Tractations sur Kamino
by Drekounet
Summary: En route pour une mission délicate, mais simple, sur la lointaine planète de Kamino, pour le compte de l'Empire et de l'Ubiqtorat, le jeune officier Drek Svar est loin de se douter qu'il va déclencher une réaction en chaîne galactique...
1. Tractations sur Kamino

**Chapitre 1. Tractations sur Kamino**

L'oiseau métallique émergea du néant, déchirant le mince voile qui séparait l'univers réel de l'univers parallèle. Ses trois ailes déployées, la navette impériale de classe Lambda achevait son dernier bond dans l'hyperespace.

Appareillant de Coruscant pour Corellia, elle avait emprunté la célèbre voie commerciale Corellienne qui desservait les planètes de Neimodia, Talus et Tralus. La navette avait ensuite navigué sur la Passe Corellienne, route fréquentée et relativement sûre en raison des nombreuses bornes hyper spatiales qui jalonnaient le parcours en direction de Kamino. Cette route avait grandement aidé les lointaines planètes de Druckenwell, Tatooine ou Génonosis à maintenir un semblant d'économie. Cependant, la durée du trajet des mondes du noyau vers ces planètes, une vingtaine de jours pour un vaisseau équipé d'un hyper propulseur de classe I, garantissait une grande autonomie dont profitait de grands seigneurs du crime tel Jabba-le-Hutt, main dans la main avec les autorités locales impériales.

Tous feux de position allumés, la navette entamait sa lente descente atmosphérique vers la surface de Kamino. Malgré son puissant éclairage, la lourde chape de nuages qui ceinturait la planète réduisait la visibilité à zéro. Le pilote manoeuvrait à l'aveuglette et avait activé son détecteur de collision. Toutefois, le trafic aérien Kaminien était pratiquement inexistant et les risques minimes. Les particularités géophysiques de la planète faisaient qu'il régnait en permanence des conditions détestables : pluies, brouillards, orages et nuages. Une autre particularité voulait que la surface de la planète soit entièrement recouverte d'eau.

Une étendue immense, démesurée, ondulée par le vent et irisée par les éclairs. Une mer infinie, éternelle, pailletée par les gouttes de pluie et parcourue d'étranges arabesques. Les Kaminiens avaient vu le jour près de cette eau bleue et profonde, en subissant tempêtes et caprices météorologiques. Suite à une montée constante et inexorable du niveau des eaux sur leur planète, les Kaminiens furent obligés de s'adapter ou disparaître. Leur culture migra lentement de la terre ferme vers le milieu aqueux. Elle grandit, prospéra et domina la planète. Leur technologie devenue presque sans limites, ce peuple fier et libéré de ses attaches terrestres construisit d'immenses cités sur les eaux, bravant les conditions climatiques et domptant la nature. Mais il y a un pas que ce peuple aquatique ne franchit jamais... car nanti de sa technologie avancée, la conquête de l'univers s'offrait à lui. Soit par manque d'ambition, soit parce que la gestion de leur planète leur suffisait amplement, le peuple Kaminien ne fut jamais un peuple conquérant et laissa aux autres races les avantages et les inconvénients d'une expansion rapide et incontrôlée. Ailleurs, loin, très loin de cette planète, à des parsecs à l'autre bout de la galaxie, la race des sages Calamariens pensait de même.

La navette arriva en vue de la principale cité de Kamino : Tipoca City. L'architecture typique sauta aux yeux de l'officier Drek : les lignes étaient courbes, les traits épurés, les surfaces lisses. De grands dômes métalliques couvraient les bâtiments, surmontés d'un enchevêtrement de tubules et d'antennes. Ce que les Kaminiens avaient construit sur la surface des eaux était purement unique dans la galaxie. En s'approchant plus près de la cité, Drek aperçut une créature étrange jaillir des flots, montée par une sorte d'humanoïde à la peau bleuté. Cet animal représentait aux yeux des visiteurs tout le contraste de la culture Kaminienne. Hybride entre un animal marin et un oiseau, il était dompté et utilisé depuis des millénaires comme moyen de transport. La plupart des Kaminiens préférait ce mode de déplacement aux transports mécaniques et le va-et-vient incessant de ces surprenantes bestioles était fréquent entre les cités sous-marines et la surface, ainsi que dans le ciel orageux.

Les ailes de la navette se replièrent majestueusement alors que le cockpit se verrouillait en position horizontale, comme un oiseau relève sa tête. Lentement, les trains d'atterrissage sortirent de leurs emplacements et entrèrent en contact avec la plate-forme, amortissant le poids imposant de la navette grâce à des pistons hydrauliques dernière génération. Pendant quelques secondes, le décor s'immobilisa sous la pluie battante. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre et la passerelle située sous le cockpit se déplia vers le sol. Deux silhouettes en descendirent et se mirent à discuter.

_- Kamino_, fit Drek.  
_- Une bien étrange planète_, répondit le pilote.  
_- Voici mes consignes. Dégourdissez-vous les jambes si besoin, mais restez à proximité du vaisseau. Il devra être prêt pour un décollage d'urgence._  
Le pilote acquiesça.  
_- Vous craignez quelque chose, officier ?_  
_- Mm… je ne sais pas…_  
Drek sourit légèrement avant de continuer.  
_- ... mais je préfère rester prudent. Les Kaminiens ne sont pas nos ennemis, mais nous nous trouvons tellement loin de la juridiction Impériale !_  
_- La prudence est de mise. J'espère que vos affaires ne s'éterniseront pas, officier._  
_- Combien de fois ai-je vu des hommes payer de leur vie une simple négligence ? Un détail qui leur semblait tellement futile qu'il leur est tout simplement sorti de l'esprit ! Faites attention à vous, pilote._

Le pilote ne trouva rien à redire. Comme il pleuvait à bâtons rompus, il salua Drek en le quittant et remonta hâtivement à bord de la navette impériale. L'officier resta quelques secondes au bas de la passerelle, semblant méditer. Puis il entreprit de gagner le sas d'accès de la plate-forme d'un pas soutenu. Il ne s'était pas protégé avec un quelconque imperméable, trouvant que cela aurait déshonoré son uniforme. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur son uniforme mais il restait stoïque. Ce n'était que de l'eau après tout. Avec un certain soulagement, il atteignit la porte vitrée, qui coulissa sans un bruit à son approche.

_- Bienvenue, officier. Je suis le chef du protocole. Nous vous attendions._  
Drek sourit.  
_- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Taun We_.

La Kaminienne était grande, à l'instar de toute la population. Du haut de ses deux mètres et quelques, elle dominait entièrement l'officier. Sa peau était bleue, pâle et luisante. Ses yeux brillaient d'un noir doux et avenant. Son long cou était drapé dans une broderie jaune et sang qui lui descendait le long du dos. Taun We arborait un ensemble diplomatique de couleur nuit et or, une longue robe étroite et fendue enserrait ses fines jambes, formant une courte traîne quand elle se déplaçait.

_- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire devant le Premier ministre de Kamino_.

Ce que les Kaminiens ne pouvaient concevoir au-dehors, le soleil, ils le reconstituaient à l'intérieur : les couloirs étaient immenses et puissamment éclairés. La luminosité était si forte et contrastait tellement avec l'ambiance sombre de l'extérieur qu'elle obligeait Drek à ciller des yeux.

_- C'est la première fois que vous visitez notre planète, Drek._  
_- Oui_, avoua-t-il_. Je n'ai guère de temps à consacrer aux voyages.  
- Je comprends. Que pensez-vous de ce que vous voyez ?_  
Drek réfléchit un court instant.  
_- Tout est contraste sur Kamino. L'eau et l'air, la lumière et l'obscurité, la technologie et les traditions. Votre planète est une des plus fascinantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Taun We.  
- Merci, officier._

Taun We marchait avec grâce et souplesse. A coté, Drek passait pour un Gamorréen à la démarche lourdaude. Ils arrivèrent devant une vaste porte aux armoiries de Kamino qui coulissa lentement sur son rail magnétique. Une vaste pièce se dévoila aux yeux de Drek. Elle allait de concert avec l'architecture : éclairée, épurée et vide. A son approche, le ministre se leva du seul siège qui semblait présent dans la pièce et le salua.

_- Honoré de votre visite, officier. Je suis Lama Su, premier ministre de Kamino._  
Drek le salua en retour, même si son grade d'officier le dispensait bien d'une telle formule d'obligeance et d'affabilité.  
_- Prenez place, je vous en prie._  
Un siège descendit du plafond et Taun We l'invita à s'y asseoir.  
_- Nous avons appris pour votre défaite près de Yavin. Nous avons été plus que surpris par la destruction de votre si puissante station de combat, _annonça le ministre.

Une première attaque ! pensa Drek. Dans le cadre de futures négociations, Lama Su ne voilait même pas ses pensées, mettant en garde l'Empire qu'il n'était plus aussi puissant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. C'était s'essayer à un jeu dangereux pour le Kaminien… surtout en présence de l'officier.

_- Comme le dit si bien le dicton, nous avons perdu une bataille, pas la guerre. Vous constaterez d'ailleurs la toute puissance de notre armée si, un jour, l'Empire décidait de s'emparer de vos richesses technologiques._

Non, Drek n'allait pas se laisser faire dans ce duel de sous-entendus. Maintenant, Lama Su était prévenu : qu'il arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui.

_- Hum... oui, bien sûr._  
Le Kaminien se racla la gorge et reprit.  
_- Cependant, nous allons tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis ici dans ce seul et unique but, Lama Su_.

Kamino était bien trop éloignée des mondes du noyau pour générer une quelconque attirance. Même ses trésors de connaissance génétique n'auraient pas suffit à intéresser l'Empire. De plus, les Kaminiens veillaient à maintenir une neutralité teintée d'obédience pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes.

_- Bien, bien... je crois me rappeler que dans le passé, nous avions eu affaire à l'Ancienne République pour lui procurer une armée. Armée qui s'est peu à peu portée garante de l'Ordre Nouveau et nous en sommes fiers. L'empereur voudrait-il que nous lui procurions une nouvelle armée ?_

Lama Su était aussi grand que son assistante Taun We. Chez les Kaminiens, la taille n'était plus un sujet de différence depuis qu'elle était contrôlée et imposée génétiquement. Comme tous ses pairs, le Premier ministre avait un teint de peau bleuté qui tirait vers le clair, un long cou gracieux et de grands yeux noirs et profonds qui mettaient mal à l'aise les visiteurs peu habitués.

_- Il a de plus grands projets pour vos ingénieurs en génétique, Lama Su.  
- De... plus grands projets ?_ fit le ministre, soudain intéressé.  
_- Par le passé, votre... notre armée de clones était volontairement "bridée" pour la rendre docile et obéissante. Chaque clone était cependant doué de créativité et d'initiative, ai-je raison ?  
- Oui.  
- Les clones disposaient-ils des mêmes capacités mentales que leur original ?_ questionna Drek.  
_- Oui et non_, souffla le ministre.  
_- Soyez plus clair, Lama Su.  
- La prédisposition génétique est une chose complexe, officier.  
- Ne jouez pas avec moi, Lama Su et expliquez-moi !_  
_- En ce qui concerne l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs n'ont pas jugé nécessaires de traquer les longues et fastidieuses séquences génétiques de prédisposition de l'individu original. En revanche, nous avons amplifié certaines aptitudes naturelles pour rendre chaque clone apte à l'emploi de soldat, comme exigé par le commanditaire. Les clones n'ont donc pas été dotés à l'identique des mêmes capacités mentales._  
- _Mais je crois comprendre que c'est possible_, insista Drek.  
-_ Théoriquement, c'est possible. Rien n'empêche notre technologie de concevoir une reproduction à l'identique. Dans le passé, nous avons crée pour le chasseur de primes Jango Fett un clone quasi fidèle. Mais le travail de nos ordinateurs s'en trouve multiplié. Les délais de séquençages et de repérages des prédispositions génétiques sont énormes, je crains..._  
- _L'Empire vous octroiera une prime supplémentaire, Lama Su. Il mettra à votre disposition les meilleurs supercalculateurs de la galaxie. _  
Les yeux du Premier ministre brillèrent de convoitise.  
_- En effet. Dans ce cas là, tout devient possible, officier.  
- Parlez-moi de la période de gestation et de développement.  
- Hum... la gestation accélérée est de deux mois. Mais le développement dure plusieurs années, c'est la plus longue période, pendant laquelle il faut surveiller les clones, les dresser mentalement, physiquement et tout faire pour qu'ils atteignent rapidement leur maturité psychologique.  
- Combien, Lama Su ?  
- Une dizaine d'année, tout au plus,_ hésita le ministre.  
- _Trop long pour l'Empereur_, rétorqua Drek.  
- _Je vous assure qu'il nous est impossible de faire autrement et...  
- Dans ce cas là, je vous ai dérangé pour rien, Lama Su._  
L'officier se leva, faisant mine de rassembler ses affaires.  
_- Non, attendez !_  
Lama Su regarda de droite à gauche, embarrassé. Il essaya de chercher un encouragement dans le regard de Taun We mais n'y trouva qu'une froideur polie.  
- _Il est possible d'écourter ce délai, mais là encore, rien n'est vérifié.  
- Vous m'intéressez.  
- Suite à la commande concernant l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux se sont penchés sur le moyen d'optimiser la production et les délais de disponibilité._  
_- Et ?  
- Et ils ont mis au point un fragment de code génétique qui accélère la croissance des cellules. En quelques mois, nous pouvions théoriquement obtenir des clones adultes et viables. Mais comprenez-moi bien, c'est très dangereux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas certains de pouvoir veiller à la bonne maturité du clone. A cette vitesse, toutes les subtilités de conditionnement mental sont mises à l'épreuve. Enfin, une croissance accélérée induit un vieillissement prématuré du clone. Vous saisissez ?  
- Aucune importance._

Drek réfléchit quelques secondes. Lama Su continua.

- _Nos casques d'apprentissage traditionnels sont pourvus d'amplificateurs de réceptivité mentale et de synchronisateurs de biorythme qui modulent les fréquences cérébrales du clone. De longues années d'expérimentations ont étalonné au mieux ces appareils complexes. Toute une vie de travail pour certains de nos ingénieurs, en particulier notre estimée Ko Sai. Ce que vous nous demandez…_

L'empereur voulait rapidement des résultats, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. C'était une bonne chose que les Kaminiens se soient penchés sur un développement accéléré du procédé clonique. L'officier reconnu bien là des pratiques commerciales séculaires. Devant Drek, le Premier ministre se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise et s'agitait sur son siège, nerveusement.

_- Je comprends vos hésitations, Lama Su. En temps normal, nous vous aurions laissé du temps. La perte de l'Etoile noire vient de priver l'empire de centaines d'officiers talentueux. Les Académies impériales sont en phase de recrutement intensive, mais nous ne pouvons forcer le destin. Des officiers exceptionnels, par leur aptitude à commander, leur intelligence sur aiguisée et leur dévouement sans bornes, sont perdus pour l'empire... perdus sans votre aide. _

Le premier ministre acquiesça en silence.  
_- Excusez-moi, officier. Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?  
- J'attends_, déclara Drek.  
- _J'aurais aimé savoir si Bevel est mort sur sa station de combat.  
- Bevel... Lemelisk ?  
- Oui, lui-même. J'ai eu l'honneur de le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises et j'ai cru déceler en lui un grand talent, une grande honnêteté.  
- Bevel n'était pas sur l'étoile noire quand elle a explosé.  
- C'est une bonne chose. Bevel est un scientifique brillant._  
Drek hocha la tête, conscient que la conversation prenait une tournure nettement amicale.  
_- Et un Impérial convaincu, ne l'oubliez pas.  
- Bien sur, bien sur._  
- _Pendant que nous y sommes, Lama Su, j'aimerai avoir vos lumières sur un autre détail concernant les clones.  
- Je vous écoute, officier._  
_- Existe-t-il une possibilité scientifique, même infime, pour qu'un clone récupère la mémoire résiduelle de l'original ? Ce qui en ferait un double parfait... Des rumeurs courent et l'Empereur exige une réponse de spécialiste._  
Les yeux du Premier ministre Kaminien se froncèrent. Ce qu'avait dit Drek ne lui plaisait visiblement pas et c'est avec une voix froide qu'il répondit.  
_- Nous sommes des généticiens, officier. Brillants, mais généticiens avant tout. Notre ambition n'est pas de supplanter le créateur, comprenez-le bien. La mort est quelque chose d'irréversible et nous ne prendrons jamais le risque de jouer avec. Pour répondre à votre question, les Kaminiens sont convaincus qu'une telle chose est impossible. Un être est unique, par sa mentalité, sa mémoire, sa façon d'être. Ces spécificités sont issues de son phénotype et ne sont en aucune façon inscrites dans son génotype. Penser qu'une sorte de mémoire résiduelle se transmet par les gênes représente une aberration mentale pour chaque Kaminien qui se respecte._  
_- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ministre. Comprenez que l'Empire a besoin de ces renseignements dans le cadre d'une future collaboration. L'intérêt de l'Empire n'est pas seul en jeu, ne le perdez pas de vue... le vôtre aussi.  
- Je comprends.  
- Abordons un dernier problème, Lama Su, qui n'en est peut être pas un pour votre technologie, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je suis tout ouïe.  
- Avez vous déjà tenté de modifier la structure génétique d'un individu vivant ? Je veux dire : quelle formidable bravade nous ferions à la nature si nous pouvions transformer les êtres qu'elle a fait naître emprunts de défauts ! Imaginez..._  
Le ministre Kaminien esquissa un sourire.  
_- Aussi avancées que sont nos connaissances, officier, elles ne nous permettent pas de réaliser un projet aussi ambitieux... pas encore.  
- Fossé technologique ?_ fit Drek, déçu.  
- _Oui et non_, répondit le ministre, pensif. La nature a crée de puissants garde-fous pour empêcher que des êtres évolués ne puissent jouer avec.  
- _C'est à dire ?_  
Lama Su chercha ses mots. Il n'avait que trop titiller un officier de l'Empire... qui plus est un officier de l'Ubiqtorat. Le temps était à l'apaisement… pour le bien de son peuple.  
_- Nous avions pourtant réuni toutes les connaissances de notre race en matière de génétique. C'est rempli d'enthousiasme que notre projet vit le jour. Nos meilleurs scientifiques s'attelèrent à la tâche et nous ne doutions plus de notre réussite. Mais c'était sans compter la terrible résistance de la nature. De nombreux animaux furent modifiés puis moururent dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais leur structure génétique ne nous permettait pas de conclure définitivement. Dans notre arrogance, nous avons décidé de modifier des Kaminiens. Il y a des nuits, officier, où je peux encore entendre leurs hurlements de souffrance._  
_- Pourquoi cet échec ?  
- Techniquement, la modification génétique d'une cellule adulte engendre un virus, soit mortel soit mutagène, qui la détruit ou la transforme, avant de se propager dans l'organisme entier. Nous pensions contourner le problème en créant une enzyme qui bloquerait le virus à sa source, mais dans ce cas, c'est l'enzyme même qui mutait et perforait le cytoplasme de la cellule, avant de se multiplier et d'attaquer tout l'organisme. Nous avons pensé que c'est dans nos lignes de codes génétiques que se nichait l'erreur, mais nous nous trompions. Après un dernier essai en transformant le codage pour qu'il aide l'organisme à créer de lui-même un contre poison, force fut de constater que la nature trouvait toujours un moyen pour lutter contre le changement. Les monstruosités génétiques que nous avons obtenues en témoignent.  
- Ah... et qu'en avez vous fait ?_ interrogea Drek, mû par une curiosité morbide.  
_- Nous ne pouvions les tuer, même pour abréger leur souffrance... c'était... ce sont toujours nos frères, officier. Nous avons isolé une section pour qu'ils puissent achever leur terrible vie en paix. La société Kaminienne leur est reconnaissante. Le dossier est désormais clos, nos connaissances scientifiques sont insuffisantes. Il faudra des dizaines d'années, voir des centaines, pour que nous triomphions une fois pour toute de la nature. A la seule condition que notre peuple réussisse à surmonter son propre traumatisme_.  
- _Vous les avez parqué comme des pestiférés_, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Drek.  
_- Que vouliez-vous que nous fassions, officier ?_ s'emporta Lama Su_. Leur permettre de déambuler dans les cités comme n'importe quel quidam pour qu'ils contribuent au traumatisme de la population ? Cette décision a été prise en conseil restreint et c'est la seule décision qui nous semblait et nous semble toujours la meilleure !_  
_- Calmez-vous, Lama Su. Je respecte votre choix._

Une agitation se fit derrière Drek : Taun We éclata en sanglots. L'officier fut surpris, il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que les Kaminiens étaient capables de pleurer. Le Premier ministre se leva brusquement de son siège, les bras tendus vers son assistante.

_- Taun We ! Je suis désolé... mais l'officier avait abordé le sujet !_

Taun We s'écroula sur le sol, ses longs bras fins lui protégeant la tête. Elle sanglotait comme si son coeur venait de se déchirer. Drek eut de la peine pour elle, sans comprendre le pourquoi de sa souffrance. Il observa la scène avec intérêt.

- _Taun We !_ souffla Lama Su en s'approchant.  
_- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, Lama Su !_ hurla l'assistante.  
Le premier ministre hésita quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir.  
_- Ce n'est pas notre faute, Taun We, je vous en supplie, calmez-vous !  
- Vous vous croyiez supérieurs ? Vous n'êtes que des monstres, tous ! Je vous hais !_

Lama Su s'avança, dans le but évident de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais la Kaminienne fut plus prompte. Elle se releva, le visage souillé et humide. L'officier remarqua alors que ses larmes ressemblaient étrangement aux larmes humaines. Taun We le dévisagea. Ses grands yeux étaient emprunts d'une douleur infinie et Drek sentit son coeur battre violemment.

_- Ne faites plus un seul pas vers moi !_  
Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme et glaciale. Nul doute que si Lama Su s'était approché à ce moment, Taun We lui aurait sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors, comme le dit l'expression. Mais le ministre n'esquissa aucun geste. Son assistante détourna la tête, essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore sous ses yeux, et s'enfuit de la salle en courant. Drek fut encore une fois surpris, les Kaminiens étaient tellement calmes, leurs démarches si gracieuses, il ne pouvait les imaginer en train de courir. La preuve était : il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Lama Su avait le visage décomposé. La scène se figea pendant de longues minutes et Drek respecta le silence du Premier ministre. En fin de compte, celui-ci se rassit et invita l'officier à en faire autant, fermant les yeux et joignant ses doigts en signe de méditation. Drek n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

_- Le frère de Taun We était l'un des Kaminiens à s'être porté volontaire pour cette expérience de modification génétique...  
- Je peux comprendre sa réaction et je suis désolé d'avoir amorcé le sujet, vraiment.  
- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, officier.  
- Son frère...  
- C'est plus un monstre qu'un Kaminien, maintenant._  
La voix du ministre était emprunt d'une grande tristesse.  
_- Nous nous sommes toujours opposés à ce que Taun We revoie son frère. Le choc serait trop grand pour elle. Ce n'est plus le même, physiquement et mentalement. Le virus mutagène l'a littéralement transformé. C'est... horrible._  
Drek ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer l'horreur d'un tel échec. Stupides et arrogants Kaminiens… mais ce n'était pas son problème.  
_- Je vais prendre congé, _fit Drek_. Il est inutile de continuer la conversation dans l'état actuel des choses. Je vous laisse à vos tourments.  
- Un de mes fidèles vous conduira dans vos quartiers. Votre voyage était long et fatigant. Nous nous reverrons demain. Au revoir, officier_.  
Drek exécuta le même signe de tête, alors qu'il rencontrait le Premier ministre pour la première fois et prit congé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa chambre ou plutôt sa suite, située dans une tour qui dominait la cité. Les Kaminiens avaient une belle idée de l'accueil. Le lit était grand, conçu pour un humain et drapé d'un tissu fin et soyeux de couleur bleu. Une table faite dans un matériau qui ressemblait à du verre et du plastique à la fois, ornait le centre de la suite. Plusieurs chaises du même matériau l'entouraient. En plusieurs endroits, des fauteuils du plus grand confort attendaient qu'on veuille bien les essayer. Le sol beige était moquetté et les murs capitonnés absorbaient tous les bruits. Mais Drek n'y prêtait aucune attention, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Taun We. Il marcha de long en large dans la pièce, comme un fauve en cage. Taun We... que ressentirait-il au plus profond de lui si un membre de sa famille partageait le même sort que l'infortuné frère de Taun We ? Une haine immense, mêlée d'un désespoir sans bornes, une douleur sourde et profonde qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Soudain, l'officier su ce qu'il voulait : retrouver Taun We. Il enclencha un intercom et se renseigna pour savoir ou il pouvait trouver l'assistante du Premier ministre. Pour son malheur, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. L'officier quitta sa suite et déambula dans la cité, cherchant les endroits discrets et calmes ou un être débordant de douleur pouvait déverser son trop plein de larmes sans remords. C'est quand il aperçut des enfants Kaminiens jouer sous la pluie battante qu'il eut l'intuition de chercher à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour lui, les coursives extérieures étaient rares, outre les plates formes d'atterrissage. Il retrouva vite Taun We, sur une sorte de promontoire qui dominait la navette avec laquelle il était venu sur Kamino.

_- Taun We..._  
Elle ne se retourna même pas, ayant reconnu le timbre de voix de Drek.  
_- Je n'ai besoin de personne, officier.  
- Je le sais, vous êtes courageuse. Appelez-moi Drek...  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Drek. Gardez-la pour vous et pour ceux qui en ont besoin. C'est Lama Su qui vous a demandé de venir ?  
- Personne ne me dicte ma propre conduite, Taun We. J'espérais être d'un quelconque soutien. Votre douleur me touche, Taun We.  
- C'est gentil, Drek.  
- Traduction : je peux rester ?  
- Oui... si vous voulez.  
- Alors je reste avec vous.  
- Dites-moi, je m'imaginai les officiers de l'Empire froids et dénués de sentiments. Vous êtes différents des autres, Drek._  
L'officier sourit.  
_- Je ne suis pas un monstre sans pitié, voulez-vous dire ?  
- Je ne voulais pas dire ça !_  
Drek s'assit à coté de Taun We. La pluie tombante salissait son bel uniforme et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Il n'avait plus fière allure, mais il s'en moquait. Ce qui l'importunait n'importunait pas les Kaminiens, visiblement. Drek pensa que c'était tout à fait normal pour un peuple qui venait du fond des mers et pour qui l'eau représentait la vie. Masquant sa gêne, l'officier continua de parler.  
_- Vous aimiez votre frère..._  
Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.  
_- Bien sur. C'était plus qu'un frère pour moi. Avec le temps, nous étions devenus plus que des amis. Nous étions l'un pour l'autre le confident idéal...  
- Je suis tellement désolé.  
- Ne le soyez pas, Drek. La faute repose sur les quelques scientifiques responsables de cette horreur... et sur Lama Su.  
- Il a entériné la poursuite de l'expérience sur les Kaminiens, je suppose.  
- Oui.  
- Votre frère est mort, Taun We. Ce virus mutagène l'a tué et l'a transformé en quelque chose d'autre qui n'est plus votre frère. C'est dur à accepter, je sais, mais il faut que vous fassiez le deuil de votre frère... maintenant._  
La plaie était encore vive, il le savait. Avec le temps, elle se refermerait comme toutes les blessures. Touchée par le souvenir de son frère, Taun We éclata encore une fois en sanglots. Mais cette fois, Drek comptait bien la réconforter. Assis, la Kaminienne était légèrement plus grande que l'officier, mais sans démesure. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et, sous la pluie quasi éternelle de Kamino, il tenta d'atténuer sa terrible douleur...

Taun We était une jolie fille, non seulement pour les critères Kaminiens mais pour l'officier Drek aussi. Malgré la grande différence entre les deux races, il se sentait étrangement attiré par l'assistante du ministre. Il avait passé la nuit suivante à penser à elle. Le lendemain, très tôt, il quitta ses quartiers pour espérer rencontrer la Kaminienne à nouveau. Il n'eut même pas à chercher et la retrouva au même endroit que la veille. Il pleuvait encore, ce qui n'était pas chose rare sur cette planète au climat déplorable. Taun We avait la peau douce, étrangement brillante sous la pluie. Le bleu de sa peau s'irisait sous la lumière des éclairs. Drek était hypnotisé par les grands yeux noirs et expressifs de la Kaminienne. Ils étaient si vivants, si profonds... si beaux aussi, il était forcé de le constater. Les yeux de Taun We reflétaient son âme. Ils restèrent quelque temps à contempler les immenses vagues qui se jetaient aux pieds de la cité, comme d'innombrables monstres qui rugissaient de ne pouvoir l'engloutir sous leur fureur. Sans qu'il fût nécessaire à Drek de faire autre chose, elle se sentit très vite en confiance. Taun We se confia à lui et ils parlèrent longtemps.

_- Vous êtes très jolie, Taun We_.  
L'officier était sincère.  
_- C'est gentil, _dit-elle en riant_. Vous n'êtes pas exigeant, je suis tellement différente de vous, Drek !  
- L'apparence ne signifie rien. Nous le savons tous les deux.  
- Je croyais que l'Empire considérait tous les non humains comme des êtres inférieurs, officier. Je me trompe, peut-être ?_  
Drek se tu un moment, ne sachant à l'évidence quoi répondre.  
_- Vous marquez un point, avoua Drek.  
- Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, je le sais. Vous êtes différent_.

Il soupira et détourna son regard des yeux de la Kaminienne. Elle disait vrai. Apparemment, elle en savait plus sur l'Empire que lui sur Kamino. Drek pensa avec regret qu'elle aurait fait un très bon agent de l'Ubiqtorat. Mieux connaître ses ennemis pour mieux les combattre, la doctrine éternelle. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne brise le silence magique qui s'était installé. Il était temps pour l'officier de prendre congé. Lama Su lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la matinée pour finaliser les tractations entre l'Empire et Kamino. Drek se força mentalement à laisser ses sentiments personnels de coté pour se concentrer sur la réussite de sa mission. L'Empereur avait les yeux sur lui. Il se leva.

_- Drek..._  
Etirant son bras long et fin, elle n'eut aucun mal pour saisir la main de l'officier qui commençait à s'éloigner.  
_- Merci, souffla-t-elle._  
Drek fut ému. Sa main trembla un fugitif instant dans celle de Taun We. Puis il se ressaisit et gagna l'intérieur de la cité, sans se retourner. Sur son passage, quelques Kaminiens se retournèrent, trouvant incongru qu'un officier de l'Empire puisse se promener dans une tenue si sale. Mais Drek n'avait que du mépris pour eux. Avant de rejoindre Lama Su, il fit un détour par la navette de classe Lambda et prit des nouvelles de son pilote. Il fut heureux d'avoir prévu des uniformes de rechange et quitta ses vêtements sales et humides. Quand il déambula à nouveau dans les couloirs de la cité, ses habitants se retournèrent encore, mais plus pour la même raison : Drek resplendissait.

_- Voilà notre offre et ce que nous en demandons._  
L'officier tendit au Premier ministre un dossier au sceau de l'Empereur, qui avait la décence d'être rédigé en Basic et dans la langue maternelle du Kaminien. Celui-ci sourit.  
_- Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour analyser votre offre_, demanda-t-il. _Cependant, soyez déjà certain que le coût d'une telle opération dépassera vos prévisions les plus ambitieuses_.  
_- Vous serez surpris de constater à quel point l'Empire se porte bien, alors_.  
De ses longs doigts, Lama Su feuilleta les quelques pages du dossier pendant que Drek finissait d'inspecter l'architecture de la pièce. Quelques minutes après, il observa attentivement le visage de son interlocuteur et ne fut pas surpris d'y lire de la surprise.  
_- Alors, ministre ?  
- Je… et bien… apparemment je m'étais trompé_, constata-t-il. _L'Empire est bien plus riche qu'il ne l'était à la mort de l'ancienne République.  
- La réponse financière vous convient-elle ?  
- Amplement. Il y a de quoi rajeunir notre parc informatique et génétique, motiver nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux et fédérer notre peuple derrière votre projet._  
_- J'en suis ravi.  
- Je lis avec surprise dans votre dossier des noms comme Tarquin, Bast… Je me doute de l'utilisation que vous ferez de ces clones, officier. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que de miser sur la qualité de vos officiers. Très judicieux. Très judicieux aussi le fait d'avoir à leur insu prélevé quelques-unes de leurs cellules.  
- Ceci ne vous regarde pas, Lama Su. Poursuivons : nous sommes donc d'accord sur la vitesse de maturation des clones ?_  
_- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour respecter le nouveau délai. Mais vous porterez la responsabilité de l'éventuelle instabilité et du rapide vieillissement de vos clones, officiers. Ceci est donc réglé pour moi.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lama Su, nous sommes confiants dans les prouesses techniques de votre peuple.  
- Merci_, répondit-il en abaissant sa tête.  
_- Une dernière chose, ne tentez plus d'expériences sur votre peuple comme vous l'avez fait par le passé. Par égard pour votre assistante et pour votre propre fierté._  
_- Ne nous donnez pas d'ordres, officier. Nous savons ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Et nous ferons toujours selon notre volonté._

Drek remit une dernière fois les choses en place. Il se leva brusquement et pointa un doigt vers le ministre en guise d'avertissement. Sa voix devint aussi dure que le plus dur des aciers de Géonosis et aussi froide que la plus froide des banquises gelées de Hoth.

_- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas bien appréhendé la situation, Lama Su. Il me suffit d'un seul claquement de doigt, un seul petit rapport de quelques lignes vers ma hiérarchie, pour que l'Empire s'intéresse à votre planète et à vos connaissances génétiques. Même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, Kamino est loin d'être inaccessible pour une flotte entière équipée d'hyper propulseurs de classe I et de super lasers capables de réduire en cendre vos misérables défenses. Vous serez le témoin de la déchéance de votre peuple car il sera brisé, anéanti, soumis, torturé et réduit en esclavage. Enfin, l'Empire s'emparera de vos connaissances. Vous êtes assez sage pour éviter tout ceci, j'en suis convaincu, Lama Su, alors montrez-vous plus prudent à l'avenir et cessez de me provoquer._

Drek mentait.

Kamino était bien trop loin pour une si grande opération. L'armée aurait été obligée de prévoir un plan de soutien, de ravitaillement et de logistique qu'elle n'était plus en mesure d'assumer. De plus, l'Empereur n'aurait jamais accepté d'envoyer si loin ne serait-ce qu'un petit détachement de ses forces. Les temps se montraient trop incertains et l'empire disposait de biens d'autres ressources. Mais tout cela, Lama Su n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, pensa Drek.

_- Je m'excuse de mon comportement, officier.  
- La suite seulement nous le prouvera, Lama Su.  
- Dois-je lancer le programme génétique dès aujourd'hui ?  
- Ce serait pour le mieux, en effet._  
Le Premier ministre appuya sur un bouton situé sur l'accoudoir gauche de son siège.  
_- Convoquez immédiatement dans mon cabinet les chefs généticiens de toutes les sections._  
Une voix grésillante osa émettre un jugement.  
- _Beaucoup de responsables généticiens sont absents, ou occupés. Faut-il tous les convoquer ? Ils mettront plusieurs heures à venir et n'apprécieront pas..._  
_- Cela suffit ! Restez au poste qui est le votre et obéissez maintenant !_  
Drek regarda le ministre, une flamme d'amusement dans les yeux.  
_- Le respect aveugle de la hiérarchie n'est pas le point fort de votre peuple, n'est-ce pas, Lama Su ? Faites attention, c'est dangereux._  
_- Dangereux pour votre Empire, qui s'étend sur toute la galaxie et a pour ambition de la dominer. Pas pour les Kaminiens. Il y a longtemps que la conquête de l'univers n'est plus une priorité pour nous. C'est pourquoi notre peuple s'est spécialisé dans la génétique... et y a excellé, ce qui explique votre présence aujourd'hui.  
- Vos paroles sont empruntes de bon sens._  
Drek consulta le bracelet métallique qu'il portait sur son poignet gauche.  
_- L'argent sera donc viré sur vos comptes une fois mon rapport transmis. Je reviendrais dans le temps imparti pour récupérer les premiers clones. Personne ne doit être au courant de notre tractation commerciale. Si cela devait s'ébruiter, nos soupçons se porteraient très vite sur vous, Lama Su, avez-vous compris ?_  
_- Très bien. Si c'est pour les rebelles que vous vous inquiétez, soyez assuré de la discrétion de notre peuple, comme le passé vous l'a déjà montré.  
- Parfait._

Il pleuvait... était-il encore la peine de le préciser ? sur Kamino. Les feux de balises de la navette de transport Lambda venaient de s'allumer, suivis de peu par le doux ronflement des moteurs subluminiques. Personne n'assistait au départ de l'officier, comme personne n'avait assisté à son arrivée, d'ailleurs. A part une ravissante Kaminienne à la peau douce et aux grands yeux noirs.

_- J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, Taun We.  
- Dans quelques mois, Drek.  
- Quelque chose me dit que vous allez me manquer.  
- Vous m'oublierez, à mon avis.  
- Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le coeur humain.  
- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre_.  
Drek lui sourit.  
- Comment se dit-on au revoir sur Kamino ?  
_- Faisons plutôt ça à la manière humaine, vous risqueriez d'être déçu.  
- Approchez-vous, Taun We._  
Celle-ci s'approcha avec grâce et Drek lui fit un baiser sur la joue.  
_- Au revoir, officier.  
- A bientôt, charmante Kaminienne._

Il rejoignit la navette et ne se retourna pas. La passerelle se rétracta et rejoignit sa position initiale. Les feux de position clignotèrent et la navette s'éleva lentement vers le ciel ombragé. Ses deux ailes latérales se déplièrent pour lui permettre d'atteindre sa vitesse de croisière. Taun We se trouvait encore sur la baie d'atterrissage, seule, quand la navette s'arracha de l'orbite de Kamino. Les pensées de Drek se tournèrent vers l'Empereur et l'Ubiqtorat. Mentalement, il tenta de mettre au point l'ébauche du rapport qu'il allait transmettre à sa hiérarchie. Rapport très important pour l'empire et pour sa propre carrière. L'officier avait trouvé en Taun We un excellent moyen de surveiller le Premier ministre de Kamino. Au cas ou il aurait la mauvaise idée de jouer un tour aux impériaux, où même de jouer double jeu en offrant aux rebelles les mêmes services. Il fallait toujours se méfier, la terreur ne suffisait pas toujours. Taun We jouerait une excellente et involontaire espionne. La navette n'était toujours pas passée en hyperespace. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Drek s'en aperçut et décida d'aller aux nouvelles. Peut être qu'une avarie soudaine posait problème au pilote. La navette devrait peut-être retourner sur Kamino pour être vérifiée. L'officier sourit devant cette éventualité.

La porte du cockpit était verrouillée de l'intérieur.  
_- Pilote, que se passe-t-il ?_  
Devant l'absence d'une quelconque réponse, Drek tambourina sur la porte.  
_- Nom de... pilote ! Répondez !  
- Restez calme, officier, et tout ira bien._  
La voix était bien celle de son pilote, mais son intonation avait changé. Elle était devenue plus agressive et plus assurée.  
_- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas en route pour Coruscant ?  
- Coruscant est le dernier de vos soucis à présent, _ironisa l'autre  
Drek comprit aussitôt.  
- _Traître ! Vous êtes à la solde de la Rébellion ! Vous allez me livrer à eux !_  
_- Vous avez toujours été perspicace, officier. Asseyez-vous et attendez l'abordage du vaisseau rebelle, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous...  
- Pourriture de Républicain !_  
Drek sentit une vague de panique l'envahir et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture...

**Chapitre 2. L'invention de Marlek**

Rapidement et sans perdre de temps, Drek se dirigea vers la soute où il avait déposé son bagage. Après l'avoir fouillé avec un début de fébrilité, il attrapa le mystérieux bracelet. Il était un peu lourd et l'officier n'avait pas jugé utile de le mettre à son poignet. Il se remémora cette fameuse discussion avec son ami scientifique, quelques jours avant de partir en mission...

Marlek l'avait mandé dans son laboratoire et attentait avec impatience son arrivée. Il avait conçu un tout nouvel instrument spécialement pour la mission de son ami officier. Son laboratoire était situé dans les sous-sols de l'Ubiqtorat, évidemment. C'est là qu'il pouvait disposer de l'espace comme il l'entendait car il y en avait à foison. Il avait agencé plusieurs salles annexes et une grande, immense salle centrale où il menait ses expériences les plus importantes pour l'Empire. Il y régnait en permanence une odeur indéfinissable, celle de produits chimique mélangés avec des odeurs d'huiles. L'antre de Marlek recelait autant de trouvailles biochimiques que de mécaniques en tout genre : robots, engins, accessoires divers... une chambre de grand enfant !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Marlek dévoilait le curieux appareil.

_- A quoi sert cet objet étrange ?_ demanda l'officier.

Marlek lui sourit, hochant la tête avec un air condescendant. Décidément, pensa-t-il, tout ce qui ne touchait pas à l'art des belles paroles le laissait indifférent.

_- Attends, laisse-moi deviner... un piège à jeunes et jolies humaines ?  
- Tsss... c'est un émetteur d'urgence, assez spécial, je l'avoue.  
- En quoi est-il différent des autres ?  
- Il fonctionne dans l'espace.  
_  
Marlek avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Pour lui, c'était l'enfance même de l'art et il acceptait difficilement que les autres comprennent moins facilement. Il lui arrivait souvent de devoir répéter les choses, voir de les rendre plus simple, ce qui lui était insupportable car la science ne devait pas être simplifiée. Plus simple, moins efficace, c'était presque un blasphème. Les scientifiques étaient des incompris !

_- Dans l'espace ? Allons donc, Marlek, tu veux me faire croire que cette petite chose dispose de la puissance nécessaire pour envoyer des ondes à travers l'espace ?  
- Non, en plein espace, à part les moyens de communication traditionnels, on ne peut encore rien faire.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors cette petite chose s'utilise près d'une planète.  
- Pour attirer tous les Impériaux du secteur et dévoiler les plans de l'Empereur au grand jour ?  
- Sceptique, Drek, comme toujours, attends que je t'explique._

L'officier afficha une moue interrogative pendant qu'il tripotait l'objet en question, le soupesant et le retournant dans tous les sens, pour en saisir la signification cachée.

_- Tu n'imagines pas les heures que j'ai passé sur la conception de ce bidule. Au début, c'était relativement amusant. Mais le plus complexe fut de réduire un transducteur à annulation de masse. Imagine ! J'ai réussi grâce à un nouveau composé que j'ai mis dans la bobine de supraconducteurs..._

Drek cilla des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de les fermer d'un air dépité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer quelque chose à son vieil ami.

_- Je sais, tu ne comprends rien. Je vais faire plus simple, ça te va ?_

L'officier hocha la tête, conscient qu'il touchait là aux limites de ses connaissances. Mais aucune connaissance n'était parfaite et Drek avait des priorités, dans lesquelles ne se retrouvait ni l'électronique avancé ni la physique quantique. Plutôt les sciences humaines, études comportementales et histoire de la galaxie.

_- Comme je te disais, cet émetteur s'utilise aux environs d'une planète ou, note bien, d'une quelconque installation disposant d'une balise de communication faisant partie de la matrice à liaisons hyper spatiales de type S , en bref de l'ancien holoréseau de la république._

Drek rassembla ses maigres connaissances, mais il connaissait l'histoire de la défunte république. Il avait aussi longuement étudié la naissance et le développement de son archaïque réseau de communication.

_- Tu veux dire... ?  
- ... que cet émetteur envoie son signal de détresse directement au centre Ubiqtorateur le plus proche, en utilisant un code prioritaire et crypté et se servant des relais de communication les plus proches. Tu vois, il fallait y penser !_ s'exclama Marlek.  
_- Très ingénieux, ton bidule... c'est un concept purement Ubiqtorien ! Je ne pense pas avoir à m'en servir, cependant, mais je te remercie de penser à ma sécurité... avant de penser à une certaine cave !  
- J'espère aussi, mais je préfère être prudent. En ce qui concerne la cave, je poursuis mes expériences sur la synthèse de notre vin, mais c'est complexe. Il va me falloir des crédits supplémentaires pour quelques équipements dont je te passe la description, si tu peux t'en occuper.  
- Je contacterai les services financiers dès que je rentrerai de mission._

Marlek hésita avant de lâcher d'un air faussement désintéressé :

_- Et surtout… fais attention à toi.  
_

L'officier se retourna vers son ami et lui lança un large sourire moqueur.

_- Hé... _(il marqua une pause)_. C'est moi !_

Mais Marlek s'en était déjà retourné au monde qui était le sien, celui des formules scientifiques abstraites, des réactions chimiques imprévisibles et des bidouillages électromécaniques improbables. L'officier Drek contempla longuement le gadget de son ami et le mit négligemment dans sa poche…

**Chapitre 3. Ben Yardis**

Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en servir, pas dans ces circonstances !

L'officier alluma le transmetteur et y tapa une série incompréhensible de chiffres. Une petite diode rouge se mit à clignoter tandis que l'indicateur de transmission se remplissait. Tout d'un coup, Drek sentit une monté de puissance dans les moteurs de la navette : ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer en hyper espace. Et ce maudit émetteur qui n'émettait pas. Drek pesta tout haut. Soudain, les parois métalliques tremblèrent autour de lui de façon imperceptible. L'hyper propulsion venait d'être activée au grand dam de l'officier. Rempli d'espoir, il jeta un regard sur le bracelet : la diode était passée verte ! Enfin !

L'instant d'avant, la navette de classe Lambda dérivait dans le vide de l'espace, à quelques encablures de l'énigmatique planète Kamino. L'instant d'après, elle s'était évanouie, comme absorbée par un vortex invisible et affamé, vers une destination inconnue. Tout aussi invisible, une infime déformation moléculaire, le signal d'urgence émit par Drek, se propagea en quelques microsecondes vers la planète océan, où il fut capté par un récepteur Kaminien de grande puissance. Sans que l'opérateur s'en rende compte, c'était après tout le but cherché, l'onde coda un envoi de priorité principale et un émetteur quelque part sur la planète se déplaça de quelques millimètres, à l'insu de tous, pointant son dard électronique vers la planète des planètes, le Centre Impérial. Aussitôt, un flux invisible de tachions en sortit et se projeta à travers l'espace à une vitesse subliminale. Le courageux petit flux, inqualifiable et inquantifiable, traversa bien des périples, bravant des tempêtes électromagnétiques, transperçant des novas, des pulsars et autres joyeusetés avec la même efficacité. Un instant, il douta même de pouvoir accomplir sa mission car un puissant trou noir se dressait sur sa route. Il resta de marbre, malgré le chant des sirènes qui provenait du coeur du puit sans fond. La matière, l'antimatière et même la lumière tombaient sous son charme destructeur, plongeant dans l'abysse ultime, vers une destinée sombre et inconnue. Mais rien ne réussit à perturber notre rapide petit flux qui le traversa sans même s'en apercevoir. Quelques heures standards plus tard, fatigué, il atteignait le récepteur principal de l'Ubiqtorat sur Coruscant, une énorme parabole d'acier qui dressait sa masse au-dessus de la circulation dense des véhicules en tout genre. Le message transmis, notre petit flux s'éteignit, goûtant à un repos mérité et éternel...

Un bip retentit dans la petite pièce. L'agente préposée aux transmissions s'activa tout d'un coup. Elle se leva énergiquement de son petit bureau glacé pour se diriger à travers les immenses couloirs de l'Ubiqtorat, vers le bureau de l'acharnée et travailleuse Superviseur. L'agent, qui était une agente et dont les courbes étaient magnifiquement mises en valeur par son uniforme, tapa discrètement à la porte du bureau. Une voix féminine mais très autoritaire lui demanda de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Malgré l'heure tardive, la vue de Coruscant était toujours aussi surprenante, belle et grandiose. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et transmis oralement, toujours aussi efficacement, le message au Superviseur Jasba Ven. Puis elle tendit un petit morceau de papier crypté. Au fur et à mesure que la série de code se déchiffrait sous le regard du Superviseur, son visage se métamorphosait. Il devint triste et soucieux, prenant d'un coup plusieurs années. Jasba regarda dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence la préposée aux transmissions se permit d'intervenir.  
_- Voulez-vous autre chose ?  
- Non... merci... vous pouvez disposer._  
Elle salua réglementairement et sortit de la pièce. Le superviseur ne répondit même pas, trop préoccupée par l'événement. Tout d'un coup, elle décrocha le visiophone interne de l'Ubiqtorat, d'une étrange couleur violette et composa plusieurs numéros. Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps...

Ben Yardis était un tout jeune produit de l'Académie, où il avait obtenu une très bonne mention, ainsi que son grade tant convoité d'officier. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour Helena, sa défunte fiancée, morte il y a quelques années dans un terrible accident. Au fil du temps, Ben avait réussi à chasser de son esprit torturé les images de son bonheur disparu. Il se concentrait plus facilement sur son travail, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre plus sérieux et plus efficace sur les champs de bataille. Sorti de l'Académie, le jeune Ben Yardis avait incorporé le prestigieux Escadron Ender, suite à ses états de service. Formation d'élite utilisée dans le dénouement de situations critiques, bien équipée et recrutant la crème des officiers, l'Escadron Ender était connu à travers toute la galaxie, mais bien peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la couleur de leurs uniformes, tellement ses interventions restaient discrètes et efficaces. Ben y avait rapidement fait ses preuves et du jeune officier sortit de l'école, il était devenu un maillon important de l'Escadron. Ses conseils étaient reconnus et écoutés.  
Leur locaux se trouvaient sur Coruscant, du moins leur quartier général. Mais pour préserver l'anonymat de ses membres et la discrétion de ses opérations, leur QG arborait la façade d'une entreprise relativement peu connue et qui n'intéressait personne. Quiconque aurait fouillé un tant soit peu dans les dossiers et les comptes de l'entreprise se serait aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Pas d'activité visible, pas de transactions, pas de listing du personnel, jamais aucune lumière de l'extérieur, des recettes et des dépenses inexistantes... mais personne ne se souciait d'une entreprise comme celle-ci et c'était exactement l'effet escompté. De plus, aucun des soldats de l'Escadron ne devait être reconnu. Dès l'incorporation, les dossiers des candidats étaient tous effacés et remplacés par d'autres. Leurs vies étaient maintenant confidentielles et l'Empire pouvait en disposer comme bon lui semblait. Quand Ben pénétra la première fois dans les locaux, il fut agréablement surpris. Malgré les apparences, les locaux du QG étaient flambant neuf et techniquement très à la pointe du progrès.

Au milieu d'une matinée comme tant d'autres, Ben se trouvait en train de faire du sport dans la salle de musculation. Une condition physique rigoureuse leur était demandée pour mener à bien les missions parfois éprouvantes qu'ils avaient à accomplir. La journée était régulièrement divisée en trois parties : entraînement physique, cours et théorie, pratique et simulations. Les recrues n'avaient que peu de temps libre et même quand ils en disposaient, ils le mettaient à profit pour réviser et s'entraîner. Au bout de quelques mois d'un pareil rythme, il était courant que les jeunes recrues ne se reconnaissent plus dans un miroir ! Ben était en train de travailler sa vitesse de frappe sur une cible mobile quand une alarme discrète retentit dans le bâtiment. Il ne l'entendit pas de suite. C'est une petite lumière rouge clignotante qui attira son attention. La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître son ami Berek.

_- C'est l'alarme, Ben !_ claironna-t-il.

Ben acquiesça. Il désactiva le dispositif d'entraînement et essuya rapidement la sueur de son visage. Il enfila à la hâte son uniforme, un treillis facile à mettre et se lança en courant dans les couloirs. Il arriva en même temps que les autres en salle de briefing. La pièce était grande et confortable et une table imposante trônait en son milieu. Quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, un émetteur holographique projetait en son centre les informations importantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général Merlouif arriva. Le briefing pu alors commencer.

_- Bonjour à tous_, entama-t-il.

Sa voix était grave, bourrue et sa moustache frémissait quand il parlait.

_- Voici les faits. A dix heures et trente-trois minutes, heure locale, l'Ubiqtorat recevait un appel de secours de l'un de ses agents en mission. Le signal provenait de Kamino, dans la bordure extérieure. Selon toutes vraisemblances, l'Agent Drek Svar vient d'être capturé par les forces rebelles. Les agents de cet organisme sont remarquablement bien formés pour résister aux interrogatoires, mais ils ne peuvent pas éternellement cacher ce qu'ils savent. C'est là que nous intervenons. Des questions ?_  
_- L'Ubiqtorat ne possède-t-il pas sa propre force d'intervention ?_ fit remarquer une recrue.  
_- C'est exact. Ils sont aussi capables que nous pour le sauver des griffes ennemies. Mais Drek Svar possède une trop grande valeur aux yeux de l'alliance rebelle. En ce moment même, les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat sont espionnés, peut-être de l'intérieur et très certainement de l'extérieur. Dès que l'Oméga Force se mettra en branle, ces maudits mouchards avertiront leur contact et il sera certainement impossible de retrouver l'agent. Ils le changeront de planète et de système autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que nous perdions sa trace. L'Ubiqtorat jouera le mort pour tromper la vigilance ennemie, pendant que nous préparerons notre intervention._  
_- Comment avons-nous localisé sa trace ?_  
_- Nous avons donc contacté Kamino. Et nous avons obtenu une entière coopération de leur part. Ils nous ont fourni les renseignements de leurs radars. Nous avons ainsi obtenu l'heure de passage en hyperespace de la navette, et quelques indices quant aux destinations possibles._

Le général reprit son souffle et aiguisa sa fine moustache.

_- Les ordinateurs viennent de calculer les trajectoires possibles et leur durée. Ils les ont comparé aux registres d'arrivées des différentes planètes et il y a de fortes présomptions pour que l'agent soit détenu sur Tatooine. C'est une planète trop éloignée de la juridiction impériale pour que les rebelles se sentent inquiétés. Mais à la moindre alerte, ils n'hésiteront pas à se déplacer autant de fois que nécessaire. Il y a d'autres présomptions sur d'autres planètes, mais les ordinateurs ne leur ont accordé qu'un pourcentage de chance minime. Cependant, certains d'entre vous iront sur ces planètes pour préparer une éventuelle intervention. Le gros de l'Escadron Ender se rendra sur Tatooine, nous n'avons pas alerté la garnison locale pour ne pas alerter les rebelles. Certains de nos agents sont déjà en place sur la planète et entament les premières investigations dans la plus extrême discrétion. Nous allons mettre à profit notre avantage, soldats !_

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se détacha, sortant de l'obscurité.

_- Prenez place parmi nous, Lieutenant Emon Kalem._

Le général se tourna vers les membres de l'Escadron Ender.

_- Je vous présente le directeur de la célèbre force Oméga, de l'Ubiqtorat. Sur demande de leur part, nous avons accepté qu'il participe activement à la préparation et au déroulement de notre intervention. Je suis certain que ses conseils nous serons utiles dans notre recherche de perfection._  
_- C'est trop d'honneur, Général. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre._

Emon était un fin et grand gaillard, mais on distinguait sous sa combinaison treillis une musculature développée. Son visage tirait vers l'ovale et ses yeux brillaient de confiance et de sagesse.

_- J'avais fini de leur expliquer ce que nous savons déjà tout deux._

Il regarda le bracelet à son poignet et reprit la parole.

_- P'tits gars, préparez votre barda, embarquement dans 17 minutes pour les navettes en partance pour l'Errinic. Nous achèverons le briefing pendant le voyage. Exécution._

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les soldats se trouvaient rangés devant l'embarcadère n°18, où plusieurs navettes Lambda les attendaient. Quand la voûte nuageuse de Coruscant s'effaça, remplacée par la voûte céleste, un spectacle magnifique s'offrit à leurs yeux : le resplendissant et phénoménal Errinic. Ce dernier orbitait avec une grâce imposante autour du Centre Impérial, symbole vivant de la force inébranlable de l'Empire. Il en avait connu des batailles, dont une majorité de victoires écrasantes. Tous avaient hâte de voir de l'intérieur cette splendeur qui, de nombreuses fois, avait fait briller l'honneur de l'Empire en remportant des batailles perdues d'avance. Leurs navettes furent lentement tractées et entraînées dans un des nombreux hangars du stardestroyer. La procédure dura quelques minutes, que Ben utilisa pour connaître un peu plus le membre de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Directeur de l'Oméga Force, c'est ça ?_ interrogea-t-il.

Emon était assis à coté de lui et il tourna la tête.

_- C'est ça... mais je trouve le terme un peu pompeux. Appelez-moi Emon, simplement.  
- Ca me va. Je suis Ben Yardis, enchanté.  
- J'ai lu votre dossier... brillante carrière, Ben.  
- Je pensais que mon dossier était de ces dossiers que peu de gens peuvent espérer lire ?  
- Il l'est. Disons que j'ai un haut niveau d'habilitation dans l'Ubiqtorat. Ceci explique cela.  
- En tout cas, merci.  
- De rien,_ répondit Emon sérieusement. _Vous êtes un officier prometteur et j'ai hâte de vous voir, votre escadron et vous, à l'oeuvre. Ca ne saurait tarder, je pense._  
_- Les rebelles sont d'ores et déjà cuits, et ce ne sera pas à cause du soleil de Tatooine !_

Ben s'esclaffa de bon coeur, Emon hocha la tête et d'autres qui suivaient leur conversation sourirent.

Quand la navette se fut immobilisée, la cloison s'effaça, libérant les hommes et leur matériel sur la baie d'embarquement. L'intérieur du vaisseau ressemblait à une vaste fourmilière. Tout y était organisé jusqu'au plus petit détail, et pourtant le premier sentiment qu'on en avait était celui d'une cohue générale. Des uniformes de toutes les teintes, des armures brillantes, des combinaisons fières et sombres, des robots de toutes les formes, tout n'était que mouvement et disparité. Une silhouette familière s'approcha : le général Merlouif les attendait déjà.

**Chapitre 4. Une séance d'interrogation à l'ancienne**

Drek reprit connaissance.  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait était l'irruption brutale des soldats rebelles dans la navette. Puis son esprit avait sombré dans un puit noir et profond. Des rayons paralysants, à n'en pas douter. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, l'officier se trouvait dans une petite pièce aux parois métalliques. Un néon diffusait une pâle clarté sur les murs sans âmes. Il se trouvait assis sur une chaise, les mains ligotées derrière le dos du dossier. On ne l'avait pas encore touché, ni maltraité. Pas encore, du moins. Il ne chercha même pas à se défaire de ses liens, se doutant que le noeud avait été fait avec efficacité. De toute façon, cela ne lui aurait servi à rien. Il se décontracta donc et attendit patiemment une visite prochaine. Quand il fut certain que la trotteuse dans sa tête venait d'effectuer son soixantième tour, il se prit à rire. Le petit jeu et la petite mise en scène étaient fort bien connus de l'agent Drek, qui l'avait appliqué à quelques reprises. C'était tellement prévisible. Classique. Faire mijoter le prisonnier à petit feu en lui faisant ressasser et ressasser sa situation. Situation qui n'était pas très plaisante pour l'officier, mais il n'allait pas leur donner ce plaisir. Certainement pas. Il s'étira et décida, contre toute attente, d'essayer de dormir. Sa tête pendait en arrière et ses jambes étaient allongées, ce n'était pas confortable mais il avait connu pire. Il chercha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil dans les premières minutes... et dans les suivantes, ce fut le sommeil qui le prit à l'improviste. Drek avait peu dormi ces dernières nuits et son corps avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour récupérer.

Il rêva. Combien d'heures Drek avait passé à dormir, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais il se rappelait très bien du personnage récurent qui était revenu dans chacun de ses rêves, comme un leitmotiv. Taun We. Cette... charmante ? Kaminienne dont il s'était rapproché au cours de sa mission. Au cours de ses rêves, elle arborait toujours la même tenue, magnifique et lumineuse. Son long cou penché sur lui, la conseillère lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort, de courage. A chaque fois qu'il voulait parler, elle lui intimait le silence en posant un doigt délicat sur les lèvres de l'officier. Elle lui caressa même les cheveux pendant un temps, apaisant ses craintes et ses doutes.

Après avoir été réveillé de la manière la plus brutale qui soit, une paire de gifles, Drek pouvait encore apercevoir la jolie Kaminienne qui lui susurrait que tout se passerait bien, qu'il devait avoir confiance. Il leva les yeux et détailla son interlocuteur... ou plutôt, son interlocutrice, car il s'agissait bien d'une rebelle de la gente féminine. Il fut terriblement surpris et cela devait se lire sur son visage.

_- Je vous étonne ?_ commença-t-elle d'une voix pas si froide. _Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de voir une femme diriger un interrogatoire, avouez-le. L'empire que vous servez reste un indécrottable ramassis de misogynes, en plus de leurs nombreux autres défauts._  
Drek se cantonna au mutisme.  
_- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? Ce n'est pas galant de votre part, officier.  
- J'ai tendance à oublier la galanterie quand je suis réveillé d'une si charmante façon._

Elle sourit et Drek l'observa avec minutie. Elle était très mignonne, et là encore, il fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver devant lui une femme, et encore moins une femme au physique si agréable. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux qui lui descendaient sur les épaules. Plusieurs mèches rebelles encadraient un visage doux et fin, tandis que deux petits yeux aux reflets émeraude l'épiaient et le jaugeaient. Si on ajoutait à cette description que la jeune femme possédait des courbes à rendre jalouse n'importe laquelle des mannequins de Coruscant, Drek aurait pu se croire au paradis. Une mallette disposée à coté d'elle, à moitié ouverte, laissait apparaître une gamme d'outils de tailles et de formes diverses destinés à la pratique séculaire de la torture raffinée. L'officier revint vite sur terre.

_- Oh !_ pouffa-t-elle. _Je suis certaine que vous avez aimé ça._  
_- Il va sans dire que je préfère être giflé par une créature aussi charmante que vous._  
Cette discussion commençait à l'amuser, finalement.  
_- Merci pour le compliment, officier. Vous voyez, vous redevenez galant.  
- Ne pas l'être serait un affront pour mon ego, même dans la situation actuelle._  
Elle lui envoya une dose non négligeable de phéromones sexuelles à travers le regard.  
_- Je connais pratiquement votre vie par coeur,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je n'en doute pas. Le contraire m'eut étonné. Mais votre misérable service de renseignements ne vous a communiqué que ce que l'Empire voulait que vous sachiez._  
Sa voix avait frôlé le dédain.  
_- Drek... ne le prenez pas comme çà, tout avait si bien commencé entre nous ! Vous venez de me vexer, vraiment. J'avais tellement envie de vous surprendre, vous m'avez coupé dans mon élan. Pourtant je sais des choses sur vous que même l'Ubiqtorat ignore. Vilain garçon. Pour la peine, je crois bien que je vais vous punir._

Elle farfouilla sa mallette et en sortit un bandeau d'une teinte violemment rougeâtre. D'une main experte, elle banda les yeux de l'officier, sans oublier de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa joue alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Drek en connaissait un bout sur l'art de déstabiliser. Mettre le prisonnier en situation d'anxiété en le privant du sens de la vue. Encore un classique des manuels sur la torture douce. Par contre le baiser, lui, n'était mentionné nulle part !

_- Vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne connais même pas le vôtre...  
- Pour vous, ce sera Elna, bel officier._  
Drek perçut le son d'outils qui s'entrechoquaient. La punition ?  
_- J'ai choisi un outil particulièrement classique que vous connaissez bien, officier. Mais je vous laisse la surprise de le découvrir, et aussi de découvrir sur quelle partie de votre corps j'en jouerai._  
_- Elna, s'il vous plait, vous savez bien que c'est inutile,_ constata Drek. _Je suis pratiquement conditionné pour subir ce genre de traitement tout en gardant le sourire ! Ce n'est pas..._

_  
_Une vive douleur sur sa cuisse gauche. Un jaillissement de souffrance puis plus rien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Drek douta de son conditionnement. Mais la douleur s'effaça comme par enchantement. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler. La douce voix d'Elna lui parvint.

_- Je sais, ça fait mal. Vous m'en voyez désolée.  
- J'en doute... mais ce n'est pas la question_, lui répondit une voix affaiblie.  
_- Effectivement, officier. Je vous sais extrêmement intelligent. Mettez-vous un instant à ma place... que feriez-vous pour obtenir ces précieux renseignements ?  
- Et bien, puisque nous parlons d'égal à égal, en ce qui concerne ce domaine tout du moins, j'emploierai en premier lieu le levier psychique car je ne suis pas un adepte des tortures physiques. Avec moins de douceur que vous, je dois bien l'admettre, je ne suis qu'un mâle.  
- Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Parlons donc de votre femme et de votre fille._

Drek s'en voulu de l'avoir mise sur la voie. Mais de toute façon, elle en serait venue là d'une manière ou d'une autre alors autant ne pas retarder une discussion qui devait inévitablement arriver.

_- Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire, _lâcha l'officier maladroitement.

- _Elle ? _intervint Elna_. De qui parlez-vous donc ? De votre tendre aimée ou de votre charmante fille ?_

_- Je me fiche de savoir comment vous avez obtenu cette information, mais laissez ma fille en dehors de ça !  
- Vous me décevez un peu. Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase et combien de fois l'avez-vous entendu également ? Je vous le demande..._  
_- Trop souvent, c'est vrai,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Les formalités étant échangées, à présent il est temps d'en venir au coeur même du sujet qui nous intéresse. N'est-ce pas, officier ? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me voir, aussi je vous ai lancé un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est loin de laisser les hommes... et les femmes !... indifférents. J'aurais presque envie de vous retirer ce bandeau pour que vous en profitiez._  
_- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point._

Comme un souffle, Elna détacha le morceau de tissu qui tomba sur les épaules de l'officier. Drek tomba sur deux yeux de braises qui le fixaient. Il détourna le regard sur sa cuisse meurtrie. Le tissu était encore intact et rien n'indiquait l'origine de la douleur. Brûlure par induction, peut-être. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les êtres qu'il aimait et qui l'attendaient sur Coruscant...

_- Je veux savoir comment vous avez appris pour ma fille et... ma femme. J'ai passé des années à cultiver le mystère qui les entoure et je voudrais bien savoir où j'ai failli._  
Elle lui envoya un petit sourire presque tendre.  
_- C'est vous qui me surprenez, officier. J'ai rencontré un tas d'hommes, je ne vous parlerai pas des femmes, célibataires ou mariés, jeunes ou vieux, vierges ou non, tendres ou machos... mais aucun ne possédait cette sensibilité qui affleure en vous dès que vous parlez de votre petite protégée. Vous feriez… vous faites ? un bon père de famille, droit et fidèle, et vous me plaisez. Si je n'étais pas si volage et frivole..._

Drek sentit la main d'Elna lui caresser la cuisse. A travers le tissu rugueux de son uniforme, il pouvait sentir combien elle était douce. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit l'image de cette créature, en face de lui, mais sans y parvenir complètement. La main hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha de son entrejambe. L'officier sursauta et ses cuisses tremblèrent. C'était loin d'être désagréable... c'était pire et il essaya tant bien que mal de focaliser son attention ailleurs… sur sa petite Daphné par exemple.

_- Voyons, officier... détendez-vous. Que vous importe de penser à autre chose qu'à moi en cet instant ? Tout est si loin et moi, je suis là, tout près de vous. Sentez-vous la chaleur qui brûle en moi ? Libérez celle qui brûle au fond de vous, laissez-vous aller, mon officier !_

Drek ferma les yeux mais ne pu effacer l'horrible et indécente vision d'Elna. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, elle était désirable mais c'était tout. Il n'allait pas laisser ses bas instincts primaires prendre le dessus. C'était un officier Impérial et il devait garder la dignité qui sied à tout officier.

_- Laissez-moi !_ eut-il le courage de crier.  
La main se retira et en même temps, le sourire sur le visage de la jolie rebelle.  
_- Vous n'êtes pas un homme !  
- Je suis l'officier Drek Svar, agent de l'Ubiqtorat en mission pour le compte de l'Empereur.  
- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

Sa voix s'était achevée sur une note des plus malsaines. Elle remit le bandeau sur les yeux de l'officier qui n'eut pas droit cette fois-ci au petit baiser. Le même bruit que tout à l'heure... Elna cherchait apparemment l'outil qui stimulerait le mieux ses pulsions sadiques.

- _Je vais prendre du plaisir à jouer avec vous, Drek. Et dans quelques heures, vous me supplierez de faire de vous ce que je désirerai, pourvu que la souffrance se taise. Mais il sera trop tard. Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi experte que vous dans le raffinement de la torture, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Dans quelques heures, vous ne serez plus le fier et pédant officier impérial, vous serez un morceau de chair sanguinolent et souffrant... vous serez ma chose à moi. Quand enfin, vous serez anéanti physiquement, je ferais en sorte de vous anéantir moralement en m'occupant de ce qu'il y a de plus sacré pour vous : votre petite Daphné, c'est ça ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point mon imagination perfide est constructive, quand j'ai devant moi un si bel étalon, prêt à assouvir mes petits fantasmes. Au travail, officier, au travail, nous avons des choses à faire !  
_  
Drek ne se rappelait plus quand la douleur avait commencé, ni même quand elle avait fini. Si même elle avait fini car il avait toujours profondément mal. Elna avait débuté les choses en douceur, si on peut dire. Des micros souffrances distribuées ça et là sur son corps nu. Car elle avait prit soin de le déshabiller complètement, lui enlevant toute dignité et profitant par la même occasion du spectacle de son corps. Drek n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Les supplications et les prières n'auraient rien donné, il le savait d'expérience. Et il était déterminé - avait-il jamais eu le moindre doute ? - à ne rien révéler de sa mission. Il était l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat et par la même, le bras de l'Empereur : il ne devait pas faillir. Plutôt couper le bras que de le voir corrompre, pourrir jusqu'à la moelle, infecté par cette vermine rebelle.  
Il avait toujours terriblement mal, il n'était même pas en état de dire si Elna était toujours dans la pièce, s'il était allongé ou encore attaché sur sa chaise. Il ne sentait de son corps que les milliards d'informations de douleur transmis par ses nerfs. Combien de temps la séance avait-elle duré ? Une heure, deux heures, dix heures ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Tout n'avait été qu'un déferlement de souffrance, une montée en puissance progressive de la torture jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle à la mort. Oui, il avait hurlé. Son corps avait hurlé. Mais son âme, bien trempée par des années d'éducation, n'était toujours pas prête à se livrer aux rebelles. Après les micros souffrances, Elna était passée aux coupures insidieuses, aux endroits où celles-ci irradiaient le plus la douleur, les muqueuses n'étant pas en reste, ainsi que les parties génitales. Le pire dans tout ça était de ne pas savoir sur quelle partie du corps la prochaine plaie naîtrait. Mais le fait d'avoir déjà administré ce genre de douleur ; oui Drek l'avait déjà pratiqué de nombreuses fois ; le rendait plus fort pour la supporter. Ce qui le différenciait des autres prisonniers. La bouche emplie de sang et sa langue hurlant son tourment, Drek eut droit à un court répit.

_- Vous êtes un bel homme et c'est plaisir à vous voir souffrir, officier. Je tenais à vous le dire.  
- Je... ne dirais rien... c'est inutile,_ articula-t-il la bouche en feu.  
_- Je le sais bien. Je n'essaye même pas de soutirer les informations que vous détenez. Ce serait pure perte pour le moment. Vous êtes au-dessus de la souffrance physique, mais peut-être pas au-dessus de la souffrance morale. Et je compte bien tout savoir tôt ou tard._  
_- Alors... pourquoi ?_  
_- Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas professionnel. Cette perte de temps n'est pas digne de moi, mais j'y prends un tel plaisir. C'est malheureux que vous n'en preniez pas, vous, mais soyez assurée que je m'amuse._  
_- J'aime assez ce que vous faites, Elna,_ ironisa-t-il. _Non, vraiment... Je n'y mets pas moi-même un tel art de la sophistication, mais j'admire votre façon de procéder, votre mise en scène, vos gestes sensuels et si... douloureux. Nous pourrions un jour mettre en commun nos connaissances, nous y gagnerons certainement tous les deux. Qu'en dites vous ?_

_  
_Elna rit de bon cœur.  
_- Je vois que vous avez toujours le sens de l'humour. Vous me plaisez de plus en plus.  
- A votre service, ma jolie rebelle.  
- Bien, ne perdons plus de temps et passons au degré supérieur, alors !_

Le degré supérieur était le préféré d'Elna. Sans la voir, il pouvait distinguer les petits cris jouissifs qu'elle poussait à chacun de ses hurlements. L'extraction d'ongle était un jeu qu'elle maniait avec merveille. Rapide et précise, elle les faisait sauter avec dextérité, comme si elle pratiquait depuis sa naissance. Mais la souffrance qui accompagnait chaque arrachage était tout sauf rapide. Une espèce de douleur sourde mais tellement forte que Drek en versait des larmes. Il ne bougeait même pas ses doigts, sachant qu'il ne faisait que retarder la douleur et qu'il valait mieux l'affronter plutôt que la fuir. Quand Elna passa à la souffrance par induction nerveuse, au niveau de son mâle attribut, il voulu s'évanouir mais son mental était si fort qu'il encaissa la douleur plutôt que de l'éviter. Il avait versé tant de larmes qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore en avoir. Cette douleur était multipliée par cette sensation de déshonneur, d'avilissement qu'il ressentait alors que son organe bondissait comme un pantin désarticulé sous les inductions nerveuses. Et la nature étant ce qu'elle était et par un bizarre mécanisme chimique, celui-ci se durcissait au fur et à mesure que l'officier rugissait. Il y eut une seconde pause mais il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.  
_- Un peu diminué… humilié peut-être… même pas ?_interrogea Elna.  
Il mit de longues minutes à récupérer ses esprits, avant qu'il ne perçoive à nouveau la voix de la rebelle.  
_- Un vrai régal... cracha-t-il avec dédain.  
- Je savais que vous aimeriez._

Il sentit une poigne enserrer son « instrument » tout droit dressé. La main chaude d'Elna commença à serrer, comprimant veines et artères jusqu'à ce que le membre se mette à violacer. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair jusqu'au sang, lentement et tendrement. Cette situation lui était plus qu'insupportable mais pour une fois, il se taisait, conscient que gâcher le plaisir de la rebelle ne lui causerait que des problèmes supplémentaires.

_- Je n'ai pas voulu lui causer trop de dommages, _entama-t-elle_. Je suis certain que tôt où tard, de votre plein gré, vous vous en servirez pour assouvir mon désir. Quand je posséderai enfin votre âme et votre corps, complètement et sans rémission. Nous passerons du bon temps, Drek, je m'en réjouis déjà._  
La pression sur son appendice se relâcha et les sensations commencèrent à revenir comme la marée recouvre son territoire. La sale petite garce, pensa-t-il. Ses lèvres étaient sèches mais il continua de parler.  
_- J'ai hâte... d'y être. Ne peut-on pas... accélérer les choses ?_  
Sa voix était hachée par ses halètements tourmentés.  
_- Vous ne savourez pas assez l'instant présent, officier. Moi si._  
_- Désolé de montrer... autant d'empressement, Elna... mais je suis assez pressé, une mission de la plus haute importance m'attend... pour le compte de l'Empereur... je ne voudrais pas me mettre en retard !_  
_- Je ne vois pas le temps passer avec vous, Drek. Vous êtes un amour. M'en direz vous plus sur votre mission ou resterez-vous borné comme un Bantha ? Notez que cela ne me gêne pas, car je finirai par le savoir. C'était simplement histoire de pimenter notre conversation._  
_- Vous êtes bien... rapide, jolie rebelle. Nous en sommes... à peine aux préliminaires._  
Elle fit une petite moue de mépris.  
_- Excusez-moi, Drek. Continuons donc !_

Il sentit des électrodes se poser sur ses tempes. Le matériel lourd. Si elles étaient aussi perfectionnées que celle conçues par l'Empire, l'officier savait qu'il avait du mouron à se faire. Mais dans l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, plus rien ne lui importait, ni la vie, ni la mort, ni rien du tout. Sauf une seule et unique chose : ne rien révéler. Qu'était sa vie ? Rien. Qu'était l'Empire ? Tout. Il ne fallait pas sacrifier l'Empire pour un individu, aussi précieux soit-il. Il aurait bien tenté le grand plongeon dans le gouffre dont on ne revient pas, mais les rebelles avaient prit soin de retirer sa fausse dent remplie de cyanure. Pourtant, Marlek l'avait assemblé avec le plus grand soin, à partir de matériaux indétectables de la plus haute technologie. Elle devait passer inaperçue sur tous les types de scans et de filtres, et assurer aux membres de l'Ubiqtorat de pouvoir choisir la fin de leur choix en cas de capture. Il fallait croire que la technologie rebelle était bien avancée. Drek ne cessait de dire qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la menace terroriste. Il avait maintenant la preuve flagrante de son raisonnement, et ce depuis toujours. L'Empire avait sans doute du matériel de pointe, mais cette gangrène réussissait toujours à s'en procurer une partie, par quelque moyen détourné que ce soit. Il fallait compter avec ça maintenant.

Un déclic coupa le fil de sa pensée et quelques secondes après, son cerveau sembla exploser. Une douleur aiguë et inhumaine, pire que si une lame traversait et retraversait son cerveau sans s'arrêter. Il poussa un hurlement si fort qu'Elna en fut presque effrayée. Presque. Elle sourit et entreprit de monter le niveau d'intensité de l'appareil. Cette fois-ci, Drek pu différencier avec une précision inouïe l'explosion de chacune des cellules de son cerveau. Elles ne semblaient pas exploser toutes ensemble, non, toutes crevaient comme des bulles qui remontent à la surface d'un verre de champagne (Corellien, cela dit), les unes après les autres et cet effet démultipliait la torture par un million. Quand ses poumons se furent vidés de tout leur oxygène, l'officier se surprit à hurler encore. Son mental était à bout, mais le temps était loin encore ou il révélerait les sombres complots de l'Empereur. Le petit manège de la rebelle dura un temps indéterminé mais dans sa souffrance proche de la folie, Drek constata qu'il durait bien plus longtemps que les précédents jeux. Son corps lui faisait hurler des mots qu'il n'aurait pas prononcé en temps normal : des supplications implorant la pitié. La pitié était un sentiment qui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps à travers l'univers. Et il savait en son âme et conscience que cela ne servait à rien et ne faisait qu'accroître le sadisme du tortionnaire. Elna avait encore augmenté l'appareil d'un cran et cette fois ci, le corps de l'officier jugea que trop, c'était trop, et il sombra dans un profond coma...

Il était allongé, semble-t-il. A même sur le sol, ou alors dans un lit très dur, et froid comme la mort. Le bandeau était toujours sur ses yeux. Ses coupures lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il ne sentait rien sur sa peau, soit qu'elle était devenue totalement insensible, soit qu'on l'avait entre temps revêtu d'habits ou d'une couverture. Il tendit ce qui lui restait d'oreilles et analysa la pièce. Il n'eu aucune difficulté à localiser la respiration d'une seconde personne, non loin de lui. Selon toute probabilité, c'était Elna. C'était elle qui s'occupait de son cas... mais il n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir une autre personne, plus compréhensive, plus amicale, prête à l'écouter et à l'aider, selon la vieille méthode de la dualité de personnalité. Un bourreau cruel et sadique et son opposé, dont le but était de soutirer la confiance du prisonnier. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_- Bonjour, officier._

Elna.

Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas changer son interlocutrice. D'un coté parce que l'officier aimait bien la jolie rebelle, de l'autre parce que de toute façon, il connaissait bien le procédé et n'aurait pas craqué pour autant. Il se releva tout doucement et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'Elna accourre pour lui apporter son aide.

_- Attendez, Drek, je vais vous aider.  
- Non... souffla-t-il.  
- Comme vous voulez..._ répondit Elna, pour le moins vexée.  
_- Ce serait contraire aux règles de la galanterie et du savoir-vivre._

L'officier se força à sourire alors qu'il faisait des efforts désespérés pour se mettre d'aplomb. Ses jambes étaient faibles et refusaient d'exécuter correctement les ordres de son cerveau. Il se reprit à plusieurs fois, d'autant plus gauchement que ses yeux ne pouvaient rien voir. Une fois debout, ses jambes tremblèrent de plus belle et son corps oscilla vers l'avant de façon dangereuse. Un afflux trop rapide de sang dans le crâne lui fit soudain tourner la tête et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Son corps s'effondra comme une masse devenue soudain inerte et sans vie. Il bascula de tout son poids en avant... et fut rattrapé de justesse par la rebelle. Elle encaissa le choc sans broncher et enserra le torse de l'officier dans ses petits bras.

Une porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs soldats rebelles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, l'arme au poing.  
_- Un problème, mademoiselle ?_ s'enquit l'un d'eux.  
_- Aucun à part votre présence, retournez à votre poste.  
- Voulez-vous que nous vous aidions à...  
- Je vous ai donné un ordre !_ aboya-t-elle.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce était à nouveau redevenue le terrain de chasse d'Elna. Son terrain favori et elle comptait bientôt agrémenter son tableau de chasse avec la tête de l'officier Drek. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes dans mes bras._

L'officier avait reprit connaissance mais il était encore trop faible pour parler, encore moins pour bouger et tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte féminine. Son esprit n'était que chaos et à travers ce chaos, il percevait la douce voix de la rebelle. Cette dernière supportait toujours le poids de Drek sans ciller. Sa main droite glissa le long de son dos et vint caresser les cheveux de l'officier, tendrement.

_- La... la... ne dites rien._

Ses pupilles étaient closes et pourtant, il semblait deviner la silhouette de celle qui le tenait dans ses bras. Une charmante extra-terrestre à la peau bleuté et douce, au regard transperçant et généreux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, comme dans son rêve. C'était bon de se laisser aller, de se sentir en sécurité. Sa voix était douce et ses gestes si tendres. Drek aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement.

_- Taun We..._ souffla-t-il.  
Elna enregistra mentalement le nom pour de plus amples recherches, avant de répondre.  
_- Il n'y a pas de Taun We dans cette pièce. Il n'y a que votre amie et confidente, Elna._  
L'officier reçut une décharge en plein cœur. Si même son esprit commençait à le tromper... il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte mais ses muscles ne lui répondirent pas... il voulut pleurer.  
_- Lâchez-moi, implora-t-il._

_- Ne faites pas l'enfant, si je vous lâche, vous allez tomber._

Arrivant au terme de ses forces, Elna l'accompagna doucement au sol et l'adossa contre une des parois métalliques. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et s'assit à coté de lui, posant sa main délicate sur sa jambe gauche. Même là, elle était encore trop près de lui à son goût. Mais il n'avait plus la force de rien faire, juste de se laisser aller, sa tête appuyée contre le métal froid, dodelinant de gauche à droite d'un air las. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, mais il ne sentait plus le bandeau. Elna avait du le lui enlever en l'amenant par terre.

_- Votre fille est vraiment charmante, officier.  
- Nooon..._ accusa-t-il d'une voix flétrie.  
_- Elle est plutôt intelligente pour son âge._  
Les lèvres de Drek tremblèrent et il se mura dans le silence.  
_- Je n'ai pas encore d'enfants, mais si je devais avoir une fille, j'aimerai qu'elle lui ressemble, vraiment._  
Toujours rien.  
_- Votre fille danse divinement bien, en tout cas. C'est une bonne idée que de l'avoir inscrite à ces cours._  
Le menton s'abaissa tristement.  
_- Je suis certaine qu'en grandissant, elle développera une profonde aversion pour votre exécrable empire. Qui sait si elle ne deviendra pas une grande rebelle, un jour. Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive, en tout cas. Elle le mérite. Quand son père et sa mère auront disparu, la pauvre petite aura besoin de nouveaux repères. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle obtienne le meilleur des enseignements, basé sur la justice et l'amour de la liberté._  
C'en était trop pour le cœur gonflé de l'officier.  
_- Un beau jour... nous nous reverrons... que ce soit dans ce monde... ou dans l'autre, en enfer... je jure sur la tête de ceux qui me sont le plus chers ... de vous faire payer..._  
_- Des menaces... c'est si bas. Je ne vous ai encore rien fait !_ lança Elna d'une voix innocente. _Je suis certain qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger. Je vous propose un choix... votre protégée et son bonheur ou bien l'empire que vous servez aveuglément. Regardez, Drek... dans ma main._

_  
_Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et la lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes. Mais il distingua ce que la rebelle agitait devant ses yeux : une photo de sa fille. Elle avait été prise par un badaud sur la demande de l'officier, un beau jour de permission sur Coruscant. Drek tenait sa fille entre les bras. Ils souriaient car c'était un jour spécial pour Daphné. Elle avait obtenu un A+ à son examen de fin d'année pour les jeunesses impériales. Elle agitait le diplôme du bout de son petit bras. Elle irradiait la joie.

_- Vous avez fouillé chez moi !  
- Un tout petit peu. Nous n'avons rien dérangé, c'est promis. Tenez, prenez-la._

Elle manipula les bracelets qui entravaient ses mains. Ils s'ouvrèrent comme par enchantement, quelques secondes plus tard. Drek aurait-il eu la force, à ce moment, de sauter sur la rebelle pour tenter de la tuer ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé à son sort, ni à la donne du problème. La rébellion ferait toujours pression sur lui et sa famille pour qu'il trahisse. Il prit la photo de la main d'Elna et la serra contre son cœur, en ce lieu sinistre, c'est tout ce qui lui restait de Daphné...

_- Regardez bien cette photo, officier et répondez à ma question quand vous vous sentirez prêt. Votre allégeance pour l'Empire vaut-il plus à vos yeux que l'amour que vous portez à votre petite protégée ?_  
La voix était calme et posée, la rebelle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle continua.  
_- Je sais que votre première réponse, bornée, sera celle que je n'attends pas. Vous êtes conditionné pour me répondre ainsi. On vous a inculqué de force les préceptes de l'Ordre Nouveau et vous les recrachez par tous les pores de votre peau. Tout suinte l'Empire en vous. Mais je sais qu'au fond de vous, si je réussis à décrasser cette couche de stupidité et d'aveuglément qui caractérise tout bon officier, je trouverai l'homme qui placera sa famille bien avant la cause qu'il sert._  
Elle regarda l'officier dans les yeux, des yeux affaiblis mais toujours vivaces. Elle lui sourit avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Toute provocation, toute sexualité avait quitté sa voix.  
_- Prenez votre temps, Drek. Pour l'amour de Dieu, prenez votre temps. Laissez décanter ce que je viens de vous dire. Je vais vous faire transférer dans une cellule plus confortable et je reviendrai dans la soirée._  
Elle fit un signe devant la caméra située tout en haut de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux gardes de tout à l'heure vinrent prendre les ordres.  
_- Direction bloc de détention 3-A, soldats._

Ils précédèrent l'officier rebelle et son prisonnier à travers un dédale de couloirs qui formaient un inextricable labyrinthe, dont la majeure partie baignait dans l'obscurité. Il faisait froid et humide et Drek se douta qu'ils devaient se trouver dans les sous-sols... mais de quelle planète ? Il regarda de droite à gauche, comme méditant sur une folle entreprise mais son attitude n'échappa pas à la rebelle.

_- N'y pensez même pas. Ces couloirs ne mènent nulle part, et toutes les intersections sont codées. Dans la perspective où je ne réussirai pas à vous arrêter avant, ce dont je doute. Affaibli comme vous l'êtes, ce ne serait même pas drôle, vraiment.  
- On peut toujours essayer, Elna. Maintenant que mes deux mains sont libres, je ressens une nouvelle vigueur.  
- Même avec les mains libres, vous n'êtes pas une menace pour moi. Je suis désolée de douter de votre machisme viril et poilu, mais... vous n'avez aucune chance._  
_- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

D'un geste rapide, mais moins rapide qu'il n'aurait voulu, il s'empara de l'arme du rebelle devant lui. Elle était encore à son étui et n'était pas maintenue par l'attache réglementaire. Drek l'avait remarqué depuis un bon bout de chemin. Le soldat paierait cher cette négligence. Il appuya sur la gâchette.  
L'arme resta muette, au grand désarroi de l'officier.

_- Voyons, Drek... me croyez-vous vraiment si naïve ?_ lui dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air de reproche.  
Il lâcha l'arme qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique.  
_- Tout était prévu et je voulais me rendre compte de quelle reste de velléité vous disposiez. Apparemment, j'ai légèrement sous-estimé votre capacité physique. Je ne referais plus cette erreur dorénavant._  
L'officier serra ses poings et les leva à la hauteur de son visage.  
_- Il va falloir me passer sur le corps, maintenant._  
Elna soupira bruyamment en levant ses yeux au ciel.  
_- Vous voulez jouer ? Et bien nous jouerons... tous les deux._  
Elle fit signe aux deux soldats de s'écarter, ce qu'ils firent en maugréant quelque peu. Puis, fixant Drek droit dans les yeux, elle entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux.  
_- Laissez-moi quelques secondes, Drek... je suis toute à vous, mon chou.  
- La galanterie aura raison de nous, les hommes.  
- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui auraient attendu pour m'attaquer, comme vous faites.  
- Vous êtes prête ?_

Elna fit signe que oui. Si l'officier n'était pas trop sûr de venir à bout des deux soldats, il était au moins certain de se venger sur la jeune rebelle, un peu trop présomptueuse à son goût. Il se concentra sur chacun de ses muscles, les échauffant par de petites contractions.

_- Honneur à vous,_ commença Drek.

Elna ne tarda pas, elle envoya de la jambe avant un coup de pied frontal avec une violence et une rapidité inouïe. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'esquiver et cette attaque parfaite le décontenança. Il profita de l'élan de son coup de pied pour lui décocher une droite au niveau de la tête. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait au tour des soldats, avec un peu de chance. Son poing ne rencontra que du vide. La tête d'Elna avait disparue de son champ de vision. Mettant justement à profit son élan, elle avait enchaîné sur un coup de pied retourné avec une surprenante désinvolture. Celui-ci atteignit son but : le ventre de l'officier.  
Il y eut un bruit sec suivi d'un cri. Drek encaissa du mieux qu'il pu, c'est à dire mal car il ne s'y attendait pas. La rebelle aurait largement eu le temps de le finir, mais elle prit un malin plaisir à le laisser espérer. Quand la douleur se fut dissipée, il ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire amusé à Elna.

_- Vous êtes rapide pour une rebelle !  
- Allez, ne faites pas votre macho, vous savez que je suis plus forte que vous._  
_- Vous êtes forte, mais je doute que vous preniez le dessus sur moi._

Il envoya à son adversaire un coup de pied latéral puissant et rapide, qu'Elna vit arriver longtemps à l'avance. Elle absorba le choc de l'impact en se déplaçant sur le coté et saisit sa jambe, avant de le balayer au sol et de lui faire une clef de jambe. Les os grincèrent un peu et Drek frappa au sol de douleur.

_- C'est tout ce qu'on vous enseigne à l'Académie ?_

Honteux, l'officier se tu. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait rien dire car il gémissait de douleur. Elna lâcha sa prise et se remit en garde. Enervé, Drek se remit d'aplomb aussi vite qu'il le pu. Son corps commençait à lui obéir comme par le passé : avec perfection. Il enchaîna une série de rapides coups de poing et de pieds pour déborder la rebelle. Cette dernière para avec une précision remarquable chacun de ses coups. A la fin, elle contre-attaqua et Drek n'eut même pas le loisir de réagir. Elle le neutralisa au niveau des parties, comme elle aimait à le faire et enchaîna sur un coup de poing doublé au niveau du visage. L'officier vacilla sous les impacts et Elna le prit violemment à la gorge, avant de le plaquer avec une violence folle contre la paroi métallique. Elle enserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les gargouillements affolés de sa victime.

_- Echec et mat, Drek, fini de jouer maintenant._

Elna relâcha son étreinte et l'officier s'affala au sol. Elle fit signe aux soldats qui s'étaient écartés. L'un d'eux sortit une paire de bracelets métalliques et enserra ses poignets. Ils le relevèrent avec une délicatesse toute bourrue et le petit groupe se dirigea vers les quartiers de haute sécurité. Drek avait perdu, et ce sentiment d'échec lui était insupportable. Sa sortie d'école remontait à loin, et il était encore faible de l'interrogatoire, mais il aurait dû vaincre la rebelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être que le temps était venu de se remettre en question.  
Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il avait été conduit dans une petite pièce plus confortable que la précédente : une couche sommaire l'attendait et la luminosité était moins agressive. Les gardes et leur officier avaient disparus et il se retrouvait seul face à ses pensées. Mais celles-ci attendraient un peu. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit et s'effondra, l'obscurité bienfaisante ne tarda pas à recouvrir son âme fatiguée...

**Chapitre 5. Préparatifs**

Le Général était dans son élément et ses yeux s'animaient quand il parlait.

_- Vous avez sur cet écran la carte géophysique de Tatooine. Imprégnez-vous en. Comme vous le constatez, il n'y a que deux choses à la surface de cette maudite planète : du sable et... encore du sable. Le désert recouvre une grande partie de la planète, et les montagnes rocailleuses le reste. Si une intervention doit avoir lieu, il faut vous mettre en tête que les conditions ne seront pas optimums._

Un petit point rouge clignota sur la carte et le général effectua un zoom dessus.

_- Voilà Mos Esley, l'une des principales villes de cette planète de sauvages. Nous avons joué de chance sur ce coup-ci : une cellule rebelle a été mise sous surveillance il y a quelques semaines par des collaborateurs de l'Ubiqtorat. Et il s'avère que cette cellule s'est "excitée" justement dans le créneau horaire où l'officier Drek pourrait avoir atterrit sur Tatooine. C'est une chance, ça nous fait gagner du temps et des investigations. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont filé certains des terroristes, avec succès. Un avant-poste rebelle vient d'être découvert, quelque part au milieu du désert, bien dissimulé par la rocaille environnante. Il ne doit pas être le seul, évidemment, mais il y a de fortes chances que l'officier soit retenu là-bas... momentanément, du moins. L'avant-poste se situe en plein territoire Hutt et je présume que les rebelles doivent payer une taxe exorbitante pour profiter d'une couverture comme celle du seigneur du crime local. Tatooine est une planète aux moeurs assez libres, éloignée du joug impérial, mais elle n'en reste pas moins territoire de l'Empire. Nos ennemis ne prendront pas le risque d'y rester indéfiniment, avec leur précieuse capture. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, tout au plus, il sera transféré en toute sécurité vers une destination inconnue mais sûre, et nous aurons bien du mal à localiser et extraire l'officier, alors. Nous devons jouer la carte de la discrétion, absolument. C'est pour cela que les forces impériales locales n'ont pas été contactées. Je mettrai ma main au feu que la garnison impériale est infestée de rebelles et d'espions à la solde du crime organisé. L'Errinic est en simple mission de protection d'un convoi de ravitaillement, nous nous poserons sur Tatooine en toute discrétion. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont déjà tout préparé pour notre arrivée._

Il fit une pause, regardant ses soldats, avant de continuer.

_- Nous arriverons de nuit. Nous lancerons l'assaut à l'aube. C'est le meilleur moment pour surprendre totalement l'ennemi. Ceux qui ont veillé seront physiquement épuisés. Les autres, réveillés dans leur sommeil, seront mentalement inaptes à faire face à notre assaut efficace et impitoyable. N'ayez aucune pitié car eux n'en auront aucune. Ne pensez pas à faire de prisonniers, les mines de sel aux confins de l'Empire en regorgent déjà. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a toujours un ou deux rebelles qui jouent les morts. Nous pourrons toujours en retirer quelque chose... enfin par nous j'entends les services spécialisés de l'Ubiqtorat. D'ailleurs, j'attends en ce moment l'arrivée des clichés pris par leurs efficaces agents. Ca ne devrait plus tarder._

Un appareil à la droite du général émit un bip long et plusieurs courts. L'homme s'empressa d'appuyer sur plusieurs des touches de la console et la ville de Mos Esley s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une série de clichés. La base ennemie était moyennement grande, enclavée dans une passe montagneuse qui donnait sur un des plus grands déserts de la planète. Les photos étaient prises de très loin et, malgré un zoom maximum, on ne distinguait les formes qu'avec peine. Cependant, il faudrait bien s'en contenter. Le général resta pensif quelques instants avant de désigner une sorte de passe qui jaillissait d'un plateau, légèrement en hauteur des premiers toits de la base ennemie.

_- Si j'en juge par ce cliché, le meilleur moyen d'investir la base en toute efficacité est de passer par les hauteurs. Nous ne pouvons pas descendre en rappel, et cette petite corniche semble à première vue... impraticable. Les rebelles doivent le savoir, ils n'auraient pas installé leur base à cet endroit sinon. Elle ne semble pas garder. Nous aurons de grandes difficultés à la parcourir sans déclencher l'alerte. Je crains par-dessus tout les écroulements de pierres qui peuvent nous trahir. De plus, nous serons à découvert et visibles durant le temps que prendra notre descente, en espérant qu'elle soit rapide. Par contre, si nous arrivons à faire comme je dis, la victoire est assurée d'avance. Nous débarquerons par les toits et prendrons rapidement le contrôle de la base, en exterminant rapidement les moyens de communication et les ennemis qui se dresseront devant nous. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat estiment leur nombre autour de la cinquantaine. L'agent que nous recherchons devrait être facile à localiser une fois à l'intérieur._

Il stoppa et fit un tour de table, notant quelques expressions de réprobation.

_- Je sais que nous en sommes capables... nos entraînements quotidiens ne laisse plus aucune place au doute. Nous réussirons là ou les autres échoueront. Et même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre une fois sur place, nous en trouverions un. N'oubliez pas qui nous sommes ! Je ne suis pas idéaliste, ni même optimiste. Juste réaliste. J'ai vu les prouesses que chacun d'entre vous était capable. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, l'Agent Drek Svar est déjà libéré et je vois déjà les belles médailles qui brilleront sur vos uniformes._

Les expressions de désaveu disparurent très vite.

_- Bien, je veux que, durant le trajet vers Tatooine, vous preniez le maximum de repos possible. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour cette mission. Plus d'entraînement, donc, jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé avec cette mission de routine. Nous ferons un autre briefing avant de quitter le destroyer, quand nous serons proches de notre destination et avec de plus amples renseignements. A bientôt, soldats._

Ben déambulait à travers les coursives du super destroyer, désoeuvré. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de ne rien faire, et cela l'irritait. Les entraînements et les révisions lui prenaient tout son temps libre, c'est pour cela que tous les soldats du groupe d'élite faisaient preuve d'une efficacité totale. Toute leur vie, leurs actes, leur volonté étaient tournés vers l'accomplissement ultime, pour l'Empereur et pour l'Empire. Comme convenu, Ben retrouva son ami Berek dans une des salles de repos du vaisseau. La salle de repos en question tenait plus du bar de quartier que de la salle de repos, néanmoins. Dans une ambiance feutrée, gradés et moins gradés s'accordaient un temps de repos, autour d'un verre et avec leurs connaissances. Berek se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, très bien entouré. Deux jeunes cadettes buvaient ses paroles comme sorties de la bouche de l'Empereur. Il était en train de leur conter une de ses périlleuses missions sur une planète lointaine et hostile. Berek possédait un bel organe vocal qui charmait son entourage. En plus de ça, il fallait avouer qu'il était solidement charpenté. Un menton carré, des épaules si épaisses qu'elles pouvaient chacune supporter le poids d'un Bantha, des pectoraux à peine contenus par sa combinaison, des bras... mon dieu ce n'était plus des bras, et des jambes puissantes qui semblaient s'accrocher au sol comme les racines d'un arbre. Bref, Berek était aux anges et sa petite compagnie aussi. Son ami Ben hésita à le déranger, mais après tout...

_- ... à ce moment, je saisis le cou de mon agresseur et je le lance dans la cuve de produits chimiques, et...  
- Salut Berek !  
- ... une compagnie entière de rebelles me fonce dessus et...  
- Hum... Berek ?  
- ... j'appuie sur la détente et... ah, pardon Ben, excuse-moi, j'étais pris dans mon histoire !_  
_- Oui je vois ça. Tu oublies de leur dire comment je t'ai sauvé la vie dans ce quartier mal famé de Duros. Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ taquina Ben.  
Berek le foudroya du regard.  
_- Ah oui, en effet..._ grogna-t-il.  
Il marqua une petite pause avant de sourire.  
_- Les filles, je vous présente mon grand ami Ben, ensemble, on en a vécu des vertes et des pas mûres ! Viens te joindre à nous, l'ami. Les filles, faites-lui une petite place._

De toute évidence, la présence de Ben ne les laissa pas non plus indifférentes et elles s'empressèrent de lui laisser une place. La rencontre de soldats d'élite comme eux ne devait pas se faire souvent à bord de l'Errenic. Berek avait une théorie qui se justifiait souvent : les jeunes cadettes, si sérieuses en temps de travail, étaient tout l'opposé quand elles étaient en repos, c'est à dire indisciplinées et légères. Enfin c'était sa théorie.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment en compagnie des deux jeunes filles, avant qu'elles ne soient obligées de reprendre leur poste. Elles convinrent d'un autre rendez-vous avec les deux membres de l'Escadron Ender et prirent congés d'eux. Berek et Ben discutèrent encore quelques temps de leur mission, avant de constater qu'Emon était aussi dans la pièce, et de l'inviter à leur table. Ben fit les présentations.

_- Ah oui, fit Berek. Je vous ai vu dans la salle de briefing._  
_- Je vous reconnaît aussi_, rétorqua Emon. _Votre silhouette ne m'a pas laissé indifférent, mais prenez cela dans le bon sens. Vous êtes assez... unique !_  
_- Oui, je sais, j'ai une intelligence assez aiguisée et mes conseils sont..._  
_- Heu, Berek... il parle de ta musculature_, coupa Ben.  
Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses propres biceps, puis sur ceux de son ami et constata avec regrets qu'il avait encore des efforts à faire. Emon aussi d'ailleurs.  
_- Vous accepterez bien un verre, Emon._  
_- Merci, avec grand plaisir, Berek._  
Il se leva et partit commander au bar, d'un pas lourd et massif.  
_- Un gars génial,_ commenta Ben... _et mon grand ami.  
- J'espère ne pas m'imposer dans votre petit groupe._  
_- Ne vous en faites pas.  
- Parce que je sais pertinemment que si la situation était inversée, je verrais d'un oeil méfiant un étranger s'immiscer au sein de mon groupe._  
_- Nous ne sommes pas à l'Ubiqtorat, ici. Nous sommes plus... cool. Détendez-vous, officier, je vous présenterai dans la journée au reste du groupe. Vous verrez..._  
_- Merci, Ben.  
-De plus, vous n'êtes pas un bureaucrate, vous êtes de l'Oméga Force. Votre réputation vous a précédé ici, et tous mes camarades n'attendent plus que de vous connaître._  
Emon lui adressa son premier sourire.  
_- Enfin ! Il en faut du temps pour vous arracher un sourire, à vous autres de l'Ubiqtorat !_

Berek revint avec quelques verres remplis d'un liquide ambré qui exhalait des relents d'alcool. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs expériences, débattirent sur plusieurs techniques d'intervention en poupe dans leur escadron respectif, puis les breuvages aidant, se confièrent un peu plus intimement. Puis ils emmenèrent le nouvel arrivant rencontrer les autres membres de l'Escadron Ender. Tout se passa bien, malgré les appréhensions d'Emon et il fut vite intégré. Les hommes de l'Ender ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de l'Oméga Force. La fatigue s'installant au cours des heures, ils se séparèrent et s'en allèrent trouver un peu de repos dans leur chambre respective. Le grand jour était pour ce soir...

**Chapitre 6. Chantage**

Il se trouvait dans une belle et grande prairie. Le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant onduler la végétation. Un soleil fier dardait ses rayons chaleureux sur Drek. Les senteurs et les parfums lui montaient aux narines, l'enivrant de leur suave douceur. Devant lui, Taun We le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

_- C'est un... rêve,_ hésita-t-il.  
Un frémissement dans la robe de la Kaminienne.  
_- Je suis toujours dans ma cellule, et vous, toujours sur Kamino..._  
Elle secoua la tête d'un air négatif.  
_- Quelle différence entre le rêve et la réalité, officier ? Ce n'est que votre cerveau qui interprète les données différemment, le rêve n'est que la continuité d'une forme de pensée. Un état second pendant lequel votre psyché est totalement libéré... et totalement réceptif._  
Sa voix était toujours aussi douce que le jour où il l'avait quitté.  
_- Alors je ne rêve pas ?_  
_- Vous rêvez, mais en ce moment, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Votre cerveau a répondu à mon... appel. Mais il l'interprète à sa façon. J'aimerais tellement être avec vous en ce moment, Drek._  
Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air étonné. Un rêve ? Cela semblait si réel.  
_- Il n'était écrit nulle part dans les archives que votre peuple possédait ce... pouvoir._  
_- Vous avez encore bien des choses à apprendre, officier. Et ce que vous appelez "pouvoir" n'est qu'une des nombreuses capacités de nos cerveaux. Vous la possédez aussi, mais elle n'est pas active, malheureusement.  
- Où êtes-vous, Taun We ?  
- Quelle importance, je sais moi, où vous êtes. Je sais ce qu'on vous a fait enduré. Vous êtes courageux, officier. Si je pouvais être à vos cotés pour vous apporter mon réconfort..._  
_- Mais vous l'êtes... et ça m'apporte un peu de bonheur._  
Elle approcha sa main et caressa la joue de l'officier, comme avec regrets. Ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse.  
_- Je vous quitte officier, votre psyché s'affaiblit, vous allez vous réveiller. Ne m'oubliez pas._  
_- Non... attendez, Taun We... vous... non !_  
L'image de la jolie extra-terrestre se dissipa dans la plaine. Celle-ci commença à fondre dans le néant et c'est à ce moment que Drek se réveilla. Il était baigné de sueur, allongé en travers de son lit de fortune. Il se mit en tailleur dessus et souffla pensivement le nom de sa kaminienne.

Il ne perçut que bien tard la présence de la rebelle, qui l'épiait depuis un coin de la pièce.  
_- Vos rêves sont édifiants, officier. Je me suis renseigné sur votre... Taun We, c'est ça ?_  
Drek serra les dents de colère.  
_- Aux dernières nouvelles, l'assistante du premier ministre de la lointaine planète Kamino, je me trompe ?_  
Il ne répondit rien.  
_- D'après nos espions, elle n'est plus sur sa planète natale. Vous faites chavirer bien des coeurs, Drek. Elle court, votre Kaminienne, elle court vous délivrer des griffes de vos bourreaux ! Si ce n'est pas touchant...  
- Taun We..._  
_- Si vous étiez n'importe quel officier, j'aurais affirmé que cette relation... si charmante... n'était nouée que parce que votre mission l'exigeait. Une superbe informatrice, assistante du premier ministre, en plus ! Mais je sens quelque chose dans votre voix. Je jurerais qu'elle ne vous laisse pas indifférente._  
_- Vous vous trompez, Elna._  
_- Qui croyez-vous tromper ? Certainement pas moi, officier. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas si insensible aux charmes féminins. Ca me laisse mes chances.  
- A ce stade, ce n'est même plus un rêve, c'est une... chimère.  
- N'oubliez pas, Drek... je n'en ai pas fini avec vous._  
Elle marqua une pause.  
_- Alors, officier ? Je suis ici pour votre réponse..._

Il ferma les yeux, oubliant pendant quelques secondes la présence de la rebelle. Un souvenir remonta en lui et explosa comme une bulle de champagne à la surface d'une coupe. Il prenait place dans les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat, quelques mois auparavant. Aenelia et Drek se trouvaient face à face, dans une petite salle de repos aménagée tout spécialement pour les officiers des Renseignements Impériaux. Il faisait bon venir s'y détendre et cela arrivait fréquemment que plusieurs hauts membres se rencontrent, malgré l'immensité des lieux et la diversité des horaires. Un bar avait été aménagé avec un grand raffinement même si, au grand regret de tous, il n'était autorisé à servir que des boissons faiblement alcoolisées (dont le célèbre champagne Correllien) En cette heure tardive, donc, alors que le soleil d'été léchait la surface de Coruscant de ses derniers rayons, la jeune recrue et son ami de toujours avaient entamé une conversation des plus sérieuses.

_- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète, Drek ?  
- Et comme toujours je vous répondrai oui, Aenelia._  
Elle chercha la meilleure façon de tourner la chose.  
_- Je sais que vous aimez votre fille par-dessus tout.  
- Venez-en au fait.  
- Si vous étiez obligé de la sacrifier pour que l'Ordre Nouveau puisse prospérer... seriez-vous capable de le faire, officier ? En auriez-vous le courage ?_  
Drek réfléchit un long moment.  
_- Je vous demande quelque chose de terrible, je le sais.  
- Vous me connaissez bien, maintenant. Réfléchissez un peu à la réponse que je vous donnerai._  
_- Et bien... vous me répondriez avec tout le sérieux du monde que chacun en cette terre est destiné à la mort, qu'elle vienne tôt ou qu'elle vienne tard. Que rien n'est au-dessus de l'idéologie impériale, pas même les êtres vivants, qui ne sont que de chair et de sang. Que votre famille peut être sacrifiée sur l'autel d'une cause supérieure, qui transcende de loin la volonté humaine. Oui, je crois que vous me répondriez ainsi._  
Elle laissa passer un peu de temps avant d'insister, avec sa moue coquine.  
_- Alors ?  
- Vous avez votre réponse, Aenelia._  
_- Je le savais, officier. Je commence à bien vous connaître, à présent, non ? _(elle lui envoya un coup de coude malicieux)  
Sur le coup, il doutait bien de sa motivation à sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le léger tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il lui répondait. C'est un dilemme que Drek ne voulait pas se poser. S'il existait un dieu protecteur des êtres qui chérissent leur famille, alors un tel choix ne se présenterait jamais à lui. Cela n'arriverait jamais, non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

Mais c'était arrivé.  
Sa fille ou son amour pour l'Ordre Nouveau.  
Il ne lui restait aucune carte à jouer, cette fois-ci. Pas le plus petit atout caché au fond de sa manche. L'histoire allait mal se terminer et Drek le redoutait. Il pensa une dernière fois à Aenelia et fixa la rebelle d'un regard haineux.

_- Ma réponse ? Celle que vous n'attendez certainement pas : je choisis la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie et je vous maudit tous autant que vous êtes. Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de ma fille, je vous poursuivrai jusque dans l'autre vie s'il le faut. Je vous ferai payer. Et si je suis obligé d'attendre que vous passiez dans l'autre monde, je jure que ce sera de la main de mes camarades. Ils vous traqueront bien après ma mort et sauront me venger. Comme vous vous plaisez à le penser, ce ne sont que des machines froides et sans âmes, aussi, soyez assurée que la galaxie entière ne sera pas assez grande pour que vous puissiez vous y terrer. Et quand vous basculerez dans le néant, je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour transformer votre au-delà en enfer. Vous n'aurez plus jamais de répit, plus jamais. Je vous crache à la figure, Elna, je n'ai pas peur de vous ni de vos petits instruments de torture. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion véreux sur un échiquier pourri et je vous hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Regardez dans mon regard et plongez votre âme dans mon âme, si vous n'avez pas peur. Espèce de charogne refoulée qui se complait dans sa fiente et ses défouloirs sadiques, vous êtes l'image même de la rébellion pour moi. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de vous voir dans la situation inverse, en train d'expier vos fautes de la pire manière qui soit. Vous n'êtes plus un être humain, Elna, vous êtes un détritus de la société et l'uniforme que vous portez n'arrive même pas à cacher la souillure de votre âme. Touchez donc à ma protégée, c'est tout ce que votre intelligence chaotique a trouvé de mieux à faire. Vous n'êtes bonne qu'à ça de toute façon, vos jeux cruels n'ont aucun effet sur moi, car je vous suis supérieur en tout et vous ne l'avez pas encore compris. J'ai gagné, vous avez perdu. Misérable vermine, je vous méprise, je vous abhorre, je vous vomis par tous les orifices, je vous exècre, soyez damnée !_

L'officier reprit son souffle, haletant devant une Elna impassible.

_- Et vous croyez avoir le choix, Drek ? Je vais en finir avec vous avant de toucher à votre fille. Je vous réduirai en loque humaine, de sorte que vous n'aurez plus que les yeux pour pleurer quand je vous montrerai le spectacle de votre protégée torturée. Et j'y prendrai du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous réagirez face aux hurlements de souffrance de vos proches. Si même vous serez encore en état de réagir, car vous n'aurez plus de l'être humain que le nom. Et ces images et ces hurlements vous poursuivront toute votre vie, si je décide de ne pas y mettre un terme. Vous serez hanté à jamais, jusque dans cet au-delà que vous me promettez infernal. Nous verrons qui de nous deux gagnera à ce petit jeu._  
_- Allez-y_ ! hurla l'officier dans un grognement féroce. _Je n'ai pas peur !_

Elna leva une main en l'air et plusieurs gardes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils passèrent à tabac l'agent des renseignements jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans une profonde inconscience.

_- Ca suffit. Attachez-le et amenez TOUT mes outils. J'ai bien dit TOUT. Lancez la procédure de capture et ramenez-moi sa fille dans les plus brefs délais. Vivante. Exécution._

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement puis quittèrent la pièce. Elna fixa l'officier inanimé.

_- C'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, trésor. Votre réputation n'est plus à refaire. Mais la mienne non plus et je jure que vous finirez par céder. Dormez bien... le pire est devant vous..._

**Chapitre 7. A l'assaut !**

Le matériel était fin près. Les paquetages avaient été vérifiés et revérifiés de nombreuses fois. Les armes avaient été démontées, graissées et remontées avec minutie, puis réglées avec patience. Les armures, légères et souples, avaient été ajustées avec précision. Les moyens de communication avaient été contrôlés, puis cryptés. Le briefing avait été complété et précisé, les ordres étaient clairs. Tout était près, jusqu'à l'antique tradition du motif peinturluré sur l'épaulette gauche des armures. Pour certains, c'était des têtes de mort, pour d'autre des corps de femmes nues. Tous ces signes étaient un peu leur porte-bonheur, et la hiérarchie tolérait ce petit manquement à la discipline impériale.  
A l'heure prévue, ils s'embarquèrent dans des petites capsules de sauvetage qui s'éjectèrent vers la surface de la grande planète jaune, selon un angle et une courbure précis. Aucun dispositif de surveillance ne détecta ces petites sphères qui fonçaient vers Tatooine. Elles ne survolèrent aucune grande ville et furent à peine aperçues par des troupeaux de Banthas indolents. Elles se posèrent (le mot était trop doux, même si les capsules étaient équipées de rétro propulseurs) en plein désert, à quelques kilomètres des montagnes qu'ils devraient escalader pour surprendre l'ennemi dans son sommeil.  
Après s'être extraits sans grande difficulté des capsules, ils se dirigèrent vers la rocaille. Ils s'espacèrent chacun par rapport aux autres d'une dizaine de mètres et respectèrent le silence radio jusqu'en contrebas de la pente. Une vingtaine de petits points noirs entreprirent ensuite l'ascension du talus rocheux, vers le plateau qui dominait la base rebelle. Ce ne fut pas sans difficultés. Malgré leur expérience et les précautions prises, ils ne purent empêcher quelques cailloux de se détacher et de rouler avec fracas le long de la pente. Ben faillit même basculer à un moment, ce qui aurait infiniment compliqué les choses, mais heureusement le bras puissant de son ami Berek le retint. Il fallait espérer que les rebelles n'aient pas installé de capteurs de ce coté de la montagne. Après quarante minutes d'une pénible ascension, la petite troupe extenuée s'accordait quelques minutes de repos, au bord du plateau. N'aurait été leur condition physique, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin. Seule une escouade d'élite aurait pu affronter ce talus rocailleux sans abandonner en cours de route. Ben était essoufflé, mais pas tant que son ami Berek. Au même niveau d'entraînement, son ami devait en plus se trimbaler les cents et quelques kilos de sa masse corporelle. Ben était plus léger et plus rapide que son compagnon. Dans l'ensemble, les hommes de l'escadron Ender étaient polyvalents, mais chacun au sein de cet escadron avait sa spécialité. Les tireurs d'élite côtoyaient les combattants au corps à corps, les spécialistes en informatique, les experts en minage et démolition et toutes les spécialités qui faisaient qu'en fin de compte, l'escadron Ender s'en sortait toujours quoi qu'il advienne.  
Le signal du départ fut donné par Berek, le plus gradé et le plus ancien des forces spéciales. Ils parcoururent rapidement le plateau et se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez avec les premiers toits de l'installation rebelle. La corniche était bien plus terrible que ce qu'ils n'avaient cru jusqu'alors. En plus de descendre par endroits de plusieurs mètres à pic, elle ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètres de largeur. Tout en bas, la base ennemie dormait tranquillement. Quelques lumières vacillaient par endroits, mais l'installation était plongée dans l'obscurité. Quelques soldats montaient la garde en haut d'un mirador qui surplombait l'entrée principale. Une petite navette attendait, solitaire, au milieu de la cour centrale...

_- Il faudra neutraliser la navette dans les plus brefs délais_, ordonna Berek. _Je ne tiens pas à voir notre objectif s'envoler dès que nous aurons les yeux tournés._  
Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent.  
_- Bon, les snipers, en place,_ continua-t-il. _D'ici, vous aurez un angle de vue parfait. Messieurs, de la précision et du sang-froid, comme d'habitude. Bonne chance. Les autres avec moi._

_  
_Quatre silhouettes se détachèrent du groupe. Les snipers, deux, étalèrent sur le sol des matelas avant de s'allonger dessus, tout en paramétrant leurs armes. Les observateurs, deux aussi, se positionnèrent chacun à coté de leur tireur. L'un s'équipa de puissantes macro jumelles et l'autre déballa une station portative de correction au tir. Ils avaient pour mission de prendre en compte tous les paramètres météo (vent, température, pression atmosphérique, humidité, site, lumière…) pour donner aux tireurs leur affichage lunette, et aussi de les renseigner sur les moindres détails de la scène. Les snipers étaient souvent amenés à subir « l'effet tunnel », c'est à dire que leur attention se focalisait sur ce qu'ils voyaient dans leur lunette et rien d'autre. Les tireurs avaient besoin de leurs observateurs, et vice-versa. L'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. Accessoirement, les observateurs jouaient également le rôle de coordonnateur, assurant la liaison radio avec le commandement, synchronisant le tir de leurs camarades et se chargeant de leur protection à courte portée.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'escadron peinait pour dévaler l'étroite corniche.  
_- Ne regardez pas en bas !_ conseilla Emon.

Ben avala sa salive et continua d'avancer. Ils étaient les uns derrière les autres et progressaient de profil. Tous avaient prit la peine d'accrocher un lien de survie entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du décrochement, la colonne stoppa. Berek observa le dénivelé avec attention.

_- C'est bon, ça passera._  
Il sortit de son sac une corde et un piolet automatique qu'il ficha dans la rocaille, sans un bruit. Il attacha l'extrémité de la corde et la fit descendre le long du dénivelé.  
_- En rappel, un pas un, en silence et rapidement. Et faites attention !_  
Il passa en premier pour donner l'exemple et glissa furtivement vers le bas. Les autres emboîtèrent le pas dès qu'il eut atteint le sol de la seconde corniche. Ce fut au tour de Ben, il s'approcha du rebord et se prépara à descendre. Il prit un peu d'élan et...  
_- Stop !_ cria Emon. _Il se passe quelque chose !  
- Quoi ?_ lança Ben, irrité d'avoir été stoppé.  
L'officier de l'Oméga Force lui désigna des points sombres, au loin, devant la base, qui progressaient non sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Soudain, des traits de laser jaillirent du mirador de la base rebelle. Qui qu'il fussent, la petite troupe avait été repérée. Ils répliquèrent aussitôt en visant la tourelle.  
_- Bordel de merde, que se passe-t-il en bas !_ hurla Berek.  
Emon fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement les assaillants. Sous la lueur d'une lune mourante et d'un soleil naissant, plusieurs éclats blancs lui arrivèrent dans les yeux. Des éclats blancs reflétés par des armures qui ne lui étaient pas indifférentes. Des armures de...  
_- Des Stormtroopers ! Ce sont des Impériaux !  
- Mais putain de dieu, à quoi jouent-ils ?  
- Ils sont une centaine, précisa Emon. Armés jusqu'aux dents.  
- Ils vont tout faire foirer, ces salopards !  
- Si ce n'est déjà fait,_ constata Ben.  
_- Dépêchons-nous de descendre, vite !_ ordonna Berek.  
Sur le bord du plateau qui dominait la base, les tireurs d'élite, passés leur surprise, ouvrirent un feu méthodique et efficace sur les silhouettes rebelles. Apparemment, du coté des Impériaux standards, la surprise de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls à vouloir investir la base les laissa de marbre...

**Chapitre 8. Nyaris**

Le lieutenant Nyaris observait sans surprise les traits de lumière qui jaillissaient du plateau. Une légère moue se dessina cependant sur son visage... les forces spéciales avaient été plus rapide que prévu : Nyaris les avait sous-estimé. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il serait le premier à pénétrer dans la base ennemie, ravissant la victoire au nez et à la barbe de ces présomptueux impériaux, qu'ils soient de l'Ubiqtorat ou de n'importe quelle force soi-disant "d'élite". Les hommes du lieutenant n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du portique principal. Les pertes avaient été légères, un mort et deux blessés qui avaient été laissés en arrière.

_- Parfait..._ souffla-t-il à son aide de camp.

Le lieutenant avait payé très cher cette information. Les Hutt n'avaient pas la réputation de vendre leurs renseignements, et surtout pas à l'Empire, aussi s'estimait-il heureux. Un agent mandaté par l'infâme Jabba-le-Hutt était venu le rencontrer la veille même, dans son bureau sur Mos Esley. Il prétendait avoir des informations de la plus haute importance à communiquer aux forces de l'Empire. Pendant une pleine heure, Nyaris tenta de négocier le prix exorbitant que l'agent réclamait. En fin de compte, il estima que le renseignement valait bien qu'il puise dans sa réserve personnelle, celle qu'il se constituait petit à petit en prélevant un pourcentage sur chaque transaction contrebandière dans l'astroport. En échange, il fermait les yeux, les siens et ceux des soldats dont il avait le commandement. Sans que le commandant en charge de la garnison de Mos Esley s'en rende compte. Evidemment, il aurait été très étonnant que le dit commandant ne reçoive pas lui-même de subsides, au vu de son grade et des liens qu'il aurait pu tisser avec un certain milieu...

Nyaris avait eu une petite conversation avec lui, des plus édifiantes…

_- Confiez-moi une centaine d'hommes pour une mission extraterritoriale en secteur Hutt.  
- Pour faire... quoi ?_ s'enquit le commandant.  
_- Détruire un avant-poste rebelle en secteur Y-21, près de la passe montagneuse.  
- Je comprends enfin tout...  
- Pardon, commandant ?_

Ce dernier tapota quelques touches sur le clavier de son ordinateur et tourna l'écran vers son lieutenant.

« _A l'attention du Commandant en charge de la garnison Impériale de Mos Esley  
__**SEGP10-02-2003 ; ICON ; 02:53BMUT ; 00.30RMUT**__  
Ordre formel et absolu de cantonner vos hommes sur l'astroport. Aucune initiative personnelle en-dehors de votre juridiction jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Priorité code rouge. Envoyeur : Ubiqtorat._ »

_- Ils savent aussi pour la base ennemie, et comme d'habitude, ils veulent s'en occuper eux-mêmes. Ils récolteront toute la gloire de cette opération et encore une fois, nous n'aurons été que des pantins qu'on manipule._  
Le lieutenant avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix amère. Son supérieur hocha la tête.  
_- Pourquoi devrai-je vous envoyer, lieutenant ?_  
_- Parce que mon contact m'a fourni tout un tas de renseignements qui font que je réussirai cette mission aussi facilement que n'importe quelle escouade d'élite... si vous m'en donnez les moyens.  
- Je présume que vous avez là une occasion unique de franchir quelques échelons_.  
_- Et vous aussi, commandant, ne dites pas le contraire. Une base ennemie anéantie par vos hommes, des prisonniers que vous remettrez avec fierté aux services compétents... et la fierté d'avoir cloué le bec à ces maudits de l'Ubiqtorat. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne resterez pas indéfiniment en charge de ce trou pourri, commandant._  
Le commandant s'humecta les lèvres.

_- J'attends autre chose de vous, cependant.  
- Je devine. S'il s'avérait que cette mission tourne mal, je prends sur moi la responsabilité de cette initiative._  
Il sortit un petit dictaphone de sa poche et le posa sur le bureau de son supérieur.  
_- Tout est là.  
- Parfait. Vous partez sur le champ. Vous arriverez sur les lieux au plus tard dans la matinée. Je fais équiper une centaine de mes hommes immédiatement. Vous disposerez de tout le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Réussissez cette mission, lieutenant. Rompez..._

Tout autour de lui, les tirs de laser fusaient mais ne semblaient vouloir toucher aucun de ses hommes. Il avait joué gros sur cette mission, il fallait non seulement qu'il la réussisse, mais qu'il fasse des prisonniers et qu'il limite aussi le nombre de ses pertes. A ces conditions seulement, il pourrait goûter à une carrière accélérée.

_- Plastiquez cette maudite porte_ ! ordonna Nyaris.  
_- A vos ordres !_

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, la lourde porte d'acier basculait sous le souffle de puissants explosifs. La voie était libre pour les troupes de l'Empire.

_- Rappelez-vous les consignes : les officiers ennemis doivent êtres capturés vivants ! Pour la gloire de l'Empereur, en avant !_

Une sourde rumeur naquit alors que la centaine de Stormtroopers investissait la base. Partout, le combat faisait rage, des corps tombaient, certains rebelles, d'autres impériaux. Des batailles rangées eurent lieux, durant lesquelles le nombre de tirs laser atteignait celui effarant de plusieurs centaines à la seconde. Du coté ennemi, c'était la panique, la déroute, la confusion. Ils ne pouvaient aligner en si peu de temps un front uni qui aurait permis de retarder les troupes impériales. Aussi peu préparée que l'attaque avait pu être, elle prenait la forme d'une grande réussite pour le lieutenant Nyaris. Réussite qui allait lui permettre de caresser les plus doux espoirs...

**Chapitre 9. Fuite**

_- Réveillez-vous, Drek !_

La peur et la tension se lisaient sur son visage et dans sa voix. L'officier émergea lentement du néant dans lequel le tabassage en règle l'avait fait tomber. Trop lentement au goût d'Elna, qui ponctua son réveil de plusieurs paires de gifles, assez violentes.

_- Plus vite que ça, allez !  
- Que... que se passe-t-il ?_  
Son oeil s'ouvrait difficilement tandis que l'autre, rouge et boursouflé, ne lui permettait plus de voir.  
_- Ne posez pas de question et obéissez !_  
Il essaya de se lever mais son corps endolori le faisait trop souffrir. Chaque parcelle de son corps tirait vers le violacé et le moindre de ses muscles lançait dans son cerveau des ondes de pure souffrance.  
_- Je ne... peux pas... je suis... trop faible..._  
Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes le trahirent et il s'affaissa. Elna le rattrapa encore une fois.  
_- Soyez maudit, Drek !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Elna jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire et guetta le moindre bruit dans le couloir. Non, personne ne viendrait l'aider, maintenant. Elle ne devrait compter que sur elle-même, comme elle avait toujours fait. Seule. Seule depuis que son père les avait quitté, il y a bien longtemps... si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de son visage. Seule depuis que sa mère l'avait abandonné, rejoignant les anges dans un dernier sourire, quelques années plus tard. Toujours seule...  
Dans son affaiblissement et pendant qu'Elna le traînait à travers les couloirs, Drek crut percevoir les bribes d'une bataille qui se livrait en surface. Des cris lointains, des détonations sourdes. L'officier n'osait plus espérer que c'était son salut qui s'y jouait, quelques étages plus haut. Elna transpirait sang et eau pour soutenir l'officier mais elle ne ménagerait pas ses efforts avant d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Son attention se focalisa sur la petite navette qui les attendait, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. La navette qui les conduirait hors de la menace impériale, Drek et elle. Le salut...  
L'officier sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de sa geôlière. Elle était stressée, paniquée et les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour le traîner trahissaient son angoisse. Drek se fit un peu plus lourd, dans l'espoir qu'Elna finisse par ne plus pouvoir le porter. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

_- Vous voulez me compliquer la tâche, bien sûr...  
- Hé hé..._ souffla l'officier.  
_- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'atteindre mon but... jamais._

Elle redoubla d'efforts et pendant un instant, Drek se demanda d'où elle pouvait bien tirer ses forces. Le fait est qu'elle progressait plus vite, maintenant. Les couloirs éclairés succédèrent aux couloirs sombres, jusqu'à ce que l'officier sentisse sur ses joues un courant d'air frais. Ils débouchèrent dans un petit hangar où les attendait une petite navette biplace. Le toit du hangar était ouvert et on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles dans la voûte céleste, qui commençait à se teindre en rose. Le jour était proche, pensa Drek.

_- Un dernier effort..._ hurla Elna. _J'y suis !  
_Elle jeta le corps de l'officier sur la carlingue de la navette et jugea qu'elle aurait peut-être deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne les avait pas.  
_- Halte, rebelle ! Pas un geste !_  
Un stormtrooper isolé venait de débarquer dans le hangar par une autre porte. Il pointait son arme vers Elna et comptait bien en faire sa première prisonnière. Son armure blanchâtre reflétait la lueur des étoiles dans le ciel.  
_- Et si je bouge, vous allez me tirer dessus ?  
- Ne jouez surtout pas avec moi, salope de rebelle.  
- Peut-être que ça vous intéresserait de savoir qu'il est ici ?_  
Elle désigna Drek de son menton.  
_- Officier Drek, agent de l'Ubiqtorat. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venus, non ?_  
_- De... l'Ubiqtorat ?_ fit le stormtrooper, surpris.

A l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui... mais alors pour quoi ou pour qui ? Elna répondrait à cette question plus tard, si elle en avait le temps. Profitant que l'attention du soldat impérial soit focalisée sur le corps sans forces de Drek, elle dégaina son petit blaster et n'eut aucun mal à toucher le stormtrooper en pleine tête... du premier coup. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol comme une masse informe. Drek cria.

_- Non !_

Elna se mit à sourire lentement. C'était trop facile, décidément. Elle rengaina son blaster et fit monter l'officier dans la petite navette. D'une pression sur une touche, elle enclencha le préchauffage des moteurs. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait enfin en sécurité avec son prisonnier.

_- Vous n'avez... aucune... chance,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Il est trop tard, mon chou. En route !_

**Chapitre 10. Tentative d'enlèvement**

Aenelia fut littéralement abasourdie par la nouvelle.  
Son petit coeur s'emballa et ses beaux yeux se révulsèrent.  
Elle ne pu produire le moindre son tellement le choc avait été grand. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et artères. Elle bégaya :

_- Ce... ce n'est pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas ?_

Le visage de Vandithir se referma sur lui-même, grave et inflexible. En y regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait y déceler une note de tristesse. La nouvelle ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé indifférent, Drek était l'ami de tous.

_- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Enseigne ?_ dit-il sur un ton sévère.  
_- Non, Analyste. Mais cette nouvelle semble tellement irréelle... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver. Pas à Drek !_  
_- Et pourtant si. Moi même j'ai douté, quand le Superviseur m'a annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence._

Des tonnes de questions surgirent du cerveau de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle se força au calme et afficha avec grande peine une sérénité feinte.

_- Quand et comment un tel incident a-t-il pu se produire ? Les personnes qui sont au courant de la mission se comptent sur les doigts de la main, pourtant !_  
_- C'est arrivé il y a deux jours. Comment ? Drek a été vendu par son pilote, semblerait-il. Le plus troublant dans l'affaire, c'est que cette mission disposait du niveau maximal de sécurité. Le pilote était un homme en qui nous placions une confiance aveugle, recruté parmi les plus fidèles. Pour plus de précautions encore, la vérité a été cachée au pilote, il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une opération de routine. Il va falloir revoir toute notre sécurité et..._

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer par une nouvelle phrase, sans terminer celle qu'il venait d'entamer, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

_- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Renik a commencé son enquête, le pilote renégat possède sûrement d'autres complices au sein même de l'Ubiqtorat. Nous ne tarderons pas à démanteler toute cette gangrène.  
- Je l'espère de tout coeur,_ souffla Aenelia. _Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de l'officier Svar ? Sait-on seulement où ces terroristes l'ont emmené ?  
- Une mission est en cours pour sa délivrance, mais elle n'a pas été organisée par l'Oméga Force, sécurité oblige. Quelque chose me dit que nous sommes espionnés, en ce moment même..._

Aenelia lança une oeillade curieuse mais Vandithir resta de marbre.

_- Je ne puis vous en dire plus, Aenelia. Je vous ai déjà révélé plus qu'il ne le fallait. Sachez simplement que l'Empire ne laisse jamais tomber ses hommes. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Et je compte sur votre discrétion. Il en va de la vie de Drek._

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_- Entendu, Vandithir._

Ils se levèrent tous les deux de leur siège et se saluèrent. Sans plus attendre, Aenelia quitta le bureau de l'Assistant Varken et se dirigea vers le turbo élévateur. Elle avait terminé son service et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle chercher la solitude, afin de méditer sur cette triste nouvelle.

L'astre lumineux ne flamboyait plus dans le ciel. Vaincu, il s'apprêtait à rendre les armes devant la nuit... jusqu'au lendemain, aube d'une nouvelle bataille. Déjà, la ville étincelait de milles feux, crépitait de milles bruits. Tout était vie sur Coruscant, de la masse informe de la foule qui allait et venait partout, jusqu'aux créatures étranges qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie, loin sous la surface. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Coruscant était encore plus étrange et encore plus belle la nuit. La plus belle des perles de l'Empire.

Par chance, quand Aenelia sortit des locaux de l'Ubiqtorat, une navette des transports en commun venait d'arriver en gare. Elle monta à son bord, soulagée de ne pas avoir à attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant le passage de la suivante. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux autres passagers et alla s'asseoir dans le fond.  
Dans sa tête, les questions fourmillaient. Elle se souvenait de sa dernière rencontre avec l'officier, il y a de cela quelques jours, de son optimisme. Il ne s'était pas étalé sur les objectifs de sa mission, mais Drek lui avait confié qu'elle était de la plus haute importance pour l'Ubiqtorat et pour l'Empire.  
Une image éclata dans son esprit comme une bulle : celle de l'officier malmené et certainement torturé par ses ravisseurs. Une image insoutenable, Aenelia aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour éviter à l'officier ces souffrances terribles. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'enrageait au plus haut point.  
Elle se demanda quelques secondes comment les terroristes s'y prendraient pour lui soutirer les informations qu'ils désiraient. Il supporterait sans doute la douleur physique, et il connaissait lui-même toutes les subtilités de la torture mentale, après tous les interrogatoires qu'il avait mené dans sa carrière, il ne tomberait certainement pas dans ces pièges... mais alors, comment obtenir de Drek ce qu'on voulait ? Comment le faire parler ?  
En silence Aenelia médita sur cette question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son arrêt, situé dans la banlieue "chic" du Centre Impérial. En effet, sa famille était riche et elle était fille unique, il allait sans dire que ses parents la dorlotaient et prenaient soin d'elle, parfois même un peu trop à son goût...

A peine, eut-elle franchit le seuil de sa porte qu'elle entendit son ComLink biper. Ne pouvait-on donc pas lui ficher la paix ? Elle le détacha de sa ceinture pour le jeter au loin, mais après une rapide réflexion, y renonça. Ca pouvait être important. Elle lança un coup d'oeil rapide sur le message et sembla surprise de son contenu.

_- Daphné !_

Sans perdre de temps, Aenelia se dépêcha vers les garages, là où était stationné son véhicule. Pas question cette fois d'utiliser les transports en commun : l'école de danse était bien trop éloignée de chez elle. Le trajet se déroula sans incident. D'un pas certain, elle se dirigea vers la salle de danse. Combien de fois avait-elle parcouru ces longs couloirs pour venir chercher la fillette ? Daphné et Aenelia étaient très attachées l'une à l'autre. Toutes deux n'avaient ni petits frères, ni petites soeurs. Une vraie complicité les liait et Aenelia était très vite devenue la nounou idéale de la petite.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle s'assit silencieusement afin de ne pas déranger la troupe de danseuses qui établissaient une magnifique chorégraphie. Elle repéra immédiatement Daphné au milieu du petit groupe. Elle était vraiment ravissante et si mignonne dans son costume de danse.

_- Fin du cours, à demain les filles !_

La professeur rajouta à leur attention :

_- N'oubliez pas de répéter vos pas à la maison car demain, c'est la répétition générale pour le spectacle !_

Aenelia, même si elle aurait juré du contraire, n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux attentifs de la gamine. Elle n'eut même pas à l'appeler, immédiatement Daphné accouru pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_- Wééé... Aené !  
- Tu m'as manqué ma puce ! Alors, c'était chouette ce cours de danse ?  
- Vivi, pourquoi papa est pas là ? Il est pas rentré ?_ demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
_- Non, pas encore, je t'expliquerai..._ répondit Aenelia, après avoir remis l'enfant sur le sol.  
_- Je voudrais savoir où est papa, quand même, et ce qu'il fait…_  
_- Rassure-toi, il..._

Elle s'interrompit... une lumière, quelque part dans son cerveau, s'était mise à briller vivement, éclairant les coins sombres de ses pensées. Tout était devenu d'un coup si limpide, si évident. Aenelia se révolta intérieurement. Elle n'était pas digne de porter l'uniforme de l'Ubiqtorat. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

_- Y'a quoi, Aené, tu as l'air bizarre ?_ s'enquit une petite voix.  
_- Tout va bien, ma puce_, répondit-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

Elle porta les mains dans ses poches et les fouilla, cherchant fébrilement quelque chose. Après avoir mit ses habits sans dessus dessous, elle se résigna : elle devait certainement avoir oublié son ComLink en partant de chez elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le professeur de danse qui quittait la pièce.

_- Pardon, citoyenne... il y a un visiophone quelque part ?  
- Au fond du couloir, à droite !  
- Merci beaucoup !_

Daphné lui tira une de ses manches.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Viens avec moi, ma puce..._

Elle entraîna rapidement la petite avec elle et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.  
Aenelia fit face à l'appareil et tapota quelques codes d'identification. L'appareil émit quelques bruits des plus étranges, avant de joindre le numéro que la jeune fille avait demandé. Un visage apparut sur l'écran, fatigué.

_- Aenelia ?_ fit Vandithir, étonné.  
_- Van... je connais le point faible de l'officier Drek.  
- Je ne comprends pas ?  
- Il n'en parle que rarement, et encore le fait-il avec les personnes dont il a toute confiance. Sa fille. Si ces maudits rebelles sont au courant... Je suis avec sa fille, Daphné, au croisement de la 103° et de la 47°, niveau 52. Une école de danse. Vandithir !_  
_- Je vous envoie une escouade immédiatement_, rassura Vandithir. _Daphné est déjà en sécurité si elle est avec toi._

Un bruit.  
Dans le couloir.  
Aenelia portait déjà la main sur son étui à blaster, dissimulé sous les plis de son vêtement civil. Il n'y avait plus rien mais le silence du couloir était pesant, lourd de menaces. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Daphné, angoissée, chercha la main de la jeune fille.

_- Aenelia ?_ demanda une petite voix plaintive.  
_- Vandithir !_  
_- J'ai entendu, Aenelia ! Les renforts sont en route. Fais attention à toi !_

La communication s'éteignit dans un chuintement. Aenelia s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et lui sourit, tout en lui caressant ses longs cheveux. Sa voix est douce comme du miel.

_- Tout va bien, ma chérie.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Aené ?  
- Il y a des gens méchants qui en ont après nous, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Tout se passera bien si tu fais ce que je dis. Tu as confiance en moi ?  
- Oui,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je t'aime, ma puce. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.  
- C'est promis ?  
- C'est promis, Daphné._

Une ombre apparut au fond du couloir, et elle n'avait pas l'air bienveillante. De là où elle était, Aenelia apercevait le reflet froid et dur d'un blaster.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ lança-t-elle, menaçante.  
_- Des gens peu recommandables. Donnez-nous la petite, maintenant.  
- Vous êtes soit inconscient, soit fou pour souiller de votre présence le Centre Impérial.  
- Modérez vos paroles ou nous allons devenir très méchants._

Plusieurs silhouettes rejoignirent la première, toutes avec des armes, en bandoulière ou à la main. Leurs regards brillaient d'une lueur assassine.

_- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une vermine rebelle, qui plus est non humaine... _cracha-t-elle d'un ton hautain et méprisant.  
_- Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas le choix !_ continua la voix, agacée. _Donnez-nous la petite ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !_  
_- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, dans ce cas.  
- Dans ce cas... avec plaisir, femelle._

Des rayons paralysants plurent sur Aenelia et sa protégée. Mais les rebelles étaient trop loin pour que leurs tirs soient réellement efficaces. La jeune fille avait déjà dégainé et protégeait Daphné de son corps. Elle visa et tira plusieurs fois, rapidement. Au fond du couloir, plusieurs silhouettes tombèrent au sol en criant. Son arme n'était pas réglée sur le mode paralysant. Pas de pitié pour ces terroristes.

_- Reste bien derrière moi, chérie !_ cria Aenelia.

Les soldats rebelles avaient progressé dans le couloir et la situation devenait intenable. Les tirs se faisaient plus précis chaque seconde. La jeune fille décocha plusieurs tirs sur les néons qui s'éteignirent en série. Le couloir était maintenant plongé dans une semi pénombre. Elle ajusta quelques autres tirs au jugé, dont certains firent mouche. Elle entraîna la fillette rapidement vers un autre couloir qui leur faisait face.

_- Cours, Daphné, cours !_

Les rebelles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que leur proie s'échappait. Ils coururent à sa poursuite, bien décidés à ramener la fillette, même si c'était au péril de leur vie. Elna ne leur pardonnerait pas un échec, de toute façon.

_- Mince, un cul de sac !_ s'écria Aenelia.  
_- C'est notre salle de maquillage qui donne sur la scène !  
- Ou ça, Daphné ?_

La petite désigna du doigt une porte sur la gauche.

_- Alors, on y va !_

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce remplie de miroirs et d'outils de maquillage. C'est là que Daphné et ses copines se maquillaient avant de donner une représentation. Au fond de la pièce, un petit couloir donnait sur les coulisses de la scène. Aenelia referma la porte derrière elle, qu'elle barricada avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cela n'arrêterait pas longtemps des hommes déterminés, mais leur accorderait un peu de temps.

_- Qui c'est, Aené, les méchants messieurs ?_

La jeune femme venait de pousser un meuble imposant contre la porte. Elle ne se serait pas crûe pouvoir faire un tel effort, mais pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, Aenelia aurait fait bien plus encore.

_- C'est..._ haleta-t-elle... _des gens qui n'aiment pas l'Empire et qui veulent faire du mal à notre Empereur... et à tous les gens qui sont avec lui._  
_- Mais ça existe, des gens comme ça ?  
- Oh oui, chérie... malheureusement.  
- Pourquoi les soldats y les arrêtent pas ?  
- Parce que les vilains hommes se cachent très bien, ils ont peur de l'Empereur._  
_- C'est eux qui font exploser les bombes, comme on voit sur l'Holovision ?  
- Oui, ma puce.  
- J'aimerais que l'Empereur les punissent tous !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie. Il s'en occupe, _répondit Aenelia en souriant.

Des coups sourds retentirent, suivis de jurons. Derrière la porte, les rebelles commencèrent à mitrailler la porte de lasers, affaiblissant la porte et ce qui la bloquait, pour mieux l'enfoncer. Une voix forte se fit entendre.

_- Femelle, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !_

Aenelia se tourna vers sa protégée.

_- N'écoute pas ce que dit le monsieur. Il ne nous arrivera rien._

Daphné hocha la tête faiblement.

_- Il faut y aller, maintenant._

Elle donna sa main à la petite et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce par le petit couloir. La porte n'allait pas tarder à céder, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Après plusieurs mètres dans un corridor pas plus éclairé qu'un estomac de Sarlaac, ils débouchèrent sur la scène. C'était un large espace d'une dizaine de mètres de longueur sur la moitié de large, estima Aenelia. Lustré et ciré, le parquet de bois reflétait milles lumières.

_- Attention Daphné !_

Elle se jeta sur la petite et la coucha au sol. Un tir paralysant explosa non loin d'elle. Aenelia roula avec la petite jusqu'au bord de la scène et se réfugia dans la fosse aux musiciens. La situation n'était pas très brillante s'ils n'arrivaient pas très vite à quitter la salle. La jeune fille osa un regard vers le haut de la salle. Comme un théâtre des temps anciens, la salle s'organisait en hauteur et en hémicycle autour de la scène. Des petites silhouettes s'agitaient devant la grande porte centrale à doubles battants. Décidément, ces maudits terroristes étaient partout !

_- Daphné, j'ai besoin de toi..._

La petite était tremblante de peur, la tête contre la poitrine d'Aenelia, la serrant très fort contre elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, cependant.

_- Sais-tu s'il y a une autre sortie ?_

Les yeux de Daphné clignèrent à plusieurs reprises, sous la réflexion.

_- La prof de danse, elle passe toujours par derrière, mais je sais pas où.  
- Par derrière ?_ demanda Aenelia, intéressée.

La petite fille fit un signe du menton, désignant une porte étroite à l'extrémité de la scène. Aenelia ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

_- Merci ma puce._  
Pour accéder à cette maudite porte, il fallait se mettre à découvert. La jeune femme grimaça de colère. Est-ce qu'elle ferait courir ce risque à la petite ?

_- Daphné, il va falloir être une grande fille. Quand je te le dirais, tu courras vers la porte, tu l'ouvriras et tu m'attendras derrière. Il ne t'arrivera rien, tu me fais toujours confiance ?_  
_- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Empêcher les vilains messieurs de nous tirer dessus._

Daphné était pâle et lança un faible sourire à l'attention d'Aenelia. Les silhouettes menaçantes s'étaient postées en hauteur, guettant le moindre signe. Des bruits rapprochés provenaient de la petite salle de maquillage qu'ils venaient de quitter. Quoi qu'ils voulussent faire, il fallait qu'ils le fassent vite, à présent. Aenelia porta la petite fille et la posa sur le bord de la scène.

_- Vas-y, Daphné, cours, cours !_

Dans la seconde, elle pointa son blaster vers les formes, dissimulées derrière les rangées. Elle fit feu rapidement et régulièrement pour obliger les rebelles à rester cachés. Ses tirs n'atteignirent aucun ennemi mais leur précision empêcha toute riposte. Elle avait bien pensé à viser les lustres, pour plonger la salle dans la pénombre, mais il y en avait malheureusement un peu trop. Quand elle tourna la tête vers Daphné, celle-ci avait disparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aenelia se sentit rassurée. Elle jeta un oeil rapide sur son bracelet-montre : déjà dix minutes qu'elle avait contacté Vandithir, que faisait-il ?

_- Aené !  
_  
Derrière la porte, la petite silhouette s'inquiétait. Passé la surprise, les rebelles reprenaient confiance en eux et osaient à leur tour riposter. Des bruits de pas dans le petit couloir, derrière la scène. La situation se compliquait de seconde en seconde.

_- Ne bouge pas, chérie, j'arrive !_

Elle lança encore une dernière salve sur les fauteuils situés en hauteur. Puis elle sauta d'elle-même sur la scène en bois, avant de tenter un sprint vers la porte ouverte où Daphné l'attendait. Ca passait ou ça cassait, maintenant...  
La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte quand un tir savamment ajusté la toucha au mollet gauche. Ce n'était pas un tir paralysant. Aenelia hurla de douleur et dans le même temps, Daphné aussi. Elle acheva sa course sur le ventre, sans pouvoir se mettre à l'abri derrière cette maudite porte qui la narguait, à moins d'un mètre de là. A peine un mètre. Incroyable comme un petit mètre pouvait changer le cours des choses.

_- Aené ! Aené !_ pleura la petite fille.

Du sang coulait le long de sa blessure mal cautérisée. La douleur faisait vaciller la jeune fille. Pendant quelques secondes, un voile blanc lui tomba sur les yeux et elle ne pu rien faire, même pas penser. Quand elle recouvra ses esprits, même pas une ou deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit Daphné qui pleurait, des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, venant du couloir et une salve de lasers qui crépitaient autour d'elle, faisant cramer le beau plancher. Ces rebelles étaient décidément de piètres tireurs. Cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Et puis, elle n'allait pas abandonner sa petite Daphné maintenant. Pas tant qu'il lui restait un soupçon d'énergie. Elle se força à ramper sur le parquet, oubliant la douleur et se concentrant sur l'image de sa protégée. Daphné criait pour l'encourager.  
Quand un deuxième tir la toucha au bras. Il fallait que ça arrive. Ces bâtards continuaient à lui tirer dessus, malgré qu'elle ne soit plus une menace pour eux. Aenelia hurla à nouveau, et dans ce cri déchirant, un début de panique. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder sa nouvelle plaie au bras. Le laser avait cautérisé la blessure, mais pas pour longtemps. Déjà, des gouttes de sang perlaient autour de la plaie. Aenelia ne sentait plus son bras et sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyr. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à se refermer sur elle-même, à s'évanouir pour oublier la souffrance. Mais ce n'était qu'une fuite dictée par son corps, non par son esprit. Mais c'était tellement plus facile. Ne plus penser à rien, s'envoler, partir, sombrer dans l'abîme noir et profond de l'inconscience. Oublier tout, oublier Drek... son visage s'imprima dans son cerveau, aussi nettement qu'une photographie. Drek... non, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Il comptait sur elle, en ce moment. Elle avait des choses à faire, et elle les ferait. Pour l'officier Drek. Elle eut un sursaut d'énergie. Ses yeux qui s'étaient refermés s'ouvrirent avec une force bestiale, fixant la porte et la sécurité qu'elle trouverait derrière. Lentement, en s'aidant de son bras et de sa jambe encore valide, elle progressa jusqu'à l'entrebâillement de la porte, laissant derrière elle une coulée de sang. Elle y était presque. Elle poussa un grognement indistinct et mit le haut de son corps à l'abri. Avec l'aide de Daphné, elle passa bientôt ses jambes aussi. Les rebelles, désabusés, venaient de cesser de tirer, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour la rater.

_- Aené, Aené, tu es blessée !  
- C'est... pas grave... je m'en sortirais_, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
_- Tu as plein de sang partout,_ pleurnicha Daphné.  
_- Ma puce... essaye de... fermer la porte… à clef.  
- Oui, oui !_

Rassemblant ses forces éparses, Aenelia se mit dos contre le mur. La douleur était revenue, en fait elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. Une douleur atroce chaque fois que les muscles de la jeune fille tremblaient, chaque fois qu'involontairement, son corps sursautait.

_- C'est fait Aené... on fait quoi maintenant ?  
- La voix de la petite fille était frêle et paniquée.  
- Ma puce..._

Aenelia se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour la petite, désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus se mouvoir et le moindre mot lui arrachait une onde de pure souffrance. Avant de ne plus pouvoir rien faire, il fallait qu'elle conseille Daphné.

_- Il faut que tu ailles te cacher... tu sais ? Comme quand tu t'amuses avec tes copines. Il faut que tu te caches bien, très bien, pour que personne ne te trouve. Imagine-toi que c'est un jeu... tu peux faire ça pour moi ?  
- Je veux pas te quitter !  
- Daphné, les méchants hommes ne me feront rien si tu te caches bien. Je compte sur toi, n'est ce pas ? Je peux compter sur toi ?_

La fillette hocha la tête, malheureuse et prête à fondre en larmes.

_- Aenelia, je veux pas que les méchants te fassent du mal...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie._

Elle la regarda tendrement et lui caressa le menton. Ce geste lui arracha un nouveau cri, qu'elle étouffa par défi et par fierté. Ses yeux clignèrent de douleur.

_- Daphné... il faut que tu prennes ça._  
Elle fit suivre le regard de la petite jusqu'à son blaster.  
_- Je peux pas !_ paniqua la petite fille.  
_- Prends cette arme, je sais que tu peux t'en servir. Fais-moi plaisir._

Des deux mains tremblantes, Daphné ramassa la petite arme. Elle n'était pas bien lourde et n'importe qui aurait pu la manier avec facilité. Qui plus est, la petite fille avait déjà reçu des cours théoriques d'armement pendant ses premières années de jeunesses impériales.

_- Et maintenant, va !  
- Je t'aime, Aené !  
- Moi aussi..._

Aenelia ferma les yeux pour inciter la petite à partir. Après quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna en pleurant, à la recherche d'une cachette. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit d'elle : elle avait disparu. Aenelia avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir n'était plus interrompu que par ses halètements de douleur...

La porte vola en éclat.  
Un grand extra-terrestre baraqué… un Trandoshan ?... s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il avait de larges épaules et des yeux noirs qui brillaient comme la mort. C'est tout ce qu'Aenelia pu remarquer tellement elle avait mal. L'humanoïde s'agenouilla.

_- Où est la petite ?  
- Vous... ne la trouverez... jamais._  
_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une femelle de ton espèce. Parle !  
- Diantre... quelle... galanterie_, se força-t-elle à parler._  
- Très bien._

Il plongea son doigt dans la plaie ensanglantée. Aenelia hurla.

_- Tu as mal ? Parle et tout s'arrête !_

La douleur était inimaginable. Tout simplement au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à présent. Ses poumons explosèrent sous le hurlement, qui continua bien après que le rebelle ait retiré son doigt de la blessure. Aenelia versa des larmes de souffrance... de souffrance et de haine.

_- Vive... l'Empire ! Vous mourrez... tous !_

Elle lui cracha sur le visage, c'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était à bout de force et de toute façon, elle allait bientôt mourir. Autant que ce soit dans l'honneur. Devant un tel affront, le rebelle lui décocha un formidable coup de poing au niveau du menton. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle cracha du sang.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, femelle._

Il leva son arme et la pointa sur la tempe d'Aenelia, à demi inconsciente...

_- Adieu !_

Les murs du couloir résonnèrent d'une funeste déflagration...

Bientôt, d'autres déflagrations se firent entendre. Mais elles n'étaient pas rebelles. De nombreux corps ennemis tombèrent avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient sous le feu des Forces Impériales de l'Ubiqtorat. Les prenant à revers, avec précision et efficacité, ils nettoyèrent la vermine terroriste aussi facilement qu'un nid de rats. Il n'y eut aucun survivant et aucun rebelle ne réussit à prendre la fuite. A la tête de l'escouade impériale, Vandithir. Son regard fouilla les nombreux cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, cherchant une silhouette particulière, sans la trouver. Sur le coté de la scène, une porte était défoncée. Vandithir fit signe à deux des soldats, leur ordonnant de le suivre. Il s'approcha des restes de la porte avec une terrible appréhension. L'air empestait la chair brûlée. Vandithir n'était pas un combattant, loin de la, et cette odeur lui répugnait au plus haut point. Il faisait de terribles efforts pour maîtriser son haut-le-coeur. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il enjamba les débris, prenant garde de ne pas se blesser. Les deux soldats le suivirent rapidement. Dans la pénombre, Vandithir distingua une silhouette sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait plus, la mort venait de prendre son dû. Le soldat derrière l'analyste alluma une puissante lampe qu'il pointa sur le couloir, éclairant le terrible drame.

Le corps était celui d'un rebelle humanoïde à la forte carrure. Près du corps, Aenelia, sérieusement blessée, déployait ses ultimes forces pour rester consciente. Elle souriait faiblement mais ne regardait pas Vandithir. Elle regardait une petite fille, à quelques mètres d'elle. Une petite fille courageuse qui tenait dans ses petites mains une arme, encore chaude. Daphné fixait l'arme, incrédule, effrayée. La scène se figea. Elle sembla durer une éternité. Personne n'osait bouger, tout le monde semblait paralysé. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux secondes, après quoi, Vandithir hurla sa joie.

_- Aenelia !_

Comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc, la petite Daphné lâcha l'arme qui venait de donner la mort au rebelle et se précipita vers Aenelia. Elle la prit dans ses petits bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Aenelia ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer aussi. Même Vandithir trouva la scène touchante, n'osant intervenir. Aujourd'hui, Daphné avait failli perdre sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Et cet amour, elle venait de le prouver. Même si pour cela, elle avait donné la mort à un être. Même si pour cela, elle avait sacrifié une partie de son innocence...

**Chapitre 11. Capture**

Friner était en poste sur le stardestroyer depuis maintenant onze ans. La charge de commandant lui était nouvelle, car il avait stagné au grade de capitaine bien trop longtemps. Friner, obstiné et patient, avait toujours gardé l'espoir d'être promu par son ancien commandant : Gerfin. Mais le temps passait et il se rendait compte que Gerfin ne nourrissait à son égard que froideur et dédain. Un jour cependant, la donne avait changé suite à une affaire compromettante avec une certaine cadette... Aenelia Solaris. Gerfin avait été prié de prendre sa retraite plus tôt que prévu, Friner était devenu le nouveau commandant et Aenelia avait brûlé les étapes pour enfin devenir son capitaine, non sans quelques mérites, avant de le quitter pour les Renseignements Impériaux.

C'était un poste dont il tirait sa plus grande fierté. Il avait vécu quelques batailles et de nombreuses échauffourées avec les forces dissidentes. Et son expérience n'avait fait que grandir avec le temps. Quand on le prévint qu'un message codé de la plus haute importance était parvenu à l'Errinic, il ne perdit pas une seconde.

« **SEGP10-03-2003 ; ICON ; 04:56BMUT ; 00.40RMUT**  
Mission compromise. Abandonnez toute activité. Navette rebelle quitte l'atmosphère.  
Secteur Y-21. Priorité absolue pour sa capture. Faites vite. Bonne chance. Trans/E.E. »

_- Arrêtez immédiatement toutes les manoeuvres de l'Errinic !_ ordonna le commandant d'une voix puissante.  
Le message fut répercuté dans les secondes.  
_- Nous avons encore un transport en approche, Commandant._  
_- Déroutez-le, alors, vite !  
- A vos ordres...  
- Moteurs à pleine puissance, cap vers le secteur Y-21,_ continua-t-il. _Message à tous les canonniers : ordre de n'ouvrir le feu sous aucun prétexte. Je veux cette navette intacte. Message à l'équipe de coordination des faisceaux tracteurs : ordre de capturer toute navette en partance de Tatooine. Activez tous vos faisceaux car elle ne doit pas nous échapper, vous en répondriez de vos vies._  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix en contrebas de la passerelle s'éleva.  
_- Commandant ! Nous survolons le secteur..._

Frappée de plein fouet par les faisceaux d'or des deux soleils jumeaux, Tatooine miroitait comme un troisième astre. La luminosité de la planète se trouvait accentuée par la réverbération des rayons solaires sur le sable des plaines désertiques. Un jaune d'un vif insoutenable agressait les présomptueux qui osaient porter leur regard sur sa flamboyante parure. Il n'était pas rare que les humains, aux yeux plus chétifs que les autres espèces, s'équipent de lunettes de protection pour l'admirer depuis l'espace. Tatooine était décidément une planète inhospitalière.  
Un point émergea lentement du décor, infime grain de poussière.  
Le point devint graduellement une tâche, la tâche une forme, la forme une silhouette et la silhouette celle d'une minuscule navette. Dédaignant répondre aux appels impériaux qui lui sommaient de s'identifier et de se plier aux règles de la circulation orbitale, la navette fonçait tête baissée vers l'immensité de l'espace. La liberté était proche, toute proche.  
Mais tout espoir disparut quand les étoiles furent masquées par l'ombre imposante d'un destroyer impérial en attente d'acquisition de cible. David contre Goliath. Mais qu'aurait pu faire David contre ce monstre de technologie et d'acier ? Un monstre froid et dénué de pitié, indestructible et impitoyable. Un jouet sans âme et sans remords, manipulé par des êtres également sans remords. Des êtres qui étaient décidés à imposer la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie, même par la force, décidés à éliminer le terrorisme aveugle jusqu'au dernier de ses retranchements. Bref, la navette pilotée par Elna n'avait aucune chance.  
Le destroyer, qui avait une marge d'avance, vint se placer directement sur la trajectoire de la navette, dont la fenêtre de manoeuvre était amoindrie par la sortie atmosphérique. Il projeta simultanément la totalité de ses faisceaux tracteurs sur sa proie, car il n'était pas question qu'elle lui échappe. Le poisson était ferré, il fallait le ramener dans l'épuisette du pêcheur, maintenant. Lentement et sûrement. Il eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, déclenchant ses moteurs à intervalles irréguliers et soutenus, il n'avait pas une chance sur mille de se défaire des grappins magnétiques qui l'entraînaient vers son destin.

L'officier Drek souriait.  
Elna était décomposée mais furieuse.  
_- C'est... fini pour vous... Elna... _souffla-t-il.  
_- Non... non, NON ! _  
Elle avait hurlé ce dernier mot avec une telle haine que l'officier prit peur.  
_- Je vous tuerais avant, Drek !  
- Vous ne le ferez pas. Je suis... votre monnaie d'échange, en quelque sorte. Moi contre votre vie. C'est un marché... raisonnable, somme toute._  
Elna cracha plusieurs insultes dans une langue que l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat ne compris pas de suite. Une sorte de vieux langage Corellien, qui amenait des informations précieuses sur l'origine de la belle mais... vénéneuse terroriste.

Sur l'Errinic...  
_- Faisceaux en mode acquisition..._  
La voix, celle d'un jeune aspirant en stage, claironna :  
_- Faisceaux activés ! Ordinateur en mode automatique. Arrimage dans deux minutes et vingt secondes, hangar B4. Commandant ?  
- Parfait._  
Le front du Commandant se dérida tandis qu'un léger sourire naquit sur son visage.  
_- Essayez de prendre contact avec la navette.  
- A vos ordres._  
Un autre aspirant, la marine en était remplie, tapota sur un écran tactile.  
_- Navette rebelle, navette rebelle, ici le destroyer impérial Errinic !_  
Un long grésillement s'ensuivit, qui n'était pas bon signe. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le commandant lui-même qui prit la parole.  
_- Navette rebelle, je sais pertinemment que vous nous entendez, ici le commandant Friner !_  
Il laissa quelques secondes filer.  
_- Vous avez à votre bord quelqu'un que nous tenons à récupérer. Ne lui faites aucun mal et nous vous accorderons la vie, ainsi qu'un traitement compatissant, pour peu que vous vous soumettiez à l'Ordre Nouveau. Je répète : ne touchez pas à l'officier Drek Svar !_  
Un court grésillement, de meilleure augure.  
_- Ici Elna, des forces libres de la Rébellion. Je vois que vous avez les cartes en main.  
- Parlez, Elna.  
- Je veux votre promesse d'homme qu'il ne me sera fait aucun mal si j'accède à votre requête. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterais pas à m'emparer de la vie de votre officier, et de la mienne dans le même temps. La mort ne me fait pas peur, la souffrance, oui. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_  
Le commandant accentua son sourire.  
_- Parfaitement, Elna. Vous avez ma parole d'homme. Préparez vous à l'arrimage, débarrassez-vous de vos armes et n'opposez aucune résistance. Bien reçu ?  
- Ai-je le choix, Commandant ?_  
Ce dernier jugea bon de couper la transmission. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner et il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec une terroriste. De plus, il doutait vraiment qu'un traitement de faveur lui soit accordé, même s'il appuyait lui-même dans ce sens. L'Empire ne ferait de toute façon aucun cas de son opinion.  
_- Arrimage dans une minute et quinze secondes._

La navette était redevenue un grain de poussière en comparaison avec la masse énorme du destroyer. La bouche grande ouverte, ce dernier s'apprêtait à avaler le frêle esquif.  
Une explosion.  
Plusieurs explosions.

A quelques lieues, une petite flotte de vaisseaux rebelles venait d'apparaître.  
Immédiatement et simultanément, plusieurs torpilles avaient été tirées en direction du destroyer impérial. Certaines heurtèrent son bouclier principal, d'autres furent même détruites en vol par le système de contre missiles. Mais quelques unes arrivèrent là où elles étaient programmées pour arriver. La première explosa précisément entre la navette rebelle et le destroyer. Les suivantes s'abattirent sur le bouclier, juste en dessous des émetteurs de faisceaux tracteurs. Pendant une seconde, peut-être moins, leur efficacité fut réduite de moitié, certains faisceaux perdirent même leur cible, aveugles.  
Elna réagit instantanément. Elle ne se demanda ni pourquoi ni comment, ce genre de questions ne viendrait qu'après. Bien après. Sa main abattit le levier de puissance, instinctivement, tandis qu'avec l'autre main, elle empoignait fermement les commandes de la navette, qui hurlaient et tremblaient sous la vitesse et la pression. Quand l'ombre du destroyer quitta enfin son champ de vision, elle sourit intérieurement. Moteurs à plein régime, Elna fixa son cap vers le salut, vers ses frères et ses soeurs d'arme.

**Chapitre 12. Engagement de la bataille**

A bord du destroyer impérial, la confusion fut totale pendant quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes. Des ordres lancés fermement rétablirent la situation et une discipline de fer reprit possession du navire. Tout ce qui devait être effectué rapidement fut effectué, au millième de seconde, dans la précision la plus absolue. C'est vrai, le commandant et ses hommes venaient de pêcher par orgueil. L'effet tunnel s'était emparé de chacun d'eux et l'attention focalisée sur la petite navette rebelle, personne n'avait réagit à temps, c'est à dire immédiatement après la sortie en hyperespace de la flottille rebelle.  
Mais c'était du passé, dorénavant.

_- Tous les canonniers à leur poste !  
- Boucliers à 99,8 , commandant ! (_il était communément admis que la puissance énergétique d'un champs ne pouvait mathématiquement atteindre les 100, une partie infime de l'énérgie se dissipant malheureusement dans les nombreux relais et circuits_)  
- Faites décoller tous les escadrons de chasseurs Tie !  
- En avant lente vers la formation ennemie, intensifiez les boucliers avant !  
- Générateurs d'énergie au maximum !  
- Prenez contact avec les garnisons de Tatooine, qu'elles nous fassent parvenir leurs escadrons de défense immédiatement !  
- Les senseurs détectent quatre vaisseaux dont deux lourds, ces derniers viennent de larguer leurs chasseurs._  
Friner serra les dents.  
_- Que l'Empereur nous vienne en aide !_

Au loin, quatre vaisseaux rebelles, deux corvettes corelliennes et deux croiseurs calamaris, faisaient face au puissant destroyer impérial. Conscients de leur supériorité numérique, les rebelles faisaient front avec une arrogance toute visible. Les uns après les autres, prenant leur temps, ils enclenchèrent les boucliers des différents vaisseaux.

Un message laconique parvint à l'Errinic :  
_- Rendez-vous, maintenant. Abaissez vos boucliers et laissez-vous aborder !_  
Friner eut envie de lancer à ces sales rebelles quelques insultes bien nourries, mais il n'en fit rien. Gardant son calme, il répondit froidement et avec une pointe de dérision :  
_- Vos renforts arrivent rapidement, j'espère ? Vous n'avez pas la prétention quand même d'attaquer un stardestroyer armé jusqu'aux dents ? Oui ? Bon, je serais magnanime aujourd'hui : je vous laisserais filer. Bien évidemment, nous ne voulons qu'une chose et nous l'aurons._  
_- L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est et restera avec nous, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. Bien. Je constate que les Impériaux ont toujours la tête aussi dure. Ils ne voient pas arriver la défaite quand ils devraient la voir. Préparez-vous à mourir, maintenant !_  
_- Aucun sens de l'humour, décidément, ces terroristes._  
Une vague discrète de rire passa sur la passerelle inférieure, située en contrebas et de chaque cotés de la passerelle du commandant.  
_- Combien de temps avant le contact ? Les garnisons ont-elles répondu ?  
- A l'instant, commandant. L'Errinic sera à portée de tir dans trois minutes. Toutes les garnisons ont répondu. Leurs escadrons sont en route. Il faudra compter dix minutes pour la garnison la plus proche, Mos Esley et une vingtaine de minutes pour les garnisons situées de l'autre coté de Tatooine.  
- Merci, lieutenant. Nous allons leur montrer ce que nous valons !  
- Les chasseurs rebelles sont en approche, commandant.  
- Envoyez nos escadrons de Tie à leur rencontre.  
- Commandant... ils sont en infériorité numérique, qu'espérez vous qu'ils accomplissent ?  
- Je le sais très bien, lieutenant ! La question n'est pas là, la question est : combien de temps pourront-ils tenir avant que nous recevions les renforts planétaires ?  
- Mmm...  
- L'Errinic aura déjà fort à faire quand les deux croiseurs calamaris lui tomberont dessus, dans quelques minutes. Il faut absolument éviter que nos boucliers se fassent harceler si tôt par cette racaille de chasseurs rebelles ! Mais je comprends votre hésitation, beaucoup de nos pilotes y resteront. Si ça peut vous rassurer, faites approcher l'Errinic en lisière du combat et épaulez nos chasseurs de quelques tirs savamment ajustés.  
- Merci, commandant._

_- Annoncez clairement à chaque pilote mes consignes. Pas de risques inutiles, le nombre d'appareils rebelles détruits m'importe peu, ce n'est pas le facteur de la victoire. Qu'ils poussent leurs chasseurs à fond et jouent avec leurs adversaires. Plus longtemps ils tiendront, meilleures seront les chances de l'Errinic._

_- Bien._

Les six escadrons appartenant à l'Errinic, quatre composés de simples chasseurs Tie et deux composés des touts nouveaux chasseurs Tie Interceptor, soixante-douze appareils flambants neuf au total, s'éloignèrent rapidement. Ils avaient reçu pour consigne de se rendre en avant de la vague d'assaut des chasseurs ennemis, avec pour espoir de les retenir le plus de temps possible et de les empêcher d'harceler le destroyer Impérial. Les chasseurs Tie étaient connus à travers la galaxie pour leur fragilité et leur faible puissance de tir. Les chasseurs Interceptor quant à eux, de fabrication plus récente, pouvaient se targuer de valoir, voir d'être supérieurs aux meilleurs chasseurs rebelles. Mais les six escadrons réunis en une seule et même masse d'attaque représentaient une menace à prendre au sérieux. Les rebelles avaient dépêché la majorité de leurs ailes X et A, deux cents chasseurs au total, pour réduire les rangs de chasseurs impériaux.  
Les deux imposants croiseurs calamari, accompagnés d'une corvette, s'étaient mis en branle, droit sur le destroyer, avec pour intention de le réduire en miettes. Seule la dernière corvette corellienne restait en retrait, observant la scène avec intérêt.

_- Pourquoi reste-t-elle en retrait ?_ questionna un jeune lieutenant.  
Le commandant Friner expliqua d'une voix grave.  
_- Parce que l'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est à son bord et qu'ils l'estiment trop précieux pour engager le vaisseau dans la bataille. Voilà la vraie raison._

Desnea, le jeune commandant de la flottille rebelle, avait outrepassé ses ordres, qui consistaient à récupérer Elna et son prisonnier. Conscient de la supériorité numérique de ses forces, il avait pêché par orgueil, ordonnant contre l'avis de ses subordonnés l'attaque du destroyer impérial. Il espérait beaucoup de cette attaque : la destruction de l'Errinic, une gifle pour l'Empire et par-là même, son nom dans une page d'histoire, qui sait ? Bon gré, mal gré, les vaisseaux de l'Alliance se dirigeaient à pleine puissance vers le fier destroyer de l'Empire.

_- Desnea, vous êtes fous !_  
La voix était fatiguée, mais la fatigue ne pouvait masquer sa fraîcheur et sa beauté.  
_- Elna, laissez-moi faire ce que je dois faire !  
- Mais vous risquez gros, commandant_, souffla une voix exaspérée. _Cette bataille n'était pas prévue. Pourquoi ne pas vous cantonner aux ordres, mon Dieu !  
- J'ai aujourd'hui une chance de marquer un point face aux impériaux, et je vais saisir cette chance, Elna. C'est ainsi que nous gagnerons la guerre et pas en nous enfuyant lâchement chaque fois que nous repérons une trace de ces maudits !  
- Il y aura d'autres occasions, Desnea !  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est aujourd'hui ! Votre mission est achevée, vous l'avez mené avec succès. Laissez-moi maintenant mener la mienne ! Vous resterez en retrait de la bataille, puisque vous avez peur, ne vous inquiétez pas._  
La communication se coupa.  
Un officier vint à sa rencontre.  
_- Le destroyer sera à portée de tir dans quelques minutes. Vos ordres ?  
- Détachez nos escadrilles d'ailes X en avant. Qu'ils se dirigent vers le destroyer immédiatement. Faites-les suivre de la seconde corvette corellienne. Le facteur de la victoire, c'est le temps. Nous sommes en zone impériale, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'y rester trop longtemps. Dépêchons-nous d'apprendre à l'Errinic les bonnes manières !  
- A vos ordres.  
- Portez la puissance de nos moteurs à son maximum. Dérivez la moitié de l'énergie des boucliers vers les armes. Exécution ! _

Le combat entre les chasseurs venait de débuter, en amont du destroyer. Des myriades d'étincelles naissaient dans le vide de l'espace pour mourir aussi soudainement. On aurait dit un gigantesque feu d'artifices. Les premiers rapports faisaient état, comme Friner l'envisageait, d'une grosse infériorité numérique pour l'Empire, presque du trois contre un. Et l'infériorité numérique des chasseurs Tie présageait d'un grave handicap. Non content d'être moins nombreux, il fallait se rendre compte à l'évidence qu'ils étaient aussi moins efficaces, car moins armés et moins solides. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas leurs égaux quant à la vitesse pure. Et c'est sur ce dernier point que le commandant espérait jouer. Il fallait absolument que les pilotes arrachent les tripes de leurs appareils, s'ils voulaient survivre assez longtemps pour donner une chance à l'Errinic.

En lisière du combat, le destroyer faisait feu de tous ses canons pour assister le combat à mort que se livraient les chasseurs de l'Empire et ceux de l'Alliance. Peu de ses tirs atteignaient réellement leurs buts, malgré les réflexes des officiers opérateurs, couplés aux servomoteurs des canons qui les anticipaient. La vitesse des engins rebelles était trop grande, et leurs manoeuvres trop imprévisibles. Cependant, la présence du mastodonte d'acier à leurs cotés renforçait la détermination et la foi des pilotes impériaux. A l'inverse, cette présence pesait dans le coeur des rebelles, qui n'osaient pas s'approcher de trop près. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, le destroyer ne pouvait empêcher l'inévitable de se produire...

_- Commandant, nos chasseurs Tie sont proches de l'annihilation totale.  
- Je sais.  
- Aussi nombreux soient les chasseurs rebelles détruits, il semblerait malheureusement qu'il y en ait toujours autant. Cette vermine...  
- Faites replier les survivants vers la protection de l'Errinic.  
- Très bien, _lâcha une voix triste._  
- Préparons nous pour le choc frontal, qui ne devrait tarder, maintenant.  
- Commandant, les premiers escadrons planétaires arrivent !  
- Ah ! Qu'ils viennent en renfort des derniers chasseurs Tie, qui ne manqueront pas d'être pourchassés par ces misérables rebelles. Bonne nouvelle, assurément !_

Les ailes X fonçaient dans le vide de l'espace, pourchassant et traquant les derniers impériaux et leurs frêles chasseurs. Tout à l'ivresse de leur bataille âprement gagnée, ils ne virent pas les premiers moucherons d'acier sortirent de l'atmosphère de Tatooine. Quand ils les aperçurent enfin, il était trop tard pour se replier sans pertes. Ils firent front, conscients que la maîtrise de la situation leur échappait à chaque seconde qui passait. Et la proximité de l'Errinic était bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter : de plus en plus de chasseurs rebelles se faisaient toucher par ses tirs impitoyables. Mais bientôt, les premiers tirs des croiseurs calamaris vinrent rétablir la situation, et les chasseurs rebelles redoublèrent d'ardeur et d'énergie.

Les premières salves de turbo lasers s'échangeaient entre le destroyer impérial Errinic et ses ennemis, deux croiseurs calamari armés jusqu'aux dents et bien décidés à remporter la victoire. Ils se trouvaient légèrement en delà de leur proie et leurs premiers tirs rencontrèrent l'écran de protection avant du destroyer, qui avait été augmenté et renforcé pour l'occasion. Ainsi, l'Errinic aurait pu tenir assez longtemps avant que ses boucliers ne cèdent et laissent passer les faisceaux destructeurs, mais ses assaillants ne lui donnèrent pas ce plaisir. Conservant la distance qui les séparait de l'imposant destroyer impérial, ils entamèrent une manoeuvre d'encerclement, glissant vers les flancs de l'Errinic et l'obligeant à réajuster la puissance de ses boucliers, les affaiblissant par la même occasion.

_- Energie des boucliers transférée sur les flancs de l'Errinic !  
- Etat des boucliers ?_ s'enquit Friner.  
_- 67 pour le flanc droit et 72 pour le flanc gauche.  
- Dérivez deux tiers de l'énergie des moteurs vers les boucliers.  
- Mais, commandant... !_ lança son second, stupéfait. _Si nous faisions cela, nous serons gravement handicapé quand nous devrons..._  
- _... fuir ? _intervint sévèrement le commandant. _Rayez ce mot de votre vocabulaire, lieutenant. C'est un mot qui n'a aucune signification dans le jargon impérial. Nous tiendrons le coup... et nous vaincrons.  
- Bien._

**Chapitre 13. Des renforts inattendus**

Crevant les couches atmosphériques comme autant d'oiseaux de bon augure, les chasseurs Tie en provenance des astroports de Mos Espa, Mos Esley, Bestine, Mos Entha, Mos Taike, Wayfar et Anchorhead s'abattirent sur les croiseurs ennemis dans un déluge de lasers. Les rebelles se rendirent compte immédiatement que la situation devenait de moins en moins aisée, au fur et à mesure que les chasseurs impériaux s'abattaient sur eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises car de nombreux autres vaisseaux s'étaient joints à la bataille : contrebandiers, pirates, étrangers, neutres, marchands, explorateurs, mercenaires ! Tous attirés par l'appât du gain. Il n'y avait aucun secret derrière tout ça : dans une lueur de génie, Friner avait promit dans toutes les langues possibles et sur toutes les fréquences imaginables qu'une prime « exorbitante » serait versé à tout appareil se joignant à la bataille pour venir en aide au destroyer impérial l'Errinic. De plus, une prime non moins conséquente devait être versé pour chaque appareil rebelle effectivement détruit. Autant dire que beaucoup d'intéressés avaient répondu présents à l'invitation impériale.

Escortés par de plus faibles chasseurs impériaux, des vaisseaux de toutes tailles et de touts types s'élançaient dans la bataille, au grand désarroi des rebelles pour qui la balance venait définitivement de s'inverser. Dans la mêlée générale, il était difficile de reconnaître qui était qui et qui faisait quoi. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de certaine : les ailes X de la rébellion entamaient un repli vers la protection des immenses coques calamaris aux étranges protubérances, comme des rats rejoignent précipitamment les égouts. A quelques encablures de là, les chasseurs Tie rescapés se joignirent à leurs nouveaux amis, délaissant la protection du destroyer pour un assaut rempli d'espoir sur les croiseurs calamari.

_- Concentrez toute la puissance de tir : abattez et virez l'Errinic pour placer les canons de flancs en position de tir sur le croiseur bâbord !  
- Oui, commandant.  
- Ordonnez à tous nos chasseurs d'attaquer ce croiseur en priorité et informez-en nos alliés temporaires.  
- Mais, commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas mes ordres !_ éclata Friner. _Le facteur de cette bataille est le temps, ne le sentez-vous pas ? Il joue avec nous comme le vent s'amuse avec des fétus de paille. Il agit contre nous et chaque seconde qui passe, nos boucliers agonisent un peu plus. Quand ils cèderont, nous commencerons à subir d'irrémédiables dégâts et il en sera fait de nous, pauvres impériaux !  
- Je comprends.  
- Il faut absolument que d'ici là, nous détruisions un des deux croiseurs ennemis !_

La bataille changea d'ardeur. L'espoir changea de camp.  
Le puissant Errinic se défendait comme un lion en cage. Acculé et blessé, il sortait ses griffes pour infliger de terribles griffures à ses assaillants. Le bouclier du destroyer miroitait de milles couleurs sous les impacts des turbo lasers. Quelquefois nacré de jaune, tantôt irisé de bleu, parfois veiné de rouge, il offrait aux regards découragés un soupçon de réconfort. Mais il devenait évident que le bouclier ne tiendrait plus longtemps, qu'il était à bout de souffle, prêt à lâcher et à laisser l'Errinic totalement démuni.  
La résistance des chasseurs rebelles se résumait à tournoyer autour de leurs protecteurs calamaris, priant pour ne pas être pris en chasse par un pirate ou un contrebandier, aux vaisseaux plus puissants et plus rapides que leurs ailes X. Ils avaient peur, dorénavant, et cette peur même était l'aveu de leur échec. Peur qui se révéla contagieuse : le petit forceur de blocus rebelle sentit le vent tourner et abandonna ses deux grands frères pour rejoindre le refuge de la seconde corvette corellienne, celle où Drek était détenu, sans doute en compagnie de la charmante Elna.

_- Aux chasseurs et vaisseaux qui participent à la bataille, mais dans le mauvais camp !_  
La voix de Desnea était tendue.  
_- Nous n'avons rien à vous offrir, ni argent, ni matériel. L'Empire vous a lâchement acheté dans un moment de peur mais il est encore temps de nous rejoindre ! Nous ne vous promettons rien, pas même l'espoir de vaincre aujourd'hui. Nous combattons pour la liberté et ce désir qui nous anime n'habite pas les coeurs froids et durs des Impériaux ! Vous êtes pirates, contrebandiers, trafiquants, en marge de la société, mais vos coeurs ne peuvent faire la sourde oreille aux cris de désespoir et de souffrance que lance la galaxie ! C'est bien plus qu'un simple appel au secours : c'est l'essence même de la liberté, de la justice et de l'égalité qui est en danger ! Je vous en conjure : aidez-nous... aidez-vous !_  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, Desnea eut la naïveté de croire que son discours allait avoir un impact. Les ondes restèrent libres un instant rempli d'espoir, avant d'être saturées par des rires et moqueries en tout genre. Pirates, mercenaires, contrebandiers, commerçants et autres intervenants extérieurs sentaient pertinemment quelle serait l'issue de la bataille. Et qui plus est, l'appât du gain promit par l'Empire aurait transformé en pilote redoutable le plus neutre des neutres. Le commandant Desnea cracha quelques jurons et coupa brutalement la communication. Son teint était pâle et ses traits fatigués.  
_- Maudits soient-ils ! Savent-ils au moins que nous nous battons pour eux ?  
- Les impériaux ont des arguments... très convaincants, commenta un officier.  
- L'argent, l'argent, l'argent !!!  
- Il va sans dire que ce genre de population se satisfait assez bien du régime impérial. Bien que tout puissant, l'Empereur leur laisse une marge de manoeuvre suffisante pour prospérer. Tatooine en est l'exemple le plus flagrant._  
Desnea observa du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole et hocha la tête en silence. Un rictus de colère traversa son visage.  
_- Je m'attendais à tous les ennemis possibles. Mais pas à l'argent. Maudit !_  
Un bruit de course.  
Le cercle d'officiers qui s'était formé autour du jeune commandant s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser passer un des leurs, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.  
_- Commandant !  
- Parlez, enseigne.  
- Nous venons de perdre... le principal écran déflecteur.  
- Non !_  
Plusieurs officiers furent pris de peur et commencèrent à parler sans y avoir été autorisés.  
_- Silence !_ hurla Desnea. _Des dégâts ?_  
_- La coque subit de lourds dommages. Plusieurs sections du croiseur ont été perdues mais rien de dramatique. Nous dérivons une partie de l'énergie des armes pour lever les boucliers de secours._  
_- Ne faites pas ça !_ ordonna le commandant. _Maintenez la pleine puissance du système d'armement ! Qu'importe les dégâts, il faut réduire au silence le plus vite possible le destroyer impérial !_  
Plusieurs officiers secouèrent la tête négativement.  
_- Les boucliers de l'Errinic résistent, mais ils ne dureront plus longtemps. Une question de secondes, commandant. Notre second croiseur calamari est à peine touché, quant à lui. Son commandant demande à ce que nous nous écartions pour prévenir d'éventuels dégâts critiques._  
_- Parfait. Mais nous restons en place. La fin est proche._  
Quelques officiers chuchotèrent entre eux, visiblement mécontents.  
_- Commandant... ce n'est pas tout.  
- Pardon ?  
- La corvette correllienne « Nemesis » vient de battre en retraite et rejoint son homologue à la lisière de la bataille. Son commandant refuse la communication.  
- Bande de lâches... traîtres,_ expectora Desnea.

Tout à sa colère, le jeune commandant ne sentit pas que le vent de la victoire ne soufflait plus de son coté. Il était peut-être même déjà trop tard, mais Desnea refusait de regarder la réalité en face. Un ancien dicton oublié par le temps et les hommes disait en ces termes : il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir...

**Chapitre 14. Des nouvelles de l'escadron Ender**

_- Espèce de salaupard !_

Emon était un gars qu'on pouvait croire maître de ses nerfs. Mais en cet instant, il était à la limite de la fureur animale. Ses organes bouillaient et une sourde pression remontait de son bas ventre jusqu'à la gorge. Il fallait que ça explose. Le lieutenant Nyaris, tout à sa surprise, ne put s'empêcher de jouer le hautain.

_- Je ne vous permets pas !_

_- Mais je vais me permettre, moi !_ hurla Emon.

Il lui décocha un pur coup de poing qui envoya valser le lieutenant dans les airs. Il retomba sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, pendant qu'Emon l'invectivait avec toute la force de sa terrible colère.

_- Abruti ! Vous ne savez pas qui était à bord de cette navette ! C'était l'agent Drek Svar, des Renseignements Impériaux ! Votre opération a tout foutu en l'air ! Nous pouvions le libérer, mais non, il a fallu que vous pétiez plus haut que votre cul ! Vous avez voulu briller mais je vais vous dire quelque chose : les merdes comme vous ne brillent jamais !_

_- Je... je..._

_- N'aviez-vous pas reçu des instructions strictes concernant ce secteur ? Osez avouer le contraire et je vous pulvérise, tout impérial que vous êtes ! Attention !_

Nyaris se protégea la tête dans un réflexe.

_- Je... heu... non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !_

_- Menteur !_ cria Emon.

Il se rapprocha du lieutenant encore au sol et se pencha sur lui. Il le serra au col de ses deux mains et le leva lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds s'agitent vainement dans l'air. Emon avait pour lui d'être grand... et gaillard.

_- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! Soldats... à moi !_

Conditionnés, les soldats en armure blanche se firent menaçants. Ben et le reste de sa troupe en firent autant, dégainant leurs armes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Plusieurs points rouges, pour le moins aussi inquiétants, jouèrent sur les pâles armures des stormtroopers... les viseurs des tireurs d'élite de l'Ender postés en hauteur. Berek parla.

_- Je vous conseille de leur ordonner de baisser leurs armes. Fortement. D'une parce que mes snipers n'auront aucune pitié et n'épargneront personne si une bavure se produisait. Et de deux parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vous prédis les pires ennuis qu'un officier puisse endurer. Cela inclut la cour martiale et le Tribunal Impérial, peu enclins à laisser passer des bavures comme la vôtre. Réfléchissez vite. Et bien._

La réflexion fut rapide, très rapide.

_- Soldats... baissez... baissez vos armes !_

_- C'est mieux,_ fit Emon. _Bien mieux. Et maintenant vous allez me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire si oui ou non vous aviez été averti de notre venue et de la consigne qui avait été donné de ne pas interférer dans notre mission, en aucune manière que ce soit._

Nyaris baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir raté l'occasion de sa vie. Honteux d'être pris en défaut par ces orgueilleux de l'Ender et de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Oui, c'est exact. Je connaissais l'heure et le lieu de votre intervention sur Tatooine. Mais je n'en connaissais pas le motif, sinon..._

_- D'où teniez vous ces informations, lieutenant ?_ coupa Emon.

_- Un agent commandité par le mafieux local, Jabba-le-Hutt. Je n'en sais pas plus... ahem... pourriez-vous me reposer maintenant ?_ s'indigna Nyaris.

Emon relâcha sa prise et le lieutenant s'écrasa sur le sol. Un petit nuage de particules sableuses se souleva, rapidement emporté par un vent chaud et sec. Nyaris se releva, tenant à sa fierté. Il fit semblant de nettoyer son uniforme corrompu et remit en place sa coiffe. Il passa une main sur ses lèvres maculées de sang.

_- Bon, je pense que je l'ai mérité, de toute façon._

Emon le regarda comme s'il venait encore de dire une grosse bêtise.

_- Fermez-la,_ rétorqua Ben. _Vous en avez déjà assez fait._

Nyaris sembla soucieux. Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

_- Je suppose que vous êtes venus en capsules, sinon nos radars auraient aperçus vos navettes. Vous allez mettre un temps fou pour contacter un transport impérial. Vous n'aviez pas prévu la fuite de votre officier._

_- En effet. Nous n'avions pas prévu la bêtise de certains impériaux._

Le lieutenant fit fi de la remarque de Ben et continua.

_- Mes deux navettes sont déjà en route, j'en ai donné l'ordre il y a plusieurs minutes. Elles étaient en lisière de combat. Regardez._

Il désigna deux points qui grossissaient dans le ciel, vers le sud-est des plaines désertiques.

Ben s'exclama en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

_- Des transports de Stormtroopers DX9 !_

Conçus par la corporation Telgorn, ces transports de classe Delta DX9 étaient très appréciés de la flotte Impériale : canons lasers et à ions, lances torpilles à proton, écran déflecteur. Et surtout son système de baie universelle : le DX9 était capable de s'amarrer sur n'importe quel vaisseau et n'importe où sur sa coque. Ce qui faisait de ce transport un modèle de base efficace pour donner l'assaut, et plus important… bons marchés pour l'Empire.

_- Que pensiez-vous, _osa ajouter Nyaris. _J'avais carte blanche._

_- Hm…_ se sentit obligé d'ajouter Ben. _Ce ne sont pas des ATR-6 ni des classes Gamma. Mais nous ferons avec, lieutenant. En espérant pour vous que ça suffise à libérer Drek._

Nyaris consulta son bracelet électronique.

_- Je vous propose de décoller immédiatement. Nous avons... trois minutes et trente-cinq secondes de retard sur elle. C'est jouable. Nous aurions pu avoir moins si..._

Nyaris s'humecta les lèvres d'où coulait encore du sang. Les deux navettes amorçaient leur atterrissage rapide. Son bracelet émit un sifflement. Une communication.

_- Lieutenant ?_ fit une voix grésillante.

_- Transmettez._

_- Nous avons craqué leurs sécurités et nous avons intercepté un message important ! Une flottille rebelle est sur le point d'émerger aux abords de Tatooine. Apparemment pour prendre livraison d'une marchandise que nous suspectons humaine et de grande valeur, d'après la teneur du message !. Secteur de sortie hyperspatiale BY-21. Temps estimé, T-6 minutes !_

_- Excellent travail._

Le lieutenant jeta un regard de triomphe sur l'escouade Ender. Les passerelles des deux navettes venaient de se déployer au sol.

_- Il vous faut une invitation ?_ lança-t-il.

Ben et Emon se turent. Berek ragea derrière son casque. L'instant d'après, l'escadron Ender prenait possession d'une des deux navettes. Nyaris et une poignée de ses meilleurs hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la seconde, laissant la base au reste des soldats et sous le commandement de son sous-officier.

Les deux navettes peinaient à s'arracher de l'attraction de la planète jaune. Leur vitesse était excessive pour une sortie atmosphérique mais Berek et ses hommes ne voulaient pas perdre une seule seconde. Ils n'étaient pas escortés : la totalité des forces aériennes impériales venaient d'être requises par le commandant de l'Errinic. Certainement, la situation là-haut était-elle encore moins brillante...

Elle était encore pire. L'Errinic était en bien mauvaise posture, ses boucliers sur le point de céder face à la puissance de tir des deux croiseurs de type calamari. Heureusement, une horde de vaisseaux non identifiés et de toute évidence du coté impérial participaient à la bataille, à la grande surprise de Ben.  
_- Des chasseurs et vaisseaux extérieurs !  
- Tu n'as pas suivi les ondes ?_ demanda Emon. _Le commandant de l'Errinic a eu la brillante idée de promettre une prime aux extérieurs qui se joindraient à la bataille pour protéger son destroyer. Et voilà le résultat !  
- Alliés d'un jour... _constata Ben.  
_- Je contacte l'Errinic._  
Berek tapota sur plusieurs touches translucides aux formes étranges. La communication grésilla avant de s'établir. Une figure apparut, pâle mais fière.  
_- Commandant Friner vous écoute, Escadron Ender.  
- Vous avez reçu notre précédent message ?  
- Parfaitement. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à capturer la navette, les vaisseaux rebelles sont intervenus trop tôt. Et nous nous trouvons dans une situation exécrable.  
- Courage, commandant. L'Empereur est avec nous.  
- Cependant, continua Friner, nous avons la certitude que la rebelle... Elna c'est ça ? se trouve bien en compagnie de l'agent des renseignements impériaux sur la corvette correlienne restée en retrait, aux coordonnées que je vous transmets.  
- Merci, cette information est précieuse. La récupération de l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat est prioritaire. Nous avons donc besoin d'aide, commandant.  
- Très bien,_ déclara Friner à regret. _Nous allons vous accorder une escorte de chasseurs Tie.  
- Nous allons avoir besoin d'autre chose.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Vous possédez des navettes de transport à bord de l'Errinic ?  
- Affirmatif.  
- Faites en sortir autant que vous pourrez, mais elles n'auront pas besoin d'être remplies, juste un pilote. Quand nous approcherons des corvettes, je ne veux pas que nous soyons pris pour cible. La libération de l'officier Svar est à ce prix. Bien reçu, commandant ?_  
Friner mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, pour bien montrer sa désapprobation à sacrifier des pilotes et à les détourner de leur mission initiale, la protection du destroyer. Mais l'Escadron Ender devait passer en priorité, il le savait.  
_- Très bien. L'escorte et les transports vous rejoindront dans quelques minutes. De plus, une vague de chasseurs vous précèdent, ils ont pour objectifs les réacteurs de la corvette rebelle. Ils l'empêcheront par tous les moyens de prendre la fuite. Pour vous donner le temps d'intervenir.  
- Merci, encore, Commandant. Je sais ce que cela représente pour vous, mais je suis certain que vous réussirez à repousser la menace rebelle. Quant à nous, nous réussirons, soyez-en certains. Et vous aurez pris part à cette réussite. Bon courage.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr,_ déclara Friner, amer. _Encore une fois, faites attention, la zone n'est pas sécurisée. Bonne chance à vous._  
La communication se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans un grésillement.  
Ben et Emon regardèrent Berek.  
_- Je comprends la frustration du commandant à sacrifier ses hommes_, lâcha Berek.  
_- Chacun son job..._ rétorqua Ben. _Le nôtre c'est de libérer Drek, et pour cela, encore faut-il arriver vivant jusqu'à son vaisseau. La guerre n'est pas juste.  
- Bon, regagnez tous vos sièges et harnachez-vous. Les rebelles ne nous laisseront pas approcher de leurs vaisseaux si facilement. Ca va remuer.  
- C'est parti ! Drek nous voilà !_

**Chapitre 15. Péripéties et derniers soubresauts de l'Errinic**

_- Commandant !_  
Friner était en train d'observer la bataille spatiale depuis la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait le poste de commandement de l'Errinic. Il se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, non sans prestance.  
_- Parlez, lieutenant, parlez !  
- Notre second système déflecteur vient de succomber. Nous n'avons plus de boucliers et subissons des dégâts irrémédiables. A la cadence à laquelle les deux croiseurs calamaris nous tirent dessus, l'Errinic ne sera bientôt plus qu'un gruyère flottant dans le vide de l'espace...  
- Merci pour l'allusion, lieutenant.  
- Nous ne battons pas en retraite, commandant ?  
- Non. Il est trop tard et même si nous fuyions, les rebelles ne nous lâcheront pour autant. Nous sommes une proie trop facile pour eux. Mais c'est là où ils se trompent, heureusement._  
Friner médita quelques secondes, devant le jeune lieutenant qui visiblement ne tenait plus en place. Ce dernier se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, frénétiquement.  
_- Un tiers de notre énergie est encore dérivée vers les moteurs, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Affirmatif, commandant.  
- Très bien. Dérivez la totalité de cette énergie vers l'armement de l'Errinic.  
- Com... commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas, faites ce que je dis,_ souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse. _C'est maintenant qu'il faut vaincre ou mourir, mais au moins nous ne fuirons plus, maintenant..._

La tourelle ajusta son tir méthodiquement et lâcha une salve destructrice. Cette dernière traversa la distance qui séparait l'Errinic du croiseur amiral en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour prononcer une insulte en jawa, c'est dire. Il n'y eut aucun bruit quand elle traversa la coque du croiseur rebelle. Et pour cause, la coque avait déjà été détruite par des tirs précédents. Les lasers traversèrent plusieurs cloisons de soute avant d'heurter de plein fouet un compartiment de générateur d'énergie. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le générateur n'explosa pas soudainement comme on pouvait le voir dans les films d'action diffusés sur l'Holovision. Et il n'explosa pas parce qu'il avait été touché, non. Le système de refroidissement s'était simplement arrêté. Les techniciens du compartiment ne pouvaient plus éteindre le générateur ou simplement mettre en route un circuit de refroidissement de secours : ils avaient tous péri suite à la brutale dépressurisation. Il surchauffa donc lentement jusqu'à atteindre une température infernale qui fit fondre les structures métalliques autour de lui. Il devint définitivement instable et libéra soudainement les quelques mégatonnes de neutrons, protons et autres joyeusetés qui s'ébattaient il y a peu à l'intérieur du générateur d'énergie.

Ce fut beau. Destructeur, mais définitivement magnifique. Il ne fallait pas s'imaginer une explosion démesurée non plus. Elle ne fut même pas visible de l'extérieur du croiseur. Mais elle eut la chance de provoquer une petite réaction en chaîne qui détruisit quelques générateurs mitoyens. Le spectacle fut encore plus beau, cette fois-ci, et visible depuis l'Errinic. La partie bâbord de la poupe du croiseur amiral rebelle fut soudain noyée dans une lumière aveuglante qui ne dura qu'une microseconde. L'explosion en elle-même prit la forme d'une boule de feu gigantesque mais qui ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'avait duré la lumière. Le vide spatial absorba en deux ou trois secondes toutes les flammes et toute la chaleur émise par la déflagration. Une excavation béante vit le jour dans la coque du croiseur rebelle. Tout autour flottaient des débris de toutes sortes : morceaux de coques, cadavres humains... qui entamaient une lente et funeste orbite autour du croiseur.

La joie flottait dans l'air confiné et recyclé de l'Errinic. Pendant quelques secondes, ni le second croiseur calamari, ni le destroyer impérial n'échangèrent de tirs. Une sorte de magie s'était installée, très vite interrompue par une reprise des salves ravageuses rebelles.

_- Commandant ! La coque est endommagée à 70. La plupart des sections de l'Errinic ont été isolées du vide de l'espace. 80 des tourelles lasers bâbord et 60 des tourelles tribord ne fonctionnent plus. Nous avons perdu le contact avec celles qui tirent encore. Les réacteurs sont endommagés à plus de 90 et ne reçoivent de toute façon plus d'énergie. Les communications sont hors d'état, nous avons perdu les contacts avec les bases impériales sur Tatooine, ainsi qu'avec la totalité de nos chasseurs encore engagés dans la bataille. Les pertes humaines se chiffrent par centaines et les infirmeries sont débordées. La moitié de nos transports ne sont plus en état de passer en vol sidéral et l'autre moitié ne vaut guère mieux. Accessoirement, nos engins mécanisés, TB-TT et AT-AT, ont subi de lourds dommages, mais je pense que c'est le cadet de nos soucis..._

Comme pour confirmer ses dires et rajouter encore plus à l'atmosphère angoissante de la situation, la totalité des lumières sur l'Errinic s'éteignirent violemment, remplacées par l'éclairage rougeâtre clignotant de secours. Les sirènes d'alerte ne rugissaient plus qu'avec faiblesse, au vu du manque d'énergie. De seconde en seconde, leurs appels stridents se muaient en soupirs. Bientôt, elles ne furent plus du tout audibles...

Aussi brutalement que soudainement, les baies de la passerelle principale explosèrent, sous l'impact d'une salve de lasers bien ajustée. L'effet fut immédiat et tout commença à voler dans la grande pièce, du matériel aux membres de l'équipage.  
Friner ne contemplait plus la progression de la bataille à ce moment. Il s'était éloigné pour écouter le rapport détaillé des avaries, près du sas principal. D'autres furent moins chanceux que lui. L'air s'échappait dans le vide de l'espace, comme aspiré par une énorme dépression. Avec une force et une puissance bestiale, terrible, elle engloutit les malheureux opérateurs qui avaient la malchance de se trouver trop près. Ceux qui se trouvaient debout et donc non harnachés, comme l'exigeait la procédure standard de sécurité en cas de combat spatial, furent les premiers à être précipités hors de l'Errinic, livrés à une mort affreuse et douloureuse dans le froid sidéral.  
Solidement agrippé au rebord de la console de transmission, le commandant Friner luttait de tout son corps pour résister à l'aspiration. Il avait confiance : il n'était pas vieux et ses muscles lui obéissaient encore parfaitement.

Il mit quelques secondes à percevoir les hurlements de peur, proches de lui...  
Tournant la tête du mieux qu'il pu, il aperçut l'un de ses officiers de liaison, à moins d'un mètre de lui... comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... qui luttait, les doigts accrochés sur une grille à même le sol. Visiblement, il allait lâcher prise : la force d'aspiration était trop grande et la grille lui cisaillait les doigts. Friner aurait pu tourner à nouveau la tête et l'oublier, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait apprit à l'école. Plusieurs années de solidarité forcée dans une académie impériale ne s'oubliaient pas aussi facilement.  
Le jeune officier avait les yeux agrandis par la peur. Il ne cessait de fixer l'espace béant, derrière lui. L'air quittait la passerelle avec une vitesse prodigieuse, accompagné d'un sifflement terrible, assourdissant. Friner eut peur de ne jamais se faire comprendre.

_- Lieutenant, regardez-moi !_ hurla-t-il.  
Rien n'y fit, soit qu'il fut médusé par le spectacle de mort derrière lui, soit qu'il n'entendisse pas les appels du commandant : le lieutenant ne répondait pas.  
_- Bordel de merde, lieutenant, regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi, maintenant !  
- Co... commandant ?  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Regardez-moi et écoutez-moi !_  
Un rictus de souffrance tordit le visage du lieutenant.  
_- Mes doigts ! Mes doigts vont lâcher ! J'ai trop mal, je ne peux plus tenir !  
- Vous avez fini de faire la mauviette, lieutenant ?_ hurla Friner d'une voix terrible.  
Le jeune homme regardait son supérieur, d'un air médusé.  
_- Je vais m'approcher et vous tendre la main, vous m'entendez ?  
- Je vais lâcher !!!  
- Non, vous n'allez pas lâcher, vous allez tenir bon, c'est un ordre !_  
Le lieutenant esquissa un sourire, faiblement. Et ferma les yeux...

Friner était un poil trop loin. Même en tendant la main, il n'arriverait pas à sa hauteur pour le secourir. Mais il avait bien une trentaine de centimètres à gagner, car la console était assez large et il était fermement agrippé en son milieu. Il fallait agir, vite.

_- J'arrive, lieutenant, tenez bon !_

Tâtonnant pour trouver des prises dignes de ce nom, le commandant progressait doucement. Le jeune homme ne criait plus, ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Peut-être sous la douleur avait-il perdu connaissance. Mais ses doigts accrochés dans la grille tenaient encore. Mais l'action de la dépressurisation, alliée à celle de la grille coupante à souhait, entaillait sa chair et peut-être même ses os. Des gouttes de sang perlaient de ses blessures. Elles prenaient de la vitesse avant de s'éjecter avec fulgurance hors du destroyer. Friner se rendit compte avec horreur que plusieurs des doigts du lieutenant étaient déjà sectionnés, arrachés !

_- Lieutenant ???_

Il avait vraiment perdu connaissance. Mais Friner n'allait pas le laisser tomber comme ça.  
Il assura lentement et fermement la prise de sa main droite, contractant avec violence les muscles de celle-ci. Friner relâcha lentement les doigts de sa main gauche. L'aspiration fit immédiatement son effet et son bras fut brusquement attiré vers le vide de l'espace. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi faciles qu'elles paraissaient. Friner jura tout bas : ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de l'officier ! Il n'arrivait pas à l'agripper. Il pensa furtivement que c'était bien le genre de choses qui pouvaient arriver dans un holofilm d'action, le genre diffusé sur les canaux aux heures de grande écoute. Mais c'était vraiment la réalité, cette fois-ci. Et la vie du jeune lieutenant se jouait à quelques centimètres, terribles... des centimètres qui séparaient la vie de la mort. Friner cracha quelques insultes bien nourries à l'encontre de la fatalité. Mais jamais le destin ni la fatalité ne dirigeraient sa vie, ni ses actes. Jamais.  
Il fit un dangereux effort, tentant d'élonger son bras. Mais la nature humaine était ce qu'elle était, l'humain ne faisait définitivement pas parti de ces espèces extra-terrestres qui avaient la faculté d'allonger leurs membres et il échoua. Ne prenant pas le temps de plus de réflexion, chaque seconde comptait, sa main tâtonna et ses doigts se glissèrent dans la terrible grille et s'y cramponnèrent. Son autre main lâcha la prise si sûre de la console. Son corps bascula violemment et il se retrouva dans la même position que l'officier, la grille commençant à lui taillader les jointures de ses doigts. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ce qu'il faisait était bien plus important que sa douleur. Il passa un bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour soulager un peu la pression et attendit, stoïque.

Encore une fois, le retard était dû à la carence énergétique du destroyer.  
Tardivement et lentement, les épaisses cloisons métalliques se refermèrent sur le vide de l'espace. Il leur fallu deux pleines minutes pour se refermer et isoler totalement la passerelle. Deux minutes pendant lesquelles plusieurs vies furent encore perdues. Plus personne n'espérait quand le cliquetis rassurant du verrouillage des cloisons se fit entendre. Une rumeur de joie parcourut ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

_- L'Empereur soit loué... _marmonna le commandant.

La pression douloureuse sur ses doigts avait disparu. Il poussa cependant un hurlement de souffrance quand il dégagea ses doigts. Ces derniers présentaient de profondes entailles qui mettraient plusieurs semaines à se faire oublier. Heureusement, les os n'étaient pas atteints. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, Friner avait eu de la chance, il le savait.  
Comme le voulait la procédure, l'accès à la passerelle avait été condamnée, jusqu'à ce que les choses soient revenues dans l'ordre. La pression de l'air approchant un chiffre correct, la porte principale se déverrouilla et les hommes d'équipages et médecins qui attendaient derrière purent venir secourir ceux qui en avaient besoin.

_- Commandant ! Vous n'avez rien ? Par l'Empereur… infirmier !  
- Ce n'est rien._

Un infirmier se hâta et appliqua sur les plaies une sorte de gel translucide verdâtre qui eut pour effet de soulager immédiatement la douleur. Après un pansement rapidement effectué, il se dépêcha d'aller soigner l'officier que le commandant venait de sauver au péril de sa vie. Il appliqua le même gel et les plaies cessèrent de saigner. Le jeune homme avait perdu plusieurs doigts, qui restaient accrochés à la maudite grille, mais il aurait pu perdre bien plus encore. L'infirmier entreprit une série de piqûres après avoir vérifié son état de santé.  
Friner se retourna vers un officier proche.

_- La situation ?_ s'enquit-il immédiatement.  
_- Aucune idée, commandant. Nous n'avons plus aucun contact. Impossible de joindre les machinistes, officiers de pont, navigateurs ou radars. Nous sommes « isolés » du reste du vaisseau, je pense que tout le monde l'est, d'ailleurs.  
- Silence, silence !_  
Le commandant eut de la peine à se faire entendre.  
_- Silence, je réclame le silence !_  
Les survivants se taisaient à présent, tandis que les infirmiers et médecins s'affairaient. Friner tendit l'oreille et au bout de quelques secondes, son visage devint anxieux. De sourdes détonations faisaient trembler imperceptiblement le destroyer.  
_- Ils nous tirent toujours dessus !  
- Alors nous sommes perdus, cette fois-ci.  
- Les transports de secours...  
- ... sont pour la plupart endommagés et inaptes au vol,_ continua Friner. _De plus, nous n'aurions jamais le temps matériel de nous frayer un passage vers le hangar. Enfin, je ne compte pas abandonner le reste de mes hommes. Et puis, comme le veut une ancienne tradition ancrée dans la marine, je ne désire pas survivre à mon bâtiment. L'Errinic sera mon tombeau.  
- Commandant ! Commandant, venez voir !_  
La voix était celle d'un des sous-officiers de pont. Il regardait à travers un des petits hublots de la passerelle, qui n'avait pas explosé sous l'impact. Il riait et désignait du doigt quelque chose dans l'espace. Friner s'approcha rapidement.  
_- Regardez !_

**Chapitre 16. Hésitations rebelles**

L'espace.  
Tatooine.  
Une carcasse aux étranges protubérances.  
_- Le croiseur calamari... constata Friner. Celui que nous avons sévèrement endommagé. On dirait que le destin se charge de l'achever._  
Le commandant fronça des sourcils pour mieux y voir.  
_- Il n'a pas réussi à corriger sa route et ses réacteurs encore en état le font dévier droit vers Tatooine ! Il commence à pénétrer dans l'atmosphère..._  
Le reste des hommes et femmes présents faisait cercle autour de leur commandant, essayant d'apercevoir le spectacle.  
_- Dans notre agonie, nous aurons le privilège d'avoir détruit un de leurs gros vaisseaux !_

Au loin, la carlingue du croiseur calamari commençait à s'échauffer sous le frottement des premières particules de la ionosphère. Bientôt la coque vibra sous la pression qui devenait de seconde en seconde plus forte. A ce stade, Friner et ceux qui arrivaient à voir le hublot par-dessus son épaule, apercevaient une énorme boule de feu, semblable à une météorite qui fonçait s'écraser sur la planète jaune. Le croiseur n'arriva pas si loin, cependant, et explosa dans une terrible déflagration, qu'on entendit partout sur Tatooine, de l'astroport de Mos Esley jusqu'au repaire de l'infâme Jabba le Hutt. Certains débris s'échouèrent quand même dans le sable du désert et sur quelques villes, causant des dégâts minimes. Ils furent récupérés et vendus au marché noir. Rares, ces petits morceaux de coques pour la plupart, furent recherchés dans toute la galaxie avec avidité comme symbolisant une grande victoire pour l'Empire.  
Certains à bord de l'Errinic poussèrent des cris de joie. Ils furent de courte durée car la menace de l'autre croiseur calamari était toujours présente. Derrière lui, le soleil projetait un effrayant cône d'ombre sur le destroyer en piteux état...  
_- Je vois certaines de nos tourelles qui continuent à tirer sur le vaisseau ennemi, _commença Friner._ Je suis fier de ces hommes... mes hommes.  
- C'est la fin, commandant ?_

La destruction du croiseur amiral avait jeté un froid sur les rebelles.  
Le commandant en charge du dernier croiseur calamari, Etnyn, avait vivement critiqué l'ordre d'attaquer le destroyer impérial. Que représentait un destroyer pour l'Empire ? Alors que la perte d'un croiseur aussi puissant qu'un croiseur calamari représentait pour l'alliance une perte indéniable. Un vaisseau qui ferait défaut lorsque les rebelles décideraient d'un raid éclair sur une station impériale. Avec lui, des milliers d'hommes venaient de périr. La rébellion vivait des heures sombres et cette perte sèche en vie humaine n'allait pas arranger les choses.  
Etnyn n'était pas de nature belliqueuse. Il était plus vieux que celui qui le commandait, à savoir le défunt commandant Desnea, mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Sa nature préservatrice, précautionneuse, expliquait le fait qu'il ait rarement été muté à des postes de commandement. Mais il n'en prenait pas ombrage et acceptait la situation.

Etnyn délaissa des yeux les débris du croiseur amiral, qui se consumaient dans l'atmosphère de la planète des sables. Son regard se porta sur le fier et impétueux Errinic, qui osait encore les défier. Sa carcasse était criblée d'impacts, de nombreux corps sans vie flottaient, en orbite lente autour du destroyer impérial. Toute lumière avait disparu des hublots et des baies. Des arcs électriques naissaient un peu partout, sur et sous la surface métallique, signes d'une grande instabilité énergétique. En regardant un peu mieux, on apercevait des lueurs d'importants incendies, au plus profond des entrailles du vaisseau. Et pourtant, pourtant... une petite vingtaine de tourelles lasers continuaient d'harceler les boucliers du croiseur calamari. La déficience d'énergie obligeait les canonniers impériaux à réduire la puissance des salves ainsi que leur fréquence. Mais ils continuaient de tirer, inlassablement.

_- Ils tirent toujours ! Pourquoi continuent-ils à tirer ???  
- Ce sont des impériaux. Les canonniers de l'Errinic continueront de tirer jusqu'à la fin. S'ils avaient des pierres à la place de leurs canons, ils tenteraient quand même de nous les envoyer dessus. Ils sont conditionnés pour agir ainsi._  
Etnyn hocha la tête, gravement.  
_- Il faut avouer qu'ils sont têtus, fiers et combattants. Superbement dressés pour obéir. Loyaux envers leur Empereur de pacotille jusqu'à la fin. C'est pathétique.  
- Commandant ?  
- Je vous écoute, enseigne.  
- Les boucliers du croiseur ne sont plus qu'à 70. Nos ailes X et Y perdent la bataille, nombre de nos chasseurs sont revenus aux hangars, gravement endommagés. Les vaisseaux pirates, mercenaires et commerçants, alliés au reste des chasseurs Tie ennemis, harcèlent notre position. Ils sont trop rapides pour la plupart de nos tourelles. D'autre part, nos estimations divergent quand à l'état du destroyer ennemi. Il a toujours de l'énergie en réserve : ses tourelles continuent à nous prendre pour cible. Ses moteurs sont endommagés mais sans gravité ni réactions en chaîne : apparemment, le commandant de l'Errinic a fait dévier toute l'énergie vers l'armement.  
- Aucune estimation quant à sa résistance ?  
- Non.  
- Ce n'est pas mon combat et ce n'est pas mon intention de venger Desnea.  
- Commandant ?_  
Etnyn releva fièrement le menton et parla d'une voix claire.  
_- Moteurs à pleine puissance. Demi-tour, nous rejoignons nos corvettes. Préparez le saut en hyper espace aux coordonnées initiales.  
- Commandant, une communication._  
Sans que ce dernier n'ait donné son accord, un écran s'alluma.  
_- Stupide, c'est stupide ! Maudit Desnea !  
- Je sais,_ commenta Etnyn. _Je ne pouvais rien faire._  
La voix d'Elna était furieuse. Il n'y avait pas que sa voix : son visage était rouge de colère, ses traits tirés. Ses sourcils froncés soulignaient l'expression de ses yeux de braise. Même dans cet état, la jeune rebelle était magnifique.  
_- Nos senseurs indiquent une formation de chasseurs impériaux en approche, releva-t-elle. Mais que diable faites-vous donc ?  
- Le temps est venu de nous replier. Il nous est impossible d'estimer les avaries de l'Errinic et s'il peut nous résister encore longtemps. De toute évidence, il aura pour des semaines de réparation, il faudra en aviser l'alliance. Et je ne désire pas traîner dans ce secteur plus longtemps.  
- Je prépare immédiatement le saut en hyper espace, commandant._  
La voix d'Elna était nouée.  
_- Il faut espérer que les informations que l'agent impérial possède en valent la chandelle.  
- J'espère aussi, Elna. Mais ceci est votre mission. Nous nous retrouverons au point de rendez-vous, bonne chance.  
- Ils sont déjà sur nous, Etnyn ! Envoyez-nous des renforts !_

**Chapitre 17. Sacrifice**

Le jeune pilote impérial Goirdir Fivre venait de quitter sa formation pour prendre en chasse l'aile X d'un ennemi. Celui-ci multipliait désespérément les acrobaties pour distancer le poursuivant. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le chasseur Tie de se rapprocher inexorablement, ses tirs devenaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus mortels. Le pilote rebelle tenta de faire plonger son appareil, dans un dernier espoir. La carlingue frémissait sous la vitesse et il crut que les moteurs de l'appareil allaient le lâcher. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Goirdir Fivre avait anticipé la manoeuvre trop prévisible de l'ennemi. Comme on lui avait enseigné à l'Académie, en situation de panique, une grande majorité de pilotes rebelles tentaient une plongée pour s'échapper. Les statistiques étaient formelles. Aussi, le jeune Goirdir avait prit soin de s'en rappeler pour toujours anticiper sur les manoeuvres ennemies. Comme maintenant. Les quelques dixièmes de seconde que le pilote impérial avait gagné sur sa proie furent fatales à l'adversaire. Le collimateur de visée vint doucement se positionner sur l'appareil ennemi, le doigt sur la gâchette accentua sa pression. Le rebelle le pressentit, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que sa manoeuvre était vouée à l'échec, que le chasseur Tie s'était bien trop rapproché. Il cria de rage, mais aucun son ne sortit du cockpit. Dans l'espace, personne ne vous entend crier. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, l'aile X explosait en myriades de particules lumineuses, qui s'éteignirent aussi subitement qu'elles étaient nées, dans le vide glacial de l'espace.  
_- Joli coup, lieutenant Goirdir, rejoignez la formation !  
- Merci, capitaine... non, attendez !_  
Deux petits points blancs en forme de X s'étaient détachés de la confusion de la mêlée spatiale. A quelques lieux, derrière son appareil. Ils devinrent vite deux chasseurs rebelles qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de laisser la mort de leur camarade impunie. La situation s'aggravait dangereusement car les ennemis n'allaient pas tarder à être sur lui, lâchant leurs salves de feu. Et le jeune Goirdir était encore loin de sa formation. Trop loin.

_- Deux ailes X me prennent en chasse à seize heures !  
- Tâchez de jouer un peu avec eux, nous arrivons._  
La voix de son capitaine était grave mais sereine. Goirdir fut immédiatement apaisé.  
_- Faites vite !_

Les premières salves laser se jetèrent sur lui avec férocité. Les moteurs enclenchés à fond, le pilote impérial tenta de faire jouer son atout : la vitesse et la maniabilité de son appareil. Si la distance ne s'était pas réduite, elle ne s'était pas non plus agrandie et le danger restait menaçant. Tant que faire se pouvait, Goirdir dirigeait son appareil vers les points amis qui se précipitaient à son secours. Mais les rebelles ne furent pas dupes. Un des deux appareils se détacha sur sa droite, décrivant une ellipse assez large et obligeant le chasseur Tie à dévier de sa course s'il voulait espérer contenir les assaillants. L'autre rebelle manoeuvrait avec aisance derrière son chasseur Tie, espaçant ses tirs pour se concentrer sur leur précision. Le pilote impérial reconnut là un vieux de la vieille, qui avait du bouchon et des milliers d'heures de vol derrière lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore, lui, le jeune officier émoulu, fraîchement sorti d'école. Que pouvait-il faire donc ? Il n'arrivait pas à le semer, et même, la situation semblait se dégrader de seconde en seconde. Il semblait que la distance qui séparait les deux appareils diminuait, malgré les efforts désespérés de Goirdir. Inconsciemment, il effectua une manoeuvre qui n'était pas une manoeuvre de repli mais une manoeuvre d'attaque. On l'appelait communément à l'Académie « le grand huit ». L'aile X du poursuivant s'en rendit compte et il en profita pour gagner quelques mètres sur son futur trophée. Par contre et bizarrement, l'autre appareil, qui pesait sur la course du pilote et l'obligeait à dévier sa trajectoire, à l'opposé des renforts, ne vit rien venir et se retrouva légèrement en delà du vaisseau de Goirdir. Ce fut la surprise totale. Le jeune lieutenant ne perdit pas de temps. Il braqua les commandes de son appareil à fond et son organe de visée s'ajusta l'ombre d'une seconde sur l'appareil du malheureux rebelle. Cela lui suffit. Il ne saurait jamais s'il venait de jouer de chance ou pas, mais l'aile X fut gravement touchée par son tir précis et rapide. Quelques instants plus tard elle explosa toute seule dans le vide de l'espace. Le pilote s'était néanmoins éjecté, mais sa durée de vie ne frôlait pas la paire d'heures s'il n'était pas récupéré très vite. Cela importait bien peu au jeune Goirdir qui se trouvait alors en position critique. Un tir bien ajusté lui fit croire que c'en était terminé de lui. Mais il n'avait endommagé que l'aile gauche de son chasseur Tie, qui partit en vrille incontrôlée. Tout allait bientôt être fini car les commandes ne répondaient plus, ou pas assez du moins pour rétablir l'assiette de l'appareil. Le poursuivant ajusta tranquillement son appareil de visée et un sourire vint effleurer son visage raviné par le temps.  
Il y eut une terrible déflagration. Le tir avait touché les organes vitaux de l'appareil, qui se désintégra littéralement, ne laissant que quelques poussières métalliques. La seconde aile X n'était plus ! Goirdir tira péniblement sur les commandes et au bout de quelques secondes, son chasseur filait droit, libre de tout poursuivant mais l'aile gauche sérieusement endommagée.

_- Merci, capitaine !  
- De rien p'tit gars..._  
Le chef d'escadron inspecta des yeux les dégâts sur l'appareil de son protégé.  
_- Ca va tenir, lieutenant ?  
- Ca va tenir, capitaine. Il faudra bien, je ne compte pas vous laisser toutes les médailles !  
- C'est bon,_ fit-il en souriant, _il y en aura pour tout le monde. Allez on reprend la formation et on rejoint le convoi, vite. On a un peu de retard mais on est dans les temps. C'est parti._

Le convoi...  
...était franchement en mauvaise posture ! La corvette Corellienne qui retenait prisonnier l'officier Drek ne comptait pas se faire aborder aussi facilement. De gigantesques salves de batteries lasers s'abattaient sur les navettes de l'Empire qui osaient s'approcher de trop près. Pour rajouter à l'impossibilité de la situation, un nombre important d'ailes X et Y rebelles s'acharnaient sur elles, dans le but évident d'en détruire le maximum pour empêcher l'abordage du cargo. Les chasseurs de l'Empire peinaient à assurer la sécurité des navettes d'assaut, prises entre deux feux, celui des chasseurs rebelles et celui de la corvette ennemie qui ne ménageait pas sa puissance de destruction. Les pertes étaient terribles, aussi bien d'un coté que de l'autre.

Les chasseurs impériaux étaient arrivés au but qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Et rapidement, même. Une explosion naquit sur le dos de la corvette, qui se propagea aux réacteurs, les mettant hors service. C'était une faille bien connue des corvettes de type Corellienne, exploitée depuis longtemps par les flottes de l'Empire. Il était de notoriété publique que ces corvettes jouent mal leur rôle de vaisseau de guerre, de toute façon. Ainsi, depuis plusieurs années, elles étaient reléguées à des missions de transport ou d'escorte. Mais les rebelles pêchaient par leur nombre réduit de vaisseaux et navettes, et souvent se trouvaient dans l'obligation d'utiliser ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Et ils avaient beaucoup de corvettes Corelliennes, malheureusement pour eux. Et ce qui se passait en ce moment n'était que le résultat d'une bête faille de sécurité dans la conception de la corvette, quelques tirs savamment ajustés au niveau des réacteurs, mal protégés et mal isolés, provoquant dans le meilleur des cas une coupure volontaire d'énergie dans les réacteurs, et une immobilisation de la corvette, incapable désormais de manœuvrer ou de passer en vitesse lumière, et dans le pire des cas amenant à la destruction pure et simple de la corvette. Mais heureusement pour Drek, cela n'arriva pas. Cependant, même paralysée, la corvette tirait inlassablement sur tout ce qui s'approchait trop près d'elle, et depuis quelques minutes, sentant le danger venir, sur tous les transports. Une quinzaine de navettes d'assaut faisaient voile vers la corvette. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas tous contenir d'équipage, c'était impossible ! Dans le doute, il fallait bien se résoudre à en détruire le plus possible, en espérant détruire la bonne. Le capitaine de la corvette espérait sincèrement et naïvement avoir cette chance…

Dans le feu de l'action, une navette que Goirdir reconnut comme celle qui transportait l'escadron Ender, réussit à s'approcher convenablement du vaisseau Corellien. A cette courte distance, les batteries lasers se montraient plutôt inefficaces et les faisceaux lumineux frôlaient la carlingue du vaisseau pour se perdre dans la bataille, plus loin. C'est pourquoi une aile Y rebelle, voyant venir le danger impérial, décocha l'un de ses puissants missiles qui fila vite et droit vers Ben et ses compagnons. Un missile particulièrement véloce, qui était attiré par la chaleur infrarouge dégagée par les moteurs subluminiques, facilement repérable dans le froid sidéral. Un missile qui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de les épargner. La navette d'assaut était maintenant tout près du navire Corellien et entamait sa procédure d'arrimage forcé. Mais le missile lancé vers elle ne lui permettrait jamais de mettre en sécurité les hommes qu'elle abritait. C'était trop tard.  
Goirdir décrocha et se précipita en vitesse maximale sur la navette.  
_- Lieutenant, que faites-vous ?_  
C'était sa première mission en milieu hostile, après bien des années d'entraînements.  
_- Lieutenant, reprenez la formation !_  
Il avait eu une merveilleuse enfance, loin des tracas du monde extérieur, sur Naboo. Le soleil et la nature l'avaient vu grandir et mûrir, auprès de ses frères et soeurs qu'il aimait.  
_- Pilote, je vous ordonne de revenir !_  
Goirdir avait incorporé l'Académie très tôt et s'était révélé l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, faisant la fierté de ses parents qui ne tarissaient plus d'éloges quand ils parlaient de leur fils aîné.  
_- Lieutenant Goirdir... _soupira son capitaine de vol, qui avait compris ses intentions.  
Le jeune homme avait les yeux remplis de larmes, se rappelant les différents événements de sa vie, qui défilaient devant ses yeux comme dans un kaléidoscope géant.  
_- ... nous nous retrouverons là-haut, au paradis des justes... _souffla le capitaine.  
Il se remémora les paroles de son officier supérieur, lorsque celui-ci lui avait apprit sa participation à une mission de la plus haute importance, la protection du convoi d'abordage.  
_- Vous savez ce qu'est une mission de la plus haute importance ?  
- Non, capitaine.  
- C'est une mission où l'on a des récompenses... mais où les récompenses sont envoyées à votre famille. Alors faites attention à vous !_  
Son chasseur Tie arriverait juste à temps pour croiser la trajectoire du missile et empêcher la destruction de la navette de l'escadron Ender. Au lieu d'avoir un déluge de morts à son palmarès, ce maudit missile n'en causerait qu'une seule, la sienne. Il repensa une dernière fois à la photo, dans sa chambre... sa famille qui l'entourait, lors de la délivrance de son diplôme académique.

Il coupa les moteurs... et il s'arrêta de penser.

**Chapitre 18. Adieu Nyaris… **

A la lisère du champ de bataille, à limite de vision humaine, une série d'éclairs vifs et lumineux vit le jour. Nyaris devina ce qui s'y passait. Non parce qu'il avait une excellente vue, mais parce qu'il avait remarqué, tout comme son pilote, le survol de sa navette il y a quelques petites minutes par une phalange de douze chasseurs bombardiers impériaux. Ils se dirigeaient vers la corvette corellienne restée en retrait. Cette dernière, voyant le combat tourner en déconfiture pour ses comparses rebelles, était en train de manœuvrer pour quitter le champ de bataille. Dans quelques minutes, elle aurait engagé son hyperpropulsion si les bombardiers en provenance de l'Errinic n'étaient pas intervenus.

Dans un passage parfait, évitant le tir de barrage des maigres canons de la corvette, ils avaient concentré leurs torpilles à proton sur un seul et même endroit : le réacteur central. Situé sur l'épine dorsale de la corvette, il était de notoriété d'être particulièrement vulnérable aux tirs, en dépit des boucliers. La chance – ou l'efficacité – fut cette fois du coté de l'empire et la réaction en chaîne tant attendue détruisit le réacteur, endommagea les secondaires et coupa tous les systèmes défensifs de la corvette.

_- Il reste toujours la seconde corvette_, constata Nyaris.

Le pilote acquiesça.

_- Pourvu que nous arrivions saufs._

Des dizaines de transports, dont celui de l'escadron Ender et celui de l'officier Nyaris, volaient vers la corvette qui retenait captif le précieux agent de l'Ubiqtorat. De temps à autre, un missile largué d'une aile X ou une salve tirée de la corvette endommageait ou détruisait l'un des transports, au hasard. Arrivés à hauteur de débarquement, il ne restait plus que huit transports en état. Et l'Ender ainsi que Nyaris avaient survécu.

_- Attention, pilote !!!_ rugit soudain l'officier.

Surgissant du néant, une aile X se positionna sur leur trajet, menaçante. La seconde d'après, deux torpilles à proton fusaient vers le transport impérial. Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de plonger en piqué, à peine eut-il le temps de virer de bord pour éviter une torpille… et se prendre de justesse sa sœur jumelle, qui explosa sur la turbine à ions, arrière bâbord. Le vaisseau partit en vrille incontrôlée.

L'impact fut terrible. Le réacteur fut entièrement détruit et la coque sévèrement endommagée, ce qui dépressurisa irrémédiablement l'intérieur du transport. L'onde de choc se répercutant dans l'appareil envoya Nyaris valser dans la cabine de pilotage : il se trouvait debout derrière son pilote. Il y eut un bruit d'os brisés qui laissa craindre le pire. A l'arrière du transport, plusieurs caissons métalliques se désolidarisèrent et vinrent semer une mort rapide par écrasement sur trois soldats pourtant solidement attachés.

Le pilote, harnaché selon la procédure standard, s'en tira sans séquelles et mit plusieurs précieuses minutes à stabiliser l'appareil. Dans le même temps, il mit tout en œuvre pour éviter une explosion brutale : coupure des réacteurs, déviation de l'énergie vers les systèmes de survie. Il procéda rapidement à l'envoi d'un message de détresse, mais se doutait bien que personne ne viendrait les récupérer avant la fin de la bataille.

Quand tout ce qui devait être fait fut tenté, le pilote se déharnacha et vint porter secours au lieutenant Nyaris. Il s'en était tiré, mais dans un piteux état. Son visage présentait une énorme plaie saignante au niveau du front. Les os de son bras droit étaient visiblement en miette et son épaule déboîtée. Une longue estafilade saignante sur sa jambe droite laissait présager qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Nyaris hurlait de douleur. Il était médicalement impossible pour le pilote de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva, fouilla rapidement un caisson et en sortit un produit étrangement vert et étrangement translucide. Il transféra rapidement le produit dans une seringue hypodermique et l'injecta dans le cou du lieutenant. Ce dernier cessa de crier et perdit conscience. Le pilote déverrouilla et fit coulisser le panneau central qui séparait cockpit et arrière du transport. Malgré son expérience, il faillit vomir à la vue du spectacle. Certains soldats étaient encore inconscients, d'autres choqués. Un des soldats avait eu le cran de se détacher pour vérifier l'état de ses trois camarades, visiblement morts sur le coup. Deux avaient eu la boîte crânienne défoncée par un des caissons qui s'étaient libérés, le dernier présentait une cage thoracique béante et défoncée, blessure causée par le coin saillant d'un des caissons, qui portait encore la trace de son sang. Dans l'ensemble ils avaient eu une mort rapide, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait leur espérer. Le sang s'écoulait lentement le long des parois métalliques du vaisseau, et se rejoignit lentement en une mare de sang informe en son milieu. L'odeur devenait écoeurante.

_- Foutez les caisses dans le compartiment annexe et rattachez-vous rapidement. Ca vaut mieux pour vous. Je vous tiendrais au courant de nos chances de survie et…_

Un sifflement qui s'amplifiait. Le pilote l'entendait depuis plusieurs minutes, sans y porter de l'intérêt. Mais le sifflement était devenu suraigu et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la minuscule brèche béante qui s'ouvrait vers l'espace. La minuscule brèche devint petite, et l'oxygène du transport commença à quitter la navette en fusant et tourbillonnant. C'était la fin, mais ils lutteraient jusqu'au bout.

_- Caisson de droite, matériel de soudage et chalumeau ! Vite !_

Le pilote désigna du doigt un des caissons qui était resté maintenu. Il y eut un horrible craquement, le pilote devinait ce qui se passait, et ressentait la souffrance de la coque de son vaisseau, qui luttait devant la pression du vide. Soudain, toutes les lumières de la navette s'éteignirent de concert, seul subsistait l'éclairage rouge pâle de secours.

_- Il y a d'autres fuites !_ hurla-t-il. _Trouvez-les et faites quelque chose ! Sauvez vos vies !_

Les soldats se mirent en branle très rapidement et le pilote regagna le cockpit, visiblement inquiet. Le transport était immobilisé dans le vide de l'espace, en pleine bataille spatiale. Une proie tellement facile. Le pilote se demandait encore pourquoi l'aile X qui les avait touché n'était pas venu les achever. Il sortit rapidement une couverture chauffante qu'il plaça sur le corps du lieutenant Nyaris, avant de s'installer à nouveau aux commandes du transport.

_- Par l'Empereur… faites que…_

Ses doigts jouèrent sur plusieurs écrans tactiles. Des jauges virtuelles apparurent, qui clignotaient dangereusement au rouge. Il tenta plusieurs combinaisons, divers schémas énergétiques, en vain. Il tapa de son poing sur la console et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

_- Pi… pilote ? Situation… grave ?_ fit Nyaris qui venait de reprendre conscience.

Le pilote tourna la tête, lentement.

_- Critique,_ répondit-il en soupirant. _Moteur gauche détruit, instabilité énergétique. Je ne peux relancer le moteur droit sans risque d'explosion. Il y a des micros fuites un peu partout sur la carlingue, l'oxygène s'échappe de partout. Au mieux, nous tiendrons un petit quart d'heure, à ce rythme. Au pire, dans quelques secondes, une brèche peut devenir une fissure géante et le vaisseau peut imploser, si nous ne mourrons pas avant._

Nyaris sourit doucement.

_- Ré… réparations ?_

_- Vos hommes sont dessus. Nous verrons combien de minutes nous sauverons. Ah oui, j'oubliais, notre transport est immobile au beau milieu de la bataille qui fait rage. Vous savez ce que je veux dire._

Le lieutenant hocha la tête. Quelqu'un frappa sur la cloison et le pilote fit coulisser le panneau métallique à nouveau. Un soldat se tenait derrière.

_- On a fait ce qu'on a pu avec le matériel. Il reste des fissures, mais inaccessibles. Verdict ?_

Le pilote s'approcha à nouveau de ses consoles. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il parla d'une voix éteinte et grave.

_- Treize minutes d'oxygène… et…_

Un bip long et strident les fit sursauter. Le pilote inspecta son écran principal et désactiva le système d'alerte.

_- … notre cellule énergétique est hors service. Nous sommes sur la cellule de secours, elle-même endommagée. Dans treize minutes, plus d'oxygène et dans un peu moins de temps, plus d'énergie. Plus d'ordinateurs, plus de contacts avec l'extérieur et l'obscurité totale. Vous voulez envoyer un dernier message, lieutenant ?_

Ce dernier acquiesça faiblement. Le pilote tapota quelques touches et amena un portatif radio jusqu'à l'officier blessé.

_- Il n'y aura pas de réponse, nous ne pouvons plus qu'émettre._

_- Merci, pilote. Appro… approchez la radio._

Ce dernier s'exécuta, non sans émotion et non sans trembler d'une peur qu'il n'arrivait plus à masquer. Il fit signe à Nyaris de parler.

_- Escadron Ender… commandant Friner, ici le lieutenant Nyaris. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être la cause de cet assaut. Mon transport a été gravement touché. Je souhaite bonne chance à l'escadron Ender et aussi à vous, Friner. Je sais que vous réussirez. Vive l'Empereur et gloire à l'Empire… Adieu !_

Un grésillement naquit. Le pilote hocha la tête négativement, faisant comprendre à Nyaris que ses derniers mots n'avaient pu être transmis.

_- Vous entendez ?_ fit le stormtrooper resté dans le sas.

_- La radio qui…_ commença le pilote.

_- Non, ça !_

Il désigna une marque sur la verrière en transparacier du cockpit. La marque s'étendit horizontalement d'un bout à l'autre, dans un craquement sinistre. Puis d'autres marques jaillirent verticalement de la première.

_- Tous à l'arrière !_ hurla le pilote.

_- Laissez-moi !_ brailla Nyaris.

Mais ses ordres étaient vains. Il était déjà en train de hurler de douleur : le pilote et le stormtrooper le traînaient en arrière, sans aucun ménagement pour ses os broyés. La verrière implosa au moment ou les pieds de Nyaris disparaissaient par le sas du cockpit. Une seconde après, le panneau métallique se verrouillait. Encore moins d'une seconde après, le vide s'était fait dans le cockpit et des morceaux de transparacier flottaient ça et là. Le froid sidéral acheva les ordinateurs et les écrans encore en vie.

_- Aaaah ! Pitié !_

Les deux hommes lâchèrent Nyaris.

_- C'est fini, lieutenant. Reposez-vous._

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, le visage blême et les mâchoires encore crispées par la terrible douleur, qui s'atténua petit à petit grâce à l'injection faite plus tôt. Plusieurs stormtroopers s'étaient levés, scrutant le pilote avec insistance. Ils perdirent tout espoir quand ce dernier leur adressa un hochement de tête négatif. L'un des soldats s'affairait sur une caisse ouverte. Il se retourna, triomphant.

_- Plusieurs combinaisons de survie spatiale._

_- Je sais, _fit le pilote. _Quatre unités. C'est tout ce que la maintenance impériale de Mos Esley est arrivée à nous fournir, avant le départ de la mission._

Ils étaient **onze** survivants.

_- Voilà ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines minutes. L'éclairage de secours va s'éteindre et il n'y aura plus un gramme d'énergie dans le vaisseau. La température va lentement baisser jusqu'à devenir mortelle. Le vide va se faire peu à peu ressentir dans la pièce, mais je pense que nous serons loin d'ici là. Et nous aurons eu de la chance si ce qui reste de la navette n'implose pas avant._

_- Courte paille ?_ questionna un soldat. _Une combinaison d'office pour notre officier._

_- Je… ne prendrais aucune combinaison,_ déclara Nyaris.

_- Voyons,_ réagit le pilote. _Votre rôle est de survivre. Vous avez été formé pour ça, et nous avons été formé pour nous sacrifier. C'est ainsi._

_- Ne dites pas de conneries… arrêtez les sermons académiques… ça ne tient plus ici. Dans mon état… je ne survivrais pas à une sortie dans l'espace. Vous… vous le savez._

Le pilote acquiesça silencieusement.

_- Je reste avec vous, alors,_ ajouta ce dernier.

Un autre stormtrooper s'avança vers eux.

_- Je ne quitterais pas ce rafiot, officier._

_- Ni moi._

L'instant d'après, tous les survivants s'étaient déclarés prêts à rester sur le navire en perdition. Nyaris souriait doucement, conscient de la force de cohésion impériale.

_- Je serais heureux de mourir à vos cotés, fidèles soldats de l'Empereur._

_- Pour l'Empereur !_ fit une voix.

_- Vive l'Empire !_ lança une autre en écho.

_- Il y a des masques à oxygène dans les compartiments supérieurs,_ poursuivit le pilote, pragmatique. _Détachez-les. Il faut sortir les bouteilles à oxygène des combinaisons de survie et y brancher les masques. Allez, exécution avant qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière !_

La manœuvre fut rapidement effectuée, malgré le poids des bouteilles.

_- Fouillez également les caissons, sortez toutes les couvertures chauffantes._

Nyaris se demandait sincèrement s'ils avaient la moindre chance. L'effet de l'anti-douleur commençait à s'estomper et l'officier grimaça. Dans quelques minutes, il prierait la mort de venir le libérer. Conformément à ce qu'avait annoncé le pilote, l'éclairage se tut brusquement, et toute vie électronique prit fin dans le vaisseau. La température descendit allègrement sous les cinq degrés Celsius et le sifflement monotone des dizaines de brèches persistait, effrayant.

_- Soldats… les dés sont jetés. Jouons la scène finale avec honneur !_

Ils s'engoncèrent dans leurs armures, puis dans les couvertures chauffantes, avant de partager les masques à oxygène. Tous les soldats se placèrent en cercle autour du corps de leur officier et attendirent leur libération, confiants dans la mort autant que dans l'Empereur…

**Chapitre 19. A l'assaut de la corvette rebelle !**

Le servant de la disqueuse laser achevait de découper le sas. Berek leva la main droite et fit quelques signes à ses hommes. Certains laissèrent pendre leur fusil d'assaut pour s'emparer de grenades de diverses formes. Le bruit de la disqueuse s'éteignit. Le servant la retira immédiatement du passage, malgré le poids d'une telle machine, destinée à couper les coques les plus épaisses. Berek ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se servit des aptitudes particulières de son imposant physique pour balancer un puissant coup de pied dans la paroi. Celle-ci s'abattit dans un nuage de poussière et de particules métalliques en suspension. Profitant de son élan, il mit genou à terre et braqua son arme vers la sortie. Simultanément, plusieurs de ses hommes lancèrent des grenades à travers la brèche. Il y en avait de trois sortes. Les premières grenades avaient pour but d'aveugler les éventuels défenseurs. Celles qui suivirent n'avaient d'effet que sur les armes et les systèmes défensifs électroniques, projetant une pulsation électromagnétique destructrice. Les dernières grenades étaient des grenades explosives, tout simplement.  
Le couloir était entièrement dégagé. Des corps de rebelles gisaient sur le sol, ensanglantés. Les grenades avaient fonctionné parfaitement. Aux deux extrémités du couloir, les rebelles avaient dressés de sommaires barricades. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit utilisation de son arme car l'onde de choc électromagnétique était passée par là. Surpris, désorientés, cédant à un début de panique, les ennemis abandonnèrent leurs barrages de fortunes. Sans armes, il était suicidaire de vouloir résister à une offensive impériale, qui plus est une offensive de commandos hyper entraînés. Mais il y avait d'autres armes, d'autres soldats et certainement d'autres barrages à bord de la corvette corellienne.  
Sur un autre signe de main, l'escadron Ender investit le couloir et sécurisa les deux extrémités. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. L'effet de surprise était passé et les rebelles s'organisaient. Les premiers tirs fusèrent, obligeant les hommes de l'Ender à se mettre à couvert.

_- Deux équipes,_ ordonna Berek. _La première remonte la corvette en direction du poste de pilotage. L'autre descend vers les salles moteurs et les capsules de sauvetages. Vérifiez tout ! L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat doit être libéré à tout prix... et rapidement ! Aux dernières transmissions, le croiseur calamari fonce droit sur nous ! Je ne crois pas qu'il nous laissera nous en tirer aussi facilement. Nous disposons d'une dizaine de minutes. Alors faites vite !_

Il y eut des hochements de tête et l'escadron Ender se scinda en deux entités. Berek, Emon et Ben faisaient parti de l'une d'entre elles.

_- Agissons vite, _déclara Emon. _Ils sont capables de tout et j'ai peur pour Drek._

Ben approuva de la tête. Dans leur arsenal, il restait encore un nombre important de grenades offensives et ils n'hésitèrent pas à s'en servir copieusement. Les barrages ennemis reculaient et les corps s'amoncelaient, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de Drek. D'autre part, les couloirs s'agrandissaient, obligeant à toujours plus de vigilance. Et la précipitation engendra quelques erreurs. Une porte donnait sur une petite chambre d'équipage plongée dans l'obscurité, pourtant sécurisée par un membre de l'escadron. Mais trop vite sécurisée. Le rebelle, certainement très bien caché, fit irruption dans leurs dos, tira sur un impérial à bout portant, le tuant, et en blessa un autre. Les soldats de l'Ender répliquèrent et l'abattirent, mais un goût amer leur restait dans la bouche.

_- Dyosis ?  
- Il est mort,_ constata Emon.  
_- Ces sales rebelles vont nous le payer !_ ragea Ben.  
Berek siffla entre ses dents et rechargea plusieurs cellules énergétiques dans son arme.  
_- Reprenez vos positions, la bataille n'est pas finie !_ lança-t-il. _Emon à ma droite, les autres, derrière moi ! Ben, couvre-nous ! Il faut qu'on investisse la salle de mess, à une dizaine de mètres en amont dans le couloir !_  
Il désigna la pièce du menton.  
_- Elle nous permettra d'avoir un bon contrôle de la situation. Faites attention, elle possède deux entrées et les rebelles ne la lâcheront pas sans combattre.  
- C'est parti_, lâcha Emon d'une voix furieuse.  
_- Allez-y sans craintes,_ railla Ben. _Le premier qui dépasse de son abri, je le pulvérise._

Emon jeta un oeil sur le jeune soldat et admira la confiance extérieure qu'il affichait. Le mess du vaisseau était une grande salle, remplie de tables et de chaises, agrémentée de plantes artificielles. Au bout de la salle, un self-service distribuait nourriture et boissons aux membres de l'équipage en pause. A l'autre bout de la salle, qui devait faire une bonne vingtaine de mètres, un petit espace ceint de panneaux en bois et en verre était réservé aux officiers de la corvette rebelle. Plusieurs rebelles étaient postés à divers endroits de la salle et avaient pour consigne de tenir la salle à tout prix. Ils ne furent pas surpris quand les premiers membres de l'escadron Ender déboulèrent dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent un tir de barrage intensif, mais quantité ne rime pas toujours avec qualité. Leurs tirs, souvent imprécis, s'abattirent partout sauf où il fallait. Leur entraînement au tir y était aussi pour quelque chose, sans doutes.  
Emon pénétra dans la pièce en premier. Il décocha plusieurs tirs au jugé et roula se protéger derrière une table, qu'il renversa pour l'occasion. Une pluie de lasers suivit, un peu tard pour toucher le rapide membre de l'Oméga Force. Ceux qui le suivirent eurent plus de difficultés, mais comparé aux entraînements, c'était une partie de plaisir. Emon renversa plusieurs tables encore et se chargea de dresser un barrage sommaire pour faciliter l'entrée du mess aux autres soldats. C'était plutôt un luxe pour eux, car ils seraient entrés de toute manière.  
Ben se mit à genoux, en position de tir. Il s'obligea à contrôler sa respiration, clef de la réussite au tir de précision. Quand une partie de l'escadron se lança dans le couloir en direction de la cantine, Ben était prêt. Son oeil était rivé sur ses instruments de tir : guidon et cran de mire. Une première forme hostile ne tarda pas à se lever, tout au fond du couloir, quittant l'abri improvisé. Ben pointa rapidement son canon vers la forme, aligna son guidon sur son cran de mire et entama avec son doigt la course de la détente. Quand il su, d'expérience, que la détente de son arme était arrivée au point de décrochage, il vérifia une dernière fois que ses instruments de visée étaient nets et la cible légèrement floue. C'était un des points à respecter pour un tir précis. L'oeil ne pouvant physiquement focaliser à la fois sur la cible et sur les organes de visées, il fallait par défaut s'attacher à ce que ceux-ci soient d'une netteté irréprochable, à contrario de l'objectif visé. Qu'importe où le laser allait toucher, du moment qu'il touchait quand même. A cette distance, l'arme de Ben était beaucoup moins précise, mais suffisamment quand même pour abattre un ennemi. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer... et son doigt acheva la course de la détente. L'arme cracha son rayon mortel.  
Au fond du couloir, un cri se fit entendre et une forme sombre s'abattit au sol. Ben esquissa un léger sourire. Aussitôt, deux autres formes se levèrent. Les coéquipiers de Ben se préparaient à entrer dans le mess, il fallait leur donner encore un peu de temps. Il ajusta encore une fois son arme, plus rapidement cependant, et tira sur une des formes. Il ne su jamais si son laser avait atteint quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais les défenseurs rebelles cessèrent de tirer pendant deux ou trois secondes. A ce stade, Emon, Berek et les autres s'étaient pratiquement tous introduits dans la salle de cantine. Ben lâcha une dernière salve au jugé et retourna à l'abri du coude de corridor.

Dans le feu de l'action, il était difficile de parler et de se faire comprendre. Aussi les membres de l'Ender ne parlaient pas mais communiquaient par signe. Un langage qu'Emon comprenait aussi car il l'utilisait couramment, du moins une des variantes de ce langage gestuel. En effet, chaque groupe d'intervention créait, au fil des entraînements et des missions, son propre code et ses propres gestes. La base restait mais certains signent différaient fondamentalement. Du moins pour des personnes extérieures à ce système de langage. Emon, par habitude et par assimilation, comprenait la majorité des signes de l'escadron Ender.  
On lui fit signe. Un doigt levé. Puis une direction donnée. Emon regarda plus attentivement et aperçut un rebelle à quelques mètres, à couvert derrière le comptoir du self-service. Il enchaînait rafale sur rafale pour tenir à distance les membres de l'Ender, qui répondaient sporadiquement mais sans fenêtre de tir et sans trop d'espoir. De plus, les autres rebelles dans la salle continuaient à les prendre pour cible. Ces maudits tiraient à intervalles irréguliers mais sûrement : leurs impacts se rapprochaient dangereusement.  
On lui refit signe. Une main ouverte qui passe plusieurs fois au-dessus de la tête. Un geste de main, le pouce désignant celui qui parlait et l'index pointé dans sa direction. Un doigt tourné vers le bas qui dessine un petit cercle. Pourquoi pas, se dit Emon. Ce dernier leur renvoya le signe universel de celui qui avait bien compris : le pouce levé en l'air.  
Plusieurs membres de l'escadron se dressèrent les uns après les autres, soudainement, lâchant une ou deux salves puis replongeant à l'abri. Emon rampa rapidement sur le sol, aussi vite qu'il le pu, s'attendant à être prit pour cible par le tireur rebelle. Ce dernier, momentanément occupé par la riposte impériale massive, n'avait pas vu l'ennemi le contourner par le flanc. Quand le déluge cessa et qu'il reprit sa contre-attaque, le rebelle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un élément ennemi n'était plus à sa place. Ce manque d'observation lui fut fatal. Emon progressa jusqu'à portée de tir, avec précaution. Il ajusta et tira sans se poser de questions. Le rebelle cria, dans sa brève agonie il se tourna vers l'officier de l'Oméga Force et comprit son erreur, avant que les limbes ténébreux de la mort viennent voiler sa vue... pour toujours. Emon avait maintenant une position stratégique, à la fois parce qu'à l'écart du reste de l'escadron Ender, et aussi parce que le comptoir de la cantine lui offrait une excellente protection. Il fut vite rejoint par un autre camarade et à deux, prenant soin de bien viser, ils firent des ravages dans la défense ennemie. Quand le dernier rebelle encore en vie comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus riposter sans signer son arrêt de mort, il entreprit de fuir par la seconde porte de la cantine, opposée à la première. Ce fut sans compter la rapidité de réflexe des assaillants impériaux. Plusieurs tirs l'atteignirent en même temps, à la tête et dans le dos. Le rebelle n'eut pas le temps de se voir mourir.  
Emon et ses camarades firent le tour méthodique de la grande salle, pour bien vérifier qu'aucun rebelle ne s'y était malencontreusement caché.

_- Salle sécurisée !_ lança Emon.  
Le chef de l'escouade tapota quelques codes sur le bracelet électronique, fixé sur son poignet.  
_- Ben, tu me reçois ?  
- Affirmatif, Berek._  
_- La salle est sécurisée. Les rebelles ne doivent pas s'en être rendus compte, encore. Nous allons emprunter le couloir opposé au votre. D'après le plan, il rejoint votre couloir par le coté. Nous attaquerons sur deux flancs. Dès que tu entendras nos premières salves, ouvre le feu sur le barrage et rejoins-nous. Compris ?_  
_- Affirmatif. Over, _répondit Ben d'une voix impatiente.

Berek désigna la porte par laquelle ils allaient continuer.

_- Nous allons prendre les rebelles par le coté. Hâtons-nous !_

Les membres de l'Ender répondirent d'un seul concert et suivirent leur leader.  
Les rebelles furent littéralement prit de court. Ils avaient fait l'erreur d'amasser le reste de leurs soldats sur ce barrage. Attaqués des deux cotés à la fois, avec la force et l'efficacité des troupes d'élite de l'Empire, ils ne durèrent pas plus de quelques minutes. Il y eut deux blessés du coté de l'Ender et on dénombra douze corps rebelles derrière le barrage improvisé. Une fois encore, tout démontrait l'extrême entraînement des membres de l'escadron Ender et leur capacité à gérer n'importe quelle situation, même désavantagés et dépassés numériquement.  
Ils fouillèrent les salles annexes mais revinrent bredouilles. Après avoir pris contact avec le second groupe, qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la corvette, ils apprirent que la résistance ennemie avait été ardue. Ils avaient perdu deux membres et progressaient lentement. Il semblait que chaque rebelle à bord se soit armé, prêt à défendre sa vie jusqu'au bout.  
Berek rappela à lui ses compagnons épars.

_- Au poste de pilotage ! _ordonna-t-il._ Il nous reste 5 minutes !_

**Chapitre 20. Libération**

_- Nous sommes perdus._

La voix du capitaine de corvette était pâle et blême. Il avait espéré contenir l'assaut impérial, mais rien ne semblait arrêter ces hommes en armures blanches de combat. Ils progressaient avec une efficacité mortelle, passant par dessus les barrages rebelles sans difficultés, laissant derrière eux des corps sans vie et des couloirs tâchés de sang.

_- Capitaine, il doit y avoir un moyen !_  
_- Non Elna, il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a plus. Il n'y en a jamais eu.  
- Les capsules de sauvetage ?  
- Nous ne pouvons maintenant plus y accéder !  
- Ma navette est encore arrimée, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons encore fuir, tous les deux avec le prisonnier.  
- Elle a été détruite lors de l'assaut,_ répondit tristement le capitaine. _Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Notre croiseur allié ne sera sur les lieux que dans quelques minutes. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose. Il est harcelé par les impériaux. Nos assaillants seront là dans quelques secondes, eux. C'est fini.  
- Vous allez enclencher l'autodestruction de la corvette ?_ s'enquit Elna.  
_- Non. Je ne ferais pas ça à mon bâtiment. De toute façon, nous mourrons quand même. Rien ne les arrêtera plus, désormais. Si nous ne mourrons pas de la main de nos ennemis, je pense malheureusement que ce sera par la main de nos amis. Le croiseur calamari ne va certainement pas passer en hyperespace avant d'avoir eu la certitude que ni eux, ni nous, ne récupérerons l'agent des Renseignements Impériaux. Alors, combattons comme des hommes et pas comme des lâches..._  
Le capitaine poussa un long soupir.  
_- J'avais promis à ma fille de passer un peu de temps avec elle, une fois cette mission terminée. La pauvre petite... quel imbécile je fais, vraiment.  
- Je n'ai jamais compris où était vraiment mon bonheur, continua-t-il. Je le sais maintenant. Pas dans la rébellion et dans sa lutte pour un idéal, non. Ma place était près des miens et j'ai failli à mon devoir d'homme... de père. Et maintenant, la dernière scène approche avant que le rideau ne tombe et plus personne n'entendra jamais parler de notre tragédie.  
- Vous êtes désespéré, capitaine, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites.  
- Oh si, malheureusement ! Fous que nous étions de vouloir nous mesurer à l'Empire !  
- Capitaine !_  
Ce dernier dégaina rapidement un petit modèle de pistolet laser, puis l'observa longuement.  
_- Ne faites pas ça, capitaine, cela ne sert à rien ! _implora Elna.  
_- Je ne compte pas me tuer, jeune Elna, _dit-il en souriant. _Je vais rejoindre mes derniers hommes et mourir avec eux. Faites ce que vous voudrez du prisonnier, tout est perdu à présent..._

Il caressa d'une main lasse le visage de la jeune fille. Curieusement, cette dernière se laissa faire, dépassée.

_- Adieu, Elna. A dans une autre vie... meilleure.  
- Ca... capitaine..._ souffla la jeune rebelle.

Mais celui-ci était déjà parti, l'abandonnant à son destin, la laissant seule, terriblement seule, au milieu du poste de pilotage désert. Elna tendit l'oreille et perçut les sourdes détonations qui approchaient. Un goût amer dans la bouche, elle frappa rageusement la console la plus proche.

_- Maudit sois-tu, destin ! Encore une fois, tu t'acharnes contre moi !_  
Ses yeux étaient rouges et exorbités, sa voix hystérique.  
_- Mais je me battrais, encore et toujours ! Tu entends ? Je ne me laisserais pas faire !_  
Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle retrouva un semblant de calme. Elle s'approcha de l'officier endormi et le toisa d'un air sévère. Constatant qu'elle avait oublié son blaster sur la console, près du corps de Drek, elle jura. Elna le remit rapidement à sa ceinture et fit craquer ses doigts...

_- Drek, réveillez-vous !_  
Une suite de gifles plus ou moins appuyées sortit l'officier de son sommeil.  
_- Elna ?_  
Malgré son extrême faiblesse, Drek ressentit les explosions de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus violentes. Il sourit faiblement.  
_- On a des petits problèmes, Elna ?  
- Tout va bien, officier, je dirais même plus, tout va très bien.  
- Vous mentez... mal.  
- Vous êtes encore mon prisonnier, Drek... vous êtes ma monnaie d'échange._  
La jeune rebelle vérifia que les mains du prisonnier étaient solidement liées derrière son dos.  
_- Plus vous serrerez, Elna et plus l'étau de l'Empire se refermera sur vous.  
- Les belles paroles,_ cracha-t-elle. _En attendant, je suis à un bout du blaster et vous à l'autre : le mauvais bout.  
- Vous ne me tuerez jamais, Elna, vous venez de le dire : je suis votre monnaie d'échange !  
- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je peux procéder autrement._

Avec une force terrible, elle asséna un terrible coup de crosse sur le visage de l'officier. Un craquement d'os broyés et l'officier poussa un hurlement. Du sang s'écoulait de son nez, évitant les commissures de sa bouche et gouttant par son menton. De toute évidence, Elna lui avait fracassé son beau nez aquilin.

_- Désolé, Drek... mon chou. Ce n'était pas spécialement contre vous, j'étais énervée._

Drek n'était pas retombé dans les pommes. Ses oreilles enregistrèrent les paroles d'Elna et pendant une seconde, il crut presque ce qu'elle disait.

_- Le plaisir... était pour moi... vraiment, Elna !_ gargouilla l'officier dans son sang.  
_- Bon, je suis heureuse que vous ayez gardé votre sens de l'humour.  
- Comment le perdre... en si charmante compagnie.  
- Nous nous égarons, mon chou. Il est grand temps de jouer la scène finale !_

Des bruits de course se firent entendre. Une partie de l'escadron Ender déboula dans la petite pièce de pilotage, toutes leurs armes prêtes à cracher leur feu, à distribuer la mort. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmante, les cheveux roux, les yeux verts en amande. Elle tenait contre son corps celui de Drek, le canon de son arme, un blaster petit modèle, posé sur la tempe de l'officier.

_- Un pas de plus et votre officier des renseignements est un homme mort !  
- Ce chantage n'est pas digne de vous, Elna..._ crachota l'officier.  
_- Il y a un temps pour tout, Drek, taisez-vous._  
Elle appuya un peu plus le canon sur la tempe et son doigt joua avec la détente de l'arme.  
_- Posez vos armes, immédiatement !_ cria la jeune rebelle.

Berek ordonna à ses hommes de poser au sol leur quincaillerie, ce qu'ils firent, d'une mauvaise volonté évidente et dans un grand fracas métallique. Emon et Ben se tenaient juste derrière lui. Le premier distinguant avec horreur le corps meurtri de son ami et le second découvrant enfin le visage de celui dont tout le monde parlait : l'officier Drek.

_- Pas de gestes brusques ! _ordonna Elna.  
_- Pssst... Elna !_  
_- Je vous ai demandé de la fermer, Drek !_  
_- Je sais, je sais... juste un petit détail ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous, bon dieu !  
- De la cellule énergétique de votre blaster._  
La rebelle baissa les yeux sur son arme et son visage prit tout d'un coup une teinte cadavérique. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, à la recherche d'une bouffée d'oxygène.  
_- J'ai pris soin de la retirer pendant que vous discutiez avec le capitaine.  
- Non...  
- Vous ne m'en voulez pas... j'espère ? Je serais contrarié que vous... me fassiez la tête !_

Elna lâcha son arme vide qui chuta sur le sol et rebondit avec un léger tintement métallique. Elle lâcha l'officier et s'affaissa sur le sol, lentement. Tout était perdu... elle était perdue. Elle ne pu empêcher une crise de larmes. Drek, épuisé, s'agenouilla près d'elle, la contemplant avec un petit air victorieux. Elna pleurait encore quand des bras musclés se saisirent d'elle et l'immobilisèrent, avant de la ficeler comme on aurait ficelé un bon saucisson correllien.

Emon hurla de joie et sauta dans les bras de son ami.  
_- Drek, vieille branche, je suis bigrement heureux de te serrer dans mes bras !  
- Emon..._ était tout ce que réussit à prononcer l'officier, sous le coup de l'émotion.  
_- Mon vieux, t'as sacrément morflé ! Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?_  
Drek désigna du menton la jeune fille.  
_- Arrêtes, tu te fous de moi, mon vieux ! Une... femme ???  
- Tu ne sais pas quelle femme, Emon... _souffla l'officier.  
_- En tout cas, très jolie, tu choisis bien tes tortionnaires, sacré Drek !_  
Ils rirent tout les deux de bon coeur : Emon avec énergie et Drek avec asthénie.  
_- Tout n'est pas fini ! cria Berek. A la navette ! Vite ! Le croiseur ne devrait pas tarder à être sur nous ! Courrons !_  
Ils coururent comme des forcenés à travers les couloirs du vaisseau. Ils sautaient par dessus les corps, trébuchaient parfois. Elna représentait un poids mort, mais Drek tenait à ce qu'on la sorte de là également. Ils étaient tous exténués et à bout de souffle, sauf Elna qui se laissait porter...

**Chapitre 21. Ultime fuite**

_- Commandant Etnyn ?_  
Ce dernier serrait les poings en contemplant la corvette rebelle, qui ne répondait plus à ses appels. Il n'y avait plus d'autres alternative possible : quand le ver était dans le fruit...  
_- Nos derniers chasseurs sont rentrés aux hangars, tous sérieusement endommagés. Nos boucliers continuent d'être harcelés par cette racaille impériale et ces traîtres d'extérieurs. La situation devient intenable. Il nous faut fuir ! Maintenant !_  
Etnyn médita pendant quelques secondes avant de formuler sa réponse... terrible.  
_- Concentrez nos tirs les plus puissants sur notre corvette pour la détruire.  
- Mais... commandant ?  
- Ne voyez vous pas ? Ils sont certainement tous morts à l'intérieur. Le commando impérial a réussi sa mission, maintenant. Il est trop tard et je ne veux pas que nous ayons fait tout ça pour rien. Que ces chiens d'impériaux meurent avec leur agent de l'ubiqtorat !  
- Bien compris, commandant.  
- Et préparez le saut en hyper espace immédiatement. Je veux que nous dégagions de la zone dans la minute qui suivra la destruction de la corvette. Exécution.  
- A vos ordres._

La coque trembla sous un violent impact.  
_- Le croiseur commence à nous tirer dessus ! _lâcha Emon.  
_- Dépêchons-nous ou nous allons tous y rester !_  
Bien que ficelée, Elna se débattit comme une furieuse pour entraver leur progression. Jamais Ben n'avait vu un saucisson corellien se débattre autant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'humour.  
_- Au revoir, Elna._

Il abattit la crosse de son arme sur le crâne de cette dernière. Avec assez de force pour l'assommer mais assez pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Ben n'aimait pas frapper les femmes et sauf cas d'extrême urgence comme celui-ci, il l'évitait. Elna perdit immédiatement connaissance et l'équipe pu continuer sa progression plus rapidement.  
La coque trembla violemment. Les tirs du vaisseau calamarien traversaient de part en part la structure, tellement ils étaient concentrés. Les ponts s'affaissaient les uns sous les autres, les parois se disloquaient, d'autres implosaient. Partout dans la corvette, le vide de l'espace commençait à s'insinuer, entamant son travail de mort. Un autre tir laser coupa littéralement la corvette en deux, au niveau des passerelles menant au cockpit. Bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, la partie arrière de la corvette se désintègrerait à cause des moteurs et générateurs. La partie avant n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, à présent, qui errerait longtemps dans le vide de l'espace.

_- Plus vite !_ hurla Berek.

Tout autour d'eux, le décor s'était transformé en paysage apocalyptique, en une vision de cauchemar cernée par les flammes et le feu. Ils appréhendaient à chaque instant une explosion devant ou derrière eux qui les aspirerait dans le froid mortel du vide spatial.

_- Nous arrivons !_  
Ils priaient pour que les générateurs n'explosent pas de suite.  
_- Allez, on embarque et plus vite que ça !_

Le second groupe de l'Ender était déjà à l'intérieur... et ils auraient attendu leurs camarades jusqu'à la mort. De brefs sourires furent échangés et la navette s'arracha à vive allure de ce qui n'était plus qu'une épave sur le point d'exploser.

Les générateurs éclatèrent.  
L'espace fut illuminé pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde et ce fut tout.  
La navette de l'Ender était trop près pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'explosion sans dommages. Si elle ne fut pas détruite en même temps que la corvette, c'est peut être que l'Empire avait ses miracles, aussi. Sous le choc de l'explosion qui avait été si violente, tous s'étaient évanouis. Tous sauf Elna qui l'était déjà, évidemment. Carbonisée, endommagée, la navette erra quelques heures dans le vide de l'espace avant d'être récupérée. Le miracle continua ensuite : tout le monde était vivant à son bord. Quelques bobos superficiels, des égratignures tout au plus !

**EPILOGUE**

Le miracle ne s'était pas arrêté à eux, cependant.

L'Errinic avait survécu à ses blessures et son commandant aussi. Dans un état critique, le destroyer impérial montrait avec fierté que sa conception n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais bien d'une longue tradition de perfection en ingénierie impériale. Il fut remorqué et réparé. Certes, les réparations furent longues et s'étalèrent sur une année entière. Certains esprits perfides estimèrent qu'il n'était pas rentable de le réparer. Mais la bataille de Tatooine avait eut un tel impact sur les médias et sur l'Empire que les conseils de ces mauvaises langues furent vite écartés. L'Errinic devait ressortir flambant neuf des stations de réparations et son nom devenir un emblème de la marine impériale. Son équipage fut porté au diapason des éloges impériaux. Les morts furent traités en martyrs et en héros. Les survivants comblés de récompenses et d'éloges. Surtout en ce qui concernait la personnalité du commandant Friner. Encensé par les médias, il n'eut de répit que celui qu'on lui donnait pour dormir, quelques petites heures chaque nuit. Enchaînant interviews sur interviews, avec l'approbation de la hiérarchie impériale, répétant cent fois la même histoire, celle d'un commandant loyal et dévoué au service de l'Ordre Nouveau qui avait fait front contre un ennemi numériquement supérieur _(la propagande impériale avait en en effet bien gonflé le chiffre des assaillants)_ et avait vaincu. Les mois qui suivirent, les demandes de dossiers grimpèrent en flèches dans les bureaux de recrutements. Et la pression était si forte qu'il fallut bientôt nommer au nom de Friner une promotion d'élèves officiers de l'Académie Navale Impériale. Mais tout ce qui avait trait à l'officier des renseignements impériaux et à sa libération avait été bien naturellement occulté. Pas une ligne dans les médias, pas un mot dans les reportages. Mais c'était bien mieux ainsi. Autre chose que les médias enflèrent à outrance : la participation des extérieurs à la bataille. La prime fut bien évidemment occultée (bien qu'elle fut quand même payée à chaque extérieur, sous l'insistance du commandant Friner et avec l'aide de son petit compte en banque, malheureusement, l'Empire se refusant à faire un geste tel que celui-ci envers la frange de la galaxie) et les médias, dirigés par la propagande, s'empressèrent de conclure qu'ils avaient volontairement et de leur plein gré participé à la protection de l'Empire et des valeurs prônées par l'Ordre Nouveau. Mais c'était prendre pour des enfants les citoyens impériaux et tous savaient qu'il n'en avait pas été ainsi. Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, une sympathie toute particulière fut attribuée aux marchands, contrebandiers, neutres, mercenaires et pirates du secteur de Tatooine. Pendant quelques mois, la pression des contrôles impériaux se relâcha même sur la planète des sables et certains contrebandiers s'enrichirent comme il n'était pas permis, enrichissant du même coup l'un des personnages les plus infâmes de la galaxie : Jabba le Hutt. Mais tout avait une fin et les habitudes reprirent, loin, bien loin du siège des renseignements impériaux sur Coruscant...

Le retour de Drek dans les locaux de soins de l'Ubiqtorat - il n'avait pas voulu être hospitalisé ailleurs - fut prétexte à un débordement de joie tel que les Renseignements Impériaux avaient peu connu. Tous s'étaient réunis près de lui, le questionnant et le félicitant : Aenelia, Ethan, Emon, Rahkil, Vandithir, Marlek, Ben (qui s'était fortement penché sur une éventuelle admission au sein de l'Ubiqtorat), Aes, Havelock ainsi que les nouveaux arrivés qui découvraient enfin celui dont tout le monde parlait : Haek, Kaes, Jobal, Antor, Servyn... et ceux à venir : Yom, Arnoh... Il y eut des permissions à n'en plus finir, pour que le retour de Drek soit fêté dignement (et plusieurs fois) dans les meilleurs restaurants impériaux de Coruscant. Les caves de Don Calamarion en prirent un sacré coup, d'ailleurs et il fallut toute la patience de l'agent Svar (plus une désintoxication forcée de Marlek ) pour que les stocks de ce vin aussi célèbre que le temps ne se recomposent. Bref, l'euphorie régna pendant quelques semaines au sein de la plus sérieuse des organisations impériales. Mais tout avait une fin et les choses finirent par se calmer, bien que la tendance était quand même à la décontraction, il va sans dire. Drek avait depuis longtemps quelque chose dans la tête, une idée fixe qui ne le quittait que rarement et qui déclenchait chez lui une véritable obsession. Et un jour, il en fit part à son Superviseur, espérant bien décrocher une réponse positive.

_- Superviseur ? Puis-je vous demander un... petit service ?  
- Non, Drek, non, je vous le dis, c'est impossible._  
La voix était froide mais le regard compréhensif.  
_- C'est contraire aux règlements en vigueur. Je ne peux rien y faire.  
- Voyons, Jasba... vous êtes le Superviseur des Renseignements Impériaux, il me semble. Votre réputation est connue de tous et aucun moff qui se respecte n'osera agir ouvertement contre vous, ni contre votre décision, Jasba !  
- Je resterais sur ma position, jeune Drek, et vous apprendrez à rester à la place qui est la vôtre. Je suis et je resterais pour vous « Superviseur ». Vous me seriez agréable de respecter le protocole et de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
- Bien sur... trop bien, même,_ souffla-t-il d'un air dépité.  
Elle quitta sa chambre comme elle était venue, rapidement et sans un bruit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Vexé et énervé, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil de la nuit.

Le nez encore fragile mais tout son corps réparé, Drek avait quitté depuis quelques jours la chambre de soins dans laquelle il était assigné. Il se sentait tout neuf, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Ses muscles étaient légers et son mental de nouveau d'acier. Drek se sentait pratiquement prêt à participer aux derniers jeux Impériaux sur Coruscant ! Il sautillait à chaque pas et il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'il s'envole.  
Il rencontra et bavarda avec tous ses amis, racontant par-ci ce qu'il n'avait pas encore raconté par-là. Tout le monde voulait savoir les tenants de l'histoire, et même si Drek était tenu au secret, il n'en dérogea pas moins à la règle pour satisfaire la curiosité des membres de l'Ubiqtorat. Il arriva enfin dans son bureau, tant bien que mal, après avoir été acclamé plusieurs fois et avoir été broyé dans les bras puissants d'Emon. Il ferma la porte à clef, pour garder l'illusion d'être quelques minutes enfin libre.  
Sur la table, un petit mot avait été griffonné à la va-vite. L'écriture était ferme mais féminine :

_**« Bloc de sécurité EY-311. Cellule 9. Autorisation 28750. Jasba »**_

Il lut et relut plusieurs fois le petit bout de papier avant de pousser un puissant cri de victoire.

« _Merci, Superviseur_ » pensa-t-il, avant de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué, muni de l'autorisation informatique. Couloirs après couloirs, ascenseurs après ascenseurs, sas après sas, Drek progressa vers le cadeau que venait de lui faire Jasba. Il tapota sur un clavier lumineux le code d'accès et attendit. La lumière rouge au-dessus de la porte clignota et devint verte. Le panneau métallique coulissa. Drek inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
Son costume brillait, il était magnifique.  
Il entra dans la cellule.

_- Bonjour, Elna !_

Attachée pieds et poings liés, elle lui jeta un regard de pure terreur.

_- Je me suis dit... une petite discussion entre vieilles connaissances !_

La porte métallique se referma sur elle-même, étouffant le cri d'horreur de la jeune rebelle...

**A suivre…**


	2. L'invention de Marlek

**Chapitre 1. Tractations sur Kamino**

L'oiseau métallique émergea du néant, déchirant le mince voile qui séparait l'univers réel de l'univers parallèle. Ses trois ailes déployées, la navette impériale de classe Lambda achevait son dernier bond dans l'hyperespace.

Appareillant de Coruscant pour Corellia, elle avait emprunté la célèbre voie commerciale Corellienne qui desservait les planètes de Neimodia, Talus et Tralus. La navette avait ensuite navigué sur la Passe Corellienne, route fréquentée et relativement sûre en raison des nombreuses bornes hyper spatiales qui jalonnaient le parcours en direction de Kamino. Cette route avait grandement aidé les lointaines planètes de Druckenwell, Tatooine ou Génonosis à maintenir un semblant d'économie. Cependant, la durée du trajet des mondes du noyau vers ces planètes, une vingtaine de jours pour un vaisseau équipé d'un hyper propulseur de classe I, garantissait une grande autonomie dont profitait de grands seigneurs du crime tel Jabba-le-Hutt, main dans la main avec les autorités locales impériales.

Tous feux de position allumés, la navette entamait sa lente descente atmosphérique vers la surface de Kamino. Malgré son puissant éclairage, la lourde chape de nuages qui ceinturait la planète réduisait la visibilité à zéro. Le pilote manoeuvrait à l'aveuglette et avait activé son détecteur de collision. Toutefois, le trafic aérien Kaminien était pratiquement inexistant et les risques minimes. Les particularités géophysiques de la planète faisaient qu'il régnait en permanence des conditions détestables : pluies, brouillards, orages et nuages. Une autre particularité voulait que la surface de la planète soit entièrement recouverte d'eau.

Une étendue immense, démesurée, ondulée par le vent et irisée par les éclairs. Une mer infinie, éternelle, pailletée par les gouttes de pluie et parcourue d'étranges arabesques. Les Kaminiens avaient vu le jour près de cette eau bleue et profonde, en subissant tempêtes et caprices météorologiques. Suite à une montée constante et inexorable du niveau des eaux sur leur planète, les Kaminiens furent obligés de s'adapter ou disparaître. Leur culture migra lentement de la terre ferme vers le milieu aqueux. Elle grandit, prospéra et domina la planète. Leur technologie devenue presque sans limites, ce peuple fier et libéré de ses attaches terrestres construisit d'immenses cités sur les eaux, bravant les conditions climatiques et domptant la nature. Mais il y a un pas que ce peuple aquatique ne franchit jamais... car nanti de sa technologie avancée, la conquête de l'univers s'offrait à lui. Soit par manque d'ambition, soit parce que la gestion de leur planète leur suffisait amplement, le peuple Kaminien ne fut jamais un peuple conquérant et laissa aux autres races les avantages et les inconvénients d'une expansion rapide et incontrôlée. Ailleurs, loin, très loin de cette planète, à des parsecs à l'autre bout de la galaxie, la race des sages Calamariens pensait de même.

La navette arriva en vue de la principale cité de Kamino : Tipoca City. L'architecture typique sauta aux yeux de l'officier Drek : les lignes étaient courbes, les traits épurés, les surfaces lisses. De grands dômes métalliques couvraient les bâtiments, surmontés d'un enchevêtrement de tubules et d'antennes. Ce que les Kaminiens avaient construit sur la surface des eaux était purement unique dans la galaxie. En s'approchant plus près de la cité, Drek aperçut une créature étrange jaillir des flots, montée par une sorte d'humanoïde à la peau bleuté. Cet animal représentait aux yeux des visiteurs tout le contraste de la culture Kaminienne. Hybride entre un animal marin et un oiseau, il était dompté et utilisé depuis des millénaires comme moyen de transport. La plupart des Kaminiens préférait ce mode de déplacement aux transports mécaniques et le va-et-vient incessant de ces surprenantes bestioles était fréquent entre les cités sous-marines et la surface, ainsi que dans le ciel orageux.

Les ailes de la navette se replièrent majestueusement alors que le cockpit se verrouillait en position horizontale, comme un oiseau relève sa tête. Lentement, les trains d'atterrissage sortirent de leurs emplacements et entrèrent en contact avec la plate-forme, amortissant le poids imposant de la navette grâce à des pistons hydrauliques dernière génération. Pendant quelques secondes, le décor s'immobilisa sous la pluie battante. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre et la passerelle située sous le cockpit se déplia vers le sol. Deux silhouettes en descendirent et se mirent à discuter.

_- Kamino_, fit Drek.  
_- Une bien étrange planète_, répondit le pilote.  
_- Voici mes consignes. Dégourdissez-vous les jambes si besoin, mais restez à proximité du vaisseau. Il devra être prêt pour un décollage d'urgence._  
Le pilote acquiesça.  
_- Vous craignez quelque chose, officier ?_  
_- Mm… je ne sais pas…_  
Drek sourit légèrement avant de continuer.  
_- ... mais je préfère rester prudent. Les Kaminiens ne sont pas nos ennemis, mais nous nous trouvons tellement loin de la juridiction Impériale !_  
_- La prudence est de mise. J'espère que vos affaires ne s'éterniseront pas, officier._  
_- Combien de fois ai-je vu des hommes payer de leur vie une simple négligence ? Un détail qui leur semblait tellement futile qu'il leur est tout simplement sorti de l'esprit ! Faites attention à vous, pilote._

Le pilote ne trouva rien à redire. Comme il pleuvait à bâtons rompus, il salua Drek en le quittant et remonta hâtivement à bord de la navette impériale. L'officier resta quelques secondes au bas de la passerelle, semblant méditer. Puis il entreprit de gagner le sas d'accès de la plate-forme d'un pas soutenu. Il ne s'était pas protégé avec un quelconque imperméable, trouvant que cela aurait déshonoré son uniforme. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur son uniforme mais il restait stoïque. Ce n'était que de l'eau après tout. Avec un certain soulagement, il atteignit la porte vitrée, qui coulissa sans un bruit à son approche.

_- Bienvenue, officier. Je suis le chef du protocole. Nous vous attendions._  
Drek sourit.  
_- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Taun We_.

La Kaminienne était grande, à l'instar de toute la population. Du haut de ses deux mètres et quelques, elle dominait entièrement l'officier. Sa peau était bleue, pâle et luisante. Ses yeux brillaient d'un noir doux et avenant. Son long cou était drapé dans une broderie jaune et sang qui lui descendait le long du dos. Taun We arborait un ensemble diplomatique de couleur nuit et or, une longue robe étroite et fendue enserrait ses fines jambes, formant une courte traîne quand elle se déplaçait.

_- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire devant le Premier ministre de Kamino_.

Ce que les Kaminiens ne pouvaient concevoir au-dehors, le soleil, ils le reconstituaient à l'intérieur : les couloirs étaient immenses et puissamment éclairés. La luminosité était si forte et contrastait tellement avec l'ambiance sombre de l'extérieur qu'elle obligeait Drek à ciller des yeux.

_- C'est la première fois que vous visitez notre planète, Drek._  
_- Oui_, avoua-t-il_. Je n'ai guère de temps à consacrer aux voyages.  
- Je comprends. Que pensez-vous de ce que vous voyez ?_  
Drek réfléchit un court instant.  
_- Tout est contraste sur Kamino. L'eau et l'air, la lumière et l'obscurité, la technologie et les traditions. Votre planète est une des plus fascinantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Taun We.  
- Merci, officier._

Taun We marchait avec grâce et souplesse. A coté, Drek passait pour un Gamorréen à la démarche lourdaude. Ils arrivèrent devant une vaste porte aux armoiries de Kamino qui coulissa lentement sur son rail magnétique. Une vaste pièce se dévoila aux yeux de Drek. Elle allait de concert avec l'architecture : éclairée, épurée et vide. A son approche, le ministre se leva du seul siège qui semblait présent dans la pièce et le salua.

_- Honoré de votre visite, officier. Je suis Lama Su, premier ministre de Kamino._  
Drek le salua en retour, même si son grade d'officier le dispensait bien d'une telle formule d'obligeance et d'affabilité.  
_- Prenez place, je vous en prie._  
Un siège descendit du plafond et Taun We l'invita à s'y asseoir.  
_- Nous avons appris pour votre défaite près de Yavin. Nous avons été plus que surpris par la destruction de votre si puissante station de combat, _annonça le ministre.

Une première attaque ! pensa Drek. Dans le cadre de futures négociations, Lama Su ne voilait même pas ses pensées, mettant en garde l'Empire qu'il n'était plus aussi puissant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. C'était s'essayer à un jeu dangereux pour le Kaminien… surtout en présence de l'officier.

_- Comme le dit si bien le dicton, nous avons perdu une bataille, pas la guerre. Vous constaterez d'ailleurs la toute puissance de notre armée si, un jour, l'Empire décidait de s'emparer de vos richesses technologiques._

Non, Drek n'allait pas se laisser faire dans ce duel de sous-entendus. Maintenant, Lama Su était prévenu : qu'il arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui.

_- Hum... oui, bien sûr._  
Le Kaminien se racla la gorge et reprit.  
_- Cependant, nous allons tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis ici dans ce seul et unique but, Lama Su_.

Kamino était bien trop éloignée des mondes du noyau pour générer une quelconque attirance. Même ses trésors de connaissance génétique n'auraient pas suffit à intéresser l'Empire. De plus, les Kaminiens veillaient à maintenir une neutralité teintée d'obédience pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes.

_- Bien, bien... je crois me rappeler que dans le passé, nous avions eu affaire à l'Ancienne République pour lui procurer une armée. Armée qui s'est peu à peu portée garante de l'Ordre Nouveau et nous en sommes fiers. L'empereur voudrait-il que nous lui procurions une nouvelle armée ?_

Lama Su était aussi grand que son assistante Taun We. Chez les Kaminiens, la taille n'était plus un sujet de différence depuis qu'elle était contrôlée et imposée génétiquement. Comme tous ses pairs, le Premier ministre avait un teint de peau bleuté qui tirait vers le clair, un long cou gracieux et de grands yeux noirs et profonds qui mettaient mal à l'aise les visiteurs peu habitués.

_- Il a de plus grands projets pour vos ingénieurs en génétique, Lama Su.  
- De... plus grands projets ?_ fit le ministre, soudain intéressé.  
_- Par le passé, votre... notre armée de clones était volontairement "bridée" pour la rendre docile et obéissante. Chaque clone était cependant doué de créativité et d'initiative, ai-je raison ?  
- Oui.  
- Les clones disposaient-ils des mêmes capacités mentales que leur original ?_ questionna Drek.  
_- Oui et non_, souffla le ministre.  
_- Soyez plus clair, Lama Su.  
- La prédisposition génétique est une chose complexe, officier.  
- Ne jouez pas avec moi, Lama Su et expliquez-moi !_  
_- En ce qui concerne l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs n'ont pas jugé nécessaires de traquer les longues et fastidieuses séquences génétiques de prédisposition de l'individu original. En revanche, nous avons amplifié certaines aptitudes naturelles pour rendre chaque clone apte à l'emploi de soldat, comme exigé par le commanditaire. Les clones n'ont donc pas été dotés à l'identique des mêmes capacités mentales._  
- _Mais je crois comprendre que c'est possible_, insista Drek.  
-_ Théoriquement, c'est possible. Rien n'empêche notre technologie de concevoir une reproduction à l'identique. Dans le passé, nous avons crée pour le chasseur de primes Jango Fett un clone quasi fidèle. Mais le travail de nos ordinateurs s'en trouve multiplié. Les délais de séquençages et de repérages des prédispositions génétiques sont énormes, je crains..._  
- _L'Empire vous octroiera une prime supplémentaire, Lama Su. Il mettra à votre disposition les meilleurs supercalculateurs de la galaxie. _  
Les yeux du Premier ministre brillèrent de convoitise.  
_- En effet. Dans ce cas là, tout devient possible, officier.  
- Parlez-moi de la période de gestation et de développement.  
- Hum... la gestation accélérée est de deux mois. Mais le développement dure plusieurs années, c'est la plus longue période, pendant laquelle il faut surveiller les clones, les dresser mentalement, physiquement et tout faire pour qu'ils atteignent rapidement leur maturité psychologique.  
- Combien, Lama Su ?  
- Une dizaine d'année, tout au plus,_ hésita le ministre.  
- _Trop long pour l'Empereur_, rétorqua Drek.  
- _Je vous assure qu'il nous est impossible de faire autrement et...  
- Dans ce cas là, je vous ai dérangé pour rien, Lama Su._  
L'officier se leva, faisant mine de rassembler ses affaires.  
_- Non, attendez !_  
Lama Su regarda de droite à gauche, embarrassé. Il essaya de chercher un encouragement dans le regard de Taun We mais n'y trouva qu'une froideur polie.  
- _Il est possible d'écourter ce délai, mais là encore, rien n'est vérifié.  
- Vous m'intéressez.  
- Suite à la commande concernant l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux se sont penchés sur le moyen d'optimiser la production et les délais de disponibilité._  
_- Et ?  
- Et ils ont mis au point un fragment de code génétique qui accélère la croissance des cellules. En quelques mois, nous pouvions théoriquement obtenir des clones adultes et viables. Mais comprenez-moi bien, c'est très dangereux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas certains de pouvoir veiller à la bonne maturité du clone. A cette vitesse, toutes les subtilités de conditionnement mental sont mises à l'épreuve. Enfin, une croissance accélérée induit un vieillissement prématuré du clone. Vous saisissez ?  
- Aucune importance._

Drek réfléchit quelques secondes. Lama Su continua.

- _Nos casques d'apprentissage traditionnels sont pourvus d'amplificateurs de réceptivité mentale et de synchronisateurs de biorythme qui modulent les fréquences cérébrales du clone. De longues années d'expérimentations ont étalonné au mieux ces appareils complexes. Toute une vie de travail pour certains de nos ingénieurs, en particulier notre estimée Ko Sai. Ce que vous nous demandez…_

L'empereur voulait rapidement des résultats, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. C'était une bonne chose que les Kaminiens se soient penchés sur un développement accéléré du procédé clonique. L'officier reconnu bien là des pratiques commerciales séculaires. Devant Drek, le Premier ministre se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise et s'agitait sur son siège, nerveusement.

_- Je comprends vos hésitations, Lama Su. En temps normal, nous vous aurions laissé du temps. La perte de l'Etoile noire vient de priver l'empire de centaines d'officiers talentueux. Les Académies impériales sont en phase de recrutement intensive, mais nous ne pouvons forcer le destin. Des officiers exceptionnels, par leur aptitude à commander, leur intelligence sur aiguisée et leur dévouement sans bornes, sont perdus pour l'empire... perdus sans votre aide. _

Le premier ministre acquiesça en silence.  
_- Excusez-moi, officier. Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?  
- J'attends_, déclara Drek.  
- _J'aurais aimé savoir si Bevel est mort sur sa station de combat.  
- Bevel... Lemelisk ?  
- Oui, lui-même. J'ai eu l'honneur de le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises et j'ai cru déceler en lui un grand talent, une grande honnêteté.  
- Bevel n'était pas sur l'étoile noire quand elle a explosé.  
- C'est une bonne chose. Bevel est un scientifique brillant._  
Drek hocha la tête, conscient que la conversation prenait une tournure nettement amicale.  
_- Et un Impérial convaincu, ne l'oubliez pas.  
- Bien sur, bien sur._  
- _Pendant que nous y sommes, Lama Su, j'aimerai avoir vos lumières sur un autre détail concernant les clones.  
- Je vous écoute, officier._  
_- Existe-t-il une possibilité scientifique, même infime, pour qu'un clone récupère la mémoire résiduelle de l'original ? Ce qui en ferait un double parfait... Des rumeurs courent et l'Empereur exige une réponse de spécialiste._  
Les yeux du Premier ministre Kaminien se froncèrent. Ce qu'avait dit Drek ne lui plaisait visiblement pas et c'est avec une voix froide qu'il répondit.  
_- Nous sommes des généticiens, officier. Brillants, mais généticiens avant tout. Notre ambition n'est pas de supplanter le créateur, comprenez-le bien. La mort est quelque chose d'irréversible et nous ne prendrons jamais le risque de jouer avec. Pour répondre à votre question, les Kaminiens sont convaincus qu'une telle chose est impossible. Un être est unique, par sa mentalité, sa mémoire, sa façon d'être. Ces spécificités sont issues de son phénotype et ne sont en aucune façon inscrites dans son génotype. Penser qu'une sorte de mémoire résiduelle se transmet par les gênes représente une aberration mentale pour chaque Kaminien qui se respecte._  
_- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ministre. Comprenez que l'Empire a besoin de ces renseignements dans le cadre d'une future collaboration. L'intérêt de l'Empire n'est pas seul en jeu, ne le perdez pas de vue... le vôtre aussi.  
- Je comprends.  
- Abordons un dernier problème, Lama Su, qui n'en est peut être pas un pour votre technologie, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je suis tout ouïe.  
- Avez vous déjà tenté de modifier la structure génétique d'un individu vivant ? Je veux dire : quelle formidable bravade nous ferions à la nature si nous pouvions transformer les êtres qu'elle a fait naître emprunts de défauts ! Imaginez..._  
Le ministre Kaminien esquissa un sourire.  
_- Aussi avancées que sont nos connaissances, officier, elles ne nous permettent pas de réaliser un projet aussi ambitieux... pas encore.  
- Fossé technologique ?_ fit Drek, déçu.  
- _Oui et non_, répondit le ministre, pensif. La nature a crée de puissants garde-fous pour empêcher que des êtres évolués ne puissent jouer avec.  
- _C'est à dire ?_  
Lama Su chercha ses mots. Il n'avait que trop titiller un officier de l'Empire... qui plus est un officier de l'Ubiqtorat. Le temps était à l'apaisement… pour le bien de son peuple.  
_- Nous avions pourtant réuni toutes les connaissances de notre race en matière de génétique. C'est rempli d'enthousiasme que notre projet vit le jour. Nos meilleurs scientifiques s'attelèrent à la tâche et nous ne doutions plus de notre réussite. Mais c'était sans compter la terrible résistance de la nature. De nombreux animaux furent modifiés puis moururent dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais leur structure génétique ne nous permettait pas de conclure définitivement. Dans notre arrogance, nous avons décidé de modifier des Kaminiens. Il y a des nuits, officier, où je peux encore entendre leurs hurlements de souffrance._  
_- Pourquoi cet échec ?  
- Techniquement, la modification génétique d'une cellule adulte engendre un virus, soit mortel soit mutagène, qui la détruit ou la transforme, avant de se propager dans l'organisme entier. Nous pensions contourner le problème en créant une enzyme qui bloquerait le virus à sa source, mais dans ce cas, c'est l'enzyme même qui mutait et perforait le cytoplasme de la cellule, avant de se multiplier et d'attaquer tout l'organisme. Nous avons pensé que c'est dans nos lignes de codes génétiques que se nichait l'erreur, mais nous nous trompions. Après un dernier essai en transformant le codage pour qu'il aide l'organisme à créer de lui-même un contre poison, force fut de constater que la nature trouvait toujours un moyen pour lutter contre le changement. Les monstruosités génétiques que nous avons obtenues en témoignent.  
- Ah... et qu'en avez vous fait ?_ interrogea Drek, mû par une curiosité morbide.  
_- Nous ne pouvions les tuer, même pour abréger leur souffrance... c'était... ce sont toujours nos frères, officier. Nous avons isolé une section pour qu'ils puissent achever leur terrible vie en paix. La société Kaminienne leur est reconnaissante. Le dossier est désormais clos, nos connaissances scientifiques sont insuffisantes. Il faudra des dizaines d'années, voir des centaines, pour que nous triomphions une fois pour toute de la nature. A la seule condition que notre peuple réussisse à surmonter son propre traumatisme_.  
- _Vous les avez parqué comme des pestiférés_, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Drek.  
_- Que vouliez-vous que nous fassions, officier ?_ s'emporta Lama Su_. Leur permettre de déambuler dans les cités comme n'importe quel quidam pour qu'ils contribuent au traumatisme de la population ? Cette décision a été prise en conseil restreint et c'est la seule décision qui nous semblait et nous semble toujours la meilleure !_  
_- Calmez-vous, Lama Su. Je respecte votre choix._

Une agitation se fit derrière Drek : Taun We éclata en sanglots. L'officier fut surpris, il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que les Kaminiens étaient capables de pleurer. Le Premier ministre se leva brusquement de son siège, les bras tendus vers son assistante.

_- Taun We ! Je suis désolé... mais l'officier avait abordé le sujet !_

Taun We s'écroula sur le sol, ses longs bras fins lui protégeant la tête. Elle sanglotait comme si son coeur venait de se déchirer. Drek eut de la peine pour elle, sans comprendre le pourquoi de sa souffrance. Il observa la scène avec intérêt.

- _Taun We !_ souffla Lama Su en s'approchant.  
_- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, Lama Su !_ hurla l'assistante.  
Le premier ministre hésita quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir.  
_- Ce n'est pas notre faute, Taun We, je vous en supplie, calmez-vous !  
- Vous vous croyiez supérieurs ? Vous n'êtes que des monstres, tous ! Je vous hais !_

Lama Su s'avança, dans le but évident de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais la Kaminienne fut plus prompte. Elle se releva, le visage souillé et humide. L'officier remarqua alors que ses larmes ressemblaient étrangement aux larmes humaines. Taun We le dévisagea. Ses grands yeux étaient emprunts d'une douleur infinie et Drek sentit son coeur battre violemment.

_- Ne faites plus un seul pas vers moi !_  
Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme et glaciale. Nul doute que si Lama Su s'était approché à ce moment, Taun We lui aurait sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors, comme le dit l'expression. Mais le ministre n'esquissa aucun geste. Son assistante détourna la tête, essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore sous ses yeux, et s'enfuit de la salle en courant. Drek fut encore une fois surpris, les Kaminiens étaient tellement calmes, leurs démarches si gracieuses, il ne pouvait les imaginer en train de courir. La preuve était : il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Lama Su avait le visage décomposé. La scène se figea pendant de longues minutes et Drek respecta le silence du Premier ministre. En fin de compte, celui-ci se rassit et invita l'officier à en faire autant, fermant les yeux et joignant ses doigts en signe de méditation. Drek n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

_- Le frère de Taun We était l'un des Kaminiens à s'être porté volontaire pour cette expérience de modification génétique...  
- Je peux comprendre sa réaction et je suis désolé d'avoir amorcé le sujet, vraiment.  
- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, officier.  
- Son frère...  
- C'est plus un monstre qu'un Kaminien, maintenant._  
La voix du ministre était emprunt d'une grande tristesse.  
_- Nous nous sommes toujours opposés à ce que Taun We revoie son frère. Le choc serait trop grand pour elle. Ce n'est plus le même, physiquement et mentalement. Le virus mutagène l'a littéralement transformé. C'est... horrible._  
Drek ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer l'horreur d'un tel échec. Stupides et arrogants Kaminiens… mais ce n'était pas son problème.  
_- Je vais prendre congé, _fit Drek_. Il est inutile de continuer la conversation dans l'état actuel des choses. Je vous laisse à vos tourments.  
- Un de mes fidèles vous conduira dans vos quartiers. Votre voyage était long et fatigant. Nous nous reverrons demain. Au revoir, officier_.  
Drek exécuta le même signe de tête, alors qu'il rencontrait le Premier ministre pour la première fois et prit congé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa chambre ou plutôt sa suite, située dans une tour qui dominait la cité. Les Kaminiens avaient une belle idée de l'accueil. Le lit était grand, conçu pour un humain et drapé d'un tissu fin et soyeux de couleur bleu. Une table faite dans un matériau qui ressemblait à du verre et du plastique à la fois, ornait le centre de la suite. Plusieurs chaises du même matériau l'entouraient. En plusieurs endroits, des fauteuils du plus grand confort attendaient qu'on veuille bien les essayer. Le sol beige était moquetté et les murs capitonnés absorbaient tous les bruits. Mais Drek n'y prêtait aucune attention, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Taun We. Il marcha de long en large dans la pièce, comme un fauve en cage. Taun We... que ressentirait-il au plus profond de lui si un membre de sa famille partageait le même sort que l'infortuné frère de Taun We ? Une haine immense, mêlée d'un désespoir sans bornes, une douleur sourde et profonde qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Soudain, l'officier su ce qu'il voulait : retrouver Taun We. Il enclencha un intercom et se renseigna pour savoir ou il pouvait trouver l'assistante du Premier ministre. Pour son malheur, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. L'officier quitta sa suite et déambula dans la cité, cherchant les endroits discrets et calmes ou un être débordant de douleur pouvait déverser son trop plein de larmes sans remords. C'est quand il aperçut des enfants Kaminiens jouer sous la pluie battante qu'il eut l'intuition de chercher à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour lui, les coursives extérieures étaient rares, outre les plates formes d'atterrissage. Il retrouva vite Taun We, sur une sorte de promontoire qui dominait la navette avec laquelle il était venu sur Kamino.

_- Taun We..._  
Elle ne se retourna même pas, ayant reconnu le timbre de voix de Drek.  
_- Je n'ai besoin de personne, officier.  
- Je le sais, vous êtes courageuse. Appelez-moi Drek...  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Drek. Gardez-la pour vous et pour ceux qui en ont besoin. C'est Lama Su qui vous a demandé de venir ?  
- Personne ne me dicte ma propre conduite, Taun We. J'espérais être d'un quelconque soutien. Votre douleur me touche, Taun We.  
- C'est gentil, Drek.  
- Traduction : je peux rester ?  
- Oui... si vous voulez.  
- Alors je reste avec vous.  
- Dites-moi, je m'imaginai les officiers de l'Empire froids et dénués de sentiments. Vous êtes différents des autres, Drek._  
L'officier sourit.  
_- Je ne suis pas un monstre sans pitié, voulez-vous dire ?  
- Je ne voulais pas dire ça !_  
Drek s'assit à coté de Taun We. La pluie tombante salissait son bel uniforme et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Il n'avait plus fière allure, mais il s'en moquait. Ce qui l'importunait n'importunait pas les Kaminiens, visiblement. Drek pensa que c'était tout à fait normal pour un peuple qui venait du fond des mers et pour qui l'eau représentait la vie. Masquant sa gêne, l'officier continua de parler.  
_- Vous aimiez votre frère..._  
Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.  
_- Bien sur. C'était plus qu'un frère pour moi. Avec le temps, nous étions devenus plus que des amis. Nous étions l'un pour l'autre le confident idéal...  
- Je suis tellement désolé.  
- Ne le soyez pas, Drek. La faute repose sur les quelques scientifiques responsables de cette horreur... et sur Lama Su.  
- Il a entériné la poursuite de l'expérience sur les Kaminiens, je suppose.  
- Oui.  
- Votre frère est mort, Taun We. Ce virus mutagène l'a tué et l'a transformé en quelque chose d'autre qui n'est plus votre frère. C'est dur à accepter, je sais, mais il faut que vous fassiez le deuil de votre frère... maintenant._  
La plaie était encore vive, il le savait. Avec le temps, elle se refermerait comme toutes les blessures. Touchée par le souvenir de son frère, Taun We éclata encore une fois en sanglots. Mais cette fois, Drek comptait bien la réconforter. Assis, la Kaminienne était légèrement plus grande que l'officier, mais sans démesure. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et, sous la pluie quasi éternelle de Kamino, il tenta d'atténuer sa terrible douleur...

Taun We était une jolie fille, non seulement pour les critères Kaminiens mais pour l'officier Drek aussi. Malgré la grande différence entre les deux races, il se sentait étrangement attiré par l'assistante du ministre. Il avait passé la nuit suivante à penser à elle. Le lendemain, très tôt, il quitta ses quartiers pour espérer rencontrer la Kaminienne à nouveau. Il n'eut même pas à chercher et la retrouva au même endroit que la veille. Il pleuvait encore, ce qui n'était pas chose rare sur cette planète au climat déplorable. Taun We avait la peau douce, étrangement brillante sous la pluie. Le bleu de sa peau s'irisait sous la lumière des éclairs. Drek était hypnotisé par les grands yeux noirs et expressifs de la Kaminienne. Ils étaient si vivants, si profonds... si beaux aussi, il était forcé de le constater. Les yeux de Taun We reflétaient son âme. Ils restèrent quelque temps à contempler les immenses vagues qui se jetaient aux pieds de la cité, comme d'innombrables monstres qui rugissaient de ne pouvoir l'engloutir sous leur fureur. Sans qu'il fût nécessaire à Drek de faire autre chose, elle se sentit très vite en confiance. Taun We se confia à lui et ils parlèrent longtemps.

_- Vous êtes très jolie, Taun We_.  
L'officier était sincère.  
_- C'est gentil, _dit-elle en riant_. Vous n'êtes pas exigeant, je suis tellement différente de vous, Drek !  
- L'apparence ne signifie rien. Nous le savons tous les deux.  
- Je croyais que l'Empire considérait tous les non humains comme des êtres inférieurs, officier. Je me trompe, peut-être ?_  
Drek se tu un moment, ne sachant à l'évidence quoi répondre.  
_- Vous marquez un point, avoua Drek.  
- Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, je le sais. Vous êtes différent_.

Il soupira et détourna son regard des yeux de la Kaminienne. Elle disait vrai. Apparemment, elle en savait plus sur l'Empire que lui sur Kamino. Drek pensa avec regret qu'elle aurait fait un très bon agent de l'Ubiqtorat. Mieux connaître ses ennemis pour mieux les combattre, la doctrine éternelle. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne brise le silence magique qui s'était installé. Il était temps pour l'officier de prendre congé. Lama Su lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la matinée pour finaliser les tractations entre l'Empire et Kamino. Drek se força mentalement à laisser ses sentiments personnels de coté pour se concentrer sur la réussite de sa mission. L'Empereur avait les yeux sur lui. Il se leva.

_- Drek..._  
Etirant son bras long et fin, elle n'eut aucun mal pour saisir la main de l'officier qui commençait à s'éloigner.  
_- Merci, souffla-t-elle._  
Drek fut ému. Sa main trembla un fugitif instant dans celle de Taun We. Puis il se ressaisit et gagna l'intérieur de la cité, sans se retourner. Sur son passage, quelques Kaminiens se retournèrent, trouvant incongru qu'un officier de l'Empire puisse se promener dans une tenue si sale. Mais Drek n'avait que du mépris pour eux. Avant de rejoindre Lama Su, il fit un détour par la navette de classe Lambda et prit des nouvelles de son pilote. Il fut heureux d'avoir prévu des uniformes de rechange et quitta ses vêtements sales et humides. Quand il déambula à nouveau dans les couloirs de la cité, ses habitants se retournèrent encore, mais plus pour la même raison : Drek resplendissait.

_- Voilà notre offre et ce que nous en demandons._  
L'officier tendit au Premier ministre un dossier au sceau de l'Empereur, qui avait la décence d'être rédigé en Basic et dans la langue maternelle du Kaminien. Celui-ci sourit.  
_- Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour analyser votre offre_, demanda-t-il. _Cependant, soyez déjà certain que le coût d'une telle opération dépassera vos prévisions les plus ambitieuses_.  
_- Vous serez surpris de constater à quel point l'Empire se porte bien, alors_.  
De ses longs doigts, Lama Su feuilleta les quelques pages du dossier pendant que Drek finissait d'inspecter l'architecture de la pièce. Quelques minutes après, il observa attentivement le visage de son interlocuteur et ne fut pas surpris d'y lire de la surprise.  
_- Alors, ministre ?  
- Je… et bien… apparemment je m'étais trompé_, constata-t-il. _L'Empire est bien plus riche qu'il ne l'était à la mort de l'ancienne République.  
- La réponse financière vous convient-elle ?  
- Amplement. Il y a de quoi rajeunir notre parc informatique et génétique, motiver nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux et fédérer notre peuple derrière votre projet._  
_- J'en suis ravi.  
- Je lis avec surprise dans votre dossier des noms comme Tarquin, Bast… Je me doute de l'utilisation que vous ferez de ces clones, officier. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que de miser sur la qualité de vos officiers. Très judicieux. Très judicieux aussi le fait d'avoir à leur insu prélevé quelques-unes de leurs cellules.  
- Ceci ne vous regarde pas, Lama Su. Poursuivons : nous sommes donc d'accord sur la vitesse de maturation des clones ?_  
_- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour respecter le nouveau délai. Mais vous porterez la responsabilité de l'éventuelle instabilité et du rapide vieillissement de vos clones, officiers. Ceci est donc réglé pour moi.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lama Su, nous sommes confiants dans les prouesses techniques de votre peuple.  
- Merci_, répondit-il en abaissant sa tête.  
_- Une dernière chose, ne tentez plus d'expériences sur votre peuple comme vous l'avez fait par le passé. Par égard pour votre assistante et pour votre propre fierté._  
_- Ne nous donnez pas d'ordres, officier. Nous savons ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Et nous ferons toujours selon notre volonté._

Drek remit une dernière fois les choses en place. Il se leva brusquement et pointa un doigt vers le ministre en guise d'avertissement. Sa voix devint aussi dure que le plus dur des aciers de Géonosis et aussi froide que la plus froide des banquises gelées de Hoth.

_- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas bien appréhendé la situation, Lama Su. Il me suffit d'un seul claquement de doigt, un seul petit rapport de quelques lignes vers ma hiérarchie, pour que l'Empire s'intéresse à votre planète et à vos connaissances génétiques. Même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, Kamino est loin d'être inaccessible pour une flotte entière équipée d'hyper propulseurs de classe I et de super lasers capables de réduire en cendre vos misérables défenses. Vous serez le témoin de la déchéance de votre peuple car il sera brisé, anéanti, soumis, torturé et réduit en esclavage. Enfin, l'Empire s'emparera de vos connaissances. Vous êtes assez sage pour éviter tout ceci, j'en suis convaincu, Lama Su, alors montrez-vous plus prudent à l'avenir et cessez de me provoquer._

Drek mentait.

Kamino était bien trop loin pour une si grande opération. L'armée aurait été obligée de prévoir un plan de soutien, de ravitaillement et de logistique qu'elle n'était plus en mesure d'assumer. De plus, l'Empereur n'aurait jamais accepté d'envoyer si loin ne serait-ce qu'un petit détachement de ses forces. Les temps se montraient trop incertains et l'empire disposait de biens d'autres ressources. Mais tout cela, Lama Su n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, pensa Drek.

_- Je m'excuse de mon comportement, officier.  
- La suite seulement nous le prouvera, Lama Su.  
- Dois-je lancer le programme génétique dès aujourd'hui ?  
- Ce serait pour le mieux, en effet._  
Le Premier ministre appuya sur un bouton situé sur l'accoudoir gauche de son siège.  
_- Convoquez immédiatement dans mon cabinet les chefs généticiens de toutes les sections._  
Une voix grésillante osa émettre un jugement.  
- _Beaucoup de responsables généticiens sont absents, ou occupés. Faut-il tous les convoquer ? Ils mettront plusieurs heures à venir et n'apprécieront pas..._  
_- Cela suffit ! Restez au poste qui est le votre et obéissez maintenant !_  
Drek regarda le ministre, une flamme d'amusement dans les yeux.  
_- Le respect aveugle de la hiérarchie n'est pas le point fort de votre peuple, n'est-ce pas, Lama Su ? Faites attention, c'est dangereux._  
_- Dangereux pour votre Empire, qui s'étend sur toute la galaxie et a pour ambition de la dominer. Pas pour les Kaminiens. Il y a longtemps que la conquête de l'univers n'est plus une priorité pour nous. C'est pourquoi notre peuple s'est spécialisé dans la génétique... et y a excellé, ce qui explique votre présence aujourd'hui.  
- Vos paroles sont empruntes de bon sens._  
Drek consulta le bracelet métallique qu'il portait sur son poignet gauche.  
_- L'argent sera donc viré sur vos comptes une fois mon rapport transmis. Je reviendrais dans le temps imparti pour récupérer les premiers clones. Personne ne doit être au courant de notre tractation commerciale. Si cela devait s'ébruiter, nos soupçons se porteraient très vite sur vous, Lama Su, avez-vous compris ?_  
_- Très bien. Si c'est pour les rebelles que vous vous inquiétez, soyez assuré de la discrétion de notre peuple, comme le passé vous l'a déjà montré.  
- Parfait._

Il pleuvait... était-il encore la peine de le préciser ? sur Kamino. Les feux de balises de la navette de transport Lambda venaient de s'allumer, suivis de peu par le doux ronflement des moteurs subluminiques. Personne n'assistait au départ de l'officier, comme personne n'avait assisté à son arrivée, d'ailleurs. A part une ravissante Kaminienne à la peau douce et aux grands yeux noirs.

_- J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, Taun We.  
- Dans quelques mois, Drek.  
- Quelque chose me dit que vous allez me manquer.  
- Vous m'oublierez, à mon avis.  
- Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le coeur humain.  
- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre_.  
Drek lui sourit.  
- Comment se dit-on au revoir sur Kamino ?  
_- Faisons plutôt ça à la manière humaine, vous risqueriez d'être déçu.  
- Approchez-vous, Taun We._  
Celle-ci s'approcha avec grâce et Drek lui fit un baiser sur la joue.  
_- Au revoir, officier.  
- A bientôt, charmante Kaminienne._

Il rejoignit la navette et ne se retourna pas. La passerelle se rétracta et rejoignit sa position initiale. Les feux de position clignotèrent et la navette s'éleva lentement vers le ciel ombragé. Ses deux ailes latérales se déplièrent pour lui permettre d'atteindre sa vitesse de croisière. Taun We se trouvait encore sur la baie d'atterrissage, seule, quand la navette s'arracha de l'orbite de Kamino. Les pensées de Drek se tournèrent vers l'Empereur et l'Ubiqtorat. Mentalement, il tenta de mettre au point l'ébauche du rapport qu'il allait transmettre à sa hiérarchie. Rapport très important pour l'empire et pour sa propre carrière. L'officier avait trouvé en Taun We un excellent moyen de surveiller le Premier ministre de Kamino. Au cas ou il aurait la mauvaise idée de jouer un tour aux impériaux, où même de jouer double jeu en offrant aux rebelles les mêmes services. Il fallait toujours se méfier, la terreur ne suffisait pas toujours. Taun We jouerait une excellente et involontaire espionne. La navette n'était toujours pas passée en hyperespace. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Drek s'en aperçut et décida d'aller aux nouvelles. Peut être qu'une avarie soudaine posait problème au pilote. La navette devrait peut-être retourner sur Kamino pour être vérifiée. L'officier sourit devant cette éventualité.

La porte du cockpit était verrouillée de l'intérieur.  
_- Pilote, que se passe-t-il ?_  
Devant l'absence d'une quelconque réponse, Drek tambourina sur la porte.  
_- Nom de... pilote ! Répondez !  
- Restez calme, officier, et tout ira bien._  
La voix était bien celle de son pilote, mais son intonation avait changé. Elle était devenue plus agressive et plus assurée.  
_- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas en route pour Coruscant ?  
- Coruscant est le dernier de vos soucis à présent, _ironisa l'autre  
Drek comprit aussitôt.  
- _Traître ! Vous êtes à la solde de la Rébellion ! Vous allez me livrer à eux !_  
_- Vous avez toujours été perspicace, officier. Asseyez-vous et attendez l'abordage du vaisseau rebelle, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous...  
- Pourriture de Républicain !_  
Drek sentit une vague de panique l'envahir et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture...

**Chapitre 2. L'invention de Marlek**

Rapidement et sans perdre de temps, Drek se dirigea vers la soute où il avait déposé son bagage. Après l'avoir fouillé avec un début de fébrilité, il attrapa le mystérieux bracelet. Il était un peu lourd et l'officier n'avait pas jugé utile de le mettre à son poignet. Il se remémora cette fameuse discussion avec son ami scientifique, quelques jours avant de partir en mission...

Marlek l'avait mandé dans son laboratoire et attentait avec impatience son arrivée. Il avait conçu un tout nouvel instrument spécialement pour la mission de son ami officier. Son laboratoire était situé dans les sous-sols de l'Ubiqtorat, évidemment. C'est là qu'il pouvait disposer de l'espace comme il l'entendait car il y en avait à foison. Il avait agencé plusieurs salles annexes et une grande, immense salle centrale où il menait ses expériences les plus importantes pour l'Empire. Il y régnait en permanence une odeur indéfinissable, celle de produits chimique mélangés avec des odeurs d'huiles. L'antre de Marlek recelait autant de trouvailles biochimiques que de mécaniques en tout genre : robots, engins, accessoires divers... une chambre de grand enfant !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Marlek dévoilait le curieux appareil.

_- A quoi sert cet objet étrange ?_ demanda l'officier.

Marlek lui sourit, hochant la tête avec un air condescendant. Décidément, pensa-t-il, tout ce qui ne touchait pas à l'art des belles paroles le laissait indifférent.

_- Attends, laisse-moi deviner... un piège à jeunes et jolies humaines ?  
- Tsss... c'est un émetteur d'urgence, assez spécial, je l'avoue.  
- En quoi est-il différent des autres ?  
- Il fonctionne dans l'espace.  
_  
Marlek avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Pour lui, c'était l'enfance même de l'art et il acceptait difficilement que les autres comprennent moins facilement. Il lui arrivait souvent de devoir répéter les choses, voir de les rendre plus simple, ce qui lui était insupportable car la science ne devait pas être simplifiée. Plus simple, moins efficace, c'était presque un blasphème. Les scientifiques étaient des incompris !

_- Dans l'espace ? Allons donc, Marlek, tu veux me faire croire que cette petite chose dispose de la puissance nécessaire pour envoyer des ondes à travers l'espace ?  
- Non, en plein espace, à part les moyens de communication traditionnels, on ne peut encore rien faire.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors cette petite chose s'utilise près d'une planète.  
- Pour attirer tous les Impériaux du secteur et dévoiler les plans de l'Empereur au grand jour ?  
- Sceptique, Drek, comme toujours, attends que je t'explique._

L'officier afficha une moue interrogative pendant qu'il tripotait l'objet en question, le soupesant et le retournant dans tous les sens, pour en saisir la signification cachée.

_- Tu n'imagines pas les heures que j'ai passé sur la conception de ce bidule. Au début, c'était relativement amusant. Mais le plus complexe fut de réduire un transducteur à annulation de masse. Imagine ! J'ai réussi grâce à un nouveau composé que j'ai mis dans la bobine de supraconducteurs..._

Drek cilla des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de les fermer d'un air dépité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer quelque chose à son vieil ami.

_- Je sais, tu ne comprends rien. Je vais faire plus simple, ça te va ?_

L'officier hocha la tête, conscient qu'il touchait là aux limites de ses connaissances. Mais aucune connaissance n'était parfaite et Drek avait des priorités, dans lesquelles ne se retrouvait ni l'électronique avancé ni la physique quantique. Plutôt les sciences humaines, études comportementales et histoire de la galaxie.

_- Comme je te disais, cet émetteur s'utilise aux environs d'une planète ou, note bien, d'une quelconque installation disposant d'une balise de communication faisant partie de la matrice à liaisons hyper spatiales de type S , en bref de l'ancien holoréseau de la république._

Drek rassembla ses maigres connaissances, mais il connaissait l'histoire de la défunte république. Il avait aussi longuement étudié la naissance et le développement de son archaïque réseau de communication.

_- Tu veux dire... ?  
- ... que cet émetteur envoie son signal de détresse directement au centre Ubiqtorateur le plus proche, en utilisant un code prioritaire et crypté et se servant des relais de communication les plus proches. Tu vois, il fallait y penser !_ s'exclama Marlek.  
_- Très ingénieux, ton bidule... c'est un concept purement Ubiqtorien ! Je ne pense pas avoir à m'en servir, cependant, mais je te remercie de penser à ma sécurité... avant de penser à une certaine cave !  
- J'espère aussi, mais je préfère être prudent. En ce qui concerne la cave, je poursuis mes expériences sur la synthèse de notre vin, mais c'est complexe. Il va me falloir des crédits supplémentaires pour quelques équipements dont je te passe la description, si tu peux t'en occuper.  
- Je contacterai les services financiers dès que je rentrerai de mission._

Marlek hésita avant de lâcher d'un air faussement désintéressé :

_- Et surtout… fais attention à toi.  
_

L'officier se retourna vers son ami et lui lança un large sourire moqueur.

_- Hé... _(il marqua une pause)_. C'est moi !_

Mais Marlek s'en était déjà retourné au monde qui était le sien, celui des formules scientifiques abstraites, des réactions chimiques imprévisibles et des bidouillages électromécaniques improbables. L'officier Drek contempla longuement le gadget de son ami et le mit négligemment dans sa poche…

**Chapitre 3. Ben Yardis**

Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en servir, pas dans ces circonstances !

L'officier alluma le transmetteur et y tapa une série incompréhensible de chiffres. Une petite diode rouge se mit à clignoter tandis que l'indicateur de transmission se remplissait. Tout d'un coup, Drek sentit une monté de puissance dans les moteurs de la navette : ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer en hyper espace. Et ce maudit émetteur qui n'émettait pas. Drek pesta tout haut. Soudain, les parois métalliques tremblèrent autour de lui de façon imperceptible. L'hyper propulsion venait d'être activée au grand dam de l'officier. Rempli d'espoir, il jeta un regard sur le bracelet : la diode était passée verte ! Enfin !

L'instant d'avant, la navette de classe Lambda dérivait dans le vide de l'espace, à quelques encablures de l'énigmatique planète Kamino. L'instant d'après, elle s'était évanouie, comme absorbée par un vortex invisible et affamé, vers une destination inconnue. Tout aussi invisible, une infime déformation moléculaire, le signal d'urgence émit par Drek, se propagea en quelques microsecondes vers la planète océan, où il fut capté par un récepteur Kaminien de grande puissance. Sans que l'opérateur s'en rende compte, c'était après tout le but cherché, l'onde coda un envoi de priorité principale et un émetteur quelque part sur la planète se déplaça de quelques millimètres, à l'insu de tous, pointant son dard électronique vers la planète des planètes, le Centre Impérial. Aussitôt, un flux invisible de tachions en sortit et se projeta à travers l'espace à une vitesse subliminale. Le courageux petit flux, inqualifiable et inquantifiable, traversa bien des périples, bravant des tempêtes électromagnétiques, transperçant des novas, des pulsars et autres joyeusetés avec la même efficacité. Un instant, il douta même de pouvoir accomplir sa mission car un puissant trou noir se dressait sur sa route. Il resta de marbre, malgré le chant des sirènes qui provenait du coeur du puit sans fond. La matière, l'antimatière et même la lumière tombaient sous son charme destructeur, plongeant dans l'abysse ultime, vers une destinée sombre et inconnue. Mais rien ne réussit à perturber notre rapide petit flux qui le traversa sans même s'en apercevoir. Quelques heures standards plus tard, fatigué, il atteignait le récepteur principal de l'Ubiqtorat sur Coruscant, une énorme parabole d'acier qui dressait sa masse au-dessus de la circulation dense des véhicules en tout genre. Le message transmis, notre petit flux s'éteignit, goûtant à un repos mérité et éternel...

Un bip retentit dans la petite pièce. L'agente préposée aux transmissions s'activa tout d'un coup. Elle se leva énergiquement de son petit bureau glacé pour se diriger à travers les immenses couloirs de l'Ubiqtorat, vers le bureau de l'acharnée et travailleuse Superviseur. L'agent, qui était une agente et dont les courbes étaient magnifiquement mises en valeur par son uniforme, tapa discrètement à la porte du bureau. Une voix féminine mais très autoritaire lui demanda de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Malgré l'heure tardive, la vue de Coruscant était toujours aussi surprenante, belle et grandiose. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et transmis oralement, toujours aussi efficacement, le message au Superviseur Jasba Ven. Puis elle tendit un petit morceau de papier crypté. Au fur et à mesure que la série de code se déchiffrait sous le regard du Superviseur, son visage se métamorphosait. Il devint triste et soucieux, prenant d'un coup plusieurs années. Jasba regarda dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence la préposée aux transmissions se permit d'intervenir.  
_- Voulez-vous autre chose ?  
- Non... merci... vous pouvez disposer._  
Elle salua réglementairement et sortit de la pièce. Le superviseur ne répondit même pas, trop préoccupée par l'événement. Tout d'un coup, elle décrocha le visiophone interne de l'Ubiqtorat, d'une étrange couleur violette et composa plusieurs numéros. Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps...

Ben Yardis était un tout jeune produit de l'Académie, où il avait obtenu une très bonne mention, ainsi que son grade tant convoité d'officier. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour Helena, sa défunte fiancée, morte il y a quelques années dans un terrible accident. Au fil du temps, Ben avait réussi à chasser de son esprit torturé les images de son bonheur disparu. Il se concentrait plus facilement sur son travail, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre plus sérieux et plus efficace sur les champs de bataille. Sorti de l'Académie, le jeune Ben Yardis avait incorporé le prestigieux Escadron Ender, suite à ses états de service. Formation d'élite utilisée dans le dénouement de situations critiques, bien équipée et recrutant la crème des officiers, l'Escadron Ender était connu à travers toute la galaxie, mais bien peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la couleur de leurs uniformes, tellement ses interventions restaient discrètes et efficaces. Ben y avait rapidement fait ses preuves et du jeune officier sortit de l'école, il était devenu un maillon important de l'Escadron. Ses conseils étaient reconnus et écoutés.  
Leur locaux se trouvaient sur Coruscant, du moins leur quartier général. Mais pour préserver l'anonymat de ses membres et la discrétion de ses opérations, leur QG arborait la façade d'une entreprise relativement peu connue et qui n'intéressait personne. Quiconque aurait fouillé un tant soit peu dans les dossiers et les comptes de l'entreprise se serait aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Pas d'activité visible, pas de transactions, pas de listing du personnel, jamais aucune lumière de l'extérieur, des recettes et des dépenses inexistantes... mais personne ne se souciait d'une entreprise comme celle-ci et c'était exactement l'effet escompté. De plus, aucun des soldats de l'Escadron ne devait être reconnu. Dès l'incorporation, les dossiers des candidats étaient tous effacés et remplacés par d'autres. Leurs vies étaient maintenant confidentielles et l'Empire pouvait en disposer comme bon lui semblait. Quand Ben pénétra la première fois dans les locaux, il fut agréablement surpris. Malgré les apparences, les locaux du QG étaient flambant neuf et techniquement très à la pointe du progrès.

Au milieu d'une matinée comme tant d'autres, Ben se trouvait en train de faire du sport dans la salle de musculation. Une condition physique rigoureuse leur était demandée pour mener à bien les missions parfois éprouvantes qu'ils avaient à accomplir. La journée était régulièrement divisée en trois parties : entraînement physique, cours et théorie, pratique et simulations. Les recrues n'avaient que peu de temps libre et même quand ils en disposaient, ils le mettaient à profit pour réviser et s'entraîner. Au bout de quelques mois d'un pareil rythme, il était courant que les jeunes recrues ne se reconnaissent plus dans un miroir ! Ben était en train de travailler sa vitesse de frappe sur une cible mobile quand une alarme discrète retentit dans le bâtiment. Il ne l'entendit pas de suite. C'est une petite lumière rouge clignotante qui attira son attention. La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître son ami Berek.

_- C'est l'alarme, Ben !_ claironna-t-il.

Ben acquiesça. Il désactiva le dispositif d'entraînement et essuya rapidement la sueur de son visage. Il enfila à la hâte son uniforme, un treillis facile à mettre et se lança en courant dans les couloirs. Il arriva en même temps que les autres en salle de briefing. La pièce était grande et confortable et une table imposante trônait en son milieu. Quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, un émetteur holographique projetait en son centre les informations importantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général Merlouif arriva. Le briefing pu alors commencer.

_- Bonjour à tous_, entama-t-il.

Sa voix était grave, bourrue et sa moustache frémissait quand il parlait.

_- Voici les faits. A dix heures et trente-trois minutes, heure locale, l'Ubiqtorat recevait un appel de secours de l'un de ses agents en mission. Le signal provenait de Kamino, dans la bordure extérieure. Selon toutes vraisemblances, l'Agent Drek Svar vient d'être capturé par les forces rebelles. Les agents de cet organisme sont remarquablement bien formés pour résister aux interrogatoires, mais ils ne peuvent pas éternellement cacher ce qu'ils savent. C'est là que nous intervenons. Des questions ?_  
_- L'Ubiqtorat ne possède-t-il pas sa propre force d'intervention ?_ fit remarquer une recrue.  
_- C'est exact. Ils sont aussi capables que nous pour le sauver des griffes ennemies. Mais Drek Svar possède une trop grande valeur aux yeux de l'alliance rebelle. En ce moment même, les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat sont espionnés, peut-être de l'intérieur et très certainement de l'extérieur. Dès que l'Oméga Force se mettra en branle, ces maudits mouchards avertiront leur contact et il sera certainement impossible de retrouver l'agent. Ils le changeront de planète et de système autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que nous perdions sa trace. L'Ubiqtorat jouera le mort pour tromper la vigilance ennemie, pendant que nous préparerons notre intervention._  
_- Comment avons-nous localisé sa trace ?_  
_- Nous avons donc contacté Kamino. Et nous avons obtenu une entière coopération de leur part. Ils nous ont fourni les renseignements de leurs radars. Nous avons ainsi obtenu l'heure de passage en hyperespace de la navette, et quelques indices quant aux destinations possibles._

Le général reprit son souffle et aiguisa sa fine moustache.

_- Les ordinateurs viennent de calculer les trajectoires possibles et leur durée. Ils les ont comparé aux registres d'arrivées des différentes planètes et il y a de fortes présomptions pour que l'agent soit détenu sur Tatooine. C'est une planète trop éloignée de la juridiction impériale pour que les rebelles se sentent inquiétés. Mais à la moindre alerte, ils n'hésiteront pas à se déplacer autant de fois que nécessaire. Il y a d'autres présomptions sur d'autres planètes, mais les ordinateurs ne leur ont accordé qu'un pourcentage de chance minime. Cependant, certains d'entre vous iront sur ces planètes pour préparer une éventuelle intervention. Le gros de l'Escadron Ender se rendra sur Tatooine, nous n'avons pas alerté la garnison locale pour ne pas alerter les rebelles. Certains de nos agents sont déjà en place sur la planète et entament les premières investigations dans la plus extrême discrétion. Nous allons mettre à profit notre avantage, soldats !_

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se détacha, sortant de l'obscurité.

_- Prenez place parmi nous, Lieutenant Emon Kalem._

Le général se tourna vers les membres de l'Escadron Ender.

_- Je vous présente le directeur de la célèbre force Oméga, de l'Ubiqtorat. Sur demande de leur part, nous avons accepté qu'il participe activement à la préparation et au déroulement de notre intervention. Je suis certain que ses conseils nous serons utiles dans notre recherche de perfection._  
_- C'est trop d'honneur, Général. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre._

Emon était un fin et grand gaillard, mais on distinguait sous sa combinaison treillis une musculature développée. Son visage tirait vers l'ovale et ses yeux brillaient de confiance et de sagesse.

_- J'avais fini de leur expliquer ce que nous savons déjà tout deux._

Il regarda le bracelet à son poignet et reprit la parole.

_- P'tits gars, préparez votre barda, embarquement dans 17 minutes pour les navettes en partance pour l'Errinic. Nous achèverons le briefing pendant le voyage. Exécution._

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les soldats se trouvaient rangés devant l'embarcadère n°18, où plusieurs navettes Lambda les attendaient. Quand la voûte nuageuse de Coruscant s'effaça, remplacée par la voûte céleste, un spectacle magnifique s'offrit à leurs yeux : le resplendissant et phénoménal Errinic. Ce dernier orbitait avec une grâce imposante autour du Centre Impérial, symbole vivant de la force inébranlable de l'Empire. Il en avait connu des batailles, dont une majorité de victoires écrasantes. Tous avaient hâte de voir de l'intérieur cette splendeur qui, de nombreuses fois, avait fait briller l'honneur de l'Empire en remportant des batailles perdues d'avance. Leurs navettes furent lentement tractées et entraînées dans un des nombreux hangars du stardestroyer. La procédure dura quelques minutes, que Ben utilisa pour connaître un peu plus le membre de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Directeur de l'Oméga Force, c'est ça ?_ interrogea-t-il.

Emon était assis à coté de lui et il tourna la tête.

_- C'est ça... mais je trouve le terme un peu pompeux. Appelez-moi Emon, simplement.  
- Ca me va. Je suis Ben Yardis, enchanté.  
- J'ai lu votre dossier... brillante carrière, Ben.  
- Je pensais que mon dossier était de ces dossiers que peu de gens peuvent espérer lire ?  
- Il l'est. Disons que j'ai un haut niveau d'habilitation dans l'Ubiqtorat. Ceci explique cela.  
- En tout cas, merci.  
- De rien,_ répondit Emon sérieusement. _Vous êtes un officier prometteur et j'ai hâte de vous voir, votre escadron et vous, à l'oeuvre. Ca ne saurait tarder, je pense._  
_- Les rebelles sont d'ores et déjà cuits, et ce ne sera pas à cause du soleil de Tatooine !_

Ben s'esclaffa de bon coeur, Emon hocha la tête et d'autres qui suivaient leur conversation sourirent.

Quand la navette se fut immobilisée, la cloison s'effaça, libérant les hommes et leur matériel sur la baie d'embarquement. L'intérieur du vaisseau ressemblait à une vaste fourmilière. Tout y était organisé jusqu'au plus petit détail, et pourtant le premier sentiment qu'on en avait était celui d'une cohue générale. Des uniformes de toutes les teintes, des armures brillantes, des combinaisons fières et sombres, des robots de toutes les formes, tout n'était que mouvement et disparité. Une silhouette familière s'approcha : le général Merlouif les attendait déjà.

**Chapitre 4. Une séance d'interrogation à l'ancienne**

Drek reprit connaissance.  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait était l'irruption brutale des soldats rebelles dans la navette. Puis son esprit avait sombré dans un puit noir et profond. Des rayons paralysants, à n'en pas douter. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, l'officier se trouvait dans une petite pièce aux parois métalliques. Un néon diffusait une pâle clarté sur les murs sans âmes. Il se trouvait assis sur une chaise, les mains ligotées derrière le dos du dossier. On ne l'avait pas encore touché, ni maltraité. Pas encore, du moins. Il ne chercha même pas à se défaire de ses liens, se doutant que le noeud avait été fait avec efficacité. De toute façon, cela ne lui aurait servi à rien. Il se décontracta donc et attendit patiemment une visite prochaine. Quand il fut certain que la trotteuse dans sa tête venait d'effectuer son soixantième tour, il se prit à rire. Le petit jeu et la petite mise en scène étaient fort bien connus de l'agent Drek, qui l'avait appliqué à quelques reprises. C'était tellement prévisible. Classique. Faire mijoter le prisonnier à petit feu en lui faisant ressasser et ressasser sa situation. Situation qui n'était pas très plaisante pour l'officier, mais il n'allait pas leur donner ce plaisir. Certainement pas. Il s'étira et décida, contre toute attente, d'essayer de dormir. Sa tête pendait en arrière et ses jambes étaient allongées, ce n'était pas confortable mais il avait connu pire. Il chercha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil dans les premières minutes... et dans les suivantes, ce fut le sommeil qui le prit à l'improviste. Drek avait peu dormi ces dernières nuits et son corps avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour récupérer.

Il rêva. Combien d'heures Drek avait passé à dormir, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais il se rappelait très bien du personnage récurent qui était revenu dans chacun de ses rêves, comme un leitmotiv. Taun We. Cette... charmante ? Kaminienne dont il s'était rapproché au cours de sa mission. Au cours de ses rêves, elle arborait toujours la même tenue, magnifique et lumineuse. Son long cou penché sur lui, la conseillère lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort, de courage. A chaque fois qu'il voulait parler, elle lui intimait le silence en posant un doigt délicat sur les lèvres de l'officier. Elle lui caressa même les cheveux pendant un temps, apaisant ses craintes et ses doutes.

Après avoir été réveillé de la manière la plus brutale qui soit, une paire de gifles, Drek pouvait encore apercevoir la jolie Kaminienne qui lui susurrait que tout se passerait bien, qu'il devait avoir confiance. Il leva les yeux et détailla son interlocuteur... ou plutôt, son interlocutrice, car il s'agissait bien d'une rebelle de la gente féminine. Il fut terriblement surpris et cela devait se lire sur son visage.

_- Je vous étonne ?_ commença-t-elle d'une voix pas si froide. _Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de voir une femme diriger un interrogatoire, avouez-le. L'empire que vous servez reste un indécrottable ramassis de misogynes, en plus de leurs nombreux autres défauts._  
Drek se cantonna au mutisme.  
_- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? Ce n'est pas galant de votre part, officier.  
- J'ai tendance à oublier la galanterie quand je suis réveillé d'une si charmante façon._

Elle sourit et Drek l'observa avec minutie. Elle était très mignonne, et là encore, il fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver devant lui une femme, et encore moins une femme au physique si agréable. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux qui lui descendaient sur les épaules. Plusieurs mèches rebelles encadraient un visage doux et fin, tandis que deux petits yeux aux reflets émeraude l'épiaient et le jaugeaient. Si on ajoutait à cette description que la jeune femme possédait des courbes à rendre jalouse n'importe laquelle des mannequins de Coruscant, Drek aurait pu se croire au paradis. Une mallette disposée à coté d'elle, à moitié ouverte, laissait apparaître une gamme d'outils de tailles et de formes diverses destinés à la pratique séculaire de la torture raffinée. L'officier revint vite sur terre.

_- Oh !_ pouffa-t-elle. _Je suis certaine que vous avez aimé ça._  
_- Il va sans dire que je préfère être giflé par une créature aussi charmante que vous._  
Cette discussion commençait à l'amuser, finalement.  
_- Merci pour le compliment, officier. Vous voyez, vous redevenez galant.  
- Ne pas l'être serait un affront pour mon ego, même dans la situation actuelle._  
Elle lui envoya une dose non négligeable de phéromones sexuelles à travers le regard.  
_- Je connais pratiquement votre vie par coeur,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je n'en doute pas. Le contraire m'eut étonné. Mais votre misérable service de renseignements ne vous a communiqué que ce que l'Empire voulait que vous sachiez._  
Sa voix avait frôlé le dédain.  
_- Drek... ne le prenez pas comme çà, tout avait si bien commencé entre nous ! Vous venez de me vexer, vraiment. J'avais tellement envie de vous surprendre, vous m'avez coupé dans mon élan. Pourtant je sais des choses sur vous que même l'Ubiqtorat ignore. Vilain garçon. Pour la peine, je crois bien que je vais vous punir._

Elle farfouilla sa mallette et en sortit un bandeau d'une teinte violemment rougeâtre. D'une main experte, elle banda les yeux de l'officier, sans oublier de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa joue alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Drek en connaissait un bout sur l'art de déstabiliser. Mettre le prisonnier en situation d'anxiété en le privant du sens de la vue. Encore un classique des manuels sur la torture douce. Par contre le baiser, lui, n'était mentionné nulle part !

_- Vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne connais même pas le vôtre...  
- Pour vous, ce sera Elna, bel officier._  
Drek perçut le son d'outils qui s'entrechoquaient. La punition ?  
_- J'ai choisi un outil particulièrement classique que vous connaissez bien, officier. Mais je vous laisse la surprise de le découvrir, et aussi de découvrir sur quelle partie de votre corps j'en jouerai._  
_- Elna, s'il vous plait, vous savez bien que c'est inutile,_ constata Drek. _Je suis pratiquement conditionné pour subir ce genre de traitement tout en gardant le sourire ! Ce n'est pas..._

_  
_Une vive douleur sur sa cuisse gauche. Un jaillissement de souffrance puis plus rien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Drek douta de son conditionnement. Mais la douleur s'effaça comme par enchantement. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler. La douce voix d'Elna lui parvint.

_- Je sais, ça fait mal. Vous m'en voyez désolée.  
- J'en doute... mais ce n'est pas la question_, lui répondit une voix affaiblie.  
_- Effectivement, officier. Je vous sais extrêmement intelligent. Mettez-vous un instant à ma place... que feriez-vous pour obtenir ces précieux renseignements ?  
- Et bien, puisque nous parlons d'égal à égal, en ce qui concerne ce domaine tout du moins, j'emploierai en premier lieu le levier psychique car je ne suis pas un adepte des tortures physiques. Avec moins de douceur que vous, je dois bien l'admettre, je ne suis qu'un mâle.  
- Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Parlons donc de votre femme et de votre fille._

Drek s'en voulu de l'avoir mise sur la voie. Mais de toute façon, elle en serait venue là d'une manière ou d'une autre alors autant ne pas retarder une discussion qui devait inévitablement arriver.

_- Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire, _lâcha l'officier maladroitement.

- _Elle ? _intervint Elna_. De qui parlez-vous donc ? De votre tendre aimée ou de votre charmante fille ?_

_- Je me fiche de savoir comment vous avez obtenu cette information, mais laissez ma fille en dehors de ça !  
- Vous me décevez un peu. Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase et combien de fois l'avez-vous entendu également ? Je vous le demande..._  
_- Trop souvent, c'est vrai,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Les formalités étant échangées, à présent il est temps d'en venir au coeur même du sujet qui nous intéresse. N'est-ce pas, officier ? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me voir, aussi je vous ai lancé un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est loin de laisser les hommes... et les femmes !... indifférents. J'aurais presque envie de vous retirer ce bandeau pour que vous en profitiez._  
_- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point._

Comme un souffle, Elna détacha le morceau de tissu qui tomba sur les épaules de l'officier. Drek tomba sur deux yeux de braises qui le fixaient. Il détourna le regard sur sa cuisse meurtrie. Le tissu était encore intact et rien n'indiquait l'origine de la douleur. Brûlure par induction, peut-être. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les êtres qu'il aimait et qui l'attendaient sur Coruscant...

_- Je veux savoir comment vous avez appris pour ma fille et... ma femme. J'ai passé des années à cultiver le mystère qui les entoure et je voudrais bien savoir où j'ai failli._  
Elle lui envoya un petit sourire presque tendre.  
_- C'est vous qui me surprenez, officier. J'ai rencontré un tas d'hommes, je ne vous parlerai pas des femmes, célibataires ou mariés, jeunes ou vieux, vierges ou non, tendres ou machos... mais aucun ne possédait cette sensibilité qui affleure en vous dès que vous parlez de votre petite protégée. Vous feriez… vous faites ? un bon père de famille, droit et fidèle, et vous me plaisez. Si je n'étais pas si volage et frivole..._

Drek sentit la main d'Elna lui caresser la cuisse. A travers le tissu rugueux de son uniforme, il pouvait sentir combien elle était douce. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit l'image de cette créature, en face de lui, mais sans y parvenir complètement. La main hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha de son entrejambe. L'officier sursauta et ses cuisses tremblèrent. C'était loin d'être désagréable... c'était pire et il essaya tant bien que mal de focaliser son attention ailleurs… sur sa petite Daphné par exemple.

_- Voyons, officier... détendez-vous. Que vous importe de penser à autre chose qu'à moi en cet instant ? Tout est si loin et moi, je suis là, tout près de vous. Sentez-vous la chaleur qui brûle en moi ? Libérez celle qui brûle au fond de vous, laissez-vous aller, mon officier !_

Drek ferma les yeux mais ne pu effacer l'horrible et indécente vision d'Elna. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, elle était désirable mais c'était tout. Il n'allait pas laisser ses bas instincts primaires prendre le dessus. C'était un officier Impérial et il devait garder la dignité qui sied à tout officier.

_- Laissez-moi !_ eut-il le courage de crier.  
La main se retira et en même temps, le sourire sur le visage de la jolie rebelle.  
_- Vous n'êtes pas un homme !  
- Je suis l'officier Drek Svar, agent de l'Ubiqtorat en mission pour le compte de l'Empereur.  
- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

Sa voix s'était achevée sur une note des plus malsaines. Elle remit le bandeau sur les yeux de l'officier qui n'eut pas droit cette fois-ci au petit baiser. Le même bruit que tout à l'heure... Elna cherchait apparemment l'outil qui stimulerait le mieux ses pulsions sadiques.

- _Je vais prendre du plaisir à jouer avec vous, Drek. Et dans quelques heures, vous me supplierez de faire de vous ce que je désirerai, pourvu que la souffrance se taise. Mais il sera trop tard. Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi experte que vous dans le raffinement de la torture, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Dans quelques heures, vous ne serez plus le fier et pédant officier impérial, vous serez un morceau de chair sanguinolent et souffrant... vous serez ma chose à moi. Quand enfin, vous serez anéanti physiquement, je ferais en sorte de vous anéantir moralement en m'occupant de ce qu'il y a de plus sacré pour vous : votre petite Daphné, c'est ça ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point mon imagination perfide est constructive, quand j'ai devant moi un si bel étalon, prêt à assouvir mes petits fantasmes. Au travail, officier, au travail, nous avons des choses à faire !  
_  
Drek ne se rappelait plus quand la douleur avait commencé, ni même quand elle avait fini. Si même elle avait fini car il avait toujours profondément mal. Elna avait débuté les choses en douceur, si on peut dire. Des micros souffrances distribuées ça et là sur son corps nu. Car elle avait prit soin de le déshabiller complètement, lui enlevant toute dignité et profitant par la même occasion du spectacle de son corps. Drek n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Les supplications et les prières n'auraient rien donné, il le savait d'expérience. Et il était déterminé - avait-il jamais eu le moindre doute ? - à ne rien révéler de sa mission. Il était l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat et par la même, le bras de l'Empereur : il ne devait pas faillir. Plutôt couper le bras que de le voir corrompre, pourrir jusqu'à la moelle, infecté par cette vermine rebelle.  
Il avait toujours terriblement mal, il n'était même pas en état de dire si Elna était toujours dans la pièce, s'il était allongé ou encore attaché sur sa chaise. Il ne sentait de son corps que les milliards d'informations de douleur transmis par ses nerfs. Combien de temps la séance avait-elle duré ? Une heure, deux heures, dix heures ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Tout n'avait été qu'un déferlement de souffrance, une montée en puissance progressive de la torture jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle à la mort. Oui, il avait hurlé. Son corps avait hurlé. Mais son âme, bien trempée par des années d'éducation, n'était toujours pas prête à se livrer aux rebelles. Après les micros souffrances, Elna était passée aux coupures insidieuses, aux endroits où celles-ci irradiaient le plus la douleur, les muqueuses n'étant pas en reste, ainsi que les parties génitales. Le pire dans tout ça était de ne pas savoir sur quelle partie du corps la prochaine plaie naîtrait. Mais le fait d'avoir déjà administré ce genre de douleur ; oui Drek l'avait déjà pratiqué de nombreuses fois ; le rendait plus fort pour la supporter. Ce qui le différenciait des autres prisonniers. La bouche emplie de sang et sa langue hurlant son tourment, Drek eut droit à un court répit.

_- Vous êtes un bel homme et c'est plaisir à vous voir souffrir, officier. Je tenais à vous le dire.  
- Je... ne dirais rien... c'est inutile,_ articula-t-il la bouche en feu.  
_- Je le sais bien. Je n'essaye même pas de soutirer les informations que vous détenez. Ce serait pure perte pour le moment. Vous êtes au-dessus de la souffrance physique, mais peut-être pas au-dessus de la souffrance morale. Et je compte bien tout savoir tôt ou tard._  
_- Alors... pourquoi ?_  
_- Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas professionnel. Cette perte de temps n'est pas digne de moi, mais j'y prends un tel plaisir. C'est malheureux que vous n'en preniez pas, vous, mais soyez assurée que je m'amuse._  
_- J'aime assez ce que vous faites, Elna,_ ironisa-t-il. _Non, vraiment... Je n'y mets pas moi-même un tel art de la sophistication, mais j'admire votre façon de procéder, votre mise en scène, vos gestes sensuels et si... douloureux. Nous pourrions un jour mettre en commun nos connaissances, nous y gagnerons certainement tous les deux. Qu'en dites vous ?_

_  
_Elna rit de bon cœur.  
_- Je vois que vous avez toujours le sens de l'humour. Vous me plaisez de plus en plus.  
- A votre service, ma jolie rebelle.  
- Bien, ne perdons plus de temps et passons au degré supérieur, alors !_

Le degré supérieur était le préféré d'Elna. Sans la voir, il pouvait distinguer les petits cris jouissifs qu'elle poussait à chacun de ses hurlements. L'extraction d'ongle était un jeu qu'elle maniait avec merveille. Rapide et précise, elle les faisait sauter avec dextérité, comme si elle pratiquait depuis sa naissance. Mais la souffrance qui accompagnait chaque arrachage était tout sauf rapide. Une espèce de douleur sourde mais tellement forte que Drek en versait des larmes. Il ne bougeait même pas ses doigts, sachant qu'il ne faisait que retarder la douleur et qu'il valait mieux l'affronter plutôt que la fuir. Quand Elna passa à la souffrance par induction nerveuse, au niveau de son mâle attribut, il voulu s'évanouir mais son mental était si fort qu'il encaissa la douleur plutôt que de l'éviter. Il avait versé tant de larmes qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore en avoir. Cette douleur était multipliée par cette sensation de déshonneur, d'avilissement qu'il ressentait alors que son organe bondissait comme un pantin désarticulé sous les inductions nerveuses. Et la nature étant ce qu'elle était et par un bizarre mécanisme chimique, celui-ci se durcissait au fur et à mesure que l'officier rugissait. Il y eut une seconde pause mais il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.  
_- Un peu diminué… humilié peut-être… même pas ?_interrogea Elna.  
Il mit de longues minutes à récupérer ses esprits, avant qu'il ne perçoive à nouveau la voix de la rebelle.  
_- Un vrai régal... cracha-t-il avec dédain.  
- Je savais que vous aimeriez._

Il sentit une poigne enserrer son « instrument » tout droit dressé. La main chaude d'Elna commença à serrer, comprimant veines et artères jusqu'à ce que le membre se mette à violacer. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair jusqu'au sang, lentement et tendrement. Cette situation lui était plus qu'insupportable mais pour une fois, il se taisait, conscient que gâcher le plaisir de la rebelle ne lui causerait que des problèmes supplémentaires.

_- Je n'ai pas voulu lui causer trop de dommages, _entama-t-elle_. Je suis certain que tôt où tard, de votre plein gré, vous vous en servirez pour assouvir mon désir. Quand je posséderai enfin votre âme et votre corps, complètement et sans rémission. Nous passerons du bon temps, Drek, je m'en réjouis déjà._  
La pression sur son appendice se relâcha et les sensations commencèrent à revenir comme la marée recouvre son territoire. La sale petite garce, pensa-t-il. Ses lèvres étaient sèches mais il continua de parler.  
_- J'ai hâte... d'y être. Ne peut-on pas... accélérer les choses ?_  
Sa voix était hachée par ses halètements tourmentés.  
_- Vous ne savourez pas assez l'instant présent, officier. Moi si._  
_- Désolé de montrer... autant d'empressement, Elna... mais je suis assez pressé, une mission de la plus haute importance m'attend... pour le compte de l'Empereur... je ne voudrais pas me mettre en retard !_  
_- Je ne vois pas le temps passer avec vous, Drek. Vous êtes un amour. M'en direz vous plus sur votre mission ou resterez-vous borné comme un Bantha ? Notez que cela ne me gêne pas, car je finirai par le savoir. C'était simplement histoire de pimenter notre conversation._  
_- Vous êtes bien... rapide, jolie rebelle. Nous en sommes... à peine aux préliminaires._  
Elle fit une petite moue de mépris.  
_- Excusez-moi, Drek. Continuons donc !_

Il sentit des électrodes se poser sur ses tempes. Le matériel lourd. Si elles étaient aussi perfectionnées que celle conçues par l'Empire, l'officier savait qu'il avait du mouron à se faire. Mais dans l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, plus rien ne lui importait, ni la vie, ni la mort, ni rien du tout. Sauf une seule et unique chose : ne rien révéler. Qu'était sa vie ? Rien. Qu'était l'Empire ? Tout. Il ne fallait pas sacrifier l'Empire pour un individu, aussi précieux soit-il. Il aurait bien tenté le grand plongeon dans le gouffre dont on ne revient pas, mais les rebelles avaient prit soin de retirer sa fausse dent remplie de cyanure. Pourtant, Marlek l'avait assemblé avec le plus grand soin, à partir de matériaux indétectables de la plus haute technologie. Elle devait passer inaperçue sur tous les types de scans et de filtres, et assurer aux membres de l'Ubiqtorat de pouvoir choisir la fin de leur choix en cas de capture. Il fallait croire que la technologie rebelle était bien avancée. Drek ne cessait de dire qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la menace terroriste. Il avait maintenant la preuve flagrante de son raisonnement, et ce depuis toujours. L'Empire avait sans doute du matériel de pointe, mais cette gangrène réussissait toujours à s'en procurer une partie, par quelque moyen détourné que ce soit. Il fallait compter avec ça maintenant.

Un déclic coupa le fil de sa pensée et quelques secondes après, son cerveau sembla exploser. Une douleur aiguë et inhumaine, pire que si une lame traversait et retraversait son cerveau sans s'arrêter. Il poussa un hurlement si fort qu'Elna en fut presque effrayée. Presque. Elle sourit et entreprit de monter le niveau d'intensité de l'appareil. Cette fois-ci, Drek pu différencier avec une précision inouïe l'explosion de chacune des cellules de son cerveau. Elles ne semblaient pas exploser toutes ensemble, non, toutes crevaient comme des bulles qui remontent à la surface d'un verre de champagne (Corellien, cela dit), les unes après les autres et cet effet démultipliait la torture par un million. Quand ses poumons se furent vidés de tout leur oxygène, l'officier se surprit à hurler encore. Son mental était à bout, mais le temps était loin encore ou il révélerait les sombres complots de l'Empereur. Le petit manège de la rebelle dura un temps indéterminé mais dans sa souffrance proche de la folie, Drek constata qu'il durait bien plus longtemps que les précédents jeux. Son corps lui faisait hurler des mots qu'il n'aurait pas prononcé en temps normal : des supplications implorant la pitié. La pitié était un sentiment qui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps à travers l'univers. Et il savait en son âme et conscience que cela ne servait à rien et ne faisait qu'accroître le sadisme du tortionnaire. Elna avait encore augmenté l'appareil d'un cran et cette fois ci, le corps de l'officier jugea que trop, c'était trop, et il sombra dans un profond coma...

Il était allongé, semble-t-il. A même sur le sol, ou alors dans un lit très dur, et froid comme la mort. Le bandeau était toujours sur ses yeux. Ses coupures lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il ne sentait rien sur sa peau, soit qu'elle était devenue totalement insensible, soit qu'on l'avait entre temps revêtu d'habits ou d'une couverture. Il tendit ce qui lui restait d'oreilles et analysa la pièce. Il n'eu aucune difficulté à localiser la respiration d'une seconde personne, non loin de lui. Selon toute probabilité, c'était Elna. C'était elle qui s'occupait de son cas... mais il n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir une autre personne, plus compréhensive, plus amicale, prête à l'écouter et à l'aider, selon la vieille méthode de la dualité de personnalité. Un bourreau cruel et sadique et son opposé, dont le but était de soutirer la confiance du prisonnier. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_- Bonjour, officier._

Elna.

Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas changer son interlocutrice. D'un coté parce que l'officier aimait bien la jolie rebelle, de l'autre parce que de toute façon, il connaissait bien le procédé et n'aurait pas craqué pour autant. Il se releva tout doucement et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'Elna accourre pour lui apporter son aide.

_- Attendez, Drek, je vais vous aider.  
- Non... souffla-t-il.  
- Comme vous voulez..._ répondit Elna, pour le moins vexée.  
_- Ce serait contraire aux règles de la galanterie et du savoir-vivre._

L'officier se força à sourire alors qu'il faisait des efforts désespérés pour se mettre d'aplomb. Ses jambes étaient faibles et refusaient d'exécuter correctement les ordres de son cerveau. Il se reprit à plusieurs fois, d'autant plus gauchement que ses yeux ne pouvaient rien voir. Une fois debout, ses jambes tremblèrent de plus belle et son corps oscilla vers l'avant de façon dangereuse. Un afflux trop rapide de sang dans le crâne lui fit soudain tourner la tête et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Son corps s'effondra comme une masse devenue soudain inerte et sans vie. Il bascula de tout son poids en avant... et fut rattrapé de justesse par la rebelle. Elle encaissa le choc sans broncher et enserra le torse de l'officier dans ses petits bras.

Une porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs soldats rebelles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, l'arme au poing.  
_- Un problème, mademoiselle ?_ s'enquit l'un d'eux.  
_- Aucun à part votre présence, retournez à votre poste.  
- Voulez-vous que nous vous aidions à...  
- Je vous ai donné un ordre !_ aboya-t-elle.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce était à nouveau redevenue le terrain de chasse d'Elna. Son terrain favori et elle comptait bientôt agrémenter son tableau de chasse avec la tête de l'officier Drek. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes dans mes bras._

L'officier avait reprit connaissance mais il était encore trop faible pour parler, encore moins pour bouger et tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte féminine. Son esprit n'était que chaos et à travers ce chaos, il percevait la douce voix de la rebelle. Cette dernière supportait toujours le poids de Drek sans ciller. Sa main droite glissa le long de son dos et vint caresser les cheveux de l'officier, tendrement.

_- La... la... ne dites rien._

Ses pupilles étaient closes et pourtant, il semblait deviner la silhouette de celle qui le tenait dans ses bras. Une charmante extra-terrestre à la peau bleuté et douce, au regard transperçant et généreux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, comme dans son rêve. C'était bon de se laisser aller, de se sentir en sécurité. Sa voix était douce et ses gestes si tendres. Drek aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement.

_- Taun We..._ souffla-t-il.  
Elna enregistra mentalement le nom pour de plus amples recherches, avant de répondre.  
_- Il n'y a pas de Taun We dans cette pièce. Il n'y a que votre amie et confidente, Elna._  
L'officier reçut une décharge en plein cœur. Si même son esprit commençait à le tromper... il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte mais ses muscles ne lui répondirent pas... il voulut pleurer.  
_- Lâchez-moi, implora-t-il._

_- Ne faites pas l'enfant, si je vous lâche, vous allez tomber._

Arrivant au terme de ses forces, Elna l'accompagna doucement au sol et l'adossa contre une des parois métalliques. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et s'assit à coté de lui, posant sa main délicate sur sa jambe gauche. Même là, elle était encore trop près de lui à son goût. Mais il n'avait plus la force de rien faire, juste de se laisser aller, sa tête appuyée contre le métal froid, dodelinant de gauche à droite d'un air las. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, mais il ne sentait plus le bandeau. Elna avait du le lui enlever en l'amenant par terre.

_- Votre fille est vraiment charmante, officier.  
- Nooon..._ accusa-t-il d'une voix flétrie.  
_- Elle est plutôt intelligente pour son âge._  
Les lèvres de Drek tremblèrent et il se mura dans le silence.  
_- Je n'ai pas encore d'enfants, mais si je devais avoir une fille, j'aimerai qu'elle lui ressemble, vraiment._  
Toujours rien.  
_- Votre fille danse divinement bien, en tout cas. C'est une bonne idée que de l'avoir inscrite à ces cours._  
Le menton s'abaissa tristement.  
_- Je suis certaine qu'en grandissant, elle développera une profonde aversion pour votre exécrable empire. Qui sait si elle ne deviendra pas une grande rebelle, un jour. Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive, en tout cas. Elle le mérite. Quand son père et sa mère auront disparu, la pauvre petite aura besoin de nouveaux repères. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle obtienne le meilleur des enseignements, basé sur la justice et l'amour de la liberté._  
C'en était trop pour le cœur gonflé de l'officier.  
_- Un beau jour... nous nous reverrons... que ce soit dans ce monde... ou dans l'autre, en enfer... je jure sur la tête de ceux qui me sont le plus chers ... de vous faire payer..._  
_- Des menaces... c'est si bas. Je ne vous ai encore rien fait !_ lança Elna d'une voix innocente. _Je suis certain qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger. Je vous propose un choix... votre protégée et son bonheur ou bien l'empire que vous servez aveuglément. Regardez, Drek... dans ma main._

_  
_Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et la lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes. Mais il distingua ce que la rebelle agitait devant ses yeux : une photo de sa fille. Elle avait été prise par un badaud sur la demande de l'officier, un beau jour de permission sur Coruscant. Drek tenait sa fille entre les bras. Ils souriaient car c'était un jour spécial pour Daphné. Elle avait obtenu un A+ à son examen de fin d'année pour les jeunesses impériales. Elle agitait le diplôme du bout de son petit bras. Elle irradiait la joie.

_- Vous avez fouillé chez moi !  
- Un tout petit peu. Nous n'avons rien dérangé, c'est promis. Tenez, prenez-la._

Elle manipula les bracelets qui entravaient ses mains. Ils s'ouvrèrent comme par enchantement, quelques secondes plus tard. Drek aurait-il eu la force, à ce moment, de sauter sur la rebelle pour tenter de la tuer ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé à son sort, ni à la donne du problème. La rébellion ferait toujours pression sur lui et sa famille pour qu'il trahisse. Il prit la photo de la main d'Elna et la serra contre son cœur, en ce lieu sinistre, c'est tout ce qui lui restait de Daphné...

_- Regardez bien cette photo, officier et répondez à ma question quand vous vous sentirez prêt. Votre allégeance pour l'Empire vaut-il plus à vos yeux que l'amour que vous portez à votre petite protégée ?_  
La voix était calme et posée, la rebelle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle continua.  
_- Je sais que votre première réponse, bornée, sera celle que je n'attends pas. Vous êtes conditionné pour me répondre ainsi. On vous a inculqué de force les préceptes de l'Ordre Nouveau et vous les recrachez par tous les pores de votre peau. Tout suinte l'Empire en vous. Mais je sais qu'au fond de vous, si je réussis à décrasser cette couche de stupidité et d'aveuglément qui caractérise tout bon officier, je trouverai l'homme qui placera sa famille bien avant la cause qu'il sert._  
Elle regarda l'officier dans les yeux, des yeux affaiblis mais toujours vivaces. Elle lui sourit avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Toute provocation, toute sexualité avait quitté sa voix.  
_- Prenez votre temps, Drek. Pour l'amour de Dieu, prenez votre temps. Laissez décanter ce que je viens de vous dire. Je vais vous faire transférer dans une cellule plus confortable et je reviendrai dans la soirée._  
Elle fit un signe devant la caméra située tout en haut de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux gardes de tout à l'heure vinrent prendre les ordres.  
_- Direction bloc de détention 3-A, soldats._

Ils précédèrent l'officier rebelle et son prisonnier à travers un dédale de couloirs qui formaient un inextricable labyrinthe, dont la majeure partie baignait dans l'obscurité. Il faisait froid et humide et Drek se douta qu'ils devaient se trouver dans les sous-sols... mais de quelle planète ? Il regarda de droite à gauche, comme méditant sur une folle entreprise mais son attitude n'échappa pas à la rebelle.

_- N'y pensez même pas. Ces couloirs ne mènent nulle part, et toutes les intersections sont codées. Dans la perspective où je ne réussirai pas à vous arrêter avant, ce dont je doute. Affaibli comme vous l'êtes, ce ne serait même pas drôle, vraiment.  
- On peut toujours essayer, Elna. Maintenant que mes deux mains sont libres, je ressens une nouvelle vigueur.  
- Même avec les mains libres, vous n'êtes pas une menace pour moi. Je suis désolée de douter de votre machisme viril et poilu, mais... vous n'avez aucune chance._  
_- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

D'un geste rapide, mais moins rapide qu'il n'aurait voulu, il s'empara de l'arme du rebelle devant lui. Elle était encore à son étui et n'était pas maintenue par l'attache réglementaire. Drek l'avait remarqué depuis un bon bout de chemin. Le soldat paierait cher cette négligence. Il appuya sur la gâchette.  
L'arme resta muette, au grand désarroi de l'officier.

_- Voyons, Drek... me croyez-vous vraiment si naïve ?_ lui dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air de reproche.  
Il lâcha l'arme qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique.  
_- Tout était prévu et je voulais me rendre compte de quelle reste de velléité vous disposiez. Apparemment, j'ai légèrement sous-estimé votre capacité physique. Je ne referais plus cette erreur dorénavant._  
L'officier serra ses poings et les leva à la hauteur de son visage.  
_- Il va falloir me passer sur le corps, maintenant._  
Elna soupira bruyamment en levant ses yeux au ciel.  
_- Vous voulez jouer ? Et bien nous jouerons... tous les deux._  
Elle fit signe aux deux soldats de s'écarter, ce qu'ils firent en maugréant quelque peu. Puis, fixant Drek droit dans les yeux, elle entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux.  
_- Laissez-moi quelques secondes, Drek... je suis toute à vous, mon chou.  
- La galanterie aura raison de nous, les hommes.  
- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui auraient attendu pour m'attaquer, comme vous faites.  
- Vous êtes prête ?_

Elna fit signe que oui. Si l'officier n'était pas trop sûr de venir à bout des deux soldats, il était au moins certain de se venger sur la jeune rebelle, un peu trop présomptueuse à son goût. Il se concentra sur chacun de ses muscles, les échauffant par de petites contractions.

_- Honneur à vous,_ commença Drek.

Elna ne tarda pas, elle envoya de la jambe avant un coup de pied frontal avec une violence et une rapidité inouïe. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'esquiver et cette attaque parfaite le décontenança. Il profita de l'élan de son coup de pied pour lui décocher une droite au niveau de la tête. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait au tour des soldats, avec un peu de chance. Son poing ne rencontra que du vide. La tête d'Elna avait disparue de son champ de vision. Mettant justement à profit son élan, elle avait enchaîné sur un coup de pied retourné avec une surprenante désinvolture. Celui-ci atteignit son but : le ventre de l'officier.  
Il y eut un bruit sec suivi d'un cri. Drek encaissa du mieux qu'il pu, c'est à dire mal car il ne s'y attendait pas. La rebelle aurait largement eu le temps de le finir, mais elle prit un malin plaisir à le laisser espérer. Quand la douleur se fut dissipée, il ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire amusé à Elna.

_- Vous êtes rapide pour une rebelle !  
- Allez, ne faites pas votre macho, vous savez que je suis plus forte que vous._  
_- Vous êtes forte, mais je doute que vous preniez le dessus sur moi._

Il envoya à son adversaire un coup de pied latéral puissant et rapide, qu'Elna vit arriver longtemps à l'avance. Elle absorba le choc de l'impact en se déplaçant sur le coté et saisit sa jambe, avant de le balayer au sol et de lui faire une clef de jambe. Les os grincèrent un peu et Drek frappa au sol de douleur.

_- C'est tout ce qu'on vous enseigne à l'Académie ?_

Honteux, l'officier se tu. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait rien dire car il gémissait de douleur. Elna lâcha sa prise et se remit en garde. Enervé, Drek se remit d'aplomb aussi vite qu'il le pu. Son corps commençait à lui obéir comme par le passé : avec perfection. Il enchaîna une série de rapides coups de poing et de pieds pour déborder la rebelle. Cette dernière para avec une précision remarquable chacun de ses coups. A la fin, elle contre-attaqua et Drek n'eut même pas le loisir de réagir. Elle le neutralisa au niveau des parties, comme elle aimait à le faire et enchaîna sur un coup de poing doublé au niveau du visage. L'officier vacilla sous les impacts et Elna le prit violemment à la gorge, avant de le plaquer avec une violence folle contre la paroi métallique. Elle enserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les gargouillements affolés de sa victime.

_- Echec et mat, Drek, fini de jouer maintenant._

Elna relâcha son étreinte et l'officier s'affala au sol. Elle fit signe aux soldats qui s'étaient écartés. L'un d'eux sortit une paire de bracelets métalliques et enserra ses poignets. Ils le relevèrent avec une délicatesse toute bourrue et le petit groupe se dirigea vers les quartiers de haute sécurité. Drek avait perdu, et ce sentiment d'échec lui était insupportable. Sa sortie d'école remontait à loin, et il était encore faible de l'interrogatoire, mais il aurait dû vaincre la rebelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être que le temps était venu de se remettre en question.  
Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il avait été conduit dans une petite pièce plus confortable que la précédente : une couche sommaire l'attendait et la luminosité était moins agressive. Les gardes et leur officier avaient disparus et il se retrouvait seul face à ses pensées. Mais celles-ci attendraient un peu. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit et s'effondra, l'obscurité bienfaisante ne tarda pas à recouvrir son âme fatiguée...

**Chapitre 5. Préparatifs**

Le Général était dans son élément et ses yeux s'animaient quand il parlait.

_- Vous avez sur cet écran la carte géophysique de Tatooine. Imprégnez-vous en. Comme vous le constatez, il n'y a que deux choses à la surface de cette maudite planète : du sable et... encore du sable. Le désert recouvre une grande partie de la planète, et les montagnes rocailleuses le reste. Si une intervention doit avoir lieu, il faut vous mettre en tête que les conditions ne seront pas optimums._

Un petit point rouge clignota sur la carte et le général effectua un zoom dessus.

_- Voilà Mos Esley, l'une des principales villes de cette planète de sauvages. Nous avons joué de chance sur ce coup-ci : une cellule rebelle a été mise sous surveillance il y a quelques semaines par des collaborateurs de l'Ubiqtorat. Et il s'avère que cette cellule s'est "excitée" justement dans le créneau horaire où l'officier Drek pourrait avoir atterrit sur Tatooine. C'est une chance, ça nous fait gagner du temps et des investigations. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont filé certains des terroristes, avec succès. Un avant-poste rebelle vient d'être découvert, quelque part au milieu du désert, bien dissimulé par la rocaille environnante. Il ne doit pas être le seul, évidemment, mais il y a de fortes chances que l'officier soit retenu là-bas... momentanément, du moins. L'avant-poste se situe en plein territoire Hutt et je présume que les rebelles doivent payer une taxe exorbitante pour profiter d'une couverture comme celle du seigneur du crime local. Tatooine est une planète aux moeurs assez libres, éloignée du joug impérial, mais elle n'en reste pas moins territoire de l'Empire. Nos ennemis ne prendront pas le risque d'y rester indéfiniment, avec leur précieuse capture. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, tout au plus, il sera transféré en toute sécurité vers une destination inconnue mais sûre, et nous aurons bien du mal à localiser et extraire l'officier, alors. Nous devons jouer la carte de la discrétion, absolument. C'est pour cela que les forces impériales locales n'ont pas été contactées. Je mettrai ma main au feu que la garnison impériale est infestée de rebelles et d'espions à la solde du crime organisé. L'Errinic est en simple mission de protection d'un convoi de ravitaillement, nous nous poserons sur Tatooine en toute discrétion. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont déjà tout préparé pour notre arrivée._

Il fit une pause, regardant ses soldats, avant de continuer.

_- Nous arriverons de nuit. Nous lancerons l'assaut à l'aube. C'est le meilleur moment pour surprendre totalement l'ennemi. Ceux qui ont veillé seront physiquement épuisés. Les autres, réveillés dans leur sommeil, seront mentalement inaptes à faire face à notre assaut efficace et impitoyable. N'ayez aucune pitié car eux n'en auront aucune. Ne pensez pas à faire de prisonniers, les mines de sel aux confins de l'Empire en regorgent déjà. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a toujours un ou deux rebelles qui jouent les morts. Nous pourrons toujours en retirer quelque chose... enfin par nous j'entends les services spécialisés de l'Ubiqtorat. D'ailleurs, j'attends en ce moment l'arrivée des clichés pris par leurs efficaces agents. Ca ne devrait plus tarder._

Un appareil à la droite du général émit un bip long et plusieurs courts. L'homme s'empressa d'appuyer sur plusieurs des touches de la console et la ville de Mos Esley s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une série de clichés. La base ennemie était moyennement grande, enclavée dans une passe montagneuse qui donnait sur un des plus grands déserts de la planète. Les photos étaient prises de très loin et, malgré un zoom maximum, on ne distinguait les formes qu'avec peine. Cependant, il faudrait bien s'en contenter. Le général resta pensif quelques instants avant de désigner une sorte de passe qui jaillissait d'un plateau, légèrement en hauteur des premiers toits de la base ennemie.

_- Si j'en juge par ce cliché, le meilleur moyen d'investir la base en toute efficacité est de passer par les hauteurs. Nous ne pouvons pas descendre en rappel, et cette petite corniche semble à première vue... impraticable. Les rebelles doivent le savoir, ils n'auraient pas installé leur base à cet endroit sinon. Elle ne semble pas garder. Nous aurons de grandes difficultés à la parcourir sans déclencher l'alerte. Je crains par-dessus tout les écroulements de pierres qui peuvent nous trahir. De plus, nous serons à découvert et visibles durant le temps que prendra notre descente, en espérant qu'elle soit rapide. Par contre, si nous arrivons à faire comme je dis, la victoire est assurée d'avance. Nous débarquerons par les toits et prendrons rapidement le contrôle de la base, en exterminant rapidement les moyens de communication et les ennemis qui se dresseront devant nous. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat estiment leur nombre autour de la cinquantaine. L'agent que nous recherchons devrait être facile à localiser une fois à l'intérieur._

Il stoppa et fit un tour de table, notant quelques expressions de réprobation.

_- Je sais que nous en sommes capables... nos entraînements quotidiens ne laisse plus aucune place au doute. Nous réussirons là ou les autres échoueront. Et même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre une fois sur place, nous en trouverions un. N'oubliez pas qui nous sommes ! Je ne suis pas idéaliste, ni même optimiste. Juste réaliste. J'ai vu les prouesses que chacun d'entre vous était capable. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, l'Agent Drek Svar est déjà libéré et je vois déjà les belles médailles qui brilleront sur vos uniformes._

Les expressions de désaveu disparurent très vite.

_- Bien, je veux que, durant le trajet vers Tatooine, vous preniez le maximum de repos possible. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour cette mission. Plus d'entraînement, donc, jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé avec cette mission de routine. Nous ferons un autre briefing avant de quitter le destroyer, quand nous serons proches de notre destination et avec de plus amples renseignements. A bientôt, soldats._

Ben déambulait à travers les coursives du super destroyer, désoeuvré. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de ne rien faire, et cela l'irritait. Les entraînements et les révisions lui prenaient tout son temps libre, c'est pour cela que tous les soldats du groupe d'élite faisaient preuve d'une efficacité totale. Toute leur vie, leurs actes, leur volonté étaient tournés vers l'accomplissement ultime, pour l'Empereur et pour l'Empire. Comme convenu, Ben retrouva son ami Berek dans une des salles de repos du vaisseau. La salle de repos en question tenait plus du bar de quartier que de la salle de repos, néanmoins. Dans une ambiance feutrée, gradés et moins gradés s'accordaient un temps de repos, autour d'un verre et avec leurs connaissances. Berek se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, très bien entouré. Deux jeunes cadettes buvaient ses paroles comme sorties de la bouche de l'Empereur. Il était en train de leur conter une de ses périlleuses missions sur une planète lointaine et hostile. Berek possédait un bel organe vocal qui charmait son entourage. En plus de ça, il fallait avouer qu'il était solidement charpenté. Un menton carré, des épaules si épaisses qu'elles pouvaient chacune supporter le poids d'un Bantha, des pectoraux à peine contenus par sa combinaison, des bras... mon dieu ce n'était plus des bras, et des jambes puissantes qui semblaient s'accrocher au sol comme les racines d'un arbre. Bref, Berek était aux anges et sa petite compagnie aussi. Son ami Ben hésita à le déranger, mais après tout...

_- ... à ce moment, je saisis le cou de mon agresseur et je le lance dans la cuve de produits chimiques, et...  
- Salut Berek !  
- ... une compagnie entière de rebelles me fonce dessus et...  
- Hum... Berek ?  
- ... j'appuie sur la détente et... ah, pardon Ben, excuse-moi, j'étais pris dans mon histoire !_  
_- Oui je vois ça. Tu oublies de leur dire comment je t'ai sauvé la vie dans ce quartier mal famé de Duros. Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ taquina Ben.  
Berek le foudroya du regard.  
_- Ah oui, en effet..._ grogna-t-il.  
Il marqua une petite pause avant de sourire.  
_- Les filles, je vous présente mon grand ami Ben, ensemble, on en a vécu des vertes et des pas mûres ! Viens te joindre à nous, l'ami. Les filles, faites-lui une petite place._

De toute évidence, la présence de Ben ne les laissa pas non plus indifférentes et elles s'empressèrent de lui laisser une place. La rencontre de soldats d'élite comme eux ne devait pas se faire souvent à bord de l'Errenic. Berek avait une théorie qui se justifiait souvent : les jeunes cadettes, si sérieuses en temps de travail, étaient tout l'opposé quand elles étaient en repos, c'est à dire indisciplinées et légères. Enfin c'était sa théorie.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment en compagnie des deux jeunes filles, avant qu'elles ne soient obligées de reprendre leur poste. Elles convinrent d'un autre rendez-vous avec les deux membres de l'Escadron Ender et prirent congés d'eux. Berek et Ben discutèrent encore quelques temps de leur mission, avant de constater qu'Emon était aussi dans la pièce, et de l'inviter à leur table. Ben fit les présentations.

_- Ah oui, fit Berek. Je vous ai vu dans la salle de briefing._  
_- Je vous reconnaît aussi_, rétorqua Emon. _Votre silhouette ne m'a pas laissé indifférent, mais prenez cela dans le bon sens. Vous êtes assez... unique !_  
_- Oui, je sais, j'ai une intelligence assez aiguisée et mes conseils sont..._  
_- Heu, Berek... il parle de ta musculature_, coupa Ben.  
Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses propres biceps, puis sur ceux de son ami et constata avec regrets qu'il avait encore des efforts à faire. Emon aussi d'ailleurs.  
_- Vous accepterez bien un verre, Emon._  
_- Merci, avec grand plaisir, Berek._  
Il se leva et partit commander au bar, d'un pas lourd et massif.  
_- Un gars génial,_ commenta Ben... _et mon grand ami.  
- J'espère ne pas m'imposer dans votre petit groupe._  
_- Ne vous en faites pas.  
- Parce que je sais pertinemment que si la situation était inversée, je verrais d'un oeil méfiant un étranger s'immiscer au sein de mon groupe._  
_- Nous ne sommes pas à l'Ubiqtorat, ici. Nous sommes plus... cool. Détendez-vous, officier, je vous présenterai dans la journée au reste du groupe. Vous verrez..._  
_- Merci, Ben.  
-De plus, vous n'êtes pas un bureaucrate, vous êtes de l'Oméga Force. Votre réputation vous a précédé ici, et tous mes camarades n'attendent plus que de vous connaître._  
Emon lui adressa son premier sourire.  
_- Enfin ! Il en faut du temps pour vous arracher un sourire, à vous autres de l'Ubiqtorat !_

Berek revint avec quelques verres remplis d'un liquide ambré qui exhalait des relents d'alcool. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs expériences, débattirent sur plusieurs techniques d'intervention en poupe dans leur escadron respectif, puis les breuvages aidant, se confièrent un peu plus intimement. Puis ils emmenèrent le nouvel arrivant rencontrer les autres membres de l'Escadron Ender. Tout se passa bien, malgré les appréhensions d'Emon et il fut vite intégré. Les hommes de l'Ender ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de l'Oméga Force. La fatigue s'installant au cours des heures, ils se séparèrent et s'en allèrent trouver un peu de repos dans leur chambre respective. Le grand jour était pour ce soir...

**Chapitre 6. Chantage**

Il se trouvait dans une belle et grande prairie. Le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant onduler la végétation. Un soleil fier dardait ses rayons chaleureux sur Drek. Les senteurs et les parfums lui montaient aux narines, l'enivrant de leur suave douceur. Devant lui, Taun We le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

_- C'est un... rêve,_ hésita-t-il.  
Un frémissement dans la robe de la Kaminienne.  
_- Je suis toujours dans ma cellule, et vous, toujours sur Kamino..._  
Elle secoua la tête d'un air négatif.  
_- Quelle différence entre le rêve et la réalité, officier ? Ce n'est que votre cerveau qui interprète les données différemment, le rêve n'est que la continuité d'une forme de pensée. Un état second pendant lequel votre psyché est totalement libéré... et totalement réceptif._  
Sa voix était toujours aussi douce que le jour où il l'avait quitté.  
_- Alors je ne rêve pas ?_  
_- Vous rêvez, mais en ce moment, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Votre cerveau a répondu à mon... appel. Mais il l'interprète à sa façon. J'aimerais tellement être avec vous en ce moment, Drek._  
Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air étonné. Un rêve ? Cela semblait si réel.  
_- Il n'était écrit nulle part dans les archives que votre peuple possédait ce... pouvoir._  
_- Vous avez encore bien des choses à apprendre, officier. Et ce que vous appelez "pouvoir" n'est qu'une des nombreuses capacités de nos cerveaux. Vous la possédez aussi, mais elle n'est pas active, malheureusement.  
- Où êtes-vous, Taun We ?  
- Quelle importance, je sais moi, où vous êtes. Je sais ce qu'on vous a fait enduré. Vous êtes courageux, officier. Si je pouvais être à vos cotés pour vous apporter mon réconfort..._  
_- Mais vous l'êtes... et ça m'apporte un peu de bonheur._  
Elle approcha sa main et caressa la joue de l'officier, comme avec regrets. Ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse.  
_- Je vous quitte officier, votre psyché s'affaiblit, vous allez vous réveiller. Ne m'oubliez pas._  
_- Non... attendez, Taun We... vous... non !_  
L'image de la jolie extra-terrestre se dissipa dans la plaine. Celle-ci commença à fondre dans le néant et c'est à ce moment que Drek se réveilla. Il était baigné de sueur, allongé en travers de son lit de fortune. Il se mit en tailleur dessus et souffla pensivement le nom de sa kaminienne.

Il ne perçut que bien tard la présence de la rebelle, qui l'épiait depuis un coin de la pièce.  
_- Vos rêves sont édifiants, officier. Je me suis renseigné sur votre... Taun We, c'est ça ?_  
Drek serra les dents de colère.  
_- Aux dernières nouvelles, l'assistante du premier ministre de la lointaine planète Kamino, je me trompe ?_  
Il ne répondit rien.  
_- D'après nos espions, elle n'est plus sur sa planète natale. Vous faites chavirer bien des coeurs, Drek. Elle court, votre Kaminienne, elle court vous délivrer des griffes de vos bourreaux ! Si ce n'est pas touchant...  
- Taun We..._  
_- Si vous étiez n'importe quel officier, j'aurais affirmé que cette relation... si charmante... n'était nouée que parce que votre mission l'exigeait. Une superbe informatrice, assistante du premier ministre, en plus ! Mais je sens quelque chose dans votre voix. Je jurerais qu'elle ne vous laisse pas indifférente._  
_- Vous vous trompez, Elna._  
_- Qui croyez-vous tromper ? Certainement pas moi, officier. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas si insensible aux charmes féminins. Ca me laisse mes chances.  
- A ce stade, ce n'est même plus un rêve, c'est une... chimère.  
- N'oubliez pas, Drek... je n'en ai pas fini avec vous._  
Elle marqua une pause.  
_- Alors, officier ? Je suis ici pour votre réponse..._

Il ferma les yeux, oubliant pendant quelques secondes la présence de la rebelle. Un souvenir remonta en lui et explosa comme une bulle de champagne à la surface d'une coupe. Il prenait place dans les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat, quelques mois auparavant. Aenelia et Drek se trouvaient face à face, dans une petite salle de repos aménagée tout spécialement pour les officiers des Renseignements Impériaux. Il faisait bon venir s'y détendre et cela arrivait fréquemment que plusieurs hauts membres se rencontrent, malgré l'immensité des lieux et la diversité des horaires. Un bar avait été aménagé avec un grand raffinement même si, au grand regret de tous, il n'était autorisé à servir que des boissons faiblement alcoolisées (dont le célèbre champagne Correllien) En cette heure tardive, donc, alors que le soleil d'été léchait la surface de Coruscant de ses derniers rayons, la jeune recrue et son ami de toujours avaient entamé une conversation des plus sérieuses.

_- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète, Drek ?  
- Et comme toujours je vous répondrai oui, Aenelia._  
Elle chercha la meilleure façon de tourner la chose.  
_- Je sais que vous aimez votre fille par-dessus tout.  
- Venez-en au fait.  
- Si vous étiez obligé de la sacrifier pour que l'Ordre Nouveau puisse prospérer... seriez-vous capable de le faire, officier ? En auriez-vous le courage ?_  
Drek réfléchit un long moment.  
_- Je vous demande quelque chose de terrible, je le sais.  
- Vous me connaissez bien, maintenant. Réfléchissez un peu à la réponse que je vous donnerai._  
_- Et bien... vous me répondriez avec tout le sérieux du monde que chacun en cette terre est destiné à la mort, qu'elle vienne tôt ou qu'elle vienne tard. Que rien n'est au-dessus de l'idéologie impériale, pas même les êtres vivants, qui ne sont que de chair et de sang. Que votre famille peut être sacrifiée sur l'autel d'une cause supérieure, qui transcende de loin la volonté humaine. Oui, je crois que vous me répondriez ainsi._  
Elle laissa passer un peu de temps avant d'insister, avec sa moue coquine.  
_- Alors ?  
- Vous avez votre réponse, Aenelia._  
_- Je le savais, officier. Je commence à bien vous connaître, à présent, non ? _(elle lui envoya un coup de coude malicieux)  
Sur le coup, il doutait bien de sa motivation à sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le léger tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il lui répondait. C'est un dilemme que Drek ne voulait pas se poser. S'il existait un dieu protecteur des êtres qui chérissent leur famille, alors un tel choix ne se présenterait jamais à lui. Cela n'arriverait jamais, non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

Mais c'était arrivé.  
Sa fille ou son amour pour l'Ordre Nouveau.  
Il ne lui restait aucune carte à jouer, cette fois-ci. Pas le plus petit atout caché au fond de sa manche. L'histoire allait mal se terminer et Drek le redoutait. Il pensa une dernière fois à Aenelia et fixa la rebelle d'un regard haineux.

_- Ma réponse ? Celle que vous n'attendez certainement pas : je choisis la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie et je vous maudit tous autant que vous êtes. Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de ma fille, je vous poursuivrai jusque dans l'autre vie s'il le faut. Je vous ferai payer. Et si je suis obligé d'attendre que vous passiez dans l'autre monde, je jure que ce sera de la main de mes camarades. Ils vous traqueront bien après ma mort et sauront me venger. Comme vous vous plaisez à le penser, ce ne sont que des machines froides et sans âmes, aussi, soyez assurée que la galaxie entière ne sera pas assez grande pour que vous puissiez vous y terrer. Et quand vous basculerez dans le néant, je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour transformer votre au-delà en enfer. Vous n'aurez plus jamais de répit, plus jamais. Je vous crache à la figure, Elna, je n'ai pas peur de vous ni de vos petits instruments de torture. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion véreux sur un échiquier pourri et je vous hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Regardez dans mon regard et plongez votre âme dans mon âme, si vous n'avez pas peur. Espèce de charogne refoulée qui se complait dans sa fiente et ses défouloirs sadiques, vous êtes l'image même de la rébellion pour moi. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de vous voir dans la situation inverse, en train d'expier vos fautes de la pire manière qui soit. Vous n'êtes plus un être humain, Elna, vous êtes un détritus de la société et l'uniforme que vous portez n'arrive même pas à cacher la souillure de votre âme. Touchez donc à ma protégée, c'est tout ce que votre intelligence chaotique a trouvé de mieux à faire. Vous n'êtes bonne qu'à ça de toute façon, vos jeux cruels n'ont aucun effet sur moi, car je vous suis supérieur en tout et vous ne l'avez pas encore compris. J'ai gagné, vous avez perdu. Misérable vermine, je vous méprise, je vous abhorre, je vous vomis par tous les orifices, je vous exècre, soyez damnée !_

L'officier reprit son souffle, haletant devant une Elna impassible.

_- Et vous croyez avoir le choix, Drek ? Je vais en finir avec vous avant de toucher à votre fille. Je vous réduirai en loque humaine, de sorte que vous n'aurez plus que les yeux pour pleurer quand je vous montrerai le spectacle de votre protégée torturée. Et j'y prendrai du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous réagirez face aux hurlements de souffrance de vos proches. Si même vous serez encore en état de réagir, car vous n'aurez plus de l'être humain que le nom. Et ces images et ces hurlements vous poursuivront toute votre vie, si je décide de ne pas y mettre un terme. Vous serez hanté à jamais, jusque dans cet au-delà que vous me promettez infernal. Nous verrons qui de nous deux gagnera à ce petit jeu._  
_- Allez-y_ ! hurla l'officier dans un grognement féroce. _Je n'ai pas peur !_

Elna leva une main en l'air et plusieurs gardes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils passèrent à tabac l'agent des renseignements jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans une profonde inconscience.

_- Ca suffit. Attachez-le et amenez TOUT mes outils. J'ai bien dit TOUT. Lancez la procédure de capture et ramenez-moi sa fille dans les plus brefs délais. Vivante. Exécution._

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement puis quittèrent la pièce. Elna fixa l'officier inanimé.

_- C'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, trésor. Votre réputation n'est plus à refaire. Mais la mienne non plus et je jure que vous finirez par céder. Dormez bien... le pire est devant vous..._

**Chapitre 7. A l'assaut !**

Le matériel était fin près. Les paquetages avaient été vérifiés et revérifiés de nombreuses fois. Les armes avaient été démontées, graissées et remontées avec minutie, puis réglées avec patience. Les armures, légères et souples, avaient été ajustées avec précision. Les moyens de communication avaient été contrôlés, puis cryptés. Le briefing avait été complété et précisé, les ordres étaient clairs. Tout était près, jusqu'à l'antique tradition du motif peinturluré sur l'épaulette gauche des armures. Pour certains, c'était des têtes de mort, pour d'autre des corps de femmes nues. Tous ces signes étaient un peu leur porte-bonheur, et la hiérarchie tolérait ce petit manquement à la discipline impériale.  
A l'heure prévue, ils s'embarquèrent dans des petites capsules de sauvetage qui s'éjectèrent vers la surface de la grande planète jaune, selon un angle et une courbure précis. Aucun dispositif de surveillance ne détecta ces petites sphères qui fonçaient vers Tatooine. Elles ne survolèrent aucune grande ville et furent à peine aperçues par des troupeaux de Banthas indolents. Elles se posèrent (le mot était trop doux, même si les capsules étaient équipées de rétro propulseurs) en plein désert, à quelques kilomètres des montagnes qu'ils devraient escalader pour surprendre l'ennemi dans son sommeil.  
Après s'être extraits sans grande difficulté des capsules, ils se dirigèrent vers la rocaille. Ils s'espacèrent chacun par rapport aux autres d'une dizaine de mètres et respectèrent le silence radio jusqu'en contrebas de la pente. Une vingtaine de petits points noirs entreprirent ensuite l'ascension du talus rocheux, vers le plateau qui dominait la base rebelle. Ce ne fut pas sans difficultés. Malgré leur expérience et les précautions prises, ils ne purent empêcher quelques cailloux de se détacher et de rouler avec fracas le long de la pente. Ben faillit même basculer à un moment, ce qui aurait infiniment compliqué les choses, mais heureusement le bras puissant de son ami Berek le retint. Il fallait espérer que les rebelles n'aient pas installé de capteurs de ce coté de la montagne. Après quarante minutes d'une pénible ascension, la petite troupe extenuée s'accordait quelques minutes de repos, au bord du plateau. N'aurait été leur condition physique, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin. Seule une escouade d'élite aurait pu affronter ce talus rocailleux sans abandonner en cours de route. Ben était essoufflé, mais pas tant que son ami Berek. Au même niveau d'entraînement, son ami devait en plus se trimbaler les cents et quelques kilos de sa masse corporelle. Ben était plus léger et plus rapide que son compagnon. Dans l'ensemble, les hommes de l'escadron Ender étaient polyvalents, mais chacun au sein de cet escadron avait sa spécialité. Les tireurs d'élite côtoyaient les combattants au corps à corps, les spécialistes en informatique, les experts en minage et démolition et toutes les spécialités qui faisaient qu'en fin de compte, l'escadron Ender s'en sortait toujours quoi qu'il advienne.  
Le signal du départ fut donné par Berek, le plus gradé et le plus ancien des forces spéciales. Ils parcoururent rapidement le plateau et se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez avec les premiers toits de l'installation rebelle. La corniche était bien plus terrible que ce qu'ils n'avaient cru jusqu'alors. En plus de descendre par endroits de plusieurs mètres à pic, elle ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètres de largeur. Tout en bas, la base ennemie dormait tranquillement. Quelques lumières vacillaient par endroits, mais l'installation était plongée dans l'obscurité. Quelques soldats montaient la garde en haut d'un mirador qui surplombait l'entrée principale. Une petite navette attendait, solitaire, au milieu de la cour centrale...

_- Il faudra neutraliser la navette dans les plus brefs délais_, ordonna Berek. _Je ne tiens pas à voir notre objectif s'envoler dès que nous aurons les yeux tournés._  
Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent.  
_- Bon, les snipers, en place,_ continua-t-il. _D'ici, vous aurez un angle de vue parfait. Messieurs, de la précision et du sang-froid, comme d'habitude. Bonne chance. Les autres avec moi._

_  
_Quatre silhouettes se détachèrent du groupe. Les snipers, deux, étalèrent sur le sol des matelas avant de s'allonger dessus, tout en paramétrant leurs armes. Les observateurs, deux aussi, se positionnèrent chacun à coté de leur tireur. L'un s'équipa de puissantes macro jumelles et l'autre déballa une station portative de correction au tir. Ils avaient pour mission de prendre en compte tous les paramètres météo (vent, température, pression atmosphérique, humidité, site, lumière…) pour donner aux tireurs leur affichage lunette, et aussi de les renseigner sur les moindres détails de la scène. Les snipers étaient souvent amenés à subir « l'effet tunnel », c'est à dire que leur attention se focalisait sur ce qu'ils voyaient dans leur lunette et rien d'autre. Les tireurs avaient besoin de leurs observateurs, et vice-versa. L'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. Accessoirement, les observateurs jouaient également le rôle de coordonnateur, assurant la liaison radio avec le commandement, synchronisant le tir de leurs camarades et se chargeant de leur protection à courte portée.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'escadron peinait pour dévaler l'étroite corniche.  
_- Ne regardez pas en bas !_ conseilla Emon.

Ben avala sa salive et continua d'avancer. Ils étaient les uns derrière les autres et progressaient de profil. Tous avaient prit la peine d'accrocher un lien de survie entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du décrochement, la colonne stoppa. Berek observa le dénivelé avec attention.

_- C'est bon, ça passera._  
Il sortit de son sac une corde et un piolet automatique qu'il ficha dans la rocaille, sans un bruit. Il attacha l'extrémité de la corde et la fit descendre le long du dénivelé.  
_- En rappel, un pas un, en silence et rapidement. Et faites attention !_  
Il passa en premier pour donner l'exemple et glissa furtivement vers le bas. Les autres emboîtèrent le pas dès qu'il eut atteint le sol de la seconde corniche. Ce fut au tour de Ben, il s'approcha du rebord et se prépara à descendre. Il prit un peu d'élan et...  
_- Stop !_ cria Emon. _Il se passe quelque chose !  
- Quoi ?_ lança Ben, irrité d'avoir été stoppé.  
L'officier de l'Oméga Force lui désigna des points sombres, au loin, devant la base, qui progressaient non sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Soudain, des traits de laser jaillirent du mirador de la base rebelle. Qui qu'il fussent, la petite troupe avait été repérée. Ils répliquèrent aussitôt en visant la tourelle.  
_- Bordel de merde, que se passe-t-il en bas !_ hurla Berek.  
Emon fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement les assaillants. Sous la lueur d'une lune mourante et d'un soleil naissant, plusieurs éclats blancs lui arrivèrent dans les yeux. Des éclats blancs reflétés par des armures qui ne lui étaient pas indifférentes. Des armures de...  
_- Des Stormtroopers ! Ce sont des Impériaux !  
- Mais putain de dieu, à quoi jouent-ils ?  
- Ils sont une centaine, précisa Emon. Armés jusqu'aux dents.  
- Ils vont tout faire foirer, ces salopards !  
- Si ce n'est déjà fait,_ constata Ben.  
_- Dépêchons-nous de descendre, vite !_ ordonna Berek.  
Sur le bord du plateau qui dominait la base, les tireurs d'élite, passés leur surprise, ouvrirent un feu méthodique et efficace sur les silhouettes rebelles. Apparemment, du coté des Impériaux standards, la surprise de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls à vouloir investir la base les laissa de marbre...

**Chapitre 8. Nyaris**

Le lieutenant Nyaris observait sans surprise les traits de lumière qui jaillissaient du plateau. Une légère moue se dessina cependant sur son visage... les forces spéciales avaient été plus rapide que prévu : Nyaris les avait sous-estimé. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il serait le premier à pénétrer dans la base ennemie, ravissant la victoire au nez et à la barbe de ces présomptueux impériaux, qu'ils soient de l'Ubiqtorat ou de n'importe quelle force soi-disant "d'élite". Les hommes du lieutenant n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du portique principal. Les pertes avaient été légères, un mort et deux blessés qui avaient été laissés en arrière.

_- Parfait..._ souffla-t-il à son aide de camp.

Le lieutenant avait payé très cher cette information. Les Hutt n'avaient pas la réputation de vendre leurs renseignements, et surtout pas à l'Empire, aussi s'estimait-il heureux. Un agent mandaté par l'infâme Jabba-le-Hutt était venu le rencontrer la veille même, dans son bureau sur Mos Esley. Il prétendait avoir des informations de la plus haute importance à communiquer aux forces de l'Empire. Pendant une pleine heure, Nyaris tenta de négocier le prix exorbitant que l'agent réclamait. En fin de compte, il estima que le renseignement valait bien qu'il puise dans sa réserve personnelle, celle qu'il se constituait petit à petit en prélevant un pourcentage sur chaque transaction contrebandière dans l'astroport. En échange, il fermait les yeux, les siens et ceux des soldats dont il avait le commandement. Sans que le commandant en charge de la garnison de Mos Esley s'en rende compte. Evidemment, il aurait été très étonnant que le dit commandant ne reçoive pas lui-même de subsides, au vu de son grade et des liens qu'il aurait pu tisser avec un certain milieu...

Nyaris avait eu une petite conversation avec lui, des plus édifiantes…

_- Confiez-moi une centaine d'hommes pour une mission extraterritoriale en secteur Hutt.  
- Pour faire... quoi ?_ s'enquit le commandant.  
_- Détruire un avant-poste rebelle en secteur Y-21, près de la passe montagneuse.  
- Je comprends enfin tout...  
- Pardon, commandant ?_

Ce dernier tapota quelques touches sur le clavier de son ordinateur et tourna l'écran vers son lieutenant.

« _A l'attention du Commandant en charge de la garnison Impériale de Mos Esley  
__**SEGP10-02-2003 ; ICON ; 02:53BMUT ; 00.30RMUT**__  
Ordre formel et absolu de cantonner vos hommes sur l'astroport. Aucune initiative personnelle en-dehors de votre juridiction jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Priorité code rouge. Envoyeur : Ubiqtorat._ »

_- Ils savent aussi pour la base ennemie, et comme d'habitude, ils veulent s'en occuper eux-mêmes. Ils récolteront toute la gloire de cette opération et encore une fois, nous n'aurons été que des pantins qu'on manipule._  
Le lieutenant avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix amère. Son supérieur hocha la tête.  
_- Pourquoi devrai-je vous envoyer, lieutenant ?_  
_- Parce que mon contact m'a fourni tout un tas de renseignements qui font que je réussirai cette mission aussi facilement que n'importe quelle escouade d'élite... si vous m'en donnez les moyens.  
- Je présume que vous avez là une occasion unique de franchir quelques échelons_.  
_- Et vous aussi, commandant, ne dites pas le contraire. Une base ennemie anéantie par vos hommes, des prisonniers que vous remettrez avec fierté aux services compétents... et la fierté d'avoir cloué le bec à ces maudits de l'Ubiqtorat. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne resterez pas indéfiniment en charge de ce trou pourri, commandant._  
Le commandant s'humecta les lèvres.

_- J'attends autre chose de vous, cependant.  
- Je devine. S'il s'avérait que cette mission tourne mal, je prends sur moi la responsabilité de cette initiative._  
Il sortit un petit dictaphone de sa poche et le posa sur le bureau de son supérieur.  
_- Tout est là.  
- Parfait. Vous partez sur le champ. Vous arriverez sur les lieux au plus tard dans la matinée. Je fais équiper une centaine de mes hommes immédiatement. Vous disposerez de tout le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Réussissez cette mission, lieutenant. Rompez..._

Tout autour de lui, les tirs de laser fusaient mais ne semblaient vouloir toucher aucun de ses hommes. Il avait joué gros sur cette mission, il fallait non seulement qu'il la réussisse, mais qu'il fasse des prisonniers et qu'il limite aussi le nombre de ses pertes. A ces conditions seulement, il pourrait goûter à une carrière accélérée.

_- Plastiquez cette maudite porte_ ! ordonna Nyaris.  
_- A vos ordres !_

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, la lourde porte d'acier basculait sous le souffle de puissants explosifs. La voie était libre pour les troupes de l'Empire.

_- Rappelez-vous les consignes : les officiers ennemis doivent êtres capturés vivants ! Pour la gloire de l'Empereur, en avant !_

Une sourde rumeur naquit alors que la centaine de Stormtroopers investissait la base. Partout, le combat faisait rage, des corps tombaient, certains rebelles, d'autres impériaux. Des batailles rangées eurent lieux, durant lesquelles le nombre de tirs laser atteignait celui effarant de plusieurs centaines à la seconde. Du coté ennemi, c'était la panique, la déroute, la confusion. Ils ne pouvaient aligner en si peu de temps un front uni qui aurait permis de retarder les troupes impériales. Aussi peu préparée que l'attaque avait pu être, elle prenait la forme d'une grande réussite pour le lieutenant Nyaris. Réussite qui allait lui permettre de caresser les plus doux espoirs...

**Chapitre 9. Fuite**

_- Réveillez-vous, Drek !_

La peur et la tension se lisaient sur son visage et dans sa voix. L'officier émergea lentement du néant dans lequel le tabassage en règle l'avait fait tomber. Trop lentement au goût d'Elna, qui ponctua son réveil de plusieurs paires de gifles, assez violentes.

_- Plus vite que ça, allez !  
- Que... que se passe-t-il ?_  
Son oeil s'ouvrait difficilement tandis que l'autre, rouge et boursouflé, ne lui permettait plus de voir.  
_- Ne posez pas de question et obéissez !_  
Il essaya de se lever mais son corps endolori le faisait trop souffrir. Chaque parcelle de son corps tirait vers le violacé et le moindre de ses muscles lançait dans son cerveau des ondes de pure souffrance.  
_- Je ne... peux pas... je suis... trop faible..._  
Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes le trahirent et il s'affaissa. Elna le rattrapa encore une fois.  
_- Soyez maudit, Drek !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Elna jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire et guetta le moindre bruit dans le couloir. Non, personne ne viendrait l'aider, maintenant. Elle ne devrait compter que sur elle-même, comme elle avait toujours fait. Seule. Seule depuis que son père les avait quitté, il y a bien longtemps... si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de son visage. Seule depuis que sa mère l'avait abandonné, rejoignant les anges dans un dernier sourire, quelques années plus tard. Toujours seule...  
Dans son affaiblissement et pendant qu'Elna le traînait à travers les couloirs, Drek crut percevoir les bribes d'une bataille qui se livrait en surface. Des cris lointains, des détonations sourdes. L'officier n'osait plus espérer que c'était son salut qui s'y jouait, quelques étages plus haut. Elna transpirait sang et eau pour soutenir l'officier mais elle ne ménagerait pas ses efforts avant d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Son attention se focalisa sur la petite navette qui les attendait, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. La navette qui les conduirait hors de la menace impériale, Drek et elle. Le salut...  
L'officier sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de sa geôlière. Elle était stressée, paniquée et les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour le traîner trahissaient son angoisse. Drek se fit un peu plus lourd, dans l'espoir qu'Elna finisse par ne plus pouvoir le porter. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

_- Vous voulez me compliquer la tâche, bien sûr...  
- Hé hé..._ souffla l'officier.  
_- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'atteindre mon but... jamais._

Elle redoubla d'efforts et pendant un instant, Drek se demanda d'où elle pouvait bien tirer ses forces. Le fait est qu'elle progressait plus vite, maintenant. Les couloirs éclairés succédèrent aux couloirs sombres, jusqu'à ce que l'officier sentisse sur ses joues un courant d'air frais. Ils débouchèrent dans un petit hangar où les attendait une petite navette biplace. Le toit du hangar était ouvert et on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles dans la voûte céleste, qui commençait à se teindre en rose. Le jour était proche, pensa Drek.

_- Un dernier effort..._ hurla Elna. _J'y suis !  
_Elle jeta le corps de l'officier sur la carlingue de la navette et jugea qu'elle aurait peut-être deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne les avait pas.  
_- Halte, rebelle ! Pas un geste !_  
Un stormtrooper isolé venait de débarquer dans le hangar par une autre porte. Il pointait son arme vers Elna et comptait bien en faire sa première prisonnière. Son armure blanchâtre reflétait la lueur des étoiles dans le ciel.  
_- Et si je bouge, vous allez me tirer dessus ?  
- Ne jouez surtout pas avec moi, salope de rebelle.  
- Peut-être que ça vous intéresserait de savoir qu'il est ici ?_  
Elle désigna Drek de son menton.  
_- Officier Drek, agent de l'Ubiqtorat. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venus, non ?_  
_- De... l'Ubiqtorat ?_ fit le stormtrooper, surpris.

A l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui... mais alors pour quoi ou pour qui ? Elna répondrait à cette question plus tard, si elle en avait le temps. Profitant que l'attention du soldat impérial soit focalisée sur le corps sans forces de Drek, elle dégaina son petit blaster et n'eut aucun mal à toucher le stormtrooper en pleine tête... du premier coup. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol comme une masse informe. Drek cria.

_- Non !_

Elna se mit à sourire lentement. C'était trop facile, décidément. Elle rengaina son blaster et fit monter l'officier dans la petite navette. D'une pression sur une touche, elle enclencha le préchauffage des moteurs. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait enfin en sécurité avec son prisonnier.

_- Vous n'avez... aucune... chance,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Il est trop tard, mon chou. En route !_

**Chapitre 10. Tentative d'enlèvement**

Aenelia fut littéralement abasourdie par la nouvelle.  
Son petit coeur s'emballa et ses beaux yeux se révulsèrent.  
Elle ne pu produire le moindre son tellement le choc avait été grand. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et artères. Elle bégaya :

_- Ce... ce n'est pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas ?_

Le visage de Vandithir se referma sur lui-même, grave et inflexible. En y regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait y déceler une note de tristesse. La nouvelle ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé indifférent, Drek était l'ami de tous.

_- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Enseigne ?_ dit-il sur un ton sévère.  
_- Non, Analyste. Mais cette nouvelle semble tellement irréelle... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver. Pas à Drek !_  
_- Et pourtant si. Moi même j'ai douté, quand le Superviseur m'a annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence._

Des tonnes de questions surgirent du cerveau de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle se força au calme et afficha avec grande peine une sérénité feinte.

_- Quand et comment un tel incident a-t-il pu se produire ? Les personnes qui sont au courant de la mission se comptent sur les doigts de la main, pourtant !_  
_- C'est arrivé il y a deux jours. Comment ? Drek a été vendu par son pilote, semblerait-il. Le plus troublant dans l'affaire, c'est que cette mission disposait du niveau maximal de sécurité. Le pilote était un homme en qui nous placions une confiance aveugle, recruté parmi les plus fidèles. Pour plus de précautions encore, la vérité a été cachée au pilote, il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une opération de routine. Il va falloir revoir toute notre sécurité et..._

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer par une nouvelle phrase, sans terminer celle qu'il venait d'entamer, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

_- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Renik a commencé son enquête, le pilote renégat possède sûrement d'autres complices au sein même de l'Ubiqtorat. Nous ne tarderons pas à démanteler toute cette gangrène.  
- Je l'espère de tout coeur,_ souffla Aenelia. _Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de l'officier Svar ? Sait-on seulement où ces terroristes l'ont emmené ?  
- Une mission est en cours pour sa délivrance, mais elle n'a pas été organisée par l'Oméga Force, sécurité oblige. Quelque chose me dit que nous sommes espionnés, en ce moment même..._

Aenelia lança une oeillade curieuse mais Vandithir resta de marbre.

_- Je ne puis vous en dire plus, Aenelia. Je vous ai déjà révélé plus qu'il ne le fallait. Sachez simplement que l'Empire ne laisse jamais tomber ses hommes. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Et je compte sur votre discrétion. Il en va de la vie de Drek._

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_- Entendu, Vandithir._

Ils se levèrent tous les deux de leur siège et se saluèrent. Sans plus attendre, Aenelia quitta le bureau de l'Assistant Varken et se dirigea vers le turbo élévateur. Elle avait terminé son service et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle chercher la solitude, afin de méditer sur cette triste nouvelle.

L'astre lumineux ne flamboyait plus dans le ciel. Vaincu, il s'apprêtait à rendre les armes devant la nuit... jusqu'au lendemain, aube d'une nouvelle bataille. Déjà, la ville étincelait de milles feux, crépitait de milles bruits. Tout était vie sur Coruscant, de la masse informe de la foule qui allait et venait partout, jusqu'aux créatures étranges qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie, loin sous la surface. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Coruscant était encore plus étrange et encore plus belle la nuit. La plus belle des perles de l'Empire.

Par chance, quand Aenelia sortit des locaux de l'Ubiqtorat, une navette des transports en commun venait d'arriver en gare. Elle monta à son bord, soulagée de ne pas avoir à attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant le passage de la suivante. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux autres passagers et alla s'asseoir dans le fond.  
Dans sa tête, les questions fourmillaient. Elle se souvenait de sa dernière rencontre avec l'officier, il y a de cela quelques jours, de son optimisme. Il ne s'était pas étalé sur les objectifs de sa mission, mais Drek lui avait confié qu'elle était de la plus haute importance pour l'Ubiqtorat et pour l'Empire.  
Une image éclata dans son esprit comme une bulle : celle de l'officier malmené et certainement torturé par ses ravisseurs. Une image insoutenable, Aenelia aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour éviter à l'officier ces souffrances terribles. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'enrageait au plus haut point.  
Elle se demanda quelques secondes comment les terroristes s'y prendraient pour lui soutirer les informations qu'ils désiraient. Il supporterait sans doute la douleur physique, et il connaissait lui-même toutes les subtilités de la torture mentale, après tous les interrogatoires qu'il avait mené dans sa carrière, il ne tomberait certainement pas dans ces pièges... mais alors, comment obtenir de Drek ce qu'on voulait ? Comment le faire parler ?  
En silence Aenelia médita sur cette question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son arrêt, situé dans la banlieue "chic" du Centre Impérial. En effet, sa famille était riche et elle était fille unique, il allait sans dire que ses parents la dorlotaient et prenaient soin d'elle, parfois même un peu trop à son goût...

A peine, eut-elle franchit le seuil de sa porte qu'elle entendit son ComLink biper. Ne pouvait-on donc pas lui ficher la paix ? Elle le détacha de sa ceinture pour le jeter au loin, mais après une rapide réflexion, y renonça. Ca pouvait être important. Elle lança un coup d'oeil rapide sur le message et sembla surprise de son contenu.

_- Daphné !_

Sans perdre de temps, Aenelia se dépêcha vers les garages, là où était stationné son véhicule. Pas question cette fois d'utiliser les transports en commun : l'école de danse était bien trop éloignée de chez elle. Le trajet se déroula sans incident. D'un pas certain, elle se dirigea vers la salle de danse. Combien de fois avait-elle parcouru ces longs couloirs pour venir chercher la fillette ? Daphné et Aenelia étaient très attachées l'une à l'autre. Toutes deux n'avaient ni petits frères, ni petites soeurs. Une vraie complicité les liait et Aenelia était très vite devenue la nounou idéale de la petite.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle s'assit silencieusement afin de ne pas déranger la troupe de danseuses qui établissaient une magnifique chorégraphie. Elle repéra immédiatement Daphné au milieu du petit groupe. Elle était vraiment ravissante et si mignonne dans son costume de danse.

_- Fin du cours, à demain les filles !_

La professeur rajouta à leur attention :

_- N'oubliez pas de répéter vos pas à la maison car demain, c'est la répétition générale pour le spectacle !_

Aenelia, même si elle aurait juré du contraire, n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux attentifs de la gamine. Elle n'eut même pas à l'appeler, immédiatement Daphné accouru pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_- Wééé... Aené !  
- Tu m'as manqué ma puce ! Alors, c'était chouette ce cours de danse ?  
- Vivi, pourquoi papa est pas là ? Il est pas rentré ?_ demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
_- Non, pas encore, je t'expliquerai..._ répondit Aenelia, après avoir remis l'enfant sur le sol.  
_- Je voudrais savoir où est papa, quand même, et ce qu'il fait…_  
_- Rassure-toi, il..._

Elle s'interrompit... une lumière, quelque part dans son cerveau, s'était mise à briller vivement, éclairant les coins sombres de ses pensées. Tout était devenu d'un coup si limpide, si évident. Aenelia se révolta intérieurement. Elle n'était pas digne de porter l'uniforme de l'Ubiqtorat. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

_- Y'a quoi, Aené, tu as l'air bizarre ?_ s'enquit une petite voix.  
_- Tout va bien, ma puce_, répondit-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

Elle porta les mains dans ses poches et les fouilla, cherchant fébrilement quelque chose. Après avoir mit ses habits sans dessus dessous, elle se résigna : elle devait certainement avoir oublié son ComLink en partant de chez elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le professeur de danse qui quittait la pièce.

_- Pardon, citoyenne... il y a un visiophone quelque part ?  
- Au fond du couloir, à droite !  
- Merci beaucoup !_

Daphné lui tira une de ses manches.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Viens avec moi, ma puce..._

Elle entraîna rapidement la petite avec elle et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.  
Aenelia fit face à l'appareil et tapota quelques codes d'identification. L'appareil émit quelques bruits des plus étranges, avant de joindre le numéro que la jeune fille avait demandé. Un visage apparut sur l'écran, fatigué.

_- Aenelia ?_ fit Vandithir, étonné.  
_- Van... je connais le point faible de l'officier Drek.  
- Je ne comprends pas ?  
- Il n'en parle que rarement, et encore le fait-il avec les personnes dont il a toute confiance. Sa fille. Si ces maudits rebelles sont au courant... Je suis avec sa fille, Daphné, au croisement de la 103° et de la 47°, niveau 52. Une école de danse. Vandithir !_  
_- Je vous envoie une escouade immédiatement_, rassura Vandithir. _Daphné est déjà en sécurité si elle est avec toi._

Un bruit.  
Dans le couloir.  
Aenelia portait déjà la main sur son étui à blaster, dissimulé sous les plis de son vêtement civil. Il n'y avait plus rien mais le silence du couloir était pesant, lourd de menaces. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Daphné, angoissée, chercha la main de la jeune fille.

_- Aenelia ?_ demanda une petite voix plaintive.  
_- Vandithir !_  
_- J'ai entendu, Aenelia ! Les renforts sont en route. Fais attention à toi !_

La communication s'éteignit dans un chuintement. Aenelia s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et lui sourit, tout en lui caressant ses longs cheveux. Sa voix est douce comme du miel.

_- Tout va bien, ma chérie.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Aené ?  
- Il y a des gens méchants qui en ont après nous, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Tout se passera bien si tu fais ce que je dis. Tu as confiance en moi ?  
- Oui,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je t'aime, ma puce. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.  
- C'est promis ?  
- C'est promis, Daphné._

Une ombre apparut au fond du couloir, et elle n'avait pas l'air bienveillante. De là où elle était, Aenelia apercevait le reflet froid et dur d'un blaster.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ lança-t-elle, menaçante.  
_- Des gens peu recommandables. Donnez-nous la petite, maintenant.  
- Vous êtes soit inconscient, soit fou pour souiller de votre présence le Centre Impérial.  
- Modérez vos paroles ou nous allons devenir très méchants._

Plusieurs silhouettes rejoignirent la première, toutes avec des armes, en bandoulière ou à la main. Leurs regards brillaient d'une lueur assassine.

_- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une vermine rebelle, qui plus est non humaine... _cracha-t-elle d'un ton hautain et méprisant.  
_- Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas le choix !_ continua la voix, agacée. _Donnez-nous la petite ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !_  
_- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, dans ce cas.  
- Dans ce cas... avec plaisir, femelle._

Des rayons paralysants plurent sur Aenelia et sa protégée. Mais les rebelles étaient trop loin pour que leurs tirs soient réellement efficaces. La jeune fille avait déjà dégainé et protégeait Daphné de son corps. Elle visa et tira plusieurs fois, rapidement. Au fond du couloir, plusieurs silhouettes tombèrent au sol en criant. Son arme n'était pas réglée sur le mode paralysant. Pas de pitié pour ces terroristes.

_- Reste bien derrière moi, chérie !_ cria Aenelia.

Les soldats rebelles avaient progressé dans le couloir et la situation devenait intenable. Les tirs se faisaient plus précis chaque seconde. La jeune fille décocha plusieurs tirs sur les néons qui s'éteignirent en série. Le couloir était maintenant plongé dans une semi pénombre. Elle ajusta quelques autres tirs au jugé, dont certains firent mouche. Elle entraîna la fillette rapidement vers un autre couloir qui leur faisait face.

_- Cours, Daphné, cours !_

Les rebelles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que leur proie s'échappait. Ils coururent à sa poursuite, bien décidés à ramener la fillette, même si c'était au péril de leur vie. Elna ne leur pardonnerait pas un échec, de toute façon.

_- Mince, un cul de sac !_ s'écria Aenelia.  
_- C'est notre salle de maquillage qui donne sur la scène !  
- Ou ça, Daphné ?_

La petite désigna du doigt une porte sur la gauche.

_- Alors, on y va !_

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce remplie de miroirs et d'outils de maquillage. C'est là que Daphné et ses copines se maquillaient avant de donner une représentation. Au fond de la pièce, un petit couloir donnait sur les coulisses de la scène. Aenelia referma la porte derrière elle, qu'elle barricada avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cela n'arrêterait pas longtemps des hommes déterminés, mais leur accorderait un peu de temps.

_- Qui c'est, Aené, les méchants messieurs ?_

La jeune femme venait de pousser un meuble imposant contre la porte. Elle ne se serait pas crûe pouvoir faire un tel effort, mais pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, Aenelia aurait fait bien plus encore.

_- C'est..._ haleta-t-elle... _des gens qui n'aiment pas l'Empire et qui veulent faire du mal à notre Empereur... et à tous les gens qui sont avec lui._  
_- Mais ça existe, des gens comme ça ?  
- Oh oui, chérie... malheureusement.  
- Pourquoi les soldats y les arrêtent pas ?  
- Parce que les vilains hommes se cachent très bien, ils ont peur de l'Empereur._  
_- C'est eux qui font exploser les bombes, comme on voit sur l'Holovision ?  
- Oui, ma puce.  
- J'aimerais que l'Empereur les punissent tous !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie. Il s'en occupe, _répondit Aenelia en souriant.

Des coups sourds retentirent, suivis de jurons. Derrière la porte, les rebelles commencèrent à mitrailler la porte de lasers, affaiblissant la porte et ce qui la bloquait, pour mieux l'enfoncer. Une voix forte se fit entendre.

_- Femelle, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !_

Aenelia se tourna vers sa protégée.

_- N'écoute pas ce que dit le monsieur. Il ne nous arrivera rien._

Daphné hocha la tête faiblement.

_- Il faut y aller, maintenant._

Elle donna sa main à la petite et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce par le petit couloir. La porte n'allait pas tarder à céder, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Après plusieurs mètres dans un corridor pas plus éclairé qu'un estomac de Sarlaac, ils débouchèrent sur la scène. C'était un large espace d'une dizaine de mètres de longueur sur la moitié de large, estima Aenelia. Lustré et ciré, le parquet de bois reflétait milles lumières.

_- Attention Daphné !_

Elle se jeta sur la petite et la coucha au sol. Un tir paralysant explosa non loin d'elle. Aenelia roula avec la petite jusqu'au bord de la scène et se réfugia dans la fosse aux musiciens. La situation n'était pas très brillante s'ils n'arrivaient pas très vite à quitter la salle. La jeune fille osa un regard vers le haut de la salle. Comme un théâtre des temps anciens, la salle s'organisait en hauteur et en hémicycle autour de la scène. Des petites silhouettes s'agitaient devant la grande porte centrale à doubles battants. Décidément, ces maudits terroristes étaient partout !

_- Daphné, j'ai besoin de toi..._

La petite était tremblante de peur, la tête contre la poitrine d'Aenelia, la serrant très fort contre elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, cependant.

_- Sais-tu s'il y a une autre sortie ?_

Les yeux de Daphné clignèrent à plusieurs reprises, sous la réflexion.

_- La prof de danse, elle passe toujours par derrière, mais je sais pas où.  
- Par derrière ?_ demanda Aenelia, intéressée.

La petite fille fit un signe du menton, désignant une porte étroite à l'extrémité de la scène. Aenelia ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

_- Merci ma puce._  
Pour accéder à cette maudite porte, il fallait se mettre à découvert. La jeune femme grimaça de colère. Est-ce qu'elle ferait courir ce risque à la petite ?

_- Daphné, il va falloir être une grande fille. Quand je te le dirais, tu courras vers la porte, tu l'ouvriras et tu m'attendras derrière. Il ne t'arrivera rien, tu me fais toujours confiance ?_  
_- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Empêcher les vilains messieurs de nous tirer dessus._

Daphné était pâle et lança un faible sourire à l'attention d'Aenelia. Les silhouettes menaçantes s'étaient postées en hauteur, guettant le moindre signe. Des bruits rapprochés provenaient de la petite salle de maquillage qu'ils venaient de quitter. Quoi qu'ils voulussent faire, il fallait qu'ils le fassent vite, à présent. Aenelia porta la petite fille et la posa sur le bord de la scène.

_- Vas-y, Daphné, cours, cours !_

Dans la seconde, elle pointa son blaster vers les formes, dissimulées derrière les rangées. Elle fit feu rapidement et régulièrement pour obliger les rebelles à rester cachés. Ses tirs n'atteignirent aucun ennemi mais leur précision empêcha toute riposte. Elle avait bien pensé à viser les lustres, pour plonger la salle dans la pénombre, mais il y en avait malheureusement un peu trop. Quand elle tourna la tête vers Daphné, celle-ci avait disparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aenelia se sentit rassurée. Elle jeta un oeil rapide sur son bracelet-montre : déjà dix minutes qu'elle avait contacté Vandithir, que faisait-il ?

_- Aené !  
_  
Derrière la porte, la petite silhouette s'inquiétait. Passé la surprise, les rebelles reprenaient confiance en eux et osaient à leur tour riposter. Des bruits de pas dans le petit couloir, derrière la scène. La situation se compliquait de seconde en seconde.

_- Ne bouge pas, chérie, j'arrive !_

Elle lança encore une dernière salve sur les fauteuils situés en hauteur. Puis elle sauta d'elle-même sur la scène en bois, avant de tenter un sprint vers la porte ouverte où Daphné l'attendait. Ca passait ou ça cassait, maintenant...  
La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte quand un tir savamment ajusté la toucha au mollet gauche. Ce n'était pas un tir paralysant. Aenelia hurla de douleur et dans le même temps, Daphné aussi. Elle acheva sa course sur le ventre, sans pouvoir se mettre à l'abri derrière cette maudite porte qui la narguait, à moins d'un mètre de là. A peine un mètre. Incroyable comme un petit mètre pouvait changer le cours des choses.

_- Aené ! Aené !_ pleura la petite fille.

Du sang coulait le long de sa blessure mal cautérisée. La douleur faisait vaciller la jeune fille. Pendant quelques secondes, un voile blanc lui tomba sur les yeux et elle ne pu rien faire, même pas penser. Quand elle recouvra ses esprits, même pas une ou deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit Daphné qui pleurait, des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, venant du couloir et une salve de lasers qui crépitaient autour d'elle, faisant cramer le beau plancher. Ces rebelles étaient décidément de piètres tireurs. Cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Et puis, elle n'allait pas abandonner sa petite Daphné maintenant. Pas tant qu'il lui restait un soupçon d'énergie. Elle se força à ramper sur le parquet, oubliant la douleur et se concentrant sur l'image de sa protégée. Daphné criait pour l'encourager.  
Quand un deuxième tir la toucha au bras. Il fallait que ça arrive. Ces bâtards continuaient à lui tirer dessus, malgré qu'elle ne soit plus une menace pour eux. Aenelia hurla à nouveau, et dans ce cri déchirant, un début de panique. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder sa nouvelle plaie au bras. Le laser avait cautérisé la blessure, mais pas pour longtemps. Déjà, des gouttes de sang perlaient autour de la plaie. Aenelia ne sentait plus son bras et sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyr. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à se refermer sur elle-même, à s'évanouir pour oublier la souffrance. Mais ce n'était qu'une fuite dictée par son corps, non par son esprit. Mais c'était tellement plus facile. Ne plus penser à rien, s'envoler, partir, sombrer dans l'abîme noir et profond de l'inconscience. Oublier tout, oublier Drek... son visage s'imprima dans son cerveau, aussi nettement qu'une photographie. Drek... non, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Il comptait sur elle, en ce moment. Elle avait des choses à faire, et elle les ferait. Pour l'officier Drek. Elle eut un sursaut d'énergie. Ses yeux qui s'étaient refermés s'ouvrirent avec une force bestiale, fixant la porte et la sécurité qu'elle trouverait derrière. Lentement, en s'aidant de son bras et de sa jambe encore valide, elle progressa jusqu'à l'entrebâillement de la porte, laissant derrière elle une coulée de sang. Elle y était presque. Elle poussa un grognement indistinct et mit le haut de son corps à l'abri. Avec l'aide de Daphné, elle passa bientôt ses jambes aussi. Les rebelles, désabusés, venaient de cesser de tirer, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour la rater.

_- Aené, Aené, tu es blessée !  
- C'est... pas grave... je m'en sortirais_, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
_- Tu as plein de sang partout,_ pleurnicha Daphné.  
_- Ma puce... essaye de... fermer la porte… à clef.  
- Oui, oui !_

Rassemblant ses forces éparses, Aenelia se mit dos contre le mur. La douleur était revenue, en fait elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. Une douleur atroce chaque fois que les muscles de la jeune fille tremblaient, chaque fois qu'involontairement, son corps sursautait.

_- C'est fait Aené... on fait quoi maintenant ?  
- La voix de la petite fille était frêle et paniquée.  
- Ma puce..._

Aenelia se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour la petite, désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus se mouvoir et le moindre mot lui arrachait une onde de pure souffrance. Avant de ne plus pouvoir rien faire, il fallait qu'elle conseille Daphné.

_- Il faut que tu ailles te cacher... tu sais ? Comme quand tu t'amuses avec tes copines. Il faut que tu te caches bien, très bien, pour que personne ne te trouve. Imagine-toi que c'est un jeu... tu peux faire ça pour moi ?  
- Je veux pas te quitter !  
- Daphné, les méchants hommes ne me feront rien si tu te caches bien. Je compte sur toi, n'est ce pas ? Je peux compter sur toi ?_

La fillette hocha la tête, malheureuse et prête à fondre en larmes.

_- Aenelia, je veux pas que les méchants te fassent du mal...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie._

Elle la regarda tendrement et lui caressa le menton. Ce geste lui arracha un nouveau cri, qu'elle étouffa par défi et par fierté. Ses yeux clignèrent de douleur.

_- Daphné... il faut que tu prennes ça._  
Elle fit suivre le regard de la petite jusqu'à son blaster.  
_- Je peux pas !_ paniqua la petite fille.  
_- Prends cette arme, je sais que tu peux t'en servir. Fais-moi plaisir._

Des deux mains tremblantes, Daphné ramassa la petite arme. Elle n'était pas bien lourde et n'importe qui aurait pu la manier avec facilité. Qui plus est, la petite fille avait déjà reçu des cours théoriques d'armement pendant ses premières années de jeunesses impériales.

_- Et maintenant, va !  
- Je t'aime, Aené !  
- Moi aussi..._

Aenelia ferma les yeux pour inciter la petite à partir. Après quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna en pleurant, à la recherche d'une cachette. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit d'elle : elle avait disparu. Aenelia avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir n'était plus interrompu que par ses halètements de douleur...

La porte vola en éclat.  
Un grand extra-terrestre baraqué… un Trandoshan ?... s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il avait de larges épaules et des yeux noirs qui brillaient comme la mort. C'est tout ce qu'Aenelia pu remarquer tellement elle avait mal. L'humanoïde s'agenouilla.

_- Où est la petite ?  
- Vous... ne la trouverez... jamais._  
_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une femelle de ton espèce. Parle !  
- Diantre... quelle... galanterie_, se força-t-elle à parler._  
- Très bien._

Il plongea son doigt dans la plaie ensanglantée. Aenelia hurla.

_- Tu as mal ? Parle et tout s'arrête !_

La douleur était inimaginable. Tout simplement au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à présent. Ses poumons explosèrent sous le hurlement, qui continua bien après que le rebelle ait retiré son doigt de la blessure. Aenelia versa des larmes de souffrance... de souffrance et de haine.

_- Vive... l'Empire ! Vous mourrez... tous !_

Elle lui cracha sur le visage, c'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était à bout de force et de toute façon, elle allait bientôt mourir. Autant que ce soit dans l'honneur. Devant un tel affront, le rebelle lui décocha un formidable coup de poing au niveau du menton. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle cracha du sang.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, femelle._

Il leva son arme et la pointa sur la tempe d'Aenelia, à demi inconsciente...

_- Adieu !_

Les murs du couloir résonnèrent d'une funeste déflagration...

Bientôt, d'autres déflagrations se firent entendre. Mais elles n'étaient pas rebelles. De nombreux corps ennemis tombèrent avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient sous le feu des Forces Impériales de l'Ubiqtorat. Les prenant à revers, avec précision et efficacité, ils nettoyèrent la vermine terroriste aussi facilement qu'un nid de rats. Il n'y eut aucun survivant et aucun rebelle ne réussit à prendre la fuite. A la tête de l'escouade impériale, Vandithir. Son regard fouilla les nombreux cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, cherchant une silhouette particulière, sans la trouver. Sur le coté de la scène, une porte était défoncée. Vandithir fit signe à deux des soldats, leur ordonnant de le suivre. Il s'approcha des restes de la porte avec une terrible appréhension. L'air empestait la chair brûlée. Vandithir n'était pas un combattant, loin de la, et cette odeur lui répugnait au plus haut point. Il faisait de terribles efforts pour maîtriser son haut-le-coeur. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il enjamba les débris, prenant garde de ne pas se blesser. Les deux soldats le suivirent rapidement. Dans la pénombre, Vandithir distingua une silhouette sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait plus, la mort venait de prendre son dû. Le soldat derrière l'analyste alluma une puissante lampe qu'il pointa sur le couloir, éclairant le terrible drame.

Le corps était celui d'un rebelle humanoïde à la forte carrure. Près du corps, Aenelia, sérieusement blessée, déployait ses ultimes forces pour rester consciente. Elle souriait faiblement mais ne regardait pas Vandithir. Elle regardait une petite fille, à quelques mètres d'elle. Une petite fille courageuse qui tenait dans ses petites mains une arme, encore chaude. Daphné fixait l'arme, incrédule, effrayée. La scène se figea. Elle sembla durer une éternité. Personne n'osait bouger, tout le monde semblait paralysé. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux secondes, après quoi, Vandithir hurla sa joie.

_- Aenelia !_

Comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc, la petite Daphné lâcha l'arme qui venait de donner la mort au rebelle et se précipita vers Aenelia. Elle la prit dans ses petits bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Aenelia ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer aussi. Même Vandithir trouva la scène touchante, n'osant intervenir. Aujourd'hui, Daphné avait failli perdre sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Et cet amour, elle venait de le prouver. Même si pour cela, elle avait donné la mort à un être. Même si pour cela, elle avait sacrifié une partie de son innocence...

**Chapitre 11. Capture**

Friner était en poste sur le stardestroyer depuis maintenant onze ans. La charge de commandant lui était nouvelle, car il avait stagné au grade de capitaine bien trop longtemps. Friner, obstiné et patient, avait toujours gardé l'espoir d'être promu par son ancien commandant : Gerfin. Mais le temps passait et il se rendait compte que Gerfin ne nourrissait à son égard que froideur et dédain. Un jour cependant, la donne avait changé suite à une affaire compromettante avec une certaine cadette... Aenelia Solaris. Gerfin avait été prié de prendre sa retraite plus tôt que prévu, Friner était devenu le nouveau commandant et Aenelia avait brûlé les étapes pour enfin devenir son capitaine, non sans quelques mérites, avant de le quitter pour les Renseignements Impériaux.

C'était un poste dont il tirait sa plus grande fierté. Il avait vécu quelques batailles et de nombreuses échauffourées avec les forces dissidentes. Et son expérience n'avait fait que grandir avec le temps. Quand on le prévint qu'un message codé de la plus haute importance était parvenu à l'Errinic, il ne perdit pas une seconde.

« **SEGP10-03-2003 ; ICON ; 04:56BMUT ; 00.40RMUT**  
Mission compromise. Abandonnez toute activité. Navette rebelle quitte l'atmosphère.  
Secteur Y-21. Priorité absolue pour sa capture. Faites vite. Bonne chance. Trans/E.E. »

_- Arrêtez immédiatement toutes les manoeuvres de l'Errinic !_ ordonna le commandant d'une voix puissante.  
Le message fut répercuté dans les secondes.  
_- Nous avons encore un transport en approche, Commandant._  
_- Déroutez-le, alors, vite !  
- A vos ordres...  
- Moteurs à pleine puissance, cap vers le secteur Y-21,_ continua-t-il. _Message à tous les canonniers : ordre de n'ouvrir le feu sous aucun prétexte. Je veux cette navette intacte. Message à l'équipe de coordination des faisceaux tracteurs : ordre de capturer toute navette en partance de Tatooine. Activez tous vos faisceaux car elle ne doit pas nous échapper, vous en répondriez de vos vies._  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix en contrebas de la passerelle s'éleva.  
_- Commandant ! Nous survolons le secteur..._

Frappée de plein fouet par les faisceaux d'or des deux soleils jumeaux, Tatooine miroitait comme un troisième astre. La luminosité de la planète se trouvait accentuée par la réverbération des rayons solaires sur le sable des plaines désertiques. Un jaune d'un vif insoutenable agressait les présomptueux qui osaient porter leur regard sur sa flamboyante parure. Il n'était pas rare que les humains, aux yeux plus chétifs que les autres espèces, s'équipent de lunettes de protection pour l'admirer depuis l'espace. Tatooine était décidément une planète inhospitalière.  
Un point émergea lentement du décor, infime grain de poussière.  
Le point devint graduellement une tâche, la tâche une forme, la forme une silhouette et la silhouette celle d'une minuscule navette. Dédaignant répondre aux appels impériaux qui lui sommaient de s'identifier et de se plier aux règles de la circulation orbitale, la navette fonçait tête baissée vers l'immensité de l'espace. La liberté était proche, toute proche.  
Mais tout espoir disparut quand les étoiles furent masquées par l'ombre imposante d'un destroyer impérial en attente d'acquisition de cible. David contre Goliath. Mais qu'aurait pu faire David contre ce monstre de technologie et d'acier ? Un monstre froid et dénué de pitié, indestructible et impitoyable. Un jouet sans âme et sans remords, manipulé par des êtres également sans remords. Des êtres qui étaient décidés à imposer la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie, même par la force, décidés à éliminer le terrorisme aveugle jusqu'au dernier de ses retranchements. Bref, la navette pilotée par Elna n'avait aucune chance.  
Le destroyer, qui avait une marge d'avance, vint se placer directement sur la trajectoire de la navette, dont la fenêtre de manoeuvre était amoindrie par la sortie atmosphérique. Il projeta simultanément la totalité de ses faisceaux tracteurs sur sa proie, car il n'était pas question qu'elle lui échappe. Le poisson était ferré, il fallait le ramener dans l'épuisette du pêcheur, maintenant. Lentement et sûrement. Il eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, déclenchant ses moteurs à intervalles irréguliers et soutenus, il n'avait pas une chance sur mille de se défaire des grappins magnétiques qui l'entraînaient vers son destin.

L'officier Drek souriait.  
Elna était décomposée mais furieuse.  
_- C'est... fini pour vous... Elna... _souffla-t-il.  
_- Non... non, NON ! _  
Elle avait hurlé ce dernier mot avec une telle haine que l'officier prit peur.  
_- Je vous tuerais avant, Drek !  
- Vous ne le ferez pas. Je suis... votre monnaie d'échange, en quelque sorte. Moi contre votre vie. C'est un marché... raisonnable, somme toute._  
Elna cracha plusieurs insultes dans une langue que l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat ne compris pas de suite. Une sorte de vieux langage Corellien, qui amenait des informations précieuses sur l'origine de la belle mais... vénéneuse terroriste.

Sur l'Errinic...  
_- Faisceaux en mode acquisition..._  
La voix, celle d'un jeune aspirant en stage, claironna :  
_- Faisceaux activés ! Ordinateur en mode automatique. Arrimage dans deux minutes et vingt secondes, hangar B4. Commandant ?  
- Parfait._  
Le front du Commandant se dérida tandis qu'un léger sourire naquit sur son visage.  
_- Essayez de prendre contact avec la navette.  
- A vos ordres._  
Un autre aspirant, la marine en était remplie, tapota sur un écran tactile.  
_- Navette rebelle, navette rebelle, ici le destroyer impérial Errinic !_  
Un long grésillement s'ensuivit, qui n'était pas bon signe. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le commandant lui-même qui prit la parole.  
_- Navette rebelle, je sais pertinemment que vous nous entendez, ici le commandant Friner !_  
Il laissa quelques secondes filer.  
_- Vous avez à votre bord quelqu'un que nous tenons à récupérer. Ne lui faites aucun mal et nous vous accorderons la vie, ainsi qu'un traitement compatissant, pour peu que vous vous soumettiez à l'Ordre Nouveau. Je répète : ne touchez pas à l'officier Drek Svar !_  
Un court grésillement, de meilleure augure.  
_- Ici Elna, des forces libres de la Rébellion. Je vois que vous avez les cartes en main.  
- Parlez, Elna.  
- Je veux votre promesse d'homme qu'il ne me sera fait aucun mal si j'accède à votre requête. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterais pas à m'emparer de la vie de votre officier, et de la mienne dans le même temps. La mort ne me fait pas peur, la souffrance, oui. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_  
Le commandant accentua son sourire.  
_- Parfaitement, Elna. Vous avez ma parole d'homme. Préparez vous à l'arrimage, débarrassez-vous de vos armes et n'opposez aucune résistance. Bien reçu ?  
- Ai-je le choix, Commandant ?_  
Ce dernier jugea bon de couper la transmission. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner et il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec une terroriste. De plus, il doutait vraiment qu'un traitement de faveur lui soit accordé, même s'il appuyait lui-même dans ce sens. L'Empire ne ferait de toute façon aucun cas de son opinion.  
_- Arrimage dans une minute et quinze secondes._

La navette était redevenue un grain de poussière en comparaison avec la masse énorme du destroyer. La bouche grande ouverte, ce dernier s'apprêtait à avaler le frêle esquif.  
Une explosion.  
Plusieurs explosions.

A quelques lieues, une petite flotte de vaisseaux rebelles venait d'apparaître.  
Immédiatement et simultanément, plusieurs torpilles avaient été tirées en direction du destroyer impérial. Certaines heurtèrent son bouclier principal, d'autres furent même détruites en vol par le système de contre missiles. Mais quelques unes arrivèrent là où elles étaient programmées pour arriver. La première explosa précisément entre la navette rebelle et le destroyer. Les suivantes s'abattirent sur le bouclier, juste en dessous des émetteurs de faisceaux tracteurs. Pendant une seconde, peut-être moins, leur efficacité fut réduite de moitié, certains faisceaux perdirent même leur cible, aveugles.  
Elna réagit instantanément. Elle ne se demanda ni pourquoi ni comment, ce genre de questions ne viendrait qu'après. Bien après. Sa main abattit le levier de puissance, instinctivement, tandis qu'avec l'autre main, elle empoignait fermement les commandes de la navette, qui hurlaient et tremblaient sous la vitesse et la pression. Quand l'ombre du destroyer quitta enfin son champ de vision, elle sourit intérieurement. Moteurs à plein régime, Elna fixa son cap vers le salut, vers ses frères et ses soeurs d'arme.

**Chapitre 12. Engagement de la bataille**

A bord du destroyer impérial, la confusion fut totale pendant quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes. Des ordres lancés fermement rétablirent la situation et une discipline de fer reprit possession du navire. Tout ce qui devait être effectué rapidement fut effectué, au millième de seconde, dans la précision la plus absolue. C'est vrai, le commandant et ses hommes venaient de pêcher par orgueil. L'effet tunnel s'était emparé de chacun d'eux et l'attention focalisée sur la petite navette rebelle, personne n'avait réagit à temps, c'est à dire immédiatement après la sortie en hyperespace de la flottille rebelle.  
Mais c'était du passé, dorénavant.

_- Tous les canonniers à leur poste !  
- Boucliers à 99,8 , commandant ! (_il était communément admis que la puissance énergétique d'un champs ne pouvait mathématiquement atteindre les 100, une partie infime de l'énérgie se dissipant malheureusement dans les nombreux relais et circuits_)  
- Faites décoller tous les escadrons de chasseurs Tie !  
- En avant lente vers la formation ennemie, intensifiez les boucliers avant !  
- Générateurs d'énergie au maximum !  
- Prenez contact avec les garnisons de Tatooine, qu'elles nous fassent parvenir leurs escadrons de défense immédiatement !  
- Les senseurs détectent quatre vaisseaux dont deux lourds, ces derniers viennent de larguer leurs chasseurs._  
Friner serra les dents.  
_- Que l'Empereur nous vienne en aide !_

Au loin, quatre vaisseaux rebelles, deux corvettes corelliennes et deux croiseurs calamaris, faisaient face au puissant destroyer impérial. Conscients de leur supériorité numérique, les rebelles faisaient front avec une arrogance toute visible. Les uns après les autres, prenant leur temps, ils enclenchèrent les boucliers des différents vaisseaux.

Un message laconique parvint à l'Errinic :  
_- Rendez-vous, maintenant. Abaissez vos boucliers et laissez-vous aborder !_  
Friner eut envie de lancer à ces sales rebelles quelques insultes bien nourries, mais il n'en fit rien. Gardant son calme, il répondit froidement et avec une pointe de dérision :  
_- Vos renforts arrivent rapidement, j'espère ? Vous n'avez pas la prétention quand même d'attaquer un stardestroyer armé jusqu'aux dents ? Oui ? Bon, je serais magnanime aujourd'hui : je vous laisserais filer. Bien évidemment, nous ne voulons qu'une chose et nous l'aurons._  
_- L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est et restera avec nous, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. Bien. Je constate que les Impériaux ont toujours la tête aussi dure. Ils ne voient pas arriver la défaite quand ils devraient la voir. Préparez-vous à mourir, maintenant !_  
_- Aucun sens de l'humour, décidément, ces terroristes._  
Une vague discrète de rire passa sur la passerelle inférieure, située en contrebas et de chaque cotés de la passerelle du commandant.  
_- Combien de temps avant le contact ? Les garnisons ont-elles répondu ?  
- A l'instant, commandant. L'Errinic sera à portée de tir dans trois minutes. Toutes les garnisons ont répondu. Leurs escadrons sont en route. Il faudra compter dix minutes pour la garnison la plus proche, Mos Esley et une vingtaine de minutes pour les garnisons situées de l'autre coté de Tatooine.  
- Merci, lieutenant. Nous allons leur montrer ce que nous valons !  
- Les chasseurs rebelles sont en approche, commandant.  
- Envoyez nos escadrons de Tie à leur rencontre.  
- Commandant... ils sont en infériorité numérique, qu'espérez vous qu'ils accomplissent ?  
- Je le sais très bien, lieutenant ! La question n'est pas là, la question est : combien de temps pourront-ils tenir avant que nous recevions les renforts planétaires ?  
- Mmm...  
- L'Errinic aura déjà fort à faire quand les deux croiseurs calamaris lui tomberont dessus, dans quelques minutes. Il faut absolument éviter que nos boucliers se fassent harceler si tôt par cette racaille de chasseurs rebelles ! Mais je comprends votre hésitation, beaucoup de nos pilotes y resteront. Si ça peut vous rassurer, faites approcher l'Errinic en lisière du combat et épaulez nos chasseurs de quelques tirs savamment ajustés.  
- Merci, commandant._

_- Annoncez clairement à chaque pilote mes consignes. Pas de risques inutiles, le nombre d'appareils rebelles détruits m'importe peu, ce n'est pas le facteur de la victoire. Qu'ils poussent leurs chasseurs à fond et jouent avec leurs adversaires. Plus longtemps ils tiendront, meilleures seront les chances de l'Errinic._

_- Bien._

Les six escadrons appartenant à l'Errinic, quatre composés de simples chasseurs Tie et deux composés des touts nouveaux chasseurs Tie Interceptor, soixante-douze appareils flambants neuf au total, s'éloignèrent rapidement. Ils avaient reçu pour consigne de se rendre en avant de la vague d'assaut des chasseurs ennemis, avec pour espoir de les retenir le plus de temps possible et de les empêcher d'harceler le destroyer Impérial. Les chasseurs Tie étaient connus à travers la galaxie pour leur fragilité et leur faible puissance de tir. Les chasseurs Interceptor quant à eux, de fabrication plus récente, pouvaient se targuer de valoir, voir d'être supérieurs aux meilleurs chasseurs rebelles. Mais les six escadrons réunis en une seule et même masse d'attaque représentaient une menace à prendre au sérieux. Les rebelles avaient dépêché la majorité de leurs ailes X et A, deux cents chasseurs au total, pour réduire les rangs de chasseurs impériaux.  
Les deux imposants croiseurs calamari, accompagnés d'une corvette, s'étaient mis en branle, droit sur le destroyer, avec pour intention de le réduire en miettes. Seule la dernière corvette corellienne restait en retrait, observant la scène avec intérêt.

_- Pourquoi reste-t-elle en retrait ?_ questionna un jeune lieutenant.  
Le commandant Friner expliqua d'une voix grave.  
_- Parce que l'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est à son bord et qu'ils l'estiment trop précieux pour engager le vaisseau dans la bataille. Voilà la vraie raison._

Desnea, le jeune commandant de la flottille rebelle, avait outrepassé ses ordres, qui consistaient à récupérer Elna et son prisonnier. Conscient de la supériorité numérique de ses forces, il avait pêché par orgueil, ordonnant contre l'avis de ses subordonnés l'attaque du destroyer impérial. Il espérait beaucoup de cette attaque : la destruction de l'Errinic, une gifle pour l'Empire et par-là même, son nom dans une page d'histoire, qui sait ? Bon gré, mal gré, les vaisseaux de l'Alliance se dirigeaient à pleine puissance vers le fier destroyer de l'Empire.

_- Desnea, vous êtes fous !_  
La voix était fatiguée, mais la fatigue ne pouvait masquer sa fraîcheur et sa beauté.  
_- Elna, laissez-moi faire ce que je dois faire !  
- Mais vous risquez gros, commandant_, souffla une voix exaspérée. _Cette bataille n'était pas prévue. Pourquoi ne pas vous cantonner aux ordres, mon Dieu !  
- J'ai aujourd'hui une chance de marquer un point face aux impériaux, et je vais saisir cette chance, Elna. C'est ainsi que nous gagnerons la guerre et pas en nous enfuyant lâchement chaque fois que nous repérons une trace de ces maudits !  
- Il y aura d'autres occasions, Desnea !  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est aujourd'hui ! Votre mission est achevée, vous l'avez mené avec succès. Laissez-moi maintenant mener la mienne ! Vous resterez en retrait de la bataille, puisque vous avez peur, ne vous inquiétez pas._  
La communication se coupa.  
Un officier vint à sa rencontre.  
_- Le destroyer sera à portée de tir dans quelques minutes. Vos ordres ?  
- Détachez nos escadrilles d'ailes X en avant. Qu'ils se dirigent vers le destroyer immédiatement. Faites-les suivre de la seconde corvette corellienne. Le facteur de la victoire, c'est le temps. Nous sommes en zone impériale, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'y rester trop longtemps. Dépêchons-nous d'apprendre à l'Errinic les bonnes manières !  
- A vos ordres.  
- Portez la puissance de nos moteurs à son maximum. Dérivez la moitié de l'énergie des boucliers vers les armes. Exécution ! _

Le combat entre les chasseurs venait de débuter, en amont du destroyer. Des myriades d'étincelles naissaient dans le vide de l'espace pour mourir aussi soudainement. On aurait dit un gigantesque feu d'artifices. Les premiers rapports faisaient état, comme Friner l'envisageait, d'une grosse infériorité numérique pour l'Empire, presque du trois contre un. Et l'infériorité numérique des chasseurs Tie présageait d'un grave handicap. Non content d'être moins nombreux, il fallait se rendre compte à l'évidence qu'ils étaient aussi moins efficaces, car moins armés et moins solides. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas leurs égaux quant à la vitesse pure. Et c'est sur ce dernier point que le commandant espérait jouer. Il fallait absolument que les pilotes arrachent les tripes de leurs appareils, s'ils voulaient survivre assez longtemps pour donner une chance à l'Errinic.

En lisière du combat, le destroyer faisait feu de tous ses canons pour assister le combat à mort que se livraient les chasseurs de l'Empire et ceux de l'Alliance. Peu de ses tirs atteignaient réellement leurs buts, malgré les réflexes des officiers opérateurs, couplés aux servomoteurs des canons qui les anticipaient. La vitesse des engins rebelles était trop grande, et leurs manoeuvres trop imprévisibles. Cependant, la présence du mastodonte d'acier à leurs cotés renforçait la détermination et la foi des pilotes impériaux. A l'inverse, cette présence pesait dans le coeur des rebelles, qui n'osaient pas s'approcher de trop près. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, le destroyer ne pouvait empêcher l'inévitable de se produire...

_- Commandant, nos chasseurs Tie sont proches de l'annihilation totale.  
- Je sais.  
- Aussi nombreux soient les chasseurs rebelles détruits, il semblerait malheureusement qu'il y en ait toujours autant. Cette vermine...  
- Faites replier les survivants vers la protection de l'Errinic.  
- Très bien, _lâcha une voix triste._  
- Préparons nous pour le choc frontal, qui ne devrait tarder, maintenant.  
- Commandant, les premiers escadrons planétaires arrivent !  
- Ah ! Qu'ils viennent en renfort des derniers chasseurs Tie, qui ne manqueront pas d'être pourchassés par ces misérables rebelles. Bonne nouvelle, assurément !_

Les ailes X fonçaient dans le vide de l'espace, pourchassant et traquant les derniers impériaux et leurs frêles chasseurs. Tout à l'ivresse de leur bataille âprement gagnée, ils ne virent pas les premiers moucherons d'acier sortirent de l'atmosphère de Tatooine. Quand ils les aperçurent enfin, il était trop tard pour se replier sans pertes. Ils firent front, conscients que la maîtrise de la situation leur échappait à chaque seconde qui passait. Et la proximité de l'Errinic était bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter : de plus en plus de chasseurs rebelles se faisaient toucher par ses tirs impitoyables. Mais bientôt, les premiers tirs des croiseurs calamaris vinrent rétablir la situation, et les chasseurs rebelles redoublèrent d'ardeur et d'énergie.

Les premières salves de turbo lasers s'échangeaient entre le destroyer impérial Errinic et ses ennemis, deux croiseurs calamari armés jusqu'aux dents et bien décidés à remporter la victoire. Ils se trouvaient légèrement en delà de leur proie et leurs premiers tirs rencontrèrent l'écran de protection avant du destroyer, qui avait été augmenté et renforcé pour l'occasion. Ainsi, l'Errinic aurait pu tenir assez longtemps avant que ses boucliers ne cèdent et laissent passer les faisceaux destructeurs, mais ses assaillants ne lui donnèrent pas ce plaisir. Conservant la distance qui les séparait de l'imposant destroyer impérial, ils entamèrent une manoeuvre d'encerclement, glissant vers les flancs de l'Errinic et l'obligeant à réajuster la puissance de ses boucliers, les affaiblissant par la même occasion.

_- Energie des boucliers transférée sur les flancs de l'Errinic !  
- Etat des boucliers ?_ s'enquit Friner.  
_- 67 pour le flanc droit et 72 pour le flanc gauche.  
- Dérivez deux tiers de l'énergie des moteurs vers les boucliers.  
- Mais, commandant... !_ lança son second, stupéfait. _Si nous faisions cela, nous serons gravement handicapé quand nous devrons..._  
- _... fuir ? _intervint sévèrement le commandant. _Rayez ce mot de votre vocabulaire, lieutenant. C'est un mot qui n'a aucune signification dans le jargon impérial. Nous tiendrons le coup... et nous vaincrons.  
- Bien._

**Chapitre 13. Des renforts inattendus**

Crevant les couches atmosphériques comme autant d'oiseaux de bon augure, les chasseurs Tie en provenance des astroports de Mos Espa, Mos Esley, Bestine, Mos Entha, Mos Taike, Wayfar et Anchorhead s'abattirent sur les croiseurs ennemis dans un déluge de lasers. Les rebelles se rendirent compte immédiatement que la situation devenait de moins en moins aisée, au fur et à mesure que les chasseurs impériaux s'abattaient sur eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises car de nombreux autres vaisseaux s'étaient joints à la bataille : contrebandiers, pirates, étrangers, neutres, marchands, explorateurs, mercenaires ! Tous attirés par l'appât du gain. Il n'y avait aucun secret derrière tout ça : dans une lueur de génie, Friner avait promit dans toutes les langues possibles et sur toutes les fréquences imaginables qu'une prime « exorbitante » serait versé à tout appareil se joignant à la bataille pour venir en aide au destroyer impérial l'Errinic. De plus, une prime non moins conséquente devait être versé pour chaque appareil rebelle effectivement détruit. Autant dire que beaucoup d'intéressés avaient répondu présents à l'invitation impériale.

Escortés par de plus faibles chasseurs impériaux, des vaisseaux de toutes tailles et de touts types s'élançaient dans la bataille, au grand désarroi des rebelles pour qui la balance venait définitivement de s'inverser. Dans la mêlée générale, il était difficile de reconnaître qui était qui et qui faisait quoi. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de certaine : les ailes X de la rébellion entamaient un repli vers la protection des immenses coques calamaris aux étranges protubérances, comme des rats rejoignent précipitamment les égouts. A quelques encablures de là, les chasseurs Tie rescapés se joignirent à leurs nouveaux amis, délaissant la protection du destroyer pour un assaut rempli d'espoir sur les croiseurs calamari.

_- Concentrez toute la puissance de tir : abattez et virez l'Errinic pour placer les canons de flancs en position de tir sur le croiseur bâbord !  
- Oui, commandant.  
- Ordonnez à tous nos chasseurs d'attaquer ce croiseur en priorité et informez-en nos alliés temporaires.  
- Mais, commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas mes ordres !_ éclata Friner. _Le facteur de cette bataille est le temps, ne le sentez-vous pas ? Il joue avec nous comme le vent s'amuse avec des fétus de paille. Il agit contre nous et chaque seconde qui passe, nos boucliers agonisent un peu plus. Quand ils cèderont, nous commencerons à subir d'irrémédiables dégâts et il en sera fait de nous, pauvres impériaux !  
- Je comprends.  
- Il faut absolument que d'ici là, nous détruisions un des deux croiseurs ennemis !_

La bataille changea d'ardeur. L'espoir changea de camp.  
Le puissant Errinic se défendait comme un lion en cage. Acculé et blessé, il sortait ses griffes pour infliger de terribles griffures à ses assaillants. Le bouclier du destroyer miroitait de milles couleurs sous les impacts des turbo lasers. Quelquefois nacré de jaune, tantôt irisé de bleu, parfois veiné de rouge, il offrait aux regards découragés un soupçon de réconfort. Mais il devenait évident que le bouclier ne tiendrait plus longtemps, qu'il était à bout de souffle, prêt à lâcher et à laisser l'Errinic totalement démuni.  
La résistance des chasseurs rebelles se résumait à tournoyer autour de leurs protecteurs calamaris, priant pour ne pas être pris en chasse par un pirate ou un contrebandier, aux vaisseaux plus puissants et plus rapides que leurs ailes X. Ils avaient peur, dorénavant, et cette peur même était l'aveu de leur échec. Peur qui se révéla contagieuse : le petit forceur de blocus rebelle sentit le vent tourner et abandonna ses deux grands frères pour rejoindre le refuge de la seconde corvette corellienne, celle où Drek était détenu, sans doute en compagnie de la charmante Elna.

_- Aux chasseurs et vaisseaux qui participent à la bataille, mais dans le mauvais camp !_  
La voix de Desnea était tendue.  
_- Nous n'avons rien à vous offrir, ni argent, ni matériel. L'Empire vous a lâchement acheté dans un moment de peur mais il est encore temps de nous rejoindre ! Nous ne vous promettons rien, pas même l'espoir de vaincre aujourd'hui. Nous combattons pour la liberté et ce désir qui nous anime n'habite pas les coeurs froids et durs des Impériaux ! Vous êtes pirates, contrebandiers, trafiquants, en marge de la société, mais vos coeurs ne peuvent faire la sourde oreille aux cris de désespoir et de souffrance que lance la galaxie ! C'est bien plus qu'un simple appel au secours : c'est l'essence même de la liberté, de la justice et de l'égalité qui est en danger ! Je vous en conjure : aidez-nous... aidez-vous !_  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, Desnea eut la naïveté de croire que son discours allait avoir un impact. Les ondes restèrent libres un instant rempli d'espoir, avant d'être saturées par des rires et moqueries en tout genre. Pirates, mercenaires, contrebandiers, commerçants et autres intervenants extérieurs sentaient pertinemment quelle serait l'issue de la bataille. Et qui plus est, l'appât du gain promit par l'Empire aurait transformé en pilote redoutable le plus neutre des neutres. Le commandant Desnea cracha quelques jurons et coupa brutalement la communication. Son teint était pâle et ses traits fatigués.  
_- Maudits soient-ils ! Savent-ils au moins que nous nous battons pour eux ?  
- Les impériaux ont des arguments... très convaincants, commenta un officier.  
- L'argent, l'argent, l'argent !!!  
- Il va sans dire que ce genre de population se satisfait assez bien du régime impérial. Bien que tout puissant, l'Empereur leur laisse une marge de manoeuvre suffisante pour prospérer. Tatooine en est l'exemple le plus flagrant._  
Desnea observa du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole et hocha la tête en silence. Un rictus de colère traversa son visage.  
_- Je m'attendais à tous les ennemis possibles. Mais pas à l'argent. Maudit !_  
Un bruit de course.  
Le cercle d'officiers qui s'était formé autour du jeune commandant s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser passer un des leurs, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.  
_- Commandant !  
- Parlez, enseigne.  
- Nous venons de perdre... le principal écran déflecteur.  
- Non !_  
Plusieurs officiers furent pris de peur et commencèrent à parler sans y avoir été autorisés.  
_- Silence !_ hurla Desnea. _Des dégâts ?_  
_- La coque subit de lourds dommages. Plusieurs sections du croiseur ont été perdues mais rien de dramatique. Nous dérivons une partie de l'énergie des armes pour lever les boucliers de secours._  
_- Ne faites pas ça !_ ordonna le commandant. _Maintenez la pleine puissance du système d'armement ! Qu'importe les dégâts, il faut réduire au silence le plus vite possible le destroyer impérial !_  
Plusieurs officiers secouèrent la tête négativement.  
_- Les boucliers de l'Errinic résistent, mais ils ne dureront plus longtemps. Une question de secondes, commandant. Notre second croiseur calamari est à peine touché, quant à lui. Son commandant demande à ce que nous nous écartions pour prévenir d'éventuels dégâts critiques._  
_- Parfait. Mais nous restons en place. La fin est proche._  
Quelques officiers chuchotèrent entre eux, visiblement mécontents.  
_- Commandant... ce n'est pas tout.  
- Pardon ?  
- La corvette correllienne « Nemesis » vient de battre en retraite et rejoint son homologue à la lisière de la bataille. Son commandant refuse la communication.  
- Bande de lâches... traîtres,_ expectora Desnea.

Tout à sa colère, le jeune commandant ne sentit pas que le vent de la victoire ne soufflait plus de son coté. Il était peut-être même déjà trop tard, mais Desnea refusait de regarder la réalité en face. Un ancien dicton oublié par le temps et les hommes disait en ces termes : il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir...

**Chapitre 14. Des nouvelles de l'escadron Ender**

_- Espèce de salaupard !_

Emon était un gars qu'on pouvait croire maître de ses nerfs. Mais en cet instant, il était à la limite de la fureur animale. Ses organes bouillaient et une sourde pression remontait de son bas ventre jusqu'à la gorge. Il fallait que ça explose. Le lieutenant Nyaris, tout à sa surprise, ne put s'empêcher de jouer le hautain.

_- Je ne vous permets pas !_

_- Mais je vais me permettre, moi !_ hurla Emon.

Il lui décocha un pur coup de poing qui envoya valser le lieutenant dans les airs. Il retomba sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, pendant qu'Emon l'invectivait avec toute la force de sa terrible colère.

_- Abruti ! Vous ne savez pas qui était à bord de cette navette ! C'était l'agent Drek Svar, des Renseignements Impériaux ! Votre opération a tout foutu en l'air ! Nous pouvions le libérer, mais non, il a fallu que vous pétiez plus haut que votre cul ! Vous avez voulu briller mais je vais vous dire quelque chose : les merdes comme vous ne brillent jamais !_

_- Je... je..._

_- N'aviez-vous pas reçu des instructions strictes concernant ce secteur ? Osez avouer le contraire et je vous pulvérise, tout impérial que vous êtes ! Attention !_

Nyaris se protégea la tête dans un réflexe.

_- Je... heu... non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !_

_- Menteur !_ cria Emon.

Il se rapprocha du lieutenant encore au sol et se pencha sur lui. Il le serra au col de ses deux mains et le leva lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds s'agitent vainement dans l'air. Emon avait pour lui d'être grand... et gaillard.

_- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! Soldats... à moi !_

Conditionnés, les soldats en armure blanche se firent menaçants. Ben et le reste de sa troupe en firent autant, dégainant leurs armes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Plusieurs points rouges, pour le moins aussi inquiétants, jouèrent sur les pâles armures des stormtroopers... les viseurs des tireurs d'élite de l'Ender postés en hauteur. Berek parla.

_- Je vous conseille de leur ordonner de baisser leurs armes. Fortement. D'une parce que mes snipers n'auront aucune pitié et n'épargneront personne si une bavure se produisait. Et de deux parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vous prédis les pires ennuis qu'un officier puisse endurer. Cela inclut la cour martiale et le Tribunal Impérial, peu enclins à laisser passer des bavures comme la vôtre. Réfléchissez vite. Et bien._

La réflexion fut rapide, très rapide.

_- Soldats... baissez... baissez vos armes !_

_- C'est mieux,_ fit Emon. _Bien mieux. Et maintenant vous allez me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire si oui ou non vous aviez été averti de notre venue et de la consigne qui avait été donné de ne pas interférer dans notre mission, en aucune manière que ce soit._

Nyaris baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir raté l'occasion de sa vie. Honteux d'être pris en défaut par ces orgueilleux de l'Ender et de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Oui, c'est exact. Je connaissais l'heure et le lieu de votre intervention sur Tatooine. Mais je n'en connaissais pas le motif, sinon..._

_- D'où teniez vous ces informations, lieutenant ?_ coupa Emon.

_- Un agent commandité par le mafieux local, Jabba-le-Hutt. Je n'en sais pas plus... ahem... pourriez-vous me reposer maintenant ?_ s'indigna Nyaris.

Emon relâcha sa prise et le lieutenant s'écrasa sur le sol. Un petit nuage de particules sableuses se souleva, rapidement emporté par un vent chaud et sec. Nyaris se releva, tenant à sa fierté. Il fit semblant de nettoyer son uniforme corrompu et remit en place sa coiffe. Il passa une main sur ses lèvres maculées de sang.

_- Bon, je pense que je l'ai mérité, de toute façon._

Emon le regarda comme s'il venait encore de dire une grosse bêtise.

_- Fermez-la,_ rétorqua Ben. _Vous en avez déjà assez fait._

Nyaris sembla soucieux. Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

_- Je suppose que vous êtes venus en capsules, sinon nos radars auraient aperçus vos navettes. Vous allez mettre un temps fou pour contacter un transport impérial. Vous n'aviez pas prévu la fuite de votre officier._

_- En effet. Nous n'avions pas prévu la bêtise de certains impériaux._

Le lieutenant fit fi de la remarque de Ben et continua.

_- Mes deux navettes sont déjà en route, j'en ai donné l'ordre il y a plusieurs minutes. Elles étaient en lisière de combat. Regardez._

Il désigna deux points qui grossissaient dans le ciel, vers le sud-est des plaines désertiques.

Ben s'exclama en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

_- Des transports de Stormtroopers DX9 !_

Conçus par la corporation Telgorn, ces transports de classe Delta DX9 étaient très appréciés de la flotte Impériale : canons lasers et à ions, lances torpilles à proton, écran déflecteur. Et surtout son système de baie universelle : le DX9 était capable de s'amarrer sur n'importe quel vaisseau et n'importe où sur sa coque. Ce qui faisait de ce transport un modèle de base efficace pour donner l'assaut, et plus important… bons marchés pour l'Empire.

_- Que pensiez-vous, _osa ajouter Nyaris. _J'avais carte blanche._

_- Hm…_ se sentit obligé d'ajouter Ben. _Ce ne sont pas des ATR-6 ni des classes Gamma. Mais nous ferons avec, lieutenant. En espérant pour vous que ça suffise à libérer Drek._

Nyaris consulta son bracelet électronique.

_- Je vous propose de décoller immédiatement. Nous avons... trois minutes et trente-cinq secondes de retard sur elle. C'est jouable. Nous aurions pu avoir moins si..._

Nyaris s'humecta les lèvres d'où coulait encore du sang. Les deux navettes amorçaient leur atterrissage rapide. Son bracelet émit un sifflement. Une communication.

_- Lieutenant ?_ fit une voix grésillante.

_- Transmettez._

_- Nous avons craqué leurs sécurités et nous avons intercepté un message important ! Une flottille rebelle est sur le point d'émerger aux abords de Tatooine. Apparemment pour prendre livraison d'une marchandise que nous suspectons humaine et de grande valeur, d'après la teneur du message !. Secteur de sortie hyperspatiale BY-21. Temps estimé, T-6 minutes !_

_- Excellent travail._

Le lieutenant jeta un regard de triomphe sur l'escouade Ender. Les passerelles des deux navettes venaient de se déployer au sol.

_- Il vous faut une invitation ?_ lança-t-il.

Ben et Emon se turent. Berek ragea derrière son casque. L'instant d'après, l'escadron Ender prenait possession d'une des deux navettes. Nyaris et une poignée de ses meilleurs hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la seconde, laissant la base au reste des soldats et sous le commandement de son sous-officier.

Les deux navettes peinaient à s'arracher de l'attraction de la planète jaune. Leur vitesse était excessive pour une sortie atmosphérique mais Berek et ses hommes ne voulaient pas perdre une seule seconde. Ils n'étaient pas escortés : la totalité des forces aériennes impériales venaient d'être requises par le commandant de l'Errinic. Certainement, la situation là-haut était-elle encore moins brillante...

Elle était encore pire. L'Errinic était en bien mauvaise posture, ses boucliers sur le point de céder face à la puissance de tir des deux croiseurs de type calamari. Heureusement, une horde de vaisseaux non identifiés et de toute évidence du coté impérial participaient à la bataille, à la grande surprise de Ben.  
_- Des chasseurs et vaisseaux extérieurs !  
- Tu n'as pas suivi les ondes ?_ demanda Emon. _Le commandant de l'Errinic a eu la brillante idée de promettre une prime aux extérieurs qui se joindraient à la bataille pour protéger son destroyer. Et voilà le résultat !  
- Alliés d'un jour... _constata Ben.  
_- Je contacte l'Errinic._  
Berek tapota sur plusieurs touches translucides aux formes étranges. La communication grésilla avant de s'établir. Une figure apparut, pâle mais fière.  
_- Commandant Friner vous écoute, Escadron Ender.  
- Vous avez reçu notre précédent message ?  
- Parfaitement. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à capturer la navette, les vaisseaux rebelles sont intervenus trop tôt. Et nous nous trouvons dans une situation exécrable.  
- Courage, commandant. L'Empereur est avec nous.  
- Cependant, continua Friner, nous avons la certitude que la rebelle... Elna c'est ça ? se trouve bien en compagnie de l'agent des renseignements impériaux sur la corvette correlienne restée en retrait, aux coordonnées que je vous transmets.  
- Merci, cette information est précieuse. La récupération de l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat est prioritaire. Nous avons donc besoin d'aide, commandant.  
- Très bien,_ déclara Friner à regret. _Nous allons vous accorder une escorte de chasseurs Tie.  
- Nous allons avoir besoin d'autre chose.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Vous possédez des navettes de transport à bord de l'Errinic ?  
- Affirmatif.  
- Faites en sortir autant que vous pourrez, mais elles n'auront pas besoin d'être remplies, juste un pilote. Quand nous approcherons des corvettes, je ne veux pas que nous soyons pris pour cible. La libération de l'officier Svar est à ce prix. Bien reçu, commandant ?_  
Friner mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, pour bien montrer sa désapprobation à sacrifier des pilotes et à les détourner de leur mission initiale, la protection du destroyer. Mais l'Escadron Ender devait passer en priorité, il le savait.  
_- Très bien. L'escorte et les transports vous rejoindront dans quelques minutes. De plus, une vague de chasseurs vous précèdent, ils ont pour objectifs les réacteurs de la corvette rebelle. Ils l'empêcheront par tous les moyens de prendre la fuite. Pour vous donner le temps d'intervenir.  
- Merci, encore, Commandant. Je sais ce que cela représente pour vous, mais je suis certain que vous réussirez à repousser la menace rebelle. Quant à nous, nous réussirons, soyez-en certains. Et vous aurez pris part à cette réussite. Bon courage.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr,_ déclara Friner, amer. _Encore une fois, faites attention, la zone n'est pas sécurisée. Bonne chance à vous._  
La communication se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans un grésillement.  
Ben et Emon regardèrent Berek.  
_- Je comprends la frustration du commandant à sacrifier ses hommes_, lâcha Berek.  
_- Chacun son job..._ rétorqua Ben. _Le nôtre c'est de libérer Drek, et pour cela, encore faut-il arriver vivant jusqu'à son vaisseau. La guerre n'est pas juste.  
- Bon, regagnez tous vos sièges et harnachez-vous. Les rebelles ne nous laisseront pas approcher de leurs vaisseaux si facilement. Ca va remuer.  
- C'est parti ! Drek nous voilà !_

**Chapitre 15. Péripéties et derniers soubresauts de l'Errinic**

_- Commandant !_  
Friner était en train d'observer la bataille spatiale depuis la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait le poste de commandement de l'Errinic. Il se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, non sans prestance.  
_- Parlez, lieutenant, parlez !  
- Notre second système déflecteur vient de succomber. Nous n'avons plus de boucliers et subissons des dégâts irrémédiables. A la cadence à laquelle les deux croiseurs calamaris nous tirent dessus, l'Errinic ne sera bientôt plus qu'un gruyère flottant dans le vide de l'espace...  
- Merci pour l'allusion, lieutenant.  
- Nous ne battons pas en retraite, commandant ?  
- Non. Il est trop tard et même si nous fuyions, les rebelles ne nous lâcheront pour autant. Nous sommes une proie trop facile pour eux. Mais c'est là où ils se trompent, heureusement._  
Friner médita quelques secondes, devant le jeune lieutenant qui visiblement ne tenait plus en place. Ce dernier se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, frénétiquement.  
_- Un tiers de notre énergie est encore dérivée vers les moteurs, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Affirmatif, commandant.  
- Très bien. Dérivez la totalité de cette énergie vers l'armement de l'Errinic.  
- Com... commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas, faites ce que je dis,_ souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse. _C'est maintenant qu'il faut vaincre ou mourir, mais au moins nous ne fuirons plus, maintenant..._

La tourelle ajusta son tir méthodiquement et lâcha une salve destructrice. Cette dernière traversa la distance qui séparait l'Errinic du croiseur amiral en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour prononcer une insulte en jawa, c'est dire. Il n'y eut aucun bruit quand elle traversa la coque du croiseur rebelle. Et pour cause, la coque avait déjà été détruite par des tirs précédents. Les lasers traversèrent plusieurs cloisons de soute avant d'heurter de plein fouet un compartiment de générateur d'énergie. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le générateur n'explosa pas soudainement comme on pouvait le voir dans les films d'action diffusés sur l'Holovision. Et il n'explosa pas parce qu'il avait été touché, non. Le système de refroidissement s'était simplement arrêté. Les techniciens du compartiment ne pouvaient plus éteindre le générateur ou simplement mettre en route un circuit de refroidissement de secours : ils avaient tous péri suite à la brutale dépressurisation. Il surchauffa donc lentement jusqu'à atteindre une température infernale qui fit fondre les structures métalliques autour de lui. Il devint définitivement instable et libéra soudainement les quelques mégatonnes de neutrons, protons et autres joyeusetés qui s'ébattaient il y a peu à l'intérieur du générateur d'énergie.

Ce fut beau. Destructeur, mais définitivement magnifique. Il ne fallait pas s'imaginer une explosion démesurée non plus. Elle ne fut même pas visible de l'extérieur du croiseur. Mais elle eut la chance de provoquer une petite réaction en chaîne qui détruisit quelques générateurs mitoyens. Le spectacle fut encore plus beau, cette fois-ci, et visible depuis l'Errinic. La partie bâbord de la poupe du croiseur amiral rebelle fut soudain noyée dans une lumière aveuglante qui ne dura qu'une microseconde. L'explosion en elle-même prit la forme d'une boule de feu gigantesque mais qui ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'avait duré la lumière. Le vide spatial absorba en deux ou trois secondes toutes les flammes et toute la chaleur émise par la déflagration. Une excavation béante vit le jour dans la coque du croiseur rebelle. Tout autour flottaient des débris de toutes sortes : morceaux de coques, cadavres humains... qui entamaient une lente et funeste orbite autour du croiseur.

La joie flottait dans l'air confiné et recyclé de l'Errinic. Pendant quelques secondes, ni le second croiseur calamari, ni le destroyer impérial n'échangèrent de tirs. Une sorte de magie s'était installée, très vite interrompue par une reprise des salves ravageuses rebelles.

_- Commandant ! La coque est endommagée à 70. La plupart des sections de l'Errinic ont été isolées du vide de l'espace. 80 des tourelles lasers bâbord et 60 des tourelles tribord ne fonctionnent plus. Nous avons perdu le contact avec celles qui tirent encore. Les réacteurs sont endommagés à plus de 90 et ne reçoivent de toute façon plus d'énergie. Les communications sont hors d'état, nous avons perdu les contacts avec les bases impériales sur Tatooine, ainsi qu'avec la totalité de nos chasseurs encore engagés dans la bataille. Les pertes humaines se chiffrent par centaines et les infirmeries sont débordées. La moitié de nos transports ne sont plus en état de passer en vol sidéral et l'autre moitié ne vaut guère mieux. Accessoirement, nos engins mécanisés, TB-TT et AT-AT, ont subi de lourds dommages, mais je pense que c'est le cadet de nos soucis..._

Comme pour confirmer ses dires et rajouter encore plus à l'atmosphère angoissante de la situation, la totalité des lumières sur l'Errinic s'éteignirent violemment, remplacées par l'éclairage rougeâtre clignotant de secours. Les sirènes d'alerte ne rugissaient plus qu'avec faiblesse, au vu du manque d'énergie. De seconde en seconde, leurs appels stridents se muaient en soupirs. Bientôt, elles ne furent plus du tout audibles...

Aussi brutalement que soudainement, les baies de la passerelle principale explosèrent, sous l'impact d'une salve de lasers bien ajustée. L'effet fut immédiat et tout commença à voler dans la grande pièce, du matériel aux membres de l'équipage.  
Friner ne contemplait plus la progression de la bataille à ce moment. Il s'était éloigné pour écouter le rapport détaillé des avaries, près du sas principal. D'autres furent moins chanceux que lui. L'air s'échappait dans le vide de l'espace, comme aspiré par une énorme dépression. Avec une force et une puissance bestiale, terrible, elle engloutit les malheureux opérateurs qui avaient la malchance de se trouver trop près. Ceux qui se trouvaient debout et donc non harnachés, comme l'exigeait la procédure standard de sécurité en cas de combat spatial, furent les premiers à être précipités hors de l'Errinic, livrés à une mort affreuse et douloureuse dans le froid sidéral.  
Solidement agrippé au rebord de la console de transmission, le commandant Friner luttait de tout son corps pour résister à l'aspiration. Il avait confiance : il n'était pas vieux et ses muscles lui obéissaient encore parfaitement.

Il mit quelques secondes à percevoir les hurlements de peur, proches de lui...  
Tournant la tête du mieux qu'il pu, il aperçut l'un de ses officiers de liaison, à moins d'un mètre de lui... comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... qui luttait, les doigts accrochés sur une grille à même le sol. Visiblement, il allait lâcher prise : la force d'aspiration était trop grande et la grille lui cisaillait les doigts. Friner aurait pu tourner à nouveau la tête et l'oublier, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait apprit à l'école. Plusieurs années de solidarité forcée dans une académie impériale ne s'oubliaient pas aussi facilement.  
Le jeune officier avait les yeux agrandis par la peur. Il ne cessait de fixer l'espace béant, derrière lui. L'air quittait la passerelle avec une vitesse prodigieuse, accompagné d'un sifflement terrible, assourdissant. Friner eut peur de ne jamais se faire comprendre.

_- Lieutenant, regardez-moi !_ hurla-t-il.  
Rien n'y fit, soit qu'il fut médusé par le spectacle de mort derrière lui, soit qu'il n'entendisse pas les appels du commandant : le lieutenant ne répondait pas.  
_- Bordel de merde, lieutenant, regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi, maintenant !  
- Co... commandant ?  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Regardez-moi et écoutez-moi !_  
Un rictus de souffrance tordit le visage du lieutenant.  
_- Mes doigts ! Mes doigts vont lâcher ! J'ai trop mal, je ne peux plus tenir !  
- Vous avez fini de faire la mauviette, lieutenant ?_ hurla Friner d'une voix terrible.  
Le jeune homme regardait son supérieur, d'un air médusé.  
_- Je vais m'approcher et vous tendre la main, vous m'entendez ?  
- Je vais lâcher !!!  
- Non, vous n'allez pas lâcher, vous allez tenir bon, c'est un ordre !_  
Le lieutenant esquissa un sourire, faiblement. Et ferma les yeux...

Friner était un poil trop loin. Même en tendant la main, il n'arriverait pas à sa hauteur pour le secourir. Mais il avait bien une trentaine de centimètres à gagner, car la console était assez large et il était fermement agrippé en son milieu. Il fallait agir, vite.

_- J'arrive, lieutenant, tenez bon !_

Tâtonnant pour trouver des prises dignes de ce nom, le commandant progressait doucement. Le jeune homme ne criait plus, ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Peut-être sous la douleur avait-il perdu connaissance. Mais ses doigts accrochés dans la grille tenaient encore. Mais l'action de la dépressurisation, alliée à celle de la grille coupante à souhait, entaillait sa chair et peut-être même ses os. Des gouttes de sang perlaient de ses blessures. Elles prenaient de la vitesse avant de s'éjecter avec fulgurance hors du destroyer. Friner se rendit compte avec horreur que plusieurs des doigts du lieutenant étaient déjà sectionnés, arrachés !

_- Lieutenant ???_

Il avait vraiment perdu connaissance. Mais Friner n'allait pas le laisser tomber comme ça.  
Il assura lentement et fermement la prise de sa main droite, contractant avec violence les muscles de celle-ci. Friner relâcha lentement les doigts de sa main gauche. L'aspiration fit immédiatement son effet et son bras fut brusquement attiré vers le vide de l'espace. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi faciles qu'elles paraissaient. Friner jura tout bas : ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de l'officier ! Il n'arrivait pas à l'agripper. Il pensa furtivement que c'était bien le genre de choses qui pouvaient arriver dans un holofilm d'action, le genre diffusé sur les canaux aux heures de grande écoute. Mais c'était vraiment la réalité, cette fois-ci. Et la vie du jeune lieutenant se jouait à quelques centimètres, terribles... des centimètres qui séparaient la vie de la mort. Friner cracha quelques insultes bien nourries à l'encontre de la fatalité. Mais jamais le destin ni la fatalité ne dirigeraient sa vie, ni ses actes. Jamais.  
Il fit un dangereux effort, tentant d'élonger son bras. Mais la nature humaine était ce qu'elle était, l'humain ne faisait définitivement pas parti de ces espèces extra-terrestres qui avaient la faculté d'allonger leurs membres et il échoua. Ne prenant pas le temps de plus de réflexion, chaque seconde comptait, sa main tâtonna et ses doigts se glissèrent dans la terrible grille et s'y cramponnèrent. Son autre main lâcha la prise si sûre de la console. Son corps bascula violemment et il se retrouva dans la même position que l'officier, la grille commençant à lui taillader les jointures de ses doigts. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ce qu'il faisait était bien plus important que sa douleur. Il passa un bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour soulager un peu la pression et attendit, stoïque.

Encore une fois, le retard était dû à la carence énergétique du destroyer.  
Tardivement et lentement, les épaisses cloisons métalliques se refermèrent sur le vide de l'espace. Il leur fallu deux pleines minutes pour se refermer et isoler totalement la passerelle. Deux minutes pendant lesquelles plusieurs vies furent encore perdues. Plus personne n'espérait quand le cliquetis rassurant du verrouillage des cloisons se fit entendre. Une rumeur de joie parcourut ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

_- L'Empereur soit loué... _marmonna le commandant.

La pression douloureuse sur ses doigts avait disparu. Il poussa cependant un hurlement de souffrance quand il dégagea ses doigts. Ces derniers présentaient de profondes entailles qui mettraient plusieurs semaines à se faire oublier. Heureusement, les os n'étaient pas atteints. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, Friner avait eu de la chance, il le savait.  
Comme le voulait la procédure, l'accès à la passerelle avait été condamnée, jusqu'à ce que les choses soient revenues dans l'ordre. La pression de l'air approchant un chiffre correct, la porte principale se déverrouilla et les hommes d'équipages et médecins qui attendaient derrière purent venir secourir ceux qui en avaient besoin.

_- Commandant ! Vous n'avez rien ? Par l'Empereur… infirmier !  
- Ce n'est rien._

Un infirmier se hâta et appliqua sur les plaies une sorte de gel translucide verdâtre qui eut pour effet de soulager immédiatement la douleur. Après un pansement rapidement effectué, il se dépêcha d'aller soigner l'officier que le commandant venait de sauver au péril de sa vie. Il appliqua le même gel et les plaies cessèrent de saigner. Le jeune homme avait perdu plusieurs doigts, qui restaient accrochés à la maudite grille, mais il aurait pu perdre bien plus encore. L'infirmier entreprit une série de piqûres après avoir vérifié son état de santé.  
Friner se retourna vers un officier proche.

_- La situation ?_ s'enquit-il immédiatement.  
_- Aucune idée, commandant. Nous n'avons plus aucun contact. Impossible de joindre les machinistes, officiers de pont, navigateurs ou radars. Nous sommes « isolés » du reste du vaisseau, je pense que tout le monde l'est, d'ailleurs.  
- Silence, silence !_  
Le commandant eut de la peine à se faire entendre.  
_- Silence, je réclame le silence !_  
Les survivants se taisaient à présent, tandis que les infirmiers et médecins s'affairaient. Friner tendit l'oreille et au bout de quelques secondes, son visage devint anxieux. De sourdes détonations faisaient trembler imperceptiblement le destroyer.  
_- Ils nous tirent toujours dessus !  
- Alors nous sommes perdus, cette fois-ci.  
- Les transports de secours...  
- ... sont pour la plupart endommagés et inaptes au vol,_ continua Friner. _De plus, nous n'aurions jamais le temps matériel de nous frayer un passage vers le hangar. Enfin, je ne compte pas abandonner le reste de mes hommes. Et puis, comme le veut une ancienne tradition ancrée dans la marine, je ne désire pas survivre à mon bâtiment. L'Errinic sera mon tombeau.  
- Commandant ! Commandant, venez voir !_  
La voix était celle d'un des sous-officiers de pont. Il regardait à travers un des petits hublots de la passerelle, qui n'avait pas explosé sous l'impact. Il riait et désignait du doigt quelque chose dans l'espace. Friner s'approcha rapidement.  
_- Regardez !_

**Chapitre 16. Hésitations rebelles**

L'espace.  
Tatooine.  
Une carcasse aux étranges protubérances.  
_- Le croiseur calamari... constata Friner. Celui que nous avons sévèrement endommagé. On dirait que le destin se charge de l'achever._  
Le commandant fronça des sourcils pour mieux y voir.  
_- Il n'a pas réussi à corriger sa route et ses réacteurs encore en état le font dévier droit vers Tatooine ! Il commence à pénétrer dans l'atmosphère..._  
Le reste des hommes et femmes présents faisait cercle autour de leur commandant, essayant d'apercevoir le spectacle.  
_- Dans notre agonie, nous aurons le privilège d'avoir détruit un de leurs gros vaisseaux !_

Au loin, la carlingue du croiseur calamari commençait à s'échauffer sous le frottement des premières particules de la ionosphère. Bientôt la coque vibra sous la pression qui devenait de seconde en seconde plus forte. A ce stade, Friner et ceux qui arrivaient à voir le hublot par-dessus son épaule, apercevaient une énorme boule de feu, semblable à une météorite qui fonçait s'écraser sur la planète jaune. Le croiseur n'arriva pas si loin, cependant, et explosa dans une terrible déflagration, qu'on entendit partout sur Tatooine, de l'astroport de Mos Esley jusqu'au repaire de l'infâme Jabba le Hutt. Certains débris s'échouèrent quand même dans le sable du désert et sur quelques villes, causant des dégâts minimes. Ils furent récupérés et vendus au marché noir. Rares, ces petits morceaux de coques pour la plupart, furent recherchés dans toute la galaxie avec avidité comme symbolisant une grande victoire pour l'Empire.  
Certains à bord de l'Errinic poussèrent des cris de joie. Ils furent de courte durée car la menace de l'autre croiseur calamari était toujours présente. Derrière lui, le soleil projetait un effrayant cône d'ombre sur le destroyer en piteux état...  
_- Je vois certaines de nos tourelles qui continuent à tirer sur le vaisseau ennemi, _commença Friner._ Je suis fier de ces hommes... mes hommes.  
- C'est la fin, commandant ?_

La destruction du croiseur amiral avait jeté un froid sur les rebelles.  
Le commandant en charge du dernier croiseur calamari, Etnyn, avait vivement critiqué l'ordre d'attaquer le destroyer impérial. Que représentait un destroyer pour l'Empire ? Alors que la perte d'un croiseur aussi puissant qu'un croiseur calamari représentait pour l'alliance une perte indéniable. Un vaisseau qui ferait défaut lorsque les rebelles décideraient d'un raid éclair sur une station impériale. Avec lui, des milliers d'hommes venaient de périr. La rébellion vivait des heures sombres et cette perte sèche en vie humaine n'allait pas arranger les choses.  
Etnyn n'était pas de nature belliqueuse. Il était plus vieux que celui qui le commandait, à savoir le défunt commandant Desnea, mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Sa nature préservatrice, précautionneuse, expliquait le fait qu'il ait rarement été muté à des postes de commandement. Mais il n'en prenait pas ombrage et acceptait la situation.

Etnyn délaissa des yeux les débris du croiseur amiral, qui se consumaient dans l'atmosphère de la planète des sables. Son regard se porta sur le fier et impétueux Errinic, qui osait encore les défier. Sa carcasse était criblée d'impacts, de nombreux corps sans vie flottaient, en orbite lente autour du destroyer impérial. Toute lumière avait disparu des hublots et des baies. Des arcs électriques naissaient un peu partout, sur et sous la surface métallique, signes d'une grande instabilité énergétique. En regardant un peu mieux, on apercevait des lueurs d'importants incendies, au plus profond des entrailles du vaisseau. Et pourtant, pourtant... une petite vingtaine de tourelles lasers continuaient d'harceler les boucliers du croiseur calamari. La déficience d'énergie obligeait les canonniers impériaux à réduire la puissance des salves ainsi que leur fréquence. Mais ils continuaient de tirer, inlassablement.

_- Ils tirent toujours ! Pourquoi continuent-ils à tirer ???  
- Ce sont des impériaux. Les canonniers de l'Errinic continueront de tirer jusqu'à la fin. S'ils avaient des pierres à la place de leurs canons, ils tenteraient quand même de nous les envoyer dessus. Ils sont conditionnés pour agir ainsi._  
Etnyn hocha la tête, gravement.  
_- Il faut avouer qu'ils sont têtus, fiers et combattants. Superbement dressés pour obéir. Loyaux envers leur Empereur de pacotille jusqu'à la fin. C'est pathétique.  
- Commandant ?  
- Je vous écoute, enseigne.  
- Les boucliers du croiseur ne sont plus qu'à 70. Nos ailes X et Y perdent la bataille, nombre de nos chasseurs sont revenus aux hangars, gravement endommagés. Les vaisseaux pirates, mercenaires et commerçants, alliés au reste des chasseurs Tie ennemis, harcèlent notre position. Ils sont trop rapides pour la plupart de nos tourelles. D'autre part, nos estimations divergent quand à l'état du destroyer ennemi. Il a toujours de l'énergie en réserve : ses tourelles continuent à nous prendre pour cible. Ses moteurs sont endommagés mais sans gravité ni réactions en chaîne : apparemment, le commandant de l'Errinic a fait dévier toute l'énergie vers l'armement.  
- Aucune estimation quant à sa résistance ?  
- Non.  
- Ce n'est pas mon combat et ce n'est pas mon intention de venger Desnea.  
- Commandant ?_  
Etnyn releva fièrement le menton et parla d'une voix claire.  
_- Moteurs à pleine puissance. Demi-tour, nous rejoignons nos corvettes. Préparez le saut en hyper espace aux coordonnées initiales.  
- Commandant, une communication._  
Sans que ce dernier n'ait donné son accord, un écran s'alluma.  
_- Stupide, c'est stupide ! Maudit Desnea !  
- Je sais,_ commenta Etnyn. _Je ne pouvais rien faire._  
La voix d'Elna était furieuse. Il n'y avait pas que sa voix : son visage était rouge de colère, ses traits tirés. Ses sourcils froncés soulignaient l'expression de ses yeux de braise. Même dans cet état, la jeune rebelle était magnifique.  
_- Nos senseurs indiquent une formation de chasseurs impériaux en approche, releva-t-elle. Mais que diable faites-vous donc ?  
- Le temps est venu de nous replier. Il nous est impossible d'estimer les avaries de l'Errinic et s'il peut nous résister encore longtemps. De toute évidence, il aura pour des semaines de réparation, il faudra en aviser l'alliance. Et je ne désire pas traîner dans ce secteur plus longtemps.  
- Je prépare immédiatement le saut en hyper espace, commandant._  
La voix d'Elna était nouée.  
_- Il faut espérer que les informations que l'agent impérial possède en valent la chandelle.  
- J'espère aussi, Elna. Mais ceci est votre mission. Nous nous retrouverons au point de rendez-vous, bonne chance.  
- Ils sont déjà sur nous, Etnyn ! Envoyez-nous des renforts !_

**Chapitre 17. Sacrifice**

Le jeune pilote impérial Goirdir Fivre venait de quitter sa formation pour prendre en chasse l'aile X d'un ennemi. Celui-ci multipliait désespérément les acrobaties pour distancer le poursuivant. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le chasseur Tie de se rapprocher inexorablement, ses tirs devenaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus mortels. Le pilote rebelle tenta de faire plonger son appareil, dans un dernier espoir. La carlingue frémissait sous la vitesse et il crut que les moteurs de l'appareil allaient le lâcher. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Goirdir Fivre avait anticipé la manoeuvre trop prévisible de l'ennemi. Comme on lui avait enseigné à l'Académie, en situation de panique, une grande majorité de pilotes rebelles tentaient une plongée pour s'échapper. Les statistiques étaient formelles. Aussi, le jeune Goirdir avait prit soin de s'en rappeler pour toujours anticiper sur les manoeuvres ennemies. Comme maintenant. Les quelques dixièmes de seconde que le pilote impérial avait gagné sur sa proie furent fatales à l'adversaire. Le collimateur de visée vint doucement se positionner sur l'appareil ennemi, le doigt sur la gâchette accentua sa pression. Le rebelle le pressentit, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que sa manoeuvre était vouée à l'échec, que le chasseur Tie s'était bien trop rapproché. Il cria de rage, mais aucun son ne sortit du cockpit. Dans l'espace, personne ne vous entend crier. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, l'aile X explosait en myriades de particules lumineuses, qui s'éteignirent aussi subitement qu'elles étaient nées, dans le vide glacial de l'espace.  
_- Joli coup, lieutenant Goirdir, rejoignez la formation !  
- Merci, capitaine... non, attendez !_  
Deux petits points blancs en forme de X s'étaient détachés de la confusion de la mêlée spatiale. A quelques lieux, derrière son appareil. Ils devinrent vite deux chasseurs rebelles qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de laisser la mort de leur camarade impunie. La situation s'aggravait dangereusement car les ennemis n'allaient pas tarder à être sur lui, lâchant leurs salves de feu. Et le jeune Goirdir était encore loin de sa formation. Trop loin.

_- Deux ailes X me prennent en chasse à seize heures !  
- Tâchez de jouer un peu avec eux, nous arrivons._  
La voix de son capitaine était grave mais sereine. Goirdir fut immédiatement apaisé.  
_- Faites vite !_

Les premières salves laser se jetèrent sur lui avec férocité. Les moteurs enclenchés à fond, le pilote impérial tenta de faire jouer son atout : la vitesse et la maniabilité de son appareil. Si la distance ne s'était pas réduite, elle ne s'était pas non plus agrandie et le danger restait menaçant. Tant que faire se pouvait, Goirdir dirigeait son appareil vers les points amis qui se précipitaient à son secours. Mais les rebelles ne furent pas dupes. Un des deux appareils se détacha sur sa droite, décrivant une ellipse assez large et obligeant le chasseur Tie à dévier de sa course s'il voulait espérer contenir les assaillants. L'autre rebelle manoeuvrait avec aisance derrière son chasseur Tie, espaçant ses tirs pour se concentrer sur leur précision. Le pilote impérial reconnut là un vieux de la vieille, qui avait du bouchon et des milliers d'heures de vol derrière lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore, lui, le jeune officier émoulu, fraîchement sorti d'école. Que pouvait-il faire donc ? Il n'arrivait pas à le semer, et même, la situation semblait se dégrader de seconde en seconde. Il semblait que la distance qui séparait les deux appareils diminuait, malgré les efforts désespérés de Goirdir. Inconsciemment, il effectua une manoeuvre qui n'était pas une manoeuvre de repli mais une manoeuvre d'attaque. On l'appelait communément à l'Académie « le grand huit ». L'aile X du poursuivant s'en rendit compte et il en profita pour gagner quelques mètres sur son futur trophée. Par contre et bizarrement, l'autre appareil, qui pesait sur la course du pilote et l'obligeait à dévier sa trajectoire, à l'opposé des renforts, ne vit rien venir et se retrouva légèrement en delà du vaisseau de Goirdir. Ce fut la surprise totale. Le jeune lieutenant ne perdit pas de temps. Il braqua les commandes de son appareil à fond et son organe de visée s'ajusta l'ombre d'une seconde sur l'appareil du malheureux rebelle. Cela lui suffit. Il ne saurait jamais s'il venait de jouer de chance ou pas, mais l'aile X fut gravement touchée par son tir précis et rapide. Quelques instants plus tard elle explosa toute seule dans le vide de l'espace. Le pilote s'était néanmoins éjecté, mais sa durée de vie ne frôlait pas la paire d'heures s'il n'était pas récupéré très vite. Cela importait bien peu au jeune Goirdir qui se trouvait alors en position critique. Un tir bien ajusté lui fit croire que c'en était terminé de lui. Mais il n'avait endommagé que l'aile gauche de son chasseur Tie, qui partit en vrille incontrôlée. Tout allait bientôt être fini car les commandes ne répondaient plus, ou pas assez du moins pour rétablir l'assiette de l'appareil. Le poursuivant ajusta tranquillement son appareil de visée et un sourire vint effleurer son visage raviné par le temps.  
Il y eut une terrible déflagration. Le tir avait touché les organes vitaux de l'appareil, qui se désintégra littéralement, ne laissant que quelques poussières métalliques. La seconde aile X n'était plus ! Goirdir tira péniblement sur les commandes et au bout de quelques secondes, son chasseur filait droit, libre de tout poursuivant mais l'aile gauche sérieusement endommagée.

_- Merci, capitaine !  
- De rien p'tit gars..._  
Le chef d'escadron inspecta des yeux les dégâts sur l'appareil de son protégé.  
_- Ca va tenir, lieutenant ?  
- Ca va tenir, capitaine. Il faudra bien, je ne compte pas vous laisser toutes les médailles !  
- C'est bon,_ fit-il en souriant, _il y en aura pour tout le monde. Allez on reprend la formation et on rejoint le convoi, vite. On a un peu de retard mais on est dans les temps. C'est parti._

Le convoi...  
...était franchement en mauvaise posture ! La corvette Corellienne qui retenait prisonnier l'officier Drek ne comptait pas se faire aborder aussi facilement. De gigantesques salves de batteries lasers s'abattaient sur les navettes de l'Empire qui osaient s'approcher de trop près. Pour rajouter à l'impossibilité de la situation, un nombre important d'ailes X et Y rebelles s'acharnaient sur elles, dans le but évident d'en détruire le maximum pour empêcher l'abordage du cargo. Les chasseurs de l'Empire peinaient à assurer la sécurité des navettes d'assaut, prises entre deux feux, celui des chasseurs rebelles et celui de la corvette ennemie qui ne ménageait pas sa puissance de destruction. Les pertes étaient terribles, aussi bien d'un coté que de l'autre.

Les chasseurs impériaux étaient arrivés au but qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Et rapidement, même. Une explosion naquit sur le dos de la corvette, qui se propagea aux réacteurs, les mettant hors service. C'était une faille bien connue des corvettes de type Corellienne, exploitée depuis longtemps par les flottes de l'Empire. Il était de notoriété publique que ces corvettes jouent mal leur rôle de vaisseau de guerre, de toute façon. Ainsi, depuis plusieurs années, elles étaient reléguées à des missions de transport ou d'escorte. Mais les rebelles pêchaient par leur nombre réduit de vaisseaux et navettes, et souvent se trouvaient dans l'obligation d'utiliser ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Et ils avaient beaucoup de corvettes Corelliennes, malheureusement pour eux. Et ce qui se passait en ce moment n'était que le résultat d'une bête faille de sécurité dans la conception de la corvette, quelques tirs savamment ajustés au niveau des réacteurs, mal protégés et mal isolés, provoquant dans le meilleur des cas une coupure volontaire d'énergie dans les réacteurs, et une immobilisation de la corvette, incapable désormais de manœuvrer ou de passer en vitesse lumière, et dans le pire des cas amenant à la destruction pure et simple de la corvette. Mais heureusement pour Drek, cela n'arriva pas. Cependant, même paralysée, la corvette tirait inlassablement sur tout ce qui s'approchait trop près d'elle, et depuis quelques minutes, sentant le danger venir, sur tous les transports. Une quinzaine de navettes d'assaut faisaient voile vers la corvette. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas tous contenir d'équipage, c'était impossible ! Dans le doute, il fallait bien se résoudre à en détruire le plus possible, en espérant détruire la bonne. Le capitaine de la corvette espérait sincèrement et naïvement avoir cette chance…

Dans le feu de l'action, une navette que Goirdir reconnut comme celle qui transportait l'escadron Ender, réussit à s'approcher convenablement du vaisseau Corellien. A cette courte distance, les batteries lasers se montraient plutôt inefficaces et les faisceaux lumineux frôlaient la carlingue du vaisseau pour se perdre dans la bataille, plus loin. C'est pourquoi une aile Y rebelle, voyant venir le danger impérial, décocha l'un de ses puissants missiles qui fila vite et droit vers Ben et ses compagnons. Un missile particulièrement véloce, qui était attiré par la chaleur infrarouge dégagée par les moteurs subluminiques, facilement repérable dans le froid sidéral. Un missile qui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de les épargner. La navette d'assaut était maintenant tout près du navire Corellien et entamait sa procédure d'arrimage forcé. Mais le missile lancé vers elle ne lui permettrait jamais de mettre en sécurité les hommes qu'elle abritait. C'était trop tard.  
Goirdir décrocha et se précipita en vitesse maximale sur la navette.  
_- Lieutenant, que faites-vous ?_  
C'était sa première mission en milieu hostile, après bien des années d'entraînements.  
_- Lieutenant, reprenez la formation !_  
Il avait eu une merveilleuse enfance, loin des tracas du monde extérieur, sur Naboo. Le soleil et la nature l'avaient vu grandir et mûrir, auprès de ses frères et soeurs qu'il aimait.  
_- Pilote, je vous ordonne de revenir !_  
Goirdir avait incorporé l'Académie très tôt et s'était révélé l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, faisant la fierté de ses parents qui ne tarissaient plus d'éloges quand ils parlaient de leur fils aîné.  
_- Lieutenant Goirdir... _soupira son capitaine de vol, qui avait compris ses intentions.  
Le jeune homme avait les yeux remplis de larmes, se rappelant les différents événements de sa vie, qui défilaient devant ses yeux comme dans un kaléidoscope géant.  
_- ... nous nous retrouverons là-haut, au paradis des justes... _souffla le capitaine.  
Il se remémora les paroles de son officier supérieur, lorsque celui-ci lui avait apprit sa participation à une mission de la plus haute importance, la protection du convoi d'abordage.  
_- Vous savez ce qu'est une mission de la plus haute importance ?  
- Non, capitaine.  
- C'est une mission où l'on a des récompenses... mais où les récompenses sont envoyées à votre famille. Alors faites attention à vous !_  
Son chasseur Tie arriverait juste à temps pour croiser la trajectoire du missile et empêcher la destruction de la navette de l'escadron Ender. Au lieu d'avoir un déluge de morts à son palmarès, ce maudit missile n'en causerait qu'une seule, la sienne. Il repensa une dernière fois à la photo, dans sa chambre... sa famille qui l'entourait, lors de la délivrance de son diplôme académique.

Il coupa les moteurs... et il s'arrêta de penser.

**Chapitre 18. Adieu Nyaris… **

A la lisère du champ de bataille, à limite de vision humaine, une série d'éclairs vifs et lumineux vit le jour. Nyaris devina ce qui s'y passait. Non parce qu'il avait une excellente vue, mais parce qu'il avait remarqué, tout comme son pilote, le survol de sa navette il y a quelques petites minutes par une phalange de douze chasseurs bombardiers impériaux. Ils se dirigeaient vers la corvette corellienne restée en retrait. Cette dernière, voyant le combat tourner en déconfiture pour ses comparses rebelles, était en train de manœuvrer pour quitter le champ de bataille. Dans quelques minutes, elle aurait engagé son hyperpropulsion si les bombardiers en provenance de l'Errinic n'étaient pas intervenus.

Dans un passage parfait, évitant le tir de barrage des maigres canons de la corvette, ils avaient concentré leurs torpilles à proton sur un seul et même endroit : le réacteur central. Situé sur l'épine dorsale de la corvette, il était de notoriété d'être particulièrement vulnérable aux tirs, en dépit des boucliers. La chance – ou l'efficacité – fut cette fois du coté de l'empire et la réaction en chaîne tant attendue détruisit le réacteur, endommagea les secondaires et coupa tous les systèmes défensifs de la corvette.

_- Il reste toujours la seconde corvette_, constata Nyaris.

Le pilote acquiesça.

_- Pourvu que nous arrivions saufs._

Des dizaines de transports, dont celui de l'escadron Ender et celui de l'officier Nyaris, volaient vers la corvette qui retenait captif le précieux agent de l'Ubiqtorat. De temps à autre, un missile largué d'une aile X ou une salve tirée de la corvette endommageait ou détruisait l'un des transports, au hasard. Arrivés à hauteur de débarquement, il ne restait plus que huit transports en état. Et l'Ender ainsi que Nyaris avaient survécu.

_- Attention, pilote !!!_ rugit soudain l'officier.

Surgissant du néant, une aile X se positionna sur leur trajet, menaçante. La seconde d'après, deux torpilles à proton fusaient vers le transport impérial. Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de plonger en piqué, à peine eut-il le temps de virer de bord pour éviter une torpille… et se prendre de justesse sa sœur jumelle, qui explosa sur la turbine à ions, arrière bâbord. Le vaisseau partit en vrille incontrôlée.

L'impact fut terrible. Le réacteur fut entièrement détruit et la coque sévèrement endommagée, ce qui dépressurisa irrémédiablement l'intérieur du transport. L'onde de choc se répercutant dans l'appareil envoya Nyaris valser dans la cabine de pilotage : il se trouvait debout derrière son pilote. Il y eut un bruit d'os brisés qui laissa craindre le pire. A l'arrière du transport, plusieurs caissons métalliques se désolidarisèrent et vinrent semer une mort rapide par écrasement sur trois soldats pourtant solidement attachés.

Le pilote, harnaché selon la procédure standard, s'en tira sans séquelles et mit plusieurs précieuses minutes à stabiliser l'appareil. Dans le même temps, il mit tout en œuvre pour éviter une explosion brutale : coupure des réacteurs, déviation de l'énergie vers les systèmes de survie. Il procéda rapidement à l'envoi d'un message de détresse, mais se doutait bien que personne ne viendrait les récupérer avant la fin de la bataille.

Quand tout ce qui devait être fait fut tenté, le pilote se déharnacha et vint porter secours au lieutenant Nyaris. Il s'en était tiré, mais dans un piteux état. Son visage présentait une énorme plaie saignante au niveau du front. Les os de son bras droit étaient visiblement en miette et son épaule déboîtée. Une longue estafilade saignante sur sa jambe droite laissait présager qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Nyaris hurlait de douleur. Il était médicalement impossible pour le pilote de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva, fouilla rapidement un caisson et en sortit un produit étrangement vert et étrangement translucide. Il transféra rapidement le produit dans une seringue hypodermique et l'injecta dans le cou du lieutenant. Ce dernier cessa de crier et perdit conscience. Le pilote déverrouilla et fit coulisser le panneau central qui séparait cockpit et arrière du transport. Malgré son expérience, il faillit vomir à la vue du spectacle. Certains soldats étaient encore inconscients, d'autres choqués. Un des soldats avait eu le cran de se détacher pour vérifier l'état de ses trois camarades, visiblement morts sur le coup. Deux avaient eu la boîte crânienne défoncée par un des caissons qui s'étaient libérés, le dernier présentait une cage thoracique béante et défoncée, blessure causée par le coin saillant d'un des caissons, qui portait encore la trace de son sang. Dans l'ensemble ils avaient eu une mort rapide, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait leur espérer. Le sang s'écoulait lentement le long des parois métalliques du vaisseau, et se rejoignit lentement en une mare de sang informe en son milieu. L'odeur devenait écoeurante.

_- Foutez les caisses dans le compartiment annexe et rattachez-vous rapidement. Ca vaut mieux pour vous. Je vous tiendrais au courant de nos chances de survie et…_

Un sifflement qui s'amplifiait. Le pilote l'entendait depuis plusieurs minutes, sans y porter de l'intérêt. Mais le sifflement était devenu suraigu et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la minuscule brèche béante qui s'ouvrait vers l'espace. La minuscule brèche devint petite, et l'oxygène du transport commença à quitter la navette en fusant et tourbillonnant. C'était la fin, mais ils lutteraient jusqu'au bout.

_- Caisson de droite, matériel de soudage et chalumeau ! Vite !_

Le pilote désigna du doigt un des caissons qui était resté maintenu. Il y eut un horrible craquement, le pilote devinait ce qui se passait, et ressentait la souffrance de la coque de son vaisseau, qui luttait devant la pression du vide. Soudain, toutes les lumières de la navette s'éteignirent de concert, seul subsistait l'éclairage rouge pâle de secours.

_- Il y a d'autres fuites !_ hurla-t-il. _Trouvez-les et faites quelque chose ! Sauvez vos vies !_

Les soldats se mirent en branle très rapidement et le pilote regagna le cockpit, visiblement inquiet. Le transport était immobilisé dans le vide de l'espace, en pleine bataille spatiale. Une proie tellement facile. Le pilote se demandait encore pourquoi l'aile X qui les avait touché n'était pas venu les achever. Il sortit rapidement une couverture chauffante qu'il plaça sur le corps du lieutenant Nyaris, avant de s'installer à nouveau aux commandes du transport.

_- Par l'Empereur… faites que…_

Ses doigts jouèrent sur plusieurs écrans tactiles. Des jauges virtuelles apparurent, qui clignotaient dangereusement au rouge. Il tenta plusieurs combinaisons, divers schémas énergétiques, en vain. Il tapa de son poing sur la console et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

_- Pi… pilote ? Situation… grave ?_ fit Nyaris qui venait de reprendre conscience.

Le pilote tourna la tête, lentement.

_- Critique,_ répondit-il en soupirant. _Moteur gauche détruit, instabilité énergétique. Je ne peux relancer le moteur droit sans risque d'explosion. Il y a des micros fuites un peu partout sur la carlingue, l'oxygène s'échappe de partout. Au mieux, nous tiendrons un petit quart d'heure, à ce rythme. Au pire, dans quelques secondes, une brèche peut devenir une fissure géante et le vaisseau peut imploser, si nous ne mourrons pas avant._

Nyaris sourit doucement.

_- Ré… réparations ?_

_- Vos hommes sont dessus. Nous verrons combien de minutes nous sauverons. Ah oui, j'oubliais, notre transport est immobile au beau milieu de la bataille qui fait rage. Vous savez ce que je veux dire._

Le lieutenant hocha la tête. Quelqu'un frappa sur la cloison et le pilote fit coulisser le panneau métallique à nouveau. Un soldat se tenait derrière.

_- On a fait ce qu'on a pu avec le matériel. Il reste des fissures, mais inaccessibles. Verdict ?_

Le pilote s'approcha à nouveau de ses consoles. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il parla d'une voix éteinte et grave.

_- Treize minutes d'oxygène… et…_

Un bip long et strident les fit sursauter. Le pilote inspecta son écran principal et désactiva le système d'alerte.

_- … notre cellule énergétique est hors service. Nous sommes sur la cellule de secours, elle-même endommagée. Dans treize minutes, plus d'oxygène et dans un peu moins de temps, plus d'énergie. Plus d'ordinateurs, plus de contacts avec l'extérieur et l'obscurité totale. Vous voulez envoyer un dernier message, lieutenant ?_

Ce dernier acquiesça faiblement. Le pilote tapota quelques touches et amena un portatif radio jusqu'à l'officier blessé.

_- Il n'y aura pas de réponse, nous ne pouvons plus qu'émettre._

_- Merci, pilote. Appro… approchez la radio._

Ce dernier s'exécuta, non sans émotion et non sans trembler d'une peur qu'il n'arrivait plus à masquer. Il fit signe à Nyaris de parler.

_- Escadron Ender… commandant Friner, ici le lieutenant Nyaris. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être la cause de cet assaut. Mon transport a été gravement touché. Je souhaite bonne chance à l'escadron Ender et aussi à vous, Friner. Je sais que vous réussirez. Vive l'Empereur et gloire à l'Empire… Adieu !_

Un grésillement naquit. Le pilote hocha la tête négativement, faisant comprendre à Nyaris que ses derniers mots n'avaient pu être transmis.

_- Vous entendez ?_ fit le stormtrooper resté dans le sas.

_- La radio qui…_ commença le pilote.

_- Non, ça !_

Il désigna une marque sur la verrière en transparacier du cockpit. La marque s'étendit horizontalement d'un bout à l'autre, dans un craquement sinistre. Puis d'autres marques jaillirent verticalement de la première.

_- Tous à l'arrière !_ hurla le pilote.

_- Laissez-moi !_ brailla Nyaris.

Mais ses ordres étaient vains. Il était déjà en train de hurler de douleur : le pilote et le stormtrooper le traînaient en arrière, sans aucun ménagement pour ses os broyés. La verrière implosa au moment ou les pieds de Nyaris disparaissaient par le sas du cockpit. Une seconde après, le panneau métallique se verrouillait. Encore moins d'une seconde après, le vide s'était fait dans le cockpit et des morceaux de transparacier flottaient ça et là. Le froid sidéral acheva les ordinateurs et les écrans encore en vie.

_- Aaaah ! Pitié !_

Les deux hommes lâchèrent Nyaris.

_- C'est fini, lieutenant. Reposez-vous._

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, le visage blême et les mâchoires encore crispées par la terrible douleur, qui s'atténua petit à petit grâce à l'injection faite plus tôt. Plusieurs stormtroopers s'étaient levés, scrutant le pilote avec insistance. Ils perdirent tout espoir quand ce dernier leur adressa un hochement de tête négatif. L'un des soldats s'affairait sur une caisse ouverte. Il se retourna, triomphant.

_- Plusieurs combinaisons de survie spatiale._

_- Je sais, _fit le pilote. _Quatre unités. C'est tout ce que la maintenance impériale de Mos Esley est arrivée à nous fournir, avant le départ de la mission._

Ils étaient **onze** survivants.

_- Voilà ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines minutes. L'éclairage de secours va s'éteindre et il n'y aura plus un gramme d'énergie dans le vaisseau. La température va lentement baisser jusqu'à devenir mortelle. Le vide va se faire peu à peu ressentir dans la pièce, mais je pense que nous serons loin d'ici là. Et nous aurons eu de la chance si ce qui reste de la navette n'implose pas avant._

_- Courte paille ?_ questionna un soldat. _Une combinaison d'office pour notre officier._

_- Je… ne prendrais aucune combinaison,_ déclara Nyaris.

_- Voyons,_ réagit le pilote. _Votre rôle est de survivre. Vous avez été formé pour ça, et nous avons été formé pour nous sacrifier. C'est ainsi._

_- Ne dites pas de conneries… arrêtez les sermons académiques… ça ne tient plus ici. Dans mon état… je ne survivrais pas à une sortie dans l'espace. Vous… vous le savez._

Le pilote acquiesça silencieusement.

_- Je reste avec vous, alors,_ ajouta ce dernier.

Un autre stormtrooper s'avança vers eux.

_- Je ne quitterais pas ce rafiot, officier._

_- Ni moi._

L'instant d'après, tous les survivants s'étaient déclarés prêts à rester sur le navire en perdition. Nyaris souriait doucement, conscient de la force de cohésion impériale.

_- Je serais heureux de mourir à vos cotés, fidèles soldats de l'Empereur._

_- Pour l'Empereur !_ fit une voix.

_- Vive l'Empire !_ lança une autre en écho.

_- Il y a des masques à oxygène dans les compartiments supérieurs,_ poursuivit le pilote, pragmatique. _Détachez-les. Il faut sortir les bouteilles à oxygène des combinaisons de survie et y brancher les masques. Allez, exécution avant qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière !_

La manœuvre fut rapidement effectuée, malgré le poids des bouteilles.

_- Fouillez également les caissons, sortez toutes les couvertures chauffantes._

Nyaris se demandait sincèrement s'ils avaient la moindre chance. L'effet de l'anti-douleur commençait à s'estomper et l'officier grimaça. Dans quelques minutes, il prierait la mort de venir le libérer. Conformément à ce qu'avait annoncé le pilote, l'éclairage se tut brusquement, et toute vie électronique prit fin dans le vaisseau. La température descendit allègrement sous les cinq degrés Celsius et le sifflement monotone des dizaines de brèches persistait, effrayant.

_- Soldats… les dés sont jetés. Jouons la scène finale avec honneur !_

Ils s'engoncèrent dans leurs armures, puis dans les couvertures chauffantes, avant de partager les masques à oxygène. Tous les soldats se placèrent en cercle autour du corps de leur officier et attendirent leur libération, confiants dans la mort autant que dans l'Empereur…

**Chapitre 19. A l'assaut de la corvette rebelle !**

Le servant de la disqueuse laser achevait de découper le sas. Berek leva la main droite et fit quelques signes à ses hommes. Certains laissèrent pendre leur fusil d'assaut pour s'emparer de grenades de diverses formes. Le bruit de la disqueuse s'éteignit. Le servant la retira immédiatement du passage, malgré le poids d'une telle machine, destinée à couper les coques les plus épaisses. Berek ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se servit des aptitudes particulières de son imposant physique pour balancer un puissant coup de pied dans la paroi. Celle-ci s'abattit dans un nuage de poussière et de particules métalliques en suspension. Profitant de son élan, il mit genou à terre et braqua son arme vers la sortie. Simultanément, plusieurs de ses hommes lancèrent des grenades à travers la brèche. Il y en avait de trois sortes. Les premières grenades avaient pour but d'aveugler les éventuels défenseurs. Celles qui suivirent n'avaient d'effet que sur les armes et les systèmes défensifs électroniques, projetant une pulsation électromagnétique destructrice. Les dernières grenades étaient des grenades explosives, tout simplement.  
Le couloir était entièrement dégagé. Des corps de rebelles gisaient sur le sol, ensanglantés. Les grenades avaient fonctionné parfaitement. Aux deux extrémités du couloir, les rebelles avaient dressés de sommaires barricades. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit utilisation de son arme car l'onde de choc électromagnétique était passée par là. Surpris, désorientés, cédant à un début de panique, les ennemis abandonnèrent leurs barrages de fortunes. Sans armes, il était suicidaire de vouloir résister à une offensive impériale, qui plus est une offensive de commandos hyper entraînés. Mais il y avait d'autres armes, d'autres soldats et certainement d'autres barrages à bord de la corvette corellienne.  
Sur un autre signe de main, l'escadron Ender investit le couloir et sécurisa les deux extrémités. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. L'effet de surprise était passé et les rebelles s'organisaient. Les premiers tirs fusèrent, obligeant les hommes de l'Ender à se mettre à couvert.

_- Deux équipes,_ ordonna Berek. _La première remonte la corvette en direction du poste de pilotage. L'autre descend vers les salles moteurs et les capsules de sauvetages. Vérifiez tout ! L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat doit être libéré à tout prix... et rapidement ! Aux dernières transmissions, le croiseur calamari fonce droit sur nous ! Je ne crois pas qu'il nous laissera nous en tirer aussi facilement. Nous disposons d'une dizaine de minutes. Alors faites vite !_

Il y eut des hochements de tête et l'escadron Ender se scinda en deux entités. Berek, Emon et Ben faisaient parti de l'une d'entre elles.

_- Agissons vite, _déclara Emon. _Ils sont capables de tout et j'ai peur pour Drek._

Ben approuva de la tête. Dans leur arsenal, il restait encore un nombre important de grenades offensives et ils n'hésitèrent pas à s'en servir copieusement. Les barrages ennemis reculaient et les corps s'amoncelaient, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de Drek. D'autre part, les couloirs s'agrandissaient, obligeant à toujours plus de vigilance. Et la précipitation engendra quelques erreurs. Une porte donnait sur une petite chambre d'équipage plongée dans l'obscurité, pourtant sécurisée par un membre de l'escadron. Mais trop vite sécurisée. Le rebelle, certainement très bien caché, fit irruption dans leurs dos, tira sur un impérial à bout portant, le tuant, et en blessa un autre. Les soldats de l'Ender répliquèrent et l'abattirent, mais un goût amer leur restait dans la bouche.

_- Dyosis ?  
- Il est mort,_ constata Emon.  
_- Ces sales rebelles vont nous le payer !_ ragea Ben.  
Berek siffla entre ses dents et rechargea plusieurs cellules énergétiques dans son arme.  
_- Reprenez vos positions, la bataille n'est pas finie !_ lança-t-il. _Emon à ma droite, les autres, derrière moi ! Ben, couvre-nous ! Il faut qu'on investisse la salle de mess, à une dizaine de mètres en amont dans le couloir !_  
Il désigna la pièce du menton.  
_- Elle nous permettra d'avoir un bon contrôle de la situation. Faites attention, elle possède deux entrées et les rebelles ne la lâcheront pas sans combattre.  
- C'est parti_, lâcha Emon d'une voix furieuse.  
_- Allez-y sans craintes,_ railla Ben. _Le premier qui dépasse de son abri, je le pulvérise._

Emon jeta un oeil sur le jeune soldat et admira la confiance extérieure qu'il affichait. Le mess du vaisseau était une grande salle, remplie de tables et de chaises, agrémentée de plantes artificielles. Au bout de la salle, un self-service distribuait nourriture et boissons aux membres de l'équipage en pause. A l'autre bout de la salle, qui devait faire une bonne vingtaine de mètres, un petit espace ceint de panneaux en bois et en verre était réservé aux officiers de la corvette rebelle. Plusieurs rebelles étaient postés à divers endroits de la salle et avaient pour consigne de tenir la salle à tout prix. Ils ne furent pas surpris quand les premiers membres de l'escadron Ender déboulèrent dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent un tir de barrage intensif, mais quantité ne rime pas toujours avec qualité. Leurs tirs, souvent imprécis, s'abattirent partout sauf où il fallait. Leur entraînement au tir y était aussi pour quelque chose, sans doutes.  
Emon pénétra dans la pièce en premier. Il décocha plusieurs tirs au jugé et roula se protéger derrière une table, qu'il renversa pour l'occasion. Une pluie de lasers suivit, un peu tard pour toucher le rapide membre de l'Oméga Force. Ceux qui le suivirent eurent plus de difficultés, mais comparé aux entraînements, c'était une partie de plaisir. Emon renversa plusieurs tables encore et se chargea de dresser un barrage sommaire pour faciliter l'entrée du mess aux autres soldats. C'était plutôt un luxe pour eux, car ils seraient entrés de toute manière.  
Ben se mit à genoux, en position de tir. Il s'obligea à contrôler sa respiration, clef de la réussite au tir de précision. Quand une partie de l'escadron se lança dans le couloir en direction de la cantine, Ben était prêt. Son oeil était rivé sur ses instruments de tir : guidon et cran de mire. Une première forme hostile ne tarda pas à se lever, tout au fond du couloir, quittant l'abri improvisé. Ben pointa rapidement son canon vers la forme, aligna son guidon sur son cran de mire et entama avec son doigt la course de la détente. Quand il su, d'expérience, que la détente de son arme était arrivée au point de décrochage, il vérifia une dernière fois que ses instruments de visée étaient nets et la cible légèrement floue. C'était un des points à respecter pour un tir précis. L'oeil ne pouvant physiquement focaliser à la fois sur la cible et sur les organes de visées, il fallait par défaut s'attacher à ce que ceux-ci soient d'une netteté irréprochable, à contrario de l'objectif visé. Qu'importe où le laser allait toucher, du moment qu'il touchait quand même. A cette distance, l'arme de Ben était beaucoup moins précise, mais suffisamment quand même pour abattre un ennemi. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer... et son doigt acheva la course de la détente. L'arme cracha son rayon mortel.  
Au fond du couloir, un cri se fit entendre et une forme sombre s'abattit au sol. Ben esquissa un léger sourire. Aussitôt, deux autres formes se levèrent. Les coéquipiers de Ben se préparaient à entrer dans le mess, il fallait leur donner encore un peu de temps. Il ajusta encore une fois son arme, plus rapidement cependant, et tira sur une des formes. Il ne su jamais si son laser avait atteint quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais les défenseurs rebelles cessèrent de tirer pendant deux ou trois secondes. A ce stade, Emon, Berek et les autres s'étaient pratiquement tous introduits dans la salle de cantine. Ben lâcha une dernière salve au jugé et retourna à l'abri du coude de corridor.

Dans le feu de l'action, il était difficile de parler et de se faire comprendre. Aussi les membres de l'Ender ne parlaient pas mais communiquaient par signe. Un langage qu'Emon comprenait aussi car il l'utilisait couramment, du moins une des variantes de ce langage gestuel. En effet, chaque groupe d'intervention créait, au fil des entraînements et des missions, son propre code et ses propres gestes. La base restait mais certains signent différaient fondamentalement. Du moins pour des personnes extérieures à ce système de langage. Emon, par habitude et par assimilation, comprenait la majorité des signes de l'escadron Ender.  
On lui fit signe. Un doigt levé. Puis une direction donnée. Emon regarda plus attentivement et aperçut un rebelle à quelques mètres, à couvert derrière le comptoir du self-service. Il enchaînait rafale sur rafale pour tenir à distance les membres de l'Ender, qui répondaient sporadiquement mais sans fenêtre de tir et sans trop d'espoir. De plus, les autres rebelles dans la salle continuaient à les prendre pour cible. Ces maudits tiraient à intervalles irréguliers mais sûrement : leurs impacts se rapprochaient dangereusement.  
On lui refit signe. Une main ouverte qui passe plusieurs fois au-dessus de la tête. Un geste de main, le pouce désignant celui qui parlait et l'index pointé dans sa direction. Un doigt tourné vers le bas qui dessine un petit cercle. Pourquoi pas, se dit Emon. Ce dernier leur renvoya le signe universel de celui qui avait bien compris : le pouce levé en l'air.  
Plusieurs membres de l'escadron se dressèrent les uns après les autres, soudainement, lâchant une ou deux salves puis replongeant à l'abri. Emon rampa rapidement sur le sol, aussi vite qu'il le pu, s'attendant à être prit pour cible par le tireur rebelle. Ce dernier, momentanément occupé par la riposte impériale massive, n'avait pas vu l'ennemi le contourner par le flanc. Quand le déluge cessa et qu'il reprit sa contre-attaque, le rebelle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un élément ennemi n'était plus à sa place. Ce manque d'observation lui fut fatal. Emon progressa jusqu'à portée de tir, avec précaution. Il ajusta et tira sans se poser de questions. Le rebelle cria, dans sa brève agonie il se tourna vers l'officier de l'Oméga Force et comprit son erreur, avant que les limbes ténébreux de la mort viennent voiler sa vue... pour toujours. Emon avait maintenant une position stratégique, à la fois parce qu'à l'écart du reste de l'escadron Ender, et aussi parce que le comptoir de la cantine lui offrait une excellente protection. Il fut vite rejoint par un autre camarade et à deux, prenant soin de bien viser, ils firent des ravages dans la défense ennemie. Quand le dernier rebelle encore en vie comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus riposter sans signer son arrêt de mort, il entreprit de fuir par la seconde porte de la cantine, opposée à la première. Ce fut sans compter la rapidité de réflexe des assaillants impériaux. Plusieurs tirs l'atteignirent en même temps, à la tête et dans le dos. Le rebelle n'eut pas le temps de se voir mourir.  
Emon et ses camarades firent le tour méthodique de la grande salle, pour bien vérifier qu'aucun rebelle ne s'y était malencontreusement caché.

_- Salle sécurisée !_ lança Emon.  
Le chef de l'escouade tapota quelques codes sur le bracelet électronique, fixé sur son poignet.  
_- Ben, tu me reçois ?  
- Affirmatif, Berek._  
_- La salle est sécurisée. Les rebelles ne doivent pas s'en être rendus compte, encore. Nous allons emprunter le couloir opposé au votre. D'après le plan, il rejoint votre couloir par le coté. Nous attaquerons sur deux flancs. Dès que tu entendras nos premières salves, ouvre le feu sur le barrage et rejoins-nous. Compris ?_  
_- Affirmatif. Over, _répondit Ben d'une voix impatiente.

Berek désigna la porte par laquelle ils allaient continuer.

_- Nous allons prendre les rebelles par le coté. Hâtons-nous !_

Les membres de l'Ender répondirent d'un seul concert et suivirent leur leader.  
Les rebelles furent littéralement prit de court. Ils avaient fait l'erreur d'amasser le reste de leurs soldats sur ce barrage. Attaqués des deux cotés à la fois, avec la force et l'efficacité des troupes d'élite de l'Empire, ils ne durèrent pas plus de quelques minutes. Il y eut deux blessés du coté de l'Ender et on dénombra douze corps rebelles derrière le barrage improvisé. Une fois encore, tout démontrait l'extrême entraînement des membres de l'escadron Ender et leur capacité à gérer n'importe quelle situation, même désavantagés et dépassés numériquement.  
Ils fouillèrent les salles annexes mais revinrent bredouilles. Après avoir pris contact avec le second groupe, qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la corvette, ils apprirent que la résistance ennemie avait été ardue. Ils avaient perdu deux membres et progressaient lentement. Il semblait que chaque rebelle à bord se soit armé, prêt à défendre sa vie jusqu'au bout.  
Berek rappela à lui ses compagnons épars.

_- Au poste de pilotage ! _ordonna-t-il._ Il nous reste 5 minutes !_

**Chapitre 20. Libération**

_- Nous sommes perdus._

La voix du capitaine de corvette était pâle et blême. Il avait espéré contenir l'assaut impérial, mais rien ne semblait arrêter ces hommes en armures blanches de combat. Ils progressaient avec une efficacité mortelle, passant par dessus les barrages rebelles sans difficultés, laissant derrière eux des corps sans vie et des couloirs tâchés de sang.

_- Capitaine, il doit y avoir un moyen !_  
_- Non Elna, il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a plus. Il n'y en a jamais eu.  
- Les capsules de sauvetage ?  
- Nous ne pouvons maintenant plus y accéder !  
- Ma navette est encore arrimée, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons encore fuir, tous les deux avec le prisonnier.  
- Elle a été détruite lors de l'assaut,_ répondit tristement le capitaine. _Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Notre croiseur allié ne sera sur les lieux que dans quelques minutes. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose. Il est harcelé par les impériaux. Nos assaillants seront là dans quelques secondes, eux. C'est fini.  
- Vous allez enclencher l'autodestruction de la corvette ?_ s'enquit Elna.  
_- Non. Je ne ferais pas ça à mon bâtiment. De toute façon, nous mourrons quand même. Rien ne les arrêtera plus, désormais. Si nous ne mourrons pas de la main de nos ennemis, je pense malheureusement que ce sera par la main de nos amis. Le croiseur calamari ne va certainement pas passer en hyperespace avant d'avoir eu la certitude que ni eux, ni nous, ne récupérerons l'agent des Renseignements Impériaux. Alors, combattons comme des hommes et pas comme des lâches..._  
Le capitaine poussa un long soupir.  
_- J'avais promis à ma fille de passer un peu de temps avec elle, une fois cette mission terminée. La pauvre petite... quel imbécile je fais, vraiment.  
- Je n'ai jamais compris où était vraiment mon bonheur, continua-t-il. Je le sais maintenant. Pas dans la rébellion et dans sa lutte pour un idéal, non. Ma place était près des miens et j'ai failli à mon devoir d'homme... de père. Et maintenant, la dernière scène approche avant que le rideau ne tombe et plus personne n'entendra jamais parler de notre tragédie.  
- Vous êtes désespéré, capitaine, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites.  
- Oh si, malheureusement ! Fous que nous étions de vouloir nous mesurer à l'Empire !  
- Capitaine !_  
Ce dernier dégaina rapidement un petit modèle de pistolet laser, puis l'observa longuement.  
_- Ne faites pas ça, capitaine, cela ne sert à rien ! _implora Elna.  
_- Je ne compte pas me tuer, jeune Elna, _dit-il en souriant. _Je vais rejoindre mes derniers hommes et mourir avec eux. Faites ce que vous voudrez du prisonnier, tout est perdu à présent..._

Il caressa d'une main lasse le visage de la jeune fille. Curieusement, cette dernière se laissa faire, dépassée.

_- Adieu, Elna. A dans une autre vie... meilleure.  
- Ca... capitaine..._ souffla la jeune rebelle.

Mais celui-ci était déjà parti, l'abandonnant à son destin, la laissant seule, terriblement seule, au milieu du poste de pilotage désert. Elna tendit l'oreille et perçut les sourdes détonations qui approchaient. Un goût amer dans la bouche, elle frappa rageusement la console la plus proche.

_- Maudit sois-tu, destin ! Encore une fois, tu t'acharnes contre moi !_  
Ses yeux étaient rouges et exorbités, sa voix hystérique.  
_- Mais je me battrais, encore et toujours ! Tu entends ? Je ne me laisserais pas faire !_  
Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle retrouva un semblant de calme. Elle s'approcha de l'officier endormi et le toisa d'un air sévère. Constatant qu'elle avait oublié son blaster sur la console, près du corps de Drek, elle jura. Elna le remit rapidement à sa ceinture et fit craquer ses doigts...

_- Drek, réveillez-vous !_  
Une suite de gifles plus ou moins appuyées sortit l'officier de son sommeil.  
_- Elna ?_  
Malgré son extrême faiblesse, Drek ressentit les explosions de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus violentes. Il sourit faiblement.  
_- On a des petits problèmes, Elna ?  
- Tout va bien, officier, je dirais même plus, tout va très bien.  
- Vous mentez... mal.  
- Vous êtes encore mon prisonnier, Drek... vous êtes ma monnaie d'échange._  
La jeune rebelle vérifia que les mains du prisonnier étaient solidement liées derrière son dos.  
_- Plus vous serrerez, Elna et plus l'étau de l'Empire se refermera sur vous.  
- Les belles paroles,_ cracha-t-elle. _En attendant, je suis à un bout du blaster et vous à l'autre : le mauvais bout.  
- Vous ne me tuerez jamais, Elna, vous venez de le dire : je suis votre monnaie d'échange !  
- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je peux procéder autrement._

Avec une force terrible, elle asséna un terrible coup de crosse sur le visage de l'officier. Un craquement d'os broyés et l'officier poussa un hurlement. Du sang s'écoulait de son nez, évitant les commissures de sa bouche et gouttant par son menton. De toute évidence, Elna lui avait fracassé son beau nez aquilin.

_- Désolé, Drek... mon chou. Ce n'était pas spécialement contre vous, j'étais énervée._

Drek n'était pas retombé dans les pommes. Ses oreilles enregistrèrent les paroles d'Elna et pendant une seconde, il crut presque ce qu'elle disait.

_- Le plaisir... était pour moi... vraiment, Elna !_ gargouilla l'officier dans son sang.  
_- Bon, je suis heureuse que vous ayez gardé votre sens de l'humour.  
- Comment le perdre... en si charmante compagnie.  
- Nous nous égarons, mon chou. Il est grand temps de jouer la scène finale !_

Des bruits de course se firent entendre. Une partie de l'escadron Ender déboula dans la petite pièce de pilotage, toutes leurs armes prêtes à cracher leur feu, à distribuer la mort. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmante, les cheveux roux, les yeux verts en amande. Elle tenait contre son corps celui de Drek, le canon de son arme, un blaster petit modèle, posé sur la tempe de l'officier.

_- Un pas de plus et votre officier des renseignements est un homme mort !  
- Ce chantage n'est pas digne de vous, Elna..._ crachota l'officier.  
_- Il y a un temps pour tout, Drek, taisez-vous._  
Elle appuya un peu plus le canon sur la tempe et son doigt joua avec la détente de l'arme.  
_- Posez vos armes, immédiatement !_ cria la jeune rebelle.

Berek ordonna à ses hommes de poser au sol leur quincaillerie, ce qu'ils firent, d'une mauvaise volonté évidente et dans un grand fracas métallique. Emon et Ben se tenaient juste derrière lui. Le premier distinguant avec horreur le corps meurtri de son ami et le second découvrant enfin le visage de celui dont tout le monde parlait : l'officier Drek.

_- Pas de gestes brusques ! _ordonna Elna.  
_- Pssst... Elna !_  
_- Je vous ai demandé de la fermer, Drek !_  
_- Je sais, je sais... juste un petit détail ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous, bon dieu !  
- De la cellule énergétique de votre blaster._  
La rebelle baissa les yeux sur son arme et son visage prit tout d'un coup une teinte cadavérique. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, à la recherche d'une bouffée d'oxygène.  
_- J'ai pris soin de la retirer pendant que vous discutiez avec le capitaine.  
- Non...  
- Vous ne m'en voulez pas... j'espère ? Je serais contrarié que vous... me fassiez la tête !_

Elna lâcha son arme vide qui chuta sur le sol et rebondit avec un léger tintement métallique. Elle lâcha l'officier et s'affaissa sur le sol, lentement. Tout était perdu... elle était perdue. Elle ne pu empêcher une crise de larmes. Drek, épuisé, s'agenouilla près d'elle, la contemplant avec un petit air victorieux. Elna pleurait encore quand des bras musclés se saisirent d'elle et l'immobilisèrent, avant de la ficeler comme on aurait ficelé un bon saucisson correllien.

Emon hurla de joie et sauta dans les bras de son ami.  
_- Drek, vieille branche, je suis bigrement heureux de te serrer dans mes bras !  
- Emon..._ était tout ce que réussit à prononcer l'officier, sous le coup de l'émotion.  
_- Mon vieux, t'as sacrément morflé ! Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?_  
Drek désigna du menton la jeune fille.  
_- Arrêtes, tu te fous de moi, mon vieux ! Une... femme ???  
- Tu ne sais pas quelle femme, Emon... _souffla l'officier.  
_- En tout cas, très jolie, tu choisis bien tes tortionnaires, sacré Drek !_  
Ils rirent tout les deux de bon coeur : Emon avec énergie et Drek avec asthénie.  
_- Tout n'est pas fini ! cria Berek. A la navette ! Vite ! Le croiseur ne devrait pas tarder à être sur nous ! Courrons !_  
Ils coururent comme des forcenés à travers les couloirs du vaisseau. Ils sautaient par dessus les corps, trébuchaient parfois. Elna représentait un poids mort, mais Drek tenait à ce qu'on la sorte de là également. Ils étaient tous exténués et à bout de souffle, sauf Elna qui se laissait porter...

**Chapitre 21. Ultime fuite**

_- Commandant Etnyn ?_  
Ce dernier serrait les poings en contemplant la corvette rebelle, qui ne répondait plus à ses appels. Il n'y avait plus d'autres alternative possible : quand le ver était dans le fruit...  
_- Nos derniers chasseurs sont rentrés aux hangars, tous sérieusement endommagés. Nos boucliers continuent d'être harcelés par cette racaille impériale et ces traîtres d'extérieurs. La situation devient intenable. Il nous faut fuir ! Maintenant !_  
Etnyn médita pendant quelques secondes avant de formuler sa réponse... terrible.  
_- Concentrez nos tirs les plus puissants sur notre corvette pour la détruire.  
- Mais... commandant ?  
- Ne voyez vous pas ? Ils sont certainement tous morts à l'intérieur. Le commando impérial a réussi sa mission, maintenant. Il est trop tard et je ne veux pas que nous ayons fait tout ça pour rien. Que ces chiens d'impériaux meurent avec leur agent de l'ubiqtorat !  
- Bien compris, commandant.  
- Et préparez le saut en hyper espace immédiatement. Je veux que nous dégagions de la zone dans la minute qui suivra la destruction de la corvette. Exécution.  
- A vos ordres._

La coque trembla sous un violent impact.  
_- Le croiseur commence à nous tirer dessus ! _lâcha Emon.  
_- Dépêchons-nous ou nous allons tous y rester !_  
Bien que ficelée, Elna se débattit comme une furieuse pour entraver leur progression. Jamais Ben n'avait vu un saucisson corellien se débattre autant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'humour.  
_- Au revoir, Elna._

Il abattit la crosse de son arme sur le crâne de cette dernière. Avec assez de force pour l'assommer mais assez pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Ben n'aimait pas frapper les femmes et sauf cas d'extrême urgence comme celui-ci, il l'évitait. Elna perdit immédiatement connaissance et l'équipe pu continuer sa progression plus rapidement.  
La coque trembla violemment. Les tirs du vaisseau calamarien traversaient de part en part la structure, tellement ils étaient concentrés. Les ponts s'affaissaient les uns sous les autres, les parois se disloquaient, d'autres implosaient. Partout dans la corvette, le vide de l'espace commençait à s'insinuer, entamant son travail de mort. Un autre tir laser coupa littéralement la corvette en deux, au niveau des passerelles menant au cockpit. Bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, la partie arrière de la corvette se désintègrerait à cause des moteurs et générateurs. La partie avant n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, à présent, qui errerait longtemps dans le vide de l'espace.

_- Plus vite !_ hurla Berek.

Tout autour d'eux, le décor s'était transformé en paysage apocalyptique, en une vision de cauchemar cernée par les flammes et le feu. Ils appréhendaient à chaque instant une explosion devant ou derrière eux qui les aspirerait dans le froid mortel du vide spatial.

_- Nous arrivons !_  
Ils priaient pour que les générateurs n'explosent pas de suite.  
_- Allez, on embarque et plus vite que ça !_

Le second groupe de l'Ender était déjà à l'intérieur... et ils auraient attendu leurs camarades jusqu'à la mort. De brefs sourires furent échangés et la navette s'arracha à vive allure de ce qui n'était plus qu'une épave sur le point d'exploser.

Les générateurs éclatèrent.  
L'espace fut illuminé pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde et ce fut tout.  
La navette de l'Ender était trop près pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'explosion sans dommages. Si elle ne fut pas détruite en même temps que la corvette, c'est peut être que l'Empire avait ses miracles, aussi. Sous le choc de l'explosion qui avait été si violente, tous s'étaient évanouis. Tous sauf Elna qui l'était déjà, évidemment. Carbonisée, endommagée, la navette erra quelques heures dans le vide de l'espace avant d'être récupérée. Le miracle continua ensuite : tout le monde était vivant à son bord. Quelques bobos superficiels, des égratignures tout au plus !

**EPILOGUE**

Le miracle ne s'était pas arrêté à eux, cependant.

L'Errinic avait survécu à ses blessures et son commandant aussi. Dans un état critique, le destroyer impérial montrait avec fierté que sa conception n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais bien d'une longue tradition de perfection en ingénierie impériale. Il fut remorqué et réparé. Certes, les réparations furent longues et s'étalèrent sur une année entière. Certains esprits perfides estimèrent qu'il n'était pas rentable de le réparer. Mais la bataille de Tatooine avait eut un tel impact sur les médias et sur l'Empire que les conseils de ces mauvaises langues furent vite écartés. L'Errinic devait ressortir flambant neuf des stations de réparations et son nom devenir un emblème de la marine impériale. Son équipage fut porté au diapason des éloges impériaux. Les morts furent traités en martyrs et en héros. Les survivants comblés de récompenses et d'éloges. Surtout en ce qui concernait la personnalité du commandant Friner. Encensé par les médias, il n'eut de répit que celui qu'on lui donnait pour dormir, quelques petites heures chaque nuit. Enchaînant interviews sur interviews, avec l'approbation de la hiérarchie impériale, répétant cent fois la même histoire, celle d'un commandant loyal et dévoué au service de l'Ordre Nouveau qui avait fait front contre un ennemi numériquement supérieur _(la propagande impériale avait en en effet bien gonflé le chiffre des assaillants)_ et avait vaincu. Les mois qui suivirent, les demandes de dossiers grimpèrent en flèches dans les bureaux de recrutements. Et la pression était si forte qu'il fallut bientôt nommer au nom de Friner une promotion d'élèves officiers de l'Académie Navale Impériale. Mais tout ce qui avait trait à l'officier des renseignements impériaux et à sa libération avait été bien naturellement occulté. Pas une ligne dans les médias, pas un mot dans les reportages. Mais c'était bien mieux ainsi. Autre chose que les médias enflèrent à outrance : la participation des extérieurs à la bataille. La prime fut bien évidemment occultée (bien qu'elle fut quand même payée à chaque extérieur, sous l'insistance du commandant Friner et avec l'aide de son petit compte en banque, malheureusement, l'Empire se refusant à faire un geste tel que celui-ci envers la frange de la galaxie) et les médias, dirigés par la propagande, s'empressèrent de conclure qu'ils avaient volontairement et de leur plein gré participé à la protection de l'Empire et des valeurs prônées par l'Ordre Nouveau. Mais c'était prendre pour des enfants les citoyens impériaux et tous savaient qu'il n'en avait pas été ainsi. Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, une sympathie toute particulière fut attribuée aux marchands, contrebandiers, neutres, mercenaires et pirates du secteur de Tatooine. Pendant quelques mois, la pression des contrôles impériaux se relâcha même sur la planète des sables et certains contrebandiers s'enrichirent comme il n'était pas permis, enrichissant du même coup l'un des personnages les plus infâmes de la galaxie : Jabba le Hutt. Mais tout avait une fin et les habitudes reprirent, loin, bien loin du siège des renseignements impériaux sur Coruscant...

Le retour de Drek dans les locaux de soins de l'Ubiqtorat - il n'avait pas voulu être hospitalisé ailleurs - fut prétexte à un débordement de joie tel que les Renseignements Impériaux avaient peu connu. Tous s'étaient réunis près de lui, le questionnant et le félicitant : Aenelia, Ethan, Emon, Rahkil, Vandithir, Marlek, Ben (qui s'était fortement penché sur une éventuelle admission au sein de l'Ubiqtorat), Aes, Havelock ainsi que les nouveaux arrivés qui découvraient enfin celui dont tout le monde parlait : Haek, Kaes, Jobal, Antor, Servyn... et ceux à venir : Yom, Arnoh... Il y eut des permissions à n'en plus finir, pour que le retour de Drek soit fêté dignement (et plusieurs fois) dans les meilleurs restaurants impériaux de Coruscant. Les caves de Don Calamarion en prirent un sacré coup, d'ailleurs et il fallut toute la patience de l'agent Svar (plus une désintoxication forcée de Marlek ) pour que les stocks de ce vin aussi célèbre que le temps ne se recomposent. Bref, l'euphorie régna pendant quelques semaines au sein de la plus sérieuse des organisations impériales. Mais tout avait une fin et les choses finirent par se calmer, bien que la tendance était quand même à la décontraction, il va sans dire. Drek avait depuis longtemps quelque chose dans la tête, une idée fixe qui ne le quittait que rarement et qui déclenchait chez lui une véritable obsession. Et un jour, il en fit part à son Superviseur, espérant bien décrocher une réponse positive.

_- Superviseur ? Puis-je vous demander un... petit service ?  
- Non, Drek, non, je vous le dis, c'est impossible._  
La voix était froide mais le regard compréhensif.  
_- C'est contraire aux règlements en vigueur. Je ne peux rien y faire.  
- Voyons, Jasba... vous êtes le Superviseur des Renseignements Impériaux, il me semble. Votre réputation est connue de tous et aucun moff qui se respecte n'osera agir ouvertement contre vous, ni contre votre décision, Jasba !  
- Je resterais sur ma position, jeune Drek, et vous apprendrez à rester à la place qui est la vôtre. Je suis et je resterais pour vous « Superviseur ». Vous me seriez agréable de respecter le protocole et de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
- Bien sur... trop bien, même,_ souffla-t-il d'un air dépité.  
Elle quitta sa chambre comme elle était venue, rapidement et sans un bruit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Vexé et énervé, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil de la nuit.

Le nez encore fragile mais tout son corps réparé, Drek avait quitté depuis quelques jours la chambre de soins dans laquelle il était assigné. Il se sentait tout neuf, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Ses muscles étaient légers et son mental de nouveau d'acier. Drek se sentait pratiquement prêt à participer aux derniers jeux Impériaux sur Coruscant ! Il sautillait à chaque pas et il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'il s'envole.  
Il rencontra et bavarda avec tous ses amis, racontant par-ci ce qu'il n'avait pas encore raconté par-là. Tout le monde voulait savoir les tenants de l'histoire, et même si Drek était tenu au secret, il n'en dérogea pas moins à la règle pour satisfaire la curiosité des membres de l'Ubiqtorat. Il arriva enfin dans son bureau, tant bien que mal, après avoir été acclamé plusieurs fois et avoir été broyé dans les bras puissants d'Emon. Il ferma la porte à clef, pour garder l'illusion d'être quelques minutes enfin libre.  
Sur la table, un petit mot avait été griffonné à la va-vite. L'écriture était ferme mais féminine :

_**« Bloc de sécurité EY-311. Cellule 9. Autorisation 28750. Jasba »**_

Il lut et relut plusieurs fois le petit bout de papier avant de pousser un puissant cri de victoire.

« _Merci, Superviseur_ » pensa-t-il, avant de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué, muni de l'autorisation informatique. Couloirs après couloirs, ascenseurs après ascenseurs, sas après sas, Drek progressa vers le cadeau que venait de lui faire Jasba. Il tapota sur un clavier lumineux le code d'accès et attendit. La lumière rouge au-dessus de la porte clignota et devint verte. Le panneau métallique coulissa. Drek inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
Son costume brillait, il était magnifique.  
Il entra dans la cellule.

_- Bonjour, Elna !_

Attachée pieds et poings liés, elle lui jeta un regard de pure terreur.

_- Je me suis dit... une petite discussion entre vieilles connaissances !_

La porte métallique se referma sur elle-même, étouffant le cri d'horreur de la jeune rebelle...

**A suivre…**


	3. Ben Yardis

**Chapitre 1. Tractations sur Kamino**

L'oiseau métallique émergea du néant, déchirant le mince voile qui séparait l'univers réel de l'univers parallèle. Ses trois ailes déployées, la navette impériale de classe Lambda achevait son dernier bond dans l'hyperespace.

Appareillant de Coruscant pour Corellia, elle avait emprunté la célèbre voie commerciale Corellienne qui desservait les planètes de Neimodia, Talus et Tralus. La navette avait ensuite navigué sur la Passe Corellienne, route fréquentée et relativement sûre en raison des nombreuses bornes hyper spatiales qui jalonnaient le parcours en direction de Kamino. Cette route avait grandement aidé les lointaines planètes de Druckenwell, Tatooine ou Génonosis à maintenir un semblant d'économie. Cependant, la durée du trajet des mondes du noyau vers ces planètes, une vingtaine de jours pour un vaisseau équipé d'un hyper propulseur de classe I, garantissait une grande autonomie dont profitait de grands seigneurs du crime tel Jabba-le-Hutt, main dans la main avec les autorités locales impériales.

Tous feux de position allumés, la navette entamait sa lente descente atmosphérique vers la surface de Kamino. Malgré son puissant éclairage, la lourde chape de nuages qui ceinturait la planète réduisait la visibilité à zéro. Le pilote manoeuvrait à l'aveuglette et avait activé son détecteur de collision. Toutefois, le trafic aérien Kaminien était pratiquement inexistant et les risques minimes. Les particularités géophysiques de la planète faisaient qu'il régnait en permanence des conditions détestables : pluies, brouillards, orages et nuages. Une autre particularité voulait que la surface de la planète soit entièrement recouverte d'eau.

Une étendue immense, démesurée, ondulée par le vent et irisée par les éclairs. Une mer infinie, éternelle, pailletée par les gouttes de pluie et parcourue d'étranges arabesques. Les Kaminiens avaient vu le jour près de cette eau bleue et profonde, en subissant tempêtes et caprices météorologiques. Suite à une montée constante et inexorable du niveau des eaux sur leur planète, les Kaminiens furent obligés de s'adapter ou disparaître. Leur culture migra lentement de la terre ferme vers le milieu aqueux. Elle grandit, prospéra et domina la planète. Leur technologie devenue presque sans limites, ce peuple fier et libéré de ses attaches terrestres construisit d'immenses cités sur les eaux, bravant les conditions climatiques et domptant la nature. Mais il y a un pas que ce peuple aquatique ne franchit jamais... car nanti de sa technologie avancée, la conquête de l'univers s'offrait à lui. Soit par manque d'ambition, soit parce que la gestion de leur planète leur suffisait amplement, le peuple Kaminien ne fut jamais un peuple conquérant et laissa aux autres races les avantages et les inconvénients d'une expansion rapide et incontrôlée. Ailleurs, loin, très loin de cette planète, à des parsecs à l'autre bout de la galaxie, la race des sages Calamariens pensait de même.

La navette arriva en vue de la principale cité de Kamino : Tipoca City. L'architecture typique sauta aux yeux de l'officier Drek : les lignes étaient courbes, les traits épurés, les surfaces lisses. De grands dômes métalliques couvraient les bâtiments, surmontés d'un enchevêtrement de tubules et d'antennes. Ce que les Kaminiens avaient construit sur la surface des eaux était purement unique dans la galaxie. En s'approchant plus près de la cité, Drek aperçut une créature étrange jaillir des flots, montée par une sorte d'humanoïde à la peau bleuté. Cet animal représentait aux yeux des visiteurs tout le contraste de la culture Kaminienne. Hybride entre un animal marin et un oiseau, il était dompté et utilisé depuis des millénaires comme moyen de transport. La plupart des Kaminiens préférait ce mode de déplacement aux transports mécaniques et le va-et-vient incessant de ces surprenantes bestioles était fréquent entre les cités sous-marines et la surface, ainsi que dans le ciel orageux.

Les ailes de la navette se replièrent majestueusement alors que le cockpit se verrouillait en position horizontale, comme un oiseau relève sa tête. Lentement, les trains d'atterrissage sortirent de leurs emplacements et entrèrent en contact avec la plate-forme, amortissant le poids imposant de la navette grâce à des pistons hydrauliques dernière génération. Pendant quelques secondes, le décor s'immobilisa sous la pluie battante. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre et la passerelle située sous le cockpit se déplia vers le sol. Deux silhouettes en descendirent et se mirent à discuter.

_- Kamino_, fit Drek.  
_- Une bien étrange planète_, répondit le pilote.  
_- Voici mes consignes. Dégourdissez-vous les jambes si besoin, mais restez à proximité du vaisseau. Il devra être prêt pour un décollage d'urgence._  
Le pilote acquiesça.  
_- Vous craignez quelque chose, officier ?_  
_- Mm… je ne sais pas…_  
Drek sourit légèrement avant de continuer.  
_- ... mais je préfère rester prudent. Les Kaminiens ne sont pas nos ennemis, mais nous nous trouvons tellement loin de la juridiction Impériale !_  
_- La prudence est de mise. J'espère que vos affaires ne s'éterniseront pas, officier._  
_- Combien de fois ai-je vu des hommes payer de leur vie une simple négligence ? Un détail qui leur semblait tellement futile qu'il leur est tout simplement sorti de l'esprit ! Faites attention à vous, pilote._

Le pilote ne trouva rien à redire. Comme il pleuvait à bâtons rompus, il salua Drek en le quittant et remonta hâtivement à bord de la navette impériale. L'officier resta quelques secondes au bas de la passerelle, semblant méditer. Puis il entreprit de gagner le sas d'accès de la plate-forme d'un pas soutenu. Il ne s'était pas protégé avec un quelconque imperméable, trouvant que cela aurait déshonoré son uniforme. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur son uniforme mais il restait stoïque. Ce n'était que de l'eau après tout. Avec un certain soulagement, il atteignit la porte vitrée, qui coulissa sans un bruit à son approche.

_- Bienvenue, officier. Je suis le chef du protocole. Nous vous attendions._  
Drek sourit.  
_- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Taun We_.

La Kaminienne était grande, à l'instar de toute la population. Du haut de ses deux mètres et quelques, elle dominait entièrement l'officier. Sa peau était bleue, pâle et luisante. Ses yeux brillaient d'un noir doux et avenant. Son long cou était drapé dans une broderie jaune et sang qui lui descendait le long du dos. Taun We arborait un ensemble diplomatique de couleur nuit et or, une longue robe étroite et fendue enserrait ses fines jambes, formant une courte traîne quand elle se déplaçait.

_- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire devant le Premier ministre de Kamino_.

Ce que les Kaminiens ne pouvaient concevoir au-dehors, le soleil, ils le reconstituaient à l'intérieur : les couloirs étaient immenses et puissamment éclairés. La luminosité était si forte et contrastait tellement avec l'ambiance sombre de l'extérieur qu'elle obligeait Drek à ciller des yeux.

_- C'est la première fois que vous visitez notre planète, Drek._  
_- Oui_, avoua-t-il_. Je n'ai guère de temps à consacrer aux voyages.  
- Je comprends. Que pensez-vous de ce que vous voyez ?_  
Drek réfléchit un court instant.  
_- Tout est contraste sur Kamino. L'eau et l'air, la lumière et l'obscurité, la technologie et les traditions. Votre planète est une des plus fascinantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Taun We.  
- Merci, officier._

Taun We marchait avec grâce et souplesse. A coté, Drek passait pour un Gamorréen à la démarche lourdaude. Ils arrivèrent devant une vaste porte aux armoiries de Kamino qui coulissa lentement sur son rail magnétique. Une vaste pièce se dévoila aux yeux de Drek. Elle allait de concert avec l'architecture : éclairée, épurée et vide. A son approche, le ministre se leva du seul siège qui semblait présent dans la pièce et le salua.

_- Honoré de votre visite, officier. Je suis Lama Su, premier ministre de Kamino._  
Drek le salua en retour, même si son grade d'officier le dispensait bien d'une telle formule d'obligeance et d'affabilité.  
_- Prenez place, je vous en prie._  
Un siège descendit du plafond et Taun We l'invita à s'y asseoir.  
_- Nous avons appris pour votre défaite près de Yavin. Nous avons été plus que surpris par la destruction de votre si puissante station de combat, _annonça le ministre.

Une première attaque ! pensa Drek. Dans le cadre de futures négociations, Lama Su ne voilait même pas ses pensées, mettant en garde l'Empire qu'il n'était plus aussi puissant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. C'était s'essayer à un jeu dangereux pour le Kaminien… surtout en présence de l'officier.

_- Comme le dit si bien le dicton, nous avons perdu une bataille, pas la guerre. Vous constaterez d'ailleurs la toute puissance de notre armée si, un jour, l'Empire décidait de s'emparer de vos richesses technologiques._

Non, Drek n'allait pas se laisser faire dans ce duel de sous-entendus. Maintenant, Lama Su était prévenu : qu'il arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui.

_- Hum... oui, bien sûr._  
Le Kaminien se racla la gorge et reprit.  
_- Cependant, nous allons tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis ici dans ce seul et unique but, Lama Su_.

Kamino était bien trop éloignée des mondes du noyau pour générer une quelconque attirance. Même ses trésors de connaissance génétique n'auraient pas suffit à intéresser l'Empire. De plus, les Kaminiens veillaient à maintenir une neutralité teintée d'obédience pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes.

_- Bien, bien... je crois me rappeler que dans le passé, nous avions eu affaire à l'Ancienne République pour lui procurer une armée. Armée qui s'est peu à peu portée garante de l'Ordre Nouveau et nous en sommes fiers. L'empereur voudrait-il que nous lui procurions une nouvelle armée ?_

Lama Su était aussi grand que son assistante Taun We. Chez les Kaminiens, la taille n'était plus un sujet de différence depuis qu'elle était contrôlée et imposée génétiquement. Comme tous ses pairs, le Premier ministre avait un teint de peau bleuté qui tirait vers le clair, un long cou gracieux et de grands yeux noirs et profonds qui mettaient mal à l'aise les visiteurs peu habitués.

_- Il a de plus grands projets pour vos ingénieurs en génétique, Lama Su.  
- De... plus grands projets ?_ fit le ministre, soudain intéressé.  
_- Par le passé, votre... notre armée de clones était volontairement "bridée" pour la rendre docile et obéissante. Chaque clone était cependant doué de créativité et d'initiative, ai-je raison ?  
- Oui.  
- Les clones disposaient-ils des mêmes capacités mentales que leur original ?_ questionna Drek.  
_- Oui et non_, souffla le ministre.  
_- Soyez plus clair, Lama Su.  
- La prédisposition génétique est une chose complexe, officier.  
- Ne jouez pas avec moi, Lama Su et expliquez-moi !_  
_- En ce qui concerne l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs n'ont pas jugé nécessaires de traquer les longues et fastidieuses séquences génétiques de prédisposition de l'individu original. En revanche, nous avons amplifié certaines aptitudes naturelles pour rendre chaque clone apte à l'emploi de soldat, comme exigé par le commanditaire. Les clones n'ont donc pas été dotés à l'identique des mêmes capacités mentales._  
- _Mais je crois comprendre que c'est possible_, insista Drek.  
-_ Théoriquement, c'est possible. Rien n'empêche notre technologie de concevoir une reproduction à l'identique. Dans le passé, nous avons crée pour le chasseur de primes Jango Fett un clone quasi fidèle. Mais le travail de nos ordinateurs s'en trouve multiplié. Les délais de séquençages et de repérages des prédispositions génétiques sont énormes, je crains..._  
- _L'Empire vous octroiera une prime supplémentaire, Lama Su. Il mettra à votre disposition les meilleurs supercalculateurs de la galaxie. _  
Les yeux du Premier ministre brillèrent de convoitise.  
_- En effet. Dans ce cas là, tout devient possible, officier.  
- Parlez-moi de la période de gestation et de développement.  
- Hum... la gestation accélérée est de deux mois. Mais le développement dure plusieurs années, c'est la plus longue période, pendant laquelle il faut surveiller les clones, les dresser mentalement, physiquement et tout faire pour qu'ils atteignent rapidement leur maturité psychologique.  
- Combien, Lama Su ?  
- Une dizaine d'année, tout au plus,_ hésita le ministre.  
- _Trop long pour l'Empereur_, rétorqua Drek.  
- _Je vous assure qu'il nous est impossible de faire autrement et...  
- Dans ce cas là, je vous ai dérangé pour rien, Lama Su._  
L'officier se leva, faisant mine de rassembler ses affaires.  
_- Non, attendez !_  
Lama Su regarda de droite à gauche, embarrassé. Il essaya de chercher un encouragement dans le regard de Taun We mais n'y trouva qu'une froideur polie.  
- _Il est possible d'écourter ce délai, mais là encore, rien n'est vérifié.  
- Vous m'intéressez.  
- Suite à la commande concernant l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux se sont penchés sur le moyen d'optimiser la production et les délais de disponibilité._  
_- Et ?  
- Et ils ont mis au point un fragment de code génétique qui accélère la croissance des cellules. En quelques mois, nous pouvions théoriquement obtenir des clones adultes et viables. Mais comprenez-moi bien, c'est très dangereux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas certains de pouvoir veiller à la bonne maturité du clone. A cette vitesse, toutes les subtilités de conditionnement mental sont mises à l'épreuve. Enfin, une croissance accélérée induit un vieillissement prématuré du clone. Vous saisissez ?  
- Aucune importance._

Drek réfléchit quelques secondes. Lama Su continua.

- _Nos casques d'apprentissage traditionnels sont pourvus d'amplificateurs de réceptivité mentale et de synchronisateurs de biorythme qui modulent les fréquences cérébrales du clone. De longues années d'expérimentations ont étalonné au mieux ces appareils complexes. Toute une vie de travail pour certains de nos ingénieurs, en particulier notre estimée Ko Sai. Ce que vous nous demandez…_

L'empereur voulait rapidement des résultats, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. C'était une bonne chose que les Kaminiens se soient penchés sur un développement accéléré du procédé clonique. L'officier reconnu bien là des pratiques commerciales séculaires. Devant Drek, le Premier ministre se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise et s'agitait sur son siège, nerveusement.

_- Je comprends vos hésitations, Lama Su. En temps normal, nous vous aurions laissé du temps. La perte de l'Etoile noire vient de priver l'empire de centaines d'officiers talentueux. Les Académies impériales sont en phase de recrutement intensive, mais nous ne pouvons forcer le destin. Des officiers exceptionnels, par leur aptitude à commander, leur intelligence sur aiguisée et leur dévouement sans bornes, sont perdus pour l'empire... perdus sans votre aide. _

Le premier ministre acquiesça en silence.  
_- Excusez-moi, officier. Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?  
- J'attends_, déclara Drek.  
- _J'aurais aimé savoir si Bevel est mort sur sa station de combat.  
- Bevel... Lemelisk ?  
- Oui, lui-même. J'ai eu l'honneur de le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises et j'ai cru déceler en lui un grand talent, une grande honnêteté.  
- Bevel n'était pas sur l'étoile noire quand elle a explosé.  
- C'est une bonne chose. Bevel est un scientifique brillant._  
Drek hocha la tête, conscient que la conversation prenait une tournure nettement amicale.  
_- Et un Impérial convaincu, ne l'oubliez pas.  
- Bien sur, bien sur._  
- _Pendant que nous y sommes, Lama Su, j'aimerai avoir vos lumières sur un autre détail concernant les clones.  
- Je vous écoute, officier._  
_- Existe-t-il une possibilité scientifique, même infime, pour qu'un clone récupère la mémoire résiduelle de l'original ? Ce qui en ferait un double parfait... Des rumeurs courent et l'Empereur exige une réponse de spécialiste._  
Les yeux du Premier ministre Kaminien se froncèrent. Ce qu'avait dit Drek ne lui plaisait visiblement pas et c'est avec une voix froide qu'il répondit.  
_- Nous sommes des généticiens, officier. Brillants, mais généticiens avant tout. Notre ambition n'est pas de supplanter le créateur, comprenez-le bien. La mort est quelque chose d'irréversible et nous ne prendrons jamais le risque de jouer avec. Pour répondre à votre question, les Kaminiens sont convaincus qu'une telle chose est impossible. Un être est unique, par sa mentalité, sa mémoire, sa façon d'être. Ces spécificités sont issues de son phénotype et ne sont en aucune façon inscrites dans son génotype. Penser qu'une sorte de mémoire résiduelle se transmet par les gênes représente une aberration mentale pour chaque Kaminien qui se respecte._  
_- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ministre. Comprenez que l'Empire a besoin de ces renseignements dans le cadre d'une future collaboration. L'intérêt de l'Empire n'est pas seul en jeu, ne le perdez pas de vue... le vôtre aussi.  
- Je comprends.  
- Abordons un dernier problème, Lama Su, qui n'en est peut être pas un pour votre technologie, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je suis tout ouïe.  
- Avez vous déjà tenté de modifier la structure génétique d'un individu vivant ? Je veux dire : quelle formidable bravade nous ferions à la nature si nous pouvions transformer les êtres qu'elle a fait naître emprunts de défauts ! Imaginez..._  
Le ministre Kaminien esquissa un sourire.  
_- Aussi avancées que sont nos connaissances, officier, elles ne nous permettent pas de réaliser un projet aussi ambitieux... pas encore.  
- Fossé technologique ?_ fit Drek, déçu.  
- _Oui et non_, répondit le ministre, pensif. La nature a crée de puissants garde-fous pour empêcher que des êtres évolués ne puissent jouer avec.  
- _C'est à dire ?_  
Lama Su chercha ses mots. Il n'avait que trop titiller un officier de l'Empire... qui plus est un officier de l'Ubiqtorat. Le temps était à l'apaisement… pour le bien de son peuple.  
_- Nous avions pourtant réuni toutes les connaissances de notre race en matière de génétique. C'est rempli d'enthousiasme que notre projet vit le jour. Nos meilleurs scientifiques s'attelèrent à la tâche et nous ne doutions plus de notre réussite. Mais c'était sans compter la terrible résistance de la nature. De nombreux animaux furent modifiés puis moururent dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais leur structure génétique ne nous permettait pas de conclure définitivement. Dans notre arrogance, nous avons décidé de modifier des Kaminiens. Il y a des nuits, officier, où je peux encore entendre leurs hurlements de souffrance._  
_- Pourquoi cet échec ?  
- Techniquement, la modification génétique d'une cellule adulte engendre un virus, soit mortel soit mutagène, qui la détruit ou la transforme, avant de se propager dans l'organisme entier. Nous pensions contourner le problème en créant une enzyme qui bloquerait le virus à sa source, mais dans ce cas, c'est l'enzyme même qui mutait et perforait le cytoplasme de la cellule, avant de se multiplier et d'attaquer tout l'organisme. Nous avons pensé que c'est dans nos lignes de codes génétiques que se nichait l'erreur, mais nous nous trompions. Après un dernier essai en transformant le codage pour qu'il aide l'organisme à créer de lui-même un contre poison, force fut de constater que la nature trouvait toujours un moyen pour lutter contre le changement. Les monstruosités génétiques que nous avons obtenues en témoignent.  
- Ah... et qu'en avez vous fait ?_ interrogea Drek, mû par une curiosité morbide.  
_- Nous ne pouvions les tuer, même pour abréger leur souffrance... c'était... ce sont toujours nos frères, officier. Nous avons isolé une section pour qu'ils puissent achever leur terrible vie en paix. La société Kaminienne leur est reconnaissante. Le dossier est désormais clos, nos connaissances scientifiques sont insuffisantes. Il faudra des dizaines d'années, voir des centaines, pour que nous triomphions une fois pour toute de la nature. A la seule condition que notre peuple réussisse à surmonter son propre traumatisme_.  
- _Vous les avez parqué comme des pestiférés_, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Drek.  
_- Que vouliez-vous que nous fassions, officier ?_ s'emporta Lama Su_. Leur permettre de déambuler dans les cités comme n'importe quel quidam pour qu'ils contribuent au traumatisme de la population ? Cette décision a été prise en conseil restreint et c'est la seule décision qui nous semblait et nous semble toujours la meilleure !_  
_- Calmez-vous, Lama Su. Je respecte votre choix._

Une agitation se fit derrière Drek : Taun We éclata en sanglots. L'officier fut surpris, il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que les Kaminiens étaient capables de pleurer. Le Premier ministre se leva brusquement de son siège, les bras tendus vers son assistante.

_- Taun We ! Je suis désolé... mais l'officier avait abordé le sujet !_

Taun We s'écroula sur le sol, ses longs bras fins lui protégeant la tête. Elle sanglotait comme si son coeur venait de se déchirer. Drek eut de la peine pour elle, sans comprendre le pourquoi de sa souffrance. Il observa la scène avec intérêt.

- _Taun We !_ souffla Lama Su en s'approchant.  
_- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, Lama Su !_ hurla l'assistante.  
Le premier ministre hésita quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir.  
_- Ce n'est pas notre faute, Taun We, je vous en supplie, calmez-vous !  
- Vous vous croyiez supérieurs ? Vous n'êtes que des monstres, tous ! Je vous hais !_

Lama Su s'avança, dans le but évident de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais la Kaminienne fut plus prompte. Elle se releva, le visage souillé et humide. L'officier remarqua alors que ses larmes ressemblaient étrangement aux larmes humaines. Taun We le dévisagea. Ses grands yeux étaient emprunts d'une douleur infinie et Drek sentit son coeur battre violemment.

_- Ne faites plus un seul pas vers moi !_  
Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme et glaciale. Nul doute que si Lama Su s'était approché à ce moment, Taun We lui aurait sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors, comme le dit l'expression. Mais le ministre n'esquissa aucun geste. Son assistante détourna la tête, essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore sous ses yeux, et s'enfuit de la salle en courant. Drek fut encore une fois surpris, les Kaminiens étaient tellement calmes, leurs démarches si gracieuses, il ne pouvait les imaginer en train de courir. La preuve était : il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Lama Su avait le visage décomposé. La scène se figea pendant de longues minutes et Drek respecta le silence du Premier ministre. En fin de compte, celui-ci se rassit et invita l'officier à en faire autant, fermant les yeux et joignant ses doigts en signe de méditation. Drek n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

_- Le frère de Taun We était l'un des Kaminiens à s'être porté volontaire pour cette expérience de modification génétique...  
- Je peux comprendre sa réaction et je suis désolé d'avoir amorcé le sujet, vraiment.  
- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, officier.  
- Son frère...  
- C'est plus un monstre qu'un Kaminien, maintenant._  
La voix du ministre était emprunt d'une grande tristesse.  
_- Nous nous sommes toujours opposés à ce que Taun We revoie son frère. Le choc serait trop grand pour elle. Ce n'est plus le même, physiquement et mentalement. Le virus mutagène l'a littéralement transformé. C'est... horrible._  
Drek ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer l'horreur d'un tel échec. Stupides et arrogants Kaminiens… mais ce n'était pas son problème.  
_- Je vais prendre congé, _fit Drek_. Il est inutile de continuer la conversation dans l'état actuel des choses. Je vous laisse à vos tourments.  
- Un de mes fidèles vous conduira dans vos quartiers. Votre voyage était long et fatigant. Nous nous reverrons demain. Au revoir, officier_.  
Drek exécuta le même signe de tête, alors qu'il rencontrait le Premier ministre pour la première fois et prit congé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa chambre ou plutôt sa suite, située dans une tour qui dominait la cité. Les Kaminiens avaient une belle idée de l'accueil. Le lit était grand, conçu pour un humain et drapé d'un tissu fin et soyeux de couleur bleu. Une table faite dans un matériau qui ressemblait à du verre et du plastique à la fois, ornait le centre de la suite. Plusieurs chaises du même matériau l'entouraient. En plusieurs endroits, des fauteuils du plus grand confort attendaient qu'on veuille bien les essayer. Le sol beige était moquetté et les murs capitonnés absorbaient tous les bruits. Mais Drek n'y prêtait aucune attention, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Taun We. Il marcha de long en large dans la pièce, comme un fauve en cage. Taun We... que ressentirait-il au plus profond de lui si un membre de sa famille partageait le même sort que l'infortuné frère de Taun We ? Une haine immense, mêlée d'un désespoir sans bornes, une douleur sourde et profonde qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Soudain, l'officier su ce qu'il voulait : retrouver Taun We. Il enclencha un intercom et se renseigna pour savoir ou il pouvait trouver l'assistante du Premier ministre. Pour son malheur, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. L'officier quitta sa suite et déambula dans la cité, cherchant les endroits discrets et calmes ou un être débordant de douleur pouvait déverser son trop plein de larmes sans remords. C'est quand il aperçut des enfants Kaminiens jouer sous la pluie battante qu'il eut l'intuition de chercher à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour lui, les coursives extérieures étaient rares, outre les plates formes d'atterrissage. Il retrouva vite Taun We, sur une sorte de promontoire qui dominait la navette avec laquelle il était venu sur Kamino.

_- Taun We..._  
Elle ne se retourna même pas, ayant reconnu le timbre de voix de Drek.  
_- Je n'ai besoin de personne, officier.  
- Je le sais, vous êtes courageuse. Appelez-moi Drek...  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Drek. Gardez-la pour vous et pour ceux qui en ont besoin. C'est Lama Su qui vous a demandé de venir ?  
- Personne ne me dicte ma propre conduite, Taun We. J'espérais être d'un quelconque soutien. Votre douleur me touche, Taun We.  
- C'est gentil, Drek.  
- Traduction : je peux rester ?  
- Oui... si vous voulez.  
- Alors je reste avec vous.  
- Dites-moi, je m'imaginai les officiers de l'Empire froids et dénués de sentiments. Vous êtes différents des autres, Drek._  
L'officier sourit.  
_- Je ne suis pas un monstre sans pitié, voulez-vous dire ?  
- Je ne voulais pas dire ça !_  
Drek s'assit à coté de Taun We. La pluie tombante salissait son bel uniforme et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Il n'avait plus fière allure, mais il s'en moquait. Ce qui l'importunait n'importunait pas les Kaminiens, visiblement. Drek pensa que c'était tout à fait normal pour un peuple qui venait du fond des mers et pour qui l'eau représentait la vie. Masquant sa gêne, l'officier continua de parler.  
_- Vous aimiez votre frère..._  
Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.  
_- Bien sur. C'était plus qu'un frère pour moi. Avec le temps, nous étions devenus plus que des amis. Nous étions l'un pour l'autre le confident idéal...  
- Je suis tellement désolé.  
- Ne le soyez pas, Drek. La faute repose sur les quelques scientifiques responsables de cette horreur... et sur Lama Su.  
- Il a entériné la poursuite de l'expérience sur les Kaminiens, je suppose.  
- Oui.  
- Votre frère est mort, Taun We. Ce virus mutagène l'a tué et l'a transformé en quelque chose d'autre qui n'est plus votre frère. C'est dur à accepter, je sais, mais il faut que vous fassiez le deuil de votre frère... maintenant._  
La plaie était encore vive, il le savait. Avec le temps, elle se refermerait comme toutes les blessures. Touchée par le souvenir de son frère, Taun We éclata encore une fois en sanglots. Mais cette fois, Drek comptait bien la réconforter. Assis, la Kaminienne était légèrement plus grande que l'officier, mais sans démesure. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et, sous la pluie quasi éternelle de Kamino, il tenta d'atténuer sa terrible douleur...

Taun We était une jolie fille, non seulement pour les critères Kaminiens mais pour l'officier Drek aussi. Malgré la grande différence entre les deux races, il se sentait étrangement attiré par l'assistante du ministre. Il avait passé la nuit suivante à penser à elle. Le lendemain, très tôt, il quitta ses quartiers pour espérer rencontrer la Kaminienne à nouveau. Il n'eut même pas à chercher et la retrouva au même endroit que la veille. Il pleuvait encore, ce qui n'était pas chose rare sur cette planète au climat déplorable. Taun We avait la peau douce, étrangement brillante sous la pluie. Le bleu de sa peau s'irisait sous la lumière des éclairs. Drek était hypnotisé par les grands yeux noirs et expressifs de la Kaminienne. Ils étaient si vivants, si profonds... si beaux aussi, il était forcé de le constater. Les yeux de Taun We reflétaient son âme. Ils restèrent quelque temps à contempler les immenses vagues qui se jetaient aux pieds de la cité, comme d'innombrables monstres qui rugissaient de ne pouvoir l'engloutir sous leur fureur. Sans qu'il fût nécessaire à Drek de faire autre chose, elle se sentit très vite en confiance. Taun We se confia à lui et ils parlèrent longtemps.

_- Vous êtes très jolie, Taun We_.  
L'officier était sincère.  
_- C'est gentil, _dit-elle en riant_. Vous n'êtes pas exigeant, je suis tellement différente de vous, Drek !  
- L'apparence ne signifie rien. Nous le savons tous les deux.  
- Je croyais que l'Empire considérait tous les non humains comme des êtres inférieurs, officier. Je me trompe, peut-être ?_  
Drek se tu un moment, ne sachant à l'évidence quoi répondre.  
_- Vous marquez un point, avoua Drek.  
- Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, je le sais. Vous êtes différent_.

Il soupira et détourna son regard des yeux de la Kaminienne. Elle disait vrai. Apparemment, elle en savait plus sur l'Empire que lui sur Kamino. Drek pensa avec regret qu'elle aurait fait un très bon agent de l'Ubiqtorat. Mieux connaître ses ennemis pour mieux les combattre, la doctrine éternelle. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne brise le silence magique qui s'était installé. Il était temps pour l'officier de prendre congé. Lama Su lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la matinée pour finaliser les tractations entre l'Empire et Kamino. Drek se força mentalement à laisser ses sentiments personnels de coté pour se concentrer sur la réussite de sa mission. L'Empereur avait les yeux sur lui. Il se leva.

_- Drek..._  
Etirant son bras long et fin, elle n'eut aucun mal pour saisir la main de l'officier qui commençait à s'éloigner.  
_- Merci, souffla-t-elle._  
Drek fut ému. Sa main trembla un fugitif instant dans celle de Taun We. Puis il se ressaisit et gagna l'intérieur de la cité, sans se retourner. Sur son passage, quelques Kaminiens se retournèrent, trouvant incongru qu'un officier de l'Empire puisse se promener dans une tenue si sale. Mais Drek n'avait que du mépris pour eux. Avant de rejoindre Lama Su, il fit un détour par la navette de classe Lambda et prit des nouvelles de son pilote. Il fut heureux d'avoir prévu des uniformes de rechange et quitta ses vêtements sales et humides. Quand il déambula à nouveau dans les couloirs de la cité, ses habitants se retournèrent encore, mais plus pour la même raison : Drek resplendissait.

_- Voilà notre offre et ce que nous en demandons._  
L'officier tendit au Premier ministre un dossier au sceau de l'Empereur, qui avait la décence d'être rédigé en Basic et dans la langue maternelle du Kaminien. Celui-ci sourit.  
_- Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour analyser votre offre_, demanda-t-il. _Cependant, soyez déjà certain que le coût d'une telle opération dépassera vos prévisions les plus ambitieuses_.  
_- Vous serez surpris de constater à quel point l'Empire se porte bien, alors_.  
De ses longs doigts, Lama Su feuilleta les quelques pages du dossier pendant que Drek finissait d'inspecter l'architecture de la pièce. Quelques minutes après, il observa attentivement le visage de son interlocuteur et ne fut pas surpris d'y lire de la surprise.  
_- Alors, ministre ?  
- Je… et bien… apparemment je m'étais trompé_, constata-t-il. _L'Empire est bien plus riche qu'il ne l'était à la mort de l'ancienne République.  
- La réponse financière vous convient-elle ?  
- Amplement. Il y a de quoi rajeunir notre parc informatique et génétique, motiver nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux et fédérer notre peuple derrière votre projet._  
_- J'en suis ravi.  
- Je lis avec surprise dans votre dossier des noms comme Tarquin, Bast… Je me doute de l'utilisation que vous ferez de ces clones, officier. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que de miser sur la qualité de vos officiers. Très judicieux. Très judicieux aussi le fait d'avoir à leur insu prélevé quelques-unes de leurs cellules.  
- Ceci ne vous regarde pas, Lama Su. Poursuivons : nous sommes donc d'accord sur la vitesse de maturation des clones ?_  
_- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour respecter le nouveau délai. Mais vous porterez la responsabilité de l'éventuelle instabilité et du rapide vieillissement de vos clones, officiers. Ceci est donc réglé pour moi.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lama Su, nous sommes confiants dans les prouesses techniques de votre peuple.  
- Merci_, répondit-il en abaissant sa tête.  
_- Une dernière chose, ne tentez plus d'expériences sur votre peuple comme vous l'avez fait par le passé. Par égard pour votre assistante et pour votre propre fierté._  
_- Ne nous donnez pas d'ordres, officier. Nous savons ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Et nous ferons toujours selon notre volonté._

Drek remit une dernière fois les choses en place. Il se leva brusquement et pointa un doigt vers le ministre en guise d'avertissement. Sa voix devint aussi dure que le plus dur des aciers de Géonosis et aussi froide que la plus froide des banquises gelées de Hoth.

_- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas bien appréhendé la situation, Lama Su. Il me suffit d'un seul claquement de doigt, un seul petit rapport de quelques lignes vers ma hiérarchie, pour que l'Empire s'intéresse à votre planète et à vos connaissances génétiques. Même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, Kamino est loin d'être inaccessible pour une flotte entière équipée d'hyper propulseurs de classe I et de super lasers capables de réduire en cendre vos misérables défenses. Vous serez le témoin de la déchéance de votre peuple car il sera brisé, anéanti, soumis, torturé et réduit en esclavage. Enfin, l'Empire s'emparera de vos connaissances. Vous êtes assez sage pour éviter tout ceci, j'en suis convaincu, Lama Su, alors montrez-vous plus prudent à l'avenir et cessez de me provoquer._

Drek mentait.

Kamino était bien trop loin pour une si grande opération. L'armée aurait été obligée de prévoir un plan de soutien, de ravitaillement et de logistique qu'elle n'était plus en mesure d'assumer. De plus, l'Empereur n'aurait jamais accepté d'envoyer si loin ne serait-ce qu'un petit détachement de ses forces. Les temps se montraient trop incertains et l'empire disposait de biens d'autres ressources. Mais tout cela, Lama Su n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, pensa Drek.

_- Je m'excuse de mon comportement, officier.  
- La suite seulement nous le prouvera, Lama Su.  
- Dois-je lancer le programme génétique dès aujourd'hui ?  
- Ce serait pour le mieux, en effet._  
Le Premier ministre appuya sur un bouton situé sur l'accoudoir gauche de son siège.  
_- Convoquez immédiatement dans mon cabinet les chefs généticiens de toutes les sections._  
Une voix grésillante osa émettre un jugement.  
- _Beaucoup de responsables généticiens sont absents, ou occupés. Faut-il tous les convoquer ? Ils mettront plusieurs heures à venir et n'apprécieront pas..._  
_- Cela suffit ! Restez au poste qui est le votre et obéissez maintenant !_  
Drek regarda le ministre, une flamme d'amusement dans les yeux.  
_- Le respect aveugle de la hiérarchie n'est pas le point fort de votre peuple, n'est-ce pas, Lama Su ? Faites attention, c'est dangereux._  
_- Dangereux pour votre Empire, qui s'étend sur toute la galaxie et a pour ambition de la dominer. Pas pour les Kaminiens. Il y a longtemps que la conquête de l'univers n'est plus une priorité pour nous. C'est pourquoi notre peuple s'est spécialisé dans la génétique... et y a excellé, ce qui explique votre présence aujourd'hui.  
- Vos paroles sont empruntes de bon sens._  
Drek consulta le bracelet métallique qu'il portait sur son poignet gauche.  
_- L'argent sera donc viré sur vos comptes une fois mon rapport transmis. Je reviendrais dans le temps imparti pour récupérer les premiers clones. Personne ne doit être au courant de notre tractation commerciale. Si cela devait s'ébruiter, nos soupçons se porteraient très vite sur vous, Lama Su, avez-vous compris ?_  
_- Très bien. Si c'est pour les rebelles que vous vous inquiétez, soyez assuré de la discrétion de notre peuple, comme le passé vous l'a déjà montré.  
- Parfait._

Il pleuvait... était-il encore la peine de le préciser ? sur Kamino. Les feux de balises de la navette de transport Lambda venaient de s'allumer, suivis de peu par le doux ronflement des moteurs subluminiques. Personne n'assistait au départ de l'officier, comme personne n'avait assisté à son arrivée, d'ailleurs. A part une ravissante Kaminienne à la peau douce et aux grands yeux noirs.

_- J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, Taun We.  
- Dans quelques mois, Drek.  
- Quelque chose me dit que vous allez me manquer.  
- Vous m'oublierez, à mon avis.  
- Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le coeur humain.  
- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre_.  
Drek lui sourit.  
- Comment se dit-on au revoir sur Kamino ?  
_- Faisons plutôt ça à la manière humaine, vous risqueriez d'être déçu.  
- Approchez-vous, Taun We._  
Celle-ci s'approcha avec grâce et Drek lui fit un baiser sur la joue.  
_- Au revoir, officier.  
- A bientôt, charmante Kaminienne._

Il rejoignit la navette et ne se retourna pas. La passerelle se rétracta et rejoignit sa position initiale. Les feux de position clignotèrent et la navette s'éleva lentement vers le ciel ombragé. Ses deux ailes latérales se déplièrent pour lui permettre d'atteindre sa vitesse de croisière. Taun We se trouvait encore sur la baie d'atterrissage, seule, quand la navette s'arracha de l'orbite de Kamino. Les pensées de Drek se tournèrent vers l'Empereur et l'Ubiqtorat. Mentalement, il tenta de mettre au point l'ébauche du rapport qu'il allait transmettre à sa hiérarchie. Rapport très important pour l'empire et pour sa propre carrière. L'officier avait trouvé en Taun We un excellent moyen de surveiller le Premier ministre de Kamino. Au cas ou il aurait la mauvaise idée de jouer un tour aux impériaux, où même de jouer double jeu en offrant aux rebelles les mêmes services. Il fallait toujours se méfier, la terreur ne suffisait pas toujours. Taun We jouerait une excellente et involontaire espionne. La navette n'était toujours pas passée en hyperespace. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Drek s'en aperçut et décida d'aller aux nouvelles. Peut être qu'une avarie soudaine posait problème au pilote. La navette devrait peut-être retourner sur Kamino pour être vérifiée. L'officier sourit devant cette éventualité.

La porte du cockpit était verrouillée de l'intérieur.  
_- Pilote, que se passe-t-il ?_  
Devant l'absence d'une quelconque réponse, Drek tambourina sur la porte.  
_- Nom de... pilote ! Répondez !  
- Restez calme, officier, et tout ira bien._  
La voix était bien celle de son pilote, mais son intonation avait changé. Elle était devenue plus agressive et plus assurée.  
_- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas en route pour Coruscant ?  
- Coruscant est le dernier de vos soucis à présent, _ironisa l'autre  
Drek comprit aussitôt.  
- _Traître ! Vous êtes à la solde de la Rébellion ! Vous allez me livrer à eux !_  
_- Vous avez toujours été perspicace, officier. Asseyez-vous et attendez l'abordage du vaisseau rebelle, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous...  
- Pourriture de Républicain !_  
Drek sentit une vague de panique l'envahir et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture...

**Chapitre 2. L'invention de Marlek**

Rapidement et sans perdre de temps, Drek se dirigea vers la soute où il avait déposé son bagage. Après l'avoir fouillé avec un début de fébrilité, il attrapa le mystérieux bracelet. Il était un peu lourd et l'officier n'avait pas jugé utile de le mettre à son poignet. Il se remémora cette fameuse discussion avec son ami scientifique, quelques jours avant de partir en mission...

Marlek l'avait mandé dans son laboratoire et attentait avec impatience son arrivée. Il avait conçu un tout nouvel instrument spécialement pour la mission de son ami officier. Son laboratoire était situé dans les sous-sols de l'Ubiqtorat, évidemment. C'est là qu'il pouvait disposer de l'espace comme il l'entendait car il y en avait à foison. Il avait agencé plusieurs salles annexes et une grande, immense salle centrale où il menait ses expériences les plus importantes pour l'Empire. Il y régnait en permanence une odeur indéfinissable, celle de produits chimique mélangés avec des odeurs d'huiles. L'antre de Marlek recelait autant de trouvailles biochimiques que de mécaniques en tout genre : robots, engins, accessoires divers... une chambre de grand enfant !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Marlek dévoilait le curieux appareil.

_- A quoi sert cet objet étrange ?_ demanda l'officier.

Marlek lui sourit, hochant la tête avec un air condescendant. Décidément, pensa-t-il, tout ce qui ne touchait pas à l'art des belles paroles le laissait indifférent.

_- Attends, laisse-moi deviner... un piège à jeunes et jolies humaines ?  
- Tsss... c'est un émetteur d'urgence, assez spécial, je l'avoue.  
- En quoi est-il différent des autres ?  
- Il fonctionne dans l'espace.  
_  
Marlek avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Pour lui, c'était l'enfance même de l'art et il acceptait difficilement que les autres comprennent moins facilement. Il lui arrivait souvent de devoir répéter les choses, voir de les rendre plus simple, ce qui lui était insupportable car la science ne devait pas être simplifiée. Plus simple, moins efficace, c'était presque un blasphème. Les scientifiques étaient des incompris !

_- Dans l'espace ? Allons donc, Marlek, tu veux me faire croire que cette petite chose dispose de la puissance nécessaire pour envoyer des ondes à travers l'espace ?  
- Non, en plein espace, à part les moyens de communication traditionnels, on ne peut encore rien faire.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors cette petite chose s'utilise près d'une planète.  
- Pour attirer tous les Impériaux du secteur et dévoiler les plans de l'Empereur au grand jour ?  
- Sceptique, Drek, comme toujours, attends que je t'explique._

L'officier afficha une moue interrogative pendant qu'il tripotait l'objet en question, le soupesant et le retournant dans tous les sens, pour en saisir la signification cachée.

_- Tu n'imagines pas les heures que j'ai passé sur la conception de ce bidule. Au début, c'était relativement amusant. Mais le plus complexe fut de réduire un transducteur à annulation de masse. Imagine ! J'ai réussi grâce à un nouveau composé que j'ai mis dans la bobine de supraconducteurs..._

Drek cilla des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de les fermer d'un air dépité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer quelque chose à son vieil ami.

_- Je sais, tu ne comprends rien. Je vais faire plus simple, ça te va ?_

L'officier hocha la tête, conscient qu'il touchait là aux limites de ses connaissances. Mais aucune connaissance n'était parfaite et Drek avait des priorités, dans lesquelles ne se retrouvait ni l'électronique avancé ni la physique quantique. Plutôt les sciences humaines, études comportementales et histoire de la galaxie.

_- Comme je te disais, cet émetteur s'utilise aux environs d'une planète ou, note bien, d'une quelconque installation disposant d'une balise de communication faisant partie de la matrice à liaisons hyper spatiales de type S , en bref de l'ancien holoréseau de la république._

Drek rassembla ses maigres connaissances, mais il connaissait l'histoire de la défunte république. Il avait aussi longuement étudié la naissance et le développement de son archaïque réseau de communication.

_- Tu veux dire... ?  
- ... que cet émetteur envoie son signal de détresse directement au centre Ubiqtorateur le plus proche, en utilisant un code prioritaire et crypté et se servant des relais de communication les plus proches. Tu vois, il fallait y penser !_ s'exclama Marlek.  
_- Très ingénieux, ton bidule... c'est un concept purement Ubiqtorien ! Je ne pense pas avoir à m'en servir, cependant, mais je te remercie de penser à ma sécurité... avant de penser à une certaine cave !  
- J'espère aussi, mais je préfère être prudent. En ce qui concerne la cave, je poursuis mes expériences sur la synthèse de notre vin, mais c'est complexe. Il va me falloir des crédits supplémentaires pour quelques équipements dont je te passe la description, si tu peux t'en occuper.  
- Je contacterai les services financiers dès que je rentrerai de mission._

Marlek hésita avant de lâcher d'un air faussement désintéressé :

_- Et surtout… fais attention à toi.  
_

L'officier se retourna vers son ami et lui lança un large sourire moqueur.

_- Hé... _(il marqua une pause)_. C'est moi !_

Mais Marlek s'en était déjà retourné au monde qui était le sien, celui des formules scientifiques abstraites, des réactions chimiques imprévisibles et des bidouillages électromécaniques improbables. L'officier Drek contempla longuement le gadget de son ami et le mit négligemment dans sa poche…

**Chapitre 3. Ben Yardis**

Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en servir, pas dans ces circonstances !

L'officier alluma le transmetteur et y tapa une série incompréhensible de chiffres. Une petite diode rouge se mit à clignoter tandis que l'indicateur de transmission se remplissait. Tout d'un coup, Drek sentit une monté de puissance dans les moteurs de la navette : ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer en hyper espace. Et ce maudit émetteur qui n'émettait pas. Drek pesta tout haut. Soudain, les parois métalliques tremblèrent autour de lui de façon imperceptible. L'hyper propulsion venait d'être activée au grand dam de l'officier. Rempli d'espoir, il jeta un regard sur le bracelet : la diode était passée verte ! Enfin !

L'instant d'avant, la navette de classe Lambda dérivait dans le vide de l'espace, à quelques encablures de l'énigmatique planète Kamino. L'instant d'après, elle s'était évanouie, comme absorbée par un vortex invisible et affamé, vers une destination inconnue. Tout aussi invisible, une infime déformation moléculaire, le signal d'urgence émit par Drek, se propagea en quelques microsecondes vers la planète océan, où il fut capté par un récepteur Kaminien de grande puissance. Sans que l'opérateur s'en rende compte, c'était après tout le but cherché, l'onde coda un envoi de priorité principale et un émetteur quelque part sur la planète se déplaça de quelques millimètres, à l'insu de tous, pointant son dard électronique vers la planète des planètes, le Centre Impérial. Aussitôt, un flux invisible de tachions en sortit et se projeta à travers l'espace à une vitesse subliminale. Le courageux petit flux, inqualifiable et inquantifiable, traversa bien des périples, bravant des tempêtes électromagnétiques, transperçant des novas, des pulsars et autres joyeusetés avec la même efficacité. Un instant, il douta même de pouvoir accomplir sa mission car un puissant trou noir se dressait sur sa route. Il resta de marbre, malgré le chant des sirènes qui provenait du coeur du puit sans fond. La matière, l'antimatière et même la lumière tombaient sous son charme destructeur, plongeant dans l'abysse ultime, vers une destinée sombre et inconnue. Mais rien ne réussit à perturber notre rapide petit flux qui le traversa sans même s'en apercevoir. Quelques heures standards plus tard, fatigué, il atteignait le récepteur principal de l'Ubiqtorat sur Coruscant, une énorme parabole d'acier qui dressait sa masse au-dessus de la circulation dense des véhicules en tout genre. Le message transmis, notre petit flux s'éteignit, goûtant à un repos mérité et éternel...

Un bip retentit dans la petite pièce. L'agente préposée aux transmissions s'activa tout d'un coup. Elle se leva énergiquement de son petit bureau glacé pour se diriger à travers les immenses couloirs de l'Ubiqtorat, vers le bureau de l'acharnée et travailleuse Superviseur. L'agent, qui était une agente et dont les courbes étaient magnifiquement mises en valeur par son uniforme, tapa discrètement à la porte du bureau. Une voix féminine mais très autoritaire lui demanda de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Malgré l'heure tardive, la vue de Coruscant était toujours aussi surprenante, belle et grandiose. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et transmis oralement, toujours aussi efficacement, le message au Superviseur Jasba Ven. Puis elle tendit un petit morceau de papier crypté. Au fur et à mesure que la série de code se déchiffrait sous le regard du Superviseur, son visage se métamorphosait. Il devint triste et soucieux, prenant d'un coup plusieurs années. Jasba regarda dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence la préposée aux transmissions se permit d'intervenir.  
_- Voulez-vous autre chose ?  
- Non... merci... vous pouvez disposer._  
Elle salua réglementairement et sortit de la pièce. Le superviseur ne répondit même pas, trop préoccupée par l'événement. Tout d'un coup, elle décrocha le visiophone interne de l'Ubiqtorat, d'une étrange couleur violette et composa plusieurs numéros. Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps...

Ben Yardis était un tout jeune produit de l'Académie, où il avait obtenu une très bonne mention, ainsi que son grade tant convoité d'officier. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour Helena, sa défunte fiancée, morte il y a quelques années dans un terrible accident. Au fil du temps, Ben avait réussi à chasser de son esprit torturé les images de son bonheur disparu. Il se concentrait plus facilement sur son travail, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre plus sérieux et plus efficace sur les champs de bataille. Sorti de l'Académie, le jeune Ben Yardis avait incorporé le prestigieux Escadron Ender, suite à ses états de service. Formation d'élite utilisée dans le dénouement de situations critiques, bien équipée et recrutant la crème des officiers, l'Escadron Ender était connu à travers toute la galaxie, mais bien peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la couleur de leurs uniformes, tellement ses interventions restaient discrètes et efficaces. Ben y avait rapidement fait ses preuves et du jeune officier sortit de l'école, il était devenu un maillon important de l'Escadron. Ses conseils étaient reconnus et écoutés.  
Leur locaux se trouvaient sur Coruscant, du moins leur quartier général. Mais pour préserver l'anonymat de ses membres et la discrétion de ses opérations, leur QG arborait la façade d'une entreprise relativement peu connue et qui n'intéressait personne. Quiconque aurait fouillé un tant soit peu dans les dossiers et les comptes de l'entreprise se serait aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Pas d'activité visible, pas de transactions, pas de listing du personnel, jamais aucune lumière de l'extérieur, des recettes et des dépenses inexistantes... mais personne ne se souciait d'une entreprise comme celle-ci et c'était exactement l'effet escompté. De plus, aucun des soldats de l'Escadron ne devait être reconnu. Dès l'incorporation, les dossiers des candidats étaient tous effacés et remplacés par d'autres. Leurs vies étaient maintenant confidentielles et l'Empire pouvait en disposer comme bon lui semblait. Quand Ben pénétra la première fois dans les locaux, il fut agréablement surpris. Malgré les apparences, les locaux du QG étaient flambant neuf et techniquement très à la pointe du progrès.

Au milieu d'une matinée comme tant d'autres, Ben se trouvait en train de faire du sport dans la salle de musculation. Une condition physique rigoureuse leur était demandée pour mener à bien les missions parfois éprouvantes qu'ils avaient à accomplir. La journée était régulièrement divisée en trois parties : entraînement physique, cours et théorie, pratique et simulations. Les recrues n'avaient que peu de temps libre et même quand ils en disposaient, ils le mettaient à profit pour réviser et s'entraîner. Au bout de quelques mois d'un pareil rythme, il était courant que les jeunes recrues ne se reconnaissent plus dans un miroir ! Ben était en train de travailler sa vitesse de frappe sur une cible mobile quand une alarme discrète retentit dans le bâtiment. Il ne l'entendit pas de suite. C'est une petite lumière rouge clignotante qui attira son attention. La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître son ami Berek.

_- C'est l'alarme, Ben !_ claironna-t-il.

Ben acquiesça. Il désactiva le dispositif d'entraînement et essuya rapidement la sueur de son visage. Il enfila à la hâte son uniforme, un treillis facile à mettre et se lança en courant dans les couloirs. Il arriva en même temps que les autres en salle de briefing. La pièce était grande et confortable et une table imposante trônait en son milieu. Quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, un émetteur holographique projetait en son centre les informations importantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général Merlouif arriva. Le briefing pu alors commencer.

_- Bonjour à tous_, entama-t-il.

Sa voix était grave, bourrue et sa moustache frémissait quand il parlait.

_- Voici les faits. A dix heures et trente-trois minutes, heure locale, l'Ubiqtorat recevait un appel de secours de l'un de ses agents en mission. Le signal provenait de Kamino, dans la bordure extérieure. Selon toutes vraisemblances, l'Agent Drek Svar vient d'être capturé par les forces rebelles. Les agents de cet organisme sont remarquablement bien formés pour résister aux interrogatoires, mais ils ne peuvent pas éternellement cacher ce qu'ils savent. C'est là que nous intervenons. Des questions ?_  
_- L'Ubiqtorat ne possède-t-il pas sa propre force d'intervention ?_ fit remarquer une recrue.  
_- C'est exact. Ils sont aussi capables que nous pour le sauver des griffes ennemies. Mais Drek Svar possède une trop grande valeur aux yeux de l'alliance rebelle. En ce moment même, les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat sont espionnés, peut-être de l'intérieur et très certainement de l'extérieur. Dès que l'Oméga Force se mettra en branle, ces maudits mouchards avertiront leur contact et il sera certainement impossible de retrouver l'agent. Ils le changeront de planète et de système autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que nous perdions sa trace. L'Ubiqtorat jouera le mort pour tromper la vigilance ennemie, pendant que nous préparerons notre intervention._  
_- Comment avons-nous localisé sa trace ?_  
_- Nous avons donc contacté Kamino. Et nous avons obtenu une entière coopération de leur part. Ils nous ont fourni les renseignements de leurs radars. Nous avons ainsi obtenu l'heure de passage en hyperespace de la navette, et quelques indices quant aux destinations possibles._

Le général reprit son souffle et aiguisa sa fine moustache.

_- Les ordinateurs viennent de calculer les trajectoires possibles et leur durée. Ils les ont comparé aux registres d'arrivées des différentes planètes et il y a de fortes présomptions pour que l'agent soit détenu sur Tatooine. C'est une planète trop éloignée de la juridiction impériale pour que les rebelles se sentent inquiétés. Mais à la moindre alerte, ils n'hésiteront pas à se déplacer autant de fois que nécessaire. Il y a d'autres présomptions sur d'autres planètes, mais les ordinateurs ne leur ont accordé qu'un pourcentage de chance minime. Cependant, certains d'entre vous iront sur ces planètes pour préparer une éventuelle intervention. Le gros de l'Escadron Ender se rendra sur Tatooine, nous n'avons pas alerté la garnison locale pour ne pas alerter les rebelles. Certains de nos agents sont déjà en place sur la planète et entament les premières investigations dans la plus extrême discrétion. Nous allons mettre à profit notre avantage, soldats !_

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se détacha, sortant de l'obscurité.

_- Prenez place parmi nous, Lieutenant Emon Kalem._

Le général se tourna vers les membres de l'Escadron Ender.

_- Je vous présente le directeur de la célèbre force Oméga, de l'Ubiqtorat. Sur demande de leur part, nous avons accepté qu'il participe activement à la préparation et au déroulement de notre intervention. Je suis certain que ses conseils nous serons utiles dans notre recherche de perfection._  
_- C'est trop d'honneur, Général. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre._

Emon était un fin et grand gaillard, mais on distinguait sous sa combinaison treillis une musculature développée. Son visage tirait vers l'ovale et ses yeux brillaient de confiance et de sagesse.

_- J'avais fini de leur expliquer ce que nous savons déjà tout deux._

Il regarda le bracelet à son poignet et reprit la parole.

_- P'tits gars, préparez votre barda, embarquement dans 17 minutes pour les navettes en partance pour l'Errinic. Nous achèverons le briefing pendant le voyage. Exécution._

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les soldats se trouvaient rangés devant l'embarcadère n°18, où plusieurs navettes Lambda les attendaient. Quand la voûte nuageuse de Coruscant s'effaça, remplacée par la voûte céleste, un spectacle magnifique s'offrit à leurs yeux : le resplendissant et phénoménal Errinic. Ce dernier orbitait avec une grâce imposante autour du Centre Impérial, symbole vivant de la force inébranlable de l'Empire. Il en avait connu des batailles, dont une majorité de victoires écrasantes. Tous avaient hâte de voir de l'intérieur cette splendeur qui, de nombreuses fois, avait fait briller l'honneur de l'Empire en remportant des batailles perdues d'avance. Leurs navettes furent lentement tractées et entraînées dans un des nombreux hangars du stardestroyer. La procédure dura quelques minutes, que Ben utilisa pour connaître un peu plus le membre de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Directeur de l'Oméga Force, c'est ça ?_ interrogea-t-il.

Emon était assis à coté de lui et il tourna la tête.

_- C'est ça... mais je trouve le terme un peu pompeux. Appelez-moi Emon, simplement.  
- Ca me va. Je suis Ben Yardis, enchanté.  
- J'ai lu votre dossier... brillante carrière, Ben.  
- Je pensais que mon dossier était de ces dossiers que peu de gens peuvent espérer lire ?  
- Il l'est. Disons que j'ai un haut niveau d'habilitation dans l'Ubiqtorat. Ceci explique cela.  
- En tout cas, merci.  
- De rien,_ répondit Emon sérieusement. _Vous êtes un officier prometteur et j'ai hâte de vous voir, votre escadron et vous, à l'oeuvre. Ca ne saurait tarder, je pense._  
_- Les rebelles sont d'ores et déjà cuits, et ce ne sera pas à cause du soleil de Tatooine !_

Ben s'esclaffa de bon coeur, Emon hocha la tête et d'autres qui suivaient leur conversation sourirent.

Quand la navette se fut immobilisée, la cloison s'effaça, libérant les hommes et leur matériel sur la baie d'embarquement. L'intérieur du vaisseau ressemblait à une vaste fourmilière. Tout y était organisé jusqu'au plus petit détail, et pourtant le premier sentiment qu'on en avait était celui d'une cohue générale. Des uniformes de toutes les teintes, des armures brillantes, des combinaisons fières et sombres, des robots de toutes les formes, tout n'était que mouvement et disparité. Une silhouette familière s'approcha : le général Merlouif les attendait déjà.

**Chapitre 4. Une séance d'interrogation à l'ancienne**

Drek reprit connaissance.  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait était l'irruption brutale des soldats rebelles dans la navette. Puis son esprit avait sombré dans un puit noir et profond. Des rayons paralysants, à n'en pas douter. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, l'officier se trouvait dans une petite pièce aux parois métalliques. Un néon diffusait une pâle clarté sur les murs sans âmes. Il se trouvait assis sur une chaise, les mains ligotées derrière le dos du dossier. On ne l'avait pas encore touché, ni maltraité. Pas encore, du moins. Il ne chercha même pas à se défaire de ses liens, se doutant que le noeud avait été fait avec efficacité. De toute façon, cela ne lui aurait servi à rien. Il se décontracta donc et attendit patiemment une visite prochaine. Quand il fut certain que la trotteuse dans sa tête venait d'effectuer son soixantième tour, il se prit à rire. Le petit jeu et la petite mise en scène étaient fort bien connus de l'agent Drek, qui l'avait appliqué à quelques reprises. C'était tellement prévisible. Classique. Faire mijoter le prisonnier à petit feu en lui faisant ressasser et ressasser sa situation. Situation qui n'était pas très plaisante pour l'officier, mais il n'allait pas leur donner ce plaisir. Certainement pas. Il s'étira et décida, contre toute attente, d'essayer de dormir. Sa tête pendait en arrière et ses jambes étaient allongées, ce n'était pas confortable mais il avait connu pire. Il chercha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil dans les premières minutes... et dans les suivantes, ce fut le sommeil qui le prit à l'improviste. Drek avait peu dormi ces dernières nuits et son corps avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour récupérer.

Il rêva. Combien d'heures Drek avait passé à dormir, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais il se rappelait très bien du personnage récurent qui était revenu dans chacun de ses rêves, comme un leitmotiv. Taun We. Cette... charmante ? Kaminienne dont il s'était rapproché au cours de sa mission. Au cours de ses rêves, elle arborait toujours la même tenue, magnifique et lumineuse. Son long cou penché sur lui, la conseillère lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort, de courage. A chaque fois qu'il voulait parler, elle lui intimait le silence en posant un doigt délicat sur les lèvres de l'officier. Elle lui caressa même les cheveux pendant un temps, apaisant ses craintes et ses doutes.

Après avoir été réveillé de la manière la plus brutale qui soit, une paire de gifles, Drek pouvait encore apercevoir la jolie Kaminienne qui lui susurrait que tout se passerait bien, qu'il devait avoir confiance. Il leva les yeux et détailla son interlocuteur... ou plutôt, son interlocutrice, car il s'agissait bien d'une rebelle de la gente féminine. Il fut terriblement surpris et cela devait se lire sur son visage.

_- Je vous étonne ?_ commença-t-elle d'une voix pas si froide. _Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de voir une femme diriger un interrogatoire, avouez-le. L'empire que vous servez reste un indécrottable ramassis de misogynes, en plus de leurs nombreux autres défauts._  
Drek se cantonna au mutisme.  
_- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? Ce n'est pas galant de votre part, officier.  
- J'ai tendance à oublier la galanterie quand je suis réveillé d'une si charmante façon._

Elle sourit et Drek l'observa avec minutie. Elle était très mignonne, et là encore, il fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver devant lui une femme, et encore moins une femme au physique si agréable. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux qui lui descendaient sur les épaules. Plusieurs mèches rebelles encadraient un visage doux et fin, tandis que deux petits yeux aux reflets émeraude l'épiaient et le jaugeaient. Si on ajoutait à cette description que la jeune femme possédait des courbes à rendre jalouse n'importe laquelle des mannequins de Coruscant, Drek aurait pu se croire au paradis. Une mallette disposée à coté d'elle, à moitié ouverte, laissait apparaître une gamme d'outils de tailles et de formes diverses destinés à la pratique séculaire de la torture raffinée. L'officier revint vite sur terre.

_- Oh !_ pouffa-t-elle. _Je suis certaine que vous avez aimé ça._  
_- Il va sans dire que je préfère être giflé par une créature aussi charmante que vous._  
Cette discussion commençait à l'amuser, finalement.  
_- Merci pour le compliment, officier. Vous voyez, vous redevenez galant.  
- Ne pas l'être serait un affront pour mon ego, même dans la situation actuelle._  
Elle lui envoya une dose non négligeable de phéromones sexuelles à travers le regard.  
_- Je connais pratiquement votre vie par coeur,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je n'en doute pas. Le contraire m'eut étonné. Mais votre misérable service de renseignements ne vous a communiqué que ce que l'Empire voulait que vous sachiez._  
Sa voix avait frôlé le dédain.  
_- Drek... ne le prenez pas comme çà, tout avait si bien commencé entre nous ! Vous venez de me vexer, vraiment. J'avais tellement envie de vous surprendre, vous m'avez coupé dans mon élan. Pourtant je sais des choses sur vous que même l'Ubiqtorat ignore. Vilain garçon. Pour la peine, je crois bien que je vais vous punir._

Elle farfouilla sa mallette et en sortit un bandeau d'une teinte violemment rougeâtre. D'une main experte, elle banda les yeux de l'officier, sans oublier de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa joue alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Drek en connaissait un bout sur l'art de déstabiliser. Mettre le prisonnier en situation d'anxiété en le privant du sens de la vue. Encore un classique des manuels sur la torture douce. Par contre le baiser, lui, n'était mentionné nulle part !

_- Vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne connais même pas le vôtre...  
- Pour vous, ce sera Elna, bel officier._  
Drek perçut le son d'outils qui s'entrechoquaient. La punition ?  
_- J'ai choisi un outil particulièrement classique que vous connaissez bien, officier. Mais je vous laisse la surprise de le découvrir, et aussi de découvrir sur quelle partie de votre corps j'en jouerai._  
_- Elna, s'il vous plait, vous savez bien que c'est inutile,_ constata Drek. _Je suis pratiquement conditionné pour subir ce genre de traitement tout en gardant le sourire ! Ce n'est pas..._

_  
_Une vive douleur sur sa cuisse gauche. Un jaillissement de souffrance puis plus rien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Drek douta de son conditionnement. Mais la douleur s'effaça comme par enchantement. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler. La douce voix d'Elna lui parvint.

_- Je sais, ça fait mal. Vous m'en voyez désolée.  
- J'en doute... mais ce n'est pas la question_, lui répondit une voix affaiblie.  
_- Effectivement, officier. Je vous sais extrêmement intelligent. Mettez-vous un instant à ma place... que feriez-vous pour obtenir ces précieux renseignements ?  
- Et bien, puisque nous parlons d'égal à égal, en ce qui concerne ce domaine tout du moins, j'emploierai en premier lieu le levier psychique car je ne suis pas un adepte des tortures physiques. Avec moins de douceur que vous, je dois bien l'admettre, je ne suis qu'un mâle.  
- Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Parlons donc de votre femme et de votre fille._

Drek s'en voulu de l'avoir mise sur la voie. Mais de toute façon, elle en serait venue là d'une manière ou d'une autre alors autant ne pas retarder une discussion qui devait inévitablement arriver.

_- Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire, _lâcha l'officier maladroitement.

- _Elle ? _intervint Elna_. De qui parlez-vous donc ? De votre tendre aimée ou de votre charmante fille ?_

_- Je me fiche de savoir comment vous avez obtenu cette information, mais laissez ma fille en dehors de ça !  
- Vous me décevez un peu. Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase et combien de fois l'avez-vous entendu également ? Je vous le demande..._  
_- Trop souvent, c'est vrai,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Les formalités étant échangées, à présent il est temps d'en venir au coeur même du sujet qui nous intéresse. N'est-ce pas, officier ? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me voir, aussi je vous ai lancé un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est loin de laisser les hommes... et les femmes !... indifférents. J'aurais presque envie de vous retirer ce bandeau pour que vous en profitiez._  
_- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point._

Comme un souffle, Elna détacha le morceau de tissu qui tomba sur les épaules de l'officier. Drek tomba sur deux yeux de braises qui le fixaient. Il détourna le regard sur sa cuisse meurtrie. Le tissu était encore intact et rien n'indiquait l'origine de la douleur. Brûlure par induction, peut-être. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les êtres qu'il aimait et qui l'attendaient sur Coruscant...

_- Je veux savoir comment vous avez appris pour ma fille et... ma femme. J'ai passé des années à cultiver le mystère qui les entoure et je voudrais bien savoir où j'ai failli._  
Elle lui envoya un petit sourire presque tendre.  
_- C'est vous qui me surprenez, officier. J'ai rencontré un tas d'hommes, je ne vous parlerai pas des femmes, célibataires ou mariés, jeunes ou vieux, vierges ou non, tendres ou machos... mais aucun ne possédait cette sensibilité qui affleure en vous dès que vous parlez de votre petite protégée. Vous feriez… vous faites ? un bon père de famille, droit et fidèle, et vous me plaisez. Si je n'étais pas si volage et frivole..._

Drek sentit la main d'Elna lui caresser la cuisse. A travers le tissu rugueux de son uniforme, il pouvait sentir combien elle était douce. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit l'image de cette créature, en face de lui, mais sans y parvenir complètement. La main hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha de son entrejambe. L'officier sursauta et ses cuisses tremblèrent. C'était loin d'être désagréable... c'était pire et il essaya tant bien que mal de focaliser son attention ailleurs… sur sa petite Daphné par exemple.

_- Voyons, officier... détendez-vous. Que vous importe de penser à autre chose qu'à moi en cet instant ? Tout est si loin et moi, je suis là, tout près de vous. Sentez-vous la chaleur qui brûle en moi ? Libérez celle qui brûle au fond de vous, laissez-vous aller, mon officier !_

Drek ferma les yeux mais ne pu effacer l'horrible et indécente vision d'Elna. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, elle était désirable mais c'était tout. Il n'allait pas laisser ses bas instincts primaires prendre le dessus. C'était un officier Impérial et il devait garder la dignité qui sied à tout officier.

_- Laissez-moi !_ eut-il le courage de crier.  
La main se retira et en même temps, le sourire sur le visage de la jolie rebelle.  
_- Vous n'êtes pas un homme !  
- Je suis l'officier Drek Svar, agent de l'Ubiqtorat en mission pour le compte de l'Empereur.  
- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

Sa voix s'était achevée sur une note des plus malsaines. Elle remit le bandeau sur les yeux de l'officier qui n'eut pas droit cette fois-ci au petit baiser. Le même bruit que tout à l'heure... Elna cherchait apparemment l'outil qui stimulerait le mieux ses pulsions sadiques.

- _Je vais prendre du plaisir à jouer avec vous, Drek. Et dans quelques heures, vous me supplierez de faire de vous ce que je désirerai, pourvu que la souffrance se taise. Mais il sera trop tard. Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi experte que vous dans le raffinement de la torture, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Dans quelques heures, vous ne serez plus le fier et pédant officier impérial, vous serez un morceau de chair sanguinolent et souffrant... vous serez ma chose à moi. Quand enfin, vous serez anéanti physiquement, je ferais en sorte de vous anéantir moralement en m'occupant de ce qu'il y a de plus sacré pour vous : votre petite Daphné, c'est ça ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point mon imagination perfide est constructive, quand j'ai devant moi un si bel étalon, prêt à assouvir mes petits fantasmes. Au travail, officier, au travail, nous avons des choses à faire !  
_  
Drek ne se rappelait plus quand la douleur avait commencé, ni même quand elle avait fini. Si même elle avait fini car il avait toujours profondément mal. Elna avait débuté les choses en douceur, si on peut dire. Des micros souffrances distribuées ça et là sur son corps nu. Car elle avait prit soin de le déshabiller complètement, lui enlevant toute dignité et profitant par la même occasion du spectacle de son corps. Drek n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Les supplications et les prières n'auraient rien donné, il le savait d'expérience. Et il était déterminé - avait-il jamais eu le moindre doute ? - à ne rien révéler de sa mission. Il était l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat et par la même, le bras de l'Empereur : il ne devait pas faillir. Plutôt couper le bras que de le voir corrompre, pourrir jusqu'à la moelle, infecté par cette vermine rebelle.  
Il avait toujours terriblement mal, il n'était même pas en état de dire si Elna était toujours dans la pièce, s'il était allongé ou encore attaché sur sa chaise. Il ne sentait de son corps que les milliards d'informations de douleur transmis par ses nerfs. Combien de temps la séance avait-elle duré ? Une heure, deux heures, dix heures ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Tout n'avait été qu'un déferlement de souffrance, une montée en puissance progressive de la torture jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle à la mort. Oui, il avait hurlé. Son corps avait hurlé. Mais son âme, bien trempée par des années d'éducation, n'était toujours pas prête à se livrer aux rebelles. Après les micros souffrances, Elna était passée aux coupures insidieuses, aux endroits où celles-ci irradiaient le plus la douleur, les muqueuses n'étant pas en reste, ainsi que les parties génitales. Le pire dans tout ça était de ne pas savoir sur quelle partie du corps la prochaine plaie naîtrait. Mais le fait d'avoir déjà administré ce genre de douleur ; oui Drek l'avait déjà pratiqué de nombreuses fois ; le rendait plus fort pour la supporter. Ce qui le différenciait des autres prisonniers. La bouche emplie de sang et sa langue hurlant son tourment, Drek eut droit à un court répit.

_- Vous êtes un bel homme et c'est plaisir à vous voir souffrir, officier. Je tenais à vous le dire.  
- Je... ne dirais rien... c'est inutile,_ articula-t-il la bouche en feu.  
_- Je le sais bien. Je n'essaye même pas de soutirer les informations que vous détenez. Ce serait pure perte pour le moment. Vous êtes au-dessus de la souffrance physique, mais peut-être pas au-dessus de la souffrance morale. Et je compte bien tout savoir tôt ou tard._  
_- Alors... pourquoi ?_  
_- Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas professionnel. Cette perte de temps n'est pas digne de moi, mais j'y prends un tel plaisir. C'est malheureux que vous n'en preniez pas, vous, mais soyez assurée que je m'amuse._  
_- J'aime assez ce que vous faites, Elna,_ ironisa-t-il. _Non, vraiment... Je n'y mets pas moi-même un tel art de la sophistication, mais j'admire votre façon de procéder, votre mise en scène, vos gestes sensuels et si... douloureux. Nous pourrions un jour mettre en commun nos connaissances, nous y gagnerons certainement tous les deux. Qu'en dites vous ?_

_  
_Elna rit de bon cœur.  
_- Je vois que vous avez toujours le sens de l'humour. Vous me plaisez de plus en plus.  
- A votre service, ma jolie rebelle.  
- Bien, ne perdons plus de temps et passons au degré supérieur, alors !_

Le degré supérieur était le préféré d'Elna. Sans la voir, il pouvait distinguer les petits cris jouissifs qu'elle poussait à chacun de ses hurlements. L'extraction d'ongle était un jeu qu'elle maniait avec merveille. Rapide et précise, elle les faisait sauter avec dextérité, comme si elle pratiquait depuis sa naissance. Mais la souffrance qui accompagnait chaque arrachage était tout sauf rapide. Une espèce de douleur sourde mais tellement forte que Drek en versait des larmes. Il ne bougeait même pas ses doigts, sachant qu'il ne faisait que retarder la douleur et qu'il valait mieux l'affronter plutôt que la fuir. Quand Elna passa à la souffrance par induction nerveuse, au niveau de son mâle attribut, il voulu s'évanouir mais son mental était si fort qu'il encaissa la douleur plutôt que de l'éviter. Il avait versé tant de larmes qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore en avoir. Cette douleur était multipliée par cette sensation de déshonneur, d'avilissement qu'il ressentait alors que son organe bondissait comme un pantin désarticulé sous les inductions nerveuses. Et la nature étant ce qu'elle était et par un bizarre mécanisme chimique, celui-ci se durcissait au fur et à mesure que l'officier rugissait. Il y eut une seconde pause mais il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.  
_- Un peu diminué… humilié peut-être… même pas ?_interrogea Elna.  
Il mit de longues minutes à récupérer ses esprits, avant qu'il ne perçoive à nouveau la voix de la rebelle.  
_- Un vrai régal... cracha-t-il avec dédain.  
- Je savais que vous aimeriez._

Il sentit une poigne enserrer son « instrument » tout droit dressé. La main chaude d'Elna commença à serrer, comprimant veines et artères jusqu'à ce que le membre se mette à violacer. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair jusqu'au sang, lentement et tendrement. Cette situation lui était plus qu'insupportable mais pour une fois, il se taisait, conscient que gâcher le plaisir de la rebelle ne lui causerait que des problèmes supplémentaires.

_- Je n'ai pas voulu lui causer trop de dommages, _entama-t-elle_. Je suis certain que tôt où tard, de votre plein gré, vous vous en servirez pour assouvir mon désir. Quand je posséderai enfin votre âme et votre corps, complètement et sans rémission. Nous passerons du bon temps, Drek, je m'en réjouis déjà._  
La pression sur son appendice se relâcha et les sensations commencèrent à revenir comme la marée recouvre son territoire. La sale petite garce, pensa-t-il. Ses lèvres étaient sèches mais il continua de parler.  
_- J'ai hâte... d'y être. Ne peut-on pas... accélérer les choses ?_  
Sa voix était hachée par ses halètements tourmentés.  
_- Vous ne savourez pas assez l'instant présent, officier. Moi si._  
_- Désolé de montrer... autant d'empressement, Elna... mais je suis assez pressé, une mission de la plus haute importance m'attend... pour le compte de l'Empereur... je ne voudrais pas me mettre en retard !_  
_- Je ne vois pas le temps passer avec vous, Drek. Vous êtes un amour. M'en direz vous plus sur votre mission ou resterez-vous borné comme un Bantha ? Notez que cela ne me gêne pas, car je finirai par le savoir. C'était simplement histoire de pimenter notre conversation._  
_- Vous êtes bien... rapide, jolie rebelle. Nous en sommes... à peine aux préliminaires._  
Elle fit une petite moue de mépris.  
_- Excusez-moi, Drek. Continuons donc !_

Il sentit des électrodes se poser sur ses tempes. Le matériel lourd. Si elles étaient aussi perfectionnées que celle conçues par l'Empire, l'officier savait qu'il avait du mouron à se faire. Mais dans l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, plus rien ne lui importait, ni la vie, ni la mort, ni rien du tout. Sauf une seule et unique chose : ne rien révéler. Qu'était sa vie ? Rien. Qu'était l'Empire ? Tout. Il ne fallait pas sacrifier l'Empire pour un individu, aussi précieux soit-il. Il aurait bien tenté le grand plongeon dans le gouffre dont on ne revient pas, mais les rebelles avaient prit soin de retirer sa fausse dent remplie de cyanure. Pourtant, Marlek l'avait assemblé avec le plus grand soin, à partir de matériaux indétectables de la plus haute technologie. Elle devait passer inaperçue sur tous les types de scans et de filtres, et assurer aux membres de l'Ubiqtorat de pouvoir choisir la fin de leur choix en cas de capture. Il fallait croire que la technologie rebelle était bien avancée. Drek ne cessait de dire qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la menace terroriste. Il avait maintenant la preuve flagrante de son raisonnement, et ce depuis toujours. L'Empire avait sans doute du matériel de pointe, mais cette gangrène réussissait toujours à s'en procurer une partie, par quelque moyen détourné que ce soit. Il fallait compter avec ça maintenant.

Un déclic coupa le fil de sa pensée et quelques secondes après, son cerveau sembla exploser. Une douleur aiguë et inhumaine, pire que si une lame traversait et retraversait son cerveau sans s'arrêter. Il poussa un hurlement si fort qu'Elna en fut presque effrayée. Presque. Elle sourit et entreprit de monter le niveau d'intensité de l'appareil. Cette fois-ci, Drek pu différencier avec une précision inouïe l'explosion de chacune des cellules de son cerveau. Elles ne semblaient pas exploser toutes ensemble, non, toutes crevaient comme des bulles qui remontent à la surface d'un verre de champagne (Corellien, cela dit), les unes après les autres et cet effet démultipliait la torture par un million. Quand ses poumons se furent vidés de tout leur oxygène, l'officier se surprit à hurler encore. Son mental était à bout, mais le temps était loin encore ou il révélerait les sombres complots de l'Empereur. Le petit manège de la rebelle dura un temps indéterminé mais dans sa souffrance proche de la folie, Drek constata qu'il durait bien plus longtemps que les précédents jeux. Son corps lui faisait hurler des mots qu'il n'aurait pas prononcé en temps normal : des supplications implorant la pitié. La pitié était un sentiment qui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps à travers l'univers. Et il savait en son âme et conscience que cela ne servait à rien et ne faisait qu'accroître le sadisme du tortionnaire. Elna avait encore augmenté l'appareil d'un cran et cette fois ci, le corps de l'officier jugea que trop, c'était trop, et il sombra dans un profond coma...

Il était allongé, semble-t-il. A même sur le sol, ou alors dans un lit très dur, et froid comme la mort. Le bandeau était toujours sur ses yeux. Ses coupures lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il ne sentait rien sur sa peau, soit qu'elle était devenue totalement insensible, soit qu'on l'avait entre temps revêtu d'habits ou d'une couverture. Il tendit ce qui lui restait d'oreilles et analysa la pièce. Il n'eu aucune difficulté à localiser la respiration d'une seconde personne, non loin de lui. Selon toute probabilité, c'était Elna. C'était elle qui s'occupait de son cas... mais il n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir une autre personne, plus compréhensive, plus amicale, prête à l'écouter et à l'aider, selon la vieille méthode de la dualité de personnalité. Un bourreau cruel et sadique et son opposé, dont le but était de soutirer la confiance du prisonnier. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_- Bonjour, officier._

Elna.

Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas changer son interlocutrice. D'un coté parce que l'officier aimait bien la jolie rebelle, de l'autre parce que de toute façon, il connaissait bien le procédé et n'aurait pas craqué pour autant. Il se releva tout doucement et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'Elna accourre pour lui apporter son aide.

_- Attendez, Drek, je vais vous aider.  
- Non... souffla-t-il.  
- Comme vous voulez..._ répondit Elna, pour le moins vexée.  
_- Ce serait contraire aux règles de la galanterie et du savoir-vivre._

L'officier se força à sourire alors qu'il faisait des efforts désespérés pour se mettre d'aplomb. Ses jambes étaient faibles et refusaient d'exécuter correctement les ordres de son cerveau. Il se reprit à plusieurs fois, d'autant plus gauchement que ses yeux ne pouvaient rien voir. Une fois debout, ses jambes tremblèrent de plus belle et son corps oscilla vers l'avant de façon dangereuse. Un afflux trop rapide de sang dans le crâne lui fit soudain tourner la tête et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Son corps s'effondra comme une masse devenue soudain inerte et sans vie. Il bascula de tout son poids en avant... et fut rattrapé de justesse par la rebelle. Elle encaissa le choc sans broncher et enserra le torse de l'officier dans ses petits bras.

Une porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs soldats rebelles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, l'arme au poing.  
_- Un problème, mademoiselle ?_ s'enquit l'un d'eux.  
_- Aucun à part votre présence, retournez à votre poste.  
- Voulez-vous que nous vous aidions à...  
- Je vous ai donné un ordre !_ aboya-t-elle.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce était à nouveau redevenue le terrain de chasse d'Elna. Son terrain favori et elle comptait bientôt agrémenter son tableau de chasse avec la tête de l'officier Drek. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes dans mes bras._

L'officier avait reprit connaissance mais il était encore trop faible pour parler, encore moins pour bouger et tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte féminine. Son esprit n'était que chaos et à travers ce chaos, il percevait la douce voix de la rebelle. Cette dernière supportait toujours le poids de Drek sans ciller. Sa main droite glissa le long de son dos et vint caresser les cheveux de l'officier, tendrement.

_- La... la... ne dites rien._

Ses pupilles étaient closes et pourtant, il semblait deviner la silhouette de celle qui le tenait dans ses bras. Une charmante extra-terrestre à la peau bleuté et douce, au regard transperçant et généreux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, comme dans son rêve. C'était bon de se laisser aller, de se sentir en sécurité. Sa voix était douce et ses gestes si tendres. Drek aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement.

_- Taun We..._ souffla-t-il.  
Elna enregistra mentalement le nom pour de plus amples recherches, avant de répondre.  
_- Il n'y a pas de Taun We dans cette pièce. Il n'y a que votre amie et confidente, Elna._  
L'officier reçut une décharge en plein cœur. Si même son esprit commençait à le tromper... il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte mais ses muscles ne lui répondirent pas... il voulut pleurer.  
_- Lâchez-moi, implora-t-il._

_- Ne faites pas l'enfant, si je vous lâche, vous allez tomber._

Arrivant au terme de ses forces, Elna l'accompagna doucement au sol et l'adossa contre une des parois métalliques. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et s'assit à coté de lui, posant sa main délicate sur sa jambe gauche. Même là, elle était encore trop près de lui à son goût. Mais il n'avait plus la force de rien faire, juste de se laisser aller, sa tête appuyée contre le métal froid, dodelinant de gauche à droite d'un air las. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, mais il ne sentait plus le bandeau. Elna avait du le lui enlever en l'amenant par terre.

_- Votre fille est vraiment charmante, officier.  
- Nooon..._ accusa-t-il d'une voix flétrie.  
_- Elle est plutôt intelligente pour son âge._  
Les lèvres de Drek tremblèrent et il se mura dans le silence.  
_- Je n'ai pas encore d'enfants, mais si je devais avoir une fille, j'aimerai qu'elle lui ressemble, vraiment._  
Toujours rien.  
_- Votre fille danse divinement bien, en tout cas. C'est une bonne idée que de l'avoir inscrite à ces cours._  
Le menton s'abaissa tristement.  
_- Je suis certaine qu'en grandissant, elle développera une profonde aversion pour votre exécrable empire. Qui sait si elle ne deviendra pas une grande rebelle, un jour. Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive, en tout cas. Elle le mérite. Quand son père et sa mère auront disparu, la pauvre petite aura besoin de nouveaux repères. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle obtienne le meilleur des enseignements, basé sur la justice et l'amour de la liberté._  
C'en était trop pour le cœur gonflé de l'officier.  
_- Un beau jour... nous nous reverrons... que ce soit dans ce monde... ou dans l'autre, en enfer... je jure sur la tête de ceux qui me sont le plus chers ... de vous faire payer..._  
_- Des menaces... c'est si bas. Je ne vous ai encore rien fait !_ lança Elna d'une voix innocente. _Je suis certain qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger. Je vous propose un choix... votre protégée et son bonheur ou bien l'empire que vous servez aveuglément. Regardez, Drek... dans ma main._

_  
_Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et la lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes. Mais il distingua ce que la rebelle agitait devant ses yeux : une photo de sa fille. Elle avait été prise par un badaud sur la demande de l'officier, un beau jour de permission sur Coruscant. Drek tenait sa fille entre les bras. Ils souriaient car c'était un jour spécial pour Daphné. Elle avait obtenu un A+ à son examen de fin d'année pour les jeunesses impériales. Elle agitait le diplôme du bout de son petit bras. Elle irradiait la joie.

_- Vous avez fouillé chez moi !  
- Un tout petit peu. Nous n'avons rien dérangé, c'est promis. Tenez, prenez-la._

Elle manipula les bracelets qui entravaient ses mains. Ils s'ouvrèrent comme par enchantement, quelques secondes plus tard. Drek aurait-il eu la force, à ce moment, de sauter sur la rebelle pour tenter de la tuer ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé à son sort, ni à la donne du problème. La rébellion ferait toujours pression sur lui et sa famille pour qu'il trahisse. Il prit la photo de la main d'Elna et la serra contre son cœur, en ce lieu sinistre, c'est tout ce qui lui restait de Daphné...

_- Regardez bien cette photo, officier et répondez à ma question quand vous vous sentirez prêt. Votre allégeance pour l'Empire vaut-il plus à vos yeux que l'amour que vous portez à votre petite protégée ?_  
La voix était calme et posée, la rebelle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle continua.  
_- Je sais que votre première réponse, bornée, sera celle que je n'attends pas. Vous êtes conditionné pour me répondre ainsi. On vous a inculqué de force les préceptes de l'Ordre Nouveau et vous les recrachez par tous les pores de votre peau. Tout suinte l'Empire en vous. Mais je sais qu'au fond de vous, si je réussis à décrasser cette couche de stupidité et d'aveuglément qui caractérise tout bon officier, je trouverai l'homme qui placera sa famille bien avant la cause qu'il sert._  
Elle regarda l'officier dans les yeux, des yeux affaiblis mais toujours vivaces. Elle lui sourit avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Toute provocation, toute sexualité avait quitté sa voix.  
_- Prenez votre temps, Drek. Pour l'amour de Dieu, prenez votre temps. Laissez décanter ce que je viens de vous dire. Je vais vous faire transférer dans une cellule plus confortable et je reviendrai dans la soirée._  
Elle fit un signe devant la caméra située tout en haut de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux gardes de tout à l'heure vinrent prendre les ordres.  
_- Direction bloc de détention 3-A, soldats._

Ils précédèrent l'officier rebelle et son prisonnier à travers un dédale de couloirs qui formaient un inextricable labyrinthe, dont la majeure partie baignait dans l'obscurité. Il faisait froid et humide et Drek se douta qu'ils devaient se trouver dans les sous-sols... mais de quelle planète ? Il regarda de droite à gauche, comme méditant sur une folle entreprise mais son attitude n'échappa pas à la rebelle.

_- N'y pensez même pas. Ces couloirs ne mènent nulle part, et toutes les intersections sont codées. Dans la perspective où je ne réussirai pas à vous arrêter avant, ce dont je doute. Affaibli comme vous l'êtes, ce ne serait même pas drôle, vraiment.  
- On peut toujours essayer, Elna. Maintenant que mes deux mains sont libres, je ressens une nouvelle vigueur.  
- Même avec les mains libres, vous n'êtes pas une menace pour moi. Je suis désolée de douter de votre machisme viril et poilu, mais... vous n'avez aucune chance._  
_- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

D'un geste rapide, mais moins rapide qu'il n'aurait voulu, il s'empara de l'arme du rebelle devant lui. Elle était encore à son étui et n'était pas maintenue par l'attache réglementaire. Drek l'avait remarqué depuis un bon bout de chemin. Le soldat paierait cher cette négligence. Il appuya sur la gâchette.  
L'arme resta muette, au grand désarroi de l'officier.

_- Voyons, Drek... me croyez-vous vraiment si naïve ?_ lui dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air de reproche.  
Il lâcha l'arme qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique.  
_- Tout était prévu et je voulais me rendre compte de quelle reste de velléité vous disposiez. Apparemment, j'ai légèrement sous-estimé votre capacité physique. Je ne referais plus cette erreur dorénavant._  
L'officier serra ses poings et les leva à la hauteur de son visage.  
_- Il va falloir me passer sur le corps, maintenant._  
Elna soupira bruyamment en levant ses yeux au ciel.  
_- Vous voulez jouer ? Et bien nous jouerons... tous les deux._  
Elle fit signe aux deux soldats de s'écarter, ce qu'ils firent en maugréant quelque peu. Puis, fixant Drek droit dans les yeux, elle entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux.  
_- Laissez-moi quelques secondes, Drek... je suis toute à vous, mon chou.  
- La galanterie aura raison de nous, les hommes.  
- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui auraient attendu pour m'attaquer, comme vous faites.  
- Vous êtes prête ?_

Elna fit signe que oui. Si l'officier n'était pas trop sûr de venir à bout des deux soldats, il était au moins certain de se venger sur la jeune rebelle, un peu trop présomptueuse à son goût. Il se concentra sur chacun de ses muscles, les échauffant par de petites contractions.

_- Honneur à vous,_ commença Drek.

Elna ne tarda pas, elle envoya de la jambe avant un coup de pied frontal avec une violence et une rapidité inouïe. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'esquiver et cette attaque parfaite le décontenança. Il profita de l'élan de son coup de pied pour lui décocher une droite au niveau de la tête. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait au tour des soldats, avec un peu de chance. Son poing ne rencontra que du vide. La tête d'Elna avait disparue de son champ de vision. Mettant justement à profit son élan, elle avait enchaîné sur un coup de pied retourné avec une surprenante désinvolture. Celui-ci atteignit son but : le ventre de l'officier.  
Il y eut un bruit sec suivi d'un cri. Drek encaissa du mieux qu'il pu, c'est à dire mal car il ne s'y attendait pas. La rebelle aurait largement eu le temps de le finir, mais elle prit un malin plaisir à le laisser espérer. Quand la douleur se fut dissipée, il ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire amusé à Elna.

_- Vous êtes rapide pour une rebelle !  
- Allez, ne faites pas votre macho, vous savez que je suis plus forte que vous._  
_- Vous êtes forte, mais je doute que vous preniez le dessus sur moi._

Il envoya à son adversaire un coup de pied latéral puissant et rapide, qu'Elna vit arriver longtemps à l'avance. Elle absorba le choc de l'impact en se déplaçant sur le coté et saisit sa jambe, avant de le balayer au sol et de lui faire une clef de jambe. Les os grincèrent un peu et Drek frappa au sol de douleur.

_- C'est tout ce qu'on vous enseigne à l'Académie ?_

Honteux, l'officier se tu. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait rien dire car il gémissait de douleur. Elna lâcha sa prise et se remit en garde. Enervé, Drek se remit d'aplomb aussi vite qu'il le pu. Son corps commençait à lui obéir comme par le passé : avec perfection. Il enchaîna une série de rapides coups de poing et de pieds pour déborder la rebelle. Cette dernière para avec une précision remarquable chacun de ses coups. A la fin, elle contre-attaqua et Drek n'eut même pas le loisir de réagir. Elle le neutralisa au niveau des parties, comme elle aimait à le faire et enchaîna sur un coup de poing doublé au niveau du visage. L'officier vacilla sous les impacts et Elna le prit violemment à la gorge, avant de le plaquer avec une violence folle contre la paroi métallique. Elle enserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les gargouillements affolés de sa victime.

_- Echec et mat, Drek, fini de jouer maintenant._

Elna relâcha son étreinte et l'officier s'affala au sol. Elle fit signe aux soldats qui s'étaient écartés. L'un d'eux sortit une paire de bracelets métalliques et enserra ses poignets. Ils le relevèrent avec une délicatesse toute bourrue et le petit groupe se dirigea vers les quartiers de haute sécurité. Drek avait perdu, et ce sentiment d'échec lui était insupportable. Sa sortie d'école remontait à loin, et il était encore faible de l'interrogatoire, mais il aurait dû vaincre la rebelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être que le temps était venu de se remettre en question.  
Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il avait été conduit dans une petite pièce plus confortable que la précédente : une couche sommaire l'attendait et la luminosité était moins agressive. Les gardes et leur officier avaient disparus et il se retrouvait seul face à ses pensées. Mais celles-ci attendraient un peu. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit et s'effondra, l'obscurité bienfaisante ne tarda pas à recouvrir son âme fatiguée...

**Chapitre 5. Préparatifs**

Le Général était dans son élément et ses yeux s'animaient quand il parlait.

_- Vous avez sur cet écran la carte géophysique de Tatooine. Imprégnez-vous en. Comme vous le constatez, il n'y a que deux choses à la surface de cette maudite planète : du sable et... encore du sable. Le désert recouvre une grande partie de la planète, et les montagnes rocailleuses le reste. Si une intervention doit avoir lieu, il faut vous mettre en tête que les conditions ne seront pas optimums._

Un petit point rouge clignota sur la carte et le général effectua un zoom dessus.

_- Voilà Mos Esley, l'une des principales villes de cette planète de sauvages. Nous avons joué de chance sur ce coup-ci : une cellule rebelle a été mise sous surveillance il y a quelques semaines par des collaborateurs de l'Ubiqtorat. Et il s'avère que cette cellule s'est "excitée" justement dans le créneau horaire où l'officier Drek pourrait avoir atterrit sur Tatooine. C'est une chance, ça nous fait gagner du temps et des investigations. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont filé certains des terroristes, avec succès. Un avant-poste rebelle vient d'être découvert, quelque part au milieu du désert, bien dissimulé par la rocaille environnante. Il ne doit pas être le seul, évidemment, mais il y a de fortes chances que l'officier soit retenu là-bas... momentanément, du moins. L'avant-poste se situe en plein territoire Hutt et je présume que les rebelles doivent payer une taxe exorbitante pour profiter d'une couverture comme celle du seigneur du crime local. Tatooine est une planète aux moeurs assez libres, éloignée du joug impérial, mais elle n'en reste pas moins territoire de l'Empire. Nos ennemis ne prendront pas le risque d'y rester indéfiniment, avec leur précieuse capture. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, tout au plus, il sera transféré en toute sécurité vers une destination inconnue mais sûre, et nous aurons bien du mal à localiser et extraire l'officier, alors. Nous devons jouer la carte de la discrétion, absolument. C'est pour cela que les forces impériales locales n'ont pas été contactées. Je mettrai ma main au feu que la garnison impériale est infestée de rebelles et d'espions à la solde du crime organisé. L'Errinic est en simple mission de protection d'un convoi de ravitaillement, nous nous poserons sur Tatooine en toute discrétion. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont déjà tout préparé pour notre arrivée._

Il fit une pause, regardant ses soldats, avant de continuer.

_- Nous arriverons de nuit. Nous lancerons l'assaut à l'aube. C'est le meilleur moment pour surprendre totalement l'ennemi. Ceux qui ont veillé seront physiquement épuisés. Les autres, réveillés dans leur sommeil, seront mentalement inaptes à faire face à notre assaut efficace et impitoyable. N'ayez aucune pitié car eux n'en auront aucune. Ne pensez pas à faire de prisonniers, les mines de sel aux confins de l'Empire en regorgent déjà. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a toujours un ou deux rebelles qui jouent les morts. Nous pourrons toujours en retirer quelque chose... enfin par nous j'entends les services spécialisés de l'Ubiqtorat. D'ailleurs, j'attends en ce moment l'arrivée des clichés pris par leurs efficaces agents. Ca ne devrait plus tarder._

Un appareil à la droite du général émit un bip long et plusieurs courts. L'homme s'empressa d'appuyer sur plusieurs des touches de la console et la ville de Mos Esley s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une série de clichés. La base ennemie était moyennement grande, enclavée dans une passe montagneuse qui donnait sur un des plus grands déserts de la planète. Les photos étaient prises de très loin et, malgré un zoom maximum, on ne distinguait les formes qu'avec peine. Cependant, il faudrait bien s'en contenter. Le général resta pensif quelques instants avant de désigner une sorte de passe qui jaillissait d'un plateau, légèrement en hauteur des premiers toits de la base ennemie.

_- Si j'en juge par ce cliché, le meilleur moyen d'investir la base en toute efficacité est de passer par les hauteurs. Nous ne pouvons pas descendre en rappel, et cette petite corniche semble à première vue... impraticable. Les rebelles doivent le savoir, ils n'auraient pas installé leur base à cet endroit sinon. Elle ne semble pas garder. Nous aurons de grandes difficultés à la parcourir sans déclencher l'alerte. Je crains par-dessus tout les écroulements de pierres qui peuvent nous trahir. De plus, nous serons à découvert et visibles durant le temps que prendra notre descente, en espérant qu'elle soit rapide. Par contre, si nous arrivons à faire comme je dis, la victoire est assurée d'avance. Nous débarquerons par les toits et prendrons rapidement le contrôle de la base, en exterminant rapidement les moyens de communication et les ennemis qui se dresseront devant nous. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat estiment leur nombre autour de la cinquantaine. L'agent que nous recherchons devrait être facile à localiser une fois à l'intérieur._

Il stoppa et fit un tour de table, notant quelques expressions de réprobation.

_- Je sais que nous en sommes capables... nos entraînements quotidiens ne laisse plus aucune place au doute. Nous réussirons là ou les autres échoueront. Et même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre une fois sur place, nous en trouverions un. N'oubliez pas qui nous sommes ! Je ne suis pas idéaliste, ni même optimiste. Juste réaliste. J'ai vu les prouesses que chacun d'entre vous était capable. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, l'Agent Drek Svar est déjà libéré et je vois déjà les belles médailles qui brilleront sur vos uniformes._

Les expressions de désaveu disparurent très vite.

_- Bien, je veux que, durant le trajet vers Tatooine, vous preniez le maximum de repos possible. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour cette mission. Plus d'entraînement, donc, jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé avec cette mission de routine. Nous ferons un autre briefing avant de quitter le destroyer, quand nous serons proches de notre destination et avec de plus amples renseignements. A bientôt, soldats._

Ben déambulait à travers les coursives du super destroyer, désoeuvré. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de ne rien faire, et cela l'irritait. Les entraînements et les révisions lui prenaient tout son temps libre, c'est pour cela que tous les soldats du groupe d'élite faisaient preuve d'une efficacité totale. Toute leur vie, leurs actes, leur volonté étaient tournés vers l'accomplissement ultime, pour l'Empereur et pour l'Empire. Comme convenu, Ben retrouva son ami Berek dans une des salles de repos du vaisseau. La salle de repos en question tenait plus du bar de quartier que de la salle de repos, néanmoins. Dans une ambiance feutrée, gradés et moins gradés s'accordaient un temps de repos, autour d'un verre et avec leurs connaissances. Berek se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, très bien entouré. Deux jeunes cadettes buvaient ses paroles comme sorties de la bouche de l'Empereur. Il était en train de leur conter une de ses périlleuses missions sur une planète lointaine et hostile. Berek possédait un bel organe vocal qui charmait son entourage. En plus de ça, il fallait avouer qu'il était solidement charpenté. Un menton carré, des épaules si épaisses qu'elles pouvaient chacune supporter le poids d'un Bantha, des pectoraux à peine contenus par sa combinaison, des bras... mon dieu ce n'était plus des bras, et des jambes puissantes qui semblaient s'accrocher au sol comme les racines d'un arbre. Bref, Berek était aux anges et sa petite compagnie aussi. Son ami Ben hésita à le déranger, mais après tout...

_- ... à ce moment, je saisis le cou de mon agresseur et je le lance dans la cuve de produits chimiques, et...  
- Salut Berek !  
- ... une compagnie entière de rebelles me fonce dessus et...  
- Hum... Berek ?  
- ... j'appuie sur la détente et... ah, pardon Ben, excuse-moi, j'étais pris dans mon histoire !_  
_- Oui je vois ça. Tu oublies de leur dire comment je t'ai sauvé la vie dans ce quartier mal famé de Duros. Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ taquina Ben.  
Berek le foudroya du regard.  
_- Ah oui, en effet..._ grogna-t-il.  
Il marqua une petite pause avant de sourire.  
_- Les filles, je vous présente mon grand ami Ben, ensemble, on en a vécu des vertes et des pas mûres ! Viens te joindre à nous, l'ami. Les filles, faites-lui une petite place._

De toute évidence, la présence de Ben ne les laissa pas non plus indifférentes et elles s'empressèrent de lui laisser une place. La rencontre de soldats d'élite comme eux ne devait pas se faire souvent à bord de l'Errenic. Berek avait une théorie qui se justifiait souvent : les jeunes cadettes, si sérieuses en temps de travail, étaient tout l'opposé quand elles étaient en repos, c'est à dire indisciplinées et légères. Enfin c'était sa théorie.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment en compagnie des deux jeunes filles, avant qu'elles ne soient obligées de reprendre leur poste. Elles convinrent d'un autre rendez-vous avec les deux membres de l'Escadron Ender et prirent congés d'eux. Berek et Ben discutèrent encore quelques temps de leur mission, avant de constater qu'Emon était aussi dans la pièce, et de l'inviter à leur table. Ben fit les présentations.

_- Ah oui, fit Berek. Je vous ai vu dans la salle de briefing._  
_- Je vous reconnaît aussi_, rétorqua Emon. _Votre silhouette ne m'a pas laissé indifférent, mais prenez cela dans le bon sens. Vous êtes assez... unique !_  
_- Oui, je sais, j'ai une intelligence assez aiguisée et mes conseils sont..._  
_- Heu, Berek... il parle de ta musculature_, coupa Ben.  
Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses propres biceps, puis sur ceux de son ami et constata avec regrets qu'il avait encore des efforts à faire. Emon aussi d'ailleurs.  
_- Vous accepterez bien un verre, Emon._  
_- Merci, avec grand plaisir, Berek._  
Il se leva et partit commander au bar, d'un pas lourd et massif.  
_- Un gars génial,_ commenta Ben... _et mon grand ami.  
- J'espère ne pas m'imposer dans votre petit groupe._  
_- Ne vous en faites pas.  
- Parce que je sais pertinemment que si la situation était inversée, je verrais d'un oeil méfiant un étranger s'immiscer au sein de mon groupe._  
_- Nous ne sommes pas à l'Ubiqtorat, ici. Nous sommes plus... cool. Détendez-vous, officier, je vous présenterai dans la journée au reste du groupe. Vous verrez..._  
_- Merci, Ben.  
-De plus, vous n'êtes pas un bureaucrate, vous êtes de l'Oméga Force. Votre réputation vous a précédé ici, et tous mes camarades n'attendent plus que de vous connaître._  
Emon lui adressa son premier sourire.  
_- Enfin ! Il en faut du temps pour vous arracher un sourire, à vous autres de l'Ubiqtorat !_

Berek revint avec quelques verres remplis d'un liquide ambré qui exhalait des relents d'alcool. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs expériences, débattirent sur plusieurs techniques d'intervention en poupe dans leur escadron respectif, puis les breuvages aidant, se confièrent un peu plus intimement. Puis ils emmenèrent le nouvel arrivant rencontrer les autres membres de l'Escadron Ender. Tout se passa bien, malgré les appréhensions d'Emon et il fut vite intégré. Les hommes de l'Ender ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de l'Oméga Force. La fatigue s'installant au cours des heures, ils se séparèrent et s'en allèrent trouver un peu de repos dans leur chambre respective. Le grand jour était pour ce soir...

**Chapitre 6. Chantage**

Il se trouvait dans une belle et grande prairie. Le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant onduler la végétation. Un soleil fier dardait ses rayons chaleureux sur Drek. Les senteurs et les parfums lui montaient aux narines, l'enivrant de leur suave douceur. Devant lui, Taun We le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

_- C'est un... rêve,_ hésita-t-il.  
Un frémissement dans la robe de la Kaminienne.  
_- Je suis toujours dans ma cellule, et vous, toujours sur Kamino..._  
Elle secoua la tête d'un air négatif.  
_- Quelle différence entre le rêve et la réalité, officier ? Ce n'est que votre cerveau qui interprète les données différemment, le rêve n'est que la continuité d'une forme de pensée. Un état second pendant lequel votre psyché est totalement libéré... et totalement réceptif._  
Sa voix était toujours aussi douce que le jour où il l'avait quitté.  
_- Alors je ne rêve pas ?_  
_- Vous rêvez, mais en ce moment, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Votre cerveau a répondu à mon... appel. Mais il l'interprète à sa façon. J'aimerais tellement être avec vous en ce moment, Drek._  
Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air étonné. Un rêve ? Cela semblait si réel.  
_- Il n'était écrit nulle part dans les archives que votre peuple possédait ce... pouvoir._  
_- Vous avez encore bien des choses à apprendre, officier. Et ce que vous appelez "pouvoir" n'est qu'une des nombreuses capacités de nos cerveaux. Vous la possédez aussi, mais elle n'est pas active, malheureusement.  
- Où êtes-vous, Taun We ?  
- Quelle importance, je sais moi, où vous êtes. Je sais ce qu'on vous a fait enduré. Vous êtes courageux, officier. Si je pouvais être à vos cotés pour vous apporter mon réconfort..._  
_- Mais vous l'êtes... et ça m'apporte un peu de bonheur._  
Elle approcha sa main et caressa la joue de l'officier, comme avec regrets. Ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse.  
_- Je vous quitte officier, votre psyché s'affaiblit, vous allez vous réveiller. Ne m'oubliez pas._  
_- Non... attendez, Taun We... vous... non !_  
L'image de la jolie extra-terrestre se dissipa dans la plaine. Celle-ci commença à fondre dans le néant et c'est à ce moment que Drek se réveilla. Il était baigné de sueur, allongé en travers de son lit de fortune. Il se mit en tailleur dessus et souffla pensivement le nom de sa kaminienne.

Il ne perçut que bien tard la présence de la rebelle, qui l'épiait depuis un coin de la pièce.  
_- Vos rêves sont édifiants, officier. Je me suis renseigné sur votre... Taun We, c'est ça ?_  
Drek serra les dents de colère.  
_- Aux dernières nouvelles, l'assistante du premier ministre de la lointaine planète Kamino, je me trompe ?_  
Il ne répondit rien.  
_- D'après nos espions, elle n'est plus sur sa planète natale. Vous faites chavirer bien des coeurs, Drek. Elle court, votre Kaminienne, elle court vous délivrer des griffes de vos bourreaux ! Si ce n'est pas touchant...  
- Taun We..._  
_- Si vous étiez n'importe quel officier, j'aurais affirmé que cette relation... si charmante... n'était nouée que parce que votre mission l'exigeait. Une superbe informatrice, assistante du premier ministre, en plus ! Mais je sens quelque chose dans votre voix. Je jurerais qu'elle ne vous laisse pas indifférente._  
_- Vous vous trompez, Elna._  
_- Qui croyez-vous tromper ? Certainement pas moi, officier. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas si insensible aux charmes féminins. Ca me laisse mes chances.  
- A ce stade, ce n'est même plus un rêve, c'est une... chimère.  
- N'oubliez pas, Drek... je n'en ai pas fini avec vous._  
Elle marqua une pause.  
_- Alors, officier ? Je suis ici pour votre réponse..._

Il ferma les yeux, oubliant pendant quelques secondes la présence de la rebelle. Un souvenir remonta en lui et explosa comme une bulle de champagne à la surface d'une coupe. Il prenait place dans les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat, quelques mois auparavant. Aenelia et Drek se trouvaient face à face, dans une petite salle de repos aménagée tout spécialement pour les officiers des Renseignements Impériaux. Il faisait bon venir s'y détendre et cela arrivait fréquemment que plusieurs hauts membres se rencontrent, malgré l'immensité des lieux et la diversité des horaires. Un bar avait été aménagé avec un grand raffinement même si, au grand regret de tous, il n'était autorisé à servir que des boissons faiblement alcoolisées (dont le célèbre champagne Correllien) En cette heure tardive, donc, alors que le soleil d'été léchait la surface de Coruscant de ses derniers rayons, la jeune recrue et son ami de toujours avaient entamé une conversation des plus sérieuses.

_- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète, Drek ?  
- Et comme toujours je vous répondrai oui, Aenelia._  
Elle chercha la meilleure façon de tourner la chose.  
_- Je sais que vous aimez votre fille par-dessus tout.  
- Venez-en au fait.  
- Si vous étiez obligé de la sacrifier pour que l'Ordre Nouveau puisse prospérer... seriez-vous capable de le faire, officier ? En auriez-vous le courage ?_  
Drek réfléchit un long moment.  
_- Je vous demande quelque chose de terrible, je le sais.  
- Vous me connaissez bien, maintenant. Réfléchissez un peu à la réponse que je vous donnerai._  
_- Et bien... vous me répondriez avec tout le sérieux du monde que chacun en cette terre est destiné à la mort, qu'elle vienne tôt ou qu'elle vienne tard. Que rien n'est au-dessus de l'idéologie impériale, pas même les êtres vivants, qui ne sont que de chair et de sang. Que votre famille peut être sacrifiée sur l'autel d'une cause supérieure, qui transcende de loin la volonté humaine. Oui, je crois que vous me répondriez ainsi._  
Elle laissa passer un peu de temps avant d'insister, avec sa moue coquine.  
_- Alors ?  
- Vous avez votre réponse, Aenelia._  
_- Je le savais, officier. Je commence à bien vous connaître, à présent, non ? _(elle lui envoya un coup de coude malicieux)  
Sur le coup, il doutait bien de sa motivation à sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le léger tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il lui répondait. C'est un dilemme que Drek ne voulait pas se poser. S'il existait un dieu protecteur des êtres qui chérissent leur famille, alors un tel choix ne se présenterait jamais à lui. Cela n'arriverait jamais, non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

Mais c'était arrivé.  
Sa fille ou son amour pour l'Ordre Nouveau.  
Il ne lui restait aucune carte à jouer, cette fois-ci. Pas le plus petit atout caché au fond de sa manche. L'histoire allait mal se terminer et Drek le redoutait. Il pensa une dernière fois à Aenelia et fixa la rebelle d'un regard haineux.

_- Ma réponse ? Celle que vous n'attendez certainement pas : je choisis la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie et je vous maudit tous autant que vous êtes. Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de ma fille, je vous poursuivrai jusque dans l'autre vie s'il le faut. Je vous ferai payer. Et si je suis obligé d'attendre que vous passiez dans l'autre monde, je jure que ce sera de la main de mes camarades. Ils vous traqueront bien après ma mort et sauront me venger. Comme vous vous plaisez à le penser, ce ne sont que des machines froides et sans âmes, aussi, soyez assurée que la galaxie entière ne sera pas assez grande pour que vous puissiez vous y terrer. Et quand vous basculerez dans le néant, je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour transformer votre au-delà en enfer. Vous n'aurez plus jamais de répit, plus jamais. Je vous crache à la figure, Elna, je n'ai pas peur de vous ni de vos petits instruments de torture. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion véreux sur un échiquier pourri et je vous hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Regardez dans mon regard et plongez votre âme dans mon âme, si vous n'avez pas peur. Espèce de charogne refoulée qui se complait dans sa fiente et ses défouloirs sadiques, vous êtes l'image même de la rébellion pour moi. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de vous voir dans la situation inverse, en train d'expier vos fautes de la pire manière qui soit. Vous n'êtes plus un être humain, Elna, vous êtes un détritus de la société et l'uniforme que vous portez n'arrive même pas à cacher la souillure de votre âme. Touchez donc à ma protégée, c'est tout ce que votre intelligence chaotique a trouvé de mieux à faire. Vous n'êtes bonne qu'à ça de toute façon, vos jeux cruels n'ont aucun effet sur moi, car je vous suis supérieur en tout et vous ne l'avez pas encore compris. J'ai gagné, vous avez perdu. Misérable vermine, je vous méprise, je vous abhorre, je vous vomis par tous les orifices, je vous exècre, soyez damnée !_

L'officier reprit son souffle, haletant devant une Elna impassible.

_- Et vous croyez avoir le choix, Drek ? Je vais en finir avec vous avant de toucher à votre fille. Je vous réduirai en loque humaine, de sorte que vous n'aurez plus que les yeux pour pleurer quand je vous montrerai le spectacle de votre protégée torturée. Et j'y prendrai du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous réagirez face aux hurlements de souffrance de vos proches. Si même vous serez encore en état de réagir, car vous n'aurez plus de l'être humain que le nom. Et ces images et ces hurlements vous poursuivront toute votre vie, si je décide de ne pas y mettre un terme. Vous serez hanté à jamais, jusque dans cet au-delà que vous me promettez infernal. Nous verrons qui de nous deux gagnera à ce petit jeu._  
_- Allez-y_ ! hurla l'officier dans un grognement féroce. _Je n'ai pas peur !_

Elna leva une main en l'air et plusieurs gardes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils passèrent à tabac l'agent des renseignements jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans une profonde inconscience.

_- Ca suffit. Attachez-le et amenez TOUT mes outils. J'ai bien dit TOUT. Lancez la procédure de capture et ramenez-moi sa fille dans les plus brefs délais. Vivante. Exécution._

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement puis quittèrent la pièce. Elna fixa l'officier inanimé.

_- C'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, trésor. Votre réputation n'est plus à refaire. Mais la mienne non plus et je jure que vous finirez par céder. Dormez bien... le pire est devant vous..._

**Chapitre 7. A l'assaut !**

Le matériel était fin près. Les paquetages avaient été vérifiés et revérifiés de nombreuses fois. Les armes avaient été démontées, graissées et remontées avec minutie, puis réglées avec patience. Les armures, légères et souples, avaient été ajustées avec précision. Les moyens de communication avaient été contrôlés, puis cryptés. Le briefing avait été complété et précisé, les ordres étaient clairs. Tout était près, jusqu'à l'antique tradition du motif peinturluré sur l'épaulette gauche des armures. Pour certains, c'était des têtes de mort, pour d'autre des corps de femmes nues. Tous ces signes étaient un peu leur porte-bonheur, et la hiérarchie tolérait ce petit manquement à la discipline impériale.  
A l'heure prévue, ils s'embarquèrent dans des petites capsules de sauvetage qui s'éjectèrent vers la surface de la grande planète jaune, selon un angle et une courbure précis. Aucun dispositif de surveillance ne détecta ces petites sphères qui fonçaient vers Tatooine. Elles ne survolèrent aucune grande ville et furent à peine aperçues par des troupeaux de Banthas indolents. Elles se posèrent (le mot était trop doux, même si les capsules étaient équipées de rétro propulseurs) en plein désert, à quelques kilomètres des montagnes qu'ils devraient escalader pour surprendre l'ennemi dans son sommeil.  
Après s'être extraits sans grande difficulté des capsules, ils se dirigèrent vers la rocaille. Ils s'espacèrent chacun par rapport aux autres d'une dizaine de mètres et respectèrent le silence radio jusqu'en contrebas de la pente. Une vingtaine de petits points noirs entreprirent ensuite l'ascension du talus rocheux, vers le plateau qui dominait la base rebelle. Ce ne fut pas sans difficultés. Malgré leur expérience et les précautions prises, ils ne purent empêcher quelques cailloux de se détacher et de rouler avec fracas le long de la pente. Ben faillit même basculer à un moment, ce qui aurait infiniment compliqué les choses, mais heureusement le bras puissant de son ami Berek le retint. Il fallait espérer que les rebelles n'aient pas installé de capteurs de ce coté de la montagne. Après quarante minutes d'une pénible ascension, la petite troupe extenuée s'accordait quelques minutes de repos, au bord du plateau. N'aurait été leur condition physique, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin. Seule une escouade d'élite aurait pu affronter ce talus rocailleux sans abandonner en cours de route. Ben était essoufflé, mais pas tant que son ami Berek. Au même niveau d'entraînement, son ami devait en plus se trimbaler les cents et quelques kilos de sa masse corporelle. Ben était plus léger et plus rapide que son compagnon. Dans l'ensemble, les hommes de l'escadron Ender étaient polyvalents, mais chacun au sein de cet escadron avait sa spécialité. Les tireurs d'élite côtoyaient les combattants au corps à corps, les spécialistes en informatique, les experts en minage et démolition et toutes les spécialités qui faisaient qu'en fin de compte, l'escadron Ender s'en sortait toujours quoi qu'il advienne.  
Le signal du départ fut donné par Berek, le plus gradé et le plus ancien des forces spéciales. Ils parcoururent rapidement le plateau et se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez avec les premiers toits de l'installation rebelle. La corniche était bien plus terrible que ce qu'ils n'avaient cru jusqu'alors. En plus de descendre par endroits de plusieurs mètres à pic, elle ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètres de largeur. Tout en bas, la base ennemie dormait tranquillement. Quelques lumières vacillaient par endroits, mais l'installation était plongée dans l'obscurité. Quelques soldats montaient la garde en haut d'un mirador qui surplombait l'entrée principale. Une petite navette attendait, solitaire, au milieu de la cour centrale...

_- Il faudra neutraliser la navette dans les plus brefs délais_, ordonna Berek. _Je ne tiens pas à voir notre objectif s'envoler dès que nous aurons les yeux tournés._  
Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent.  
_- Bon, les snipers, en place,_ continua-t-il. _D'ici, vous aurez un angle de vue parfait. Messieurs, de la précision et du sang-froid, comme d'habitude. Bonne chance. Les autres avec moi._

_  
_Quatre silhouettes se détachèrent du groupe. Les snipers, deux, étalèrent sur le sol des matelas avant de s'allonger dessus, tout en paramétrant leurs armes. Les observateurs, deux aussi, se positionnèrent chacun à coté de leur tireur. L'un s'équipa de puissantes macro jumelles et l'autre déballa une station portative de correction au tir. Ils avaient pour mission de prendre en compte tous les paramètres météo (vent, température, pression atmosphérique, humidité, site, lumière…) pour donner aux tireurs leur affichage lunette, et aussi de les renseigner sur les moindres détails de la scène. Les snipers étaient souvent amenés à subir « l'effet tunnel », c'est à dire que leur attention se focalisait sur ce qu'ils voyaient dans leur lunette et rien d'autre. Les tireurs avaient besoin de leurs observateurs, et vice-versa. L'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. Accessoirement, les observateurs jouaient également le rôle de coordonnateur, assurant la liaison radio avec le commandement, synchronisant le tir de leurs camarades et se chargeant de leur protection à courte portée.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'escadron peinait pour dévaler l'étroite corniche.  
_- Ne regardez pas en bas !_ conseilla Emon.

Ben avala sa salive et continua d'avancer. Ils étaient les uns derrière les autres et progressaient de profil. Tous avaient prit la peine d'accrocher un lien de survie entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du décrochement, la colonne stoppa. Berek observa le dénivelé avec attention.

_- C'est bon, ça passera._  
Il sortit de son sac une corde et un piolet automatique qu'il ficha dans la rocaille, sans un bruit. Il attacha l'extrémité de la corde et la fit descendre le long du dénivelé.  
_- En rappel, un pas un, en silence et rapidement. Et faites attention !_  
Il passa en premier pour donner l'exemple et glissa furtivement vers le bas. Les autres emboîtèrent le pas dès qu'il eut atteint le sol de la seconde corniche. Ce fut au tour de Ben, il s'approcha du rebord et se prépara à descendre. Il prit un peu d'élan et...  
_- Stop !_ cria Emon. _Il se passe quelque chose !  
- Quoi ?_ lança Ben, irrité d'avoir été stoppé.  
L'officier de l'Oméga Force lui désigna des points sombres, au loin, devant la base, qui progressaient non sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Soudain, des traits de laser jaillirent du mirador de la base rebelle. Qui qu'il fussent, la petite troupe avait été repérée. Ils répliquèrent aussitôt en visant la tourelle.  
_- Bordel de merde, que se passe-t-il en bas !_ hurla Berek.  
Emon fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement les assaillants. Sous la lueur d'une lune mourante et d'un soleil naissant, plusieurs éclats blancs lui arrivèrent dans les yeux. Des éclats blancs reflétés par des armures qui ne lui étaient pas indifférentes. Des armures de...  
_- Des Stormtroopers ! Ce sont des Impériaux !  
- Mais putain de dieu, à quoi jouent-ils ?  
- Ils sont une centaine, précisa Emon. Armés jusqu'aux dents.  
- Ils vont tout faire foirer, ces salopards !  
- Si ce n'est déjà fait,_ constata Ben.  
_- Dépêchons-nous de descendre, vite !_ ordonna Berek.  
Sur le bord du plateau qui dominait la base, les tireurs d'élite, passés leur surprise, ouvrirent un feu méthodique et efficace sur les silhouettes rebelles. Apparemment, du coté des Impériaux standards, la surprise de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls à vouloir investir la base les laissa de marbre...

**Chapitre 8. Nyaris**

Le lieutenant Nyaris observait sans surprise les traits de lumière qui jaillissaient du plateau. Une légère moue se dessina cependant sur son visage... les forces spéciales avaient été plus rapide que prévu : Nyaris les avait sous-estimé. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il serait le premier à pénétrer dans la base ennemie, ravissant la victoire au nez et à la barbe de ces présomptueux impériaux, qu'ils soient de l'Ubiqtorat ou de n'importe quelle force soi-disant "d'élite". Les hommes du lieutenant n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du portique principal. Les pertes avaient été légères, un mort et deux blessés qui avaient été laissés en arrière.

_- Parfait..._ souffla-t-il à son aide de camp.

Le lieutenant avait payé très cher cette information. Les Hutt n'avaient pas la réputation de vendre leurs renseignements, et surtout pas à l'Empire, aussi s'estimait-il heureux. Un agent mandaté par l'infâme Jabba-le-Hutt était venu le rencontrer la veille même, dans son bureau sur Mos Esley. Il prétendait avoir des informations de la plus haute importance à communiquer aux forces de l'Empire. Pendant une pleine heure, Nyaris tenta de négocier le prix exorbitant que l'agent réclamait. En fin de compte, il estima que le renseignement valait bien qu'il puise dans sa réserve personnelle, celle qu'il se constituait petit à petit en prélevant un pourcentage sur chaque transaction contrebandière dans l'astroport. En échange, il fermait les yeux, les siens et ceux des soldats dont il avait le commandement. Sans que le commandant en charge de la garnison de Mos Esley s'en rende compte. Evidemment, il aurait été très étonnant que le dit commandant ne reçoive pas lui-même de subsides, au vu de son grade et des liens qu'il aurait pu tisser avec un certain milieu...

Nyaris avait eu une petite conversation avec lui, des plus édifiantes…

_- Confiez-moi une centaine d'hommes pour une mission extraterritoriale en secteur Hutt.  
- Pour faire... quoi ?_ s'enquit le commandant.  
_- Détruire un avant-poste rebelle en secteur Y-21, près de la passe montagneuse.  
- Je comprends enfin tout...  
- Pardon, commandant ?_

Ce dernier tapota quelques touches sur le clavier de son ordinateur et tourna l'écran vers son lieutenant.

« _A l'attention du Commandant en charge de la garnison Impériale de Mos Esley  
__**SEGP10-02-2003 ; ICON ; 02:53BMUT ; 00.30RMUT**__  
Ordre formel et absolu de cantonner vos hommes sur l'astroport. Aucune initiative personnelle en-dehors de votre juridiction jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Priorité code rouge. Envoyeur : Ubiqtorat._ »

_- Ils savent aussi pour la base ennemie, et comme d'habitude, ils veulent s'en occuper eux-mêmes. Ils récolteront toute la gloire de cette opération et encore une fois, nous n'aurons été que des pantins qu'on manipule._  
Le lieutenant avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix amère. Son supérieur hocha la tête.  
_- Pourquoi devrai-je vous envoyer, lieutenant ?_  
_- Parce que mon contact m'a fourni tout un tas de renseignements qui font que je réussirai cette mission aussi facilement que n'importe quelle escouade d'élite... si vous m'en donnez les moyens.  
- Je présume que vous avez là une occasion unique de franchir quelques échelons_.  
_- Et vous aussi, commandant, ne dites pas le contraire. Une base ennemie anéantie par vos hommes, des prisonniers que vous remettrez avec fierté aux services compétents... et la fierté d'avoir cloué le bec à ces maudits de l'Ubiqtorat. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne resterez pas indéfiniment en charge de ce trou pourri, commandant._  
Le commandant s'humecta les lèvres.

_- J'attends autre chose de vous, cependant.  
- Je devine. S'il s'avérait que cette mission tourne mal, je prends sur moi la responsabilité de cette initiative._  
Il sortit un petit dictaphone de sa poche et le posa sur le bureau de son supérieur.  
_- Tout est là.  
- Parfait. Vous partez sur le champ. Vous arriverez sur les lieux au plus tard dans la matinée. Je fais équiper une centaine de mes hommes immédiatement. Vous disposerez de tout le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Réussissez cette mission, lieutenant. Rompez..._

Tout autour de lui, les tirs de laser fusaient mais ne semblaient vouloir toucher aucun de ses hommes. Il avait joué gros sur cette mission, il fallait non seulement qu'il la réussisse, mais qu'il fasse des prisonniers et qu'il limite aussi le nombre de ses pertes. A ces conditions seulement, il pourrait goûter à une carrière accélérée.

_- Plastiquez cette maudite porte_ ! ordonna Nyaris.  
_- A vos ordres !_

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, la lourde porte d'acier basculait sous le souffle de puissants explosifs. La voie était libre pour les troupes de l'Empire.

_- Rappelez-vous les consignes : les officiers ennemis doivent êtres capturés vivants ! Pour la gloire de l'Empereur, en avant !_

Une sourde rumeur naquit alors que la centaine de Stormtroopers investissait la base. Partout, le combat faisait rage, des corps tombaient, certains rebelles, d'autres impériaux. Des batailles rangées eurent lieux, durant lesquelles le nombre de tirs laser atteignait celui effarant de plusieurs centaines à la seconde. Du coté ennemi, c'était la panique, la déroute, la confusion. Ils ne pouvaient aligner en si peu de temps un front uni qui aurait permis de retarder les troupes impériales. Aussi peu préparée que l'attaque avait pu être, elle prenait la forme d'une grande réussite pour le lieutenant Nyaris. Réussite qui allait lui permettre de caresser les plus doux espoirs...

**Chapitre 9. Fuite**

_- Réveillez-vous, Drek !_

La peur et la tension se lisaient sur son visage et dans sa voix. L'officier émergea lentement du néant dans lequel le tabassage en règle l'avait fait tomber. Trop lentement au goût d'Elna, qui ponctua son réveil de plusieurs paires de gifles, assez violentes.

_- Plus vite que ça, allez !  
- Que... que se passe-t-il ?_  
Son oeil s'ouvrait difficilement tandis que l'autre, rouge et boursouflé, ne lui permettait plus de voir.  
_- Ne posez pas de question et obéissez !_  
Il essaya de se lever mais son corps endolori le faisait trop souffrir. Chaque parcelle de son corps tirait vers le violacé et le moindre de ses muscles lançait dans son cerveau des ondes de pure souffrance.  
_- Je ne... peux pas... je suis... trop faible..._  
Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes le trahirent et il s'affaissa. Elna le rattrapa encore une fois.  
_- Soyez maudit, Drek !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Elna jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire et guetta le moindre bruit dans le couloir. Non, personne ne viendrait l'aider, maintenant. Elle ne devrait compter que sur elle-même, comme elle avait toujours fait. Seule. Seule depuis que son père les avait quitté, il y a bien longtemps... si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de son visage. Seule depuis que sa mère l'avait abandonné, rejoignant les anges dans un dernier sourire, quelques années plus tard. Toujours seule...  
Dans son affaiblissement et pendant qu'Elna le traînait à travers les couloirs, Drek crut percevoir les bribes d'une bataille qui se livrait en surface. Des cris lointains, des détonations sourdes. L'officier n'osait plus espérer que c'était son salut qui s'y jouait, quelques étages plus haut. Elna transpirait sang et eau pour soutenir l'officier mais elle ne ménagerait pas ses efforts avant d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Son attention se focalisa sur la petite navette qui les attendait, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. La navette qui les conduirait hors de la menace impériale, Drek et elle. Le salut...  
L'officier sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de sa geôlière. Elle était stressée, paniquée et les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour le traîner trahissaient son angoisse. Drek se fit un peu plus lourd, dans l'espoir qu'Elna finisse par ne plus pouvoir le porter. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

_- Vous voulez me compliquer la tâche, bien sûr...  
- Hé hé..._ souffla l'officier.  
_- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'atteindre mon but... jamais._

Elle redoubla d'efforts et pendant un instant, Drek se demanda d'où elle pouvait bien tirer ses forces. Le fait est qu'elle progressait plus vite, maintenant. Les couloirs éclairés succédèrent aux couloirs sombres, jusqu'à ce que l'officier sentisse sur ses joues un courant d'air frais. Ils débouchèrent dans un petit hangar où les attendait une petite navette biplace. Le toit du hangar était ouvert et on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles dans la voûte céleste, qui commençait à se teindre en rose. Le jour était proche, pensa Drek.

_- Un dernier effort..._ hurla Elna. _J'y suis !  
_Elle jeta le corps de l'officier sur la carlingue de la navette et jugea qu'elle aurait peut-être deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne les avait pas.  
_- Halte, rebelle ! Pas un geste !_  
Un stormtrooper isolé venait de débarquer dans le hangar par une autre porte. Il pointait son arme vers Elna et comptait bien en faire sa première prisonnière. Son armure blanchâtre reflétait la lueur des étoiles dans le ciel.  
_- Et si je bouge, vous allez me tirer dessus ?  
- Ne jouez surtout pas avec moi, salope de rebelle.  
- Peut-être que ça vous intéresserait de savoir qu'il est ici ?_  
Elle désigna Drek de son menton.  
_- Officier Drek, agent de l'Ubiqtorat. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venus, non ?_  
_- De... l'Ubiqtorat ?_ fit le stormtrooper, surpris.

A l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui... mais alors pour quoi ou pour qui ? Elna répondrait à cette question plus tard, si elle en avait le temps. Profitant que l'attention du soldat impérial soit focalisée sur le corps sans forces de Drek, elle dégaina son petit blaster et n'eut aucun mal à toucher le stormtrooper en pleine tête... du premier coup. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol comme une masse informe. Drek cria.

_- Non !_

Elna se mit à sourire lentement. C'était trop facile, décidément. Elle rengaina son blaster et fit monter l'officier dans la petite navette. D'une pression sur une touche, elle enclencha le préchauffage des moteurs. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait enfin en sécurité avec son prisonnier.

_- Vous n'avez... aucune... chance,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Il est trop tard, mon chou. En route !_

**Chapitre 10. Tentative d'enlèvement**

Aenelia fut littéralement abasourdie par la nouvelle.  
Son petit coeur s'emballa et ses beaux yeux se révulsèrent.  
Elle ne pu produire le moindre son tellement le choc avait été grand. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et artères. Elle bégaya :

_- Ce... ce n'est pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas ?_

Le visage de Vandithir se referma sur lui-même, grave et inflexible. En y regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait y déceler une note de tristesse. La nouvelle ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé indifférent, Drek était l'ami de tous.

_- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Enseigne ?_ dit-il sur un ton sévère.  
_- Non, Analyste. Mais cette nouvelle semble tellement irréelle... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver. Pas à Drek !_  
_- Et pourtant si. Moi même j'ai douté, quand le Superviseur m'a annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence._

Des tonnes de questions surgirent du cerveau de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle se força au calme et afficha avec grande peine une sérénité feinte.

_- Quand et comment un tel incident a-t-il pu se produire ? Les personnes qui sont au courant de la mission se comptent sur les doigts de la main, pourtant !_  
_- C'est arrivé il y a deux jours. Comment ? Drek a été vendu par son pilote, semblerait-il. Le plus troublant dans l'affaire, c'est que cette mission disposait du niveau maximal de sécurité. Le pilote était un homme en qui nous placions une confiance aveugle, recruté parmi les plus fidèles. Pour plus de précautions encore, la vérité a été cachée au pilote, il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une opération de routine. Il va falloir revoir toute notre sécurité et..._

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer par une nouvelle phrase, sans terminer celle qu'il venait d'entamer, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

_- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Renik a commencé son enquête, le pilote renégat possède sûrement d'autres complices au sein même de l'Ubiqtorat. Nous ne tarderons pas à démanteler toute cette gangrène.  
- Je l'espère de tout coeur,_ souffla Aenelia. _Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de l'officier Svar ? Sait-on seulement où ces terroristes l'ont emmené ?  
- Une mission est en cours pour sa délivrance, mais elle n'a pas été organisée par l'Oméga Force, sécurité oblige. Quelque chose me dit que nous sommes espionnés, en ce moment même..._

Aenelia lança une oeillade curieuse mais Vandithir resta de marbre.

_- Je ne puis vous en dire plus, Aenelia. Je vous ai déjà révélé plus qu'il ne le fallait. Sachez simplement que l'Empire ne laisse jamais tomber ses hommes. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Et je compte sur votre discrétion. Il en va de la vie de Drek._

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_- Entendu, Vandithir._

Ils se levèrent tous les deux de leur siège et se saluèrent. Sans plus attendre, Aenelia quitta le bureau de l'Assistant Varken et se dirigea vers le turbo élévateur. Elle avait terminé son service et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle chercher la solitude, afin de méditer sur cette triste nouvelle.

L'astre lumineux ne flamboyait plus dans le ciel. Vaincu, il s'apprêtait à rendre les armes devant la nuit... jusqu'au lendemain, aube d'une nouvelle bataille. Déjà, la ville étincelait de milles feux, crépitait de milles bruits. Tout était vie sur Coruscant, de la masse informe de la foule qui allait et venait partout, jusqu'aux créatures étranges qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie, loin sous la surface. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Coruscant était encore plus étrange et encore plus belle la nuit. La plus belle des perles de l'Empire.

Par chance, quand Aenelia sortit des locaux de l'Ubiqtorat, une navette des transports en commun venait d'arriver en gare. Elle monta à son bord, soulagée de ne pas avoir à attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant le passage de la suivante. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux autres passagers et alla s'asseoir dans le fond.  
Dans sa tête, les questions fourmillaient. Elle se souvenait de sa dernière rencontre avec l'officier, il y a de cela quelques jours, de son optimisme. Il ne s'était pas étalé sur les objectifs de sa mission, mais Drek lui avait confié qu'elle était de la plus haute importance pour l'Ubiqtorat et pour l'Empire.  
Une image éclata dans son esprit comme une bulle : celle de l'officier malmené et certainement torturé par ses ravisseurs. Une image insoutenable, Aenelia aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour éviter à l'officier ces souffrances terribles. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'enrageait au plus haut point.  
Elle se demanda quelques secondes comment les terroristes s'y prendraient pour lui soutirer les informations qu'ils désiraient. Il supporterait sans doute la douleur physique, et il connaissait lui-même toutes les subtilités de la torture mentale, après tous les interrogatoires qu'il avait mené dans sa carrière, il ne tomberait certainement pas dans ces pièges... mais alors, comment obtenir de Drek ce qu'on voulait ? Comment le faire parler ?  
En silence Aenelia médita sur cette question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son arrêt, situé dans la banlieue "chic" du Centre Impérial. En effet, sa famille était riche et elle était fille unique, il allait sans dire que ses parents la dorlotaient et prenaient soin d'elle, parfois même un peu trop à son goût...

A peine, eut-elle franchit le seuil de sa porte qu'elle entendit son ComLink biper. Ne pouvait-on donc pas lui ficher la paix ? Elle le détacha de sa ceinture pour le jeter au loin, mais après une rapide réflexion, y renonça. Ca pouvait être important. Elle lança un coup d'oeil rapide sur le message et sembla surprise de son contenu.

_- Daphné !_

Sans perdre de temps, Aenelia se dépêcha vers les garages, là où était stationné son véhicule. Pas question cette fois d'utiliser les transports en commun : l'école de danse était bien trop éloignée de chez elle. Le trajet se déroula sans incident. D'un pas certain, elle se dirigea vers la salle de danse. Combien de fois avait-elle parcouru ces longs couloirs pour venir chercher la fillette ? Daphné et Aenelia étaient très attachées l'une à l'autre. Toutes deux n'avaient ni petits frères, ni petites soeurs. Une vraie complicité les liait et Aenelia était très vite devenue la nounou idéale de la petite.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle s'assit silencieusement afin de ne pas déranger la troupe de danseuses qui établissaient une magnifique chorégraphie. Elle repéra immédiatement Daphné au milieu du petit groupe. Elle était vraiment ravissante et si mignonne dans son costume de danse.

_- Fin du cours, à demain les filles !_

La professeur rajouta à leur attention :

_- N'oubliez pas de répéter vos pas à la maison car demain, c'est la répétition générale pour le spectacle !_

Aenelia, même si elle aurait juré du contraire, n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux attentifs de la gamine. Elle n'eut même pas à l'appeler, immédiatement Daphné accouru pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_- Wééé... Aené !  
- Tu m'as manqué ma puce ! Alors, c'était chouette ce cours de danse ?  
- Vivi, pourquoi papa est pas là ? Il est pas rentré ?_ demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
_- Non, pas encore, je t'expliquerai..._ répondit Aenelia, après avoir remis l'enfant sur le sol.  
_- Je voudrais savoir où est papa, quand même, et ce qu'il fait…_  
_- Rassure-toi, il..._

Elle s'interrompit... une lumière, quelque part dans son cerveau, s'était mise à briller vivement, éclairant les coins sombres de ses pensées. Tout était devenu d'un coup si limpide, si évident. Aenelia se révolta intérieurement. Elle n'était pas digne de porter l'uniforme de l'Ubiqtorat. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

_- Y'a quoi, Aené, tu as l'air bizarre ?_ s'enquit une petite voix.  
_- Tout va bien, ma puce_, répondit-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

Elle porta les mains dans ses poches et les fouilla, cherchant fébrilement quelque chose. Après avoir mit ses habits sans dessus dessous, elle se résigna : elle devait certainement avoir oublié son ComLink en partant de chez elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le professeur de danse qui quittait la pièce.

_- Pardon, citoyenne... il y a un visiophone quelque part ?  
- Au fond du couloir, à droite !  
- Merci beaucoup !_

Daphné lui tira une de ses manches.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Viens avec moi, ma puce..._

Elle entraîna rapidement la petite avec elle et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.  
Aenelia fit face à l'appareil et tapota quelques codes d'identification. L'appareil émit quelques bruits des plus étranges, avant de joindre le numéro que la jeune fille avait demandé. Un visage apparut sur l'écran, fatigué.

_- Aenelia ?_ fit Vandithir, étonné.  
_- Van... je connais le point faible de l'officier Drek.  
- Je ne comprends pas ?  
- Il n'en parle que rarement, et encore le fait-il avec les personnes dont il a toute confiance. Sa fille. Si ces maudits rebelles sont au courant... Je suis avec sa fille, Daphné, au croisement de la 103° et de la 47°, niveau 52. Une école de danse. Vandithir !_  
_- Je vous envoie une escouade immédiatement_, rassura Vandithir. _Daphné est déjà en sécurité si elle est avec toi._

Un bruit.  
Dans le couloir.  
Aenelia portait déjà la main sur son étui à blaster, dissimulé sous les plis de son vêtement civil. Il n'y avait plus rien mais le silence du couloir était pesant, lourd de menaces. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Daphné, angoissée, chercha la main de la jeune fille.

_- Aenelia ?_ demanda une petite voix plaintive.  
_- Vandithir !_  
_- J'ai entendu, Aenelia ! Les renforts sont en route. Fais attention à toi !_

La communication s'éteignit dans un chuintement. Aenelia s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et lui sourit, tout en lui caressant ses longs cheveux. Sa voix est douce comme du miel.

_- Tout va bien, ma chérie.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Aené ?  
- Il y a des gens méchants qui en ont après nous, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Tout se passera bien si tu fais ce que je dis. Tu as confiance en moi ?  
- Oui,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je t'aime, ma puce. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.  
- C'est promis ?  
- C'est promis, Daphné._

Une ombre apparut au fond du couloir, et elle n'avait pas l'air bienveillante. De là où elle était, Aenelia apercevait le reflet froid et dur d'un blaster.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ lança-t-elle, menaçante.  
_- Des gens peu recommandables. Donnez-nous la petite, maintenant.  
- Vous êtes soit inconscient, soit fou pour souiller de votre présence le Centre Impérial.  
- Modérez vos paroles ou nous allons devenir très méchants._

Plusieurs silhouettes rejoignirent la première, toutes avec des armes, en bandoulière ou à la main. Leurs regards brillaient d'une lueur assassine.

_- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une vermine rebelle, qui plus est non humaine... _cracha-t-elle d'un ton hautain et méprisant.  
_- Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas le choix !_ continua la voix, agacée. _Donnez-nous la petite ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !_  
_- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, dans ce cas.  
- Dans ce cas... avec plaisir, femelle._

Des rayons paralysants plurent sur Aenelia et sa protégée. Mais les rebelles étaient trop loin pour que leurs tirs soient réellement efficaces. La jeune fille avait déjà dégainé et protégeait Daphné de son corps. Elle visa et tira plusieurs fois, rapidement. Au fond du couloir, plusieurs silhouettes tombèrent au sol en criant. Son arme n'était pas réglée sur le mode paralysant. Pas de pitié pour ces terroristes.

_- Reste bien derrière moi, chérie !_ cria Aenelia.

Les soldats rebelles avaient progressé dans le couloir et la situation devenait intenable. Les tirs se faisaient plus précis chaque seconde. La jeune fille décocha plusieurs tirs sur les néons qui s'éteignirent en série. Le couloir était maintenant plongé dans une semi pénombre. Elle ajusta quelques autres tirs au jugé, dont certains firent mouche. Elle entraîna la fillette rapidement vers un autre couloir qui leur faisait face.

_- Cours, Daphné, cours !_

Les rebelles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que leur proie s'échappait. Ils coururent à sa poursuite, bien décidés à ramener la fillette, même si c'était au péril de leur vie. Elna ne leur pardonnerait pas un échec, de toute façon.

_- Mince, un cul de sac !_ s'écria Aenelia.  
_- C'est notre salle de maquillage qui donne sur la scène !  
- Ou ça, Daphné ?_

La petite désigna du doigt une porte sur la gauche.

_- Alors, on y va !_

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce remplie de miroirs et d'outils de maquillage. C'est là que Daphné et ses copines se maquillaient avant de donner une représentation. Au fond de la pièce, un petit couloir donnait sur les coulisses de la scène. Aenelia referma la porte derrière elle, qu'elle barricada avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cela n'arrêterait pas longtemps des hommes déterminés, mais leur accorderait un peu de temps.

_- Qui c'est, Aené, les méchants messieurs ?_

La jeune femme venait de pousser un meuble imposant contre la porte. Elle ne se serait pas crûe pouvoir faire un tel effort, mais pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, Aenelia aurait fait bien plus encore.

_- C'est..._ haleta-t-elle... _des gens qui n'aiment pas l'Empire et qui veulent faire du mal à notre Empereur... et à tous les gens qui sont avec lui._  
_- Mais ça existe, des gens comme ça ?  
- Oh oui, chérie... malheureusement.  
- Pourquoi les soldats y les arrêtent pas ?  
- Parce que les vilains hommes se cachent très bien, ils ont peur de l'Empereur._  
_- C'est eux qui font exploser les bombes, comme on voit sur l'Holovision ?  
- Oui, ma puce.  
- J'aimerais que l'Empereur les punissent tous !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie. Il s'en occupe, _répondit Aenelia en souriant.

Des coups sourds retentirent, suivis de jurons. Derrière la porte, les rebelles commencèrent à mitrailler la porte de lasers, affaiblissant la porte et ce qui la bloquait, pour mieux l'enfoncer. Une voix forte se fit entendre.

_- Femelle, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !_

Aenelia se tourna vers sa protégée.

_- N'écoute pas ce que dit le monsieur. Il ne nous arrivera rien._

Daphné hocha la tête faiblement.

_- Il faut y aller, maintenant._

Elle donna sa main à la petite et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce par le petit couloir. La porte n'allait pas tarder à céder, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Après plusieurs mètres dans un corridor pas plus éclairé qu'un estomac de Sarlaac, ils débouchèrent sur la scène. C'était un large espace d'une dizaine de mètres de longueur sur la moitié de large, estima Aenelia. Lustré et ciré, le parquet de bois reflétait milles lumières.

_- Attention Daphné !_

Elle se jeta sur la petite et la coucha au sol. Un tir paralysant explosa non loin d'elle. Aenelia roula avec la petite jusqu'au bord de la scène et se réfugia dans la fosse aux musiciens. La situation n'était pas très brillante s'ils n'arrivaient pas très vite à quitter la salle. La jeune fille osa un regard vers le haut de la salle. Comme un théâtre des temps anciens, la salle s'organisait en hauteur et en hémicycle autour de la scène. Des petites silhouettes s'agitaient devant la grande porte centrale à doubles battants. Décidément, ces maudits terroristes étaient partout !

_- Daphné, j'ai besoin de toi..._

La petite était tremblante de peur, la tête contre la poitrine d'Aenelia, la serrant très fort contre elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, cependant.

_- Sais-tu s'il y a une autre sortie ?_

Les yeux de Daphné clignèrent à plusieurs reprises, sous la réflexion.

_- La prof de danse, elle passe toujours par derrière, mais je sais pas où.  
- Par derrière ?_ demanda Aenelia, intéressée.

La petite fille fit un signe du menton, désignant une porte étroite à l'extrémité de la scène. Aenelia ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

_- Merci ma puce._  
Pour accéder à cette maudite porte, il fallait se mettre à découvert. La jeune femme grimaça de colère. Est-ce qu'elle ferait courir ce risque à la petite ?

_- Daphné, il va falloir être une grande fille. Quand je te le dirais, tu courras vers la porte, tu l'ouvriras et tu m'attendras derrière. Il ne t'arrivera rien, tu me fais toujours confiance ?_  
_- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Empêcher les vilains messieurs de nous tirer dessus._

Daphné était pâle et lança un faible sourire à l'attention d'Aenelia. Les silhouettes menaçantes s'étaient postées en hauteur, guettant le moindre signe. Des bruits rapprochés provenaient de la petite salle de maquillage qu'ils venaient de quitter. Quoi qu'ils voulussent faire, il fallait qu'ils le fassent vite, à présent. Aenelia porta la petite fille et la posa sur le bord de la scène.

_- Vas-y, Daphné, cours, cours !_

Dans la seconde, elle pointa son blaster vers les formes, dissimulées derrière les rangées. Elle fit feu rapidement et régulièrement pour obliger les rebelles à rester cachés. Ses tirs n'atteignirent aucun ennemi mais leur précision empêcha toute riposte. Elle avait bien pensé à viser les lustres, pour plonger la salle dans la pénombre, mais il y en avait malheureusement un peu trop. Quand elle tourna la tête vers Daphné, celle-ci avait disparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aenelia se sentit rassurée. Elle jeta un oeil rapide sur son bracelet-montre : déjà dix minutes qu'elle avait contacté Vandithir, que faisait-il ?

_- Aené !  
_  
Derrière la porte, la petite silhouette s'inquiétait. Passé la surprise, les rebelles reprenaient confiance en eux et osaient à leur tour riposter. Des bruits de pas dans le petit couloir, derrière la scène. La situation se compliquait de seconde en seconde.

_- Ne bouge pas, chérie, j'arrive !_

Elle lança encore une dernière salve sur les fauteuils situés en hauteur. Puis elle sauta d'elle-même sur la scène en bois, avant de tenter un sprint vers la porte ouverte où Daphné l'attendait. Ca passait ou ça cassait, maintenant...  
La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte quand un tir savamment ajusté la toucha au mollet gauche. Ce n'était pas un tir paralysant. Aenelia hurla de douleur et dans le même temps, Daphné aussi. Elle acheva sa course sur le ventre, sans pouvoir se mettre à l'abri derrière cette maudite porte qui la narguait, à moins d'un mètre de là. A peine un mètre. Incroyable comme un petit mètre pouvait changer le cours des choses.

_- Aené ! Aené !_ pleura la petite fille.

Du sang coulait le long de sa blessure mal cautérisée. La douleur faisait vaciller la jeune fille. Pendant quelques secondes, un voile blanc lui tomba sur les yeux et elle ne pu rien faire, même pas penser. Quand elle recouvra ses esprits, même pas une ou deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit Daphné qui pleurait, des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, venant du couloir et une salve de lasers qui crépitaient autour d'elle, faisant cramer le beau plancher. Ces rebelles étaient décidément de piètres tireurs. Cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Et puis, elle n'allait pas abandonner sa petite Daphné maintenant. Pas tant qu'il lui restait un soupçon d'énergie. Elle se força à ramper sur le parquet, oubliant la douleur et se concentrant sur l'image de sa protégée. Daphné criait pour l'encourager.  
Quand un deuxième tir la toucha au bras. Il fallait que ça arrive. Ces bâtards continuaient à lui tirer dessus, malgré qu'elle ne soit plus une menace pour eux. Aenelia hurla à nouveau, et dans ce cri déchirant, un début de panique. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder sa nouvelle plaie au bras. Le laser avait cautérisé la blessure, mais pas pour longtemps. Déjà, des gouttes de sang perlaient autour de la plaie. Aenelia ne sentait plus son bras et sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyr. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à se refermer sur elle-même, à s'évanouir pour oublier la souffrance. Mais ce n'était qu'une fuite dictée par son corps, non par son esprit. Mais c'était tellement plus facile. Ne plus penser à rien, s'envoler, partir, sombrer dans l'abîme noir et profond de l'inconscience. Oublier tout, oublier Drek... son visage s'imprima dans son cerveau, aussi nettement qu'une photographie. Drek... non, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Il comptait sur elle, en ce moment. Elle avait des choses à faire, et elle les ferait. Pour l'officier Drek. Elle eut un sursaut d'énergie. Ses yeux qui s'étaient refermés s'ouvrirent avec une force bestiale, fixant la porte et la sécurité qu'elle trouverait derrière. Lentement, en s'aidant de son bras et de sa jambe encore valide, elle progressa jusqu'à l'entrebâillement de la porte, laissant derrière elle une coulée de sang. Elle y était presque. Elle poussa un grognement indistinct et mit le haut de son corps à l'abri. Avec l'aide de Daphné, elle passa bientôt ses jambes aussi. Les rebelles, désabusés, venaient de cesser de tirer, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour la rater.

_- Aené, Aené, tu es blessée !  
- C'est... pas grave... je m'en sortirais_, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
_- Tu as plein de sang partout,_ pleurnicha Daphné.  
_- Ma puce... essaye de... fermer la porte… à clef.  
- Oui, oui !_

Rassemblant ses forces éparses, Aenelia se mit dos contre le mur. La douleur était revenue, en fait elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. Une douleur atroce chaque fois que les muscles de la jeune fille tremblaient, chaque fois qu'involontairement, son corps sursautait.

_- C'est fait Aené... on fait quoi maintenant ?  
- La voix de la petite fille était frêle et paniquée.  
- Ma puce..._

Aenelia se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour la petite, désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus se mouvoir et le moindre mot lui arrachait une onde de pure souffrance. Avant de ne plus pouvoir rien faire, il fallait qu'elle conseille Daphné.

_- Il faut que tu ailles te cacher... tu sais ? Comme quand tu t'amuses avec tes copines. Il faut que tu te caches bien, très bien, pour que personne ne te trouve. Imagine-toi que c'est un jeu... tu peux faire ça pour moi ?  
- Je veux pas te quitter !  
- Daphné, les méchants hommes ne me feront rien si tu te caches bien. Je compte sur toi, n'est ce pas ? Je peux compter sur toi ?_

La fillette hocha la tête, malheureuse et prête à fondre en larmes.

_- Aenelia, je veux pas que les méchants te fassent du mal...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie._

Elle la regarda tendrement et lui caressa le menton. Ce geste lui arracha un nouveau cri, qu'elle étouffa par défi et par fierté. Ses yeux clignèrent de douleur.

_- Daphné... il faut que tu prennes ça._  
Elle fit suivre le regard de la petite jusqu'à son blaster.  
_- Je peux pas !_ paniqua la petite fille.  
_- Prends cette arme, je sais que tu peux t'en servir. Fais-moi plaisir._

Des deux mains tremblantes, Daphné ramassa la petite arme. Elle n'était pas bien lourde et n'importe qui aurait pu la manier avec facilité. Qui plus est, la petite fille avait déjà reçu des cours théoriques d'armement pendant ses premières années de jeunesses impériales.

_- Et maintenant, va !  
- Je t'aime, Aené !  
- Moi aussi..._

Aenelia ferma les yeux pour inciter la petite à partir. Après quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna en pleurant, à la recherche d'une cachette. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit d'elle : elle avait disparu. Aenelia avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir n'était plus interrompu que par ses halètements de douleur...

La porte vola en éclat.  
Un grand extra-terrestre baraqué… un Trandoshan ?... s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il avait de larges épaules et des yeux noirs qui brillaient comme la mort. C'est tout ce qu'Aenelia pu remarquer tellement elle avait mal. L'humanoïde s'agenouilla.

_- Où est la petite ?  
- Vous... ne la trouverez... jamais._  
_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une femelle de ton espèce. Parle !  
- Diantre... quelle... galanterie_, se força-t-elle à parler._  
- Très bien._

Il plongea son doigt dans la plaie ensanglantée. Aenelia hurla.

_- Tu as mal ? Parle et tout s'arrête !_

La douleur était inimaginable. Tout simplement au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à présent. Ses poumons explosèrent sous le hurlement, qui continua bien après que le rebelle ait retiré son doigt de la blessure. Aenelia versa des larmes de souffrance... de souffrance et de haine.

_- Vive... l'Empire ! Vous mourrez... tous !_

Elle lui cracha sur le visage, c'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était à bout de force et de toute façon, elle allait bientôt mourir. Autant que ce soit dans l'honneur. Devant un tel affront, le rebelle lui décocha un formidable coup de poing au niveau du menton. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle cracha du sang.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, femelle._

Il leva son arme et la pointa sur la tempe d'Aenelia, à demi inconsciente...

_- Adieu !_

Les murs du couloir résonnèrent d'une funeste déflagration...

Bientôt, d'autres déflagrations se firent entendre. Mais elles n'étaient pas rebelles. De nombreux corps ennemis tombèrent avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient sous le feu des Forces Impériales de l'Ubiqtorat. Les prenant à revers, avec précision et efficacité, ils nettoyèrent la vermine terroriste aussi facilement qu'un nid de rats. Il n'y eut aucun survivant et aucun rebelle ne réussit à prendre la fuite. A la tête de l'escouade impériale, Vandithir. Son regard fouilla les nombreux cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, cherchant une silhouette particulière, sans la trouver. Sur le coté de la scène, une porte était défoncée. Vandithir fit signe à deux des soldats, leur ordonnant de le suivre. Il s'approcha des restes de la porte avec une terrible appréhension. L'air empestait la chair brûlée. Vandithir n'était pas un combattant, loin de la, et cette odeur lui répugnait au plus haut point. Il faisait de terribles efforts pour maîtriser son haut-le-coeur. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il enjamba les débris, prenant garde de ne pas se blesser. Les deux soldats le suivirent rapidement. Dans la pénombre, Vandithir distingua une silhouette sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait plus, la mort venait de prendre son dû. Le soldat derrière l'analyste alluma une puissante lampe qu'il pointa sur le couloir, éclairant le terrible drame.

Le corps était celui d'un rebelle humanoïde à la forte carrure. Près du corps, Aenelia, sérieusement blessée, déployait ses ultimes forces pour rester consciente. Elle souriait faiblement mais ne regardait pas Vandithir. Elle regardait une petite fille, à quelques mètres d'elle. Une petite fille courageuse qui tenait dans ses petites mains une arme, encore chaude. Daphné fixait l'arme, incrédule, effrayée. La scène se figea. Elle sembla durer une éternité. Personne n'osait bouger, tout le monde semblait paralysé. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux secondes, après quoi, Vandithir hurla sa joie.

_- Aenelia !_

Comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc, la petite Daphné lâcha l'arme qui venait de donner la mort au rebelle et se précipita vers Aenelia. Elle la prit dans ses petits bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Aenelia ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer aussi. Même Vandithir trouva la scène touchante, n'osant intervenir. Aujourd'hui, Daphné avait failli perdre sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Et cet amour, elle venait de le prouver. Même si pour cela, elle avait donné la mort à un être. Même si pour cela, elle avait sacrifié une partie de son innocence...

**Chapitre 11. Capture**

Friner était en poste sur le stardestroyer depuis maintenant onze ans. La charge de commandant lui était nouvelle, car il avait stagné au grade de capitaine bien trop longtemps. Friner, obstiné et patient, avait toujours gardé l'espoir d'être promu par son ancien commandant : Gerfin. Mais le temps passait et il se rendait compte que Gerfin ne nourrissait à son égard que froideur et dédain. Un jour cependant, la donne avait changé suite à une affaire compromettante avec une certaine cadette... Aenelia Solaris. Gerfin avait été prié de prendre sa retraite plus tôt que prévu, Friner était devenu le nouveau commandant et Aenelia avait brûlé les étapes pour enfin devenir son capitaine, non sans quelques mérites, avant de le quitter pour les Renseignements Impériaux.

C'était un poste dont il tirait sa plus grande fierté. Il avait vécu quelques batailles et de nombreuses échauffourées avec les forces dissidentes. Et son expérience n'avait fait que grandir avec le temps. Quand on le prévint qu'un message codé de la plus haute importance était parvenu à l'Errinic, il ne perdit pas une seconde.

« **SEGP10-03-2003 ; ICON ; 04:56BMUT ; 00.40RMUT**  
Mission compromise. Abandonnez toute activité. Navette rebelle quitte l'atmosphère.  
Secteur Y-21. Priorité absolue pour sa capture. Faites vite. Bonne chance. Trans/E.E. »

_- Arrêtez immédiatement toutes les manoeuvres de l'Errinic !_ ordonna le commandant d'une voix puissante.  
Le message fut répercuté dans les secondes.  
_- Nous avons encore un transport en approche, Commandant._  
_- Déroutez-le, alors, vite !  
- A vos ordres...  
- Moteurs à pleine puissance, cap vers le secteur Y-21,_ continua-t-il. _Message à tous les canonniers : ordre de n'ouvrir le feu sous aucun prétexte. Je veux cette navette intacte. Message à l'équipe de coordination des faisceaux tracteurs : ordre de capturer toute navette en partance de Tatooine. Activez tous vos faisceaux car elle ne doit pas nous échapper, vous en répondriez de vos vies._  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix en contrebas de la passerelle s'éleva.  
_- Commandant ! Nous survolons le secteur..._

Frappée de plein fouet par les faisceaux d'or des deux soleils jumeaux, Tatooine miroitait comme un troisième astre. La luminosité de la planète se trouvait accentuée par la réverbération des rayons solaires sur le sable des plaines désertiques. Un jaune d'un vif insoutenable agressait les présomptueux qui osaient porter leur regard sur sa flamboyante parure. Il n'était pas rare que les humains, aux yeux plus chétifs que les autres espèces, s'équipent de lunettes de protection pour l'admirer depuis l'espace. Tatooine était décidément une planète inhospitalière.  
Un point émergea lentement du décor, infime grain de poussière.  
Le point devint graduellement une tâche, la tâche une forme, la forme une silhouette et la silhouette celle d'une minuscule navette. Dédaignant répondre aux appels impériaux qui lui sommaient de s'identifier et de se plier aux règles de la circulation orbitale, la navette fonçait tête baissée vers l'immensité de l'espace. La liberté était proche, toute proche.  
Mais tout espoir disparut quand les étoiles furent masquées par l'ombre imposante d'un destroyer impérial en attente d'acquisition de cible. David contre Goliath. Mais qu'aurait pu faire David contre ce monstre de technologie et d'acier ? Un monstre froid et dénué de pitié, indestructible et impitoyable. Un jouet sans âme et sans remords, manipulé par des êtres également sans remords. Des êtres qui étaient décidés à imposer la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie, même par la force, décidés à éliminer le terrorisme aveugle jusqu'au dernier de ses retranchements. Bref, la navette pilotée par Elna n'avait aucune chance.  
Le destroyer, qui avait une marge d'avance, vint se placer directement sur la trajectoire de la navette, dont la fenêtre de manoeuvre était amoindrie par la sortie atmosphérique. Il projeta simultanément la totalité de ses faisceaux tracteurs sur sa proie, car il n'était pas question qu'elle lui échappe. Le poisson était ferré, il fallait le ramener dans l'épuisette du pêcheur, maintenant. Lentement et sûrement. Il eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, déclenchant ses moteurs à intervalles irréguliers et soutenus, il n'avait pas une chance sur mille de se défaire des grappins magnétiques qui l'entraînaient vers son destin.

L'officier Drek souriait.  
Elna était décomposée mais furieuse.  
_- C'est... fini pour vous... Elna... _souffla-t-il.  
_- Non... non, NON ! _  
Elle avait hurlé ce dernier mot avec une telle haine que l'officier prit peur.  
_- Je vous tuerais avant, Drek !  
- Vous ne le ferez pas. Je suis... votre monnaie d'échange, en quelque sorte. Moi contre votre vie. C'est un marché... raisonnable, somme toute._  
Elna cracha plusieurs insultes dans une langue que l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat ne compris pas de suite. Une sorte de vieux langage Corellien, qui amenait des informations précieuses sur l'origine de la belle mais... vénéneuse terroriste.

Sur l'Errinic...  
_- Faisceaux en mode acquisition..._  
La voix, celle d'un jeune aspirant en stage, claironna :  
_- Faisceaux activés ! Ordinateur en mode automatique. Arrimage dans deux minutes et vingt secondes, hangar B4. Commandant ?  
- Parfait._  
Le front du Commandant se dérida tandis qu'un léger sourire naquit sur son visage.  
_- Essayez de prendre contact avec la navette.  
- A vos ordres._  
Un autre aspirant, la marine en était remplie, tapota sur un écran tactile.  
_- Navette rebelle, navette rebelle, ici le destroyer impérial Errinic !_  
Un long grésillement s'ensuivit, qui n'était pas bon signe. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le commandant lui-même qui prit la parole.  
_- Navette rebelle, je sais pertinemment que vous nous entendez, ici le commandant Friner !_  
Il laissa quelques secondes filer.  
_- Vous avez à votre bord quelqu'un que nous tenons à récupérer. Ne lui faites aucun mal et nous vous accorderons la vie, ainsi qu'un traitement compatissant, pour peu que vous vous soumettiez à l'Ordre Nouveau. Je répète : ne touchez pas à l'officier Drek Svar !_  
Un court grésillement, de meilleure augure.  
_- Ici Elna, des forces libres de la Rébellion. Je vois que vous avez les cartes en main.  
- Parlez, Elna.  
- Je veux votre promesse d'homme qu'il ne me sera fait aucun mal si j'accède à votre requête. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterais pas à m'emparer de la vie de votre officier, et de la mienne dans le même temps. La mort ne me fait pas peur, la souffrance, oui. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_  
Le commandant accentua son sourire.  
_- Parfaitement, Elna. Vous avez ma parole d'homme. Préparez vous à l'arrimage, débarrassez-vous de vos armes et n'opposez aucune résistance. Bien reçu ?  
- Ai-je le choix, Commandant ?_  
Ce dernier jugea bon de couper la transmission. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner et il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec une terroriste. De plus, il doutait vraiment qu'un traitement de faveur lui soit accordé, même s'il appuyait lui-même dans ce sens. L'Empire ne ferait de toute façon aucun cas de son opinion.  
_- Arrimage dans une minute et quinze secondes._

La navette était redevenue un grain de poussière en comparaison avec la masse énorme du destroyer. La bouche grande ouverte, ce dernier s'apprêtait à avaler le frêle esquif.  
Une explosion.  
Plusieurs explosions.

A quelques lieues, une petite flotte de vaisseaux rebelles venait d'apparaître.  
Immédiatement et simultanément, plusieurs torpilles avaient été tirées en direction du destroyer impérial. Certaines heurtèrent son bouclier principal, d'autres furent même détruites en vol par le système de contre missiles. Mais quelques unes arrivèrent là où elles étaient programmées pour arriver. La première explosa précisément entre la navette rebelle et le destroyer. Les suivantes s'abattirent sur le bouclier, juste en dessous des émetteurs de faisceaux tracteurs. Pendant une seconde, peut-être moins, leur efficacité fut réduite de moitié, certains faisceaux perdirent même leur cible, aveugles.  
Elna réagit instantanément. Elle ne se demanda ni pourquoi ni comment, ce genre de questions ne viendrait qu'après. Bien après. Sa main abattit le levier de puissance, instinctivement, tandis qu'avec l'autre main, elle empoignait fermement les commandes de la navette, qui hurlaient et tremblaient sous la vitesse et la pression. Quand l'ombre du destroyer quitta enfin son champ de vision, elle sourit intérieurement. Moteurs à plein régime, Elna fixa son cap vers le salut, vers ses frères et ses soeurs d'arme.

**Chapitre 12. Engagement de la bataille**

A bord du destroyer impérial, la confusion fut totale pendant quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes. Des ordres lancés fermement rétablirent la situation et une discipline de fer reprit possession du navire. Tout ce qui devait être effectué rapidement fut effectué, au millième de seconde, dans la précision la plus absolue. C'est vrai, le commandant et ses hommes venaient de pêcher par orgueil. L'effet tunnel s'était emparé de chacun d'eux et l'attention focalisée sur la petite navette rebelle, personne n'avait réagit à temps, c'est à dire immédiatement après la sortie en hyperespace de la flottille rebelle.  
Mais c'était du passé, dorénavant.

_- Tous les canonniers à leur poste !  
- Boucliers à 99,8 , commandant ! (_il était communément admis que la puissance énergétique d'un champs ne pouvait mathématiquement atteindre les 100, une partie infime de l'énérgie se dissipant malheureusement dans les nombreux relais et circuits_)  
- Faites décoller tous les escadrons de chasseurs Tie !  
- En avant lente vers la formation ennemie, intensifiez les boucliers avant !  
- Générateurs d'énergie au maximum !  
- Prenez contact avec les garnisons de Tatooine, qu'elles nous fassent parvenir leurs escadrons de défense immédiatement !  
- Les senseurs détectent quatre vaisseaux dont deux lourds, ces derniers viennent de larguer leurs chasseurs._  
Friner serra les dents.  
_- Que l'Empereur nous vienne en aide !_

Au loin, quatre vaisseaux rebelles, deux corvettes corelliennes et deux croiseurs calamaris, faisaient face au puissant destroyer impérial. Conscients de leur supériorité numérique, les rebelles faisaient front avec une arrogance toute visible. Les uns après les autres, prenant leur temps, ils enclenchèrent les boucliers des différents vaisseaux.

Un message laconique parvint à l'Errinic :  
_- Rendez-vous, maintenant. Abaissez vos boucliers et laissez-vous aborder !_  
Friner eut envie de lancer à ces sales rebelles quelques insultes bien nourries, mais il n'en fit rien. Gardant son calme, il répondit froidement et avec une pointe de dérision :  
_- Vos renforts arrivent rapidement, j'espère ? Vous n'avez pas la prétention quand même d'attaquer un stardestroyer armé jusqu'aux dents ? Oui ? Bon, je serais magnanime aujourd'hui : je vous laisserais filer. Bien évidemment, nous ne voulons qu'une chose et nous l'aurons._  
_- L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est et restera avec nous, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. Bien. Je constate que les Impériaux ont toujours la tête aussi dure. Ils ne voient pas arriver la défaite quand ils devraient la voir. Préparez-vous à mourir, maintenant !_  
_- Aucun sens de l'humour, décidément, ces terroristes._  
Une vague discrète de rire passa sur la passerelle inférieure, située en contrebas et de chaque cotés de la passerelle du commandant.  
_- Combien de temps avant le contact ? Les garnisons ont-elles répondu ?  
- A l'instant, commandant. L'Errinic sera à portée de tir dans trois minutes. Toutes les garnisons ont répondu. Leurs escadrons sont en route. Il faudra compter dix minutes pour la garnison la plus proche, Mos Esley et une vingtaine de minutes pour les garnisons situées de l'autre coté de Tatooine.  
- Merci, lieutenant. Nous allons leur montrer ce que nous valons !  
- Les chasseurs rebelles sont en approche, commandant.  
- Envoyez nos escadrons de Tie à leur rencontre.  
- Commandant... ils sont en infériorité numérique, qu'espérez vous qu'ils accomplissent ?  
- Je le sais très bien, lieutenant ! La question n'est pas là, la question est : combien de temps pourront-ils tenir avant que nous recevions les renforts planétaires ?  
- Mmm...  
- L'Errinic aura déjà fort à faire quand les deux croiseurs calamaris lui tomberont dessus, dans quelques minutes. Il faut absolument éviter que nos boucliers se fassent harceler si tôt par cette racaille de chasseurs rebelles ! Mais je comprends votre hésitation, beaucoup de nos pilotes y resteront. Si ça peut vous rassurer, faites approcher l'Errinic en lisière du combat et épaulez nos chasseurs de quelques tirs savamment ajustés.  
- Merci, commandant._

_- Annoncez clairement à chaque pilote mes consignes. Pas de risques inutiles, le nombre d'appareils rebelles détruits m'importe peu, ce n'est pas le facteur de la victoire. Qu'ils poussent leurs chasseurs à fond et jouent avec leurs adversaires. Plus longtemps ils tiendront, meilleures seront les chances de l'Errinic._

_- Bien._

Les six escadrons appartenant à l'Errinic, quatre composés de simples chasseurs Tie et deux composés des touts nouveaux chasseurs Tie Interceptor, soixante-douze appareils flambants neuf au total, s'éloignèrent rapidement. Ils avaient reçu pour consigne de se rendre en avant de la vague d'assaut des chasseurs ennemis, avec pour espoir de les retenir le plus de temps possible et de les empêcher d'harceler le destroyer Impérial. Les chasseurs Tie étaient connus à travers la galaxie pour leur fragilité et leur faible puissance de tir. Les chasseurs Interceptor quant à eux, de fabrication plus récente, pouvaient se targuer de valoir, voir d'être supérieurs aux meilleurs chasseurs rebelles. Mais les six escadrons réunis en une seule et même masse d'attaque représentaient une menace à prendre au sérieux. Les rebelles avaient dépêché la majorité de leurs ailes X et A, deux cents chasseurs au total, pour réduire les rangs de chasseurs impériaux.  
Les deux imposants croiseurs calamari, accompagnés d'une corvette, s'étaient mis en branle, droit sur le destroyer, avec pour intention de le réduire en miettes. Seule la dernière corvette corellienne restait en retrait, observant la scène avec intérêt.

_- Pourquoi reste-t-elle en retrait ?_ questionna un jeune lieutenant.  
Le commandant Friner expliqua d'une voix grave.  
_- Parce que l'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est à son bord et qu'ils l'estiment trop précieux pour engager le vaisseau dans la bataille. Voilà la vraie raison._

Desnea, le jeune commandant de la flottille rebelle, avait outrepassé ses ordres, qui consistaient à récupérer Elna et son prisonnier. Conscient de la supériorité numérique de ses forces, il avait pêché par orgueil, ordonnant contre l'avis de ses subordonnés l'attaque du destroyer impérial. Il espérait beaucoup de cette attaque : la destruction de l'Errinic, une gifle pour l'Empire et par-là même, son nom dans une page d'histoire, qui sait ? Bon gré, mal gré, les vaisseaux de l'Alliance se dirigeaient à pleine puissance vers le fier destroyer de l'Empire.

_- Desnea, vous êtes fous !_  
La voix était fatiguée, mais la fatigue ne pouvait masquer sa fraîcheur et sa beauté.  
_- Elna, laissez-moi faire ce que je dois faire !  
- Mais vous risquez gros, commandant_, souffla une voix exaspérée. _Cette bataille n'était pas prévue. Pourquoi ne pas vous cantonner aux ordres, mon Dieu !  
- J'ai aujourd'hui une chance de marquer un point face aux impériaux, et je vais saisir cette chance, Elna. C'est ainsi que nous gagnerons la guerre et pas en nous enfuyant lâchement chaque fois que nous repérons une trace de ces maudits !  
- Il y aura d'autres occasions, Desnea !  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est aujourd'hui ! Votre mission est achevée, vous l'avez mené avec succès. Laissez-moi maintenant mener la mienne ! Vous resterez en retrait de la bataille, puisque vous avez peur, ne vous inquiétez pas._  
La communication se coupa.  
Un officier vint à sa rencontre.  
_- Le destroyer sera à portée de tir dans quelques minutes. Vos ordres ?  
- Détachez nos escadrilles d'ailes X en avant. Qu'ils se dirigent vers le destroyer immédiatement. Faites-les suivre de la seconde corvette corellienne. Le facteur de la victoire, c'est le temps. Nous sommes en zone impériale, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'y rester trop longtemps. Dépêchons-nous d'apprendre à l'Errinic les bonnes manières !  
- A vos ordres.  
- Portez la puissance de nos moteurs à son maximum. Dérivez la moitié de l'énergie des boucliers vers les armes. Exécution ! _

Le combat entre les chasseurs venait de débuter, en amont du destroyer. Des myriades d'étincelles naissaient dans le vide de l'espace pour mourir aussi soudainement. On aurait dit un gigantesque feu d'artifices. Les premiers rapports faisaient état, comme Friner l'envisageait, d'une grosse infériorité numérique pour l'Empire, presque du trois contre un. Et l'infériorité numérique des chasseurs Tie présageait d'un grave handicap. Non content d'être moins nombreux, il fallait se rendre compte à l'évidence qu'ils étaient aussi moins efficaces, car moins armés et moins solides. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas leurs égaux quant à la vitesse pure. Et c'est sur ce dernier point que le commandant espérait jouer. Il fallait absolument que les pilotes arrachent les tripes de leurs appareils, s'ils voulaient survivre assez longtemps pour donner une chance à l'Errinic.

En lisière du combat, le destroyer faisait feu de tous ses canons pour assister le combat à mort que se livraient les chasseurs de l'Empire et ceux de l'Alliance. Peu de ses tirs atteignaient réellement leurs buts, malgré les réflexes des officiers opérateurs, couplés aux servomoteurs des canons qui les anticipaient. La vitesse des engins rebelles était trop grande, et leurs manoeuvres trop imprévisibles. Cependant, la présence du mastodonte d'acier à leurs cotés renforçait la détermination et la foi des pilotes impériaux. A l'inverse, cette présence pesait dans le coeur des rebelles, qui n'osaient pas s'approcher de trop près. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, le destroyer ne pouvait empêcher l'inévitable de se produire...

_- Commandant, nos chasseurs Tie sont proches de l'annihilation totale.  
- Je sais.  
- Aussi nombreux soient les chasseurs rebelles détruits, il semblerait malheureusement qu'il y en ait toujours autant. Cette vermine...  
- Faites replier les survivants vers la protection de l'Errinic.  
- Très bien, _lâcha une voix triste._  
- Préparons nous pour le choc frontal, qui ne devrait tarder, maintenant.  
- Commandant, les premiers escadrons planétaires arrivent !  
- Ah ! Qu'ils viennent en renfort des derniers chasseurs Tie, qui ne manqueront pas d'être pourchassés par ces misérables rebelles. Bonne nouvelle, assurément !_

Les ailes X fonçaient dans le vide de l'espace, pourchassant et traquant les derniers impériaux et leurs frêles chasseurs. Tout à l'ivresse de leur bataille âprement gagnée, ils ne virent pas les premiers moucherons d'acier sortirent de l'atmosphère de Tatooine. Quand ils les aperçurent enfin, il était trop tard pour se replier sans pertes. Ils firent front, conscients que la maîtrise de la situation leur échappait à chaque seconde qui passait. Et la proximité de l'Errinic était bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter : de plus en plus de chasseurs rebelles se faisaient toucher par ses tirs impitoyables. Mais bientôt, les premiers tirs des croiseurs calamaris vinrent rétablir la situation, et les chasseurs rebelles redoublèrent d'ardeur et d'énergie.

Les premières salves de turbo lasers s'échangeaient entre le destroyer impérial Errinic et ses ennemis, deux croiseurs calamari armés jusqu'aux dents et bien décidés à remporter la victoire. Ils se trouvaient légèrement en delà de leur proie et leurs premiers tirs rencontrèrent l'écran de protection avant du destroyer, qui avait été augmenté et renforcé pour l'occasion. Ainsi, l'Errinic aurait pu tenir assez longtemps avant que ses boucliers ne cèdent et laissent passer les faisceaux destructeurs, mais ses assaillants ne lui donnèrent pas ce plaisir. Conservant la distance qui les séparait de l'imposant destroyer impérial, ils entamèrent une manoeuvre d'encerclement, glissant vers les flancs de l'Errinic et l'obligeant à réajuster la puissance de ses boucliers, les affaiblissant par la même occasion.

_- Energie des boucliers transférée sur les flancs de l'Errinic !  
- Etat des boucliers ?_ s'enquit Friner.  
_- 67 pour le flanc droit et 72 pour le flanc gauche.  
- Dérivez deux tiers de l'énergie des moteurs vers les boucliers.  
- Mais, commandant... !_ lança son second, stupéfait. _Si nous faisions cela, nous serons gravement handicapé quand nous devrons..._  
- _... fuir ? _intervint sévèrement le commandant. _Rayez ce mot de votre vocabulaire, lieutenant. C'est un mot qui n'a aucune signification dans le jargon impérial. Nous tiendrons le coup... et nous vaincrons.  
- Bien._

**Chapitre 13. Des renforts inattendus**

Crevant les couches atmosphériques comme autant d'oiseaux de bon augure, les chasseurs Tie en provenance des astroports de Mos Espa, Mos Esley, Bestine, Mos Entha, Mos Taike, Wayfar et Anchorhead s'abattirent sur les croiseurs ennemis dans un déluge de lasers. Les rebelles se rendirent compte immédiatement que la situation devenait de moins en moins aisée, au fur et à mesure que les chasseurs impériaux s'abattaient sur eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises car de nombreux autres vaisseaux s'étaient joints à la bataille : contrebandiers, pirates, étrangers, neutres, marchands, explorateurs, mercenaires ! Tous attirés par l'appât du gain. Il n'y avait aucun secret derrière tout ça : dans une lueur de génie, Friner avait promit dans toutes les langues possibles et sur toutes les fréquences imaginables qu'une prime « exorbitante » serait versé à tout appareil se joignant à la bataille pour venir en aide au destroyer impérial l'Errinic. De plus, une prime non moins conséquente devait être versé pour chaque appareil rebelle effectivement détruit. Autant dire que beaucoup d'intéressés avaient répondu présents à l'invitation impériale.

Escortés par de plus faibles chasseurs impériaux, des vaisseaux de toutes tailles et de touts types s'élançaient dans la bataille, au grand désarroi des rebelles pour qui la balance venait définitivement de s'inverser. Dans la mêlée générale, il était difficile de reconnaître qui était qui et qui faisait quoi. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de certaine : les ailes X de la rébellion entamaient un repli vers la protection des immenses coques calamaris aux étranges protubérances, comme des rats rejoignent précipitamment les égouts. A quelques encablures de là, les chasseurs Tie rescapés se joignirent à leurs nouveaux amis, délaissant la protection du destroyer pour un assaut rempli d'espoir sur les croiseurs calamari.

_- Concentrez toute la puissance de tir : abattez et virez l'Errinic pour placer les canons de flancs en position de tir sur le croiseur bâbord !  
- Oui, commandant.  
- Ordonnez à tous nos chasseurs d'attaquer ce croiseur en priorité et informez-en nos alliés temporaires.  
- Mais, commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas mes ordres !_ éclata Friner. _Le facteur de cette bataille est le temps, ne le sentez-vous pas ? Il joue avec nous comme le vent s'amuse avec des fétus de paille. Il agit contre nous et chaque seconde qui passe, nos boucliers agonisent un peu plus. Quand ils cèderont, nous commencerons à subir d'irrémédiables dégâts et il en sera fait de nous, pauvres impériaux !  
- Je comprends.  
- Il faut absolument que d'ici là, nous détruisions un des deux croiseurs ennemis !_

La bataille changea d'ardeur. L'espoir changea de camp.  
Le puissant Errinic se défendait comme un lion en cage. Acculé et blessé, il sortait ses griffes pour infliger de terribles griffures à ses assaillants. Le bouclier du destroyer miroitait de milles couleurs sous les impacts des turbo lasers. Quelquefois nacré de jaune, tantôt irisé de bleu, parfois veiné de rouge, il offrait aux regards découragés un soupçon de réconfort. Mais il devenait évident que le bouclier ne tiendrait plus longtemps, qu'il était à bout de souffle, prêt à lâcher et à laisser l'Errinic totalement démuni.  
La résistance des chasseurs rebelles se résumait à tournoyer autour de leurs protecteurs calamaris, priant pour ne pas être pris en chasse par un pirate ou un contrebandier, aux vaisseaux plus puissants et plus rapides que leurs ailes X. Ils avaient peur, dorénavant, et cette peur même était l'aveu de leur échec. Peur qui se révéla contagieuse : le petit forceur de blocus rebelle sentit le vent tourner et abandonna ses deux grands frères pour rejoindre le refuge de la seconde corvette corellienne, celle où Drek était détenu, sans doute en compagnie de la charmante Elna.

_- Aux chasseurs et vaisseaux qui participent à la bataille, mais dans le mauvais camp !_  
La voix de Desnea était tendue.  
_- Nous n'avons rien à vous offrir, ni argent, ni matériel. L'Empire vous a lâchement acheté dans un moment de peur mais il est encore temps de nous rejoindre ! Nous ne vous promettons rien, pas même l'espoir de vaincre aujourd'hui. Nous combattons pour la liberté et ce désir qui nous anime n'habite pas les coeurs froids et durs des Impériaux ! Vous êtes pirates, contrebandiers, trafiquants, en marge de la société, mais vos coeurs ne peuvent faire la sourde oreille aux cris de désespoir et de souffrance que lance la galaxie ! C'est bien plus qu'un simple appel au secours : c'est l'essence même de la liberté, de la justice et de l'égalité qui est en danger ! Je vous en conjure : aidez-nous... aidez-vous !_  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, Desnea eut la naïveté de croire que son discours allait avoir un impact. Les ondes restèrent libres un instant rempli d'espoir, avant d'être saturées par des rires et moqueries en tout genre. Pirates, mercenaires, contrebandiers, commerçants et autres intervenants extérieurs sentaient pertinemment quelle serait l'issue de la bataille. Et qui plus est, l'appât du gain promit par l'Empire aurait transformé en pilote redoutable le plus neutre des neutres. Le commandant Desnea cracha quelques jurons et coupa brutalement la communication. Son teint était pâle et ses traits fatigués.  
_- Maudits soient-ils ! Savent-ils au moins que nous nous battons pour eux ?  
- Les impériaux ont des arguments... très convaincants, commenta un officier.  
- L'argent, l'argent, l'argent !!!  
- Il va sans dire que ce genre de population se satisfait assez bien du régime impérial. Bien que tout puissant, l'Empereur leur laisse une marge de manoeuvre suffisante pour prospérer. Tatooine en est l'exemple le plus flagrant._  
Desnea observa du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole et hocha la tête en silence. Un rictus de colère traversa son visage.  
_- Je m'attendais à tous les ennemis possibles. Mais pas à l'argent. Maudit !_  
Un bruit de course.  
Le cercle d'officiers qui s'était formé autour du jeune commandant s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser passer un des leurs, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.  
_- Commandant !  
- Parlez, enseigne.  
- Nous venons de perdre... le principal écran déflecteur.  
- Non !_  
Plusieurs officiers furent pris de peur et commencèrent à parler sans y avoir été autorisés.  
_- Silence !_ hurla Desnea. _Des dégâts ?_  
_- La coque subit de lourds dommages. Plusieurs sections du croiseur ont été perdues mais rien de dramatique. Nous dérivons une partie de l'énergie des armes pour lever les boucliers de secours._  
_- Ne faites pas ça !_ ordonna le commandant. _Maintenez la pleine puissance du système d'armement ! Qu'importe les dégâts, il faut réduire au silence le plus vite possible le destroyer impérial !_  
Plusieurs officiers secouèrent la tête négativement.  
_- Les boucliers de l'Errinic résistent, mais ils ne dureront plus longtemps. Une question de secondes, commandant. Notre second croiseur calamari est à peine touché, quant à lui. Son commandant demande à ce que nous nous écartions pour prévenir d'éventuels dégâts critiques._  
_- Parfait. Mais nous restons en place. La fin est proche._  
Quelques officiers chuchotèrent entre eux, visiblement mécontents.  
_- Commandant... ce n'est pas tout.  
- Pardon ?  
- La corvette correllienne « Nemesis » vient de battre en retraite et rejoint son homologue à la lisière de la bataille. Son commandant refuse la communication.  
- Bande de lâches... traîtres,_ expectora Desnea.

Tout à sa colère, le jeune commandant ne sentit pas que le vent de la victoire ne soufflait plus de son coté. Il était peut-être même déjà trop tard, mais Desnea refusait de regarder la réalité en face. Un ancien dicton oublié par le temps et les hommes disait en ces termes : il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir...

**Chapitre 14. Des nouvelles de l'escadron Ender**

_- Espèce de salaupard !_

Emon était un gars qu'on pouvait croire maître de ses nerfs. Mais en cet instant, il était à la limite de la fureur animale. Ses organes bouillaient et une sourde pression remontait de son bas ventre jusqu'à la gorge. Il fallait que ça explose. Le lieutenant Nyaris, tout à sa surprise, ne put s'empêcher de jouer le hautain.

_- Je ne vous permets pas !_

_- Mais je vais me permettre, moi !_ hurla Emon.

Il lui décocha un pur coup de poing qui envoya valser le lieutenant dans les airs. Il retomba sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, pendant qu'Emon l'invectivait avec toute la force de sa terrible colère.

_- Abruti ! Vous ne savez pas qui était à bord de cette navette ! C'était l'agent Drek Svar, des Renseignements Impériaux ! Votre opération a tout foutu en l'air ! Nous pouvions le libérer, mais non, il a fallu que vous pétiez plus haut que votre cul ! Vous avez voulu briller mais je vais vous dire quelque chose : les merdes comme vous ne brillent jamais !_

_- Je... je..._

_- N'aviez-vous pas reçu des instructions strictes concernant ce secteur ? Osez avouer le contraire et je vous pulvérise, tout impérial que vous êtes ! Attention !_

Nyaris se protégea la tête dans un réflexe.

_- Je... heu... non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !_

_- Menteur !_ cria Emon.

Il se rapprocha du lieutenant encore au sol et se pencha sur lui. Il le serra au col de ses deux mains et le leva lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds s'agitent vainement dans l'air. Emon avait pour lui d'être grand... et gaillard.

_- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! Soldats... à moi !_

Conditionnés, les soldats en armure blanche se firent menaçants. Ben et le reste de sa troupe en firent autant, dégainant leurs armes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Plusieurs points rouges, pour le moins aussi inquiétants, jouèrent sur les pâles armures des stormtroopers... les viseurs des tireurs d'élite de l'Ender postés en hauteur. Berek parla.

_- Je vous conseille de leur ordonner de baisser leurs armes. Fortement. D'une parce que mes snipers n'auront aucune pitié et n'épargneront personne si une bavure se produisait. Et de deux parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vous prédis les pires ennuis qu'un officier puisse endurer. Cela inclut la cour martiale et le Tribunal Impérial, peu enclins à laisser passer des bavures comme la vôtre. Réfléchissez vite. Et bien._

La réflexion fut rapide, très rapide.

_- Soldats... baissez... baissez vos armes !_

_- C'est mieux,_ fit Emon. _Bien mieux. Et maintenant vous allez me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire si oui ou non vous aviez été averti de notre venue et de la consigne qui avait été donné de ne pas interférer dans notre mission, en aucune manière que ce soit._

Nyaris baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir raté l'occasion de sa vie. Honteux d'être pris en défaut par ces orgueilleux de l'Ender et de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Oui, c'est exact. Je connaissais l'heure et le lieu de votre intervention sur Tatooine. Mais je n'en connaissais pas le motif, sinon..._

_- D'où teniez vous ces informations, lieutenant ?_ coupa Emon.

_- Un agent commandité par le mafieux local, Jabba-le-Hutt. Je n'en sais pas plus... ahem... pourriez-vous me reposer maintenant ?_ s'indigna Nyaris.

Emon relâcha sa prise et le lieutenant s'écrasa sur le sol. Un petit nuage de particules sableuses se souleva, rapidement emporté par un vent chaud et sec. Nyaris se releva, tenant à sa fierté. Il fit semblant de nettoyer son uniforme corrompu et remit en place sa coiffe. Il passa une main sur ses lèvres maculées de sang.

_- Bon, je pense que je l'ai mérité, de toute façon._

Emon le regarda comme s'il venait encore de dire une grosse bêtise.

_- Fermez-la,_ rétorqua Ben. _Vous en avez déjà assez fait._

Nyaris sembla soucieux. Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

_- Je suppose que vous êtes venus en capsules, sinon nos radars auraient aperçus vos navettes. Vous allez mettre un temps fou pour contacter un transport impérial. Vous n'aviez pas prévu la fuite de votre officier._

_- En effet. Nous n'avions pas prévu la bêtise de certains impériaux._

Le lieutenant fit fi de la remarque de Ben et continua.

_- Mes deux navettes sont déjà en route, j'en ai donné l'ordre il y a plusieurs minutes. Elles étaient en lisière de combat. Regardez._

Il désigna deux points qui grossissaient dans le ciel, vers le sud-est des plaines désertiques.

Ben s'exclama en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

_- Des transports de Stormtroopers DX9 !_

Conçus par la corporation Telgorn, ces transports de classe Delta DX9 étaient très appréciés de la flotte Impériale : canons lasers et à ions, lances torpilles à proton, écran déflecteur. Et surtout son système de baie universelle : le DX9 était capable de s'amarrer sur n'importe quel vaisseau et n'importe où sur sa coque. Ce qui faisait de ce transport un modèle de base efficace pour donner l'assaut, et plus important… bons marchés pour l'Empire.

_- Que pensiez-vous, _osa ajouter Nyaris. _J'avais carte blanche._

_- Hm…_ se sentit obligé d'ajouter Ben. _Ce ne sont pas des ATR-6 ni des classes Gamma. Mais nous ferons avec, lieutenant. En espérant pour vous que ça suffise à libérer Drek._

Nyaris consulta son bracelet électronique.

_- Je vous propose de décoller immédiatement. Nous avons... trois minutes et trente-cinq secondes de retard sur elle. C'est jouable. Nous aurions pu avoir moins si..._

Nyaris s'humecta les lèvres d'où coulait encore du sang. Les deux navettes amorçaient leur atterrissage rapide. Son bracelet émit un sifflement. Une communication.

_- Lieutenant ?_ fit une voix grésillante.

_- Transmettez._

_- Nous avons craqué leurs sécurités et nous avons intercepté un message important ! Une flottille rebelle est sur le point d'émerger aux abords de Tatooine. Apparemment pour prendre livraison d'une marchandise que nous suspectons humaine et de grande valeur, d'après la teneur du message !. Secteur de sortie hyperspatiale BY-21. Temps estimé, T-6 minutes !_

_- Excellent travail._

Le lieutenant jeta un regard de triomphe sur l'escouade Ender. Les passerelles des deux navettes venaient de se déployer au sol.

_- Il vous faut une invitation ?_ lança-t-il.

Ben et Emon se turent. Berek ragea derrière son casque. L'instant d'après, l'escadron Ender prenait possession d'une des deux navettes. Nyaris et une poignée de ses meilleurs hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la seconde, laissant la base au reste des soldats et sous le commandement de son sous-officier.

Les deux navettes peinaient à s'arracher de l'attraction de la planète jaune. Leur vitesse était excessive pour une sortie atmosphérique mais Berek et ses hommes ne voulaient pas perdre une seule seconde. Ils n'étaient pas escortés : la totalité des forces aériennes impériales venaient d'être requises par le commandant de l'Errinic. Certainement, la situation là-haut était-elle encore moins brillante...

Elle était encore pire. L'Errinic était en bien mauvaise posture, ses boucliers sur le point de céder face à la puissance de tir des deux croiseurs de type calamari. Heureusement, une horde de vaisseaux non identifiés et de toute évidence du coté impérial participaient à la bataille, à la grande surprise de Ben.  
_- Des chasseurs et vaisseaux extérieurs !  
- Tu n'as pas suivi les ondes ?_ demanda Emon. _Le commandant de l'Errinic a eu la brillante idée de promettre une prime aux extérieurs qui se joindraient à la bataille pour protéger son destroyer. Et voilà le résultat !  
- Alliés d'un jour... _constata Ben.  
_- Je contacte l'Errinic._  
Berek tapota sur plusieurs touches translucides aux formes étranges. La communication grésilla avant de s'établir. Une figure apparut, pâle mais fière.  
_- Commandant Friner vous écoute, Escadron Ender.  
- Vous avez reçu notre précédent message ?  
- Parfaitement. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à capturer la navette, les vaisseaux rebelles sont intervenus trop tôt. Et nous nous trouvons dans une situation exécrable.  
- Courage, commandant. L'Empereur est avec nous.  
- Cependant, continua Friner, nous avons la certitude que la rebelle... Elna c'est ça ? se trouve bien en compagnie de l'agent des renseignements impériaux sur la corvette correlienne restée en retrait, aux coordonnées que je vous transmets.  
- Merci, cette information est précieuse. La récupération de l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat est prioritaire. Nous avons donc besoin d'aide, commandant.  
- Très bien,_ déclara Friner à regret. _Nous allons vous accorder une escorte de chasseurs Tie.  
- Nous allons avoir besoin d'autre chose.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Vous possédez des navettes de transport à bord de l'Errinic ?  
- Affirmatif.  
- Faites en sortir autant que vous pourrez, mais elles n'auront pas besoin d'être remplies, juste un pilote. Quand nous approcherons des corvettes, je ne veux pas que nous soyons pris pour cible. La libération de l'officier Svar est à ce prix. Bien reçu, commandant ?_  
Friner mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, pour bien montrer sa désapprobation à sacrifier des pilotes et à les détourner de leur mission initiale, la protection du destroyer. Mais l'Escadron Ender devait passer en priorité, il le savait.  
_- Très bien. L'escorte et les transports vous rejoindront dans quelques minutes. De plus, une vague de chasseurs vous précèdent, ils ont pour objectifs les réacteurs de la corvette rebelle. Ils l'empêcheront par tous les moyens de prendre la fuite. Pour vous donner le temps d'intervenir.  
- Merci, encore, Commandant. Je sais ce que cela représente pour vous, mais je suis certain que vous réussirez à repousser la menace rebelle. Quant à nous, nous réussirons, soyez-en certains. Et vous aurez pris part à cette réussite. Bon courage.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr,_ déclara Friner, amer. _Encore une fois, faites attention, la zone n'est pas sécurisée. Bonne chance à vous._  
La communication se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans un grésillement.  
Ben et Emon regardèrent Berek.  
_- Je comprends la frustration du commandant à sacrifier ses hommes_, lâcha Berek.  
_- Chacun son job..._ rétorqua Ben. _Le nôtre c'est de libérer Drek, et pour cela, encore faut-il arriver vivant jusqu'à son vaisseau. La guerre n'est pas juste.  
- Bon, regagnez tous vos sièges et harnachez-vous. Les rebelles ne nous laisseront pas approcher de leurs vaisseaux si facilement. Ca va remuer.  
- C'est parti ! Drek nous voilà !_

**Chapitre 15. Péripéties et derniers soubresauts de l'Errinic**

_- Commandant !_  
Friner était en train d'observer la bataille spatiale depuis la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait le poste de commandement de l'Errinic. Il se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, non sans prestance.  
_- Parlez, lieutenant, parlez !  
- Notre second système déflecteur vient de succomber. Nous n'avons plus de boucliers et subissons des dégâts irrémédiables. A la cadence à laquelle les deux croiseurs calamaris nous tirent dessus, l'Errinic ne sera bientôt plus qu'un gruyère flottant dans le vide de l'espace...  
- Merci pour l'allusion, lieutenant.  
- Nous ne battons pas en retraite, commandant ?  
- Non. Il est trop tard et même si nous fuyions, les rebelles ne nous lâcheront pour autant. Nous sommes une proie trop facile pour eux. Mais c'est là où ils se trompent, heureusement._  
Friner médita quelques secondes, devant le jeune lieutenant qui visiblement ne tenait plus en place. Ce dernier se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, frénétiquement.  
_- Un tiers de notre énergie est encore dérivée vers les moteurs, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Affirmatif, commandant.  
- Très bien. Dérivez la totalité de cette énergie vers l'armement de l'Errinic.  
- Com... commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas, faites ce que je dis,_ souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse. _C'est maintenant qu'il faut vaincre ou mourir, mais au moins nous ne fuirons plus, maintenant..._

La tourelle ajusta son tir méthodiquement et lâcha une salve destructrice. Cette dernière traversa la distance qui séparait l'Errinic du croiseur amiral en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour prononcer une insulte en jawa, c'est dire. Il n'y eut aucun bruit quand elle traversa la coque du croiseur rebelle. Et pour cause, la coque avait déjà été détruite par des tirs précédents. Les lasers traversèrent plusieurs cloisons de soute avant d'heurter de plein fouet un compartiment de générateur d'énergie. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le générateur n'explosa pas soudainement comme on pouvait le voir dans les films d'action diffusés sur l'Holovision. Et il n'explosa pas parce qu'il avait été touché, non. Le système de refroidissement s'était simplement arrêté. Les techniciens du compartiment ne pouvaient plus éteindre le générateur ou simplement mettre en route un circuit de refroidissement de secours : ils avaient tous péri suite à la brutale dépressurisation. Il surchauffa donc lentement jusqu'à atteindre une température infernale qui fit fondre les structures métalliques autour de lui. Il devint définitivement instable et libéra soudainement les quelques mégatonnes de neutrons, protons et autres joyeusetés qui s'ébattaient il y a peu à l'intérieur du générateur d'énergie.

Ce fut beau. Destructeur, mais définitivement magnifique. Il ne fallait pas s'imaginer une explosion démesurée non plus. Elle ne fut même pas visible de l'extérieur du croiseur. Mais elle eut la chance de provoquer une petite réaction en chaîne qui détruisit quelques générateurs mitoyens. Le spectacle fut encore plus beau, cette fois-ci, et visible depuis l'Errinic. La partie bâbord de la poupe du croiseur amiral rebelle fut soudain noyée dans une lumière aveuglante qui ne dura qu'une microseconde. L'explosion en elle-même prit la forme d'une boule de feu gigantesque mais qui ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'avait duré la lumière. Le vide spatial absorba en deux ou trois secondes toutes les flammes et toute la chaleur émise par la déflagration. Une excavation béante vit le jour dans la coque du croiseur rebelle. Tout autour flottaient des débris de toutes sortes : morceaux de coques, cadavres humains... qui entamaient une lente et funeste orbite autour du croiseur.

La joie flottait dans l'air confiné et recyclé de l'Errinic. Pendant quelques secondes, ni le second croiseur calamari, ni le destroyer impérial n'échangèrent de tirs. Une sorte de magie s'était installée, très vite interrompue par une reprise des salves ravageuses rebelles.

_- Commandant ! La coque est endommagée à 70. La plupart des sections de l'Errinic ont été isolées du vide de l'espace. 80 des tourelles lasers bâbord et 60 des tourelles tribord ne fonctionnent plus. Nous avons perdu le contact avec celles qui tirent encore. Les réacteurs sont endommagés à plus de 90 et ne reçoivent de toute façon plus d'énergie. Les communications sont hors d'état, nous avons perdu les contacts avec les bases impériales sur Tatooine, ainsi qu'avec la totalité de nos chasseurs encore engagés dans la bataille. Les pertes humaines se chiffrent par centaines et les infirmeries sont débordées. La moitié de nos transports ne sont plus en état de passer en vol sidéral et l'autre moitié ne vaut guère mieux. Accessoirement, nos engins mécanisés, TB-TT et AT-AT, ont subi de lourds dommages, mais je pense que c'est le cadet de nos soucis..._

Comme pour confirmer ses dires et rajouter encore plus à l'atmosphère angoissante de la situation, la totalité des lumières sur l'Errinic s'éteignirent violemment, remplacées par l'éclairage rougeâtre clignotant de secours. Les sirènes d'alerte ne rugissaient plus qu'avec faiblesse, au vu du manque d'énergie. De seconde en seconde, leurs appels stridents se muaient en soupirs. Bientôt, elles ne furent plus du tout audibles...

Aussi brutalement que soudainement, les baies de la passerelle principale explosèrent, sous l'impact d'une salve de lasers bien ajustée. L'effet fut immédiat et tout commença à voler dans la grande pièce, du matériel aux membres de l'équipage.  
Friner ne contemplait plus la progression de la bataille à ce moment. Il s'était éloigné pour écouter le rapport détaillé des avaries, près du sas principal. D'autres furent moins chanceux que lui. L'air s'échappait dans le vide de l'espace, comme aspiré par une énorme dépression. Avec une force et une puissance bestiale, terrible, elle engloutit les malheureux opérateurs qui avaient la malchance de se trouver trop près. Ceux qui se trouvaient debout et donc non harnachés, comme l'exigeait la procédure standard de sécurité en cas de combat spatial, furent les premiers à être précipités hors de l'Errinic, livrés à une mort affreuse et douloureuse dans le froid sidéral.  
Solidement agrippé au rebord de la console de transmission, le commandant Friner luttait de tout son corps pour résister à l'aspiration. Il avait confiance : il n'était pas vieux et ses muscles lui obéissaient encore parfaitement.

Il mit quelques secondes à percevoir les hurlements de peur, proches de lui...  
Tournant la tête du mieux qu'il pu, il aperçut l'un de ses officiers de liaison, à moins d'un mètre de lui... comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... qui luttait, les doigts accrochés sur une grille à même le sol. Visiblement, il allait lâcher prise : la force d'aspiration était trop grande et la grille lui cisaillait les doigts. Friner aurait pu tourner à nouveau la tête et l'oublier, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait apprit à l'école. Plusieurs années de solidarité forcée dans une académie impériale ne s'oubliaient pas aussi facilement.  
Le jeune officier avait les yeux agrandis par la peur. Il ne cessait de fixer l'espace béant, derrière lui. L'air quittait la passerelle avec une vitesse prodigieuse, accompagné d'un sifflement terrible, assourdissant. Friner eut peur de ne jamais se faire comprendre.

_- Lieutenant, regardez-moi !_ hurla-t-il.  
Rien n'y fit, soit qu'il fut médusé par le spectacle de mort derrière lui, soit qu'il n'entendisse pas les appels du commandant : le lieutenant ne répondait pas.  
_- Bordel de merde, lieutenant, regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi, maintenant !  
- Co... commandant ?  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Regardez-moi et écoutez-moi !_  
Un rictus de souffrance tordit le visage du lieutenant.  
_- Mes doigts ! Mes doigts vont lâcher ! J'ai trop mal, je ne peux plus tenir !  
- Vous avez fini de faire la mauviette, lieutenant ?_ hurla Friner d'une voix terrible.  
Le jeune homme regardait son supérieur, d'un air médusé.  
_- Je vais m'approcher et vous tendre la main, vous m'entendez ?  
- Je vais lâcher !!!  
- Non, vous n'allez pas lâcher, vous allez tenir bon, c'est un ordre !_  
Le lieutenant esquissa un sourire, faiblement. Et ferma les yeux...

Friner était un poil trop loin. Même en tendant la main, il n'arriverait pas à sa hauteur pour le secourir. Mais il avait bien une trentaine de centimètres à gagner, car la console était assez large et il était fermement agrippé en son milieu. Il fallait agir, vite.

_- J'arrive, lieutenant, tenez bon !_

Tâtonnant pour trouver des prises dignes de ce nom, le commandant progressait doucement. Le jeune homme ne criait plus, ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Peut-être sous la douleur avait-il perdu connaissance. Mais ses doigts accrochés dans la grille tenaient encore. Mais l'action de la dépressurisation, alliée à celle de la grille coupante à souhait, entaillait sa chair et peut-être même ses os. Des gouttes de sang perlaient de ses blessures. Elles prenaient de la vitesse avant de s'éjecter avec fulgurance hors du destroyer. Friner se rendit compte avec horreur que plusieurs des doigts du lieutenant étaient déjà sectionnés, arrachés !

_- Lieutenant ???_

Il avait vraiment perdu connaissance. Mais Friner n'allait pas le laisser tomber comme ça.  
Il assura lentement et fermement la prise de sa main droite, contractant avec violence les muscles de celle-ci. Friner relâcha lentement les doigts de sa main gauche. L'aspiration fit immédiatement son effet et son bras fut brusquement attiré vers le vide de l'espace. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi faciles qu'elles paraissaient. Friner jura tout bas : ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de l'officier ! Il n'arrivait pas à l'agripper. Il pensa furtivement que c'était bien le genre de choses qui pouvaient arriver dans un holofilm d'action, le genre diffusé sur les canaux aux heures de grande écoute. Mais c'était vraiment la réalité, cette fois-ci. Et la vie du jeune lieutenant se jouait à quelques centimètres, terribles... des centimètres qui séparaient la vie de la mort. Friner cracha quelques insultes bien nourries à l'encontre de la fatalité. Mais jamais le destin ni la fatalité ne dirigeraient sa vie, ni ses actes. Jamais.  
Il fit un dangereux effort, tentant d'élonger son bras. Mais la nature humaine était ce qu'elle était, l'humain ne faisait définitivement pas parti de ces espèces extra-terrestres qui avaient la faculté d'allonger leurs membres et il échoua. Ne prenant pas le temps de plus de réflexion, chaque seconde comptait, sa main tâtonna et ses doigts se glissèrent dans la terrible grille et s'y cramponnèrent. Son autre main lâcha la prise si sûre de la console. Son corps bascula violemment et il se retrouva dans la même position que l'officier, la grille commençant à lui taillader les jointures de ses doigts. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ce qu'il faisait était bien plus important que sa douleur. Il passa un bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour soulager un peu la pression et attendit, stoïque.

Encore une fois, le retard était dû à la carence énergétique du destroyer.  
Tardivement et lentement, les épaisses cloisons métalliques se refermèrent sur le vide de l'espace. Il leur fallu deux pleines minutes pour se refermer et isoler totalement la passerelle. Deux minutes pendant lesquelles plusieurs vies furent encore perdues. Plus personne n'espérait quand le cliquetis rassurant du verrouillage des cloisons se fit entendre. Une rumeur de joie parcourut ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

_- L'Empereur soit loué... _marmonna le commandant.

La pression douloureuse sur ses doigts avait disparu. Il poussa cependant un hurlement de souffrance quand il dégagea ses doigts. Ces derniers présentaient de profondes entailles qui mettraient plusieurs semaines à se faire oublier. Heureusement, les os n'étaient pas atteints. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, Friner avait eu de la chance, il le savait.  
Comme le voulait la procédure, l'accès à la passerelle avait été condamnée, jusqu'à ce que les choses soient revenues dans l'ordre. La pression de l'air approchant un chiffre correct, la porte principale se déverrouilla et les hommes d'équipages et médecins qui attendaient derrière purent venir secourir ceux qui en avaient besoin.

_- Commandant ! Vous n'avez rien ? Par l'Empereur… infirmier !  
- Ce n'est rien._

Un infirmier se hâta et appliqua sur les plaies une sorte de gel translucide verdâtre qui eut pour effet de soulager immédiatement la douleur. Après un pansement rapidement effectué, il se dépêcha d'aller soigner l'officier que le commandant venait de sauver au péril de sa vie. Il appliqua le même gel et les plaies cessèrent de saigner. Le jeune homme avait perdu plusieurs doigts, qui restaient accrochés à la maudite grille, mais il aurait pu perdre bien plus encore. L'infirmier entreprit une série de piqûres après avoir vérifié son état de santé.  
Friner se retourna vers un officier proche.

_- La situation ?_ s'enquit-il immédiatement.  
_- Aucune idée, commandant. Nous n'avons plus aucun contact. Impossible de joindre les machinistes, officiers de pont, navigateurs ou radars. Nous sommes « isolés » du reste du vaisseau, je pense que tout le monde l'est, d'ailleurs.  
- Silence, silence !_  
Le commandant eut de la peine à se faire entendre.  
_- Silence, je réclame le silence !_  
Les survivants se taisaient à présent, tandis que les infirmiers et médecins s'affairaient. Friner tendit l'oreille et au bout de quelques secondes, son visage devint anxieux. De sourdes détonations faisaient trembler imperceptiblement le destroyer.  
_- Ils nous tirent toujours dessus !  
- Alors nous sommes perdus, cette fois-ci.  
- Les transports de secours...  
- ... sont pour la plupart endommagés et inaptes au vol,_ continua Friner. _De plus, nous n'aurions jamais le temps matériel de nous frayer un passage vers le hangar. Enfin, je ne compte pas abandonner le reste de mes hommes. Et puis, comme le veut une ancienne tradition ancrée dans la marine, je ne désire pas survivre à mon bâtiment. L'Errinic sera mon tombeau.  
- Commandant ! Commandant, venez voir !_  
La voix était celle d'un des sous-officiers de pont. Il regardait à travers un des petits hublots de la passerelle, qui n'avait pas explosé sous l'impact. Il riait et désignait du doigt quelque chose dans l'espace. Friner s'approcha rapidement.  
_- Regardez !_

**Chapitre 16. Hésitations rebelles**

L'espace.  
Tatooine.  
Une carcasse aux étranges protubérances.  
_- Le croiseur calamari... constata Friner. Celui que nous avons sévèrement endommagé. On dirait que le destin se charge de l'achever._  
Le commandant fronça des sourcils pour mieux y voir.  
_- Il n'a pas réussi à corriger sa route et ses réacteurs encore en état le font dévier droit vers Tatooine ! Il commence à pénétrer dans l'atmosphère..._  
Le reste des hommes et femmes présents faisait cercle autour de leur commandant, essayant d'apercevoir le spectacle.  
_- Dans notre agonie, nous aurons le privilège d'avoir détruit un de leurs gros vaisseaux !_

Au loin, la carlingue du croiseur calamari commençait à s'échauffer sous le frottement des premières particules de la ionosphère. Bientôt la coque vibra sous la pression qui devenait de seconde en seconde plus forte. A ce stade, Friner et ceux qui arrivaient à voir le hublot par-dessus son épaule, apercevaient une énorme boule de feu, semblable à une météorite qui fonçait s'écraser sur la planète jaune. Le croiseur n'arriva pas si loin, cependant, et explosa dans une terrible déflagration, qu'on entendit partout sur Tatooine, de l'astroport de Mos Esley jusqu'au repaire de l'infâme Jabba le Hutt. Certains débris s'échouèrent quand même dans le sable du désert et sur quelques villes, causant des dégâts minimes. Ils furent récupérés et vendus au marché noir. Rares, ces petits morceaux de coques pour la plupart, furent recherchés dans toute la galaxie avec avidité comme symbolisant une grande victoire pour l'Empire.  
Certains à bord de l'Errinic poussèrent des cris de joie. Ils furent de courte durée car la menace de l'autre croiseur calamari était toujours présente. Derrière lui, le soleil projetait un effrayant cône d'ombre sur le destroyer en piteux état...  
_- Je vois certaines de nos tourelles qui continuent à tirer sur le vaisseau ennemi, _commença Friner._ Je suis fier de ces hommes... mes hommes.  
- C'est la fin, commandant ?_

La destruction du croiseur amiral avait jeté un froid sur les rebelles.  
Le commandant en charge du dernier croiseur calamari, Etnyn, avait vivement critiqué l'ordre d'attaquer le destroyer impérial. Que représentait un destroyer pour l'Empire ? Alors que la perte d'un croiseur aussi puissant qu'un croiseur calamari représentait pour l'alliance une perte indéniable. Un vaisseau qui ferait défaut lorsque les rebelles décideraient d'un raid éclair sur une station impériale. Avec lui, des milliers d'hommes venaient de périr. La rébellion vivait des heures sombres et cette perte sèche en vie humaine n'allait pas arranger les choses.  
Etnyn n'était pas de nature belliqueuse. Il était plus vieux que celui qui le commandait, à savoir le défunt commandant Desnea, mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Sa nature préservatrice, précautionneuse, expliquait le fait qu'il ait rarement été muté à des postes de commandement. Mais il n'en prenait pas ombrage et acceptait la situation.

Etnyn délaissa des yeux les débris du croiseur amiral, qui se consumaient dans l'atmosphère de la planète des sables. Son regard se porta sur le fier et impétueux Errinic, qui osait encore les défier. Sa carcasse était criblée d'impacts, de nombreux corps sans vie flottaient, en orbite lente autour du destroyer impérial. Toute lumière avait disparu des hublots et des baies. Des arcs électriques naissaient un peu partout, sur et sous la surface métallique, signes d'une grande instabilité énergétique. En regardant un peu mieux, on apercevait des lueurs d'importants incendies, au plus profond des entrailles du vaisseau. Et pourtant, pourtant... une petite vingtaine de tourelles lasers continuaient d'harceler les boucliers du croiseur calamari. La déficience d'énergie obligeait les canonniers impériaux à réduire la puissance des salves ainsi que leur fréquence. Mais ils continuaient de tirer, inlassablement.

_- Ils tirent toujours ! Pourquoi continuent-ils à tirer ???  
- Ce sont des impériaux. Les canonniers de l'Errinic continueront de tirer jusqu'à la fin. S'ils avaient des pierres à la place de leurs canons, ils tenteraient quand même de nous les envoyer dessus. Ils sont conditionnés pour agir ainsi._  
Etnyn hocha la tête, gravement.  
_- Il faut avouer qu'ils sont têtus, fiers et combattants. Superbement dressés pour obéir. Loyaux envers leur Empereur de pacotille jusqu'à la fin. C'est pathétique.  
- Commandant ?  
- Je vous écoute, enseigne.  
- Les boucliers du croiseur ne sont plus qu'à 70. Nos ailes X et Y perdent la bataille, nombre de nos chasseurs sont revenus aux hangars, gravement endommagés. Les vaisseaux pirates, mercenaires et commerçants, alliés au reste des chasseurs Tie ennemis, harcèlent notre position. Ils sont trop rapides pour la plupart de nos tourelles. D'autre part, nos estimations divergent quand à l'état du destroyer ennemi. Il a toujours de l'énergie en réserve : ses tourelles continuent à nous prendre pour cible. Ses moteurs sont endommagés mais sans gravité ni réactions en chaîne : apparemment, le commandant de l'Errinic a fait dévier toute l'énergie vers l'armement.  
- Aucune estimation quant à sa résistance ?  
- Non.  
- Ce n'est pas mon combat et ce n'est pas mon intention de venger Desnea.  
- Commandant ?_  
Etnyn releva fièrement le menton et parla d'une voix claire.  
_- Moteurs à pleine puissance. Demi-tour, nous rejoignons nos corvettes. Préparez le saut en hyper espace aux coordonnées initiales.  
- Commandant, une communication._  
Sans que ce dernier n'ait donné son accord, un écran s'alluma.  
_- Stupide, c'est stupide ! Maudit Desnea !  
- Je sais,_ commenta Etnyn. _Je ne pouvais rien faire._  
La voix d'Elna était furieuse. Il n'y avait pas que sa voix : son visage était rouge de colère, ses traits tirés. Ses sourcils froncés soulignaient l'expression de ses yeux de braise. Même dans cet état, la jeune rebelle était magnifique.  
_- Nos senseurs indiquent une formation de chasseurs impériaux en approche, releva-t-elle. Mais que diable faites-vous donc ?  
- Le temps est venu de nous replier. Il nous est impossible d'estimer les avaries de l'Errinic et s'il peut nous résister encore longtemps. De toute évidence, il aura pour des semaines de réparation, il faudra en aviser l'alliance. Et je ne désire pas traîner dans ce secteur plus longtemps.  
- Je prépare immédiatement le saut en hyper espace, commandant._  
La voix d'Elna était nouée.  
_- Il faut espérer que les informations que l'agent impérial possède en valent la chandelle.  
- J'espère aussi, Elna. Mais ceci est votre mission. Nous nous retrouverons au point de rendez-vous, bonne chance.  
- Ils sont déjà sur nous, Etnyn ! Envoyez-nous des renforts !_

**Chapitre 17. Sacrifice**

Le jeune pilote impérial Goirdir Fivre venait de quitter sa formation pour prendre en chasse l'aile X d'un ennemi. Celui-ci multipliait désespérément les acrobaties pour distancer le poursuivant. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le chasseur Tie de se rapprocher inexorablement, ses tirs devenaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus mortels. Le pilote rebelle tenta de faire plonger son appareil, dans un dernier espoir. La carlingue frémissait sous la vitesse et il crut que les moteurs de l'appareil allaient le lâcher. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Goirdir Fivre avait anticipé la manoeuvre trop prévisible de l'ennemi. Comme on lui avait enseigné à l'Académie, en situation de panique, une grande majorité de pilotes rebelles tentaient une plongée pour s'échapper. Les statistiques étaient formelles. Aussi, le jeune Goirdir avait prit soin de s'en rappeler pour toujours anticiper sur les manoeuvres ennemies. Comme maintenant. Les quelques dixièmes de seconde que le pilote impérial avait gagné sur sa proie furent fatales à l'adversaire. Le collimateur de visée vint doucement se positionner sur l'appareil ennemi, le doigt sur la gâchette accentua sa pression. Le rebelle le pressentit, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que sa manoeuvre était vouée à l'échec, que le chasseur Tie s'était bien trop rapproché. Il cria de rage, mais aucun son ne sortit du cockpit. Dans l'espace, personne ne vous entend crier. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, l'aile X explosait en myriades de particules lumineuses, qui s'éteignirent aussi subitement qu'elles étaient nées, dans le vide glacial de l'espace.  
_- Joli coup, lieutenant Goirdir, rejoignez la formation !  
- Merci, capitaine... non, attendez !_  
Deux petits points blancs en forme de X s'étaient détachés de la confusion de la mêlée spatiale. A quelques lieux, derrière son appareil. Ils devinrent vite deux chasseurs rebelles qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de laisser la mort de leur camarade impunie. La situation s'aggravait dangereusement car les ennemis n'allaient pas tarder à être sur lui, lâchant leurs salves de feu. Et le jeune Goirdir était encore loin de sa formation. Trop loin.

_- Deux ailes X me prennent en chasse à seize heures !  
- Tâchez de jouer un peu avec eux, nous arrivons._  
La voix de son capitaine était grave mais sereine. Goirdir fut immédiatement apaisé.  
_- Faites vite !_

Les premières salves laser se jetèrent sur lui avec férocité. Les moteurs enclenchés à fond, le pilote impérial tenta de faire jouer son atout : la vitesse et la maniabilité de son appareil. Si la distance ne s'était pas réduite, elle ne s'était pas non plus agrandie et le danger restait menaçant. Tant que faire se pouvait, Goirdir dirigeait son appareil vers les points amis qui se précipitaient à son secours. Mais les rebelles ne furent pas dupes. Un des deux appareils se détacha sur sa droite, décrivant une ellipse assez large et obligeant le chasseur Tie à dévier de sa course s'il voulait espérer contenir les assaillants. L'autre rebelle manoeuvrait avec aisance derrière son chasseur Tie, espaçant ses tirs pour se concentrer sur leur précision. Le pilote impérial reconnut là un vieux de la vieille, qui avait du bouchon et des milliers d'heures de vol derrière lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore, lui, le jeune officier émoulu, fraîchement sorti d'école. Que pouvait-il faire donc ? Il n'arrivait pas à le semer, et même, la situation semblait se dégrader de seconde en seconde. Il semblait que la distance qui séparait les deux appareils diminuait, malgré les efforts désespérés de Goirdir. Inconsciemment, il effectua une manoeuvre qui n'était pas une manoeuvre de repli mais une manoeuvre d'attaque. On l'appelait communément à l'Académie « le grand huit ». L'aile X du poursuivant s'en rendit compte et il en profita pour gagner quelques mètres sur son futur trophée. Par contre et bizarrement, l'autre appareil, qui pesait sur la course du pilote et l'obligeait à dévier sa trajectoire, à l'opposé des renforts, ne vit rien venir et se retrouva légèrement en delà du vaisseau de Goirdir. Ce fut la surprise totale. Le jeune lieutenant ne perdit pas de temps. Il braqua les commandes de son appareil à fond et son organe de visée s'ajusta l'ombre d'une seconde sur l'appareil du malheureux rebelle. Cela lui suffit. Il ne saurait jamais s'il venait de jouer de chance ou pas, mais l'aile X fut gravement touchée par son tir précis et rapide. Quelques instants plus tard elle explosa toute seule dans le vide de l'espace. Le pilote s'était néanmoins éjecté, mais sa durée de vie ne frôlait pas la paire d'heures s'il n'était pas récupéré très vite. Cela importait bien peu au jeune Goirdir qui se trouvait alors en position critique. Un tir bien ajusté lui fit croire que c'en était terminé de lui. Mais il n'avait endommagé que l'aile gauche de son chasseur Tie, qui partit en vrille incontrôlée. Tout allait bientôt être fini car les commandes ne répondaient plus, ou pas assez du moins pour rétablir l'assiette de l'appareil. Le poursuivant ajusta tranquillement son appareil de visée et un sourire vint effleurer son visage raviné par le temps.  
Il y eut une terrible déflagration. Le tir avait touché les organes vitaux de l'appareil, qui se désintégra littéralement, ne laissant que quelques poussières métalliques. La seconde aile X n'était plus ! Goirdir tira péniblement sur les commandes et au bout de quelques secondes, son chasseur filait droit, libre de tout poursuivant mais l'aile gauche sérieusement endommagée.

_- Merci, capitaine !  
- De rien p'tit gars..._  
Le chef d'escadron inspecta des yeux les dégâts sur l'appareil de son protégé.  
_- Ca va tenir, lieutenant ?  
- Ca va tenir, capitaine. Il faudra bien, je ne compte pas vous laisser toutes les médailles !  
- C'est bon,_ fit-il en souriant, _il y en aura pour tout le monde. Allez on reprend la formation et on rejoint le convoi, vite. On a un peu de retard mais on est dans les temps. C'est parti._

Le convoi...  
...était franchement en mauvaise posture ! La corvette Corellienne qui retenait prisonnier l'officier Drek ne comptait pas se faire aborder aussi facilement. De gigantesques salves de batteries lasers s'abattaient sur les navettes de l'Empire qui osaient s'approcher de trop près. Pour rajouter à l'impossibilité de la situation, un nombre important d'ailes X et Y rebelles s'acharnaient sur elles, dans le but évident d'en détruire le maximum pour empêcher l'abordage du cargo. Les chasseurs de l'Empire peinaient à assurer la sécurité des navettes d'assaut, prises entre deux feux, celui des chasseurs rebelles et celui de la corvette ennemie qui ne ménageait pas sa puissance de destruction. Les pertes étaient terribles, aussi bien d'un coté que de l'autre.

Les chasseurs impériaux étaient arrivés au but qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Et rapidement, même. Une explosion naquit sur le dos de la corvette, qui se propagea aux réacteurs, les mettant hors service. C'était une faille bien connue des corvettes de type Corellienne, exploitée depuis longtemps par les flottes de l'Empire. Il était de notoriété publique que ces corvettes jouent mal leur rôle de vaisseau de guerre, de toute façon. Ainsi, depuis plusieurs années, elles étaient reléguées à des missions de transport ou d'escorte. Mais les rebelles pêchaient par leur nombre réduit de vaisseaux et navettes, et souvent se trouvaient dans l'obligation d'utiliser ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Et ils avaient beaucoup de corvettes Corelliennes, malheureusement pour eux. Et ce qui se passait en ce moment n'était que le résultat d'une bête faille de sécurité dans la conception de la corvette, quelques tirs savamment ajustés au niveau des réacteurs, mal protégés et mal isolés, provoquant dans le meilleur des cas une coupure volontaire d'énergie dans les réacteurs, et une immobilisation de la corvette, incapable désormais de manœuvrer ou de passer en vitesse lumière, et dans le pire des cas amenant à la destruction pure et simple de la corvette. Mais heureusement pour Drek, cela n'arriva pas. Cependant, même paralysée, la corvette tirait inlassablement sur tout ce qui s'approchait trop près d'elle, et depuis quelques minutes, sentant le danger venir, sur tous les transports. Une quinzaine de navettes d'assaut faisaient voile vers la corvette. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas tous contenir d'équipage, c'était impossible ! Dans le doute, il fallait bien se résoudre à en détruire le plus possible, en espérant détruire la bonne. Le capitaine de la corvette espérait sincèrement et naïvement avoir cette chance…

Dans le feu de l'action, une navette que Goirdir reconnut comme celle qui transportait l'escadron Ender, réussit à s'approcher convenablement du vaisseau Corellien. A cette courte distance, les batteries lasers se montraient plutôt inefficaces et les faisceaux lumineux frôlaient la carlingue du vaisseau pour se perdre dans la bataille, plus loin. C'est pourquoi une aile Y rebelle, voyant venir le danger impérial, décocha l'un de ses puissants missiles qui fila vite et droit vers Ben et ses compagnons. Un missile particulièrement véloce, qui était attiré par la chaleur infrarouge dégagée par les moteurs subluminiques, facilement repérable dans le froid sidéral. Un missile qui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de les épargner. La navette d'assaut était maintenant tout près du navire Corellien et entamait sa procédure d'arrimage forcé. Mais le missile lancé vers elle ne lui permettrait jamais de mettre en sécurité les hommes qu'elle abritait. C'était trop tard.  
Goirdir décrocha et se précipita en vitesse maximale sur la navette.  
_- Lieutenant, que faites-vous ?_  
C'était sa première mission en milieu hostile, après bien des années d'entraînements.  
_- Lieutenant, reprenez la formation !_  
Il avait eu une merveilleuse enfance, loin des tracas du monde extérieur, sur Naboo. Le soleil et la nature l'avaient vu grandir et mûrir, auprès de ses frères et soeurs qu'il aimait.  
_- Pilote, je vous ordonne de revenir !_  
Goirdir avait incorporé l'Académie très tôt et s'était révélé l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, faisant la fierté de ses parents qui ne tarissaient plus d'éloges quand ils parlaient de leur fils aîné.  
_- Lieutenant Goirdir... _soupira son capitaine de vol, qui avait compris ses intentions.  
Le jeune homme avait les yeux remplis de larmes, se rappelant les différents événements de sa vie, qui défilaient devant ses yeux comme dans un kaléidoscope géant.  
_- ... nous nous retrouverons là-haut, au paradis des justes... _souffla le capitaine.  
Il se remémora les paroles de son officier supérieur, lorsque celui-ci lui avait apprit sa participation à une mission de la plus haute importance, la protection du convoi d'abordage.  
_- Vous savez ce qu'est une mission de la plus haute importance ?  
- Non, capitaine.  
- C'est une mission où l'on a des récompenses... mais où les récompenses sont envoyées à votre famille. Alors faites attention à vous !_  
Son chasseur Tie arriverait juste à temps pour croiser la trajectoire du missile et empêcher la destruction de la navette de l'escadron Ender. Au lieu d'avoir un déluge de morts à son palmarès, ce maudit missile n'en causerait qu'une seule, la sienne. Il repensa une dernière fois à la photo, dans sa chambre... sa famille qui l'entourait, lors de la délivrance de son diplôme académique.

Il coupa les moteurs... et il s'arrêta de penser.

**Chapitre 18. Adieu Nyaris… **

A la lisère du champ de bataille, à limite de vision humaine, une série d'éclairs vifs et lumineux vit le jour. Nyaris devina ce qui s'y passait. Non parce qu'il avait une excellente vue, mais parce qu'il avait remarqué, tout comme son pilote, le survol de sa navette il y a quelques petites minutes par une phalange de douze chasseurs bombardiers impériaux. Ils se dirigeaient vers la corvette corellienne restée en retrait. Cette dernière, voyant le combat tourner en déconfiture pour ses comparses rebelles, était en train de manœuvrer pour quitter le champ de bataille. Dans quelques minutes, elle aurait engagé son hyperpropulsion si les bombardiers en provenance de l'Errinic n'étaient pas intervenus.

Dans un passage parfait, évitant le tir de barrage des maigres canons de la corvette, ils avaient concentré leurs torpilles à proton sur un seul et même endroit : le réacteur central. Situé sur l'épine dorsale de la corvette, il était de notoriété d'être particulièrement vulnérable aux tirs, en dépit des boucliers. La chance – ou l'efficacité – fut cette fois du coté de l'empire et la réaction en chaîne tant attendue détruisit le réacteur, endommagea les secondaires et coupa tous les systèmes défensifs de la corvette.

_- Il reste toujours la seconde corvette_, constata Nyaris.

Le pilote acquiesça.

_- Pourvu que nous arrivions saufs._

Des dizaines de transports, dont celui de l'escadron Ender et celui de l'officier Nyaris, volaient vers la corvette qui retenait captif le précieux agent de l'Ubiqtorat. De temps à autre, un missile largué d'une aile X ou une salve tirée de la corvette endommageait ou détruisait l'un des transports, au hasard. Arrivés à hauteur de débarquement, il ne restait plus que huit transports en état. Et l'Ender ainsi que Nyaris avaient survécu.

_- Attention, pilote !!!_ rugit soudain l'officier.

Surgissant du néant, une aile X se positionna sur leur trajet, menaçante. La seconde d'après, deux torpilles à proton fusaient vers le transport impérial. Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de plonger en piqué, à peine eut-il le temps de virer de bord pour éviter une torpille… et se prendre de justesse sa sœur jumelle, qui explosa sur la turbine à ions, arrière bâbord. Le vaisseau partit en vrille incontrôlée.

L'impact fut terrible. Le réacteur fut entièrement détruit et la coque sévèrement endommagée, ce qui dépressurisa irrémédiablement l'intérieur du transport. L'onde de choc se répercutant dans l'appareil envoya Nyaris valser dans la cabine de pilotage : il se trouvait debout derrière son pilote. Il y eut un bruit d'os brisés qui laissa craindre le pire. A l'arrière du transport, plusieurs caissons métalliques se désolidarisèrent et vinrent semer une mort rapide par écrasement sur trois soldats pourtant solidement attachés.

Le pilote, harnaché selon la procédure standard, s'en tira sans séquelles et mit plusieurs précieuses minutes à stabiliser l'appareil. Dans le même temps, il mit tout en œuvre pour éviter une explosion brutale : coupure des réacteurs, déviation de l'énergie vers les systèmes de survie. Il procéda rapidement à l'envoi d'un message de détresse, mais se doutait bien que personne ne viendrait les récupérer avant la fin de la bataille.

Quand tout ce qui devait être fait fut tenté, le pilote se déharnacha et vint porter secours au lieutenant Nyaris. Il s'en était tiré, mais dans un piteux état. Son visage présentait une énorme plaie saignante au niveau du front. Les os de son bras droit étaient visiblement en miette et son épaule déboîtée. Une longue estafilade saignante sur sa jambe droite laissait présager qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Nyaris hurlait de douleur. Il était médicalement impossible pour le pilote de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva, fouilla rapidement un caisson et en sortit un produit étrangement vert et étrangement translucide. Il transféra rapidement le produit dans une seringue hypodermique et l'injecta dans le cou du lieutenant. Ce dernier cessa de crier et perdit conscience. Le pilote déverrouilla et fit coulisser le panneau central qui séparait cockpit et arrière du transport. Malgré son expérience, il faillit vomir à la vue du spectacle. Certains soldats étaient encore inconscients, d'autres choqués. Un des soldats avait eu le cran de se détacher pour vérifier l'état de ses trois camarades, visiblement morts sur le coup. Deux avaient eu la boîte crânienne défoncée par un des caissons qui s'étaient libérés, le dernier présentait une cage thoracique béante et défoncée, blessure causée par le coin saillant d'un des caissons, qui portait encore la trace de son sang. Dans l'ensemble ils avaient eu une mort rapide, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait leur espérer. Le sang s'écoulait lentement le long des parois métalliques du vaisseau, et se rejoignit lentement en une mare de sang informe en son milieu. L'odeur devenait écoeurante.

_- Foutez les caisses dans le compartiment annexe et rattachez-vous rapidement. Ca vaut mieux pour vous. Je vous tiendrais au courant de nos chances de survie et…_

Un sifflement qui s'amplifiait. Le pilote l'entendait depuis plusieurs minutes, sans y porter de l'intérêt. Mais le sifflement était devenu suraigu et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la minuscule brèche béante qui s'ouvrait vers l'espace. La minuscule brèche devint petite, et l'oxygène du transport commença à quitter la navette en fusant et tourbillonnant. C'était la fin, mais ils lutteraient jusqu'au bout.

_- Caisson de droite, matériel de soudage et chalumeau ! Vite !_

Le pilote désigna du doigt un des caissons qui était resté maintenu. Il y eut un horrible craquement, le pilote devinait ce qui se passait, et ressentait la souffrance de la coque de son vaisseau, qui luttait devant la pression du vide. Soudain, toutes les lumières de la navette s'éteignirent de concert, seul subsistait l'éclairage rouge pâle de secours.

_- Il y a d'autres fuites !_ hurla-t-il. _Trouvez-les et faites quelque chose ! Sauvez vos vies !_

Les soldats se mirent en branle très rapidement et le pilote regagna le cockpit, visiblement inquiet. Le transport était immobilisé dans le vide de l'espace, en pleine bataille spatiale. Une proie tellement facile. Le pilote se demandait encore pourquoi l'aile X qui les avait touché n'était pas venu les achever. Il sortit rapidement une couverture chauffante qu'il plaça sur le corps du lieutenant Nyaris, avant de s'installer à nouveau aux commandes du transport.

_- Par l'Empereur… faites que…_

Ses doigts jouèrent sur plusieurs écrans tactiles. Des jauges virtuelles apparurent, qui clignotaient dangereusement au rouge. Il tenta plusieurs combinaisons, divers schémas énergétiques, en vain. Il tapa de son poing sur la console et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

_- Pi… pilote ? Situation… grave ?_ fit Nyaris qui venait de reprendre conscience.

Le pilote tourna la tête, lentement.

_- Critique,_ répondit-il en soupirant. _Moteur gauche détruit, instabilité énergétique. Je ne peux relancer le moteur droit sans risque d'explosion. Il y a des micros fuites un peu partout sur la carlingue, l'oxygène s'échappe de partout. Au mieux, nous tiendrons un petit quart d'heure, à ce rythme. Au pire, dans quelques secondes, une brèche peut devenir une fissure géante et le vaisseau peut imploser, si nous ne mourrons pas avant._

Nyaris sourit doucement.

_- Ré… réparations ?_

_- Vos hommes sont dessus. Nous verrons combien de minutes nous sauverons. Ah oui, j'oubliais, notre transport est immobile au beau milieu de la bataille qui fait rage. Vous savez ce que je veux dire._

Le lieutenant hocha la tête. Quelqu'un frappa sur la cloison et le pilote fit coulisser le panneau métallique à nouveau. Un soldat se tenait derrière.

_- On a fait ce qu'on a pu avec le matériel. Il reste des fissures, mais inaccessibles. Verdict ?_

Le pilote s'approcha à nouveau de ses consoles. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il parla d'une voix éteinte et grave.

_- Treize minutes d'oxygène… et…_

Un bip long et strident les fit sursauter. Le pilote inspecta son écran principal et désactiva le système d'alerte.

_- … notre cellule énergétique est hors service. Nous sommes sur la cellule de secours, elle-même endommagée. Dans treize minutes, plus d'oxygène et dans un peu moins de temps, plus d'énergie. Plus d'ordinateurs, plus de contacts avec l'extérieur et l'obscurité totale. Vous voulez envoyer un dernier message, lieutenant ?_

Ce dernier acquiesça faiblement. Le pilote tapota quelques touches et amena un portatif radio jusqu'à l'officier blessé.

_- Il n'y aura pas de réponse, nous ne pouvons plus qu'émettre._

_- Merci, pilote. Appro… approchez la radio._

Ce dernier s'exécuta, non sans émotion et non sans trembler d'une peur qu'il n'arrivait plus à masquer. Il fit signe à Nyaris de parler.

_- Escadron Ender… commandant Friner, ici le lieutenant Nyaris. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être la cause de cet assaut. Mon transport a été gravement touché. Je souhaite bonne chance à l'escadron Ender et aussi à vous, Friner. Je sais que vous réussirez. Vive l'Empereur et gloire à l'Empire… Adieu !_

Un grésillement naquit. Le pilote hocha la tête négativement, faisant comprendre à Nyaris que ses derniers mots n'avaient pu être transmis.

_- Vous entendez ?_ fit le stormtrooper resté dans le sas.

_- La radio qui…_ commença le pilote.

_- Non, ça !_

Il désigna une marque sur la verrière en transparacier du cockpit. La marque s'étendit horizontalement d'un bout à l'autre, dans un craquement sinistre. Puis d'autres marques jaillirent verticalement de la première.

_- Tous à l'arrière !_ hurla le pilote.

_- Laissez-moi !_ brailla Nyaris.

Mais ses ordres étaient vains. Il était déjà en train de hurler de douleur : le pilote et le stormtrooper le traînaient en arrière, sans aucun ménagement pour ses os broyés. La verrière implosa au moment ou les pieds de Nyaris disparaissaient par le sas du cockpit. Une seconde après, le panneau métallique se verrouillait. Encore moins d'une seconde après, le vide s'était fait dans le cockpit et des morceaux de transparacier flottaient ça et là. Le froid sidéral acheva les ordinateurs et les écrans encore en vie.

_- Aaaah ! Pitié !_

Les deux hommes lâchèrent Nyaris.

_- C'est fini, lieutenant. Reposez-vous._

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, le visage blême et les mâchoires encore crispées par la terrible douleur, qui s'atténua petit à petit grâce à l'injection faite plus tôt. Plusieurs stormtroopers s'étaient levés, scrutant le pilote avec insistance. Ils perdirent tout espoir quand ce dernier leur adressa un hochement de tête négatif. L'un des soldats s'affairait sur une caisse ouverte. Il se retourna, triomphant.

_- Plusieurs combinaisons de survie spatiale._

_- Je sais, _fit le pilote. _Quatre unités. C'est tout ce que la maintenance impériale de Mos Esley est arrivée à nous fournir, avant le départ de la mission._

Ils étaient **onze** survivants.

_- Voilà ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines minutes. L'éclairage de secours va s'éteindre et il n'y aura plus un gramme d'énergie dans le vaisseau. La température va lentement baisser jusqu'à devenir mortelle. Le vide va se faire peu à peu ressentir dans la pièce, mais je pense que nous serons loin d'ici là. Et nous aurons eu de la chance si ce qui reste de la navette n'implose pas avant._

_- Courte paille ?_ questionna un soldat. _Une combinaison d'office pour notre officier._

_- Je… ne prendrais aucune combinaison,_ déclara Nyaris.

_- Voyons,_ réagit le pilote. _Votre rôle est de survivre. Vous avez été formé pour ça, et nous avons été formé pour nous sacrifier. C'est ainsi._

_- Ne dites pas de conneries… arrêtez les sermons académiques… ça ne tient plus ici. Dans mon état… je ne survivrais pas à une sortie dans l'espace. Vous… vous le savez._

Le pilote acquiesça silencieusement.

_- Je reste avec vous, alors,_ ajouta ce dernier.

Un autre stormtrooper s'avança vers eux.

_- Je ne quitterais pas ce rafiot, officier._

_- Ni moi._

L'instant d'après, tous les survivants s'étaient déclarés prêts à rester sur le navire en perdition. Nyaris souriait doucement, conscient de la force de cohésion impériale.

_- Je serais heureux de mourir à vos cotés, fidèles soldats de l'Empereur._

_- Pour l'Empereur !_ fit une voix.

_- Vive l'Empire !_ lança une autre en écho.

_- Il y a des masques à oxygène dans les compartiments supérieurs,_ poursuivit le pilote, pragmatique. _Détachez-les. Il faut sortir les bouteilles à oxygène des combinaisons de survie et y brancher les masques. Allez, exécution avant qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière !_

La manœuvre fut rapidement effectuée, malgré le poids des bouteilles.

_- Fouillez également les caissons, sortez toutes les couvertures chauffantes._

Nyaris se demandait sincèrement s'ils avaient la moindre chance. L'effet de l'anti-douleur commençait à s'estomper et l'officier grimaça. Dans quelques minutes, il prierait la mort de venir le libérer. Conformément à ce qu'avait annoncé le pilote, l'éclairage se tut brusquement, et toute vie électronique prit fin dans le vaisseau. La température descendit allègrement sous les cinq degrés Celsius et le sifflement monotone des dizaines de brèches persistait, effrayant.

_- Soldats… les dés sont jetés. Jouons la scène finale avec honneur !_

Ils s'engoncèrent dans leurs armures, puis dans les couvertures chauffantes, avant de partager les masques à oxygène. Tous les soldats se placèrent en cercle autour du corps de leur officier et attendirent leur libération, confiants dans la mort autant que dans l'Empereur…

**Chapitre 19. A l'assaut de la corvette rebelle !**

Le servant de la disqueuse laser achevait de découper le sas. Berek leva la main droite et fit quelques signes à ses hommes. Certains laissèrent pendre leur fusil d'assaut pour s'emparer de grenades de diverses formes. Le bruit de la disqueuse s'éteignit. Le servant la retira immédiatement du passage, malgré le poids d'une telle machine, destinée à couper les coques les plus épaisses. Berek ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se servit des aptitudes particulières de son imposant physique pour balancer un puissant coup de pied dans la paroi. Celle-ci s'abattit dans un nuage de poussière et de particules métalliques en suspension. Profitant de son élan, il mit genou à terre et braqua son arme vers la sortie. Simultanément, plusieurs de ses hommes lancèrent des grenades à travers la brèche. Il y en avait de trois sortes. Les premières grenades avaient pour but d'aveugler les éventuels défenseurs. Celles qui suivirent n'avaient d'effet que sur les armes et les systèmes défensifs électroniques, projetant une pulsation électromagnétique destructrice. Les dernières grenades étaient des grenades explosives, tout simplement.  
Le couloir était entièrement dégagé. Des corps de rebelles gisaient sur le sol, ensanglantés. Les grenades avaient fonctionné parfaitement. Aux deux extrémités du couloir, les rebelles avaient dressés de sommaires barricades. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit utilisation de son arme car l'onde de choc électromagnétique était passée par là. Surpris, désorientés, cédant à un début de panique, les ennemis abandonnèrent leurs barrages de fortunes. Sans armes, il était suicidaire de vouloir résister à une offensive impériale, qui plus est une offensive de commandos hyper entraînés. Mais il y avait d'autres armes, d'autres soldats et certainement d'autres barrages à bord de la corvette corellienne.  
Sur un autre signe de main, l'escadron Ender investit le couloir et sécurisa les deux extrémités. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. L'effet de surprise était passé et les rebelles s'organisaient. Les premiers tirs fusèrent, obligeant les hommes de l'Ender à se mettre à couvert.

_- Deux équipes,_ ordonna Berek. _La première remonte la corvette en direction du poste de pilotage. L'autre descend vers les salles moteurs et les capsules de sauvetages. Vérifiez tout ! L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat doit être libéré à tout prix... et rapidement ! Aux dernières transmissions, le croiseur calamari fonce droit sur nous ! Je ne crois pas qu'il nous laissera nous en tirer aussi facilement. Nous disposons d'une dizaine de minutes. Alors faites vite !_

Il y eut des hochements de tête et l'escadron Ender se scinda en deux entités. Berek, Emon et Ben faisaient parti de l'une d'entre elles.

_- Agissons vite, _déclara Emon. _Ils sont capables de tout et j'ai peur pour Drek._

Ben approuva de la tête. Dans leur arsenal, il restait encore un nombre important de grenades offensives et ils n'hésitèrent pas à s'en servir copieusement. Les barrages ennemis reculaient et les corps s'amoncelaient, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de Drek. D'autre part, les couloirs s'agrandissaient, obligeant à toujours plus de vigilance. Et la précipitation engendra quelques erreurs. Une porte donnait sur une petite chambre d'équipage plongée dans l'obscurité, pourtant sécurisée par un membre de l'escadron. Mais trop vite sécurisée. Le rebelle, certainement très bien caché, fit irruption dans leurs dos, tira sur un impérial à bout portant, le tuant, et en blessa un autre. Les soldats de l'Ender répliquèrent et l'abattirent, mais un goût amer leur restait dans la bouche.

_- Dyosis ?  
- Il est mort,_ constata Emon.  
_- Ces sales rebelles vont nous le payer !_ ragea Ben.  
Berek siffla entre ses dents et rechargea plusieurs cellules énergétiques dans son arme.  
_- Reprenez vos positions, la bataille n'est pas finie !_ lança-t-il. _Emon à ma droite, les autres, derrière moi ! Ben, couvre-nous ! Il faut qu'on investisse la salle de mess, à une dizaine de mètres en amont dans le couloir !_  
Il désigna la pièce du menton.  
_- Elle nous permettra d'avoir un bon contrôle de la situation. Faites attention, elle possède deux entrées et les rebelles ne la lâcheront pas sans combattre.  
- C'est parti_, lâcha Emon d'une voix furieuse.  
_- Allez-y sans craintes,_ railla Ben. _Le premier qui dépasse de son abri, je le pulvérise._

Emon jeta un oeil sur le jeune soldat et admira la confiance extérieure qu'il affichait. Le mess du vaisseau était une grande salle, remplie de tables et de chaises, agrémentée de plantes artificielles. Au bout de la salle, un self-service distribuait nourriture et boissons aux membres de l'équipage en pause. A l'autre bout de la salle, qui devait faire une bonne vingtaine de mètres, un petit espace ceint de panneaux en bois et en verre était réservé aux officiers de la corvette rebelle. Plusieurs rebelles étaient postés à divers endroits de la salle et avaient pour consigne de tenir la salle à tout prix. Ils ne furent pas surpris quand les premiers membres de l'escadron Ender déboulèrent dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent un tir de barrage intensif, mais quantité ne rime pas toujours avec qualité. Leurs tirs, souvent imprécis, s'abattirent partout sauf où il fallait. Leur entraînement au tir y était aussi pour quelque chose, sans doutes.  
Emon pénétra dans la pièce en premier. Il décocha plusieurs tirs au jugé et roula se protéger derrière une table, qu'il renversa pour l'occasion. Une pluie de lasers suivit, un peu tard pour toucher le rapide membre de l'Oméga Force. Ceux qui le suivirent eurent plus de difficultés, mais comparé aux entraînements, c'était une partie de plaisir. Emon renversa plusieurs tables encore et se chargea de dresser un barrage sommaire pour faciliter l'entrée du mess aux autres soldats. C'était plutôt un luxe pour eux, car ils seraient entrés de toute manière.  
Ben se mit à genoux, en position de tir. Il s'obligea à contrôler sa respiration, clef de la réussite au tir de précision. Quand une partie de l'escadron se lança dans le couloir en direction de la cantine, Ben était prêt. Son oeil était rivé sur ses instruments de tir : guidon et cran de mire. Une première forme hostile ne tarda pas à se lever, tout au fond du couloir, quittant l'abri improvisé. Ben pointa rapidement son canon vers la forme, aligna son guidon sur son cran de mire et entama avec son doigt la course de la détente. Quand il su, d'expérience, que la détente de son arme était arrivée au point de décrochage, il vérifia une dernière fois que ses instruments de visée étaient nets et la cible légèrement floue. C'était un des points à respecter pour un tir précis. L'oeil ne pouvant physiquement focaliser à la fois sur la cible et sur les organes de visées, il fallait par défaut s'attacher à ce que ceux-ci soient d'une netteté irréprochable, à contrario de l'objectif visé. Qu'importe où le laser allait toucher, du moment qu'il touchait quand même. A cette distance, l'arme de Ben était beaucoup moins précise, mais suffisamment quand même pour abattre un ennemi. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer... et son doigt acheva la course de la détente. L'arme cracha son rayon mortel.  
Au fond du couloir, un cri se fit entendre et une forme sombre s'abattit au sol. Ben esquissa un léger sourire. Aussitôt, deux autres formes se levèrent. Les coéquipiers de Ben se préparaient à entrer dans le mess, il fallait leur donner encore un peu de temps. Il ajusta encore une fois son arme, plus rapidement cependant, et tira sur une des formes. Il ne su jamais si son laser avait atteint quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais les défenseurs rebelles cessèrent de tirer pendant deux ou trois secondes. A ce stade, Emon, Berek et les autres s'étaient pratiquement tous introduits dans la salle de cantine. Ben lâcha une dernière salve au jugé et retourna à l'abri du coude de corridor.

Dans le feu de l'action, il était difficile de parler et de se faire comprendre. Aussi les membres de l'Ender ne parlaient pas mais communiquaient par signe. Un langage qu'Emon comprenait aussi car il l'utilisait couramment, du moins une des variantes de ce langage gestuel. En effet, chaque groupe d'intervention créait, au fil des entraînements et des missions, son propre code et ses propres gestes. La base restait mais certains signent différaient fondamentalement. Du moins pour des personnes extérieures à ce système de langage. Emon, par habitude et par assimilation, comprenait la majorité des signes de l'escadron Ender.  
On lui fit signe. Un doigt levé. Puis une direction donnée. Emon regarda plus attentivement et aperçut un rebelle à quelques mètres, à couvert derrière le comptoir du self-service. Il enchaînait rafale sur rafale pour tenir à distance les membres de l'Ender, qui répondaient sporadiquement mais sans fenêtre de tir et sans trop d'espoir. De plus, les autres rebelles dans la salle continuaient à les prendre pour cible. Ces maudits tiraient à intervalles irréguliers mais sûrement : leurs impacts se rapprochaient dangereusement.  
On lui refit signe. Une main ouverte qui passe plusieurs fois au-dessus de la tête. Un geste de main, le pouce désignant celui qui parlait et l'index pointé dans sa direction. Un doigt tourné vers le bas qui dessine un petit cercle. Pourquoi pas, se dit Emon. Ce dernier leur renvoya le signe universel de celui qui avait bien compris : le pouce levé en l'air.  
Plusieurs membres de l'escadron se dressèrent les uns après les autres, soudainement, lâchant une ou deux salves puis replongeant à l'abri. Emon rampa rapidement sur le sol, aussi vite qu'il le pu, s'attendant à être prit pour cible par le tireur rebelle. Ce dernier, momentanément occupé par la riposte impériale massive, n'avait pas vu l'ennemi le contourner par le flanc. Quand le déluge cessa et qu'il reprit sa contre-attaque, le rebelle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un élément ennemi n'était plus à sa place. Ce manque d'observation lui fut fatal. Emon progressa jusqu'à portée de tir, avec précaution. Il ajusta et tira sans se poser de questions. Le rebelle cria, dans sa brève agonie il se tourna vers l'officier de l'Oméga Force et comprit son erreur, avant que les limbes ténébreux de la mort viennent voiler sa vue... pour toujours. Emon avait maintenant une position stratégique, à la fois parce qu'à l'écart du reste de l'escadron Ender, et aussi parce que le comptoir de la cantine lui offrait une excellente protection. Il fut vite rejoint par un autre camarade et à deux, prenant soin de bien viser, ils firent des ravages dans la défense ennemie. Quand le dernier rebelle encore en vie comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus riposter sans signer son arrêt de mort, il entreprit de fuir par la seconde porte de la cantine, opposée à la première. Ce fut sans compter la rapidité de réflexe des assaillants impériaux. Plusieurs tirs l'atteignirent en même temps, à la tête et dans le dos. Le rebelle n'eut pas le temps de se voir mourir.  
Emon et ses camarades firent le tour méthodique de la grande salle, pour bien vérifier qu'aucun rebelle ne s'y était malencontreusement caché.

_- Salle sécurisée !_ lança Emon.  
Le chef de l'escouade tapota quelques codes sur le bracelet électronique, fixé sur son poignet.  
_- Ben, tu me reçois ?  
- Affirmatif, Berek._  
_- La salle est sécurisée. Les rebelles ne doivent pas s'en être rendus compte, encore. Nous allons emprunter le couloir opposé au votre. D'après le plan, il rejoint votre couloir par le coté. Nous attaquerons sur deux flancs. Dès que tu entendras nos premières salves, ouvre le feu sur le barrage et rejoins-nous. Compris ?_  
_- Affirmatif. Over, _répondit Ben d'une voix impatiente.

Berek désigna la porte par laquelle ils allaient continuer.

_- Nous allons prendre les rebelles par le coté. Hâtons-nous !_

Les membres de l'Ender répondirent d'un seul concert et suivirent leur leader.  
Les rebelles furent littéralement prit de court. Ils avaient fait l'erreur d'amasser le reste de leurs soldats sur ce barrage. Attaqués des deux cotés à la fois, avec la force et l'efficacité des troupes d'élite de l'Empire, ils ne durèrent pas plus de quelques minutes. Il y eut deux blessés du coté de l'Ender et on dénombra douze corps rebelles derrière le barrage improvisé. Une fois encore, tout démontrait l'extrême entraînement des membres de l'escadron Ender et leur capacité à gérer n'importe quelle situation, même désavantagés et dépassés numériquement.  
Ils fouillèrent les salles annexes mais revinrent bredouilles. Après avoir pris contact avec le second groupe, qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la corvette, ils apprirent que la résistance ennemie avait été ardue. Ils avaient perdu deux membres et progressaient lentement. Il semblait que chaque rebelle à bord se soit armé, prêt à défendre sa vie jusqu'au bout.  
Berek rappela à lui ses compagnons épars.

_- Au poste de pilotage ! _ordonna-t-il._ Il nous reste 5 minutes !_

**Chapitre 20. Libération**

_- Nous sommes perdus._

La voix du capitaine de corvette était pâle et blême. Il avait espéré contenir l'assaut impérial, mais rien ne semblait arrêter ces hommes en armures blanches de combat. Ils progressaient avec une efficacité mortelle, passant par dessus les barrages rebelles sans difficultés, laissant derrière eux des corps sans vie et des couloirs tâchés de sang.

_- Capitaine, il doit y avoir un moyen !_  
_- Non Elna, il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a plus. Il n'y en a jamais eu.  
- Les capsules de sauvetage ?  
- Nous ne pouvons maintenant plus y accéder !  
- Ma navette est encore arrimée, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons encore fuir, tous les deux avec le prisonnier.  
- Elle a été détruite lors de l'assaut,_ répondit tristement le capitaine. _Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Notre croiseur allié ne sera sur les lieux que dans quelques minutes. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose. Il est harcelé par les impériaux. Nos assaillants seront là dans quelques secondes, eux. C'est fini.  
- Vous allez enclencher l'autodestruction de la corvette ?_ s'enquit Elna.  
_- Non. Je ne ferais pas ça à mon bâtiment. De toute façon, nous mourrons quand même. Rien ne les arrêtera plus, désormais. Si nous ne mourrons pas de la main de nos ennemis, je pense malheureusement que ce sera par la main de nos amis. Le croiseur calamari ne va certainement pas passer en hyperespace avant d'avoir eu la certitude que ni eux, ni nous, ne récupérerons l'agent des Renseignements Impériaux. Alors, combattons comme des hommes et pas comme des lâches..._  
Le capitaine poussa un long soupir.  
_- J'avais promis à ma fille de passer un peu de temps avec elle, une fois cette mission terminée. La pauvre petite... quel imbécile je fais, vraiment.  
- Je n'ai jamais compris où était vraiment mon bonheur, continua-t-il. Je le sais maintenant. Pas dans la rébellion et dans sa lutte pour un idéal, non. Ma place était près des miens et j'ai failli à mon devoir d'homme... de père. Et maintenant, la dernière scène approche avant que le rideau ne tombe et plus personne n'entendra jamais parler de notre tragédie.  
- Vous êtes désespéré, capitaine, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites.  
- Oh si, malheureusement ! Fous que nous étions de vouloir nous mesurer à l'Empire !  
- Capitaine !_  
Ce dernier dégaina rapidement un petit modèle de pistolet laser, puis l'observa longuement.  
_- Ne faites pas ça, capitaine, cela ne sert à rien ! _implora Elna.  
_- Je ne compte pas me tuer, jeune Elna, _dit-il en souriant. _Je vais rejoindre mes derniers hommes et mourir avec eux. Faites ce que vous voudrez du prisonnier, tout est perdu à présent..._

Il caressa d'une main lasse le visage de la jeune fille. Curieusement, cette dernière se laissa faire, dépassée.

_- Adieu, Elna. A dans une autre vie... meilleure.  
- Ca... capitaine..._ souffla la jeune rebelle.

Mais celui-ci était déjà parti, l'abandonnant à son destin, la laissant seule, terriblement seule, au milieu du poste de pilotage désert. Elna tendit l'oreille et perçut les sourdes détonations qui approchaient. Un goût amer dans la bouche, elle frappa rageusement la console la plus proche.

_- Maudit sois-tu, destin ! Encore une fois, tu t'acharnes contre moi !_  
Ses yeux étaient rouges et exorbités, sa voix hystérique.  
_- Mais je me battrais, encore et toujours ! Tu entends ? Je ne me laisserais pas faire !_  
Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle retrouva un semblant de calme. Elle s'approcha de l'officier endormi et le toisa d'un air sévère. Constatant qu'elle avait oublié son blaster sur la console, près du corps de Drek, elle jura. Elna le remit rapidement à sa ceinture et fit craquer ses doigts...

_- Drek, réveillez-vous !_  
Une suite de gifles plus ou moins appuyées sortit l'officier de son sommeil.  
_- Elna ?_  
Malgré son extrême faiblesse, Drek ressentit les explosions de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus violentes. Il sourit faiblement.  
_- On a des petits problèmes, Elna ?  
- Tout va bien, officier, je dirais même plus, tout va très bien.  
- Vous mentez... mal.  
- Vous êtes encore mon prisonnier, Drek... vous êtes ma monnaie d'échange._  
La jeune rebelle vérifia que les mains du prisonnier étaient solidement liées derrière son dos.  
_- Plus vous serrerez, Elna et plus l'étau de l'Empire se refermera sur vous.  
- Les belles paroles,_ cracha-t-elle. _En attendant, je suis à un bout du blaster et vous à l'autre : le mauvais bout.  
- Vous ne me tuerez jamais, Elna, vous venez de le dire : je suis votre monnaie d'échange !  
- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je peux procéder autrement._

Avec une force terrible, elle asséna un terrible coup de crosse sur le visage de l'officier. Un craquement d'os broyés et l'officier poussa un hurlement. Du sang s'écoulait de son nez, évitant les commissures de sa bouche et gouttant par son menton. De toute évidence, Elna lui avait fracassé son beau nez aquilin.

_- Désolé, Drek... mon chou. Ce n'était pas spécialement contre vous, j'étais énervée._

Drek n'était pas retombé dans les pommes. Ses oreilles enregistrèrent les paroles d'Elna et pendant une seconde, il crut presque ce qu'elle disait.

_- Le plaisir... était pour moi... vraiment, Elna !_ gargouilla l'officier dans son sang.  
_- Bon, je suis heureuse que vous ayez gardé votre sens de l'humour.  
- Comment le perdre... en si charmante compagnie.  
- Nous nous égarons, mon chou. Il est grand temps de jouer la scène finale !_

Des bruits de course se firent entendre. Une partie de l'escadron Ender déboula dans la petite pièce de pilotage, toutes leurs armes prêtes à cracher leur feu, à distribuer la mort. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmante, les cheveux roux, les yeux verts en amande. Elle tenait contre son corps celui de Drek, le canon de son arme, un blaster petit modèle, posé sur la tempe de l'officier.

_- Un pas de plus et votre officier des renseignements est un homme mort !  
- Ce chantage n'est pas digne de vous, Elna..._ crachota l'officier.  
_- Il y a un temps pour tout, Drek, taisez-vous._  
Elle appuya un peu plus le canon sur la tempe et son doigt joua avec la détente de l'arme.  
_- Posez vos armes, immédiatement !_ cria la jeune rebelle.

Berek ordonna à ses hommes de poser au sol leur quincaillerie, ce qu'ils firent, d'une mauvaise volonté évidente et dans un grand fracas métallique. Emon et Ben se tenaient juste derrière lui. Le premier distinguant avec horreur le corps meurtri de son ami et le second découvrant enfin le visage de celui dont tout le monde parlait : l'officier Drek.

_- Pas de gestes brusques ! _ordonna Elna.  
_- Pssst... Elna !_  
_- Je vous ai demandé de la fermer, Drek !_  
_- Je sais, je sais... juste un petit détail ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous, bon dieu !  
- De la cellule énergétique de votre blaster._  
La rebelle baissa les yeux sur son arme et son visage prit tout d'un coup une teinte cadavérique. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, à la recherche d'une bouffée d'oxygène.  
_- J'ai pris soin de la retirer pendant que vous discutiez avec le capitaine.  
- Non...  
- Vous ne m'en voulez pas... j'espère ? Je serais contrarié que vous... me fassiez la tête !_

Elna lâcha son arme vide qui chuta sur le sol et rebondit avec un léger tintement métallique. Elle lâcha l'officier et s'affaissa sur le sol, lentement. Tout était perdu... elle était perdue. Elle ne pu empêcher une crise de larmes. Drek, épuisé, s'agenouilla près d'elle, la contemplant avec un petit air victorieux. Elna pleurait encore quand des bras musclés se saisirent d'elle et l'immobilisèrent, avant de la ficeler comme on aurait ficelé un bon saucisson correllien.

Emon hurla de joie et sauta dans les bras de son ami.  
_- Drek, vieille branche, je suis bigrement heureux de te serrer dans mes bras !  
- Emon..._ était tout ce que réussit à prononcer l'officier, sous le coup de l'émotion.  
_- Mon vieux, t'as sacrément morflé ! Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?_  
Drek désigna du menton la jeune fille.  
_- Arrêtes, tu te fous de moi, mon vieux ! Une... femme ???  
- Tu ne sais pas quelle femme, Emon... _souffla l'officier.  
_- En tout cas, très jolie, tu choisis bien tes tortionnaires, sacré Drek !_  
Ils rirent tout les deux de bon coeur : Emon avec énergie et Drek avec asthénie.  
_- Tout n'est pas fini ! cria Berek. A la navette ! Vite ! Le croiseur ne devrait pas tarder à être sur nous ! Courrons !_  
Ils coururent comme des forcenés à travers les couloirs du vaisseau. Ils sautaient par dessus les corps, trébuchaient parfois. Elna représentait un poids mort, mais Drek tenait à ce qu'on la sorte de là également. Ils étaient tous exténués et à bout de souffle, sauf Elna qui se laissait porter...

**Chapitre 21. Ultime fuite**

_- Commandant Etnyn ?_  
Ce dernier serrait les poings en contemplant la corvette rebelle, qui ne répondait plus à ses appels. Il n'y avait plus d'autres alternative possible : quand le ver était dans le fruit...  
_- Nos derniers chasseurs sont rentrés aux hangars, tous sérieusement endommagés. Nos boucliers continuent d'être harcelés par cette racaille impériale et ces traîtres d'extérieurs. La situation devient intenable. Il nous faut fuir ! Maintenant !_  
Etnyn médita pendant quelques secondes avant de formuler sa réponse... terrible.  
_- Concentrez nos tirs les plus puissants sur notre corvette pour la détruire.  
- Mais... commandant ?  
- Ne voyez vous pas ? Ils sont certainement tous morts à l'intérieur. Le commando impérial a réussi sa mission, maintenant. Il est trop tard et je ne veux pas que nous ayons fait tout ça pour rien. Que ces chiens d'impériaux meurent avec leur agent de l'ubiqtorat !  
- Bien compris, commandant.  
- Et préparez le saut en hyper espace immédiatement. Je veux que nous dégagions de la zone dans la minute qui suivra la destruction de la corvette. Exécution.  
- A vos ordres._

La coque trembla sous un violent impact.  
_- Le croiseur commence à nous tirer dessus ! _lâcha Emon.  
_- Dépêchons-nous ou nous allons tous y rester !_  
Bien que ficelée, Elna se débattit comme une furieuse pour entraver leur progression. Jamais Ben n'avait vu un saucisson corellien se débattre autant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'humour.  
_- Au revoir, Elna._

Il abattit la crosse de son arme sur le crâne de cette dernière. Avec assez de force pour l'assommer mais assez pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Ben n'aimait pas frapper les femmes et sauf cas d'extrême urgence comme celui-ci, il l'évitait. Elna perdit immédiatement connaissance et l'équipe pu continuer sa progression plus rapidement.  
La coque trembla violemment. Les tirs du vaisseau calamarien traversaient de part en part la structure, tellement ils étaient concentrés. Les ponts s'affaissaient les uns sous les autres, les parois se disloquaient, d'autres implosaient. Partout dans la corvette, le vide de l'espace commençait à s'insinuer, entamant son travail de mort. Un autre tir laser coupa littéralement la corvette en deux, au niveau des passerelles menant au cockpit. Bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, la partie arrière de la corvette se désintègrerait à cause des moteurs et générateurs. La partie avant n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, à présent, qui errerait longtemps dans le vide de l'espace.

_- Plus vite !_ hurla Berek.

Tout autour d'eux, le décor s'était transformé en paysage apocalyptique, en une vision de cauchemar cernée par les flammes et le feu. Ils appréhendaient à chaque instant une explosion devant ou derrière eux qui les aspirerait dans le froid mortel du vide spatial.

_- Nous arrivons !_  
Ils priaient pour que les générateurs n'explosent pas de suite.  
_- Allez, on embarque et plus vite que ça !_

Le second groupe de l'Ender était déjà à l'intérieur... et ils auraient attendu leurs camarades jusqu'à la mort. De brefs sourires furent échangés et la navette s'arracha à vive allure de ce qui n'était plus qu'une épave sur le point d'exploser.

Les générateurs éclatèrent.  
L'espace fut illuminé pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde et ce fut tout.  
La navette de l'Ender était trop près pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'explosion sans dommages. Si elle ne fut pas détruite en même temps que la corvette, c'est peut être que l'Empire avait ses miracles, aussi. Sous le choc de l'explosion qui avait été si violente, tous s'étaient évanouis. Tous sauf Elna qui l'était déjà, évidemment. Carbonisée, endommagée, la navette erra quelques heures dans le vide de l'espace avant d'être récupérée. Le miracle continua ensuite : tout le monde était vivant à son bord. Quelques bobos superficiels, des égratignures tout au plus !

**EPILOGUE**

Le miracle ne s'était pas arrêté à eux, cependant.

L'Errinic avait survécu à ses blessures et son commandant aussi. Dans un état critique, le destroyer impérial montrait avec fierté que sa conception n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais bien d'une longue tradition de perfection en ingénierie impériale. Il fut remorqué et réparé. Certes, les réparations furent longues et s'étalèrent sur une année entière. Certains esprits perfides estimèrent qu'il n'était pas rentable de le réparer. Mais la bataille de Tatooine avait eut un tel impact sur les médias et sur l'Empire que les conseils de ces mauvaises langues furent vite écartés. L'Errinic devait ressortir flambant neuf des stations de réparations et son nom devenir un emblème de la marine impériale. Son équipage fut porté au diapason des éloges impériaux. Les morts furent traités en martyrs et en héros. Les survivants comblés de récompenses et d'éloges. Surtout en ce qui concernait la personnalité du commandant Friner. Encensé par les médias, il n'eut de répit que celui qu'on lui donnait pour dormir, quelques petites heures chaque nuit. Enchaînant interviews sur interviews, avec l'approbation de la hiérarchie impériale, répétant cent fois la même histoire, celle d'un commandant loyal et dévoué au service de l'Ordre Nouveau qui avait fait front contre un ennemi numériquement supérieur _(la propagande impériale avait en en effet bien gonflé le chiffre des assaillants)_ et avait vaincu. Les mois qui suivirent, les demandes de dossiers grimpèrent en flèches dans les bureaux de recrutements. Et la pression était si forte qu'il fallut bientôt nommer au nom de Friner une promotion d'élèves officiers de l'Académie Navale Impériale. Mais tout ce qui avait trait à l'officier des renseignements impériaux et à sa libération avait été bien naturellement occulté. Pas une ligne dans les médias, pas un mot dans les reportages. Mais c'était bien mieux ainsi. Autre chose que les médias enflèrent à outrance : la participation des extérieurs à la bataille. La prime fut bien évidemment occultée (bien qu'elle fut quand même payée à chaque extérieur, sous l'insistance du commandant Friner et avec l'aide de son petit compte en banque, malheureusement, l'Empire se refusant à faire un geste tel que celui-ci envers la frange de la galaxie) et les médias, dirigés par la propagande, s'empressèrent de conclure qu'ils avaient volontairement et de leur plein gré participé à la protection de l'Empire et des valeurs prônées par l'Ordre Nouveau. Mais c'était prendre pour des enfants les citoyens impériaux et tous savaient qu'il n'en avait pas été ainsi. Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, une sympathie toute particulière fut attribuée aux marchands, contrebandiers, neutres, mercenaires et pirates du secteur de Tatooine. Pendant quelques mois, la pression des contrôles impériaux se relâcha même sur la planète des sables et certains contrebandiers s'enrichirent comme il n'était pas permis, enrichissant du même coup l'un des personnages les plus infâmes de la galaxie : Jabba le Hutt. Mais tout avait une fin et les habitudes reprirent, loin, bien loin du siège des renseignements impériaux sur Coruscant...

Le retour de Drek dans les locaux de soins de l'Ubiqtorat - il n'avait pas voulu être hospitalisé ailleurs - fut prétexte à un débordement de joie tel que les Renseignements Impériaux avaient peu connu. Tous s'étaient réunis près de lui, le questionnant et le félicitant : Aenelia, Ethan, Emon, Rahkil, Vandithir, Marlek, Ben (qui s'était fortement penché sur une éventuelle admission au sein de l'Ubiqtorat), Aes, Havelock ainsi que les nouveaux arrivés qui découvraient enfin celui dont tout le monde parlait : Haek, Kaes, Jobal, Antor, Servyn... et ceux à venir : Yom, Arnoh... Il y eut des permissions à n'en plus finir, pour que le retour de Drek soit fêté dignement (et plusieurs fois) dans les meilleurs restaurants impériaux de Coruscant. Les caves de Don Calamarion en prirent un sacré coup, d'ailleurs et il fallut toute la patience de l'agent Svar (plus une désintoxication forcée de Marlek ) pour que les stocks de ce vin aussi célèbre que le temps ne se recomposent. Bref, l'euphorie régna pendant quelques semaines au sein de la plus sérieuse des organisations impériales. Mais tout avait une fin et les choses finirent par se calmer, bien que la tendance était quand même à la décontraction, il va sans dire. Drek avait depuis longtemps quelque chose dans la tête, une idée fixe qui ne le quittait que rarement et qui déclenchait chez lui une véritable obsession. Et un jour, il en fit part à son Superviseur, espérant bien décrocher une réponse positive.

_- Superviseur ? Puis-je vous demander un... petit service ?  
- Non, Drek, non, je vous le dis, c'est impossible._  
La voix était froide mais le regard compréhensif.  
_- C'est contraire aux règlements en vigueur. Je ne peux rien y faire.  
- Voyons, Jasba... vous êtes le Superviseur des Renseignements Impériaux, il me semble. Votre réputation est connue de tous et aucun moff qui se respecte n'osera agir ouvertement contre vous, ni contre votre décision, Jasba !  
- Je resterais sur ma position, jeune Drek, et vous apprendrez à rester à la place qui est la vôtre. Je suis et je resterais pour vous « Superviseur ». Vous me seriez agréable de respecter le protocole et de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
- Bien sur... trop bien, même,_ souffla-t-il d'un air dépité.  
Elle quitta sa chambre comme elle était venue, rapidement et sans un bruit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Vexé et énervé, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil de la nuit.

Le nez encore fragile mais tout son corps réparé, Drek avait quitté depuis quelques jours la chambre de soins dans laquelle il était assigné. Il se sentait tout neuf, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Ses muscles étaient légers et son mental de nouveau d'acier. Drek se sentait pratiquement prêt à participer aux derniers jeux Impériaux sur Coruscant ! Il sautillait à chaque pas et il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'il s'envole.  
Il rencontra et bavarda avec tous ses amis, racontant par-ci ce qu'il n'avait pas encore raconté par-là. Tout le monde voulait savoir les tenants de l'histoire, et même si Drek était tenu au secret, il n'en dérogea pas moins à la règle pour satisfaire la curiosité des membres de l'Ubiqtorat. Il arriva enfin dans son bureau, tant bien que mal, après avoir été acclamé plusieurs fois et avoir été broyé dans les bras puissants d'Emon. Il ferma la porte à clef, pour garder l'illusion d'être quelques minutes enfin libre.  
Sur la table, un petit mot avait été griffonné à la va-vite. L'écriture était ferme mais féminine :

_**« Bloc de sécurité EY-311. Cellule 9. Autorisation 28750. Jasba »**_

Il lut et relut plusieurs fois le petit bout de papier avant de pousser un puissant cri de victoire.

« _Merci, Superviseur_ » pensa-t-il, avant de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué, muni de l'autorisation informatique. Couloirs après couloirs, ascenseurs après ascenseurs, sas après sas, Drek progressa vers le cadeau que venait de lui faire Jasba. Il tapota sur un clavier lumineux le code d'accès et attendit. La lumière rouge au-dessus de la porte clignota et devint verte. Le panneau métallique coulissa. Drek inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
Son costume brillait, il était magnifique.  
Il entra dans la cellule.

_- Bonjour, Elna !_

Attachée pieds et poings liés, elle lui jeta un regard de pure terreur.

_- Je me suis dit... une petite discussion entre vieilles connaissances !_

La porte métallique se referma sur elle-même, étouffant le cri d'horreur de la jeune rebelle...

**A suivre…**


	4. Une séance d'interrogation à l'ancienne

**Chapitre 1. Tractations sur Kamino**

L'oiseau métallique émergea du néant, déchirant le mince voile qui séparait l'univers réel de l'univers parallèle. Ses trois ailes déployées, la navette impériale de classe Lambda achevait son dernier bond dans l'hyperespace.

Appareillant de Coruscant pour Corellia, elle avait emprunté la célèbre voie commerciale Corellienne qui desservait les planètes de Neimodia, Talus et Tralus. La navette avait ensuite navigué sur la Passe Corellienne, route fréquentée et relativement sûre en raison des nombreuses bornes hyper spatiales qui jalonnaient le parcours en direction de Kamino. Cette route avait grandement aidé les lointaines planètes de Druckenwell, Tatooine ou Génonosis à maintenir un semblant d'économie. Cependant, la durée du trajet des mondes du noyau vers ces planètes, une vingtaine de jours pour un vaisseau équipé d'un hyper propulseur de classe I, garantissait une grande autonomie dont profitait de grands seigneurs du crime tel Jabba-le-Hutt, main dans la main avec les autorités locales impériales.

Tous feux de position allumés, la navette entamait sa lente descente atmosphérique vers la surface de Kamino. Malgré son puissant éclairage, la lourde chape de nuages qui ceinturait la planète réduisait la visibilité à zéro. Le pilote manoeuvrait à l'aveuglette et avait activé son détecteur de collision. Toutefois, le trafic aérien Kaminien était pratiquement inexistant et les risques minimes. Les particularités géophysiques de la planète faisaient qu'il régnait en permanence des conditions détestables : pluies, brouillards, orages et nuages. Une autre particularité voulait que la surface de la planète soit entièrement recouverte d'eau.

Une étendue immense, démesurée, ondulée par le vent et irisée par les éclairs. Une mer infinie, éternelle, pailletée par les gouttes de pluie et parcourue d'étranges arabesques. Les Kaminiens avaient vu le jour près de cette eau bleue et profonde, en subissant tempêtes et caprices météorologiques. Suite à une montée constante et inexorable du niveau des eaux sur leur planète, les Kaminiens furent obligés de s'adapter ou disparaître. Leur culture migra lentement de la terre ferme vers le milieu aqueux. Elle grandit, prospéra et domina la planète. Leur technologie devenue presque sans limites, ce peuple fier et libéré de ses attaches terrestres construisit d'immenses cités sur les eaux, bravant les conditions climatiques et domptant la nature. Mais il y a un pas que ce peuple aquatique ne franchit jamais... car nanti de sa technologie avancée, la conquête de l'univers s'offrait à lui. Soit par manque d'ambition, soit parce que la gestion de leur planète leur suffisait amplement, le peuple Kaminien ne fut jamais un peuple conquérant et laissa aux autres races les avantages et les inconvénients d'une expansion rapide et incontrôlée. Ailleurs, loin, très loin de cette planète, à des parsecs à l'autre bout de la galaxie, la race des sages Calamariens pensait de même.

La navette arriva en vue de la principale cité de Kamino : Tipoca City. L'architecture typique sauta aux yeux de l'officier Drek : les lignes étaient courbes, les traits épurés, les surfaces lisses. De grands dômes métalliques couvraient les bâtiments, surmontés d'un enchevêtrement de tubules et d'antennes. Ce que les Kaminiens avaient construit sur la surface des eaux était purement unique dans la galaxie. En s'approchant plus près de la cité, Drek aperçut une créature étrange jaillir des flots, montée par une sorte d'humanoïde à la peau bleuté. Cet animal représentait aux yeux des visiteurs tout le contraste de la culture Kaminienne. Hybride entre un animal marin et un oiseau, il était dompté et utilisé depuis des millénaires comme moyen de transport. La plupart des Kaminiens préférait ce mode de déplacement aux transports mécaniques et le va-et-vient incessant de ces surprenantes bestioles était fréquent entre les cités sous-marines et la surface, ainsi que dans le ciel orageux.

Les ailes de la navette se replièrent majestueusement alors que le cockpit se verrouillait en position horizontale, comme un oiseau relève sa tête. Lentement, les trains d'atterrissage sortirent de leurs emplacements et entrèrent en contact avec la plate-forme, amortissant le poids imposant de la navette grâce à des pistons hydrauliques dernière génération. Pendant quelques secondes, le décor s'immobilisa sous la pluie battante. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre et la passerelle située sous le cockpit se déplia vers le sol. Deux silhouettes en descendirent et se mirent à discuter.

_- Kamino_, fit Drek.  
_- Une bien étrange planète_, répondit le pilote.  
_- Voici mes consignes. Dégourdissez-vous les jambes si besoin, mais restez à proximité du vaisseau. Il devra être prêt pour un décollage d'urgence._  
Le pilote acquiesça.  
_- Vous craignez quelque chose, officier ?_  
_- Mm… je ne sais pas…_  
Drek sourit légèrement avant de continuer.  
_- ... mais je préfère rester prudent. Les Kaminiens ne sont pas nos ennemis, mais nous nous trouvons tellement loin de la juridiction Impériale !_  
_- La prudence est de mise. J'espère que vos affaires ne s'éterniseront pas, officier._  
_- Combien de fois ai-je vu des hommes payer de leur vie une simple négligence ? Un détail qui leur semblait tellement futile qu'il leur est tout simplement sorti de l'esprit ! Faites attention à vous, pilote._

Le pilote ne trouva rien à redire. Comme il pleuvait à bâtons rompus, il salua Drek en le quittant et remonta hâtivement à bord de la navette impériale. L'officier resta quelques secondes au bas de la passerelle, semblant méditer. Puis il entreprit de gagner le sas d'accès de la plate-forme d'un pas soutenu. Il ne s'était pas protégé avec un quelconque imperméable, trouvant que cela aurait déshonoré son uniforme. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur son uniforme mais il restait stoïque. Ce n'était que de l'eau après tout. Avec un certain soulagement, il atteignit la porte vitrée, qui coulissa sans un bruit à son approche.

_- Bienvenue, officier. Je suis le chef du protocole. Nous vous attendions._  
Drek sourit.  
_- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Taun We_.

La Kaminienne était grande, à l'instar de toute la population. Du haut de ses deux mètres et quelques, elle dominait entièrement l'officier. Sa peau était bleue, pâle et luisante. Ses yeux brillaient d'un noir doux et avenant. Son long cou était drapé dans une broderie jaune et sang qui lui descendait le long du dos. Taun We arborait un ensemble diplomatique de couleur nuit et or, une longue robe étroite et fendue enserrait ses fines jambes, formant une courte traîne quand elle se déplaçait.

_- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire devant le Premier ministre de Kamino_.

Ce que les Kaminiens ne pouvaient concevoir au-dehors, le soleil, ils le reconstituaient à l'intérieur : les couloirs étaient immenses et puissamment éclairés. La luminosité était si forte et contrastait tellement avec l'ambiance sombre de l'extérieur qu'elle obligeait Drek à ciller des yeux.

_- C'est la première fois que vous visitez notre planète, Drek._  
_- Oui_, avoua-t-il_. Je n'ai guère de temps à consacrer aux voyages.  
- Je comprends. Que pensez-vous de ce que vous voyez ?_  
Drek réfléchit un court instant.  
_- Tout est contraste sur Kamino. L'eau et l'air, la lumière et l'obscurité, la technologie et les traditions. Votre planète est une des plus fascinantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Taun We.  
- Merci, officier._

Taun We marchait avec grâce et souplesse. A coté, Drek passait pour un Gamorréen à la démarche lourdaude. Ils arrivèrent devant une vaste porte aux armoiries de Kamino qui coulissa lentement sur son rail magnétique. Une vaste pièce se dévoila aux yeux de Drek. Elle allait de concert avec l'architecture : éclairée, épurée et vide. A son approche, le ministre se leva du seul siège qui semblait présent dans la pièce et le salua.

_- Honoré de votre visite, officier. Je suis Lama Su, premier ministre de Kamino._  
Drek le salua en retour, même si son grade d'officier le dispensait bien d'une telle formule d'obligeance et d'affabilité.  
_- Prenez place, je vous en prie._  
Un siège descendit du plafond et Taun We l'invita à s'y asseoir.  
_- Nous avons appris pour votre défaite près de Yavin. Nous avons été plus que surpris par la destruction de votre si puissante station de combat, _annonça le ministre.

Une première attaque ! pensa Drek. Dans le cadre de futures négociations, Lama Su ne voilait même pas ses pensées, mettant en garde l'Empire qu'il n'était plus aussi puissant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. C'était s'essayer à un jeu dangereux pour le Kaminien… surtout en présence de l'officier.

_- Comme le dit si bien le dicton, nous avons perdu une bataille, pas la guerre. Vous constaterez d'ailleurs la toute puissance de notre armée si, un jour, l'Empire décidait de s'emparer de vos richesses technologiques._

Non, Drek n'allait pas se laisser faire dans ce duel de sous-entendus. Maintenant, Lama Su était prévenu : qu'il arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui.

_- Hum... oui, bien sûr._  
Le Kaminien se racla la gorge et reprit.  
_- Cependant, nous allons tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis ici dans ce seul et unique but, Lama Su_.

Kamino était bien trop éloignée des mondes du noyau pour générer une quelconque attirance. Même ses trésors de connaissance génétique n'auraient pas suffit à intéresser l'Empire. De plus, les Kaminiens veillaient à maintenir une neutralité teintée d'obédience pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes.

_- Bien, bien... je crois me rappeler que dans le passé, nous avions eu affaire à l'Ancienne République pour lui procurer une armée. Armée qui s'est peu à peu portée garante de l'Ordre Nouveau et nous en sommes fiers. L'empereur voudrait-il que nous lui procurions une nouvelle armée ?_

Lama Su était aussi grand que son assistante Taun We. Chez les Kaminiens, la taille n'était plus un sujet de différence depuis qu'elle était contrôlée et imposée génétiquement. Comme tous ses pairs, le Premier ministre avait un teint de peau bleuté qui tirait vers le clair, un long cou gracieux et de grands yeux noirs et profonds qui mettaient mal à l'aise les visiteurs peu habitués.

_- Il a de plus grands projets pour vos ingénieurs en génétique, Lama Su.  
- De... plus grands projets ?_ fit le ministre, soudain intéressé.  
_- Par le passé, votre... notre armée de clones était volontairement "bridée" pour la rendre docile et obéissante. Chaque clone était cependant doué de créativité et d'initiative, ai-je raison ?  
- Oui.  
- Les clones disposaient-ils des mêmes capacités mentales que leur original ?_ questionna Drek.  
_- Oui et non_, souffla le ministre.  
_- Soyez plus clair, Lama Su.  
- La prédisposition génétique est une chose complexe, officier.  
- Ne jouez pas avec moi, Lama Su et expliquez-moi !_  
_- En ce qui concerne l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs n'ont pas jugé nécessaires de traquer les longues et fastidieuses séquences génétiques de prédisposition de l'individu original. En revanche, nous avons amplifié certaines aptitudes naturelles pour rendre chaque clone apte à l'emploi de soldat, comme exigé par le commanditaire. Les clones n'ont donc pas été dotés à l'identique des mêmes capacités mentales._  
- _Mais je crois comprendre que c'est possible_, insista Drek.  
-_ Théoriquement, c'est possible. Rien n'empêche notre technologie de concevoir une reproduction à l'identique. Dans le passé, nous avons crée pour le chasseur de primes Jango Fett un clone quasi fidèle. Mais le travail de nos ordinateurs s'en trouve multiplié. Les délais de séquençages et de repérages des prédispositions génétiques sont énormes, je crains..._  
- _L'Empire vous octroiera une prime supplémentaire, Lama Su. Il mettra à votre disposition les meilleurs supercalculateurs de la galaxie. _  
Les yeux du Premier ministre brillèrent de convoitise.  
_- En effet. Dans ce cas là, tout devient possible, officier.  
- Parlez-moi de la période de gestation et de développement.  
- Hum... la gestation accélérée est de deux mois. Mais le développement dure plusieurs années, c'est la plus longue période, pendant laquelle il faut surveiller les clones, les dresser mentalement, physiquement et tout faire pour qu'ils atteignent rapidement leur maturité psychologique.  
- Combien, Lama Su ?  
- Une dizaine d'année, tout au plus,_ hésita le ministre.  
- _Trop long pour l'Empereur_, rétorqua Drek.  
- _Je vous assure qu'il nous est impossible de faire autrement et...  
- Dans ce cas là, je vous ai dérangé pour rien, Lama Su._  
L'officier se leva, faisant mine de rassembler ses affaires.  
_- Non, attendez !_  
Lama Su regarda de droite à gauche, embarrassé. Il essaya de chercher un encouragement dans le regard de Taun We mais n'y trouva qu'une froideur polie.  
- _Il est possible d'écourter ce délai, mais là encore, rien n'est vérifié.  
- Vous m'intéressez.  
- Suite à la commande concernant l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux se sont penchés sur le moyen d'optimiser la production et les délais de disponibilité._  
_- Et ?  
- Et ils ont mis au point un fragment de code génétique qui accélère la croissance des cellules. En quelques mois, nous pouvions théoriquement obtenir des clones adultes et viables. Mais comprenez-moi bien, c'est très dangereux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas certains de pouvoir veiller à la bonne maturité du clone. A cette vitesse, toutes les subtilités de conditionnement mental sont mises à l'épreuve. Enfin, une croissance accélérée induit un vieillissement prématuré du clone. Vous saisissez ?  
- Aucune importance._

Drek réfléchit quelques secondes. Lama Su continua.

- _Nos casques d'apprentissage traditionnels sont pourvus d'amplificateurs de réceptivité mentale et de synchronisateurs de biorythme qui modulent les fréquences cérébrales du clone. De longues années d'expérimentations ont étalonné au mieux ces appareils complexes. Toute une vie de travail pour certains de nos ingénieurs, en particulier notre estimée Ko Sai. Ce que vous nous demandez…_

L'empereur voulait rapidement des résultats, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. C'était une bonne chose que les Kaminiens se soient penchés sur un développement accéléré du procédé clonique. L'officier reconnu bien là des pratiques commerciales séculaires. Devant Drek, le Premier ministre se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise et s'agitait sur son siège, nerveusement.

_- Je comprends vos hésitations, Lama Su. En temps normal, nous vous aurions laissé du temps. La perte de l'Etoile noire vient de priver l'empire de centaines d'officiers talentueux. Les Académies impériales sont en phase de recrutement intensive, mais nous ne pouvons forcer le destin. Des officiers exceptionnels, par leur aptitude à commander, leur intelligence sur aiguisée et leur dévouement sans bornes, sont perdus pour l'empire... perdus sans votre aide. _

Le premier ministre acquiesça en silence.  
_- Excusez-moi, officier. Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?  
- J'attends_, déclara Drek.  
- _J'aurais aimé savoir si Bevel est mort sur sa station de combat.  
- Bevel... Lemelisk ?  
- Oui, lui-même. J'ai eu l'honneur de le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises et j'ai cru déceler en lui un grand talent, une grande honnêteté.  
- Bevel n'était pas sur l'étoile noire quand elle a explosé.  
- C'est une bonne chose. Bevel est un scientifique brillant._  
Drek hocha la tête, conscient que la conversation prenait une tournure nettement amicale.  
_- Et un Impérial convaincu, ne l'oubliez pas.  
- Bien sur, bien sur._  
- _Pendant que nous y sommes, Lama Su, j'aimerai avoir vos lumières sur un autre détail concernant les clones.  
- Je vous écoute, officier._  
_- Existe-t-il une possibilité scientifique, même infime, pour qu'un clone récupère la mémoire résiduelle de l'original ? Ce qui en ferait un double parfait... Des rumeurs courent et l'Empereur exige une réponse de spécialiste._  
Les yeux du Premier ministre Kaminien se froncèrent. Ce qu'avait dit Drek ne lui plaisait visiblement pas et c'est avec une voix froide qu'il répondit.  
_- Nous sommes des généticiens, officier. Brillants, mais généticiens avant tout. Notre ambition n'est pas de supplanter le créateur, comprenez-le bien. La mort est quelque chose d'irréversible et nous ne prendrons jamais le risque de jouer avec. Pour répondre à votre question, les Kaminiens sont convaincus qu'une telle chose est impossible. Un être est unique, par sa mentalité, sa mémoire, sa façon d'être. Ces spécificités sont issues de son phénotype et ne sont en aucune façon inscrites dans son génotype. Penser qu'une sorte de mémoire résiduelle se transmet par les gênes représente une aberration mentale pour chaque Kaminien qui se respecte._  
_- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ministre. Comprenez que l'Empire a besoin de ces renseignements dans le cadre d'une future collaboration. L'intérêt de l'Empire n'est pas seul en jeu, ne le perdez pas de vue... le vôtre aussi.  
- Je comprends.  
- Abordons un dernier problème, Lama Su, qui n'en est peut être pas un pour votre technologie, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je suis tout ouïe.  
- Avez vous déjà tenté de modifier la structure génétique d'un individu vivant ? Je veux dire : quelle formidable bravade nous ferions à la nature si nous pouvions transformer les êtres qu'elle a fait naître emprunts de défauts ! Imaginez..._  
Le ministre Kaminien esquissa un sourire.  
_- Aussi avancées que sont nos connaissances, officier, elles ne nous permettent pas de réaliser un projet aussi ambitieux... pas encore.  
- Fossé technologique ?_ fit Drek, déçu.  
- _Oui et non_, répondit le ministre, pensif. La nature a crée de puissants garde-fous pour empêcher que des êtres évolués ne puissent jouer avec.  
- _C'est à dire ?_  
Lama Su chercha ses mots. Il n'avait que trop titiller un officier de l'Empire... qui plus est un officier de l'Ubiqtorat. Le temps était à l'apaisement… pour le bien de son peuple.  
_- Nous avions pourtant réuni toutes les connaissances de notre race en matière de génétique. C'est rempli d'enthousiasme que notre projet vit le jour. Nos meilleurs scientifiques s'attelèrent à la tâche et nous ne doutions plus de notre réussite. Mais c'était sans compter la terrible résistance de la nature. De nombreux animaux furent modifiés puis moururent dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais leur structure génétique ne nous permettait pas de conclure définitivement. Dans notre arrogance, nous avons décidé de modifier des Kaminiens. Il y a des nuits, officier, où je peux encore entendre leurs hurlements de souffrance._  
_- Pourquoi cet échec ?  
- Techniquement, la modification génétique d'une cellule adulte engendre un virus, soit mortel soit mutagène, qui la détruit ou la transforme, avant de se propager dans l'organisme entier. Nous pensions contourner le problème en créant une enzyme qui bloquerait le virus à sa source, mais dans ce cas, c'est l'enzyme même qui mutait et perforait le cytoplasme de la cellule, avant de se multiplier et d'attaquer tout l'organisme. Nous avons pensé que c'est dans nos lignes de codes génétiques que se nichait l'erreur, mais nous nous trompions. Après un dernier essai en transformant le codage pour qu'il aide l'organisme à créer de lui-même un contre poison, force fut de constater que la nature trouvait toujours un moyen pour lutter contre le changement. Les monstruosités génétiques que nous avons obtenues en témoignent.  
- Ah... et qu'en avez vous fait ?_ interrogea Drek, mû par une curiosité morbide.  
_- Nous ne pouvions les tuer, même pour abréger leur souffrance... c'était... ce sont toujours nos frères, officier. Nous avons isolé une section pour qu'ils puissent achever leur terrible vie en paix. La société Kaminienne leur est reconnaissante. Le dossier est désormais clos, nos connaissances scientifiques sont insuffisantes. Il faudra des dizaines d'années, voir des centaines, pour que nous triomphions une fois pour toute de la nature. A la seule condition que notre peuple réussisse à surmonter son propre traumatisme_.  
- _Vous les avez parqué comme des pestiférés_, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Drek.  
_- Que vouliez-vous que nous fassions, officier ?_ s'emporta Lama Su_. Leur permettre de déambuler dans les cités comme n'importe quel quidam pour qu'ils contribuent au traumatisme de la population ? Cette décision a été prise en conseil restreint et c'est la seule décision qui nous semblait et nous semble toujours la meilleure !_  
_- Calmez-vous, Lama Su. Je respecte votre choix._

Une agitation se fit derrière Drek : Taun We éclata en sanglots. L'officier fut surpris, il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que les Kaminiens étaient capables de pleurer. Le Premier ministre se leva brusquement de son siège, les bras tendus vers son assistante.

_- Taun We ! Je suis désolé... mais l'officier avait abordé le sujet !_

Taun We s'écroula sur le sol, ses longs bras fins lui protégeant la tête. Elle sanglotait comme si son coeur venait de se déchirer. Drek eut de la peine pour elle, sans comprendre le pourquoi de sa souffrance. Il observa la scène avec intérêt.

- _Taun We !_ souffla Lama Su en s'approchant.  
_- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, Lama Su !_ hurla l'assistante.  
Le premier ministre hésita quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir.  
_- Ce n'est pas notre faute, Taun We, je vous en supplie, calmez-vous !  
- Vous vous croyiez supérieurs ? Vous n'êtes que des monstres, tous ! Je vous hais !_

Lama Su s'avança, dans le but évident de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais la Kaminienne fut plus prompte. Elle se releva, le visage souillé et humide. L'officier remarqua alors que ses larmes ressemblaient étrangement aux larmes humaines. Taun We le dévisagea. Ses grands yeux étaient emprunts d'une douleur infinie et Drek sentit son coeur battre violemment.

_- Ne faites plus un seul pas vers moi !_  
Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme et glaciale. Nul doute que si Lama Su s'était approché à ce moment, Taun We lui aurait sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors, comme le dit l'expression. Mais le ministre n'esquissa aucun geste. Son assistante détourna la tête, essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore sous ses yeux, et s'enfuit de la salle en courant. Drek fut encore une fois surpris, les Kaminiens étaient tellement calmes, leurs démarches si gracieuses, il ne pouvait les imaginer en train de courir. La preuve était : il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Lama Su avait le visage décomposé. La scène se figea pendant de longues minutes et Drek respecta le silence du Premier ministre. En fin de compte, celui-ci se rassit et invita l'officier à en faire autant, fermant les yeux et joignant ses doigts en signe de méditation. Drek n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

_- Le frère de Taun We était l'un des Kaminiens à s'être porté volontaire pour cette expérience de modification génétique...  
- Je peux comprendre sa réaction et je suis désolé d'avoir amorcé le sujet, vraiment.  
- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, officier.  
- Son frère...  
- C'est plus un monstre qu'un Kaminien, maintenant._  
La voix du ministre était emprunt d'une grande tristesse.  
_- Nous nous sommes toujours opposés à ce que Taun We revoie son frère. Le choc serait trop grand pour elle. Ce n'est plus le même, physiquement et mentalement. Le virus mutagène l'a littéralement transformé. C'est... horrible._  
Drek ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer l'horreur d'un tel échec. Stupides et arrogants Kaminiens… mais ce n'était pas son problème.  
_- Je vais prendre congé, _fit Drek_. Il est inutile de continuer la conversation dans l'état actuel des choses. Je vous laisse à vos tourments.  
- Un de mes fidèles vous conduira dans vos quartiers. Votre voyage était long et fatigant. Nous nous reverrons demain. Au revoir, officier_.  
Drek exécuta le même signe de tête, alors qu'il rencontrait le Premier ministre pour la première fois et prit congé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa chambre ou plutôt sa suite, située dans une tour qui dominait la cité. Les Kaminiens avaient une belle idée de l'accueil. Le lit était grand, conçu pour un humain et drapé d'un tissu fin et soyeux de couleur bleu. Une table faite dans un matériau qui ressemblait à du verre et du plastique à la fois, ornait le centre de la suite. Plusieurs chaises du même matériau l'entouraient. En plusieurs endroits, des fauteuils du plus grand confort attendaient qu'on veuille bien les essayer. Le sol beige était moquetté et les murs capitonnés absorbaient tous les bruits. Mais Drek n'y prêtait aucune attention, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Taun We. Il marcha de long en large dans la pièce, comme un fauve en cage. Taun We... que ressentirait-il au plus profond de lui si un membre de sa famille partageait le même sort que l'infortuné frère de Taun We ? Une haine immense, mêlée d'un désespoir sans bornes, une douleur sourde et profonde qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Soudain, l'officier su ce qu'il voulait : retrouver Taun We. Il enclencha un intercom et se renseigna pour savoir ou il pouvait trouver l'assistante du Premier ministre. Pour son malheur, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. L'officier quitta sa suite et déambula dans la cité, cherchant les endroits discrets et calmes ou un être débordant de douleur pouvait déverser son trop plein de larmes sans remords. C'est quand il aperçut des enfants Kaminiens jouer sous la pluie battante qu'il eut l'intuition de chercher à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour lui, les coursives extérieures étaient rares, outre les plates formes d'atterrissage. Il retrouva vite Taun We, sur une sorte de promontoire qui dominait la navette avec laquelle il était venu sur Kamino.

_- Taun We..._  
Elle ne se retourna même pas, ayant reconnu le timbre de voix de Drek.  
_- Je n'ai besoin de personne, officier.  
- Je le sais, vous êtes courageuse. Appelez-moi Drek...  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Drek. Gardez-la pour vous et pour ceux qui en ont besoin. C'est Lama Su qui vous a demandé de venir ?  
- Personne ne me dicte ma propre conduite, Taun We. J'espérais être d'un quelconque soutien. Votre douleur me touche, Taun We.  
- C'est gentil, Drek.  
- Traduction : je peux rester ?  
- Oui... si vous voulez.  
- Alors je reste avec vous.  
- Dites-moi, je m'imaginai les officiers de l'Empire froids et dénués de sentiments. Vous êtes différents des autres, Drek._  
L'officier sourit.  
_- Je ne suis pas un monstre sans pitié, voulez-vous dire ?  
- Je ne voulais pas dire ça !_  
Drek s'assit à coté de Taun We. La pluie tombante salissait son bel uniforme et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Il n'avait plus fière allure, mais il s'en moquait. Ce qui l'importunait n'importunait pas les Kaminiens, visiblement. Drek pensa que c'était tout à fait normal pour un peuple qui venait du fond des mers et pour qui l'eau représentait la vie. Masquant sa gêne, l'officier continua de parler.  
_- Vous aimiez votre frère..._  
Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.  
_- Bien sur. C'était plus qu'un frère pour moi. Avec le temps, nous étions devenus plus que des amis. Nous étions l'un pour l'autre le confident idéal...  
- Je suis tellement désolé.  
- Ne le soyez pas, Drek. La faute repose sur les quelques scientifiques responsables de cette horreur... et sur Lama Su.  
- Il a entériné la poursuite de l'expérience sur les Kaminiens, je suppose.  
- Oui.  
- Votre frère est mort, Taun We. Ce virus mutagène l'a tué et l'a transformé en quelque chose d'autre qui n'est plus votre frère. C'est dur à accepter, je sais, mais il faut que vous fassiez le deuil de votre frère... maintenant._  
La plaie était encore vive, il le savait. Avec le temps, elle se refermerait comme toutes les blessures. Touchée par le souvenir de son frère, Taun We éclata encore une fois en sanglots. Mais cette fois, Drek comptait bien la réconforter. Assis, la Kaminienne était légèrement plus grande que l'officier, mais sans démesure. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et, sous la pluie quasi éternelle de Kamino, il tenta d'atténuer sa terrible douleur...

Taun We était une jolie fille, non seulement pour les critères Kaminiens mais pour l'officier Drek aussi. Malgré la grande différence entre les deux races, il se sentait étrangement attiré par l'assistante du ministre. Il avait passé la nuit suivante à penser à elle. Le lendemain, très tôt, il quitta ses quartiers pour espérer rencontrer la Kaminienne à nouveau. Il n'eut même pas à chercher et la retrouva au même endroit que la veille. Il pleuvait encore, ce qui n'était pas chose rare sur cette planète au climat déplorable. Taun We avait la peau douce, étrangement brillante sous la pluie. Le bleu de sa peau s'irisait sous la lumière des éclairs. Drek était hypnotisé par les grands yeux noirs et expressifs de la Kaminienne. Ils étaient si vivants, si profonds... si beaux aussi, il était forcé de le constater. Les yeux de Taun We reflétaient son âme. Ils restèrent quelque temps à contempler les immenses vagues qui se jetaient aux pieds de la cité, comme d'innombrables monstres qui rugissaient de ne pouvoir l'engloutir sous leur fureur. Sans qu'il fût nécessaire à Drek de faire autre chose, elle se sentit très vite en confiance. Taun We se confia à lui et ils parlèrent longtemps.

_- Vous êtes très jolie, Taun We_.  
L'officier était sincère.  
_- C'est gentil, _dit-elle en riant_. Vous n'êtes pas exigeant, je suis tellement différente de vous, Drek !  
- L'apparence ne signifie rien. Nous le savons tous les deux.  
- Je croyais que l'Empire considérait tous les non humains comme des êtres inférieurs, officier. Je me trompe, peut-être ?_  
Drek se tu un moment, ne sachant à l'évidence quoi répondre.  
_- Vous marquez un point, avoua Drek.  
- Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, je le sais. Vous êtes différent_.

Il soupira et détourna son regard des yeux de la Kaminienne. Elle disait vrai. Apparemment, elle en savait plus sur l'Empire que lui sur Kamino. Drek pensa avec regret qu'elle aurait fait un très bon agent de l'Ubiqtorat. Mieux connaître ses ennemis pour mieux les combattre, la doctrine éternelle. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne brise le silence magique qui s'était installé. Il était temps pour l'officier de prendre congé. Lama Su lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la matinée pour finaliser les tractations entre l'Empire et Kamino. Drek se força mentalement à laisser ses sentiments personnels de coté pour se concentrer sur la réussite de sa mission. L'Empereur avait les yeux sur lui. Il se leva.

_- Drek..._  
Etirant son bras long et fin, elle n'eut aucun mal pour saisir la main de l'officier qui commençait à s'éloigner.  
_- Merci, souffla-t-elle._  
Drek fut ému. Sa main trembla un fugitif instant dans celle de Taun We. Puis il se ressaisit et gagna l'intérieur de la cité, sans se retourner. Sur son passage, quelques Kaminiens se retournèrent, trouvant incongru qu'un officier de l'Empire puisse se promener dans une tenue si sale. Mais Drek n'avait que du mépris pour eux. Avant de rejoindre Lama Su, il fit un détour par la navette de classe Lambda et prit des nouvelles de son pilote. Il fut heureux d'avoir prévu des uniformes de rechange et quitta ses vêtements sales et humides. Quand il déambula à nouveau dans les couloirs de la cité, ses habitants se retournèrent encore, mais plus pour la même raison : Drek resplendissait.

_- Voilà notre offre et ce que nous en demandons._  
L'officier tendit au Premier ministre un dossier au sceau de l'Empereur, qui avait la décence d'être rédigé en Basic et dans la langue maternelle du Kaminien. Celui-ci sourit.  
_- Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour analyser votre offre_, demanda-t-il. _Cependant, soyez déjà certain que le coût d'une telle opération dépassera vos prévisions les plus ambitieuses_.  
_- Vous serez surpris de constater à quel point l'Empire se porte bien, alors_.  
De ses longs doigts, Lama Su feuilleta les quelques pages du dossier pendant que Drek finissait d'inspecter l'architecture de la pièce. Quelques minutes après, il observa attentivement le visage de son interlocuteur et ne fut pas surpris d'y lire de la surprise.  
_- Alors, ministre ?  
- Je… et bien… apparemment je m'étais trompé_, constata-t-il. _L'Empire est bien plus riche qu'il ne l'était à la mort de l'ancienne République.  
- La réponse financière vous convient-elle ?  
- Amplement. Il y a de quoi rajeunir notre parc informatique et génétique, motiver nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux et fédérer notre peuple derrière votre projet._  
_- J'en suis ravi.  
- Je lis avec surprise dans votre dossier des noms comme Tarquin, Bast… Je me doute de l'utilisation que vous ferez de ces clones, officier. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que de miser sur la qualité de vos officiers. Très judicieux. Très judicieux aussi le fait d'avoir à leur insu prélevé quelques-unes de leurs cellules.  
- Ceci ne vous regarde pas, Lama Su. Poursuivons : nous sommes donc d'accord sur la vitesse de maturation des clones ?_  
_- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour respecter le nouveau délai. Mais vous porterez la responsabilité de l'éventuelle instabilité et du rapide vieillissement de vos clones, officiers. Ceci est donc réglé pour moi.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lama Su, nous sommes confiants dans les prouesses techniques de votre peuple.  
- Merci_, répondit-il en abaissant sa tête.  
_- Une dernière chose, ne tentez plus d'expériences sur votre peuple comme vous l'avez fait par le passé. Par égard pour votre assistante et pour votre propre fierté._  
_- Ne nous donnez pas d'ordres, officier. Nous savons ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Et nous ferons toujours selon notre volonté._

Drek remit une dernière fois les choses en place. Il se leva brusquement et pointa un doigt vers le ministre en guise d'avertissement. Sa voix devint aussi dure que le plus dur des aciers de Géonosis et aussi froide que la plus froide des banquises gelées de Hoth.

_- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas bien appréhendé la situation, Lama Su. Il me suffit d'un seul claquement de doigt, un seul petit rapport de quelques lignes vers ma hiérarchie, pour que l'Empire s'intéresse à votre planète et à vos connaissances génétiques. Même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, Kamino est loin d'être inaccessible pour une flotte entière équipée d'hyper propulseurs de classe I et de super lasers capables de réduire en cendre vos misérables défenses. Vous serez le témoin de la déchéance de votre peuple car il sera brisé, anéanti, soumis, torturé et réduit en esclavage. Enfin, l'Empire s'emparera de vos connaissances. Vous êtes assez sage pour éviter tout ceci, j'en suis convaincu, Lama Su, alors montrez-vous plus prudent à l'avenir et cessez de me provoquer._

Drek mentait.

Kamino était bien trop loin pour une si grande opération. L'armée aurait été obligée de prévoir un plan de soutien, de ravitaillement et de logistique qu'elle n'était plus en mesure d'assumer. De plus, l'Empereur n'aurait jamais accepté d'envoyer si loin ne serait-ce qu'un petit détachement de ses forces. Les temps se montraient trop incertains et l'empire disposait de biens d'autres ressources. Mais tout cela, Lama Su n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, pensa Drek.

_- Je m'excuse de mon comportement, officier.  
- La suite seulement nous le prouvera, Lama Su.  
- Dois-je lancer le programme génétique dès aujourd'hui ?  
- Ce serait pour le mieux, en effet._  
Le Premier ministre appuya sur un bouton situé sur l'accoudoir gauche de son siège.  
_- Convoquez immédiatement dans mon cabinet les chefs généticiens de toutes les sections._  
Une voix grésillante osa émettre un jugement.  
- _Beaucoup de responsables généticiens sont absents, ou occupés. Faut-il tous les convoquer ? Ils mettront plusieurs heures à venir et n'apprécieront pas..._  
_- Cela suffit ! Restez au poste qui est le votre et obéissez maintenant !_  
Drek regarda le ministre, une flamme d'amusement dans les yeux.  
_- Le respect aveugle de la hiérarchie n'est pas le point fort de votre peuple, n'est-ce pas, Lama Su ? Faites attention, c'est dangereux._  
_- Dangereux pour votre Empire, qui s'étend sur toute la galaxie et a pour ambition de la dominer. Pas pour les Kaminiens. Il y a longtemps que la conquête de l'univers n'est plus une priorité pour nous. C'est pourquoi notre peuple s'est spécialisé dans la génétique... et y a excellé, ce qui explique votre présence aujourd'hui.  
- Vos paroles sont empruntes de bon sens._  
Drek consulta le bracelet métallique qu'il portait sur son poignet gauche.  
_- L'argent sera donc viré sur vos comptes une fois mon rapport transmis. Je reviendrais dans le temps imparti pour récupérer les premiers clones. Personne ne doit être au courant de notre tractation commerciale. Si cela devait s'ébruiter, nos soupçons se porteraient très vite sur vous, Lama Su, avez-vous compris ?_  
_- Très bien. Si c'est pour les rebelles que vous vous inquiétez, soyez assuré de la discrétion de notre peuple, comme le passé vous l'a déjà montré.  
- Parfait._

Il pleuvait... était-il encore la peine de le préciser ? sur Kamino. Les feux de balises de la navette de transport Lambda venaient de s'allumer, suivis de peu par le doux ronflement des moteurs subluminiques. Personne n'assistait au départ de l'officier, comme personne n'avait assisté à son arrivée, d'ailleurs. A part une ravissante Kaminienne à la peau douce et aux grands yeux noirs.

_- J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, Taun We.  
- Dans quelques mois, Drek.  
- Quelque chose me dit que vous allez me manquer.  
- Vous m'oublierez, à mon avis.  
- Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le coeur humain.  
- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre_.  
Drek lui sourit.  
- Comment se dit-on au revoir sur Kamino ?  
_- Faisons plutôt ça à la manière humaine, vous risqueriez d'être déçu.  
- Approchez-vous, Taun We._  
Celle-ci s'approcha avec grâce et Drek lui fit un baiser sur la joue.  
_- Au revoir, officier.  
- A bientôt, charmante Kaminienne._

Il rejoignit la navette et ne se retourna pas. La passerelle se rétracta et rejoignit sa position initiale. Les feux de position clignotèrent et la navette s'éleva lentement vers le ciel ombragé. Ses deux ailes latérales se déplièrent pour lui permettre d'atteindre sa vitesse de croisière. Taun We se trouvait encore sur la baie d'atterrissage, seule, quand la navette s'arracha de l'orbite de Kamino. Les pensées de Drek se tournèrent vers l'Empereur et l'Ubiqtorat. Mentalement, il tenta de mettre au point l'ébauche du rapport qu'il allait transmettre à sa hiérarchie. Rapport très important pour l'empire et pour sa propre carrière. L'officier avait trouvé en Taun We un excellent moyen de surveiller le Premier ministre de Kamino. Au cas ou il aurait la mauvaise idée de jouer un tour aux impériaux, où même de jouer double jeu en offrant aux rebelles les mêmes services. Il fallait toujours se méfier, la terreur ne suffisait pas toujours. Taun We jouerait une excellente et involontaire espionne. La navette n'était toujours pas passée en hyperespace. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Drek s'en aperçut et décida d'aller aux nouvelles. Peut être qu'une avarie soudaine posait problème au pilote. La navette devrait peut-être retourner sur Kamino pour être vérifiée. L'officier sourit devant cette éventualité.

La porte du cockpit était verrouillée de l'intérieur.  
_- Pilote, que se passe-t-il ?_  
Devant l'absence d'une quelconque réponse, Drek tambourina sur la porte.  
_- Nom de... pilote ! Répondez !  
- Restez calme, officier, et tout ira bien._  
La voix était bien celle de son pilote, mais son intonation avait changé. Elle était devenue plus agressive et plus assurée.  
_- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas en route pour Coruscant ?  
- Coruscant est le dernier de vos soucis à présent, _ironisa l'autre  
Drek comprit aussitôt.  
- _Traître ! Vous êtes à la solde de la Rébellion ! Vous allez me livrer à eux !_  
_- Vous avez toujours été perspicace, officier. Asseyez-vous et attendez l'abordage du vaisseau rebelle, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous...  
- Pourriture de Républicain !_  
Drek sentit une vague de panique l'envahir et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture...

**Chapitre 2. L'invention de Marlek**

Rapidement et sans perdre de temps, Drek se dirigea vers la soute où il avait déposé son bagage. Après l'avoir fouillé avec un début de fébrilité, il attrapa le mystérieux bracelet. Il était un peu lourd et l'officier n'avait pas jugé utile de le mettre à son poignet. Il se remémora cette fameuse discussion avec son ami scientifique, quelques jours avant de partir en mission...

Marlek l'avait mandé dans son laboratoire et attentait avec impatience son arrivée. Il avait conçu un tout nouvel instrument spécialement pour la mission de son ami officier. Son laboratoire était situé dans les sous-sols de l'Ubiqtorat, évidemment. C'est là qu'il pouvait disposer de l'espace comme il l'entendait car il y en avait à foison. Il avait agencé plusieurs salles annexes et une grande, immense salle centrale où il menait ses expériences les plus importantes pour l'Empire. Il y régnait en permanence une odeur indéfinissable, celle de produits chimique mélangés avec des odeurs d'huiles. L'antre de Marlek recelait autant de trouvailles biochimiques que de mécaniques en tout genre : robots, engins, accessoires divers... une chambre de grand enfant !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Marlek dévoilait le curieux appareil.

_- A quoi sert cet objet étrange ?_ demanda l'officier.

Marlek lui sourit, hochant la tête avec un air condescendant. Décidément, pensa-t-il, tout ce qui ne touchait pas à l'art des belles paroles le laissait indifférent.

_- Attends, laisse-moi deviner... un piège à jeunes et jolies humaines ?  
- Tsss... c'est un émetteur d'urgence, assez spécial, je l'avoue.  
- En quoi est-il différent des autres ?  
- Il fonctionne dans l'espace.  
_  
Marlek avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Pour lui, c'était l'enfance même de l'art et il acceptait difficilement que les autres comprennent moins facilement. Il lui arrivait souvent de devoir répéter les choses, voir de les rendre plus simple, ce qui lui était insupportable car la science ne devait pas être simplifiée. Plus simple, moins efficace, c'était presque un blasphème. Les scientifiques étaient des incompris !

_- Dans l'espace ? Allons donc, Marlek, tu veux me faire croire que cette petite chose dispose de la puissance nécessaire pour envoyer des ondes à travers l'espace ?  
- Non, en plein espace, à part les moyens de communication traditionnels, on ne peut encore rien faire.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors cette petite chose s'utilise près d'une planète.  
- Pour attirer tous les Impériaux du secteur et dévoiler les plans de l'Empereur au grand jour ?  
- Sceptique, Drek, comme toujours, attends que je t'explique._

L'officier afficha une moue interrogative pendant qu'il tripotait l'objet en question, le soupesant et le retournant dans tous les sens, pour en saisir la signification cachée.

_- Tu n'imagines pas les heures que j'ai passé sur la conception de ce bidule. Au début, c'était relativement amusant. Mais le plus complexe fut de réduire un transducteur à annulation de masse. Imagine ! J'ai réussi grâce à un nouveau composé que j'ai mis dans la bobine de supraconducteurs..._

Drek cilla des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de les fermer d'un air dépité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer quelque chose à son vieil ami.

_- Je sais, tu ne comprends rien. Je vais faire plus simple, ça te va ?_

L'officier hocha la tête, conscient qu'il touchait là aux limites de ses connaissances. Mais aucune connaissance n'était parfaite et Drek avait des priorités, dans lesquelles ne se retrouvait ni l'électronique avancé ni la physique quantique. Plutôt les sciences humaines, études comportementales et histoire de la galaxie.

_- Comme je te disais, cet émetteur s'utilise aux environs d'une planète ou, note bien, d'une quelconque installation disposant d'une balise de communication faisant partie de la matrice à liaisons hyper spatiales de type S , en bref de l'ancien holoréseau de la république._

Drek rassembla ses maigres connaissances, mais il connaissait l'histoire de la défunte république. Il avait aussi longuement étudié la naissance et le développement de son archaïque réseau de communication.

_- Tu veux dire... ?  
- ... que cet émetteur envoie son signal de détresse directement au centre Ubiqtorateur le plus proche, en utilisant un code prioritaire et crypté et se servant des relais de communication les plus proches. Tu vois, il fallait y penser !_ s'exclama Marlek.  
_- Très ingénieux, ton bidule... c'est un concept purement Ubiqtorien ! Je ne pense pas avoir à m'en servir, cependant, mais je te remercie de penser à ma sécurité... avant de penser à une certaine cave !  
- J'espère aussi, mais je préfère être prudent. En ce qui concerne la cave, je poursuis mes expériences sur la synthèse de notre vin, mais c'est complexe. Il va me falloir des crédits supplémentaires pour quelques équipements dont je te passe la description, si tu peux t'en occuper.  
- Je contacterai les services financiers dès que je rentrerai de mission._

Marlek hésita avant de lâcher d'un air faussement désintéressé :

_- Et surtout… fais attention à toi.  
_

L'officier se retourna vers son ami et lui lança un large sourire moqueur.

_- Hé... _(il marqua une pause)_. C'est moi !_

Mais Marlek s'en était déjà retourné au monde qui était le sien, celui des formules scientifiques abstraites, des réactions chimiques imprévisibles et des bidouillages électromécaniques improbables. L'officier Drek contempla longuement le gadget de son ami et le mit négligemment dans sa poche…

**Chapitre 3. Ben Yardis**

Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en servir, pas dans ces circonstances !

L'officier alluma le transmetteur et y tapa une série incompréhensible de chiffres. Une petite diode rouge se mit à clignoter tandis que l'indicateur de transmission se remplissait. Tout d'un coup, Drek sentit une monté de puissance dans les moteurs de la navette : ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer en hyper espace. Et ce maudit émetteur qui n'émettait pas. Drek pesta tout haut. Soudain, les parois métalliques tremblèrent autour de lui de façon imperceptible. L'hyper propulsion venait d'être activée au grand dam de l'officier. Rempli d'espoir, il jeta un regard sur le bracelet : la diode était passée verte ! Enfin !

L'instant d'avant, la navette de classe Lambda dérivait dans le vide de l'espace, à quelques encablures de l'énigmatique planète Kamino. L'instant d'après, elle s'était évanouie, comme absorbée par un vortex invisible et affamé, vers une destination inconnue. Tout aussi invisible, une infime déformation moléculaire, le signal d'urgence émit par Drek, se propagea en quelques microsecondes vers la planète océan, où il fut capté par un récepteur Kaminien de grande puissance. Sans que l'opérateur s'en rende compte, c'était après tout le but cherché, l'onde coda un envoi de priorité principale et un émetteur quelque part sur la planète se déplaça de quelques millimètres, à l'insu de tous, pointant son dard électronique vers la planète des planètes, le Centre Impérial. Aussitôt, un flux invisible de tachions en sortit et se projeta à travers l'espace à une vitesse subliminale. Le courageux petit flux, inqualifiable et inquantifiable, traversa bien des périples, bravant des tempêtes électromagnétiques, transperçant des novas, des pulsars et autres joyeusetés avec la même efficacité. Un instant, il douta même de pouvoir accomplir sa mission car un puissant trou noir se dressait sur sa route. Il resta de marbre, malgré le chant des sirènes qui provenait du coeur du puit sans fond. La matière, l'antimatière et même la lumière tombaient sous son charme destructeur, plongeant dans l'abysse ultime, vers une destinée sombre et inconnue. Mais rien ne réussit à perturber notre rapide petit flux qui le traversa sans même s'en apercevoir. Quelques heures standards plus tard, fatigué, il atteignait le récepteur principal de l'Ubiqtorat sur Coruscant, une énorme parabole d'acier qui dressait sa masse au-dessus de la circulation dense des véhicules en tout genre. Le message transmis, notre petit flux s'éteignit, goûtant à un repos mérité et éternel...

Un bip retentit dans la petite pièce. L'agente préposée aux transmissions s'activa tout d'un coup. Elle se leva énergiquement de son petit bureau glacé pour se diriger à travers les immenses couloirs de l'Ubiqtorat, vers le bureau de l'acharnée et travailleuse Superviseur. L'agent, qui était une agente et dont les courbes étaient magnifiquement mises en valeur par son uniforme, tapa discrètement à la porte du bureau. Une voix féminine mais très autoritaire lui demanda de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Malgré l'heure tardive, la vue de Coruscant était toujours aussi surprenante, belle et grandiose. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et transmis oralement, toujours aussi efficacement, le message au Superviseur Jasba Ven. Puis elle tendit un petit morceau de papier crypté. Au fur et à mesure que la série de code se déchiffrait sous le regard du Superviseur, son visage se métamorphosait. Il devint triste et soucieux, prenant d'un coup plusieurs années. Jasba regarda dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence la préposée aux transmissions se permit d'intervenir.  
_- Voulez-vous autre chose ?  
- Non... merci... vous pouvez disposer._  
Elle salua réglementairement et sortit de la pièce. Le superviseur ne répondit même pas, trop préoccupée par l'événement. Tout d'un coup, elle décrocha le visiophone interne de l'Ubiqtorat, d'une étrange couleur violette et composa plusieurs numéros. Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps...

Ben Yardis était un tout jeune produit de l'Académie, où il avait obtenu une très bonne mention, ainsi que son grade tant convoité d'officier. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour Helena, sa défunte fiancée, morte il y a quelques années dans un terrible accident. Au fil du temps, Ben avait réussi à chasser de son esprit torturé les images de son bonheur disparu. Il se concentrait plus facilement sur son travail, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre plus sérieux et plus efficace sur les champs de bataille. Sorti de l'Académie, le jeune Ben Yardis avait incorporé le prestigieux Escadron Ender, suite à ses états de service. Formation d'élite utilisée dans le dénouement de situations critiques, bien équipée et recrutant la crème des officiers, l'Escadron Ender était connu à travers toute la galaxie, mais bien peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la couleur de leurs uniformes, tellement ses interventions restaient discrètes et efficaces. Ben y avait rapidement fait ses preuves et du jeune officier sortit de l'école, il était devenu un maillon important de l'Escadron. Ses conseils étaient reconnus et écoutés.  
Leur locaux se trouvaient sur Coruscant, du moins leur quartier général. Mais pour préserver l'anonymat de ses membres et la discrétion de ses opérations, leur QG arborait la façade d'une entreprise relativement peu connue et qui n'intéressait personne. Quiconque aurait fouillé un tant soit peu dans les dossiers et les comptes de l'entreprise se serait aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Pas d'activité visible, pas de transactions, pas de listing du personnel, jamais aucune lumière de l'extérieur, des recettes et des dépenses inexistantes... mais personne ne se souciait d'une entreprise comme celle-ci et c'était exactement l'effet escompté. De plus, aucun des soldats de l'Escadron ne devait être reconnu. Dès l'incorporation, les dossiers des candidats étaient tous effacés et remplacés par d'autres. Leurs vies étaient maintenant confidentielles et l'Empire pouvait en disposer comme bon lui semblait. Quand Ben pénétra la première fois dans les locaux, il fut agréablement surpris. Malgré les apparences, les locaux du QG étaient flambant neuf et techniquement très à la pointe du progrès.

Au milieu d'une matinée comme tant d'autres, Ben se trouvait en train de faire du sport dans la salle de musculation. Une condition physique rigoureuse leur était demandée pour mener à bien les missions parfois éprouvantes qu'ils avaient à accomplir. La journée était régulièrement divisée en trois parties : entraînement physique, cours et théorie, pratique et simulations. Les recrues n'avaient que peu de temps libre et même quand ils en disposaient, ils le mettaient à profit pour réviser et s'entraîner. Au bout de quelques mois d'un pareil rythme, il était courant que les jeunes recrues ne se reconnaissent plus dans un miroir ! Ben était en train de travailler sa vitesse de frappe sur une cible mobile quand une alarme discrète retentit dans le bâtiment. Il ne l'entendit pas de suite. C'est une petite lumière rouge clignotante qui attira son attention. La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître son ami Berek.

_- C'est l'alarme, Ben !_ claironna-t-il.

Ben acquiesça. Il désactiva le dispositif d'entraînement et essuya rapidement la sueur de son visage. Il enfila à la hâte son uniforme, un treillis facile à mettre et se lança en courant dans les couloirs. Il arriva en même temps que les autres en salle de briefing. La pièce était grande et confortable et une table imposante trônait en son milieu. Quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, un émetteur holographique projetait en son centre les informations importantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général Merlouif arriva. Le briefing pu alors commencer.

_- Bonjour à tous_, entama-t-il.

Sa voix était grave, bourrue et sa moustache frémissait quand il parlait.

_- Voici les faits. A dix heures et trente-trois minutes, heure locale, l'Ubiqtorat recevait un appel de secours de l'un de ses agents en mission. Le signal provenait de Kamino, dans la bordure extérieure. Selon toutes vraisemblances, l'Agent Drek Svar vient d'être capturé par les forces rebelles. Les agents de cet organisme sont remarquablement bien formés pour résister aux interrogatoires, mais ils ne peuvent pas éternellement cacher ce qu'ils savent. C'est là que nous intervenons. Des questions ?_  
_- L'Ubiqtorat ne possède-t-il pas sa propre force d'intervention ?_ fit remarquer une recrue.  
_- C'est exact. Ils sont aussi capables que nous pour le sauver des griffes ennemies. Mais Drek Svar possède une trop grande valeur aux yeux de l'alliance rebelle. En ce moment même, les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat sont espionnés, peut-être de l'intérieur et très certainement de l'extérieur. Dès que l'Oméga Force se mettra en branle, ces maudits mouchards avertiront leur contact et il sera certainement impossible de retrouver l'agent. Ils le changeront de planète et de système autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que nous perdions sa trace. L'Ubiqtorat jouera le mort pour tromper la vigilance ennemie, pendant que nous préparerons notre intervention._  
_- Comment avons-nous localisé sa trace ?_  
_- Nous avons donc contacté Kamino. Et nous avons obtenu une entière coopération de leur part. Ils nous ont fourni les renseignements de leurs radars. Nous avons ainsi obtenu l'heure de passage en hyperespace de la navette, et quelques indices quant aux destinations possibles._

Le général reprit son souffle et aiguisa sa fine moustache.

_- Les ordinateurs viennent de calculer les trajectoires possibles et leur durée. Ils les ont comparé aux registres d'arrivées des différentes planètes et il y a de fortes présomptions pour que l'agent soit détenu sur Tatooine. C'est une planète trop éloignée de la juridiction impériale pour que les rebelles se sentent inquiétés. Mais à la moindre alerte, ils n'hésiteront pas à se déplacer autant de fois que nécessaire. Il y a d'autres présomptions sur d'autres planètes, mais les ordinateurs ne leur ont accordé qu'un pourcentage de chance minime. Cependant, certains d'entre vous iront sur ces planètes pour préparer une éventuelle intervention. Le gros de l'Escadron Ender se rendra sur Tatooine, nous n'avons pas alerté la garnison locale pour ne pas alerter les rebelles. Certains de nos agents sont déjà en place sur la planète et entament les premières investigations dans la plus extrême discrétion. Nous allons mettre à profit notre avantage, soldats !_

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se détacha, sortant de l'obscurité.

_- Prenez place parmi nous, Lieutenant Emon Kalem._

Le général se tourna vers les membres de l'Escadron Ender.

_- Je vous présente le directeur de la célèbre force Oméga, de l'Ubiqtorat. Sur demande de leur part, nous avons accepté qu'il participe activement à la préparation et au déroulement de notre intervention. Je suis certain que ses conseils nous serons utiles dans notre recherche de perfection._  
_- C'est trop d'honneur, Général. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre._

Emon était un fin et grand gaillard, mais on distinguait sous sa combinaison treillis une musculature développée. Son visage tirait vers l'ovale et ses yeux brillaient de confiance et de sagesse.

_- J'avais fini de leur expliquer ce que nous savons déjà tout deux._

Il regarda le bracelet à son poignet et reprit la parole.

_- P'tits gars, préparez votre barda, embarquement dans 17 minutes pour les navettes en partance pour l'Errinic. Nous achèverons le briefing pendant le voyage. Exécution._

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les soldats se trouvaient rangés devant l'embarcadère n°18, où plusieurs navettes Lambda les attendaient. Quand la voûte nuageuse de Coruscant s'effaça, remplacée par la voûte céleste, un spectacle magnifique s'offrit à leurs yeux : le resplendissant et phénoménal Errinic. Ce dernier orbitait avec une grâce imposante autour du Centre Impérial, symbole vivant de la force inébranlable de l'Empire. Il en avait connu des batailles, dont une majorité de victoires écrasantes. Tous avaient hâte de voir de l'intérieur cette splendeur qui, de nombreuses fois, avait fait briller l'honneur de l'Empire en remportant des batailles perdues d'avance. Leurs navettes furent lentement tractées et entraînées dans un des nombreux hangars du stardestroyer. La procédure dura quelques minutes, que Ben utilisa pour connaître un peu plus le membre de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Directeur de l'Oméga Force, c'est ça ?_ interrogea-t-il.

Emon était assis à coté de lui et il tourna la tête.

_- C'est ça... mais je trouve le terme un peu pompeux. Appelez-moi Emon, simplement.  
- Ca me va. Je suis Ben Yardis, enchanté.  
- J'ai lu votre dossier... brillante carrière, Ben.  
- Je pensais que mon dossier était de ces dossiers que peu de gens peuvent espérer lire ?  
- Il l'est. Disons que j'ai un haut niveau d'habilitation dans l'Ubiqtorat. Ceci explique cela.  
- En tout cas, merci.  
- De rien,_ répondit Emon sérieusement. _Vous êtes un officier prometteur et j'ai hâte de vous voir, votre escadron et vous, à l'oeuvre. Ca ne saurait tarder, je pense._  
_- Les rebelles sont d'ores et déjà cuits, et ce ne sera pas à cause du soleil de Tatooine !_

Ben s'esclaffa de bon coeur, Emon hocha la tête et d'autres qui suivaient leur conversation sourirent.

Quand la navette se fut immobilisée, la cloison s'effaça, libérant les hommes et leur matériel sur la baie d'embarquement. L'intérieur du vaisseau ressemblait à une vaste fourmilière. Tout y était organisé jusqu'au plus petit détail, et pourtant le premier sentiment qu'on en avait était celui d'une cohue générale. Des uniformes de toutes les teintes, des armures brillantes, des combinaisons fières et sombres, des robots de toutes les formes, tout n'était que mouvement et disparité. Une silhouette familière s'approcha : le général Merlouif les attendait déjà.

**Chapitre 4. Une séance d'interrogation à l'ancienne**

Drek reprit connaissance.  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait était l'irruption brutale des soldats rebelles dans la navette. Puis son esprit avait sombré dans un puit noir et profond. Des rayons paralysants, à n'en pas douter. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, l'officier se trouvait dans une petite pièce aux parois métalliques. Un néon diffusait une pâle clarté sur les murs sans âmes. Il se trouvait assis sur une chaise, les mains ligotées derrière le dos du dossier. On ne l'avait pas encore touché, ni maltraité. Pas encore, du moins. Il ne chercha même pas à se défaire de ses liens, se doutant que le noeud avait été fait avec efficacité. De toute façon, cela ne lui aurait servi à rien. Il se décontracta donc et attendit patiemment une visite prochaine. Quand il fut certain que la trotteuse dans sa tête venait d'effectuer son soixantième tour, il se prit à rire. Le petit jeu et la petite mise en scène étaient fort bien connus de l'agent Drek, qui l'avait appliqué à quelques reprises. C'était tellement prévisible. Classique. Faire mijoter le prisonnier à petit feu en lui faisant ressasser et ressasser sa situation. Situation qui n'était pas très plaisante pour l'officier, mais il n'allait pas leur donner ce plaisir. Certainement pas. Il s'étira et décida, contre toute attente, d'essayer de dormir. Sa tête pendait en arrière et ses jambes étaient allongées, ce n'était pas confortable mais il avait connu pire. Il chercha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil dans les premières minutes... et dans les suivantes, ce fut le sommeil qui le prit à l'improviste. Drek avait peu dormi ces dernières nuits et son corps avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour récupérer.

Il rêva. Combien d'heures Drek avait passé à dormir, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais il se rappelait très bien du personnage récurent qui était revenu dans chacun de ses rêves, comme un leitmotiv. Taun We. Cette... charmante ? Kaminienne dont il s'était rapproché au cours de sa mission. Au cours de ses rêves, elle arborait toujours la même tenue, magnifique et lumineuse. Son long cou penché sur lui, la conseillère lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort, de courage. A chaque fois qu'il voulait parler, elle lui intimait le silence en posant un doigt délicat sur les lèvres de l'officier. Elle lui caressa même les cheveux pendant un temps, apaisant ses craintes et ses doutes.

Après avoir été réveillé de la manière la plus brutale qui soit, une paire de gifles, Drek pouvait encore apercevoir la jolie Kaminienne qui lui susurrait que tout se passerait bien, qu'il devait avoir confiance. Il leva les yeux et détailla son interlocuteur... ou plutôt, son interlocutrice, car il s'agissait bien d'une rebelle de la gente féminine. Il fut terriblement surpris et cela devait se lire sur son visage.

_- Je vous étonne ?_ commença-t-elle d'une voix pas si froide. _Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de voir une femme diriger un interrogatoire, avouez-le. L'empire que vous servez reste un indécrottable ramassis de misogynes, en plus de leurs nombreux autres défauts._  
Drek se cantonna au mutisme.  
_- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? Ce n'est pas galant de votre part, officier.  
- J'ai tendance à oublier la galanterie quand je suis réveillé d'une si charmante façon._

Elle sourit et Drek l'observa avec minutie. Elle était très mignonne, et là encore, il fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver devant lui une femme, et encore moins une femme au physique si agréable. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux qui lui descendaient sur les épaules. Plusieurs mèches rebelles encadraient un visage doux et fin, tandis que deux petits yeux aux reflets émeraude l'épiaient et le jaugeaient. Si on ajoutait à cette description que la jeune femme possédait des courbes à rendre jalouse n'importe laquelle des mannequins de Coruscant, Drek aurait pu se croire au paradis. Une mallette disposée à coté d'elle, à moitié ouverte, laissait apparaître une gamme d'outils de tailles et de formes diverses destinés à la pratique séculaire de la torture raffinée. L'officier revint vite sur terre.

_- Oh !_ pouffa-t-elle. _Je suis certaine que vous avez aimé ça._  
_- Il va sans dire que je préfère être giflé par une créature aussi charmante que vous._  
Cette discussion commençait à l'amuser, finalement.  
_- Merci pour le compliment, officier. Vous voyez, vous redevenez galant.  
- Ne pas l'être serait un affront pour mon ego, même dans la situation actuelle._  
Elle lui envoya une dose non négligeable de phéromones sexuelles à travers le regard.  
_- Je connais pratiquement votre vie par coeur,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je n'en doute pas. Le contraire m'eut étonné. Mais votre misérable service de renseignements ne vous a communiqué que ce que l'Empire voulait que vous sachiez._  
Sa voix avait frôlé le dédain.  
_- Drek... ne le prenez pas comme çà, tout avait si bien commencé entre nous ! Vous venez de me vexer, vraiment. J'avais tellement envie de vous surprendre, vous m'avez coupé dans mon élan. Pourtant je sais des choses sur vous que même l'Ubiqtorat ignore. Vilain garçon. Pour la peine, je crois bien que je vais vous punir._

Elle farfouilla sa mallette et en sortit un bandeau d'une teinte violemment rougeâtre. D'une main experte, elle banda les yeux de l'officier, sans oublier de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa joue alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Drek en connaissait un bout sur l'art de déstabiliser. Mettre le prisonnier en situation d'anxiété en le privant du sens de la vue. Encore un classique des manuels sur la torture douce. Par contre le baiser, lui, n'était mentionné nulle part !

_- Vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne connais même pas le vôtre...  
- Pour vous, ce sera Elna, bel officier._  
Drek perçut le son d'outils qui s'entrechoquaient. La punition ?  
_- J'ai choisi un outil particulièrement classique que vous connaissez bien, officier. Mais je vous laisse la surprise de le découvrir, et aussi de découvrir sur quelle partie de votre corps j'en jouerai._  
_- Elna, s'il vous plait, vous savez bien que c'est inutile,_ constata Drek. _Je suis pratiquement conditionné pour subir ce genre de traitement tout en gardant le sourire ! Ce n'est pas..._

_  
_Une vive douleur sur sa cuisse gauche. Un jaillissement de souffrance puis plus rien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Drek douta de son conditionnement. Mais la douleur s'effaça comme par enchantement. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler. La douce voix d'Elna lui parvint.

_- Je sais, ça fait mal. Vous m'en voyez désolée.  
- J'en doute... mais ce n'est pas la question_, lui répondit une voix affaiblie.  
_- Effectivement, officier. Je vous sais extrêmement intelligent. Mettez-vous un instant à ma place... que feriez-vous pour obtenir ces précieux renseignements ?  
- Et bien, puisque nous parlons d'égal à égal, en ce qui concerne ce domaine tout du moins, j'emploierai en premier lieu le levier psychique car je ne suis pas un adepte des tortures physiques. Avec moins de douceur que vous, je dois bien l'admettre, je ne suis qu'un mâle.  
- Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Parlons donc de votre femme et de votre fille._

Drek s'en voulu de l'avoir mise sur la voie. Mais de toute façon, elle en serait venue là d'une manière ou d'une autre alors autant ne pas retarder une discussion qui devait inévitablement arriver.

_- Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire, _lâcha l'officier maladroitement.

- _Elle ? _intervint Elna_. De qui parlez-vous donc ? De votre tendre aimée ou de votre charmante fille ?_

_- Je me fiche de savoir comment vous avez obtenu cette information, mais laissez ma fille en dehors de ça !  
- Vous me décevez un peu. Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase et combien de fois l'avez-vous entendu également ? Je vous le demande..._  
_- Trop souvent, c'est vrai,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Les formalités étant échangées, à présent il est temps d'en venir au coeur même du sujet qui nous intéresse. N'est-ce pas, officier ? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me voir, aussi je vous ai lancé un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est loin de laisser les hommes... et les femmes !... indifférents. J'aurais presque envie de vous retirer ce bandeau pour que vous en profitiez._  
_- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point._

Comme un souffle, Elna détacha le morceau de tissu qui tomba sur les épaules de l'officier. Drek tomba sur deux yeux de braises qui le fixaient. Il détourna le regard sur sa cuisse meurtrie. Le tissu était encore intact et rien n'indiquait l'origine de la douleur. Brûlure par induction, peut-être. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les êtres qu'il aimait et qui l'attendaient sur Coruscant...

_- Je veux savoir comment vous avez appris pour ma fille et... ma femme. J'ai passé des années à cultiver le mystère qui les entoure et je voudrais bien savoir où j'ai failli._  
Elle lui envoya un petit sourire presque tendre.  
_- C'est vous qui me surprenez, officier. J'ai rencontré un tas d'hommes, je ne vous parlerai pas des femmes, célibataires ou mariés, jeunes ou vieux, vierges ou non, tendres ou machos... mais aucun ne possédait cette sensibilité qui affleure en vous dès que vous parlez de votre petite protégée. Vous feriez… vous faites ? un bon père de famille, droit et fidèle, et vous me plaisez. Si je n'étais pas si volage et frivole..._

Drek sentit la main d'Elna lui caresser la cuisse. A travers le tissu rugueux de son uniforme, il pouvait sentir combien elle était douce. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit l'image de cette créature, en face de lui, mais sans y parvenir complètement. La main hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha de son entrejambe. L'officier sursauta et ses cuisses tremblèrent. C'était loin d'être désagréable... c'était pire et il essaya tant bien que mal de focaliser son attention ailleurs… sur sa petite Daphné par exemple.

_- Voyons, officier... détendez-vous. Que vous importe de penser à autre chose qu'à moi en cet instant ? Tout est si loin et moi, je suis là, tout près de vous. Sentez-vous la chaleur qui brûle en moi ? Libérez celle qui brûle au fond de vous, laissez-vous aller, mon officier !_

Drek ferma les yeux mais ne pu effacer l'horrible et indécente vision d'Elna. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, elle était désirable mais c'était tout. Il n'allait pas laisser ses bas instincts primaires prendre le dessus. C'était un officier Impérial et il devait garder la dignité qui sied à tout officier.

_- Laissez-moi !_ eut-il le courage de crier.  
La main se retira et en même temps, le sourire sur le visage de la jolie rebelle.  
_- Vous n'êtes pas un homme !  
- Je suis l'officier Drek Svar, agent de l'Ubiqtorat en mission pour le compte de l'Empereur.  
- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

Sa voix s'était achevée sur une note des plus malsaines. Elle remit le bandeau sur les yeux de l'officier qui n'eut pas droit cette fois-ci au petit baiser. Le même bruit que tout à l'heure... Elna cherchait apparemment l'outil qui stimulerait le mieux ses pulsions sadiques.

- _Je vais prendre du plaisir à jouer avec vous, Drek. Et dans quelques heures, vous me supplierez de faire de vous ce que je désirerai, pourvu que la souffrance se taise. Mais il sera trop tard. Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi experte que vous dans le raffinement de la torture, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Dans quelques heures, vous ne serez plus le fier et pédant officier impérial, vous serez un morceau de chair sanguinolent et souffrant... vous serez ma chose à moi. Quand enfin, vous serez anéanti physiquement, je ferais en sorte de vous anéantir moralement en m'occupant de ce qu'il y a de plus sacré pour vous : votre petite Daphné, c'est ça ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point mon imagination perfide est constructive, quand j'ai devant moi un si bel étalon, prêt à assouvir mes petits fantasmes. Au travail, officier, au travail, nous avons des choses à faire !  
_  
Drek ne se rappelait plus quand la douleur avait commencé, ni même quand elle avait fini. Si même elle avait fini car il avait toujours profondément mal. Elna avait débuté les choses en douceur, si on peut dire. Des micros souffrances distribuées ça et là sur son corps nu. Car elle avait prit soin de le déshabiller complètement, lui enlevant toute dignité et profitant par la même occasion du spectacle de son corps. Drek n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Les supplications et les prières n'auraient rien donné, il le savait d'expérience. Et il était déterminé - avait-il jamais eu le moindre doute ? - à ne rien révéler de sa mission. Il était l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat et par la même, le bras de l'Empereur : il ne devait pas faillir. Plutôt couper le bras que de le voir corrompre, pourrir jusqu'à la moelle, infecté par cette vermine rebelle.  
Il avait toujours terriblement mal, il n'était même pas en état de dire si Elna était toujours dans la pièce, s'il était allongé ou encore attaché sur sa chaise. Il ne sentait de son corps que les milliards d'informations de douleur transmis par ses nerfs. Combien de temps la séance avait-elle duré ? Une heure, deux heures, dix heures ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Tout n'avait été qu'un déferlement de souffrance, une montée en puissance progressive de la torture jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle à la mort. Oui, il avait hurlé. Son corps avait hurlé. Mais son âme, bien trempée par des années d'éducation, n'était toujours pas prête à se livrer aux rebelles. Après les micros souffrances, Elna était passée aux coupures insidieuses, aux endroits où celles-ci irradiaient le plus la douleur, les muqueuses n'étant pas en reste, ainsi que les parties génitales. Le pire dans tout ça était de ne pas savoir sur quelle partie du corps la prochaine plaie naîtrait. Mais le fait d'avoir déjà administré ce genre de douleur ; oui Drek l'avait déjà pratiqué de nombreuses fois ; le rendait plus fort pour la supporter. Ce qui le différenciait des autres prisonniers. La bouche emplie de sang et sa langue hurlant son tourment, Drek eut droit à un court répit.

_- Vous êtes un bel homme et c'est plaisir à vous voir souffrir, officier. Je tenais à vous le dire.  
- Je... ne dirais rien... c'est inutile,_ articula-t-il la bouche en feu.  
_- Je le sais bien. Je n'essaye même pas de soutirer les informations que vous détenez. Ce serait pure perte pour le moment. Vous êtes au-dessus de la souffrance physique, mais peut-être pas au-dessus de la souffrance morale. Et je compte bien tout savoir tôt ou tard._  
_- Alors... pourquoi ?_  
_- Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas professionnel. Cette perte de temps n'est pas digne de moi, mais j'y prends un tel plaisir. C'est malheureux que vous n'en preniez pas, vous, mais soyez assurée que je m'amuse._  
_- J'aime assez ce que vous faites, Elna,_ ironisa-t-il. _Non, vraiment... Je n'y mets pas moi-même un tel art de la sophistication, mais j'admire votre façon de procéder, votre mise en scène, vos gestes sensuels et si... douloureux. Nous pourrions un jour mettre en commun nos connaissances, nous y gagnerons certainement tous les deux. Qu'en dites vous ?_

_  
_Elna rit de bon cœur.  
_- Je vois que vous avez toujours le sens de l'humour. Vous me plaisez de plus en plus.  
- A votre service, ma jolie rebelle.  
- Bien, ne perdons plus de temps et passons au degré supérieur, alors !_

Le degré supérieur était le préféré d'Elna. Sans la voir, il pouvait distinguer les petits cris jouissifs qu'elle poussait à chacun de ses hurlements. L'extraction d'ongle était un jeu qu'elle maniait avec merveille. Rapide et précise, elle les faisait sauter avec dextérité, comme si elle pratiquait depuis sa naissance. Mais la souffrance qui accompagnait chaque arrachage était tout sauf rapide. Une espèce de douleur sourde mais tellement forte que Drek en versait des larmes. Il ne bougeait même pas ses doigts, sachant qu'il ne faisait que retarder la douleur et qu'il valait mieux l'affronter plutôt que la fuir. Quand Elna passa à la souffrance par induction nerveuse, au niveau de son mâle attribut, il voulu s'évanouir mais son mental était si fort qu'il encaissa la douleur plutôt que de l'éviter. Il avait versé tant de larmes qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore en avoir. Cette douleur était multipliée par cette sensation de déshonneur, d'avilissement qu'il ressentait alors que son organe bondissait comme un pantin désarticulé sous les inductions nerveuses. Et la nature étant ce qu'elle était et par un bizarre mécanisme chimique, celui-ci se durcissait au fur et à mesure que l'officier rugissait. Il y eut une seconde pause mais il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.  
_- Un peu diminué… humilié peut-être… même pas ?_interrogea Elna.  
Il mit de longues minutes à récupérer ses esprits, avant qu'il ne perçoive à nouveau la voix de la rebelle.  
_- Un vrai régal... cracha-t-il avec dédain.  
- Je savais que vous aimeriez._

Il sentit une poigne enserrer son « instrument » tout droit dressé. La main chaude d'Elna commença à serrer, comprimant veines et artères jusqu'à ce que le membre se mette à violacer. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair jusqu'au sang, lentement et tendrement. Cette situation lui était plus qu'insupportable mais pour une fois, il se taisait, conscient que gâcher le plaisir de la rebelle ne lui causerait que des problèmes supplémentaires.

_- Je n'ai pas voulu lui causer trop de dommages, _entama-t-elle_. Je suis certain que tôt où tard, de votre plein gré, vous vous en servirez pour assouvir mon désir. Quand je posséderai enfin votre âme et votre corps, complètement et sans rémission. Nous passerons du bon temps, Drek, je m'en réjouis déjà._  
La pression sur son appendice se relâcha et les sensations commencèrent à revenir comme la marée recouvre son territoire. La sale petite garce, pensa-t-il. Ses lèvres étaient sèches mais il continua de parler.  
_- J'ai hâte... d'y être. Ne peut-on pas... accélérer les choses ?_  
Sa voix était hachée par ses halètements tourmentés.  
_- Vous ne savourez pas assez l'instant présent, officier. Moi si._  
_- Désolé de montrer... autant d'empressement, Elna... mais je suis assez pressé, une mission de la plus haute importance m'attend... pour le compte de l'Empereur... je ne voudrais pas me mettre en retard !_  
_- Je ne vois pas le temps passer avec vous, Drek. Vous êtes un amour. M'en direz vous plus sur votre mission ou resterez-vous borné comme un Bantha ? Notez que cela ne me gêne pas, car je finirai par le savoir. C'était simplement histoire de pimenter notre conversation._  
_- Vous êtes bien... rapide, jolie rebelle. Nous en sommes... à peine aux préliminaires._  
Elle fit une petite moue de mépris.  
_- Excusez-moi, Drek. Continuons donc !_

Il sentit des électrodes se poser sur ses tempes. Le matériel lourd. Si elles étaient aussi perfectionnées que celle conçues par l'Empire, l'officier savait qu'il avait du mouron à se faire. Mais dans l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, plus rien ne lui importait, ni la vie, ni la mort, ni rien du tout. Sauf une seule et unique chose : ne rien révéler. Qu'était sa vie ? Rien. Qu'était l'Empire ? Tout. Il ne fallait pas sacrifier l'Empire pour un individu, aussi précieux soit-il. Il aurait bien tenté le grand plongeon dans le gouffre dont on ne revient pas, mais les rebelles avaient prit soin de retirer sa fausse dent remplie de cyanure. Pourtant, Marlek l'avait assemblé avec le plus grand soin, à partir de matériaux indétectables de la plus haute technologie. Elle devait passer inaperçue sur tous les types de scans et de filtres, et assurer aux membres de l'Ubiqtorat de pouvoir choisir la fin de leur choix en cas de capture. Il fallait croire que la technologie rebelle était bien avancée. Drek ne cessait de dire qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la menace terroriste. Il avait maintenant la preuve flagrante de son raisonnement, et ce depuis toujours. L'Empire avait sans doute du matériel de pointe, mais cette gangrène réussissait toujours à s'en procurer une partie, par quelque moyen détourné que ce soit. Il fallait compter avec ça maintenant.

Un déclic coupa le fil de sa pensée et quelques secondes après, son cerveau sembla exploser. Une douleur aiguë et inhumaine, pire que si une lame traversait et retraversait son cerveau sans s'arrêter. Il poussa un hurlement si fort qu'Elna en fut presque effrayée. Presque. Elle sourit et entreprit de monter le niveau d'intensité de l'appareil. Cette fois-ci, Drek pu différencier avec une précision inouïe l'explosion de chacune des cellules de son cerveau. Elles ne semblaient pas exploser toutes ensemble, non, toutes crevaient comme des bulles qui remontent à la surface d'un verre de champagne (Corellien, cela dit), les unes après les autres et cet effet démultipliait la torture par un million. Quand ses poumons se furent vidés de tout leur oxygène, l'officier se surprit à hurler encore. Son mental était à bout, mais le temps était loin encore ou il révélerait les sombres complots de l'Empereur. Le petit manège de la rebelle dura un temps indéterminé mais dans sa souffrance proche de la folie, Drek constata qu'il durait bien plus longtemps que les précédents jeux. Son corps lui faisait hurler des mots qu'il n'aurait pas prononcé en temps normal : des supplications implorant la pitié. La pitié était un sentiment qui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps à travers l'univers. Et il savait en son âme et conscience que cela ne servait à rien et ne faisait qu'accroître le sadisme du tortionnaire. Elna avait encore augmenté l'appareil d'un cran et cette fois ci, le corps de l'officier jugea que trop, c'était trop, et il sombra dans un profond coma...

Il était allongé, semble-t-il. A même sur le sol, ou alors dans un lit très dur, et froid comme la mort. Le bandeau était toujours sur ses yeux. Ses coupures lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il ne sentait rien sur sa peau, soit qu'elle était devenue totalement insensible, soit qu'on l'avait entre temps revêtu d'habits ou d'une couverture. Il tendit ce qui lui restait d'oreilles et analysa la pièce. Il n'eu aucune difficulté à localiser la respiration d'une seconde personne, non loin de lui. Selon toute probabilité, c'était Elna. C'était elle qui s'occupait de son cas... mais il n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir une autre personne, plus compréhensive, plus amicale, prête à l'écouter et à l'aider, selon la vieille méthode de la dualité de personnalité. Un bourreau cruel et sadique et son opposé, dont le but était de soutirer la confiance du prisonnier. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_- Bonjour, officier._

Elna.

Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas changer son interlocutrice. D'un coté parce que l'officier aimait bien la jolie rebelle, de l'autre parce que de toute façon, il connaissait bien le procédé et n'aurait pas craqué pour autant. Il se releva tout doucement et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'Elna accourre pour lui apporter son aide.

_- Attendez, Drek, je vais vous aider.  
- Non... souffla-t-il.  
- Comme vous voulez..._ répondit Elna, pour le moins vexée.  
_- Ce serait contraire aux règles de la galanterie et du savoir-vivre._

L'officier se força à sourire alors qu'il faisait des efforts désespérés pour se mettre d'aplomb. Ses jambes étaient faibles et refusaient d'exécuter correctement les ordres de son cerveau. Il se reprit à plusieurs fois, d'autant plus gauchement que ses yeux ne pouvaient rien voir. Une fois debout, ses jambes tremblèrent de plus belle et son corps oscilla vers l'avant de façon dangereuse. Un afflux trop rapide de sang dans le crâne lui fit soudain tourner la tête et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Son corps s'effondra comme une masse devenue soudain inerte et sans vie. Il bascula de tout son poids en avant... et fut rattrapé de justesse par la rebelle. Elle encaissa le choc sans broncher et enserra le torse de l'officier dans ses petits bras.

Une porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs soldats rebelles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, l'arme au poing.  
_- Un problème, mademoiselle ?_ s'enquit l'un d'eux.  
_- Aucun à part votre présence, retournez à votre poste.  
- Voulez-vous que nous vous aidions à...  
- Je vous ai donné un ordre !_ aboya-t-elle.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce était à nouveau redevenue le terrain de chasse d'Elna. Son terrain favori et elle comptait bientôt agrémenter son tableau de chasse avec la tête de l'officier Drek. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes dans mes bras._

L'officier avait reprit connaissance mais il était encore trop faible pour parler, encore moins pour bouger et tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte féminine. Son esprit n'était que chaos et à travers ce chaos, il percevait la douce voix de la rebelle. Cette dernière supportait toujours le poids de Drek sans ciller. Sa main droite glissa le long de son dos et vint caresser les cheveux de l'officier, tendrement.

_- La... la... ne dites rien._

Ses pupilles étaient closes et pourtant, il semblait deviner la silhouette de celle qui le tenait dans ses bras. Une charmante extra-terrestre à la peau bleuté et douce, au regard transperçant et généreux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, comme dans son rêve. C'était bon de se laisser aller, de se sentir en sécurité. Sa voix était douce et ses gestes si tendres. Drek aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement.

_- Taun We..._ souffla-t-il.  
Elna enregistra mentalement le nom pour de plus amples recherches, avant de répondre.  
_- Il n'y a pas de Taun We dans cette pièce. Il n'y a que votre amie et confidente, Elna._  
L'officier reçut une décharge en plein cœur. Si même son esprit commençait à le tromper... il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte mais ses muscles ne lui répondirent pas... il voulut pleurer.  
_- Lâchez-moi, implora-t-il._

_- Ne faites pas l'enfant, si je vous lâche, vous allez tomber._

Arrivant au terme de ses forces, Elna l'accompagna doucement au sol et l'adossa contre une des parois métalliques. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et s'assit à coté de lui, posant sa main délicate sur sa jambe gauche. Même là, elle était encore trop près de lui à son goût. Mais il n'avait plus la force de rien faire, juste de se laisser aller, sa tête appuyée contre le métal froid, dodelinant de gauche à droite d'un air las. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, mais il ne sentait plus le bandeau. Elna avait du le lui enlever en l'amenant par terre.

_- Votre fille est vraiment charmante, officier.  
- Nooon..._ accusa-t-il d'une voix flétrie.  
_- Elle est plutôt intelligente pour son âge._  
Les lèvres de Drek tremblèrent et il se mura dans le silence.  
_- Je n'ai pas encore d'enfants, mais si je devais avoir une fille, j'aimerai qu'elle lui ressemble, vraiment._  
Toujours rien.  
_- Votre fille danse divinement bien, en tout cas. C'est une bonne idée que de l'avoir inscrite à ces cours._  
Le menton s'abaissa tristement.  
_- Je suis certaine qu'en grandissant, elle développera une profonde aversion pour votre exécrable empire. Qui sait si elle ne deviendra pas une grande rebelle, un jour. Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive, en tout cas. Elle le mérite. Quand son père et sa mère auront disparu, la pauvre petite aura besoin de nouveaux repères. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle obtienne le meilleur des enseignements, basé sur la justice et l'amour de la liberté._  
C'en était trop pour le cœur gonflé de l'officier.  
_- Un beau jour... nous nous reverrons... que ce soit dans ce monde... ou dans l'autre, en enfer... je jure sur la tête de ceux qui me sont le plus chers ... de vous faire payer..._  
_- Des menaces... c'est si bas. Je ne vous ai encore rien fait !_ lança Elna d'une voix innocente. _Je suis certain qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger. Je vous propose un choix... votre protégée et son bonheur ou bien l'empire que vous servez aveuglément. Regardez, Drek... dans ma main._

_  
_Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et la lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes. Mais il distingua ce que la rebelle agitait devant ses yeux : une photo de sa fille. Elle avait été prise par un badaud sur la demande de l'officier, un beau jour de permission sur Coruscant. Drek tenait sa fille entre les bras. Ils souriaient car c'était un jour spécial pour Daphné. Elle avait obtenu un A+ à son examen de fin d'année pour les jeunesses impériales. Elle agitait le diplôme du bout de son petit bras. Elle irradiait la joie.

_- Vous avez fouillé chez moi !  
- Un tout petit peu. Nous n'avons rien dérangé, c'est promis. Tenez, prenez-la._

Elle manipula les bracelets qui entravaient ses mains. Ils s'ouvrèrent comme par enchantement, quelques secondes plus tard. Drek aurait-il eu la force, à ce moment, de sauter sur la rebelle pour tenter de la tuer ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé à son sort, ni à la donne du problème. La rébellion ferait toujours pression sur lui et sa famille pour qu'il trahisse. Il prit la photo de la main d'Elna et la serra contre son cœur, en ce lieu sinistre, c'est tout ce qui lui restait de Daphné...

_- Regardez bien cette photo, officier et répondez à ma question quand vous vous sentirez prêt. Votre allégeance pour l'Empire vaut-il plus à vos yeux que l'amour que vous portez à votre petite protégée ?_  
La voix était calme et posée, la rebelle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle continua.  
_- Je sais que votre première réponse, bornée, sera celle que je n'attends pas. Vous êtes conditionné pour me répondre ainsi. On vous a inculqué de force les préceptes de l'Ordre Nouveau et vous les recrachez par tous les pores de votre peau. Tout suinte l'Empire en vous. Mais je sais qu'au fond de vous, si je réussis à décrasser cette couche de stupidité et d'aveuglément qui caractérise tout bon officier, je trouverai l'homme qui placera sa famille bien avant la cause qu'il sert._  
Elle regarda l'officier dans les yeux, des yeux affaiblis mais toujours vivaces. Elle lui sourit avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Toute provocation, toute sexualité avait quitté sa voix.  
_- Prenez votre temps, Drek. Pour l'amour de Dieu, prenez votre temps. Laissez décanter ce que je viens de vous dire. Je vais vous faire transférer dans une cellule plus confortable et je reviendrai dans la soirée._  
Elle fit un signe devant la caméra située tout en haut de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux gardes de tout à l'heure vinrent prendre les ordres.  
_- Direction bloc de détention 3-A, soldats._

Ils précédèrent l'officier rebelle et son prisonnier à travers un dédale de couloirs qui formaient un inextricable labyrinthe, dont la majeure partie baignait dans l'obscurité. Il faisait froid et humide et Drek se douta qu'ils devaient se trouver dans les sous-sols... mais de quelle planète ? Il regarda de droite à gauche, comme méditant sur une folle entreprise mais son attitude n'échappa pas à la rebelle.

_- N'y pensez même pas. Ces couloirs ne mènent nulle part, et toutes les intersections sont codées. Dans la perspective où je ne réussirai pas à vous arrêter avant, ce dont je doute. Affaibli comme vous l'êtes, ce ne serait même pas drôle, vraiment.  
- On peut toujours essayer, Elna. Maintenant que mes deux mains sont libres, je ressens une nouvelle vigueur.  
- Même avec les mains libres, vous n'êtes pas une menace pour moi. Je suis désolée de douter de votre machisme viril et poilu, mais... vous n'avez aucune chance._  
_- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

D'un geste rapide, mais moins rapide qu'il n'aurait voulu, il s'empara de l'arme du rebelle devant lui. Elle était encore à son étui et n'était pas maintenue par l'attache réglementaire. Drek l'avait remarqué depuis un bon bout de chemin. Le soldat paierait cher cette négligence. Il appuya sur la gâchette.  
L'arme resta muette, au grand désarroi de l'officier.

_- Voyons, Drek... me croyez-vous vraiment si naïve ?_ lui dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air de reproche.  
Il lâcha l'arme qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique.  
_- Tout était prévu et je voulais me rendre compte de quelle reste de velléité vous disposiez. Apparemment, j'ai légèrement sous-estimé votre capacité physique. Je ne referais plus cette erreur dorénavant._  
L'officier serra ses poings et les leva à la hauteur de son visage.  
_- Il va falloir me passer sur le corps, maintenant._  
Elna soupira bruyamment en levant ses yeux au ciel.  
_- Vous voulez jouer ? Et bien nous jouerons... tous les deux._  
Elle fit signe aux deux soldats de s'écarter, ce qu'ils firent en maugréant quelque peu. Puis, fixant Drek droit dans les yeux, elle entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux.  
_- Laissez-moi quelques secondes, Drek... je suis toute à vous, mon chou.  
- La galanterie aura raison de nous, les hommes.  
- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui auraient attendu pour m'attaquer, comme vous faites.  
- Vous êtes prête ?_

Elna fit signe que oui. Si l'officier n'était pas trop sûr de venir à bout des deux soldats, il était au moins certain de se venger sur la jeune rebelle, un peu trop présomptueuse à son goût. Il se concentra sur chacun de ses muscles, les échauffant par de petites contractions.

_- Honneur à vous,_ commença Drek.

Elna ne tarda pas, elle envoya de la jambe avant un coup de pied frontal avec une violence et une rapidité inouïe. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'esquiver et cette attaque parfaite le décontenança. Il profita de l'élan de son coup de pied pour lui décocher une droite au niveau de la tête. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait au tour des soldats, avec un peu de chance. Son poing ne rencontra que du vide. La tête d'Elna avait disparue de son champ de vision. Mettant justement à profit son élan, elle avait enchaîné sur un coup de pied retourné avec une surprenante désinvolture. Celui-ci atteignit son but : le ventre de l'officier.  
Il y eut un bruit sec suivi d'un cri. Drek encaissa du mieux qu'il pu, c'est à dire mal car il ne s'y attendait pas. La rebelle aurait largement eu le temps de le finir, mais elle prit un malin plaisir à le laisser espérer. Quand la douleur se fut dissipée, il ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire amusé à Elna.

_- Vous êtes rapide pour une rebelle !  
- Allez, ne faites pas votre macho, vous savez que je suis plus forte que vous._  
_- Vous êtes forte, mais je doute que vous preniez le dessus sur moi._

Il envoya à son adversaire un coup de pied latéral puissant et rapide, qu'Elna vit arriver longtemps à l'avance. Elle absorba le choc de l'impact en se déplaçant sur le coté et saisit sa jambe, avant de le balayer au sol et de lui faire une clef de jambe. Les os grincèrent un peu et Drek frappa au sol de douleur.

_- C'est tout ce qu'on vous enseigne à l'Académie ?_

Honteux, l'officier se tu. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait rien dire car il gémissait de douleur. Elna lâcha sa prise et se remit en garde. Enervé, Drek se remit d'aplomb aussi vite qu'il le pu. Son corps commençait à lui obéir comme par le passé : avec perfection. Il enchaîna une série de rapides coups de poing et de pieds pour déborder la rebelle. Cette dernière para avec une précision remarquable chacun de ses coups. A la fin, elle contre-attaqua et Drek n'eut même pas le loisir de réagir. Elle le neutralisa au niveau des parties, comme elle aimait à le faire et enchaîna sur un coup de poing doublé au niveau du visage. L'officier vacilla sous les impacts et Elna le prit violemment à la gorge, avant de le plaquer avec une violence folle contre la paroi métallique. Elle enserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les gargouillements affolés de sa victime.

_- Echec et mat, Drek, fini de jouer maintenant._

Elna relâcha son étreinte et l'officier s'affala au sol. Elle fit signe aux soldats qui s'étaient écartés. L'un d'eux sortit une paire de bracelets métalliques et enserra ses poignets. Ils le relevèrent avec une délicatesse toute bourrue et le petit groupe se dirigea vers les quartiers de haute sécurité. Drek avait perdu, et ce sentiment d'échec lui était insupportable. Sa sortie d'école remontait à loin, et il était encore faible de l'interrogatoire, mais il aurait dû vaincre la rebelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être que le temps était venu de se remettre en question.  
Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il avait été conduit dans une petite pièce plus confortable que la précédente : une couche sommaire l'attendait et la luminosité était moins agressive. Les gardes et leur officier avaient disparus et il se retrouvait seul face à ses pensées. Mais celles-ci attendraient un peu. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit et s'effondra, l'obscurité bienfaisante ne tarda pas à recouvrir son âme fatiguée...

**Chapitre 5. Préparatifs**

Le Général était dans son élément et ses yeux s'animaient quand il parlait.

_- Vous avez sur cet écran la carte géophysique de Tatooine. Imprégnez-vous en. Comme vous le constatez, il n'y a que deux choses à la surface de cette maudite planète : du sable et... encore du sable. Le désert recouvre une grande partie de la planète, et les montagnes rocailleuses le reste. Si une intervention doit avoir lieu, il faut vous mettre en tête que les conditions ne seront pas optimums._

Un petit point rouge clignota sur la carte et le général effectua un zoom dessus.

_- Voilà Mos Esley, l'une des principales villes de cette planète de sauvages. Nous avons joué de chance sur ce coup-ci : une cellule rebelle a été mise sous surveillance il y a quelques semaines par des collaborateurs de l'Ubiqtorat. Et il s'avère que cette cellule s'est "excitée" justement dans le créneau horaire où l'officier Drek pourrait avoir atterrit sur Tatooine. C'est une chance, ça nous fait gagner du temps et des investigations. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont filé certains des terroristes, avec succès. Un avant-poste rebelle vient d'être découvert, quelque part au milieu du désert, bien dissimulé par la rocaille environnante. Il ne doit pas être le seul, évidemment, mais il y a de fortes chances que l'officier soit retenu là-bas... momentanément, du moins. L'avant-poste se situe en plein territoire Hutt et je présume que les rebelles doivent payer une taxe exorbitante pour profiter d'une couverture comme celle du seigneur du crime local. Tatooine est une planète aux moeurs assez libres, éloignée du joug impérial, mais elle n'en reste pas moins territoire de l'Empire. Nos ennemis ne prendront pas le risque d'y rester indéfiniment, avec leur précieuse capture. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, tout au plus, il sera transféré en toute sécurité vers une destination inconnue mais sûre, et nous aurons bien du mal à localiser et extraire l'officier, alors. Nous devons jouer la carte de la discrétion, absolument. C'est pour cela que les forces impériales locales n'ont pas été contactées. Je mettrai ma main au feu que la garnison impériale est infestée de rebelles et d'espions à la solde du crime organisé. L'Errinic est en simple mission de protection d'un convoi de ravitaillement, nous nous poserons sur Tatooine en toute discrétion. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont déjà tout préparé pour notre arrivée._

Il fit une pause, regardant ses soldats, avant de continuer.

_- Nous arriverons de nuit. Nous lancerons l'assaut à l'aube. C'est le meilleur moment pour surprendre totalement l'ennemi. Ceux qui ont veillé seront physiquement épuisés. Les autres, réveillés dans leur sommeil, seront mentalement inaptes à faire face à notre assaut efficace et impitoyable. N'ayez aucune pitié car eux n'en auront aucune. Ne pensez pas à faire de prisonniers, les mines de sel aux confins de l'Empire en regorgent déjà. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a toujours un ou deux rebelles qui jouent les morts. Nous pourrons toujours en retirer quelque chose... enfin par nous j'entends les services spécialisés de l'Ubiqtorat. D'ailleurs, j'attends en ce moment l'arrivée des clichés pris par leurs efficaces agents. Ca ne devrait plus tarder._

Un appareil à la droite du général émit un bip long et plusieurs courts. L'homme s'empressa d'appuyer sur plusieurs des touches de la console et la ville de Mos Esley s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une série de clichés. La base ennemie était moyennement grande, enclavée dans une passe montagneuse qui donnait sur un des plus grands déserts de la planète. Les photos étaient prises de très loin et, malgré un zoom maximum, on ne distinguait les formes qu'avec peine. Cependant, il faudrait bien s'en contenter. Le général resta pensif quelques instants avant de désigner une sorte de passe qui jaillissait d'un plateau, légèrement en hauteur des premiers toits de la base ennemie.

_- Si j'en juge par ce cliché, le meilleur moyen d'investir la base en toute efficacité est de passer par les hauteurs. Nous ne pouvons pas descendre en rappel, et cette petite corniche semble à première vue... impraticable. Les rebelles doivent le savoir, ils n'auraient pas installé leur base à cet endroit sinon. Elle ne semble pas garder. Nous aurons de grandes difficultés à la parcourir sans déclencher l'alerte. Je crains par-dessus tout les écroulements de pierres qui peuvent nous trahir. De plus, nous serons à découvert et visibles durant le temps que prendra notre descente, en espérant qu'elle soit rapide. Par contre, si nous arrivons à faire comme je dis, la victoire est assurée d'avance. Nous débarquerons par les toits et prendrons rapidement le contrôle de la base, en exterminant rapidement les moyens de communication et les ennemis qui se dresseront devant nous. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat estiment leur nombre autour de la cinquantaine. L'agent que nous recherchons devrait être facile à localiser une fois à l'intérieur._

Il stoppa et fit un tour de table, notant quelques expressions de réprobation.

_- Je sais que nous en sommes capables... nos entraînements quotidiens ne laisse plus aucune place au doute. Nous réussirons là ou les autres échoueront. Et même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre une fois sur place, nous en trouverions un. N'oubliez pas qui nous sommes ! Je ne suis pas idéaliste, ni même optimiste. Juste réaliste. J'ai vu les prouesses que chacun d'entre vous était capable. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, l'Agent Drek Svar est déjà libéré et je vois déjà les belles médailles qui brilleront sur vos uniformes._

Les expressions de désaveu disparurent très vite.

_- Bien, je veux que, durant le trajet vers Tatooine, vous preniez le maximum de repos possible. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour cette mission. Plus d'entraînement, donc, jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé avec cette mission de routine. Nous ferons un autre briefing avant de quitter le destroyer, quand nous serons proches de notre destination et avec de plus amples renseignements. A bientôt, soldats._

Ben déambulait à travers les coursives du super destroyer, désoeuvré. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de ne rien faire, et cela l'irritait. Les entraînements et les révisions lui prenaient tout son temps libre, c'est pour cela que tous les soldats du groupe d'élite faisaient preuve d'une efficacité totale. Toute leur vie, leurs actes, leur volonté étaient tournés vers l'accomplissement ultime, pour l'Empereur et pour l'Empire. Comme convenu, Ben retrouva son ami Berek dans une des salles de repos du vaisseau. La salle de repos en question tenait plus du bar de quartier que de la salle de repos, néanmoins. Dans une ambiance feutrée, gradés et moins gradés s'accordaient un temps de repos, autour d'un verre et avec leurs connaissances. Berek se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, très bien entouré. Deux jeunes cadettes buvaient ses paroles comme sorties de la bouche de l'Empereur. Il était en train de leur conter une de ses périlleuses missions sur une planète lointaine et hostile. Berek possédait un bel organe vocal qui charmait son entourage. En plus de ça, il fallait avouer qu'il était solidement charpenté. Un menton carré, des épaules si épaisses qu'elles pouvaient chacune supporter le poids d'un Bantha, des pectoraux à peine contenus par sa combinaison, des bras... mon dieu ce n'était plus des bras, et des jambes puissantes qui semblaient s'accrocher au sol comme les racines d'un arbre. Bref, Berek était aux anges et sa petite compagnie aussi. Son ami Ben hésita à le déranger, mais après tout...

_- ... à ce moment, je saisis le cou de mon agresseur et je le lance dans la cuve de produits chimiques, et...  
- Salut Berek !  
- ... une compagnie entière de rebelles me fonce dessus et...  
- Hum... Berek ?  
- ... j'appuie sur la détente et... ah, pardon Ben, excuse-moi, j'étais pris dans mon histoire !_  
_- Oui je vois ça. Tu oublies de leur dire comment je t'ai sauvé la vie dans ce quartier mal famé de Duros. Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ taquina Ben.  
Berek le foudroya du regard.  
_- Ah oui, en effet..._ grogna-t-il.  
Il marqua une petite pause avant de sourire.  
_- Les filles, je vous présente mon grand ami Ben, ensemble, on en a vécu des vertes et des pas mûres ! Viens te joindre à nous, l'ami. Les filles, faites-lui une petite place._

De toute évidence, la présence de Ben ne les laissa pas non plus indifférentes et elles s'empressèrent de lui laisser une place. La rencontre de soldats d'élite comme eux ne devait pas se faire souvent à bord de l'Errenic. Berek avait une théorie qui se justifiait souvent : les jeunes cadettes, si sérieuses en temps de travail, étaient tout l'opposé quand elles étaient en repos, c'est à dire indisciplinées et légères. Enfin c'était sa théorie.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment en compagnie des deux jeunes filles, avant qu'elles ne soient obligées de reprendre leur poste. Elles convinrent d'un autre rendez-vous avec les deux membres de l'Escadron Ender et prirent congés d'eux. Berek et Ben discutèrent encore quelques temps de leur mission, avant de constater qu'Emon était aussi dans la pièce, et de l'inviter à leur table. Ben fit les présentations.

_- Ah oui, fit Berek. Je vous ai vu dans la salle de briefing._  
_- Je vous reconnaît aussi_, rétorqua Emon. _Votre silhouette ne m'a pas laissé indifférent, mais prenez cela dans le bon sens. Vous êtes assez... unique !_  
_- Oui, je sais, j'ai une intelligence assez aiguisée et mes conseils sont..._  
_- Heu, Berek... il parle de ta musculature_, coupa Ben.  
Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses propres biceps, puis sur ceux de son ami et constata avec regrets qu'il avait encore des efforts à faire. Emon aussi d'ailleurs.  
_- Vous accepterez bien un verre, Emon._  
_- Merci, avec grand plaisir, Berek._  
Il se leva et partit commander au bar, d'un pas lourd et massif.  
_- Un gars génial,_ commenta Ben... _et mon grand ami.  
- J'espère ne pas m'imposer dans votre petit groupe._  
_- Ne vous en faites pas.  
- Parce que je sais pertinemment que si la situation était inversée, je verrais d'un oeil méfiant un étranger s'immiscer au sein de mon groupe._  
_- Nous ne sommes pas à l'Ubiqtorat, ici. Nous sommes plus... cool. Détendez-vous, officier, je vous présenterai dans la journée au reste du groupe. Vous verrez..._  
_- Merci, Ben.  
-De plus, vous n'êtes pas un bureaucrate, vous êtes de l'Oméga Force. Votre réputation vous a précédé ici, et tous mes camarades n'attendent plus que de vous connaître._  
Emon lui adressa son premier sourire.  
_- Enfin ! Il en faut du temps pour vous arracher un sourire, à vous autres de l'Ubiqtorat !_

Berek revint avec quelques verres remplis d'un liquide ambré qui exhalait des relents d'alcool. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs expériences, débattirent sur plusieurs techniques d'intervention en poupe dans leur escadron respectif, puis les breuvages aidant, se confièrent un peu plus intimement. Puis ils emmenèrent le nouvel arrivant rencontrer les autres membres de l'Escadron Ender. Tout se passa bien, malgré les appréhensions d'Emon et il fut vite intégré. Les hommes de l'Ender ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de l'Oméga Force. La fatigue s'installant au cours des heures, ils se séparèrent et s'en allèrent trouver un peu de repos dans leur chambre respective. Le grand jour était pour ce soir...

**Chapitre 6. Chantage**

Il se trouvait dans une belle et grande prairie. Le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant onduler la végétation. Un soleil fier dardait ses rayons chaleureux sur Drek. Les senteurs et les parfums lui montaient aux narines, l'enivrant de leur suave douceur. Devant lui, Taun We le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

_- C'est un... rêve,_ hésita-t-il.  
Un frémissement dans la robe de la Kaminienne.  
_- Je suis toujours dans ma cellule, et vous, toujours sur Kamino..._  
Elle secoua la tête d'un air négatif.  
_- Quelle différence entre le rêve et la réalité, officier ? Ce n'est que votre cerveau qui interprète les données différemment, le rêve n'est que la continuité d'une forme de pensée. Un état second pendant lequel votre psyché est totalement libéré... et totalement réceptif._  
Sa voix était toujours aussi douce que le jour où il l'avait quitté.  
_- Alors je ne rêve pas ?_  
_- Vous rêvez, mais en ce moment, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Votre cerveau a répondu à mon... appel. Mais il l'interprète à sa façon. J'aimerais tellement être avec vous en ce moment, Drek._  
Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air étonné. Un rêve ? Cela semblait si réel.  
_- Il n'était écrit nulle part dans les archives que votre peuple possédait ce... pouvoir._  
_- Vous avez encore bien des choses à apprendre, officier. Et ce que vous appelez "pouvoir" n'est qu'une des nombreuses capacités de nos cerveaux. Vous la possédez aussi, mais elle n'est pas active, malheureusement.  
- Où êtes-vous, Taun We ?  
- Quelle importance, je sais moi, où vous êtes. Je sais ce qu'on vous a fait enduré. Vous êtes courageux, officier. Si je pouvais être à vos cotés pour vous apporter mon réconfort..._  
_- Mais vous l'êtes... et ça m'apporte un peu de bonheur._  
Elle approcha sa main et caressa la joue de l'officier, comme avec regrets. Ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse.  
_- Je vous quitte officier, votre psyché s'affaiblit, vous allez vous réveiller. Ne m'oubliez pas._  
_- Non... attendez, Taun We... vous... non !_  
L'image de la jolie extra-terrestre se dissipa dans la plaine. Celle-ci commença à fondre dans le néant et c'est à ce moment que Drek se réveilla. Il était baigné de sueur, allongé en travers de son lit de fortune. Il se mit en tailleur dessus et souffla pensivement le nom de sa kaminienne.

Il ne perçut que bien tard la présence de la rebelle, qui l'épiait depuis un coin de la pièce.  
_- Vos rêves sont édifiants, officier. Je me suis renseigné sur votre... Taun We, c'est ça ?_  
Drek serra les dents de colère.  
_- Aux dernières nouvelles, l'assistante du premier ministre de la lointaine planète Kamino, je me trompe ?_  
Il ne répondit rien.  
_- D'après nos espions, elle n'est plus sur sa planète natale. Vous faites chavirer bien des coeurs, Drek. Elle court, votre Kaminienne, elle court vous délivrer des griffes de vos bourreaux ! Si ce n'est pas touchant...  
- Taun We..._  
_- Si vous étiez n'importe quel officier, j'aurais affirmé que cette relation... si charmante... n'était nouée que parce que votre mission l'exigeait. Une superbe informatrice, assistante du premier ministre, en plus ! Mais je sens quelque chose dans votre voix. Je jurerais qu'elle ne vous laisse pas indifférente._  
_- Vous vous trompez, Elna._  
_- Qui croyez-vous tromper ? Certainement pas moi, officier. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas si insensible aux charmes féminins. Ca me laisse mes chances.  
- A ce stade, ce n'est même plus un rêve, c'est une... chimère.  
- N'oubliez pas, Drek... je n'en ai pas fini avec vous._  
Elle marqua une pause.  
_- Alors, officier ? Je suis ici pour votre réponse..._

Il ferma les yeux, oubliant pendant quelques secondes la présence de la rebelle. Un souvenir remonta en lui et explosa comme une bulle de champagne à la surface d'une coupe. Il prenait place dans les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat, quelques mois auparavant. Aenelia et Drek se trouvaient face à face, dans une petite salle de repos aménagée tout spécialement pour les officiers des Renseignements Impériaux. Il faisait bon venir s'y détendre et cela arrivait fréquemment que plusieurs hauts membres se rencontrent, malgré l'immensité des lieux et la diversité des horaires. Un bar avait été aménagé avec un grand raffinement même si, au grand regret de tous, il n'était autorisé à servir que des boissons faiblement alcoolisées (dont le célèbre champagne Correllien) En cette heure tardive, donc, alors que le soleil d'été léchait la surface de Coruscant de ses derniers rayons, la jeune recrue et son ami de toujours avaient entamé une conversation des plus sérieuses.

_- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète, Drek ?  
- Et comme toujours je vous répondrai oui, Aenelia._  
Elle chercha la meilleure façon de tourner la chose.  
_- Je sais que vous aimez votre fille par-dessus tout.  
- Venez-en au fait.  
- Si vous étiez obligé de la sacrifier pour que l'Ordre Nouveau puisse prospérer... seriez-vous capable de le faire, officier ? En auriez-vous le courage ?_  
Drek réfléchit un long moment.  
_- Je vous demande quelque chose de terrible, je le sais.  
- Vous me connaissez bien, maintenant. Réfléchissez un peu à la réponse que je vous donnerai._  
_- Et bien... vous me répondriez avec tout le sérieux du monde que chacun en cette terre est destiné à la mort, qu'elle vienne tôt ou qu'elle vienne tard. Que rien n'est au-dessus de l'idéologie impériale, pas même les êtres vivants, qui ne sont que de chair et de sang. Que votre famille peut être sacrifiée sur l'autel d'une cause supérieure, qui transcende de loin la volonté humaine. Oui, je crois que vous me répondriez ainsi._  
Elle laissa passer un peu de temps avant d'insister, avec sa moue coquine.  
_- Alors ?  
- Vous avez votre réponse, Aenelia._  
_- Je le savais, officier. Je commence à bien vous connaître, à présent, non ? _(elle lui envoya un coup de coude malicieux)  
Sur le coup, il doutait bien de sa motivation à sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le léger tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il lui répondait. C'est un dilemme que Drek ne voulait pas se poser. S'il existait un dieu protecteur des êtres qui chérissent leur famille, alors un tel choix ne se présenterait jamais à lui. Cela n'arriverait jamais, non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

Mais c'était arrivé.  
Sa fille ou son amour pour l'Ordre Nouveau.  
Il ne lui restait aucune carte à jouer, cette fois-ci. Pas le plus petit atout caché au fond de sa manche. L'histoire allait mal se terminer et Drek le redoutait. Il pensa une dernière fois à Aenelia et fixa la rebelle d'un regard haineux.

_- Ma réponse ? Celle que vous n'attendez certainement pas : je choisis la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie et je vous maudit tous autant que vous êtes. Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de ma fille, je vous poursuivrai jusque dans l'autre vie s'il le faut. Je vous ferai payer. Et si je suis obligé d'attendre que vous passiez dans l'autre monde, je jure que ce sera de la main de mes camarades. Ils vous traqueront bien après ma mort et sauront me venger. Comme vous vous plaisez à le penser, ce ne sont que des machines froides et sans âmes, aussi, soyez assurée que la galaxie entière ne sera pas assez grande pour que vous puissiez vous y terrer. Et quand vous basculerez dans le néant, je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour transformer votre au-delà en enfer. Vous n'aurez plus jamais de répit, plus jamais. Je vous crache à la figure, Elna, je n'ai pas peur de vous ni de vos petits instruments de torture. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion véreux sur un échiquier pourri et je vous hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Regardez dans mon regard et plongez votre âme dans mon âme, si vous n'avez pas peur. Espèce de charogne refoulée qui se complait dans sa fiente et ses défouloirs sadiques, vous êtes l'image même de la rébellion pour moi. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de vous voir dans la situation inverse, en train d'expier vos fautes de la pire manière qui soit. Vous n'êtes plus un être humain, Elna, vous êtes un détritus de la société et l'uniforme que vous portez n'arrive même pas à cacher la souillure de votre âme. Touchez donc à ma protégée, c'est tout ce que votre intelligence chaotique a trouvé de mieux à faire. Vous n'êtes bonne qu'à ça de toute façon, vos jeux cruels n'ont aucun effet sur moi, car je vous suis supérieur en tout et vous ne l'avez pas encore compris. J'ai gagné, vous avez perdu. Misérable vermine, je vous méprise, je vous abhorre, je vous vomis par tous les orifices, je vous exècre, soyez damnée !_

L'officier reprit son souffle, haletant devant une Elna impassible.

_- Et vous croyez avoir le choix, Drek ? Je vais en finir avec vous avant de toucher à votre fille. Je vous réduirai en loque humaine, de sorte que vous n'aurez plus que les yeux pour pleurer quand je vous montrerai le spectacle de votre protégée torturée. Et j'y prendrai du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous réagirez face aux hurlements de souffrance de vos proches. Si même vous serez encore en état de réagir, car vous n'aurez plus de l'être humain que le nom. Et ces images et ces hurlements vous poursuivront toute votre vie, si je décide de ne pas y mettre un terme. Vous serez hanté à jamais, jusque dans cet au-delà que vous me promettez infernal. Nous verrons qui de nous deux gagnera à ce petit jeu._  
_- Allez-y_ ! hurla l'officier dans un grognement féroce. _Je n'ai pas peur !_

Elna leva une main en l'air et plusieurs gardes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils passèrent à tabac l'agent des renseignements jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans une profonde inconscience.

_- Ca suffit. Attachez-le et amenez TOUT mes outils. J'ai bien dit TOUT. Lancez la procédure de capture et ramenez-moi sa fille dans les plus brefs délais. Vivante. Exécution._

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement puis quittèrent la pièce. Elna fixa l'officier inanimé.

_- C'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, trésor. Votre réputation n'est plus à refaire. Mais la mienne non plus et je jure que vous finirez par céder. Dormez bien... le pire est devant vous..._

**Chapitre 7. A l'assaut !**

Le matériel était fin près. Les paquetages avaient été vérifiés et revérifiés de nombreuses fois. Les armes avaient été démontées, graissées et remontées avec minutie, puis réglées avec patience. Les armures, légères et souples, avaient été ajustées avec précision. Les moyens de communication avaient été contrôlés, puis cryptés. Le briefing avait été complété et précisé, les ordres étaient clairs. Tout était près, jusqu'à l'antique tradition du motif peinturluré sur l'épaulette gauche des armures. Pour certains, c'était des têtes de mort, pour d'autre des corps de femmes nues. Tous ces signes étaient un peu leur porte-bonheur, et la hiérarchie tolérait ce petit manquement à la discipline impériale.  
A l'heure prévue, ils s'embarquèrent dans des petites capsules de sauvetage qui s'éjectèrent vers la surface de la grande planète jaune, selon un angle et une courbure précis. Aucun dispositif de surveillance ne détecta ces petites sphères qui fonçaient vers Tatooine. Elles ne survolèrent aucune grande ville et furent à peine aperçues par des troupeaux de Banthas indolents. Elles se posèrent (le mot était trop doux, même si les capsules étaient équipées de rétro propulseurs) en plein désert, à quelques kilomètres des montagnes qu'ils devraient escalader pour surprendre l'ennemi dans son sommeil.  
Après s'être extraits sans grande difficulté des capsules, ils se dirigèrent vers la rocaille. Ils s'espacèrent chacun par rapport aux autres d'une dizaine de mètres et respectèrent le silence radio jusqu'en contrebas de la pente. Une vingtaine de petits points noirs entreprirent ensuite l'ascension du talus rocheux, vers le plateau qui dominait la base rebelle. Ce ne fut pas sans difficultés. Malgré leur expérience et les précautions prises, ils ne purent empêcher quelques cailloux de se détacher et de rouler avec fracas le long de la pente. Ben faillit même basculer à un moment, ce qui aurait infiniment compliqué les choses, mais heureusement le bras puissant de son ami Berek le retint. Il fallait espérer que les rebelles n'aient pas installé de capteurs de ce coté de la montagne. Après quarante minutes d'une pénible ascension, la petite troupe extenuée s'accordait quelques minutes de repos, au bord du plateau. N'aurait été leur condition physique, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin. Seule une escouade d'élite aurait pu affronter ce talus rocailleux sans abandonner en cours de route. Ben était essoufflé, mais pas tant que son ami Berek. Au même niveau d'entraînement, son ami devait en plus se trimbaler les cents et quelques kilos de sa masse corporelle. Ben était plus léger et plus rapide que son compagnon. Dans l'ensemble, les hommes de l'escadron Ender étaient polyvalents, mais chacun au sein de cet escadron avait sa spécialité. Les tireurs d'élite côtoyaient les combattants au corps à corps, les spécialistes en informatique, les experts en minage et démolition et toutes les spécialités qui faisaient qu'en fin de compte, l'escadron Ender s'en sortait toujours quoi qu'il advienne.  
Le signal du départ fut donné par Berek, le plus gradé et le plus ancien des forces spéciales. Ils parcoururent rapidement le plateau et se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez avec les premiers toits de l'installation rebelle. La corniche était bien plus terrible que ce qu'ils n'avaient cru jusqu'alors. En plus de descendre par endroits de plusieurs mètres à pic, elle ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètres de largeur. Tout en bas, la base ennemie dormait tranquillement. Quelques lumières vacillaient par endroits, mais l'installation était plongée dans l'obscurité. Quelques soldats montaient la garde en haut d'un mirador qui surplombait l'entrée principale. Une petite navette attendait, solitaire, au milieu de la cour centrale...

_- Il faudra neutraliser la navette dans les plus brefs délais_, ordonna Berek. _Je ne tiens pas à voir notre objectif s'envoler dès que nous aurons les yeux tournés._  
Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent.  
_- Bon, les snipers, en place,_ continua-t-il. _D'ici, vous aurez un angle de vue parfait. Messieurs, de la précision et du sang-froid, comme d'habitude. Bonne chance. Les autres avec moi._

_  
_Quatre silhouettes se détachèrent du groupe. Les snipers, deux, étalèrent sur le sol des matelas avant de s'allonger dessus, tout en paramétrant leurs armes. Les observateurs, deux aussi, se positionnèrent chacun à coté de leur tireur. L'un s'équipa de puissantes macro jumelles et l'autre déballa une station portative de correction au tir. Ils avaient pour mission de prendre en compte tous les paramètres météo (vent, température, pression atmosphérique, humidité, site, lumière…) pour donner aux tireurs leur affichage lunette, et aussi de les renseigner sur les moindres détails de la scène. Les snipers étaient souvent amenés à subir « l'effet tunnel », c'est à dire que leur attention se focalisait sur ce qu'ils voyaient dans leur lunette et rien d'autre. Les tireurs avaient besoin de leurs observateurs, et vice-versa. L'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. Accessoirement, les observateurs jouaient également le rôle de coordonnateur, assurant la liaison radio avec le commandement, synchronisant le tir de leurs camarades et se chargeant de leur protection à courte portée.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'escadron peinait pour dévaler l'étroite corniche.  
_- Ne regardez pas en bas !_ conseilla Emon.

Ben avala sa salive et continua d'avancer. Ils étaient les uns derrière les autres et progressaient de profil. Tous avaient prit la peine d'accrocher un lien de survie entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du décrochement, la colonne stoppa. Berek observa le dénivelé avec attention.

_- C'est bon, ça passera._  
Il sortit de son sac une corde et un piolet automatique qu'il ficha dans la rocaille, sans un bruit. Il attacha l'extrémité de la corde et la fit descendre le long du dénivelé.  
_- En rappel, un pas un, en silence et rapidement. Et faites attention !_  
Il passa en premier pour donner l'exemple et glissa furtivement vers le bas. Les autres emboîtèrent le pas dès qu'il eut atteint le sol de la seconde corniche. Ce fut au tour de Ben, il s'approcha du rebord et se prépara à descendre. Il prit un peu d'élan et...  
_- Stop !_ cria Emon. _Il se passe quelque chose !  
- Quoi ?_ lança Ben, irrité d'avoir été stoppé.  
L'officier de l'Oméga Force lui désigna des points sombres, au loin, devant la base, qui progressaient non sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Soudain, des traits de laser jaillirent du mirador de la base rebelle. Qui qu'il fussent, la petite troupe avait été repérée. Ils répliquèrent aussitôt en visant la tourelle.  
_- Bordel de merde, que se passe-t-il en bas !_ hurla Berek.  
Emon fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement les assaillants. Sous la lueur d'une lune mourante et d'un soleil naissant, plusieurs éclats blancs lui arrivèrent dans les yeux. Des éclats blancs reflétés par des armures qui ne lui étaient pas indifférentes. Des armures de...  
_- Des Stormtroopers ! Ce sont des Impériaux !  
- Mais putain de dieu, à quoi jouent-ils ?  
- Ils sont une centaine, précisa Emon. Armés jusqu'aux dents.  
- Ils vont tout faire foirer, ces salopards !  
- Si ce n'est déjà fait,_ constata Ben.  
_- Dépêchons-nous de descendre, vite !_ ordonna Berek.  
Sur le bord du plateau qui dominait la base, les tireurs d'élite, passés leur surprise, ouvrirent un feu méthodique et efficace sur les silhouettes rebelles. Apparemment, du coté des Impériaux standards, la surprise de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls à vouloir investir la base les laissa de marbre...

**Chapitre 8. Nyaris**

Le lieutenant Nyaris observait sans surprise les traits de lumière qui jaillissaient du plateau. Une légère moue se dessina cependant sur son visage... les forces spéciales avaient été plus rapide que prévu : Nyaris les avait sous-estimé. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il serait le premier à pénétrer dans la base ennemie, ravissant la victoire au nez et à la barbe de ces présomptueux impériaux, qu'ils soient de l'Ubiqtorat ou de n'importe quelle force soi-disant "d'élite". Les hommes du lieutenant n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du portique principal. Les pertes avaient été légères, un mort et deux blessés qui avaient été laissés en arrière.

_- Parfait..._ souffla-t-il à son aide de camp.

Le lieutenant avait payé très cher cette information. Les Hutt n'avaient pas la réputation de vendre leurs renseignements, et surtout pas à l'Empire, aussi s'estimait-il heureux. Un agent mandaté par l'infâme Jabba-le-Hutt était venu le rencontrer la veille même, dans son bureau sur Mos Esley. Il prétendait avoir des informations de la plus haute importance à communiquer aux forces de l'Empire. Pendant une pleine heure, Nyaris tenta de négocier le prix exorbitant que l'agent réclamait. En fin de compte, il estima que le renseignement valait bien qu'il puise dans sa réserve personnelle, celle qu'il se constituait petit à petit en prélevant un pourcentage sur chaque transaction contrebandière dans l'astroport. En échange, il fermait les yeux, les siens et ceux des soldats dont il avait le commandement. Sans que le commandant en charge de la garnison de Mos Esley s'en rende compte. Evidemment, il aurait été très étonnant que le dit commandant ne reçoive pas lui-même de subsides, au vu de son grade et des liens qu'il aurait pu tisser avec un certain milieu...

Nyaris avait eu une petite conversation avec lui, des plus édifiantes…

_- Confiez-moi une centaine d'hommes pour une mission extraterritoriale en secteur Hutt.  
- Pour faire... quoi ?_ s'enquit le commandant.  
_- Détruire un avant-poste rebelle en secteur Y-21, près de la passe montagneuse.  
- Je comprends enfin tout...  
- Pardon, commandant ?_

Ce dernier tapota quelques touches sur le clavier de son ordinateur et tourna l'écran vers son lieutenant.

« _A l'attention du Commandant en charge de la garnison Impériale de Mos Esley  
__**SEGP10-02-2003 ; ICON ; 02:53BMUT ; 00.30RMUT**__  
Ordre formel et absolu de cantonner vos hommes sur l'astroport. Aucune initiative personnelle en-dehors de votre juridiction jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Priorité code rouge. Envoyeur : Ubiqtorat._ »

_- Ils savent aussi pour la base ennemie, et comme d'habitude, ils veulent s'en occuper eux-mêmes. Ils récolteront toute la gloire de cette opération et encore une fois, nous n'aurons été que des pantins qu'on manipule._  
Le lieutenant avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix amère. Son supérieur hocha la tête.  
_- Pourquoi devrai-je vous envoyer, lieutenant ?_  
_- Parce que mon contact m'a fourni tout un tas de renseignements qui font que je réussirai cette mission aussi facilement que n'importe quelle escouade d'élite... si vous m'en donnez les moyens.  
- Je présume que vous avez là une occasion unique de franchir quelques échelons_.  
_- Et vous aussi, commandant, ne dites pas le contraire. Une base ennemie anéantie par vos hommes, des prisonniers que vous remettrez avec fierté aux services compétents... et la fierté d'avoir cloué le bec à ces maudits de l'Ubiqtorat. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne resterez pas indéfiniment en charge de ce trou pourri, commandant._  
Le commandant s'humecta les lèvres.

_- J'attends autre chose de vous, cependant.  
- Je devine. S'il s'avérait que cette mission tourne mal, je prends sur moi la responsabilité de cette initiative._  
Il sortit un petit dictaphone de sa poche et le posa sur le bureau de son supérieur.  
_- Tout est là.  
- Parfait. Vous partez sur le champ. Vous arriverez sur les lieux au plus tard dans la matinée. Je fais équiper une centaine de mes hommes immédiatement. Vous disposerez de tout le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Réussissez cette mission, lieutenant. Rompez..._

Tout autour de lui, les tirs de laser fusaient mais ne semblaient vouloir toucher aucun de ses hommes. Il avait joué gros sur cette mission, il fallait non seulement qu'il la réussisse, mais qu'il fasse des prisonniers et qu'il limite aussi le nombre de ses pertes. A ces conditions seulement, il pourrait goûter à une carrière accélérée.

_- Plastiquez cette maudite porte_ ! ordonna Nyaris.  
_- A vos ordres !_

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, la lourde porte d'acier basculait sous le souffle de puissants explosifs. La voie était libre pour les troupes de l'Empire.

_- Rappelez-vous les consignes : les officiers ennemis doivent êtres capturés vivants ! Pour la gloire de l'Empereur, en avant !_

Une sourde rumeur naquit alors que la centaine de Stormtroopers investissait la base. Partout, le combat faisait rage, des corps tombaient, certains rebelles, d'autres impériaux. Des batailles rangées eurent lieux, durant lesquelles le nombre de tirs laser atteignait celui effarant de plusieurs centaines à la seconde. Du coté ennemi, c'était la panique, la déroute, la confusion. Ils ne pouvaient aligner en si peu de temps un front uni qui aurait permis de retarder les troupes impériales. Aussi peu préparée que l'attaque avait pu être, elle prenait la forme d'une grande réussite pour le lieutenant Nyaris. Réussite qui allait lui permettre de caresser les plus doux espoirs...

**Chapitre 9. Fuite**

_- Réveillez-vous, Drek !_

La peur et la tension se lisaient sur son visage et dans sa voix. L'officier émergea lentement du néant dans lequel le tabassage en règle l'avait fait tomber. Trop lentement au goût d'Elna, qui ponctua son réveil de plusieurs paires de gifles, assez violentes.

_- Plus vite que ça, allez !  
- Que... que se passe-t-il ?_  
Son oeil s'ouvrait difficilement tandis que l'autre, rouge et boursouflé, ne lui permettait plus de voir.  
_- Ne posez pas de question et obéissez !_  
Il essaya de se lever mais son corps endolori le faisait trop souffrir. Chaque parcelle de son corps tirait vers le violacé et le moindre de ses muscles lançait dans son cerveau des ondes de pure souffrance.  
_- Je ne... peux pas... je suis... trop faible..._  
Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes le trahirent et il s'affaissa. Elna le rattrapa encore une fois.  
_- Soyez maudit, Drek !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Elna jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire et guetta le moindre bruit dans le couloir. Non, personne ne viendrait l'aider, maintenant. Elle ne devrait compter que sur elle-même, comme elle avait toujours fait. Seule. Seule depuis que son père les avait quitté, il y a bien longtemps... si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de son visage. Seule depuis que sa mère l'avait abandonné, rejoignant les anges dans un dernier sourire, quelques années plus tard. Toujours seule...  
Dans son affaiblissement et pendant qu'Elna le traînait à travers les couloirs, Drek crut percevoir les bribes d'une bataille qui se livrait en surface. Des cris lointains, des détonations sourdes. L'officier n'osait plus espérer que c'était son salut qui s'y jouait, quelques étages plus haut. Elna transpirait sang et eau pour soutenir l'officier mais elle ne ménagerait pas ses efforts avant d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Son attention se focalisa sur la petite navette qui les attendait, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. La navette qui les conduirait hors de la menace impériale, Drek et elle. Le salut...  
L'officier sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de sa geôlière. Elle était stressée, paniquée et les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour le traîner trahissaient son angoisse. Drek se fit un peu plus lourd, dans l'espoir qu'Elna finisse par ne plus pouvoir le porter. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

_- Vous voulez me compliquer la tâche, bien sûr...  
- Hé hé..._ souffla l'officier.  
_- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'atteindre mon but... jamais._

Elle redoubla d'efforts et pendant un instant, Drek se demanda d'où elle pouvait bien tirer ses forces. Le fait est qu'elle progressait plus vite, maintenant. Les couloirs éclairés succédèrent aux couloirs sombres, jusqu'à ce que l'officier sentisse sur ses joues un courant d'air frais. Ils débouchèrent dans un petit hangar où les attendait une petite navette biplace. Le toit du hangar était ouvert et on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles dans la voûte céleste, qui commençait à se teindre en rose. Le jour était proche, pensa Drek.

_- Un dernier effort..._ hurla Elna. _J'y suis !  
_Elle jeta le corps de l'officier sur la carlingue de la navette et jugea qu'elle aurait peut-être deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne les avait pas.  
_- Halte, rebelle ! Pas un geste !_  
Un stormtrooper isolé venait de débarquer dans le hangar par une autre porte. Il pointait son arme vers Elna et comptait bien en faire sa première prisonnière. Son armure blanchâtre reflétait la lueur des étoiles dans le ciel.  
_- Et si je bouge, vous allez me tirer dessus ?  
- Ne jouez surtout pas avec moi, salope de rebelle.  
- Peut-être que ça vous intéresserait de savoir qu'il est ici ?_  
Elle désigna Drek de son menton.  
_- Officier Drek, agent de l'Ubiqtorat. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venus, non ?_  
_- De... l'Ubiqtorat ?_ fit le stormtrooper, surpris.

A l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui... mais alors pour quoi ou pour qui ? Elna répondrait à cette question plus tard, si elle en avait le temps. Profitant que l'attention du soldat impérial soit focalisée sur le corps sans forces de Drek, elle dégaina son petit blaster et n'eut aucun mal à toucher le stormtrooper en pleine tête... du premier coup. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol comme une masse informe. Drek cria.

_- Non !_

Elna se mit à sourire lentement. C'était trop facile, décidément. Elle rengaina son blaster et fit monter l'officier dans la petite navette. D'une pression sur une touche, elle enclencha le préchauffage des moteurs. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait enfin en sécurité avec son prisonnier.

_- Vous n'avez... aucune... chance,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Il est trop tard, mon chou. En route !_

**Chapitre 10. Tentative d'enlèvement**

Aenelia fut littéralement abasourdie par la nouvelle.  
Son petit coeur s'emballa et ses beaux yeux se révulsèrent.  
Elle ne pu produire le moindre son tellement le choc avait été grand. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et artères. Elle bégaya :

_- Ce... ce n'est pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas ?_

Le visage de Vandithir se referma sur lui-même, grave et inflexible. En y regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait y déceler une note de tristesse. La nouvelle ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé indifférent, Drek était l'ami de tous.

_- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Enseigne ?_ dit-il sur un ton sévère.  
_- Non, Analyste. Mais cette nouvelle semble tellement irréelle... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver. Pas à Drek !_  
_- Et pourtant si. Moi même j'ai douté, quand le Superviseur m'a annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence._

Des tonnes de questions surgirent du cerveau de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle se força au calme et afficha avec grande peine une sérénité feinte.

_- Quand et comment un tel incident a-t-il pu se produire ? Les personnes qui sont au courant de la mission se comptent sur les doigts de la main, pourtant !_  
_- C'est arrivé il y a deux jours. Comment ? Drek a été vendu par son pilote, semblerait-il. Le plus troublant dans l'affaire, c'est que cette mission disposait du niveau maximal de sécurité. Le pilote était un homme en qui nous placions une confiance aveugle, recruté parmi les plus fidèles. Pour plus de précautions encore, la vérité a été cachée au pilote, il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une opération de routine. Il va falloir revoir toute notre sécurité et..._

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer par une nouvelle phrase, sans terminer celle qu'il venait d'entamer, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

_- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Renik a commencé son enquête, le pilote renégat possède sûrement d'autres complices au sein même de l'Ubiqtorat. Nous ne tarderons pas à démanteler toute cette gangrène.  
- Je l'espère de tout coeur,_ souffla Aenelia. _Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de l'officier Svar ? Sait-on seulement où ces terroristes l'ont emmené ?  
- Une mission est en cours pour sa délivrance, mais elle n'a pas été organisée par l'Oméga Force, sécurité oblige. Quelque chose me dit que nous sommes espionnés, en ce moment même..._

Aenelia lança une oeillade curieuse mais Vandithir resta de marbre.

_- Je ne puis vous en dire plus, Aenelia. Je vous ai déjà révélé plus qu'il ne le fallait. Sachez simplement que l'Empire ne laisse jamais tomber ses hommes. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Et je compte sur votre discrétion. Il en va de la vie de Drek._

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_- Entendu, Vandithir._

Ils se levèrent tous les deux de leur siège et se saluèrent. Sans plus attendre, Aenelia quitta le bureau de l'Assistant Varken et se dirigea vers le turbo élévateur. Elle avait terminé son service et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle chercher la solitude, afin de méditer sur cette triste nouvelle.

L'astre lumineux ne flamboyait plus dans le ciel. Vaincu, il s'apprêtait à rendre les armes devant la nuit... jusqu'au lendemain, aube d'une nouvelle bataille. Déjà, la ville étincelait de milles feux, crépitait de milles bruits. Tout était vie sur Coruscant, de la masse informe de la foule qui allait et venait partout, jusqu'aux créatures étranges qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie, loin sous la surface. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Coruscant était encore plus étrange et encore plus belle la nuit. La plus belle des perles de l'Empire.

Par chance, quand Aenelia sortit des locaux de l'Ubiqtorat, une navette des transports en commun venait d'arriver en gare. Elle monta à son bord, soulagée de ne pas avoir à attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant le passage de la suivante. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux autres passagers et alla s'asseoir dans le fond.  
Dans sa tête, les questions fourmillaient. Elle se souvenait de sa dernière rencontre avec l'officier, il y a de cela quelques jours, de son optimisme. Il ne s'était pas étalé sur les objectifs de sa mission, mais Drek lui avait confié qu'elle était de la plus haute importance pour l'Ubiqtorat et pour l'Empire.  
Une image éclata dans son esprit comme une bulle : celle de l'officier malmené et certainement torturé par ses ravisseurs. Une image insoutenable, Aenelia aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour éviter à l'officier ces souffrances terribles. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'enrageait au plus haut point.  
Elle se demanda quelques secondes comment les terroristes s'y prendraient pour lui soutirer les informations qu'ils désiraient. Il supporterait sans doute la douleur physique, et il connaissait lui-même toutes les subtilités de la torture mentale, après tous les interrogatoires qu'il avait mené dans sa carrière, il ne tomberait certainement pas dans ces pièges... mais alors, comment obtenir de Drek ce qu'on voulait ? Comment le faire parler ?  
En silence Aenelia médita sur cette question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son arrêt, situé dans la banlieue "chic" du Centre Impérial. En effet, sa famille était riche et elle était fille unique, il allait sans dire que ses parents la dorlotaient et prenaient soin d'elle, parfois même un peu trop à son goût...

A peine, eut-elle franchit le seuil de sa porte qu'elle entendit son ComLink biper. Ne pouvait-on donc pas lui ficher la paix ? Elle le détacha de sa ceinture pour le jeter au loin, mais après une rapide réflexion, y renonça. Ca pouvait être important. Elle lança un coup d'oeil rapide sur le message et sembla surprise de son contenu.

_- Daphné !_

Sans perdre de temps, Aenelia se dépêcha vers les garages, là où était stationné son véhicule. Pas question cette fois d'utiliser les transports en commun : l'école de danse était bien trop éloignée de chez elle. Le trajet se déroula sans incident. D'un pas certain, elle se dirigea vers la salle de danse. Combien de fois avait-elle parcouru ces longs couloirs pour venir chercher la fillette ? Daphné et Aenelia étaient très attachées l'une à l'autre. Toutes deux n'avaient ni petits frères, ni petites soeurs. Une vraie complicité les liait et Aenelia était très vite devenue la nounou idéale de la petite.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle s'assit silencieusement afin de ne pas déranger la troupe de danseuses qui établissaient une magnifique chorégraphie. Elle repéra immédiatement Daphné au milieu du petit groupe. Elle était vraiment ravissante et si mignonne dans son costume de danse.

_- Fin du cours, à demain les filles !_

La professeur rajouta à leur attention :

_- N'oubliez pas de répéter vos pas à la maison car demain, c'est la répétition générale pour le spectacle !_

Aenelia, même si elle aurait juré du contraire, n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux attentifs de la gamine. Elle n'eut même pas à l'appeler, immédiatement Daphné accouru pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_- Wééé... Aené !  
- Tu m'as manqué ma puce ! Alors, c'était chouette ce cours de danse ?  
- Vivi, pourquoi papa est pas là ? Il est pas rentré ?_ demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
_- Non, pas encore, je t'expliquerai..._ répondit Aenelia, après avoir remis l'enfant sur le sol.  
_- Je voudrais savoir où est papa, quand même, et ce qu'il fait…_  
_- Rassure-toi, il..._

Elle s'interrompit... une lumière, quelque part dans son cerveau, s'était mise à briller vivement, éclairant les coins sombres de ses pensées. Tout était devenu d'un coup si limpide, si évident. Aenelia se révolta intérieurement. Elle n'était pas digne de porter l'uniforme de l'Ubiqtorat. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

_- Y'a quoi, Aené, tu as l'air bizarre ?_ s'enquit une petite voix.  
_- Tout va bien, ma puce_, répondit-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

Elle porta les mains dans ses poches et les fouilla, cherchant fébrilement quelque chose. Après avoir mit ses habits sans dessus dessous, elle se résigna : elle devait certainement avoir oublié son ComLink en partant de chez elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le professeur de danse qui quittait la pièce.

_- Pardon, citoyenne... il y a un visiophone quelque part ?  
- Au fond du couloir, à droite !  
- Merci beaucoup !_

Daphné lui tira une de ses manches.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Viens avec moi, ma puce..._

Elle entraîna rapidement la petite avec elle et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.  
Aenelia fit face à l'appareil et tapota quelques codes d'identification. L'appareil émit quelques bruits des plus étranges, avant de joindre le numéro que la jeune fille avait demandé. Un visage apparut sur l'écran, fatigué.

_- Aenelia ?_ fit Vandithir, étonné.  
_- Van... je connais le point faible de l'officier Drek.  
- Je ne comprends pas ?  
- Il n'en parle que rarement, et encore le fait-il avec les personnes dont il a toute confiance. Sa fille. Si ces maudits rebelles sont au courant... Je suis avec sa fille, Daphné, au croisement de la 103° et de la 47°, niveau 52. Une école de danse. Vandithir !_  
_- Je vous envoie une escouade immédiatement_, rassura Vandithir. _Daphné est déjà en sécurité si elle est avec toi._

Un bruit.  
Dans le couloir.  
Aenelia portait déjà la main sur son étui à blaster, dissimulé sous les plis de son vêtement civil. Il n'y avait plus rien mais le silence du couloir était pesant, lourd de menaces. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Daphné, angoissée, chercha la main de la jeune fille.

_- Aenelia ?_ demanda une petite voix plaintive.  
_- Vandithir !_  
_- J'ai entendu, Aenelia ! Les renforts sont en route. Fais attention à toi !_

La communication s'éteignit dans un chuintement. Aenelia s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et lui sourit, tout en lui caressant ses longs cheveux. Sa voix est douce comme du miel.

_- Tout va bien, ma chérie.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Aené ?  
- Il y a des gens méchants qui en ont après nous, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Tout se passera bien si tu fais ce que je dis. Tu as confiance en moi ?  
- Oui,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je t'aime, ma puce. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.  
- C'est promis ?  
- C'est promis, Daphné._

Une ombre apparut au fond du couloir, et elle n'avait pas l'air bienveillante. De là où elle était, Aenelia apercevait le reflet froid et dur d'un blaster.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ lança-t-elle, menaçante.  
_- Des gens peu recommandables. Donnez-nous la petite, maintenant.  
- Vous êtes soit inconscient, soit fou pour souiller de votre présence le Centre Impérial.  
- Modérez vos paroles ou nous allons devenir très méchants._

Plusieurs silhouettes rejoignirent la première, toutes avec des armes, en bandoulière ou à la main. Leurs regards brillaient d'une lueur assassine.

_- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une vermine rebelle, qui plus est non humaine... _cracha-t-elle d'un ton hautain et méprisant.  
_- Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas le choix !_ continua la voix, agacée. _Donnez-nous la petite ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !_  
_- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, dans ce cas.  
- Dans ce cas... avec plaisir, femelle._

Des rayons paralysants plurent sur Aenelia et sa protégée. Mais les rebelles étaient trop loin pour que leurs tirs soient réellement efficaces. La jeune fille avait déjà dégainé et protégeait Daphné de son corps. Elle visa et tira plusieurs fois, rapidement. Au fond du couloir, plusieurs silhouettes tombèrent au sol en criant. Son arme n'était pas réglée sur le mode paralysant. Pas de pitié pour ces terroristes.

_- Reste bien derrière moi, chérie !_ cria Aenelia.

Les soldats rebelles avaient progressé dans le couloir et la situation devenait intenable. Les tirs se faisaient plus précis chaque seconde. La jeune fille décocha plusieurs tirs sur les néons qui s'éteignirent en série. Le couloir était maintenant plongé dans une semi pénombre. Elle ajusta quelques autres tirs au jugé, dont certains firent mouche. Elle entraîna la fillette rapidement vers un autre couloir qui leur faisait face.

_- Cours, Daphné, cours !_

Les rebelles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que leur proie s'échappait. Ils coururent à sa poursuite, bien décidés à ramener la fillette, même si c'était au péril de leur vie. Elna ne leur pardonnerait pas un échec, de toute façon.

_- Mince, un cul de sac !_ s'écria Aenelia.  
_- C'est notre salle de maquillage qui donne sur la scène !  
- Ou ça, Daphné ?_

La petite désigna du doigt une porte sur la gauche.

_- Alors, on y va !_

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce remplie de miroirs et d'outils de maquillage. C'est là que Daphné et ses copines se maquillaient avant de donner une représentation. Au fond de la pièce, un petit couloir donnait sur les coulisses de la scène. Aenelia referma la porte derrière elle, qu'elle barricada avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cela n'arrêterait pas longtemps des hommes déterminés, mais leur accorderait un peu de temps.

_- Qui c'est, Aené, les méchants messieurs ?_

La jeune femme venait de pousser un meuble imposant contre la porte. Elle ne se serait pas crûe pouvoir faire un tel effort, mais pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, Aenelia aurait fait bien plus encore.

_- C'est..._ haleta-t-elle... _des gens qui n'aiment pas l'Empire et qui veulent faire du mal à notre Empereur... et à tous les gens qui sont avec lui._  
_- Mais ça existe, des gens comme ça ?  
- Oh oui, chérie... malheureusement.  
- Pourquoi les soldats y les arrêtent pas ?  
- Parce que les vilains hommes se cachent très bien, ils ont peur de l'Empereur._  
_- C'est eux qui font exploser les bombes, comme on voit sur l'Holovision ?  
- Oui, ma puce.  
- J'aimerais que l'Empereur les punissent tous !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie. Il s'en occupe, _répondit Aenelia en souriant.

Des coups sourds retentirent, suivis de jurons. Derrière la porte, les rebelles commencèrent à mitrailler la porte de lasers, affaiblissant la porte et ce qui la bloquait, pour mieux l'enfoncer. Une voix forte se fit entendre.

_- Femelle, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !_

Aenelia se tourna vers sa protégée.

_- N'écoute pas ce que dit le monsieur. Il ne nous arrivera rien._

Daphné hocha la tête faiblement.

_- Il faut y aller, maintenant._

Elle donna sa main à la petite et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce par le petit couloir. La porte n'allait pas tarder à céder, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Après plusieurs mètres dans un corridor pas plus éclairé qu'un estomac de Sarlaac, ils débouchèrent sur la scène. C'était un large espace d'une dizaine de mètres de longueur sur la moitié de large, estima Aenelia. Lustré et ciré, le parquet de bois reflétait milles lumières.

_- Attention Daphné !_

Elle se jeta sur la petite et la coucha au sol. Un tir paralysant explosa non loin d'elle. Aenelia roula avec la petite jusqu'au bord de la scène et se réfugia dans la fosse aux musiciens. La situation n'était pas très brillante s'ils n'arrivaient pas très vite à quitter la salle. La jeune fille osa un regard vers le haut de la salle. Comme un théâtre des temps anciens, la salle s'organisait en hauteur et en hémicycle autour de la scène. Des petites silhouettes s'agitaient devant la grande porte centrale à doubles battants. Décidément, ces maudits terroristes étaient partout !

_- Daphné, j'ai besoin de toi..._

La petite était tremblante de peur, la tête contre la poitrine d'Aenelia, la serrant très fort contre elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, cependant.

_- Sais-tu s'il y a une autre sortie ?_

Les yeux de Daphné clignèrent à plusieurs reprises, sous la réflexion.

_- La prof de danse, elle passe toujours par derrière, mais je sais pas où.  
- Par derrière ?_ demanda Aenelia, intéressée.

La petite fille fit un signe du menton, désignant une porte étroite à l'extrémité de la scène. Aenelia ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

_- Merci ma puce._  
Pour accéder à cette maudite porte, il fallait se mettre à découvert. La jeune femme grimaça de colère. Est-ce qu'elle ferait courir ce risque à la petite ?

_- Daphné, il va falloir être une grande fille. Quand je te le dirais, tu courras vers la porte, tu l'ouvriras et tu m'attendras derrière. Il ne t'arrivera rien, tu me fais toujours confiance ?_  
_- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Empêcher les vilains messieurs de nous tirer dessus._

Daphné était pâle et lança un faible sourire à l'attention d'Aenelia. Les silhouettes menaçantes s'étaient postées en hauteur, guettant le moindre signe. Des bruits rapprochés provenaient de la petite salle de maquillage qu'ils venaient de quitter. Quoi qu'ils voulussent faire, il fallait qu'ils le fassent vite, à présent. Aenelia porta la petite fille et la posa sur le bord de la scène.

_- Vas-y, Daphné, cours, cours !_

Dans la seconde, elle pointa son blaster vers les formes, dissimulées derrière les rangées. Elle fit feu rapidement et régulièrement pour obliger les rebelles à rester cachés. Ses tirs n'atteignirent aucun ennemi mais leur précision empêcha toute riposte. Elle avait bien pensé à viser les lustres, pour plonger la salle dans la pénombre, mais il y en avait malheureusement un peu trop. Quand elle tourna la tête vers Daphné, celle-ci avait disparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aenelia se sentit rassurée. Elle jeta un oeil rapide sur son bracelet-montre : déjà dix minutes qu'elle avait contacté Vandithir, que faisait-il ?

_- Aené !  
_  
Derrière la porte, la petite silhouette s'inquiétait. Passé la surprise, les rebelles reprenaient confiance en eux et osaient à leur tour riposter. Des bruits de pas dans le petit couloir, derrière la scène. La situation se compliquait de seconde en seconde.

_- Ne bouge pas, chérie, j'arrive !_

Elle lança encore une dernière salve sur les fauteuils situés en hauteur. Puis elle sauta d'elle-même sur la scène en bois, avant de tenter un sprint vers la porte ouverte où Daphné l'attendait. Ca passait ou ça cassait, maintenant...  
La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte quand un tir savamment ajusté la toucha au mollet gauche. Ce n'était pas un tir paralysant. Aenelia hurla de douleur et dans le même temps, Daphné aussi. Elle acheva sa course sur le ventre, sans pouvoir se mettre à l'abri derrière cette maudite porte qui la narguait, à moins d'un mètre de là. A peine un mètre. Incroyable comme un petit mètre pouvait changer le cours des choses.

_- Aené ! Aené !_ pleura la petite fille.

Du sang coulait le long de sa blessure mal cautérisée. La douleur faisait vaciller la jeune fille. Pendant quelques secondes, un voile blanc lui tomba sur les yeux et elle ne pu rien faire, même pas penser. Quand elle recouvra ses esprits, même pas une ou deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit Daphné qui pleurait, des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, venant du couloir et une salve de lasers qui crépitaient autour d'elle, faisant cramer le beau plancher. Ces rebelles étaient décidément de piètres tireurs. Cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Et puis, elle n'allait pas abandonner sa petite Daphné maintenant. Pas tant qu'il lui restait un soupçon d'énergie. Elle se força à ramper sur le parquet, oubliant la douleur et se concentrant sur l'image de sa protégée. Daphné criait pour l'encourager.  
Quand un deuxième tir la toucha au bras. Il fallait que ça arrive. Ces bâtards continuaient à lui tirer dessus, malgré qu'elle ne soit plus une menace pour eux. Aenelia hurla à nouveau, et dans ce cri déchirant, un début de panique. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder sa nouvelle plaie au bras. Le laser avait cautérisé la blessure, mais pas pour longtemps. Déjà, des gouttes de sang perlaient autour de la plaie. Aenelia ne sentait plus son bras et sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyr. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à se refermer sur elle-même, à s'évanouir pour oublier la souffrance. Mais ce n'était qu'une fuite dictée par son corps, non par son esprit. Mais c'était tellement plus facile. Ne plus penser à rien, s'envoler, partir, sombrer dans l'abîme noir et profond de l'inconscience. Oublier tout, oublier Drek... son visage s'imprima dans son cerveau, aussi nettement qu'une photographie. Drek... non, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Il comptait sur elle, en ce moment. Elle avait des choses à faire, et elle les ferait. Pour l'officier Drek. Elle eut un sursaut d'énergie. Ses yeux qui s'étaient refermés s'ouvrirent avec une force bestiale, fixant la porte et la sécurité qu'elle trouverait derrière. Lentement, en s'aidant de son bras et de sa jambe encore valide, elle progressa jusqu'à l'entrebâillement de la porte, laissant derrière elle une coulée de sang. Elle y était presque. Elle poussa un grognement indistinct et mit le haut de son corps à l'abri. Avec l'aide de Daphné, elle passa bientôt ses jambes aussi. Les rebelles, désabusés, venaient de cesser de tirer, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour la rater.

_- Aené, Aené, tu es blessée !  
- C'est... pas grave... je m'en sortirais_, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
_- Tu as plein de sang partout,_ pleurnicha Daphné.  
_- Ma puce... essaye de... fermer la porte… à clef.  
- Oui, oui !_

Rassemblant ses forces éparses, Aenelia se mit dos contre le mur. La douleur était revenue, en fait elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. Une douleur atroce chaque fois que les muscles de la jeune fille tremblaient, chaque fois qu'involontairement, son corps sursautait.

_- C'est fait Aené... on fait quoi maintenant ?  
- La voix de la petite fille était frêle et paniquée.  
- Ma puce..._

Aenelia se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour la petite, désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus se mouvoir et le moindre mot lui arrachait une onde de pure souffrance. Avant de ne plus pouvoir rien faire, il fallait qu'elle conseille Daphné.

_- Il faut que tu ailles te cacher... tu sais ? Comme quand tu t'amuses avec tes copines. Il faut que tu te caches bien, très bien, pour que personne ne te trouve. Imagine-toi que c'est un jeu... tu peux faire ça pour moi ?  
- Je veux pas te quitter !  
- Daphné, les méchants hommes ne me feront rien si tu te caches bien. Je compte sur toi, n'est ce pas ? Je peux compter sur toi ?_

La fillette hocha la tête, malheureuse et prête à fondre en larmes.

_- Aenelia, je veux pas que les méchants te fassent du mal...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie._

Elle la regarda tendrement et lui caressa le menton. Ce geste lui arracha un nouveau cri, qu'elle étouffa par défi et par fierté. Ses yeux clignèrent de douleur.

_- Daphné... il faut que tu prennes ça._  
Elle fit suivre le regard de la petite jusqu'à son blaster.  
_- Je peux pas !_ paniqua la petite fille.  
_- Prends cette arme, je sais que tu peux t'en servir. Fais-moi plaisir._

Des deux mains tremblantes, Daphné ramassa la petite arme. Elle n'était pas bien lourde et n'importe qui aurait pu la manier avec facilité. Qui plus est, la petite fille avait déjà reçu des cours théoriques d'armement pendant ses premières années de jeunesses impériales.

_- Et maintenant, va !  
- Je t'aime, Aené !  
- Moi aussi..._

Aenelia ferma les yeux pour inciter la petite à partir. Après quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna en pleurant, à la recherche d'une cachette. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit d'elle : elle avait disparu. Aenelia avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir n'était plus interrompu que par ses halètements de douleur...

La porte vola en éclat.  
Un grand extra-terrestre baraqué… un Trandoshan ?... s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il avait de larges épaules et des yeux noirs qui brillaient comme la mort. C'est tout ce qu'Aenelia pu remarquer tellement elle avait mal. L'humanoïde s'agenouilla.

_- Où est la petite ?  
- Vous... ne la trouverez... jamais._  
_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une femelle de ton espèce. Parle !  
- Diantre... quelle... galanterie_, se força-t-elle à parler._  
- Très bien._

Il plongea son doigt dans la plaie ensanglantée. Aenelia hurla.

_- Tu as mal ? Parle et tout s'arrête !_

La douleur était inimaginable. Tout simplement au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à présent. Ses poumons explosèrent sous le hurlement, qui continua bien après que le rebelle ait retiré son doigt de la blessure. Aenelia versa des larmes de souffrance... de souffrance et de haine.

_- Vive... l'Empire ! Vous mourrez... tous !_

Elle lui cracha sur le visage, c'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était à bout de force et de toute façon, elle allait bientôt mourir. Autant que ce soit dans l'honneur. Devant un tel affront, le rebelle lui décocha un formidable coup de poing au niveau du menton. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle cracha du sang.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, femelle._

Il leva son arme et la pointa sur la tempe d'Aenelia, à demi inconsciente...

_- Adieu !_

Les murs du couloir résonnèrent d'une funeste déflagration...

Bientôt, d'autres déflagrations se firent entendre. Mais elles n'étaient pas rebelles. De nombreux corps ennemis tombèrent avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient sous le feu des Forces Impériales de l'Ubiqtorat. Les prenant à revers, avec précision et efficacité, ils nettoyèrent la vermine terroriste aussi facilement qu'un nid de rats. Il n'y eut aucun survivant et aucun rebelle ne réussit à prendre la fuite. A la tête de l'escouade impériale, Vandithir. Son regard fouilla les nombreux cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, cherchant une silhouette particulière, sans la trouver. Sur le coté de la scène, une porte était défoncée. Vandithir fit signe à deux des soldats, leur ordonnant de le suivre. Il s'approcha des restes de la porte avec une terrible appréhension. L'air empestait la chair brûlée. Vandithir n'était pas un combattant, loin de la, et cette odeur lui répugnait au plus haut point. Il faisait de terribles efforts pour maîtriser son haut-le-coeur. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il enjamba les débris, prenant garde de ne pas se blesser. Les deux soldats le suivirent rapidement. Dans la pénombre, Vandithir distingua une silhouette sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait plus, la mort venait de prendre son dû. Le soldat derrière l'analyste alluma une puissante lampe qu'il pointa sur le couloir, éclairant le terrible drame.

Le corps était celui d'un rebelle humanoïde à la forte carrure. Près du corps, Aenelia, sérieusement blessée, déployait ses ultimes forces pour rester consciente. Elle souriait faiblement mais ne regardait pas Vandithir. Elle regardait une petite fille, à quelques mètres d'elle. Une petite fille courageuse qui tenait dans ses petites mains une arme, encore chaude. Daphné fixait l'arme, incrédule, effrayée. La scène se figea. Elle sembla durer une éternité. Personne n'osait bouger, tout le monde semblait paralysé. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux secondes, après quoi, Vandithir hurla sa joie.

_- Aenelia !_

Comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc, la petite Daphné lâcha l'arme qui venait de donner la mort au rebelle et se précipita vers Aenelia. Elle la prit dans ses petits bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Aenelia ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer aussi. Même Vandithir trouva la scène touchante, n'osant intervenir. Aujourd'hui, Daphné avait failli perdre sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Et cet amour, elle venait de le prouver. Même si pour cela, elle avait donné la mort à un être. Même si pour cela, elle avait sacrifié une partie de son innocence...

**Chapitre 11. Capture**

Friner était en poste sur le stardestroyer depuis maintenant onze ans. La charge de commandant lui était nouvelle, car il avait stagné au grade de capitaine bien trop longtemps. Friner, obstiné et patient, avait toujours gardé l'espoir d'être promu par son ancien commandant : Gerfin. Mais le temps passait et il se rendait compte que Gerfin ne nourrissait à son égard que froideur et dédain. Un jour cependant, la donne avait changé suite à une affaire compromettante avec une certaine cadette... Aenelia Solaris. Gerfin avait été prié de prendre sa retraite plus tôt que prévu, Friner était devenu le nouveau commandant et Aenelia avait brûlé les étapes pour enfin devenir son capitaine, non sans quelques mérites, avant de le quitter pour les Renseignements Impériaux.

C'était un poste dont il tirait sa plus grande fierté. Il avait vécu quelques batailles et de nombreuses échauffourées avec les forces dissidentes. Et son expérience n'avait fait que grandir avec le temps. Quand on le prévint qu'un message codé de la plus haute importance était parvenu à l'Errinic, il ne perdit pas une seconde.

« **SEGP10-03-2003 ; ICON ; 04:56BMUT ; 00.40RMUT**  
Mission compromise. Abandonnez toute activité. Navette rebelle quitte l'atmosphère.  
Secteur Y-21. Priorité absolue pour sa capture. Faites vite. Bonne chance. Trans/E.E. »

_- Arrêtez immédiatement toutes les manoeuvres de l'Errinic !_ ordonna le commandant d'une voix puissante.  
Le message fut répercuté dans les secondes.  
_- Nous avons encore un transport en approche, Commandant._  
_- Déroutez-le, alors, vite !  
- A vos ordres...  
- Moteurs à pleine puissance, cap vers le secteur Y-21,_ continua-t-il. _Message à tous les canonniers : ordre de n'ouvrir le feu sous aucun prétexte. Je veux cette navette intacte. Message à l'équipe de coordination des faisceaux tracteurs : ordre de capturer toute navette en partance de Tatooine. Activez tous vos faisceaux car elle ne doit pas nous échapper, vous en répondriez de vos vies._  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix en contrebas de la passerelle s'éleva.  
_- Commandant ! Nous survolons le secteur..._

Frappée de plein fouet par les faisceaux d'or des deux soleils jumeaux, Tatooine miroitait comme un troisième astre. La luminosité de la planète se trouvait accentuée par la réverbération des rayons solaires sur le sable des plaines désertiques. Un jaune d'un vif insoutenable agressait les présomptueux qui osaient porter leur regard sur sa flamboyante parure. Il n'était pas rare que les humains, aux yeux plus chétifs que les autres espèces, s'équipent de lunettes de protection pour l'admirer depuis l'espace. Tatooine était décidément une planète inhospitalière.  
Un point émergea lentement du décor, infime grain de poussière.  
Le point devint graduellement une tâche, la tâche une forme, la forme une silhouette et la silhouette celle d'une minuscule navette. Dédaignant répondre aux appels impériaux qui lui sommaient de s'identifier et de se plier aux règles de la circulation orbitale, la navette fonçait tête baissée vers l'immensité de l'espace. La liberté était proche, toute proche.  
Mais tout espoir disparut quand les étoiles furent masquées par l'ombre imposante d'un destroyer impérial en attente d'acquisition de cible. David contre Goliath. Mais qu'aurait pu faire David contre ce monstre de technologie et d'acier ? Un monstre froid et dénué de pitié, indestructible et impitoyable. Un jouet sans âme et sans remords, manipulé par des êtres également sans remords. Des êtres qui étaient décidés à imposer la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie, même par la force, décidés à éliminer le terrorisme aveugle jusqu'au dernier de ses retranchements. Bref, la navette pilotée par Elna n'avait aucune chance.  
Le destroyer, qui avait une marge d'avance, vint se placer directement sur la trajectoire de la navette, dont la fenêtre de manoeuvre était amoindrie par la sortie atmosphérique. Il projeta simultanément la totalité de ses faisceaux tracteurs sur sa proie, car il n'était pas question qu'elle lui échappe. Le poisson était ferré, il fallait le ramener dans l'épuisette du pêcheur, maintenant. Lentement et sûrement. Il eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, déclenchant ses moteurs à intervalles irréguliers et soutenus, il n'avait pas une chance sur mille de se défaire des grappins magnétiques qui l'entraînaient vers son destin.

L'officier Drek souriait.  
Elna était décomposée mais furieuse.  
_- C'est... fini pour vous... Elna... _souffla-t-il.  
_- Non... non, NON ! _  
Elle avait hurlé ce dernier mot avec une telle haine que l'officier prit peur.  
_- Je vous tuerais avant, Drek !  
- Vous ne le ferez pas. Je suis... votre monnaie d'échange, en quelque sorte. Moi contre votre vie. C'est un marché... raisonnable, somme toute._  
Elna cracha plusieurs insultes dans une langue que l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat ne compris pas de suite. Une sorte de vieux langage Corellien, qui amenait des informations précieuses sur l'origine de la belle mais... vénéneuse terroriste.

Sur l'Errinic...  
_- Faisceaux en mode acquisition..._  
La voix, celle d'un jeune aspirant en stage, claironna :  
_- Faisceaux activés ! Ordinateur en mode automatique. Arrimage dans deux minutes et vingt secondes, hangar B4. Commandant ?  
- Parfait._  
Le front du Commandant se dérida tandis qu'un léger sourire naquit sur son visage.  
_- Essayez de prendre contact avec la navette.  
- A vos ordres._  
Un autre aspirant, la marine en était remplie, tapota sur un écran tactile.  
_- Navette rebelle, navette rebelle, ici le destroyer impérial Errinic !_  
Un long grésillement s'ensuivit, qui n'était pas bon signe. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le commandant lui-même qui prit la parole.  
_- Navette rebelle, je sais pertinemment que vous nous entendez, ici le commandant Friner !_  
Il laissa quelques secondes filer.  
_- Vous avez à votre bord quelqu'un que nous tenons à récupérer. Ne lui faites aucun mal et nous vous accorderons la vie, ainsi qu'un traitement compatissant, pour peu que vous vous soumettiez à l'Ordre Nouveau. Je répète : ne touchez pas à l'officier Drek Svar !_  
Un court grésillement, de meilleure augure.  
_- Ici Elna, des forces libres de la Rébellion. Je vois que vous avez les cartes en main.  
- Parlez, Elna.  
- Je veux votre promesse d'homme qu'il ne me sera fait aucun mal si j'accède à votre requête. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterais pas à m'emparer de la vie de votre officier, et de la mienne dans le même temps. La mort ne me fait pas peur, la souffrance, oui. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_  
Le commandant accentua son sourire.  
_- Parfaitement, Elna. Vous avez ma parole d'homme. Préparez vous à l'arrimage, débarrassez-vous de vos armes et n'opposez aucune résistance. Bien reçu ?  
- Ai-je le choix, Commandant ?_  
Ce dernier jugea bon de couper la transmission. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner et il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec une terroriste. De plus, il doutait vraiment qu'un traitement de faveur lui soit accordé, même s'il appuyait lui-même dans ce sens. L'Empire ne ferait de toute façon aucun cas de son opinion.  
_- Arrimage dans une minute et quinze secondes._

La navette était redevenue un grain de poussière en comparaison avec la masse énorme du destroyer. La bouche grande ouverte, ce dernier s'apprêtait à avaler le frêle esquif.  
Une explosion.  
Plusieurs explosions.

A quelques lieues, une petite flotte de vaisseaux rebelles venait d'apparaître.  
Immédiatement et simultanément, plusieurs torpilles avaient été tirées en direction du destroyer impérial. Certaines heurtèrent son bouclier principal, d'autres furent même détruites en vol par le système de contre missiles. Mais quelques unes arrivèrent là où elles étaient programmées pour arriver. La première explosa précisément entre la navette rebelle et le destroyer. Les suivantes s'abattirent sur le bouclier, juste en dessous des émetteurs de faisceaux tracteurs. Pendant une seconde, peut-être moins, leur efficacité fut réduite de moitié, certains faisceaux perdirent même leur cible, aveugles.  
Elna réagit instantanément. Elle ne se demanda ni pourquoi ni comment, ce genre de questions ne viendrait qu'après. Bien après. Sa main abattit le levier de puissance, instinctivement, tandis qu'avec l'autre main, elle empoignait fermement les commandes de la navette, qui hurlaient et tremblaient sous la vitesse et la pression. Quand l'ombre du destroyer quitta enfin son champ de vision, elle sourit intérieurement. Moteurs à plein régime, Elna fixa son cap vers le salut, vers ses frères et ses soeurs d'arme.

**Chapitre 12. Engagement de la bataille**

A bord du destroyer impérial, la confusion fut totale pendant quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes. Des ordres lancés fermement rétablirent la situation et une discipline de fer reprit possession du navire. Tout ce qui devait être effectué rapidement fut effectué, au millième de seconde, dans la précision la plus absolue. C'est vrai, le commandant et ses hommes venaient de pêcher par orgueil. L'effet tunnel s'était emparé de chacun d'eux et l'attention focalisée sur la petite navette rebelle, personne n'avait réagit à temps, c'est à dire immédiatement après la sortie en hyperespace de la flottille rebelle.  
Mais c'était du passé, dorénavant.

_- Tous les canonniers à leur poste !  
- Boucliers à 99,8 , commandant ! (_il était communément admis que la puissance énergétique d'un champs ne pouvait mathématiquement atteindre les 100, une partie infime de l'énérgie se dissipant malheureusement dans les nombreux relais et circuits_)  
- Faites décoller tous les escadrons de chasseurs Tie !  
- En avant lente vers la formation ennemie, intensifiez les boucliers avant !  
- Générateurs d'énergie au maximum !  
- Prenez contact avec les garnisons de Tatooine, qu'elles nous fassent parvenir leurs escadrons de défense immédiatement !  
- Les senseurs détectent quatre vaisseaux dont deux lourds, ces derniers viennent de larguer leurs chasseurs._  
Friner serra les dents.  
_- Que l'Empereur nous vienne en aide !_

Au loin, quatre vaisseaux rebelles, deux corvettes corelliennes et deux croiseurs calamaris, faisaient face au puissant destroyer impérial. Conscients de leur supériorité numérique, les rebelles faisaient front avec une arrogance toute visible. Les uns après les autres, prenant leur temps, ils enclenchèrent les boucliers des différents vaisseaux.

Un message laconique parvint à l'Errinic :  
_- Rendez-vous, maintenant. Abaissez vos boucliers et laissez-vous aborder !_  
Friner eut envie de lancer à ces sales rebelles quelques insultes bien nourries, mais il n'en fit rien. Gardant son calme, il répondit froidement et avec une pointe de dérision :  
_- Vos renforts arrivent rapidement, j'espère ? Vous n'avez pas la prétention quand même d'attaquer un stardestroyer armé jusqu'aux dents ? Oui ? Bon, je serais magnanime aujourd'hui : je vous laisserais filer. Bien évidemment, nous ne voulons qu'une chose et nous l'aurons._  
_- L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est et restera avec nous, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. Bien. Je constate que les Impériaux ont toujours la tête aussi dure. Ils ne voient pas arriver la défaite quand ils devraient la voir. Préparez-vous à mourir, maintenant !_  
_- Aucun sens de l'humour, décidément, ces terroristes._  
Une vague discrète de rire passa sur la passerelle inférieure, située en contrebas et de chaque cotés de la passerelle du commandant.  
_- Combien de temps avant le contact ? Les garnisons ont-elles répondu ?  
- A l'instant, commandant. L'Errinic sera à portée de tir dans trois minutes. Toutes les garnisons ont répondu. Leurs escadrons sont en route. Il faudra compter dix minutes pour la garnison la plus proche, Mos Esley et une vingtaine de minutes pour les garnisons situées de l'autre coté de Tatooine.  
- Merci, lieutenant. Nous allons leur montrer ce que nous valons !  
- Les chasseurs rebelles sont en approche, commandant.  
- Envoyez nos escadrons de Tie à leur rencontre.  
- Commandant... ils sont en infériorité numérique, qu'espérez vous qu'ils accomplissent ?  
- Je le sais très bien, lieutenant ! La question n'est pas là, la question est : combien de temps pourront-ils tenir avant que nous recevions les renforts planétaires ?  
- Mmm...  
- L'Errinic aura déjà fort à faire quand les deux croiseurs calamaris lui tomberont dessus, dans quelques minutes. Il faut absolument éviter que nos boucliers se fassent harceler si tôt par cette racaille de chasseurs rebelles ! Mais je comprends votre hésitation, beaucoup de nos pilotes y resteront. Si ça peut vous rassurer, faites approcher l'Errinic en lisière du combat et épaulez nos chasseurs de quelques tirs savamment ajustés.  
- Merci, commandant._

_- Annoncez clairement à chaque pilote mes consignes. Pas de risques inutiles, le nombre d'appareils rebelles détruits m'importe peu, ce n'est pas le facteur de la victoire. Qu'ils poussent leurs chasseurs à fond et jouent avec leurs adversaires. Plus longtemps ils tiendront, meilleures seront les chances de l'Errinic._

_- Bien._

Les six escadrons appartenant à l'Errinic, quatre composés de simples chasseurs Tie et deux composés des touts nouveaux chasseurs Tie Interceptor, soixante-douze appareils flambants neuf au total, s'éloignèrent rapidement. Ils avaient reçu pour consigne de se rendre en avant de la vague d'assaut des chasseurs ennemis, avec pour espoir de les retenir le plus de temps possible et de les empêcher d'harceler le destroyer Impérial. Les chasseurs Tie étaient connus à travers la galaxie pour leur fragilité et leur faible puissance de tir. Les chasseurs Interceptor quant à eux, de fabrication plus récente, pouvaient se targuer de valoir, voir d'être supérieurs aux meilleurs chasseurs rebelles. Mais les six escadrons réunis en une seule et même masse d'attaque représentaient une menace à prendre au sérieux. Les rebelles avaient dépêché la majorité de leurs ailes X et A, deux cents chasseurs au total, pour réduire les rangs de chasseurs impériaux.  
Les deux imposants croiseurs calamari, accompagnés d'une corvette, s'étaient mis en branle, droit sur le destroyer, avec pour intention de le réduire en miettes. Seule la dernière corvette corellienne restait en retrait, observant la scène avec intérêt.

_- Pourquoi reste-t-elle en retrait ?_ questionna un jeune lieutenant.  
Le commandant Friner expliqua d'une voix grave.  
_- Parce que l'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est à son bord et qu'ils l'estiment trop précieux pour engager le vaisseau dans la bataille. Voilà la vraie raison._

Desnea, le jeune commandant de la flottille rebelle, avait outrepassé ses ordres, qui consistaient à récupérer Elna et son prisonnier. Conscient de la supériorité numérique de ses forces, il avait pêché par orgueil, ordonnant contre l'avis de ses subordonnés l'attaque du destroyer impérial. Il espérait beaucoup de cette attaque : la destruction de l'Errinic, une gifle pour l'Empire et par-là même, son nom dans une page d'histoire, qui sait ? Bon gré, mal gré, les vaisseaux de l'Alliance se dirigeaient à pleine puissance vers le fier destroyer de l'Empire.

_- Desnea, vous êtes fous !_  
La voix était fatiguée, mais la fatigue ne pouvait masquer sa fraîcheur et sa beauté.  
_- Elna, laissez-moi faire ce que je dois faire !  
- Mais vous risquez gros, commandant_, souffla une voix exaspérée. _Cette bataille n'était pas prévue. Pourquoi ne pas vous cantonner aux ordres, mon Dieu !  
- J'ai aujourd'hui une chance de marquer un point face aux impériaux, et je vais saisir cette chance, Elna. C'est ainsi que nous gagnerons la guerre et pas en nous enfuyant lâchement chaque fois que nous repérons une trace de ces maudits !  
- Il y aura d'autres occasions, Desnea !  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est aujourd'hui ! Votre mission est achevée, vous l'avez mené avec succès. Laissez-moi maintenant mener la mienne ! Vous resterez en retrait de la bataille, puisque vous avez peur, ne vous inquiétez pas._  
La communication se coupa.  
Un officier vint à sa rencontre.  
_- Le destroyer sera à portée de tir dans quelques minutes. Vos ordres ?  
- Détachez nos escadrilles d'ailes X en avant. Qu'ils se dirigent vers le destroyer immédiatement. Faites-les suivre de la seconde corvette corellienne. Le facteur de la victoire, c'est le temps. Nous sommes en zone impériale, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'y rester trop longtemps. Dépêchons-nous d'apprendre à l'Errinic les bonnes manières !  
- A vos ordres.  
- Portez la puissance de nos moteurs à son maximum. Dérivez la moitié de l'énergie des boucliers vers les armes. Exécution ! _

Le combat entre les chasseurs venait de débuter, en amont du destroyer. Des myriades d'étincelles naissaient dans le vide de l'espace pour mourir aussi soudainement. On aurait dit un gigantesque feu d'artifices. Les premiers rapports faisaient état, comme Friner l'envisageait, d'une grosse infériorité numérique pour l'Empire, presque du trois contre un. Et l'infériorité numérique des chasseurs Tie présageait d'un grave handicap. Non content d'être moins nombreux, il fallait se rendre compte à l'évidence qu'ils étaient aussi moins efficaces, car moins armés et moins solides. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas leurs égaux quant à la vitesse pure. Et c'est sur ce dernier point que le commandant espérait jouer. Il fallait absolument que les pilotes arrachent les tripes de leurs appareils, s'ils voulaient survivre assez longtemps pour donner une chance à l'Errinic.

En lisière du combat, le destroyer faisait feu de tous ses canons pour assister le combat à mort que se livraient les chasseurs de l'Empire et ceux de l'Alliance. Peu de ses tirs atteignaient réellement leurs buts, malgré les réflexes des officiers opérateurs, couplés aux servomoteurs des canons qui les anticipaient. La vitesse des engins rebelles était trop grande, et leurs manoeuvres trop imprévisibles. Cependant, la présence du mastodonte d'acier à leurs cotés renforçait la détermination et la foi des pilotes impériaux. A l'inverse, cette présence pesait dans le coeur des rebelles, qui n'osaient pas s'approcher de trop près. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, le destroyer ne pouvait empêcher l'inévitable de se produire...

_- Commandant, nos chasseurs Tie sont proches de l'annihilation totale.  
- Je sais.  
- Aussi nombreux soient les chasseurs rebelles détruits, il semblerait malheureusement qu'il y en ait toujours autant. Cette vermine...  
- Faites replier les survivants vers la protection de l'Errinic.  
- Très bien, _lâcha une voix triste._  
- Préparons nous pour le choc frontal, qui ne devrait tarder, maintenant.  
- Commandant, les premiers escadrons planétaires arrivent !  
- Ah ! Qu'ils viennent en renfort des derniers chasseurs Tie, qui ne manqueront pas d'être pourchassés par ces misérables rebelles. Bonne nouvelle, assurément !_

Les ailes X fonçaient dans le vide de l'espace, pourchassant et traquant les derniers impériaux et leurs frêles chasseurs. Tout à l'ivresse de leur bataille âprement gagnée, ils ne virent pas les premiers moucherons d'acier sortirent de l'atmosphère de Tatooine. Quand ils les aperçurent enfin, il était trop tard pour se replier sans pertes. Ils firent front, conscients que la maîtrise de la situation leur échappait à chaque seconde qui passait. Et la proximité de l'Errinic était bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter : de plus en plus de chasseurs rebelles se faisaient toucher par ses tirs impitoyables. Mais bientôt, les premiers tirs des croiseurs calamaris vinrent rétablir la situation, et les chasseurs rebelles redoublèrent d'ardeur et d'énergie.

Les premières salves de turbo lasers s'échangeaient entre le destroyer impérial Errinic et ses ennemis, deux croiseurs calamari armés jusqu'aux dents et bien décidés à remporter la victoire. Ils se trouvaient légèrement en delà de leur proie et leurs premiers tirs rencontrèrent l'écran de protection avant du destroyer, qui avait été augmenté et renforcé pour l'occasion. Ainsi, l'Errinic aurait pu tenir assez longtemps avant que ses boucliers ne cèdent et laissent passer les faisceaux destructeurs, mais ses assaillants ne lui donnèrent pas ce plaisir. Conservant la distance qui les séparait de l'imposant destroyer impérial, ils entamèrent une manoeuvre d'encerclement, glissant vers les flancs de l'Errinic et l'obligeant à réajuster la puissance de ses boucliers, les affaiblissant par la même occasion.

_- Energie des boucliers transférée sur les flancs de l'Errinic !  
- Etat des boucliers ?_ s'enquit Friner.  
_- 67 pour le flanc droit et 72 pour le flanc gauche.  
- Dérivez deux tiers de l'énergie des moteurs vers les boucliers.  
- Mais, commandant... !_ lança son second, stupéfait. _Si nous faisions cela, nous serons gravement handicapé quand nous devrons..._  
- _... fuir ? _intervint sévèrement le commandant. _Rayez ce mot de votre vocabulaire, lieutenant. C'est un mot qui n'a aucune signification dans le jargon impérial. Nous tiendrons le coup... et nous vaincrons.  
- Bien._

**Chapitre 13. Des renforts inattendus**

Crevant les couches atmosphériques comme autant d'oiseaux de bon augure, les chasseurs Tie en provenance des astroports de Mos Espa, Mos Esley, Bestine, Mos Entha, Mos Taike, Wayfar et Anchorhead s'abattirent sur les croiseurs ennemis dans un déluge de lasers. Les rebelles se rendirent compte immédiatement que la situation devenait de moins en moins aisée, au fur et à mesure que les chasseurs impériaux s'abattaient sur eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises car de nombreux autres vaisseaux s'étaient joints à la bataille : contrebandiers, pirates, étrangers, neutres, marchands, explorateurs, mercenaires ! Tous attirés par l'appât du gain. Il n'y avait aucun secret derrière tout ça : dans une lueur de génie, Friner avait promit dans toutes les langues possibles et sur toutes les fréquences imaginables qu'une prime « exorbitante » serait versé à tout appareil se joignant à la bataille pour venir en aide au destroyer impérial l'Errinic. De plus, une prime non moins conséquente devait être versé pour chaque appareil rebelle effectivement détruit. Autant dire que beaucoup d'intéressés avaient répondu présents à l'invitation impériale.

Escortés par de plus faibles chasseurs impériaux, des vaisseaux de toutes tailles et de touts types s'élançaient dans la bataille, au grand désarroi des rebelles pour qui la balance venait définitivement de s'inverser. Dans la mêlée générale, il était difficile de reconnaître qui était qui et qui faisait quoi. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de certaine : les ailes X de la rébellion entamaient un repli vers la protection des immenses coques calamaris aux étranges protubérances, comme des rats rejoignent précipitamment les égouts. A quelques encablures de là, les chasseurs Tie rescapés se joignirent à leurs nouveaux amis, délaissant la protection du destroyer pour un assaut rempli d'espoir sur les croiseurs calamari.

_- Concentrez toute la puissance de tir : abattez et virez l'Errinic pour placer les canons de flancs en position de tir sur le croiseur bâbord !  
- Oui, commandant.  
- Ordonnez à tous nos chasseurs d'attaquer ce croiseur en priorité et informez-en nos alliés temporaires.  
- Mais, commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas mes ordres !_ éclata Friner. _Le facteur de cette bataille est le temps, ne le sentez-vous pas ? Il joue avec nous comme le vent s'amuse avec des fétus de paille. Il agit contre nous et chaque seconde qui passe, nos boucliers agonisent un peu plus. Quand ils cèderont, nous commencerons à subir d'irrémédiables dégâts et il en sera fait de nous, pauvres impériaux !  
- Je comprends.  
- Il faut absolument que d'ici là, nous détruisions un des deux croiseurs ennemis !_

La bataille changea d'ardeur. L'espoir changea de camp.  
Le puissant Errinic se défendait comme un lion en cage. Acculé et blessé, il sortait ses griffes pour infliger de terribles griffures à ses assaillants. Le bouclier du destroyer miroitait de milles couleurs sous les impacts des turbo lasers. Quelquefois nacré de jaune, tantôt irisé de bleu, parfois veiné de rouge, il offrait aux regards découragés un soupçon de réconfort. Mais il devenait évident que le bouclier ne tiendrait plus longtemps, qu'il était à bout de souffle, prêt à lâcher et à laisser l'Errinic totalement démuni.  
La résistance des chasseurs rebelles se résumait à tournoyer autour de leurs protecteurs calamaris, priant pour ne pas être pris en chasse par un pirate ou un contrebandier, aux vaisseaux plus puissants et plus rapides que leurs ailes X. Ils avaient peur, dorénavant, et cette peur même était l'aveu de leur échec. Peur qui se révéla contagieuse : le petit forceur de blocus rebelle sentit le vent tourner et abandonna ses deux grands frères pour rejoindre le refuge de la seconde corvette corellienne, celle où Drek était détenu, sans doute en compagnie de la charmante Elna.

_- Aux chasseurs et vaisseaux qui participent à la bataille, mais dans le mauvais camp !_  
La voix de Desnea était tendue.  
_- Nous n'avons rien à vous offrir, ni argent, ni matériel. L'Empire vous a lâchement acheté dans un moment de peur mais il est encore temps de nous rejoindre ! Nous ne vous promettons rien, pas même l'espoir de vaincre aujourd'hui. Nous combattons pour la liberté et ce désir qui nous anime n'habite pas les coeurs froids et durs des Impériaux ! Vous êtes pirates, contrebandiers, trafiquants, en marge de la société, mais vos coeurs ne peuvent faire la sourde oreille aux cris de désespoir et de souffrance que lance la galaxie ! C'est bien plus qu'un simple appel au secours : c'est l'essence même de la liberté, de la justice et de l'égalité qui est en danger ! Je vous en conjure : aidez-nous... aidez-vous !_  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, Desnea eut la naïveté de croire que son discours allait avoir un impact. Les ondes restèrent libres un instant rempli d'espoir, avant d'être saturées par des rires et moqueries en tout genre. Pirates, mercenaires, contrebandiers, commerçants et autres intervenants extérieurs sentaient pertinemment quelle serait l'issue de la bataille. Et qui plus est, l'appât du gain promit par l'Empire aurait transformé en pilote redoutable le plus neutre des neutres. Le commandant Desnea cracha quelques jurons et coupa brutalement la communication. Son teint était pâle et ses traits fatigués.  
_- Maudits soient-ils ! Savent-ils au moins que nous nous battons pour eux ?  
- Les impériaux ont des arguments... très convaincants, commenta un officier.  
- L'argent, l'argent, l'argent !!!  
- Il va sans dire que ce genre de population se satisfait assez bien du régime impérial. Bien que tout puissant, l'Empereur leur laisse une marge de manoeuvre suffisante pour prospérer. Tatooine en est l'exemple le plus flagrant._  
Desnea observa du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole et hocha la tête en silence. Un rictus de colère traversa son visage.  
_- Je m'attendais à tous les ennemis possibles. Mais pas à l'argent. Maudit !_  
Un bruit de course.  
Le cercle d'officiers qui s'était formé autour du jeune commandant s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser passer un des leurs, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.  
_- Commandant !  
- Parlez, enseigne.  
- Nous venons de perdre... le principal écran déflecteur.  
- Non !_  
Plusieurs officiers furent pris de peur et commencèrent à parler sans y avoir été autorisés.  
_- Silence !_ hurla Desnea. _Des dégâts ?_  
_- La coque subit de lourds dommages. Plusieurs sections du croiseur ont été perdues mais rien de dramatique. Nous dérivons une partie de l'énergie des armes pour lever les boucliers de secours._  
_- Ne faites pas ça !_ ordonna le commandant. _Maintenez la pleine puissance du système d'armement ! Qu'importe les dégâts, il faut réduire au silence le plus vite possible le destroyer impérial !_  
Plusieurs officiers secouèrent la tête négativement.  
_- Les boucliers de l'Errinic résistent, mais ils ne dureront plus longtemps. Une question de secondes, commandant. Notre second croiseur calamari est à peine touché, quant à lui. Son commandant demande à ce que nous nous écartions pour prévenir d'éventuels dégâts critiques._  
_- Parfait. Mais nous restons en place. La fin est proche._  
Quelques officiers chuchotèrent entre eux, visiblement mécontents.  
_- Commandant... ce n'est pas tout.  
- Pardon ?  
- La corvette correllienne « Nemesis » vient de battre en retraite et rejoint son homologue à la lisière de la bataille. Son commandant refuse la communication.  
- Bande de lâches... traîtres,_ expectora Desnea.

Tout à sa colère, le jeune commandant ne sentit pas que le vent de la victoire ne soufflait plus de son coté. Il était peut-être même déjà trop tard, mais Desnea refusait de regarder la réalité en face. Un ancien dicton oublié par le temps et les hommes disait en ces termes : il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir...

**Chapitre 14. Des nouvelles de l'escadron Ender**

_- Espèce de salaupard !_

Emon était un gars qu'on pouvait croire maître de ses nerfs. Mais en cet instant, il était à la limite de la fureur animale. Ses organes bouillaient et une sourde pression remontait de son bas ventre jusqu'à la gorge. Il fallait que ça explose. Le lieutenant Nyaris, tout à sa surprise, ne put s'empêcher de jouer le hautain.

_- Je ne vous permets pas !_

_- Mais je vais me permettre, moi !_ hurla Emon.

Il lui décocha un pur coup de poing qui envoya valser le lieutenant dans les airs. Il retomba sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, pendant qu'Emon l'invectivait avec toute la force de sa terrible colère.

_- Abruti ! Vous ne savez pas qui était à bord de cette navette ! C'était l'agent Drek Svar, des Renseignements Impériaux ! Votre opération a tout foutu en l'air ! Nous pouvions le libérer, mais non, il a fallu que vous pétiez plus haut que votre cul ! Vous avez voulu briller mais je vais vous dire quelque chose : les merdes comme vous ne brillent jamais !_

_- Je... je..._

_- N'aviez-vous pas reçu des instructions strictes concernant ce secteur ? Osez avouer le contraire et je vous pulvérise, tout impérial que vous êtes ! Attention !_

Nyaris se protégea la tête dans un réflexe.

_- Je... heu... non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !_

_- Menteur !_ cria Emon.

Il se rapprocha du lieutenant encore au sol et se pencha sur lui. Il le serra au col de ses deux mains et le leva lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds s'agitent vainement dans l'air. Emon avait pour lui d'être grand... et gaillard.

_- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! Soldats... à moi !_

Conditionnés, les soldats en armure blanche se firent menaçants. Ben et le reste de sa troupe en firent autant, dégainant leurs armes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Plusieurs points rouges, pour le moins aussi inquiétants, jouèrent sur les pâles armures des stormtroopers... les viseurs des tireurs d'élite de l'Ender postés en hauteur. Berek parla.

_- Je vous conseille de leur ordonner de baisser leurs armes. Fortement. D'une parce que mes snipers n'auront aucune pitié et n'épargneront personne si une bavure se produisait. Et de deux parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vous prédis les pires ennuis qu'un officier puisse endurer. Cela inclut la cour martiale et le Tribunal Impérial, peu enclins à laisser passer des bavures comme la vôtre. Réfléchissez vite. Et bien._

La réflexion fut rapide, très rapide.

_- Soldats... baissez... baissez vos armes !_

_- C'est mieux,_ fit Emon. _Bien mieux. Et maintenant vous allez me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire si oui ou non vous aviez été averti de notre venue et de la consigne qui avait été donné de ne pas interférer dans notre mission, en aucune manière que ce soit._

Nyaris baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir raté l'occasion de sa vie. Honteux d'être pris en défaut par ces orgueilleux de l'Ender et de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Oui, c'est exact. Je connaissais l'heure et le lieu de votre intervention sur Tatooine. Mais je n'en connaissais pas le motif, sinon..._

_- D'où teniez vous ces informations, lieutenant ?_ coupa Emon.

_- Un agent commandité par le mafieux local, Jabba-le-Hutt. Je n'en sais pas plus... ahem... pourriez-vous me reposer maintenant ?_ s'indigna Nyaris.

Emon relâcha sa prise et le lieutenant s'écrasa sur le sol. Un petit nuage de particules sableuses se souleva, rapidement emporté par un vent chaud et sec. Nyaris se releva, tenant à sa fierté. Il fit semblant de nettoyer son uniforme corrompu et remit en place sa coiffe. Il passa une main sur ses lèvres maculées de sang.

_- Bon, je pense que je l'ai mérité, de toute façon._

Emon le regarda comme s'il venait encore de dire une grosse bêtise.

_- Fermez-la,_ rétorqua Ben. _Vous en avez déjà assez fait._

Nyaris sembla soucieux. Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

_- Je suppose que vous êtes venus en capsules, sinon nos radars auraient aperçus vos navettes. Vous allez mettre un temps fou pour contacter un transport impérial. Vous n'aviez pas prévu la fuite de votre officier._

_- En effet. Nous n'avions pas prévu la bêtise de certains impériaux._

Le lieutenant fit fi de la remarque de Ben et continua.

_- Mes deux navettes sont déjà en route, j'en ai donné l'ordre il y a plusieurs minutes. Elles étaient en lisière de combat. Regardez._

Il désigna deux points qui grossissaient dans le ciel, vers le sud-est des plaines désertiques.

Ben s'exclama en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

_- Des transports de Stormtroopers DX9 !_

Conçus par la corporation Telgorn, ces transports de classe Delta DX9 étaient très appréciés de la flotte Impériale : canons lasers et à ions, lances torpilles à proton, écran déflecteur. Et surtout son système de baie universelle : le DX9 était capable de s'amarrer sur n'importe quel vaisseau et n'importe où sur sa coque. Ce qui faisait de ce transport un modèle de base efficace pour donner l'assaut, et plus important… bons marchés pour l'Empire.

_- Que pensiez-vous, _osa ajouter Nyaris. _J'avais carte blanche._

_- Hm…_ se sentit obligé d'ajouter Ben. _Ce ne sont pas des ATR-6 ni des classes Gamma. Mais nous ferons avec, lieutenant. En espérant pour vous que ça suffise à libérer Drek._

Nyaris consulta son bracelet électronique.

_- Je vous propose de décoller immédiatement. Nous avons... trois minutes et trente-cinq secondes de retard sur elle. C'est jouable. Nous aurions pu avoir moins si..._

Nyaris s'humecta les lèvres d'où coulait encore du sang. Les deux navettes amorçaient leur atterrissage rapide. Son bracelet émit un sifflement. Une communication.

_- Lieutenant ?_ fit une voix grésillante.

_- Transmettez._

_- Nous avons craqué leurs sécurités et nous avons intercepté un message important ! Une flottille rebelle est sur le point d'émerger aux abords de Tatooine. Apparemment pour prendre livraison d'une marchandise que nous suspectons humaine et de grande valeur, d'après la teneur du message !. Secteur de sortie hyperspatiale BY-21. Temps estimé, T-6 minutes !_

_- Excellent travail._

Le lieutenant jeta un regard de triomphe sur l'escouade Ender. Les passerelles des deux navettes venaient de se déployer au sol.

_- Il vous faut une invitation ?_ lança-t-il.

Ben et Emon se turent. Berek ragea derrière son casque. L'instant d'après, l'escadron Ender prenait possession d'une des deux navettes. Nyaris et une poignée de ses meilleurs hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la seconde, laissant la base au reste des soldats et sous le commandement de son sous-officier.

Les deux navettes peinaient à s'arracher de l'attraction de la planète jaune. Leur vitesse était excessive pour une sortie atmosphérique mais Berek et ses hommes ne voulaient pas perdre une seule seconde. Ils n'étaient pas escortés : la totalité des forces aériennes impériales venaient d'être requises par le commandant de l'Errinic. Certainement, la situation là-haut était-elle encore moins brillante...

Elle était encore pire. L'Errinic était en bien mauvaise posture, ses boucliers sur le point de céder face à la puissance de tir des deux croiseurs de type calamari. Heureusement, une horde de vaisseaux non identifiés et de toute évidence du coté impérial participaient à la bataille, à la grande surprise de Ben.  
_- Des chasseurs et vaisseaux extérieurs !  
- Tu n'as pas suivi les ondes ?_ demanda Emon. _Le commandant de l'Errinic a eu la brillante idée de promettre une prime aux extérieurs qui se joindraient à la bataille pour protéger son destroyer. Et voilà le résultat !  
- Alliés d'un jour... _constata Ben.  
_- Je contacte l'Errinic._  
Berek tapota sur plusieurs touches translucides aux formes étranges. La communication grésilla avant de s'établir. Une figure apparut, pâle mais fière.  
_- Commandant Friner vous écoute, Escadron Ender.  
- Vous avez reçu notre précédent message ?  
- Parfaitement. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à capturer la navette, les vaisseaux rebelles sont intervenus trop tôt. Et nous nous trouvons dans une situation exécrable.  
- Courage, commandant. L'Empereur est avec nous.  
- Cependant, continua Friner, nous avons la certitude que la rebelle... Elna c'est ça ? se trouve bien en compagnie de l'agent des renseignements impériaux sur la corvette correlienne restée en retrait, aux coordonnées que je vous transmets.  
- Merci, cette information est précieuse. La récupération de l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat est prioritaire. Nous avons donc besoin d'aide, commandant.  
- Très bien,_ déclara Friner à regret. _Nous allons vous accorder une escorte de chasseurs Tie.  
- Nous allons avoir besoin d'autre chose.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Vous possédez des navettes de transport à bord de l'Errinic ?  
- Affirmatif.  
- Faites en sortir autant que vous pourrez, mais elles n'auront pas besoin d'être remplies, juste un pilote. Quand nous approcherons des corvettes, je ne veux pas que nous soyons pris pour cible. La libération de l'officier Svar est à ce prix. Bien reçu, commandant ?_  
Friner mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, pour bien montrer sa désapprobation à sacrifier des pilotes et à les détourner de leur mission initiale, la protection du destroyer. Mais l'Escadron Ender devait passer en priorité, il le savait.  
_- Très bien. L'escorte et les transports vous rejoindront dans quelques minutes. De plus, une vague de chasseurs vous précèdent, ils ont pour objectifs les réacteurs de la corvette rebelle. Ils l'empêcheront par tous les moyens de prendre la fuite. Pour vous donner le temps d'intervenir.  
- Merci, encore, Commandant. Je sais ce que cela représente pour vous, mais je suis certain que vous réussirez à repousser la menace rebelle. Quant à nous, nous réussirons, soyez-en certains. Et vous aurez pris part à cette réussite. Bon courage.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr,_ déclara Friner, amer. _Encore une fois, faites attention, la zone n'est pas sécurisée. Bonne chance à vous._  
La communication se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans un grésillement.  
Ben et Emon regardèrent Berek.  
_- Je comprends la frustration du commandant à sacrifier ses hommes_, lâcha Berek.  
_- Chacun son job..._ rétorqua Ben. _Le nôtre c'est de libérer Drek, et pour cela, encore faut-il arriver vivant jusqu'à son vaisseau. La guerre n'est pas juste.  
- Bon, regagnez tous vos sièges et harnachez-vous. Les rebelles ne nous laisseront pas approcher de leurs vaisseaux si facilement. Ca va remuer.  
- C'est parti ! Drek nous voilà !_

**Chapitre 15. Péripéties et derniers soubresauts de l'Errinic**

_- Commandant !_  
Friner était en train d'observer la bataille spatiale depuis la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait le poste de commandement de l'Errinic. Il se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, non sans prestance.  
_- Parlez, lieutenant, parlez !  
- Notre second système déflecteur vient de succomber. Nous n'avons plus de boucliers et subissons des dégâts irrémédiables. A la cadence à laquelle les deux croiseurs calamaris nous tirent dessus, l'Errinic ne sera bientôt plus qu'un gruyère flottant dans le vide de l'espace...  
- Merci pour l'allusion, lieutenant.  
- Nous ne battons pas en retraite, commandant ?  
- Non. Il est trop tard et même si nous fuyions, les rebelles ne nous lâcheront pour autant. Nous sommes une proie trop facile pour eux. Mais c'est là où ils se trompent, heureusement._  
Friner médita quelques secondes, devant le jeune lieutenant qui visiblement ne tenait plus en place. Ce dernier se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, frénétiquement.  
_- Un tiers de notre énergie est encore dérivée vers les moteurs, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Affirmatif, commandant.  
- Très bien. Dérivez la totalité de cette énergie vers l'armement de l'Errinic.  
- Com... commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas, faites ce que je dis,_ souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse. _C'est maintenant qu'il faut vaincre ou mourir, mais au moins nous ne fuirons plus, maintenant..._

La tourelle ajusta son tir méthodiquement et lâcha une salve destructrice. Cette dernière traversa la distance qui séparait l'Errinic du croiseur amiral en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour prononcer une insulte en jawa, c'est dire. Il n'y eut aucun bruit quand elle traversa la coque du croiseur rebelle. Et pour cause, la coque avait déjà été détruite par des tirs précédents. Les lasers traversèrent plusieurs cloisons de soute avant d'heurter de plein fouet un compartiment de générateur d'énergie. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le générateur n'explosa pas soudainement comme on pouvait le voir dans les films d'action diffusés sur l'Holovision. Et il n'explosa pas parce qu'il avait été touché, non. Le système de refroidissement s'était simplement arrêté. Les techniciens du compartiment ne pouvaient plus éteindre le générateur ou simplement mettre en route un circuit de refroidissement de secours : ils avaient tous péri suite à la brutale dépressurisation. Il surchauffa donc lentement jusqu'à atteindre une température infernale qui fit fondre les structures métalliques autour de lui. Il devint définitivement instable et libéra soudainement les quelques mégatonnes de neutrons, protons et autres joyeusetés qui s'ébattaient il y a peu à l'intérieur du générateur d'énergie.

Ce fut beau. Destructeur, mais définitivement magnifique. Il ne fallait pas s'imaginer une explosion démesurée non plus. Elle ne fut même pas visible de l'extérieur du croiseur. Mais elle eut la chance de provoquer une petite réaction en chaîne qui détruisit quelques générateurs mitoyens. Le spectacle fut encore plus beau, cette fois-ci, et visible depuis l'Errinic. La partie bâbord de la poupe du croiseur amiral rebelle fut soudain noyée dans une lumière aveuglante qui ne dura qu'une microseconde. L'explosion en elle-même prit la forme d'une boule de feu gigantesque mais qui ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'avait duré la lumière. Le vide spatial absorba en deux ou trois secondes toutes les flammes et toute la chaleur émise par la déflagration. Une excavation béante vit le jour dans la coque du croiseur rebelle. Tout autour flottaient des débris de toutes sortes : morceaux de coques, cadavres humains... qui entamaient une lente et funeste orbite autour du croiseur.

La joie flottait dans l'air confiné et recyclé de l'Errinic. Pendant quelques secondes, ni le second croiseur calamari, ni le destroyer impérial n'échangèrent de tirs. Une sorte de magie s'était installée, très vite interrompue par une reprise des salves ravageuses rebelles.

_- Commandant ! La coque est endommagée à 70. La plupart des sections de l'Errinic ont été isolées du vide de l'espace. 80 des tourelles lasers bâbord et 60 des tourelles tribord ne fonctionnent plus. Nous avons perdu le contact avec celles qui tirent encore. Les réacteurs sont endommagés à plus de 90 et ne reçoivent de toute façon plus d'énergie. Les communications sont hors d'état, nous avons perdu les contacts avec les bases impériales sur Tatooine, ainsi qu'avec la totalité de nos chasseurs encore engagés dans la bataille. Les pertes humaines se chiffrent par centaines et les infirmeries sont débordées. La moitié de nos transports ne sont plus en état de passer en vol sidéral et l'autre moitié ne vaut guère mieux. Accessoirement, nos engins mécanisés, TB-TT et AT-AT, ont subi de lourds dommages, mais je pense que c'est le cadet de nos soucis..._

Comme pour confirmer ses dires et rajouter encore plus à l'atmosphère angoissante de la situation, la totalité des lumières sur l'Errinic s'éteignirent violemment, remplacées par l'éclairage rougeâtre clignotant de secours. Les sirènes d'alerte ne rugissaient plus qu'avec faiblesse, au vu du manque d'énergie. De seconde en seconde, leurs appels stridents se muaient en soupirs. Bientôt, elles ne furent plus du tout audibles...

Aussi brutalement que soudainement, les baies de la passerelle principale explosèrent, sous l'impact d'une salve de lasers bien ajustée. L'effet fut immédiat et tout commença à voler dans la grande pièce, du matériel aux membres de l'équipage.  
Friner ne contemplait plus la progression de la bataille à ce moment. Il s'était éloigné pour écouter le rapport détaillé des avaries, près du sas principal. D'autres furent moins chanceux que lui. L'air s'échappait dans le vide de l'espace, comme aspiré par une énorme dépression. Avec une force et une puissance bestiale, terrible, elle engloutit les malheureux opérateurs qui avaient la malchance de se trouver trop près. Ceux qui se trouvaient debout et donc non harnachés, comme l'exigeait la procédure standard de sécurité en cas de combat spatial, furent les premiers à être précipités hors de l'Errinic, livrés à une mort affreuse et douloureuse dans le froid sidéral.  
Solidement agrippé au rebord de la console de transmission, le commandant Friner luttait de tout son corps pour résister à l'aspiration. Il avait confiance : il n'était pas vieux et ses muscles lui obéissaient encore parfaitement.

Il mit quelques secondes à percevoir les hurlements de peur, proches de lui...  
Tournant la tête du mieux qu'il pu, il aperçut l'un de ses officiers de liaison, à moins d'un mètre de lui... comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... qui luttait, les doigts accrochés sur une grille à même le sol. Visiblement, il allait lâcher prise : la force d'aspiration était trop grande et la grille lui cisaillait les doigts. Friner aurait pu tourner à nouveau la tête et l'oublier, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait apprit à l'école. Plusieurs années de solidarité forcée dans une académie impériale ne s'oubliaient pas aussi facilement.  
Le jeune officier avait les yeux agrandis par la peur. Il ne cessait de fixer l'espace béant, derrière lui. L'air quittait la passerelle avec une vitesse prodigieuse, accompagné d'un sifflement terrible, assourdissant. Friner eut peur de ne jamais se faire comprendre.

_- Lieutenant, regardez-moi !_ hurla-t-il.  
Rien n'y fit, soit qu'il fut médusé par le spectacle de mort derrière lui, soit qu'il n'entendisse pas les appels du commandant : le lieutenant ne répondait pas.  
_- Bordel de merde, lieutenant, regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi, maintenant !  
- Co... commandant ?  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Regardez-moi et écoutez-moi !_  
Un rictus de souffrance tordit le visage du lieutenant.  
_- Mes doigts ! Mes doigts vont lâcher ! J'ai trop mal, je ne peux plus tenir !  
- Vous avez fini de faire la mauviette, lieutenant ?_ hurla Friner d'une voix terrible.  
Le jeune homme regardait son supérieur, d'un air médusé.  
_- Je vais m'approcher et vous tendre la main, vous m'entendez ?  
- Je vais lâcher !!!  
- Non, vous n'allez pas lâcher, vous allez tenir bon, c'est un ordre !_  
Le lieutenant esquissa un sourire, faiblement. Et ferma les yeux...

Friner était un poil trop loin. Même en tendant la main, il n'arriverait pas à sa hauteur pour le secourir. Mais il avait bien une trentaine de centimètres à gagner, car la console était assez large et il était fermement agrippé en son milieu. Il fallait agir, vite.

_- J'arrive, lieutenant, tenez bon !_

Tâtonnant pour trouver des prises dignes de ce nom, le commandant progressait doucement. Le jeune homme ne criait plus, ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Peut-être sous la douleur avait-il perdu connaissance. Mais ses doigts accrochés dans la grille tenaient encore. Mais l'action de la dépressurisation, alliée à celle de la grille coupante à souhait, entaillait sa chair et peut-être même ses os. Des gouttes de sang perlaient de ses blessures. Elles prenaient de la vitesse avant de s'éjecter avec fulgurance hors du destroyer. Friner se rendit compte avec horreur que plusieurs des doigts du lieutenant étaient déjà sectionnés, arrachés !

_- Lieutenant ???_

Il avait vraiment perdu connaissance. Mais Friner n'allait pas le laisser tomber comme ça.  
Il assura lentement et fermement la prise de sa main droite, contractant avec violence les muscles de celle-ci. Friner relâcha lentement les doigts de sa main gauche. L'aspiration fit immédiatement son effet et son bras fut brusquement attiré vers le vide de l'espace. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi faciles qu'elles paraissaient. Friner jura tout bas : ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de l'officier ! Il n'arrivait pas à l'agripper. Il pensa furtivement que c'était bien le genre de choses qui pouvaient arriver dans un holofilm d'action, le genre diffusé sur les canaux aux heures de grande écoute. Mais c'était vraiment la réalité, cette fois-ci. Et la vie du jeune lieutenant se jouait à quelques centimètres, terribles... des centimètres qui séparaient la vie de la mort. Friner cracha quelques insultes bien nourries à l'encontre de la fatalité. Mais jamais le destin ni la fatalité ne dirigeraient sa vie, ni ses actes. Jamais.  
Il fit un dangereux effort, tentant d'élonger son bras. Mais la nature humaine était ce qu'elle était, l'humain ne faisait définitivement pas parti de ces espèces extra-terrestres qui avaient la faculté d'allonger leurs membres et il échoua. Ne prenant pas le temps de plus de réflexion, chaque seconde comptait, sa main tâtonna et ses doigts se glissèrent dans la terrible grille et s'y cramponnèrent. Son autre main lâcha la prise si sûre de la console. Son corps bascula violemment et il se retrouva dans la même position que l'officier, la grille commençant à lui taillader les jointures de ses doigts. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ce qu'il faisait était bien plus important que sa douleur. Il passa un bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour soulager un peu la pression et attendit, stoïque.

Encore une fois, le retard était dû à la carence énergétique du destroyer.  
Tardivement et lentement, les épaisses cloisons métalliques se refermèrent sur le vide de l'espace. Il leur fallu deux pleines minutes pour se refermer et isoler totalement la passerelle. Deux minutes pendant lesquelles plusieurs vies furent encore perdues. Plus personne n'espérait quand le cliquetis rassurant du verrouillage des cloisons se fit entendre. Une rumeur de joie parcourut ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

_- L'Empereur soit loué... _marmonna le commandant.

La pression douloureuse sur ses doigts avait disparu. Il poussa cependant un hurlement de souffrance quand il dégagea ses doigts. Ces derniers présentaient de profondes entailles qui mettraient plusieurs semaines à se faire oublier. Heureusement, les os n'étaient pas atteints. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, Friner avait eu de la chance, il le savait.  
Comme le voulait la procédure, l'accès à la passerelle avait été condamnée, jusqu'à ce que les choses soient revenues dans l'ordre. La pression de l'air approchant un chiffre correct, la porte principale se déverrouilla et les hommes d'équipages et médecins qui attendaient derrière purent venir secourir ceux qui en avaient besoin.

_- Commandant ! Vous n'avez rien ? Par l'Empereur… infirmier !  
- Ce n'est rien._

Un infirmier se hâta et appliqua sur les plaies une sorte de gel translucide verdâtre qui eut pour effet de soulager immédiatement la douleur. Après un pansement rapidement effectué, il se dépêcha d'aller soigner l'officier que le commandant venait de sauver au péril de sa vie. Il appliqua le même gel et les plaies cessèrent de saigner. Le jeune homme avait perdu plusieurs doigts, qui restaient accrochés à la maudite grille, mais il aurait pu perdre bien plus encore. L'infirmier entreprit une série de piqûres après avoir vérifié son état de santé.  
Friner se retourna vers un officier proche.

_- La situation ?_ s'enquit-il immédiatement.  
_- Aucune idée, commandant. Nous n'avons plus aucun contact. Impossible de joindre les machinistes, officiers de pont, navigateurs ou radars. Nous sommes « isolés » du reste du vaisseau, je pense que tout le monde l'est, d'ailleurs.  
- Silence, silence !_  
Le commandant eut de la peine à se faire entendre.  
_- Silence, je réclame le silence !_  
Les survivants se taisaient à présent, tandis que les infirmiers et médecins s'affairaient. Friner tendit l'oreille et au bout de quelques secondes, son visage devint anxieux. De sourdes détonations faisaient trembler imperceptiblement le destroyer.  
_- Ils nous tirent toujours dessus !  
- Alors nous sommes perdus, cette fois-ci.  
- Les transports de secours...  
- ... sont pour la plupart endommagés et inaptes au vol,_ continua Friner. _De plus, nous n'aurions jamais le temps matériel de nous frayer un passage vers le hangar. Enfin, je ne compte pas abandonner le reste de mes hommes. Et puis, comme le veut une ancienne tradition ancrée dans la marine, je ne désire pas survivre à mon bâtiment. L'Errinic sera mon tombeau.  
- Commandant ! Commandant, venez voir !_  
La voix était celle d'un des sous-officiers de pont. Il regardait à travers un des petits hublots de la passerelle, qui n'avait pas explosé sous l'impact. Il riait et désignait du doigt quelque chose dans l'espace. Friner s'approcha rapidement.  
_- Regardez !_

**Chapitre 16. Hésitations rebelles**

L'espace.  
Tatooine.  
Une carcasse aux étranges protubérances.  
_- Le croiseur calamari... constata Friner. Celui que nous avons sévèrement endommagé. On dirait que le destin se charge de l'achever._  
Le commandant fronça des sourcils pour mieux y voir.  
_- Il n'a pas réussi à corriger sa route et ses réacteurs encore en état le font dévier droit vers Tatooine ! Il commence à pénétrer dans l'atmosphère..._  
Le reste des hommes et femmes présents faisait cercle autour de leur commandant, essayant d'apercevoir le spectacle.  
_- Dans notre agonie, nous aurons le privilège d'avoir détruit un de leurs gros vaisseaux !_

Au loin, la carlingue du croiseur calamari commençait à s'échauffer sous le frottement des premières particules de la ionosphère. Bientôt la coque vibra sous la pression qui devenait de seconde en seconde plus forte. A ce stade, Friner et ceux qui arrivaient à voir le hublot par-dessus son épaule, apercevaient une énorme boule de feu, semblable à une météorite qui fonçait s'écraser sur la planète jaune. Le croiseur n'arriva pas si loin, cependant, et explosa dans une terrible déflagration, qu'on entendit partout sur Tatooine, de l'astroport de Mos Esley jusqu'au repaire de l'infâme Jabba le Hutt. Certains débris s'échouèrent quand même dans le sable du désert et sur quelques villes, causant des dégâts minimes. Ils furent récupérés et vendus au marché noir. Rares, ces petits morceaux de coques pour la plupart, furent recherchés dans toute la galaxie avec avidité comme symbolisant une grande victoire pour l'Empire.  
Certains à bord de l'Errinic poussèrent des cris de joie. Ils furent de courte durée car la menace de l'autre croiseur calamari était toujours présente. Derrière lui, le soleil projetait un effrayant cône d'ombre sur le destroyer en piteux état...  
_- Je vois certaines de nos tourelles qui continuent à tirer sur le vaisseau ennemi, _commença Friner._ Je suis fier de ces hommes... mes hommes.  
- C'est la fin, commandant ?_

La destruction du croiseur amiral avait jeté un froid sur les rebelles.  
Le commandant en charge du dernier croiseur calamari, Etnyn, avait vivement critiqué l'ordre d'attaquer le destroyer impérial. Que représentait un destroyer pour l'Empire ? Alors que la perte d'un croiseur aussi puissant qu'un croiseur calamari représentait pour l'alliance une perte indéniable. Un vaisseau qui ferait défaut lorsque les rebelles décideraient d'un raid éclair sur une station impériale. Avec lui, des milliers d'hommes venaient de périr. La rébellion vivait des heures sombres et cette perte sèche en vie humaine n'allait pas arranger les choses.  
Etnyn n'était pas de nature belliqueuse. Il était plus vieux que celui qui le commandait, à savoir le défunt commandant Desnea, mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Sa nature préservatrice, précautionneuse, expliquait le fait qu'il ait rarement été muté à des postes de commandement. Mais il n'en prenait pas ombrage et acceptait la situation.

Etnyn délaissa des yeux les débris du croiseur amiral, qui se consumaient dans l'atmosphère de la planète des sables. Son regard se porta sur le fier et impétueux Errinic, qui osait encore les défier. Sa carcasse était criblée d'impacts, de nombreux corps sans vie flottaient, en orbite lente autour du destroyer impérial. Toute lumière avait disparu des hublots et des baies. Des arcs électriques naissaient un peu partout, sur et sous la surface métallique, signes d'une grande instabilité énergétique. En regardant un peu mieux, on apercevait des lueurs d'importants incendies, au plus profond des entrailles du vaisseau. Et pourtant, pourtant... une petite vingtaine de tourelles lasers continuaient d'harceler les boucliers du croiseur calamari. La déficience d'énergie obligeait les canonniers impériaux à réduire la puissance des salves ainsi que leur fréquence. Mais ils continuaient de tirer, inlassablement.

_- Ils tirent toujours ! Pourquoi continuent-ils à tirer ???  
- Ce sont des impériaux. Les canonniers de l'Errinic continueront de tirer jusqu'à la fin. S'ils avaient des pierres à la place de leurs canons, ils tenteraient quand même de nous les envoyer dessus. Ils sont conditionnés pour agir ainsi._  
Etnyn hocha la tête, gravement.  
_- Il faut avouer qu'ils sont têtus, fiers et combattants. Superbement dressés pour obéir. Loyaux envers leur Empereur de pacotille jusqu'à la fin. C'est pathétique.  
- Commandant ?  
- Je vous écoute, enseigne.  
- Les boucliers du croiseur ne sont plus qu'à 70. Nos ailes X et Y perdent la bataille, nombre de nos chasseurs sont revenus aux hangars, gravement endommagés. Les vaisseaux pirates, mercenaires et commerçants, alliés au reste des chasseurs Tie ennemis, harcèlent notre position. Ils sont trop rapides pour la plupart de nos tourelles. D'autre part, nos estimations divergent quand à l'état du destroyer ennemi. Il a toujours de l'énergie en réserve : ses tourelles continuent à nous prendre pour cible. Ses moteurs sont endommagés mais sans gravité ni réactions en chaîne : apparemment, le commandant de l'Errinic a fait dévier toute l'énergie vers l'armement.  
- Aucune estimation quant à sa résistance ?  
- Non.  
- Ce n'est pas mon combat et ce n'est pas mon intention de venger Desnea.  
- Commandant ?_  
Etnyn releva fièrement le menton et parla d'une voix claire.  
_- Moteurs à pleine puissance. Demi-tour, nous rejoignons nos corvettes. Préparez le saut en hyper espace aux coordonnées initiales.  
- Commandant, une communication._  
Sans que ce dernier n'ait donné son accord, un écran s'alluma.  
_- Stupide, c'est stupide ! Maudit Desnea !  
- Je sais,_ commenta Etnyn. _Je ne pouvais rien faire._  
La voix d'Elna était furieuse. Il n'y avait pas que sa voix : son visage était rouge de colère, ses traits tirés. Ses sourcils froncés soulignaient l'expression de ses yeux de braise. Même dans cet état, la jeune rebelle était magnifique.  
_- Nos senseurs indiquent une formation de chasseurs impériaux en approche, releva-t-elle. Mais que diable faites-vous donc ?  
- Le temps est venu de nous replier. Il nous est impossible d'estimer les avaries de l'Errinic et s'il peut nous résister encore longtemps. De toute évidence, il aura pour des semaines de réparation, il faudra en aviser l'alliance. Et je ne désire pas traîner dans ce secteur plus longtemps.  
- Je prépare immédiatement le saut en hyper espace, commandant._  
La voix d'Elna était nouée.  
_- Il faut espérer que les informations que l'agent impérial possède en valent la chandelle.  
- J'espère aussi, Elna. Mais ceci est votre mission. Nous nous retrouverons au point de rendez-vous, bonne chance.  
- Ils sont déjà sur nous, Etnyn ! Envoyez-nous des renforts !_

**Chapitre 17. Sacrifice**

Le jeune pilote impérial Goirdir Fivre venait de quitter sa formation pour prendre en chasse l'aile X d'un ennemi. Celui-ci multipliait désespérément les acrobaties pour distancer le poursuivant. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le chasseur Tie de se rapprocher inexorablement, ses tirs devenaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus mortels. Le pilote rebelle tenta de faire plonger son appareil, dans un dernier espoir. La carlingue frémissait sous la vitesse et il crut que les moteurs de l'appareil allaient le lâcher. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Goirdir Fivre avait anticipé la manoeuvre trop prévisible de l'ennemi. Comme on lui avait enseigné à l'Académie, en situation de panique, une grande majorité de pilotes rebelles tentaient une plongée pour s'échapper. Les statistiques étaient formelles. Aussi, le jeune Goirdir avait prit soin de s'en rappeler pour toujours anticiper sur les manoeuvres ennemies. Comme maintenant. Les quelques dixièmes de seconde que le pilote impérial avait gagné sur sa proie furent fatales à l'adversaire. Le collimateur de visée vint doucement se positionner sur l'appareil ennemi, le doigt sur la gâchette accentua sa pression. Le rebelle le pressentit, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que sa manoeuvre était vouée à l'échec, que le chasseur Tie s'était bien trop rapproché. Il cria de rage, mais aucun son ne sortit du cockpit. Dans l'espace, personne ne vous entend crier. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, l'aile X explosait en myriades de particules lumineuses, qui s'éteignirent aussi subitement qu'elles étaient nées, dans le vide glacial de l'espace.  
_- Joli coup, lieutenant Goirdir, rejoignez la formation !  
- Merci, capitaine... non, attendez !_  
Deux petits points blancs en forme de X s'étaient détachés de la confusion de la mêlée spatiale. A quelques lieux, derrière son appareil. Ils devinrent vite deux chasseurs rebelles qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de laisser la mort de leur camarade impunie. La situation s'aggravait dangereusement car les ennemis n'allaient pas tarder à être sur lui, lâchant leurs salves de feu. Et le jeune Goirdir était encore loin de sa formation. Trop loin.

_- Deux ailes X me prennent en chasse à seize heures !  
- Tâchez de jouer un peu avec eux, nous arrivons._  
La voix de son capitaine était grave mais sereine. Goirdir fut immédiatement apaisé.  
_- Faites vite !_

Les premières salves laser se jetèrent sur lui avec férocité. Les moteurs enclenchés à fond, le pilote impérial tenta de faire jouer son atout : la vitesse et la maniabilité de son appareil. Si la distance ne s'était pas réduite, elle ne s'était pas non plus agrandie et le danger restait menaçant. Tant que faire se pouvait, Goirdir dirigeait son appareil vers les points amis qui se précipitaient à son secours. Mais les rebelles ne furent pas dupes. Un des deux appareils se détacha sur sa droite, décrivant une ellipse assez large et obligeant le chasseur Tie à dévier de sa course s'il voulait espérer contenir les assaillants. L'autre rebelle manoeuvrait avec aisance derrière son chasseur Tie, espaçant ses tirs pour se concentrer sur leur précision. Le pilote impérial reconnut là un vieux de la vieille, qui avait du bouchon et des milliers d'heures de vol derrière lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore, lui, le jeune officier émoulu, fraîchement sorti d'école. Que pouvait-il faire donc ? Il n'arrivait pas à le semer, et même, la situation semblait se dégrader de seconde en seconde. Il semblait que la distance qui séparait les deux appareils diminuait, malgré les efforts désespérés de Goirdir. Inconsciemment, il effectua une manoeuvre qui n'était pas une manoeuvre de repli mais une manoeuvre d'attaque. On l'appelait communément à l'Académie « le grand huit ». L'aile X du poursuivant s'en rendit compte et il en profita pour gagner quelques mètres sur son futur trophée. Par contre et bizarrement, l'autre appareil, qui pesait sur la course du pilote et l'obligeait à dévier sa trajectoire, à l'opposé des renforts, ne vit rien venir et se retrouva légèrement en delà du vaisseau de Goirdir. Ce fut la surprise totale. Le jeune lieutenant ne perdit pas de temps. Il braqua les commandes de son appareil à fond et son organe de visée s'ajusta l'ombre d'une seconde sur l'appareil du malheureux rebelle. Cela lui suffit. Il ne saurait jamais s'il venait de jouer de chance ou pas, mais l'aile X fut gravement touchée par son tir précis et rapide. Quelques instants plus tard elle explosa toute seule dans le vide de l'espace. Le pilote s'était néanmoins éjecté, mais sa durée de vie ne frôlait pas la paire d'heures s'il n'était pas récupéré très vite. Cela importait bien peu au jeune Goirdir qui se trouvait alors en position critique. Un tir bien ajusté lui fit croire que c'en était terminé de lui. Mais il n'avait endommagé que l'aile gauche de son chasseur Tie, qui partit en vrille incontrôlée. Tout allait bientôt être fini car les commandes ne répondaient plus, ou pas assez du moins pour rétablir l'assiette de l'appareil. Le poursuivant ajusta tranquillement son appareil de visée et un sourire vint effleurer son visage raviné par le temps.  
Il y eut une terrible déflagration. Le tir avait touché les organes vitaux de l'appareil, qui se désintégra littéralement, ne laissant que quelques poussières métalliques. La seconde aile X n'était plus ! Goirdir tira péniblement sur les commandes et au bout de quelques secondes, son chasseur filait droit, libre de tout poursuivant mais l'aile gauche sérieusement endommagée.

_- Merci, capitaine !  
- De rien p'tit gars..._  
Le chef d'escadron inspecta des yeux les dégâts sur l'appareil de son protégé.  
_- Ca va tenir, lieutenant ?  
- Ca va tenir, capitaine. Il faudra bien, je ne compte pas vous laisser toutes les médailles !  
- C'est bon,_ fit-il en souriant, _il y en aura pour tout le monde. Allez on reprend la formation et on rejoint le convoi, vite. On a un peu de retard mais on est dans les temps. C'est parti._

Le convoi...  
...était franchement en mauvaise posture ! La corvette Corellienne qui retenait prisonnier l'officier Drek ne comptait pas se faire aborder aussi facilement. De gigantesques salves de batteries lasers s'abattaient sur les navettes de l'Empire qui osaient s'approcher de trop près. Pour rajouter à l'impossibilité de la situation, un nombre important d'ailes X et Y rebelles s'acharnaient sur elles, dans le but évident d'en détruire le maximum pour empêcher l'abordage du cargo. Les chasseurs de l'Empire peinaient à assurer la sécurité des navettes d'assaut, prises entre deux feux, celui des chasseurs rebelles et celui de la corvette ennemie qui ne ménageait pas sa puissance de destruction. Les pertes étaient terribles, aussi bien d'un coté que de l'autre.

Les chasseurs impériaux étaient arrivés au but qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Et rapidement, même. Une explosion naquit sur le dos de la corvette, qui se propagea aux réacteurs, les mettant hors service. C'était une faille bien connue des corvettes de type Corellienne, exploitée depuis longtemps par les flottes de l'Empire. Il était de notoriété publique que ces corvettes jouent mal leur rôle de vaisseau de guerre, de toute façon. Ainsi, depuis plusieurs années, elles étaient reléguées à des missions de transport ou d'escorte. Mais les rebelles pêchaient par leur nombre réduit de vaisseaux et navettes, et souvent se trouvaient dans l'obligation d'utiliser ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Et ils avaient beaucoup de corvettes Corelliennes, malheureusement pour eux. Et ce qui se passait en ce moment n'était que le résultat d'une bête faille de sécurité dans la conception de la corvette, quelques tirs savamment ajustés au niveau des réacteurs, mal protégés et mal isolés, provoquant dans le meilleur des cas une coupure volontaire d'énergie dans les réacteurs, et une immobilisation de la corvette, incapable désormais de manœuvrer ou de passer en vitesse lumière, et dans le pire des cas amenant à la destruction pure et simple de la corvette. Mais heureusement pour Drek, cela n'arriva pas. Cependant, même paralysée, la corvette tirait inlassablement sur tout ce qui s'approchait trop près d'elle, et depuis quelques minutes, sentant le danger venir, sur tous les transports. Une quinzaine de navettes d'assaut faisaient voile vers la corvette. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas tous contenir d'équipage, c'était impossible ! Dans le doute, il fallait bien se résoudre à en détruire le plus possible, en espérant détruire la bonne. Le capitaine de la corvette espérait sincèrement et naïvement avoir cette chance…

Dans le feu de l'action, une navette que Goirdir reconnut comme celle qui transportait l'escadron Ender, réussit à s'approcher convenablement du vaisseau Corellien. A cette courte distance, les batteries lasers se montraient plutôt inefficaces et les faisceaux lumineux frôlaient la carlingue du vaisseau pour se perdre dans la bataille, plus loin. C'est pourquoi une aile Y rebelle, voyant venir le danger impérial, décocha l'un de ses puissants missiles qui fila vite et droit vers Ben et ses compagnons. Un missile particulièrement véloce, qui était attiré par la chaleur infrarouge dégagée par les moteurs subluminiques, facilement repérable dans le froid sidéral. Un missile qui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de les épargner. La navette d'assaut était maintenant tout près du navire Corellien et entamait sa procédure d'arrimage forcé. Mais le missile lancé vers elle ne lui permettrait jamais de mettre en sécurité les hommes qu'elle abritait. C'était trop tard.  
Goirdir décrocha et se précipita en vitesse maximale sur la navette.  
_- Lieutenant, que faites-vous ?_  
C'était sa première mission en milieu hostile, après bien des années d'entraînements.  
_- Lieutenant, reprenez la formation !_  
Il avait eu une merveilleuse enfance, loin des tracas du monde extérieur, sur Naboo. Le soleil et la nature l'avaient vu grandir et mûrir, auprès de ses frères et soeurs qu'il aimait.  
_- Pilote, je vous ordonne de revenir !_  
Goirdir avait incorporé l'Académie très tôt et s'était révélé l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, faisant la fierté de ses parents qui ne tarissaient plus d'éloges quand ils parlaient de leur fils aîné.  
_- Lieutenant Goirdir... _soupira son capitaine de vol, qui avait compris ses intentions.  
Le jeune homme avait les yeux remplis de larmes, se rappelant les différents événements de sa vie, qui défilaient devant ses yeux comme dans un kaléidoscope géant.  
_- ... nous nous retrouverons là-haut, au paradis des justes... _souffla le capitaine.  
Il se remémora les paroles de son officier supérieur, lorsque celui-ci lui avait apprit sa participation à une mission de la plus haute importance, la protection du convoi d'abordage.  
_- Vous savez ce qu'est une mission de la plus haute importance ?  
- Non, capitaine.  
- C'est une mission où l'on a des récompenses... mais où les récompenses sont envoyées à votre famille. Alors faites attention à vous !_  
Son chasseur Tie arriverait juste à temps pour croiser la trajectoire du missile et empêcher la destruction de la navette de l'escadron Ender. Au lieu d'avoir un déluge de morts à son palmarès, ce maudit missile n'en causerait qu'une seule, la sienne. Il repensa une dernière fois à la photo, dans sa chambre... sa famille qui l'entourait, lors de la délivrance de son diplôme académique.

Il coupa les moteurs... et il s'arrêta de penser.

**Chapitre 18. Adieu Nyaris… **

A la lisère du champ de bataille, à limite de vision humaine, une série d'éclairs vifs et lumineux vit le jour. Nyaris devina ce qui s'y passait. Non parce qu'il avait une excellente vue, mais parce qu'il avait remarqué, tout comme son pilote, le survol de sa navette il y a quelques petites minutes par une phalange de douze chasseurs bombardiers impériaux. Ils se dirigeaient vers la corvette corellienne restée en retrait. Cette dernière, voyant le combat tourner en déconfiture pour ses comparses rebelles, était en train de manœuvrer pour quitter le champ de bataille. Dans quelques minutes, elle aurait engagé son hyperpropulsion si les bombardiers en provenance de l'Errinic n'étaient pas intervenus.

Dans un passage parfait, évitant le tir de barrage des maigres canons de la corvette, ils avaient concentré leurs torpilles à proton sur un seul et même endroit : le réacteur central. Situé sur l'épine dorsale de la corvette, il était de notoriété d'être particulièrement vulnérable aux tirs, en dépit des boucliers. La chance – ou l'efficacité – fut cette fois du coté de l'empire et la réaction en chaîne tant attendue détruisit le réacteur, endommagea les secondaires et coupa tous les systèmes défensifs de la corvette.

_- Il reste toujours la seconde corvette_, constata Nyaris.

Le pilote acquiesça.

_- Pourvu que nous arrivions saufs._

Des dizaines de transports, dont celui de l'escadron Ender et celui de l'officier Nyaris, volaient vers la corvette qui retenait captif le précieux agent de l'Ubiqtorat. De temps à autre, un missile largué d'une aile X ou une salve tirée de la corvette endommageait ou détruisait l'un des transports, au hasard. Arrivés à hauteur de débarquement, il ne restait plus que huit transports en état. Et l'Ender ainsi que Nyaris avaient survécu.

_- Attention, pilote !!!_ rugit soudain l'officier.

Surgissant du néant, une aile X se positionna sur leur trajet, menaçante. La seconde d'après, deux torpilles à proton fusaient vers le transport impérial. Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de plonger en piqué, à peine eut-il le temps de virer de bord pour éviter une torpille… et se prendre de justesse sa sœur jumelle, qui explosa sur la turbine à ions, arrière bâbord. Le vaisseau partit en vrille incontrôlée.

L'impact fut terrible. Le réacteur fut entièrement détruit et la coque sévèrement endommagée, ce qui dépressurisa irrémédiablement l'intérieur du transport. L'onde de choc se répercutant dans l'appareil envoya Nyaris valser dans la cabine de pilotage : il se trouvait debout derrière son pilote. Il y eut un bruit d'os brisés qui laissa craindre le pire. A l'arrière du transport, plusieurs caissons métalliques se désolidarisèrent et vinrent semer une mort rapide par écrasement sur trois soldats pourtant solidement attachés.

Le pilote, harnaché selon la procédure standard, s'en tira sans séquelles et mit plusieurs précieuses minutes à stabiliser l'appareil. Dans le même temps, il mit tout en œuvre pour éviter une explosion brutale : coupure des réacteurs, déviation de l'énergie vers les systèmes de survie. Il procéda rapidement à l'envoi d'un message de détresse, mais se doutait bien que personne ne viendrait les récupérer avant la fin de la bataille.

Quand tout ce qui devait être fait fut tenté, le pilote se déharnacha et vint porter secours au lieutenant Nyaris. Il s'en était tiré, mais dans un piteux état. Son visage présentait une énorme plaie saignante au niveau du front. Les os de son bras droit étaient visiblement en miette et son épaule déboîtée. Une longue estafilade saignante sur sa jambe droite laissait présager qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Nyaris hurlait de douleur. Il était médicalement impossible pour le pilote de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva, fouilla rapidement un caisson et en sortit un produit étrangement vert et étrangement translucide. Il transféra rapidement le produit dans une seringue hypodermique et l'injecta dans le cou du lieutenant. Ce dernier cessa de crier et perdit conscience. Le pilote déverrouilla et fit coulisser le panneau central qui séparait cockpit et arrière du transport. Malgré son expérience, il faillit vomir à la vue du spectacle. Certains soldats étaient encore inconscients, d'autres choqués. Un des soldats avait eu le cran de se détacher pour vérifier l'état de ses trois camarades, visiblement morts sur le coup. Deux avaient eu la boîte crânienne défoncée par un des caissons qui s'étaient libérés, le dernier présentait une cage thoracique béante et défoncée, blessure causée par le coin saillant d'un des caissons, qui portait encore la trace de son sang. Dans l'ensemble ils avaient eu une mort rapide, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait leur espérer. Le sang s'écoulait lentement le long des parois métalliques du vaisseau, et se rejoignit lentement en une mare de sang informe en son milieu. L'odeur devenait écoeurante.

_- Foutez les caisses dans le compartiment annexe et rattachez-vous rapidement. Ca vaut mieux pour vous. Je vous tiendrais au courant de nos chances de survie et…_

Un sifflement qui s'amplifiait. Le pilote l'entendait depuis plusieurs minutes, sans y porter de l'intérêt. Mais le sifflement était devenu suraigu et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la minuscule brèche béante qui s'ouvrait vers l'espace. La minuscule brèche devint petite, et l'oxygène du transport commença à quitter la navette en fusant et tourbillonnant. C'était la fin, mais ils lutteraient jusqu'au bout.

_- Caisson de droite, matériel de soudage et chalumeau ! Vite !_

Le pilote désigna du doigt un des caissons qui était resté maintenu. Il y eut un horrible craquement, le pilote devinait ce qui se passait, et ressentait la souffrance de la coque de son vaisseau, qui luttait devant la pression du vide. Soudain, toutes les lumières de la navette s'éteignirent de concert, seul subsistait l'éclairage rouge pâle de secours.

_- Il y a d'autres fuites !_ hurla-t-il. _Trouvez-les et faites quelque chose ! Sauvez vos vies !_

Les soldats se mirent en branle très rapidement et le pilote regagna le cockpit, visiblement inquiet. Le transport était immobilisé dans le vide de l'espace, en pleine bataille spatiale. Une proie tellement facile. Le pilote se demandait encore pourquoi l'aile X qui les avait touché n'était pas venu les achever. Il sortit rapidement une couverture chauffante qu'il plaça sur le corps du lieutenant Nyaris, avant de s'installer à nouveau aux commandes du transport.

_- Par l'Empereur… faites que…_

Ses doigts jouèrent sur plusieurs écrans tactiles. Des jauges virtuelles apparurent, qui clignotaient dangereusement au rouge. Il tenta plusieurs combinaisons, divers schémas énergétiques, en vain. Il tapa de son poing sur la console et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

_- Pi… pilote ? Situation… grave ?_ fit Nyaris qui venait de reprendre conscience.

Le pilote tourna la tête, lentement.

_- Critique,_ répondit-il en soupirant. _Moteur gauche détruit, instabilité énergétique. Je ne peux relancer le moteur droit sans risque d'explosion. Il y a des micros fuites un peu partout sur la carlingue, l'oxygène s'échappe de partout. Au mieux, nous tiendrons un petit quart d'heure, à ce rythme. Au pire, dans quelques secondes, une brèche peut devenir une fissure géante et le vaisseau peut imploser, si nous ne mourrons pas avant._

Nyaris sourit doucement.

_- Ré… réparations ?_

_- Vos hommes sont dessus. Nous verrons combien de minutes nous sauverons. Ah oui, j'oubliais, notre transport est immobile au beau milieu de la bataille qui fait rage. Vous savez ce que je veux dire._

Le lieutenant hocha la tête. Quelqu'un frappa sur la cloison et le pilote fit coulisser le panneau métallique à nouveau. Un soldat se tenait derrière.

_- On a fait ce qu'on a pu avec le matériel. Il reste des fissures, mais inaccessibles. Verdict ?_

Le pilote s'approcha à nouveau de ses consoles. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il parla d'une voix éteinte et grave.

_- Treize minutes d'oxygène… et…_

Un bip long et strident les fit sursauter. Le pilote inspecta son écran principal et désactiva le système d'alerte.

_- … notre cellule énergétique est hors service. Nous sommes sur la cellule de secours, elle-même endommagée. Dans treize minutes, plus d'oxygène et dans un peu moins de temps, plus d'énergie. Plus d'ordinateurs, plus de contacts avec l'extérieur et l'obscurité totale. Vous voulez envoyer un dernier message, lieutenant ?_

Ce dernier acquiesça faiblement. Le pilote tapota quelques touches et amena un portatif radio jusqu'à l'officier blessé.

_- Il n'y aura pas de réponse, nous ne pouvons plus qu'émettre._

_- Merci, pilote. Appro… approchez la radio._

Ce dernier s'exécuta, non sans émotion et non sans trembler d'une peur qu'il n'arrivait plus à masquer. Il fit signe à Nyaris de parler.

_- Escadron Ender… commandant Friner, ici le lieutenant Nyaris. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être la cause de cet assaut. Mon transport a été gravement touché. Je souhaite bonne chance à l'escadron Ender et aussi à vous, Friner. Je sais que vous réussirez. Vive l'Empereur et gloire à l'Empire… Adieu !_

Un grésillement naquit. Le pilote hocha la tête négativement, faisant comprendre à Nyaris que ses derniers mots n'avaient pu être transmis.

_- Vous entendez ?_ fit le stormtrooper resté dans le sas.

_- La radio qui…_ commença le pilote.

_- Non, ça !_

Il désigna une marque sur la verrière en transparacier du cockpit. La marque s'étendit horizontalement d'un bout à l'autre, dans un craquement sinistre. Puis d'autres marques jaillirent verticalement de la première.

_- Tous à l'arrière !_ hurla le pilote.

_- Laissez-moi !_ brailla Nyaris.

Mais ses ordres étaient vains. Il était déjà en train de hurler de douleur : le pilote et le stormtrooper le traînaient en arrière, sans aucun ménagement pour ses os broyés. La verrière implosa au moment ou les pieds de Nyaris disparaissaient par le sas du cockpit. Une seconde après, le panneau métallique se verrouillait. Encore moins d'une seconde après, le vide s'était fait dans le cockpit et des morceaux de transparacier flottaient ça et là. Le froid sidéral acheva les ordinateurs et les écrans encore en vie.

_- Aaaah ! Pitié !_

Les deux hommes lâchèrent Nyaris.

_- C'est fini, lieutenant. Reposez-vous._

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, le visage blême et les mâchoires encore crispées par la terrible douleur, qui s'atténua petit à petit grâce à l'injection faite plus tôt. Plusieurs stormtroopers s'étaient levés, scrutant le pilote avec insistance. Ils perdirent tout espoir quand ce dernier leur adressa un hochement de tête négatif. L'un des soldats s'affairait sur une caisse ouverte. Il se retourna, triomphant.

_- Plusieurs combinaisons de survie spatiale._

_- Je sais, _fit le pilote. _Quatre unités. C'est tout ce que la maintenance impériale de Mos Esley est arrivée à nous fournir, avant le départ de la mission._

Ils étaient **onze** survivants.

_- Voilà ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines minutes. L'éclairage de secours va s'éteindre et il n'y aura plus un gramme d'énergie dans le vaisseau. La température va lentement baisser jusqu'à devenir mortelle. Le vide va se faire peu à peu ressentir dans la pièce, mais je pense que nous serons loin d'ici là. Et nous aurons eu de la chance si ce qui reste de la navette n'implose pas avant._

_- Courte paille ?_ questionna un soldat. _Une combinaison d'office pour notre officier._

_- Je… ne prendrais aucune combinaison,_ déclara Nyaris.

_- Voyons,_ réagit le pilote. _Votre rôle est de survivre. Vous avez été formé pour ça, et nous avons été formé pour nous sacrifier. C'est ainsi._

_- Ne dites pas de conneries… arrêtez les sermons académiques… ça ne tient plus ici. Dans mon état… je ne survivrais pas à une sortie dans l'espace. Vous… vous le savez._

Le pilote acquiesça silencieusement.

_- Je reste avec vous, alors,_ ajouta ce dernier.

Un autre stormtrooper s'avança vers eux.

_- Je ne quitterais pas ce rafiot, officier._

_- Ni moi._

L'instant d'après, tous les survivants s'étaient déclarés prêts à rester sur le navire en perdition. Nyaris souriait doucement, conscient de la force de cohésion impériale.

_- Je serais heureux de mourir à vos cotés, fidèles soldats de l'Empereur._

_- Pour l'Empereur !_ fit une voix.

_- Vive l'Empire !_ lança une autre en écho.

_- Il y a des masques à oxygène dans les compartiments supérieurs,_ poursuivit le pilote, pragmatique. _Détachez-les. Il faut sortir les bouteilles à oxygène des combinaisons de survie et y brancher les masques. Allez, exécution avant qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière !_

La manœuvre fut rapidement effectuée, malgré le poids des bouteilles.

_- Fouillez également les caissons, sortez toutes les couvertures chauffantes._

Nyaris se demandait sincèrement s'ils avaient la moindre chance. L'effet de l'anti-douleur commençait à s'estomper et l'officier grimaça. Dans quelques minutes, il prierait la mort de venir le libérer. Conformément à ce qu'avait annoncé le pilote, l'éclairage se tut brusquement, et toute vie électronique prit fin dans le vaisseau. La température descendit allègrement sous les cinq degrés Celsius et le sifflement monotone des dizaines de brèches persistait, effrayant.

_- Soldats… les dés sont jetés. Jouons la scène finale avec honneur !_

Ils s'engoncèrent dans leurs armures, puis dans les couvertures chauffantes, avant de partager les masques à oxygène. Tous les soldats se placèrent en cercle autour du corps de leur officier et attendirent leur libération, confiants dans la mort autant que dans l'Empereur…

**Chapitre 19. A l'assaut de la corvette rebelle !**

Le servant de la disqueuse laser achevait de découper le sas. Berek leva la main droite et fit quelques signes à ses hommes. Certains laissèrent pendre leur fusil d'assaut pour s'emparer de grenades de diverses formes. Le bruit de la disqueuse s'éteignit. Le servant la retira immédiatement du passage, malgré le poids d'une telle machine, destinée à couper les coques les plus épaisses. Berek ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se servit des aptitudes particulières de son imposant physique pour balancer un puissant coup de pied dans la paroi. Celle-ci s'abattit dans un nuage de poussière et de particules métalliques en suspension. Profitant de son élan, il mit genou à terre et braqua son arme vers la sortie. Simultanément, plusieurs de ses hommes lancèrent des grenades à travers la brèche. Il y en avait de trois sortes. Les premières grenades avaient pour but d'aveugler les éventuels défenseurs. Celles qui suivirent n'avaient d'effet que sur les armes et les systèmes défensifs électroniques, projetant une pulsation électromagnétique destructrice. Les dernières grenades étaient des grenades explosives, tout simplement.  
Le couloir était entièrement dégagé. Des corps de rebelles gisaient sur le sol, ensanglantés. Les grenades avaient fonctionné parfaitement. Aux deux extrémités du couloir, les rebelles avaient dressés de sommaires barricades. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit utilisation de son arme car l'onde de choc électromagnétique était passée par là. Surpris, désorientés, cédant à un début de panique, les ennemis abandonnèrent leurs barrages de fortunes. Sans armes, il était suicidaire de vouloir résister à une offensive impériale, qui plus est une offensive de commandos hyper entraînés. Mais il y avait d'autres armes, d'autres soldats et certainement d'autres barrages à bord de la corvette corellienne.  
Sur un autre signe de main, l'escadron Ender investit le couloir et sécurisa les deux extrémités. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. L'effet de surprise était passé et les rebelles s'organisaient. Les premiers tirs fusèrent, obligeant les hommes de l'Ender à se mettre à couvert.

_- Deux équipes,_ ordonna Berek. _La première remonte la corvette en direction du poste de pilotage. L'autre descend vers les salles moteurs et les capsules de sauvetages. Vérifiez tout ! L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat doit être libéré à tout prix... et rapidement ! Aux dernières transmissions, le croiseur calamari fonce droit sur nous ! Je ne crois pas qu'il nous laissera nous en tirer aussi facilement. Nous disposons d'une dizaine de minutes. Alors faites vite !_

Il y eut des hochements de tête et l'escadron Ender se scinda en deux entités. Berek, Emon et Ben faisaient parti de l'une d'entre elles.

_- Agissons vite, _déclara Emon. _Ils sont capables de tout et j'ai peur pour Drek._

Ben approuva de la tête. Dans leur arsenal, il restait encore un nombre important de grenades offensives et ils n'hésitèrent pas à s'en servir copieusement. Les barrages ennemis reculaient et les corps s'amoncelaient, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de Drek. D'autre part, les couloirs s'agrandissaient, obligeant à toujours plus de vigilance. Et la précipitation engendra quelques erreurs. Une porte donnait sur une petite chambre d'équipage plongée dans l'obscurité, pourtant sécurisée par un membre de l'escadron. Mais trop vite sécurisée. Le rebelle, certainement très bien caché, fit irruption dans leurs dos, tira sur un impérial à bout portant, le tuant, et en blessa un autre. Les soldats de l'Ender répliquèrent et l'abattirent, mais un goût amer leur restait dans la bouche.

_- Dyosis ?  
- Il est mort,_ constata Emon.  
_- Ces sales rebelles vont nous le payer !_ ragea Ben.  
Berek siffla entre ses dents et rechargea plusieurs cellules énergétiques dans son arme.  
_- Reprenez vos positions, la bataille n'est pas finie !_ lança-t-il. _Emon à ma droite, les autres, derrière moi ! Ben, couvre-nous ! Il faut qu'on investisse la salle de mess, à une dizaine de mètres en amont dans le couloir !_  
Il désigna la pièce du menton.  
_- Elle nous permettra d'avoir un bon contrôle de la situation. Faites attention, elle possède deux entrées et les rebelles ne la lâcheront pas sans combattre.  
- C'est parti_, lâcha Emon d'une voix furieuse.  
_- Allez-y sans craintes,_ railla Ben. _Le premier qui dépasse de son abri, je le pulvérise._

Emon jeta un oeil sur le jeune soldat et admira la confiance extérieure qu'il affichait. Le mess du vaisseau était une grande salle, remplie de tables et de chaises, agrémentée de plantes artificielles. Au bout de la salle, un self-service distribuait nourriture et boissons aux membres de l'équipage en pause. A l'autre bout de la salle, qui devait faire une bonne vingtaine de mètres, un petit espace ceint de panneaux en bois et en verre était réservé aux officiers de la corvette rebelle. Plusieurs rebelles étaient postés à divers endroits de la salle et avaient pour consigne de tenir la salle à tout prix. Ils ne furent pas surpris quand les premiers membres de l'escadron Ender déboulèrent dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent un tir de barrage intensif, mais quantité ne rime pas toujours avec qualité. Leurs tirs, souvent imprécis, s'abattirent partout sauf où il fallait. Leur entraînement au tir y était aussi pour quelque chose, sans doutes.  
Emon pénétra dans la pièce en premier. Il décocha plusieurs tirs au jugé et roula se protéger derrière une table, qu'il renversa pour l'occasion. Une pluie de lasers suivit, un peu tard pour toucher le rapide membre de l'Oméga Force. Ceux qui le suivirent eurent plus de difficultés, mais comparé aux entraînements, c'était une partie de plaisir. Emon renversa plusieurs tables encore et se chargea de dresser un barrage sommaire pour faciliter l'entrée du mess aux autres soldats. C'était plutôt un luxe pour eux, car ils seraient entrés de toute manière.  
Ben se mit à genoux, en position de tir. Il s'obligea à contrôler sa respiration, clef de la réussite au tir de précision. Quand une partie de l'escadron se lança dans le couloir en direction de la cantine, Ben était prêt. Son oeil était rivé sur ses instruments de tir : guidon et cran de mire. Une première forme hostile ne tarda pas à se lever, tout au fond du couloir, quittant l'abri improvisé. Ben pointa rapidement son canon vers la forme, aligna son guidon sur son cran de mire et entama avec son doigt la course de la détente. Quand il su, d'expérience, que la détente de son arme était arrivée au point de décrochage, il vérifia une dernière fois que ses instruments de visée étaient nets et la cible légèrement floue. C'était un des points à respecter pour un tir précis. L'oeil ne pouvant physiquement focaliser à la fois sur la cible et sur les organes de visées, il fallait par défaut s'attacher à ce que ceux-ci soient d'une netteté irréprochable, à contrario de l'objectif visé. Qu'importe où le laser allait toucher, du moment qu'il touchait quand même. A cette distance, l'arme de Ben était beaucoup moins précise, mais suffisamment quand même pour abattre un ennemi. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer... et son doigt acheva la course de la détente. L'arme cracha son rayon mortel.  
Au fond du couloir, un cri se fit entendre et une forme sombre s'abattit au sol. Ben esquissa un léger sourire. Aussitôt, deux autres formes se levèrent. Les coéquipiers de Ben se préparaient à entrer dans le mess, il fallait leur donner encore un peu de temps. Il ajusta encore une fois son arme, plus rapidement cependant, et tira sur une des formes. Il ne su jamais si son laser avait atteint quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais les défenseurs rebelles cessèrent de tirer pendant deux ou trois secondes. A ce stade, Emon, Berek et les autres s'étaient pratiquement tous introduits dans la salle de cantine. Ben lâcha une dernière salve au jugé et retourna à l'abri du coude de corridor.

Dans le feu de l'action, il était difficile de parler et de se faire comprendre. Aussi les membres de l'Ender ne parlaient pas mais communiquaient par signe. Un langage qu'Emon comprenait aussi car il l'utilisait couramment, du moins une des variantes de ce langage gestuel. En effet, chaque groupe d'intervention créait, au fil des entraînements et des missions, son propre code et ses propres gestes. La base restait mais certains signent différaient fondamentalement. Du moins pour des personnes extérieures à ce système de langage. Emon, par habitude et par assimilation, comprenait la majorité des signes de l'escadron Ender.  
On lui fit signe. Un doigt levé. Puis une direction donnée. Emon regarda plus attentivement et aperçut un rebelle à quelques mètres, à couvert derrière le comptoir du self-service. Il enchaînait rafale sur rafale pour tenir à distance les membres de l'Ender, qui répondaient sporadiquement mais sans fenêtre de tir et sans trop d'espoir. De plus, les autres rebelles dans la salle continuaient à les prendre pour cible. Ces maudits tiraient à intervalles irréguliers mais sûrement : leurs impacts se rapprochaient dangereusement.  
On lui refit signe. Une main ouverte qui passe plusieurs fois au-dessus de la tête. Un geste de main, le pouce désignant celui qui parlait et l'index pointé dans sa direction. Un doigt tourné vers le bas qui dessine un petit cercle. Pourquoi pas, se dit Emon. Ce dernier leur renvoya le signe universel de celui qui avait bien compris : le pouce levé en l'air.  
Plusieurs membres de l'escadron se dressèrent les uns après les autres, soudainement, lâchant une ou deux salves puis replongeant à l'abri. Emon rampa rapidement sur le sol, aussi vite qu'il le pu, s'attendant à être prit pour cible par le tireur rebelle. Ce dernier, momentanément occupé par la riposte impériale massive, n'avait pas vu l'ennemi le contourner par le flanc. Quand le déluge cessa et qu'il reprit sa contre-attaque, le rebelle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un élément ennemi n'était plus à sa place. Ce manque d'observation lui fut fatal. Emon progressa jusqu'à portée de tir, avec précaution. Il ajusta et tira sans se poser de questions. Le rebelle cria, dans sa brève agonie il se tourna vers l'officier de l'Oméga Force et comprit son erreur, avant que les limbes ténébreux de la mort viennent voiler sa vue... pour toujours. Emon avait maintenant une position stratégique, à la fois parce qu'à l'écart du reste de l'escadron Ender, et aussi parce que le comptoir de la cantine lui offrait une excellente protection. Il fut vite rejoint par un autre camarade et à deux, prenant soin de bien viser, ils firent des ravages dans la défense ennemie. Quand le dernier rebelle encore en vie comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus riposter sans signer son arrêt de mort, il entreprit de fuir par la seconde porte de la cantine, opposée à la première. Ce fut sans compter la rapidité de réflexe des assaillants impériaux. Plusieurs tirs l'atteignirent en même temps, à la tête et dans le dos. Le rebelle n'eut pas le temps de se voir mourir.  
Emon et ses camarades firent le tour méthodique de la grande salle, pour bien vérifier qu'aucun rebelle ne s'y était malencontreusement caché.

_- Salle sécurisée !_ lança Emon.  
Le chef de l'escouade tapota quelques codes sur le bracelet électronique, fixé sur son poignet.  
_- Ben, tu me reçois ?  
- Affirmatif, Berek._  
_- La salle est sécurisée. Les rebelles ne doivent pas s'en être rendus compte, encore. Nous allons emprunter le couloir opposé au votre. D'après le plan, il rejoint votre couloir par le coté. Nous attaquerons sur deux flancs. Dès que tu entendras nos premières salves, ouvre le feu sur le barrage et rejoins-nous. Compris ?_  
_- Affirmatif. Over, _répondit Ben d'une voix impatiente.

Berek désigna la porte par laquelle ils allaient continuer.

_- Nous allons prendre les rebelles par le coté. Hâtons-nous !_

Les membres de l'Ender répondirent d'un seul concert et suivirent leur leader.  
Les rebelles furent littéralement prit de court. Ils avaient fait l'erreur d'amasser le reste de leurs soldats sur ce barrage. Attaqués des deux cotés à la fois, avec la force et l'efficacité des troupes d'élite de l'Empire, ils ne durèrent pas plus de quelques minutes. Il y eut deux blessés du coté de l'Ender et on dénombra douze corps rebelles derrière le barrage improvisé. Une fois encore, tout démontrait l'extrême entraînement des membres de l'escadron Ender et leur capacité à gérer n'importe quelle situation, même désavantagés et dépassés numériquement.  
Ils fouillèrent les salles annexes mais revinrent bredouilles. Après avoir pris contact avec le second groupe, qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la corvette, ils apprirent que la résistance ennemie avait été ardue. Ils avaient perdu deux membres et progressaient lentement. Il semblait que chaque rebelle à bord se soit armé, prêt à défendre sa vie jusqu'au bout.  
Berek rappela à lui ses compagnons épars.

_- Au poste de pilotage ! _ordonna-t-il._ Il nous reste 5 minutes !_

**Chapitre 20. Libération**

_- Nous sommes perdus._

La voix du capitaine de corvette était pâle et blême. Il avait espéré contenir l'assaut impérial, mais rien ne semblait arrêter ces hommes en armures blanches de combat. Ils progressaient avec une efficacité mortelle, passant par dessus les barrages rebelles sans difficultés, laissant derrière eux des corps sans vie et des couloirs tâchés de sang.

_- Capitaine, il doit y avoir un moyen !_  
_- Non Elna, il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a plus. Il n'y en a jamais eu.  
- Les capsules de sauvetage ?  
- Nous ne pouvons maintenant plus y accéder !  
- Ma navette est encore arrimée, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons encore fuir, tous les deux avec le prisonnier.  
- Elle a été détruite lors de l'assaut,_ répondit tristement le capitaine. _Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Notre croiseur allié ne sera sur les lieux que dans quelques minutes. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose. Il est harcelé par les impériaux. Nos assaillants seront là dans quelques secondes, eux. C'est fini.  
- Vous allez enclencher l'autodestruction de la corvette ?_ s'enquit Elna.  
_- Non. Je ne ferais pas ça à mon bâtiment. De toute façon, nous mourrons quand même. Rien ne les arrêtera plus, désormais. Si nous ne mourrons pas de la main de nos ennemis, je pense malheureusement que ce sera par la main de nos amis. Le croiseur calamari ne va certainement pas passer en hyperespace avant d'avoir eu la certitude que ni eux, ni nous, ne récupérerons l'agent des Renseignements Impériaux. Alors, combattons comme des hommes et pas comme des lâches..._  
Le capitaine poussa un long soupir.  
_- J'avais promis à ma fille de passer un peu de temps avec elle, une fois cette mission terminée. La pauvre petite... quel imbécile je fais, vraiment.  
- Je n'ai jamais compris où était vraiment mon bonheur, continua-t-il. Je le sais maintenant. Pas dans la rébellion et dans sa lutte pour un idéal, non. Ma place était près des miens et j'ai failli à mon devoir d'homme... de père. Et maintenant, la dernière scène approche avant que le rideau ne tombe et plus personne n'entendra jamais parler de notre tragédie.  
- Vous êtes désespéré, capitaine, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites.  
- Oh si, malheureusement ! Fous que nous étions de vouloir nous mesurer à l'Empire !  
- Capitaine !_  
Ce dernier dégaina rapidement un petit modèle de pistolet laser, puis l'observa longuement.  
_- Ne faites pas ça, capitaine, cela ne sert à rien ! _implora Elna.  
_- Je ne compte pas me tuer, jeune Elna, _dit-il en souriant. _Je vais rejoindre mes derniers hommes et mourir avec eux. Faites ce que vous voudrez du prisonnier, tout est perdu à présent..._

Il caressa d'une main lasse le visage de la jeune fille. Curieusement, cette dernière se laissa faire, dépassée.

_- Adieu, Elna. A dans une autre vie... meilleure.  
- Ca... capitaine..._ souffla la jeune rebelle.

Mais celui-ci était déjà parti, l'abandonnant à son destin, la laissant seule, terriblement seule, au milieu du poste de pilotage désert. Elna tendit l'oreille et perçut les sourdes détonations qui approchaient. Un goût amer dans la bouche, elle frappa rageusement la console la plus proche.

_- Maudit sois-tu, destin ! Encore une fois, tu t'acharnes contre moi !_  
Ses yeux étaient rouges et exorbités, sa voix hystérique.  
_- Mais je me battrais, encore et toujours ! Tu entends ? Je ne me laisserais pas faire !_  
Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle retrouva un semblant de calme. Elle s'approcha de l'officier endormi et le toisa d'un air sévère. Constatant qu'elle avait oublié son blaster sur la console, près du corps de Drek, elle jura. Elna le remit rapidement à sa ceinture et fit craquer ses doigts...

_- Drek, réveillez-vous !_  
Une suite de gifles plus ou moins appuyées sortit l'officier de son sommeil.  
_- Elna ?_  
Malgré son extrême faiblesse, Drek ressentit les explosions de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus violentes. Il sourit faiblement.  
_- On a des petits problèmes, Elna ?  
- Tout va bien, officier, je dirais même plus, tout va très bien.  
- Vous mentez... mal.  
- Vous êtes encore mon prisonnier, Drek... vous êtes ma monnaie d'échange._  
La jeune rebelle vérifia que les mains du prisonnier étaient solidement liées derrière son dos.  
_- Plus vous serrerez, Elna et plus l'étau de l'Empire se refermera sur vous.  
- Les belles paroles,_ cracha-t-elle. _En attendant, je suis à un bout du blaster et vous à l'autre : le mauvais bout.  
- Vous ne me tuerez jamais, Elna, vous venez de le dire : je suis votre monnaie d'échange !  
- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je peux procéder autrement._

Avec une force terrible, elle asséna un terrible coup de crosse sur le visage de l'officier. Un craquement d'os broyés et l'officier poussa un hurlement. Du sang s'écoulait de son nez, évitant les commissures de sa bouche et gouttant par son menton. De toute évidence, Elna lui avait fracassé son beau nez aquilin.

_- Désolé, Drek... mon chou. Ce n'était pas spécialement contre vous, j'étais énervée._

Drek n'était pas retombé dans les pommes. Ses oreilles enregistrèrent les paroles d'Elna et pendant une seconde, il crut presque ce qu'elle disait.

_- Le plaisir... était pour moi... vraiment, Elna !_ gargouilla l'officier dans son sang.  
_- Bon, je suis heureuse que vous ayez gardé votre sens de l'humour.  
- Comment le perdre... en si charmante compagnie.  
- Nous nous égarons, mon chou. Il est grand temps de jouer la scène finale !_

Des bruits de course se firent entendre. Une partie de l'escadron Ender déboula dans la petite pièce de pilotage, toutes leurs armes prêtes à cracher leur feu, à distribuer la mort. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmante, les cheveux roux, les yeux verts en amande. Elle tenait contre son corps celui de Drek, le canon de son arme, un blaster petit modèle, posé sur la tempe de l'officier.

_- Un pas de plus et votre officier des renseignements est un homme mort !  
- Ce chantage n'est pas digne de vous, Elna..._ crachota l'officier.  
_- Il y a un temps pour tout, Drek, taisez-vous._  
Elle appuya un peu plus le canon sur la tempe et son doigt joua avec la détente de l'arme.  
_- Posez vos armes, immédiatement !_ cria la jeune rebelle.

Berek ordonna à ses hommes de poser au sol leur quincaillerie, ce qu'ils firent, d'une mauvaise volonté évidente et dans un grand fracas métallique. Emon et Ben se tenaient juste derrière lui. Le premier distinguant avec horreur le corps meurtri de son ami et le second découvrant enfin le visage de celui dont tout le monde parlait : l'officier Drek.

_- Pas de gestes brusques ! _ordonna Elna.  
_- Pssst... Elna !_  
_- Je vous ai demandé de la fermer, Drek !_  
_- Je sais, je sais... juste un petit détail ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous, bon dieu !  
- De la cellule énergétique de votre blaster._  
La rebelle baissa les yeux sur son arme et son visage prit tout d'un coup une teinte cadavérique. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, à la recherche d'une bouffée d'oxygène.  
_- J'ai pris soin de la retirer pendant que vous discutiez avec le capitaine.  
- Non...  
- Vous ne m'en voulez pas... j'espère ? Je serais contrarié que vous... me fassiez la tête !_

Elna lâcha son arme vide qui chuta sur le sol et rebondit avec un léger tintement métallique. Elle lâcha l'officier et s'affaissa sur le sol, lentement. Tout était perdu... elle était perdue. Elle ne pu empêcher une crise de larmes. Drek, épuisé, s'agenouilla près d'elle, la contemplant avec un petit air victorieux. Elna pleurait encore quand des bras musclés se saisirent d'elle et l'immobilisèrent, avant de la ficeler comme on aurait ficelé un bon saucisson correllien.

Emon hurla de joie et sauta dans les bras de son ami.  
_- Drek, vieille branche, je suis bigrement heureux de te serrer dans mes bras !  
- Emon..._ était tout ce que réussit à prononcer l'officier, sous le coup de l'émotion.  
_- Mon vieux, t'as sacrément morflé ! Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?_  
Drek désigna du menton la jeune fille.  
_- Arrêtes, tu te fous de moi, mon vieux ! Une... femme ???  
- Tu ne sais pas quelle femme, Emon... _souffla l'officier.  
_- En tout cas, très jolie, tu choisis bien tes tortionnaires, sacré Drek !_  
Ils rirent tout les deux de bon coeur : Emon avec énergie et Drek avec asthénie.  
_- Tout n'est pas fini ! cria Berek. A la navette ! Vite ! Le croiseur ne devrait pas tarder à être sur nous ! Courrons !_  
Ils coururent comme des forcenés à travers les couloirs du vaisseau. Ils sautaient par dessus les corps, trébuchaient parfois. Elna représentait un poids mort, mais Drek tenait à ce qu'on la sorte de là également. Ils étaient tous exténués et à bout de souffle, sauf Elna qui se laissait porter...

**Chapitre 21. Ultime fuite**

_- Commandant Etnyn ?_  
Ce dernier serrait les poings en contemplant la corvette rebelle, qui ne répondait plus à ses appels. Il n'y avait plus d'autres alternative possible : quand le ver était dans le fruit...  
_- Nos derniers chasseurs sont rentrés aux hangars, tous sérieusement endommagés. Nos boucliers continuent d'être harcelés par cette racaille impériale et ces traîtres d'extérieurs. La situation devient intenable. Il nous faut fuir ! Maintenant !_  
Etnyn médita pendant quelques secondes avant de formuler sa réponse... terrible.  
_- Concentrez nos tirs les plus puissants sur notre corvette pour la détruire.  
- Mais... commandant ?  
- Ne voyez vous pas ? Ils sont certainement tous morts à l'intérieur. Le commando impérial a réussi sa mission, maintenant. Il est trop tard et je ne veux pas que nous ayons fait tout ça pour rien. Que ces chiens d'impériaux meurent avec leur agent de l'ubiqtorat !  
- Bien compris, commandant.  
- Et préparez le saut en hyper espace immédiatement. Je veux que nous dégagions de la zone dans la minute qui suivra la destruction de la corvette. Exécution.  
- A vos ordres._

La coque trembla sous un violent impact.  
_- Le croiseur commence à nous tirer dessus ! _lâcha Emon.  
_- Dépêchons-nous ou nous allons tous y rester !_  
Bien que ficelée, Elna se débattit comme une furieuse pour entraver leur progression. Jamais Ben n'avait vu un saucisson corellien se débattre autant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'humour.  
_- Au revoir, Elna._

Il abattit la crosse de son arme sur le crâne de cette dernière. Avec assez de force pour l'assommer mais assez pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Ben n'aimait pas frapper les femmes et sauf cas d'extrême urgence comme celui-ci, il l'évitait. Elna perdit immédiatement connaissance et l'équipe pu continuer sa progression plus rapidement.  
La coque trembla violemment. Les tirs du vaisseau calamarien traversaient de part en part la structure, tellement ils étaient concentrés. Les ponts s'affaissaient les uns sous les autres, les parois se disloquaient, d'autres implosaient. Partout dans la corvette, le vide de l'espace commençait à s'insinuer, entamant son travail de mort. Un autre tir laser coupa littéralement la corvette en deux, au niveau des passerelles menant au cockpit. Bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, la partie arrière de la corvette se désintègrerait à cause des moteurs et générateurs. La partie avant n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, à présent, qui errerait longtemps dans le vide de l'espace.

_- Plus vite !_ hurla Berek.

Tout autour d'eux, le décor s'était transformé en paysage apocalyptique, en une vision de cauchemar cernée par les flammes et le feu. Ils appréhendaient à chaque instant une explosion devant ou derrière eux qui les aspirerait dans le froid mortel du vide spatial.

_- Nous arrivons !_  
Ils priaient pour que les générateurs n'explosent pas de suite.  
_- Allez, on embarque et plus vite que ça !_

Le second groupe de l'Ender était déjà à l'intérieur... et ils auraient attendu leurs camarades jusqu'à la mort. De brefs sourires furent échangés et la navette s'arracha à vive allure de ce qui n'était plus qu'une épave sur le point d'exploser.

Les générateurs éclatèrent.  
L'espace fut illuminé pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde et ce fut tout.  
La navette de l'Ender était trop près pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'explosion sans dommages. Si elle ne fut pas détruite en même temps que la corvette, c'est peut être que l'Empire avait ses miracles, aussi. Sous le choc de l'explosion qui avait été si violente, tous s'étaient évanouis. Tous sauf Elna qui l'était déjà, évidemment. Carbonisée, endommagée, la navette erra quelques heures dans le vide de l'espace avant d'être récupérée. Le miracle continua ensuite : tout le monde était vivant à son bord. Quelques bobos superficiels, des égratignures tout au plus !

**EPILOGUE**

Le miracle ne s'était pas arrêté à eux, cependant.

L'Errinic avait survécu à ses blessures et son commandant aussi. Dans un état critique, le destroyer impérial montrait avec fierté que sa conception n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais bien d'une longue tradition de perfection en ingénierie impériale. Il fut remorqué et réparé. Certes, les réparations furent longues et s'étalèrent sur une année entière. Certains esprits perfides estimèrent qu'il n'était pas rentable de le réparer. Mais la bataille de Tatooine avait eut un tel impact sur les médias et sur l'Empire que les conseils de ces mauvaises langues furent vite écartés. L'Errinic devait ressortir flambant neuf des stations de réparations et son nom devenir un emblème de la marine impériale. Son équipage fut porté au diapason des éloges impériaux. Les morts furent traités en martyrs et en héros. Les survivants comblés de récompenses et d'éloges. Surtout en ce qui concernait la personnalité du commandant Friner. Encensé par les médias, il n'eut de répit que celui qu'on lui donnait pour dormir, quelques petites heures chaque nuit. Enchaînant interviews sur interviews, avec l'approbation de la hiérarchie impériale, répétant cent fois la même histoire, celle d'un commandant loyal et dévoué au service de l'Ordre Nouveau qui avait fait front contre un ennemi numériquement supérieur _(la propagande impériale avait en en effet bien gonflé le chiffre des assaillants)_ et avait vaincu. Les mois qui suivirent, les demandes de dossiers grimpèrent en flèches dans les bureaux de recrutements. Et la pression était si forte qu'il fallut bientôt nommer au nom de Friner une promotion d'élèves officiers de l'Académie Navale Impériale. Mais tout ce qui avait trait à l'officier des renseignements impériaux et à sa libération avait été bien naturellement occulté. Pas une ligne dans les médias, pas un mot dans les reportages. Mais c'était bien mieux ainsi. Autre chose que les médias enflèrent à outrance : la participation des extérieurs à la bataille. La prime fut bien évidemment occultée (bien qu'elle fut quand même payée à chaque extérieur, sous l'insistance du commandant Friner et avec l'aide de son petit compte en banque, malheureusement, l'Empire se refusant à faire un geste tel que celui-ci envers la frange de la galaxie) et les médias, dirigés par la propagande, s'empressèrent de conclure qu'ils avaient volontairement et de leur plein gré participé à la protection de l'Empire et des valeurs prônées par l'Ordre Nouveau. Mais c'était prendre pour des enfants les citoyens impériaux et tous savaient qu'il n'en avait pas été ainsi. Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, une sympathie toute particulière fut attribuée aux marchands, contrebandiers, neutres, mercenaires et pirates du secteur de Tatooine. Pendant quelques mois, la pression des contrôles impériaux se relâcha même sur la planète des sables et certains contrebandiers s'enrichirent comme il n'était pas permis, enrichissant du même coup l'un des personnages les plus infâmes de la galaxie : Jabba le Hutt. Mais tout avait une fin et les habitudes reprirent, loin, bien loin du siège des renseignements impériaux sur Coruscant...

Le retour de Drek dans les locaux de soins de l'Ubiqtorat - il n'avait pas voulu être hospitalisé ailleurs - fut prétexte à un débordement de joie tel que les Renseignements Impériaux avaient peu connu. Tous s'étaient réunis près de lui, le questionnant et le félicitant : Aenelia, Ethan, Emon, Rahkil, Vandithir, Marlek, Ben (qui s'était fortement penché sur une éventuelle admission au sein de l'Ubiqtorat), Aes, Havelock ainsi que les nouveaux arrivés qui découvraient enfin celui dont tout le monde parlait : Haek, Kaes, Jobal, Antor, Servyn... et ceux à venir : Yom, Arnoh... Il y eut des permissions à n'en plus finir, pour que le retour de Drek soit fêté dignement (et plusieurs fois) dans les meilleurs restaurants impériaux de Coruscant. Les caves de Don Calamarion en prirent un sacré coup, d'ailleurs et il fallut toute la patience de l'agent Svar (plus une désintoxication forcée de Marlek ) pour que les stocks de ce vin aussi célèbre que le temps ne se recomposent. Bref, l'euphorie régna pendant quelques semaines au sein de la plus sérieuse des organisations impériales. Mais tout avait une fin et les choses finirent par se calmer, bien que la tendance était quand même à la décontraction, il va sans dire. Drek avait depuis longtemps quelque chose dans la tête, une idée fixe qui ne le quittait que rarement et qui déclenchait chez lui une véritable obsession. Et un jour, il en fit part à son Superviseur, espérant bien décrocher une réponse positive.

_- Superviseur ? Puis-je vous demander un... petit service ?  
- Non, Drek, non, je vous le dis, c'est impossible._  
La voix était froide mais le regard compréhensif.  
_- C'est contraire aux règlements en vigueur. Je ne peux rien y faire.  
- Voyons, Jasba... vous êtes le Superviseur des Renseignements Impériaux, il me semble. Votre réputation est connue de tous et aucun moff qui se respecte n'osera agir ouvertement contre vous, ni contre votre décision, Jasba !  
- Je resterais sur ma position, jeune Drek, et vous apprendrez à rester à la place qui est la vôtre. Je suis et je resterais pour vous « Superviseur ». Vous me seriez agréable de respecter le protocole et de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
- Bien sur... trop bien, même,_ souffla-t-il d'un air dépité.  
Elle quitta sa chambre comme elle était venue, rapidement et sans un bruit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Vexé et énervé, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil de la nuit.

Le nez encore fragile mais tout son corps réparé, Drek avait quitté depuis quelques jours la chambre de soins dans laquelle il était assigné. Il se sentait tout neuf, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Ses muscles étaient légers et son mental de nouveau d'acier. Drek se sentait pratiquement prêt à participer aux derniers jeux Impériaux sur Coruscant ! Il sautillait à chaque pas et il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'il s'envole.  
Il rencontra et bavarda avec tous ses amis, racontant par-ci ce qu'il n'avait pas encore raconté par-là. Tout le monde voulait savoir les tenants de l'histoire, et même si Drek était tenu au secret, il n'en dérogea pas moins à la règle pour satisfaire la curiosité des membres de l'Ubiqtorat. Il arriva enfin dans son bureau, tant bien que mal, après avoir été acclamé plusieurs fois et avoir été broyé dans les bras puissants d'Emon. Il ferma la porte à clef, pour garder l'illusion d'être quelques minutes enfin libre.  
Sur la table, un petit mot avait été griffonné à la va-vite. L'écriture était ferme mais féminine :

_**« Bloc de sécurité EY-311. Cellule 9. Autorisation 28750. Jasba »**_

Il lut et relut plusieurs fois le petit bout de papier avant de pousser un puissant cri de victoire.

« _Merci, Superviseur_ » pensa-t-il, avant de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué, muni de l'autorisation informatique. Couloirs après couloirs, ascenseurs après ascenseurs, sas après sas, Drek progressa vers le cadeau que venait de lui faire Jasba. Il tapota sur un clavier lumineux le code d'accès et attendit. La lumière rouge au-dessus de la porte clignota et devint verte. Le panneau métallique coulissa. Drek inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
Son costume brillait, il était magnifique.  
Il entra dans la cellule.

_- Bonjour, Elna !_

Attachée pieds et poings liés, elle lui jeta un regard de pure terreur.

_- Je me suis dit... une petite discussion entre vieilles connaissances !_

La porte métallique se referma sur elle-même, étouffant le cri d'horreur de la jeune rebelle...

**A suivre…**


	5. Préparatifs

**Chapitre 1. Tractations sur Kamino**

L'oiseau métallique émergea du néant, déchirant le mince voile qui séparait l'univers réel de l'univers parallèle. Ses trois ailes déployées, la navette impériale de classe Lambda achevait son dernier bond dans l'hyperespace.

Appareillant de Coruscant pour Corellia, elle avait emprunté la célèbre voie commerciale Corellienne qui desservait les planètes de Neimodia, Talus et Tralus. La navette avait ensuite navigué sur la Passe Corellienne, route fréquentée et relativement sûre en raison des nombreuses bornes hyper spatiales qui jalonnaient le parcours en direction de Kamino. Cette route avait grandement aidé les lointaines planètes de Druckenwell, Tatooine ou Génonosis à maintenir un semblant d'économie. Cependant, la durée du trajet des mondes du noyau vers ces planètes, une vingtaine de jours pour un vaisseau équipé d'un hyper propulseur de classe I, garantissait une grande autonomie dont profitait de grands seigneurs du crime tel Jabba-le-Hutt, main dans la main avec les autorités locales impériales.

Tous feux de position allumés, la navette entamait sa lente descente atmosphérique vers la surface de Kamino. Malgré son puissant éclairage, la lourde chape de nuages qui ceinturait la planète réduisait la visibilité à zéro. Le pilote manoeuvrait à l'aveuglette et avait activé son détecteur de collision. Toutefois, le trafic aérien Kaminien était pratiquement inexistant et les risques minimes. Les particularités géophysiques de la planète faisaient qu'il régnait en permanence des conditions détestables : pluies, brouillards, orages et nuages. Une autre particularité voulait que la surface de la planète soit entièrement recouverte d'eau.

Une étendue immense, démesurée, ondulée par le vent et irisée par les éclairs. Une mer infinie, éternelle, pailletée par les gouttes de pluie et parcourue d'étranges arabesques. Les Kaminiens avaient vu le jour près de cette eau bleue et profonde, en subissant tempêtes et caprices météorologiques. Suite à une montée constante et inexorable du niveau des eaux sur leur planète, les Kaminiens furent obligés de s'adapter ou disparaître. Leur culture migra lentement de la terre ferme vers le milieu aqueux. Elle grandit, prospéra et domina la planète. Leur technologie devenue presque sans limites, ce peuple fier et libéré de ses attaches terrestres construisit d'immenses cités sur les eaux, bravant les conditions climatiques et domptant la nature. Mais il y a un pas que ce peuple aquatique ne franchit jamais... car nanti de sa technologie avancée, la conquête de l'univers s'offrait à lui. Soit par manque d'ambition, soit parce que la gestion de leur planète leur suffisait amplement, le peuple Kaminien ne fut jamais un peuple conquérant et laissa aux autres races les avantages et les inconvénients d'une expansion rapide et incontrôlée. Ailleurs, loin, très loin de cette planète, à des parsecs à l'autre bout de la galaxie, la race des sages Calamariens pensait de même.

La navette arriva en vue de la principale cité de Kamino : Tipoca City. L'architecture typique sauta aux yeux de l'officier Drek : les lignes étaient courbes, les traits épurés, les surfaces lisses. De grands dômes métalliques couvraient les bâtiments, surmontés d'un enchevêtrement de tubules et d'antennes. Ce que les Kaminiens avaient construit sur la surface des eaux était purement unique dans la galaxie. En s'approchant plus près de la cité, Drek aperçut une créature étrange jaillir des flots, montée par une sorte d'humanoïde à la peau bleuté. Cet animal représentait aux yeux des visiteurs tout le contraste de la culture Kaminienne. Hybride entre un animal marin et un oiseau, il était dompté et utilisé depuis des millénaires comme moyen de transport. La plupart des Kaminiens préférait ce mode de déplacement aux transports mécaniques et le va-et-vient incessant de ces surprenantes bestioles était fréquent entre les cités sous-marines et la surface, ainsi que dans le ciel orageux.

Les ailes de la navette se replièrent majestueusement alors que le cockpit se verrouillait en position horizontale, comme un oiseau relève sa tête. Lentement, les trains d'atterrissage sortirent de leurs emplacements et entrèrent en contact avec la plate-forme, amortissant le poids imposant de la navette grâce à des pistons hydrauliques dernière génération. Pendant quelques secondes, le décor s'immobilisa sous la pluie battante. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre et la passerelle située sous le cockpit se déplia vers le sol. Deux silhouettes en descendirent et se mirent à discuter.

_- Kamino_, fit Drek.  
_- Une bien étrange planète_, répondit le pilote.  
_- Voici mes consignes. Dégourdissez-vous les jambes si besoin, mais restez à proximité du vaisseau. Il devra être prêt pour un décollage d'urgence._  
Le pilote acquiesça.  
_- Vous craignez quelque chose, officier ?_  
_- Mm… je ne sais pas…_  
Drek sourit légèrement avant de continuer.  
_- ... mais je préfère rester prudent. Les Kaminiens ne sont pas nos ennemis, mais nous nous trouvons tellement loin de la juridiction Impériale !_  
_- La prudence est de mise. J'espère que vos affaires ne s'éterniseront pas, officier._  
_- Combien de fois ai-je vu des hommes payer de leur vie une simple négligence ? Un détail qui leur semblait tellement futile qu'il leur est tout simplement sorti de l'esprit ! Faites attention à vous, pilote._

Le pilote ne trouva rien à redire. Comme il pleuvait à bâtons rompus, il salua Drek en le quittant et remonta hâtivement à bord de la navette impériale. L'officier resta quelques secondes au bas de la passerelle, semblant méditer. Puis il entreprit de gagner le sas d'accès de la plate-forme d'un pas soutenu. Il ne s'était pas protégé avec un quelconque imperméable, trouvant que cela aurait déshonoré son uniforme. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur son uniforme mais il restait stoïque. Ce n'était que de l'eau après tout. Avec un certain soulagement, il atteignit la porte vitrée, qui coulissa sans un bruit à son approche.

_- Bienvenue, officier. Je suis le chef du protocole. Nous vous attendions._  
Drek sourit.  
_- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Taun We_.

La Kaminienne était grande, à l'instar de toute la population. Du haut de ses deux mètres et quelques, elle dominait entièrement l'officier. Sa peau était bleue, pâle et luisante. Ses yeux brillaient d'un noir doux et avenant. Son long cou était drapé dans une broderie jaune et sang qui lui descendait le long du dos. Taun We arborait un ensemble diplomatique de couleur nuit et or, une longue robe étroite et fendue enserrait ses fines jambes, formant une courte traîne quand elle se déplaçait.

_- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire devant le Premier ministre de Kamino_.

Ce que les Kaminiens ne pouvaient concevoir au-dehors, le soleil, ils le reconstituaient à l'intérieur : les couloirs étaient immenses et puissamment éclairés. La luminosité était si forte et contrastait tellement avec l'ambiance sombre de l'extérieur qu'elle obligeait Drek à ciller des yeux.

_- C'est la première fois que vous visitez notre planète, Drek._  
_- Oui_, avoua-t-il_. Je n'ai guère de temps à consacrer aux voyages.  
- Je comprends. Que pensez-vous de ce que vous voyez ?_  
Drek réfléchit un court instant.  
_- Tout est contraste sur Kamino. L'eau et l'air, la lumière et l'obscurité, la technologie et les traditions. Votre planète est une des plus fascinantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Taun We.  
- Merci, officier._

Taun We marchait avec grâce et souplesse. A coté, Drek passait pour un Gamorréen à la démarche lourdaude. Ils arrivèrent devant une vaste porte aux armoiries de Kamino qui coulissa lentement sur son rail magnétique. Une vaste pièce se dévoila aux yeux de Drek. Elle allait de concert avec l'architecture : éclairée, épurée et vide. A son approche, le ministre se leva du seul siège qui semblait présent dans la pièce et le salua.

_- Honoré de votre visite, officier. Je suis Lama Su, premier ministre de Kamino._  
Drek le salua en retour, même si son grade d'officier le dispensait bien d'une telle formule d'obligeance et d'affabilité.  
_- Prenez place, je vous en prie._  
Un siège descendit du plafond et Taun We l'invita à s'y asseoir.  
_- Nous avons appris pour votre défaite près de Yavin. Nous avons été plus que surpris par la destruction de votre si puissante station de combat, _annonça le ministre.

Une première attaque ! pensa Drek. Dans le cadre de futures négociations, Lama Su ne voilait même pas ses pensées, mettant en garde l'Empire qu'il n'était plus aussi puissant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. C'était s'essayer à un jeu dangereux pour le Kaminien… surtout en présence de l'officier.

_- Comme le dit si bien le dicton, nous avons perdu une bataille, pas la guerre. Vous constaterez d'ailleurs la toute puissance de notre armée si, un jour, l'Empire décidait de s'emparer de vos richesses technologiques._

Non, Drek n'allait pas se laisser faire dans ce duel de sous-entendus. Maintenant, Lama Su était prévenu : qu'il arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui.

_- Hum... oui, bien sûr._  
Le Kaminien se racla la gorge et reprit.  
_- Cependant, nous allons tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis ici dans ce seul et unique but, Lama Su_.

Kamino était bien trop éloignée des mondes du noyau pour générer une quelconque attirance. Même ses trésors de connaissance génétique n'auraient pas suffit à intéresser l'Empire. De plus, les Kaminiens veillaient à maintenir une neutralité teintée d'obédience pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes.

_- Bien, bien... je crois me rappeler que dans le passé, nous avions eu affaire à l'Ancienne République pour lui procurer une armée. Armée qui s'est peu à peu portée garante de l'Ordre Nouveau et nous en sommes fiers. L'empereur voudrait-il que nous lui procurions une nouvelle armée ?_

Lama Su était aussi grand que son assistante Taun We. Chez les Kaminiens, la taille n'était plus un sujet de différence depuis qu'elle était contrôlée et imposée génétiquement. Comme tous ses pairs, le Premier ministre avait un teint de peau bleuté qui tirait vers le clair, un long cou gracieux et de grands yeux noirs et profonds qui mettaient mal à l'aise les visiteurs peu habitués.

_- Il a de plus grands projets pour vos ingénieurs en génétique, Lama Su.  
- De... plus grands projets ?_ fit le ministre, soudain intéressé.  
_- Par le passé, votre... notre armée de clones était volontairement "bridée" pour la rendre docile et obéissante. Chaque clone était cependant doué de créativité et d'initiative, ai-je raison ?  
- Oui.  
- Les clones disposaient-ils des mêmes capacités mentales que leur original ?_ questionna Drek.  
_- Oui et non_, souffla le ministre.  
_- Soyez plus clair, Lama Su.  
- La prédisposition génétique est une chose complexe, officier.  
- Ne jouez pas avec moi, Lama Su et expliquez-moi !_  
_- En ce qui concerne l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs n'ont pas jugé nécessaires de traquer les longues et fastidieuses séquences génétiques de prédisposition de l'individu original. En revanche, nous avons amplifié certaines aptitudes naturelles pour rendre chaque clone apte à l'emploi de soldat, comme exigé par le commanditaire. Les clones n'ont donc pas été dotés à l'identique des mêmes capacités mentales._  
- _Mais je crois comprendre que c'est possible_, insista Drek.  
-_ Théoriquement, c'est possible. Rien n'empêche notre technologie de concevoir une reproduction à l'identique. Dans le passé, nous avons crée pour le chasseur de primes Jango Fett un clone quasi fidèle. Mais le travail de nos ordinateurs s'en trouve multiplié. Les délais de séquençages et de repérages des prédispositions génétiques sont énormes, je crains..._  
- _L'Empire vous octroiera une prime supplémentaire, Lama Su. Il mettra à votre disposition les meilleurs supercalculateurs de la galaxie. _  
Les yeux du Premier ministre brillèrent de convoitise.  
_- En effet. Dans ce cas là, tout devient possible, officier.  
- Parlez-moi de la période de gestation et de développement.  
- Hum... la gestation accélérée est de deux mois. Mais le développement dure plusieurs années, c'est la plus longue période, pendant laquelle il faut surveiller les clones, les dresser mentalement, physiquement et tout faire pour qu'ils atteignent rapidement leur maturité psychologique.  
- Combien, Lama Su ?  
- Une dizaine d'année, tout au plus,_ hésita le ministre.  
- _Trop long pour l'Empereur_, rétorqua Drek.  
- _Je vous assure qu'il nous est impossible de faire autrement et...  
- Dans ce cas là, je vous ai dérangé pour rien, Lama Su._  
L'officier se leva, faisant mine de rassembler ses affaires.  
_- Non, attendez !_  
Lama Su regarda de droite à gauche, embarrassé. Il essaya de chercher un encouragement dans le regard de Taun We mais n'y trouva qu'une froideur polie.  
- _Il est possible d'écourter ce délai, mais là encore, rien n'est vérifié.  
- Vous m'intéressez.  
- Suite à la commande concernant l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux se sont penchés sur le moyen d'optimiser la production et les délais de disponibilité._  
_- Et ?  
- Et ils ont mis au point un fragment de code génétique qui accélère la croissance des cellules. En quelques mois, nous pouvions théoriquement obtenir des clones adultes et viables. Mais comprenez-moi bien, c'est très dangereux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas certains de pouvoir veiller à la bonne maturité du clone. A cette vitesse, toutes les subtilités de conditionnement mental sont mises à l'épreuve. Enfin, une croissance accélérée induit un vieillissement prématuré du clone. Vous saisissez ?  
- Aucune importance._

Drek réfléchit quelques secondes. Lama Su continua.

- _Nos casques d'apprentissage traditionnels sont pourvus d'amplificateurs de réceptivité mentale et de synchronisateurs de biorythme qui modulent les fréquences cérébrales du clone. De longues années d'expérimentations ont étalonné au mieux ces appareils complexes. Toute une vie de travail pour certains de nos ingénieurs, en particulier notre estimée Ko Sai. Ce que vous nous demandez…_

L'empereur voulait rapidement des résultats, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. C'était une bonne chose que les Kaminiens se soient penchés sur un développement accéléré du procédé clonique. L'officier reconnu bien là des pratiques commerciales séculaires. Devant Drek, le Premier ministre se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise et s'agitait sur son siège, nerveusement.

_- Je comprends vos hésitations, Lama Su. En temps normal, nous vous aurions laissé du temps. La perte de l'Etoile noire vient de priver l'empire de centaines d'officiers talentueux. Les Académies impériales sont en phase de recrutement intensive, mais nous ne pouvons forcer le destin. Des officiers exceptionnels, par leur aptitude à commander, leur intelligence sur aiguisée et leur dévouement sans bornes, sont perdus pour l'empire... perdus sans votre aide. _

Le premier ministre acquiesça en silence.  
_- Excusez-moi, officier. Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?  
- J'attends_, déclara Drek.  
- _J'aurais aimé savoir si Bevel est mort sur sa station de combat.  
- Bevel... Lemelisk ?  
- Oui, lui-même. J'ai eu l'honneur de le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises et j'ai cru déceler en lui un grand talent, une grande honnêteté.  
- Bevel n'était pas sur l'étoile noire quand elle a explosé.  
- C'est une bonne chose. Bevel est un scientifique brillant._  
Drek hocha la tête, conscient que la conversation prenait une tournure nettement amicale.  
_- Et un Impérial convaincu, ne l'oubliez pas.  
- Bien sur, bien sur._  
- _Pendant que nous y sommes, Lama Su, j'aimerai avoir vos lumières sur un autre détail concernant les clones.  
- Je vous écoute, officier._  
_- Existe-t-il une possibilité scientifique, même infime, pour qu'un clone récupère la mémoire résiduelle de l'original ? Ce qui en ferait un double parfait... Des rumeurs courent et l'Empereur exige une réponse de spécialiste._  
Les yeux du Premier ministre Kaminien se froncèrent. Ce qu'avait dit Drek ne lui plaisait visiblement pas et c'est avec une voix froide qu'il répondit.  
_- Nous sommes des généticiens, officier. Brillants, mais généticiens avant tout. Notre ambition n'est pas de supplanter le créateur, comprenez-le bien. La mort est quelque chose d'irréversible et nous ne prendrons jamais le risque de jouer avec. Pour répondre à votre question, les Kaminiens sont convaincus qu'une telle chose est impossible. Un être est unique, par sa mentalité, sa mémoire, sa façon d'être. Ces spécificités sont issues de son phénotype et ne sont en aucune façon inscrites dans son génotype. Penser qu'une sorte de mémoire résiduelle se transmet par les gênes représente une aberration mentale pour chaque Kaminien qui se respecte._  
_- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ministre. Comprenez que l'Empire a besoin de ces renseignements dans le cadre d'une future collaboration. L'intérêt de l'Empire n'est pas seul en jeu, ne le perdez pas de vue... le vôtre aussi.  
- Je comprends.  
- Abordons un dernier problème, Lama Su, qui n'en est peut être pas un pour votre technologie, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je suis tout ouïe.  
- Avez vous déjà tenté de modifier la structure génétique d'un individu vivant ? Je veux dire : quelle formidable bravade nous ferions à la nature si nous pouvions transformer les êtres qu'elle a fait naître emprunts de défauts ! Imaginez..._  
Le ministre Kaminien esquissa un sourire.  
_- Aussi avancées que sont nos connaissances, officier, elles ne nous permettent pas de réaliser un projet aussi ambitieux... pas encore.  
- Fossé technologique ?_ fit Drek, déçu.  
- _Oui et non_, répondit le ministre, pensif. La nature a crée de puissants garde-fous pour empêcher que des êtres évolués ne puissent jouer avec.  
- _C'est à dire ?_  
Lama Su chercha ses mots. Il n'avait que trop titiller un officier de l'Empire... qui plus est un officier de l'Ubiqtorat. Le temps était à l'apaisement… pour le bien de son peuple.  
_- Nous avions pourtant réuni toutes les connaissances de notre race en matière de génétique. C'est rempli d'enthousiasme que notre projet vit le jour. Nos meilleurs scientifiques s'attelèrent à la tâche et nous ne doutions plus de notre réussite. Mais c'était sans compter la terrible résistance de la nature. De nombreux animaux furent modifiés puis moururent dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais leur structure génétique ne nous permettait pas de conclure définitivement. Dans notre arrogance, nous avons décidé de modifier des Kaminiens. Il y a des nuits, officier, où je peux encore entendre leurs hurlements de souffrance._  
_- Pourquoi cet échec ?  
- Techniquement, la modification génétique d'une cellule adulte engendre un virus, soit mortel soit mutagène, qui la détruit ou la transforme, avant de se propager dans l'organisme entier. Nous pensions contourner le problème en créant une enzyme qui bloquerait le virus à sa source, mais dans ce cas, c'est l'enzyme même qui mutait et perforait le cytoplasme de la cellule, avant de se multiplier et d'attaquer tout l'organisme. Nous avons pensé que c'est dans nos lignes de codes génétiques que se nichait l'erreur, mais nous nous trompions. Après un dernier essai en transformant le codage pour qu'il aide l'organisme à créer de lui-même un contre poison, force fut de constater que la nature trouvait toujours un moyen pour lutter contre le changement. Les monstruosités génétiques que nous avons obtenues en témoignent.  
- Ah... et qu'en avez vous fait ?_ interrogea Drek, mû par une curiosité morbide.  
_- Nous ne pouvions les tuer, même pour abréger leur souffrance... c'était... ce sont toujours nos frères, officier. Nous avons isolé une section pour qu'ils puissent achever leur terrible vie en paix. La société Kaminienne leur est reconnaissante. Le dossier est désormais clos, nos connaissances scientifiques sont insuffisantes. Il faudra des dizaines d'années, voir des centaines, pour que nous triomphions une fois pour toute de la nature. A la seule condition que notre peuple réussisse à surmonter son propre traumatisme_.  
- _Vous les avez parqué comme des pestiférés_, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Drek.  
_- Que vouliez-vous que nous fassions, officier ?_ s'emporta Lama Su_. Leur permettre de déambuler dans les cités comme n'importe quel quidam pour qu'ils contribuent au traumatisme de la population ? Cette décision a été prise en conseil restreint et c'est la seule décision qui nous semblait et nous semble toujours la meilleure !_  
_- Calmez-vous, Lama Su. Je respecte votre choix._

Une agitation se fit derrière Drek : Taun We éclata en sanglots. L'officier fut surpris, il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que les Kaminiens étaient capables de pleurer. Le Premier ministre se leva brusquement de son siège, les bras tendus vers son assistante.

_- Taun We ! Je suis désolé... mais l'officier avait abordé le sujet !_

Taun We s'écroula sur le sol, ses longs bras fins lui protégeant la tête. Elle sanglotait comme si son coeur venait de se déchirer. Drek eut de la peine pour elle, sans comprendre le pourquoi de sa souffrance. Il observa la scène avec intérêt.

- _Taun We !_ souffla Lama Su en s'approchant.  
_- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, Lama Su !_ hurla l'assistante.  
Le premier ministre hésita quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir.  
_- Ce n'est pas notre faute, Taun We, je vous en supplie, calmez-vous !  
- Vous vous croyiez supérieurs ? Vous n'êtes que des monstres, tous ! Je vous hais !_

Lama Su s'avança, dans le but évident de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais la Kaminienne fut plus prompte. Elle se releva, le visage souillé et humide. L'officier remarqua alors que ses larmes ressemblaient étrangement aux larmes humaines. Taun We le dévisagea. Ses grands yeux étaient emprunts d'une douleur infinie et Drek sentit son coeur battre violemment.

_- Ne faites plus un seul pas vers moi !_  
Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme et glaciale. Nul doute que si Lama Su s'était approché à ce moment, Taun We lui aurait sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors, comme le dit l'expression. Mais le ministre n'esquissa aucun geste. Son assistante détourna la tête, essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore sous ses yeux, et s'enfuit de la salle en courant. Drek fut encore une fois surpris, les Kaminiens étaient tellement calmes, leurs démarches si gracieuses, il ne pouvait les imaginer en train de courir. La preuve était : il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Lama Su avait le visage décomposé. La scène se figea pendant de longues minutes et Drek respecta le silence du Premier ministre. En fin de compte, celui-ci se rassit et invita l'officier à en faire autant, fermant les yeux et joignant ses doigts en signe de méditation. Drek n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

_- Le frère de Taun We était l'un des Kaminiens à s'être porté volontaire pour cette expérience de modification génétique...  
- Je peux comprendre sa réaction et je suis désolé d'avoir amorcé le sujet, vraiment.  
- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, officier.  
- Son frère...  
- C'est plus un monstre qu'un Kaminien, maintenant._  
La voix du ministre était emprunt d'une grande tristesse.  
_- Nous nous sommes toujours opposés à ce que Taun We revoie son frère. Le choc serait trop grand pour elle. Ce n'est plus le même, physiquement et mentalement. Le virus mutagène l'a littéralement transformé. C'est... horrible._  
Drek ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer l'horreur d'un tel échec. Stupides et arrogants Kaminiens… mais ce n'était pas son problème.  
_- Je vais prendre congé, _fit Drek_. Il est inutile de continuer la conversation dans l'état actuel des choses. Je vous laisse à vos tourments.  
- Un de mes fidèles vous conduira dans vos quartiers. Votre voyage était long et fatigant. Nous nous reverrons demain. Au revoir, officier_.  
Drek exécuta le même signe de tête, alors qu'il rencontrait le Premier ministre pour la première fois et prit congé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa chambre ou plutôt sa suite, située dans une tour qui dominait la cité. Les Kaminiens avaient une belle idée de l'accueil. Le lit était grand, conçu pour un humain et drapé d'un tissu fin et soyeux de couleur bleu. Une table faite dans un matériau qui ressemblait à du verre et du plastique à la fois, ornait le centre de la suite. Plusieurs chaises du même matériau l'entouraient. En plusieurs endroits, des fauteuils du plus grand confort attendaient qu'on veuille bien les essayer. Le sol beige était moquetté et les murs capitonnés absorbaient tous les bruits. Mais Drek n'y prêtait aucune attention, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Taun We. Il marcha de long en large dans la pièce, comme un fauve en cage. Taun We... que ressentirait-il au plus profond de lui si un membre de sa famille partageait le même sort que l'infortuné frère de Taun We ? Une haine immense, mêlée d'un désespoir sans bornes, une douleur sourde et profonde qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Soudain, l'officier su ce qu'il voulait : retrouver Taun We. Il enclencha un intercom et se renseigna pour savoir ou il pouvait trouver l'assistante du Premier ministre. Pour son malheur, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. L'officier quitta sa suite et déambula dans la cité, cherchant les endroits discrets et calmes ou un être débordant de douleur pouvait déverser son trop plein de larmes sans remords. C'est quand il aperçut des enfants Kaminiens jouer sous la pluie battante qu'il eut l'intuition de chercher à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour lui, les coursives extérieures étaient rares, outre les plates formes d'atterrissage. Il retrouva vite Taun We, sur une sorte de promontoire qui dominait la navette avec laquelle il était venu sur Kamino.

_- Taun We..._  
Elle ne se retourna même pas, ayant reconnu le timbre de voix de Drek.  
_- Je n'ai besoin de personne, officier.  
- Je le sais, vous êtes courageuse. Appelez-moi Drek...  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Drek. Gardez-la pour vous et pour ceux qui en ont besoin. C'est Lama Su qui vous a demandé de venir ?  
- Personne ne me dicte ma propre conduite, Taun We. J'espérais être d'un quelconque soutien. Votre douleur me touche, Taun We.  
- C'est gentil, Drek.  
- Traduction : je peux rester ?  
- Oui... si vous voulez.  
- Alors je reste avec vous.  
- Dites-moi, je m'imaginai les officiers de l'Empire froids et dénués de sentiments. Vous êtes différents des autres, Drek._  
L'officier sourit.  
_- Je ne suis pas un monstre sans pitié, voulez-vous dire ?  
- Je ne voulais pas dire ça !_  
Drek s'assit à coté de Taun We. La pluie tombante salissait son bel uniforme et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Il n'avait plus fière allure, mais il s'en moquait. Ce qui l'importunait n'importunait pas les Kaminiens, visiblement. Drek pensa que c'était tout à fait normal pour un peuple qui venait du fond des mers et pour qui l'eau représentait la vie. Masquant sa gêne, l'officier continua de parler.  
_- Vous aimiez votre frère..._  
Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.  
_- Bien sur. C'était plus qu'un frère pour moi. Avec le temps, nous étions devenus plus que des amis. Nous étions l'un pour l'autre le confident idéal...  
- Je suis tellement désolé.  
- Ne le soyez pas, Drek. La faute repose sur les quelques scientifiques responsables de cette horreur... et sur Lama Su.  
- Il a entériné la poursuite de l'expérience sur les Kaminiens, je suppose.  
- Oui.  
- Votre frère est mort, Taun We. Ce virus mutagène l'a tué et l'a transformé en quelque chose d'autre qui n'est plus votre frère. C'est dur à accepter, je sais, mais il faut que vous fassiez le deuil de votre frère... maintenant._  
La plaie était encore vive, il le savait. Avec le temps, elle se refermerait comme toutes les blessures. Touchée par le souvenir de son frère, Taun We éclata encore une fois en sanglots. Mais cette fois, Drek comptait bien la réconforter. Assis, la Kaminienne était légèrement plus grande que l'officier, mais sans démesure. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et, sous la pluie quasi éternelle de Kamino, il tenta d'atténuer sa terrible douleur...

Taun We était une jolie fille, non seulement pour les critères Kaminiens mais pour l'officier Drek aussi. Malgré la grande différence entre les deux races, il se sentait étrangement attiré par l'assistante du ministre. Il avait passé la nuit suivante à penser à elle. Le lendemain, très tôt, il quitta ses quartiers pour espérer rencontrer la Kaminienne à nouveau. Il n'eut même pas à chercher et la retrouva au même endroit que la veille. Il pleuvait encore, ce qui n'était pas chose rare sur cette planète au climat déplorable. Taun We avait la peau douce, étrangement brillante sous la pluie. Le bleu de sa peau s'irisait sous la lumière des éclairs. Drek était hypnotisé par les grands yeux noirs et expressifs de la Kaminienne. Ils étaient si vivants, si profonds... si beaux aussi, il était forcé de le constater. Les yeux de Taun We reflétaient son âme. Ils restèrent quelque temps à contempler les immenses vagues qui se jetaient aux pieds de la cité, comme d'innombrables monstres qui rugissaient de ne pouvoir l'engloutir sous leur fureur. Sans qu'il fût nécessaire à Drek de faire autre chose, elle se sentit très vite en confiance. Taun We se confia à lui et ils parlèrent longtemps.

_- Vous êtes très jolie, Taun We_.  
L'officier était sincère.  
_- C'est gentil, _dit-elle en riant_. Vous n'êtes pas exigeant, je suis tellement différente de vous, Drek !  
- L'apparence ne signifie rien. Nous le savons tous les deux.  
- Je croyais que l'Empire considérait tous les non humains comme des êtres inférieurs, officier. Je me trompe, peut-être ?_  
Drek se tu un moment, ne sachant à l'évidence quoi répondre.  
_- Vous marquez un point, avoua Drek.  
- Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, je le sais. Vous êtes différent_.

Il soupira et détourna son regard des yeux de la Kaminienne. Elle disait vrai. Apparemment, elle en savait plus sur l'Empire que lui sur Kamino. Drek pensa avec regret qu'elle aurait fait un très bon agent de l'Ubiqtorat. Mieux connaître ses ennemis pour mieux les combattre, la doctrine éternelle. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne brise le silence magique qui s'était installé. Il était temps pour l'officier de prendre congé. Lama Su lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la matinée pour finaliser les tractations entre l'Empire et Kamino. Drek se força mentalement à laisser ses sentiments personnels de coté pour se concentrer sur la réussite de sa mission. L'Empereur avait les yeux sur lui. Il se leva.

_- Drek..._  
Etirant son bras long et fin, elle n'eut aucun mal pour saisir la main de l'officier qui commençait à s'éloigner.  
_- Merci, souffla-t-elle._  
Drek fut ému. Sa main trembla un fugitif instant dans celle de Taun We. Puis il se ressaisit et gagna l'intérieur de la cité, sans se retourner. Sur son passage, quelques Kaminiens se retournèrent, trouvant incongru qu'un officier de l'Empire puisse se promener dans une tenue si sale. Mais Drek n'avait que du mépris pour eux. Avant de rejoindre Lama Su, il fit un détour par la navette de classe Lambda et prit des nouvelles de son pilote. Il fut heureux d'avoir prévu des uniformes de rechange et quitta ses vêtements sales et humides. Quand il déambula à nouveau dans les couloirs de la cité, ses habitants se retournèrent encore, mais plus pour la même raison : Drek resplendissait.

_- Voilà notre offre et ce que nous en demandons._  
L'officier tendit au Premier ministre un dossier au sceau de l'Empereur, qui avait la décence d'être rédigé en Basic et dans la langue maternelle du Kaminien. Celui-ci sourit.  
_- Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour analyser votre offre_, demanda-t-il. _Cependant, soyez déjà certain que le coût d'une telle opération dépassera vos prévisions les plus ambitieuses_.  
_- Vous serez surpris de constater à quel point l'Empire se porte bien, alors_.  
De ses longs doigts, Lama Su feuilleta les quelques pages du dossier pendant que Drek finissait d'inspecter l'architecture de la pièce. Quelques minutes après, il observa attentivement le visage de son interlocuteur et ne fut pas surpris d'y lire de la surprise.  
_- Alors, ministre ?  
- Je… et bien… apparemment je m'étais trompé_, constata-t-il. _L'Empire est bien plus riche qu'il ne l'était à la mort de l'ancienne République.  
- La réponse financière vous convient-elle ?  
- Amplement. Il y a de quoi rajeunir notre parc informatique et génétique, motiver nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux et fédérer notre peuple derrière votre projet._  
_- J'en suis ravi.  
- Je lis avec surprise dans votre dossier des noms comme Tarquin, Bast… Je me doute de l'utilisation que vous ferez de ces clones, officier. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que de miser sur la qualité de vos officiers. Très judicieux. Très judicieux aussi le fait d'avoir à leur insu prélevé quelques-unes de leurs cellules.  
- Ceci ne vous regarde pas, Lama Su. Poursuivons : nous sommes donc d'accord sur la vitesse de maturation des clones ?_  
_- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour respecter le nouveau délai. Mais vous porterez la responsabilité de l'éventuelle instabilité et du rapide vieillissement de vos clones, officiers. Ceci est donc réglé pour moi.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lama Su, nous sommes confiants dans les prouesses techniques de votre peuple.  
- Merci_, répondit-il en abaissant sa tête.  
_- Une dernière chose, ne tentez plus d'expériences sur votre peuple comme vous l'avez fait par le passé. Par égard pour votre assistante et pour votre propre fierté._  
_- Ne nous donnez pas d'ordres, officier. Nous savons ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Et nous ferons toujours selon notre volonté._

Drek remit une dernière fois les choses en place. Il se leva brusquement et pointa un doigt vers le ministre en guise d'avertissement. Sa voix devint aussi dure que le plus dur des aciers de Géonosis et aussi froide que la plus froide des banquises gelées de Hoth.

_- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas bien appréhendé la situation, Lama Su. Il me suffit d'un seul claquement de doigt, un seul petit rapport de quelques lignes vers ma hiérarchie, pour que l'Empire s'intéresse à votre planète et à vos connaissances génétiques. Même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, Kamino est loin d'être inaccessible pour une flotte entière équipée d'hyper propulseurs de classe I et de super lasers capables de réduire en cendre vos misérables défenses. Vous serez le témoin de la déchéance de votre peuple car il sera brisé, anéanti, soumis, torturé et réduit en esclavage. Enfin, l'Empire s'emparera de vos connaissances. Vous êtes assez sage pour éviter tout ceci, j'en suis convaincu, Lama Su, alors montrez-vous plus prudent à l'avenir et cessez de me provoquer._

Drek mentait.

Kamino était bien trop loin pour une si grande opération. L'armée aurait été obligée de prévoir un plan de soutien, de ravitaillement et de logistique qu'elle n'était plus en mesure d'assumer. De plus, l'Empereur n'aurait jamais accepté d'envoyer si loin ne serait-ce qu'un petit détachement de ses forces. Les temps se montraient trop incertains et l'empire disposait de biens d'autres ressources. Mais tout cela, Lama Su n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, pensa Drek.

_- Je m'excuse de mon comportement, officier.  
- La suite seulement nous le prouvera, Lama Su.  
- Dois-je lancer le programme génétique dès aujourd'hui ?  
- Ce serait pour le mieux, en effet._  
Le Premier ministre appuya sur un bouton situé sur l'accoudoir gauche de son siège.  
_- Convoquez immédiatement dans mon cabinet les chefs généticiens de toutes les sections._  
Une voix grésillante osa émettre un jugement.  
- _Beaucoup de responsables généticiens sont absents, ou occupés. Faut-il tous les convoquer ? Ils mettront plusieurs heures à venir et n'apprécieront pas..._  
_- Cela suffit ! Restez au poste qui est le votre et obéissez maintenant !_  
Drek regarda le ministre, une flamme d'amusement dans les yeux.  
_- Le respect aveugle de la hiérarchie n'est pas le point fort de votre peuple, n'est-ce pas, Lama Su ? Faites attention, c'est dangereux._  
_- Dangereux pour votre Empire, qui s'étend sur toute la galaxie et a pour ambition de la dominer. Pas pour les Kaminiens. Il y a longtemps que la conquête de l'univers n'est plus une priorité pour nous. C'est pourquoi notre peuple s'est spécialisé dans la génétique... et y a excellé, ce qui explique votre présence aujourd'hui.  
- Vos paroles sont empruntes de bon sens._  
Drek consulta le bracelet métallique qu'il portait sur son poignet gauche.  
_- L'argent sera donc viré sur vos comptes une fois mon rapport transmis. Je reviendrais dans le temps imparti pour récupérer les premiers clones. Personne ne doit être au courant de notre tractation commerciale. Si cela devait s'ébruiter, nos soupçons se porteraient très vite sur vous, Lama Su, avez-vous compris ?_  
_- Très bien. Si c'est pour les rebelles que vous vous inquiétez, soyez assuré de la discrétion de notre peuple, comme le passé vous l'a déjà montré.  
- Parfait._

Il pleuvait... était-il encore la peine de le préciser ? sur Kamino. Les feux de balises de la navette de transport Lambda venaient de s'allumer, suivis de peu par le doux ronflement des moteurs subluminiques. Personne n'assistait au départ de l'officier, comme personne n'avait assisté à son arrivée, d'ailleurs. A part une ravissante Kaminienne à la peau douce et aux grands yeux noirs.

_- J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, Taun We.  
- Dans quelques mois, Drek.  
- Quelque chose me dit que vous allez me manquer.  
- Vous m'oublierez, à mon avis.  
- Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le coeur humain.  
- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre_.  
Drek lui sourit.  
- Comment se dit-on au revoir sur Kamino ?  
_- Faisons plutôt ça à la manière humaine, vous risqueriez d'être déçu.  
- Approchez-vous, Taun We._  
Celle-ci s'approcha avec grâce et Drek lui fit un baiser sur la joue.  
_- Au revoir, officier.  
- A bientôt, charmante Kaminienne._

Il rejoignit la navette et ne se retourna pas. La passerelle se rétracta et rejoignit sa position initiale. Les feux de position clignotèrent et la navette s'éleva lentement vers le ciel ombragé. Ses deux ailes latérales se déplièrent pour lui permettre d'atteindre sa vitesse de croisière. Taun We se trouvait encore sur la baie d'atterrissage, seule, quand la navette s'arracha de l'orbite de Kamino. Les pensées de Drek se tournèrent vers l'Empereur et l'Ubiqtorat. Mentalement, il tenta de mettre au point l'ébauche du rapport qu'il allait transmettre à sa hiérarchie. Rapport très important pour l'empire et pour sa propre carrière. L'officier avait trouvé en Taun We un excellent moyen de surveiller le Premier ministre de Kamino. Au cas ou il aurait la mauvaise idée de jouer un tour aux impériaux, où même de jouer double jeu en offrant aux rebelles les mêmes services. Il fallait toujours se méfier, la terreur ne suffisait pas toujours. Taun We jouerait une excellente et involontaire espionne. La navette n'était toujours pas passée en hyperespace. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Drek s'en aperçut et décida d'aller aux nouvelles. Peut être qu'une avarie soudaine posait problème au pilote. La navette devrait peut-être retourner sur Kamino pour être vérifiée. L'officier sourit devant cette éventualité.

La porte du cockpit était verrouillée de l'intérieur.  
_- Pilote, que se passe-t-il ?_  
Devant l'absence d'une quelconque réponse, Drek tambourina sur la porte.  
_- Nom de... pilote ! Répondez !  
- Restez calme, officier, et tout ira bien._  
La voix était bien celle de son pilote, mais son intonation avait changé. Elle était devenue plus agressive et plus assurée.  
_- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas en route pour Coruscant ?  
- Coruscant est le dernier de vos soucis à présent, _ironisa l'autre  
Drek comprit aussitôt.  
- _Traître ! Vous êtes à la solde de la Rébellion ! Vous allez me livrer à eux !_  
_- Vous avez toujours été perspicace, officier. Asseyez-vous et attendez l'abordage du vaisseau rebelle, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous...  
- Pourriture de Républicain !_  
Drek sentit une vague de panique l'envahir et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture...

**Chapitre 2. L'invention de Marlek**

Rapidement et sans perdre de temps, Drek se dirigea vers la soute où il avait déposé son bagage. Après l'avoir fouillé avec un début de fébrilité, il attrapa le mystérieux bracelet. Il était un peu lourd et l'officier n'avait pas jugé utile de le mettre à son poignet. Il se remémora cette fameuse discussion avec son ami scientifique, quelques jours avant de partir en mission...

Marlek l'avait mandé dans son laboratoire et attentait avec impatience son arrivée. Il avait conçu un tout nouvel instrument spécialement pour la mission de son ami officier. Son laboratoire était situé dans les sous-sols de l'Ubiqtorat, évidemment. C'est là qu'il pouvait disposer de l'espace comme il l'entendait car il y en avait à foison. Il avait agencé plusieurs salles annexes et une grande, immense salle centrale où il menait ses expériences les plus importantes pour l'Empire. Il y régnait en permanence une odeur indéfinissable, celle de produits chimique mélangés avec des odeurs d'huiles. L'antre de Marlek recelait autant de trouvailles biochimiques que de mécaniques en tout genre : robots, engins, accessoires divers... une chambre de grand enfant !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Marlek dévoilait le curieux appareil.

_- A quoi sert cet objet étrange ?_ demanda l'officier.

Marlek lui sourit, hochant la tête avec un air condescendant. Décidément, pensa-t-il, tout ce qui ne touchait pas à l'art des belles paroles le laissait indifférent.

_- Attends, laisse-moi deviner... un piège à jeunes et jolies humaines ?  
- Tsss... c'est un émetteur d'urgence, assez spécial, je l'avoue.  
- En quoi est-il différent des autres ?  
- Il fonctionne dans l'espace.  
_  
Marlek avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Pour lui, c'était l'enfance même de l'art et il acceptait difficilement que les autres comprennent moins facilement. Il lui arrivait souvent de devoir répéter les choses, voir de les rendre plus simple, ce qui lui était insupportable car la science ne devait pas être simplifiée. Plus simple, moins efficace, c'était presque un blasphème. Les scientifiques étaient des incompris !

_- Dans l'espace ? Allons donc, Marlek, tu veux me faire croire que cette petite chose dispose de la puissance nécessaire pour envoyer des ondes à travers l'espace ?  
- Non, en plein espace, à part les moyens de communication traditionnels, on ne peut encore rien faire.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors cette petite chose s'utilise près d'une planète.  
- Pour attirer tous les Impériaux du secteur et dévoiler les plans de l'Empereur au grand jour ?  
- Sceptique, Drek, comme toujours, attends que je t'explique._

L'officier afficha une moue interrogative pendant qu'il tripotait l'objet en question, le soupesant et le retournant dans tous les sens, pour en saisir la signification cachée.

_- Tu n'imagines pas les heures que j'ai passé sur la conception de ce bidule. Au début, c'était relativement amusant. Mais le plus complexe fut de réduire un transducteur à annulation de masse. Imagine ! J'ai réussi grâce à un nouveau composé que j'ai mis dans la bobine de supraconducteurs..._

Drek cilla des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de les fermer d'un air dépité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer quelque chose à son vieil ami.

_- Je sais, tu ne comprends rien. Je vais faire plus simple, ça te va ?_

L'officier hocha la tête, conscient qu'il touchait là aux limites de ses connaissances. Mais aucune connaissance n'était parfaite et Drek avait des priorités, dans lesquelles ne se retrouvait ni l'électronique avancé ni la physique quantique. Plutôt les sciences humaines, études comportementales et histoire de la galaxie.

_- Comme je te disais, cet émetteur s'utilise aux environs d'une planète ou, note bien, d'une quelconque installation disposant d'une balise de communication faisant partie de la matrice à liaisons hyper spatiales de type S , en bref de l'ancien holoréseau de la république._

Drek rassembla ses maigres connaissances, mais il connaissait l'histoire de la défunte république. Il avait aussi longuement étudié la naissance et le développement de son archaïque réseau de communication.

_- Tu veux dire... ?  
- ... que cet émetteur envoie son signal de détresse directement au centre Ubiqtorateur le plus proche, en utilisant un code prioritaire et crypté et se servant des relais de communication les plus proches. Tu vois, il fallait y penser !_ s'exclama Marlek.  
_- Très ingénieux, ton bidule... c'est un concept purement Ubiqtorien ! Je ne pense pas avoir à m'en servir, cependant, mais je te remercie de penser à ma sécurité... avant de penser à une certaine cave !  
- J'espère aussi, mais je préfère être prudent. En ce qui concerne la cave, je poursuis mes expériences sur la synthèse de notre vin, mais c'est complexe. Il va me falloir des crédits supplémentaires pour quelques équipements dont je te passe la description, si tu peux t'en occuper.  
- Je contacterai les services financiers dès que je rentrerai de mission._

Marlek hésita avant de lâcher d'un air faussement désintéressé :

_- Et surtout… fais attention à toi.  
_

L'officier se retourna vers son ami et lui lança un large sourire moqueur.

_- Hé... _(il marqua une pause)_. C'est moi !_

Mais Marlek s'en était déjà retourné au monde qui était le sien, celui des formules scientifiques abstraites, des réactions chimiques imprévisibles et des bidouillages électromécaniques improbables. L'officier Drek contempla longuement le gadget de son ami et le mit négligemment dans sa poche…

**Chapitre 3. Ben Yardis**

Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en servir, pas dans ces circonstances !

L'officier alluma le transmetteur et y tapa une série incompréhensible de chiffres. Une petite diode rouge se mit à clignoter tandis que l'indicateur de transmission se remplissait. Tout d'un coup, Drek sentit une monté de puissance dans les moteurs de la navette : ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer en hyper espace. Et ce maudit émetteur qui n'émettait pas. Drek pesta tout haut. Soudain, les parois métalliques tremblèrent autour de lui de façon imperceptible. L'hyper propulsion venait d'être activée au grand dam de l'officier. Rempli d'espoir, il jeta un regard sur le bracelet : la diode était passée verte ! Enfin !

L'instant d'avant, la navette de classe Lambda dérivait dans le vide de l'espace, à quelques encablures de l'énigmatique planète Kamino. L'instant d'après, elle s'était évanouie, comme absorbée par un vortex invisible et affamé, vers une destination inconnue. Tout aussi invisible, une infime déformation moléculaire, le signal d'urgence émit par Drek, se propagea en quelques microsecondes vers la planète océan, où il fut capté par un récepteur Kaminien de grande puissance. Sans que l'opérateur s'en rende compte, c'était après tout le but cherché, l'onde coda un envoi de priorité principale et un émetteur quelque part sur la planète se déplaça de quelques millimètres, à l'insu de tous, pointant son dard électronique vers la planète des planètes, le Centre Impérial. Aussitôt, un flux invisible de tachions en sortit et se projeta à travers l'espace à une vitesse subliminale. Le courageux petit flux, inqualifiable et inquantifiable, traversa bien des périples, bravant des tempêtes électromagnétiques, transperçant des novas, des pulsars et autres joyeusetés avec la même efficacité. Un instant, il douta même de pouvoir accomplir sa mission car un puissant trou noir se dressait sur sa route. Il resta de marbre, malgré le chant des sirènes qui provenait du coeur du puit sans fond. La matière, l'antimatière et même la lumière tombaient sous son charme destructeur, plongeant dans l'abysse ultime, vers une destinée sombre et inconnue. Mais rien ne réussit à perturber notre rapide petit flux qui le traversa sans même s'en apercevoir. Quelques heures standards plus tard, fatigué, il atteignait le récepteur principal de l'Ubiqtorat sur Coruscant, une énorme parabole d'acier qui dressait sa masse au-dessus de la circulation dense des véhicules en tout genre. Le message transmis, notre petit flux s'éteignit, goûtant à un repos mérité et éternel...

Un bip retentit dans la petite pièce. L'agente préposée aux transmissions s'activa tout d'un coup. Elle se leva énergiquement de son petit bureau glacé pour se diriger à travers les immenses couloirs de l'Ubiqtorat, vers le bureau de l'acharnée et travailleuse Superviseur. L'agent, qui était une agente et dont les courbes étaient magnifiquement mises en valeur par son uniforme, tapa discrètement à la porte du bureau. Une voix féminine mais très autoritaire lui demanda de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Malgré l'heure tardive, la vue de Coruscant était toujours aussi surprenante, belle et grandiose. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et transmis oralement, toujours aussi efficacement, le message au Superviseur Jasba Ven. Puis elle tendit un petit morceau de papier crypté. Au fur et à mesure que la série de code se déchiffrait sous le regard du Superviseur, son visage se métamorphosait. Il devint triste et soucieux, prenant d'un coup plusieurs années. Jasba regarda dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence la préposée aux transmissions se permit d'intervenir.  
_- Voulez-vous autre chose ?  
- Non... merci... vous pouvez disposer._  
Elle salua réglementairement et sortit de la pièce. Le superviseur ne répondit même pas, trop préoccupée par l'événement. Tout d'un coup, elle décrocha le visiophone interne de l'Ubiqtorat, d'une étrange couleur violette et composa plusieurs numéros. Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps...

Ben Yardis était un tout jeune produit de l'Académie, où il avait obtenu une très bonne mention, ainsi que son grade tant convoité d'officier. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour Helena, sa défunte fiancée, morte il y a quelques années dans un terrible accident. Au fil du temps, Ben avait réussi à chasser de son esprit torturé les images de son bonheur disparu. Il se concentrait plus facilement sur son travail, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre plus sérieux et plus efficace sur les champs de bataille. Sorti de l'Académie, le jeune Ben Yardis avait incorporé le prestigieux Escadron Ender, suite à ses états de service. Formation d'élite utilisée dans le dénouement de situations critiques, bien équipée et recrutant la crème des officiers, l'Escadron Ender était connu à travers toute la galaxie, mais bien peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la couleur de leurs uniformes, tellement ses interventions restaient discrètes et efficaces. Ben y avait rapidement fait ses preuves et du jeune officier sortit de l'école, il était devenu un maillon important de l'Escadron. Ses conseils étaient reconnus et écoutés.  
Leur locaux se trouvaient sur Coruscant, du moins leur quartier général. Mais pour préserver l'anonymat de ses membres et la discrétion de ses opérations, leur QG arborait la façade d'une entreprise relativement peu connue et qui n'intéressait personne. Quiconque aurait fouillé un tant soit peu dans les dossiers et les comptes de l'entreprise se serait aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Pas d'activité visible, pas de transactions, pas de listing du personnel, jamais aucune lumière de l'extérieur, des recettes et des dépenses inexistantes... mais personne ne se souciait d'une entreprise comme celle-ci et c'était exactement l'effet escompté. De plus, aucun des soldats de l'Escadron ne devait être reconnu. Dès l'incorporation, les dossiers des candidats étaient tous effacés et remplacés par d'autres. Leurs vies étaient maintenant confidentielles et l'Empire pouvait en disposer comme bon lui semblait. Quand Ben pénétra la première fois dans les locaux, il fut agréablement surpris. Malgré les apparences, les locaux du QG étaient flambant neuf et techniquement très à la pointe du progrès.

Au milieu d'une matinée comme tant d'autres, Ben se trouvait en train de faire du sport dans la salle de musculation. Une condition physique rigoureuse leur était demandée pour mener à bien les missions parfois éprouvantes qu'ils avaient à accomplir. La journée était régulièrement divisée en trois parties : entraînement physique, cours et théorie, pratique et simulations. Les recrues n'avaient que peu de temps libre et même quand ils en disposaient, ils le mettaient à profit pour réviser et s'entraîner. Au bout de quelques mois d'un pareil rythme, il était courant que les jeunes recrues ne se reconnaissent plus dans un miroir ! Ben était en train de travailler sa vitesse de frappe sur une cible mobile quand une alarme discrète retentit dans le bâtiment. Il ne l'entendit pas de suite. C'est une petite lumière rouge clignotante qui attira son attention. La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître son ami Berek.

_- C'est l'alarme, Ben !_ claironna-t-il.

Ben acquiesça. Il désactiva le dispositif d'entraînement et essuya rapidement la sueur de son visage. Il enfila à la hâte son uniforme, un treillis facile à mettre et se lança en courant dans les couloirs. Il arriva en même temps que les autres en salle de briefing. La pièce était grande et confortable et une table imposante trônait en son milieu. Quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, un émetteur holographique projetait en son centre les informations importantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général Merlouif arriva. Le briefing pu alors commencer.

_- Bonjour à tous_, entama-t-il.

Sa voix était grave, bourrue et sa moustache frémissait quand il parlait.

_- Voici les faits. A dix heures et trente-trois minutes, heure locale, l'Ubiqtorat recevait un appel de secours de l'un de ses agents en mission. Le signal provenait de Kamino, dans la bordure extérieure. Selon toutes vraisemblances, l'Agent Drek Svar vient d'être capturé par les forces rebelles. Les agents de cet organisme sont remarquablement bien formés pour résister aux interrogatoires, mais ils ne peuvent pas éternellement cacher ce qu'ils savent. C'est là que nous intervenons. Des questions ?_  
_- L'Ubiqtorat ne possède-t-il pas sa propre force d'intervention ?_ fit remarquer une recrue.  
_- C'est exact. Ils sont aussi capables que nous pour le sauver des griffes ennemies. Mais Drek Svar possède une trop grande valeur aux yeux de l'alliance rebelle. En ce moment même, les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat sont espionnés, peut-être de l'intérieur et très certainement de l'extérieur. Dès que l'Oméga Force se mettra en branle, ces maudits mouchards avertiront leur contact et il sera certainement impossible de retrouver l'agent. Ils le changeront de planète et de système autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que nous perdions sa trace. L'Ubiqtorat jouera le mort pour tromper la vigilance ennemie, pendant que nous préparerons notre intervention._  
_- Comment avons-nous localisé sa trace ?_  
_- Nous avons donc contacté Kamino. Et nous avons obtenu une entière coopération de leur part. Ils nous ont fourni les renseignements de leurs radars. Nous avons ainsi obtenu l'heure de passage en hyperespace de la navette, et quelques indices quant aux destinations possibles._

Le général reprit son souffle et aiguisa sa fine moustache.

_- Les ordinateurs viennent de calculer les trajectoires possibles et leur durée. Ils les ont comparé aux registres d'arrivées des différentes planètes et il y a de fortes présomptions pour que l'agent soit détenu sur Tatooine. C'est une planète trop éloignée de la juridiction impériale pour que les rebelles se sentent inquiétés. Mais à la moindre alerte, ils n'hésiteront pas à se déplacer autant de fois que nécessaire. Il y a d'autres présomptions sur d'autres planètes, mais les ordinateurs ne leur ont accordé qu'un pourcentage de chance minime. Cependant, certains d'entre vous iront sur ces planètes pour préparer une éventuelle intervention. Le gros de l'Escadron Ender se rendra sur Tatooine, nous n'avons pas alerté la garnison locale pour ne pas alerter les rebelles. Certains de nos agents sont déjà en place sur la planète et entament les premières investigations dans la plus extrême discrétion. Nous allons mettre à profit notre avantage, soldats !_

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se détacha, sortant de l'obscurité.

_- Prenez place parmi nous, Lieutenant Emon Kalem._

Le général se tourna vers les membres de l'Escadron Ender.

_- Je vous présente le directeur de la célèbre force Oméga, de l'Ubiqtorat. Sur demande de leur part, nous avons accepté qu'il participe activement à la préparation et au déroulement de notre intervention. Je suis certain que ses conseils nous serons utiles dans notre recherche de perfection._  
_- C'est trop d'honneur, Général. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre._

Emon était un fin et grand gaillard, mais on distinguait sous sa combinaison treillis une musculature développée. Son visage tirait vers l'ovale et ses yeux brillaient de confiance et de sagesse.

_- J'avais fini de leur expliquer ce que nous savons déjà tout deux._

Il regarda le bracelet à son poignet et reprit la parole.

_- P'tits gars, préparez votre barda, embarquement dans 17 minutes pour les navettes en partance pour l'Errinic. Nous achèverons le briefing pendant le voyage. Exécution._

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les soldats se trouvaient rangés devant l'embarcadère n°18, où plusieurs navettes Lambda les attendaient. Quand la voûte nuageuse de Coruscant s'effaça, remplacée par la voûte céleste, un spectacle magnifique s'offrit à leurs yeux : le resplendissant et phénoménal Errinic. Ce dernier orbitait avec une grâce imposante autour du Centre Impérial, symbole vivant de la force inébranlable de l'Empire. Il en avait connu des batailles, dont une majorité de victoires écrasantes. Tous avaient hâte de voir de l'intérieur cette splendeur qui, de nombreuses fois, avait fait briller l'honneur de l'Empire en remportant des batailles perdues d'avance. Leurs navettes furent lentement tractées et entraînées dans un des nombreux hangars du stardestroyer. La procédure dura quelques minutes, que Ben utilisa pour connaître un peu plus le membre de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Directeur de l'Oméga Force, c'est ça ?_ interrogea-t-il.

Emon était assis à coté de lui et il tourna la tête.

_- C'est ça... mais je trouve le terme un peu pompeux. Appelez-moi Emon, simplement.  
- Ca me va. Je suis Ben Yardis, enchanté.  
- J'ai lu votre dossier... brillante carrière, Ben.  
- Je pensais que mon dossier était de ces dossiers que peu de gens peuvent espérer lire ?  
- Il l'est. Disons que j'ai un haut niveau d'habilitation dans l'Ubiqtorat. Ceci explique cela.  
- En tout cas, merci.  
- De rien,_ répondit Emon sérieusement. _Vous êtes un officier prometteur et j'ai hâte de vous voir, votre escadron et vous, à l'oeuvre. Ca ne saurait tarder, je pense._  
_- Les rebelles sont d'ores et déjà cuits, et ce ne sera pas à cause du soleil de Tatooine !_

Ben s'esclaffa de bon coeur, Emon hocha la tête et d'autres qui suivaient leur conversation sourirent.

Quand la navette se fut immobilisée, la cloison s'effaça, libérant les hommes et leur matériel sur la baie d'embarquement. L'intérieur du vaisseau ressemblait à une vaste fourmilière. Tout y était organisé jusqu'au plus petit détail, et pourtant le premier sentiment qu'on en avait était celui d'une cohue générale. Des uniformes de toutes les teintes, des armures brillantes, des combinaisons fières et sombres, des robots de toutes les formes, tout n'était que mouvement et disparité. Une silhouette familière s'approcha : le général Merlouif les attendait déjà.

**Chapitre 4. Une séance d'interrogation à l'ancienne**

Drek reprit connaissance.  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait était l'irruption brutale des soldats rebelles dans la navette. Puis son esprit avait sombré dans un puit noir et profond. Des rayons paralysants, à n'en pas douter. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, l'officier se trouvait dans une petite pièce aux parois métalliques. Un néon diffusait une pâle clarté sur les murs sans âmes. Il se trouvait assis sur une chaise, les mains ligotées derrière le dos du dossier. On ne l'avait pas encore touché, ni maltraité. Pas encore, du moins. Il ne chercha même pas à se défaire de ses liens, se doutant que le noeud avait été fait avec efficacité. De toute façon, cela ne lui aurait servi à rien. Il se décontracta donc et attendit patiemment une visite prochaine. Quand il fut certain que la trotteuse dans sa tête venait d'effectuer son soixantième tour, il se prit à rire. Le petit jeu et la petite mise en scène étaient fort bien connus de l'agent Drek, qui l'avait appliqué à quelques reprises. C'était tellement prévisible. Classique. Faire mijoter le prisonnier à petit feu en lui faisant ressasser et ressasser sa situation. Situation qui n'était pas très plaisante pour l'officier, mais il n'allait pas leur donner ce plaisir. Certainement pas. Il s'étira et décida, contre toute attente, d'essayer de dormir. Sa tête pendait en arrière et ses jambes étaient allongées, ce n'était pas confortable mais il avait connu pire. Il chercha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil dans les premières minutes... et dans les suivantes, ce fut le sommeil qui le prit à l'improviste. Drek avait peu dormi ces dernières nuits et son corps avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour récupérer.

Il rêva. Combien d'heures Drek avait passé à dormir, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais il se rappelait très bien du personnage récurent qui était revenu dans chacun de ses rêves, comme un leitmotiv. Taun We. Cette... charmante ? Kaminienne dont il s'était rapproché au cours de sa mission. Au cours de ses rêves, elle arborait toujours la même tenue, magnifique et lumineuse. Son long cou penché sur lui, la conseillère lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort, de courage. A chaque fois qu'il voulait parler, elle lui intimait le silence en posant un doigt délicat sur les lèvres de l'officier. Elle lui caressa même les cheveux pendant un temps, apaisant ses craintes et ses doutes.

Après avoir été réveillé de la manière la plus brutale qui soit, une paire de gifles, Drek pouvait encore apercevoir la jolie Kaminienne qui lui susurrait que tout se passerait bien, qu'il devait avoir confiance. Il leva les yeux et détailla son interlocuteur... ou plutôt, son interlocutrice, car il s'agissait bien d'une rebelle de la gente féminine. Il fut terriblement surpris et cela devait se lire sur son visage.

_- Je vous étonne ?_ commença-t-elle d'une voix pas si froide. _Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de voir une femme diriger un interrogatoire, avouez-le. L'empire que vous servez reste un indécrottable ramassis de misogynes, en plus de leurs nombreux autres défauts._  
Drek se cantonna au mutisme.  
_- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? Ce n'est pas galant de votre part, officier.  
- J'ai tendance à oublier la galanterie quand je suis réveillé d'une si charmante façon._

Elle sourit et Drek l'observa avec minutie. Elle était très mignonne, et là encore, il fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver devant lui une femme, et encore moins une femme au physique si agréable. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux qui lui descendaient sur les épaules. Plusieurs mèches rebelles encadraient un visage doux et fin, tandis que deux petits yeux aux reflets émeraude l'épiaient et le jaugeaient. Si on ajoutait à cette description que la jeune femme possédait des courbes à rendre jalouse n'importe laquelle des mannequins de Coruscant, Drek aurait pu se croire au paradis. Une mallette disposée à coté d'elle, à moitié ouverte, laissait apparaître une gamme d'outils de tailles et de formes diverses destinés à la pratique séculaire de la torture raffinée. L'officier revint vite sur terre.

_- Oh !_ pouffa-t-elle. _Je suis certaine que vous avez aimé ça._  
_- Il va sans dire que je préfère être giflé par une créature aussi charmante que vous._  
Cette discussion commençait à l'amuser, finalement.  
_- Merci pour le compliment, officier. Vous voyez, vous redevenez galant.  
- Ne pas l'être serait un affront pour mon ego, même dans la situation actuelle._  
Elle lui envoya une dose non négligeable de phéromones sexuelles à travers le regard.  
_- Je connais pratiquement votre vie par coeur,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je n'en doute pas. Le contraire m'eut étonné. Mais votre misérable service de renseignements ne vous a communiqué que ce que l'Empire voulait que vous sachiez._  
Sa voix avait frôlé le dédain.  
_- Drek... ne le prenez pas comme çà, tout avait si bien commencé entre nous ! Vous venez de me vexer, vraiment. J'avais tellement envie de vous surprendre, vous m'avez coupé dans mon élan. Pourtant je sais des choses sur vous que même l'Ubiqtorat ignore. Vilain garçon. Pour la peine, je crois bien que je vais vous punir._

Elle farfouilla sa mallette et en sortit un bandeau d'une teinte violemment rougeâtre. D'une main experte, elle banda les yeux de l'officier, sans oublier de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa joue alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Drek en connaissait un bout sur l'art de déstabiliser. Mettre le prisonnier en situation d'anxiété en le privant du sens de la vue. Encore un classique des manuels sur la torture douce. Par contre le baiser, lui, n'était mentionné nulle part !

_- Vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne connais même pas le vôtre...  
- Pour vous, ce sera Elna, bel officier._  
Drek perçut le son d'outils qui s'entrechoquaient. La punition ?  
_- J'ai choisi un outil particulièrement classique que vous connaissez bien, officier. Mais je vous laisse la surprise de le découvrir, et aussi de découvrir sur quelle partie de votre corps j'en jouerai._  
_- Elna, s'il vous plait, vous savez bien que c'est inutile,_ constata Drek. _Je suis pratiquement conditionné pour subir ce genre de traitement tout en gardant le sourire ! Ce n'est pas..._

_  
_Une vive douleur sur sa cuisse gauche. Un jaillissement de souffrance puis plus rien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Drek douta de son conditionnement. Mais la douleur s'effaça comme par enchantement. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler. La douce voix d'Elna lui parvint.

_- Je sais, ça fait mal. Vous m'en voyez désolée.  
- J'en doute... mais ce n'est pas la question_, lui répondit une voix affaiblie.  
_- Effectivement, officier. Je vous sais extrêmement intelligent. Mettez-vous un instant à ma place... que feriez-vous pour obtenir ces précieux renseignements ?  
- Et bien, puisque nous parlons d'égal à égal, en ce qui concerne ce domaine tout du moins, j'emploierai en premier lieu le levier psychique car je ne suis pas un adepte des tortures physiques. Avec moins de douceur que vous, je dois bien l'admettre, je ne suis qu'un mâle.  
- Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Parlons donc de votre femme et de votre fille._

Drek s'en voulu de l'avoir mise sur la voie. Mais de toute façon, elle en serait venue là d'une manière ou d'une autre alors autant ne pas retarder une discussion qui devait inévitablement arriver.

_- Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire, _lâcha l'officier maladroitement.

- _Elle ? _intervint Elna_. De qui parlez-vous donc ? De votre tendre aimée ou de votre charmante fille ?_

_- Je me fiche de savoir comment vous avez obtenu cette information, mais laissez ma fille en dehors de ça !  
- Vous me décevez un peu. Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase et combien de fois l'avez-vous entendu également ? Je vous le demande..._  
_- Trop souvent, c'est vrai,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Les formalités étant échangées, à présent il est temps d'en venir au coeur même du sujet qui nous intéresse. N'est-ce pas, officier ? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me voir, aussi je vous ai lancé un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est loin de laisser les hommes... et les femmes !... indifférents. J'aurais presque envie de vous retirer ce bandeau pour que vous en profitiez._  
_- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point._

Comme un souffle, Elna détacha le morceau de tissu qui tomba sur les épaules de l'officier. Drek tomba sur deux yeux de braises qui le fixaient. Il détourna le regard sur sa cuisse meurtrie. Le tissu était encore intact et rien n'indiquait l'origine de la douleur. Brûlure par induction, peut-être. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les êtres qu'il aimait et qui l'attendaient sur Coruscant...

_- Je veux savoir comment vous avez appris pour ma fille et... ma femme. J'ai passé des années à cultiver le mystère qui les entoure et je voudrais bien savoir où j'ai failli._  
Elle lui envoya un petit sourire presque tendre.  
_- C'est vous qui me surprenez, officier. J'ai rencontré un tas d'hommes, je ne vous parlerai pas des femmes, célibataires ou mariés, jeunes ou vieux, vierges ou non, tendres ou machos... mais aucun ne possédait cette sensibilité qui affleure en vous dès que vous parlez de votre petite protégée. Vous feriez… vous faites ? un bon père de famille, droit et fidèle, et vous me plaisez. Si je n'étais pas si volage et frivole..._

Drek sentit la main d'Elna lui caresser la cuisse. A travers le tissu rugueux de son uniforme, il pouvait sentir combien elle était douce. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit l'image de cette créature, en face de lui, mais sans y parvenir complètement. La main hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha de son entrejambe. L'officier sursauta et ses cuisses tremblèrent. C'était loin d'être désagréable... c'était pire et il essaya tant bien que mal de focaliser son attention ailleurs… sur sa petite Daphné par exemple.

_- Voyons, officier... détendez-vous. Que vous importe de penser à autre chose qu'à moi en cet instant ? Tout est si loin et moi, je suis là, tout près de vous. Sentez-vous la chaleur qui brûle en moi ? Libérez celle qui brûle au fond de vous, laissez-vous aller, mon officier !_

Drek ferma les yeux mais ne pu effacer l'horrible et indécente vision d'Elna. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, elle était désirable mais c'était tout. Il n'allait pas laisser ses bas instincts primaires prendre le dessus. C'était un officier Impérial et il devait garder la dignité qui sied à tout officier.

_- Laissez-moi !_ eut-il le courage de crier.  
La main se retira et en même temps, le sourire sur le visage de la jolie rebelle.  
_- Vous n'êtes pas un homme !  
- Je suis l'officier Drek Svar, agent de l'Ubiqtorat en mission pour le compte de l'Empereur.  
- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

Sa voix s'était achevée sur une note des plus malsaines. Elle remit le bandeau sur les yeux de l'officier qui n'eut pas droit cette fois-ci au petit baiser. Le même bruit que tout à l'heure... Elna cherchait apparemment l'outil qui stimulerait le mieux ses pulsions sadiques.

- _Je vais prendre du plaisir à jouer avec vous, Drek. Et dans quelques heures, vous me supplierez de faire de vous ce que je désirerai, pourvu que la souffrance se taise. Mais il sera trop tard. Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi experte que vous dans le raffinement de la torture, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Dans quelques heures, vous ne serez plus le fier et pédant officier impérial, vous serez un morceau de chair sanguinolent et souffrant... vous serez ma chose à moi. Quand enfin, vous serez anéanti physiquement, je ferais en sorte de vous anéantir moralement en m'occupant de ce qu'il y a de plus sacré pour vous : votre petite Daphné, c'est ça ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point mon imagination perfide est constructive, quand j'ai devant moi un si bel étalon, prêt à assouvir mes petits fantasmes. Au travail, officier, au travail, nous avons des choses à faire !  
_  
Drek ne se rappelait plus quand la douleur avait commencé, ni même quand elle avait fini. Si même elle avait fini car il avait toujours profondément mal. Elna avait débuté les choses en douceur, si on peut dire. Des micros souffrances distribuées ça et là sur son corps nu. Car elle avait prit soin de le déshabiller complètement, lui enlevant toute dignité et profitant par la même occasion du spectacle de son corps. Drek n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Les supplications et les prières n'auraient rien donné, il le savait d'expérience. Et il était déterminé - avait-il jamais eu le moindre doute ? - à ne rien révéler de sa mission. Il était l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat et par la même, le bras de l'Empereur : il ne devait pas faillir. Plutôt couper le bras que de le voir corrompre, pourrir jusqu'à la moelle, infecté par cette vermine rebelle.  
Il avait toujours terriblement mal, il n'était même pas en état de dire si Elna était toujours dans la pièce, s'il était allongé ou encore attaché sur sa chaise. Il ne sentait de son corps que les milliards d'informations de douleur transmis par ses nerfs. Combien de temps la séance avait-elle duré ? Une heure, deux heures, dix heures ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Tout n'avait été qu'un déferlement de souffrance, une montée en puissance progressive de la torture jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle à la mort. Oui, il avait hurlé. Son corps avait hurlé. Mais son âme, bien trempée par des années d'éducation, n'était toujours pas prête à se livrer aux rebelles. Après les micros souffrances, Elna était passée aux coupures insidieuses, aux endroits où celles-ci irradiaient le plus la douleur, les muqueuses n'étant pas en reste, ainsi que les parties génitales. Le pire dans tout ça était de ne pas savoir sur quelle partie du corps la prochaine plaie naîtrait. Mais le fait d'avoir déjà administré ce genre de douleur ; oui Drek l'avait déjà pratiqué de nombreuses fois ; le rendait plus fort pour la supporter. Ce qui le différenciait des autres prisonniers. La bouche emplie de sang et sa langue hurlant son tourment, Drek eut droit à un court répit.

_- Vous êtes un bel homme et c'est plaisir à vous voir souffrir, officier. Je tenais à vous le dire.  
- Je... ne dirais rien... c'est inutile,_ articula-t-il la bouche en feu.  
_- Je le sais bien. Je n'essaye même pas de soutirer les informations que vous détenez. Ce serait pure perte pour le moment. Vous êtes au-dessus de la souffrance physique, mais peut-être pas au-dessus de la souffrance morale. Et je compte bien tout savoir tôt ou tard._  
_- Alors... pourquoi ?_  
_- Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas professionnel. Cette perte de temps n'est pas digne de moi, mais j'y prends un tel plaisir. C'est malheureux que vous n'en preniez pas, vous, mais soyez assurée que je m'amuse._  
_- J'aime assez ce que vous faites, Elna,_ ironisa-t-il. _Non, vraiment... Je n'y mets pas moi-même un tel art de la sophistication, mais j'admire votre façon de procéder, votre mise en scène, vos gestes sensuels et si... douloureux. Nous pourrions un jour mettre en commun nos connaissances, nous y gagnerons certainement tous les deux. Qu'en dites vous ?_

_  
_Elna rit de bon cœur.  
_- Je vois que vous avez toujours le sens de l'humour. Vous me plaisez de plus en plus.  
- A votre service, ma jolie rebelle.  
- Bien, ne perdons plus de temps et passons au degré supérieur, alors !_

Le degré supérieur était le préféré d'Elna. Sans la voir, il pouvait distinguer les petits cris jouissifs qu'elle poussait à chacun de ses hurlements. L'extraction d'ongle était un jeu qu'elle maniait avec merveille. Rapide et précise, elle les faisait sauter avec dextérité, comme si elle pratiquait depuis sa naissance. Mais la souffrance qui accompagnait chaque arrachage était tout sauf rapide. Une espèce de douleur sourde mais tellement forte que Drek en versait des larmes. Il ne bougeait même pas ses doigts, sachant qu'il ne faisait que retarder la douleur et qu'il valait mieux l'affronter plutôt que la fuir. Quand Elna passa à la souffrance par induction nerveuse, au niveau de son mâle attribut, il voulu s'évanouir mais son mental était si fort qu'il encaissa la douleur plutôt que de l'éviter. Il avait versé tant de larmes qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore en avoir. Cette douleur était multipliée par cette sensation de déshonneur, d'avilissement qu'il ressentait alors que son organe bondissait comme un pantin désarticulé sous les inductions nerveuses. Et la nature étant ce qu'elle était et par un bizarre mécanisme chimique, celui-ci se durcissait au fur et à mesure que l'officier rugissait. Il y eut une seconde pause mais il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.  
_- Un peu diminué… humilié peut-être… même pas ?_interrogea Elna.  
Il mit de longues minutes à récupérer ses esprits, avant qu'il ne perçoive à nouveau la voix de la rebelle.  
_- Un vrai régal... cracha-t-il avec dédain.  
- Je savais que vous aimeriez._

Il sentit une poigne enserrer son « instrument » tout droit dressé. La main chaude d'Elna commença à serrer, comprimant veines et artères jusqu'à ce que le membre se mette à violacer. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair jusqu'au sang, lentement et tendrement. Cette situation lui était plus qu'insupportable mais pour une fois, il se taisait, conscient que gâcher le plaisir de la rebelle ne lui causerait que des problèmes supplémentaires.

_- Je n'ai pas voulu lui causer trop de dommages, _entama-t-elle_. Je suis certain que tôt où tard, de votre plein gré, vous vous en servirez pour assouvir mon désir. Quand je posséderai enfin votre âme et votre corps, complètement et sans rémission. Nous passerons du bon temps, Drek, je m'en réjouis déjà._  
La pression sur son appendice se relâcha et les sensations commencèrent à revenir comme la marée recouvre son territoire. La sale petite garce, pensa-t-il. Ses lèvres étaient sèches mais il continua de parler.  
_- J'ai hâte... d'y être. Ne peut-on pas... accélérer les choses ?_  
Sa voix était hachée par ses halètements tourmentés.  
_- Vous ne savourez pas assez l'instant présent, officier. Moi si._  
_- Désolé de montrer... autant d'empressement, Elna... mais je suis assez pressé, une mission de la plus haute importance m'attend... pour le compte de l'Empereur... je ne voudrais pas me mettre en retard !_  
_- Je ne vois pas le temps passer avec vous, Drek. Vous êtes un amour. M'en direz vous plus sur votre mission ou resterez-vous borné comme un Bantha ? Notez que cela ne me gêne pas, car je finirai par le savoir. C'était simplement histoire de pimenter notre conversation._  
_- Vous êtes bien... rapide, jolie rebelle. Nous en sommes... à peine aux préliminaires._  
Elle fit une petite moue de mépris.  
_- Excusez-moi, Drek. Continuons donc !_

Il sentit des électrodes se poser sur ses tempes. Le matériel lourd. Si elles étaient aussi perfectionnées que celle conçues par l'Empire, l'officier savait qu'il avait du mouron à se faire. Mais dans l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, plus rien ne lui importait, ni la vie, ni la mort, ni rien du tout. Sauf une seule et unique chose : ne rien révéler. Qu'était sa vie ? Rien. Qu'était l'Empire ? Tout. Il ne fallait pas sacrifier l'Empire pour un individu, aussi précieux soit-il. Il aurait bien tenté le grand plongeon dans le gouffre dont on ne revient pas, mais les rebelles avaient prit soin de retirer sa fausse dent remplie de cyanure. Pourtant, Marlek l'avait assemblé avec le plus grand soin, à partir de matériaux indétectables de la plus haute technologie. Elle devait passer inaperçue sur tous les types de scans et de filtres, et assurer aux membres de l'Ubiqtorat de pouvoir choisir la fin de leur choix en cas de capture. Il fallait croire que la technologie rebelle était bien avancée. Drek ne cessait de dire qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la menace terroriste. Il avait maintenant la preuve flagrante de son raisonnement, et ce depuis toujours. L'Empire avait sans doute du matériel de pointe, mais cette gangrène réussissait toujours à s'en procurer une partie, par quelque moyen détourné que ce soit. Il fallait compter avec ça maintenant.

Un déclic coupa le fil de sa pensée et quelques secondes après, son cerveau sembla exploser. Une douleur aiguë et inhumaine, pire que si une lame traversait et retraversait son cerveau sans s'arrêter. Il poussa un hurlement si fort qu'Elna en fut presque effrayée. Presque. Elle sourit et entreprit de monter le niveau d'intensité de l'appareil. Cette fois-ci, Drek pu différencier avec une précision inouïe l'explosion de chacune des cellules de son cerveau. Elles ne semblaient pas exploser toutes ensemble, non, toutes crevaient comme des bulles qui remontent à la surface d'un verre de champagne (Corellien, cela dit), les unes après les autres et cet effet démultipliait la torture par un million. Quand ses poumons se furent vidés de tout leur oxygène, l'officier se surprit à hurler encore. Son mental était à bout, mais le temps était loin encore ou il révélerait les sombres complots de l'Empereur. Le petit manège de la rebelle dura un temps indéterminé mais dans sa souffrance proche de la folie, Drek constata qu'il durait bien plus longtemps que les précédents jeux. Son corps lui faisait hurler des mots qu'il n'aurait pas prononcé en temps normal : des supplications implorant la pitié. La pitié était un sentiment qui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps à travers l'univers. Et il savait en son âme et conscience que cela ne servait à rien et ne faisait qu'accroître le sadisme du tortionnaire. Elna avait encore augmenté l'appareil d'un cran et cette fois ci, le corps de l'officier jugea que trop, c'était trop, et il sombra dans un profond coma...

Il était allongé, semble-t-il. A même sur le sol, ou alors dans un lit très dur, et froid comme la mort. Le bandeau était toujours sur ses yeux. Ses coupures lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il ne sentait rien sur sa peau, soit qu'elle était devenue totalement insensible, soit qu'on l'avait entre temps revêtu d'habits ou d'une couverture. Il tendit ce qui lui restait d'oreilles et analysa la pièce. Il n'eu aucune difficulté à localiser la respiration d'une seconde personne, non loin de lui. Selon toute probabilité, c'était Elna. C'était elle qui s'occupait de son cas... mais il n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir une autre personne, plus compréhensive, plus amicale, prête à l'écouter et à l'aider, selon la vieille méthode de la dualité de personnalité. Un bourreau cruel et sadique et son opposé, dont le but était de soutirer la confiance du prisonnier. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_- Bonjour, officier._

Elna.

Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas changer son interlocutrice. D'un coté parce que l'officier aimait bien la jolie rebelle, de l'autre parce que de toute façon, il connaissait bien le procédé et n'aurait pas craqué pour autant. Il se releva tout doucement et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'Elna accourre pour lui apporter son aide.

_- Attendez, Drek, je vais vous aider.  
- Non... souffla-t-il.  
- Comme vous voulez..._ répondit Elna, pour le moins vexée.  
_- Ce serait contraire aux règles de la galanterie et du savoir-vivre._

L'officier se força à sourire alors qu'il faisait des efforts désespérés pour se mettre d'aplomb. Ses jambes étaient faibles et refusaient d'exécuter correctement les ordres de son cerveau. Il se reprit à plusieurs fois, d'autant plus gauchement que ses yeux ne pouvaient rien voir. Une fois debout, ses jambes tremblèrent de plus belle et son corps oscilla vers l'avant de façon dangereuse. Un afflux trop rapide de sang dans le crâne lui fit soudain tourner la tête et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Son corps s'effondra comme une masse devenue soudain inerte et sans vie. Il bascula de tout son poids en avant... et fut rattrapé de justesse par la rebelle. Elle encaissa le choc sans broncher et enserra le torse de l'officier dans ses petits bras.

Une porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs soldats rebelles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, l'arme au poing.  
_- Un problème, mademoiselle ?_ s'enquit l'un d'eux.  
_- Aucun à part votre présence, retournez à votre poste.  
- Voulez-vous que nous vous aidions à...  
- Je vous ai donné un ordre !_ aboya-t-elle.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce était à nouveau redevenue le terrain de chasse d'Elna. Son terrain favori et elle comptait bientôt agrémenter son tableau de chasse avec la tête de l'officier Drek. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes dans mes bras._

L'officier avait reprit connaissance mais il était encore trop faible pour parler, encore moins pour bouger et tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte féminine. Son esprit n'était que chaos et à travers ce chaos, il percevait la douce voix de la rebelle. Cette dernière supportait toujours le poids de Drek sans ciller. Sa main droite glissa le long de son dos et vint caresser les cheveux de l'officier, tendrement.

_- La... la... ne dites rien._

Ses pupilles étaient closes et pourtant, il semblait deviner la silhouette de celle qui le tenait dans ses bras. Une charmante extra-terrestre à la peau bleuté et douce, au regard transperçant et généreux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, comme dans son rêve. C'était bon de se laisser aller, de se sentir en sécurité. Sa voix était douce et ses gestes si tendres. Drek aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement.

_- Taun We..._ souffla-t-il.  
Elna enregistra mentalement le nom pour de plus amples recherches, avant de répondre.  
_- Il n'y a pas de Taun We dans cette pièce. Il n'y a que votre amie et confidente, Elna._  
L'officier reçut une décharge en plein cœur. Si même son esprit commençait à le tromper... il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte mais ses muscles ne lui répondirent pas... il voulut pleurer.  
_- Lâchez-moi, implora-t-il._

_- Ne faites pas l'enfant, si je vous lâche, vous allez tomber._

Arrivant au terme de ses forces, Elna l'accompagna doucement au sol et l'adossa contre une des parois métalliques. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et s'assit à coté de lui, posant sa main délicate sur sa jambe gauche. Même là, elle était encore trop près de lui à son goût. Mais il n'avait plus la force de rien faire, juste de se laisser aller, sa tête appuyée contre le métal froid, dodelinant de gauche à droite d'un air las. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, mais il ne sentait plus le bandeau. Elna avait du le lui enlever en l'amenant par terre.

_- Votre fille est vraiment charmante, officier.  
- Nooon..._ accusa-t-il d'une voix flétrie.  
_- Elle est plutôt intelligente pour son âge._  
Les lèvres de Drek tremblèrent et il se mura dans le silence.  
_- Je n'ai pas encore d'enfants, mais si je devais avoir une fille, j'aimerai qu'elle lui ressemble, vraiment._  
Toujours rien.  
_- Votre fille danse divinement bien, en tout cas. C'est une bonne idée que de l'avoir inscrite à ces cours._  
Le menton s'abaissa tristement.  
_- Je suis certaine qu'en grandissant, elle développera une profonde aversion pour votre exécrable empire. Qui sait si elle ne deviendra pas une grande rebelle, un jour. Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive, en tout cas. Elle le mérite. Quand son père et sa mère auront disparu, la pauvre petite aura besoin de nouveaux repères. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle obtienne le meilleur des enseignements, basé sur la justice et l'amour de la liberté._  
C'en était trop pour le cœur gonflé de l'officier.  
_- Un beau jour... nous nous reverrons... que ce soit dans ce monde... ou dans l'autre, en enfer... je jure sur la tête de ceux qui me sont le plus chers ... de vous faire payer..._  
_- Des menaces... c'est si bas. Je ne vous ai encore rien fait !_ lança Elna d'une voix innocente. _Je suis certain qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger. Je vous propose un choix... votre protégée et son bonheur ou bien l'empire que vous servez aveuglément. Regardez, Drek... dans ma main._

_  
_Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et la lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes. Mais il distingua ce que la rebelle agitait devant ses yeux : une photo de sa fille. Elle avait été prise par un badaud sur la demande de l'officier, un beau jour de permission sur Coruscant. Drek tenait sa fille entre les bras. Ils souriaient car c'était un jour spécial pour Daphné. Elle avait obtenu un A+ à son examen de fin d'année pour les jeunesses impériales. Elle agitait le diplôme du bout de son petit bras. Elle irradiait la joie.

_- Vous avez fouillé chez moi !  
- Un tout petit peu. Nous n'avons rien dérangé, c'est promis. Tenez, prenez-la._

Elle manipula les bracelets qui entravaient ses mains. Ils s'ouvrèrent comme par enchantement, quelques secondes plus tard. Drek aurait-il eu la force, à ce moment, de sauter sur la rebelle pour tenter de la tuer ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé à son sort, ni à la donne du problème. La rébellion ferait toujours pression sur lui et sa famille pour qu'il trahisse. Il prit la photo de la main d'Elna et la serra contre son cœur, en ce lieu sinistre, c'est tout ce qui lui restait de Daphné...

_- Regardez bien cette photo, officier et répondez à ma question quand vous vous sentirez prêt. Votre allégeance pour l'Empire vaut-il plus à vos yeux que l'amour que vous portez à votre petite protégée ?_  
La voix était calme et posée, la rebelle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle continua.  
_- Je sais que votre première réponse, bornée, sera celle que je n'attends pas. Vous êtes conditionné pour me répondre ainsi. On vous a inculqué de force les préceptes de l'Ordre Nouveau et vous les recrachez par tous les pores de votre peau. Tout suinte l'Empire en vous. Mais je sais qu'au fond de vous, si je réussis à décrasser cette couche de stupidité et d'aveuglément qui caractérise tout bon officier, je trouverai l'homme qui placera sa famille bien avant la cause qu'il sert._  
Elle regarda l'officier dans les yeux, des yeux affaiblis mais toujours vivaces. Elle lui sourit avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Toute provocation, toute sexualité avait quitté sa voix.  
_- Prenez votre temps, Drek. Pour l'amour de Dieu, prenez votre temps. Laissez décanter ce que je viens de vous dire. Je vais vous faire transférer dans une cellule plus confortable et je reviendrai dans la soirée._  
Elle fit un signe devant la caméra située tout en haut de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux gardes de tout à l'heure vinrent prendre les ordres.  
_- Direction bloc de détention 3-A, soldats._

Ils précédèrent l'officier rebelle et son prisonnier à travers un dédale de couloirs qui formaient un inextricable labyrinthe, dont la majeure partie baignait dans l'obscurité. Il faisait froid et humide et Drek se douta qu'ils devaient se trouver dans les sous-sols... mais de quelle planète ? Il regarda de droite à gauche, comme méditant sur une folle entreprise mais son attitude n'échappa pas à la rebelle.

_- N'y pensez même pas. Ces couloirs ne mènent nulle part, et toutes les intersections sont codées. Dans la perspective où je ne réussirai pas à vous arrêter avant, ce dont je doute. Affaibli comme vous l'êtes, ce ne serait même pas drôle, vraiment.  
- On peut toujours essayer, Elna. Maintenant que mes deux mains sont libres, je ressens une nouvelle vigueur.  
- Même avec les mains libres, vous n'êtes pas une menace pour moi. Je suis désolée de douter de votre machisme viril et poilu, mais... vous n'avez aucune chance._  
_- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

D'un geste rapide, mais moins rapide qu'il n'aurait voulu, il s'empara de l'arme du rebelle devant lui. Elle était encore à son étui et n'était pas maintenue par l'attache réglementaire. Drek l'avait remarqué depuis un bon bout de chemin. Le soldat paierait cher cette négligence. Il appuya sur la gâchette.  
L'arme resta muette, au grand désarroi de l'officier.

_- Voyons, Drek... me croyez-vous vraiment si naïve ?_ lui dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air de reproche.  
Il lâcha l'arme qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique.  
_- Tout était prévu et je voulais me rendre compte de quelle reste de velléité vous disposiez. Apparemment, j'ai légèrement sous-estimé votre capacité physique. Je ne referais plus cette erreur dorénavant._  
L'officier serra ses poings et les leva à la hauteur de son visage.  
_- Il va falloir me passer sur le corps, maintenant._  
Elna soupira bruyamment en levant ses yeux au ciel.  
_- Vous voulez jouer ? Et bien nous jouerons... tous les deux._  
Elle fit signe aux deux soldats de s'écarter, ce qu'ils firent en maugréant quelque peu. Puis, fixant Drek droit dans les yeux, elle entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux.  
_- Laissez-moi quelques secondes, Drek... je suis toute à vous, mon chou.  
- La galanterie aura raison de nous, les hommes.  
- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui auraient attendu pour m'attaquer, comme vous faites.  
- Vous êtes prête ?_

Elna fit signe que oui. Si l'officier n'était pas trop sûr de venir à bout des deux soldats, il était au moins certain de se venger sur la jeune rebelle, un peu trop présomptueuse à son goût. Il se concentra sur chacun de ses muscles, les échauffant par de petites contractions.

_- Honneur à vous,_ commença Drek.

Elna ne tarda pas, elle envoya de la jambe avant un coup de pied frontal avec une violence et une rapidité inouïe. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'esquiver et cette attaque parfaite le décontenança. Il profita de l'élan de son coup de pied pour lui décocher une droite au niveau de la tête. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait au tour des soldats, avec un peu de chance. Son poing ne rencontra que du vide. La tête d'Elna avait disparue de son champ de vision. Mettant justement à profit son élan, elle avait enchaîné sur un coup de pied retourné avec une surprenante désinvolture. Celui-ci atteignit son but : le ventre de l'officier.  
Il y eut un bruit sec suivi d'un cri. Drek encaissa du mieux qu'il pu, c'est à dire mal car il ne s'y attendait pas. La rebelle aurait largement eu le temps de le finir, mais elle prit un malin plaisir à le laisser espérer. Quand la douleur se fut dissipée, il ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire amusé à Elna.

_- Vous êtes rapide pour une rebelle !  
- Allez, ne faites pas votre macho, vous savez que je suis plus forte que vous._  
_- Vous êtes forte, mais je doute que vous preniez le dessus sur moi._

Il envoya à son adversaire un coup de pied latéral puissant et rapide, qu'Elna vit arriver longtemps à l'avance. Elle absorba le choc de l'impact en se déplaçant sur le coté et saisit sa jambe, avant de le balayer au sol et de lui faire une clef de jambe. Les os grincèrent un peu et Drek frappa au sol de douleur.

_- C'est tout ce qu'on vous enseigne à l'Académie ?_

Honteux, l'officier se tu. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait rien dire car il gémissait de douleur. Elna lâcha sa prise et se remit en garde. Enervé, Drek se remit d'aplomb aussi vite qu'il le pu. Son corps commençait à lui obéir comme par le passé : avec perfection. Il enchaîna une série de rapides coups de poing et de pieds pour déborder la rebelle. Cette dernière para avec une précision remarquable chacun de ses coups. A la fin, elle contre-attaqua et Drek n'eut même pas le loisir de réagir. Elle le neutralisa au niveau des parties, comme elle aimait à le faire et enchaîna sur un coup de poing doublé au niveau du visage. L'officier vacilla sous les impacts et Elna le prit violemment à la gorge, avant de le plaquer avec une violence folle contre la paroi métallique. Elle enserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les gargouillements affolés de sa victime.

_- Echec et mat, Drek, fini de jouer maintenant._

Elna relâcha son étreinte et l'officier s'affala au sol. Elle fit signe aux soldats qui s'étaient écartés. L'un d'eux sortit une paire de bracelets métalliques et enserra ses poignets. Ils le relevèrent avec une délicatesse toute bourrue et le petit groupe se dirigea vers les quartiers de haute sécurité. Drek avait perdu, et ce sentiment d'échec lui était insupportable. Sa sortie d'école remontait à loin, et il était encore faible de l'interrogatoire, mais il aurait dû vaincre la rebelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être que le temps était venu de se remettre en question.  
Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il avait été conduit dans une petite pièce plus confortable que la précédente : une couche sommaire l'attendait et la luminosité était moins agressive. Les gardes et leur officier avaient disparus et il se retrouvait seul face à ses pensées. Mais celles-ci attendraient un peu. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit et s'effondra, l'obscurité bienfaisante ne tarda pas à recouvrir son âme fatiguée...

**Chapitre 5. Préparatifs**

Le Général était dans son élément et ses yeux s'animaient quand il parlait.

_- Vous avez sur cet écran la carte géophysique de Tatooine. Imprégnez-vous en. Comme vous le constatez, il n'y a que deux choses à la surface de cette maudite planète : du sable et... encore du sable. Le désert recouvre une grande partie de la planète, et les montagnes rocailleuses le reste. Si une intervention doit avoir lieu, il faut vous mettre en tête que les conditions ne seront pas optimums._

Un petit point rouge clignota sur la carte et le général effectua un zoom dessus.

_- Voilà Mos Esley, l'une des principales villes de cette planète de sauvages. Nous avons joué de chance sur ce coup-ci : une cellule rebelle a été mise sous surveillance il y a quelques semaines par des collaborateurs de l'Ubiqtorat. Et il s'avère que cette cellule s'est "excitée" justement dans le créneau horaire où l'officier Drek pourrait avoir atterrit sur Tatooine. C'est une chance, ça nous fait gagner du temps et des investigations. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont filé certains des terroristes, avec succès. Un avant-poste rebelle vient d'être découvert, quelque part au milieu du désert, bien dissimulé par la rocaille environnante. Il ne doit pas être le seul, évidemment, mais il y a de fortes chances que l'officier soit retenu là-bas... momentanément, du moins. L'avant-poste se situe en plein territoire Hutt et je présume que les rebelles doivent payer une taxe exorbitante pour profiter d'une couverture comme celle du seigneur du crime local. Tatooine est une planète aux moeurs assez libres, éloignée du joug impérial, mais elle n'en reste pas moins territoire de l'Empire. Nos ennemis ne prendront pas le risque d'y rester indéfiniment, avec leur précieuse capture. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, tout au plus, il sera transféré en toute sécurité vers une destination inconnue mais sûre, et nous aurons bien du mal à localiser et extraire l'officier, alors. Nous devons jouer la carte de la discrétion, absolument. C'est pour cela que les forces impériales locales n'ont pas été contactées. Je mettrai ma main au feu que la garnison impériale est infestée de rebelles et d'espions à la solde du crime organisé. L'Errinic est en simple mission de protection d'un convoi de ravitaillement, nous nous poserons sur Tatooine en toute discrétion. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont déjà tout préparé pour notre arrivée._

Il fit une pause, regardant ses soldats, avant de continuer.

_- Nous arriverons de nuit. Nous lancerons l'assaut à l'aube. C'est le meilleur moment pour surprendre totalement l'ennemi. Ceux qui ont veillé seront physiquement épuisés. Les autres, réveillés dans leur sommeil, seront mentalement inaptes à faire face à notre assaut efficace et impitoyable. N'ayez aucune pitié car eux n'en auront aucune. Ne pensez pas à faire de prisonniers, les mines de sel aux confins de l'Empire en regorgent déjà. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a toujours un ou deux rebelles qui jouent les morts. Nous pourrons toujours en retirer quelque chose... enfin par nous j'entends les services spécialisés de l'Ubiqtorat. D'ailleurs, j'attends en ce moment l'arrivée des clichés pris par leurs efficaces agents. Ca ne devrait plus tarder._

Un appareil à la droite du général émit un bip long et plusieurs courts. L'homme s'empressa d'appuyer sur plusieurs des touches de la console et la ville de Mos Esley s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une série de clichés. La base ennemie était moyennement grande, enclavée dans une passe montagneuse qui donnait sur un des plus grands déserts de la planète. Les photos étaient prises de très loin et, malgré un zoom maximum, on ne distinguait les formes qu'avec peine. Cependant, il faudrait bien s'en contenter. Le général resta pensif quelques instants avant de désigner une sorte de passe qui jaillissait d'un plateau, légèrement en hauteur des premiers toits de la base ennemie.

_- Si j'en juge par ce cliché, le meilleur moyen d'investir la base en toute efficacité est de passer par les hauteurs. Nous ne pouvons pas descendre en rappel, et cette petite corniche semble à première vue... impraticable. Les rebelles doivent le savoir, ils n'auraient pas installé leur base à cet endroit sinon. Elle ne semble pas garder. Nous aurons de grandes difficultés à la parcourir sans déclencher l'alerte. Je crains par-dessus tout les écroulements de pierres qui peuvent nous trahir. De plus, nous serons à découvert et visibles durant le temps que prendra notre descente, en espérant qu'elle soit rapide. Par contre, si nous arrivons à faire comme je dis, la victoire est assurée d'avance. Nous débarquerons par les toits et prendrons rapidement le contrôle de la base, en exterminant rapidement les moyens de communication et les ennemis qui se dresseront devant nous. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat estiment leur nombre autour de la cinquantaine. L'agent que nous recherchons devrait être facile à localiser une fois à l'intérieur._

Il stoppa et fit un tour de table, notant quelques expressions de réprobation.

_- Je sais que nous en sommes capables... nos entraînements quotidiens ne laisse plus aucune place au doute. Nous réussirons là ou les autres échoueront. Et même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre une fois sur place, nous en trouverions un. N'oubliez pas qui nous sommes ! Je ne suis pas idéaliste, ni même optimiste. Juste réaliste. J'ai vu les prouesses que chacun d'entre vous était capable. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, l'Agent Drek Svar est déjà libéré et je vois déjà les belles médailles qui brilleront sur vos uniformes._

Les expressions de désaveu disparurent très vite.

_- Bien, je veux que, durant le trajet vers Tatooine, vous preniez le maximum de repos possible. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour cette mission. Plus d'entraînement, donc, jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé avec cette mission de routine. Nous ferons un autre briefing avant de quitter le destroyer, quand nous serons proches de notre destination et avec de plus amples renseignements. A bientôt, soldats._

Ben déambulait à travers les coursives du super destroyer, désoeuvré. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de ne rien faire, et cela l'irritait. Les entraînements et les révisions lui prenaient tout son temps libre, c'est pour cela que tous les soldats du groupe d'élite faisaient preuve d'une efficacité totale. Toute leur vie, leurs actes, leur volonté étaient tournés vers l'accomplissement ultime, pour l'Empereur et pour l'Empire. Comme convenu, Ben retrouva son ami Berek dans une des salles de repos du vaisseau. La salle de repos en question tenait plus du bar de quartier que de la salle de repos, néanmoins. Dans une ambiance feutrée, gradés et moins gradés s'accordaient un temps de repos, autour d'un verre et avec leurs connaissances. Berek se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, très bien entouré. Deux jeunes cadettes buvaient ses paroles comme sorties de la bouche de l'Empereur. Il était en train de leur conter une de ses périlleuses missions sur une planète lointaine et hostile. Berek possédait un bel organe vocal qui charmait son entourage. En plus de ça, il fallait avouer qu'il était solidement charpenté. Un menton carré, des épaules si épaisses qu'elles pouvaient chacune supporter le poids d'un Bantha, des pectoraux à peine contenus par sa combinaison, des bras... mon dieu ce n'était plus des bras, et des jambes puissantes qui semblaient s'accrocher au sol comme les racines d'un arbre. Bref, Berek était aux anges et sa petite compagnie aussi. Son ami Ben hésita à le déranger, mais après tout...

_- ... à ce moment, je saisis le cou de mon agresseur et je le lance dans la cuve de produits chimiques, et...  
- Salut Berek !  
- ... une compagnie entière de rebelles me fonce dessus et...  
- Hum... Berek ?  
- ... j'appuie sur la détente et... ah, pardon Ben, excuse-moi, j'étais pris dans mon histoire !_  
_- Oui je vois ça. Tu oublies de leur dire comment je t'ai sauvé la vie dans ce quartier mal famé de Duros. Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ taquina Ben.  
Berek le foudroya du regard.  
_- Ah oui, en effet..._ grogna-t-il.  
Il marqua une petite pause avant de sourire.  
_- Les filles, je vous présente mon grand ami Ben, ensemble, on en a vécu des vertes et des pas mûres ! Viens te joindre à nous, l'ami. Les filles, faites-lui une petite place._

De toute évidence, la présence de Ben ne les laissa pas non plus indifférentes et elles s'empressèrent de lui laisser une place. La rencontre de soldats d'élite comme eux ne devait pas se faire souvent à bord de l'Errenic. Berek avait une théorie qui se justifiait souvent : les jeunes cadettes, si sérieuses en temps de travail, étaient tout l'opposé quand elles étaient en repos, c'est à dire indisciplinées et légères. Enfin c'était sa théorie.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment en compagnie des deux jeunes filles, avant qu'elles ne soient obligées de reprendre leur poste. Elles convinrent d'un autre rendez-vous avec les deux membres de l'Escadron Ender et prirent congés d'eux. Berek et Ben discutèrent encore quelques temps de leur mission, avant de constater qu'Emon était aussi dans la pièce, et de l'inviter à leur table. Ben fit les présentations.

_- Ah oui, fit Berek. Je vous ai vu dans la salle de briefing._  
_- Je vous reconnaît aussi_, rétorqua Emon. _Votre silhouette ne m'a pas laissé indifférent, mais prenez cela dans le bon sens. Vous êtes assez... unique !_  
_- Oui, je sais, j'ai une intelligence assez aiguisée et mes conseils sont..._  
_- Heu, Berek... il parle de ta musculature_, coupa Ben.  
Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses propres biceps, puis sur ceux de son ami et constata avec regrets qu'il avait encore des efforts à faire. Emon aussi d'ailleurs.  
_- Vous accepterez bien un verre, Emon._  
_- Merci, avec grand plaisir, Berek._  
Il se leva et partit commander au bar, d'un pas lourd et massif.  
_- Un gars génial,_ commenta Ben... _et mon grand ami.  
- J'espère ne pas m'imposer dans votre petit groupe._  
_- Ne vous en faites pas.  
- Parce que je sais pertinemment que si la situation était inversée, je verrais d'un oeil méfiant un étranger s'immiscer au sein de mon groupe._  
_- Nous ne sommes pas à l'Ubiqtorat, ici. Nous sommes plus... cool. Détendez-vous, officier, je vous présenterai dans la journée au reste du groupe. Vous verrez..._  
_- Merci, Ben.  
-De plus, vous n'êtes pas un bureaucrate, vous êtes de l'Oméga Force. Votre réputation vous a précédé ici, et tous mes camarades n'attendent plus que de vous connaître._  
Emon lui adressa son premier sourire.  
_- Enfin ! Il en faut du temps pour vous arracher un sourire, à vous autres de l'Ubiqtorat !_

Berek revint avec quelques verres remplis d'un liquide ambré qui exhalait des relents d'alcool. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs expériences, débattirent sur plusieurs techniques d'intervention en poupe dans leur escadron respectif, puis les breuvages aidant, se confièrent un peu plus intimement. Puis ils emmenèrent le nouvel arrivant rencontrer les autres membres de l'Escadron Ender. Tout se passa bien, malgré les appréhensions d'Emon et il fut vite intégré. Les hommes de l'Ender ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de l'Oméga Force. La fatigue s'installant au cours des heures, ils se séparèrent et s'en allèrent trouver un peu de repos dans leur chambre respective. Le grand jour était pour ce soir...

**Chapitre 6. Chantage**

Il se trouvait dans une belle et grande prairie. Le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant onduler la végétation. Un soleil fier dardait ses rayons chaleureux sur Drek. Les senteurs et les parfums lui montaient aux narines, l'enivrant de leur suave douceur. Devant lui, Taun We le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

_- C'est un... rêve,_ hésita-t-il.  
Un frémissement dans la robe de la Kaminienne.  
_- Je suis toujours dans ma cellule, et vous, toujours sur Kamino..._  
Elle secoua la tête d'un air négatif.  
_- Quelle différence entre le rêve et la réalité, officier ? Ce n'est que votre cerveau qui interprète les données différemment, le rêve n'est que la continuité d'une forme de pensée. Un état second pendant lequel votre psyché est totalement libéré... et totalement réceptif._  
Sa voix était toujours aussi douce que le jour où il l'avait quitté.  
_- Alors je ne rêve pas ?_  
_- Vous rêvez, mais en ce moment, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Votre cerveau a répondu à mon... appel. Mais il l'interprète à sa façon. J'aimerais tellement être avec vous en ce moment, Drek._  
Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air étonné. Un rêve ? Cela semblait si réel.  
_- Il n'était écrit nulle part dans les archives que votre peuple possédait ce... pouvoir._  
_- Vous avez encore bien des choses à apprendre, officier. Et ce que vous appelez "pouvoir" n'est qu'une des nombreuses capacités de nos cerveaux. Vous la possédez aussi, mais elle n'est pas active, malheureusement.  
- Où êtes-vous, Taun We ?  
- Quelle importance, je sais moi, où vous êtes. Je sais ce qu'on vous a fait enduré. Vous êtes courageux, officier. Si je pouvais être à vos cotés pour vous apporter mon réconfort..._  
_- Mais vous l'êtes... et ça m'apporte un peu de bonheur._  
Elle approcha sa main et caressa la joue de l'officier, comme avec regrets. Ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse.  
_- Je vous quitte officier, votre psyché s'affaiblit, vous allez vous réveiller. Ne m'oubliez pas._  
_- Non... attendez, Taun We... vous... non !_  
L'image de la jolie extra-terrestre se dissipa dans la plaine. Celle-ci commença à fondre dans le néant et c'est à ce moment que Drek se réveilla. Il était baigné de sueur, allongé en travers de son lit de fortune. Il se mit en tailleur dessus et souffla pensivement le nom de sa kaminienne.

Il ne perçut que bien tard la présence de la rebelle, qui l'épiait depuis un coin de la pièce.  
_- Vos rêves sont édifiants, officier. Je me suis renseigné sur votre... Taun We, c'est ça ?_  
Drek serra les dents de colère.  
_- Aux dernières nouvelles, l'assistante du premier ministre de la lointaine planète Kamino, je me trompe ?_  
Il ne répondit rien.  
_- D'après nos espions, elle n'est plus sur sa planète natale. Vous faites chavirer bien des coeurs, Drek. Elle court, votre Kaminienne, elle court vous délivrer des griffes de vos bourreaux ! Si ce n'est pas touchant...  
- Taun We..._  
_- Si vous étiez n'importe quel officier, j'aurais affirmé que cette relation... si charmante... n'était nouée que parce que votre mission l'exigeait. Une superbe informatrice, assistante du premier ministre, en plus ! Mais je sens quelque chose dans votre voix. Je jurerais qu'elle ne vous laisse pas indifférente._  
_- Vous vous trompez, Elna._  
_- Qui croyez-vous tromper ? Certainement pas moi, officier. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas si insensible aux charmes féminins. Ca me laisse mes chances.  
- A ce stade, ce n'est même plus un rêve, c'est une... chimère.  
- N'oubliez pas, Drek... je n'en ai pas fini avec vous._  
Elle marqua une pause.  
_- Alors, officier ? Je suis ici pour votre réponse..._

Il ferma les yeux, oubliant pendant quelques secondes la présence de la rebelle. Un souvenir remonta en lui et explosa comme une bulle de champagne à la surface d'une coupe. Il prenait place dans les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat, quelques mois auparavant. Aenelia et Drek se trouvaient face à face, dans une petite salle de repos aménagée tout spécialement pour les officiers des Renseignements Impériaux. Il faisait bon venir s'y détendre et cela arrivait fréquemment que plusieurs hauts membres se rencontrent, malgré l'immensité des lieux et la diversité des horaires. Un bar avait été aménagé avec un grand raffinement même si, au grand regret de tous, il n'était autorisé à servir que des boissons faiblement alcoolisées (dont le célèbre champagne Correllien) En cette heure tardive, donc, alors que le soleil d'été léchait la surface de Coruscant de ses derniers rayons, la jeune recrue et son ami de toujours avaient entamé une conversation des plus sérieuses.

_- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète, Drek ?  
- Et comme toujours je vous répondrai oui, Aenelia._  
Elle chercha la meilleure façon de tourner la chose.  
_- Je sais que vous aimez votre fille par-dessus tout.  
- Venez-en au fait.  
- Si vous étiez obligé de la sacrifier pour que l'Ordre Nouveau puisse prospérer... seriez-vous capable de le faire, officier ? En auriez-vous le courage ?_  
Drek réfléchit un long moment.  
_- Je vous demande quelque chose de terrible, je le sais.  
- Vous me connaissez bien, maintenant. Réfléchissez un peu à la réponse que je vous donnerai._  
_- Et bien... vous me répondriez avec tout le sérieux du monde que chacun en cette terre est destiné à la mort, qu'elle vienne tôt ou qu'elle vienne tard. Que rien n'est au-dessus de l'idéologie impériale, pas même les êtres vivants, qui ne sont que de chair et de sang. Que votre famille peut être sacrifiée sur l'autel d'une cause supérieure, qui transcende de loin la volonté humaine. Oui, je crois que vous me répondriez ainsi._  
Elle laissa passer un peu de temps avant d'insister, avec sa moue coquine.  
_- Alors ?  
- Vous avez votre réponse, Aenelia._  
_- Je le savais, officier. Je commence à bien vous connaître, à présent, non ? _(elle lui envoya un coup de coude malicieux)  
Sur le coup, il doutait bien de sa motivation à sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le léger tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il lui répondait. C'est un dilemme que Drek ne voulait pas se poser. S'il existait un dieu protecteur des êtres qui chérissent leur famille, alors un tel choix ne se présenterait jamais à lui. Cela n'arriverait jamais, non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

Mais c'était arrivé.  
Sa fille ou son amour pour l'Ordre Nouveau.  
Il ne lui restait aucune carte à jouer, cette fois-ci. Pas le plus petit atout caché au fond de sa manche. L'histoire allait mal se terminer et Drek le redoutait. Il pensa une dernière fois à Aenelia et fixa la rebelle d'un regard haineux.

_- Ma réponse ? Celle que vous n'attendez certainement pas : je choisis la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie et je vous maudit tous autant que vous êtes. Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de ma fille, je vous poursuivrai jusque dans l'autre vie s'il le faut. Je vous ferai payer. Et si je suis obligé d'attendre que vous passiez dans l'autre monde, je jure que ce sera de la main de mes camarades. Ils vous traqueront bien après ma mort et sauront me venger. Comme vous vous plaisez à le penser, ce ne sont que des machines froides et sans âmes, aussi, soyez assurée que la galaxie entière ne sera pas assez grande pour que vous puissiez vous y terrer. Et quand vous basculerez dans le néant, je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour transformer votre au-delà en enfer. Vous n'aurez plus jamais de répit, plus jamais. Je vous crache à la figure, Elna, je n'ai pas peur de vous ni de vos petits instruments de torture. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion véreux sur un échiquier pourri et je vous hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Regardez dans mon regard et plongez votre âme dans mon âme, si vous n'avez pas peur. Espèce de charogne refoulée qui se complait dans sa fiente et ses défouloirs sadiques, vous êtes l'image même de la rébellion pour moi. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de vous voir dans la situation inverse, en train d'expier vos fautes de la pire manière qui soit. Vous n'êtes plus un être humain, Elna, vous êtes un détritus de la société et l'uniforme que vous portez n'arrive même pas à cacher la souillure de votre âme. Touchez donc à ma protégée, c'est tout ce que votre intelligence chaotique a trouvé de mieux à faire. Vous n'êtes bonne qu'à ça de toute façon, vos jeux cruels n'ont aucun effet sur moi, car je vous suis supérieur en tout et vous ne l'avez pas encore compris. J'ai gagné, vous avez perdu. Misérable vermine, je vous méprise, je vous abhorre, je vous vomis par tous les orifices, je vous exècre, soyez damnée !_

L'officier reprit son souffle, haletant devant une Elna impassible.

_- Et vous croyez avoir le choix, Drek ? Je vais en finir avec vous avant de toucher à votre fille. Je vous réduirai en loque humaine, de sorte que vous n'aurez plus que les yeux pour pleurer quand je vous montrerai le spectacle de votre protégée torturée. Et j'y prendrai du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous réagirez face aux hurlements de souffrance de vos proches. Si même vous serez encore en état de réagir, car vous n'aurez plus de l'être humain que le nom. Et ces images et ces hurlements vous poursuivront toute votre vie, si je décide de ne pas y mettre un terme. Vous serez hanté à jamais, jusque dans cet au-delà que vous me promettez infernal. Nous verrons qui de nous deux gagnera à ce petit jeu._  
_- Allez-y_ ! hurla l'officier dans un grognement féroce. _Je n'ai pas peur !_

Elna leva une main en l'air et plusieurs gardes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils passèrent à tabac l'agent des renseignements jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans une profonde inconscience.

_- Ca suffit. Attachez-le et amenez TOUT mes outils. J'ai bien dit TOUT. Lancez la procédure de capture et ramenez-moi sa fille dans les plus brefs délais. Vivante. Exécution._

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement puis quittèrent la pièce. Elna fixa l'officier inanimé.

_- C'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, trésor. Votre réputation n'est plus à refaire. Mais la mienne non plus et je jure que vous finirez par céder. Dormez bien... le pire est devant vous..._

**Chapitre 7. A l'assaut !**

Le matériel était fin près. Les paquetages avaient été vérifiés et revérifiés de nombreuses fois. Les armes avaient été démontées, graissées et remontées avec minutie, puis réglées avec patience. Les armures, légères et souples, avaient été ajustées avec précision. Les moyens de communication avaient été contrôlés, puis cryptés. Le briefing avait été complété et précisé, les ordres étaient clairs. Tout était près, jusqu'à l'antique tradition du motif peinturluré sur l'épaulette gauche des armures. Pour certains, c'était des têtes de mort, pour d'autre des corps de femmes nues. Tous ces signes étaient un peu leur porte-bonheur, et la hiérarchie tolérait ce petit manquement à la discipline impériale.  
A l'heure prévue, ils s'embarquèrent dans des petites capsules de sauvetage qui s'éjectèrent vers la surface de la grande planète jaune, selon un angle et une courbure précis. Aucun dispositif de surveillance ne détecta ces petites sphères qui fonçaient vers Tatooine. Elles ne survolèrent aucune grande ville et furent à peine aperçues par des troupeaux de Banthas indolents. Elles se posèrent (le mot était trop doux, même si les capsules étaient équipées de rétro propulseurs) en plein désert, à quelques kilomètres des montagnes qu'ils devraient escalader pour surprendre l'ennemi dans son sommeil.  
Après s'être extraits sans grande difficulté des capsules, ils se dirigèrent vers la rocaille. Ils s'espacèrent chacun par rapport aux autres d'une dizaine de mètres et respectèrent le silence radio jusqu'en contrebas de la pente. Une vingtaine de petits points noirs entreprirent ensuite l'ascension du talus rocheux, vers le plateau qui dominait la base rebelle. Ce ne fut pas sans difficultés. Malgré leur expérience et les précautions prises, ils ne purent empêcher quelques cailloux de se détacher et de rouler avec fracas le long de la pente. Ben faillit même basculer à un moment, ce qui aurait infiniment compliqué les choses, mais heureusement le bras puissant de son ami Berek le retint. Il fallait espérer que les rebelles n'aient pas installé de capteurs de ce coté de la montagne. Après quarante minutes d'une pénible ascension, la petite troupe extenuée s'accordait quelques minutes de repos, au bord du plateau. N'aurait été leur condition physique, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin. Seule une escouade d'élite aurait pu affronter ce talus rocailleux sans abandonner en cours de route. Ben était essoufflé, mais pas tant que son ami Berek. Au même niveau d'entraînement, son ami devait en plus se trimbaler les cents et quelques kilos de sa masse corporelle. Ben était plus léger et plus rapide que son compagnon. Dans l'ensemble, les hommes de l'escadron Ender étaient polyvalents, mais chacun au sein de cet escadron avait sa spécialité. Les tireurs d'élite côtoyaient les combattants au corps à corps, les spécialistes en informatique, les experts en minage et démolition et toutes les spécialités qui faisaient qu'en fin de compte, l'escadron Ender s'en sortait toujours quoi qu'il advienne.  
Le signal du départ fut donné par Berek, le plus gradé et le plus ancien des forces spéciales. Ils parcoururent rapidement le plateau et se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez avec les premiers toits de l'installation rebelle. La corniche était bien plus terrible que ce qu'ils n'avaient cru jusqu'alors. En plus de descendre par endroits de plusieurs mètres à pic, elle ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètres de largeur. Tout en bas, la base ennemie dormait tranquillement. Quelques lumières vacillaient par endroits, mais l'installation était plongée dans l'obscurité. Quelques soldats montaient la garde en haut d'un mirador qui surplombait l'entrée principale. Une petite navette attendait, solitaire, au milieu de la cour centrale...

_- Il faudra neutraliser la navette dans les plus brefs délais_, ordonna Berek. _Je ne tiens pas à voir notre objectif s'envoler dès que nous aurons les yeux tournés._  
Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent.  
_- Bon, les snipers, en place,_ continua-t-il. _D'ici, vous aurez un angle de vue parfait. Messieurs, de la précision et du sang-froid, comme d'habitude. Bonne chance. Les autres avec moi._

_  
_Quatre silhouettes se détachèrent du groupe. Les snipers, deux, étalèrent sur le sol des matelas avant de s'allonger dessus, tout en paramétrant leurs armes. Les observateurs, deux aussi, se positionnèrent chacun à coté de leur tireur. L'un s'équipa de puissantes macro jumelles et l'autre déballa une station portative de correction au tir. Ils avaient pour mission de prendre en compte tous les paramètres météo (vent, température, pression atmosphérique, humidité, site, lumière…) pour donner aux tireurs leur affichage lunette, et aussi de les renseigner sur les moindres détails de la scène. Les snipers étaient souvent amenés à subir « l'effet tunnel », c'est à dire que leur attention se focalisait sur ce qu'ils voyaient dans leur lunette et rien d'autre. Les tireurs avaient besoin de leurs observateurs, et vice-versa. L'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. Accessoirement, les observateurs jouaient également le rôle de coordonnateur, assurant la liaison radio avec le commandement, synchronisant le tir de leurs camarades et se chargeant de leur protection à courte portée.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'escadron peinait pour dévaler l'étroite corniche.  
_- Ne regardez pas en bas !_ conseilla Emon.

Ben avala sa salive et continua d'avancer. Ils étaient les uns derrière les autres et progressaient de profil. Tous avaient prit la peine d'accrocher un lien de survie entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du décrochement, la colonne stoppa. Berek observa le dénivelé avec attention.

_- C'est bon, ça passera._  
Il sortit de son sac une corde et un piolet automatique qu'il ficha dans la rocaille, sans un bruit. Il attacha l'extrémité de la corde et la fit descendre le long du dénivelé.  
_- En rappel, un pas un, en silence et rapidement. Et faites attention !_  
Il passa en premier pour donner l'exemple et glissa furtivement vers le bas. Les autres emboîtèrent le pas dès qu'il eut atteint le sol de la seconde corniche. Ce fut au tour de Ben, il s'approcha du rebord et se prépara à descendre. Il prit un peu d'élan et...  
_- Stop !_ cria Emon. _Il se passe quelque chose !  
- Quoi ?_ lança Ben, irrité d'avoir été stoppé.  
L'officier de l'Oméga Force lui désigna des points sombres, au loin, devant la base, qui progressaient non sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Soudain, des traits de laser jaillirent du mirador de la base rebelle. Qui qu'il fussent, la petite troupe avait été repérée. Ils répliquèrent aussitôt en visant la tourelle.  
_- Bordel de merde, que se passe-t-il en bas !_ hurla Berek.  
Emon fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement les assaillants. Sous la lueur d'une lune mourante et d'un soleil naissant, plusieurs éclats blancs lui arrivèrent dans les yeux. Des éclats blancs reflétés par des armures qui ne lui étaient pas indifférentes. Des armures de...  
_- Des Stormtroopers ! Ce sont des Impériaux !  
- Mais putain de dieu, à quoi jouent-ils ?  
- Ils sont une centaine, précisa Emon. Armés jusqu'aux dents.  
- Ils vont tout faire foirer, ces salopards !  
- Si ce n'est déjà fait,_ constata Ben.  
_- Dépêchons-nous de descendre, vite !_ ordonna Berek.  
Sur le bord du plateau qui dominait la base, les tireurs d'élite, passés leur surprise, ouvrirent un feu méthodique et efficace sur les silhouettes rebelles. Apparemment, du coté des Impériaux standards, la surprise de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls à vouloir investir la base les laissa de marbre...

**Chapitre 8. Nyaris**

Le lieutenant Nyaris observait sans surprise les traits de lumière qui jaillissaient du plateau. Une légère moue se dessina cependant sur son visage... les forces spéciales avaient été plus rapide que prévu : Nyaris les avait sous-estimé. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il serait le premier à pénétrer dans la base ennemie, ravissant la victoire au nez et à la barbe de ces présomptueux impériaux, qu'ils soient de l'Ubiqtorat ou de n'importe quelle force soi-disant "d'élite". Les hommes du lieutenant n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du portique principal. Les pertes avaient été légères, un mort et deux blessés qui avaient été laissés en arrière.

_- Parfait..._ souffla-t-il à son aide de camp.

Le lieutenant avait payé très cher cette information. Les Hutt n'avaient pas la réputation de vendre leurs renseignements, et surtout pas à l'Empire, aussi s'estimait-il heureux. Un agent mandaté par l'infâme Jabba-le-Hutt était venu le rencontrer la veille même, dans son bureau sur Mos Esley. Il prétendait avoir des informations de la plus haute importance à communiquer aux forces de l'Empire. Pendant une pleine heure, Nyaris tenta de négocier le prix exorbitant que l'agent réclamait. En fin de compte, il estima que le renseignement valait bien qu'il puise dans sa réserve personnelle, celle qu'il se constituait petit à petit en prélevant un pourcentage sur chaque transaction contrebandière dans l'astroport. En échange, il fermait les yeux, les siens et ceux des soldats dont il avait le commandement. Sans que le commandant en charge de la garnison de Mos Esley s'en rende compte. Evidemment, il aurait été très étonnant que le dit commandant ne reçoive pas lui-même de subsides, au vu de son grade et des liens qu'il aurait pu tisser avec un certain milieu...

Nyaris avait eu une petite conversation avec lui, des plus édifiantes…

_- Confiez-moi une centaine d'hommes pour une mission extraterritoriale en secteur Hutt.  
- Pour faire... quoi ?_ s'enquit le commandant.  
_- Détruire un avant-poste rebelle en secteur Y-21, près de la passe montagneuse.  
- Je comprends enfin tout...  
- Pardon, commandant ?_

Ce dernier tapota quelques touches sur le clavier de son ordinateur et tourna l'écran vers son lieutenant.

« _A l'attention du Commandant en charge de la garnison Impériale de Mos Esley  
__**SEGP10-02-2003 ; ICON ; 02:53BMUT ; 00.30RMUT**__  
Ordre formel et absolu de cantonner vos hommes sur l'astroport. Aucune initiative personnelle en-dehors de votre juridiction jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Priorité code rouge. Envoyeur : Ubiqtorat._ »

_- Ils savent aussi pour la base ennemie, et comme d'habitude, ils veulent s'en occuper eux-mêmes. Ils récolteront toute la gloire de cette opération et encore une fois, nous n'aurons été que des pantins qu'on manipule._  
Le lieutenant avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix amère. Son supérieur hocha la tête.  
_- Pourquoi devrai-je vous envoyer, lieutenant ?_  
_- Parce que mon contact m'a fourni tout un tas de renseignements qui font que je réussirai cette mission aussi facilement que n'importe quelle escouade d'élite... si vous m'en donnez les moyens.  
- Je présume que vous avez là une occasion unique de franchir quelques échelons_.  
_- Et vous aussi, commandant, ne dites pas le contraire. Une base ennemie anéantie par vos hommes, des prisonniers que vous remettrez avec fierté aux services compétents... et la fierté d'avoir cloué le bec à ces maudits de l'Ubiqtorat. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne resterez pas indéfiniment en charge de ce trou pourri, commandant._  
Le commandant s'humecta les lèvres.

_- J'attends autre chose de vous, cependant.  
- Je devine. S'il s'avérait que cette mission tourne mal, je prends sur moi la responsabilité de cette initiative._  
Il sortit un petit dictaphone de sa poche et le posa sur le bureau de son supérieur.  
_- Tout est là.  
- Parfait. Vous partez sur le champ. Vous arriverez sur les lieux au plus tard dans la matinée. Je fais équiper une centaine de mes hommes immédiatement. Vous disposerez de tout le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Réussissez cette mission, lieutenant. Rompez..._

Tout autour de lui, les tirs de laser fusaient mais ne semblaient vouloir toucher aucun de ses hommes. Il avait joué gros sur cette mission, il fallait non seulement qu'il la réussisse, mais qu'il fasse des prisonniers et qu'il limite aussi le nombre de ses pertes. A ces conditions seulement, il pourrait goûter à une carrière accélérée.

_- Plastiquez cette maudite porte_ ! ordonna Nyaris.  
_- A vos ordres !_

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, la lourde porte d'acier basculait sous le souffle de puissants explosifs. La voie était libre pour les troupes de l'Empire.

_- Rappelez-vous les consignes : les officiers ennemis doivent êtres capturés vivants ! Pour la gloire de l'Empereur, en avant !_

Une sourde rumeur naquit alors que la centaine de Stormtroopers investissait la base. Partout, le combat faisait rage, des corps tombaient, certains rebelles, d'autres impériaux. Des batailles rangées eurent lieux, durant lesquelles le nombre de tirs laser atteignait celui effarant de plusieurs centaines à la seconde. Du coté ennemi, c'était la panique, la déroute, la confusion. Ils ne pouvaient aligner en si peu de temps un front uni qui aurait permis de retarder les troupes impériales. Aussi peu préparée que l'attaque avait pu être, elle prenait la forme d'une grande réussite pour le lieutenant Nyaris. Réussite qui allait lui permettre de caresser les plus doux espoirs...

**Chapitre 9. Fuite**

_- Réveillez-vous, Drek !_

La peur et la tension se lisaient sur son visage et dans sa voix. L'officier émergea lentement du néant dans lequel le tabassage en règle l'avait fait tomber. Trop lentement au goût d'Elna, qui ponctua son réveil de plusieurs paires de gifles, assez violentes.

_- Plus vite que ça, allez !  
- Que... que se passe-t-il ?_  
Son oeil s'ouvrait difficilement tandis que l'autre, rouge et boursouflé, ne lui permettait plus de voir.  
_- Ne posez pas de question et obéissez !_  
Il essaya de se lever mais son corps endolori le faisait trop souffrir. Chaque parcelle de son corps tirait vers le violacé et le moindre de ses muscles lançait dans son cerveau des ondes de pure souffrance.  
_- Je ne... peux pas... je suis... trop faible..._  
Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes le trahirent et il s'affaissa. Elna le rattrapa encore une fois.  
_- Soyez maudit, Drek !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Elna jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire et guetta le moindre bruit dans le couloir. Non, personne ne viendrait l'aider, maintenant. Elle ne devrait compter que sur elle-même, comme elle avait toujours fait. Seule. Seule depuis que son père les avait quitté, il y a bien longtemps... si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de son visage. Seule depuis que sa mère l'avait abandonné, rejoignant les anges dans un dernier sourire, quelques années plus tard. Toujours seule...  
Dans son affaiblissement et pendant qu'Elna le traînait à travers les couloirs, Drek crut percevoir les bribes d'une bataille qui se livrait en surface. Des cris lointains, des détonations sourdes. L'officier n'osait plus espérer que c'était son salut qui s'y jouait, quelques étages plus haut. Elna transpirait sang et eau pour soutenir l'officier mais elle ne ménagerait pas ses efforts avant d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Son attention se focalisa sur la petite navette qui les attendait, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. La navette qui les conduirait hors de la menace impériale, Drek et elle. Le salut...  
L'officier sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de sa geôlière. Elle était stressée, paniquée et les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour le traîner trahissaient son angoisse. Drek se fit un peu plus lourd, dans l'espoir qu'Elna finisse par ne plus pouvoir le porter. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

_- Vous voulez me compliquer la tâche, bien sûr...  
- Hé hé..._ souffla l'officier.  
_- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'atteindre mon but... jamais._

Elle redoubla d'efforts et pendant un instant, Drek se demanda d'où elle pouvait bien tirer ses forces. Le fait est qu'elle progressait plus vite, maintenant. Les couloirs éclairés succédèrent aux couloirs sombres, jusqu'à ce que l'officier sentisse sur ses joues un courant d'air frais. Ils débouchèrent dans un petit hangar où les attendait une petite navette biplace. Le toit du hangar était ouvert et on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles dans la voûte céleste, qui commençait à se teindre en rose. Le jour était proche, pensa Drek.

_- Un dernier effort..._ hurla Elna. _J'y suis !  
_Elle jeta le corps de l'officier sur la carlingue de la navette et jugea qu'elle aurait peut-être deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne les avait pas.  
_- Halte, rebelle ! Pas un geste !_  
Un stormtrooper isolé venait de débarquer dans le hangar par une autre porte. Il pointait son arme vers Elna et comptait bien en faire sa première prisonnière. Son armure blanchâtre reflétait la lueur des étoiles dans le ciel.  
_- Et si je bouge, vous allez me tirer dessus ?  
- Ne jouez surtout pas avec moi, salope de rebelle.  
- Peut-être que ça vous intéresserait de savoir qu'il est ici ?_  
Elle désigna Drek de son menton.  
_- Officier Drek, agent de l'Ubiqtorat. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venus, non ?_  
_- De... l'Ubiqtorat ?_ fit le stormtrooper, surpris.

A l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui... mais alors pour quoi ou pour qui ? Elna répondrait à cette question plus tard, si elle en avait le temps. Profitant que l'attention du soldat impérial soit focalisée sur le corps sans forces de Drek, elle dégaina son petit blaster et n'eut aucun mal à toucher le stormtrooper en pleine tête... du premier coup. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol comme une masse informe. Drek cria.

_- Non !_

Elna se mit à sourire lentement. C'était trop facile, décidément. Elle rengaina son blaster et fit monter l'officier dans la petite navette. D'une pression sur une touche, elle enclencha le préchauffage des moteurs. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait enfin en sécurité avec son prisonnier.

_- Vous n'avez... aucune... chance,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Il est trop tard, mon chou. En route !_

**Chapitre 10. Tentative d'enlèvement**

Aenelia fut littéralement abasourdie par la nouvelle.  
Son petit coeur s'emballa et ses beaux yeux se révulsèrent.  
Elle ne pu produire le moindre son tellement le choc avait été grand. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et artères. Elle bégaya :

_- Ce... ce n'est pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas ?_

Le visage de Vandithir se referma sur lui-même, grave et inflexible. En y regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait y déceler une note de tristesse. La nouvelle ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé indifférent, Drek était l'ami de tous.

_- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Enseigne ?_ dit-il sur un ton sévère.  
_- Non, Analyste. Mais cette nouvelle semble tellement irréelle... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver. Pas à Drek !_  
_- Et pourtant si. Moi même j'ai douté, quand le Superviseur m'a annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence._

Des tonnes de questions surgirent du cerveau de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle se força au calme et afficha avec grande peine une sérénité feinte.

_- Quand et comment un tel incident a-t-il pu se produire ? Les personnes qui sont au courant de la mission se comptent sur les doigts de la main, pourtant !_  
_- C'est arrivé il y a deux jours. Comment ? Drek a été vendu par son pilote, semblerait-il. Le plus troublant dans l'affaire, c'est que cette mission disposait du niveau maximal de sécurité. Le pilote était un homme en qui nous placions une confiance aveugle, recruté parmi les plus fidèles. Pour plus de précautions encore, la vérité a été cachée au pilote, il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une opération de routine. Il va falloir revoir toute notre sécurité et..._

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer par une nouvelle phrase, sans terminer celle qu'il venait d'entamer, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

_- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Renik a commencé son enquête, le pilote renégat possède sûrement d'autres complices au sein même de l'Ubiqtorat. Nous ne tarderons pas à démanteler toute cette gangrène.  
- Je l'espère de tout coeur,_ souffla Aenelia. _Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de l'officier Svar ? Sait-on seulement où ces terroristes l'ont emmené ?  
- Une mission est en cours pour sa délivrance, mais elle n'a pas été organisée par l'Oméga Force, sécurité oblige. Quelque chose me dit que nous sommes espionnés, en ce moment même..._

Aenelia lança une oeillade curieuse mais Vandithir resta de marbre.

_- Je ne puis vous en dire plus, Aenelia. Je vous ai déjà révélé plus qu'il ne le fallait. Sachez simplement que l'Empire ne laisse jamais tomber ses hommes. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Et je compte sur votre discrétion. Il en va de la vie de Drek._

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_- Entendu, Vandithir._

Ils se levèrent tous les deux de leur siège et se saluèrent. Sans plus attendre, Aenelia quitta le bureau de l'Assistant Varken et se dirigea vers le turbo élévateur. Elle avait terminé son service et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle chercher la solitude, afin de méditer sur cette triste nouvelle.

L'astre lumineux ne flamboyait plus dans le ciel. Vaincu, il s'apprêtait à rendre les armes devant la nuit... jusqu'au lendemain, aube d'une nouvelle bataille. Déjà, la ville étincelait de milles feux, crépitait de milles bruits. Tout était vie sur Coruscant, de la masse informe de la foule qui allait et venait partout, jusqu'aux créatures étranges qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie, loin sous la surface. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Coruscant était encore plus étrange et encore plus belle la nuit. La plus belle des perles de l'Empire.

Par chance, quand Aenelia sortit des locaux de l'Ubiqtorat, une navette des transports en commun venait d'arriver en gare. Elle monta à son bord, soulagée de ne pas avoir à attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant le passage de la suivante. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux autres passagers et alla s'asseoir dans le fond.  
Dans sa tête, les questions fourmillaient. Elle se souvenait de sa dernière rencontre avec l'officier, il y a de cela quelques jours, de son optimisme. Il ne s'était pas étalé sur les objectifs de sa mission, mais Drek lui avait confié qu'elle était de la plus haute importance pour l'Ubiqtorat et pour l'Empire.  
Une image éclata dans son esprit comme une bulle : celle de l'officier malmené et certainement torturé par ses ravisseurs. Une image insoutenable, Aenelia aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour éviter à l'officier ces souffrances terribles. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'enrageait au plus haut point.  
Elle se demanda quelques secondes comment les terroristes s'y prendraient pour lui soutirer les informations qu'ils désiraient. Il supporterait sans doute la douleur physique, et il connaissait lui-même toutes les subtilités de la torture mentale, après tous les interrogatoires qu'il avait mené dans sa carrière, il ne tomberait certainement pas dans ces pièges... mais alors, comment obtenir de Drek ce qu'on voulait ? Comment le faire parler ?  
En silence Aenelia médita sur cette question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son arrêt, situé dans la banlieue "chic" du Centre Impérial. En effet, sa famille était riche et elle était fille unique, il allait sans dire que ses parents la dorlotaient et prenaient soin d'elle, parfois même un peu trop à son goût...

A peine, eut-elle franchit le seuil de sa porte qu'elle entendit son ComLink biper. Ne pouvait-on donc pas lui ficher la paix ? Elle le détacha de sa ceinture pour le jeter au loin, mais après une rapide réflexion, y renonça. Ca pouvait être important. Elle lança un coup d'oeil rapide sur le message et sembla surprise de son contenu.

_- Daphné !_

Sans perdre de temps, Aenelia se dépêcha vers les garages, là où était stationné son véhicule. Pas question cette fois d'utiliser les transports en commun : l'école de danse était bien trop éloignée de chez elle. Le trajet se déroula sans incident. D'un pas certain, elle se dirigea vers la salle de danse. Combien de fois avait-elle parcouru ces longs couloirs pour venir chercher la fillette ? Daphné et Aenelia étaient très attachées l'une à l'autre. Toutes deux n'avaient ni petits frères, ni petites soeurs. Une vraie complicité les liait et Aenelia était très vite devenue la nounou idéale de la petite.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle s'assit silencieusement afin de ne pas déranger la troupe de danseuses qui établissaient une magnifique chorégraphie. Elle repéra immédiatement Daphné au milieu du petit groupe. Elle était vraiment ravissante et si mignonne dans son costume de danse.

_- Fin du cours, à demain les filles !_

La professeur rajouta à leur attention :

_- N'oubliez pas de répéter vos pas à la maison car demain, c'est la répétition générale pour le spectacle !_

Aenelia, même si elle aurait juré du contraire, n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux attentifs de la gamine. Elle n'eut même pas à l'appeler, immédiatement Daphné accouru pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_- Wééé... Aené !  
- Tu m'as manqué ma puce ! Alors, c'était chouette ce cours de danse ?  
- Vivi, pourquoi papa est pas là ? Il est pas rentré ?_ demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
_- Non, pas encore, je t'expliquerai..._ répondit Aenelia, après avoir remis l'enfant sur le sol.  
_- Je voudrais savoir où est papa, quand même, et ce qu'il fait…_  
_- Rassure-toi, il..._

Elle s'interrompit... une lumière, quelque part dans son cerveau, s'était mise à briller vivement, éclairant les coins sombres de ses pensées. Tout était devenu d'un coup si limpide, si évident. Aenelia se révolta intérieurement. Elle n'était pas digne de porter l'uniforme de l'Ubiqtorat. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

_- Y'a quoi, Aené, tu as l'air bizarre ?_ s'enquit une petite voix.  
_- Tout va bien, ma puce_, répondit-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

Elle porta les mains dans ses poches et les fouilla, cherchant fébrilement quelque chose. Après avoir mit ses habits sans dessus dessous, elle se résigna : elle devait certainement avoir oublié son ComLink en partant de chez elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le professeur de danse qui quittait la pièce.

_- Pardon, citoyenne... il y a un visiophone quelque part ?  
- Au fond du couloir, à droite !  
- Merci beaucoup !_

Daphné lui tira une de ses manches.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Viens avec moi, ma puce..._

Elle entraîna rapidement la petite avec elle et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.  
Aenelia fit face à l'appareil et tapota quelques codes d'identification. L'appareil émit quelques bruits des plus étranges, avant de joindre le numéro que la jeune fille avait demandé. Un visage apparut sur l'écran, fatigué.

_- Aenelia ?_ fit Vandithir, étonné.  
_- Van... je connais le point faible de l'officier Drek.  
- Je ne comprends pas ?  
- Il n'en parle que rarement, et encore le fait-il avec les personnes dont il a toute confiance. Sa fille. Si ces maudits rebelles sont au courant... Je suis avec sa fille, Daphné, au croisement de la 103° et de la 47°, niveau 52. Une école de danse. Vandithir !_  
_- Je vous envoie une escouade immédiatement_, rassura Vandithir. _Daphné est déjà en sécurité si elle est avec toi._

Un bruit.  
Dans le couloir.  
Aenelia portait déjà la main sur son étui à blaster, dissimulé sous les plis de son vêtement civil. Il n'y avait plus rien mais le silence du couloir était pesant, lourd de menaces. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Daphné, angoissée, chercha la main de la jeune fille.

_- Aenelia ?_ demanda une petite voix plaintive.  
_- Vandithir !_  
_- J'ai entendu, Aenelia ! Les renforts sont en route. Fais attention à toi !_

La communication s'éteignit dans un chuintement. Aenelia s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et lui sourit, tout en lui caressant ses longs cheveux. Sa voix est douce comme du miel.

_- Tout va bien, ma chérie.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Aené ?  
- Il y a des gens méchants qui en ont après nous, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Tout se passera bien si tu fais ce que je dis. Tu as confiance en moi ?  
- Oui,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je t'aime, ma puce. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.  
- C'est promis ?  
- C'est promis, Daphné._

Une ombre apparut au fond du couloir, et elle n'avait pas l'air bienveillante. De là où elle était, Aenelia apercevait le reflet froid et dur d'un blaster.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ lança-t-elle, menaçante.  
_- Des gens peu recommandables. Donnez-nous la petite, maintenant.  
- Vous êtes soit inconscient, soit fou pour souiller de votre présence le Centre Impérial.  
- Modérez vos paroles ou nous allons devenir très méchants._

Plusieurs silhouettes rejoignirent la première, toutes avec des armes, en bandoulière ou à la main. Leurs regards brillaient d'une lueur assassine.

_- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une vermine rebelle, qui plus est non humaine... _cracha-t-elle d'un ton hautain et méprisant.  
_- Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas le choix !_ continua la voix, agacée. _Donnez-nous la petite ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !_  
_- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, dans ce cas.  
- Dans ce cas... avec plaisir, femelle._

Des rayons paralysants plurent sur Aenelia et sa protégée. Mais les rebelles étaient trop loin pour que leurs tirs soient réellement efficaces. La jeune fille avait déjà dégainé et protégeait Daphné de son corps. Elle visa et tira plusieurs fois, rapidement. Au fond du couloir, plusieurs silhouettes tombèrent au sol en criant. Son arme n'était pas réglée sur le mode paralysant. Pas de pitié pour ces terroristes.

_- Reste bien derrière moi, chérie !_ cria Aenelia.

Les soldats rebelles avaient progressé dans le couloir et la situation devenait intenable. Les tirs se faisaient plus précis chaque seconde. La jeune fille décocha plusieurs tirs sur les néons qui s'éteignirent en série. Le couloir était maintenant plongé dans une semi pénombre. Elle ajusta quelques autres tirs au jugé, dont certains firent mouche. Elle entraîna la fillette rapidement vers un autre couloir qui leur faisait face.

_- Cours, Daphné, cours !_

Les rebelles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que leur proie s'échappait. Ils coururent à sa poursuite, bien décidés à ramener la fillette, même si c'était au péril de leur vie. Elna ne leur pardonnerait pas un échec, de toute façon.

_- Mince, un cul de sac !_ s'écria Aenelia.  
_- C'est notre salle de maquillage qui donne sur la scène !  
- Ou ça, Daphné ?_

La petite désigna du doigt une porte sur la gauche.

_- Alors, on y va !_

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce remplie de miroirs et d'outils de maquillage. C'est là que Daphné et ses copines se maquillaient avant de donner une représentation. Au fond de la pièce, un petit couloir donnait sur les coulisses de la scène. Aenelia referma la porte derrière elle, qu'elle barricada avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cela n'arrêterait pas longtemps des hommes déterminés, mais leur accorderait un peu de temps.

_- Qui c'est, Aené, les méchants messieurs ?_

La jeune femme venait de pousser un meuble imposant contre la porte. Elle ne se serait pas crûe pouvoir faire un tel effort, mais pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, Aenelia aurait fait bien plus encore.

_- C'est..._ haleta-t-elle... _des gens qui n'aiment pas l'Empire et qui veulent faire du mal à notre Empereur... et à tous les gens qui sont avec lui._  
_- Mais ça existe, des gens comme ça ?  
- Oh oui, chérie... malheureusement.  
- Pourquoi les soldats y les arrêtent pas ?  
- Parce que les vilains hommes se cachent très bien, ils ont peur de l'Empereur._  
_- C'est eux qui font exploser les bombes, comme on voit sur l'Holovision ?  
- Oui, ma puce.  
- J'aimerais que l'Empereur les punissent tous !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie. Il s'en occupe, _répondit Aenelia en souriant.

Des coups sourds retentirent, suivis de jurons. Derrière la porte, les rebelles commencèrent à mitrailler la porte de lasers, affaiblissant la porte et ce qui la bloquait, pour mieux l'enfoncer. Une voix forte se fit entendre.

_- Femelle, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !_

Aenelia se tourna vers sa protégée.

_- N'écoute pas ce que dit le monsieur. Il ne nous arrivera rien._

Daphné hocha la tête faiblement.

_- Il faut y aller, maintenant._

Elle donna sa main à la petite et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce par le petit couloir. La porte n'allait pas tarder à céder, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Après plusieurs mètres dans un corridor pas plus éclairé qu'un estomac de Sarlaac, ils débouchèrent sur la scène. C'était un large espace d'une dizaine de mètres de longueur sur la moitié de large, estima Aenelia. Lustré et ciré, le parquet de bois reflétait milles lumières.

_- Attention Daphné !_

Elle se jeta sur la petite et la coucha au sol. Un tir paralysant explosa non loin d'elle. Aenelia roula avec la petite jusqu'au bord de la scène et se réfugia dans la fosse aux musiciens. La situation n'était pas très brillante s'ils n'arrivaient pas très vite à quitter la salle. La jeune fille osa un regard vers le haut de la salle. Comme un théâtre des temps anciens, la salle s'organisait en hauteur et en hémicycle autour de la scène. Des petites silhouettes s'agitaient devant la grande porte centrale à doubles battants. Décidément, ces maudits terroristes étaient partout !

_- Daphné, j'ai besoin de toi..._

La petite était tremblante de peur, la tête contre la poitrine d'Aenelia, la serrant très fort contre elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, cependant.

_- Sais-tu s'il y a une autre sortie ?_

Les yeux de Daphné clignèrent à plusieurs reprises, sous la réflexion.

_- La prof de danse, elle passe toujours par derrière, mais je sais pas où.  
- Par derrière ?_ demanda Aenelia, intéressée.

La petite fille fit un signe du menton, désignant une porte étroite à l'extrémité de la scène. Aenelia ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

_- Merci ma puce._  
Pour accéder à cette maudite porte, il fallait se mettre à découvert. La jeune femme grimaça de colère. Est-ce qu'elle ferait courir ce risque à la petite ?

_- Daphné, il va falloir être une grande fille. Quand je te le dirais, tu courras vers la porte, tu l'ouvriras et tu m'attendras derrière. Il ne t'arrivera rien, tu me fais toujours confiance ?_  
_- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Empêcher les vilains messieurs de nous tirer dessus._

Daphné était pâle et lança un faible sourire à l'attention d'Aenelia. Les silhouettes menaçantes s'étaient postées en hauteur, guettant le moindre signe. Des bruits rapprochés provenaient de la petite salle de maquillage qu'ils venaient de quitter. Quoi qu'ils voulussent faire, il fallait qu'ils le fassent vite, à présent. Aenelia porta la petite fille et la posa sur le bord de la scène.

_- Vas-y, Daphné, cours, cours !_

Dans la seconde, elle pointa son blaster vers les formes, dissimulées derrière les rangées. Elle fit feu rapidement et régulièrement pour obliger les rebelles à rester cachés. Ses tirs n'atteignirent aucun ennemi mais leur précision empêcha toute riposte. Elle avait bien pensé à viser les lustres, pour plonger la salle dans la pénombre, mais il y en avait malheureusement un peu trop. Quand elle tourna la tête vers Daphné, celle-ci avait disparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aenelia se sentit rassurée. Elle jeta un oeil rapide sur son bracelet-montre : déjà dix minutes qu'elle avait contacté Vandithir, que faisait-il ?

_- Aené !  
_  
Derrière la porte, la petite silhouette s'inquiétait. Passé la surprise, les rebelles reprenaient confiance en eux et osaient à leur tour riposter. Des bruits de pas dans le petit couloir, derrière la scène. La situation se compliquait de seconde en seconde.

_- Ne bouge pas, chérie, j'arrive !_

Elle lança encore une dernière salve sur les fauteuils situés en hauteur. Puis elle sauta d'elle-même sur la scène en bois, avant de tenter un sprint vers la porte ouverte où Daphné l'attendait. Ca passait ou ça cassait, maintenant...  
La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte quand un tir savamment ajusté la toucha au mollet gauche. Ce n'était pas un tir paralysant. Aenelia hurla de douleur et dans le même temps, Daphné aussi. Elle acheva sa course sur le ventre, sans pouvoir se mettre à l'abri derrière cette maudite porte qui la narguait, à moins d'un mètre de là. A peine un mètre. Incroyable comme un petit mètre pouvait changer le cours des choses.

_- Aené ! Aené !_ pleura la petite fille.

Du sang coulait le long de sa blessure mal cautérisée. La douleur faisait vaciller la jeune fille. Pendant quelques secondes, un voile blanc lui tomba sur les yeux et elle ne pu rien faire, même pas penser. Quand elle recouvra ses esprits, même pas une ou deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit Daphné qui pleurait, des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, venant du couloir et une salve de lasers qui crépitaient autour d'elle, faisant cramer le beau plancher. Ces rebelles étaient décidément de piètres tireurs. Cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Et puis, elle n'allait pas abandonner sa petite Daphné maintenant. Pas tant qu'il lui restait un soupçon d'énergie. Elle se força à ramper sur le parquet, oubliant la douleur et se concentrant sur l'image de sa protégée. Daphné criait pour l'encourager.  
Quand un deuxième tir la toucha au bras. Il fallait que ça arrive. Ces bâtards continuaient à lui tirer dessus, malgré qu'elle ne soit plus une menace pour eux. Aenelia hurla à nouveau, et dans ce cri déchirant, un début de panique. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder sa nouvelle plaie au bras. Le laser avait cautérisé la blessure, mais pas pour longtemps. Déjà, des gouttes de sang perlaient autour de la plaie. Aenelia ne sentait plus son bras et sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyr. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à se refermer sur elle-même, à s'évanouir pour oublier la souffrance. Mais ce n'était qu'une fuite dictée par son corps, non par son esprit. Mais c'était tellement plus facile. Ne plus penser à rien, s'envoler, partir, sombrer dans l'abîme noir et profond de l'inconscience. Oublier tout, oublier Drek... son visage s'imprima dans son cerveau, aussi nettement qu'une photographie. Drek... non, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Il comptait sur elle, en ce moment. Elle avait des choses à faire, et elle les ferait. Pour l'officier Drek. Elle eut un sursaut d'énergie. Ses yeux qui s'étaient refermés s'ouvrirent avec une force bestiale, fixant la porte et la sécurité qu'elle trouverait derrière. Lentement, en s'aidant de son bras et de sa jambe encore valide, elle progressa jusqu'à l'entrebâillement de la porte, laissant derrière elle une coulée de sang. Elle y était presque. Elle poussa un grognement indistinct et mit le haut de son corps à l'abri. Avec l'aide de Daphné, elle passa bientôt ses jambes aussi. Les rebelles, désabusés, venaient de cesser de tirer, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour la rater.

_- Aené, Aené, tu es blessée !  
- C'est... pas grave... je m'en sortirais_, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
_- Tu as plein de sang partout,_ pleurnicha Daphné.  
_- Ma puce... essaye de... fermer la porte… à clef.  
- Oui, oui !_

Rassemblant ses forces éparses, Aenelia se mit dos contre le mur. La douleur était revenue, en fait elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. Une douleur atroce chaque fois que les muscles de la jeune fille tremblaient, chaque fois qu'involontairement, son corps sursautait.

_- C'est fait Aené... on fait quoi maintenant ?  
- La voix de la petite fille était frêle et paniquée.  
- Ma puce..._

Aenelia se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour la petite, désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus se mouvoir et le moindre mot lui arrachait une onde de pure souffrance. Avant de ne plus pouvoir rien faire, il fallait qu'elle conseille Daphné.

_- Il faut que tu ailles te cacher... tu sais ? Comme quand tu t'amuses avec tes copines. Il faut que tu te caches bien, très bien, pour que personne ne te trouve. Imagine-toi que c'est un jeu... tu peux faire ça pour moi ?  
- Je veux pas te quitter !  
- Daphné, les méchants hommes ne me feront rien si tu te caches bien. Je compte sur toi, n'est ce pas ? Je peux compter sur toi ?_

La fillette hocha la tête, malheureuse et prête à fondre en larmes.

_- Aenelia, je veux pas que les méchants te fassent du mal...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie._

Elle la regarda tendrement et lui caressa le menton. Ce geste lui arracha un nouveau cri, qu'elle étouffa par défi et par fierté. Ses yeux clignèrent de douleur.

_- Daphné... il faut que tu prennes ça._  
Elle fit suivre le regard de la petite jusqu'à son blaster.  
_- Je peux pas !_ paniqua la petite fille.  
_- Prends cette arme, je sais que tu peux t'en servir. Fais-moi plaisir._

Des deux mains tremblantes, Daphné ramassa la petite arme. Elle n'était pas bien lourde et n'importe qui aurait pu la manier avec facilité. Qui plus est, la petite fille avait déjà reçu des cours théoriques d'armement pendant ses premières années de jeunesses impériales.

_- Et maintenant, va !  
- Je t'aime, Aené !  
- Moi aussi..._

Aenelia ferma les yeux pour inciter la petite à partir. Après quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna en pleurant, à la recherche d'une cachette. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit d'elle : elle avait disparu. Aenelia avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir n'était plus interrompu que par ses halètements de douleur...

La porte vola en éclat.  
Un grand extra-terrestre baraqué… un Trandoshan ?... s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il avait de larges épaules et des yeux noirs qui brillaient comme la mort. C'est tout ce qu'Aenelia pu remarquer tellement elle avait mal. L'humanoïde s'agenouilla.

_- Où est la petite ?  
- Vous... ne la trouverez... jamais._  
_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une femelle de ton espèce. Parle !  
- Diantre... quelle... galanterie_, se força-t-elle à parler._  
- Très bien._

Il plongea son doigt dans la plaie ensanglantée. Aenelia hurla.

_- Tu as mal ? Parle et tout s'arrête !_

La douleur était inimaginable. Tout simplement au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à présent. Ses poumons explosèrent sous le hurlement, qui continua bien après que le rebelle ait retiré son doigt de la blessure. Aenelia versa des larmes de souffrance... de souffrance et de haine.

_- Vive... l'Empire ! Vous mourrez... tous !_

Elle lui cracha sur le visage, c'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était à bout de force et de toute façon, elle allait bientôt mourir. Autant que ce soit dans l'honneur. Devant un tel affront, le rebelle lui décocha un formidable coup de poing au niveau du menton. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle cracha du sang.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, femelle._

Il leva son arme et la pointa sur la tempe d'Aenelia, à demi inconsciente...

_- Adieu !_

Les murs du couloir résonnèrent d'une funeste déflagration...

Bientôt, d'autres déflagrations se firent entendre. Mais elles n'étaient pas rebelles. De nombreux corps ennemis tombèrent avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient sous le feu des Forces Impériales de l'Ubiqtorat. Les prenant à revers, avec précision et efficacité, ils nettoyèrent la vermine terroriste aussi facilement qu'un nid de rats. Il n'y eut aucun survivant et aucun rebelle ne réussit à prendre la fuite. A la tête de l'escouade impériale, Vandithir. Son regard fouilla les nombreux cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, cherchant une silhouette particulière, sans la trouver. Sur le coté de la scène, une porte était défoncée. Vandithir fit signe à deux des soldats, leur ordonnant de le suivre. Il s'approcha des restes de la porte avec une terrible appréhension. L'air empestait la chair brûlée. Vandithir n'était pas un combattant, loin de la, et cette odeur lui répugnait au plus haut point. Il faisait de terribles efforts pour maîtriser son haut-le-coeur. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il enjamba les débris, prenant garde de ne pas se blesser. Les deux soldats le suivirent rapidement. Dans la pénombre, Vandithir distingua une silhouette sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait plus, la mort venait de prendre son dû. Le soldat derrière l'analyste alluma une puissante lampe qu'il pointa sur le couloir, éclairant le terrible drame.

Le corps était celui d'un rebelle humanoïde à la forte carrure. Près du corps, Aenelia, sérieusement blessée, déployait ses ultimes forces pour rester consciente. Elle souriait faiblement mais ne regardait pas Vandithir. Elle regardait une petite fille, à quelques mètres d'elle. Une petite fille courageuse qui tenait dans ses petites mains une arme, encore chaude. Daphné fixait l'arme, incrédule, effrayée. La scène se figea. Elle sembla durer une éternité. Personne n'osait bouger, tout le monde semblait paralysé. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux secondes, après quoi, Vandithir hurla sa joie.

_- Aenelia !_

Comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc, la petite Daphné lâcha l'arme qui venait de donner la mort au rebelle et se précipita vers Aenelia. Elle la prit dans ses petits bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Aenelia ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer aussi. Même Vandithir trouva la scène touchante, n'osant intervenir. Aujourd'hui, Daphné avait failli perdre sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Et cet amour, elle venait de le prouver. Même si pour cela, elle avait donné la mort à un être. Même si pour cela, elle avait sacrifié une partie de son innocence...

**Chapitre 11. Capture**

Friner était en poste sur le stardestroyer depuis maintenant onze ans. La charge de commandant lui était nouvelle, car il avait stagné au grade de capitaine bien trop longtemps. Friner, obstiné et patient, avait toujours gardé l'espoir d'être promu par son ancien commandant : Gerfin. Mais le temps passait et il se rendait compte que Gerfin ne nourrissait à son égard que froideur et dédain. Un jour cependant, la donne avait changé suite à une affaire compromettante avec une certaine cadette... Aenelia Solaris. Gerfin avait été prié de prendre sa retraite plus tôt que prévu, Friner était devenu le nouveau commandant et Aenelia avait brûlé les étapes pour enfin devenir son capitaine, non sans quelques mérites, avant de le quitter pour les Renseignements Impériaux.

C'était un poste dont il tirait sa plus grande fierté. Il avait vécu quelques batailles et de nombreuses échauffourées avec les forces dissidentes. Et son expérience n'avait fait que grandir avec le temps. Quand on le prévint qu'un message codé de la plus haute importance était parvenu à l'Errinic, il ne perdit pas une seconde.

« **SEGP10-03-2003 ; ICON ; 04:56BMUT ; 00.40RMUT**  
Mission compromise. Abandonnez toute activité. Navette rebelle quitte l'atmosphère.  
Secteur Y-21. Priorité absolue pour sa capture. Faites vite. Bonne chance. Trans/E.E. »

_- Arrêtez immédiatement toutes les manoeuvres de l'Errinic !_ ordonna le commandant d'une voix puissante.  
Le message fut répercuté dans les secondes.  
_- Nous avons encore un transport en approche, Commandant._  
_- Déroutez-le, alors, vite !  
- A vos ordres...  
- Moteurs à pleine puissance, cap vers le secteur Y-21,_ continua-t-il. _Message à tous les canonniers : ordre de n'ouvrir le feu sous aucun prétexte. Je veux cette navette intacte. Message à l'équipe de coordination des faisceaux tracteurs : ordre de capturer toute navette en partance de Tatooine. Activez tous vos faisceaux car elle ne doit pas nous échapper, vous en répondriez de vos vies._  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix en contrebas de la passerelle s'éleva.  
_- Commandant ! Nous survolons le secteur..._

Frappée de plein fouet par les faisceaux d'or des deux soleils jumeaux, Tatooine miroitait comme un troisième astre. La luminosité de la planète se trouvait accentuée par la réverbération des rayons solaires sur le sable des plaines désertiques. Un jaune d'un vif insoutenable agressait les présomptueux qui osaient porter leur regard sur sa flamboyante parure. Il n'était pas rare que les humains, aux yeux plus chétifs que les autres espèces, s'équipent de lunettes de protection pour l'admirer depuis l'espace. Tatooine était décidément une planète inhospitalière.  
Un point émergea lentement du décor, infime grain de poussière.  
Le point devint graduellement une tâche, la tâche une forme, la forme une silhouette et la silhouette celle d'une minuscule navette. Dédaignant répondre aux appels impériaux qui lui sommaient de s'identifier et de se plier aux règles de la circulation orbitale, la navette fonçait tête baissée vers l'immensité de l'espace. La liberté était proche, toute proche.  
Mais tout espoir disparut quand les étoiles furent masquées par l'ombre imposante d'un destroyer impérial en attente d'acquisition de cible. David contre Goliath. Mais qu'aurait pu faire David contre ce monstre de technologie et d'acier ? Un monstre froid et dénué de pitié, indestructible et impitoyable. Un jouet sans âme et sans remords, manipulé par des êtres également sans remords. Des êtres qui étaient décidés à imposer la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie, même par la force, décidés à éliminer le terrorisme aveugle jusqu'au dernier de ses retranchements. Bref, la navette pilotée par Elna n'avait aucune chance.  
Le destroyer, qui avait une marge d'avance, vint se placer directement sur la trajectoire de la navette, dont la fenêtre de manoeuvre était amoindrie par la sortie atmosphérique. Il projeta simultanément la totalité de ses faisceaux tracteurs sur sa proie, car il n'était pas question qu'elle lui échappe. Le poisson était ferré, il fallait le ramener dans l'épuisette du pêcheur, maintenant. Lentement et sûrement. Il eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, déclenchant ses moteurs à intervalles irréguliers et soutenus, il n'avait pas une chance sur mille de se défaire des grappins magnétiques qui l'entraînaient vers son destin.

L'officier Drek souriait.  
Elna était décomposée mais furieuse.  
_- C'est... fini pour vous... Elna... _souffla-t-il.  
_- Non... non, NON ! _  
Elle avait hurlé ce dernier mot avec une telle haine que l'officier prit peur.  
_- Je vous tuerais avant, Drek !  
- Vous ne le ferez pas. Je suis... votre monnaie d'échange, en quelque sorte. Moi contre votre vie. C'est un marché... raisonnable, somme toute._  
Elna cracha plusieurs insultes dans une langue que l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat ne compris pas de suite. Une sorte de vieux langage Corellien, qui amenait des informations précieuses sur l'origine de la belle mais... vénéneuse terroriste.

Sur l'Errinic...  
_- Faisceaux en mode acquisition..._  
La voix, celle d'un jeune aspirant en stage, claironna :  
_- Faisceaux activés ! Ordinateur en mode automatique. Arrimage dans deux minutes et vingt secondes, hangar B4. Commandant ?  
- Parfait._  
Le front du Commandant se dérida tandis qu'un léger sourire naquit sur son visage.  
_- Essayez de prendre contact avec la navette.  
- A vos ordres._  
Un autre aspirant, la marine en était remplie, tapota sur un écran tactile.  
_- Navette rebelle, navette rebelle, ici le destroyer impérial Errinic !_  
Un long grésillement s'ensuivit, qui n'était pas bon signe. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le commandant lui-même qui prit la parole.  
_- Navette rebelle, je sais pertinemment que vous nous entendez, ici le commandant Friner !_  
Il laissa quelques secondes filer.  
_- Vous avez à votre bord quelqu'un que nous tenons à récupérer. Ne lui faites aucun mal et nous vous accorderons la vie, ainsi qu'un traitement compatissant, pour peu que vous vous soumettiez à l'Ordre Nouveau. Je répète : ne touchez pas à l'officier Drek Svar !_  
Un court grésillement, de meilleure augure.  
_- Ici Elna, des forces libres de la Rébellion. Je vois que vous avez les cartes en main.  
- Parlez, Elna.  
- Je veux votre promesse d'homme qu'il ne me sera fait aucun mal si j'accède à votre requête. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterais pas à m'emparer de la vie de votre officier, et de la mienne dans le même temps. La mort ne me fait pas peur, la souffrance, oui. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_  
Le commandant accentua son sourire.  
_- Parfaitement, Elna. Vous avez ma parole d'homme. Préparez vous à l'arrimage, débarrassez-vous de vos armes et n'opposez aucune résistance. Bien reçu ?  
- Ai-je le choix, Commandant ?_  
Ce dernier jugea bon de couper la transmission. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner et il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec une terroriste. De plus, il doutait vraiment qu'un traitement de faveur lui soit accordé, même s'il appuyait lui-même dans ce sens. L'Empire ne ferait de toute façon aucun cas de son opinion.  
_- Arrimage dans une minute et quinze secondes._

La navette était redevenue un grain de poussière en comparaison avec la masse énorme du destroyer. La bouche grande ouverte, ce dernier s'apprêtait à avaler le frêle esquif.  
Une explosion.  
Plusieurs explosions.

A quelques lieues, une petite flotte de vaisseaux rebelles venait d'apparaître.  
Immédiatement et simultanément, plusieurs torpilles avaient été tirées en direction du destroyer impérial. Certaines heurtèrent son bouclier principal, d'autres furent même détruites en vol par le système de contre missiles. Mais quelques unes arrivèrent là où elles étaient programmées pour arriver. La première explosa précisément entre la navette rebelle et le destroyer. Les suivantes s'abattirent sur le bouclier, juste en dessous des émetteurs de faisceaux tracteurs. Pendant une seconde, peut-être moins, leur efficacité fut réduite de moitié, certains faisceaux perdirent même leur cible, aveugles.  
Elna réagit instantanément. Elle ne se demanda ni pourquoi ni comment, ce genre de questions ne viendrait qu'après. Bien après. Sa main abattit le levier de puissance, instinctivement, tandis qu'avec l'autre main, elle empoignait fermement les commandes de la navette, qui hurlaient et tremblaient sous la vitesse et la pression. Quand l'ombre du destroyer quitta enfin son champ de vision, elle sourit intérieurement. Moteurs à plein régime, Elna fixa son cap vers le salut, vers ses frères et ses soeurs d'arme.

**Chapitre 12. Engagement de la bataille**

A bord du destroyer impérial, la confusion fut totale pendant quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes. Des ordres lancés fermement rétablirent la situation et une discipline de fer reprit possession du navire. Tout ce qui devait être effectué rapidement fut effectué, au millième de seconde, dans la précision la plus absolue. C'est vrai, le commandant et ses hommes venaient de pêcher par orgueil. L'effet tunnel s'était emparé de chacun d'eux et l'attention focalisée sur la petite navette rebelle, personne n'avait réagit à temps, c'est à dire immédiatement après la sortie en hyperespace de la flottille rebelle.  
Mais c'était du passé, dorénavant.

_- Tous les canonniers à leur poste !  
- Boucliers à 99,8 , commandant ! (_il était communément admis que la puissance énergétique d'un champs ne pouvait mathématiquement atteindre les 100, une partie infime de l'énérgie se dissipant malheureusement dans les nombreux relais et circuits_)  
- Faites décoller tous les escadrons de chasseurs Tie !  
- En avant lente vers la formation ennemie, intensifiez les boucliers avant !  
- Générateurs d'énergie au maximum !  
- Prenez contact avec les garnisons de Tatooine, qu'elles nous fassent parvenir leurs escadrons de défense immédiatement !  
- Les senseurs détectent quatre vaisseaux dont deux lourds, ces derniers viennent de larguer leurs chasseurs._  
Friner serra les dents.  
_- Que l'Empereur nous vienne en aide !_

Au loin, quatre vaisseaux rebelles, deux corvettes corelliennes et deux croiseurs calamaris, faisaient face au puissant destroyer impérial. Conscients de leur supériorité numérique, les rebelles faisaient front avec une arrogance toute visible. Les uns après les autres, prenant leur temps, ils enclenchèrent les boucliers des différents vaisseaux.

Un message laconique parvint à l'Errinic :  
_- Rendez-vous, maintenant. Abaissez vos boucliers et laissez-vous aborder !_  
Friner eut envie de lancer à ces sales rebelles quelques insultes bien nourries, mais il n'en fit rien. Gardant son calme, il répondit froidement et avec une pointe de dérision :  
_- Vos renforts arrivent rapidement, j'espère ? Vous n'avez pas la prétention quand même d'attaquer un stardestroyer armé jusqu'aux dents ? Oui ? Bon, je serais magnanime aujourd'hui : je vous laisserais filer. Bien évidemment, nous ne voulons qu'une chose et nous l'aurons._  
_- L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est et restera avec nous, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. Bien. Je constate que les Impériaux ont toujours la tête aussi dure. Ils ne voient pas arriver la défaite quand ils devraient la voir. Préparez-vous à mourir, maintenant !_  
_- Aucun sens de l'humour, décidément, ces terroristes._  
Une vague discrète de rire passa sur la passerelle inférieure, située en contrebas et de chaque cotés de la passerelle du commandant.  
_- Combien de temps avant le contact ? Les garnisons ont-elles répondu ?  
- A l'instant, commandant. L'Errinic sera à portée de tir dans trois minutes. Toutes les garnisons ont répondu. Leurs escadrons sont en route. Il faudra compter dix minutes pour la garnison la plus proche, Mos Esley et une vingtaine de minutes pour les garnisons situées de l'autre coté de Tatooine.  
- Merci, lieutenant. Nous allons leur montrer ce que nous valons !  
- Les chasseurs rebelles sont en approche, commandant.  
- Envoyez nos escadrons de Tie à leur rencontre.  
- Commandant... ils sont en infériorité numérique, qu'espérez vous qu'ils accomplissent ?  
- Je le sais très bien, lieutenant ! La question n'est pas là, la question est : combien de temps pourront-ils tenir avant que nous recevions les renforts planétaires ?  
- Mmm...  
- L'Errinic aura déjà fort à faire quand les deux croiseurs calamaris lui tomberont dessus, dans quelques minutes. Il faut absolument éviter que nos boucliers se fassent harceler si tôt par cette racaille de chasseurs rebelles ! Mais je comprends votre hésitation, beaucoup de nos pilotes y resteront. Si ça peut vous rassurer, faites approcher l'Errinic en lisière du combat et épaulez nos chasseurs de quelques tirs savamment ajustés.  
- Merci, commandant._

_- Annoncez clairement à chaque pilote mes consignes. Pas de risques inutiles, le nombre d'appareils rebelles détruits m'importe peu, ce n'est pas le facteur de la victoire. Qu'ils poussent leurs chasseurs à fond et jouent avec leurs adversaires. Plus longtemps ils tiendront, meilleures seront les chances de l'Errinic._

_- Bien._

Les six escadrons appartenant à l'Errinic, quatre composés de simples chasseurs Tie et deux composés des touts nouveaux chasseurs Tie Interceptor, soixante-douze appareils flambants neuf au total, s'éloignèrent rapidement. Ils avaient reçu pour consigne de se rendre en avant de la vague d'assaut des chasseurs ennemis, avec pour espoir de les retenir le plus de temps possible et de les empêcher d'harceler le destroyer Impérial. Les chasseurs Tie étaient connus à travers la galaxie pour leur fragilité et leur faible puissance de tir. Les chasseurs Interceptor quant à eux, de fabrication plus récente, pouvaient se targuer de valoir, voir d'être supérieurs aux meilleurs chasseurs rebelles. Mais les six escadrons réunis en une seule et même masse d'attaque représentaient une menace à prendre au sérieux. Les rebelles avaient dépêché la majorité de leurs ailes X et A, deux cents chasseurs au total, pour réduire les rangs de chasseurs impériaux.  
Les deux imposants croiseurs calamari, accompagnés d'une corvette, s'étaient mis en branle, droit sur le destroyer, avec pour intention de le réduire en miettes. Seule la dernière corvette corellienne restait en retrait, observant la scène avec intérêt.

_- Pourquoi reste-t-elle en retrait ?_ questionna un jeune lieutenant.  
Le commandant Friner expliqua d'une voix grave.  
_- Parce que l'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est à son bord et qu'ils l'estiment trop précieux pour engager le vaisseau dans la bataille. Voilà la vraie raison._

Desnea, le jeune commandant de la flottille rebelle, avait outrepassé ses ordres, qui consistaient à récupérer Elna et son prisonnier. Conscient de la supériorité numérique de ses forces, il avait pêché par orgueil, ordonnant contre l'avis de ses subordonnés l'attaque du destroyer impérial. Il espérait beaucoup de cette attaque : la destruction de l'Errinic, une gifle pour l'Empire et par-là même, son nom dans une page d'histoire, qui sait ? Bon gré, mal gré, les vaisseaux de l'Alliance se dirigeaient à pleine puissance vers le fier destroyer de l'Empire.

_- Desnea, vous êtes fous !_  
La voix était fatiguée, mais la fatigue ne pouvait masquer sa fraîcheur et sa beauté.  
_- Elna, laissez-moi faire ce que je dois faire !  
- Mais vous risquez gros, commandant_, souffla une voix exaspérée. _Cette bataille n'était pas prévue. Pourquoi ne pas vous cantonner aux ordres, mon Dieu !  
- J'ai aujourd'hui une chance de marquer un point face aux impériaux, et je vais saisir cette chance, Elna. C'est ainsi que nous gagnerons la guerre et pas en nous enfuyant lâchement chaque fois que nous repérons une trace de ces maudits !  
- Il y aura d'autres occasions, Desnea !  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est aujourd'hui ! Votre mission est achevée, vous l'avez mené avec succès. Laissez-moi maintenant mener la mienne ! Vous resterez en retrait de la bataille, puisque vous avez peur, ne vous inquiétez pas._  
La communication se coupa.  
Un officier vint à sa rencontre.  
_- Le destroyer sera à portée de tir dans quelques minutes. Vos ordres ?  
- Détachez nos escadrilles d'ailes X en avant. Qu'ils se dirigent vers le destroyer immédiatement. Faites-les suivre de la seconde corvette corellienne. Le facteur de la victoire, c'est le temps. Nous sommes en zone impériale, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'y rester trop longtemps. Dépêchons-nous d'apprendre à l'Errinic les bonnes manières !  
- A vos ordres.  
- Portez la puissance de nos moteurs à son maximum. Dérivez la moitié de l'énergie des boucliers vers les armes. Exécution ! _

Le combat entre les chasseurs venait de débuter, en amont du destroyer. Des myriades d'étincelles naissaient dans le vide de l'espace pour mourir aussi soudainement. On aurait dit un gigantesque feu d'artifices. Les premiers rapports faisaient état, comme Friner l'envisageait, d'une grosse infériorité numérique pour l'Empire, presque du trois contre un. Et l'infériorité numérique des chasseurs Tie présageait d'un grave handicap. Non content d'être moins nombreux, il fallait se rendre compte à l'évidence qu'ils étaient aussi moins efficaces, car moins armés et moins solides. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas leurs égaux quant à la vitesse pure. Et c'est sur ce dernier point que le commandant espérait jouer. Il fallait absolument que les pilotes arrachent les tripes de leurs appareils, s'ils voulaient survivre assez longtemps pour donner une chance à l'Errinic.

En lisière du combat, le destroyer faisait feu de tous ses canons pour assister le combat à mort que se livraient les chasseurs de l'Empire et ceux de l'Alliance. Peu de ses tirs atteignaient réellement leurs buts, malgré les réflexes des officiers opérateurs, couplés aux servomoteurs des canons qui les anticipaient. La vitesse des engins rebelles était trop grande, et leurs manoeuvres trop imprévisibles. Cependant, la présence du mastodonte d'acier à leurs cotés renforçait la détermination et la foi des pilotes impériaux. A l'inverse, cette présence pesait dans le coeur des rebelles, qui n'osaient pas s'approcher de trop près. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, le destroyer ne pouvait empêcher l'inévitable de se produire...

_- Commandant, nos chasseurs Tie sont proches de l'annihilation totale.  
- Je sais.  
- Aussi nombreux soient les chasseurs rebelles détruits, il semblerait malheureusement qu'il y en ait toujours autant. Cette vermine...  
- Faites replier les survivants vers la protection de l'Errinic.  
- Très bien, _lâcha une voix triste._  
- Préparons nous pour le choc frontal, qui ne devrait tarder, maintenant.  
- Commandant, les premiers escadrons planétaires arrivent !  
- Ah ! Qu'ils viennent en renfort des derniers chasseurs Tie, qui ne manqueront pas d'être pourchassés par ces misérables rebelles. Bonne nouvelle, assurément !_

Les ailes X fonçaient dans le vide de l'espace, pourchassant et traquant les derniers impériaux et leurs frêles chasseurs. Tout à l'ivresse de leur bataille âprement gagnée, ils ne virent pas les premiers moucherons d'acier sortirent de l'atmosphère de Tatooine. Quand ils les aperçurent enfin, il était trop tard pour se replier sans pertes. Ils firent front, conscients que la maîtrise de la situation leur échappait à chaque seconde qui passait. Et la proximité de l'Errinic était bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter : de plus en plus de chasseurs rebelles se faisaient toucher par ses tirs impitoyables. Mais bientôt, les premiers tirs des croiseurs calamaris vinrent rétablir la situation, et les chasseurs rebelles redoublèrent d'ardeur et d'énergie.

Les premières salves de turbo lasers s'échangeaient entre le destroyer impérial Errinic et ses ennemis, deux croiseurs calamari armés jusqu'aux dents et bien décidés à remporter la victoire. Ils se trouvaient légèrement en delà de leur proie et leurs premiers tirs rencontrèrent l'écran de protection avant du destroyer, qui avait été augmenté et renforcé pour l'occasion. Ainsi, l'Errinic aurait pu tenir assez longtemps avant que ses boucliers ne cèdent et laissent passer les faisceaux destructeurs, mais ses assaillants ne lui donnèrent pas ce plaisir. Conservant la distance qui les séparait de l'imposant destroyer impérial, ils entamèrent une manoeuvre d'encerclement, glissant vers les flancs de l'Errinic et l'obligeant à réajuster la puissance de ses boucliers, les affaiblissant par la même occasion.

_- Energie des boucliers transférée sur les flancs de l'Errinic !  
- Etat des boucliers ?_ s'enquit Friner.  
_- 67 pour le flanc droit et 72 pour le flanc gauche.  
- Dérivez deux tiers de l'énergie des moteurs vers les boucliers.  
- Mais, commandant... !_ lança son second, stupéfait. _Si nous faisions cela, nous serons gravement handicapé quand nous devrons..._  
- _... fuir ? _intervint sévèrement le commandant. _Rayez ce mot de votre vocabulaire, lieutenant. C'est un mot qui n'a aucune signification dans le jargon impérial. Nous tiendrons le coup... et nous vaincrons.  
- Bien._

**Chapitre 13. Des renforts inattendus**

Crevant les couches atmosphériques comme autant d'oiseaux de bon augure, les chasseurs Tie en provenance des astroports de Mos Espa, Mos Esley, Bestine, Mos Entha, Mos Taike, Wayfar et Anchorhead s'abattirent sur les croiseurs ennemis dans un déluge de lasers. Les rebelles se rendirent compte immédiatement que la situation devenait de moins en moins aisée, au fur et à mesure que les chasseurs impériaux s'abattaient sur eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises car de nombreux autres vaisseaux s'étaient joints à la bataille : contrebandiers, pirates, étrangers, neutres, marchands, explorateurs, mercenaires ! Tous attirés par l'appât du gain. Il n'y avait aucun secret derrière tout ça : dans une lueur de génie, Friner avait promit dans toutes les langues possibles et sur toutes les fréquences imaginables qu'une prime « exorbitante » serait versé à tout appareil se joignant à la bataille pour venir en aide au destroyer impérial l'Errinic. De plus, une prime non moins conséquente devait être versé pour chaque appareil rebelle effectivement détruit. Autant dire que beaucoup d'intéressés avaient répondu présents à l'invitation impériale.

Escortés par de plus faibles chasseurs impériaux, des vaisseaux de toutes tailles et de touts types s'élançaient dans la bataille, au grand désarroi des rebelles pour qui la balance venait définitivement de s'inverser. Dans la mêlée générale, il était difficile de reconnaître qui était qui et qui faisait quoi. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de certaine : les ailes X de la rébellion entamaient un repli vers la protection des immenses coques calamaris aux étranges protubérances, comme des rats rejoignent précipitamment les égouts. A quelques encablures de là, les chasseurs Tie rescapés se joignirent à leurs nouveaux amis, délaissant la protection du destroyer pour un assaut rempli d'espoir sur les croiseurs calamari.

_- Concentrez toute la puissance de tir : abattez et virez l'Errinic pour placer les canons de flancs en position de tir sur le croiseur bâbord !  
- Oui, commandant.  
- Ordonnez à tous nos chasseurs d'attaquer ce croiseur en priorité et informez-en nos alliés temporaires.  
- Mais, commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas mes ordres !_ éclata Friner. _Le facteur de cette bataille est le temps, ne le sentez-vous pas ? Il joue avec nous comme le vent s'amuse avec des fétus de paille. Il agit contre nous et chaque seconde qui passe, nos boucliers agonisent un peu plus. Quand ils cèderont, nous commencerons à subir d'irrémédiables dégâts et il en sera fait de nous, pauvres impériaux !  
- Je comprends.  
- Il faut absolument que d'ici là, nous détruisions un des deux croiseurs ennemis !_

La bataille changea d'ardeur. L'espoir changea de camp.  
Le puissant Errinic se défendait comme un lion en cage. Acculé et blessé, il sortait ses griffes pour infliger de terribles griffures à ses assaillants. Le bouclier du destroyer miroitait de milles couleurs sous les impacts des turbo lasers. Quelquefois nacré de jaune, tantôt irisé de bleu, parfois veiné de rouge, il offrait aux regards découragés un soupçon de réconfort. Mais il devenait évident que le bouclier ne tiendrait plus longtemps, qu'il était à bout de souffle, prêt à lâcher et à laisser l'Errinic totalement démuni.  
La résistance des chasseurs rebelles se résumait à tournoyer autour de leurs protecteurs calamaris, priant pour ne pas être pris en chasse par un pirate ou un contrebandier, aux vaisseaux plus puissants et plus rapides que leurs ailes X. Ils avaient peur, dorénavant, et cette peur même était l'aveu de leur échec. Peur qui se révéla contagieuse : le petit forceur de blocus rebelle sentit le vent tourner et abandonna ses deux grands frères pour rejoindre le refuge de la seconde corvette corellienne, celle où Drek était détenu, sans doute en compagnie de la charmante Elna.

_- Aux chasseurs et vaisseaux qui participent à la bataille, mais dans le mauvais camp !_  
La voix de Desnea était tendue.  
_- Nous n'avons rien à vous offrir, ni argent, ni matériel. L'Empire vous a lâchement acheté dans un moment de peur mais il est encore temps de nous rejoindre ! Nous ne vous promettons rien, pas même l'espoir de vaincre aujourd'hui. Nous combattons pour la liberté et ce désir qui nous anime n'habite pas les coeurs froids et durs des Impériaux ! Vous êtes pirates, contrebandiers, trafiquants, en marge de la société, mais vos coeurs ne peuvent faire la sourde oreille aux cris de désespoir et de souffrance que lance la galaxie ! C'est bien plus qu'un simple appel au secours : c'est l'essence même de la liberté, de la justice et de l'égalité qui est en danger ! Je vous en conjure : aidez-nous... aidez-vous !_  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, Desnea eut la naïveté de croire que son discours allait avoir un impact. Les ondes restèrent libres un instant rempli d'espoir, avant d'être saturées par des rires et moqueries en tout genre. Pirates, mercenaires, contrebandiers, commerçants et autres intervenants extérieurs sentaient pertinemment quelle serait l'issue de la bataille. Et qui plus est, l'appât du gain promit par l'Empire aurait transformé en pilote redoutable le plus neutre des neutres. Le commandant Desnea cracha quelques jurons et coupa brutalement la communication. Son teint était pâle et ses traits fatigués.  
_- Maudits soient-ils ! Savent-ils au moins que nous nous battons pour eux ?  
- Les impériaux ont des arguments... très convaincants, commenta un officier.  
- L'argent, l'argent, l'argent !!!  
- Il va sans dire que ce genre de population se satisfait assez bien du régime impérial. Bien que tout puissant, l'Empereur leur laisse une marge de manoeuvre suffisante pour prospérer. Tatooine en est l'exemple le plus flagrant._  
Desnea observa du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole et hocha la tête en silence. Un rictus de colère traversa son visage.  
_- Je m'attendais à tous les ennemis possibles. Mais pas à l'argent. Maudit !_  
Un bruit de course.  
Le cercle d'officiers qui s'était formé autour du jeune commandant s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser passer un des leurs, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.  
_- Commandant !  
- Parlez, enseigne.  
- Nous venons de perdre... le principal écran déflecteur.  
- Non !_  
Plusieurs officiers furent pris de peur et commencèrent à parler sans y avoir été autorisés.  
_- Silence !_ hurla Desnea. _Des dégâts ?_  
_- La coque subit de lourds dommages. Plusieurs sections du croiseur ont été perdues mais rien de dramatique. Nous dérivons une partie de l'énergie des armes pour lever les boucliers de secours._  
_- Ne faites pas ça !_ ordonna le commandant. _Maintenez la pleine puissance du système d'armement ! Qu'importe les dégâts, il faut réduire au silence le plus vite possible le destroyer impérial !_  
Plusieurs officiers secouèrent la tête négativement.  
_- Les boucliers de l'Errinic résistent, mais ils ne dureront plus longtemps. Une question de secondes, commandant. Notre second croiseur calamari est à peine touché, quant à lui. Son commandant demande à ce que nous nous écartions pour prévenir d'éventuels dégâts critiques._  
_- Parfait. Mais nous restons en place. La fin est proche._  
Quelques officiers chuchotèrent entre eux, visiblement mécontents.  
_- Commandant... ce n'est pas tout.  
- Pardon ?  
- La corvette correllienne « Nemesis » vient de battre en retraite et rejoint son homologue à la lisière de la bataille. Son commandant refuse la communication.  
- Bande de lâches... traîtres,_ expectora Desnea.

Tout à sa colère, le jeune commandant ne sentit pas que le vent de la victoire ne soufflait plus de son coté. Il était peut-être même déjà trop tard, mais Desnea refusait de regarder la réalité en face. Un ancien dicton oublié par le temps et les hommes disait en ces termes : il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir...

**Chapitre 14. Des nouvelles de l'escadron Ender**

_- Espèce de salaupard !_

Emon était un gars qu'on pouvait croire maître de ses nerfs. Mais en cet instant, il était à la limite de la fureur animale. Ses organes bouillaient et une sourde pression remontait de son bas ventre jusqu'à la gorge. Il fallait que ça explose. Le lieutenant Nyaris, tout à sa surprise, ne put s'empêcher de jouer le hautain.

_- Je ne vous permets pas !_

_- Mais je vais me permettre, moi !_ hurla Emon.

Il lui décocha un pur coup de poing qui envoya valser le lieutenant dans les airs. Il retomba sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, pendant qu'Emon l'invectivait avec toute la force de sa terrible colère.

_- Abruti ! Vous ne savez pas qui était à bord de cette navette ! C'était l'agent Drek Svar, des Renseignements Impériaux ! Votre opération a tout foutu en l'air ! Nous pouvions le libérer, mais non, il a fallu que vous pétiez plus haut que votre cul ! Vous avez voulu briller mais je vais vous dire quelque chose : les merdes comme vous ne brillent jamais !_

_- Je... je..._

_- N'aviez-vous pas reçu des instructions strictes concernant ce secteur ? Osez avouer le contraire et je vous pulvérise, tout impérial que vous êtes ! Attention !_

Nyaris se protégea la tête dans un réflexe.

_- Je... heu... non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !_

_- Menteur !_ cria Emon.

Il se rapprocha du lieutenant encore au sol et se pencha sur lui. Il le serra au col de ses deux mains et le leva lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds s'agitent vainement dans l'air. Emon avait pour lui d'être grand... et gaillard.

_- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! Soldats... à moi !_

Conditionnés, les soldats en armure blanche se firent menaçants. Ben et le reste de sa troupe en firent autant, dégainant leurs armes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Plusieurs points rouges, pour le moins aussi inquiétants, jouèrent sur les pâles armures des stormtroopers... les viseurs des tireurs d'élite de l'Ender postés en hauteur. Berek parla.

_- Je vous conseille de leur ordonner de baisser leurs armes. Fortement. D'une parce que mes snipers n'auront aucune pitié et n'épargneront personne si une bavure se produisait. Et de deux parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vous prédis les pires ennuis qu'un officier puisse endurer. Cela inclut la cour martiale et le Tribunal Impérial, peu enclins à laisser passer des bavures comme la vôtre. Réfléchissez vite. Et bien._

La réflexion fut rapide, très rapide.

_- Soldats... baissez... baissez vos armes !_

_- C'est mieux,_ fit Emon. _Bien mieux. Et maintenant vous allez me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire si oui ou non vous aviez été averti de notre venue et de la consigne qui avait été donné de ne pas interférer dans notre mission, en aucune manière que ce soit._

Nyaris baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir raté l'occasion de sa vie. Honteux d'être pris en défaut par ces orgueilleux de l'Ender et de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Oui, c'est exact. Je connaissais l'heure et le lieu de votre intervention sur Tatooine. Mais je n'en connaissais pas le motif, sinon..._

_- D'où teniez vous ces informations, lieutenant ?_ coupa Emon.

_- Un agent commandité par le mafieux local, Jabba-le-Hutt. Je n'en sais pas plus... ahem... pourriez-vous me reposer maintenant ?_ s'indigna Nyaris.

Emon relâcha sa prise et le lieutenant s'écrasa sur le sol. Un petit nuage de particules sableuses se souleva, rapidement emporté par un vent chaud et sec. Nyaris se releva, tenant à sa fierté. Il fit semblant de nettoyer son uniforme corrompu et remit en place sa coiffe. Il passa une main sur ses lèvres maculées de sang.

_- Bon, je pense que je l'ai mérité, de toute façon._

Emon le regarda comme s'il venait encore de dire une grosse bêtise.

_- Fermez-la,_ rétorqua Ben. _Vous en avez déjà assez fait._

Nyaris sembla soucieux. Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

_- Je suppose que vous êtes venus en capsules, sinon nos radars auraient aperçus vos navettes. Vous allez mettre un temps fou pour contacter un transport impérial. Vous n'aviez pas prévu la fuite de votre officier._

_- En effet. Nous n'avions pas prévu la bêtise de certains impériaux._

Le lieutenant fit fi de la remarque de Ben et continua.

_- Mes deux navettes sont déjà en route, j'en ai donné l'ordre il y a plusieurs minutes. Elles étaient en lisière de combat. Regardez._

Il désigna deux points qui grossissaient dans le ciel, vers le sud-est des plaines désertiques.

Ben s'exclama en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

_- Des transports de Stormtroopers DX9 !_

Conçus par la corporation Telgorn, ces transports de classe Delta DX9 étaient très appréciés de la flotte Impériale : canons lasers et à ions, lances torpilles à proton, écran déflecteur. Et surtout son système de baie universelle : le DX9 était capable de s'amarrer sur n'importe quel vaisseau et n'importe où sur sa coque. Ce qui faisait de ce transport un modèle de base efficace pour donner l'assaut, et plus important… bons marchés pour l'Empire.

_- Que pensiez-vous, _osa ajouter Nyaris. _J'avais carte blanche._

_- Hm…_ se sentit obligé d'ajouter Ben. _Ce ne sont pas des ATR-6 ni des classes Gamma. Mais nous ferons avec, lieutenant. En espérant pour vous que ça suffise à libérer Drek._

Nyaris consulta son bracelet électronique.

_- Je vous propose de décoller immédiatement. Nous avons... trois minutes et trente-cinq secondes de retard sur elle. C'est jouable. Nous aurions pu avoir moins si..._

Nyaris s'humecta les lèvres d'où coulait encore du sang. Les deux navettes amorçaient leur atterrissage rapide. Son bracelet émit un sifflement. Une communication.

_- Lieutenant ?_ fit une voix grésillante.

_- Transmettez._

_- Nous avons craqué leurs sécurités et nous avons intercepté un message important ! Une flottille rebelle est sur le point d'émerger aux abords de Tatooine. Apparemment pour prendre livraison d'une marchandise que nous suspectons humaine et de grande valeur, d'après la teneur du message !. Secteur de sortie hyperspatiale BY-21. Temps estimé, T-6 minutes !_

_- Excellent travail._

Le lieutenant jeta un regard de triomphe sur l'escouade Ender. Les passerelles des deux navettes venaient de se déployer au sol.

_- Il vous faut une invitation ?_ lança-t-il.

Ben et Emon se turent. Berek ragea derrière son casque. L'instant d'après, l'escadron Ender prenait possession d'une des deux navettes. Nyaris et une poignée de ses meilleurs hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la seconde, laissant la base au reste des soldats et sous le commandement de son sous-officier.

Les deux navettes peinaient à s'arracher de l'attraction de la planète jaune. Leur vitesse était excessive pour une sortie atmosphérique mais Berek et ses hommes ne voulaient pas perdre une seule seconde. Ils n'étaient pas escortés : la totalité des forces aériennes impériales venaient d'être requises par le commandant de l'Errinic. Certainement, la situation là-haut était-elle encore moins brillante...

Elle était encore pire. L'Errinic était en bien mauvaise posture, ses boucliers sur le point de céder face à la puissance de tir des deux croiseurs de type calamari. Heureusement, une horde de vaisseaux non identifiés et de toute évidence du coté impérial participaient à la bataille, à la grande surprise de Ben.  
_- Des chasseurs et vaisseaux extérieurs !  
- Tu n'as pas suivi les ondes ?_ demanda Emon. _Le commandant de l'Errinic a eu la brillante idée de promettre une prime aux extérieurs qui se joindraient à la bataille pour protéger son destroyer. Et voilà le résultat !  
- Alliés d'un jour... _constata Ben.  
_- Je contacte l'Errinic._  
Berek tapota sur plusieurs touches translucides aux formes étranges. La communication grésilla avant de s'établir. Une figure apparut, pâle mais fière.  
_- Commandant Friner vous écoute, Escadron Ender.  
- Vous avez reçu notre précédent message ?  
- Parfaitement. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à capturer la navette, les vaisseaux rebelles sont intervenus trop tôt. Et nous nous trouvons dans une situation exécrable.  
- Courage, commandant. L'Empereur est avec nous.  
- Cependant, continua Friner, nous avons la certitude que la rebelle... Elna c'est ça ? se trouve bien en compagnie de l'agent des renseignements impériaux sur la corvette correlienne restée en retrait, aux coordonnées que je vous transmets.  
- Merci, cette information est précieuse. La récupération de l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat est prioritaire. Nous avons donc besoin d'aide, commandant.  
- Très bien,_ déclara Friner à regret. _Nous allons vous accorder une escorte de chasseurs Tie.  
- Nous allons avoir besoin d'autre chose.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Vous possédez des navettes de transport à bord de l'Errinic ?  
- Affirmatif.  
- Faites en sortir autant que vous pourrez, mais elles n'auront pas besoin d'être remplies, juste un pilote. Quand nous approcherons des corvettes, je ne veux pas que nous soyons pris pour cible. La libération de l'officier Svar est à ce prix. Bien reçu, commandant ?_  
Friner mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, pour bien montrer sa désapprobation à sacrifier des pilotes et à les détourner de leur mission initiale, la protection du destroyer. Mais l'Escadron Ender devait passer en priorité, il le savait.  
_- Très bien. L'escorte et les transports vous rejoindront dans quelques minutes. De plus, une vague de chasseurs vous précèdent, ils ont pour objectifs les réacteurs de la corvette rebelle. Ils l'empêcheront par tous les moyens de prendre la fuite. Pour vous donner le temps d'intervenir.  
- Merci, encore, Commandant. Je sais ce que cela représente pour vous, mais je suis certain que vous réussirez à repousser la menace rebelle. Quant à nous, nous réussirons, soyez-en certains. Et vous aurez pris part à cette réussite. Bon courage.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr,_ déclara Friner, amer. _Encore une fois, faites attention, la zone n'est pas sécurisée. Bonne chance à vous._  
La communication se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans un grésillement.  
Ben et Emon regardèrent Berek.  
_- Je comprends la frustration du commandant à sacrifier ses hommes_, lâcha Berek.  
_- Chacun son job..._ rétorqua Ben. _Le nôtre c'est de libérer Drek, et pour cela, encore faut-il arriver vivant jusqu'à son vaisseau. La guerre n'est pas juste.  
- Bon, regagnez tous vos sièges et harnachez-vous. Les rebelles ne nous laisseront pas approcher de leurs vaisseaux si facilement. Ca va remuer.  
- C'est parti ! Drek nous voilà !_

**Chapitre 15. Péripéties et derniers soubresauts de l'Errinic**

_- Commandant !_  
Friner était en train d'observer la bataille spatiale depuis la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait le poste de commandement de l'Errinic. Il se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, non sans prestance.  
_- Parlez, lieutenant, parlez !  
- Notre second système déflecteur vient de succomber. Nous n'avons plus de boucliers et subissons des dégâts irrémédiables. A la cadence à laquelle les deux croiseurs calamaris nous tirent dessus, l'Errinic ne sera bientôt plus qu'un gruyère flottant dans le vide de l'espace...  
- Merci pour l'allusion, lieutenant.  
- Nous ne battons pas en retraite, commandant ?  
- Non. Il est trop tard et même si nous fuyions, les rebelles ne nous lâcheront pour autant. Nous sommes une proie trop facile pour eux. Mais c'est là où ils se trompent, heureusement._  
Friner médita quelques secondes, devant le jeune lieutenant qui visiblement ne tenait plus en place. Ce dernier se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, frénétiquement.  
_- Un tiers de notre énergie est encore dérivée vers les moteurs, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Affirmatif, commandant.  
- Très bien. Dérivez la totalité de cette énergie vers l'armement de l'Errinic.  
- Com... commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas, faites ce que je dis,_ souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse. _C'est maintenant qu'il faut vaincre ou mourir, mais au moins nous ne fuirons plus, maintenant..._

La tourelle ajusta son tir méthodiquement et lâcha une salve destructrice. Cette dernière traversa la distance qui séparait l'Errinic du croiseur amiral en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour prononcer une insulte en jawa, c'est dire. Il n'y eut aucun bruit quand elle traversa la coque du croiseur rebelle. Et pour cause, la coque avait déjà été détruite par des tirs précédents. Les lasers traversèrent plusieurs cloisons de soute avant d'heurter de plein fouet un compartiment de générateur d'énergie. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le générateur n'explosa pas soudainement comme on pouvait le voir dans les films d'action diffusés sur l'Holovision. Et il n'explosa pas parce qu'il avait été touché, non. Le système de refroidissement s'était simplement arrêté. Les techniciens du compartiment ne pouvaient plus éteindre le générateur ou simplement mettre en route un circuit de refroidissement de secours : ils avaient tous péri suite à la brutale dépressurisation. Il surchauffa donc lentement jusqu'à atteindre une température infernale qui fit fondre les structures métalliques autour de lui. Il devint définitivement instable et libéra soudainement les quelques mégatonnes de neutrons, protons et autres joyeusetés qui s'ébattaient il y a peu à l'intérieur du générateur d'énergie.

Ce fut beau. Destructeur, mais définitivement magnifique. Il ne fallait pas s'imaginer une explosion démesurée non plus. Elle ne fut même pas visible de l'extérieur du croiseur. Mais elle eut la chance de provoquer une petite réaction en chaîne qui détruisit quelques générateurs mitoyens. Le spectacle fut encore plus beau, cette fois-ci, et visible depuis l'Errinic. La partie bâbord de la poupe du croiseur amiral rebelle fut soudain noyée dans une lumière aveuglante qui ne dura qu'une microseconde. L'explosion en elle-même prit la forme d'une boule de feu gigantesque mais qui ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'avait duré la lumière. Le vide spatial absorba en deux ou trois secondes toutes les flammes et toute la chaleur émise par la déflagration. Une excavation béante vit le jour dans la coque du croiseur rebelle. Tout autour flottaient des débris de toutes sortes : morceaux de coques, cadavres humains... qui entamaient une lente et funeste orbite autour du croiseur.

La joie flottait dans l'air confiné et recyclé de l'Errinic. Pendant quelques secondes, ni le second croiseur calamari, ni le destroyer impérial n'échangèrent de tirs. Une sorte de magie s'était installée, très vite interrompue par une reprise des salves ravageuses rebelles.

_- Commandant ! La coque est endommagée à 70. La plupart des sections de l'Errinic ont été isolées du vide de l'espace. 80 des tourelles lasers bâbord et 60 des tourelles tribord ne fonctionnent plus. Nous avons perdu le contact avec celles qui tirent encore. Les réacteurs sont endommagés à plus de 90 et ne reçoivent de toute façon plus d'énergie. Les communications sont hors d'état, nous avons perdu les contacts avec les bases impériales sur Tatooine, ainsi qu'avec la totalité de nos chasseurs encore engagés dans la bataille. Les pertes humaines se chiffrent par centaines et les infirmeries sont débordées. La moitié de nos transports ne sont plus en état de passer en vol sidéral et l'autre moitié ne vaut guère mieux. Accessoirement, nos engins mécanisés, TB-TT et AT-AT, ont subi de lourds dommages, mais je pense que c'est le cadet de nos soucis..._

Comme pour confirmer ses dires et rajouter encore plus à l'atmosphère angoissante de la situation, la totalité des lumières sur l'Errinic s'éteignirent violemment, remplacées par l'éclairage rougeâtre clignotant de secours. Les sirènes d'alerte ne rugissaient plus qu'avec faiblesse, au vu du manque d'énergie. De seconde en seconde, leurs appels stridents se muaient en soupirs. Bientôt, elles ne furent plus du tout audibles...

Aussi brutalement que soudainement, les baies de la passerelle principale explosèrent, sous l'impact d'une salve de lasers bien ajustée. L'effet fut immédiat et tout commença à voler dans la grande pièce, du matériel aux membres de l'équipage.  
Friner ne contemplait plus la progression de la bataille à ce moment. Il s'était éloigné pour écouter le rapport détaillé des avaries, près du sas principal. D'autres furent moins chanceux que lui. L'air s'échappait dans le vide de l'espace, comme aspiré par une énorme dépression. Avec une force et une puissance bestiale, terrible, elle engloutit les malheureux opérateurs qui avaient la malchance de se trouver trop près. Ceux qui se trouvaient debout et donc non harnachés, comme l'exigeait la procédure standard de sécurité en cas de combat spatial, furent les premiers à être précipités hors de l'Errinic, livrés à une mort affreuse et douloureuse dans le froid sidéral.  
Solidement agrippé au rebord de la console de transmission, le commandant Friner luttait de tout son corps pour résister à l'aspiration. Il avait confiance : il n'était pas vieux et ses muscles lui obéissaient encore parfaitement.

Il mit quelques secondes à percevoir les hurlements de peur, proches de lui...  
Tournant la tête du mieux qu'il pu, il aperçut l'un de ses officiers de liaison, à moins d'un mètre de lui... comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... qui luttait, les doigts accrochés sur une grille à même le sol. Visiblement, il allait lâcher prise : la force d'aspiration était trop grande et la grille lui cisaillait les doigts. Friner aurait pu tourner à nouveau la tête et l'oublier, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait apprit à l'école. Plusieurs années de solidarité forcée dans une académie impériale ne s'oubliaient pas aussi facilement.  
Le jeune officier avait les yeux agrandis par la peur. Il ne cessait de fixer l'espace béant, derrière lui. L'air quittait la passerelle avec une vitesse prodigieuse, accompagné d'un sifflement terrible, assourdissant. Friner eut peur de ne jamais se faire comprendre.

_- Lieutenant, regardez-moi !_ hurla-t-il.  
Rien n'y fit, soit qu'il fut médusé par le spectacle de mort derrière lui, soit qu'il n'entendisse pas les appels du commandant : le lieutenant ne répondait pas.  
_- Bordel de merde, lieutenant, regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi, maintenant !  
- Co... commandant ?  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Regardez-moi et écoutez-moi !_  
Un rictus de souffrance tordit le visage du lieutenant.  
_- Mes doigts ! Mes doigts vont lâcher ! J'ai trop mal, je ne peux plus tenir !  
- Vous avez fini de faire la mauviette, lieutenant ?_ hurla Friner d'une voix terrible.  
Le jeune homme regardait son supérieur, d'un air médusé.  
_- Je vais m'approcher et vous tendre la main, vous m'entendez ?  
- Je vais lâcher !!!  
- Non, vous n'allez pas lâcher, vous allez tenir bon, c'est un ordre !_  
Le lieutenant esquissa un sourire, faiblement. Et ferma les yeux...

Friner était un poil trop loin. Même en tendant la main, il n'arriverait pas à sa hauteur pour le secourir. Mais il avait bien une trentaine de centimètres à gagner, car la console était assez large et il était fermement agrippé en son milieu. Il fallait agir, vite.

_- J'arrive, lieutenant, tenez bon !_

Tâtonnant pour trouver des prises dignes de ce nom, le commandant progressait doucement. Le jeune homme ne criait plus, ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Peut-être sous la douleur avait-il perdu connaissance. Mais ses doigts accrochés dans la grille tenaient encore. Mais l'action de la dépressurisation, alliée à celle de la grille coupante à souhait, entaillait sa chair et peut-être même ses os. Des gouttes de sang perlaient de ses blessures. Elles prenaient de la vitesse avant de s'éjecter avec fulgurance hors du destroyer. Friner se rendit compte avec horreur que plusieurs des doigts du lieutenant étaient déjà sectionnés, arrachés !

_- Lieutenant ???_

Il avait vraiment perdu connaissance. Mais Friner n'allait pas le laisser tomber comme ça.  
Il assura lentement et fermement la prise de sa main droite, contractant avec violence les muscles de celle-ci. Friner relâcha lentement les doigts de sa main gauche. L'aspiration fit immédiatement son effet et son bras fut brusquement attiré vers le vide de l'espace. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi faciles qu'elles paraissaient. Friner jura tout bas : ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de l'officier ! Il n'arrivait pas à l'agripper. Il pensa furtivement que c'était bien le genre de choses qui pouvaient arriver dans un holofilm d'action, le genre diffusé sur les canaux aux heures de grande écoute. Mais c'était vraiment la réalité, cette fois-ci. Et la vie du jeune lieutenant se jouait à quelques centimètres, terribles... des centimètres qui séparaient la vie de la mort. Friner cracha quelques insultes bien nourries à l'encontre de la fatalité. Mais jamais le destin ni la fatalité ne dirigeraient sa vie, ni ses actes. Jamais.  
Il fit un dangereux effort, tentant d'élonger son bras. Mais la nature humaine était ce qu'elle était, l'humain ne faisait définitivement pas parti de ces espèces extra-terrestres qui avaient la faculté d'allonger leurs membres et il échoua. Ne prenant pas le temps de plus de réflexion, chaque seconde comptait, sa main tâtonna et ses doigts se glissèrent dans la terrible grille et s'y cramponnèrent. Son autre main lâcha la prise si sûre de la console. Son corps bascula violemment et il se retrouva dans la même position que l'officier, la grille commençant à lui taillader les jointures de ses doigts. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ce qu'il faisait était bien plus important que sa douleur. Il passa un bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour soulager un peu la pression et attendit, stoïque.

Encore une fois, le retard était dû à la carence énergétique du destroyer.  
Tardivement et lentement, les épaisses cloisons métalliques se refermèrent sur le vide de l'espace. Il leur fallu deux pleines minutes pour se refermer et isoler totalement la passerelle. Deux minutes pendant lesquelles plusieurs vies furent encore perdues. Plus personne n'espérait quand le cliquetis rassurant du verrouillage des cloisons se fit entendre. Une rumeur de joie parcourut ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

_- L'Empereur soit loué... _marmonna le commandant.

La pression douloureuse sur ses doigts avait disparu. Il poussa cependant un hurlement de souffrance quand il dégagea ses doigts. Ces derniers présentaient de profondes entailles qui mettraient plusieurs semaines à se faire oublier. Heureusement, les os n'étaient pas atteints. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, Friner avait eu de la chance, il le savait.  
Comme le voulait la procédure, l'accès à la passerelle avait été condamnée, jusqu'à ce que les choses soient revenues dans l'ordre. La pression de l'air approchant un chiffre correct, la porte principale se déverrouilla et les hommes d'équipages et médecins qui attendaient derrière purent venir secourir ceux qui en avaient besoin.

_- Commandant ! Vous n'avez rien ? Par l'Empereur… infirmier !  
- Ce n'est rien._

Un infirmier se hâta et appliqua sur les plaies une sorte de gel translucide verdâtre qui eut pour effet de soulager immédiatement la douleur. Après un pansement rapidement effectué, il se dépêcha d'aller soigner l'officier que le commandant venait de sauver au péril de sa vie. Il appliqua le même gel et les plaies cessèrent de saigner. Le jeune homme avait perdu plusieurs doigts, qui restaient accrochés à la maudite grille, mais il aurait pu perdre bien plus encore. L'infirmier entreprit une série de piqûres après avoir vérifié son état de santé.  
Friner se retourna vers un officier proche.

_- La situation ?_ s'enquit-il immédiatement.  
_- Aucune idée, commandant. Nous n'avons plus aucun contact. Impossible de joindre les machinistes, officiers de pont, navigateurs ou radars. Nous sommes « isolés » du reste du vaisseau, je pense que tout le monde l'est, d'ailleurs.  
- Silence, silence !_  
Le commandant eut de la peine à se faire entendre.  
_- Silence, je réclame le silence !_  
Les survivants se taisaient à présent, tandis que les infirmiers et médecins s'affairaient. Friner tendit l'oreille et au bout de quelques secondes, son visage devint anxieux. De sourdes détonations faisaient trembler imperceptiblement le destroyer.  
_- Ils nous tirent toujours dessus !  
- Alors nous sommes perdus, cette fois-ci.  
- Les transports de secours...  
- ... sont pour la plupart endommagés et inaptes au vol,_ continua Friner. _De plus, nous n'aurions jamais le temps matériel de nous frayer un passage vers le hangar. Enfin, je ne compte pas abandonner le reste de mes hommes. Et puis, comme le veut une ancienne tradition ancrée dans la marine, je ne désire pas survivre à mon bâtiment. L'Errinic sera mon tombeau.  
- Commandant ! Commandant, venez voir !_  
La voix était celle d'un des sous-officiers de pont. Il regardait à travers un des petits hublots de la passerelle, qui n'avait pas explosé sous l'impact. Il riait et désignait du doigt quelque chose dans l'espace. Friner s'approcha rapidement.  
_- Regardez !_

**Chapitre 16. Hésitations rebelles**

L'espace.  
Tatooine.  
Une carcasse aux étranges protubérances.  
_- Le croiseur calamari... constata Friner. Celui que nous avons sévèrement endommagé. On dirait que le destin se charge de l'achever._  
Le commandant fronça des sourcils pour mieux y voir.  
_- Il n'a pas réussi à corriger sa route et ses réacteurs encore en état le font dévier droit vers Tatooine ! Il commence à pénétrer dans l'atmosphère..._  
Le reste des hommes et femmes présents faisait cercle autour de leur commandant, essayant d'apercevoir le spectacle.  
_- Dans notre agonie, nous aurons le privilège d'avoir détruit un de leurs gros vaisseaux !_

Au loin, la carlingue du croiseur calamari commençait à s'échauffer sous le frottement des premières particules de la ionosphère. Bientôt la coque vibra sous la pression qui devenait de seconde en seconde plus forte. A ce stade, Friner et ceux qui arrivaient à voir le hublot par-dessus son épaule, apercevaient une énorme boule de feu, semblable à une météorite qui fonçait s'écraser sur la planète jaune. Le croiseur n'arriva pas si loin, cependant, et explosa dans une terrible déflagration, qu'on entendit partout sur Tatooine, de l'astroport de Mos Esley jusqu'au repaire de l'infâme Jabba le Hutt. Certains débris s'échouèrent quand même dans le sable du désert et sur quelques villes, causant des dégâts minimes. Ils furent récupérés et vendus au marché noir. Rares, ces petits morceaux de coques pour la plupart, furent recherchés dans toute la galaxie avec avidité comme symbolisant une grande victoire pour l'Empire.  
Certains à bord de l'Errinic poussèrent des cris de joie. Ils furent de courte durée car la menace de l'autre croiseur calamari était toujours présente. Derrière lui, le soleil projetait un effrayant cône d'ombre sur le destroyer en piteux état...  
_- Je vois certaines de nos tourelles qui continuent à tirer sur le vaisseau ennemi, _commença Friner._ Je suis fier de ces hommes... mes hommes.  
- C'est la fin, commandant ?_

La destruction du croiseur amiral avait jeté un froid sur les rebelles.  
Le commandant en charge du dernier croiseur calamari, Etnyn, avait vivement critiqué l'ordre d'attaquer le destroyer impérial. Que représentait un destroyer pour l'Empire ? Alors que la perte d'un croiseur aussi puissant qu'un croiseur calamari représentait pour l'alliance une perte indéniable. Un vaisseau qui ferait défaut lorsque les rebelles décideraient d'un raid éclair sur une station impériale. Avec lui, des milliers d'hommes venaient de périr. La rébellion vivait des heures sombres et cette perte sèche en vie humaine n'allait pas arranger les choses.  
Etnyn n'était pas de nature belliqueuse. Il était plus vieux que celui qui le commandait, à savoir le défunt commandant Desnea, mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Sa nature préservatrice, précautionneuse, expliquait le fait qu'il ait rarement été muté à des postes de commandement. Mais il n'en prenait pas ombrage et acceptait la situation.

Etnyn délaissa des yeux les débris du croiseur amiral, qui se consumaient dans l'atmosphère de la planète des sables. Son regard se porta sur le fier et impétueux Errinic, qui osait encore les défier. Sa carcasse était criblée d'impacts, de nombreux corps sans vie flottaient, en orbite lente autour du destroyer impérial. Toute lumière avait disparu des hublots et des baies. Des arcs électriques naissaient un peu partout, sur et sous la surface métallique, signes d'une grande instabilité énergétique. En regardant un peu mieux, on apercevait des lueurs d'importants incendies, au plus profond des entrailles du vaisseau. Et pourtant, pourtant... une petite vingtaine de tourelles lasers continuaient d'harceler les boucliers du croiseur calamari. La déficience d'énergie obligeait les canonniers impériaux à réduire la puissance des salves ainsi que leur fréquence. Mais ils continuaient de tirer, inlassablement.

_- Ils tirent toujours ! Pourquoi continuent-ils à tirer ???  
- Ce sont des impériaux. Les canonniers de l'Errinic continueront de tirer jusqu'à la fin. S'ils avaient des pierres à la place de leurs canons, ils tenteraient quand même de nous les envoyer dessus. Ils sont conditionnés pour agir ainsi._  
Etnyn hocha la tête, gravement.  
_- Il faut avouer qu'ils sont têtus, fiers et combattants. Superbement dressés pour obéir. Loyaux envers leur Empereur de pacotille jusqu'à la fin. C'est pathétique.  
- Commandant ?  
- Je vous écoute, enseigne.  
- Les boucliers du croiseur ne sont plus qu'à 70. Nos ailes X et Y perdent la bataille, nombre de nos chasseurs sont revenus aux hangars, gravement endommagés. Les vaisseaux pirates, mercenaires et commerçants, alliés au reste des chasseurs Tie ennemis, harcèlent notre position. Ils sont trop rapides pour la plupart de nos tourelles. D'autre part, nos estimations divergent quand à l'état du destroyer ennemi. Il a toujours de l'énergie en réserve : ses tourelles continuent à nous prendre pour cible. Ses moteurs sont endommagés mais sans gravité ni réactions en chaîne : apparemment, le commandant de l'Errinic a fait dévier toute l'énergie vers l'armement.  
- Aucune estimation quant à sa résistance ?  
- Non.  
- Ce n'est pas mon combat et ce n'est pas mon intention de venger Desnea.  
- Commandant ?_  
Etnyn releva fièrement le menton et parla d'une voix claire.  
_- Moteurs à pleine puissance. Demi-tour, nous rejoignons nos corvettes. Préparez le saut en hyper espace aux coordonnées initiales.  
- Commandant, une communication._  
Sans que ce dernier n'ait donné son accord, un écran s'alluma.  
_- Stupide, c'est stupide ! Maudit Desnea !  
- Je sais,_ commenta Etnyn. _Je ne pouvais rien faire._  
La voix d'Elna était furieuse. Il n'y avait pas que sa voix : son visage était rouge de colère, ses traits tirés. Ses sourcils froncés soulignaient l'expression de ses yeux de braise. Même dans cet état, la jeune rebelle était magnifique.  
_- Nos senseurs indiquent une formation de chasseurs impériaux en approche, releva-t-elle. Mais que diable faites-vous donc ?  
- Le temps est venu de nous replier. Il nous est impossible d'estimer les avaries de l'Errinic et s'il peut nous résister encore longtemps. De toute évidence, il aura pour des semaines de réparation, il faudra en aviser l'alliance. Et je ne désire pas traîner dans ce secteur plus longtemps.  
- Je prépare immédiatement le saut en hyper espace, commandant._  
La voix d'Elna était nouée.  
_- Il faut espérer que les informations que l'agent impérial possède en valent la chandelle.  
- J'espère aussi, Elna. Mais ceci est votre mission. Nous nous retrouverons au point de rendez-vous, bonne chance.  
- Ils sont déjà sur nous, Etnyn ! Envoyez-nous des renforts !_

**Chapitre 17. Sacrifice**

Le jeune pilote impérial Goirdir Fivre venait de quitter sa formation pour prendre en chasse l'aile X d'un ennemi. Celui-ci multipliait désespérément les acrobaties pour distancer le poursuivant. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le chasseur Tie de se rapprocher inexorablement, ses tirs devenaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus mortels. Le pilote rebelle tenta de faire plonger son appareil, dans un dernier espoir. La carlingue frémissait sous la vitesse et il crut que les moteurs de l'appareil allaient le lâcher. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Goirdir Fivre avait anticipé la manoeuvre trop prévisible de l'ennemi. Comme on lui avait enseigné à l'Académie, en situation de panique, une grande majorité de pilotes rebelles tentaient une plongée pour s'échapper. Les statistiques étaient formelles. Aussi, le jeune Goirdir avait prit soin de s'en rappeler pour toujours anticiper sur les manoeuvres ennemies. Comme maintenant. Les quelques dixièmes de seconde que le pilote impérial avait gagné sur sa proie furent fatales à l'adversaire. Le collimateur de visée vint doucement se positionner sur l'appareil ennemi, le doigt sur la gâchette accentua sa pression. Le rebelle le pressentit, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que sa manoeuvre était vouée à l'échec, que le chasseur Tie s'était bien trop rapproché. Il cria de rage, mais aucun son ne sortit du cockpit. Dans l'espace, personne ne vous entend crier. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, l'aile X explosait en myriades de particules lumineuses, qui s'éteignirent aussi subitement qu'elles étaient nées, dans le vide glacial de l'espace.  
_- Joli coup, lieutenant Goirdir, rejoignez la formation !  
- Merci, capitaine... non, attendez !_  
Deux petits points blancs en forme de X s'étaient détachés de la confusion de la mêlée spatiale. A quelques lieux, derrière son appareil. Ils devinrent vite deux chasseurs rebelles qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de laisser la mort de leur camarade impunie. La situation s'aggravait dangereusement car les ennemis n'allaient pas tarder à être sur lui, lâchant leurs salves de feu. Et le jeune Goirdir était encore loin de sa formation. Trop loin.

_- Deux ailes X me prennent en chasse à seize heures !  
- Tâchez de jouer un peu avec eux, nous arrivons._  
La voix de son capitaine était grave mais sereine. Goirdir fut immédiatement apaisé.  
_- Faites vite !_

Les premières salves laser se jetèrent sur lui avec férocité. Les moteurs enclenchés à fond, le pilote impérial tenta de faire jouer son atout : la vitesse et la maniabilité de son appareil. Si la distance ne s'était pas réduite, elle ne s'était pas non plus agrandie et le danger restait menaçant. Tant que faire se pouvait, Goirdir dirigeait son appareil vers les points amis qui se précipitaient à son secours. Mais les rebelles ne furent pas dupes. Un des deux appareils se détacha sur sa droite, décrivant une ellipse assez large et obligeant le chasseur Tie à dévier de sa course s'il voulait espérer contenir les assaillants. L'autre rebelle manoeuvrait avec aisance derrière son chasseur Tie, espaçant ses tirs pour se concentrer sur leur précision. Le pilote impérial reconnut là un vieux de la vieille, qui avait du bouchon et des milliers d'heures de vol derrière lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore, lui, le jeune officier émoulu, fraîchement sorti d'école. Que pouvait-il faire donc ? Il n'arrivait pas à le semer, et même, la situation semblait se dégrader de seconde en seconde. Il semblait que la distance qui séparait les deux appareils diminuait, malgré les efforts désespérés de Goirdir. Inconsciemment, il effectua une manoeuvre qui n'était pas une manoeuvre de repli mais une manoeuvre d'attaque. On l'appelait communément à l'Académie « le grand huit ». L'aile X du poursuivant s'en rendit compte et il en profita pour gagner quelques mètres sur son futur trophée. Par contre et bizarrement, l'autre appareil, qui pesait sur la course du pilote et l'obligeait à dévier sa trajectoire, à l'opposé des renforts, ne vit rien venir et se retrouva légèrement en delà du vaisseau de Goirdir. Ce fut la surprise totale. Le jeune lieutenant ne perdit pas de temps. Il braqua les commandes de son appareil à fond et son organe de visée s'ajusta l'ombre d'une seconde sur l'appareil du malheureux rebelle. Cela lui suffit. Il ne saurait jamais s'il venait de jouer de chance ou pas, mais l'aile X fut gravement touchée par son tir précis et rapide. Quelques instants plus tard elle explosa toute seule dans le vide de l'espace. Le pilote s'était néanmoins éjecté, mais sa durée de vie ne frôlait pas la paire d'heures s'il n'était pas récupéré très vite. Cela importait bien peu au jeune Goirdir qui se trouvait alors en position critique. Un tir bien ajusté lui fit croire que c'en était terminé de lui. Mais il n'avait endommagé que l'aile gauche de son chasseur Tie, qui partit en vrille incontrôlée. Tout allait bientôt être fini car les commandes ne répondaient plus, ou pas assez du moins pour rétablir l'assiette de l'appareil. Le poursuivant ajusta tranquillement son appareil de visée et un sourire vint effleurer son visage raviné par le temps.  
Il y eut une terrible déflagration. Le tir avait touché les organes vitaux de l'appareil, qui se désintégra littéralement, ne laissant que quelques poussières métalliques. La seconde aile X n'était plus ! Goirdir tira péniblement sur les commandes et au bout de quelques secondes, son chasseur filait droit, libre de tout poursuivant mais l'aile gauche sérieusement endommagée.

_- Merci, capitaine !  
- De rien p'tit gars..._  
Le chef d'escadron inspecta des yeux les dégâts sur l'appareil de son protégé.  
_- Ca va tenir, lieutenant ?  
- Ca va tenir, capitaine. Il faudra bien, je ne compte pas vous laisser toutes les médailles !  
- C'est bon,_ fit-il en souriant, _il y en aura pour tout le monde. Allez on reprend la formation et on rejoint le convoi, vite. On a un peu de retard mais on est dans les temps. C'est parti._

Le convoi...  
...était franchement en mauvaise posture ! La corvette Corellienne qui retenait prisonnier l'officier Drek ne comptait pas se faire aborder aussi facilement. De gigantesques salves de batteries lasers s'abattaient sur les navettes de l'Empire qui osaient s'approcher de trop près. Pour rajouter à l'impossibilité de la situation, un nombre important d'ailes X et Y rebelles s'acharnaient sur elles, dans le but évident d'en détruire le maximum pour empêcher l'abordage du cargo. Les chasseurs de l'Empire peinaient à assurer la sécurité des navettes d'assaut, prises entre deux feux, celui des chasseurs rebelles et celui de la corvette ennemie qui ne ménageait pas sa puissance de destruction. Les pertes étaient terribles, aussi bien d'un coté que de l'autre.

Les chasseurs impériaux étaient arrivés au but qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Et rapidement, même. Une explosion naquit sur le dos de la corvette, qui se propagea aux réacteurs, les mettant hors service. C'était une faille bien connue des corvettes de type Corellienne, exploitée depuis longtemps par les flottes de l'Empire. Il était de notoriété publique que ces corvettes jouent mal leur rôle de vaisseau de guerre, de toute façon. Ainsi, depuis plusieurs années, elles étaient reléguées à des missions de transport ou d'escorte. Mais les rebelles pêchaient par leur nombre réduit de vaisseaux et navettes, et souvent se trouvaient dans l'obligation d'utiliser ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Et ils avaient beaucoup de corvettes Corelliennes, malheureusement pour eux. Et ce qui se passait en ce moment n'était que le résultat d'une bête faille de sécurité dans la conception de la corvette, quelques tirs savamment ajustés au niveau des réacteurs, mal protégés et mal isolés, provoquant dans le meilleur des cas une coupure volontaire d'énergie dans les réacteurs, et une immobilisation de la corvette, incapable désormais de manœuvrer ou de passer en vitesse lumière, et dans le pire des cas amenant à la destruction pure et simple de la corvette. Mais heureusement pour Drek, cela n'arriva pas. Cependant, même paralysée, la corvette tirait inlassablement sur tout ce qui s'approchait trop près d'elle, et depuis quelques minutes, sentant le danger venir, sur tous les transports. Une quinzaine de navettes d'assaut faisaient voile vers la corvette. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas tous contenir d'équipage, c'était impossible ! Dans le doute, il fallait bien se résoudre à en détruire le plus possible, en espérant détruire la bonne. Le capitaine de la corvette espérait sincèrement et naïvement avoir cette chance…

Dans le feu de l'action, une navette que Goirdir reconnut comme celle qui transportait l'escadron Ender, réussit à s'approcher convenablement du vaisseau Corellien. A cette courte distance, les batteries lasers se montraient plutôt inefficaces et les faisceaux lumineux frôlaient la carlingue du vaisseau pour se perdre dans la bataille, plus loin. C'est pourquoi une aile Y rebelle, voyant venir le danger impérial, décocha l'un de ses puissants missiles qui fila vite et droit vers Ben et ses compagnons. Un missile particulièrement véloce, qui était attiré par la chaleur infrarouge dégagée par les moteurs subluminiques, facilement repérable dans le froid sidéral. Un missile qui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de les épargner. La navette d'assaut était maintenant tout près du navire Corellien et entamait sa procédure d'arrimage forcé. Mais le missile lancé vers elle ne lui permettrait jamais de mettre en sécurité les hommes qu'elle abritait. C'était trop tard.  
Goirdir décrocha et se précipita en vitesse maximale sur la navette.  
_- Lieutenant, que faites-vous ?_  
C'était sa première mission en milieu hostile, après bien des années d'entraînements.  
_- Lieutenant, reprenez la formation !_  
Il avait eu une merveilleuse enfance, loin des tracas du monde extérieur, sur Naboo. Le soleil et la nature l'avaient vu grandir et mûrir, auprès de ses frères et soeurs qu'il aimait.  
_- Pilote, je vous ordonne de revenir !_  
Goirdir avait incorporé l'Académie très tôt et s'était révélé l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, faisant la fierté de ses parents qui ne tarissaient plus d'éloges quand ils parlaient de leur fils aîné.  
_- Lieutenant Goirdir... _soupira son capitaine de vol, qui avait compris ses intentions.  
Le jeune homme avait les yeux remplis de larmes, se rappelant les différents événements de sa vie, qui défilaient devant ses yeux comme dans un kaléidoscope géant.  
_- ... nous nous retrouverons là-haut, au paradis des justes... _souffla le capitaine.  
Il se remémora les paroles de son officier supérieur, lorsque celui-ci lui avait apprit sa participation à une mission de la plus haute importance, la protection du convoi d'abordage.  
_- Vous savez ce qu'est une mission de la plus haute importance ?  
- Non, capitaine.  
- C'est une mission où l'on a des récompenses... mais où les récompenses sont envoyées à votre famille. Alors faites attention à vous !_  
Son chasseur Tie arriverait juste à temps pour croiser la trajectoire du missile et empêcher la destruction de la navette de l'escadron Ender. Au lieu d'avoir un déluge de morts à son palmarès, ce maudit missile n'en causerait qu'une seule, la sienne. Il repensa une dernière fois à la photo, dans sa chambre... sa famille qui l'entourait, lors de la délivrance de son diplôme académique.

Il coupa les moteurs... et il s'arrêta de penser.

**Chapitre 18. Adieu Nyaris… **

A la lisère du champ de bataille, à limite de vision humaine, une série d'éclairs vifs et lumineux vit le jour. Nyaris devina ce qui s'y passait. Non parce qu'il avait une excellente vue, mais parce qu'il avait remarqué, tout comme son pilote, le survol de sa navette il y a quelques petites minutes par une phalange de douze chasseurs bombardiers impériaux. Ils se dirigeaient vers la corvette corellienne restée en retrait. Cette dernière, voyant le combat tourner en déconfiture pour ses comparses rebelles, était en train de manœuvrer pour quitter le champ de bataille. Dans quelques minutes, elle aurait engagé son hyperpropulsion si les bombardiers en provenance de l'Errinic n'étaient pas intervenus.

Dans un passage parfait, évitant le tir de barrage des maigres canons de la corvette, ils avaient concentré leurs torpilles à proton sur un seul et même endroit : le réacteur central. Situé sur l'épine dorsale de la corvette, il était de notoriété d'être particulièrement vulnérable aux tirs, en dépit des boucliers. La chance – ou l'efficacité – fut cette fois du coté de l'empire et la réaction en chaîne tant attendue détruisit le réacteur, endommagea les secondaires et coupa tous les systèmes défensifs de la corvette.

_- Il reste toujours la seconde corvette_, constata Nyaris.

Le pilote acquiesça.

_- Pourvu que nous arrivions saufs._

Des dizaines de transports, dont celui de l'escadron Ender et celui de l'officier Nyaris, volaient vers la corvette qui retenait captif le précieux agent de l'Ubiqtorat. De temps à autre, un missile largué d'une aile X ou une salve tirée de la corvette endommageait ou détruisait l'un des transports, au hasard. Arrivés à hauteur de débarquement, il ne restait plus que huit transports en état. Et l'Ender ainsi que Nyaris avaient survécu.

_- Attention, pilote !!!_ rugit soudain l'officier.

Surgissant du néant, une aile X se positionna sur leur trajet, menaçante. La seconde d'après, deux torpilles à proton fusaient vers le transport impérial. Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de plonger en piqué, à peine eut-il le temps de virer de bord pour éviter une torpille… et se prendre de justesse sa sœur jumelle, qui explosa sur la turbine à ions, arrière bâbord. Le vaisseau partit en vrille incontrôlée.

L'impact fut terrible. Le réacteur fut entièrement détruit et la coque sévèrement endommagée, ce qui dépressurisa irrémédiablement l'intérieur du transport. L'onde de choc se répercutant dans l'appareil envoya Nyaris valser dans la cabine de pilotage : il se trouvait debout derrière son pilote. Il y eut un bruit d'os brisés qui laissa craindre le pire. A l'arrière du transport, plusieurs caissons métalliques se désolidarisèrent et vinrent semer une mort rapide par écrasement sur trois soldats pourtant solidement attachés.

Le pilote, harnaché selon la procédure standard, s'en tira sans séquelles et mit plusieurs précieuses minutes à stabiliser l'appareil. Dans le même temps, il mit tout en œuvre pour éviter une explosion brutale : coupure des réacteurs, déviation de l'énergie vers les systèmes de survie. Il procéda rapidement à l'envoi d'un message de détresse, mais se doutait bien que personne ne viendrait les récupérer avant la fin de la bataille.

Quand tout ce qui devait être fait fut tenté, le pilote se déharnacha et vint porter secours au lieutenant Nyaris. Il s'en était tiré, mais dans un piteux état. Son visage présentait une énorme plaie saignante au niveau du front. Les os de son bras droit étaient visiblement en miette et son épaule déboîtée. Une longue estafilade saignante sur sa jambe droite laissait présager qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Nyaris hurlait de douleur. Il était médicalement impossible pour le pilote de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva, fouilla rapidement un caisson et en sortit un produit étrangement vert et étrangement translucide. Il transféra rapidement le produit dans une seringue hypodermique et l'injecta dans le cou du lieutenant. Ce dernier cessa de crier et perdit conscience. Le pilote déverrouilla et fit coulisser le panneau central qui séparait cockpit et arrière du transport. Malgré son expérience, il faillit vomir à la vue du spectacle. Certains soldats étaient encore inconscients, d'autres choqués. Un des soldats avait eu le cran de se détacher pour vérifier l'état de ses trois camarades, visiblement morts sur le coup. Deux avaient eu la boîte crânienne défoncée par un des caissons qui s'étaient libérés, le dernier présentait une cage thoracique béante et défoncée, blessure causée par le coin saillant d'un des caissons, qui portait encore la trace de son sang. Dans l'ensemble ils avaient eu une mort rapide, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait leur espérer. Le sang s'écoulait lentement le long des parois métalliques du vaisseau, et se rejoignit lentement en une mare de sang informe en son milieu. L'odeur devenait écoeurante.

_- Foutez les caisses dans le compartiment annexe et rattachez-vous rapidement. Ca vaut mieux pour vous. Je vous tiendrais au courant de nos chances de survie et…_

Un sifflement qui s'amplifiait. Le pilote l'entendait depuis plusieurs minutes, sans y porter de l'intérêt. Mais le sifflement était devenu suraigu et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la minuscule brèche béante qui s'ouvrait vers l'espace. La minuscule brèche devint petite, et l'oxygène du transport commença à quitter la navette en fusant et tourbillonnant. C'était la fin, mais ils lutteraient jusqu'au bout.

_- Caisson de droite, matériel de soudage et chalumeau ! Vite !_

Le pilote désigna du doigt un des caissons qui était resté maintenu. Il y eut un horrible craquement, le pilote devinait ce qui se passait, et ressentait la souffrance de la coque de son vaisseau, qui luttait devant la pression du vide. Soudain, toutes les lumières de la navette s'éteignirent de concert, seul subsistait l'éclairage rouge pâle de secours.

_- Il y a d'autres fuites !_ hurla-t-il. _Trouvez-les et faites quelque chose ! Sauvez vos vies !_

Les soldats se mirent en branle très rapidement et le pilote regagna le cockpit, visiblement inquiet. Le transport était immobilisé dans le vide de l'espace, en pleine bataille spatiale. Une proie tellement facile. Le pilote se demandait encore pourquoi l'aile X qui les avait touché n'était pas venu les achever. Il sortit rapidement une couverture chauffante qu'il plaça sur le corps du lieutenant Nyaris, avant de s'installer à nouveau aux commandes du transport.

_- Par l'Empereur… faites que…_

Ses doigts jouèrent sur plusieurs écrans tactiles. Des jauges virtuelles apparurent, qui clignotaient dangereusement au rouge. Il tenta plusieurs combinaisons, divers schémas énergétiques, en vain. Il tapa de son poing sur la console et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

_- Pi… pilote ? Situation… grave ?_ fit Nyaris qui venait de reprendre conscience.

Le pilote tourna la tête, lentement.

_- Critique,_ répondit-il en soupirant. _Moteur gauche détruit, instabilité énergétique. Je ne peux relancer le moteur droit sans risque d'explosion. Il y a des micros fuites un peu partout sur la carlingue, l'oxygène s'échappe de partout. Au mieux, nous tiendrons un petit quart d'heure, à ce rythme. Au pire, dans quelques secondes, une brèche peut devenir une fissure géante et le vaisseau peut imploser, si nous ne mourrons pas avant._

Nyaris sourit doucement.

_- Ré… réparations ?_

_- Vos hommes sont dessus. Nous verrons combien de minutes nous sauverons. Ah oui, j'oubliais, notre transport est immobile au beau milieu de la bataille qui fait rage. Vous savez ce que je veux dire._

Le lieutenant hocha la tête. Quelqu'un frappa sur la cloison et le pilote fit coulisser le panneau métallique à nouveau. Un soldat se tenait derrière.

_- On a fait ce qu'on a pu avec le matériel. Il reste des fissures, mais inaccessibles. Verdict ?_

Le pilote s'approcha à nouveau de ses consoles. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il parla d'une voix éteinte et grave.

_- Treize minutes d'oxygène… et…_

Un bip long et strident les fit sursauter. Le pilote inspecta son écran principal et désactiva le système d'alerte.

_- … notre cellule énergétique est hors service. Nous sommes sur la cellule de secours, elle-même endommagée. Dans treize minutes, plus d'oxygène et dans un peu moins de temps, plus d'énergie. Plus d'ordinateurs, plus de contacts avec l'extérieur et l'obscurité totale. Vous voulez envoyer un dernier message, lieutenant ?_

Ce dernier acquiesça faiblement. Le pilote tapota quelques touches et amena un portatif radio jusqu'à l'officier blessé.

_- Il n'y aura pas de réponse, nous ne pouvons plus qu'émettre._

_- Merci, pilote. Appro… approchez la radio._

Ce dernier s'exécuta, non sans émotion et non sans trembler d'une peur qu'il n'arrivait plus à masquer. Il fit signe à Nyaris de parler.

_- Escadron Ender… commandant Friner, ici le lieutenant Nyaris. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être la cause de cet assaut. Mon transport a été gravement touché. Je souhaite bonne chance à l'escadron Ender et aussi à vous, Friner. Je sais que vous réussirez. Vive l'Empereur et gloire à l'Empire… Adieu !_

Un grésillement naquit. Le pilote hocha la tête négativement, faisant comprendre à Nyaris que ses derniers mots n'avaient pu être transmis.

_- Vous entendez ?_ fit le stormtrooper resté dans le sas.

_- La radio qui…_ commença le pilote.

_- Non, ça !_

Il désigna une marque sur la verrière en transparacier du cockpit. La marque s'étendit horizontalement d'un bout à l'autre, dans un craquement sinistre. Puis d'autres marques jaillirent verticalement de la première.

_- Tous à l'arrière !_ hurla le pilote.

_- Laissez-moi !_ brailla Nyaris.

Mais ses ordres étaient vains. Il était déjà en train de hurler de douleur : le pilote et le stormtrooper le traînaient en arrière, sans aucun ménagement pour ses os broyés. La verrière implosa au moment ou les pieds de Nyaris disparaissaient par le sas du cockpit. Une seconde après, le panneau métallique se verrouillait. Encore moins d'une seconde après, le vide s'était fait dans le cockpit et des morceaux de transparacier flottaient ça et là. Le froid sidéral acheva les ordinateurs et les écrans encore en vie.

_- Aaaah ! Pitié !_

Les deux hommes lâchèrent Nyaris.

_- C'est fini, lieutenant. Reposez-vous._

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, le visage blême et les mâchoires encore crispées par la terrible douleur, qui s'atténua petit à petit grâce à l'injection faite plus tôt. Plusieurs stormtroopers s'étaient levés, scrutant le pilote avec insistance. Ils perdirent tout espoir quand ce dernier leur adressa un hochement de tête négatif. L'un des soldats s'affairait sur une caisse ouverte. Il se retourna, triomphant.

_- Plusieurs combinaisons de survie spatiale._

_- Je sais, _fit le pilote. _Quatre unités. C'est tout ce que la maintenance impériale de Mos Esley est arrivée à nous fournir, avant le départ de la mission._

Ils étaient **onze** survivants.

_- Voilà ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines minutes. L'éclairage de secours va s'éteindre et il n'y aura plus un gramme d'énergie dans le vaisseau. La température va lentement baisser jusqu'à devenir mortelle. Le vide va se faire peu à peu ressentir dans la pièce, mais je pense que nous serons loin d'ici là. Et nous aurons eu de la chance si ce qui reste de la navette n'implose pas avant._

_- Courte paille ?_ questionna un soldat. _Une combinaison d'office pour notre officier._

_- Je… ne prendrais aucune combinaison,_ déclara Nyaris.

_- Voyons,_ réagit le pilote. _Votre rôle est de survivre. Vous avez été formé pour ça, et nous avons été formé pour nous sacrifier. C'est ainsi._

_- Ne dites pas de conneries… arrêtez les sermons académiques… ça ne tient plus ici. Dans mon état… je ne survivrais pas à une sortie dans l'espace. Vous… vous le savez._

Le pilote acquiesça silencieusement.

_- Je reste avec vous, alors,_ ajouta ce dernier.

Un autre stormtrooper s'avança vers eux.

_- Je ne quitterais pas ce rafiot, officier._

_- Ni moi._

L'instant d'après, tous les survivants s'étaient déclarés prêts à rester sur le navire en perdition. Nyaris souriait doucement, conscient de la force de cohésion impériale.

_- Je serais heureux de mourir à vos cotés, fidèles soldats de l'Empereur._

_- Pour l'Empereur !_ fit une voix.

_- Vive l'Empire !_ lança une autre en écho.

_- Il y a des masques à oxygène dans les compartiments supérieurs,_ poursuivit le pilote, pragmatique. _Détachez-les. Il faut sortir les bouteilles à oxygène des combinaisons de survie et y brancher les masques. Allez, exécution avant qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière !_

La manœuvre fut rapidement effectuée, malgré le poids des bouteilles.

_- Fouillez également les caissons, sortez toutes les couvertures chauffantes._

Nyaris se demandait sincèrement s'ils avaient la moindre chance. L'effet de l'anti-douleur commençait à s'estomper et l'officier grimaça. Dans quelques minutes, il prierait la mort de venir le libérer. Conformément à ce qu'avait annoncé le pilote, l'éclairage se tut brusquement, et toute vie électronique prit fin dans le vaisseau. La température descendit allègrement sous les cinq degrés Celsius et le sifflement monotone des dizaines de brèches persistait, effrayant.

_- Soldats… les dés sont jetés. Jouons la scène finale avec honneur !_

Ils s'engoncèrent dans leurs armures, puis dans les couvertures chauffantes, avant de partager les masques à oxygène. Tous les soldats se placèrent en cercle autour du corps de leur officier et attendirent leur libération, confiants dans la mort autant que dans l'Empereur…

**Chapitre 19. A l'assaut de la corvette rebelle !**

Le servant de la disqueuse laser achevait de découper le sas. Berek leva la main droite et fit quelques signes à ses hommes. Certains laissèrent pendre leur fusil d'assaut pour s'emparer de grenades de diverses formes. Le bruit de la disqueuse s'éteignit. Le servant la retira immédiatement du passage, malgré le poids d'une telle machine, destinée à couper les coques les plus épaisses. Berek ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se servit des aptitudes particulières de son imposant physique pour balancer un puissant coup de pied dans la paroi. Celle-ci s'abattit dans un nuage de poussière et de particules métalliques en suspension. Profitant de son élan, il mit genou à terre et braqua son arme vers la sortie. Simultanément, plusieurs de ses hommes lancèrent des grenades à travers la brèche. Il y en avait de trois sortes. Les premières grenades avaient pour but d'aveugler les éventuels défenseurs. Celles qui suivirent n'avaient d'effet que sur les armes et les systèmes défensifs électroniques, projetant une pulsation électromagnétique destructrice. Les dernières grenades étaient des grenades explosives, tout simplement.  
Le couloir était entièrement dégagé. Des corps de rebelles gisaient sur le sol, ensanglantés. Les grenades avaient fonctionné parfaitement. Aux deux extrémités du couloir, les rebelles avaient dressés de sommaires barricades. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit utilisation de son arme car l'onde de choc électromagnétique était passée par là. Surpris, désorientés, cédant à un début de panique, les ennemis abandonnèrent leurs barrages de fortunes. Sans armes, il était suicidaire de vouloir résister à une offensive impériale, qui plus est une offensive de commandos hyper entraînés. Mais il y avait d'autres armes, d'autres soldats et certainement d'autres barrages à bord de la corvette corellienne.  
Sur un autre signe de main, l'escadron Ender investit le couloir et sécurisa les deux extrémités. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. L'effet de surprise était passé et les rebelles s'organisaient. Les premiers tirs fusèrent, obligeant les hommes de l'Ender à se mettre à couvert.

_- Deux équipes,_ ordonna Berek. _La première remonte la corvette en direction du poste de pilotage. L'autre descend vers les salles moteurs et les capsules de sauvetages. Vérifiez tout ! L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat doit être libéré à tout prix... et rapidement ! Aux dernières transmissions, le croiseur calamari fonce droit sur nous ! Je ne crois pas qu'il nous laissera nous en tirer aussi facilement. Nous disposons d'une dizaine de minutes. Alors faites vite !_

Il y eut des hochements de tête et l'escadron Ender se scinda en deux entités. Berek, Emon et Ben faisaient parti de l'une d'entre elles.

_- Agissons vite, _déclara Emon. _Ils sont capables de tout et j'ai peur pour Drek._

Ben approuva de la tête. Dans leur arsenal, il restait encore un nombre important de grenades offensives et ils n'hésitèrent pas à s'en servir copieusement. Les barrages ennemis reculaient et les corps s'amoncelaient, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de Drek. D'autre part, les couloirs s'agrandissaient, obligeant à toujours plus de vigilance. Et la précipitation engendra quelques erreurs. Une porte donnait sur une petite chambre d'équipage plongée dans l'obscurité, pourtant sécurisée par un membre de l'escadron. Mais trop vite sécurisée. Le rebelle, certainement très bien caché, fit irruption dans leurs dos, tira sur un impérial à bout portant, le tuant, et en blessa un autre. Les soldats de l'Ender répliquèrent et l'abattirent, mais un goût amer leur restait dans la bouche.

_- Dyosis ?  
- Il est mort,_ constata Emon.  
_- Ces sales rebelles vont nous le payer !_ ragea Ben.  
Berek siffla entre ses dents et rechargea plusieurs cellules énergétiques dans son arme.  
_- Reprenez vos positions, la bataille n'est pas finie !_ lança-t-il. _Emon à ma droite, les autres, derrière moi ! Ben, couvre-nous ! Il faut qu'on investisse la salle de mess, à une dizaine de mètres en amont dans le couloir !_  
Il désigna la pièce du menton.  
_- Elle nous permettra d'avoir un bon contrôle de la situation. Faites attention, elle possède deux entrées et les rebelles ne la lâcheront pas sans combattre.  
- C'est parti_, lâcha Emon d'une voix furieuse.  
_- Allez-y sans craintes,_ railla Ben. _Le premier qui dépasse de son abri, je le pulvérise._

Emon jeta un oeil sur le jeune soldat et admira la confiance extérieure qu'il affichait. Le mess du vaisseau était une grande salle, remplie de tables et de chaises, agrémentée de plantes artificielles. Au bout de la salle, un self-service distribuait nourriture et boissons aux membres de l'équipage en pause. A l'autre bout de la salle, qui devait faire une bonne vingtaine de mètres, un petit espace ceint de panneaux en bois et en verre était réservé aux officiers de la corvette rebelle. Plusieurs rebelles étaient postés à divers endroits de la salle et avaient pour consigne de tenir la salle à tout prix. Ils ne furent pas surpris quand les premiers membres de l'escadron Ender déboulèrent dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent un tir de barrage intensif, mais quantité ne rime pas toujours avec qualité. Leurs tirs, souvent imprécis, s'abattirent partout sauf où il fallait. Leur entraînement au tir y était aussi pour quelque chose, sans doutes.  
Emon pénétra dans la pièce en premier. Il décocha plusieurs tirs au jugé et roula se protéger derrière une table, qu'il renversa pour l'occasion. Une pluie de lasers suivit, un peu tard pour toucher le rapide membre de l'Oméga Force. Ceux qui le suivirent eurent plus de difficultés, mais comparé aux entraînements, c'était une partie de plaisir. Emon renversa plusieurs tables encore et se chargea de dresser un barrage sommaire pour faciliter l'entrée du mess aux autres soldats. C'était plutôt un luxe pour eux, car ils seraient entrés de toute manière.  
Ben se mit à genoux, en position de tir. Il s'obligea à contrôler sa respiration, clef de la réussite au tir de précision. Quand une partie de l'escadron se lança dans le couloir en direction de la cantine, Ben était prêt. Son oeil était rivé sur ses instruments de tir : guidon et cran de mire. Une première forme hostile ne tarda pas à se lever, tout au fond du couloir, quittant l'abri improvisé. Ben pointa rapidement son canon vers la forme, aligna son guidon sur son cran de mire et entama avec son doigt la course de la détente. Quand il su, d'expérience, que la détente de son arme était arrivée au point de décrochage, il vérifia une dernière fois que ses instruments de visée étaient nets et la cible légèrement floue. C'était un des points à respecter pour un tir précis. L'oeil ne pouvant physiquement focaliser à la fois sur la cible et sur les organes de visées, il fallait par défaut s'attacher à ce que ceux-ci soient d'une netteté irréprochable, à contrario de l'objectif visé. Qu'importe où le laser allait toucher, du moment qu'il touchait quand même. A cette distance, l'arme de Ben était beaucoup moins précise, mais suffisamment quand même pour abattre un ennemi. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer... et son doigt acheva la course de la détente. L'arme cracha son rayon mortel.  
Au fond du couloir, un cri se fit entendre et une forme sombre s'abattit au sol. Ben esquissa un léger sourire. Aussitôt, deux autres formes se levèrent. Les coéquipiers de Ben se préparaient à entrer dans le mess, il fallait leur donner encore un peu de temps. Il ajusta encore une fois son arme, plus rapidement cependant, et tira sur une des formes. Il ne su jamais si son laser avait atteint quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais les défenseurs rebelles cessèrent de tirer pendant deux ou trois secondes. A ce stade, Emon, Berek et les autres s'étaient pratiquement tous introduits dans la salle de cantine. Ben lâcha une dernière salve au jugé et retourna à l'abri du coude de corridor.

Dans le feu de l'action, il était difficile de parler et de se faire comprendre. Aussi les membres de l'Ender ne parlaient pas mais communiquaient par signe. Un langage qu'Emon comprenait aussi car il l'utilisait couramment, du moins une des variantes de ce langage gestuel. En effet, chaque groupe d'intervention créait, au fil des entraînements et des missions, son propre code et ses propres gestes. La base restait mais certains signent différaient fondamentalement. Du moins pour des personnes extérieures à ce système de langage. Emon, par habitude et par assimilation, comprenait la majorité des signes de l'escadron Ender.  
On lui fit signe. Un doigt levé. Puis une direction donnée. Emon regarda plus attentivement et aperçut un rebelle à quelques mètres, à couvert derrière le comptoir du self-service. Il enchaînait rafale sur rafale pour tenir à distance les membres de l'Ender, qui répondaient sporadiquement mais sans fenêtre de tir et sans trop d'espoir. De plus, les autres rebelles dans la salle continuaient à les prendre pour cible. Ces maudits tiraient à intervalles irréguliers mais sûrement : leurs impacts se rapprochaient dangereusement.  
On lui refit signe. Une main ouverte qui passe plusieurs fois au-dessus de la tête. Un geste de main, le pouce désignant celui qui parlait et l'index pointé dans sa direction. Un doigt tourné vers le bas qui dessine un petit cercle. Pourquoi pas, se dit Emon. Ce dernier leur renvoya le signe universel de celui qui avait bien compris : le pouce levé en l'air.  
Plusieurs membres de l'escadron se dressèrent les uns après les autres, soudainement, lâchant une ou deux salves puis replongeant à l'abri. Emon rampa rapidement sur le sol, aussi vite qu'il le pu, s'attendant à être prit pour cible par le tireur rebelle. Ce dernier, momentanément occupé par la riposte impériale massive, n'avait pas vu l'ennemi le contourner par le flanc. Quand le déluge cessa et qu'il reprit sa contre-attaque, le rebelle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un élément ennemi n'était plus à sa place. Ce manque d'observation lui fut fatal. Emon progressa jusqu'à portée de tir, avec précaution. Il ajusta et tira sans se poser de questions. Le rebelle cria, dans sa brève agonie il se tourna vers l'officier de l'Oméga Force et comprit son erreur, avant que les limbes ténébreux de la mort viennent voiler sa vue... pour toujours. Emon avait maintenant une position stratégique, à la fois parce qu'à l'écart du reste de l'escadron Ender, et aussi parce que le comptoir de la cantine lui offrait une excellente protection. Il fut vite rejoint par un autre camarade et à deux, prenant soin de bien viser, ils firent des ravages dans la défense ennemie. Quand le dernier rebelle encore en vie comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus riposter sans signer son arrêt de mort, il entreprit de fuir par la seconde porte de la cantine, opposée à la première. Ce fut sans compter la rapidité de réflexe des assaillants impériaux. Plusieurs tirs l'atteignirent en même temps, à la tête et dans le dos. Le rebelle n'eut pas le temps de se voir mourir.  
Emon et ses camarades firent le tour méthodique de la grande salle, pour bien vérifier qu'aucun rebelle ne s'y était malencontreusement caché.

_- Salle sécurisée !_ lança Emon.  
Le chef de l'escouade tapota quelques codes sur le bracelet électronique, fixé sur son poignet.  
_- Ben, tu me reçois ?  
- Affirmatif, Berek._  
_- La salle est sécurisée. Les rebelles ne doivent pas s'en être rendus compte, encore. Nous allons emprunter le couloir opposé au votre. D'après le plan, il rejoint votre couloir par le coté. Nous attaquerons sur deux flancs. Dès que tu entendras nos premières salves, ouvre le feu sur le barrage et rejoins-nous. Compris ?_  
_- Affirmatif. Over, _répondit Ben d'une voix impatiente.

Berek désigna la porte par laquelle ils allaient continuer.

_- Nous allons prendre les rebelles par le coté. Hâtons-nous !_

Les membres de l'Ender répondirent d'un seul concert et suivirent leur leader.  
Les rebelles furent littéralement prit de court. Ils avaient fait l'erreur d'amasser le reste de leurs soldats sur ce barrage. Attaqués des deux cotés à la fois, avec la force et l'efficacité des troupes d'élite de l'Empire, ils ne durèrent pas plus de quelques minutes. Il y eut deux blessés du coté de l'Ender et on dénombra douze corps rebelles derrière le barrage improvisé. Une fois encore, tout démontrait l'extrême entraînement des membres de l'escadron Ender et leur capacité à gérer n'importe quelle situation, même désavantagés et dépassés numériquement.  
Ils fouillèrent les salles annexes mais revinrent bredouilles. Après avoir pris contact avec le second groupe, qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la corvette, ils apprirent que la résistance ennemie avait été ardue. Ils avaient perdu deux membres et progressaient lentement. Il semblait que chaque rebelle à bord se soit armé, prêt à défendre sa vie jusqu'au bout.  
Berek rappela à lui ses compagnons épars.

_- Au poste de pilotage ! _ordonna-t-il._ Il nous reste 5 minutes !_

**Chapitre 20. Libération**

_- Nous sommes perdus._

La voix du capitaine de corvette était pâle et blême. Il avait espéré contenir l'assaut impérial, mais rien ne semblait arrêter ces hommes en armures blanches de combat. Ils progressaient avec une efficacité mortelle, passant par dessus les barrages rebelles sans difficultés, laissant derrière eux des corps sans vie et des couloirs tâchés de sang.

_- Capitaine, il doit y avoir un moyen !_  
_- Non Elna, il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a plus. Il n'y en a jamais eu.  
- Les capsules de sauvetage ?  
- Nous ne pouvons maintenant plus y accéder !  
- Ma navette est encore arrimée, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons encore fuir, tous les deux avec le prisonnier.  
- Elle a été détruite lors de l'assaut,_ répondit tristement le capitaine. _Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Notre croiseur allié ne sera sur les lieux que dans quelques minutes. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose. Il est harcelé par les impériaux. Nos assaillants seront là dans quelques secondes, eux. C'est fini.  
- Vous allez enclencher l'autodestruction de la corvette ?_ s'enquit Elna.  
_- Non. Je ne ferais pas ça à mon bâtiment. De toute façon, nous mourrons quand même. Rien ne les arrêtera plus, désormais. Si nous ne mourrons pas de la main de nos ennemis, je pense malheureusement que ce sera par la main de nos amis. Le croiseur calamari ne va certainement pas passer en hyperespace avant d'avoir eu la certitude que ni eux, ni nous, ne récupérerons l'agent des Renseignements Impériaux. Alors, combattons comme des hommes et pas comme des lâches..._  
Le capitaine poussa un long soupir.  
_- J'avais promis à ma fille de passer un peu de temps avec elle, une fois cette mission terminée. La pauvre petite... quel imbécile je fais, vraiment.  
- Je n'ai jamais compris où était vraiment mon bonheur, continua-t-il. Je le sais maintenant. Pas dans la rébellion et dans sa lutte pour un idéal, non. Ma place était près des miens et j'ai failli à mon devoir d'homme... de père. Et maintenant, la dernière scène approche avant que le rideau ne tombe et plus personne n'entendra jamais parler de notre tragédie.  
- Vous êtes désespéré, capitaine, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites.  
- Oh si, malheureusement ! Fous que nous étions de vouloir nous mesurer à l'Empire !  
- Capitaine !_  
Ce dernier dégaina rapidement un petit modèle de pistolet laser, puis l'observa longuement.  
_- Ne faites pas ça, capitaine, cela ne sert à rien ! _implora Elna.  
_- Je ne compte pas me tuer, jeune Elna, _dit-il en souriant. _Je vais rejoindre mes derniers hommes et mourir avec eux. Faites ce que vous voudrez du prisonnier, tout est perdu à présent..._

Il caressa d'une main lasse le visage de la jeune fille. Curieusement, cette dernière se laissa faire, dépassée.

_- Adieu, Elna. A dans une autre vie... meilleure.  
- Ca... capitaine..._ souffla la jeune rebelle.

Mais celui-ci était déjà parti, l'abandonnant à son destin, la laissant seule, terriblement seule, au milieu du poste de pilotage désert. Elna tendit l'oreille et perçut les sourdes détonations qui approchaient. Un goût amer dans la bouche, elle frappa rageusement la console la plus proche.

_- Maudit sois-tu, destin ! Encore une fois, tu t'acharnes contre moi !_  
Ses yeux étaient rouges et exorbités, sa voix hystérique.  
_- Mais je me battrais, encore et toujours ! Tu entends ? Je ne me laisserais pas faire !_  
Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle retrouva un semblant de calme. Elle s'approcha de l'officier endormi et le toisa d'un air sévère. Constatant qu'elle avait oublié son blaster sur la console, près du corps de Drek, elle jura. Elna le remit rapidement à sa ceinture et fit craquer ses doigts...

_- Drek, réveillez-vous !_  
Une suite de gifles plus ou moins appuyées sortit l'officier de son sommeil.  
_- Elna ?_  
Malgré son extrême faiblesse, Drek ressentit les explosions de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus violentes. Il sourit faiblement.  
_- On a des petits problèmes, Elna ?  
- Tout va bien, officier, je dirais même plus, tout va très bien.  
- Vous mentez... mal.  
- Vous êtes encore mon prisonnier, Drek... vous êtes ma monnaie d'échange._  
La jeune rebelle vérifia que les mains du prisonnier étaient solidement liées derrière son dos.  
_- Plus vous serrerez, Elna et plus l'étau de l'Empire se refermera sur vous.  
- Les belles paroles,_ cracha-t-elle. _En attendant, je suis à un bout du blaster et vous à l'autre : le mauvais bout.  
- Vous ne me tuerez jamais, Elna, vous venez de le dire : je suis votre monnaie d'échange !  
- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je peux procéder autrement._

Avec une force terrible, elle asséna un terrible coup de crosse sur le visage de l'officier. Un craquement d'os broyés et l'officier poussa un hurlement. Du sang s'écoulait de son nez, évitant les commissures de sa bouche et gouttant par son menton. De toute évidence, Elna lui avait fracassé son beau nez aquilin.

_- Désolé, Drek... mon chou. Ce n'était pas spécialement contre vous, j'étais énervée._

Drek n'était pas retombé dans les pommes. Ses oreilles enregistrèrent les paroles d'Elna et pendant une seconde, il crut presque ce qu'elle disait.

_- Le plaisir... était pour moi... vraiment, Elna !_ gargouilla l'officier dans son sang.  
_- Bon, je suis heureuse que vous ayez gardé votre sens de l'humour.  
- Comment le perdre... en si charmante compagnie.  
- Nous nous égarons, mon chou. Il est grand temps de jouer la scène finale !_

Des bruits de course se firent entendre. Une partie de l'escadron Ender déboula dans la petite pièce de pilotage, toutes leurs armes prêtes à cracher leur feu, à distribuer la mort. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmante, les cheveux roux, les yeux verts en amande. Elle tenait contre son corps celui de Drek, le canon de son arme, un blaster petit modèle, posé sur la tempe de l'officier.

_- Un pas de plus et votre officier des renseignements est un homme mort !  
- Ce chantage n'est pas digne de vous, Elna..._ crachota l'officier.  
_- Il y a un temps pour tout, Drek, taisez-vous._  
Elle appuya un peu plus le canon sur la tempe et son doigt joua avec la détente de l'arme.  
_- Posez vos armes, immédiatement !_ cria la jeune rebelle.

Berek ordonna à ses hommes de poser au sol leur quincaillerie, ce qu'ils firent, d'une mauvaise volonté évidente et dans un grand fracas métallique. Emon et Ben se tenaient juste derrière lui. Le premier distinguant avec horreur le corps meurtri de son ami et le second découvrant enfin le visage de celui dont tout le monde parlait : l'officier Drek.

_- Pas de gestes brusques ! _ordonna Elna.  
_- Pssst... Elna !_  
_- Je vous ai demandé de la fermer, Drek !_  
_- Je sais, je sais... juste un petit détail ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous, bon dieu !  
- De la cellule énergétique de votre blaster._  
La rebelle baissa les yeux sur son arme et son visage prit tout d'un coup une teinte cadavérique. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, à la recherche d'une bouffée d'oxygène.  
_- J'ai pris soin de la retirer pendant que vous discutiez avec le capitaine.  
- Non...  
- Vous ne m'en voulez pas... j'espère ? Je serais contrarié que vous... me fassiez la tête !_

Elna lâcha son arme vide qui chuta sur le sol et rebondit avec un léger tintement métallique. Elle lâcha l'officier et s'affaissa sur le sol, lentement. Tout était perdu... elle était perdue. Elle ne pu empêcher une crise de larmes. Drek, épuisé, s'agenouilla près d'elle, la contemplant avec un petit air victorieux. Elna pleurait encore quand des bras musclés se saisirent d'elle et l'immobilisèrent, avant de la ficeler comme on aurait ficelé un bon saucisson correllien.

Emon hurla de joie et sauta dans les bras de son ami.  
_- Drek, vieille branche, je suis bigrement heureux de te serrer dans mes bras !  
- Emon..._ était tout ce que réussit à prononcer l'officier, sous le coup de l'émotion.  
_- Mon vieux, t'as sacrément morflé ! Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?_  
Drek désigna du menton la jeune fille.  
_- Arrêtes, tu te fous de moi, mon vieux ! Une... femme ???  
- Tu ne sais pas quelle femme, Emon... _souffla l'officier.  
_- En tout cas, très jolie, tu choisis bien tes tortionnaires, sacré Drek !_  
Ils rirent tout les deux de bon coeur : Emon avec énergie et Drek avec asthénie.  
_- Tout n'est pas fini ! cria Berek. A la navette ! Vite ! Le croiseur ne devrait pas tarder à être sur nous ! Courrons !_  
Ils coururent comme des forcenés à travers les couloirs du vaisseau. Ils sautaient par dessus les corps, trébuchaient parfois. Elna représentait un poids mort, mais Drek tenait à ce qu'on la sorte de là également. Ils étaient tous exténués et à bout de souffle, sauf Elna qui se laissait porter...

**Chapitre 21. Ultime fuite**

_- Commandant Etnyn ?_  
Ce dernier serrait les poings en contemplant la corvette rebelle, qui ne répondait plus à ses appels. Il n'y avait plus d'autres alternative possible : quand le ver était dans le fruit...  
_- Nos derniers chasseurs sont rentrés aux hangars, tous sérieusement endommagés. Nos boucliers continuent d'être harcelés par cette racaille impériale et ces traîtres d'extérieurs. La situation devient intenable. Il nous faut fuir ! Maintenant !_  
Etnyn médita pendant quelques secondes avant de formuler sa réponse... terrible.  
_- Concentrez nos tirs les plus puissants sur notre corvette pour la détruire.  
- Mais... commandant ?  
- Ne voyez vous pas ? Ils sont certainement tous morts à l'intérieur. Le commando impérial a réussi sa mission, maintenant. Il est trop tard et je ne veux pas que nous ayons fait tout ça pour rien. Que ces chiens d'impériaux meurent avec leur agent de l'ubiqtorat !  
- Bien compris, commandant.  
- Et préparez le saut en hyper espace immédiatement. Je veux que nous dégagions de la zone dans la minute qui suivra la destruction de la corvette. Exécution.  
- A vos ordres._

La coque trembla sous un violent impact.  
_- Le croiseur commence à nous tirer dessus ! _lâcha Emon.  
_- Dépêchons-nous ou nous allons tous y rester !_  
Bien que ficelée, Elna se débattit comme une furieuse pour entraver leur progression. Jamais Ben n'avait vu un saucisson corellien se débattre autant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'humour.  
_- Au revoir, Elna._

Il abattit la crosse de son arme sur le crâne de cette dernière. Avec assez de force pour l'assommer mais assez pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Ben n'aimait pas frapper les femmes et sauf cas d'extrême urgence comme celui-ci, il l'évitait. Elna perdit immédiatement connaissance et l'équipe pu continuer sa progression plus rapidement.  
La coque trembla violemment. Les tirs du vaisseau calamarien traversaient de part en part la structure, tellement ils étaient concentrés. Les ponts s'affaissaient les uns sous les autres, les parois se disloquaient, d'autres implosaient. Partout dans la corvette, le vide de l'espace commençait à s'insinuer, entamant son travail de mort. Un autre tir laser coupa littéralement la corvette en deux, au niveau des passerelles menant au cockpit. Bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, la partie arrière de la corvette se désintègrerait à cause des moteurs et générateurs. La partie avant n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, à présent, qui errerait longtemps dans le vide de l'espace.

_- Plus vite !_ hurla Berek.

Tout autour d'eux, le décor s'était transformé en paysage apocalyptique, en une vision de cauchemar cernée par les flammes et le feu. Ils appréhendaient à chaque instant une explosion devant ou derrière eux qui les aspirerait dans le froid mortel du vide spatial.

_- Nous arrivons !_  
Ils priaient pour que les générateurs n'explosent pas de suite.  
_- Allez, on embarque et plus vite que ça !_

Le second groupe de l'Ender était déjà à l'intérieur... et ils auraient attendu leurs camarades jusqu'à la mort. De brefs sourires furent échangés et la navette s'arracha à vive allure de ce qui n'était plus qu'une épave sur le point d'exploser.

Les générateurs éclatèrent.  
L'espace fut illuminé pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde et ce fut tout.  
La navette de l'Ender était trop près pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'explosion sans dommages. Si elle ne fut pas détruite en même temps que la corvette, c'est peut être que l'Empire avait ses miracles, aussi. Sous le choc de l'explosion qui avait été si violente, tous s'étaient évanouis. Tous sauf Elna qui l'était déjà, évidemment. Carbonisée, endommagée, la navette erra quelques heures dans le vide de l'espace avant d'être récupérée. Le miracle continua ensuite : tout le monde était vivant à son bord. Quelques bobos superficiels, des égratignures tout au plus !

**EPILOGUE**

Le miracle ne s'était pas arrêté à eux, cependant.

L'Errinic avait survécu à ses blessures et son commandant aussi. Dans un état critique, le destroyer impérial montrait avec fierté que sa conception n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais bien d'une longue tradition de perfection en ingénierie impériale. Il fut remorqué et réparé. Certes, les réparations furent longues et s'étalèrent sur une année entière. Certains esprits perfides estimèrent qu'il n'était pas rentable de le réparer. Mais la bataille de Tatooine avait eut un tel impact sur les médias et sur l'Empire que les conseils de ces mauvaises langues furent vite écartés. L'Errinic devait ressortir flambant neuf des stations de réparations et son nom devenir un emblème de la marine impériale. Son équipage fut porté au diapason des éloges impériaux. Les morts furent traités en martyrs et en héros. Les survivants comblés de récompenses et d'éloges. Surtout en ce qui concernait la personnalité du commandant Friner. Encensé par les médias, il n'eut de répit que celui qu'on lui donnait pour dormir, quelques petites heures chaque nuit. Enchaînant interviews sur interviews, avec l'approbation de la hiérarchie impériale, répétant cent fois la même histoire, celle d'un commandant loyal et dévoué au service de l'Ordre Nouveau qui avait fait front contre un ennemi numériquement supérieur _(la propagande impériale avait en en effet bien gonflé le chiffre des assaillants)_ et avait vaincu. Les mois qui suivirent, les demandes de dossiers grimpèrent en flèches dans les bureaux de recrutements. Et la pression était si forte qu'il fallut bientôt nommer au nom de Friner une promotion d'élèves officiers de l'Académie Navale Impériale. Mais tout ce qui avait trait à l'officier des renseignements impériaux et à sa libération avait été bien naturellement occulté. Pas une ligne dans les médias, pas un mot dans les reportages. Mais c'était bien mieux ainsi. Autre chose que les médias enflèrent à outrance : la participation des extérieurs à la bataille. La prime fut bien évidemment occultée (bien qu'elle fut quand même payée à chaque extérieur, sous l'insistance du commandant Friner et avec l'aide de son petit compte en banque, malheureusement, l'Empire se refusant à faire un geste tel que celui-ci envers la frange de la galaxie) et les médias, dirigés par la propagande, s'empressèrent de conclure qu'ils avaient volontairement et de leur plein gré participé à la protection de l'Empire et des valeurs prônées par l'Ordre Nouveau. Mais c'était prendre pour des enfants les citoyens impériaux et tous savaient qu'il n'en avait pas été ainsi. Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, une sympathie toute particulière fut attribuée aux marchands, contrebandiers, neutres, mercenaires et pirates du secteur de Tatooine. Pendant quelques mois, la pression des contrôles impériaux se relâcha même sur la planète des sables et certains contrebandiers s'enrichirent comme il n'était pas permis, enrichissant du même coup l'un des personnages les plus infâmes de la galaxie : Jabba le Hutt. Mais tout avait une fin et les habitudes reprirent, loin, bien loin du siège des renseignements impériaux sur Coruscant...

Le retour de Drek dans les locaux de soins de l'Ubiqtorat - il n'avait pas voulu être hospitalisé ailleurs - fut prétexte à un débordement de joie tel que les Renseignements Impériaux avaient peu connu. Tous s'étaient réunis près de lui, le questionnant et le félicitant : Aenelia, Ethan, Emon, Rahkil, Vandithir, Marlek, Ben (qui s'était fortement penché sur une éventuelle admission au sein de l'Ubiqtorat), Aes, Havelock ainsi que les nouveaux arrivés qui découvraient enfin celui dont tout le monde parlait : Haek, Kaes, Jobal, Antor, Servyn... et ceux à venir : Yom, Arnoh... Il y eut des permissions à n'en plus finir, pour que le retour de Drek soit fêté dignement (et plusieurs fois) dans les meilleurs restaurants impériaux de Coruscant. Les caves de Don Calamarion en prirent un sacré coup, d'ailleurs et il fallut toute la patience de l'agent Svar (plus une désintoxication forcée de Marlek ) pour que les stocks de ce vin aussi célèbre que le temps ne se recomposent. Bref, l'euphorie régna pendant quelques semaines au sein de la plus sérieuse des organisations impériales. Mais tout avait une fin et les choses finirent par se calmer, bien que la tendance était quand même à la décontraction, il va sans dire. Drek avait depuis longtemps quelque chose dans la tête, une idée fixe qui ne le quittait que rarement et qui déclenchait chez lui une véritable obsession. Et un jour, il en fit part à son Superviseur, espérant bien décrocher une réponse positive.

_- Superviseur ? Puis-je vous demander un... petit service ?  
- Non, Drek, non, je vous le dis, c'est impossible._  
La voix était froide mais le regard compréhensif.  
_- C'est contraire aux règlements en vigueur. Je ne peux rien y faire.  
- Voyons, Jasba... vous êtes le Superviseur des Renseignements Impériaux, il me semble. Votre réputation est connue de tous et aucun moff qui se respecte n'osera agir ouvertement contre vous, ni contre votre décision, Jasba !  
- Je resterais sur ma position, jeune Drek, et vous apprendrez à rester à la place qui est la vôtre. Je suis et je resterais pour vous « Superviseur ». Vous me seriez agréable de respecter le protocole et de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
- Bien sur... trop bien, même,_ souffla-t-il d'un air dépité.  
Elle quitta sa chambre comme elle était venue, rapidement et sans un bruit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Vexé et énervé, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil de la nuit.

Le nez encore fragile mais tout son corps réparé, Drek avait quitté depuis quelques jours la chambre de soins dans laquelle il était assigné. Il se sentait tout neuf, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Ses muscles étaient légers et son mental de nouveau d'acier. Drek se sentait pratiquement prêt à participer aux derniers jeux Impériaux sur Coruscant ! Il sautillait à chaque pas et il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'il s'envole.  
Il rencontra et bavarda avec tous ses amis, racontant par-ci ce qu'il n'avait pas encore raconté par-là. Tout le monde voulait savoir les tenants de l'histoire, et même si Drek était tenu au secret, il n'en dérogea pas moins à la règle pour satisfaire la curiosité des membres de l'Ubiqtorat. Il arriva enfin dans son bureau, tant bien que mal, après avoir été acclamé plusieurs fois et avoir été broyé dans les bras puissants d'Emon. Il ferma la porte à clef, pour garder l'illusion d'être quelques minutes enfin libre.  
Sur la table, un petit mot avait été griffonné à la va-vite. L'écriture était ferme mais féminine :

_**« Bloc de sécurité EY-311. Cellule 9. Autorisation 28750. Jasba »**_

Il lut et relut plusieurs fois le petit bout de papier avant de pousser un puissant cri de victoire.

« _Merci, Superviseur_ » pensa-t-il, avant de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué, muni de l'autorisation informatique. Couloirs après couloirs, ascenseurs après ascenseurs, sas après sas, Drek progressa vers le cadeau que venait de lui faire Jasba. Il tapota sur un clavier lumineux le code d'accès et attendit. La lumière rouge au-dessus de la porte clignota et devint verte. Le panneau métallique coulissa. Drek inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
Son costume brillait, il était magnifique.  
Il entra dans la cellule.

_- Bonjour, Elna !_

Attachée pieds et poings liés, elle lui jeta un regard de pure terreur.

_- Je me suis dit... une petite discussion entre vieilles connaissances !_

La porte métallique se referma sur elle-même, étouffant le cri d'horreur de la jeune rebelle...

**A suivre…**


	6. Chantage

**Chapitre 1. Tractations sur Kamino**

L'oiseau métallique émergea du néant, déchirant le mince voile qui séparait l'univers réel de l'univers parallèle. Ses trois ailes déployées, la navette impériale de classe Lambda achevait son dernier bond dans l'hyperespace.

Appareillant de Coruscant pour Corellia, elle avait emprunté la célèbre voie commerciale Corellienne qui desservait les planètes de Neimodia, Talus et Tralus. La navette avait ensuite navigué sur la Passe Corellienne, route fréquentée et relativement sûre en raison des nombreuses bornes hyper spatiales qui jalonnaient le parcours en direction de Kamino. Cette route avait grandement aidé les lointaines planètes de Druckenwell, Tatooine ou Génonosis à maintenir un semblant d'économie. Cependant, la durée du trajet des mondes du noyau vers ces planètes, une vingtaine de jours pour un vaisseau équipé d'un hyper propulseur de classe I, garantissait une grande autonomie dont profitait de grands seigneurs du crime tel Jabba-le-Hutt, main dans la main avec les autorités locales impériales.

Tous feux de position allumés, la navette entamait sa lente descente atmosphérique vers la surface de Kamino. Malgré son puissant éclairage, la lourde chape de nuages qui ceinturait la planète réduisait la visibilité à zéro. Le pilote manoeuvrait à l'aveuglette et avait activé son détecteur de collision. Toutefois, le trafic aérien Kaminien était pratiquement inexistant et les risques minimes. Les particularités géophysiques de la planète faisaient qu'il régnait en permanence des conditions détestables : pluies, brouillards, orages et nuages. Une autre particularité voulait que la surface de la planète soit entièrement recouverte d'eau.

Une étendue immense, démesurée, ondulée par le vent et irisée par les éclairs. Une mer infinie, éternelle, pailletée par les gouttes de pluie et parcourue d'étranges arabesques. Les Kaminiens avaient vu le jour près de cette eau bleue et profonde, en subissant tempêtes et caprices météorologiques. Suite à une montée constante et inexorable du niveau des eaux sur leur planète, les Kaminiens furent obligés de s'adapter ou disparaître. Leur culture migra lentement de la terre ferme vers le milieu aqueux. Elle grandit, prospéra et domina la planète. Leur technologie devenue presque sans limites, ce peuple fier et libéré de ses attaches terrestres construisit d'immenses cités sur les eaux, bravant les conditions climatiques et domptant la nature. Mais il y a un pas que ce peuple aquatique ne franchit jamais... car nanti de sa technologie avancée, la conquête de l'univers s'offrait à lui. Soit par manque d'ambition, soit parce que la gestion de leur planète leur suffisait amplement, le peuple Kaminien ne fut jamais un peuple conquérant et laissa aux autres races les avantages et les inconvénients d'une expansion rapide et incontrôlée. Ailleurs, loin, très loin de cette planète, à des parsecs à l'autre bout de la galaxie, la race des sages Calamariens pensait de même.

La navette arriva en vue de la principale cité de Kamino : Tipoca City. L'architecture typique sauta aux yeux de l'officier Drek : les lignes étaient courbes, les traits épurés, les surfaces lisses. De grands dômes métalliques couvraient les bâtiments, surmontés d'un enchevêtrement de tubules et d'antennes. Ce que les Kaminiens avaient construit sur la surface des eaux était purement unique dans la galaxie. En s'approchant plus près de la cité, Drek aperçut une créature étrange jaillir des flots, montée par une sorte d'humanoïde à la peau bleuté. Cet animal représentait aux yeux des visiteurs tout le contraste de la culture Kaminienne. Hybride entre un animal marin et un oiseau, il était dompté et utilisé depuis des millénaires comme moyen de transport. La plupart des Kaminiens préférait ce mode de déplacement aux transports mécaniques et le va-et-vient incessant de ces surprenantes bestioles était fréquent entre les cités sous-marines et la surface, ainsi que dans le ciel orageux.

Les ailes de la navette se replièrent majestueusement alors que le cockpit se verrouillait en position horizontale, comme un oiseau relève sa tête. Lentement, les trains d'atterrissage sortirent de leurs emplacements et entrèrent en contact avec la plate-forme, amortissant le poids imposant de la navette grâce à des pistons hydrauliques dernière génération. Pendant quelques secondes, le décor s'immobilisa sous la pluie battante. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre et la passerelle située sous le cockpit se déplia vers le sol. Deux silhouettes en descendirent et se mirent à discuter.

_- Kamino_, fit Drek.  
_- Une bien étrange planète_, répondit le pilote.  
_- Voici mes consignes. Dégourdissez-vous les jambes si besoin, mais restez à proximité du vaisseau. Il devra être prêt pour un décollage d'urgence._  
Le pilote acquiesça.  
_- Vous craignez quelque chose, officier ?_  
_- Mm… je ne sais pas…_  
Drek sourit légèrement avant de continuer.  
_- ... mais je préfère rester prudent. Les Kaminiens ne sont pas nos ennemis, mais nous nous trouvons tellement loin de la juridiction Impériale !_  
_- La prudence est de mise. J'espère que vos affaires ne s'éterniseront pas, officier._  
_- Combien de fois ai-je vu des hommes payer de leur vie une simple négligence ? Un détail qui leur semblait tellement futile qu'il leur est tout simplement sorti de l'esprit ! Faites attention à vous, pilote._

Le pilote ne trouva rien à redire. Comme il pleuvait à bâtons rompus, il salua Drek en le quittant et remonta hâtivement à bord de la navette impériale. L'officier resta quelques secondes au bas de la passerelle, semblant méditer. Puis il entreprit de gagner le sas d'accès de la plate-forme d'un pas soutenu. Il ne s'était pas protégé avec un quelconque imperméable, trouvant que cela aurait déshonoré son uniforme. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur son uniforme mais il restait stoïque. Ce n'était que de l'eau après tout. Avec un certain soulagement, il atteignit la porte vitrée, qui coulissa sans un bruit à son approche.

_- Bienvenue, officier. Je suis le chef du protocole. Nous vous attendions._  
Drek sourit.  
_- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Taun We_.

La Kaminienne était grande, à l'instar de toute la population. Du haut de ses deux mètres et quelques, elle dominait entièrement l'officier. Sa peau était bleue, pâle et luisante. Ses yeux brillaient d'un noir doux et avenant. Son long cou était drapé dans une broderie jaune et sang qui lui descendait le long du dos. Taun We arborait un ensemble diplomatique de couleur nuit et or, une longue robe étroite et fendue enserrait ses fines jambes, formant une courte traîne quand elle se déplaçait.

_- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire devant le Premier ministre de Kamino_.

Ce que les Kaminiens ne pouvaient concevoir au-dehors, le soleil, ils le reconstituaient à l'intérieur : les couloirs étaient immenses et puissamment éclairés. La luminosité était si forte et contrastait tellement avec l'ambiance sombre de l'extérieur qu'elle obligeait Drek à ciller des yeux.

_- C'est la première fois que vous visitez notre planète, Drek._  
_- Oui_, avoua-t-il_. Je n'ai guère de temps à consacrer aux voyages.  
- Je comprends. Que pensez-vous de ce que vous voyez ?_  
Drek réfléchit un court instant.  
_- Tout est contraste sur Kamino. L'eau et l'air, la lumière et l'obscurité, la technologie et les traditions. Votre planète est une des plus fascinantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Taun We.  
- Merci, officier._

Taun We marchait avec grâce et souplesse. A coté, Drek passait pour un Gamorréen à la démarche lourdaude. Ils arrivèrent devant une vaste porte aux armoiries de Kamino qui coulissa lentement sur son rail magnétique. Une vaste pièce se dévoila aux yeux de Drek. Elle allait de concert avec l'architecture : éclairée, épurée et vide. A son approche, le ministre se leva du seul siège qui semblait présent dans la pièce et le salua.

_- Honoré de votre visite, officier. Je suis Lama Su, premier ministre de Kamino._  
Drek le salua en retour, même si son grade d'officier le dispensait bien d'une telle formule d'obligeance et d'affabilité.  
_- Prenez place, je vous en prie._  
Un siège descendit du plafond et Taun We l'invita à s'y asseoir.  
_- Nous avons appris pour votre défaite près de Yavin. Nous avons été plus que surpris par la destruction de votre si puissante station de combat, _annonça le ministre.

Une première attaque ! pensa Drek. Dans le cadre de futures négociations, Lama Su ne voilait même pas ses pensées, mettant en garde l'Empire qu'il n'était plus aussi puissant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. C'était s'essayer à un jeu dangereux pour le Kaminien… surtout en présence de l'officier.

_- Comme le dit si bien le dicton, nous avons perdu une bataille, pas la guerre. Vous constaterez d'ailleurs la toute puissance de notre armée si, un jour, l'Empire décidait de s'emparer de vos richesses technologiques._

Non, Drek n'allait pas se laisser faire dans ce duel de sous-entendus. Maintenant, Lama Su était prévenu : qu'il arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui.

_- Hum... oui, bien sûr._  
Le Kaminien se racla la gorge et reprit.  
_- Cependant, nous allons tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis ici dans ce seul et unique but, Lama Su_.

Kamino était bien trop éloignée des mondes du noyau pour générer une quelconque attirance. Même ses trésors de connaissance génétique n'auraient pas suffit à intéresser l'Empire. De plus, les Kaminiens veillaient à maintenir une neutralité teintée d'obédience pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes.

_- Bien, bien... je crois me rappeler que dans le passé, nous avions eu affaire à l'Ancienne République pour lui procurer une armée. Armée qui s'est peu à peu portée garante de l'Ordre Nouveau et nous en sommes fiers. L'empereur voudrait-il que nous lui procurions une nouvelle armée ?_

Lama Su était aussi grand que son assistante Taun We. Chez les Kaminiens, la taille n'était plus un sujet de différence depuis qu'elle était contrôlée et imposée génétiquement. Comme tous ses pairs, le Premier ministre avait un teint de peau bleuté qui tirait vers le clair, un long cou gracieux et de grands yeux noirs et profonds qui mettaient mal à l'aise les visiteurs peu habitués.

_- Il a de plus grands projets pour vos ingénieurs en génétique, Lama Su.  
- De... plus grands projets ?_ fit le ministre, soudain intéressé.  
_- Par le passé, votre... notre armée de clones était volontairement "bridée" pour la rendre docile et obéissante. Chaque clone était cependant doué de créativité et d'initiative, ai-je raison ?  
- Oui.  
- Les clones disposaient-ils des mêmes capacités mentales que leur original ?_ questionna Drek.  
_- Oui et non_, souffla le ministre.  
_- Soyez plus clair, Lama Su.  
- La prédisposition génétique est une chose complexe, officier.  
- Ne jouez pas avec moi, Lama Su et expliquez-moi !_  
_- En ce qui concerne l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs n'ont pas jugé nécessaires de traquer les longues et fastidieuses séquences génétiques de prédisposition de l'individu original. En revanche, nous avons amplifié certaines aptitudes naturelles pour rendre chaque clone apte à l'emploi de soldat, comme exigé par le commanditaire. Les clones n'ont donc pas été dotés à l'identique des mêmes capacités mentales._  
- _Mais je crois comprendre que c'est possible_, insista Drek.  
-_ Théoriquement, c'est possible. Rien n'empêche notre technologie de concevoir une reproduction à l'identique. Dans le passé, nous avons crée pour le chasseur de primes Jango Fett un clone quasi fidèle. Mais le travail de nos ordinateurs s'en trouve multiplié. Les délais de séquençages et de repérages des prédispositions génétiques sont énormes, je crains..._  
- _L'Empire vous octroiera une prime supplémentaire, Lama Su. Il mettra à votre disposition les meilleurs supercalculateurs de la galaxie. _  
Les yeux du Premier ministre brillèrent de convoitise.  
_- En effet. Dans ce cas là, tout devient possible, officier.  
- Parlez-moi de la période de gestation et de développement.  
- Hum... la gestation accélérée est de deux mois. Mais le développement dure plusieurs années, c'est la plus longue période, pendant laquelle il faut surveiller les clones, les dresser mentalement, physiquement et tout faire pour qu'ils atteignent rapidement leur maturité psychologique.  
- Combien, Lama Su ?  
- Une dizaine d'année, tout au plus,_ hésita le ministre.  
- _Trop long pour l'Empereur_, rétorqua Drek.  
- _Je vous assure qu'il nous est impossible de faire autrement et...  
- Dans ce cas là, je vous ai dérangé pour rien, Lama Su._  
L'officier se leva, faisant mine de rassembler ses affaires.  
_- Non, attendez !_  
Lama Su regarda de droite à gauche, embarrassé. Il essaya de chercher un encouragement dans le regard de Taun We mais n'y trouva qu'une froideur polie.  
- _Il est possible d'écourter ce délai, mais là encore, rien n'est vérifié.  
- Vous m'intéressez.  
- Suite à la commande concernant l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux se sont penchés sur le moyen d'optimiser la production et les délais de disponibilité._  
_- Et ?  
- Et ils ont mis au point un fragment de code génétique qui accélère la croissance des cellules. En quelques mois, nous pouvions théoriquement obtenir des clones adultes et viables. Mais comprenez-moi bien, c'est très dangereux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas certains de pouvoir veiller à la bonne maturité du clone. A cette vitesse, toutes les subtilités de conditionnement mental sont mises à l'épreuve. Enfin, une croissance accélérée induit un vieillissement prématuré du clone. Vous saisissez ?  
- Aucune importance._

Drek réfléchit quelques secondes. Lama Su continua.

- _Nos casques d'apprentissage traditionnels sont pourvus d'amplificateurs de réceptivité mentale et de synchronisateurs de biorythme qui modulent les fréquences cérébrales du clone. De longues années d'expérimentations ont étalonné au mieux ces appareils complexes. Toute une vie de travail pour certains de nos ingénieurs, en particulier notre estimée Ko Sai. Ce que vous nous demandez…_

L'empereur voulait rapidement des résultats, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. C'était une bonne chose que les Kaminiens se soient penchés sur un développement accéléré du procédé clonique. L'officier reconnu bien là des pratiques commerciales séculaires. Devant Drek, le Premier ministre se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise et s'agitait sur son siège, nerveusement.

_- Je comprends vos hésitations, Lama Su. En temps normal, nous vous aurions laissé du temps. La perte de l'Etoile noire vient de priver l'empire de centaines d'officiers talentueux. Les Académies impériales sont en phase de recrutement intensive, mais nous ne pouvons forcer le destin. Des officiers exceptionnels, par leur aptitude à commander, leur intelligence sur aiguisée et leur dévouement sans bornes, sont perdus pour l'empire... perdus sans votre aide. _

Le premier ministre acquiesça en silence.  
_- Excusez-moi, officier. Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?  
- J'attends_, déclara Drek.  
- _J'aurais aimé savoir si Bevel est mort sur sa station de combat.  
- Bevel... Lemelisk ?  
- Oui, lui-même. J'ai eu l'honneur de le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises et j'ai cru déceler en lui un grand talent, une grande honnêteté.  
- Bevel n'était pas sur l'étoile noire quand elle a explosé.  
- C'est une bonne chose. Bevel est un scientifique brillant._  
Drek hocha la tête, conscient que la conversation prenait une tournure nettement amicale.  
_- Et un Impérial convaincu, ne l'oubliez pas.  
- Bien sur, bien sur._  
- _Pendant que nous y sommes, Lama Su, j'aimerai avoir vos lumières sur un autre détail concernant les clones.  
- Je vous écoute, officier._  
_- Existe-t-il une possibilité scientifique, même infime, pour qu'un clone récupère la mémoire résiduelle de l'original ? Ce qui en ferait un double parfait... Des rumeurs courent et l'Empereur exige une réponse de spécialiste._  
Les yeux du Premier ministre Kaminien se froncèrent. Ce qu'avait dit Drek ne lui plaisait visiblement pas et c'est avec une voix froide qu'il répondit.  
_- Nous sommes des généticiens, officier. Brillants, mais généticiens avant tout. Notre ambition n'est pas de supplanter le créateur, comprenez-le bien. La mort est quelque chose d'irréversible et nous ne prendrons jamais le risque de jouer avec. Pour répondre à votre question, les Kaminiens sont convaincus qu'une telle chose est impossible. Un être est unique, par sa mentalité, sa mémoire, sa façon d'être. Ces spécificités sont issues de son phénotype et ne sont en aucune façon inscrites dans son génotype. Penser qu'une sorte de mémoire résiduelle se transmet par les gênes représente une aberration mentale pour chaque Kaminien qui se respecte._  
_- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ministre. Comprenez que l'Empire a besoin de ces renseignements dans le cadre d'une future collaboration. L'intérêt de l'Empire n'est pas seul en jeu, ne le perdez pas de vue... le vôtre aussi.  
- Je comprends.  
- Abordons un dernier problème, Lama Su, qui n'en est peut être pas un pour votre technologie, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je suis tout ouïe.  
- Avez vous déjà tenté de modifier la structure génétique d'un individu vivant ? Je veux dire : quelle formidable bravade nous ferions à la nature si nous pouvions transformer les êtres qu'elle a fait naître emprunts de défauts ! Imaginez..._  
Le ministre Kaminien esquissa un sourire.  
_- Aussi avancées que sont nos connaissances, officier, elles ne nous permettent pas de réaliser un projet aussi ambitieux... pas encore.  
- Fossé technologique ?_ fit Drek, déçu.  
- _Oui et non_, répondit le ministre, pensif. La nature a crée de puissants garde-fous pour empêcher que des êtres évolués ne puissent jouer avec.  
- _C'est à dire ?_  
Lama Su chercha ses mots. Il n'avait que trop titiller un officier de l'Empire... qui plus est un officier de l'Ubiqtorat. Le temps était à l'apaisement… pour le bien de son peuple.  
_- Nous avions pourtant réuni toutes les connaissances de notre race en matière de génétique. C'est rempli d'enthousiasme que notre projet vit le jour. Nos meilleurs scientifiques s'attelèrent à la tâche et nous ne doutions plus de notre réussite. Mais c'était sans compter la terrible résistance de la nature. De nombreux animaux furent modifiés puis moururent dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais leur structure génétique ne nous permettait pas de conclure définitivement. Dans notre arrogance, nous avons décidé de modifier des Kaminiens. Il y a des nuits, officier, où je peux encore entendre leurs hurlements de souffrance._  
_- Pourquoi cet échec ?  
- Techniquement, la modification génétique d'une cellule adulte engendre un virus, soit mortel soit mutagène, qui la détruit ou la transforme, avant de se propager dans l'organisme entier. Nous pensions contourner le problème en créant une enzyme qui bloquerait le virus à sa source, mais dans ce cas, c'est l'enzyme même qui mutait et perforait le cytoplasme de la cellule, avant de se multiplier et d'attaquer tout l'organisme. Nous avons pensé que c'est dans nos lignes de codes génétiques que se nichait l'erreur, mais nous nous trompions. Après un dernier essai en transformant le codage pour qu'il aide l'organisme à créer de lui-même un contre poison, force fut de constater que la nature trouvait toujours un moyen pour lutter contre le changement. Les monstruosités génétiques que nous avons obtenues en témoignent.  
- Ah... et qu'en avez vous fait ?_ interrogea Drek, mû par une curiosité morbide.  
_- Nous ne pouvions les tuer, même pour abréger leur souffrance... c'était... ce sont toujours nos frères, officier. Nous avons isolé une section pour qu'ils puissent achever leur terrible vie en paix. La société Kaminienne leur est reconnaissante. Le dossier est désormais clos, nos connaissances scientifiques sont insuffisantes. Il faudra des dizaines d'années, voir des centaines, pour que nous triomphions une fois pour toute de la nature. A la seule condition que notre peuple réussisse à surmonter son propre traumatisme_.  
- _Vous les avez parqué comme des pestiférés_, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Drek.  
_- Que vouliez-vous que nous fassions, officier ?_ s'emporta Lama Su_. Leur permettre de déambuler dans les cités comme n'importe quel quidam pour qu'ils contribuent au traumatisme de la population ? Cette décision a été prise en conseil restreint et c'est la seule décision qui nous semblait et nous semble toujours la meilleure !_  
_- Calmez-vous, Lama Su. Je respecte votre choix._

Une agitation se fit derrière Drek : Taun We éclata en sanglots. L'officier fut surpris, il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que les Kaminiens étaient capables de pleurer. Le Premier ministre se leva brusquement de son siège, les bras tendus vers son assistante.

_- Taun We ! Je suis désolé... mais l'officier avait abordé le sujet !_

Taun We s'écroula sur le sol, ses longs bras fins lui protégeant la tête. Elle sanglotait comme si son coeur venait de se déchirer. Drek eut de la peine pour elle, sans comprendre le pourquoi de sa souffrance. Il observa la scène avec intérêt.

- _Taun We !_ souffla Lama Su en s'approchant.  
_- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, Lama Su !_ hurla l'assistante.  
Le premier ministre hésita quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir.  
_- Ce n'est pas notre faute, Taun We, je vous en supplie, calmez-vous !  
- Vous vous croyiez supérieurs ? Vous n'êtes que des monstres, tous ! Je vous hais !_

Lama Su s'avança, dans le but évident de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais la Kaminienne fut plus prompte. Elle se releva, le visage souillé et humide. L'officier remarqua alors que ses larmes ressemblaient étrangement aux larmes humaines. Taun We le dévisagea. Ses grands yeux étaient emprunts d'une douleur infinie et Drek sentit son coeur battre violemment.

_- Ne faites plus un seul pas vers moi !_  
Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme et glaciale. Nul doute que si Lama Su s'était approché à ce moment, Taun We lui aurait sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors, comme le dit l'expression. Mais le ministre n'esquissa aucun geste. Son assistante détourna la tête, essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore sous ses yeux, et s'enfuit de la salle en courant. Drek fut encore une fois surpris, les Kaminiens étaient tellement calmes, leurs démarches si gracieuses, il ne pouvait les imaginer en train de courir. La preuve était : il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Lama Su avait le visage décomposé. La scène se figea pendant de longues minutes et Drek respecta le silence du Premier ministre. En fin de compte, celui-ci se rassit et invita l'officier à en faire autant, fermant les yeux et joignant ses doigts en signe de méditation. Drek n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

_- Le frère de Taun We était l'un des Kaminiens à s'être porté volontaire pour cette expérience de modification génétique...  
- Je peux comprendre sa réaction et je suis désolé d'avoir amorcé le sujet, vraiment.  
- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, officier.  
- Son frère...  
- C'est plus un monstre qu'un Kaminien, maintenant._  
La voix du ministre était emprunt d'une grande tristesse.  
_- Nous nous sommes toujours opposés à ce que Taun We revoie son frère. Le choc serait trop grand pour elle. Ce n'est plus le même, physiquement et mentalement. Le virus mutagène l'a littéralement transformé. C'est... horrible._  
Drek ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer l'horreur d'un tel échec. Stupides et arrogants Kaminiens… mais ce n'était pas son problème.  
_- Je vais prendre congé, _fit Drek_. Il est inutile de continuer la conversation dans l'état actuel des choses. Je vous laisse à vos tourments.  
- Un de mes fidèles vous conduira dans vos quartiers. Votre voyage était long et fatigant. Nous nous reverrons demain. Au revoir, officier_.  
Drek exécuta le même signe de tête, alors qu'il rencontrait le Premier ministre pour la première fois et prit congé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa chambre ou plutôt sa suite, située dans une tour qui dominait la cité. Les Kaminiens avaient une belle idée de l'accueil. Le lit était grand, conçu pour un humain et drapé d'un tissu fin et soyeux de couleur bleu. Une table faite dans un matériau qui ressemblait à du verre et du plastique à la fois, ornait le centre de la suite. Plusieurs chaises du même matériau l'entouraient. En plusieurs endroits, des fauteuils du plus grand confort attendaient qu'on veuille bien les essayer. Le sol beige était moquetté et les murs capitonnés absorbaient tous les bruits. Mais Drek n'y prêtait aucune attention, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Taun We. Il marcha de long en large dans la pièce, comme un fauve en cage. Taun We... que ressentirait-il au plus profond de lui si un membre de sa famille partageait le même sort que l'infortuné frère de Taun We ? Une haine immense, mêlée d'un désespoir sans bornes, une douleur sourde et profonde qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Soudain, l'officier su ce qu'il voulait : retrouver Taun We. Il enclencha un intercom et se renseigna pour savoir ou il pouvait trouver l'assistante du Premier ministre. Pour son malheur, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. L'officier quitta sa suite et déambula dans la cité, cherchant les endroits discrets et calmes ou un être débordant de douleur pouvait déverser son trop plein de larmes sans remords. C'est quand il aperçut des enfants Kaminiens jouer sous la pluie battante qu'il eut l'intuition de chercher à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour lui, les coursives extérieures étaient rares, outre les plates formes d'atterrissage. Il retrouva vite Taun We, sur une sorte de promontoire qui dominait la navette avec laquelle il était venu sur Kamino.

_- Taun We..._  
Elle ne se retourna même pas, ayant reconnu le timbre de voix de Drek.  
_- Je n'ai besoin de personne, officier.  
- Je le sais, vous êtes courageuse. Appelez-moi Drek...  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Drek. Gardez-la pour vous et pour ceux qui en ont besoin. C'est Lama Su qui vous a demandé de venir ?  
- Personne ne me dicte ma propre conduite, Taun We. J'espérais être d'un quelconque soutien. Votre douleur me touche, Taun We.  
- C'est gentil, Drek.  
- Traduction : je peux rester ?  
- Oui... si vous voulez.  
- Alors je reste avec vous.  
- Dites-moi, je m'imaginai les officiers de l'Empire froids et dénués de sentiments. Vous êtes différents des autres, Drek._  
L'officier sourit.  
_- Je ne suis pas un monstre sans pitié, voulez-vous dire ?  
- Je ne voulais pas dire ça !_  
Drek s'assit à coté de Taun We. La pluie tombante salissait son bel uniforme et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Il n'avait plus fière allure, mais il s'en moquait. Ce qui l'importunait n'importunait pas les Kaminiens, visiblement. Drek pensa que c'était tout à fait normal pour un peuple qui venait du fond des mers et pour qui l'eau représentait la vie. Masquant sa gêne, l'officier continua de parler.  
_- Vous aimiez votre frère..._  
Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.  
_- Bien sur. C'était plus qu'un frère pour moi. Avec le temps, nous étions devenus plus que des amis. Nous étions l'un pour l'autre le confident idéal...  
- Je suis tellement désolé.  
- Ne le soyez pas, Drek. La faute repose sur les quelques scientifiques responsables de cette horreur... et sur Lama Su.  
- Il a entériné la poursuite de l'expérience sur les Kaminiens, je suppose.  
- Oui.  
- Votre frère est mort, Taun We. Ce virus mutagène l'a tué et l'a transformé en quelque chose d'autre qui n'est plus votre frère. C'est dur à accepter, je sais, mais il faut que vous fassiez le deuil de votre frère... maintenant._  
La plaie était encore vive, il le savait. Avec le temps, elle se refermerait comme toutes les blessures. Touchée par le souvenir de son frère, Taun We éclata encore une fois en sanglots. Mais cette fois, Drek comptait bien la réconforter. Assis, la Kaminienne était légèrement plus grande que l'officier, mais sans démesure. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et, sous la pluie quasi éternelle de Kamino, il tenta d'atténuer sa terrible douleur...

Taun We était une jolie fille, non seulement pour les critères Kaminiens mais pour l'officier Drek aussi. Malgré la grande différence entre les deux races, il se sentait étrangement attiré par l'assistante du ministre. Il avait passé la nuit suivante à penser à elle. Le lendemain, très tôt, il quitta ses quartiers pour espérer rencontrer la Kaminienne à nouveau. Il n'eut même pas à chercher et la retrouva au même endroit que la veille. Il pleuvait encore, ce qui n'était pas chose rare sur cette planète au climat déplorable. Taun We avait la peau douce, étrangement brillante sous la pluie. Le bleu de sa peau s'irisait sous la lumière des éclairs. Drek était hypnotisé par les grands yeux noirs et expressifs de la Kaminienne. Ils étaient si vivants, si profonds... si beaux aussi, il était forcé de le constater. Les yeux de Taun We reflétaient son âme. Ils restèrent quelque temps à contempler les immenses vagues qui se jetaient aux pieds de la cité, comme d'innombrables monstres qui rugissaient de ne pouvoir l'engloutir sous leur fureur. Sans qu'il fût nécessaire à Drek de faire autre chose, elle se sentit très vite en confiance. Taun We se confia à lui et ils parlèrent longtemps.

_- Vous êtes très jolie, Taun We_.  
L'officier était sincère.  
_- C'est gentil, _dit-elle en riant_. Vous n'êtes pas exigeant, je suis tellement différente de vous, Drek !  
- L'apparence ne signifie rien. Nous le savons tous les deux.  
- Je croyais que l'Empire considérait tous les non humains comme des êtres inférieurs, officier. Je me trompe, peut-être ?_  
Drek se tu un moment, ne sachant à l'évidence quoi répondre.  
_- Vous marquez un point, avoua Drek.  
- Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, je le sais. Vous êtes différent_.

Il soupira et détourna son regard des yeux de la Kaminienne. Elle disait vrai. Apparemment, elle en savait plus sur l'Empire que lui sur Kamino. Drek pensa avec regret qu'elle aurait fait un très bon agent de l'Ubiqtorat. Mieux connaître ses ennemis pour mieux les combattre, la doctrine éternelle. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne brise le silence magique qui s'était installé. Il était temps pour l'officier de prendre congé. Lama Su lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la matinée pour finaliser les tractations entre l'Empire et Kamino. Drek se força mentalement à laisser ses sentiments personnels de coté pour se concentrer sur la réussite de sa mission. L'Empereur avait les yeux sur lui. Il se leva.

_- Drek..._  
Etirant son bras long et fin, elle n'eut aucun mal pour saisir la main de l'officier qui commençait à s'éloigner.  
_- Merci, souffla-t-elle._  
Drek fut ému. Sa main trembla un fugitif instant dans celle de Taun We. Puis il se ressaisit et gagna l'intérieur de la cité, sans se retourner. Sur son passage, quelques Kaminiens se retournèrent, trouvant incongru qu'un officier de l'Empire puisse se promener dans une tenue si sale. Mais Drek n'avait que du mépris pour eux. Avant de rejoindre Lama Su, il fit un détour par la navette de classe Lambda et prit des nouvelles de son pilote. Il fut heureux d'avoir prévu des uniformes de rechange et quitta ses vêtements sales et humides. Quand il déambula à nouveau dans les couloirs de la cité, ses habitants se retournèrent encore, mais plus pour la même raison : Drek resplendissait.

_- Voilà notre offre et ce que nous en demandons._  
L'officier tendit au Premier ministre un dossier au sceau de l'Empereur, qui avait la décence d'être rédigé en Basic et dans la langue maternelle du Kaminien. Celui-ci sourit.  
_- Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour analyser votre offre_, demanda-t-il. _Cependant, soyez déjà certain que le coût d'une telle opération dépassera vos prévisions les plus ambitieuses_.  
_- Vous serez surpris de constater à quel point l'Empire se porte bien, alors_.  
De ses longs doigts, Lama Su feuilleta les quelques pages du dossier pendant que Drek finissait d'inspecter l'architecture de la pièce. Quelques minutes après, il observa attentivement le visage de son interlocuteur et ne fut pas surpris d'y lire de la surprise.  
_- Alors, ministre ?  
- Je… et bien… apparemment je m'étais trompé_, constata-t-il. _L'Empire est bien plus riche qu'il ne l'était à la mort de l'ancienne République.  
- La réponse financière vous convient-elle ?  
- Amplement. Il y a de quoi rajeunir notre parc informatique et génétique, motiver nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux et fédérer notre peuple derrière votre projet._  
_- J'en suis ravi.  
- Je lis avec surprise dans votre dossier des noms comme Tarquin, Bast… Je me doute de l'utilisation que vous ferez de ces clones, officier. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que de miser sur la qualité de vos officiers. Très judicieux. Très judicieux aussi le fait d'avoir à leur insu prélevé quelques-unes de leurs cellules.  
- Ceci ne vous regarde pas, Lama Su. Poursuivons : nous sommes donc d'accord sur la vitesse de maturation des clones ?_  
_- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour respecter le nouveau délai. Mais vous porterez la responsabilité de l'éventuelle instabilité et du rapide vieillissement de vos clones, officiers. Ceci est donc réglé pour moi.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lama Su, nous sommes confiants dans les prouesses techniques de votre peuple.  
- Merci_, répondit-il en abaissant sa tête.  
_- Une dernière chose, ne tentez plus d'expériences sur votre peuple comme vous l'avez fait par le passé. Par égard pour votre assistante et pour votre propre fierté._  
_- Ne nous donnez pas d'ordres, officier. Nous savons ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Et nous ferons toujours selon notre volonté._

Drek remit une dernière fois les choses en place. Il se leva brusquement et pointa un doigt vers le ministre en guise d'avertissement. Sa voix devint aussi dure que le plus dur des aciers de Géonosis et aussi froide que la plus froide des banquises gelées de Hoth.

_- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas bien appréhendé la situation, Lama Su. Il me suffit d'un seul claquement de doigt, un seul petit rapport de quelques lignes vers ma hiérarchie, pour que l'Empire s'intéresse à votre planète et à vos connaissances génétiques. Même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, Kamino est loin d'être inaccessible pour une flotte entière équipée d'hyper propulseurs de classe I et de super lasers capables de réduire en cendre vos misérables défenses. Vous serez le témoin de la déchéance de votre peuple car il sera brisé, anéanti, soumis, torturé et réduit en esclavage. Enfin, l'Empire s'emparera de vos connaissances. Vous êtes assez sage pour éviter tout ceci, j'en suis convaincu, Lama Su, alors montrez-vous plus prudent à l'avenir et cessez de me provoquer._

Drek mentait.

Kamino était bien trop loin pour une si grande opération. L'armée aurait été obligée de prévoir un plan de soutien, de ravitaillement et de logistique qu'elle n'était plus en mesure d'assumer. De plus, l'Empereur n'aurait jamais accepté d'envoyer si loin ne serait-ce qu'un petit détachement de ses forces. Les temps se montraient trop incertains et l'empire disposait de biens d'autres ressources. Mais tout cela, Lama Su n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, pensa Drek.

_- Je m'excuse de mon comportement, officier.  
- La suite seulement nous le prouvera, Lama Su.  
- Dois-je lancer le programme génétique dès aujourd'hui ?  
- Ce serait pour le mieux, en effet._  
Le Premier ministre appuya sur un bouton situé sur l'accoudoir gauche de son siège.  
_- Convoquez immédiatement dans mon cabinet les chefs généticiens de toutes les sections._  
Une voix grésillante osa émettre un jugement.  
- _Beaucoup de responsables généticiens sont absents, ou occupés. Faut-il tous les convoquer ? Ils mettront plusieurs heures à venir et n'apprécieront pas..._  
_- Cela suffit ! Restez au poste qui est le votre et obéissez maintenant !_  
Drek regarda le ministre, une flamme d'amusement dans les yeux.  
_- Le respect aveugle de la hiérarchie n'est pas le point fort de votre peuple, n'est-ce pas, Lama Su ? Faites attention, c'est dangereux._  
_- Dangereux pour votre Empire, qui s'étend sur toute la galaxie et a pour ambition de la dominer. Pas pour les Kaminiens. Il y a longtemps que la conquête de l'univers n'est plus une priorité pour nous. C'est pourquoi notre peuple s'est spécialisé dans la génétique... et y a excellé, ce qui explique votre présence aujourd'hui.  
- Vos paroles sont empruntes de bon sens._  
Drek consulta le bracelet métallique qu'il portait sur son poignet gauche.  
_- L'argent sera donc viré sur vos comptes une fois mon rapport transmis. Je reviendrais dans le temps imparti pour récupérer les premiers clones. Personne ne doit être au courant de notre tractation commerciale. Si cela devait s'ébruiter, nos soupçons se porteraient très vite sur vous, Lama Su, avez-vous compris ?_  
_- Très bien. Si c'est pour les rebelles que vous vous inquiétez, soyez assuré de la discrétion de notre peuple, comme le passé vous l'a déjà montré.  
- Parfait._

Il pleuvait... était-il encore la peine de le préciser ? sur Kamino. Les feux de balises de la navette de transport Lambda venaient de s'allumer, suivis de peu par le doux ronflement des moteurs subluminiques. Personne n'assistait au départ de l'officier, comme personne n'avait assisté à son arrivée, d'ailleurs. A part une ravissante Kaminienne à la peau douce et aux grands yeux noirs.

_- J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, Taun We.  
- Dans quelques mois, Drek.  
- Quelque chose me dit que vous allez me manquer.  
- Vous m'oublierez, à mon avis.  
- Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le coeur humain.  
- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre_.  
Drek lui sourit.  
- Comment se dit-on au revoir sur Kamino ?  
_- Faisons plutôt ça à la manière humaine, vous risqueriez d'être déçu.  
- Approchez-vous, Taun We._  
Celle-ci s'approcha avec grâce et Drek lui fit un baiser sur la joue.  
_- Au revoir, officier.  
- A bientôt, charmante Kaminienne._

Il rejoignit la navette et ne se retourna pas. La passerelle se rétracta et rejoignit sa position initiale. Les feux de position clignotèrent et la navette s'éleva lentement vers le ciel ombragé. Ses deux ailes latérales se déplièrent pour lui permettre d'atteindre sa vitesse de croisière. Taun We se trouvait encore sur la baie d'atterrissage, seule, quand la navette s'arracha de l'orbite de Kamino. Les pensées de Drek se tournèrent vers l'Empereur et l'Ubiqtorat. Mentalement, il tenta de mettre au point l'ébauche du rapport qu'il allait transmettre à sa hiérarchie. Rapport très important pour l'empire et pour sa propre carrière. L'officier avait trouvé en Taun We un excellent moyen de surveiller le Premier ministre de Kamino. Au cas ou il aurait la mauvaise idée de jouer un tour aux impériaux, où même de jouer double jeu en offrant aux rebelles les mêmes services. Il fallait toujours se méfier, la terreur ne suffisait pas toujours. Taun We jouerait une excellente et involontaire espionne. La navette n'était toujours pas passée en hyperespace. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Drek s'en aperçut et décida d'aller aux nouvelles. Peut être qu'une avarie soudaine posait problème au pilote. La navette devrait peut-être retourner sur Kamino pour être vérifiée. L'officier sourit devant cette éventualité.

La porte du cockpit était verrouillée de l'intérieur.  
_- Pilote, que se passe-t-il ?_  
Devant l'absence d'une quelconque réponse, Drek tambourina sur la porte.  
_- Nom de... pilote ! Répondez !  
- Restez calme, officier, et tout ira bien._  
La voix était bien celle de son pilote, mais son intonation avait changé. Elle était devenue plus agressive et plus assurée.  
_- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas en route pour Coruscant ?  
- Coruscant est le dernier de vos soucis à présent, _ironisa l'autre  
Drek comprit aussitôt.  
- _Traître ! Vous êtes à la solde de la Rébellion ! Vous allez me livrer à eux !_  
_- Vous avez toujours été perspicace, officier. Asseyez-vous et attendez l'abordage du vaisseau rebelle, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous...  
- Pourriture de Républicain !_  
Drek sentit une vague de panique l'envahir et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture...

**Chapitre 2. L'invention de Marlek**

Rapidement et sans perdre de temps, Drek se dirigea vers la soute où il avait déposé son bagage. Après l'avoir fouillé avec un début de fébrilité, il attrapa le mystérieux bracelet. Il était un peu lourd et l'officier n'avait pas jugé utile de le mettre à son poignet. Il se remémora cette fameuse discussion avec son ami scientifique, quelques jours avant de partir en mission...

Marlek l'avait mandé dans son laboratoire et attentait avec impatience son arrivée. Il avait conçu un tout nouvel instrument spécialement pour la mission de son ami officier. Son laboratoire était situé dans les sous-sols de l'Ubiqtorat, évidemment. C'est là qu'il pouvait disposer de l'espace comme il l'entendait car il y en avait à foison. Il avait agencé plusieurs salles annexes et une grande, immense salle centrale où il menait ses expériences les plus importantes pour l'Empire. Il y régnait en permanence une odeur indéfinissable, celle de produits chimique mélangés avec des odeurs d'huiles. L'antre de Marlek recelait autant de trouvailles biochimiques que de mécaniques en tout genre : robots, engins, accessoires divers... une chambre de grand enfant !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Marlek dévoilait le curieux appareil.

_- A quoi sert cet objet étrange ?_ demanda l'officier.

Marlek lui sourit, hochant la tête avec un air condescendant. Décidément, pensa-t-il, tout ce qui ne touchait pas à l'art des belles paroles le laissait indifférent.

_- Attends, laisse-moi deviner... un piège à jeunes et jolies humaines ?  
- Tsss... c'est un émetteur d'urgence, assez spécial, je l'avoue.  
- En quoi est-il différent des autres ?  
- Il fonctionne dans l'espace.  
_  
Marlek avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Pour lui, c'était l'enfance même de l'art et il acceptait difficilement que les autres comprennent moins facilement. Il lui arrivait souvent de devoir répéter les choses, voir de les rendre plus simple, ce qui lui était insupportable car la science ne devait pas être simplifiée. Plus simple, moins efficace, c'était presque un blasphème. Les scientifiques étaient des incompris !

_- Dans l'espace ? Allons donc, Marlek, tu veux me faire croire que cette petite chose dispose de la puissance nécessaire pour envoyer des ondes à travers l'espace ?  
- Non, en plein espace, à part les moyens de communication traditionnels, on ne peut encore rien faire.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors cette petite chose s'utilise près d'une planète.  
- Pour attirer tous les Impériaux du secteur et dévoiler les plans de l'Empereur au grand jour ?  
- Sceptique, Drek, comme toujours, attends que je t'explique._

L'officier afficha une moue interrogative pendant qu'il tripotait l'objet en question, le soupesant et le retournant dans tous les sens, pour en saisir la signification cachée.

_- Tu n'imagines pas les heures que j'ai passé sur la conception de ce bidule. Au début, c'était relativement amusant. Mais le plus complexe fut de réduire un transducteur à annulation de masse. Imagine ! J'ai réussi grâce à un nouveau composé que j'ai mis dans la bobine de supraconducteurs..._

Drek cilla des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de les fermer d'un air dépité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer quelque chose à son vieil ami.

_- Je sais, tu ne comprends rien. Je vais faire plus simple, ça te va ?_

L'officier hocha la tête, conscient qu'il touchait là aux limites de ses connaissances. Mais aucune connaissance n'était parfaite et Drek avait des priorités, dans lesquelles ne se retrouvait ni l'électronique avancé ni la physique quantique. Plutôt les sciences humaines, études comportementales et histoire de la galaxie.

_- Comme je te disais, cet émetteur s'utilise aux environs d'une planète ou, note bien, d'une quelconque installation disposant d'une balise de communication faisant partie de la matrice à liaisons hyper spatiales de type S , en bref de l'ancien holoréseau de la république._

Drek rassembla ses maigres connaissances, mais il connaissait l'histoire de la défunte république. Il avait aussi longuement étudié la naissance et le développement de son archaïque réseau de communication.

_- Tu veux dire... ?  
- ... que cet émetteur envoie son signal de détresse directement au centre Ubiqtorateur le plus proche, en utilisant un code prioritaire et crypté et se servant des relais de communication les plus proches. Tu vois, il fallait y penser !_ s'exclama Marlek.  
_- Très ingénieux, ton bidule... c'est un concept purement Ubiqtorien ! Je ne pense pas avoir à m'en servir, cependant, mais je te remercie de penser à ma sécurité... avant de penser à une certaine cave !  
- J'espère aussi, mais je préfère être prudent. En ce qui concerne la cave, je poursuis mes expériences sur la synthèse de notre vin, mais c'est complexe. Il va me falloir des crédits supplémentaires pour quelques équipements dont je te passe la description, si tu peux t'en occuper.  
- Je contacterai les services financiers dès que je rentrerai de mission._

Marlek hésita avant de lâcher d'un air faussement désintéressé :

_- Et surtout… fais attention à toi.  
_

L'officier se retourna vers son ami et lui lança un large sourire moqueur.

_- Hé... _(il marqua une pause)_. C'est moi !_

Mais Marlek s'en était déjà retourné au monde qui était le sien, celui des formules scientifiques abstraites, des réactions chimiques imprévisibles et des bidouillages électromécaniques improbables. L'officier Drek contempla longuement le gadget de son ami et le mit négligemment dans sa poche…

**Chapitre 3. Ben Yardis**

Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en servir, pas dans ces circonstances !

L'officier alluma le transmetteur et y tapa une série incompréhensible de chiffres. Une petite diode rouge se mit à clignoter tandis que l'indicateur de transmission se remplissait. Tout d'un coup, Drek sentit une monté de puissance dans les moteurs de la navette : ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer en hyper espace. Et ce maudit émetteur qui n'émettait pas. Drek pesta tout haut. Soudain, les parois métalliques tremblèrent autour de lui de façon imperceptible. L'hyper propulsion venait d'être activée au grand dam de l'officier. Rempli d'espoir, il jeta un regard sur le bracelet : la diode était passée verte ! Enfin !

L'instant d'avant, la navette de classe Lambda dérivait dans le vide de l'espace, à quelques encablures de l'énigmatique planète Kamino. L'instant d'après, elle s'était évanouie, comme absorbée par un vortex invisible et affamé, vers une destination inconnue. Tout aussi invisible, une infime déformation moléculaire, le signal d'urgence émit par Drek, se propagea en quelques microsecondes vers la planète océan, où il fut capté par un récepteur Kaminien de grande puissance. Sans que l'opérateur s'en rende compte, c'était après tout le but cherché, l'onde coda un envoi de priorité principale et un émetteur quelque part sur la planète se déplaça de quelques millimètres, à l'insu de tous, pointant son dard électronique vers la planète des planètes, le Centre Impérial. Aussitôt, un flux invisible de tachions en sortit et se projeta à travers l'espace à une vitesse subliminale. Le courageux petit flux, inqualifiable et inquantifiable, traversa bien des périples, bravant des tempêtes électromagnétiques, transperçant des novas, des pulsars et autres joyeusetés avec la même efficacité. Un instant, il douta même de pouvoir accomplir sa mission car un puissant trou noir se dressait sur sa route. Il resta de marbre, malgré le chant des sirènes qui provenait du coeur du puit sans fond. La matière, l'antimatière et même la lumière tombaient sous son charme destructeur, plongeant dans l'abysse ultime, vers une destinée sombre et inconnue. Mais rien ne réussit à perturber notre rapide petit flux qui le traversa sans même s'en apercevoir. Quelques heures standards plus tard, fatigué, il atteignait le récepteur principal de l'Ubiqtorat sur Coruscant, une énorme parabole d'acier qui dressait sa masse au-dessus de la circulation dense des véhicules en tout genre. Le message transmis, notre petit flux s'éteignit, goûtant à un repos mérité et éternel...

Un bip retentit dans la petite pièce. L'agente préposée aux transmissions s'activa tout d'un coup. Elle se leva énergiquement de son petit bureau glacé pour se diriger à travers les immenses couloirs de l'Ubiqtorat, vers le bureau de l'acharnée et travailleuse Superviseur. L'agent, qui était une agente et dont les courbes étaient magnifiquement mises en valeur par son uniforme, tapa discrètement à la porte du bureau. Une voix féminine mais très autoritaire lui demanda de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Malgré l'heure tardive, la vue de Coruscant était toujours aussi surprenante, belle et grandiose. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et transmis oralement, toujours aussi efficacement, le message au Superviseur Jasba Ven. Puis elle tendit un petit morceau de papier crypté. Au fur et à mesure que la série de code se déchiffrait sous le regard du Superviseur, son visage se métamorphosait. Il devint triste et soucieux, prenant d'un coup plusieurs années. Jasba regarda dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence la préposée aux transmissions se permit d'intervenir.  
_- Voulez-vous autre chose ?  
- Non... merci... vous pouvez disposer._  
Elle salua réglementairement et sortit de la pièce. Le superviseur ne répondit même pas, trop préoccupée par l'événement. Tout d'un coup, elle décrocha le visiophone interne de l'Ubiqtorat, d'une étrange couleur violette et composa plusieurs numéros. Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps...

Ben Yardis était un tout jeune produit de l'Académie, où il avait obtenu une très bonne mention, ainsi que son grade tant convoité d'officier. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour Helena, sa défunte fiancée, morte il y a quelques années dans un terrible accident. Au fil du temps, Ben avait réussi à chasser de son esprit torturé les images de son bonheur disparu. Il se concentrait plus facilement sur son travail, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre plus sérieux et plus efficace sur les champs de bataille. Sorti de l'Académie, le jeune Ben Yardis avait incorporé le prestigieux Escadron Ender, suite à ses états de service. Formation d'élite utilisée dans le dénouement de situations critiques, bien équipée et recrutant la crème des officiers, l'Escadron Ender était connu à travers toute la galaxie, mais bien peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la couleur de leurs uniformes, tellement ses interventions restaient discrètes et efficaces. Ben y avait rapidement fait ses preuves et du jeune officier sortit de l'école, il était devenu un maillon important de l'Escadron. Ses conseils étaient reconnus et écoutés.  
Leur locaux se trouvaient sur Coruscant, du moins leur quartier général. Mais pour préserver l'anonymat de ses membres et la discrétion de ses opérations, leur QG arborait la façade d'une entreprise relativement peu connue et qui n'intéressait personne. Quiconque aurait fouillé un tant soit peu dans les dossiers et les comptes de l'entreprise se serait aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Pas d'activité visible, pas de transactions, pas de listing du personnel, jamais aucune lumière de l'extérieur, des recettes et des dépenses inexistantes... mais personne ne se souciait d'une entreprise comme celle-ci et c'était exactement l'effet escompté. De plus, aucun des soldats de l'Escadron ne devait être reconnu. Dès l'incorporation, les dossiers des candidats étaient tous effacés et remplacés par d'autres. Leurs vies étaient maintenant confidentielles et l'Empire pouvait en disposer comme bon lui semblait. Quand Ben pénétra la première fois dans les locaux, il fut agréablement surpris. Malgré les apparences, les locaux du QG étaient flambant neuf et techniquement très à la pointe du progrès.

Au milieu d'une matinée comme tant d'autres, Ben se trouvait en train de faire du sport dans la salle de musculation. Une condition physique rigoureuse leur était demandée pour mener à bien les missions parfois éprouvantes qu'ils avaient à accomplir. La journée était régulièrement divisée en trois parties : entraînement physique, cours et théorie, pratique et simulations. Les recrues n'avaient que peu de temps libre et même quand ils en disposaient, ils le mettaient à profit pour réviser et s'entraîner. Au bout de quelques mois d'un pareil rythme, il était courant que les jeunes recrues ne se reconnaissent plus dans un miroir ! Ben était en train de travailler sa vitesse de frappe sur une cible mobile quand une alarme discrète retentit dans le bâtiment. Il ne l'entendit pas de suite. C'est une petite lumière rouge clignotante qui attira son attention. La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître son ami Berek.

_- C'est l'alarme, Ben !_ claironna-t-il.

Ben acquiesça. Il désactiva le dispositif d'entraînement et essuya rapidement la sueur de son visage. Il enfila à la hâte son uniforme, un treillis facile à mettre et se lança en courant dans les couloirs. Il arriva en même temps que les autres en salle de briefing. La pièce était grande et confortable et une table imposante trônait en son milieu. Quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, un émetteur holographique projetait en son centre les informations importantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général Merlouif arriva. Le briefing pu alors commencer.

_- Bonjour à tous_, entama-t-il.

Sa voix était grave, bourrue et sa moustache frémissait quand il parlait.

_- Voici les faits. A dix heures et trente-trois minutes, heure locale, l'Ubiqtorat recevait un appel de secours de l'un de ses agents en mission. Le signal provenait de Kamino, dans la bordure extérieure. Selon toutes vraisemblances, l'Agent Drek Svar vient d'être capturé par les forces rebelles. Les agents de cet organisme sont remarquablement bien formés pour résister aux interrogatoires, mais ils ne peuvent pas éternellement cacher ce qu'ils savent. C'est là que nous intervenons. Des questions ?_  
_- L'Ubiqtorat ne possède-t-il pas sa propre force d'intervention ?_ fit remarquer une recrue.  
_- C'est exact. Ils sont aussi capables que nous pour le sauver des griffes ennemies. Mais Drek Svar possède une trop grande valeur aux yeux de l'alliance rebelle. En ce moment même, les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat sont espionnés, peut-être de l'intérieur et très certainement de l'extérieur. Dès que l'Oméga Force se mettra en branle, ces maudits mouchards avertiront leur contact et il sera certainement impossible de retrouver l'agent. Ils le changeront de planète et de système autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que nous perdions sa trace. L'Ubiqtorat jouera le mort pour tromper la vigilance ennemie, pendant que nous préparerons notre intervention._  
_- Comment avons-nous localisé sa trace ?_  
_- Nous avons donc contacté Kamino. Et nous avons obtenu une entière coopération de leur part. Ils nous ont fourni les renseignements de leurs radars. Nous avons ainsi obtenu l'heure de passage en hyperespace de la navette, et quelques indices quant aux destinations possibles._

Le général reprit son souffle et aiguisa sa fine moustache.

_- Les ordinateurs viennent de calculer les trajectoires possibles et leur durée. Ils les ont comparé aux registres d'arrivées des différentes planètes et il y a de fortes présomptions pour que l'agent soit détenu sur Tatooine. C'est une planète trop éloignée de la juridiction impériale pour que les rebelles se sentent inquiétés. Mais à la moindre alerte, ils n'hésiteront pas à se déplacer autant de fois que nécessaire. Il y a d'autres présomptions sur d'autres planètes, mais les ordinateurs ne leur ont accordé qu'un pourcentage de chance minime. Cependant, certains d'entre vous iront sur ces planètes pour préparer une éventuelle intervention. Le gros de l'Escadron Ender se rendra sur Tatooine, nous n'avons pas alerté la garnison locale pour ne pas alerter les rebelles. Certains de nos agents sont déjà en place sur la planète et entament les premières investigations dans la plus extrême discrétion. Nous allons mettre à profit notre avantage, soldats !_

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se détacha, sortant de l'obscurité.

_- Prenez place parmi nous, Lieutenant Emon Kalem._

Le général se tourna vers les membres de l'Escadron Ender.

_- Je vous présente le directeur de la célèbre force Oméga, de l'Ubiqtorat. Sur demande de leur part, nous avons accepté qu'il participe activement à la préparation et au déroulement de notre intervention. Je suis certain que ses conseils nous serons utiles dans notre recherche de perfection._  
_- C'est trop d'honneur, Général. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre._

Emon était un fin et grand gaillard, mais on distinguait sous sa combinaison treillis une musculature développée. Son visage tirait vers l'ovale et ses yeux brillaient de confiance et de sagesse.

_- J'avais fini de leur expliquer ce que nous savons déjà tout deux._

Il regarda le bracelet à son poignet et reprit la parole.

_- P'tits gars, préparez votre barda, embarquement dans 17 minutes pour les navettes en partance pour l'Errinic. Nous achèverons le briefing pendant le voyage. Exécution._

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les soldats se trouvaient rangés devant l'embarcadère n°18, où plusieurs navettes Lambda les attendaient. Quand la voûte nuageuse de Coruscant s'effaça, remplacée par la voûte céleste, un spectacle magnifique s'offrit à leurs yeux : le resplendissant et phénoménal Errinic. Ce dernier orbitait avec une grâce imposante autour du Centre Impérial, symbole vivant de la force inébranlable de l'Empire. Il en avait connu des batailles, dont une majorité de victoires écrasantes. Tous avaient hâte de voir de l'intérieur cette splendeur qui, de nombreuses fois, avait fait briller l'honneur de l'Empire en remportant des batailles perdues d'avance. Leurs navettes furent lentement tractées et entraînées dans un des nombreux hangars du stardestroyer. La procédure dura quelques minutes, que Ben utilisa pour connaître un peu plus le membre de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Directeur de l'Oméga Force, c'est ça ?_ interrogea-t-il.

Emon était assis à coté de lui et il tourna la tête.

_- C'est ça... mais je trouve le terme un peu pompeux. Appelez-moi Emon, simplement.  
- Ca me va. Je suis Ben Yardis, enchanté.  
- J'ai lu votre dossier... brillante carrière, Ben.  
- Je pensais que mon dossier était de ces dossiers que peu de gens peuvent espérer lire ?  
- Il l'est. Disons que j'ai un haut niveau d'habilitation dans l'Ubiqtorat. Ceci explique cela.  
- En tout cas, merci.  
- De rien,_ répondit Emon sérieusement. _Vous êtes un officier prometteur et j'ai hâte de vous voir, votre escadron et vous, à l'oeuvre. Ca ne saurait tarder, je pense._  
_- Les rebelles sont d'ores et déjà cuits, et ce ne sera pas à cause du soleil de Tatooine !_

Ben s'esclaffa de bon coeur, Emon hocha la tête et d'autres qui suivaient leur conversation sourirent.

Quand la navette se fut immobilisée, la cloison s'effaça, libérant les hommes et leur matériel sur la baie d'embarquement. L'intérieur du vaisseau ressemblait à une vaste fourmilière. Tout y était organisé jusqu'au plus petit détail, et pourtant le premier sentiment qu'on en avait était celui d'une cohue générale. Des uniformes de toutes les teintes, des armures brillantes, des combinaisons fières et sombres, des robots de toutes les formes, tout n'était que mouvement et disparité. Une silhouette familière s'approcha : le général Merlouif les attendait déjà.

**Chapitre 4. Une séance d'interrogation à l'ancienne**

Drek reprit connaissance.  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait était l'irruption brutale des soldats rebelles dans la navette. Puis son esprit avait sombré dans un puit noir et profond. Des rayons paralysants, à n'en pas douter. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, l'officier se trouvait dans une petite pièce aux parois métalliques. Un néon diffusait une pâle clarté sur les murs sans âmes. Il se trouvait assis sur une chaise, les mains ligotées derrière le dos du dossier. On ne l'avait pas encore touché, ni maltraité. Pas encore, du moins. Il ne chercha même pas à se défaire de ses liens, se doutant que le noeud avait été fait avec efficacité. De toute façon, cela ne lui aurait servi à rien. Il se décontracta donc et attendit patiemment une visite prochaine. Quand il fut certain que la trotteuse dans sa tête venait d'effectuer son soixantième tour, il se prit à rire. Le petit jeu et la petite mise en scène étaient fort bien connus de l'agent Drek, qui l'avait appliqué à quelques reprises. C'était tellement prévisible. Classique. Faire mijoter le prisonnier à petit feu en lui faisant ressasser et ressasser sa situation. Situation qui n'était pas très plaisante pour l'officier, mais il n'allait pas leur donner ce plaisir. Certainement pas. Il s'étira et décida, contre toute attente, d'essayer de dormir. Sa tête pendait en arrière et ses jambes étaient allongées, ce n'était pas confortable mais il avait connu pire. Il chercha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil dans les premières minutes... et dans les suivantes, ce fut le sommeil qui le prit à l'improviste. Drek avait peu dormi ces dernières nuits et son corps avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour récupérer.

Il rêva. Combien d'heures Drek avait passé à dormir, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais il se rappelait très bien du personnage récurent qui était revenu dans chacun de ses rêves, comme un leitmotiv. Taun We. Cette... charmante ? Kaminienne dont il s'était rapproché au cours de sa mission. Au cours de ses rêves, elle arborait toujours la même tenue, magnifique et lumineuse. Son long cou penché sur lui, la conseillère lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort, de courage. A chaque fois qu'il voulait parler, elle lui intimait le silence en posant un doigt délicat sur les lèvres de l'officier. Elle lui caressa même les cheveux pendant un temps, apaisant ses craintes et ses doutes.

Après avoir été réveillé de la manière la plus brutale qui soit, une paire de gifles, Drek pouvait encore apercevoir la jolie Kaminienne qui lui susurrait que tout se passerait bien, qu'il devait avoir confiance. Il leva les yeux et détailla son interlocuteur... ou plutôt, son interlocutrice, car il s'agissait bien d'une rebelle de la gente féminine. Il fut terriblement surpris et cela devait se lire sur son visage.

_- Je vous étonne ?_ commença-t-elle d'une voix pas si froide. _Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de voir une femme diriger un interrogatoire, avouez-le. L'empire que vous servez reste un indécrottable ramassis de misogynes, en plus de leurs nombreux autres défauts._  
Drek se cantonna au mutisme.  
_- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? Ce n'est pas galant de votre part, officier.  
- J'ai tendance à oublier la galanterie quand je suis réveillé d'une si charmante façon._

Elle sourit et Drek l'observa avec minutie. Elle était très mignonne, et là encore, il fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver devant lui une femme, et encore moins une femme au physique si agréable. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux qui lui descendaient sur les épaules. Plusieurs mèches rebelles encadraient un visage doux et fin, tandis que deux petits yeux aux reflets émeraude l'épiaient et le jaugeaient. Si on ajoutait à cette description que la jeune femme possédait des courbes à rendre jalouse n'importe laquelle des mannequins de Coruscant, Drek aurait pu se croire au paradis. Une mallette disposée à coté d'elle, à moitié ouverte, laissait apparaître une gamme d'outils de tailles et de formes diverses destinés à la pratique séculaire de la torture raffinée. L'officier revint vite sur terre.

_- Oh !_ pouffa-t-elle. _Je suis certaine que vous avez aimé ça._  
_- Il va sans dire que je préfère être giflé par une créature aussi charmante que vous._  
Cette discussion commençait à l'amuser, finalement.  
_- Merci pour le compliment, officier. Vous voyez, vous redevenez galant.  
- Ne pas l'être serait un affront pour mon ego, même dans la situation actuelle._  
Elle lui envoya une dose non négligeable de phéromones sexuelles à travers le regard.  
_- Je connais pratiquement votre vie par coeur,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je n'en doute pas. Le contraire m'eut étonné. Mais votre misérable service de renseignements ne vous a communiqué que ce que l'Empire voulait que vous sachiez._  
Sa voix avait frôlé le dédain.  
_- Drek... ne le prenez pas comme çà, tout avait si bien commencé entre nous ! Vous venez de me vexer, vraiment. J'avais tellement envie de vous surprendre, vous m'avez coupé dans mon élan. Pourtant je sais des choses sur vous que même l'Ubiqtorat ignore. Vilain garçon. Pour la peine, je crois bien que je vais vous punir._

Elle farfouilla sa mallette et en sortit un bandeau d'une teinte violemment rougeâtre. D'une main experte, elle banda les yeux de l'officier, sans oublier de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa joue alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Drek en connaissait un bout sur l'art de déstabiliser. Mettre le prisonnier en situation d'anxiété en le privant du sens de la vue. Encore un classique des manuels sur la torture douce. Par contre le baiser, lui, n'était mentionné nulle part !

_- Vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne connais même pas le vôtre...  
- Pour vous, ce sera Elna, bel officier._  
Drek perçut le son d'outils qui s'entrechoquaient. La punition ?  
_- J'ai choisi un outil particulièrement classique que vous connaissez bien, officier. Mais je vous laisse la surprise de le découvrir, et aussi de découvrir sur quelle partie de votre corps j'en jouerai._  
_- Elna, s'il vous plait, vous savez bien que c'est inutile,_ constata Drek. _Je suis pratiquement conditionné pour subir ce genre de traitement tout en gardant le sourire ! Ce n'est pas..._

_  
_Une vive douleur sur sa cuisse gauche. Un jaillissement de souffrance puis plus rien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Drek douta de son conditionnement. Mais la douleur s'effaça comme par enchantement. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler. La douce voix d'Elna lui parvint.

_- Je sais, ça fait mal. Vous m'en voyez désolée.  
- J'en doute... mais ce n'est pas la question_, lui répondit une voix affaiblie.  
_- Effectivement, officier. Je vous sais extrêmement intelligent. Mettez-vous un instant à ma place... que feriez-vous pour obtenir ces précieux renseignements ?  
- Et bien, puisque nous parlons d'égal à égal, en ce qui concerne ce domaine tout du moins, j'emploierai en premier lieu le levier psychique car je ne suis pas un adepte des tortures physiques. Avec moins de douceur que vous, je dois bien l'admettre, je ne suis qu'un mâle.  
- Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Parlons donc de votre femme et de votre fille._

Drek s'en voulu de l'avoir mise sur la voie. Mais de toute façon, elle en serait venue là d'une manière ou d'une autre alors autant ne pas retarder une discussion qui devait inévitablement arriver.

_- Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire, _lâcha l'officier maladroitement.

- _Elle ? _intervint Elna_. De qui parlez-vous donc ? De votre tendre aimée ou de votre charmante fille ?_

_- Je me fiche de savoir comment vous avez obtenu cette information, mais laissez ma fille en dehors de ça !  
- Vous me décevez un peu. Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase et combien de fois l'avez-vous entendu également ? Je vous le demande..._  
_- Trop souvent, c'est vrai,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Les formalités étant échangées, à présent il est temps d'en venir au coeur même du sujet qui nous intéresse. N'est-ce pas, officier ? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me voir, aussi je vous ai lancé un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est loin de laisser les hommes... et les femmes !... indifférents. J'aurais presque envie de vous retirer ce bandeau pour que vous en profitiez._  
_- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point._

Comme un souffle, Elna détacha le morceau de tissu qui tomba sur les épaules de l'officier. Drek tomba sur deux yeux de braises qui le fixaient. Il détourna le regard sur sa cuisse meurtrie. Le tissu était encore intact et rien n'indiquait l'origine de la douleur. Brûlure par induction, peut-être. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les êtres qu'il aimait et qui l'attendaient sur Coruscant...

_- Je veux savoir comment vous avez appris pour ma fille et... ma femme. J'ai passé des années à cultiver le mystère qui les entoure et je voudrais bien savoir où j'ai failli._  
Elle lui envoya un petit sourire presque tendre.  
_- C'est vous qui me surprenez, officier. J'ai rencontré un tas d'hommes, je ne vous parlerai pas des femmes, célibataires ou mariés, jeunes ou vieux, vierges ou non, tendres ou machos... mais aucun ne possédait cette sensibilité qui affleure en vous dès que vous parlez de votre petite protégée. Vous feriez… vous faites ? un bon père de famille, droit et fidèle, et vous me plaisez. Si je n'étais pas si volage et frivole..._

Drek sentit la main d'Elna lui caresser la cuisse. A travers le tissu rugueux de son uniforme, il pouvait sentir combien elle était douce. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit l'image de cette créature, en face de lui, mais sans y parvenir complètement. La main hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha de son entrejambe. L'officier sursauta et ses cuisses tremblèrent. C'était loin d'être désagréable... c'était pire et il essaya tant bien que mal de focaliser son attention ailleurs… sur sa petite Daphné par exemple.

_- Voyons, officier... détendez-vous. Que vous importe de penser à autre chose qu'à moi en cet instant ? Tout est si loin et moi, je suis là, tout près de vous. Sentez-vous la chaleur qui brûle en moi ? Libérez celle qui brûle au fond de vous, laissez-vous aller, mon officier !_

Drek ferma les yeux mais ne pu effacer l'horrible et indécente vision d'Elna. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, elle était désirable mais c'était tout. Il n'allait pas laisser ses bas instincts primaires prendre le dessus. C'était un officier Impérial et il devait garder la dignité qui sied à tout officier.

_- Laissez-moi !_ eut-il le courage de crier.  
La main se retira et en même temps, le sourire sur le visage de la jolie rebelle.  
_- Vous n'êtes pas un homme !  
- Je suis l'officier Drek Svar, agent de l'Ubiqtorat en mission pour le compte de l'Empereur.  
- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

Sa voix s'était achevée sur une note des plus malsaines. Elle remit le bandeau sur les yeux de l'officier qui n'eut pas droit cette fois-ci au petit baiser. Le même bruit que tout à l'heure... Elna cherchait apparemment l'outil qui stimulerait le mieux ses pulsions sadiques.

- _Je vais prendre du plaisir à jouer avec vous, Drek. Et dans quelques heures, vous me supplierez de faire de vous ce que je désirerai, pourvu que la souffrance se taise. Mais il sera trop tard. Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi experte que vous dans le raffinement de la torture, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Dans quelques heures, vous ne serez plus le fier et pédant officier impérial, vous serez un morceau de chair sanguinolent et souffrant... vous serez ma chose à moi. Quand enfin, vous serez anéanti physiquement, je ferais en sorte de vous anéantir moralement en m'occupant de ce qu'il y a de plus sacré pour vous : votre petite Daphné, c'est ça ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point mon imagination perfide est constructive, quand j'ai devant moi un si bel étalon, prêt à assouvir mes petits fantasmes. Au travail, officier, au travail, nous avons des choses à faire !  
_  
Drek ne se rappelait plus quand la douleur avait commencé, ni même quand elle avait fini. Si même elle avait fini car il avait toujours profondément mal. Elna avait débuté les choses en douceur, si on peut dire. Des micros souffrances distribuées ça et là sur son corps nu. Car elle avait prit soin de le déshabiller complètement, lui enlevant toute dignité et profitant par la même occasion du spectacle de son corps. Drek n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Les supplications et les prières n'auraient rien donné, il le savait d'expérience. Et il était déterminé - avait-il jamais eu le moindre doute ? - à ne rien révéler de sa mission. Il était l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat et par la même, le bras de l'Empereur : il ne devait pas faillir. Plutôt couper le bras que de le voir corrompre, pourrir jusqu'à la moelle, infecté par cette vermine rebelle.  
Il avait toujours terriblement mal, il n'était même pas en état de dire si Elna était toujours dans la pièce, s'il était allongé ou encore attaché sur sa chaise. Il ne sentait de son corps que les milliards d'informations de douleur transmis par ses nerfs. Combien de temps la séance avait-elle duré ? Une heure, deux heures, dix heures ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Tout n'avait été qu'un déferlement de souffrance, une montée en puissance progressive de la torture jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle à la mort. Oui, il avait hurlé. Son corps avait hurlé. Mais son âme, bien trempée par des années d'éducation, n'était toujours pas prête à se livrer aux rebelles. Après les micros souffrances, Elna était passée aux coupures insidieuses, aux endroits où celles-ci irradiaient le plus la douleur, les muqueuses n'étant pas en reste, ainsi que les parties génitales. Le pire dans tout ça était de ne pas savoir sur quelle partie du corps la prochaine plaie naîtrait. Mais le fait d'avoir déjà administré ce genre de douleur ; oui Drek l'avait déjà pratiqué de nombreuses fois ; le rendait plus fort pour la supporter. Ce qui le différenciait des autres prisonniers. La bouche emplie de sang et sa langue hurlant son tourment, Drek eut droit à un court répit.

_- Vous êtes un bel homme et c'est plaisir à vous voir souffrir, officier. Je tenais à vous le dire.  
- Je... ne dirais rien... c'est inutile,_ articula-t-il la bouche en feu.  
_- Je le sais bien. Je n'essaye même pas de soutirer les informations que vous détenez. Ce serait pure perte pour le moment. Vous êtes au-dessus de la souffrance physique, mais peut-être pas au-dessus de la souffrance morale. Et je compte bien tout savoir tôt ou tard._  
_- Alors... pourquoi ?_  
_- Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas professionnel. Cette perte de temps n'est pas digne de moi, mais j'y prends un tel plaisir. C'est malheureux que vous n'en preniez pas, vous, mais soyez assurée que je m'amuse._  
_- J'aime assez ce que vous faites, Elna,_ ironisa-t-il. _Non, vraiment... Je n'y mets pas moi-même un tel art de la sophistication, mais j'admire votre façon de procéder, votre mise en scène, vos gestes sensuels et si... douloureux. Nous pourrions un jour mettre en commun nos connaissances, nous y gagnerons certainement tous les deux. Qu'en dites vous ?_

_  
_Elna rit de bon cœur.  
_- Je vois que vous avez toujours le sens de l'humour. Vous me plaisez de plus en plus.  
- A votre service, ma jolie rebelle.  
- Bien, ne perdons plus de temps et passons au degré supérieur, alors !_

Le degré supérieur était le préféré d'Elna. Sans la voir, il pouvait distinguer les petits cris jouissifs qu'elle poussait à chacun de ses hurlements. L'extraction d'ongle était un jeu qu'elle maniait avec merveille. Rapide et précise, elle les faisait sauter avec dextérité, comme si elle pratiquait depuis sa naissance. Mais la souffrance qui accompagnait chaque arrachage était tout sauf rapide. Une espèce de douleur sourde mais tellement forte que Drek en versait des larmes. Il ne bougeait même pas ses doigts, sachant qu'il ne faisait que retarder la douleur et qu'il valait mieux l'affronter plutôt que la fuir. Quand Elna passa à la souffrance par induction nerveuse, au niveau de son mâle attribut, il voulu s'évanouir mais son mental était si fort qu'il encaissa la douleur plutôt que de l'éviter. Il avait versé tant de larmes qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore en avoir. Cette douleur était multipliée par cette sensation de déshonneur, d'avilissement qu'il ressentait alors que son organe bondissait comme un pantin désarticulé sous les inductions nerveuses. Et la nature étant ce qu'elle était et par un bizarre mécanisme chimique, celui-ci se durcissait au fur et à mesure que l'officier rugissait. Il y eut une seconde pause mais il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.  
_- Un peu diminué… humilié peut-être… même pas ?_interrogea Elna.  
Il mit de longues minutes à récupérer ses esprits, avant qu'il ne perçoive à nouveau la voix de la rebelle.  
_- Un vrai régal... cracha-t-il avec dédain.  
- Je savais que vous aimeriez._

Il sentit une poigne enserrer son « instrument » tout droit dressé. La main chaude d'Elna commença à serrer, comprimant veines et artères jusqu'à ce que le membre se mette à violacer. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair jusqu'au sang, lentement et tendrement. Cette situation lui était plus qu'insupportable mais pour une fois, il se taisait, conscient que gâcher le plaisir de la rebelle ne lui causerait que des problèmes supplémentaires.

_- Je n'ai pas voulu lui causer trop de dommages, _entama-t-elle_. Je suis certain que tôt où tard, de votre plein gré, vous vous en servirez pour assouvir mon désir. Quand je posséderai enfin votre âme et votre corps, complètement et sans rémission. Nous passerons du bon temps, Drek, je m'en réjouis déjà._  
La pression sur son appendice se relâcha et les sensations commencèrent à revenir comme la marée recouvre son territoire. La sale petite garce, pensa-t-il. Ses lèvres étaient sèches mais il continua de parler.  
_- J'ai hâte... d'y être. Ne peut-on pas... accélérer les choses ?_  
Sa voix était hachée par ses halètements tourmentés.  
_- Vous ne savourez pas assez l'instant présent, officier. Moi si._  
_- Désolé de montrer... autant d'empressement, Elna... mais je suis assez pressé, une mission de la plus haute importance m'attend... pour le compte de l'Empereur... je ne voudrais pas me mettre en retard !_  
_- Je ne vois pas le temps passer avec vous, Drek. Vous êtes un amour. M'en direz vous plus sur votre mission ou resterez-vous borné comme un Bantha ? Notez que cela ne me gêne pas, car je finirai par le savoir. C'était simplement histoire de pimenter notre conversation._  
_- Vous êtes bien... rapide, jolie rebelle. Nous en sommes... à peine aux préliminaires._  
Elle fit une petite moue de mépris.  
_- Excusez-moi, Drek. Continuons donc !_

Il sentit des électrodes se poser sur ses tempes. Le matériel lourd. Si elles étaient aussi perfectionnées que celle conçues par l'Empire, l'officier savait qu'il avait du mouron à se faire. Mais dans l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, plus rien ne lui importait, ni la vie, ni la mort, ni rien du tout. Sauf une seule et unique chose : ne rien révéler. Qu'était sa vie ? Rien. Qu'était l'Empire ? Tout. Il ne fallait pas sacrifier l'Empire pour un individu, aussi précieux soit-il. Il aurait bien tenté le grand plongeon dans le gouffre dont on ne revient pas, mais les rebelles avaient prit soin de retirer sa fausse dent remplie de cyanure. Pourtant, Marlek l'avait assemblé avec le plus grand soin, à partir de matériaux indétectables de la plus haute technologie. Elle devait passer inaperçue sur tous les types de scans et de filtres, et assurer aux membres de l'Ubiqtorat de pouvoir choisir la fin de leur choix en cas de capture. Il fallait croire que la technologie rebelle était bien avancée. Drek ne cessait de dire qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la menace terroriste. Il avait maintenant la preuve flagrante de son raisonnement, et ce depuis toujours. L'Empire avait sans doute du matériel de pointe, mais cette gangrène réussissait toujours à s'en procurer une partie, par quelque moyen détourné que ce soit. Il fallait compter avec ça maintenant.

Un déclic coupa le fil de sa pensée et quelques secondes après, son cerveau sembla exploser. Une douleur aiguë et inhumaine, pire que si une lame traversait et retraversait son cerveau sans s'arrêter. Il poussa un hurlement si fort qu'Elna en fut presque effrayée. Presque. Elle sourit et entreprit de monter le niveau d'intensité de l'appareil. Cette fois-ci, Drek pu différencier avec une précision inouïe l'explosion de chacune des cellules de son cerveau. Elles ne semblaient pas exploser toutes ensemble, non, toutes crevaient comme des bulles qui remontent à la surface d'un verre de champagne (Corellien, cela dit), les unes après les autres et cet effet démultipliait la torture par un million. Quand ses poumons se furent vidés de tout leur oxygène, l'officier se surprit à hurler encore. Son mental était à bout, mais le temps était loin encore ou il révélerait les sombres complots de l'Empereur. Le petit manège de la rebelle dura un temps indéterminé mais dans sa souffrance proche de la folie, Drek constata qu'il durait bien plus longtemps que les précédents jeux. Son corps lui faisait hurler des mots qu'il n'aurait pas prononcé en temps normal : des supplications implorant la pitié. La pitié était un sentiment qui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps à travers l'univers. Et il savait en son âme et conscience que cela ne servait à rien et ne faisait qu'accroître le sadisme du tortionnaire. Elna avait encore augmenté l'appareil d'un cran et cette fois ci, le corps de l'officier jugea que trop, c'était trop, et il sombra dans un profond coma...

Il était allongé, semble-t-il. A même sur le sol, ou alors dans un lit très dur, et froid comme la mort. Le bandeau était toujours sur ses yeux. Ses coupures lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il ne sentait rien sur sa peau, soit qu'elle était devenue totalement insensible, soit qu'on l'avait entre temps revêtu d'habits ou d'une couverture. Il tendit ce qui lui restait d'oreilles et analysa la pièce. Il n'eu aucune difficulté à localiser la respiration d'une seconde personne, non loin de lui. Selon toute probabilité, c'était Elna. C'était elle qui s'occupait de son cas... mais il n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir une autre personne, plus compréhensive, plus amicale, prête à l'écouter et à l'aider, selon la vieille méthode de la dualité de personnalité. Un bourreau cruel et sadique et son opposé, dont le but était de soutirer la confiance du prisonnier. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_- Bonjour, officier._

Elna.

Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas changer son interlocutrice. D'un coté parce que l'officier aimait bien la jolie rebelle, de l'autre parce que de toute façon, il connaissait bien le procédé et n'aurait pas craqué pour autant. Il se releva tout doucement et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'Elna accourre pour lui apporter son aide.

_- Attendez, Drek, je vais vous aider.  
- Non... souffla-t-il.  
- Comme vous voulez..._ répondit Elna, pour le moins vexée.  
_- Ce serait contraire aux règles de la galanterie et du savoir-vivre._

L'officier se força à sourire alors qu'il faisait des efforts désespérés pour se mettre d'aplomb. Ses jambes étaient faibles et refusaient d'exécuter correctement les ordres de son cerveau. Il se reprit à plusieurs fois, d'autant plus gauchement que ses yeux ne pouvaient rien voir. Une fois debout, ses jambes tremblèrent de plus belle et son corps oscilla vers l'avant de façon dangereuse. Un afflux trop rapide de sang dans le crâne lui fit soudain tourner la tête et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Son corps s'effondra comme une masse devenue soudain inerte et sans vie. Il bascula de tout son poids en avant... et fut rattrapé de justesse par la rebelle. Elle encaissa le choc sans broncher et enserra le torse de l'officier dans ses petits bras.

Une porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs soldats rebelles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, l'arme au poing.  
_- Un problème, mademoiselle ?_ s'enquit l'un d'eux.  
_- Aucun à part votre présence, retournez à votre poste.  
- Voulez-vous que nous vous aidions à...  
- Je vous ai donné un ordre !_ aboya-t-elle.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce était à nouveau redevenue le terrain de chasse d'Elna. Son terrain favori et elle comptait bientôt agrémenter son tableau de chasse avec la tête de l'officier Drek. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes dans mes bras._

L'officier avait reprit connaissance mais il était encore trop faible pour parler, encore moins pour bouger et tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte féminine. Son esprit n'était que chaos et à travers ce chaos, il percevait la douce voix de la rebelle. Cette dernière supportait toujours le poids de Drek sans ciller. Sa main droite glissa le long de son dos et vint caresser les cheveux de l'officier, tendrement.

_- La... la... ne dites rien._

Ses pupilles étaient closes et pourtant, il semblait deviner la silhouette de celle qui le tenait dans ses bras. Une charmante extra-terrestre à la peau bleuté et douce, au regard transperçant et généreux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, comme dans son rêve. C'était bon de se laisser aller, de se sentir en sécurité. Sa voix était douce et ses gestes si tendres. Drek aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement.

_- Taun We..._ souffla-t-il.  
Elna enregistra mentalement le nom pour de plus amples recherches, avant de répondre.  
_- Il n'y a pas de Taun We dans cette pièce. Il n'y a que votre amie et confidente, Elna._  
L'officier reçut une décharge en plein cœur. Si même son esprit commençait à le tromper... il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte mais ses muscles ne lui répondirent pas... il voulut pleurer.  
_- Lâchez-moi, implora-t-il._

_- Ne faites pas l'enfant, si je vous lâche, vous allez tomber._

Arrivant au terme de ses forces, Elna l'accompagna doucement au sol et l'adossa contre une des parois métalliques. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et s'assit à coté de lui, posant sa main délicate sur sa jambe gauche. Même là, elle était encore trop près de lui à son goût. Mais il n'avait plus la force de rien faire, juste de se laisser aller, sa tête appuyée contre le métal froid, dodelinant de gauche à droite d'un air las. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, mais il ne sentait plus le bandeau. Elna avait du le lui enlever en l'amenant par terre.

_- Votre fille est vraiment charmante, officier.  
- Nooon..._ accusa-t-il d'une voix flétrie.  
_- Elle est plutôt intelligente pour son âge._  
Les lèvres de Drek tremblèrent et il se mura dans le silence.  
_- Je n'ai pas encore d'enfants, mais si je devais avoir une fille, j'aimerai qu'elle lui ressemble, vraiment._  
Toujours rien.  
_- Votre fille danse divinement bien, en tout cas. C'est une bonne idée que de l'avoir inscrite à ces cours._  
Le menton s'abaissa tristement.  
_- Je suis certaine qu'en grandissant, elle développera une profonde aversion pour votre exécrable empire. Qui sait si elle ne deviendra pas une grande rebelle, un jour. Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive, en tout cas. Elle le mérite. Quand son père et sa mère auront disparu, la pauvre petite aura besoin de nouveaux repères. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle obtienne le meilleur des enseignements, basé sur la justice et l'amour de la liberté._  
C'en était trop pour le cœur gonflé de l'officier.  
_- Un beau jour... nous nous reverrons... que ce soit dans ce monde... ou dans l'autre, en enfer... je jure sur la tête de ceux qui me sont le plus chers ... de vous faire payer..._  
_- Des menaces... c'est si bas. Je ne vous ai encore rien fait !_ lança Elna d'une voix innocente. _Je suis certain qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger. Je vous propose un choix... votre protégée et son bonheur ou bien l'empire que vous servez aveuglément. Regardez, Drek... dans ma main._

_  
_Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et la lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes. Mais il distingua ce que la rebelle agitait devant ses yeux : une photo de sa fille. Elle avait été prise par un badaud sur la demande de l'officier, un beau jour de permission sur Coruscant. Drek tenait sa fille entre les bras. Ils souriaient car c'était un jour spécial pour Daphné. Elle avait obtenu un A+ à son examen de fin d'année pour les jeunesses impériales. Elle agitait le diplôme du bout de son petit bras. Elle irradiait la joie.

_- Vous avez fouillé chez moi !  
- Un tout petit peu. Nous n'avons rien dérangé, c'est promis. Tenez, prenez-la._

Elle manipula les bracelets qui entravaient ses mains. Ils s'ouvrèrent comme par enchantement, quelques secondes plus tard. Drek aurait-il eu la force, à ce moment, de sauter sur la rebelle pour tenter de la tuer ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé à son sort, ni à la donne du problème. La rébellion ferait toujours pression sur lui et sa famille pour qu'il trahisse. Il prit la photo de la main d'Elna et la serra contre son cœur, en ce lieu sinistre, c'est tout ce qui lui restait de Daphné...

_- Regardez bien cette photo, officier et répondez à ma question quand vous vous sentirez prêt. Votre allégeance pour l'Empire vaut-il plus à vos yeux que l'amour que vous portez à votre petite protégée ?_  
La voix était calme et posée, la rebelle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle continua.  
_- Je sais que votre première réponse, bornée, sera celle que je n'attends pas. Vous êtes conditionné pour me répondre ainsi. On vous a inculqué de force les préceptes de l'Ordre Nouveau et vous les recrachez par tous les pores de votre peau. Tout suinte l'Empire en vous. Mais je sais qu'au fond de vous, si je réussis à décrasser cette couche de stupidité et d'aveuglément qui caractérise tout bon officier, je trouverai l'homme qui placera sa famille bien avant la cause qu'il sert._  
Elle regarda l'officier dans les yeux, des yeux affaiblis mais toujours vivaces. Elle lui sourit avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Toute provocation, toute sexualité avait quitté sa voix.  
_- Prenez votre temps, Drek. Pour l'amour de Dieu, prenez votre temps. Laissez décanter ce que je viens de vous dire. Je vais vous faire transférer dans une cellule plus confortable et je reviendrai dans la soirée._  
Elle fit un signe devant la caméra située tout en haut de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux gardes de tout à l'heure vinrent prendre les ordres.  
_- Direction bloc de détention 3-A, soldats._

Ils précédèrent l'officier rebelle et son prisonnier à travers un dédale de couloirs qui formaient un inextricable labyrinthe, dont la majeure partie baignait dans l'obscurité. Il faisait froid et humide et Drek se douta qu'ils devaient se trouver dans les sous-sols... mais de quelle planète ? Il regarda de droite à gauche, comme méditant sur une folle entreprise mais son attitude n'échappa pas à la rebelle.

_- N'y pensez même pas. Ces couloirs ne mènent nulle part, et toutes les intersections sont codées. Dans la perspective où je ne réussirai pas à vous arrêter avant, ce dont je doute. Affaibli comme vous l'êtes, ce ne serait même pas drôle, vraiment.  
- On peut toujours essayer, Elna. Maintenant que mes deux mains sont libres, je ressens une nouvelle vigueur.  
- Même avec les mains libres, vous n'êtes pas une menace pour moi. Je suis désolée de douter de votre machisme viril et poilu, mais... vous n'avez aucune chance._  
_- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

D'un geste rapide, mais moins rapide qu'il n'aurait voulu, il s'empara de l'arme du rebelle devant lui. Elle était encore à son étui et n'était pas maintenue par l'attache réglementaire. Drek l'avait remarqué depuis un bon bout de chemin. Le soldat paierait cher cette négligence. Il appuya sur la gâchette.  
L'arme resta muette, au grand désarroi de l'officier.

_- Voyons, Drek... me croyez-vous vraiment si naïve ?_ lui dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air de reproche.  
Il lâcha l'arme qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique.  
_- Tout était prévu et je voulais me rendre compte de quelle reste de velléité vous disposiez. Apparemment, j'ai légèrement sous-estimé votre capacité physique. Je ne referais plus cette erreur dorénavant._  
L'officier serra ses poings et les leva à la hauteur de son visage.  
_- Il va falloir me passer sur le corps, maintenant._  
Elna soupira bruyamment en levant ses yeux au ciel.  
_- Vous voulez jouer ? Et bien nous jouerons... tous les deux._  
Elle fit signe aux deux soldats de s'écarter, ce qu'ils firent en maugréant quelque peu. Puis, fixant Drek droit dans les yeux, elle entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux.  
_- Laissez-moi quelques secondes, Drek... je suis toute à vous, mon chou.  
- La galanterie aura raison de nous, les hommes.  
- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui auraient attendu pour m'attaquer, comme vous faites.  
- Vous êtes prête ?_

Elna fit signe que oui. Si l'officier n'était pas trop sûr de venir à bout des deux soldats, il était au moins certain de se venger sur la jeune rebelle, un peu trop présomptueuse à son goût. Il se concentra sur chacun de ses muscles, les échauffant par de petites contractions.

_- Honneur à vous,_ commença Drek.

Elna ne tarda pas, elle envoya de la jambe avant un coup de pied frontal avec une violence et une rapidité inouïe. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'esquiver et cette attaque parfaite le décontenança. Il profita de l'élan de son coup de pied pour lui décocher une droite au niveau de la tête. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait au tour des soldats, avec un peu de chance. Son poing ne rencontra que du vide. La tête d'Elna avait disparue de son champ de vision. Mettant justement à profit son élan, elle avait enchaîné sur un coup de pied retourné avec une surprenante désinvolture. Celui-ci atteignit son but : le ventre de l'officier.  
Il y eut un bruit sec suivi d'un cri. Drek encaissa du mieux qu'il pu, c'est à dire mal car il ne s'y attendait pas. La rebelle aurait largement eu le temps de le finir, mais elle prit un malin plaisir à le laisser espérer. Quand la douleur se fut dissipée, il ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire amusé à Elna.

_- Vous êtes rapide pour une rebelle !  
- Allez, ne faites pas votre macho, vous savez que je suis plus forte que vous._  
_- Vous êtes forte, mais je doute que vous preniez le dessus sur moi._

Il envoya à son adversaire un coup de pied latéral puissant et rapide, qu'Elna vit arriver longtemps à l'avance. Elle absorba le choc de l'impact en se déplaçant sur le coté et saisit sa jambe, avant de le balayer au sol et de lui faire une clef de jambe. Les os grincèrent un peu et Drek frappa au sol de douleur.

_- C'est tout ce qu'on vous enseigne à l'Académie ?_

Honteux, l'officier se tu. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait rien dire car il gémissait de douleur. Elna lâcha sa prise et se remit en garde. Enervé, Drek se remit d'aplomb aussi vite qu'il le pu. Son corps commençait à lui obéir comme par le passé : avec perfection. Il enchaîna une série de rapides coups de poing et de pieds pour déborder la rebelle. Cette dernière para avec une précision remarquable chacun de ses coups. A la fin, elle contre-attaqua et Drek n'eut même pas le loisir de réagir. Elle le neutralisa au niveau des parties, comme elle aimait à le faire et enchaîna sur un coup de poing doublé au niveau du visage. L'officier vacilla sous les impacts et Elna le prit violemment à la gorge, avant de le plaquer avec une violence folle contre la paroi métallique. Elle enserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les gargouillements affolés de sa victime.

_- Echec et mat, Drek, fini de jouer maintenant._

Elna relâcha son étreinte et l'officier s'affala au sol. Elle fit signe aux soldats qui s'étaient écartés. L'un d'eux sortit une paire de bracelets métalliques et enserra ses poignets. Ils le relevèrent avec une délicatesse toute bourrue et le petit groupe se dirigea vers les quartiers de haute sécurité. Drek avait perdu, et ce sentiment d'échec lui était insupportable. Sa sortie d'école remontait à loin, et il était encore faible de l'interrogatoire, mais il aurait dû vaincre la rebelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être que le temps était venu de se remettre en question.  
Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il avait été conduit dans une petite pièce plus confortable que la précédente : une couche sommaire l'attendait et la luminosité était moins agressive. Les gardes et leur officier avaient disparus et il se retrouvait seul face à ses pensées. Mais celles-ci attendraient un peu. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit et s'effondra, l'obscurité bienfaisante ne tarda pas à recouvrir son âme fatiguée...

**Chapitre 5. Préparatifs**

Le Général était dans son élément et ses yeux s'animaient quand il parlait.

_- Vous avez sur cet écran la carte géophysique de Tatooine. Imprégnez-vous en. Comme vous le constatez, il n'y a que deux choses à la surface de cette maudite planète : du sable et... encore du sable. Le désert recouvre une grande partie de la planète, et les montagnes rocailleuses le reste. Si une intervention doit avoir lieu, il faut vous mettre en tête que les conditions ne seront pas optimums._

Un petit point rouge clignota sur la carte et le général effectua un zoom dessus.

_- Voilà Mos Esley, l'une des principales villes de cette planète de sauvages. Nous avons joué de chance sur ce coup-ci : une cellule rebelle a été mise sous surveillance il y a quelques semaines par des collaborateurs de l'Ubiqtorat. Et il s'avère que cette cellule s'est "excitée" justement dans le créneau horaire où l'officier Drek pourrait avoir atterrit sur Tatooine. C'est une chance, ça nous fait gagner du temps et des investigations. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont filé certains des terroristes, avec succès. Un avant-poste rebelle vient d'être découvert, quelque part au milieu du désert, bien dissimulé par la rocaille environnante. Il ne doit pas être le seul, évidemment, mais il y a de fortes chances que l'officier soit retenu là-bas... momentanément, du moins. L'avant-poste se situe en plein territoire Hutt et je présume que les rebelles doivent payer une taxe exorbitante pour profiter d'une couverture comme celle du seigneur du crime local. Tatooine est une planète aux moeurs assez libres, éloignée du joug impérial, mais elle n'en reste pas moins territoire de l'Empire. Nos ennemis ne prendront pas le risque d'y rester indéfiniment, avec leur précieuse capture. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, tout au plus, il sera transféré en toute sécurité vers une destination inconnue mais sûre, et nous aurons bien du mal à localiser et extraire l'officier, alors. Nous devons jouer la carte de la discrétion, absolument. C'est pour cela que les forces impériales locales n'ont pas été contactées. Je mettrai ma main au feu que la garnison impériale est infestée de rebelles et d'espions à la solde du crime organisé. L'Errinic est en simple mission de protection d'un convoi de ravitaillement, nous nous poserons sur Tatooine en toute discrétion. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont déjà tout préparé pour notre arrivée._

Il fit une pause, regardant ses soldats, avant de continuer.

_- Nous arriverons de nuit. Nous lancerons l'assaut à l'aube. C'est le meilleur moment pour surprendre totalement l'ennemi. Ceux qui ont veillé seront physiquement épuisés. Les autres, réveillés dans leur sommeil, seront mentalement inaptes à faire face à notre assaut efficace et impitoyable. N'ayez aucune pitié car eux n'en auront aucune. Ne pensez pas à faire de prisonniers, les mines de sel aux confins de l'Empire en regorgent déjà. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a toujours un ou deux rebelles qui jouent les morts. Nous pourrons toujours en retirer quelque chose... enfin par nous j'entends les services spécialisés de l'Ubiqtorat. D'ailleurs, j'attends en ce moment l'arrivée des clichés pris par leurs efficaces agents. Ca ne devrait plus tarder._

Un appareil à la droite du général émit un bip long et plusieurs courts. L'homme s'empressa d'appuyer sur plusieurs des touches de la console et la ville de Mos Esley s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une série de clichés. La base ennemie était moyennement grande, enclavée dans une passe montagneuse qui donnait sur un des plus grands déserts de la planète. Les photos étaient prises de très loin et, malgré un zoom maximum, on ne distinguait les formes qu'avec peine. Cependant, il faudrait bien s'en contenter. Le général resta pensif quelques instants avant de désigner une sorte de passe qui jaillissait d'un plateau, légèrement en hauteur des premiers toits de la base ennemie.

_- Si j'en juge par ce cliché, le meilleur moyen d'investir la base en toute efficacité est de passer par les hauteurs. Nous ne pouvons pas descendre en rappel, et cette petite corniche semble à première vue... impraticable. Les rebelles doivent le savoir, ils n'auraient pas installé leur base à cet endroit sinon. Elle ne semble pas garder. Nous aurons de grandes difficultés à la parcourir sans déclencher l'alerte. Je crains par-dessus tout les écroulements de pierres qui peuvent nous trahir. De plus, nous serons à découvert et visibles durant le temps que prendra notre descente, en espérant qu'elle soit rapide. Par contre, si nous arrivons à faire comme je dis, la victoire est assurée d'avance. Nous débarquerons par les toits et prendrons rapidement le contrôle de la base, en exterminant rapidement les moyens de communication et les ennemis qui se dresseront devant nous. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat estiment leur nombre autour de la cinquantaine. L'agent que nous recherchons devrait être facile à localiser une fois à l'intérieur._

Il stoppa et fit un tour de table, notant quelques expressions de réprobation.

_- Je sais que nous en sommes capables... nos entraînements quotidiens ne laisse plus aucune place au doute. Nous réussirons là ou les autres échoueront. Et même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre une fois sur place, nous en trouverions un. N'oubliez pas qui nous sommes ! Je ne suis pas idéaliste, ni même optimiste. Juste réaliste. J'ai vu les prouesses que chacun d'entre vous était capable. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, l'Agent Drek Svar est déjà libéré et je vois déjà les belles médailles qui brilleront sur vos uniformes._

Les expressions de désaveu disparurent très vite.

_- Bien, je veux que, durant le trajet vers Tatooine, vous preniez le maximum de repos possible. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour cette mission. Plus d'entraînement, donc, jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé avec cette mission de routine. Nous ferons un autre briefing avant de quitter le destroyer, quand nous serons proches de notre destination et avec de plus amples renseignements. A bientôt, soldats._

Ben déambulait à travers les coursives du super destroyer, désoeuvré. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de ne rien faire, et cela l'irritait. Les entraînements et les révisions lui prenaient tout son temps libre, c'est pour cela que tous les soldats du groupe d'élite faisaient preuve d'une efficacité totale. Toute leur vie, leurs actes, leur volonté étaient tournés vers l'accomplissement ultime, pour l'Empereur et pour l'Empire. Comme convenu, Ben retrouva son ami Berek dans une des salles de repos du vaisseau. La salle de repos en question tenait plus du bar de quartier que de la salle de repos, néanmoins. Dans une ambiance feutrée, gradés et moins gradés s'accordaient un temps de repos, autour d'un verre et avec leurs connaissances. Berek se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, très bien entouré. Deux jeunes cadettes buvaient ses paroles comme sorties de la bouche de l'Empereur. Il était en train de leur conter une de ses périlleuses missions sur une planète lointaine et hostile. Berek possédait un bel organe vocal qui charmait son entourage. En plus de ça, il fallait avouer qu'il était solidement charpenté. Un menton carré, des épaules si épaisses qu'elles pouvaient chacune supporter le poids d'un Bantha, des pectoraux à peine contenus par sa combinaison, des bras... mon dieu ce n'était plus des bras, et des jambes puissantes qui semblaient s'accrocher au sol comme les racines d'un arbre. Bref, Berek était aux anges et sa petite compagnie aussi. Son ami Ben hésita à le déranger, mais après tout...

_- ... à ce moment, je saisis le cou de mon agresseur et je le lance dans la cuve de produits chimiques, et...  
- Salut Berek !  
- ... une compagnie entière de rebelles me fonce dessus et...  
- Hum... Berek ?  
- ... j'appuie sur la détente et... ah, pardon Ben, excuse-moi, j'étais pris dans mon histoire !_  
_- Oui je vois ça. Tu oublies de leur dire comment je t'ai sauvé la vie dans ce quartier mal famé de Duros. Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ taquina Ben.  
Berek le foudroya du regard.  
_- Ah oui, en effet..._ grogna-t-il.  
Il marqua une petite pause avant de sourire.  
_- Les filles, je vous présente mon grand ami Ben, ensemble, on en a vécu des vertes et des pas mûres ! Viens te joindre à nous, l'ami. Les filles, faites-lui une petite place._

De toute évidence, la présence de Ben ne les laissa pas non plus indifférentes et elles s'empressèrent de lui laisser une place. La rencontre de soldats d'élite comme eux ne devait pas se faire souvent à bord de l'Errenic. Berek avait une théorie qui se justifiait souvent : les jeunes cadettes, si sérieuses en temps de travail, étaient tout l'opposé quand elles étaient en repos, c'est à dire indisciplinées et légères. Enfin c'était sa théorie.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment en compagnie des deux jeunes filles, avant qu'elles ne soient obligées de reprendre leur poste. Elles convinrent d'un autre rendez-vous avec les deux membres de l'Escadron Ender et prirent congés d'eux. Berek et Ben discutèrent encore quelques temps de leur mission, avant de constater qu'Emon était aussi dans la pièce, et de l'inviter à leur table. Ben fit les présentations.

_- Ah oui, fit Berek. Je vous ai vu dans la salle de briefing._  
_- Je vous reconnaît aussi_, rétorqua Emon. _Votre silhouette ne m'a pas laissé indifférent, mais prenez cela dans le bon sens. Vous êtes assez... unique !_  
_- Oui, je sais, j'ai une intelligence assez aiguisée et mes conseils sont..._  
_- Heu, Berek... il parle de ta musculature_, coupa Ben.  
Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses propres biceps, puis sur ceux de son ami et constata avec regrets qu'il avait encore des efforts à faire. Emon aussi d'ailleurs.  
_- Vous accepterez bien un verre, Emon._  
_- Merci, avec grand plaisir, Berek._  
Il se leva et partit commander au bar, d'un pas lourd et massif.  
_- Un gars génial,_ commenta Ben... _et mon grand ami.  
- J'espère ne pas m'imposer dans votre petit groupe._  
_- Ne vous en faites pas.  
- Parce que je sais pertinemment que si la situation était inversée, je verrais d'un oeil méfiant un étranger s'immiscer au sein de mon groupe._  
_- Nous ne sommes pas à l'Ubiqtorat, ici. Nous sommes plus... cool. Détendez-vous, officier, je vous présenterai dans la journée au reste du groupe. Vous verrez..._  
_- Merci, Ben.  
-De plus, vous n'êtes pas un bureaucrate, vous êtes de l'Oméga Force. Votre réputation vous a précédé ici, et tous mes camarades n'attendent plus que de vous connaître._  
Emon lui adressa son premier sourire.  
_- Enfin ! Il en faut du temps pour vous arracher un sourire, à vous autres de l'Ubiqtorat !_

Berek revint avec quelques verres remplis d'un liquide ambré qui exhalait des relents d'alcool. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs expériences, débattirent sur plusieurs techniques d'intervention en poupe dans leur escadron respectif, puis les breuvages aidant, se confièrent un peu plus intimement. Puis ils emmenèrent le nouvel arrivant rencontrer les autres membres de l'Escadron Ender. Tout se passa bien, malgré les appréhensions d'Emon et il fut vite intégré. Les hommes de l'Ender ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de l'Oméga Force. La fatigue s'installant au cours des heures, ils se séparèrent et s'en allèrent trouver un peu de repos dans leur chambre respective. Le grand jour était pour ce soir...

**Chapitre 6. Chantage**

Il se trouvait dans une belle et grande prairie. Le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant onduler la végétation. Un soleil fier dardait ses rayons chaleureux sur Drek. Les senteurs et les parfums lui montaient aux narines, l'enivrant de leur suave douceur. Devant lui, Taun We le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

_- C'est un... rêve,_ hésita-t-il.  
Un frémissement dans la robe de la Kaminienne.  
_- Je suis toujours dans ma cellule, et vous, toujours sur Kamino..._  
Elle secoua la tête d'un air négatif.  
_- Quelle différence entre le rêve et la réalité, officier ? Ce n'est que votre cerveau qui interprète les données différemment, le rêve n'est que la continuité d'une forme de pensée. Un état second pendant lequel votre psyché est totalement libéré... et totalement réceptif._  
Sa voix était toujours aussi douce que le jour où il l'avait quitté.  
_- Alors je ne rêve pas ?_  
_- Vous rêvez, mais en ce moment, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Votre cerveau a répondu à mon... appel. Mais il l'interprète à sa façon. J'aimerais tellement être avec vous en ce moment, Drek._  
Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air étonné. Un rêve ? Cela semblait si réel.  
_- Il n'était écrit nulle part dans les archives que votre peuple possédait ce... pouvoir._  
_- Vous avez encore bien des choses à apprendre, officier. Et ce que vous appelez "pouvoir" n'est qu'une des nombreuses capacités de nos cerveaux. Vous la possédez aussi, mais elle n'est pas active, malheureusement.  
- Où êtes-vous, Taun We ?  
- Quelle importance, je sais moi, où vous êtes. Je sais ce qu'on vous a fait enduré. Vous êtes courageux, officier. Si je pouvais être à vos cotés pour vous apporter mon réconfort..._  
_- Mais vous l'êtes... et ça m'apporte un peu de bonheur._  
Elle approcha sa main et caressa la joue de l'officier, comme avec regrets. Ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse.  
_- Je vous quitte officier, votre psyché s'affaiblit, vous allez vous réveiller. Ne m'oubliez pas._  
_- Non... attendez, Taun We... vous... non !_  
L'image de la jolie extra-terrestre se dissipa dans la plaine. Celle-ci commença à fondre dans le néant et c'est à ce moment que Drek se réveilla. Il était baigné de sueur, allongé en travers de son lit de fortune. Il se mit en tailleur dessus et souffla pensivement le nom de sa kaminienne.

Il ne perçut que bien tard la présence de la rebelle, qui l'épiait depuis un coin de la pièce.  
_- Vos rêves sont édifiants, officier. Je me suis renseigné sur votre... Taun We, c'est ça ?_  
Drek serra les dents de colère.  
_- Aux dernières nouvelles, l'assistante du premier ministre de la lointaine planète Kamino, je me trompe ?_  
Il ne répondit rien.  
_- D'après nos espions, elle n'est plus sur sa planète natale. Vous faites chavirer bien des coeurs, Drek. Elle court, votre Kaminienne, elle court vous délivrer des griffes de vos bourreaux ! Si ce n'est pas touchant...  
- Taun We..._  
_- Si vous étiez n'importe quel officier, j'aurais affirmé que cette relation... si charmante... n'était nouée que parce que votre mission l'exigeait. Une superbe informatrice, assistante du premier ministre, en plus ! Mais je sens quelque chose dans votre voix. Je jurerais qu'elle ne vous laisse pas indifférente._  
_- Vous vous trompez, Elna._  
_- Qui croyez-vous tromper ? Certainement pas moi, officier. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas si insensible aux charmes féminins. Ca me laisse mes chances.  
- A ce stade, ce n'est même plus un rêve, c'est une... chimère.  
- N'oubliez pas, Drek... je n'en ai pas fini avec vous._  
Elle marqua une pause.  
_- Alors, officier ? Je suis ici pour votre réponse..._

Il ferma les yeux, oubliant pendant quelques secondes la présence de la rebelle. Un souvenir remonta en lui et explosa comme une bulle de champagne à la surface d'une coupe. Il prenait place dans les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat, quelques mois auparavant. Aenelia et Drek se trouvaient face à face, dans une petite salle de repos aménagée tout spécialement pour les officiers des Renseignements Impériaux. Il faisait bon venir s'y détendre et cela arrivait fréquemment que plusieurs hauts membres se rencontrent, malgré l'immensité des lieux et la diversité des horaires. Un bar avait été aménagé avec un grand raffinement même si, au grand regret de tous, il n'était autorisé à servir que des boissons faiblement alcoolisées (dont le célèbre champagne Correllien) En cette heure tardive, donc, alors que le soleil d'été léchait la surface de Coruscant de ses derniers rayons, la jeune recrue et son ami de toujours avaient entamé une conversation des plus sérieuses.

_- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète, Drek ?  
- Et comme toujours je vous répondrai oui, Aenelia._  
Elle chercha la meilleure façon de tourner la chose.  
_- Je sais que vous aimez votre fille par-dessus tout.  
- Venez-en au fait.  
- Si vous étiez obligé de la sacrifier pour que l'Ordre Nouveau puisse prospérer... seriez-vous capable de le faire, officier ? En auriez-vous le courage ?_  
Drek réfléchit un long moment.  
_- Je vous demande quelque chose de terrible, je le sais.  
- Vous me connaissez bien, maintenant. Réfléchissez un peu à la réponse que je vous donnerai._  
_- Et bien... vous me répondriez avec tout le sérieux du monde que chacun en cette terre est destiné à la mort, qu'elle vienne tôt ou qu'elle vienne tard. Que rien n'est au-dessus de l'idéologie impériale, pas même les êtres vivants, qui ne sont que de chair et de sang. Que votre famille peut être sacrifiée sur l'autel d'une cause supérieure, qui transcende de loin la volonté humaine. Oui, je crois que vous me répondriez ainsi._  
Elle laissa passer un peu de temps avant d'insister, avec sa moue coquine.  
_- Alors ?  
- Vous avez votre réponse, Aenelia._  
_- Je le savais, officier. Je commence à bien vous connaître, à présent, non ? _(elle lui envoya un coup de coude malicieux)  
Sur le coup, il doutait bien de sa motivation à sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le léger tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il lui répondait. C'est un dilemme que Drek ne voulait pas se poser. S'il existait un dieu protecteur des êtres qui chérissent leur famille, alors un tel choix ne se présenterait jamais à lui. Cela n'arriverait jamais, non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

Mais c'était arrivé.  
Sa fille ou son amour pour l'Ordre Nouveau.  
Il ne lui restait aucune carte à jouer, cette fois-ci. Pas le plus petit atout caché au fond de sa manche. L'histoire allait mal se terminer et Drek le redoutait. Il pensa une dernière fois à Aenelia et fixa la rebelle d'un regard haineux.

_- Ma réponse ? Celle que vous n'attendez certainement pas : je choisis la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie et je vous maudit tous autant que vous êtes. Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de ma fille, je vous poursuivrai jusque dans l'autre vie s'il le faut. Je vous ferai payer. Et si je suis obligé d'attendre que vous passiez dans l'autre monde, je jure que ce sera de la main de mes camarades. Ils vous traqueront bien après ma mort et sauront me venger. Comme vous vous plaisez à le penser, ce ne sont que des machines froides et sans âmes, aussi, soyez assurée que la galaxie entière ne sera pas assez grande pour que vous puissiez vous y terrer. Et quand vous basculerez dans le néant, je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour transformer votre au-delà en enfer. Vous n'aurez plus jamais de répit, plus jamais. Je vous crache à la figure, Elna, je n'ai pas peur de vous ni de vos petits instruments de torture. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion véreux sur un échiquier pourri et je vous hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Regardez dans mon regard et plongez votre âme dans mon âme, si vous n'avez pas peur. Espèce de charogne refoulée qui se complait dans sa fiente et ses défouloirs sadiques, vous êtes l'image même de la rébellion pour moi. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de vous voir dans la situation inverse, en train d'expier vos fautes de la pire manière qui soit. Vous n'êtes plus un être humain, Elna, vous êtes un détritus de la société et l'uniforme que vous portez n'arrive même pas à cacher la souillure de votre âme. Touchez donc à ma protégée, c'est tout ce que votre intelligence chaotique a trouvé de mieux à faire. Vous n'êtes bonne qu'à ça de toute façon, vos jeux cruels n'ont aucun effet sur moi, car je vous suis supérieur en tout et vous ne l'avez pas encore compris. J'ai gagné, vous avez perdu. Misérable vermine, je vous méprise, je vous abhorre, je vous vomis par tous les orifices, je vous exècre, soyez damnée !_

L'officier reprit son souffle, haletant devant une Elna impassible.

_- Et vous croyez avoir le choix, Drek ? Je vais en finir avec vous avant de toucher à votre fille. Je vous réduirai en loque humaine, de sorte que vous n'aurez plus que les yeux pour pleurer quand je vous montrerai le spectacle de votre protégée torturée. Et j'y prendrai du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous réagirez face aux hurlements de souffrance de vos proches. Si même vous serez encore en état de réagir, car vous n'aurez plus de l'être humain que le nom. Et ces images et ces hurlements vous poursuivront toute votre vie, si je décide de ne pas y mettre un terme. Vous serez hanté à jamais, jusque dans cet au-delà que vous me promettez infernal. Nous verrons qui de nous deux gagnera à ce petit jeu._  
_- Allez-y_ ! hurla l'officier dans un grognement féroce. _Je n'ai pas peur !_

Elna leva une main en l'air et plusieurs gardes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils passèrent à tabac l'agent des renseignements jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans une profonde inconscience.

_- Ca suffit. Attachez-le et amenez TOUT mes outils. J'ai bien dit TOUT. Lancez la procédure de capture et ramenez-moi sa fille dans les plus brefs délais. Vivante. Exécution._

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement puis quittèrent la pièce. Elna fixa l'officier inanimé.

_- C'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, trésor. Votre réputation n'est plus à refaire. Mais la mienne non plus et je jure que vous finirez par céder. Dormez bien... le pire est devant vous..._

**Chapitre 7. A l'assaut !**

Le matériel était fin près. Les paquetages avaient été vérifiés et revérifiés de nombreuses fois. Les armes avaient été démontées, graissées et remontées avec minutie, puis réglées avec patience. Les armures, légères et souples, avaient été ajustées avec précision. Les moyens de communication avaient été contrôlés, puis cryptés. Le briefing avait été complété et précisé, les ordres étaient clairs. Tout était près, jusqu'à l'antique tradition du motif peinturluré sur l'épaulette gauche des armures. Pour certains, c'était des têtes de mort, pour d'autre des corps de femmes nues. Tous ces signes étaient un peu leur porte-bonheur, et la hiérarchie tolérait ce petit manquement à la discipline impériale.  
A l'heure prévue, ils s'embarquèrent dans des petites capsules de sauvetage qui s'éjectèrent vers la surface de la grande planète jaune, selon un angle et une courbure précis. Aucun dispositif de surveillance ne détecta ces petites sphères qui fonçaient vers Tatooine. Elles ne survolèrent aucune grande ville et furent à peine aperçues par des troupeaux de Banthas indolents. Elles se posèrent (le mot était trop doux, même si les capsules étaient équipées de rétro propulseurs) en plein désert, à quelques kilomètres des montagnes qu'ils devraient escalader pour surprendre l'ennemi dans son sommeil.  
Après s'être extraits sans grande difficulté des capsules, ils se dirigèrent vers la rocaille. Ils s'espacèrent chacun par rapport aux autres d'une dizaine de mètres et respectèrent le silence radio jusqu'en contrebas de la pente. Une vingtaine de petits points noirs entreprirent ensuite l'ascension du talus rocheux, vers le plateau qui dominait la base rebelle. Ce ne fut pas sans difficultés. Malgré leur expérience et les précautions prises, ils ne purent empêcher quelques cailloux de se détacher et de rouler avec fracas le long de la pente. Ben faillit même basculer à un moment, ce qui aurait infiniment compliqué les choses, mais heureusement le bras puissant de son ami Berek le retint. Il fallait espérer que les rebelles n'aient pas installé de capteurs de ce coté de la montagne. Après quarante minutes d'une pénible ascension, la petite troupe extenuée s'accordait quelques minutes de repos, au bord du plateau. N'aurait été leur condition physique, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin. Seule une escouade d'élite aurait pu affronter ce talus rocailleux sans abandonner en cours de route. Ben était essoufflé, mais pas tant que son ami Berek. Au même niveau d'entraînement, son ami devait en plus se trimbaler les cents et quelques kilos de sa masse corporelle. Ben était plus léger et plus rapide que son compagnon. Dans l'ensemble, les hommes de l'escadron Ender étaient polyvalents, mais chacun au sein de cet escadron avait sa spécialité. Les tireurs d'élite côtoyaient les combattants au corps à corps, les spécialistes en informatique, les experts en minage et démolition et toutes les spécialités qui faisaient qu'en fin de compte, l'escadron Ender s'en sortait toujours quoi qu'il advienne.  
Le signal du départ fut donné par Berek, le plus gradé et le plus ancien des forces spéciales. Ils parcoururent rapidement le plateau et se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez avec les premiers toits de l'installation rebelle. La corniche était bien plus terrible que ce qu'ils n'avaient cru jusqu'alors. En plus de descendre par endroits de plusieurs mètres à pic, elle ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètres de largeur. Tout en bas, la base ennemie dormait tranquillement. Quelques lumières vacillaient par endroits, mais l'installation était plongée dans l'obscurité. Quelques soldats montaient la garde en haut d'un mirador qui surplombait l'entrée principale. Une petite navette attendait, solitaire, au milieu de la cour centrale...

_- Il faudra neutraliser la navette dans les plus brefs délais_, ordonna Berek. _Je ne tiens pas à voir notre objectif s'envoler dès que nous aurons les yeux tournés._  
Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent.  
_- Bon, les snipers, en place,_ continua-t-il. _D'ici, vous aurez un angle de vue parfait. Messieurs, de la précision et du sang-froid, comme d'habitude. Bonne chance. Les autres avec moi._

_  
_Quatre silhouettes se détachèrent du groupe. Les snipers, deux, étalèrent sur le sol des matelas avant de s'allonger dessus, tout en paramétrant leurs armes. Les observateurs, deux aussi, se positionnèrent chacun à coté de leur tireur. L'un s'équipa de puissantes macro jumelles et l'autre déballa une station portative de correction au tir. Ils avaient pour mission de prendre en compte tous les paramètres météo (vent, température, pression atmosphérique, humidité, site, lumière…) pour donner aux tireurs leur affichage lunette, et aussi de les renseigner sur les moindres détails de la scène. Les snipers étaient souvent amenés à subir « l'effet tunnel », c'est à dire que leur attention se focalisait sur ce qu'ils voyaient dans leur lunette et rien d'autre. Les tireurs avaient besoin de leurs observateurs, et vice-versa. L'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. Accessoirement, les observateurs jouaient également le rôle de coordonnateur, assurant la liaison radio avec le commandement, synchronisant le tir de leurs camarades et se chargeant de leur protection à courte portée.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'escadron peinait pour dévaler l'étroite corniche.  
_- Ne regardez pas en bas !_ conseilla Emon.

Ben avala sa salive et continua d'avancer. Ils étaient les uns derrière les autres et progressaient de profil. Tous avaient prit la peine d'accrocher un lien de survie entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du décrochement, la colonne stoppa. Berek observa le dénivelé avec attention.

_- C'est bon, ça passera._  
Il sortit de son sac une corde et un piolet automatique qu'il ficha dans la rocaille, sans un bruit. Il attacha l'extrémité de la corde et la fit descendre le long du dénivelé.  
_- En rappel, un pas un, en silence et rapidement. Et faites attention !_  
Il passa en premier pour donner l'exemple et glissa furtivement vers le bas. Les autres emboîtèrent le pas dès qu'il eut atteint le sol de la seconde corniche. Ce fut au tour de Ben, il s'approcha du rebord et se prépara à descendre. Il prit un peu d'élan et...  
_- Stop !_ cria Emon. _Il se passe quelque chose !  
- Quoi ?_ lança Ben, irrité d'avoir été stoppé.  
L'officier de l'Oméga Force lui désigna des points sombres, au loin, devant la base, qui progressaient non sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Soudain, des traits de laser jaillirent du mirador de la base rebelle. Qui qu'il fussent, la petite troupe avait été repérée. Ils répliquèrent aussitôt en visant la tourelle.  
_- Bordel de merde, que se passe-t-il en bas !_ hurla Berek.  
Emon fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement les assaillants. Sous la lueur d'une lune mourante et d'un soleil naissant, plusieurs éclats blancs lui arrivèrent dans les yeux. Des éclats blancs reflétés par des armures qui ne lui étaient pas indifférentes. Des armures de...  
_- Des Stormtroopers ! Ce sont des Impériaux !  
- Mais putain de dieu, à quoi jouent-ils ?  
- Ils sont une centaine, précisa Emon. Armés jusqu'aux dents.  
- Ils vont tout faire foirer, ces salopards !  
- Si ce n'est déjà fait,_ constata Ben.  
_- Dépêchons-nous de descendre, vite !_ ordonna Berek.  
Sur le bord du plateau qui dominait la base, les tireurs d'élite, passés leur surprise, ouvrirent un feu méthodique et efficace sur les silhouettes rebelles. Apparemment, du coté des Impériaux standards, la surprise de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls à vouloir investir la base les laissa de marbre...

**Chapitre 8. Nyaris**

Le lieutenant Nyaris observait sans surprise les traits de lumière qui jaillissaient du plateau. Une légère moue se dessina cependant sur son visage... les forces spéciales avaient été plus rapide que prévu : Nyaris les avait sous-estimé. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il serait le premier à pénétrer dans la base ennemie, ravissant la victoire au nez et à la barbe de ces présomptueux impériaux, qu'ils soient de l'Ubiqtorat ou de n'importe quelle force soi-disant "d'élite". Les hommes du lieutenant n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du portique principal. Les pertes avaient été légères, un mort et deux blessés qui avaient été laissés en arrière.

_- Parfait..._ souffla-t-il à son aide de camp.

Le lieutenant avait payé très cher cette information. Les Hutt n'avaient pas la réputation de vendre leurs renseignements, et surtout pas à l'Empire, aussi s'estimait-il heureux. Un agent mandaté par l'infâme Jabba-le-Hutt était venu le rencontrer la veille même, dans son bureau sur Mos Esley. Il prétendait avoir des informations de la plus haute importance à communiquer aux forces de l'Empire. Pendant une pleine heure, Nyaris tenta de négocier le prix exorbitant que l'agent réclamait. En fin de compte, il estima que le renseignement valait bien qu'il puise dans sa réserve personnelle, celle qu'il se constituait petit à petit en prélevant un pourcentage sur chaque transaction contrebandière dans l'astroport. En échange, il fermait les yeux, les siens et ceux des soldats dont il avait le commandement. Sans que le commandant en charge de la garnison de Mos Esley s'en rende compte. Evidemment, il aurait été très étonnant que le dit commandant ne reçoive pas lui-même de subsides, au vu de son grade et des liens qu'il aurait pu tisser avec un certain milieu...

Nyaris avait eu une petite conversation avec lui, des plus édifiantes…

_- Confiez-moi une centaine d'hommes pour une mission extraterritoriale en secteur Hutt.  
- Pour faire... quoi ?_ s'enquit le commandant.  
_- Détruire un avant-poste rebelle en secteur Y-21, près de la passe montagneuse.  
- Je comprends enfin tout...  
- Pardon, commandant ?_

Ce dernier tapota quelques touches sur le clavier de son ordinateur et tourna l'écran vers son lieutenant.

« _A l'attention du Commandant en charge de la garnison Impériale de Mos Esley  
__**SEGP10-02-2003 ; ICON ; 02:53BMUT ; 00.30RMUT**__  
Ordre formel et absolu de cantonner vos hommes sur l'astroport. Aucune initiative personnelle en-dehors de votre juridiction jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Priorité code rouge. Envoyeur : Ubiqtorat._ »

_- Ils savent aussi pour la base ennemie, et comme d'habitude, ils veulent s'en occuper eux-mêmes. Ils récolteront toute la gloire de cette opération et encore une fois, nous n'aurons été que des pantins qu'on manipule._  
Le lieutenant avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix amère. Son supérieur hocha la tête.  
_- Pourquoi devrai-je vous envoyer, lieutenant ?_  
_- Parce que mon contact m'a fourni tout un tas de renseignements qui font que je réussirai cette mission aussi facilement que n'importe quelle escouade d'élite... si vous m'en donnez les moyens.  
- Je présume que vous avez là une occasion unique de franchir quelques échelons_.  
_- Et vous aussi, commandant, ne dites pas le contraire. Une base ennemie anéantie par vos hommes, des prisonniers que vous remettrez avec fierté aux services compétents... et la fierté d'avoir cloué le bec à ces maudits de l'Ubiqtorat. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne resterez pas indéfiniment en charge de ce trou pourri, commandant._  
Le commandant s'humecta les lèvres.

_- J'attends autre chose de vous, cependant.  
- Je devine. S'il s'avérait que cette mission tourne mal, je prends sur moi la responsabilité de cette initiative._  
Il sortit un petit dictaphone de sa poche et le posa sur le bureau de son supérieur.  
_- Tout est là.  
- Parfait. Vous partez sur le champ. Vous arriverez sur les lieux au plus tard dans la matinée. Je fais équiper une centaine de mes hommes immédiatement. Vous disposerez de tout le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Réussissez cette mission, lieutenant. Rompez..._

Tout autour de lui, les tirs de laser fusaient mais ne semblaient vouloir toucher aucun de ses hommes. Il avait joué gros sur cette mission, il fallait non seulement qu'il la réussisse, mais qu'il fasse des prisonniers et qu'il limite aussi le nombre de ses pertes. A ces conditions seulement, il pourrait goûter à une carrière accélérée.

_- Plastiquez cette maudite porte_ ! ordonna Nyaris.  
_- A vos ordres !_

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, la lourde porte d'acier basculait sous le souffle de puissants explosifs. La voie était libre pour les troupes de l'Empire.

_- Rappelez-vous les consignes : les officiers ennemis doivent êtres capturés vivants ! Pour la gloire de l'Empereur, en avant !_

Une sourde rumeur naquit alors que la centaine de Stormtroopers investissait la base. Partout, le combat faisait rage, des corps tombaient, certains rebelles, d'autres impériaux. Des batailles rangées eurent lieux, durant lesquelles le nombre de tirs laser atteignait celui effarant de plusieurs centaines à la seconde. Du coté ennemi, c'était la panique, la déroute, la confusion. Ils ne pouvaient aligner en si peu de temps un front uni qui aurait permis de retarder les troupes impériales. Aussi peu préparée que l'attaque avait pu être, elle prenait la forme d'une grande réussite pour le lieutenant Nyaris. Réussite qui allait lui permettre de caresser les plus doux espoirs...

**Chapitre 9. Fuite**

_- Réveillez-vous, Drek !_

La peur et la tension se lisaient sur son visage et dans sa voix. L'officier émergea lentement du néant dans lequel le tabassage en règle l'avait fait tomber. Trop lentement au goût d'Elna, qui ponctua son réveil de plusieurs paires de gifles, assez violentes.

_- Plus vite que ça, allez !  
- Que... que se passe-t-il ?_  
Son oeil s'ouvrait difficilement tandis que l'autre, rouge et boursouflé, ne lui permettait plus de voir.  
_- Ne posez pas de question et obéissez !_  
Il essaya de se lever mais son corps endolori le faisait trop souffrir. Chaque parcelle de son corps tirait vers le violacé et le moindre de ses muscles lançait dans son cerveau des ondes de pure souffrance.  
_- Je ne... peux pas... je suis... trop faible..._  
Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes le trahirent et il s'affaissa. Elna le rattrapa encore une fois.  
_- Soyez maudit, Drek !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Elna jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire et guetta le moindre bruit dans le couloir. Non, personne ne viendrait l'aider, maintenant. Elle ne devrait compter que sur elle-même, comme elle avait toujours fait. Seule. Seule depuis que son père les avait quitté, il y a bien longtemps... si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de son visage. Seule depuis que sa mère l'avait abandonné, rejoignant les anges dans un dernier sourire, quelques années plus tard. Toujours seule...  
Dans son affaiblissement et pendant qu'Elna le traînait à travers les couloirs, Drek crut percevoir les bribes d'une bataille qui se livrait en surface. Des cris lointains, des détonations sourdes. L'officier n'osait plus espérer que c'était son salut qui s'y jouait, quelques étages plus haut. Elna transpirait sang et eau pour soutenir l'officier mais elle ne ménagerait pas ses efforts avant d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Son attention se focalisa sur la petite navette qui les attendait, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. La navette qui les conduirait hors de la menace impériale, Drek et elle. Le salut...  
L'officier sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de sa geôlière. Elle était stressée, paniquée et les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour le traîner trahissaient son angoisse. Drek se fit un peu plus lourd, dans l'espoir qu'Elna finisse par ne plus pouvoir le porter. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

_- Vous voulez me compliquer la tâche, bien sûr...  
- Hé hé..._ souffla l'officier.  
_- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'atteindre mon but... jamais._

Elle redoubla d'efforts et pendant un instant, Drek se demanda d'où elle pouvait bien tirer ses forces. Le fait est qu'elle progressait plus vite, maintenant. Les couloirs éclairés succédèrent aux couloirs sombres, jusqu'à ce que l'officier sentisse sur ses joues un courant d'air frais. Ils débouchèrent dans un petit hangar où les attendait une petite navette biplace. Le toit du hangar était ouvert et on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles dans la voûte céleste, qui commençait à se teindre en rose. Le jour était proche, pensa Drek.

_- Un dernier effort..._ hurla Elna. _J'y suis !  
_Elle jeta le corps de l'officier sur la carlingue de la navette et jugea qu'elle aurait peut-être deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne les avait pas.  
_- Halte, rebelle ! Pas un geste !_  
Un stormtrooper isolé venait de débarquer dans le hangar par une autre porte. Il pointait son arme vers Elna et comptait bien en faire sa première prisonnière. Son armure blanchâtre reflétait la lueur des étoiles dans le ciel.  
_- Et si je bouge, vous allez me tirer dessus ?  
- Ne jouez surtout pas avec moi, salope de rebelle.  
- Peut-être que ça vous intéresserait de savoir qu'il est ici ?_  
Elle désigna Drek de son menton.  
_- Officier Drek, agent de l'Ubiqtorat. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venus, non ?_  
_- De... l'Ubiqtorat ?_ fit le stormtrooper, surpris.

A l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui... mais alors pour quoi ou pour qui ? Elna répondrait à cette question plus tard, si elle en avait le temps. Profitant que l'attention du soldat impérial soit focalisée sur le corps sans forces de Drek, elle dégaina son petit blaster et n'eut aucun mal à toucher le stormtrooper en pleine tête... du premier coup. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol comme une masse informe. Drek cria.

_- Non !_

Elna se mit à sourire lentement. C'était trop facile, décidément. Elle rengaina son blaster et fit monter l'officier dans la petite navette. D'une pression sur une touche, elle enclencha le préchauffage des moteurs. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait enfin en sécurité avec son prisonnier.

_- Vous n'avez... aucune... chance,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Il est trop tard, mon chou. En route !_

**Chapitre 10. Tentative d'enlèvement**

Aenelia fut littéralement abasourdie par la nouvelle.  
Son petit coeur s'emballa et ses beaux yeux se révulsèrent.  
Elle ne pu produire le moindre son tellement le choc avait été grand. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et artères. Elle bégaya :

_- Ce... ce n'est pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas ?_

Le visage de Vandithir se referma sur lui-même, grave et inflexible. En y regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait y déceler une note de tristesse. La nouvelle ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé indifférent, Drek était l'ami de tous.

_- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Enseigne ?_ dit-il sur un ton sévère.  
_- Non, Analyste. Mais cette nouvelle semble tellement irréelle... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver. Pas à Drek !_  
_- Et pourtant si. Moi même j'ai douté, quand le Superviseur m'a annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence._

Des tonnes de questions surgirent du cerveau de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle se força au calme et afficha avec grande peine une sérénité feinte.

_- Quand et comment un tel incident a-t-il pu se produire ? Les personnes qui sont au courant de la mission se comptent sur les doigts de la main, pourtant !_  
_- C'est arrivé il y a deux jours. Comment ? Drek a été vendu par son pilote, semblerait-il. Le plus troublant dans l'affaire, c'est que cette mission disposait du niveau maximal de sécurité. Le pilote était un homme en qui nous placions une confiance aveugle, recruté parmi les plus fidèles. Pour plus de précautions encore, la vérité a été cachée au pilote, il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une opération de routine. Il va falloir revoir toute notre sécurité et..._

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer par une nouvelle phrase, sans terminer celle qu'il venait d'entamer, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

_- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Renik a commencé son enquête, le pilote renégat possède sûrement d'autres complices au sein même de l'Ubiqtorat. Nous ne tarderons pas à démanteler toute cette gangrène.  
- Je l'espère de tout coeur,_ souffla Aenelia. _Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de l'officier Svar ? Sait-on seulement où ces terroristes l'ont emmené ?  
- Une mission est en cours pour sa délivrance, mais elle n'a pas été organisée par l'Oméga Force, sécurité oblige. Quelque chose me dit que nous sommes espionnés, en ce moment même..._

Aenelia lança une oeillade curieuse mais Vandithir resta de marbre.

_- Je ne puis vous en dire plus, Aenelia. Je vous ai déjà révélé plus qu'il ne le fallait. Sachez simplement que l'Empire ne laisse jamais tomber ses hommes. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Et je compte sur votre discrétion. Il en va de la vie de Drek._

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_- Entendu, Vandithir._

Ils se levèrent tous les deux de leur siège et se saluèrent. Sans plus attendre, Aenelia quitta le bureau de l'Assistant Varken et se dirigea vers le turbo élévateur. Elle avait terminé son service et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle chercher la solitude, afin de méditer sur cette triste nouvelle.

L'astre lumineux ne flamboyait plus dans le ciel. Vaincu, il s'apprêtait à rendre les armes devant la nuit... jusqu'au lendemain, aube d'une nouvelle bataille. Déjà, la ville étincelait de milles feux, crépitait de milles bruits. Tout était vie sur Coruscant, de la masse informe de la foule qui allait et venait partout, jusqu'aux créatures étranges qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie, loin sous la surface. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Coruscant était encore plus étrange et encore plus belle la nuit. La plus belle des perles de l'Empire.

Par chance, quand Aenelia sortit des locaux de l'Ubiqtorat, une navette des transports en commun venait d'arriver en gare. Elle monta à son bord, soulagée de ne pas avoir à attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant le passage de la suivante. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux autres passagers et alla s'asseoir dans le fond.  
Dans sa tête, les questions fourmillaient. Elle se souvenait de sa dernière rencontre avec l'officier, il y a de cela quelques jours, de son optimisme. Il ne s'était pas étalé sur les objectifs de sa mission, mais Drek lui avait confié qu'elle était de la plus haute importance pour l'Ubiqtorat et pour l'Empire.  
Une image éclata dans son esprit comme une bulle : celle de l'officier malmené et certainement torturé par ses ravisseurs. Une image insoutenable, Aenelia aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour éviter à l'officier ces souffrances terribles. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'enrageait au plus haut point.  
Elle se demanda quelques secondes comment les terroristes s'y prendraient pour lui soutirer les informations qu'ils désiraient. Il supporterait sans doute la douleur physique, et il connaissait lui-même toutes les subtilités de la torture mentale, après tous les interrogatoires qu'il avait mené dans sa carrière, il ne tomberait certainement pas dans ces pièges... mais alors, comment obtenir de Drek ce qu'on voulait ? Comment le faire parler ?  
En silence Aenelia médita sur cette question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son arrêt, situé dans la banlieue "chic" du Centre Impérial. En effet, sa famille était riche et elle était fille unique, il allait sans dire que ses parents la dorlotaient et prenaient soin d'elle, parfois même un peu trop à son goût...

A peine, eut-elle franchit le seuil de sa porte qu'elle entendit son ComLink biper. Ne pouvait-on donc pas lui ficher la paix ? Elle le détacha de sa ceinture pour le jeter au loin, mais après une rapide réflexion, y renonça. Ca pouvait être important. Elle lança un coup d'oeil rapide sur le message et sembla surprise de son contenu.

_- Daphné !_

Sans perdre de temps, Aenelia se dépêcha vers les garages, là où était stationné son véhicule. Pas question cette fois d'utiliser les transports en commun : l'école de danse était bien trop éloignée de chez elle. Le trajet se déroula sans incident. D'un pas certain, elle se dirigea vers la salle de danse. Combien de fois avait-elle parcouru ces longs couloirs pour venir chercher la fillette ? Daphné et Aenelia étaient très attachées l'une à l'autre. Toutes deux n'avaient ni petits frères, ni petites soeurs. Une vraie complicité les liait et Aenelia était très vite devenue la nounou idéale de la petite.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle s'assit silencieusement afin de ne pas déranger la troupe de danseuses qui établissaient une magnifique chorégraphie. Elle repéra immédiatement Daphné au milieu du petit groupe. Elle était vraiment ravissante et si mignonne dans son costume de danse.

_- Fin du cours, à demain les filles !_

La professeur rajouta à leur attention :

_- N'oubliez pas de répéter vos pas à la maison car demain, c'est la répétition générale pour le spectacle !_

Aenelia, même si elle aurait juré du contraire, n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux attentifs de la gamine. Elle n'eut même pas à l'appeler, immédiatement Daphné accouru pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_- Wééé... Aené !  
- Tu m'as manqué ma puce ! Alors, c'était chouette ce cours de danse ?  
- Vivi, pourquoi papa est pas là ? Il est pas rentré ?_ demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
_- Non, pas encore, je t'expliquerai..._ répondit Aenelia, après avoir remis l'enfant sur le sol.  
_- Je voudrais savoir où est papa, quand même, et ce qu'il fait…_  
_- Rassure-toi, il..._

Elle s'interrompit... une lumière, quelque part dans son cerveau, s'était mise à briller vivement, éclairant les coins sombres de ses pensées. Tout était devenu d'un coup si limpide, si évident. Aenelia se révolta intérieurement. Elle n'était pas digne de porter l'uniforme de l'Ubiqtorat. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

_- Y'a quoi, Aené, tu as l'air bizarre ?_ s'enquit une petite voix.  
_- Tout va bien, ma puce_, répondit-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

Elle porta les mains dans ses poches et les fouilla, cherchant fébrilement quelque chose. Après avoir mit ses habits sans dessus dessous, elle se résigna : elle devait certainement avoir oublié son ComLink en partant de chez elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le professeur de danse qui quittait la pièce.

_- Pardon, citoyenne... il y a un visiophone quelque part ?  
- Au fond du couloir, à droite !  
- Merci beaucoup !_

Daphné lui tira une de ses manches.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Viens avec moi, ma puce..._

Elle entraîna rapidement la petite avec elle et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.  
Aenelia fit face à l'appareil et tapota quelques codes d'identification. L'appareil émit quelques bruits des plus étranges, avant de joindre le numéro que la jeune fille avait demandé. Un visage apparut sur l'écran, fatigué.

_- Aenelia ?_ fit Vandithir, étonné.  
_- Van... je connais le point faible de l'officier Drek.  
- Je ne comprends pas ?  
- Il n'en parle que rarement, et encore le fait-il avec les personnes dont il a toute confiance. Sa fille. Si ces maudits rebelles sont au courant... Je suis avec sa fille, Daphné, au croisement de la 103° et de la 47°, niveau 52. Une école de danse. Vandithir !_  
_- Je vous envoie une escouade immédiatement_, rassura Vandithir. _Daphné est déjà en sécurité si elle est avec toi._

Un bruit.  
Dans le couloir.  
Aenelia portait déjà la main sur son étui à blaster, dissimulé sous les plis de son vêtement civil. Il n'y avait plus rien mais le silence du couloir était pesant, lourd de menaces. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Daphné, angoissée, chercha la main de la jeune fille.

_- Aenelia ?_ demanda une petite voix plaintive.  
_- Vandithir !_  
_- J'ai entendu, Aenelia ! Les renforts sont en route. Fais attention à toi !_

La communication s'éteignit dans un chuintement. Aenelia s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et lui sourit, tout en lui caressant ses longs cheveux. Sa voix est douce comme du miel.

_- Tout va bien, ma chérie.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Aené ?  
- Il y a des gens méchants qui en ont après nous, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Tout se passera bien si tu fais ce que je dis. Tu as confiance en moi ?  
- Oui,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je t'aime, ma puce. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.  
- C'est promis ?  
- C'est promis, Daphné._

Une ombre apparut au fond du couloir, et elle n'avait pas l'air bienveillante. De là où elle était, Aenelia apercevait le reflet froid et dur d'un blaster.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ lança-t-elle, menaçante.  
_- Des gens peu recommandables. Donnez-nous la petite, maintenant.  
- Vous êtes soit inconscient, soit fou pour souiller de votre présence le Centre Impérial.  
- Modérez vos paroles ou nous allons devenir très méchants._

Plusieurs silhouettes rejoignirent la première, toutes avec des armes, en bandoulière ou à la main. Leurs regards brillaient d'une lueur assassine.

_- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une vermine rebelle, qui plus est non humaine... _cracha-t-elle d'un ton hautain et méprisant.  
_- Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas le choix !_ continua la voix, agacée. _Donnez-nous la petite ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !_  
_- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, dans ce cas.  
- Dans ce cas... avec plaisir, femelle._

Des rayons paralysants plurent sur Aenelia et sa protégée. Mais les rebelles étaient trop loin pour que leurs tirs soient réellement efficaces. La jeune fille avait déjà dégainé et protégeait Daphné de son corps. Elle visa et tira plusieurs fois, rapidement. Au fond du couloir, plusieurs silhouettes tombèrent au sol en criant. Son arme n'était pas réglée sur le mode paralysant. Pas de pitié pour ces terroristes.

_- Reste bien derrière moi, chérie !_ cria Aenelia.

Les soldats rebelles avaient progressé dans le couloir et la situation devenait intenable. Les tirs se faisaient plus précis chaque seconde. La jeune fille décocha plusieurs tirs sur les néons qui s'éteignirent en série. Le couloir était maintenant plongé dans une semi pénombre. Elle ajusta quelques autres tirs au jugé, dont certains firent mouche. Elle entraîna la fillette rapidement vers un autre couloir qui leur faisait face.

_- Cours, Daphné, cours !_

Les rebelles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que leur proie s'échappait. Ils coururent à sa poursuite, bien décidés à ramener la fillette, même si c'était au péril de leur vie. Elna ne leur pardonnerait pas un échec, de toute façon.

_- Mince, un cul de sac !_ s'écria Aenelia.  
_- C'est notre salle de maquillage qui donne sur la scène !  
- Ou ça, Daphné ?_

La petite désigna du doigt une porte sur la gauche.

_- Alors, on y va !_

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce remplie de miroirs et d'outils de maquillage. C'est là que Daphné et ses copines se maquillaient avant de donner une représentation. Au fond de la pièce, un petit couloir donnait sur les coulisses de la scène. Aenelia referma la porte derrière elle, qu'elle barricada avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cela n'arrêterait pas longtemps des hommes déterminés, mais leur accorderait un peu de temps.

_- Qui c'est, Aené, les méchants messieurs ?_

La jeune femme venait de pousser un meuble imposant contre la porte. Elle ne se serait pas crûe pouvoir faire un tel effort, mais pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, Aenelia aurait fait bien plus encore.

_- C'est..._ haleta-t-elle... _des gens qui n'aiment pas l'Empire et qui veulent faire du mal à notre Empereur... et à tous les gens qui sont avec lui._  
_- Mais ça existe, des gens comme ça ?  
- Oh oui, chérie... malheureusement.  
- Pourquoi les soldats y les arrêtent pas ?  
- Parce que les vilains hommes se cachent très bien, ils ont peur de l'Empereur._  
_- C'est eux qui font exploser les bombes, comme on voit sur l'Holovision ?  
- Oui, ma puce.  
- J'aimerais que l'Empereur les punissent tous !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie. Il s'en occupe, _répondit Aenelia en souriant.

Des coups sourds retentirent, suivis de jurons. Derrière la porte, les rebelles commencèrent à mitrailler la porte de lasers, affaiblissant la porte et ce qui la bloquait, pour mieux l'enfoncer. Une voix forte se fit entendre.

_- Femelle, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !_

Aenelia se tourna vers sa protégée.

_- N'écoute pas ce que dit le monsieur. Il ne nous arrivera rien._

Daphné hocha la tête faiblement.

_- Il faut y aller, maintenant._

Elle donna sa main à la petite et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce par le petit couloir. La porte n'allait pas tarder à céder, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Après plusieurs mètres dans un corridor pas plus éclairé qu'un estomac de Sarlaac, ils débouchèrent sur la scène. C'était un large espace d'une dizaine de mètres de longueur sur la moitié de large, estima Aenelia. Lustré et ciré, le parquet de bois reflétait milles lumières.

_- Attention Daphné !_

Elle se jeta sur la petite et la coucha au sol. Un tir paralysant explosa non loin d'elle. Aenelia roula avec la petite jusqu'au bord de la scène et se réfugia dans la fosse aux musiciens. La situation n'était pas très brillante s'ils n'arrivaient pas très vite à quitter la salle. La jeune fille osa un regard vers le haut de la salle. Comme un théâtre des temps anciens, la salle s'organisait en hauteur et en hémicycle autour de la scène. Des petites silhouettes s'agitaient devant la grande porte centrale à doubles battants. Décidément, ces maudits terroristes étaient partout !

_- Daphné, j'ai besoin de toi..._

La petite était tremblante de peur, la tête contre la poitrine d'Aenelia, la serrant très fort contre elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, cependant.

_- Sais-tu s'il y a une autre sortie ?_

Les yeux de Daphné clignèrent à plusieurs reprises, sous la réflexion.

_- La prof de danse, elle passe toujours par derrière, mais je sais pas où.  
- Par derrière ?_ demanda Aenelia, intéressée.

La petite fille fit un signe du menton, désignant une porte étroite à l'extrémité de la scène. Aenelia ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

_- Merci ma puce._  
Pour accéder à cette maudite porte, il fallait se mettre à découvert. La jeune femme grimaça de colère. Est-ce qu'elle ferait courir ce risque à la petite ?

_- Daphné, il va falloir être une grande fille. Quand je te le dirais, tu courras vers la porte, tu l'ouvriras et tu m'attendras derrière. Il ne t'arrivera rien, tu me fais toujours confiance ?_  
_- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Empêcher les vilains messieurs de nous tirer dessus._

Daphné était pâle et lança un faible sourire à l'attention d'Aenelia. Les silhouettes menaçantes s'étaient postées en hauteur, guettant le moindre signe. Des bruits rapprochés provenaient de la petite salle de maquillage qu'ils venaient de quitter. Quoi qu'ils voulussent faire, il fallait qu'ils le fassent vite, à présent. Aenelia porta la petite fille et la posa sur le bord de la scène.

_- Vas-y, Daphné, cours, cours !_

Dans la seconde, elle pointa son blaster vers les formes, dissimulées derrière les rangées. Elle fit feu rapidement et régulièrement pour obliger les rebelles à rester cachés. Ses tirs n'atteignirent aucun ennemi mais leur précision empêcha toute riposte. Elle avait bien pensé à viser les lustres, pour plonger la salle dans la pénombre, mais il y en avait malheureusement un peu trop. Quand elle tourna la tête vers Daphné, celle-ci avait disparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aenelia se sentit rassurée. Elle jeta un oeil rapide sur son bracelet-montre : déjà dix minutes qu'elle avait contacté Vandithir, que faisait-il ?

_- Aené !  
_  
Derrière la porte, la petite silhouette s'inquiétait. Passé la surprise, les rebelles reprenaient confiance en eux et osaient à leur tour riposter. Des bruits de pas dans le petit couloir, derrière la scène. La situation se compliquait de seconde en seconde.

_- Ne bouge pas, chérie, j'arrive !_

Elle lança encore une dernière salve sur les fauteuils situés en hauteur. Puis elle sauta d'elle-même sur la scène en bois, avant de tenter un sprint vers la porte ouverte où Daphné l'attendait. Ca passait ou ça cassait, maintenant...  
La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte quand un tir savamment ajusté la toucha au mollet gauche. Ce n'était pas un tir paralysant. Aenelia hurla de douleur et dans le même temps, Daphné aussi. Elle acheva sa course sur le ventre, sans pouvoir se mettre à l'abri derrière cette maudite porte qui la narguait, à moins d'un mètre de là. A peine un mètre. Incroyable comme un petit mètre pouvait changer le cours des choses.

_- Aené ! Aené !_ pleura la petite fille.

Du sang coulait le long de sa blessure mal cautérisée. La douleur faisait vaciller la jeune fille. Pendant quelques secondes, un voile blanc lui tomba sur les yeux et elle ne pu rien faire, même pas penser. Quand elle recouvra ses esprits, même pas une ou deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit Daphné qui pleurait, des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, venant du couloir et une salve de lasers qui crépitaient autour d'elle, faisant cramer le beau plancher. Ces rebelles étaient décidément de piètres tireurs. Cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Et puis, elle n'allait pas abandonner sa petite Daphné maintenant. Pas tant qu'il lui restait un soupçon d'énergie. Elle se força à ramper sur le parquet, oubliant la douleur et se concentrant sur l'image de sa protégée. Daphné criait pour l'encourager.  
Quand un deuxième tir la toucha au bras. Il fallait que ça arrive. Ces bâtards continuaient à lui tirer dessus, malgré qu'elle ne soit plus une menace pour eux. Aenelia hurla à nouveau, et dans ce cri déchirant, un début de panique. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder sa nouvelle plaie au bras. Le laser avait cautérisé la blessure, mais pas pour longtemps. Déjà, des gouttes de sang perlaient autour de la plaie. Aenelia ne sentait plus son bras et sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyr. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à se refermer sur elle-même, à s'évanouir pour oublier la souffrance. Mais ce n'était qu'une fuite dictée par son corps, non par son esprit. Mais c'était tellement plus facile. Ne plus penser à rien, s'envoler, partir, sombrer dans l'abîme noir et profond de l'inconscience. Oublier tout, oublier Drek... son visage s'imprima dans son cerveau, aussi nettement qu'une photographie. Drek... non, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Il comptait sur elle, en ce moment. Elle avait des choses à faire, et elle les ferait. Pour l'officier Drek. Elle eut un sursaut d'énergie. Ses yeux qui s'étaient refermés s'ouvrirent avec une force bestiale, fixant la porte et la sécurité qu'elle trouverait derrière. Lentement, en s'aidant de son bras et de sa jambe encore valide, elle progressa jusqu'à l'entrebâillement de la porte, laissant derrière elle une coulée de sang. Elle y était presque. Elle poussa un grognement indistinct et mit le haut de son corps à l'abri. Avec l'aide de Daphné, elle passa bientôt ses jambes aussi. Les rebelles, désabusés, venaient de cesser de tirer, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour la rater.

_- Aené, Aené, tu es blessée !  
- C'est... pas grave... je m'en sortirais_, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
_- Tu as plein de sang partout,_ pleurnicha Daphné.  
_- Ma puce... essaye de... fermer la porte… à clef.  
- Oui, oui !_

Rassemblant ses forces éparses, Aenelia se mit dos contre le mur. La douleur était revenue, en fait elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. Une douleur atroce chaque fois que les muscles de la jeune fille tremblaient, chaque fois qu'involontairement, son corps sursautait.

_- C'est fait Aené... on fait quoi maintenant ?  
- La voix de la petite fille était frêle et paniquée.  
- Ma puce..._

Aenelia se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour la petite, désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus se mouvoir et le moindre mot lui arrachait une onde de pure souffrance. Avant de ne plus pouvoir rien faire, il fallait qu'elle conseille Daphné.

_- Il faut que tu ailles te cacher... tu sais ? Comme quand tu t'amuses avec tes copines. Il faut que tu te caches bien, très bien, pour que personne ne te trouve. Imagine-toi que c'est un jeu... tu peux faire ça pour moi ?  
- Je veux pas te quitter !  
- Daphné, les méchants hommes ne me feront rien si tu te caches bien. Je compte sur toi, n'est ce pas ? Je peux compter sur toi ?_

La fillette hocha la tête, malheureuse et prête à fondre en larmes.

_- Aenelia, je veux pas que les méchants te fassent du mal...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie._

Elle la regarda tendrement et lui caressa le menton. Ce geste lui arracha un nouveau cri, qu'elle étouffa par défi et par fierté. Ses yeux clignèrent de douleur.

_- Daphné... il faut que tu prennes ça._  
Elle fit suivre le regard de la petite jusqu'à son blaster.  
_- Je peux pas !_ paniqua la petite fille.  
_- Prends cette arme, je sais que tu peux t'en servir. Fais-moi plaisir._

Des deux mains tremblantes, Daphné ramassa la petite arme. Elle n'était pas bien lourde et n'importe qui aurait pu la manier avec facilité. Qui plus est, la petite fille avait déjà reçu des cours théoriques d'armement pendant ses premières années de jeunesses impériales.

_- Et maintenant, va !  
- Je t'aime, Aené !  
- Moi aussi..._

Aenelia ferma les yeux pour inciter la petite à partir. Après quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna en pleurant, à la recherche d'une cachette. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit d'elle : elle avait disparu. Aenelia avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir n'était plus interrompu que par ses halètements de douleur...

La porte vola en éclat.  
Un grand extra-terrestre baraqué… un Trandoshan ?... s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il avait de larges épaules et des yeux noirs qui brillaient comme la mort. C'est tout ce qu'Aenelia pu remarquer tellement elle avait mal. L'humanoïde s'agenouilla.

_- Où est la petite ?  
- Vous... ne la trouverez... jamais._  
_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une femelle de ton espèce. Parle !  
- Diantre... quelle... galanterie_, se força-t-elle à parler._  
- Très bien._

Il plongea son doigt dans la plaie ensanglantée. Aenelia hurla.

_- Tu as mal ? Parle et tout s'arrête !_

La douleur était inimaginable. Tout simplement au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à présent. Ses poumons explosèrent sous le hurlement, qui continua bien après que le rebelle ait retiré son doigt de la blessure. Aenelia versa des larmes de souffrance... de souffrance et de haine.

_- Vive... l'Empire ! Vous mourrez... tous !_

Elle lui cracha sur le visage, c'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était à bout de force et de toute façon, elle allait bientôt mourir. Autant que ce soit dans l'honneur. Devant un tel affront, le rebelle lui décocha un formidable coup de poing au niveau du menton. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle cracha du sang.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, femelle._

Il leva son arme et la pointa sur la tempe d'Aenelia, à demi inconsciente...

_- Adieu !_

Les murs du couloir résonnèrent d'une funeste déflagration...

Bientôt, d'autres déflagrations se firent entendre. Mais elles n'étaient pas rebelles. De nombreux corps ennemis tombèrent avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient sous le feu des Forces Impériales de l'Ubiqtorat. Les prenant à revers, avec précision et efficacité, ils nettoyèrent la vermine terroriste aussi facilement qu'un nid de rats. Il n'y eut aucun survivant et aucun rebelle ne réussit à prendre la fuite. A la tête de l'escouade impériale, Vandithir. Son regard fouilla les nombreux cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, cherchant une silhouette particulière, sans la trouver. Sur le coté de la scène, une porte était défoncée. Vandithir fit signe à deux des soldats, leur ordonnant de le suivre. Il s'approcha des restes de la porte avec une terrible appréhension. L'air empestait la chair brûlée. Vandithir n'était pas un combattant, loin de la, et cette odeur lui répugnait au plus haut point. Il faisait de terribles efforts pour maîtriser son haut-le-coeur. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il enjamba les débris, prenant garde de ne pas se blesser. Les deux soldats le suivirent rapidement. Dans la pénombre, Vandithir distingua une silhouette sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait plus, la mort venait de prendre son dû. Le soldat derrière l'analyste alluma une puissante lampe qu'il pointa sur le couloir, éclairant le terrible drame.

Le corps était celui d'un rebelle humanoïde à la forte carrure. Près du corps, Aenelia, sérieusement blessée, déployait ses ultimes forces pour rester consciente. Elle souriait faiblement mais ne regardait pas Vandithir. Elle regardait une petite fille, à quelques mètres d'elle. Une petite fille courageuse qui tenait dans ses petites mains une arme, encore chaude. Daphné fixait l'arme, incrédule, effrayée. La scène se figea. Elle sembla durer une éternité. Personne n'osait bouger, tout le monde semblait paralysé. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux secondes, après quoi, Vandithir hurla sa joie.

_- Aenelia !_

Comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc, la petite Daphné lâcha l'arme qui venait de donner la mort au rebelle et se précipita vers Aenelia. Elle la prit dans ses petits bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Aenelia ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer aussi. Même Vandithir trouva la scène touchante, n'osant intervenir. Aujourd'hui, Daphné avait failli perdre sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Et cet amour, elle venait de le prouver. Même si pour cela, elle avait donné la mort à un être. Même si pour cela, elle avait sacrifié une partie de son innocence...

**Chapitre 11. Capture**

Friner était en poste sur le stardestroyer depuis maintenant onze ans. La charge de commandant lui était nouvelle, car il avait stagné au grade de capitaine bien trop longtemps. Friner, obstiné et patient, avait toujours gardé l'espoir d'être promu par son ancien commandant : Gerfin. Mais le temps passait et il se rendait compte que Gerfin ne nourrissait à son égard que froideur et dédain. Un jour cependant, la donne avait changé suite à une affaire compromettante avec une certaine cadette... Aenelia Solaris. Gerfin avait été prié de prendre sa retraite plus tôt que prévu, Friner était devenu le nouveau commandant et Aenelia avait brûlé les étapes pour enfin devenir son capitaine, non sans quelques mérites, avant de le quitter pour les Renseignements Impériaux.

C'était un poste dont il tirait sa plus grande fierté. Il avait vécu quelques batailles et de nombreuses échauffourées avec les forces dissidentes. Et son expérience n'avait fait que grandir avec le temps. Quand on le prévint qu'un message codé de la plus haute importance était parvenu à l'Errinic, il ne perdit pas une seconde.

« **SEGP10-03-2003 ; ICON ; 04:56BMUT ; 00.40RMUT**  
Mission compromise. Abandonnez toute activité. Navette rebelle quitte l'atmosphère.  
Secteur Y-21. Priorité absolue pour sa capture. Faites vite. Bonne chance. Trans/E.E. »

_- Arrêtez immédiatement toutes les manoeuvres de l'Errinic !_ ordonna le commandant d'une voix puissante.  
Le message fut répercuté dans les secondes.  
_- Nous avons encore un transport en approche, Commandant._  
_- Déroutez-le, alors, vite !  
- A vos ordres...  
- Moteurs à pleine puissance, cap vers le secteur Y-21,_ continua-t-il. _Message à tous les canonniers : ordre de n'ouvrir le feu sous aucun prétexte. Je veux cette navette intacte. Message à l'équipe de coordination des faisceaux tracteurs : ordre de capturer toute navette en partance de Tatooine. Activez tous vos faisceaux car elle ne doit pas nous échapper, vous en répondriez de vos vies._  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix en contrebas de la passerelle s'éleva.  
_- Commandant ! Nous survolons le secteur..._

Frappée de plein fouet par les faisceaux d'or des deux soleils jumeaux, Tatooine miroitait comme un troisième astre. La luminosité de la planète se trouvait accentuée par la réverbération des rayons solaires sur le sable des plaines désertiques. Un jaune d'un vif insoutenable agressait les présomptueux qui osaient porter leur regard sur sa flamboyante parure. Il n'était pas rare que les humains, aux yeux plus chétifs que les autres espèces, s'équipent de lunettes de protection pour l'admirer depuis l'espace. Tatooine était décidément une planète inhospitalière.  
Un point émergea lentement du décor, infime grain de poussière.  
Le point devint graduellement une tâche, la tâche une forme, la forme une silhouette et la silhouette celle d'une minuscule navette. Dédaignant répondre aux appels impériaux qui lui sommaient de s'identifier et de se plier aux règles de la circulation orbitale, la navette fonçait tête baissée vers l'immensité de l'espace. La liberté était proche, toute proche.  
Mais tout espoir disparut quand les étoiles furent masquées par l'ombre imposante d'un destroyer impérial en attente d'acquisition de cible. David contre Goliath. Mais qu'aurait pu faire David contre ce monstre de technologie et d'acier ? Un monstre froid et dénué de pitié, indestructible et impitoyable. Un jouet sans âme et sans remords, manipulé par des êtres également sans remords. Des êtres qui étaient décidés à imposer la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie, même par la force, décidés à éliminer le terrorisme aveugle jusqu'au dernier de ses retranchements. Bref, la navette pilotée par Elna n'avait aucune chance.  
Le destroyer, qui avait une marge d'avance, vint se placer directement sur la trajectoire de la navette, dont la fenêtre de manoeuvre était amoindrie par la sortie atmosphérique. Il projeta simultanément la totalité de ses faisceaux tracteurs sur sa proie, car il n'était pas question qu'elle lui échappe. Le poisson était ferré, il fallait le ramener dans l'épuisette du pêcheur, maintenant. Lentement et sûrement. Il eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, déclenchant ses moteurs à intervalles irréguliers et soutenus, il n'avait pas une chance sur mille de se défaire des grappins magnétiques qui l'entraînaient vers son destin.

L'officier Drek souriait.  
Elna était décomposée mais furieuse.  
_- C'est... fini pour vous... Elna... _souffla-t-il.  
_- Non... non, NON ! _  
Elle avait hurlé ce dernier mot avec une telle haine que l'officier prit peur.  
_- Je vous tuerais avant, Drek !  
- Vous ne le ferez pas. Je suis... votre monnaie d'échange, en quelque sorte. Moi contre votre vie. C'est un marché... raisonnable, somme toute._  
Elna cracha plusieurs insultes dans une langue que l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat ne compris pas de suite. Une sorte de vieux langage Corellien, qui amenait des informations précieuses sur l'origine de la belle mais... vénéneuse terroriste.

Sur l'Errinic...  
_- Faisceaux en mode acquisition..._  
La voix, celle d'un jeune aspirant en stage, claironna :  
_- Faisceaux activés ! Ordinateur en mode automatique. Arrimage dans deux minutes et vingt secondes, hangar B4. Commandant ?  
- Parfait._  
Le front du Commandant se dérida tandis qu'un léger sourire naquit sur son visage.  
_- Essayez de prendre contact avec la navette.  
- A vos ordres._  
Un autre aspirant, la marine en était remplie, tapota sur un écran tactile.  
_- Navette rebelle, navette rebelle, ici le destroyer impérial Errinic !_  
Un long grésillement s'ensuivit, qui n'était pas bon signe. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le commandant lui-même qui prit la parole.  
_- Navette rebelle, je sais pertinemment que vous nous entendez, ici le commandant Friner !_  
Il laissa quelques secondes filer.  
_- Vous avez à votre bord quelqu'un que nous tenons à récupérer. Ne lui faites aucun mal et nous vous accorderons la vie, ainsi qu'un traitement compatissant, pour peu que vous vous soumettiez à l'Ordre Nouveau. Je répète : ne touchez pas à l'officier Drek Svar !_  
Un court grésillement, de meilleure augure.  
_- Ici Elna, des forces libres de la Rébellion. Je vois que vous avez les cartes en main.  
- Parlez, Elna.  
- Je veux votre promesse d'homme qu'il ne me sera fait aucun mal si j'accède à votre requête. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterais pas à m'emparer de la vie de votre officier, et de la mienne dans le même temps. La mort ne me fait pas peur, la souffrance, oui. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_  
Le commandant accentua son sourire.  
_- Parfaitement, Elna. Vous avez ma parole d'homme. Préparez vous à l'arrimage, débarrassez-vous de vos armes et n'opposez aucune résistance. Bien reçu ?  
- Ai-je le choix, Commandant ?_  
Ce dernier jugea bon de couper la transmission. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner et il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec une terroriste. De plus, il doutait vraiment qu'un traitement de faveur lui soit accordé, même s'il appuyait lui-même dans ce sens. L'Empire ne ferait de toute façon aucun cas de son opinion.  
_- Arrimage dans une minute et quinze secondes._

La navette était redevenue un grain de poussière en comparaison avec la masse énorme du destroyer. La bouche grande ouverte, ce dernier s'apprêtait à avaler le frêle esquif.  
Une explosion.  
Plusieurs explosions.

A quelques lieues, une petite flotte de vaisseaux rebelles venait d'apparaître.  
Immédiatement et simultanément, plusieurs torpilles avaient été tirées en direction du destroyer impérial. Certaines heurtèrent son bouclier principal, d'autres furent même détruites en vol par le système de contre missiles. Mais quelques unes arrivèrent là où elles étaient programmées pour arriver. La première explosa précisément entre la navette rebelle et le destroyer. Les suivantes s'abattirent sur le bouclier, juste en dessous des émetteurs de faisceaux tracteurs. Pendant une seconde, peut-être moins, leur efficacité fut réduite de moitié, certains faisceaux perdirent même leur cible, aveugles.  
Elna réagit instantanément. Elle ne se demanda ni pourquoi ni comment, ce genre de questions ne viendrait qu'après. Bien après. Sa main abattit le levier de puissance, instinctivement, tandis qu'avec l'autre main, elle empoignait fermement les commandes de la navette, qui hurlaient et tremblaient sous la vitesse et la pression. Quand l'ombre du destroyer quitta enfin son champ de vision, elle sourit intérieurement. Moteurs à plein régime, Elna fixa son cap vers le salut, vers ses frères et ses soeurs d'arme.

**Chapitre 12. Engagement de la bataille**

A bord du destroyer impérial, la confusion fut totale pendant quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes. Des ordres lancés fermement rétablirent la situation et une discipline de fer reprit possession du navire. Tout ce qui devait être effectué rapidement fut effectué, au millième de seconde, dans la précision la plus absolue. C'est vrai, le commandant et ses hommes venaient de pêcher par orgueil. L'effet tunnel s'était emparé de chacun d'eux et l'attention focalisée sur la petite navette rebelle, personne n'avait réagit à temps, c'est à dire immédiatement après la sortie en hyperespace de la flottille rebelle.  
Mais c'était du passé, dorénavant.

_- Tous les canonniers à leur poste !  
- Boucliers à 99,8 , commandant ! (_il était communément admis que la puissance énergétique d'un champs ne pouvait mathématiquement atteindre les 100, une partie infime de l'énérgie se dissipant malheureusement dans les nombreux relais et circuits_)  
- Faites décoller tous les escadrons de chasseurs Tie !  
- En avant lente vers la formation ennemie, intensifiez les boucliers avant !  
- Générateurs d'énergie au maximum !  
- Prenez contact avec les garnisons de Tatooine, qu'elles nous fassent parvenir leurs escadrons de défense immédiatement !  
- Les senseurs détectent quatre vaisseaux dont deux lourds, ces derniers viennent de larguer leurs chasseurs._  
Friner serra les dents.  
_- Que l'Empereur nous vienne en aide !_

Au loin, quatre vaisseaux rebelles, deux corvettes corelliennes et deux croiseurs calamaris, faisaient face au puissant destroyer impérial. Conscients de leur supériorité numérique, les rebelles faisaient front avec une arrogance toute visible. Les uns après les autres, prenant leur temps, ils enclenchèrent les boucliers des différents vaisseaux.

Un message laconique parvint à l'Errinic :  
_- Rendez-vous, maintenant. Abaissez vos boucliers et laissez-vous aborder !_  
Friner eut envie de lancer à ces sales rebelles quelques insultes bien nourries, mais il n'en fit rien. Gardant son calme, il répondit froidement et avec une pointe de dérision :  
_- Vos renforts arrivent rapidement, j'espère ? Vous n'avez pas la prétention quand même d'attaquer un stardestroyer armé jusqu'aux dents ? Oui ? Bon, je serais magnanime aujourd'hui : je vous laisserais filer. Bien évidemment, nous ne voulons qu'une chose et nous l'aurons._  
_- L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est et restera avec nous, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. Bien. Je constate que les Impériaux ont toujours la tête aussi dure. Ils ne voient pas arriver la défaite quand ils devraient la voir. Préparez-vous à mourir, maintenant !_  
_- Aucun sens de l'humour, décidément, ces terroristes._  
Une vague discrète de rire passa sur la passerelle inférieure, située en contrebas et de chaque cotés de la passerelle du commandant.  
_- Combien de temps avant le contact ? Les garnisons ont-elles répondu ?  
- A l'instant, commandant. L'Errinic sera à portée de tir dans trois minutes. Toutes les garnisons ont répondu. Leurs escadrons sont en route. Il faudra compter dix minutes pour la garnison la plus proche, Mos Esley et une vingtaine de minutes pour les garnisons situées de l'autre coté de Tatooine.  
- Merci, lieutenant. Nous allons leur montrer ce que nous valons !  
- Les chasseurs rebelles sont en approche, commandant.  
- Envoyez nos escadrons de Tie à leur rencontre.  
- Commandant... ils sont en infériorité numérique, qu'espérez vous qu'ils accomplissent ?  
- Je le sais très bien, lieutenant ! La question n'est pas là, la question est : combien de temps pourront-ils tenir avant que nous recevions les renforts planétaires ?  
- Mmm...  
- L'Errinic aura déjà fort à faire quand les deux croiseurs calamaris lui tomberont dessus, dans quelques minutes. Il faut absolument éviter que nos boucliers se fassent harceler si tôt par cette racaille de chasseurs rebelles ! Mais je comprends votre hésitation, beaucoup de nos pilotes y resteront. Si ça peut vous rassurer, faites approcher l'Errinic en lisière du combat et épaulez nos chasseurs de quelques tirs savamment ajustés.  
- Merci, commandant._

_- Annoncez clairement à chaque pilote mes consignes. Pas de risques inutiles, le nombre d'appareils rebelles détruits m'importe peu, ce n'est pas le facteur de la victoire. Qu'ils poussent leurs chasseurs à fond et jouent avec leurs adversaires. Plus longtemps ils tiendront, meilleures seront les chances de l'Errinic._

_- Bien._

Les six escadrons appartenant à l'Errinic, quatre composés de simples chasseurs Tie et deux composés des touts nouveaux chasseurs Tie Interceptor, soixante-douze appareils flambants neuf au total, s'éloignèrent rapidement. Ils avaient reçu pour consigne de se rendre en avant de la vague d'assaut des chasseurs ennemis, avec pour espoir de les retenir le plus de temps possible et de les empêcher d'harceler le destroyer Impérial. Les chasseurs Tie étaient connus à travers la galaxie pour leur fragilité et leur faible puissance de tir. Les chasseurs Interceptor quant à eux, de fabrication plus récente, pouvaient se targuer de valoir, voir d'être supérieurs aux meilleurs chasseurs rebelles. Mais les six escadrons réunis en une seule et même masse d'attaque représentaient une menace à prendre au sérieux. Les rebelles avaient dépêché la majorité de leurs ailes X et A, deux cents chasseurs au total, pour réduire les rangs de chasseurs impériaux.  
Les deux imposants croiseurs calamari, accompagnés d'une corvette, s'étaient mis en branle, droit sur le destroyer, avec pour intention de le réduire en miettes. Seule la dernière corvette corellienne restait en retrait, observant la scène avec intérêt.

_- Pourquoi reste-t-elle en retrait ?_ questionna un jeune lieutenant.  
Le commandant Friner expliqua d'une voix grave.  
_- Parce que l'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est à son bord et qu'ils l'estiment trop précieux pour engager le vaisseau dans la bataille. Voilà la vraie raison._

Desnea, le jeune commandant de la flottille rebelle, avait outrepassé ses ordres, qui consistaient à récupérer Elna et son prisonnier. Conscient de la supériorité numérique de ses forces, il avait pêché par orgueil, ordonnant contre l'avis de ses subordonnés l'attaque du destroyer impérial. Il espérait beaucoup de cette attaque : la destruction de l'Errinic, une gifle pour l'Empire et par-là même, son nom dans une page d'histoire, qui sait ? Bon gré, mal gré, les vaisseaux de l'Alliance se dirigeaient à pleine puissance vers le fier destroyer de l'Empire.

_- Desnea, vous êtes fous !_  
La voix était fatiguée, mais la fatigue ne pouvait masquer sa fraîcheur et sa beauté.  
_- Elna, laissez-moi faire ce que je dois faire !  
- Mais vous risquez gros, commandant_, souffla une voix exaspérée. _Cette bataille n'était pas prévue. Pourquoi ne pas vous cantonner aux ordres, mon Dieu !  
- J'ai aujourd'hui une chance de marquer un point face aux impériaux, et je vais saisir cette chance, Elna. C'est ainsi que nous gagnerons la guerre et pas en nous enfuyant lâchement chaque fois que nous repérons une trace de ces maudits !  
- Il y aura d'autres occasions, Desnea !  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est aujourd'hui ! Votre mission est achevée, vous l'avez mené avec succès. Laissez-moi maintenant mener la mienne ! Vous resterez en retrait de la bataille, puisque vous avez peur, ne vous inquiétez pas._  
La communication se coupa.  
Un officier vint à sa rencontre.  
_- Le destroyer sera à portée de tir dans quelques minutes. Vos ordres ?  
- Détachez nos escadrilles d'ailes X en avant. Qu'ils se dirigent vers le destroyer immédiatement. Faites-les suivre de la seconde corvette corellienne. Le facteur de la victoire, c'est le temps. Nous sommes en zone impériale, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'y rester trop longtemps. Dépêchons-nous d'apprendre à l'Errinic les bonnes manières !  
- A vos ordres.  
- Portez la puissance de nos moteurs à son maximum. Dérivez la moitié de l'énergie des boucliers vers les armes. Exécution ! _

Le combat entre les chasseurs venait de débuter, en amont du destroyer. Des myriades d'étincelles naissaient dans le vide de l'espace pour mourir aussi soudainement. On aurait dit un gigantesque feu d'artifices. Les premiers rapports faisaient état, comme Friner l'envisageait, d'une grosse infériorité numérique pour l'Empire, presque du trois contre un. Et l'infériorité numérique des chasseurs Tie présageait d'un grave handicap. Non content d'être moins nombreux, il fallait se rendre compte à l'évidence qu'ils étaient aussi moins efficaces, car moins armés et moins solides. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas leurs égaux quant à la vitesse pure. Et c'est sur ce dernier point que le commandant espérait jouer. Il fallait absolument que les pilotes arrachent les tripes de leurs appareils, s'ils voulaient survivre assez longtemps pour donner une chance à l'Errinic.

En lisière du combat, le destroyer faisait feu de tous ses canons pour assister le combat à mort que se livraient les chasseurs de l'Empire et ceux de l'Alliance. Peu de ses tirs atteignaient réellement leurs buts, malgré les réflexes des officiers opérateurs, couplés aux servomoteurs des canons qui les anticipaient. La vitesse des engins rebelles était trop grande, et leurs manoeuvres trop imprévisibles. Cependant, la présence du mastodonte d'acier à leurs cotés renforçait la détermination et la foi des pilotes impériaux. A l'inverse, cette présence pesait dans le coeur des rebelles, qui n'osaient pas s'approcher de trop près. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, le destroyer ne pouvait empêcher l'inévitable de se produire...

_- Commandant, nos chasseurs Tie sont proches de l'annihilation totale.  
- Je sais.  
- Aussi nombreux soient les chasseurs rebelles détruits, il semblerait malheureusement qu'il y en ait toujours autant. Cette vermine...  
- Faites replier les survivants vers la protection de l'Errinic.  
- Très bien, _lâcha une voix triste._  
- Préparons nous pour le choc frontal, qui ne devrait tarder, maintenant.  
- Commandant, les premiers escadrons planétaires arrivent !  
- Ah ! Qu'ils viennent en renfort des derniers chasseurs Tie, qui ne manqueront pas d'être pourchassés par ces misérables rebelles. Bonne nouvelle, assurément !_

Les ailes X fonçaient dans le vide de l'espace, pourchassant et traquant les derniers impériaux et leurs frêles chasseurs. Tout à l'ivresse de leur bataille âprement gagnée, ils ne virent pas les premiers moucherons d'acier sortirent de l'atmosphère de Tatooine. Quand ils les aperçurent enfin, il était trop tard pour se replier sans pertes. Ils firent front, conscients que la maîtrise de la situation leur échappait à chaque seconde qui passait. Et la proximité de l'Errinic était bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter : de plus en plus de chasseurs rebelles se faisaient toucher par ses tirs impitoyables. Mais bientôt, les premiers tirs des croiseurs calamaris vinrent rétablir la situation, et les chasseurs rebelles redoublèrent d'ardeur et d'énergie.

Les premières salves de turbo lasers s'échangeaient entre le destroyer impérial Errinic et ses ennemis, deux croiseurs calamari armés jusqu'aux dents et bien décidés à remporter la victoire. Ils se trouvaient légèrement en delà de leur proie et leurs premiers tirs rencontrèrent l'écran de protection avant du destroyer, qui avait été augmenté et renforcé pour l'occasion. Ainsi, l'Errinic aurait pu tenir assez longtemps avant que ses boucliers ne cèdent et laissent passer les faisceaux destructeurs, mais ses assaillants ne lui donnèrent pas ce plaisir. Conservant la distance qui les séparait de l'imposant destroyer impérial, ils entamèrent une manoeuvre d'encerclement, glissant vers les flancs de l'Errinic et l'obligeant à réajuster la puissance de ses boucliers, les affaiblissant par la même occasion.

_- Energie des boucliers transférée sur les flancs de l'Errinic !  
- Etat des boucliers ?_ s'enquit Friner.  
_- 67 pour le flanc droit et 72 pour le flanc gauche.  
- Dérivez deux tiers de l'énergie des moteurs vers les boucliers.  
- Mais, commandant... !_ lança son second, stupéfait. _Si nous faisions cela, nous serons gravement handicapé quand nous devrons..._  
- _... fuir ? _intervint sévèrement le commandant. _Rayez ce mot de votre vocabulaire, lieutenant. C'est un mot qui n'a aucune signification dans le jargon impérial. Nous tiendrons le coup... et nous vaincrons.  
- Bien._

**Chapitre 13. Des renforts inattendus**

Crevant les couches atmosphériques comme autant d'oiseaux de bon augure, les chasseurs Tie en provenance des astroports de Mos Espa, Mos Esley, Bestine, Mos Entha, Mos Taike, Wayfar et Anchorhead s'abattirent sur les croiseurs ennemis dans un déluge de lasers. Les rebelles se rendirent compte immédiatement que la situation devenait de moins en moins aisée, au fur et à mesure que les chasseurs impériaux s'abattaient sur eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises car de nombreux autres vaisseaux s'étaient joints à la bataille : contrebandiers, pirates, étrangers, neutres, marchands, explorateurs, mercenaires ! Tous attirés par l'appât du gain. Il n'y avait aucun secret derrière tout ça : dans une lueur de génie, Friner avait promit dans toutes les langues possibles et sur toutes les fréquences imaginables qu'une prime « exorbitante » serait versé à tout appareil se joignant à la bataille pour venir en aide au destroyer impérial l'Errinic. De plus, une prime non moins conséquente devait être versé pour chaque appareil rebelle effectivement détruit. Autant dire que beaucoup d'intéressés avaient répondu présents à l'invitation impériale.

Escortés par de plus faibles chasseurs impériaux, des vaisseaux de toutes tailles et de touts types s'élançaient dans la bataille, au grand désarroi des rebelles pour qui la balance venait définitivement de s'inverser. Dans la mêlée générale, il était difficile de reconnaître qui était qui et qui faisait quoi. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de certaine : les ailes X de la rébellion entamaient un repli vers la protection des immenses coques calamaris aux étranges protubérances, comme des rats rejoignent précipitamment les égouts. A quelques encablures de là, les chasseurs Tie rescapés se joignirent à leurs nouveaux amis, délaissant la protection du destroyer pour un assaut rempli d'espoir sur les croiseurs calamari.

_- Concentrez toute la puissance de tir : abattez et virez l'Errinic pour placer les canons de flancs en position de tir sur le croiseur bâbord !  
- Oui, commandant.  
- Ordonnez à tous nos chasseurs d'attaquer ce croiseur en priorité et informez-en nos alliés temporaires.  
- Mais, commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas mes ordres !_ éclata Friner. _Le facteur de cette bataille est le temps, ne le sentez-vous pas ? Il joue avec nous comme le vent s'amuse avec des fétus de paille. Il agit contre nous et chaque seconde qui passe, nos boucliers agonisent un peu plus. Quand ils cèderont, nous commencerons à subir d'irrémédiables dégâts et il en sera fait de nous, pauvres impériaux !  
- Je comprends.  
- Il faut absolument que d'ici là, nous détruisions un des deux croiseurs ennemis !_

La bataille changea d'ardeur. L'espoir changea de camp.  
Le puissant Errinic se défendait comme un lion en cage. Acculé et blessé, il sortait ses griffes pour infliger de terribles griffures à ses assaillants. Le bouclier du destroyer miroitait de milles couleurs sous les impacts des turbo lasers. Quelquefois nacré de jaune, tantôt irisé de bleu, parfois veiné de rouge, il offrait aux regards découragés un soupçon de réconfort. Mais il devenait évident que le bouclier ne tiendrait plus longtemps, qu'il était à bout de souffle, prêt à lâcher et à laisser l'Errinic totalement démuni.  
La résistance des chasseurs rebelles se résumait à tournoyer autour de leurs protecteurs calamaris, priant pour ne pas être pris en chasse par un pirate ou un contrebandier, aux vaisseaux plus puissants et plus rapides que leurs ailes X. Ils avaient peur, dorénavant, et cette peur même était l'aveu de leur échec. Peur qui se révéla contagieuse : le petit forceur de blocus rebelle sentit le vent tourner et abandonna ses deux grands frères pour rejoindre le refuge de la seconde corvette corellienne, celle où Drek était détenu, sans doute en compagnie de la charmante Elna.

_- Aux chasseurs et vaisseaux qui participent à la bataille, mais dans le mauvais camp !_  
La voix de Desnea était tendue.  
_- Nous n'avons rien à vous offrir, ni argent, ni matériel. L'Empire vous a lâchement acheté dans un moment de peur mais il est encore temps de nous rejoindre ! Nous ne vous promettons rien, pas même l'espoir de vaincre aujourd'hui. Nous combattons pour la liberté et ce désir qui nous anime n'habite pas les coeurs froids et durs des Impériaux ! Vous êtes pirates, contrebandiers, trafiquants, en marge de la société, mais vos coeurs ne peuvent faire la sourde oreille aux cris de désespoir et de souffrance que lance la galaxie ! C'est bien plus qu'un simple appel au secours : c'est l'essence même de la liberté, de la justice et de l'égalité qui est en danger ! Je vous en conjure : aidez-nous... aidez-vous !_  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, Desnea eut la naïveté de croire que son discours allait avoir un impact. Les ondes restèrent libres un instant rempli d'espoir, avant d'être saturées par des rires et moqueries en tout genre. Pirates, mercenaires, contrebandiers, commerçants et autres intervenants extérieurs sentaient pertinemment quelle serait l'issue de la bataille. Et qui plus est, l'appât du gain promit par l'Empire aurait transformé en pilote redoutable le plus neutre des neutres. Le commandant Desnea cracha quelques jurons et coupa brutalement la communication. Son teint était pâle et ses traits fatigués.  
_- Maudits soient-ils ! Savent-ils au moins que nous nous battons pour eux ?  
- Les impériaux ont des arguments... très convaincants, commenta un officier.  
- L'argent, l'argent, l'argent !!!  
- Il va sans dire que ce genre de population se satisfait assez bien du régime impérial. Bien que tout puissant, l'Empereur leur laisse une marge de manoeuvre suffisante pour prospérer. Tatooine en est l'exemple le plus flagrant._  
Desnea observa du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole et hocha la tête en silence. Un rictus de colère traversa son visage.  
_- Je m'attendais à tous les ennemis possibles. Mais pas à l'argent. Maudit !_  
Un bruit de course.  
Le cercle d'officiers qui s'était formé autour du jeune commandant s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser passer un des leurs, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.  
_- Commandant !  
- Parlez, enseigne.  
- Nous venons de perdre... le principal écran déflecteur.  
- Non !_  
Plusieurs officiers furent pris de peur et commencèrent à parler sans y avoir été autorisés.  
_- Silence !_ hurla Desnea. _Des dégâts ?_  
_- La coque subit de lourds dommages. Plusieurs sections du croiseur ont été perdues mais rien de dramatique. Nous dérivons une partie de l'énergie des armes pour lever les boucliers de secours._  
_- Ne faites pas ça !_ ordonna le commandant. _Maintenez la pleine puissance du système d'armement ! Qu'importe les dégâts, il faut réduire au silence le plus vite possible le destroyer impérial !_  
Plusieurs officiers secouèrent la tête négativement.  
_- Les boucliers de l'Errinic résistent, mais ils ne dureront plus longtemps. Une question de secondes, commandant. Notre second croiseur calamari est à peine touché, quant à lui. Son commandant demande à ce que nous nous écartions pour prévenir d'éventuels dégâts critiques._  
_- Parfait. Mais nous restons en place. La fin est proche._  
Quelques officiers chuchotèrent entre eux, visiblement mécontents.  
_- Commandant... ce n'est pas tout.  
- Pardon ?  
- La corvette correllienne « Nemesis » vient de battre en retraite et rejoint son homologue à la lisière de la bataille. Son commandant refuse la communication.  
- Bande de lâches... traîtres,_ expectora Desnea.

Tout à sa colère, le jeune commandant ne sentit pas que le vent de la victoire ne soufflait plus de son coté. Il était peut-être même déjà trop tard, mais Desnea refusait de regarder la réalité en face. Un ancien dicton oublié par le temps et les hommes disait en ces termes : il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir...

**Chapitre 14. Des nouvelles de l'escadron Ender**

_- Espèce de salaupard !_

Emon était un gars qu'on pouvait croire maître de ses nerfs. Mais en cet instant, il était à la limite de la fureur animale. Ses organes bouillaient et une sourde pression remontait de son bas ventre jusqu'à la gorge. Il fallait que ça explose. Le lieutenant Nyaris, tout à sa surprise, ne put s'empêcher de jouer le hautain.

_- Je ne vous permets pas !_

_- Mais je vais me permettre, moi !_ hurla Emon.

Il lui décocha un pur coup de poing qui envoya valser le lieutenant dans les airs. Il retomba sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, pendant qu'Emon l'invectivait avec toute la force de sa terrible colère.

_- Abruti ! Vous ne savez pas qui était à bord de cette navette ! C'était l'agent Drek Svar, des Renseignements Impériaux ! Votre opération a tout foutu en l'air ! Nous pouvions le libérer, mais non, il a fallu que vous pétiez plus haut que votre cul ! Vous avez voulu briller mais je vais vous dire quelque chose : les merdes comme vous ne brillent jamais !_

_- Je... je..._

_- N'aviez-vous pas reçu des instructions strictes concernant ce secteur ? Osez avouer le contraire et je vous pulvérise, tout impérial que vous êtes ! Attention !_

Nyaris se protégea la tête dans un réflexe.

_- Je... heu... non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !_

_- Menteur !_ cria Emon.

Il se rapprocha du lieutenant encore au sol et se pencha sur lui. Il le serra au col de ses deux mains et le leva lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds s'agitent vainement dans l'air. Emon avait pour lui d'être grand... et gaillard.

_- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! Soldats... à moi !_

Conditionnés, les soldats en armure blanche se firent menaçants. Ben et le reste de sa troupe en firent autant, dégainant leurs armes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Plusieurs points rouges, pour le moins aussi inquiétants, jouèrent sur les pâles armures des stormtroopers... les viseurs des tireurs d'élite de l'Ender postés en hauteur. Berek parla.

_- Je vous conseille de leur ordonner de baisser leurs armes. Fortement. D'une parce que mes snipers n'auront aucune pitié et n'épargneront personne si une bavure se produisait. Et de deux parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vous prédis les pires ennuis qu'un officier puisse endurer. Cela inclut la cour martiale et le Tribunal Impérial, peu enclins à laisser passer des bavures comme la vôtre. Réfléchissez vite. Et bien._

La réflexion fut rapide, très rapide.

_- Soldats... baissez... baissez vos armes !_

_- C'est mieux,_ fit Emon. _Bien mieux. Et maintenant vous allez me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire si oui ou non vous aviez été averti de notre venue et de la consigne qui avait été donné de ne pas interférer dans notre mission, en aucune manière que ce soit._

Nyaris baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir raté l'occasion de sa vie. Honteux d'être pris en défaut par ces orgueilleux de l'Ender et de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Oui, c'est exact. Je connaissais l'heure et le lieu de votre intervention sur Tatooine. Mais je n'en connaissais pas le motif, sinon..._

_- D'où teniez vous ces informations, lieutenant ?_ coupa Emon.

_- Un agent commandité par le mafieux local, Jabba-le-Hutt. Je n'en sais pas plus... ahem... pourriez-vous me reposer maintenant ?_ s'indigna Nyaris.

Emon relâcha sa prise et le lieutenant s'écrasa sur le sol. Un petit nuage de particules sableuses se souleva, rapidement emporté par un vent chaud et sec. Nyaris se releva, tenant à sa fierté. Il fit semblant de nettoyer son uniforme corrompu et remit en place sa coiffe. Il passa une main sur ses lèvres maculées de sang.

_- Bon, je pense que je l'ai mérité, de toute façon._

Emon le regarda comme s'il venait encore de dire une grosse bêtise.

_- Fermez-la,_ rétorqua Ben. _Vous en avez déjà assez fait._

Nyaris sembla soucieux. Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

_- Je suppose que vous êtes venus en capsules, sinon nos radars auraient aperçus vos navettes. Vous allez mettre un temps fou pour contacter un transport impérial. Vous n'aviez pas prévu la fuite de votre officier._

_- En effet. Nous n'avions pas prévu la bêtise de certains impériaux._

Le lieutenant fit fi de la remarque de Ben et continua.

_- Mes deux navettes sont déjà en route, j'en ai donné l'ordre il y a plusieurs minutes. Elles étaient en lisière de combat. Regardez._

Il désigna deux points qui grossissaient dans le ciel, vers le sud-est des plaines désertiques.

Ben s'exclama en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

_- Des transports de Stormtroopers DX9 !_

Conçus par la corporation Telgorn, ces transports de classe Delta DX9 étaient très appréciés de la flotte Impériale : canons lasers et à ions, lances torpilles à proton, écran déflecteur. Et surtout son système de baie universelle : le DX9 était capable de s'amarrer sur n'importe quel vaisseau et n'importe où sur sa coque. Ce qui faisait de ce transport un modèle de base efficace pour donner l'assaut, et plus important… bons marchés pour l'Empire.

_- Que pensiez-vous, _osa ajouter Nyaris. _J'avais carte blanche._

_- Hm…_ se sentit obligé d'ajouter Ben. _Ce ne sont pas des ATR-6 ni des classes Gamma. Mais nous ferons avec, lieutenant. En espérant pour vous que ça suffise à libérer Drek._

Nyaris consulta son bracelet électronique.

_- Je vous propose de décoller immédiatement. Nous avons... trois minutes et trente-cinq secondes de retard sur elle. C'est jouable. Nous aurions pu avoir moins si..._

Nyaris s'humecta les lèvres d'où coulait encore du sang. Les deux navettes amorçaient leur atterrissage rapide. Son bracelet émit un sifflement. Une communication.

_- Lieutenant ?_ fit une voix grésillante.

_- Transmettez._

_- Nous avons craqué leurs sécurités et nous avons intercepté un message important ! Une flottille rebelle est sur le point d'émerger aux abords de Tatooine. Apparemment pour prendre livraison d'une marchandise que nous suspectons humaine et de grande valeur, d'après la teneur du message !. Secteur de sortie hyperspatiale BY-21. Temps estimé, T-6 minutes !_

_- Excellent travail._

Le lieutenant jeta un regard de triomphe sur l'escouade Ender. Les passerelles des deux navettes venaient de se déployer au sol.

_- Il vous faut une invitation ?_ lança-t-il.

Ben et Emon se turent. Berek ragea derrière son casque. L'instant d'après, l'escadron Ender prenait possession d'une des deux navettes. Nyaris et une poignée de ses meilleurs hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la seconde, laissant la base au reste des soldats et sous le commandement de son sous-officier.

Les deux navettes peinaient à s'arracher de l'attraction de la planète jaune. Leur vitesse était excessive pour une sortie atmosphérique mais Berek et ses hommes ne voulaient pas perdre une seule seconde. Ils n'étaient pas escortés : la totalité des forces aériennes impériales venaient d'être requises par le commandant de l'Errinic. Certainement, la situation là-haut était-elle encore moins brillante...

Elle était encore pire. L'Errinic était en bien mauvaise posture, ses boucliers sur le point de céder face à la puissance de tir des deux croiseurs de type calamari. Heureusement, une horde de vaisseaux non identifiés et de toute évidence du coté impérial participaient à la bataille, à la grande surprise de Ben.  
_- Des chasseurs et vaisseaux extérieurs !  
- Tu n'as pas suivi les ondes ?_ demanda Emon. _Le commandant de l'Errinic a eu la brillante idée de promettre une prime aux extérieurs qui se joindraient à la bataille pour protéger son destroyer. Et voilà le résultat !  
- Alliés d'un jour... _constata Ben.  
_- Je contacte l'Errinic._  
Berek tapota sur plusieurs touches translucides aux formes étranges. La communication grésilla avant de s'établir. Une figure apparut, pâle mais fière.  
_- Commandant Friner vous écoute, Escadron Ender.  
- Vous avez reçu notre précédent message ?  
- Parfaitement. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à capturer la navette, les vaisseaux rebelles sont intervenus trop tôt. Et nous nous trouvons dans une situation exécrable.  
- Courage, commandant. L'Empereur est avec nous.  
- Cependant, continua Friner, nous avons la certitude que la rebelle... Elna c'est ça ? se trouve bien en compagnie de l'agent des renseignements impériaux sur la corvette correlienne restée en retrait, aux coordonnées que je vous transmets.  
- Merci, cette information est précieuse. La récupération de l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat est prioritaire. Nous avons donc besoin d'aide, commandant.  
- Très bien,_ déclara Friner à regret. _Nous allons vous accorder une escorte de chasseurs Tie.  
- Nous allons avoir besoin d'autre chose.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Vous possédez des navettes de transport à bord de l'Errinic ?  
- Affirmatif.  
- Faites en sortir autant que vous pourrez, mais elles n'auront pas besoin d'être remplies, juste un pilote. Quand nous approcherons des corvettes, je ne veux pas que nous soyons pris pour cible. La libération de l'officier Svar est à ce prix. Bien reçu, commandant ?_  
Friner mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, pour bien montrer sa désapprobation à sacrifier des pilotes et à les détourner de leur mission initiale, la protection du destroyer. Mais l'Escadron Ender devait passer en priorité, il le savait.  
_- Très bien. L'escorte et les transports vous rejoindront dans quelques minutes. De plus, une vague de chasseurs vous précèdent, ils ont pour objectifs les réacteurs de la corvette rebelle. Ils l'empêcheront par tous les moyens de prendre la fuite. Pour vous donner le temps d'intervenir.  
- Merci, encore, Commandant. Je sais ce que cela représente pour vous, mais je suis certain que vous réussirez à repousser la menace rebelle. Quant à nous, nous réussirons, soyez-en certains. Et vous aurez pris part à cette réussite. Bon courage.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr,_ déclara Friner, amer. _Encore une fois, faites attention, la zone n'est pas sécurisée. Bonne chance à vous._  
La communication se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans un grésillement.  
Ben et Emon regardèrent Berek.  
_- Je comprends la frustration du commandant à sacrifier ses hommes_, lâcha Berek.  
_- Chacun son job..._ rétorqua Ben. _Le nôtre c'est de libérer Drek, et pour cela, encore faut-il arriver vivant jusqu'à son vaisseau. La guerre n'est pas juste.  
- Bon, regagnez tous vos sièges et harnachez-vous. Les rebelles ne nous laisseront pas approcher de leurs vaisseaux si facilement. Ca va remuer.  
- C'est parti ! Drek nous voilà !_

**Chapitre 15. Péripéties et derniers soubresauts de l'Errinic**

_- Commandant !_  
Friner était en train d'observer la bataille spatiale depuis la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait le poste de commandement de l'Errinic. Il se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, non sans prestance.  
_- Parlez, lieutenant, parlez !  
- Notre second système déflecteur vient de succomber. Nous n'avons plus de boucliers et subissons des dégâts irrémédiables. A la cadence à laquelle les deux croiseurs calamaris nous tirent dessus, l'Errinic ne sera bientôt plus qu'un gruyère flottant dans le vide de l'espace...  
- Merci pour l'allusion, lieutenant.  
- Nous ne battons pas en retraite, commandant ?  
- Non. Il est trop tard et même si nous fuyions, les rebelles ne nous lâcheront pour autant. Nous sommes une proie trop facile pour eux. Mais c'est là où ils se trompent, heureusement._  
Friner médita quelques secondes, devant le jeune lieutenant qui visiblement ne tenait plus en place. Ce dernier se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, frénétiquement.  
_- Un tiers de notre énergie est encore dérivée vers les moteurs, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Affirmatif, commandant.  
- Très bien. Dérivez la totalité de cette énergie vers l'armement de l'Errinic.  
- Com... commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas, faites ce que je dis,_ souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse. _C'est maintenant qu'il faut vaincre ou mourir, mais au moins nous ne fuirons plus, maintenant..._

La tourelle ajusta son tir méthodiquement et lâcha une salve destructrice. Cette dernière traversa la distance qui séparait l'Errinic du croiseur amiral en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour prononcer une insulte en jawa, c'est dire. Il n'y eut aucun bruit quand elle traversa la coque du croiseur rebelle. Et pour cause, la coque avait déjà été détruite par des tirs précédents. Les lasers traversèrent plusieurs cloisons de soute avant d'heurter de plein fouet un compartiment de générateur d'énergie. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le générateur n'explosa pas soudainement comme on pouvait le voir dans les films d'action diffusés sur l'Holovision. Et il n'explosa pas parce qu'il avait été touché, non. Le système de refroidissement s'était simplement arrêté. Les techniciens du compartiment ne pouvaient plus éteindre le générateur ou simplement mettre en route un circuit de refroidissement de secours : ils avaient tous péri suite à la brutale dépressurisation. Il surchauffa donc lentement jusqu'à atteindre une température infernale qui fit fondre les structures métalliques autour de lui. Il devint définitivement instable et libéra soudainement les quelques mégatonnes de neutrons, protons et autres joyeusetés qui s'ébattaient il y a peu à l'intérieur du générateur d'énergie.

Ce fut beau. Destructeur, mais définitivement magnifique. Il ne fallait pas s'imaginer une explosion démesurée non plus. Elle ne fut même pas visible de l'extérieur du croiseur. Mais elle eut la chance de provoquer une petite réaction en chaîne qui détruisit quelques générateurs mitoyens. Le spectacle fut encore plus beau, cette fois-ci, et visible depuis l'Errinic. La partie bâbord de la poupe du croiseur amiral rebelle fut soudain noyée dans une lumière aveuglante qui ne dura qu'une microseconde. L'explosion en elle-même prit la forme d'une boule de feu gigantesque mais qui ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'avait duré la lumière. Le vide spatial absorba en deux ou trois secondes toutes les flammes et toute la chaleur émise par la déflagration. Une excavation béante vit le jour dans la coque du croiseur rebelle. Tout autour flottaient des débris de toutes sortes : morceaux de coques, cadavres humains... qui entamaient une lente et funeste orbite autour du croiseur.

La joie flottait dans l'air confiné et recyclé de l'Errinic. Pendant quelques secondes, ni le second croiseur calamari, ni le destroyer impérial n'échangèrent de tirs. Une sorte de magie s'était installée, très vite interrompue par une reprise des salves ravageuses rebelles.

_- Commandant ! La coque est endommagée à 70. La plupart des sections de l'Errinic ont été isolées du vide de l'espace. 80 des tourelles lasers bâbord et 60 des tourelles tribord ne fonctionnent plus. Nous avons perdu le contact avec celles qui tirent encore. Les réacteurs sont endommagés à plus de 90 et ne reçoivent de toute façon plus d'énergie. Les communications sont hors d'état, nous avons perdu les contacts avec les bases impériales sur Tatooine, ainsi qu'avec la totalité de nos chasseurs encore engagés dans la bataille. Les pertes humaines se chiffrent par centaines et les infirmeries sont débordées. La moitié de nos transports ne sont plus en état de passer en vol sidéral et l'autre moitié ne vaut guère mieux. Accessoirement, nos engins mécanisés, TB-TT et AT-AT, ont subi de lourds dommages, mais je pense que c'est le cadet de nos soucis..._

Comme pour confirmer ses dires et rajouter encore plus à l'atmosphère angoissante de la situation, la totalité des lumières sur l'Errinic s'éteignirent violemment, remplacées par l'éclairage rougeâtre clignotant de secours. Les sirènes d'alerte ne rugissaient plus qu'avec faiblesse, au vu du manque d'énergie. De seconde en seconde, leurs appels stridents se muaient en soupirs. Bientôt, elles ne furent plus du tout audibles...

Aussi brutalement que soudainement, les baies de la passerelle principale explosèrent, sous l'impact d'une salve de lasers bien ajustée. L'effet fut immédiat et tout commença à voler dans la grande pièce, du matériel aux membres de l'équipage.  
Friner ne contemplait plus la progression de la bataille à ce moment. Il s'était éloigné pour écouter le rapport détaillé des avaries, près du sas principal. D'autres furent moins chanceux que lui. L'air s'échappait dans le vide de l'espace, comme aspiré par une énorme dépression. Avec une force et une puissance bestiale, terrible, elle engloutit les malheureux opérateurs qui avaient la malchance de se trouver trop près. Ceux qui se trouvaient debout et donc non harnachés, comme l'exigeait la procédure standard de sécurité en cas de combat spatial, furent les premiers à être précipités hors de l'Errinic, livrés à une mort affreuse et douloureuse dans le froid sidéral.  
Solidement agrippé au rebord de la console de transmission, le commandant Friner luttait de tout son corps pour résister à l'aspiration. Il avait confiance : il n'était pas vieux et ses muscles lui obéissaient encore parfaitement.

Il mit quelques secondes à percevoir les hurlements de peur, proches de lui...  
Tournant la tête du mieux qu'il pu, il aperçut l'un de ses officiers de liaison, à moins d'un mètre de lui... comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... qui luttait, les doigts accrochés sur une grille à même le sol. Visiblement, il allait lâcher prise : la force d'aspiration était trop grande et la grille lui cisaillait les doigts. Friner aurait pu tourner à nouveau la tête et l'oublier, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait apprit à l'école. Plusieurs années de solidarité forcée dans une académie impériale ne s'oubliaient pas aussi facilement.  
Le jeune officier avait les yeux agrandis par la peur. Il ne cessait de fixer l'espace béant, derrière lui. L'air quittait la passerelle avec une vitesse prodigieuse, accompagné d'un sifflement terrible, assourdissant. Friner eut peur de ne jamais se faire comprendre.

_- Lieutenant, regardez-moi !_ hurla-t-il.  
Rien n'y fit, soit qu'il fut médusé par le spectacle de mort derrière lui, soit qu'il n'entendisse pas les appels du commandant : le lieutenant ne répondait pas.  
_- Bordel de merde, lieutenant, regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi, maintenant !  
- Co... commandant ?  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Regardez-moi et écoutez-moi !_  
Un rictus de souffrance tordit le visage du lieutenant.  
_- Mes doigts ! Mes doigts vont lâcher ! J'ai trop mal, je ne peux plus tenir !  
- Vous avez fini de faire la mauviette, lieutenant ?_ hurla Friner d'une voix terrible.  
Le jeune homme regardait son supérieur, d'un air médusé.  
_- Je vais m'approcher et vous tendre la main, vous m'entendez ?  
- Je vais lâcher !!!  
- Non, vous n'allez pas lâcher, vous allez tenir bon, c'est un ordre !_  
Le lieutenant esquissa un sourire, faiblement. Et ferma les yeux...

Friner était un poil trop loin. Même en tendant la main, il n'arriverait pas à sa hauteur pour le secourir. Mais il avait bien une trentaine de centimètres à gagner, car la console était assez large et il était fermement agrippé en son milieu. Il fallait agir, vite.

_- J'arrive, lieutenant, tenez bon !_

Tâtonnant pour trouver des prises dignes de ce nom, le commandant progressait doucement. Le jeune homme ne criait plus, ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Peut-être sous la douleur avait-il perdu connaissance. Mais ses doigts accrochés dans la grille tenaient encore. Mais l'action de la dépressurisation, alliée à celle de la grille coupante à souhait, entaillait sa chair et peut-être même ses os. Des gouttes de sang perlaient de ses blessures. Elles prenaient de la vitesse avant de s'éjecter avec fulgurance hors du destroyer. Friner se rendit compte avec horreur que plusieurs des doigts du lieutenant étaient déjà sectionnés, arrachés !

_- Lieutenant ???_

Il avait vraiment perdu connaissance. Mais Friner n'allait pas le laisser tomber comme ça.  
Il assura lentement et fermement la prise de sa main droite, contractant avec violence les muscles de celle-ci. Friner relâcha lentement les doigts de sa main gauche. L'aspiration fit immédiatement son effet et son bras fut brusquement attiré vers le vide de l'espace. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi faciles qu'elles paraissaient. Friner jura tout bas : ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de l'officier ! Il n'arrivait pas à l'agripper. Il pensa furtivement que c'était bien le genre de choses qui pouvaient arriver dans un holofilm d'action, le genre diffusé sur les canaux aux heures de grande écoute. Mais c'était vraiment la réalité, cette fois-ci. Et la vie du jeune lieutenant se jouait à quelques centimètres, terribles... des centimètres qui séparaient la vie de la mort. Friner cracha quelques insultes bien nourries à l'encontre de la fatalité. Mais jamais le destin ni la fatalité ne dirigeraient sa vie, ni ses actes. Jamais.  
Il fit un dangereux effort, tentant d'élonger son bras. Mais la nature humaine était ce qu'elle était, l'humain ne faisait définitivement pas parti de ces espèces extra-terrestres qui avaient la faculté d'allonger leurs membres et il échoua. Ne prenant pas le temps de plus de réflexion, chaque seconde comptait, sa main tâtonna et ses doigts se glissèrent dans la terrible grille et s'y cramponnèrent. Son autre main lâcha la prise si sûre de la console. Son corps bascula violemment et il se retrouva dans la même position que l'officier, la grille commençant à lui taillader les jointures de ses doigts. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ce qu'il faisait était bien plus important que sa douleur. Il passa un bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour soulager un peu la pression et attendit, stoïque.

Encore une fois, le retard était dû à la carence énergétique du destroyer.  
Tardivement et lentement, les épaisses cloisons métalliques se refermèrent sur le vide de l'espace. Il leur fallu deux pleines minutes pour se refermer et isoler totalement la passerelle. Deux minutes pendant lesquelles plusieurs vies furent encore perdues. Plus personne n'espérait quand le cliquetis rassurant du verrouillage des cloisons se fit entendre. Une rumeur de joie parcourut ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

_- L'Empereur soit loué... _marmonna le commandant.

La pression douloureuse sur ses doigts avait disparu. Il poussa cependant un hurlement de souffrance quand il dégagea ses doigts. Ces derniers présentaient de profondes entailles qui mettraient plusieurs semaines à se faire oublier. Heureusement, les os n'étaient pas atteints. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, Friner avait eu de la chance, il le savait.  
Comme le voulait la procédure, l'accès à la passerelle avait été condamnée, jusqu'à ce que les choses soient revenues dans l'ordre. La pression de l'air approchant un chiffre correct, la porte principale se déverrouilla et les hommes d'équipages et médecins qui attendaient derrière purent venir secourir ceux qui en avaient besoin.

_- Commandant ! Vous n'avez rien ? Par l'Empereur… infirmier !  
- Ce n'est rien._

Un infirmier se hâta et appliqua sur les plaies une sorte de gel translucide verdâtre qui eut pour effet de soulager immédiatement la douleur. Après un pansement rapidement effectué, il se dépêcha d'aller soigner l'officier que le commandant venait de sauver au péril de sa vie. Il appliqua le même gel et les plaies cessèrent de saigner. Le jeune homme avait perdu plusieurs doigts, qui restaient accrochés à la maudite grille, mais il aurait pu perdre bien plus encore. L'infirmier entreprit une série de piqûres après avoir vérifié son état de santé.  
Friner se retourna vers un officier proche.

_- La situation ?_ s'enquit-il immédiatement.  
_- Aucune idée, commandant. Nous n'avons plus aucun contact. Impossible de joindre les machinistes, officiers de pont, navigateurs ou radars. Nous sommes « isolés » du reste du vaisseau, je pense que tout le monde l'est, d'ailleurs.  
- Silence, silence !_  
Le commandant eut de la peine à se faire entendre.  
_- Silence, je réclame le silence !_  
Les survivants se taisaient à présent, tandis que les infirmiers et médecins s'affairaient. Friner tendit l'oreille et au bout de quelques secondes, son visage devint anxieux. De sourdes détonations faisaient trembler imperceptiblement le destroyer.  
_- Ils nous tirent toujours dessus !  
- Alors nous sommes perdus, cette fois-ci.  
- Les transports de secours...  
- ... sont pour la plupart endommagés et inaptes au vol,_ continua Friner. _De plus, nous n'aurions jamais le temps matériel de nous frayer un passage vers le hangar. Enfin, je ne compte pas abandonner le reste de mes hommes. Et puis, comme le veut une ancienne tradition ancrée dans la marine, je ne désire pas survivre à mon bâtiment. L'Errinic sera mon tombeau.  
- Commandant ! Commandant, venez voir !_  
La voix était celle d'un des sous-officiers de pont. Il regardait à travers un des petits hublots de la passerelle, qui n'avait pas explosé sous l'impact. Il riait et désignait du doigt quelque chose dans l'espace. Friner s'approcha rapidement.  
_- Regardez !_

**Chapitre 16. Hésitations rebelles**

L'espace.  
Tatooine.  
Une carcasse aux étranges protubérances.  
_- Le croiseur calamari... constata Friner. Celui que nous avons sévèrement endommagé. On dirait que le destin se charge de l'achever._  
Le commandant fronça des sourcils pour mieux y voir.  
_- Il n'a pas réussi à corriger sa route et ses réacteurs encore en état le font dévier droit vers Tatooine ! Il commence à pénétrer dans l'atmosphère..._  
Le reste des hommes et femmes présents faisait cercle autour de leur commandant, essayant d'apercevoir le spectacle.  
_- Dans notre agonie, nous aurons le privilège d'avoir détruit un de leurs gros vaisseaux !_

Au loin, la carlingue du croiseur calamari commençait à s'échauffer sous le frottement des premières particules de la ionosphère. Bientôt la coque vibra sous la pression qui devenait de seconde en seconde plus forte. A ce stade, Friner et ceux qui arrivaient à voir le hublot par-dessus son épaule, apercevaient une énorme boule de feu, semblable à une météorite qui fonçait s'écraser sur la planète jaune. Le croiseur n'arriva pas si loin, cependant, et explosa dans une terrible déflagration, qu'on entendit partout sur Tatooine, de l'astroport de Mos Esley jusqu'au repaire de l'infâme Jabba le Hutt. Certains débris s'échouèrent quand même dans le sable du désert et sur quelques villes, causant des dégâts minimes. Ils furent récupérés et vendus au marché noir. Rares, ces petits morceaux de coques pour la plupart, furent recherchés dans toute la galaxie avec avidité comme symbolisant une grande victoire pour l'Empire.  
Certains à bord de l'Errinic poussèrent des cris de joie. Ils furent de courte durée car la menace de l'autre croiseur calamari était toujours présente. Derrière lui, le soleil projetait un effrayant cône d'ombre sur le destroyer en piteux état...  
_- Je vois certaines de nos tourelles qui continuent à tirer sur le vaisseau ennemi, _commença Friner._ Je suis fier de ces hommes... mes hommes.  
- C'est la fin, commandant ?_

La destruction du croiseur amiral avait jeté un froid sur les rebelles.  
Le commandant en charge du dernier croiseur calamari, Etnyn, avait vivement critiqué l'ordre d'attaquer le destroyer impérial. Que représentait un destroyer pour l'Empire ? Alors que la perte d'un croiseur aussi puissant qu'un croiseur calamari représentait pour l'alliance une perte indéniable. Un vaisseau qui ferait défaut lorsque les rebelles décideraient d'un raid éclair sur une station impériale. Avec lui, des milliers d'hommes venaient de périr. La rébellion vivait des heures sombres et cette perte sèche en vie humaine n'allait pas arranger les choses.  
Etnyn n'était pas de nature belliqueuse. Il était plus vieux que celui qui le commandait, à savoir le défunt commandant Desnea, mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Sa nature préservatrice, précautionneuse, expliquait le fait qu'il ait rarement été muté à des postes de commandement. Mais il n'en prenait pas ombrage et acceptait la situation.

Etnyn délaissa des yeux les débris du croiseur amiral, qui se consumaient dans l'atmosphère de la planète des sables. Son regard se porta sur le fier et impétueux Errinic, qui osait encore les défier. Sa carcasse était criblée d'impacts, de nombreux corps sans vie flottaient, en orbite lente autour du destroyer impérial. Toute lumière avait disparu des hublots et des baies. Des arcs électriques naissaient un peu partout, sur et sous la surface métallique, signes d'une grande instabilité énergétique. En regardant un peu mieux, on apercevait des lueurs d'importants incendies, au plus profond des entrailles du vaisseau. Et pourtant, pourtant... une petite vingtaine de tourelles lasers continuaient d'harceler les boucliers du croiseur calamari. La déficience d'énergie obligeait les canonniers impériaux à réduire la puissance des salves ainsi que leur fréquence. Mais ils continuaient de tirer, inlassablement.

_- Ils tirent toujours ! Pourquoi continuent-ils à tirer ???  
- Ce sont des impériaux. Les canonniers de l'Errinic continueront de tirer jusqu'à la fin. S'ils avaient des pierres à la place de leurs canons, ils tenteraient quand même de nous les envoyer dessus. Ils sont conditionnés pour agir ainsi._  
Etnyn hocha la tête, gravement.  
_- Il faut avouer qu'ils sont têtus, fiers et combattants. Superbement dressés pour obéir. Loyaux envers leur Empereur de pacotille jusqu'à la fin. C'est pathétique.  
- Commandant ?  
- Je vous écoute, enseigne.  
- Les boucliers du croiseur ne sont plus qu'à 70. Nos ailes X et Y perdent la bataille, nombre de nos chasseurs sont revenus aux hangars, gravement endommagés. Les vaisseaux pirates, mercenaires et commerçants, alliés au reste des chasseurs Tie ennemis, harcèlent notre position. Ils sont trop rapides pour la plupart de nos tourelles. D'autre part, nos estimations divergent quand à l'état du destroyer ennemi. Il a toujours de l'énergie en réserve : ses tourelles continuent à nous prendre pour cible. Ses moteurs sont endommagés mais sans gravité ni réactions en chaîne : apparemment, le commandant de l'Errinic a fait dévier toute l'énergie vers l'armement.  
- Aucune estimation quant à sa résistance ?  
- Non.  
- Ce n'est pas mon combat et ce n'est pas mon intention de venger Desnea.  
- Commandant ?_  
Etnyn releva fièrement le menton et parla d'une voix claire.  
_- Moteurs à pleine puissance. Demi-tour, nous rejoignons nos corvettes. Préparez le saut en hyper espace aux coordonnées initiales.  
- Commandant, une communication._  
Sans que ce dernier n'ait donné son accord, un écran s'alluma.  
_- Stupide, c'est stupide ! Maudit Desnea !  
- Je sais,_ commenta Etnyn. _Je ne pouvais rien faire._  
La voix d'Elna était furieuse. Il n'y avait pas que sa voix : son visage était rouge de colère, ses traits tirés. Ses sourcils froncés soulignaient l'expression de ses yeux de braise. Même dans cet état, la jeune rebelle était magnifique.  
_- Nos senseurs indiquent une formation de chasseurs impériaux en approche, releva-t-elle. Mais que diable faites-vous donc ?  
- Le temps est venu de nous replier. Il nous est impossible d'estimer les avaries de l'Errinic et s'il peut nous résister encore longtemps. De toute évidence, il aura pour des semaines de réparation, il faudra en aviser l'alliance. Et je ne désire pas traîner dans ce secteur plus longtemps.  
- Je prépare immédiatement le saut en hyper espace, commandant._  
La voix d'Elna était nouée.  
_- Il faut espérer que les informations que l'agent impérial possède en valent la chandelle.  
- J'espère aussi, Elna. Mais ceci est votre mission. Nous nous retrouverons au point de rendez-vous, bonne chance.  
- Ils sont déjà sur nous, Etnyn ! Envoyez-nous des renforts !_

**Chapitre 17. Sacrifice**

Le jeune pilote impérial Goirdir Fivre venait de quitter sa formation pour prendre en chasse l'aile X d'un ennemi. Celui-ci multipliait désespérément les acrobaties pour distancer le poursuivant. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le chasseur Tie de se rapprocher inexorablement, ses tirs devenaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus mortels. Le pilote rebelle tenta de faire plonger son appareil, dans un dernier espoir. La carlingue frémissait sous la vitesse et il crut que les moteurs de l'appareil allaient le lâcher. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Goirdir Fivre avait anticipé la manoeuvre trop prévisible de l'ennemi. Comme on lui avait enseigné à l'Académie, en situation de panique, une grande majorité de pilotes rebelles tentaient une plongée pour s'échapper. Les statistiques étaient formelles. Aussi, le jeune Goirdir avait prit soin de s'en rappeler pour toujours anticiper sur les manoeuvres ennemies. Comme maintenant. Les quelques dixièmes de seconde que le pilote impérial avait gagné sur sa proie furent fatales à l'adversaire. Le collimateur de visée vint doucement se positionner sur l'appareil ennemi, le doigt sur la gâchette accentua sa pression. Le rebelle le pressentit, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que sa manoeuvre était vouée à l'échec, que le chasseur Tie s'était bien trop rapproché. Il cria de rage, mais aucun son ne sortit du cockpit. Dans l'espace, personne ne vous entend crier. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, l'aile X explosait en myriades de particules lumineuses, qui s'éteignirent aussi subitement qu'elles étaient nées, dans le vide glacial de l'espace.  
_- Joli coup, lieutenant Goirdir, rejoignez la formation !  
- Merci, capitaine... non, attendez !_  
Deux petits points blancs en forme de X s'étaient détachés de la confusion de la mêlée spatiale. A quelques lieux, derrière son appareil. Ils devinrent vite deux chasseurs rebelles qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de laisser la mort de leur camarade impunie. La situation s'aggravait dangereusement car les ennemis n'allaient pas tarder à être sur lui, lâchant leurs salves de feu. Et le jeune Goirdir était encore loin de sa formation. Trop loin.

_- Deux ailes X me prennent en chasse à seize heures !  
- Tâchez de jouer un peu avec eux, nous arrivons._  
La voix de son capitaine était grave mais sereine. Goirdir fut immédiatement apaisé.  
_- Faites vite !_

Les premières salves laser se jetèrent sur lui avec férocité. Les moteurs enclenchés à fond, le pilote impérial tenta de faire jouer son atout : la vitesse et la maniabilité de son appareil. Si la distance ne s'était pas réduite, elle ne s'était pas non plus agrandie et le danger restait menaçant. Tant que faire se pouvait, Goirdir dirigeait son appareil vers les points amis qui se précipitaient à son secours. Mais les rebelles ne furent pas dupes. Un des deux appareils se détacha sur sa droite, décrivant une ellipse assez large et obligeant le chasseur Tie à dévier de sa course s'il voulait espérer contenir les assaillants. L'autre rebelle manoeuvrait avec aisance derrière son chasseur Tie, espaçant ses tirs pour se concentrer sur leur précision. Le pilote impérial reconnut là un vieux de la vieille, qui avait du bouchon et des milliers d'heures de vol derrière lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore, lui, le jeune officier émoulu, fraîchement sorti d'école. Que pouvait-il faire donc ? Il n'arrivait pas à le semer, et même, la situation semblait se dégrader de seconde en seconde. Il semblait que la distance qui séparait les deux appareils diminuait, malgré les efforts désespérés de Goirdir. Inconsciemment, il effectua une manoeuvre qui n'était pas une manoeuvre de repli mais une manoeuvre d'attaque. On l'appelait communément à l'Académie « le grand huit ». L'aile X du poursuivant s'en rendit compte et il en profita pour gagner quelques mètres sur son futur trophée. Par contre et bizarrement, l'autre appareil, qui pesait sur la course du pilote et l'obligeait à dévier sa trajectoire, à l'opposé des renforts, ne vit rien venir et se retrouva légèrement en delà du vaisseau de Goirdir. Ce fut la surprise totale. Le jeune lieutenant ne perdit pas de temps. Il braqua les commandes de son appareil à fond et son organe de visée s'ajusta l'ombre d'une seconde sur l'appareil du malheureux rebelle. Cela lui suffit. Il ne saurait jamais s'il venait de jouer de chance ou pas, mais l'aile X fut gravement touchée par son tir précis et rapide. Quelques instants plus tard elle explosa toute seule dans le vide de l'espace. Le pilote s'était néanmoins éjecté, mais sa durée de vie ne frôlait pas la paire d'heures s'il n'était pas récupéré très vite. Cela importait bien peu au jeune Goirdir qui se trouvait alors en position critique. Un tir bien ajusté lui fit croire que c'en était terminé de lui. Mais il n'avait endommagé que l'aile gauche de son chasseur Tie, qui partit en vrille incontrôlée. Tout allait bientôt être fini car les commandes ne répondaient plus, ou pas assez du moins pour rétablir l'assiette de l'appareil. Le poursuivant ajusta tranquillement son appareil de visée et un sourire vint effleurer son visage raviné par le temps.  
Il y eut une terrible déflagration. Le tir avait touché les organes vitaux de l'appareil, qui se désintégra littéralement, ne laissant que quelques poussières métalliques. La seconde aile X n'était plus ! Goirdir tira péniblement sur les commandes et au bout de quelques secondes, son chasseur filait droit, libre de tout poursuivant mais l'aile gauche sérieusement endommagée.

_- Merci, capitaine !  
- De rien p'tit gars..._  
Le chef d'escadron inspecta des yeux les dégâts sur l'appareil de son protégé.  
_- Ca va tenir, lieutenant ?  
- Ca va tenir, capitaine. Il faudra bien, je ne compte pas vous laisser toutes les médailles !  
- C'est bon,_ fit-il en souriant, _il y en aura pour tout le monde. Allez on reprend la formation et on rejoint le convoi, vite. On a un peu de retard mais on est dans les temps. C'est parti._

Le convoi...  
...était franchement en mauvaise posture ! La corvette Corellienne qui retenait prisonnier l'officier Drek ne comptait pas se faire aborder aussi facilement. De gigantesques salves de batteries lasers s'abattaient sur les navettes de l'Empire qui osaient s'approcher de trop près. Pour rajouter à l'impossibilité de la situation, un nombre important d'ailes X et Y rebelles s'acharnaient sur elles, dans le but évident d'en détruire le maximum pour empêcher l'abordage du cargo. Les chasseurs de l'Empire peinaient à assurer la sécurité des navettes d'assaut, prises entre deux feux, celui des chasseurs rebelles et celui de la corvette ennemie qui ne ménageait pas sa puissance de destruction. Les pertes étaient terribles, aussi bien d'un coté que de l'autre.

Les chasseurs impériaux étaient arrivés au but qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Et rapidement, même. Une explosion naquit sur le dos de la corvette, qui se propagea aux réacteurs, les mettant hors service. C'était une faille bien connue des corvettes de type Corellienne, exploitée depuis longtemps par les flottes de l'Empire. Il était de notoriété publique que ces corvettes jouent mal leur rôle de vaisseau de guerre, de toute façon. Ainsi, depuis plusieurs années, elles étaient reléguées à des missions de transport ou d'escorte. Mais les rebelles pêchaient par leur nombre réduit de vaisseaux et navettes, et souvent se trouvaient dans l'obligation d'utiliser ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Et ils avaient beaucoup de corvettes Corelliennes, malheureusement pour eux. Et ce qui se passait en ce moment n'était que le résultat d'une bête faille de sécurité dans la conception de la corvette, quelques tirs savamment ajustés au niveau des réacteurs, mal protégés et mal isolés, provoquant dans le meilleur des cas une coupure volontaire d'énergie dans les réacteurs, et une immobilisation de la corvette, incapable désormais de manœuvrer ou de passer en vitesse lumière, et dans le pire des cas amenant à la destruction pure et simple de la corvette. Mais heureusement pour Drek, cela n'arriva pas. Cependant, même paralysée, la corvette tirait inlassablement sur tout ce qui s'approchait trop près d'elle, et depuis quelques minutes, sentant le danger venir, sur tous les transports. Une quinzaine de navettes d'assaut faisaient voile vers la corvette. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas tous contenir d'équipage, c'était impossible ! Dans le doute, il fallait bien se résoudre à en détruire le plus possible, en espérant détruire la bonne. Le capitaine de la corvette espérait sincèrement et naïvement avoir cette chance…

Dans le feu de l'action, une navette que Goirdir reconnut comme celle qui transportait l'escadron Ender, réussit à s'approcher convenablement du vaisseau Corellien. A cette courte distance, les batteries lasers se montraient plutôt inefficaces et les faisceaux lumineux frôlaient la carlingue du vaisseau pour se perdre dans la bataille, plus loin. C'est pourquoi une aile Y rebelle, voyant venir le danger impérial, décocha l'un de ses puissants missiles qui fila vite et droit vers Ben et ses compagnons. Un missile particulièrement véloce, qui était attiré par la chaleur infrarouge dégagée par les moteurs subluminiques, facilement repérable dans le froid sidéral. Un missile qui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de les épargner. La navette d'assaut était maintenant tout près du navire Corellien et entamait sa procédure d'arrimage forcé. Mais le missile lancé vers elle ne lui permettrait jamais de mettre en sécurité les hommes qu'elle abritait. C'était trop tard.  
Goirdir décrocha et se précipita en vitesse maximale sur la navette.  
_- Lieutenant, que faites-vous ?_  
C'était sa première mission en milieu hostile, après bien des années d'entraînements.  
_- Lieutenant, reprenez la formation !_  
Il avait eu une merveilleuse enfance, loin des tracas du monde extérieur, sur Naboo. Le soleil et la nature l'avaient vu grandir et mûrir, auprès de ses frères et soeurs qu'il aimait.  
_- Pilote, je vous ordonne de revenir !_  
Goirdir avait incorporé l'Académie très tôt et s'était révélé l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, faisant la fierté de ses parents qui ne tarissaient plus d'éloges quand ils parlaient de leur fils aîné.  
_- Lieutenant Goirdir... _soupira son capitaine de vol, qui avait compris ses intentions.  
Le jeune homme avait les yeux remplis de larmes, se rappelant les différents événements de sa vie, qui défilaient devant ses yeux comme dans un kaléidoscope géant.  
_- ... nous nous retrouverons là-haut, au paradis des justes... _souffla le capitaine.  
Il se remémora les paroles de son officier supérieur, lorsque celui-ci lui avait apprit sa participation à une mission de la plus haute importance, la protection du convoi d'abordage.  
_- Vous savez ce qu'est une mission de la plus haute importance ?  
- Non, capitaine.  
- C'est une mission où l'on a des récompenses... mais où les récompenses sont envoyées à votre famille. Alors faites attention à vous !_  
Son chasseur Tie arriverait juste à temps pour croiser la trajectoire du missile et empêcher la destruction de la navette de l'escadron Ender. Au lieu d'avoir un déluge de morts à son palmarès, ce maudit missile n'en causerait qu'une seule, la sienne. Il repensa une dernière fois à la photo, dans sa chambre... sa famille qui l'entourait, lors de la délivrance de son diplôme académique.

Il coupa les moteurs... et il s'arrêta de penser.

**Chapitre 18. Adieu Nyaris… **

A la lisère du champ de bataille, à limite de vision humaine, une série d'éclairs vifs et lumineux vit le jour. Nyaris devina ce qui s'y passait. Non parce qu'il avait une excellente vue, mais parce qu'il avait remarqué, tout comme son pilote, le survol de sa navette il y a quelques petites minutes par une phalange de douze chasseurs bombardiers impériaux. Ils se dirigeaient vers la corvette corellienne restée en retrait. Cette dernière, voyant le combat tourner en déconfiture pour ses comparses rebelles, était en train de manœuvrer pour quitter le champ de bataille. Dans quelques minutes, elle aurait engagé son hyperpropulsion si les bombardiers en provenance de l'Errinic n'étaient pas intervenus.

Dans un passage parfait, évitant le tir de barrage des maigres canons de la corvette, ils avaient concentré leurs torpilles à proton sur un seul et même endroit : le réacteur central. Situé sur l'épine dorsale de la corvette, il était de notoriété d'être particulièrement vulnérable aux tirs, en dépit des boucliers. La chance – ou l'efficacité – fut cette fois du coté de l'empire et la réaction en chaîne tant attendue détruisit le réacteur, endommagea les secondaires et coupa tous les systèmes défensifs de la corvette.

_- Il reste toujours la seconde corvette_, constata Nyaris.

Le pilote acquiesça.

_- Pourvu que nous arrivions saufs._

Des dizaines de transports, dont celui de l'escadron Ender et celui de l'officier Nyaris, volaient vers la corvette qui retenait captif le précieux agent de l'Ubiqtorat. De temps à autre, un missile largué d'une aile X ou une salve tirée de la corvette endommageait ou détruisait l'un des transports, au hasard. Arrivés à hauteur de débarquement, il ne restait plus que huit transports en état. Et l'Ender ainsi que Nyaris avaient survécu.

_- Attention, pilote !!!_ rugit soudain l'officier.

Surgissant du néant, une aile X se positionna sur leur trajet, menaçante. La seconde d'après, deux torpilles à proton fusaient vers le transport impérial. Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de plonger en piqué, à peine eut-il le temps de virer de bord pour éviter une torpille… et se prendre de justesse sa sœur jumelle, qui explosa sur la turbine à ions, arrière bâbord. Le vaisseau partit en vrille incontrôlée.

L'impact fut terrible. Le réacteur fut entièrement détruit et la coque sévèrement endommagée, ce qui dépressurisa irrémédiablement l'intérieur du transport. L'onde de choc se répercutant dans l'appareil envoya Nyaris valser dans la cabine de pilotage : il se trouvait debout derrière son pilote. Il y eut un bruit d'os brisés qui laissa craindre le pire. A l'arrière du transport, plusieurs caissons métalliques se désolidarisèrent et vinrent semer une mort rapide par écrasement sur trois soldats pourtant solidement attachés.

Le pilote, harnaché selon la procédure standard, s'en tira sans séquelles et mit plusieurs précieuses minutes à stabiliser l'appareil. Dans le même temps, il mit tout en œuvre pour éviter une explosion brutale : coupure des réacteurs, déviation de l'énergie vers les systèmes de survie. Il procéda rapidement à l'envoi d'un message de détresse, mais se doutait bien que personne ne viendrait les récupérer avant la fin de la bataille.

Quand tout ce qui devait être fait fut tenté, le pilote se déharnacha et vint porter secours au lieutenant Nyaris. Il s'en était tiré, mais dans un piteux état. Son visage présentait une énorme plaie saignante au niveau du front. Les os de son bras droit étaient visiblement en miette et son épaule déboîtée. Une longue estafilade saignante sur sa jambe droite laissait présager qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Nyaris hurlait de douleur. Il était médicalement impossible pour le pilote de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva, fouilla rapidement un caisson et en sortit un produit étrangement vert et étrangement translucide. Il transféra rapidement le produit dans une seringue hypodermique et l'injecta dans le cou du lieutenant. Ce dernier cessa de crier et perdit conscience. Le pilote déverrouilla et fit coulisser le panneau central qui séparait cockpit et arrière du transport. Malgré son expérience, il faillit vomir à la vue du spectacle. Certains soldats étaient encore inconscients, d'autres choqués. Un des soldats avait eu le cran de se détacher pour vérifier l'état de ses trois camarades, visiblement morts sur le coup. Deux avaient eu la boîte crânienne défoncée par un des caissons qui s'étaient libérés, le dernier présentait une cage thoracique béante et défoncée, blessure causée par le coin saillant d'un des caissons, qui portait encore la trace de son sang. Dans l'ensemble ils avaient eu une mort rapide, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait leur espérer. Le sang s'écoulait lentement le long des parois métalliques du vaisseau, et se rejoignit lentement en une mare de sang informe en son milieu. L'odeur devenait écoeurante.

_- Foutez les caisses dans le compartiment annexe et rattachez-vous rapidement. Ca vaut mieux pour vous. Je vous tiendrais au courant de nos chances de survie et…_

Un sifflement qui s'amplifiait. Le pilote l'entendait depuis plusieurs minutes, sans y porter de l'intérêt. Mais le sifflement était devenu suraigu et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la minuscule brèche béante qui s'ouvrait vers l'espace. La minuscule brèche devint petite, et l'oxygène du transport commença à quitter la navette en fusant et tourbillonnant. C'était la fin, mais ils lutteraient jusqu'au bout.

_- Caisson de droite, matériel de soudage et chalumeau ! Vite !_

Le pilote désigna du doigt un des caissons qui était resté maintenu. Il y eut un horrible craquement, le pilote devinait ce qui se passait, et ressentait la souffrance de la coque de son vaisseau, qui luttait devant la pression du vide. Soudain, toutes les lumières de la navette s'éteignirent de concert, seul subsistait l'éclairage rouge pâle de secours.

_- Il y a d'autres fuites !_ hurla-t-il. _Trouvez-les et faites quelque chose ! Sauvez vos vies !_

Les soldats se mirent en branle très rapidement et le pilote regagna le cockpit, visiblement inquiet. Le transport était immobilisé dans le vide de l'espace, en pleine bataille spatiale. Une proie tellement facile. Le pilote se demandait encore pourquoi l'aile X qui les avait touché n'était pas venu les achever. Il sortit rapidement une couverture chauffante qu'il plaça sur le corps du lieutenant Nyaris, avant de s'installer à nouveau aux commandes du transport.

_- Par l'Empereur… faites que…_

Ses doigts jouèrent sur plusieurs écrans tactiles. Des jauges virtuelles apparurent, qui clignotaient dangereusement au rouge. Il tenta plusieurs combinaisons, divers schémas énergétiques, en vain. Il tapa de son poing sur la console et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

_- Pi… pilote ? Situation… grave ?_ fit Nyaris qui venait de reprendre conscience.

Le pilote tourna la tête, lentement.

_- Critique,_ répondit-il en soupirant. _Moteur gauche détruit, instabilité énergétique. Je ne peux relancer le moteur droit sans risque d'explosion. Il y a des micros fuites un peu partout sur la carlingue, l'oxygène s'échappe de partout. Au mieux, nous tiendrons un petit quart d'heure, à ce rythme. Au pire, dans quelques secondes, une brèche peut devenir une fissure géante et le vaisseau peut imploser, si nous ne mourrons pas avant._

Nyaris sourit doucement.

_- Ré… réparations ?_

_- Vos hommes sont dessus. Nous verrons combien de minutes nous sauverons. Ah oui, j'oubliais, notre transport est immobile au beau milieu de la bataille qui fait rage. Vous savez ce que je veux dire._

Le lieutenant hocha la tête. Quelqu'un frappa sur la cloison et le pilote fit coulisser le panneau métallique à nouveau. Un soldat se tenait derrière.

_- On a fait ce qu'on a pu avec le matériel. Il reste des fissures, mais inaccessibles. Verdict ?_

Le pilote s'approcha à nouveau de ses consoles. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il parla d'une voix éteinte et grave.

_- Treize minutes d'oxygène… et…_

Un bip long et strident les fit sursauter. Le pilote inspecta son écran principal et désactiva le système d'alerte.

_- … notre cellule énergétique est hors service. Nous sommes sur la cellule de secours, elle-même endommagée. Dans treize minutes, plus d'oxygène et dans un peu moins de temps, plus d'énergie. Plus d'ordinateurs, plus de contacts avec l'extérieur et l'obscurité totale. Vous voulez envoyer un dernier message, lieutenant ?_

Ce dernier acquiesça faiblement. Le pilote tapota quelques touches et amena un portatif radio jusqu'à l'officier blessé.

_- Il n'y aura pas de réponse, nous ne pouvons plus qu'émettre._

_- Merci, pilote. Appro… approchez la radio._

Ce dernier s'exécuta, non sans émotion et non sans trembler d'une peur qu'il n'arrivait plus à masquer. Il fit signe à Nyaris de parler.

_- Escadron Ender… commandant Friner, ici le lieutenant Nyaris. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être la cause de cet assaut. Mon transport a été gravement touché. Je souhaite bonne chance à l'escadron Ender et aussi à vous, Friner. Je sais que vous réussirez. Vive l'Empereur et gloire à l'Empire… Adieu !_

Un grésillement naquit. Le pilote hocha la tête négativement, faisant comprendre à Nyaris que ses derniers mots n'avaient pu être transmis.

_- Vous entendez ?_ fit le stormtrooper resté dans le sas.

_- La radio qui…_ commença le pilote.

_- Non, ça !_

Il désigna une marque sur la verrière en transparacier du cockpit. La marque s'étendit horizontalement d'un bout à l'autre, dans un craquement sinistre. Puis d'autres marques jaillirent verticalement de la première.

_- Tous à l'arrière !_ hurla le pilote.

_- Laissez-moi !_ brailla Nyaris.

Mais ses ordres étaient vains. Il était déjà en train de hurler de douleur : le pilote et le stormtrooper le traînaient en arrière, sans aucun ménagement pour ses os broyés. La verrière implosa au moment ou les pieds de Nyaris disparaissaient par le sas du cockpit. Une seconde après, le panneau métallique se verrouillait. Encore moins d'une seconde après, le vide s'était fait dans le cockpit et des morceaux de transparacier flottaient ça et là. Le froid sidéral acheva les ordinateurs et les écrans encore en vie.

_- Aaaah ! Pitié !_

Les deux hommes lâchèrent Nyaris.

_- C'est fini, lieutenant. Reposez-vous._

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, le visage blême et les mâchoires encore crispées par la terrible douleur, qui s'atténua petit à petit grâce à l'injection faite plus tôt. Plusieurs stormtroopers s'étaient levés, scrutant le pilote avec insistance. Ils perdirent tout espoir quand ce dernier leur adressa un hochement de tête négatif. L'un des soldats s'affairait sur une caisse ouverte. Il se retourna, triomphant.

_- Plusieurs combinaisons de survie spatiale._

_- Je sais, _fit le pilote. _Quatre unités. C'est tout ce que la maintenance impériale de Mos Esley est arrivée à nous fournir, avant le départ de la mission._

Ils étaient **onze** survivants.

_- Voilà ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines minutes. L'éclairage de secours va s'éteindre et il n'y aura plus un gramme d'énergie dans le vaisseau. La température va lentement baisser jusqu'à devenir mortelle. Le vide va se faire peu à peu ressentir dans la pièce, mais je pense que nous serons loin d'ici là. Et nous aurons eu de la chance si ce qui reste de la navette n'implose pas avant._

_- Courte paille ?_ questionna un soldat. _Une combinaison d'office pour notre officier._

_- Je… ne prendrais aucune combinaison,_ déclara Nyaris.

_- Voyons,_ réagit le pilote. _Votre rôle est de survivre. Vous avez été formé pour ça, et nous avons été formé pour nous sacrifier. C'est ainsi._

_- Ne dites pas de conneries… arrêtez les sermons académiques… ça ne tient plus ici. Dans mon état… je ne survivrais pas à une sortie dans l'espace. Vous… vous le savez._

Le pilote acquiesça silencieusement.

_- Je reste avec vous, alors,_ ajouta ce dernier.

Un autre stormtrooper s'avança vers eux.

_- Je ne quitterais pas ce rafiot, officier._

_- Ni moi._

L'instant d'après, tous les survivants s'étaient déclarés prêts à rester sur le navire en perdition. Nyaris souriait doucement, conscient de la force de cohésion impériale.

_- Je serais heureux de mourir à vos cotés, fidèles soldats de l'Empereur._

_- Pour l'Empereur !_ fit une voix.

_- Vive l'Empire !_ lança une autre en écho.

_- Il y a des masques à oxygène dans les compartiments supérieurs,_ poursuivit le pilote, pragmatique. _Détachez-les. Il faut sortir les bouteilles à oxygène des combinaisons de survie et y brancher les masques. Allez, exécution avant qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière !_

La manœuvre fut rapidement effectuée, malgré le poids des bouteilles.

_- Fouillez également les caissons, sortez toutes les couvertures chauffantes._

Nyaris se demandait sincèrement s'ils avaient la moindre chance. L'effet de l'anti-douleur commençait à s'estomper et l'officier grimaça. Dans quelques minutes, il prierait la mort de venir le libérer. Conformément à ce qu'avait annoncé le pilote, l'éclairage se tut brusquement, et toute vie électronique prit fin dans le vaisseau. La température descendit allègrement sous les cinq degrés Celsius et le sifflement monotone des dizaines de brèches persistait, effrayant.

_- Soldats… les dés sont jetés. Jouons la scène finale avec honneur !_

Ils s'engoncèrent dans leurs armures, puis dans les couvertures chauffantes, avant de partager les masques à oxygène. Tous les soldats se placèrent en cercle autour du corps de leur officier et attendirent leur libération, confiants dans la mort autant que dans l'Empereur…

**Chapitre 19. A l'assaut de la corvette rebelle !**

Le servant de la disqueuse laser achevait de découper le sas. Berek leva la main droite et fit quelques signes à ses hommes. Certains laissèrent pendre leur fusil d'assaut pour s'emparer de grenades de diverses formes. Le bruit de la disqueuse s'éteignit. Le servant la retira immédiatement du passage, malgré le poids d'une telle machine, destinée à couper les coques les plus épaisses. Berek ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se servit des aptitudes particulières de son imposant physique pour balancer un puissant coup de pied dans la paroi. Celle-ci s'abattit dans un nuage de poussière et de particules métalliques en suspension. Profitant de son élan, il mit genou à terre et braqua son arme vers la sortie. Simultanément, plusieurs de ses hommes lancèrent des grenades à travers la brèche. Il y en avait de trois sortes. Les premières grenades avaient pour but d'aveugler les éventuels défenseurs. Celles qui suivirent n'avaient d'effet que sur les armes et les systèmes défensifs électroniques, projetant une pulsation électromagnétique destructrice. Les dernières grenades étaient des grenades explosives, tout simplement.  
Le couloir était entièrement dégagé. Des corps de rebelles gisaient sur le sol, ensanglantés. Les grenades avaient fonctionné parfaitement. Aux deux extrémités du couloir, les rebelles avaient dressés de sommaires barricades. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit utilisation de son arme car l'onde de choc électromagnétique était passée par là. Surpris, désorientés, cédant à un début de panique, les ennemis abandonnèrent leurs barrages de fortunes. Sans armes, il était suicidaire de vouloir résister à une offensive impériale, qui plus est une offensive de commandos hyper entraînés. Mais il y avait d'autres armes, d'autres soldats et certainement d'autres barrages à bord de la corvette corellienne.  
Sur un autre signe de main, l'escadron Ender investit le couloir et sécurisa les deux extrémités. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. L'effet de surprise était passé et les rebelles s'organisaient. Les premiers tirs fusèrent, obligeant les hommes de l'Ender à se mettre à couvert.

_- Deux équipes,_ ordonna Berek. _La première remonte la corvette en direction du poste de pilotage. L'autre descend vers les salles moteurs et les capsules de sauvetages. Vérifiez tout ! L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat doit être libéré à tout prix... et rapidement ! Aux dernières transmissions, le croiseur calamari fonce droit sur nous ! Je ne crois pas qu'il nous laissera nous en tirer aussi facilement. Nous disposons d'une dizaine de minutes. Alors faites vite !_

Il y eut des hochements de tête et l'escadron Ender se scinda en deux entités. Berek, Emon et Ben faisaient parti de l'une d'entre elles.

_- Agissons vite, _déclara Emon. _Ils sont capables de tout et j'ai peur pour Drek._

Ben approuva de la tête. Dans leur arsenal, il restait encore un nombre important de grenades offensives et ils n'hésitèrent pas à s'en servir copieusement. Les barrages ennemis reculaient et les corps s'amoncelaient, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de Drek. D'autre part, les couloirs s'agrandissaient, obligeant à toujours plus de vigilance. Et la précipitation engendra quelques erreurs. Une porte donnait sur une petite chambre d'équipage plongée dans l'obscurité, pourtant sécurisée par un membre de l'escadron. Mais trop vite sécurisée. Le rebelle, certainement très bien caché, fit irruption dans leurs dos, tira sur un impérial à bout portant, le tuant, et en blessa un autre. Les soldats de l'Ender répliquèrent et l'abattirent, mais un goût amer leur restait dans la bouche.

_- Dyosis ?  
- Il est mort,_ constata Emon.  
_- Ces sales rebelles vont nous le payer !_ ragea Ben.  
Berek siffla entre ses dents et rechargea plusieurs cellules énergétiques dans son arme.  
_- Reprenez vos positions, la bataille n'est pas finie !_ lança-t-il. _Emon à ma droite, les autres, derrière moi ! Ben, couvre-nous ! Il faut qu'on investisse la salle de mess, à une dizaine de mètres en amont dans le couloir !_  
Il désigna la pièce du menton.  
_- Elle nous permettra d'avoir un bon contrôle de la situation. Faites attention, elle possède deux entrées et les rebelles ne la lâcheront pas sans combattre.  
- C'est parti_, lâcha Emon d'une voix furieuse.  
_- Allez-y sans craintes,_ railla Ben. _Le premier qui dépasse de son abri, je le pulvérise._

Emon jeta un oeil sur le jeune soldat et admira la confiance extérieure qu'il affichait. Le mess du vaisseau était une grande salle, remplie de tables et de chaises, agrémentée de plantes artificielles. Au bout de la salle, un self-service distribuait nourriture et boissons aux membres de l'équipage en pause. A l'autre bout de la salle, qui devait faire une bonne vingtaine de mètres, un petit espace ceint de panneaux en bois et en verre était réservé aux officiers de la corvette rebelle. Plusieurs rebelles étaient postés à divers endroits de la salle et avaient pour consigne de tenir la salle à tout prix. Ils ne furent pas surpris quand les premiers membres de l'escadron Ender déboulèrent dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent un tir de barrage intensif, mais quantité ne rime pas toujours avec qualité. Leurs tirs, souvent imprécis, s'abattirent partout sauf où il fallait. Leur entraînement au tir y était aussi pour quelque chose, sans doutes.  
Emon pénétra dans la pièce en premier. Il décocha plusieurs tirs au jugé et roula se protéger derrière une table, qu'il renversa pour l'occasion. Une pluie de lasers suivit, un peu tard pour toucher le rapide membre de l'Oméga Force. Ceux qui le suivirent eurent plus de difficultés, mais comparé aux entraînements, c'était une partie de plaisir. Emon renversa plusieurs tables encore et se chargea de dresser un barrage sommaire pour faciliter l'entrée du mess aux autres soldats. C'était plutôt un luxe pour eux, car ils seraient entrés de toute manière.  
Ben se mit à genoux, en position de tir. Il s'obligea à contrôler sa respiration, clef de la réussite au tir de précision. Quand une partie de l'escadron se lança dans le couloir en direction de la cantine, Ben était prêt. Son oeil était rivé sur ses instruments de tir : guidon et cran de mire. Une première forme hostile ne tarda pas à se lever, tout au fond du couloir, quittant l'abri improvisé. Ben pointa rapidement son canon vers la forme, aligna son guidon sur son cran de mire et entama avec son doigt la course de la détente. Quand il su, d'expérience, que la détente de son arme était arrivée au point de décrochage, il vérifia une dernière fois que ses instruments de visée étaient nets et la cible légèrement floue. C'était un des points à respecter pour un tir précis. L'oeil ne pouvant physiquement focaliser à la fois sur la cible et sur les organes de visées, il fallait par défaut s'attacher à ce que ceux-ci soient d'une netteté irréprochable, à contrario de l'objectif visé. Qu'importe où le laser allait toucher, du moment qu'il touchait quand même. A cette distance, l'arme de Ben était beaucoup moins précise, mais suffisamment quand même pour abattre un ennemi. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer... et son doigt acheva la course de la détente. L'arme cracha son rayon mortel.  
Au fond du couloir, un cri se fit entendre et une forme sombre s'abattit au sol. Ben esquissa un léger sourire. Aussitôt, deux autres formes se levèrent. Les coéquipiers de Ben se préparaient à entrer dans le mess, il fallait leur donner encore un peu de temps. Il ajusta encore une fois son arme, plus rapidement cependant, et tira sur une des formes. Il ne su jamais si son laser avait atteint quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais les défenseurs rebelles cessèrent de tirer pendant deux ou trois secondes. A ce stade, Emon, Berek et les autres s'étaient pratiquement tous introduits dans la salle de cantine. Ben lâcha une dernière salve au jugé et retourna à l'abri du coude de corridor.

Dans le feu de l'action, il était difficile de parler et de se faire comprendre. Aussi les membres de l'Ender ne parlaient pas mais communiquaient par signe. Un langage qu'Emon comprenait aussi car il l'utilisait couramment, du moins une des variantes de ce langage gestuel. En effet, chaque groupe d'intervention créait, au fil des entraînements et des missions, son propre code et ses propres gestes. La base restait mais certains signent différaient fondamentalement. Du moins pour des personnes extérieures à ce système de langage. Emon, par habitude et par assimilation, comprenait la majorité des signes de l'escadron Ender.  
On lui fit signe. Un doigt levé. Puis une direction donnée. Emon regarda plus attentivement et aperçut un rebelle à quelques mètres, à couvert derrière le comptoir du self-service. Il enchaînait rafale sur rafale pour tenir à distance les membres de l'Ender, qui répondaient sporadiquement mais sans fenêtre de tir et sans trop d'espoir. De plus, les autres rebelles dans la salle continuaient à les prendre pour cible. Ces maudits tiraient à intervalles irréguliers mais sûrement : leurs impacts se rapprochaient dangereusement.  
On lui refit signe. Une main ouverte qui passe plusieurs fois au-dessus de la tête. Un geste de main, le pouce désignant celui qui parlait et l'index pointé dans sa direction. Un doigt tourné vers le bas qui dessine un petit cercle. Pourquoi pas, se dit Emon. Ce dernier leur renvoya le signe universel de celui qui avait bien compris : le pouce levé en l'air.  
Plusieurs membres de l'escadron se dressèrent les uns après les autres, soudainement, lâchant une ou deux salves puis replongeant à l'abri. Emon rampa rapidement sur le sol, aussi vite qu'il le pu, s'attendant à être prit pour cible par le tireur rebelle. Ce dernier, momentanément occupé par la riposte impériale massive, n'avait pas vu l'ennemi le contourner par le flanc. Quand le déluge cessa et qu'il reprit sa contre-attaque, le rebelle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un élément ennemi n'était plus à sa place. Ce manque d'observation lui fut fatal. Emon progressa jusqu'à portée de tir, avec précaution. Il ajusta et tira sans se poser de questions. Le rebelle cria, dans sa brève agonie il se tourna vers l'officier de l'Oméga Force et comprit son erreur, avant que les limbes ténébreux de la mort viennent voiler sa vue... pour toujours. Emon avait maintenant une position stratégique, à la fois parce qu'à l'écart du reste de l'escadron Ender, et aussi parce que le comptoir de la cantine lui offrait une excellente protection. Il fut vite rejoint par un autre camarade et à deux, prenant soin de bien viser, ils firent des ravages dans la défense ennemie. Quand le dernier rebelle encore en vie comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus riposter sans signer son arrêt de mort, il entreprit de fuir par la seconde porte de la cantine, opposée à la première. Ce fut sans compter la rapidité de réflexe des assaillants impériaux. Plusieurs tirs l'atteignirent en même temps, à la tête et dans le dos. Le rebelle n'eut pas le temps de se voir mourir.  
Emon et ses camarades firent le tour méthodique de la grande salle, pour bien vérifier qu'aucun rebelle ne s'y était malencontreusement caché.

_- Salle sécurisée !_ lança Emon.  
Le chef de l'escouade tapota quelques codes sur le bracelet électronique, fixé sur son poignet.  
_- Ben, tu me reçois ?  
- Affirmatif, Berek._  
_- La salle est sécurisée. Les rebelles ne doivent pas s'en être rendus compte, encore. Nous allons emprunter le couloir opposé au votre. D'après le plan, il rejoint votre couloir par le coté. Nous attaquerons sur deux flancs. Dès que tu entendras nos premières salves, ouvre le feu sur le barrage et rejoins-nous. Compris ?_  
_- Affirmatif. Over, _répondit Ben d'une voix impatiente.

Berek désigna la porte par laquelle ils allaient continuer.

_- Nous allons prendre les rebelles par le coté. Hâtons-nous !_

Les membres de l'Ender répondirent d'un seul concert et suivirent leur leader.  
Les rebelles furent littéralement prit de court. Ils avaient fait l'erreur d'amasser le reste de leurs soldats sur ce barrage. Attaqués des deux cotés à la fois, avec la force et l'efficacité des troupes d'élite de l'Empire, ils ne durèrent pas plus de quelques minutes. Il y eut deux blessés du coté de l'Ender et on dénombra douze corps rebelles derrière le barrage improvisé. Une fois encore, tout démontrait l'extrême entraînement des membres de l'escadron Ender et leur capacité à gérer n'importe quelle situation, même désavantagés et dépassés numériquement.  
Ils fouillèrent les salles annexes mais revinrent bredouilles. Après avoir pris contact avec le second groupe, qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la corvette, ils apprirent que la résistance ennemie avait été ardue. Ils avaient perdu deux membres et progressaient lentement. Il semblait que chaque rebelle à bord se soit armé, prêt à défendre sa vie jusqu'au bout.  
Berek rappela à lui ses compagnons épars.

_- Au poste de pilotage ! _ordonna-t-il._ Il nous reste 5 minutes !_

**Chapitre 20. Libération**

_- Nous sommes perdus._

La voix du capitaine de corvette était pâle et blême. Il avait espéré contenir l'assaut impérial, mais rien ne semblait arrêter ces hommes en armures blanches de combat. Ils progressaient avec une efficacité mortelle, passant par dessus les barrages rebelles sans difficultés, laissant derrière eux des corps sans vie et des couloirs tâchés de sang.

_- Capitaine, il doit y avoir un moyen !_  
_- Non Elna, il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a plus. Il n'y en a jamais eu.  
- Les capsules de sauvetage ?  
- Nous ne pouvons maintenant plus y accéder !  
- Ma navette est encore arrimée, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons encore fuir, tous les deux avec le prisonnier.  
- Elle a été détruite lors de l'assaut,_ répondit tristement le capitaine. _Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Notre croiseur allié ne sera sur les lieux que dans quelques minutes. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose. Il est harcelé par les impériaux. Nos assaillants seront là dans quelques secondes, eux. C'est fini.  
- Vous allez enclencher l'autodestruction de la corvette ?_ s'enquit Elna.  
_- Non. Je ne ferais pas ça à mon bâtiment. De toute façon, nous mourrons quand même. Rien ne les arrêtera plus, désormais. Si nous ne mourrons pas de la main de nos ennemis, je pense malheureusement que ce sera par la main de nos amis. Le croiseur calamari ne va certainement pas passer en hyperespace avant d'avoir eu la certitude que ni eux, ni nous, ne récupérerons l'agent des Renseignements Impériaux. Alors, combattons comme des hommes et pas comme des lâches..._  
Le capitaine poussa un long soupir.  
_- J'avais promis à ma fille de passer un peu de temps avec elle, une fois cette mission terminée. La pauvre petite... quel imbécile je fais, vraiment.  
- Je n'ai jamais compris où était vraiment mon bonheur, continua-t-il. Je le sais maintenant. Pas dans la rébellion et dans sa lutte pour un idéal, non. Ma place était près des miens et j'ai failli à mon devoir d'homme... de père. Et maintenant, la dernière scène approche avant que le rideau ne tombe et plus personne n'entendra jamais parler de notre tragédie.  
- Vous êtes désespéré, capitaine, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites.  
- Oh si, malheureusement ! Fous que nous étions de vouloir nous mesurer à l'Empire !  
- Capitaine !_  
Ce dernier dégaina rapidement un petit modèle de pistolet laser, puis l'observa longuement.  
_- Ne faites pas ça, capitaine, cela ne sert à rien ! _implora Elna.  
_- Je ne compte pas me tuer, jeune Elna, _dit-il en souriant. _Je vais rejoindre mes derniers hommes et mourir avec eux. Faites ce que vous voudrez du prisonnier, tout est perdu à présent..._

Il caressa d'une main lasse le visage de la jeune fille. Curieusement, cette dernière se laissa faire, dépassée.

_- Adieu, Elna. A dans une autre vie... meilleure.  
- Ca... capitaine..._ souffla la jeune rebelle.

Mais celui-ci était déjà parti, l'abandonnant à son destin, la laissant seule, terriblement seule, au milieu du poste de pilotage désert. Elna tendit l'oreille et perçut les sourdes détonations qui approchaient. Un goût amer dans la bouche, elle frappa rageusement la console la plus proche.

_- Maudit sois-tu, destin ! Encore une fois, tu t'acharnes contre moi !_  
Ses yeux étaient rouges et exorbités, sa voix hystérique.  
_- Mais je me battrais, encore et toujours ! Tu entends ? Je ne me laisserais pas faire !_  
Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle retrouva un semblant de calme. Elle s'approcha de l'officier endormi et le toisa d'un air sévère. Constatant qu'elle avait oublié son blaster sur la console, près du corps de Drek, elle jura. Elna le remit rapidement à sa ceinture et fit craquer ses doigts...

_- Drek, réveillez-vous !_  
Une suite de gifles plus ou moins appuyées sortit l'officier de son sommeil.  
_- Elna ?_  
Malgré son extrême faiblesse, Drek ressentit les explosions de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus violentes. Il sourit faiblement.  
_- On a des petits problèmes, Elna ?  
- Tout va bien, officier, je dirais même plus, tout va très bien.  
- Vous mentez... mal.  
- Vous êtes encore mon prisonnier, Drek... vous êtes ma monnaie d'échange._  
La jeune rebelle vérifia que les mains du prisonnier étaient solidement liées derrière son dos.  
_- Plus vous serrerez, Elna et plus l'étau de l'Empire se refermera sur vous.  
- Les belles paroles,_ cracha-t-elle. _En attendant, je suis à un bout du blaster et vous à l'autre : le mauvais bout.  
- Vous ne me tuerez jamais, Elna, vous venez de le dire : je suis votre monnaie d'échange !  
- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je peux procéder autrement._

Avec une force terrible, elle asséna un terrible coup de crosse sur le visage de l'officier. Un craquement d'os broyés et l'officier poussa un hurlement. Du sang s'écoulait de son nez, évitant les commissures de sa bouche et gouttant par son menton. De toute évidence, Elna lui avait fracassé son beau nez aquilin.

_- Désolé, Drek... mon chou. Ce n'était pas spécialement contre vous, j'étais énervée._

Drek n'était pas retombé dans les pommes. Ses oreilles enregistrèrent les paroles d'Elna et pendant une seconde, il crut presque ce qu'elle disait.

_- Le plaisir... était pour moi... vraiment, Elna !_ gargouilla l'officier dans son sang.  
_- Bon, je suis heureuse que vous ayez gardé votre sens de l'humour.  
- Comment le perdre... en si charmante compagnie.  
- Nous nous égarons, mon chou. Il est grand temps de jouer la scène finale !_

Des bruits de course se firent entendre. Une partie de l'escadron Ender déboula dans la petite pièce de pilotage, toutes leurs armes prêtes à cracher leur feu, à distribuer la mort. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmante, les cheveux roux, les yeux verts en amande. Elle tenait contre son corps celui de Drek, le canon de son arme, un blaster petit modèle, posé sur la tempe de l'officier.

_- Un pas de plus et votre officier des renseignements est un homme mort !  
- Ce chantage n'est pas digne de vous, Elna..._ crachota l'officier.  
_- Il y a un temps pour tout, Drek, taisez-vous._  
Elle appuya un peu plus le canon sur la tempe et son doigt joua avec la détente de l'arme.  
_- Posez vos armes, immédiatement !_ cria la jeune rebelle.

Berek ordonna à ses hommes de poser au sol leur quincaillerie, ce qu'ils firent, d'une mauvaise volonté évidente et dans un grand fracas métallique. Emon et Ben se tenaient juste derrière lui. Le premier distinguant avec horreur le corps meurtri de son ami et le second découvrant enfin le visage de celui dont tout le monde parlait : l'officier Drek.

_- Pas de gestes brusques ! _ordonna Elna.  
_- Pssst... Elna !_  
_- Je vous ai demandé de la fermer, Drek !_  
_- Je sais, je sais... juste un petit détail ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous, bon dieu !  
- De la cellule énergétique de votre blaster._  
La rebelle baissa les yeux sur son arme et son visage prit tout d'un coup une teinte cadavérique. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, à la recherche d'une bouffée d'oxygène.  
_- J'ai pris soin de la retirer pendant que vous discutiez avec le capitaine.  
- Non...  
- Vous ne m'en voulez pas... j'espère ? Je serais contrarié que vous... me fassiez la tête !_

Elna lâcha son arme vide qui chuta sur le sol et rebondit avec un léger tintement métallique. Elle lâcha l'officier et s'affaissa sur le sol, lentement. Tout était perdu... elle était perdue. Elle ne pu empêcher une crise de larmes. Drek, épuisé, s'agenouilla près d'elle, la contemplant avec un petit air victorieux. Elna pleurait encore quand des bras musclés se saisirent d'elle et l'immobilisèrent, avant de la ficeler comme on aurait ficelé un bon saucisson correllien.

Emon hurla de joie et sauta dans les bras de son ami.  
_- Drek, vieille branche, je suis bigrement heureux de te serrer dans mes bras !  
- Emon..._ était tout ce que réussit à prononcer l'officier, sous le coup de l'émotion.  
_- Mon vieux, t'as sacrément morflé ! Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?_  
Drek désigna du menton la jeune fille.  
_- Arrêtes, tu te fous de moi, mon vieux ! Une... femme ???  
- Tu ne sais pas quelle femme, Emon... _souffla l'officier.  
_- En tout cas, très jolie, tu choisis bien tes tortionnaires, sacré Drek !_  
Ils rirent tout les deux de bon coeur : Emon avec énergie et Drek avec asthénie.  
_- Tout n'est pas fini ! cria Berek. A la navette ! Vite ! Le croiseur ne devrait pas tarder à être sur nous ! Courrons !_  
Ils coururent comme des forcenés à travers les couloirs du vaisseau. Ils sautaient par dessus les corps, trébuchaient parfois. Elna représentait un poids mort, mais Drek tenait à ce qu'on la sorte de là également. Ils étaient tous exténués et à bout de souffle, sauf Elna qui se laissait porter...

**Chapitre 21. Ultime fuite**

_- Commandant Etnyn ?_  
Ce dernier serrait les poings en contemplant la corvette rebelle, qui ne répondait plus à ses appels. Il n'y avait plus d'autres alternative possible : quand le ver était dans le fruit...  
_- Nos derniers chasseurs sont rentrés aux hangars, tous sérieusement endommagés. Nos boucliers continuent d'être harcelés par cette racaille impériale et ces traîtres d'extérieurs. La situation devient intenable. Il nous faut fuir ! Maintenant !_  
Etnyn médita pendant quelques secondes avant de formuler sa réponse... terrible.  
_- Concentrez nos tirs les plus puissants sur notre corvette pour la détruire.  
- Mais... commandant ?  
- Ne voyez vous pas ? Ils sont certainement tous morts à l'intérieur. Le commando impérial a réussi sa mission, maintenant. Il est trop tard et je ne veux pas que nous ayons fait tout ça pour rien. Que ces chiens d'impériaux meurent avec leur agent de l'ubiqtorat !  
- Bien compris, commandant.  
- Et préparez le saut en hyper espace immédiatement. Je veux que nous dégagions de la zone dans la minute qui suivra la destruction de la corvette. Exécution.  
- A vos ordres._

La coque trembla sous un violent impact.  
_- Le croiseur commence à nous tirer dessus ! _lâcha Emon.  
_- Dépêchons-nous ou nous allons tous y rester !_  
Bien que ficelée, Elna se débattit comme une furieuse pour entraver leur progression. Jamais Ben n'avait vu un saucisson corellien se débattre autant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'humour.  
_- Au revoir, Elna._

Il abattit la crosse de son arme sur le crâne de cette dernière. Avec assez de force pour l'assommer mais assez pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Ben n'aimait pas frapper les femmes et sauf cas d'extrême urgence comme celui-ci, il l'évitait. Elna perdit immédiatement connaissance et l'équipe pu continuer sa progression plus rapidement.  
La coque trembla violemment. Les tirs du vaisseau calamarien traversaient de part en part la structure, tellement ils étaient concentrés. Les ponts s'affaissaient les uns sous les autres, les parois se disloquaient, d'autres implosaient. Partout dans la corvette, le vide de l'espace commençait à s'insinuer, entamant son travail de mort. Un autre tir laser coupa littéralement la corvette en deux, au niveau des passerelles menant au cockpit. Bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, la partie arrière de la corvette se désintègrerait à cause des moteurs et générateurs. La partie avant n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, à présent, qui errerait longtemps dans le vide de l'espace.

_- Plus vite !_ hurla Berek.

Tout autour d'eux, le décor s'était transformé en paysage apocalyptique, en une vision de cauchemar cernée par les flammes et le feu. Ils appréhendaient à chaque instant une explosion devant ou derrière eux qui les aspirerait dans le froid mortel du vide spatial.

_- Nous arrivons !_  
Ils priaient pour que les générateurs n'explosent pas de suite.  
_- Allez, on embarque et plus vite que ça !_

Le second groupe de l'Ender était déjà à l'intérieur... et ils auraient attendu leurs camarades jusqu'à la mort. De brefs sourires furent échangés et la navette s'arracha à vive allure de ce qui n'était plus qu'une épave sur le point d'exploser.

Les générateurs éclatèrent.  
L'espace fut illuminé pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde et ce fut tout.  
La navette de l'Ender était trop près pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'explosion sans dommages. Si elle ne fut pas détruite en même temps que la corvette, c'est peut être que l'Empire avait ses miracles, aussi. Sous le choc de l'explosion qui avait été si violente, tous s'étaient évanouis. Tous sauf Elna qui l'était déjà, évidemment. Carbonisée, endommagée, la navette erra quelques heures dans le vide de l'espace avant d'être récupérée. Le miracle continua ensuite : tout le monde était vivant à son bord. Quelques bobos superficiels, des égratignures tout au plus !

**EPILOGUE**

Le miracle ne s'était pas arrêté à eux, cependant.

L'Errinic avait survécu à ses blessures et son commandant aussi. Dans un état critique, le destroyer impérial montrait avec fierté que sa conception n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais bien d'une longue tradition de perfection en ingénierie impériale. Il fut remorqué et réparé. Certes, les réparations furent longues et s'étalèrent sur une année entière. Certains esprits perfides estimèrent qu'il n'était pas rentable de le réparer. Mais la bataille de Tatooine avait eut un tel impact sur les médias et sur l'Empire que les conseils de ces mauvaises langues furent vite écartés. L'Errinic devait ressortir flambant neuf des stations de réparations et son nom devenir un emblème de la marine impériale. Son équipage fut porté au diapason des éloges impériaux. Les morts furent traités en martyrs et en héros. Les survivants comblés de récompenses et d'éloges. Surtout en ce qui concernait la personnalité du commandant Friner. Encensé par les médias, il n'eut de répit que celui qu'on lui donnait pour dormir, quelques petites heures chaque nuit. Enchaînant interviews sur interviews, avec l'approbation de la hiérarchie impériale, répétant cent fois la même histoire, celle d'un commandant loyal et dévoué au service de l'Ordre Nouveau qui avait fait front contre un ennemi numériquement supérieur _(la propagande impériale avait en en effet bien gonflé le chiffre des assaillants)_ et avait vaincu. Les mois qui suivirent, les demandes de dossiers grimpèrent en flèches dans les bureaux de recrutements. Et la pression était si forte qu'il fallut bientôt nommer au nom de Friner une promotion d'élèves officiers de l'Académie Navale Impériale. Mais tout ce qui avait trait à l'officier des renseignements impériaux et à sa libération avait été bien naturellement occulté. Pas une ligne dans les médias, pas un mot dans les reportages. Mais c'était bien mieux ainsi. Autre chose que les médias enflèrent à outrance : la participation des extérieurs à la bataille. La prime fut bien évidemment occultée (bien qu'elle fut quand même payée à chaque extérieur, sous l'insistance du commandant Friner et avec l'aide de son petit compte en banque, malheureusement, l'Empire se refusant à faire un geste tel que celui-ci envers la frange de la galaxie) et les médias, dirigés par la propagande, s'empressèrent de conclure qu'ils avaient volontairement et de leur plein gré participé à la protection de l'Empire et des valeurs prônées par l'Ordre Nouveau. Mais c'était prendre pour des enfants les citoyens impériaux et tous savaient qu'il n'en avait pas été ainsi. Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, une sympathie toute particulière fut attribuée aux marchands, contrebandiers, neutres, mercenaires et pirates du secteur de Tatooine. Pendant quelques mois, la pression des contrôles impériaux se relâcha même sur la planète des sables et certains contrebandiers s'enrichirent comme il n'était pas permis, enrichissant du même coup l'un des personnages les plus infâmes de la galaxie : Jabba le Hutt. Mais tout avait une fin et les habitudes reprirent, loin, bien loin du siège des renseignements impériaux sur Coruscant...

Le retour de Drek dans les locaux de soins de l'Ubiqtorat - il n'avait pas voulu être hospitalisé ailleurs - fut prétexte à un débordement de joie tel que les Renseignements Impériaux avaient peu connu. Tous s'étaient réunis près de lui, le questionnant et le félicitant : Aenelia, Ethan, Emon, Rahkil, Vandithir, Marlek, Ben (qui s'était fortement penché sur une éventuelle admission au sein de l'Ubiqtorat), Aes, Havelock ainsi que les nouveaux arrivés qui découvraient enfin celui dont tout le monde parlait : Haek, Kaes, Jobal, Antor, Servyn... et ceux à venir : Yom, Arnoh... Il y eut des permissions à n'en plus finir, pour que le retour de Drek soit fêté dignement (et plusieurs fois) dans les meilleurs restaurants impériaux de Coruscant. Les caves de Don Calamarion en prirent un sacré coup, d'ailleurs et il fallut toute la patience de l'agent Svar (plus une désintoxication forcée de Marlek ) pour que les stocks de ce vin aussi célèbre que le temps ne se recomposent. Bref, l'euphorie régna pendant quelques semaines au sein de la plus sérieuse des organisations impériales. Mais tout avait une fin et les choses finirent par se calmer, bien que la tendance était quand même à la décontraction, il va sans dire. Drek avait depuis longtemps quelque chose dans la tête, une idée fixe qui ne le quittait que rarement et qui déclenchait chez lui une véritable obsession. Et un jour, il en fit part à son Superviseur, espérant bien décrocher une réponse positive.

_- Superviseur ? Puis-je vous demander un... petit service ?  
- Non, Drek, non, je vous le dis, c'est impossible._  
La voix était froide mais le regard compréhensif.  
_- C'est contraire aux règlements en vigueur. Je ne peux rien y faire.  
- Voyons, Jasba... vous êtes le Superviseur des Renseignements Impériaux, il me semble. Votre réputation est connue de tous et aucun moff qui se respecte n'osera agir ouvertement contre vous, ni contre votre décision, Jasba !  
- Je resterais sur ma position, jeune Drek, et vous apprendrez à rester à la place qui est la vôtre. Je suis et je resterais pour vous « Superviseur ». Vous me seriez agréable de respecter le protocole et de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
- Bien sur... trop bien, même,_ souffla-t-il d'un air dépité.  
Elle quitta sa chambre comme elle était venue, rapidement et sans un bruit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Vexé et énervé, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil de la nuit.

Le nez encore fragile mais tout son corps réparé, Drek avait quitté depuis quelques jours la chambre de soins dans laquelle il était assigné. Il se sentait tout neuf, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Ses muscles étaient légers et son mental de nouveau d'acier. Drek se sentait pratiquement prêt à participer aux derniers jeux Impériaux sur Coruscant ! Il sautillait à chaque pas et il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'il s'envole.  
Il rencontra et bavarda avec tous ses amis, racontant par-ci ce qu'il n'avait pas encore raconté par-là. Tout le monde voulait savoir les tenants de l'histoire, et même si Drek était tenu au secret, il n'en dérogea pas moins à la règle pour satisfaire la curiosité des membres de l'Ubiqtorat. Il arriva enfin dans son bureau, tant bien que mal, après avoir été acclamé plusieurs fois et avoir été broyé dans les bras puissants d'Emon. Il ferma la porte à clef, pour garder l'illusion d'être quelques minutes enfin libre.  
Sur la table, un petit mot avait été griffonné à la va-vite. L'écriture était ferme mais féminine :

_**« Bloc de sécurité EY-311. Cellule 9. Autorisation 28750. Jasba »**_

Il lut et relut plusieurs fois le petit bout de papier avant de pousser un puissant cri de victoire.

« _Merci, Superviseur_ » pensa-t-il, avant de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué, muni de l'autorisation informatique. Couloirs après couloirs, ascenseurs après ascenseurs, sas après sas, Drek progressa vers le cadeau que venait de lui faire Jasba. Il tapota sur un clavier lumineux le code d'accès et attendit. La lumière rouge au-dessus de la porte clignota et devint verte. Le panneau métallique coulissa. Drek inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
Son costume brillait, il était magnifique.  
Il entra dans la cellule.

_- Bonjour, Elna !_

Attachée pieds et poings liés, elle lui jeta un regard de pure terreur.

_- Je me suis dit... une petite discussion entre vieilles connaissances !_

La porte métallique se referma sur elle-même, étouffant le cri d'horreur de la jeune rebelle...

**A suivre…**


	7. A l'assaut !

**Chapitre 1. Tractations sur Kamino**

L'oiseau métallique émergea du néant, déchirant le mince voile qui séparait l'univers réel de l'univers parallèle. Ses trois ailes déployées, la navette impériale de classe Lambda achevait son dernier bond dans l'hyperespace.

Appareillant de Coruscant pour Corellia, elle avait emprunté la célèbre voie commerciale Corellienne qui desservait les planètes de Neimodia, Talus et Tralus. La navette avait ensuite navigué sur la Passe Corellienne, route fréquentée et relativement sûre en raison des nombreuses bornes hyper spatiales qui jalonnaient le parcours en direction de Kamino. Cette route avait grandement aidé les lointaines planètes de Druckenwell, Tatooine ou Génonosis à maintenir un semblant d'économie. Cependant, la durée du trajet des mondes du noyau vers ces planètes, une vingtaine de jours pour un vaisseau équipé d'un hyper propulseur de classe I, garantissait une grande autonomie dont profitait de grands seigneurs du crime tel Jabba-le-Hutt, main dans la main avec les autorités locales impériales.

Tous feux de position allumés, la navette entamait sa lente descente atmosphérique vers la surface de Kamino. Malgré son puissant éclairage, la lourde chape de nuages qui ceinturait la planète réduisait la visibilité à zéro. Le pilote manoeuvrait à l'aveuglette et avait activé son détecteur de collision. Toutefois, le trafic aérien Kaminien était pratiquement inexistant et les risques minimes. Les particularités géophysiques de la planète faisaient qu'il régnait en permanence des conditions détestables : pluies, brouillards, orages et nuages. Une autre particularité voulait que la surface de la planète soit entièrement recouverte d'eau.

Une étendue immense, démesurée, ondulée par le vent et irisée par les éclairs. Une mer infinie, éternelle, pailletée par les gouttes de pluie et parcourue d'étranges arabesques. Les Kaminiens avaient vu le jour près de cette eau bleue et profonde, en subissant tempêtes et caprices météorologiques. Suite à une montée constante et inexorable du niveau des eaux sur leur planète, les Kaminiens furent obligés de s'adapter ou disparaître. Leur culture migra lentement de la terre ferme vers le milieu aqueux. Elle grandit, prospéra et domina la planète. Leur technologie devenue presque sans limites, ce peuple fier et libéré de ses attaches terrestres construisit d'immenses cités sur les eaux, bravant les conditions climatiques et domptant la nature. Mais il y a un pas que ce peuple aquatique ne franchit jamais... car nanti de sa technologie avancée, la conquête de l'univers s'offrait à lui. Soit par manque d'ambition, soit parce que la gestion de leur planète leur suffisait amplement, le peuple Kaminien ne fut jamais un peuple conquérant et laissa aux autres races les avantages et les inconvénients d'une expansion rapide et incontrôlée. Ailleurs, loin, très loin de cette planète, à des parsecs à l'autre bout de la galaxie, la race des sages Calamariens pensait de même.

La navette arriva en vue de la principale cité de Kamino : Tipoca City. L'architecture typique sauta aux yeux de l'officier Drek : les lignes étaient courbes, les traits épurés, les surfaces lisses. De grands dômes métalliques couvraient les bâtiments, surmontés d'un enchevêtrement de tubules et d'antennes. Ce que les Kaminiens avaient construit sur la surface des eaux était purement unique dans la galaxie. En s'approchant plus près de la cité, Drek aperçut une créature étrange jaillir des flots, montée par une sorte d'humanoïde à la peau bleuté. Cet animal représentait aux yeux des visiteurs tout le contraste de la culture Kaminienne. Hybride entre un animal marin et un oiseau, il était dompté et utilisé depuis des millénaires comme moyen de transport. La plupart des Kaminiens préférait ce mode de déplacement aux transports mécaniques et le va-et-vient incessant de ces surprenantes bestioles était fréquent entre les cités sous-marines et la surface, ainsi que dans le ciel orageux.

Les ailes de la navette se replièrent majestueusement alors que le cockpit se verrouillait en position horizontale, comme un oiseau relève sa tête. Lentement, les trains d'atterrissage sortirent de leurs emplacements et entrèrent en contact avec la plate-forme, amortissant le poids imposant de la navette grâce à des pistons hydrauliques dernière génération. Pendant quelques secondes, le décor s'immobilisa sous la pluie battante. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre et la passerelle située sous le cockpit se déplia vers le sol. Deux silhouettes en descendirent et se mirent à discuter.

_- Kamino_, fit Drek.  
_- Une bien étrange planète_, répondit le pilote.  
_- Voici mes consignes. Dégourdissez-vous les jambes si besoin, mais restez à proximité du vaisseau. Il devra être prêt pour un décollage d'urgence._  
Le pilote acquiesça.  
_- Vous craignez quelque chose, officier ?_  
_- Mm… je ne sais pas…_  
Drek sourit légèrement avant de continuer.  
_- ... mais je préfère rester prudent. Les Kaminiens ne sont pas nos ennemis, mais nous nous trouvons tellement loin de la juridiction Impériale !_  
_- La prudence est de mise. J'espère que vos affaires ne s'éterniseront pas, officier._  
_- Combien de fois ai-je vu des hommes payer de leur vie une simple négligence ? Un détail qui leur semblait tellement futile qu'il leur est tout simplement sorti de l'esprit ! Faites attention à vous, pilote._

Le pilote ne trouva rien à redire. Comme il pleuvait à bâtons rompus, il salua Drek en le quittant et remonta hâtivement à bord de la navette impériale. L'officier resta quelques secondes au bas de la passerelle, semblant méditer. Puis il entreprit de gagner le sas d'accès de la plate-forme d'un pas soutenu. Il ne s'était pas protégé avec un quelconque imperméable, trouvant que cela aurait déshonoré son uniforme. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur son uniforme mais il restait stoïque. Ce n'était que de l'eau après tout. Avec un certain soulagement, il atteignit la porte vitrée, qui coulissa sans un bruit à son approche.

_- Bienvenue, officier. Je suis le chef du protocole. Nous vous attendions._  
Drek sourit.  
_- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Taun We_.

La Kaminienne était grande, à l'instar de toute la population. Du haut de ses deux mètres et quelques, elle dominait entièrement l'officier. Sa peau était bleue, pâle et luisante. Ses yeux brillaient d'un noir doux et avenant. Son long cou était drapé dans une broderie jaune et sang qui lui descendait le long du dos. Taun We arborait un ensemble diplomatique de couleur nuit et or, une longue robe étroite et fendue enserrait ses fines jambes, formant une courte traîne quand elle se déplaçait.

_- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire devant le Premier ministre de Kamino_.

Ce que les Kaminiens ne pouvaient concevoir au-dehors, le soleil, ils le reconstituaient à l'intérieur : les couloirs étaient immenses et puissamment éclairés. La luminosité était si forte et contrastait tellement avec l'ambiance sombre de l'extérieur qu'elle obligeait Drek à ciller des yeux.

_- C'est la première fois que vous visitez notre planète, Drek._  
_- Oui_, avoua-t-il_. Je n'ai guère de temps à consacrer aux voyages.  
- Je comprends. Que pensez-vous de ce que vous voyez ?_  
Drek réfléchit un court instant.  
_- Tout est contraste sur Kamino. L'eau et l'air, la lumière et l'obscurité, la technologie et les traditions. Votre planète est une des plus fascinantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Taun We.  
- Merci, officier._

Taun We marchait avec grâce et souplesse. A coté, Drek passait pour un Gamorréen à la démarche lourdaude. Ils arrivèrent devant une vaste porte aux armoiries de Kamino qui coulissa lentement sur son rail magnétique. Une vaste pièce se dévoila aux yeux de Drek. Elle allait de concert avec l'architecture : éclairée, épurée et vide. A son approche, le ministre se leva du seul siège qui semblait présent dans la pièce et le salua.

_- Honoré de votre visite, officier. Je suis Lama Su, premier ministre de Kamino._  
Drek le salua en retour, même si son grade d'officier le dispensait bien d'une telle formule d'obligeance et d'affabilité.  
_- Prenez place, je vous en prie._  
Un siège descendit du plafond et Taun We l'invita à s'y asseoir.  
_- Nous avons appris pour votre défaite près de Yavin. Nous avons été plus que surpris par la destruction de votre si puissante station de combat, _annonça le ministre.

Une première attaque ! pensa Drek. Dans le cadre de futures négociations, Lama Su ne voilait même pas ses pensées, mettant en garde l'Empire qu'il n'était plus aussi puissant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. C'était s'essayer à un jeu dangereux pour le Kaminien… surtout en présence de l'officier.

_- Comme le dit si bien le dicton, nous avons perdu une bataille, pas la guerre. Vous constaterez d'ailleurs la toute puissance de notre armée si, un jour, l'Empire décidait de s'emparer de vos richesses technologiques._

Non, Drek n'allait pas se laisser faire dans ce duel de sous-entendus. Maintenant, Lama Su était prévenu : qu'il arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui.

_- Hum... oui, bien sûr._  
Le Kaminien se racla la gorge et reprit.  
_- Cependant, nous allons tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis ici dans ce seul et unique but, Lama Su_.

Kamino était bien trop éloignée des mondes du noyau pour générer une quelconque attirance. Même ses trésors de connaissance génétique n'auraient pas suffit à intéresser l'Empire. De plus, les Kaminiens veillaient à maintenir une neutralité teintée d'obédience pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes.

_- Bien, bien... je crois me rappeler que dans le passé, nous avions eu affaire à l'Ancienne République pour lui procurer une armée. Armée qui s'est peu à peu portée garante de l'Ordre Nouveau et nous en sommes fiers. L'empereur voudrait-il que nous lui procurions une nouvelle armée ?_

Lama Su était aussi grand que son assistante Taun We. Chez les Kaminiens, la taille n'était plus un sujet de différence depuis qu'elle était contrôlée et imposée génétiquement. Comme tous ses pairs, le Premier ministre avait un teint de peau bleuté qui tirait vers le clair, un long cou gracieux et de grands yeux noirs et profonds qui mettaient mal à l'aise les visiteurs peu habitués.

_- Il a de plus grands projets pour vos ingénieurs en génétique, Lama Su.  
- De... plus grands projets ?_ fit le ministre, soudain intéressé.  
_- Par le passé, votre... notre armée de clones était volontairement "bridée" pour la rendre docile et obéissante. Chaque clone était cependant doué de créativité et d'initiative, ai-je raison ?  
- Oui.  
- Les clones disposaient-ils des mêmes capacités mentales que leur original ?_ questionna Drek.  
_- Oui et non_, souffla le ministre.  
_- Soyez plus clair, Lama Su.  
- La prédisposition génétique est une chose complexe, officier.  
- Ne jouez pas avec moi, Lama Su et expliquez-moi !_  
_- En ce qui concerne l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs n'ont pas jugé nécessaires de traquer les longues et fastidieuses séquences génétiques de prédisposition de l'individu original. En revanche, nous avons amplifié certaines aptitudes naturelles pour rendre chaque clone apte à l'emploi de soldat, comme exigé par le commanditaire. Les clones n'ont donc pas été dotés à l'identique des mêmes capacités mentales._  
- _Mais je crois comprendre que c'est possible_, insista Drek.  
-_ Théoriquement, c'est possible. Rien n'empêche notre technologie de concevoir une reproduction à l'identique. Dans le passé, nous avons crée pour le chasseur de primes Jango Fett un clone quasi fidèle. Mais le travail de nos ordinateurs s'en trouve multiplié. Les délais de séquençages et de repérages des prédispositions génétiques sont énormes, je crains..._  
- _L'Empire vous octroiera une prime supplémentaire, Lama Su. Il mettra à votre disposition les meilleurs supercalculateurs de la galaxie. _  
Les yeux du Premier ministre brillèrent de convoitise.  
_- En effet. Dans ce cas là, tout devient possible, officier.  
- Parlez-moi de la période de gestation et de développement.  
- Hum... la gestation accélérée est de deux mois. Mais le développement dure plusieurs années, c'est la plus longue période, pendant laquelle il faut surveiller les clones, les dresser mentalement, physiquement et tout faire pour qu'ils atteignent rapidement leur maturité psychologique.  
- Combien, Lama Su ?  
- Une dizaine d'année, tout au plus,_ hésita le ministre.  
- _Trop long pour l'Empereur_, rétorqua Drek.  
- _Je vous assure qu'il nous est impossible de faire autrement et...  
- Dans ce cas là, je vous ai dérangé pour rien, Lama Su._  
L'officier se leva, faisant mine de rassembler ses affaires.  
_- Non, attendez !_  
Lama Su regarda de droite à gauche, embarrassé. Il essaya de chercher un encouragement dans le regard de Taun We mais n'y trouva qu'une froideur polie.  
- _Il est possible d'écourter ce délai, mais là encore, rien n'est vérifié.  
- Vous m'intéressez.  
- Suite à la commande concernant l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux se sont penchés sur le moyen d'optimiser la production et les délais de disponibilité._  
_- Et ?  
- Et ils ont mis au point un fragment de code génétique qui accélère la croissance des cellules. En quelques mois, nous pouvions théoriquement obtenir des clones adultes et viables. Mais comprenez-moi bien, c'est très dangereux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas certains de pouvoir veiller à la bonne maturité du clone. A cette vitesse, toutes les subtilités de conditionnement mental sont mises à l'épreuve. Enfin, une croissance accélérée induit un vieillissement prématuré du clone. Vous saisissez ?  
- Aucune importance._

Drek réfléchit quelques secondes. Lama Su continua.

- _Nos casques d'apprentissage traditionnels sont pourvus d'amplificateurs de réceptivité mentale et de synchronisateurs de biorythme qui modulent les fréquences cérébrales du clone. De longues années d'expérimentations ont étalonné au mieux ces appareils complexes. Toute une vie de travail pour certains de nos ingénieurs, en particulier notre estimée Ko Sai. Ce que vous nous demandez…_

L'empereur voulait rapidement des résultats, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. C'était une bonne chose que les Kaminiens se soient penchés sur un développement accéléré du procédé clonique. L'officier reconnu bien là des pratiques commerciales séculaires. Devant Drek, le Premier ministre se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise et s'agitait sur son siège, nerveusement.

_- Je comprends vos hésitations, Lama Su. En temps normal, nous vous aurions laissé du temps. La perte de l'Etoile noire vient de priver l'empire de centaines d'officiers talentueux. Les Académies impériales sont en phase de recrutement intensive, mais nous ne pouvons forcer le destin. Des officiers exceptionnels, par leur aptitude à commander, leur intelligence sur aiguisée et leur dévouement sans bornes, sont perdus pour l'empire... perdus sans votre aide. _

Le premier ministre acquiesça en silence.  
_- Excusez-moi, officier. Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?  
- J'attends_, déclara Drek.  
- _J'aurais aimé savoir si Bevel est mort sur sa station de combat.  
- Bevel... Lemelisk ?  
- Oui, lui-même. J'ai eu l'honneur de le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises et j'ai cru déceler en lui un grand talent, une grande honnêteté.  
- Bevel n'était pas sur l'étoile noire quand elle a explosé.  
- C'est une bonne chose. Bevel est un scientifique brillant._  
Drek hocha la tête, conscient que la conversation prenait une tournure nettement amicale.  
_- Et un Impérial convaincu, ne l'oubliez pas.  
- Bien sur, bien sur._  
- _Pendant que nous y sommes, Lama Su, j'aimerai avoir vos lumières sur un autre détail concernant les clones.  
- Je vous écoute, officier._  
_- Existe-t-il une possibilité scientifique, même infime, pour qu'un clone récupère la mémoire résiduelle de l'original ? Ce qui en ferait un double parfait... Des rumeurs courent et l'Empereur exige une réponse de spécialiste._  
Les yeux du Premier ministre Kaminien se froncèrent. Ce qu'avait dit Drek ne lui plaisait visiblement pas et c'est avec une voix froide qu'il répondit.  
_- Nous sommes des généticiens, officier. Brillants, mais généticiens avant tout. Notre ambition n'est pas de supplanter le créateur, comprenez-le bien. La mort est quelque chose d'irréversible et nous ne prendrons jamais le risque de jouer avec. Pour répondre à votre question, les Kaminiens sont convaincus qu'une telle chose est impossible. Un être est unique, par sa mentalité, sa mémoire, sa façon d'être. Ces spécificités sont issues de son phénotype et ne sont en aucune façon inscrites dans son génotype. Penser qu'une sorte de mémoire résiduelle se transmet par les gênes représente une aberration mentale pour chaque Kaminien qui se respecte._  
_- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ministre. Comprenez que l'Empire a besoin de ces renseignements dans le cadre d'une future collaboration. L'intérêt de l'Empire n'est pas seul en jeu, ne le perdez pas de vue... le vôtre aussi.  
- Je comprends.  
- Abordons un dernier problème, Lama Su, qui n'en est peut être pas un pour votre technologie, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je suis tout ouïe.  
- Avez vous déjà tenté de modifier la structure génétique d'un individu vivant ? Je veux dire : quelle formidable bravade nous ferions à la nature si nous pouvions transformer les êtres qu'elle a fait naître emprunts de défauts ! Imaginez..._  
Le ministre Kaminien esquissa un sourire.  
_- Aussi avancées que sont nos connaissances, officier, elles ne nous permettent pas de réaliser un projet aussi ambitieux... pas encore.  
- Fossé technologique ?_ fit Drek, déçu.  
- _Oui et non_, répondit le ministre, pensif. La nature a crée de puissants garde-fous pour empêcher que des êtres évolués ne puissent jouer avec.  
- _C'est à dire ?_  
Lama Su chercha ses mots. Il n'avait que trop titiller un officier de l'Empire... qui plus est un officier de l'Ubiqtorat. Le temps était à l'apaisement… pour le bien de son peuple.  
_- Nous avions pourtant réuni toutes les connaissances de notre race en matière de génétique. C'est rempli d'enthousiasme que notre projet vit le jour. Nos meilleurs scientifiques s'attelèrent à la tâche et nous ne doutions plus de notre réussite. Mais c'était sans compter la terrible résistance de la nature. De nombreux animaux furent modifiés puis moururent dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais leur structure génétique ne nous permettait pas de conclure définitivement. Dans notre arrogance, nous avons décidé de modifier des Kaminiens. Il y a des nuits, officier, où je peux encore entendre leurs hurlements de souffrance._  
_- Pourquoi cet échec ?  
- Techniquement, la modification génétique d'une cellule adulte engendre un virus, soit mortel soit mutagène, qui la détruit ou la transforme, avant de se propager dans l'organisme entier. Nous pensions contourner le problème en créant une enzyme qui bloquerait le virus à sa source, mais dans ce cas, c'est l'enzyme même qui mutait et perforait le cytoplasme de la cellule, avant de se multiplier et d'attaquer tout l'organisme. Nous avons pensé que c'est dans nos lignes de codes génétiques que se nichait l'erreur, mais nous nous trompions. Après un dernier essai en transformant le codage pour qu'il aide l'organisme à créer de lui-même un contre poison, force fut de constater que la nature trouvait toujours un moyen pour lutter contre le changement. Les monstruosités génétiques que nous avons obtenues en témoignent.  
- Ah... et qu'en avez vous fait ?_ interrogea Drek, mû par une curiosité morbide.  
_- Nous ne pouvions les tuer, même pour abréger leur souffrance... c'était... ce sont toujours nos frères, officier. Nous avons isolé une section pour qu'ils puissent achever leur terrible vie en paix. La société Kaminienne leur est reconnaissante. Le dossier est désormais clos, nos connaissances scientifiques sont insuffisantes. Il faudra des dizaines d'années, voir des centaines, pour que nous triomphions une fois pour toute de la nature. A la seule condition que notre peuple réussisse à surmonter son propre traumatisme_.  
- _Vous les avez parqué comme des pestiférés_, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Drek.  
_- Que vouliez-vous que nous fassions, officier ?_ s'emporta Lama Su_. Leur permettre de déambuler dans les cités comme n'importe quel quidam pour qu'ils contribuent au traumatisme de la population ? Cette décision a été prise en conseil restreint et c'est la seule décision qui nous semblait et nous semble toujours la meilleure !_  
_- Calmez-vous, Lama Su. Je respecte votre choix._

Une agitation se fit derrière Drek : Taun We éclata en sanglots. L'officier fut surpris, il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que les Kaminiens étaient capables de pleurer. Le Premier ministre se leva brusquement de son siège, les bras tendus vers son assistante.

_- Taun We ! Je suis désolé... mais l'officier avait abordé le sujet !_

Taun We s'écroula sur le sol, ses longs bras fins lui protégeant la tête. Elle sanglotait comme si son coeur venait de se déchirer. Drek eut de la peine pour elle, sans comprendre le pourquoi de sa souffrance. Il observa la scène avec intérêt.

- _Taun We !_ souffla Lama Su en s'approchant.  
_- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, Lama Su !_ hurla l'assistante.  
Le premier ministre hésita quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir.  
_- Ce n'est pas notre faute, Taun We, je vous en supplie, calmez-vous !  
- Vous vous croyiez supérieurs ? Vous n'êtes que des monstres, tous ! Je vous hais !_

Lama Su s'avança, dans le but évident de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais la Kaminienne fut plus prompte. Elle se releva, le visage souillé et humide. L'officier remarqua alors que ses larmes ressemblaient étrangement aux larmes humaines. Taun We le dévisagea. Ses grands yeux étaient emprunts d'une douleur infinie et Drek sentit son coeur battre violemment.

_- Ne faites plus un seul pas vers moi !_  
Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme et glaciale. Nul doute que si Lama Su s'était approché à ce moment, Taun We lui aurait sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors, comme le dit l'expression. Mais le ministre n'esquissa aucun geste. Son assistante détourna la tête, essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore sous ses yeux, et s'enfuit de la salle en courant. Drek fut encore une fois surpris, les Kaminiens étaient tellement calmes, leurs démarches si gracieuses, il ne pouvait les imaginer en train de courir. La preuve était : il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Lama Su avait le visage décomposé. La scène se figea pendant de longues minutes et Drek respecta le silence du Premier ministre. En fin de compte, celui-ci se rassit et invita l'officier à en faire autant, fermant les yeux et joignant ses doigts en signe de méditation. Drek n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

_- Le frère de Taun We était l'un des Kaminiens à s'être porté volontaire pour cette expérience de modification génétique...  
- Je peux comprendre sa réaction et je suis désolé d'avoir amorcé le sujet, vraiment.  
- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, officier.  
- Son frère...  
- C'est plus un monstre qu'un Kaminien, maintenant._  
La voix du ministre était emprunt d'une grande tristesse.  
_- Nous nous sommes toujours opposés à ce que Taun We revoie son frère. Le choc serait trop grand pour elle. Ce n'est plus le même, physiquement et mentalement. Le virus mutagène l'a littéralement transformé. C'est... horrible._  
Drek ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer l'horreur d'un tel échec. Stupides et arrogants Kaminiens… mais ce n'était pas son problème.  
_- Je vais prendre congé, _fit Drek_. Il est inutile de continuer la conversation dans l'état actuel des choses. Je vous laisse à vos tourments.  
- Un de mes fidèles vous conduira dans vos quartiers. Votre voyage était long et fatigant. Nous nous reverrons demain. Au revoir, officier_.  
Drek exécuta le même signe de tête, alors qu'il rencontrait le Premier ministre pour la première fois et prit congé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa chambre ou plutôt sa suite, située dans une tour qui dominait la cité. Les Kaminiens avaient une belle idée de l'accueil. Le lit était grand, conçu pour un humain et drapé d'un tissu fin et soyeux de couleur bleu. Une table faite dans un matériau qui ressemblait à du verre et du plastique à la fois, ornait le centre de la suite. Plusieurs chaises du même matériau l'entouraient. En plusieurs endroits, des fauteuils du plus grand confort attendaient qu'on veuille bien les essayer. Le sol beige était moquetté et les murs capitonnés absorbaient tous les bruits. Mais Drek n'y prêtait aucune attention, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Taun We. Il marcha de long en large dans la pièce, comme un fauve en cage. Taun We... que ressentirait-il au plus profond de lui si un membre de sa famille partageait le même sort que l'infortuné frère de Taun We ? Une haine immense, mêlée d'un désespoir sans bornes, une douleur sourde et profonde qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Soudain, l'officier su ce qu'il voulait : retrouver Taun We. Il enclencha un intercom et se renseigna pour savoir ou il pouvait trouver l'assistante du Premier ministre. Pour son malheur, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. L'officier quitta sa suite et déambula dans la cité, cherchant les endroits discrets et calmes ou un être débordant de douleur pouvait déverser son trop plein de larmes sans remords. C'est quand il aperçut des enfants Kaminiens jouer sous la pluie battante qu'il eut l'intuition de chercher à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour lui, les coursives extérieures étaient rares, outre les plates formes d'atterrissage. Il retrouva vite Taun We, sur une sorte de promontoire qui dominait la navette avec laquelle il était venu sur Kamino.

_- Taun We..._  
Elle ne se retourna même pas, ayant reconnu le timbre de voix de Drek.  
_- Je n'ai besoin de personne, officier.  
- Je le sais, vous êtes courageuse. Appelez-moi Drek...  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Drek. Gardez-la pour vous et pour ceux qui en ont besoin. C'est Lama Su qui vous a demandé de venir ?  
- Personne ne me dicte ma propre conduite, Taun We. J'espérais être d'un quelconque soutien. Votre douleur me touche, Taun We.  
- C'est gentil, Drek.  
- Traduction : je peux rester ?  
- Oui... si vous voulez.  
- Alors je reste avec vous.  
- Dites-moi, je m'imaginai les officiers de l'Empire froids et dénués de sentiments. Vous êtes différents des autres, Drek._  
L'officier sourit.  
_- Je ne suis pas un monstre sans pitié, voulez-vous dire ?  
- Je ne voulais pas dire ça !_  
Drek s'assit à coté de Taun We. La pluie tombante salissait son bel uniforme et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Il n'avait plus fière allure, mais il s'en moquait. Ce qui l'importunait n'importunait pas les Kaminiens, visiblement. Drek pensa que c'était tout à fait normal pour un peuple qui venait du fond des mers et pour qui l'eau représentait la vie. Masquant sa gêne, l'officier continua de parler.  
_- Vous aimiez votre frère..._  
Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.  
_- Bien sur. C'était plus qu'un frère pour moi. Avec le temps, nous étions devenus plus que des amis. Nous étions l'un pour l'autre le confident idéal...  
- Je suis tellement désolé.  
- Ne le soyez pas, Drek. La faute repose sur les quelques scientifiques responsables de cette horreur... et sur Lama Su.  
- Il a entériné la poursuite de l'expérience sur les Kaminiens, je suppose.  
- Oui.  
- Votre frère est mort, Taun We. Ce virus mutagène l'a tué et l'a transformé en quelque chose d'autre qui n'est plus votre frère. C'est dur à accepter, je sais, mais il faut que vous fassiez le deuil de votre frère... maintenant._  
La plaie était encore vive, il le savait. Avec le temps, elle se refermerait comme toutes les blessures. Touchée par le souvenir de son frère, Taun We éclata encore une fois en sanglots. Mais cette fois, Drek comptait bien la réconforter. Assis, la Kaminienne était légèrement plus grande que l'officier, mais sans démesure. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et, sous la pluie quasi éternelle de Kamino, il tenta d'atténuer sa terrible douleur...

Taun We était une jolie fille, non seulement pour les critères Kaminiens mais pour l'officier Drek aussi. Malgré la grande différence entre les deux races, il se sentait étrangement attiré par l'assistante du ministre. Il avait passé la nuit suivante à penser à elle. Le lendemain, très tôt, il quitta ses quartiers pour espérer rencontrer la Kaminienne à nouveau. Il n'eut même pas à chercher et la retrouva au même endroit que la veille. Il pleuvait encore, ce qui n'était pas chose rare sur cette planète au climat déplorable. Taun We avait la peau douce, étrangement brillante sous la pluie. Le bleu de sa peau s'irisait sous la lumière des éclairs. Drek était hypnotisé par les grands yeux noirs et expressifs de la Kaminienne. Ils étaient si vivants, si profonds... si beaux aussi, il était forcé de le constater. Les yeux de Taun We reflétaient son âme. Ils restèrent quelque temps à contempler les immenses vagues qui se jetaient aux pieds de la cité, comme d'innombrables monstres qui rugissaient de ne pouvoir l'engloutir sous leur fureur. Sans qu'il fût nécessaire à Drek de faire autre chose, elle se sentit très vite en confiance. Taun We se confia à lui et ils parlèrent longtemps.

_- Vous êtes très jolie, Taun We_.  
L'officier était sincère.  
_- C'est gentil, _dit-elle en riant_. Vous n'êtes pas exigeant, je suis tellement différente de vous, Drek !  
- L'apparence ne signifie rien. Nous le savons tous les deux.  
- Je croyais que l'Empire considérait tous les non humains comme des êtres inférieurs, officier. Je me trompe, peut-être ?_  
Drek se tu un moment, ne sachant à l'évidence quoi répondre.  
_- Vous marquez un point, avoua Drek.  
- Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, je le sais. Vous êtes différent_.

Il soupira et détourna son regard des yeux de la Kaminienne. Elle disait vrai. Apparemment, elle en savait plus sur l'Empire que lui sur Kamino. Drek pensa avec regret qu'elle aurait fait un très bon agent de l'Ubiqtorat. Mieux connaître ses ennemis pour mieux les combattre, la doctrine éternelle. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne brise le silence magique qui s'était installé. Il était temps pour l'officier de prendre congé. Lama Su lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la matinée pour finaliser les tractations entre l'Empire et Kamino. Drek se força mentalement à laisser ses sentiments personnels de coté pour se concentrer sur la réussite de sa mission. L'Empereur avait les yeux sur lui. Il se leva.

_- Drek..._  
Etirant son bras long et fin, elle n'eut aucun mal pour saisir la main de l'officier qui commençait à s'éloigner.  
_- Merci, souffla-t-elle._  
Drek fut ému. Sa main trembla un fugitif instant dans celle de Taun We. Puis il se ressaisit et gagna l'intérieur de la cité, sans se retourner. Sur son passage, quelques Kaminiens se retournèrent, trouvant incongru qu'un officier de l'Empire puisse se promener dans une tenue si sale. Mais Drek n'avait que du mépris pour eux. Avant de rejoindre Lama Su, il fit un détour par la navette de classe Lambda et prit des nouvelles de son pilote. Il fut heureux d'avoir prévu des uniformes de rechange et quitta ses vêtements sales et humides. Quand il déambula à nouveau dans les couloirs de la cité, ses habitants se retournèrent encore, mais plus pour la même raison : Drek resplendissait.

_- Voilà notre offre et ce que nous en demandons._  
L'officier tendit au Premier ministre un dossier au sceau de l'Empereur, qui avait la décence d'être rédigé en Basic et dans la langue maternelle du Kaminien. Celui-ci sourit.  
_- Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour analyser votre offre_, demanda-t-il. _Cependant, soyez déjà certain que le coût d'une telle opération dépassera vos prévisions les plus ambitieuses_.  
_- Vous serez surpris de constater à quel point l'Empire se porte bien, alors_.  
De ses longs doigts, Lama Su feuilleta les quelques pages du dossier pendant que Drek finissait d'inspecter l'architecture de la pièce. Quelques minutes après, il observa attentivement le visage de son interlocuteur et ne fut pas surpris d'y lire de la surprise.  
_- Alors, ministre ?  
- Je… et bien… apparemment je m'étais trompé_, constata-t-il. _L'Empire est bien plus riche qu'il ne l'était à la mort de l'ancienne République.  
- La réponse financière vous convient-elle ?  
- Amplement. Il y a de quoi rajeunir notre parc informatique et génétique, motiver nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux et fédérer notre peuple derrière votre projet._  
_- J'en suis ravi.  
- Je lis avec surprise dans votre dossier des noms comme Tarquin, Bast… Je me doute de l'utilisation que vous ferez de ces clones, officier. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que de miser sur la qualité de vos officiers. Très judicieux. Très judicieux aussi le fait d'avoir à leur insu prélevé quelques-unes de leurs cellules.  
- Ceci ne vous regarde pas, Lama Su. Poursuivons : nous sommes donc d'accord sur la vitesse de maturation des clones ?_  
_- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour respecter le nouveau délai. Mais vous porterez la responsabilité de l'éventuelle instabilité et du rapide vieillissement de vos clones, officiers. Ceci est donc réglé pour moi.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lama Su, nous sommes confiants dans les prouesses techniques de votre peuple.  
- Merci_, répondit-il en abaissant sa tête.  
_- Une dernière chose, ne tentez plus d'expériences sur votre peuple comme vous l'avez fait par le passé. Par égard pour votre assistante et pour votre propre fierté._  
_- Ne nous donnez pas d'ordres, officier. Nous savons ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Et nous ferons toujours selon notre volonté._

Drek remit une dernière fois les choses en place. Il se leva brusquement et pointa un doigt vers le ministre en guise d'avertissement. Sa voix devint aussi dure que le plus dur des aciers de Géonosis et aussi froide que la plus froide des banquises gelées de Hoth.

_- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas bien appréhendé la situation, Lama Su. Il me suffit d'un seul claquement de doigt, un seul petit rapport de quelques lignes vers ma hiérarchie, pour que l'Empire s'intéresse à votre planète et à vos connaissances génétiques. Même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, Kamino est loin d'être inaccessible pour une flotte entière équipée d'hyper propulseurs de classe I et de super lasers capables de réduire en cendre vos misérables défenses. Vous serez le témoin de la déchéance de votre peuple car il sera brisé, anéanti, soumis, torturé et réduit en esclavage. Enfin, l'Empire s'emparera de vos connaissances. Vous êtes assez sage pour éviter tout ceci, j'en suis convaincu, Lama Su, alors montrez-vous plus prudent à l'avenir et cessez de me provoquer._

Drek mentait.

Kamino était bien trop loin pour une si grande opération. L'armée aurait été obligée de prévoir un plan de soutien, de ravitaillement et de logistique qu'elle n'était plus en mesure d'assumer. De plus, l'Empereur n'aurait jamais accepté d'envoyer si loin ne serait-ce qu'un petit détachement de ses forces. Les temps se montraient trop incertains et l'empire disposait de biens d'autres ressources. Mais tout cela, Lama Su n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, pensa Drek.

_- Je m'excuse de mon comportement, officier.  
- La suite seulement nous le prouvera, Lama Su.  
- Dois-je lancer le programme génétique dès aujourd'hui ?  
- Ce serait pour le mieux, en effet._  
Le Premier ministre appuya sur un bouton situé sur l'accoudoir gauche de son siège.  
_- Convoquez immédiatement dans mon cabinet les chefs généticiens de toutes les sections._  
Une voix grésillante osa émettre un jugement.  
- _Beaucoup de responsables généticiens sont absents, ou occupés. Faut-il tous les convoquer ? Ils mettront plusieurs heures à venir et n'apprécieront pas..._  
_- Cela suffit ! Restez au poste qui est le votre et obéissez maintenant !_  
Drek regarda le ministre, une flamme d'amusement dans les yeux.  
_- Le respect aveugle de la hiérarchie n'est pas le point fort de votre peuple, n'est-ce pas, Lama Su ? Faites attention, c'est dangereux._  
_- Dangereux pour votre Empire, qui s'étend sur toute la galaxie et a pour ambition de la dominer. Pas pour les Kaminiens. Il y a longtemps que la conquête de l'univers n'est plus une priorité pour nous. C'est pourquoi notre peuple s'est spécialisé dans la génétique... et y a excellé, ce qui explique votre présence aujourd'hui.  
- Vos paroles sont empruntes de bon sens._  
Drek consulta le bracelet métallique qu'il portait sur son poignet gauche.  
_- L'argent sera donc viré sur vos comptes une fois mon rapport transmis. Je reviendrais dans le temps imparti pour récupérer les premiers clones. Personne ne doit être au courant de notre tractation commerciale. Si cela devait s'ébruiter, nos soupçons se porteraient très vite sur vous, Lama Su, avez-vous compris ?_  
_- Très bien. Si c'est pour les rebelles que vous vous inquiétez, soyez assuré de la discrétion de notre peuple, comme le passé vous l'a déjà montré.  
- Parfait._

Il pleuvait... était-il encore la peine de le préciser ? sur Kamino. Les feux de balises de la navette de transport Lambda venaient de s'allumer, suivis de peu par le doux ronflement des moteurs subluminiques. Personne n'assistait au départ de l'officier, comme personne n'avait assisté à son arrivée, d'ailleurs. A part une ravissante Kaminienne à la peau douce et aux grands yeux noirs.

_- J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, Taun We.  
- Dans quelques mois, Drek.  
- Quelque chose me dit que vous allez me manquer.  
- Vous m'oublierez, à mon avis.  
- Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le coeur humain.  
- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre_.  
Drek lui sourit.  
- Comment se dit-on au revoir sur Kamino ?  
_- Faisons plutôt ça à la manière humaine, vous risqueriez d'être déçu.  
- Approchez-vous, Taun We._  
Celle-ci s'approcha avec grâce et Drek lui fit un baiser sur la joue.  
_- Au revoir, officier.  
- A bientôt, charmante Kaminienne._

Il rejoignit la navette et ne se retourna pas. La passerelle se rétracta et rejoignit sa position initiale. Les feux de position clignotèrent et la navette s'éleva lentement vers le ciel ombragé. Ses deux ailes latérales se déplièrent pour lui permettre d'atteindre sa vitesse de croisière. Taun We se trouvait encore sur la baie d'atterrissage, seule, quand la navette s'arracha de l'orbite de Kamino. Les pensées de Drek se tournèrent vers l'Empereur et l'Ubiqtorat. Mentalement, il tenta de mettre au point l'ébauche du rapport qu'il allait transmettre à sa hiérarchie. Rapport très important pour l'empire et pour sa propre carrière. L'officier avait trouvé en Taun We un excellent moyen de surveiller le Premier ministre de Kamino. Au cas ou il aurait la mauvaise idée de jouer un tour aux impériaux, où même de jouer double jeu en offrant aux rebelles les mêmes services. Il fallait toujours se méfier, la terreur ne suffisait pas toujours. Taun We jouerait une excellente et involontaire espionne. La navette n'était toujours pas passée en hyperespace. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Drek s'en aperçut et décida d'aller aux nouvelles. Peut être qu'une avarie soudaine posait problème au pilote. La navette devrait peut-être retourner sur Kamino pour être vérifiée. L'officier sourit devant cette éventualité.

La porte du cockpit était verrouillée de l'intérieur.  
_- Pilote, que se passe-t-il ?_  
Devant l'absence d'une quelconque réponse, Drek tambourina sur la porte.  
_- Nom de... pilote ! Répondez !  
- Restez calme, officier, et tout ira bien._  
La voix était bien celle de son pilote, mais son intonation avait changé. Elle était devenue plus agressive et plus assurée.  
_- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas en route pour Coruscant ?  
- Coruscant est le dernier de vos soucis à présent, _ironisa l'autre  
Drek comprit aussitôt.  
- _Traître ! Vous êtes à la solde de la Rébellion ! Vous allez me livrer à eux !_  
_- Vous avez toujours été perspicace, officier. Asseyez-vous et attendez l'abordage du vaisseau rebelle, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous...  
- Pourriture de Républicain !_  
Drek sentit une vague de panique l'envahir et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture...

**Chapitre 2. L'invention de Marlek**

Rapidement et sans perdre de temps, Drek se dirigea vers la soute où il avait déposé son bagage. Après l'avoir fouillé avec un début de fébrilité, il attrapa le mystérieux bracelet. Il était un peu lourd et l'officier n'avait pas jugé utile de le mettre à son poignet. Il se remémora cette fameuse discussion avec son ami scientifique, quelques jours avant de partir en mission...

Marlek l'avait mandé dans son laboratoire et attentait avec impatience son arrivée. Il avait conçu un tout nouvel instrument spécialement pour la mission de son ami officier. Son laboratoire était situé dans les sous-sols de l'Ubiqtorat, évidemment. C'est là qu'il pouvait disposer de l'espace comme il l'entendait car il y en avait à foison. Il avait agencé plusieurs salles annexes et une grande, immense salle centrale où il menait ses expériences les plus importantes pour l'Empire. Il y régnait en permanence une odeur indéfinissable, celle de produits chimique mélangés avec des odeurs d'huiles. L'antre de Marlek recelait autant de trouvailles biochimiques que de mécaniques en tout genre : robots, engins, accessoires divers... une chambre de grand enfant !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Marlek dévoilait le curieux appareil.

_- A quoi sert cet objet étrange ?_ demanda l'officier.

Marlek lui sourit, hochant la tête avec un air condescendant. Décidément, pensa-t-il, tout ce qui ne touchait pas à l'art des belles paroles le laissait indifférent.

_- Attends, laisse-moi deviner... un piège à jeunes et jolies humaines ?  
- Tsss... c'est un émetteur d'urgence, assez spécial, je l'avoue.  
- En quoi est-il différent des autres ?  
- Il fonctionne dans l'espace.  
_  
Marlek avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Pour lui, c'était l'enfance même de l'art et il acceptait difficilement que les autres comprennent moins facilement. Il lui arrivait souvent de devoir répéter les choses, voir de les rendre plus simple, ce qui lui était insupportable car la science ne devait pas être simplifiée. Plus simple, moins efficace, c'était presque un blasphème. Les scientifiques étaient des incompris !

_- Dans l'espace ? Allons donc, Marlek, tu veux me faire croire que cette petite chose dispose de la puissance nécessaire pour envoyer des ondes à travers l'espace ?  
- Non, en plein espace, à part les moyens de communication traditionnels, on ne peut encore rien faire.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors cette petite chose s'utilise près d'une planète.  
- Pour attirer tous les Impériaux du secteur et dévoiler les plans de l'Empereur au grand jour ?  
- Sceptique, Drek, comme toujours, attends que je t'explique._

L'officier afficha une moue interrogative pendant qu'il tripotait l'objet en question, le soupesant et le retournant dans tous les sens, pour en saisir la signification cachée.

_- Tu n'imagines pas les heures que j'ai passé sur la conception de ce bidule. Au début, c'était relativement amusant. Mais le plus complexe fut de réduire un transducteur à annulation de masse. Imagine ! J'ai réussi grâce à un nouveau composé que j'ai mis dans la bobine de supraconducteurs..._

Drek cilla des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de les fermer d'un air dépité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer quelque chose à son vieil ami.

_- Je sais, tu ne comprends rien. Je vais faire plus simple, ça te va ?_

L'officier hocha la tête, conscient qu'il touchait là aux limites de ses connaissances. Mais aucune connaissance n'était parfaite et Drek avait des priorités, dans lesquelles ne se retrouvait ni l'électronique avancé ni la physique quantique. Plutôt les sciences humaines, études comportementales et histoire de la galaxie.

_- Comme je te disais, cet émetteur s'utilise aux environs d'une planète ou, note bien, d'une quelconque installation disposant d'une balise de communication faisant partie de la matrice à liaisons hyper spatiales de type S , en bref de l'ancien holoréseau de la république._

Drek rassembla ses maigres connaissances, mais il connaissait l'histoire de la défunte république. Il avait aussi longuement étudié la naissance et le développement de son archaïque réseau de communication.

_- Tu veux dire... ?  
- ... que cet émetteur envoie son signal de détresse directement au centre Ubiqtorateur le plus proche, en utilisant un code prioritaire et crypté et se servant des relais de communication les plus proches. Tu vois, il fallait y penser !_ s'exclama Marlek.  
_- Très ingénieux, ton bidule... c'est un concept purement Ubiqtorien ! Je ne pense pas avoir à m'en servir, cependant, mais je te remercie de penser à ma sécurité... avant de penser à une certaine cave !  
- J'espère aussi, mais je préfère être prudent. En ce qui concerne la cave, je poursuis mes expériences sur la synthèse de notre vin, mais c'est complexe. Il va me falloir des crédits supplémentaires pour quelques équipements dont je te passe la description, si tu peux t'en occuper.  
- Je contacterai les services financiers dès que je rentrerai de mission._

Marlek hésita avant de lâcher d'un air faussement désintéressé :

_- Et surtout… fais attention à toi.  
_

L'officier se retourna vers son ami et lui lança un large sourire moqueur.

_- Hé... _(il marqua une pause)_. C'est moi !_

Mais Marlek s'en était déjà retourné au monde qui était le sien, celui des formules scientifiques abstraites, des réactions chimiques imprévisibles et des bidouillages électromécaniques improbables. L'officier Drek contempla longuement le gadget de son ami et le mit négligemment dans sa poche…

**Chapitre 3. Ben Yardis**

Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en servir, pas dans ces circonstances !

L'officier alluma le transmetteur et y tapa une série incompréhensible de chiffres. Une petite diode rouge se mit à clignoter tandis que l'indicateur de transmission se remplissait. Tout d'un coup, Drek sentit une monté de puissance dans les moteurs de la navette : ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer en hyper espace. Et ce maudit émetteur qui n'émettait pas. Drek pesta tout haut. Soudain, les parois métalliques tremblèrent autour de lui de façon imperceptible. L'hyper propulsion venait d'être activée au grand dam de l'officier. Rempli d'espoir, il jeta un regard sur le bracelet : la diode était passée verte ! Enfin !

L'instant d'avant, la navette de classe Lambda dérivait dans le vide de l'espace, à quelques encablures de l'énigmatique planète Kamino. L'instant d'après, elle s'était évanouie, comme absorbée par un vortex invisible et affamé, vers une destination inconnue. Tout aussi invisible, une infime déformation moléculaire, le signal d'urgence émit par Drek, se propagea en quelques microsecondes vers la planète océan, où il fut capté par un récepteur Kaminien de grande puissance. Sans que l'opérateur s'en rende compte, c'était après tout le but cherché, l'onde coda un envoi de priorité principale et un émetteur quelque part sur la planète se déplaça de quelques millimètres, à l'insu de tous, pointant son dard électronique vers la planète des planètes, le Centre Impérial. Aussitôt, un flux invisible de tachions en sortit et se projeta à travers l'espace à une vitesse subliminale. Le courageux petit flux, inqualifiable et inquantifiable, traversa bien des périples, bravant des tempêtes électromagnétiques, transperçant des novas, des pulsars et autres joyeusetés avec la même efficacité. Un instant, il douta même de pouvoir accomplir sa mission car un puissant trou noir se dressait sur sa route. Il resta de marbre, malgré le chant des sirènes qui provenait du coeur du puit sans fond. La matière, l'antimatière et même la lumière tombaient sous son charme destructeur, plongeant dans l'abysse ultime, vers une destinée sombre et inconnue. Mais rien ne réussit à perturber notre rapide petit flux qui le traversa sans même s'en apercevoir. Quelques heures standards plus tard, fatigué, il atteignait le récepteur principal de l'Ubiqtorat sur Coruscant, une énorme parabole d'acier qui dressait sa masse au-dessus de la circulation dense des véhicules en tout genre. Le message transmis, notre petit flux s'éteignit, goûtant à un repos mérité et éternel...

Un bip retentit dans la petite pièce. L'agente préposée aux transmissions s'activa tout d'un coup. Elle se leva énergiquement de son petit bureau glacé pour se diriger à travers les immenses couloirs de l'Ubiqtorat, vers le bureau de l'acharnée et travailleuse Superviseur. L'agent, qui était une agente et dont les courbes étaient magnifiquement mises en valeur par son uniforme, tapa discrètement à la porte du bureau. Une voix féminine mais très autoritaire lui demanda de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Malgré l'heure tardive, la vue de Coruscant était toujours aussi surprenante, belle et grandiose. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et transmis oralement, toujours aussi efficacement, le message au Superviseur Jasba Ven. Puis elle tendit un petit morceau de papier crypté. Au fur et à mesure que la série de code se déchiffrait sous le regard du Superviseur, son visage se métamorphosait. Il devint triste et soucieux, prenant d'un coup plusieurs années. Jasba regarda dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence la préposée aux transmissions se permit d'intervenir.  
_- Voulez-vous autre chose ?  
- Non... merci... vous pouvez disposer._  
Elle salua réglementairement et sortit de la pièce. Le superviseur ne répondit même pas, trop préoccupée par l'événement. Tout d'un coup, elle décrocha le visiophone interne de l'Ubiqtorat, d'une étrange couleur violette et composa plusieurs numéros. Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps...

Ben Yardis était un tout jeune produit de l'Académie, où il avait obtenu une très bonne mention, ainsi que son grade tant convoité d'officier. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour Helena, sa défunte fiancée, morte il y a quelques années dans un terrible accident. Au fil du temps, Ben avait réussi à chasser de son esprit torturé les images de son bonheur disparu. Il se concentrait plus facilement sur son travail, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre plus sérieux et plus efficace sur les champs de bataille. Sorti de l'Académie, le jeune Ben Yardis avait incorporé le prestigieux Escadron Ender, suite à ses états de service. Formation d'élite utilisée dans le dénouement de situations critiques, bien équipée et recrutant la crème des officiers, l'Escadron Ender était connu à travers toute la galaxie, mais bien peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la couleur de leurs uniformes, tellement ses interventions restaient discrètes et efficaces. Ben y avait rapidement fait ses preuves et du jeune officier sortit de l'école, il était devenu un maillon important de l'Escadron. Ses conseils étaient reconnus et écoutés.  
Leur locaux se trouvaient sur Coruscant, du moins leur quartier général. Mais pour préserver l'anonymat de ses membres et la discrétion de ses opérations, leur QG arborait la façade d'une entreprise relativement peu connue et qui n'intéressait personne. Quiconque aurait fouillé un tant soit peu dans les dossiers et les comptes de l'entreprise se serait aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Pas d'activité visible, pas de transactions, pas de listing du personnel, jamais aucune lumière de l'extérieur, des recettes et des dépenses inexistantes... mais personne ne se souciait d'une entreprise comme celle-ci et c'était exactement l'effet escompté. De plus, aucun des soldats de l'Escadron ne devait être reconnu. Dès l'incorporation, les dossiers des candidats étaient tous effacés et remplacés par d'autres. Leurs vies étaient maintenant confidentielles et l'Empire pouvait en disposer comme bon lui semblait. Quand Ben pénétra la première fois dans les locaux, il fut agréablement surpris. Malgré les apparences, les locaux du QG étaient flambant neuf et techniquement très à la pointe du progrès.

Au milieu d'une matinée comme tant d'autres, Ben se trouvait en train de faire du sport dans la salle de musculation. Une condition physique rigoureuse leur était demandée pour mener à bien les missions parfois éprouvantes qu'ils avaient à accomplir. La journée était régulièrement divisée en trois parties : entraînement physique, cours et théorie, pratique et simulations. Les recrues n'avaient que peu de temps libre et même quand ils en disposaient, ils le mettaient à profit pour réviser et s'entraîner. Au bout de quelques mois d'un pareil rythme, il était courant que les jeunes recrues ne se reconnaissent plus dans un miroir ! Ben était en train de travailler sa vitesse de frappe sur une cible mobile quand une alarme discrète retentit dans le bâtiment. Il ne l'entendit pas de suite. C'est une petite lumière rouge clignotante qui attira son attention. La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître son ami Berek.

_- C'est l'alarme, Ben !_ claironna-t-il.

Ben acquiesça. Il désactiva le dispositif d'entraînement et essuya rapidement la sueur de son visage. Il enfila à la hâte son uniforme, un treillis facile à mettre et se lança en courant dans les couloirs. Il arriva en même temps que les autres en salle de briefing. La pièce était grande et confortable et une table imposante trônait en son milieu. Quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, un émetteur holographique projetait en son centre les informations importantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général Merlouif arriva. Le briefing pu alors commencer.

_- Bonjour à tous_, entama-t-il.

Sa voix était grave, bourrue et sa moustache frémissait quand il parlait.

_- Voici les faits. A dix heures et trente-trois minutes, heure locale, l'Ubiqtorat recevait un appel de secours de l'un de ses agents en mission. Le signal provenait de Kamino, dans la bordure extérieure. Selon toutes vraisemblances, l'Agent Drek Svar vient d'être capturé par les forces rebelles. Les agents de cet organisme sont remarquablement bien formés pour résister aux interrogatoires, mais ils ne peuvent pas éternellement cacher ce qu'ils savent. C'est là que nous intervenons. Des questions ?_  
_- L'Ubiqtorat ne possède-t-il pas sa propre force d'intervention ?_ fit remarquer une recrue.  
_- C'est exact. Ils sont aussi capables que nous pour le sauver des griffes ennemies. Mais Drek Svar possède une trop grande valeur aux yeux de l'alliance rebelle. En ce moment même, les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat sont espionnés, peut-être de l'intérieur et très certainement de l'extérieur. Dès que l'Oméga Force se mettra en branle, ces maudits mouchards avertiront leur contact et il sera certainement impossible de retrouver l'agent. Ils le changeront de planète et de système autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que nous perdions sa trace. L'Ubiqtorat jouera le mort pour tromper la vigilance ennemie, pendant que nous préparerons notre intervention._  
_- Comment avons-nous localisé sa trace ?_  
_- Nous avons donc contacté Kamino. Et nous avons obtenu une entière coopération de leur part. Ils nous ont fourni les renseignements de leurs radars. Nous avons ainsi obtenu l'heure de passage en hyperespace de la navette, et quelques indices quant aux destinations possibles._

Le général reprit son souffle et aiguisa sa fine moustache.

_- Les ordinateurs viennent de calculer les trajectoires possibles et leur durée. Ils les ont comparé aux registres d'arrivées des différentes planètes et il y a de fortes présomptions pour que l'agent soit détenu sur Tatooine. C'est une planète trop éloignée de la juridiction impériale pour que les rebelles se sentent inquiétés. Mais à la moindre alerte, ils n'hésiteront pas à se déplacer autant de fois que nécessaire. Il y a d'autres présomptions sur d'autres planètes, mais les ordinateurs ne leur ont accordé qu'un pourcentage de chance minime. Cependant, certains d'entre vous iront sur ces planètes pour préparer une éventuelle intervention. Le gros de l'Escadron Ender se rendra sur Tatooine, nous n'avons pas alerté la garnison locale pour ne pas alerter les rebelles. Certains de nos agents sont déjà en place sur la planète et entament les premières investigations dans la plus extrême discrétion. Nous allons mettre à profit notre avantage, soldats !_

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se détacha, sortant de l'obscurité.

_- Prenez place parmi nous, Lieutenant Emon Kalem._

Le général se tourna vers les membres de l'Escadron Ender.

_- Je vous présente le directeur de la célèbre force Oméga, de l'Ubiqtorat. Sur demande de leur part, nous avons accepté qu'il participe activement à la préparation et au déroulement de notre intervention. Je suis certain que ses conseils nous serons utiles dans notre recherche de perfection._  
_- C'est trop d'honneur, Général. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre._

Emon était un fin et grand gaillard, mais on distinguait sous sa combinaison treillis une musculature développée. Son visage tirait vers l'ovale et ses yeux brillaient de confiance et de sagesse.

_- J'avais fini de leur expliquer ce que nous savons déjà tout deux._

Il regarda le bracelet à son poignet et reprit la parole.

_- P'tits gars, préparez votre barda, embarquement dans 17 minutes pour les navettes en partance pour l'Errinic. Nous achèverons le briefing pendant le voyage. Exécution._

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les soldats se trouvaient rangés devant l'embarcadère n°18, où plusieurs navettes Lambda les attendaient. Quand la voûte nuageuse de Coruscant s'effaça, remplacée par la voûte céleste, un spectacle magnifique s'offrit à leurs yeux : le resplendissant et phénoménal Errinic. Ce dernier orbitait avec une grâce imposante autour du Centre Impérial, symbole vivant de la force inébranlable de l'Empire. Il en avait connu des batailles, dont une majorité de victoires écrasantes. Tous avaient hâte de voir de l'intérieur cette splendeur qui, de nombreuses fois, avait fait briller l'honneur de l'Empire en remportant des batailles perdues d'avance. Leurs navettes furent lentement tractées et entraînées dans un des nombreux hangars du stardestroyer. La procédure dura quelques minutes, que Ben utilisa pour connaître un peu plus le membre de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Directeur de l'Oméga Force, c'est ça ?_ interrogea-t-il.

Emon était assis à coté de lui et il tourna la tête.

_- C'est ça... mais je trouve le terme un peu pompeux. Appelez-moi Emon, simplement.  
- Ca me va. Je suis Ben Yardis, enchanté.  
- J'ai lu votre dossier... brillante carrière, Ben.  
- Je pensais que mon dossier était de ces dossiers que peu de gens peuvent espérer lire ?  
- Il l'est. Disons que j'ai un haut niveau d'habilitation dans l'Ubiqtorat. Ceci explique cela.  
- En tout cas, merci.  
- De rien,_ répondit Emon sérieusement. _Vous êtes un officier prometteur et j'ai hâte de vous voir, votre escadron et vous, à l'oeuvre. Ca ne saurait tarder, je pense._  
_- Les rebelles sont d'ores et déjà cuits, et ce ne sera pas à cause du soleil de Tatooine !_

Ben s'esclaffa de bon coeur, Emon hocha la tête et d'autres qui suivaient leur conversation sourirent.

Quand la navette se fut immobilisée, la cloison s'effaça, libérant les hommes et leur matériel sur la baie d'embarquement. L'intérieur du vaisseau ressemblait à une vaste fourmilière. Tout y était organisé jusqu'au plus petit détail, et pourtant le premier sentiment qu'on en avait était celui d'une cohue générale. Des uniformes de toutes les teintes, des armures brillantes, des combinaisons fières et sombres, des robots de toutes les formes, tout n'était que mouvement et disparité. Une silhouette familière s'approcha : le général Merlouif les attendait déjà.

**Chapitre 4. Une séance d'interrogation à l'ancienne**

Drek reprit connaissance.  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait était l'irruption brutale des soldats rebelles dans la navette. Puis son esprit avait sombré dans un puit noir et profond. Des rayons paralysants, à n'en pas douter. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, l'officier se trouvait dans une petite pièce aux parois métalliques. Un néon diffusait une pâle clarté sur les murs sans âmes. Il se trouvait assis sur une chaise, les mains ligotées derrière le dos du dossier. On ne l'avait pas encore touché, ni maltraité. Pas encore, du moins. Il ne chercha même pas à se défaire de ses liens, se doutant que le noeud avait été fait avec efficacité. De toute façon, cela ne lui aurait servi à rien. Il se décontracta donc et attendit patiemment une visite prochaine. Quand il fut certain que la trotteuse dans sa tête venait d'effectuer son soixantième tour, il se prit à rire. Le petit jeu et la petite mise en scène étaient fort bien connus de l'agent Drek, qui l'avait appliqué à quelques reprises. C'était tellement prévisible. Classique. Faire mijoter le prisonnier à petit feu en lui faisant ressasser et ressasser sa situation. Situation qui n'était pas très plaisante pour l'officier, mais il n'allait pas leur donner ce plaisir. Certainement pas. Il s'étira et décida, contre toute attente, d'essayer de dormir. Sa tête pendait en arrière et ses jambes étaient allongées, ce n'était pas confortable mais il avait connu pire. Il chercha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil dans les premières minutes... et dans les suivantes, ce fut le sommeil qui le prit à l'improviste. Drek avait peu dormi ces dernières nuits et son corps avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour récupérer.

Il rêva. Combien d'heures Drek avait passé à dormir, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais il se rappelait très bien du personnage récurent qui était revenu dans chacun de ses rêves, comme un leitmotiv. Taun We. Cette... charmante ? Kaminienne dont il s'était rapproché au cours de sa mission. Au cours de ses rêves, elle arborait toujours la même tenue, magnifique et lumineuse. Son long cou penché sur lui, la conseillère lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort, de courage. A chaque fois qu'il voulait parler, elle lui intimait le silence en posant un doigt délicat sur les lèvres de l'officier. Elle lui caressa même les cheveux pendant un temps, apaisant ses craintes et ses doutes.

Après avoir été réveillé de la manière la plus brutale qui soit, une paire de gifles, Drek pouvait encore apercevoir la jolie Kaminienne qui lui susurrait que tout se passerait bien, qu'il devait avoir confiance. Il leva les yeux et détailla son interlocuteur... ou plutôt, son interlocutrice, car il s'agissait bien d'une rebelle de la gente féminine. Il fut terriblement surpris et cela devait se lire sur son visage.

_- Je vous étonne ?_ commença-t-elle d'une voix pas si froide. _Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de voir une femme diriger un interrogatoire, avouez-le. L'empire que vous servez reste un indécrottable ramassis de misogynes, en plus de leurs nombreux autres défauts._  
Drek se cantonna au mutisme.  
_- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? Ce n'est pas galant de votre part, officier.  
- J'ai tendance à oublier la galanterie quand je suis réveillé d'une si charmante façon._

Elle sourit et Drek l'observa avec minutie. Elle était très mignonne, et là encore, il fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver devant lui une femme, et encore moins une femme au physique si agréable. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux qui lui descendaient sur les épaules. Plusieurs mèches rebelles encadraient un visage doux et fin, tandis que deux petits yeux aux reflets émeraude l'épiaient et le jaugeaient. Si on ajoutait à cette description que la jeune femme possédait des courbes à rendre jalouse n'importe laquelle des mannequins de Coruscant, Drek aurait pu se croire au paradis. Une mallette disposée à coté d'elle, à moitié ouverte, laissait apparaître une gamme d'outils de tailles et de formes diverses destinés à la pratique séculaire de la torture raffinée. L'officier revint vite sur terre.

_- Oh !_ pouffa-t-elle. _Je suis certaine que vous avez aimé ça._  
_- Il va sans dire que je préfère être giflé par une créature aussi charmante que vous._  
Cette discussion commençait à l'amuser, finalement.  
_- Merci pour le compliment, officier. Vous voyez, vous redevenez galant.  
- Ne pas l'être serait un affront pour mon ego, même dans la situation actuelle._  
Elle lui envoya une dose non négligeable de phéromones sexuelles à travers le regard.  
_- Je connais pratiquement votre vie par coeur,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je n'en doute pas. Le contraire m'eut étonné. Mais votre misérable service de renseignements ne vous a communiqué que ce que l'Empire voulait que vous sachiez._  
Sa voix avait frôlé le dédain.  
_- Drek... ne le prenez pas comme çà, tout avait si bien commencé entre nous ! Vous venez de me vexer, vraiment. J'avais tellement envie de vous surprendre, vous m'avez coupé dans mon élan. Pourtant je sais des choses sur vous que même l'Ubiqtorat ignore. Vilain garçon. Pour la peine, je crois bien que je vais vous punir._

Elle farfouilla sa mallette et en sortit un bandeau d'une teinte violemment rougeâtre. D'une main experte, elle banda les yeux de l'officier, sans oublier de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa joue alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Drek en connaissait un bout sur l'art de déstabiliser. Mettre le prisonnier en situation d'anxiété en le privant du sens de la vue. Encore un classique des manuels sur la torture douce. Par contre le baiser, lui, n'était mentionné nulle part !

_- Vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne connais même pas le vôtre...  
- Pour vous, ce sera Elna, bel officier._  
Drek perçut le son d'outils qui s'entrechoquaient. La punition ?  
_- J'ai choisi un outil particulièrement classique que vous connaissez bien, officier. Mais je vous laisse la surprise de le découvrir, et aussi de découvrir sur quelle partie de votre corps j'en jouerai._  
_- Elna, s'il vous plait, vous savez bien que c'est inutile,_ constata Drek. _Je suis pratiquement conditionné pour subir ce genre de traitement tout en gardant le sourire ! Ce n'est pas..._

_  
_Une vive douleur sur sa cuisse gauche. Un jaillissement de souffrance puis plus rien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Drek douta de son conditionnement. Mais la douleur s'effaça comme par enchantement. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler. La douce voix d'Elna lui parvint.

_- Je sais, ça fait mal. Vous m'en voyez désolée.  
- J'en doute... mais ce n'est pas la question_, lui répondit une voix affaiblie.  
_- Effectivement, officier. Je vous sais extrêmement intelligent. Mettez-vous un instant à ma place... que feriez-vous pour obtenir ces précieux renseignements ?  
- Et bien, puisque nous parlons d'égal à égal, en ce qui concerne ce domaine tout du moins, j'emploierai en premier lieu le levier psychique car je ne suis pas un adepte des tortures physiques. Avec moins de douceur que vous, je dois bien l'admettre, je ne suis qu'un mâle.  
- Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Parlons donc de votre femme et de votre fille._

Drek s'en voulu de l'avoir mise sur la voie. Mais de toute façon, elle en serait venue là d'une manière ou d'une autre alors autant ne pas retarder une discussion qui devait inévitablement arriver.

_- Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire, _lâcha l'officier maladroitement.

- _Elle ? _intervint Elna_. De qui parlez-vous donc ? De votre tendre aimée ou de votre charmante fille ?_

_- Je me fiche de savoir comment vous avez obtenu cette information, mais laissez ma fille en dehors de ça !  
- Vous me décevez un peu. Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase et combien de fois l'avez-vous entendu également ? Je vous le demande..._  
_- Trop souvent, c'est vrai,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Les formalités étant échangées, à présent il est temps d'en venir au coeur même du sujet qui nous intéresse. N'est-ce pas, officier ? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me voir, aussi je vous ai lancé un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est loin de laisser les hommes... et les femmes !... indifférents. J'aurais presque envie de vous retirer ce bandeau pour que vous en profitiez._  
_- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point._

Comme un souffle, Elna détacha le morceau de tissu qui tomba sur les épaules de l'officier. Drek tomba sur deux yeux de braises qui le fixaient. Il détourna le regard sur sa cuisse meurtrie. Le tissu était encore intact et rien n'indiquait l'origine de la douleur. Brûlure par induction, peut-être. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les êtres qu'il aimait et qui l'attendaient sur Coruscant...

_- Je veux savoir comment vous avez appris pour ma fille et... ma femme. J'ai passé des années à cultiver le mystère qui les entoure et je voudrais bien savoir où j'ai failli._  
Elle lui envoya un petit sourire presque tendre.  
_- C'est vous qui me surprenez, officier. J'ai rencontré un tas d'hommes, je ne vous parlerai pas des femmes, célibataires ou mariés, jeunes ou vieux, vierges ou non, tendres ou machos... mais aucun ne possédait cette sensibilité qui affleure en vous dès que vous parlez de votre petite protégée. Vous feriez… vous faites ? un bon père de famille, droit et fidèle, et vous me plaisez. Si je n'étais pas si volage et frivole..._

Drek sentit la main d'Elna lui caresser la cuisse. A travers le tissu rugueux de son uniforme, il pouvait sentir combien elle était douce. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit l'image de cette créature, en face de lui, mais sans y parvenir complètement. La main hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha de son entrejambe. L'officier sursauta et ses cuisses tremblèrent. C'était loin d'être désagréable... c'était pire et il essaya tant bien que mal de focaliser son attention ailleurs… sur sa petite Daphné par exemple.

_- Voyons, officier... détendez-vous. Que vous importe de penser à autre chose qu'à moi en cet instant ? Tout est si loin et moi, je suis là, tout près de vous. Sentez-vous la chaleur qui brûle en moi ? Libérez celle qui brûle au fond de vous, laissez-vous aller, mon officier !_

Drek ferma les yeux mais ne pu effacer l'horrible et indécente vision d'Elna. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, elle était désirable mais c'était tout. Il n'allait pas laisser ses bas instincts primaires prendre le dessus. C'était un officier Impérial et il devait garder la dignité qui sied à tout officier.

_- Laissez-moi !_ eut-il le courage de crier.  
La main se retira et en même temps, le sourire sur le visage de la jolie rebelle.  
_- Vous n'êtes pas un homme !  
- Je suis l'officier Drek Svar, agent de l'Ubiqtorat en mission pour le compte de l'Empereur.  
- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

Sa voix s'était achevée sur une note des plus malsaines. Elle remit le bandeau sur les yeux de l'officier qui n'eut pas droit cette fois-ci au petit baiser. Le même bruit que tout à l'heure... Elna cherchait apparemment l'outil qui stimulerait le mieux ses pulsions sadiques.

- _Je vais prendre du plaisir à jouer avec vous, Drek. Et dans quelques heures, vous me supplierez de faire de vous ce que je désirerai, pourvu que la souffrance se taise. Mais il sera trop tard. Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi experte que vous dans le raffinement de la torture, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Dans quelques heures, vous ne serez plus le fier et pédant officier impérial, vous serez un morceau de chair sanguinolent et souffrant... vous serez ma chose à moi. Quand enfin, vous serez anéanti physiquement, je ferais en sorte de vous anéantir moralement en m'occupant de ce qu'il y a de plus sacré pour vous : votre petite Daphné, c'est ça ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point mon imagination perfide est constructive, quand j'ai devant moi un si bel étalon, prêt à assouvir mes petits fantasmes. Au travail, officier, au travail, nous avons des choses à faire !  
_  
Drek ne se rappelait plus quand la douleur avait commencé, ni même quand elle avait fini. Si même elle avait fini car il avait toujours profondément mal. Elna avait débuté les choses en douceur, si on peut dire. Des micros souffrances distribuées ça et là sur son corps nu. Car elle avait prit soin de le déshabiller complètement, lui enlevant toute dignité et profitant par la même occasion du spectacle de son corps. Drek n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Les supplications et les prières n'auraient rien donné, il le savait d'expérience. Et il était déterminé - avait-il jamais eu le moindre doute ? - à ne rien révéler de sa mission. Il était l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat et par la même, le bras de l'Empereur : il ne devait pas faillir. Plutôt couper le bras que de le voir corrompre, pourrir jusqu'à la moelle, infecté par cette vermine rebelle.  
Il avait toujours terriblement mal, il n'était même pas en état de dire si Elna était toujours dans la pièce, s'il était allongé ou encore attaché sur sa chaise. Il ne sentait de son corps que les milliards d'informations de douleur transmis par ses nerfs. Combien de temps la séance avait-elle duré ? Une heure, deux heures, dix heures ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Tout n'avait été qu'un déferlement de souffrance, une montée en puissance progressive de la torture jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle à la mort. Oui, il avait hurlé. Son corps avait hurlé. Mais son âme, bien trempée par des années d'éducation, n'était toujours pas prête à se livrer aux rebelles. Après les micros souffrances, Elna était passée aux coupures insidieuses, aux endroits où celles-ci irradiaient le plus la douleur, les muqueuses n'étant pas en reste, ainsi que les parties génitales. Le pire dans tout ça était de ne pas savoir sur quelle partie du corps la prochaine plaie naîtrait. Mais le fait d'avoir déjà administré ce genre de douleur ; oui Drek l'avait déjà pratiqué de nombreuses fois ; le rendait plus fort pour la supporter. Ce qui le différenciait des autres prisonniers. La bouche emplie de sang et sa langue hurlant son tourment, Drek eut droit à un court répit.

_- Vous êtes un bel homme et c'est plaisir à vous voir souffrir, officier. Je tenais à vous le dire.  
- Je... ne dirais rien... c'est inutile,_ articula-t-il la bouche en feu.  
_- Je le sais bien. Je n'essaye même pas de soutirer les informations que vous détenez. Ce serait pure perte pour le moment. Vous êtes au-dessus de la souffrance physique, mais peut-être pas au-dessus de la souffrance morale. Et je compte bien tout savoir tôt ou tard._  
_- Alors... pourquoi ?_  
_- Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas professionnel. Cette perte de temps n'est pas digne de moi, mais j'y prends un tel plaisir. C'est malheureux que vous n'en preniez pas, vous, mais soyez assurée que je m'amuse._  
_- J'aime assez ce que vous faites, Elna,_ ironisa-t-il. _Non, vraiment... Je n'y mets pas moi-même un tel art de la sophistication, mais j'admire votre façon de procéder, votre mise en scène, vos gestes sensuels et si... douloureux. Nous pourrions un jour mettre en commun nos connaissances, nous y gagnerons certainement tous les deux. Qu'en dites vous ?_

_  
_Elna rit de bon cœur.  
_- Je vois que vous avez toujours le sens de l'humour. Vous me plaisez de plus en plus.  
- A votre service, ma jolie rebelle.  
- Bien, ne perdons plus de temps et passons au degré supérieur, alors !_

Le degré supérieur était le préféré d'Elna. Sans la voir, il pouvait distinguer les petits cris jouissifs qu'elle poussait à chacun de ses hurlements. L'extraction d'ongle était un jeu qu'elle maniait avec merveille. Rapide et précise, elle les faisait sauter avec dextérité, comme si elle pratiquait depuis sa naissance. Mais la souffrance qui accompagnait chaque arrachage était tout sauf rapide. Une espèce de douleur sourde mais tellement forte que Drek en versait des larmes. Il ne bougeait même pas ses doigts, sachant qu'il ne faisait que retarder la douleur et qu'il valait mieux l'affronter plutôt que la fuir. Quand Elna passa à la souffrance par induction nerveuse, au niveau de son mâle attribut, il voulu s'évanouir mais son mental était si fort qu'il encaissa la douleur plutôt que de l'éviter. Il avait versé tant de larmes qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore en avoir. Cette douleur était multipliée par cette sensation de déshonneur, d'avilissement qu'il ressentait alors que son organe bondissait comme un pantin désarticulé sous les inductions nerveuses. Et la nature étant ce qu'elle était et par un bizarre mécanisme chimique, celui-ci se durcissait au fur et à mesure que l'officier rugissait. Il y eut une seconde pause mais il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.  
_- Un peu diminué… humilié peut-être… même pas ?_interrogea Elna.  
Il mit de longues minutes à récupérer ses esprits, avant qu'il ne perçoive à nouveau la voix de la rebelle.  
_- Un vrai régal... cracha-t-il avec dédain.  
- Je savais que vous aimeriez._

Il sentit une poigne enserrer son « instrument » tout droit dressé. La main chaude d'Elna commença à serrer, comprimant veines et artères jusqu'à ce que le membre se mette à violacer. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair jusqu'au sang, lentement et tendrement. Cette situation lui était plus qu'insupportable mais pour une fois, il se taisait, conscient que gâcher le plaisir de la rebelle ne lui causerait que des problèmes supplémentaires.

_- Je n'ai pas voulu lui causer trop de dommages, _entama-t-elle_. Je suis certain que tôt où tard, de votre plein gré, vous vous en servirez pour assouvir mon désir. Quand je posséderai enfin votre âme et votre corps, complètement et sans rémission. Nous passerons du bon temps, Drek, je m'en réjouis déjà._  
La pression sur son appendice se relâcha et les sensations commencèrent à revenir comme la marée recouvre son territoire. La sale petite garce, pensa-t-il. Ses lèvres étaient sèches mais il continua de parler.  
_- J'ai hâte... d'y être. Ne peut-on pas... accélérer les choses ?_  
Sa voix était hachée par ses halètements tourmentés.  
_- Vous ne savourez pas assez l'instant présent, officier. Moi si._  
_- Désolé de montrer... autant d'empressement, Elna... mais je suis assez pressé, une mission de la plus haute importance m'attend... pour le compte de l'Empereur... je ne voudrais pas me mettre en retard !_  
_- Je ne vois pas le temps passer avec vous, Drek. Vous êtes un amour. M'en direz vous plus sur votre mission ou resterez-vous borné comme un Bantha ? Notez que cela ne me gêne pas, car je finirai par le savoir. C'était simplement histoire de pimenter notre conversation._  
_- Vous êtes bien... rapide, jolie rebelle. Nous en sommes... à peine aux préliminaires._  
Elle fit une petite moue de mépris.  
_- Excusez-moi, Drek. Continuons donc !_

Il sentit des électrodes se poser sur ses tempes. Le matériel lourd. Si elles étaient aussi perfectionnées que celle conçues par l'Empire, l'officier savait qu'il avait du mouron à se faire. Mais dans l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, plus rien ne lui importait, ni la vie, ni la mort, ni rien du tout. Sauf une seule et unique chose : ne rien révéler. Qu'était sa vie ? Rien. Qu'était l'Empire ? Tout. Il ne fallait pas sacrifier l'Empire pour un individu, aussi précieux soit-il. Il aurait bien tenté le grand plongeon dans le gouffre dont on ne revient pas, mais les rebelles avaient prit soin de retirer sa fausse dent remplie de cyanure. Pourtant, Marlek l'avait assemblé avec le plus grand soin, à partir de matériaux indétectables de la plus haute technologie. Elle devait passer inaperçue sur tous les types de scans et de filtres, et assurer aux membres de l'Ubiqtorat de pouvoir choisir la fin de leur choix en cas de capture. Il fallait croire que la technologie rebelle était bien avancée. Drek ne cessait de dire qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la menace terroriste. Il avait maintenant la preuve flagrante de son raisonnement, et ce depuis toujours. L'Empire avait sans doute du matériel de pointe, mais cette gangrène réussissait toujours à s'en procurer une partie, par quelque moyen détourné que ce soit. Il fallait compter avec ça maintenant.

Un déclic coupa le fil de sa pensée et quelques secondes après, son cerveau sembla exploser. Une douleur aiguë et inhumaine, pire que si une lame traversait et retraversait son cerveau sans s'arrêter. Il poussa un hurlement si fort qu'Elna en fut presque effrayée. Presque. Elle sourit et entreprit de monter le niveau d'intensité de l'appareil. Cette fois-ci, Drek pu différencier avec une précision inouïe l'explosion de chacune des cellules de son cerveau. Elles ne semblaient pas exploser toutes ensemble, non, toutes crevaient comme des bulles qui remontent à la surface d'un verre de champagne (Corellien, cela dit), les unes après les autres et cet effet démultipliait la torture par un million. Quand ses poumons se furent vidés de tout leur oxygène, l'officier se surprit à hurler encore. Son mental était à bout, mais le temps était loin encore ou il révélerait les sombres complots de l'Empereur. Le petit manège de la rebelle dura un temps indéterminé mais dans sa souffrance proche de la folie, Drek constata qu'il durait bien plus longtemps que les précédents jeux. Son corps lui faisait hurler des mots qu'il n'aurait pas prononcé en temps normal : des supplications implorant la pitié. La pitié était un sentiment qui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps à travers l'univers. Et il savait en son âme et conscience que cela ne servait à rien et ne faisait qu'accroître le sadisme du tortionnaire. Elna avait encore augmenté l'appareil d'un cran et cette fois ci, le corps de l'officier jugea que trop, c'était trop, et il sombra dans un profond coma...

Il était allongé, semble-t-il. A même sur le sol, ou alors dans un lit très dur, et froid comme la mort. Le bandeau était toujours sur ses yeux. Ses coupures lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il ne sentait rien sur sa peau, soit qu'elle était devenue totalement insensible, soit qu'on l'avait entre temps revêtu d'habits ou d'une couverture. Il tendit ce qui lui restait d'oreilles et analysa la pièce. Il n'eu aucune difficulté à localiser la respiration d'une seconde personne, non loin de lui. Selon toute probabilité, c'était Elna. C'était elle qui s'occupait de son cas... mais il n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir une autre personne, plus compréhensive, plus amicale, prête à l'écouter et à l'aider, selon la vieille méthode de la dualité de personnalité. Un bourreau cruel et sadique et son opposé, dont le but était de soutirer la confiance du prisonnier. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_- Bonjour, officier._

Elna.

Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas changer son interlocutrice. D'un coté parce que l'officier aimait bien la jolie rebelle, de l'autre parce que de toute façon, il connaissait bien le procédé et n'aurait pas craqué pour autant. Il se releva tout doucement et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'Elna accourre pour lui apporter son aide.

_- Attendez, Drek, je vais vous aider.  
- Non... souffla-t-il.  
- Comme vous voulez..._ répondit Elna, pour le moins vexée.  
_- Ce serait contraire aux règles de la galanterie et du savoir-vivre._

L'officier se força à sourire alors qu'il faisait des efforts désespérés pour se mettre d'aplomb. Ses jambes étaient faibles et refusaient d'exécuter correctement les ordres de son cerveau. Il se reprit à plusieurs fois, d'autant plus gauchement que ses yeux ne pouvaient rien voir. Une fois debout, ses jambes tremblèrent de plus belle et son corps oscilla vers l'avant de façon dangereuse. Un afflux trop rapide de sang dans le crâne lui fit soudain tourner la tête et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Son corps s'effondra comme une masse devenue soudain inerte et sans vie. Il bascula de tout son poids en avant... et fut rattrapé de justesse par la rebelle. Elle encaissa le choc sans broncher et enserra le torse de l'officier dans ses petits bras.

Une porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs soldats rebelles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, l'arme au poing.  
_- Un problème, mademoiselle ?_ s'enquit l'un d'eux.  
_- Aucun à part votre présence, retournez à votre poste.  
- Voulez-vous que nous vous aidions à...  
- Je vous ai donné un ordre !_ aboya-t-elle.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce était à nouveau redevenue le terrain de chasse d'Elna. Son terrain favori et elle comptait bientôt agrémenter son tableau de chasse avec la tête de l'officier Drek. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes dans mes bras._

L'officier avait reprit connaissance mais il était encore trop faible pour parler, encore moins pour bouger et tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte féminine. Son esprit n'était que chaos et à travers ce chaos, il percevait la douce voix de la rebelle. Cette dernière supportait toujours le poids de Drek sans ciller. Sa main droite glissa le long de son dos et vint caresser les cheveux de l'officier, tendrement.

_- La... la... ne dites rien._

Ses pupilles étaient closes et pourtant, il semblait deviner la silhouette de celle qui le tenait dans ses bras. Une charmante extra-terrestre à la peau bleuté et douce, au regard transperçant et généreux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, comme dans son rêve. C'était bon de se laisser aller, de se sentir en sécurité. Sa voix était douce et ses gestes si tendres. Drek aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement.

_- Taun We..._ souffla-t-il.  
Elna enregistra mentalement le nom pour de plus amples recherches, avant de répondre.  
_- Il n'y a pas de Taun We dans cette pièce. Il n'y a que votre amie et confidente, Elna._  
L'officier reçut une décharge en plein cœur. Si même son esprit commençait à le tromper... il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte mais ses muscles ne lui répondirent pas... il voulut pleurer.  
_- Lâchez-moi, implora-t-il._

_- Ne faites pas l'enfant, si je vous lâche, vous allez tomber._

Arrivant au terme de ses forces, Elna l'accompagna doucement au sol et l'adossa contre une des parois métalliques. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et s'assit à coté de lui, posant sa main délicate sur sa jambe gauche. Même là, elle était encore trop près de lui à son goût. Mais il n'avait plus la force de rien faire, juste de se laisser aller, sa tête appuyée contre le métal froid, dodelinant de gauche à droite d'un air las. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, mais il ne sentait plus le bandeau. Elna avait du le lui enlever en l'amenant par terre.

_- Votre fille est vraiment charmante, officier.  
- Nooon..._ accusa-t-il d'une voix flétrie.  
_- Elle est plutôt intelligente pour son âge._  
Les lèvres de Drek tremblèrent et il se mura dans le silence.  
_- Je n'ai pas encore d'enfants, mais si je devais avoir une fille, j'aimerai qu'elle lui ressemble, vraiment._  
Toujours rien.  
_- Votre fille danse divinement bien, en tout cas. C'est une bonne idée que de l'avoir inscrite à ces cours._  
Le menton s'abaissa tristement.  
_- Je suis certaine qu'en grandissant, elle développera une profonde aversion pour votre exécrable empire. Qui sait si elle ne deviendra pas une grande rebelle, un jour. Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive, en tout cas. Elle le mérite. Quand son père et sa mère auront disparu, la pauvre petite aura besoin de nouveaux repères. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle obtienne le meilleur des enseignements, basé sur la justice et l'amour de la liberté._  
C'en était trop pour le cœur gonflé de l'officier.  
_- Un beau jour... nous nous reverrons... que ce soit dans ce monde... ou dans l'autre, en enfer... je jure sur la tête de ceux qui me sont le plus chers ... de vous faire payer..._  
_- Des menaces... c'est si bas. Je ne vous ai encore rien fait !_ lança Elna d'une voix innocente. _Je suis certain qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger. Je vous propose un choix... votre protégée et son bonheur ou bien l'empire que vous servez aveuglément. Regardez, Drek... dans ma main._

_  
_Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et la lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes. Mais il distingua ce que la rebelle agitait devant ses yeux : une photo de sa fille. Elle avait été prise par un badaud sur la demande de l'officier, un beau jour de permission sur Coruscant. Drek tenait sa fille entre les bras. Ils souriaient car c'était un jour spécial pour Daphné. Elle avait obtenu un A+ à son examen de fin d'année pour les jeunesses impériales. Elle agitait le diplôme du bout de son petit bras. Elle irradiait la joie.

_- Vous avez fouillé chez moi !  
- Un tout petit peu. Nous n'avons rien dérangé, c'est promis. Tenez, prenez-la._

Elle manipula les bracelets qui entravaient ses mains. Ils s'ouvrèrent comme par enchantement, quelques secondes plus tard. Drek aurait-il eu la force, à ce moment, de sauter sur la rebelle pour tenter de la tuer ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé à son sort, ni à la donne du problème. La rébellion ferait toujours pression sur lui et sa famille pour qu'il trahisse. Il prit la photo de la main d'Elna et la serra contre son cœur, en ce lieu sinistre, c'est tout ce qui lui restait de Daphné...

_- Regardez bien cette photo, officier et répondez à ma question quand vous vous sentirez prêt. Votre allégeance pour l'Empire vaut-il plus à vos yeux que l'amour que vous portez à votre petite protégée ?_  
La voix était calme et posée, la rebelle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle continua.  
_- Je sais que votre première réponse, bornée, sera celle que je n'attends pas. Vous êtes conditionné pour me répondre ainsi. On vous a inculqué de force les préceptes de l'Ordre Nouveau et vous les recrachez par tous les pores de votre peau. Tout suinte l'Empire en vous. Mais je sais qu'au fond de vous, si je réussis à décrasser cette couche de stupidité et d'aveuglément qui caractérise tout bon officier, je trouverai l'homme qui placera sa famille bien avant la cause qu'il sert._  
Elle regarda l'officier dans les yeux, des yeux affaiblis mais toujours vivaces. Elle lui sourit avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Toute provocation, toute sexualité avait quitté sa voix.  
_- Prenez votre temps, Drek. Pour l'amour de Dieu, prenez votre temps. Laissez décanter ce que je viens de vous dire. Je vais vous faire transférer dans une cellule plus confortable et je reviendrai dans la soirée._  
Elle fit un signe devant la caméra située tout en haut de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux gardes de tout à l'heure vinrent prendre les ordres.  
_- Direction bloc de détention 3-A, soldats._

Ils précédèrent l'officier rebelle et son prisonnier à travers un dédale de couloirs qui formaient un inextricable labyrinthe, dont la majeure partie baignait dans l'obscurité. Il faisait froid et humide et Drek se douta qu'ils devaient se trouver dans les sous-sols... mais de quelle planète ? Il regarda de droite à gauche, comme méditant sur une folle entreprise mais son attitude n'échappa pas à la rebelle.

_- N'y pensez même pas. Ces couloirs ne mènent nulle part, et toutes les intersections sont codées. Dans la perspective où je ne réussirai pas à vous arrêter avant, ce dont je doute. Affaibli comme vous l'êtes, ce ne serait même pas drôle, vraiment.  
- On peut toujours essayer, Elna. Maintenant que mes deux mains sont libres, je ressens une nouvelle vigueur.  
- Même avec les mains libres, vous n'êtes pas une menace pour moi. Je suis désolée de douter de votre machisme viril et poilu, mais... vous n'avez aucune chance._  
_- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

D'un geste rapide, mais moins rapide qu'il n'aurait voulu, il s'empara de l'arme du rebelle devant lui. Elle était encore à son étui et n'était pas maintenue par l'attache réglementaire. Drek l'avait remarqué depuis un bon bout de chemin. Le soldat paierait cher cette négligence. Il appuya sur la gâchette.  
L'arme resta muette, au grand désarroi de l'officier.

_- Voyons, Drek... me croyez-vous vraiment si naïve ?_ lui dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air de reproche.  
Il lâcha l'arme qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique.  
_- Tout était prévu et je voulais me rendre compte de quelle reste de velléité vous disposiez. Apparemment, j'ai légèrement sous-estimé votre capacité physique. Je ne referais plus cette erreur dorénavant._  
L'officier serra ses poings et les leva à la hauteur de son visage.  
_- Il va falloir me passer sur le corps, maintenant._  
Elna soupira bruyamment en levant ses yeux au ciel.  
_- Vous voulez jouer ? Et bien nous jouerons... tous les deux._  
Elle fit signe aux deux soldats de s'écarter, ce qu'ils firent en maugréant quelque peu. Puis, fixant Drek droit dans les yeux, elle entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux.  
_- Laissez-moi quelques secondes, Drek... je suis toute à vous, mon chou.  
- La galanterie aura raison de nous, les hommes.  
- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui auraient attendu pour m'attaquer, comme vous faites.  
- Vous êtes prête ?_

Elna fit signe que oui. Si l'officier n'était pas trop sûr de venir à bout des deux soldats, il était au moins certain de se venger sur la jeune rebelle, un peu trop présomptueuse à son goût. Il se concentra sur chacun de ses muscles, les échauffant par de petites contractions.

_- Honneur à vous,_ commença Drek.

Elna ne tarda pas, elle envoya de la jambe avant un coup de pied frontal avec une violence et une rapidité inouïe. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'esquiver et cette attaque parfaite le décontenança. Il profita de l'élan de son coup de pied pour lui décocher une droite au niveau de la tête. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait au tour des soldats, avec un peu de chance. Son poing ne rencontra que du vide. La tête d'Elna avait disparue de son champ de vision. Mettant justement à profit son élan, elle avait enchaîné sur un coup de pied retourné avec une surprenante désinvolture. Celui-ci atteignit son but : le ventre de l'officier.  
Il y eut un bruit sec suivi d'un cri. Drek encaissa du mieux qu'il pu, c'est à dire mal car il ne s'y attendait pas. La rebelle aurait largement eu le temps de le finir, mais elle prit un malin plaisir à le laisser espérer. Quand la douleur se fut dissipée, il ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire amusé à Elna.

_- Vous êtes rapide pour une rebelle !  
- Allez, ne faites pas votre macho, vous savez que je suis plus forte que vous._  
_- Vous êtes forte, mais je doute que vous preniez le dessus sur moi._

Il envoya à son adversaire un coup de pied latéral puissant et rapide, qu'Elna vit arriver longtemps à l'avance. Elle absorba le choc de l'impact en se déplaçant sur le coté et saisit sa jambe, avant de le balayer au sol et de lui faire une clef de jambe. Les os grincèrent un peu et Drek frappa au sol de douleur.

_- C'est tout ce qu'on vous enseigne à l'Académie ?_

Honteux, l'officier se tu. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait rien dire car il gémissait de douleur. Elna lâcha sa prise et se remit en garde. Enervé, Drek se remit d'aplomb aussi vite qu'il le pu. Son corps commençait à lui obéir comme par le passé : avec perfection. Il enchaîna une série de rapides coups de poing et de pieds pour déborder la rebelle. Cette dernière para avec une précision remarquable chacun de ses coups. A la fin, elle contre-attaqua et Drek n'eut même pas le loisir de réagir. Elle le neutralisa au niveau des parties, comme elle aimait à le faire et enchaîna sur un coup de poing doublé au niveau du visage. L'officier vacilla sous les impacts et Elna le prit violemment à la gorge, avant de le plaquer avec une violence folle contre la paroi métallique. Elle enserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les gargouillements affolés de sa victime.

_- Echec et mat, Drek, fini de jouer maintenant._

Elna relâcha son étreinte et l'officier s'affala au sol. Elle fit signe aux soldats qui s'étaient écartés. L'un d'eux sortit une paire de bracelets métalliques et enserra ses poignets. Ils le relevèrent avec une délicatesse toute bourrue et le petit groupe se dirigea vers les quartiers de haute sécurité. Drek avait perdu, et ce sentiment d'échec lui était insupportable. Sa sortie d'école remontait à loin, et il était encore faible de l'interrogatoire, mais il aurait dû vaincre la rebelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être que le temps était venu de se remettre en question.  
Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il avait été conduit dans une petite pièce plus confortable que la précédente : une couche sommaire l'attendait et la luminosité était moins agressive. Les gardes et leur officier avaient disparus et il se retrouvait seul face à ses pensées. Mais celles-ci attendraient un peu. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit et s'effondra, l'obscurité bienfaisante ne tarda pas à recouvrir son âme fatiguée...

**Chapitre 5. Préparatifs**

Le Général était dans son élément et ses yeux s'animaient quand il parlait.

_- Vous avez sur cet écran la carte géophysique de Tatooine. Imprégnez-vous en. Comme vous le constatez, il n'y a que deux choses à la surface de cette maudite planète : du sable et... encore du sable. Le désert recouvre une grande partie de la planète, et les montagnes rocailleuses le reste. Si une intervention doit avoir lieu, il faut vous mettre en tête que les conditions ne seront pas optimums._

Un petit point rouge clignota sur la carte et le général effectua un zoom dessus.

_- Voilà Mos Esley, l'une des principales villes de cette planète de sauvages. Nous avons joué de chance sur ce coup-ci : une cellule rebelle a été mise sous surveillance il y a quelques semaines par des collaborateurs de l'Ubiqtorat. Et il s'avère que cette cellule s'est "excitée" justement dans le créneau horaire où l'officier Drek pourrait avoir atterrit sur Tatooine. C'est une chance, ça nous fait gagner du temps et des investigations. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont filé certains des terroristes, avec succès. Un avant-poste rebelle vient d'être découvert, quelque part au milieu du désert, bien dissimulé par la rocaille environnante. Il ne doit pas être le seul, évidemment, mais il y a de fortes chances que l'officier soit retenu là-bas... momentanément, du moins. L'avant-poste se situe en plein territoire Hutt et je présume que les rebelles doivent payer une taxe exorbitante pour profiter d'une couverture comme celle du seigneur du crime local. Tatooine est une planète aux moeurs assez libres, éloignée du joug impérial, mais elle n'en reste pas moins territoire de l'Empire. Nos ennemis ne prendront pas le risque d'y rester indéfiniment, avec leur précieuse capture. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, tout au plus, il sera transféré en toute sécurité vers une destination inconnue mais sûre, et nous aurons bien du mal à localiser et extraire l'officier, alors. Nous devons jouer la carte de la discrétion, absolument. C'est pour cela que les forces impériales locales n'ont pas été contactées. Je mettrai ma main au feu que la garnison impériale est infestée de rebelles et d'espions à la solde du crime organisé. L'Errinic est en simple mission de protection d'un convoi de ravitaillement, nous nous poserons sur Tatooine en toute discrétion. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont déjà tout préparé pour notre arrivée._

Il fit une pause, regardant ses soldats, avant de continuer.

_- Nous arriverons de nuit. Nous lancerons l'assaut à l'aube. C'est le meilleur moment pour surprendre totalement l'ennemi. Ceux qui ont veillé seront physiquement épuisés. Les autres, réveillés dans leur sommeil, seront mentalement inaptes à faire face à notre assaut efficace et impitoyable. N'ayez aucune pitié car eux n'en auront aucune. Ne pensez pas à faire de prisonniers, les mines de sel aux confins de l'Empire en regorgent déjà. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a toujours un ou deux rebelles qui jouent les morts. Nous pourrons toujours en retirer quelque chose... enfin par nous j'entends les services spécialisés de l'Ubiqtorat. D'ailleurs, j'attends en ce moment l'arrivée des clichés pris par leurs efficaces agents. Ca ne devrait plus tarder._

Un appareil à la droite du général émit un bip long et plusieurs courts. L'homme s'empressa d'appuyer sur plusieurs des touches de la console et la ville de Mos Esley s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une série de clichés. La base ennemie était moyennement grande, enclavée dans une passe montagneuse qui donnait sur un des plus grands déserts de la planète. Les photos étaient prises de très loin et, malgré un zoom maximum, on ne distinguait les formes qu'avec peine. Cependant, il faudrait bien s'en contenter. Le général resta pensif quelques instants avant de désigner une sorte de passe qui jaillissait d'un plateau, légèrement en hauteur des premiers toits de la base ennemie.

_- Si j'en juge par ce cliché, le meilleur moyen d'investir la base en toute efficacité est de passer par les hauteurs. Nous ne pouvons pas descendre en rappel, et cette petite corniche semble à première vue... impraticable. Les rebelles doivent le savoir, ils n'auraient pas installé leur base à cet endroit sinon. Elle ne semble pas garder. Nous aurons de grandes difficultés à la parcourir sans déclencher l'alerte. Je crains par-dessus tout les écroulements de pierres qui peuvent nous trahir. De plus, nous serons à découvert et visibles durant le temps que prendra notre descente, en espérant qu'elle soit rapide. Par contre, si nous arrivons à faire comme je dis, la victoire est assurée d'avance. Nous débarquerons par les toits et prendrons rapidement le contrôle de la base, en exterminant rapidement les moyens de communication et les ennemis qui se dresseront devant nous. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat estiment leur nombre autour de la cinquantaine. L'agent que nous recherchons devrait être facile à localiser une fois à l'intérieur._

Il stoppa et fit un tour de table, notant quelques expressions de réprobation.

_- Je sais que nous en sommes capables... nos entraînements quotidiens ne laisse plus aucune place au doute. Nous réussirons là ou les autres échoueront. Et même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre une fois sur place, nous en trouverions un. N'oubliez pas qui nous sommes ! Je ne suis pas idéaliste, ni même optimiste. Juste réaliste. J'ai vu les prouesses que chacun d'entre vous était capable. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, l'Agent Drek Svar est déjà libéré et je vois déjà les belles médailles qui brilleront sur vos uniformes._

Les expressions de désaveu disparurent très vite.

_- Bien, je veux que, durant le trajet vers Tatooine, vous preniez le maximum de repos possible. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour cette mission. Plus d'entraînement, donc, jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé avec cette mission de routine. Nous ferons un autre briefing avant de quitter le destroyer, quand nous serons proches de notre destination et avec de plus amples renseignements. A bientôt, soldats._

Ben déambulait à travers les coursives du super destroyer, désoeuvré. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de ne rien faire, et cela l'irritait. Les entraînements et les révisions lui prenaient tout son temps libre, c'est pour cela que tous les soldats du groupe d'élite faisaient preuve d'une efficacité totale. Toute leur vie, leurs actes, leur volonté étaient tournés vers l'accomplissement ultime, pour l'Empereur et pour l'Empire. Comme convenu, Ben retrouva son ami Berek dans une des salles de repos du vaisseau. La salle de repos en question tenait plus du bar de quartier que de la salle de repos, néanmoins. Dans une ambiance feutrée, gradés et moins gradés s'accordaient un temps de repos, autour d'un verre et avec leurs connaissances. Berek se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, très bien entouré. Deux jeunes cadettes buvaient ses paroles comme sorties de la bouche de l'Empereur. Il était en train de leur conter une de ses périlleuses missions sur une planète lointaine et hostile. Berek possédait un bel organe vocal qui charmait son entourage. En plus de ça, il fallait avouer qu'il était solidement charpenté. Un menton carré, des épaules si épaisses qu'elles pouvaient chacune supporter le poids d'un Bantha, des pectoraux à peine contenus par sa combinaison, des bras... mon dieu ce n'était plus des bras, et des jambes puissantes qui semblaient s'accrocher au sol comme les racines d'un arbre. Bref, Berek était aux anges et sa petite compagnie aussi. Son ami Ben hésita à le déranger, mais après tout...

_- ... à ce moment, je saisis le cou de mon agresseur et je le lance dans la cuve de produits chimiques, et...  
- Salut Berek !  
- ... une compagnie entière de rebelles me fonce dessus et...  
- Hum... Berek ?  
- ... j'appuie sur la détente et... ah, pardon Ben, excuse-moi, j'étais pris dans mon histoire !_  
_- Oui je vois ça. Tu oublies de leur dire comment je t'ai sauvé la vie dans ce quartier mal famé de Duros. Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ taquina Ben.  
Berek le foudroya du regard.  
_- Ah oui, en effet..._ grogna-t-il.  
Il marqua une petite pause avant de sourire.  
_- Les filles, je vous présente mon grand ami Ben, ensemble, on en a vécu des vertes et des pas mûres ! Viens te joindre à nous, l'ami. Les filles, faites-lui une petite place._

De toute évidence, la présence de Ben ne les laissa pas non plus indifférentes et elles s'empressèrent de lui laisser une place. La rencontre de soldats d'élite comme eux ne devait pas se faire souvent à bord de l'Errenic. Berek avait une théorie qui se justifiait souvent : les jeunes cadettes, si sérieuses en temps de travail, étaient tout l'opposé quand elles étaient en repos, c'est à dire indisciplinées et légères. Enfin c'était sa théorie.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment en compagnie des deux jeunes filles, avant qu'elles ne soient obligées de reprendre leur poste. Elles convinrent d'un autre rendez-vous avec les deux membres de l'Escadron Ender et prirent congés d'eux. Berek et Ben discutèrent encore quelques temps de leur mission, avant de constater qu'Emon était aussi dans la pièce, et de l'inviter à leur table. Ben fit les présentations.

_- Ah oui, fit Berek. Je vous ai vu dans la salle de briefing._  
_- Je vous reconnaît aussi_, rétorqua Emon. _Votre silhouette ne m'a pas laissé indifférent, mais prenez cela dans le bon sens. Vous êtes assez... unique !_  
_- Oui, je sais, j'ai une intelligence assez aiguisée et mes conseils sont..._  
_- Heu, Berek... il parle de ta musculature_, coupa Ben.  
Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses propres biceps, puis sur ceux de son ami et constata avec regrets qu'il avait encore des efforts à faire. Emon aussi d'ailleurs.  
_- Vous accepterez bien un verre, Emon._  
_- Merci, avec grand plaisir, Berek._  
Il se leva et partit commander au bar, d'un pas lourd et massif.  
_- Un gars génial,_ commenta Ben... _et mon grand ami.  
- J'espère ne pas m'imposer dans votre petit groupe._  
_- Ne vous en faites pas.  
- Parce que je sais pertinemment que si la situation était inversée, je verrais d'un oeil méfiant un étranger s'immiscer au sein de mon groupe._  
_- Nous ne sommes pas à l'Ubiqtorat, ici. Nous sommes plus... cool. Détendez-vous, officier, je vous présenterai dans la journée au reste du groupe. Vous verrez..._  
_- Merci, Ben.  
-De plus, vous n'êtes pas un bureaucrate, vous êtes de l'Oméga Force. Votre réputation vous a précédé ici, et tous mes camarades n'attendent plus que de vous connaître._  
Emon lui adressa son premier sourire.  
_- Enfin ! Il en faut du temps pour vous arracher un sourire, à vous autres de l'Ubiqtorat !_

Berek revint avec quelques verres remplis d'un liquide ambré qui exhalait des relents d'alcool. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs expériences, débattirent sur plusieurs techniques d'intervention en poupe dans leur escadron respectif, puis les breuvages aidant, se confièrent un peu plus intimement. Puis ils emmenèrent le nouvel arrivant rencontrer les autres membres de l'Escadron Ender. Tout se passa bien, malgré les appréhensions d'Emon et il fut vite intégré. Les hommes de l'Ender ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de l'Oméga Force. La fatigue s'installant au cours des heures, ils se séparèrent et s'en allèrent trouver un peu de repos dans leur chambre respective. Le grand jour était pour ce soir...

**Chapitre 6. Chantage**

Il se trouvait dans une belle et grande prairie. Le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant onduler la végétation. Un soleil fier dardait ses rayons chaleureux sur Drek. Les senteurs et les parfums lui montaient aux narines, l'enivrant de leur suave douceur. Devant lui, Taun We le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

_- C'est un... rêve,_ hésita-t-il.  
Un frémissement dans la robe de la Kaminienne.  
_- Je suis toujours dans ma cellule, et vous, toujours sur Kamino..._  
Elle secoua la tête d'un air négatif.  
_- Quelle différence entre le rêve et la réalité, officier ? Ce n'est que votre cerveau qui interprète les données différemment, le rêve n'est que la continuité d'une forme de pensée. Un état second pendant lequel votre psyché est totalement libéré... et totalement réceptif._  
Sa voix était toujours aussi douce que le jour où il l'avait quitté.  
_- Alors je ne rêve pas ?_  
_- Vous rêvez, mais en ce moment, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Votre cerveau a répondu à mon... appel. Mais il l'interprète à sa façon. J'aimerais tellement être avec vous en ce moment, Drek._  
Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air étonné. Un rêve ? Cela semblait si réel.  
_- Il n'était écrit nulle part dans les archives que votre peuple possédait ce... pouvoir._  
_- Vous avez encore bien des choses à apprendre, officier. Et ce que vous appelez "pouvoir" n'est qu'une des nombreuses capacités de nos cerveaux. Vous la possédez aussi, mais elle n'est pas active, malheureusement.  
- Où êtes-vous, Taun We ?  
- Quelle importance, je sais moi, où vous êtes. Je sais ce qu'on vous a fait enduré. Vous êtes courageux, officier. Si je pouvais être à vos cotés pour vous apporter mon réconfort..._  
_- Mais vous l'êtes... et ça m'apporte un peu de bonheur._  
Elle approcha sa main et caressa la joue de l'officier, comme avec regrets. Ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse.  
_- Je vous quitte officier, votre psyché s'affaiblit, vous allez vous réveiller. Ne m'oubliez pas._  
_- Non... attendez, Taun We... vous... non !_  
L'image de la jolie extra-terrestre se dissipa dans la plaine. Celle-ci commença à fondre dans le néant et c'est à ce moment que Drek se réveilla. Il était baigné de sueur, allongé en travers de son lit de fortune. Il se mit en tailleur dessus et souffla pensivement le nom de sa kaminienne.

Il ne perçut que bien tard la présence de la rebelle, qui l'épiait depuis un coin de la pièce.  
_- Vos rêves sont édifiants, officier. Je me suis renseigné sur votre... Taun We, c'est ça ?_  
Drek serra les dents de colère.  
_- Aux dernières nouvelles, l'assistante du premier ministre de la lointaine planète Kamino, je me trompe ?_  
Il ne répondit rien.  
_- D'après nos espions, elle n'est plus sur sa planète natale. Vous faites chavirer bien des coeurs, Drek. Elle court, votre Kaminienne, elle court vous délivrer des griffes de vos bourreaux ! Si ce n'est pas touchant...  
- Taun We..._  
_- Si vous étiez n'importe quel officier, j'aurais affirmé que cette relation... si charmante... n'était nouée que parce que votre mission l'exigeait. Une superbe informatrice, assistante du premier ministre, en plus ! Mais je sens quelque chose dans votre voix. Je jurerais qu'elle ne vous laisse pas indifférente._  
_- Vous vous trompez, Elna._  
_- Qui croyez-vous tromper ? Certainement pas moi, officier. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas si insensible aux charmes féminins. Ca me laisse mes chances.  
- A ce stade, ce n'est même plus un rêve, c'est une... chimère.  
- N'oubliez pas, Drek... je n'en ai pas fini avec vous._  
Elle marqua une pause.  
_- Alors, officier ? Je suis ici pour votre réponse..._

Il ferma les yeux, oubliant pendant quelques secondes la présence de la rebelle. Un souvenir remonta en lui et explosa comme une bulle de champagne à la surface d'une coupe. Il prenait place dans les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat, quelques mois auparavant. Aenelia et Drek se trouvaient face à face, dans une petite salle de repos aménagée tout spécialement pour les officiers des Renseignements Impériaux. Il faisait bon venir s'y détendre et cela arrivait fréquemment que plusieurs hauts membres se rencontrent, malgré l'immensité des lieux et la diversité des horaires. Un bar avait été aménagé avec un grand raffinement même si, au grand regret de tous, il n'était autorisé à servir que des boissons faiblement alcoolisées (dont le célèbre champagne Correllien) En cette heure tardive, donc, alors que le soleil d'été léchait la surface de Coruscant de ses derniers rayons, la jeune recrue et son ami de toujours avaient entamé une conversation des plus sérieuses.

_- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète, Drek ?  
- Et comme toujours je vous répondrai oui, Aenelia._  
Elle chercha la meilleure façon de tourner la chose.  
_- Je sais que vous aimez votre fille par-dessus tout.  
- Venez-en au fait.  
- Si vous étiez obligé de la sacrifier pour que l'Ordre Nouveau puisse prospérer... seriez-vous capable de le faire, officier ? En auriez-vous le courage ?_  
Drek réfléchit un long moment.  
_- Je vous demande quelque chose de terrible, je le sais.  
- Vous me connaissez bien, maintenant. Réfléchissez un peu à la réponse que je vous donnerai._  
_- Et bien... vous me répondriez avec tout le sérieux du monde que chacun en cette terre est destiné à la mort, qu'elle vienne tôt ou qu'elle vienne tard. Que rien n'est au-dessus de l'idéologie impériale, pas même les êtres vivants, qui ne sont que de chair et de sang. Que votre famille peut être sacrifiée sur l'autel d'une cause supérieure, qui transcende de loin la volonté humaine. Oui, je crois que vous me répondriez ainsi._  
Elle laissa passer un peu de temps avant d'insister, avec sa moue coquine.  
_- Alors ?  
- Vous avez votre réponse, Aenelia._  
_- Je le savais, officier. Je commence à bien vous connaître, à présent, non ? _(elle lui envoya un coup de coude malicieux)  
Sur le coup, il doutait bien de sa motivation à sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le léger tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il lui répondait. C'est un dilemme que Drek ne voulait pas se poser. S'il existait un dieu protecteur des êtres qui chérissent leur famille, alors un tel choix ne se présenterait jamais à lui. Cela n'arriverait jamais, non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

Mais c'était arrivé.  
Sa fille ou son amour pour l'Ordre Nouveau.  
Il ne lui restait aucune carte à jouer, cette fois-ci. Pas le plus petit atout caché au fond de sa manche. L'histoire allait mal se terminer et Drek le redoutait. Il pensa une dernière fois à Aenelia et fixa la rebelle d'un regard haineux.

_- Ma réponse ? Celle que vous n'attendez certainement pas : je choisis la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie et je vous maudit tous autant que vous êtes. Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de ma fille, je vous poursuivrai jusque dans l'autre vie s'il le faut. Je vous ferai payer. Et si je suis obligé d'attendre que vous passiez dans l'autre monde, je jure que ce sera de la main de mes camarades. Ils vous traqueront bien après ma mort et sauront me venger. Comme vous vous plaisez à le penser, ce ne sont que des machines froides et sans âmes, aussi, soyez assurée que la galaxie entière ne sera pas assez grande pour que vous puissiez vous y terrer. Et quand vous basculerez dans le néant, je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour transformer votre au-delà en enfer. Vous n'aurez plus jamais de répit, plus jamais. Je vous crache à la figure, Elna, je n'ai pas peur de vous ni de vos petits instruments de torture. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion véreux sur un échiquier pourri et je vous hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Regardez dans mon regard et plongez votre âme dans mon âme, si vous n'avez pas peur. Espèce de charogne refoulée qui se complait dans sa fiente et ses défouloirs sadiques, vous êtes l'image même de la rébellion pour moi. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de vous voir dans la situation inverse, en train d'expier vos fautes de la pire manière qui soit. Vous n'êtes plus un être humain, Elna, vous êtes un détritus de la société et l'uniforme que vous portez n'arrive même pas à cacher la souillure de votre âme. Touchez donc à ma protégée, c'est tout ce que votre intelligence chaotique a trouvé de mieux à faire. Vous n'êtes bonne qu'à ça de toute façon, vos jeux cruels n'ont aucun effet sur moi, car je vous suis supérieur en tout et vous ne l'avez pas encore compris. J'ai gagné, vous avez perdu. Misérable vermine, je vous méprise, je vous abhorre, je vous vomis par tous les orifices, je vous exècre, soyez damnée !_

L'officier reprit son souffle, haletant devant une Elna impassible.

_- Et vous croyez avoir le choix, Drek ? Je vais en finir avec vous avant de toucher à votre fille. Je vous réduirai en loque humaine, de sorte que vous n'aurez plus que les yeux pour pleurer quand je vous montrerai le spectacle de votre protégée torturée. Et j'y prendrai du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous réagirez face aux hurlements de souffrance de vos proches. Si même vous serez encore en état de réagir, car vous n'aurez plus de l'être humain que le nom. Et ces images et ces hurlements vous poursuivront toute votre vie, si je décide de ne pas y mettre un terme. Vous serez hanté à jamais, jusque dans cet au-delà que vous me promettez infernal. Nous verrons qui de nous deux gagnera à ce petit jeu._  
_- Allez-y_ ! hurla l'officier dans un grognement féroce. _Je n'ai pas peur !_

Elna leva une main en l'air et plusieurs gardes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils passèrent à tabac l'agent des renseignements jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans une profonde inconscience.

_- Ca suffit. Attachez-le et amenez TOUT mes outils. J'ai bien dit TOUT. Lancez la procédure de capture et ramenez-moi sa fille dans les plus brefs délais. Vivante. Exécution._

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement puis quittèrent la pièce. Elna fixa l'officier inanimé.

_- C'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, trésor. Votre réputation n'est plus à refaire. Mais la mienne non plus et je jure que vous finirez par céder. Dormez bien... le pire est devant vous..._

**Chapitre 7. A l'assaut !**

Le matériel était fin près. Les paquetages avaient été vérifiés et revérifiés de nombreuses fois. Les armes avaient été démontées, graissées et remontées avec minutie, puis réglées avec patience. Les armures, légères et souples, avaient été ajustées avec précision. Les moyens de communication avaient été contrôlés, puis cryptés. Le briefing avait été complété et précisé, les ordres étaient clairs. Tout était près, jusqu'à l'antique tradition du motif peinturluré sur l'épaulette gauche des armures. Pour certains, c'était des têtes de mort, pour d'autre des corps de femmes nues. Tous ces signes étaient un peu leur porte-bonheur, et la hiérarchie tolérait ce petit manquement à la discipline impériale.  
A l'heure prévue, ils s'embarquèrent dans des petites capsules de sauvetage qui s'éjectèrent vers la surface de la grande planète jaune, selon un angle et une courbure précis. Aucun dispositif de surveillance ne détecta ces petites sphères qui fonçaient vers Tatooine. Elles ne survolèrent aucune grande ville et furent à peine aperçues par des troupeaux de Banthas indolents. Elles se posèrent (le mot était trop doux, même si les capsules étaient équipées de rétro propulseurs) en plein désert, à quelques kilomètres des montagnes qu'ils devraient escalader pour surprendre l'ennemi dans son sommeil.  
Après s'être extraits sans grande difficulté des capsules, ils se dirigèrent vers la rocaille. Ils s'espacèrent chacun par rapport aux autres d'une dizaine de mètres et respectèrent le silence radio jusqu'en contrebas de la pente. Une vingtaine de petits points noirs entreprirent ensuite l'ascension du talus rocheux, vers le plateau qui dominait la base rebelle. Ce ne fut pas sans difficultés. Malgré leur expérience et les précautions prises, ils ne purent empêcher quelques cailloux de se détacher et de rouler avec fracas le long de la pente. Ben faillit même basculer à un moment, ce qui aurait infiniment compliqué les choses, mais heureusement le bras puissant de son ami Berek le retint. Il fallait espérer que les rebelles n'aient pas installé de capteurs de ce coté de la montagne. Après quarante minutes d'une pénible ascension, la petite troupe extenuée s'accordait quelques minutes de repos, au bord du plateau. N'aurait été leur condition physique, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin. Seule une escouade d'élite aurait pu affronter ce talus rocailleux sans abandonner en cours de route. Ben était essoufflé, mais pas tant que son ami Berek. Au même niveau d'entraînement, son ami devait en plus se trimbaler les cents et quelques kilos de sa masse corporelle. Ben était plus léger et plus rapide que son compagnon. Dans l'ensemble, les hommes de l'escadron Ender étaient polyvalents, mais chacun au sein de cet escadron avait sa spécialité. Les tireurs d'élite côtoyaient les combattants au corps à corps, les spécialistes en informatique, les experts en minage et démolition et toutes les spécialités qui faisaient qu'en fin de compte, l'escadron Ender s'en sortait toujours quoi qu'il advienne.  
Le signal du départ fut donné par Berek, le plus gradé et le plus ancien des forces spéciales. Ils parcoururent rapidement le plateau et se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez avec les premiers toits de l'installation rebelle. La corniche était bien plus terrible que ce qu'ils n'avaient cru jusqu'alors. En plus de descendre par endroits de plusieurs mètres à pic, elle ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètres de largeur. Tout en bas, la base ennemie dormait tranquillement. Quelques lumières vacillaient par endroits, mais l'installation était plongée dans l'obscurité. Quelques soldats montaient la garde en haut d'un mirador qui surplombait l'entrée principale. Une petite navette attendait, solitaire, au milieu de la cour centrale...

_- Il faudra neutraliser la navette dans les plus brefs délais_, ordonna Berek. _Je ne tiens pas à voir notre objectif s'envoler dès que nous aurons les yeux tournés._  
Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent.  
_- Bon, les snipers, en place,_ continua-t-il. _D'ici, vous aurez un angle de vue parfait. Messieurs, de la précision et du sang-froid, comme d'habitude. Bonne chance. Les autres avec moi._

_  
_Quatre silhouettes se détachèrent du groupe. Les snipers, deux, étalèrent sur le sol des matelas avant de s'allonger dessus, tout en paramétrant leurs armes. Les observateurs, deux aussi, se positionnèrent chacun à coté de leur tireur. L'un s'équipa de puissantes macro jumelles et l'autre déballa une station portative de correction au tir. Ils avaient pour mission de prendre en compte tous les paramètres météo (vent, température, pression atmosphérique, humidité, site, lumière…) pour donner aux tireurs leur affichage lunette, et aussi de les renseigner sur les moindres détails de la scène. Les snipers étaient souvent amenés à subir « l'effet tunnel », c'est à dire que leur attention se focalisait sur ce qu'ils voyaient dans leur lunette et rien d'autre. Les tireurs avaient besoin de leurs observateurs, et vice-versa. L'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. Accessoirement, les observateurs jouaient également le rôle de coordonnateur, assurant la liaison radio avec le commandement, synchronisant le tir de leurs camarades et se chargeant de leur protection à courte portée.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'escadron peinait pour dévaler l'étroite corniche.  
_- Ne regardez pas en bas !_ conseilla Emon.

Ben avala sa salive et continua d'avancer. Ils étaient les uns derrière les autres et progressaient de profil. Tous avaient prit la peine d'accrocher un lien de survie entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du décrochement, la colonne stoppa. Berek observa le dénivelé avec attention.

_- C'est bon, ça passera._  
Il sortit de son sac une corde et un piolet automatique qu'il ficha dans la rocaille, sans un bruit. Il attacha l'extrémité de la corde et la fit descendre le long du dénivelé.  
_- En rappel, un pas un, en silence et rapidement. Et faites attention !_  
Il passa en premier pour donner l'exemple et glissa furtivement vers le bas. Les autres emboîtèrent le pas dès qu'il eut atteint le sol de la seconde corniche. Ce fut au tour de Ben, il s'approcha du rebord et se prépara à descendre. Il prit un peu d'élan et...  
_- Stop !_ cria Emon. _Il se passe quelque chose !  
- Quoi ?_ lança Ben, irrité d'avoir été stoppé.  
L'officier de l'Oméga Force lui désigna des points sombres, au loin, devant la base, qui progressaient non sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Soudain, des traits de laser jaillirent du mirador de la base rebelle. Qui qu'il fussent, la petite troupe avait été repérée. Ils répliquèrent aussitôt en visant la tourelle.  
_- Bordel de merde, que se passe-t-il en bas !_ hurla Berek.  
Emon fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement les assaillants. Sous la lueur d'une lune mourante et d'un soleil naissant, plusieurs éclats blancs lui arrivèrent dans les yeux. Des éclats blancs reflétés par des armures qui ne lui étaient pas indifférentes. Des armures de...  
_- Des Stormtroopers ! Ce sont des Impériaux !  
- Mais putain de dieu, à quoi jouent-ils ?  
- Ils sont une centaine, précisa Emon. Armés jusqu'aux dents.  
- Ils vont tout faire foirer, ces salopards !  
- Si ce n'est déjà fait,_ constata Ben.  
_- Dépêchons-nous de descendre, vite !_ ordonna Berek.  
Sur le bord du plateau qui dominait la base, les tireurs d'élite, passés leur surprise, ouvrirent un feu méthodique et efficace sur les silhouettes rebelles. Apparemment, du coté des Impériaux standards, la surprise de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls à vouloir investir la base les laissa de marbre...

**Chapitre 8. Nyaris**

Le lieutenant Nyaris observait sans surprise les traits de lumière qui jaillissaient du plateau. Une légère moue se dessina cependant sur son visage... les forces spéciales avaient été plus rapide que prévu : Nyaris les avait sous-estimé. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il serait le premier à pénétrer dans la base ennemie, ravissant la victoire au nez et à la barbe de ces présomptueux impériaux, qu'ils soient de l'Ubiqtorat ou de n'importe quelle force soi-disant "d'élite". Les hommes du lieutenant n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du portique principal. Les pertes avaient été légères, un mort et deux blessés qui avaient été laissés en arrière.

_- Parfait..._ souffla-t-il à son aide de camp.

Le lieutenant avait payé très cher cette information. Les Hutt n'avaient pas la réputation de vendre leurs renseignements, et surtout pas à l'Empire, aussi s'estimait-il heureux. Un agent mandaté par l'infâme Jabba-le-Hutt était venu le rencontrer la veille même, dans son bureau sur Mos Esley. Il prétendait avoir des informations de la plus haute importance à communiquer aux forces de l'Empire. Pendant une pleine heure, Nyaris tenta de négocier le prix exorbitant que l'agent réclamait. En fin de compte, il estima que le renseignement valait bien qu'il puise dans sa réserve personnelle, celle qu'il se constituait petit à petit en prélevant un pourcentage sur chaque transaction contrebandière dans l'astroport. En échange, il fermait les yeux, les siens et ceux des soldats dont il avait le commandement. Sans que le commandant en charge de la garnison de Mos Esley s'en rende compte. Evidemment, il aurait été très étonnant que le dit commandant ne reçoive pas lui-même de subsides, au vu de son grade et des liens qu'il aurait pu tisser avec un certain milieu...

Nyaris avait eu une petite conversation avec lui, des plus édifiantes…

_- Confiez-moi une centaine d'hommes pour une mission extraterritoriale en secteur Hutt.  
- Pour faire... quoi ?_ s'enquit le commandant.  
_- Détruire un avant-poste rebelle en secteur Y-21, près de la passe montagneuse.  
- Je comprends enfin tout...  
- Pardon, commandant ?_

Ce dernier tapota quelques touches sur le clavier de son ordinateur et tourna l'écran vers son lieutenant.

« _A l'attention du Commandant en charge de la garnison Impériale de Mos Esley  
__**SEGP10-02-2003 ; ICON ; 02:53BMUT ; 00.30RMUT**__  
Ordre formel et absolu de cantonner vos hommes sur l'astroport. Aucune initiative personnelle en-dehors de votre juridiction jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Priorité code rouge. Envoyeur : Ubiqtorat._ »

_- Ils savent aussi pour la base ennemie, et comme d'habitude, ils veulent s'en occuper eux-mêmes. Ils récolteront toute la gloire de cette opération et encore une fois, nous n'aurons été que des pantins qu'on manipule._  
Le lieutenant avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix amère. Son supérieur hocha la tête.  
_- Pourquoi devrai-je vous envoyer, lieutenant ?_  
_- Parce que mon contact m'a fourni tout un tas de renseignements qui font que je réussirai cette mission aussi facilement que n'importe quelle escouade d'élite... si vous m'en donnez les moyens.  
- Je présume que vous avez là une occasion unique de franchir quelques échelons_.  
_- Et vous aussi, commandant, ne dites pas le contraire. Une base ennemie anéantie par vos hommes, des prisonniers que vous remettrez avec fierté aux services compétents... et la fierté d'avoir cloué le bec à ces maudits de l'Ubiqtorat. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne resterez pas indéfiniment en charge de ce trou pourri, commandant._  
Le commandant s'humecta les lèvres.

_- J'attends autre chose de vous, cependant.  
- Je devine. S'il s'avérait que cette mission tourne mal, je prends sur moi la responsabilité de cette initiative._  
Il sortit un petit dictaphone de sa poche et le posa sur le bureau de son supérieur.  
_- Tout est là.  
- Parfait. Vous partez sur le champ. Vous arriverez sur les lieux au plus tard dans la matinée. Je fais équiper une centaine de mes hommes immédiatement. Vous disposerez de tout le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Réussissez cette mission, lieutenant. Rompez..._

Tout autour de lui, les tirs de laser fusaient mais ne semblaient vouloir toucher aucun de ses hommes. Il avait joué gros sur cette mission, il fallait non seulement qu'il la réussisse, mais qu'il fasse des prisonniers et qu'il limite aussi le nombre de ses pertes. A ces conditions seulement, il pourrait goûter à une carrière accélérée.

_- Plastiquez cette maudite porte_ ! ordonna Nyaris.  
_- A vos ordres !_

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, la lourde porte d'acier basculait sous le souffle de puissants explosifs. La voie était libre pour les troupes de l'Empire.

_- Rappelez-vous les consignes : les officiers ennemis doivent êtres capturés vivants ! Pour la gloire de l'Empereur, en avant !_

Une sourde rumeur naquit alors que la centaine de Stormtroopers investissait la base. Partout, le combat faisait rage, des corps tombaient, certains rebelles, d'autres impériaux. Des batailles rangées eurent lieux, durant lesquelles le nombre de tirs laser atteignait celui effarant de plusieurs centaines à la seconde. Du coté ennemi, c'était la panique, la déroute, la confusion. Ils ne pouvaient aligner en si peu de temps un front uni qui aurait permis de retarder les troupes impériales. Aussi peu préparée que l'attaque avait pu être, elle prenait la forme d'une grande réussite pour le lieutenant Nyaris. Réussite qui allait lui permettre de caresser les plus doux espoirs...

**Chapitre 9. Fuite**

_- Réveillez-vous, Drek !_

La peur et la tension se lisaient sur son visage et dans sa voix. L'officier émergea lentement du néant dans lequel le tabassage en règle l'avait fait tomber. Trop lentement au goût d'Elna, qui ponctua son réveil de plusieurs paires de gifles, assez violentes.

_- Plus vite que ça, allez !  
- Que... que se passe-t-il ?_  
Son oeil s'ouvrait difficilement tandis que l'autre, rouge et boursouflé, ne lui permettait plus de voir.  
_- Ne posez pas de question et obéissez !_  
Il essaya de se lever mais son corps endolori le faisait trop souffrir. Chaque parcelle de son corps tirait vers le violacé et le moindre de ses muscles lançait dans son cerveau des ondes de pure souffrance.  
_- Je ne... peux pas... je suis... trop faible..._  
Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes le trahirent et il s'affaissa. Elna le rattrapa encore une fois.  
_- Soyez maudit, Drek !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Elna jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire et guetta le moindre bruit dans le couloir. Non, personne ne viendrait l'aider, maintenant. Elle ne devrait compter que sur elle-même, comme elle avait toujours fait. Seule. Seule depuis que son père les avait quitté, il y a bien longtemps... si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de son visage. Seule depuis que sa mère l'avait abandonné, rejoignant les anges dans un dernier sourire, quelques années plus tard. Toujours seule...  
Dans son affaiblissement et pendant qu'Elna le traînait à travers les couloirs, Drek crut percevoir les bribes d'une bataille qui se livrait en surface. Des cris lointains, des détonations sourdes. L'officier n'osait plus espérer que c'était son salut qui s'y jouait, quelques étages plus haut. Elna transpirait sang et eau pour soutenir l'officier mais elle ne ménagerait pas ses efforts avant d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Son attention se focalisa sur la petite navette qui les attendait, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. La navette qui les conduirait hors de la menace impériale, Drek et elle. Le salut...  
L'officier sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de sa geôlière. Elle était stressée, paniquée et les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour le traîner trahissaient son angoisse. Drek se fit un peu plus lourd, dans l'espoir qu'Elna finisse par ne plus pouvoir le porter. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

_- Vous voulez me compliquer la tâche, bien sûr...  
- Hé hé..._ souffla l'officier.  
_- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'atteindre mon but... jamais._

Elle redoubla d'efforts et pendant un instant, Drek se demanda d'où elle pouvait bien tirer ses forces. Le fait est qu'elle progressait plus vite, maintenant. Les couloirs éclairés succédèrent aux couloirs sombres, jusqu'à ce que l'officier sentisse sur ses joues un courant d'air frais. Ils débouchèrent dans un petit hangar où les attendait une petite navette biplace. Le toit du hangar était ouvert et on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles dans la voûte céleste, qui commençait à se teindre en rose. Le jour était proche, pensa Drek.

_- Un dernier effort..._ hurla Elna. _J'y suis !  
_Elle jeta le corps de l'officier sur la carlingue de la navette et jugea qu'elle aurait peut-être deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne les avait pas.  
_- Halte, rebelle ! Pas un geste !_  
Un stormtrooper isolé venait de débarquer dans le hangar par une autre porte. Il pointait son arme vers Elna et comptait bien en faire sa première prisonnière. Son armure blanchâtre reflétait la lueur des étoiles dans le ciel.  
_- Et si je bouge, vous allez me tirer dessus ?  
- Ne jouez surtout pas avec moi, salope de rebelle.  
- Peut-être que ça vous intéresserait de savoir qu'il est ici ?_  
Elle désigna Drek de son menton.  
_- Officier Drek, agent de l'Ubiqtorat. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venus, non ?_  
_- De... l'Ubiqtorat ?_ fit le stormtrooper, surpris.

A l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui... mais alors pour quoi ou pour qui ? Elna répondrait à cette question plus tard, si elle en avait le temps. Profitant que l'attention du soldat impérial soit focalisée sur le corps sans forces de Drek, elle dégaina son petit blaster et n'eut aucun mal à toucher le stormtrooper en pleine tête... du premier coup. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol comme une masse informe. Drek cria.

_- Non !_

Elna se mit à sourire lentement. C'était trop facile, décidément. Elle rengaina son blaster et fit monter l'officier dans la petite navette. D'une pression sur une touche, elle enclencha le préchauffage des moteurs. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait enfin en sécurité avec son prisonnier.

_- Vous n'avez... aucune... chance,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Il est trop tard, mon chou. En route !_

**Chapitre 10. Tentative d'enlèvement**

Aenelia fut littéralement abasourdie par la nouvelle.  
Son petit coeur s'emballa et ses beaux yeux se révulsèrent.  
Elle ne pu produire le moindre son tellement le choc avait été grand. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et artères. Elle bégaya :

_- Ce... ce n'est pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas ?_

Le visage de Vandithir se referma sur lui-même, grave et inflexible. En y regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait y déceler une note de tristesse. La nouvelle ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé indifférent, Drek était l'ami de tous.

_- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Enseigne ?_ dit-il sur un ton sévère.  
_- Non, Analyste. Mais cette nouvelle semble tellement irréelle... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver. Pas à Drek !_  
_- Et pourtant si. Moi même j'ai douté, quand le Superviseur m'a annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence._

Des tonnes de questions surgirent du cerveau de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle se força au calme et afficha avec grande peine une sérénité feinte.

_- Quand et comment un tel incident a-t-il pu se produire ? Les personnes qui sont au courant de la mission se comptent sur les doigts de la main, pourtant !_  
_- C'est arrivé il y a deux jours. Comment ? Drek a été vendu par son pilote, semblerait-il. Le plus troublant dans l'affaire, c'est que cette mission disposait du niveau maximal de sécurité. Le pilote était un homme en qui nous placions une confiance aveugle, recruté parmi les plus fidèles. Pour plus de précautions encore, la vérité a été cachée au pilote, il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une opération de routine. Il va falloir revoir toute notre sécurité et..._

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer par une nouvelle phrase, sans terminer celle qu'il venait d'entamer, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

_- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Renik a commencé son enquête, le pilote renégat possède sûrement d'autres complices au sein même de l'Ubiqtorat. Nous ne tarderons pas à démanteler toute cette gangrène.  
- Je l'espère de tout coeur,_ souffla Aenelia. _Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de l'officier Svar ? Sait-on seulement où ces terroristes l'ont emmené ?  
- Une mission est en cours pour sa délivrance, mais elle n'a pas été organisée par l'Oméga Force, sécurité oblige. Quelque chose me dit que nous sommes espionnés, en ce moment même..._

Aenelia lança une oeillade curieuse mais Vandithir resta de marbre.

_- Je ne puis vous en dire plus, Aenelia. Je vous ai déjà révélé plus qu'il ne le fallait. Sachez simplement que l'Empire ne laisse jamais tomber ses hommes. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Et je compte sur votre discrétion. Il en va de la vie de Drek._

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_- Entendu, Vandithir._

Ils se levèrent tous les deux de leur siège et se saluèrent. Sans plus attendre, Aenelia quitta le bureau de l'Assistant Varken et se dirigea vers le turbo élévateur. Elle avait terminé son service et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle chercher la solitude, afin de méditer sur cette triste nouvelle.

L'astre lumineux ne flamboyait plus dans le ciel. Vaincu, il s'apprêtait à rendre les armes devant la nuit... jusqu'au lendemain, aube d'une nouvelle bataille. Déjà, la ville étincelait de milles feux, crépitait de milles bruits. Tout était vie sur Coruscant, de la masse informe de la foule qui allait et venait partout, jusqu'aux créatures étranges qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie, loin sous la surface. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Coruscant était encore plus étrange et encore plus belle la nuit. La plus belle des perles de l'Empire.

Par chance, quand Aenelia sortit des locaux de l'Ubiqtorat, une navette des transports en commun venait d'arriver en gare. Elle monta à son bord, soulagée de ne pas avoir à attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant le passage de la suivante. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux autres passagers et alla s'asseoir dans le fond.  
Dans sa tête, les questions fourmillaient. Elle se souvenait de sa dernière rencontre avec l'officier, il y a de cela quelques jours, de son optimisme. Il ne s'était pas étalé sur les objectifs de sa mission, mais Drek lui avait confié qu'elle était de la plus haute importance pour l'Ubiqtorat et pour l'Empire.  
Une image éclata dans son esprit comme une bulle : celle de l'officier malmené et certainement torturé par ses ravisseurs. Une image insoutenable, Aenelia aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour éviter à l'officier ces souffrances terribles. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'enrageait au plus haut point.  
Elle se demanda quelques secondes comment les terroristes s'y prendraient pour lui soutirer les informations qu'ils désiraient. Il supporterait sans doute la douleur physique, et il connaissait lui-même toutes les subtilités de la torture mentale, après tous les interrogatoires qu'il avait mené dans sa carrière, il ne tomberait certainement pas dans ces pièges... mais alors, comment obtenir de Drek ce qu'on voulait ? Comment le faire parler ?  
En silence Aenelia médita sur cette question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son arrêt, situé dans la banlieue "chic" du Centre Impérial. En effet, sa famille était riche et elle était fille unique, il allait sans dire que ses parents la dorlotaient et prenaient soin d'elle, parfois même un peu trop à son goût...

A peine, eut-elle franchit le seuil de sa porte qu'elle entendit son ComLink biper. Ne pouvait-on donc pas lui ficher la paix ? Elle le détacha de sa ceinture pour le jeter au loin, mais après une rapide réflexion, y renonça. Ca pouvait être important. Elle lança un coup d'oeil rapide sur le message et sembla surprise de son contenu.

_- Daphné !_

Sans perdre de temps, Aenelia se dépêcha vers les garages, là où était stationné son véhicule. Pas question cette fois d'utiliser les transports en commun : l'école de danse était bien trop éloignée de chez elle. Le trajet se déroula sans incident. D'un pas certain, elle se dirigea vers la salle de danse. Combien de fois avait-elle parcouru ces longs couloirs pour venir chercher la fillette ? Daphné et Aenelia étaient très attachées l'une à l'autre. Toutes deux n'avaient ni petits frères, ni petites soeurs. Une vraie complicité les liait et Aenelia était très vite devenue la nounou idéale de la petite.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle s'assit silencieusement afin de ne pas déranger la troupe de danseuses qui établissaient une magnifique chorégraphie. Elle repéra immédiatement Daphné au milieu du petit groupe. Elle était vraiment ravissante et si mignonne dans son costume de danse.

_- Fin du cours, à demain les filles !_

La professeur rajouta à leur attention :

_- N'oubliez pas de répéter vos pas à la maison car demain, c'est la répétition générale pour le spectacle !_

Aenelia, même si elle aurait juré du contraire, n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux attentifs de la gamine. Elle n'eut même pas à l'appeler, immédiatement Daphné accouru pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_- Wééé... Aené !  
- Tu m'as manqué ma puce ! Alors, c'était chouette ce cours de danse ?  
- Vivi, pourquoi papa est pas là ? Il est pas rentré ?_ demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
_- Non, pas encore, je t'expliquerai..._ répondit Aenelia, après avoir remis l'enfant sur le sol.  
_- Je voudrais savoir où est papa, quand même, et ce qu'il fait…_  
_- Rassure-toi, il..._

Elle s'interrompit... une lumière, quelque part dans son cerveau, s'était mise à briller vivement, éclairant les coins sombres de ses pensées. Tout était devenu d'un coup si limpide, si évident. Aenelia se révolta intérieurement. Elle n'était pas digne de porter l'uniforme de l'Ubiqtorat. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

_- Y'a quoi, Aené, tu as l'air bizarre ?_ s'enquit une petite voix.  
_- Tout va bien, ma puce_, répondit-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

Elle porta les mains dans ses poches et les fouilla, cherchant fébrilement quelque chose. Après avoir mit ses habits sans dessus dessous, elle se résigna : elle devait certainement avoir oublié son ComLink en partant de chez elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le professeur de danse qui quittait la pièce.

_- Pardon, citoyenne... il y a un visiophone quelque part ?  
- Au fond du couloir, à droite !  
- Merci beaucoup !_

Daphné lui tira une de ses manches.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Viens avec moi, ma puce..._

Elle entraîna rapidement la petite avec elle et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.  
Aenelia fit face à l'appareil et tapota quelques codes d'identification. L'appareil émit quelques bruits des plus étranges, avant de joindre le numéro que la jeune fille avait demandé. Un visage apparut sur l'écran, fatigué.

_- Aenelia ?_ fit Vandithir, étonné.  
_- Van... je connais le point faible de l'officier Drek.  
- Je ne comprends pas ?  
- Il n'en parle que rarement, et encore le fait-il avec les personnes dont il a toute confiance. Sa fille. Si ces maudits rebelles sont au courant... Je suis avec sa fille, Daphné, au croisement de la 103° et de la 47°, niveau 52. Une école de danse. Vandithir !_  
_- Je vous envoie une escouade immédiatement_, rassura Vandithir. _Daphné est déjà en sécurité si elle est avec toi._

Un bruit.  
Dans le couloir.  
Aenelia portait déjà la main sur son étui à blaster, dissimulé sous les plis de son vêtement civil. Il n'y avait plus rien mais le silence du couloir était pesant, lourd de menaces. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Daphné, angoissée, chercha la main de la jeune fille.

_- Aenelia ?_ demanda une petite voix plaintive.  
_- Vandithir !_  
_- J'ai entendu, Aenelia ! Les renforts sont en route. Fais attention à toi !_

La communication s'éteignit dans un chuintement. Aenelia s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et lui sourit, tout en lui caressant ses longs cheveux. Sa voix est douce comme du miel.

_- Tout va bien, ma chérie.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Aené ?  
- Il y a des gens méchants qui en ont après nous, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Tout se passera bien si tu fais ce que je dis. Tu as confiance en moi ?  
- Oui,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je t'aime, ma puce. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.  
- C'est promis ?  
- C'est promis, Daphné._

Une ombre apparut au fond du couloir, et elle n'avait pas l'air bienveillante. De là où elle était, Aenelia apercevait le reflet froid et dur d'un blaster.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ lança-t-elle, menaçante.  
_- Des gens peu recommandables. Donnez-nous la petite, maintenant.  
- Vous êtes soit inconscient, soit fou pour souiller de votre présence le Centre Impérial.  
- Modérez vos paroles ou nous allons devenir très méchants._

Plusieurs silhouettes rejoignirent la première, toutes avec des armes, en bandoulière ou à la main. Leurs regards brillaient d'une lueur assassine.

_- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une vermine rebelle, qui plus est non humaine... _cracha-t-elle d'un ton hautain et méprisant.  
_- Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas le choix !_ continua la voix, agacée. _Donnez-nous la petite ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !_  
_- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, dans ce cas.  
- Dans ce cas... avec plaisir, femelle._

Des rayons paralysants plurent sur Aenelia et sa protégée. Mais les rebelles étaient trop loin pour que leurs tirs soient réellement efficaces. La jeune fille avait déjà dégainé et protégeait Daphné de son corps. Elle visa et tira plusieurs fois, rapidement. Au fond du couloir, plusieurs silhouettes tombèrent au sol en criant. Son arme n'était pas réglée sur le mode paralysant. Pas de pitié pour ces terroristes.

_- Reste bien derrière moi, chérie !_ cria Aenelia.

Les soldats rebelles avaient progressé dans le couloir et la situation devenait intenable. Les tirs se faisaient plus précis chaque seconde. La jeune fille décocha plusieurs tirs sur les néons qui s'éteignirent en série. Le couloir était maintenant plongé dans une semi pénombre. Elle ajusta quelques autres tirs au jugé, dont certains firent mouche. Elle entraîna la fillette rapidement vers un autre couloir qui leur faisait face.

_- Cours, Daphné, cours !_

Les rebelles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que leur proie s'échappait. Ils coururent à sa poursuite, bien décidés à ramener la fillette, même si c'était au péril de leur vie. Elna ne leur pardonnerait pas un échec, de toute façon.

_- Mince, un cul de sac !_ s'écria Aenelia.  
_- C'est notre salle de maquillage qui donne sur la scène !  
- Ou ça, Daphné ?_

La petite désigna du doigt une porte sur la gauche.

_- Alors, on y va !_

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce remplie de miroirs et d'outils de maquillage. C'est là que Daphné et ses copines se maquillaient avant de donner une représentation. Au fond de la pièce, un petit couloir donnait sur les coulisses de la scène. Aenelia referma la porte derrière elle, qu'elle barricada avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cela n'arrêterait pas longtemps des hommes déterminés, mais leur accorderait un peu de temps.

_- Qui c'est, Aené, les méchants messieurs ?_

La jeune femme venait de pousser un meuble imposant contre la porte. Elle ne se serait pas crûe pouvoir faire un tel effort, mais pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, Aenelia aurait fait bien plus encore.

_- C'est..._ haleta-t-elle... _des gens qui n'aiment pas l'Empire et qui veulent faire du mal à notre Empereur... et à tous les gens qui sont avec lui._  
_- Mais ça existe, des gens comme ça ?  
- Oh oui, chérie... malheureusement.  
- Pourquoi les soldats y les arrêtent pas ?  
- Parce que les vilains hommes se cachent très bien, ils ont peur de l'Empereur._  
_- C'est eux qui font exploser les bombes, comme on voit sur l'Holovision ?  
- Oui, ma puce.  
- J'aimerais que l'Empereur les punissent tous !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie. Il s'en occupe, _répondit Aenelia en souriant.

Des coups sourds retentirent, suivis de jurons. Derrière la porte, les rebelles commencèrent à mitrailler la porte de lasers, affaiblissant la porte et ce qui la bloquait, pour mieux l'enfoncer. Une voix forte se fit entendre.

_- Femelle, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !_

Aenelia se tourna vers sa protégée.

_- N'écoute pas ce que dit le monsieur. Il ne nous arrivera rien._

Daphné hocha la tête faiblement.

_- Il faut y aller, maintenant._

Elle donna sa main à la petite et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce par le petit couloir. La porte n'allait pas tarder à céder, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Après plusieurs mètres dans un corridor pas plus éclairé qu'un estomac de Sarlaac, ils débouchèrent sur la scène. C'était un large espace d'une dizaine de mètres de longueur sur la moitié de large, estima Aenelia. Lustré et ciré, le parquet de bois reflétait milles lumières.

_- Attention Daphné !_

Elle se jeta sur la petite et la coucha au sol. Un tir paralysant explosa non loin d'elle. Aenelia roula avec la petite jusqu'au bord de la scène et se réfugia dans la fosse aux musiciens. La situation n'était pas très brillante s'ils n'arrivaient pas très vite à quitter la salle. La jeune fille osa un regard vers le haut de la salle. Comme un théâtre des temps anciens, la salle s'organisait en hauteur et en hémicycle autour de la scène. Des petites silhouettes s'agitaient devant la grande porte centrale à doubles battants. Décidément, ces maudits terroristes étaient partout !

_- Daphné, j'ai besoin de toi..._

La petite était tremblante de peur, la tête contre la poitrine d'Aenelia, la serrant très fort contre elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, cependant.

_- Sais-tu s'il y a une autre sortie ?_

Les yeux de Daphné clignèrent à plusieurs reprises, sous la réflexion.

_- La prof de danse, elle passe toujours par derrière, mais je sais pas où.  
- Par derrière ?_ demanda Aenelia, intéressée.

La petite fille fit un signe du menton, désignant une porte étroite à l'extrémité de la scène. Aenelia ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

_- Merci ma puce._  
Pour accéder à cette maudite porte, il fallait se mettre à découvert. La jeune femme grimaça de colère. Est-ce qu'elle ferait courir ce risque à la petite ?

_- Daphné, il va falloir être une grande fille. Quand je te le dirais, tu courras vers la porte, tu l'ouvriras et tu m'attendras derrière. Il ne t'arrivera rien, tu me fais toujours confiance ?_  
_- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Empêcher les vilains messieurs de nous tirer dessus._

Daphné était pâle et lança un faible sourire à l'attention d'Aenelia. Les silhouettes menaçantes s'étaient postées en hauteur, guettant le moindre signe. Des bruits rapprochés provenaient de la petite salle de maquillage qu'ils venaient de quitter. Quoi qu'ils voulussent faire, il fallait qu'ils le fassent vite, à présent. Aenelia porta la petite fille et la posa sur le bord de la scène.

_- Vas-y, Daphné, cours, cours !_

Dans la seconde, elle pointa son blaster vers les formes, dissimulées derrière les rangées. Elle fit feu rapidement et régulièrement pour obliger les rebelles à rester cachés. Ses tirs n'atteignirent aucun ennemi mais leur précision empêcha toute riposte. Elle avait bien pensé à viser les lustres, pour plonger la salle dans la pénombre, mais il y en avait malheureusement un peu trop. Quand elle tourna la tête vers Daphné, celle-ci avait disparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aenelia se sentit rassurée. Elle jeta un oeil rapide sur son bracelet-montre : déjà dix minutes qu'elle avait contacté Vandithir, que faisait-il ?

_- Aené !  
_  
Derrière la porte, la petite silhouette s'inquiétait. Passé la surprise, les rebelles reprenaient confiance en eux et osaient à leur tour riposter. Des bruits de pas dans le petit couloir, derrière la scène. La situation se compliquait de seconde en seconde.

_- Ne bouge pas, chérie, j'arrive !_

Elle lança encore une dernière salve sur les fauteuils situés en hauteur. Puis elle sauta d'elle-même sur la scène en bois, avant de tenter un sprint vers la porte ouverte où Daphné l'attendait. Ca passait ou ça cassait, maintenant...  
La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte quand un tir savamment ajusté la toucha au mollet gauche. Ce n'était pas un tir paralysant. Aenelia hurla de douleur et dans le même temps, Daphné aussi. Elle acheva sa course sur le ventre, sans pouvoir se mettre à l'abri derrière cette maudite porte qui la narguait, à moins d'un mètre de là. A peine un mètre. Incroyable comme un petit mètre pouvait changer le cours des choses.

_- Aené ! Aené !_ pleura la petite fille.

Du sang coulait le long de sa blessure mal cautérisée. La douleur faisait vaciller la jeune fille. Pendant quelques secondes, un voile blanc lui tomba sur les yeux et elle ne pu rien faire, même pas penser. Quand elle recouvra ses esprits, même pas une ou deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit Daphné qui pleurait, des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, venant du couloir et une salve de lasers qui crépitaient autour d'elle, faisant cramer le beau plancher. Ces rebelles étaient décidément de piètres tireurs. Cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Et puis, elle n'allait pas abandonner sa petite Daphné maintenant. Pas tant qu'il lui restait un soupçon d'énergie. Elle se força à ramper sur le parquet, oubliant la douleur et se concentrant sur l'image de sa protégée. Daphné criait pour l'encourager.  
Quand un deuxième tir la toucha au bras. Il fallait que ça arrive. Ces bâtards continuaient à lui tirer dessus, malgré qu'elle ne soit plus une menace pour eux. Aenelia hurla à nouveau, et dans ce cri déchirant, un début de panique. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder sa nouvelle plaie au bras. Le laser avait cautérisé la blessure, mais pas pour longtemps. Déjà, des gouttes de sang perlaient autour de la plaie. Aenelia ne sentait plus son bras et sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyr. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à se refermer sur elle-même, à s'évanouir pour oublier la souffrance. Mais ce n'était qu'une fuite dictée par son corps, non par son esprit. Mais c'était tellement plus facile. Ne plus penser à rien, s'envoler, partir, sombrer dans l'abîme noir et profond de l'inconscience. Oublier tout, oublier Drek... son visage s'imprima dans son cerveau, aussi nettement qu'une photographie. Drek... non, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Il comptait sur elle, en ce moment. Elle avait des choses à faire, et elle les ferait. Pour l'officier Drek. Elle eut un sursaut d'énergie. Ses yeux qui s'étaient refermés s'ouvrirent avec une force bestiale, fixant la porte et la sécurité qu'elle trouverait derrière. Lentement, en s'aidant de son bras et de sa jambe encore valide, elle progressa jusqu'à l'entrebâillement de la porte, laissant derrière elle une coulée de sang. Elle y était presque. Elle poussa un grognement indistinct et mit le haut de son corps à l'abri. Avec l'aide de Daphné, elle passa bientôt ses jambes aussi. Les rebelles, désabusés, venaient de cesser de tirer, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour la rater.

_- Aené, Aené, tu es blessée !  
- C'est... pas grave... je m'en sortirais_, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
_- Tu as plein de sang partout,_ pleurnicha Daphné.  
_- Ma puce... essaye de... fermer la porte… à clef.  
- Oui, oui !_

Rassemblant ses forces éparses, Aenelia se mit dos contre le mur. La douleur était revenue, en fait elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. Une douleur atroce chaque fois que les muscles de la jeune fille tremblaient, chaque fois qu'involontairement, son corps sursautait.

_- C'est fait Aené... on fait quoi maintenant ?  
- La voix de la petite fille était frêle et paniquée.  
- Ma puce..._

Aenelia se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour la petite, désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus se mouvoir et le moindre mot lui arrachait une onde de pure souffrance. Avant de ne plus pouvoir rien faire, il fallait qu'elle conseille Daphné.

_- Il faut que tu ailles te cacher... tu sais ? Comme quand tu t'amuses avec tes copines. Il faut que tu te caches bien, très bien, pour que personne ne te trouve. Imagine-toi que c'est un jeu... tu peux faire ça pour moi ?  
- Je veux pas te quitter !  
- Daphné, les méchants hommes ne me feront rien si tu te caches bien. Je compte sur toi, n'est ce pas ? Je peux compter sur toi ?_

La fillette hocha la tête, malheureuse et prête à fondre en larmes.

_- Aenelia, je veux pas que les méchants te fassent du mal...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie._

Elle la regarda tendrement et lui caressa le menton. Ce geste lui arracha un nouveau cri, qu'elle étouffa par défi et par fierté. Ses yeux clignèrent de douleur.

_- Daphné... il faut que tu prennes ça._  
Elle fit suivre le regard de la petite jusqu'à son blaster.  
_- Je peux pas !_ paniqua la petite fille.  
_- Prends cette arme, je sais que tu peux t'en servir. Fais-moi plaisir._

Des deux mains tremblantes, Daphné ramassa la petite arme. Elle n'était pas bien lourde et n'importe qui aurait pu la manier avec facilité. Qui plus est, la petite fille avait déjà reçu des cours théoriques d'armement pendant ses premières années de jeunesses impériales.

_- Et maintenant, va !  
- Je t'aime, Aené !  
- Moi aussi..._

Aenelia ferma les yeux pour inciter la petite à partir. Après quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna en pleurant, à la recherche d'une cachette. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit d'elle : elle avait disparu. Aenelia avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir n'était plus interrompu que par ses halètements de douleur...

La porte vola en éclat.  
Un grand extra-terrestre baraqué… un Trandoshan ?... s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il avait de larges épaules et des yeux noirs qui brillaient comme la mort. C'est tout ce qu'Aenelia pu remarquer tellement elle avait mal. L'humanoïde s'agenouilla.

_- Où est la petite ?  
- Vous... ne la trouverez... jamais._  
_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une femelle de ton espèce. Parle !  
- Diantre... quelle... galanterie_, se força-t-elle à parler._  
- Très bien._

Il plongea son doigt dans la plaie ensanglantée. Aenelia hurla.

_- Tu as mal ? Parle et tout s'arrête !_

La douleur était inimaginable. Tout simplement au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à présent. Ses poumons explosèrent sous le hurlement, qui continua bien après que le rebelle ait retiré son doigt de la blessure. Aenelia versa des larmes de souffrance... de souffrance et de haine.

_- Vive... l'Empire ! Vous mourrez... tous !_

Elle lui cracha sur le visage, c'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était à bout de force et de toute façon, elle allait bientôt mourir. Autant que ce soit dans l'honneur. Devant un tel affront, le rebelle lui décocha un formidable coup de poing au niveau du menton. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle cracha du sang.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, femelle._

Il leva son arme et la pointa sur la tempe d'Aenelia, à demi inconsciente...

_- Adieu !_

Les murs du couloir résonnèrent d'une funeste déflagration...

Bientôt, d'autres déflagrations se firent entendre. Mais elles n'étaient pas rebelles. De nombreux corps ennemis tombèrent avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient sous le feu des Forces Impériales de l'Ubiqtorat. Les prenant à revers, avec précision et efficacité, ils nettoyèrent la vermine terroriste aussi facilement qu'un nid de rats. Il n'y eut aucun survivant et aucun rebelle ne réussit à prendre la fuite. A la tête de l'escouade impériale, Vandithir. Son regard fouilla les nombreux cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, cherchant une silhouette particulière, sans la trouver. Sur le coté de la scène, une porte était défoncée. Vandithir fit signe à deux des soldats, leur ordonnant de le suivre. Il s'approcha des restes de la porte avec une terrible appréhension. L'air empestait la chair brûlée. Vandithir n'était pas un combattant, loin de la, et cette odeur lui répugnait au plus haut point. Il faisait de terribles efforts pour maîtriser son haut-le-coeur. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il enjamba les débris, prenant garde de ne pas se blesser. Les deux soldats le suivirent rapidement. Dans la pénombre, Vandithir distingua une silhouette sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait plus, la mort venait de prendre son dû. Le soldat derrière l'analyste alluma une puissante lampe qu'il pointa sur le couloir, éclairant le terrible drame.

Le corps était celui d'un rebelle humanoïde à la forte carrure. Près du corps, Aenelia, sérieusement blessée, déployait ses ultimes forces pour rester consciente. Elle souriait faiblement mais ne regardait pas Vandithir. Elle regardait une petite fille, à quelques mètres d'elle. Une petite fille courageuse qui tenait dans ses petites mains une arme, encore chaude. Daphné fixait l'arme, incrédule, effrayée. La scène se figea. Elle sembla durer une éternité. Personne n'osait bouger, tout le monde semblait paralysé. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux secondes, après quoi, Vandithir hurla sa joie.

_- Aenelia !_

Comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc, la petite Daphné lâcha l'arme qui venait de donner la mort au rebelle et se précipita vers Aenelia. Elle la prit dans ses petits bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Aenelia ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer aussi. Même Vandithir trouva la scène touchante, n'osant intervenir. Aujourd'hui, Daphné avait failli perdre sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Et cet amour, elle venait de le prouver. Même si pour cela, elle avait donné la mort à un être. Même si pour cela, elle avait sacrifié une partie de son innocence...

**Chapitre 11. Capture**

Friner était en poste sur le stardestroyer depuis maintenant onze ans. La charge de commandant lui était nouvelle, car il avait stagné au grade de capitaine bien trop longtemps. Friner, obstiné et patient, avait toujours gardé l'espoir d'être promu par son ancien commandant : Gerfin. Mais le temps passait et il se rendait compte que Gerfin ne nourrissait à son égard que froideur et dédain. Un jour cependant, la donne avait changé suite à une affaire compromettante avec une certaine cadette... Aenelia Solaris. Gerfin avait été prié de prendre sa retraite plus tôt que prévu, Friner était devenu le nouveau commandant et Aenelia avait brûlé les étapes pour enfin devenir son capitaine, non sans quelques mérites, avant de le quitter pour les Renseignements Impériaux.

C'était un poste dont il tirait sa plus grande fierté. Il avait vécu quelques batailles et de nombreuses échauffourées avec les forces dissidentes. Et son expérience n'avait fait que grandir avec le temps. Quand on le prévint qu'un message codé de la plus haute importance était parvenu à l'Errinic, il ne perdit pas une seconde.

« **SEGP10-03-2003 ; ICON ; 04:56BMUT ; 00.40RMUT**  
Mission compromise. Abandonnez toute activité. Navette rebelle quitte l'atmosphère.  
Secteur Y-21. Priorité absolue pour sa capture. Faites vite. Bonne chance. Trans/E.E. »

_- Arrêtez immédiatement toutes les manoeuvres de l'Errinic !_ ordonna le commandant d'une voix puissante.  
Le message fut répercuté dans les secondes.  
_- Nous avons encore un transport en approche, Commandant._  
_- Déroutez-le, alors, vite !  
- A vos ordres...  
- Moteurs à pleine puissance, cap vers le secteur Y-21,_ continua-t-il. _Message à tous les canonniers : ordre de n'ouvrir le feu sous aucun prétexte. Je veux cette navette intacte. Message à l'équipe de coordination des faisceaux tracteurs : ordre de capturer toute navette en partance de Tatooine. Activez tous vos faisceaux car elle ne doit pas nous échapper, vous en répondriez de vos vies._  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix en contrebas de la passerelle s'éleva.  
_- Commandant ! Nous survolons le secteur..._

Frappée de plein fouet par les faisceaux d'or des deux soleils jumeaux, Tatooine miroitait comme un troisième astre. La luminosité de la planète se trouvait accentuée par la réverbération des rayons solaires sur le sable des plaines désertiques. Un jaune d'un vif insoutenable agressait les présomptueux qui osaient porter leur regard sur sa flamboyante parure. Il n'était pas rare que les humains, aux yeux plus chétifs que les autres espèces, s'équipent de lunettes de protection pour l'admirer depuis l'espace. Tatooine était décidément une planète inhospitalière.  
Un point émergea lentement du décor, infime grain de poussière.  
Le point devint graduellement une tâche, la tâche une forme, la forme une silhouette et la silhouette celle d'une minuscule navette. Dédaignant répondre aux appels impériaux qui lui sommaient de s'identifier et de se plier aux règles de la circulation orbitale, la navette fonçait tête baissée vers l'immensité de l'espace. La liberté était proche, toute proche.  
Mais tout espoir disparut quand les étoiles furent masquées par l'ombre imposante d'un destroyer impérial en attente d'acquisition de cible. David contre Goliath. Mais qu'aurait pu faire David contre ce monstre de technologie et d'acier ? Un monstre froid et dénué de pitié, indestructible et impitoyable. Un jouet sans âme et sans remords, manipulé par des êtres également sans remords. Des êtres qui étaient décidés à imposer la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie, même par la force, décidés à éliminer le terrorisme aveugle jusqu'au dernier de ses retranchements. Bref, la navette pilotée par Elna n'avait aucune chance.  
Le destroyer, qui avait une marge d'avance, vint se placer directement sur la trajectoire de la navette, dont la fenêtre de manoeuvre était amoindrie par la sortie atmosphérique. Il projeta simultanément la totalité de ses faisceaux tracteurs sur sa proie, car il n'était pas question qu'elle lui échappe. Le poisson était ferré, il fallait le ramener dans l'épuisette du pêcheur, maintenant. Lentement et sûrement. Il eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, déclenchant ses moteurs à intervalles irréguliers et soutenus, il n'avait pas une chance sur mille de se défaire des grappins magnétiques qui l'entraînaient vers son destin.

L'officier Drek souriait.  
Elna était décomposée mais furieuse.  
_- C'est... fini pour vous... Elna... _souffla-t-il.  
_- Non... non, NON ! _  
Elle avait hurlé ce dernier mot avec une telle haine que l'officier prit peur.  
_- Je vous tuerais avant, Drek !  
- Vous ne le ferez pas. Je suis... votre monnaie d'échange, en quelque sorte. Moi contre votre vie. C'est un marché... raisonnable, somme toute._  
Elna cracha plusieurs insultes dans une langue que l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat ne compris pas de suite. Une sorte de vieux langage Corellien, qui amenait des informations précieuses sur l'origine de la belle mais... vénéneuse terroriste.

Sur l'Errinic...  
_- Faisceaux en mode acquisition..._  
La voix, celle d'un jeune aspirant en stage, claironna :  
_- Faisceaux activés ! Ordinateur en mode automatique. Arrimage dans deux minutes et vingt secondes, hangar B4. Commandant ?  
- Parfait._  
Le front du Commandant se dérida tandis qu'un léger sourire naquit sur son visage.  
_- Essayez de prendre contact avec la navette.  
- A vos ordres._  
Un autre aspirant, la marine en était remplie, tapota sur un écran tactile.  
_- Navette rebelle, navette rebelle, ici le destroyer impérial Errinic !_  
Un long grésillement s'ensuivit, qui n'était pas bon signe. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le commandant lui-même qui prit la parole.  
_- Navette rebelle, je sais pertinemment que vous nous entendez, ici le commandant Friner !_  
Il laissa quelques secondes filer.  
_- Vous avez à votre bord quelqu'un que nous tenons à récupérer. Ne lui faites aucun mal et nous vous accorderons la vie, ainsi qu'un traitement compatissant, pour peu que vous vous soumettiez à l'Ordre Nouveau. Je répète : ne touchez pas à l'officier Drek Svar !_  
Un court grésillement, de meilleure augure.  
_- Ici Elna, des forces libres de la Rébellion. Je vois que vous avez les cartes en main.  
- Parlez, Elna.  
- Je veux votre promesse d'homme qu'il ne me sera fait aucun mal si j'accède à votre requête. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterais pas à m'emparer de la vie de votre officier, et de la mienne dans le même temps. La mort ne me fait pas peur, la souffrance, oui. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_  
Le commandant accentua son sourire.  
_- Parfaitement, Elna. Vous avez ma parole d'homme. Préparez vous à l'arrimage, débarrassez-vous de vos armes et n'opposez aucune résistance. Bien reçu ?  
- Ai-je le choix, Commandant ?_  
Ce dernier jugea bon de couper la transmission. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner et il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec une terroriste. De plus, il doutait vraiment qu'un traitement de faveur lui soit accordé, même s'il appuyait lui-même dans ce sens. L'Empire ne ferait de toute façon aucun cas de son opinion.  
_- Arrimage dans une minute et quinze secondes._

La navette était redevenue un grain de poussière en comparaison avec la masse énorme du destroyer. La bouche grande ouverte, ce dernier s'apprêtait à avaler le frêle esquif.  
Une explosion.  
Plusieurs explosions.

A quelques lieues, une petite flotte de vaisseaux rebelles venait d'apparaître.  
Immédiatement et simultanément, plusieurs torpilles avaient été tirées en direction du destroyer impérial. Certaines heurtèrent son bouclier principal, d'autres furent même détruites en vol par le système de contre missiles. Mais quelques unes arrivèrent là où elles étaient programmées pour arriver. La première explosa précisément entre la navette rebelle et le destroyer. Les suivantes s'abattirent sur le bouclier, juste en dessous des émetteurs de faisceaux tracteurs. Pendant une seconde, peut-être moins, leur efficacité fut réduite de moitié, certains faisceaux perdirent même leur cible, aveugles.  
Elna réagit instantanément. Elle ne se demanda ni pourquoi ni comment, ce genre de questions ne viendrait qu'après. Bien après. Sa main abattit le levier de puissance, instinctivement, tandis qu'avec l'autre main, elle empoignait fermement les commandes de la navette, qui hurlaient et tremblaient sous la vitesse et la pression. Quand l'ombre du destroyer quitta enfin son champ de vision, elle sourit intérieurement. Moteurs à plein régime, Elna fixa son cap vers le salut, vers ses frères et ses soeurs d'arme.

**Chapitre 12. Engagement de la bataille**

A bord du destroyer impérial, la confusion fut totale pendant quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes. Des ordres lancés fermement rétablirent la situation et une discipline de fer reprit possession du navire. Tout ce qui devait être effectué rapidement fut effectué, au millième de seconde, dans la précision la plus absolue. C'est vrai, le commandant et ses hommes venaient de pêcher par orgueil. L'effet tunnel s'était emparé de chacun d'eux et l'attention focalisée sur la petite navette rebelle, personne n'avait réagit à temps, c'est à dire immédiatement après la sortie en hyperespace de la flottille rebelle.  
Mais c'était du passé, dorénavant.

_- Tous les canonniers à leur poste !  
- Boucliers à 99,8 , commandant ! (_il était communément admis que la puissance énergétique d'un champs ne pouvait mathématiquement atteindre les 100, une partie infime de l'énérgie se dissipant malheureusement dans les nombreux relais et circuits_)  
- Faites décoller tous les escadrons de chasseurs Tie !  
- En avant lente vers la formation ennemie, intensifiez les boucliers avant !  
- Générateurs d'énergie au maximum !  
- Prenez contact avec les garnisons de Tatooine, qu'elles nous fassent parvenir leurs escadrons de défense immédiatement !  
- Les senseurs détectent quatre vaisseaux dont deux lourds, ces derniers viennent de larguer leurs chasseurs._  
Friner serra les dents.  
_- Que l'Empereur nous vienne en aide !_

Au loin, quatre vaisseaux rebelles, deux corvettes corelliennes et deux croiseurs calamaris, faisaient face au puissant destroyer impérial. Conscients de leur supériorité numérique, les rebelles faisaient front avec une arrogance toute visible. Les uns après les autres, prenant leur temps, ils enclenchèrent les boucliers des différents vaisseaux.

Un message laconique parvint à l'Errinic :  
_- Rendez-vous, maintenant. Abaissez vos boucliers et laissez-vous aborder !_  
Friner eut envie de lancer à ces sales rebelles quelques insultes bien nourries, mais il n'en fit rien. Gardant son calme, il répondit froidement et avec une pointe de dérision :  
_- Vos renforts arrivent rapidement, j'espère ? Vous n'avez pas la prétention quand même d'attaquer un stardestroyer armé jusqu'aux dents ? Oui ? Bon, je serais magnanime aujourd'hui : je vous laisserais filer. Bien évidemment, nous ne voulons qu'une chose et nous l'aurons._  
_- L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est et restera avec nous, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. Bien. Je constate que les Impériaux ont toujours la tête aussi dure. Ils ne voient pas arriver la défaite quand ils devraient la voir. Préparez-vous à mourir, maintenant !_  
_- Aucun sens de l'humour, décidément, ces terroristes._  
Une vague discrète de rire passa sur la passerelle inférieure, située en contrebas et de chaque cotés de la passerelle du commandant.  
_- Combien de temps avant le contact ? Les garnisons ont-elles répondu ?  
- A l'instant, commandant. L'Errinic sera à portée de tir dans trois minutes. Toutes les garnisons ont répondu. Leurs escadrons sont en route. Il faudra compter dix minutes pour la garnison la plus proche, Mos Esley et une vingtaine de minutes pour les garnisons situées de l'autre coté de Tatooine.  
- Merci, lieutenant. Nous allons leur montrer ce que nous valons !  
- Les chasseurs rebelles sont en approche, commandant.  
- Envoyez nos escadrons de Tie à leur rencontre.  
- Commandant... ils sont en infériorité numérique, qu'espérez vous qu'ils accomplissent ?  
- Je le sais très bien, lieutenant ! La question n'est pas là, la question est : combien de temps pourront-ils tenir avant que nous recevions les renforts planétaires ?  
- Mmm...  
- L'Errinic aura déjà fort à faire quand les deux croiseurs calamaris lui tomberont dessus, dans quelques minutes. Il faut absolument éviter que nos boucliers se fassent harceler si tôt par cette racaille de chasseurs rebelles ! Mais je comprends votre hésitation, beaucoup de nos pilotes y resteront. Si ça peut vous rassurer, faites approcher l'Errinic en lisière du combat et épaulez nos chasseurs de quelques tirs savamment ajustés.  
- Merci, commandant._

_- Annoncez clairement à chaque pilote mes consignes. Pas de risques inutiles, le nombre d'appareils rebelles détruits m'importe peu, ce n'est pas le facteur de la victoire. Qu'ils poussent leurs chasseurs à fond et jouent avec leurs adversaires. Plus longtemps ils tiendront, meilleures seront les chances de l'Errinic._

_- Bien._

Les six escadrons appartenant à l'Errinic, quatre composés de simples chasseurs Tie et deux composés des touts nouveaux chasseurs Tie Interceptor, soixante-douze appareils flambants neuf au total, s'éloignèrent rapidement. Ils avaient reçu pour consigne de se rendre en avant de la vague d'assaut des chasseurs ennemis, avec pour espoir de les retenir le plus de temps possible et de les empêcher d'harceler le destroyer Impérial. Les chasseurs Tie étaient connus à travers la galaxie pour leur fragilité et leur faible puissance de tir. Les chasseurs Interceptor quant à eux, de fabrication plus récente, pouvaient se targuer de valoir, voir d'être supérieurs aux meilleurs chasseurs rebelles. Mais les six escadrons réunis en une seule et même masse d'attaque représentaient une menace à prendre au sérieux. Les rebelles avaient dépêché la majorité de leurs ailes X et A, deux cents chasseurs au total, pour réduire les rangs de chasseurs impériaux.  
Les deux imposants croiseurs calamari, accompagnés d'une corvette, s'étaient mis en branle, droit sur le destroyer, avec pour intention de le réduire en miettes. Seule la dernière corvette corellienne restait en retrait, observant la scène avec intérêt.

_- Pourquoi reste-t-elle en retrait ?_ questionna un jeune lieutenant.  
Le commandant Friner expliqua d'une voix grave.  
_- Parce que l'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est à son bord et qu'ils l'estiment trop précieux pour engager le vaisseau dans la bataille. Voilà la vraie raison._

Desnea, le jeune commandant de la flottille rebelle, avait outrepassé ses ordres, qui consistaient à récupérer Elna et son prisonnier. Conscient de la supériorité numérique de ses forces, il avait pêché par orgueil, ordonnant contre l'avis de ses subordonnés l'attaque du destroyer impérial. Il espérait beaucoup de cette attaque : la destruction de l'Errinic, une gifle pour l'Empire et par-là même, son nom dans une page d'histoire, qui sait ? Bon gré, mal gré, les vaisseaux de l'Alliance se dirigeaient à pleine puissance vers le fier destroyer de l'Empire.

_- Desnea, vous êtes fous !_  
La voix était fatiguée, mais la fatigue ne pouvait masquer sa fraîcheur et sa beauté.  
_- Elna, laissez-moi faire ce que je dois faire !  
- Mais vous risquez gros, commandant_, souffla une voix exaspérée. _Cette bataille n'était pas prévue. Pourquoi ne pas vous cantonner aux ordres, mon Dieu !  
- J'ai aujourd'hui une chance de marquer un point face aux impériaux, et je vais saisir cette chance, Elna. C'est ainsi que nous gagnerons la guerre et pas en nous enfuyant lâchement chaque fois que nous repérons une trace de ces maudits !  
- Il y aura d'autres occasions, Desnea !  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est aujourd'hui ! Votre mission est achevée, vous l'avez mené avec succès. Laissez-moi maintenant mener la mienne ! Vous resterez en retrait de la bataille, puisque vous avez peur, ne vous inquiétez pas._  
La communication se coupa.  
Un officier vint à sa rencontre.  
_- Le destroyer sera à portée de tir dans quelques minutes. Vos ordres ?  
- Détachez nos escadrilles d'ailes X en avant. Qu'ils se dirigent vers le destroyer immédiatement. Faites-les suivre de la seconde corvette corellienne. Le facteur de la victoire, c'est le temps. Nous sommes en zone impériale, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'y rester trop longtemps. Dépêchons-nous d'apprendre à l'Errinic les bonnes manières !  
- A vos ordres.  
- Portez la puissance de nos moteurs à son maximum. Dérivez la moitié de l'énergie des boucliers vers les armes. Exécution ! _

Le combat entre les chasseurs venait de débuter, en amont du destroyer. Des myriades d'étincelles naissaient dans le vide de l'espace pour mourir aussi soudainement. On aurait dit un gigantesque feu d'artifices. Les premiers rapports faisaient état, comme Friner l'envisageait, d'une grosse infériorité numérique pour l'Empire, presque du trois contre un. Et l'infériorité numérique des chasseurs Tie présageait d'un grave handicap. Non content d'être moins nombreux, il fallait se rendre compte à l'évidence qu'ils étaient aussi moins efficaces, car moins armés et moins solides. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas leurs égaux quant à la vitesse pure. Et c'est sur ce dernier point que le commandant espérait jouer. Il fallait absolument que les pilotes arrachent les tripes de leurs appareils, s'ils voulaient survivre assez longtemps pour donner une chance à l'Errinic.

En lisière du combat, le destroyer faisait feu de tous ses canons pour assister le combat à mort que se livraient les chasseurs de l'Empire et ceux de l'Alliance. Peu de ses tirs atteignaient réellement leurs buts, malgré les réflexes des officiers opérateurs, couplés aux servomoteurs des canons qui les anticipaient. La vitesse des engins rebelles était trop grande, et leurs manoeuvres trop imprévisibles. Cependant, la présence du mastodonte d'acier à leurs cotés renforçait la détermination et la foi des pilotes impériaux. A l'inverse, cette présence pesait dans le coeur des rebelles, qui n'osaient pas s'approcher de trop près. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, le destroyer ne pouvait empêcher l'inévitable de se produire...

_- Commandant, nos chasseurs Tie sont proches de l'annihilation totale.  
- Je sais.  
- Aussi nombreux soient les chasseurs rebelles détruits, il semblerait malheureusement qu'il y en ait toujours autant. Cette vermine...  
- Faites replier les survivants vers la protection de l'Errinic.  
- Très bien, _lâcha une voix triste._  
- Préparons nous pour le choc frontal, qui ne devrait tarder, maintenant.  
- Commandant, les premiers escadrons planétaires arrivent !  
- Ah ! Qu'ils viennent en renfort des derniers chasseurs Tie, qui ne manqueront pas d'être pourchassés par ces misérables rebelles. Bonne nouvelle, assurément !_

Les ailes X fonçaient dans le vide de l'espace, pourchassant et traquant les derniers impériaux et leurs frêles chasseurs. Tout à l'ivresse de leur bataille âprement gagnée, ils ne virent pas les premiers moucherons d'acier sortirent de l'atmosphère de Tatooine. Quand ils les aperçurent enfin, il était trop tard pour se replier sans pertes. Ils firent front, conscients que la maîtrise de la situation leur échappait à chaque seconde qui passait. Et la proximité de l'Errinic était bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter : de plus en plus de chasseurs rebelles se faisaient toucher par ses tirs impitoyables. Mais bientôt, les premiers tirs des croiseurs calamaris vinrent rétablir la situation, et les chasseurs rebelles redoublèrent d'ardeur et d'énergie.

Les premières salves de turbo lasers s'échangeaient entre le destroyer impérial Errinic et ses ennemis, deux croiseurs calamari armés jusqu'aux dents et bien décidés à remporter la victoire. Ils se trouvaient légèrement en delà de leur proie et leurs premiers tirs rencontrèrent l'écran de protection avant du destroyer, qui avait été augmenté et renforcé pour l'occasion. Ainsi, l'Errinic aurait pu tenir assez longtemps avant que ses boucliers ne cèdent et laissent passer les faisceaux destructeurs, mais ses assaillants ne lui donnèrent pas ce plaisir. Conservant la distance qui les séparait de l'imposant destroyer impérial, ils entamèrent une manoeuvre d'encerclement, glissant vers les flancs de l'Errinic et l'obligeant à réajuster la puissance de ses boucliers, les affaiblissant par la même occasion.

_- Energie des boucliers transférée sur les flancs de l'Errinic !  
- Etat des boucliers ?_ s'enquit Friner.  
_- 67 pour le flanc droit et 72 pour le flanc gauche.  
- Dérivez deux tiers de l'énergie des moteurs vers les boucliers.  
- Mais, commandant... !_ lança son second, stupéfait. _Si nous faisions cela, nous serons gravement handicapé quand nous devrons..._  
- _... fuir ? _intervint sévèrement le commandant. _Rayez ce mot de votre vocabulaire, lieutenant. C'est un mot qui n'a aucune signification dans le jargon impérial. Nous tiendrons le coup... et nous vaincrons.  
- Bien._

**Chapitre 13. Des renforts inattendus**

Crevant les couches atmosphériques comme autant d'oiseaux de bon augure, les chasseurs Tie en provenance des astroports de Mos Espa, Mos Esley, Bestine, Mos Entha, Mos Taike, Wayfar et Anchorhead s'abattirent sur les croiseurs ennemis dans un déluge de lasers. Les rebelles se rendirent compte immédiatement que la situation devenait de moins en moins aisée, au fur et à mesure que les chasseurs impériaux s'abattaient sur eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises car de nombreux autres vaisseaux s'étaient joints à la bataille : contrebandiers, pirates, étrangers, neutres, marchands, explorateurs, mercenaires ! Tous attirés par l'appât du gain. Il n'y avait aucun secret derrière tout ça : dans une lueur de génie, Friner avait promit dans toutes les langues possibles et sur toutes les fréquences imaginables qu'une prime « exorbitante » serait versé à tout appareil se joignant à la bataille pour venir en aide au destroyer impérial l'Errinic. De plus, une prime non moins conséquente devait être versé pour chaque appareil rebelle effectivement détruit. Autant dire que beaucoup d'intéressés avaient répondu présents à l'invitation impériale.

Escortés par de plus faibles chasseurs impériaux, des vaisseaux de toutes tailles et de touts types s'élançaient dans la bataille, au grand désarroi des rebelles pour qui la balance venait définitivement de s'inverser. Dans la mêlée générale, il était difficile de reconnaître qui était qui et qui faisait quoi. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de certaine : les ailes X de la rébellion entamaient un repli vers la protection des immenses coques calamaris aux étranges protubérances, comme des rats rejoignent précipitamment les égouts. A quelques encablures de là, les chasseurs Tie rescapés se joignirent à leurs nouveaux amis, délaissant la protection du destroyer pour un assaut rempli d'espoir sur les croiseurs calamari.

_- Concentrez toute la puissance de tir : abattez et virez l'Errinic pour placer les canons de flancs en position de tir sur le croiseur bâbord !  
- Oui, commandant.  
- Ordonnez à tous nos chasseurs d'attaquer ce croiseur en priorité et informez-en nos alliés temporaires.  
- Mais, commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas mes ordres !_ éclata Friner. _Le facteur de cette bataille est le temps, ne le sentez-vous pas ? Il joue avec nous comme le vent s'amuse avec des fétus de paille. Il agit contre nous et chaque seconde qui passe, nos boucliers agonisent un peu plus. Quand ils cèderont, nous commencerons à subir d'irrémédiables dégâts et il en sera fait de nous, pauvres impériaux !  
- Je comprends.  
- Il faut absolument que d'ici là, nous détruisions un des deux croiseurs ennemis !_

La bataille changea d'ardeur. L'espoir changea de camp.  
Le puissant Errinic se défendait comme un lion en cage. Acculé et blessé, il sortait ses griffes pour infliger de terribles griffures à ses assaillants. Le bouclier du destroyer miroitait de milles couleurs sous les impacts des turbo lasers. Quelquefois nacré de jaune, tantôt irisé de bleu, parfois veiné de rouge, il offrait aux regards découragés un soupçon de réconfort. Mais il devenait évident que le bouclier ne tiendrait plus longtemps, qu'il était à bout de souffle, prêt à lâcher et à laisser l'Errinic totalement démuni.  
La résistance des chasseurs rebelles se résumait à tournoyer autour de leurs protecteurs calamaris, priant pour ne pas être pris en chasse par un pirate ou un contrebandier, aux vaisseaux plus puissants et plus rapides que leurs ailes X. Ils avaient peur, dorénavant, et cette peur même était l'aveu de leur échec. Peur qui se révéla contagieuse : le petit forceur de blocus rebelle sentit le vent tourner et abandonna ses deux grands frères pour rejoindre le refuge de la seconde corvette corellienne, celle où Drek était détenu, sans doute en compagnie de la charmante Elna.

_- Aux chasseurs et vaisseaux qui participent à la bataille, mais dans le mauvais camp !_  
La voix de Desnea était tendue.  
_- Nous n'avons rien à vous offrir, ni argent, ni matériel. L'Empire vous a lâchement acheté dans un moment de peur mais il est encore temps de nous rejoindre ! Nous ne vous promettons rien, pas même l'espoir de vaincre aujourd'hui. Nous combattons pour la liberté et ce désir qui nous anime n'habite pas les coeurs froids et durs des Impériaux ! Vous êtes pirates, contrebandiers, trafiquants, en marge de la société, mais vos coeurs ne peuvent faire la sourde oreille aux cris de désespoir et de souffrance que lance la galaxie ! C'est bien plus qu'un simple appel au secours : c'est l'essence même de la liberté, de la justice et de l'égalité qui est en danger ! Je vous en conjure : aidez-nous... aidez-vous !_  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, Desnea eut la naïveté de croire que son discours allait avoir un impact. Les ondes restèrent libres un instant rempli d'espoir, avant d'être saturées par des rires et moqueries en tout genre. Pirates, mercenaires, contrebandiers, commerçants et autres intervenants extérieurs sentaient pertinemment quelle serait l'issue de la bataille. Et qui plus est, l'appât du gain promit par l'Empire aurait transformé en pilote redoutable le plus neutre des neutres. Le commandant Desnea cracha quelques jurons et coupa brutalement la communication. Son teint était pâle et ses traits fatigués.  
_- Maudits soient-ils ! Savent-ils au moins que nous nous battons pour eux ?  
- Les impériaux ont des arguments... très convaincants, commenta un officier.  
- L'argent, l'argent, l'argent !!!  
- Il va sans dire que ce genre de population se satisfait assez bien du régime impérial. Bien que tout puissant, l'Empereur leur laisse une marge de manoeuvre suffisante pour prospérer. Tatooine en est l'exemple le plus flagrant._  
Desnea observa du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole et hocha la tête en silence. Un rictus de colère traversa son visage.  
_- Je m'attendais à tous les ennemis possibles. Mais pas à l'argent. Maudit !_  
Un bruit de course.  
Le cercle d'officiers qui s'était formé autour du jeune commandant s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser passer un des leurs, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.  
_- Commandant !  
- Parlez, enseigne.  
- Nous venons de perdre... le principal écran déflecteur.  
- Non !_  
Plusieurs officiers furent pris de peur et commencèrent à parler sans y avoir été autorisés.  
_- Silence !_ hurla Desnea. _Des dégâts ?_  
_- La coque subit de lourds dommages. Plusieurs sections du croiseur ont été perdues mais rien de dramatique. Nous dérivons une partie de l'énergie des armes pour lever les boucliers de secours._  
_- Ne faites pas ça !_ ordonna le commandant. _Maintenez la pleine puissance du système d'armement ! Qu'importe les dégâts, il faut réduire au silence le plus vite possible le destroyer impérial !_  
Plusieurs officiers secouèrent la tête négativement.  
_- Les boucliers de l'Errinic résistent, mais ils ne dureront plus longtemps. Une question de secondes, commandant. Notre second croiseur calamari est à peine touché, quant à lui. Son commandant demande à ce que nous nous écartions pour prévenir d'éventuels dégâts critiques._  
_- Parfait. Mais nous restons en place. La fin est proche._  
Quelques officiers chuchotèrent entre eux, visiblement mécontents.  
_- Commandant... ce n'est pas tout.  
- Pardon ?  
- La corvette correllienne « Nemesis » vient de battre en retraite et rejoint son homologue à la lisière de la bataille. Son commandant refuse la communication.  
- Bande de lâches... traîtres,_ expectora Desnea.

Tout à sa colère, le jeune commandant ne sentit pas que le vent de la victoire ne soufflait plus de son coté. Il était peut-être même déjà trop tard, mais Desnea refusait de regarder la réalité en face. Un ancien dicton oublié par le temps et les hommes disait en ces termes : il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir...

**Chapitre 14. Des nouvelles de l'escadron Ender**

_- Espèce de salaupard !_

Emon était un gars qu'on pouvait croire maître de ses nerfs. Mais en cet instant, il était à la limite de la fureur animale. Ses organes bouillaient et une sourde pression remontait de son bas ventre jusqu'à la gorge. Il fallait que ça explose. Le lieutenant Nyaris, tout à sa surprise, ne put s'empêcher de jouer le hautain.

_- Je ne vous permets pas !_

_- Mais je vais me permettre, moi !_ hurla Emon.

Il lui décocha un pur coup de poing qui envoya valser le lieutenant dans les airs. Il retomba sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, pendant qu'Emon l'invectivait avec toute la force de sa terrible colère.

_- Abruti ! Vous ne savez pas qui était à bord de cette navette ! C'était l'agent Drek Svar, des Renseignements Impériaux ! Votre opération a tout foutu en l'air ! Nous pouvions le libérer, mais non, il a fallu que vous pétiez plus haut que votre cul ! Vous avez voulu briller mais je vais vous dire quelque chose : les merdes comme vous ne brillent jamais !_

_- Je... je..._

_- N'aviez-vous pas reçu des instructions strictes concernant ce secteur ? Osez avouer le contraire et je vous pulvérise, tout impérial que vous êtes ! Attention !_

Nyaris se protégea la tête dans un réflexe.

_- Je... heu... non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !_

_- Menteur !_ cria Emon.

Il se rapprocha du lieutenant encore au sol et se pencha sur lui. Il le serra au col de ses deux mains et le leva lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds s'agitent vainement dans l'air. Emon avait pour lui d'être grand... et gaillard.

_- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! Soldats... à moi !_

Conditionnés, les soldats en armure blanche se firent menaçants. Ben et le reste de sa troupe en firent autant, dégainant leurs armes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Plusieurs points rouges, pour le moins aussi inquiétants, jouèrent sur les pâles armures des stormtroopers... les viseurs des tireurs d'élite de l'Ender postés en hauteur. Berek parla.

_- Je vous conseille de leur ordonner de baisser leurs armes. Fortement. D'une parce que mes snipers n'auront aucune pitié et n'épargneront personne si une bavure se produisait. Et de deux parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vous prédis les pires ennuis qu'un officier puisse endurer. Cela inclut la cour martiale et le Tribunal Impérial, peu enclins à laisser passer des bavures comme la vôtre. Réfléchissez vite. Et bien._

La réflexion fut rapide, très rapide.

_- Soldats... baissez... baissez vos armes !_

_- C'est mieux,_ fit Emon. _Bien mieux. Et maintenant vous allez me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire si oui ou non vous aviez été averti de notre venue et de la consigne qui avait été donné de ne pas interférer dans notre mission, en aucune manière que ce soit._

Nyaris baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir raté l'occasion de sa vie. Honteux d'être pris en défaut par ces orgueilleux de l'Ender et de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Oui, c'est exact. Je connaissais l'heure et le lieu de votre intervention sur Tatooine. Mais je n'en connaissais pas le motif, sinon..._

_- D'où teniez vous ces informations, lieutenant ?_ coupa Emon.

_- Un agent commandité par le mafieux local, Jabba-le-Hutt. Je n'en sais pas plus... ahem... pourriez-vous me reposer maintenant ?_ s'indigna Nyaris.

Emon relâcha sa prise et le lieutenant s'écrasa sur le sol. Un petit nuage de particules sableuses se souleva, rapidement emporté par un vent chaud et sec. Nyaris se releva, tenant à sa fierté. Il fit semblant de nettoyer son uniforme corrompu et remit en place sa coiffe. Il passa une main sur ses lèvres maculées de sang.

_- Bon, je pense que je l'ai mérité, de toute façon._

Emon le regarda comme s'il venait encore de dire une grosse bêtise.

_- Fermez-la,_ rétorqua Ben. _Vous en avez déjà assez fait._

Nyaris sembla soucieux. Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

_- Je suppose que vous êtes venus en capsules, sinon nos radars auraient aperçus vos navettes. Vous allez mettre un temps fou pour contacter un transport impérial. Vous n'aviez pas prévu la fuite de votre officier._

_- En effet. Nous n'avions pas prévu la bêtise de certains impériaux._

Le lieutenant fit fi de la remarque de Ben et continua.

_- Mes deux navettes sont déjà en route, j'en ai donné l'ordre il y a plusieurs minutes. Elles étaient en lisière de combat. Regardez._

Il désigna deux points qui grossissaient dans le ciel, vers le sud-est des plaines désertiques.

Ben s'exclama en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

_- Des transports de Stormtroopers DX9 !_

Conçus par la corporation Telgorn, ces transports de classe Delta DX9 étaient très appréciés de la flotte Impériale : canons lasers et à ions, lances torpilles à proton, écran déflecteur. Et surtout son système de baie universelle : le DX9 était capable de s'amarrer sur n'importe quel vaisseau et n'importe où sur sa coque. Ce qui faisait de ce transport un modèle de base efficace pour donner l'assaut, et plus important… bons marchés pour l'Empire.

_- Que pensiez-vous, _osa ajouter Nyaris. _J'avais carte blanche._

_- Hm…_ se sentit obligé d'ajouter Ben. _Ce ne sont pas des ATR-6 ni des classes Gamma. Mais nous ferons avec, lieutenant. En espérant pour vous que ça suffise à libérer Drek._

Nyaris consulta son bracelet électronique.

_- Je vous propose de décoller immédiatement. Nous avons... trois minutes et trente-cinq secondes de retard sur elle. C'est jouable. Nous aurions pu avoir moins si..._

Nyaris s'humecta les lèvres d'où coulait encore du sang. Les deux navettes amorçaient leur atterrissage rapide. Son bracelet émit un sifflement. Une communication.

_- Lieutenant ?_ fit une voix grésillante.

_- Transmettez._

_- Nous avons craqué leurs sécurités et nous avons intercepté un message important ! Une flottille rebelle est sur le point d'émerger aux abords de Tatooine. Apparemment pour prendre livraison d'une marchandise que nous suspectons humaine et de grande valeur, d'après la teneur du message !. Secteur de sortie hyperspatiale BY-21. Temps estimé, T-6 minutes !_

_- Excellent travail._

Le lieutenant jeta un regard de triomphe sur l'escouade Ender. Les passerelles des deux navettes venaient de se déployer au sol.

_- Il vous faut une invitation ?_ lança-t-il.

Ben et Emon se turent. Berek ragea derrière son casque. L'instant d'après, l'escadron Ender prenait possession d'une des deux navettes. Nyaris et une poignée de ses meilleurs hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la seconde, laissant la base au reste des soldats et sous le commandement de son sous-officier.

Les deux navettes peinaient à s'arracher de l'attraction de la planète jaune. Leur vitesse était excessive pour une sortie atmosphérique mais Berek et ses hommes ne voulaient pas perdre une seule seconde. Ils n'étaient pas escortés : la totalité des forces aériennes impériales venaient d'être requises par le commandant de l'Errinic. Certainement, la situation là-haut était-elle encore moins brillante...

Elle était encore pire. L'Errinic était en bien mauvaise posture, ses boucliers sur le point de céder face à la puissance de tir des deux croiseurs de type calamari. Heureusement, une horde de vaisseaux non identifiés et de toute évidence du coté impérial participaient à la bataille, à la grande surprise de Ben.  
_- Des chasseurs et vaisseaux extérieurs !  
- Tu n'as pas suivi les ondes ?_ demanda Emon. _Le commandant de l'Errinic a eu la brillante idée de promettre une prime aux extérieurs qui se joindraient à la bataille pour protéger son destroyer. Et voilà le résultat !  
- Alliés d'un jour... _constata Ben.  
_- Je contacte l'Errinic._  
Berek tapota sur plusieurs touches translucides aux formes étranges. La communication grésilla avant de s'établir. Une figure apparut, pâle mais fière.  
_- Commandant Friner vous écoute, Escadron Ender.  
- Vous avez reçu notre précédent message ?  
- Parfaitement. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à capturer la navette, les vaisseaux rebelles sont intervenus trop tôt. Et nous nous trouvons dans une situation exécrable.  
- Courage, commandant. L'Empereur est avec nous.  
- Cependant, continua Friner, nous avons la certitude que la rebelle... Elna c'est ça ? se trouve bien en compagnie de l'agent des renseignements impériaux sur la corvette correlienne restée en retrait, aux coordonnées que je vous transmets.  
- Merci, cette information est précieuse. La récupération de l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat est prioritaire. Nous avons donc besoin d'aide, commandant.  
- Très bien,_ déclara Friner à regret. _Nous allons vous accorder une escorte de chasseurs Tie.  
- Nous allons avoir besoin d'autre chose.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Vous possédez des navettes de transport à bord de l'Errinic ?  
- Affirmatif.  
- Faites en sortir autant que vous pourrez, mais elles n'auront pas besoin d'être remplies, juste un pilote. Quand nous approcherons des corvettes, je ne veux pas que nous soyons pris pour cible. La libération de l'officier Svar est à ce prix. Bien reçu, commandant ?_  
Friner mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, pour bien montrer sa désapprobation à sacrifier des pilotes et à les détourner de leur mission initiale, la protection du destroyer. Mais l'Escadron Ender devait passer en priorité, il le savait.  
_- Très bien. L'escorte et les transports vous rejoindront dans quelques minutes. De plus, une vague de chasseurs vous précèdent, ils ont pour objectifs les réacteurs de la corvette rebelle. Ils l'empêcheront par tous les moyens de prendre la fuite. Pour vous donner le temps d'intervenir.  
- Merci, encore, Commandant. Je sais ce que cela représente pour vous, mais je suis certain que vous réussirez à repousser la menace rebelle. Quant à nous, nous réussirons, soyez-en certains. Et vous aurez pris part à cette réussite. Bon courage.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr,_ déclara Friner, amer. _Encore une fois, faites attention, la zone n'est pas sécurisée. Bonne chance à vous._  
La communication se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans un grésillement.  
Ben et Emon regardèrent Berek.  
_- Je comprends la frustration du commandant à sacrifier ses hommes_, lâcha Berek.  
_- Chacun son job..._ rétorqua Ben. _Le nôtre c'est de libérer Drek, et pour cela, encore faut-il arriver vivant jusqu'à son vaisseau. La guerre n'est pas juste.  
- Bon, regagnez tous vos sièges et harnachez-vous. Les rebelles ne nous laisseront pas approcher de leurs vaisseaux si facilement. Ca va remuer.  
- C'est parti ! Drek nous voilà !_

**Chapitre 15. Péripéties et derniers soubresauts de l'Errinic**

_- Commandant !_  
Friner était en train d'observer la bataille spatiale depuis la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait le poste de commandement de l'Errinic. Il se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, non sans prestance.  
_- Parlez, lieutenant, parlez !  
- Notre second système déflecteur vient de succomber. Nous n'avons plus de boucliers et subissons des dégâts irrémédiables. A la cadence à laquelle les deux croiseurs calamaris nous tirent dessus, l'Errinic ne sera bientôt plus qu'un gruyère flottant dans le vide de l'espace...  
- Merci pour l'allusion, lieutenant.  
- Nous ne battons pas en retraite, commandant ?  
- Non. Il est trop tard et même si nous fuyions, les rebelles ne nous lâcheront pour autant. Nous sommes une proie trop facile pour eux. Mais c'est là où ils se trompent, heureusement._  
Friner médita quelques secondes, devant le jeune lieutenant qui visiblement ne tenait plus en place. Ce dernier se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, frénétiquement.  
_- Un tiers de notre énergie est encore dérivée vers les moteurs, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Affirmatif, commandant.  
- Très bien. Dérivez la totalité de cette énergie vers l'armement de l'Errinic.  
- Com... commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas, faites ce que je dis,_ souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse. _C'est maintenant qu'il faut vaincre ou mourir, mais au moins nous ne fuirons plus, maintenant..._

La tourelle ajusta son tir méthodiquement et lâcha une salve destructrice. Cette dernière traversa la distance qui séparait l'Errinic du croiseur amiral en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour prononcer une insulte en jawa, c'est dire. Il n'y eut aucun bruit quand elle traversa la coque du croiseur rebelle. Et pour cause, la coque avait déjà été détruite par des tirs précédents. Les lasers traversèrent plusieurs cloisons de soute avant d'heurter de plein fouet un compartiment de générateur d'énergie. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le générateur n'explosa pas soudainement comme on pouvait le voir dans les films d'action diffusés sur l'Holovision. Et il n'explosa pas parce qu'il avait été touché, non. Le système de refroidissement s'était simplement arrêté. Les techniciens du compartiment ne pouvaient plus éteindre le générateur ou simplement mettre en route un circuit de refroidissement de secours : ils avaient tous péri suite à la brutale dépressurisation. Il surchauffa donc lentement jusqu'à atteindre une température infernale qui fit fondre les structures métalliques autour de lui. Il devint définitivement instable et libéra soudainement les quelques mégatonnes de neutrons, protons et autres joyeusetés qui s'ébattaient il y a peu à l'intérieur du générateur d'énergie.

Ce fut beau. Destructeur, mais définitivement magnifique. Il ne fallait pas s'imaginer une explosion démesurée non plus. Elle ne fut même pas visible de l'extérieur du croiseur. Mais elle eut la chance de provoquer une petite réaction en chaîne qui détruisit quelques générateurs mitoyens. Le spectacle fut encore plus beau, cette fois-ci, et visible depuis l'Errinic. La partie bâbord de la poupe du croiseur amiral rebelle fut soudain noyée dans une lumière aveuglante qui ne dura qu'une microseconde. L'explosion en elle-même prit la forme d'une boule de feu gigantesque mais qui ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'avait duré la lumière. Le vide spatial absorba en deux ou trois secondes toutes les flammes et toute la chaleur émise par la déflagration. Une excavation béante vit le jour dans la coque du croiseur rebelle. Tout autour flottaient des débris de toutes sortes : morceaux de coques, cadavres humains... qui entamaient une lente et funeste orbite autour du croiseur.

La joie flottait dans l'air confiné et recyclé de l'Errinic. Pendant quelques secondes, ni le second croiseur calamari, ni le destroyer impérial n'échangèrent de tirs. Une sorte de magie s'était installée, très vite interrompue par une reprise des salves ravageuses rebelles.

_- Commandant ! La coque est endommagée à 70. La plupart des sections de l'Errinic ont été isolées du vide de l'espace. 80 des tourelles lasers bâbord et 60 des tourelles tribord ne fonctionnent plus. Nous avons perdu le contact avec celles qui tirent encore. Les réacteurs sont endommagés à plus de 90 et ne reçoivent de toute façon plus d'énergie. Les communications sont hors d'état, nous avons perdu les contacts avec les bases impériales sur Tatooine, ainsi qu'avec la totalité de nos chasseurs encore engagés dans la bataille. Les pertes humaines se chiffrent par centaines et les infirmeries sont débordées. La moitié de nos transports ne sont plus en état de passer en vol sidéral et l'autre moitié ne vaut guère mieux. Accessoirement, nos engins mécanisés, TB-TT et AT-AT, ont subi de lourds dommages, mais je pense que c'est le cadet de nos soucis..._

Comme pour confirmer ses dires et rajouter encore plus à l'atmosphère angoissante de la situation, la totalité des lumières sur l'Errinic s'éteignirent violemment, remplacées par l'éclairage rougeâtre clignotant de secours. Les sirènes d'alerte ne rugissaient plus qu'avec faiblesse, au vu du manque d'énergie. De seconde en seconde, leurs appels stridents se muaient en soupirs. Bientôt, elles ne furent plus du tout audibles...

Aussi brutalement que soudainement, les baies de la passerelle principale explosèrent, sous l'impact d'une salve de lasers bien ajustée. L'effet fut immédiat et tout commença à voler dans la grande pièce, du matériel aux membres de l'équipage.  
Friner ne contemplait plus la progression de la bataille à ce moment. Il s'était éloigné pour écouter le rapport détaillé des avaries, près du sas principal. D'autres furent moins chanceux que lui. L'air s'échappait dans le vide de l'espace, comme aspiré par une énorme dépression. Avec une force et une puissance bestiale, terrible, elle engloutit les malheureux opérateurs qui avaient la malchance de se trouver trop près. Ceux qui se trouvaient debout et donc non harnachés, comme l'exigeait la procédure standard de sécurité en cas de combat spatial, furent les premiers à être précipités hors de l'Errinic, livrés à une mort affreuse et douloureuse dans le froid sidéral.  
Solidement agrippé au rebord de la console de transmission, le commandant Friner luttait de tout son corps pour résister à l'aspiration. Il avait confiance : il n'était pas vieux et ses muscles lui obéissaient encore parfaitement.

Il mit quelques secondes à percevoir les hurlements de peur, proches de lui...  
Tournant la tête du mieux qu'il pu, il aperçut l'un de ses officiers de liaison, à moins d'un mètre de lui... comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... qui luttait, les doigts accrochés sur une grille à même le sol. Visiblement, il allait lâcher prise : la force d'aspiration était trop grande et la grille lui cisaillait les doigts. Friner aurait pu tourner à nouveau la tête et l'oublier, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait apprit à l'école. Plusieurs années de solidarité forcée dans une académie impériale ne s'oubliaient pas aussi facilement.  
Le jeune officier avait les yeux agrandis par la peur. Il ne cessait de fixer l'espace béant, derrière lui. L'air quittait la passerelle avec une vitesse prodigieuse, accompagné d'un sifflement terrible, assourdissant. Friner eut peur de ne jamais se faire comprendre.

_- Lieutenant, regardez-moi !_ hurla-t-il.  
Rien n'y fit, soit qu'il fut médusé par le spectacle de mort derrière lui, soit qu'il n'entendisse pas les appels du commandant : le lieutenant ne répondait pas.  
_- Bordel de merde, lieutenant, regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi, maintenant !  
- Co... commandant ?  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Regardez-moi et écoutez-moi !_  
Un rictus de souffrance tordit le visage du lieutenant.  
_- Mes doigts ! Mes doigts vont lâcher ! J'ai trop mal, je ne peux plus tenir !  
- Vous avez fini de faire la mauviette, lieutenant ?_ hurla Friner d'une voix terrible.  
Le jeune homme regardait son supérieur, d'un air médusé.  
_- Je vais m'approcher et vous tendre la main, vous m'entendez ?  
- Je vais lâcher !!!  
- Non, vous n'allez pas lâcher, vous allez tenir bon, c'est un ordre !_  
Le lieutenant esquissa un sourire, faiblement. Et ferma les yeux...

Friner était un poil trop loin. Même en tendant la main, il n'arriverait pas à sa hauteur pour le secourir. Mais il avait bien une trentaine de centimètres à gagner, car la console était assez large et il était fermement agrippé en son milieu. Il fallait agir, vite.

_- J'arrive, lieutenant, tenez bon !_

Tâtonnant pour trouver des prises dignes de ce nom, le commandant progressait doucement. Le jeune homme ne criait plus, ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Peut-être sous la douleur avait-il perdu connaissance. Mais ses doigts accrochés dans la grille tenaient encore. Mais l'action de la dépressurisation, alliée à celle de la grille coupante à souhait, entaillait sa chair et peut-être même ses os. Des gouttes de sang perlaient de ses blessures. Elles prenaient de la vitesse avant de s'éjecter avec fulgurance hors du destroyer. Friner se rendit compte avec horreur que plusieurs des doigts du lieutenant étaient déjà sectionnés, arrachés !

_- Lieutenant ???_

Il avait vraiment perdu connaissance. Mais Friner n'allait pas le laisser tomber comme ça.  
Il assura lentement et fermement la prise de sa main droite, contractant avec violence les muscles de celle-ci. Friner relâcha lentement les doigts de sa main gauche. L'aspiration fit immédiatement son effet et son bras fut brusquement attiré vers le vide de l'espace. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi faciles qu'elles paraissaient. Friner jura tout bas : ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de l'officier ! Il n'arrivait pas à l'agripper. Il pensa furtivement que c'était bien le genre de choses qui pouvaient arriver dans un holofilm d'action, le genre diffusé sur les canaux aux heures de grande écoute. Mais c'était vraiment la réalité, cette fois-ci. Et la vie du jeune lieutenant se jouait à quelques centimètres, terribles... des centimètres qui séparaient la vie de la mort. Friner cracha quelques insultes bien nourries à l'encontre de la fatalité. Mais jamais le destin ni la fatalité ne dirigeraient sa vie, ni ses actes. Jamais.  
Il fit un dangereux effort, tentant d'élonger son bras. Mais la nature humaine était ce qu'elle était, l'humain ne faisait définitivement pas parti de ces espèces extra-terrestres qui avaient la faculté d'allonger leurs membres et il échoua. Ne prenant pas le temps de plus de réflexion, chaque seconde comptait, sa main tâtonna et ses doigts se glissèrent dans la terrible grille et s'y cramponnèrent. Son autre main lâcha la prise si sûre de la console. Son corps bascula violemment et il se retrouva dans la même position que l'officier, la grille commençant à lui taillader les jointures de ses doigts. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ce qu'il faisait était bien plus important que sa douleur. Il passa un bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour soulager un peu la pression et attendit, stoïque.

Encore une fois, le retard était dû à la carence énergétique du destroyer.  
Tardivement et lentement, les épaisses cloisons métalliques se refermèrent sur le vide de l'espace. Il leur fallu deux pleines minutes pour se refermer et isoler totalement la passerelle. Deux minutes pendant lesquelles plusieurs vies furent encore perdues. Plus personne n'espérait quand le cliquetis rassurant du verrouillage des cloisons se fit entendre. Une rumeur de joie parcourut ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

_- L'Empereur soit loué... _marmonna le commandant.

La pression douloureuse sur ses doigts avait disparu. Il poussa cependant un hurlement de souffrance quand il dégagea ses doigts. Ces derniers présentaient de profondes entailles qui mettraient plusieurs semaines à se faire oublier. Heureusement, les os n'étaient pas atteints. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, Friner avait eu de la chance, il le savait.  
Comme le voulait la procédure, l'accès à la passerelle avait été condamnée, jusqu'à ce que les choses soient revenues dans l'ordre. La pression de l'air approchant un chiffre correct, la porte principale se déverrouilla et les hommes d'équipages et médecins qui attendaient derrière purent venir secourir ceux qui en avaient besoin.

_- Commandant ! Vous n'avez rien ? Par l'Empereur… infirmier !  
- Ce n'est rien._

Un infirmier se hâta et appliqua sur les plaies une sorte de gel translucide verdâtre qui eut pour effet de soulager immédiatement la douleur. Après un pansement rapidement effectué, il se dépêcha d'aller soigner l'officier que le commandant venait de sauver au péril de sa vie. Il appliqua le même gel et les plaies cessèrent de saigner. Le jeune homme avait perdu plusieurs doigts, qui restaient accrochés à la maudite grille, mais il aurait pu perdre bien plus encore. L'infirmier entreprit une série de piqûres après avoir vérifié son état de santé.  
Friner se retourna vers un officier proche.

_- La situation ?_ s'enquit-il immédiatement.  
_- Aucune idée, commandant. Nous n'avons plus aucun contact. Impossible de joindre les machinistes, officiers de pont, navigateurs ou radars. Nous sommes « isolés » du reste du vaisseau, je pense que tout le monde l'est, d'ailleurs.  
- Silence, silence !_  
Le commandant eut de la peine à se faire entendre.  
_- Silence, je réclame le silence !_  
Les survivants se taisaient à présent, tandis que les infirmiers et médecins s'affairaient. Friner tendit l'oreille et au bout de quelques secondes, son visage devint anxieux. De sourdes détonations faisaient trembler imperceptiblement le destroyer.  
_- Ils nous tirent toujours dessus !  
- Alors nous sommes perdus, cette fois-ci.  
- Les transports de secours...  
- ... sont pour la plupart endommagés et inaptes au vol,_ continua Friner. _De plus, nous n'aurions jamais le temps matériel de nous frayer un passage vers le hangar. Enfin, je ne compte pas abandonner le reste de mes hommes. Et puis, comme le veut une ancienne tradition ancrée dans la marine, je ne désire pas survivre à mon bâtiment. L'Errinic sera mon tombeau.  
- Commandant ! Commandant, venez voir !_  
La voix était celle d'un des sous-officiers de pont. Il regardait à travers un des petits hublots de la passerelle, qui n'avait pas explosé sous l'impact. Il riait et désignait du doigt quelque chose dans l'espace. Friner s'approcha rapidement.  
_- Regardez !_

**Chapitre 16. Hésitations rebelles**

L'espace.  
Tatooine.  
Une carcasse aux étranges protubérances.  
_- Le croiseur calamari... constata Friner. Celui que nous avons sévèrement endommagé. On dirait que le destin se charge de l'achever._  
Le commandant fronça des sourcils pour mieux y voir.  
_- Il n'a pas réussi à corriger sa route et ses réacteurs encore en état le font dévier droit vers Tatooine ! Il commence à pénétrer dans l'atmosphère..._  
Le reste des hommes et femmes présents faisait cercle autour de leur commandant, essayant d'apercevoir le spectacle.  
_- Dans notre agonie, nous aurons le privilège d'avoir détruit un de leurs gros vaisseaux !_

Au loin, la carlingue du croiseur calamari commençait à s'échauffer sous le frottement des premières particules de la ionosphère. Bientôt la coque vibra sous la pression qui devenait de seconde en seconde plus forte. A ce stade, Friner et ceux qui arrivaient à voir le hublot par-dessus son épaule, apercevaient une énorme boule de feu, semblable à une météorite qui fonçait s'écraser sur la planète jaune. Le croiseur n'arriva pas si loin, cependant, et explosa dans une terrible déflagration, qu'on entendit partout sur Tatooine, de l'astroport de Mos Esley jusqu'au repaire de l'infâme Jabba le Hutt. Certains débris s'échouèrent quand même dans le sable du désert et sur quelques villes, causant des dégâts minimes. Ils furent récupérés et vendus au marché noir. Rares, ces petits morceaux de coques pour la plupart, furent recherchés dans toute la galaxie avec avidité comme symbolisant une grande victoire pour l'Empire.  
Certains à bord de l'Errinic poussèrent des cris de joie. Ils furent de courte durée car la menace de l'autre croiseur calamari était toujours présente. Derrière lui, le soleil projetait un effrayant cône d'ombre sur le destroyer en piteux état...  
_- Je vois certaines de nos tourelles qui continuent à tirer sur le vaisseau ennemi, _commença Friner._ Je suis fier de ces hommes... mes hommes.  
- C'est la fin, commandant ?_

La destruction du croiseur amiral avait jeté un froid sur les rebelles.  
Le commandant en charge du dernier croiseur calamari, Etnyn, avait vivement critiqué l'ordre d'attaquer le destroyer impérial. Que représentait un destroyer pour l'Empire ? Alors que la perte d'un croiseur aussi puissant qu'un croiseur calamari représentait pour l'alliance une perte indéniable. Un vaisseau qui ferait défaut lorsque les rebelles décideraient d'un raid éclair sur une station impériale. Avec lui, des milliers d'hommes venaient de périr. La rébellion vivait des heures sombres et cette perte sèche en vie humaine n'allait pas arranger les choses.  
Etnyn n'était pas de nature belliqueuse. Il était plus vieux que celui qui le commandait, à savoir le défunt commandant Desnea, mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Sa nature préservatrice, précautionneuse, expliquait le fait qu'il ait rarement été muté à des postes de commandement. Mais il n'en prenait pas ombrage et acceptait la situation.

Etnyn délaissa des yeux les débris du croiseur amiral, qui se consumaient dans l'atmosphère de la planète des sables. Son regard se porta sur le fier et impétueux Errinic, qui osait encore les défier. Sa carcasse était criblée d'impacts, de nombreux corps sans vie flottaient, en orbite lente autour du destroyer impérial. Toute lumière avait disparu des hublots et des baies. Des arcs électriques naissaient un peu partout, sur et sous la surface métallique, signes d'une grande instabilité énergétique. En regardant un peu mieux, on apercevait des lueurs d'importants incendies, au plus profond des entrailles du vaisseau. Et pourtant, pourtant... une petite vingtaine de tourelles lasers continuaient d'harceler les boucliers du croiseur calamari. La déficience d'énergie obligeait les canonniers impériaux à réduire la puissance des salves ainsi que leur fréquence. Mais ils continuaient de tirer, inlassablement.

_- Ils tirent toujours ! Pourquoi continuent-ils à tirer ???  
- Ce sont des impériaux. Les canonniers de l'Errinic continueront de tirer jusqu'à la fin. S'ils avaient des pierres à la place de leurs canons, ils tenteraient quand même de nous les envoyer dessus. Ils sont conditionnés pour agir ainsi._  
Etnyn hocha la tête, gravement.  
_- Il faut avouer qu'ils sont têtus, fiers et combattants. Superbement dressés pour obéir. Loyaux envers leur Empereur de pacotille jusqu'à la fin. C'est pathétique.  
- Commandant ?  
- Je vous écoute, enseigne.  
- Les boucliers du croiseur ne sont plus qu'à 70. Nos ailes X et Y perdent la bataille, nombre de nos chasseurs sont revenus aux hangars, gravement endommagés. Les vaisseaux pirates, mercenaires et commerçants, alliés au reste des chasseurs Tie ennemis, harcèlent notre position. Ils sont trop rapides pour la plupart de nos tourelles. D'autre part, nos estimations divergent quand à l'état du destroyer ennemi. Il a toujours de l'énergie en réserve : ses tourelles continuent à nous prendre pour cible. Ses moteurs sont endommagés mais sans gravité ni réactions en chaîne : apparemment, le commandant de l'Errinic a fait dévier toute l'énergie vers l'armement.  
- Aucune estimation quant à sa résistance ?  
- Non.  
- Ce n'est pas mon combat et ce n'est pas mon intention de venger Desnea.  
- Commandant ?_  
Etnyn releva fièrement le menton et parla d'une voix claire.  
_- Moteurs à pleine puissance. Demi-tour, nous rejoignons nos corvettes. Préparez le saut en hyper espace aux coordonnées initiales.  
- Commandant, une communication._  
Sans que ce dernier n'ait donné son accord, un écran s'alluma.  
_- Stupide, c'est stupide ! Maudit Desnea !  
- Je sais,_ commenta Etnyn. _Je ne pouvais rien faire._  
La voix d'Elna était furieuse. Il n'y avait pas que sa voix : son visage était rouge de colère, ses traits tirés. Ses sourcils froncés soulignaient l'expression de ses yeux de braise. Même dans cet état, la jeune rebelle était magnifique.  
_- Nos senseurs indiquent une formation de chasseurs impériaux en approche, releva-t-elle. Mais que diable faites-vous donc ?  
- Le temps est venu de nous replier. Il nous est impossible d'estimer les avaries de l'Errinic et s'il peut nous résister encore longtemps. De toute évidence, il aura pour des semaines de réparation, il faudra en aviser l'alliance. Et je ne désire pas traîner dans ce secteur plus longtemps.  
- Je prépare immédiatement le saut en hyper espace, commandant._  
La voix d'Elna était nouée.  
_- Il faut espérer que les informations que l'agent impérial possède en valent la chandelle.  
- J'espère aussi, Elna. Mais ceci est votre mission. Nous nous retrouverons au point de rendez-vous, bonne chance.  
- Ils sont déjà sur nous, Etnyn ! Envoyez-nous des renforts !_

**Chapitre 17. Sacrifice**

Le jeune pilote impérial Goirdir Fivre venait de quitter sa formation pour prendre en chasse l'aile X d'un ennemi. Celui-ci multipliait désespérément les acrobaties pour distancer le poursuivant. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le chasseur Tie de se rapprocher inexorablement, ses tirs devenaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus mortels. Le pilote rebelle tenta de faire plonger son appareil, dans un dernier espoir. La carlingue frémissait sous la vitesse et il crut que les moteurs de l'appareil allaient le lâcher. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Goirdir Fivre avait anticipé la manoeuvre trop prévisible de l'ennemi. Comme on lui avait enseigné à l'Académie, en situation de panique, une grande majorité de pilotes rebelles tentaient une plongée pour s'échapper. Les statistiques étaient formelles. Aussi, le jeune Goirdir avait prit soin de s'en rappeler pour toujours anticiper sur les manoeuvres ennemies. Comme maintenant. Les quelques dixièmes de seconde que le pilote impérial avait gagné sur sa proie furent fatales à l'adversaire. Le collimateur de visée vint doucement se positionner sur l'appareil ennemi, le doigt sur la gâchette accentua sa pression. Le rebelle le pressentit, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que sa manoeuvre était vouée à l'échec, que le chasseur Tie s'était bien trop rapproché. Il cria de rage, mais aucun son ne sortit du cockpit. Dans l'espace, personne ne vous entend crier. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, l'aile X explosait en myriades de particules lumineuses, qui s'éteignirent aussi subitement qu'elles étaient nées, dans le vide glacial de l'espace.  
_- Joli coup, lieutenant Goirdir, rejoignez la formation !  
- Merci, capitaine... non, attendez !_  
Deux petits points blancs en forme de X s'étaient détachés de la confusion de la mêlée spatiale. A quelques lieux, derrière son appareil. Ils devinrent vite deux chasseurs rebelles qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de laisser la mort de leur camarade impunie. La situation s'aggravait dangereusement car les ennemis n'allaient pas tarder à être sur lui, lâchant leurs salves de feu. Et le jeune Goirdir était encore loin de sa formation. Trop loin.

_- Deux ailes X me prennent en chasse à seize heures !  
- Tâchez de jouer un peu avec eux, nous arrivons._  
La voix de son capitaine était grave mais sereine. Goirdir fut immédiatement apaisé.  
_- Faites vite !_

Les premières salves laser se jetèrent sur lui avec férocité. Les moteurs enclenchés à fond, le pilote impérial tenta de faire jouer son atout : la vitesse et la maniabilité de son appareil. Si la distance ne s'était pas réduite, elle ne s'était pas non plus agrandie et le danger restait menaçant. Tant que faire se pouvait, Goirdir dirigeait son appareil vers les points amis qui se précipitaient à son secours. Mais les rebelles ne furent pas dupes. Un des deux appareils se détacha sur sa droite, décrivant une ellipse assez large et obligeant le chasseur Tie à dévier de sa course s'il voulait espérer contenir les assaillants. L'autre rebelle manoeuvrait avec aisance derrière son chasseur Tie, espaçant ses tirs pour se concentrer sur leur précision. Le pilote impérial reconnut là un vieux de la vieille, qui avait du bouchon et des milliers d'heures de vol derrière lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore, lui, le jeune officier émoulu, fraîchement sorti d'école. Que pouvait-il faire donc ? Il n'arrivait pas à le semer, et même, la situation semblait se dégrader de seconde en seconde. Il semblait que la distance qui séparait les deux appareils diminuait, malgré les efforts désespérés de Goirdir. Inconsciemment, il effectua une manoeuvre qui n'était pas une manoeuvre de repli mais une manoeuvre d'attaque. On l'appelait communément à l'Académie « le grand huit ». L'aile X du poursuivant s'en rendit compte et il en profita pour gagner quelques mètres sur son futur trophée. Par contre et bizarrement, l'autre appareil, qui pesait sur la course du pilote et l'obligeait à dévier sa trajectoire, à l'opposé des renforts, ne vit rien venir et se retrouva légèrement en delà du vaisseau de Goirdir. Ce fut la surprise totale. Le jeune lieutenant ne perdit pas de temps. Il braqua les commandes de son appareil à fond et son organe de visée s'ajusta l'ombre d'une seconde sur l'appareil du malheureux rebelle. Cela lui suffit. Il ne saurait jamais s'il venait de jouer de chance ou pas, mais l'aile X fut gravement touchée par son tir précis et rapide. Quelques instants plus tard elle explosa toute seule dans le vide de l'espace. Le pilote s'était néanmoins éjecté, mais sa durée de vie ne frôlait pas la paire d'heures s'il n'était pas récupéré très vite. Cela importait bien peu au jeune Goirdir qui se trouvait alors en position critique. Un tir bien ajusté lui fit croire que c'en était terminé de lui. Mais il n'avait endommagé que l'aile gauche de son chasseur Tie, qui partit en vrille incontrôlée. Tout allait bientôt être fini car les commandes ne répondaient plus, ou pas assez du moins pour rétablir l'assiette de l'appareil. Le poursuivant ajusta tranquillement son appareil de visée et un sourire vint effleurer son visage raviné par le temps.  
Il y eut une terrible déflagration. Le tir avait touché les organes vitaux de l'appareil, qui se désintégra littéralement, ne laissant que quelques poussières métalliques. La seconde aile X n'était plus ! Goirdir tira péniblement sur les commandes et au bout de quelques secondes, son chasseur filait droit, libre de tout poursuivant mais l'aile gauche sérieusement endommagée.

_- Merci, capitaine !  
- De rien p'tit gars..._  
Le chef d'escadron inspecta des yeux les dégâts sur l'appareil de son protégé.  
_- Ca va tenir, lieutenant ?  
- Ca va tenir, capitaine. Il faudra bien, je ne compte pas vous laisser toutes les médailles !  
- C'est bon,_ fit-il en souriant, _il y en aura pour tout le monde. Allez on reprend la formation et on rejoint le convoi, vite. On a un peu de retard mais on est dans les temps. C'est parti._

Le convoi...  
...était franchement en mauvaise posture ! La corvette Corellienne qui retenait prisonnier l'officier Drek ne comptait pas se faire aborder aussi facilement. De gigantesques salves de batteries lasers s'abattaient sur les navettes de l'Empire qui osaient s'approcher de trop près. Pour rajouter à l'impossibilité de la situation, un nombre important d'ailes X et Y rebelles s'acharnaient sur elles, dans le but évident d'en détruire le maximum pour empêcher l'abordage du cargo. Les chasseurs de l'Empire peinaient à assurer la sécurité des navettes d'assaut, prises entre deux feux, celui des chasseurs rebelles et celui de la corvette ennemie qui ne ménageait pas sa puissance de destruction. Les pertes étaient terribles, aussi bien d'un coté que de l'autre.

Les chasseurs impériaux étaient arrivés au but qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Et rapidement, même. Une explosion naquit sur le dos de la corvette, qui se propagea aux réacteurs, les mettant hors service. C'était une faille bien connue des corvettes de type Corellienne, exploitée depuis longtemps par les flottes de l'Empire. Il était de notoriété publique que ces corvettes jouent mal leur rôle de vaisseau de guerre, de toute façon. Ainsi, depuis plusieurs années, elles étaient reléguées à des missions de transport ou d'escorte. Mais les rebelles pêchaient par leur nombre réduit de vaisseaux et navettes, et souvent se trouvaient dans l'obligation d'utiliser ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Et ils avaient beaucoup de corvettes Corelliennes, malheureusement pour eux. Et ce qui se passait en ce moment n'était que le résultat d'une bête faille de sécurité dans la conception de la corvette, quelques tirs savamment ajustés au niveau des réacteurs, mal protégés et mal isolés, provoquant dans le meilleur des cas une coupure volontaire d'énergie dans les réacteurs, et une immobilisation de la corvette, incapable désormais de manœuvrer ou de passer en vitesse lumière, et dans le pire des cas amenant à la destruction pure et simple de la corvette. Mais heureusement pour Drek, cela n'arriva pas. Cependant, même paralysée, la corvette tirait inlassablement sur tout ce qui s'approchait trop près d'elle, et depuis quelques minutes, sentant le danger venir, sur tous les transports. Une quinzaine de navettes d'assaut faisaient voile vers la corvette. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas tous contenir d'équipage, c'était impossible ! Dans le doute, il fallait bien se résoudre à en détruire le plus possible, en espérant détruire la bonne. Le capitaine de la corvette espérait sincèrement et naïvement avoir cette chance…

Dans le feu de l'action, une navette que Goirdir reconnut comme celle qui transportait l'escadron Ender, réussit à s'approcher convenablement du vaisseau Corellien. A cette courte distance, les batteries lasers se montraient plutôt inefficaces et les faisceaux lumineux frôlaient la carlingue du vaisseau pour se perdre dans la bataille, plus loin. C'est pourquoi une aile Y rebelle, voyant venir le danger impérial, décocha l'un de ses puissants missiles qui fila vite et droit vers Ben et ses compagnons. Un missile particulièrement véloce, qui était attiré par la chaleur infrarouge dégagée par les moteurs subluminiques, facilement repérable dans le froid sidéral. Un missile qui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de les épargner. La navette d'assaut était maintenant tout près du navire Corellien et entamait sa procédure d'arrimage forcé. Mais le missile lancé vers elle ne lui permettrait jamais de mettre en sécurité les hommes qu'elle abritait. C'était trop tard.  
Goirdir décrocha et se précipita en vitesse maximale sur la navette.  
_- Lieutenant, que faites-vous ?_  
C'était sa première mission en milieu hostile, après bien des années d'entraînements.  
_- Lieutenant, reprenez la formation !_  
Il avait eu une merveilleuse enfance, loin des tracas du monde extérieur, sur Naboo. Le soleil et la nature l'avaient vu grandir et mûrir, auprès de ses frères et soeurs qu'il aimait.  
_- Pilote, je vous ordonne de revenir !_  
Goirdir avait incorporé l'Académie très tôt et s'était révélé l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, faisant la fierté de ses parents qui ne tarissaient plus d'éloges quand ils parlaient de leur fils aîné.  
_- Lieutenant Goirdir... _soupira son capitaine de vol, qui avait compris ses intentions.  
Le jeune homme avait les yeux remplis de larmes, se rappelant les différents événements de sa vie, qui défilaient devant ses yeux comme dans un kaléidoscope géant.  
_- ... nous nous retrouverons là-haut, au paradis des justes... _souffla le capitaine.  
Il se remémora les paroles de son officier supérieur, lorsque celui-ci lui avait apprit sa participation à une mission de la plus haute importance, la protection du convoi d'abordage.  
_- Vous savez ce qu'est une mission de la plus haute importance ?  
- Non, capitaine.  
- C'est une mission où l'on a des récompenses... mais où les récompenses sont envoyées à votre famille. Alors faites attention à vous !_  
Son chasseur Tie arriverait juste à temps pour croiser la trajectoire du missile et empêcher la destruction de la navette de l'escadron Ender. Au lieu d'avoir un déluge de morts à son palmarès, ce maudit missile n'en causerait qu'une seule, la sienne. Il repensa une dernière fois à la photo, dans sa chambre... sa famille qui l'entourait, lors de la délivrance de son diplôme académique.

Il coupa les moteurs... et il s'arrêta de penser.

**Chapitre 18. Adieu Nyaris… **

A la lisère du champ de bataille, à limite de vision humaine, une série d'éclairs vifs et lumineux vit le jour. Nyaris devina ce qui s'y passait. Non parce qu'il avait une excellente vue, mais parce qu'il avait remarqué, tout comme son pilote, le survol de sa navette il y a quelques petites minutes par une phalange de douze chasseurs bombardiers impériaux. Ils se dirigeaient vers la corvette corellienne restée en retrait. Cette dernière, voyant le combat tourner en déconfiture pour ses comparses rebelles, était en train de manœuvrer pour quitter le champ de bataille. Dans quelques minutes, elle aurait engagé son hyperpropulsion si les bombardiers en provenance de l'Errinic n'étaient pas intervenus.

Dans un passage parfait, évitant le tir de barrage des maigres canons de la corvette, ils avaient concentré leurs torpilles à proton sur un seul et même endroit : le réacteur central. Situé sur l'épine dorsale de la corvette, il était de notoriété d'être particulièrement vulnérable aux tirs, en dépit des boucliers. La chance – ou l'efficacité – fut cette fois du coté de l'empire et la réaction en chaîne tant attendue détruisit le réacteur, endommagea les secondaires et coupa tous les systèmes défensifs de la corvette.

_- Il reste toujours la seconde corvette_, constata Nyaris.

Le pilote acquiesça.

_- Pourvu que nous arrivions saufs._

Des dizaines de transports, dont celui de l'escadron Ender et celui de l'officier Nyaris, volaient vers la corvette qui retenait captif le précieux agent de l'Ubiqtorat. De temps à autre, un missile largué d'une aile X ou une salve tirée de la corvette endommageait ou détruisait l'un des transports, au hasard. Arrivés à hauteur de débarquement, il ne restait plus que huit transports en état. Et l'Ender ainsi que Nyaris avaient survécu.

_- Attention, pilote !!!_ rugit soudain l'officier.

Surgissant du néant, une aile X se positionna sur leur trajet, menaçante. La seconde d'après, deux torpilles à proton fusaient vers le transport impérial. Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de plonger en piqué, à peine eut-il le temps de virer de bord pour éviter une torpille… et se prendre de justesse sa sœur jumelle, qui explosa sur la turbine à ions, arrière bâbord. Le vaisseau partit en vrille incontrôlée.

L'impact fut terrible. Le réacteur fut entièrement détruit et la coque sévèrement endommagée, ce qui dépressurisa irrémédiablement l'intérieur du transport. L'onde de choc se répercutant dans l'appareil envoya Nyaris valser dans la cabine de pilotage : il se trouvait debout derrière son pilote. Il y eut un bruit d'os brisés qui laissa craindre le pire. A l'arrière du transport, plusieurs caissons métalliques se désolidarisèrent et vinrent semer une mort rapide par écrasement sur trois soldats pourtant solidement attachés.

Le pilote, harnaché selon la procédure standard, s'en tira sans séquelles et mit plusieurs précieuses minutes à stabiliser l'appareil. Dans le même temps, il mit tout en œuvre pour éviter une explosion brutale : coupure des réacteurs, déviation de l'énergie vers les systèmes de survie. Il procéda rapidement à l'envoi d'un message de détresse, mais se doutait bien que personne ne viendrait les récupérer avant la fin de la bataille.

Quand tout ce qui devait être fait fut tenté, le pilote se déharnacha et vint porter secours au lieutenant Nyaris. Il s'en était tiré, mais dans un piteux état. Son visage présentait une énorme plaie saignante au niveau du front. Les os de son bras droit étaient visiblement en miette et son épaule déboîtée. Une longue estafilade saignante sur sa jambe droite laissait présager qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Nyaris hurlait de douleur. Il était médicalement impossible pour le pilote de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva, fouilla rapidement un caisson et en sortit un produit étrangement vert et étrangement translucide. Il transféra rapidement le produit dans une seringue hypodermique et l'injecta dans le cou du lieutenant. Ce dernier cessa de crier et perdit conscience. Le pilote déverrouilla et fit coulisser le panneau central qui séparait cockpit et arrière du transport. Malgré son expérience, il faillit vomir à la vue du spectacle. Certains soldats étaient encore inconscients, d'autres choqués. Un des soldats avait eu le cran de se détacher pour vérifier l'état de ses trois camarades, visiblement morts sur le coup. Deux avaient eu la boîte crânienne défoncée par un des caissons qui s'étaient libérés, le dernier présentait une cage thoracique béante et défoncée, blessure causée par le coin saillant d'un des caissons, qui portait encore la trace de son sang. Dans l'ensemble ils avaient eu une mort rapide, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait leur espérer. Le sang s'écoulait lentement le long des parois métalliques du vaisseau, et se rejoignit lentement en une mare de sang informe en son milieu. L'odeur devenait écoeurante.

_- Foutez les caisses dans le compartiment annexe et rattachez-vous rapidement. Ca vaut mieux pour vous. Je vous tiendrais au courant de nos chances de survie et…_

Un sifflement qui s'amplifiait. Le pilote l'entendait depuis plusieurs minutes, sans y porter de l'intérêt. Mais le sifflement était devenu suraigu et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la minuscule brèche béante qui s'ouvrait vers l'espace. La minuscule brèche devint petite, et l'oxygène du transport commença à quitter la navette en fusant et tourbillonnant. C'était la fin, mais ils lutteraient jusqu'au bout.

_- Caisson de droite, matériel de soudage et chalumeau ! Vite !_

Le pilote désigna du doigt un des caissons qui était resté maintenu. Il y eut un horrible craquement, le pilote devinait ce qui se passait, et ressentait la souffrance de la coque de son vaisseau, qui luttait devant la pression du vide. Soudain, toutes les lumières de la navette s'éteignirent de concert, seul subsistait l'éclairage rouge pâle de secours.

_- Il y a d'autres fuites !_ hurla-t-il. _Trouvez-les et faites quelque chose ! Sauvez vos vies !_

Les soldats se mirent en branle très rapidement et le pilote regagna le cockpit, visiblement inquiet. Le transport était immobilisé dans le vide de l'espace, en pleine bataille spatiale. Une proie tellement facile. Le pilote se demandait encore pourquoi l'aile X qui les avait touché n'était pas venu les achever. Il sortit rapidement une couverture chauffante qu'il plaça sur le corps du lieutenant Nyaris, avant de s'installer à nouveau aux commandes du transport.

_- Par l'Empereur… faites que…_

Ses doigts jouèrent sur plusieurs écrans tactiles. Des jauges virtuelles apparurent, qui clignotaient dangereusement au rouge. Il tenta plusieurs combinaisons, divers schémas énergétiques, en vain. Il tapa de son poing sur la console et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

_- Pi… pilote ? Situation… grave ?_ fit Nyaris qui venait de reprendre conscience.

Le pilote tourna la tête, lentement.

_- Critique,_ répondit-il en soupirant. _Moteur gauche détruit, instabilité énergétique. Je ne peux relancer le moteur droit sans risque d'explosion. Il y a des micros fuites un peu partout sur la carlingue, l'oxygène s'échappe de partout. Au mieux, nous tiendrons un petit quart d'heure, à ce rythme. Au pire, dans quelques secondes, une brèche peut devenir une fissure géante et le vaisseau peut imploser, si nous ne mourrons pas avant._

Nyaris sourit doucement.

_- Ré… réparations ?_

_- Vos hommes sont dessus. Nous verrons combien de minutes nous sauverons. Ah oui, j'oubliais, notre transport est immobile au beau milieu de la bataille qui fait rage. Vous savez ce que je veux dire._

Le lieutenant hocha la tête. Quelqu'un frappa sur la cloison et le pilote fit coulisser le panneau métallique à nouveau. Un soldat se tenait derrière.

_- On a fait ce qu'on a pu avec le matériel. Il reste des fissures, mais inaccessibles. Verdict ?_

Le pilote s'approcha à nouveau de ses consoles. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il parla d'une voix éteinte et grave.

_- Treize minutes d'oxygène… et…_

Un bip long et strident les fit sursauter. Le pilote inspecta son écran principal et désactiva le système d'alerte.

_- … notre cellule énergétique est hors service. Nous sommes sur la cellule de secours, elle-même endommagée. Dans treize minutes, plus d'oxygène et dans un peu moins de temps, plus d'énergie. Plus d'ordinateurs, plus de contacts avec l'extérieur et l'obscurité totale. Vous voulez envoyer un dernier message, lieutenant ?_

Ce dernier acquiesça faiblement. Le pilote tapota quelques touches et amena un portatif radio jusqu'à l'officier blessé.

_- Il n'y aura pas de réponse, nous ne pouvons plus qu'émettre._

_- Merci, pilote. Appro… approchez la radio._

Ce dernier s'exécuta, non sans émotion et non sans trembler d'une peur qu'il n'arrivait plus à masquer. Il fit signe à Nyaris de parler.

_- Escadron Ender… commandant Friner, ici le lieutenant Nyaris. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être la cause de cet assaut. Mon transport a été gravement touché. Je souhaite bonne chance à l'escadron Ender et aussi à vous, Friner. Je sais que vous réussirez. Vive l'Empereur et gloire à l'Empire… Adieu !_

Un grésillement naquit. Le pilote hocha la tête négativement, faisant comprendre à Nyaris que ses derniers mots n'avaient pu être transmis.

_- Vous entendez ?_ fit le stormtrooper resté dans le sas.

_- La radio qui…_ commença le pilote.

_- Non, ça !_

Il désigna une marque sur la verrière en transparacier du cockpit. La marque s'étendit horizontalement d'un bout à l'autre, dans un craquement sinistre. Puis d'autres marques jaillirent verticalement de la première.

_- Tous à l'arrière !_ hurla le pilote.

_- Laissez-moi !_ brailla Nyaris.

Mais ses ordres étaient vains. Il était déjà en train de hurler de douleur : le pilote et le stormtrooper le traînaient en arrière, sans aucun ménagement pour ses os broyés. La verrière implosa au moment ou les pieds de Nyaris disparaissaient par le sas du cockpit. Une seconde après, le panneau métallique se verrouillait. Encore moins d'une seconde après, le vide s'était fait dans le cockpit et des morceaux de transparacier flottaient ça et là. Le froid sidéral acheva les ordinateurs et les écrans encore en vie.

_- Aaaah ! Pitié !_

Les deux hommes lâchèrent Nyaris.

_- C'est fini, lieutenant. Reposez-vous._

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, le visage blême et les mâchoires encore crispées par la terrible douleur, qui s'atténua petit à petit grâce à l'injection faite plus tôt. Plusieurs stormtroopers s'étaient levés, scrutant le pilote avec insistance. Ils perdirent tout espoir quand ce dernier leur adressa un hochement de tête négatif. L'un des soldats s'affairait sur une caisse ouverte. Il se retourna, triomphant.

_- Plusieurs combinaisons de survie spatiale._

_- Je sais, _fit le pilote. _Quatre unités. C'est tout ce que la maintenance impériale de Mos Esley est arrivée à nous fournir, avant le départ de la mission._

Ils étaient **onze** survivants.

_- Voilà ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines minutes. L'éclairage de secours va s'éteindre et il n'y aura plus un gramme d'énergie dans le vaisseau. La température va lentement baisser jusqu'à devenir mortelle. Le vide va se faire peu à peu ressentir dans la pièce, mais je pense que nous serons loin d'ici là. Et nous aurons eu de la chance si ce qui reste de la navette n'implose pas avant._

_- Courte paille ?_ questionna un soldat. _Une combinaison d'office pour notre officier._

_- Je… ne prendrais aucune combinaison,_ déclara Nyaris.

_- Voyons,_ réagit le pilote. _Votre rôle est de survivre. Vous avez été formé pour ça, et nous avons été formé pour nous sacrifier. C'est ainsi._

_- Ne dites pas de conneries… arrêtez les sermons académiques… ça ne tient plus ici. Dans mon état… je ne survivrais pas à une sortie dans l'espace. Vous… vous le savez._

Le pilote acquiesça silencieusement.

_- Je reste avec vous, alors,_ ajouta ce dernier.

Un autre stormtrooper s'avança vers eux.

_- Je ne quitterais pas ce rafiot, officier._

_- Ni moi._

L'instant d'après, tous les survivants s'étaient déclarés prêts à rester sur le navire en perdition. Nyaris souriait doucement, conscient de la force de cohésion impériale.

_- Je serais heureux de mourir à vos cotés, fidèles soldats de l'Empereur._

_- Pour l'Empereur !_ fit une voix.

_- Vive l'Empire !_ lança une autre en écho.

_- Il y a des masques à oxygène dans les compartiments supérieurs,_ poursuivit le pilote, pragmatique. _Détachez-les. Il faut sortir les bouteilles à oxygène des combinaisons de survie et y brancher les masques. Allez, exécution avant qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière !_

La manœuvre fut rapidement effectuée, malgré le poids des bouteilles.

_- Fouillez également les caissons, sortez toutes les couvertures chauffantes._

Nyaris se demandait sincèrement s'ils avaient la moindre chance. L'effet de l'anti-douleur commençait à s'estomper et l'officier grimaça. Dans quelques minutes, il prierait la mort de venir le libérer. Conformément à ce qu'avait annoncé le pilote, l'éclairage se tut brusquement, et toute vie électronique prit fin dans le vaisseau. La température descendit allègrement sous les cinq degrés Celsius et le sifflement monotone des dizaines de brèches persistait, effrayant.

_- Soldats… les dés sont jetés. Jouons la scène finale avec honneur !_

Ils s'engoncèrent dans leurs armures, puis dans les couvertures chauffantes, avant de partager les masques à oxygène. Tous les soldats se placèrent en cercle autour du corps de leur officier et attendirent leur libération, confiants dans la mort autant que dans l'Empereur…

**Chapitre 19. A l'assaut de la corvette rebelle !**

Le servant de la disqueuse laser achevait de découper le sas. Berek leva la main droite et fit quelques signes à ses hommes. Certains laissèrent pendre leur fusil d'assaut pour s'emparer de grenades de diverses formes. Le bruit de la disqueuse s'éteignit. Le servant la retira immédiatement du passage, malgré le poids d'une telle machine, destinée à couper les coques les plus épaisses. Berek ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se servit des aptitudes particulières de son imposant physique pour balancer un puissant coup de pied dans la paroi. Celle-ci s'abattit dans un nuage de poussière et de particules métalliques en suspension. Profitant de son élan, il mit genou à terre et braqua son arme vers la sortie. Simultanément, plusieurs de ses hommes lancèrent des grenades à travers la brèche. Il y en avait de trois sortes. Les premières grenades avaient pour but d'aveugler les éventuels défenseurs. Celles qui suivirent n'avaient d'effet que sur les armes et les systèmes défensifs électroniques, projetant une pulsation électromagnétique destructrice. Les dernières grenades étaient des grenades explosives, tout simplement.  
Le couloir était entièrement dégagé. Des corps de rebelles gisaient sur le sol, ensanglantés. Les grenades avaient fonctionné parfaitement. Aux deux extrémités du couloir, les rebelles avaient dressés de sommaires barricades. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit utilisation de son arme car l'onde de choc électromagnétique était passée par là. Surpris, désorientés, cédant à un début de panique, les ennemis abandonnèrent leurs barrages de fortunes. Sans armes, il était suicidaire de vouloir résister à une offensive impériale, qui plus est une offensive de commandos hyper entraînés. Mais il y avait d'autres armes, d'autres soldats et certainement d'autres barrages à bord de la corvette corellienne.  
Sur un autre signe de main, l'escadron Ender investit le couloir et sécurisa les deux extrémités. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. L'effet de surprise était passé et les rebelles s'organisaient. Les premiers tirs fusèrent, obligeant les hommes de l'Ender à se mettre à couvert.

_- Deux équipes,_ ordonna Berek. _La première remonte la corvette en direction du poste de pilotage. L'autre descend vers les salles moteurs et les capsules de sauvetages. Vérifiez tout ! L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat doit être libéré à tout prix... et rapidement ! Aux dernières transmissions, le croiseur calamari fonce droit sur nous ! Je ne crois pas qu'il nous laissera nous en tirer aussi facilement. Nous disposons d'une dizaine de minutes. Alors faites vite !_

Il y eut des hochements de tête et l'escadron Ender se scinda en deux entités. Berek, Emon et Ben faisaient parti de l'une d'entre elles.

_- Agissons vite, _déclara Emon. _Ils sont capables de tout et j'ai peur pour Drek._

Ben approuva de la tête. Dans leur arsenal, il restait encore un nombre important de grenades offensives et ils n'hésitèrent pas à s'en servir copieusement. Les barrages ennemis reculaient et les corps s'amoncelaient, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de Drek. D'autre part, les couloirs s'agrandissaient, obligeant à toujours plus de vigilance. Et la précipitation engendra quelques erreurs. Une porte donnait sur une petite chambre d'équipage plongée dans l'obscurité, pourtant sécurisée par un membre de l'escadron. Mais trop vite sécurisée. Le rebelle, certainement très bien caché, fit irruption dans leurs dos, tira sur un impérial à bout portant, le tuant, et en blessa un autre. Les soldats de l'Ender répliquèrent et l'abattirent, mais un goût amer leur restait dans la bouche.

_- Dyosis ?  
- Il est mort,_ constata Emon.  
_- Ces sales rebelles vont nous le payer !_ ragea Ben.  
Berek siffla entre ses dents et rechargea plusieurs cellules énergétiques dans son arme.  
_- Reprenez vos positions, la bataille n'est pas finie !_ lança-t-il. _Emon à ma droite, les autres, derrière moi ! Ben, couvre-nous ! Il faut qu'on investisse la salle de mess, à une dizaine de mètres en amont dans le couloir !_  
Il désigna la pièce du menton.  
_- Elle nous permettra d'avoir un bon contrôle de la situation. Faites attention, elle possède deux entrées et les rebelles ne la lâcheront pas sans combattre.  
- C'est parti_, lâcha Emon d'une voix furieuse.  
_- Allez-y sans craintes,_ railla Ben. _Le premier qui dépasse de son abri, je le pulvérise._

Emon jeta un oeil sur le jeune soldat et admira la confiance extérieure qu'il affichait. Le mess du vaisseau était une grande salle, remplie de tables et de chaises, agrémentée de plantes artificielles. Au bout de la salle, un self-service distribuait nourriture et boissons aux membres de l'équipage en pause. A l'autre bout de la salle, qui devait faire une bonne vingtaine de mètres, un petit espace ceint de panneaux en bois et en verre était réservé aux officiers de la corvette rebelle. Plusieurs rebelles étaient postés à divers endroits de la salle et avaient pour consigne de tenir la salle à tout prix. Ils ne furent pas surpris quand les premiers membres de l'escadron Ender déboulèrent dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent un tir de barrage intensif, mais quantité ne rime pas toujours avec qualité. Leurs tirs, souvent imprécis, s'abattirent partout sauf où il fallait. Leur entraînement au tir y était aussi pour quelque chose, sans doutes.  
Emon pénétra dans la pièce en premier. Il décocha plusieurs tirs au jugé et roula se protéger derrière une table, qu'il renversa pour l'occasion. Une pluie de lasers suivit, un peu tard pour toucher le rapide membre de l'Oméga Force. Ceux qui le suivirent eurent plus de difficultés, mais comparé aux entraînements, c'était une partie de plaisir. Emon renversa plusieurs tables encore et se chargea de dresser un barrage sommaire pour faciliter l'entrée du mess aux autres soldats. C'était plutôt un luxe pour eux, car ils seraient entrés de toute manière.  
Ben se mit à genoux, en position de tir. Il s'obligea à contrôler sa respiration, clef de la réussite au tir de précision. Quand une partie de l'escadron se lança dans le couloir en direction de la cantine, Ben était prêt. Son oeil était rivé sur ses instruments de tir : guidon et cran de mire. Une première forme hostile ne tarda pas à se lever, tout au fond du couloir, quittant l'abri improvisé. Ben pointa rapidement son canon vers la forme, aligna son guidon sur son cran de mire et entama avec son doigt la course de la détente. Quand il su, d'expérience, que la détente de son arme était arrivée au point de décrochage, il vérifia une dernière fois que ses instruments de visée étaient nets et la cible légèrement floue. C'était un des points à respecter pour un tir précis. L'oeil ne pouvant physiquement focaliser à la fois sur la cible et sur les organes de visées, il fallait par défaut s'attacher à ce que ceux-ci soient d'une netteté irréprochable, à contrario de l'objectif visé. Qu'importe où le laser allait toucher, du moment qu'il touchait quand même. A cette distance, l'arme de Ben était beaucoup moins précise, mais suffisamment quand même pour abattre un ennemi. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer... et son doigt acheva la course de la détente. L'arme cracha son rayon mortel.  
Au fond du couloir, un cri se fit entendre et une forme sombre s'abattit au sol. Ben esquissa un léger sourire. Aussitôt, deux autres formes se levèrent. Les coéquipiers de Ben se préparaient à entrer dans le mess, il fallait leur donner encore un peu de temps. Il ajusta encore une fois son arme, plus rapidement cependant, et tira sur une des formes. Il ne su jamais si son laser avait atteint quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais les défenseurs rebelles cessèrent de tirer pendant deux ou trois secondes. A ce stade, Emon, Berek et les autres s'étaient pratiquement tous introduits dans la salle de cantine. Ben lâcha une dernière salve au jugé et retourna à l'abri du coude de corridor.

Dans le feu de l'action, il était difficile de parler et de se faire comprendre. Aussi les membres de l'Ender ne parlaient pas mais communiquaient par signe. Un langage qu'Emon comprenait aussi car il l'utilisait couramment, du moins une des variantes de ce langage gestuel. En effet, chaque groupe d'intervention créait, au fil des entraînements et des missions, son propre code et ses propres gestes. La base restait mais certains signent différaient fondamentalement. Du moins pour des personnes extérieures à ce système de langage. Emon, par habitude et par assimilation, comprenait la majorité des signes de l'escadron Ender.  
On lui fit signe. Un doigt levé. Puis une direction donnée. Emon regarda plus attentivement et aperçut un rebelle à quelques mètres, à couvert derrière le comptoir du self-service. Il enchaînait rafale sur rafale pour tenir à distance les membres de l'Ender, qui répondaient sporadiquement mais sans fenêtre de tir et sans trop d'espoir. De plus, les autres rebelles dans la salle continuaient à les prendre pour cible. Ces maudits tiraient à intervalles irréguliers mais sûrement : leurs impacts se rapprochaient dangereusement.  
On lui refit signe. Une main ouverte qui passe plusieurs fois au-dessus de la tête. Un geste de main, le pouce désignant celui qui parlait et l'index pointé dans sa direction. Un doigt tourné vers le bas qui dessine un petit cercle. Pourquoi pas, se dit Emon. Ce dernier leur renvoya le signe universel de celui qui avait bien compris : le pouce levé en l'air.  
Plusieurs membres de l'escadron se dressèrent les uns après les autres, soudainement, lâchant une ou deux salves puis replongeant à l'abri. Emon rampa rapidement sur le sol, aussi vite qu'il le pu, s'attendant à être prit pour cible par le tireur rebelle. Ce dernier, momentanément occupé par la riposte impériale massive, n'avait pas vu l'ennemi le contourner par le flanc. Quand le déluge cessa et qu'il reprit sa contre-attaque, le rebelle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un élément ennemi n'était plus à sa place. Ce manque d'observation lui fut fatal. Emon progressa jusqu'à portée de tir, avec précaution. Il ajusta et tira sans se poser de questions. Le rebelle cria, dans sa brève agonie il se tourna vers l'officier de l'Oméga Force et comprit son erreur, avant que les limbes ténébreux de la mort viennent voiler sa vue... pour toujours. Emon avait maintenant une position stratégique, à la fois parce qu'à l'écart du reste de l'escadron Ender, et aussi parce que le comptoir de la cantine lui offrait une excellente protection. Il fut vite rejoint par un autre camarade et à deux, prenant soin de bien viser, ils firent des ravages dans la défense ennemie. Quand le dernier rebelle encore en vie comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus riposter sans signer son arrêt de mort, il entreprit de fuir par la seconde porte de la cantine, opposée à la première. Ce fut sans compter la rapidité de réflexe des assaillants impériaux. Plusieurs tirs l'atteignirent en même temps, à la tête et dans le dos. Le rebelle n'eut pas le temps de se voir mourir.  
Emon et ses camarades firent le tour méthodique de la grande salle, pour bien vérifier qu'aucun rebelle ne s'y était malencontreusement caché.

_- Salle sécurisée !_ lança Emon.  
Le chef de l'escouade tapota quelques codes sur le bracelet électronique, fixé sur son poignet.  
_- Ben, tu me reçois ?  
- Affirmatif, Berek._  
_- La salle est sécurisée. Les rebelles ne doivent pas s'en être rendus compte, encore. Nous allons emprunter le couloir opposé au votre. D'après le plan, il rejoint votre couloir par le coté. Nous attaquerons sur deux flancs. Dès que tu entendras nos premières salves, ouvre le feu sur le barrage et rejoins-nous. Compris ?_  
_- Affirmatif. Over, _répondit Ben d'une voix impatiente.

Berek désigna la porte par laquelle ils allaient continuer.

_- Nous allons prendre les rebelles par le coté. Hâtons-nous !_

Les membres de l'Ender répondirent d'un seul concert et suivirent leur leader.  
Les rebelles furent littéralement prit de court. Ils avaient fait l'erreur d'amasser le reste de leurs soldats sur ce barrage. Attaqués des deux cotés à la fois, avec la force et l'efficacité des troupes d'élite de l'Empire, ils ne durèrent pas plus de quelques minutes. Il y eut deux blessés du coté de l'Ender et on dénombra douze corps rebelles derrière le barrage improvisé. Une fois encore, tout démontrait l'extrême entraînement des membres de l'escadron Ender et leur capacité à gérer n'importe quelle situation, même désavantagés et dépassés numériquement.  
Ils fouillèrent les salles annexes mais revinrent bredouilles. Après avoir pris contact avec le second groupe, qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la corvette, ils apprirent que la résistance ennemie avait été ardue. Ils avaient perdu deux membres et progressaient lentement. Il semblait que chaque rebelle à bord se soit armé, prêt à défendre sa vie jusqu'au bout.  
Berek rappela à lui ses compagnons épars.

_- Au poste de pilotage ! _ordonna-t-il._ Il nous reste 5 minutes !_

**Chapitre 20. Libération**

_- Nous sommes perdus._

La voix du capitaine de corvette était pâle et blême. Il avait espéré contenir l'assaut impérial, mais rien ne semblait arrêter ces hommes en armures blanches de combat. Ils progressaient avec une efficacité mortelle, passant par dessus les barrages rebelles sans difficultés, laissant derrière eux des corps sans vie et des couloirs tâchés de sang.

_- Capitaine, il doit y avoir un moyen !_  
_- Non Elna, il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a plus. Il n'y en a jamais eu.  
- Les capsules de sauvetage ?  
- Nous ne pouvons maintenant plus y accéder !  
- Ma navette est encore arrimée, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons encore fuir, tous les deux avec le prisonnier.  
- Elle a été détruite lors de l'assaut,_ répondit tristement le capitaine. _Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Notre croiseur allié ne sera sur les lieux que dans quelques minutes. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose. Il est harcelé par les impériaux. Nos assaillants seront là dans quelques secondes, eux. C'est fini.  
- Vous allez enclencher l'autodestruction de la corvette ?_ s'enquit Elna.  
_- Non. Je ne ferais pas ça à mon bâtiment. De toute façon, nous mourrons quand même. Rien ne les arrêtera plus, désormais. Si nous ne mourrons pas de la main de nos ennemis, je pense malheureusement que ce sera par la main de nos amis. Le croiseur calamari ne va certainement pas passer en hyperespace avant d'avoir eu la certitude que ni eux, ni nous, ne récupérerons l'agent des Renseignements Impériaux. Alors, combattons comme des hommes et pas comme des lâches..._  
Le capitaine poussa un long soupir.  
_- J'avais promis à ma fille de passer un peu de temps avec elle, une fois cette mission terminée. La pauvre petite... quel imbécile je fais, vraiment.  
- Je n'ai jamais compris où était vraiment mon bonheur, continua-t-il. Je le sais maintenant. Pas dans la rébellion et dans sa lutte pour un idéal, non. Ma place était près des miens et j'ai failli à mon devoir d'homme... de père. Et maintenant, la dernière scène approche avant que le rideau ne tombe et plus personne n'entendra jamais parler de notre tragédie.  
- Vous êtes désespéré, capitaine, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites.  
- Oh si, malheureusement ! Fous que nous étions de vouloir nous mesurer à l'Empire !  
- Capitaine !_  
Ce dernier dégaina rapidement un petit modèle de pistolet laser, puis l'observa longuement.  
_- Ne faites pas ça, capitaine, cela ne sert à rien ! _implora Elna.  
_- Je ne compte pas me tuer, jeune Elna, _dit-il en souriant. _Je vais rejoindre mes derniers hommes et mourir avec eux. Faites ce que vous voudrez du prisonnier, tout est perdu à présent..._

Il caressa d'une main lasse le visage de la jeune fille. Curieusement, cette dernière se laissa faire, dépassée.

_- Adieu, Elna. A dans une autre vie... meilleure.  
- Ca... capitaine..._ souffla la jeune rebelle.

Mais celui-ci était déjà parti, l'abandonnant à son destin, la laissant seule, terriblement seule, au milieu du poste de pilotage désert. Elna tendit l'oreille et perçut les sourdes détonations qui approchaient. Un goût amer dans la bouche, elle frappa rageusement la console la plus proche.

_- Maudit sois-tu, destin ! Encore une fois, tu t'acharnes contre moi !_  
Ses yeux étaient rouges et exorbités, sa voix hystérique.  
_- Mais je me battrais, encore et toujours ! Tu entends ? Je ne me laisserais pas faire !_  
Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle retrouva un semblant de calme. Elle s'approcha de l'officier endormi et le toisa d'un air sévère. Constatant qu'elle avait oublié son blaster sur la console, près du corps de Drek, elle jura. Elna le remit rapidement à sa ceinture et fit craquer ses doigts...

_- Drek, réveillez-vous !_  
Une suite de gifles plus ou moins appuyées sortit l'officier de son sommeil.  
_- Elna ?_  
Malgré son extrême faiblesse, Drek ressentit les explosions de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus violentes. Il sourit faiblement.  
_- On a des petits problèmes, Elna ?  
- Tout va bien, officier, je dirais même plus, tout va très bien.  
- Vous mentez... mal.  
- Vous êtes encore mon prisonnier, Drek... vous êtes ma monnaie d'échange._  
La jeune rebelle vérifia que les mains du prisonnier étaient solidement liées derrière son dos.  
_- Plus vous serrerez, Elna et plus l'étau de l'Empire se refermera sur vous.  
- Les belles paroles,_ cracha-t-elle. _En attendant, je suis à un bout du blaster et vous à l'autre : le mauvais bout.  
- Vous ne me tuerez jamais, Elna, vous venez de le dire : je suis votre monnaie d'échange !  
- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je peux procéder autrement._

Avec une force terrible, elle asséna un terrible coup de crosse sur le visage de l'officier. Un craquement d'os broyés et l'officier poussa un hurlement. Du sang s'écoulait de son nez, évitant les commissures de sa bouche et gouttant par son menton. De toute évidence, Elna lui avait fracassé son beau nez aquilin.

_- Désolé, Drek... mon chou. Ce n'était pas spécialement contre vous, j'étais énervée._

Drek n'était pas retombé dans les pommes. Ses oreilles enregistrèrent les paroles d'Elna et pendant une seconde, il crut presque ce qu'elle disait.

_- Le plaisir... était pour moi... vraiment, Elna !_ gargouilla l'officier dans son sang.  
_- Bon, je suis heureuse que vous ayez gardé votre sens de l'humour.  
- Comment le perdre... en si charmante compagnie.  
- Nous nous égarons, mon chou. Il est grand temps de jouer la scène finale !_

Des bruits de course se firent entendre. Une partie de l'escadron Ender déboula dans la petite pièce de pilotage, toutes leurs armes prêtes à cracher leur feu, à distribuer la mort. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmante, les cheveux roux, les yeux verts en amande. Elle tenait contre son corps celui de Drek, le canon de son arme, un blaster petit modèle, posé sur la tempe de l'officier.

_- Un pas de plus et votre officier des renseignements est un homme mort !  
- Ce chantage n'est pas digne de vous, Elna..._ crachota l'officier.  
_- Il y a un temps pour tout, Drek, taisez-vous._  
Elle appuya un peu plus le canon sur la tempe et son doigt joua avec la détente de l'arme.  
_- Posez vos armes, immédiatement !_ cria la jeune rebelle.

Berek ordonna à ses hommes de poser au sol leur quincaillerie, ce qu'ils firent, d'une mauvaise volonté évidente et dans un grand fracas métallique. Emon et Ben se tenaient juste derrière lui. Le premier distinguant avec horreur le corps meurtri de son ami et le second découvrant enfin le visage de celui dont tout le monde parlait : l'officier Drek.

_- Pas de gestes brusques ! _ordonna Elna.  
_- Pssst... Elna !_  
_- Je vous ai demandé de la fermer, Drek !_  
_- Je sais, je sais... juste un petit détail ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous, bon dieu !  
- De la cellule énergétique de votre blaster._  
La rebelle baissa les yeux sur son arme et son visage prit tout d'un coup une teinte cadavérique. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, à la recherche d'une bouffée d'oxygène.  
_- J'ai pris soin de la retirer pendant que vous discutiez avec le capitaine.  
- Non...  
- Vous ne m'en voulez pas... j'espère ? Je serais contrarié que vous... me fassiez la tête !_

Elna lâcha son arme vide qui chuta sur le sol et rebondit avec un léger tintement métallique. Elle lâcha l'officier et s'affaissa sur le sol, lentement. Tout était perdu... elle était perdue. Elle ne pu empêcher une crise de larmes. Drek, épuisé, s'agenouilla près d'elle, la contemplant avec un petit air victorieux. Elna pleurait encore quand des bras musclés se saisirent d'elle et l'immobilisèrent, avant de la ficeler comme on aurait ficelé un bon saucisson correllien.

Emon hurla de joie et sauta dans les bras de son ami.  
_- Drek, vieille branche, je suis bigrement heureux de te serrer dans mes bras !  
- Emon..._ était tout ce que réussit à prononcer l'officier, sous le coup de l'émotion.  
_- Mon vieux, t'as sacrément morflé ! Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?_  
Drek désigna du menton la jeune fille.  
_- Arrêtes, tu te fous de moi, mon vieux ! Une... femme ???  
- Tu ne sais pas quelle femme, Emon... _souffla l'officier.  
_- En tout cas, très jolie, tu choisis bien tes tortionnaires, sacré Drek !_  
Ils rirent tout les deux de bon coeur : Emon avec énergie et Drek avec asthénie.  
_- Tout n'est pas fini ! cria Berek. A la navette ! Vite ! Le croiseur ne devrait pas tarder à être sur nous ! Courrons !_  
Ils coururent comme des forcenés à travers les couloirs du vaisseau. Ils sautaient par dessus les corps, trébuchaient parfois. Elna représentait un poids mort, mais Drek tenait à ce qu'on la sorte de là également. Ils étaient tous exténués et à bout de souffle, sauf Elna qui se laissait porter...

**Chapitre 21. Ultime fuite**

_- Commandant Etnyn ?_  
Ce dernier serrait les poings en contemplant la corvette rebelle, qui ne répondait plus à ses appels. Il n'y avait plus d'autres alternative possible : quand le ver était dans le fruit...  
_- Nos derniers chasseurs sont rentrés aux hangars, tous sérieusement endommagés. Nos boucliers continuent d'être harcelés par cette racaille impériale et ces traîtres d'extérieurs. La situation devient intenable. Il nous faut fuir ! Maintenant !_  
Etnyn médita pendant quelques secondes avant de formuler sa réponse... terrible.  
_- Concentrez nos tirs les plus puissants sur notre corvette pour la détruire.  
- Mais... commandant ?  
- Ne voyez vous pas ? Ils sont certainement tous morts à l'intérieur. Le commando impérial a réussi sa mission, maintenant. Il est trop tard et je ne veux pas que nous ayons fait tout ça pour rien. Que ces chiens d'impériaux meurent avec leur agent de l'ubiqtorat !  
- Bien compris, commandant.  
- Et préparez le saut en hyper espace immédiatement. Je veux que nous dégagions de la zone dans la minute qui suivra la destruction de la corvette. Exécution.  
- A vos ordres._

La coque trembla sous un violent impact.  
_- Le croiseur commence à nous tirer dessus ! _lâcha Emon.  
_- Dépêchons-nous ou nous allons tous y rester !_  
Bien que ficelée, Elna se débattit comme une furieuse pour entraver leur progression. Jamais Ben n'avait vu un saucisson corellien se débattre autant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'humour.  
_- Au revoir, Elna._

Il abattit la crosse de son arme sur le crâne de cette dernière. Avec assez de force pour l'assommer mais assez pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Ben n'aimait pas frapper les femmes et sauf cas d'extrême urgence comme celui-ci, il l'évitait. Elna perdit immédiatement connaissance et l'équipe pu continuer sa progression plus rapidement.  
La coque trembla violemment. Les tirs du vaisseau calamarien traversaient de part en part la structure, tellement ils étaient concentrés. Les ponts s'affaissaient les uns sous les autres, les parois se disloquaient, d'autres implosaient. Partout dans la corvette, le vide de l'espace commençait à s'insinuer, entamant son travail de mort. Un autre tir laser coupa littéralement la corvette en deux, au niveau des passerelles menant au cockpit. Bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, la partie arrière de la corvette se désintègrerait à cause des moteurs et générateurs. La partie avant n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, à présent, qui errerait longtemps dans le vide de l'espace.

_- Plus vite !_ hurla Berek.

Tout autour d'eux, le décor s'était transformé en paysage apocalyptique, en une vision de cauchemar cernée par les flammes et le feu. Ils appréhendaient à chaque instant une explosion devant ou derrière eux qui les aspirerait dans le froid mortel du vide spatial.

_- Nous arrivons !_  
Ils priaient pour que les générateurs n'explosent pas de suite.  
_- Allez, on embarque et plus vite que ça !_

Le second groupe de l'Ender était déjà à l'intérieur... et ils auraient attendu leurs camarades jusqu'à la mort. De brefs sourires furent échangés et la navette s'arracha à vive allure de ce qui n'était plus qu'une épave sur le point d'exploser.

Les générateurs éclatèrent.  
L'espace fut illuminé pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde et ce fut tout.  
La navette de l'Ender était trop près pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'explosion sans dommages. Si elle ne fut pas détruite en même temps que la corvette, c'est peut être que l'Empire avait ses miracles, aussi. Sous le choc de l'explosion qui avait été si violente, tous s'étaient évanouis. Tous sauf Elna qui l'était déjà, évidemment. Carbonisée, endommagée, la navette erra quelques heures dans le vide de l'espace avant d'être récupérée. Le miracle continua ensuite : tout le monde était vivant à son bord. Quelques bobos superficiels, des égratignures tout au plus !

**EPILOGUE**

Le miracle ne s'était pas arrêté à eux, cependant.

L'Errinic avait survécu à ses blessures et son commandant aussi. Dans un état critique, le destroyer impérial montrait avec fierté que sa conception n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais bien d'une longue tradition de perfection en ingénierie impériale. Il fut remorqué et réparé. Certes, les réparations furent longues et s'étalèrent sur une année entière. Certains esprits perfides estimèrent qu'il n'était pas rentable de le réparer. Mais la bataille de Tatooine avait eut un tel impact sur les médias et sur l'Empire que les conseils de ces mauvaises langues furent vite écartés. L'Errinic devait ressortir flambant neuf des stations de réparations et son nom devenir un emblème de la marine impériale. Son équipage fut porté au diapason des éloges impériaux. Les morts furent traités en martyrs et en héros. Les survivants comblés de récompenses et d'éloges. Surtout en ce qui concernait la personnalité du commandant Friner. Encensé par les médias, il n'eut de répit que celui qu'on lui donnait pour dormir, quelques petites heures chaque nuit. Enchaînant interviews sur interviews, avec l'approbation de la hiérarchie impériale, répétant cent fois la même histoire, celle d'un commandant loyal et dévoué au service de l'Ordre Nouveau qui avait fait front contre un ennemi numériquement supérieur _(la propagande impériale avait en en effet bien gonflé le chiffre des assaillants)_ et avait vaincu. Les mois qui suivirent, les demandes de dossiers grimpèrent en flèches dans les bureaux de recrutements. Et la pression était si forte qu'il fallut bientôt nommer au nom de Friner une promotion d'élèves officiers de l'Académie Navale Impériale. Mais tout ce qui avait trait à l'officier des renseignements impériaux et à sa libération avait été bien naturellement occulté. Pas une ligne dans les médias, pas un mot dans les reportages. Mais c'était bien mieux ainsi. Autre chose que les médias enflèrent à outrance : la participation des extérieurs à la bataille. La prime fut bien évidemment occultée (bien qu'elle fut quand même payée à chaque extérieur, sous l'insistance du commandant Friner et avec l'aide de son petit compte en banque, malheureusement, l'Empire se refusant à faire un geste tel que celui-ci envers la frange de la galaxie) et les médias, dirigés par la propagande, s'empressèrent de conclure qu'ils avaient volontairement et de leur plein gré participé à la protection de l'Empire et des valeurs prônées par l'Ordre Nouveau. Mais c'était prendre pour des enfants les citoyens impériaux et tous savaient qu'il n'en avait pas été ainsi. Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, une sympathie toute particulière fut attribuée aux marchands, contrebandiers, neutres, mercenaires et pirates du secteur de Tatooine. Pendant quelques mois, la pression des contrôles impériaux se relâcha même sur la planète des sables et certains contrebandiers s'enrichirent comme il n'était pas permis, enrichissant du même coup l'un des personnages les plus infâmes de la galaxie : Jabba le Hutt. Mais tout avait une fin et les habitudes reprirent, loin, bien loin du siège des renseignements impériaux sur Coruscant...

Le retour de Drek dans les locaux de soins de l'Ubiqtorat - il n'avait pas voulu être hospitalisé ailleurs - fut prétexte à un débordement de joie tel que les Renseignements Impériaux avaient peu connu. Tous s'étaient réunis près de lui, le questionnant et le félicitant : Aenelia, Ethan, Emon, Rahkil, Vandithir, Marlek, Ben (qui s'était fortement penché sur une éventuelle admission au sein de l'Ubiqtorat), Aes, Havelock ainsi que les nouveaux arrivés qui découvraient enfin celui dont tout le monde parlait : Haek, Kaes, Jobal, Antor, Servyn... et ceux à venir : Yom, Arnoh... Il y eut des permissions à n'en plus finir, pour que le retour de Drek soit fêté dignement (et plusieurs fois) dans les meilleurs restaurants impériaux de Coruscant. Les caves de Don Calamarion en prirent un sacré coup, d'ailleurs et il fallut toute la patience de l'agent Svar (plus une désintoxication forcée de Marlek ) pour que les stocks de ce vin aussi célèbre que le temps ne se recomposent. Bref, l'euphorie régna pendant quelques semaines au sein de la plus sérieuse des organisations impériales. Mais tout avait une fin et les choses finirent par se calmer, bien que la tendance était quand même à la décontraction, il va sans dire. Drek avait depuis longtemps quelque chose dans la tête, une idée fixe qui ne le quittait que rarement et qui déclenchait chez lui une véritable obsession. Et un jour, il en fit part à son Superviseur, espérant bien décrocher une réponse positive.

_- Superviseur ? Puis-je vous demander un... petit service ?  
- Non, Drek, non, je vous le dis, c'est impossible._  
La voix était froide mais le regard compréhensif.  
_- C'est contraire aux règlements en vigueur. Je ne peux rien y faire.  
- Voyons, Jasba... vous êtes le Superviseur des Renseignements Impériaux, il me semble. Votre réputation est connue de tous et aucun moff qui se respecte n'osera agir ouvertement contre vous, ni contre votre décision, Jasba !  
- Je resterais sur ma position, jeune Drek, et vous apprendrez à rester à la place qui est la vôtre. Je suis et je resterais pour vous « Superviseur ». Vous me seriez agréable de respecter le protocole et de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
- Bien sur... trop bien, même,_ souffla-t-il d'un air dépité.  
Elle quitta sa chambre comme elle était venue, rapidement et sans un bruit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Vexé et énervé, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil de la nuit.

Le nez encore fragile mais tout son corps réparé, Drek avait quitté depuis quelques jours la chambre de soins dans laquelle il était assigné. Il se sentait tout neuf, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Ses muscles étaient légers et son mental de nouveau d'acier. Drek se sentait pratiquement prêt à participer aux derniers jeux Impériaux sur Coruscant ! Il sautillait à chaque pas et il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'il s'envole.  
Il rencontra et bavarda avec tous ses amis, racontant par-ci ce qu'il n'avait pas encore raconté par-là. Tout le monde voulait savoir les tenants de l'histoire, et même si Drek était tenu au secret, il n'en dérogea pas moins à la règle pour satisfaire la curiosité des membres de l'Ubiqtorat. Il arriva enfin dans son bureau, tant bien que mal, après avoir été acclamé plusieurs fois et avoir été broyé dans les bras puissants d'Emon. Il ferma la porte à clef, pour garder l'illusion d'être quelques minutes enfin libre.  
Sur la table, un petit mot avait été griffonné à la va-vite. L'écriture était ferme mais féminine :

_**« Bloc de sécurité EY-311. Cellule 9. Autorisation 28750. Jasba »**_

Il lut et relut plusieurs fois le petit bout de papier avant de pousser un puissant cri de victoire.

« _Merci, Superviseur_ » pensa-t-il, avant de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué, muni de l'autorisation informatique. Couloirs après couloirs, ascenseurs après ascenseurs, sas après sas, Drek progressa vers le cadeau que venait de lui faire Jasba. Il tapota sur un clavier lumineux le code d'accès et attendit. La lumière rouge au-dessus de la porte clignota et devint verte. Le panneau métallique coulissa. Drek inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
Son costume brillait, il était magnifique.  
Il entra dans la cellule.

_- Bonjour, Elna !_

Attachée pieds et poings liés, elle lui jeta un regard de pure terreur.

_- Je me suis dit... une petite discussion entre vieilles connaissances !_

La porte métallique se referma sur elle-même, étouffant le cri d'horreur de la jeune rebelle...

**A suivre…**


	8. Nyaris

**Chapitre 1. Tractations sur Kamino**

L'oiseau métallique émergea du néant, déchirant le mince voile qui séparait l'univers réel de l'univers parallèle. Ses trois ailes déployées, la navette impériale de classe Lambda achevait son dernier bond dans l'hyperespace.

Appareillant de Coruscant pour Corellia, elle avait emprunté la célèbre voie commerciale Corellienne qui desservait les planètes de Neimodia, Talus et Tralus. La navette avait ensuite navigué sur la Passe Corellienne, route fréquentée et relativement sûre en raison des nombreuses bornes hyper spatiales qui jalonnaient le parcours en direction de Kamino. Cette route avait grandement aidé les lointaines planètes de Druckenwell, Tatooine ou Génonosis à maintenir un semblant d'économie. Cependant, la durée du trajet des mondes du noyau vers ces planètes, une vingtaine de jours pour un vaisseau équipé d'un hyper propulseur de classe I, garantissait une grande autonomie dont profitait de grands seigneurs du crime tel Jabba-le-Hutt, main dans la main avec les autorités locales impériales.

Tous feux de position allumés, la navette entamait sa lente descente atmosphérique vers la surface de Kamino. Malgré son puissant éclairage, la lourde chape de nuages qui ceinturait la planète réduisait la visibilité à zéro. Le pilote manoeuvrait à l'aveuglette et avait activé son détecteur de collision. Toutefois, le trafic aérien Kaminien était pratiquement inexistant et les risques minimes. Les particularités géophysiques de la planète faisaient qu'il régnait en permanence des conditions détestables : pluies, brouillards, orages et nuages. Une autre particularité voulait que la surface de la planète soit entièrement recouverte d'eau.

Une étendue immense, démesurée, ondulée par le vent et irisée par les éclairs. Une mer infinie, éternelle, pailletée par les gouttes de pluie et parcourue d'étranges arabesques. Les Kaminiens avaient vu le jour près de cette eau bleue et profonde, en subissant tempêtes et caprices météorologiques. Suite à une montée constante et inexorable du niveau des eaux sur leur planète, les Kaminiens furent obligés de s'adapter ou disparaître. Leur culture migra lentement de la terre ferme vers le milieu aqueux. Elle grandit, prospéra et domina la planète. Leur technologie devenue presque sans limites, ce peuple fier et libéré de ses attaches terrestres construisit d'immenses cités sur les eaux, bravant les conditions climatiques et domptant la nature. Mais il y a un pas que ce peuple aquatique ne franchit jamais... car nanti de sa technologie avancée, la conquête de l'univers s'offrait à lui. Soit par manque d'ambition, soit parce que la gestion de leur planète leur suffisait amplement, le peuple Kaminien ne fut jamais un peuple conquérant et laissa aux autres races les avantages et les inconvénients d'une expansion rapide et incontrôlée. Ailleurs, loin, très loin de cette planète, à des parsecs à l'autre bout de la galaxie, la race des sages Calamariens pensait de même.

La navette arriva en vue de la principale cité de Kamino : Tipoca City. L'architecture typique sauta aux yeux de l'officier Drek : les lignes étaient courbes, les traits épurés, les surfaces lisses. De grands dômes métalliques couvraient les bâtiments, surmontés d'un enchevêtrement de tubules et d'antennes. Ce que les Kaminiens avaient construit sur la surface des eaux était purement unique dans la galaxie. En s'approchant plus près de la cité, Drek aperçut une créature étrange jaillir des flots, montée par une sorte d'humanoïde à la peau bleuté. Cet animal représentait aux yeux des visiteurs tout le contraste de la culture Kaminienne. Hybride entre un animal marin et un oiseau, il était dompté et utilisé depuis des millénaires comme moyen de transport. La plupart des Kaminiens préférait ce mode de déplacement aux transports mécaniques et le va-et-vient incessant de ces surprenantes bestioles était fréquent entre les cités sous-marines et la surface, ainsi que dans le ciel orageux.

Les ailes de la navette se replièrent majestueusement alors que le cockpit se verrouillait en position horizontale, comme un oiseau relève sa tête. Lentement, les trains d'atterrissage sortirent de leurs emplacements et entrèrent en contact avec la plate-forme, amortissant le poids imposant de la navette grâce à des pistons hydrauliques dernière génération. Pendant quelques secondes, le décor s'immobilisa sous la pluie battante. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre et la passerelle située sous le cockpit se déplia vers le sol. Deux silhouettes en descendirent et se mirent à discuter.

_- Kamino_, fit Drek.  
_- Une bien étrange planète_, répondit le pilote.  
_- Voici mes consignes. Dégourdissez-vous les jambes si besoin, mais restez à proximité du vaisseau. Il devra être prêt pour un décollage d'urgence._  
Le pilote acquiesça.  
_- Vous craignez quelque chose, officier ?_  
_- Mm… je ne sais pas…_  
Drek sourit légèrement avant de continuer.  
_- ... mais je préfère rester prudent. Les Kaminiens ne sont pas nos ennemis, mais nous nous trouvons tellement loin de la juridiction Impériale !_  
_- La prudence est de mise. J'espère que vos affaires ne s'éterniseront pas, officier._  
_- Combien de fois ai-je vu des hommes payer de leur vie une simple négligence ? Un détail qui leur semblait tellement futile qu'il leur est tout simplement sorti de l'esprit ! Faites attention à vous, pilote._

Le pilote ne trouva rien à redire. Comme il pleuvait à bâtons rompus, il salua Drek en le quittant et remonta hâtivement à bord de la navette impériale. L'officier resta quelques secondes au bas de la passerelle, semblant méditer. Puis il entreprit de gagner le sas d'accès de la plate-forme d'un pas soutenu. Il ne s'était pas protégé avec un quelconque imperméable, trouvant que cela aurait déshonoré son uniforme. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur son uniforme mais il restait stoïque. Ce n'était que de l'eau après tout. Avec un certain soulagement, il atteignit la porte vitrée, qui coulissa sans un bruit à son approche.

_- Bienvenue, officier. Je suis le chef du protocole. Nous vous attendions._  
Drek sourit.  
_- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Taun We_.

La Kaminienne était grande, à l'instar de toute la population. Du haut de ses deux mètres et quelques, elle dominait entièrement l'officier. Sa peau était bleue, pâle et luisante. Ses yeux brillaient d'un noir doux et avenant. Son long cou était drapé dans une broderie jaune et sang qui lui descendait le long du dos. Taun We arborait un ensemble diplomatique de couleur nuit et or, une longue robe étroite et fendue enserrait ses fines jambes, formant une courte traîne quand elle se déplaçait.

_- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire devant le Premier ministre de Kamino_.

Ce que les Kaminiens ne pouvaient concevoir au-dehors, le soleil, ils le reconstituaient à l'intérieur : les couloirs étaient immenses et puissamment éclairés. La luminosité était si forte et contrastait tellement avec l'ambiance sombre de l'extérieur qu'elle obligeait Drek à ciller des yeux.

_- C'est la première fois que vous visitez notre planète, Drek._  
_- Oui_, avoua-t-il_. Je n'ai guère de temps à consacrer aux voyages.  
- Je comprends. Que pensez-vous de ce que vous voyez ?_  
Drek réfléchit un court instant.  
_- Tout est contraste sur Kamino. L'eau et l'air, la lumière et l'obscurité, la technologie et les traditions. Votre planète est une des plus fascinantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Taun We.  
- Merci, officier._

Taun We marchait avec grâce et souplesse. A coté, Drek passait pour un Gamorréen à la démarche lourdaude. Ils arrivèrent devant une vaste porte aux armoiries de Kamino qui coulissa lentement sur son rail magnétique. Une vaste pièce se dévoila aux yeux de Drek. Elle allait de concert avec l'architecture : éclairée, épurée et vide. A son approche, le ministre se leva du seul siège qui semblait présent dans la pièce et le salua.

_- Honoré de votre visite, officier. Je suis Lama Su, premier ministre de Kamino._  
Drek le salua en retour, même si son grade d'officier le dispensait bien d'une telle formule d'obligeance et d'affabilité.  
_- Prenez place, je vous en prie._  
Un siège descendit du plafond et Taun We l'invita à s'y asseoir.  
_- Nous avons appris pour votre défaite près de Yavin. Nous avons été plus que surpris par la destruction de votre si puissante station de combat, _annonça le ministre.

Une première attaque ! pensa Drek. Dans le cadre de futures négociations, Lama Su ne voilait même pas ses pensées, mettant en garde l'Empire qu'il n'était plus aussi puissant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. C'était s'essayer à un jeu dangereux pour le Kaminien… surtout en présence de l'officier.

_- Comme le dit si bien le dicton, nous avons perdu une bataille, pas la guerre. Vous constaterez d'ailleurs la toute puissance de notre armée si, un jour, l'Empire décidait de s'emparer de vos richesses technologiques._

Non, Drek n'allait pas se laisser faire dans ce duel de sous-entendus. Maintenant, Lama Su était prévenu : qu'il arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui.

_- Hum... oui, bien sûr._  
Le Kaminien se racla la gorge et reprit.  
_- Cependant, nous allons tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis ici dans ce seul et unique but, Lama Su_.

Kamino était bien trop éloignée des mondes du noyau pour générer une quelconque attirance. Même ses trésors de connaissance génétique n'auraient pas suffit à intéresser l'Empire. De plus, les Kaminiens veillaient à maintenir une neutralité teintée d'obédience pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes.

_- Bien, bien... je crois me rappeler que dans le passé, nous avions eu affaire à l'Ancienne République pour lui procurer une armée. Armée qui s'est peu à peu portée garante de l'Ordre Nouveau et nous en sommes fiers. L'empereur voudrait-il que nous lui procurions une nouvelle armée ?_

Lama Su était aussi grand que son assistante Taun We. Chez les Kaminiens, la taille n'était plus un sujet de différence depuis qu'elle était contrôlée et imposée génétiquement. Comme tous ses pairs, le Premier ministre avait un teint de peau bleuté qui tirait vers le clair, un long cou gracieux et de grands yeux noirs et profonds qui mettaient mal à l'aise les visiteurs peu habitués.

_- Il a de plus grands projets pour vos ingénieurs en génétique, Lama Su.  
- De... plus grands projets ?_ fit le ministre, soudain intéressé.  
_- Par le passé, votre... notre armée de clones était volontairement "bridée" pour la rendre docile et obéissante. Chaque clone était cependant doué de créativité et d'initiative, ai-je raison ?  
- Oui.  
- Les clones disposaient-ils des mêmes capacités mentales que leur original ?_ questionna Drek.  
_- Oui et non_, souffla le ministre.  
_- Soyez plus clair, Lama Su.  
- La prédisposition génétique est une chose complexe, officier.  
- Ne jouez pas avec moi, Lama Su et expliquez-moi !_  
_- En ce qui concerne l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs n'ont pas jugé nécessaires de traquer les longues et fastidieuses séquences génétiques de prédisposition de l'individu original. En revanche, nous avons amplifié certaines aptitudes naturelles pour rendre chaque clone apte à l'emploi de soldat, comme exigé par le commanditaire. Les clones n'ont donc pas été dotés à l'identique des mêmes capacités mentales._  
- _Mais je crois comprendre que c'est possible_, insista Drek.  
-_ Théoriquement, c'est possible. Rien n'empêche notre technologie de concevoir une reproduction à l'identique. Dans le passé, nous avons crée pour le chasseur de primes Jango Fett un clone quasi fidèle. Mais le travail de nos ordinateurs s'en trouve multiplié. Les délais de séquençages et de repérages des prédispositions génétiques sont énormes, je crains..._  
- _L'Empire vous octroiera une prime supplémentaire, Lama Su. Il mettra à votre disposition les meilleurs supercalculateurs de la galaxie. _  
Les yeux du Premier ministre brillèrent de convoitise.  
_- En effet. Dans ce cas là, tout devient possible, officier.  
- Parlez-moi de la période de gestation et de développement.  
- Hum... la gestation accélérée est de deux mois. Mais le développement dure plusieurs années, c'est la plus longue période, pendant laquelle il faut surveiller les clones, les dresser mentalement, physiquement et tout faire pour qu'ils atteignent rapidement leur maturité psychologique.  
- Combien, Lama Su ?  
- Une dizaine d'année, tout au plus,_ hésita le ministre.  
- _Trop long pour l'Empereur_, rétorqua Drek.  
- _Je vous assure qu'il nous est impossible de faire autrement et...  
- Dans ce cas là, je vous ai dérangé pour rien, Lama Su._  
L'officier se leva, faisant mine de rassembler ses affaires.  
_- Non, attendez !_  
Lama Su regarda de droite à gauche, embarrassé. Il essaya de chercher un encouragement dans le regard de Taun We mais n'y trouva qu'une froideur polie.  
- _Il est possible d'écourter ce délai, mais là encore, rien n'est vérifié.  
- Vous m'intéressez.  
- Suite à la commande concernant l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux se sont penchés sur le moyen d'optimiser la production et les délais de disponibilité._  
_- Et ?  
- Et ils ont mis au point un fragment de code génétique qui accélère la croissance des cellules. En quelques mois, nous pouvions théoriquement obtenir des clones adultes et viables. Mais comprenez-moi bien, c'est très dangereux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas certains de pouvoir veiller à la bonne maturité du clone. A cette vitesse, toutes les subtilités de conditionnement mental sont mises à l'épreuve. Enfin, une croissance accélérée induit un vieillissement prématuré du clone. Vous saisissez ?  
- Aucune importance._

Drek réfléchit quelques secondes. Lama Su continua.

- _Nos casques d'apprentissage traditionnels sont pourvus d'amplificateurs de réceptivité mentale et de synchronisateurs de biorythme qui modulent les fréquences cérébrales du clone. De longues années d'expérimentations ont étalonné au mieux ces appareils complexes. Toute une vie de travail pour certains de nos ingénieurs, en particulier notre estimée Ko Sai. Ce que vous nous demandez…_

L'empereur voulait rapidement des résultats, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. C'était une bonne chose que les Kaminiens se soient penchés sur un développement accéléré du procédé clonique. L'officier reconnu bien là des pratiques commerciales séculaires. Devant Drek, le Premier ministre se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise et s'agitait sur son siège, nerveusement.

_- Je comprends vos hésitations, Lama Su. En temps normal, nous vous aurions laissé du temps. La perte de l'Etoile noire vient de priver l'empire de centaines d'officiers talentueux. Les Académies impériales sont en phase de recrutement intensive, mais nous ne pouvons forcer le destin. Des officiers exceptionnels, par leur aptitude à commander, leur intelligence sur aiguisée et leur dévouement sans bornes, sont perdus pour l'empire... perdus sans votre aide. _

Le premier ministre acquiesça en silence.  
_- Excusez-moi, officier. Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?  
- J'attends_, déclara Drek.  
- _J'aurais aimé savoir si Bevel est mort sur sa station de combat.  
- Bevel... Lemelisk ?  
- Oui, lui-même. J'ai eu l'honneur de le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises et j'ai cru déceler en lui un grand talent, une grande honnêteté.  
- Bevel n'était pas sur l'étoile noire quand elle a explosé.  
- C'est une bonne chose. Bevel est un scientifique brillant._  
Drek hocha la tête, conscient que la conversation prenait une tournure nettement amicale.  
_- Et un Impérial convaincu, ne l'oubliez pas.  
- Bien sur, bien sur._  
- _Pendant que nous y sommes, Lama Su, j'aimerai avoir vos lumières sur un autre détail concernant les clones.  
- Je vous écoute, officier._  
_- Existe-t-il une possibilité scientifique, même infime, pour qu'un clone récupère la mémoire résiduelle de l'original ? Ce qui en ferait un double parfait... Des rumeurs courent et l'Empereur exige une réponse de spécialiste._  
Les yeux du Premier ministre Kaminien se froncèrent. Ce qu'avait dit Drek ne lui plaisait visiblement pas et c'est avec une voix froide qu'il répondit.  
_- Nous sommes des généticiens, officier. Brillants, mais généticiens avant tout. Notre ambition n'est pas de supplanter le créateur, comprenez-le bien. La mort est quelque chose d'irréversible et nous ne prendrons jamais le risque de jouer avec. Pour répondre à votre question, les Kaminiens sont convaincus qu'une telle chose est impossible. Un être est unique, par sa mentalité, sa mémoire, sa façon d'être. Ces spécificités sont issues de son phénotype et ne sont en aucune façon inscrites dans son génotype. Penser qu'une sorte de mémoire résiduelle se transmet par les gênes représente une aberration mentale pour chaque Kaminien qui se respecte._  
_- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ministre. Comprenez que l'Empire a besoin de ces renseignements dans le cadre d'une future collaboration. L'intérêt de l'Empire n'est pas seul en jeu, ne le perdez pas de vue... le vôtre aussi.  
- Je comprends.  
- Abordons un dernier problème, Lama Su, qui n'en est peut être pas un pour votre technologie, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je suis tout ouïe.  
- Avez vous déjà tenté de modifier la structure génétique d'un individu vivant ? Je veux dire : quelle formidable bravade nous ferions à la nature si nous pouvions transformer les êtres qu'elle a fait naître emprunts de défauts ! Imaginez..._  
Le ministre Kaminien esquissa un sourire.  
_- Aussi avancées que sont nos connaissances, officier, elles ne nous permettent pas de réaliser un projet aussi ambitieux... pas encore.  
- Fossé technologique ?_ fit Drek, déçu.  
- _Oui et non_, répondit le ministre, pensif. La nature a crée de puissants garde-fous pour empêcher que des êtres évolués ne puissent jouer avec.  
- _C'est à dire ?_  
Lama Su chercha ses mots. Il n'avait que trop titiller un officier de l'Empire... qui plus est un officier de l'Ubiqtorat. Le temps était à l'apaisement… pour le bien de son peuple.  
_- Nous avions pourtant réuni toutes les connaissances de notre race en matière de génétique. C'est rempli d'enthousiasme que notre projet vit le jour. Nos meilleurs scientifiques s'attelèrent à la tâche et nous ne doutions plus de notre réussite. Mais c'était sans compter la terrible résistance de la nature. De nombreux animaux furent modifiés puis moururent dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais leur structure génétique ne nous permettait pas de conclure définitivement. Dans notre arrogance, nous avons décidé de modifier des Kaminiens. Il y a des nuits, officier, où je peux encore entendre leurs hurlements de souffrance._  
_- Pourquoi cet échec ?  
- Techniquement, la modification génétique d'une cellule adulte engendre un virus, soit mortel soit mutagène, qui la détruit ou la transforme, avant de se propager dans l'organisme entier. Nous pensions contourner le problème en créant une enzyme qui bloquerait le virus à sa source, mais dans ce cas, c'est l'enzyme même qui mutait et perforait le cytoplasme de la cellule, avant de se multiplier et d'attaquer tout l'organisme. Nous avons pensé que c'est dans nos lignes de codes génétiques que se nichait l'erreur, mais nous nous trompions. Après un dernier essai en transformant le codage pour qu'il aide l'organisme à créer de lui-même un contre poison, force fut de constater que la nature trouvait toujours un moyen pour lutter contre le changement. Les monstruosités génétiques que nous avons obtenues en témoignent.  
- Ah... et qu'en avez vous fait ?_ interrogea Drek, mû par une curiosité morbide.  
_- Nous ne pouvions les tuer, même pour abréger leur souffrance... c'était... ce sont toujours nos frères, officier. Nous avons isolé une section pour qu'ils puissent achever leur terrible vie en paix. La société Kaminienne leur est reconnaissante. Le dossier est désormais clos, nos connaissances scientifiques sont insuffisantes. Il faudra des dizaines d'années, voir des centaines, pour que nous triomphions une fois pour toute de la nature. A la seule condition que notre peuple réussisse à surmonter son propre traumatisme_.  
- _Vous les avez parqué comme des pestiférés_, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Drek.  
_- Que vouliez-vous que nous fassions, officier ?_ s'emporta Lama Su_. Leur permettre de déambuler dans les cités comme n'importe quel quidam pour qu'ils contribuent au traumatisme de la population ? Cette décision a été prise en conseil restreint et c'est la seule décision qui nous semblait et nous semble toujours la meilleure !_  
_- Calmez-vous, Lama Su. Je respecte votre choix._

Une agitation se fit derrière Drek : Taun We éclata en sanglots. L'officier fut surpris, il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que les Kaminiens étaient capables de pleurer. Le Premier ministre se leva brusquement de son siège, les bras tendus vers son assistante.

_- Taun We ! Je suis désolé... mais l'officier avait abordé le sujet !_

Taun We s'écroula sur le sol, ses longs bras fins lui protégeant la tête. Elle sanglotait comme si son coeur venait de se déchirer. Drek eut de la peine pour elle, sans comprendre le pourquoi de sa souffrance. Il observa la scène avec intérêt.

- _Taun We !_ souffla Lama Su en s'approchant.  
_- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, Lama Su !_ hurla l'assistante.  
Le premier ministre hésita quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir.  
_- Ce n'est pas notre faute, Taun We, je vous en supplie, calmez-vous !  
- Vous vous croyiez supérieurs ? Vous n'êtes que des monstres, tous ! Je vous hais !_

Lama Su s'avança, dans le but évident de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais la Kaminienne fut plus prompte. Elle se releva, le visage souillé et humide. L'officier remarqua alors que ses larmes ressemblaient étrangement aux larmes humaines. Taun We le dévisagea. Ses grands yeux étaient emprunts d'une douleur infinie et Drek sentit son coeur battre violemment.

_- Ne faites plus un seul pas vers moi !_  
Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme et glaciale. Nul doute que si Lama Su s'était approché à ce moment, Taun We lui aurait sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors, comme le dit l'expression. Mais le ministre n'esquissa aucun geste. Son assistante détourna la tête, essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore sous ses yeux, et s'enfuit de la salle en courant. Drek fut encore une fois surpris, les Kaminiens étaient tellement calmes, leurs démarches si gracieuses, il ne pouvait les imaginer en train de courir. La preuve était : il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Lama Su avait le visage décomposé. La scène se figea pendant de longues minutes et Drek respecta le silence du Premier ministre. En fin de compte, celui-ci se rassit et invita l'officier à en faire autant, fermant les yeux et joignant ses doigts en signe de méditation. Drek n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

_- Le frère de Taun We était l'un des Kaminiens à s'être porté volontaire pour cette expérience de modification génétique...  
- Je peux comprendre sa réaction et je suis désolé d'avoir amorcé le sujet, vraiment.  
- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, officier.  
- Son frère...  
- C'est plus un monstre qu'un Kaminien, maintenant._  
La voix du ministre était emprunt d'une grande tristesse.  
_- Nous nous sommes toujours opposés à ce que Taun We revoie son frère. Le choc serait trop grand pour elle. Ce n'est plus le même, physiquement et mentalement. Le virus mutagène l'a littéralement transformé. C'est... horrible._  
Drek ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer l'horreur d'un tel échec. Stupides et arrogants Kaminiens… mais ce n'était pas son problème.  
_- Je vais prendre congé, _fit Drek_. Il est inutile de continuer la conversation dans l'état actuel des choses. Je vous laisse à vos tourments.  
- Un de mes fidèles vous conduira dans vos quartiers. Votre voyage était long et fatigant. Nous nous reverrons demain. Au revoir, officier_.  
Drek exécuta le même signe de tête, alors qu'il rencontrait le Premier ministre pour la première fois et prit congé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa chambre ou plutôt sa suite, située dans une tour qui dominait la cité. Les Kaminiens avaient une belle idée de l'accueil. Le lit était grand, conçu pour un humain et drapé d'un tissu fin et soyeux de couleur bleu. Une table faite dans un matériau qui ressemblait à du verre et du plastique à la fois, ornait le centre de la suite. Plusieurs chaises du même matériau l'entouraient. En plusieurs endroits, des fauteuils du plus grand confort attendaient qu'on veuille bien les essayer. Le sol beige était moquetté et les murs capitonnés absorbaient tous les bruits. Mais Drek n'y prêtait aucune attention, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Taun We. Il marcha de long en large dans la pièce, comme un fauve en cage. Taun We... que ressentirait-il au plus profond de lui si un membre de sa famille partageait le même sort que l'infortuné frère de Taun We ? Une haine immense, mêlée d'un désespoir sans bornes, une douleur sourde et profonde qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Soudain, l'officier su ce qu'il voulait : retrouver Taun We. Il enclencha un intercom et se renseigna pour savoir ou il pouvait trouver l'assistante du Premier ministre. Pour son malheur, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. L'officier quitta sa suite et déambula dans la cité, cherchant les endroits discrets et calmes ou un être débordant de douleur pouvait déverser son trop plein de larmes sans remords. C'est quand il aperçut des enfants Kaminiens jouer sous la pluie battante qu'il eut l'intuition de chercher à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour lui, les coursives extérieures étaient rares, outre les plates formes d'atterrissage. Il retrouva vite Taun We, sur une sorte de promontoire qui dominait la navette avec laquelle il était venu sur Kamino.

_- Taun We..._  
Elle ne se retourna même pas, ayant reconnu le timbre de voix de Drek.  
_- Je n'ai besoin de personne, officier.  
- Je le sais, vous êtes courageuse. Appelez-moi Drek...  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Drek. Gardez-la pour vous et pour ceux qui en ont besoin. C'est Lama Su qui vous a demandé de venir ?  
- Personne ne me dicte ma propre conduite, Taun We. J'espérais être d'un quelconque soutien. Votre douleur me touche, Taun We.  
- C'est gentil, Drek.  
- Traduction : je peux rester ?  
- Oui... si vous voulez.  
- Alors je reste avec vous.  
- Dites-moi, je m'imaginai les officiers de l'Empire froids et dénués de sentiments. Vous êtes différents des autres, Drek._  
L'officier sourit.  
_- Je ne suis pas un monstre sans pitié, voulez-vous dire ?  
- Je ne voulais pas dire ça !_  
Drek s'assit à coté de Taun We. La pluie tombante salissait son bel uniforme et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Il n'avait plus fière allure, mais il s'en moquait. Ce qui l'importunait n'importunait pas les Kaminiens, visiblement. Drek pensa que c'était tout à fait normal pour un peuple qui venait du fond des mers et pour qui l'eau représentait la vie. Masquant sa gêne, l'officier continua de parler.  
_- Vous aimiez votre frère..._  
Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.  
_- Bien sur. C'était plus qu'un frère pour moi. Avec le temps, nous étions devenus plus que des amis. Nous étions l'un pour l'autre le confident idéal...  
- Je suis tellement désolé.  
- Ne le soyez pas, Drek. La faute repose sur les quelques scientifiques responsables de cette horreur... et sur Lama Su.  
- Il a entériné la poursuite de l'expérience sur les Kaminiens, je suppose.  
- Oui.  
- Votre frère est mort, Taun We. Ce virus mutagène l'a tué et l'a transformé en quelque chose d'autre qui n'est plus votre frère. C'est dur à accepter, je sais, mais il faut que vous fassiez le deuil de votre frère... maintenant._  
La plaie était encore vive, il le savait. Avec le temps, elle se refermerait comme toutes les blessures. Touchée par le souvenir de son frère, Taun We éclata encore une fois en sanglots. Mais cette fois, Drek comptait bien la réconforter. Assis, la Kaminienne était légèrement plus grande que l'officier, mais sans démesure. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et, sous la pluie quasi éternelle de Kamino, il tenta d'atténuer sa terrible douleur...

Taun We était une jolie fille, non seulement pour les critères Kaminiens mais pour l'officier Drek aussi. Malgré la grande différence entre les deux races, il se sentait étrangement attiré par l'assistante du ministre. Il avait passé la nuit suivante à penser à elle. Le lendemain, très tôt, il quitta ses quartiers pour espérer rencontrer la Kaminienne à nouveau. Il n'eut même pas à chercher et la retrouva au même endroit que la veille. Il pleuvait encore, ce qui n'était pas chose rare sur cette planète au climat déplorable. Taun We avait la peau douce, étrangement brillante sous la pluie. Le bleu de sa peau s'irisait sous la lumière des éclairs. Drek était hypnotisé par les grands yeux noirs et expressifs de la Kaminienne. Ils étaient si vivants, si profonds... si beaux aussi, il était forcé de le constater. Les yeux de Taun We reflétaient son âme. Ils restèrent quelque temps à contempler les immenses vagues qui se jetaient aux pieds de la cité, comme d'innombrables monstres qui rugissaient de ne pouvoir l'engloutir sous leur fureur. Sans qu'il fût nécessaire à Drek de faire autre chose, elle se sentit très vite en confiance. Taun We se confia à lui et ils parlèrent longtemps.

_- Vous êtes très jolie, Taun We_.  
L'officier était sincère.  
_- C'est gentil, _dit-elle en riant_. Vous n'êtes pas exigeant, je suis tellement différente de vous, Drek !  
- L'apparence ne signifie rien. Nous le savons tous les deux.  
- Je croyais que l'Empire considérait tous les non humains comme des êtres inférieurs, officier. Je me trompe, peut-être ?_  
Drek se tu un moment, ne sachant à l'évidence quoi répondre.  
_- Vous marquez un point, avoua Drek.  
- Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, je le sais. Vous êtes différent_.

Il soupira et détourna son regard des yeux de la Kaminienne. Elle disait vrai. Apparemment, elle en savait plus sur l'Empire que lui sur Kamino. Drek pensa avec regret qu'elle aurait fait un très bon agent de l'Ubiqtorat. Mieux connaître ses ennemis pour mieux les combattre, la doctrine éternelle. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne brise le silence magique qui s'était installé. Il était temps pour l'officier de prendre congé. Lama Su lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la matinée pour finaliser les tractations entre l'Empire et Kamino. Drek se força mentalement à laisser ses sentiments personnels de coté pour se concentrer sur la réussite de sa mission. L'Empereur avait les yeux sur lui. Il se leva.

_- Drek..._  
Etirant son bras long et fin, elle n'eut aucun mal pour saisir la main de l'officier qui commençait à s'éloigner.  
_- Merci, souffla-t-elle._  
Drek fut ému. Sa main trembla un fugitif instant dans celle de Taun We. Puis il se ressaisit et gagna l'intérieur de la cité, sans se retourner. Sur son passage, quelques Kaminiens se retournèrent, trouvant incongru qu'un officier de l'Empire puisse se promener dans une tenue si sale. Mais Drek n'avait que du mépris pour eux. Avant de rejoindre Lama Su, il fit un détour par la navette de classe Lambda et prit des nouvelles de son pilote. Il fut heureux d'avoir prévu des uniformes de rechange et quitta ses vêtements sales et humides. Quand il déambula à nouveau dans les couloirs de la cité, ses habitants se retournèrent encore, mais plus pour la même raison : Drek resplendissait.

_- Voilà notre offre et ce que nous en demandons._  
L'officier tendit au Premier ministre un dossier au sceau de l'Empereur, qui avait la décence d'être rédigé en Basic et dans la langue maternelle du Kaminien. Celui-ci sourit.  
_- Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour analyser votre offre_, demanda-t-il. _Cependant, soyez déjà certain que le coût d'une telle opération dépassera vos prévisions les plus ambitieuses_.  
_- Vous serez surpris de constater à quel point l'Empire se porte bien, alors_.  
De ses longs doigts, Lama Su feuilleta les quelques pages du dossier pendant que Drek finissait d'inspecter l'architecture de la pièce. Quelques minutes après, il observa attentivement le visage de son interlocuteur et ne fut pas surpris d'y lire de la surprise.  
_- Alors, ministre ?  
- Je… et bien… apparemment je m'étais trompé_, constata-t-il. _L'Empire est bien plus riche qu'il ne l'était à la mort de l'ancienne République.  
- La réponse financière vous convient-elle ?  
- Amplement. Il y a de quoi rajeunir notre parc informatique et génétique, motiver nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux et fédérer notre peuple derrière votre projet._  
_- J'en suis ravi.  
- Je lis avec surprise dans votre dossier des noms comme Tarquin, Bast… Je me doute de l'utilisation que vous ferez de ces clones, officier. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que de miser sur la qualité de vos officiers. Très judicieux. Très judicieux aussi le fait d'avoir à leur insu prélevé quelques-unes de leurs cellules.  
- Ceci ne vous regarde pas, Lama Su. Poursuivons : nous sommes donc d'accord sur la vitesse de maturation des clones ?_  
_- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour respecter le nouveau délai. Mais vous porterez la responsabilité de l'éventuelle instabilité et du rapide vieillissement de vos clones, officiers. Ceci est donc réglé pour moi.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lama Su, nous sommes confiants dans les prouesses techniques de votre peuple.  
- Merci_, répondit-il en abaissant sa tête.  
_- Une dernière chose, ne tentez plus d'expériences sur votre peuple comme vous l'avez fait par le passé. Par égard pour votre assistante et pour votre propre fierté._  
_- Ne nous donnez pas d'ordres, officier. Nous savons ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Et nous ferons toujours selon notre volonté._

Drek remit une dernière fois les choses en place. Il se leva brusquement et pointa un doigt vers le ministre en guise d'avertissement. Sa voix devint aussi dure que le plus dur des aciers de Géonosis et aussi froide que la plus froide des banquises gelées de Hoth.

_- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas bien appréhendé la situation, Lama Su. Il me suffit d'un seul claquement de doigt, un seul petit rapport de quelques lignes vers ma hiérarchie, pour que l'Empire s'intéresse à votre planète et à vos connaissances génétiques. Même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, Kamino est loin d'être inaccessible pour une flotte entière équipée d'hyper propulseurs de classe I et de super lasers capables de réduire en cendre vos misérables défenses. Vous serez le témoin de la déchéance de votre peuple car il sera brisé, anéanti, soumis, torturé et réduit en esclavage. Enfin, l'Empire s'emparera de vos connaissances. Vous êtes assez sage pour éviter tout ceci, j'en suis convaincu, Lama Su, alors montrez-vous plus prudent à l'avenir et cessez de me provoquer._

Drek mentait.

Kamino était bien trop loin pour une si grande opération. L'armée aurait été obligée de prévoir un plan de soutien, de ravitaillement et de logistique qu'elle n'était plus en mesure d'assumer. De plus, l'Empereur n'aurait jamais accepté d'envoyer si loin ne serait-ce qu'un petit détachement de ses forces. Les temps se montraient trop incertains et l'empire disposait de biens d'autres ressources. Mais tout cela, Lama Su n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, pensa Drek.

_- Je m'excuse de mon comportement, officier.  
- La suite seulement nous le prouvera, Lama Su.  
- Dois-je lancer le programme génétique dès aujourd'hui ?  
- Ce serait pour le mieux, en effet._  
Le Premier ministre appuya sur un bouton situé sur l'accoudoir gauche de son siège.  
_- Convoquez immédiatement dans mon cabinet les chefs généticiens de toutes les sections._  
Une voix grésillante osa émettre un jugement.  
- _Beaucoup de responsables généticiens sont absents, ou occupés. Faut-il tous les convoquer ? Ils mettront plusieurs heures à venir et n'apprécieront pas..._  
_- Cela suffit ! Restez au poste qui est le votre et obéissez maintenant !_  
Drek regarda le ministre, une flamme d'amusement dans les yeux.  
_- Le respect aveugle de la hiérarchie n'est pas le point fort de votre peuple, n'est-ce pas, Lama Su ? Faites attention, c'est dangereux._  
_- Dangereux pour votre Empire, qui s'étend sur toute la galaxie et a pour ambition de la dominer. Pas pour les Kaminiens. Il y a longtemps que la conquête de l'univers n'est plus une priorité pour nous. C'est pourquoi notre peuple s'est spécialisé dans la génétique... et y a excellé, ce qui explique votre présence aujourd'hui.  
- Vos paroles sont empruntes de bon sens._  
Drek consulta le bracelet métallique qu'il portait sur son poignet gauche.  
_- L'argent sera donc viré sur vos comptes une fois mon rapport transmis. Je reviendrais dans le temps imparti pour récupérer les premiers clones. Personne ne doit être au courant de notre tractation commerciale. Si cela devait s'ébruiter, nos soupçons se porteraient très vite sur vous, Lama Su, avez-vous compris ?_  
_- Très bien. Si c'est pour les rebelles que vous vous inquiétez, soyez assuré de la discrétion de notre peuple, comme le passé vous l'a déjà montré.  
- Parfait._

Il pleuvait... était-il encore la peine de le préciser ? sur Kamino. Les feux de balises de la navette de transport Lambda venaient de s'allumer, suivis de peu par le doux ronflement des moteurs subluminiques. Personne n'assistait au départ de l'officier, comme personne n'avait assisté à son arrivée, d'ailleurs. A part une ravissante Kaminienne à la peau douce et aux grands yeux noirs.

_- J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, Taun We.  
- Dans quelques mois, Drek.  
- Quelque chose me dit que vous allez me manquer.  
- Vous m'oublierez, à mon avis.  
- Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le coeur humain.  
- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre_.  
Drek lui sourit.  
- Comment se dit-on au revoir sur Kamino ?  
_- Faisons plutôt ça à la manière humaine, vous risqueriez d'être déçu.  
- Approchez-vous, Taun We._  
Celle-ci s'approcha avec grâce et Drek lui fit un baiser sur la joue.  
_- Au revoir, officier.  
- A bientôt, charmante Kaminienne._

Il rejoignit la navette et ne se retourna pas. La passerelle se rétracta et rejoignit sa position initiale. Les feux de position clignotèrent et la navette s'éleva lentement vers le ciel ombragé. Ses deux ailes latérales se déplièrent pour lui permettre d'atteindre sa vitesse de croisière. Taun We se trouvait encore sur la baie d'atterrissage, seule, quand la navette s'arracha de l'orbite de Kamino. Les pensées de Drek se tournèrent vers l'Empereur et l'Ubiqtorat. Mentalement, il tenta de mettre au point l'ébauche du rapport qu'il allait transmettre à sa hiérarchie. Rapport très important pour l'empire et pour sa propre carrière. L'officier avait trouvé en Taun We un excellent moyen de surveiller le Premier ministre de Kamino. Au cas ou il aurait la mauvaise idée de jouer un tour aux impériaux, où même de jouer double jeu en offrant aux rebelles les mêmes services. Il fallait toujours se méfier, la terreur ne suffisait pas toujours. Taun We jouerait une excellente et involontaire espionne. La navette n'était toujours pas passée en hyperespace. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Drek s'en aperçut et décida d'aller aux nouvelles. Peut être qu'une avarie soudaine posait problème au pilote. La navette devrait peut-être retourner sur Kamino pour être vérifiée. L'officier sourit devant cette éventualité.

La porte du cockpit était verrouillée de l'intérieur.  
_- Pilote, que se passe-t-il ?_  
Devant l'absence d'une quelconque réponse, Drek tambourina sur la porte.  
_- Nom de... pilote ! Répondez !  
- Restez calme, officier, et tout ira bien._  
La voix était bien celle de son pilote, mais son intonation avait changé. Elle était devenue plus agressive et plus assurée.  
_- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas en route pour Coruscant ?  
- Coruscant est le dernier de vos soucis à présent, _ironisa l'autre  
Drek comprit aussitôt.  
- _Traître ! Vous êtes à la solde de la Rébellion ! Vous allez me livrer à eux !_  
_- Vous avez toujours été perspicace, officier. Asseyez-vous et attendez l'abordage du vaisseau rebelle, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous...  
- Pourriture de Républicain !_  
Drek sentit une vague de panique l'envahir et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture...

**Chapitre 2. L'invention de Marlek**

Rapidement et sans perdre de temps, Drek se dirigea vers la soute où il avait déposé son bagage. Après l'avoir fouillé avec un début de fébrilité, il attrapa le mystérieux bracelet. Il était un peu lourd et l'officier n'avait pas jugé utile de le mettre à son poignet. Il se remémora cette fameuse discussion avec son ami scientifique, quelques jours avant de partir en mission...

Marlek l'avait mandé dans son laboratoire et attentait avec impatience son arrivée. Il avait conçu un tout nouvel instrument spécialement pour la mission de son ami officier. Son laboratoire était situé dans les sous-sols de l'Ubiqtorat, évidemment. C'est là qu'il pouvait disposer de l'espace comme il l'entendait car il y en avait à foison. Il avait agencé plusieurs salles annexes et une grande, immense salle centrale où il menait ses expériences les plus importantes pour l'Empire. Il y régnait en permanence une odeur indéfinissable, celle de produits chimique mélangés avec des odeurs d'huiles. L'antre de Marlek recelait autant de trouvailles biochimiques que de mécaniques en tout genre : robots, engins, accessoires divers... une chambre de grand enfant !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Marlek dévoilait le curieux appareil.

_- A quoi sert cet objet étrange ?_ demanda l'officier.

Marlek lui sourit, hochant la tête avec un air condescendant. Décidément, pensa-t-il, tout ce qui ne touchait pas à l'art des belles paroles le laissait indifférent.

_- Attends, laisse-moi deviner... un piège à jeunes et jolies humaines ?  
- Tsss... c'est un émetteur d'urgence, assez spécial, je l'avoue.  
- En quoi est-il différent des autres ?  
- Il fonctionne dans l'espace.  
_  
Marlek avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Pour lui, c'était l'enfance même de l'art et il acceptait difficilement que les autres comprennent moins facilement. Il lui arrivait souvent de devoir répéter les choses, voir de les rendre plus simple, ce qui lui était insupportable car la science ne devait pas être simplifiée. Plus simple, moins efficace, c'était presque un blasphème. Les scientifiques étaient des incompris !

_- Dans l'espace ? Allons donc, Marlek, tu veux me faire croire que cette petite chose dispose de la puissance nécessaire pour envoyer des ondes à travers l'espace ?  
- Non, en plein espace, à part les moyens de communication traditionnels, on ne peut encore rien faire.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors cette petite chose s'utilise près d'une planète.  
- Pour attirer tous les Impériaux du secteur et dévoiler les plans de l'Empereur au grand jour ?  
- Sceptique, Drek, comme toujours, attends que je t'explique._

L'officier afficha une moue interrogative pendant qu'il tripotait l'objet en question, le soupesant et le retournant dans tous les sens, pour en saisir la signification cachée.

_- Tu n'imagines pas les heures que j'ai passé sur la conception de ce bidule. Au début, c'était relativement amusant. Mais le plus complexe fut de réduire un transducteur à annulation de masse. Imagine ! J'ai réussi grâce à un nouveau composé que j'ai mis dans la bobine de supraconducteurs..._

Drek cilla des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de les fermer d'un air dépité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer quelque chose à son vieil ami.

_- Je sais, tu ne comprends rien. Je vais faire plus simple, ça te va ?_

L'officier hocha la tête, conscient qu'il touchait là aux limites de ses connaissances. Mais aucune connaissance n'était parfaite et Drek avait des priorités, dans lesquelles ne se retrouvait ni l'électronique avancé ni la physique quantique. Plutôt les sciences humaines, études comportementales et histoire de la galaxie.

_- Comme je te disais, cet émetteur s'utilise aux environs d'une planète ou, note bien, d'une quelconque installation disposant d'une balise de communication faisant partie de la matrice à liaisons hyper spatiales de type S , en bref de l'ancien holoréseau de la république._

Drek rassembla ses maigres connaissances, mais il connaissait l'histoire de la défunte république. Il avait aussi longuement étudié la naissance et le développement de son archaïque réseau de communication.

_- Tu veux dire... ?  
- ... que cet émetteur envoie son signal de détresse directement au centre Ubiqtorateur le plus proche, en utilisant un code prioritaire et crypté et se servant des relais de communication les plus proches. Tu vois, il fallait y penser !_ s'exclama Marlek.  
_- Très ingénieux, ton bidule... c'est un concept purement Ubiqtorien ! Je ne pense pas avoir à m'en servir, cependant, mais je te remercie de penser à ma sécurité... avant de penser à une certaine cave !  
- J'espère aussi, mais je préfère être prudent. En ce qui concerne la cave, je poursuis mes expériences sur la synthèse de notre vin, mais c'est complexe. Il va me falloir des crédits supplémentaires pour quelques équipements dont je te passe la description, si tu peux t'en occuper.  
- Je contacterai les services financiers dès que je rentrerai de mission._

Marlek hésita avant de lâcher d'un air faussement désintéressé :

_- Et surtout… fais attention à toi.  
_

L'officier se retourna vers son ami et lui lança un large sourire moqueur.

_- Hé... _(il marqua une pause)_. C'est moi !_

Mais Marlek s'en était déjà retourné au monde qui était le sien, celui des formules scientifiques abstraites, des réactions chimiques imprévisibles et des bidouillages électromécaniques improbables. L'officier Drek contempla longuement le gadget de son ami et le mit négligemment dans sa poche…

**Chapitre 3. Ben Yardis**

Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en servir, pas dans ces circonstances !

L'officier alluma le transmetteur et y tapa une série incompréhensible de chiffres. Une petite diode rouge se mit à clignoter tandis que l'indicateur de transmission se remplissait. Tout d'un coup, Drek sentit une monté de puissance dans les moteurs de la navette : ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer en hyper espace. Et ce maudit émetteur qui n'émettait pas. Drek pesta tout haut. Soudain, les parois métalliques tremblèrent autour de lui de façon imperceptible. L'hyper propulsion venait d'être activée au grand dam de l'officier. Rempli d'espoir, il jeta un regard sur le bracelet : la diode était passée verte ! Enfin !

L'instant d'avant, la navette de classe Lambda dérivait dans le vide de l'espace, à quelques encablures de l'énigmatique planète Kamino. L'instant d'après, elle s'était évanouie, comme absorbée par un vortex invisible et affamé, vers une destination inconnue. Tout aussi invisible, une infime déformation moléculaire, le signal d'urgence émit par Drek, se propagea en quelques microsecondes vers la planète océan, où il fut capté par un récepteur Kaminien de grande puissance. Sans que l'opérateur s'en rende compte, c'était après tout le but cherché, l'onde coda un envoi de priorité principale et un émetteur quelque part sur la planète se déplaça de quelques millimètres, à l'insu de tous, pointant son dard électronique vers la planète des planètes, le Centre Impérial. Aussitôt, un flux invisible de tachions en sortit et se projeta à travers l'espace à une vitesse subliminale. Le courageux petit flux, inqualifiable et inquantifiable, traversa bien des périples, bravant des tempêtes électromagnétiques, transperçant des novas, des pulsars et autres joyeusetés avec la même efficacité. Un instant, il douta même de pouvoir accomplir sa mission car un puissant trou noir se dressait sur sa route. Il resta de marbre, malgré le chant des sirènes qui provenait du coeur du puit sans fond. La matière, l'antimatière et même la lumière tombaient sous son charme destructeur, plongeant dans l'abysse ultime, vers une destinée sombre et inconnue. Mais rien ne réussit à perturber notre rapide petit flux qui le traversa sans même s'en apercevoir. Quelques heures standards plus tard, fatigué, il atteignait le récepteur principal de l'Ubiqtorat sur Coruscant, une énorme parabole d'acier qui dressait sa masse au-dessus de la circulation dense des véhicules en tout genre. Le message transmis, notre petit flux s'éteignit, goûtant à un repos mérité et éternel...

Un bip retentit dans la petite pièce. L'agente préposée aux transmissions s'activa tout d'un coup. Elle se leva énergiquement de son petit bureau glacé pour se diriger à travers les immenses couloirs de l'Ubiqtorat, vers le bureau de l'acharnée et travailleuse Superviseur. L'agent, qui était une agente et dont les courbes étaient magnifiquement mises en valeur par son uniforme, tapa discrètement à la porte du bureau. Une voix féminine mais très autoritaire lui demanda de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Malgré l'heure tardive, la vue de Coruscant était toujours aussi surprenante, belle et grandiose. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et transmis oralement, toujours aussi efficacement, le message au Superviseur Jasba Ven. Puis elle tendit un petit morceau de papier crypté. Au fur et à mesure que la série de code se déchiffrait sous le regard du Superviseur, son visage se métamorphosait. Il devint triste et soucieux, prenant d'un coup plusieurs années. Jasba regarda dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence la préposée aux transmissions se permit d'intervenir.  
_- Voulez-vous autre chose ?  
- Non... merci... vous pouvez disposer._  
Elle salua réglementairement et sortit de la pièce. Le superviseur ne répondit même pas, trop préoccupée par l'événement. Tout d'un coup, elle décrocha le visiophone interne de l'Ubiqtorat, d'une étrange couleur violette et composa plusieurs numéros. Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps...

Ben Yardis était un tout jeune produit de l'Académie, où il avait obtenu une très bonne mention, ainsi que son grade tant convoité d'officier. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour Helena, sa défunte fiancée, morte il y a quelques années dans un terrible accident. Au fil du temps, Ben avait réussi à chasser de son esprit torturé les images de son bonheur disparu. Il se concentrait plus facilement sur son travail, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre plus sérieux et plus efficace sur les champs de bataille. Sorti de l'Académie, le jeune Ben Yardis avait incorporé le prestigieux Escadron Ender, suite à ses états de service. Formation d'élite utilisée dans le dénouement de situations critiques, bien équipée et recrutant la crème des officiers, l'Escadron Ender était connu à travers toute la galaxie, mais bien peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la couleur de leurs uniformes, tellement ses interventions restaient discrètes et efficaces. Ben y avait rapidement fait ses preuves et du jeune officier sortit de l'école, il était devenu un maillon important de l'Escadron. Ses conseils étaient reconnus et écoutés.  
Leur locaux se trouvaient sur Coruscant, du moins leur quartier général. Mais pour préserver l'anonymat de ses membres et la discrétion de ses opérations, leur QG arborait la façade d'une entreprise relativement peu connue et qui n'intéressait personne. Quiconque aurait fouillé un tant soit peu dans les dossiers et les comptes de l'entreprise se serait aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Pas d'activité visible, pas de transactions, pas de listing du personnel, jamais aucune lumière de l'extérieur, des recettes et des dépenses inexistantes... mais personne ne se souciait d'une entreprise comme celle-ci et c'était exactement l'effet escompté. De plus, aucun des soldats de l'Escadron ne devait être reconnu. Dès l'incorporation, les dossiers des candidats étaient tous effacés et remplacés par d'autres. Leurs vies étaient maintenant confidentielles et l'Empire pouvait en disposer comme bon lui semblait. Quand Ben pénétra la première fois dans les locaux, il fut agréablement surpris. Malgré les apparences, les locaux du QG étaient flambant neuf et techniquement très à la pointe du progrès.

Au milieu d'une matinée comme tant d'autres, Ben se trouvait en train de faire du sport dans la salle de musculation. Une condition physique rigoureuse leur était demandée pour mener à bien les missions parfois éprouvantes qu'ils avaient à accomplir. La journée était régulièrement divisée en trois parties : entraînement physique, cours et théorie, pratique et simulations. Les recrues n'avaient que peu de temps libre et même quand ils en disposaient, ils le mettaient à profit pour réviser et s'entraîner. Au bout de quelques mois d'un pareil rythme, il était courant que les jeunes recrues ne se reconnaissent plus dans un miroir ! Ben était en train de travailler sa vitesse de frappe sur une cible mobile quand une alarme discrète retentit dans le bâtiment. Il ne l'entendit pas de suite. C'est une petite lumière rouge clignotante qui attira son attention. La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître son ami Berek.

_- C'est l'alarme, Ben !_ claironna-t-il.

Ben acquiesça. Il désactiva le dispositif d'entraînement et essuya rapidement la sueur de son visage. Il enfila à la hâte son uniforme, un treillis facile à mettre et se lança en courant dans les couloirs. Il arriva en même temps que les autres en salle de briefing. La pièce était grande et confortable et une table imposante trônait en son milieu. Quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, un émetteur holographique projetait en son centre les informations importantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général Merlouif arriva. Le briefing pu alors commencer.

_- Bonjour à tous_, entama-t-il.

Sa voix était grave, bourrue et sa moustache frémissait quand il parlait.

_- Voici les faits. A dix heures et trente-trois minutes, heure locale, l'Ubiqtorat recevait un appel de secours de l'un de ses agents en mission. Le signal provenait de Kamino, dans la bordure extérieure. Selon toutes vraisemblances, l'Agent Drek Svar vient d'être capturé par les forces rebelles. Les agents de cet organisme sont remarquablement bien formés pour résister aux interrogatoires, mais ils ne peuvent pas éternellement cacher ce qu'ils savent. C'est là que nous intervenons. Des questions ?_  
_- L'Ubiqtorat ne possède-t-il pas sa propre force d'intervention ?_ fit remarquer une recrue.  
_- C'est exact. Ils sont aussi capables que nous pour le sauver des griffes ennemies. Mais Drek Svar possède une trop grande valeur aux yeux de l'alliance rebelle. En ce moment même, les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat sont espionnés, peut-être de l'intérieur et très certainement de l'extérieur. Dès que l'Oméga Force se mettra en branle, ces maudits mouchards avertiront leur contact et il sera certainement impossible de retrouver l'agent. Ils le changeront de planète et de système autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que nous perdions sa trace. L'Ubiqtorat jouera le mort pour tromper la vigilance ennemie, pendant que nous préparerons notre intervention._  
_- Comment avons-nous localisé sa trace ?_  
_- Nous avons donc contacté Kamino. Et nous avons obtenu une entière coopération de leur part. Ils nous ont fourni les renseignements de leurs radars. Nous avons ainsi obtenu l'heure de passage en hyperespace de la navette, et quelques indices quant aux destinations possibles._

Le général reprit son souffle et aiguisa sa fine moustache.

_- Les ordinateurs viennent de calculer les trajectoires possibles et leur durée. Ils les ont comparé aux registres d'arrivées des différentes planètes et il y a de fortes présomptions pour que l'agent soit détenu sur Tatooine. C'est une planète trop éloignée de la juridiction impériale pour que les rebelles se sentent inquiétés. Mais à la moindre alerte, ils n'hésiteront pas à se déplacer autant de fois que nécessaire. Il y a d'autres présomptions sur d'autres planètes, mais les ordinateurs ne leur ont accordé qu'un pourcentage de chance minime. Cependant, certains d'entre vous iront sur ces planètes pour préparer une éventuelle intervention. Le gros de l'Escadron Ender se rendra sur Tatooine, nous n'avons pas alerté la garnison locale pour ne pas alerter les rebelles. Certains de nos agents sont déjà en place sur la planète et entament les premières investigations dans la plus extrême discrétion. Nous allons mettre à profit notre avantage, soldats !_

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se détacha, sortant de l'obscurité.

_- Prenez place parmi nous, Lieutenant Emon Kalem._

Le général se tourna vers les membres de l'Escadron Ender.

_- Je vous présente le directeur de la célèbre force Oméga, de l'Ubiqtorat. Sur demande de leur part, nous avons accepté qu'il participe activement à la préparation et au déroulement de notre intervention. Je suis certain que ses conseils nous serons utiles dans notre recherche de perfection._  
_- C'est trop d'honneur, Général. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre._

Emon était un fin et grand gaillard, mais on distinguait sous sa combinaison treillis une musculature développée. Son visage tirait vers l'ovale et ses yeux brillaient de confiance et de sagesse.

_- J'avais fini de leur expliquer ce que nous savons déjà tout deux._

Il regarda le bracelet à son poignet et reprit la parole.

_- P'tits gars, préparez votre barda, embarquement dans 17 minutes pour les navettes en partance pour l'Errinic. Nous achèverons le briefing pendant le voyage. Exécution._

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les soldats se trouvaient rangés devant l'embarcadère n°18, où plusieurs navettes Lambda les attendaient. Quand la voûte nuageuse de Coruscant s'effaça, remplacée par la voûte céleste, un spectacle magnifique s'offrit à leurs yeux : le resplendissant et phénoménal Errinic. Ce dernier orbitait avec une grâce imposante autour du Centre Impérial, symbole vivant de la force inébranlable de l'Empire. Il en avait connu des batailles, dont une majorité de victoires écrasantes. Tous avaient hâte de voir de l'intérieur cette splendeur qui, de nombreuses fois, avait fait briller l'honneur de l'Empire en remportant des batailles perdues d'avance. Leurs navettes furent lentement tractées et entraînées dans un des nombreux hangars du stardestroyer. La procédure dura quelques minutes, que Ben utilisa pour connaître un peu plus le membre de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Directeur de l'Oméga Force, c'est ça ?_ interrogea-t-il.

Emon était assis à coté de lui et il tourna la tête.

_- C'est ça... mais je trouve le terme un peu pompeux. Appelez-moi Emon, simplement.  
- Ca me va. Je suis Ben Yardis, enchanté.  
- J'ai lu votre dossier... brillante carrière, Ben.  
- Je pensais que mon dossier était de ces dossiers que peu de gens peuvent espérer lire ?  
- Il l'est. Disons que j'ai un haut niveau d'habilitation dans l'Ubiqtorat. Ceci explique cela.  
- En tout cas, merci.  
- De rien,_ répondit Emon sérieusement. _Vous êtes un officier prometteur et j'ai hâte de vous voir, votre escadron et vous, à l'oeuvre. Ca ne saurait tarder, je pense._  
_- Les rebelles sont d'ores et déjà cuits, et ce ne sera pas à cause du soleil de Tatooine !_

Ben s'esclaffa de bon coeur, Emon hocha la tête et d'autres qui suivaient leur conversation sourirent.

Quand la navette se fut immobilisée, la cloison s'effaça, libérant les hommes et leur matériel sur la baie d'embarquement. L'intérieur du vaisseau ressemblait à une vaste fourmilière. Tout y était organisé jusqu'au plus petit détail, et pourtant le premier sentiment qu'on en avait était celui d'une cohue générale. Des uniformes de toutes les teintes, des armures brillantes, des combinaisons fières et sombres, des robots de toutes les formes, tout n'était que mouvement et disparité. Une silhouette familière s'approcha : le général Merlouif les attendait déjà.

**Chapitre 4. Une séance d'interrogation à l'ancienne**

Drek reprit connaissance.  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait était l'irruption brutale des soldats rebelles dans la navette. Puis son esprit avait sombré dans un puit noir et profond. Des rayons paralysants, à n'en pas douter. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, l'officier se trouvait dans une petite pièce aux parois métalliques. Un néon diffusait une pâle clarté sur les murs sans âmes. Il se trouvait assis sur une chaise, les mains ligotées derrière le dos du dossier. On ne l'avait pas encore touché, ni maltraité. Pas encore, du moins. Il ne chercha même pas à se défaire de ses liens, se doutant que le noeud avait été fait avec efficacité. De toute façon, cela ne lui aurait servi à rien. Il se décontracta donc et attendit patiemment une visite prochaine. Quand il fut certain que la trotteuse dans sa tête venait d'effectuer son soixantième tour, il se prit à rire. Le petit jeu et la petite mise en scène étaient fort bien connus de l'agent Drek, qui l'avait appliqué à quelques reprises. C'était tellement prévisible. Classique. Faire mijoter le prisonnier à petit feu en lui faisant ressasser et ressasser sa situation. Situation qui n'était pas très plaisante pour l'officier, mais il n'allait pas leur donner ce plaisir. Certainement pas. Il s'étira et décida, contre toute attente, d'essayer de dormir. Sa tête pendait en arrière et ses jambes étaient allongées, ce n'était pas confortable mais il avait connu pire. Il chercha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil dans les premières minutes... et dans les suivantes, ce fut le sommeil qui le prit à l'improviste. Drek avait peu dormi ces dernières nuits et son corps avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour récupérer.

Il rêva. Combien d'heures Drek avait passé à dormir, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais il se rappelait très bien du personnage récurent qui était revenu dans chacun de ses rêves, comme un leitmotiv. Taun We. Cette... charmante ? Kaminienne dont il s'était rapproché au cours de sa mission. Au cours de ses rêves, elle arborait toujours la même tenue, magnifique et lumineuse. Son long cou penché sur lui, la conseillère lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort, de courage. A chaque fois qu'il voulait parler, elle lui intimait le silence en posant un doigt délicat sur les lèvres de l'officier. Elle lui caressa même les cheveux pendant un temps, apaisant ses craintes et ses doutes.

Après avoir été réveillé de la manière la plus brutale qui soit, une paire de gifles, Drek pouvait encore apercevoir la jolie Kaminienne qui lui susurrait que tout se passerait bien, qu'il devait avoir confiance. Il leva les yeux et détailla son interlocuteur... ou plutôt, son interlocutrice, car il s'agissait bien d'une rebelle de la gente féminine. Il fut terriblement surpris et cela devait se lire sur son visage.

_- Je vous étonne ?_ commença-t-elle d'une voix pas si froide. _Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de voir une femme diriger un interrogatoire, avouez-le. L'empire que vous servez reste un indécrottable ramassis de misogynes, en plus de leurs nombreux autres défauts._  
Drek se cantonna au mutisme.  
_- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? Ce n'est pas galant de votre part, officier.  
- J'ai tendance à oublier la galanterie quand je suis réveillé d'une si charmante façon._

Elle sourit et Drek l'observa avec minutie. Elle était très mignonne, et là encore, il fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver devant lui une femme, et encore moins une femme au physique si agréable. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux qui lui descendaient sur les épaules. Plusieurs mèches rebelles encadraient un visage doux et fin, tandis que deux petits yeux aux reflets émeraude l'épiaient et le jaugeaient. Si on ajoutait à cette description que la jeune femme possédait des courbes à rendre jalouse n'importe laquelle des mannequins de Coruscant, Drek aurait pu se croire au paradis. Une mallette disposée à coté d'elle, à moitié ouverte, laissait apparaître une gamme d'outils de tailles et de formes diverses destinés à la pratique séculaire de la torture raffinée. L'officier revint vite sur terre.

_- Oh !_ pouffa-t-elle. _Je suis certaine que vous avez aimé ça._  
_- Il va sans dire que je préfère être giflé par une créature aussi charmante que vous._  
Cette discussion commençait à l'amuser, finalement.  
_- Merci pour le compliment, officier. Vous voyez, vous redevenez galant.  
- Ne pas l'être serait un affront pour mon ego, même dans la situation actuelle._  
Elle lui envoya une dose non négligeable de phéromones sexuelles à travers le regard.  
_- Je connais pratiquement votre vie par coeur,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je n'en doute pas. Le contraire m'eut étonné. Mais votre misérable service de renseignements ne vous a communiqué que ce que l'Empire voulait que vous sachiez._  
Sa voix avait frôlé le dédain.  
_- Drek... ne le prenez pas comme çà, tout avait si bien commencé entre nous ! Vous venez de me vexer, vraiment. J'avais tellement envie de vous surprendre, vous m'avez coupé dans mon élan. Pourtant je sais des choses sur vous que même l'Ubiqtorat ignore. Vilain garçon. Pour la peine, je crois bien que je vais vous punir._

Elle farfouilla sa mallette et en sortit un bandeau d'une teinte violemment rougeâtre. D'une main experte, elle banda les yeux de l'officier, sans oublier de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa joue alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Drek en connaissait un bout sur l'art de déstabiliser. Mettre le prisonnier en situation d'anxiété en le privant du sens de la vue. Encore un classique des manuels sur la torture douce. Par contre le baiser, lui, n'était mentionné nulle part !

_- Vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne connais même pas le vôtre...  
- Pour vous, ce sera Elna, bel officier._  
Drek perçut le son d'outils qui s'entrechoquaient. La punition ?  
_- J'ai choisi un outil particulièrement classique que vous connaissez bien, officier. Mais je vous laisse la surprise de le découvrir, et aussi de découvrir sur quelle partie de votre corps j'en jouerai._  
_- Elna, s'il vous plait, vous savez bien que c'est inutile,_ constata Drek. _Je suis pratiquement conditionné pour subir ce genre de traitement tout en gardant le sourire ! Ce n'est pas..._

_  
_Une vive douleur sur sa cuisse gauche. Un jaillissement de souffrance puis plus rien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Drek douta de son conditionnement. Mais la douleur s'effaça comme par enchantement. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler. La douce voix d'Elna lui parvint.

_- Je sais, ça fait mal. Vous m'en voyez désolée.  
- J'en doute... mais ce n'est pas la question_, lui répondit une voix affaiblie.  
_- Effectivement, officier. Je vous sais extrêmement intelligent. Mettez-vous un instant à ma place... que feriez-vous pour obtenir ces précieux renseignements ?  
- Et bien, puisque nous parlons d'égal à égal, en ce qui concerne ce domaine tout du moins, j'emploierai en premier lieu le levier psychique car je ne suis pas un adepte des tortures physiques. Avec moins de douceur que vous, je dois bien l'admettre, je ne suis qu'un mâle.  
- Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Parlons donc de votre femme et de votre fille._

Drek s'en voulu de l'avoir mise sur la voie. Mais de toute façon, elle en serait venue là d'une manière ou d'une autre alors autant ne pas retarder une discussion qui devait inévitablement arriver.

_- Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire, _lâcha l'officier maladroitement.

- _Elle ? _intervint Elna_. De qui parlez-vous donc ? De votre tendre aimée ou de votre charmante fille ?_

_- Je me fiche de savoir comment vous avez obtenu cette information, mais laissez ma fille en dehors de ça !  
- Vous me décevez un peu. Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase et combien de fois l'avez-vous entendu également ? Je vous le demande..._  
_- Trop souvent, c'est vrai,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Les formalités étant échangées, à présent il est temps d'en venir au coeur même du sujet qui nous intéresse. N'est-ce pas, officier ? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me voir, aussi je vous ai lancé un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est loin de laisser les hommes... et les femmes !... indifférents. J'aurais presque envie de vous retirer ce bandeau pour que vous en profitiez._  
_- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point._

Comme un souffle, Elna détacha le morceau de tissu qui tomba sur les épaules de l'officier. Drek tomba sur deux yeux de braises qui le fixaient. Il détourna le regard sur sa cuisse meurtrie. Le tissu était encore intact et rien n'indiquait l'origine de la douleur. Brûlure par induction, peut-être. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les êtres qu'il aimait et qui l'attendaient sur Coruscant...

_- Je veux savoir comment vous avez appris pour ma fille et... ma femme. J'ai passé des années à cultiver le mystère qui les entoure et je voudrais bien savoir où j'ai failli._  
Elle lui envoya un petit sourire presque tendre.  
_- C'est vous qui me surprenez, officier. J'ai rencontré un tas d'hommes, je ne vous parlerai pas des femmes, célibataires ou mariés, jeunes ou vieux, vierges ou non, tendres ou machos... mais aucun ne possédait cette sensibilité qui affleure en vous dès que vous parlez de votre petite protégée. Vous feriez… vous faites ? un bon père de famille, droit et fidèle, et vous me plaisez. Si je n'étais pas si volage et frivole..._

Drek sentit la main d'Elna lui caresser la cuisse. A travers le tissu rugueux de son uniforme, il pouvait sentir combien elle était douce. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit l'image de cette créature, en face de lui, mais sans y parvenir complètement. La main hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha de son entrejambe. L'officier sursauta et ses cuisses tremblèrent. C'était loin d'être désagréable... c'était pire et il essaya tant bien que mal de focaliser son attention ailleurs… sur sa petite Daphné par exemple.

_- Voyons, officier... détendez-vous. Que vous importe de penser à autre chose qu'à moi en cet instant ? Tout est si loin et moi, je suis là, tout près de vous. Sentez-vous la chaleur qui brûle en moi ? Libérez celle qui brûle au fond de vous, laissez-vous aller, mon officier !_

Drek ferma les yeux mais ne pu effacer l'horrible et indécente vision d'Elna. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, elle était désirable mais c'était tout. Il n'allait pas laisser ses bas instincts primaires prendre le dessus. C'était un officier Impérial et il devait garder la dignité qui sied à tout officier.

_- Laissez-moi !_ eut-il le courage de crier.  
La main se retira et en même temps, le sourire sur le visage de la jolie rebelle.  
_- Vous n'êtes pas un homme !  
- Je suis l'officier Drek Svar, agent de l'Ubiqtorat en mission pour le compte de l'Empereur.  
- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

Sa voix s'était achevée sur une note des plus malsaines. Elle remit le bandeau sur les yeux de l'officier qui n'eut pas droit cette fois-ci au petit baiser. Le même bruit que tout à l'heure... Elna cherchait apparemment l'outil qui stimulerait le mieux ses pulsions sadiques.

- _Je vais prendre du plaisir à jouer avec vous, Drek. Et dans quelques heures, vous me supplierez de faire de vous ce que je désirerai, pourvu que la souffrance se taise. Mais il sera trop tard. Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi experte que vous dans le raffinement de la torture, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Dans quelques heures, vous ne serez plus le fier et pédant officier impérial, vous serez un morceau de chair sanguinolent et souffrant... vous serez ma chose à moi. Quand enfin, vous serez anéanti physiquement, je ferais en sorte de vous anéantir moralement en m'occupant de ce qu'il y a de plus sacré pour vous : votre petite Daphné, c'est ça ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point mon imagination perfide est constructive, quand j'ai devant moi un si bel étalon, prêt à assouvir mes petits fantasmes. Au travail, officier, au travail, nous avons des choses à faire !  
_  
Drek ne se rappelait plus quand la douleur avait commencé, ni même quand elle avait fini. Si même elle avait fini car il avait toujours profondément mal. Elna avait débuté les choses en douceur, si on peut dire. Des micros souffrances distribuées ça et là sur son corps nu. Car elle avait prit soin de le déshabiller complètement, lui enlevant toute dignité et profitant par la même occasion du spectacle de son corps. Drek n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Les supplications et les prières n'auraient rien donné, il le savait d'expérience. Et il était déterminé - avait-il jamais eu le moindre doute ? - à ne rien révéler de sa mission. Il était l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat et par la même, le bras de l'Empereur : il ne devait pas faillir. Plutôt couper le bras que de le voir corrompre, pourrir jusqu'à la moelle, infecté par cette vermine rebelle.  
Il avait toujours terriblement mal, il n'était même pas en état de dire si Elna était toujours dans la pièce, s'il était allongé ou encore attaché sur sa chaise. Il ne sentait de son corps que les milliards d'informations de douleur transmis par ses nerfs. Combien de temps la séance avait-elle duré ? Une heure, deux heures, dix heures ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Tout n'avait été qu'un déferlement de souffrance, une montée en puissance progressive de la torture jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle à la mort. Oui, il avait hurlé. Son corps avait hurlé. Mais son âme, bien trempée par des années d'éducation, n'était toujours pas prête à se livrer aux rebelles. Après les micros souffrances, Elna était passée aux coupures insidieuses, aux endroits où celles-ci irradiaient le plus la douleur, les muqueuses n'étant pas en reste, ainsi que les parties génitales. Le pire dans tout ça était de ne pas savoir sur quelle partie du corps la prochaine plaie naîtrait. Mais le fait d'avoir déjà administré ce genre de douleur ; oui Drek l'avait déjà pratiqué de nombreuses fois ; le rendait plus fort pour la supporter. Ce qui le différenciait des autres prisonniers. La bouche emplie de sang et sa langue hurlant son tourment, Drek eut droit à un court répit.

_- Vous êtes un bel homme et c'est plaisir à vous voir souffrir, officier. Je tenais à vous le dire.  
- Je... ne dirais rien... c'est inutile,_ articula-t-il la bouche en feu.  
_- Je le sais bien. Je n'essaye même pas de soutirer les informations que vous détenez. Ce serait pure perte pour le moment. Vous êtes au-dessus de la souffrance physique, mais peut-être pas au-dessus de la souffrance morale. Et je compte bien tout savoir tôt ou tard._  
_- Alors... pourquoi ?_  
_- Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas professionnel. Cette perte de temps n'est pas digne de moi, mais j'y prends un tel plaisir. C'est malheureux que vous n'en preniez pas, vous, mais soyez assurée que je m'amuse._  
_- J'aime assez ce que vous faites, Elna,_ ironisa-t-il. _Non, vraiment... Je n'y mets pas moi-même un tel art de la sophistication, mais j'admire votre façon de procéder, votre mise en scène, vos gestes sensuels et si... douloureux. Nous pourrions un jour mettre en commun nos connaissances, nous y gagnerons certainement tous les deux. Qu'en dites vous ?_

_  
_Elna rit de bon cœur.  
_- Je vois que vous avez toujours le sens de l'humour. Vous me plaisez de plus en plus.  
- A votre service, ma jolie rebelle.  
- Bien, ne perdons plus de temps et passons au degré supérieur, alors !_

Le degré supérieur était le préféré d'Elna. Sans la voir, il pouvait distinguer les petits cris jouissifs qu'elle poussait à chacun de ses hurlements. L'extraction d'ongle était un jeu qu'elle maniait avec merveille. Rapide et précise, elle les faisait sauter avec dextérité, comme si elle pratiquait depuis sa naissance. Mais la souffrance qui accompagnait chaque arrachage était tout sauf rapide. Une espèce de douleur sourde mais tellement forte que Drek en versait des larmes. Il ne bougeait même pas ses doigts, sachant qu'il ne faisait que retarder la douleur et qu'il valait mieux l'affronter plutôt que la fuir. Quand Elna passa à la souffrance par induction nerveuse, au niveau de son mâle attribut, il voulu s'évanouir mais son mental était si fort qu'il encaissa la douleur plutôt que de l'éviter. Il avait versé tant de larmes qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore en avoir. Cette douleur était multipliée par cette sensation de déshonneur, d'avilissement qu'il ressentait alors que son organe bondissait comme un pantin désarticulé sous les inductions nerveuses. Et la nature étant ce qu'elle était et par un bizarre mécanisme chimique, celui-ci se durcissait au fur et à mesure que l'officier rugissait. Il y eut une seconde pause mais il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.  
_- Un peu diminué… humilié peut-être… même pas ?_interrogea Elna.  
Il mit de longues minutes à récupérer ses esprits, avant qu'il ne perçoive à nouveau la voix de la rebelle.  
_- Un vrai régal... cracha-t-il avec dédain.  
- Je savais que vous aimeriez._

Il sentit une poigne enserrer son « instrument » tout droit dressé. La main chaude d'Elna commença à serrer, comprimant veines et artères jusqu'à ce que le membre se mette à violacer. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair jusqu'au sang, lentement et tendrement. Cette situation lui était plus qu'insupportable mais pour une fois, il se taisait, conscient que gâcher le plaisir de la rebelle ne lui causerait que des problèmes supplémentaires.

_- Je n'ai pas voulu lui causer trop de dommages, _entama-t-elle_. Je suis certain que tôt où tard, de votre plein gré, vous vous en servirez pour assouvir mon désir. Quand je posséderai enfin votre âme et votre corps, complètement et sans rémission. Nous passerons du bon temps, Drek, je m'en réjouis déjà._  
La pression sur son appendice se relâcha et les sensations commencèrent à revenir comme la marée recouvre son territoire. La sale petite garce, pensa-t-il. Ses lèvres étaient sèches mais il continua de parler.  
_- J'ai hâte... d'y être. Ne peut-on pas... accélérer les choses ?_  
Sa voix était hachée par ses halètements tourmentés.  
_- Vous ne savourez pas assez l'instant présent, officier. Moi si._  
_- Désolé de montrer... autant d'empressement, Elna... mais je suis assez pressé, une mission de la plus haute importance m'attend... pour le compte de l'Empereur... je ne voudrais pas me mettre en retard !_  
_- Je ne vois pas le temps passer avec vous, Drek. Vous êtes un amour. M'en direz vous plus sur votre mission ou resterez-vous borné comme un Bantha ? Notez que cela ne me gêne pas, car je finirai par le savoir. C'était simplement histoire de pimenter notre conversation._  
_- Vous êtes bien... rapide, jolie rebelle. Nous en sommes... à peine aux préliminaires._  
Elle fit une petite moue de mépris.  
_- Excusez-moi, Drek. Continuons donc !_

Il sentit des électrodes se poser sur ses tempes. Le matériel lourd. Si elles étaient aussi perfectionnées que celle conçues par l'Empire, l'officier savait qu'il avait du mouron à se faire. Mais dans l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, plus rien ne lui importait, ni la vie, ni la mort, ni rien du tout. Sauf une seule et unique chose : ne rien révéler. Qu'était sa vie ? Rien. Qu'était l'Empire ? Tout. Il ne fallait pas sacrifier l'Empire pour un individu, aussi précieux soit-il. Il aurait bien tenté le grand plongeon dans le gouffre dont on ne revient pas, mais les rebelles avaient prit soin de retirer sa fausse dent remplie de cyanure. Pourtant, Marlek l'avait assemblé avec le plus grand soin, à partir de matériaux indétectables de la plus haute technologie. Elle devait passer inaperçue sur tous les types de scans et de filtres, et assurer aux membres de l'Ubiqtorat de pouvoir choisir la fin de leur choix en cas de capture. Il fallait croire que la technologie rebelle était bien avancée. Drek ne cessait de dire qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la menace terroriste. Il avait maintenant la preuve flagrante de son raisonnement, et ce depuis toujours. L'Empire avait sans doute du matériel de pointe, mais cette gangrène réussissait toujours à s'en procurer une partie, par quelque moyen détourné que ce soit. Il fallait compter avec ça maintenant.

Un déclic coupa le fil de sa pensée et quelques secondes après, son cerveau sembla exploser. Une douleur aiguë et inhumaine, pire que si une lame traversait et retraversait son cerveau sans s'arrêter. Il poussa un hurlement si fort qu'Elna en fut presque effrayée. Presque. Elle sourit et entreprit de monter le niveau d'intensité de l'appareil. Cette fois-ci, Drek pu différencier avec une précision inouïe l'explosion de chacune des cellules de son cerveau. Elles ne semblaient pas exploser toutes ensemble, non, toutes crevaient comme des bulles qui remontent à la surface d'un verre de champagne (Corellien, cela dit), les unes après les autres et cet effet démultipliait la torture par un million. Quand ses poumons se furent vidés de tout leur oxygène, l'officier se surprit à hurler encore. Son mental était à bout, mais le temps était loin encore ou il révélerait les sombres complots de l'Empereur. Le petit manège de la rebelle dura un temps indéterminé mais dans sa souffrance proche de la folie, Drek constata qu'il durait bien plus longtemps que les précédents jeux. Son corps lui faisait hurler des mots qu'il n'aurait pas prononcé en temps normal : des supplications implorant la pitié. La pitié était un sentiment qui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps à travers l'univers. Et il savait en son âme et conscience que cela ne servait à rien et ne faisait qu'accroître le sadisme du tortionnaire. Elna avait encore augmenté l'appareil d'un cran et cette fois ci, le corps de l'officier jugea que trop, c'était trop, et il sombra dans un profond coma...

Il était allongé, semble-t-il. A même sur le sol, ou alors dans un lit très dur, et froid comme la mort. Le bandeau était toujours sur ses yeux. Ses coupures lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il ne sentait rien sur sa peau, soit qu'elle était devenue totalement insensible, soit qu'on l'avait entre temps revêtu d'habits ou d'une couverture. Il tendit ce qui lui restait d'oreilles et analysa la pièce. Il n'eu aucune difficulté à localiser la respiration d'une seconde personne, non loin de lui. Selon toute probabilité, c'était Elna. C'était elle qui s'occupait de son cas... mais il n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir une autre personne, plus compréhensive, plus amicale, prête à l'écouter et à l'aider, selon la vieille méthode de la dualité de personnalité. Un bourreau cruel et sadique et son opposé, dont le but était de soutirer la confiance du prisonnier. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_- Bonjour, officier._

Elna.

Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas changer son interlocutrice. D'un coté parce que l'officier aimait bien la jolie rebelle, de l'autre parce que de toute façon, il connaissait bien le procédé et n'aurait pas craqué pour autant. Il se releva tout doucement et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'Elna accourre pour lui apporter son aide.

_- Attendez, Drek, je vais vous aider.  
- Non... souffla-t-il.  
- Comme vous voulez..._ répondit Elna, pour le moins vexée.  
_- Ce serait contraire aux règles de la galanterie et du savoir-vivre._

L'officier se força à sourire alors qu'il faisait des efforts désespérés pour se mettre d'aplomb. Ses jambes étaient faibles et refusaient d'exécuter correctement les ordres de son cerveau. Il se reprit à plusieurs fois, d'autant plus gauchement que ses yeux ne pouvaient rien voir. Une fois debout, ses jambes tremblèrent de plus belle et son corps oscilla vers l'avant de façon dangereuse. Un afflux trop rapide de sang dans le crâne lui fit soudain tourner la tête et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Son corps s'effondra comme une masse devenue soudain inerte et sans vie. Il bascula de tout son poids en avant... et fut rattrapé de justesse par la rebelle. Elle encaissa le choc sans broncher et enserra le torse de l'officier dans ses petits bras.

Une porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs soldats rebelles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, l'arme au poing.  
_- Un problème, mademoiselle ?_ s'enquit l'un d'eux.  
_- Aucun à part votre présence, retournez à votre poste.  
- Voulez-vous que nous vous aidions à...  
- Je vous ai donné un ordre !_ aboya-t-elle.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce était à nouveau redevenue le terrain de chasse d'Elna. Son terrain favori et elle comptait bientôt agrémenter son tableau de chasse avec la tête de l'officier Drek. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes dans mes bras._

L'officier avait reprit connaissance mais il était encore trop faible pour parler, encore moins pour bouger et tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte féminine. Son esprit n'était que chaos et à travers ce chaos, il percevait la douce voix de la rebelle. Cette dernière supportait toujours le poids de Drek sans ciller. Sa main droite glissa le long de son dos et vint caresser les cheveux de l'officier, tendrement.

_- La... la... ne dites rien._

Ses pupilles étaient closes et pourtant, il semblait deviner la silhouette de celle qui le tenait dans ses bras. Une charmante extra-terrestre à la peau bleuté et douce, au regard transperçant et généreux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, comme dans son rêve. C'était bon de se laisser aller, de se sentir en sécurité. Sa voix était douce et ses gestes si tendres. Drek aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement.

_- Taun We..._ souffla-t-il.  
Elna enregistra mentalement le nom pour de plus amples recherches, avant de répondre.  
_- Il n'y a pas de Taun We dans cette pièce. Il n'y a que votre amie et confidente, Elna._  
L'officier reçut une décharge en plein cœur. Si même son esprit commençait à le tromper... il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte mais ses muscles ne lui répondirent pas... il voulut pleurer.  
_- Lâchez-moi, implora-t-il._

_- Ne faites pas l'enfant, si je vous lâche, vous allez tomber._

Arrivant au terme de ses forces, Elna l'accompagna doucement au sol et l'adossa contre une des parois métalliques. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et s'assit à coté de lui, posant sa main délicate sur sa jambe gauche. Même là, elle était encore trop près de lui à son goût. Mais il n'avait plus la force de rien faire, juste de se laisser aller, sa tête appuyée contre le métal froid, dodelinant de gauche à droite d'un air las. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, mais il ne sentait plus le bandeau. Elna avait du le lui enlever en l'amenant par terre.

_- Votre fille est vraiment charmante, officier.  
- Nooon..._ accusa-t-il d'une voix flétrie.  
_- Elle est plutôt intelligente pour son âge._  
Les lèvres de Drek tremblèrent et il se mura dans le silence.  
_- Je n'ai pas encore d'enfants, mais si je devais avoir une fille, j'aimerai qu'elle lui ressemble, vraiment._  
Toujours rien.  
_- Votre fille danse divinement bien, en tout cas. C'est une bonne idée que de l'avoir inscrite à ces cours._  
Le menton s'abaissa tristement.  
_- Je suis certaine qu'en grandissant, elle développera une profonde aversion pour votre exécrable empire. Qui sait si elle ne deviendra pas une grande rebelle, un jour. Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive, en tout cas. Elle le mérite. Quand son père et sa mère auront disparu, la pauvre petite aura besoin de nouveaux repères. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle obtienne le meilleur des enseignements, basé sur la justice et l'amour de la liberté._  
C'en était trop pour le cœur gonflé de l'officier.  
_- Un beau jour... nous nous reverrons... que ce soit dans ce monde... ou dans l'autre, en enfer... je jure sur la tête de ceux qui me sont le plus chers ... de vous faire payer..._  
_- Des menaces... c'est si bas. Je ne vous ai encore rien fait !_ lança Elna d'une voix innocente. _Je suis certain qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger. Je vous propose un choix... votre protégée et son bonheur ou bien l'empire que vous servez aveuglément. Regardez, Drek... dans ma main._

_  
_Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et la lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes. Mais il distingua ce que la rebelle agitait devant ses yeux : une photo de sa fille. Elle avait été prise par un badaud sur la demande de l'officier, un beau jour de permission sur Coruscant. Drek tenait sa fille entre les bras. Ils souriaient car c'était un jour spécial pour Daphné. Elle avait obtenu un A+ à son examen de fin d'année pour les jeunesses impériales. Elle agitait le diplôme du bout de son petit bras. Elle irradiait la joie.

_- Vous avez fouillé chez moi !  
- Un tout petit peu. Nous n'avons rien dérangé, c'est promis. Tenez, prenez-la._

Elle manipula les bracelets qui entravaient ses mains. Ils s'ouvrèrent comme par enchantement, quelques secondes plus tard. Drek aurait-il eu la force, à ce moment, de sauter sur la rebelle pour tenter de la tuer ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé à son sort, ni à la donne du problème. La rébellion ferait toujours pression sur lui et sa famille pour qu'il trahisse. Il prit la photo de la main d'Elna et la serra contre son cœur, en ce lieu sinistre, c'est tout ce qui lui restait de Daphné...

_- Regardez bien cette photo, officier et répondez à ma question quand vous vous sentirez prêt. Votre allégeance pour l'Empire vaut-il plus à vos yeux que l'amour que vous portez à votre petite protégée ?_  
La voix était calme et posée, la rebelle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle continua.  
_- Je sais que votre première réponse, bornée, sera celle que je n'attends pas. Vous êtes conditionné pour me répondre ainsi. On vous a inculqué de force les préceptes de l'Ordre Nouveau et vous les recrachez par tous les pores de votre peau. Tout suinte l'Empire en vous. Mais je sais qu'au fond de vous, si je réussis à décrasser cette couche de stupidité et d'aveuglément qui caractérise tout bon officier, je trouverai l'homme qui placera sa famille bien avant la cause qu'il sert._  
Elle regarda l'officier dans les yeux, des yeux affaiblis mais toujours vivaces. Elle lui sourit avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Toute provocation, toute sexualité avait quitté sa voix.  
_- Prenez votre temps, Drek. Pour l'amour de Dieu, prenez votre temps. Laissez décanter ce que je viens de vous dire. Je vais vous faire transférer dans une cellule plus confortable et je reviendrai dans la soirée._  
Elle fit un signe devant la caméra située tout en haut de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux gardes de tout à l'heure vinrent prendre les ordres.  
_- Direction bloc de détention 3-A, soldats._

Ils précédèrent l'officier rebelle et son prisonnier à travers un dédale de couloirs qui formaient un inextricable labyrinthe, dont la majeure partie baignait dans l'obscurité. Il faisait froid et humide et Drek se douta qu'ils devaient se trouver dans les sous-sols... mais de quelle planète ? Il regarda de droite à gauche, comme méditant sur une folle entreprise mais son attitude n'échappa pas à la rebelle.

_- N'y pensez même pas. Ces couloirs ne mènent nulle part, et toutes les intersections sont codées. Dans la perspective où je ne réussirai pas à vous arrêter avant, ce dont je doute. Affaibli comme vous l'êtes, ce ne serait même pas drôle, vraiment.  
- On peut toujours essayer, Elna. Maintenant que mes deux mains sont libres, je ressens une nouvelle vigueur.  
- Même avec les mains libres, vous n'êtes pas une menace pour moi. Je suis désolée de douter de votre machisme viril et poilu, mais... vous n'avez aucune chance._  
_- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

D'un geste rapide, mais moins rapide qu'il n'aurait voulu, il s'empara de l'arme du rebelle devant lui. Elle était encore à son étui et n'était pas maintenue par l'attache réglementaire. Drek l'avait remarqué depuis un bon bout de chemin. Le soldat paierait cher cette négligence. Il appuya sur la gâchette.  
L'arme resta muette, au grand désarroi de l'officier.

_- Voyons, Drek... me croyez-vous vraiment si naïve ?_ lui dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air de reproche.  
Il lâcha l'arme qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique.  
_- Tout était prévu et je voulais me rendre compte de quelle reste de velléité vous disposiez. Apparemment, j'ai légèrement sous-estimé votre capacité physique. Je ne referais plus cette erreur dorénavant._  
L'officier serra ses poings et les leva à la hauteur de son visage.  
_- Il va falloir me passer sur le corps, maintenant._  
Elna soupira bruyamment en levant ses yeux au ciel.  
_- Vous voulez jouer ? Et bien nous jouerons... tous les deux._  
Elle fit signe aux deux soldats de s'écarter, ce qu'ils firent en maugréant quelque peu. Puis, fixant Drek droit dans les yeux, elle entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux.  
_- Laissez-moi quelques secondes, Drek... je suis toute à vous, mon chou.  
- La galanterie aura raison de nous, les hommes.  
- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui auraient attendu pour m'attaquer, comme vous faites.  
- Vous êtes prête ?_

Elna fit signe que oui. Si l'officier n'était pas trop sûr de venir à bout des deux soldats, il était au moins certain de se venger sur la jeune rebelle, un peu trop présomptueuse à son goût. Il se concentra sur chacun de ses muscles, les échauffant par de petites contractions.

_- Honneur à vous,_ commença Drek.

Elna ne tarda pas, elle envoya de la jambe avant un coup de pied frontal avec une violence et une rapidité inouïe. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'esquiver et cette attaque parfaite le décontenança. Il profita de l'élan de son coup de pied pour lui décocher une droite au niveau de la tête. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait au tour des soldats, avec un peu de chance. Son poing ne rencontra que du vide. La tête d'Elna avait disparue de son champ de vision. Mettant justement à profit son élan, elle avait enchaîné sur un coup de pied retourné avec une surprenante désinvolture. Celui-ci atteignit son but : le ventre de l'officier.  
Il y eut un bruit sec suivi d'un cri. Drek encaissa du mieux qu'il pu, c'est à dire mal car il ne s'y attendait pas. La rebelle aurait largement eu le temps de le finir, mais elle prit un malin plaisir à le laisser espérer. Quand la douleur se fut dissipée, il ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire amusé à Elna.

_- Vous êtes rapide pour une rebelle !  
- Allez, ne faites pas votre macho, vous savez que je suis plus forte que vous._  
_- Vous êtes forte, mais je doute que vous preniez le dessus sur moi._

Il envoya à son adversaire un coup de pied latéral puissant et rapide, qu'Elna vit arriver longtemps à l'avance. Elle absorba le choc de l'impact en se déplaçant sur le coté et saisit sa jambe, avant de le balayer au sol et de lui faire une clef de jambe. Les os grincèrent un peu et Drek frappa au sol de douleur.

_- C'est tout ce qu'on vous enseigne à l'Académie ?_

Honteux, l'officier se tu. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait rien dire car il gémissait de douleur. Elna lâcha sa prise et se remit en garde. Enervé, Drek se remit d'aplomb aussi vite qu'il le pu. Son corps commençait à lui obéir comme par le passé : avec perfection. Il enchaîna une série de rapides coups de poing et de pieds pour déborder la rebelle. Cette dernière para avec une précision remarquable chacun de ses coups. A la fin, elle contre-attaqua et Drek n'eut même pas le loisir de réagir. Elle le neutralisa au niveau des parties, comme elle aimait à le faire et enchaîna sur un coup de poing doublé au niveau du visage. L'officier vacilla sous les impacts et Elna le prit violemment à la gorge, avant de le plaquer avec une violence folle contre la paroi métallique. Elle enserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les gargouillements affolés de sa victime.

_- Echec et mat, Drek, fini de jouer maintenant._

Elna relâcha son étreinte et l'officier s'affala au sol. Elle fit signe aux soldats qui s'étaient écartés. L'un d'eux sortit une paire de bracelets métalliques et enserra ses poignets. Ils le relevèrent avec une délicatesse toute bourrue et le petit groupe se dirigea vers les quartiers de haute sécurité. Drek avait perdu, et ce sentiment d'échec lui était insupportable. Sa sortie d'école remontait à loin, et il était encore faible de l'interrogatoire, mais il aurait dû vaincre la rebelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être que le temps était venu de se remettre en question.  
Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il avait été conduit dans une petite pièce plus confortable que la précédente : une couche sommaire l'attendait et la luminosité était moins agressive. Les gardes et leur officier avaient disparus et il se retrouvait seul face à ses pensées. Mais celles-ci attendraient un peu. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit et s'effondra, l'obscurité bienfaisante ne tarda pas à recouvrir son âme fatiguée...

**Chapitre 5. Préparatifs**

Le Général était dans son élément et ses yeux s'animaient quand il parlait.

_- Vous avez sur cet écran la carte géophysique de Tatooine. Imprégnez-vous en. Comme vous le constatez, il n'y a que deux choses à la surface de cette maudite planète : du sable et... encore du sable. Le désert recouvre une grande partie de la planète, et les montagnes rocailleuses le reste. Si une intervention doit avoir lieu, il faut vous mettre en tête que les conditions ne seront pas optimums._

Un petit point rouge clignota sur la carte et le général effectua un zoom dessus.

_- Voilà Mos Esley, l'une des principales villes de cette planète de sauvages. Nous avons joué de chance sur ce coup-ci : une cellule rebelle a été mise sous surveillance il y a quelques semaines par des collaborateurs de l'Ubiqtorat. Et il s'avère que cette cellule s'est "excitée" justement dans le créneau horaire où l'officier Drek pourrait avoir atterrit sur Tatooine. C'est une chance, ça nous fait gagner du temps et des investigations. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont filé certains des terroristes, avec succès. Un avant-poste rebelle vient d'être découvert, quelque part au milieu du désert, bien dissimulé par la rocaille environnante. Il ne doit pas être le seul, évidemment, mais il y a de fortes chances que l'officier soit retenu là-bas... momentanément, du moins. L'avant-poste se situe en plein territoire Hutt et je présume que les rebelles doivent payer une taxe exorbitante pour profiter d'une couverture comme celle du seigneur du crime local. Tatooine est une planète aux moeurs assez libres, éloignée du joug impérial, mais elle n'en reste pas moins territoire de l'Empire. Nos ennemis ne prendront pas le risque d'y rester indéfiniment, avec leur précieuse capture. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, tout au plus, il sera transféré en toute sécurité vers une destination inconnue mais sûre, et nous aurons bien du mal à localiser et extraire l'officier, alors. Nous devons jouer la carte de la discrétion, absolument. C'est pour cela que les forces impériales locales n'ont pas été contactées. Je mettrai ma main au feu que la garnison impériale est infestée de rebelles et d'espions à la solde du crime organisé. L'Errinic est en simple mission de protection d'un convoi de ravitaillement, nous nous poserons sur Tatooine en toute discrétion. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont déjà tout préparé pour notre arrivée._

Il fit une pause, regardant ses soldats, avant de continuer.

_- Nous arriverons de nuit. Nous lancerons l'assaut à l'aube. C'est le meilleur moment pour surprendre totalement l'ennemi. Ceux qui ont veillé seront physiquement épuisés. Les autres, réveillés dans leur sommeil, seront mentalement inaptes à faire face à notre assaut efficace et impitoyable. N'ayez aucune pitié car eux n'en auront aucune. Ne pensez pas à faire de prisonniers, les mines de sel aux confins de l'Empire en regorgent déjà. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a toujours un ou deux rebelles qui jouent les morts. Nous pourrons toujours en retirer quelque chose... enfin par nous j'entends les services spécialisés de l'Ubiqtorat. D'ailleurs, j'attends en ce moment l'arrivée des clichés pris par leurs efficaces agents. Ca ne devrait plus tarder._

Un appareil à la droite du général émit un bip long et plusieurs courts. L'homme s'empressa d'appuyer sur plusieurs des touches de la console et la ville de Mos Esley s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une série de clichés. La base ennemie était moyennement grande, enclavée dans une passe montagneuse qui donnait sur un des plus grands déserts de la planète. Les photos étaient prises de très loin et, malgré un zoom maximum, on ne distinguait les formes qu'avec peine. Cependant, il faudrait bien s'en contenter. Le général resta pensif quelques instants avant de désigner une sorte de passe qui jaillissait d'un plateau, légèrement en hauteur des premiers toits de la base ennemie.

_- Si j'en juge par ce cliché, le meilleur moyen d'investir la base en toute efficacité est de passer par les hauteurs. Nous ne pouvons pas descendre en rappel, et cette petite corniche semble à première vue... impraticable. Les rebelles doivent le savoir, ils n'auraient pas installé leur base à cet endroit sinon. Elle ne semble pas garder. Nous aurons de grandes difficultés à la parcourir sans déclencher l'alerte. Je crains par-dessus tout les écroulements de pierres qui peuvent nous trahir. De plus, nous serons à découvert et visibles durant le temps que prendra notre descente, en espérant qu'elle soit rapide. Par contre, si nous arrivons à faire comme je dis, la victoire est assurée d'avance. Nous débarquerons par les toits et prendrons rapidement le contrôle de la base, en exterminant rapidement les moyens de communication et les ennemis qui se dresseront devant nous. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat estiment leur nombre autour de la cinquantaine. L'agent que nous recherchons devrait être facile à localiser une fois à l'intérieur._

Il stoppa et fit un tour de table, notant quelques expressions de réprobation.

_- Je sais que nous en sommes capables... nos entraînements quotidiens ne laisse plus aucune place au doute. Nous réussirons là ou les autres échoueront. Et même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre une fois sur place, nous en trouverions un. N'oubliez pas qui nous sommes ! Je ne suis pas idéaliste, ni même optimiste. Juste réaliste. J'ai vu les prouesses que chacun d'entre vous était capable. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, l'Agent Drek Svar est déjà libéré et je vois déjà les belles médailles qui brilleront sur vos uniformes._

Les expressions de désaveu disparurent très vite.

_- Bien, je veux que, durant le trajet vers Tatooine, vous preniez le maximum de repos possible. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour cette mission. Plus d'entraînement, donc, jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé avec cette mission de routine. Nous ferons un autre briefing avant de quitter le destroyer, quand nous serons proches de notre destination et avec de plus amples renseignements. A bientôt, soldats._

Ben déambulait à travers les coursives du super destroyer, désoeuvré. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de ne rien faire, et cela l'irritait. Les entraînements et les révisions lui prenaient tout son temps libre, c'est pour cela que tous les soldats du groupe d'élite faisaient preuve d'une efficacité totale. Toute leur vie, leurs actes, leur volonté étaient tournés vers l'accomplissement ultime, pour l'Empereur et pour l'Empire. Comme convenu, Ben retrouva son ami Berek dans une des salles de repos du vaisseau. La salle de repos en question tenait plus du bar de quartier que de la salle de repos, néanmoins. Dans une ambiance feutrée, gradés et moins gradés s'accordaient un temps de repos, autour d'un verre et avec leurs connaissances. Berek se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, très bien entouré. Deux jeunes cadettes buvaient ses paroles comme sorties de la bouche de l'Empereur. Il était en train de leur conter une de ses périlleuses missions sur une planète lointaine et hostile. Berek possédait un bel organe vocal qui charmait son entourage. En plus de ça, il fallait avouer qu'il était solidement charpenté. Un menton carré, des épaules si épaisses qu'elles pouvaient chacune supporter le poids d'un Bantha, des pectoraux à peine contenus par sa combinaison, des bras... mon dieu ce n'était plus des bras, et des jambes puissantes qui semblaient s'accrocher au sol comme les racines d'un arbre. Bref, Berek était aux anges et sa petite compagnie aussi. Son ami Ben hésita à le déranger, mais après tout...

_- ... à ce moment, je saisis le cou de mon agresseur et je le lance dans la cuve de produits chimiques, et...  
- Salut Berek !  
- ... une compagnie entière de rebelles me fonce dessus et...  
- Hum... Berek ?  
- ... j'appuie sur la détente et... ah, pardon Ben, excuse-moi, j'étais pris dans mon histoire !_  
_- Oui je vois ça. Tu oublies de leur dire comment je t'ai sauvé la vie dans ce quartier mal famé de Duros. Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ taquina Ben.  
Berek le foudroya du regard.  
_- Ah oui, en effet..._ grogna-t-il.  
Il marqua une petite pause avant de sourire.  
_- Les filles, je vous présente mon grand ami Ben, ensemble, on en a vécu des vertes et des pas mûres ! Viens te joindre à nous, l'ami. Les filles, faites-lui une petite place._

De toute évidence, la présence de Ben ne les laissa pas non plus indifférentes et elles s'empressèrent de lui laisser une place. La rencontre de soldats d'élite comme eux ne devait pas se faire souvent à bord de l'Errenic. Berek avait une théorie qui se justifiait souvent : les jeunes cadettes, si sérieuses en temps de travail, étaient tout l'opposé quand elles étaient en repos, c'est à dire indisciplinées et légères. Enfin c'était sa théorie.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment en compagnie des deux jeunes filles, avant qu'elles ne soient obligées de reprendre leur poste. Elles convinrent d'un autre rendez-vous avec les deux membres de l'Escadron Ender et prirent congés d'eux. Berek et Ben discutèrent encore quelques temps de leur mission, avant de constater qu'Emon était aussi dans la pièce, et de l'inviter à leur table. Ben fit les présentations.

_- Ah oui, fit Berek. Je vous ai vu dans la salle de briefing._  
_- Je vous reconnaît aussi_, rétorqua Emon. _Votre silhouette ne m'a pas laissé indifférent, mais prenez cela dans le bon sens. Vous êtes assez... unique !_  
_- Oui, je sais, j'ai une intelligence assez aiguisée et mes conseils sont..._  
_- Heu, Berek... il parle de ta musculature_, coupa Ben.  
Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses propres biceps, puis sur ceux de son ami et constata avec regrets qu'il avait encore des efforts à faire. Emon aussi d'ailleurs.  
_- Vous accepterez bien un verre, Emon._  
_- Merci, avec grand plaisir, Berek._  
Il se leva et partit commander au bar, d'un pas lourd et massif.  
_- Un gars génial,_ commenta Ben... _et mon grand ami.  
- J'espère ne pas m'imposer dans votre petit groupe._  
_- Ne vous en faites pas.  
- Parce que je sais pertinemment que si la situation était inversée, je verrais d'un oeil méfiant un étranger s'immiscer au sein de mon groupe._  
_- Nous ne sommes pas à l'Ubiqtorat, ici. Nous sommes plus... cool. Détendez-vous, officier, je vous présenterai dans la journée au reste du groupe. Vous verrez..._  
_- Merci, Ben.  
-De plus, vous n'êtes pas un bureaucrate, vous êtes de l'Oméga Force. Votre réputation vous a précédé ici, et tous mes camarades n'attendent plus que de vous connaître._  
Emon lui adressa son premier sourire.  
_- Enfin ! Il en faut du temps pour vous arracher un sourire, à vous autres de l'Ubiqtorat !_

Berek revint avec quelques verres remplis d'un liquide ambré qui exhalait des relents d'alcool. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs expériences, débattirent sur plusieurs techniques d'intervention en poupe dans leur escadron respectif, puis les breuvages aidant, se confièrent un peu plus intimement. Puis ils emmenèrent le nouvel arrivant rencontrer les autres membres de l'Escadron Ender. Tout se passa bien, malgré les appréhensions d'Emon et il fut vite intégré. Les hommes de l'Ender ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de l'Oméga Force. La fatigue s'installant au cours des heures, ils se séparèrent et s'en allèrent trouver un peu de repos dans leur chambre respective. Le grand jour était pour ce soir...

**Chapitre 6. Chantage**

Il se trouvait dans une belle et grande prairie. Le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant onduler la végétation. Un soleil fier dardait ses rayons chaleureux sur Drek. Les senteurs et les parfums lui montaient aux narines, l'enivrant de leur suave douceur. Devant lui, Taun We le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

_- C'est un... rêve,_ hésita-t-il.  
Un frémissement dans la robe de la Kaminienne.  
_- Je suis toujours dans ma cellule, et vous, toujours sur Kamino..._  
Elle secoua la tête d'un air négatif.  
_- Quelle différence entre le rêve et la réalité, officier ? Ce n'est que votre cerveau qui interprète les données différemment, le rêve n'est que la continuité d'une forme de pensée. Un état second pendant lequel votre psyché est totalement libéré... et totalement réceptif._  
Sa voix était toujours aussi douce que le jour où il l'avait quitté.  
_- Alors je ne rêve pas ?_  
_- Vous rêvez, mais en ce moment, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Votre cerveau a répondu à mon... appel. Mais il l'interprète à sa façon. J'aimerais tellement être avec vous en ce moment, Drek._  
Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air étonné. Un rêve ? Cela semblait si réel.  
_- Il n'était écrit nulle part dans les archives que votre peuple possédait ce... pouvoir._  
_- Vous avez encore bien des choses à apprendre, officier. Et ce que vous appelez "pouvoir" n'est qu'une des nombreuses capacités de nos cerveaux. Vous la possédez aussi, mais elle n'est pas active, malheureusement.  
- Où êtes-vous, Taun We ?  
- Quelle importance, je sais moi, où vous êtes. Je sais ce qu'on vous a fait enduré. Vous êtes courageux, officier. Si je pouvais être à vos cotés pour vous apporter mon réconfort..._  
_- Mais vous l'êtes... et ça m'apporte un peu de bonheur._  
Elle approcha sa main et caressa la joue de l'officier, comme avec regrets. Ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse.  
_- Je vous quitte officier, votre psyché s'affaiblit, vous allez vous réveiller. Ne m'oubliez pas._  
_- Non... attendez, Taun We... vous... non !_  
L'image de la jolie extra-terrestre se dissipa dans la plaine. Celle-ci commença à fondre dans le néant et c'est à ce moment que Drek se réveilla. Il était baigné de sueur, allongé en travers de son lit de fortune. Il se mit en tailleur dessus et souffla pensivement le nom de sa kaminienne.

Il ne perçut que bien tard la présence de la rebelle, qui l'épiait depuis un coin de la pièce.  
_- Vos rêves sont édifiants, officier. Je me suis renseigné sur votre... Taun We, c'est ça ?_  
Drek serra les dents de colère.  
_- Aux dernières nouvelles, l'assistante du premier ministre de la lointaine planète Kamino, je me trompe ?_  
Il ne répondit rien.  
_- D'après nos espions, elle n'est plus sur sa planète natale. Vous faites chavirer bien des coeurs, Drek. Elle court, votre Kaminienne, elle court vous délivrer des griffes de vos bourreaux ! Si ce n'est pas touchant...  
- Taun We..._  
_- Si vous étiez n'importe quel officier, j'aurais affirmé que cette relation... si charmante... n'était nouée que parce que votre mission l'exigeait. Une superbe informatrice, assistante du premier ministre, en plus ! Mais je sens quelque chose dans votre voix. Je jurerais qu'elle ne vous laisse pas indifférente._  
_- Vous vous trompez, Elna._  
_- Qui croyez-vous tromper ? Certainement pas moi, officier. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas si insensible aux charmes féminins. Ca me laisse mes chances.  
- A ce stade, ce n'est même plus un rêve, c'est une... chimère.  
- N'oubliez pas, Drek... je n'en ai pas fini avec vous._  
Elle marqua une pause.  
_- Alors, officier ? Je suis ici pour votre réponse..._

Il ferma les yeux, oubliant pendant quelques secondes la présence de la rebelle. Un souvenir remonta en lui et explosa comme une bulle de champagne à la surface d'une coupe. Il prenait place dans les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat, quelques mois auparavant. Aenelia et Drek se trouvaient face à face, dans une petite salle de repos aménagée tout spécialement pour les officiers des Renseignements Impériaux. Il faisait bon venir s'y détendre et cela arrivait fréquemment que plusieurs hauts membres se rencontrent, malgré l'immensité des lieux et la diversité des horaires. Un bar avait été aménagé avec un grand raffinement même si, au grand regret de tous, il n'était autorisé à servir que des boissons faiblement alcoolisées (dont le célèbre champagne Correllien) En cette heure tardive, donc, alors que le soleil d'été léchait la surface de Coruscant de ses derniers rayons, la jeune recrue et son ami de toujours avaient entamé une conversation des plus sérieuses.

_- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète, Drek ?  
- Et comme toujours je vous répondrai oui, Aenelia._  
Elle chercha la meilleure façon de tourner la chose.  
_- Je sais que vous aimez votre fille par-dessus tout.  
- Venez-en au fait.  
- Si vous étiez obligé de la sacrifier pour que l'Ordre Nouveau puisse prospérer... seriez-vous capable de le faire, officier ? En auriez-vous le courage ?_  
Drek réfléchit un long moment.  
_- Je vous demande quelque chose de terrible, je le sais.  
- Vous me connaissez bien, maintenant. Réfléchissez un peu à la réponse que je vous donnerai._  
_- Et bien... vous me répondriez avec tout le sérieux du monde que chacun en cette terre est destiné à la mort, qu'elle vienne tôt ou qu'elle vienne tard. Que rien n'est au-dessus de l'idéologie impériale, pas même les êtres vivants, qui ne sont que de chair et de sang. Que votre famille peut être sacrifiée sur l'autel d'une cause supérieure, qui transcende de loin la volonté humaine. Oui, je crois que vous me répondriez ainsi._  
Elle laissa passer un peu de temps avant d'insister, avec sa moue coquine.  
_- Alors ?  
- Vous avez votre réponse, Aenelia._  
_- Je le savais, officier. Je commence à bien vous connaître, à présent, non ? _(elle lui envoya un coup de coude malicieux)  
Sur le coup, il doutait bien de sa motivation à sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le léger tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il lui répondait. C'est un dilemme que Drek ne voulait pas se poser. S'il existait un dieu protecteur des êtres qui chérissent leur famille, alors un tel choix ne se présenterait jamais à lui. Cela n'arriverait jamais, non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

Mais c'était arrivé.  
Sa fille ou son amour pour l'Ordre Nouveau.  
Il ne lui restait aucune carte à jouer, cette fois-ci. Pas le plus petit atout caché au fond de sa manche. L'histoire allait mal se terminer et Drek le redoutait. Il pensa une dernière fois à Aenelia et fixa la rebelle d'un regard haineux.

_- Ma réponse ? Celle que vous n'attendez certainement pas : je choisis la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie et je vous maudit tous autant que vous êtes. Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de ma fille, je vous poursuivrai jusque dans l'autre vie s'il le faut. Je vous ferai payer. Et si je suis obligé d'attendre que vous passiez dans l'autre monde, je jure que ce sera de la main de mes camarades. Ils vous traqueront bien après ma mort et sauront me venger. Comme vous vous plaisez à le penser, ce ne sont que des machines froides et sans âmes, aussi, soyez assurée que la galaxie entière ne sera pas assez grande pour que vous puissiez vous y terrer. Et quand vous basculerez dans le néant, je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour transformer votre au-delà en enfer. Vous n'aurez plus jamais de répit, plus jamais. Je vous crache à la figure, Elna, je n'ai pas peur de vous ni de vos petits instruments de torture. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion véreux sur un échiquier pourri et je vous hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Regardez dans mon regard et plongez votre âme dans mon âme, si vous n'avez pas peur. Espèce de charogne refoulée qui se complait dans sa fiente et ses défouloirs sadiques, vous êtes l'image même de la rébellion pour moi. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de vous voir dans la situation inverse, en train d'expier vos fautes de la pire manière qui soit. Vous n'êtes plus un être humain, Elna, vous êtes un détritus de la société et l'uniforme que vous portez n'arrive même pas à cacher la souillure de votre âme. Touchez donc à ma protégée, c'est tout ce que votre intelligence chaotique a trouvé de mieux à faire. Vous n'êtes bonne qu'à ça de toute façon, vos jeux cruels n'ont aucun effet sur moi, car je vous suis supérieur en tout et vous ne l'avez pas encore compris. J'ai gagné, vous avez perdu. Misérable vermine, je vous méprise, je vous abhorre, je vous vomis par tous les orifices, je vous exècre, soyez damnée !_

L'officier reprit son souffle, haletant devant une Elna impassible.

_- Et vous croyez avoir le choix, Drek ? Je vais en finir avec vous avant de toucher à votre fille. Je vous réduirai en loque humaine, de sorte que vous n'aurez plus que les yeux pour pleurer quand je vous montrerai le spectacle de votre protégée torturée. Et j'y prendrai du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous réagirez face aux hurlements de souffrance de vos proches. Si même vous serez encore en état de réagir, car vous n'aurez plus de l'être humain que le nom. Et ces images et ces hurlements vous poursuivront toute votre vie, si je décide de ne pas y mettre un terme. Vous serez hanté à jamais, jusque dans cet au-delà que vous me promettez infernal. Nous verrons qui de nous deux gagnera à ce petit jeu._  
_- Allez-y_ ! hurla l'officier dans un grognement féroce. _Je n'ai pas peur !_

Elna leva une main en l'air et plusieurs gardes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils passèrent à tabac l'agent des renseignements jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans une profonde inconscience.

_- Ca suffit. Attachez-le et amenez TOUT mes outils. J'ai bien dit TOUT. Lancez la procédure de capture et ramenez-moi sa fille dans les plus brefs délais. Vivante. Exécution._

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement puis quittèrent la pièce. Elna fixa l'officier inanimé.

_- C'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, trésor. Votre réputation n'est plus à refaire. Mais la mienne non plus et je jure que vous finirez par céder. Dormez bien... le pire est devant vous..._

**Chapitre 7. A l'assaut !**

Le matériel était fin près. Les paquetages avaient été vérifiés et revérifiés de nombreuses fois. Les armes avaient été démontées, graissées et remontées avec minutie, puis réglées avec patience. Les armures, légères et souples, avaient été ajustées avec précision. Les moyens de communication avaient été contrôlés, puis cryptés. Le briefing avait été complété et précisé, les ordres étaient clairs. Tout était près, jusqu'à l'antique tradition du motif peinturluré sur l'épaulette gauche des armures. Pour certains, c'était des têtes de mort, pour d'autre des corps de femmes nues. Tous ces signes étaient un peu leur porte-bonheur, et la hiérarchie tolérait ce petit manquement à la discipline impériale.  
A l'heure prévue, ils s'embarquèrent dans des petites capsules de sauvetage qui s'éjectèrent vers la surface de la grande planète jaune, selon un angle et une courbure précis. Aucun dispositif de surveillance ne détecta ces petites sphères qui fonçaient vers Tatooine. Elles ne survolèrent aucune grande ville et furent à peine aperçues par des troupeaux de Banthas indolents. Elles se posèrent (le mot était trop doux, même si les capsules étaient équipées de rétro propulseurs) en plein désert, à quelques kilomètres des montagnes qu'ils devraient escalader pour surprendre l'ennemi dans son sommeil.  
Après s'être extraits sans grande difficulté des capsules, ils se dirigèrent vers la rocaille. Ils s'espacèrent chacun par rapport aux autres d'une dizaine de mètres et respectèrent le silence radio jusqu'en contrebas de la pente. Une vingtaine de petits points noirs entreprirent ensuite l'ascension du talus rocheux, vers le plateau qui dominait la base rebelle. Ce ne fut pas sans difficultés. Malgré leur expérience et les précautions prises, ils ne purent empêcher quelques cailloux de se détacher et de rouler avec fracas le long de la pente. Ben faillit même basculer à un moment, ce qui aurait infiniment compliqué les choses, mais heureusement le bras puissant de son ami Berek le retint. Il fallait espérer que les rebelles n'aient pas installé de capteurs de ce coté de la montagne. Après quarante minutes d'une pénible ascension, la petite troupe extenuée s'accordait quelques minutes de repos, au bord du plateau. N'aurait été leur condition physique, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin. Seule une escouade d'élite aurait pu affronter ce talus rocailleux sans abandonner en cours de route. Ben était essoufflé, mais pas tant que son ami Berek. Au même niveau d'entraînement, son ami devait en plus se trimbaler les cents et quelques kilos de sa masse corporelle. Ben était plus léger et plus rapide que son compagnon. Dans l'ensemble, les hommes de l'escadron Ender étaient polyvalents, mais chacun au sein de cet escadron avait sa spécialité. Les tireurs d'élite côtoyaient les combattants au corps à corps, les spécialistes en informatique, les experts en minage et démolition et toutes les spécialités qui faisaient qu'en fin de compte, l'escadron Ender s'en sortait toujours quoi qu'il advienne.  
Le signal du départ fut donné par Berek, le plus gradé et le plus ancien des forces spéciales. Ils parcoururent rapidement le plateau et se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez avec les premiers toits de l'installation rebelle. La corniche était bien plus terrible que ce qu'ils n'avaient cru jusqu'alors. En plus de descendre par endroits de plusieurs mètres à pic, elle ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètres de largeur. Tout en bas, la base ennemie dormait tranquillement. Quelques lumières vacillaient par endroits, mais l'installation était plongée dans l'obscurité. Quelques soldats montaient la garde en haut d'un mirador qui surplombait l'entrée principale. Une petite navette attendait, solitaire, au milieu de la cour centrale...

_- Il faudra neutraliser la navette dans les plus brefs délais_, ordonna Berek. _Je ne tiens pas à voir notre objectif s'envoler dès que nous aurons les yeux tournés._  
Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent.  
_- Bon, les snipers, en place,_ continua-t-il. _D'ici, vous aurez un angle de vue parfait. Messieurs, de la précision et du sang-froid, comme d'habitude. Bonne chance. Les autres avec moi._

_  
_Quatre silhouettes se détachèrent du groupe. Les snipers, deux, étalèrent sur le sol des matelas avant de s'allonger dessus, tout en paramétrant leurs armes. Les observateurs, deux aussi, se positionnèrent chacun à coté de leur tireur. L'un s'équipa de puissantes macro jumelles et l'autre déballa une station portative de correction au tir. Ils avaient pour mission de prendre en compte tous les paramètres météo (vent, température, pression atmosphérique, humidité, site, lumière…) pour donner aux tireurs leur affichage lunette, et aussi de les renseigner sur les moindres détails de la scène. Les snipers étaient souvent amenés à subir « l'effet tunnel », c'est à dire que leur attention se focalisait sur ce qu'ils voyaient dans leur lunette et rien d'autre. Les tireurs avaient besoin de leurs observateurs, et vice-versa. L'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. Accessoirement, les observateurs jouaient également le rôle de coordonnateur, assurant la liaison radio avec le commandement, synchronisant le tir de leurs camarades et se chargeant de leur protection à courte portée.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'escadron peinait pour dévaler l'étroite corniche.  
_- Ne regardez pas en bas !_ conseilla Emon.

Ben avala sa salive et continua d'avancer. Ils étaient les uns derrière les autres et progressaient de profil. Tous avaient prit la peine d'accrocher un lien de survie entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du décrochement, la colonne stoppa. Berek observa le dénivelé avec attention.

_- C'est bon, ça passera._  
Il sortit de son sac une corde et un piolet automatique qu'il ficha dans la rocaille, sans un bruit. Il attacha l'extrémité de la corde et la fit descendre le long du dénivelé.  
_- En rappel, un pas un, en silence et rapidement. Et faites attention !_  
Il passa en premier pour donner l'exemple et glissa furtivement vers le bas. Les autres emboîtèrent le pas dès qu'il eut atteint le sol de la seconde corniche. Ce fut au tour de Ben, il s'approcha du rebord et se prépara à descendre. Il prit un peu d'élan et...  
_- Stop !_ cria Emon. _Il se passe quelque chose !  
- Quoi ?_ lança Ben, irrité d'avoir été stoppé.  
L'officier de l'Oméga Force lui désigna des points sombres, au loin, devant la base, qui progressaient non sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Soudain, des traits de laser jaillirent du mirador de la base rebelle. Qui qu'il fussent, la petite troupe avait été repérée. Ils répliquèrent aussitôt en visant la tourelle.  
_- Bordel de merde, que se passe-t-il en bas !_ hurla Berek.  
Emon fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement les assaillants. Sous la lueur d'une lune mourante et d'un soleil naissant, plusieurs éclats blancs lui arrivèrent dans les yeux. Des éclats blancs reflétés par des armures qui ne lui étaient pas indifférentes. Des armures de...  
_- Des Stormtroopers ! Ce sont des Impériaux !  
- Mais putain de dieu, à quoi jouent-ils ?  
- Ils sont une centaine, précisa Emon. Armés jusqu'aux dents.  
- Ils vont tout faire foirer, ces salopards !  
- Si ce n'est déjà fait,_ constata Ben.  
_- Dépêchons-nous de descendre, vite !_ ordonna Berek.  
Sur le bord du plateau qui dominait la base, les tireurs d'élite, passés leur surprise, ouvrirent un feu méthodique et efficace sur les silhouettes rebelles. Apparemment, du coté des Impériaux standards, la surprise de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls à vouloir investir la base les laissa de marbre...

**Chapitre 8. Nyaris**

Le lieutenant Nyaris observait sans surprise les traits de lumière qui jaillissaient du plateau. Une légère moue se dessina cependant sur son visage... les forces spéciales avaient été plus rapide que prévu : Nyaris les avait sous-estimé. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il serait le premier à pénétrer dans la base ennemie, ravissant la victoire au nez et à la barbe de ces présomptueux impériaux, qu'ils soient de l'Ubiqtorat ou de n'importe quelle force soi-disant "d'élite". Les hommes du lieutenant n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du portique principal. Les pertes avaient été légères, un mort et deux blessés qui avaient été laissés en arrière.

_- Parfait..._ souffla-t-il à son aide de camp.

Le lieutenant avait payé très cher cette information. Les Hutt n'avaient pas la réputation de vendre leurs renseignements, et surtout pas à l'Empire, aussi s'estimait-il heureux. Un agent mandaté par l'infâme Jabba-le-Hutt était venu le rencontrer la veille même, dans son bureau sur Mos Esley. Il prétendait avoir des informations de la plus haute importance à communiquer aux forces de l'Empire. Pendant une pleine heure, Nyaris tenta de négocier le prix exorbitant que l'agent réclamait. En fin de compte, il estima que le renseignement valait bien qu'il puise dans sa réserve personnelle, celle qu'il se constituait petit à petit en prélevant un pourcentage sur chaque transaction contrebandière dans l'astroport. En échange, il fermait les yeux, les siens et ceux des soldats dont il avait le commandement. Sans que le commandant en charge de la garnison de Mos Esley s'en rende compte. Evidemment, il aurait été très étonnant que le dit commandant ne reçoive pas lui-même de subsides, au vu de son grade et des liens qu'il aurait pu tisser avec un certain milieu...

Nyaris avait eu une petite conversation avec lui, des plus édifiantes…

_- Confiez-moi une centaine d'hommes pour une mission extraterritoriale en secteur Hutt.  
- Pour faire... quoi ?_ s'enquit le commandant.  
_- Détruire un avant-poste rebelle en secteur Y-21, près de la passe montagneuse.  
- Je comprends enfin tout...  
- Pardon, commandant ?_

Ce dernier tapota quelques touches sur le clavier de son ordinateur et tourna l'écran vers son lieutenant.

« _A l'attention du Commandant en charge de la garnison Impériale de Mos Esley  
__**SEGP10-02-2003 ; ICON ; 02:53BMUT ; 00.30RMUT**__  
Ordre formel et absolu de cantonner vos hommes sur l'astroport. Aucune initiative personnelle en-dehors de votre juridiction jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Priorité code rouge. Envoyeur : Ubiqtorat._ »

_- Ils savent aussi pour la base ennemie, et comme d'habitude, ils veulent s'en occuper eux-mêmes. Ils récolteront toute la gloire de cette opération et encore une fois, nous n'aurons été que des pantins qu'on manipule._  
Le lieutenant avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix amère. Son supérieur hocha la tête.  
_- Pourquoi devrai-je vous envoyer, lieutenant ?_  
_- Parce que mon contact m'a fourni tout un tas de renseignements qui font que je réussirai cette mission aussi facilement que n'importe quelle escouade d'élite... si vous m'en donnez les moyens.  
- Je présume que vous avez là une occasion unique de franchir quelques échelons_.  
_- Et vous aussi, commandant, ne dites pas le contraire. Une base ennemie anéantie par vos hommes, des prisonniers que vous remettrez avec fierté aux services compétents... et la fierté d'avoir cloué le bec à ces maudits de l'Ubiqtorat. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne resterez pas indéfiniment en charge de ce trou pourri, commandant._  
Le commandant s'humecta les lèvres.

_- J'attends autre chose de vous, cependant.  
- Je devine. S'il s'avérait que cette mission tourne mal, je prends sur moi la responsabilité de cette initiative._  
Il sortit un petit dictaphone de sa poche et le posa sur le bureau de son supérieur.  
_- Tout est là.  
- Parfait. Vous partez sur le champ. Vous arriverez sur les lieux au plus tard dans la matinée. Je fais équiper une centaine de mes hommes immédiatement. Vous disposerez de tout le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Réussissez cette mission, lieutenant. Rompez..._

Tout autour de lui, les tirs de laser fusaient mais ne semblaient vouloir toucher aucun de ses hommes. Il avait joué gros sur cette mission, il fallait non seulement qu'il la réussisse, mais qu'il fasse des prisonniers et qu'il limite aussi le nombre de ses pertes. A ces conditions seulement, il pourrait goûter à une carrière accélérée.

_- Plastiquez cette maudite porte_ ! ordonna Nyaris.  
_- A vos ordres !_

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, la lourde porte d'acier basculait sous le souffle de puissants explosifs. La voie était libre pour les troupes de l'Empire.

_- Rappelez-vous les consignes : les officiers ennemis doivent êtres capturés vivants ! Pour la gloire de l'Empereur, en avant !_

Une sourde rumeur naquit alors que la centaine de Stormtroopers investissait la base. Partout, le combat faisait rage, des corps tombaient, certains rebelles, d'autres impériaux. Des batailles rangées eurent lieux, durant lesquelles le nombre de tirs laser atteignait celui effarant de plusieurs centaines à la seconde. Du coté ennemi, c'était la panique, la déroute, la confusion. Ils ne pouvaient aligner en si peu de temps un front uni qui aurait permis de retarder les troupes impériales. Aussi peu préparée que l'attaque avait pu être, elle prenait la forme d'une grande réussite pour le lieutenant Nyaris. Réussite qui allait lui permettre de caresser les plus doux espoirs...

**Chapitre 9. Fuite**

_- Réveillez-vous, Drek !_

La peur et la tension se lisaient sur son visage et dans sa voix. L'officier émergea lentement du néant dans lequel le tabassage en règle l'avait fait tomber. Trop lentement au goût d'Elna, qui ponctua son réveil de plusieurs paires de gifles, assez violentes.

_- Plus vite que ça, allez !  
- Que... que se passe-t-il ?_  
Son oeil s'ouvrait difficilement tandis que l'autre, rouge et boursouflé, ne lui permettait plus de voir.  
_- Ne posez pas de question et obéissez !_  
Il essaya de se lever mais son corps endolori le faisait trop souffrir. Chaque parcelle de son corps tirait vers le violacé et le moindre de ses muscles lançait dans son cerveau des ondes de pure souffrance.  
_- Je ne... peux pas... je suis... trop faible..._  
Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes le trahirent et il s'affaissa. Elna le rattrapa encore une fois.  
_- Soyez maudit, Drek !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Elna jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire et guetta le moindre bruit dans le couloir. Non, personne ne viendrait l'aider, maintenant. Elle ne devrait compter que sur elle-même, comme elle avait toujours fait. Seule. Seule depuis que son père les avait quitté, il y a bien longtemps... si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de son visage. Seule depuis que sa mère l'avait abandonné, rejoignant les anges dans un dernier sourire, quelques années plus tard. Toujours seule...  
Dans son affaiblissement et pendant qu'Elna le traînait à travers les couloirs, Drek crut percevoir les bribes d'une bataille qui se livrait en surface. Des cris lointains, des détonations sourdes. L'officier n'osait plus espérer que c'était son salut qui s'y jouait, quelques étages plus haut. Elna transpirait sang et eau pour soutenir l'officier mais elle ne ménagerait pas ses efforts avant d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Son attention se focalisa sur la petite navette qui les attendait, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. La navette qui les conduirait hors de la menace impériale, Drek et elle. Le salut...  
L'officier sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de sa geôlière. Elle était stressée, paniquée et les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour le traîner trahissaient son angoisse. Drek se fit un peu plus lourd, dans l'espoir qu'Elna finisse par ne plus pouvoir le porter. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

_- Vous voulez me compliquer la tâche, bien sûr...  
- Hé hé..._ souffla l'officier.  
_- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'atteindre mon but... jamais._

Elle redoubla d'efforts et pendant un instant, Drek se demanda d'où elle pouvait bien tirer ses forces. Le fait est qu'elle progressait plus vite, maintenant. Les couloirs éclairés succédèrent aux couloirs sombres, jusqu'à ce que l'officier sentisse sur ses joues un courant d'air frais. Ils débouchèrent dans un petit hangar où les attendait une petite navette biplace. Le toit du hangar était ouvert et on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles dans la voûte céleste, qui commençait à se teindre en rose. Le jour était proche, pensa Drek.

_- Un dernier effort..._ hurla Elna. _J'y suis !  
_Elle jeta le corps de l'officier sur la carlingue de la navette et jugea qu'elle aurait peut-être deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne les avait pas.  
_- Halte, rebelle ! Pas un geste !_  
Un stormtrooper isolé venait de débarquer dans le hangar par une autre porte. Il pointait son arme vers Elna et comptait bien en faire sa première prisonnière. Son armure blanchâtre reflétait la lueur des étoiles dans le ciel.  
_- Et si je bouge, vous allez me tirer dessus ?  
- Ne jouez surtout pas avec moi, salope de rebelle.  
- Peut-être que ça vous intéresserait de savoir qu'il est ici ?_  
Elle désigna Drek de son menton.  
_- Officier Drek, agent de l'Ubiqtorat. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venus, non ?_  
_- De... l'Ubiqtorat ?_ fit le stormtrooper, surpris.

A l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui... mais alors pour quoi ou pour qui ? Elna répondrait à cette question plus tard, si elle en avait le temps. Profitant que l'attention du soldat impérial soit focalisée sur le corps sans forces de Drek, elle dégaina son petit blaster et n'eut aucun mal à toucher le stormtrooper en pleine tête... du premier coup. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol comme une masse informe. Drek cria.

_- Non !_

Elna se mit à sourire lentement. C'était trop facile, décidément. Elle rengaina son blaster et fit monter l'officier dans la petite navette. D'une pression sur une touche, elle enclencha le préchauffage des moteurs. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait enfin en sécurité avec son prisonnier.

_- Vous n'avez... aucune... chance,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Il est trop tard, mon chou. En route !_

**Chapitre 10. Tentative d'enlèvement**

Aenelia fut littéralement abasourdie par la nouvelle.  
Son petit coeur s'emballa et ses beaux yeux se révulsèrent.  
Elle ne pu produire le moindre son tellement le choc avait été grand. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et artères. Elle bégaya :

_- Ce... ce n'est pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas ?_

Le visage de Vandithir se referma sur lui-même, grave et inflexible. En y regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait y déceler une note de tristesse. La nouvelle ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé indifférent, Drek était l'ami de tous.

_- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Enseigne ?_ dit-il sur un ton sévère.  
_- Non, Analyste. Mais cette nouvelle semble tellement irréelle... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver. Pas à Drek !_  
_- Et pourtant si. Moi même j'ai douté, quand le Superviseur m'a annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence._

Des tonnes de questions surgirent du cerveau de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle se força au calme et afficha avec grande peine une sérénité feinte.

_- Quand et comment un tel incident a-t-il pu se produire ? Les personnes qui sont au courant de la mission se comptent sur les doigts de la main, pourtant !_  
_- C'est arrivé il y a deux jours. Comment ? Drek a été vendu par son pilote, semblerait-il. Le plus troublant dans l'affaire, c'est que cette mission disposait du niveau maximal de sécurité. Le pilote était un homme en qui nous placions une confiance aveugle, recruté parmi les plus fidèles. Pour plus de précautions encore, la vérité a été cachée au pilote, il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une opération de routine. Il va falloir revoir toute notre sécurité et..._

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer par une nouvelle phrase, sans terminer celle qu'il venait d'entamer, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

_- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Renik a commencé son enquête, le pilote renégat possède sûrement d'autres complices au sein même de l'Ubiqtorat. Nous ne tarderons pas à démanteler toute cette gangrène.  
- Je l'espère de tout coeur,_ souffla Aenelia. _Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de l'officier Svar ? Sait-on seulement où ces terroristes l'ont emmené ?  
- Une mission est en cours pour sa délivrance, mais elle n'a pas été organisée par l'Oméga Force, sécurité oblige. Quelque chose me dit que nous sommes espionnés, en ce moment même..._

Aenelia lança une oeillade curieuse mais Vandithir resta de marbre.

_- Je ne puis vous en dire plus, Aenelia. Je vous ai déjà révélé plus qu'il ne le fallait. Sachez simplement que l'Empire ne laisse jamais tomber ses hommes. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Et je compte sur votre discrétion. Il en va de la vie de Drek._

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_- Entendu, Vandithir._

Ils se levèrent tous les deux de leur siège et se saluèrent. Sans plus attendre, Aenelia quitta le bureau de l'Assistant Varken et se dirigea vers le turbo élévateur. Elle avait terminé son service et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle chercher la solitude, afin de méditer sur cette triste nouvelle.

L'astre lumineux ne flamboyait plus dans le ciel. Vaincu, il s'apprêtait à rendre les armes devant la nuit... jusqu'au lendemain, aube d'une nouvelle bataille. Déjà, la ville étincelait de milles feux, crépitait de milles bruits. Tout était vie sur Coruscant, de la masse informe de la foule qui allait et venait partout, jusqu'aux créatures étranges qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie, loin sous la surface. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Coruscant était encore plus étrange et encore plus belle la nuit. La plus belle des perles de l'Empire.

Par chance, quand Aenelia sortit des locaux de l'Ubiqtorat, une navette des transports en commun venait d'arriver en gare. Elle monta à son bord, soulagée de ne pas avoir à attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant le passage de la suivante. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux autres passagers et alla s'asseoir dans le fond.  
Dans sa tête, les questions fourmillaient. Elle se souvenait de sa dernière rencontre avec l'officier, il y a de cela quelques jours, de son optimisme. Il ne s'était pas étalé sur les objectifs de sa mission, mais Drek lui avait confié qu'elle était de la plus haute importance pour l'Ubiqtorat et pour l'Empire.  
Une image éclata dans son esprit comme une bulle : celle de l'officier malmené et certainement torturé par ses ravisseurs. Une image insoutenable, Aenelia aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour éviter à l'officier ces souffrances terribles. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'enrageait au plus haut point.  
Elle se demanda quelques secondes comment les terroristes s'y prendraient pour lui soutirer les informations qu'ils désiraient. Il supporterait sans doute la douleur physique, et il connaissait lui-même toutes les subtilités de la torture mentale, après tous les interrogatoires qu'il avait mené dans sa carrière, il ne tomberait certainement pas dans ces pièges... mais alors, comment obtenir de Drek ce qu'on voulait ? Comment le faire parler ?  
En silence Aenelia médita sur cette question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son arrêt, situé dans la banlieue "chic" du Centre Impérial. En effet, sa famille était riche et elle était fille unique, il allait sans dire que ses parents la dorlotaient et prenaient soin d'elle, parfois même un peu trop à son goût...

A peine, eut-elle franchit le seuil de sa porte qu'elle entendit son ComLink biper. Ne pouvait-on donc pas lui ficher la paix ? Elle le détacha de sa ceinture pour le jeter au loin, mais après une rapide réflexion, y renonça. Ca pouvait être important. Elle lança un coup d'oeil rapide sur le message et sembla surprise de son contenu.

_- Daphné !_

Sans perdre de temps, Aenelia se dépêcha vers les garages, là où était stationné son véhicule. Pas question cette fois d'utiliser les transports en commun : l'école de danse était bien trop éloignée de chez elle. Le trajet se déroula sans incident. D'un pas certain, elle se dirigea vers la salle de danse. Combien de fois avait-elle parcouru ces longs couloirs pour venir chercher la fillette ? Daphné et Aenelia étaient très attachées l'une à l'autre. Toutes deux n'avaient ni petits frères, ni petites soeurs. Une vraie complicité les liait et Aenelia était très vite devenue la nounou idéale de la petite.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle s'assit silencieusement afin de ne pas déranger la troupe de danseuses qui établissaient une magnifique chorégraphie. Elle repéra immédiatement Daphné au milieu du petit groupe. Elle était vraiment ravissante et si mignonne dans son costume de danse.

_- Fin du cours, à demain les filles !_

La professeur rajouta à leur attention :

_- N'oubliez pas de répéter vos pas à la maison car demain, c'est la répétition générale pour le spectacle !_

Aenelia, même si elle aurait juré du contraire, n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux attentifs de la gamine. Elle n'eut même pas à l'appeler, immédiatement Daphné accouru pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_- Wééé... Aené !  
- Tu m'as manqué ma puce ! Alors, c'était chouette ce cours de danse ?  
- Vivi, pourquoi papa est pas là ? Il est pas rentré ?_ demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
_- Non, pas encore, je t'expliquerai..._ répondit Aenelia, après avoir remis l'enfant sur le sol.  
_- Je voudrais savoir où est papa, quand même, et ce qu'il fait…_  
_- Rassure-toi, il..._

Elle s'interrompit... une lumière, quelque part dans son cerveau, s'était mise à briller vivement, éclairant les coins sombres de ses pensées. Tout était devenu d'un coup si limpide, si évident. Aenelia se révolta intérieurement. Elle n'était pas digne de porter l'uniforme de l'Ubiqtorat. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

_- Y'a quoi, Aené, tu as l'air bizarre ?_ s'enquit une petite voix.  
_- Tout va bien, ma puce_, répondit-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

Elle porta les mains dans ses poches et les fouilla, cherchant fébrilement quelque chose. Après avoir mit ses habits sans dessus dessous, elle se résigna : elle devait certainement avoir oublié son ComLink en partant de chez elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le professeur de danse qui quittait la pièce.

_- Pardon, citoyenne... il y a un visiophone quelque part ?  
- Au fond du couloir, à droite !  
- Merci beaucoup !_

Daphné lui tira une de ses manches.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Viens avec moi, ma puce..._

Elle entraîna rapidement la petite avec elle et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.  
Aenelia fit face à l'appareil et tapota quelques codes d'identification. L'appareil émit quelques bruits des plus étranges, avant de joindre le numéro que la jeune fille avait demandé. Un visage apparut sur l'écran, fatigué.

_- Aenelia ?_ fit Vandithir, étonné.  
_- Van... je connais le point faible de l'officier Drek.  
- Je ne comprends pas ?  
- Il n'en parle que rarement, et encore le fait-il avec les personnes dont il a toute confiance. Sa fille. Si ces maudits rebelles sont au courant... Je suis avec sa fille, Daphné, au croisement de la 103° et de la 47°, niveau 52. Une école de danse. Vandithir !_  
_- Je vous envoie une escouade immédiatement_, rassura Vandithir. _Daphné est déjà en sécurité si elle est avec toi._

Un bruit.  
Dans le couloir.  
Aenelia portait déjà la main sur son étui à blaster, dissimulé sous les plis de son vêtement civil. Il n'y avait plus rien mais le silence du couloir était pesant, lourd de menaces. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Daphné, angoissée, chercha la main de la jeune fille.

_- Aenelia ?_ demanda une petite voix plaintive.  
_- Vandithir !_  
_- J'ai entendu, Aenelia ! Les renforts sont en route. Fais attention à toi !_

La communication s'éteignit dans un chuintement. Aenelia s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et lui sourit, tout en lui caressant ses longs cheveux. Sa voix est douce comme du miel.

_- Tout va bien, ma chérie.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Aené ?  
- Il y a des gens méchants qui en ont après nous, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Tout se passera bien si tu fais ce que je dis. Tu as confiance en moi ?  
- Oui,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je t'aime, ma puce. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.  
- C'est promis ?  
- C'est promis, Daphné._

Une ombre apparut au fond du couloir, et elle n'avait pas l'air bienveillante. De là où elle était, Aenelia apercevait le reflet froid et dur d'un blaster.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ lança-t-elle, menaçante.  
_- Des gens peu recommandables. Donnez-nous la petite, maintenant.  
- Vous êtes soit inconscient, soit fou pour souiller de votre présence le Centre Impérial.  
- Modérez vos paroles ou nous allons devenir très méchants._

Plusieurs silhouettes rejoignirent la première, toutes avec des armes, en bandoulière ou à la main. Leurs regards brillaient d'une lueur assassine.

_- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une vermine rebelle, qui plus est non humaine... _cracha-t-elle d'un ton hautain et méprisant.  
_- Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas le choix !_ continua la voix, agacée. _Donnez-nous la petite ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !_  
_- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, dans ce cas.  
- Dans ce cas... avec plaisir, femelle._

Des rayons paralysants plurent sur Aenelia et sa protégée. Mais les rebelles étaient trop loin pour que leurs tirs soient réellement efficaces. La jeune fille avait déjà dégainé et protégeait Daphné de son corps. Elle visa et tira plusieurs fois, rapidement. Au fond du couloir, plusieurs silhouettes tombèrent au sol en criant. Son arme n'était pas réglée sur le mode paralysant. Pas de pitié pour ces terroristes.

_- Reste bien derrière moi, chérie !_ cria Aenelia.

Les soldats rebelles avaient progressé dans le couloir et la situation devenait intenable. Les tirs se faisaient plus précis chaque seconde. La jeune fille décocha plusieurs tirs sur les néons qui s'éteignirent en série. Le couloir était maintenant plongé dans une semi pénombre. Elle ajusta quelques autres tirs au jugé, dont certains firent mouche. Elle entraîna la fillette rapidement vers un autre couloir qui leur faisait face.

_- Cours, Daphné, cours !_

Les rebelles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que leur proie s'échappait. Ils coururent à sa poursuite, bien décidés à ramener la fillette, même si c'était au péril de leur vie. Elna ne leur pardonnerait pas un échec, de toute façon.

_- Mince, un cul de sac !_ s'écria Aenelia.  
_- C'est notre salle de maquillage qui donne sur la scène !  
- Ou ça, Daphné ?_

La petite désigna du doigt une porte sur la gauche.

_- Alors, on y va !_

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce remplie de miroirs et d'outils de maquillage. C'est là que Daphné et ses copines se maquillaient avant de donner une représentation. Au fond de la pièce, un petit couloir donnait sur les coulisses de la scène. Aenelia referma la porte derrière elle, qu'elle barricada avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cela n'arrêterait pas longtemps des hommes déterminés, mais leur accorderait un peu de temps.

_- Qui c'est, Aené, les méchants messieurs ?_

La jeune femme venait de pousser un meuble imposant contre la porte. Elle ne se serait pas crûe pouvoir faire un tel effort, mais pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, Aenelia aurait fait bien plus encore.

_- C'est..._ haleta-t-elle... _des gens qui n'aiment pas l'Empire et qui veulent faire du mal à notre Empereur... et à tous les gens qui sont avec lui._  
_- Mais ça existe, des gens comme ça ?  
- Oh oui, chérie... malheureusement.  
- Pourquoi les soldats y les arrêtent pas ?  
- Parce que les vilains hommes se cachent très bien, ils ont peur de l'Empereur._  
_- C'est eux qui font exploser les bombes, comme on voit sur l'Holovision ?  
- Oui, ma puce.  
- J'aimerais que l'Empereur les punissent tous !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie. Il s'en occupe, _répondit Aenelia en souriant.

Des coups sourds retentirent, suivis de jurons. Derrière la porte, les rebelles commencèrent à mitrailler la porte de lasers, affaiblissant la porte et ce qui la bloquait, pour mieux l'enfoncer. Une voix forte se fit entendre.

_- Femelle, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !_

Aenelia se tourna vers sa protégée.

_- N'écoute pas ce que dit le monsieur. Il ne nous arrivera rien._

Daphné hocha la tête faiblement.

_- Il faut y aller, maintenant._

Elle donna sa main à la petite et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce par le petit couloir. La porte n'allait pas tarder à céder, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Après plusieurs mètres dans un corridor pas plus éclairé qu'un estomac de Sarlaac, ils débouchèrent sur la scène. C'était un large espace d'une dizaine de mètres de longueur sur la moitié de large, estima Aenelia. Lustré et ciré, le parquet de bois reflétait milles lumières.

_- Attention Daphné !_

Elle se jeta sur la petite et la coucha au sol. Un tir paralysant explosa non loin d'elle. Aenelia roula avec la petite jusqu'au bord de la scène et se réfugia dans la fosse aux musiciens. La situation n'était pas très brillante s'ils n'arrivaient pas très vite à quitter la salle. La jeune fille osa un regard vers le haut de la salle. Comme un théâtre des temps anciens, la salle s'organisait en hauteur et en hémicycle autour de la scène. Des petites silhouettes s'agitaient devant la grande porte centrale à doubles battants. Décidément, ces maudits terroristes étaient partout !

_- Daphné, j'ai besoin de toi..._

La petite était tremblante de peur, la tête contre la poitrine d'Aenelia, la serrant très fort contre elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, cependant.

_- Sais-tu s'il y a une autre sortie ?_

Les yeux de Daphné clignèrent à plusieurs reprises, sous la réflexion.

_- La prof de danse, elle passe toujours par derrière, mais je sais pas où.  
- Par derrière ?_ demanda Aenelia, intéressée.

La petite fille fit un signe du menton, désignant une porte étroite à l'extrémité de la scène. Aenelia ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

_- Merci ma puce._  
Pour accéder à cette maudite porte, il fallait se mettre à découvert. La jeune femme grimaça de colère. Est-ce qu'elle ferait courir ce risque à la petite ?

_- Daphné, il va falloir être une grande fille. Quand je te le dirais, tu courras vers la porte, tu l'ouvriras et tu m'attendras derrière. Il ne t'arrivera rien, tu me fais toujours confiance ?_  
_- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Empêcher les vilains messieurs de nous tirer dessus._

Daphné était pâle et lança un faible sourire à l'attention d'Aenelia. Les silhouettes menaçantes s'étaient postées en hauteur, guettant le moindre signe. Des bruits rapprochés provenaient de la petite salle de maquillage qu'ils venaient de quitter. Quoi qu'ils voulussent faire, il fallait qu'ils le fassent vite, à présent. Aenelia porta la petite fille et la posa sur le bord de la scène.

_- Vas-y, Daphné, cours, cours !_

Dans la seconde, elle pointa son blaster vers les formes, dissimulées derrière les rangées. Elle fit feu rapidement et régulièrement pour obliger les rebelles à rester cachés. Ses tirs n'atteignirent aucun ennemi mais leur précision empêcha toute riposte. Elle avait bien pensé à viser les lustres, pour plonger la salle dans la pénombre, mais il y en avait malheureusement un peu trop. Quand elle tourna la tête vers Daphné, celle-ci avait disparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aenelia se sentit rassurée. Elle jeta un oeil rapide sur son bracelet-montre : déjà dix minutes qu'elle avait contacté Vandithir, que faisait-il ?

_- Aené !  
_  
Derrière la porte, la petite silhouette s'inquiétait. Passé la surprise, les rebelles reprenaient confiance en eux et osaient à leur tour riposter. Des bruits de pas dans le petit couloir, derrière la scène. La situation se compliquait de seconde en seconde.

_- Ne bouge pas, chérie, j'arrive !_

Elle lança encore une dernière salve sur les fauteuils situés en hauteur. Puis elle sauta d'elle-même sur la scène en bois, avant de tenter un sprint vers la porte ouverte où Daphné l'attendait. Ca passait ou ça cassait, maintenant...  
La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte quand un tir savamment ajusté la toucha au mollet gauche. Ce n'était pas un tir paralysant. Aenelia hurla de douleur et dans le même temps, Daphné aussi. Elle acheva sa course sur le ventre, sans pouvoir se mettre à l'abri derrière cette maudite porte qui la narguait, à moins d'un mètre de là. A peine un mètre. Incroyable comme un petit mètre pouvait changer le cours des choses.

_- Aené ! Aené !_ pleura la petite fille.

Du sang coulait le long de sa blessure mal cautérisée. La douleur faisait vaciller la jeune fille. Pendant quelques secondes, un voile blanc lui tomba sur les yeux et elle ne pu rien faire, même pas penser. Quand elle recouvra ses esprits, même pas une ou deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit Daphné qui pleurait, des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, venant du couloir et une salve de lasers qui crépitaient autour d'elle, faisant cramer le beau plancher. Ces rebelles étaient décidément de piètres tireurs. Cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Et puis, elle n'allait pas abandonner sa petite Daphné maintenant. Pas tant qu'il lui restait un soupçon d'énergie. Elle se força à ramper sur le parquet, oubliant la douleur et se concentrant sur l'image de sa protégée. Daphné criait pour l'encourager.  
Quand un deuxième tir la toucha au bras. Il fallait que ça arrive. Ces bâtards continuaient à lui tirer dessus, malgré qu'elle ne soit plus une menace pour eux. Aenelia hurla à nouveau, et dans ce cri déchirant, un début de panique. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder sa nouvelle plaie au bras. Le laser avait cautérisé la blessure, mais pas pour longtemps. Déjà, des gouttes de sang perlaient autour de la plaie. Aenelia ne sentait plus son bras et sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyr. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à se refermer sur elle-même, à s'évanouir pour oublier la souffrance. Mais ce n'était qu'une fuite dictée par son corps, non par son esprit. Mais c'était tellement plus facile. Ne plus penser à rien, s'envoler, partir, sombrer dans l'abîme noir et profond de l'inconscience. Oublier tout, oublier Drek... son visage s'imprima dans son cerveau, aussi nettement qu'une photographie. Drek... non, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Il comptait sur elle, en ce moment. Elle avait des choses à faire, et elle les ferait. Pour l'officier Drek. Elle eut un sursaut d'énergie. Ses yeux qui s'étaient refermés s'ouvrirent avec une force bestiale, fixant la porte et la sécurité qu'elle trouverait derrière. Lentement, en s'aidant de son bras et de sa jambe encore valide, elle progressa jusqu'à l'entrebâillement de la porte, laissant derrière elle une coulée de sang. Elle y était presque. Elle poussa un grognement indistinct et mit le haut de son corps à l'abri. Avec l'aide de Daphné, elle passa bientôt ses jambes aussi. Les rebelles, désabusés, venaient de cesser de tirer, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour la rater.

_- Aené, Aené, tu es blessée !  
- C'est... pas grave... je m'en sortirais_, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
_- Tu as plein de sang partout,_ pleurnicha Daphné.  
_- Ma puce... essaye de... fermer la porte… à clef.  
- Oui, oui !_

Rassemblant ses forces éparses, Aenelia se mit dos contre le mur. La douleur était revenue, en fait elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. Une douleur atroce chaque fois que les muscles de la jeune fille tremblaient, chaque fois qu'involontairement, son corps sursautait.

_- C'est fait Aené... on fait quoi maintenant ?  
- La voix de la petite fille était frêle et paniquée.  
- Ma puce..._

Aenelia se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour la petite, désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus se mouvoir et le moindre mot lui arrachait une onde de pure souffrance. Avant de ne plus pouvoir rien faire, il fallait qu'elle conseille Daphné.

_- Il faut que tu ailles te cacher... tu sais ? Comme quand tu t'amuses avec tes copines. Il faut que tu te caches bien, très bien, pour que personne ne te trouve. Imagine-toi que c'est un jeu... tu peux faire ça pour moi ?  
- Je veux pas te quitter !  
- Daphné, les méchants hommes ne me feront rien si tu te caches bien. Je compte sur toi, n'est ce pas ? Je peux compter sur toi ?_

La fillette hocha la tête, malheureuse et prête à fondre en larmes.

_- Aenelia, je veux pas que les méchants te fassent du mal...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie._

Elle la regarda tendrement et lui caressa le menton. Ce geste lui arracha un nouveau cri, qu'elle étouffa par défi et par fierté. Ses yeux clignèrent de douleur.

_- Daphné... il faut que tu prennes ça._  
Elle fit suivre le regard de la petite jusqu'à son blaster.  
_- Je peux pas !_ paniqua la petite fille.  
_- Prends cette arme, je sais que tu peux t'en servir. Fais-moi plaisir._

Des deux mains tremblantes, Daphné ramassa la petite arme. Elle n'était pas bien lourde et n'importe qui aurait pu la manier avec facilité. Qui plus est, la petite fille avait déjà reçu des cours théoriques d'armement pendant ses premières années de jeunesses impériales.

_- Et maintenant, va !  
- Je t'aime, Aené !  
- Moi aussi..._

Aenelia ferma les yeux pour inciter la petite à partir. Après quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna en pleurant, à la recherche d'une cachette. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit d'elle : elle avait disparu. Aenelia avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir n'était plus interrompu que par ses halètements de douleur...

La porte vola en éclat.  
Un grand extra-terrestre baraqué… un Trandoshan ?... s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il avait de larges épaules et des yeux noirs qui brillaient comme la mort. C'est tout ce qu'Aenelia pu remarquer tellement elle avait mal. L'humanoïde s'agenouilla.

_- Où est la petite ?  
- Vous... ne la trouverez... jamais._  
_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une femelle de ton espèce. Parle !  
- Diantre... quelle... galanterie_, se força-t-elle à parler._  
- Très bien._

Il plongea son doigt dans la plaie ensanglantée. Aenelia hurla.

_- Tu as mal ? Parle et tout s'arrête !_

La douleur était inimaginable. Tout simplement au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à présent. Ses poumons explosèrent sous le hurlement, qui continua bien après que le rebelle ait retiré son doigt de la blessure. Aenelia versa des larmes de souffrance... de souffrance et de haine.

_- Vive... l'Empire ! Vous mourrez... tous !_

Elle lui cracha sur le visage, c'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était à bout de force et de toute façon, elle allait bientôt mourir. Autant que ce soit dans l'honneur. Devant un tel affront, le rebelle lui décocha un formidable coup de poing au niveau du menton. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle cracha du sang.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, femelle._

Il leva son arme et la pointa sur la tempe d'Aenelia, à demi inconsciente...

_- Adieu !_

Les murs du couloir résonnèrent d'une funeste déflagration...

Bientôt, d'autres déflagrations se firent entendre. Mais elles n'étaient pas rebelles. De nombreux corps ennemis tombèrent avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient sous le feu des Forces Impériales de l'Ubiqtorat. Les prenant à revers, avec précision et efficacité, ils nettoyèrent la vermine terroriste aussi facilement qu'un nid de rats. Il n'y eut aucun survivant et aucun rebelle ne réussit à prendre la fuite. A la tête de l'escouade impériale, Vandithir. Son regard fouilla les nombreux cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, cherchant une silhouette particulière, sans la trouver. Sur le coté de la scène, une porte était défoncée. Vandithir fit signe à deux des soldats, leur ordonnant de le suivre. Il s'approcha des restes de la porte avec une terrible appréhension. L'air empestait la chair brûlée. Vandithir n'était pas un combattant, loin de la, et cette odeur lui répugnait au plus haut point. Il faisait de terribles efforts pour maîtriser son haut-le-coeur. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il enjamba les débris, prenant garde de ne pas se blesser. Les deux soldats le suivirent rapidement. Dans la pénombre, Vandithir distingua une silhouette sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait plus, la mort venait de prendre son dû. Le soldat derrière l'analyste alluma une puissante lampe qu'il pointa sur le couloir, éclairant le terrible drame.

Le corps était celui d'un rebelle humanoïde à la forte carrure. Près du corps, Aenelia, sérieusement blessée, déployait ses ultimes forces pour rester consciente. Elle souriait faiblement mais ne regardait pas Vandithir. Elle regardait une petite fille, à quelques mètres d'elle. Une petite fille courageuse qui tenait dans ses petites mains une arme, encore chaude. Daphné fixait l'arme, incrédule, effrayée. La scène se figea. Elle sembla durer une éternité. Personne n'osait bouger, tout le monde semblait paralysé. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux secondes, après quoi, Vandithir hurla sa joie.

_- Aenelia !_

Comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc, la petite Daphné lâcha l'arme qui venait de donner la mort au rebelle et se précipita vers Aenelia. Elle la prit dans ses petits bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Aenelia ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer aussi. Même Vandithir trouva la scène touchante, n'osant intervenir. Aujourd'hui, Daphné avait failli perdre sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Et cet amour, elle venait de le prouver. Même si pour cela, elle avait donné la mort à un être. Même si pour cela, elle avait sacrifié une partie de son innocence...

**Chapitre 11. Capture**

Friner était en poste sur le stardestroyer depuis maintenant onze ans. La charge de commandant lui était nouvelle, car il avait stagné au grade de capitaine bien trop longtemps. Friner, obstiné et patient, avait toujours gardé l'espoir d'être promu par son ancien commandant : Gerfin. Mais le temps passait et il se rendait compte que Gerfin ne nourrissait à son égard que froideur et dédain. Un jour cependant, la donne avait changé suite à une affaire compromettante avec une certaine cadette... Aenelia Solaris. Gerfin avait été prié de prendre sa retraite plus tôt que prévu, Friner était devenu le nouveau commandant et Aenelia avait brûlé les étapes pour enfin devenir son capitaine, non sans quelques mérites, avant de le quitter pour les Renseignements Impériaux.

C'était un poste dont il tirait sa plus grande fierté. Il avait vécu quelques batailles et de nombreuses échauffourées avec les forces dissidentes. Et son expérience n'avait fait que grandir avec le temps. Quand on le prévint qu'un message codé de la plus haute importance était parvenu à l'Errinic, il ne perdit pas une seconde.

« **SEGP10-03-2003 ; ICON ; 04:56BMUT ; 00.40RMUT**  
Mission compromise. Abandonnez toute activité. Navette rebelle quitte l'atmosphère.  
Secteur Y-21. Priorité absolue pour sa capture. Faites vite. Bonne chance. Trans/E.E. »

_- Arrêtez immédiatement toutes les manoeuvres de l'Errinic !_ ordonna le commandant d'une voix puissante.  
Le message fut répercuté dans les secondes.  
_- Nous avons encore un transport en approche, Commandant._  
_- Déroutez-le, alors, vite !  
- A vos ordres...  
- Moteurs à pleine puissance, cap vers le secteur Y-21,_ continua-t-il. _Message à tous les canonniers : ordre de n'ouvrir le feu sous aucun prétexte. Je veux cette navette intacte. Message à l'équipe de coordination des faisceaux tracteurs : ordre de capturer toute navette en partance de Tatooine. Activez tous vos faisceaux car elle ne doit pas nous échapper, vous en répondriez de vos vies._  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix en contrebas de la passerelle s'éleva.  
_- Commandant ! Nous survolons le secteur..._

Frappée de plein fouet par les faisceaux d'or des deux soleils jumeaux, Tatooine miroitait comme un troisième astre. La luminosité de la planète se trouvait accentuée par la réverbération des rayons solaires sur le sable des plaines désertiques. Un jaune d'un vif insoutenable agressait les présomptueux qui osaient porter leur regard sur sa flamboyante parure. Il n'était pas rare que les humains, aux yeux plus chétifs que les autres espèces, s'équipent de lunettes de protection pour l'admirer depuis l'espace. Tatooine était décidément une planète inhospitalière.  
Un point émergea lentement du décor, infime grain de poussière.  
Le point devint graduellement une tâche, la tâche une forme, la forme une silhouette et la silhouette celle d'une minuscule navette. Dédaignant répondre aux appels impériaux qui lui sommaient de s'identifier et de se plier aux règles de la circulation orbitale, la navette fonçait tête baissée vers l'immensité de l'espace. La liberté était proche, toute proche.  
Mais tout espoir disparut quand les étoiles furent masquées par l'ombre imposante d'un destroyer impérial en attente d'acquisition de cible. David contre Goliath. Mais qu'aurait pu faire David contre ce monstre de technologie et d'acier ? Un monstre froid et dénué de pitié, indestructible et impitoyable. Un jouet sans âme et sans remords, manipulé par des êtres également sans remords. Des êtres qui étaient décidés à imposer la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie, même par la force, décidés à éliminer le terrorisme aveugle jusqu'au dernier de ses retranchements. Bref, la navette pilotée par Elna n'avait aucune chance.  
Le destroyer, qui avait une marge d'avance, vint se placer directement sur la trajectoire de la navette, dont la fenêtre de manoeuvre était amoindrie par la sortie atmosphérique. Il projeta simultanément la totalité de ses faisceaux tracteurs sur sa proie, car il n'était pas question qu'elle lui échappe. Le poisson était ferré, il fallait le ramener dans l'épuisette du pêcheur, maintenant. Lentement et sûrement. Il eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, déclenchant ses moteurs à intervalles irréguliers et soutenus, il n'avait pas une chance sur mille de se défaire des grappins magnétiques qui l'entraînaient vers son destin.

L'officier Drek souriait.  
Elna était décomposée mais furieuse.  
_- C'est... fini pour vous... Elna... _souffla-t-il.  
_- Non... non, NON ! _  
Elle avait hurlé ce dernier mot avec une telle haine que l'officier prit peur.  
_- Je vous tuerais avant, Drek !  
- Vous ne le ferez pas. Je suis... votre monnaie d'échange, en quelque sorte. Moi contre votre vie. C'est un marché... raisonnable, somme toute._  
Elna cracha plusieurs insultes dans une langue que l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat ne compris pas de suite. Une sorte de vieux langage Corellien, qui amenait des informations précieuses sur l'origine de la belle mais... vénéneuse terroriste.

Sur l'Errinic...  
_- Faisceaux en mode acquisition..._  
La voix, celle d'un jeune aspirant en stage, claironna :  
_- Faisceaux activés ! Ordinateur en mode automatique. Arrimage dans deux minutes et vingt secondes, hangar B4. Commandant ?  
- Parfait._  
Le front du Commandant se dérida tandis qu'un léger sourire naquit sur son visage.  
_- Essayez de prendre contact avec la navette.  
- A vos ordres._  
Un autre aspirant, la marine en était remplie, tapota sur un écran tactile.  
_- Navette rebelle, navette rebelle, ici le destroyer impérial Errinic !_  
Un long grésillement s'ensuivit, qui n'était pas bon signe. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le commandant lui-même qui prit la parole.  
_- Navette rebelle, je sais pertinemment que vous nous entendez, ici le commandant Friner !_  
Il laissa quelques secondes filer.  
_- Vous avez à votre bord quelqu'un que nous tenons à récupérer. Ne lui faites aucun mal et nous vous accorderons la vie, ainsi qu'un traitement compatissant, pour peu que vous vous soumettiez à l'Ordre Nouveau. Je répète : ne touchez pas à l'officier Drek Svar !_  
Un court grésillement, de meilleure augure.  
_- Ici Elna, des forces libres de la Rébellion. Je vois que vous avez les cartes en main.  
- Parlez, Elna.  
- Je veux votre promesse d'homme qu'il ne me sera fait aucun mal si j'accède à votre requête. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterais pas à m'emparer de la vie de votre officier, et de la mienne dans le même temps. La mort ne me fait pas peur, la souffrance, oui. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_  
Le commandant accentua son sourire.  
_- Parfaitement, Elna. Vous avez ma parole d'homme. Préparez vous à l'arrimage, débarrassez-vous de vos armes et n'opposez aucune résistance. Bien reçu ?  
- Ai-je le choix, Commandant ?_  
Ce dernier jugea bon de couper la transmission. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner et il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec une terroriste. De plus, il doutait vraiment qu'un traitement de faveur lui soit accordé, même s'il appuyait lui-même dans ce sens. L'Empire ne ferait de toute façon aucun cas de son opinion.  
_- Arrimage dans une minute et quinze secondes._

La navette était redevenue un grain de poussière en comparaison avec la masse énorme du destroyer. La bouche grande ouverte, ce dernier s'apprêtait à avaler le frêle esquif.  
Une explosion.  
Plusieurs explosions.

A quelques lieues, une petite flotte de vaisseaux rebelles venait d'apparaître.  
Immédiatement et simultanément, plusieurs torpilles avaient été tirées en direction du destroyer impérial. Certaines heurtèrent son bouclier principal, d'autres furent même détruites en vol par le système de contre missiles. Mais quelques unes arrivèrent là où elles étaient programmées pour arriver. La première explosa précisément entre la navette rebelle et le destroyer. Les suivantes s'abattirent sur le bouclier, juste en dessous des émetteurs de faisceaux tracteurs. Pendant une seconde, peut-être moins, leur efficacité fut réduite de moitié, certains faisceaux perdirent même leur cible, aveugles.  
Elna réagit instantanément. Elle ne se demanda ni pourquoi ni comment, ce genre de questions ne viendrait qu'après. Bien après. Sa main abattit le levier de puissance, instinctivement, tandis qu'avec l'autre main, elle empoignait fermement les commandes de la navette, qui hurlaient et tremblaient sous la vitesse et la pression. Quand l'ombre du destroyer quitta enfin son champ de vision, elle sourit intérieurement. Moteurs à plein régime, Elna fixa son cap vers le salut, vers ses frères et ses soeurs d'arme.

**Chapitre 12. Engagement de la bataille**

A bord du destroyer impérial, la confusion fut totale pendant quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes. Des ordres lancés fermement rétablirent la situation et une discipline de fer reprit possession du navire. Tout ce qui devait être effectué rapidement fut effectué, au millième de seconde, dans la précision la plus absolue. C'est vrai, le commandant et ses hommes venaient de pêcher par orgueil. L'effet tunnel s'était emparé de chacun d'eux et l'attention focalisée sur la petite navette rebelle, personne n'avait réagit à temps, c'est à dire immédiatement après la sortie en hyperespace de la flottille rebelle.  
Mais c'était du passé, dorénavant.

_- Tous les canonniers à leur poste !  
- Boucliers à 99,8 , commandant ! (_il était communément admis que la puissance énergétique d'un champs ne pouvait mathématiquement atteindre les 100, une partie infime de l'énérgie se dissipant malheureusement dans les nombreux relais et circuits_)  
- Faites décoller tous les escadrons de chasseurs Tie !  
- En avant lente vers la formation ennemie, intensifiez les boucliers avant !  
- Générateurs d'énergie au maximum !  
- Prenez contact avec les garnisons de Tatooine, qu'elles nous fassent parvenir leurs escadrons de défense immédiatement !  
- Les senseurs détectent quatre vaisseaux dont deux lourds, ces derniers viennent de larguer leurs chasseurs._  
Friner serra les dents.  
_- Que l'Empereur nous vienne en aide !_

Au loin, quatre vaisseaux rebelles, deux corvettes corelliennes et deux croiseurs calamaris, faisaient face au puissant destroyer impérial. Conscients de leur supériorité numérique, les rebelles faisaient front avec une arrogance toute visible. Les uns après les autres, prenant leur temps, ils enclenchèrent les boucliers des différents vaisseaux.

Un message laconique parvint à l'Errinic :  
_- Rendez-vous, maintenant. Abaissez vos boucliers et laissez-vous aborder !_  
Friner eut envie de lancer à ces sales rebelles quelques insultes bien nourries, mais il n'en fit rien. Gardant son calme, il répondit froidement et avec une pointe de dérision :  
_- Vos renforts arrivent rapidement, j'espère ? Vous n'avez pas la prétention quand même d'attaquer un stardestroyer armé jusqu'aux dents ? Oui ? Bon, je serais magnanime aujourd'hui : je vous laisserais filer. Bien évidemment, nous ne voulons qu'une chose et nous l'aurons._  
_- L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est et restera avec nous, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. Bien. Je constate que les Impériaux ont toujours la tête aussi dure. Ils ne voient pas arriver la défaite quand ils devraient la voir. Préparez-vous à mourir, maintenant !_  
_- Aucun sens de l'humour, décidément, ces terroristes._  
Une vague discrète de rire passa sur la passerelle inférieure, située en contrebas et de chaque cotés de la passerelle du commandant.  
_- Combien de temps avant le contact ? Les garnisons ont-elles répondu ?  
- A l'instant, commandant. L'Errinic sera à portée de tir dans trois minutes. Toutes les garnisons ont répondu. Leurs escadrons sont en route. Il faudra compter dix minutes pour la garnison la plus proche, Mos Esley et une vingtaine de minutes pour les garnisons situées de l'autre coté de Tatooine.  
- Merci, lieutenant. Nous allons leur montrer ce que nous valons !  
- Les chasseurs rebelles sont en approche, commandant.  
- Envoyez nos escadrons de Tie à leur rencontre.  
- Commandant... ils sont en infériorité numérique, qu'espérez vous qu'ils accomplissent ?  
- Je le sais très bien, lieutenant ! La question n'est pas là, la question est : combien de temps pourront-ils tenir avant que nous recevions les renforts planétaires ?  
- Mmm...  
- L'Errinic aura déjà fort à faire quand les deux croiseurs calamaris lui tomberont dessus, dans quelques minutes. Il faut absolument éviter que nos boucliers se fassent harceler si tôt par cette racaille de chasseurs rebelles ! Mais je comprends votre hésitation, beaucoup de nos pilotes y resteront. Si ça peut vous rassurer, faites approcher l'Errinic en lisière du combat et épaulez nos chasseurs de quelques tirs savamment ajustés.  
- Merci, commandant._

_- Annoncez clairement à chaque pilote mes consignes. Pas de risques inutiles, le nombre d'appareils rebelles détruits m'importe peu, ce n'est pas le facteur de la victoire. Qu'ils poussent leurs chasseurs à fond et jouent avec leurs adversaires. Plus longtemps ils tiendront, meilleures seront les chances de l'Errinic._

_- Bien._

Les six escadrons appartenant à l'Errinic, quatre composés de simples chasseurs Tie et deux composés des touts nouveaux chasseurs Tie Interceptor, soixante-douze appareils flambants neuf au total, s'éloignèrent rapidement. Ils avaient reçu pour consigne de se rendre en avant de la vague d'assaut des chasseurs ennemis, avec pour espoir de les retenir le plus de temps possible et de les empêcher d'harceler le destroyer Impérial. Les chasseurs Tie étaient connus à travers la galaxie pour leur fragilité et leur faible puissance de tir. Les chasseurs Interceptor quant à eux, de fabrication plus récente, pouvaient se targuer de valoir, voir d'être supérieurs aux meilleurs chasseurs rebelles. Mais les six escadrons réunis en une seule et même masse d'attaque représentaient une menace à prendre au sérieux. Les rebelles avaient dépêché la majorité de leurs ailes X et A, deux cents chasseurs au total, pour réduire les rangs de chasseurs impériaux.  
Les deux imposants croiseurs calamari, accompagnés d'une corvette, s'étaient mis en branle, droit sur le destroyer, avec pour intention de le réduire en miettes. Seule la dernière corvette corellienne restait en retrait, observant la scène avec intérêt.

_- Pourquoi reste-t-elle en retrait ?_ questionna un jeune lieutenant.  
Le commandant Friner expliqua d'une voix grave.  
_- Parce que l'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est à son bord et qu'ils l'estiment trop précieux pour engager le vaisseau dans la bataille. Voilà la vraie raison._

Desnea, le jeune commandant de la flottille rebelle, avait outrepassé ses ordres, qui consistaient à récupérer Elna et son prisonnier. Conscient de la supériorité numérique de ses forces, il avait pêché par orgueil, ordonnant contre l'avis de ses subordonnés l'attaque du destroyer impérial. Il espérait beaucoup de cette attaque : la destruction de l'Errinic, une gifle pour l'Empire et par-là même, son nom dans une page d'histoire, qui sait ? Bon gré, mal gré, les vaisseaux de l'Alliance se dirigeaient à pleine puissance vers le fier destroyer de l'Empire.

_- Desnea, vous êtes fous !_  
La voix était fatiguée, mais la fatigue ne pouvait masquer sa fraîcheur et sa beauté.  
_- Elna, laissez-moi faire ce que je dois faire !  
- Mais vous risquez gros, commandant_, souffla une voix exaspérée. _Cette bataille n'était pas prévue. Pourquoi ne pas vous cantonner aux ordres, mon Dieu !  
- J'ai aujourd'hui une chance de marquer un point face aux impériaux, et je vais saisir cette chance, Elna. C'est ainsi que nous gagnerons la guerre et pas en nous enfuyant lâchement chaque fois que nous repérons une trace de ces maudits !  
- Il y aura d'autres occasions, Desnea !  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est aujourd'hui ! Votre mission est achevée, vous l'avez mené avec succès. Laissez-moi maintenant mener la mienne ! Vous resterez en retrait de la bataille, puisque vous avez peur, ne vous inquiétez pas._  
La communication se coupa.  
Un officier vint à sa rencontre.  
_- Le destroyer sera à portée de tir dans quelques minutes. Vos ordres ?  
- Détachez nos escadrilles d'ailes X en avant. Qu'ils se dirigent vers le destroyer immédiatement. Faites-les suivre de la seconde corvette corellienne. Le facteur de la victoire, c'est le temps. Nous sommes en zone impériale, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'y rester trop longtemps. Dépêchons-nous d'apprendre à l'Errinic les bonnes manières !  
- A vos ordres.  
- Portez la puissance de nos moteurs à son maximum. Dérivez la moitié de l'énergie des boucliers vers les armes. Exécution ! _

Le combat entre les chasseurs venait de débuter, en amont du destroyer. Des myriades d'étincelles naissaient dans le vide de l'espace pour mourir aussi soudainement. On aurait dit un gigantesque feu d'artifices. Les premiers rapports faisaient état, comme Friner l'envisageait, d'une grosse infériorité numérique pour l'Empire, presque du trois contre un. Et l'infériorité numérique des chasseurs Tie présageait d'un grave handicap. Non content d'être moins nombreux, il fallait se rendre compte à l'évidence qu'ils étaient aussi moins efficaces, car moins armés et moins solides. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas leurs égaux quant à la vitesse pure. Et c'est sur ce dernier point que le commandant espérait jouer. Il fallait absolument que les pilotes arrachent les tripes de leurs appareils, s'ils voulaient survivre assez longtemps pour donner une chance à l'Errinic.

En lisière du combat, le destroyer faisait feu de tous ses canons pour assister le combat à mort que se livraient les chasseurs de l'Empire et ceux de l'Alliance. Peu de ses tirs atteignaient réellement leurs buts, malgré les réflexes des officiers opérateurs, couplés aux servomoteurs des canons qui les anticipaient. La vitesse des engins rebelles était trop grande, et leurs manoeuvres trop imprévisibles. Cependant, la présence du mastodonte d'acier à leurs cotés renforçait la détermination et la foi des pilotes impériaux. A l'inverse, cette présence pesait dans le coeur des rebelles, qui n'osaient pas s'approcher de trop près. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, le destroyer ne pouvait empêcher l'inévitable de se produire...

_- Commandant, nos chasseurs Tie sont proches de l'annihilation totale.  
- Je sais.  
- Aussi nombreux soient les chasseurs rebelles détruits, il semblerait malheureusement qu'il y en ait toujours autant. Cette vermine...  
- Faites replier les survivants vers la protection de l'Errinic.  
- Très bien, _lâcha une voix triste._  
- Préparons nous pour le choc frontal, qui ne devrait tarder, maintenant.  
- Commandant, les premiers escadrons planétaires arrivent !  
- Ah ! Qu'ils viennent en renfort des derniers chasseurs Tie, qui ne manqueront pas d'être pourchassés par ces misérables rebelles. Bonne nouvelle, assurément !_

Les ailes X fonçaient dans le vide de l'espace, pourchassant et traquant les derniers impériaux et leurs frêles chasseurs. Tout à l'ivresse de leur bataille âprement gagnée, ils ne virent pas les premiers moucherons d'acier sortirent de l'atmosphère de Tatooine. Quand ils les aperçurent enfin, il était trop tard pour se replier sans pertes. Ils firent front, conscients que la maîtrise de la situation leur échappait à chaque seconde qui passait. Et la proximité de l'Errinic était bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter : de plus en plus de chasseurs rebelles se faisaient toucher par ses tirs impitoyables. Mais bientôt, les premiers tirs des croiseurs calamaris vinrent rétablir la situation, et les chasseurs rebelles redoublèrent d'ardeur et d'énergie.

Les premières salves de turbo lasers s'échangeaient entre le destroyer impérial Errinic et ses ennemis, deux croiseurs calamari armés jusqu'aux dents et bien décidés à remporter la victoire. Ils se trouvaient légèrement en delà de leur proie et leurs premiers tirs rencontrèrent l'écran de protection avant du destroyer, qui avait été augmenté et renforcé pour l'occasion. Ainsi, l'Errinic aurait pu tenir assez longtemps avant que ses boucliers ne cèdent et laissent passer les faisceaux destructeurs, mais ses assaillants ne lui donnèrent pas ce plaisir. Conservant la distance qui les séparait de l'imposant destroyer impérial, ils entamèrent une manoeuvre d'encerclement, glissant vers les flancs de l'Errinic et l'obligeant à réajuster la puissance de ses boucliers, les affaiblissant par la même occasion.

_- Energie des boucliers transférée sur les flancs de l'Errinic !  
- Etat des boucliers ?_ s'enquit Friner.  
_- 67 pour le flanc droit et 72 pour le flanc gauche.  
- Dérivez deux tiers de l'énergie des moteurs vers les boucliers.  
- Mais, commandant... !_ lança son second, stupéfait. _Si nous faisions cela, nous serons gravement handicapé quand nous devrons..._  
- _... fuir ? _intervint sévèrement le commandant. _Rayez ce mot de votre vocabulaire, lieutenant. C'est un mot qui n'a aucune signification dans le jargon impérial. Nous tiendrons le coup... et nous vaincrons.  
- Bien._

**Chapitre 13. Des renforts inattendus**

Crevant les couches atmosphériques comme autant d'oiseaux de bon augure, les chasseurs Tie en provenance des astroports de Mos Espa, Mos Esley, Bestine, Mos Entha, Mos Taike, Wayfar et Anchorhead s'abattirent sur les croiseurs ennemis dans un déluge de lasers. Les rebelles se rendirent compte immédiatement que la situation devenait de moins en moins aisée, au fur et à mesure que les chasseurs impériaux s'abattaient sur eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises car de nombreux autres vaisseaux s'étaient joints à la bataille : contrebandiers, pirates, étrangers, neutres, marchands, explorateurs, mercenaires ! Tous attirés par l'appât du gain. Il n'y avait aucun secret derrière tout ça : dans une lueur de génie, Friner avait promit dans toutes les langues possibles et sur toutes les fréquences imaginables qu'une prime « exorbitante » serait versé à tout appareil se joignant à la bataille pour venir en aide au destroyer impérial l'Errinic. De plus, une prime non moins conséquente devait être versé pour chaque appareil rebelle effectivement détruit. Autant dire que beaucoup d'intéressés avaient répondu présents à l'invitation impériale.

Escortés par de plus faibles chasseurs impériaux, des vaisseaux de toutes tailles et de touts types s'élançaient dans la bataille, au grand désarroi des rebelles pour qui la balance venait définitivement de s'inverser. Dans la mêlée générale, il était difficile de reconnaître qui était qui et qui faisait quoi. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de certaine : les ailes X de la rébellion entamaient un repli vers la protection des immenses coques calamaris aux étranges protubérances, comme des rats rejoignent précipitamment les égouts. A quelques encablures de là, les chasseurs Tie rescapés se joignirent à leurs nouveaux amis, délaissant la protection du destroyer pour un assaut rempli d'espoir sur les croiseurs calamari.

_- Concentrez toute la puissance de tir : abattez et virez l'Errinic pour placer les canons de flancs en position de tir sur le croiseur bâbord !  
- Oui, commandant.  
- Ordonnez à tous nos chasseurs d'attaquer ce croiseur en priorité et informez-en nos alliés temporaires.  
- Mais, commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas mes ordres !_ éclata Friner. _Le facteur de cette bataille est le temps, ne le sentez-vous pas ? Il joue avec nous comme le vent s'amuse avec des fétus de paille. Il agit contre nous et chaque seconde qui passe, nos boucliers agonisent un peu plus. Quand ils cèderont, nous commencerons à subir d'irrémédiables dégâts et il en sera fait de nous, pauvres impériaux !  
- Je comprends.  
- Il faut absolument que d'ici là, nous détruisions un des deux croiseurs ennemis !_

La bataille changea d'ardeur. L'espoir changea de camp.  
Le puissant Errinic se défendait comme un lion en cage. Acculé et blessé, il sortait ses griffes pour infliger de terribles griffures à ses assaillants. Le bouclier du destroyer miroitait de milles couleurs sous les impacts des turbo lasers. Quelquefois nacré de jaune, tantôt irisé de bleu, parfois veiné de rouge, il offrait aux regards découragés un soupçon de réconfort. Mais il devenait évident que le bouclier ne tiendrait plus longtemps, qu'il était à bout de souffle, prêt à lâcher et à laisser l'Errinic totalement démuni.  
La résistance des chasseurs rebelles se résumait à tournoyer autour de leurs protecteurs calamaris, priant pour ne pas être pris en chasse par un pirate ou un contrebandier, aux vaisseaux plus puissants et plus rapides que leurs ailes X. Ils avaient peur, dorénavant, et cette peur même était l'aveu de leur échec. Peur qui se révéla contagieuse : le petit forceur de blocus rebelle sentit le vent tourner et abandonna ses deux grands frères pour rejoindre le refuge de la seconde corvette corellienne, celle où Drek était détenu, sans doute en compagnie de la charmante Elna.

_- Aux chasseurs et vaisseaux qui participent à la bataille, mais dans le mauvais camp !_  
La voix de Desnea était tendue.  
_- Nous n'avons rien à vous offrir, ni argent, ni matériel. L'Empire vous a lâchement acheté dans un moment de peur mais il est encore temps de nous rejoindre ! Nous ne vous promettons rien, pas même l'espoir de vaincre aujourd'hui. Nous combattons pour la liberté et ce désir qui nous anime n'habite pas les coeurs froids et durs des Impériaux ! Vous êtes pirates, contrebandiers, trafiquants, en marge de la société, mais vos coeurs ne peuvent faire la sourde oreille aux cris de désespoir et de souffrance que lance la galaxie ! C'est bien plus qu'un simple appel au secours : c'est l'essence même de la liberté, de la justice et de l'égalité qui est en danger ! Je vous en conjure : aidez-nous... aidez-vous !_  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, Desnea eut la naïveté de croire que son discours allait avoir un impact. Les ondes restèrent libres un instant rempli d'espoir, avant d'être saturées par des rires et moqueries en tout genre. Pirates, mercenaires, contrebandiers, commerçants et autres intervenants extérieurs sentaient pertinemment quelle serait l'issue de la bataille. Et qui plus est, l'appât du gain promit par l'Empire aurait transformé en pilote redoutable le plus neutre des neutres. Le commandant Desnea cracha quelques jurons et coupa brutalement la communication. Son teint était pâle et ses traits fatigués.  
_- Maudits soient-ils ! Savent-ils au moins que nous nous battons pour eux ?  
- Les impériaux ont des arguments... très convaincants, commenta un officier.  
- L'argent, l'argent, l'argent !!!  
- Il va sans dire que ce genre de population se satisfait assez bien du régime impérial. Bien que tout puissant, l'Empereur leur laisse une marge de manoeuvre suffisante pour prospérer. Tatooine en est l'exemple le plus flagrant._  
Desnea observa du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole et hocha la tête en silence. Un rictus de colère traversa son visage.  
_- Je m'attendais à tous les ennemis possibles. Mais pas à l'argent. Maudit !_  
Un bruit de course.  
Le cercle d'officiers qui s'était formé autour du jeune commandant s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser passer un des leurs, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.  
_- Commandant !  
- Parlez, enseigne.  
- Nous venons de perdre... le principal écran déflecteur.  
- Non !_  
Plusieurs officiers furent pris de peur et commencèrent à parler sans y avoir été autorisés.  
_- Silence !_ hurla Desnea. _Des dégâts ?_  
_- La coque subit de lourds dommages. Plusieurs sections du croiseur ont été perdues mais rien de dramatique. Nous dérivons une partie de l'énergie des armes pour lever les boucliers de secours._  
_- Ne faites pas ça !_ ordonna le commandant. _Maintenez la pleine puissance du système d'armement ! Qu'importe les dégâts, il faut réduire au silence le plus vite possible le destroyer impérial !_  
Plusieurs officiers secouèrent la tête négativement.  
_- Les boucliers de l'Errinic résistent, mais ils ne dureront plus longtemps. Une question de secondes, commandant. Notre second croiseur calamari est à peine touché, quant à lui. Son commandant demande à ce que nous nous écartions pour prévenir d'éventuels dégâts critiques._  
_- Parfait. Mais nous restons en place. La fin est proche._  
Quelques officiers chuchotèrent entre eux, visiblement mécontents.  
_- Commandant... ce n'est pas tout.  
- Pardon ?  
- La corvette correllienne « Nemesis » vient de battre en retraite et rejoint son homologue à la lisière de la bataille. Son commandant refuse la communication.  
- Bande de lâches... traîtres,_ expectora Desnea.

Tout à sa colère, le jeune commandant ne sentit pas que le vent de la victoire ne soufflait plus de son coté. Il était peut-être même déjà trop tard, mais Desnea refusait de regarder la réalité en face. Un ancien dicton oublié par le temps et les hommes disait en ces termes : il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir...

**Chapitre 14. Des nouvelles de l'escadron Ender**

_- Espèce de salaupard !_

Emon était un gars qu'on pouvait croire maître de ses nerfs. Mais en cet instant, il était à la limite de la fureur animale. Ses organes bouillaient et une sourde pression remontait de son bas ventre jusqu'à la gorge. Il fallait que ça explose. Le lieutenant Nyaris, tout à sa surprise, ne put s'empêcher de jouer le hautain.

_- Je ne vous permets pas !_

_- Mais je vais me permettre, moi !_ hurla Emon.

Il lui décocha un pur coup de poing qui envoya valser le lieutenant dans les airs. Il retomba sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, pendant qu'Emon l'invectivait avec toute la force de sa terrible colère.

_- Abruti ! Vous ne savez pas qui était à bord de cette navette ! C'était l'agent Drek Svar, des Renseignements Impériaux ! Votre opération a tout foutu en l'air ! Nous pouvions le libérer, mais non, il a fallu que vous pétiez plus haut que votre cul ! Vous avez voulu briller mais je vais vous dire quelque chose : les merdes comme vous ne brillent jamais !_

_- Je... je..._

_- N'aviez-vous pas reçu des instructions strictes concernant ce secteur ? Osez avouer le contraire et je vous pulvérise, tout impérial que vous êtes ! Attention !_

Nyaris se protégea la tête dans un réflexe.

_- Je... heu... non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !_

_- Menteur !_ cria Emon.

Il se rapprocha du lieutenant encore au sol et se pencha sur lui. Il le serra au col de ses deux mains et le leva lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds s'agitent vainement dans l'air. Emon avait pour lui d'être grand... et gaillard.

_- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! Soldats... à moi !_

Conditionnés, les soldats en armure blanche se firent menaçants. Ben et le reste de sa troupe en firent autant, dégainant leurs armes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Plusieurs points rouges, pour le moins aussi inquiétants, jouèrent sur les pâles armures des stormtroopers... les viseurs des tireurs d'élite de l'Ender postés en hauteur. Berek parla.

_- Je vous conseille de leur ordonner de baisser leurs armes. Fortement. D'une parce que mes snipers n'auront aucune pitié et n'épargneront personne si une bavure se produisait. Et de deux parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vous prédis les pires ennuis qu'un officier puisse endurer. Cela inclut la cour martiale et le Tribunal Impérial, peu enclins à laisser passer des bavures comme la vôtre. Réfléchissez vite. Et bien._

La réflexion fut rapide, très rapide.

_- Soldats... baissez... baissez vos armes !_

_- C'est mieux,_ fit Emon. _Bien mieux. Et maintenant vous allez me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire si oui ou non vous aviez été averti de notre venue et de la consigne qui avait été donné de ne pas interférer dans notre mission, en aucune manière que ce soit._

Nyaris baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir raté l'occasion de sa vie. Honteux d'être pris en défaut par ces orgueilleux de l'Ender et de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Oui, c'est exact. Je connaissais l'heure et le lieu de votre intervention sur Tatooine. Mais je n'en connaissais pas le motif, sinon..._

_- D'où teniez vous ces informations, lieutenant ?_ coupa Emon.

_- Un agent commandité par le mafieux local, Jabba-le-Hutt. Je n'en sais pas plus... ahem... pourriez-vous me reposer maintenant ?_ s'indigna Nyaris.

Emon relâcha sa prise et le lieutenant s'écrasa sur le sol. Un petit nuage de particules sableuses se souleva, rapidement emporté par un vent chaud et sec. Nyaris se releva, tenant à sa fierté. Il fit semblant de nettoyer son uniforme corrompu et remit en place sa coiffe. Il passa une main sur ses lèvres maculées de sang.

_- Bon, je pense que je l'ai mérité, de toute façon._

Emon le regarda comme s'il venait encore de dire une grosse bêtise.

_- Fermez-la,_ rétorqua Ben. _Vous en avez déjà assez fait._

Nyaris sembla soucieux. Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

_- Je suppose que vous êtes venus en capsules, sinon nos radars auraient aperçus vos navettes. Vous allez mettre un temps fou pour contacter un transport impérial. Vous n'aviez pas prévu la fuite de votre officier._

_- En effet. Nous n'avions pas prévu la bêtise de certains impériaux._

Le lieutenant fit fi de la remarque de Ben et continua.

_- Mes deux navettes sont déjà en route, j'en ai donné l'ordre il y a plusieurs minutes. Elles étaient en lisière de combat. Regardez._

Il désigna deux points qui grossissaient dans le ciel, vers le sud-est des plaines désertiques.

Ben s'exclama en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

_- Des transports de Stormtroopers DX9 !_

Conçus par la corporation Telgorn, ces transports de classe Delta DX9 étaient très appréciés de la flotte Impériale : canons lasers et à ions, lances torpilles à proton, écran déflecteur. Et surtout son système de baie universelle : le DX9 était capable de s'amarrer sur n'importe quel vaisseau et n'importe où sur sa coque. Ce qui faisait de ce transport un modèle de base efficace pour donner l'assaut, et plus important… bons marchés pour l'Empire.

_- Que pensiez-vous, _osa ajouter Nyaris. _J'avais carte blanche._

_- Hm…_ se sentit obligé d'ajouter Ben. _Ce ne sont pas des ATR-6 ni des classes Gamma. Mais nous ferons avec, lieutenant. En espérant pour vous que ça suffise à libérer Drek._

Nyaris consulta son bracelet électronique.

_- Je vous propose de décoller immédiatement. Nous avons... trois minutes et trente-cinq secondes de retard sur elle. C'est jouable. Nous aurions pu avoir moins si..._

Nyaris s'humecta les lèvres d'où coulait encore du sang. Les deux navettes amorçaient leur atterrissage rapide. Son bracelet émit un sifflement. Une communication.

_- Lieutenant ?_ fit une voix grésillante.

_- Transmettez._

_- Nous avons craqué leurs sécurités et nous avons intercepté un message important ! Une flottille rebelle est sur le point d'émerger aux abords de Tatooine. Apparemment pour prendre livraison d'une marchandise que nous suspectons humaine et de grande valeur, d'après la teneur du message !. Secteur de sortie hyperspatiale BY-21. Temps estimé, T-6 minutes !_

_- Excellent travail._

Le lieutenant jeta un regard de triomphe sur l'escouade Ender. Les passerelles des deux navettes venaient de se déployer au sol.

_- Il vous faut une invitation ?_ lança-t-il.

Ben et Emon se turent. Berek ragea derrière son casque. L'instant d'après, l'escadron Ender prenait possession d'une des deux navettes. Nyaris et une poignée de ses meilleurs hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la seconde, laissant la base au reste des soldats et sous le commandement de son sous-officier.

Les deux navettes peinaient à s'arracher de l'attraction de la planète jaune. Leur vitesse était excessive pour une sortie atmosphérique mais Berek et ses hommes ne voulaient pas perdre une seule seconde. Ils n'étaient pas escortés : la totalité des forces aériennes impériales venaient d'être requises par le commandant de l'Errinic. Certainement, la situation là-haut était-elle encore moins brillante...

Elle était encore pire. L'Errinic était en bien mauvaise posture, ses boucliers sur le point de céder face à la puissance de tir des deux croiseurs de type calamari. Heureusement, une horde de vaisseaux non identifiés et de toute évidence du coté impérial participaient à la bataille, à la grande surprise de Ben.  
_- Des chasseurs et vaisseaux extérieurs !  
- Tu n'as pas suivi les ondes ?_ demanda Emon. _Le commandant de l'Errinic a eu la brillante idée de promettre une prime aux extérieurs qui se joindraient à la bataille pour protéger son destroyer. Et voilà le résultat !  
- Alliés d'un jour... _constata Ben.  
_- Je contacte l'Errinic._  
Berek tapota sur plusieurs touches translucides aux formes étranges. La communication grésilla avant de s'établir. Une figure apparut, pâle mais fière.  
_- Commandant Friner vous écoute, Escadron Ender.  
- Vous avez reçu notre précédent message ?  
- Parfaitement. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à capturer la navette, les vaisseaux rebelles sont intervenus trop tôt. Et nous nous trouvons dans une situation exécrable.  
- Courage, commandant. L'Empereur est avec nous.  
- Cependant, continua Friner, nous avons la certitude que la rebelle... Elna c'est ça ? se trouve bien en compagnie de l'agent des renseignements impériaux sur la corvette correlienne restée en retrait, aux coordonnées que je vous transmets.  
- Merci, cette information est précieuse. La récupération de l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat est prioritaire. Nous avons donc besoin d'aide, commandant.  
- Très bien,_ déclara Friner à regret. _Nous allons vous accorder une escorte de chasseurs Tie.  
- Nous allons avoir besoin d'autre chose.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Vous possédez des navettes de transport à bord de l'Errinic ?  
- Affirmatif.  
- Faites en sortir autant que vous pourrez, mais elles n'auront pas besoin d'être remplies, juste un pilote. Quand nous approcherons des corvettes, je ne veux pas que nous soyons pris pour cible. La libération de l'officier Svar est à ce prix. Bien reçu, commandant ?_  
Friner mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, pour bien montrer sa désapprobation à sacrifier des pilotes et à les détourner de leur mission initiale, la protection du destroyer. Mais l'Escadron Ender devait passer en priorité, il le savait.  
_- Très bien. L'escorte et les transports vous rejoindront dans quelques minutes. De plus, une vague de chasseurs vous précèdent, ils ont pour objectifs les réacteurs de la corvette rebelle. Ils l'empêcheront par tous les moyens de prendre la fuite. Pour vous donner le temps d'intervenir.  
- Merci, encore, Commandant. Je sais ce que cela représente pour vous, mais je suis certain que vous réussirez à repousser la menace rebelle. Quant à nous, nous réussirons, soyez-en certains. Et vous aurez pris part à cette réussite. Bon courage.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr,_ déclara Friner, amer. _Encore une fois, faites attention, la zone n'est pas sécurisée. Bonne chance à vous._  
La communication se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans un grésillement.  
Ben et Emon regardèrent Berek.  
_- Je comprends la frustration du commandant à sacrifier ses hommes_, lâcha Berek.  
_- Chacun son job..._ rétorqua Ben. _Le nôtre c'est de libérer Drek, et pour cela, encore faut-il arriver vivant jusqu'à son vaisseau. La guerre n'est pas juste.  
- Bon, regagnez tous vos sièges et harnachez-vous. Les rebelles ne nous laisseront pas approcher de leurs vaisseaux si facilement. Ca va remuer.  
- C'est parti ! Drek nous voilà !_

**Chapitre 15. Péripéties et derniers soubresauts de l'Errinic**

_- Commandant !_  
Friner était en train d'observer la bataille spatiale depuis la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait le poste de commandement de l'Errinic. Il se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, non sans prestance.  
_- Parlez, lieutenant, parlez !  
- Notre second système déflecteur vient de succomber. Nous n'avons plus de boucliers et subissons des dégâts irrémédiables. A la cadence à laquelle les deux croiseurs calamaris nous tirent dessus, l'Errinic ne sera bientôt plus qu'un gruyère flottant dans le vide de l'espace...  
- Merci pour l'allusion, lieutenant.  
- Nous ne battons pas en retraite, commandant ?  
- Non. Il est trop tard et même si nous fuyions, les rebelles ne nous lâcheront pour autant. Nous sommes une proie trop facile pour eux. Mais c'est là où ils se trompent, heureusement._  
Friner médita quelques secondes, devant le jeune lieutenant qui visiblement ne tenait plus en place. Ce dernier se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, frénétiquement.  
_- Un tiers de notre énergie est encore dérivée vers les moteurs, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Affirmatif, commandant.  
- Très bien. Dérivez la totalité de cette énergie vers l'armement de l'Errinic.  
- Com... commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas, faites ce que je dis,_ souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse. _C'est maintenant qu'il faut vaincre ou mourir, mais au moins nous ne fuirons plus, maintenant..._

La tourelle ajusta son tir méthodiquement et lâcha une salve destructrice. Cette dernière traversa la distance qui séparait l'Errinic du croiseur amiral en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour prononcer une insulte en jawa, c'est dire. Il n'y eut aucun bruit quand elle traversa la coque du croiseur rebelle. Et pour cause, la coque avait déjà été détruite par des tirs précédents. Les lasers traversèrent plusieurs cloisons de soute avant d'heurter de plein fouet un compartiment de générateur d'énergie. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le générateur n'explosa pas soudainement comme on pouvait le voir dans les films d'action diffusés sur l'Holovision. Et il n'explosa pas parce qu'il avait été touché, non. Le système de refroidissement s'était simplement arrêté. Les techniciens du compartiment ne pouvaient plus éteindre le générateur ou simplement mettre en route un circuit de refroidissement de secours : ils avaient tous péri suite à la brutale dépressurisation. Il surchauffa donc lentement jusqu'à atteindre une température infernale qui fit fondre les structures métalliques autour de lui. Il devint définitivement instable et libéra soudainement les quelques mégatonnes de neutrons, protons et autres joyeusetés qui s'ébattaient il y a peu à l'intérieur du générateur d'énergie.

Ce fut beau. Destructeur, mais définitivement magnifique. Il ne fallait pas s'imaginer une explosion démesurée non plus. Elle ne fut même pas visible de l'extérieur du croiseur. Mais elle eut la chance de provoquer une petite réaction en chaîne qui détruisit quelques générateurs mitoyens. Le spectacle fut encore plus beau, cette fois-ci, et visible depuis l'Errinic. La partie bâbord de la poupe du croiseur amiral rebelle fut soudain noyée dans une lumière aveuglante qui ne dura qu'une microseconde. L'explosion en elle-même prit la forme d'une boule de feu gigantesque mais qui ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'avait duré la lumière. Le vide spatial absorba en deux ou trois secondes toutes les flammes et toute la chaleur émise par la déflagration. Une excavation béante vit le jour dans la coque du croiseur rebelle. Tout autour flottaient des débris de toutes sortes : morceaux de coques, cadavres humains... qui entamaient une lente et funeste orbite autour du croiseur.

La joie flottait dans l'air confiné et recyclé de l'Errinic. Pendant quelques secondes, ni le second croiseur calamari, ni le destroyer impérial n'échangèrent de tirs. Une sorte de magie s'était installée, très vite interrompue par une reprise des salves ravageuses rebelles.

_- Commandant ! La coque est endommagée à 70. La plupart des sections de l'Errinic ont été isolées du vide de l'espace. 80 des tourelles lasers bâbord et 60 des tourelles tribord ne fonctionnent plus. Nous avons perdu le contact avec celles qui tirent encore. Les réacteurs sont endommagés à plus de 90 et ne reçoivent de toute façon plus d'énergie. Les communications sont hors d'état, nous avons perdu les contacts avec les bases impériales sur Tatooine, ainsi qu'avec la totalité de nos chasseurs encore engagés dans la bataille. Les pertes humaines se chiffrent par centaines et les infirmeries sont débordées. La moitié de nos transports ne sont plus en état de passer en vol sidéral et l'autre moitié ne vaut guère mieux. Accessoirement, nos engins mécanisés, TB-TT et AT-AT, ont subi de lourds dommages, mais je pense que c'est le cadet de nos soucis..._

Comme pour confirmer ses dires et rajouter encore plus à l'atmosphère angoissante de la situation, la totalité des lumières sur l'Errinic s'éteignirent violemment, remplacées par l'éclairage rougeâtre clignotant de secours. Les sirènes d'alerte ne rugissaient plus qu'avec faiblesse, au vu du manque d'énergie. De seconde en seconde, leurs appels stridents se muaient en soupirs. Bientôt, elles ne furent plus du tout audibles...

Aussi brutalement que soudainement, les baies de la passerelle principale explosèrent, sous l'impact d'une salve de lasers bien ajustée. L'effet fut immédiat et tout commença à voler dans la grande pièce, du matériel aux membres de l'équipage.  
Friner ne contemplait plus la progression de la bataille à ce moment. Il s'était éloigné pour écouter le rapport détaillé des avaries, près du sas principal. D'autres furent moins chanceux que lui. L'air s'échappait dans le vide de l'espace, comme aspiré par une énorme dépression. Avec une force et une puissance bestiale, terrible, elle engloutit les malheureux opérateurs qui avaient la malchance de se trouver trop près. Ceux qui se trouvaient debout et donc non harnachés, comme l'exigeait la procédure standard de sécurité en cas de combat spatial, furent les premiers à être précipités hors de l'Errinic, livrés à une mort affreuse et douloureuse dans le froid sidéral.  
Solidement agrippé au rebord de la console de transmission, le commandant Friner luttait de tout son corps pour résister à l'aspiration. Il avait confiance : il n'était pas vieux et ses muscles lui obéissaient encore parfaitement.

Il mit quelques secondes à percevoir les hurlements de peur, proches de lui...  
Tournant la tête du mieux qu'il pu, il aperçut l'un de ses officiers de liaison, à moins d'un mètre de lui... comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... qui luttait, les doigts accrochés sur une grille à même le sol. Visiblement, il allait lâcher prise : la force d'aspiration était trop grande et la grille lui cisaillait les doigts. Friner aurait pu tourner à nouveau la tête et l'oublier, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait apprit à l'école. Plusieurs années de solidarité forcée dans une académie impériale ne s'oubliaient pas aussi facilement.  
Le jeune officier avait les yeux agrandis par la peur. Il ne cessait de fixer l'espace béant, derrière lui. L'air quittait la passerelle avec une vitesse prodigieuse, accompagné d'un sifflement terrible, assourdissant. Friner eut peur de ne jamais se faire comprendre.

_- Lieutenant, regardez-moi !_ hurla-t-il.  
Rien n'y fit, soit qu'il fut médusé par le spectacle de mort derrière lui, soit qu'il n'entendisse pas les appels du commandant : le lieutenant ne répondait pas.  
_- Bordel de merde, lieutenant, regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi, maintenant !  
- Co... commandant ?  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Regardez-moi et écoutez-moi !_  
Un rictus de souffrance tordit le visage du lieutenant.  
_- Mes doigts ! Mes doigts vont lâcher ! J'ai trop mal, je ne peux plus tenir !  
- Vous avez fini de faire la mauviette, lieutenant ?_ hurla Friner d'une voix terrible.  
Le jeune homme regardait son supérieur, d'un air médusé.  
_- Je vais m'approcher et vous tendre la main, vous m'entendez ?  
- Je vais lâcher !!!  
- Non, vous n'allez pas lâcher, vous allez tenir bon, c'est un ordre !_  
Le lieutenant esquissa un sourire, faiblement. Et ferma les yeux...

Friner était un poil trop loin. Même en tendant la main, il n'arriverait pas à sa hauteur pour le secourir. Mais il avait bien une trentaine de centimètres à gagner, car la console était assez large et il était fermement agrippé en son milieu. Il fallait agir, vite.

_- J'arrive, lieutenant, tenez bon !_

Tâtonnant pour trouver des prises dignes de ce nom, le commandant progressait doucement. Le jeune homme ne criait plus, ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Peut-être sous la douleur avait-il perdu connaissance. Mais ses doigts accrochés dans la grille tenaient encore. Mais l'action de la dépressurisation, alliée à celle de la grille coupante à souhait, entaillait sa chair et peut-être même ses os. Des gouttes de sang perlaient de ses blessures. Elles prenaient de la vitesse avant de s'éjecter avec fulgurance hors du destroyer. Friner se rendit compte avec horreur que plusieurs des doigts du lieutenant étaient déjà sectionnés, arrachés !

_- Lieutenant ???_

Il avait vraiment perdu connaissance. Mais Friner n'allait pas le laisser tomber comme ça.  
Il assura lentement et fermement la prise de sa main droite, contractant avec violence les muscles de celle-ci. Friner relâcha lentement les doigts de sa main gauche. L'aspiration fit immédiatement son effet et son bras fut brusquement attiré vers le vide de l'espace. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi faciles qu'elles paraissaient. Friner jura tout bas : ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de l'officier ! Il n'arrivait pas à l'agripper. Il pensa furtivement que c'était bien le genre de choses qui pouvaient arriver dans un holofilm d'action, le genre diffusé sur les canaux aux heures de grande écoute. Mais c'était vraiment la réalité, cette fois-ci. Et la vie du jeune lieutenant se jouait à quelques centimètres, terribles... des centimètres qui séparaient la vie de la mort. Friner cracha quelques insultes bien nourries à l'encontre de la fatalité. Mais jamais le destin ni la fatalité ne dirigeraient sa vie, ni ses actes. Jamais.  
Il fit un dangereux effort, tentant d'élonger son bras. Mais la nature humaine était ce qu'elle était, l'humain ne faisait définitivement pas parti de ces espèces extra-terrestres qui avaient la faculté d'allonger leurs membres et il échoua. Ne prenant pas le temps de plus de réflexion, chaque seconde comptait, sa main tâtonna et ses doigts se glissèrent dans la terrible grille et s'y cramponnèrent. Son autre main lâcha la prise si sûre de la console. Son corps bascula violemment et il se retrouva dans la même position que l'officier, la grille commençant à lui taillader les jointures de ses doigts. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ce qu'il faisait était bien plus important que sa douleur. Il passa un bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour soulager un peu la pression et attendit, stoïque.

Encore une fois, le retard était dû à la carence énergétique du destroyer.  
Tardivement et lentement, les épaisses cloisons métalliques se refermèrent sur le vide de l'espace. Il leur fallu deux pleines minutes pour se refermer et isoler totalement la passerelle. Deux minutes pendant lesquelles plusieurs vies furent encore perdues. Plus personne n'espérait quand le cliquetis rassurant du verrouillage des cloisons se fit entendre. Une rumeur de joie parcourut ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

_- L'Empereur soit loué... _marmonna le commandant.

La pression douloureuse sur ses doigts avait disparu. Il poussa cependant un hurlement de souffrance quand il dégagea ses doigts. Ces derniers présentaient de profondes entailles qui mettraient plusieurs semaines à se faire oublier. Heureusement, les os n'étaient pas atteints. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, Friner avait eu de la chance, il le savait.  
Comme le voulait la procédure, l'accès à la passerelle avait été condamnée, jusqu'à ce que les choses soient revenues dans l'ordre. La pression de l'air approchant un chiffre correct, la porte principale se déverrouilla et les hommes d'équipages et médecins qui attendaient derrière purent venir secourir ceux qui en avaient besoin.

_- Commandant ! Vous n'avez rien ? Par l'Empereur… infirmier !  
- Ce n'est rien._

Un infirmier se hâta et appliqua sur les plaies une sorte de gel translucide verdâtre qui eut pour effet de soulager immédiatement la douleur. Après un pansement rapidement effectué, il se dépêcha d'aller soigner l'officier que le commandant venait de sauver au péril de sa vie. Il appliqua le même gel et les plaies cessèrent de saigner. Le jeune homme avait perdu plusieurs doigts, qui restaient accrochés à la maudite grille, mais il aurait pu perdre bien plus encore. L'infirmier entreprit une série de piqûres après avoir vérifié son état de santé.  
Friner se retourna vers un officier proche.

_- La situation ?_ s'enquit-il immédiatement.  
_- Aucune idée, commandant. Nous n'avons plus aucun contact. Impossible de joindre les machinistes, officiers de pont, navigateurs ou radars. Nous sommes « isolés » du reste du vaisseau, je pense que tout le monde l'est, d'ailleurs.  
- Silence, silence !_  
Le commandant eut de la peine à se faire entendre.  
_- Silence, je réclame le silence !_  
Les survivants se taisaient à présent, tandis que les infirmiers et médecins s'affairaient. Friner tendit l'oreille et au bout de quelques secondes, son visage devint anxieux. De sourdes détonations faisaient trembler imperceptiblement le destroyer.  
_- Ils nous tirent toujours dessus !  
- Alors nous sommes perdus, cette fois-ci.  
- Les transports de secours...  
- ... sont pour la plupart endommagés et inaptes au vol,_ continua Friner. _De plus, nous n'aurions jamais le temps matériel de nous frayer un passage vers le hangar. Enfin, je ne compte pas abandonner le reste de mes hommes. Et puis, comme le veut une ancienne tradition ancrée dans la marine, je ne désire pas survivre à mon bâtiment. L'Errinic sera mon tombeau.  
- Commandant ! Commandant, venez voir !_  
La voix était celle d'un des sous-officiers de pont. Il regardait à travers un des petits hublots de la passerelle, qui n'avait pas explosé sous l'impact. Il riait et désignait du doigt quelque chose dans l'espace. Friner s'approcha rapidement.  
_- Regardez !_

**Chapitre 16. Hésitations rebelles**

L'espace.  
Tatooine.  
Une carcasse aux étranges protubérances.  
_- Le croiseur calamari... constata Friner. Celui que nous avons sévèrement endommagé. On dirait que le destin se charge de l'achever._  
Le commandant fronça des sourcils pour mieux y voir.  
_- Il n'a pas réussi à corriger sa route et ses réacteurs encore en état le font dévier droit vers Tatooine ! Il commence à pénétrer dans l'atmosphère..._  
Le reste des hommes et femmes présents faisait cercle autour de leur commandant, essayant d'apercevoir le spectacle.  
_- Dans notre agonie, nous aurons le privilège d'avoir détruit un de leurs gros vaisseaux !_

Au loin, la carlingue du croiseur calamari commençait à s'échauffer sous le frottement des premières particules de la ionosphère. Bientôt la coque vibra sous la pression qui devenait de seconde en seconde plus forte. A ce stade, Friner et ceux qui arrivaient à voir le hublot par-dessus son épaule, apercevaient une énorme boule de feu, semblable à une météorite qui fonçait s'écraser sur la planète jaune. Le croiseur n'arriva pas si loin, cependant, et explosa dans une terrible déflagration, qu'on entendit partout sur Tatooine, de l'astroport de Mos Esley jusqu'au repaire de l'infâme Jabba le Hutt. Certains débris s'échouèrent quand même dans le sable du désert et sur quelques villes, causant des dégâts minimes. Ils furent récupérés et vendus au marché noir. Rares, ces petits morceaux de coques pour la plupart, furent recherchés dans toute la galaxie avec avidité comme symbolisant une grande victoire pour l'Empire.  
Certains à bord de l'Errinic poussèrent des cris de joie. Ils furent de courte durée car la menace de l'autre croiseur calamari était toujours présente. Derrière lui, le soleil projetait un effrayant cône d'ombre sur le destroyer en piteux état...  
_- Je vois certaines de nos tourelles qui continuent à tirer sur le vaisseau ennemi, _commença Friner._ Je suis fier de ces hommes... mes hommes.  
- C'est la fin, commandant ?_

La destruction du croiseur amiral avait jeté un froid sur les rebelles.  
Le commandant en charge du dernier croiseur calamari, Etnyn, avait vivement critiqué l'ordre d'attaquer le destroyer impérial. Que représentait un destroyer pour l'Empire ? Alors que la perte d'un croiseur aussi puissant qu'un croiseur calamari représentait pour l'alliance une perte indéniable. Un vaisseau qui ferait défaut lorsque les rebelles décideraient d'un raid éclair sur une station impériale. Avec lui, des milliers d'hommes venaient de périr. La rébellion vivait des heures sombres et cette perte sèche en vie humaine n'allait pas arranger les choses.  
Etnyn n'était pas de nature belliqueuse. Il était plus vieux que celui qui le commandait, à savoir le défunt commandant Desnea, mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Sa nature préservatrice, précautionneuse, expliquait le fait qu'il ait rarement été muté à des postes de commandement. Mais il n'en prenait pas ombrage et acceptait la situation.

Etnyn délaissa des yeux les débris du croiseur amiral, qui se consumaient dans l'atmosphère de la planète des sables. Son regard se porta sur le fier et impétueux Errinic, qui osait encore les défier. Sa carcasse était criblée d'impacts, de nombreux corps sans vie flottaient, en orbite lente autour du destroyer impérial. Toute lumière avait disparu des hublots et des baies. Des arcs électriques naissaient un peu partout, sur et sous la surface métallique, signes d'une grande instabilité énergétique. En regardant un peu mieux, on apercevait des lueurs d'importants incendies, au plus profond des entrailles du vaisseau. Et pourtant, pourtant... une petite vingtaine de tourelles lasers continuaient d'harceler les boucliers du croiseur calamari. La déficience d'énergie obligeait les canonniers impériaux à réduire la puissance des salves ainsi que leur fréquence. Mais ils continuaient de tirer, inlassablement.

_- Ils tirent toujours ! Pourquoi continuent-ils à tirer ???  
- Ce sont des impériaux. Les canonniers de l'Errinic continueront de tirer jusqu'à la fin. S'ils avaient des pierres à la place de leurs canons, ils tenteraient quand même de nous les envoyer dessus. Ils sont conditionnés pour agir ainsi._  
Etnyn hocha la tête, gravement.  
_- Il faut avouer qu'ils sont têtus, fiers et combattants. Superbement dressés pour obéir. Loyaux envers leur Empereur de pacotille jusqu'à la fin. C'est pathétique.  
- Commandant ?  
- Je vous écoute, enseigne.  
- Les boucliers du croiseur ne sont plus qu'à 70. Nos ailes X et Y perdent la bataille, nombre de nos chasseurs sont revenus aux hangars, gravement endommagés. Les vaisseaux pirates, mercenaires et commerçants, alliés au reste des chasseurs Tie ennemis, harcèlent notre position. Ils sont trop rapides pour la plupart de nos tourelles. D'autre part, nos estimations divergent quand à l'état du destroyer ennemi. Il a toujours de l'énergie en réserve : ses tourelles continuent à nous prendre pour cible. Ses moteurs sont endommagés mais sans gravité ni réactions en chaîne : apparemment, le commandant de l'Errinic a fait dévier toute l'énergie vers l'armement.  
- Aucune estimation quant à sa résistance ?  
- Non.  
- Ce n'est pas mon combat et ce n'est pas mon intention de venger Desnea.  
- Commandant ?_  
Etnyn releva fièrement le menton et parla d'une voix claire.  
_- Moteurs à pleine puissance. Demi-tour, nous rejoignons nos corvettes. Préparez le saut en hyper espace aux coordonnées initiales.  
- Commandant, une communication._  
Sans que ce dernier n'ait donné son accord, un écran s'alluma.  
_- Stupide, c'est stupide ! Maudit Desnea !  
- Je sais,_ commenta Etnyn. _Je ne pouvais rien faire._  
La voix d'Elna était furieuse. Il n'y avait pas que sa voix : son visage était rouge de colère, ses traits tirés. Ses sourcils froncés soulignaient l'expression de ses yeux de braise. Même dans cet état, la jeune rebelle était magnifique.  
_- Nos senseurs indiquent une formation de chasseurs impériaux en approche, releva-t-elle. Mais que diable faites-vous donc ?  
- Le temps est venu de nous replier. Il nous est impossible d'estimer les avaries de l'Errinic et s'il peut nous résister encore longtemps. De toute évidence, il aura pour des semaines de réparation, il faudra en aviser l'alliance. Et je ne désire pas traîner dans ce secteur plus longtemps.  
- Je prépare immédiatement le saut en hyper espace, commandant._  
La voix d'Elna était nouée.  
_- Il faut espérer que les informations que l'agent impérial possède en valent la chandelle.  
- J'espère aussi, Elna. Mais ceci est votre mission. Nous nous retrouverons au point de rendez-vous, bonne chance.  
- Ils sont déjà sur nous, Etnyn ! Envoyez-nous des renforts !_

**Chapitre 17. Sacrifice**

Le jeune pilote impérial Goirdir Fivre venait de quitter sa formation pour prendre en chasse l'aile X d'un ennemi. Celui-ci multipliait désespérément les acrobaties pour distancer le poursuivant. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le chasseur Tie de se rapprocher inexorablement, ses tirs devenaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus mortels. Le pilote rebelle tenta de faire plonger son appareil, dans un dernier espoir. La carlingue frémissait sous la vitesse et il crut que les moteurs de l'appareil allaient le lâcher. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Goirdir Fivre avait anticipé la manoeuvre trop prévisible de l'ennemi. Comme on lui avait enseigné à l'Académie, en situation de panique, une grande majorité de pilotes rebelles tentaient une plongée pour s'échapper. Les statistiques étaient formelles. Aussi, le jeune Goirdir avait prit soin de s'en rappeler pour toujours anticiper sur les manoeuvres ennemies. Comme maintenant. Les quelques dixièmes de seconde que le pilote impérial avait gagné sur sa proie furent fatales à l'adversaire. Le collimateur de visée vint doucement se positionner sur l'appareil ennemi, le doigt sur la gâchette accentua sa pression. Le rebelle le pressentit, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que sa manoeuvre était vouée à l'échec, que le chasseur Tie s'était bien trop rapproché. Il cria de rage, mais aucun son ne sortit du cockpit. Dans l'espace, personne ne vous entend crier. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, l'aile X explosait en myriades de particules lumineuses, qui s'éteignirent aussi subitement qu'elles étaient nées, dans le vide glacial de l'espace.  
_- Joli coup, lieutenant Goirdir, rejoignez la formation !  
- Merci, capitaine... non, attendez !_  
Deux petits points blancs en forme de X s'étaient détachés de la confusion de la mêlée spatiale. A quelques lieux, derrière son appareil. Ils devinrent vite deux chasseurs rebelles qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de laisser la mort de leur camarade impunie. La situation s'aggravait dangereusement car les ennemis n'allaient pas tarder à être sur lui, lâchant leurs salves de feu. Et le jeune Goirdir était encore loin de sa formation. Trop loin.

_- Deux ailes X me prennent en chasse à seize heures !  
- Tâchez de jouer un peu avec eux, nous arrivons._  
La voix de son capitaine était grave mais sereine. Goirdir fut immédiatement apaisé.  
_- Faites vite !_

Les premières salves laser se jetèrent sur lui avec férocité. Les moteurs enclenchés à fond, le pilote impérial tenta de faire jouer son atout : la vitesse et la maniabilité de son appareil. Si la distance ne s'était pas réduite, elle ne s'était pas non plus agrandie et le danger restait menaçant. Tant que faire se pouvait, Goirdir dirigeait son appareil vers les points amis qui se précipitaient à son secours. Mais les rebelles ne furent pas dupes. Un des deux appareils se détacha sur sa droite, décrivant une ellipse assez large et obligeant le chasseur Tie à dévier de sa course s'il voulait espérer contenir les assaillants. L'autre rebelle manoeuvrait avec aisance derrière son chasseur Tie, espaçant ses tirs pour se concentrer sur leur précision. Le pilote impérial reconnut là un vieux de la vieille, qui avait du bouchon et des milliers d'heures de vol derrière lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore, lui, le jeune officier émoulu, fraîchement sorti d'école. Que pouvait-il faire donc ? Il n'arrivait pas à le semer, et même, la situation semblait se dégrader de seconde en seconde. Il semblait que la distance qui séparait les deux appareils diminuait, malgré les efforts désespérés de Goirdir. Inconsciemment, il effectua une manoeuvre qui n'était pas une manoeuvre de repli mais une manoeuvre d'attaque. On l'appelait communément à l'Académie « le grand huit ». L'aile X du poursuivant s'en rendit compte et il en profita pour gagner quelques mètres sur son futur trophée. Par contre et bizarrement, l'autre appareil, qui pesait sur la course du pilote et l'obligeait à dévier sa trajectoire, à l'opposé des renforts, ne vit rien venir et se retrouva légèrement en delà du vaisseau de Goirdir. Ce fut la surprise totale. Le jeune lieutenant ne perdit pas de temps. Il braqua les commandes de son appareil à fond et son organe de visée s'ajusta l'ombre d'une seconde sur l'appareil du malheureux rebelle. Cela lui suffit. Il ne saurait jamais s'il venait de jouer de chance ou pas, mais l'aile X fut gravement touchée par son tir précis et rapide. Quelques instants plus tard elle explosa toute seule dans le vide de l'espace. Le pilote s'était néanmoins éjecté, mais sa durée de vie ne frôlait pas la paire d'heures s'il n'était pas récupéré très vite. Cela importait bien peu au jeune Goirdir qui se trouvait alors en position critique. Un tir bien ajusté lui fit croire que c'en était terminé de lui. Mais il n'avait endommagé que l'aile gauche de son chasseur Tie, qui partit en vrille incontrôlée. Tout allait bientôt être fini car les commandes ne répondaient plus, ou pas assez du moins pour rétablir l'assiette de l'appareil. Le poursuivant ajusta tranquillement son appareil de visée et un sourire vint effleurer son visage raviné par le temps.  
Il y eut une terrible déflagration. Le tir avait touché les organes vitaux de l'appareil, qui se désintégra littéralement, ne laissant que quelques poussières métalliques. La seconde aile X n'était plus ! Goirdir tira péniblement sur les commandes et au bout de quelques secondes, son chasseur filait droit, libre de tout poursuivant mais l'aile gauche sérieusement endommagée.

_- Merci, capitaine !  
- De rien p'tit gars..._  
Le chef d'escadron inspecta des yeux les dégâts sur l'appareil de son protégé.  
_- Ca va tenir, lieutenant ?  
- Ca va tenir, capitaine. Il faudra bien, je ne compte pas vous laisser toutes les médailles !  
- C'est bon,_ fit-il en souriant, _il y en aura pour tout le monde. Allez on reprend la formation et on rejoint le convoi, vite. On a un peu de retard mais on est dans les temps. C'est parti._

Le convoi...  
...était franchement en mauvaise posture ! La corvette Corellienne qui retenait prisonnier l'officier Drek ne comptait pas se faire aborder aussi facilement. De gigantesques salves de batteries lasers s'abattaient sur les navettes de l'Empire qui osaient s'approcher de trop près. Pour rajouter à l'impossibilité de la situation, un nombre important d'ailes X et Y rebelles s'acharnaient sur elles, dans le but évident d'en détruire le maximum pour empêcher l'abordage du cargo. Les chasseurs de l'Empire peinaient à assurer la sécurité des navettes d'assaut, prises entre deux feux, celui des chasseurs rebelles et celui de la corvette ennemie qui ne ménageait pas sa puissance de destruction. Les pertes étaient terribles, aussi bien d'un coté que de l'autre.

Les chasseurs impériaux étaient arrivés au but qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Et rapidement, même. Une explosion naquit sur le dos de la corvette, qui se propagea aux réacteurs, les mettant hors service. C'était une faille bien connue des corvettes de type Corellienne, exploitée depuis longtemps par les flottes de l'Empire. Il était de notoriété publique que ces corvettes jouent mal leur rôle de vaisseau de guerre, de toute façon. Ainsi, depuis plusieurs années, elles étaient reléguées à des missions de transport ou d'escorte. Mais les rebelles pêchaient par leur nombre réduit de vaisseaux et navettes, et souvent se trouvaient dans l'obligation d'utiliser ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Et ils avaient beaucoup de corvettes Corelliennes, malheureusement pour eux. Et ce qui se passait en ce moment n'était que le résultat d'une bête faille de sécurité dans la conception de la corvette, quelques tirs savamment ajustés au niveau des réacteurs, mal protégés et mal isolés, provoquant dans le meilleur des cas une coupure volontaire d'énergie dans les réacteurs, et une immobilisation de la corvette, incapable désormais de manœuvrer ou de passer en vitesse lumière, et dans le pire des cas amenant à la destruction pure et simple de la corvette. Mais heureusement pour Drek, cela n'arriva pas. Cependant, même paralysée, la corvette tirait inlassablement sur tout ce qui s'approchait trop près d'elle, et depuis quelques minutes, sentant le danger venir, sur tous les transports. Une quinzaine de navettes d'assaut faisaient voile vers la corvette. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas tous contenir d'équipage, c'était impossible ! Dans le doute, il fallait bien se résoudre à en détruire le plus possible, en espérant détruire la bonne. Le capitaine de la corvette espérait sincèrement et naïvement avoir cette chance…

Dans le feu de l'action, une navette que Goirdir reconnut comme celle qui transportait l'escadron Ender, réussit à s'approcher convenablement du vaisseau Corellien. A cette courte distance, les batteries lasers se montraient plutôt inefficaces et les faisceaux lumineux frôlaient la carlingue du vaisseau pour se perdre dans la bataille, plus loin. C'est pourquoi une aile Y rebelle, voyant venir le danger impérial, décocha l'un de ses puissants missiles qui fila vite et droit vers Ben et ses compagnons. Un missile particulièrement véloce, qui était attiré par la chaleur infrarouge dégagée par les moteurs subluminiques, facilement repérable dans le froid sidéral. Un missile qui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de les épargner. La navette d'assaut était maintenant tout près du navire Corellien et entamait sa procédure d'arrimage forcé. Mais le missile lancé vers elle ne lui permettrait jamais de mettre en sécurité les hommes qu'elle abritait. C'était trop tard.  
Goirdir décrocha et se précipita en vitesse maximale sur la navette.  
_- Lieutenant, que faites-vous ?_  
C'était sa première mission en milieu hostile, après bien des années d'entraînements.  
_- Lieutenant, reprenez la formation !_  
Il avait eu une merveilleuse enfance, loin des tracas du monde extérieur, sur Naboo. Le soleil et la nature l'avaient vu grandir et mûrir, auprès de ses frères et soeurs qu'il aimait.  
_- Pilote, je vous ordonne de revenir !_  
Goirdir avait incorporé l'Académie très tôt et s'était révélé l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, faisant la fierté de ses parents qui ne tarissaient plus d'éloges quand ils parlaient de leur fils aîné.  
_- Lieutenant Goirdir... _soupira son capitaine de vol, qui avait compris ses intentions.  
Le jeune homme avait les yeux remplis de larmes, se rappelant les différents événements de sa vie, qui défilaient devant ses yeux comme dans un kaléidoscope géant.  
_- ... nous nous retrouverons là-haut, au paradis des justes... _souffla le capitaine.  
Il se remémora les paroles de son officier supérieur, lorsque celui-ci lui avait apprit sa participation à une mission de la plus haute importance, la protection du convoi d'abordage.  
_- Vous savez ce qu'est une mission de la plus haute importance ?  
- Non, capitaine.  
- C'est une mission où l'on a des récompenses... mais où les récompenses sont envoyées à votre famille. Alors faites attention à vous !_  
Son chasseur Tie arriverait juste à temps pour croiser la trajectoire du missile et empêcher la destruction de la navette de l'escadron Ender. Au lieu d'avoir un déluge de morts à son palmarès, ce maudit missile n'en causerait qu'une seule, la sienne. Il repensa une dernière fois à la photo, dans sa chambre... sa famille qui l'entourait, lors de la délivrance de son diplôme académique.

Il coupa les moteurs... et il s'arrêta de penser.

**Chapitre 18. Adieu Nyaris… **

A la lisère du champ de bataille, à limite de vision humaine, une série d'éclairs vifs et lumineux vit le jour. Nyaris devina ce qui s'y passait. Non parce qu'il avait une excellente vue, mais parce qu'il avait remarqué, tout comme son pilote, le survol de sa navette il y a quelques petites minutes par une phalange de douze chasseurs bombardiers impériaux. Ils se dirigeaient vers la corvette corellienne restée en retrait. Cette dernière, voyant le combat tourner en déconfiture pour ses comparses rebelles, était en train de manœuvrer pour quitter le champ de bataille. Dans quelques minutes, elle aurait engagé son hyperpropulsion si les bombardiers en provenance de l'Errinic n'étaient pas intervenus.

Dans un passage parfait, évitant le tir de barrage des maigres canons de la corvette, ils avaient concentré leurs torpilles à proton sur un seul et même endroit : le réacteur central. Situé sur l'épine dorsale de la corvette, il était de notoriété d'être particulièrement vulnérable aux tirs, en dépit des boucliers. La chance – ou l'efficacité – fut cette fois du coté de l'empire et la réaction en chaîne tant attendue détruisit le réacteur, endommagea les secondaires et coupa tous les systèmes défensifs de la corvette.

_- Il reste toujours la seconde corvette_, constata Nyaris.

Le pilote acquiesça.

_- Pourvu que nous arrivions saufs._

Des dizaines de transports, dont celui de l'escadron Ender et celui de l'officier Nyaris, volaient vers la corvette qui retenait captif le précieux agent de l'Ubiqtorat. De temps à autre, un missile largué d'une aile X ou une salve tirée de la corvette endommageait ou détruisait l'un des transports, au hasard. Arrivés à hauteur de débarquement, il ne restait plus que huit transports en état. Et l'Ender ainsi que Nyaris avaient survécu.

_- Attention, pilote !!!_ rugit soudain l'officier.

Surgissant du néant, une aile X se positionna sur leur trajet, menaçante. La seconde d'après, deux torpilles à proton fusaient vers le transport impérial. Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de plonger en piqué, à peine eut-il le temps de virer de bord pour éviter une torpille… et se prendre de justesse sa sœur jumelle, qui explosa sur la turbine à ions, arrière bâbord. Le vaisseau partit en vrille incontrôlée.

L'impact fut terrible. Le réacteur fut entièrement détruit et la coque sévèrement endommagée, ce qui dépressurisa irrémédiablement l'intérieur du transport. L'onde de choc se répercutant dans l'appareil envoya Nyaris valser dans la cabine de pilotage : il se trouvait debout derrière son pilote. Il y eut un bruit d'os brisés qui laissa craindre le pire. A l'arrière du transport, plusieurs caissons métalliques se désolidarisèrent et vinrent semer une mort rapide par écrasement sur trois soldats pourtant solidement attachés.

Le pilote, harnaché selon la procédure standard, s'en tira sans séquelles et mit plusieurs précieuses minutes à stabiliser l'appareil. Dans le même temps, il mit tout en œuvre pour éviter une explosion brutale : coupure des réacteurs, déviation de l'énergie vers les systèmes de survie. Il procéda rapidement à l'envoi d'un message de détresse, mais se doutait bien que personne ne viendrait les récupérer avant la fin de la bataille.

Quand tout ce qui devait être fait fut tenté, le pilote se déharnacha et vint porter secours au lieutenant Nyaris. Il s'en était tiré, mais dans un piteux état. Son visage présentait une énorme plaie saignante au niveau du front. Les os de son bras droit étaient visiblement en miette et son épaule déboîtée. Une longue estafilade saignante sur sa jambe droite laissait présager qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Nyaris hurlait de douleur. Il était médicalement impossible pour le pilote de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva, fouilla rapidement un caisson et en sortit un produit étrangement vert et étrangement translucide. Il transféra rapidement le produit dans une seringue hypodermique et l'injecta dans le cou du lieutenant. Ce dernier cessa de crier et perdit conscience. Le pilote déverrouilla et fit coulisser le panneau central qui séparait cockpit et arrière du transport. Malgré son expérience, il faillit vomir à la vue du spectacle. Certains soldats étaient encore inconscients, d'autres choqués. Un des soldats avait eu le cran de se détacher pour vérifier l'état de ses trois camarades, visiblement morts sur le coup. Deux avaient eu la boîte crânienne défoncée par un des caissons qui s'étaient libérés, le dernier présentait une cage thoracique béante et défoncée, blessure causée par le coin saillant d'un des caissons, qui portait encore la trace de son sang. Dans l'ensemble ils avaient eu une mort rapide, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait leur espérer. Le sang s'écoulait lentement le long des parois métalliques du vaisseau, et se rejoignit lentement en une mare de sang informe en son milieu. L'odeur devenait écoeurante.

_- Foutez les caisses dans le compartiment annexe et rattachez-vous rapidement. Ca vaut mieux pour vous. Je vous tiendrais au courant de nos chances de survie et…_

Un sifflement qui s'amplifiait. Le pilote l'entendait depuis plusieurs minutes, sans y porter de l'intérêt. Mais le sifflement était devenu suraigu et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la minuscule brèche béante qui s'ouvrait vers l'espace. La minuscule brèche devint petite, et l'oxygène du transport commença à quitter la navette en fusant et tourbillonnant. C'était la fin, mais ils lutteraient jusqu'au bout.

_- Caisson de droite, matériel de soudage et chalumeau ! Vite !_

Le pilote désigna du doigt un des caissons qui était resté maintenu. Il y eut un horrible craquement, le pilote devinait ce qui se passait, et ressentait la souffrance de la coque de son vaisseau, qui luttait devant la pression du vide. Soudain, toutes les lumières de la navette s'éteignirent de concert, seul subsistait l'éclairage rouge pâle de secours.

_- Il y a d'autres fuites !_ hurla-t-il. _Trouvez-les et faites quelque chose ! Sauvez vos vies !_

Les soldats se mirent en branle très rapidement et le pilote regagna le cockpit, visiblement inquiet. Le transport était immobilisé dans le vide de l'espace, en pleine bataille spatiale. Une proie tellement facile. Le pilote se demandait encore pourquoi l'aile X qui les avait touché n'était pas venu les achever. Il sortit rapidement une couverture chauffante qu'il plaça sur le corps du lieutenant Nyaris, avant de s'installer à nouveau aux commandes du transport.

_- Par l'Empereur… faites que…_

Ses doigts jouèrent sur plusieurs écrans tactiles. Des jauges virtuelles apparurent, qui clignotaient dangereusement au rouge. Il tenta plusieurs combinaisons, divers schémas énergétiques, en vain. Il tapa de son poing sur la console et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

_- Pi… pilote ? Situation… grave ?_ fit Nyaris qui venait de reprendre conscience.

Le pilote tourna la tête, lentement.

_- Critique,_ répondit-il en soupirant. _Moteur gauche détruit, instabilité énergétique. Je ne peux relancer le moteur droit sans risque d'explosion. Il y a des micros fuites un peu partout sur la carlingue, l'oxygène s'échappe de partout. Au mieux, nous tiendrons un petit quart d'heure, à ce rythme. Au pire, dans quelques secondes, une brèche peut devenir une fissure géante et le vaisseau peut imploser, si nous ne mourrons pas avant._

Nyaris sourit doucement.

_- Ré… réparations ?_

_- Vos hommes sont dessus. Nous verrons combien de minutes nous sauverons. Ah oui, j'oubliais, notre transport est immobile au beau milieu de la bataille qui fait rage. Vous savez ce que je veux dire._

Le lieutenant hocha la tête. Quelqu'un frappa sur la cloison et le pilote fit coulisser le panneau métallique à nouveau. Un soldat se tenait derrière.

_- On a fait ce qu'on a pu avec le matériel. Il reste des fissures, mais inaccessibles. Verdict ?_

Le pilote s'approcha à nouveau de ses consoles. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il parla d'une voix éteinte et grave.

_- Treize minutes d'oxygène… et…_

Un bip long et strident les fit sursauter. Le pilote inspecta son écran principal et désactiva le système d'alerte.

_- … notre cellule énergétique est hors service. Nous sommes sur la cellule de secours, elle-même endommagée. Dans treize minutes, plus d'oxygène et dans un peu moins de temps, plus d'énergie. Plus d'ordinateurs, plus de contacts avec l'extérieur et l'obscurité totale. Vous voulez envoyer un dernier message, lieutenant ?_

Ce dernier acquiesça faiblement. Le pilote tapota quelques touches et amena un portatif radio jusqu'à l'officier blessé.

_- Il n'y aura pas de réponse, nous ne pouvons plus qu'émettre._

_- Merci, pilote. Appro… approchez la radio._

Ce dernier s'exécuta, non sans émotion et non sans trembler d'une peur qu'il n'arrivait plus à masquer. Il fit signe à Nyaris de parler.

_- Escadron Ender… commandant Friner, ici le lieutenant Nyaris. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être la cause de cet assaut. Mon transport a été gravement touché. Je souhaite bonne chance à l'escadron Ender et aussi à vous, Friner. Je sais que vous réussirez. Vive l'Empereur et gloire à l'Empire… Adieu !_

Un grésillement naquit. Le pilote hocha la tête négativement, faisant comprendre à Nyaris que ses derniers mots n'avaient pu être transmis.

_- Vous entendez ?_ fit le stormtrooper resté dans le sas.

_- La radio qui…_ commença le pilote.

_- Non, ça !_

Il désigna une marque sur la verrière en transparacier du cockpit. La marque s'étendit horizontalement d'un bout à l'autre, dans un craquement sinistre. Puis d'autres marques jaillirent verticalement de la première.

_- Tous à l'arrière !_ hurla le pilote.

_- Laissez-moi !_ brailla Nyaris.

Mais ses ordres étaient vains. Il était déjà en train de hurler de douleur : le pilote et le stormtrooper le traînaient en arrière, sans aucun ménagement pour ses os broyés. La verrière implosa au moment ou les pieds de Nyaris disparaissaient par le sas du cockpit. Une seconde après, le panneau métallique se verrouillait. Encore moins d'une seconde après, le vide s'était fait dans le cockpit et des morceaux de transparacier flottaient ça et là. Le froid sidéral acheva les ordinateurs et les écrans encore en vie.

_- Aaaah ! Pitié !_

Les deux hommes lâchèrent Nyaris.

_- C'est fini, lieutenant. Reposez-vous._

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, le visage blême et les mâchoires encore crispées par la terrible douleur, qui s'atténua petit à petit grâce à l'injection faite plus tôt. Plusieurs stormtroopers s'étaient levés, scrutant le pilote avec insistance. Ils perdirent tout espoir quand ce dernier leur adressa un hochement de tête négatif. L'un des soldats s'affairait sur une caisse ouverte. Il se retourna, triomphant.

_- Plusieurs combinaisons de survie spatiale._

_- Je sais, _fit le pilote. _Quatre unités. C'est tout ce que la maintenance impériale de Mos Esley est arrivée à nous fournir, avant le départ de la mission._

Ils étaient **onze** survivants.

_- Voilà ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines minutes. L'éclairage de secours va s'éteindre et il n'y aura plus un gramme d'énergie dans le vaisseau. La température va lentement baisser jusqu'à devenir mortelle. Le vide va se faire peu à peu ressentir dans la pièce, mais je pense que nous serons loin d'ici là. Et nous aurons eu de la chance si ce qui reste de la navette n'implose pas avant._

_- Courte paille ?_ questionna un soldat. _Une combinaison d'office pour notre officier._

_- Je… ne prendrais aucune combinaison,_ déclara Nyaris.

_- Voyons,_ réagit le pilote. _Votre rôle est de survivre. Vous avez été formé pour ça, et nous avons été formé pour nous sacrifier. C'est ainsi._

_- Ne dites pas de conneries… arrêtez les sermons académiques… ça ne tient plus ici. Dans mon état… je ne survivrais pas à une sortie dans l'espace. Vous… vous le savez._

Le pilote acquiesça silencieusement.

_- Je reste avec vous, alors,_ ajouta ce dernier.

Un autre stormtrooper s'avança vers eux.

_- Je ne quitterais pas ce rafiot, officier._

_- Ni moi._

L'instant d'après, tous les survivants s'étaient déclarés prêts à rester sur le navire en perdition. Nyaris souriait doucement, conscient de la force de cohésion impériale.

_- Je serais heureux de mourir à vos cotés, fidèles soldats de l'Empereur._

_- Pour l'Empereur !_ fit une voix.

_- Vive l'Empire !_ lança une autre en écho.

_- Il y a des masques à oxygène dans les compartiments supérieurs,_ poursuivit le pilote, pragmatique. _Détachez-les. Il faut sortir les bouteilles à oxygène des combinaisons de survie et y brancher les masques. Allez, exécution avant qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière !_

La manœuvre fut rapidement effectuée, malgré le poids des bouteilles.

_- Fouillez également les caissons, sortez toutes les couvertures chauffantes._

Nyaris se demandait sincèrement s'ils avaient la moindre chance. L'effet de l'anti-douleur commençait à s'estomper et l'officier grimaça. Dans quelques minutes, il prierait la mort de venir le libérer. Conformément à ce qu'avait annoncé le pilote, l'éclairage se tut brusquement, et toute vie électronique prit fin dans le vaisseau. La température descendit allègrement sous les cinq degrés Celsius et le sifflement monotone des dizaines de brèches persistait, effrayant.

_- Soldats… les dés sont jetés. Jouons la scène finale avec honneur !_

Ils s'engoncèrent dans leurs armures, puis dans les couvertures chauffantes, avant de partager les masques à oxygène. Tous les soldats se placèrent en cercle autour du corps de leur officier et attendirent leur libération, confiants dans la mort autant que dans l'Empereur…

**Chapitre 19. A l'assaut de la corvette rebelle !**

Le servant de la disqueuse laser achevait de découper le sas. Berek leva la main droite et fit quelques signes à ses hommes. Certains laissèrent pendre leur fusil d'assaut pour s'emparer de grenades de diverses formes. Le bruit de la disqueuse s'éteignit. Le servant la retira immédiatement du passage, malgré le poids d'une telle machine, destinée à couper les coques les plus épaisses. Berek ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se servit des aptitudes particulières de son imposant physique pour balancer un puissant coup de pied dans la paroi. Celle-ci s'abattit dans un nuage de poussière et de particules métalliques en suspension. Profitant de son élan, il mit genou à terre et braqua son arme vers la sortie. Simultanément, plusieurs de ses hommes lancèrent des grenades à travers la brèche. Il y en avait de trois sortes. Les premières grenades avaient pour but d'aveugler les éventuels défenseurs. Celles qui suivirent n'avaient d'effet que sur les armes et les systèmes défensifs électroniques, projetant une pulsation électromagnétique destructrice. Les dernières grenades étaient des grenades explosives, tout simplement.  
Le couloir était entièrement dégagé. Des corps de rebelles gisaient sur le sol, ensanglantés. Les grenades avaient fonctionné parfaitement. Aux deux extrémités du couloir, les rebelles avaient dressés de sommaires barricades. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit utilisation de son arme car l'onde de choc électromagnétique était passée par là. Surpris, désorientés, cédant à un début de panique, les ennemis abandonnèrent leurs barrages de fortunes. Sans armes, il était suicidaire de vouloir résister à une offensive impériale, qui plus est une offensive de commandos hyper entraînés. Mais il y avait d'autres armes, d'autres soldats et certainement d'autres barrages à bord de la corvette corellienne.  
Sur un autre signe de main, l'escadron Ender investit le couloir et sécurisa les deux extrémités. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. L'effet de surprise était passé et les rebelles s'organisaient. Les premiers tirs fusèrent, obligeant les hommes de l'Ender à se mettre à couvert.

_- Deux équipes,_ ordonna Berek. _La première remonte la corvette en direction du poste de pilotage. L'autre descend vers les salles moteurs et les capsules de sauvetages. Vérifiez tout ! L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat doit être libéré à tout prix... et rapidement ! Aux dernières transmissions, le croiseur calamari fonce droit sur nous ! Je ne crois pas qu'il nous laissera nous en tirer aussi facilement. Nous disposons d'une dizaine de minutes. Alors faites vite !_

Il y eut des hochements de tête et l'escadron Ender se scinda en deux entités. Berek, Emon et Ben faisaient parti de l'une d'entre elles.

_- Agissons vite, _déclara Emon. _Ils sont capables de tout et j'ai peur pour Drek._

Ben approuva de la tête. Dans leur arsenal, il restait encore un nombre important de grenades offensives et ils n'hésitèrent pas à s'en servir copieusement. Les barrages ennemis reculaient et les corps s'amoncelaient, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de Drek. D'autre part, les couloirs s'agrandissaient, obligeant à toujours plus de vigilance. Et la précipitation engendra quelques erreurs. Une porte donnait sur une petite chambre d'équipage plongée dans l'obscurité, pourtant sécurisée par un membre de l'escadron. Mais trop vite sécurisée. Le rebelle, certainement très bien caché, fit irruption dans leurs dos, tira sur un impérial à bout portant, le tuant, et en blessa un autre. Les soldats de l'Ender répliquèrent et l'abattirent, mais un goût amer leur restait dans la bouche.

_- Dyosis ?  
- Il est mort,_ constata Emon.  
_- Ces sales rebelles vont nous le payer !_ ragea Ben.  
Berek siffla entre ses dents et rechargea plusieurs cellules énergétiques dans son arme.  
_- Reprenez vos positions, la bataille n'est pas finie !_ lança-t-il. _Emon à ma droite, les autres, derrière moi ! Ben, couvre-nous ! Il faut qu'on investisse la salle de mess, à une dizaine de mètres en amont dans le couloir !_  
Il désigna la pièce du menton.  
_- Elle nous permettra d'avoir un bon contrôle de la situation. Faites attention, elle possède deux entrées et les rebelles ne la lâcheront pas sans combattre.  
- C'est parti_, lâcha Emon d'une voix furieuse.  
_- Allez-y sans craintes,_ railla Ben. _Le premier qui dépasse de son abri, je le pulvérise._

Emon jeta un oeil sur le jeune soldat et admira la confiance extérieure qu'il affichait. Le mess du vaisseau était une grande salle, remplie de tables et de chaises, agrémentée de plantes artificielles. Au bout de la salle, un self-service distribuait nourriture et boissons aux membres de l'équipage en pause. A l'autre bout de la salle, qui devait faire une bonne vingtaine de mètres, un petit espace ceint de panneaux en bois et en verre était réservé aux officiers de la corvette rebelle. Plusieurs rebelles étaient postés à divers endroits de la salle et avaient pour consigne de tenir la salle à tout prix. Ils ne furent pas surpris quand les premiers membres de l'escadron Ender déboulèrent dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent un tir de barrage intensif, mais quantité ne rime pas toujours avec qualité. Leurs tirs, souvent imprécis, s'abattirent partout sauf où il fallait. Leur entraînement au tir y était aussi pour quelque chose, sans doutes.  
Emon pénétra dans la pièce en premier. Il décocha plusieurs tirs au jugé et roula se protéger derrière une table, qu'il renversa pour l'occasion. Une pluie de lasers suivit, un peu tard pour toucher le rapide membre de l'Oméga Force. Ceux qui le suivirent eurent plus de difficultés, mais comparé aux entraînements, c'était une partie de plaisir. Emon renversa plusieurs tables encore et se chargea de dresser un barrage sommaire pour faciliter l'entrée du mess aux autres soldats. C'était plutôt un luxe pour eux, car ils seraient entrés de toute manière.  
Ben se mit à genoux, en position de tir. Il s'obligea à contrôler sa respiration, clef de la réussite au tir de précision. Quand une partie de l'escadron se lança dans le couloir en direction de la cantine, Ben était prêt. Son oeil était rivé sur ses instruments de tir : guidon et cran de mire. Une première forme hostile ne tarda pas à se lever, tout au fond du couloir, quittant l'abri improvisé. Ben pointa rapidement son canon vers la forme, aligna son guidon sur son cran de mire et entama avec son doigt la course de la détente. Quand il su, d'expérience, que la détente de son arme était arrivée au point de décrochage, il vérifia une dernière fois que ses instruments de visée étaient nets et la cible légèrement floue. C'était un des points à respecter pour un tir précis. L'oeil ne pouvant physiquement focaliser à la fois sur la cible et sur les organes de visées, il fallait par défaut s'attacher à ce que ceux-ci soient d'une netteté irréprochable, à contrario de l'objectif visé. Qu'importe où le laser allait toucher, du moment qu'il touchait quand même. A cette distance, l'arme de Ben était beaucoup moins précise, mais suffisamment quand même pour abattre un ennemi. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer... et son doigt acheva la course de la détente. L'arme cracha son rayon mortel.  
Au fond du couloir, un cri se fit entendre et une forme sombre s'abattit au sol. Ben esquissa un léger sourire. Aussitôt, deux autres formes se levèrent. Les coéquipiers de Ben se préparaient à entrer dans le mess, il fallait leur donner encore un peu de temps. Il ajusta encore une fois son arme, plus rapidement cependant, et tira sur une des formes. Il ne su jamais si son laser avait atteint quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais les défenseurs rebelles cessèrent de tirer pendant deux ou trois secondes. A ce stade, Emon, Berek et les autres s'étaient pratiquement tous introduits dans la salle de cantine. Ben lâcha une dernière salve au jugé et retourna à l'abri du coude de corridor.

Dans le feu de l'action, il était difficile de parler et de se faire comprendre. Aussi les membres de l'Ender ne parlaient pas mais communiquaient par signe. Un langage qu'Emon comprenait aussi car il l'utilisait couramment, du moins une des variantes de ce langage gestuel. En effet, chaque groupe d'intervention créait, au fil des entraînements et des missions, son propre code et ses propres gestes. La base restait mais certains signent différaient fondamentalement. Du moins pour des personnes extérieures à ce système de langage. Emon, par habitude et par assimilation, comprenait la majorité des signes de l'escadron Ender.  
On lui fit signe. Un doigt levé. Puis une direction donnée. Emon regarda plus attentivement et aperçut un rebelle à quelques mètres, à couvert derrière le comptoir du self-service. Il enchaînait rafale sur rafale pour tenir à distance les membres de l'Ender, qui répondaient sporadiquement mais sans fenêtre de tir et sans trop d'espoir. De plus, les autres rebelles dans la salle continuaient à les prendre pour cible. Ces maudits tiraient à intervalles irréguliers mais sûrement : leurs impacts se rapprochaient dangereusement.  
On lui refit signe. Une main ouverte qui passe plusieurs fois au-dessus de la tête. Un geste de main, le pouce désignant celui qui parlait et l'index pointé dans sa direction. Un doigt tourné vers le bas qui dessine un petit cercle. Pourquoi pas, se dit Emon. Ce dernier leur renvoya le signe universel de celui qui avait bien compris : le pouce levé en l'air.  
Plusieurs membres de l'escadron se dressèrent les uns après les autres, soudainement, lâchant une ou deux salves puis replongeant à l'abri. Emon rampa rapidement sur le sol, aussi vite qu'il le pu, s'attendant à être prit pour cible par le tireur rebelle. Ce dernier, momentanément occupé par la riposte impériale massive, n'avait pas vu l'ennemi le contourner par le flanc. Quand le déluge cessa et qu'il reprit sa contre-attaque, le rebelle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un élément ennemi n'était plus à sa place. Ce manque d'observation lui fut fatal. Emon progressa jusqu'à portée de tir, avec précaution. Il ajusta et tira sans se poser de questions. Le rebelle cria, dans sa brève agonie il se tourna vers l'officier de l'Oméga Force et comprit son erreur, avant que les limbes ténébreux de la mort viennent voiler sa vue... pour toujours. Emon avait maintenant une position stratégique, à la fois parce qu'à l'écart du reste de l'escadron Ender, et aussi parce que le comptoir de la cantine lui offrait une excellente protection. Il fut vite rejoint par un autre camarade et à deux, prenant soin de bien viser, ils firent des ravages dans la défense ennemie. Quand le dernier rebelle encore en vie comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus riposter sans signer son arrêt de mort, il entreprit de fuir par la seconde porte de la cantine, opposée à la première. Ce fut sans compter la rapidité de réflexe des assaillants impériaux. Plusieurs tirs l'atteignirent en même temps, à la tête et dans le dos. Le rebelle n'eut pas le temps de se voir mourir.  
Emon et ses camarades firent le tour méthodique de la grande salle, pour bien vérifier qu'aucun rebelle ne s'y était malencontreusement caché.

_- Salle sécurisée !_ lança Emon.  
Le chef de l'escouade tapota quelques codes sur le bracelet électronique, fixé sur son poignet.  
_- Ben, tu me reçois ?  
- Affirmatif, Berek._  
_- La salle est sécurisée. Les rebelles ne doivent pas s'en être rendus compte, encore. Nous allons emprunter le couloir opposé au votre. D'après le plan, il rejoint votre couloir par le coté. Nous attaquerons sur deux flancs. Dès que tu entendras nos premières salves, ouvre le feu sur le barrage et rejoins-nous. Compris ?_  
_- Affirmatif. Over, _répondit Ben d'une voix impatiente.

Berek désigna la porte par laquelle ils allaient continuer.

_- Nous allons prendre les rebelles par le coté. Hâtons-nous !_

Les membres de l'Ender répondirent d'un seul concert et suivirent leur leader.  
Les rebelles furent littéralement prit de court. Ils avaient fait l'erreur d'amasser le reste de leurs soldats sur ce barrage. Attaqués des deux cotés à la fois, avec la force et l'efficacité des troupes d'élite de l'Empire, ils ne durèrent pas plus de quelques minutes. Il y eut deux blessés du coté de l'Ender et on dénombra douze corps rebelles derrière le barrage improvisé. Une fois encore, tout démontrait l'extrême entraînement des membres de l'escadron Ender et leur capacité à gérer n'importe quelle situation, même désavantagés et dépassés numériquement.  
Ils fouillèrent les salles annexes mais revinrent bredouilles. Après avoir pris contact avec le second groupe, qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la corvette, ils apprirent que la résistance ennemie avait été ardue. Ils avaient perdu deux membres et progressaient lentement. Il semblait que chaque rebelle à bord se soit armé, prêt à défendre sa vie jusqu'au bout.  
Berek rappela à lui ses compagnons épars.

_- Au poste de pilotage ! _ordonna-t-il._ Il nous reste 5 minutes !_

**Chapitre 20. Libération**

_- Nous sommes perdus._

La voix du capitaine de corvette était pâle et blême. Il avait espéré contenir l'assaut impérial, mais rien ne semblait arrêter ces hommes en armures blanches de combat. Ils progressaient avec une efficacité mortelle, passant par dessus les barrages rebelles sans difficultés, laissant derrière eux des corps sans vie et des couloirs tâchés de sang.

_- Capitaine, il doit y avoir un moyen !_  
_- Non Elna, il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a plus. Il n'y en a jamais eu.  
- Les capsules de sauvetage ?  
- Nous ne pouvons maintenant plus y accéder !  
- Ma navette est encore arrimée, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons encore fuir, tous les deux avec le prisonnier.  
- Elle a été détruite lors de l'assaut,_ répondit tristement le capitaine. _Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Notre croiseur allié ne sera sur les lieux que dans quelques minutes. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose. Il est harcelé par les impériaux. Nos assaillants seront là dans quelques secondes, eux. C'est fini.  
- Vous allez enclencher l'autodestruction de la corvette ?_ s'enquit Elna.  
_- Non. Je ne ferais pas ça à mon bâtiment. De toute façon, nous mourrons quand même. Rien ne les arrêtera plus, désormais. Si nous ne mourrons pas de la main de nos ennemis, je pense malheureusement que ce sera par la main de nos amis. Le croiseur calamari ne va certainement pas passer en hyperespace avant d'avoir eu la certitude que ni eux, ni nous, ne récupérerons l'agent des Renseignements Impériaux. Alors, combattons comme des hommes et pas comme des lâches..._  
Le capitaine poussa un long soupir.  
_- J'avais promis à ma fille de passer un peu de temps avec elle, une fois cette mission terminée. La pauvre petite... quel imbécile je fais, vraiment.  
- Je n'ai jamais compris où était vraiment mon bonheur, continua-t-il. Je le sais maintenant. Pas dans la rébellion et dans sa lutte pour un idéal, non. Ma place était près des miens et j'ai failli à mon devoir d'homme... de père. Et maintenant, la dernière scène approche avant que le rideau ne tombe et plus personne n'entendra jamais parler de notre tragédie.  
- Vous êtes désespéré, capitaine, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites.  
- Oh si, malheureusement ! Fous que nous étions de vouloir nous mesurer à l'Empire !  
- Capitaine !_  
Ce dernier dégaina rapidement un petit modèle de pistolet laser, puis l'observa longuement.  
_- Ne faites pas ça, capitaine, cela ne sert à rien ! _implora Elna.  
_- Je ne compte pas me tuer, jeune Elna, _dit-il en souriant. _Je vais rejoindre mes derniers hommes et mourir avec eux. Faites ce que vous voudrez du prisonnier, tout est perdu à présent..._

Il caressa d'une main lasse le visage de la jeune fille. Curieusement, cette dernière se laissa faire, dépassée.

_- Adieu, Elna. A dans une autre vie... meilleure.  
- Ca... capitaine..._ souffla la jeune rebelle.

Mais celui-ci était déjà parti, l'abandonnant à son destin, la laissant seule, terriblement seule, au milieu du poste de pilotage désert. Elna tendit l'oreille et perçut les sourdes détonations qui approchaient. Un goût amer dans la bouche, elle frappa rageusement la console la plus proche.

_- Maudit sois-tu, destin ! Encore une fois, tu t'acharnes contre moi !_  
Ses yeux étaient rouges et exorbités, sa voix hystérique.  
_- Mais je me battrais, encore et toujours ! Tu entends ? Je ne me laisserais pas faire !_  
Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle retrouva un semblant de calme. Elle s'approcha de l'officier endormi et le toisa d'un air sévère. Constatant qu'elle avait oublié son blaster sur la console, près du corps de Drek, elle jura. Elna le remit rapidement à sa ceinture et fit craquer ses doigts...

_- Drek, réveillez-vous !_  
Une suite de gifles plus ou moins appuyées sortit l'officier de son sommeil.  
_- Elna ?_  
Malgré son extrême faiblesse, Drek ressentit les explosions de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus violentes. Il sourit faiblement.  
_- On a des petits problèmes, Elna ?  
- Tout va bien, officier, je dirais même plus, tout va très bien.  
- Vous mentez... mal.  
- Vous êtes encore mon prisonnier, Drek... vous êtes ma monnaie d'échange._  
La jeune rebelle vérifia que les mains du prisonnier étaient solidement liées derrière son dos.  
_- Plus vous serrerez, Elna et plus l'étau de l'Empire se refermera sur vous.  
- Les belles paroles,_ cracha-t-elle. _En attendant, je suis à un bout du blaster et vous à l'autre : le mauvais bout.  
- Vous ne me tuerez jamais, Elna, vous venez de le dire : je suis votre monnaie d'échange !  
- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je peux procéder autrement._

Avec une force terrible, elle asséna un terrible coup de crosse sur le visage de l'officier. Un craquement d'os broyés et l'officier poussa un hurlement. Du sang s'écoulait de son nez, évitant les commissures de sa bouche et gouttant par son menton. De toute évidence, Elna lui avait fracassé son beau nez aquilin.

_- Désolé, Drek... mon chou. Ce n'était pas spécialement contre vous, j'étais énervée._

Drek n'était pas retombé dans les pommes. Ses oreilles enregistrèrent les paroles d'Elna et pendant une seconde, il crut presque ce qu'elle disait.

_- Le plaisir... était pour moi... vraiment, Elna !_ gargouilla l'officier dans son sang.  
_- Bon, je suis heureuse que vous ayez gardé votre sens de l'humour.  
- Comment le perdre... en si charmante compagnie.  
- Nous nous égarons, mon chou. Il est grand temps de jouer la scène finale !_

Des bruits de course se firent entendre. Une partie de l'escadron Ender déboula dans la petite pièce de pilotage, toutes leurs armes prêtes à cracher leur feu, à distribuer la mort. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmante, les cheveux roux, les yeux verts en amande. Elle tenait contre son corps celui de Drek, le canon de son arme, un blaster petit modèle, posé sur la tempe de l'officier.

_- Un pas de plus et votre officier des renseignements est un homme mort !  
- Ce chantage n'est pas digne de vous, Elna..._ crachota l'officier.  
_- Il y a un temps pour tout, Drek, taisez-vous._  
Elle appuya un peu plus le canon sur la tempe et son doigt joua avec la détente de l'arme.  
_- Posez vos armes, immédiatement !_ cria la jeune rebelle.

Berek ordonna à ses hommes de poser au sol leur quincaillerie, ce qu'ils firent, d'une mauvaise volonté évidente et dans un grand fracas métallique. Emon et Ben se tenaient juste derrière lui. Le premier distinguant avec horreur le corps meurtri de son ami et le second découvrant enfin le visage de celui dont tout le monde parlait : l'officier Drek.

_- Pas de gestes brusques ! _ordonna Elna.  
_- Pssst... Elna !_  
_- Je vous ai demandé de la fermer, Drek !_  
_- Je sais, je sais... juste un petit détail ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous, bon dieu !  
- De la cellule énergétique de votre blaster._  
La rebelle baissa les yeux sur son arme et son visage prit tout d'un coup une teinte cadavérique. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, à la recherche d'une bouffée d'oxygène.  
_- J'ai pris soin de la retirer pendant que vous discutiez avec le capitaine.  
- Non...  
- Vous ne m'en voulez pas... j'espère ? Je serais contrarié que vous... me fassiez la tête !_

Elna lâcha son arme vide qui chuta sur le sol et rebondit avec un léger tintement métallique. Elle lâcha l'officier et s'affaissa sur le sol, lentement. Tout était perdu... elle était perdue. Elle ne pu empêcher une crise de larmes. Drek, épuisé, s'agenouilla près d'elle, la contemplant avec un petit air victorieux. Elna pleurait encore quand des bras musclés se saisirent d'elle et l'immobilisèrent, avant de la ficeler comme on aurait ficelé un bon saucisson correllien.

Emon hurla de joie et sauta dans les bras de son ami.  
_- Drek, vieille branche, je suis bigrement heureux de te serrer dans mes bras !  
- Emon..._ était tout ce que réussit à prononcer l'officier, sous le coup de l'émotion.  
_- Mon vieux, t'as sacrément morflé ! Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?_  
Drek désigna du menton la jeune fille.  
_- Arrêtes, tu te fous de moi, mon vieux ! Une... femme ???  
- Tu ne sais pas quelle femme, Emon... _souffla l'officier.  
_- En tout cas, très jolie, tu choisis bien tes tortionnaires, sacré Drek !_  
Ils rirent tout les deux de bon coeur : Emon avec énergie et Drek avec asthénie.  
_- Tout n'est pas fini ! cria Berek. A la navette ! Vite ! Le croiseur ne devrait pas tarder à être sur nous ! Courrons !_  
Ils coururent comme des forcenés à travers les couloirs du vaisseau. Ils sautaient par dessus les corps, trébuchaient parfois. Elna représentait un poids mort, mais Drek tenait à ce qu'on la sorte de là également. Ils étaient tous exténués et à bout de souffle, sauf Elna qui se laissait porter...

**Chapitre 21. Ultime fuite**

_- Commandant Etnyn ?_  
Ce dernier serrait les poings en contemplant la corvette rebelle, qui ne répondait plus à ses appels. Il n'y avait plus d'autres alternative possible : quand le ver était dans le fruit...  
_- Nos derniers chasseurs sont rentrés aux hangars, tous sérieusement endommagés. Nos boucliers continuent d'être harcelés par cette racaille impériale et ces traîtres d'extérieurs. La situation devient intenable. Il nous faut fuir ! Maintenant !_  
Etnyn médita pendant quelques secondes avant de formuler sa réponse... terrible.  
_- Concentrez nos tirs les plus puissants sur notre corvette pour la détruire.  
- Mais... commandant ?  
- Ne voyez vous pas ? Ils sont certainement tous morts à l'intérieur. Le commando impérial a réussi sa mission, maintenant. Il est trop tard et je ne veux pas que nous ayons fait tout ça pour rien. Que ces chiens d'impériaux meurent avec leur agent de l'ubiqtorat !  
- Bien compris, commandant.  
- Et préparez le saut en hyper espace immédiatement. Je veux que nous dégagions de la zone dans la minute qui suivra la destruction de la corvette. Exécution.  
- A vos ordres._

La coque trembla sous un violent impact.  
_- Le croiseur commence à nous tirer dessus ! _lâcha Emon.  
_- Dépêchons-nous ou nous allons tous y rester !_  
Bien que ficelée, Elna se débattit comme une furieuse pour entraver leur progression. Jamais Ben n'avait vu un saucisson corellien se débattre autant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'humour.  
_- Au revoir, Elna._

Il abattit la crosse de son arme sur le crâne de cette dernière. Avec assez de force pour l'assommer mais assez pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Ben n'aimait pas frapper les femmes et sauf cas d'extrême urgence comme celui-ci, il l'évitait. Elna perdit immédiatement connaissance et l'équipe pu continuer sa progression plus rapidement.  
La coque trembla violemment. Les tirs du vaisseau calamarien traversaient de part en part la structure, tellement ils étaient concentrés. Les ponts s'affaissaient les uns sous les autres, les parois se disloquaient, d'autres implosaient. Partout dans la corvette, le vide de l'espace commençait à s'insinuer, entamant son travail de mort. Un autre tir laser coupa littéralement la corvette en deux, au niveau des passerelles menant au cockpit. Bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, la partie arrière de la corvette se désintègrerait à cause des moteurs et générateurs. La partie avant n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, à présent, qui errerait longtemps dans le vide de l'espace.

_- Plus vite !_ hurla Berek.

Tout autour d'eux, le décor s'était transformé en paysage apocalyptique, en une vision de cauchemar cernée par les flammes et le feu. Ils appréhendaient à chaque instant une explosion devant ou derrière eux qui les aspirerait dans le froid mortel du vide spatial.

_- Nous arrivons !_  
Ils priaient pour que les générateurs n'explosent pas de suite.  
_- Allez, on embarque et plus vite que ça !_

Le second groupe de l'Ender était déjà à l'intérieur... et ils auraient attendu leurs camarades jusqu'à la mort. De brefs sourires furent échangés et la navette s'arracha à vive allure de ce qui n'était plus qu'une épave sur le point d'exploser.

Les générateurs éclatèrent.  
L'espace fut illuminé pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde et ce fut tout.  
La navette de l'Ender était trop près pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'explosion sans dommages. Si elle ne fut pas détruite en même temps que la corvette, c'est peut être que l'Empire avait ses miracles, aussi. Sous le choc de l'explosion qui avait été si violente, tous s'étaient évanouis. Tous sauf Elna qui l'était déjà, évidemment. Carbonisée, endommagée, la navette erra quelques heures dans le vide de l'espace avant d'être récupérée. Le miracle continua ensuite : tout le monde était vivant à son bord. Quelques bobos superficiels, des égratignures tout au plus !

**EPILOGUE**

Le miracle ne s'était pas arrêté à eux, cependant.

L'Errinic avait survécu à ses blessures et son commandant aussi. Dans un état critique, le destroyer impérial montrait avec fierté que sa conception n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais bien d'une longue tradition de perfection en ingénierie impériale. Il fut remorqué et réparé. Certes, les réparations furent longues et s'étalèrent sur une année entière. Certains esprits perfides estimèrent qu'il n'était pas rentable de le réparer. Mais la bataille de Tatooine avait eut un tel impact sur les médias et sur l'Empire que les conseils de ces mauvaises langues furent vite écartés. L'Errinic devait ressortir flambant neuf des stations de réparations et son nom devenir un emblème de la marine impériale. Son équipage fut porté au diapason des éloges impériaux. Les morts furent traités en martyrs et en héros. Les survivants comblés de récompenses et d'éloges. Surtout en ce qui concernait la personnalité du commandant Friner. Encensé par les médias, il n'eut de répit que celui qu'on lui donnait pour dormir, quelques petites heures chaque nuit. Enchaînant interviews sur interviews, avec l'approbation de la hiérarchie impériale, répétant cent fois la même histoire, celle d'un commandant loyal et dévoué au service de l'Ordre Nouveau qui avait fait front contre un ennemi numériquement supérieur _(la propagande impériale avait en en effet bien gonflé le chiffre des assaillants)_ et avait vaincu. Les mois qui suivirent, les demandes de dossiers grimpèrent en flèches dans les bureaux de recrutements. Et la pression était si forte qu'il fallut bientôt nommer au nom de Friner une promotion d'élèves officiers de l'Académie Navale Impériale. Mais tout ce qui avait trait à l'officier des renseignements impériaux et à sa libération avait été bien naturellement occulté. Pas une ligne dans les médias, pas un mot dans les reportages. Mais c'était bien mieux ainsi. Autre chose que les médias enflèrent à outrance : la participation des extérieurs à la bataille. La prime fut bien évidemment occultée (bien qu'elle fut quand même payée à chaque extérieur, sous l'insistance du commandant Friner et avec l'aide de son petit compte en banque, malheureusement, l'Empire se refusant à faire un geste tel que celui-ci envers la frange de la galaxie) et les médias, dirigés par la propagande, s'empressèrent de conclure qu'ils avaient volontairement et de leur plein gré participé à la protection de l'Empire et des valeurs prônées par l'Ordre Nouveau. Mais c'était prendre pour des enfants les citoyens impériaux et tous savaient qu'il n'en avait pas été ainsi. Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, une sympathie toute particulière fut attribuée aux marchands, contrebandiers, neutres, mercenaires et pirates du secteur de Tatooine. Pendant quelques mois, la pression des contrôles impériaux se relâcha même sur la planète des sables et certains contrebandiers s'enrichirent comme il n'était pas permis, enrichissant du même coup l'un des personnages les plus infâmes de la galaxie : Jabba le Hutt. Mais tout avait une fin et les habitudes reprirent, loin, bien loin du siège des renseignements impériaux sur Coruscant...

Le retour de Drek dans les locaux de soins de l'Ubiqtorat - il n'avait pas voulu être hospitalisé ailleurs - fut prétexte à un débordement de joie tel que les Renseignements Impériaux avaient peu connu. Tous s'étaient réunis près de lui, le questionnant et le félicitant : Aenelia, Ethan, Emon, Rahkil, Vandithir, Marlek, Ben (qui s'était fortement penché sur une éventuelle admission au sein de l'Ubiqtorat), Aes, Havelock ainsi que les nouveaux arrivés qui découvraient enfin celui dont tout le monde parlait : Haek, Kaes, Jobal, Antor, Servyn... et ceux à venir : Yom, Arnoh... Il y eut des permissions à n'en plus finir, pour que le retour de Drek soit fêté dignement (et plusieurs fois) dans les meilleurs restaurants impériaux de Coruscant. Les caves de Don Calamarion en prirent un sacré coup, d'ailleurs et il fallut toute la patience de l'agent Svar (plus une désintoxication forcée de Marlek ) pour que les stocks de ce vin aussi célèbre que le temps ne se recomposent. Bref, l'euphorie régna pendant quelques semaines au sein de la plus sérieuse des organisations impériales. Mais tout avait une fin et les choses finirent par se calmer, bien que la tendance était quand même à la décontraction, il va sans dire. Drek avait depuis longtemps quelque chose dans la tête, une idée fixe qui ne le quittait que rarement et qui déclenchait chez lui une véritable obsession. Et un jour, il en fit part à son Superviseur, espérant bien décrocher une réponse positive.

_- Superviseur ? Puis-je vous demander un... petit service ?  
- Non, Drek, non, je vous le dis, c'est impossible._  
La voix était froide mais le regard compréhensif.  
_- C'est contraire aux règlements en vigueur. Je ne peux rien y faire.  
- Voyons, Jasba... vous êtes le Superviseur des Renseignements Impériaux, il me semble. Votre réputation est connue de tous et aucun moff qui se respecte n'osera agir ouvertement contre vous, ni contre votre décision, Jasba !  
- Je resterais sur ma position, jeune Drek, et vous apprendrez à rester à la place qui est la vôtre. Je suis et je resterais pour vous « Superviseur ». Vous me seriez agréable de respecter le protocole et de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
- Bien sur... trop bien, même,_ souffla-t-il d'un air dépité.  
Elle quitta sa chambre comme elle était venue, rapidement et sans un bruit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Vexé et énervé, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil de la nuit.

Le nez encore fragile mais tout son corps réparé, Drek avait quitté depuis quelques jours la chambre de soins dans laquelle il était assigné. Il se sentait tout neuf, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Ses muscles étaient légers et son mental de nouveau d'acier. Drek se sentait pratiquement prêt à participer aux derniers jeux Impériaux sur Coruscant ! Il sautillait à chaque pas et il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'il s'envole.  
Il rencontra et bavarda avec tous ses amis, racontant par-ci ce qu'il n'avait pas encore raconté par-là. Tout le monde voulait savoir les tenants de l'histoire, et même si Drek était tenu au secret, il n'en dérogea pas moins à la règle pour satisfaire la curiosité des membres de l'Ubiqtorat. Il arriva enfin dans son bureau, tant bien que mal, après avoir été acclamé plusieurs fois et avoir été broyé dans les bras puissants d'Emon. Il ferma la porte à clef, pour garder l'illusion d'être quelques minutes enfin libre.  
Sur la table, un petit mot avait été griffonné à la va-vite. L'écriture était ferme mais féminine :

_**« Bloc de sécurité EY-311. Cellule 9. Autorisation 28750. Jasba »**_

Il lut et relut plusieurs fois le petit bout de papier avant de pousser un puissant cri de victoire.

« _Merci, Superviseur_ » pensa-t-il, avant de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué, muni de l'autorisation informatique. Couloirs après couloirs, ascenseurs après ascenseurs, sas après sas, Drek progressa vers le cadeau que venait de lui faire Jasba. Il tapota sur un clavier lumineux le code d'accès et attendit. La lumière rouge au-dessus de la porte clignota et devint verte. Le panneau métallique coulissa. Drek inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
Son costume brillait, il était magnifique.  
Il entra dans la cellule.

_- Bonjour, Elna !_

Attachée pieds et poings liés, elle lui jeta un regard de pure terreur.

_- Je me suis dit... une petite discussion entre vieilles connaissances !_

La porte métallique se referma sur elle-même, étouffant le cri d'horreur de la jeune rebelle...

**A suivre…**


	9. Fuite

**Chapitre 1. Tractations sur Kamino**

L'oiseau métallique émergea du néant, déchirant le mince voile qui séparait l'univers réel de l'univers parallèle. Ses trois ailes déployées, la navette impériale de classe Lambda achevait son dernier bond dans l'hyperespace.

Appareillant de Coruscant pour Corellia, elle avait emprunté la célèbre voie commerciale Corellienne qui desservait les planètes de Neimodia, Talus et Tralus. La navette avait ensuite navigué sur la Passe Corellienne, route fréquentée et relativement sûre en raison des nombreuses bornes hyper spatiales qui jalonnaient le parcours en direction de Kamino. Cette route avait grandement aidé les lointaines planètes de Druckenwell, Tatooine ou Génonosis à maintenir un semblant d'économie. Cependant, la durée du trajet des mondes du noyau vers ces planètes, une vingtaine de jours pour un vaisseau équipé d'un hyper propulseur de classe I, garantissait une grande autonomie dont profitait de grands seigneurs du crime tel Jabba-le-Hutt, main dans la main avec les autorités locales impériales.

Tous feux de position allumés, la navette entamait sa lente descente atmosphérique vers la surface de Kamino. Malgré son puissant éclairage, la lourde chape de nuages qui ceinturait la planète réduisait la visibilité à zéro. Le pilote manoeuvrait à l'aveuglette et avait activé son détecteur de collision. Toutefois, le trafic aérien Kaminien était pratiquement inexistant et les risques minimes. Les particularités géophysiques de la planète faisaient qu'il régnait en permanence des conditions détestables : pluies, brouillards, orages et nuages. Une autre particularité voulait que la surface de la planète soit entièrement recouverte d'eau.

Une étendue immense, démesurée, ondulée par le vent et irisée par les éclairs. Une mer infinie, éternelle, pailletée par les gouttes de pluie et parcourue d'étranges arabesques. Les Kaminiens avaient vu le jour près de cette eau bleue et profonde, en subissant tempêtes et caprices météorologiques. Suite à une montée constante et inexorable du niveau des eaux sur leur planète, les Kaminiens furent obligés de s'adapter ou disparaître. Leur culture migra lentement de la terre ferme vers le milieu aqueux. Elle grandit, prospéra et domina la planète. Leur technologie devenue presque sans limites, ce peuple fier et libéré de ses attaches terrestres construisit d'immenses cités sur les eaux, bravant les conditions climatiques et domptant la nature. Mais il y a un pas que ce peuple aquatique ne franchit jamais... car nanti de sa technologie avancée, la conquête de l'univers s'offrait à lui. Soit par manque d'ambition, soit parce que la gestion de leur planète leur suffisait amplement, le peuple Kaminien ne fut jamais un peuple conquérant et laissa aux autres races les avantages et les inconvénients d'une expansion rapide et incontrôlée. Ailleurs, loin, très loin de cette planète, à des parsecs à l'autre bout de la galaxie, la race des sages Calamariens pensait de même.

La navette arriva en vue de la principale cité de Kamino : Tipoca City. L'architecture typique sauta aux yeux de l'officier Drek : les lignes étaient courbes, les traits épurés, les surfaces lisses. De grands dômes métalliques couvraient les bâtiments, surmontés d'un enchevêtrement de tubules et d'antennes. Ce que les Kaminiens avaient construit sur la surface des eaux était purement unique dans la galaxie. En s'approchant plus près de la cité, Drek aperçut une créature étrange jaillir des flots, montée par une sorte d'humanoïde à la peau bleuté. Cet animal représentait aux yeux des visiteurs tout le contraste de la culture Kaminienne. Hybride entre un animal marin et un oiseau, il était dompté et utilisé depuis des millénaires comme moyen de transport. La plupart des Kaminiens préférait ce mode de déplacement aux transports mécaniques et le va-et-vient incessant de ces surprenantes bestioles était fréquent entre les cités sous-marines et la surface, ainsi que dans le ciel orageux.

Les ailes de la navette se replièrent majestueusement alors que le cockpit se verrouillait en position horizontale, comme un oiseau relève sa tête. Lentement, les trains d'atterrissage sortirent de leurs emplacements et entrèrent en contact avec la plate-forme, amortissant le poids imposant de la navette grâce à des pistons hydrauliques dernière génération. Pendant quelques secondes, le décor s'immobilisa sous la pluie battante. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre et la passerelle située sous le cockpit se déplia vers le sol. Deux silhouettes en descendirent et se mirent à discuter.

_- Kamino_, fit Drek.  
_- Une bien étrange planète_, répondit le pilote.  
_- Voici mes consignes. Dégourdissez-vous les jambes si besoin, mais restez à proximité du vaisseau. Il devra être prêt pour un décollage d'urgence._  
Le pilote acquiesça.  
_- Vous craignez quelque chose, officier ?_  
_- Mm… je ne sais pas…_  
Drek sourit légèrement avant de continuer.  
_- ... mais je préfère rester prudent. Les Kaminiens ne sont pas nos ennemis, mais nous nous trouvons tellement loin de la juridiction Impériale !_  
_- La prudence est de mise. J'espère que vos affaires ne s'éterniseront pas, officier._  
_- Combien de fois ai-je vu des hommes payer de leur vie une simple négligence ? Un détail qui leur semblait tellement futile qu'il leur est tout simplement sorti de l'esprit ! Faites attention à vous, pilote._

Le pilote ne trouva rien à redire. Comme il pleuvait à bâtons rompus, il salua Drek en le quittant et remonta hâtivement à bord de la navette impériale. L'officier resta quelques secondes au bas de la passerelle, semblant méditer. Puis il entreprit de gagner le sas d'accès de la plate-forme d'un pas soutenu. Il ne s'était pas protégé avec un quelconque imperméable, trouvant que cela aurait déshonoré son uniforme. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur son uniforme mais il restait stoïque. Ce n'était que de l'eau après tout. Avec un certain soulagement, il atteignit la porte vitrée, qui coulissa sans un bruit à son approche.

_- Bienvenue, officier. Je suis le chef du protocole. Nous vous attendions._  
Drek sourit.  
_- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Taun We_.

La Kaminienne était grande, à l'instar de toute la population. Du haut de ses deux mètres et quelques, elle dominait entièrement l'officier. Sa peau était bleue, pâle et luisante. Ses yeux brillaient d'un noir doux et avenant. Son long cou était drapé dans une broderie jaune et sang qui lui descendait le long du dos. Taun We arborait un ensemble diplomatique de couleur nuit et or, une longue robe étroite et fendue enserrait ses fines jambes, formant une courte traîne quand elle se déplaçait.

_- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire devant le Premier ministre de Kamino_.

Ce que les Kaminiens ne pouvaient concevoir au-dehors, le soleil, ils le reconstituaient à l'intérieur : les couloirs étaient immenses et puissamment éclairés. La luminosité était si forte et contrastait tellement avec l'ambiance sombre de l'extérieur qu'elle obligeait Drek à ciller des yeux.

_- C'est la première fois que vous visitez notre planète, Drek._  
_- Oui_, avoua-t-il_. Je n'ai guère de temps à consacrer aux voyages.  
- Je comprends. Que pensez-vous de ce que vous voyez ?_  
Drek réfléchit un court instant.  
_- Tout est contraste sur Kamino. L'eau et l'air, la lumière et l'obscurité, la technologie et les traditions. Votre planète est une des plus fascinantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Taun We.  
- Merci, officier._

Taun We marchait avec grâce et souplesse. A coté, Drek passait pour un Gamorréen à la démarche lourdaude. Ils arrivèrent devant une vaste porte aux armoiries de Kamino qui coulissa lentement sur son rail magnétique. Une vaste pièce se dévoila aux yeux de Drek. Elle allait de concert avec l'architecture : éclairée, épurée et vide. A son approche, le ministre se leva du seul siège qui semblait présent dans la pièce et le salua.

_- Honoré de votre visite, officier. Je suis Lama Su, premier ministre de Kamino._  
Drek le salua en retour, même si son grade d'officier le dispensait bien d'une telle formule d'obligeance et d'affabilité.  
_- Prenez place, je vous en prie._  
Un siège descendit du plafond et Taun We l'invita à s'y asseoir.  
_- Nous avons appris pour votre défaite près de Yavin. Nous avons été plus que surpris par la destruction de votre si puissante station de combat, _annonça le ministre.

Une première attaque ! pensa Drek. Dans le cadre de futures négociations, Lama Su ne voilait même pas ses pensées, mettant en garde l'Empire qu'il n'était plus aussi puissant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. C'était s'essayer à un jeu dangereux pour le Kaminien… surtout en présence de l'officier.

_- Comme le dit si bien le dicton, nous avons perdu une bataille, pas la guerre. Vous constaterez d'ailleurs la toute puissance de notre armée si, un jour, l'Empire décidait de s'emparer de vos richesses technologiques._

Non, Drek n'allait pas se laisser faire dans ce duel de sous-entendus. Maintenant, Lama Su était prévenu : qu'il arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui.

_- Hum... oui, bien sûr._  
Le Kaminien se racla la gorge et reprit.  
_- Cependant, nous allons tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis ici dans ce seul et unique but, Lama Su_.

Kamino était bien trop éloignée des mondes du noyau pour générer une quelconque attirance. Même ses trésors de connaissance génétique n'auraient pas suffit à intéresser l'Empire. De plus, les Kaminiens veillaient à maintenir une neutralité teintée d'obédience pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes.

_- Bien, bien... je crois me rappeler que dans le passé, nous avions eu affaire à l'Ancienne République pour lui procurer une armée. Armée qui s'est peu à peu portée garante de l'Ordre Nouveau et nous en sommes fiers. L'empereur voudrait-il que nous lui procurions une nouvelle armée ?_

Lama Su était aussi grand que son assistante Taun We. Chez les Kaminiens, la taille n'était plus un sujet de différence depuis qu'elle était contrôlée et imposée génétiquement. Comme tous ses pairs, le Premier ministre avait un teint de peau bleuté qui tirait vers le clair, un long cou gracieux et de grands yeux noirs et profonds qui mettaient mal à l'aise les visiteurs peu habitués.

_- Il a de plus grands projets pour vos ingénieurs en génétique, Lama Su.  
- De... plus grands projets ?_ fit le ministre, soudain intéressé.  
_- Par le passé, votre... notre armée de clones était volontairement "bridée" pour la rendre docile et obéissante. Chaque clone était cependant doué de créativité et d'initiative, ai-je raison ?  
- Oui.  
- Les clones disposaient-ils des mêmes capacités mentales que leur original ?_ questionna Drek.  
_- Oui et non_, souffla le ministre.  
_- Soyez plus clair, Lama Su.  
- La prédisposition génétique est une chose complexe, officier.  
- Ne jouez pas avec moi, Lama Su et expliquez-moi !_  
_- En ce qui concerne l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs n'ont pas jugé nécessaires de traquer les longues et fastidieuses séquences génétiques de prédisposition de l'individu original. En revanche, nous avons amplifié certaines aptitudes naturelles pour rendre chaque clone apte à l'emploi de soldat, comme exigé par le commanditaire. Les clones n'ont donc pas été dotés à l'identique des mêmes capacités mentales._  
- _Mais je crois comprendre que c'est possible_, insista Drek.  
-_ Théoriquement, c'est possible. Rien n'empêche notre technologie de concevoir une reproduction à l'identique. Dans le passé, nous avons crée pour le chasseur de primes Jango Fett un clone quasi fidèle. Mais le travail de nos ordinateurs s'en trouve multiplié. Les délais de séquençages et de repérages des prédispositions génétiques sont énormes, je crains..._  
- _L'Empire vous octroiera une prime supplémentaire, Lama Su. Il mettra à votre disposition les meilleurs supercalculateurs de la galaxie. _  
Les yeux du Premier ministre brillèrent de convoitise.  
_- En effet. Dans ce cas là, tout devient possible, officier.  
- Parlez-moi de la période de gestation et de développement.  
- Hum... la gestation accélérée est de deux mois. Mais le développement dure plusieurs années, c'est la plus longue période, pendant laquelle il faut surveiller les clones, les dresser mentalement, physiquement et tout faire pour qu'ils atteignent rapidement leur maturité psychologique.  
- Combien, Lama Su ?  
- Une dizaine d'année, tout au plus,_ hésita le ministre.  
- _Trop long pour l'Empereur_, rétorqua Drek.  
- _Je vous assure qu'il nous est impossible de faire autrement et...  
- Dans ce cas là, je vous ai dérangé pour rien, Lama Su._  
L'officier se leva, faisant mine de rassembler ses affaires.  
_- Non, attendez !_  
Lama Su regarda de droite à gauche, embarrassé. Il essaya de chercher un encouragement dans le regard de Taun We mais n'y trouva qu'une froideur polie.  
- _Il est possible d'écourter ce délai, mais là encore, rien n'est vérifié.  
- Vous m'intéressez.  
- Suite à la commande concernant l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux se sont penchés sur le moyen d'optimiser la production et les délais de disponibilité._  
_- Et ?  
- Et ils ont mis au point un fragment de code génétique qui accélère la croissance des cellules. En quelques mois, nous pouvions théoriquement obtenir des clones adultes et viables. Mais comprenez-moi bien, c'est très dangereux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas certains de pouvoir veiller à la bonne maturité du clone. A cette vitesse, toutes les subtilités de conditionnement mental sont mises à l'épreuve. Enfin, une croissance accélérée induit un vieillissement prématuré du clone. Vous saisissez ?  
- Aucune importance._

Drek réfléchit quelques secondes. Lama Su continua.

- _Nos casques d'apprentissage traditionnels sont pourvus d'amplificateurs de réceptivité mentale et de synchronisateurs de biorythme qui modulent les fréquences cérébrales du clone. De longues années d'expérimentations ont étalonné au mieux ces appareils complexes. Toute une vie de travail pour certains de nos ingénieurs, en particulier notre estimée Ko Sai. Ce que vous nous demandez…_

L'empereur voulait rapidement des résultats, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. C'était une bonne chose que les Kaminiens se soient penchés sur un développement accéléré du procédé clonique. L'officier reconnu bien là des pratiques commerciales séculaires. Devant Drek, le Premier ministre se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise et s'agitait sur son siège, nerveusement.

_- Je comprends vos hésitations, Lama Su. En temps normal, nous vous aurions laissé du temps. La perte de l'Etoile noire vient de priver l'empire de centaines d'officiers talentueux. Les Académies impériales sont en phase de recrutement intensive, mais nous ne pouvons forcer le destin. Des officiers exceptionnels, par leur aptitude à commander, leur intelligence sur aiguisée et leur dévouement sans bornes, sont perdus pour l'empire... perdus sans votre aide. _

Le premier ministre acquiesça en silence.  
_- Excusez-moi, officier. Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?  
- J'attends_, déclara Drek.  
- _J'aurais aimé savoir si Bevel est mort sur sa station de combat.  
- Bevel... Lemelisk ?  
- Oui, lui-même. J'ai eu l'honneur de le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises et j'ai cru déceler en lui un grand talent, une grande honnêteté.  
- Bevel n'était pas sur l'étoile noire quand elle a explosé.  
- C'est une bonne chose. Bevel est un scientifique brillant._  
Drek hocha la tête, conscient que la conversation prenait une tournure nettement amicale.  
_- Et un Impérial convaincu, ne l'oubliez pas.  
- Bien sur, bien sur._  
- _Pendant que nous y sommes, Lama Su, j'aimerai avoir vos lumières sur un autre détail concernant les clones.  
- Je vous écoute, officier._  
_- Existe-t-il une possibilité scientifique, même infime, pour qu'un clone récupère la mémoire résiduelle de l'original ? Ce qui en ferait un double parfait... Des rumeurs courent et l'Empereur exige une réponse de spécialiste._  
Les yeux du Premier ministre Kaminien se froncèrent. Ce qu'avait dit Drek ne lui plaisait visiblement pas et c'est avec une voix froide qu'il répondit.  
_- Nous sommes des généticiens, officier. Brillants, mais généticiens avant tout. Notre ambition n'est pas de supplanter le créateur, comprenez-le bien. La mort est quelque chose d'irréversible et nous ne prendrons jamais le risque de jouer avec. Pour répondre à votre question, les Kaminiens sont convaincus qu'une telle chose est impossible. Un être est unique, par sa mentalité, sa mémoire, sa façon d'être. Ces spécificités sont issues de son phénotype et ne sont en aucune façon inscrites dans son génotype. Penser qu'une sorte de mémoire résiduelle se transmet par les gênes représente une aberration mentale pour chaque Kaminien qui se respecte._  
_- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ministre. Comprenez que l'Empire a besoin de ces renseignements dans le cadre d'une future collaboration. L'intérêt de l'Empire n'est pas seul en jeu, ne le perdez pas de vue... le vôtre aussi.  
- Je comprends.  
- Abordons un dernier problème, Lama Su, qui n'en est peut être pas un pour votre technologie, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je suis tout ouïe.  
- Avez vous déjà tenté de modifier la structure génétique d'un individu vivant ? Je veux dire : quelle formidable bravade nous ferions à la nature si nous pouvions transformer les êtres qu'elle a fait naître emprunts de défauts ! Imaginez..._  
Le ministre Kaminien esquissa un sourire.  
_- Aussi avancées que sont nos connaissances, officier, elles ne nous permettent pas de réaliser un projet aussi ambitieux... pas encore.  
- Fossé technologique ?_ fit Drek, déçu.  
- _Oui et non_, répondit le ministre, pensif. La nature a crée de puissants garde-fous pour empêcher que des êtres évolués ne puissent jouer avec.  
- _C'est à dire ?_  
Lama Su chercha ses mots. Il n'avait que trop titiller un officier de l'Empire... qui plus est un officier de l'Ubiqtorat. Le temps était à l'apaisement… pour le bien de son peuple.  
_- Nous avions pourtant réuni toutes les connaissances de notre race en matière de génétique. C'est rempli d'enthousiasme que notre projet vit le jour. Nos meilleurs scientifiques s'attelèrent à la tâche et nous ne doutions plus de notre réussite. Mais c'était sans compter la terrible résistance de la nature. De nombreux animaux furent modifiés puis moururent dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais leur structure génétique ne nous permettait pas de conclure définitivement. Dans notre arrogance, nous avons décidé de modifier des Kaminiens. Il y a des nuits, officier, où je peux encore entendre leurs hurlements de souffrance._  
_- Pourquoi cet échec ?  
- Techniquement, la modification génétique d'une cellule adulte engendre un virus, soit mortel soit mutagène, qui la détruit ou la transforme, avant de se propager dans l'organisme entier. Nous pensions contourner le problème en créant une enzyme qui bloquerait le virus à sa source, mais dans ce cas, c'est l'enzyme même qui mutait et perforait le cytoplasme de la cellule, avant de se multiplier et d'attaquer tout l'organisme. Nous avons pensé que c'est dans nos lignes de codes génétiques que se nichait l'erreur, mais nous nous trompions. Après un dernier essai en transformant le codage pour qu'il aide l'organisme à créer de lui-même un contre poison, force fut de constater que la nature trouvait toujours un moyen pour lutter contre le changement. Les monstruosités génétiques que nous avons obtenues en témoignent.  
- Ah... et qu'en avez vous fait ?_ interrogea Drek, mû par une curiosité morbide.  
_- Nous ne pouvions les tuer, même pour abréger leur souffrance... c'était... ce sont toujours nos frères, officier. Nous avons isolé une section pour qu'ils puissent achever leur terrible vie en paix. La société Kaminienne leur est reconnaissante. Le dossier est désormais clos, nos connaissances scientifiques sont insuffisantes. Il faudra des dizaines d'années, voir des centaines, pour que nous triomphions une fois pour toute de la nature. A la seule condition que notre peuple réussisse à surmonter son propre traumatisme_.  
- _Vous les avez parqué comme des pestiférés_, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Drek.  
_- Que vouliez-vous que nous fassions, officier ?_ s'emporta Lama Su_. Leur permettre de déambuler dans les cités comme n'importe quel quidam pour qu'ils contribuent au traumatisme de la population ? Cette décision a été prise en conseil restreint et c'est la seule décision qui nous semblait et nous semble toujours la meilleure !_  
_- Calmez-vous, Lama Su. Je respecte votre choix._

Une agitation se fit derrière Drek : Taun We éclata en sanglots. L'officier fut surpris, il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que les Kaminiens étaient capables de pleurer. Le Premier ministre se leva brusquement de son siège, les bras tendus vers son assistante.

_- Taun We ! Je suis désolé... mais l'officier avait abordé le sujet !_

Taun We s'écroula sur le sol, ses longs bras fins lui protégeant la tête. Elle sanglotait comme si son coeur venait de se déchirer. Drek eut de la peine pour elle, sans comprendre le pourquoi de sa souffrance. Il observa la scène avec intérêt.

- _Taun We !_ souffla Lama Su en s'approchant.  
_- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, Lama Su !_ hurla l'assistante.  
Le premier ministre hésita quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir.  
_- Ce n'est pas notre faute, Taun We, je vous en supplie, calmez-vous !  
- Vous vous croyiez supérieurs ? Vous n'êtes que des monstres, tous ! Je vous hais !_

Lama Su s'avança, dans le but évident de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais la Kaminienne fut plus prompte. Elle se releva, le visage souillé et humide. L'officier remarqua alors que ses larmes ressemblaient étrangement aux larmes humaines. Taun We le dévisagea. Ses grands yeux étaient emprunts d'une douleur infinie et Drek sentit son coeur battre violemment.

_- Ne faites plus un seul pas vers moi !_  
Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme et glaciale. Nul doute que si Lama Su s'était approché à ce moment, Taun We lui aurait sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors, comme le dit l'expression. Mais le ministre n'esquissa aucun geste. Son assistante détourna la tête, essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore sous ses yeux, et s'enfuit de la salle en courant. Drek fut encore une fois surpris, les Kaminiens étaient tellement calmes, leurs démarches si gracieuses, il ne pouvait les imaginer en train de courir. La preuve était : il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Lama Su avait le visage décomposé. La scène se figea pendant de longues minutes et Drek respecta le silence du Premier ministre. En fin de compte, celui-ci se rassit et invita l'officier à en faire autant, fermant les yeux et joignant ses doigts en signe de méditation. Drek n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

_- Le frère de Taun We était l'un des Kaminiens à s'être porté volontaire pour cette expérience de modification génétique...  
- Je peux comprendre sa réaction et je suis désolé d'avoir amorcé le sujet, vraiment.  
- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, officier.  
- Son frère...  
- C'est plus un monstre qu'un Kaminien, maintenant._  
La voix du ministre était emprunt d'une grande tristesse.  
_- Nous nous sommes toujours opposés à ce que Taun We revoie son frère. Le choc serait trop grand pour elle. Ce n'est plus le même, physiquement et mentalement. Le virus mutagène l'a littéralement transformé. C'est... horrible._  
Drek ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer l'horreur d'un tel échec. Stupides et arrogants Kaminiens… mais ce n'était pas son problème.  
_- Je vais prendre congé, _fit Drek_. Il est inutile de continuer la conversation dans l'état actuel des choses. Je vous laisse à vos tourments.  
- Un de mes fidèles vous conduira dans vos quartiers. Votre voyage était long et fatigant. Nous nous reverrons demain. Au revoir, officier_.  
Drek exécuta le même signe de tête, alors qu'il rencontrait le Premier ministre pour la première fois et prit congé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa chambre ou plutôt sa suite, située dans une tour qui dominait la cité. Les Kaminiens avaient une belle idée de l'accueil. Le lit était grand, conçu pour un humain et drapé d'un tissu fin et soyeux de couleur bleu. Une table faite dans un matériau qui ressemblait à du verre et du plastique à la fois, ornait le centre de la suite. Plusieurs chaises du même matériau l'entouraient. En plusieurs endroits, des fauteuils du plus grand confort attendaient qu'on veuille bien les essayer. Le sol beige était moquetté et les murs capitonnés absorbaient tous les bruits. Mais Drek n'y prêtait aucune attention, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Taun We. Il marcha de long en large dans la pièce, comme un fauve en cage. Taun We... que ressentirait-il au plus profond de lui si un membre de sa famille partageait le même sort que l'infortuné frère de Taun We ? Une haine immense, mêlée d'un désespoir sans bornes, une douleur sourde et profonde qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Soudain, l'officier su ce qu'il voulait : retrouver Taun We. Il enclencha un intercom et se renseigna pour savoir ou il pouvait trouver l'assistante du Premier ministre. Pour son malheur, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. L'officier quitta sa suite et déambula dans la cité, cherchant les endroits discrets et calmes ou un être débordant de douleur pouvait déverser son trop plein de larmes sans remords. C'est quand il aperçut des enfants Kaminiens jouer sous la pluie battante qu'il eut l'intuition de chercher à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour lui, les coursives extérieures étaient rares, outre les plates formes d'atterrissage. Il retrouva vite Taun We, sur une sorte de promontoire qui dominait la navette avec laquelle il était venu sur Kamino.

_- Taun We..._  
Elle ne se retourna même pas, ayant reconnu le timbre de voix de Drek.  
_- Je n'ai besoin de personne, officier.  
- Je le sais, vous êtes courageuse. Appelez-moi Drek...  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Drek. Gardez-la pour vous et pour ceux qui en ont besoin. C'est Lama Su qui vous a demandé de venir ?  
- Personne ne me dicte ma propre conduite, Taun We. J'espérais être d'un quelconque soutien. Votre douleur me touche, Taun We.  
- C'est gentil, Drek.  
- Traduction : je peux rester ?  
- Oui... si vous voulez.  
- Alors je reste avec vous.  
- Dites-moi, je m'imaginai les officiers de l'Empire froids et dénués de sentiments. Vous êtes différents des autres, Drek._  
L'officier sourit.  
_- Je ne suis pas un monstre sans pitié, voulez-vous dire ?  
- Je ne voulais pas dire ça !_  
Drek s'assit à coté de Taun We. La pluie tombante salissait son bel uniforme et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Il n'avait plus fière allure, mais il s'en moquait. Ce qui l'importunait n'importunait pas les Kaminiens, visiblement. Drek pensa que c'était tout à fait normal pour un peuple qui venait du fond des mers et pour qui l'eau représentait la vie. Masquant sa gêne, l'officier continua de parler.  
_- Vous aimiez votre frère..._  
Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.  
_- Bien sur. C'était plus qu'un frère pour moi. Avec le temps, nous étions devenus plus que des amis. Nous étions l'un pour l'autre le confident idéal...  
- Je suis tellement désolé.  
- Ne le soyez pas, Drek. La faute repose sur les quelques scientifiques responsables de cette horreur... et sur Lama Su.  
- Il a entériné la poursuite de l'expérience sur les Kaminiens, je suppose.  
- Oui.  
- Votre frère est mort, Taun We. Ce virus mutagène l'a tué et l'a transformé en quelque chose d'autre qui n'est plus votre frère. C'est dur à accepter, je sais, mais il faut que vous fassiez le deuil de votre frère... maintenant._  
La plaie était encore vive, il le savait. Avec le temps, elle se refermerait comme toutes les blessures. Touchée par le souvenir de son frère, Taun We éclata encore une fois en sanglots. Mais cette fois, Drek comptait bien la réconforter. Assis, la Kaminienne était légèrement plus grande que l'officier, mais sans démesure. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et, sous la pluie quasi éternelle de Kamino, il tenta d'atténuer sa terrible douleur...

Taun We était une jolie fille, non seulement pour les critères Kaminiens mais pour l'officier Drek aussi. Malgré la grande différence entre les deux races, il se sentait étrangement attiré par l'assistante du ministre. Il avait passé la nuit suivante à penser à elle. Le lendemain, très tôt, il quitta ses quartiers pour espérer rencontrer la Kaminienne à nouveau. Il n'eut même pas à chercher et la retrouva au même endroit que la veille. Il pleuvait encore, ce qui n'était pas chose rare sur cette planète au climat déplorable. Taun We avait la peau douce, étrangement brillante sous la pluie. Le bleu de sa peau s'irisait sous la lumière des éclairs. Drek était hypnotisé par les grands yeux noirs et expressifs de la Kaminienne. Ils étaient si vivants, si profonds... si beaux aussi, il était forcé de le constater. Les yeux de Taun We reflétaient son âme. Ils restèrent quelque temps à contempler les immenses vagues qui se jetaient aux pieds de la cité, comme d'innombrables monstres qui rugissaient de ne pouvoir l'engloutir sous leur fureur. Sans qu'il fût nécessaire à Drek de faire autre chose, elle se sentit très vite en confiance. Taun We se confia à lui et ils parlèrent longtemps.

_- Vous êtes très jolie, Taun We_.  
L'officier était sincère.  
_- C'est gentil, _dit-elle en riant_. Vous n'êtes pas exigeant, je suis tellement différente de vous, Drek !  
- L'apparence ne signifie rien. Nous le savons tous les deux.  
- Je croyais que l'Empire considérait tous les non humains comme des êtres inférieurs, officier. Je me trompe, peut-être ?_  
Drek se tu un moment, ne sachant à l'évidence quoi répondre.  
_- Vous marquez un point, avoua Drek.  
- Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, je le sais. Vous êtes différent_.

Il soupira et détourna son regard des yeux de la Kaminienne. Elle disait vrai. Apparemment, elle en savait plus sur l'Empire que lui sur Kamino. Drek pensa avec regret qu'elle aurait fait un très bon agent de l'Ubiqtorat. Mieux connaître ses ennemis pour mieux les combattre, la doctrine éternelle. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne brise le silence magique qui s'était installé. Il était temps pour l'officier de prendre congé. Lama Su lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la matinée pour finaliser les tractations entre l'Empire et Kamino. Drek se força mentalement à laisser ses sentiments personnels de coté pour se concentrer sur la réussite de sa mission. L'Empereur avait les yeux sur lui. Il se leva.

_- Drek..._  
Etirant son bras long et fin, elle n'eut aucun mal pour saisir la main de l'officier qui commençait à s'éloigner.  
_- Merci, souffla-t-elle._  
Drek fut ému. Sa main trembla un fugitif instant dans celle de Taun We. Puis il se ressaisit et gagna l'intérieur de la cité, sans se retourner. Sur son passage, quelques Kaminiens se retournèrent, trouvant incongru qu'un officier de l'Empire puisse se promener dans une tenue si sale. Mais Drek n'avait que du mépris pour eux. Avant de rejoindre Lama Su, il fit un détour par la navette de classe Lambda et prit des nouvelles de son pilote. Il fut heureux d'avoir prévu des uniformes de rechange et quitta ses vêtements sales et humides. Quand il déambula à nouveau dans les couloirs de la cité, ses habitants se retournèrent encore, mais plus pour la même raison : Drek resplendissait.

_- Voilà notre offre et ce que nous en demandons._  
L'officier tendit au Premier ministre un dossier au sceau de l'Empereur, qui avait la décence d'être rédigé en Basic et dans la langue maternelle du Kaminien. Celui-ci sourit.  
_- Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour analyser votre offre_, demanda-t-il. _Cependant, soyez déjà certain que le coût d'une telle opération dépassera vos prévisions les plus ambitieuses_.  
_- Vous serez surpris de constater à quel point l'Empire se porte bien, alors_.  
De ses longs doigts, Lama Su feuilleta les quelques pages du dossier pendant que Drek finissait d'inspecter l'architecture de la pièce. Quelques minutes après, il observa attentivement le visage de son interlocuteur et ne fut pas surpris d'y lire de la surprise.  
_- Alors, ministre ?  
- Je… et bien… apparemment je m'étais trompé_, constata-t-il. _L'Empire est bien plus riche qu'il ne l'était à la mort de l'ancienne République.  
- La réponse financière vous convient-elle ?  
- Amplement. Il y a de quoi rajeunir notre parc informatique et génétique, motiver nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux et fédérer notre peuple derrière votre projet._  
_- J'en suis ravi.  
- Je lis avec surprise dans votre dossier des noms comme Tarquin, Bast… Je me doute de l'utilisation que vous ferez de ces clones, officier. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que de miser sur la qualité de vos officiers. Très judicieux. Très judicieux aussi le fait d'avoir à leur insu prélevé quelques-unes de leurs cellules.  
- Ceci ne vous regarde pas, Lama Su. Poursuivons : nous sommes donc d'accord sur la vitesse de maturation des clones ?_  
_- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour respecter le nouveau délai. Mais vous porterez la responsabilité de l'éventuelle instabilité et du rapide vieillissement de vos clones, officiers. Ceci est donc réglé pour moi.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lama Su, nous sommes confiants dans les prouesses techniques de votre peuple.  
- Merci_, répondit-il en abaissant sa tête.  
_- Une dernière chose, ne tentez plus d'expériences sur votre peuple comme vous l'avez fait par le passé. Par égard pour votre assistante et pour votre propre fierté._  
_- Ne nous donnez pas d'ordres, officier. Nous savons ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Et nous ferons toujours selon notre volonté._

Drek remit une dernière fois les choses en place. Il se leva brusquement et pointa un doigt vers le ministre en guise d'avertissement. Sa voix devint aussi dure que le plus dur des aciers de Géonosis et aussi froide que la plus froide des banquises gelées de Hoth.

_- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas bien appréhendé la situation, Lama Su. Il me suffit d'un seul claquement de doigt, un seul petit rapport de quelques lignes vers ma hiérarchie, pour que l'Empire s'intéresse à votre planète et à vos connaissances génétiques. Même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, Kamino est loin d'être inaccessible pour une flotte entière équipée d'hyper propulseurs de classe I et de super lasers capables de réduire en cendre vos misérables défenses. Vous serez le témoin de la déchéance de votre peuple car il sera brisé, anéanti, soumis, torturé et réduit en esclavage. Enfin, l'Empire s'emparera de vos connaissances. Vous êtes assez sage pour éviter tout ceci, j'en suis convaincu, Lama Su, alors montrez-vous plus prudent à l'avenir et cessez de me provoquer._

Drek mentait.

Kamino était bien trop loin pour une si grande opération. L'armée aurait été obligée de prévoir un plan de soutien, de ravitaillement et de logistique qu'elle n'était plus en mesure d'assumer. De plus, l'Empereur n'aurait jamais accepté d'envoyer si loin ne serait-ce qu'un petit détachement de ses forces. Les temps se montraient trop incertains et l'empire disposait de biens d'autres ressources. Mais tout cela, Lama Su n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, pensa Drek.

_- Je m'excuse de mon comportement, officier.  
- La suite seulement nous le prouvera, Lama Su.  
- Dois-je lancer le programme génétique dès aujourd'hui ?  
- Ce serait pour le mieux, en effet._  
Le Premier ministre appuya sur un bouton situé sur l'accoudoir gauche de son siège.  
_- Convoquez immédiatement dans mon cabinet les chefs généticiens de toutes les sections._  
Une voix grésillante osa émettre un jugement.  
- _Beaucoup de responsables généticiens sont absents, ou occupés. Faut-il tous les convoquer ? Ils mettront plusieurs heures à venir et n'apprécieront pas..._  
_- Cela suffit ! Restez au poste qui est le votre et obéissez maintenant !_  
Drek regarda le ministre, une flamme d'amusement dans les yeux.  
_- Le respect aveugle de la hiérarchie n'est pas le point fort de votre peuple, n'est-ce pas, Lama Su ? Faites attention, c'est dangereux._  
_- Dangereux pour votre Empire, qui s'étend sur toute la galaxie et a pour ambition de la dominer. Pas pour les Kaminiens. Il y a longtemps que la conquête de l'univers n'est plus une priorité pour nous. C'est pourquoi notre peuple s'est spécialisé dans la génétique... et y a excellé, ce qui explique votre présence aujourd'hui.  
- Vos paroles sont empruntes de bon sens._  
Drek consulta le bracelet métallique qu'il portait sur son poignet gauche.  
_- L'argent sera donc viré sur vos comptes une fois mon rapport transmis. Je reviendrais dans le temps imparti pour récupérer les premiers clones. Personne ne doit être au courant de notre tractation commerciale. Si cela devait s'ébruiter, nos soupçons se porteraient très vite sur vous, Lama Su, avez-vous compris ?_  
_- Très bien. Si c'est pour les rebelles que vous vous inquiétez, soyez assuré de la discrétion de notre peuple, comme le passé vous l'a déjà montré.  
- Parfait._

Il pleuvait... était-il encore la peine de le préciser ? sur Kamino. Les feux de balises de la navette de transport Lambda venaient de s'allumer, suivis de peu par le doux ronflement des moteurs subluminiques. Personne n'assistait au départ de l'officier, comme personne n'avait assisté à son arrivée, d'ailleurs. A part une ravissante Kaminienne à la peau douce et aux grands yeux noirs.

_- J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, Taun We.  
- Dans quelques mois, Drek.  
- Quelque chose me dit que vous allez me manquer.  
- Vous m'oublierez, à mon avis.  
- Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le coeur humain.  
- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre_.  
Drek lui sourit.  
- Comment se dit-on au revoir sur Kamino ?  
_- Faisons plutôt ça à la manière humaine, vous risqueriez d'être déçu.  
- Approchez-vous, Taun We._  
Celle-ci s'approcha avec grâce et Drek lui fit un baiser sur la joue.  
_- Au revoir, officier.  
- A bientôt, charmante Kaminienne._

Il rejoignit la navette et ne se retourna pas. La passerelle se rétracta et rejoignit sa position initiale. Les feux de position clignotèrent et la navette s'éleva lentement vers le ciel ombragé. Ses deux ailes latérales se déplièrent pour lui permettre d'atteindre sa vitesse de croisière. Taun We se trouvait encore sur la baie d'atterrissage, seule, quand la navette s'arracha de l'orbite de Kamino. Les pensées de Drek se tournèrent vers l'Empereur et l'Ubiqtorat. Mentalement, il tenta de mettre au point l'ébauche du rapport qu'il allait transmettre à sa hiérarchie. Rapport très important pour l'empire et pour sa propre carrière. L'officier avait trouvé en Taun We un excellent moyen de surveiller le Premier ministre de Kamino. Au cas ou il aurait la mauvaise idée de jouer un tour aux impériaux, où même de jouer double jeu en offrant aux rebelles les mêmes services. Il fallait toujours se méfier, la terreur ne suffisait pas toujours. Taun We jouerait une excellente et involontaire espionne. La navette n'était toujours pas passée en hyperespace. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Drek s'en aperçut et décida d'aller aux nouvelles. Peut être qu'une avarie soudaine posait problème au pilote. La navette devrait peut-être retourner sur Kamino pour être vérifiée. L'officier sourit devant cette éventualité.

La porte du cockpit était verrouillée de l'intérieur.  
_- Pilote, que se passe-t-il ?_  
Devant l'absence d'une quelconque réponse, Drek tambourina sur la porte.  
_- Nom de... pilote ! Répondez !  
- Restez calme, officier, et tout ira bien._  
La voix était bien celle de son pilote, mais son intonation avait changé. Elle était devenue plus agressive et plus assurée.  
_- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas en route pour Coruscant ?  
- Coruscant est le dernier de vos soucis à présent, _ironisa l'autre  
Drek comprit aussitôt.  
- _Traître ! Vous êtes à la solde de la Rébellion ! Vous allez me livrer à eux !_  
_- Vous avez toujours été perspicace, officier. Asseyez-vous et attendez l'abordage du vaisseau rebelle, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous...  
- Pourriture de Républicain !_  
Drek sentit une vague de panique l'envahir et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture...

**Chapitre 2. L'invention de Marlek**

Rapidement et sans perdre de temps, Drek se dirigea vers la soute où il avait déposé son bagage. Après l'avoir fouillé avec un début de fébrilité, il attrapa le mystérieux bracelet. Il était un peu lourd et l'officier n'avait pas jugé utile de le mettre à son poignet. Il se remémora cette fameuse discussion avec son ami scientifique, quelques jours avant de partir en mission...

Marlek l'avait mandé dans son laboratoire et attentait avec impatience son arrivée. Il avait conçu un tout nouvel instrument spécialement pour la mission de son ami officier. Son laboratoire était situé dans les sous-sols de l'Ubiqtorat, évidemment. C'est là qu'il pouvait disposer de l'espace comme il l'entendait car il y en avait à foison. Il avait agencé plusieurs salles annexes et une grande, immense salle centrale où il menait ses expériences les plus importantes pour l'Empire. Il y régnait en permanence une odeur indéfinissable, celle de produits chimique mélangés avec des odeurs d'huiles. L'antre de Marlek recelait autant de trouvailles biochimiques que de mécaniques en tout genre : robots, engins, accessoires divers... une chambre de grand enfant !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Marlek dévoilait le curieux appareil.

_- A quoi sert cet objet étrange ?_ demanda l'officier.

Marlek lui sourit, hochant la tête avec un air condescendant. Décidément, pensa-t-il, tout ce qui ne touchait pas à l'art des belles paroles le laissait indifférent.

_- Attends, laisse-moi deviner... un piège à jeunes et jolies humaines ?  
- Tsss... c'est un émetteur d'urgence, assez spécial, je l'avoue.  
- En quoi est-il différent des autres ?  
- Il fonctionne dans l'espace.  
_  
Marlek avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Pour lui, c'était l'enfance même de l'art et il acceptait difficilement que les autres comprennent moins facilement. Il lui arrivait souvent de devoir répéter les choses, voir de les rendre plus simple, ce qui lui était insupportable car la science ne devait pas être simplifiée. Plus simple, moins efficace, c'était presque un blasphème. Les scientifiques étaient des incompris !

_- Dans l'espace ? Allons donc, Marlek, tu veux me faire croire que cette petite chose dispose de la puissance nécessaire pour envoyer des ondes à travers l'espace ?  
- Non, en plein espace, à part les moyens de communication traditionnels, on ne peut encore rien faire.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors cette petite chose s'utilise près d'une planète.  
- Pour attirer tous les Impériaux du secteur et dévoiler les plans de l'Empereur au grand jour ?  
- Sceptique, Drek, comme toujours, attends que je t'explique._

L'officier afficha une moue interrogative pendant qu'il tripotait l'objet en question, le soupesant et le retournant dans tous les sens, pour en saisir la signification cachée.

_- Tu n'imagines pas les heures que j'ai passé sur la conception de ce bidule. Au début, c'était relativement amusant. Mais le plus complexe fut de réduire un transducteur à annulation de masse. Imagine ! J'ai réussi grâce à un nouveau composé que j'ai mis dans la bobine de supraconducteurs..._

Drek cilla des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de les fermer d'un air dépité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer quelque chose à son vieil ami.

_- Je sais, tu ne comprends rien. Je vais faire plus simple, ça te va ?_

L'officier hocha la tête, conscient qu'il touchait là aux limites de ses connaissances. Mais aucune connaissance n'était parfaite et Drek avait des priorités, dans lesquelles ne se retrouvait ni l'électronique avancé ni la physique quantique. Plutôt les sciences humaines, études comportementales et histoire de la galaxie.

_- Comme je te disais, cet émetteur s'utilise aux environs d'une planète ou, note bien, d'une quelconque installation disposant d'une balise de communication faisant partie de la matrice à liaisons hyper spatiales de type S , en bref de l'ancien holoréseau de la république._

Drek rassembla ses maigres connaissances, mais il connaissait l'histoire de la défunte république. Il avait aussi longuement étudié la naissance et le développement de son archaïque réseau de communication.

_- Tu veux dire... ?  
- ... que cet émetteur envoie son signal de détresse directement au centre Ubiqtorateur le plus proche, en utilisant un code prioritaire et crypté et se servant des relais de communication les plus proches. Tu vois, il fallait y penser !_ s'exclama Marlek.  
_- Très ingénieux, ton bidule... c'est un concept purement Ubiqtorien ! Je ne pense pas avoir à m'en servir, cependant, mais je te remercie de penser à ma sécurité... avant de penser à une certaine cave !  
- J'espère aussi, mais je préfère être prudent. En ce qui concerne la cave, je poursuis mes expériences sur la synthèse de notre vin, mais c'est complexe. Il va me falloir des crédits supplémentaires pour quelques équipements dont je te passe la description, si tu peux t'en occuper.  
- Je contacterai les services financiers dès que je rentrerai de mission._

Marlek hésita avant de lâcher d'un air faussement désintéressé :

_- Et surtout… fais attention à toi.  
_

L'officier se retourna vers son ami et lui lança un large sourire moqueur.

_- Hé... _(il marqua une pause)_. C'est moi !_

Mais Marlek s'en était déjà retourné au monde qui était le sien, celui des formules scientifiques abstraites, des réactions chimiques imprévisibles et des bidouillages électromécaniques improbables. L'officier Drek contempla longuement le gadget de son ami et le mit négligemment dans sa poche…

**Chapitre 3. Ben Yardis**

Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en servir, pas dans ces circonstances !

L'officier alluma le transmetteur et y tapa une série incompréhensible de chiffres. Une petite diode rouge se mit à clignoter tandis que l'indicateur de transmission se remplissait. Tout d'un coup, Drek sentit une monté de puissance dans les moteurs de la navette : ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer en hyper espace. Et ce maudit émetteur qui n'émettait pas. Drek pesta tout haut. Soudain, les parois métalliques tremblèrent autour de lui de façon imperceptible. L'hyper propulsion venait d'être activée au grand dam de l'officier. Rempli d'espoir, il jeta un regard sur le bracelet : la diode était passée verte ! Enfin !

L'instant d'avant, la navette de classe Lambda dérivait dans le vide de l'espace, à quelques encablures de l'énigmatique planète Kamino. L'instant d'après, elle s'était évanouie, comme absorbée par un vortex invisible et affamé, vers une destination inconnue. Tout aussi invisible, une infime déformation moléculaire, le signal d'urgence émit par Drek, se propagea en quelques microsecondes vers la planète océan, où il fut capté par un récepteur Kaminien de grande puissance. Sans que l'opérateur s'en rende compte, c'était après tout le but cherché, l'onde coda un envoi de priorité principale et un émetteur quelque part sur la planète se déplaça de quelques millimètres, à l'insu de tous, pointant son dard électronique vers la planète des planètes, le Centre Impérial. Aussitôt, un flux invisible de tachions en sortit et se projeta à travers l'espace à une vitesse subliminale. Le courageux petit flux, inqualifiable et inquantifiable, traversa bien des périples, bravant des tempêtes électromagnétiques, transperçant des novas, des pulsars et autres joyeusetés avec la même efficacité. Un instant, il douta même de pouvoir accomplir sa mission car un puissant trou noir se dressait sur sa route. Il resta de marbre, malgré le chant des sirènes qui provenait du coeur du puit sans fond. La matière, l'antimatière et même la lumière tombaient sous son charme destructeur, plongeant dans l'abysse ultime, vers une destinée sombre et inconnue. Mais rien ne réussit à perturber notre rapide petit flux qui le traversa sans même s'en apercevoir. Quelques heures standards plus tard, fatigué, il atteignait le récepteur principal de l'Ubiqtorat sur Coruscant, une énorme parabole d'acier qui dressait sa masse au-dessus de la circulation dense des véhicules en tout genre. Le message transmis, notre petit flux s'éteignit, goûtant à un repos mérité et éternel...

Un bip retentit dans la petite pièce. L'agente préposée aux transmissions s'activa tout d'un coup. Elle se leva énergiquement de son petit bureau glacé pour se diriger à travers les immenses couloirs de l'Ubiqtorat, vers le bureau de l'acharnée et travailleuse Superviseur. L'agent, qui était une agente et dont les courbes étaient magnifiquement mises en valeur par son uniforme, tapa discrètement à la porte du bureau. Une voix féminine mais très autoritaire lui demanda de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Malgré l'heure tardive, la vue de Coruscant était toujours aussi surprenante, belle et grandiose. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et transmis oralement, toujours aussi efficacement, le message au Superviseur Jasba Ven. Puis elle tendit un petit morceau de papier crypté. Au fur et à mesure que la série de code se déchiffrait sous le regard du Superviseur, son visage se métamorphosait. Il devint triste et soucieux, prenant d'un coup plusieurs années. Jasba regarda dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence la préposée aux transmissions se permit d'intervenir.  
_- Voulez-vous autre chose ?  
- Non... merci... vous pouvez disposer._  
Elle salua réglementairement et sortit de la pièce. Le superviseur ne répondit même pas, trop préoccupée par l'événement. Tout d'un coup, elle décrocha le visiophone interne de l'Ubiqtorat, d'une étrange couleur violette et composa plusieurs numéros. Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps...

Ben Yardis était un tout jeune produit de l'Académie, où il avait obtenu une très bonne mention, ainsi que son grade tant convoité d'officier. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour Helena, sa défunte fiancée, morte il y a quelques années dans un terrible accident. Au fil du temps, Ben avait réussi à chasser de son esprit torturé les images de son bonheur disparu. Il se concentrait plus facilement sur son travail, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre plus sérieux et plus efficace sur les champs de bataille. Sorti de l'Académie, le jeune Ben Yardis avait incorporé le prestigieux Escadron Ender, suite à ses états de service. Formation d'élite utilisée dans le dénouement de situations critiques, bien équipée et recrutant la crème des officiers, l'Escadron Ender était connu à travers toute la galaxie, mais bien peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la couleur de leurs uniformes, tellement ses interventions restaient discrètes et efficaces. Ben y avait rapidement fait ses preuves et du jeune officier sortit de l'école, il était devenu un maillon important de l'Escadron. Ses conseils étaient reconnus et écoutés.  
Leur locaux se trouvaient sur Coruscant, du moins leur quartier général. Mais pour préserver l'anonymat de ses membres et la discrétion de ses opérations, leur QG arborait la façade d'une entreprise relativement peu connue et qui n'intéressait personne. Quiconque aurait fouillé un tant soit peu dans les dossiers et les comptes de l'entreprise se serait aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Pas d'activité visible, pas de transactions, pas de listing du personnel, jamais aucune lumière de l'extérieur, des recettes et des dépenses inexistantes... mais personne ne se souciait d'une entreprise comme celle-ci et c'était exactement l'effet escompté. De plus, aucun des soldats de l'Escadron ne devait être reconnu. Dès l'incorporation, les dossiers des candidats étaient tous effacés et remplacés par d'autres. Leurs vies étaient maintenant confidentielles et l'Empire pouvait en disposer comme bon lui semblait. Quand Ben pénétra la première fois dans les locaux, il fut agréablement surpris. Malgré les apparences, les locaux du QG étaient flambant neuf et techniquement très à la pointe du progrès.

Au milieu d'une matinée comme tant d'autres, Ben se trouvait en train de faire du sport dans la salle de musculation. Une condition physique rigoureuse leur était demandée pour mener à bien les missions parfois éprouvantes qu'ils avaient à accomplir. La journée était régulièrement divisée en trois parties : entraînement physique, cours et théorie, pratique et simulations. Les recrues n'avaient que peu de temps libre et même quand ils en disposaient, ils le mettaient à profit pour réviser et s'entraîner. Au bout de quelques mois d'un pareil rythme, il était courant que les jeunes recrues ne se reconnaissent plus dans un miroir ! Ben était en train de travailler sa vitesse de frappe sur une cible mobile quand une alarme discrète retentit dans le bâtiment. Il ne l'entendit pas de suite. C'est une petite lumière rouge clignotante qui attira son attention. La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître son ami Berek.

_- C'est l'alarme, Ben !_ claironna-t-il.

Ben acquiesça. Il désactiva le dispositif d'entraînement et essuya rapidement la sueur de son visage. Il enfila à la hâte son uniforme, un treillis facile à mettre et se lança en courant dans les couloirs. Il arriva en même temps que les autres en salle de briefing. La pièce était grande et confortable et une table imposante trônait en son milieu. Quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, un émetteur holographique projetait en son centre les informations importantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général Merlouif arriva. Le briefing pu alors commencer.

_- Bonjour à tous_, entama-t-il.

Sa voix était grave, bourrue et sa moustache frémissait quand il parlait.

_- Voici les faits. A dix heures et trente-trois minutes, heure locale, l'Ubiqtorat recevait un appel de secours de l'un de ses agents en mission. Le signal provenait de Kamino, dans la bordure extérieure. Selon toutes vraisemblances, l'Agent Drek Svar vient d'être capturé par les forces rebelles. Les agents de cet organisme sont remarquablement bien formés pour résister aux interrogatoires, mais ils ne peuvent pas éternellement cacher ce qu'ils savent. C'est là que nous intervenons. Des questions ?_  
_- L'Ubiqtorat ne possède-t-il pas sa propre force d'intervention ?_ fit remarquer une recrue.  
_- C'est exact. Ils sont aussi capables que nous pour le sauver des griffes ennemies. Mais Drek Svar possède une trop grande valeur aux yeux de l'alliance rebelle. En ce moment même, les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat sont espionnés, peut-être de l'intérieur et très certainement de l'extérieur. Dès que l'Oméga Force se mettra en branle, ces maudits mouchards avertiront leur contact et il sera certainement impossible de retrouver l'agent. Ils le changeront de planète et de système autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que nous perdions sa trace. L'Ubiqtorat jouera le mort pour tromper la vigilance ennemie, pendant que nous préparerons notre intervention._  
_- Comment avons-nous localisé sa trace ?_  
_- Nous avons donc contacté Kamino. Et nous avons obtenu une entière coopération de leur part. Ils nous ont fourni les renseignements de leurs radars. Nous avons ainsi obtenu l'heure de passage en hyperespace de la navette, et quelques indices quant aux destinations possibles._

Le général reprit son souffle et aiguisa sa fine moustache.

_- Les ordinateurs viennent de calculer les trajectoires possibles et leur durée. Ils les ont comparé aux registres d'arrivées des différentes planètes et il y a de fortes présomptions pour que l'agent soit détenu sur Tatooine. C'est une planète trop éloignée de la juridiction impériale pour que les rebelles se sentent inquiétés. Mais à la moindre alerte, ils n'hésiteront pas à se déplacer autant de fois que nécessaire. Il y a d'autres présomptions sur d'autres planètes, mais les ordinateurs ne leur ont accordé qu'un pourcentage de chance minime. Cependant, certains d'entre vous iront sur ces planètes pour préparer une éventuelle intervention. Le gros de l'Escadron Ender se rendra sur Tatooine, nous n'avons pas alerté la garnison locale pour ne pas alerter les rebelles. Certains de nos agents sont déjà en place sur la planète et entament les premières investigations dans la plus extrême discrétion. Nous allons mettre à profit notre avantage, soldats !_

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se détacha, sortant de l'obscurité.

_- Prenez place parmi nous, Lieutenant Emon Kalem._

Le général se tourna vers les membres de l'Escadron Ender.

_- Je vous présente le directeur de la célèbre force Oméga, de l'Ubiqtorat. Sur demande de leur part, nous avons accepté qu'il participe activement à la préparation et au déroulement de notre intervention. Je suis certain que ses conseils nous serons utiles dans notre recherche de perfection._  
_- C'est trop d'honneur, Général. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre._

Emon était un fin et grand gaillard, mais on distinguait sous sa combinaison treillis une musculature développée. Son visage tirait vers l'ovale et ses yeux brillaient de confiance et de sagesse.

_- J'avais fini de leur expliquer ce que nous savons déjà tout deux._

Il regarda le bracelet à son poignet et reprit la parole.

_- P'tits gars, préparez votre barda, embarquement dans 17 minutes pour les navettes en partance pour l'Errinic. Nous achèverons le briefing pendant le voyage. Exécution._

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les soldats se trouvaient rangés devant l'embarcadère n°18, où plusieurs navettes Lambda les attendaient. Quand la voûte nuageuse de Coruscant s'effaça, remplacée par la voûte céleste, un spectacle magnifique s'offrit à leurs yeux : le resplendissant et phénoménal Errinic. Ce dernier orbitait avec une grâce imposante autour du Centre Impérial, symbole vivant de la force inébranlable de l'Empire. Il en avait connu des batailles, dont une majorité de victoires écrasantes. Tous avaient hâte de voir de l'intérieur cette splendeur qui, de nombreuses fois, avait fait briller l'honneur de l'Empire en remportant des batailles perdues d'avance. Leurs navettes furent lentement tractées et entraînées dans un des nombreux hangars du stardestroyer. La procédure dura quelques minutes, que Ben utilisa pour connaître un peu plus le membre de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Directeur de l'Oméga Force, c'est ça ?_ interrogea-t-il.

Emon était assis à coté de lui et il tourna la tête.

_- C'est ça... mais je trouve le terme un peu pompeux. Appelez-moi Emon, simplement.  
- Ca me va. Je suis Ben Yardis, enchanté.  
- J'ai lu votre dossier... brillante carrière, Ben.  
- Je pensais que mon dossier était de ces dossiers que peu de gens peuvent espérer lire ?  
- Il l'est. Disons que j'ai un haut niveau d'habilitation dans l'Ubiqtorat. Ceci explique cela.  
- En tout cas, merci.  
- De rien,_ répondit Emon sérieusement. _Vous êtes un officier prometteur et j'ai hâte de vous voir, votre escadron et vous, à l'oeuvre. Ca ne saurait tarder, je pense._  
_- Les rebelles sont d'ores et déjà cuits, et ce ne sera pas à cause du soleil de Tatooine !_

Ben s'esclaffa de bon coeur, Emon hocha la tête et d'autres qui suivaient leur conversation sourirent.

Quand la navette se fut immobilisée, la cloison s'effaça, libérant les hommes et leur matériel sur la baie d'embarquement. L'intérieur du vaisseau ressemblait à une vaste fourmilière. Tout y était organisé jusqu'au plus petit détail, et pourtant le premier sentiment qu'on en avait était celui d'une cohue générale. Des uniformes de toutes les teintes, des armures brillantes, des combinaisons fières et sombres, des robots de toutes les formes, tout n'était que mouvement et disparité. Une silhouette familière s'approcha : le général Merlouif les attendait déjà.

**Chapitre 4. Une séance d'interrogation à l'ancienne**

Drek reprit connaissance.  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait était l'irruption brutale des soldats rebelles dans la navette. Puis son esprit avait sombré dans un puit noir et profond. Des rayons paralysants, à n'en pas douter. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, l'officier se trouvait dans une petite pièce aux parois métalliques. Un néon diffusait une pâle clarté sur les murs sans âmes. Il se trouvait assis sur une chaise, les mains ligotées derrière le dos du dossier. On ne l'avait pas encore touché, ni maltraité. Pas encore, du moins. Il ne chercha même pas à se défaire de ses liens, se doutant que le noeud avait été fait avec efficacité. De toute façon, cela ne lui aurait servi à rien. Il se décontracta donc et attendit patiemment une visite prochaine. Quand il fut certain que la trotteuse dans sa tête venait d'effectuer son soixantième tour, il se prit à rire. Le petit jeu et la petite mise en scène étaient fort bien connus de l'agent Drek, qui l'avait appliqué à quelques reprises. C'était tellement prévisible. Classique. Faire mijoter le prisonnier à petit feu en lui faisant ressasser et ressasser sa situation. Situation qui n'était pas très plaisante pour l'officier, mais il n'allait pas leur donner ce plaisir. Certainement pas. Il s'étira et décida, contre toute attente, d'essayer de dormir. Sa tête pendait en arrière et ses jambes étaient allongées, ce n'était pas confortable mais il avait connu pire. Il chercha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil dans les premières minutes... et dans les suivantes, ce fut le sommeil qui le prit à l'improviste. Drek avait peu dormi ces dernières nuits et son corps avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour récupérer.

Il rêva. Combien d'heures Drek avait passé à dormir, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais il se rappelait très bien du personnage récurent qui était revenu dans chacun de ses rêves, comme un leitmotiv. Taun We. Cette... charmante ? Kaminienne dont il s'était rapproché au cours de sa mission. Au cours de ses rêves, elle arborait toujours la même tenue, magnifique et lumineuse. Son long cou penché sur lui, la conseillère lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort, de courage. A chaque fois qu'il voulait parler, elle lui intimait le silence en posant un doigt délicat sur les lèvres de l'officier. Elle lui caressa même les cheveux pendant un temps, apaisant ses craintes et ses doutes.

Après avoir été réveillé de la manière la plus brutale qui soit, une paire de gifles, Drek pouvait encore apercevoir la jolie Kaminienne qui lui susurrait que tout se passerait bien, qu'il devait avoir confiance. Il leva les yeux et détailla son interlocuteur... ou plutôt, son interlocutrice, car il s'agissait bien d'une rebelle de la gente féminine. Il fut terriblement surpris et cela devait se lire sur son visage.

_- Je vous étonne ?_ commença-t-elle d'une voix pas si froide. _Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de voir une femme diriger un interrogatoire, avouez-le. L'empire que vous servez reste un indécrottable ramassis de misogynes, en plus de leurs nombreux autres défauts._  
Drek se cantonna au mutisme.  
_- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? Ce n'est pas galant de votre part, officier.  
- J'ai tendance à oublier la galanterie quand je suis réveillé d'une si charmante façon._

Elle sourit et Drek l'observa avec minutie. Elle était très mignonne, et là encore, il fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver devant lui une femme, et encore moins une femme au physique si agréable. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux qui lui descendaient sur les épaules. Plusieurs mèches rebelles encadraient un visage doux et fin, tandis que deux petits yeux aux reflets émeraude l'épiaient et le jaugeaient. Si on ajoutait à cette description que la jeune femme possédait des courbes à rendre jalouse n'importe laquelle des mannequins de Coruscant, Drek aurait pu se croire au paradis. Une mallette disposée à coté d'elle, à moitié ouverte, laissait apparaître une gamme d'outils de tailles et de formes diverses destinés à la pratique séculaire de la torture raffinée. L'officier revint vite sur terre.

_- Oh !_ pouffa-t-elle. _Je suis certaine que vous avez aimé ça._  
_- Il va sans dire que je préfère être giflé par une créature aussi charmante que vous._  
Cette discussion commençait à l'amuser, finalement.  
_- Merci pour le compliment, officier. Vous voyez, vous redevenez galant.  
- Ne pas l'être serait un affront pour mon ego, même dans la situation actuelle._  
Elle lui envoya une dose non négligeable de phéromones sexuelles à travers le regard.  
_- Je connais pratiquement votre vie par coeur,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je n'en doute pas. Le contraire m'eut étonné. Mais votre misérable service de renseignements ne vous a communiqué que ce que l'Empire voulait que vous sachiez._  
Sa voix avait frôlé le dédain.  
_- Drek... ne le prenez pas comme çà, tout avait si bien commencé entre nous ! Vous venez de me vexer, vraiment. J'avais tellement envie de vous surprendre, vous m'avez coupé dans mon élan. Pourtant je sais des choses sur vous que même l'Ubiqtorat ignore. Vilain garçon. Pour la peine, je crois bien que je vais vous punir._

Elle farfouilla sa mallette et en sortit un bandeau d'une teinte violemment rougeâtre. D'une main experte, elle banda les yeux de l'officier, sans oublier de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa joue alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Drek en connaissait un bout sur l'art de déstabiliser. Mettre le prisonnier en situation d'anxiété en le privant du sens de la vue. Encore un classique des manuels sur la torture douce. Par contre le baiser, lui, n'était mentionné nulle part !

_- Vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne connais même pas le vôtre...  
- Pour vous, ce sera Elna, bel officier._  
Drek perçut le son d'outils qui s'entrechoquaient. La punition ?  
_- J'ai choisi un outil particulièrement classique que vous connaissez bien, officier. Mais je vous laisse la surprise de le découvrir, et aussi de découvrir sur quelle partie de votre corps j'en jouerai._  
_- Elna, s'il vous plait, vous savez bien que c'est inutile,_ constata Drek. _Je suis pratiquement conditionné pour subir ce genre de traitement tout en gardant le sourire ! Ce n'est pas..._

_  
_Une vive douleur sur sa cuisse gauche. Un jaillissement de souffrance puis plus rien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Drek douta de son conditionnement. Mais la douleur s'effaça comme par enchantement. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler. La douce voix d'Elna lui parvint.

_- Je sais, ça fait mal. Vous m'en voyez désolée.  
- J'en doute... mais ce n'est pas la question_, lui répondit une voix affaiblie.  
_- Effectivement, officier. Je vous sais extrêmement intelligent. Mettez-vous un instant à ma place... que feriez-vous pour obtenir ces précieux renseignements ?  
- Et bien, puisque nous parlons d'égal à égal, en ce qui concerne ce domaine tout du moins, j'emploierai en premier lieu le levier psychique car je ne suis pas un adepte des tortures physiques. Avec moins de douceur que vous, je dois bien l'admettre, je ne suis qu'un mâle.  
- Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Parlons donc de votre femme et de votre fille._

Drek s'en voulu de l'avoir mise sur la voie. Mais de toute façon, elle en serait venue là d'une manière ou d'une autre alors autant ne pas retarder une discussion qui devait inévitablement arriver.

_- Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire, _lâcha l'officier maladroitement.

- _Elle ? _intervint Elna_. De qui parlez-vous donc ? De votre tendre aimée ou de votre charmante fille ?_

_- Je me fiche de savoir comment vous avez obtenu cette information, mais laissez ma fille en dehors de ça !  
- Vous me décevez un peu. Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase et combien de fois l'avez-vous entendu également ? Je vous le demande..._  
_- Trop souvent, c'est vrai,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Les formalités étant échangées, à présent il est temps d'en venir au coeur même du sujet qui nous intéresse. N'est-ce pas, officier ? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me voir, aussi je vous ai lancé un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est loin de laisser les hommes... et les femmes !... indifférents. J'aurais presque envie de vous retirer ce bandeau pour que vous en profitiez._  
_- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point._

Comme un souffle, Elna détacha le morceau de tissu qui tomba sur les épaules de l'officier. Drek tomba sur deux yeux de braises qui le fixaient. Il détourna le regard sur sa cuisse meurtrie. Le tissu était encore intact et rien n'indiquait l'origine de la douleur. Brûlure par induction, peut-être. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les êtres qu'il aimait et qui l'attendaient sur Coruscant...

_- Je veux savoir comment vous avez appris pour ma fille et... ma femme. J'ai passé des années à cultiver le mystère qui les entoure et je voudrais bien savoir où j'ai failli._  
Elle lui envoya un petit sourire presque tendre.  
_- C'est vous qui me surprenez, officier. J'ai rencontré un tas d'hommes, je ne vous parlerai pas des femmes, célibataires ou mariés, jeunes ou vieux, vierges ou non, tendres ou machos... mais aucun ne possédait cette sensibilité qui affleure en vous dès que vous parlez de votre petite protégée. Vous feriez… vous faites ? un bon père de famille, droit et fidèle, et vous me plaisez. Si je n'étais pas si volage et frivole..._

Drek sentit la main d'Elna lui caresser la cuisse. A travers le tissu rugueux de son uniforme, il pouvait sentir combien elle était douce. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit l'image de cette créature, en face de lui, mais sans y parvenir complètement. La main hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha de son entrejambe. L'officier sursauta et ses cuisses tremblèrent. C'était loin d'être désagréable... c'était pire et il essaya tant bien que mal de focaliser son attention ailleurs… sur sa petite Daphné par exemple.

_- Voyons, officier... détendez-vous. Que vous importe de penser à autre chose qu'à moi en cet instant ? Tout est si loin et moi, je suis là, tout près de vous. Sentez-vous la chaleur qui brûle en moi ? Libérez celle qui brûle au fond de vous, laissez-vous aller, mon officier !_

Drek ferma les yeux mais ne pu effacer l'horrible et indécente vision d'Elna. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, elle était désirable mais c'était tout. Il n'allait pas laisser ses bas instincts primaires prendre le dessus. C'était un officier Impérial et il devait garder la dignité qui sied à tout officier.

_- Laissez-moi !_ eut-il le courage de crier.  
La main se retira et en même temps, le sourire sur le visage de la jolie rebelle.  
_- Vous n'êtes pas un homme !  
- Je suis l'officier Drek Svar, agent de l'Ubiqtorat en mission pour le compte de l'Empereur.  
- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

Sa voix s'était achevée sur une note des plus malsaines. Elle remit le bandeau sur les yeux de l'officier qui n'eut pas droit cette fois-ci au petit baiser. Le même bruit que tout à l'heure... Elna cherchait apparemment l'outil qui stimulerait le mieux ses pulsions sadiques.

- _Je vais prendre du plaisir à jouer avec vous, Drek. Et dans quelques heures, vous me supplierez de faire de vous ce que je désirerai, pourvu que la souffrance se taise. Mais il sera trop tard. Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi experte que vous dans le raffinement de la torture, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Dans quelques heures, vous ne serez plus le fier et pédant officier impérial, vous serez un morceau de chair sanguinolent et souffrant... vous serez ma chose à moi. Quand enfin, vous serez anéanti physiquement, je ferais en sorte de vous anéantir moralement en m'occupant de ce qu'il y a de plus sacré pour vous : votre petite Daphné, c'est ça ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point mon imagination perfide est constructive, quand j'ai devant moi un si bel étalon, prêt à assouvir mes petits fantasmes. Au travail, officier, au travail, nous avons des choses à faire !  
_  
Drek ne se rappelait plus quand la douleur avait commencé, ni même quand elle avait fini. Si même elle avait fini car il avait toujours profondément mal. Elna avait débuté les choses en douceur, si on peut dire. Des micros souffrances distribuées ça et là sur son corps nu. Car elle avait prit soin de le déshabiller complètement, lui enlevant toute dignité et profitant par la même occasion du spectacle de son corps. Drek n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Les supplications et les prières n'auraient rien donné, il le savait d'expérience. Et il était déterminé - avait-il jamais eu le moindre doute ? - à ne rien révéler de sa mission. Il était l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat et par la même, le bras de l'Empereur : il ne devait pas faillir. Plutôt couper le bras que de le voir corrompre, pourrir jusqu'à la moelle, infecté par cette vermine rebelle.  
Il avait toujours terriblement mal, il n'était même pas en état de dire si Elna était toujours dans la pièce, s'il était allongé ou encore attaché sur sa chaise. Il ne sentait de son corps que les milliards d'informations de douleur transmis par ses nerfs. Combien de temps la séance avait-elle duré ? Une heure, deux heures, dix heures ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Tout n'avait été qu'un déferlement de souffrance, une montée en puissance progressive de la torture jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle à la mort. Oui, il avait hurlé. Son corps avait hurlé. Mais son âme, bien trempée par des années d'éducation, n'était toujours pas prête à se livrer aux rebelles. Après les micros souffrances, Elna était passée aux coupures insidieuses, aux endroits où celles-ci irradiaient le plus la douleur, les muqueuses n'étant pas en reste, ainsi que les parties génitales. Le pire dans tout ça était de ne pas savoir sur quelle partie du corps la prochaine plaie naîtrait. Mais le fait d'avoir déjà administré ce genre de douleur ; oui Drek l'avait déjà pratiqué de nombreuses fois ; le rendait plus fort pour la supporter. Ce qui le différenciait des autres prisonniers. La bouche emplie de sang et sa langue hurlant son tourment, Drek eut droit à un court répit.

_- Vous êtes un bel homme et c'est plaisir à vous voir souffrir, officier. Je tenais à vous le dire.  
- Je... ne dirais rien... c'est inutile,_ articula-t-il la bouche en feu.  
_- Je le sais bien. Je n'essaye même pas de soutirer les informations que vous détenez. Ce serait pure perte pour le moment. Vous êtes au-dessus de la souffrance physique, mais peut-être pas au-dessus de la souffrance morale. Et je compte bien tout savoir tôt ou tard._  
_- Alors... pourquoi ?_  
_- Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas professionnel. Cette perte de temps n'est pas digne de moi, mais j'y prends un tel plaisir. C'est malheureux que vous n'en preniez pas, vous, mais soyez assurée que je m'amuse._  
_- J'aime assez ce que vous faites, Elna,_ ironisa-t-il. _Non, vraiment... Je n'y mets pas moi-même un tel art de la sophistication, mais j'admire votre façon de procéder, votre mise en scène, vos gestes sensuels et si... douloureux. Nous pourrions un jour mettre en commun nos connaissances, nous y gagnerons certainement tous les deux. Qu'en dites vous ?_

_  
_Elna rit de bon cœur.  
_- Je vois que vous avez toujours le sens de l'humour. Vous me plaisez de plus en plus.  
- A votre service, ma jolie rebelle.  
- Bien, ne perdons plus de temps et passons au degré supérieur, alors !_

Le degré supérieur était le préféré d'Elna. Sans la voir, il pouvait distinguer les petits cris jouissifs qu'elle poussait à chacun de ses hurlements. L'extraction d'ongle était un jeu qu'elle maniait avec merveille. Rapide et précise, elle les faisait sauter avec dextérité, comme si elle pratiquait depuis sa naissance. Mais la souffrance qui accompagnait chaque arrachage était tout sauf rapide. Une espèce de douleur sourde mais tellement forte que Drek en versait des larmes. Il ne bougeait même pas ses doigts, sachant qu'il ne faisait que retarder la douleur et qu'il valait mieux l'affronter plutôt que la fuir. Quand Elna passa à la souffrance par induction nerveuse, au niveau de son mâle attribut, il voulu s'évanouir mais son mental était si fort qu'il encaissa la douleur plutôt que de l'éviter. Il avait versé tant de larmes qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore en avoir. Cette douleur était multipliée par cette sensation de déshonneur, d'avilissement qu'il ressentait alors que son organe bondissait comme un pantin désarticulé sous les inductions nerveuses. Et la nature étant ce qu'elle était et par un bizarre mécanisme chimique, celui-ci se durcissait au fur et à mesure que l'officier rugissait. Il y eut une seconde pause mais il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.  
_- Un peu diminué… humilié peut-être… même pas ?_interrogea Elna.  
Il mit de longues minutes à récupérer ses esprits, avant qu'il ne perçoive à nouveau la voix de la rebelle.  
_- Un vrai régal... cracha-t-il avec dédain.  
- Je savais que vous aimeriez._

Il sentit une poigne enserrer son « instrument » tout droit dressé. La main chaude d'Elna commença à serrer, comprimant veines et artères jusqu'à ce que le membre se mette à violacer. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair jusqu'au sang, lentement et tendrement. Cette situation lui était plus qu'insupportable mais pour une fois, il se taisait, conscient que gâcher le plaisir de la rebelle ne lui causerait que des problèmes supplémentaires.

_- Je n'ai pas voulu lui causer trop de dommages, _entama-t-elle_. Je suis certain que tôt où tard, de votre plein gré, vous vous en servirez pour assouvir mon désir. Quand je posséderai enfin votre âme et votre corps, complètement et sans rémission. Nous passerons du bon temps, Drek, je m'en réjouis déjà._  
La pression sur son appendice se relâcha et les sensations commencèrent à revenir comme la marée recouvre son territoire. La sale petite garce, pensa-t-il. Ses lèvres étaient sèches mais il continua de parler.  
_- J'ai hâte... d'y être. Ne peut-on pas... accélérer les choses ?_  
Sa voix était hachée par ses halètements tourmentés.  
_- Vous ne savourez pas assez l'instant présent, officier. Moi si._  
_- Désolé de montrer... autant d'empressement, Elna... mais je suis assez pressé, une mission de la plus haute importance m'attend... pour le compte de l'Empereur... je ne voudrais pas me mettre en retard !_  
_- Je ne vois pas le temps passer avec vous, Drek. Vous êtes un amour. M'en direz vous plus sur votre mission ou resterez-vous borné comme un Bantha ? Notez que cela ne me gêne pas, car je finirai par le savoir. C'était simplement histoire de pimenter notre conversation._  
_- Vous êtes bien... rapide, jolie rebelle. Nous en sommes... à peine aux préliminaires._  
Elle fit une petite moue de mépris.  
_- Excusez-moi, Drek. Continuons donc !_

Il sentit des électrodes se poser sur ses tempes. Le matériel lourd. Si elles étaient aussi perfectionnées que celle conçues par l'Empire, l'officier savait qu'il avait du mouron à se faire. Mais dans l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, plus rien ne lui importait, ni la vie, ni la mort, ni rien du tout. Sauf une seule et unique chose : ne rien révéler. Qu'était sa vie ? Rien. Qu'était l'Empire ? Tout. Il ne fallait pas sacrifier l'Empire pour un individu, aussi précieux soit-il. Il aurait bien tenté le grand plongeon dans le gouffre dont on ne revient pas, mais les rebelles avaient prit soin de retirer sa fausse dent remplie de cyanure. Pourtant, Marlek l'avait assemblé avec le plus grand soin, à partir de matériaux indétectables de la plus haute technologie. Elle devait passer inaperçue sur tous les types de scans et de filtres, et assurer aux membres de l'Ubiqtorat de pouvoir choisir la fin de leur choix en cas de capture. Il fallait croire que la technologie rebelle était bien avancée. Drek ne cessait de dire qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la menace terroriste. Il avait maintenant la preuve flagrante de son raisonnement, et ce depuis toujours. L'Empire avait sans doute du matériel de pointe, mais cette gangrène réussissait toujours à s'en procurer une partie, par quelque moyen détourné que ce soit. Il fallait compter avec ça maintenant.

Un déclic coupa le fil de sa pensée et quelques secondes après, son cerveau sembla exploser. Une douleur aiguë et inhumaine, pire que si une lame traversait et retraversait son cerveau sans s'arrêter. Il poussa un hurlement si fort qu'Elna en fut presque effrayée. Presque. Elle sourit et entreprit de monter le niveau d'intensité de l'appareil. Cette fois-ci, Drek pu différencier avec une précision inouïe l'explosion de chacune des cellules de son cerveau. Elles ne semblaient pas exploser toutes ensemble, non, toutes crevaient comme des bulles qui remontent à la surface d'un verre de champagne (Corellien, cela dit), les unes après les autres et cet effet démultipliait la torture par un million. Quand ses poumons se furent vidés de tout leur oxygène, l'officier se surprit à hurler encore. Son mental était à bout, mais le temps était loin encore ou il révélerait les sombres complots de l'Empereur. Le petit manège de la rebelle dura un temps indéterminé mais dans sa souffrance proche de la folie, Drek constata qu'il durait bien plus longtemps que les précédents jeux. Son corps lui faisait hurler des mots qu'il n'aurait pas prononcé en temps normal : des supplications implorant la pitié. La pitié était un sentiment qui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps à travers l'univers. Et il savait en son âme et conscience que cela ne servait à rien et ne faisait qu'accroître le sadisme du tortionnaire. Elna avait encore augmenté l'appareil d'un cran et cette fois ci, le corps de l'officier jugea que trop, c'était trop, et il sombra dans un profond coma...

Il était allongé, semble-t-il. A même sur le sol, ou alors dans un lit très dur, et froid comme la mort. Le bandeau était toujours sur ses yeux. Ses coupures lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il ne sentait rien sur sa peau, soit qu'elle était devenue totalement insensible, soit qu'on l'avait entre temps revêtu d'habits ou d'une couverture. Il tendit ce qui lui restait d'oreilles et analysa la pièce. Il n'eu aucune difficulté à localiser la respiration d'une seconde personne, non loin de lui. Selon toute probabilité, c'était Elna. C'était elle qui s'occupait de son cas... mais il n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir une autre personne, plus compréhensive, plus amicale, prête à l'écouter et à l'aider, selon la vieille méthode de la dualité de personnalité. Un bourreau cruel et sadique et son opposé, dont le but était de soutirer la confiance du prisonnier. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_- Bonjour, officier._

Elna.

Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas changer son interlocutrice. D'un coté parce que l'officier aimait bien la jolie rebelle, de l'autre parce que de toute façon, il connaissait bien le procédé et n'aurait pas craqué pour autant. Il se releva tout doucement et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'Elna accourre pour lui apporter son aide.

_- Attendez, Drek, je vais vous aider.  
- Non... souffla-t-il.  
- Comme vous voulez..._ répondit Elna, pour le moins vexée.  
_- Ce serait contraire aux règles de la galanterie et du savoir-vivre._

L'officier se força à sourire alors qu'il faisait des efforts désespérés pour se mettre d'aplomb. Ses jambes étaient faibles et refusaient d'exécuter correctement les ordres de son cerveau. Il se reprit à plusieurs fois, d'autant plus gauchement que ses yeux ne pouvaient rien voir. Une fois debout, ses jambes tremblèrent de plus belle et son corps oscilla vers l'avant de façon dangereuse. Un afflux trop rapide de sang dans le crâne lui fit soudain tourner la tête et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Son corps s'effondra comme une masse devenue soudain inerte et sans vie. Il bascula de tout son poids en avant... et fut rattrapé de justesse par la rebelle. Elle encaissa le choc sans broncher et enserra le torse de l'officier dans ses petits bras.

Une porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs soldats rebelles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, l'arme au poing.  
_- Un problème, mademoiselle ?_ s'enquit l'un d'eux.  
_- Aucun à part votre présence, retournez à votre poste.  
- Voulez-vous que nous vous aidions à...  
- Je vous ai donné un ordre !_ aboya-t-elle.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce était à nouveau redevenue le terrain de chasse d'Elna. Son terrain favori et elle comptait bientôt agrémenter son tableau de chasse avec la tête de l'officier Drek. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes dans mes bras._

L'officier avait reprit connaissance mais il était encore trop faible pour parler, encore moins pour bouger et tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte féminine. Son esprit n'était que chaos et à travers ce chaos, il percevait la douce voix de la rebelle. Cette dernière supportait toujours le poids de Drek sans ciller. Sa main droite glissa le long de son dos et vint caresser les cheveux de l'officier, tendrement.

_- La... la... ne dites rien._

Ses pupilles étaient closes et pourtant, il semblait deviner la silhouette de celle qui le tenait dans ses bras. Une charmante extra-terrestre à la peau bleuté et douce, au regard transperçant et généreux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, comme dans son rêve. C'était bon de se laisser aller, de se sentir en sécurité. Sa voix était douce et ses gestes si tendres. Drek aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement.

_- Taun We..._ souffla-t-il.  
Elna enregistra mentalement le nom pour de plus amples recherches, avant de répondre.  
_- Il n'y a pas de Taun We dans cette pièce. Il n'y a que votre amie et confidente, Elna._  
L'officier reçut une décharge en plein cœur. Si même son esprit commençait à le tromper... il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte mais ses muscles ne lui répondirent pas... il voulut pleurer.  
_- Lâchez-moi, implora-t-il._

_- Ne faites pas l'enfant, si je vous lâche, vous allez tomber._

Arrivant au terme de ses forces, Elna l'accompagna doucement au sol et l'adossa contre une des parois métalliques. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et s'assit à coté de lui, posant sa main délicate sur sa jambe gauche. Même là, elle était encore trop près de lui à son goût. Mais il n'avait plus la force de rien faire, juste de se laisser aller, sa tête appuyée contre le métal froid, dodelinant de gauche à droite d'un air las. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, mais il ne sentait plus le bandeau. Elna avait du le lui enlever en l'amenant par terre.

_- Votre fille est vraiment charmante, officier.  
- Nooon..._ accusa-t-il d'une voix flétrie.  
_- Elle est plutôt intelligente pour son âge._  
Les lèvres de Drek tremblèrent et il se mura dans le silence.  
_- Je n'ai pas encore d'enfants, mais si je devais avoir une fille, j'aimerai qu'elle lui ressemble, vraiment._  
Toujours rien.  
_- Votre fille danse divinement bien, en tout cas. C'est une bonne idée que de l'avoir inscrite à ces cours._  
Le menton s'abaissa tristement.  
_- Je suis certaine qu'en grandissant, elle développera une profonde aversion pour votre exécrable empire. Qui sait si elle ne deviendra pas une grande rebelle, un jour. Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive, en tout cas. Elle le mérite. Quand son père et sa mère auront disparu, la pauvre petite aura besoin de nouveaux repères. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle obtienne le meilleur des enseignements, basé sur la justice et l'amour de la liberté._  
C'en était trop pour le cœur gonflé de l'officier.  
_- Un beau jour... nous nous reverrons... que ce soit dans ce monde... ou dans l'autre, en enfer... je jure sur la tête de ceux qui me sont le plus chers ... de vous faire payer..._  
_- Des menaces... c'est si bas. Je ne vous ai encore rien fait !_ lança Elna d'une voix innocente. _Je suis certain qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger. Je vous propose un choix... votre protégée et son bonheur ou bien l'empire que vous servez aveuglément. Regardez, Drek... dans ma main._

_  
_Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et la lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes. Mais il distingua ce que la rebelle agitait devant ses yeux : une photo de sa fille. Elle avait été prise par un badaud sur la demande de l'officier, un beau jour de permission sur Coruscant. Drek tenait sa fille entre les bras. Ils souriaient car c'était un jour spécial pour Daphné. Elle avait obtenu un A+ à son examen de fin d'année pour les jeunesses impériales. Elle agitait le diplôme du bout de son petit bras. Elle irradiait la joie.

_- Vous avez fouillé chez moi !  
- Un tout petit peu. Nous n'avons rien dérangé, c'est promis. Tenez, prenez-la._

Elle manipula les bracelets qui entravaient ses mains. Ils s'ouvrèrent comme par enchantement, quelques secondes plus tard. Drek aurait-il eu la force, à ce moment, de sauter sur la rebelle pour tenter de la tuer ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé à son sort, ni à la donne du problème. La rébellion ferait toujours pression sur lui et sa famille pour qu'il trahisse. Il prit la photo de la main d'Elna et la serra contre son cœur, en ce lieu sinistre, c'est tout ce qui lui restait de Daphné...

_- Regardez bien cette photo, officier et répondez à ma question quand vous vous sentirez prêt. Votre allégeance pour l'Empire vaut-il plus à vos yeux que l'amour que vous portez à votre petite protégée ?_  
La voix était calme et posée, la rebelle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle continua.  
_- Je sais que votre première réponse, bornée, sera celle que je n'attends pas. Vous êtes conditionné pour me répondre ainsi. On vous a inculqué de force les préceptes de l'Ordre Nouveau et vous les recrachez par tous les pores de votre peau. Tout suinte l'Empire en vous. Mais je sais qu'au fond de vous, si je réussis à décrasser cette couche de stupidité et d'aveuglément qui caractérise tout bon officier, je trouverai l'homme qui placera sa famille bien avant la cause qu'il sert._  
Elle regarda l'officier dans les yeux, des yeux affaiblis mais toujours vivaces. Elle lui sourit avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Toute provocation, toute sexualité avait quitté sa voix.  
_- Prenez votre temps, Drek. Pour l'amour de Dieu, prenez votre temps. Laissez décanter ce que je viens de vous dire. Je vais vous faire transférer dans une cellule plus confortable et je reviendrai dans la soirée._  
Elle fit un signe devant la caméra située tout en haut de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux gardes de tout à l'heure vinrent prendre les ordres.  
_- Direction bloc de détention 3-A, soldats._

Ils précédèrent l'officier rebelle et son prisonnier à travers un dédale de couloirs qui formaient un inextricable labyrinthe, dont la majeure partie baignait dans l'obscurité. Il faisait froid et humide et Drek se douta qu'ils devaient se trouver dans les sous-sols... mais de quelle planète ? Il regarda de droite à gauche, comme méditant sur une folle entreprise mais son attitude n'échappa pas à la rebelle.

_- N'y pensez même pas. Ces couloirs ne mènent nulle part, et toutes les intersections sont codées. Dans la perspective où je ne réussirai pas à vous arrêter avant, ce dont je doute. Affaibli comme vous l'êtes, ce ne serait même pas drôle, vraiment.  
- On peut toujours essayer, Elna. Maintenant que mes deux mains sont libres, je ressens une nouvelle vigueur.  
- Même avec les mains libres, vous n'êtes pas une menace pour moi. Je suis désolée de douter de votre machisme viril et poilu, mais... vous n'avez aucune chance._  
_- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

D'un geste rapide, mais moins rapide qu'il n'aurait voulu, il s'empara de l'arme du rebelle devant lui. Elle était encore à son étui et n'était pas maintenue par l'attache réglementaire. Drek l'avait remarqué depuis un bon bout de chemin. Le soldat paierait cher cette négligence. Il appuya sur la gâchette.  
L'arme resta muette, au grand désarroi de l'officier.

_- Voyons, Drek... me croyez-vous vraiment si naïve ?_ lui dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air de reproche.  
Il lâcha l'arme qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique.  
_- Tout était prévu et je voulais me rendre compte de quelle reste de velléité vous disposiez. Apparemment, j'ai légèrement sous-estimé votre capacité physique. Je ne referais plus cette erreur dorénavant._  
L'officier serra ses poings et les leva à la hauteur de son visage.  
_- Il va falloir me passer sur le corps, maintenant._  
Elna soupira bruyamment en levant ses yeux au ciel.  
_- Vous voulez jouer ? Et bien nous jouerons... tous les deux._  
Elle fit signe aux deux soldats de s'écarter, ce qu'ils firent en maugréant quelque peu. Puis, fixant Drek droit dans les yeux, elle entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux.  
_- Laissez-moi quelques secondes, Drek... je suis toute à vous, mon chou.  
- La galanterie aura raison de nous, les hommes.  
- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui auraient attendu pour m'attaquer, comme vous faites.  
- Vous êtes prête ?_

Elna fit signe que oui. Si l'officier n'était pas trop sûr de venir à bout des deux soldats, il était au moins certain de se venger sur la jeune rebelle, un peu trop présomptueuse à son goût. Il se concentra sur chacun de ses muscles, les échauffant par de petites contractions.

_- Honneur à vous,_ commença Drek.

Elna ne tarda pas, elle envoya de la jambe avant un coup de pied frontal avec une violence et une rapidité inouïe. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'esquiver et cette attaque parfaite le décontenança. Il profita de l'élan de son coup de pied pour lui décocher une droite au niveau de la tête. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait au tour des soldats, avec un peu de chance. Son poing ne rencontra que du vide. La tête d'Elna avait disparue de son champ de vision. Mettant justement à profit son élan, elle avait enchaîné sur un coup de pied retourné avec une surprenante désinvolture. Celui-ci atteignit son but : le ventre de l'officier.  
Il y eut un bruit sec suivi d'un cri. Drek encaissa du mieux qu'il pu, c'est à dire mal car il ne s'y attendait pas. La rebelle aurait largement eu le temps de le finir, mais elle prit un malin plaisir à le laisser espérer. Quand la douleur se fut dissipée, il ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire amusé à Elna.

_- Vous êtes rapide pour une rebelle !  
- Allez, ne faites pas votre macho, vous savez que je suis plus forte que vous._  
_- Vous êtes forte, mais je doute que vous preniez le dessus sur moi._

Il envoya à son adversaire un coup de pied latéral puissant et rapide, qu'Elna vit arriver longtemps à l'avance. Elle absorba le choc de l'impact en se déplaçant sur le coté et saisit sa jambe, avant de le balayer au sol et de lui faire une clef de jambe. Les os grincèrent un peu et Drek frappa au sol de douleur.

_- C'est tout ce qu'on vous enseigne à l'Académie ?_

Honteux, l'officier se tu. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait rien dire car il gémissait de douleur. Elna lâcha sa prise et se remit en garde. Enervé, Drek se remit d'aplomb aussi vite qu'il le pu. Son corps commençait à lui obéir comme par le passé : avec perfection. Il enchaîna une série de rapides coups de poing et de pieds pour déborder la rebelle. Cette dernière para avec une précision remarquable chacun de ses coups. A la fin, elle contre-attaqua et Drek n'eut même pas le loisir de réagir. Elle le neutralisa au niveau des parties, comme elle aimait à le faire et enchaîna sur un coup de poing doublé au niveau du visage. L'officier vacilla sous les impacts et Elna le prit violemment à la gorge, avant de le plaquer avec une violence folle contre la paroi métallique. Elle enserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les gargouillements affolés de sa victime.

_- Echec et mat, Drek, fini de jouer maintenant._

Elna relâcha son étreinte et l'officier s'affala au sol. Elle fit signe aux soldats qui s'étaient écartés. L'un d'eux sortit une paire de bracelets métalliques et enserra ses poignets. Ils le relevèrent avec une délicatesse toute bourrue et le petit groupe se dirigea vers les quartiers de haute sécurité. Drek avait perdu, et ce sentiment d'échec lui était insupportable. Sa sortie d'école remontait à loin, et il était encore faible de l'interrogatoire, mais il aurait dû vaincre la rebelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être que le temps était venu de se remettre en question.  
Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il avait été conduit dans une petite pièce plus confortable que la précédente : une couche sommaire l'attendait et la luminosité était moins agressive. Les gardes et leur officier avaient disparus et il se retrouvait seul face à ses pensées. Mais celles-ci attendraient un peu. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit et s'effondra, l'obscurité bienfaisante ne tarda pas à recouvrir son âme fatiguée...

**Chapitre 5. Préparatifs**

Le Général était dans son élément et ses yeux s'animaient quand il parlait.

_- Vous avez sur cet écran la carte géophysique de Tatooine. Imprégnez-vous en. Comme vous le constatez, il n'y a que deux choses à la surface de cette maudite planète : du sable et... encore du sable. Le désert recouvre une grande partie de la planète, et les montagnes rocailleuses le reste. Si une intervention doit avoir lieu, il faut vous mettre en tête que les conditions ne seront pas optimums._

Un petit point rouge clignota sur la carte et le général effectua un zoom dessus.

_- Voilà Mos Esley, l'une des principales villes de cette planète de sauvages. Nous avons joué de chance sur ce coup-ci : une cellule rebelle a été mise sous surveillance il y a quelques semaines par des collaborateurs de l'Ubiqtorat. Et il s'avère que cette cellule s'est "excitée" justement dans le créneau horaire où l'officier Drek pourrait avoir atterrit sur Tatooine. C'est une chance, ça nous fait gagner du temps et des investigations. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont filé certains des terroristes, avec succès. Un avant-poste rebelle vient d'être découvert, quelque part au milieu du désert, bien dissimulé par la rocaille environnante. Il ne doit pas être le seul, évidemment, mais il y a de fortes chances que l'officier soit retenu là-bas... momentanément, du moins. L'avant-poste se situe en plein territoire Hutt et je présume que les rebelles doivent payer une taxe exorbitante pour profiter d'une couverture comme celle du seigneur du crime local. Tatooine est une planète aux moeurs assez libres, éloignée du joug impérial, mais elle n'en reste pas moins territoire de l'Empire. Nos ennemis ne prendront pas le risque d'y rester indéfiniment, avec leur précieuse capture. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, tout au plus, il sera transféré en toute sécurité vers une destination inconnue mais sûre, et nous aurons bien du mal à localiser et extraire l'officier, alors. Nous devons jouer la carte de la discrétion, absolument. C'est pour cela que les forces impériales locales n'ont pas été contactées. Je mettrai ma main au feu que la garnison impériale est infestée de rebelles et d'espions à la solde du crime organisé. L'Errinic est en simple mission de protection d'un convoi de ravitaillement, nous nous poserons sur Tatooine en toute discrétion. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont déjà tout préparé pour notre arrivée._

Il fit une pause, regardant ses soldats, avant de continuer.

_- Nous arriverons de nuit. Nous lancerons l'assaut à l'aube. C'est le meilleur moment pour surprendre totalement l'ennemi. Ceux qui ont veillé seront physiquement épuisés. Les autres, réveillés dans leur sommeil, seront mentalement inaptes à faire face à notre assaut efficace et impitoyable. N'ayez aucune pitié car eux n'en auront aucune. Ne pensez pas à faire de prisonniers, les mines de sel aux confins de l'Empire en regorgent déjà. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a toujours un ou deux rebelles qui jouent les morts. Nous pourrons toujours en retirer quelque chose... enfin par nous j'entends les services spécialisés de l'Ubiqtorat. D'ailleurs, j'attends en ce moment l'arrivée des clichés pris par leurs efficaces agents. Ca ne devrait plus tarder._

Un appareil à la droite du général émit un bip long et plusieurs courts. L'homme s'empressa d'appuyer sur plusieurs des touches de la console et la ville de Mos Esley s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une série de clichés. La base ennemie était moyennement grande, enclavée dans une passe montagneuse qui donnait sur un des plus grands déserts de la planète. Les photos étaient prises de très loin et, malgré un zoom maximum, on ne distinguait les formes qu'avec peine. Cependant, il faudrait bien s'en contenter. Le général resta pensif quelques instants avant de désigner une sorte de passe qui jaillissait d'un plateau, légèrement en hauteur des premiers toits de la base ennemie.

_- Si j'en juge par ce cliché, le meilleur moyen d'investir la base en toute efficacité est de passer par les hauteurs. Nous ne pouvons pas descendre en rappel, et cette petite corniche semble à première vue... impraticable. Les rebelles doivent le savoir, ils n'auraient pas installé leur base à cet endroit sinon. Elle ne semble pas garder. Nous aurons de grandes difficultés à la parcourir sans déclencher l'alerte. Je crains par-dessus tout les écroulements de pierres qui peuvent nous trahir. De plus, nous serons à découvert et visibles durant le temps que prendra notre descente, en espérant qu'elle soit rapide. Par contre, si nous arrivons à faire comme je dis, la victoire est assurée d'avance. Nous débarquerons par les toits et prendrons rapidement le contrôle de la base, en exterminant rapidement les moyens de communication et les ennemis qui se dresseront devant nous. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat estiment leur nombre autour de la cinquantaine. L'agent que nous recherchons devrait être facile à localiser une fois à l'intérieur._

Il stoppa et fit un tour de table, notant quelques expressions de réprobation.

_- Je sais que nous en sommes capables... nos entraînements quotidiens ne laisse plus aucune place au doute. Nous réussirons là ou les autres échoueront. Et même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre une fois sur place, nous en trouverions un. N'oubliez pas qui nous sommes ! Je ne suis pas idéaliste, ni même optimiste. Juste réaliste. J'ai vu les prouesses que chacun d'entre vous était capable. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, l'Agent Drek Svar est déjà libéré et je vois déjà les belles médailles qui brilleront sur vos uniformes._

Les expressions de désaveu disparurent très vite.

_- Bien, je veux que, durant le trajet vers Tatooine, vous preniez le maximum de repos possible. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour cette mission. Plus d'entraînement, donc, jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé avec cette mission de routine. Nous ferons un autre briefing avant de quitter le destroyer, quand nous serons proches de notre destination et avec de plus amples renseignements. A bientôt, soldats._

Ben déambulait à travers les coursives du super destroyer, désoeuvré. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de ne rien faire, et cela l'irritait. Les entraînements et les révisions lui prenaient tout son temps libre, c'est pour cela que tous les soldats du groupe d'élite faisaient preuve d'une efficacité totale. Toute leur vie, leurs actes, leur volonté étaient tournés vers l'accomplissement ultime, pour l'Empereur et pour l'Empire. Comme convenu, Ben retrouva son ami Berek dans une des salles de repos du vaisseau. La salle de repos en question tenait plus du bar de quartier que de la salle de repos, néanmoins. Dans une ambiance feutrée, gradés et moins gradés s'accordaient un temps de repos, autour d'un verre et avec leurs connaissances. Berek se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, très bien entouré. Deux jeunes cadettes buvaient ses paroles comme sorties de la bouche de l'Empereur. Il était en train de leur conter une de ses périlleuses missions sur une planète lointaine et hostile. Berek possédait un bel organe vocal qui charmait son entourage. En plus de ça, il fallait avouer qu'il était solidement charpenté. Un menton carré, des épaules si épaisses qu'elles pouvaient chacune supporter le poids d'un Bantha, des pectoraux à peine contenus par sa combinaison, des bras... mon dieu ce n'était plus des bras, et des jambes puissantes qui semblaient s'accrocher au sol comme les racines d'un arbre. Bref, Berek était aux anges et sa petite compagnie aussi. Son ami Ben hésita à le déranger, mais après tout...

_- ... à ce moment, je saisis le cou de mon agresseur et je le lance dans la cuve de produits chimiques, et...  
- Salut Berek !  
- ... une compagnie entière de rebelles me fonce dessus et...  
- Hum... Berek ?  
- ... j'appuie sur la détente et... ah, pardon Ben, excuse-moi, j'étais pris dans mon histoire !_  
_- Oui je vois ça. Tu oublies de leur dire comment je t'ai sauvé la vie dans ce quartier mal famé de Duros. Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ taquina Ben.  
Berek le foudroya du regard.  
_- Ah oui, en effet..._ grogna-t-il.  
Il marqua une petite pause avant de sourire.  
_- Les filles, je vous présente mon grand ami Ben, ensemble, on en a vécu des vertes et des pas mûres ! Viens te joindre à nous, l'ami. Les filles, faites-lui une petite place._

De toute évidence, la présence de Ben ne les laissa pas non plus indifférentes et elles s'empressèrent de lui laisser une place. La rencontre de soldats d'élite comme eux ne devait pas se faire souvent à bord de l'Errenic. Berek avait une théorie qui se justifiait souvent : les jeunes cadettes, si sérieuses en temps de travail, étaient tout l'opposé quand elles étaient en repos, c'est à dire indisciplinées et légères. Enfin c'était sa théorie.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment en compagnie des deux jeunes filles, avant qu'elles ne soient obligées de reprendre leur poste. Elles convinrent d'un autre rendez-vous avec les deux membres de l'Escadron Ender et prirent congés d'eux. Berek et Ben discutèrent encore quelques temps de leur mission, avant de constater qu'Emon était aussi dans la pièce, et de l'inviter à leur table. Ben fit les présentations.

_- Ah oui, fit Berek. Je vous ai vu dans la salle de briefing._  
_- Je vous reconnaît aussi_, rétorqua Emon. _Votre silhouette ne m'a pas laissé indifférent, mais prenez cela dans le bon sens. Vous êtes assez... unique !_  
_- Oui, je sais, j'ai une intelligence assez aiguisée et mes conseils sont..._  
_- Heu, Berek... il parle de ta musculature_, coupa Ben.  
Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses propres biceps, puis sur ceux de son ami et constata avec regrets qu'il avait encore des efforts à faire. Emon aussi d'ailleurs.  
_- Vous accepterez bien un verre, Emon._  
_- Merci, avec grand plaisir, Berek._  
Il se leva et partit commander au bar, d'un pas lourd et massif.  
_- Un gars génial,_ commenta Ben... _et mon grand ami.  
- J'espère ne pas m'imposer dans votre petit groupe._  
_- Ne vous en faites pas.  
- Parce que je sais pertinemment que si la situation était inversée, je verrais d'un oeil méfiant un étranger s'immiscer au sein de mon groupe._  
_- Nous ne sommes pas à l'Ubiqtorat, ici. Nous sommes plus... cool. Détendez-vous, officier, je vous présenterai dans la journée au reste du groupe. Vous verrez..._  
_- Merci, Ben.  
-De plus, vous n'êtes pas un bureaucrate, vous êtes de l'Oméga Force. Votre réputation vous a précédé ici, et tous mes camarades n'attendent plus que de vous connaître._  
Emon lui adressa son premier sourire.  
_- Enfin ! Il en faut du temps pour vous arracher un sourire, à vous autres de l'Ubiqtorat !_

Berek revint avec quelques verres remplis d'un liquide ambré qui exhalait des relents d'alcool. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs expériences, débattirent sur plusieurs techniques d'intervention en poupe dans leur escadron respectif, puis les breuvages aidant, se confièrent un peu plus intimement. Puis ils emmenèrent le nouvel arrivant rencontrer les autres membres de l'Escadron Ender. Tout se passa bien, malgré les appréhensions d'Emon et il fut vite intégré. Les hommes de l'Ender ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de l'Oméga Force. La fatigue s'installant au cours des heures, ils se séparèrent et s'en allèrent trouver un peu de repos dans leur chambre respective. Le grand jour était pour ce soir...

**Chapitre 6. Chantage**

Il se trouvait dans une belle et grande prairie. Le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant onduler la végétation. Un soleil fier dardait ses rayons chaleureux sur Drek. Les senteurs et les parfums lui montaient aux narines, l'enivrant de leur suave douceur. Devant lui, Taun We le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

_- C'est un... rêve,_ hésita-t-il.  
Un frémissement dans la robe de la Kaminienne.  
_- Je suis toujours dans ma cellule, et vous, toujours sur Kamino..._  
Elle secoua la tête d'un air négatif.  
_- Quelle différence entre le rêve et la réalité, officier ? Ce n'est que votre cerveau qui interprète les données différemment, le rêve n'est que la continuité d'une forme de pensée. Un état second pendant lequel votre psyché est totalement libéré... et totalement réceptif._  
Sa voix était toujours aussi douce que le jour où il l'avait quitté.  
_- Alors je ne rêve pas ?_  
_- Vous rêvez, mais en ce moment, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Votre cerveau a répondu à mon... appel. Mais il l'interprète à sa façon. J'aimerais tellement être avec vous en ce moment, Drek._  
Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air étonné. Un rêve ? Cela semblait si réel.  
_- Il n'était écrit nulle part dans les archives que votre peuple possédait ce... pouvoir._  
_- Vous avez encore bien des choses à apprendre, officier. Et ce que vous appelez "pouvoir" n'est qu'une des nombreuses capacités de nos cerveaux. Vous la possédez aussi, mais elle n'est pas active, malheureusement.  
- Où êtes-vous, Taun We ?  
- Quelle importance, je sais moi, où vous êtes. Je sais ce qu'on vous a fait enduré. Vous êtes courageux, officier. Si je pouvais être à vos cotés pour vous apporter mon réconfort..._  
_- Mais vous l'êtes... et ça m'apporte un peu de bonheur._  
Elle approcha sa main et caressa la joue de l'officier, comme avec regrets. Ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse.  
_- Je vous quitte officier, votre psyché s'affaiblit, vous allez vous réveiller. Ne m'oubliez pas._  
_- Non... attendez, Taun We... vous... non !_  
L'image de la jolie extra-terrestre se dissipa dans la plaine. Celle-ci commença à fondre dans le néant et c'est à ce moment que Drek se réveilla. Il était baigné de sueur, allongé en travers de son lit de fortune. Il se mit en tailleur dessus et souffla pensivement le nom de sa kaminienne.

Il ne perçut que bien tard la présence de la rebelle, qui l'épiait depuis un coin de la pièce.  
_- Vos rêves sont édifiants, officier. Je me suis renseigné sur votre... Taun We, c'est ça ?_  
Drek serra les dents de colère.  
_- Aux dernières nouvelles, l'assistante du premier ministre de la lointaine planète Kamino, je me trompe ?_  
Il ne répondit rien.  
_- D'après nos espions, elle n'est plus sur sa planète natale. Vous faites chavirer bien des coeurs, Drek. Elle court, votre Kaminienne, elle court vous délivrer des griffes de vos bourreaux ! Si ce n'est pas touchant...  
- Taun We..._  
_- Si vous étiez n'importe quel officier, j'aurais affirmé que cette relation... si charmante... n'était nouée que parce que votre mission l'exigeait. Une superbe informatrice, assistante du premier ministre, en plus ! Mais je sens quelque chose dans votre voix. Je jurerais qu'elle ne vous laisse pas indifférente._  
_- Vous vous trompez, Elna._  
_- Qui croyez-vous tromper ? Certainement pas moi, officier. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas si insensible aux charmes féminins. Ca me laisse mes chances.  
- A ce stade, ce n'est même plus un rêve, c'est une... chimère.  
- N'oubliez pas, Drek... je n'en ai pas fini avec vous._  
Elle marqua une pause.  
_- Alors, officier ? Je suis ici pour votre réponse..._

Il ferma les yeux, oubliant pendant quelques secondes la présence de la rebelle. Un souvenir remonta en lui et explosa comme une bulle de champagne à la surface d'une coupe. Il prenait place dans les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat, quelques mois auparavant. Aenelia et Drek se trouvaient face à face, dans une petite salle de repos aménagée tout spécialement pour les officiers des Renseignements Impériaux. Il faisait bon venir s'y détendre et cela arrivait fréquemment que plusieurs hauts membres se rencontrent, malgré l'immensité des lieux et la diversité des horaires. Un bar avait été aménagé avec un grand raffinement même si, au grand regret de tous, il n'était autorisé à servir que des boissons faiblement alcoolisées (dont le célèbre champagne Correllien) En cette heure tardive, donc, alors que le soleil d'été léchait la surface de Coruscant de ses derniers rayons, la jeune recrue et son ami de toujours avaient entamé une conversation des plus sérieuses.

_- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète, Drek ?  
- Et comme toujours je vous répondrai oui, Aenelia._  
Elle chercha la meilleure façon de tourner la chose.  
_- Je sais que vous aimez votre fille par-dessus tout.  
- Venez-en au fait.  
- Si vous étiez obligé de la sacrifier pour que l'Ordre Nouveau puisse prospérer... seriez-vous capable de le faire, officier ? En auriez-vous le courage ?_  
Drek réfléchit un long moment.  
_- Je vous demande quelque chose de terrible, je le sais.  
- Vous me connaissez bien, maintenant. Réfléchissez un peu à la réponse que je vous donnerai._  
_- Et bien... vous me répondriez avec tout le sérieux du monde que chacun en cette terre est destiné à la mort, qu'elle vienne tôt ou qu'elle vienne tard. Que rien n'est au-dessus de l'idéologie impériale, pas même les êtres vivants, qui ne sont que de chair et de sang. Que votre famille peut être sacrifiée sur l'autel d'une cause supérieure, qui transcende de loin la volonté humaine. Oui, je crois que vous me répondriez ainsi._  
Elle laissa passer un peu de temps avant d'insister, avec sa moue coquine.  
_- Alors ?  
- Vous avez votre réponse, Aenelia._  
_- Je le savais, officier. Je commence à bien vous connaître, à présent, non ? _(elle lui envoya un coup de coude malicieux)  
Sur le coup, il doutait bien de sa motivation à sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le léger tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il lui répondait. C'est un dilemme que Drek ne voulait pas se poser. S'il existait un dieu protecteur des êtres qui chérissent leur famille, alors un tel choix ne se présenterait jamais à lui. Cela n'arriverait jamais, non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

Mais c'était arrivé.  
Sa fille ou son amour pour l'Ordre Nouveau.  
Il ne lui restait aucune carte à jouer, cette fois-ci. Pas le plus petit atout caché au fond de sa manche. L'histoire allait mal se terminer et Drek le redoutait. Il pensa une dernière fois à Aenelia et fixa la rebelle d'un regard haineux.

_- Ma réponse ? Celle que vous n'attendez certainement pas : je choisis la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie et je vous maudit tous autant que vous êtes. Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de ma fille, je vous poursuivrai jusque dans l'autre vie s'il le faut. Je vous ferai payer. Et si je suis obligé d'attendre que vous passiez dans l'autre monde, je jure que ce sera de la main de mes camarades. Ils vous traqueront bien après ma mort et sauront me venger. Comme vous vous plaisez à le penser, ce ne sont que des machines froides et sans âmes, aussi, soyez assurée que la galaxie entière ne sera pas assez grande pour que vous puissiez vous y terrer. Et quand vous basculerez dans le néant, je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour transformer votre au-delà en enfer. Vous n'aurez plus jamais de répit, plus jamais. Je vous crache à la figure, Elna, je n'ai pas peur de vous ni de vos petits instruments de torture. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion véreux sur un échiquier pourri et je vous hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Regardez dans mon regard et plongez votre âme dans mon âme, si vous n'avez pas peur. Espèce de charogne refoulée qui se complait dans sa fiente et ses défouloirs sadiques, vous êtes l'image même de la rébellion pour moi. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de vous voir dans la situation inverse, en train d'expier vos fautes de la pire manière qui soit. Vous n'êtes plus un être humain, Elna, vous êtes un détritus de la société et l'uniforme que vous portez n'arrive même pas à cacher la souillure de votre âme. Touchez donc à ma protégée, c'est tout ce que votre intelligence chaotique a trouvé de mieux à faire. Vous n'êtes bonne qu'à ça de toute façon, vos jeux cruels n'ont aucun effet sur moi, car je vous suis supérieur en tout et vous ne l'avez pas encore compris. J'ai gagné, vous avez perdu. Misérable vermine, je vous méprise, je vous abhorre, je vous vomis par tous les orifices, je vous exècre, soyez damnée !_

L'officier reprit son souffle, haletant devant une Elna impassible.

_- Et vous croyez avoir le choix, Drek ? Je vais en finir avec vous avant de toucher à votre fille. Je vous réduirai en loque humaine, de sorte que vous n'aurez plus que les yeux pour pleurer quand je vous montrerai le spectacle de votre protégée torturée. Et j'y prendrai du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous réagirez face aux hurlements de souffrance de vos proches. Si même vous serez encore en état de réagir, car vous n'aurez plus de l'être humain que le nom. Et ces images et ces hurlements vous poursuivront toute votre vie, si je décide de ne pas y mettre un terme. Vous serez hanté à jamais, jusque dans cet au-delà que vous me promettez infernal. Nous verrons qui de nous deux gagnera à ce petit jeu._  
_- Allez-y_ ! hurla l'officier dans un grognement féroce. _Je n'ai pas peur !_

Elna leva une main en l'air et plusieurs gardes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils passèrent à tabac l'agent des renseignements jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans une profonde inconscience.

_- Ca suffit. Attachez-le et amenez TOUT mes outils. J'ai bien dit TOUT. Lancez la procédure de capture et ramenez-moi sa fille dans les plus brefs délais. Vivante. Exécution._

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement puis quittèrent la pièce. Elna fixa l'officier inanimé.

_- C'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, trésor. Votre réputation n'est plus à refaire. Mais la mienne non plus et je jure que vous finirez par céder. Dormez bien... le pire est devant vous..._

**Chapitre 7. A l'assaut !**

Le matériel était fin près. Les paquetages avaient été vérifiés et revérifiés de nombreuses fois. Les armes avaient été démontées, graissées et remontées avec minutie, puis réglées avec patience. Les armures, légères et souples, avaient été ajustées avec précision. Les moyens de communication avaient été contrôlés, puis cryptés. Le briefing avait été complété et précisé, les ordres étaient clairs. Tout était près, jusqu'à l'antique tradition du motif peinturluré sur l'épaulette gauche des armures. Pour certains, c'était des têtes de mort, pour d'autre des corps de femmes nues. Tous ces signes étaient un peu leur porte-bonheur, et la hiérarchie tolérait ce petit manquement à la discipline impériale.  
A l'heure prévue, ils s'embarquèrent dans des petites capsules de sauvetage qui s'éjectèrent vers la surface de la grande planète jaune, selon un angle et une courbure précis. Aucun dispositif de surveillance ne détecta ces petites sphères qui fonçaient vers Tatooine. Elles ne survolèrent aucune grande ville et furent à peine aperçues par des troupeaux de Banthas indolents. Elles se posèrent (le mot était trop doux, même si les capsules étaient équipées de rétro propulseurs) en plein désert, à quelques kilomètres des montagnes qu'ils devraient escalader pour surprendre l'ennemi dans son sommeil.  
Après s'être extraits sans grande difficulté des capsules, ils se dirigèrent vers la rocaille. Ils s'espacèrent chacun par rapport aux autres d'une dizaine de mètres et respectèrent le silence radio jusqu'en contrebas de la pente. Une vingtaine de petits points noirs entreprirent ensuite l'ascension du talus rocheux, vers le plateau qui dominait la base rebelle. Ce ne fut pas sans difficultés. Malgré leur expérience et les précautions prises, ils ne purent empêcher quelques cailloux de se détacher et de rouler avec fracas le long de la pente. Ben faillit même basculer à un moment, ce qui aurait infiniment compliqué les choses, mais heureusement le bras puissant de son ami Berek le retint. Il fallait espérer que les rebelles n'aient pas installé de capteurs de ce coté de la montagne. Après quarante minutes d'une pénible ascension, la petite troupe extenuée s'accordait quelques minutes de repos, au bord du plateau. N'aurait été leur condition physique, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin. Seule une escouade d'élite aurait pu affronter ce talus rocailleux sans abandonner en cours de route. Ben était essoufflé, mais pas tant que son ami Berek. Au même niveau d'entraînement, son ami devait en plus se trimbaler les cents et quelques kilos de sa masse corporelle. Ben était plus léger et plus rapide que son compagnon. Dans l'ensemble, les hommes de l'escadron Ender étaient polyvalents, mais chacun au sein de cet escadron avait sa spécialité. Les tireurs d'élite côtoyaient les combattants au corps à corps, les spécialistes en informatique, les experts en minage et démolition et toutes les spécialités qui faisaient qu'en fin de compte, l'escadron Ender s'en sortait toujours quoi qu'il advienne.  
Le signal du départ fut donné par Berek, le plus gradé et le plus ancien des forces spéciales. Ils parcoururent rapidement le plateau et se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez avec les premiers toits de l'installation rebelle. La corniche était bien plus terrible que ce qu'ils n'avaient cru jusqu'alors. En plus de descendre par endroits de plusieurs mètres à pic, elle ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètres de largeur. Tout en bas, la base ennemie dormait tranquillement. Quelques lumières vacillaient par endroits, mais l'installation était plongée dans l'obscurité. Quelques soldats montaient la garde en haut d'un mirador qui surplombait l'entrée principale. Une petite navette attendait, solitaire, au milieu de la cour centrale...

_- Il faudra neutraliser la navette dans les plus brefs délais_, ordonna Berek. _Je ne tiens pas à voir notre objectif s'envoler dès que nous aurons les yeux tournés._  
Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent.  
_- Bon, les snipers, en place,_ continua-t-il. _D'ici, vous aurez un angle de vue parfait. Messieurs, de la précision et du sang-froid, comme d'habitude. Bonne chance. Les autres avec moi._

_  
_Quatre silhouettes se détachèrent du groupe. Les snipers, deux, étalèrent sur le sol des matelas avant de s'allonger dessus, tout en paramétrant leurs armes. Les observateurs, deux aussi, se positionnèrent chacun à coté de leur tireur. L'un s'équipa de puissantes macro jumelles et l'autre déballa une station portative de correction au tir. Ils avaient pour mission de prendre en compte tous les paramètres météo (vent, température, pression atmosphérique, humidité, site, lumière…) pour donner aux tireurs leur affichage lunette, et aussi de les renseigner sur les moindres détails de la scène. Les snipers étaient souvent amenés à subir « l'effet tunnel », c'est à dire que leur attention se focalisait sur ce qu'ils voyaient dans leur lunette et rien d'autre. Les tireurs avaient besoin de leurs observateurs, et vice-versa. L'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. Accessoirement, les observateurs jouaient également le rôle de coordonnateur, assurant la liaison radio avec le commandement, synchronisant le tir de leurs camarades et se chargeant de leur protection à courte portée.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'escadron peinait pour dévaler l'étroite corniche.  
_- Ne regardez pas en bas !_ conseilla Emon.

Ben avala sa salive et continua d'avancer. Ils étaient les uns derrière les autres et progressaient de profil. Tous avaient prit la peine d'accrocher un lien de survie entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du décrochement, la colonne stoppa. Berek observa le dénivelé avec attention.

_- C'est bon, ça passera._  
Il sortit de son sac une corde et un piolet automatique qu'il ficha dans la rocaille, sans un bruit. Il attacha l'extrémité de la corde et la fit descendre le long du dénivelé.  
_- En rappel, un pas un, en silence et rapidement. Et faites attention !_  
Il passa en premier pour donner l'exemple et glissa furtivement vers le bas. Les autres emboîtèrent le pas dès qu'il eut atteint le sol de la seconde corniche. Ce fut au tour de Ben, il s'approcha du rebord et se prépara à descendre. Il prit un peu d'élan et...  
_- Stop !_ cria Emon. _Il se passe quelque chose !  
- Quoi ?_ lança Ben, irrité d'avoir été stoppé.  
L'officier de l'Oméga Force lui désigna des points sombres, au loin, devant la base, qui progressaient non sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Soudain, des traits de laser jaillirent du mirador de la base rebelle. Qui qu'il fussent, la petite troupe avait été repérée. Ils répliquèrent aussitôt en visant la tourelle.  
_- Bordel de merde, que se passe-t-il en bas !_ hurla Berek.  
Emon fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement les assaillants. Sous la lueur d'une lune mourante et d'un soleil naissant, plusieurs éclats blancs lui arrivèrent dans les yeux. Des éclats blancs reflétés par des armures qui ne lui étaient pas indifférentes. Des armures de...  
_- Des Stormtroopers ! Ce sont des Impériaux !  
- Mais putain de dieu, à quoi jouent-ils ?  
- Ils sont une centaine, précisa Emon. Armés jusqu'aux dents.  
- Ils vont tout faire foirer, ces salopards !  
- Si ce n'est déjà fait,_ constata Ben.  
_- Dépêchons-nous de descendre, vite !_ ordonna Berek.  
Sur le bord du plateau qui dominait la base, les tireurs d'élite, passés leur surprise, ouvrirent un feu méthodique et efficace sur les silhouettes rebelles. Apparemment, du coté des Impériaux standards, la surprise de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls à vouloir investir la base les laissa de marbre...

**Chapitre 8. Nyaris**

Le lieutenant Nyaris observait sans surprise les traits de lumière qui jaillissaient du plateau. Une légère moue se dessina cependant sur son visage... les forces spéciales avaient été plus rapide que prévu : Nyaris les avait sous-estimé. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il serait le premier à pénétrer dans la base ennemie, ravissant la victoire au nez et à la barbe de ces présomptueux impériaux, qu'ils soient de l'Ubiqtorat ou de n'importe quelle force soi-disant "d'élite". Les hommes du lieutenant n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du portique principal. Les pertes avaient été légères, un mort et deux blessés qui avaient été laissés en arrière.

_- Parfait..._ souffla-t-il à son aide de camp.

Le lieutenant avait payé très cher cette information. Les Hutt n'avaient pas la réputation de vendre leurs renseignements, et surtout pas à l'Empire, aussi s'estimait-il heureux. Un agent mandaté par l'infâme Jabba-le-Hutt était venu le rencontrer la veille même, dans son bureau sur Mos Esley. Il prétendait avoir des informations de la plus haute importance à communiquer aux forces de l'Empire. Pendant une pleine heure, Nyaris tenta de négocier le prix exorbitant que l'agent réclamait. En fin de compte, il estima que le renseignement valait bien qu'il puise dans sa réserve personnelle, celle qu'il se constituait petit à petit en prélevant un pourcentage sur chaque transaction contrebandière dans l'astroport. En échange, il fermait les yeux, les siens et ceux des soldats dont il avait le commandement. Sans que le commandant en charge de la garnison de Mos Esley s'en rende compte. Evidemment, il aurait été très étonnant que le dit commandant ne reçoive pas lui-même de subsides, au vu de son grade et des liens qu'il aurait pu tisser avec un certain milieu...

Nyaris avait eu une petite conversation avec lui, des plus édifiantes…

_- Confiez-moi une centaine d'hommes pour une mission extraterritoriale en secteur Hutt.  
- Pour faire... quoi ?_ s'enquit le commandant.  
_- Détruire un avant-poste rebelle en secteur Y-21, près de la passe montagneuse.  
- Je comprends enfin tout...  
- Pardon, commandant ?_

Ce dernier tapota quelques touches sur le clavier de son ordinateur et tourna l'écran vers son lieutenant.

« _A l'attention du Commandant en charge de la garnison Impériale de Mos Esley  
__**SEGP10-02-2003 ; ICON ; 02:53BMUT ; 00.30RMUT**__  
Ordre formel et absolu de cantonner vos hommes sur l'astroport. Aucune initiative personnelle en-dehors de votre juridiction jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Priorité code rouge. Envoyeur : Ubiqtorat._ »

_- Ils savent aussi pour la base ennemie, et comme d'habitude, ils veulent s'en occuper eux-mêmes. Ils récolteront toute la gloire de cette opération et encore une fois, nous n'aurons été que des pantins qu'on manipule._  
Le lieutenant avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix amère. Son supérieur hocha la tête.  
_- Pourquoi devrai-je vous envoyer, lieutenant ?_  
_- Parce que mon contact m'a fourni tout un tas de renseignements qui font que je réussirai cette mission aussi facilement que n'importe quelle escouade d'élite... si vous m'en donnez les moyens.  
- Je présume que vous avez là une occasion unique de franchir quelques échelons_.  
_- Et vous aussi, commandant, ne dites pas le contraire. Une base ennemie anéantie par vos hommes, des prisonniers que vous remettrez avec fierté aux services compétents... et la fierté d'avoir cloué le bec à ces maudits de l'Ubiqtorat. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne resterez pas indéfiniment en charge de ce trou pourri, commandant._  
Le commandant s'humecta les lèvres.

_- J'attends autre chose de vous, cependant.  
- Je devine. S'il s'avérait que cette mission tourne mal, je prends sur moi la responsabilité de cette initiative._  
Il sortit un petit dictaphone de sa poche et le posa sur le bureau de son supérieur.  
_- Tout est là.  
- Parfait. Vous partez sur le champ. Vous arriverez sur les lieux au plus tard dans la matinée. Je fais équiper une centaine de mes hommes immédiatement. Vous disposerez de tout le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Réussissez cette mission, lieutenant. Rompez..._

Tout autour de lui, les tirs de laser fusaient mais ne semblaient vouloir toucher aucun de ses hommes. Il avait joué gros sur cette mission, il fallait non seulement qu'il la réussisse, mais qu'il fasse des prisonniers et qu'il limite aussi le nombre de ses pertes. A ces conditions seulement, il pourrait goûter à une carrière accélérée.

_- Plastiquez cette maudite porte_ ! ordonna Nyaris.  
_- A vos ordres !_

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, la lourde porte d'acier basculait sous le souffle de puissants explosifs. La voie était libre pour les troupes de l'Empire.

_- Rappelez-vous les consignes : les officiers ennemis doivent êtres capturés vivants ! Pour la gloire de l'Empereur, en avant !_

Une sourde rumeur naquit alors que la centaine de Stormtroopers investissait la base. Partout, le combat faisait rage, des corps tombaient, certains rebelles, d'autres impériaux. Des batailles rangées eurent lieux, durant lesquelles le nombre de tirs laser atteignait celui effarant de plusieurs centaines à la seconde. Du coté ennemi, c'était la panique, la déroute, la confusion. Ils ne pouvaient aligner en si peu de temps un front uni qui aurait permis de retarder les troupes impériales. Aussi peu préparée que l'attaque avait pu être, elle prenait la forme d'une grande réussite pour le lieutenant Nyaris. Réussite qui allait lui permettre de caresser les plus doux espoirs...

**Chapitre 9. Fuite**

_- Réveillez-vous, Drek !_

La peur et la tension se lisaient sur son visage et dans sa voix. L'officier émergea lentement du néant dans lequel le tabassage en règle l'avait fait tomber. Trop lentement au goût d'Elna, qui ponctua son réveil de plusieurs paires de gifles, assez violentes.

_- Plus vite que ça, allez !  
- Que... que se passe-t-il ?_  
Son oeil s'ouvrait difficilement tandis que l'autre, rouge et boursouflé, ne lui permettait plus de voir.  
_- Ne posez pas de question et obéissez !_  
Il essaya de se lever mais son corps endolori le faisait trop souffrir. Chaque parcelle de son corps tirait vers le violacé et le moindre de ses muscles lançait dans son cerveau des ondes de pure souffrance.  
_- Je ne... peux pas... je suis... trop faible..._  
Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes le trahirent et il s'affaissa. Elna le rattrapa encore une fois.  
_- Soyez maudit, Drek !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Elna jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire et guetta le moindre bruit dans le couloir. Non, personne ne viendrait l'aider, maintenant. Elle ne devrait compter que sur elle-même, comme elle avait toujours fait. Seule. Seule depuis que son père les avait quitté, il y a bien longtemps... si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de son visage. Seule depuis que sa mère l'avait abandonné, rejoignant les anges dans un dernier sourire, quelques années plus tard. Toujours seule...  
Dans son affaiblissement et pendant qu'Elna le traînait à travers les couloirs, Drek crut percevoir les bribes d'une bataille qui se livrait en surface. Des cris lointains, des détonations sourdes. L'officier n'osait plus espérer que c'était son salut qui s'y jouait, quelques étages plus haut. Elna transpirait sang et eau pour soutenir l'officier mais elle ne ménagerait pas ses efforts avant d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Son attention se focalisa sur la petite navette qui les attendait, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. La navette qui les conduirait hors de la menace impériale, Drek et elle. Le salut...  
L'officier sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de sa geôlière. Elle était stressée, paniquée et les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour le traîner trahissaient son angoisse. Drek se fit un peu plus lourd, dans l'espoir qu'Elna finisse par ne plus pouvoir le porter. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

_- Vous voulez me compliquer la tâche, bien sûr...  
- Hé hé..._ souffla l'officier.  
_- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'atteindre mon but... jamais._

Elle redoubla d'efforts et pendant un instant, Drek se demanda d'où elle pouvait bien tirer ses forces. Le fait est qu'elle progressait plus vite, maintenant. Les couloirs éclairés succédèrent aux couloirs sombres, jusqu'à ce que l'officier sentisse sur ses joues un courant d'air frais. Ils débouchèrent dans un petit hangar où les attendait une petite navette biplace. Le toit du hangar était ouvert et on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles dans la voûte céleste, qui commençait à se teindre en rose. Le jour était proche, pensa Drek.

_- Un dernier effort..._ hurla Elna. _J'y suis !  
_Elle jeta le corps de l'officier sur la carlingue de la navette et jugea qu'elle aurait peut-être deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne les avait pas.  
_- Halte, rebelle ! Pas un geste !_  
Un stormtrooper isolé venait de débarquer dans le hangar par une autre porte. Il pointait son arme vers Elna et comptait bien en faire sa première prisonnière. Son armure blanchâtre reflétait la lueur des étoiles dans le ciel.  
_- Et si je bouge, vous allez me tirer dessus ?  
- Ne jouez surtout pas avec moi, salope de rebelle.  
- Peut-être que ça vous intéresserait de savoir qu'il est ici ?_  
Elle désigna Drek de son menton.  
_- Officier Drek, agent de l'Ubiqtorat. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venus, non ?_  
_- De... l'Ubiqtorat ?_ fit le stormtrooper, surpris.

A l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui... mais alors pour quoi ou pour qui ? Elna répondrait à cette question plus tard, si elle en avait le temps. Profitant que l'attention du soldat impérial soit focalisée sur le corps sans forces de Drek, elle dégaina son petit blaster et n'eut aucun mal à toucher le stormtrooper en pleine tête... du premier coup. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol comme une masse informe. Drek cria.

_- Non !_

Elna se mit à sourire lentement. C'était trop facile, décidément. Elle rengaina son blaster et fit monter l'officier dans la petite navette. D'une pression sur une touche, elle enclencha le préchauffage des moteurs. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait enfin en sécurité avec son prisonnier.

_- Vous n'avez... aucune... chance,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Il est trop tard, mon chou. En route !_

**Chapitre 10. Tentative d'enlèvement**

Aenelia fut littéralement abasourdie par la nouvelle.  
Son petit coeur s'emballa et ses beaux yeux se révulsèrent.  
Elle ne pu produire le moindre son tellement le choc avait été grand. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et artères. Elle bégaya :

_- Ce... ce n'est pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas ?_

Le visage de Vandithir se referma sur lui-même, grave et inflexible. En y regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait y déceler une note de tristesse. La nouvelle ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé indifférent, Drek était l'ami de tous.

_- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Enseigne ?_ dit-il sur un ton sévère.  
_- Non, Analyste. Mais cette nouvelle semble tellement irréelle... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver. Pas à Drek !_  
_- Et pourtant si. Moi même j'ai douté, quand le Superviseur m'a annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence._

Des tonnes de questions surgirent du cerveau de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle se força au calme et afficha avec grande peine une sérénité feinte.

_- Quand et comment un tel incident a-t-il pu se produire ? Les personnes qui sont au courant de la mission se comptent sur les doigts de la main, pourtant !_  
_- C'est arrivé il y a deux jours. Comment ? Drek a été vendu par son pilote, semblerait-il. Le plus troublant dans l'affaire, c'est que cette mission disposait du niveau maximal de sécurité. Le pilote était un homme en qui nous placions une confiance aveugle, recruté parmi les plus fidèles. Pour plus de précautions encore, la vérité a été cachée au pilote, il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une opération de routine. Il va falloir revoir toute notre sécurité et..._

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer par une nouvelle phrase, sans terminer celle qu'il venait d'entamer, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

_- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Renik a commencé son enquête, le pilote renégat possède sûrement d'autres complices au sein même de l'Ubiqtorat. Nous ne tarderons pas à démanteler toute cette gangrène.  
- Je l'espère de tout coeur,_ souffla Aenelia. _Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de l'officier Svar ? Sait-on seulement où ces terroristes l'ont emmené ?  
- Une mission est en cours pour sa délivrance, mais elle n'a pas été organisée par l'Oméga Force, sécurité oblige. Quelque chose me dit que nous sommes espionnés, en ce moment même..._

Aenelia lança une oeillade curieuse mais Vandithir resta de marbre.

_- Je ne puis vous en dire plus, Aenelia. Je vous ai déjà révélé plus qu'il ne le fallait. Sachez simplement que l'Empire ne laisse jamais tomber ses hommes. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Et je compte sur votre discrétion. Il en va de la vie de Drek._

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_- Entendu, Vandithir._

Ils se levèrent tous les deux de leur siège et se saluèrent. Sans plus attendre, Aenelia quitta le bureau de l'Assistant Varken et se dirigea vers le turbo élévateur. Elle avait terminé son service et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle chercher la solitude, afin de méditer sur cette triste nouvelle.

L'astre lumineux ne flamboyait plus dans le ciel. Vaincu, il s'apprêtait à rendre les armes devant la nuit... jusqu'au lendemain, aube d'une nouvelle bataille. Déjà, la ville étincelait de milles feux, crépitait de milles bruits. Tout était vie sur Coruscant, de la masse informe de la foule qui allait et venait partout, jusqu'aux créatures étranges qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie, loin sous la surface. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Coruscant était encore plus étrange et encore plus belle la nuit. La plus belle des perles de l'Empire.

Par chance, quand Aenelia sortit des locaux de l'Ubiqtorat, une navette des transports en commun venait d'arriver en gare. Elle monta à son bord, soulagée de ne pas avoir à attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant le passage de la suivante. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux autres passagers et alla s'asseoir dans le fond.  
Dans sa tête, les questions fourmillaient. Elle se souvenait de sa dernière rencontre avec l'officier, il y a de cela quelques jours, de son optimisme. Il ne s'était pas étalé sur les objectifs de sa mission, mais Drek lui avait confié qu'elle était de la plus haute importance pour l'Ubiqtorat et pour l'Empire.  
Une image éclata dans son esprit comme une bulle : celle de l'officier malmené et certainement torturé par ses ravisseurs. Une image insoutenable, Aenelia aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour éviter à l'officier ces souffrances terribles. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'enrageait au plus haut point.  
Elle se demanda quelques secondes comment les terroristes s'y prendraient pour lui soutirer les informations qu'ils désiraient. Il supporterait sans doute la douleur physique, et il connaissait lui-même toutes les subtilités de la torture mentale, après tous les interrogatoires qu'il avait mené dans sa carrière, il ne tomberait certainement pas dans ces pièges... mais alors, comment obtenir de Drek ce qu'on voulait ? Comment le faire parler ?  
En silence Aenelia médita sur cette question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son arrêt, situé dans la banlieue "chic" du Centre Impérial. En effet, sa famille était riche et elle était fille unique, il allait sans dire que ses parents la dorlotaient et prenaient soin d'elle, parfois même un peu trop à son goût...

A peine, eut-elle franchit le seuil de sa porte qu'elle entendit son ComLink biper. Ne pouvait-on donc pas lui ficher la paix ? Elle le détacha de sa ceinture pour le jeter au loin, mais après une rapide réflexion, y renonça. Ca pouvait être important. Elle lança un coup d'oeil rapide sur le message et sembla surprise de son contenu.

_- Daphné !_

Sans perdre de temps, Aenelia se dépêcha vers les garages, là où était stationné son véhicule. Pas question cette fois d'utiliser les transports en commun : l'école de danse était bien trop éloignée de chez elle. Le trajet se déroula sans incident. D'un pas certain, elle se dirigea vers la salle de danse. Combien de fois avait-elle parcouru ces longs couloirs pour venir chercher la fillette ? Daphné et Aenelia étaient très attachées l'une à l'autre. Toutes deux n'avaient ni petits frères, ni petites soeurs. Une vraie complicité les liait et Aenelia était très vite devenue la nounou idéale de la petite.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle s'assit silencieusement afin de ne pas déranger la troupe de danseuses qui établissaient une magnifique chorégraphie. Elle repéra immédiatement Daphné au milieu du petit groupe. Elle était vraiment ravissante et si mignonne dans son costume de danse.

_- Fin du cours, à demain les filles !_

La professeur rajouta à leur attention :

_- N'oubliez pas de répéter vos pas à la maison car demain, c'est la répétition générale pour le spectacle !_

Aenelia, même si elle aurait juré du contraire, n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux attentifs de la gamine. Elle n'eut même pas à l'appeler, immédiatement Daphné accouru pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_- Wééé... Aené !  
- Tu m'as manqué ma puce ! Alors, c'était chouette ce cours de danse ?  
- Vivi, pourquoi papa est pas là ? Il est pas rentré ?_ demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
_- Non, pas encore, je t'expliquerai..._ répondit Aenelia, après avoir remis l'enfant sur le sol.  
_- Je voudrais savoir où est papa, quand même, et ce qu'il fait…_  
_- Rassure-toi, il..._

Elle s'interrompit... une lumière, quelque part dans son cerveau, s'était mise à briller vivement, éclairant les coins sombres de ses pensées. Tout était devenu d'un coup si limpide, si évident. Aenelia se révolta intérieurement. Elle n'était pas digne de porter l'uniforme de l'Ubiqtorat. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

_- Y'a quoi, Aené, tu as l'air bizarre ?_ s'enquit une petite voix.  
_- Tout va bien, ma puce_, répondit-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

Elle porta les mains dans ses poches et les fouilla, cherchant fébrilement quelque chose. Après avoir mit ses habits sans dessus dessous, elle se résigna : elle devait certainement avoir oublié son ComLink en partant de chez elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le professeur de danse qui quittait la pièce.

_- Pardon, citoyenne... il y a un visiophone quelque part ?  
- Au fond du couloir, à droite !  
- Merci beaucoup !_

Daphné lui tira une de ses manches.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Viens avec moi, ma puce..._

Elle entraîna rapidement la petite avec elle et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.  
Aenelia fit face à l'appareil et tapota quelques codes d'identification. L'appareil émit quelques bruits des plus étranges, avant de joindre le numéro que la jeune fille avait demandé. Un visage apparut sur l'écran, fatigué.

_- Aenelia ?_ fit Vandithir, étonné.  
_- Van... je connais le point faible de l'officier Drek.  
- Je ne comprends pas ?  
- Il n'en parle que rarement, et encore le fait-il avec les personnes dont il a toute confiance. Sa fille. Si ces maudits rebelles sont au courant... Je suis avec sa fille, Daphné, au croisement de la 103° et de la 47°, niveau 52. Une école de danse. Vandithir !_  
_- Je vous envoie une escouade immédiatement_, rassura Vandithir. _Daphné est déjà en sécurité si elle est avec toi._

Un bruit.  
Dans le couloir.  
Aenelia portait déjà la main sur son étui à blaster, dissimulé sous les plis de son vêtement civil. Il n'y avait plus rien mais le silence du couloir était pesant, lourd de menaces. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Daphné, angoissée, chercha la main de la jeune fille.

_- Aenelia ?_ demanda une petite voix plaintive.  
_- Vandithir !_  
_- J'ai entendu, Aenelia ! Les renforts sont en route. Fais attention à toi !_

La communication s'éteignit dans un chuintement. Aenelia s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et lui sourit, tout en lui caressant ses longs cheveux. Sa voix est douce comme du miel.

_- Tout va bien, ma chérie.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Aené ?  
- Il y a des gens méchants qui en ont après nous, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Tout se passera bien si tu fais ce que je dis. Tu as confiance en moi ?  
- Oui,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je t'aime, ma puce. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.  
- C'est promis ?  
- C'est promis, Daphné._

Une ombre apparut au fond du couloir, et elle n'avait pas l'air bienveillante. De là où elle était, Aenelia apercevait le reflet froid et dur d'un blaster.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ lança-t-elle, menaçante.  
_- Des gens peu recommandables. Donnez-nous la petite, maintenant.  
- Vous êtes soit inconscient, soit fou pour souiller de votre présence le Centre Impérial.  
- Modérez vos paroles ou nous allons devenir très méchants._

Plusieurs silhouettes rejoignirent la première, toutes avec des armes, en bandoulière ou à la main. Leurs regards brillaient d'une lueur assassine.

_- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une vermine rebelle, qui plus est non humaine... _cracha-t-elle d'un ton hautain et méprisant.  
_- Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas le choix !_ continua la voix, agacée. _Donnez-nous la petite ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !_  
_- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, dans ce cas.  
- Dans ce cas... avec plaisir, femelle._

Des rayons paralysants plurent sur Aenelia et sa protégée. Mais les rebelles étaient trop loin pour que leurs tirs soient réellement efficaces. La jeune fille avait déjà dégainé et protégeait Daphné de son corps. Elle visa et tira plusieurs fois, rapidement. Au fond du couloir, plusieurs silhouettes tombèrent au sol en criant. Son arme n'était pas réglée sur le mode paralysant. Pas de pitié pour ces terroristes.

_- Reste bien derrière moi, chérie !_ cria Aenelia.

Les soldats rebelles avaient progressé dans le couloir et la situation devenait intenable. Les tirs se faisaient plus précis chaque seconde. La jeune fille décocha plusieurs tirs sur les néons qui s'éteignirent en série. Le couloir était maintenant plongé dans une semi pénombre. Elle ajusta quelques autres tirs au jugé, dont certains firent mouche. Elle entraîna la fillette rapidement vers un autre couloir qui leur faisait face.

_- Cours, Daphné, cours !_

Les rebelles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que leur proie s'échappait. Ils coururent à sa poursuite, bien décidés à ramener la fillette, même si c'était au péril de leur vie. Elna ne leur pardonnerait pas un échec, de toute façon.

_- Mince, un cul de sac !_ s'écria Aenelia.  
_- C'est notre salle de maquillage qui donne sur la scène !  
- Ou ça, Daphné ?_

La petite désigna du doigt une porte sur la gauche.

_- Alors, on y va !_

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce remplie de miroirs et d'outils de maquillage. C'est là que Daphné et ses copines se maquillaient avant de donner une représentation. Au fond de la pièce, un petit couloir donnait sur les coulisses de la scène. Aenelia referma la porte derrière elle, qu'elle barricada avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cela n'arrêterait pas longtemps des hommes déterminés, mais leur accorderait un peu de temps.

_- Qui c'est, Aené, les méchants messieurs ?_

La jeune femme venait de pousser un meuble imposant contre la porte. Elle ne se serait pas crûe pouvoir faire un tel effort, mais pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, Aenelia aurait fait bien plus encore.

_- C'est..._ haleta-t-elle... _des gens qui n'aiment pas l'Empire et qui veulent faire du mal à notre Empereur... et à tous les gens qui sont avec lui._  
_- Mais ça existe, des gens comme ça ?  
- Oh oui, chérie... malheureusement.  
- Pourquoi les soldats y les arrêtent pas ?  
- Parce que les vilains hommes se cachent très bien, ils ont peur de l'Empereur._  
_- C'est eux qui font exploser les bombes, comme on voit sur l'Holovision ?  
- Oui, ma puce.  
- J'aimerais que l'Empereur les punissent tous !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie. Il s'en occupe, _répondit Aenelia en souriant.

Des coups sourds retentirent, suivis de jurons. Derrière la porte, les rebelles commencèrent à mitrailler la porte de lasers, affaiblissant la porte et ce qui la bloquait, pour mieux l'enfoncer. Une voix forte se fit entendre.

_- Femelle, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !_

Aenelia se tourna vers sa protégée.

_- N'écoute pas ce que dit le monsieur. Il ne nous arrivera rien._

Daphné hocha la tête faiblement.

_- Il faut y aller, maintenant._

Elle donna sa main à la petite et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce par le petit couloir. La porte n'allait pas tarder à céder, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Après plusieurs mètres dans un corridor pas plus éclairé qu'un estomac de Sarlaac, ils débouchèrent sur la scène. C'était un large espace d'une dizaine de mètres de longueur sur la moitié de large, estima Aenelia. Lustré et ciré, le parquet de bois reflétait milles lumières.

_- Attention Daphné !_

Elle se jeta sur la petite et la coucha au sol. Un tir paralysant explosa non loin d'elle. Aenelia roula avec la petite jusqu'au bord de la scène et se réfugia dans la fosse aux musiciens. La situation n'était pas très brillante s'ils n'arrivaient pas très vite à quitter la salle. La jeune fille osa un regard vers le haut de la salle. Comme un théâtre des temps anciens, la salle s'organisait en hauteur et en hémicycle autour de la scène. Des petites silhouettes s'agitaient devant la grande porte centrale à doubles battants. Décidément, ces maudits terroristes étaient partout !

_- Daphné, j'ai besoin de toi..._

La petite était tremblante de peur, la tête contre la poitrine d'Aenelia, la serrant très fort contre elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, cependant.

_- Sais-tu s'il y a une autre sortie ?_

Les yeux de Daphné clignèrent à plusieurs reprises, sous la réflexion.

_- La prof de danse, elle passe toujours par derrière, mais je sais pas où.  
- Par derrière ?_ demanda Aenelia, intéressée.

La petite fille fit un signe du menton, désignant une porte étroite à l'extrémité de la scène. Aenelia ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

_- Merci ma puce._  
Pour accéder à cette maudite porte, il fallait se mettre à découvert. La jeune femme grimaça de colère. Est-ce qu'elle ferait courir ce risque à la petite ?

_- Daphné, il va falloir être une grande fille. Quand je te le dirais, tu courras vers la porte, tu l'ouvriras et tu m'attendras derrière. Il ne t'arrivera rien, tu me fais toujours confiance ?_  
_- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Empêcher les vilains messieurs de nous tirer dessus._

Daphné était pâle et lança un faible sourire à l'attention d'Aenelia. Les silhouettes menaçantes s'étaient postées en hauteur, guettant le moindre signe. Des bruits rapprochés provenaient de la petite salle de maquillage qu'ils venaient de quitter. Quoi qu'ils voulussent faire, il fallait qu'ils le fassent vite, à présent. Aenelia porta la petite fille et la posa sur le bord de la scène.

_- Vas-y, Daphné, cours, cours !_

Dans la seconde, elle pointa son blaster vers les formes, dissimulées derrière les rangées. Elle fit feu rapidement et régulièrement pour obliger les rebelles à rester cachés. Ses tirs n'atteignirent aucun ennemi mais leur précision empêcha toute riposte. Elle avait bien pensé à viser les lustres, pour plonger la salle dans la pénombre, mais il y en avait malheureusement un peu trop. Quand elle tourna la tête vers Daphné, celle-ci avait disparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aenelia se sentit rassurée. Elle jeta un oeil rapide sur son bracelet-montre : déjà dix minutes qu'elle avait contacté Vandithir, que faisait-il ?

_- Aené !  
_  
Derrière la porte, la petite silhouette s'inquiétait. Passé la surprise, les rebelles reprenaient confiance en eux et osaient à leur tour riposter. Des bruits de pas dans le petit couloir, derrière la scène. La situation se compliquait de seconde en seconde.

_- Ne bouge pas, chérie, j'arrive !_

Elle lança encore une dernière salve sur les fauteuils situés en hauteur. Puis elle sauta d'elle-même sur la scène en bois, avant de tenter un sprint vers la porte ouverte où Daphné l'attendait. Ca passait ou ça cassait, maintenant...  
La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte quand un tir savamment ajusté la toucha au mollet gauche. Ce n'était pas un tir paralysant. Aenelia hurla de douleur et dans le même temps, Daphné aussi. Elle acheva sa course sur le ventre, sans pouvoir se mettre à l'abri derrière cette maudite porte qui la narguait, à moins d'un mètre de là. A peine un mètre. Incroyable comme un petit mètre pouvait changer le cours des choses.

_- Aené ! Aené !_ pleura la petite fille.

Du sang coulait le long de sa blessure mal cautérisée. La douleur faisait vaciller la jeune fille. Pendant quelques secondes, un voile blanc lui tomba sur les yeux et elle ne pu rien faire, même pas penser. Quand elle recouvra ses esprits, même pas une ou deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit Daphné qui pleurait, des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, venant du couloir et une salve de lasers qui crépitaient autour d'elle, faisant cramer le beau plancher. Ces rebelles étaient décidément de piètres tireurs. Cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Et puis, elle n'allait pas abandonner sa petite Daphné maintenant. Pas tant qu'il lui restait un soupçon d'énergie. Elle se força à ramper sur le parquet, oubliant la douleur et se concentrant sur l'image de sa protégée. Daphné criait pour l'encourager.  
Quand un deuxième tir la toucha au bras. Il fallait que ça arrive. Ces bâtards continuaient à lui tirer dessus, malgré qu'elle ne soit plus une menace pour eux. Aenelia hurla à nouveau, et dans ce cri déchirant, un début de panique. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder sa nouvelle plaie au bras. Le laser avait cautérisé la blessure, mais pas pour longtemps. Déjà, des gouttes de sang perlaient autour de la plaie. Aenelia ne sentait plus son bras et sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyr. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à se refermer sur elle-même, à s'évanouir pour oublier la souffrance. Mais ce n'était qu'une fuite dictée par son corps, non par son esprit. Mais c'était tellement plus facile. Ne plus penser à rien, s'envoler, partir, sombrer dans l'abîme noir et profond de l'inconscience. Oublier tout, oublier Drek... son visage s'imprima dans son cerveau, aussi nettement qu'une photographie. Drek... non, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Il comptait sur elle, en ce moment. Elle avait des choses à faire, et elle les ferait. Pour l'officier Drek. Elle eut un sursaut d'énergie. Ses yeux qui s'étaient refermés s'ouvrirent avec une force bestiale, fixant la porte et la sécurité qu'elle trouverait derrière. Lentement, en s'aidant de son bras et de sa jambe encore valide, elle progressa jusqu'à l'entrebâillement de la porte, laissant derrière elle une coulée de sang. Elle y était presque. Elle poussa un grognement indistinct et mit le haut de son corps à l'abri. Avec l'aide de Daphné, elle passa bientôt ses jambes aussi. Les rebelles, désabusés, venaient de cesser de tirer, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour la rater.

_- Aené, Aené, tu es blessée !  
- C'est... pas grave... je m'en sortirais_, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
_- Tu as plein de sang partout,_ pleurnicha Daphné.  
_- Ma puce... essaye de... fermer la porte… à clef.  
- Oui, oui !_

Rassemblant ses forces éparses, Aenelia se mit dos contre le mur. La douleur était revenue, en fait elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. Une douleur atroce chaque fois que les muscles de la jeune fille tremblaient, chaque fois qu'involontairement, son corps sursautait.

_- C'est fait Aené... on fait quoi maintenant ?  
- La voix de la petite fille était frêle et paniquée.  
- Ma puce..._

Aenelia se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour la petite, désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus se mouvoir et le moindre mot lui arrachait une onde de pure souffrance. Avant de ne plus pouvoir rien faire, il fallait qu'elle conseille Daphné.

_- Il faut que tu ailles te cacher... tu sais ? Comme quand tu t'amuses avec tes copines. Il faut que tu te caches bien, très bien, pour que personne ne te trouve. Imagine-toi que c'est un jeu... tu peux faire ça pour moi ?  
- Je veux pas te quitter !  
- Daphné, les méchants hommes ne me feront rien si tu te caches bien. Je compte sur toi, n'est ce pas ? Je peux compter sur toi ?_

La fillette hocha la tête, malheureuse et prête à fondre en larmes.

_- Aenelia, je veux pas que les méchants te fassent du mal...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie._

Elle la regarda tendrement et lui caressa le menton. Ce geste lui arracha un nouveau cri, qu'elle étouffa par défi et par fierté. Ses yeux clignèrent de douleur.

_- Daphné... il faut que tu prennes ça._  
Elle fit suivre le regard de la petite jusqu'à son blaster.  
_- Je peux pas !_ paniqua la petite fille.  
_- Prends cette arme, je sais que tu peux t'en servir. Fais-moi plaisir._

Des deux mains tremblantes, Daphné ramassa la petite arme. Elle n'était pas bien lourde et n'importe qui aurait pu la manier avec facilité. Qui plus est, la petite fille avait déjà reçu des cours théoriques d'armement pendant ses premières années de jeunesses impériales.

_- Et maintenant, va !  
- Je t'aime, Aené !  
- Moi aussi..._

Aenelia ferma les yeux pour inciter la petite à partir. Après quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna en pleurant, à la recherche d'une cachette. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit d'elle : elle avait disparu. Aenelia avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir n'était plus interrompu que par ses halètements de douleur...

La porte vola en éclat.  
Un grand extra-terrestre baraqué… un Trandoshan ?... s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il avait de larges épaules et des yeux noirs qui brillaient comme la mort. C'est tout ce qu'Aenelia pu remarquer tellement elle avait mal. L'humanoïde s'agenouilla.

_- Où est la petite ?  
- Vous... ne la trouverez... jamais._  
_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une femelle de ton espèce. Parle !  
- Diantre... quelle... galanterie_, se força-t-elle à parler._  
- Très bien._

Il plongea son doigt dans la plaie ensanglantée. Aenelia hurla.

_- Tu as mal ? Parle et tout s'arrête !_

La douleur était inimaginable. Tout simplement au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à présent. Ses poumons explosèrent sous le hurlement, qui continua bien après que le rebelle ait retiré son doigt de la blessure. Aenelia versa des larmes de souffrance... de souffrance et de haine.

_- Vive... l'Empire ! Vous mourrez... tous !_

Elle lui cracha sur le visage, c'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était à bout de force et de toute façon, elle allait bientôt mourir. Autant que ce soit dans l'honneur. Devant un tel affront, le rebelle lui décocha un formidable coup de poing au niveau du menton. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle cracha du sang.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, femelle._

Il leva son arme et la pointa sur la tempe d'Aenelia, à demi inconsciente...

_- Adieu !_

Les murs du couloir résonnèrent d'une funeste déflagration...

Bientôt, d'autres déflagrations se firent entendre. Mais elles n'étaient pas rebelles. De nombreux corps ennemis tombèrent avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient sous le feu des Forces Impériales de l'Ubiqtorat. Les prenant à revers, avec précision et efficacité, ils nettoyèrent la vermine terroriste aussi facilement qu'un nid de rats. Il n'y eut aucun survivant et aucun rebelle ne réussit à prendre la fuite. A la tête de l'escouade impériale, Vandithir. Son regard fouilla les nombreux cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, cherchant une silhouette particulière, sans la trouver. Sur le coté de la scène, une porte était défoncée. Vandithir fit signe à deux des soldats, leur ordonnant de le suivre. Il s'approcha des restes de la porte avec une terrible appréhension. L'air empestait la chair brûlée. Vandithir n'était pas un combattant, loin de la, et cette odeur lui répugnait au plus haut point. Il faisait de terribles efforts pour maîtriser son haut-le-coeur. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il enjamba les débris, prenant garde de ne pas se blesser. Les deux soldats le suivirent rapidement. Dans la pénombre, Vandithir distingua une silhouette sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait plus, la mort venait de prendre son dû. Le soldat derrière l'analyste alluma une puissante lampe qu'il pointa sur le couloir, éclairant le terrible drame.

Le corps était celui d'un rebelle humanoïde à la forte carrure. Près du corps, Aenelia, sérieusement blessée, déployait ses ultimes forces pour rester consciente. Elle souriait faiblement mais ne regardait pas Vandithir. Elle regardait une petite fille, à quelques mètres d'elle. Une petite fille courageuse qui tenait dans ses petites mains une arme, encore chaude. Daphné fixait l'arme, incrédule, effrayée. La scène se figea. Elle sembla durer une éternité. Personne n'osait bouger, tout le monde semblait paralysé. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux secondes, après quoi, Vandithir hurla sa joie.

_- Aenelia !_

Comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc, la petite Daphné lâcha l'arme qui venait de donner la mort au rebelle et se précipita vers Aenelia. Elle la prit dans ses petits bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Aenelia ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer aussi. Même Vandithir trouva la scène touchante, n'osant intervenir. Aujourd'hui, Daphné avait failli perdre sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Et cet amour, elle venait de le prouver. Même si pour cela, elle avait donné la mort à un être. Même si pour cela, elle avait sacrifié une partie de son innocence...

**Chapitre 11. Capture**

Friner était en poste sur le stardestroyer depuis maintenant onze ans. La charge de commandant lui était nouvelle, car il avait stagné au grade de capitaine bien trop longtemps. Friner, obstiné et patient, avait toujours gardé l'espoir d'être promu par son ancien commandant : Gerfin. Mais le temps passait et il se rendait compte que Gerfin ne nourrissait à son égard que froideur et dédain. Un jour cependant, la donne avait changé suite à une affaire compromettante avec une certaine cadette... Aenelia Solaris. Gerfin avait été prié de prendre sa retraite plus tôt que prévu, Friner était devenu le nouveau commandant et Aenelia avait brûlé les étapes pour enfin devenir son capitaine, non sans quelques mérites, avant de le quitter pour les Renseignements Impériaux.

C'était un poste dont il tirait sa plus grande fierté. Il avait vécu quelques batailles et de nombreuses échauffourées avec les forces dissidentes. Et son expérience n'avait fait que grandir avec le temps. Quand on le prévint qu'un message codé de la plus haute importance était parvenu à l'Errinic, il ne perdit pas une seconde.

« **SEGP10-03-2003 ; ICON ; 04:56BMUT ; 00.40RMUT**  
Mission compromise. Abandonnez toute activité. Navette rebelle quitte l'atmosphère.  
Secteur Y-21. Priorité absolue pour sa capture. Faites vite. Bonne chance. Trans/E.E. »

_- Arrêtez immédiatement toutes les manoeuvres de l'Errinic !_ ordonna le commandant d'une voix puissante.  
Le message fut répercuté dans les secondes.  
_- Nous avons encore un transport en approche, Commandant._  
_- Déroutez-le, alors, vite !  
- A vos ordres...  
- Moteurs à pleine puissance, cap vers le secteur Y-21,_ continua-t-il. _Message à tous les canonniers : ordre de n'ouvrir le feu sous aucun prétexte. Je veux cette navette intacte. Message à l'équipe de coordination des faisceaux tracteurs : ordre de capturer toute navette en partance de Tatooine. Activez tous vos faisceaux car elle ne doit pas nous échapper, vous en répondriez de vos vies._  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix en contrebas de la passerelle s'éleva.  
_- Commandant ! Nous survolons le secteur..._

Frappée de plein fouet par les faisceaux d'or des deux soleils jumeaux, Tatooine miroitait comme un troisième astre. La luminosité de la planète se trouvait accentuée par la réverbération des rayons solaires sur le sable des plaines désertiques. Un jaune d'un vif insoutenable agressait les présomptueux qui osaient porter leur regard sur sa flamboyante parure. Il n'était pas rare que les humains, aux yeux plus chétifs que les autres espèces, s'équipent de lunettes de protection pour l'admirer depuis l'espace. Tatooine était décidément une planète inhospitalière.  
Un point émergea lentement du décor, infime grain de poussière.  
Le point devint graduellement une tâche, la tâche une forme, la forme une silhouette et la silhouette celle d'une minuscule navette. Dédaignant répondre aux appels impériaux qui lui sommaient de s'identifier et de se plier aux règles de la circulation orbitale, la navette fonçait tête baissée vers l'immensité de l'espace. La liberté était proche, toute proche.  
Mais tout espoir disparut quand les étoiles furent masquées par l'ombre imposante d'un destroyer impérial en attente d'acquisition de cible. David contre Goliath. Mais qu'aurait pu faire David contre ce monstre de technologie et d'acier ? Un monstre froid et dénué de pitié, indestructible et impitoyable. Un jouet sans âme et sans remords, manipulé par des êtres également sans remords. Des êtres qui étaient décidés à imposer la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie, même par la force, décidés à éliminer le terrorisme aveugle jusqu'au dernier de ses retranchements. Bref, la navette pilotée par Elna n'avait aucune chance.  
Le destroyer, qui avait une marge d'avance, vint se placer directement sur la trajectoire de la navette, dont la fenêtre de manoeuvre était amoindrie par la sortie atmosphérique. Il projeta simultanément la totalité de ses faisceaux tracteurs sur sa proie, car il n'était pas question qu'elle lui échappe. Le poisson était ferré, il fallait le ramener dans l'épuisette du pêcheur, maintenant. Lentement et sûrement. Il eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, déclenchant ses moteurs à intervalles irréguliers et soutenus, il n'avait pas une chance sur mille de se défaire des grappins magnétiques qui l'entraînaient vers son destin.

L'officier Drek souriait.  
Elna était décomposée mais furieuse.  
_- C'est... fini pour vous... Elna... _souffla-t-il.  
_- Non... non, NON ! _  
Elle avait hurlé ce dernier mot avec une telle haine que l'officier prit peur.  
_- Je vous tuerais avant, Drek !  
- Vous ne le ferez pas. Je suis... votre monnaie d'échange, en quelque sorte. Moi contre votre vie. C'est un marché... raisonnable, somme toute._  
Elna cracha plusieurs insultes dans une langue que l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat ne compris pas de suite. Une sorte de vieux langage Corellien, qui amenait des informations précieuses sur l'origine de la belle mais... vénéneuse terroriste.

Sur l'Errinic...  
_- Faisceaux en mode acquisition..._  
La voix, celle d'un jeune aspirant en stage, claironna :  
_- Faisceaux activés ! Ordinateur en mode automatique. Arrimage dans deux minutes et vingt secondes, hangar B4. Commandant ?  
- Parfait._  
Le front du Commandant se dérida tandis qu'un léger sourire naquit sur son visage.  
_- Essayez de prendre contact avec la navette.  
- A vos ordres._  
Un autre aspirant, la marine en était remplie, tapota sur un écran tactile.  
_- Navette rebelle, navette rebelle, ici le destroyer impérial Errinic !_  
Un long grésillement s'ensuivit, qui n'était pas bon signe. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le commandant lui-même qui prit la parole.  
_- Navette rebelle, je sais pertinemment que vous nous entendez, ici le commandant Friner !_  
Il laissa quelques secondes filer.  
_- Vous avez à votre bord quelqu'un que nous tenons à récupérer. Ne lui faites aucun mal et nous vous accorderons la vie, ainsi qu'un traitement compatissant, pour peu que vous vous soumettiez à l'Ordre Nouveau. Je répète : ne touchez pas à l'officier Drek Svar !_  
Un court grésillement, de meilleure augure.  
_- Ici Elna, des forces libres de la Rébellion. Je vois que vous avez les cartes en main.  
- Parlez, Elna.  
- Je veux votre promesse d'homme qu'il ne me sera fait aucun mal si j'accède à votre requête. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterais pas à m'emparer de la vie de votre officier, et de la mienne dans le même temps. La mort ne me fait pas peur, la souffrance, oui. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_  
Le commandant accentua son sourire.  
_- Parfaitement, Elna. Vous avez ma parole d'homme. Préparez vous à l'arrimage, débarrassez-vous de vos armes et n'opposez aucune résistance. Bien reçu ?  
- Ai-je le choix, Commandant ?_  
Ce dernier jugea bon de couper la transmission. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner et il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec une terroriste. De plus, il doutait vraiment qu'un traitement de faveur lui soit accordé, même s'il appuyait lui-même dans ce sens. L'Empire ne ferait de toute façon aucun cas de son opinion.  
_- Arrimage dans une minute et quinze secondes._

La navette était redevenue un grain de poussière en comparaison avec la masse énorme du destroyer. La bouche grande ouverte, ce dernier s'apprêtait à avaler le frêle esquif.  
Une explosion.  
Plusieurs explosions.

A quelques lieues, une petite flotte de vaisseaux rebelles venait d'apparaître.  
Immédiatement et simultanément, plusieurs torpilles avaient été tirées en direction du destroyer impérial. Certaines heurtèrent son bouclier principal, d'autres furent même détruites en vol par le système de contre missiles. Mais quelques unes arrivèrent là où elles étaient programmées pour arriver. La première explosa précisément entre la navette rebelle et le destroyer. Les suivantes s'abattirent sur le bouclier, juste en dessous des émetteurs de faisceaux tracteurs. Pendant une seconde, peut-être moins, leur efficacité fut réduite de moitié, certains faisceaux perdirent même leur cible, aveugles.  
Elna réagit instantanément. Elle ne se demanda ni pourquoi ni comment, ce genre de questions ne viendrait qu'après. Bien après. Sa main abattit le levier de puissance, instinctivement, tandis qu'avec l'autre main, elle empoignait fermement les commandes de la navette, qui hurlaient et tremblaient sous la vitesse et la pression. Quand l'ombre du destroyer quitta enfin son champ de vision, elle sourit intérieurement. Moteurs à plein régime, Elna fixa son cap vers le salut, vers ses frères et ses soeurs d'arme.

**Chapitre 12. Engagement de la bataille**

A bord du destroyer impérial, la confusion fut totale pendant quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes. Des ordres lancés fermement rétablirent la situation et une discipline de fer reprit possession du navire. Tout ce qui devait être effectué rapidement fut effectué, au millième de seconde, dans la précision la plus absolue. C'est vrai, le commandant et ses hommes venaient de pêcher par orgueil. L'effet tunnel s'était emparé de chacun d'eux et l'attention focalisée sur la petite navette rebelle, personne n'avait réagit à temps, c'est à dire immédiatement après la sortie en hyperespace de la flottille rebelle.  
Mais c'était du passé, dorénavant.

_- Tous les canonniers à leur poste !  
- Boucliers à 99,8 , commandant ! (_il était communément admis que la puissance énergétique d'un champs ne pouvait mathématiquement atteindre les 100, une partie infime de l'énérgie se dissipant malheureusement dans les nombreux relais et circuits_)  
- Faites décoller tous les escadrons de chasseurs Tie !  
- En avant lente vers la formation ennemie, intensifiez les boucliers avant !  
- Générateurs d'énergie au maximum !  
- Prenez contact avec les garnisons de Tatooine, qu'elles nous fassent parvenir leurs escadrons de défense immédiatement !  
- Les senseurs détectent quatre vaisseaux dont deux lourds, ces derniers viennent de larguer leurs chasseurs._  
Friner serra les dents.  
_- Que l'Empereur nous vienne en aide !_

Au loin, quatre vaisseaux rebelles, deux corvettes corelliennes et deux croiseurs calamaris, faisaient face au puissant destroyer impérial. Conscients de leur supériorité numérique, les rebelles faisaient front avec une arrogance toute visible. Les uns après les autres, prenant leur temps, ils enclenchèrent les boucliers des différents vaisseaux.

Un message laconique parvint à l'Errinic :  
_- Rendez-vous, maintenant. Abaissez vos boucliers et laissez-vous aborder !_  
Friner eut envie de lancer à ces sales rebelles quelques insultes bien nourries, mais il n'en fit rien. Gardant son calme, il répondit froidement et avec une pointe de dérision :  
_- Vos renforts arrivent rapidement, j'espère ? Vous n'avez pas la prétention quand même d'attaquer un stardestroyer armé jusqu'aux dents ? Oui ? Bon, je serais magnanime aujourd'hui : je vous laisserais filer. Bien évidemment, nous ne voulons qu'une chose et nous l'aurons._  
_- L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est et restera avec nous, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. Bien. Je constate que les Impériaux ont toujours la tête aussi dure. Ils ne voient pas arriver la défaite quand ils devraient la voir. Préparez-vous à mourir, maintenant !_  
_- Aucun sens de l'humour, décidément, ces terroristes._  
Une vague discrète de rire passa sur la passerelle inférieure, située en contrebas et de chaque cotés de la passerelle du commandant.  
_- Combien de temps avant le contact ? Les garnisons ont-elles répondu ?  
- A l'instant, commandant. L'Errinic sera à portée de tir dans trois minutes. Toutes les garnisons ont répondu. Leurs escadrons sont en route. Il faudra compter dix minutes pour la garnison la plus proche, Mos Esley et une vingtaine de minutes pour les garnisons situées de l'autre coté de Tatooine.  
- Merci, lieutenant. Nous allons leur montrer ce que nous valons !  
- Les chasseurs rebelles sont en approche, commandant.  
- Envoyez nos escadrons de Tie à leur rencontre.  
- Commandant... ils sont en infériorité numérique, qu'espérez vous qu'ils accomplissent ?  
- Je le sais très bien, lieutenant ! La question n'est pas là, la question est : combien de temps pourront-ils tenir avant que nous recevions les renforts planétaires ?  
- Mmm...  
- L'Errinic aura déjà fort à faire quand les deux croiseurs calamaris lui tomberont dessus, dans quelques minutes. Il faut absolument éviter que nos boucliers se fassent harceler si tôt par cette racaille de chasseurs rebelles ! Mais je comprends votre hésitation, beaucoup de nos pilotes y resteront. Si ça peut vous rassurer, faites approcher l'Errinic en lisière du combat et épaulez nos chasseurs de quelques tirs savamment ajustés.  
- Merci, commandant._

_- Annoncez clairement à chaque pilote mes consignes. Pas de risques inutiles, le nombre d'appareils rebelles détruits m'importe peu, ce n'est pas le facteur de la victoire. Qu'ils poussent leurs chasseurs à fond et jouent avec leurs adversaires. Plus longtemps ils tiendront, meilleures seront les chances de l'Errinic._

_- Bien._

Les six escadrons appartenant à l'Errinic, quatre composés de simples chasseurs Tie et deux composés des touts nouveaux chasseurs Tie Interceptor, soixante-douze appareils flambants neuf au total, s'éloignèrent rapidement. Ils avaient reçu pour consigne de se rendre en avant de la vague d'assaut des chasseurs ennemis, avec pour espoir de les retenir le plus de temps possible et de les empêcher d'harceler le destroyer Impérial. Les chasseurs Tie étaient connus à travers la galaxie pour leur fragilité et leur faible puissance de tir. Les chasseurs Interceptor quant à eux, de fabrication plus récente, pouvaient se targuer de valoir, voir d'être supérieurs aux meilleurs chasseurs rebelles. Mais les six escadrons réunis en une seule et même masse d'attaque représentaient une menace à prendre au sérieux. Les rebelles avaient dépêché la majorité de leurs ailes X et A, deux cents chasseurs au total, pour réduire les rangs de chasseurs impériaux.  
Les deux imposants croiseurs calamari, accompagnés d'une corvette, s'étaient mis en branle, droit sur le destroyer, avec pour intention de le réduire en miettes. Seule la dernière corvette corellienne restait en retrait, observant la scène avec intérêt.

_- Pourquoi reste-t-elle en retrait ?_ questionna un jeune lieutenant.  
Le commandant Friner expliqua d'une voix grave.  
_- Parce que l'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est à son bord et qu'ils l'estiment trop précieux pour engager le vaisseau dans la bataille. Voilà la vraie raison._

Desnea, le jeune commandant de la flottille rebelle, avait outrepassé ses ordres, qui consistaient à récupérer Elna et son prisonnier. Conscient de la supériorité numérique de ses forces, il avait pêché par orgueil, ordonnant contre l'avis de ses subordonnés l'attaque du destroyer impérial. Il espérait beaucoup de cette attaque : la destruction de l'Errinic, une gifle pour l'Empire et par-là même, son nom dans une page d'histoire, qui sait ? Bon gré, mal gré, les vaisseaux de l'Alliance se dirigeaient à pleine puissance vers le fier destroyer de l'Empire.

_- Desnea, vous êtes fous !_  
La voix était fatiguée, mais la fatigue ne pouvait masquer sa fraîcheur et sa beauté.  
_- Elna, laissez-moi faire ce que je dois faire !  
- Mais vous risquez gros, commandant_, souffla une voix exaspérée. _Cette bataille n'était pas prévue. Pourquoi ne pas vous cantonner aux ordres, mon Dieu !  
- J'ai aujourd'hui une chance de marquer un point face aux impériaux, et je vais saisir cette chance, Elna. C'est ainsi que nous gagnerons la guerre et pas en nous enfuyant lâchement chaque fois que nous repérons une trace de ces maudits !  
- Il y aura d'autres occasions, Desnea !  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est aujourd'hui ! Votre mission est achevée, vous l'avez mené avec succès. Laissez-moi maintenant mener la mienne ! Vous resterez en retrait de la bataille, puisque vous avez peur, ne vous inquiétez pas._  
La communication se coupa.  
Un officier vint à sa rencontre.  
_- Le destroyer sera à portée de tir dans quelques minutes. Vos ordres ?  
- Détachez nos escadrilles d'ailes X en avant. Qu'ils se dirigent vers le destroyer immédiatement. Faites-les suivre de la seconde corvette corellienne. Le facteur de la victoire, c'est le temps. Nous sommes en zone impériale, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'y rester trop longtemps. Dépêchons-nous d'apprendre à l'Errinic les bonnes manières !  
- A vos ordres.  
- Portez la puissance de nos moteurs à son maximum. Dérivez la moitié de l'énergie des boucliers vers les armes. Exécution ! _

Le combat entre les chasseurs venait de débuter, en amont du destroyer. Des myriades d'étincelles naissaient dans le vide de l'espace pour mourir aussi soudainement. On aurait dit un gigantesque feu d'artifices. Les premiers rapports faisaient état, comme Friner l'envisageait, d'une grosse infériorité numérique pour l'Empire, presque du trois contre un. Et l'infériorité numérique des chasseurs Tie présageait d'un grave handicap. Non content d'être moins nombreux, il fallait se rendre compte à l'évidence qu'ils étaient aussi moins efficaces, car moins armés et moins solides. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas leurs égaux quant à la vitesse pure. Et c'est sur ce dernier point que le commandant espérait jouer. Il fallait absolument que les pilotes arrachent les tripes de leurs appareils, s'ils voulaient survivre assez longtemps pour donner une chance à l'Errinic.

En lisière du combat, le destroyer faisait feu de tous ses canons pour assister le combat à mort que se livraient les chasseurs de l'Empire et ceux de l'Alliance. Peu de ses tirs atteignaient réellement leurs buts, malgré les réflexes des officiers opérateurs, couplés aux servomoteurs des canons qui les anticipaient. La vitesse des engins rebelles était trop grande, et leurs manoeuvres trop imprévisibles. Cependant, la présence du mastodonte d'acier à leurs cotés renforçait la détermination et la foi des pilotes impériaux. A l'inverse, cette présence pesait dans le coeur des rebelles, qui n'osaient pas s'approcher de trop près. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, le destroyer ne pouvait empêcher l'inévitable de se produire...

_- Commandant, nos chasseurs Tie sont proches de l'annihilation totale.  
- Je sais.  
- Aussi nombreux soient les chasseurs rebelles détruits, il semblerait malheureusement qu'il y en ait toujours autant. Cette vermine...  
- Faites replier les survivants vers la protection de l'Errinic.  
- Très bien, _lâcha une voix triste._  
- Préparons nous pour le choc frontal, qui ne devrait tarder, maintenant.  
- Commandant, les premiers escadrons planétaires arrivent !  
- Ah ! Qu'ils viennent en renfort des derniers chasseurs Tie, qui ne manqueront pas d'être pourchassés par ces misérables rebelles. Bonne nouvelle, assurément !_

Les ailes X fonçaient dans le vide de l'espace, pourchassant et traquant les derniers impériaux et leurs frêles chasseurs. Tout à l'ivresse de leur bataille âprement gagnée, ils ne virent pas les premiers moucherons d'acier sortirent de l'atmosphère de Tatooine. Quand ils les aperçurent enfin, il était trop tard pour se replier sans pertes. Ils firent front, conscients que la maîtrise de la situation leur échappait à chaque seconde qui passait. Et la proximité de l'Errinic était bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter : de plus en plus de chasseurs rebelles se faisaient toucher par ses tirs impitoyables. Mais bientôt, les premiers tirs des croiseurs calamaris vinrent rétablir la situation, et les chasseurs rebelles redoublèrent d'ardeur et d'énergie.

Les premières salves de turbo lasers s'échangeaient entre le destroyer impérial Errinic et ses ennemis, deux croiseurs calamari armés jusqu'aux dents et bien décidés à remporter la victoire. Ils se trouvaient légèrement en delà de leur proie et leurs premiers tirs rencontrèrent l'écran de protection avant du destroyer, qui avait été augmenté et renforcé pour l'occasion. Ainsi, l'Errinic aurait pu tenir assez longtemps avant que ses boucliers ne cèdent et laissent passer les faisceaux destructeurs, mais ses assaillants ne lui donnèrent pas ce plaisir. Conservant la distance qui les séparait de l'imposant destroyer impérial, ils entamèrent une manoeuvre d'encerclement, glissant vers les flancs de l'Errinic et l'obligeant à réajuster la puissance de ses boucliers, les affaiblissant par la même occasion.

_- Energie des boucliers transférée sur les flancs de l'Errinic !  
- Etat des boucliers ?_ s'enquit Friner.  
_- 67 pour le flanc droit et 72 pour le flanc gauche.  
- Dérivez deux tiers de l'énergie des moteurs vers les boucliers.  
- Mais, commandant... !_ lança son second, stupéfait. _Si nous faisions cela, nous serons gravement handicapé quand nous devrons..._  
- _... fuir ? _intervint sévèrement le commandant. _Rayez ce mot de votre vocabulaire, lieutenant. C'est un mot qui n'a aucune signification dans le jargon impérial. Nous tiendrons le coup... et nous vaincrons.  
- Bien._

**Chapitre 13. Des renforts inattendus**

Crevant les couches atmosphériques comme autant d'oiseaux de bon augure, les chasseurs Tie en provenance des astroports de Mos Espa, Mos Esley, Bestine, Mos Entha, Mos Taike, Wayfar et Anchorhead s'abattirent sur les croiseurs ennemis dans un déluge de lasers. Les rebelles se rendirent compte immédiatement que la situation devenait de moins en moins aisée, au fur et à mesure que les chasseurs impériaux s'abattaient sur eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises car de nombreux autres vaisseaux s'étaient joints à la bataille : contrebandiers, pirates, étrangers, neutres, marchands, explorateurs, mercenaires ! Tous attirés par l'appât du gain. Il n'y avait aucun secret derrière tout ça : dans une lueur de génie, Friner avait promit dans toutes les langues possibles et sur toutes les fréquences imaginables qu'une prime « exorbitante » serait versé à tout appareil se joignant à la bataille pour venir en aide au destroyer impérial l'Errinic. De plus, une prime non moins conséquente devait être versé pour chaque appareil rebelle effectivement détruit. Autant dire que beaucoup d'intéressés avaient répondu présents à l'invitation impériale.

Escortés par de plus faibles chasseurs impériaux, des vaisseaux de toutes tailles et de touts types s'élançaient dans la bataille, au grand désarroi des rebelles pour qui la balance venait définitivement de s'inverser. Dans la mêlée générale, il était difficile de reconnaître qui était qui et qui faisait quoi. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de certaine : les ailes X de la rébellion entamaient un repli vers la protection des immenses coques calamaris aux étranges protubérances, comme des rats rejoignent précipitamment les égouts. A quelques encablures de là, les chasseurs Tie rescapés se joignirent à leurs nouveaux amis, délaissant la protection du destroyer pour un assaut rempli d'espoir sur les croiseurs calamari.

_- Concentrez toute la puissance de tir : abattez et virez l'Errinic pour placer les canons de flancs en position de tir sur le croiseur bâbord !  
- Oui, commandant.  
- Ordonnez à tous nos chasseurs d'attaquer ce croiseur en priorité et informez-en nos alliés temporaires.  
- Mais, commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas mes ordres !_ éclata Friner. _Le facteur de cette bataille est le temps, ne le sentez-vous pas ? Il joue avec nous comme le vent s'amuse avec des fétus de paille. Il agit contre nous et chaque seconde qui passe, nos boucliers agonisent un peu plus. Quand ils cèderont, nous commencerons à subir d'irrémédiables dégâts et il en sera fait de nous, pauvres impériaux !  
- Je comprends.  
- Il faut absolument que d'ici là, nous détruisions un des deux croiseurs ennemis !_

La bataille changea d'ardeur. L'espoir changea de camp.  
Le puissant Errinic se défendait comme un lion en cage. Acculé et blessé, il sortait ses griffes pour infliger de terribles griffures à ses assaillants. Le bouclier du destroyer miroitait de milles couleurs sous les impacts des turbo lasers. Quelquefois nacré de jaune, tantôt irisé de bleu, parfois veiné de rouge, il offrait aux regards découragés un soupçon de réconfort. Mais il devenait évident que le bouclier ne tiendrait plus longtemps, qu'il était à bout de souffle, prêt à lâcher et à laisser l'Errinic totalement démuni.  
La résistance des chasseurs rebelles se résumait à tournoyer autour de leurs protecteurs calamaris, priant pour ne pas être pris en chasse par un pirate ou un contrebandier, aux vaisseaux plus puissants et plus rapides que leurs ailes X. Ils avaient peur, dorénavant, et cette peur même était l'aveu de leur échec. Peur qui se révéla contagieuse : le petit forceur de blocus rebelle sentit le vent tourner et abandonna ses deux grands frères pour rejoindre le refuge de la seconde corvette corellienne, celle où Drek était détenu, sans doute en compagnie de la charmante Elna.

_- Aux chasseurs et vaisseaux qui participent à la bataille, mais dans le mauvais camp !_  
La voix de Desnea était tendue.  
_- Nous n'avons rien à vous offrir, ni argent, ni matériel. L'Empire vous a lâchement acheté dans un moment de peur mais il est encore temps de nous rejoindre ! Nous ne vous promettons rien, pas même l'espoir de vaincre aujourd'hui. Nous combattons pour la liberté et ce désir qui nous anime n'habite pas les coeurs froids et durs des Impériaux ! Vous êtes pirates, contrebandiers, trafiquants, en marge de la société, mais vos coeurs ne peuvent faire la sourde oreille aux cris de désespoir et de souffrance que lance la galaxie ! C'est bien plus qu'un simple appel au secours : c'est l'essence même de la liberté, de la justice et de l'égalité qui est en danger ! Je vous en conjure : aidez-nous... aidez-vous !_  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, Desnea eut la naïveté de croire que son discours allait avoir un impact. Les ondes restèrent libres un instant rempli d'espoir, avant d'être saturées par des rires et moqueries en tout genre. Pirates, mercenaires, contrebandiers, commerçants et autres intervenants extérieurs sentaient pertinemment quelle serait l'issue de la bataille. Et qui plus est, l'appât du gain promit par l'Empire aurait transformé en pilote redoutable le plus neutre des neutres. Le commandant Desnea cracha quelques jurons et coupa brutalement la communication. Son teint était pâle et ses traits fatigués.  
_- Maudits soient-ils ! Savent-ils au moins que nous nous battons pour eux ?  
- Les impériaux ont des arguments... très convaincants, commenta un officier.  
- L'argent, l'argent, l'argent !!!  
- Il va sans dire que ce genre de population se satisfait assez bien du régime impérial. Bien que tout puissant, l'Empereur leur laisse une marge de manoeuvre suffisante pour prospérer. Tatooine en est l'exemple le plus flagrant._  
Desnea observa du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole et hocha la tête en silence. Un rictus de colère traversa son visage.  
_- Je m'attendais à tous les ennemis possibles. Mais pas à l'argent. Maudit !_  
Un bruit de course.  
Le cercle d'officiers qui s'était formé autour du jeune commandant s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser passer un des leurs, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.  
_- Commandant !  
- Parlez, enseigne.  
- Nous venons de perdre... le principal écran déflecteur.  
- Non !_  
Plusieurs officiers furent pris de peur et commencèrent à parler sans y avoir été autorisés.  
_- Silence !_ hurla Desnea. _Des dégâts ?_  
_- La coque subit de lourds dommages. Plusieurs sections du croiseur ont été perdues mais rien de dramatique. Nous dérivons une partie de l'énergie des armes pour lever les boucliers de secours._  
_- Ne faites pas ça !_ ordonna le commandant. _Maintenez la pleine puissance du système d'armement ! Qu'importe les dégâts, il faut réduire au silence le plus vite possible le destroyer impérial !_  
Plusieurs officiers secouèrent la tête négativement.  
_- Les boucliers de l'Errinic résistent, mais ils ne dureront plus longtemps. Une question de secondes, commandant. Notre second croiseur calamari est à peine touché, quant à lui. Son commandant demande à ce que nous nous écartions pour prévenir d'éventuels dégâts critiques._  
_- Parfait. Mais nous restons en place. La fin est proche._  
Quelques officiers chuchotèrent entre eux, visiblement mécontents.  
_- Commandant... ce n'est pas tout.  
- Pardon ?  
- La corvette correllienne « Nemesis » vient de battre en retraite et rejoint son homologue à la lisière de la bataille. Son commandant refuse la communication.  
- Bande de lâches... traîtres,_ expectora Desnea.

Tout à sa colère, le jeune commandant ne sentit pas que le vent de la victoire ne soufflait plus de son coté. Il était peut-être même déjà trop tard, mais Desnea refusait de regarder la réalité en face. Un ancien dicton oublié par le temps et les hommes disait en ces termes : il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir...

**Chapitre 14. Des nouvelles de l'escadron Ender**

_- Espèce de salaupard !_

Emon était un gars qu'on pouvait croire maître de ses nerfs. Mais en cet instant, il était à la limite de la fureur animale. Ses organes bouillaient et une sourde pression remontait de son bas ventre jusqu'à la gorge. Il fallait que ça explose. Le lieutenant Nyaris, tout à sa surprise, ne put s'empêcher de jouer le hautain.

_- Je ne vous permets pas !_

_- Mais je vais me permettre, moi !_ hurla Emon.

Il lui décocha un pur coup de poing qui envoya valser le lieutenant dans les airs. Il retomba sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, pendant qu'Emon l'invectivait avec toute la force de sa terrible colère.

_- Abruti ! Vous ne savez pas qui était à bord de cette navette ! C'était l'agent Drek Svar, des Renseignements Impériaux ! Votre opération a tout foutu en l'air ! Nous pouvions le libérer, mais non, il a fallu que vous pétiez plus haut que votre cul ! Vous avez voulu briller mais je vais vous dire quelque chose : les merdes comme vous ne brillent jamais !_

_- Je... je..._

_- N'aviez-vous pas reçu des instructions strictes concernant ce secteur ? Osez avouer le contraire et je vous pulvérise, tout impérial que vous êtes ! Attention !_

Nyaris se protégea la tête dans un réflexe.

_- Je... heu... non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !_

_- Menteur !_ cria Emon.

Il se rapprocha du lieutenant encore au sol et se pencha sur lui. Il le serra au col de ses deux mains et le leva lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds s'agitent vainement dans l'air. Emon avait pour lui d'être grand... et gaillard.

_- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! Soldats... à moi !_

Conditionnés, les soldats en armure blanche se firent menaçants. Ben et le reste de sa troupe en firent autant, dégainant leurs armes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Plusieurs points rouges, pour le moins aussi inquiétants, jouèrent sur les pâles armures des stormtroopers... les viseurs des tireurs d'élite de l'Ender postés en hauteur. Berek parla.

_- Je vous conseille de leur ordonner de baisser leurs armes. Fortement. D'une parce que mes snipers n'auront aucune pitié et n'épargneront personne si une bavure se produisait. Et de deux parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vous prédis les pires ennuis qu'un officier puisse endurer. Cela inclut la cour martiale et le Tribunal Impérial, peu enclins à laisser passer des bavures comme la vôtre. Réfléchissez vite. Et bien._

La réflexion fut rapide, très rapide.

_- Soldats... baissez... baissez vos armes !_

_- C'est mieux,_ fit Emon. _Bien mieux. Et maintenant vous allez me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire si oui ou non vous aviez été averti de notre venue et de la consigne qui avait été donné de ne pas interférer dans notre mission, en aucune manière que ce soit._

Nyaris baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir raté l'occasion de sa vie. Honteux d'être pris en défaut par ces orgueilleux de l'Ender et de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Oui, c'est exact. Je connaissais l'heure et le lieu de votre intervention sur Tatooine. Mais je n'en connaissais pas le motif, sinon..._

_- D'où teniez vous ces informations, lieutenant ?_ coupa Emon.

_- Un agent commandité par le mafieux local, Jabba-le-Hutt. Je n'en sais pas plus... ahem... pourriez-vous me reposer maintenant ?_ s'indigna Nyaris.

Emon relâcha sa prise et le lieutenant s'écrasa sur le sol. Un petit nuage de particules sableuses se souleva, rapidement emporté par un vent chaud et sec. Nyaris se releva, tenant à sa fierté. Il fit semblant de nettoyer son uniforme corrompu et remit en place sa coiffe. Il passa une main sur ses lèvres maculées de sang.

_- Bon, je pense que je l'ai mérité, de toute façon._

Emon le regarda comme s'il venait encore de dire une grosse bêtise.

_- Fermez-la,_ rétorqua Ben. _Vous en avez déjà assez fait._

Nyaris sembla soucieux. Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

_- Je suppose que vous êtes venus en capsules, sinon nos radars auraient aperçus vos navettes. Vous allez mettre un temps fou pour contacter un transport impérial. Vous n'aviez pas prévu la fuite de votre officier._

_- En effet. Nous n'avions pas prévu la bêtise de certains impériaux._

Le lieutenant fit fi de la remarque de Ben et continua.

_- Mes deux navettes sont déjà en route, j'en ai donné l'ordre il y a plusieurs minutes. Elles étaient en lisière de combat. Regardez._

Il désigna deux points qui grossissaient dans le ciel, vers le sud-est des plaines désertiques.

Ben s'exclama en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

_- Des transports de Stormtroopers DX9 !_

Conçus par la corporation Telgorn, ces transports de classe Delta DX9 étaient très appréciés de la flotte Impériale : canons lasers et à ions, lances torpilles à proton, écran déflecteur. Et surtout son système de baie universelle : le DX9 était capable de s'amarrer sur n'importe quel vaisseau et n'importe où sur sa coque. Ce qui faisait de ce transport un modèle de base efficace pour donner l'assaut, et plus important… bons marchés pour l'Empire.

_- Que pensiez-vous, _osa ajouter Nyaris. _J'avais carte blanche._

_- Hm…_ se sentit obligé d'ajouter Ben. _Ce ne sont pas des ATR-6 ni des classes Gamma. Mais nous ferons avec, lieutenant. En espérant pour vous que ça suffise à libérer Drek._

Nyaris consulta son bracelet électronique.

_- Je vous propose de décoller immédiatement. Nous avons... trois minutes et trente-cinq secondes de retard sur elle. C'est jouable. Nous aurions pu avoir moins si..._

Nyaris s'humecta les lèvres d'où coulait encore du sang. Les deux navettes amorçaient leur atterrissage rapide. Son bracelet émit un sifflement. Une communication.

_- Lieutenant ?_ fit une voix grésillante.

_- Transmettez._

_- Nous avons craqué leurs sécurités et nous avons intercepté un message important ! Une flottille rebelle est sur le point d'émerger aux abords de Tatooine. Apparemment pour prendre livraison d'une marchandise que nous suspectons humaine et de grande valeur, d'après la teneur du message !. Secteur de sortie hyperspatiale BY-21. Temps estimé, T-6 minutes !_

_- Excellent travail._

Le lieutenant jeta un regard de triomphe sur l'escouade Ender. Les passerelles des deux navettes venaient de se déployer au sol.

_- Il vous faut une invitation ?_ lança-t-il.

Ben et Emon se turent. Berek ragea derrière son casque. L'instant d'après, l'escadron Ender prenait possession d'une des deux navettes. Nyaris et une poignée de ses meilleurs hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la seconde, laissant la base au reste des soldats et sous le commandement de son sous-officier.

Les deux navettes peinaient à s'arracher de l'attraction de la planète jaune. Leur vitesse était excessive pour une sortie atmosphérique mais Berek et ses hommes ne voulaient pas perdre une seule seconde. Ils n'étaient pas escortés : la totalité des forces aériennes impériales venaient d'être requises par le commandant de l'Errinic. Certainement, la situation là-haut était-elle encore moins brillante...

Elle était encore pire. L'Errinic était en bien mauvaise posture, ses boucliers sur le point de céder face à la puissance de tir des deux croiseurs de type calamari. Heureusement, une horde de vaisseaux non identifiés et de toute évidence du coté impérial participaient à la bataille, à la grande surprise de Ben.  
_- Des chasseurs et vaisseaux extérieurs !  
- Tu n'as pas suivi les ondes ?_ demanda Emon. _Le commandant de l'Errinic a eu la brillante idée de promettre une prime aux extérieurs qui se joindraient à la bataille pour protéger son destroyer. Et voilà le résultat !  
- Alliés d'un jour... _constata Ben.  
_- Je contacte l'Errinic._  
Berek tapota sur plusieurs touches translucides aux formes étranges. La communication grésilla avant de s'établir. Une figure apparut, pâle mais fière.  
_- Commandant Friner vous écoute, Escadron Ender.  
- Vous avez reçu notre précédent message ?  
- Parfaitement. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à capturer la navette, les vaisseaux rebelles sont intervenus trop tôt. Et nous nous trouvons dans une situation exécrable.  
- Courage, commandant. L'Empereur est avec nous.  
- Cependant, continua Friner, nous avons la certitude que la rebelle... Elna c'est ça ? se trouve bien en compagnie de l'agent des renseignements impériaux sur la corvette correlienne restée en retrait, aux coordonnées que je vous transmets.  
- Merci, cette information est précieuse. La récupération de l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat est prioritaire. Nous avons donc besoin d'aide, commandant.  
- Très bien,_ déclara Friner à regret. _Nous allons vous accorder une escorte de chasseurs Tie.  
- Nous allons avoir besoin d'autre chose.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Vous possédez des navettes de transport à bord de l'Errinic ?  
- Affirmatif.  
- Faites en sortir autant que vous pourrez, mais elles n'auront pas besoin d'être remplies, juste un pilote. Quand nous approcherons des corvettes, je ne veux pas que nous soyons pris pour cible. La libération de l'officier Svar est à ce prix. Bien reçu, commandant ?_  
Friner mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, pour bien montrer sa désapprobation à sacrifier des pilotes et à les détourner de leur mission initiale, la protection du destroyer. Mais l'Escadron Ender devait passer en priorité, il le savait.  
_- Très bien. L'escorte et les transports vous rejoindront dans quelques minutes. De plus, une vague de chasseurs vous précèdent, ils ont pour objectifs les réacteurs de la corvette rebelle. Ils l'empêcheront par tous les moyens de prendre la fuite. Pour vous donner le temps d'intervenir.  
- Merci, encore, Commandant. Je sais ce que cela représente pour vous, mais je suis certain que vous réussirez à repousser la menace rebelle. Quant à nous, nous réussirons, soyez-en certains. Et vous aurez pris part à cette réussite. Bon courage.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr,_ déclara Friner, amer. _Encore une fois, faites attention, la zone n'est pas sécurisée. Bonne chance à vous._  
La communication se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans un grésillement.  
Ben et Emon regardèrent Berek.  
_- Je comprends la frustration du commandant à sacrifier ses hommes_, lâcha Berek.  
_- Chacun son job..._ rétorqua Ben. _Le nôtre c'est de libérer Drek, et pour cela, encore faut-il arriver vivant jusqu'à son vaisseau. La guerre n'est pas juste.  
- Bon, regagnez tous vos sièges et harnachez-vous. Les rebelles ne nous laisseront pas approcher de leurs vaisseaux si facilement. Ca va remuer.  
- C'est parti ! Drek nous voilà !_

**Chapitre 15. Péripéties et derniers soubresauts de l'Errinic**

_- Commandant !_  
Friner était en train d'observer la bataille spatiale depuis la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait le poste de commandement de l'Errinic. Il se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, non sans prestance.  
_- Parlez, lieutenant, parlez !  
- Notre second système déflecteur vient de succomber. Nous n'avons plus de boucliers et subissons des dégâts irrémédiables. A la cadence à laquelle les deux croiseurs calamaris nous tirent dessus, l'Errinic ne sera bientôt plus qu'un gruyère flottant dans le vide de l'espace...  
- Merci pour l'allusion, lieutenant.  
- Nous ne battons pas en retraite, commandant ?  
- Non. Il est trop tard et même si nous fuyions, les rebelles ne nous lâcheront pour autant. Nous sommes une proie trop facile pour eux. Mais c'est là où ils se trompent, heureusement._  
Friner médita quelques secondes, devant le jeune lieutenant qui visiblement ne tenait plus en place. Ce dernier se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, frénétiquement.  
_- Un tiers de notre énergie est encore dérivée vers les moteurs, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Affirmatif, commandant.  
- Très bien. Dérivez la totalité de cette énergie vers l'armement de l'Errinic.  
- Com... commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas, faites ce que je dis,_ souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse. _C'est maintenant qu'il faut vaincre ou mourir, mais au moins nous ne fuirons plus, maintenant..._

La tourelle ajusta son tir méthodiquement et lâcha une salve destructrice. Cette dernière traversa la distance qui séparait l'Errinic du croiseur amiral en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour prononcer une insulte en jawa, c'est dire. Il n'y eut aucun bruit quand elle traversa la coque du croiseur rebelle. Et pour cause, la coque avait déjà été détruite par des tirs précédents. Les lasers traversèrent plusieurs cloisons de soute avant d'heurter de plein fouet un compartiment de générateur d'énergie. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le générateur n'explosa pas soudainement comme on pouvait le voir dans les films d'action diffusés sur l'Holovision. Et il n'explosa pas parce qu'il avait été touché, non. Le système de refroidissement s'était simplement arrêté. Les techniciens du compartiment ne pouvaient plus éteindre le générateur ou simplement mettre en route un circuit de refroidissement de secours : ils avaient tous péri suite à la brutale dépressurisation. Il surchauffa donc lentement jusqu'à atteindre une température infernale qui fit fondre les structures métalliques autour de lui. Il devint définitivement instable et libéra soudainement les quelques mégatonnes de neutrons, protons et autres joyeusetés qui s'ébattaient il y a peu à l'intérieur du générateur d'énergie.

Ce fut beau. Destructeur, mais définitivement magnifique. Il ne fallait pas s'imaginer une explosion démesurée non plus. Elle ne fut même pas visible de l'extérieur du croiseur. Mais elle eut la chance de provoquer une petite réaction en chaîne qui détruisit quelques générateurs mitoyens. Le spectacle fut encore plus beau, cette fois-ci, et visible depuis l'Errinic. La partie bâbord de la poupe du croiseur amiral rebelle fut soudain noyée dans une lumière aveuglante qui ne dura qu'une microseconde. L'explosion en elle-même prit la forme d'une boule de feu gigantesque mais qui ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'avait duré la lumière. Le vide spatial absorba en deux ou trois secondes toutes les flammes et toute la chaleur émise par la déflagration. Une excavation béante vit le jour dans la coque du croiseur rebelle. Tout autour flottaient des débris de toutes sortes : morceaux de coques, cadavres humains... qui entamaient une lente et funeste orbite autour du croiseur.

La joie flottait dans l'air confiné et recyclé de l'Errinic. Pendant quelques secondes, ni le second croiseur calamari, ni le destroyer impérial n'échangèrent de tirs. Une sorte de magie s'était installée, très vite interrompue par une reprise des salves ravageuses rebelles.

_- Commandant ! La coque est endommagée à 70. La plupart des sections de l'Errinic ont été isolées du vide de l'espace. 80 des tourelles lasers bâbord et 60 des tourelles tribord ne fonctionnent plus. Nous avons perdu le contact avec celles qui tirent encore. Les réacteurs sont endommagés à plus de 90 et ne reçoivent de toute façon plus d'énergie. Les communications sont hors d'état, nous avons perdu les contacts avec les bases impériales sur Tatooine, ainsi qu'avec la totalité de nos chasseurs encore engagés dans la bataille. Les pertes humaines se chiffrent par centaines et les infirmeries sont débordées. La moitié de nos transports ne sont plus en état de passer en vol sidéral et l'autre moitié ne vaut guère mieux. Accessoirement, nos engins mécanisés, TB-TT et AT-AT, ont subi de lourds dommages, mais je pense que c'est le cadet de nos soucis..._

Comme pour confirmer ses dires et rajouter encore plus à l'atmosphère angoissante de la situation, la totalité des lumières sur l'Errinic s'éteignirent violemment, remplacées par l'éclairage rougeâtre clignotant de secours. Les sirènes d'alerte ne rugissaient plus qu'avec faiblesse, au vu du manque d'énergie. De seconde en seconde, leurs appels stridents se muaient en soupirs. Bientôt, elles ne furent plus du tout audibles...

Aussi brutalement que soudainement, les baies de la passerelle principale explosèrent, sous l'impact d'une salve de lasers bien ajustée. L'effet fut immédiat et tout commença à voler dans la grande pièce, du matériel aux membres de l'équipage.  
Friner ne contemplait plus la progression de la bataille à ce moment. Il s'était éloigné pour écouter le rapport détaillé des avaries, près du sas principal. D'autres furent moins chanceux que lui. L'air s'échappait dans le vide de l'espace, comme aspiré par une énorme dépression. Avec une force et une puissance bestiale, terrible, elle engloutit les malheureux opérateurs qui avaient la malchance de se trouver trop près. Ceux qui se trouvaient debout et donc non harnachés, comme l'exigeait la procédure standard de sécurité en cas de combat spatial, furent les premiers à être précipités hors de l'Errinic, livrés à une mort affreuse et douloureuse dans le froid sidéral.  
Solidement agrippé au rebord de la console de transmission, le commandant Friner luttait de tout son corps pour résister à l'aspiration. Il avait confiance : il n'était pas vieux et ses muscles lui obéissaient encore parfaitement.

Il mit quelques secondes à percevoir les hurlements de peur, proches de lui...  
Tournant la tête du mieux qu'il pu, il aperçut l'un de ses officiers de liaison, à moins d'un mètre de lui... comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... qui luttait, les doigts accrochés sur une grille à même le sol. Visiblement, il allait lâcher prise : la force d'aspiration était trop grande et la grille lui cisaillait les doigts. Friner aurait pu tourner à nouveau la tête et l'oublier, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait apprit à l'école. Plusieurs années de solidarité forcée dans une académie impériale ne s'oubliaient pas aussi facilement.  
Le jeune officier avait les yeux agrandis par la peur. Il ne cessait de fixer l'espace béant, derrière lui. L'air quittait la passerelle avec une vitesse prodigieuse, accompagné d'un sifflement terrible, assourdissant. Friner eut peur de ne jamais se faire comprendre.

_- Lieutenant, regardez-moi !_ hurla-t-il.  
Rien n'y fit, soit qu'il fut médusé par le spectacle de mort derrière lui, soit qu'il n'entendisse pas les appels du commandant : le lieutenant ne répondait pas.  
_- Bordel de merde, lieutenant, regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi, maintenant !  
- Co... commandant ?  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Regardez-moi et écoutez-moi !_  
Un rictus de souffrance tordit le visage du lieutenant.  
_- Mes doigts ! Mes doigts vont lâcher ! J'ai trop mal, je ne peux plus tenir !  
- Vous avez fini de faire la mauviette, lieutenant ?_ hurla Friner d'une voix terrible.  
Le jeune homme regardait son supérieur, d'un air médusé.  
_- Je vais m'approcher et vous tendre la main, vous m'entendez ?  
- Je vais lâcher !!!  
- Non, vous n'allez pas lâcher, vous allez tenir bon, c'est un ordre !_  
Le lieutenant esquissa un sourire, faiblement. Et ferma les yeux...

Friner était un poil trop loin. Même en tendant la main, il n'arriverait pas à sa hauteur pour le secourir. Mais il avait bien une trentaine de centimètres à gagner, car la console était assez large et il était fermement agrippé en son milieu. Il fallait agir, vite.

_- J'arrive, lieutenant, tenez bon !_

Tâtonnant pour trouver des prises dignes de ce nom, le commandant progressait doucement. Le jeune homme ne criait plus, ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Peut-être sous la douleur avait-il perdu connaissance. Mais ses doigts accrochés dans la grille tenaient encore. Mais l'action de la dépressurisation, alliée à celle de la grille coupante à souhait, entaillait sa chair et peut-être même ses os. Des gouttes de sang perlaient de ses blessures. Elles prenaient de la vitesse avant de s'éjecter avec fulgurance hors du destroyer. Friner se rendit compte avec horreur que plusieurs des doigts du lieutenant étaient déjà sectionnés, arrachés !

_- Lieutenant ???_

Il avait vraiment perdu connaissance. Mais Friner n'allait pas le laisser tomber comme ça.  
Il assura lentement et fermement la prise de sa main droite, contractant avec violence les muscles de celle-ci. Friner relâcha lentement les doigts de sa main gauche. L'aspiration fit immédiatement son effet et son bras fut brusquement attiré vers le vide de l'espace. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi faciles qu'elles paraissaient. Friner jura tout bas : ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de l'officier ! Il n'arrivait pas à l'agripper. Il pensa furtivement que c'était bien le genre de choses qui pouvaient arriver dans un holofilm d'action, le genre diffusé sur les canaux aux heures de grande écoute. Mais c'était vraiment la réalité, cette fois-ci. Et la vie du jeune lieutenant se jouait à quelques centimètres, terribles... des centimètres qui séparaient la vie de la mort. Friner cracha quelques insultes bien nourries à l'encontre de la fatalité. Mais jamais le destin ni la fatalité ne dirigeraient sa vie, ni ses actes. Jamais.  
Il fit un dangereux effort, tentant d'élonger son bras. Mais la nature humaine était ce qu'elle était, l'humain ne faisait définitivement pas parti de ces espèces extra-terrestres qui avaient la faculté d'allonger leurs membres et il échoua. Ne prenant pas le temps de plus de réflexion, chaque seconde comptait, sa main tâtonna et ses doigts se glissèrent dans la terrible grille et s'y cramponnèrent. Son autre main lâcha la prise si sûre de la console. Son corps bascula violemment et il se retrouva dans la même position que l'officier, la grille commençant à lui taillader les jointures de ses doigts. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ce qu'il faisait était bien plus important que sa douleur. Il passa un bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour soulager un peu la pression et attendit, stoïque.

Encore une fois, le retard était dû à la carence énergétique du destroyer.  
Tardivement et lentement, les épaisses cloisons métalliques se refermèrent sur le vide de l'espace. Il leur fallu deux pleines minutes pour se refermer et isoler totalement la passerelle. Deux minutes pendant lesquelles plusieurs vies furent encore perdues. Plus personne n'espérait quand le cliquetis rassurant du verrouillage des cloisons se fit entendre. Une rumeur de joie parcourut ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

_- L'Empereur soit loué... _marmonna le commandant.

La pression douloureuse sur ses doigts avait disparu. Il poussa cependant un hurlement de souffrance quand il dégagea ses doigts. Ces derniers présentaient de profondes entailles qui mettraient plusieurs semaines à se faire oublier. Heureusement, les os n'étaient pas atteints. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, Friner avait eu de la chance, il le savait.  
Comme le voulait la procédure, l'accès à la passerelle avait été condamnée, jusqu'à ce que les choses soient revenues dans l'ordre. La pression de l'air approchant un chiffre correct, la porte principale se déverrouilla et les hommes d'équipages et médecins qui attendaient derrière purent venir secourir ceux qui en avaient besoin.

_- Commandant ! Vous n'avez rien ? Par l'Empereur… infirmier !  
- Ce n'est rien._

Un infirmier se hâta et appliqua sur les plaies une sorte de gel translucide verdâtre qui eut pour effet de soulager immédiatement la douleur. Après un pansement rapidement effectué, il se dépêcha d'aller soigner l'officier que le commandant venait de sauver au péril de sa vie. Il appliqua le même gel et les plaies cessèrent de saigner. Le jeune homme avait perdu plusieurs doigts, qui restaient accrochés à la maudite grille, mais il aurait pu perdre bien plus encore. L'infirmier entreprit une série de piqûres après avoir vérifié son état de santé.  
Friner se retourna vers un officier proche.

_- La situation ?_ s'enquit-il immédiatement.  
_- Aucune idée, commandant. Nous n'avons plus aucun contact. Impossible de joindre les machinistes, officiers de pont, navigateurs ou radars. Nous sommes « isolés » du reste du vaisseau, je pense que tout le monde l'est, d'ailleurs.  
- Silence, silence !_  
Le commandant eut de la peine à se faire entendre.  
_- Silence, je réclame le silence !_  
Les survivants se taisaient à présent, tandis que les infirmiers et médecins s'affairaient. Friner tendit l'oreille et au bout de quelques secondes, son visage devint anxieux. De sourdes détonations faisaient trembler imperceptiblement le destroyer.  
_- Ils nous tirent toujours dessus !  
- Alors nous sommes perdus, cette fois-ci.  
- Les transports de secours...  
- ... sont pour la plupart endommagés et inaptes au vol,_ continua Friner. _De plus, nous n'aurions jamais le temps matériel de nous frayer un passage vers le hangar. Enfin, je ne compte pas abandonner le reste de mes hommes. Et puis, comme le veut une ancienne tradition ancrée dans la marine, je ne désire pas survivre à mon bâtiment. L'Errinic sera mon tombeau.  
- Commandant ! Commandant, venez voir !_  
La voix était celle d'un des sous-officiers de pont. Il regardait à travers un des petits hublots de la passerelle, qui n'avait pas explosé sous l'impact. Il riait et désignait du doigt quelque chose dans l'espace. Friner s'approcha rapidement.  
_- Regardez !_

**Chapitre 16. Hésitations rebelles**

L'espace.  
Tatooine.  
Une carcasse aux étranges protubérances.  
_- Le croiseur calamari... constata Friner. Celui que nous avons sévèrement endommagé. On dirait que le destin se charge de l'achever._  
Le commandant fronça des sourcils pour mieux y voir.  
_- Il n'a pas réussi à corriger sa route et ses réacteurs encore en état le font dévier droit vers Tatooine ! Il commence à pénétrer dans l'atmosphère..._  
Le reste des hommes et femmes présents faisait cercle autour de leur commandant, essayant d'apercevoir le spectacle.  
_- Dans notre agonie, nous aurons le privilège d'avoir détruit un de leurs gros vaisseaux !_

Au loin, la carlingue du croiseur calamari commençait à s'échauffer sous le frottement des premières particules de la ionosphère. Bientôt la coque vibra sous la pression qui devenait de seconde en seconde plus forte. A ce stade, Friner et ceux qui arrivaient à voir le hublot par-dessus son épaule, apercevaient une énorme boule de feu, semblable à une météorite qui fonçait s'écraser sur la planète jaune. Le croiseur n'arriva pas si loin, cependant, et explosa dans une terrible déflagration, qu'on entendit partout sur Tatooine, de l'astroport de Mos Esley jusqu'au repaire de l'infâme Jabba le Hutt. Certains débris s'échouèrent quand même dans le sable du désert et sur quelques villes, causant des dégâts minimes. Ils furent récupérés et vendus au marché noir. Rares, ces petits morceaux de coques pour la plupart, furent recherchés dans toute la galaxie avec avidité comme symbolisant une grande victoire pour l'Empire.  
Certains à bord de l'Errinic poussèrent des cris de joie. Ils furent de courte durée car la menace de l'autre croiseur calamari était toujours présente. Derrière lui, le soleil projetait un effrayant cône d'ombre sur le destroyer en piteux état...  
_- Je vois certaines de nos tourelles qui continuent à tirer sur le vaisseau ennemi, _commença Friner._ Je suis fier de ces hommes... mes hommes.  
- C'est la fin, commandant ?_

La destruction du croiseur amiral avait jeté un froid sur les rebelles.  
Le commandant en charge du dernier croiseur calamari, Etnyn, avait vivement critiqué l'ordre d'attaquer le destroyer impérial. Que représentait un destroyer pour l'Empire ? Alors que la perte d'un croiseur aussi puissant qu'un croiseur calamari représentait pour l'alliance une perte indéniable. Un vaisseau qui ferait défaut lorsque les rebelles décideraient d'un raid éclair sur une station impériale. Avec lui, des milliers d'hommes venaient de périr. La rébellion vivait des heures sombres et cette perte sèche en vie humaine n'allait pas arranger les choses.  
Etnyn n'était pas de nature belliqueuse. Il était plus vieux que celui qui le commandait, à savoir le défunt commandant Desnea, mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Sa nature préservatrice, précautionneuse, expliquait le fait qu'il ait rarement été muté à des postes de commandement. Mais il n'en prenait pas ombrage et acceptait la situation.

Etnyn délaissa des yeux les débris du croiseur amiral, qui se consumaient dans l'atmosphère de la planète des sables. Son regard se porta sur le fier et impétueux Errinic, qui osait encore les défier. Sa carcasse était criblée d'impacts, de nombreux corps sans vie flottaient, en orbite lente autour du destroyer impérial. Toute lumière avait disparu des hublots et des baies. Des arcs électriques naissaient un peu partout, sur et sous la surface métallique, signes d'une grande instabilité énergétique. En regardant un peu mieux, on apercevait des lueurs d'importants incendies, au plus profond des entrailles du vaisseau. Et pourtant, pourtant... une petite vingtaine de tourelles lasers continuaient d'harceler les boucliers du croiseur calamari. La déficience d'énergie obligeait les canonniers impériaux à réduire la puissance des salves ainsi que leur fréquence. Mais ils continuaient de tirer, inlassablement.

_- Ils tirent toujours ! Pourquoi continuent-ils à tirer ???  
- Ce sont des impériaux. Les canonniers de l'Errinic continueront de tirer jusqu'à la fin. S'ils avaient des pierres à la place de leurs canons, ils tenteraient quand même de nous les envoyer dessus. Ils sont conditionnés pour agir ainsi._  
Etnyn hocha la tête, gravement.  
_- Il faut avouer qu'ils sont têtus, fiers et combattants. Superbement dressés pour obéir. Loyaux envers leur Empereur de pacotille jusqu'à la fin. C'est pathétique.  
- Commandant ?  
- Je vous écoute, enseigne.  
- Les boucliers du croiseur ne sont plus qu'à 70. Nos ailes X et Y perdent la bataille, nombre de nos chasseurs sont revenus aux hangars, gravement endommagés. Les vaisseaux pirates, mercenaires et commerçants, alliés au reste des chasseurs Tie ennemis, harcèlent notre position. Ils sont trop rapides pour la plupart de nos tourelles. D'autre part, nos estimations divergent quand à l'état du destroyer ennemi. Il a toujours de l'énergie en réserve : ses tourelles continuent à nous prendre pour cible. Ses moteurs sont endommagés mais sans gravité ni réactions en chaîne : apparemment, le commandant de l'Errinic a fait dévier toute l'énergie vers l'armement.  
- Aucune estimation quant à sa résistance ?  
- Non.  
- Ce n'est pas mon combat et ce n'est pas mon intention de venger Desnea.  
- Commandant ?_  
Etnyn releva fièrement le menton et parla d'une voix claire.  
_- Moteurs à pleine puissance. Demi-tour, nous rejoignons nos corvettes. Préparez le saut en hyper espace aux coordonnées initiales.  
- Commandant, une communication._  
Sans que ce dernier n'ait donné son accord, un écran s'alluma.  
_- Stupide, c'est stupide ! Maudit Desnea !  
- Je sais,_ commenta Etnyn. _Je ne pouvais rien faire._  
La voix d'Elna était furieuse. Il n'y avait pas que sa voix : son visage était rouge de colère, ses traits tirés. Ses sourcils froncés soulignaient l'expression de ses yeux de braise. Même dans cet état, la jeune rebelle était magnifique.  
_- Nos senseurs indiquent une formation de chasseurs impériaux en approche, releva-t-elle. Mais que diable faites-vous donc ?  
- Le temps est venu de nous replier. Il nous est impossible d'estimer les avaries de l'Errinic et s'il peut nous résister encore longtemps. De toute évidence, il aura pour des semaines de réparation, il faudra en aviser l'alliance. Et je ne désire pas traîner dans ce secteur plus longtemps.  
- Je prépare immédiatement le saut en hyper espace, commandant._  
La voix d'Elna était nouée.  
_- Il faut espérer que les informations que l'agent impérial possède en valent la chandelle.  
- J'espère aussi, Elna. Mais ceci est votre mission. Nous nous retrouverons au point de rendez-vous, bonne chance.  
- Ils sont déjà sur nous, Etnyn ! Envoyez-nous des renforts !_

**Chapitre 17. Sacrifice**

Le jeune pilote impérial Goirdir Fivre venait de quitter sa formation pour prendre en chasse l'aile X d'un ennemi. Celui-ci multipliait désespérément les acrobaties pour distancer le poursuivant. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le chasseur Tie de se rapprocher inexorablement, ses tirs devenaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus mortels. Le pilote rebelle tenta de faire plonger son appareil, dans un dernier espoir. La carlingue frémissait sous la vitesse et il crut que les moteurs de l'appareil allaient le lâcher. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Goirdir Fivre avait anticipé la manoeuvre trop prévisible de l'ennemi. Comme on lui avait enseigné à l'Académie, en situation de panique, une grande majorité de pilotes rebelles tentaient une plongée pour s'échapper. Les statistiques étaient formelles. Aussi, le jeune Goirdir avait prit soin de s'en rappeler pour toujours anticiper sur les manoeuvres ennemies. Comme maintenant. Les quelques dixièmes de seconde que le pilote impérial avait gagné sur sa proie furent fatales à l'adversaire. Le collimateur de visée vint doucement se positionner sur l'appareil ennemi, le doigt sur la gâchette accentua sa pression. Le rebelle le pressentit, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que sa manoeuvre était vouée à l'échec, que le chasseur Tie s'était bien trop rapproché. Il cria de rage, mais aucun son ne sortit du cockpit. Dans l'espace, personne ne vous entend crier. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, l'aile X explosait en myriades de particules lumineuses, qui s'éteignirent aussi subitement qu'elles étaient nées, dans le vide glacial de l'espace.  
_- Joli coup, lieutenant Goirdir, rejoignez la formation !  
- Merci, capitaine... non, attendez !_  
Deux petits points blancs en forme de X s'étaient détachés de la confusion de la mêlée spatiale. A quelques lieux, derrière son appareil. Ils devinrent vite deux chasseurs rebelles qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de laisser la mort de leur camarade impunie. La situation s'aggravait dangereusement car les ennemis n'allaient pas tarder à être sur lui, lâchant leurs salves de feu. Et le jeune Goirdir était encore loin de sa formation. Trop loin.

_- Deux ailes X me prennent en chasse à seize heures !  
- Tâchez de jouer un peu avec eux, nous arrivons._  
La voix de son capitaine était grave mais sereine. Goirdir fut immédiatement apaisé.  
_- Faites vite !_

Les premières salves laser se jetèrent sur lui avec férocité. Les moteurs enclenchés à fond, le pilote impérial tenta de faire jouer son atout : la vitesse et la maniabilité de son appareil. Si la distance ne s'était pas réduite, elle ne s'était pas non plus agrandie et le danger restait menaçant. Tant que faire se pouvait, Goirdir dirigeait son appareil vers les points amis qui se précipitaient à son secours. Mais les rebelles ne furent pas dupes. Un des deux appareils se détacha sur sa droite, décrivant une ellipse assez large et obligeant le chasseur Tie à dévier de sa course s'il voulait espérer contenir les assaillants. L'autre rebelle manoeuvrait avec aisance derrière son chasseur Tie, espaçant ses tirs pour se concentrer sur leur précision. Le pilote impérial reconnut là un vieux de la vieille, qui avait du bouchon et des milliers d'heures de vol derrière lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore, lui, le jeune officier émoulu, fraîchement sorti d'école. Que pouvait-il faire donc ? Il n'arrivait pas à le semer, et même, la situation semblait se dégrader de seconde en seconde. Il semblait que la distance qui séparait les deux appareils diminuait, malgré les efforts désespérés de Goirdir. Inconsciemment, il effectua une manoeuvre qui n'était pas une manoeuvre de repli mais une manoeuvre d'attaque. On l'appelait communément à l'Académie « le grand huit ». L'aile X du poursuivant s'en rendit compte et il en profita pour gagner quelques mètres sur son futur trophée. Par contre et bizarrement, l'autre appareil, qui pesait sur la course du pilote et l'obligeait à dévier sa trajectoire, à l'opposé des renforts, ne vit rien venir et se retrouva légèrement en delà du vaisseau de Goirdir. Ce fut la surprise totale. Le jeune lieutenant ne perdit pas de temps. Il braqua les commandes de son appareil à fond et son organe de visée s'ajusta l'ombre d'une seconde sur l'appareil du malheureux rebelle. Cela lui suffit. Il ne saurait jamais s'il venait de jouer de chance ou pas, mais l'aile X fut gravement touchée par son tir précis et rapide. Quelques instants plus tard elle explosa toute seule dans le vide de l'espace. Le pilote s'était néanmoins éjecté, mais sa durée de vie ne frôlait pas la paire d'heures s'il n'était pas récupéré très vite. Cela importait bien peu au jeune Goirdir qui se trouvait alors en position critique. Un tir bien ajusté lui fit croire que c'en était terminé de lui. Mais il n'avait endommagé que l'aile gauche de son chasseur Tie, qui partit en vrille incontrôlée. Tout allait bientôt être fini car les commandes ne répondaient plus, ou pas assez du moins pour rétablir l'assiette de l'appareil. Le poursuivant ajusta tranquillement son appareil de visée et un sourire vint effleurer son visage raviné par le temps.  
Il y eut une terrible déflagration. Le tir avait touché les organes vitaux de l'appareil, qui se désintégra littéralement, ne laissant que quelques poussières métalliques. La seconde aile X n'était plus ! Goirdir tira péniblement sur les commandes et au bout de quelques secondes, son chasseur filait droit, libre de tout poursuivant mais l'aile gauche sérieusement endommagée.

_- Merci, capitaine !  
- De rien p'tit gars..._  
Le chef d'escadron inspecta des yeux les dégâts sur l'appareil de son protégé.  
_- Ca va tenir, lieutenant ?  
- Ca va tenir, capitaine. Il faudra bien, je ne compte pas vous laisser toutes les médailles !  
- C'est bon,_ fit-il en souriant, _il y en aura pour tout le monde. Allez on reprend la formation et on rejoint le convoi, vite. On a un peu de retard mais on est dans les temps. C'est parti._

Le convoi...  
...était franchement en mauvaise posture ! La corvette Corellienne qui retenait prisonnier l'officier Drek ne comptait pas se faire aborder aussi facilement. De gigantesques salves de batteries lasers s'abattaient sur les navettes de l'Empire qui osaient s'approcher de trop près. Pour rajouter à l'impossibilité de la situation, un nombre important d'ailes X et Y rebelles s'acharnaient sur elles, dans le but évident d'en détruire le maximum pour empêcher l'abordage du cargo. Les chasseurs de l'Empire peinaient à assurer la sécurité des navettes d'assaut, prises entre deux feux, celui des chasseurs rebelles et celui de la corvette ennemie qui ne ménageait pas sa puissance de destruction. Les pertes étaient terribles, aussi bien d'un coté que de l'autre.

Les chasseurs impériaux étaient arrivés au but qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Et rapidement, même. Une explosion naquit sur le dos de la corvette, qui se propagea aux réacteurs, les mettant hors service. C'était une faille bien connue des corvettes de type Corellienne, exploitée depuis longtemps par les flottes de l'Empire. Il était de notoriété publique que ces corvettes jouent mal leur rôle de vaisseau de guerre, de toute façon. Ainsi, depuis plusieurs années, elles étaient reléguées à des missions de transport ou d'escorte. Mais les rebelles pêchaient par leur nombre réduit de vaisseaux et navettes, et souvent se trouvaient dans l'obligation d'utiliser ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Et ils avaient beaucoup de corvettes Corelliennes, malheureusement pour eux. Et ce qui se passait en ce moment n'était que le résultat d'une bête faille de sécurité dans la conception de la corvette, quelques tirs savamment ajustés au niveau des réacteurs, mal protégés et mal isolés, provoquant dans le meilleur des cas une coupure volontaire d'énergie dans les réacteurs, et une immobilisation de la corvette, incapable désormais de manœuvrer ou de passer en vitesse lumière, et dans le pire des cas amenant à la destruction pure et simple de la corvette. Mais heureusement pour Drek, cela n'arriva pas. Cependant, même paralysée, la corvette tirait inlassablement sur tout ce qui s'approchait trop près d'elle, et depuis quelques minutes, sentant le danger venir, sur tous les transports. Une quinzaine de navettes d'assaut faisaient voile vers la corvette. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas tous contenir d'équipage, c'était impossible ! Dans le doute, il fallait bien se résoudre à en détruire le plus possible, en espérant détruire la bonne. Le capitaine de la corvette espérait sincèrement et naïvement avoir cette chance…

Dans le feu de l'action, une navette que Goirdir reconnut comme celle qui transportait l'escadron Ender, réussit à s'approcher convenablement du vaisseau Corellien. A cette courte distance, les batteries lasers se montraient plutôt inefficaces et les faisceaux lumineux frôlaient la carlingue du vaisseau pour se perdre dans la bataille, plus loin. C'est pourquoi une aile Y rebelle, voyant venir le danger impérial, décocha l'un de ses puissants missiles qui fila vite et droit vers Ben et ses compagnons. Un missile particulièrement véloce, qui était attiré par la chaleur infrarouge dégagée par les moteurs subluminiques, facilement repérable dans le froid sidéral. Un missile qui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de les épargner. La navette d'assaut était maintenant tout près du navire Corellien et entamait sa procédure d'arrimage forcé. Mais le missile lancé vers elle ne lui permettrait jamais de mettre en sécurité les hommes qu'elle abritait. C'était trop tard.  
Goirdir décrocha et se précipita en vitesse maximale sur la navette.  
_- Lieutenant, que faites-vous ?_  
C'était sa première mission en milieu hostile, après bien des années d'entraînements.  
_- Lieutenant, reprenez la formation !_  
Il avait eu une merveilleuse enfance, loin des tracas du monde extérieur, sur Naboo. Le soleil et la nature l'avaient vu grandir et mûrir, auprès de ses frères et soeurs qu'il aimait.  
_- Pilote, je vous ordonne de revenir !_  
Goirdir avait incorporé l'Académie très tôt et s'était révélé l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, faisant la fierté de ses parents qui ne tarissaient plus d'éloges quand ils parlaient de leur fils aîné.  
_- Lieutenant Goirdir... _soupira son capitaine de vol, qui avait compris ses intentions.  
Le jeune homme avait les yeux remplis de larmes, se rappelant les différents événements de sa vie, qui défilaient devant ses yeux comme dans un kaléidoscope géant.  
_- ... nous nous retrouverons là-haut, au paradis des justes... _souffla le capitaine.  
Il se remémora les paroles de son officier supérieur, lorsque celui-ci lui avait apprit sa participation à une mission de la plus haute importance, la protection du convoi d'abordage.  
_- Vous savez ce qu'est une mission de la plus haute importance ?  
- Non, capitaine.  
- C'est une mission où l'on a des récompenses... mais où les récompenses sont envoyées à votre famille. Alors faites attention à vous !_  
Son chasseur Tie arriverait juste à temps pour croiser la trajectoire du missile et empêcher la destruction de la navette de l'escadron Ender. Au lieu d'avoir un déluge de morts à son palmarès, ce maudit missile n'en causerait qu'une seule, la sienne. Il repensa une dernière fois à la photo, dans sa chambre... sa famille qui l'entourait, lors de la délivrance de son diplôme académique.

Il coupa les moteurs... et il s'arrêta de penser.

**Chapitre 18. Adieu Nyaris… **

A la lisère du champ de bataille, à limite de vision humaine, une série d'éclairs vifs et lumineux vit le jour. Nyaris devina ce qui s'y passait. Non parce qu'il avait une excellente vue, mais parce qu'il avait remarqué, tout comme son pilote, le survol de sa navette il y a quelques petites minutes par une phalange de douze chasseurs bombardiers impériaux. Ils se dirigeaient vers la corvette corellienne restée en retrait. Cette dernière, voyant le combat tourner en déconfiture pour ses comparses rebelles, était en train de manœuvrer pour quitter le champ de bataille. Dans quelques minutes, elle aurait engagé son hyperpropulsion si les bombardiers en provenance de l'Errinic n'étaient pas intervenus.

Dans un passage parfait, évitant le tir de barrage des maigres canons de la corvette, ils avaient concentré leurs torpilles à proton sur un seul et même endroit : le réacteur central. Situé sur l'épine dorsale de la corvette, il était de notoriété d'être particulièrement vulnérable aux tirs, en dépit des boucliers. La chance – ou l'efficacité – fut cette fois du coté de l'empire et la réaction en chaîne tant attendue détruisit le réacteur, endommagea les secondaires et coupa tous les systèmes défensifs de la corvette.

_- Il reste toujours la seconde corvette_, constata Nyaris.

Le pilote acquiesça.

_- Pourvu que nous arrivions saufs._

Des dizaines de transports, dont celui de l'escadron Ender et celui de l'officier Nyaris, volaient vers la corvette qui retenait captif le précieux agent de l'Ubiqtorat. De temps à autre, un missile largué d'une aile X ou une salve tirée de la corvette endommageait ou détruisait l'un des transports, au hasard. Arrivés à hauteur de débarquement, il ne restait plus que huit transports en état. Et l'Ender ainsi que Nyaris avaient survécu.

_- Attention, pilote !!!_ rugit soudain l'officier.

Surgissant du néant, une aile X se positionna sur leur trajet, menaçante. La seconde d'après, deux torpilles à proton fusaient vers le transport impérial. Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de plonger en piqué, à peine eut-il le temps de virer de bord pour éviter une torpille… et se prendre de justesse sa sœur jumelle, qui explosa sur la turbine à ions, arrière bâbord. Le vaisseau partit en vrille incontrôlée.

L'impact fut terrible. Le réacteur fut entièrement détruit et la coque sévèrement endommagée, ce qui dépressurisa irrémédiablement l'intérieur du transport. L'onde de choc se répercutant dans l'appareil envoya Nyaris valser dans la cabine de pilotage : il se trouvait debout derrière son pilote. Il y eut un bruit d'os brisés qui laissa craindre le pire. A l'arrière du transport, plusieurs caissons métalliques se désolidarisèrent et vinrent semer une mort rapide par écrasement sur trois soldats pourtant solidement attachés.

Le pilote, harnaché selon la procédure standard, s'en tira sans séquelles et mit plusieurs précieuses minutes à stabiliser l'appareil. Dans le même temps, il mit tout en œuvre pour éviter une explosion brutale : coupure des réacteurs, déviation de l'énergie vers les systèmes de survie. Il procéda rapidement à l'envoi d'un message de détresse, mais se doutait bien que personne ne viendrait les récupérer avant la fin de la bataille.

Quand tout ce qui devait être fait fut tenté, le pilote se déharnacha et vint porter secours au lieutenant Nyaris. Il s'en était tiré, mais dans un piteux état. Son visage présentait une énorme plaie saignante au niveau du front. Les os de son bras droit étaient visiblement en miette et son épaule déboîtée. Une longue estafilade saignante sur sa jambe droite laissait présager qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Nyaris hurlait de douleur. Il était médicalement impossible pour le pilote de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva, fouilla rapidement un caisson et en sortit un produit étrangement vert et étrangement translucide. Il transféra rapidement le produit dans une seringue hypodermique et l'injecta dans le cou du lieutenant. Ce dernier cessa de crier et perdit conscience. Le pilote déverrouilla et fit coulisser le panneau central qui séparait cockpit et arrière du transport. Malgré son expérience, il faillit vomir à la vue du spectacle. Certains soldats étaient encore inconscients, d'autres choqués. Un des soldats avait eu le cran de se détacher pour vérifier l'état de ses trois camarades, visiblement morts sur le coup. Deux avaient eu la boîte crânienne défoncée par un des caissons qui s'étaient libérés, le dernier présentait une cage thoracique béante et défoncée, blessure causée par le coin saillant d'un des caissons, qui portait encore la trace de son sang. Dans l'ensemble ils avaient eu une mort rapide, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait leur espérer. Le sang s'écoulait lentement le long des parois métalliques du vaisseau, et se rejoignit lentement en une mare de sang informe en son milieu. L'odeur devenait écoeurante.

_- Foutez les caisses dans le compartiment annexe et rattachez-vous rapidement. Ca vaut mieux pour vous. Je vous tiendrais au courant de nos chances de survie et…_

Un sifflement qui s'amplifiait. Le pilote l'entendait depuis plusieurs minutes, sans y porter de l'intérêt. Mais le sifflement était devenu suraigu et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la minuscule brèche béante qui s'ouvrait vers l'espace. La minuscule brèche devint petite, et l'oxygène du transport commença à quitter la navette en fusant et tourbillonnant. C'était la fin, mais ils lutteraient jusqu'au bout.

_- Caisson de droite, matériel de soudage et chalumeau ! Vite !_

Le pilote désigna du doigt un des caissons qui était resté maintenu. Il y eut un horrible craquement, le pilote devinait ce qui se passait, et ressentait la souffrance de la coque de son vaisseau, qui luttait devant la pression du vide. Soudain, toutes les lumières de la navette s'éteignirent de concert, seul subsistait l'éclairage rouge pâle de secours.

_- Il y a d'autres fuites !_ hurla-t-il. _Trouvez-les et faites quelque chose ! Sauvez vos vies !_

Les soldats se mirent en branle très rapidement et le pilote regagna le cockpit, visiblement inquiet. Le transport était immobilisé dans le vide de l'espace, en pleine bataille spatiale. Une proie tellement facile. Le pilote se demandait encore pourquoi l'aile X qui les avait touché n'était pas venu les achever. Il sortit rapidement une couverture chauffante qu'il plaça sur le corps du lieutenant Nyaris, avant de s'installer à nouveau aux commandes du transport.

_- Par l'Empereur… faites que…_

Ses doigts jouèrent sur plusieurs écrans tactiles. Des jauges virtuelles apparurent, qui clignotaient dangereusement au rouge. Il tenta plusieurs combinaisons, divers schémas énergétiques, en vain. Il tapa de son poing sur la console et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

_- Pi… pilote ? Situation… grave ?_ fit Nyaris qui venait de reprendre conscience.

Le pilote tourna la tête, lentement.

_- Critique,_ répondit-il en soupirant. _Moteur gauche détruit, instabilité énergétique. Je ne peux relancer le moteur droit sans risque d'explosion. Il y a des micros fuites un peu partout sur la carlingue, l'oxygène s'échappe de partout. Au mieux, nous tiendrons un petit quart d'heure, à ce rythme. Au pire, dans quelques secondes, une brèche peut devenir une fissure géante et le vaisseau peut imploser, si nous ne mourrons pas avant._

Nyaris sourit doucement.

_- Ré… réparations ?_

_- Vos hommes sont dessus. Nous verrons combien de minutes nous sauverons. Ah oui, j'oubliais, notre transport est immobile au beau milieu de la bataille qui fait rage. Vous savez ce que je veux dire._

Le lieutenant hocha la tête. Quelqu'un frappa sur la cloison et le pilote fit coulisser le panneau métallique à nouveau. Un soldat se tenait derrière.

_- On a fait ce qu'on a pu avec le matériel. Il reste des fissures, mais inaccessibles. Verdict ?_

Le pilote s'approcha à nouveau de ses consoles. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il parla d'une voix éteinte et grave.

_- Treize minutes d'oxygène… et…_

Un bip long et strident les fit sursauter. Le pilote inspecta son écran principal et désactiva le système d'alerte.

_- … notre cellule énergétique est hors service. Nous sommes sur la cellule de secours, elle-même endommagée. Dans treize minutes, plus d'oxygène et dans un peu moins de temps, plus d'énergie. Plus d'ordinateurs, plus de contacts avec l'extérieur et l'obscurité totale. Vous voulez envoyer un dernier message, lieutenant ?_

Ce dernier acquiesça faiblement. Le pilote tapota quelques touches et amena un portatif radio jusqu'à l'officier blessé.

_- Il n'y aura pas de réponse, nous ne pouvons plus qu'émettre._

_- Merci, pilote. Appro… approchez la radio._

Ce dernier s'exécuta, non sans émotion et non sans trembler d'une peur qu'il n'arrivait plus à masquer. Il fit signe à Nyaris de parler.

_- Escadron Ender… commandant Friner, ici le lieutenant Nyaris. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être la cause de cet assaut. Mon transport a été gravement touché. Je souhaite bonne chance à l'escadron Ender et aussi à vous, Friner. Je sais que vous réussirez. Vive l'Empereur et gloire à l'Empire… Adieu !_

Un grésillement naquit. Le pilote hocha la tête négativement, faisant comprendre à Nyaris que ses derniers mots n'avaient pu être transmis.

_- Vous entendez ?_ fit le stormtrooper resté dans le sas.

_- La radio qui…_ commença le pilote.

_- Non, ça !_

Il désigna une marque sur la verrière en transparacier du cockpit. La marque s'étendit horizontalement d'un bout à l'autre, dans un craquement sinistre. Puis d'autres marques jaillirent verticalement de la première.

_- Tous à l'arrière !_ hurla le pilote.

_- Laissez-moi !_ brailla Nyaris.

Mais ses ordres étaient vains. Il était déjà en train de hurler de douleur : le pilote et le stormtrooper le traînaient en arrière, sans aucun ménagement pour ses os broyés. La verrière implosa au moment ou les pieds de Nyaris disparaissaient par le sas du cockpit. Une seconde après, le panneau métallique se verrouillait. Encore moins d'une seconde après, le vide s'était fait dans le cockpit et des morceaux de transparacier flottaient ça et là. Le froid sidéral acheva les ordinateurs et les écrans encore en vie.

_- Aaaah ! Pitié !_

Les deux hommes lâchèrent Nyaris.

_- C'est fini, lieutenant. Reposez-vous._

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, le visage blême et les mâchoires encore crispées par la terrible douleur, qui s'atténua petit à petit grâce à l'injection faite plus tôt. Plusieurs stormtroopers s'étaient levés, scrutant le pilote avec insistance. Ils perdirent tout espoir quand ce dernier leur adressa un hochement de tête négatif. L'un des soldats s'affairait sur une caisse ouverte. Il se retourna, triomphant.

_- Plusieurs combinaisons de survie spatiale._

_- Je sais, _fit le pilote. _Quatre unités. C'est tout ce que la maintenance impériale de Mos Esley est arrivée à nous fournir, avant le départ de la mission._

Ils étaient **onze** survivants.

_- Voilà ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines minutes. L'éclairage de secours va s'éteindre et il n'y aura plus un gramme d'énergie dans le vaisseau. La température va lentement baisser jusqu'à devenir mortelle. Le vide va se faire peu à peu ressentir dans la pièce, mais je pense que nous serons loin d'ici là. Et nous aurons eu de la chance si ce qui reste de la navette n'implose pas avant._

_- Courte paille ?_ questionna un soldat. _Une combinaison d'office pour notre officier._

_- Je… ne prendrais aucune combinaison,_ déclara Nyaris.

_- Voyons,_ réagit le pilote. _Votre rôle est de survivre. Vous avez été formé pour ça, et nous avons été formé pour nous sacrifier. C'est ainsi._

_- Ne dites pas de conneries… arrêtez les sermons académiques… ça ne tient plus ici. Dans mon état… je ne survivrais pas à une sortie dans l'espace. Vous… vous le savez._

Le pilote acquiesça silencieusement.

_- Je reste avec vous, alors,_ ajouta ce dernier.

Un autre stormtrooper s'avança vers eux.

_- Je ne quitterais pas ce rafiot, officier._

_- Ni moi._

L'instant d'après, tous les survivants s'étaient déclarés prêts à rester sur le navire en perdition. Nyaris souriait doucement, conscient de la force de cohésion impériale.

_- Je serais heureux de mourir à vos cotés, fidèles soldats de l'Empereur._

_- Pour l'Empereur !_ fit une voix.

_- Vive l'Empire !_ lança une autre en écho.

_- Il y a des masques à oxygène dans les compartiments supérieurs,_ poursuivit le pilote, pragmatique. _Détachez-les. Il faut sortir les bouteilles à oxygène des combinaisons de survie et y brancher les masques. Allez, exécution avant qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière !_

La manœuvre fut rapidement effectuée, malgré le poids des bouteilles.

_- Fouillez également les caissons, sortez toutes les couvertures chauffantes._

Nyaris se demandait sincèrement s'ils avaient la moindre chance. L'effet de l'anti-douleur commençait à s'estomper et l'officier grimaça. Dans quelques minutes, il prierait la mort de venir le libérer. Conformément à ce qu'avait annoncé le pilote, l'éclairage se tut brusquement, et toute vie électronique prit fin dans le vaisseau. La température descendit allègrement sous les cinq degrés Celsius et le sifflement monotone des dizaines de brèches persistait, effrayant.

_- Soldats… les dés sont jetés. Jouons la scène finale avec honneur !_

Ils s'engoncèrent dans leurs armures, puis dans les couvertures chauffantes, avant de partager les masques à oxygène. Tous les soldats se placèrent en cercle autour du corps de leur officier et attendirent leur libération, confiants dans la mort autant que dans l'Empereur…

**Chapitre 19. A l'assaut de la corvette rebelle !**

Le servant de la disqueuse laser achevait de découper le sas. Berek leva la main droite et fit quelques signes à ses hommes. Certains laissèrent pendre leur fusil d'assaut pour s'emparer de grenades de diverses formes. Le bruit de la disqueuse s'éteignit. Le servant la retira immédiatement du passage, malgré le poids d'une telle machine, destinée à couper les coques les plus épaisses. Berek ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se servit des aptitudes particulières de son imposant physique pour balancer un puissant coup de pied dans la paroi. Celle-ci s'abattit dans un nuage de poussière et de particules métalliques en suspension. Profitant de son élan, il mit genou à terre et braqua son arme vers la sortie. Simultanément, plusieurs de ses hommes lancèrent des grenades à travers la brèche. Il y en avait de trois sortes. Les premières grenades avaient pour but d'aveugler les éventuels défenseurs. Celles qui suivirent n'avaient d'effet que sur les armes et les systèmes défensifs électroniques, projetant une pulsation électromagnétique destructrice. Les dernières grenades étaient des grenades explosives, tout simplement.  
Le couloir était entièrement dégagé. Des corps de rebelles gisaient sur le sol, ensanglantés. Les grenades avaient fonctionné parfaitement. Aux deux extrémités du couloir, les rebelles avaient dressés de sommaires barricades. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit utilisation de son arme car l'onde de choc électromagnétique était passée par là. Surpris, désorientés, cédant à un début de panique, les ennemis abandonnèrent leurs barrages de fortunes. Sans armes, il était suicidaire de vouloir résister à une offensive impériale, qui plus est une offensive de commandos hyper entraînés. Mais il y avait d'autres armes, d'autres soldats et certainement d'autres barrages à bord de la corvette corellienne.  
Sur un autre signe de main, l'escadron Ender investit le couloir et sécurisa les deux extrémités. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. L'effet de surprise était passé et les rebelles s'organisaient. Les premiers tirs fusèrent, obligeant les hommes de l'Ender à se mettre à couvert.

_- Deux équipes,_ ordonna Berek. _La première remonte la corvette en direction du poste de pilotage. L'autre descend vers les salles moteurs et les capsules de sauvetages. Vérifiez tout ! L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat doit être libéré à tout prix... et rapidement ! Aux dernières transmissions, le croiseur calamari fonce droit sur nous ! Je ne crois pas qu'il nous laissera nous en tirer aussi facilement. Nous disposons d'une dizaine de minutes. Alors faites vite !_

Il y eut des hochements de tête et l'escadron Ender se scinda en deux entités. Berek, Emon et Ben faisaient parti de l'une d'entre elles.

_- Agissons vite, _déclara Emon. _Ils sont capables de tout et j'ai peur pour Drek._

Ben approuva de la tête. Dans leur arsenal, il restait encore un nombre important de grenades offensives et ils n'hésitèrent pas à s'en servir copieusement. Les barrages ennemis reculaient et les corps s'amoncelaient, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de Drek. D'autre part, les couloirs s'agrandissaient, obligeant à toujours plus de vigilance. Et la précipitation engendra quelques erreurs. Une porte donnait sur une petite chambre d'équipage plongée dans l'obscurité, pourtant sécurisée par un membre de l'escadron. Mais trop vite sécurisée. Le rebelle, certainement très bien caché, fit irruption dans leurs dos, tira sur un impérial à bout portant, le tuant, et en blessa un autre. Les soldats de l'Ender répliquèrent et l'abattirent, mais un goût amer leur restait dans la bouche.

_- Dyosis ?  
- Il est mort,_ constata Emon.  
_- Ces sales rebelles vont nous le payer !_ ragea Ben.  
Berek siffla entre ses dents et rechargea plusieurs cellules énergétiques dans son arme.  
_- Reprenez vos positions, la bataille n'est pas finie !_ lança-t-il. _Emon à ma droite, les autres, derrière moi ! Ben, couvre-nous ! Il faut qu'on investisse la salle de mess, à une dizaine de mètres en amont dans le couloir !_  
Il désigna la pièce du menton.  
_- Elle nous permettra d'avoir un bon contrôle de la situation. Faites attention, elle possède deux entrées et les rebelles ne la lâcheront pas sans combattre.  
- C'est parti_, lâcha Emon d'une voix furieuse.  
_- Allez-y sans craintes,_ railla Ben. _Le premier qui dépasse de son abri, je le pulvérise._

Emon jeta un oeil sur le jeune soldat et admira la confiance extérieure qu'il affichait. Le mess du vaisseau était une grande salle, remplie de tables et de chaises, agrémentée de plantes artificielles. Au bout de la salle, un self-service distribuait nourriture et boissons aux membres de l'équipage en pause. A l'autre bout de la salle, qui devait faire une bonne vingtaine de mètres, un petit espace ceint de panneaux en bois et en verre était réservé aux officiers de la corvette rebelle. Plusieurs rebelles étaient postés à divers endroits de la salle et avaient pour consigne de tenir la salle à tout prix. Ils ne furent pas surpris quand les premiers membres de l'escadron Ender déboulèrent dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent un tir de barrage intensif, mais quantité ne rime pas toujours avec qualité. Leurs tirs, souvent imprécis, s'abattirent partout sauf où il fallait. Leur entraînement au tir y était aussi pour quelque chose, sans doutes.  
Emon pénétra dans la pièce en premier. Il décocha plusieurs tirs au jugé et roula se protéger derrière une table, qu'il renversa pour l'occasion. Une pluie de lasers suivit, un peu tard pour toucher le rapide membre de l'Oméga Force. Ceux qui le suivirent eurent plus de difficultés, mais comparé aux entraînements, c'était une partie de plaisir. Emon renversa plusieurs tables encore et se chargea de dresser un barrage sommaire pour faciliter l'entrée du mess aux autres soldats. C'était plutôt un luxe pour eux, car ils seraient entrés de toute manière.  
Ben se mit à genoux, en position de tir. Il s'obligea à contrôler sa respiration, clef de la réussite au tir de précision. Quand une partie de l'escadron se lança dans le couloir en direction de la cantine, Ben était prêt. Son oeil était rivé sur ses instruments de tir : guidon et cran de mire. Une première forme hostile ne tarda pas à se lever, tout au fond du couloir, quittant l'abri improvisé. Ben pointa rapidement son canon vers la forme, aligna son guidon sur son cran de mire et entama avec son doigt la course de la détente. Quand il su, d'expérience, que la détente de son arme était arrivée au point de décrochage, il vérifia une dernière fois que ses instruments de visée étaient nets et la cible légèrement floue. C'était un des points à respecter pour un tir précis. L'oeil ne pouvant physiquement focaliser à la fois sur la cible et sur les organes de visées, il fallait par défaut s'attacher à ce que ceux-ci soient d'une netteté irréprochable, à contrario de l'objectif visé. Qu'importe où le laser allait toucher, du moment qu'il touchait quand même. A cette distance, l'arme de Ben était beaucoup moins précise, mais suffisamment quand même pour abattre un ennemi. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer... et son doigt acheva la course de la détente. L'arme cracha son rayon mortel.  
Au fond du couloir, un cri se fit entendre et une forme sombre s'abattit au sol. Ben esquissa un léger sourire. Aussitôt, deux autres formes se levèrent. Les coéquipiers de Ben se préparaient à entrer dans le mess, il fallait leur donner encore un peu de temps. Il ajusta encore une fois son arme, plus rapidement cependant, et tira sur une des formes. Il ne su jamais si son laser avait atteint quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais les défenseurs rebelles cessèrent de tirer pendant deux ou trois secondes. A ce stade, Emon, Berek et les autres s'étaient pratiquement tous introduits dans la salle de cantine. Ben lâcha une dernière salve au jugé et retourna à l'abri du coude de corridor.

Dans le feu de l'action, il était difficile de parler et de se faire comprendre. Aussi les membres de l'Ender ne parlaient pas mais communiquaient par signe. Un langage qu'Emon comprenait aussi car il l'utilisait couramment, du moins une des variantes de ce langage gestuel. En effet, chaque groupe d'intervention créait, au fil des entraînements et des missions, son propre code et ses propres gestes. La base restait mais certains signent différaient fondamentalement. Du moins pour des personnes extérieures à ce système de langage. Emon, par habitude et par assimilation, comprenait la majorité des signes de l'escadron Ender.  
On lui fit signe. Un doigt levé. Puis une direction donnée. Emon regarda plus attentivement et aperçut un rebelle à quelques mètres, à couvert derrière le comptoir du self-service. Il enchaînait rafale sur rafale pour tenir à distance les membres de l'Ender, qui répondaient sporadiquement mais sans fenêtre de tir et sans trop d'espoir. De plus, les autres rebelles dans la salle continuaient à les prendre pour cible. Ces maudits tiraient à intervalles irréguliers mais sûrement : leurs impacts se rapprochaient dangereusement.  
On lui refit signe. Une main ouverte qui passe plusieurs fois au-dessus de la tête. Un geste de main, le pouce désignant celui qui parlait et l'index pointé dans sa direction. Un doigt tourné vers le bas qui dessine un petit cercle. Pourquoi pas, se dit Emon. Ce dernier leur renvoya le signe universel de celui qui avait bien compris : le pouce levé en l'air.  
Plusieurs membres de l'escadron se dressèrent les uns après les autres, soudainement, lâchant une ou deux salves puis replongeant à l'abri. Emon rampa rapidement sur le sol, aussi vite qu'il le pu, s'attendant à être prit pour cible par le tireur rebelle. Ce dernier, momentanément occupé par la riposte impériale massive, n'avait pas vu l'ennemi le contourner par le flanc. Quand le déluge cessa et qu'il reprit sa contre-attaque, le rebelle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un élément ennemi n'était plus à sa place. Ce manque d'observation lui fut fatal. Emon progressa jusqu'à portée de tir, avec précaution. Il ajusta et tira sans se poser de questions. Le rebelle cria, dans sa brève agonie il se tourna vers l'officier de l'Oméga Force et comprit son erreur, avant que les limbes ténébreux de la mort viennent voiler sa vue... pour toujours. Emon avait maintenant une position stratégique, à la fois parce qu'à l'écart du reste de l'escadron Ender, et aussi parce que le comptoir de la cantine lui offrait une excellente protection. Il fut vite rejoint par un autre camarade et à deux, prenant soin de bien viser, ils firent des ravages dans la défense ennemie. Quand le dernier rebelle encore en vie comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus riposter sans signer son arrêt de mort, il entreprit de fuir par la seconde porte de la cantine, opposée à la première. Ce fut sans compter la rapidité de réflexe des assaillants impériaux. Plusieurs tirs l'atteignirent en même temps, à la tête et dans le dos. Le rebelle n'eut pas le temps de se voir mourir.  
Emon et ses camarades firent le tour méthodique de la grande salle, pour bien vérifier qu'aucun rebelle ne s'y était malencontreusement caché.

_- Salle sécurisée !_ lança Emon.  
Le chef de l'escouade tapota quelques codes sur le bracelet électronique, fixé sur son poignet.  
_- Ben, tu me reçois ?  
- Affirmatif, Berek._  
_- La salle est sécurisée. Les rebelles ne doivent pas s'en être rendus compte, encore. Nous allons emprunter le couloir opposé au votre. D'après le plan, il rejoint votre couloir par le coté. Nous attaquerons sur deux flancs. Dès que tu entendras nos premières salves, ouvre le feu sur le barrage et rejoins-nous. Compris ?_  
_- Affirmatif. Over, _répondit Ben d'une voix impatiente.

Berek désigna la porte par laquelle ils allaient continuer.

_- Nous allons prendre les rebelles par le coté. Hâtons-nous !_

Les membres de l'Ender répondirent d'un seul concert et suivirent leur leader.  
Les rebelles furent littéralement prit de court. Ils avaient fait l'erreur d'amasser le reste de leurs soldats sur ce barrage. Attaqués des deux cotés à la fois, avec la force et l'efficacité des troupes d'élite de l'Empire, ils ne durèrent pas plus de quelques minutes. Il y eut deux blessés du coté de l'Ender et on dénombra douze corps rebelles derrière le barrage improvisé. Une fois encore, tout démontrait l'extrême entraînement des membres de l'escadron Ender et leur capacité à gérer n'importe quelle situation, même désavantagés et dépassés numériquement.  
Ils fouillèrent les salles annexes mais revinrent bredouilles. Après avoir pris contact avec le second groupe, qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la corvette, ils apprirent que la résistance ennemie avait été ardue. Ils avaient perdu deux membres et progressaient lentement. Il semblait que chaque rebelle à bord se soit armé, prêt à défendre sa vie jusqu'au bout.  
Berek rappela à lui ses compagnons épars.

_- Au poste de pilotage ! _ordonna-t-il._ Il nous reste 5 minutes !_

**Chapitre 20. Libération**

_- Nous sommes perdus._

La voix du capitaine de corvette était pâle et blême. Il avait espéré contenir l'assaut impérial, mais rien ne semblait arrêter ces hommes en armures blanches de combat. Ils progressaient avec une efficacité mortelle, passant par dessus les barrages rebelles sans difficultés, laissant derrière eux des corps sans vie et des couloirs tâchés de sang.

_- Capitaine, il doit y avoir un moyen !_  
_- Non Elna, il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a plus. Il n'y en a jamais eu.  
- Les capsules de sauvetage ?  
- Nous ne pouvons maintenant plus y accéder !  
- Ma navette est encore arrimée, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons encore fuir, tous les deux avec le prisonnier.  
- Elle a été détruite lors de l'assaut,_ répondit tristement le capitaine. _Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Notre croiseur allié ne sera sur les lieux que dans quelques minutes. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose. Il est harcelé par les impériaux. Nos assaillants seront là dans quelques secondes, eux. C'est fini.  
- Vous allez enclencher l'autodestruction de la corvette ?_ s'enquit Elna.  
_- Non. Je ne ferais pas ça à mon bâtiment. De toute façon, nous mourrons quand même. Rien ne les arrêtera plus, désormais. Si nous ne mourrons pas de la main de nos ennemis, je pense malheureusement que ce sera par la main de nos amis. Le croiseur calamari ne va certainement pas passer en hyperespace avant d'avoir eu la certitude que ni eux, ni nous, ne récupérerons l'agent des Renseignements Impériaux. Alors, combattons comme des hommes et pas comme des lâches..._  
Le capitaine poussa un long soupir.  
_- J'avais promis à ma fille de passer un peu de temps avec elle, une fois cette mission terminée. La pauvre petite... quel imbécile je fais, vraiment.  
- Je n'ai jamais compris où était vraiment mon bonheur, continua-t-il. Je le sais maintenant. Pas dans la rébellion et dans sa lutte pour un idéal, non. Ma place était près des miens et j'ai failli à mon devoir d'homme... de père. Et maintenant, la dernière scène approche avant que le rideau ne tombe et plus personne n'entendra jamais parler de notre tragédie.  
- Vous êtes désespéré, capitaine, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites.  
- Oh si, malheureusement ! Fous que nous étions de vouloir nous mesurer à l'Empire !  
- Capitaine !_  
Ce dernier dégaina rapidement un petit modèle de pistolet laser, puis l'observa longuement.  
_- Ne faites pas ça, capitaine, cela ne sert à rien ! _implora Elna.  
_- Je ne compte pas me tuer, jeune Elna, _dit-il en souriant. _Je vais rejoindre mes derniers hommes et mourir avec eux. Faites ce que vous voudrez du prisonnier, tout est perdu à présent..._

Il caressa d'une main lasse le visage de la jeune fille. Curieusement, cette dernière se laissa faire, dépassée.

_- Adieu, Elna. A dans une autre vie... meilleure.  
- Ca... capitaine..._ souffla la jeune rebelle.

Mais celui-ci était déjà parti, l'abandonnant à son destin, la laissant seule, terriblement seule, au milieu du poste de pilotage désert. Elna tendit l'oreille et perçut les sourdes détonations qui approchaient. Un goût amer dans la bouche, elle frappa rageusement la console la plus proche.

_- Maudit sois-tu, destin ! Encore une fois, tu t'acharnes contre moi !_  
Ses yeux étaient rouges et exorbités, sa voix hystérique.  
_- Mais je me battrais, encore et toujours ! Tu entends ? Je ne me laisserais pas faire !_  
Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle retrouva un semblant de calme. Elle s'approcha de l'officier endormi et le toisa d'un air sévère. Constatant qu'elle avait oublié son blaster sur la console, près du corps de Drek, elle jura. Elna le remit rapidement à sa ceinture et fit craquer ses doigts...

_- Drek, réveillez-vous !_  
Une suite de gifles plus ou moins appuyées sortit l'officier de son sommeil.  
_- Elna ?_  
Malgré son extrême faiblesse, Drek ressentit les explosions de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus violentes. Il sourit faiblement.  
_- On a des petits problèmes, Elna ?  
- Tout va bien, officier, je dirais même plus, tout va très bien.  
- Vous mentez... mal.  
- Vous êtes encore mon prisonnier, Drek... vous êtes ma monnaie d'échange._  
La jeune rebelle vérifia que les mains du prisonnier étaient solidement liées derrière son dos.  
_- Plus vous serrerez, Elna et plus l'étau de l'Empire se refermera sur vous.  
- Les belles paroles,_ cracha-t-elle. _En attendant, je suis à un bout du blaster et vous à l'autre : le mauvais bout.  
- Vous ne me tuerez jamais, Elna, vous venez de le dire : je suis votre monnaie d'échange !  
- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je peux procéder autrement._

Avec une force terrible, elle asséna un terrible coup de crosse sur le visage de l'officier. Un craquement d'os broyés et l'officier poussa un hurlement. Du sang s'écoulait de son nez, évitant les commissures de sa bouche et gouttant par son menton. De toute évidence, Elna lui avait fracassé son beau nez aquilin.

_- Désolé, Drek... mon chou. Ce n'était pas spécialement contre vous, j'étais énervée._

Drek n'était pas retombé dans les pommes. Ses oreilles enregistrèrent les paroles d'Elna et pendant une seconde, il crut presque ce qu'elle disait.

_- Le plaisir... était pour moi... vraiment, Elna !_ gargouilla l'officier dans son sang.  
_- Bon, je suis heureuse que vous ayez gardé votre sens de l'humour.  
- Comment le perdre... en si charmante compagnie.  
- Nous nous égarons, mon chou. Il est grand temps de jouer la scène finale !_

Des bruits de course se firent entendre. Une partie de l'escadron Ender déboula dans la petite pièce de pilotage, toutes leurs armes prêtes à cracher leur feu, à distribuer la mort. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmante, les cheveux roux, les yeux verts en amande. Elle tenait contre son corps celui de Drek, le canon de son arme, un blaster petit modèle, posé sur la tempe de l'officier.

_- Un pas de plus et votre officier des renseignements est un homme mort !  
- Ce chantage n'est pas digne de vous, Elna..._ crachota l'officier.  
_- Il y a un temps pour tout, Drek, taisez-vous._  
Elle appuya un peu plus le canon sur la tempe et son doigt joua avec la détente de l'arme.  
_- Posez vos armes, immédiatement !_ cria la jeune rebelle.

Berek ordonna à ses hommes de poser au sol leur quincaillerie, ce qu'ils firent, d'une mauvaise volonté évidente et dans un grand fracas métallique. Emon et Ben se tenaient juste derrière lui. Le premier distinguant avec horreur le corps meurtri de son ami et le second découvrant enfin le visage de celui dont tout le monde parlait : l'officier Drek.

_- Pas de gestes brusques ! _ordonna Elna.  
_- Pssst... Elna !_  
_- Je vous ai demandé de la fermer, Drek !_  
_- Je sais, je sais... juste un petit détail ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous, bon dieu !  
- De la cellule énergétique de votre blaster._  
La rebelle baissa les yeux sur son arme et son visage prit tout d'un coup une teinte cadavérique. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, à la recherche d'une bouffée d'oxygène.  
_- J'ai pris soin de la retirer pendant que vous discutiez avec le capitaine.  
- Non...  
- Vous ne m'en voulez pas... j'espère ? Je serais contrarié que vous... me fassiez la tête !_

Elna lâcha son arme vide qui chuta sur le sol et rebondit avec un léger tintement métallique. Elle lâcha l'officier et s'affaissa sur le sol, lentement. Tout était perdu... elle était perdue. Elle ne pu empêcher une crise de larmes. Drek, épuisé, s'agenouilla près d'elle, la contemplant avec un petit air victorieux. Elna pleurait encore quand des bras musclés se saisirent d'elle et l'immobilisèrent, avant de la ficeler comme on aurait ficelé un bon saucisson correllien.

Emon hurla de joie et sauta dans les bras de son ami.  
_- Drek, vieille branche, je suis bigrement heureux de te serrer dans mes bras !  
- Emon..._ était tout ce que réussit à prononcer l'officier, sous le coup de l'émotion.  
_- Mon vieux, t'as sacrément morflé ! Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?_  
Drek désigna du menton la jeune fille.  
_- Arrêtes, tu te fous de moi, mon vieux ! Une... femme ???  
- Tu ne sais pas quelle femme, Emon... _souffla l'officier.  
_- En tout cas, très jolie, tu choisis bien tes tortionnaires, sacré Drek !_  
Ils rirent tout les deux de bon coeur : Emon avec énergie et Drek avec asthénie.  
_- Tout n'est pas fini ! cria Berek. A la navette ! Vite ! Le croiseur ne devrait pas tarder à être sur nous ! Courrons !_  
Ils coururent comme des forcenés à travers les couloirs du vaisseau. Ils sautaient par dessus les corps, trébuchaient parfois. Elna représentait un poids mort, mais Drek tenait à ce qu'on la sorte de là également. Ils étaient tous exténués et à bout de souffle, sauf Elna qui se laissait porter...

**Chapitre 21. Ultime fuite**

_- Commandant Etnyn ?_  
Ce dernier serrait les poings en contemplant la corvette rebelle, qui ne répondait plus à ses appels. Il n'y avait plus d'autres alternative possible : quand le ver était dans le fruit...  
_- Nos derniers chasseurs sont rentrés aux hangars, tous sérieusement endommagés. Nos boucliers continuent d'être harcelés par cette racaille impériale et ces traîtres d'extérieurs. La situation devient intenable. Il nous faut fuir ! Maintenant !_  
Etnyn médita pendant quelques secondes avant de formuler sa réponse... terrible.  
_- Concentrez nos tirs les plus puissants sur notre corvette pour la détruire.  
- Mais... commandant ?  
- Ne voyez vous pas ? Ils sont certainement tous morts à l'intérieur. Le commando impérial a réussi sa mission, maintenant. Il est trop tard et je ne veux pas que nous ayons fait tout ça pour rien. Que ces chiens d'impériaux meurent avec leur agent de l'ubiqtorat !  
- Bien compris, commandant.  
- Et préparez le saut en hyper espace immédiatement. Je veux que nous dégagions de la zone dans la minute qui suivra la destruction de la corvette. Exécution.  
- A vos ordres._

La coque trembla sous un violent impact.  
_- Le croiseur commence à nous tirer dessus ! _lâcha Emon.  
_- Dépêchons-nous ou nous allons tous y rester !_  
Bien que ficelée, Elna se débattit comme une furieuse pour entraver leur progression. Jamais Ben n'avait vu un saucisson corellien se débattre autant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'humour.  
_- Au revoir, Elna._

Il abattit la crosse de son arme sur le crâne de cette dernière. Avec assez de force pour l'assommer mais assez pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Ben n'aimait pas frapper les femmes et sauf cas d'extrême urgence comme celui-ci, il l'évitait. Elna perdit immédiatement connaissance et l'équipe pu continuer sa progression plus rapidement.  
La coque trembla violemment. Les tirs du vaisseau calamarien traversaient de part en part la structure, tellement ils étaient concentrés. Les ponts s'affaissaient les uns sous les autres, les parois se disloquaient, d'autres implosaient. Partout dans la corvette, le vide de l'espace commençait à s'insinuer, entamant son travail de mort. Un autre tir laser coupa littéralement la corvette en deux, au niveau des passerelles menant au cockpit. Bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, la partie arrière de la corvette se désintègrerait à cause des moteurs et générateurs. La partie avant n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, à présent, qui errerait longtemps dans le vide de l'espace.

_- Plus vite !_ hurla Berek.

Tout autour d'eux, le décor s'était transformé en paysage apocalyptique, en une vision de cauchemar cernée par les flammes et le feu. Ils appréhendaient à chaque instant une explosion devant ou derrière eux qui les aspirerait dans le froid mortel du vide spatial.

_- Nous arrivons !_  
Ils priaient pour que les générateurs n'explosent pas de suite.  
_- Allez, on embarque et plus vite que ça !_

Le second groupe de l'Ender était déjà à l'intérieur... et ils auraient attendu leurs camarades jusqu'à la mort. De brefs sourires furent échangés et la navette s'arracha à vive allure de ce qui n'était plus qu'une épave sur le point d'exploser.

Les générateurs éclatèrent.  
L'espace fut illuminé pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde et ce fut tout.  
La navette de l'Ender était trop près pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'explosion sans dommages. Si elle ne fut pas détruite en même temps que la corvette, c'est peut être que l'Empire avait ses miracles, aussi. Sous le choc de l'explosion qui avait été si violente, tous s'étaient évanouis. Tous sauf Elna qui l'était déjà, évidemment. Carbonisée, endommagée, la navette erra quelques heures dans le vide de l'espace avant d'être récupérée. Le miracle continua ensuite : tout le monde était vivant à son bord. Quelques bobos superficiels, des égratignures tout au plus !

**EPILOGUE**

Le miracle ne s'était pas arrêté à eux, cependant.

L'Errinic avait survécu à ses blessures et son commandant aussi. Dans un état critique, le destroyer impérial montrait avec fierté que sa conception n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais bien d'une longue tradition de perfection en ingénierie impériale. Il fut remorqué et réparé. Certes, les réparations furent longues et s'étalèrent sur une année entière. Certains esprits perfides estimèrent qu'il n'était pas rentable de le réparer. Mais la bataille de Tatooine avait eut un tel impact sur les médias et sur l'Empire que les conseils de ces mauvaises langues furent vite écartés. L'Errinic devait ressortir flambant neuf des stations de réparations et son nom devenir un emblème de la marine impériale. Son équipage fut porté au diapason des éloges impériaux. Les morts furent traités en martyrs et en héros. Les survivants comblés de récompenses et d'éloges. Surtout en ce qui concernait la personnalité du commandant Friner. Encensé par les médias, il n'eut de répit que celui qu'on lui donnait pour dormir, quelques petites heures chaque nuit. Enchaînant interviews sur interviews, avec l'approbation de la hiérarchie impériale, répétant cent fois la même histoire, celle d'un commandant loyal et dévoué au service de l'Ordre Nouveau qui avait fait front contre un ennemi numériquement supérieur _(la propagande impériale avait en en effet bien gonflé le chiffre des assaillants)_ et avait vaincu. Les mois qui suivirent, les demandes de dossiers grimpèrent en flèches dans les bureaux de recrutements. Et la pression était si forte qu'il fallut bientôt nommer au nom de Friner une promotion d'élèves officiers de l'Académie Navale Impériale. Mais tout ce qui avait trait à l'officier des renseignements impériaux et à sa libération avait été bien naturellement occulté. Pas une ligne dans les médias, pas un mot dans les reportages. Mais c'était bien mieux ainsi. Autre chose que les médias enflèrent à outrance : la participation des extérieurs à la bataille. La prime fut bien évidemment occultée (bien qu'elle fut quand même payée à chaque extérieur, sous l'insistance du commandant Friner et avec l'aide de son petit compte en banque, malheureusement, l'Empire se refusant à faire un geste tel que celui-ci envers la frange de la galaxie) et les médias, dirigés par la propagande, s'empressèrent de conclure qu'ils avaient volontairement et de leur plein gré participé à la protection de l'Empire et des valeurs prônées par l'Ordre Nouveau. Mais c'était prendre pour des enfants les citoyens impériaux et tous savaient qu'il n'en avait pas été ainsi. Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, une sympathie toute particulière fut attribuée aux marchands, contrebandiers, neutres, mercenaires et pirates du secteur de Tatooine. Pendant quelques mois, la pression des contrôles impériaux se relâcha même sur la planète des sables et certains contrebandiers s'enrichirent comme il n'était pas permis, enrichissant du même coup l'un des personnages les plus infâmes de la galaxie : Jabba le Hutt. Mais tout avait une fin et les habitudes reprirent, loin, bien loin du siège des renseignements impériaux sur Coruscant...

Le retour de Drek dans les locaux de soins de l'Ubiqtorat - il n'avait pas voulu être hospitalisé ailleurs - fut prétexte à un débordement de joie tel que les Renseignements Impériaux avaient peu connu. Tous s'étaient réunis près de lui, le questionnant et le félicitant : Aenelia, Ethan, Emon, Rahkil, Vandithir, Marlek, Ben (qui s'était fortement penché sur une éventuelle admission au sein de l'Ubiqtorat), Aes, Havelock ainsi que les nouveaux arrivés qui découvraient enfin celui dont tout le monde parlait : Haek, Kaes, Jobal, Antor, Servyn... et ceux à venir : Yom, Arnoh... Il y eut des permissions à n'en plus finir, pour que le retour de Drek soit fêté dignement (et plusieurs fois) dans les meilleurs restaurants impériaux de Coruscant. Les caves de Don Calamarion en prirent un sacré coup, d'ailleurs et il fallut toute la patience de l'agent Svar (plus une désintoxication forcée de Marlek ) pour que les stocks de ce vin aussi célèbre que le temps ne se recomposent. Bref, l'euphorie régna pendant quelques semaines au sein de la plus sérieuse des organisations impériales. Mais tout avait une fin et les choses finirent par se calmer, bien que la tendance était quand même à la décontraction, il va sans dire. Drek avait depuis longtemps quelque chose dans la tête, une idée fixe qui ne le quittait que rarement et qui déclenchait chez lui une véritable obsession. Et un jour, il en fit part à son Superviseur, espérant bien décrocher une réponse positive.

_- Superviseur ? Puis-je vous demander un... petit service ?  
- Non, Drek, non, je vous le dis, c'est impossible._  
La voix était froide mais le regard compréhensif.  
_- C'est contraire aux règlements en vigueur. Je ne peux rien y faire.  
- Voyons, Jasba... vous êtes le Superviseur des Renseignements Impériaux, il me semble. Votre réputation est connue de tous et aucun moff qui se respecte n'osera agir ouvertement contre vous, ni contre votre décision, Jasba !  
- Je resterais sur ma position, jeune Drek, et vous apprendrez à rester à la place qui est la vôtre. Je suis et je resterais pour vous « Superviseur ». Vous me seriez agréable de respecter le protocole et de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
- Bien sur... trop bien, même,_ souffla-t-il d'un air dépité.  
Elle quitta sa chambre comme elle était venue, rapidement et sans un bruit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Vexé et énervé, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil de la nuit.

Le nez encore fragile mais tout son corps réparé, Drek avait quitté depuis quelques jours la chambre de soins dans laquelle il était assigné. Il se sentait tout neuf, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Ses muscles étaient légers et son mental de nouveau d'acier. Drek se sentait pratiquement prêt à participer aux derniers jeux Impériaux sur Coruscant ! Il sautillait à chaque pas et il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'il s'envole.  
Il rencontra et bavarda avec tous ses amis, racontant par-ci ce qu'il n'avait pas encore raconté par-là. Tout le monde voulait savoir les tenants de l'histoire, et même si Drek était tenu au secret, il n'en dérogea pas moins à la règle pour satisfaire la curiosité des membres de l'Ubiqtorat. Il arriva enfin dans son bureau, tant bien que mal, après avoir été acclamé plusieurs fois et avoir été broyé dans les bras puissants d'Emon. Il ferma la porte à clef, pour garder l'illusion d'être quelques minutes enfin libre.  
Sur la table, un petit mot avait été griffonné à la va-vite. L'écriture était ferme mais féminine :

_**« Bloc de sécurité EY-311. Cellule 9. Autorisation 28750. Jasba »**_

Il lut et relut plusieurs fois le petit bout de papier avant de pousser un puissant cri de victoire.

« _Merci, Superviseur_ » pensa-t-il, avant de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué, muni de l'autorisation informatique. Couloirs après couloirs, ascenseurs après ascenseurs, sas après sas, Drek progressa vers le cadeau que venait de lui faire Jasba. Il tapota sur un clavier lumineux le code d'accès et attendit. La lumière rouge au-dessus de la porte clignota et devint verte. Le panneau métallique coulissa. Drek inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
Son costume brillait, il était magnifique.  
Il entra dans la cellule.

_- Bonjour, Elna !_

Attachée pieds et poings liés, elle lui jeta un regard de pure terreur.

_- Je me suis dit... une petite discussion entre vieilles connaissances !_

La porte métallique se referma sur elle-même, étouffant le cri d'horreur de la jeune rebelle...

**A suivre…**


	10. Tentative d'enlèvement

**Chapitre 1. Tractations sur Kamino**

L'oiseau métallique émergea du néant, déchirant le mince voile qui séparait l'univers réel de l'univers parallèle. Ses trois ailes déployées, la navette impériale de classe Lambda achevait son dernier bond dans l'hyperespace.

Appareillant de Coruscant pour Corellia, elle avait emprunté la célèbre voie commerciale Corellienne qui desservait les planètes de Neimodia, Talus et Tralus. La navette avait ensuite navigué sur la Passe Corellienne, route fréquentée et relativement sûre en raison des nombreuses bornes hyper spatiales qui jalonnaient le parcours en direction de Kamino. Cette route avait grandement aidé les lointaines planètes de Druckenwell, Tatooine ou Génonosis à maintenir un semblant d'économie. Cependant, la durée du trajet des mondes du noyau vers ces planètes, une vingtaine de jours pour un vaisseau équipé d'un hyper propulseur de classe I, garantissait une grande autonomie dont profitait de grands seigneurs du crime tel Jabba-le-Hutt, main dans la main avec les autorités locales impériales.

Tous feux de position allumés, la navette entamait sa lente descente atmosphérique vers la surface de Kamino. Malgré son puissant éclairage, la lourde chape de nuages qui ceinturait la planète réduisait la visibilité à zéro. Le pilote manoeuvrait à l'aveuglette et avait activé son détecteur de collision. Toutefois, le trafic aérien Kaminien était pratiquement inexistant et les risques minimes. Les particularités géophysiques de la planète faisaient qu'il régnait en permanence des conditions détestables : pluies, brouillards, orages et nuages. Une autre particularité voulait que la surface de la planète soit entièrement recouverte d'eau.

Une étendue immense, démesurée, ondulée par le vent et irisée par les éclairs. Une mer infinie, éternelle, pailletée par les gouttes de pluie et parcourue d'étranges arabesques. Les Kaminiens avaient vu le jour près de cette eau bleue et profonde, en subissant tempêtes et caprices météorologiques. Suite à une montée constante et inexorable du niveau des eaux sur leur planète, les Kaminiens furent obligés de s'adapter ou disparaître. Leur culture migra lentement de la terre ferme vers le milieu aqueux. Elle grandit, prospéra et domina la planète. Leur technologie devenue presque sans limites, ce peuple fier et libéré de ses attaches terrestres construisit d'immenses cités sur les eaux, bravant les conditions climatiques et domptant la nature. Mais il y a un pas que ce peuple aquatique ne franchit jamais... car nanti de sa technologie avancée, la conquête de l'univers s'offrait à lui. Soit par manque d'ambition, soit parce que la gestion de leur planète leur suffisait amplement, le peuple Kaminien ne fut jamais un peuple conquérant et laissa aux autres races les avantages et les inconvénients d'une expansion rapide et incontrôlée. Ailleurs, loin, très loin de cette planète, à des parsecs à l'autre bout de la galaxie, la race des sages Calamariens pensait de même.

La navette arriva en vue de la principale cité de Kamino : Tipoca City. L'architecture typique sauta aux yeux de l'officier Drek : les lignes étaient courbes, les traits épurés, les surfaces lisses. De grands dômes métalliques couvraient les bâtiments, surmontés d'un enchevêtrement de tubules et d'antennes. Ce que les Kaminiens avaient construit sur la surface des eaux était purement unique dans la galaxie. En s'approchant plus près de la cité, Drek aperçut une créature étrange jaillir des flots, montée par une sorte d'humanoïde à la peau bleuté. Cet animal représentait aux yeux des visiteurs tout le contraste de la culture Kaminienne. Hybride entre un animal marin et un oiseau, il était dompté et utilisé depuis des millénaires comme moyen de transport. La plupart des Kaminiens préférait ce mode de déplacement aux transports mécaniques et le va-et-vient incessant de ces surprenantes bestioles était fréquent entre les cités sous-marines et la surface, ainsi que dans le ciel orageux.

Les ailes de la navette se replièrent majestueusement alors que le cockpit se verrouillait en position horizontale, comme un oiseau relève sa tête. Lentement, les trains d'atterrissage sortirent de leurs emplacements et entrèrent en contact avec la plate-forme, amortissant le poids imposant de la navette grâce à des pistons hydrauliques dernière génération. Pendant quelques secondes, le décor s'immobilisa sous la pluie battante. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre et la passerelle située sous le cockpit se déplia vers le sol. Deux silhouettes en descendirent et se mirent à discuter.

_- Kamino_, fit Drek.  
_- Une bien étrange planète_, répondit le pilote.  
_- Voici mes consignes. Dégourdissez-vous les jambes si besoin, mais restez à proximité du vaisseau. Il devra être prêt pour un décollage d'urgence._  
Le pilote acquiesça.  
_- Vous craignez quelque chose, officier ?_  
_- Mm… je ne sais pas…_  
Drek sourit légèrement avant de continuer.  
_- ... mais je préfère rester prudent. Les Kaminiens ne sont pas nos ennemis, mais nous nous trouvons tellement loin de la juridiction Impériale !_  
_- La prudence est de mise. J'espère que vos affaires ne s'éterniseront pas, officier._  
_- Combien de fois ai-je vu des hommes payer de leur vie une simple négligence ? Un détail qui leur semblait tellement futile qu'il leur est tout simplement sorti de l'esprit ! Faites attention à vous, pilote._

Le pilote ne trouva rien à redire. Comme il pleuvait à bâtons rompus, il salua Drek en le quittant et remonta hâtivement à bord de la navette impériale. L'officier resta quelques secondes au bas de la passerelle, semblant méditer. Puis il entreprit de gagner le sas d'accès de la plate-forme d'un pas soutenu. Il ne s'était pas protégé avec un quelconque imperméable, trouvant que cela aurait déshonoré son uniforme. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur son uniforme mais il restait stoïque. Ce n'était que de l'eau après tout. Avec un certain soulagement, il atteignit la porte vitrée, qui coulissa sans un bruit à son approche.

_- Bienvenue, officier. Je suis le chef du protocole. Nous vous attendions._  
Drek sourit.  
_- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Taun We_.

La Kaminienne était grande, à l'instar de toute la population. Du haut de ses deux mètres et quelques, elle dominait entièrement l'officier. Sa peau était bleue, pâle et luisante. Ses yeux brillaient d'un noir doux et avenant. Son long cou était drapé dans une broderie jaune et sang qui lui descendait le long du dos. Taun We arborait un ensemble diplomatique de couleur nuit et or, une longue robe étroite et fendue enserrait ses fines jambes, formant une courte traîne quand elle se déplaçait.

_- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire devant le Premier ministre de Kamino_.

Ce que les Kaminiens ne pouvaient concevoir au-dehors, le soleil, ils le reconstituaient à l'intérieur : les couloirs étaient immenses et puissamment éclairés. La luminosité était si forte et contrastait tellement avec l'ambiance sombre de l'extérieur qu'elle obligeait Drek à ciller des yeux.

_- C'est la première fois que vous visitez notre planète, Drek._  
_- Oui_, avoua-t-il_. Je n'ai guère de temps à consacrer aux voyages.  
- Je comprends. Que pensez-vous de ce que vous voyez ?_  
Drek réfléchit un court instant.  
_- Tout est contraste sur Kamino. L'eau et l'air, la lumière et l'obscurité, la technologie et les traditions. Votre planète est une des plus fascinantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Taun We.  
- Merci, officier._

Taun We marchait avec grâce et souplesse. A coté, Drek passait pour un Gamorréen à la démarche lourdaude. Ils arrivèrent devant une vaste porte aux armoiries de Kamino qui coulissa lentement sur son rail magnétique. Une vaste pièce se dévoila aux yeux de Drek. Elle allait de concert avec l'architecture : éclairée, épurée et vide. A son approche, le ministre se leva du seul siège qui semblait présent dans la pièce et le salua.

_- Honoré de votre visite, officier. Je suis Lama Su, premier ministre de Kamino._  
Drek le salua en retour, même si son grade d'officier le dispensait bien d'une telle formule d'obligeance et d'affabilité.  
_- Prenez place, je vous en prie._  
Un siège descendit du plafond et Taun We l'invita à s'y asseoir.  
_- Nous avons appris pour votre défaite près de Yavin. Nous avons été plus que surpris par la destruction de votre si puissante station de combat, _annonça le ministre.

Une première attaque ! pensa Drek. Dans le cadre de futures négociations, Lama Su ne voilait même pas ses pensées, mettant en garde l'Empire qu'il n'était plus aussi puissant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. C'était s'essayer à un jeu dangereux pour le Kaminien… surtout en présence de l'officier.

_- Comme le dit si bien le dicton, nous avons perdu une bataille, pas la guerre. Vous constaterez d'ailleurs la toute puissance de notre armée si, un jour, l'Empire décidait de s'emparer de vos richesses technologiques._

Non, Drek n'allait pas se laisser faire dans ce duel de sous-entendus. Maintenant, Lama Su était prévenu : qu'il arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui.

_- Hum... oui, bien sûr._  
Le Kaminien se racla la gorge et reprit.  
_- Cependant, nous allons tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis ici dans ce seul et unique but, Lama Su_.

Kamino était bien trop éloignée des mondes du noyau pour générer une quelconque attirance. Même ses trésors de connaissance génétique n'auraient pas suffit à intéresser l'Empire. De plus, les Kaminiens veillaient à maintenir une neutralité teintée d'obédience pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes.

_- Bien, bien... je crois me rappeler que dans le passé, nous avions eu affaire à l'Ancienne République pour lui procurer une armée. Armée qui s'est peu à peu portée garante de l'Ordre Nouveau et nous en sommes fiers. L'empereur voudrait-il que nous lui procurions une nouvelle armée ?_

Lama Su était aussi grand que son assistante Taun We. Chez les Kaminiens, la taille n'était plus un sujet de différence depuis qu'elle était contrôlée et imposée génétiquement. Comme tous ses pairs, le Premier ministre avait un teint de peau bleuté qui tirait vers le clair, un long cou gracieux et de grands yeux noirs et profonds qui mettaient mal à l'aise les visiteurs peu habitués.

_- Il a de plus grands projets pour vos ingénieurs en génétique, Lama Su.  
- De... plus grands projets ?_ fit le ministre, soudain intéressé.  
_- Par le passé, votre... notre armée de clones était volontairement "bridée" pour la rendre docile et obéissante. Chaque clone était cependant doué de créativité et d'initiative, ai-je raison ?  
- Oui.  
- Les clones disposaient-ils des mêmes capacités mentales que leur original ?_ questionna Drek.  
_- Oui et non_, souffla le ministre.  
_- Soyez plus clair, Lama Su.  
- La prédisposition génétique est une chose complexe, officier.  
- Ne jouez pas avec moi, Lama Su et expliquez-moi !_  
_- En ce qui concerne l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs n'ont pas jugé nécessaires de traquer les longues et fastidieuses séquences génétiques de prédisposition de l'individu original. En revanche, nous avons amplifié certaines aptitudes naturelles pour rendre chaque clone apte à l'emploi de soldat, comme exigé par le commanditaire. Les clones n'ont donc pas été dotés à l'identique des mêmes capacités mentales._  
- _Mais je crois comprendre que c'est possible_, insista Drek.  
-_ Théoriquement, c'est possible. Rien n'empêche notre technologie de concevoir une reproduction à l'identique. Dans le passé, nous avons crée pour le chasseur de primes Jango Fett un clone quasi fidèle. Mais le travail de nos ordinateurs s'en trouve multiplié. Les délais de séquençages et de repérages des prédispositions génétiques sont énormes, je crains..._  
- _L'Empire vous octroiera une prime supplémentaire, Lama Su. Il mettra à votre disposition les meilleurs supercalculateurs de la galaxie. _  
Les yeux du Premier ministre brillèrent de convoitise.  
_- En effet. Dans ce cas là, tout devient possible, officier.  
- Parlez-moi de la période de gestation et de développement.  
- Hum... la gestation accélérée est de deux mois. Mais le développement dure plusieurs années, c'est la plus longue période, pendant laquelle il faut surveiller les clones, les dresser mentalement, physiquement et tout faire pour qu'ils atteignent rapidement leur maturité psychologique.  
- Combien, Lama Su ?  
- Une dizaine d'année, tout au plus,_ hésita le ministre.  
- _Trop long pour l'Empereur_, rétorqua Drek.  
- _Je vous assure qu'il nous est impossible de faire autrement et...  
- Dans ce cas là, je vous ai dérangé pour rien, Lama Su._  
L'officier se leva, faisant mine de rassembler ses affaires.  
_- Non, attendez !_  
Lama Su regarda de droite à gauche, embarrassé. Il essaya de chercher un encouragement dans le regard de Taun We mais n'y trouva qu'une froideur polie.  
- _Il est possible d'écourter ce délai, mais là encore, rien n'est vérifié.  
- Vous m'intéressez.  
- Suite à la commande concernant l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux se sont penchés sur le moyen d'optimiser la production et les délais de disponibilité._  
_- Et ?  
- Et ils ont mis au point un fragment de code génétique qui accélère la croissance des cellules. En quelques mois, nous pouvions théoriquement obtenir des clones adultes et viables. Mais comprenez-moi bien, c'est très dangereux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas certains de pouvoir veiller à la bonne maturité du clone. A cette vitesse, toutes les subtilités de conditionnement mental sont mises à l'épreuve. Enfin, une croissance accélérée induit un vieillissement prématuré du clone. Vous saisissez ?  
- Aucune importance._

Drek réfléchit quelques secondes. Lama Su continua.

- _Nos casques d'apprentissage traditionnels sont pourvus d'amplificateurs de réceptivité mentale et de synchronisateurs de biorythme qui modulent les fréquences cérébrales du clone. De longues années d'expérimentations ont étalonné au mieux ces appareils complexes. Toute une vie de travail pour certains de nos ingénieurs, en particulier notre estimée Ko Sai. Ce que vous nous demandez…_

L'empereur voulait rapidement des résultats, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. C'était une bonne chose que les Kaminiens se soient penchés sur un développement accéléré du procédé clonique. L'officier reconnu bien là des pratiques commerciales séculaires. Devant Drek, le Premier ministre se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise et s'agitait sur son siège, nerveusement.

_- Je comprends vos hésitations, Lama Su. En temps normal, nous vous aurions laissé du temps. La perte de l'Etoile noire vient de priver l'empire de centaines d'officiers talentueux. Les Académies impériales sont en phase de recrutement intensive, mais nous ne pouvons forcer le destin. Des officiers exceptionnels, par leur aptitude à commander, leur intelligence sur aiguisée et leur dévouement sans bornes, sont perdus pour l'empire... perdus sans votre aide. _

Le premier ministre acquiesça en silence.  
_- Excusez-moi, officier. Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?  
- J'attends_, déclara Drek.  
- _J'aurais aimé savoir si Bevel est mort sur sa station de combat.  
- Bevel... Lemelisk ?  
- Oui, lui-même. J'ai eu l'honneur de le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises et j'ai cru déceler en lui un grand talent, une grande honnêteté.  
- Bevel n'était pas sur l'étoile noire quand elle a explosé.  
- C'est une bonne chose. Bevel est un scientifique brillant._  
Drek hocha la tête, conscient que la conversation prenait une tournure nettement amicale.  
_- Et un Impérial convaincu, ne l'oubliez pas.  
- Bien sur, bien sur._  
- _Pendant que nous y sommes, Lama Su, j'aimerai avoir vos lumières sur un autre détail concernant les clones.  
- Je vous écoute, officier._  
_- Existe-t-il une possibilité scientifique, même infime, pour qu'un clone récupère la mémoire résiduelle de l'original ? Ce qui en ferait un double parfait... Des rumeurs courent et l'Empereur exige une réponse de spécialiste._  
Les yeux du Premier ministre Kaminien se froncèrent. Ce qu'avait dit Drek ne lui plaisait visiblement pas et c'est avec une voix froide qu'il répondit.  
_- Nous sommes des généticiens, officier. Brillants, mais généticiens avant tout. Notre ambition n'est pas de supplanter le créateur, comprenez-le bien. La mort est quelque chose d'irréversible et nous ne prendrons jamais le risque de jouer avec. Pour répondre à votre question, les Kaminiens sont convaincus qu'une telle chose est impossible. Un être est unique, par sa mentalité, sa mémoire, sa façon d'être. Ces spécificités sont issues de son phénotype et ne sont en aucune façon inscrites dans son génotype. Penser qu'une sorte de mémoire résiduelle se transmet par les gênes représente une aberration mentale pour chaque Kaminien qui se respecte._  
_- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ministre. Comprenez que l'Empire a besoin de ces renseignements dans le cadre d'une future collaboration. L'intérêt de l'Empire n'est pas seul en jeu, ne le perdez pas de vue... le vôtre aussi.  
- Je comprends.  
- Abordons un dernier problème, Lama Su, qui n'en est peut être pas un pour votre technologie, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je suis tout ouïe.  
- Avez vous déjà tenté de modifier la structure génétique d'un individu vivant ? Je veux dire : quelle formidable bravade nous ferions à la nature si nous pouvions transformer les êtres qu'elle a fait naître emprunts de défauts ! Imaginez..._  
Le ministre Kaminien esquissa un sourire.  
_- Aussi avancées que sont nos connaissances, officier, elles ne nous permettent pas de réaliser un projet aussi ambitieux... pas encore.  
- Fossé technologique ?_ fit Drek, déçu.  
- _Oui et non_, répondit le ministre, pensif. La nature a crée de puissants garde-fous pour empêcher que des êtres évolués ne puissent jouer avec.  
- _C'est à dire ?_  
Lama Su chercha ses mots. Il n'avait que trop titiller un officier de l'Empire... qui plus est un officier de l'Ubiqtorat. Le temps était à l'apaisement… pour le bien de son peuple.  
_- Nous avions pourtant réuni toutes les connaissances de notre race en matière de génétique. C'est rempli d'enthousiasme que notre projet vit le jour. Nos meilleurs scientifiques s'attelèrent à la tâche et nous ne doutions plus de notre réussite. Mais c'était sans compter la terrible résistance de la nature. De nombreux animaux furent modifiés puis moururent dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais leur structure génétique ne nous permettait pas de conclure définitivement. Dans notre arrogance, nous avons décidé de modifier des Kaminiens. Il y a des nuits, officier, où je peux encore entendre leurs hurlements de souffrance._  
_- Pourquoi cet échec ?  
- Techniquement, la modification génétique d'une cellule adulte engendre un virus, soit mortel soit mutagène, qui la détruit ou la transforme, avant de se propager dans l'organisme entier. Nous pensions contourner le problème en créant une enzyme qui bloquerait le virus à sa source, mais dans ce cas, c'est l'enzyme même qui mutait et perforait le cytoplasme de la cellule, avant de se multiplier et d'attaquer tout l'organisme. Nous avons pensé que c'est dans nos lignes de codes génétiques que se nichait l'erreur, mais nous nous trompions. Après un dernier essai en transformant le codage pour qu'il aide l'organisme à créer de lui-même un contre poison, force fut de constater que la nature trouvait toujours un moyen pour lutter contre le changement. Les monstruosités génétiques que nous avons obtenues en témoignent.  
- Ah... et qu'en avez vous fait ?_ interrogea Drek, mû par une curiosité morbide.  
_- Nous ne pouvions les tuer, même pour abréger leur souffrance... c'était... ce sont toujours nos frères, officier. Nous avons isolé une section pour qu'ils puissent achever leur terrible vie en paix. La société Kaminienne leur est reconnaissante. Le dossier est désormais clos, nos connaissances scientifiques sont insuffisantes. Il faudra des dizaines d'années, voir des centaines, pour que nous triomphions une fois pour toute de la nature. A la seule condition que notre peuple réussisse à surmonter son propre traumatisme_.  
- _Vous les avez parqué comme des pestiférés_, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Drek.  
_- Que vouliez-vous que nous fassions, officier ?_ s'emporta Lama Su_. Leur permettre de déambuler dans les cités comme n'importe quel quidam pour qu'ils contribuent au traumatisme de la population ? Cette décision a été prise en conseil restreint et c'est la seule décision qui nous semblait et nous semble toujours la meilleure !_  
_- Calmez-vous, Lama Su. Je respecte votre choix._

Une agitation se fit derrière Drek : Taun We éclata en sanglots. L'officier fut surpris, il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que les Kaminiens étaient capables de pleurer. Le Premier ministre se leva brusquement de son siège, les bras tendus vers son assistante.

_- Taun We ! Je suis désolé... mais l'officier avait abordé le sujet !_

Taun We s'écroula sur le sol, ses longs bras fins lui protégeant la tête. Elle sanglotait comme si son coeur venait de se déchirer. Drek eut de la peine pour elle, sans comprendre le pourquoi de sa souffrance. Il observa la scène avec intérêt.

- _Taun We !_ souffla Lama Su en s'approchant.  
_- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, Lama Su !_ hurla l'assistante.  
Le premier ministre hésita quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir.  
_- Ce n'est pas notre faute, Taun We, je vous en supplie, calmez-vous !  
- Vous vous croyiez supérieurs ? Vous n'êtes que des monstres, tous ! Je vous hais !_

Lama Su s'avança, dans le but évident de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais la Kaminienne fut plus prompte. Elle se releva, le visage souillé et humide. L'officier remarqua alors que ses larmes ressemblaient étrangement aux larmes humaines. Taun We le dévisagea. Ses grands yeux étaient emprunts d'une douleur infinie et Drek sentit son coeur battre violemment.

_- Ne faites plus un seul pas vers moi !_  
Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme et glaciale. Nul doute que si Lama Su s'était approché à ce moment, Taun We lui aurait sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors, comme le dit l'expression. Mais le ministre n'esquissa aucun geste. Son assistante détourna la tête, essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore sous ses yeux, et s'enfuit de la salle en courant. Drek fut encore une fois surpris, les Kaminiens étaient tellement calmes, leurs démarches si gracieuses, il ne pouvait les imaginer en train de courir. La preuve était : il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Lama Su avait le visage décomposé. La scène se figea pendant de longues minutes et Drek respecta le silence du Premier ministre. En fin de compte, celui-ci se rassit et invita l'officier à en faire autant, fermant les yeux et joignant ses doigts en signe de méditation. Drek n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

_- Le frère de Taun We était l'un des Kaminiens à s'être porté volontaire pour cette expérience de modification génétique...  
- Je peux comprendre sa réaction et je suis désolé d'avoir amorcé le sujet, vraiment.  
- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, officier.  
- Son frère...  
- C'est plus un monstre qu'un Kaminien, maintenant._  
La voix du ministre était emprunt d'une grande tristesse.  
_- Nous nous sommes toujours opposés à ce que Taun We revoie son frère. Le choc serait trop grand pour elle. Ce n'est plus le même, physiquement et mentalement. Le virus mutagène l'a littéralement transformé. C'est... horrible._  
Drek ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer l'horreur d'un tel échec. Stupides et arrogants Kaminiens… mais ce n'était pas son problème.  
_- Je vais prendre congé, _fit Drek_. Il est inutile de continuer la conversation dans l'état actuel des choses. Je vous laisse à vos tourments.  
- Un de mes fidèles vous conduira dans vos quartiers. Votre voyage était long et fatigant. Nous nous reverrons demain. Au revoir, officier_.  
Drek exécuta le même signe de tête, alors qu'il rencontrait le Premier ministre pour la première fois et prit congé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa chambre ou plutôt sa suite, située dans une tour qui dominait la cité. Les Kaminiens avaient une belle idée de l'accueil. Le lit était grand, conçu pour un humain et drapé d'un tissu fin et soyeux de couleur bleu. Une table faite dans un matériau qui ressemblait à du verre et du plastique à la fois, ornait le centre de la suite. Plusieurs chaises du même matériau l'entouraient. En plusieurs endroits, des fauteuils du plus grand confort attendaient qu'on veuille bien les essayer. Le sol beige était moquetté et les murs capitonnés absorbaient tous les bruits. Mais Drek n'y prêtait aucune attention, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Taun We. Il marcha de long en large dans la pièce, comme un fauve en cage. Taun We... que ressentirait-il au plus profond de lui si un membre de sa famille partageait le même sort que l'infortuné frère de Taun We ? Une haine immense, mêlée d'un désespoir sans bornes, une douleur sourde et profonde qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Soudain, l'officier su ce qu'il voulait : retrouver Taun We. Il enclencha un intercom et se renseigna pour savoir ou il pouvait trouver l'assistante du Premier ministre. Pour son malheur, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. L'officier quitta sa suite et déambula dans la cité, cherchant les endroits discrets et calmes ou un être débordant de douleur pouvait déverser son trop plein de larmes sans remords. C'est quand il aperçut des enfants Kaminiens jouer sous la pluie battante qu'il eut l'intuition de chercher à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour lui, les coursives extérieures étaient rares, outre les plates formes d'atterrissage. Il retrouva vite Taun We, sur une sorte de promontoire qui dominait la navette avec laquelle il était venu sur Kamino.

_- Taun We..._  
Elle ne se retourna même pas, ayant reconnu le timbre de voix de Drek.  
_- Je n'ai besoin de personne, officier.  
- Je le sais, vous êtes courageuse. Appelez-moi Drek...  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Drek. Gardez-la pour vous et pour ceux qui en ont besoin. C'est Lama Su qui vous a demandé de venir ?  
- Personne ne me dicte ma propre conduite, Taun We. J'espérais être d'un quelconque soutien. Votre douleur me touche, Taun We.  
- C'est gentil, Drek.  
- Traduction : je peux rester ?  
- Oui... si vous voulez.  
- Alors je reste avec vous.  
- Dites-moi, je m'imaginai les officiers de l'Empire froids et dénués de sentiments. Vous êtes différents des autres, Drek._  
L'officier sourit.  
_- Je ne suis pas un monstre sans pitié, voulez-vous dire ?  
- Je ne voulais pas dire ça !_  
Drek s'assit à coté de Taun We. La pluie tombante salissait son bel uniforme et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Il n'avait plus fière allure, mais il s'en moquait. Ce qui l'importunait n'importunait pas les Kaminiens, visiblement. Drek pensa que c'était tout à fait normal pour un peuple qui venait du fond des mers et pour qui l'eau représentait la vie. Masquant sa gêne, l'officier continua de parler.  
_- Vous aimiez votre frère..._  
Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.  
_- Bien sur. C'était plus qu'un frère pour moi. Avec le temps, nous étions devenus plus que des amis. Nous étions l'un pour l'autre le confident idéal...  
- Je suis tellement désolé.  
- Ne le soyez pas, Drek. La faute repose sur les quelques scientifiques responsables de cette horreur... et sur Lama Su.  
- Il a entériné la poursuite de l'expérience sur les Kaminiens, je suppose.  
- Oui.  
- Votre frère est mort, Taun We. Ce virus mutagène l'a tué et l'a transformé en quelque chose d'autre qui n'est plus votre frère. C'est dur à accepter, je sais, mais il faut que vous fassiez le deuil de votre frère... maintenant._  
La plaie était encore vive, il le savait. Avec le temps, elle se refermerait comme toutes les blessures. Touchée par le souvenir de son frère, Taun We éclata encore une fois en sanglots. Mais cette fois, Drek comptait bien la réconforter. Assis, la Kaminienne était légèrement plus grande que l'officier, mais sans démesure. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et, sous la pluie quasi éternelle de Kamino, il tenta d'atténuer sa terrible douleur...

Taun We était une jolie fille, non seulement pour les critères Kaminiens mais pour l'officier Drek aussi. Malgré la grande différence entre les deux races, il se sentait étrangement attiré par l'assistante du ministre. Il avait passé la nuit suivante à penser à elle. Le lendemain, très tôt, il quitta ses quartiers pour espérer rencontrer la Kaminienne à nouveau. Il n'eut même pas à chercher et la retrouva au même endroit que la veille. Il pleuvait encore, ce qui n'était pas chose rare sur cette planète au climat déplorable. Taun We avait la peau douce, étrangement brillante sous la pluie. Le bleu de sa peau s'irisait sous la lumière des éclairs. Drek était hypnotisé par les grands yeux noirs et expressifs de la Kaminienne. Ils étaient si vivants, si profonds... si beaux aussi, il était forcé de le constater. Les yeux de Taun We reflétaient son âme. Ils restèrent quelque temps à contempler les immenses vagues qui se jetaient aux pieds de la cité, comme d'innombrables monstres qui rugissaient de ne pouvoir l'engloutir sous leur fureur. Sans qu'il fût nécessaire à Drek de faire autre chose, elle se sentit très vite en confiance. Taun We se confia à lui et ils parlèrent longtemps.

_- Vous êtes très jolie, Taun We_.  
L'officier était sincère.  
_- C'est gentil, _dit-elle en riant_. Vous n'êtes pas exigeant, je suis tellement différente de vous, Drek !  
- L'apparence ne signifie rien. Nous le savons tous les deux.  
- Je croyais que l'Empire considérait tous les non humains comme des êtres inférieurs, officier. Je me trompe, peut-être ?_  
Drek se tu un moment, ne sachant à l'évidence quoi répondre.  
_- Vous marquez un point, avoua Drek.  
- Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, je le sais. Vous êtes différent_.

Il soupira et détourna son regard des yeux de la Kaminienne. Elle disait vrai. Apparemment, elle en savait plus sur l'Empire que lui sur Kamino. Drek pensa avec regret qu'elle aurait fait un très bon agent de l'Ubiqtorat. Mieux connaître ses ennemis pour mieux les combattre, la doctrine éternelle. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne brise le silence magique qui s'était installé. Il était temps pour l'officier de prendre congé. Lama Su lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la matinée pour finaliser les tractations entre l'Empire et Kamino. Drek se força mentalement à laisser ses sentiments personnels de coté pour se concentrer sur la réussite de sa mission. L'Empereur avait les yeux sur lui. Il se leva.

_- Drek..._  
Etirant son bras long et fin, elle n'eut aucun mal pour saisir la main de l'officier qui commençait à s'éloigner.  
_- Merci, souffla-t-elle._  
Drek fut ému. Sa main trembla un fugitif instant dans celle de Taun We. Puis il se ressaisit et gagna l'intérieur de la cité, sans se retourner. Sur son passage, quelques Kaminiens se retournèrent, trouvant incongru qu'un officier de l'Empire puisse se promener dans une tenue si sale. Mais Drek n'avait que du mépris pour eux. Avant de rejoindre Lama Su, il fit un détour par la navette de classe Lambda et prit des nouvelles de son pilote. Il fut heureux d'avoir prévu des uniformes de rechange et quitta ses vêtements sales et humides. Quand il déambula à nouveau dans les couloirs de la cité, ses habitants se retournèrent encore, mais plus pour la même raison : Drek resplendissait.

_- Voilà notre offre et ce que nous en demandons._  
L'officier tendit au Premier ministre un dossier au sceau de l'Empereur, qui avait la décence d'être rédigé en Basic et dans la langue maternelle du Kaminien. Celui-ci sourit.  
_- Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour analyser votre offre_, demanda-t-il. _Cependant, soyez déjà certain que le coût d'une telle opération dépassera vos prévisions les plus ambitieuses_.  
_- Vous serez surpris de constater à quel point l'Empire se porte bien, alors_.  
De ses longs doigts, Lama Su feuilleta les quelques pages du dossier pendant que Drek finissait d'inspecter l'architecture de la pièce. Quelques minutes après, il observa attentivement le visage de son interlocuteur et ne fut pas surpris d'y lire de la surprise.  
_- Alors, ministre ?  
- Je… et bien… apparemment je m'étais trompé_, constata-t-il. _L'Empire est bien plus riche qu'il ne l'était à la mort de l'ancienne République.  
- La réponse financière vous convient-elle ?  
- Amplement. Il y a de quoi rajeunir notre parc informatique et génétique, motiver nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux et fédérer notre peuple derrière votre projet._  
_- J'en suis ravi.  
- Je lis avec surprise dans votre dossier des noms comme Tarquin, Bast… Je me doute de l'utilisation que vous ferez de ces clones, officier. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que de miser sur la qualité de vos officiers. Très judicieux. Très judicieux aussi le fait d'avoir à leur insu prélevé quelques-unes de leurs cellules.  
- Ceci ne vous regarde pas, Lama Su. Poursuivons : nous sommes donc d'accord sur la vitesse de maturation des clones ?_  
_- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour respecter le nouveau délai. Mais vous porterez la responsabilité de l'éventuelle instabilité et du rapide vieillissement de vos clones, officiers. Ceci est donc réglé pour moi.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lama Su, nous sommes confiants dans les prouesses techniques de votre peuple.  
- Merci_, répondit-il en abaissant sa tête.  
_- Une dernière chose, ne tentez plus d'expériences sur votre peuple comme vous l'avez fait par le passé. Par égard pour votre assistante et pour votre propre fierté._  
_- Ne nous donnez pas d'ordres, officier. Nous savons ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Et nous ferons toujours selon notre volonté._

Drek remit une dernière fois les choses en place. Il se leva brusquement et pointa un doigt vers le ministre en guise d'avertissement. Sa voix devint aussi dure que le plus dur des aciers de Géonosis et aussi froide que la plus froide des banquises gelées de Hoth.

_- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas bien appréhendé la situation, Lama Su. Il me suffit d'un seul claquement de doigt, un seul petit rapport de quelques lignes vers ma hiérarchie, pour que l'Empire s'intéresse à votre planète et à vos connaissances génétiques. Même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, Kamino est loin d'être inaccessible pour une flotte entière équipée d'hyper propulseurs de classe I et de super lasers capables de réduire en cendre vos misérables défenses. Vous serez le témoin de la déchéance de votre peuple car il sera brisé, anéanti, soumis, torturé et réduit en esclavage. Enfin, l'Empire s'emparera de vos connaissances. Vous êtes assez sage pour éviter tout ceci, j'en suis convaincu, Lama Su, alors montrez-vous plus prudent à l'avenir et cessez de me provoquer._

Drek mentait.

Kamino était bien trop loin pour une si grande opération. L'armée aurait été obligée de prévoir un plan de soutien, de ravitaillement et de logistique qu'elle n'était plus en mesure d'assumer. De plus, l'Empereur n'aurait jamais accepté d'envoyer si loin ne serait-ce qu'un petit détachement de ses forces. Les temps se montraient trop incertains et l'empire disposait de biens d'autres ressources. Mais tout cela, Lama Su n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, pensa Drek.

_- Je m'excuse de mon comportement, officier.  
- La suite seulement nous le prouvera, Lama Su.  
- Dois-je lancer le programme génétique dès aujourd'hui ?  
- Ce serait pour le mieux, en effet._  
Le Premier ministre appuya sur un bouton situé sur l'accoudoir gauche de son siège.  
_- Convoquez immédiatement dans mon cabinet les chefs généticiens de toutes les sections._  
Une voix grésillante osa émettre un jugement.  
- _Beaucoup de responsables généticiens sont absents, ou occupés. Faut-il tous les convoquer ? Ils mettront plusieurs heures à venir et n'apprécieront pas..._  
_- Cela suffit ! Restez au poste qui est le votre et obéissez maintenant !_  
Drek regarda le ministre, une flamme d'amusement dans les yeux.  
_- Le respect aveugle de la hiérarchie n'est pas le point fort de votre peuple, n'est-ce pas, Lama Su ? Faites attention, c'est dangereux._  
_- Dangereux pour votre Empire, qui s'étend sur toute la galaxie et a pour ambition de la dominer. Pas pour les Kaminiens. Il y a longtemps que la conquête de l'univers n'est plus une priorité pour nous. C'est pourquoi notre peuple s'est spécialisé dans la génétique... et y a excellé, ce qui explique votre présence aujourd'hui.  
- Vos paroles sont empruntes de bon sens._  
Drek consulta le bracelet métallique qu'il portait sur son poignet gauche.  
_- L'argent sera donc viré sur vos comptes une fois mon rapport transmis. Je reviendrais dans le temps imparti pour récupérer les premiers clones. Personne ne doit être au courant de notre tractation commerciale. Si cela devait s'ébruiter, nos soupçons se porteraient très vite sur vous, Lama Su, avez-vous compris ?_  
_- Très bien. Si c'est pour les rebelles que vous vous inquiétez, soyez assuré de la discrétion de notre peuple, comme le passé vous l'a déjà montré.  
- Parfait._

Il pleuvait... était-il encore la peine de le préciser ? sur Kamino. Les feux de balises de la navette de transport Lambda venaient de s'allumer, suivis de peu par le doux ronflement des moteurs subluminiques. Personne n'assistait au départ de l'officier, comme personne n'avait assisté à son arrivée, d'ailleurs. A part une ravissante Kaminienne à la peau douce et aux grands yeux noirs.

_- J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, Taun We.  
- Dans quelques mois, Drek.  
- Quelque chose me dit que vous allez me manquer.  
- Vous m'oublierez, à mon avis.  
- Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le coeur humain.  
- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre_.  
Drek lui sourit.  
- Comment se dit-on au revoir sur Kamino ?  
_- Faisons plutôt ça à la manière humaine, vous risqueriez d'être déçu.  
- Approchez-vous, Taun We._  
Celle-ci s'approcha avec grâce et Drek lui fit un baiser sur la joue.  
_- Au revoir, officier.  
- A bientôt, charmante Kaminienne._

Il rejoignit la navette et ne se retourna pas. La passerelle se rétracta et rejoignit sa position initiale. Les feux de position clignotèrent et la navette s'éleva lentement vers le ciel ombragé. Ses deux ailes latérales se déplièrent pour lui permettre d'atteindre sa vitesse de croisière. Taun We se trouvait encore sur la baie d'atterrissage, seule, quand la navette s'arracha de l'orbite de Kamino. Les pensées de Drek se tournèrent vers l'Empereur et l'Ubiqtorat. Mentalement, il tenta de mettre au point l'ébauche du rapport qu'il allait transmettre à sa hiérarchie. Rapport très important pour l'empire et pour sa propre carrière. L'officier avait trouvé en Taun We un excellent moyen de surveiller le Premier ministre de Kamino. Au cas ou il aurait la mauvaise idée de jouer un tour aux impériaux, où même de jouer double jeu en offrant aux rebelles les mêmes services. Il fallait toujours se méfier, la terreur ne suffisait pas toujours. Taun We jouerait une excellente et involontaire espionne. La navette n'était toujours pas passée en hyperespace. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Drek s'en aperçut et décida d'aller aux nouvelles. Peut être qu'une avarie soudaine posait problème au pilote. La navette devrait peut-être retourner sur Kamino pour être vérifiée. L'officier sourit devant cette éventualité.

La porte du cockpit était verrouillée de l'intérieur.  
_- Pilote, que se passe-t-il ?_  
Devant l'absence d'une quelconque réponse, Drek tambourina sur la porte.  
_- Nom de... pilote ! Répondez !  
- Restez calme, officier, et tout ira bien._  
La voix était bien celle de son pilote, mais son intonation avait changé. Elle était devenue plus agressive et plus assurée.  
_- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas en route pour Coruscant ?  
- Coruscant est le dernier de vos soucis à présent, _ironisa l'autre  
Drek comprit aussitôt.  
- _Traître ! Vous êtes à la solde de la Rébellion ! Vous allez me livrer à eux !_  
_- Vous avez toujours été perspicace, officier. Asseyez-vous et attendez l'abordage du vaisseau rebelle, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous...  
- Pourriture de Républicain !_  
Drek sentit une vague de panique l'envahir et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture...

**Chapitre 2. L'invention de Marlek**

Rapidement et sans perdre de temps, Drek se dirigea vers la soute où il avait déposé son bagage. Après l'avoir fouillé avec un début de fébrilité, il attrapa le mystérieux bracelet. Il était un peu lourd et l'officier n'avait pas jugé utile de le mettre à son poignet. Il se remémora cette fameuse discussion avec son ami scientifique, quelques jours avant de partir en mission...

Marlek l'avait mandé dans son laboratoire et attentait avec impatience son arrivée. Il avait conçu un tout nouvel instrument spécialement pour la mission de son ami officier. Son laboratoire était situé dans les sous-sols de l'Ubiqtorat, évidemment. C'est là qu'il pouvait disposer de l'espace comme il l'entendait car il y en avait à foison. Il avait agencé plusieurs salles annexes et une grande, immense salle centrale où il menait ses expériences les plus importantes pour l'Empire. Il y régnait en permanence une odeur indéfinissable, celle de produits chimique mélangés avec des odeurs d'huiles. L'antre de Marlek recelait autant de trouvailles biochimiques que de mécaniques en tout genre : robots, engins, accessoires divers... une chambre de grand enfant !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Marlek dévoilait le curieux appareil.

_- A quoi sert cet objet étrange ?_ demanda l'officier.

Marlek lui sourit, hochant la tête avec un air condescendant. Décidément, pensa-t-il, tout ce qui ne touchait pas à l'art des belles paroles le laissait indifférent.

_- Attends, laisse-moi deviner... un piège à jeunes et jolies humaines ?  
- Tsss... c'est un émetteur d'urgence, assez spécial, je l'avoue.  
- En quoi est-il différent des autres ?  
- Il fonctionne dans l'espace.  
_  
Marlek avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Pour lui, c'était l'enfance même de l'art et il acceptait difficilement que les autres comprennent moins facilement. Il lui arrivait souvent de devoir répéter les choses, voir de les rendre plus simple, ce qui lui était insupportable car la science ne devait pas être simplifiée. Plus simple, moins efficace, c'était presque un blasphème. Les scientifiques étaient des incompris !

_- Dans l'espace ? Allons donc, Marlek, tu veux me faire croire que cette petite chose dispose de la puissance nécessaire pour envoyer des ondes à travers l'espace ?  
- Non, en plein espace, à part les moyens de communication traditionnels, on ne peut encore rien faire.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors cette petite chose s'utilise près d'une planète.  
- Pour attirer tous les Impériaux du secteur et dévoiler les plans de l'Empereur au grand jour ?  
- Sceptique, Drek, comme toujours, attends que je t'explique._

L'officier afficha une moue interrogative pendant qu'il tripotait l'objet en question, le soupesant et le retournant dans tous les sens, pour en saisir la signification cachée.

_- Tu n'imagines pas les heures que j'ai passé sur la conception de ce bidule. Au début, c'était relativement amusant. Mais le plus complexe fut de réduire un transducteur à annulation de masse. Imagine ! J'ai réussi grâce à un nouveau composé que j'ai mis dans la bobine de supraconducteurs..._

Drek cilla des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de les fermer d'un air dépité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer quelque chose à son vieil ami.

_- Je sais, tu ne comprends rien. Je vais faire plus simple, ça te va ?_

L'officier hocha la tête, conscient qu'il touchait là aux limites de ses connaissances. Mais aucune connaissance n'était parfaite et Drek avait des priorités, dans lesquelles ne se retrouvait ni l'électronique avancé ni la physique quantique. Plutôt les sciences humaines, études comportementales et histoire de la galaxie.

_- Comme je te disais, cet émetteur s'utilise aux environs d'une planète ou, note bien, d'une quelconque installation disposant d'une balise de communication faisant partie de la matrice à liaisons hyper spatiales de type S , en bref de l'ancien holoréseau de la république._

Drek rassembla ses maigres connaissances, mais il connaissait l'histoire de la défunte république. Il avait aussi longuement étudié la naissance et le développement de son archaïque réseau de communication.

_- Tu veux dire... ?  
- ... que cet émetteur envoie son signal de détresse directement au centre Ubiqtorateur le plus proche, en utilisant un code prioritaire et crypté et se servant des relais de communication les plus proches. Tu vois, il fallait y penser !_ s'exclama Marlek.  
_- Très ingénieux, ton bidule... c'est un concept purement Ubiqtorien ! Je ne pense pas avoir à m'en servir, cependant, mais je te remercie de penser à ma sécurité... avant de penser à une certaine cave !  
- J'espère aussi, mais je préfère être prudent. En ce qui concerne la cave, je poursuis mes expériences sur la synthèse de notre vin, mais c'est complexe. Il va me falloir des crédits supplémentaires pour quelques équipements dont je te passe la description, si tu peux t'en occuper.  
- Je contacterai les services financiers dès que je rentrerai de mission._

Marlek hésita avant de lâcher d'un air faussement désintéressé :

_- Et surtout… fais attention à toi.  
_

L'officier se retourna vers son ami et lui lança un large sourire moqueur.

_- Hé... _(il marqua une pause)_. C'est moi !_

Mais Marlek s'en était déjà retourné au monde qui était le sien, celui des formules scientifiques abstraites, des réactions chimiques imprévisibles et des bidouillages électromécaniques improbables. L'officier Drek contempla longuement le gadget de son ami et le mit négligemment dans sa poche…

**Chapitre 3. Ben Yardis**

Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en servir, pas dans ces circonstances !

L'officier alluma le transmetteur et y tapa une série incompréhensible de chiffres. Une petite diode rouge se mit à clignoter tandis que l'indicateur de transmission se remplissait. Tout d'un coup, Drek sentit une monté de puissance dans les moteurs de la navette : ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer en hyper espace. Et ce maudit émetteur qui n'émettait pas. Drek pesta tout haut. Soudain, les parois métalliques tremblèrent autour de lui de façon imperceptible. L'hyper propulsion venait d'être activée au grand dam de l'officier. Rempli d'espoir, il jeta un regard sur le bracelet : la diode était passée verte ! Enfin !

L'instant d'avant, la navette de classe Lambda dérivait dans le vide de l'espace, à quelques encablures de l'énigmatique planète Kamino. L'instant d'après, elle s'était évanouie, comme absorbée par un vortex invisible et affamé, vers une destination inconnue. Tout aussi invisible, une infime déformation moléculaire, le signal d'urgence émit par Drek, se propagea en quelques microsecondes vers la planète océan, où il fut capté par un récepteur Kaminien de grande puissance. Sans que l'opérateur s'en rende compte, c'était après tout le but cherché, l'onde coda un envoi de priorité principale et un émetteur quelque part sur la planète se déplaça de quelques millimètres, à l'insu de tous, pointant son dard électronique vers la planète des planètes, le Centre Impérial. Aussitôt, un flux invisible de tachions en sortit et se projeta à travers l'espace à une vitesse subliminale. Le courageux petit flux, inqualifiable et inquantifiable, traversa bien des périples, bravant des tempêtes électromagnétiques, transperçant des novas, des pulsars et autres joyeusetés avec la même efficacité. Un instant, il douta même de pouvoir accomplir sa mission car un puissant trou noir se dressait sur sa route. Il resta de marbre, malgré le chant des sirènes qui provenait du coeur du puit sans fond. La matière, l'antimatière et même la lumière tombaient sous son charme destructeur, plongeant dans l'abysse ultime, vers une destinée sombre et inconnue. Mais rien ne réussit à perturber notre rapide petit flux qui le traversa sans même s'en apercevoir. Quelques heures standards plus tard, fatigué, il atteignait le récepteur principal de l'Ubiqtorat sur Coruscant, une énorme parabole d'acier qui dressait sa masse au-dessus de la circulation dense des véhicules en tout genre. Le message transmis, notre petit flux s'éteignit, goûtant à un repos mérité et éternel...

Un bip retentit dans la petite pièce. L'agente préposée aux transmissions s'activa tout d'un coup. Elle se leva énergiquement de son petit bureau glacé pour se diriger à travers les immenses couloirs de l'Ubiqtorat, vers le bureau de l'acharnée et travailleuse Superviseur. L'agent, qui était une agente et dont les courbes étaient magnifiquement mises en valeur par son uniforme, tapa discrètement à la porte du bureau. Une voix féminine mais très autoritaire lui demanda de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Malgré l'heure tardive, la vue de Coruscant était toujours aussi surprenante, belle et grandiose. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et transmis oralement, toujours aussi efficacement, le message au Superviseur Jasba Ven. Puis elle tendit un petit morceau de papier crypté. Au fur et à mesure que la série de code se déchiffrait sous le regard du Superviseur, son visage se métamorphosait. Il devint triste et soucieux, prenant d'un coup plusieurs années. Jasba regarda dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence la préposée aux transmissions se permit d'intervenir.  
_- Voulez-vous autre chose ?  
- Non... merci... vous pouvez disposer._  
Elle salua réglementairement et sortit de la pièce. Le superviseur ne répondit même pas, trop préoccupée par l'événement. Tout d'un coup, elle décrocha le visiophone interne de l'Ubiqtorat, d'une étrange couleur violette et composa plusieurs numéros. Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps...

Ben Yardis était un tout jeune produit de l'Académie, où il avait obtenu une très bonne mention, ainsi que son grade tant convoité d'officier. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour Helena, sa défunte fiancée, morte il y a quelques années dans un terrible accident. Au fil du temps, Ben avait réussi à chasser de son esprit torturé les images de son bonheur disparu. Il se concentrait plus facilement sur son travail, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre plus sérieux et plus efficace sur les champs de bataille. Sorti de l'Académie, le jeune Ben Yardis avait incorporé le prestigieux Escadron Ender, suite à ses états de service. Formation d'élite utilisée dans le dénouement de situations critiques, bien équipée et recrutant la crème des officiers, l'Escadron Ender était connu à travers toute la galaxie, mais bien peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la couleur de leurs uniformes, tellement ses interventions restaient discrètes et efficaces. Ben y avait rapidement fait ses preuves et du jeune officier sortit de l'école, il était devenu un maillon important de l'Escadron. Ses conseils étaient reconnus et écoutés.  
Leur locaux se trouvaient sur Coruscant, du moins leur quartier général. Mais pour préserver l'anonymat de ses membres et la discrétion de ses opérations, leur QG arborait la façade d'une entreprise relativement peu connue et qui n'intéressait personne. Quiconque aurait fouillé un tant soit peu dans les dossiers et les comptes de l'entreprise se serait aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Pas d'activité visible, pas de transactions, pas de listing du personnel, jamais aucune lumière de l'extérieur, des recettes et des dépenses inexistantes... mais personne ne se souciait d'une entreprise comme celle-ci et c'était exactement l'effet escompté. De plus, aucun des soldats de l'Escadron ne devait être reconnu. Dès l'incorporation, les dossiers des candidats étaient tous effacés et remplacés par d'autres. Leurs vies étaient maintenant confidentielles et l'Empire pouvait en disposer comme bon lui semblait. Quand Ben pénétra la première fois dans les locaux, il fut agréablement surpris. Malgré les apparences, les locaux du QG étaient flambant neuf et techniquement très à la pointe du progrès.

Au milieu d'une matinée comme tant d'autres, Ben se trouvait en train de faire du sport dans la salle de musculation. Une condition physique rigoureuse leur était demandée pour mener à bien les missions parfois éprouvantes qu'ils avaient à accomplir. La journée était régulièrement divisée en trois parties : entraînement physique, cours et théorie, pratique et simulations. Les recrues n'avaient que peu de temps libre et même quand ils en disposaient, ils le mettaient à profit pour réviser et s'entraîner. Au bout de quelques mois d'un pareil rythme, il était courant que les jeunes recrues ne se reconnaissent plus dans un miroir ! Ben était en train de travailler sa vitesse de frappe sur une cible mobile quand une alarme discrète retentit dans le bâtiment. Il ne l'entendit pas de suite. C'est une petite lumière rouge clignotante qui attira son attention. La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître son ami Berek.

_- C'est l'alarme, Ben !_ claironna-t-il.

Ben acquiesça. Il désactiva le dispositif d'entraînement et essuya rapidement la sueur de son visage. Il enfila à la hâte son uniforme, un treillis facile à mettre et se lança en courant dans les couloirs. Il arriva en même temps que les autres en salle de briefing. La pièce était grande et confortable et une table imposante trônait en son milieu. Quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, un émetteur holographique projetait en son centre les informations importantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général Merlouif arriva. Le briefing pu alors commencer.

_- Bonjour à tous_, entama-t-il.

Sa voix était grave, bourrue et sa moustache frémissait quand il parlait.

_- Voici les faits. A dix heures et trente-trois minutes, heure locale, l'Ubiqtorat recevait un appel de secours de l'un de ses agents en mission. Le signal provenait de Kamino, dans la bordure extérieure. Selon toutes vraisemblances, l'Agent Drek Svar vient d'être capturé par les forces rebelles. Les agents de cet organisme sont remarquablement bien formés pour résister aux interrogatoires, mais ils ne peuvent pas éternellement cacher ce qu'ils savent. C'est là que nous intervenons. Des questions ?_  
_- L'Ubiqtorat ne possède-t-il pas sa propre force d'intervention ?_ fit remarquer une recrue.  
_- C'est exact. Ils sont aussi capables que nous pour le sauver des griffes ennemies. Mais Drek Svar possède une trop grande valeur aux yeux de l'alliance rebelle. En ce moment même, les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat sont espionnés, peut-être de l'intérieur et très certainement de l'extérieur. Dès que l'Oméga Force se mettra en branle, ces maudits mouchards avertiront leur contact et il sera certainement impossible de retrouver l'agent. Ils le changeront de planète et de système autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que nous perdions sa trace. L'Ubiqtorat jouera le mort pour tromper la vigilance ennemie, pendant que nous préparerons notre intervention._  
_- Comment avons-nous localisé sa trace ?_  
_- Nous avons donc contacté Kamino. Et nous avons obtenu une entière coopération de leur part. Ils nous ont fourni les renseignements de leurs radars. Nous avons ainsi obtenu l'heure de passage en hyperespace de la navette, et quelques indices quant aux destinations possibles._

Le général reprit son souffle et aiguisa sa fine moustache.

_- Les ordinateurs viennent de calculer les trajectoires possibles et leur durée. Ils les ont comparé aux registres d'arrivées des différentes planètes et il y a de fortes présomptions pour que l'agent soit détenu sur Tatooine. C'est une planète trop éloignée de la juridiction impériale pour que les rebelles se sentent inquiétés. Mais à la moindre alerte, ils n'hésiteront pas à se déplacer autant de fois que nécessaire. Il y a d'autres présomptions sur d'autres planètes, mais les ordinateurs ne leur ont accordé qu'un pourcentage de chance minime. Cependant, certains d'entre vous iront sur ces planètes pour préparer une éventuelle intervention. Le gros de l'Escadron Ender se rendra sur Tatooine, nous n'avons pas alerté la garnison locale pour ne pas alerter les rebelles. Certains de nos agents sont déjà en place sur la planète et entament les premières investigations dans la plus extrême discrétion. Nous allons mettre à profit notre avantage, soldats !_

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se détacha, sortant de l'obscurité.

_- Prenez place parmi nous, Lieutenant Emon Kalem._

Le général se tourna vers les membres de l'Escadron Ender.

_- Je vous présente le directeur de la célèbre force Oméga, de l'Ubiqtorat. Sur demande de leur part, nous avons accepté qu'il participe activement à la préparation et au déroulement de notre intervention. Je suis certain que ses conseils nous serons utiles dans notre recherche de perfection._  
_- C'est trop d'honneur, Général. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre._

Emon était un fin et grand gaillard, mais on distinguait sous sa combinaison treillis une musculature développée. Son visage tirait vers l'ovale et ses yeux brillaient de confiance et de sagesse.

_- J'avais fini de leur expliquer ce que nous savons déjà tout deux._

Il regarda le bracelet à son poignet et reprit la parole.

_- P'tits gars, préparez votre barda, embarquement dans 17 minutes pour les navettes en partance pour l'Errinic. Nous achèverons le briefing pendant le voyage. Exécution._

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les soldats se trouvaient rangés devant l'embarcadère n°18, où plusieurs navettes Lambda les attendaient. Quand la voûte nuageuse de Coruscant s'effaça, remplacée par la voûte céleste, un spectacle magnifique s'offrit à leurs yeux : le resplendissant et phénoménal Errinic. Ce dernier orbitait avec une grâce imposante autour du Centre Impérial, symbole vivant de la force inébranlable de l'Empire. Il en avait connu des batailles, dont une majorité de victoires écrasantes. Tous avaient hâte de voir de l'intérieur cette splendeur qui, de nombreuses fois, avait fait briller l'honneur de l'Empire en remportant des batailles perdues d'avance. Leurs navettes furent lentement tractées et entraînées dans un des nombreux hangars du stardestroyer. La procédure dura quelques minutes, que Ben utilisa pour connaître un peu plus le membre de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Directeur de l'Oméga Force, c'est ça ?_ interrogea-t-il.

Emon était assis à coté de lui et il tourna la tête.

_- C'est ça... mais je trouve le terme un peu pompeux. Appelez-moi Emon, simplement.  
- Ca me va. Je suis Ben Yardis, enchanté.  
- J'ai lu votre dossier... brillante carrière, Ben.  
- Je pensais que mon dossier était de ces dossiers que peu de gens peuvent espérer lire ?  
- Il l'est. Disons que j'ai un haut niveau d'habilitation dans l'Ubiqtorat. Ceci explique cela.  
- En tout cas, merci.  
- De rien,_ répondit Emon sérieusement. _Vous êtes un officier prometteur et j'ai hâte de vous voir, votre escadron et vous, à l'oeuvre. Ca ne saurait tarder, je pense._  
_- Les rebelles sont d'ores et déjà cuits, et ce ne sera pas à cause du soleil de Tatooine !_

Ben s'esclaffa de bon coeur, Emon hocha la tête et d'autres qui suivaient leur conversation sourirent.

Quand la navette se fut immobilisée, la cloison s'effaça, libérant les hommes et leur matériel sur la baie d'embarquement. L'intérieur du vaisseau ressemblait à une vaste fourmilière. Tout y était organisé jusqu'au plus petit détail, et pourtant le premier sentiment qu'on en avait était celui d'une cohue générale. Des uniformes de toutes les teintes, des armures brillantes, des combinaisons fières et sombres, des robots de toutes les formes, tout n'était que mouvement et disparité. Une silhouette familière s'approcha : le général Merlouif les attendait déjà.

**Chapitre 4. Une séance d'interrogation à l'ancienne**

Drek reprit connaissance.  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait était l'irruption brutale des soldats rebelles dans la navette. Puis son esprit avait sombré dans un puit noir et profond. Des rayons paralysants, à n'en pas douter. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, l'officier se trouvait dans une petite pièce aux parois métalliques. Un néon diffusait une pâle clarté sur les murs sans âmes. Il se trouvait assis sur une chaise, les mains ligotées derrière le dos du dossier. On ne l'avait pas encore touché, ni maltraité. Pas encore, du moins. Il ne chercha même pas à se défaire de ses liens, se doutant que le noeud avait été fait avec efficacité. De toute façon, cela ne lui aurait servi à rien. Il se décontracta donc et attendit patiemment une visite prochaine. Quand il fut certain que la trotteuse dans sa tête venait d'effectuer son soixantième tour, il se prit à rire. Le petit jeu et la petite mise en scène étaient fort bien connus de l'agent Drek, qui l'avait appliqué à quelques reprises. C'était tellement prévisible. Classique. Faire mijoter le prisonnier à petit feu en lui faisant ressasser et ressasser sa situation. Situation qui n'était pas très plaisante pour l'officier, mais il n'allait pas leur donner ce plaisir. Certainement pas. Il s'étira et décida, contre toute attente, d'essayer de dormir. Sa tête pendait en arrière et ses jambes étaient allongées, ce n'était pas confortable mais il avait connu pire. Il chercha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil dans les premières minutes... et dans les suivantes, ce fut le sommeil qui le prit à l'improviste. Drek avait peu dormi ces dernières nuits et son corps avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour récupérer.

Il rêva. Combien d'heures Drek avait passé à dormir, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais il se rappelait très bien du personnage récurent qui était revenu dans chacun de ses rêves, comme un leitmotiv. Taun We. Cette... charmante ? Kaminienne dont il s'était rapproché au cours de sa mission. Au cours de ses rêves, elle arborait toujours la même tenue, magnifique et lumineuse. Son long cou penché sur lui, la conseillère lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort, de courage. A chaque fois qu'il voulait parler, elle lui intimait le silence en posant un doigt délicat sur les lèvres de l'officier. Elle lui caressa même les cheveux pendant un temps, apaisant ses craintes et ses doutes.

Après avoir été réveillé de la manière la plus brutale qui soit, une paire de gifles, Drek pouvait encore apercevoir la jolie Kaminienne qui lui susurrait que tout se passerait bien, qu'il devait avoir confiance. Il leva les yeux et détailla son interlocuteur... ou plutôt, son interlocutrice, car il s'agissait bien d'une rebelle de la gente féminine. Il fut terriblement surpris et cela devait se lire sur son visage.

_- Je vous étonne ?_ commença-t-elle d'une voix pas si froide. _Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de voir une femme diriger un interrogatoire, avouez-le. L'empire que vous servez reste un indécrottable ramassis de misogynes, en plus de leurs nombreux autres défauts._  
Drek se cantonna au mutisme.  
_- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? Ce n'est pas galant de votre part, officier.  
- J'ai tendance à oublier la galanterie quand je suis réveillé d'une si charmante façon._

Elle sourit et Drek l'observa avec minutie. Elle était très mignonne, et là encore, il fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver devant lui une femme, et encore moins une femme au physique si agréable. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux qui lui descendaient sur les épaules. Plusieurs mèches rebelles encadraient un visage doux et fin, tandis que deux petits yeux aux reflets émeraude l'épiaient et le jaugeaient. Si on ajoutait à cette description que la jeune femme possédait des courbes à rendre jalouse n'importe laquelle des mannequins de Coruscant, Drek aurait pu se croire au paradis. Une mallette disposée à coté d'elle, à moitié ouverte, laissait apparaître une gamme d'outils de tailles et de formes diverses destinés à la pratique séculaire de la torture raffinée. L'officier revint vite sur terre.

_- Oh !_ pouffa-t-elle. _Je suis certaine que vous avez aimé ça._  
_- Il va sans dire que je préfère être giflé par une créature aussi charmante que vous._  
Cette discussion commençait à l'amuser, finalement.  
_- Merci pour le compliment, officier. Vous voyez, vous redevenez galant.  
- Ne pas l'être serait un affront pour mon ego, même dans la situation actuelle._  
Elle lui envoya une dose non négligeable de phéromones sexuelles à travers le regard.  
_- Je connais pratiquement votre vie par coeur,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je n'en doute pas. Le contraire m'eut étonné. Mais votre misérable service de renseignements ne vous a communiqué que ce que l'Empire voulait que vous sachiez._  
Sa voix avait frôlé le dédain.  
_- Drek... ne le prenez pas comme çà, tout avait si bien commencé entre nous ! Vous venez de me vexer, vraiment. J'avais tellement envie de vous surprendre, vous m'avez coupé dans mon élan. Pourtant je sais des choses sur vous que même l'Ubiqtorat ignore. Vilain garçon. Pour la peine, je crois bien que je vais vous punir._

Elle farfouilla sa mallette et en sortit un bandeau d'une teinte violemment rougeâtre. D'une main experte, elle banda les yeux de l'officier, sans oublier de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa joue alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Drek en connaissait un bout sur l'art de déstabiliser. Mettre le prisonnier en situation d'anxiété en le privant du sens de la vue. Encore un classique des manuels sur la torture douce. Par contre le baiser, lui, n'était mentionné nulle part !

_- Vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne connais même pas le vôtre...  
- Pour vous, ce sera Elna, bel officier._  
Drek perçut le son d'outils qui s'entrechoquaient. La punition ?  
_- J'ai choisi un outil particulièrement classique que vous connaissez bien, officier. Mais je vous laisse la surprise de le découvrir, et aussi de découvrir sur quelle partie de votre corps j'en jouerai._  
_- Elna, s'il vous plait, vous savez bien que c'est inutile,_ constata Drek. _Je suis pratiquement conditionné pour subir ce genre de traitement tout en gardant le sourire ! Ce n'est pas..._

_  
_Une vive douleur sur sa cuisse gauche. Un jaillissement de souffrance puis plus rien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Drek douta de son conditionnement. Mais la douleur s'effaça comme par enchantement. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler. La douce voix d'Elna lui parvint.

_- Je sais, ça fait mal. Vous m'en voyez désolée.  
- J'en doute... mais ce n'est pas la question_, lui répondit une voix affaiblie.  
_- Effectivement, officier. Je vous sais extrêmement intelligent. Mettez-vous un instant à ma place... que feriez-vous pour obtenir ces précieux renseignements ?  
- Et bien, puisque nous parlons d'égal à égal, en ce qui concerne ce domaine tout du moins, j'emploierai en premier lieu le levier psychique car je ne suis pas un adepte des tortures physiques. Avec moins de douceur que vous, je dois bien l'admettre, je ne suis qu'un mâle.  
- Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Parlons donc de votre femme et de votre fille._

Drek s'en voulu de l'avoir mise sur la voie. Mais de toute façon, elle en serait venue là d'une manière ou d'une autre alors autant ne pas retarder une discussion qui devait inévitablement arriver.

_- Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire, _lâcha l'officier maladroitement.

- _Elle ? _intervint Elna_. De qui parlez-vous donc ? De votre tendre aimée ou de votre charmante fille ?_

_- Je me fiche de savoir comment vous avez obtenu cette information, mais laissez ma fille en dehors de ça !  
- Vous me décevez un peu. Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase et combien de fois l'avez-vous entendu également ? Je vous le demande..._  
_- Trop souvent, c'est vrai,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Les formalités étant échangées, à présent il est temps d'en venir au coeur même du sujet qui nous intéresse. N'est-ce pas, officier ? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me voir, aussi je vous ai lancé un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est loin de laisser les hommes... et les femmes !... indifférents. J'aurais presque envie de vous retirer ce bandeau pour que vous en profitiez._  
_- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point._

Comme un souffle, Elna détacha le morceau de tissu qui tomba sur les épaules de l'officier. Drek tomba sur deux yeux de braises qui le fixaient. Il détourna le regard sur sa cuisse meurtrie. Le tissu était encore intact et rien n'indiquait l'origine de la douleur. Brûlure par induction, peut-être. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les êtres qu'il aimait et qui l'attendaient sur Coruscant...

_- Je veux savoir comment vous avez appris pour ma fille et... ma femme. J'ai passé des années à cultiver le mystère qui les entoure et je voudrais bien savoir où j'ai failli._  
Elle lui envoya un petit sourire presque tendre.  
_- C'est vous qui me surprenez, officier. J'ai rencontré un tas d'hommes, je ne vous parlerai pas des femmes, célibataires ou mariés, jeunes ou vieux, vierges ou non, tendres ou machos... mais aucun ne possédait cette sensibilité qui affleure en vous dès que vous parlez de votre petite protégée. Vous feriez… vous faites ? un bon père de famille, droit et fidèle, et vous me plaisez. Si je n'étais pas si volage et frivole..._

Drek sentit la main d'Elna lui caresser la cuisse. A travers le tissu rugueux de son uniforme, il pouvait sentir combien elle était douce. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit l'image de cette créature, en face de lui, mais sans y parvenir complètement. La main hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha de son entrejambe. L'officier sursauta et ses cuisses tremblèrent. C'était loin d'être désagréable... c'était pire et il essaya tant bien que mal de focaliser son attention ailleurs… sur sa petite Daphné par exemple.

_- Voyons, officier... détendez-vous. Que vous importe de penser à autre chose qu'à moi en cet instant ? Tout est si loin et moi, je suis là, tout près de vous. Sentez-vous la chaleur qui brûle en moi ? Libérez celle qui brûle au fond de vous, laissez-vous aller, mon officier !_

Drek ferma les yeux mais ne pu effacer l'horrible et indécente vision d'Elna. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, elle était désirable mais c'était tout. Il n'allait pas laisser ses bas instincts primaires prendre le dessus. C'était un officier Impérial et il devait garder la dignité qui sied à tout officier.

_- Laissez-moi !_ eut-il le courage de crier.  
La main se retira et en même temps, le sourire sur le visage de la jolie rebelle.  
_- Vous n'êtes pas un homme !  
- Je suis l'officier Drek Svar, agent de l'Ubiqtorat en mission pour le compte de l'Empereur.  
- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

Sa voix s'était achevée sur une note des plus malsaines. Elle remit le bandeau sur les yeux de l'officier qui n'eut pas droit cette fois-ci au petit baiser. Le même bruit que tout à l'heure... Elna cherchait apparemment l'outil qui stimulerait le mieux ses pulsions sadiques.

- _Je vais prendre du plaisir à jouer avec vous, Drek. Et dans quelques heures, vous me supplierez de faire de vous ce que je désirerai, pourvu que la souffrance se taise. Mais il sera trop tard. Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi experte que vous dans le raffinement de la torture, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Dans quelques heures, vous ne serez plus le fier et pédant officier impérial, vous serez un morceau de chair sanguinolent et souffrant... vous serez ma chose à moi. Quand enfin, vous serez anéanti physiquement, je ferais en sorte de vous anéantir moralement en m'occupant de ce qu'il y a de plus sacré pour vous : votre petite Daphné, c'est ça ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point mon imagination perfide est constructive, quand j'ai devant moi un si bel étalon, prêt à assouvir mes petits fantasmes. Au travail, officier, au travail, nous avons des choses à faire !  
_  
Drek ne se rappelait plus quand la douleur avait commencé, ni même quand elle avait fini. Si même elle avait fini car il avait toujours profondément mal. Elna avait débuté les choses en douceur, si on peut dire. Des micros souffrances distribuées ça et là sur son corps nu. Car elle avait prit soin de le déshabiller complètement, lui enlevant toute dignité et profitant par la même occasion du spectacle de son corps. Drek n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Les supplications et les prières n'auraient rien donné, il le savait d'expérience. Et il était déterminé - avait-il jamais eu le moindre doute ? - à ne rien révéler de sa mission. Il était l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat et par la même, le bras de l'Empereur : il ne devait pas faillir. Plutôt couper le bras que de le voir corrompre, pourrir jusqu'à la moelle, infecté par cette vermine rebelle.  
Il avait toujours terriblement mal, il n'était même pas en état de dire si Elna était toujours dans la pièce, s'il était allongé ou encore attaché sur sa chaise. Il ne sentait de son corps que les milliards d'informations de douleur transmis par ses nerfs. Combien de temps la séance avait-elle duré ? Une heure, deux heures, dix heures ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Tout n'avait été qu'un déferlement de souffrance, une montée en puissance progressive de la torture jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle à la mort. Oui, il avait hurlé. Son corps avait hurlé. Mais son âme, bien trempée par des années d'éducation, n'était toujours pas prête à se livrer aux rebelles. Après les micros souffrances, Elna était passée aux coupures insidieuses, aux endroits où celles-ci irradiaient le plus la douleur, les muqueuses n'étant pas en reste, ainsi que les parties génitales. Le pire dans tout ça était de ne pas savoir sur quelle partie du corps la prochaine plaie naîtrait. Mais le fait d'avoir déjà administré ce genre de douleur ; oui Drek l'avait déjà pratiqué de nombreuses fois ; le rendait plus fort pour la supporter. Ce qui le différenciait des autres prisonniers. La bouche emplie de sang et sa langue hurlant son tourment, Drek eut droit à un court répit.

_- Vous êtes un bel homme et c'est plaisir à vous voir souffrir, officier. Je tenais à vous le dire.  
- Je... ne dirais rien... c'est inutile,_ articula-t-il la bouche en feu.  
_- Je le sais bien. Je n'essaye même pas de soutirer les informations que vous détenez. Ce serait pure perte pour le moment. Vous êtes au-dessus de la souffrance physique, mais peut-être pas au-dessus de la souffrance morale. Et je compte bien tout savoir tôt ou tard._  
_- Alors... pourquoi ?_  
_- Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas professionnel. Cette perte de temps n'est pas digne de moi, mais j'y prends un tel plaisir. C'est malheureux que vous n'en preniez pas, vous, mais soyez assurée que je m'amuse._  
_- J'aime assez ce que vous faites, Elna,_ ironisa-t-il. _Non, vraiment... Je n'y mets pas moi-même un tel art de la sophistication, mais j'admire votre façon de procéder, votre mise en scène, vos gestes sensuels et si... douloureux. Nous pourrions un jour mettre en commun nos connaissances, nous y gagnerons certainement tous les deux. Qu'en dites vous ?_

_  
_Elna rit de bon cœur.  
_- Je vois que vous avez toujours le sens de l'humour. Vous me plaisez de plus en plus.  
- A votre service, ma jolie rebelle.  
- Bien, ne perdons plus de temps et passons au degré supérieur, alors !_

Le degré supérieur était le préféré d'Elna. Sans la voir, il pouvait distinguer les petits cris jouissifs qu'elle poussait à chacun de ses hurlements. L'extraction d'ongle était un jeu qu'elle maniait avec merveille. Rapide et précise, elle les faisait sauter avec dextérité, comme si elle pratiquait depuis sa naissance. Mais la souffrance qui accompagnait chaque arrachage était tout sauf rapide. Une espèce de douleur sourde mais tellement forte que Drek en versait des larmes. Il ne bougeait même pas ses doigts, sachant qu'il ne faisait que retarder la douleur et qu'il valait mieux l'affronter plutôt que la fuir. Quand Elna passa à la souffrance par induction nerveuse, au niveau de son mâle attribut, il voulu s'évanouir mais son mental était si fort qu'il encaissa la douleur plutôt que de l'éviter. Il avait versé tant de larmes qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore en avoir. Cette douleur était multipliée par cette sensation de déshonneur, d'avilissement qu'il ressentait alors que son organe bondissait comme un pantin désarticulé sous les inductions nerveuses. Et la nature étant ce qu'elle était et par un bizarre mécanisme chimique, celui-ci se durcissait au fur et à mesure que l'officier rugissait. Il y eut une seconde pause mais il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.  
_- Un peu diminué… humilié peut-être… même pas ?_interrogea Elna.  
Il mit de longues minutes à récupérer ses esprits, avant qu'il ne perçoive à nouveau la voix de la rebelle.  
_- Un vrai régal... cracha-t-il avec dédain.  
- Je savais que vous aimeriez._

Il sentit une poigne enserrer son « instrument » tout droit dressé. La main chaude d'Elna commença à serrer, comprimant veines et artères jusqu'à ce que le membre se mette à violacer. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair jusqu'au sang, lentement et tendrement. Cette situation lui était plus qu'insupportable mais pour une fois, il se taisait, conscient que gâcher le plaisir de la rebelle ne lui causerait que des problèmes supplémentaires.

_- Je n'ai pas voulu lui causer trop de dommages, _entama-t-elle_. Je suis certain que tôt où tard, de votre plein gré, vous vous en servirez pour assouvir mon désir. Quand je posséderai enfin votre âme et votre corps, complètement et sans rémission. Nous passerons du bon temps, Drek, je m'en réjouis déjà._  
La pression sur son appendice se relâcha et les sensations commencèrent à revenir comme la marée recouvre son territoire. La sale petite garce, pensa-t-il. Ses lèvres étaient sèches mais il continua de parler.  
_- J'ai hâte... d'y être. Ne peut-on pas... accélérer les choses ?_  
Sa voix était hachée par ses halètements tourmentés.  
_- Vous ne savourez pas assez l'instant présent, officier. Moi si._  
_- Désolé de montrer... autant d'empressement, Elna... mais je suis assez pressé, une mission de la plus haute importance m'attend... pour le compte de l'Empereur... je ne voudrais pas me mettre en retard !_  
_- Je ne vois pas le temps passer avec vous, Drek. Vous êtes un amour. M'en direz vous plus sur votre mission ou resterez-vous borné comme un Bantha ? Notez que cela ne me gêne pas, car je finirai par le savoir. C'était simplement histoire de pimenter notre conversation._  
_- Vous êtes bien... rapide, jolie rebelle. Nous en sommes... à peine aux préliminaires._  
Elle fit une petite moue de mépris.  
_- Excusez-moi, Drek. Continuons donc !_

Il sentit des électrodes se poser sur ses tempes. Le matériel lourd. Si elles étaient aussi perfectionnées que celle conçues par l'Empire, l'officier savait qu'il avait du mouron à se faire. Mais dans l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, plus rien ne lui importait, ni la vie, ni la mort, ni rien du tout. Sauf une seule et unique chose : ne rien révéler. Qu'était sa vie ? Rien. Qu'était l'Empire ? Tout. Il ne fallait pas sacrifier l'Empire pour un individu, aussi précieux soit-il. Il aurait bien tenté le grand plongeon dans le gouffre dont on ne revient pas, mais les rebelles avaient prit soin de retirer sa fausse dent remplie de cyanure. Pourtant, Marlek l'avait assemblé avec le plus grand soin, à partir de matériaux indétectables de la plus haute technologie. Elle devait passer inaperçue sur tous les types de scans et de filtres, et assurer aux membres de l'Ubiqtorat de pouvoir choisir la fin de leur choix en cas de capture. Il fallait croire que la technologie rebelle était bien avancée. Drek ne cessait de dire qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la menace terroriste. Il avait maintenant la preuve flagrante de son raisonnement, et ce depuis toujours. L'Empire avait sans doute du matériel de pointe, mais cette gangrène réussissait toujours à s'en procurer une partie, par quelque moyen détourné que ce soit. Il fallait compter avec ça maintenant.

Un déclic coupa le fil de sa pensée et quelques secondes après, son cerveau sembla exploser. Une douleur aiguë et inhumaine, pire que si une lame traversait et retraversait son cerveau sans s'arrêter. Il poussa un hurlement si fort qu'Elna en fut presque effrayée. Presque. Elle sourit et entreprit de monter le niveau d'intensité de l'appareil. Cette fois-ci, Drek pu différencier avec une précision inouïe l'explosion de chacune des cellules de son cerveau. Elles ne semblaient pas exploser toutes ensemble, non, toutes crevaient comme des bulles qui remontent à la surface d'un verre de champagne (Corellien, cela dit), les unes après les autres et cet effet démultipliait la torture par un million. Quand ses poumons se furent vidés de tout leur oxygène, l'officier se surprit à hurler encore. Son mental était à bout, mais le temps était loin encore ou il révélerait les sombres complots de l'Empereur. Le petit manège de la rebelle dura un temps indéterminé mais dans sa souffrance proche de la folie, Drek constata qu'il durait bien plus longtemps que les précédents jeux. Son corps lui faisait hurler des mots qu'il n'aurait pas prononcé en temps normal : des supplications implorant la pitié. La pitié était un sentiment qui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps à travers l'univers. Et il savait en son âme et conscience que cela ne servait à rien et ne faisait qu'accroître le sadisme du tortionnaire. Elna avait encore augmenté l'appareil d'un cran et cette fois ci, le corps de l'officier jugea que trop, c'était trop, et il sombra dans un profond coma...

Il était allongé, semble-t-il. A même sur le sol, ou alors dans un lit très dur, et froid comme la mort. Le bandeau était toujours sur ses yeux. Ses coupures lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il ne sentait rien sur sa peau, soit qu'elle était devenue totalement insensible, soit qu'on l'avait entre temps revêtu d'habits ou d'une couverture. Il tendit ce qui lui restait d'oreilles et analysa la pièce. Il n'eu aucune difficulté à localiser la respiration d'une seconde personne, non loin de lui. Selon toute probabilité, c'était Elna. C'était elle qui s'occupait de son cas... mais il n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir une autre personne, plus compréhensive, plus amicale, prête à l'écouter et à l'aider, selon la vieille méthode de la dualité de personnalité. Un bourreau cruel et sadique et son opposé, dont le but était de soutirer la confiance du prisonnier. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_- Bonjour, officier._

Elna.

Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas changer son interlocutrice. D'un coté parce que l'officier aimait bien la jolie rebelle, de l'autre parce que de toute façon, il connaissait bien le procédé et n'aurait pas craqué pour autant. Il se releva tout doucement et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'Elna accourre pour lui apporter son aide.

_- Attendez, Drek, je vais vous aider.  
- Non... souffla-t-il.  
- Comme vous voulez..._ répondit Elna, pour le moins vexée.  
_- Ce serait contraire aux règles de la galanterie et du savoir-vivre._

L'officier se força à sourire alors qu'il faisait des efforts désespérés pour se mettre d'aplomb. Ses jambes étaient faibles et refusaient d'exécuter correctement les ordres de son cerveau. Il se reprit à plusieurs fois, d'autant plus gauchement que ses yeux ne pouvaient rien voir. Une fois debout, ses jambes tremblèrent de plus belle et son corps oscilla vers l'avant de façon dangereuse. Un afflux trop rapide de sang dans le crâne lui fit soudain tourner la tête et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Son corps s'effondra comme une masse devenue soudain inerte et sans vie. Il bascula de tout son poids en avant... et fut rattrapé de justesse par la rebelle. Elle encaissa le choc sans broncher et enserra le torse de l'officier dans ses petits bras.

Une porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs soldats rebelles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, l'arme au poing.  
_- Un problème, mademoiselle ?_ s'enquit l'un d'eux.  
_- Aucun à part votre présence, retournez à votre poste.  
- Voulez-vous que nous vous aidions à...  
- Je vous ai donné un ordre !_ aboya-t-elle.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce était à nouveau redevenue le terrain de chasse d'Elna. Son terrain favori et elle comptait bientôt agrémenter son tableau de chasse avec la tête de l'officier Drek. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes dans mes bras._

L'officier avait reprit connaissance mais il était encore trop faible pour parler, encore moins pour bouger et tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte féminine. Son esprit n'était que chaos et à travers ce chaos, il percevait la douce voix de la rebelle. Cette dernière supportait toujours le poids de Drek sans ciller. Sa main droite glissa le long de son dos et vint caresser les cheveux de l'officier, tendrement.

_- La... la... ne dites rien._

Ses pupilles étaient closes et pourtant, il semblait deviner la silhouette de celle qui le tenait dans ses bras. Une charmante extra-terrestre à la peau bleuté et douce, au regard transperçant et généreux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, comme dans son rêve. C'était bon de se laisser aller, de se sentir en sécurité. Sa voix était douce et ses gestes si tendres. Drek aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement.

_- Taun We..._ souffla-t-il.  
Elna enregistra mentalement le nom pour de plus amples recherches, avant de répondre.  
_- Il n'y a pas de Taun We dans cette pièce. Il n'y a que votre amie et confidente, Elna._  
L'officier reçut une décharge en plein cœur. Si même son esprit commençait à le tromper... il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte mais ses muscles ne lui répondirent pas... il voulut pleurer.  
_- Lâchez-moi, implora-t-il._

_- Ne faites pas l'enfant, si je vous lâche, vous allez tomber._

Arrivant au terme de ses forces, Elna l'accompagna doucement au sol et l'adossa contre une des parois métalliques. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et s'assit à coté de lui, posant sa main délicate sur sa jambe gauche. Même là, elle était encore trop près de lui à son goût. Mais il n'avait plus la force de rien faire, juste de se laisser aller, sa tête appuyée contre le métal froid, dodelinant de gauche à droite d'un air las. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, mais il ne sentait plus le bandeau. Elna avait du le lui enlever en l'amenant par terre.

_- Votre fille est vraiment charmante, officier.  
- Nooon..._ accusa-t-il d'une voix flétrie.  
_- Elle est plutôt intelligente pour son âge._  
Les lèvres de Drek tremblèrent et il se mura dans le silence.  
_- Je n'ai pas encore d'enfants, mais si je devais avoir une fille, j'aimerai qu'elle lui ressemble, vraiment._  
Toujours rien.  
_- Votre fille danse divinement bien, en tout cas. C'est une bonne idée que de l'avoir inscrite à ces cours._  
Le menton s'abaissa tristement.  
_- Je suis certaine qu'en grandissant, elle développera une profonde aversion pour votre exécrable empire. Qui sait si elle ne deviendra pas une grande rebelle, un jour. Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive, en tout cas. Elle le mérite. Quand son père et sa mère auront disparu, la pauvre petite aura besoin de nouveaux repères. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle obtienne le meilleur des enseignements, basé sur la justice et l'amour de la liberté._  
C'en était trop pour le cœur gonflé de l'officier.  
_- Un beau jour... nous nous reverrons... que ce soit dans ce monde... ou dans l'autre, en enfer... je jure sur la tête de ceux qui me sont le plus chers ... de vous faire payer..._  
_- Des menaces... c'est si bas. Je ne vous ai encore rien fait !_ lança Elna d'une voix innocente. _Je suis certain qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger. Je vous propose un choix... votre protégée et son bonheur ou bien l'empire que vous servez aveuglément. Regardez, Drek... dans ma main._

_  
_Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et la lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes. Mais il distingua ce que la rebelle agitait devant ses yeux : une photo de sa fille. Elle avait été prise par un badaud sur la demande de l'officier, un beau jour de permission sur Coruscant. Drek tenait sa fille entre les bras. Ils souriaient car c'était un jour spécial pour Daphné. Elle avait obtenu un A+ à son examen de fin d'année pour les jeunesses impériales. Elle agitait le diplôme du bout de son petit bras. Elle irradiait la joie.

_- Vous avez fouillé chez moi !  
- Un tout petit peu. Nous n'avons rien dérangé, c'est promis. Tenez, prenez-la._

Elle manipula les bracelets qui entravaient ses mains. Ils s'ouvrèrent comme par enchantement, quelques secondes plus tard. Drek aurait-il eu la force, à ce moment, de sauter sur la rebelle pour tenter de la tuer ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé à son sort, ni à la donne du problème. La rébellion ferait toujours pression sur lui et sa famille pour qu'il trahisse. Il prit la photo de la main d'Elna et la serra contre son cœur, en ce lieu sinistre, c'est tout ce qui lui restait de Daphné...

_- Regardez bien cette photo, officier et répondez à ma question quand vous vous sentirez prêt. Votre allégeance pour l'Empire vaut-il plus à vos yeux que l'amour que vous portez à votre petite protégée ?_  
La voix était calme et posée, la rebelle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle continua.  
_- Je sais que votre première réponse, bornée, sera celle que je n'attends pas. Vous êtes conditionné pour me répondre ainsi. On vous a inculqué de force les préceptes de l'Ordre Nouveau et vous les recrachez par tous les pores de votre peau. Tout suinte l'Empire en vous. Mais je sais qu'au fond de vous, si je réussis à décrasser cette couche de stupidité et d'aveuglément qui caractérise tout bon officier, je trouverai l'homme qui placera sa famille bien avant la cause qu'il sert._  
Elle regarda l'officier dans les yeux, des yeux affaiblis mais toujours vivaces. Elle lui sourit avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Toute provocation, toute sexualité avait quitté sa voix.  
_- Prenez votre temps, Drek. Pour l'amour de Dieu, prenez votre temps. Laissez décanter ce que je viens de vous dire. Je vais vous faire transférer dans une cellule plus confortable et je reviendrai dans la soirée._  
Elle fit un signe devant la caméra située tout en haut de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux gardes de tout à l'heure vinrent prendre les ordres.  
_- Direction bloc de détention 3-A, soldats._

Ils précédèrent l'officier rebelle et son prisonnier à travers un dédale de couloirs qui formaient un inextricable labyrinthe, dont la majeure partie baignait dans l'obscurité. Il faisait froid et humide et Drek se douta qu'ils devaient se trouver dans les sous-sols... mais de quelle planète ? Il regarda de droite à gauche, comme méditant sur une folle entreprise mais son attitude n'échappa pas à la rebelle.

_- N'y pensez même pas. Ces couloirs ne mènent nulle part, et toutes les intersections sont codées. Dans la perspective où je ne réussirai pas à vous arrêter avant, ce dont je doute. Affaibli comme vous l'êtes, ce ne serait même pas drôle, vraiment.  
- On peut toujours essayer, Elna. Maintenant que mes deux mains sont libres, je ressens une nouvelle vigueur.  
- Même avec les mains libres, vous n'êtes pas une menace pour moi. Je suis désolée de douter de votre machisme viril et poilu, mais... vous n'avez aucune chance._  
_- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

D'un geste rapide, mais moins rapide qu'il n'aurait voulu, il s'empara de l'arme du rebelle devant lui. Elle était encore à son étui et n'était pas maintenue par l'attache réglementaire. Drek l'avait remarqué depuis un bon bout de chemin. Le soldat paierait cher cette négligence. Il appuya sur la gâchette.  
L'arme resta muette, au grand désarroi de l'officier.

_- Voyons, Drek... me croyez-vous vraiment si naïve ?_ lui dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air de reproche.  
Il lâcha l'arme qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique.  
_- Tout était prévu et je voulais me rendre compte de quelle reste de velléité vous disposiez. Apparemment, j'ai légèrement sous-estimé votre capacité physique. Je ne referais plus cette erreur dorénavant._  
L'officier serra ses poings et les leva à la hauteur de son visage.  
_- Il va falloir me passer sur le corps, maintenant._  
Elna soupira bruyamment en levant ses yeux au ciel.  
_- Vous voulez jouer ? Et bien nous jouerons... tous les deux._  
Elle fit signe aux deux soldats de s'écarter, ce qu'ils firent en maugréant quelque peu. Puis, fixant Drek droit dans les yeux, elle entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux.  
_- Laissez-moi quelques secondes, Drek... je suis toute à vous, mon chou.  
- La galanterie aura raison de nous, les hommes.  
- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui auraient attendu pour m'attaquer, comme vous faites.  
- Vous êtes prête ?_

Elna fit signe que oui. Si l'officier n'était pas trop sûr de venir à bout des deux soldats, il était au moins certain de se venger sur la jeune rebelle, un peu trop présomptueuse à son goût. Il se concentra sur chacun de ses muscles, les échauffant par de petites contractions.

_- Honneur à vous,_ commença Drek.

Elna ne tarda pas, elle envoya de la jambe avant un coup de pied frontal avec une violence et une rapidité inouïe. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'esquiver et cette attaque parfaite le décontenança. Il profita de l'élan de son coup de pied pour lui décocher une droite au niveau de la tête. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait au tour des soldats, avec un peu de chance. Son poing ne rencontra que du vide. La tête d'Elna avait disparue de son champ de vision. Mettant justement à profit son élan, elle avait enchaîné sur un coup de pied retourné avec une surprenante désinvolture. Celui-ci atteignit son but : le ventre de l'officier.  
Il y eut un bruit sec suivi d'un cri. Drek encaissa du mieux qu'il pu, c'est à dire mal car il ne s'y attendait pas. La rebelle aurait largement eu le temps de le finir, mais elle prit un malin plaisir à le laisser espérer. Quand la douleur se fut dissipée, il ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire amusé à Elna.

_- Vous êtes rapide pour une rebelle !  
- Allez, ne faites pas votre macho, vous savez que je suis plus forte que vous._  
_- Vous êtes forte, mais je doute que vous preniez le dessus sur moi._

Il envoya à son adversaire un coup de pied latéral puissant et rapide, qu'Elna vit arriver longtemps à l'avance. Elle absorba le choc de l'impact en se déplaçant sur le coté et saisit sa jambe, avant de le balayer au sol et de lui faire une clef de jambe. Les os grincèrent un peu et Drek frappa au sol de douleur.

_- C'est tout ce qu'on vous enseigne à l'Académie ?_

Honteux, l'officier se tu. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait rien dire car il gémissait de douleur. Elna lâcha sa prise et se remit en garde. Enervé, Drek se remit d'aplomb aussi vite qu'il le pu. Son corps commençait à lui obéir comme par le passé : avec perfection. Il enchaîna une série de rapides coups de poing et de pieds pour déborder la rebelle. Cette dernière para avec une précision remarquable chacun de ses coups. A la fin, elle contre-attaqua et Drek n'eut même pas le loisir de réagir. Elle le neutralisa au niveau des parties, comme elle aimait à le faire et enchaîna sur un coup de poing doublé au niveau du visage. L'officier vacilla sous les impacts et Elna le prit violemment à la gorge, avant de le plaquer avec une violence folle contre la paroi métallique. Elle enserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les gargouillements affolés de sa victime.

_- Echec et mat, Drek, fini de jouer maintenant._

Elna relâcha son étreinte et l'officier s'affala au sol. Elle fit signe aux soldats qui s'étaient écartés. L'un d'eux sortit une paire de bracelets métalliques et enserra ses poignets. Ils le relevèrent avec une délicatesse toute bourrue et le petit groupe se dirigea vers les quartiers de haute sécurité. Drek avait perdu, et ce sentiment d'échec lui était insupportable. Sa sortie d'école remontait à loin, et il était encore faible de l'interrogatoire, mais il aurait dû vaincre la rebelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être que le temps était venu de se remettre en question.  
Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il avait été conduit dans une petite pièce plus confortable que la précédente : une couche sommaire l'attendait et la luminosité était moins agressive. Les gardes et leur officier avaient disparus et il se retrouvait seul face à ses pensées. Mais celles-ci attendraient un peu. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit et s'effondra, l'obscurité bienfaisante ne tarda pas à recouvrir son âme fatiguée...

**Chapitre 5. Préparatifs**

Le Général était dans son élément et ses yeux s'animaient quand il parlait.

_- Vous avez sur cet écran la carte géophysique de Tatooine. Imprégnez-vous en. Comme vous le constatez, il n'y a que deux choses à la surface de cette maudite planète : du sable et... encore du sable. Le désert recouvre une grande partie de la planète, et les montagnes rocailleuses le reste. Si une intervention doit avoir lieu, il faut vous mettre en tête que les conditions ne seront pas optimums._

Un petit point rouge clignota sur la carte et le général effectua un zoom dessus.

_- Voilà Mos Esley, l'une des principales villes de cette planète de sauvages. Nous avons joué de chance sur ce coup-ci : une cellule rebelle a été mise sous surveillance il y a quelques semaines par des collaborateurs de l'Ubiqtorat. Et il s'avère que cette cellule s'est "excitée" justement dans le créneau horaire où l'officier Drek pourrait avoir atterrit sur Tatooine. C'est une chance, ça nous fait gagner du temps et des investigations. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont filé certains des terroristes, avec succès. Un avant-poste rebelle vient d'être découvert, quelque part au milieu du désert, bien dissimulé par la rocaille environnante. Il ne doit pas être le seul, évidemment, mais il y a de fortes chances que l'officier soit retenu là-bas... momentanément, du moins. L'avant-poste se situe en plein territoire Hutt et je présume que les rebelles doivent payer une taxe exorbitante pour profiter d'une couverture comme celle du seigneur du crime local. Tatooine est une planète aux moeurs assez libres, éloignée du joug impérial, mais elle n'en reste pas moins territoire de l'Empire. Nos ennemis ne prendront pas le risque d'y rester indéfiniment, avec leur précieuse capture. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, tout au plus, il sera transféré en toute sécurité vers une destination inconnue mais sûre, et nous aurons bien du mal à localiser et extraire l'officier, alors. Nous devons jouer la carte de la discrétion, absolument. C'est pour cela que les forces impériales locales n'ont pas été contactées. Je mettrai ma main au feu que la garnison impériale est infestée de rebelles et d'espions à la solde du crime organisé. L'Errinic est en simple mission de protection d'un convoi de ravitaillement, nous nous poserons sur Tatooine en toute discrétion. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont déjà tout préparé pour notre arrivée._

Il fit une pause, regardant ses soldats, avant de continuer.

_- Nous arriverons de nuit. Nous lancerons l'assaut à l'aube. C'est le meilleur moment pour surprendre totalement l'ennemi. Ceux qui ont veillé seront physiquement épuisés. Les autres, réveillés dans leur sommeil, seront mentalement inaptes à faire face à notre assaut efficace et impitoyable. N'ayez aucune pitié car eux n'en auront aucune. Ne pensez pas à faire de prisonniers, les mines de sel aux confins de l'Empire en regorgent déjà. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a toujours un ou deux rebelles qui jouent les morts. Nous pourrons toujours en retirer quelque chose... enfin par nous j'entends les services spécialisés de l'Ubiqtorat. D'ailleurs, j'attends en ce moment l'arrivée des clichés pris par leurs efficaces agents. Ca ne devrait plus tarder._

Un appareil à la droite du général émit un bip long et plusieurs courts. L'homme s'empressa d'appuyer sur plusieurs des touches de la console et la ville de Mos Esley s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une série de clichés. La base ennemie était moyennement grande, enclavée dans une passe montagneuse qui donnait sur un des plus grands déserts de la planète. Les photos étaient prises de très loin et, malgré un zoom maximum, on ne distinguait les formes qu'avec peine. Cependant, il faudrait bien s'en contenter. Le général resta pensif quelques instants avant de désigner une sorte de passe qui jaillissait d'un plateau, légèrement en hauteur des premiers toits de la base ennemie.

_- Si j'en juge par ce cliché, le meilleur moyen d'investir la base en toute efficacité est de passer par les hauteurs. Nous ne pouvons pas descendre en rappel, et cette petite corniche semble à première vue... impraticable. Les rebelles doivent le savoir, ils n'auraient pas installé leur base à cet endroit sinon. Elle ne semble pas garder. Nous aurons de grandes difficultés à la parcourir sans déclencher l'alerte. Je crains par-dessus tout les écroulements de pierres qui peuvent nous trahir. De plus, nous serons à découvert et visibles durant le temps que prendra notre descente, en espérant qu'elle soit rapide. Par contre, si nous arrivons à faire comme je dis, la victoire est assurée d'avance. Nous débarquerons par les toits et prendrons rapidement le contrôle de la base, en exterminant rapidement les moyens de communication et les ennemis qui se dresseront devant nous. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat estiment leur nombre autour de la cinquantaine. L'agent que nous recherchons devrait être facile à localiser une fois à l'intérieur._

Il stoppa et fit un tour de table, notant quelques expressions de réprobation.

_- Je sais que nous en sommes capables... nos entraînements quotidiens ne laisse plus aucune place au doute. Nous réussirons là ou les autres échoueront. Et même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre une fois sur place, nous en trouverions un. N'oubliez pas qui nous sommes ! Je ne suis pas idéaliste, ni même optimiste. Juste réaliste. J'ai vu les prouesses que chacun d'entre vous était capable. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, l'Agent Drek Svar est déjà libéré et je vois déjà les belles médailles qui brilleront sur vos uniformes._

Les expressions de désaveu disparurent très vite.

_- Bien, je veux que, durant le trajet vers Tatooine, vous preniez le maximum de repos possible. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour cette mission. Plus d'entraînement, donc, jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé avec cette mission de routine. Nous ferons un autre briefing avant de quitter le destroyer, quand nous serons proches de notre destination et avec de plus amples renseignements. A bientôt, soldats._

Ben déambulait à travers les coursives du super destroyer, désoeuvré. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de ne rien faire, et cela l'irritait. Les entraînements et les révisions lui prenaient tout son temps libre, c'est pour cela que tous les soldats du groupe d'élite faisaient preuve d'une efficacité totale. Toute leur vie, leurs actes, leur volonté étaient tournés vers l'accomplissement ultime, pour l'Empereur et pour l'Empire. Comme convenu, Ben retrouva son ami Berek dans une des salles de repos du vaisseau. La salle de repos en question tenait plus du bar de quartier que de la salle de repos, néanmoins. Dans une ambiance feutrée, gradés et moins gradés s'accordaient un temps de repos, autour d'un verre et avec leurs connaissances. Berek se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, très bien entouré. Deux jeunes cadettes buvaient ses paroles comme sorties de la bouche de l'Empereur. Il était en train de leur conter une de ses périlleuses missions sur une planète lointaine et hostile. Berek possédait un bel organe vocal qui charmait son entourage. En plus de ça, il fallait avouer qu'il était solidement charpenté. Un menton carré, des épaules si épaisses qu'elles pouvaient chacune supporter le poids d'un Bantha, des pectoraux à peine contenus par sa combinaison, des bras... mon dieu ce n'était plus des bras, et des jambes puissantes qui semblaient s'accrocher au sol comme les racines d'un arbre. Bref, Berek était aux anges et sa petite compagnie aussi. Son ami Ben hésita à le déranger, mais après tout...

_- ... à ce moment, je saisis le cou de mon agresseur et je le lance dans la cuve de produits chimiques, et...  
- Salut Berek !  
- ... une compagnie entière de rebelles me fonce dessus et...  
- Hum... Berek ?  
- ... j'appuie sur la détente et... ah, pardon Ben, excuse-moi, j'étais pris dans mon histoire !_  
_- Oui je vois ça. Tu oublies de leur dire comment je t'ai sauvé la vie dans ce quartier mal famé de Duros. Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ taquina Ben.  
Berek le foudroya du regard.  
_- Ah oui, en effet..._ grogna-t-il.  
Il marqua une petite pause avant de sourire.  
_- Les filles, je vous présente mon grand ami Ben, ensemble, on en a vécu des vertes et des pas mûres ! Viens te joindre à nous, l'ami. Les filles, faites-lui une petite place._

De toute évidence, la présence de Ben ne les laissa pas non plus indifférentes et elles s'empressèrent de lui laisser une place. La rencontre de soldats d'élite comme eux ne devait pas se faire souvent à bord de l'Errenic. Berek avait une théorie qui se justifiait souvent : les jeunes cadettes, si sérieuses en temps de travail, étaient tout l'opposé quand elles étaient en repos, c'est à dire indisciplinées et légères. Enfin c'était sa théorie.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment en compagnie des deux jeunes filles, avant qu'elles ne soient obligées de reprendre leur poste. Elles convinrent d'un autre rendez-vous avec les deux membres de l'Escadron Ender et prirent congés d'eux. Berek et Ben discutèrent encore quelques temps de leur mission, avant de constater qu'Emon était aussi dans la pièce, et de l'inviter à leur table. Ben fit les présentations.

_- Ah oui, fit Berek. Je vous ai vu dans la salle de briefing._  
_- Je vous reconnaît aussi_, rétorqua Emon. _Votre silhouette ne m'a pas laissé indifférent, mais prenez cela dans le bon sens. Vous êtes assez... unique !_  
_- Oui, je sais, j'ai une intelligence assez aiguisée et mes conseils sont..._  
_- Heu, Berek... il parle de ta musculature_, coupa Ben.  
Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses propres biceps, puis sur ceux de son ami et constata avec regrets qu'il avait encore des efforts à faire. Emon aussi d'ailleurs.  
_- Vous accepterez bien un verre, Emon._  
_- Merci, avec grand plaisir, Berek._  
Il se leva et partit commander au bar, d'un pas lourd et massif.  
_- Un gars génial,_ commenta Ben... _et mon grand ami.  
- J'espère ne pas m'imposer dans votre petit groupe._  
_- Ne vous en faites pas.  
- Parce que je sais pertinemment que si la situation était inversée, je verrais d'un oeil méfiant un étranger s'immiscer au sein de mon groupe._  
_- Nous ne sommes pas à l'Ubiqtorat, ici. Nous sommes plus... cool. Détendez-vous, officier, je vous présenterai dans la journée au reste du groupe. Vous verrez..._  
_- Merci, Ben.  
-De plus, vous n'êtes pas un bureaucrate, vous êtes de l'Oméga Force. Votre réputation vous a précédé ici, et tous mes camarades n'attendent plus que de vous connaître._  
Emon lui adressa son premier sourire.  
_- Enfin ! Il en faut du temps pour vous arracher un sourire, à vous autres de l'Ubiqtorat !_

Berek revint avec quelques verres remplis d'un liquide ambré qui exhalait des relents d'alcool. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs expériences, débattirent sur plusieurs techniques d'intervention en poupe dans leur escadron respectif, puis les breuvages aidant, se confièrent un peu plus intimement. Puis ils emmenèrent le nouvel arrivant rencontrer les autres membres de l'Escadron Ender. Tout se passa bien, malgré les appréhensions d'Emon et il fut vite intégré. Les hommes de l'Ender ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de l'Oméga Force. La fatigue s'installant au cours des heures, ils se séparèrent et s'en allèrent trouver un peu de repos dans leur chambre respective. Le grand jour était pour ce soir...

**Chapitre 6. Chantage**

Il se trouvait dans une belle et grande prairie. Le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant onduler la végétation. Un soleil fier dardait ses rayons chaleureux sur Drek. Les senteurs et les parfums lui montaient aux narines, l'enivrant de leur suave douceur. Devant lui, Taun We le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

_- C'est un... rêve,_ hésita-t-il.  
Un frémissement dans la robe de la Kaminienne.  
_- Je suis toujours dans ma cellule, et vous, toujours sur Kamino..._  
Elle secoua la tête d'un air négatif.  
_- Quelle différence entre le rêve et la réalité, officier ? Ce n'est que votre cerveau qui interprète les données différemment, le rêve n'est que la continuité d'une forme de pensée. Un état second pendant lequel votre psyché est totalement libéré... et totalement réceptif._  
Sa voix était toujours aussi douce que le jour où il l'avait quitté.  
_- Alors je ne rêve pas ?_  
_- Vous rêvez, mais en ce moment, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Votre cerveau a répondu à mon... appel. Mais il l'interprète à sa façon. J'aimerais tellement être avec vous en ce moment, Drek._  
Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air étonné. Un rêve ? Cela semblait si réel.  
_- Il n'était écrit nulle part dans les archives que votre peuple possédait ce... pouvoir._  
_- Vous avez encore bien des choses à apprendre, officier. Et ce que vous appelez "pouvoir" n'est qu'une des nombreuses capacités de nos cerveaux. Vous la possédez aussi, mais elle n'est pas active, malheureusement.  
- Où êtes-vous, Taun We ?  
- Quelle importance, je sais moi, où vous êtes. Je sais ce qu'on vous a fait enduré. Vous êtes courageux, officier. Si je pouvais être à vos cotés pour vous apporter mon réconfort..._  
_- Mais vous l'êtes... et ça m'apporte un peu de bonheur._  
Elle approcha sa main et caressa la joue de l'officier, comme avec regrets. Ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse.  
_- Je vous quitte officier, votre psyché s'affaiblit, vous allez vous réveiller. Ne m'oubliez pas._  
_- Non... attendez, Taun We... vous... non !_  
L'image de la jolie extra-terrestre se dissipa dans la plaine. Celle-ci commença à fondre dans le néant et c'est à ce moment que Drek se réveilla. Il était baigné de sueur, allongé en travers de son lit de fortune. Il se mit en tailleur dessus et souffla pensivement le nom de sa kaminienne.

Il ne perçut que bien tard la présence de la rebelle, qui l'épiait depuis un coin de la pièce.  
_- Vos rêves sont édifiants, officier. Je me suis renseigné sur votre... Taun We, c'est ça ?_  
Drek serra les dents de colère.  
_- Aux dernières nouvelles, l'assistante du premier ministre de la lointaine planète Kamino, je me trompe ?_  
Il ne répondit rien.  
_- D'après nos espions, elle n'est plus sur sa planète natale. Vous faites chavirer bien des coeurs, Drek. Elle court, votre Kaminienne, elle court vous délivrer des griffes de vos bourreaux ! Si ce n'est pas touchant...  
- Taun We..._  
_- Si vous étiez n'importe quel officier, j'aurais affirmé que cette relation... si charmante... n'était nouée que parce que votre mission l'exigeait. Une superbe informatrice, assistante du premier ministre, en plus ! Mais je sens quelque chose dans votre voix. Je jurerais qu'elle ne vous laisse pas indifférente._  
_- Vous vous trompez, Elna._  
_- Qui croyez-vous tromper ? Certainement pas moi, officier. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas si insensible aux charmes féminins. Ca me laisse mes chances.  
- A ce stade, ce n'est même plus un rêve, c'est une... chimère.  
- N'oubliez pas, Drek... je n'en ai pas fini avec vous._  
Elle marqua une pause.  
_- Alors, officier ? Je suis ici pour votre réponse..._

Il ferma les yeux, oubliant pendant quelques secondes la présence de la rebelle. Un souvenir remonta en lui et explosa comme une bulle de champagne à la surface d'une coupe. Il prenait place dans les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat, quelques mois auparavant. Aenelia et Drek se trouvaient face à face, dans une petite salle de repos aménagée tout spécialement pour les officiers des Renseignements Impériaux. Il faisait bon venir s'y détendre et cela arrivait fréquemment que plusieurs hauts membres se rencontrent, malgré l'immensité des lieux et la diversité des horaires. Un bar avait été aménagé avec un grand raffinement même si, au grand regret de tous, il n'était autorisé à servir que des boissons faiblement alcoolisées (dont le célèbre champagne Correllien) En cette heure tardive, donc, alors que le soleil d'été léchait la surface de Coruscant de ses derniers rayons, la jeune recrue et son ami de toujours avaient entamé une conversation des plus sérieuses.

_- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète, Drek ?  
- Et comme toujours je vous répondrai oui, Aenelia._  
Elle chercha la meilleure façon de tourner la chose.  
_- Je sais que vous aimez votre fille par-dessus tout.  
- Venez-en au fait.  
- Si vous étiez obligé de la sacrifier pour que l'Ordre Nouveau puisse prospérer... seriez-vous capable de le faire, officier ? En auriez-vous le courage ?_  
Drek réfléchit un long moment.  
_- Je vous demande quelque chose de terrible, je le sais.  
- Vous me connaissez bien, maintenant. Réfléchissez un peu à la réponse que je vous donnerai._  
_- Et bien... vous me répondriez avec tout le sérieux du monde que chacun en cette terre est destiné à la mort, qu'elle vienne tôt ou qu'elle vienne tard. Que rien n'est au-dessus de l'idéologie impériale, pas même les êtres vivants, qui ne sont que de chair et de sang. Que votre famille peut être sacrifiée sur l'autel d'une cause supérieure, qui transcende de loin la volonté humaine. Oui, je crois que vous me répondriez ainsi._  
Elle laissa passer un peu de temps avant d'insister, avec sa moue coquine.  
_- Alors ?  
- Vous avez votre réponse, Aenelia._  
_- Je le savais, officier. Je commence à bien vous connaître, à présent, non ? _(elle lui envoya un coup de coude malicieux)  
Sur le coup, il doutait bien de sa motivation à sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le léger tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il lui répondait. C'est un dilemme que Drek ne voulait pas se poser. S'il existait un dieu protecteur des êtres qui chérissent leur famille, alors un tel choix ne se présenterait jamais à lui. Cela n'arriverait jamais, non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

Mais c'était arrivé.  
Sa fille ou son amour pour l'Ordre Nouveau.  
Il ne lui restait aucune carte à jouer, cette fois-ci. Pas le plus petit atout caché au fond de sa manche. L'histoire allait mal se terminer et Drek le redoutait. Il pensa une dernière fois à Aenelia et fixa la rebelle d'un regard haineux.

_- Ma réponse ? Celle que vous n'attendez certainement pas : je choisis la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie et je vous maudit tous autant que vous êtes. Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de ma fille, je vous poursuivrai jusque dans l'autre vie s'il le faut. Je vous ferai payer. Et si je suis obligé d'attendre que vous passiez dans l'autre monde, je jure que ce sera de la main de mes camarades. Ils vous traqueront bien après ma mort et sauront me venger. Comme vous vous plaisez à le penser, ce ne sont que des machines froides et sans âmes, aussi, soyez assurée que la galaxie entière ne sera pas assez grande pour que vous puissiez vous y terrer. Et quand vous basculerez dans le néant, je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour transformer votre au-delà en enfer. Vous n'aurez plus jamais de répit, plus jamais. Je vous crache à la figure, Elna, je n'ai pas peur de vous ni de vos petits instruments de torture. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion véreux sur un échiquier pourri et je vous hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Regardez dans mon regard et plongez votre âme dans mon âme, si vous n'avez pas peur. Espèce de charogne refoulée qui se complait dans sa fiente et ses défouloirs sadiques, vous êtes l'image même de la rébellion pour moi. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de vous voir dans la situation inverse, en train d'expier vos fautes de la pire manière qui soit. Vous n'êtes plus un être humain, Elna, vous êtes un détritus de la société et l'uniforme que vous portez n'arrive même pas à cacher la souillure de votre âme. Touchez donc à ma protégée, c'est tout ce que votre intelligence chaotique a trouvé de mieux à faire. Vous n'êtes bonne qu'à ça de toute façon, vos jeux cruels n'ont aucun effet sur moi, car je vous suis supérieur en tout et vous ne l'avez pas encore compris. J'ai gagné, vous avez perdu. Misérable vermine, je vous méprise, je vous abhorre, je vous vomis par tous les orifices, je vous exècre, soyez damnée !_

L'officier reprit son souffle, haletant devant une Elna impassible.

_- Et vous croyez avoir le choix, Drek ? Je vais en finir avec vous avant de toucher à votre fille. Je vous réduirai en loque humaine, de sorte que vous n'aurez plus que les yeux pour pleurer quand je vous montrerai le spectacle de votre protégée torturée. Et j'y prendrai du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous réagirez face aux hurlements de souffrance de vos proches. Si même vous serez encore en état de réagir, car vous n'aurez plus de l'être humain que le nom. Et ces images et ces hurlements vous poursuivront toute votre vie, si je décide de ne pas y mettre un terme. Vous serez hanté à jamais, jusque dans cet au-delà que vous me promettez infernal. Nous verrons qui de nous deux gagnera à ce petit jeu._  
_- Allez-y_ ! hurla l'officier dans un grognement féroce. _Je n'ai pas peur !_

Elna leva une main en l'air et plusieurs gardes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils passèrent à tabac l'agent des renseignements jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans une profonde inconscience.

_- Ca suffit. Attachez-le et amenez TOUT mes outils. J'ai bien dit TOUT. Lancez la procédure de capture et ramenez-moi sa fille dans les plus brefs délais. Vivante. Exécution._

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement puis quittèrent la pièce. Elna fixa l'officier inanimé.

_- C'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, trésor. Votre réputation n'est plus à refaire. Mais la mienne non plus et je jure que vous finirez par céder. Dormez bien... le pire est devant vous..._

**Chapitre 7. A l'assaut !**

Le matériel était fin près. Les paquetages avaient été vérifiés et revérifiés de nombreuses fois. Les armes avaient été démontées, graissées et remontées avec minutie, puis réglées avec patience. Les armures, légères et souples, avaient été ajustées avec précision. Les moyens de communication avaient été contrôlés, puis cryptés. Le briefing avait été complété et précisé, les ordres étaient clairs. Tout était près, jusqu'à l'antique tradition du motif peinturluré sur l'épaulette gauche des armures. Pour certains, c'était des têtes de mort, pour d'autre des corps de femmes nues. Tous ces signes étaient un peu leur porte-bonheur, et la hiérarchie tolérait ce petit manquement à la discipline impériale.  
A l'heure prévue, ils s'embarquèrent dans des petites capsules de sauvetage qui s'éjectèrent vers la surface de la grande planète jaune, selon un angle et une courbure précis. Aucun dispositif de surveillance ne détecta ces petites sphères qui fonçaient vers Tatooine. Elles ne survolèrent aucune grande ville et furent à peine aperçues par des troupeaux de Banthas indolents. Elles se posèrent (le mot était trop doux, même si les capsules étaient équipées de rétro propulseurs) en plein désert, à quelques kilomètres des montagnes qu'ils devraient escalader pour surprendre l'ennemi dans son sommeil.  
Après s'être extraits sans grande difficulté des capsules, ils se dirigèrent vers la rocaille. Ils s'espacèrent chacun par rapport aux autres d'une dizaine de mètres et respectèrent le silence radio jusqu'en contrebas de la pente. Une vingtaine de petits points noirs entreprirent ensuite l'ascension du talus rocheux, vers le plateau qui dominait la base rebelle. Ce ne fut pas sans difficultés. Malgré leur expérience et les précautions prises, ils ne purent empêcher quelques cailloux de se détacher et de rouler avec fracas le long de la pente. Ben faillit même basculer à un moment, ce qui aurait infiniment compliqué les choses, mais heureusement le bras puissant de son ami Berek le retint. Il fallait espérer que les rebelles n'aient pas installé de capteurs de ce coté de la montagne. Après quarante minutes d'une pénible ascension, la petite troupe extenuée s'accordait quelques minutes de repos, au bord du plateau. N'aurait été leur condition physique, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin. Seule une escouade d'élite aurait pu affronter ce talus rocailleux sans abandonner en cours de route. Ben était essoufflé, mais pas tant que son ami Berek. Au même niveau d'entraînement, son ami devait en plus se trimbaler les cents et quelques kilos de sa masse corporelle. Ben était plus léger et plus rapide que son compagnon. Dans l'ensemble, les hommes de l'escadron Ender étaient polyvalents, mais chacun au sein de cet escadron avait sa spécialité. Les tireurs d'élite côtoyaient les combattants au corps à corps, les spécialistes en informatique, les experts en minage et démolition et toutes les spécialités qui faisaient qu'en fin de compte, l'escadron Ender s'en sortait toujours quoi qu'il advienne.  
Le signal du départ fut donné par Berek, le plus gradé et le plus ancien des forces spéciales. Ils parcoururent rapidement le plateau et se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez avec les premiers toits de l'installation rebelle. La corniche était bien plus terrible que ce qu'ils n'avaient cru jusqu'alors. En plus de descendre par endroits de plusieurs mètres à pic, elle ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètres de largeur. Tout en bas, la base ennemie dormait tranquillement. Quelques lumières vacillaient par endroits, mais l'installation était plongée dans l'obscurité. Quelques soldats montaient la garde en haut d'un mirador qui surplombait l'entrée principale. Une petite navette attendait, solitaire, au milieu de la cour centrale...

_- Il faudra neutraliser la navette dans les plus brefs délais_, ordonna Berek. _Je ne tiens pas à voir notre objectif s'envoler dès que nous aurons les yeux tournés._  
Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent.  
_- Bon, les snipers, en place,_ continua-t-il. _D'ici, vous aurez un angle de vue parfait. Messieurs, de la précision et du sang-froid, comme d'habitude. Bonne chance. Les autres avec moi._

_  
_Quatre silhouettes se détachèrent du groupe. Les snipers, deux, étalèrent sur le sol des matelas avant de s'allonger dessus, tout en paramétrant leurs armes. Les observateurs, deux aussi, se positionnèrent chacun à coté de leur tireur. L'un s'équipa de puissantes macro jumelles et l'autre déballa une station portative de correction au tir. Ils avaient pour mission de prendre en compte tous les paramètres météo (vent, température, pression atmosphérique, humidité, site, lumière…) pour donner aux tireurs leur affichage lunette, et aussi de les renseigner sur les moindres détails de la scène. Les snipers étaient souvent amenés à subir « l'effet tunnel », c'est à dire que leur attention se focalisait sur ce qu'ils voyaient dans leur lunette et rien d'autre. Les tireurs avaient besoin de leurs observateurs, et vice-versa. L'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. Accessoirement, les observateurs jouaient également le rôle de coordonnateur, assurant la liaison radio avec le commandement, synchronisant le tir de leurs camarades et se chargeant de leur protection à courte portée.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'escadron peinait pour dévaler l'étroite corniche.  
_- Ne regardez pas en bas !_ conseilla Emon.

Ben avala sa salive et continua d'avancer. Ils étaient les uns derrière les autres et progressaient de profil. Tous avaient prit la peine d'accrocher un lien de survie entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du décrochement, la colonne stoppa. Berek observa le dénivelé avec attention.

_- C'est bon, ça passera._  
Il sortit de son sac une corde et un piolet automatique qu'il ficha dans la rocaille, sans un bruit. Il attacha l'extrémité de la corde et la fit descendre le long du dénivelé.  
_- En rappel, un pas un, en silence et rapidement. Et faites attention !_  
Il passa en premier pour donner l'exemple et glissa furtivement vers le bas. Les autres emboîtèrent le pas dès qu'il eut atteint le sol de la seconde corniche. Ce fut au tour de Ben, il s'approcha du rebord et se prépara à descendre. Il prit un peu d'élan et...  
_- Stop !_ cria Emon. _Il se passe quelque chose !  
- Quoi ?_ lança Ben, irrité d'avoir été stoppé.  
L'officier de l'Oméga Force lui désigna des points sombres, au loin, devant la base, qui progressaient non sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Soudain, des traits de laser jaillirent du mirador de la base rebelle. Qui qu'il fussent, la petite troupe avait été repérée. Ils répliquèrent aussitôt en visant la tourelle.  
_- Bordel de merde, que se passe-t-il en bas !_ hurla Berek.  
Emon fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement les assaillants. Sous la lueur d'une lune mourante et d'un soleil naissant, plusieurs éclats blancs lui arrivèrent dans les yeux. Des éclats blancs reflétés par des armures qui ne lui étaient pas indifférentes. Des armures de...  
_- Des Stormtroopers ! Ce sont des Impériaux !  
- Mais putain de dieu, à quoi jouent-ils ?  
- Ils sont une centaine, précisa Emon. Armés jusqu'aux dents.  
- Ils vont tout faire foirer, ces salopards !  
- Si ce n'est déjà fait,_ constata Ben.  
_- Dépêchons-nous de descendre, vite !_ ordonna Berek.  
Sur le bord du plateau qui dominait la base, les tireurs d'élite, passés leur surprise, ouvrirent un feu méthodique et efficace sur les silhouettes rebelles. Apparemment, du coté des Impériaux standards, la surprise de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls à vouloir investir la base les laissa de marbre...

**Chapitre 8. Nyaris**

Le lieutenant Nyaris observait sans surprise les traits de lumière qui jaillissaient du plateau. Une légère moue se dessina cependant sur son visage... les forces spéciales avaient été plus rapide que prévu : Nyaris les avait sous-estimé. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il serait le premier à pénétrer dans la base ennemie, ravissant la victoire au nez et à la barbe de ces présomptueux impériaux, qu'ils soient de l'Ubiqtorat ou de n'importe quelle force soi-disant "d'élite". Les hommes du lieutenant n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du portique principal. Les pertes avaient été légères, un mort et deux blessés qui avaient été laissés en arrière.

_- Parfait..._ souffla-t-il à son aide de camp.

Le lieutenant avait payé très cher cette information. Les Hutt n'avaient pas la réputation de vendre leurs renseignements, et surtout pas à l'Empire, aussi s'estimait-il heureux. Un agent mandaté par l'infâme Jabba-le-Hutt était venu le rencontrer la veille même, dans son bureau sur Mos Esley. Il prétendait avoir des informations de la plus haute importance à communiquer aux forces de l'Empire. Pendant une pleine heure, Nyaris tenta de négocier le prix exorbitant que l'agent réclamait. En fin de compte, il estima que le renseignement valait bien qu'il puise dans sa réserve personnelle, celle qu'il se constituait petit à petit en prélevant un pourcentage sur chaque transaction contrebandière dans l'astroport. En échange, il fermait les yeux, les siens et ceux des soldats dont il avait le commandement. Sans que le commandant en charge de la garnison de Mos Esley s'en rende compte. Evidemment, il aurait été très étonnant que le dit commandant ne reçoive pas lui-même de subsides, au vu de son grade et des liens qu'il aurait pu tisser avec un certain milieu...

Nyaris avait eu une petite conversation avec lui, des plus édifiantes…

_- Confiez-moi une centaine d'hommes pour une mission extraterritoriale en secteur Hutt.  
- Pour faire... quoi ?_ s'enquit le commandant.  
_- Détruire un avant-poste rebelle en secteur Y-21, près de la passe montagneuse.  
- Je comprends enfin tout...  
- Pardon, commandant ?_

Ce dernier tapota quelques touches sur le clavier de son ordinateur et tourna l'écran vers son lieutenant.

« _A l'attention du Commandant en charge de la garnison Impériale de Mos Esley  
__**SEGP10-02-2003 ; ICON ; 02:53BMUT ; 00.30RMUT**__  
Ordre formel et absolu de cantonner vos hommes sur l'astroport. Aucune initiative personnelle en-dehors de votre juridiction jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Priorité code rouge. Envoyeur : Ubiqtorat._ »

_- Ils savent aussi pour la base ennemie, et comme d'habitude, ils veulent s'en occuper eux-mêmes. Ils récolteront toute la gloire de cette opération et encore une fois, nous n'aurons été que des pantins qu'on manipule._  
Le lieutenant avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix amère. Son supérieur hocha la tête.  
_- Pourquoi devrai-je vous envoyer, lieutenant ?_  
_- Parce que mon contact m'a fourni tout un tas de renseignements qui font que je réussirai cette mission aussi facilement que n'importe quelle escouade d'élite... si vous m'en donnez les moyens.  
- Je présume que vous avez là une occasion unique de franchir quelques échelons_.  
_- Et vous aussi, commandant, ne dites pas le contraire. Une base ennemie anéantie par vos hommes, des prisonniers que vous remettrez avec fierté aux services compétents... et la fierté d'avoir cloué le bec à ces maudits de l'Ubiqtorat. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne resterez pas indéfiniment en charge de ce trou pourri, commandant._  
Le commandant s'humecta les lèvres.

_- J'attends autre chose de vous, cependant.  
- Je devine. S'il s'avérait que cette mission tourne mal, je prends sur moi la responsabilité de cette initiative._  
Il sortit un petit dictaphone de sa poche et le posa sur le bureau de son supérieur.  
_- Tout est là.  
- Parfait. Vous partez sur le champ. Vous arriverez sur les lieux au plus tard dans la matinée. Je fais équiper une centaine de mes hommes immédiatement. Vous disposerez de tout le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Réussissez cette mission, lieutenant. Rompez..._

Tout autour de lui, les tirs de laser fusaient mais ne semblaient vouloir toucher aucun de ses hommes. Il avait joué gros sur cette mission, il fallait non seulement qu'il la réussisse, mais qu'il fasse des prisonniers et qu'il limite aussi le nombre de ses pertes. A ces conditions seulement, il pourrait goûter à une carrière accélérée.

_- Plastiquez cette maudite porte_ ! ordonna Nyaris.  
_- A vos ordres !_

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, la lourde porte d'acier basculait sous le souffle de puissants explosifs. La voie était libre pour les troupes de l'Empire.

_- Rappelez-vous les consignes : les officiers ennemis doivent êtres capturés vivants ! Pour la gloire de l'Empereur, en avant !_

Une sourde rumeur naquit alors que la centaine de Stormtroopers investissait la base. Partout, le combat faisait rage, des corps tombaient, certains rebelles, d'autres impériaux. Des batailles rangées eurent lieux, durant lesquelles le nombre de tirs laser atteignait celui effarant de plusieurs centaines à la seconde. Du coté ennemi, c'était la panique, la déroute, la confusion. Ils ne pouvaient aligner en si peu de temps un front uni qui aurait permis de retarder les troupes impériales. Aussi peu préparée que l'attaque avait pu être, elle prenait la forme d'une grande réussite pour le lieutenant Nyaris. Réussite qui allait lui permettre de caresser les plus doux espoirs...

**Chapitre 9. Fuite**

_- Réveillez-vous, Drek !_

La peur et la tension se lisaient sur son visage et dans sa voix. L'officier émergea lentement du néant dans lequel le tabassage en règle l'avait fait tomber. Trop lentement au goût d'Elna, qui ponctua son réveil de plusieurs paires de gifles, assez violentes.

_- Plus vite que ça, allez !  
- Que... que se passe-t-il ?_  
Son oeil s'ouvrait difficilement tandis que l'autre, rouge et boursouflé, ne lui permettait plus de voir.  
_- Ne posez pas de question et obéissez !_  
Il essaya de se lever mais son corps endolori le faisait trop souffrir. Chaque parcelle de son corps tirait vers le violacé et le moindre de ses muscles lançait dans son cerveau des ondes de pure souffrance.  
_- Je ne... peux pas... je suis... trop faible..._  
Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes le trahirent et il s'affaissa. Elna le rattrapa encore une fois.  
_- Soyez maudit, Drek !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Elna jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire et guetta le moindre bruit dans le couloir. Non, personne ne viendrait l'aider, maintenant. Elle ne devrait compter que sur elle-même, comme elle avait toujours fait. Seule. Seule depuis que son père les avait quitté, il y a bien longtemps... si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de son visage. Seule depuis que sa mère l'avait abandonné, rejoignant les anges dans un dernier sourire, quelques années plus tard. Toujours seule...  
Dans son affaiblissement et pendant qu'Elna le traînait à travers les couloirs, Drek crut percevoir les bribes d'une bataille qui se livrait en surface. Des cris lointains, des détonations sourdes. L'officier n'osait plus espérer que c'était son salut qui s'y jouait, quelques étages plus haut. Elna transpirait sang et eau pour soutenir l'officier mais elle ne ménagerait pas ses efforts avant d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Son attention se focalisa sur la petite navette qui les attendait, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. La navette qui les conduirait hors de la menace impériale, Drek et elle. Le salut...  
L'officier sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de sa geôlière. Elle était stressée, paniquée et les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour le traîner trahissaient son angoisse. Drek se fit un peu plus lourd, dans l'espoir qu'Elna finisse par ne plus pouvoir le porter. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

_- Vous voulez me compliquer la tâche, bien sûr...  
- Hé hé..._ souffla l'officier.  
_- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'atteindre mon but... jamais._

Elle redoubla d'efforts et pendant un instant, Drek se demanda d'où elle pouvait bien tirer ses forces. Le fait est qu'elle progressait plus vite, maintenant. Les couloirs éclairés succédèrent aux couloirs sombres, jusqu'à ce que l'officier sentisse sur ses joues un courant d'air frais. Ils débouchèrent dans un petit hangar où les attendait une petite navette biplace. Le toit du hangar était ouvert et on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles dans la voûte céleste, qui commençait à se teindre en rose. Le jour était proche, pensa Drek.

_- Un dernier effort..._ hurla Elna. _J'y suis !  
_Elle jeta le corps de l'officier sur la carlingue de la navette et jugea qu'elle aurait peut-être deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne les avait pas.  
_- Halte, rebelle ! Pas un geste !_  
Un stormtrooper isolé venait de débarquer dans le hangar par une autre porte. Il pointait son arme vers Elna et comptait bien en faire sa première prisonnière. Son armure blanchâtre reflétait la lueur des étoiles dans le ciel.  
_- Et si je bouge, vous allez me tirer dessus ?  
- Ne jouez surtout pas avec moi, salope de rebelle.  
- Peut-être que ça vous intéresserait de savoir qu'il est ici ?_  
Elle désigna Drek de son menton.  
_- Officier Drek, agent de l'Ubiqtorat. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venus, non ?_  
_- De... l'Ubiqtorat ?_ fit le stormtrooper, surpris.

A l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui... mais alors pour quoi ou pour qui ? Elna répondrait à cette question plus tard, si elle en avait le temps. Profitant que l'attention du soldat impérial soit focalisée sur le corps sans forces de Drek, elle dégaina son petit blaster et n'eut aucun mal à toucher le stormtrooper en pleine tête... du premier coup. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol comme une masse informe. Drek cria.

_- Non !_

Elna se mit à sourire lentement. C'était trop facile, décidément. Elle rengaina son blaster et fit monter l'officier dans la petite navette. D'une pression sur une touche, elle enclencha le préchauffage des moteurs. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait enfin en sécurité avec son prisonnier.

_- Vous n'avez... aucune... chance,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Il est trop tard, mon chou. En route !_

**Chapitre 10. Tentative d'enlèvement**

Aenelia fut littéralement abasourdie par la nouvelle.  
Son petit coeur s'emballa et ses beaux yeux se révulsèrent.  
Elle ne pu produire le moindre son tellement le choc avait été grand. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et artères. Elle bégaya :

_- Ce... ce n'est pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas ?_

Le visage de Vandithir se referma sur lui-même, grave et inflexible. En y regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait y déceler une note de tristesse. La nouvelle ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé indifférent, Drek était l'ami de tous.

_- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Enseigne ?_ dit-il sur un ton sévère.  
_- Non, Analyste. Mais cette nouvelle semble tellement irréelle... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver. Pas à Drek !_  
_- Et pourtant si. Moi même j'ai douté, quand le Superviseur m'a annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence._

Des tonnes de questions surgirent du cerveau de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle se força au calme et afficha avec grande peine une sérénité feinte.

_- Quand et comment un tel incident a-t-il pu se produire ? Les personnes qui sont au courant de la mission se comptent sur les doigts de la main, pourtant !_  
_- C'est arrivé il y a deux jours. Comment ? Drek a été vendu par son pilote, semblerait-il. Le plus troublant dans l'affaire, c'est que cette mission disposait du niveau maximal de sécurité. Le pilote était un homme en qui nous placions une confiance aveugle, recruté parmi les plus fidèles. Pour plus de précautions encore, la vérité a été cachée au pilote, il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une opération de routine. Il va falloir revoir toute notre sécurité et..._

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer par une nouvelle phrase, sans terminer celle qu'il venait d'entamer, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

_- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Renik a commencé son enquête, le pilote renégat possède sûrement d'autres complices au sein même de l'Ubiqtorat. Nous ne tarderons pas à démanteler toute cette gangrène.  
- Je l'espère de tout coeur,_ souffla Aenelia. _Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de l'officier Svar ? Sait-on seulement où ces terroristes l'ont emmené ?  
- Une mission est en cours pour sa délivrance, mais elle n'a pas été organisée par l'Oméga Force, sécurité oblige. Quelque chose me dit que nous sommes espionnés, en ce moment même..._

Aenelia lança une oeillade curieuse mais Vandithir resta de marbre.

_- Je ne puis vous en dire plus, Aenelia. Je vous ai déjà révélé plus qu'il ne le fallait. Sachez simplement que l'Empire ne laisse jamais tomber ses hommes. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Et je compte sur votre discrétion. Il en va de la vie de Drek._

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_- Entendu, Vandithir._

Ils se levèrent tous les deux de leur siège et se saluèrent. Sans plus attendre, Aenelia quitta le bureau de l'Assistant Varken et se dirigea vers le turbo élévateur. Elle avait terminé son service et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle chercher la solitude, afin de méditer sur cette triste nouvelle.

L'astre lumineux ne flamboyait plus dans le ciel. Vaincu, il s'apprêtait à rendre les armes devant la nuit... jusqu'au lendemain, aube d'une nouvelle bataille. Déjà, la ville étincelait de milles feux, crépitait de milles bruits. Tout était vie sur Coruscant, de la masse informe de la foule qui allait et venait partout, jusqu'aux créatures étranges qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie, loin sous la surface. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Coruscant était encore plus étrange et encore plus belle la nuit. La plus belle des perles de l'Empire.

Par chance, quand Aenelia sortit des locaux de l'Ubiqtorat, une navette des transports en commun venait d'arriver en gare. Elle monta à son bord, soulagée de ne pas avoir à attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant le passage de la suivante. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux autres passagers et alla s'asseoir dans le fond.  
Dans sa tête, les questions fourmillaient. Elle se souvenait de sa dernière rencontre avec l'officier, il y a de cela quelques jours, de son optimisme. Il ne s'était pas étalé sur les objectifs de sa mission, mais Drek lui avait confié qu'elle était de la plus haute importance pour l'Ubiqtorat et pour l'Empire.  
Une image éclata dans son esprit comme une bulle : celle de l'officier malmené et certainement torturé par ses ravisseurs. Une image insoutenable, Aenelia aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour éviter à l'officier ces souffrances terribles. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'enrageait au plus haut point.  
Elle se demanda quelques secondes comment les terroristes s'y prendraient pour lui soutirer les informations qu'ils désiraient. Il supporterait sans doute la douleur physique, et il connaissait lui-même toutes les subtilités de la torture mentale, après tous les interrogatoires qu'il avait mené dans sa carrière, il ne tomberait certainement pas dans ces pièges... mais alors, comment obtenir de Drek ce qu'on voulait ? Comment le faire parler ?  
En silence Aenelia médita sur cette question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son arrêt, situé dans la banlieue "chic" du Centre Impérial. En effet, sa famille était riche et elle était fille unique, il allait sans dire que ses parents la dorlotaient et prenaient soin d'elle, parfois même un peu trop à son goût...

A peine, eut-elle franchit le seuil de sa porte qu'elle entendit son ComLink biper. Ne pouvait-on donc pas lui ficher la paix ? Elle le détacha de sa ceinture pour le jeter au loin, mais après une rapide réflexion, y renonça. Ca pouvait être important. Elle lança un coup d'oeil rapide sur le message et sembla surprise de son contenu.

_- Daphné !_

Sans perdre de temps, Aenelia se dépêcha vers les garages, là où était stationné son véhicule. Pas question cette fois d'utiliser les transports en commun : l'école de danse était bien trop éloignée de chez elle. Le trajet se déroula sans incident. D'un pas certain, elle se dirigea vers la salle de danse. Combien de fois avait-elle parcouru ces longs couloirs pour venir chercher la fillette ? Daphné et Aenelia étaient très attachées l'une à l'autre. Toutes deux n'avaient ni petits frères, ni petites soeurs. Une vraie complicité les liait et Aenelia était très vite devenue la nounou idéale de la petite.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle s'assit silencieusement afin de ne pas déranger la troupe de danseuses qui établissaient une magnifique chorégraphie. Elle repéra immédiatement Daphné au milieu du petit groupe. Elle était vraiment ravissante et si mignonne dans son costume de danse.

_- Fin du cours, à demain les filles !_

La professeur rajouta à leur attention :

_- N'oubliez pas de répéter vos pas à la maison car demain, c'est la répétition générale pour le spectacle !_

Aenelia, même si elle aurait juré du contraire, n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux attentifs de la gamine. Elle n'eut même pas à l'appeler, immédiatement Daphné accouru pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_- Wééé... Aené !  
- Tu m'as manqué ma puce ! Alors, c'était chouette ce cours de danse ?  
- Vivi, pourquoi papa est pas là ? Il est pas rentré ?_ demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
_- Non, pas encore, je t'expliquerai..._ répondit Aenelia, après avoir remis l'enfant sur le sol.  
_- Je voudrais savoir où est papa, quand même, et ce qu'il fait…_  
_- Rassure-toi, il..._

Elle s'interrompit... une lumière, quelque part dans son cerveau, s'était mise à briller vivement, éclairant les coins sombres de ses pensées. Tout était devenu d'un coup si limpide, si évident. Aenelia se révolta intérieurement. Elle n'était pas digne de porter l'uniforme de l'Ubiqtorat. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

_- Y'a quoi, Aené, tu as l'air bizarre ?_ s'enquit une petite voix.  
_- Tout va bien, ma puce_, répondit-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

Elle porta les mains dans ses poches et les fouilla, cherchant fébrilement quelque chose. Après avoir mit ses habits sans dessus dessous, elle se résigna : elle devait certainement avoir oublié son ComLink en partant de chez elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le professeur de danse qui quittait la pièce.

_- Pardon, citoyenne... il y a un visiophone quelque part ?  
- Au fond du couloir, à droite !  
- Merci beaucoup !_

Daphné lui tira une de ses manches.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Viens avec moi, ma puce..._

Elle entraîna rapidement la petite avec elle et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.  
Aenelia fit face à l'appareil et tapota quelques codes d'identification. L'appareil émit quelques bruits des plus étranges, avant de joindre le numéro que la jeune fille avait demandé. Un visage apparut sur l'écran, fatigué.

_- Aenelia ?_ fit Vandithir, étonné.  
_- Van... je connais le point faible de l'officier Drek.  
- Je ne comprends pas ?  
- Il n'en parle que rarement, et encore le fait-il avec les personnes dont il a toute confiance. Sa fille. Si ces maudits rebelles sont au courant... Je suis avec sa fille, Daphné, au croisement de la 103° et de la 47°, niveau 52. Une école de danse. Vandithir !_  
_- Je vous envoie une escouade immédiatement_, rassura Vandithir. _Daphné est déjà en sécurité si elle est avec toi._

Un bruit.  
Dans le couloir.  
Aenelia portait déjà la main sur son étui à blaster, dissimulé sous les plis de son vêtement civil. Il n'y avait plus rien mais le silence du couloir était pesant, lourd de menaces. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Daphné, angoissée, chercha la main de la jeune fille.

_- Aenelia ?_ demanda une petite voix plaintive.  
_- Vandithir !_  
_- J'ai entendu, Aenelia ! Les renforts sont en route. Fais attention à toi !_

La communication s'éteignit dans un chuintement. Aenelia s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et lui sourit, tout en lui caressant ses longs cheveux. Sa voix est douce comme du miel.

_- Tout va bien, ma chérie.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Aené ?  
- Il y a des gens méchants qui en ont après nous, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Tout se passera bien si tu fais ce que je dis. Tu as confiance en moi ?  
- Oui,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je t'aime, ma puce. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.  
- C'est promis ?  
- C'est promis, Daphné._

Une ombre apparut au fond du couloir, et elle n'avait pas l'air bienveillante. De là où elle était, Aenelia apercevait le reflet froid et dur d'un blaster.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ lança-t-elle, menaçante.  
_- Des gens peu recommandables. Donnez-nous la petite, maintenant.  
- Vous êtes soit inconscient, soit fou pour souiller de votre présence le Centre Impérial.  
- Modérez vos paroles ou nous allons devenir très méchants._

Plusieurs silhouettes rejoignirent la première, toutes avec des armes, en bandoulière ou à la main. Leurs regards brillaient d'une lueur assassine.

_- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une vermine rebelle, qui plus est non humaine... _cracha-t-elle d'un ton hautain et méprisant.  
_- Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas le choix !_ continua la voix, agacée. _Donnez-nous la petite ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !_  
_- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, dans ce cas.  
- Dans ce cas... avec plaisir, femelle._

Des rayons paralysants plurent sur Aenelia et sa protégée. Mais les rebelles étaient trop loin pour que leurs tirs soient réellement efficaces. La jeune fille avait déjà dégainé et protégeait Daphné de son corps. Elle visa et tira plusieurs fois, rapidement. Au fond du couloir, plusieurs silhouettes tombèrent au sol en criant. Son arme n'était pas réglée sur le mode paralysant. Pas de pitié pour ces terroristes.

_- Reste bien derrière moi, chérie !_ cria Aenelia.

Les soldats rebelles avaient progressé dans le couloir et la situation devenait intenable. Les tirs se faisaient plus précis chaque seconde. La jeune fille décocha plusieurs tirs sur les néons qui s'éteignirent en série. Le couloir était maintenant plongé dans une semi pénombre. Elle ajusta quelques autres tirs au jugé, dont certains firent mouche. Elle entraîna la fillette rapidement vers un autre couloir qui leur faisait face.

_- Cours, Daphné, cours !_

Les rebelles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que leur proie s'échappait. Ils coururent à sa poursuite, bien décidés à ramener la fillette, même si c'était au péril de leur vie. Elna ne leur pardonnerait pas un échec, de toute façon.

_- Mince, un cul de sac !_ s'écria Aenelia.  
_- C'est notre salle de maquillage qui donne sur la scène !  
- Ou ça, Daphné ?_

La petite désigna du doigt une porte sur la gauche.

_- Alors, on y va !_

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce remplie de miroirs et d'outils de maquillage. C'est là que Daphné et ses copines se maquillaient avant de donner une représentation. Au fond de la pièce, un petit couloir donnait sur les coulisses de la scène. Aenelia referma la porte derrière elle, qu'elle barricada avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cela n'arrêterait pas longtemps des hommes déterminés, mais leur accorderait un peu de temps.

_- Qui c'est, Aené, les méchants messieurs ?_

La jeune femme venait de pousser un meuble imposant contre la porte. Elle ne se serait pas crûe pouvoir faire un tel effort, mais pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, Aenelia aurait fait bien plus encore.

_- C'est..._ haleta-t-elle... _des gens qui n'aiment pas l'Empire et qui veulent faire du mal à notre Empereur... et à tous les gens qui sont avec lui._  
_- Mais ça existe, des gens comme ça ?  
- Oh oui, chérie... malheureusement.  
- Pourquoi les soldats y les arrêtent pas ?  
- Parce que les vilains hommes se cachent très bien, ils ont peur de l'Empereur._  
_- C'est eux qui font exploser les bombes, comme on voit sur l'Holovision ?  
- Oui, ma puce.  
- J'aimerais que l'Empereur les punissent tous !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie. Il s'en occupe, _répondit Aenelia en souriant.

Des coups sourds retentirent, suivis de jurons. Derrière la porte, les rebelles commencèrent à mitrailler la porte de lasers, affaiblissant la porte et ce qui la bloquait, pour mieux l'enfoncer. Une voix forte se fit entendre.

_- Femelle, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !_

Aenelia se tourna vers sa protégée.

_- N'écoute pas ce que dit le monsieur. Il ne nous arrivera rien._

Daphné hocha la tête faiblement.

_- Il faut y aller, maintenant._

Elle donna sa main à la petite et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce par le petit couloir. La porte n'allait pas tarder à céder, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Après plusieurs mètres dans un corridor pas plus éclairé qu'un estomac de Sarlaac, ils débouchèrent sur la scène. C'était un large espace d'une dizaine de mètres de longueur sur la moitié de large, estima Aenelia. Lustré et ciré, le parquet de bois reflétait milles lumières.

_- Attention Daphné !_

Elle se jeta sur la petite et la coucha au sol. Un tir paralysant explosa non loin d'elle. Aenelia roula avec la petite jusqu'au bord de la scène et se réfugia dans la fosse aux musiciens. La situation n'était pas très brillante s'ils n'arrivaient pas très vite à quitter la salle. La jeune fille osa un regard vers le haut de la salle. Comme un théâtre des temps anciens, la salle s'organisait en hauteur et en hémicycle autour de la scène. Des petites silhouettes s'agitaient devant la grande porte centrale à doubles battants. Décidément, ces maudits terroristes étaient partout !

_- Daphné, j'ai besoin de toi..._

La petite était tremblante de peur, la tête contre la poitrine d'Aenelia, la serrant très fort contre elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, cependant.

_- Sais-tu s'il y a une autre sortie ?_

Les yeux de Daphné clignèrent à plusieurs reprises, sous la réflexion.

_- La prof de danse, elle passe toujours par derrière, mais je sais pas où.  
- Par derrière ?_ demanda Aenelia, intéressée.

La petite fille fit un signe du menton, désignant une porte étroite à l'extrémité de la scène. Aenelia ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

_- Merci ma puce._  
Pour accéder à cette maudite porte, il fallait se mettre à découvert. La jeune femme grimaça de colère. Est-ce qu'elle ferait courir ce risque à la petite ?

_- Daphné, il va falloir être une grande fille. Quand je te le dirais, tu courras vers la porte, tu l'ouvriras et tu m'attendras derrière. Il ne t'arrivera rien, tu me fais toujours confiance ?_  
_- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Empêcher les vilains messieurs de nous tirer dessus._

Daphné était pâle et lança un faible sourire à l'attention d'Aenelia. Les silhouettes menaçantes s'étaient postées en hauteur, guettant le moindre signe. Des bruits rapprochés provenaient de la petite salle de maquillage qu'ils venaient de quitter. Quoi qu'ils voulussent faire, il fallait qu'ils le fassent vite, à présent. Aenelia porta la petite fille et la posa sur le bord de la scène.

_- Vas-y, Daphné, cours, cours !_

Dans la seconde, elle pointa son blaster vers les formes, dissimulées derrière les rangées. Elle fit feu rapidement et régulièrement pour obliger les rebelles à rester cachés. Ses tirs n'atteignirent aucun ennemi mais leur précision empêcha toute riposte. Elle avait bien pensé à viser les lustres, pour plonger la salle dans la pénombre, mais il y en avait malheureusement un peu trop. Quand elle tourna la tête vers Daphné, celle-ci avait disparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aenelia se sentit rassurée. Elle jeta un oeil rapide sur son bracelet-montre : déjà dix minutes qu'elle avait contacté Vandithir, que faisait-il ?

_- Aené !  
_  
Derrière la porte, la petite silhouette s'inquiétait. Passé la surprise, les rebelles reprenaient confiance en eux et osaient à leur tour riposter. Des bruits de pas dans le petit couloir, derrière la scène. La situation se compliquait de seconde en seconde.

_- Ne bouge pas, chérie, j'arrive !_

Elle lança encore une dernière salve sur les fauteuils situés en hauteur. Puis elle sauta d'elle-même sur la scène en bois, avant de tenter un sprint vers la porte ouverte où Daphné l'attendait. Ca passait ou ça cassait, maintenant...  
La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte quand un tir savamment ajusté la toucha au mollet gauche. Ce n'était pas un tir paralysant. Aenelia hurla de douleur et dans le même temps, Daphné aussi. Elle acheva sa course sur le ventre, sans pouvoir se mettre à l'abri derrière cette maudite porte qui la narguait, à moins d'un mètre de là. A peine un mètre. Incroyable comme un petit mètre pouvait changer le cours des choses.

_- Aené ! Aené !_ pleura la petite fille.

Du sang coulait le long de sa blessure mal cautérisée. La douleur faisait vaciller la jeune fille. Pendant quelques secondes, un voile blanc lui tomba sur les yeux et elle ne pu rien faire, même pas penser. Quand elle recouvra ses esprits, même pas une ou deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit Daphné qui pleurait, des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, venant du couloir et une salve de lasers qui crépitaient autour d'elle, faisant cramer le beau plancher. Ces rebelles étaient décidément de piètres tireurs. Cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Et puis, elle n'allait pas abandonner sa petite Daphné maintenant. Pas tant qu'il lui restait un soupçon d'énergie. Elle se força à ramper sur le parquet, oubliant la douleur et se concentrant sur l'image de sa protégée. Daphné criait pour l'encourager.  
Quand un deuxième tir la toucha au bras. Il fallait que ça arrive. Ces bâtards continuaient à lui tirer dessus, malgré qu'elle ne soit plus une menace pour eux. Aenelia hurla à nouveau, et dans ce cri déchirant, un début de panique. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder sa nouvelle plaie au bras. Le laser avait cautérisé la blessure, mais pas pour longtemps. Déjà, des gouttes de sang perlaient autour de la plaie. Aenelia ne sentait plus son bras et sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyr. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à se refermer sur elle-même, à s'évanouir pour oublier la souffrance. Mais ce n'était qu'une fuite dictée par son corps, non par son esprit. Mais c'était tellement plus facile. Ne plus penser à rien, s'envoler, partir, sombrer dans l'abîme noir et profond de l'inconscience. Oublier tout, oublier Drek... son visage s'imprima dans son cerveau, aussi nettement qu'une photographie. Drek... non, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Il comptait sur elle, en ce moment. Elle avait des choses à faire, et elle les ferait. Pour l'officier Drek. Elle eut un sursaut d'énergie. Ses yeux qui s'étaient refermés s'ouvrirent avec une force bestiale, fixant la porte et la sécurité qu'elle trouverait derrière. Lentement, en s'aidant de son bras et de sa jambe encore valide, elle progressa jusqu'à l'entrebâillement de la porte, laissant derrière elle une coulée de sang. Elle y était presque. Elle poussa un grognement indistinct et mit le haut de son corps à l'abri. Avec l'aide de Daphné, elle passa bientôt ses jambes aussi. Les rebelles, désabusés, venaient de cesser de tirer, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour la rater.

_- Aené, Aené, tu es blessée !  
- C'est... pas grave... je m'en sortirais_, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
_- Tu as plein de sang partout,_ pleurnicha Daphné.  
_- Ma puce... essaye de... fermer la porte… à clef.  
- Oui, oui !_

Rassemblant ses forces éparses, Aenelia se mit dos contre le mur. La douleur était revenue, en fait elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. Une douleur atroce chaque fois que les muscles de la jeune fille tremblaient, chaque fois qu'involontairement, son corps sursautait.

_- C'est fait Aené... on fait quoi maintenant ?  
- La voix de la petite fille était frêle et paniquée.  
- Ma puce..._

Aenelia se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour la petite, désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus se mouvoir et le moindre mot lui arrachait une onde de pure souffrance. Avant de ne plus pouvoir rien faire, il fallait qu'elle conseille Daphné.

_- Il faut que tu ailles te cacher... tu sais ? Comme quand tu t'amuses avec tes copines. Il faut que tu te caches bien, très bien, pour que personne ne te trouve. Imagine-toi que c'est un jeu... tu peux faire ça pour moi ?  
- Je veux pas te quitter !  
- Daphné, les méchants hommes ne me feront rien si tu te caches bien. Je compte sur toi, n'est ce pas ? Je peux compter sur toi ?_

La fillette hocha la tête, malheureuse et prête à fondre en larmes.

_- Aenelia, je veux pas que les méchants te fassent du mal...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie._

Elle la regarda tendrement et lui caressa le menton. Ce geste lui arracha un nouveau cri, qu'elle étouffa par défi et par fierté. Ses yeux clignèrent de douleur.

_- Daphné... il faut que tu prennes ça._  
Elle fit suivre le regard de la petite jusqu'à son blaster.  
_- Je peux pas !_ paniqua la petite fille.  
_- Prends cette arme, je sais que tu peux t'en servir. Fais-moi plaisir._

Des deux mains tremblantes, Daphné ramassa la petite arme. Elle n'était pas bien lourde et n'importe qui aurait pu la manier avec facilité. Qui plus est, la petite fille avait déjà reçu des cours théoriques d'armement pendant ses premières années de jeunesses impériales.

_- Et maintenant, va !  
- Je t'aime, Aené !  
- Moi aussi..._

Aenelia ferma les yeux pour inciter la petite à partir. Après quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna en pleurant, à la recherche d'une cachette. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit d'elle : elle avait disparu. Aenelia avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir n'était plus interrompu que par ses halètements de douleur...

La porte vola en éclat.  
Un grand extra-terrestre baraqué… un Trandoshan ?... s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il avait de larges épaules et des yeux noirs qui brillaient comme la mort. C'est tout ce qu'Aenelia pu remarquer tellement elle avait mal. L'humanoïde s'agenouilla.

_- Où est la petite ?  
- Vous... ne la trouverez... jamais._  
_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une femelle de ton espèce. Parle !  
- Diantre... quelle... galanterie_, se força-t-elle à parler._  
- Très bien._

Il plongea son doigt dans la plaie ensanglantée. Aenelia hurla.

_- Tu as mal ? Parle et tout s'arrête !_

La douleur était inimaginable. Tout simplement au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à présent. Ses poumons explosèrent sous le hurlement, qui continua bien après que le rebelle ait retiré son doigt de la blessure. Aenelia versa des larmes de souffrance... de souffrance et de haine.

_- Vive... l'Empire ! Vous mourrez... tous !_

Elle lui cracha sur le visage, c'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était à bout de force et de toute façon, elle allait bientôt mourir. Autant que ce soit dans l'honneur. Devant un tel affront, le rebelle lui décocha un formidable coup de poing au niveau du menton. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle cracha du sang.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, femelle._

Il leva son arme et la pointa sur la tempe d'Aenelia, à demi inconsciente...

_- Adieu !_

Les murs du couloir résonnèrent d'une funeste déflagration...

Bientôt, d'autres déflagrations se firent entendre. Mais elles n'étaient pas rebelles. De nombreux corps ennemis tombèrent avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient sous le feu des Forces Impériales de l'Ubiqtorat. Les prenant à revers, avec précision et efficacité, ils nettoyèrent la vermine terroriste aussi facilement qu'un nid de rats. Il n'y eut aucun survivant et aucun rebelle ne réussit à prendre la fuite. A la tête de l'escouade impériale, Vandithir. Son regard fouilla les nombreux cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, cherchant une silhouette particulière, sans la trouver. Sur le coté de la scène, une porte était défoncée. Vandithir fit signe à deux des soldats, leur ordonnant de le suivre. Il s'approcha des restes de la porte avec une terrible appréhension. L'air empestait la chair brûlée. Vandithir n'était pas un combattant, loin de la, et cette odeur lui répugnait au plus haut point. Il faisait de terribles efforts pour maîtriser son haut-le-coeur. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il enjamba les débris, prenant garde de ne pas se blesser. Les deux soldats le suivirent rapidement. Dans la pénombre, Vandithir distingua une silhouette sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait plus, la mort venait de prendre son dû. Le soldat derrière l'analyste alluma une puissante lampe qu'il pointa sur le couloir, éclairant le terrible drame.

Le corps était celui d'un rebelle humanoïde à la forte carrure. Près du corps, Aenelia, sérieusement blessée, déployait ses ultimes forces pour rester consciente. Elle souriait faiblement mais ne regardait pas Vandithir. Elle regardait une petite fille, à quelques mètres d'elle. Une petite fille courageuse qui tenait dans ses petites mains une arme, encore chaude. Daphné fixait l'arme, incrédule, effrayée. La scène se figea. Elle sembla durer une éternité. Personne n'osait bouger, tout le monde semblait paralysé. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux secondes, après quoi, Vandithir hurla sa joie.

_- Aenelia !_

Comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc, la petite Daphné lâcha l'arme qui venait de donner la mort au rebelle et se précipita vers Aenelia. Elle la prit dans ses petits bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Aenelia ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer aussi. Même Vandithir trouva la scène touchante, n'osant intervenir. Aujourd'hui, Daphné avait failli perdre sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Et cet amour, elle venait de le prouver. Même si pour cela, elle avait donné la mort à un être. Même si pour cela, elle avait sacrifié une partie de son innocence...

**Chapitre 11. Capture**

Friner était en poste sur le stardestroyer depuis maintenant onze ans. La charge de commandant lui était nouvelle, car il avait stagné au grade de capitaine bien trop longtemps. Friner, obstiné et patient, avait toujours gardé l'espoir d'être promu par son ancien commandant : Gerfin. Mais le temps passait et il se rendait compte que Gerfin ne nourrissait à son égard que froideur et dédain. Un jour cependant, la donne avait changé suite à une affaire compromettante avec une certaine cadette... Aenelia Solaris. Gerfin avait été prié de prendre sa retraite plus tôt que prévu, Friner était devenu le nouveau commandant et Aenelia avait brûlé les étapes pour enfin devenir son capitaine, non sans quelques mérites, avant de le quitter pour les Renseignements Impériaux.

C'était un poste dont il tirait sa plus grande fierté. Il avait vécu quelques batailles et de nombreuses échauffourées avec les forces dissidentes. Et son expérience n'avait fait que grandir avec le temps. Quand on le prévint qu'un message codé de la plus haute importance était parvenu à l'Errinic, il ne perdit pas une seconde.

« **SEGP10-03-2003 ; ICON ; 04:56BMUT ; 00.40RMUT**  
Mission compromise. Abandonnez toute activité. Navette rebelle quitte l'atmosphère.  
Secteur Y-21. Priorité absolue pour sa capture. Faites vite. Bonne chance. Trans/E.E. »

_- Arrêtez immédiatement toutes les manoeuvres de l'Errinic !_ ordonna le commandant d'une voix puissante.  
Le message fut répercuté dans les secondes.  
_- Nous avons encore un transport en approche, Commandant._  
_- Déroutez-le, alors, vite !  
- A vos ordres...  
- Moteurs à pleine puissance, cap vers le secteur Y-21,_ continua-t-il. _Message à tous les canonniers : ordre de n'ouvrir le feu sous aucun prétexte. Je veux cette navette intacte. Message à l'équipe de coordination des faisceaux tracteurs : ordre de capturer toute navette en partance de Tatooine. Activez tous vos faisceaux car elle ne doit pas nous échapper, vous en répondriez de vos vies._  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix en contrebas de la passerelle s'éleva.  
_- Commandant ! Nous survolons le secteur..._

Frappée de plein fouet par les faisceaux d'or des deux soleils jumeaux, Tatooine miroitait comme un troisième astre. La luminosité de la planète se trouvait accentuée par la réverbération des rayons solaires sur le sable des plaines désertiques. Un jaune d'un vif insoutenable agressait les présomptueux qui osaient porter leur regard sur sa flamboyante parure. Il n'était pas rare que les humains, aux yeux plus chétifs que les autres espèces, s'équipent de lunettes de protection pour l'admirer depuis l'espace. Tatooine était décidément une planète inhospitalière.  
Un point émergea lentement du décor, infime grain de poussière.  
Le point devint graduellement une tâche, la tâche une forme, la forme une silhouette et la silhouette celle d'une minuscule navette. Dédaignant répondre aux appels impériaux qui lui sommaient de s'identifier et de se plier aux règles de la circulation orbitale, la navette fonçait tête baissée vers l'immensité de l'espace. La liberté était proche, toute proche.  
Mais tout espoir disparut quand les étoiles furent masquées par l'ombre imposante d'un destroyer impérial en attente d'acquisition de cible. David contre Goliath. Mais qu'aurait pu faire David contre ce monstre de technologie et d'acier ? Un monstre froid et dénué de pitié, indestructible et impitoyable. Un jouet sans âme et sans remords, manipulé par des êtres également sans remords. Des êtres qui étaient décidés à imposer la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie, même par la force, décidés à éliminer le terrorisme aveugle jusqu'au dernier de ses retranchements. Bref, la navette pilotée par Elna n'avait aucune chance.  
Le destroyer, qui avait une marge d'avance, vint se placer directement sur la trajectoire de la navette, dont la fenêtre de manoeuvre était amoindrie par la sortie atmosphérique. Il projeta simultanément la totalité de ses faisceaux tracteurs sur sa proie, car il n'était pas question qu'elle lui échappe. Le poisson était ferré, il fallait le ramener dans l'épuisette du pêcheur, maintenant. Lentement et sûrement. Il eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, déclenchant ses moteurs à intervalles irréguliers et soutenus, il n'avait pas une chance sur mille de se défaire des grappins magnétiques qui l'entraînaient vers son destin.

L'officier Drek souriait.  
Elna était décomposée mais furieuse.  
_- C'est... fini pour vous... Elna... _souffla-t-il.  
_- Non... non, NON ! _  
Elle avait hurlé ce dernier mot avec une telle haine que l'officier prit peur.  
_- Je vous tuerais avant, Drek !  
- Vous ne le ferez pas. Je suis... votre monnaie d'échange, en quelque sorte. Moi contre votre vie. C'est un marché... raisonnable, somme toute._  
Elna cracha plusieurs insultes dans une langue que l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat ne compris pas de suite. Une sorte de vieux langage Corellien, qui amenait des informations précieuses sur l'origine de la belle mais... vénéneuse terroriste.

Sur l'Errinic...  
_- Faisceaux en mode acquisition..._  
La voix, celle d'un jeune aspirant en stage, claironna :  
_- Faisceaux activés ! Ordinateur en mode automatique. Arrimage dans deux minutes et vingt secondes, hangar B4. Commandant ?  
- Parfait._  
Le front du Commandant se dérida tandis qu'un léger sourire naquit sur son visage.  
_- Essayez de prendre contact avec la navette.  
- A vos ordres._  
Un autre aspirant, la marine en était remplie, tapota sur un écran tactile.  
_- Navette rebelle, navette rebelle, ici le destroyer impérial Errinic !_  
Un long grésillement s'ensuivit, qui n'était pas bon signe. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le commandant lui-même qui prit la parole.  
_- Navette rebelle, je sais pertinemment que vous nous entendez, ici le commandant Friner !_  
Il laissa quelques secondes filer.  
_- Vous avez à votre bord quelqu'un que nous tenons à récupérer. Ne lui faites aucun mal et nous vous accorderons la vie, ainsi qu'un traitement compatissant, pour peu que vous vous soumettiez à l'Ordre Nouveau. Je répète : ne touchez pas à l'officier Drek Svar !_  
Un court grésillement, de meilleure augure.  
_- Ici Elna, des forces libres de la Rébellion. Je vois que vous avez les cartes en main.  
- Parlez, Elna.  
- Je veux votre promesse d'homme qu'il ne me sera fait aucun mal si j'accède à votre requête. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterais pas à m'emparer de la vie de votre officier, et de la mienne dans le même temps. La mort ne me fait pas peur, la souffrance, oui. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_  
Le commandant accentua son sourire.  
_- Parfaitement, Elna. Vous avez ma parole d'homme. Préparez vous à l'arrimage, débarrassez-vous de vos armes et n'opposez aucune résistance. Bien reçu ?  
- Ai-je le choix, Commandant ?_  
Ce dernier jugea bon de couper la transmission. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner et il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec une terroriste. De plus, il doutait vraiment qu'un traitement de faveur lui soit accordé, même s'il appuyait lui-même dans ce sens. L'Empire ne ferait de toute façon aucun cas de son opinion.  
_- Arrimage dans une minute et quinze secondes._

La navette était redevenue un grain de poussière en comparaison avec la masse énorme du destroyer. La bouche grande ouverte, ce dernier s'apprêtait à avaler le frêle esquif.  
Une explosion.  
Plusieurs explosions.

A quelques lieues, une petite flotte de vaisseaux rebelles venait d'apparaître.  
Immédiatement et simultanément, plusieurs torpilles avaient été tirées en direction du destroyer impérial. Certaines heurtèrent son bouclier principal, d'autres furent même détruites en vol par le système de contre missiles. Mais quelques unes arrivèrent là où elles étaient programmées pour arriver. La première explosa précisément entre la navette rebelle et le destroyer. Les suivantes s'abattirent sur le bouclier, juste en dessous des émetteurs de faisceaux tracteurs. Pendant une seconde, peut-être moins, leur efficacité fut réduite de moitié, certains faisceaux perdirent même leur cible, aveugles.  
Elna réagit instantanément. Elle ne se demanda ni pourquoi ni comment, ce genre de questions ne viendrait qu'après. Bien après. Sa main abattit le levier de puissance, instinctivement, tandis qu'avec l'autre main, elle empoignait fermement les commandes de la navette, qui hurlaient et tremblaient sous la vitesse et la pression. Quand l'ombre du destroyer quitta enfin son champ de vision, elle sourit intérieurement. Moteurs à plein régime, Elna fixa son cap vers le salut, vers ses frères et ses soeurs d'arme.

**Chapitre 12. Engagement de la bataille**

A bord du destroyer impérial, la confusion fut totale pendant quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes. Des ordres lancés fermement rétablirent la situation et une discipline de fer reprit possession du navire. Tout ce qui devait être effectué rapidement fut effectué, au millième de seconde, dans la précision la plus absolue. C'est vrai, le commandant et ses hommes venaient de pêcher par orgueil. L'effet tunnel s'était emparé de chacun d'eux et l'attention focalisée sur la petite navette rebelle, personne n'avait réagit à temps, c'est à dire immédiatement après la sortie en hyperespace de la flottille rebelle.  
Mais c'était du passé, dorénavant.

_- Tous les canonniers à leur poste !  
- Boucliers à 99,8 , commandant ! (_il était communément admis que la puissance énergétique d'un champs ne pouvait mathématiquement atteindre les 100, une partie infime de l'énérgie se dissipant malheureusement dans les nombreux relais et circuits_)  
- Faites décoller tous les escadrons de chasseurs Tie !  
- En avant lente vers la formation ennemie, intensifiez les boucliers avant !  
- Générateurs d'énergie au maximum !  
- Prenez contact avec les garnisons de Tatooine, qu'elles nous fassent parvenir leurs escadrons de défense immédiatement !  
- Les senseurs détectent quatre vaisseaux dont deux lourds, ces derniers viennent de larguer leurs chasseurs._  
Friner serra les dents.  
_- Que l'Empereur nous vienne en aide !_

Au loin, quatre vaisseaux rebelles, deux corvettes corelliennes et deux croiseurs calamaris, faisaient face au puissant destroyer impérial. Conscients de leur supériorité numérique, les rebelles faisaient front avec une arrogance toute visible. Les uns après les autres, prenant leur temps, ils enclenchèrent les boucliers des différents vaisseaux.

Un message laconique parvint à l'Errinic :  
_- Rendez-vous, maintenant. Abaissez vos boucliers et laissez-vous aborder !_  
Friner eut envie de lancer à ces sales rebelles quelques insultes bien nourries, mais il n'en fit rien. Gardant son calme, il répondit froidement et avec une pointe de dérision :  
_- Vos renforts arrivent rapidement, j'espère ? Vous n'avez pas la prétention quand même d'attaquer un stardestroyer armé jusqu'aux dents ? Oui ? Bon, je serais magnanime aujourd'hui : je vous laisserais filer. Bien évidemment, nous ne voulons qu'une chose et nous l'aurons._  
_- L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est et restera avec nous, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. Bien. Je constate que les Impériaux ont toujours la tête aussi dure. Ils ne voient pas arriver la défaite quand ils devraient la voir. Préparez-vous à mourir, maintenant !_  
_- Aucun sens de l'humour, décidément, ces terroristes._  
Une vague discrète de rire passa sur la passerelle inférieure, située en contrebas et de chaque cotés de la passerelle du commandant.  
_- Combien de temps avant le contact ? Les garnisons ont-elles répondu ?  
- A l'instant, commandant. L'Errinic sera à portée de tir dans trois minutes. Toutes les garnisons ont répondu. Leurs escadrons sont en route. Il faudra compter dix minutes pour la garnison la plus proche, Mos Esley et une vingtaine de minutes pour les garnisons situées de l'autre coté de Tatooine.  
- Merci, lieutenant. Nous allons leur montrer ce que nous valons !  
- Les chasseurs rebelles sont en approche, commandant.  
- Envoyez nos escadrons de Tie à leur rencontre.  
- Commandant... ils sont en infériorité numérique, qu'espérez vous qu'ils accomplissent ?  
- Je le sais très bien, lieutenant ! La question n'est pas là, la question est : combien de temps pourront-ils tenir avant que nous recevions les renforts planétaires ?  
- Mmm...  
- L'Errinic aura déjà fort à faire quand les deux croiseurs calamaris lui tomberont dessus, dans quelques minutes. Il faut absolument éviter que nos boucliers se fassent harceler si tôt par cette racaille de chasseurs rebelles ! Mais je comprends votre hésitation, beaucoup de nos pilotes y resteront. Si ça peut vous rassurer, faites approcher l'Errinic en lisière du combat et épaulez nos chasseurs de quelques tirs savamment ajustés.  
- Merci, commandant._

_- Annoncez clairement à chaque pilote mes consignes. Pas de risques inutiles, le nombre d'appareils rebelles détruits m'importe peu, ce n'est pas le facteur de la victoire. Qu'ils poussent leurs chasseurs à fond et jouent avec leurs adversaires. Plus longtemps ils tiendront, meilleures seront les chances de l'Errinic._

_- Bien._

Les six escadrons appartenant à l'Errinic, quatre composés de simples chasseurs Tie et deux composés des touts nouveaux chasseurs Tie Interceptor, soixante-douze appareils flambants neuf au total, s'éloignèrent rapidement. Ils avaient reçu pour consigne de se rendre en avant de la vague d'assaut des chasseurs ennemis, avec pour espoir de les retenir le plus de temps possible et de les empêcher d'harceler le destroyer Impérial. Les chasseurs Tie étaient connus à travers la galaxie pour leur fragilité et leur faible puissance de tir. Les chasseurs Interceptor quant à eux, de fabrication plus récente, pouvaient se targuer de valoir, voir d'être supérieurs aux meilleurs chasseurs rebelles. Mais les six escadrons réunis en une seule et même masse d'attaque représentaient une menace à prendre au sérieux. Les rebelles avaient dépêché la majorité de leurs ailes X et A, deux cents chasseurs au total, pour réduire les rangs de chasseurs impériaux.  
Les deux imposants croiseurs calamari, accompagnés d'une corvette, s'étaient mis en branle, droit sur le destroyer, avec pour intention de le réduire en miettes. Seule la dernière corvette corellienne restait en retrait, observant la scène avec intérêt.

_- Pourquoi reste-t-elle en retrait ?_ questionna un jeune lieutenant.  
Le commandant Friner expliqua d'une voix grave.  
_- Parce que l'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est à son bord et qu'ils l'estiment trop précieux pour engager le vaisseau dans la bataille. Voilà la vraie raison._

Desnea, le jeune commandant de la flottille rebelle, avait outrepassé ses ordres, qui consistaient à récupérer Elna et son prisonnier. Conscient de la supériorité numérique de ses forces, il avait pêché par orgueil, ordonnant contre l'avis de ses subordonnés l'attaque du destroyer impérial. Il espérait beaucoup de cette attaque : la destruction de l'Errinic, une gifle pour l'Empire et par-là même, son nom dans une page d'histoire, qui sait ? Bon gré, mal gré, les vaisseaux de l'Alliance se dirigeaient à pleine puissance vers le fier destroyer de l'Empire.

_- Desnea, vous êtes fous !_  
La voix était fatiguée, mais la fatigue ne pouvait masquer sa fraîcheur et sa beauté.  
_- Elna, laissez-moi faire ce que je dois faire !  
- Mais vous risquez gros, commandant_, souffla une voix exaspérée. _Cette bataille n'était pas prévue. Pourquoi ne pas vous cantonner aux ordres, mon Dieu !  
- J'ai aujourd'hui une chance de marquer un point face aux impériaux, et je vais saisir cette chance, Elna. C'est ainsi que nous gagnerons la guerre et pas en nous enfuyant lâchement chaque fois que nous repérons une trace de ces maudits !  
- Il y aura d'autres occasions, Desnea !  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est aujourd'hui ! Votre mission est achevée, vous l'avez mené avec succès. Laissez-moi maintenant mener la mienne ! Vous resterez en retrait de la bataille, puisque vous avez peur, ne vous inquiétez pas._  
La communication se coupa.  
Un officier vint à sa rencontre.  
_- Le destroyer sera à portée de tir dans quelques minutes. Vos ordres ?  
- Détachez nos escadrilles d'ailes X en avant. Qu'ils se dirigent vers le destroyer immédiatement. Faites-les suivre de la seconde corvette corellienne. Le facteur de la victoire, c'est le temps. Nous sommes en zone impériale, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'y rester trop longtemps. Dépêchons-nous d'apprendre à l'Errinic les bonnes manières !  
- A vos ordres.  
- Portez la puissance de nos moteurs à son maximum. Dérivez la moitié de l'énergie des boucliers vers les armes. Exécution ! _

Le combat entre les chasseurs venait de débuter, en amont du destroyer. Des myriades d'étincelles naissaient dans le vide de l'espace pour mourir aussi soudainement. On aurait dit un gigantesque feu d'artifices. Les premiers rapports faisaient état, comme Friner l'envisageait, d'une grosse infériorité numérique pour l'Empire, presque du trois contre un. Et l'infériorité numérique des chasseurs Tie présageait d'un grave handicap. Non content d'être moins nombreux, il fallait se rendre compte à l'évidence qu'ils étaient aussi moins efficaces, car moins armés et moins solides. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas leurs égaux quant à la vitesse pure. Et c'est sur ce dernier point que le commandant espérait jouer. Il fallait absolument que les pilotes arrachent les tripes de leurs appareils, s'ils voulaient survivre assez longtemps pour donner une chance à l'Errinic.

En lisière du combat, le destroyer faisait feu de tous ses canons pour assister le combat à mort que se livraient les chasseurs de l'Empire et ceux de l'Alliance. Peu de ses tirs atteignaient réellement leurs buts, malgré les réflexes des officiers opérateurs, couplés aux servomoteurs des canons qui les anticipaient. La vitesse des engins rebelles était trop grande, et leurs manoeuvres trop imprévisibles. Cependant, la présence du mastodonte d'acier à leurs cotés renforçait la détermination et la foi des pilotes impériaux. A l'inverse, cette présence pesait dans le coeur des rebelles, qui n'osaient pas s'approcher de trop près. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, le destroyer ne pouvait empêcher l'inévitable de se produire...

_- Commandant, nos chasseurs Tie sont proches de l'annihilation totale.  
- Je sais.  
- Aussi nombreux soient les chasseurs rebelles détruits, il semblerait malheureusement qu'il y en ait toujours autant. Cette vermine...  
- Faites replier les survivants vers la protection de l'Errinic.  
- Très bien, _lâcha une voix triste._  
- Préparons nous pour le choc frontal, qui ne devrait tarder, maintenant.  
- Commandant, les premiers escadrons planétaires arrivent !  
- Ah ! Qu'ils viennent en renfort des derniers chasseurs Tie, qui ne manqueront pas d'être pourchassés par ces misérables rebelles. Bonne nouvelle, assurément !_

Les ailes X fonçaient dans le vide de l'espace, pourchassant et traquant les derniers impériaux et leurs frêles chasseurs. Tout à l'ivresse de leur bataille âprement gagnée, ils ne virent pas les premiers moucherons d'acier sortirent de l'atmosphère de Tatooine. Quand ils les aperçurent enfin, il était trop tard pour se replier sans pertes. Ils firent front, conscients que la maîtrise de la situation leur échappait à chaque seconde qui passait. Et la proximité de l'Errinic était bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter : de plus en plus de chasseurs rebelles se faisaient toucher par ses tirs impitoyables. Mais bientôt, les premiers tirs des croiseurs calamaris vinrent rétablir la situation, et les chasseurs rebelles redoublèrent d'ardeur et d'énergie.

Les premières salves de turbo lasers s'échangeaient entre le destroyer impérial Errinic et ses ennemis, deux croiseurs calamari armés jusqu'aux dents et bien décidés à remporter la victoire. Ils se trouvaient légèrement en delà de leur proie et leurs premiers tirs rencontrèrent l'écran de protection avant du destroyer, qui avait été augmenté et renforcé pour l'occasion. Ainsi, l'Errinic aurait pu tenir assez longtemps avant que ses boucliers ne cèdent et laissent passer les faisceaux destructeurs, mais ses assaillants ne lui donnèrent pas ce plaisir. Conservant la distance qui les séparait de l'imposant destroyer impérial, ils entamèrent une manoeuvre d'encerclement, glissant vers les flancs de l'Errinic et l'obligeant à réajuster la puissance de ses boucliers, les affaiblissant par la même occasion.

_- Energie des boucliers transférée sur les flancs de l'Errinic !  
- Etat des boucliers ?_ s'enquit Friner.  
_- 67 pour le flanc droit et 72 pour le flanc gauche.  
- Dérivez deux tiers de l'énergie des moteurs vers les boucliers.  
- Mais, commandant... !_ lança son second, stupéfait. _Si nous faisions cela, nous serons gravement handicapé quand nous devrons..._  
- _... fuir ? _intervint sévèrement le commandant. _Rayez ce mot de votre vocabulaire, lieutenant. C'est un mot qui n'a aucune signification dans le jargon impérial. Nous tiendrons le coup... et nous vaincrons.  
- Bien._

**Chapitre 13. Des renforts inattendus**

Crevant les couches atmosphériques comme autant d'oiseaux de bon augure, les chasseurs Tie en provenance des astroports de Mos Espa, Mos Esley, Bestine, Mos Entha, Mos Taike, Wayfar et Anchorhead s'abattirent sur les croiseurs ennemis dans un déluge de lasers. Les rebelles se rendirent compte immédiatement que la situation devenait de moins en moins aisée, au fur et à mesure que les chasseurs impériaux s'abattaient sur eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises car de nombreux autres vaisseaux s'étaient joints à la bataille : contrebandiers, pirates, étrangers, neutres, marchands, explorateurs, mercenaires ! Tous attirés par l'appât du gain. Il n'y avait aucun secret derrière tout ça : dans une lueur de génie, Friner avait promit dans toutes les langues possibles et sur toutes les fréquences imaginables qu'une prime « exorbitante » serait versé à tout appareil se joignant à la bataille pour venir en aide au destroyer impérial l'Errinic. De plus, une prime non moins conséquente devait être versé pour chaque appareil rebelle effectivement détruit. Autant dire que beaucoup d'intéressés avaient répondu présents à l'invitation impériale.

Escortés par de plus faibles chasseurs impériaux, des vaisseaux de toutes tailles et de touts types s'élançaient dans la bataille, au grand désarroi des rebelles pour qui la balance venait définitivement de s'inverser. Dans la mêlée générale, il était difficile de reconnaître qui était qui et qui faisait quoi. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de certaine : les ailes X de la rébellion entamaient un repli vers la protection des immenses coques calamaris aux étranges protubérances, comme des rats rejoignent précipitamment les égouts. A quelques encablures de là, les chasseurs Tie rescapés se joignirent à leurs nouveaux amis, délaissant la protection du destroyer pour un assaut rempli d'espoir sur les croiseurs calamari.

_- Concentrez toute la puissance de tir : abattez et virez l'Errinic pour placer les canons de flancs en position de tir sur le croiseur bâbord !  
- Oui, commandant.  
- Ordonnez à tous nos chasseurs d'attaquer ce croiseur en priorité et informez-en nos alliés temporaires.  
- Mais, commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas mes ordres !_ éclata Friner. _Le facteur de cette bataille est le temps, ne le sentez-vous pas ? Il joue avec nous comme le vent s'amuse avec des fétus de paille. Il agit contre nous et chaque seconde qui passe, nos boucliers agonisent un peu plus. Quand ils cèderont, nous commencerons à subir d'irrémédiables dégâts et il en sera fait de nous, pauvres impériaux !  
- Je comprends.  
- Il faut absolument que d'ici là, nous détruisions un des deux croiseurs ennemis !_

La bataille changea d'ardeur. L'espoir changea de camp.  
Le puissant Errinic se défendait comme un lion en cage. Acculé et blessé, il sortait ses griffes pour infliger de terribles griffures à ses assaillants. Le bouclier du destroyer miroitait de milles couleurs sous les impacts des turbo lasers. Quelquefois nacré de jaune, tantôt irisé de bleu, parfois veiné de rouge, il offrait aux regards découragés un soupçon de réconfort. Mais il devenait évident que le bouclier ne tiendrait plus longtemps, qu'il était à bout de souffle, prêt à lâcher et à laisser l'Errinic totalement démuni.  
La résistance des chasseurs rebelles se résumait à tournoyer autour de leurs protecteurs calamaris, priant pour ne pas être pris en chasse par un pirate ou un contrebandier, aux vaisseaux plus puissants et plus rapides que leurs ailes X. Ils avaient peur, dorénavant, et cette peur même était l'aveu de leur échec. Peur qui se révéla contagieuse : le petit forceur de blocus rebelle sentit le vent tourner et abandonna ses deux grands frères pour rejoindre le refuge de la seconde corvette corellienne, celle où Drek était détenu, sans doute en compagnie de la charmante Elna.

_- Aux chasseurs et vaisseaux qui participent à la bataille, mais dans le mauvais camp !_  
La voix de Desnea était tendue.  
_- Nous n'avons rien à vous offrir, ni argent, ni matériel. L'Empire vous a lâchement acheté dans un moment de peur mais il est encore temps de nous rejoindre ! Nous ne vous promettons rien, pas même l'espoir de vaincre aujourd'hui. Nous combattons pour la liberté et ce désir qui nous anime n'habite pas les coeurs froids et durs des Impériaux ! Vous êtes pirates, contrebandiers, trafiquants, en marge de la société, mais vos coeurs ne peuvent faire la sourde oreille aux cris de désespoir et de souffrance que lance la galaxie ! C'est bien plus qu'un simple appel au secours : c'est l'essence même de la liberté, de la justice et de l'égalité qui est en danger ! Je vous en conjure : aidez-nous... aidez-vous !_  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, Desnea eut la naïveté de croire que son discours allait avoir un impact. Les ondes restèrent libres un instant rempli d'espoir, avant d'être saturées par des rires et moqueries en tout genre. Pirates, mercenaires, contrebandiers, commerçants et autres intervenants extérieurs sentaient pertinemment quelle serait l'issue de la bataille. Et qui plus est, l'appât du gain promit par l'Empire aurait transformé en pilote redoutable le plus neutre des neutres. Le commandant Desnea cracha quelques jurons et coupa brutalement la communication. Son teint était pâle et ses traits fatigués.  
_- Maudits soient-ils ! Savent-ils au moins que nous nous battons pour eux ?  
- Les impériaux ont des arguments... très convaincants, commenta un officier.  
- L'argent, l'argent, l'argent !!!  
- Il va sans dire que ce genre de population se satisfait assez bien du régime impérial. Bien que tout puissant, l'Empereur leur laisse une marge de manoeuvre suffisante pour prospérer. Tatooine en est l'exemple le plus flagrant._  
Desnea observa du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole et hocha la tête en silence. Un rictus de colère traversa son visage.  
_- Je m'attendais à tous les ennemis possibles. Mais pas à l'argent. Maudit !_  
Un bruit de course.  
Le cercle d'officiers qui s'était formé autour du jeune commandant s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser passer un des leurs, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.  
_- Commandant !  
- Parlez, enseigne.  
- Nous venons de perdre... le principal écran déflecteur.  
- Non !_  
Plusieurs officiers furent pris de peur et commencèrent à parler sans y avoir été autorisés.  
_- Silence !_ hurla Desnea. _Des dégâts ?_  
_- La coque subit de lourds dommages. Plusieurs sections du croiseur ont été perdues mais rien de dramatique. Nous dérivons une partie de l'énergie des armes pour lever les boucliers de secours._  
_- Ne faites pas ça !_ ordonna le commandant. _Maintenez la pleine puissance du système d'armement ! Qu'importe les dégâts, il faut réduire au silence le plus vite possible le destroyer impérial !_  
Plusieurs officiers secouèrent la tête négativement.  
_- Les boucliers de l'Errinic résistent, mais ils ne dureront plus longtemps. Une question de secondes, commandant. Notre second croiseur calamari est à peine touché, quant à lui. Son commandant demande à ce que nous nous écartions pour prévenir d'éventuels dégâts critiques._  
_- Parfait. Mais nous restons en place. La fin est proche._  
Quelques officiers chuchotèrent entre eux, visiblement mécontents.  
_- Commandant... ce n'est pas tout.  
- Pardon ?  
- La corvette correllienne « Nemesis » vient de battre en retraite et rejoint son homologue à la lisière de la bataille. Son commandant refuse la communication.  
- Bande de lâches... traîtres,_ expectora Desnea.

Tout à sa colère, le jeune commandant ne sentit pas que le vent de la victoire ne soufflait plus de son coté. Il était peut-être même déjà trop tard, mais Desnea refusait de regarder la réalité en face. Un ancien dicton oublié par le temps et les hommes disait en ces termes : il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir...

**Chapitre 14. Des nouvelles de l'escadron Ender**

_- Espèce de salaupard !_

Emon était un gars qu'on pouvait croire maître de ses nerfs. Mais en cet instant, il était à la limite de la fureur animale. Ses organes bouillaient et une sourde pression remontait de son bas ventre jusqu'à la gorge. Il fallait que ça explose. Le lieutenant Nyaris, tout à sa surprise, ne put s'empêcher de jouer le hautain.

_- Je ne vous permets pas !_

_- Mais je vais me permettre, moi !_ hurla Emon.

Il lui décocha un pur coup de poing qui envoya valser le lieutenant dans les airs. Il retomba sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, pendant qu'Emon l'invectivait avec toute la force de sa terrible colère.

_- Abruti ! Vous ne savez pas qui était à bord de cette navette ! C'était l'agent Drek Svar, des Renseignements Impériaux ! Votre opération a tout foutu en l'air ! Nous pouvions le libérer, mais non, il a fallu que vous pétiez plus haut que votre cul ! Vous avez voulu briller mais je vais vous dire quelque chose : les merdes comme vous ne brillent jamais !_

_- Je... je..._

_- N'aviez-vous pas reçu des instructions strictes concernant ce secteur ? Osez avouer le contraire et je vous pulvérise, tout impérial que vous êtes ! Attention !_

Nyaris se protégea la tête dans un réflexe.

_- Je... heu... non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !_

_- Menteur !_ cria Emon.

Il se rapprocha du lieutenant encore au sol et se pencha sur lui. Il le serra au col de ses deux mains et le leva lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds s'agitent vainement dans l'air. Emon avait pour lui d'être grand... et gaillard.

_- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! Soldats... à moi !_

Conditionnés, les soldats en armure blanche se firent menaçants. Ben et le reste de sa troupe en firent autant, dégainant leurs armes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Plusieurs points rouges, pour le moins aussi inquiétants, jouèrent sur les pâles armures des stormtroopers... les viseurs des tireurs d'élite de l'Ender postés en hauteur. Berek parla.

_- Je vous conseille de leur ordonner de baisser leurs armes. Fortement. D'une parce que mes snipers n'auront aucune pitié et n'épargneront personne si une bavure se produisait. Et de deux parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vous prédis les pires ennuis qu'un officier puisse endurer. Cela inclut la cour martiale et le Tribunal Impérial, peu enclins à laisser passer des bavures comme la vôtre. Réfléchissez vite. Et bien._

La réflexion fut rapide, très rapide.

_- Soldats... baissez... baissez vos armes !_

_- C'est mieux,_ fit Emon. _Bien mieux. Et maintenant vous allez me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire si oui ou non vous aviez été averti de notre venue et de la consigne qui avait été donné de ne pas interférer dans notre mission, en aucune manière que ce soit._

Nyaris baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir raté l'occasion de sa vie. Honteux d'être pris en défaut par ces orgueilleux de l'Ender et de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Oui, c'est exact. Je connaissais l'heure et le lieu de votre intervention sur Tatooine. Mais je n'en connaissais pas le motif, sinon..._

_- D'où teniez vous ces informations, lieutenant ?_ coupa Emon.

_- Un agent commandité par le mafieux local, Jabba-le-Hutt. Je n'en sais pas plus... ahem... pourriez-vous me reposer maintenant ?_ s'indigna Nyaris.

Emon relâcha sa prise et le lieutenant s'écrasa sur le sol. Un petit nuage de particules sableuses se souleva, rapidement emporté par un vent chaud et sec. Nyaris se releva, tenant à sa fierté. Il fit semblant de nettoyer son uniforme corrompu et remit en place sa coiffe. Il passa une main sur ses lèvres maculées de sang.

_- Bon, je pense que je l'ai mérité, de toute façon._

Emon le regarda comme s'il venait encore de dire une grosse bêtise.

_- Fermez-la,_ rétorqua Ben. _Vous en avez déjà assez fait._

Nyaris sembla soucieux. Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

_- Je suppose que vous êtes venus en capsules, sinon nos radars auraient aperçus vos navettes. Vous allez mettre un temps fou pour contacter un transport impérial. Vous n'aviez pas prévu la fuite de votre officier._

_- En effet. Nous n'avions pas prévu la bêtise de certains impériaux._

Le lieutenant fit fi de la remarque de Ben et continua.

_- Mes deux navettes sont déjà en route, j'en ai donné l'ordre il y a plusieurs minutes. Elles étaient en lisière de combat. Regardez._

Il désigna deux points qui grossissaient dans le ciel, vers le sud-est des plaines désertiques.

Ben s'exclama en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

_- Des transports de Stormtroopers DX9 !_

Conçus par la corporation Telgorn, ces transports de classe Delta DX9 étaient très appréciés de la flotte Impériale : canons lasers et à ions, lances torpilles à proton, écran déflecteur. Et surtout son système de baie universelle : le DX9 était capable de s'amarrer sur n'importe quel vaisseau et n'importe où sur sa coque. Ce qui faisait de ce transport un modèle de base efficace pour donner l'assaut, et plus important… bons marchés pour l'Empire.

_- Que pensiez-vous, _osa ajouter Nyaris. _J'avais carte blanche._

_- Hm…_ se sentit obligé d'ajouter Ben. _Ce ne sont pas des ATR-6 ni des classes Gamma. Mais nous ferons avec, lieutenant. En espérant pour vous que ça suffise à libérer Drek._

Nyaris consulta son bracelet électronique.

_- Je vous propose de décoller immédiatement. Nous avons... trois minutes et trente-cinq secondes de retard sur elle. C'est jouable. Nous aurions pu avoir moins si..._

Nyaris s'humecta les lèvres d'où coulait encore du sang. Les deux navettes amorçaient leur atterrissage rapide. Son bracelet émit un sifflement. Une communication.

_- Lieutenant ?_ fit une voix grésillante.

_- Transmettez._

_- Nous avons craqué leurs sécurités et nous avons intercepté un message important ! Une flottille rebelle est sur le point d'émerger aux abords de Tatooine. Apparemment pour prendre livraison d'une marchandise que nous suspectons humaine et de grande valeur, d'après la teneur du message !. Secteur de sortie hyperspatiale BY-21. Temps estimé, T-6 minutes !_

_- Excellent travail._

Le lieutenant jeta un regard de triomphe sur l'escouade Ender. Les passerelles des deux navettes venaient de se déployer au sol.

_- Il vous faut une invitation ?_ lança-t-il.

Ben et Emon se turent. Berek ragea derrière son casque. L'instant d'après, l'escadron Ender prenait possession d'une des deux navettes. Nyaris et une poignée de ses meilleurs hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la seconde, laissant la base au reste des soldats et sous le commandement de son sous-officier.

Les deux navettes peinaient à s'arracher de l'attraction de la planète jaune. Leur vitesse était excessive pour une sortie atmosphérique mais Berek et ses hommes ne voulaient pas perdre une seule seconde. Ils n'étaient pas escortés : la totalité des forces aériennes impériales venaient d'être requises par le commandant de l'Errinic. Certainement, la situation là-haut était-elle encore moins brillante...

Elle était encore pire. L'Errinic était en bien mauvaise posture, ses boucliers sur le point de céder face à la puissance de tir des deux croiseurs de type calamari. Heureusement, une horde de vaisseaux non identifiés et de toute évidence du coté impérial participaient à la bataille, à la grande surprise de Ben.  
_- Des chasseurs et vaisseaux extérieurs !  
- Tu n'as pas suivi les ondes ?_ demanda Emon. _Le commandant de l'Errinic a eu la brillante idée de promettre une prime aux extérieurs qui se joindraient à la bataille pour protéger son destroyer. Et voilà le résultat !  
- Alliés d'un jour... _constata Ben.  
_- Je contacte l'Errinic._  
Berek tapota sur plusieurs touches translucides aux formes étranges. La communication grésilla avant de s'établir. Une figure apparut, pâle mais fière.  
_- Commandant Friner vous écoute, Escadron Ender.  
- Vous avez reçu notre précédent message ?  
- Parfaitement. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à capturer la navette, les vaisseaux rebelles sont intervenus trop tôt. Et nous nous trouvons dans une situation exécrable.  
- Courage, commandant. L'Empereur est avec nous.  
- Cependant, continua Friner, nous avons la certitude que la rebelle... Elna c'est ça ? se trouve bien en compagnie de l'agent des renseignements impériaux sur la corvette correlienne restée en retrait, aux coordonnées que je vous transmets.  
- Merci, cette information est précieuse. La récupération de l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat est prioritaire. Nous avons donc besoin d'aide, commandant.  
- Très bien,_ déclara Friner à regret. _Nous allons vous accorder une escorte de chasseurs Tie.  
- Nous allons avoir besoin d'autre chose.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Vous possédez des navettes de transport à bord de l'Errinic ?  
- Affirmatif.  
- Faites en sortir autant que vous pourrez, mais elles n'auront pas besoin d'être remplies, juste un pilote. Quand nous approcherons des corvettes, je ne veux pas que nous soyons pris pour cible. La libération de l'officier Svar est à ce prix. Bien reçu, commandant ?_  
Friner mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, pour bien montrer sa désapprobation à sacrifier des pilotes et à les détourner de leur mission initiale, la protection du destroyer. Mais l'Escadron Ender devait passer en priorité, il le savait.  
_- Très bien. L'escorte et les transports vous rejoindront dans quelques minutes. De plus, une vague de chasseurs vous précèdent, ils ont pour objectifs les réacteurs de la corvette rebelle. Ils l'empêcheront par tous les moyens de prendre la fuite. Pour vous donner le temps d'intervenir.  
- Merci, encore, Commandant. Je sais ce que cela représente pour vous, mais je suis certain que vous réussirez à repousser la menace rebelle. Quant à nous, nous réussirons, soyez-en certains. Et vous aurez pris part à cette réussite. Bon courage.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr,_ déclara Friner, amer. _Encore une fois, faites attention, la zone n'est pas sécurisée. Bonne chance à vous._  
La communication se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans un grésillement.  
Ben et Emon regardèrent Berek.  
_- Je comprends la frustration du commandant à sacrifier ses hommes_, lâcha Berek.  
_- Chacun son job..._ rétorqua Ben. _Le nôtre c'est de libérer Drek, et pour cela, encore faut-il arriver vivant jusqu'à son vaisseau. La guerre n'est pas juste.  
- Bon, regagnez tous vos sièges et harnachez-vous. Les rebelles ne nous laisseront pas approcher de leurs vaisseaux si facilement. Ca va remuer.  
- C'est parti ! Drek nous voilà !_

**Chapitre 15. Péripéties et derniers soubresauts de l'Errinic**

_- Commandant !_  
Friner était en train d'observer la bataille spatiale depuis la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait le poste de commandement de l'Errinic. Il se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, non sans prestance.  
_- Parlez, lieutenant, parlez !  
- Notre second système déflecteur vient de succomber. Nous n'avons plus de boucliers et subissons des dégâts irrémédiables. A la cadence à laquelle les deux croiseurs calamaris nous tirent dessus, l'Errinic ne sera bientôt plus qu'un gruyère flottant dans le vide de l'espace...  
- Merci pour l'allusion, lieutenant.  
- Nous ne battons pas en retraite, commandant ?  
- Non. Il est trop tard et même si nous fuyions, les rebelles ne nous lâcheront pour autant. Nous sommes une proie trop facile pour eux. Mais c'est là où ils se trompent, heureusement._  
Friner médita quelques secondes, devant le jeune lieutenant qui visiblement ne tenait plus en place. Ce dernier se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, frénétiquement.  
_- Un tiers de notre énergie est encore dérivée vers les moteurs, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Affirmatif, commandant.  
- Très bien. Dérivez la totalité de cette énergie vers l'armement de l'Errinic.  
- Com... commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas, faites ce que je dis,_ souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse. _C'est maintenant qu'il faut vaincre ou mourir, mais au moins nous ne fuirons plus, maintenant..._

La tourelle ajusta son tir méthodiquement et lâcha une salve destructrice. Cette dernière traversa la distance qui séparait l'Errinic du croiseur amiral en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour prononcer une insulte en jawa, c'est dire. Il n'y eut aucun bruit quand elle traversa la coque du croiseur rebelle. Et pour cause, la coque avait déjà été détruite par des tirs précédents. Les lasers traversèrent plusieurs cloisons de soute avant d'heurter de plein fouet un compartiment de générateur d'énergie. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le générateur n'explosa pas soudainement comme on pouvait le voir dans les films d'action diffusés sur l'Holovision. Et il n'explosa pas parce qu'il avait été touché, non. Le système de refroidissement s'était simplement arrêté. Les techniciens du compartiment ne pouvaient plus éteindre le générateur ou simplement mettre en route un circuit de refroidissement de secours : ils avaient tous péri suite à la brutale dépressurisation. Il surchauffa donc lentement jusqu'à atteindre une température infernale qui fit fondre les structures métalliques autour de lui. Il devint définitivement instable et libéra soudainement les quelques mégatonnes de neutrons, protons et autres joyeusetés qui s'ébattaient il y a peu à l'intérieur du générateur d'énergie.

Ce fut beau. Destructeur, mais définitivement magnifique. Il ne fallait pas s'imaginer une explosion démesurée non plus. Elle ne fut même pas visible de l'extérieur du croiseur. Mais elle eut la chance de provoquer une petite réaction en chaîne qui détruisit quelques générateurs mitoyens. Le spectacle fut encore plus beau, cette fois-ci, et visible depuis l'Errinic. La partie bâbord de la poupe du croiseur amiral rebelle fut soudain noyée dans une lumière aveuglante qui ne dura qu'une microseconde. L'explosion en elle-même prit la forme d'une boule de feu gigantesque mais qui ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'avait duré la lumière. Le vide spatial absorba en deux ou trois secondes toutes les flammes et toute la chaleur émise par la déflagration. Une excavation béante vit le jour dans la coque du croiseur rebelle. Tout autour flottaient des débris de toutes sortes : morceaux de coques, cadavres humains... qui entamaient une lente et funeste orbite autour du croiseur.

La joie flottait dans l'air confiné et recyclé de l'Errinic. Pendant quelques secondes, ni le second croiseur calamari, ni le destroyer impérial n'échangèrent de tirs. Une sorte de magie s'était installée, très vite interrompue par une reprise des salves ravageuses rebelles.

_- Commandant ! La coque est endommagée à 70. La plupart des sections de l'Errinic ont été isolées du vide de l'espace. 80 des tourelles lasers bâbord et 60 des tourelles tribord ne fonctionnent plus. Nous avons perdu le contact avec celles qui tirent encore. Les réacteurs sont endommagés à plus de 90 et ne reçoivent de toute façon plus d'énergie. Les communications sont hors d'état, nous avons perdu les contacts avec les bases impériales sur Tatooine, ainsi qu'avec la totalité de nos chasseurs encore engagés dans la bataille. Les pertes humaines se chiffrent par centaines et les infirmeries sont débordées. La moitié de nos transports ne sont plus en état de passer en vol sidéral et l'autre moitié ne vaut guère mieux. Accessoirement, nos engins mécanisés, TB-TT et AT-AT, ont subi de lourds dommages, mais je pense que c'est le cadet de nos soucis..._

Comme pour confirmer ses dires et rajouter encore plus à l'atmosphère angoissante de la situation, la totalité des lumières sur l'Errinic s'éteignirent violemment, remplacées par l'éclairage rougeâtre clignotant de secours. Les sirènes d'alerte ne rugissaient plus qu'avec faiblesse, au vu du manque d'énergie. De seconde en seconde, leurs appels stridents se muaient en soupirs. Bientôt, elles ne furent plus du tout audibles...

Aussi brutalement que soudainement, les baies de la passerelle principale explosèrent, sous l'impact d'une salve de lasers bien ajustée. L'effet fut immédiat et tout commença à voler dans la grande pièce, du matériel aux membres de l'équipage.  
Friner ne contemplait plus la progression de la bataille à ce moment. Il s'était éloigné pour écouter le rapport détaillé des avaries, près du sas principal. D'autres furent moins chanceux que lui. L'air s'échappait dans le vide de l'espace, comme aspiré par une énorme dépression. Avec une force et une puissance bestiale, terrible, elle engloutit les malheureux opérateurs qui avaient la malchance de se trouver trop près. Ceux qui se trouvaient debout et donc non harnachés, comme l'exigeait la procédure standard de sécurité en cas de combat spatial, furent les premiers à être précipités hors de l'Errinic, livrés à une mort affreuse et douloureuse dans le froid sidéral.  
Solidement agrippé au rebord de la console de transmission, le commandant Friner luttait de tout son corps pour résister à l'aspiration. Il avait confiance : il n'était pas vieux et ses muscles lui obéissaient encore parfaitement.

Il mit quelques secondes à percevoir les hurlements de peur, proches de lui...  
Tournant la tête du mieux qu'il pu, il aperçut l'un de ses officiers de liaison, à moins d'un mètre de lui... comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... qui luttait, les doigts accrochés sur une grille à même le sol. Visiblement, il allait lâcher prise : la force d'aspiration était trop grande et la grille lui cisaillait les doigts. Friner aurait pu tourner à nouveau la tête et l'oublier, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait apprit à l'école. Plusieurs années de solidarité forcée dans une académie impériale ne s'oubliaient pas aussi facilement.  
Le jeune officier avait les yeux agrandis par la peur. Il ne cessait de fixer l'espace béant, derrière lui. L'air quittait la passerelle avec une vitesse prodigieuse, accompagné d'un sifflement terrible, assourdissant. Friner eut peur de ne jamais se faire comprendre.

_- Lieutenant, regardez-moi !_ hurla-t-il.  
Rien n'y fit, soit qu'il fut médusé par le spectacle de mort derrière lui, soit qu'il n'entendisse pas les appels du commandant : le lieutenant ne répondait pas.  
_- Bordel de merde, lieutenant, regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi, maintenant !  
- Co... commandant ?  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Regardez-moi et écoutez-moi !_  
Un rictus de souffrance tordit le visage du lieutenant.  
_- Mes doigts ! Mes doigts vont lâcher ! J'ai trop mal, je ne peux plus tenir !  
- Vous avez fini de faire la mauviette, lieutenant ?_ hurla Friner d'une voix terrible.  
Le jeune homme regardait son supérieur, d'un air médusé.  
_- Je vais m'approcher et vous tendre la main, vous m'entendez ?  
- Je vais lâcher !!!  
- Non, vous n'allez pas lâcher, vous allez tenir bon, c'est un ordre !_  
Le lieutenant esquissa un sourire, faiblement. Et ferma les yeux...

Friner était un poil trop loin. Même en tendant la main, il n'arriverait pas à sa hauteur pour le secourir. Mais il avait bien une trentaine de centimètres à gagner, car la console était assez large et il était fermement agrippé en son milieu. Il fallait agir, vite.

_- J'arrive, lieutenant, tenez bon !_

Tâtonnant pour trouver des prises dignes de ce nom, le commandant progressait doucement. Le jeune homme ne criait plus, ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Peut-être sous la douleur avait-il perdu connaissance. Mais ses doigts accrochés dans la grille tenaient encore. Mais l'action de la dépressurisation, alliée à celle de la grille coupante à souhait, entaillait sa chair et peut-être même ses os. Des gouttes de sang perlaient de ses blessures. Elles prenaient de la vitesse avant de s'éjecter avec fulgurance hors du destroyer. Friner se rendit compte avec horreur que plusieurs des doigts du lieutenant étaient déjà sectionnés, arrachés !

_- Lieutenant ???_

Il avait vraiment perdu connaissance. Mais Friner n'allait pas le laisser tomber comme ça.  
Il assura lentement et fermement la prise de sa main droite, contractant avec violence les muscles de celle-ci. Friner relâcha lentement les doigts de sa main gauche. L'aspiration fit immédiatement son effet et son bras fut brusquement attiré vers le vide de l'espace. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi faciles qu'elles paraissaient. Friner jura tout bas : ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de l'officier ! Il n'arrivait pas à l'agripper. Il pensa furtivement que c'était bien le genre de choses qui pouvaient arriver dans un holofilm d'action, le genre diffusé sur les canaux aux heures de grande écoute. Mais c'était vraiment la réalité, cette fois-ci. Et la vie du jeune lieutenant se jouait à quelques centimètres, terribles... des centimètres qui séparaient la vie de la mort. Friner cracha quelques insultes bien nourries à l'encontre de la fatalité. Mais jamais le destin ni la fatalité ne dirigeraient sa vie, ni ses actes. Jamais.  
Il fit un dangereux effort, tentant d'élonger son bras. Mais la nature humaine était ce qu'elle était, l'humain ne faisait définitivement pas parti de ces espèces extra-terrestres qui avaient la faculté d'allonger leurs membres et il échoua. Ne prenant pas le temps de plus de réflexion, chaque seconde comptait, sa main tâtonna et ses doigts se glissèrent dans la terrible grille et s'y cramponnèrent. Son autre main lâcha la prise si sûre de la console. Son corps bascula violemment et il se retrouva dans la même position que l'officier, la grille commençant à lui taillader les jointures de ses doigts. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ce qu'il faisait était bien plus important que sa douleur. Il passa un bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour soulager un peu la pression et attendit, stoïque.

Encore une fois, le retard était dû à la carence énergétique du destroyer.  
Tardivement et lentement, les épaisses cloisons métalliques se refermèrent sur le vide de l'espace. Il leur fallu deux pleines minutes pour se refermer et isoler totalement la passerelle. Deux minutes pendant lesquelles plusieurs vies furent encore perdues. Plus personne n'espérait quand le cliquetis rassurant du verrouillage des cloisons se fit entendre. Une rumeur de joie parcourut ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

_- L'Empereur soit loué... _marmonna le commandant.

La pression douloureuse sur ses doigts avait disparu. Il poussa cependant un hurlement de souffrance quand il dégagea ses doigts. Ces derniers présentaient de profondes entailles qui mettraient plusieurs semaines à se faire oublier. Heureusement, les os n'étaient pas atteints. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, Friner avait eu de la chance, il le savait.  
Comme le voulait la procédure, l'accès à la passerelle avait été condamnée, jusqu'à ce que les choses soient revenues dans l'ordre. La pression de l'air approchant un chiffre correct, la porte principale se déverrouilla et les hommes d'équipages et médecins qui attendaient derrière purent venir secourir ceux qui en avaient besoin.

_- Commandant ! Vous n'avez rien ? Par l'Empereur… infirmier !  
- Ce n'est rien._

Un infirmier se hâta et appliqua sur les plaies une sorte de gel translucide verdâtre qui eut pour effet de soulager immédiatement la douleur. Après un pansement rapidement effectué, il se dépêcha d'aller soigner l'officier que le commandant venait de sauver au péril de sa vie. Il appliqua le même gel et les plaies cessèrent de saigner. Le jeune homme avait perdu plusieurs doigts, qui restaient accrochés à la maudite grille, mais il aurait pu perdre bien plus encore. L'infirmier entreprit une série de piqûres après avoir vérifié son état de santé.  
Friner se retourna vers un officier proche.

_- La situation ?_ s'enquit-il immédiatement.  
_- Aucune idée, commandant. Nous n'avons plus aucun contact. Impossible de joindre les machinistes, officiers de pont, navigateurs ou radars. Nous sommes « isolés » du reste du vaisseau, je pense que tout le monde l'est, d'ailleurs.  
- Silence, silence !_  
Le commandant eut de la peine à se faire entendre.  
_- Silence, je réclame le silence !_  
Les survivants se taisaient à présent, tandis que les infirmiers et médecins s'affairaient. Friner tendit l'oreille et au bout de quelques secondes, son visage devint anxieux. De sourdes détonations faisaient trembler imperceptiblement le destroyer.  
_- Ils nous tirent toujours dessus !  
- Alors nous sommes perdus, cette fois-ci.  
- Les transports de secours...  
- ... sont pour la plupart endommagés et inaptes au vol,_ continua Friner. _De plus, nous n'aurions jamais le temps matériel de nous frayer un passage vers le hangar. Enfin, je ne compte pas abandonner le reste de mes hommes. Et puis, comme le veut une ancienne tradition ancrée dans la marine, je ne désire pas survivre à mon bâtiment. L'Errinic sera mon tombeau.  
- Commandant ! Commandant, venez voir !_  
La voix était celle d'un des sous-officiers de pont. Il regardait à travers un des petits hublots de la passerelle, qui n'avait pas explosé sous l'impact. Il riait et désignait du doigt quelque chose dans l'espace. Friner s'approcha rapidement.  
_- Regardez !_

**Chapitre 16. Hésitations rebelles**

L'espace.  
Tatooine.  
Une carcasse aux étranges protubérances.  
_- Le croiseur calamari... constata Friner. Celui que nous avons sévèrement endommagé. On dirait que le destin se charge de l'achever._  
Le commandant fronça des sourcils pour mieux y voir.  
_- Il n'a pas réussi à corriger sa route et ses réacteurs encore en état le font dévier droit vers Tatooine ! Il commence à pénétrer dans l'atmosphère..._  
Le reste des hommes et femmes présents faisait cercle autour de leur commandant, essayant d'apercevoir le spectacle.  
_- Dans notre agonie, nous aurons le privilège d'avoir détruit un de leurs gros vaisseaux !_

Au loin, la carlingue du croiseur calamari commençait à s'échauffer sous le frottement des premières particules de la ionosphère. Bientôt la coque vibra sous la pression qui devenait de seconde en seconde plus forte. A ce stade, Friner et ceux qui arrivaient à voir le hublot par-dessus son épaule, apercevaient une énorme boule de feu, semblable à une météorite qui fonçait s'écraser sur la planète jaune. Le croiseur n'arriva pas si loin, cependant, et explosa dans une terrible déflagration, qu'on entendit partout sur Tatooine, de l'astroport de Mos Esley jusqu'au repaire de l'infâme Jabba le Hutt. Certains débris s'échouèrent quand même dans le sable du désert et sur quelques villes, causant des dégâts minimes. Ils furent récupérés et vendus au marché noir. Rares, ces petits morceaux de coques pour la plupart, furent recherchés dans toute la galaxie avec avidité comme symbolisant une grande victoire pour l'Empire.  
Certains à bord de l'Errinic poussèrent des cris de joie. Ils furent de courte durée car la menace de l'autre croiseur calamari était toujours présente. Derrière lui, le soleil projetait un effrayant cône d'ombre sur le destroyer en piteux état...  
_- Je vois certaines de nos tourelles qui continuent à tirer sur le vaisseau ennemi, _commença Friner._ Je suis fier de ces hommes... mes hommes.  
- C'est la fin, commandant ?_

La destruction du croiseur amiral avait jeté un froid sur les rebelles.  
Le commandant en charge du dernier croiseur calamari, Etnyn, avait vivement critiqué l'ordre d'attaquer le destroyer impérial. Que représentait un destroyer pour l'Empire ? Alors que la perte d'un croiseur aussi puissant qu'un croiseur calamari représentait pour l'alliance une perte indéniable. Un vaisseau qui ferait défaut lorsque les rebelles décideraient d'un raid éclair sur une station impériale. Avec lui, des milliers d'hommes venaient de périr. La rébellion vivait des heures sombres et cette perte sèche en vie humaine n'allait pas arranger les choses.  
Etnyn n'était pas de nature belliqueuse. Il était plus vieux que celui qui le commandait, à savoir le défunt commandant Desnea, mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Sa nature préservatrice, précautionneuse, expliquait le fait qu'il ait rarement été muté à des postes de commandement. Mais il n'en prenait pas ombrage et acceptait la situation.

Etnyn délaissa des yeux les débris du croiseur amiral, qui se consumaient dans l'atmosphère de la planète des sables. Son regard se porta sur le fier et impétueux Errinic, qui osait encore les défier. Sa carcasse était criblée d'impacts, de nombreux corps sans vie flottaient, en orbite lente autour du destroyer impérial. Toute lumière avait disparu des hublots et des baies. Des arcs électriques naissaient un peu partout, sur et sous la surface métallique, signes d'une grande instabilité énergétique. En regardant un peu mieux, on apercevait des lueurs d'importants incendies, au plus profond des entrailles du vaisseau. Et pourtant, pourtant... une petite vingtaine de tourelles lasers continuaient d'harceler les boucliers du croiseur calamari. La déficience d'énergie obligeait les canonniers impériaux à réduire la puissance des salves ainsi que leur fréquence. Mais ils continuaient de tirer, inlassablement.

_- Ils tirent toujours ! Pourquoi continuent-ils à tirer ???  
- Ce sont des impériaux. Les canonniers de l'Errinic continueront de tirer jusqu'à la fin. S'ils avaient des pierres à la place de leurs canons, ils tenteraient quand même de nous les envoyer dessus. Ils sont conditionnés pour agir ainsi._  
Etnyn hocha la tête, gravement.  
_- Il faut avouer qu'ils sont têtus, fiers et combattants. Superbement dressés pour obéir. Loyaux envers leur Empereur de pacotille jusqu'à la fin. C'est pathétique.  
- Commandant ?  
- Je vous écoute, enseigne.  
- Les boucliers du croiseur ne sont plus qu'à 70. Nos ailes X et Y perdent la bataille, nombre de nos chasseurs sont revenus aux hangars, gravement endommagés. Les vaisseaux pirates, mercenaires et commerçants, alliés au reste des chasseurs Tie ennemis, harcèlent notre position. Ils sont trop rapides pour la plupart de nos tourelles. D'autre part, nos estimations divergent quand à l'état du destroyer ennemi. Il a toujours de l'énergie en réserve : ses tourelles continuent à nous prendre pour cible. Ses moteurs sont endommagés mais sans gravité ni réactions en chaîne : apparemment, le commandant de l'Errinic a fait dévier toute l'énergie vers l'armement.  
- Aucune estimation quant à sa résistance ?  
- Non.  
- Ce n'est pas mon combat et ce n'est pas mon intention de venger Desnea.  
- Commandant ?_  
Etnyn releva fièrement le menton et parla d'une voix claire.  
_- Moteurs à pleine puissance. Demi-tour, nous rejoignons nos corvettes. Préparez le saut en hyper espace aux coordonnées initiales.  
- Commandant, une communication._  
Sans que ce dernier n'ait donné son accord, un écran s'alluma.  
_- Stupide, c'est stupide ! Maudit Desnea !  
- Je sais,_ commenta Etnyn. _Je ne pouvais rien faire._  
La voix d'Elna était furieuse. Il n'y avait pas que sa voix : son visage était rouge de colère, ses traits tirés. Ses sourcils froncés soulignaient l'expression de ses yeux de braise. Même dans cet état, la jeune rebelle était magnifique.  
_- Nos senseurs indiquent une formation de chasseurs impériaux en approche, releva-t-elle. Mais que diable faites-vous donc ?  
- Le temps est venu de nous replier. Il nous est impossible d'estimer les avaries de l'Errinic et s'il peut nous résister encore longtemps. De toute évidence, il aura pour des semaines de réparation, il faudra en aviser l'alliance. Et je ne désire pas traîner dans ce secteur plus longtemps.  
- Je prépare immédiatement le saut en hyper espace, commandant._  
La voix d'Elna était nouée.  
_- Il faut espérer que les informations que l'agent impérial possède en valent la chandelle.  
- J'espère aussi, Elna. Mais ceci est votre mission. Nous nous retrouverons au point de rendez-vous, bonne chance.  
- Ils sont déjà sur nous, Etnyn ! Envoyez-nous des renforts !_

**Chapitre 17. Sacrifice**

Le jeune pilote impérial Goirdir Fivre venait de quitter sa formation pour prendre en chasse l'aile X d'un ennemi. Celui-ci multipliait désespérément les acrobaties pour distancer le poursuivant. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le chasseur Tie de se rapprocher inexorablement, ses tirs devenaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus mortels. Le pilote rebelle tenta de faire plonger son appareil, dans un dernier espoir. La carlingue frémissait sous la vitesse et il crut que les moteurs de l'appareil allaient le lâcher. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Goirdir Fivre avait anticipé la manoeuvre trop prévisible de l'ennemi. Comme on lui avait enseigné à l'Académie, en situation de panique, une grande majorité de pilotes rebelles tentaient une plongée pour s'échapper. Les statistiques étaient formelles. Aussi, le jeune Goirdir avait prit soin de s'en rappeler pour toujours anticiper sur les manoeuvres ennemies. Comme maintenant. Les quelques dixièmes de seconde que le pilote impérial avait gagné sur sa proie furent fatales à l'adversaire. Le collimateur de visée vint doucement se positionner sur l'appareil ennemi, le doigt sur la gâchette accentua sa pression. Le rebelle le pressentit, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que sa manoeuvre était vouée à l'échec, que le chasseur Tie s'était bien trop rapproché. Il cria de rage, mais aucun son ne sortit du cockpit. Dans l'espace, personne ne vous entend crier. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, l'aile X explosait en myriades de particules lumineuses, qui s'éteignirent aussi subitement qu'elles étaient nées, dans le vide glacial de l'espace.  
_- Joli coup, lieutenant Goirdir, rejoignez la formation !  
- Merci, capitaine... non, attendez !_  
Deux petits points blancs en forme de X s'étaient détachés de la confusion de la mêlée spatiale. A quelques lieux, derrière son appareil. Ils devinrent vite deux chasseurs rebelles qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de laisser la mort de leur camarade impunie. La situation s'aggravait dangereusement car les ennemis n'allaient pas tarder à être sur lui, lâchant leurs salves de feu. Et le jeune Goirdir était encore loin de sa formation. Trop loin.

_- Deux ailes X me prennent en chasse à seize heures !  
- Tâchez de jouer un peu avec eux, nous arrivons._  
La voix de son capitaine était grave mais sereine. Goirdir fut immédiatement apaisé.  
_- Faites vite !_

Les premières salves laser se jetèrent sur lui avec férocité. Les moteurs enclenchés à fond, le pilote impérial tenta de faire jouer son atout : la vitesse et la maniabilité de son appareil. Si la distance ne s'était pas réduite, elle ne s'était pas non plus agrandie et le danger restait menaçant. Tant que faire se pouvait, Goirdir dirigeait son appareil vers les points amis qui se précipitaient à son secours. Mais les rebelles ne furent pas dupes. Un des deux appareils se détacha sur sa droite, décrivant une ellipse assez large et obligeant le chasseur Tie à dévier de sa course s'il voulait espérer contenir les assaillants. L'autre rebelle manoeuvrait avec aisance derrière son chasseur Tie, espaçant ses tirs pour se concentrer sur leur précision. Le pilote impérial reconnut là un vieux de la vieille, qui avait du bouchon et des milliers d'heures de vol derrière lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore, lui, le jeune officier émoulu, fraîchement sorti d'école. Que pouvait-il faire donc ? Il n'arrivait pas à le semer, et même, la situation semblait se dégrader de seconde en seconde. Il semblait que la distance qui séparait les deux appareils diminuait, malgré les efforts désespérés de Goirdir. Inconsciemment, il effectua une manoeuvre qui n'était pas une manoeuvre de repli mais une manoeuvre d'attaque. On l'appelait communément à l'Académie « le grand huit ». L'aile X du poursuivant s'en rendit compte et il en profita pour gagner quelques mètres sur son futur trophée. Par contre et bizarrement, l'autre appareil, qui pesait sur la course du pilote et l'obligeait à dévier sa trajectoire, à l'opposé des renforts, ne vit rien venir et se retrouva légèrement en delà du vaisseau de Goirdir. Ce fut la surprise totale. Le jeune lieutenant ne perdit pas de temps. Il braqua les commandes de son appareil à fond et son organe de visée s'ajusta l'ombre d'une seconde sur l'appareil du malheureux rebelle. Cela lui suffit. Il ne saurait jamais s'il venait de jouer de chance ou pas, mais l'aile X fut gravement touchée par son tir précis et rapide. Quelques instants plus tard elle explosa toute seule dans le vide de l'espace. Le pilote s'était néanmoins éjecté, mais sa durée de vie ne frôlait pas la paire d'heures s'il n'était pas récupéré très vite. Cela importait bien peu au jeune Goirdir qui se trouvait alors en position critique. Un tir bien ajusté lui fit croire que c'en était terminé de lui. Mais il n'avait endommagé que l'aile gauche de son chasseur Tie, qui partit en vrille incontrôlée. Tout allait bientôt être fini car les commandes ne répondaient plus, ou pas assez du moins pour rétablir l'assiette de l'appareil. Le poursuivant ajusta tranquillement son appareil de visée et un sourire vint effleurer son visage raviné par le temps.  
Il y eut une terrible déflagration. Le tir avait touché les organes vitaux de l'appareil, qui se désintégra littéralement, ne laissant que quelques poussières métalliques. La seconde aile X n'était plus ! Goirdir tira péniblement sur les commandes et au bout de quelques secondes, son chasseur filait droit, libre de tout poursuivant mais l'aile gauche sérieusement endommagée.

_- Merci, capitaine !  
- De rien p'tit gars..._  
Le chef d'escadron inspecta des yeux les dégâts sur l'appareil de son protégé.  
_- Ca va tenir, lieutenant ?  
- Ca va tenir, capitaine. Il faudra bien, je ne compte pas vous laisser toutes les médailles !  
- C'est bon,_ fit-il en souriant, _il y en aura pour tout le monde. Allez on reprend la formation et on rejoint le convoi, vite. On a un peu de retard mais on est dans les temps. C'est parti._

Le convoi...  
...était franchement en mauvaise posture ! La corvette Corellienne qui retenait prisonnier l'officier Drek ne comptait pas se faire aborder aussi facilement. De gigantesques salves de batteries lasers s'abattaient sur les navettes de l'Empire qui osaient s'approcher de trop près. Pour rajouter à l'impossibilité de la situation, un nombre important d'ailes X et Y rebelles s'acharnaient sur elles, dans le but évident d'en détruire le maximum pour empêcher l'abordage du cargo. Les chasseurs de l'Empire peinaient à assurer la sécurité des navettes d'assaut, prises entre deux feux, celui des chasseurs rebelles et celui de la corvette ennemie qui ne ménageait pas sa puissance de destruction. Les pertes étaient terribles, aussi bien d'un coté que de l'autre.

Les chasseurs impériaux étaient arrivés au but qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Et rapidement, même. Une explosion naquit sur le dos de la corvette, qui se propagea aux réacteurs, les mettant hors service. C'était une faille bien connue des corvettes de type Corellienne, exploitée depuis longtemps par les flottes de l'Empire. Il était de notoriété publique que ces corvettes jouent mal leur rôle de vaisseau de guerre, de toute façon. Ainsi, depuis plusieurs années, elles étaient reléguées à des missions de transport ou d'escorte. Mais les rebelles pêchaient par leur nombre réduit de vaisseaux et navettes, et souvent se trouvaient dans l'obligation d'utiliser ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Et ils avaient beaucoup de corvettes Corelliennes, malheureusement pour eux. Et ce qui se passait en ce moment n'était que le résultat d'une bête faille de sécurité dans la conception de la corvette, quelques tirs savamment ajustés au niveau des réacteurs, mal protégés et mal isolés, provoquant dans le meilleur des cas une coupure volontaire d'énergie dans les réacteurs, et une immobilisation de la corvette, incapable désormais de manœuvrer ou de passer en vitesse lumière, et dans le pire des cas amenant à la destruction pure et simple de la corvette. Mais heureusement pour Drek, cela n'arriva pas. Cependant, même paralysée, la corvette tirait inlassablement sur tout ce qui s'approchait trop près d'elle, et depuis quelques minutes, sentant le danger venir, sur tous les transports. Une quinzaine de navettes d'assaut faisaient voile vers la corvette. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas tous contenir d'équipage, c'était impossible ! Dans le doute, il fallait bien se résoudre à en détruire le plus possible, en espérant détruire la bonne. Le capitaine de la corvette espérait sincèrement et naïvement avoir cette chance…

Dans le feu de l'action, une navette que Goirdir reconnut comme celle qui transportait l'escadron Ender, réussit à s'approcher convenablement du vaisseau Corellien. A cette courte distance, les batteries lasers se montraient plutôt inefficaces et les faisceaux lumineux frôlaient la carlingue du vaisseau pour se perdre dans la bataille, plus loin. C'est pourquoi une aile Y rebelle, voyant venir le danger impérial, décocha l'un de ses puissants missiles qui fila vite et droit vers Ben et ses compagnons. Un missile particulièrement véloce, qui était attiré par la chaleur infrarouge dégagée par les moteurs subluminiques, facilement repérable dans le froid sidéral. Un missile qui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de les épargner. La navette d'assaut était maintenant tout près du navire Corellien et entamait sa procédure d'arrimage forcé. Mais le missile lancé vers elle ne lui permettrait jamais de mettre en sécurité les hommes qu'elle abritait. C'était trop tard.  
Goirdir décrocha et se précipita en vitesse maximale sur la navette.  
_- Lieutenant, que faites-vous ?_  
C'était sa première mission en milieu hostile, après bien des années d'entraînements.  
_- Lieutenant, reprenez la formation !_  
Il avait eu une merveilleuse enfance, loin des tracas du monde extérieur, sur Naboo. Le soleil et la nature l'avaient vu grandir et mûrir, auprès de ses frères et soeurs qu'il aimait.  
_- Pilote, je vous ordonne de revenir !_  
Goirdir avait incorporé l'Académie très tôt et s'était révélé l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, faisant la fierté de ses parents qui ne tarissaient plus d'éloges quand ils parlaient de leur fils aîné.  
_- Lieutenant Goirdir... _soupira son capitaine de vol, qui avait compris ses intentions.  
Le jeune homme avait les yeux remplis de larmes, se rappelant les différents événements de sa vie, qui défilaient devant ses yeux comme dans un kaléidoscope géant.  
_- ... nous nous retrouverons là-haut, au paradis des justes... _souffla le capitaine.  
Il se remémora les paroles de son officier supérieur, lorsque celui-ci lui avait apprit sa participation à une mission de la plus haute importance, la protection du convoi d'abordage.  
_- Vous savez ce qu'est une mission de la plus haute importance ?  
- Non, capitaine.  
- C'est une mission où l'on a des récompenses... mais où les récompenses sont envoyées à votre famille. Alors faites attention à vous !_  
Son chasseur Tie arriverait juste à temps pour croiser la trajectoire du missile et empêcher la destruction de la navette de l'escadron Ender. Au lieu d'avoir un déluge de morts à son palmarès, ce maudit missile n'en causerait qu'une seule, la sienne. Il repensa une dernière fois à la photo, dans sa chambre... sa famille qui l'entourait, lors de la délivrance de son diplôme académique.

Il coupa les moteurs... et il s'arrêta de penser.

**Chapitre 18. Adieu Nyaris… **

A la lisère du champ de bataille, à limite de vision humaine, une série d'éclairs vifs et lumineux vit le jour. Nyaris devina ce qui s'y passait. Non parce qu'il avait une excellente vue, mais parce qu'il avait remarqué, tout comme son pilote, le survol de sa navette il y a quelques petites minutes par une phalange de douze chasseurs bombardiers impériaux. Ils se dirigeaient vers la corvette corellienne restée en retrait. Cette dernière, voyant le combat tourner en déconfiture pour ses comparses rebelles, était en train de manœuvrer pour quitter le champ de bataille. Dans quelques minutes, elle aurait engagé son hyperpropulsion si les bombardiers en provenance de l'Errinic n'étaient pas intervenus.

Dans un passage parfait, évitant le tir de barrage des maigres canons de la corvette, ils avaient concentré leurs torpilles à proton sur un seul et même endroit : le réacteur central. Situé sur l'épine dorsale de la corvette, il était de notoriété d'être particulièrement vulnérable aux tirs, en dépit des boucliers. La chance – ou l'efficacité – fut cette fois du coté de l'empire et la réaction en chaîne tant attendue détruisit le réacteur, endommagea les secondaires et coupa tous les systèmes défensifs de la corvette.

_- Il reste toujours la seconde corvette_, constata Nyaris.

Le pilote acquiesça.

_- Pourvu que nous arrivions saufs._

Des dizaines de transports, dont celui de l'escadron Ender et celui de l'officier Nyaris, volaient vers la corvette qui retenait captif le précieux agent de l'Ubiqtorat. De temps à autre, un missile largué d'une aile X ou une salve tirée de la corvette endommageait ou détruisait l'un des transports, au hasard. Arrivés à hauteur de débarquement, il ne restait plus que huit transports en état. Et l'Ender ainsi que Nyaris avaient survécu.

_- Attention, pilote !!!_ rugit soudain l'officier.

Surgissant du néant, une aile X se positionna sur leur trajet, menaçante. La seconde d'après, deux torpilles à proton fusaient vers le transport impérial. Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de plonger en piqué, à peine eut-il le temps de virer de bord pour éviter une torpille… et se prendre de justesse sa sœur jumelle, qui explosa sur la turbine à ions, arrière bâbord. Le vaisseau partit en vrille incontrôlée.

L'impact fut terrible. Le réacteur fut entièrement détruit et la coque sévèrement endommagée, ce qui dépressurisa irrémédiablement l'intérieur du transport. L'onde de choc se répercutant dans l'appareil envoya Nyaris valser dans la cabine de pilotage : il se trouvait debout derrière son pilote. Il y eut un bruit d'os brisés qui laissa craindre le pire. A l'arrière du transport, plusieurs caissons métalliques se désolidarisèrent et vinrent semer une mort rapide par écrasement sur trois soldats pourtant solidement attachés.

Le pilote, harnaché selon la procédure standard, s'en tira sans séquelles et mit plusieurs précieuses minutes à stabiliser l'appareil. Dans le même temps, il mit tout en œuvre pour éviter une explosion brutale : coupure des réacteurs, déviation de l'énergie vers les systèmes de survie. Il procéda rapidement à l'envoi d'un message de détresse, mais se doutait bien que personne ne viendrait les récupérer avant la fin de la bataille.

Quand tout ce qui devait être fait fut tenté, le pilote se déharnacha et vint porter secours au lieutenant Nyaris. Il s'en était tiré, mais dans un piteux état. Son visage présentait une énorme plaie saignante au niveau du front. Les os de son bras droit étaient visiblement en miette et son épaule déboîtée. Une longue estafilade saignante sur sa jambe droite laissait présager qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Nyaris hurlait de douleur. Il était médicalement impossible pour le pilote de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva, fouilla rapidement un caisson et en sortit un produit étrangement vert et étrangement translucide. Il transféra rapidement le produit dans une seringue hypodermique et l'injecta dans le cou du lieutenant. Ce dernier cessa de crier et perdit conscience. Le pilote déverrouilla et fit coulisser le panneau central qui séparait cockpit et arrière du transport. Malgré son expérience, il faillit vomir à la vue du spectacle. Certains soldats étaient encore inconscients, d'autres choqués. Un des soldats avait eu le cran de se détacher pour vérifier l'état de ses trois camarades, visiblement morts sur le coup. Deux avaient eu la boîte crânienne défoncée par un des caissons qui s'étaient libérés, le dernier présentait une cage thoracique béante et défoncée, blessure causée par le coin saillant d'un des caissons, qui portait encore la trace de son sang. Dans l'ensemble ils avaient eu une mort rapide, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait leur espérer. Le sang s'écoulait lentement le long des parois métalliques du vaisseau, et se rejoignit lentement en une mare de sang informe en son milieu. L'odeur devenait écoeurante.

_- Foutez les caisses dans le compartiment annexe et rattachez-vous rapidement. Ca vaut mieux pour vous. Je vous tiendrais au courant de nos chances de survie et…_

Un sifflement qui s'amplifiait. Le pilote l'entendait depuis plusieurs minutes, sans y porter de l'intérêt. Mais le sifflement était devenu suraigu et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la minuscule brèche béante qui s'ouvrait vers l'espace. La minuscule brèche devint petite, et l'oxygène du transport commença à quitter la navette en fusant et tourbillonnant. C'était la fin, mais ils lutteraient jusqu'au bout.

_- Caisson de droite, matériel de soudage et chalumeau ! Vite !_

Le pilote désigna du doigt un des caissons qui était resté maintenu. Il y eut un horrible craquement, le pilote devinait ce qui se passait, et ressentait la souffrance de la coque de son vaisseau, qui luttait devant la pression du vide. Soudain, toutes les lumières de la navette s'éteignirent de concert, seul subsistait l'éclairage rouge pâle de secours.

_- Il y a d'autres fuites !_ hurla-t-il. _Trouvez-les et faites quelque chose ! Sauvez vos vies !_

Les soldats se mirent en branle très rapidement et le pilote regagna le cockpit, visiblement inquiet. Le transport était immobilisé dans le vide de l'espace, en pleine bataille spatiale. Une proie tellement facile. Le pilote se demandait encore pourquoi l'aile X qui les avait touché n'était pas venu les achever. Il sortit rapidement une couverture chauffante qu'il plaça sur le corps du lieutenant Nyaris, avant de s'installer à nouveau aux commandes du transport.

_- Par l'Empereur… faites que…_

Ses doigts jouèrent sur plusieurs écrans tactiles. Des jauges virtuelles apparurent, qui clignotaient dangereusement au rouge. Il tenta plusieurs combinaisons, divers schémas énergétiques, en vain. Il tapa de son poing sur la console et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

_- Pi… pilote ? Situation… grave ?_ fit Nyaris qui venait de reprendre conscience.

Le pilote tourna la tête, lentement.

_- Critique,_ répondit-il en soupirant. _Moteur gauche détruit, instabilité énergétique. Je ne peux relancer le moteur droit sans risque d'explosion. Il y a des micros fuites un peu partout sur la carlingue, l'oxygène s'échappe de partout. Au mieux, nous tiendrons un petit quart d'heure, à ce rythme. Au pire, dans quelques secondes, une brèche peut devenir une fissure géante et le vaisseau peut imploser, si nous ne mourrons pas avant._

Nyaris sourit doucement.

_- Ré… réparations ?_

_- Vos hommes sont dessus. Nous verrons combien de minutes nous sauverons. Ah oui, j'oubliais, notre transport est immobile au beau milieu de la bataille qui fait rage. Vous savez ce que je veux dire._

Le lieutenant hocha la tête. Quelqu'un frappa sur la cloison et le pilote fit coulisser le panneau métallique à nouveau. Un soldat se tenait derrière.

_- On a fait ce qu'on a pu avec le matériel. Il reste des fissures, mais inaccessibles. Verdict ?_

Le pilote s'approcha à nouveau de ses consoles. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il parla d'une voix éteinte et grave.

_- Treize minutes d'oxygène… et…_

Un bip long et strident les fit sursauter. Le pilote inspecta son écran principal et désactiva le système d'alerte.

_- … notre cellule énergétique est hors service. Nous sommes sur la cellule de secours, elle-même endommagée. Dans treize minutes, plus d'oxygène et dans un peu moins de temps, plus d'énergie. Plus d'ordinateurs, plus de contacts avec l'extérieur et l'obscurité totale. Vous voulez envoyer un dernier message, lieutenant ?_

Ce dernier acquiesça faiblement. Le pilote tapota quelques touches et amena un portatif radio jusqu'à l'officier blessé.

_- Il n'y aura pas de réponse, nous ne pouvons plus qu'émettre._

_- Merci, pilote. Appro… approchez la radio._

Ce dernier s'exécuta, non sans émotion et non sans trembler d'une peur qu'il n'arrivait plus à masquer. Il fit signe à Nyaris de parler.

_- Escadron Ender… commandant Friner, ici le lieutenant Nyaris. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être la cause de cet assaut. Mon transport a été gravement touché. Je souhaite bonne chance à l'escadron Ender et aussi à vous, Friner. Je sais que vous réussirez. Vive l'Empereur et gloire à l'Empire… Adieu !_

Un grésillement naquit. Le pilote hocha la tête négativement, faisant comprendre à Nyaris que ses derniers mots n'avaient pu être transmis.

_- Vous entendez ?_ fit le stormtrooper resté dans le sas.

_- La radio qui…_ commença le pilote.

_- Non, ça !_

Il désigna une marque sur la verrière en transparacier du cockpit. La marque s'étendit horizontalement d'un bout à l'autre, dans un craquement sinistre. Puis d'autres marques jaillirent verticalement de la première.

_- Tous à l'arrière !_ hurla le pilote.

_- Laissez-moi !_ brailla Nyaris.

Mais ses ordres étaient vains. Il était déjà en train de hurler de douleur : le pilote et le stormtrooper le traînaient en arrière, sans aucun ménagement pour ses os broyés. La verrière implosa au moment ou les pieds de Nyaris disparaissaient par le sas du cockpit. Une seconde après, le panneau métallique se verrouillait. Encore moins d'une seconde après, le vide s'était fait dans le cockpit et des morceaux de transparacier flottaient ça et là. Le froid sidéral acheva les ordinateurs et les écrans encore en vie.

_- Aaaah ! Pitié !_

Les deux hommes lâchèrent Nyaris.

_- C'est fini, lieutenant. Reposez-vous._

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, le visage blême et les mâchoires encore crispées par la terrible douleur, qui s'atténua petit à petit grâce à l'injection faite plus tôt. Plusieurs stormtroopers s'étaient levés, scrutant le pilote avec insistance. Ils perdirent tout espoir quand ce dernier leur adressa un hochement de tête négatif. L'un des soldats s'affairait sur une caisse ouverte. Il se retourna, triomphant.

_- Plusieurs combinaisons de survie spatiale._

_- Je sais, _fit le pilote. _Quatre unités. C'est tout ce que la maintenance impériale de Mos Esley est arrivée à nous fournir, avant le départ de la mission._

Ils étaient **onze** survivants.

_- Voilà ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines minutes. L'éclairage de secours va s'éteindre et il n'y aura plus un gramme d'énergie dans le vaisseau. La température va lentement baisser jusqu'à devenir mortelle. Le vide va se faire peu à peu ressentir dans la pièce, mais je pense que nous serons loin d'ici là. Et nous aurons eu de la chance si ce qui reste de la navette n'implose pas avant._

_- Courte paille ?_ questionna un soldat. _Une combinaison d'office pour notre officier._

_- Je… ne prendrais aucune combinaison,_ déclara Nyaris.

_- Voyons,_ réagit le pilote. _Votre rôle est de survivre. Vous avez été formé pour ça, et nous avons été formé pour nous sacrifier. C'est ainsi._

_- Ne dites pas de conneries… arrêtez les sermons académiques… ça ne tient plus ici. Dans mon état… je ne survivrais pas à une sortie dans l'espace. Vous… vous le savez._

Le pilote acquiesça silencieusement.

_- Je reste avec vous, alors,_ ajouta ce dernier.

Un autre stormtrooper s'avança vers eux.

_- Je ne quitterais pas ce rafiot, officier._

_- Ni moi._

L'instant d'après, tous les survivants s'étaient déclarés prêts à rester sur le navire en perdition. Nyaris souriait doucement, conscient de la force de cohésion impériale.

_- Je serais heureux de mourir à vos cotés, fidèles soldats de l'Empereur._

_- Pour l'Empereur !_ fit une voix.

_- Vive l'Empire !_ lança une autre en écho.

_- Il y a des masques à oxygène dans les compartiments supérieurs,_ poursuivit le pilote, pragmatique. _Détachez-les. Il faut sortir les bouteilles à oxygène des combinaisons de survie et y brancher les masques. Allez, exécution avant qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière !_

La manœuvre fut rapidement effectuée, malgré le poids des bouteilles.

_- Fouillez également les caissons, sortez toutes les couvertures chauffantes._

Nyaris se demandait sincèrement s'ils avaient la moindre chance. L'effet de l'anti-douleur commençait à s'estomper et l'officier grimaça. Dans quelques minutes, il prierait la mort de venir le libérer. Conformément à ce qu'avait annoncé le pilote, l'éclairage se tut brusquement, et toute vie électronique prit fin dans le vaisseau. La température descendit allègrement sous les cinq degrés Celsius et le sifflement monotone des dizaines de brèches persistait, effrayant.

_- Soldats… les dés sont jetés. Jouons la scène finale avec honneur !_

Ils s'engoncèrent dans leurs armures, puis dans les couvertures chauffantes, avant de partager les masques à oxygène. Tous les soldats se placèrent en cercle autour du corps de leur officier et attendirent leur libération, confiants dans la mort autant que dans l'Empereur…

**Chapitre 19. A l'assaut de la corvette rebelle !**

Le servant de la disqueuse laser achevait de découper le sas. Berek leva la main droite et fit quelques signes à ses hommes. Certains laissèrent pendre leur fusil d'assaut pour s'emparer de grenades de diverses formes. Le bruit de la disqueuse s'éteignit. Le servant la retira immédiatement du passage, malgré le poids d'une telle machine, destinée à couper les coques les plus épaisses. Berek ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se servit des aptitudes particulières de son imposant physique pour balancer un puissant coup de pied dans la paroi. Celle-ci s'abattit dans un nuage de poussière et de particules métalliques en suspension. Profitant de son élan, il mit genou à terre et braqua son arme vers la sortie. Simultanément, plusieurs de ses hommes lancèrent des grenades à travers la brèche. Il y en avait de trois sortes. Les premières grenades avaient pour but d'aveugler les éventuels défenseurs. Celles qui suivirent n'avaient d'effet que sur les armes et les systèmes défensifs électroniques, projetant une pulsation électromagnétique destructrice. Les dernières grenades étaient des grenades explosives, tout simplement.  
Le couloir était entièrement dégagé. Des corps de rebelles gisaient sur le sol, ensanglantés. Les grenades avaient fonctionné parfaitement. Aux deux extrémités du couloir, les rebelles avaient dressés de sommaires barricades. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit utilisation de son arme car l'onde de choc électromagnétique était passée par là. Surpris, désorientés, cédant à un début de panique, les ennemis abandonnèrent leurs barrages de fortunes. Sans armes, il était suicidaire de vouloir résister à une offensive impériale, qui plus est une offensive de commandos hyper entraînés. Mais il y avait d'autres armes, d'autres soldats et certainement d'autres barrages à bord de la corvette corellienne.  
Sur un autre signe de main, l'escadron Ender investit le couloir et sécurisa les deux extrémités. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. L'effet de surprise était passé et les rebelles s'organisaient. Les premiers tirs fusèrent, obligeant les hommes de l'Ender à se mettre à couvert.

_- Deux équipes,_ ordonna Berek. _La première remonte la corvette en direction du poste de pilotage. L'autre descend vers les salles moteurs et les capsules de sauvetages. Vérifiez tout ! L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat doit être libéré à tout prix... et rapidement ! Aux dernières transmissions, le croiseur calamari fonce droit sur nous ! Je ne crois pas qu'il nous laissera nous en tirer aussi facilement. Nous disposons d'une dizaine de minutes. Alors faites vite !_

Il y eut des hochements de tête et l'escadron Ender se scinda en deux entités. Berek, Emon et Ben faisaient parti de l'une d'entre elles.

_- Agissons vite, _déclara Emon. _Ils sont capables de tout et j'ai peur pour Drek._

Ben approuva de la tête. Dans leur arsenal, il restait encore un nombre important de grenades offensives et ils n'hésitèrent pas à s'en servir copieusement. Les barrages ennemis reculaient et les corps s'amoncelaient, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de Drek. D'autre part, les couloirs s'agrandissaient, obligeant à toujours plus de vigilance. Et la précipitation engendra quelques erreurs. Une porte donnait sur une petite chambre d'équipage plongée dans l'obscurité, pourtant sécurisée par un membre de l'escadron. Mais trop vite sécurisée. Le rebelle, certainement très bien caché, fit irruption dans leurs dos, tira sur un impérial à bout portant, le tuant, et en blessa un autre. Les soldats de l'Ender répliquèrent et l'abattirent, mais un goût amer leur restait dans la bouche.

_- Dyosis ?  
- Il est mort,_ constata Emon.  
_- Ces sales rebelles vont nous le payer !_ ragea Ben.  
Berek siffla entre ses dents et rechargea plusieurs cellules énergétiques dans son arme.  
_- Reprenez vos positions, la bataille n'est pas finie !_ lança-t-il. _Emon à ma droite, les autres, derrière moi ! Ben, couvre-nous ! Il faut qu'on investisse la salle de mess, à une dizaine de mètres en amont dans le couloir !_  
Il désigna la pièce du menton.  
_- Elle nous permettra d'avoir un bon contrôle de la situation. Faites attention, elle possède deux entrées et les rebelles ne la lâcheront pas sans combattre.  
- C'est parti_, lâcha Emon d'une voix furieuse.  
_- Allez-y sans craintes,_ railla Ben. _Le premier qui dépasse de son abri, je le pulvérise._

Emon jeta un oeil sur le jeune soldat et admira la confiance extérieure qu'il affichait. Le mess du vaisseau était une grande salle, remplie de tables et de chaises, agrémentée de plantes artificielles. Au bout de la salle, un self-service distribuait nourriture et boissons aux membres de l'équipage en pause. A l'autre bout de la salle, qui devait faire une bonne vingtaine de mètres, un petit espace ceint de panneaux en bois et en verre était réservé aux officiers de la corvette rebelle. Plusieurs rebelles étaient postés à divers endroits de la salle et avaient pour consigne de tenir la salle à tout prix. Ils ne furent pas surpris quand les premiers membres de l'escadron Ender déboulèrent dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent un tir de barrage intensif, mais quantité ne rime pas toujours avec qualité. Leurs tirs, souvent imprécis, s'abattirent partout sauf où il fallait. Leur entraînement au tir y était aussi pour quelque chose, sans doutes.  
Emon pénétra dans la pièce en premier. Il décocha plusieurs tirs au jugé et roula se protéger derrière une table, qu'il renversa pour l'occasion. Une pluie de lasers suivit, un peu tard pour toucher le rapide membre de l'Oméga Force. Ceux qui le suivirent eurent plus de difficultés, mais comparé aux entraînements, c'était une partie de plaisir. Emon renversa plusieurs tables encore et se chargea de dresser un barrage sommaire pour faciliter l'entrée du mess aux autres soldats. C'était plutôt un luxe pour eux, car ils seraient entrés de toute manière.  
Ben se mit à genoux, en position de tir. Il s'obligea à contrôler sa respiration, clef de la réussite au tir de précision. Quand une partie de l'escadron se lança dans le couloir en direction de la cantine, Ben était prêt. Son oeil était rivé sur ses instruments de tir : guidon et cran de mire. Une première forme hostile ne tarda pas à se lever, tout au fond du couloir, quittant l'abri improvisé. Ben pointa rapidement son canon vers la forme, aligna son guidon sur son cran de mire et entama avec son doigt la course de la détente. Quand il su, d'expérience, que la détente de son arme était arrivée au point de décrochage, il vérifia une dernière fois que ses instruments de visée étaient nets et la cible légèrement floue. C'était un des points à respecter pour un tir précis. L'oeil ne pouvant physiquement focaliser à la fois sur la cible et sur les organes de visées, il fallait par défaut s'attacher à ce que ceux-ci soient d'une netteté irréprochable, à contrario de l'objectif visé. Qu'importe où le laser allait toucher, du moment qu'il touchait quand même. A cette distance, l'arme de Ben était beaucoup moins précise, mais suffisamment quand même pour abattre un ennemi. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer... et son doigt acheva la course de la détente. L'arme cracha son rayon mortel.  
Au fond du couloir, un cri se fit entendre et une forme sombre s'abattit au sol. Ben esquissa un léger sourire. Aussitôt, deux autres formes se levèrent. Les coéquipiers de Ben se préparaient à entrer dans le mess, il fallait leur donner encore un peu de temps. Il ajusta encore une fois son arme, plus rapidement cependant, et tira sur une des formes. Il ne su jamais si son laser avait atteint quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais les défenseurs rebelles cessèrent de tirer pendant deux ou trois secondes. A ce stade, Emon, Berek et les autres s'étaient pratiquement tous introduits dans la salle de cantine. Ben lâcha une dernière salve au jugé et retourna à l'abri du coude de corridor.

Dans le feu de l'action, il était difficile de parler et de se faire comprendre. Aussi les membres de l'Ender ne parlaient pas mais communiquaient par signe. Un langage qu'Emon comprenait aussi car il l'utilisait couramment, du moins une des variantes de ce langage gestuel. En effet, chaque groupe d'intervention créait, au fil des entraînements et des missions, son propre code et ses propres gestes. La base restait mais certains signent différaient fondamentalement. Du moins pour des personnes extérieures à ce système de langage. Emon, par habitude et par assimilation, comprenait la majorité des signes de l'escadron Ender.  
On lui fit signe. Un doigt levé. Puis une direction donnée. Emon regarda plus attentivement et aperçut un rebelle à quelques mètres, à couvert derrière le comptoir du self-service. Il enchaînait rafale sur rafale pour tenir à distance les membres de l'Ender, qui répondaient sporadiquement mais sans fenêtre de tir et sans trop d'espoir. De plus, les autres rebelles dans la salle continuaient à les prendre pour cible. Ces maudits tiraient à intervalles irréguliers mais sûrement : leurs impacts se rapprochaient dangereusement.  
On lui refit signe. Une main ouverte qui passe plusieurs fois au-dessus de la tête. Un geste de main, le pouce désignant celui qui parlait et l'index pointé dans sa direction. Un doigt tourné vers le bas qui dessine un petit cercle. Pourquoi pas, se dit Emon. Ce dernier leur renvoya le signe universel de celui qui avait bien compris : le pouce levé en l'air.  
Plusieurs membres de l'escadron se dressèrent les uns après les autres, soudainement, lâchant une ou deux salves puis replongeant à l'abri. Emon rampa rapidement sur le sol, aussi vite qu'il le pu, s'attendant à être prit pour cible par le tireur rebelle. Ce dernier, momentanément occupé par la riposte impériale massive, n'avait pas vu l'ennemi le contourner par le flanc. Quand le déluge cessa et qu'il reprit sa contre-attaque, le rebelle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un élément ennemi n'était plus à sa place. Ce manque d'observation lui fut fatal. Emon progressa jusqu'à portée de tir, avec précaution. Il ajusta et tira sans se poser de questions. Le rebelle cria, dans sa brève agonie il se tourna vers l'officier de l'Oméga Force et comprit son erreur, avant que les limbes ténébreux de la mort viennent voiler sa vue... pour toujours. Emon avait maintenant une position stratégique, à la fois parce qu'à l'écart du reste de l'escadron Ender, et aussi parce que le comptoir de la cantine lui offrait une excellente protection. Il fut vite rejoint par un autre camarade et à deux, prenant soin de bien viser, ils firent des ravages dans la défense ennemie. Quand le dernier rebelle encore en vie comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus riposter sans signer son arrêt de mort, il entreprit de fuir par la seconde porte de la cantine, opposée à la première. Ce fut sans compter la rapidité de réflexe des assaillants impériaux. Plusieurs tirs l'atteignirent en même temps, à la tête et dans le dos. Le rebelle n'eut pas le temps de se voir mourir.  
Emon et ses camarades firent le tour méthodique de la grande salle, pour bien vérifier qu'aucun rebelle ne s'y était malencontreusement caché.

_- Salle sécurisée !_ lança Emon.  
Le chef de l'escouade tapota quelques codes sur le bracelet électronique, fixé sur son poignet.  
_- Ben, tu me reçois ?  
- Affirmatif, Berek._  
_- La salle est sécurisée. Les rebelles ne doivent pas s'en être rendus compte, encore. Nous allons emprunter le couloir opposé au votre. D'après le plan, il rejoint votre couloir par le coté. Nous attaquerons sur deux flancs. Dès que tu entendras nos premières salves, ouvre le feu sur le barrage et rejoins-nous. Compris ?_  
_- Affirmatif. Over, _répondit Ben d'une voix impatiente.

Berek désigna la porte par laquelle ils allaient continuer.

_- Nous allons prendre les rebelles par le coté. Hâtons-nous !_

Les membres de l'Ender répondirent d'un seul concert et suivirent leur leader.  
Les rebelles furent littéralement prit de court. Ils avaient fait l'erreur d'amasser le reste de leurs soldats sur ce barrage. Attaqués des deux cotés à la fois, avec la force et l'efficacité des troupes d'élite de l'Empire, ils ne durèrent pas plus de quelques minutes. Il y eut deux blessés du coté de l'Ender et on dénombra douze corps rebelles derrière le barrage improvisé. Une fois encore, tout démontrait l'extrême entraînement des membres de l'escadron Ender et leur capacité à gérer n'importe quelle situation, même désavantagés et dépassés numériquement.  
Ils fouillèrent les salles annexes mais revinrent bredouilles. Après avoir pris contact avec le second groupe, qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la corvette, ils apprirent que la résistance ennemie avait été ardue. Ils avaient perdu deux membres et progressaient lentement. Il semblait que chaque rebelle à bord se soit armé, prêt à défendre sa vie jusqu'au bout.  
Berek rappela à lui ses compagnons épars.

_- Au poste de pilotage ! _ordonna-t-il._ Il nous reste 5 minutes !_

**Chapitre 20. Libération**

_- Nous sommes perdus._

La voix du capitaine de corvette était pâle et blême. Il avait espéré contenir l'assaut impérial, mais rien ne semblait arrêter ces hommes en armures blanches de combat. Ils progressaient avec une efficacité mortelle, passant par dessus les barrages rebelles sans difficultés, laissant derrière eux des corps sans vie et des couloirs tâchés de sang.

_- Capitaine, il doit y avoir un moyen !_  
_- Non Elna, il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a plus. Il n'y en a jamais eu.  
- Les capsules de sauvetage ?  
- Nous ne pouvons maintenant plus y accéder !  
- Ma navette est encore arrimée, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons encore fuir, tous les deux avec le prisonnier.  
- Elle a été détruite lors de l'assaut,_ répondit tristement le capitaine. _Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Notre croiseur allié ne sera sur les lieux que dans quelques minutes. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose. Il est harcelé par les impériaux. Nos assaillants seront là dans quelques secondes, eux. C'est fini.  
- Vous allez enclencher l'autodestruction de la corvette ?_ s'enquit Elna.  
_- Non. Je ne ferais pas ça à mon bâtiment. De toute façon, nous mourrons quand même. Rien ne les arrêtera plus, désormais. Si nous ne mourrons pas de la main de nos ennemis, je pense malheureusement que ce sera par la main de nos amis. Le croiseur calamari ne va certainement pas passer en hyperespace avant d'avoir eu la certitude que ni eux, ni nous, ne récupérerons l'agent des Renseignements Impériaux. Alors, combattons comme des hommes et pas comme des lâches..._  
Le capitaine poussa un long soupir.  
_- J'avais promis à ma fille de passer un peu de temps avec elle, une fois cette mission terminée. La pauvre petite... quel imbécile je fais, vraiment.  
- Je n'ai jamais compris où était vraiment mon bonheur, continua-t-il. Je le sais maintenant. Pas dans la rébellion et dans sa lutte pour un idéal, non. Ma place était près des miens et j'ai failli à mon devoir d'homme... de père. Et maintenant, la dernière scène approche avant que le rideau ne tombe et plus personne n'entendra jamais parler de notre tragédie.  
- Vous êtes désespéré, capitaine, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites.  
- Oh si, malheureusement ! Fous que nous étions de vouloir nous mesurer à l'Empire !  
- Capitaine !_  
Ce dernier dégaina rapidement un petit modèle de pistolet laser, puis l'observa longuement.  
_- Ne faites pas ça, capitaine, cela ne sert à rien ! _implora Elna.  
_- Je ne compte pas me tuer, jeune Elna, _dit-il en souriant. _Je vais rejoindre mes derniers hommes et mourir avec eux. Faites ce que vous voudrez du prisonnier, tout est perdu à présent..._

Il caressa d'une main lasse le visage de la jeune fille. Curieusement, cette dernière se laissa faire, dépassée.

_- Adieu, Elna. A dans une autre vie... meilleure.  
- Ca... capitaine..._ souffla la jeune rebelle.

Mais celui-ci était déjà parti, l'abandonnant à son destin, la laissant seule, terriblement seule, au milieu du poste de pilotage désert. Elna tendit l'oreille et perçut les sourdes détonations qui approchaient. Un goût amer dans la bouche, elle frappa rageusement la console la plus proche.

_- Maudit sois-tu, destin ! Encore une fois, tu t'acharnes contre moi !_  
Ses yeux étaient rouges et exorbités, sa voix hystérique.  
_- Mais je me battrais, encore et toujours ! Tu entends ? Je ne me laisserais pas faire !_  
Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle retrouva un semblant de calme. Elle s'approcha de l'officier endormi et le toisa d'un air sévère. Constatant qu'elle avait oublié son blaster sur la console, près du corps de Drek, elle jura. Elna le remit rapidement à sa ceinture et fit craquer ses doigts...

_- Drek, réveillez-vous !_  
Une suite de gifles plus ou moins appuyées sortit l'officier de son sommeil.  
_- Elna ?_  
Malgré son extrême faiblesse, Drek ressentit les explosions de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus violentes. Il sourit faiblement.  
_- On a des petits problèmes, Elna ?  
- Tout va bien, officier, je dirais même plus, tout va très bien.  
- Vous mentez... mal.  
- Vous êtes encore mon prisonnier, Drek... vous êtes ma monnaie d'échange._  
La jeune rebelle vérifia que les mains du prisonnier étaient solidement liées derrière son dos.  
_- Plus vous serrerez, Elna et plus l'étau de l'Empire se refermera sur vous.  
- Les belles paroles,_ cracha-t-elle. _En attendant, je suis à un bout du blaster et vous à l'autre : le mauvais bout.  
- Vous ne me tuerez jamais, Elna, vous venez de le dire : je suis votre monnaie d'échange !  
- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je peux procéder autrement._

Avec une force terrible, elle asséna un terrible coup de crosse sur le visage de l'officier. Un craquement d'os broyés et l'officier poussa un hurlement. Du sang s'écoulait de son nez, évitant les commissures de sa bouche et gouttant par son menton. De toute évidence, Elna lui avait fracassé son beau nez aquilin.

_- Désolé, Drek... mon chou. Ce n'était pas spécialement contre vous, j'étais énervée._

Drek n'était pas retombé dans les pommes. Ses oreilles enregistrèrent les paroles d'Elna et pendant une seconde, il crut presque ce qu'elle disait.

_- Le plaisir... était pour moi... vraiment, Elna !_ gargouilla l'officier dans son sang.  
_- Bon, je suis heureuse que vous ayez gardé votre sens de l'humour.  
- Comment le perdre... en si charmante compagnie.  
- Nous nous égarons, mon chou. Il est grand temps de jouer la scène finale !_

Des bruits de course se firent entendre. Une partie de l'escadron Ender déboula dans la petite pièce de pilotage, toutes leurs armes prêtes à cracher leur feu, à distribuer la mort. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmante, les cheveux roux, les yeux verts en amande. Elle tenait contre son corps celui de Drek, le canon de son arme, un blaster petit modèle, posé sur la tempe de l'officier.

_- Un pas de plus et votre officier des renseignements est un homme mort !  
- Ce chantage n'est pas digne de vous, Elna..._ crachota l'officier.  
_- Il y a un temps pour tout, Drek, taisez-vous._  
Elle appuya un peu plus le canon sur la tempe et son doigt joua avec la détente de l'arme.  
_- Posez vos armes, immédiatement !_ cria la jeune rebelle.

Berek ordonna à ses hommes de poser au sol leur quincaillerie, ce qu'ils firent, d'une mauvaise volonté évidente et dans un grand fracas métallique. Emon et Ben se tenaient juste derrière lui. Le premier distinguant avec horreur le corps meurtri de son ami et le second découvrant enfin le visage de celui dont tout le monde parlait : l'officier Drek.

_- Pas de gestes brusques ! _ordonna Elna.  
_- Pssst... Elna !_  
_- Je vous ai demandé de la fermer, Drek !_  
_- Je sais, je sais... juste un petit détail ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous, bon dieu !  
- De la cellule énergétique de votre blaster._  
La rebelle baissa les yeux sur son arme et son visage prit tout d'un coup une teinte cadavérique. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, à la recherche d'une bouffée d'oxygène.  
_- J'ai pris soin de la retirer pendant que vous discutiez avec le capitaine.  
- Non...  
- Vous ne m'en voulez pas... j'espère ? Je serais contrarié que vous... me fassiez la tête !_

Elna lâcha son arme vide qui chuta sur le sol et rebondit avec un léger tintement métallique. Elle lâcha l'officier et s'affaissa sur le sol, lentement. Tout était perdu... elle était perdue. Elle ne pu empêcher une crise de larmes. Drek, épuisé, s'agenouilla près d'elle, la contemplant avec un petit air victorieux. Elna pleurait encore quand des bras musclés se saisirent d'elle et l'immobilisèrent, avant de la ficeler comme on aurait ficelé un bon saucisson correllien.

Emon hurla de joie et sauta dans les bras de son ami.  
_- Drek, vieille branche, je suis bigrement heureux de te serrer dans mes bras !  
- Emon..._ était tout ce que réussit à prononcer l'officier, sous le coup de l'émotion.  
_- Mon vieux, t'as sacrément morflé ! Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?_  
Drek désigna du menton la jeune fille.  
_- Arrêtes, tu te fous de moi, mon vieux ! Une... femme ???  
- Tu ne sais pas quelle femme, Emon... _souffla l'officier.  
_- En tout cas, très jolie, tu choisis bien tes tortionnaires, sacré Drek !_  
Ils rirent tout les deux de bon coeur : Emon avec énergie et Drek avec asthénie.  
_- Tout n'est pas fini ! cria Berek. A la navette ! Vite ! Le croiseur ne devrait pas tarder à être sur nous ! Courrons !_  
Ils coururent comme des forcenés à travers les couloirs du vaisseau. Ils sautaient par dessus les corps, trébuchaient parfois. Elna représentait un poids mort, mais Drek tenait à ce qu'on la sorte de là également. Ils étaient tous exténués et à bout de souffle, sauf Elna qui se laissait porter...

**Chapitre 21. Ultime fuite**

_- Commandant Etnyn ?_  
Ce dernier serrait les poings en contemplant la corvette rebelle, qui ne répondait plus à ses appels. Il n'y avait plus d'autres alternative possible : quand le ver était dans le fruit...  
_- Nos derniers chasseurs sont rentrés aux hangars, tous sérieusement endommagés. Nos boucliers continuent d'être harcelés par cette racaille impériale et ces traîtres d'extérieurs. La situation devient intenable. Il nous faut fuir ! Maintenant !_  
Etnyn médita pendant quelques secondes avant de formuler sa réponse... terrible.  
_- Concentrez nos tirs les plus puissants sur notre corvette pour la détruire.  
- Mais... commandant ?  
- Ne voyez vous pas ? Ils sont certainement tous morts à l'intérieur. Le commando impérial a réussi sa mission, maintenant. Il est trop tard et je ne veux pas que nous ayons fait tout ça pour rien. Que ces chiens d'impériaux meurent avec leur agent de l'ubiqtorat !  
- Bien compris, commandant.  
- Et préparez le saut en hyper espace immédiatement. Je veux que nous dégagions de la zone dans la minute qui suivra la destruction de la corvette. Exécution.  
- A vos ordres._

La coque trembla sous un violent impact.  
_- Le croiseur commence à nous tirer dessus ! _lâcha Emon.  
_- Dépêchons-nous ou nous allons tous y rester !_  
Bien que ficelée, Elna se débattit comme une furieuse pour entraver leur progression. Jamais Ben n'avait vu un saucisson corellien se débattre autant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'humour.  
_- Au revoir, Elna._

Il abattit la crosse de son arme sur le crâne de cette dernière. Avec assez de force pour l'assommer mais assez pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Ben n'aimait pas frapper les femmes et sauf cas d'extrême urgence comme celui-ci, il l'évitait. Elna perdit immédiatement connaissance et l'équipe pu continuer sa progression plus rapidement.  
La coque trembla violemment. Les tirs du vaisseau calamarien traversaient de part en part la structure, tellement ils étaient concentrés. Les ponts s'affaissaient les uns sous les autres, les parois se disloquaient, d'autres implosaient. Partout dans la corvette, le vide de l'espace commençait à s'insinuer, entamant son travail de mort. Un autre tir laser coupa littéralement la corvette en deux, au niveau des passerelles menant au cockpit. Bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, la partie arrière de la corvette se désintègrerait à cause des moteurs et générateurs. La partie avant n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, à présent, qui errerait longtemps dans le vide de l'espace.

_- Plus vite !_ hurla Berek.

Tout autour d'eux, le décor s'était transformé en paysage apocalyptique, en une vision de cauchemar cernée par les flammes et le feu. Ils appréhendaient à chaque instant une explosion devant ou derrière eux qui les aspirerait dans le froid mortel du vide spatial.

_- Nous arrivons !_  
Ils priaient pour que les générateurs n'explosent pas de suite.  
_- Allez, on embarque et plus vite que ça !_

Le second groupe de l'Ender était déjà à l'intérieur... et ils auraient attendu leurs camarades jusqu'à la mort. De brefs sourires furent échangés et la navette s'arracha à vive allure de ce qui n'était plus qu'une épave sur le point d'exploser.

Les générateurs éclatèrent.  
L'espace fut illuminé pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde et ce fut tout.  
La navette de l'Ender était trop près pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'explosion sans dommages. Si elle ne fut pas détruite en même temps que la corvette, c'est peut être que l'Empire avait ses miracles, aussi. Sous le choc de l'explosion qui avait été si violente, tous s'étaient évanouis. Tous sauf Elna qui l'était déjà, évidemment. Carbonisée, endommagée, la navette erra quelques heures dans le vide de l'espace avant d'être récupérée. Le miracle continua ensuite : tout le monde était vivant à son bord. Quelques bobos superficiels, des égratignures tout au plus !

**EPILOGUE**

Le miracle ne s'était pas arrêté à eux, cependant.

L'Errinic avait survécu à ses blessures et son commandant aussi. Dans un état critique, le destroyer impérial montrait avec fierté que sa conception n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais bien d'une longue tradition de perfection en ingénierie impériale. Il fut remorqué et réparé. Certes, les réparations furent longues et s'étalèrent sur une année entière. Certains esprits perfides estimèrent qu'il n'était pas rentable de le réparer. Mais la bataille de Tatooine avait eut un tel impact sur les médias et sur l'Empire que les conseils de ces mauvaises langues furent vite écartés. L'Errinic devait ressortir flambant neuf des stations de réparations et son nom devenir un emblème de la marine impériale. Son équipage fut porté au diapason des éloges impériaux. Les morts furent traités en martyrs et en héros. Les survivants comblés de récompenses et d'éloges. Surtout en ce qui concernait la personnalité du commandant Friner. Encensé par les médias, il n'eut de répit que celui qu'on lui donnait pour dormir, quelques petites heures chaque nuit. Enchaînant interviews sur interviews, avec l'approbation de la hiérarchie impériale, répétant cent fois la même histoire, celle d'un commandant loyal et dévoué au service de l'Ordre Nouveau qui avait fait front contre un ennemi numériquement supérieur _(la propagande impériale avait en en effet bien gonflé le chiffre des assaillants)_ et avait vaincu. Les mois qui suivirent, les demandes de dossiers grimpèrent en flèches dans les bureaux de recrutements. Et la pression était si forte qu'il fallut bientôt nommer au nom de Friner une promotion d'élèves officiers de l'Académie Navale Impériale. Mais tout ce qui avait trait à l'officier des renseignements impériaux et à sa libération avait été bien naturellement occulté. Pas une ligne dans les médias, pas un mot dans les reportages. Mais c'était bien mieux ainsi. Autre chose que les médias enflèrent à outrance : la participation des extérieurs à la bataille. La prime fut bien évidemment occultée (bien qu'elle fut quand même payée à chaque extérieur, sous l'insistance du commandant Friner et avec l'aide de son petit compte en banque, malheureusement, l'Empire se refusant à faire un geste tel que celui-ci envers la frange de la galaxie) et les médias, dirigés par la propagande, s'empressèrent de conclure qu'ils avaient volontairement et de leur plein gré participé à la protection de l'Empire et des valeurs prônées par l'Ordre Nouveau. Mais c'était prendre pour des enfants les citoyens impériaux et tous savaient qu'il n'en avait pas été ainsi. Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, une sympathie toute particulière fut attribuée aux marchands, contrebandiers, neutres, mercenaires et pirates du secteur de Tatooine. Pendant quelques mois, la pression des contrôles impériaux se relâcha même sur la planète des sables et certains contrebandiers s'enrichirent comme il n'était pas permis, enrichissant du même coup l'un des personnages les plus infâmes de la galaxie : Jabba le Hutt. Mais tout avait une fin et les habitudes reprirent, loin, bien loin du siège des renseignements impériaux sur Coruscant...

Le retour de Drek dans les locaux de soins de l'Ubiqtorat - il n'avait pas voulu être hospitalisé ailleurs - fut prétexte à un débordement de joie tel que les Renseignements Impériaux avaient peu connu. Tous s'étaient réunis près de lui, le questionnant et le félicitant : Aenelia, Ethan, Emon, Rahkil, Vandithir, Marlek, Ben (qui s'était fortement penché sur une éventuelle admission au sein de l'Ubiqtorat), Aes, Havelock ainsi que les nouveaux arrivés qui découvraient enfin celui dont tout le monde parlait : Haek, Kaes, Jobal, Antor, Servyn... et ceux à venir : Yom, Arnoh... Il y eut des permissions à n'en plus finir, pour que le retour de Drek soit fêté dignement (et plusieurs fois) dans les meilleurs restaurants impériaux de Coruscant. Les caves de Don Calamarion en prirent un sacré coup, d'ailleurs et il fallut toute la patience de l'agent Svar (plus une désintoxication forcée de Marlek ) pour que les stocks de ce vin aussi célèbre que le temps ne se recomposent. Bref, l'euphorie régna pendant quelques semaines au sein de la plus sérieuse des organisations impériales. Mais tout avait une fin et les choses finirent par se calmer, bien que la tendance était quand même à la décontraction, il va sans dire. Drek avait depuis longtemps quelque chose dans la tête, une idée fixe qui ne le quittait que rarement et qui déclenchait chez lui une véritable obsession. Et un jour, il en fit part à son Superviseur, espérant bien décrocher une réponse positive.

_- Superviseur ? Puis-je vous demander un... petit service ?  
- Non, Drek, non, je vous le dis, c'est impossible._  
La voix était froide mais le regard compréhensif.  
_- C'est contraire aux règlements en vigueur. Je ne peux rien y faire.  
- Voyons, Jasba... vous êtes le Superviseur des Renseignements Impériaux, il me semble. Votre réputation est connue de tous et aucun moff qui se respecte n'osera agir ouvertement contre vous, ni contre votre décision, Jasba !  
- Je resterais sur ma position, jeune Drek, et vous apprendrez à rester à la place qui est la vôtre. Je suis et je resterais pour vous « Superviseur ». Vous me seriez agréable de respecter le protocole et de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
- Bien sur... trop bien, même,_ souffla-t-il d'un air dépité.  
Elle quitta sa chambre comme elle était venue, rapidement et sans un bruit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Vexé et énervé, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil de la nuit.

Le nez encore fragile mais tout son corps réparé, Drek avait quitté depuis quelques jours la chambre de soins dans laquelle il était assigné. Il se sentait tout neuf, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Ses muscles étaient légers et son mental de nouveau d'acier. Drek se sentait pratiquement prêt à participer aux derniers jeux Impériaux sur Coruscant ! Il sautillait à chaque pas et il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'il s'envole.  
Il rencontra et bavarda avec tous ses amis, racontant par-ci ce qu'il n'avait pas encore raconté par-là. Tout le monde voulait savoir les tenants de l'histoire, et même si Drek était tenu au secret, il n'en dérogea pas moins à la règle pour satisfaire la curiosité des membres de l'Ubiqtorat. Il arriva enfin dans son bureau, tant bien que mal, après avoir été acclamé plusieurs fois et avoir été broyé dans les bras puissants d'Emon. Il ferma la porte à clef, pour garder l'illusion d'être quelques minutes enfin libre.  
Sur la table, un petit mot avait été griffonné à la va-vite. L'écriture était ferme mais féminine :

_**« Bloc de sécurité EY-311. Cellule 9. Autorisation 28750. Jasba »**_

Il lut et relut plusieurs fois le petit bout de papier avant de pousser un puissant cri de victoire.

« _Merci, Superviseur_ » pensa-t-il, avant de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué, muni de l'autorisation informatique. Couloirs après couloirs, ascenseurs après ascenseurs, sas après sas, Drek progressa vers le cadeau que venait de lui faire Jasba. Il tapota sur un clavier lumineux le code d'accès et attendit. La lumière rouge au-dessus de la porte clignota et devint verte. Le panneau métallique coulissa. Drek inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
Son costume brillait, il était magnifique.  
Il entra dans la cellule.

_- Bonjour, Elna !_

Attachée pieds et poings liés, elle lui jeta un regard de pure terreur.

_- Je me suis dit... une petite discussion entre vieilles connaissances !_

La porte métallique se referma sur elle-même, étouffant le cri d'horreur de la jeune rebelle...

**A suivre…**


	11. Capture

**Chapitre 1. Tractations sur Kamino**

L'oiseau métallique émergea du néant, déchirant le mince voile qui séparait l'univers réel de l'univers parallèle. Ses trois ailes déployées, la navette impériale de classe Lambda achevait son dernier bond dans l'hyperespace.

Appareillant de Coruscant pour Corellia, elle avait emprunté la célèbre voie commerciale Corellienne qui desservait les planètes de Neimodia, Talus et Tralus. La navette avait ensuite navigué sur la Passe Corellienne, route fréquentée et relativement sûre en raison des nombreuses bornes hyper spatiales qui jalonnaient le parcours en direction de Kamino. Cette route avait grandement aidé les lointaines planètes de Druckenwell, Tatooine ou Génonosis à maintenir un semblant d'économie. Cependant, la durée du trajet des mondes du noyau vers ces planètes, une vingtaine de jours pour un vaisseau équipé d'un hyper propulseur de classe I, garantissait une grande autonomie dont profitait de grands seigneurs du crime tel Jabba-le-Hutt, main dans la main avec les autorités locales impériales.

Tous feux de position allumés, la navette entamait sa lente descente atmosphérique vers la surface de Kamino. Malgré son puissant éclairage, la lourde chape de nuages qui ceinturait la planète réduisait la visibilité à zéro. Le pilote manoeuvrait à l'aveuglette et avait activé son détecteur de collision. Toutefois, le trafic aérien Kaminien était pratiquement inexistant et les risques minimes. Les particularités géophysiques de la planète faisaient qu'il régnait en permanence des conditions détestables : pluies, brouillards, orages et nuages. Une autre particularité voulait que la surface de la planète soit entièrement recouverte d'eau.

Une étendue immense, démesurée, ondulée par le vent et irisée par les éclairs. Une mer infinie, éternelle, pailletée par les gouttes de pluie et parcourue d'étranges arabesques. Les Kaminiens avaient vu le jour près de cette eau bleue et profonde, en subissant tempêtes et caprices météorologiques. Suite à une montée constante et inexorable du niveau des eaux sur leur planète, les Kaminiens furent obligés de s'adapter ou disparaître. Leur culture migra lentement de la terre ferme vers le milieu aqueux. Elle grandit, prospéra et domina la planète. Leur technologie devenue presque sans limites, ce peuple fier et libéré de ses attaches terrestres construisit d'immenses cités sur les eaux, bravant les conditions climatiques et domptant la nature. Mais il y a un pas que ce peuple aquatique ne franchit jamais... car nanti de sa technologie avancée, la conquête de l'univers s'offrait à lui. Soit par manque d'ambition, soit parce que la gestion de leur planète leur suffisait amplement, le peuple Kaminien ne fut jamais un peuple conquérant et laissa aux autres races les avantages et les inconvénients d'une expansion rapide et incontrôlée. Ailleurs, loin, très loin de cette planète, à des parsecs à l'autre bout de la galaxie, la race des sages Calamariens pensait de même.

La navette arriva en vue de la principale cité de Kamino : Tipoca City. L'architecture typique sauta aux yeux de l'officier Drek : les lignes étaient courbes, les traits épurés, les surfaces lisses. De grands dômes métalliques couvraient les bâtiments, surmontés d'un enchevêtrement de tubules et d'antennes. Ce que les Kaminiens avaient construit sur la surface des eaux était purement unique dans la galaxie. En s'approchant plus près de la cité, Drek aperçut une créature étrange jaillir des flots, montée par une sorte d'humanoïde à la peau bleuté. Cet animal représentait aux yeux des visiteurs tout le contraste de la culture Kaminienne. Hybride entre un animal marin et un oiseau, il était dompté et utilisé depuis des millénaires comme moyen de transport. La plupart des Kaminiens préférait ce mode de déplacement aux transports mécaniques et le va-et-vient incessant de ces surprenantes bestioles était fréquent entre les cités sous-marines et la surface, ainsi que dans le ciel orageux.

Les ailes de la navette se replièrent majestueusement alors que le cockpit se verrouillait en position horizontale, comme un oiseau relève sa tête. Lentement, les trains d'atterrissage sortirent de leurs emplacements et entrèrent en contact avec la plate-forme, amortissant le poids imposant de la navette grâce à des pistons hydrauliques dernière génération. Pendant quelques secondes, le décor s'immobilisa sous la pluie battante. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre et la passerelle située sous le cockpit se déplia vers le sol. Deux silhouettes en descendirent et se mirent à discuter.

_- Kamino_, fit Drek.  
_- Une bien étrange planète_, répondit le pilote.  
_- Voici mes consignes. Dégourdissez-vous les jambes si besoin, mais restez à proximité du vaisseau. Il devra être prêt pour un décollage d'urgence._  
Le pilote acquiesça.  
_- Vous craignez quelque chose, officier ?_  
_- Mm… je ne sais pas…_  
Drek sourit légèrement avant de continuer.  
_- ... mais je préfère rester prudent. Les Kaminiens ne sont pas nos ennemis, mais nous nous trouvons tellement loin de la juridiction Impériale !_  
_- La prudence est de mise. J'espère que vos affaires ne s'éterniseront pas, officier._  
_- Combien de fois ai-je vu des hommes payer de leur vie une simple négligence ? Un détail qui leur semblait tellement futile qu'il leur est tout simplement sorti de l'esprit ! Faites attention à vous, pilote._

Le pilote ne trouva rien à redire. Comme il pleuvait à bâtons rompus, il salua Drek en le quittant et remonta hâtivement à bord de la navette impériale. L'officier resta quelques secondes au bas de la passerelle, semblant méditer. Puis il entreprit de gagner le sas d'accès de la plate-forme d'un pas soutenu. Il ne s'était pas protégé avec un quelconque imperméable, trouvant que cela aurait déshonoré son uniforme. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur son uniforme mais il restait stoïque. Ce n'était que de l'eau après tout. Avec un certain soulagement, il atteignit la porte vitrée, qui coulissa sans un bruit à son approche.

_- Bienvenue, officier. Je suis le chef du protocole. Nous vous attendions._  
Drek sourit.  
_- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Taun We_.

La Kaminienne était grande, à l'instar de toute la population. Du haut de ses deux mètres et quelques, elle dominait entièrement l'officier. Sa peau était bleue, pâle et luisante. Ses yeux brillaient d'un noir doux et avenant. Son long cou était drapé dans une broderie jaune et sang qui lui descendait le long du dos. Taun We arborait un ensemble diplomatique de couleur nuit et or, une longue robe étroite et fendue enserrait ses fines jambes, formant une courte traîne quand elle se déplaçait.

_- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire devant le Premier ministre de Kamino_.

Ce que les Kaminiens ne pouvaient concevoir au-dehors, le soleil, ils le reconstituaient à l'intérieur : les couloirs étaient immenses et puissamment éclairés. La luminosité était si forte et contrastait tellement avec l'ambiance sombre de l'extérieur qu'elle obligeait Drek à ciller des yeux.

_- C'est la première fois que vous visitez notre planète, Drek._  
_- Oui_, avoua-t-il_. Je n'ai guère de temps à consacrer aux voyages.  
- Je comprends. Que pensez-vous de ce que vous voyez ?_  
Drek réfléchit un court instant.  
_- Tout est contraste sur Kamino. L'eau et l'air, la lumière et l'obscurité, la technologie et les traditions. Votre planète est une des plus fascinantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Taun We.  
- Merci, officier._

Taun We marchait avec grâce et souplesse. A coté, Drek passait pour un Gamorréen à la démarche lourdaude. Ils arrivèrent devant une vaste porte aux armoiries de Kamino qui coulissa lentement sur son rail magnétique. Une vaste pièce se dévoila aux yeux de Drek. Elle allait de concert avec l'architecture : éclairée, épurée et vide. A son approche, le ministre se leva du seul siège qui semblait présent dans la pièce et le salua.

_- Honoré de votre visite, officier. Je suis Lama Su, premier ministre de Kamino._  
Drek le salua en retour, même si son grade d'officier le dispensait bien d'une telle formule d'obligeance et d'affabilité.  
_- Prenez place, je vous en prie._  
Un siège descendit du plafond et Taun We l'invita à s'y asseoir.  
_- Nous avons appris pour votre défaite près de Yavin. Nous avons été plus que surpris par la destruction de votre si puissante station de combat, _annonça le ministre.

Une première attaque ! pensa Drek. Dans le cadre de futures négociations, Lama Su ne voilait même pas ses pensées, mettant en garde l'Empire qu'il n'était plus aussi puissant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. C'était s'essayer à un jeu dangereux pour le Kaminien… surtout en présence de l'officier.

_- Comme le dit si bien le dicton, nous avons perdu une bataille, pas la guerre. Vous constaterez d'ailleurs la toute puissance de notre armée si, un jour, l'Empire décidait de s'emparer de vos richesses technologiques._

Non, Drek n'allait pas se laisser faire dans ce duel de sous-entendus. Maintenant, Lama Su était prévenu : qu'il arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui.

_- Hum... oui, bien sûr._  
Le Kaminien se racla la gorge et reprit.  
_- Cependant, nous allons tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis ici dans ce seul et unique but, Lama Su_.

Kamino était bien trop éloignée des mondes du noyau pour générer une quelconque attirance. Même ses trésors de connaissance génétique n'auraient pas suffit à intéresser l'Empire. De plus, les Kaminiens veillaient à maintenir une neutralité teintée d'obédience pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes.

_- Bien, bien... je crois me rappeler que dans le passé, nous avions eu affaire à l'Ancienne République pour lui procurer une armée. Armée qui s'est peu à peu portée garante de l'Ordre Nouveau et nous en sommes fiers. L'empereur voudrait-il que nous lui procurions une nouvelle armée ?_

Lama Su était aussi grand que son assistante Taun We. Chez les Kaminiens, la taille n'était plus un sujet de différence depuis qu'elle était contrôlée et imposée génétiquement. Comme tous ses pairs, le Premier ministre avait un teint de peau bleuté qui tirait vers le clair, un long cou gracieux et de grands yeux noirs et profonds qui mettaient mal à l'aise les visiteurs peu habitués.

_- Il a de plus grands projets pour vos ingénieurs en génétique, Lama Su.  
- De... plus grands projets ?_ fit le ministre, soudain intéressé.  
_- Par le passé, votre... notre armée de clones était volontairement "bridée" pour la rendre docile et obéissante. Chaque clone était cependant doué de créativité et d'initiative, ai-je raison ?  
- Oui.  
- Les clones disposaient-ils des mêmes capacités mentales que leur original ?_ questionna Drek.  
_- Oui et non_, souffla le ministre.  
_- Soyez plus clair, Lama Su.  
- La prédisposition génétique est une chose complexe, officier.  
- Ne jouez pas avec moi, Lama Su et expliquez-moi !_  
_- En ce qui concerne l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs n'ont pas jugé nécessaires de traquer les longues et fastidieuses séquences génétiques de prédisposition de l'individu original. En revanche, nous avons amplifié certaines aptitudes naturelles pour rendre chaque clone apte à l'emploi de soldat, comme exigé par le commanditaire. Les clones n'ont donc pas été dotés à l'identique des mêmes capacités mentales._  
- _Mais je crois comprendre que c'est possible_, insista Drek.  
-_ Théoriquement, c'est possible. Rien n'empêche notre technologie de concevoir une reproduction à l'identique. Dans le passé, nous avons crée pour le chasseur de primes Jango Fett un clone quasi fidèle. Mais le travail de nos ordinateurs s'en trouve multiplié. Les délais de séquençages et de repérages des prédispositions génétiques sont énormes, je crains..._  
- _L'Empire vous octroiera une prime supplémentaire, Lama Su. Il mettra à votre disposition les meilleurs supercalculateurs de la galaxie. _  
Les yeux du Premier ministre brillèrent de convoitise.  
_- En effet. Dans ce cas là, tout devient possible, officier.  
- Parlez-moi de la période de gestation et de développement.  
- Hum... la gestation accélérée est de deux mois. Mais le développement dure plusieurs années, c'est la plus longue période, pendant laquelle il faut surveiller les clones, les dresser mentalement, physiquement et tout faire pour qu'ils atteignent rapidement leur maturité psychologique.  
- Combien, Lama Su ?  
- Une dizaine d'année, tout au plus,_ hésita le ministre.  
- _Trop long pour l'Empereur_, rétorqua Drek.  
- _Je vous assure qu'il nous est impossible de faire autrement et...  
- Dans ce cas là, je vous ai dérangé pour rien, Lama Su._  
L'officier se leva, faisant mine de rassembler ses affaires.  
_- Non, attendez !_  
Lama Su regarda de droite à gauche, embarrassé. Il essaya de chercher un encouragement dans le regard de Taun We mais n'y trouva qu'une froideur polie.  
- _Il est possible d'écourter ce délai, mais là encore, rien n'est vérifié.  
- Vous m'intéressez.  
- Suite à la commande concernant l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux se sont penchés sur le moyen d'optimiser la production et les délais de disponibilité._  
_- Et ?  
- Et ils ont mis au point un fragment de code génétique qui accélère la croissance des cellules. En quelques mois, nous pouvions théoriquement obtenir des clones adultes et viables. Mais comprenez-moi bien, c'est très dangereux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas certains de pouvoir veiller à la bonne maturité du clone. A cette vitesse, toutes les subtilités de conditionnement mental sont mises à l'épreuve. Enfin, une croissance accélérée induit un vieillissement prématuré du clone. Vous saisissez ?  
- Aucune importance._

Drek réfléchit quelques secondes. Lama Su continua.

- _Nos casques d'apprentissage traditionnels sont pourvus d'amplificateurs de réceptivité mentale et de synchronisateurs de biorythme qui modulent les fréquences cérébrales du clone. De longues années d'expérimentations ont étalonné au mieux ces appareils complexes. Toute une vie de travail pour certains de nos ingénieurs, en particulier notre estimée Ko Sai. Ce que vous nous demandez…_

L'empereur voulait rapidement des résultats, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. C'était une bonne chose que les Kaminiens se soient penchés sur un développement accéléré du procédé clonique. L'officier reconnu bien là des pratiques commerciales séculaires. Devant Drek, le Premier ministre se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise et s'agitait sur son siège, nerveusement.

_- Je comprends vos hésitations, Lama Su. En temps normal, nous vous aurions laissé du temps. La perte de l'Etoile noire vient de priver l'empire de centaines d'officiers talentueux. Les Académies impériales sont en phase de recrutement intensive, mais nous ne pouvons forcer le destin. Des officiers exceptionnels, par leur aptitude à commander, leur intelligence sur aiguisée et leur dévouement sans bornes, sont perdus pour l'empire... perdus sans votre aide. _

Le premier ministre acquiesça en silence.  
_- Excusez-moi, officier. Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?  
- J'attends_, déclara Drek.  
- _J'aurais aimé savoir si Bevel est mort sur sa station de combat.  
- Bevel... Lemelisk ?  
- Oui, lui-même. J'ai eu l'honneur de le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises et j'ai cru déceler en lui un grand talent, une grande honnêteté.  
- Bevel n'était pas sur l'étoile noire quand elle a explosé.  
- C'est une bonne chose. Bevel est un scientifique brillant._  
Drek hocha la tête, conscient que la conversation prenait une tournure nettement amicale.  
_- Et un Impérial convaincu, ne l'oubliez pas.  
- Bien sur, bien sur._  
- _Pendant que nous y sommes, Lama Su, j'aimerai avoir vos lumières sur un autre détail concernant les clones.  
- Je vous écoute, officier._  
_- Existe-t-il une possibilité scientifique, même infime, pour qu'un clone récupère la mémoire résiduelle de l'original ? Ce qui en ferait un double parfait... Des rumeurs courent et l'Empereur exige une réponse de spécialiste._  
Les yeux du Premier ministre Kaminien se froncèrent. Ce qu'avait dit Drek ne lui plaisait visiblement pas et c'est avec une voix froide qu'il répondit.  
_- Nous sommes des généticiens, officier. Brillants, mais généticiens avant tout. Notre ambition n'est pas de supplanter le créateur, comprenez-le bien. La mort est quelque chose d'irréversible et nous ne prendrons jamais le risque de jouer avec. Pour répondre à votre question, les Kaminiens sont convaincus qu'une telle chose est impossible. Un être est unique, par sa mentalité, sa mémoire, sa façon d'être. Ces spécificités sont issues de son phénotype et ne sont en aucune façon inscrites dans son génotype. Penser qu'une sorte de mémoire résiduelle se transmet par les gênes représente une aberration mentale pour chaque Kaminien qui se respecte._  
_- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ministre. Comprenez que l'Empire a besoin de ces renseignements dans le cadre d'une future collaboration. L'intérêt de l'Empire n'est pas seul en jeu, ne le perdez pas de vue... le vôtre aussi.  
- Je comprends.  
- Abordons un dernier problème, Lama Su, qui n'en est peut être pas un pour votre technologie, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je suis tout ouïe.  
- Avez vous déjà tenté de modifier la structure génétique d'un individu vivant ? Je veux dire : quelle formidable bravade nous ferions à la nature si nous pouvions transformer les êtres qu'elle a fait naître emprunts de défauts ! Imaginez..._  
Le ministre Kaminien esquissa un sourire.  
_- Aussi avancées que sont nos connaissances, officier, elles ne nous permettent pas de réaliser un projet aussi ambitieux... pas encore.  
- Fossé technologique ?_ fit Drek, déçu.  
- _Oui et non_, répondit le ministre, pensif. La nature a crée de puissants garde-fous pour empêcher que des êtres évolués ne puissent jouer avec.  
- _C'est à dire ?_  
Lama Su chercha ses mots. Il n'avait que trop titiller un officier de l'Empire... qui plus est un officier de l'Ubiqtorat. Le temps était à l'apaisement… pour le bien de son peuple.  
_- Nous avions pourtant réuni toutes les connaissances de notre race en matière de génétique. C'est rempli d'enthousiasme que notre projet vit le jour. Nos meilleurs scientifiques s'attelèrent à la tâche et nous ne doutions plus de notre réussite. Mais c'était sans compter la terrible résistance de la nature. De nombreux animaux furent modifiés puis moururent dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais leur structure génétique ne nous permettait pas de conclure définitivement. Dans notre arrogance, nous avons décidé de modifier des Kaminiens. Il y a des nuits, officier, où je peux encore entendre leurs hurlements de souffrance._  
_- Pourquoi cet échec ?  
- Techniquement, la modification génétique d'une cellule adulte engendre un virus, soit mortel soit mutagène, qui la détruit ou la transforme, avant de se propager dans l'organisme entier. Nous pensions contourner le problème en créant une enzyme qui bloquerait le virus à sa source, mais dans ce cas, c'est l'enzyme même qui mutait et perforait le cytoplasme de la cellule, avant de se multiplier et d'attaquer tout l'organisme. Nous avons pensé que c'est dans nos lignes de codes génétiques que se nichait l'erreur, mais nous nous trompions. Après un dernier essai en transformant le codage pour qu'il aide l'organisme à créer de lui-même un contre poison, force fut de constater que la nature trouvait toujours un moyen pour lutter contre le changement. Les monstruosités génétiques que nous avons obtenues en témoignent.  
- Ah... et qu'en avez vous fait ?_ interrogea Drek, mû par une curiosité morbide.  
_- Nous ne pouvions les tuer, même pour abréger leur souffrance... c'était... ce sont toujours nos frères, officier. Nous avons isolé une section pour qu'ils puissent achever leur terrible vie en paix. La société Kaminienne leur est reconnaissante. Le dossier est désormais clos, nos connaissances scientifiques sont insuffisantes. Il faudra des dizaines d'années, voir des centaines, pour que nous triomphions une fois pour toute de la nature. A la seule condition que notre peuple réussisse à surmonter son propre traumatisme_.  
- _Vous les avez parqué comme des pestiférés_, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Drek.  
_- Que vouliez-vous que nous fassions, officier ?_ s'emporta Lama Su_. Leur permettre de déambuler dans les cités comme n'importe quel quidam pour qu'ils contribuent au traumatisme de la population ? Cette décision a été prise en conseil restreint et c'est la seule décision qui nous semblait et nous semble toujours la meilleure !_  
_- Calmez-vous, Lama Su. Je respecte votre choix._

Une agitation se fit derrière Drek : Taun We éclata en sanglots. L'officier fut surpris, il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que les Kaminiens étaient capables de pleurer. Le Premier ministre se leva brusquement de son siège, les bras tendus vers son assistante.

_- Taun We ! Je suis désolé... mais l'officier avait abordé le sujet !_

Taun We s'écroula sur le sol, ses longs bras fins lui protégeant la tête. Elle sanglotait comme si son coeur venait de se déchirer. Drek eut de la peine pour elle, sans comprendre le pourquoi de sa souffrance. Il observa la scène avec intérêt.

- _Taun We !_ souffla Lama Su en s'approchant.  
_- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, Lama Su !_ hurla l'assistante.  
Le premier ministre hésita quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir.  
_- Ce n'est pas notre faute, Taun We, je vous en supplie, calmez-vous !  
- Vous vous croyiez supérieurs ? Vous n'êtes que des monstres, tous ! Je vous hais !_

Lama Su s'avança, dans le but évident de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais la Kaminienne fut plus prompte. Elle se releva, le visage souillé et humide. L'officier remarqua alors que ses larmes ressemblaient étrangement aux larmes humaines. Taun We le dévisagea. Ses grands yeux étaient emprunts d'une douleur infinie et Drek sentit son coeur battre violemment.

_- Ne faites plus un seul pas vers moi !_  
Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme et glaciale. Nul doute que si Lama Su s'était approché à ce moment, Taun We lui aurait sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors, comme le dit l'expression. Mais le ministre n'esquissa aucun geste. Son assistante détourna la tête, essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore sous ses yeux, et s'enfuit de la salle en courant. Drek fut encore une fois surpris, les Kaminiens étaient tellement calmes, leurs démarches si gracieuses, il ne pouvait les imaginer en train de courir. La preuve était : il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Lama Su avait le visage décomposé. La scène se figea pendant de longues minutes et Drek respecta le silence du Premier ministre. En fin de compte, celui-ci se rassit et invita l'officier à en faire autant, fermant les yeux et joignant ses doigts en signe de méditation. Drek n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

_- Le frère de Taun We était l'un des Kaminiens à s'être porté volontaire pour cette expérience de modification génétique...  
- Je peux comprendre sa réaction et je suis désolé d'avoir amorcé le sujet, vraiment.  
- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, officier.  
- Son frère...  
- C'est plus un monstre qu'un Kaminien, maintenant._  
La voix du ministre était emprunt d'une grande tristesse.  
_- Nous nous sommes toujours opposés à ce que Taun We revoie son frère. Le choc serait trop grand pour elle. Ce n'est plus le même, physiquement et mentalement. Le virus mutagène l'a littéralement transformé. C'est... horrible._  
Drek ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer l'horreur d'un tel échec. Stupides et arrogants Kaminiens… mais ce n'était pas son problème.  
_- Je vais prendre congé, _fit Drek_. Il est inutile de continuer la conversation dans l'état actuel des choses. Je vous laisse à vos tourments.  
- Un de mes fidèles vous conduira dans vos quartiers. Votre voyage était long et fatigant. Nous nous reverrons demain. Au revoir, officier_.  
Drek exécuta le même signe de tête, alors qu'il rencontrait le Premier ministre pour la première fois et prit congé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa chambre ou plutôt sa suite, située dans une tour qui dominait la cité. Les Kaminiens avaient une belle idée de l'accueil. Le lit était grand, conçu pour un humain et drapé d'un tissu fin et soyeux de couleur bleu. Une table faite dans un matériau qui ressemblait à du verre et du plastique à la fois, ornait le centre de la suite. Plusieurs chaises du même matériau l'entouraient. En plusieurs endroits, des fauteuils du plus grand confort attendaient qu'on veuille bien les essayer. Le sol beige était moquetté et les murs capitonnés absorbaient tous les bruits. Mais Drek n'y prêtait aucune attention, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Taun We. Il marcha de long en large dans la pièce, comme un fauve en cage. Taun We... que ressentirait-il au plus profond de lui si un membre de sa famille partageait le même sort que l'infortuné frère de Taun We ? Une haine immense, mêlée d'un désespoir sans bornes, une douleur sourde et profonde qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Soudain, l'officier su ce qu'il voulait : retrouver Taun We. Il enclencha un intercom et se renseigna pour savoir ou il pouvait trouver l'assistante du Premier ministre. Pour son malheur, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. L'officier quitta sa suite et déambula dans la cité, cherchant les endroits discrets et calmes ou un être débordant de douleur pouvait déverser son trop plein de larmes sans remords. C'est quand il aperçut des enfants Kaminiens jouer sous la pluie battante qu'il eut l'intuition de chercher à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour lui, les coursives extérieures étaient rares, outre les plates formes d'atterrissage. Il retrouva vite Taun We, sur une sorte de promontoire qui dominait la navette avec laquelle il était venu sur Kamino.

_- Taun We..._  
Elle ne se retourna même pas, ayant reconnu le timbre de voix de Drek.  
_- Je n'ai besoin de personne, officier.  
- Je le sais, vous êtes courageuse. Appelez-moi Drek...  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Drek. Gardez-la pour vous et pour ceux qui en ont besoin. C'est Lama Su qui vous a demandé de venir ?  
- Personne ne me dicte ma propre conduite, Taun We. J'espérais être d'un quelconque soutien. Votre douleur me touche, Taun We.  
- C'est gentil, Drek.  
- Traduction : je peux rester ?  
- Oui... si vous voulez.  
- Alors je reste avec vous.  
- Dites-moi, je m'imaginai les officiers de l'Empire froids et dénués de sentiments. Vous êtes différents des autres, Drek._  
L'officier sourit.  
_- Je ne suis pas un monstre sans pitié, voulez-vous dire ?  
- Je ne voulais pas dire ça !_  
Drek s'assit à coté de Taun We. La pluie tombante salissait son bel uniforme et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Il n'avait plus fière allure, mais il s'en moquait. Ce qui l'importunait n'importunait pas les Kaminiens, visiblement. Drek pensa que c'était tout à fait normal pour un peuple qui venait du fond des mers et pour qui l'eau représentait la vie. Masquant sa gêne, l'officier continua de parler.  
_- Vous aimiez votre frère..._  
Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.  
_- Bien sur. C'était plus qu'un frère pour moi. Avec le temps, nous étions devenus plus que des amis. Nous étions l'un pour l'autre le confident idéal...  
- Je suis tellement désolé.  
- Ne le soyez pas, Drek. La faute repose sur les quelques scientifiques responsables de cette horreur... et sur Lama Su.  
- Il a entériné la poursuite de l'expérience sur les Kaminiens, je suppose.  
- Oui.  
- Votre frère est mort, Taun We. Ce virus mutagène l'a tué et l'a transformé en quelque chose d'autre qui n'est plus votre frère. C'est dur à accepter, je sais, mais il faut que vous fassiez le deuil de votre frère... maintenant._  
La plaie était encore vive, il le savait. Avec le temps, elle se refermerait comme toutes les blessures. Touchée par le souvenir de son frère, Taun We éclata encore une fois en sanglots. Mais cette fois, Drek comptait bien la réconforter. Assis, la Kaminienne était légèrement plus grande que l'officier, mais sans démesure. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et, sous la pluie quasi éternelle de Kamino, il tenta d'atténuer sa terrible douleur...

Taun We était une jolie fille, non seulement pour les critères Kaminiens mais pour l'officier Drek aussi. Malgré la grande différence entre les deux races, il se sentait étrangement attiré par l'assistante du ministre. Il avait passé la nuit suivante à penser à elle. Le lendemain, très tôt, il quitta ses quartiers pour espérer rencontrer la Kaminienne à nouveau. Il n'eut même pas à chercher et la retrouva au même endroit que la veille. Il pleuvait encore, ce qui n'était pas chose rare sur cette planète au climat déplorable. Taun We avait la peau douce, étrangement brillante sous la pluie. Le bleu de sa peau s'irisait sous la lumière des éclairs. Drek était hypnotisé par les grands yeux noirs et expressifs de la Kaminienne. Ils étaient si vivants, si profonds... si beaux aussi, il était forcé de le constater. Les yeux de Taun We reflétaient son âme. Ils restèrent quelque temps à contempler les immenses vagues qui se jetaient aux pieds de la cité, comme d'innombrables monstres qui rugissaient de ne pouvoir l'engloutir sous leur fureur. Sans qu'il fût nécessaire à Drek de faire autre chose, elle se sentit très vite en confiance. Taun We se confia à lui et ils parlèrent longtemps.

_- Vous êtes très jolie, Taun We_.  
L'officier était sincère.  
_- C'est gentil, _dit-elle en riant_. Vous n'êtes pas exigeant, je suis tellement différente de vous, Drek !  
- L'apparence ne signifie rien. Nous le savons tous les deux.  
- Je croyais que l'Empire considérait tous les non humains comme des êtres inférieurs, officier. Je me trompe, peut-être ?_  
Drek se tu un moment, ne sachant à l'évidence quoi répondre.  
_- Vous marquez un point, avoua Drek.  
- Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, je le sais. Vous êtes différent_.

Il soupira et détourna son regard des yeux de la Kaminienne. Elle disait vrai. Apparemment, elle en savait plus sur l'Empire que lui sur Kamino. Drek pensa avec regret qu'elle aurait fait un très bon agent de l'Ubiqtorat. Mieux connaître ses ennemis pour mieux les combattre, la doctrine éternelle. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne brise le silence magique qui s'était installé. Il était temps pour l'officier de prendre congé. Lama Su lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la matinée pour finaliser les tractations entre l'Empire et Kamino. Drek se força mentalement à laisser ses sentiments personnels de coté pour se concentrer sur la réussite de sa mission. L'Empereur avait les yeux sur lui. Il se leva.

_- Drek..._  
Etirant son bras long et fin, elle n'eut aucun mal pour saisir la main de l'officier qui commençait à s'éloigner.  
_- Merci, souffla-t-elle._  
Drek fut ému. Sa main trembla un fugitif instant dans celle de Taun We. Puis il se ressaisit et gagna l'intérieur de la cité, sans se retourner. Sur son passage, quelques Kaminiens se retournèrent, trouvant incongru qu'un officier de l'Empire puisse se promener dans une tenue si sale. Mais Drek n'avait que du mépris pour eux. Avant de rejoindre Lama Su, il fit un détour par la navette de classe Lambda et prit des nouvelles de son pilote. Il fut heureux d'avoir prévu des uniformes de rechange et quitta ses vêtements sales et humides. Quand il déambula à nouveau dans les couloirs de la cité, ses habitants se retournèrent encore, mais plus pour la même raison : Drek resplendissait.

_- Voilà notre offre et ce que nous en demandons._  
L'officier tendit au Premier ministre un dossier au sceau de l'Empereur, qui avait la décence d'être rédigé en Basic et dans la langue maternelle du Kaminien. Celui-ci sourit.  
_- Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour analyser votre offre_, demanda-t-il. _Cependant, soyez déjà certain que le coût d'une telle opération dépassera vos prévisions les plus ambitieuses_.  
_- Vous serez surpris de constater à quel point l'Empire se porte bien, alors_.  
De ses longs doigts, Lama Su feuilleta les quelques pages du dossier pendant que Drek finissait d'inspecter l'architecture de la pièce. Quelques minutes après, il observa attentivement le visage de son interlocuteur et ne fut pas surpris d'y lire de la surprise.  
_- Alors, ministre ?  
- Je… et bien… apparemment je m'étais trompé_, constata-t-il. _L'Empire est bien plus riche qu'il ne l'était à la mort de l'ancienne République.  
- La réponse financière vous convient-elle ?  
- Amplement. Il y a de quoi rajeunir notre parc informatique et génétique, motiver nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux et fédérer notre peuple derrière votre projet._  
_- J'en suis ravi.  
- Je lis avec surprise dans votre dossier des noms comme Tarquin, Bast… Je me doute de l'utilisation que vous ferez de ces clones, officier. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que de miser sur la qualité de vos officiers. Très judicieux. Très judicieux aussi le fait d'avoir à leur insu prélevé quelques-unes de leurs cellules.  
- Ceci ne vous regarde pas, Lama Su. Poursuivons : nous sommes donc d'accord sur la vitesse de maturation des clones ?_  
_- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour respecter le nouveau délai. Mais vous porterez la responsabilité de l'éventuelle instabilité et du rapide vieillissement de vos clones, officiers. Ceci est donc réglé pour moi.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lama Su, nous sommes confiants dans les prouesses techniques de votre peuple.  
- Merci_, répondit-il en abaissant sa tête.  
_- Une dernière chose, ne tentez plus d'expériences sur votre peuple comme vous l'avez fait par le passé. Par égard pour votre assistante et pour votre propre fierté._  
_- Ne nous donnez pas d'ordres, officier. Nous savons ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Et nous ferons toujours selon notre volonté._

Drek remit une dernière fois les choses en place. Il se leva brusquement et pointa un doigt vers le ministre en guise d'avertissement. Sa voix devint aussi dure que le plus dur des aciers de Géonosis et aussi froide que la plus froide des banquises gelées de Hoth.

_- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas bien appréhendé la situation, Lama Su. Il me suffit d'un seul claquement de doigt, un seul petit rapport de quelques lignes vers ma hiérarchie, pour que l'Empire s'intéresse à votre planète et à vos connaissances génétiques. Même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, Kamino est loin d'être inaccessible pour une flotte entière équipée d'hyper propulseurs de classe I et de super lasers capables de réduire en cendre vos misérables défenses. Vous serez le témoin de la déchéance de votre peuple car il sera brisé, anéanti, soumis, torturé et réduit en esclavage. Enfin, l'Empire s'emparera de vos connaissances. Vous êtes assez sage pour éviter tout ceci, j'en suis convaincu, Lama Su, alors montrez-vous plus prudent à l'avenir et cessez de me provoquer._

Drek mentait.

Kamino était bien trop loin pour une si grande opération. L'armée aurait été obligée de prévoir un plan de soutien, de ravitaillement et de logistique qu'elle n'était plus en mesure d'assumer. De plus, l'Empereur n'aurait jamais accepté d'envoyer si loin ne serait-ce qu'un petit détachement de ses forces. Les temps se montraient trop incertains et l'empire disposait de biens d'autres ressources. Mais tout cela, Lama Su n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, pensa Drek.

_- Je m'excuse de mon comportement, officier.  
- La suite seulement nous le prouvera, Lama Su.  
- Dois-je lancer le programme génétique dès aujourd'hui ?  
- Ce serait pour le mieux, en effet._  
Le Premier ministre appuya sur un bouton situé sur l'accoudoir gauche de son siège.  
_- Convoquez immédiatement dans mon cabinet les chefs généticiens de toutes les sections._  
Une voix grésillante osa émettre un jugement.  
- _Beaucoup de responsables généticiens sont absents, ou occupés. Faut-il tous les convoquer ? Ils mettront plusieurs heures à venir et n'apprécieront pas..._  
_- Cela suffit ! Restez au poste qui est le votre et obéissez maintenant !_  
Drek regarda le ministre, une flamme d'amusement dans les yeux.  
_- Le respect aveugle de la hiérarchie n'est pas le point fort de votre peuple, n'est-ce pas, Lama Su ? Faites attention, c'est dangereux._  
_- Dangereux pour votre Empire, qui s'étend sur toute la galaxie et a pour ambition de la dominer. Pas pour les Kaminiens. Il y a longtemps que la conquête de l'univers n'est plus une priorité pour nous. C'est pourquoi notre peuple s'est spécialisé dans la génétique... et y a excellé, ce qui explique votre présence aujourd'hui.  
- Vos paroles sont empruntes de bon sens._  
Drek consulta le bracelet métallique qu'il portait sur son poignet gauche.  
_- L'argent sera donc viré sur vos comptes une fois mon rapport transmis. Je reviendrais dans le temps imparti pour récupérer les premiers clones. Personne ne doit être au courant de notre tractation commerciale. Si cela devait s'ébruiter, nos soupçons se porteraient très vite sur vous, Lama Su, avez-vous compris ?_  
_- Très bien. Si c'est pour les rebelles que vous vous inquiétez, soyez assuré de la discrétion de notre peuple, comme le passé vous l'a déjà montré.  
- Parfait._

Il pleuvait... était-il encore la peine de le préciser ? sur Kamino. Les feux de balises de la navette de transport Lambda venaient de s'allumer, suivis de peu par le doux ronflement des moteurs subluminiques. Personne n'assistait au départ de l'officier, comme personne n'avait assisté à son arrivée, d'ailleurs. A part une ravissante Kaminienne à la peau douce et aux grands yeux noirs.

_- J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, Taun We.  
- Dans quelques mois, Drek.  
- Quelque chose me dit que vous allez me manquer.  
- Vous m'oublierez, à mon avis.  
- Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le coeur humain.  
- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre_.  
Drek lui sourit.  
- Comment se dit-on au revoir sur Kamino ?  
_- Faisons plutôt ça à la manière humaine, vous risqueriez d'être déçu.  
- Approchez-vous, Taun We._  
Celle-ci s'approcha avec grâce et Drek lui fit un baiser sur la joue.  
_- Au revoir, officier.  
- A bientôt, charmante Kaminienne._

Il rejoignit la navette et ne se retourna pas. La passerelle se rétracta et rejoignit sa position initiale. Les feux de position clignotèrent et la navette s'éleva lentement vers le ciel ombragé. Ses deux ailes latérales se déplièrent pour lui permettre d'atteindre sa vitesse de croisière. Taun We se trouvait encore sur la baie d'atterrissage, seule, quand la navette s'arracha de l'orbite de Kamino. Les pensées de Drek se tournèrent vers l'Empereur et l'Ubiqtorat. Mentalement, il tenta de mettre au point l'ébauche du rapport qu'il allait transmettre à sa hiérarchie. Rapport très important pour l'empire et pour sa propre carrière. L'officier avait trouvé en Taun We un excellent moyen de surveiller le Premier ministre de Kamino. Au cas ou il aurait la mauvaise idée de jouer un tour aux impériaux, où même de jouer double jeu en offrant aux rebelles les mêmes services. Il fallait toujours se méfier, la terreur ne suffisait pas toujours. Taun We jouerait une excellente et involontaire espionne. La navette n'était toujours pas passée en hyperespace. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Drek s'en aperçut et décida d'aller aux nouvelles. Peut être qu'une avarie soudaine posait problème au pilote. La navette devrait peut-être retourner sur Kamino pour être vérifiée. L'officier sourit devant cette éventualité.

La porte du cockpit était verrouillée de l'intérieur.  
_- Pilote, que se passe-t-il ?_  
Devant l'absence d'une quelconque réponse, Drek tambourina sur la porte.  
_- Nom de... pilote ! Répondez !  
- Restez calme, officier, et tout ira bien._  
La voix était bien celle de son pilote, mais son intonation avait changé. Elle était devenue plus agressive et plus assurée.  
_- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas en route pour Coruscant ?  
- Coruscant est le dernier de vos soucis à présent, _ironisa l'autre  
Drek comprit aussitôt.  
- _Traître ! Vous êtes à la solde de la Rébellion ! Vous allez me livrer à eux !_  
_- Vous avez toujours été perspicace, officier. Asseyez-vous et attendez l'abordage du vaisseau rebelle, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous...  
- Pourriture de Républicain !_  
Drek sentit une vague de panique l'envahir et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture...

**Chapitre 2. L'invention de Marlek**

Rapidement et sans perdre de temps, Drek se dirigea vers la soute où il avait déposé son bagage. Après l'avoir fouillé avec un début de fébrilité, il attrapa le mystérieux bracelet. Il était un peu lourd et l'officier n'avait pas jugé utile de le mettre à son poignet. Il se remémora cette fameuse discussion avec son ami scientifique, quelques jours avant de partir en mission...

Marlek l'avait mandé dans son laboratoire et attentait avec impatience son arrivée. Il avait conçu un tout nouvel instrument spécialement pour la mission de son ami officier. Son laboratoire était situé dans les sous-sols de l'Ubiqtorat, évidemment. C'est là qu'il pouvait disposer de l'espace comme il l'entendait car il y en avait à foison. Il avait agencé plusieurs salles annexes et une grande, immense salle centrale où il menait ses expériences les plus importantes pour l'Empire. Il y régnait en permanence une odeur indéfinissable, celle de produits chimique mélangés avec des odeurs d'huiles. L'antre de Marlek recelait autant de trouvailles biochimiques que de mécaniques en tout genre : robots, engins, accessoires divers... une chambre de grand enfant !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Marlek dévoilait le curieux appareil.

_- A quoi sert cet objet étrange ?_ demanda l'officier.

Marlek lui sourit, hochant la tête avec un air condescendant. Décidément, pensa-t-il, tout ce qui ne touchait pas à l'art des belles paroles le laissait indifférent.

_- Attends, laisse-moi deviner... un piège à jeunes et jolies humaines ?  
- Tsss... c'est un émetteur d'urgence, assez spécial, je l'avoue.  
- En quoi est-il différent des autres ?  
- Il fonctionne dans l'espace.  
_  
Marlek avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Pour lui, c'était l'enfance même de l'art et il acceptait difficilement que les autres comprennent moins facilement. Il lui arrivait souvent de devoir répéter les choses, voir de les rendre plus simple, ce qui lui était insupportable car la science ne devait pas être simplifiée. Plus simple, moins efficace, c'était presque un blasphème. Les scientifiques étaient des incompris !

_- Dans l'espace ? Allons donc, Marlek, tu veux me faire croire que cette petite chose dispose de la puissance nécessaire pour envoyer des ondes à travers l'espace ?  
- Non, en plein espace, à part les moyens de communication traditionnels, on ne peut encore rien faire.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors cette petite chose s'utilise près d'une planète.  
- Pour attirer tous les Impériaux du secteur et dévoiler les plans de l'Empereur au grand jour ?  
- Sceptique, Drek, comme toujours, attends que je t'explique._

L'officier afficha une moue interrogative pendant qu'il tripotait l'objet en question, le soupesant et le retournant dans tous les sens, pour en saisir la signification cachée.

_- Tu n'imagines pas les heures que j'ai passé sur la conception de ce bidule. Au début, c'était relativement amusant. Mais le plus complexe fut de réduire un transducteur à annulation de masse. Imagine ! J'ai réussi grâce à un nouveau composé que j'ai mis dans la bobine de supraconducteurs..._

Drek cilla des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de les fermer d'un air dépité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer quelque chose à son vieil ami.

_- Je sais, tu ne comprends rien. Je vais faire plus simple, ça te va ?_

L'officier hocha la tête, conscient qu'il touchait là aux limites de ses connaissances. Mais aucune connaissance n'était parfaite et Drek avait des priorités, dans lesquelles ne se retrouvait ni l'électronique avancé ni la physique quantique. Plutôt les sciences humaines, études comportementales et histoire de la galaxie.

_- Comme je te disais, cet émetteur s'utilise aux environs d'une planète ou, note bien, d'une quelconque installation disposant d'une balise de communication faisant partie de la matrice à liaisons hyper spatiales de type S , en bref de l'ancien holoréseau de la république._

Drek rassembla ses maigres connaissances, mais il connaissait l'histoire de la défunte république. Il avait aussi longuement étudié la naissance et le développement de son archaïque réseau de communication.

_- Tu veux dire... ?  
- ... que cet émetteur envoie son signal de détresse directement au centre Ubiqtorateur le plus proche, en utilisant un code prioritaire et crypté et se servant des relais de communication les plus proches. Tu vois, il fallait y penser !_ s'exclama Marlek.  
_- Très ingénieux, ton bidule... c'est un concept purement Ubiqtorien ! Je ne pense pas avoir à m'en servir, cependant, mais je te remercie de penser à ma sécurité... avant de penser à une certaine cave !  
- J'espère aussi, mais je préfère être prudent. En ce qui concerne la cave, je poursuis mes expériences sur la synthèse de notre vin, mais c'est complexe. Il va me falloir des crédits supplémentaires pour quelques équipements dont je te passe la description, si tu peux t'en occuper.  
- Je contacterai les services financiers dès que je rentrerai de mission._

Marlek hésita avant de lâcher d'un air faussement désintéressé :

_- Et surtout… fais attention à toi.  
_

L'officier se retourna vers son ami et lui lança un large sourire moqueur.

_- Hé... _(il marqua une pause)_. C'est moi !_

Mais Marlek s'en était déjà retourné au monde qui était le sien, celui des formules scientifiques abstraites, des réactions chimiques imprévisibles et des bidouillages électromécaniques improbables. L'officier Drek contempla longuement le gadget de son ami et le mit négligemment dans sa poche…

**Chapitre 3. Ben Yardis**

Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en servir, pas dans ces circonstances !

L'officier alluma le transmetteur et y tapa une série incompréhensible de chiffres. Une petite diode rouge se mit à clignoter tandis que l'indicateur de transmission se remplissait. Tout d'un coup, Drek sentit une monté de puissance dans les moteurs de la navette : ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer en hyper espace. Et ce maudit émetteur qui n'émettait pas. Drek pesta tout haut. Soudain, les parois métalliques tremblèrent autour de lui de façon imperceptible. L'hyper propulsion venait d'être activée au grand dam de l'officier. Rempli d'espoir, il jeta un regard sur le bracelet : la diode était passée verte ! Enfin !

L'instant d'avant, la navette de classe Lambda dérivait dans le vide de l'espace, à quelques encablures de l'énigmatique planète Kamino. L'instant d'après, elle s'était évanouie, comme absorbée par un vortex invisible et affamé, vers une destination inconnue. Tout aussi invisible, une infime déformation moléculaire, le signal d'urgence émit par Drek, se propagea en quelques microsecondes vers la planète océan, où il fut capté par un récepteur Kaminien de grande puissance. Sans que l'opérateur s'en rende compte, c'était après tout le but cherché, l'onde coda un envoi de priorité principale et un émetteur quelque part sur la planète se déplaça de quelques millimètres, à l'insu de tous, pointant son dard électronique vers la planète des planètes, le Centre Impérial. Aussitôt, un flux invisible de tachions en sortit et se projeta à travers l'espace à une vitesse subliminale. Le courageux petit flux, inqualifiable et inquantifiable, traversa bien des périples, bravant des tempêtes électromagnétiques, transperçant des novas, des pulsars et autres joyeusetés avec la même efficacité. Un instant, il douta même de pouvoir accomplir sa mission car un puissant trou noir se dressait sur sa route. Il resta de marbre, malgré le chant des sirènes qui provenait du coeur du puit sans fond. La matière, l'antimatière et même la lumière tombaient sous son charme destructeur, plongeant dans l'abysse ultime, vers une destinée sombre et inconnue. Mais rien ne réussit à perturber notre rapide petit flux qui le traversa sans même s'en apercevoir. Quelques heures standards plus tard, fatigué, il atteignait le récepteur principal de l'Ubiqtorat sur Coruscant, une énorme parabole d'acier qui dressait sa masse au-dessus de la circulation dense des véhicules en tout genre. Le message transmis, notre petit flux s'éteignit, goûtant à un repos mérité et éternel...

Un bip retentit dans la petite pièce. L'agente préposée aux transmissions s'activa tout d'un coup. Elle se leva énergiquement de son petit bureau glacé pour se diriger à travers les immenses couloirs de l'Ubiqtorat, vers le bureau de l'acharnée et travailleuse Superviseur. L'agent, qui était une agente et dont les courbes étaient magnifiquement mises en valeur par son uniforme, tapa discrètement à la porte du bureau. Une voix féminine mais très autoritaire lui demanda de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Malgré l'heure tardive, la vue de Coruscant était toujours aussi surprenante, belle et grandiose. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et transmis oralement, toujours aussi efficacement, le message au Superviseur Jasba Ven. Puis elle tendit un petit morceau de papier crypté. Au fur et à mesure que la série de code se déchiffrait sous le regard du Superviseur, son visage se métamorphosait. Il devint triste et soucieux, prenant d'un coup plusieurs années. Jasba regarda dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence la préposée aux transmissions se permit d'intervenir.  
_- Voulez-vous autre chose ?  
- Non... merci... vous pouvez disposer._  
Elle salua réglementairement et sortit de la pièce. Le superviseur ne répondit même pas, trop préoccupée par l'événement. Tout d'un coup, elle décrocha le visiophone interne de l'Ubiqtorat, d'une étrange couleur violette et composa plusieurs numéros. Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps...

Ben Yardis était un tout jeune produit de l'Académie, où il avait obtenu une très bonne mention, ainsi que son grade tant convoité d'officier. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour Helena, sa défunte fiancée, morte il y a quelques années dans un terrible accident. Au fil du temps, Ben avait réussi à chasser de son esprit torturé les images de son bonheur disparu. Il se concentrait plus facilement sur son travail, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre plus sérieux et plus efficace sur les champs de bataille. Sorti de l'Académie, le jeune Ben Yardis avait incorporé le prestigieux Escadron Ender, suite à ses états de service. Formation d'élite utilisée dans le dénouement de situations critiques, bien équipée et recrutant la crème des officiers, l'Escadron Ender était connu à travers toute la galaxie, mais bien peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la couleur de leurs uniformes, tellement ses interventions restaient discrètes et efficaces. Ben y avait rapidement fait ses preuves et du jeune officier sortit de l'école, il était devenu un maillon important de l'Escadron. Ses conseils étaient reconnus et écoutés.  
Leur locaux se trouvaient sur Coruscant, du moins leur quartier général. Mais pour préserver l'anonymat de ses membres et la discrétion de ses opérations, leur QG arborait la façade d'une entreprise relativement peu connue et qui n'intéressait personne. Quiconque aurait fouillé un tant soit peu dans les dossiers et les comptes de l'entreprise se serait aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Pas d'activité visible, pas de transactions, pas de listing du personnel, jamais aucune lumière de l'extérieur, des recettes et des dépenses inexistantes... mais personne ne se souciait d'une entreprise comme celle-ci et c'était exactement l'effet escompté. De plus, aucun des soldats de l'Escadron ne devait être reconnu. Dès l'incorporation, les dossiers des candidats étaient tous effacés et remplacés par d'autres. Leurs vies étaient maintenant confidentielles et l'Empire pouvait en disposer comme bon lui semblait. Quand Ben pénétra la première fois dans les locaux, il fut agréablement surpris. Malgré les apparences, les locaux du QG étaient flambant neuf et techniquement très à la pointe du progrès.

Au milieu d'une matinée comme tant d'autres, Ben se trouvait en train de faire du sport dans la salle de musculation. Une condition physique rigoureuse leur était demandée pour mener à bien les missions parfois éprouvantes qu'ils avaient à accomplir. La journée était régulièrement divisée en trois parties : entraînement physique, cours et théorie, pratique et simulations. Les recrues n'avaient que peu de temps libre et même quand ils en disposaient, ils le mettaient à profit pour réviser et s'entraîner. Au bout de quelques mois d'un pareil rythme, il était courant que les jeunes recrues ne se reconnaissent plus dans un miroir ! Ben était en train de travailler sa vitesse de frappe sur une cible mobile quand une alarme discrète retentit dans le bâtiment. Il ne l'entendit pas de suite. C'est une petite lumière rouge clignotante qui attira son attention. La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître son ami Berek.

_- C'est l'alarme, Ben !_ claironna-t-il.

Ben acquiesça. Il désactiva le dispositif d'entraînement et essuya rapidement la sueur de son visage. Il enfila à la hâte son uniforme, un treillis facile à mettre et se lança en courant dans les couloirs. Il arriva en même temps que les autres en salle de briefing. La pièce était grande et confortable et une table imposante trônait en son milieu. Quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, un émetteur holographique projetait en son centre les informations importantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général Merlouif arriva. Le briefing pu alors commencer.

_- Bonjour à tous_, entama-t-il.

Sa voix était grave, bourrue et sa moustache frémissait quand il parlait.

_- Voici les faits. A dix heures et trente-trois minutes, heure locale, l'Ubiqtorat recevait un appel de secours de l'un de ses agents en mission. Le signal provenait de Kamino, dans la bordure extérieure. Selon toutes vraisemblances, l'Agent Drek Svar vient d'être capturé par les forces rebelles. Les agents de cet organisme sont remarquablement bien formés pour résister aux interrogatoires, mais ils ne peuvent pas éternellement cacher ce qu'ils savent. C'est là que nous intervenons. Des questions ?_  
_- L'Ubiqtorat ne possède-t-il pas sa propre force d'intervention ?_ fit remarquer une recrue.  
_- C'est exact. Ils sont aussi capables que nous pour le sauver des griffes ennemies. Mais Drek Svar possède une trop grande valeur aux yeux de l'alliance rebelle. En ce moment même, les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat sont espionnés, peut-être de l'intérieur et très certainement de l'extérieur. Dès que l'Oméga Force se mettra en branle, ces maudits mouchards avertiront leur contact et il sera certainement impossible de retrouver l'agent. Ils le changeront de planète et de système autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que nous perdions sa trace. L'Ubiqtorat jouera le mort pour tromper la vigilance ennemie, pendant que nous préparerons notre intervention._  
_- Comment avons-nous localisé sa trace ?_  
_- Nous avons donc contacté Kamino. Et nous avons obtenu une entière coopération de leur part. Ils nous ont fourni les renseignements de leurs radars. Nous avons ainsi obtenu l'heure de passage en hyperespace de la navette, et quelques indices quant aux destinations possibles._

Le général reprit son souffle et aiguisa sa fine moustache.

_- Les ordinateurs viennent de calculer les trajectoires possibles et leur durée. Ils les ont comparé aux registres d'arrivées des différentes planètes et il y a de fortes présomptions pour que l'agent soit détenu sur Tatooine. C'est une planète trop éloignée de la juridiction impériale pour que les rebelles se sentent inquiétés. Mais à la moindre alerte, ils n'hésiteront pas à se déplacer autant de fois que nécessaire. Il y a d'autres présomptions sur d'autres planètes, mais les ordinateurs ne leur ont accordé qu'un pourcentage de chance minime. Cependant, certains d'entre vous iront sur ces planètes pour préparer une éventuelle intervention. Le gros de l'Escadron Ender se rendra sur Tatooine, nous n'avons pas alerté la garnison locale pour ne pas alerter les rebelles. Certains de nos agents sont déjà en place sur la planète et entament les premières investigations dans la plus extrême discrétion. Nous allons mettre à profit notre avantage, soldats !_

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se détacha, sortant de l'obscurité.

_- Prenez place parmi nous, Lieutenant Emon Kalem._

Le général se tourna vers les membres de l'Escadron Ender.

_- Je vous présente le directeur de la célèbre force Oméga, de l'Ubiqtorat. Sur demande de leur part, nous avons accepté qu'il participe activement à la préparation et au déroulement de notre intervention. Je suis certain que ses conseils nous serons utiles dans notre recherche de perfection._  
_- C'est trop d'honneur, Général. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre._

Emon était un fin et grand gaillard, mais on distinguait sous sa combinaison treillis une musculature développée. Son visage tirait vers l'ovale et ses yeux brillaient de confiance et de sagesse.

_- J'avais fini de leur expliquer ce que nous savons déjà tout deux._

Il regarda le bracelet à son poignet et reprit la parole.

_- P'tits gars, préparez votre barda, embarquement dans 17 minutes pour les navettes en partance pour l'Errinic. Nous achèverons le briefing pendant le voyage. Exécution._

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les soldats se trouvaient rangés devant l'embarcadère n°18, où plusieurs navettes Lambda les attendaient. Quand la voûte nuageuse de Coruscant s'effaça, remplacée par la voûte céleste, un spectacle magnifique s'offrit à leurs yeux : le resplendissant et phénoménal Errinic. Ce dernier orbitait avec une grâce imposante autour du Centre Impérial, symbole vivant de la force inébranlable de l'Empire. Il en avait connu des batailles, dont une majorité de victoires écrasantes. Tous avaient hâte de voir de l'intérieur cette splendeur qui, de nombreuses fois, avait fait briller l'honneur de l'Empire en remportant des batailles perdues d'avance. Leurs navettes furent lentement tractées et entraînées dans un des nombreux hangars du stardestroyer. La procédure dura quelques minutes, que Ben utilisa pour connaître un peu plus le membre de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Directeur de l'Oméga Force, c'est ça ?_ interrogea-t-il.

Emon était assis à coté de lui et il tourna la tête.

_- C'est ça... mais je trouve le terme un peu pompeux. Appelez-moi Emon, simplement.  
- Ca me va. Je suis Ben Yardis, enchanté.  
- J'ai lu votre dossier... brillante carrière, Ben.  
- Je pensais que mon dossier était de ces dossiers que peu de gens peuvent espérer lire ?  
- Il l'est. Disons que j'ai un haut niveau d'habilitation dans l'Ubiqtorat. Ceci explique cela.  
- En tout cas, merci.  
- De rien,_ répondit Emon sérieusement. _Vous êtes un officier prometteur et j'ai hâte de vous voir, votre escadron et vous, à l'oeuvre. Ca ne saurait tarder, je pense._  
_- Les rebelles sont d'ores et déjà cuits, et ce ne sera pas à cause du soleil de Tatooine !_

Ben s'esclaffa de bon coeur, Emon hocha la tête et d'autres qui suivaient leur conversation sourirent.

Quand la navette se fut immobilisée, la cloison s'effaça, libérant les hommes et leur matériel sur la baie d'embarquement. L'intérieur du vaisseau ressemblait à une vaste fourmilière. Tout y était organisé jusqu'au plus petit détail, et pourtant le premier sentiment qu'on en avait était celui d'une cohue générale. Des uniformes de toutes les teintes, des armures brillantes, des combinaisons fières et sombres, des robots de toutes les formes, tout n'était que mouvement et disparité. Une silhouette familière s'approcha : le général Merlouif les attendait déjà.

**Chapitre 4. Une séance d'interrogation à l'ancienne**

Drek reprit connaissance.  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait était l'irruption brutale des soldats rebelles dans la navette. Puis son esprit avait sombré dans un puit noir et profond. Des rayons paralysants, à n'en pas douter. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, l'officier se trouvait dans une petite pièce aux parois métalliques. Un néon diffusait une pâle clarté sur les murs sans âmes. Il se trouvait assis sur une chaise, les mains ligotées derrière le dos du dossier. On ne l'avait pas encore touché, ni maltraité. Pas encore, du moins. Il ne chercha même pas à se défaire de ses liens, se doutant que le noeud avait été fait avec efficacité. De toute façon, cela ne lui aurait servi à rien. Il se décontracta donc et attendit patiemment une visite prochaine. Quand il fut certain que la trotteuse dans sa tête venait d'effectuer son soixantième tour, il se prit à rire. Le petit jeu et la petite mise en scène étaient fort bien connus de l'agent Drek, qui l'avait appliqué à quelques reprises. C'était tellement prévisible. Classique. Faire mijoter le prisonnier à petit feu en lui faisant ressasser et ressasser sa situation. Situation qui n'était pas très plaisante pour l'officier, mais il n'allait pas leur donner ce plaisir. Certainement pas. Il s'étira et décida, contre toute attente, d'essayer de dormir. Sa tête pendait en arrière et ses jambes étaient allongées, ce n'était pas confortable mais il avait connu pire. Il chercha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil dans les premières minutes... et dans les suivantes, ce fut le sommeil qui le prit à l'improviste. Drek avait peu dormi ces dernières nuits et son corps avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour récupérer.

Il rêva. Combien d'heures Drek avait passé à dormir, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais il se rappelait très bien du personnage récurent qui était revenu dans chacun de ses rêves, comme un leitmotiv. Taun We. Cette... charmante ? Kaminienne dont il s'était rapproché au cours de sa mission. Au cours de ses rêves, elle arborait toujours la même tenue, magnifique et lumineuse. Son long cou penché sur lui, la conseillère lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort, de courage. A chaque fois qu'il voulait parler, elle lui intimait le silence en posant un doigt délicat sur les lèvres de l'officier. Elle lui caressa même les cheveux pendant un temps, apaisant ses craintes et ses doutes.

Après avoir été réveillé de la manière la plus brutale qui soit, une paire de gifles, Drek pouvait encore apercevoir la jolie Kaminienne qui lui susurrait que tout se passerait bien, qu'il devait avoir confiance. Il leva les yeux et détailla son interlocuteur... ou plutôt, son interlocutrice, car il s'agissait bien d'une rebelle de la gente féminine. Il fut terriblement surpris et cela devait se lire sur son visage.

_- Je vous étonne ?_ commença-t-elle d'une voix pas si froide. _Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de voir une femme diriger un interrogatoire, avouez-le. L'empire que vous servez reste un indécrottable ramassis de misogynes, en plus de leurs nombreux autres défauts._  
Drek se cantonna au mutisme.  
_- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? Ce n'est pas galant de votre part, officier.  
- J'ai tendance à oublier la galanterie quand je suis réveillé d'une si charmante façon._

Elle sourit et Drek l'observa avec minutie. Elle était très mignonne, et là encore, il fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver devant lui une femme, et encore moins une femme au physique si agréable. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux qui lui descendaient sur les épaules. Plusieurs mèches rebelles encadraient un visage doux et fin, tandis que deux petits yeux aux reflets émeraude l'épiaient et le jaugeaient. Si on ajoutait à cette description que la jeune femme possédait des courbes à rendre jalouse n'importe laquelle des mannequins de Coruscant, Drek aurait pu se croire au paradis. Une mallette disposée à coté d'elle, à moitié ouverte, laissait apparaître une gamme d'outils de tailles et de formes diverses destinés à la pratique séculaire de la torture raffinée. L'officier revint vite sur terre.

_- Oh !_ pouffa-t-elle. _Je suis certaine que vous avez aimé ça._  
_- Il va sans dire que je préfère être giflé par une créature aussi charmante que vous._  
Cette discussion commençait à l'amuser, finalement.  
_- Merci pour le compliment, officier. Vous voyez, vous redevenez galant.  
- Ne pas l'être serait un affront pour mon ego, même dans la situation actuelle._  
Elle lui envoya une dose non négligeable de phéromones sexuelles à travers le regard.  
_- Je connais pratiquement votre vie par coeur,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je n'en doute pas. Le contraire m'eut étonné. Mais votre misérable service de renseignements ne vous a communiqué que ce que l'Empire voulait que vous sachiez._  
Sa voix avait frôlé le dédain.  
_- Drek... ne le prenez pas comme çà, tout avait si bien commencé entre nous ! Vous venez de me vexer, vraiment. J'avais tellement envie de vous surprendre, vous m'avez coupé dans mon élan. Pourtant je sais des choses sur vous que même l'Ubiqtorat ignore. Vilain garçon. Pour la peine, je crois bien que je vais vous punir._

Elle farfouilla sa mallette et en sortit un bandeau d'une teinte violemment rougeâtre. D'une main experte, elle banda les yeux de l'officier, sans oublier de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa joue alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Drek en connaissait un bout sur l'art de déstabiliser. Mettre le prisonnier en situation d'anxiété en le privant du sens de la vue. Encore un classique des manuels sur la torture douce. Par contre le baiser, lui, n'était mentionné nulle part !

_- Vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne connais même pas le vôtre...  
- Pour vous, ce sera Elna, bel officier._  
Drek perçut le son d'outils qui s'entrechoquaient. La punition ?  
_- J'ai choisi un outil particulièrement classique que vous connaissez bien, officier. Mais je vous laisse la surprise de le découvrir, et aussi de découvrir sur quelle partie de votre corps j'en jouerai._  
_- Elna, s'il vous plait, vous savez bien que c'est inutile,_ constata Drek. _Je suis pratiquement conditionné pour subir ce genre de traitement tout en gardant le sourire ! Ce n'est pas..._

_  
_Une vive douleur sur sa cuisse gauche. Un jaillissement de souffrance puis plus rien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Drek douta de son conditionnement. Mais la douleur s'effaça comme par enchantement. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler. La douce voix d'Elna lui parvint.

_- Je sais, ça fait mal. Vous m'en voyez désolée.  
- J'en doute... mais ce n'est pas la question_, lui répondit une voix affaiblie.  
_- Effectivement, officier. Je vous sais extrêmement intelligent. Mettez-vous un instant à ma place... que feriez-vous pour obtenir ces précieux renseignements ?  
- Et bien, puisque nous parlons d'égal à égal, en ce qui concerne ce domaine tout du moins, j'emploierai en premier lieu le levier psychique car je ne suis pas un adepte des tortures physiques. Avec moins de douceur que vous, je dois bien l'admettre, je ne suis qu'un mâle.  
- Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Parlons donc de votre femme et de votre fille._

Drek s'en voulu de l'avoir mise sur la voie. Mais de toute façon, elle en serait venue là d'une manière ou d'une autre alors autant ne pas retarder une discussion qui devait inévitablement arriver.

_- Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire, _lâcha l'officier maladroitement.

- _Elle ? _intervint Elna_. De qui parlez-vous donc ? De votre tendre aimée ou de votre charmante fille ?_

_- Je me fiche de savoir comment vous avez obtenu cette information, mais laissez ma fille en dehors de ça !  
- Vous me décevez un peu. Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase et combien de fois l'avez-vous entendu également ? Je vous le demande..._  
_- Trop souvent, c'est vrai,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Les formalités étant échangées, à présent il est temps d'en venir au coeur même du sujet qui nous intéresse. N'est-ce pas, officier ? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me voir, aussi je vous ai lancé un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est loin de laisser les hommes... et les femmes !... indifférents. J'aurais presque envie de vous retirer ce bandeau pour que vous en profitiez._  
_- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point._

Comme un souffle, Elna détacha le morceau de tissu qui tomba sur les épaules de l'officier. Drek tomba sur deux yeux de braises qui le fixaient. Il détourna le regard sur sa cuisse meurtrie. Le tissu était encore intact et rien n'indiquait l'origine de la douleur. Brûlure par induction, peut-être. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les êtres qu'il aimait et qui l'attendaient sur Coruscant...

_- Je veux savoir comment vous avez appris pour ma fille et... ma femme. J'ai passé des années à cultiver le mystère qui les entoure et je voudrais bien savoir où j'ai failli._  
Elle lui envoya un petit sourire presque tendre.  
_- C'est vous qui me surprenez, officier. J'ai rencontré un tas d'hommes, je ne vous parlerai pas des femmes, célibataires ou mariés, jeunes ou vieux, vierges ou non, tendres ou machos... mais aucun ne possédait cette sensibilité qui affleure en vous dès que vous parlez de votre petite protégée. Vous feriez… vous faites ? un bon père de famille, droit et fidèle, et vous me plaisez. Si je n'étais pas si volage et frivole..._

Drek sentit la main d'Elna lui caresser la cuisse. A travers le tissu rugueux de son uniforme, il pouvait sentir combien elle était douce. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit l'image de cette créature, en face de lui, mais sans y parvenir complètement. La main hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha de son entrejambe. L'officier sursauta et ses cuisses tremblèrent. C'était loin d'être désagréable... c'était pire et il essaya tant bien que mal de focaliser son attention ailleurs… sur sa petite Daphné par exemple.

_- Voyons, officier... détendez-vous. Que vous importe de penser à autre chose qu'à moi en cet instant ? Tout est si loin et moi, je suis là, tout près de vous. Sentez-vous la chaleur qui brûle en moi ? Libérez celle qui brûle au fond de vous, laissez-vous aller, mon officier !_

Drek ferma les yeux mais ne pu effacer l'horrible et indécente vision d'Elna. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, elle était désirable mais c'était tout. Il n'allait pas laisser ses bas instincts primaires prendre le dessus. C'était un officier Impérial et il devait garder la dignité qui sied à tout officier.

_- Laissez-moi !_ eut-il le courage de crier.  
La main se retira et en même temps, le sourire sur le visage de la jolie rebelle.  
_- Vous n'êtes pas un homme !  
- Je suis l'officier Drek Svar, agent de l'Ubiqtorat en mission pour le compte de l'Empereur.  
- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

Sa voix s'était achevée sur une note des plus malsaines. Elle remit le bandeau sur les yeux de l'officier qui n'eut pas droit cette fois-ci au petit baiser. Le même bruit que tout à l'heure... Elna cherchait apparemment l'outil qui stimulerait le mieux ses pulsions sadiques.

- _Je vais prendre du plaisir à jouer avec vous, Drek. Et dans quelques heures, vous me supplierez de faire de vous ce que je désirerai, pourvu que la souffrance se taise. Mais il sera trop tard. Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi experte que vous dans le raffinement de la torture, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Dans quelques heures, vous ne serez plus le fier et pédant officier impérial, vous serez un morceau de chair sanguinolent et souffrant... vous serez ma chose à moi. Quand enfin, vous serez anéanti physiquement, je ferais en sorte de vous anéantir moralement en m'occupant de ce qu'il y a de plus sacré pour vous : votre petite Daphné, c'est ça ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point mon imagination perfide est constructive, quand j'ai devant moi un si bel étalon, prêt à assouvir mes petits fantasmes. Au travail, officier, au travail, nous avons des choses à faire !  
_  
Drek ne se rappelait plus quand la douleur avait commencé, ni même quand elle avait fini. Si même elle avait fini car il avait toujours profondément mal. Elna avait débuté les choses en douceur, si on peut dire. Des micros souffrances distribuées ça et là sur son corps nu. Car elle avait prit soin de le déshabiller complètement, lui enlevant toute dignité et profitant par la même occasion du spectacle de son corps. Drek n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Les supplications et les prières n'auraient rien donné, il le savait d'expérience. Et il était déterminé - avait-il jamais eu le moindre doute ? - à ne rien révéler de sa mission. Il était l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat et par la même, le bras de l'Empereur : il ne devait pas faillir. Plutôt couper le bras que de le voir corrompre, pourrir jusqu'à la moelle, infecté par cette vermine rebelle.  
Il avait toujours terriblement mal, il n'était même pas en état de dire si Elna était toujours dans la pièce, s'il était allongé ou encore attaché sur sa chaise. Il ne sentait de son corps que les milliards d'informations de douleur transmis par ses nerfs. Combien de temps la séance avait-elle duré ? Une heure, deux heures, dix heures ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Tout n'avait été qu'un déferlement de souffrance, une montée en puissance progressive de la torture jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle à la mort. Oui, il avait hurlé. Son corps avait hurlé. Mais son âme, bien trempée par des années d'éducation, n'était toujours pas prête à se livrer aux rebelles. Après les micros souffrances, Elna était passée aux coupures insidieuses, aux endroits où celles-ci irradiaient le plus la douleur, les muqueuses n'étant pas en reste, ainsi que les parties génitales. Le pire dans tout ça était de ne pas savoir sur quelle partie du corps la prochaine plaie naîtrait. Mais le fait d'avoir déjà administré ce genre de douleur ; oui Drek l'avait déjà pratiqué de nombreuses fois ; le rendait plus fort pour la supporter. Ce qui le différenciait des autres prisonniers. La bouche emplie de sang et sa langue hurlant son tourment, Drek eut droit à un court répit.

_- Vous êtes un bel homme et c'est plaisir à vous voir souffrir, officier. Je tenais à vous le dire.  
- Je... ne dirais rien... c'est inutile,_ articula-t-il la bouche en feu.  
_- Je le sais bien. Je n'essaye même pas de soutirer les informations que vous détenez. Ce serait pure perte pour le moment. Vous êtes au-dessus de la souffrance physique, mais peut-être pas au-dessus de la souffrance morale. Et je compte bien tout savoir tôt ou tard._  
_- Alors... pourquoi ?_  
_- Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas professionnel. Cette perte de temps n'est pas digne de moi, mais j'y prends un tel plaisir. C'est malheureux que vous n'en preniez pas, vous, mais soyez assurée que je m'amuse._  
_- J'aime assez ce que vous faites, Elna,_ ironisa-t-il. _Non, vraiment... Je n'y mets pas moi-même un tel art de la sophistication, mais j'admire votre façon de procéder, votre mise en scène, vos gestes sensuels et si... douloureux. Nous pourrions un jour mettre en commun nos connaissances, nous y gagnerons certainement tous les deux. Qu'en dites vous ?_

_  
_Elna rit de bon cœur.  
_- Je vois que vous avez toujours le sens de l'humour. Vous me plaisez de plus en plus.  
- A votre service, ma jolie rebelle.  
- Bien, ne perdons plus de temps et passons au degré supérieur, alors !_

Le degré supérieur était le préféré d'Elna. Sans la voir, il pouvait distinguer les petits cris jouissifs qu'elle poussait à chacun de ses hurlements. L'extraction d'ongle était un jeu qu'elle maniait avec merveille. Rapide et précise, elle les faisait sauter avec dextérité, comme si elle pratiquait depuis sa naissance. Mais la souffrance qui accompagnait chaque arrachage était tout sauf rapide. Une espèce de douleur sourde mais tellement forte que Drek en versait des larmes. Il ne bougeait même pas ses doigts, sachant qu'il ne faisait que retarder la douleur et qu'il valait mieux l'affronter plutôt que la fuir. Quand Elna passa à la souffrance par induction nerveuse, au niveau de son mâle attribut, il voulu s'évanouir mais son mental était si fort qu'il encaissa la douleur plutôt que de l'éviter. Il avait versé tant de larmes qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore en avoir. Cette douleur était multipliée par cette sensation de déshonneur, d'avilissement qu'il ressentait alors que son organe bondissait comme un pantin désarticulé sous les inductions nerveuses. Et la nature étant ce qu'elle était et par un bizarre mécanisme chimique, celui-ci se durcissait au fur et à mesure que l'officier rugissait. Il y eut une seconde pause mais il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.  
_- Un peu diminué… humilié peut-être… même pas ?_interrogea Elna.  
Il mit de longues minutes à récupérer ses esprits, avant qu'il ne perçoive à nouveau la voix de la rebelle.  
_- Un vrai régal... cracha-t-il avec dédain.  
- Je savais que vous aimeriez._

Il sentit une poigne enserrer son « instrument » tout droit dressé. La main chaude d'Elna commença à serrer, comprimant veines et artères jusqu'à ce que le membre se mette à violacer. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair jusqu'au sang, lentement et tendrement. Cette situation lui était plus qu'insupportable mais pour une fois, il se taisait, conscient que gâcher le plaisir de la rebelle ne lui causerait que des problèmes supplémentaires.

_- Je n'ai pas voulu lui causer trop de dommages, _entama-t-elle_. Je suis certain que tôt où tard, de votre plein gré, vous vous en servirez pour assouvir mon désir. Quand je posséderai enfin votre âme et votre corps, complètement et sans rémission. Nous passerons du bon temps, Drek, je m'en réjouis déjà._  
La pression sur son appendice se relâcha et les sensations commencèrent à revenir comme la marée recouvre son territoire. La sale petite garce, pensa-t-il. Ses lèvres étaient sèches mais il continua de parler.  
_- J'ai hâte... d'y être. Ne peut-on pas... accélérer les choses ?_  
Sa voix était hachée par ses halètements tourmentés.  
_- Vous ne savourez pas assez l'instant présent, officier. Moi si._  
_- Désolé de montrer... autant d'empressement, Elna... mais je suis assez pressé, une mission de la plus haute importance m'attend... pour le compte de l'Empereur... je ne voudrais pas me mettre en retard !_  
_- Je ne vois pas le temps passer avec vous, Drek. Vous êtes un amour. M'en direz vous plus sur votre mission ou resterez-vous borné comme un Bantha ? Notez que cela ne me gêne pas, car je finirai par le savoir. C'était simplement histoire de pimenter notre conversation._  
_- Vous êtes bien... rapide, jolie rebelle. Nous en sommes... à peine aux préliminaires._  
Elle fit une petite moue de mépris.  
_- Excusez-moi, Drek. Continuons donc !_

Il sentit des électrodes se poser sur ses tempes. Le matériel lourd. Si elles étaient aussi perfectionnées que celle conçues par l'Empire, l'officier savait qu'il avait du mouron à se faire. Mais dans l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, plus rien ne lui importait, ni la vie, ni la mort, ni rien du tout. Sauf une seule et unique chose : ne rien révéler. Qu'était sa vie ? Rien. Qu'était l'Empire ? Tout. Il ne fallait pas sacrifier l'Empire pour un individu, aussi précieux soit-il. Il aurait bien tenté le grand plongeon dans le gouffre dont on ne revient pas, mais les rebelles avaient prit soin de retirer sa fausse dent remplie de cyanure. Pourtant, Marlek l'avait assemblé avec le plus grand soin, à partir de matériaux indétectables de la plus haute technologie. Elle devait passer inaperçue sur tous les types de scans et de filtres, et assurer aux membres de l'Ubiqtorat de pouvoir choisir la fin de leur choix en cas de capture. Il fallait croire que la technologie rebelle était bien avancée. Drek ne cessait de dire qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la menace terroriste. Il avait maintenant la preuve flagrante de son raisonnement, et ce depuis toujours. L'Empire avait sans doute du matériel de pointe, mais cette gangrène réussissait toujours à s'en procurer une partie, par quelque moyen détourné que ce soit. Il fallait compter avec ça maintenant.

Un déclic coupa le fil de sa pensée et quelques secondes après, son cerveau sembla exploser. Une douleur aiguë et inhumaine, pire que si une lame traversait et retraversait son cerveau sans s'arrêter. Il poussa un hurlement si fort qu'Elna en fut presque effrayée. Presque. Elle sourit et entreprit de monter le niveau d'intensité de l'appareil. Cette fois-ci, Drek pu différencier avec une précision inouïe l'explosion de chacune des cellules de son cerveau. Elles ne semblaient pas exploser toutes ensemble, non, toutes crevaient comme des bulles qui remontent à la surface d'un verre de champagne (Corellien, cela dit), les unes après les autres et cet effet démultipliait la torture par un million. Quand ses poumons se furent vidés de tout leur oxygène, l'officier se surprit à hurler encore. Son mental était à bout, mais le temps était loin encore ou il révélerait les sombres complots de l'Empereur. Le petit manège de la rebelle dura un temps indéterminé mais dans sa souffrance proche de la folie, Drek constata qu'il durait bien plus longtemps que les précédents jeux. Son corps lui faisait hurler des mots qu'il n'aurait pas prononcé en temps normal : des supplications implorant la pitié. La pitié était un sentiment qui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps à travers l'univers. Et il savait en son âme et conscience que cela ne servait à rien et ne faisait qu'accroître le sadisme du tortionnaire. Elna avait encore augmenté l'appareil d'un cran et cette fois ci, le corps de l'officier jugea que trop, c'était trop, et il sombra dans un profond coma...

Il était allongé, semble-t-il. A même sur le sol, ou alors dans un lit très dur, et froid comme la mort. Le bandeau était toujours sur ses yeux. Ses coupures lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il ne sentait rien sur sa peau, soit qu'elle était devenue totalement insensible, soit qu'on l'avait entre temps revêtu d'habits ou d'une couverture. Il tendit ce qui lui restait d'oreilles et analysa la pièce. Il n'eu aucune difficulté à localiser la respiration d'une seconde personne, non loin de lui. Selon toute probabilité, c'était Elna. C'était elle qui s'occupait de son cas... mais il n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir une autre personne, plus compréhensive, plus amicale, prête à l'écouter et à l'aider, selon la vieille méthode de la dualité de personnalité. Un bourreau cruel et sadique et son opposé, dont le but était de soutirer la confiance du prisonnier. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_- Bonjour, officier._

Elna.

Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas changer son interlocutrice. D'un coté parce que l'officier aimait bien la jolie rebelle, de l'autre parce que de toute façon, il connaissait bien le procédé et n'aurait pas craqué pour autant. Il se releva tout doucement et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'Elna accourre pour lui apporter son aide.

_- Attendez, Drek, je vais vous aider.  
- Non... souffla-t-il.  
- Comme vous voulez..._ répondit Elna, pour le moins vexée.  
_- Ce serait contraire aux règles de la galanterie et du savoir-vivre._

L'officier se força à sourire alors qu'il faisait des efforts désespérés pour se mettre d'aplomb. Ses jambes étaient faibles et refusaient d'exécuter correctement les ordres de son cerveau. Il se reprit à plusieurs fois, d'autant plus gauchement que ses yeux ne pouvaient rien voir. Une fois debout, ses jambes tremblèrent de plus belle et son corps oscilla vers l'avant de façon dangereuse. Un afflux trop rapide de sang dans le crâne lui fit soudain tourner la tête et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Son corps s'effondra comme une masse devenue soudain inerte et sans vie. Il bascula de tout son poids en avant... et fut rattrapé de justesse par la rebelle. Elle encaissa le choc sans broncher et enserra le torse de l'officier dans ses petits bras.

Une porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs soldats rebelles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, l'arme au poing.  
_- Un problème, mademoiselle ?_ s'enquit l'un d'eux.  
_- Aucun à part votre présence, retournez à votre poste.  
- Voulez-vous que nous vous aidions à...  
- Je vous ai donné un ordre !_ aboya-t-elle.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce était à nouveau redevenue le terrain de chasse d'Elna. Son terrain favori et elle comptait bientôt agrémenter son tableau de chasse avec la tête de l'officier Drek. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes dans mes bras._

L'officier avait reprit connaissance mais il était encore trop faible pour parler, encore moins pour bouger et tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte féminine. Son esprit n'était que chaos et à travers ce chaos, il percevait la douce voix de la rebelle. Cette dernière supportait toujours le poids de Drek sans ciller. Sa main droite glissa le long de son dos et vint caresser les cheveux de l'officier, tendrement.

_- La... la... ne dites rien._

Ses pupilles étaient closes et pourtant, il semblait deviner la silhouette de celle qui le tenait dans ses bras. Une charmante extra-terrestre à la peau bleuté et douce, au regard transperçant et généreux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, comme dans son rêve. C'était bon de se laisser aller, de se sentir en sécurité. Sa voix était douce et ses gestes si tendres. Drek aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement.

_- Taun We..._ souffla-t-il.  
Elna enregistra mentalement le nom pour de plus amples recherches, avant de répondre.  
_- Il n'y a pas de Taun We dans cette pièce. Il n'y a que votre amie et confidente, Elna._  
L'officier reçut une décharge en plein cœur. Si même son esprit commençait à le tromper... il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte mais ses muscles ne lui répondirent pas... il voulut pleurer.  
_- Lâchez-moi, implora-t-il._

_- Ne faites pas l'enfant, si je vous lâche, vous allez tomber._

Arrivant au terme de ses forces, Elna l'accompagna doucement au sol et l'adossa contre une des parois métalliques. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et s'assit à coté de lui, posant sa main délicate sur sa jambe gauche. Même là, elle était encore trop près de lui à son goût. Mais il n'avait plus la force de rien faire, juste de se laisser aller, sa tête appuyée contre le métal froid, dodelinant de gauche à droite d'un air las. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, mais il ne sentait plus le bandeau. Elna avait du le lui enlever en l'amenant par terre.

_- Votre fille est vraiment charmante, officier.  
- Nooon..._ accusa-t-il d'une voix flétrie.  
_- Elle est plutôt intelligente pour son âge._  
Les lèvres de Drek tremblèrent et il se mura dans le silence.  
_- Je n'ai pas encore d'enfants, mais si je devais avoir une fille, j'aimerai qu'elle lui ressemble, vraiment._  
Toujours rien.  
_- Votre fille danse divinement bien, en tout cas. C'est une bonne idée que de l'avoir inscrite à ces cours._  
Le menton s'abaissa tristement.  
_- Je suis certaine qu'en grandissant, elle développera une profonde aversion pour votre exécrable empire. Qui sait si elle ne deviendra pas une grande rebelle, un jour. Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive, en tout cas. Elle le mérite. Quand son père et sa mère auront disparu, la pauvre petite aura besoin de nouveaux repères. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle obtienne le meilleur des enseignements, basé sur la justice et l'amour de la liberté._  
C'en était trop pour le cœur gonflé de l'officier.  
_- Un beau jour... nous nous reverrons... que ce soit dans ce monde... ou dans l'autre, en enfer... je jure sur la tête de ceux qui me sont le plus chers ... de vous faire payer..._  
_- Des menaces... c'est si bas. Je ne vous ai encore rien fait !_ lança Elna d'une voix innocente. _Je suis certain qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger. Je vous propose un choix... votre protégée et son bonheur ou bien l'empire que vous servez aveuglément. Regardez, Drek... dans ma main._

_  
_Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et la lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes. Mais il distingua ce que la rebelle agitait devant ses yeux : une photo de sa fille. Elle avait été prise par un badaud sur la demande de l'officier, un beau jour de permission sur Coruscant. Drek tenait sa fille entre les bras. Ils souriaient car c'était un jour spécial pour Daphné. Elle avait obtenu un A+ à son examen de fin d'année pour les jeunesses impériales. Elle agitait le diplôme du bout de son petit bras. Elle irradiait la joie.

_- Vous avez fouillé chez moi !  
- Un tout petit peu. Nous n'avons rien dérangé, c'est promis. Tenez, prenez-la._

Elle manipula les bracelets qui entravaient ses mains. Ils s'ouvrèrent comme par enchantement, quelques secondes plus tard. Drek aurait-il eu la force, à ce moment, de sauter sur la rebelle pour tenter de la tuer ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé à son sort, ni à la donne du problème. La rébellion ferait toujours pression sur lui et sa famille pour qu'il trahisse. Il prit la photo de la main d'Elna et la serra contre son cœur, en ce lieu sinistre, c'est tout ce qui lui restait de Daphné...

_- Regardez bien cette photo, officier et répondez à ma question quand vous vous sentirez prêt. Votre allégeance pour l'Empire vaut-il plus à vos yeux que l'amour que vous portez à votre petite protégée ?_  
La voix était calme et posée, la rebelle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle continua.  
_- Je sais que votre première réponse, bornée, sera celle que je n'attends pas. Vous êtes conditionné pour me répondre ainsi. On vous a inculqué de force les préceptes de l'Ordre Nouveau et vous les recrachez par tous les pores de votre peau. Tout suinte l'Empire en vous. Mais je sais qu'au fond de vous, si je réussis à décrasser cette couche de stupidité et d'aveuglément qui caractérise tout bon officier, je trouverai l'homme qui placera sa famille bien avant la cause qu'il sert._  
Elle regarda l'officier dans les yeux, des yeux affaiblis mais toujours vivaces. Elle lui sourit avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Toute provocation, toute sexualité avait quitté sa voix.  
_- Prenez votre temps, Drek. Pour l'amour de Dieu, prenez votre temps. Laissez décanter ce que je viens de vous dire. Je vais vous faire transférer dans une cellule plus confortable et je reviendrai dans la soirée._  
Elle fit un signe devant la caméra située tout en haut de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux gardes de tout à l'heure vinrent prendre les ordres.  
_- Direction bloc de détention 3-A, soldats._

Ils précédèrent l'officier rebelle et son prisonnier à travers un dédale de couloirs qui formaient un inextricable labyrinthe, dont la majeure partie baignait dans l'obscurité. Il faisait froid et humide et Drek se douta qu'ils devaient se trouver dans les sous-sols... mais de quelle planète ? Il regarda de droite à gauche, comme méditant sur une folle entreprise mais son attitude n'échappa pas à la rebelle.

_- N'y pensez même pas. Ces couloirs ne mènent nulle part, et toutes les intersections sont codées. Dans la perspective où je ne réussirai pas à vous arrêter avant, ce dont je doute. Affaibli comme vous l'êtes, ce ne serait même pas drôle, vraiment.  
- On peut toujours essayer, Elna. Maintenant que mes deux mains sont libres, je ressens une nouvelle vigueur.  
- Même avec les mains libres, vous n'êtes pas une menace pour moi. Je suis désolée de douter de votre machisme viril et poilu, mais... vous n'avez aucune chance._  
_- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

D'un geste rapide, mais moins rapide qu'il n'aurait voulu, il s'empara de l'arme du rebelle devant lui. Elle était encore à son étui et n'était pas maintenue par l'attache réglementaire. Drek l'avait remarqué depuis un bon bout de chemin. Le soldat paierait cher cette négligence. Il appuya sur la gâchette.  
L'arme resta muette, au grand désarroi de l'officier.

_- Voyons, Drek... me croyez-vous vraiment si naïve ?_ lui dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air de reproche.  
Il lâcha l'arme qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique.  
_- Tout était prévu et je voulais me rendre compte de quelle reste de velléité vous disposiez. Apparemment, j'ai légèrement sous-estimé votre capacité physique. Je ne referais plus cette erreur dorénavant._  
L'officier serra ses poings et les leva à la hauteur de son visage.  
_- Il va falloir me passer sur le corps, maintenant._  
Elna soupira bruyamment en levant ses yeux au ciel.  
_- Vous voulez jouer ? Et bien nous jouerons... tous les deux._  
Elle fit signe aux deux soldats de s'écarter, ce qu'ils firent en maugréant quelque peu. Puis, fixant Drek droit dans les yeux, elle entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux.  
_- Laissez-moi quelques secondes, Drek... je suis toute à vous, mon chou.  
- La galanterie aura raison de nous, les hommes.  
- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui auraient attendu pour m'attaquer, comme vous faites.  
- Vous êtes prête ?_

Elna fit signe que oui. Si l'officier n'était pas trop sûr de venir à bout des deux soldats, il était au moins certain de se venger sur la jeune rebelle, un peu trop présomptueuse à son goût. Il se concentra sur chacun de ses muscles, les échauffant par de petites contractions.

_- Honneur à vous,_ commença Drek.

Elna ne tarda pas, elle envoya de la jambe avant un coup de pied frontal avec une violence et une rapidité inouïe. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'esquiver et cette attaque parfaite le décontenança. Il profita de l'élan de son coup de pied pour lui décocher une droite au niveau de la tête. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait au tour des soldats, avec un peu de chance. Son poing ne rencontra que du vide. La tête d'Elna avait disparue de son champ de vision. Mettant justement à profit son élan, elle avait enchaîné sur un coup de pied retourné avec une surprenante désinvolture. Celui-ci atteignit son but : le ventre de l'officier.  
Il y eut un bruit sec suivi d'un cri. Drek encaissa du mieux qu'il pu, c'est à dire mal car il ne s'y attendait pas. La rebelle aurait largement eu le temps de le finir, mais elle prit un malin plaisir à le laisser espérer. Quand la douleur se fut dissipée, il ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire amusé à Elna.

_- Vous êtes rapide pour une rebelle !  
- Allez, ne faites pas votre macho, vous savez que je suis plus forte que vous._  
_- Vous êtes forte, mais je doute que vous preniez le dessus sur moi._

Il envoya à son adversaire un coup de pied latéral puissant et rapide, qu'Elna vit arriver longtemps à l'avance. Elle absorba le choc de l'impact en se déplaçant sur le coté et saisit sa jambe, avant de le balayer au sol et de lui faire une clef de jambe. Les os grincèrent un peu et Drek frappa au sol de douleur.

_- C'est tout ce qu'on vous enseigne à l'Académie ?_

Honteux, l'officier se tu. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait rien dire car il gémissait de douleur. Elna lâcha sa prise et se remit en garde. Enervé, Drek se remit d'aplomb aussi vite qu'il le pu. Son corps commençait à lui obéir comme par le passé : avec perfection. Il enchaîna une série de rapides coups de poing et de pieds pour déborder la rebelle. Cette dernière para avec une précision remarquable chacun de ses coups. A la fin, elle contre-attaqua et Drek n'eut même pas le loisir de réagir. Elle le neutralisa au niveau des parties, comme elle aimait à le faire et enchaîna sur un coup de poing doublé au niveau du visage. L'officier vacilla sous les impacts et Elna le prit violemment à la gorge, avant de le plaquer avec une violence folle contre la paroi métallique. Elle enserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les gargouillements affolés de sa victime.

_- Echec et mat, Drek, fini de jouer maintenant._

Elna relâcha son étreinte et l'officier s'affala au sol. Elle fit signe aux soldats qui s'étaient écartés. L'un d'eux sortit une paire de bracelets métalliques et enserra ses poignets. Ils le relevèrent avec une délicatesse toute bourrue et le petit groupe se dirigea vers les quartiers de haute sécurité. Drek avait perdu, et ce sentiment d'échec lui était insupportable. Sa sortie d'école remontait à loin, et il était encore faible de l'interrogatoire, mais il aurait dû vaincre la rebelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être que le temps était venu de se remettre en question.  
Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il avait été conduit dans une petite pièce plus confortable que la précédente : une couche sommaire l'attendait et la luminosité était moins agressive. Les gardes et leur officier avaient disparus et il se retrouvait seul face à ses pensées. Mais celles-ci attendraient un peu. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit et s'effondra, l'obscurité bienfaisante ne tarda pas à recouvrir son âme fatiguée...

**Chapitre 5. Préparatifs**

Le Général était dans son élément et ses yeux s'animaient quand il parlait.

_- Vous avez sur cet écran la carte géophysique de Tatooine. Imprégnez-vous en. Comme vous le constatez, il n'y a que deux choses à la surface de cette maudite planète : du sable et... encore du sable. Le désert recouvre une grande partie de la planète, et les montagnes rocailleuses le reste. Si une intervention doit avoir lieu, il faut vous mettre en tête que les conditions ne seront pas optimums._

Un petit point rouge clignota sur la carte et le général effectua un zoom dessus.

_- Voilà Mos Esley, l'une des principales villes de cette planète de sauvages. Nous avons joué de chance sur ce coup-ci : une cellule rebelle a été mise sous surveillance il y a quelques semaines par des collaborateurs de l'Ubiqtorat. Et il s'avère que cette cellule s'est "excitée" justement dans le créneau horaire où l'officier Drek pourrait avoir atterrit sur Tatooine. C'est une chance, ça nous fait gagner du temps et des investigations. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont filé certains des terroristes, avec succès. Un avant-poste rebelle vient d'être découvert, quelque part au milieu du désert, bien dissimulé par la rocaille environnante. Il ne doit pas être le seul, évidemment, mais il y a de fortes chances que l'officier soit retenu là-bas... momentanément, du moins. L'avant-poste se situe en plein territoire Hutt et je présume que les rebelles doivent payer une taxe exorbitante pour profiter d'une couverture comme celle du seigneur du crime local. Tatooine est une planète aux moeurs assez libres, éloignée du joug impérial, mais elle n'en reste pas moins territoire de l'Empire. Nos ennemis ne prendront pas le risque d'y rester indéfiniment, avec leur précieuse capture. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, tout au plus, il sera transféré en toute sécurité vers une destination inconnue mais sûre, et nous aurons bien du mal à localiser et extraire l'officier, alors. Nous devons jouer la carte de la discrétion, absolument. C'est pour cela que les forces impériales locales n'ont pas été contactées. Je mettrai ma main au feu que la garnison impériale est infestée de rebelles et d'espions à la solde du crime organisé. L'Errinic est en simple mission de protection d'un convoi de ravitaillement, nous nous poserons sur Tatooine en toute discrétion. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont déjà tout préparé pour notre arrivée._

Il fit une pause, regardant ses soldats, avant de continuer.

_- Nous arriverons de nuit. Nous lancerons l'assaut à l'aube. C'est le meilleur moment pour surprendre totalement l'ennemi. Ceux qui ont veillé seront physiquement épuisés. Les autres, réveillés dans leur sommeil, seront mentalement inaptes à faire face à notre assaut efficace et impitoyable. N'ayez aucune pitié car eux n'en auront aucune. Ne pensez pas à faire de prisonniers, les mines de sel aux confins de l'Empire en regorgent déjà. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a toujours un ou deux rebelles qui jouent les morts. Nous pourrons toujours en retirer quelque chose... enfin par nous j'entends les services spécialisés de l'Ubiqtorat. D'ailleurs, j'attends en ce moment l'arrivée des clichés pris par leurs efficaces agents. Ca ne devrait plus tarder._

Un appareil à la droite du général émit un bip long et plusieurs courts. L'homme s'empressa d'appuyer sur plusieurs des touches de la console et la ville de Mos Esley s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une série de clichés. La base ennemie était moyennement grande, enclavée dans une passe montagneuse qui donnait sur un des plus grands déserts de la planète. Les photos étaient prises de très loin et, malgré un zoom maximum, on ne distinguait les formes qu'avec peine. Cependant, il faudrait bien s'en contenter. Le général resta pensif quelques instants avant de désigner une sorte de passe qui jaillissait d'un plateau, légèrement en hauteur des premiers toits de la base ennemie.

_- Si j'en juge par ce cliché, le meilleur moyen d'investir la base en toute efficacité est de passer par les hauteurs. Nous ne pouvons pas descendre en rappel, et cette petite corniche semble à première vue... impraticable. Les rebelles doivent le savoir, ils n'auraient pas installé leur base à cet endroit sinon. Elle ne semble pas garder. Nous aurons de grandes difficultés à la parcourir sans déclencher l'alerte. Je crains par-dessus tout les écroulements de pierres qui peuvent nous trahir. De plus, nous serons à découvert et visibles durant le temps que prendra notre descente, en espérant qu'elle soit rapide. Par contre, si nous arrivons à faire comme je dis, la victoire est assurée d'avance. Nous débarquerons par les toits et prendrons rapidement le contrôle de la base, en exterminant rapidement les moyens de communication et les ennemis qui se dresseront devant nous. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat estiment leur nombre autour de la cinquantaine. L'agent que nous recherchons devrait être facile à localiser une fois à l'intérieur._

Il stoppa et fit un tour de table, notant quelques expressions de réprobation.

_- Je sais que nous en sommes capables... nos entraînements quotidiens ne laisse plus aucune place au doute. Nous réussirons là ou les autres échoueront. Et même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre une fois sur place, nous en trouverions un. N'oubliez pas qui nous sommes ! Je ne suis pas idéaliste, ni même optimiste. Juste réaliste. J'ai vu les prouesses que chacun d'entre vous était capable. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, l'Agent Drek Svar est déjà libéré et je vois déjà les belles médailles qui brilleront sur vos uniformes._

Les expressions de désaveu disparurent très vite.

_- Bien, je veux que, durant le trajet vers Tatooine, vous preniez le maximum de repos possible. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour cette mission. Plus d'entraînement, donc, jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé avec cette mission de routine. Nous ferons un autre briefing avant de quitter le destroyer, quand nous serons proches de notre destination et avec de plus amples renseignements. A bientôt, soldats._

Ben déambulait à travers les coursives du super destroyer, désoeuvré. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de ne rien faire, et cela l'irritait. Les entraînements et les révisions lui prenaient tout son temps libre, c'est pour cela que tous les soldats du groupe d'élite faisaient preuve d'une efficacité totale. Toute leur vie, leurs actes, leur volonté étaient tournés vers l'accomplissement ultime, pour l'Empereur et pour l'Empire. Comme convenu, Ben retrouva son ami Berek dans une des salles de repos du vaisseau. La salle de repos en question tenait plus du bar de quartier que de la salle de repos, néanmoins. Dans une ambiance feutrée, gradés et moins gradés s'accordaient un temps de repos, autour d'un verre et avec leurs connaissances. Berek se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, très bien entouré. Deux jeunes cadettes buvaient ses paroles comme sorties de la bouche de l'Empereur. Il était en train de leur conter une de ses périlleuses missions sur une planète lointaine et hostile. Berek possédait un bel organe vocal qui charmait son entourage. En plus de ça, il fallait avouer qu'il était solidement charpenté. Un menton carré, des épaules si épaisses qu'elles pouvaient chacune supporter le poids d'un Bantha, des pectoraux à peine contenus par sa combinaison, des bras... mon dieu ce n'était plus des bras, et des jambes puissantes qui semblaient s'accrocher au sol comme les racines d'un arbre. Bref, Berek était aux anges et sa petite compagnie aussi. Son ami Ben hésita à le déranger, mais après tout...

_- ... à ce moment, je saisis le cou de mon agresseur et je le lance dans la cuve de produits chimiques, et...  
- Salut Berek !  
- ... une compagnie entière de rebelles me fonce dessus et...  
- Hum... Berek ?  
- ... j'appuie sur la détente et... ah, pardon Ben, excuse-moi, j'étais pris dans mon histoire !_  
_- Oui je vois ça. Tu oublies de leur dire comment je t'ai sauvé la vie dans ce quartier mal famé de Duros. Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ taquina Ben.  
Berek le foudroya du regard.  
_- Ah oui, en effet..._ grogna-t-il.  
Il marqua une petite pause avant de sourire.  
_- Les filles, je vous présente mon grand ami Ben, ensemble, on en a vécu des vertes et des pas mûres ! Viens te joindre à nous, l'ami. Les filles, faites-lui une petite place._

De toute évidence, la présence de Ben ne les laissa pas non plus indifférentes et elles s'empressèrent de lui laisser une place. La rencontre de soldats d'élite comme eux ne devait pas se faire souvent à bord de l'Errenic. Berek avait une théorie qui se justifiait souvent : les jeunes cadettes, si sérieuses en temps de travail, étaient tout l'opposé quand elles étaient en repos, c'est à dire indisciplinées et légères. Enfin c'était sa théorie.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment en compagnie des deux jeunes filles, avant qu'elles ne soient obligées de reprendre leur poste. Elles convinrent d'un autre rendez-vous avec les deux membres de l'Escadron Ender et prirent congés d'eux. Berek et Ben discutèrent encore quelques temps de leur mission, avant de constater qu'Emon était aussi dans la pièce, et de l'inviter à leur table. Ben fit les présentations.

_- Ah oui, fit Berek. Je vous ai vu dans la salle de briefing._  
_- Je vous reconnaît aussi_, rétorqua Emon. _Votre silhouette ne m'a pas laissé indifférent, mais prenez cela dans le bon sens. Vous êtes assez... unique !_  
_- Oui, je sais, j'ai une intelligence assez aiguisée et mes conseils sont..._  
_- Heu, Berek... il parle de ta musculature_, coupa Ben.  
Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses propres biceps, puis sur ceux de son ami et constata avec regrets qu'il avait encore des efforts à faire. Emon aussi d'ailleurs.  
_- Vous accepterez bien un verre, Emon._  
_- Merci, avec grand plaisir, Berek._  
Il se leva et partit commander au bar, d'un pas lourd et massif.  
_- Un gars génial,_ commenta Ben... _et mon grand ami.  
- J'espère ne pas m'imposer dans votre petit groupe._  
_- Ne vous en faites pas.  
- Parce que je sais pertinemment que si la situation était inversée, je verrais d'un oeil méfiant un étranger s'immiscer au sein de mon groupe._  
_- Nous ne sommes pas à l'Ubiqtorat, ici. Nous sommes plus... cool. Détendez-vous, officier, je vous présenterai dans la journée au reste du groupe. Vous verrez..._  
_- Merci, Ben.  
-De plus, vous n'êtes pas un bureaucrate, vous êtes de l'Oméga Force. Votre réputation vous a précédé ici, et tous mes camarades n'attendent plus que de vous connaître._  
Emon lui adressa son premier sourire.  
_- Enfin ! Il en faut du temps pour vous arracher un sourire, à vous autres de l'Ubiqtorat !_

Berek revint avec quelques verres remplis d'un liquide ambré qui exhalait des relents d'alcool. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs expériences, débattirent sur plusieurs techniques d'intervention en poupe dans leur escadron respectif, puis les breuvages aidant, se confièrent un peu plus intimement. Puis ils emmenèrent le nouvel arrivant rencontrer les autres membres de l'Escadron Ender. Tout se passa bien, malgré les appréhensions d'Emon et il fut vite intégré. Les hommes de l'Ender ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de l'Oméga Force. La fatigue s'installant au cours des heures, ils se séparèrent et s'en allèrent trouver un peu de repos dans leur chambre respective. Le grand jour était pour ce soir...

**Chapitre 6. Chantage**

Il se trouvait dans une belle et grande prairie. Le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant onduler la végétation. Un soleil fier dardait ses rayons chaleureux sur Drek. Les senteurs et les parfums lui montaient aux narines, l'enivrant de leur suave douceur. Devant lui, Taun We le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

_- C'est un... rêve,_ hésita-t-il.  
Un frémissement dans la robe de la Kaminienne.  
_- Je suis toujours dans ma cellule, et vous, toujours sur Kamino..._  
Elle secoua la tête d'un air négatif.  
_- Quelle différence entre le rêve et la réalité, officier ? Ce n'est que votre cerveau qui interprète les données différemment, le rêve n'est que la continuité d'une forme de pensée. Un état second pendant lequel votre psyché est totalement libéré... et totalement réceptif._  
Sa voix était toujours aussi douce que le jour où il l'avait quitté.  
_- Alors je ne rêve pas ?_  
_- Vous rêvez, mais en ce moment, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Votre cerveau a répondu à mon... appel. Mais il l'interprète à sa façon. J'aimerais tellement être avec vous en ce moment, Drek._  
Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air étonné. Un rêve ? Cela semblait si réel.  
_- Il n'était écrit nulle part dans les archives que votre peuple possédait ce... pouvoir._  
_- Vous avez encore bien des choses à apprendre, officier. Et ce que vous appelez "pouvoir" n'est qu'une des nombreuses capacités de nos cerveaux. Vous la possédez aussi, mais elle n'est pas active, malheureusement.  
- Où êtes-vous, Taun We ?  
- Quelle importance, je sais moi, où vous êtes. Je sais ce qu'on vous a fait enduré. Vous êtes courageux, officier. Si je pouvais être à vos cotés pour vous apporter mon réconfort..._  
_- Mais vous l'êtes... et ça m'apporte un peu de bonheur._  
Elle approcha sa main et caressa la joue de l'officier, comme avec regrets. Ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse.  
_- Je vous quitte officier, votre psyché s'affaiblit, vous allez vous réveiller. Ne m'oubliez pas._  
_- Non... attendez, Taun We... vous... non !_  
L'image de la jolie extra-terrestre se dissipa dans la plaine. Celle-ci commença à fondre dans le néant et c'est à ce moment que Drek se réveilla. Il était baigné de sueur, allongé en travers de son lit de fortune. Il se mit en tailleur dessus et souffla pensivement le nom de sa kaminienne.

Il ne perçut que bien tard la présence de la rebelle, qui l'épiait depuis un coin de la pièce.  
_- Vos rêves sont édifiants, officier. Je me suis renseigné sur votre... Taun We, c'est ça ?_  
Drek serra les dents de colère.  
_- Aux dernières nouvelles, l'assistante du premier ministre de la lointaine planète Kamino, je me trompe ?_  
Il ne répondit rien.  
_- D'après nos espions, elle n'est plus sur sa planète natale. Vous faites chavirer bien des coeurs, Drek. Elle court, votre Kaminienne, elle court vous délivrer des griffes de vos bourreaux ! Si ce n'est pas touchant...  
- Taun We..._  
_- Si vous étiez n'importe quel officier, j'aurais affirmé que cette relation... si charmante... n'était nouée que parce que votre mission l'exigeait. Une superbe informatrice, assistante du premier ministre, en plus ! Mais je sens quelque chose dans votre voix. Je jurerais qu'elle ne vous laisse pas indifférente._  
_- Vous vous trompez, Elna._  
_- Qui croyez-vous tromper ? Certainement pas moi, officier. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas si insensible aux charmes féminins. Ca me laisse mes chances.  
- A ce stade, ce n'est même plus un rêve, c'est une... chimère.  
- N'oubliez pas, Drek... je n'en ai pas fini avec vous._  
Elle marqua une pause.  
_- Alors, officier ? Je suis ici pour votre réponse..._

Il ferma les yeux, oubliant pendant quelques secondes la présence de la rebelle. Un souvenir remonta en lui et explosa comme une bulle de champagne à la surface d'une coupe. Il prenait place dans les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat, quelques mois auparavant. Aenelia et Drek se trouvaient face à face, dans une petite salle de repos aménagée tout spécialement pour les officiers des Renseignements Impériaux. Il faisait bon venir s'y détendre et cela arrivait fréquemment que plusieurs hauts membres se rencontrent, malgré l'immensité des lieux et la diversité des horaires. Un bar avait été aménagé avec un grand raffinement même si, au grand regret de tous, il n'était autorisé à servir que des boissons faiblement alcoolisées (dont le célèbre champagne Correllien) En cette heure tardive, donc, alors que le soleil d'été léchait la surface de Coruscant de ses derniers rayons, la jeune recrue et son ami de toujours avaient entamé une conversation des plus sérieuses.

_- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète, Drek ?  
- Et comme toujours je vous répondrai oui, Aenelia._  
Elle chercha la meilleure façon de tourner la chose.  
_- Je sais que vous aimez votre fille par-dessus tout.  
- Venez-en au fait.  
- Si vous étiez obligé de la sacrifier pour que l'Ordre Nouveau puisse prospérer... seriez-vous capable de le faire, officier ? En auriez-vous le courage ?_  
Drek réfléchit un long moment.  
_- Je vous demande quelque chose de terrible, je le sais.  
- Vous me connaissez bien, maintenant. Réfléchissez un peu à la réponse que je vous donnerai._  
_- Et bien... vous me répondriez avec tout le sérieux du monde que chacun en cette terre est destiné à la mort, qu'elle vienne tôt ou qu'elle vienne tard. Que rien n'est au-dessus de l'idéologie impériale, pas même les êtres vivants, qui ne sont que de chair et de sang. Que votre famille peut être sacrifiée sur l'autel d'une cause supérieure, qui transcende de loin la volonté humaine. Oui, je crois que vous me répondriez ainsi._  
Elle laissa passer un peu de temps avant d'insister, avec sa moue coquine.  
_- Alors ?  
- Vous avez votre réponse, Aenelia._  
_- Je le savais, officier. Je commence à bien vous connaître, à présent, non ? _(elle lui envoya un coup de coude malicieux)  
Sur le coup, il doutait bien de sa motivation à sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le léger tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il lui répondait. C'est un dilemme que Drek ne voulait pas se poser. S'il existait un dieu protecteur des êtres qui chérissent leur famille, alors un tel choix ne se présenterait jamais à lui. Cela n'arriverait jamais, non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

Mais c'était arrivé.  
Sa fille ou son amour pour l'Ordre Nouveau.  
Il ne lui restait aucune carte à jouer, cette fois-ci. Pas le plus petit atout caché au fond de sa manche. L'histoire allait mal se terminer et Drek le redoutait. Il pensa une dernière fois à Aenelia et fixa la rebelle d'un regard haineux.

_- Ma réponse ? Celle que vous n'attendez certainement pas : je choisis la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie et je vous maudit tous autant que vous êtes. Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de ma fille, je vous poursuivrai jusque dans l'autre vie s'il le faut. Je vous ferai payer. Et si je suis obligé d'attendre que vous passiez dans l'autre monde, je jure que ce sera de la main de mes camarades. Ils vous traqueront bien après ma mort et sauront me venger. Comme vous vous plaisez à le penser, ce ne sont que des machines froides et sans âmes, aussi, soyez assurée que la galaxie entière ne sera pas assez grande pour que vous puissiez vous y terrer. Et quand vous basculerez dans le néant, je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour transformer votre au-delà en enfer. Vous n'aurez plus jamais de répit, plus jamais. Je vous crache à la figure, Elna, je n'ai pas peur de vous ni de vos petits instruments de torture. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion véreux sur un échiquier pourri et je vous hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Regardez dans mon regard et plongez votre âme dans mon âme, si vous n'avez pas peur. Espèce de charogne refoulée qui se complait dans sa fiente et ses défouloirs sadiques, vous êtes l'image même de la rébellion pour moi. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de vous voir dans la situation inverse, en train d'expier vos fautes de la pire manière qui soit. Vous n'êtes plus un être humain, Elna, vous êtes un détritus de la société et l'uniforme que vous portez n'arrive même pas à cacher la souillure de votre âme. Touchez donc à ma protégée, c'est tout ce que votre intelligence chaotique a trouvé de mieux à faire. Vous n'êtes bonne qu'à ça de toute façon, vos jeux cruels n'ont aucun effet sur moi, car je vous suis supérieur en tout et vous ne l'avez pas encore compris. J'ai gagné, vous avez perdu. Misérable vermine, je vous méprise, je vous abhorre, je vous vomis par tous les orifices, je vous exècre, soyez damnée !_

L'officier reprit son souffle, haletant devant une Elna impassible.

_- Et vous croyez avoir le choix, Drek ? Je vais en finir avec vous avant de toucher à votre fille. Je vous réduirai en loque humaine, de sorte que vous n'aurez plus que les yeux pour pleurer quand je vous montrerai le spectacle de votre protégée torturée. Et j'y prendrai du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous réagirez face aux hurlements de souffrance de vos proches. Si même vous serez encore en état de réagir, car vous n'aurez plus de l'être humain que le nom. Et ces images et ces hurlements vous poursuivront toute votre vie, si je décide de ne pas y mettre un terme. Vous serez hanté à jamais, jusque dans cet au-delà que vous me promettez infernal. Nous verrons qui de nous deux gagnera à ce petit jeu._  
_- Allez-y_ ! hurla l'officier dans un grognement féroce. _Je n'ai pas peur !_

Elna leva une main en l'air et plusieurs gardes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils passèrent à tabac l'agent des renseignements jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans une profonde inconscience.

_- Ca suffit. Attachez-le et amenez TOUT mes outils. J'ai bien dit TOUT. Lancez la procédure de capture et ramenez-moi sa fille dans les plus brefs délais. Vivante. Exécution._

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement puis quittèrent la pièce. Elna fixa l'officier inanimé.

_- C'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, trésor. Votre réputation n'est plus à refaire. Mais la mienne non plus et je jure que vous finirez par céder. Dormez bien... le pire est devant vous..._

**Chapitre 7. A l'assaut !**

Le matériel était fin près. Les paquetages avaient été vérifiés et revérifiés de nombreuses fois. Les armes avaient été démontées, graissées et remontées avec minutie, puis réglées avec patience. Les armures, légères et souples, avaient été ajustées avec précision. Les moyens de communication avaient été contrôlés, puis cryptés. Le briefing avait été complété et précisé, les ordres étaient clairs. Tout était près, jusqu'à l'antique tradition du motif peinturluré sur l'épaulette gauche des armures. Pour certains, c'était des têtes de mort, pour d'autre des corps de femmes nues. Tous ces signes étaient un peu leur porte-bonheur, et la hiérarchie tolérait ce petit manquement à la discipline impériale.  
A l'heure prévue, ils s'embarquèrent dans des petites capsules de sauvetage qui s'éjectèrent vers la surface de la grande planète jaune, selon un angle et une courbure précis. Aucun dispositif de surveillance ne détecta ces petites sphères qui fonçaient vers Tatooine. Elles ne survolèrent aucune grande ville et furent à peine aperçues par des troupeaux de Banthas indolents. Elles se posèrent (le mot était trop doux, même si les capsules étaient équipées de rétro propulseurs) en plein désert, à quelques kilomètres des montagnes qu'ils devraient escalader pour surprendre l'ennemi dans son sommeil.  
Après s'être extraits sans grande difficulté des capsules, ils se dirigèrent vers la rocaille. Ils s'espacèrent chacun par rapport aux autres d'une dizaine de mètres et respectèrent le silence radio jusqu'en contrebas de la pente. Une vingtaine de petits points noirs entreprirent ensuite l'ascension du talus rocheux, vers le plateau qui dominait la base rebelle. Ce ne fut pas sans difficultés. Malgré leur expérience et les précautions prises, ils ne purent empêcher quelques cailloux de se détacher et de rouler avec fracas le long de la pente. Ben faillit même basculer à un moment, ce qui aurait infiniment compliqué les choses, mais heureusement le bras puissant de son ami Berek le retint. Il fallait espérer que les rebelles n'aient pas installé de capteurs de ce coté de la montagne. Après quarante minutes d'une pénible ascension, la petite troupe extenuée s'accordait quelques minutes de repos, au bord du plateau. N'aurait été leur condition physique, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin. Seule une escouade d'élite aurait pu affronter ce talus rocailleux sans abandonner en cours de route. Ben était essoufflé, mais pas tant que son ami Berek. Au même niveau d'entraînement, son ami devait en plus se trimbaler les cents et quelques kilos de sa masse corporelle. Ben était plus léger et plus rapide que son compagnon. Dans l'ensemble, les hommes de l'escadron Ender étaient polyvalents, mais chacun au sein de cet escadron avait sa spécialité. Les tireurs d'élite côtoyaient les combattants au corps à corps, les spécialistes en informatique, les experts en minage et démolition et toutes les spécialités qui faisaient qu'en fin de compte, l'escadron Ender s'en sortait toujours quoi qu'il advienne.  
Le signal du départ fut donné par Berek, le plus gradé et le plus ancien des forces spéciales. Ils parcoururent rapidement le plateau et se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez avec les premiers toits de l'installation rebelle. La corniche était bien plus terrible que ce qu'ils n'avaient cru jusqu'alors. En plus de descendre par endroits de plusieurs mètres à pic, elle ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètres de largeur. Tout en bas, la base ennemie dormait tranquillement. Quelques lumières vacillaient par endroits, mais l'installation était plongée dans l'obscurité. Quelques soldats montaient la garde en haut d'un mirador qui surplombait l'entrée principale. Une petite navette attendait, solitaire, au milieu de la cour centrale...

_- Il faudra neutraliser la navette dans les plus brefs délais_, ordonna Berek. _Je ne tiens pas à voir notre objectif s'envoler dès que nous aurons les yeux tournés._  
Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent.  
_- Bon, les snipers, en place,_ continua-t-il. _D'ici, vous aurez un angle de vue parfait. Messieurs, de la précision et du sang-froid, comme d'habitude. Bonne chance. Les autres avec moi._

_  
_Quatre silhouettes se détachèrent du groupe. Les snipers, deux, étalèrent sur le sol des matelas avant de s'allonger dessus, tout en paramétrant leurs armes. Les observateurs, deux aussi, se positionnèrent chacun à coté de leur tireur. L'un s'équipa de puissantes macro jumelles et l'autre déballa une station portative de correction au tir. Ils avaient pour mission de prendre en compte tous les paramètres météo (vent, température, pression atmosphérique, humidité, site, lumière…) pour donner aux tireurs leur affichage lunette, et aussi de les renseigner sur les moindres détails de la scène. Les snipers étaient souvent amenés à subir « l'effet tunnel », c'est à dire que leur attention se focalisait sur ce qu'ils voyaient dans leur lunette et rien d'autre. Les tireurs avaient besoin de leurs observateurs, et vice-versa. L'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. Accessoirement, les observateurs jouaient également le rôle de coordonnateur, assurant la liaison radio avec le commandement, synchronisant le tir de leurs camarades et se chargeant de leur protection à courte portée.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'escadron peinait pour dévaler l'étroite corniche.  
_- Ne regardez pas en bas !_ conseilla Emon.

Ben avala sa salive et continua d'avancer. Ils étaient les uns derrière les autres et progressaient de profil. Tous avaient prit la peine d'accrocher un lien de survie entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du décrochement, la colonne stoppa. Berek observa le dénivelé avec attention.

_- C'est bon, ça passera._  
Il sortit de son sac une corde et un piolet automatique qu'il ficha dans la rocaille, sans un bruit. Il attacha l'extrémité de la corde et la fit descendre le long du dénivelé.  
_- En rappel, un pas un, en silence et rapidement. Et faites attention !_  
Il passa en premier pour donner l'exemple et glissa furtivement vers le bas. Les autres emboîtèrent le pas dès qu'il eut atteint le sol de la seconde corniche. Ce fut au tour de Ben, il s'approcha du rebord et se prépara à descendre. Il prit un peu d'élan et...  
_- Stop !_ cria Emon. _Il se passe quelque chose !  
- Quoi ?_ lança Ben, irrité d'avoir été stoppé.  
L'officier de l'Oméga Force lui désigna des points sombres, au loin, devant la base, qui progressaient non sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Soudain, des traits de laser jaillirent du mirador de la base rebelle. Qui qu'il fussent, la petite troupe avait été repérée. Ils répliquèrent aussitôt en visant la tourelle.  
_- Bordel de merde, que se passe-t-il en bas !_ hurla Berek.  
Emon fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement les assaillants. Sous la lueur d'une lune mourante et d'un soleil naissant, plusieurs éclats blancs lui arrivèrent dans les yeux. Des éclats blancs reflétés par des armures qui ne lui étaient pas indifférentes. Des armures de...  
_- Des Stormtroopers ! Ce sont des Impériaux !  
- Mais putain de dieu, à quoi jouent-ils ?  
- Ils sont une centaine, précisa Emon. Armés jusqu'aux dents.  
- Ils vont tout faire foirer, ces salopards !  
- Si ce n'est déjà fait,_ constata Ben.  
_- Dépêchons-nous de descendre, vite !_ ordonna Berek.  
Sur le bord du plateau qui dominait la base, les tireurs d'élite, passés leur surprise, ouvrirent un feu méthodique et efficace sur les silhouettes rebelles. Apparemment, du coté des Impériaux standards, la surprise de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls à vouloir investir la base les laissa de marbre...

**Chapitre 8. Nyaris**

Le lieutenant Nyaris observait sans surprise les traits de lumière qui jaillissaient du plateau. Une légère moue se dessina cependant sur son visage... les forces spéciales avaient été plus rapide que prévu : Nyaris les avait sous-estimé. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il serait le premier à pénétrer dans la base ennemie, ravissant la victoire au nez et à la barbe de ces présomptueux impériaux, qu'ils soient de l'Ubiqtorat ou de n'importe quelle force soi-disant "d'élite". Les hommes du lieutenant n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du portique principal. Les pertes avaient été légères, un mort et deux blessés qui avaient été laissés en arrière.

_- Parfait..._ souffla-t-il à son aide de camp.

Le lieutenant avait payé très cher cette information. Les Hutt n'avaient pas la réputation de vendre leurs renseignements, et surtout pas à l'Empire, aussi s'estimait-il heureux. Un agent mandaté par l'infâme Jabba-le-Hutt était venu le rencontrer la veille même, dans son bureau sur Mos Esley. Il prétendait avoir des informations de la plus haute importance à communiquer aux forces de l'Empire. Pendant une pleine heure, Nyaris tenta de négocier le prix exorbitant que l'agent réclamait. En fin de compte, il estima que le renseignement valait bien qu'il puise dans sa réserve personnelle, celle qu'il se constituait petit à petit en prélevant un pourcentage sur chaque transaction contrebandière dans l'astroport. En échange, il fermait les yeux, les siens et ceux des soldats dont il avait le commandement. Sans que le commandant en charge de la garnison de Mos Esley s'en rende compte. Evidemment, il aurait été très étonnant que le dit commandant ne reçoive pas lui-même de subsides, au vu de son grade et des liens qu'il aurait pu tisser avec un certain milieu...

Nyaris avait eu une petite conversation avec lui, des plus édifiantes…

_- Confiez-moi une centaine d'hommes pour une mission extraterritoriale en secteur Hutt.  
- Pour faire... quoi ?_ s'enquit le commandant.  
_- Détruire un avant-poste rebelle en secteur Y-21, près de la passe montagneuse.  
- Je comprends enfin tout...  
- Pardon, commandant ?_

Ce dernier tapota quelques touches sur le clavier de son ordinateur et tourna l'écran vers son lieutenant.

« _A l'attention du Commandant en charge de la garnison Impériale de Mos Esley  
__**SEGP10-02-2003 ; ICON ; 02:53BMUT ; 00.30RMUT**__  
Ordre formel et absolu de cantonner vos hommes sur l'astroport. Aucune initiative personnelle en-dehors de votre juridiction jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Priorité code rouge. Envoyeur : Ubiqtorat._ »

_- Ils savent aussi pour la base ennemie, et comme d'habitude, ils veulent s'en occuper eux-mêmes. Ils récolteront toute la gloire de cette opération et encore une fois, nous n'aurons été que des pantins qu'on manipule._  
Le lieutenant avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix amère. Son supérieur hocha la tête.  
_- Pourquoi devrai-je vous envoyer, lieutenant ?_  
_- Parce que mon contact m'a fourni tout un tas de renseignements qui font que je réussirai cette mission aussi facilement que n'importe quelle escouade d'élite... si vous m'en donnez les moyens.  
- Je présume que vous avez là une occasion unique de franchir quelques échelons_.  
_- Et vous aussi, commandant, ne dites pas le contraire. Une base ennemie anéantie par vos hommes, des prisonniers que vous remettrez avec fierté aux services compétents... et la fierté d'avoir cloué le bec à ces maudits de l'Ubiqtorat. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne resterez pas indéfiniment en charge de ce trou pourri, commandant._  
Le commandant s'humecta les lèvres.

_- J'attends autre chose de vous, cependant.  
- Je devine. S'il s'avérait que cette mission tourne mal, je prends sur moi la responsabilité de cette initiative._  
Il sortit un petit dictaphone de sa poche et le posa sur le bureau de son supérieur.  
_- Tout est là.  
- Parfait. Vous partez sur le champ. Vous arriverez sur les lieux au plus tard dans la matinée. Je fais équiper une centaine de mes hommes immédiatement. Vous disposerez de tout le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Réussissez cette mission, lieutenant. Rompez..._

Tout autour de lui, les tirs de laser fusaient mais ne semblaient vouloir toucher aucun de ses hommes. Il avait joué gros sur cette mission, il fallait non seulement qu'il la réussisse, mais qu'il fasse des prisonniers et qu'il limite aussi le nombre de ses pertes. A ces conditions seulement, il pourrait goûter à une carrière accélérée.

_- Plastiquez cette maudite porte_ ! ordonna Nyaris.  
_- A vos ordres !_

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, la lourde porte d'acier basculait sous le souffle de puissants explosifs. La voie était libre pour les troupes de l'Empire.

_- Rappelez-vous les consignes : les officiers ennemis doivent êtres capturés vivants ! Pour la gloire de l'Empereur, en avant !_

Une sourde rumeur naquit alors que la centaine de Stormtroopers investissait la base. Partout, le combat faisait rage, des corps tombaient, certains rebelles, d'autres impériaux. Des batailles rangées eurent lieux, durant lesquelles le nombre de tirs laser atteignait celui effarant de plusieurs centaines à la seconde. Du coté ennemi, c'était la panique, la déroute, la confusion. Ils ne pouvaient aligner en si peu de temps un front uni qui aurait permis de retarder les troupes impériales. Aussi peu préparée que l'attaque avait pu être, elle prenait la forme d'une grande réussite pour le lieutenant Nyaris. Réussite qui allait lui permettre de caresser les plus doux espoirs...

**Chapitre 9. Fuite**

_- Réveillez-vous, Drek !_

La peur et la tension se lisaient sur son visage et dans sa voix. L'officier émergea lentement du néant dans lequel le tabassage en règle l'avait fait tomber. Trop lentement au goût d'Elna, qui ponctua son réveil de plusieurs paires de gifles, assez violentes.

_- Plus vite que ça, allez !  
- Que... que se passe-t-il ?_  
Son oeil s'ouvrait difficilement tandis que l'autre, rouge et boursouflé, ne lui permettait plus de voir.  
_- Ne posez pas de question et obéissez !_  
Il essaya de se lever mais son corps endolori le faisait trop souffrir. Chaque parcelle de son corps tirait vers le violacé et le moindre de ses muscles lançait dans son cerveau des ondes de pure souffrance.  
_- Je ne... peux pas... je suis... trop faible..._  
Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes le trahirent et il s'affaissa. Elna le rattrapa encore une fois.  
_- Soyez maudit, Drek !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Elna jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire et guetta le moindre bruit dans le couloir. Non, personne ne viendrait l'aider, maintenant. Elle ne devrait compter que sur elle-même, comme elle avait toujours fait. Seule. Seule depuis que son père les avait quitté, il y a bien longtemps... si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de son visage. Seule depuis que sa mère l'avait abandonné, rejoignant les anges dans un dernier sourire, quelques années plus tard. Toujours seule...  
Dans son affaiblissement et pendant qu'Elna le traînait à travers les couloirs, Drek crut percevoir les bribes d'une bataille qui se livrait en surface. Des cris lointains, des détonations sourdes. L'officier n'osait plus espérer que c'était son salut qui s'y jouait, quelques étages plus haut. Elna transpirait sang et eau pour soutenir l'officier mais elle ne ménagerait pas ses efforts avant d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Son attention se focalisa sur la petite navette qui les attendait, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. La navette qui les conduirait hors de la menace impériale, Drek et elle. Le salut...  
L'officier sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de sa geôlière. Elle était stressée, paniquée et les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour le traîner trahissaient son angoisse. Drek se fit un peu plus lourd, dans l'espoir qu'Elna finisse par ne plus pouvoir le porter. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

_- Vous voulez me compliquer la tâche, bien sûr...  
- Hé hé..._ souffla l'officier.  
_- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'atteindre mon but... jamais._

Elle redoubla d'efforts et pendant un instant, Drek se demanda d'où elle pouvait bien tirer ses forces. Le fait est qu'elle progressait plus vite, maintenant. Les couloirs éclairés succédèrent aux couloirs sombres, jusqu'à ce que l'officier sentisse sur ses joues un courant d'air frais. Ils débouchèrent dans un petit hangar où les attendait une petite navette biplace. Le toit du hangar était ouvert et on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles dans la voûte céleste, qui commençait à se teindre en rose. Le jour était proche, pensa Drek.

_- Un dernier effort..._ hurla Elna. _J'y suis !  
_Elle jeta le corps de l'officier sur la carlingue de la navette et jugea qu'elle aurait peut-être deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne les avait pas.  
_- Halte, rebelle ! Pas un geste !_  
Un stormtrooper isolé venait de débarquer dans le hangar par une autre porte. Il pointait son arme vers Elna et comptait bien en faire sa première prisonnière. Son armure blanchâtre reflétait la lueur des étoiles dans le ciel.  
_- Et si je bouge, vous allez me tirer dessus ?  
- Ne jouez surtout pas avec moi, salope de rebelle.  
- Peut-être que ça vous intéresserait de savoir qu'il est ici ?_  
Elle désigna Drek de son menton.  
_- Officier Drek, agent de l'Ubiqtorat. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venus, non ?_  
_- De... l'Ubiqtorat ?_ fit le stormtrooper, surpris.

A l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui... mais alors pour quoi ou pour qui ? Elna répondrait à cette question plus tard, si elle en avait le temps. Profitant que l'attention du soldat impérial soit focalisée sur le corps sans forces de Drek, elle dégaina son petit blaster et n'eut aucun mal à toucher le stormtrooper en pleine tête... du premier coup. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol comme une masse informe. Drek cria.

_- Non !_

Elna se mit à sourire lentement. C'était trop facile, décidément. Elle rengaina son blaster et fit monter l'officier dans la petite navette. D'une pression sur une touche, elle enclencha le préchauffage des moteurs. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait enfin en sécurité avec son prisonnier.

_- Vous n'avez... aucune... chance,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Il est trop tard, mon chou. En route !_

**Chapitre 10. Tentative d'enlèvement**

Aenelia fut littéralement abasourdie par la nouvelle.  
Son petit coeur s'emballa et ses beaux yeux se révulsèrent.  
Elle ne pu produire le moindre son tellement le choc avait été grand. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et artères. Elle bégaya :

_- Ce... ce n'est pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas ?_

Le visage de Vandithir se referma sur lui-même, grave et inflexible. En y regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait y déceler une note de tristesse. La nouvelle ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé indifférent, Drek était l'ami de tous.

_- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Enseigne ?_ dit-il sur un ton sévère.  
_- Non, Analyste. Mais cette nouvelle semble tellement irréelle... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver. Pas à Drek !_  
_- Et pourtant si. Moi même j'ai douté, quand le Superviseur m'a annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence._

Des tonnes de questions surgirent du cerveau de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle se força au calme et afficha avec grande peine une sérénité feinte.

_- Quand et comment un tel incident a-t-il pu se produire ? Les personnes qui sont au courant de la mission se comptent sur les doigts de la main, pourtant !_  
_- C'est arrivé il y a deux jours. Comment ? Drek a été vendu par son pilote, semblerait-il. Le plus troublant dans l'affaire, c'est que cette mission disposait du niveau maximal de sécurité. Le pilote était un homme en qui nous placions une confiance aveugle, recruté parmi les plus fidèles. Pour plus de précautions encore, la vérité a été cachée au pilote, il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une opération de routine. Il va falloir revoir toute notre sécurité et..._

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer par une nouvelle phrase, sans terminer celle qu'il venait d'entamer, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

_- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Renik a commencé son enquête, le pilote renégat possède sûrement d'autres complices au sein même de l'Ubiqtorat. Nous ne tarderons pas à démanteler toute cette gangrène.  
- Je l'espère de tout coeur,_ souffla Aenelia. _Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de l'officier Svar ? Sait-on seulement où ces terroristes l'ont emmené ?  
- Une mission est en cours pour sa délivrance, mais elle n'a pas été organisée par l'Oméga Force, sécurité oblige. Quelque chose me dit que nous sommes espionnés, en ce moment même..._

Aenelia lança une oeillade curieuse mais Vandithir resta de marbre.

_- Je ne puis vous en dire plus, Aenelia. Je vous ai déjà révélé plus qu'il ne le fallait. Sachez simplement que l'Empire ne laisse jamais tomber ses hommes. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Et je compte sur votre discrétion. Il en va de la vie de Drek._

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_- Entendu, Vandithir._

Ils se levèrent tous les deux de leur siège et se saluèrent. Sans plus attendre, Aenelia quitta le bureau de l'Assistant Varken et se dirigea vers le turbo élévateur. Elle avait terminé son service et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle chercher la solitude, afin de méditer sur cette triste nouvelle.

L'astre lumineux ne flamboyait plus dans le ciel. Vaincu, il s'apprêtait à rendre les armes devant la nuit... jusqu'au lendemain, aube d'une nouvelle bataille. Déjà, la ville étincelait de milles feux, crépitait de milles bruits. Tout était vie sur Coruscant, de la masse informe de la foule qui allait et venait partout, jusqu'aux créatures étranges qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie, loin sous la surface. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Coruscant était encore plus étrange et encore plus belle la nuit. La plus belle des perles de l'Empire.

Par chance, quand Aenelia sortit des locaux de l'Ubiqtorat, une navette des transports en commun venait d'arriver en gare. Elle monta à son bord, soulagée de ne pas avoir à attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant le passage de la suivante. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux autres passagers et alla s'asseoir dans le fond.  
Dans sa tête, les questions fourmillaient. Elle se souvenait de sa dernière rencontre avec l'officier, il y a de cela quelques jours, de son optimisme. Il ne s'était pas étalé sur les objectifs de sa mission, mais Drek lui avait confié qu'elle était de la plus haute importance pour l'Ubiqtorat et pour l'Empire.  
Une image éclata dans son esprit comme une bulle : celle de l'officier malmené et certainement torturé par ses ravisseurs. Une image insoutenable, Aenelia aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour éviter à l'officier ces souffrances terribles. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'enrageait au plus haut point.  
Elle se demanda quelques secondes comment les terroristes s'y prendraient pour lui soutirer les informations qu'ils désiraient. Il supporterait sans doute la douleur physique, et il connaissait lui-même toutes les subtilités de la torture mentale, après tous les interrogatoires qu'il avait mené dans sa carrière, il ne tomberait certainement pas dans ces pièges... mais alors, comment obtenir de Drek ce qu'on voulait ? Comment le faire parler ?  
En silence Aenelia médita sur cette question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son arrêt, situé dans la banlieue "chic" du Centre Impérial. En effet, sa famille était riche et elle était fille unique, il allait sans dire que ses parents la dorlotaient et prenaient soin d'elle, parfois même un peu trop à son goût...

A peine, eut-elle franchit le seuil de sa porte qu'elle entendit son ComLink biper. Ne pouvait-on donc pas lui ficher la paix ? Elle le détacha de sa ceinture pour le jeter au loin, mais après une rapide réflexion, y renonça. Ca pouvait être important. Elle lança un coup d'oeil rapide sur le message et sembla surprise de son contenu.

_- Daphné !_

Sans perdre de temps, Aenelia se dépêcha vers les garages, là où était stationné son véhicule. Pas question cette fois d'utiliser les transports en commun : l'école de danse était bien trop éloignée de chez elle. Le trajet se déroula sans incident. D'un pas certain, elle se dirigea vers la salle de danse. Combien de fois avait-elle parcouru ces longs couloirs pour venir chercher la fillette ? Daphné et Aenelia étaient très attachées l'une à l'autre. Toutes deux n'avaient ni petits frères, ni petites soeurs. Une vraie complicité les liait et Aenelia était très vite devenue la nounou idéale de la petite.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle s'assit silencieusement afin de ne pas déranger la troupe de danseuses qui établissaient une magnifique chorégraphie. Elle repéra immédiatement Daphné au milieu du petit groupe. Elle était vraiment ravissante et si mignonne dans son costume de danse.

_- Fin du cours, à demain les filles !_

La professeur rajouta à leur attention :

_- N'oubliez pas de répéter vos pas à la maison car demain, c'est la répétition générale pour le spectacle !_

Aenelia, même si elle aurait juré du contraire, n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux attentifs de la gamine. Elle n'eut même pas à l'appeler, immédiatement Daphné accouru pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_- Wééé... Aené !  
- Tu m'as manqué ma puce ! Alors, c'était chouette ce cours de danse ?  
- Vivi, pourquoi papa est pas là ? Il est pas rentré ?_ demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
_- Non, pas encore, je t'expliquerai..._ répondit Aenelia, après avoir remis l'enfant sur le sol.  
_- Je voudrais savoir où est papa, quand même, et ce qu'il fait…_  
_- Rassure-toi, il..._

Elle s'interrompit... une lumière, quelque part dans son cerveau, s'était mise à briller vivement, éclairant les coins sombres de ses pensées. Tout était devenu d'un coup si limpide, si évident. Aenelia se révolta intérieurement. Elle n'était pas digne de porter l'uniforme de l'Ubiqtorat. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

_- Y'a quoi, Aené, tu as l'air bizarre ?_ s'enquit une petite voix.  
_- Tout va bien, ma puce_, répondit-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

Elle porta les mains dans ses poches et les fouilla, cherchant fébrilement quelque chose. Après avoir mit ses habits sans dessus dessous, elle se résigna : elle devait certainement avoir oublié son ComLink en partant de chez elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le professeur de danse qui quittait la pièce.

_- Pardon, citoyenne... il y a un visiophone quelque part ?  
- Au fond du couloir, à droite !  
- Merci beaucoup !_

Daphné lui tira une de ses manches.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Viens avec moi, ma puce..._

Elle entraîna rapidement la petite avec elle et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.  
Aenelia fit face à l'appareil et tapota quelques codes d'identification. L'appareil émit quelques bruits des plus étranges, avant de joindre le numéro que la jeune fille avait demandé. Un visage apparut sur l'écran, fatigué.

_- Aenelia ?_ fit Vandithir, étonné.  
_- Van... je connais le point faible de l'officier Drek.  
- Je ne comprends pas ?  
- Il n'en parle que rarement, et encore le fait-il avec les personnes dont il a toute confiance. Sa fille. Si ces maudits rebelles sont au courant... Je suis avec sa fille, Daphné, au croisement de la 103° et de la 47°, niveau 52. Une école de danse. Vandithir !_  
_- Je vous envoie une escouade immédiatement_, rassura Vandithir. _Daphné est déjà en sécurité si elle est avec toi._

Un bruit.  
Dans le couloir.  
Aenelia portait déjà la main sur son étui à blaster, dissimulé sous les plis de son vêtement civil. Il n'y avait plus rien mais le silence du couloir était pesant, lourd de menaces. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Daphné, angoissée, chercha la main de la jeune fille.

_- Aenelia ?_ demanda une petite voix plaintive.  
_- Vandithir !_  
_- J'ai entendu, Aenelia ! Les renforts sont en route. Fais attention à toi !_

La communication s'éteignit dans un chuintement. Aenelia s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et lui sourit, tout en lui caressant ses longs cheveux. Sa voix est douce comme du miel.

_- Tout va bien, ma chérie.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Aené ?  
- Il y a des gens méchants qui en ont après nous, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Tout se passera bien si tu fais ce que je dis. Tu as confiance en moi ?  
- Oui,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je t'aime, ma puce. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.  
- C'est promis ?  
- C'est promis, Daphné._

Une ombre apparut au fond du couloir, et elle n'avait pas l'air bienveillante. De là où elle était, Aenelia apercevait le reflet froid et dur d'un blaster.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ lança-t-elle, menaçante.  
_- Des gens peu recommandables. Donnez-nous la petite, maintenant.  
- Vous êtes soit inconscient, soit fou pour souiller de votre présence le Centre Impérial.  
- Modérez vos paroles ou nous allons devenir très méchants._

Plusieurs silhouettes rejoignirent la première, toutes avec des armes, en bandoulière ou à la main. Leurs regards brillaient d'une lueur assassine.

_- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une vermine rebelle, qui plus est non humaine... _cracha-t-elle d'un ton hautain et méprisant.  
_- Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas le choix !_ continua la voix, agacée. _Donnez-nous la petite ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !_  
_- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, dans ce cas.  
- Dans ce cas... avec plaisir, femelle._

Des rayons paralysants plurent sur Aenelia et sa protégée. Mais les rebelles étaient trop loin pour que leurs tirs soient réellement efficaces. La jeune fille avait déjà dégainé et protégeait Daphné de son corps. Elle visa et tira plusieurs fois, rapidement. Au fond du couloir, plusieurs silhouettes tombèrent au sol en criant. Son arme n'était pas réglée sur le mode paralysant. Pas de pitié pour ces terroristes.

_- Reste bien derrière moi, chérie !_ cria Aenelia.

Les soldats rebelles avaient progressé dans le couloir et la situation devenait intenable. Les tirs se faisaient plus précis chaque seconde. La jeune fille décocha plusieurs tirs sur les néons qui s'éteignirent en série. Le couloir était maintenant plongé dans une semi pénombre. Elle ajusta quelques autres tirs au jugé, dont certains firent mouche. Elle entraîna la fillette rapidement vers un autre couloir qui leur faisait face.

_- Cours, Daphné, cours !_

Les rebelles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que leur proie s'échappait. Ils coururent à sa poursuite, bien décidés à ramener la fillette, même si c'était au péril de leur vie. Elna ne leur pardonnerait pas un échec, de toute façon.

_- Mince, un cul de sac !_ s'écria Aenelia.  
_- C'est notre salle de maquillage qui donne sur la scène !  
- Ou ça, Daphné ?_

La petite désigna du doigt une porte sur la gauche.

_- Alors, on y va !_

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce remplie de miroirs et d'outils de maquillage. C'est là que Daphné et ses copines se maquillaient avant de donner une représentation. Au fond de la pièce, un petit couloir donnait sur les coulisses de la scène. Aenelia referma la porte derrière elle, qu'elle barricada avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cela n'arrêterait pas longtemps des hommes déterminés, mais leur accorderait un peu de temps.

_- Qui c'est, Aené, les méchants messieurs ?_

La jeune femme venait de pousser un meuble imposant contre la porte. Elle ne se serait pas crûe pouvoir faire un tel effort, mais pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, Aenelia aurait fait bien plus encore.

_- C'est..._ haleta-t-elle... _des gens qui n'aiment pas l'Empire et qui veulent faire du mal à notre Empereur... et à tous les gens qui sont avec lui._  
_- Mais ça existe, des gens comme ça ?  
- Oh oui, chérie... malheureusement.  
- Pourquoi les soldats y les arrêtent pas ?  
- Parce que les vilains hommes se cachent très bien, ils ont peur de l'Empereur._  
_- C'est eux qui font exploser les bombes, comme on voit sur l'Holovision ?  
- Oui, ma puce.  
- J'aimerais que l'Empereur les punissent tous !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie. Il s'en occupe, _répondit Aenelia en souriant.

Des coups sourds retentirent, suivis de jurons. Derrière la porte, les rebelles commencèrent à mitrailler la porte de lasers, affaiblissant la porte et ce qui la bloquait, pour mieux l'enfoncer. Une voix forte se fit entendre.

_- Femelle, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !_

Aenelia se tourna vers sa protégée.

_- N'écoute pas ce que dit le monsieur. Il ne nous arrivera rien._

Daphné hocha la tête faiblement.

_- Il faut y aller, maintenant._

Elle donna sa main à la petite et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce par le petit couloir. La porte n'allait pas tarder à céder, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Après plusieurs mètres dans un corridor pas plus éclairé qu'un estomac de Sarlaac, ils débouchèrent sur la scène. C'était un large espace d'une dizaine de mètres de longueur sur la moitié de large, estima Aenelia. Lustré et ciré, le parquet de bois reflétait milles lumières.

_- Attention Daphné !_

Elle se jeta sur la petite et la coucha au sol. Un tir paralysant explosa non loin d'elle. Aenelia roula avec la petite jusqu'au bord de la scène et se réfugia dans la fosse aux musiciens. La situation n'était pas très brillante s'ils n'arrivaient pas très vite à quitter la salle. La jeune fille osa un regard vers le haut de la salle. Comme un théâtre des temps anciens, la salle s'organisait en hauteur et en hémicycle autour de la scène. Des petites silhouettes s'agitaient devant la grande porte centrale à doubles battants. Décidément, ces maudits terroristes étaient partout !

_- Daphné, j'ai besoin de toi..._

La petite était tremblante de peur, la tête contre la poitrine d'Aenelia, la serrant très fort contre elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, cependant.

_- Sais-tu s'il y a une autre sortie ?_

Les yeux de Daphné clignèrent à plusieurs reprises, sous la réflexion.

_- La prof de danse, elle passe toujours par derrière, mais je sais pas où.  
- Par derrière ?_ demanda Aenelia, intéressée.

La petite fille fit un signe du menton, désignant une porte étroite à l'extrémité de la scène. Aenelia ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

_- Merci ma puce._  
Pour accéder à cette maudite porte, il fallait se mettre à découvert. La jeune femme grimaça de colère. Est-ce qu'elle ferait courir ce risque à la petite ?

_- Daphné, il va falloir être une grande fille. Quand je te le dirais, tu courras vers la porte, tu l'ouvriras et tu m'attendras derrière. Il ne t'arrivera rien, tu me fais toujours confiance ?_  
_- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Empêcher les vilains messieurs de nous tirer dessus._

Daphné était pâle et lança un faible sourire à l'attention d'Aenelia. Les silhouettes menaçantes s'étaient postées en hauteur, guettant le moindre signe. Des bruits rapprochés provenaient de la petite salle de maquillage qu'ils venaient de quitter. Quoi qu'ils voulussent faire, il fallait qu'ils le fassent vite, à présent. Aenelia porta la petite fille et la posa sur le bord de la scène.

_- Vas-y, Daphné, cours, cours !_

Dans la seconde, elle pointa son blaster vers les formes, dissimulées derrière les rangées. Elle fit feu rapidement et régulièrement pour obliger les rebelles à rester cachés. Ses tirs n'atteignirent aucun ennemi mais leur précision empêcha toute riposte. Elle avait bien pensé à viser les lustres, pour plonger la salle dans la pénombre, mais il y en avait malheureusement un peu trop. Quand elle tourna la tête vers Daphné, celle-ci avait disparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aenelia se sentit rassurée. Elle jeta un oeil rapide sur son bracelet-montre : déjà dix minutes qu'elle avait contacté Vandithir, que faisait-il ?

_- Aené !  
_  
Derrière la porte, la petite silhouette s'inquiétait. Passé la surprise, les rebelles reprenaient confiance en eux et osaient à leur tour riposter. Des bruits de pas dans le petit couloir, derrière la scène. La situation se compliquait de seconde en seconde.

_- Ne bouge pas, chérie, j'arrive !_

Elle lança encore une dernière salve sur les fauteuils situés en hauteur. Puis elle sauta d'elle-même sur la scène en bois, avant de tenter un sprint vers la porte ouverte où Daphné l'attendait. Ca passait ou ça cassait, maintenant...  
La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte quand un tir savamment ajusté la toucha au mollet gauche. Ce n'était pas un tir paralysant. Aenelia hurla de douleur et dans le même temps, Daphné aussi. Elle acheva sa course sur le ventre, sans pouvoir se mettre à l'abri derrière cette maudite porte qui la narguait, à moins d'un mètre de là. A peine un mètre. Incroyable comme un petit mètre pouvait changer le cours des choses.

_- Aené ! Aené !_ pleura la petite fille.

Du sang coulait le long de sa blessure mal cautérisée. La douleur faisait vaciller la jeune fille. Pendant quelques secondes, un voile blanc lui tomba sur les yeux et elle ne pu rien faire, même pas penser. Quand elle recouvra ses esprits, même pas une ou deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit Daphné qui pleurait, des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, venant du couloir et une salve de lasers qui crépitaient autour d'elle, faisant cramer le beau plancher. Ces rebelles étaient décidément de piètres tireurs. Cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Et puis, elle n'allait pas abandonner sa petite Daphné maintenant. Pas tant qu'il lui restait un soupçon d'énergie. Elle se força à ramper sur le parquet, oubliant la douleur et se concentrant sur l'image de sa protégée. Daphné criait pour l'encourager.  
Quand un deuxième tir la toucha au bras. Il fallait que ça arrive. Ces bâtards continuaient à lui tirer dessus, malgré qu'elle ne soit plus une menace pour eux. Aenelia hurla à nouveau, et dans ce cri déchirant, un début de panique. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder sa nouvelle plaie au bras. Le laser avait cautérisé la blessure, mais pas pour longtemps. Déjà, des gouttes de sang perlaient autour de la plaie. Aenelia ne sentait plus son bras et sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyr. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à se refermer sur elle-même, à s'évanouir pour oublier la souffrance. Mais ce n'était qu'une fuite dictée par son corps, non par son esprit. Mais c'était tellement plus facile. Ne plus penser à rien, s'envoler, partir, sombrer dans l'abîme noir et profond de l'inconscience. Oublier tout, oublier Drek... son visage s'imprima dans son cerveau, aussi nettement qu'une photographie. Drek... non, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Il comptait sur elle, en ce moment. Elle avait des choses à faire, et elle les ferait. Pour l'officier Drek. Elle eut un sursaut d'énergie. Ses yeux qui s'étaient refermés s'ouvrirent avec une force bestiale, fixant la porte et la sécurité qu'elle trouverait derrière. Lentement, en s'aidant de son bras et de sa jambe encore valide, elle progressa jusqu'à l'entrebâillement de la porte, laissant derrière elle une coulée de sang. Elle y était presque. Elle poussa un grognement indistinct et mit le haut de son corps à l'abri. Avec l'aide de Daphné, elle passa bientôt ses jambes aussi. Les rebelles, désabusés, venaient de cesser de tirer, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour la rater.

_- Aené, Aené, tu es blessée !  
- C'est... pas grave... je m'en sortirais_, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
_- Tu as plein de sang partout,_ pleurnicha Daphné.  
_- Ma puce... essaye de... fermer la porte… à clef.  
- Oui, oui !_

Rassemblant ses forces éparses, Aenelia se mit dos contre le mur. La douleur était revenue, en fait elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. Une douleur atroce chaque fois que les muscles de la jeune fille tremblaient, chaque fois qu'involontairement, son corps sursautait.

_- C'est fait Aené... on fait quoi maintenant ?  
- La voix de la petite fille était frêle et paniquée.  
- Ma puce..._

Aenelia se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour la petite, désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus se mouvoir et le moindre mot lui arrachait une onde de pure souffrance. Avant de ne plus pouvoir rien faire, il fallait qu'elle conseille Daphné.

_- Il faut que tu ailles te cacher... tu sais ? Comme quand tu t'amuses avec tes copines. Il faut que tu te caches bien, très bien, pour que personne ne te trouve. Imagine-toi que c'est un jeu... tu peux faire ça pour moi ?  
- Je veux pas te quitter !  
- Daphné, les méchants hommes ne me feront rien si tu te caches bien. Je compte sur toi, n'est ce pas ? Je peux compter sur toi ?_

La fillette hocha la tête, malheureuse et prête à fondre en larmes.

_- Aenelia, je veux pas que les méchants te fassent du mal...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie._

Elle la regarda tendrement et lui caressa le menton. Ce geste lui arracha un nouveau cri, qu'elle étouffa par défi et par fierté. Ses yeux clignèrent de douleur.

_- Daphné... il faut que tu prennes ça._  
Elle fit suivre le regard de la petite jusqu'à son blaster.  
_- Je peux pas !_ paniqua la petite fille.  
_- Prends cette arme, je sais que tu peux t'en servir. Fais-moi plaisir._

Des deux mains tremblantes, Daphné ramassa la petite arme. Elle n'était pas bien lourde et n'importe qui aurait pu la manier avec facilité. Qui plus est, la petite fille avait déjà reçu des cours théoriques d'armement pendant ses premières années de jeunesses impériales.

_- Et maintenant, va !  
- Je t'aime, Aené !  
- Moi aussi..._

Aenelia ferma les yeux pour inciter la petite à partir. Après quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna en pleurant, à la recherche d'une cachette. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit d'elle : elle avait disparu. Aenelia avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir n'était plus interrompu que par ses halètements de douleur...

La porte vola en éclat.  
Un grand extra-terrestre baraqué… un Trandoshan ?... s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il avait de larges épaules et des yeux noirs qui brillaient comme la mort. C'est tout ce qu'Aenelia pu remarquer tellement elle avait mal. L'humanoïde s'agenouilla.

_- Où est la petite ?  
- Vous... ne la trouverez... jamais._  
_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une femelle de ton espèce. Parle !  
- Diantre... quelle... galanterie_, se força-t-elle à parler._  
- Très bien._

Il plongea son doigt dans la plaie ensanglantée. Aenelia hurla.

_- Tu as mal ? Parle et tout s'arrête !_

La douleur était inimaginable. Tout simplement au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à présent. Ses poumons explosèrent sous le hurlement, qui continua bien après que le rebelle ait retiré son doigt de la blessure. Aenelia versa des larmes de souffrance... de souffrance et de haine.

_- Vive... l'Empire ! Vous mourrez... tous !_

Elle lui cracha sur le visage, c'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était à bout de force et de toute façon, elle allait bientôt mourir. Autant que ce soit dans l'honneur. Devant un tel affront, le rebelle lui décocha un formidable coup de poing au niveau du menton. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle cracha du sang.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, femelle._

Il leva son arme et la pointa sur la tempe d'Aenelia, à demi inconsciente...

_- Adieu !_

Les murs du couloir résonnèrent d'une funeste déflagration...

Bientôt, d'autres déflagrations se firent entendre. Mais elles n'étaient pas rebelles. De nombreux corps ennemis tombèrent avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient sous le feu des Forces Impériales de l'Ubiqtorat. Les prenant à revers, avec précision et efficacité, ils nettoyèrent la vermine terroriste aussi facilement qu'un nid de rats. Il n'y eut aucun survivant et aucun rebelle ne réussit à prendre la fuite. A la tête de l'escouade impériale, Vandithir. Son regard fouilla les nombreux cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, cherchant une silhouette particulière, sans la trouver. Sur le coté de la scène, une porte était défoncée. Vandithir fit signe à deux des soldats, leur ordonnant de le suivre. Il s'approcha des restes de la porte avec une terrible appréhension. L'air empestait la chair brûlée. Vandithir n'était pas un combattant, loin de la, et cette odeur lui répugnait au plus haut point. Il faisait de terribles efforts pour maîtriser son haut-le-coeur. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il enjamba les débris, prenant garde de ne pas se blesser. Les deux soldats le suivirent rapidement. Dans la pénombre, Vandithir distingua une silhouette sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait plus, la mort venait de prendre son dû. Le soldat derrière l'analyste alluma une puissante lampe qu'il pointa sur le couloir, éclairant le terrible drame.

Le corps était celui d'un rebelle humanoïde à la forte carrure. Près du corps, Aenelia, sérieusement blessée, déployait ses ultimes forces pour rester consciente. Elle souriait faiblement mais ne regardait pas Vandithir. Elle regardait une petite fille, à quelques mètres d'elle. Une petite fille courageuse qui tenait dans ses petites mains une arme, encore chaude. Daphné fixait l'arme, incrédule, effrayée. La scène se figea. Elle sembla durer une éternité. Personne n'osait bouger, tout le monde semblait paralysé. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux secondes, après quoi, Vandithir hurla sa joie.

_- Aenelia !_

Comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc, la petite Daphné lâcha l'arme qui venait de donner la mort au rebelle et se précipita vers Aenelia. Elle la prit dans ses petits bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Aenelia ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer aussi. Même Vandithir trouva la scène touchante, n'osant intervenir. Aujourd'hui, Daphné avait failli perdre sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Et cet amour, elle venait de le prouver. Même si pour cela, elle avait donné la mort à un être. Même si pour cela, elle avait sacrifié une partie de son innocence...

**Chapitre 11. Capture**

Friner était en poste sur le stardestroyer depuis maintenant onze ans. La charge de commandant lui était nouvelle, car il avait stagné au grade de capitaine bien trop longtemps. Friner, obstiné et patient, avait toujours gardé l'espoir d'être promu par son ancien commandant : Gerfin. Mais le temps passait et il se rendait compte que Gerfin ne nourrissait à son égard que froideur et dédain. Un jour cependant, la donne avait changé suite à une affaire compromettante avec une certaine cadette... Aenelia Solaris. Gerfin avait été prié de prendre sa retraite plus tôt que prévu, Friner était devenu le nouveau commandant et Aenelia avait brûlé les étapes pour enfin devenir son capitaine, non sans quelques mérites, avant de le quitter pour les Renseignements Impériaux.

C'était un poste dont il tirait sa plus grande fierté. Il avait vécu quelques batailles et de nombreuses échauffourées avec les forces dissidentes. Et son expérience n'avait fait que grandir avec le temps. Quand on le prévint qu'un message codé de la plus haute importance était parvenu à l'Errinic, il ne perdit pas une seconde.

« **SEGP10-03-2003 ; ICON ; 04:56BMUT ; 00.40RMUT**  
Mission compromise. Abandonnez toute activité. Navette rebelle quitte l'atmosphère.  
Secteur Y-21. Priorité absolue pour sa capture. Faites vite. Bonne chance. Trans/E.E. »

_- Arrêtez immédiatement toutes les manoeuvres de l'Errinic !_ ordonna le commandant d'une voix puissante.  
Le message fut répercuté dans les secondes.  
_- Nous avons encore un transport en approche, Commandant._  
_- Déroutez-le, alors, vite !  
- A vos ordres...  
- Moteurs à pleine puissance, cap vers le secteur Y-21,_ continua-t-il. _Message à tous les canonniers : ordre de n'ouvrir le feu sous aucun prétexte. Je veux cette navette intacte. Message à l'équipe de coordination des faisceaux tracteurs : ordre de capturer toute navette en partance de Tatooine. Activez tous vos faisceaux car elle ne doit pas nous échapper, vous en répondriez de vos vies._  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix en contrebas de la passerelle s'éleva.  
_- Commandant ! Nous survolons le secteur..._

Frappée de plein fouet par les faisceaux d'or des deux soleils jumeaux, Tatooine miroitait comme un troisième astre. La luminosité de la planète se trouvait accentuée par la réverbération des rayons solaires sur le sable des plaines désertiques. Un jaune d'un vif insoutenable agressait les présomptueux qui osaient porter leur regard sur sa flamboyante parure. Il n'était pas rare que les humains, aux yeux plus chétifs que les autres espèces, s'équipent de lunettes de protection pour l'admirer depuis l'espace. Tatooine était décidément une planète inhospitalière.  
Un point émergea lentement du décor, infime grain de poussière.  
Le point devint graduellement une tâche, la tâche une forme, la forme une silhouette et la silhouette celle d'une minuscule navette. Dédaignant répondre aux appels impériaux qui lui sommaient de s'identifier et de se plier aux règles de la circulation orbitale, la navette fonçait tête baissée vers l'immensité de l'espace. La liberté était proche, toute proche.  
Mais tout espoir disparut quand les étoiles furent masquées par l'ombre imposante d'un destroyer impérial en attente d'acquisition de cible. David contre Goliath. Mais qu'aurait pu faire David contre ce monstre de technologie et d'acier ? Un monstre froid et dénué de pitié, indestructible et impitoyable. Un jouet sans âme et sans remords, manipulé par des êtres également sans remords. Des êtres qui étaient décidés à imposer la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie, même par la force, décidés à éliminer le terrorisme aveugle jusqu'au dernier de ses retranchements. Bref, la navette pilotée par Elna n'avait aucune chance.  
Le destroyer, qui avait une marge d'avance, vint se placer directement sur la trajectoire de la navette, dont la fenêtre de manoeuvre était amoindrie par la sortie atmosphérique. Il projeta simultanément la totalité de ses faisceaux tracteurs sur sa proie, car il n'était pas question qu'elle lui échappe. Le poisson était ferré, il fallait le ramener dans l'épuisette du pêcheur, maintenant. Lentement et sûrement. Il eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, déclenchant ses moteurs à intervalles irréguliers et soutenus, il n'avait pas une chance sur mille de se défaire des grappins magnétiques qui l'entraînaient vers son destin.

L'officier Drek souriait.  
Elna était décomposée mais furieuse.  
_- C'est... fini pour vous... Elna... _souffla-t-il.  
_- Non... non, NON ! _  
Elle avait hurlé ce dernier mot avec une telle haine que l'officier prit peur.  
_- Je vous tuerais avant, Drek !  
- Vous ne le ferez pas. Je suis... votre monnaie d'échange, en quelque sorte. Moi contre votre vie. C'est un marché... raisonnable, somme toute._  
Elna cracha plusieurs insultes dans une langue que l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat ne compris pas de suite. Une sorte de vieux langage Corellien, qui amenait des informations précieuses sur l'origine de la belle mais... vénéneuse terroriste.

Sur l'Errinic...  
_- Faisceaux en mode acquisition..._  
La voix, celle d'un jeune aspirant en stage, claironna :  
_- Faisceaux activés ! Ordinateur en mode automatique. Arrimage dans deux minutes et vingt secondes, hangar B4. Commandant ?  
- Parfait._  
Le front du Commandant se dérida tandis qu'un léger sourire naquit sur son visage.  
_- Essayez de prendre contact avec la navette.  
- A vos ordres._  
Un autre aspirant, la marine en était remplie, tapota sur un écran tactile.  
_- Navette rebelle, navette rebelle, ici le destroyer impérial Errinic !_  
Un long grésillement s'ensuivit, qui n'était pas bon signe. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le commandant lui-même qui prit la parole.  
_- Navette rebelle, je sais pertinemment que vous nous entendez, ici le commandant Friner !_  
Il laissa quelques secondes filer.  
_- Vous avez à votre bord quelqu'un que nous tenons à récupérer. Ne lui faites aucun mal et nous vous accorderons la vie, ainsi qu'un traitement compatissant, pour peu que vous vous soumettiez à l'Ordre Nouveau. Je répète : ne touchez pas à l'officier Drek Svar !_  
Un court grésillement, de meilleure augure.  
_- Ici Elna, des forces libres de la Rébellion. Je vois que vous avez les cartes en main.  
- Parlez, Elna.  
- Je veux votre promesse d'homme qu'il ne me sera fait aucun mal si j'accède à votre requête. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterais pas à m'emparer de la vie de votre officier, et de la mienne dans le même temps. La mort ne me fait pas peur, la souffrance, oui. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_  
Le commandant accentua son sourire.  
_- Parfaitement, Elna. Vous avez ma parole d'homme. Préparez vous à l'arrimage, débarrassez-vous de vos armes et n'opposez aucune résistance. Bien reçu ?  
- Ai-je le choix, Commandant ?_  
Ce dernier jugea bon de couper la transmission. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner et il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec une terroriste. De plus, il doutait vraiment qu'un traitement de faveur lui soit accordé, même s'il appuyait lui-même dans ce sens. L'Empire ne ferait de toute façon aucun cas de son opinion.  
_- Arrimage dans une minute et quinze secondes._

La navette était redevenue un grain de poussière en comparaison avec la masse énorme du destroyer. La bouche grande ouverte, ce dernier s'apprêtait à avaler le frêle esquif.  
Une explosion.  
Plusieurs explosions.

A quelques lieues, une petite flotte de vaisseaux rebelles venait d'apparaître.  
Immédiatement et simultanément, plusieurs torpilles avaient été tirées en direction du destroyer impérial. Certaines heurtèrent son bouclier principal, d'autres furent même détruites en vol par le système de contre missiles. Mais quelques unes arrivèrent là où elles étaient programmées pour arriver. La première explosa précisément entre la navette rebelle et le destroyer. Les suivantes s'abattirent sur le bouclier, juste en dessous des émetteurs de faisceaux tracteurs. Pendant une seconde, peut-être moins, leur efficacité fut réduite de moitié, certains faisceaux perdirent même leur cible, aveugles.  
Elna réagit instantanément. Elle ne se demanda ni pourquoi ni comment, ce genre de questions ne viendrait qu'après. Bien après. Sa main abattit le levier de puissance, instinctivement, tandis qu'avec l'autre main, elle empoignait fermement les commandes de la navette, qui hurlaient et tremblaient sous la vitesse et la pression. Quand l'ombre du destroyer quitta enfin son champ de vision, elle sourit intérieurement. Moteurs à plein régime, Elna fixa son cap vers le salut, vers ses frères et ses soeurs d'arme.

**Chapitre 12. Engagement de la bataille**

A bord du destroyer impérial, la confusion fut totale pendant quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes. Des ordres lancés fermement rétablirent la situation et une discipline de fer reprit possession du navire. Tout ce qui devait être effectué rapidement fut effectué, au millième de seconde, dans la précision la plus absolue. C'est vrai, le commandant et ses hommes venaient de pêcher par orgueil. L'effet tunnel s'était emparé de chacun d'eux et l'attention focalisée sur la petite navette rebelle, personne n'avait réagit à temps, c'est à dire immédiatement après la sortie en hyperespace de la flottille rebelle.  
Mais c'était du passé, dorénavant.

_- Tous les canonniers à leur poste !  
- Boucliers à 99,8 , commandant ! (_il était communément admis que la puissance énergétique d'un champs ne pouvait mathématiquement atteindre les 100, une partie infime de l'énérgie se dissipant malheureusement dans les nombreux relais et circuits_)  
- Faites décoller tous les escadrons de chasseurs Tie !  
- En avant lente vers la formation ennemie, intensifiez les boucliers avant !  
- Générateurs d'énergie au maximum !  
- Prenez contact avec les garnisons de Tatooine, qu'elles nous fassent parvenir leurs escadrons de défense immédiatement !  
- Les senseurs détectent quatre vaisseaux dont deux lourds, ces derniers viennent de larguer leurs chasseurs._  
Friner serra les dents.  
_- Que l'Empereur nous vienne en aide !_

Au loin, quatre vaisseaux rebelles, deux corvettes corelliennes et deux croiseurs calamaris, faisaient face au puissant destroyer impérial. Conscients de leur supériorité numérique, les rebelles faisaient front avec une arrogance toute visible. Les uns après les autres, prenant leur temps, ils enclenchèrent les boucliers des différents vaisseaux.

Un message laconique parvint à l'Errinic :  
_- Rendez-vous, maintenant. Abaissez vos boucliers et laissez-vous aborder !_  
Friner eut envie de lancer à ces sales rebelles quelques insultes bien nourries, mais il n'en fit rien. Gardant son calme, il répondit froidement et avec une pointe de dérision :  
_- Vos renforts arrivent rapidement, j'espère ? Vous n'avez pas la prétention quand même d'attaquer un stardestroyer armé jusqu'aux dents ? Oui ? Bon, je serais magnanime aujourd'hui : je vous laisserais filer. Bien évidemment, nous ne voulons qu'une chose et nous l'aurons._  
_- L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est et restera avec nous, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. Bien. Je constate que les Impériaux ont toujours la tête aussi dure. Ils ne voient pas arriver la défaite quand ils devraient la voir. Préparez-vous à mourir, maintenant !_  
_- Aucun sens de l'humour, décidément, ces terroristes._  
Une vague discrète de rire passa sur la passerelle inférieure, située en contrebas et de chaque cotés de la passerelle du commandant.  
_- Combien de temps avant le contact ? Les garnisons ont-elles répondu ?  
- A l'instant, commandant. L'Errinic sera à portée de tir dans trois minutes. Toutes les garnisons ont répondu. Leurs escadrons sont en route. Il faudra compter dix minutes pour la garnison la plus proche, Mos Esley et une vingtaine de minutes pour les garnisons situées de l'autre coté de Tatooine.  
- Merci, lieutenant. Nous allons leur montrer ce que nous valons !  
- Les chasseurs rebelles sont en approche, commandant.  
- Envoyez nos escadrons de Tie à leur rencontre.  
- Commandant... ils sont en infériorité numérique, qu'espérez vous qu'ils accomplissent ?  
- Je le sais très bien, lieutenant ! La question n'est pas là, la question est : combien de temps pourront-ils tenir avant que nous recevions les renforts planétaires ?  
- Mmm...  
- L'Errinic aura déjà fort à faire quand les deux croiseurs calamaris lui tomberont dessus, dans quelques minutes. Il faut absolument éviter que nos boucliers se fassent harceler si tôt par cette racaille de chasseurs rebelles ! Mais je comprends votre hésitation, beaucoup de nos pilotes y resteront. Si ça peut vous rassurer, faites approcher l'Errinic en lisière du combat et épaulez nos chasseurs de quelques tirs savamment ajustés.  
- Merci, commandant._

_- Annoncez clairement à chaque pilote mes consignes. Pas de risques inutiles, le nombre d'appareils rebelles détruits m'importe peu, ce n'est pas le facteur de la victoire. Qu'ils poussent leurs chasseurs à fond et jouent avec leurs adversaires. Plus longtemps ils tiendront, meilleures seront les chances de l'Errinic._

_- Bien._

Les six escadrons appartenant à l'Errinic, quatre composés de simples chasseurs Tie et deux composés des touts nouveaux chasseurs Tie Interceptor, soixante-douze appareils flambants neuf au total, s'éloignèrent rapidement. Ils avaient reçu pour consigne de se rendre en avant de la vague d'assaut des chasseurs ennemis, avec pour espoir de les retenir le plus de temps possible et de les empêcher d'harceler le destroyer Impérial. Les chasseurs Tie étaient connus à travers la galaxie pour leur fragilité et leur faible puissance de tir. Les chasseurs Interceptor quant à eux, de fabrication plus récente, pouvaient se targuer de valoir, voir d'être supérieurs aux meilleurs chasseurs rebelles. Mais les six escadrons réunis en une seule et même masse d'attaque représentaient une menace à prendre au sérieux. Les rebelles avaient dépêché la majorité de leurs ailes X et A, deux cents chasseurs au total, pour réduire les rangs de chasseurs impériaux.  
Les deux imposants croiseurs calamari, accompagnés d'une corvette, s'étaient mis en branle, droit sur le destroyer, avec pour intention de le réduire en miettes. Seule la dernière corvette corellienne restait en retrait, observant la scène avec intérêt.

_- Pourquoi reste-t-elle en retrait ?_ questionna un jeune lieutenant.  
Le commandant Friner expliqua d'une voix grave.  
_- Parce que l'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est à son bord et qu'ils l'estiment trop précieux pour engager le vaisseau dans la bataille. Voilà la vraie raison._

Desnea, le jeune commandant de la flottille rebelle, avait outrepassé ses ordres, qui consistaient à récupérer Elna et son prisonnier. Conscient de la supériorité numérique de ses forces, il avait pêché par orgueil, ordonnant contre l'avis de ses subordonnés l'attaque du destroyer impérial. Il espérait beaucoup de cette attaque : la destruction de l'Errinic, une gifle pour l'Empire et par-là même, son nom dans une page d'histoire, qui sait ? Bon gré, mal gré, les vaisseaux de l'Alliance se dirigeaient à pleine puissance vers le fier destroyer de l'Empire.

_- Desnea, vous êtes fous !_  
La voix était fatiguée, mais la fatigue ne pouvait masquer sa fraîcheur et sa beauté.  
_- Elna, laissez-moi faire ce que je dois faire !  
- Mais vous risquez gros, commandant_, souffla une voix exaspérée. _Cette bataille n'était pas prévue. Pourquoi ne pas vous cantonner aux ordres, mon Dieu !  
- J'ai aujourd'hui une chance de marquer un point face aux impériaux, et je vais saisir cette chance, Elna. C'est ainsi que nous gagnerons la guerre et pas en nous enfuyant lâchement chaque fois que nous repérons une trace de ces maudits !  
- Il y aura d'autres occasions, Desnea !  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est aujourd'hui ! Votre mission est achevée, vous l'avez mené avec succès. Laissez-moi maintenant mener la mienne ! Vous resterez en retrait de la bataille, puisque vous avez peur, ne vous inquiétez pas._  
La communication se coupa.  
Un officier vint à sa rencontre.  
_- Le destroyer sera à portée de tir dans quelques minutes. Vos ordres ?  
- Détachez nos escadrilles d'ailes X en avant. Qu'ils se dirigent vers le destroyer immédiatement. Faites-les suivre de la seconde corvette corellienne. Le facteur de la victoire, c'est le temps. Nous sommes en zone impériale, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'y rester trop longtemps. Dépêchons-nous d'apprendre à l'Errinic les bonnes manières !  
- A vos ordres.  
- Portez la puissance de nos moteurs à son maximum. Dérivez la moitié de l'énergie des boucliers vers les armes. Exécution ! _

Le combat entre les chasseurs venait de débuter, en amont du destroyer. Des myriades d'étincelles naissaient dans le vide de l'espace pour mourir aussi soudainement. On aurait dit un gigantesque feu d'artifices. Les premiers rapports faisaient état, comme Friner l'envisageait, d'une grosse infériorité numérique pour l'Empire, presque du trois contre un. Et l'infériorité numérique des chasseurs Tie présageait d'un grave handicap. Non content d'être moins nombreux, il fallait se rendre compte à l'évidence qu'ils étaient aussi moins efficaces, car moins armés et moins solides. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas leurs égaux quant à la vitesse pure. Et c'est sur ce dernier point que le commandant espérait jouer. Il fallait absolument que les pilotes arrachent les tripes de leurs appareils, s'ils voulaient survivre assez longtemps pour donner une chance à l'Errinic.

En lisière du combat, le destroyer faisait feu de tous ses canons pour assister le combat à mort que se livraient les chasseurs de l'Empire et ceux de l'Alliance. Peu de ses tirs atteignaient réellement leurs buts, malgré les réflexes des officiers opérateurs, couplés aux servomoteurs des canons qui les anticipaient. La vitesse des engins rebelles était trop grande, et leurs manoeuvres trop imprévisibles. Cependant, la présence du mastodonte d'acier à leurs cotés renforçait la détermination et la foi des pilotes impériaux. A l'inverse, cette présence pesait dans le coeur des rebelles, qui n'osaient pas s'approcher de trop près. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, le destroyer ne pouvait empêcher l'inévitable de se produire...

_- Commandant, nos chasseurs Tie sont proches de l'annihilation totale.  
- Je sais.  
- Aussi nombreux soient les chasseurs rebelles détruits, il semblerait malheureusement qu'il y en ait toujours autant. Cette vermine...  
- Faites replier les survivants vers la protection de l'Errinic.  
- Très bien, _lâcha une voix triste._  
- Préparons nous pour le choc frontal, qui ne devrait tarder, maintenant.  
- Commandant, les premiers escadrons planétaires arrivent !  
- Ah ! Qu'ils viennent en renfort des derniers chasseurs Tie, qui ne manqueront pas d'être pourchassés par ces misérables rebelles. Bonne nouvelle, assurément !_

Les ailes X fonçaient dans le vide de l'espace, pourchassant et traquant les derniers impériaux et leurs frêles chasseurs. Tout à l'ivresse de leur bataille âprement gagnée, ils ne virent pas les premiers moucherons d'acier sortirent de l'atmosphère de Tatooine. Quand ils les aperçurent enfin, il était trop tard pour se replier sans pertes. Ils firent front, conscients que la maîtrise de la situation leur échappait à chaque seconde qui passait. Et la proximité de l'Errinic était bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter : de plus en plus de chasseurs rebelles se faisaient toucher par ses tirs impitoyables. Mais bientôt, les premiers tirs des croiseurs calamaris vinrent rétablir la situation, et les chasseurs rebelles redoublèrent d'ardeur et d'énergie.

Les premières salves de turbo lasers s'échangeaient entre le destroyer impérial Errinic et ses ennemis, deux croiseurs calamari armés jusqu'aux dents et bien décidés à remporter la victoire. Ils se trouvaient légèrement en delà de leur proie et leurs premiers tirs rencontrèrent l'écran de protection avant du destroyer, qui avait été augmenté et renforcé pour l'occasion. Ainsi, l'Errinic aurait pu tenir assez longtemps avant que ses boucliers ne cèdent et laissent passer les faisceaux destructeurs, mais ses assaillants ne lui donnèrent pas ce plaisir. Conservant la distance qui les séparait de l'imposant destroyer impérial, ils entamèrent une manoeuvre d'encerclement, glissant vers les flancs de l'Errinic et l'obligeant à réajuster la puissance de ses boucliers, les affaiblissant par la même occasion.

_- Energie des boucliers transférée sur les flancs de l'Errinic !  
- Etat des boucliers ?_ s'enquit Friner.  
_- 67 pour le flanc droit et 72 pour le flanc gauche.  
- Dérivez deux tiers de l'énergie des moteurs vers les boucliers.  
- Mais, commandant... !_ lança son second, stupéfait. _Si nous faisions cela, nous serons gravement handicapé quand nous devrons..._  
- _... fuir ? _intervint sévèrement le commandant. _Rayez ce mot de votre vocabulaire, lieutenant. C'est un mot qui n'a aucune signification dans le jargon impérial. Nous tiendrons le coup... et nous vaincrons.  
- Bien._

**Chapitre 13. Des renforts inattendus**

Crevant les couches atmosphériques comme autant d'oiseaux de bon augure, les chasseurs Tie en provenance des astroports de Mos Espa, Mos Esley, Bestine, Mos Entha, Mos Taike, Wayfar et Anchorhead s'abattirent sur les croiseurs ennemis dans un déluge de lasers. Les rebelles se rendirent compte immédiatement que la situation devenait de moins en moins aisée, au fur et à mesure que les chasseurs impériaux s'abattaient sur eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises car de nombreux autres vaisseaux s'étaient joints à la bataille : contrebandiers, pirates, étrangers, neutres, marchands, explorateurs, mercenaires ! Tous attirés par l'appât du gain. Il n'y avait aucun secret derrière tout ça : dans une lueur de génie, Friner avait promit dans toutes les langues possibles et sur toutes les fréquences imaginables qu'une prime « exorbitante » serait versé à tout appareil se joignant à la bataille pour venir en aide au destroyer impérial l'Errinic. De plus, une prime non moins conséquente devait être versé pour chaque appareil rebelle effectivement détruit. Autant dire que beaucoup d'intéressés avaient répondu présents à l'invitation impériale.

Escortés par de plus faibles chasseurs impériaux, des vaisseaux de toutes tailles et de touts types s'élançaient dans la bataille, au grand désarroi des rebelles pour qui la balance venait définitivement de s'inverser. Dans la mêlée générale, il était difficile de reconnaître qui était qui et qui faisait quoi. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de certaine : les ailes X de la rébellion entamaient un repli vers la protection des immenses coques calamaris aux étranges protubérances, comme des rats rejoignent précipitamment les égouts. A quelques encablures de là, les chasseurs Tie rescapés se joignirent à leurs nouveaux amis, délaissant la protection du destroyer pour un assaut rempli d'espoir sur les croiseurs calamari.

_- Concentrez toute la puissance de tir : abattez et virez l'Errinic pour placer les canons de flancs en position de tir sur le croiseur bâbord !  
- Oui, commandant.  
- Ordonnez à tous nos chasseurs d'attaquer ce croiseur en priorité et informez-en nos alliés temporaires.  
- Mais, commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas mes ordres !_ éclata Friner. _Le facteur de cette bataille est le temps, ne le sentez-vous pas ? Il joue avec nous comme le vent s'amuse avec des fétus de paille. Il agit contre nous et chaque seconde qui passe, nos boucliers agonisent un peu plus. Quand ils cèderont, nous commencerons à subir d'irrémédiables dégâts et il en sera fait de nous, pauvres impériaux !  
- Je comprends.  
- Il faut absolument que d'ici là, nous détruisions un des deux croiseurs ennemis !_

La bataille changea d'ardeur. L'espoir changea de camp.  
Le puissant Errinic se défendait comme un lion en cage. Acculé et blessé, il sortait ses griffes pour infliger de terribles griffures à ses assaillants. Le bouclier du destroyer miroitait de milles couleurs sous les impacts des turbo lasers. Quelquefois nacré de jaune, tantôt irisé de bleu, parfois veiné de rouge, il offrait aux regards découragés un soupçon de réconfort. Mais il devenait évident que le bouclier ne tiendrait plus longtemps, qu'il était à bout de souffle, prêt à lâcher et à laisser l'Errinic totalement démuni.  
La résistance des chasseurs rebelles se résumait à tournoyer autour de leurs protecteurs calamaris, priant pour ne pas être pris en chasse par un pirate ou un contrebandier, aux vaisseaux plus puissants et plus rapides que leurs ailes X. Ils avaient peur, dorénavant, et cette peur même était l'aveu de leur échec. Peur qui se révéla contagieuse : le petit forceur de blocus rebelle sentit le vent tourner et abandonna ses deux grands frères pour rejoindre le refuge de la seconde corvette corellienne, celle où Drek était détenu, sans doute en compagnie de la charmante Elna.

_- Aux chasseurs et vaisseaux qui participent à la bataille, mais dans le mauvais camp !_  
La voix de Desnea était tendue.  
_- Nous n'avons rien à vous offrir, ni argent, ni matériel. L'Empire vous a lâchement acheté dans un moment de peur mais il est encore temps de nous rejoindre ! Nous ne vous promettons rien, pas même l'espoir de vaincre aujourd'hui. Nous combattons pour la liberté et ce désir qui nous anime n'habite pas les coeurs froids et durs des Impériaux ! Vous êtes pirates, contrebandiers, trafiquants, en marge de la société, mais vos coeurs ne peuvent faire la sourde oreille aux cris de désespoir et de souffrance que lance la galaxie ! C'est bien plus qu'un simple appel au secours : c'est l'essence même de la liberté, de la justice et de l'égalité qui est en danger ! Je vous en conjure : aidez-nous... aidez-vous !_  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, Desnea eut la naïveté de croire que son discours allait avoir un impact. Les ondes restèrent libres un instant rempli d'espoir, avant d'être saturées par des rires et moqueries en tout genre. Pirates, mercenaires, contrebandiers, commerçants et autres intervenants extérieurs sentaient pertinemment quelle serait l'issue de la bataille. Et qui plus est, l'appât du gain promit par l'Empire aurait transformé en pilote redoutable le plus neutre des neutres. Le commandant Desnea cracha quelques jurons et coupa brutalement la communication. Son teint était pâle et ses traits fatigués.  
_- Maudits soient-ils ! Savent-ils au moins que nous nous battons pour eux ?  
- Les impériaux ont des arguments... très convaincants, commenta un officier.  
- L'argent, l'argent, l'argent !!!  
- Il va sans dire que ce genre de population se satisfait assez bien du régime impérial. Bien que tout puissant, l'Empereur leur laisse une marge de manoeuvre suffisante pour prospérer. Tatooine en est l'exemple le plus flagrant._  
Desnea observa du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole et hocha la tête en silence. Un rictus de colère traversa son visage.  
_- Je m'attendais à tous les ennemis possibles. Mais pas à l'argent. Maudit !_  
Un bruit de course.  
Le cercle d'officiers qui s'était formé autour du jeune commandant s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser passer un des leurs, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.  
_- Commandant !  
- Parlez, enseigne.  
- Nous venons de perdre... le principal écran déflecteur.  
- Non !_  
Plusieurs officiers furent pris de peur et commencèrent à parler sans y avoir été autorisés.  
_- Silence !_ hurla Desnea. _Des dégâts ?_  
_- La coque subit de lourds dommages. Plusieurs sections du croiseur ont été perdues mais rien de dramatique. Nous dérivons une partie de l'énergie des armes pour lever les boucliers de secours._  
_- Ne faites pas ça !_ ordonna le commandant. _Maintenez la pleine puissance du système d'armement ! Qu'importe les dégâts, il faut réduire au silence le plus vite possible le destroyer impérial !_  
Plusieurs officiers secouèrent la tête négativement.  
_- Les boucliers de l'Errinic résistent, mais ils ne dureront plus longtemps. Une question de secondes, commandant. Notre second croiseur calamari est à peine touché, quant à lui. Son commandant demande à ce que nous nous écartions pour prévenir d'éventuels dégâts critiques._  
_- Parfait. Mais nous restons en place. La fin est proche._  
Quelques officiers chuchotèrent entre eux, visiblement mécontents.  
_- Commandant... ce n'est pas tout.  
- Pardon ?  
- La corvette correllienne « Nemesis » vient de battre en retraite et rejoint son homologue à la lisière de la bataille. Son commandant refuse la communication.  
- Bande de lâches... traîtres,_ expectora Desnea.

Tout à sa colère, le jeune commandant ne sentit pas que le vent de la victoire ne soufflait plus de son coté. Il était peut-être même déjà trop tard, mais Desnea refusait de regarder la réalité en face. Un ancien dicton oublié par le temps et les hommes disait en ces termes : il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir...

**Chapitre 14. Des nouvelles de l'escadron Ender**

_- Espèce de salaupard !_

Emon était un gars qu'on pouvait croire maître de ses nerfs. Mais en cet instant, il était à la limite de la fureur animale. Ses organes bouillaient et une sourde pression remontait de son bas ventre jusqu'à la gorge. Il fallait que ça explose. Le lieutenant Nyaris, tout à sa surprise, ne put s'empêcher de jouer le hautain.

_- Je ne vous permets pas !_

_- Mais je vais me permettre, moi !_ hurla Emon.

Il lui décocha un pur coup de poing qui envoya valser le lieutenant dans les airs. Il retomba sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, pendant qu'Emon l'invectivait avec toute la force de sa terrible colère.

_- Abruti ! Vous ne savez pas qui était à bord de cette navette ! C'était l'agent Drek Svar, des Renseignements Impériaux ! Votre opération a tout foutu en l'air ! Nous pouvions le libérer, mais non, il a fallu que vous pétiez plus haut que votre cul ! Vous avez voulu briller mais je vais vous dire quelque chose : les merdes comme vous ne brillent jamais !_

_- Je... je..._

_- N'aviez-vous pas reçu des instructions strictes concernant ce secteur ? Osez avouer le contraire et je vous pulvérise, tout impérial que vous êtes ! Attention !_

Nyaris se protégea la tête dans un réflexe.

_- Je... heu... non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !_

_- Menteur !_ cria Emon.

Il se rapprocha du lieutenant encore au sol et se pencha sur lui. Il le serra au col de ses deux mains et le leva lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds s'agitent vainement dans l'air. Emon avait pour lui d'être grand... et gaillard.

_- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! Soldats... à moi !_

Conditionnés, les soldats en armure blanche se firent menaçants. Ben et le reste de sa troupe en firent autant, dégainant leurs armes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Plusieurs points rouges, pour le moins aussi inquiétants, jouèrent sur les pâles armures des stormtroopers... les viseurs des tireurs d'élite de l'Ender postés en hauteur. Berek parla.

_- Je vous conseille de leur ordonner de baisser leurs armes. Fortement. D'une parce que mes snipers n'auront aucune pitié et n'épargneront personne si une bavure se produisait. Et de deux parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vous prédis les pires ennuis qu'un officier puisse endurer. Cela inclut la cour martiale et le Tribunal Impérial, peu enclins à laisser passer des bavures comme la vôtre. Réfléchissez vite. Et bien._

La réflexion fut rapide, très rapide.

_- Soldats... baissez... baissez vos armes !_

_- C'est mieux,_ fit Emon. _Bien mieux. Et maintenant vous allez me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire si oui ou non vous aviez été averti de notre venue et de la consigne qui avait été donné de ne pas interférer dans notre mission, en aucune manière que ce soit._

Nyaris baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir raté l'occasion de sa vie. Honteux d'être pris en défaut par ces orgueilleux de l'Ender et de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Oui, c'est exact. Je connaissais l'heure et le lieu de votre intervention sur Tatooine. Mais je n'en connaissais pas le motif, sinon..._

_- D'où teniez vous ces informations, lieutenant ?_ coupa Emon.

_- Un agent commandité par le mafieux local, Jabba-le-Hutt. Je n'en sais pas plus... ahem... pourriez-vous me reposer maintenant ?_ s'indigna Nyaris.

Emon relâcha sa prise et le lieutenant s'écrasa sur le sol. Un petit nuage de particules sableuses se souleva, rapidement emporté par un vent chaud et sec. Nyaris se releva, tenant à sa fierté. Il fit semblant de nettoyer son uniforme corrompu et remit en place sa coiffe. Il passa une main sur ses lèvres maculées de sang.

_- Bon, je pense que je l'ai mérité, de toute façon._

Emon le regarda comme s'il venait encore de dire une grosse bêtise.

_- Fermez-la,_ rétorqua Ben. _Vous en avez déjà assez fait._

Nyaris sembla soucieux. Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

_- Je suppose que vous êtes venus en capsules, sinon nos radars auraient aperçus vos navettes. Vous allez mettre un temps fou pour contacter un transport impérial. Vous n'aviez pas prévu la fuite de votre officier._

_- En effet. Nous n'avions pas prévu la bêtise de certains impériaux._

Le lieutenant fit fi de la remarque de Ben et continua.

_- Mes deux navettes sont déjà en route, j'en ai donné l'ordre il y a plusieurs minutes. Elles étaient en lisière de combat. Regardez._

Il désigna deux points qui grossissaient dans le ciel, vers le sud-est des plaines désertiques.

Ben s'exclama en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

_- Des transports de Stormtroopers DX9 !_

Conçus par la corporation Telgorn, ces transports de classe Delta DX9 étaient très appréciés de la flotte Impériale : canons lasers et à ions, lances torpilles à proton, écran déflecteur. Et surtout son système de baie universelle : le DX9 était capable de s'amarrer sur n'importe quel vaisseau et n'importe où sur sa coque. Ce qui faisait de ce transport un modèle de base efficace pour donner l'assaut, et plus important… bons marchés pour l'Empire.

_- Que pensiez-vous, _osa ajouter Nyaris. _J'avais carte blanche._

_- Hm…_ se sentit obligé d'ajouter Ben. _Ce ne sont pas des ATR-6 ni des classes Gamma. Mais nous ferons avec, lieutenant. En espérant pour vous que ça suffise à libérer Drek._

Nyaris consulta son bracelet électronique.

_- Je vous propose de décoller immédiatement. Nous avons... trois minutes et trente-cinq secondes de retard sur elle. C'est jouable. Nous aurions pu avoir moins si..._

Nyaris s'humecta les lèvres d'où coulait encore du sang. Les deux navettes amorçaient leur atterrissage rapide. Son bracelet émit un sifflement. Une communication.

_- Lieutenant ?_ fit une voix grésillante.

_- Transmettez._

_- Nous avons craqué leurs sécurités et nous avons intercepté un message important ! Une flottille rebelle est sur le point d'émerger aux abords de Tatooine. Apparemment pour prendre livraison d'une marchandise que nous suspectons humaine et de grande valeur, d'après la teneur du message !. Secteur de sortie hyperspatiale BY-21. Temps estimé, T-6 minutes !_

_- Excellent travail._

Le lieutenant jeta un regard de triomphe sur l'escouade Ender. Les passerelles des deux navettes venaient de se déployer au sol.

_- Il vous faut une invitation ?_ lança-t-il.

Ben et Emon se turent. Berek ragea derrière son casque. L'instant d'après, l'escadron Ender prenait possession d'une des deux navettes. Nyaris et une poignée de ses meilleurs hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la seconde, laissant la base au reste des soldats et sous le commandement de son sous-officier.

Les deux navettes peinaient à s'arracher de l'attraction de la planète jaune. Leur vitesse était excessive pour une sortie atmosphérique mais Berek et ses hommes ne voulaient pas perdre une seule seconde. Ils n'étaient pas escortés : la totalité des forces aériennes impériales venaient d'être requises par le commandant de l'Errinic. Certainement, la situation là-haut était-elle encore moins brillante...

Elle était encore pire. L'Errinic était en bien mauvaise posture, ses boucliers sur le point de céder face à la puissance de tir des deux croiseurs de type calamari. Heureusement, une horde de vaisseaux non identifiés et de toute évidence du coté impérial participaient à la bataille, à la grande surprise de Ben.  
_- Des chasseurs et vaisseaux extérieurs !  
- Tu n'as pas suivi les ondes ?_ demanda Emon. _Le commandant de l'Errinic a eu la brillante idée de promettre une prime aux extérieurs qui se joindraient à la bataille pour protéger son destroyer. Et voilà le résultat !  
- Alliés d'un jour... _constata Ben.  
_- Je contacte l'Errinic._  
Berek tapota sur plusieurs touches translucides aux formes étranges. La communication grésilla avant de s'établir. Une figure apparut, pâle mais fière.  
_- Commandant Friner vous écoute, Escadron Ender.  
- Vous avez reçu notre précédent message ?  
- Parfaitement. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à capturer la navette, les vaisseaux rebelles sont intervenus trop tôt. Et nous nous trouvons dans une situation exécrable.  
- Courage, commandant. L'Empereur est avec nous.  
- Cependant, continua Friner, nous avons la certitude que la rebelle... Elna c'est ça ? se trouve bien en compagnie de l'agent des renseignements impériaux sur la corvette correlienne restée en retrait, aux coordonnées que je vous transmets.  
- Merci, cette information est précieuse. La récupération de l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat est prioritaire. Nous avons donc besoin d'aide, commandant.  
- Très bien,_ déclara Friner à regret. _Nous allons vous accorder une escorte de chasseurs Tie.  
- Nous allons avoir besoin d'autre chose.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Vous possédez des navettes de transport à bord de l'Errinic ?  
- Affirmatif.  
- Faites en sortir autant que vous pourrez, mais elles n'auront pas besoin d'être remplies, juste un pilote. Quand nous approcherons des corvettes, je ne veux pas que nous soyons pris pour cible. La libération de l'officier Svar est à ce prix. Bien reçu, commandant ?_  
Friner mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, pour bien montrer sa désapprobation à sacrifier des pilotes et à les détourner de leur mission initiale, la protection du destroyer. Mais l'Escadron Ender devait passer en priorité, il le savait.  
_- Très bien. L'escorte et les transports vous rejoindront dans quelques minutes. De plus, une vague de chasseurs vous précèdent, ils ont pour objectifs les réacteurs de la corvette rebelle. Ils l'empêcheront par tous les moyens de prendre la fuite. Pour vous donner le temps d'intervenir.  
- Merci, encore, Commandant. Je sais ce que cela représente pour vous, mais je suis certain que vous réussirez à repousser la menace rebelle. Quant à nous, nous réussirons, soyez-en certains. Et vous aurez pris part à cette réussite. Bon courage.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr,_ déclara Friner, amer. _Encore une fois, faites attention, la zone n'est pas sécurisée. Bonne chance à vous._  
La communication se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans un grésillement.  
Ben et Emon regardèrent Berek.  
_- Je comprends la frustration du commandant à sacrifier ses hommes_, lâcha Berek.  
_- Chacun son job..._ rétorqua Ben. _Le nôtre c'est de libérer Drek, et pour cela, encore faut-il arriver vivant jusqu'à son vaisseau. La guerre n'est pas juste.  
- Bon, regagnez tous vos sièges et harnachez-vous. Les rebelles ne nous laisseront pas approcher de leurs vaisseaux si facilement. Ca va remuer.  
- C'est parti ! Drek nous voilà !_

**Chapitre 15. Péripéties et derniers soubresauts de l'Errinic**

_- Commandant !_  
Friner était en train d'observer la bataille spatiale depuis la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait le poste de commandement de l'Errinic. Il se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, non sans prestance.  
_- Parlez, lieutenant, parlez !  
- Notre second système déflecteur vient de succomber. Nous n'avons plus de boucliers et subissons des dégâts irrémédiables. A la cadence à laquelle les deux croiseurs calamaris nous tirent dessus, l'Errinic ne sera bientôt plus qu'un gruyère flottant dans le vide de l'espace...  
- Merci pour l'allusion, lieutenant.  
- Nous ne battons pas en retraite, commandant ?  
- Non. Il est trop tard et même si nous fuyions, les rebelles ne nous lâcheront pour autant. Nous sommes une proie trop facile pour eux. Mais c'est là où ils se trompent, heureusement._  
Friner médita quelques secondes, devant le jeune lieutenant qui visiblement ne tenait plus en place. Ce dernier se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, frénétiquement.  
_- Un tiers de notre énergie est encore dérivée vers les moteurs, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Affirmatif, commandant.  
- Très bien. Dérivez la totalité de cette énergie vers l'armement de l'Errinic.  
- Com... commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas, faites ce que je dis,_ souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse. _C'est maintenant qu'il faut vaincre ou mourir, mais au moins nous ne fuirons plus, maintenant..._

La tourelle ajusta son tir méthodiquement et lâcha une salve destructrice. Cette dernière traversa la distance qui séparait l'Errinic du croiseur amiral en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour prononcer une insulte en jawa, c'est dire. Il n'y eut aucun bruit quand elle traversa la coque du croiseur rebelle. Et pour cause, la coque avait déjà été détruite par des tirs précédents. Les lasers traversèrent plusieurs cloisons de soute avant d'heurter de plein fouet un compartiment de générateur d'énergie. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le générateur n'explosa pas soudainement comme on pouvait le voir dans les films d'action diffusés sur l'Holovision. Et il n'explosa pas parce qu'il avait été touché, non. Le système de refroidissement s'était simplement arrêté. Les techniciens du compartiment ne pouvaient plus éteindre le générateur ou simplement mettre en route un circuit de refroidissement de secours : ils avaient tous péri suite à la brutale dépressurisation. Il surchauffa donc lentement jusqu'à atteindre une température infernale qui fit fondre les structures métalliques autour de lui. Il devint définitivement instable et libéra soudainement les quelques mégatonnes de neutrons, protons et autres joyeusetés qui s'ébattaient il y a peu à l'intérieur du générateur d'énergie.

Ce fut beau. Destructeur, mais définitivement magnifique. Il ne fallait pas s'imaginer une explosion démesurée non plus. Elle ne fut même pas visible de l'extérieur du croiseur. Mais elle eut la chance de provoquer une petite réaction en chaîne qui détruisit quelques générateurs mitoyens. Le spectacle fut encore plus beau, cette fois-ci, et visible depuis l'Errinic. La partie bâbord de la poupe du croiseur amiral rebelle fut soudain noyée dans une lumière aveuglante qui ne dura qu'une microseconde. L'explosion en elle-même prit la forme d'une boule de feu gigantesque mais qui ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'avait duré la lumière. Le vide spatial absorba en deux ou trois secondes toutes les flammes et toute la chaleur émise par la déflagration. Une excavation béante vit le jour dans la coque du croiseur rebelle. Tout autour flottaient des débris de toutes sortes : morceaux de coques, cadavres humains... qui entamaient une lente et funeste orbite autour du croiseur.

La joie flottait dans l'air confiné et recyclé de l'Errinic. Pendant quelques secondes, ni le second croiseur calamari, ni le destroyer impérial n'échangèrent de tirs. Une sorte de magie s'était installée, très vite interrompue par une reprise des salves ravageuses rebelles.

_- Commandant ! La coque est endommagée à 70. La plupart des sections de l'Errinic ont été isolées du vide de l'espace. 80 des tourelles lasers bâbord et 60 des tourelles tribord ne fonctionnent plus. Nous avons perdu le contact avec celles qui tirent encore. Les réacteurs sont endommagés à plus de 90 et ne reçoivent de toute façon plus d'énergie. Les communications sont hors d'état, nous avons perdu les contacts avec les bases impériales sur Tatooine, ainsi qu'avec la totalité de nos chasseurs encore engagés dans la bataille. Les pertes humaines se chiffrent par centaines et les infirmeries sont débordées. La moitié de nos transports ne sont plus en état de passer en vol sidéral et l'autre moitié ne vaut guère mieux. Accessoirement, nos engins mécanisés, TB-TT et AT-AT, ont subi de lourds dommages, mais je pense que c'est le cadet de nos soucis..._

Comme pour confirmer ses dires et rajouter encore plus à l'atmosphère angoissante de la situation, la totalité des lumières sur l'Errinic s'éteignirent violemment, remplacées par l'éclairage rougeâtre clignotant de secours. Les sirènes d'alerte ne rugissaient plus qu'avec faiblesse, au vu du manque d'énergie. De seconde en seconde, leurs appels stridents se muaient en soupirs. Bientôt, elles ne furent plus du tout audibles...

Aussi brutalement que soudainement, les baies de la passerelle principale explosèrent, sous l'impact d'une salve de lasers bien ajustée. L'effet fut immédiat et tout commença à voler dans la grande pièce, du matériel aux membres de l'équipage.  
Friner ne contemplait plus la progression de la bataille à ce moment. Il s'était éloigné pour écouter le rapport détaillé des avaries, près du sas principal. D'autres furent moins chanceux que lui. L'air s'échappait dans le vide de l'espace, comme aspiré par une énorme dépression. Avec une force et une puissance bestiale, terrible, elle engloutit les malheureux opérateurs qui avaient la malchance de se trouver trop près. Ceux qui se trouvaient debout et donc non harnachés, comme l'exigeait la procédure standard de sécurité en cas de combat spatial, furent les premiers à être précipités hors de l'Errinic, livrés à une mort affreuse et douloureuse dans le froid sidéral.  
Solidement agrippé au rebord de la console de transmission, le commandant Friner luttait de tout son corps pour résister à l'aspiration. Il avait confiance : il n'était pas vieux et ses muscles lui obéissaient encore parfaitement.

Il mit quelques secondes à percevoir les hurlements de peur, proches de lui...  
Tournant la tête du mieux qu'il pu, il aperçut l'un de ses officiers de liaison, à moins d'un mètre de lui... comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... qui luttait, les doigts accrochés sur une grille à même le sol. Visiblement, il allait lâcher prise : la force d'aspiration était trop grande et la grille lui cisaillait les doigts. Friner aurait pu tourner à nouveau la tête et l'oublier, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait apprit à l'école. Plusieurs années de solidarité forcée dans une académie impériale ne s'oubliaient pas aussi facilement.  
Le jeune officier avait les yeux agrandis par la peur. Il ne cessait de fixer l'espace béant, derrière lui. L'air quittait la passerelle avec une vitesse prodigieuse, accompagné d'un sifflement terrible, assourdissant. Friner eut peur de ne jamais se faire comprendre.

_- Lieutenant, regardez-moi !_ hurla-t-il.  
Rien n'y fit, soit qu'il fut médusé par le spectacle de mort derrière lui, soit qu'il n'entendisse pas les appels du commandant : le lieutenant ne répondait pas.  
_- Bordel de merde, lieutenant, regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi, maintenant !  
- Co... commandant ?  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Regardez-moi et écoutez-moi !_  
Un rictus de souffrance tordit le visage du lieutenant.  
_- Mes doigts ! Mes doigts vont lâcher ! J'ai trop mal, je ne peux plus tenir !  
- Vous avez fini de faire la mauviette, lieutenant ?_ hurla Friner d'une voix terrible.  
Le jeune homme regardait son supérieur, d'un air médusé.  
_- Je vais m'approcher et vous tendre la main, vous m'entendez ?  
- Je vais lâcher !!!  
- Non, vous n'allez pas lâcher, vous allez tenir bon, c'est un ordre !_  
Le lieutenant esquissa un sourire, faiblement. Et ferma les yeux...

Friner était un poil trop loin. Même en tendant la main, il n'arriverait pas à sa hauteur pour le secourir. Mais il avait bien une trentaine de centimètres à gagner, car la console était assez large et il était fermement agrippé en son milieu. Il fallait agir, vite.

_- J'arrive, lieutenant, tenez bon !_

Tâtonnant pour trouver des prises dignes de ce nom, le commandant progressait doucement. Le jeune homme ne criait plus, ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Peut-être sous la douleur avait-il perdu connaissance. Mais ses doigts accrochés dans la grille tenaient encore. Mais l'action de la dépressurisation, alliée à celle de la grille coupante à souhait, entaillait sa chair et peut-être même ses os. Des gouttes de sang perlaient de ses blessures. Elles prenaient de la vitesse avant de s'éjecter avec fulgurance hors du destroyer. Friner se rendit compte avec horreur que plusieurs des doigts du lieutenant étaient déjà sectionnés, arrachés !

_- Lieutenant ???_

Il avait vraiment perdu connaissance. Mais Friner n'allait pas le laisser tomber comme ça.  
Il assura lentement et fermement la prise de sa main droite, contractant avec violence les muscles de celle-ci. Friner relâcha lentement les doigts de sa main gauche. L'aspiration fit immédiatement son effet et son bras fut brusquement attiré vers le vide de l'espace. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi faciles qu'elles paraissaient. Friner jura tout bas : ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de l'officier ! Il n'arrivait pas à l'agripper. Il pensa furtivement que c'était bien le genre de choses qui pouvaient arriver dans un holofilm d'action, le genre diffusé sur les canaux aux heures de grande écoute. Mais c'était vraiment la réalité, cette fois-ci. Et la vie du jeune lieutenant se jouait à quelques centimètres, terribles... des centimètres qui séparaient la vie de la mort. Friner cracha quelques insultes bien nourries à l'encontre de la fatalité. Mais jamais le destin ni la fatalité ne dirigeraient sa vie, ni ses actes. Jamais.  
Il fit un dangereux effort, tentant d'élonger son bras. Mais la nature humaine était ce qu'elle était, l'humain ne faisait définitivement pas parti de ces espèces extra-terrestres qui avaient la faculté d'allonger leurs membres et il échoua. Ne prenant pas le temps de plus de réflexion, chaque seconde comptait, sa main tâtonna et ses doigts se glissèrent dans la terrible grille et s'y cramponnèrent. Son autre main lâcha la prise si sûre de la console. Son corps bascula violemment et il se retrouva dans la même position que l'officier, la grille commençant à lui taillader les jointures de ses doigts. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ce qu'il faisait était bien plus important que sa douleur. Il passa un bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour soulager un peu la pression et attendit, stoïque.

Encore une fois, le retard était dû à la carence énergétique du destroyer.  
Tardivement et lentement, les épaisses cloisons métalliques se refermèrent sur le vide de l'espace. Il leur fallu deux pleines minutes pour se refermer et isoler totalement la passerelle. Deux minutes pendant lesquelles plusieurs vies furent encore perdues. Plus personne n'espérait quand le cliquetis rassurant du verrouillage des cloisons se fit entendre. Une rumeur de joie parcourut ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

_- L'Empereur soit loué... _marmonna le commandant.

La pression douloureuse sur ses doigts avait disparu. Il poussa cependant un hurlement de souffrance quand il dégagea ses doigts. Ces derniers présentaient de profondes entailles qui mettraient plusieurs semaines à se faire oublier. Heureusement, les os n'étaient pas atteints. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, Friner avait eu de la chance, il le savait.  
Comme le voulait la procédure, l'accès à la passerelle avait été condamnée, jusqu'à ce que les choses soient revenues dans l'ordre. La pression de l'air approchant un chiffre correct, la porte principale se déverrouilla et les hommes d'équipages et médecins qui attendaient derrière purent venir secourir ceux qui en avaient besoin.

_- Commandant ! Vous n'avez rien ? Par l'Empereur… infirmier !  
- Ce n'est rien._

Un infirmier se hâta et appliqua sur les plaies une sorte de gel translucide verdâtre qui eut pour effet de soulager immédiatement la douleur. Après un pansement rapidement effectué, il se dépêcha d'aller soigner l'officier que le commandant venait de sauver au péril de sa vie. Il appliqua le même gel et les plaies cessèrent de saigner. Le jeune homme avait perdu plusieurs doigts, qui restaient accrochés à la maudite grille, mais il aurait pu perdre bien plus encore. L'infirmier entreprit une série de piqûres après avoir vérifié son état de santé.  
Friner se retourna vers un officier proche.

_- La situation ?_ s'enquit-il immédiatement.  
_- Aucune idée, commandant. Nous n'avons plus aucun contact. Impossible de joindre les machinistes, officiers de pont, navigateurs ou radars. Nous sommes « isolés » du reste du vaisseau, je pense que tout le monde l'est, d'ailleurs.  
- Silence, silence !_  
Le commandant eut de la peine à se faire entendre.  
_- Silence, je réclame le silence !_  
Les survivants se taisaient à présent, tandis que les infirmiers et médecins s'affairaient. Friner tendit l'oreille et au bout de quelques secondes, son visage devint anxieux. De sourdes détonations faisaient trembler imperceptiblement le destroyer.  
_- Ils nous tirent toujours dessus !  
- Alors nous sommes perdus, cette fois-ci.  
- Les transports de secours...  
- ... sont pour la plupart endommagés et inaptes au vol,_ continua Friner. _De plus, nous n'aurions jamais le temps matériel de nous frayer un passage vers le hangar. Enfin, je ne compte pas abandonner le reste de mes hommes. Et puis, comme le veut une ancienne tradition ancrée dans la marine, je ne désire pas survivre à mon bâtiment. L'Errinic sera mon tombeau.  
- Commandant ! Commandant, venez voir !_  
La voix était celle d'un des sous-officiers de pont. Il regardait à travers un des petits hublots de la passerelle, qui n'avait pas explosé sous l'impact. Il riait et désignait du doigt quelque chose dans l'espace. Friner s'approcha rapidement.  
_- Regardez !_

**Chapitre 16. Hésitations rebelles**

L'espace.  
Tatooine.  
Une carcasse aux étranges protubérances.  
_- Le croiseur calamari... constata Friner. Celui que nous avons sévèrement endommagé. On dirait que le destin se charge de l'achever._  
Le commandant fronça des sourcils pour mieux y voir.  
_- Il n'a pas réussi à corriger sa route et ses réacteurs encore en état le font dévier droit vers Tatooine ! Il commence à pénétrer dans l'atmosphère..._  
Le reste des hommes et femmes présents faisait cercle autour de leur commandant, essayant d'apercevoir le spectacle.  
_- Dans notre agonie, nous aurons le privilège d'avoir détruit un de leurs gros vaisseaux !_

Au loin, la carlingue du croiseur calamari commençait à s'échauffer sous le frottement des premières particules de la ionosphère. Bientôt la coque vibra sous la pression qui devenait de seconde en seconde plus forte. A ce stade, Friner et ceux qui arrivaient à voir le hublot par-dessus son épaule, apercevaient une énorme boule de feu, semblable à une météorite qui fonçait s'écraser sur la planète jaune. Le croiseur n'arriva pas si loin, cependant, et explosa dans une terrible déflagration, qu'on entendit partout sur Tatooine, de l'astroport de Mos Esley jusqu'au repaire de l'infâme Jabba le Hutt. Certains débris s'échouèrent quand même dans le sable du désert et sur quelques villes, causant des dégâts minimes. Ils furent récupérés et vendus au marché noir. Rares, ces petits morceaux de coques pour la plupart, furent recherchés dans toute la galaxie avec avidité comme symbolisant une grande victoire pour l'Empire.  
Certains à bord de l'Errinic poussèrent des cris de joie. Ils furent de courte durée car la menace de l'autre croiseur calamari était toujours présente. Derrière lui, le soleil projetait un effrayant cône d'ombre sur le destroyer en piteux état...  
_- Je vois certaines de nos tourelles qui continuent à tirer sur le vaisseau ennemi, _commença Friner._ Je suis fier de ces hommes... mes hommes.  
- C'est la fin, commandant ?_

La destruction du croiseur amiral avait jeté un froid sur les rebelles.  
Le commandant en charge du dernier croiseur calamari, Etnyn, avait vivement critiqué l'ordre d'attaquer le destroyer impérial. Que représentait un destroyer pour l'Empire ? Alors que la perte d'un croiseur aussi puissant qu'un croiseur calamari représentait pour l'alliance une perte indéniable. Un vaisseau qui ferait défaut lorsque les rebelles décideraient d'un raid éclair sur une station impériale. Avec lui, des milliers d'hommes venaient de périr. La rébellion vivait des heures sombres et cette perte sèche en vie humaine n'allait pas arranger les choses.  
Etnyn n'était pas de nature belliqueuse. Il était plus vieux que celui qui le commandait, à savoir le défunt commandant Desnea, mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Sa nature préservatrice, précautionneuse, expliquait le fait qu'il ait rarement été muté à des postes de commandement. Mais il n'en prenait pas ombrage et acceptait la situation.

Etnyn délaissa des yeux les débris du croiseur amiral, qui se consumaient dans l'atmosphère de la planète des sables. Son regard se porta sur le fier et impétueux Errinic, qui osait encore les défier. Sa carcasse était criblée d'impacts, de nombreux corps sans vie flottaient, en orbite lente autour du destroyer impérial. Toute lumière avait disparu des hublots et des baies. Des arcs électriques naissaient un peu partout, sur et sous la surface métallique, signes d'une grande instabilité énergétique. En regardant un peu mieux, on apercevait des lueurs d'importants incendies, au plus profond des entrailles du vaisseau. Et pourtant, pourtant... une petite vingtaine de tourelles lasers continuaient d'harceler les boucliers du croiseur calamari. La déficience d'énergie obligeait les canonniers impériaux à réduire la puissance des salves ainsi que leur fréquence. Mais ils continuaient de tirer, inlassablement.

_- Ils tirent toujours ! Pourquoi continuent-ils à tirer ???  
- Ce sont des impériaux. Les canonniers de l'Errinic continueront de tirer jusqu'à la fin. S'ils avaient des pierres à la place de leurs canons, ils tenteraient quand même de nous les envoyer dessus. Ils sont conditionnés pour agir ainsi._  
Etnyn hocha la tête, gravement.  
_- Il faut avouer qu'ils sont têtus, fiers et combattants. Superbement dressés pour obéir. Loyaux envers leur Empereur de pacotille jusqu'à la fin. C'est pathétique.  
- Commandant ?  
- Je vous écoute, enseigne.  
- Les boucliers du croiseur ne sont plus qu'à 70. Nos ailes X et Y perdent la bataille, nombre de nos chasseurs sont revenus aux hangars, gravement endommagés. Les vaisseaux pirates, mercenaires et commerçants, alliés au reste des chasseurs Tie ennemis, harcèlent notre position. Ils sont trop rapides pour la plupart de nos tourelles. D'autre part, nos estimations divergent quand à l'état du destroyer ennemi. Il a toujours de l'énergie en réserve : ses tourelles continuent à nous prendre pour cible. Ses moteurs sont endommagés mais sans gravité ni réactions en chaîne : apparemment, le commandant de l'Errinic a fait dévier toute l'énergie vers l'armement.  
- Aucune estimation quant à sa résistance ?  
- Non.  
- Ce n'est pas mon combat et ce n'est pas mon intention de venger Desnea.  
- Commandant ?_  
Etnyn releva fièrement le menton et parla d'une voix claire.  
_- Moteurs à pleine puissance. Demi-tour, nous rejoignons nos corvettes. Préparez le saut en hyper espace aux coordonnées initiales.  
- Commandant, une communication._  
Sans que ce dernier n'ait donné son accord, un écran s'alluma.  
_- Stupide, c'est stupide ! Maudit Desnea !  
- Je sais,_ commenta Etnyn. _Je ne pouvais rien faire._  
La voix d'Elna était furieuse. Il n'y avait pas que sa voix : son visage était rouge de colère, ses traits tirés. Ses sourcils froncés soulignaient l'expression de ses yeux de braise. Même dans cet état, la jeune rebelle était magnifique.  
_- Nos senseurs indiquent une formation de chasseurs impériaux en approche, releva-t-elle. Mais que diable faites-vous donc ?  
- Le temps est venu de nous replier. Il nous est impossible d'estimer les avaries de l'Errinic et s'il peut nous résister encore longtemps. De toute évidence, il aura pour des semaines de réparation, il faudra en aviser l'alliance. Et je ne désire pas traîner dans ce secteur plus longtemps.  
- Je prépare immédiatement le saut en hyper espace, commandant._  
La voix d'Elna était nouée.  
_- Il faut espérer que les informations que l'agent impérial possède en valent la chandelle.  
- J'espère aussi, Elna. Mais ceci est votre mission. Nous nous retrouverons au point de rendez-vous, bonne chance.  
- Ils sont déjà sur nous, Etnyn ! Envoyez-nous des renforts !_

**Chapitre 17. Sacrifice**

Le jeune pilote impérial Goirdir Fivre venait de quitter sa formation pour prendre en chasse l'aile X d'un ennemi. Celui-ci multipliait désespérément les acrobaties pour distancer le poursuivant. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le chasseur Tie de se rapprocher inexorablement, ses tirs devenaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus mortels. Le pilote rebelle tenta de faire plonger son appareil, dans un dernier espoir. La carlingue frémissait sous la vitesse et il crut que les moteurs de l'appareil allaient le lâcher. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Goirdir Fivre avait anticipé la manoeuvre trop prévisible de l'ennemi. Comme on lui avait enseigné à l'Académie, en situation de panique, une grande majorité de pilotes rebelles tentaient une plongée pour s'échapper. Les statistiques étaient formelles. Aussi, le jeune Goirdir avait prit soin de s'en rappeler pour toujours anticiper sur les manoeuvres ennemies. Comme maintenant. Les quelques dixièmes de seconde que le pilote impérial avait gagné sur sa proie furent fatales à l'adversaire. Le collimateur de visée vint doucement se positionner sur l'appareil ennemi, le doigt sur la gâchette accentua sa pression. Le rebelle le pressentit, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que sa manoeuvre était vouée à l'échec, que le chasseur Tie s'était bien trop rapproché. Il cria de rage, mais aucun son ne sortit du cockpit. Dans l'espace, personne ne vous entend crier. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, l'aile X explosait en myriades de particules lumineuses, qui s'éteignirent aussi subitement qu'elles étaient nées, dans le vide glacial de l'espace.  
_- Joli coup, lieutenant Goirdir, rejoignez la formation !  
- Merci, capitaine... non, attendez !_  
Deux petits points blancs en forme de X s'étaient détachés de la confusion de la mêlée spatiale. A quelques lieux, derrière son appareil. Ils devinrent vite deux chasseurs rebelles qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de laisser la mort de leur camarade impunie. La situation s'aggravait dangereusement car les ennemis n'allaient pas tarder à être sur lui, lâchant leurs salves de feu. Et le jeune Goirdir était encore loin de sa formation. Trop loin.

_- Deux ailes X me prennent en chasse à seize heures !  
- Tâchez de jouer un peu avec eux, nous arrivons._  
La voix de son capitaine était grave mais sereine. Goirdir fut immédiatement apaisé.  
_- Faites vite !_

Les premières salves laser se jetèrent sur lui avec férocité. Les moteurs enclenchés à fond, le pilote impérial tenta de faire jouer son atout : la vitesse et la maniabilité de son appareil. Si la distance ne s'était pas réduite, elle ne s'était pas non plus agrandie et le danger restait menaçant. Tant que faire se pouvait, Goirdir dirigeait son appareil vers les points amis qui se précipitaient à son secours. Mais les rebelles ne furent pas dupes. Un des deux appareils se détacha sur sa droite, décrivant une ellipse assez large et obligeant le chasseur Tie à dévier de sa course s'il voulait espérer contenir les assaillants. L'autre rebelle manoeuvrait avec aisance derrière son chasseur Tie, espaçant ses tirs pour se concentrer sur leur précision. Le pilote impérial reconnut là un vieux de la vieille, qui avait du bouchon et des milliers d'heures de vol derrière lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore, lui, le jeune officier émoulu, fraîchement sorti d'école. Que pouvait-il faire donc ? Il n'arrivait pas à le semer, et même, la situation semblait se dégrader de seconde en seconde. Il semblait que la distance qui séparait les deux appareils diminuait, malgré les efforts désespérés de Goirdir. Inconsciemment, il effectua une manoeuvre qui n'était pas une manoeuvre de repli mais une manoeuvre d'attaque. On l'appelait communément à l'Académie « le grand huit ». L'aile X du poursuivant s'en rendit compte et il en profita pour gagner quelques mètres sur son futur trophée. Par contre et bizarrement, l'autre appareil, qui pesait sur la course du pilote et l'obligeait à dévier sa trajectoire, à l'opposé des renforts, ne vit rien venir et se retrouva légèrement en delà du vaisseau de Goirdir. Ce fut la surprise totale. Le jeune lieutenant ne perdit pas de temps. Il braqua les commandes de son appareil à fond et son organe de visée s'ajusta l'ombre d'une seconde sur l'appareil du malheureux rebelle. Cela lui suffit. Il ne saurait jamais s'il venait de jouer de chance ou pas, mais l'aile X fut gravement touchée par son tir précis et rapide. Quelques instants plus tard elle explosa toute seule dans le vide de l'espace. Le pilote s'était néanmoins éjecté, mais sa durée de vie ne frôlait pas la paire d'heures s'il n'était pas récupéré très vite. Cela importait bien peu au jeune Goirdir qui se trouvait alors en position critique. Un tir bien ajusté lui fit croire que c'en était terminé de lui. Mais il n'avait endommagé que l'aile gauche de son chasseur Tie, qui partit en vrille incontrôlée. Tout allait bientôt être fini car les commandes ne répondaient plus, ou pas assez du moins pour rétablir l'assiette de l'appareil. Le poursuivant ajusta tranquillement son appareil de visée et un sourire vint effleurer son visage raviné par le temps.  
Il y eut une terrible déflagration. Le tir avait touché les organes vitaux de l'appareil, qui se désintégra littéralement, ne laissant que quelques poussières métalliques. La seconde aile X n'était plus ! Goirdir tira péniblement sur les commandes et au bout de quelques secondes, son chasseur filait droit, libre de tout poursuivant mais l'aile gauche sérieusement endommagée.

_- Merci, capitaine !  
- De rien p'tit gars..._  
Le chef d'escadron inspecta des yeux les dégâts sur l'appareil de son protégé.  
_- Ca va tenir, lieutenant ?  
- Ca va tenir, capitaine. Il faudra bien, je ne compte pas vous laisser toutes les médailles !  
- C'est bon,_ fit-il en souriant, _il y en aura pour tout le monde. Allez on reprend la formation et on rejoint le convoi, vite. On a un peu de retard mais on est dans les temps. C'est parti._

Le convoi...  
...était franchement en mauvaise posture ! La corvette Corellienne qui retenait prisonnier l'officier Drek ne comptait pas se faire aborder aussi facilement. De gigantesques salves de batteries lasers s'abattaient sur les navettes de l'Empire qui osaient s'approcher de trop près. Pour rajouter à l'impossibilité de la situation, un nombre important d'ailes X et Y rebelles s'acharnaient sur elles, dans le but évident d'en détruire le maximum pour empêcher l'abordage du cargo. Les chasseurs de l'Empire peinaient à assurer la sécurité des navettes d'assaut, prises entre deux feux, celui des chasseurs rebelles et celui de la corvette ennemie qui ne ménageait pas sa puissance de destruction. Les pertes étaient terribles, aussi bien d'un coté que de l'autre.

Les chasseurs impériaux étaient arrivés au but qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Et rapidement, même. Une explosion naquit sur le dos de la corvette, qui se propagea aux réacteurs, les mettant hors service. C'était une faille bien connue des corvettes de type Corellienne, exploitée depuis longtemps par les flottes de l'Empire. Il était de notoriété publique que ces corvettes jouent mal leur rôle de vaisseau de guerre, de toute façon. Ainsi, depuis plusieurs années, elles étaient reléguées à des missions de transport ou d'escorte. Mais les rebelles pêchaient par leur nombre réduit de vaisseaux et navettes, et souvent se trouvaient dans l'obligation d'utiliser ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Et ils avaient beaucoup de corvettes Corelliennes, malheureusement pour eux. Et ce qui se passait en ce moment n'était que le résultat d'une bête faille de sécurité dans la conception de la corvette, quelques tirs savamment ajustés au niveau des réacteurs, mal protégés et mal isolés, provoquant dans le meilleur des cas une coupure volontaire d'énergie dans les réacteurs, et une immobilisation de la corvette, incapable désormais de manœuvrer ou de passer en vitesse lumière, et dans le pire des cas amenant à la destruction pure et simple de la corvette. Mais heureusement pour Drek, cela n'arriva pas. Cependant, même paralysée, la corvette tirait inlassablement sur tout ce qui s'approchait trop près d'elle, et depuis quelques minutes, sentant le danger venir, sur tous les transports. Une quinzaine de navettes d'assaut faisaient voile vers la corvette. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas tous contenir d'équipage, c'était impossible ! Dans le doute, il fallait bien se résoudre à en détruire le plus possible, en espérant détruire la bonne. Le capitaine de la corvette espérait sincèrement et naïvement avoir cette chance…

Dans le feu de l'action, une navette que Goirdir reconnut comme celle qui transportait l'escadron Ender, réussit à s'approcher convenablement du vaisseau Corellien. A cette courte distance, les batteries lasers se montraient plutôt inefficaces et les faisceaux lumineux frôlaient la carlingue du vaisseau pour se perdre dans la bataille, plus loin. C'est pourquoi une aile Y rebelle, voyant venir le danger impérial, décocha l'un de ses puissants missiles qui fila vite et droit vers Ben et ses compagnons. Un missile particulièrement véloce, qui était attiré par la chaleur infrarouge dégagée par les moteurs subluminiques, facilement repérable dans le froid sidéral. Un missile qui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de les épargner. La navette d'assaut était maintenant tout près du navire Corellien et entamait sa procédure d'arrimage forcé. Mais le missile lancé vers elle ne lui permettrait jamais de mettre en sécurité les hommes qu'elle abritait. C'était trop tard.  
Goirdir décrocha et se précipita en vitesse maximale sur la navette.  
_- Lieutenant, que faites-vous ?_  
C'était sa première mission en milieu hostile, après bien des années d'entraînements.  
_- Lieutenant, reprenez la formation !_  
Il avait eu une merveilleuse enfance, loin des tracas du monde extérieur, sur Naboo. Le soleil et la nature l'avaient vu grandir et mûrir, auprès de ses frères et soeurs qu'il aimait.  
_- Pilote, je vous ordonne de revenir !_  
Goirdir avait incorporé l'Académie très tôt et s'était révélé l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, faisant la fierté de ses parents qui ne tarissaient plus d'éloges quand ils parlaient de leur fils aîné.  
_- Lieutenant Goirdir... _soupira son capitaine de vol, qui avait compris ses intentions.  
Le jeune homme avait les yeux remplis de larmes, se rappelant les différents événements de sa vie, qui défilaient devant ses yeux comme dans un kaléidoscope géant.  
_- ... nous nous retrouverons là-haut, au paradis des justes... _souffla le capitaine.  
Il se remémora les paroles de son officier supérieur, lorsque celui-ci lui avait apprit sa participation à une mission de la plus haute importance, la protection du convoi d'abordage.  
_- Vous savez ce qu'est une mission de la plus haute importance ?  
- Non, capitaine.  
- C'est une mission où l'on a des récompenses... mais où les récompenses sont envoyées à votre famille. Alors faites attention à vous !_  
Son chasseur Tie arriverait juste à temps pour croiser la trajectoire du missile et empêcher la destruction de la navette de l'escadron Ender. Au lieu d'avoir un déluge de morts à son palmarès, ce maudit missile n'en causerait qu'une seule, la sienne. Il repensa une dernière fois à la photo, dans sa chambre... sa famille qui l'entourait, lors de la délivrance de son diplôme académique.

Il coupa les moteurs... et il s'arrêta de penser.

**Chapitre 18. Adieu Nyaris… **

A la lisère du champ de bataille, à limite de vision humaine, une série d'éclairs vifs et lumineux vit le jour. Nyaris devina ce qui s'y passait. Non parce qu'il avait une excellente vue, mais parce qu'il avait remarqué, tout comme son pilote, le survol de sa navette il y a quelques petites minutes par une phalange de douze chasseurs bombardiers impériaux. Ils se dirigeaient vers la corvette corellienne restée en retrait. Cette dernière, voyant le combat tourner en déconfiture pour ses comparses rebelles, était en train de manœuvrer pour quitter le champ de bataille. Dans quelques minutes, elle aurait engagé son hyperpropulsion si les bombardiers en provenance de l'Errinic n'étaient pas intervenus.

Dans un passage parfait, évitant le tir de barrage des maigres canons de la corvette, ils avaient concentré leurs torpilles à proton sur un seul et même endroit : le réacteur central. Situé sur l'épine dorsale de la corvette, il était de notoriété d'être particulièrement vulnérable aux tirs, en dépit des boucliers. La chance – ou l'efficacité – fut cette fois du coté de l'empire et la réaction en chaîne tant attendue détruisit le réacteur, endommagea les secondaires et coupa tous les systèmes défensifs de la corvette.

_- Il reste toujours la seconde corvette_, constata Nyaris.

Le pilote acquiesça.

_- Pourvu que nous arrivions saufs._

Des dizaines de transports, dont celui de l'escadron Ender et celui de l'officier Nyaris, volaient vers la corvette qui retenait captif le précieux agent de l'Ubiqtorat. De temps à autre, un missile largué d'une aile X ou une salve tirée de la corvette endommageait ou détruisait l'un des transports, au hasard. Arrivés à hauteur de débarquement, il ne restait plus que huit transports en état. Et l'Ender ainsi que Nyaris avaient survécu.

_- Attention, pilote !!!_ rugit soudain l'officier.

Surgissant du néant, une aile X se positionna sur leur trajet, menaçante. La seconde d'après, deux torpilles à proton fusaient vers le transport impérial. Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de plonger en piqué, à peine eut-il le temps de virer de bord pour éviter une torpille… et se prendre de justesse sa sœur jumelle, qui explosa sur la turbine à ions, arrière bâbord. Le vaisseau partit en vrille incontrôlée.

L'impact fut terrible. Le réacteur fut entièrement détruit et la coque sévèrement endommagée, ce qui dépressurisa irrémédiablement l'intérieur du transport. L'onde de choc se répercutant dans l'appareil envoya Nyaris valser dans la cabine de pilotage : il se trouvait debout derrière son pilote. Il y eut un bruit d'os brisés qui laissa craindre le pire. A l'arrière du transport, plusieurs caissons métalliques se désolidarisèrent et vinrent semer une mort rapide par écrasement sur trois soldats pourtant solidement attachés.

Le pilote, harnaché selon la procédure standard, s'en tira sans séquelles et mit plusieurs précieuses minutes à stabiliser l'appareil. Dans le même temps, il mit tout en œuvre pour éviter une explosion brutale : coupure des réacteurs, déviation de l'énergie vers les systèmes de survie. Il procéda rapidement à l'envoi d'un message de détresse, mais se doutait bien que personne ne viendrait les récupérer avant la fin de la bataille.

Quand tout ce qui devait être fait fut tenté, le pilote se déharnacha et vint porter secours au lieutenant Nyaris. Il s'en était tiré, mais dans un piteux état. Son visage présentait une énorme plaie saignante au niveau du front. Les os de son bras droit étaient visiblement en miette et son épaule déboîtée. Une longue estafilade saignante sur sa jambe droite laissait présager qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Nyaris hurlait de douleur. Il était médicalement impossible pour le pilote de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva, fouilla rapidement un caisson et en sortit un produit étrangement vert et étrangement translucide. Il transféra rapidement le produit dans une seringue hypodermique et l'injecta dans le cou du lieutenant. Ce dernier cessa de crier et perdit conscience. Le pilote déverrouilla et fit coulisser le panneau central qui séparait cockpit et arrière du transport. Malgré son expérience, il faillit vomir à la vue du spectacle. Certains soldats étaient encore inconscients, d'autres choqués. Un des soldats avait eu le cran de se détacher pour vérifier l'état de ses trois camarades, visiblement morts sur le coup. Deux avaient eu la boîte crânienne défoncée par un des caissons qui s'étaient libérés, le dernier présentait une cage thoracique béante et défoncée, blessure causée par le coin saillant d'un des caissons, qui portait encore la trace de son sang. Dans l'ensemble ils avaient eu une mort rapide, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait leur espérer. Le sang s'écoulait lentement le long des parois métalliques du vaisseau, et se rejoignit lentement en une mare de sang informe en son milieu. L'odeur devenait écoeurante.

_- Foutez les caisses dans le compartiment annexe et rattachez-vous rapidement. Ca vaut mieux pour vous. Je vous tiendrais au courant de nos chances de survie et…_

Un sifflement qui s'amplifiait. Le pilote l'entendait depuis plusieurs minutes, sans y porter de l'intérêt. Mais le sifflement était devenu suraigu et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la minuscule brèche béante qui s'ouvrait vers l'espace. La minuscule brèche devint petite, et l'oxygène du transport commença à quitter la navette en fusant et tourbillonnant. C'était la fin, mais ils lutteraient jusqu'au bout.

_- Caisson de droite, matériel de soudage et chalumeau ! Vite !_

Le pilote désigna du doigt un des caissons qui était resté maintenu. Il y eut un horrible craquement, le pilote devinait ce qui se passait, et ressentait la souffrance de la coque de son vaisseau, qui luttait devant la pression du vide. Soudain, toutes les lumières de la navette s'éteignirent de concert, seul subsistait l'éclairage rouge pâle de secours.

_- Il y a d'autres fuites !_ hurla-t-il. _Trouvez-les et faites quelque chose ! Sauvez vos vies !_

Les soldats se mirent en branle très rapidement et le pilote regagna le cockpit, visiblement inquiet. Le transport était immobilisé dans le vide de l'espace, en pleine bataille spatiale. Une proie tellement facile. Le pilote se demandait encore pourquoi l'aile X qui les avait touché n'était pas venu les achever. Il sortit rapidement une couverture chauffante qu'il plaça sur le corps du lieutenant Nyaris, avant de s'installer à nouveau aux commandes du transport.

_- Par l'Empereur… faites que…_

Ses doigts jouèrent sur plusieurs écrans tactiles. Des jauges virtuelles apparurent, qui clignotaient dangereusement au rouge. Il tenta plusieurs combinaisons, divers schémas énergétiques, en vain. Il tapa de son poing sur la console et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

_- Pi… pilote ? Situation… grave ?_ fit Nyaris qui venait de reprendre conscience.

Le pilote tourna la tête, lentement.

_- Critique,_ répondit-il en soupirant. _Moteur gauche détruit, instabilité énergétique. Je ne peux relancer le moteur droit sans risque d'explosion. Il y a des micros fuites un peu partout sur la carlingue, l'oxygène s'échappe de partout. Au mieux, nous tiendrons un petit quart d'heure, à ce rythme. Au pire, dans quelques secondes, une brèche peut devenir une fissure géante et le vaisseau peut imploser, si nous ne mourrons pas avant._

Nyaris sourit doucement.

_- Ré… réparations ?_

_- Vos hommes sont dessus. Nous verrons combien de minutes nous sauverons. Ah oui, j'oubliais, notre transport est immobile au beau milieu de la bataille qui fait rage. Vous savez ce que je veux dire._

Le lieutenant hocha la tête. Quelqu'un frappa sur la cloison et le pilote fit coulisser le panneau métallique à nouveau. Un soldat se tenait derrière.

_- On a fait ce qu'on a pu avec le matériel. Il reste des fissures, mais inaccessibles. Verdict ?_

Le pilote s'approcha à nouveau de ses consoles. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il parla d'une voix éteinte et grave.

_- Treize minutes d'oxygène… et…_

Un bip long et strident les fit sursauter. Le pilote inspecta son écran principal et désactiva le système d'alerte.

_- … notre cellule énergétique est hors service. Nous sommes sur la cellule de secours, elle-même endommagée. Dans treize minutes, plus d'oxygène et dans un peu moins de temps, plus d'énergie. Plus d'ordinateurs, plus de contacts avec l'extérieur et l'obscurité totale. Vous voulez envoyer un dernier message, lieutenant ?_

Ce dernier acquiesça faiblement. Le pilote tapota quelques touches et amena un portatif radio jusqu'à l'officier blessé.

_- Il n'y aura pas de réponse, nous ne pouvons plus qu'émettre._

_- Merci, pilote. Appro… approchez la radio._

Ce dernier s'exécuta, non sans émotion et non sans trembler d'une peur qu'il n'arrivait plus à masquer. Il fit signe à Nyaris de parler.

_- Escadron Ender… commandant Friner, ici le lieutenant Nyaris. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être la cause de cet assaut. Mon transport a été gravement touché. Je souhaite bonne chance à l'escadron Ender et aussi à vous, Friner. Je sais que vous réussirez. Vive l'Empereur et gloire à l'Empire… Adieu !_

Un grésillement naquit. Le pilote hocha la tête négativement, faisant comprendre à Nyaris que ses derniers mots n'avaient pu être transmis.

_- Vous entendez ?_ fit le stormtrooper resté dans le sas.

_- La radio qui…_ commença le pilote.

_- Non, ça !_

Il désigna une marque sur la verrière en transparacier du cockpit. La marque s'étendit horizontalement d'un bout à l'autre, dans un craquement sinistre. Puis d'autres marques jaillirent verticalement de la première.

_- Tous à l'arrière !_ hurla le pilote.

_- Laissez-moi !_ brailla Nyaris.

Mais ses ordres étaient vains. Il était déjà en train de hurler de douleur : le pilote et le stormtrooper le traînaient en arrière, sans aucun ménagement pour ses os broyés. La verrière implosa au moment ou les pieds de Nyaris disparaissaient par le sas du cockpit. Une seconde après, le panneau métallique se verrouillait. Encore moins d'une seconde après, le vide s'était fait dans le cockpit et des morceaux de transparacier flottaient ça et là. Le froid sidéral acheva les ordinateurs et les écrans encore en vie.

_- Aaaah ! Pitié !_

Les deux hommes lâchèrent Nyaris.

_- C'est fini, lieutenant. Reposez-vous._

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, le visage blême et les mâchoires encore crispées par la terrible douleur, qui s'atténua petit à petit grâce à l'injection faite plus tôt. Plusieurs stormtroopers s'étaient levés, scrutant le pilote avec insistance. Ils perdirent tout espoir quand ce dernier leur adressa un hochement de tête négatif. L'un des soldats s'affairait sur une caisse ouverte. Il se retourna, triomphant.

_- Plusieurs combinaisons de survie spatiale._

_- Je sais, _fit le pilote. _Quatre unités. C'est tout ce que la maintenance impériale de Mos Esley est arrivée à nous fournir, avant le départ de la mission._

Ils étaient **onze** survivants.

_- Voilà ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines minutes. L'éclairage de secours va s'éteindre et il n'y aura plus un gramme d'énergie dans le vaisseau. La température va lentement baisser jusqu'à devenir mortelle. Le vide va se faire peu à peu ressentir dans la pièce, mais je pense que nous serons loin d'ici là. Et nous aurons eu de la chance si ce qui reste de la navette n'implose pas avant._

_- Courte paille ?_ questionna un soldat. _Une combinaison d'office pour notre officier._

_- Je… ne prendrais aucune combinaison,_ déclara Nyaris.

_- Voyons,_ réagit le pilote. _Votre rôle est de survivre. Vous avez été formé pour ça, et nous avons été formé pour nous sacrifier. C'est ainsi._

_- Ne dites pas de conneries… arrêtez les sermons académiques… ça ne tient plus ici. Dans mon état… je ne survivrais pas à une sortie dans l'espace. Vous… vous le savez._

Le pilote acquiesça silencieusement.

_- Je reste avec vous, alors,_ ajouta ce dernier.

Un autre stormtrooper s'avança vers eux.

_- Je ne quitterais pas ce rafiot, officier._

_- Ni moi._

L'instant d'après, tous les survivants s'étaient déclarés prêts à rester sur le navire en perdition. Nyaris souriait doucement, conscient de la force de cohésion impériale.

_- Je serais heureux de mourir à vos cotés, fidèles soldats de l'Empereur._

_- Pour l'Empereur !_ fit une voix.

_- Vive l'Empire !_ lança une autre en écho.

_- Il y a des masques à oxygène dans les compartiments supérieurs,_ poursuivit le pilote, pragmatique. _Détachez-les. Il faut sortir les bouteilles à oxygène des combinaisons de survie et y brancher les masques. Allez, exécution avant qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière !_

La manœuvre fut rapidement effectuée, malgré le poids des bouteilles.

_- Fouillez également les caissons, sortez toutes les couvertures chauffantes._

Nyaris se demandait sincèrement s'ils avaient la moindre chance. L'effet de l'anti-douleur commençait à s'estomper et l'officier grimaça. Dans quelques minutes, il prierait la mort de venir le libérer. Conformément à ce qu'avait annoncé le pilote, l'éclairage se tut brusquement, et toute vie électronique prit fin dans le vaisseau. La température descendit allègrement sous les cinq degrés Celsius et le sifflement monotone des dizaines de brèches persistait, effrayant.

_- Soldats… les dés sont jetés. Jouons la scène finale avec honneur !_

Ils s'engoncèrent dans leurs armures, puis dans les couvertures chauffantes, avant de partager les masques à oxygène. Tous les soldats se placèrent en cercle autour du corps de leur officier et attendirent leur libération, confiants dans la mort autant que dans l'Empereur…

**Chapitre 19. A l'assaut de la corvette rebelle !**

Le servant de la disqueuse laser achevait de découper le sas. Berek leva la main droite et fit quelques signes à ses hommes. Certains laissèrent pendre leur fusil d'assaut pour s'emparer de grenades de diverses formes. Le bruit de la disqueuse s'éteignit. Le servant la retira immédiatement du passage, malgré le poids d'une telle machine, destinée à couper les coques les plus épaisses. Berek ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se servit des aptitudes particulières de son imposant physique pour balancer un puissant coup de pied dans la paroi. Celle-ci s'abattit dans un nuage de poussière et de particules métalliques en suspension. Profitant de son élan, il mit genou à terre et braqua son arme vers la sortie. Simultanément, plusieurs de ses hommes lancèrent des grenades à travers la brèche. Il y en avait de trois sortes. Les premières grenades avaient pour but d'aveugler les éventuels défenseurs. Celles qui suivirent n'avaient d'effet que sur les armes et les systèmes défensifs électroniques, projetant une pulsation électromagnétique destructrice. Les dernières grenades étaient des grenades explosives, tout simplement.  
Le couloir était entièrement dégagé. Des corps de rebelles gisaient sur le sol, ensanglantés. Les grenades avaient fonctionné parfaitement. Aux deux extrémités du couloir, les rebelles avaient dressés de sommaires barricades. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit utilisation de son arme car l'onde de choc électromagnétique était passée par là. Surpris, désorientés, cédant à un début de panique, les ennemis abandonnèrent leurs barrages de fortunes. Sans armes, il était suicidaire de vouloir résister à une offensive impériale, qui plus est une offensive de commandos hyper entraînés. Mais il y avait d'autres armes, d'autres soldats et certainement d'autres barrages à bord de la corvette corellienne.  
Sur un autre signe de main, l'escadron Ender investit le couloir et sécurisa les deux extrémités. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. L'effet de surprise était passé et les rebelles s'organisaient. Les premiers tirs fusèrent, obligeant les hommes de l'Ender à se mettre à couvert.

_- Deux équipes,_ ordonna Berek. _La première remonte la corvette en direction du poste de pilotage. L'autre descend vers les salles moteurs et les capsules de sauvetages. Vérifiez tout ! L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat doit être libéré à tout prix... et rapidement ! Aux dernières transmissions, le croiseur calamari fonce droit sur nous ! Je ne crois pas qu'il nous laissera nous en tirer aussi facilement. Nous disposons d'une dizaine de minutes. Alors faites vite !_

Il y eut des hochements de tête et l'escadron Ender se scinda en deux entités. Berek, Emon et Ben faisaient parti de l'une d'entre elles.

_- Agissons vite, _déclara Emon. _Ils sont capables de tout et j'ai peur pour Drek._

Ben approuva de la tête. Dans leur arsenal, il restait encore un nombre important de grenades offensives et ils n'hésitèrent pas à s'en servir copieusement. Les barrages ennemis reculaient et les corps s'amoncelaient, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de Drek. D'autre part, les couloirs s'agrandissaient, obligeant à toujours plus de vigilance. Et la précipitation engendra quelques erreurs. Une porte donnait sur une petite chambre d'équipage plongée dans l'obscurité, pourtant sécurisée par un membre de l'escadron. Mais trop vite sécurisée. Le rebelle, certainement très bien caché, fit irruption dans leurs dos, tira sur un impérial à bout portant, le tuant, et en blessa un autre. Les soldats de l'Ender répliquèrent et l'abattirent, mais un goût amer leur restait dans la bouche.

_- Dyosis ?  
- Il est mort,_ constata Emon.  
_- Ces sales rebelles vont nous le payer !_ ragea Ben.  
Berek siffla entre ses dents et rechargea plusieurs cellules énergétiques dans son arme.  
_- Reprenez vos positions, la bataille n'est pas finie !_ lança-t-il. _Emon à ma droite, les autres, derrière moi ! Ben, couvre-nous ! Il faut qu'on investisse la salle de mess, à une dizaine de mètres en amont dans le couloir !_  
Il désigna la pièce du menton.  
_- Elle nous permettra d'avoir un bon contrôle de la situation. Faites attention, elle possède deux entrées et les rebelles ne la lâcheront pas sans combattre.  
- C'est parti_, lâcha Emon d'une voix furieuse.  
_- Allez-y sans craintes,_ railla Ben. _Le premier qui dépasse de son abri, je le pulvérise._

Emon jeta un oeil sur le jeune soldat et admira la confiance extérieure qu'il affichait. Le mess du vaisseau était une grande salle, remplie de tables et de chaises, agrémentée de plantes artificielles. Au bout de la salle, un self-service distribuait nourriture et boissons aux membres de l'équipage en pause. A l'autre bout de la salle, qui devait faire une bonne vingtaine de mètres, un petit espace ceint de panneaux en bois et en verre était réservé aux officiers de la corvette rebelle. Plusieurs rebelles étaient postés à divers endroits de la salle et avaient pour consigne de tenir la salle à tout prix. Ils ne furent pas surpris quand les premiers membres de l'escadron Ender déboulèrent dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent un tir de barrage intensif, mais quantité ne rime pas toujours avec qualité. Leurs tirs, souvent imprécis, s'abattirent partout sauf où il fallait. Leur entraînement au tir y était aussi pour quelque chose, sans doutes.  
Emon pénétra dans la pièce en premier. Il décocha plusieurs tirs au jugé et roula se protéger derrière une table, qu'il renversa pour l'occasion. Une pluie de lasers suivit, un peu tard pour toucher le rapide membre de l'Oméga Force. Ceux qui le suivirent eurent plus de difficultés, mais comparé aux entraînements, c'était une partie de plaisir. Emon renversa plusieurs tables encore et se chargea de dresser un barrage sommaire pour faciliter l'entrée du mess aux autres soldats. C'était plutôt un luxe pour eux, car ils seraient entrés de toute manière.  
Ben se mit à genoux, en position de tir. Il s'obligea à contrôler sa respiration, clef de la réussite au tir de précision. Quand une partie de l'escadron se lança dans le couloir en direction de la cantine, Ben était prêt. Son oeil était rivé sur ses instruments de tir : guidon et cran de mire. Une première forme hostile ne tarda pas à se lever, tout au fond du couloir, quittant l'abri improvisé. Ben pointa rapidement son canon vers la forme, aligna son guidon sur son cran de mire et entama avec son doigt la course de la détente. Quand il su, d'expérience, que la détente de son arme était arrivée au point de décrochage, il vérifia une dernière fois que ses instruments de visée étaient nets et la cible légèrement floue. C'était un des points à respecter pour un tir précis. L'oeil ne pouvant physiquement focaliser à la fois sur la cible et sur les organes de visées, il fallait par défaut s'attacher à ce que ceux-ci soient d'une netteté irréprochable, à contrario de l'objectif visé. Qu'importe où le laser allait toucher, du moment qu'il touchait quand même. A cette distance, l'arme de Ben était beaucoup moins précise, mais suffisamment quand même pour abattre un ennemi. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer... et son doigt acheva la course de la détente. L'arme cracha son rayon mortel.  
Au fond du couloir, un cri se fit entendre et une forme sombre s'abattit au sol. Ben esquissa un léger sourire. Aussitôt, deux autres formes se levèrent. Les coéquipiers de Ben se préparaient à entrer dans le mess, il fallait leur donner encore un peu de temps. Il ajusta encore une fois son arme, plus rapidement cependant, et tira sur une des formes. Il ne su jamais si son laser avait atteint quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais les défenseurs rebelles cessèrent de tirer pendant deux ou trois secondes. A ce stade, Emon, Berek et les autres s'étaient pratiquement tous introduits dans la salle de cantine. Ben lâcha une dernière salve au jugé et retourna à l'abri du coude de corridor.

Dans le feu de l'action, il était difficile de parler et de se faire comprendre. Aussi les membres de l'Ender ne parlaient pas mais communiquaient par signe. Un langage qu'Emon comprenait aussi car il l'utilisait couramment, du moins une des variantes de ce langage gestuel. En effet, chaque groupe d'intervention créait, au fil des entraînements et des missions, son propre code et ses propres gestes. La base restait mais certains signent différaient fondamentalement. Du moins pour des personnes extérieures à ce système de langage. Emon, par habitude et par assimilation, comprenait la majorité des signes de l'escadron Ender.  
On lui fit signe. Un doigt levé. Puis une direction donnée. Emon regarda plus attentivement et aperçut un rebelle à quelques mètres, à couvert derrière le comptoir du self-service. Il enchaînait rafale sur rafale pour tenir à distance les membres de l'Ender, qui répondaient sporadiquement mais sans fenêtre de tir et sans trop d'espoir. De plus, les autres rebelles dans la salle continuaient à les prendre pour cible. Ces maudits tiraient à intervalles irréguliers mais sûrement : leurs impacts se rapprochaient dangereusement.  
On lui refit signe. Une main ouverte qui passe plusieurs fois au-dessus de la tête. Un geste de main, le pouce désignant celui qui parlait et l'index pointé dans sa direction. Un doigt tourné vers le bas qui dessine un petit cercle. Pourquoi pas, se dit Emon. Ce dernier leur renvoya le signe universel de celui qui avait bien compris : le pouce levé en l'air.  
Plusieurs membres de l'escadron se dressèrent les uns après les autres, soudainement, lâchant une ou deux salves puis replongeant à l'abri. Emon rampa rapidement sur le sol, aussi vite qu'il le pu, s'attendant à être prit pour cible par le tireur rebelle. Ce dernier, momentanément occupé par la riposte impériale massive, n'avait pas vu l'ennemi le contourner par le flanc. Quand le déluge cessa et qu'il reprit sa contre-attaque, le rebelle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un élément ennemi n'était plus à sa place. Ce manque d'observation lui fut fatal. Emon progressa jusqu'à portée de tir, avec précaution. Il ajusta et tira sans se poser de questions. Le rebelle cria, dans sa brève agonie il se tourna vers l'officier de l'Oméga Force et comprit son erreur, avant que les limbes ténébreux de la mort viennent voiler sa vue... pour toujours. Emon avait maintenant une position stratégique, à la fois parce qu'à l'écart du reste de l'escadron Ender, et aussi parce que le comptoir de la cantine lui offrait une excellente protection. Il fut vite rejoint par un autre camarade et à deux, prenant soin de bien viser, ils firent des ravages dans la défense ennemie. Quand le dernier rebelle encore en vie comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus riposter sans signer son arrêt de mort, il entreprit de fuir par la seconde porte de la cantine, opposée à la première. Ce fut sans compter la rapidité de réflexe des assaillants impériaux. Plusieurs tirs l'atteignirent en même temps, à la tête et dans le dos. Le rebelle n'eut pas le temps de se voir mourir.  
Emon et ses camarades firent le tour méthodique de la grande salle, pour bien vérifier qu'aucun rebelle ne s'y était malencontreusement caché.

_- Salle sécurisée !_ lança Emon.  
Le chef de l'escouade tapota quelques codes sur le bracelet électronique, fixé sur son poignet.  
_- Ben, tu me reçois ?  
- Affirmatif, Berek._  
_- La salle est sécurisée. Les rebelles ne doivent pas s'en être rendus compte, encore. Nous allons emprunter le couloir opposé au votre. D'après le plan, il rejoint votre couloir par le coté. Nous attaquerons sur deux flancs. Dès que tu entendras nos premières salves, ouvre le feu sur le barrage et rejoins-nous. Compris ?_  
_- Affirmatif. Over, _répondit Ben d'une voix impatiente.

Berek désigna la porte par laquelle ils allaient continuer.

_- Nous allons prendre les rebelles par le coté. Hâtons-nous !_

Les membres de l'Ender répondirent d'un seul concert et suivirent leur leader.  
Les rebelles furent littéralement prit de court. Ils avaient fait l'erreur d'amasser le reste de leurs soldats sur ce barrage. Attaqués des deux cotés à la fois, avec la force et l'efficacité des troupes d'élite de l'Empire, ils ne durèrent pas plus de quelques minutes. Il y eut deux blessés du coté de l'Ender et on dénombra douze corps rebelles derrière le barrage improvisé. Une fois encore, tout démontrait l'extrême entraînement des membres de l'escadron Ender et leur capacité à gérer n'importe quelle situation, même désavantagés et dépassés numériquement.  
Ils fouillèrent les salles annexes mais revinrent bredouilles. Après avoir pris contact avec le second groupe, qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la corvette, ils apprirent que la résistance ennemie avait été ardue. Ils avaient perdu deux membres et progressaient lentement. Il semblait que chaque rebelle à bord se soit armé, prêt à défendre sa vie jusqu'au bout.  
Berek rappela à lui ses compagnons épars.

_- Au poste de pilotage ! _ordonna-t-il._ Il nous reste 5 minutes !_

**Chapitre 20. Libération**

_- Nous sommes perdus._

La voix du capitaine de corvette était pâle et blême. Il avait espéré contenir l'assaut impérial, mais rien ne semblait arrêter ces hommes en armures blanches de combat. Ils progressaient avec une efficacité mortelle, passant par dessus les barrages rebelles sans difficultés, laissant derrière eux des corps sans vie et des couloirs tâchés de sang.

_- Capitaine, il doit y avoir un moyen !_  
_- Non Elna, il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a plus. Il n'y en a jamais eu.  
- Les capsules de sauvetage ?  
- Nous ne pouvons maintenant plus y accéder !  
- Ma navette est encore arrimée, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons encore fuir, tous les deux avec le prisonnier.  
- Elle a été détruite lors de l'assaut,_ répondit tristement le capitaine. _Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Notre croiseur allié ne sera sur les lieux que dans quelques minutes. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose. Il est harcelé par les impériaux. Nos assaillants seront là dans quelques secondes, eux. C'est fini.  
- Vous allez enclencher l'autodestruction de la corvette ?_ s'enquit Elna.  
_- Non. Je ne ferais pas ça à mon bâtiment. De toute façon, nous mourrons quand même. Rien ne les arrêtera plus, désormais. Si nous ne mourrons pas de la main de nos ennemis, je pense malheureusement que ce sera par la main de nos amis. Le croiseur calamari ne va certainement pas passer en hyperespace avant d'avoir eu la certitude que ni eux, ni nous, ne récupérerons l'agent des Renseignements Impériaux. Alors, combattons comme des hommes et pas comme des lâches..._  
Le capitaine poussa un long soupir.  
_- J'avais promis à ma fille de passer un peu de temps avec elle, une fois cette mission terminée. La pauvre petite... quel imbécile je fais, vraiment.  
- Je n'ai jamais compris où était vraiment mon bonheur, continua-t-il. Je le sais maintenant. Pas dans la rébellion et dans sa lutte pour un idéal, non. Ma place était près des miens et j'ai failli à mon devoir d'homme... de père. Et maintenant, la dernière scène approche avant que le rideau ne tombe et plus personne n'entendra jamais parler de notre tragédie.  
- Vous êtes désespéré, capitaine, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites.  
- Oh si, malheureusement ! Fous que nous étions de vouloir nous mesurer à l'Empire !  
- Capitaine !_  
Ce dernier dégaina rapidement un petit modèle de pistolet laser, puis l'observa longuement.  
_- Ne faites pas ça, capitaine, cela ne sert à rien ! _implora Elna.  
_- Je ne compte pas me tuer, jeune Elna, _dit-il en souriant. _Je vais rejoindre mes derniers hommes et mourir avec eux. Faites ce que vous voudrez du prisonnier, tout est perdu à présent..._

Il caressa d'une main lasse le visage de la jeune fille. Curieusement, cette dernière se laissa faire, dépassée.

_- Adieu, Elna. A dans une autre vie... meilleure.  
- Ca... capitaine..._ souffla la jeune rebelle.

Mais celui-ci était déjà parti, l'abandonnant à son destin, la laissant seule, terriblement seule, au milieu du poste de pilotage désert. Elna tendit l'oreille et perçut les sourdes détonations qui approchaient. Un goût amer dans la bouche, elle frappa rageusement la console la plus proche.

_- Maudit sois-tu, destin ! Encore une fois, tu t'acharnes contre moi !_  
Ses yeux étaient rouges et exorbités, sa voix hystérique.  
_- Mais je me battrais, encore et toujours ! Tu entends ? Je ne me laisserais pas faire !_  
Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle retrouva un semblant de calme. Elle s'approcha de l'officier endormi et le toisa d'un air sévère. Constatant qu'elle avait oublié son blaster sur la console, près du corps de Drek, elle jura. Elna le remit rapidement à sa ceinture et fit craquer ses doigts...

_- Drek, réveillez-vous !_  
Une suite de gifles plus ou moins appuyées sortit l'officier de son sommeil.  
_- Elna ?_  
Malgré son extrême faiblesse, Drek ressentit les explosions de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus violentes. Il sourit faiblement.  
_- On a des petits problèmes, Elna ?  
- Tout va bien, officier, je dirais même plus, tout va très bien.  
- Vous mentez... mal.  
- Vous êtes encore mon prisonnier, Drek... vous êtes ma monnaie d'échange._  
La jeune rebelle vérifia que les mains du prisonnier étaient solidement liées derrière son dos.  
_- Plus vous serrerez, Elna et plus l'étau de l'Empire se refermera sur vous.  
- Les belles paroles,_ cracha-t-elle. _En attendant, je suis à un bout du blaster et vous à l'autre : le mauvais bout.  
- Vous ne me tuerez jamais, Elna, vous venez de le dire : je suis votre monnaie d'échange !  
- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je peux procéder autrement._

Avec une force terrible, elle asséna un terrible coup de crosse sur le visage de l'officier. Un craquement d'os broyés et l'officier poussa un hurlement. Du sang s'écoulait de son nez, évitant les commissures de sa bouche et gouttant par son menton. De toute évidence, Elna lui avait fracassé son beau nez aquilin.

_- Désolé, Drek... mon chou. Ce n'était pas spécialement contre vous, j'étais énervée._

Drek n'était pas retombé dans les pommes. Ses oreilles enregistrèrent les paroles d'Elna et pendant une seconde, il crut presque ce qu'elle disait.

_- Le plaisir... était pour moi... vraiment, Elna !_ gargouilla l'officier dans son sang.  
_- Bon, je suis heureuse que vous ayez gardé votre sens de l'humour.  
- Comment le perdre... en si charmante compagnie.  
- Nous nous égarons, mon chou. Il est grand temps de jouer la scène finale !_

Des bruits de course se firent entendre. Une partie de l'escadron Ender déboula dans la petite pièce de pilotage, toutes leurs armes prêtes à cracher leur feu, à distribuer la mort. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmante, les cheveux roux, les yeux verts en amande. Elle tenait contre son corps celui de Drek, le canon de son arme, un blaster petit modèle, posé sur la tempe de l'officier.

_- Un pas de plus et votre officier des renseignements est un homme mort !  
- Ce chantage n'est pas digne de vous, Elna..._ crachota l'officier.  
_- Il y a un temps pour tout, Drek, taisez-vous._  
Elle appuya un peu plus le canon sur la tempe et son doigt joua avec la détente de l'arme.  
_- Posez vos armes, immédiatement !_ cria la jeune rebelle.

Berek ordonna à ses hommes de poser au sol leur quincaillerie, ce qu'ils firent, d'une mauvaise volonté évidente et dans un grand fracas métallique. Emon et Ben se tenaient juste derrière lui. Le premier distinguant avec horreur le corps meurtri de son ami et le second découvrant enfin le visage de celui dont tout le monde parlait : l'officier Drek.

_- Pas de gestes brusques ! _ordonna Elna.  
_- Pssst... Elna !_  
_- Je vous ai demandé de la fermer, Drek !_  
_- Je sais, je sais... juste un petit détail ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous, bon dieu !  
- De la cellule énergétique de votre blaster._  
La rebelle baissa les yeux sur son arme et son visage prit tout d'un coup une teinte cadavérique. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, à la recherche d'une bouffée d'oxygène.  
_- J'ai pris soin de la retirer pendant que vous discutiez avec le capitaine.  
- Non...  
- Vous ne m'en voulez pas... j'espère ? Je serais contrarié que vous... me fassiez la tête !_

Elna lâcha son arme vide qui chuta sur le sol et rebondit avec un léger tintement métallique. Elle lâcha l'officier et s'affaissa sur le sol, lentement. Tout était perdu... elle était perdue. Elle ne pu empêcher une crise de larmes. Drek, épuisé, s'agenouilla près d'elle, la contemplant avec un petit air victorieux. Elna pleurait encore quand des bras musclés se saisirent d'elle et l'immobilisèrent, avant de la ficeler comme on aurait ficelé un bon saucisson correllien.

Emon hurla de joie et sauta dans les bras de son ami.  
_- Drek, vieille branche, je suis bigrement heureux de te serrer dans mes bras !  
- Emon..._ était tout ce que réussit à prononcer l'officier, sous le coup de l'émotion.  
_- Mon vieux, t'as sacrément morflé ! Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?_  
Drek désigna du menton la jeune fille.  
_- Arrêtes, tu te fous de moi, mon vieux ! Une... femme ???  
- Tu ne sais pas quelle femme, Emon... _souffla l'officier.  
_- En tout cas, très jolie, tu choisis bien tes tortionnaires, sacré Drek !_  
Ils rirent tout les deux de bon coeur : Emon avec énergie et Drek avec asthénie.  
_- Tout n'est pas fini ! cria Berek. A la navette ! Vite ! Le croiseur ne devrait pas tarder à être sur nous ! Courrons !_  
Ils coururent comme des forcenés à travers les couloirs du vaisseau. Ils sautaient par dessus les corps, trébuchaient parfois. Elna représentait un poids mort, mais Drek tenait à ce qu'on la sorte de là également. Ils étaient tous exténués et à bout de souffle, sauf Elna qui se laissait porter...

**Chapitre 21. Ultime fuite**

_- Commandant Etnyn ?_  
Ce dernier serrait les poings en contemplant la corvette rebelle, qui ne répondait plus à ses appels. Il n'y avait plus d'autres alternative possible : quand le ver était dans le fruit...  
_- Nos derniers chasseurs sont rentrés aux hangars, tous sérieusement endommagés. Nos boucliers continuent d'être harcelés par cette racaille impériale et ces traîtres d'extérieurs. La situation devient intenable. Il nous faut fuir ! Maintenant !_  
Etnyn médita pendant quelques secondes avant de formuler sa réponse... terrible.  
_- Concentrez nos tirs les plus puissants sur notre corvette pour la détruire.  
- Mais... commandant ?  
- Ne voyez vous pas ? Ils sont certainement tous morts à l'intérieur. Le commando impérial a réussi sa mission, maintenant. Il est trop tard et je ne veux pas que nous ayons fait tout ça pour rien. Que ces chiens d'impériaux meurent avec leur agent de l'ubiqtorat !  
- Bien compris, commandant.  
- Et préparez le saut en hyper espace immédiatement. Je veux que nous dégagions de la zone dans la minute qui suivra la destruction de la corvette. Exécution.  
- A vos ordres._

La coque trembla sous un violent impact.  
_- Le croiseur commence à nous tirer dessus ! _lâcha Emon.  
_- Dépêchons-nous ou nous allons tous y rester !_  
Bien que ficelée, Elna se débattit comme une furieuse pour entraver leur progression. Jamais Ben n'avait vu un saucisson corellien se débattre autant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'humour.  
_- Au revoir, Elna._

Il abattit la crosse de son arme sur le crâne de cette dernière. Avec assez de force pour l'assommer mais assez pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Ben n'aimait pas frapper les femmes et sauf cas d'extrême urgence comme celui-ci, il l'évitait. Elna perdit immédiatement connaissance et l'équipe pu continuer sa progression plus rapidement.  
La coque trembla violemment. Les tirs du vaisseau calamarien traversaient de part en part la structure, tellement ils étaient concentrés. Les ponts s'affaissaient les uns sous les autres, les parois se disloquaient, d'autres implosaient. Partout dans la corvette, le vide de l'espace commençait à s'insinuer, entamant son travail de mort. Un autre tir laser coupa littéralement la corvette en deux, au niveau des passerelles menant au cockpit. Bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, la partie arrière de la corvette se désintègrerait à cause des moteurs et générateurs. La partie avant n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, à présent, qui errerait longtemps dans le vide de l'espace.

_- Plus vite !_ hurla Berek.

Tout autour d'eux, le décor s'était transformé en paysage apocalyptique, en une vision de cauchemar cernée par les flammes et le feu. Ils appréhendaient à chaque instant une explosion devant ou derrière eux qui les aspirerait dans le froid mortel du vide spatial.

_- Nous arrivons !_  
Ils priaient pour que les générateurs n'explosent pas de suite.  
_- Allez, on embarque et plus vite que ça !_

Le second groupe de l'Ender était déjà à l'intérieur... et ils auraient attendu leurs camarades jusqu'à la mort. De brefs sourires furent échangés et la navette s'arracha à vive allure de ce qui n'était plus qu'une épave sur le point d'exploser.

Les générateurs éclatèrent.  
L'espace fut illuminé pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde et ce fut tout.  
La navette de l'Ender était trop près pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'explosion sans dommages. Si elle ne fut pas détruite en même temps que la corvette, c'est peut être que l'Empire avait ses miracles, aussi. Sous le choc de l'explosion qui avait été si violente, tous s'étaient évanouis. Tous sauf Elna qui l'était déjà, évidemment. Carbonisée, endommagée, la navette erra quelques heures dans le vide de l'espace avant d'être récupérée. Le miracle continua ensuite : tout le monde était vivant à son bord. Quelques bobos superficiels, des égratignures tout au plus !

**EPILOGUE**

Le miracle ne s'était pas arrêté à eux, cependant.

L'Errinic avait survécu à ses blessures et son commandant aussi. Dans un état critique, le destroyer impérial montrait avec fierté que sa conception n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais bien d'une longue tradition de perfection en ingénierie impériale. Il fut remorqué et réparé. Certes, les réparations furent longues et s'étalèrent sur une année entière. Certains esprits perfides estimèrent qu'il n'était pas rentable de le réparer. Mais la bataille de Tatooine avait eut un tel impact sur les médias et sur l'Empire que les conseils de ces mauvaises langues furent vite écartés. L'Errinic devait ressortir flambant neuf des stations de réparations et son nom devenir un emblème de la marine impériale. Son équipage fut porté au diapason des éloges impériaux. Les morts furent traités en martyrs et en héros. Les survivants comblés de récompenses et d'éloges. Surtout en ce qui concernait la personnalité du commandant Friner. Encensé par les médias, il n'eut de répit que celui qu'on lui donnait pour dormir, quelques petites heures chaque nuit. Enchaînant interviews sur interviews, avec l'approbation de la hiérarchie impériale, répétant cent fois la même histoire, celle d'un commandant loyal et dévoué au service de l'Ordre Nouveau qui avait fait front contre un ennemi numériquement supérieur _(la propagande impériale avait en en effet bien gonflé le chiffre des assaillants)_ et avait vaincu. Les mois qui suivirent, les demandes de dossiers grimpèrent en flèches dans les bureaux de recrutements. Et la pression était si forte qu'il fallut bientôt nommer au nom de Friner une promotion d'élèves officiers de l'Académie Navale Impériale. Mais tout ce qui avait trait à l'officier des renseignements impériaux et à sa libération avait été bien naturellement occulté. Pas une ligne dans les médias, pas un mot dans les reportages. Mais c'était bien mieux ainsi. Autre chose que les médias enflèrent à outrance : la participation des extérieurs à la bataille. La prime fut bien évidemment occultée (bien qu'elle fut quand même payée à chaque extérieur, sous l'insistance du commandant Friner et avec l'aide de son petit compte en banque, malheureusement, l'Empire se refusant à faire un geste tel que celui-ci envers la frange de la galaxie) et les médias, dirigés par la propagande, s'empressèrent de conclure qu'ils avaient volontairement et de leur plein gré participé à la protection de l'Empire et des valeurs prônées par l'Ordre Nouveau. Mais c'était prendre pour des enfants les citoyens impériaux et tous savaient qu'il n'en avait pas été ainsi. Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, une sympathie toute particulière fut attribuée aux marchands, contrebandiers, neutres, mercenaires et pirates du secteur de Tatooine. Pendant quelques mois, la pression des contrôles impériaux se relâcha même sur la planète des sables et certains contrebandiers s'enrichirent comme il n'était pas permis, enrichissant du même coup l'un des personnages les plus infâmes de la galaxie : Jabba le Hutt. Mais tout avait une fin et les habitudes reprirent, loin, bien loin du siège des renseignements impériaux sur Coruscant...

Le retour de Drek dans les locaux de soins de l'Ubiqtorat - il n'avait pas voulu être hospitalisé ailleurs - fut prétexte à un débordement de joie tel que les Renseignements Impériaux avaient peu connu. Tous s'étaient réunis près de lui, le questionnant et le félicitant : Aenelia, Ethan, Emon, Rahkil, Vandithir, Marlek, Ben (qui s'était fortement penché sur une éventuelle admission au sein de l'Ubiqtorat), Aes, Havelock ainsi que les nouveaux arrivés qui découvraient enfin celui dont tout le monde parlait : Haek, Kaes, Jobal, Antor, Servyn... et ceux à venir : Yom, Arnoh... Il y eut des permissions à n'en plus finir, pour que le retour de Drek soit fêté dignement (et plusieurs fois) dans les meilleurs restaurants impériaux de Coruscant. Les caves de Don Calamarion en prirent un sacré coup, d'ailleurs et il fallut toute la patience de l'agent Svar (plus une désintoxication forcée de Marlek ) pour que les stocks de ce vin aussi célèbre que le temps ne se recomposent. Bref, l'euphorie régna pendant quelques semaines au sein de la plus sérieuse des organisations impériales. Mais tout avait une fin et les choses finirent par se calmer, bien que la tendance était quand même à la décontraction, il va sans dire. Drek avait depuis longtemps quelque chose dans la tête, une idée fixe qui ne le quittait que rarement et qui déclenchait chez lui une véritable obsession. Et un jour, il en fit part à son Superviseur, espérant bien décrocher une réponse positive.

_- Superviseur ? Puis-je vous demander un... petit service ?  
- Non, Drek, non, je vous le dis, c'est impossible._  
La voix était froide mais le regard compréhensif.  
_- C'est contraire aux règlements en vigueur. Je ne peux rien y faire.  
- Voyons, Jasba... vous êtes le Superviseur des Renseignements Impériaux, il me semble. Votre réputation est connue de tous et aucun moff qui se respecte n'osera agir ouvertement contre vous, ni contre votre décision, Jasba !  
- Je resterais sur ma position, jeune Drek, et vous apprendrez à rester à la place qui est la vôtre. Je suis et je resterais pour vous « Superviseur ». Vous me seriez agréable de respecter le protocole et de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
- Bien sur... trop bien, même,_ souffla-t-il d'un air dépité.  
Elle quitta sa chambre comme elle était venue, rapidement et sans un bruit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Vexé et énervé, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil de la nuit.

Le nez encore fragile mais tout son corps réparé, Drek avait quitté depuis quelques jours la chambre de soins dans laquelle il était assigné. Il se sentait tout neuf, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Ses muscles étaient légers et son mental de nouveau d'acier. Drek se sentait pratiquement prêt à participer aux derniers jeux Impériaux sur Coruscant ! Il sautillait à chaque pas et il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'il s'envole.  
Il rencontra et bavarda avec tous ses amis, racontant par-ci ce qu'il n'avait pas encore raconté par-là. Tout le monde voulait savoir les tenants de l'histoire, et même si Drek était tenu au secret, il n'en dérogea pas moins à la règle pour satisfaire la curiosité des membres de l'Ubiqtorat. Il arriva enfin dans son bureau, tant bien que mal, après avoir été acclamé plusieurs fois et avoir été broyé dans les bras puissants d'Emon. Il ferma la porte à clef, pour garder l'illusion d'être quelques minutes enfin libre.  
Sur la table, un petit mot avait été griffonné à la va-vite. L'écriture était ferme mais féminine :

_**« Bloc de sécurité EY-311. Cellule 9. Autorisation 28750. Jasba »**_

Il lut et relut plusieurs fois le petit bout de papier avant de pousser un puissant cri de victoire.

« _Merci, Superviseur_ » pensa-t-il, avant de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué, muni de l'autorisation informatique. Couloirs après couloirs, ascenseurs après ascenseurs, sas après sas, Drek progressa vers le cadeau que venait de lui faire Jasba. Il tapota sur un clavier lumineux le code d'accès et attendit. La lumière rouge au-dessus de la porte clignota et devint verte. Le panneau métallique coulissa. Drek inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
Son costume brillait, il était magnifique.  
Il entra dans la cellule.

_- Bonjour, Elna !_

Attachée pieds et poings liés, elle lui jeta un regard de pure terreur.

_- Je me suis dit... une petite discussion entre vieilles connaissances !_

La porte métallique se referma sur elle-même, étouffant le cri d'horreur de la jeune rebelle...

**A suivre…**


	12. Engagement de la bataille

**Chapitre 1. Tractations sur Kamino**

L'oiseau métallique émergea du néant, déchirant le mince voile qui séparait l'univers réel de l'univers parallèle. Ses trois ailes déployées, la navette impériale de classe Lambda achevait son dernier bond dans l'hyperespace.

Appareillant de Coruscant pour Corellia, elle avait emprunté la célèbre voie commerciale Corellienne qui desservait les planètes de Neimodia, Talus et Tralus. La navette avait ensuite navigué sur la Passe Corellienne, route fréquentée et relativement sûre en raison des nombreuses bornes hyper spatiales qui jalonnaient le parcours en direction de Kamino. Cette route avait grandement aidé les lointaines planètes de Druckenwell, Tatooine ou Génonosis à maintenir un semblant d'économie. Cependant, la durée du trajet des mondes du noyau vers ces planètes, une vingtaine de jours pour un vaisseau équipé d'un hyper propulseur de classe I, garantissait une grande autonomie dont profitait de grands seigneurs du crime tel Jabba-le-Hutt, main dans la main avec les autorités locales impériales.

Tous feux de position allumés, la navette entamait sa lente descente atmosphérique vers la surface de Kamino. Malgré son puissant éclairage, la lourde chape de nuages qui ceinturait la planète réduisait la visibilité à zéro. Le pilote manoeuvrait à l'aveuglette et avait activé son détecteur de collision. Toutefois, le trafic aérien Kaminien était pratiquement inexistant et les risques minimes. Les particularités géophysiques de la planète faisaient qu'il régnait en permanence des conditions détestables : pluies, brouillards, orages et nuages. Une autre particularité voulait que la surface de la planète soit entièrement recouverte d'eau.

Une étendue immense, démesurée, ondulée par le vent et irisée par les éclairs. Une mer infinie, éternelle, pailletée par les gouttes de pluie et parcourue d'étranges arabesques. Les Kaminiens avaient vu le jour près de cette eau bleue et profonde, en subissant tempêtes et caprices météorologiques. Suite à une montée constante et inexorable du niveau des eaux sur leur planète, les Kaminiens furent obligés de s'adapter ou disparaître. Leur culture migra lentement de la terre ferme vers le milieu aqueux. Elle grandit, prospéra et domina la planète. Leur technologie devenue presque sans limites, ce peuple fier et libéré de ses attaches terrestres construisit d'immenses cités sur les eaux, bravant les conditions climatiques et domptant la nature. Mais il y a un pas que ce peuple aquatique ne franchit jamais... car nanti de sa technologie avancée, la conquête de l'univers s'offrait à lui. Soit par manque d'ambition, soit parce que la gestion de leur planète leur suffisait amplement, le peuple Kaminien ne fut jamais un peuple conquérant et laissa aux autres races les avantages et les inconvénients d'une expansion rapide et incontrôlée. Ailleurs, loin, très loin de cette planète, à des parsecs à l'autre bout de la galaxie, la race des sages Calamariens pensait de même.

La navette arriva en vue de la principale cité de Kamino : Tipoca City. L'architecture typique sauta aux yeux de l'officier Drek : les lignes étaient courbes, les traits épurés, les surfaces lisses. De grands dômes métalliques couvraient les bâtiments, surmontés d'un enchevêtrement de tubules et d'antennes. Ce que les Kaminiens avaient construit sur la surface des eaux était purement unique dans la galaxie. En s'approchant plus près de la cité, Drek aperçut une créature étrange jaillir des flots, montée par une sorte d'humanoïde à la peau bleuté. Cet animal représentait aux yeux des visiteurs tout le contraste de la culture Kaminienne. Hybride entre un animal marin et un oiseau, il était dompté et utilisé depuis des millénaires comme moyen de transport. La plupart des Kaminiens préférait ce mode de déplacement aux transports mécaniques et le va-et-vient incessant de ces surprenantes bestioles était fréquent entre les cités sous-marines et la surface, ainsi que dans le ciel orageux.

Les ailes de la navette se replièrent majestueusement alors que le cockpit se verrouillait en position horizontale, comme un oiseau relève sa tête. Lentement, les trains d'atterrissage sortirent de leurs emplacements et entrèrent en contact avec la plate-forme, amortissant le poids imposant de la navette grâce à des pistons hydrauliques dernière génération. Pendant quelques secondes, le décor s'immobilisa sous la pluie battante. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre et la passerelle située sous le cockpit se déplia vers le sol. Deux silhouettes en descendirent et se mirent à discuter.

_- Kamino_, fit Drek.  
_- Une bien étrange planète_, répondit le pilote.  
_- Voici mes consignes. Dégourdissez-vous les jambes si besoin, mais restez à proximité du vaisseau. Il devra être prêt pour un décollage d'urgence._  
Le pilote acquiesça.  
_- Vous craignez quelque chose, officier ?_  
_- Mm… je ne sais pas…_  
Drek sourit légèrement avant de continuer.  
_- ... mais je préfère rester prudent. Les Kaminiens ne sont pas nos ennemis, mais nous nous trouvons tellement loin de la juridiction Impériale !_  
_- La prudence est de mise. J'espère que vos affaires ne s'éterniseront pas, officier._  
_- Combien de fois ai-je vu des hommes payer de leur vie une simple négligence ? Un détail qui leur semblait tellement futile qu'il leur est tout simplement sorti de l'esprit ! Faites attention à vous, pilote._

Le pilote ne trouva rien à redire. Comme il pleuvait à bâtons rompus, il salua Drek en le quittant et remonta hâtivement à bord de la navette impériale. L'officier resta quelques secondes au bas de la passerelle, semblant méditer. Puis il entreprit de gagner le sas d'accès de la plate-forme d'un pas soutenu. Il ne s'était pas protégé avec un quelconque imperméable, trouvant que cela aurait déshonoré son uniforme. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur son uniforme mais il restait stoïque. Ce n'était que de l'eau après tout. Avec un certain soulagement, il atteignit la porte vitrée, qui coulissa sans un bruit à son approche.

_- Bienvenue, officier. Je suis le chef du protocole. Nous vous attendions._  
Drek sourit.  
_- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Taun We_.

La Kaminienne était grande, à l'instar de toute la population. Du haut de ses deux mètres et quelques, elle dominait entièrement l'officier. Sa peau était bleue, pâle et luisante. Ses yeux brillaient d'un noir doux et avenant. Son long cou était drapé dans une broderie jaune et sang qui lui descendait le long du dos. Taun We arborait un ensemble diplomatique de couleur nuit et or, une longue robe étroite et fendue enserrait ses fines jambes, formant une courte traîne quand elle se déplaçait.

_- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire devant le Premier ministre de Kamino_.

Ce que les Kaminiens ne pouvaient concevoir au-dehors, le soleil, ils le reconstituaient à l'intérieur : les couloirs étaient immenses et puissamment éclairés. La luminosité était si forte et contrastait tellement avec l'ambiance sombre de l'extérieur qu'elle obligeait Drek à ciller des yeux.

_- C'est la première fois que vous visitez notre planète, Drek._  
_- Oui_, avoua-t-il_. Je n'ai guère de temps à consacrer aux voyages.  
- Je comprends. Que pensez-vous de ce que vous voyez ?_  
Drek réfléchit un court instant.  
_- Tout est contraste sur Kamino. L'eau et l'air, la lumière et l'obscurité, la technologie et les traditions. Votre planète est une des plus fascinantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Taun We.  
- Merci, officier._

Taun We marchait avec grâce et souplesse. A coté, Drek passait pour un Gamorréen à la démarche lourdaude. Ils arrivèrent devant une vaste porte aux armoiries de Kamino qui coulissa lentement sur son rail magnétique. Une vaste pièce se dévoila aux yeux de Drek. Elle allait de concert avec l'architecture : éclairée, épurée et vide. A son approche, le ministre se leva du seul siège qui semblait présent dans la pièce et le salua.

_- Honoré de votre visite, officier. Je suis Lama Su, premier ministre de Kamino._  
Drek le salua en retour, même si son grade d'officier le dispensait bien d'une telle formule d'obligeance et d'affabilité.  
_- Prenez place, je vous en prie._  
Un siège descendit du plafond et Taun We l'invita à s'y asseoir.  
_- Nous avons appris pour votre défaite près de Yavin. Nous avons été plus que surpris par la destruction de votre si puissante station de combat, _annonça le ministre.

Une première attaque ! pensa Drek. Dans le cadre de futures négociations, Lama Su ne voilait même pas ses pensées, mettant en garde l'Empire qu'il n'était plus aussi puissant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. C'était s'essayer à un jeu dangereux pour le Kaminien… surtout en présence de l'officier.

_- Comme le dit si bien le dicton, nous avons perdu une bataille, pas la guerre. Vous constaterez d'ailleurs la toute puissance de notre armée si, un jour, l'Empire décidait de s'emparer de vos richesses technologiques._

Non, Drek n'allait pas se laisser faire dans ce duel de sous-entendus. Maintenant, Lama Su était prévenu : qu'il arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui.

_- Hum... oui, bien sûr._  
Le Kaminien se racla la gorge et reprit.  
_- Cependant, nous allons tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis ici dans ce seul et unique but, Lama Su_.

Kamino était bien trop éloignée des mondes du noyau pour générer une quelconque attirance. Même ses trésors de connaissance génétique n'auraient pas suffit à intéresser l'Empire. De plus, les Kaminiens veillaient à maintenir une neutralité teintée d'obédience pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes.

_- Bien, bien... je crois me rappeler que dans le passé, nous avions eu affaire à l'Ancienne République pour lui procurer une armée. Armée qui s'est peu à peu portée garante de l'Ordre Nouveau et nous en sommes fiers. L'empereur voudrait-il que nous lui procurions une nouvelle armée ?_

Lama Su était aussi grand que son assistante Taun We. Chez les Kaminiens, la taille n'était plus un sujet de différence depuis qu'elle était contrôlée et imposée génétiquement. Comme tous ses pairs, le Premier ministre avait un teint de peau bleuté qui tirait vers le clair, un long cou gracieux et de grands yeux noirs et profonds qui mettaient mal à l'aise les visiteurs peu habitués.

_- Il a de plus grands projets pour vos ingénieurs en génétique, Lama Su.  
- De... plus grands projets ?_ fit le ministre, soudain intéressé.  
_- Par le passé, votre... notre armée de clones était volontairement "bridée" pour la rendre docile et obéissante. Chaque clone était cependant doué de créativité et d'initiative, ai-je raison ?  
- Oui.  
- Les clones disposaient-ils des mêmes capacités mentales que leur original ?_ questionna Drek.  
_- Oui et non_, souffla le ministre.  
_- Soyez plus clair, Lama Su.  
- La prédisposition génétique est une chose complexe, officier.  
- Ne jouez pas avec moi, Lama Su et expliquez-moi !_  
_- En ce qui concerne l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs n'ont pas jugé nécessaires de traquer les longues et fastidieuses séquences génétiques de prédisposition de l'individu original. En revanche, nous avons amplifié certaines aptitudes naturelles pour rendre chaque clone apte à l'emploi de soldat, comme exigé par le commanditaire. Les clones n'ont donc pas été dotés à l'identique des mêmes capacités mentales._  
- _Mais je crois comprendre que c'est possible_, insista Drek.  
-_ Théoriquement, c'est possible. Rien n'empêche notre technologie de concevoir une reproduction à l'identique. Dans le passé, nous avons crée pour le chasseur de primes Jango Fett un clone quasi fidèle. Mais le travail de nos ordinateurs s'en trouve multiplié. Les délais de séquençages et de repérages des prédispositions génétiques sont énormes, je crains..._  
- _L'Empire vous octroiera une prime supplémentaire, Lama Su. Il mettra à votre disposition les meilleurs supercalculateurs de la galaxie. _  
Les yeux du Premier ministre brillèrent de convoitise.  
_- En effet. Dans ce cas là, tout devient possible, officier.  
- Parlez-moi de la période de gestation et de développement.  
- Hum... la gestation accélérée est de deux mois. Mais le développement dure plusieurs années, c'est la plus longue période, pendant laquelle il faut surveiller les clones, les dresser mentalement, physiquement et tout faire pour qu'ils atteignent rapidement leur maturité psychologique.  
- Combien, Lama Su ?  
- Une dizaine d'année, tout au plus,_ hésita le ministre.  
- _Trop long pour l'Empereur_, rétorqua Drek.  
- _Je vous assure qu'il nous est impossible de faire autrement et...  
- Dans ce cas là, je vous ai dérangé pour rien, Lama Su._  
L'officier se leva, faisant mine de rassembler ses affaires.  
_- Non, attendez !_  
Lama Su regarda de droite à gauche, embarrassé. Il essaya de chercher un encouragement dans le regard de Taun We mais n'y trouva qu'une froideur polie.  
- _Il est possible d'écourter ce délai, mais là encore, rien n'est vérifié.  
- Vous m'intéressez.  
- Suite à la commande concernant l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux se sont penchés sur le moyen d'optimiser la production et les délais de disponibilité._  
_- Et ?  
- Et ils ont mis au point un fragment de code génétique qui accélère la croissance des cellules. En quelques mois, nous pouvions théoriquement obtenir des clones adultes et viables. Mais comprenez-moi bien, c'est très dangereux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas certains de pouvoir veiller à la bonne maturité du clone. A cette vitesse, toutes les subtilités de conditionnement mental sont mises à l'épreuve. Enfin, une croissance accélérée induit un vieillissement prématuré du clone. Vous saisissez ?  
- Aucune importance._

Drek réfléchit quelques secondes. Lama Su continua.

- _Nos casques d'apprentissage traditionnels sont pourvus d'amplificateurs de réceptivité mentale et de synchronisateurs de biorythme qui modulent les fréquences cérébrales du clone. De longues années d'expérimentations ont étalonné au mieux ces appareils complexes. Toute une vie de travail pour certains de nos ingénieurs, en particulier notre estimée Ko Sai. Ce que vous nous demandez…_

L'empereur voulait rapidement des résultats, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. C'était une bonne chose que les Kaminiens se soient penchés sur un développement accéléré du procédé clonique. L'officier reconnu bien là des pratiques commerciales séculaires. Devant Drek, le Premier ministre se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise et s'agitait sur son siège, nerveusement.

_- Je comprends vos hésitations, Lama Su. En temps normal, nous vous aurions laissé du temps. La perte de l'Etoile noire vient de priver l'empire de centaines d'officiers talentueux. Les Académies impériales sont en phase de recrutement intensive, mais nous ne pouvons forcer le destin. Des officiers exceptionnels, par leur aptitude à commander, leur intelligence sur aiguisée et leur dévouement sans bornes, sont perdus pour l'empire... perdus sans votre aide. _

Le premier ministre acquiesça en silence.  
_- Excusez-moi, officier. Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?  
- J'attends_, déclara Drek.  
- _J'aurais aimé savoir si Bevel est mort sur sa station de combat.  
- Bevel... Lemelisk ?  
- Oui, lui-même. J'ai eu l'honneur de le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises et j'ai cru déceler en lui un grand talent, une grande honnêteté.  
- Bevel n'était pas sur l'étoile noire quand elle a explosé.  
- C'est une bonne chose. Bevel est un scientifique brillant._  
Drek hocha la tête, conscient que la conversation prenait une tournure nettement amicale.  
_- Et un Impérial convaincu, ne l'oubliez pas.  
- Bien sur, bien sur._  
- _Pendant que nous y sommes, Lama Su, j'aimerai avoir vos lumières sur un autre détail concernant les clones.  
- Je vous écoute, officier._  
_- Existe-t-il une possibilité scientifique, même infime, pour qu'un clone récupère la mémoire résiduelle de l'original ? Ce qui en ferait un double parfait... Des rumeurs courent et l'Empereur exige une réponse de spécialiste._  
Les yeux du Premier ministre Kaminien se froncèrent. Ce qu'avait dit Drek ne lui plaisait visiblement pas et c'est avec une voix froide qu'il répondit.  
_- Nous sommes des généticiens, officier. Brillants, mais généticiens avant tout. Notre ambition n'est pas de supplanter le créateur, comprenez-le bien. La mort est quelque chose d'irréversible et nous ne prendrons jamais le risque de jouer avec. Pour répondre à votre question, les Kaminiens sont convaincus qu'une telle chose est impossible. Un être est unique, par sa mentalité, sa mémoire, sa façon d'être. Ces spécificités sont issues de son phénotype et ne sont en aucune façon inscrites dans son génotype. Penser qu'une sorte de mémoire résiduelle se transmet par les gênes représente une aberration mentale pour chaque Kaminien qui se respecte._  
_- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ministre. Comprenez que l'Empire a besoin de ces renseignements dans le cadre d'une future collaboration. L'intérêt de l'Empire n'est pas seul en jeu, ne le perdez pas de vue... le vôtre aussi.  
- Je comprends.  
- Abordons un dernier problème, Lama Su, qui n'en est peut être pas un pour votre technologie, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je suis tout ouïe.  
- Avez vous déjà tenté de modifier la structure génétique d'un individu vivant ? Je veux dire : quelle formidable bravade nous ferions à la nature si nous pouvions transformer les êtres qu'elle a fait naître emprunts de défauts ! Imaginez..._  
Le ministre Kaminien esquissa un sourire.  
_- Aussi avancées que sont nos connaissances, officier, elles ne nous permettent pas de réaliser un projet aussi ambitieux... pas encore.  
- Fossé technologique ?_ fit Drek, déçu.  
- _Oui et non_, répondit le ministre, pensif. La nature a crée de puissants garde-fous pour empêcher que des êtres évolués ne puissent jouer avec.  
- _C'est à dire ?_  
Lama Su chercha ses mots. Il n'avait que trop titiller un officier de l'Empire... qui plus est un officier de l'Ubiqtorat. Le temps était à l'apaisement… pour le bien de son peuple.  
_- Nous avions pourtant réuni toutes les connaissances de notre race en matière de génétique. C'est rempli d'enthousiasme que notre projet vit le jour. Nos meilleurs scientifiques s'attelèrent à la tâche et nous ne doutions plus de notre réussite. Mais c'était sans compter la terrible résistance de la nature. De nombreux animaux furent modifiés puis moururent dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais leur structure génétique ne nous permettait pas de conclure définitivement. Dans notre arrogance, nous avons décidé de modifier des Kaminiens. Il y a des nuits, officier, où je peux encore entendre leurs hurlements de souffrance._  
_- Pourquoi cet échec ?  
- Techniquement, la modification génétique d'une cellule adulte engendre un virus, soit mortel soit mutagène, qui la détruit ou la transforme, avant de se propager dans l'organisme entier. Nous pensions contourner le problème en créant une enzyme qui bloquerait le virus à sa source, mais dans ce cas, c'est l'enzyme même qui mutait et perforait le cytoplasme de la cellule, avant de se multiplier et d'attaquer tout l'organisme. Nous avons pensé que c'est dans nos lignes de codes génétiques que se nichait l'erreur, mais nous nous trompions. Après un dernier essai en transformant le codage pour qu'il aide l'organisme à créer de lui-même un contre poison, force fut de constater que la nature trouvait toujours un moyen pour lutter contre le changement. Les monstruosités génétiques que nous avons obtenues en témoignent.  
- Ah... et qu'en avez vous fait ?_ interrogea Drek, mû par une curiosité morbide.  
_- Nous ne pouvions les tuer, même pour abréger leur souffrance... c'était... ce sont toujours nos frères, officier. Nous avons isolé une section pour qu'ils puissent achever leur terrible vie en paix. La société Kaminienne leur est reconnaissante. Le dossier est désormais clos, nos connaissances scientifiques sont insuffisantes. Il faudra des dizaines d'années, voir des centaines, pour que nous triomphions une fois pour toute de la nature. A la seule condition que notre peuple réussisse à surmonter son propre traumatisme_.  
- _Vous les avez parqué comme des pestiférés_, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Drek.  
_- Que vouliez-vous que nous fassions, officier ?_ s'emporta Lama Su_. Leur permettre de déambuler dans les cités comme n'importe quel quidam pour qu'ils contribuent au traumatisme de la population ? Cette décision a été prise en conseil restreint et c'est la seule décision qui nous semblait et nous semble toujours la meilleure !_  
_- Calmez-vous, Lama Su. Je respecte votre choix._

Une agitation se fit derrière Drek : Taun We éclata en sanglots. L'officier fut surpris, il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que les Kaminiens étaient capables de pleurer. Le Premier ministre se leva brusquement de son siège, les bras tendus vers son assistante.

_- Taun We ! Je suis désolé... mais l'officier avait abordé le sujet !_

Taun We s'écroula sur le sol, ses longs bras fins lui protégeant la tête. Elle sanglotait comme si son coeur venait de se déchirer. Drek eut de la peine pour elle, sans comprendre le pourquoi de sa souffrance. Il observa la scène avec intérêt.

- _Taun We !_ souffla Lama Su en s'approchant.  
_- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, Lama Su !_ hurla l'assistante.  
Le premier ministre hésita quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir.  
_- Ce n'est pas notre faute, Taun We, je vous en supplie, calmez-vous !  
- Vous vous croyiez supérieurs ? Vous n'êtes que des monstres, tous ! Je vous hais !_

Lama Su s'avança, dans le but évident de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais la Kaminienne fut plus prompte. Elle se releva, le visage souillé et humide. L'officier remarqua alors que ses larmes ressemblaient étrangement aux larmes humaines. Taun We le dévisagea. Ses grands yeux étaient emprunts d'une douleur infinie et Drek sentit son coeur battre violemment.

_- Ne faites plus un seul pas vers moi !_  
Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme et glaciale. Nul doute que si Lama Su s'était approché à ce moment, Taun We lui aurait sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors, comme le dit l'expression. Mais le ministre n'esquissa aucun geste. Son assistante détourna la tête, essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore sous ses yeux, et s'enfuit de la salle en courant. Drek fut encore une fois surpris, les Kaminiens étaient tellement calmes, leurs démarches si gracieuses, il ne pouvait les imaginer en train de courir. La preuve était : il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Lama Su avait le visage décomposé. La scène se figea pendant de longues minutes et Drek respecta le silence du Premier ministre. En fin de compte, celui-ci se rassit et invita l'officier à en faire autant, fermant les yeux et joignant ses doigts en signe de méditation. Drek n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

_- Le frère de Taun We était l'un des Kaminiens à s'être porté volontaire pour cette expérience de modification génétique...  
- Je peux comprendre sa réaction et je suis désolé d'avoir amorcé le sujet, vraiment.  
- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, officier.  
- Son frère...  
- C'est plus un monstre qu'un Kaminien, maintenant._  
La voix du ministre était emprunt d'une grande tristesse.  
_- Nous nous sommes toujours opposés à ce que Taun We revoie son frère. Le choc serait trop grand pour elle. Ce n'est plus le même, physiquement et mentalement. Le virus mutagène l'a littéralement transformé. C'est... horrible._  
Drek ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer l'horreur d'un tel échec. Stupides et arrogants Kaminiens… mais ce n'était pas son problème.  
_- Je vais prendre congé, _fit Drek_. Il est inutile de continuer la conversation dans l'état actuel des choses. Je vous laisse à vos tourments.  
- Un de mes fidèles vous conduira dans vos quartiers. Votre voyage était long et fatigant. Nous nous reverrons demain. Au revoir, officier_.  
Drek exécuta le même signe de tête, alors qu'il rencontrait le Premier ministre pour la première fois et prit congé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa chambre ou plutôt sa suite, située dans une tour qui dominait la cité. Les Kaminiens avaient une belle idée de l'accueil. Le lit était grand, conçu pour un humain et drapé d'un tissu fin et soyeux de couleur bleu. Une table faite dans un matériau qui ressemblait à du verre et du plastique à la fois, ornait le centre de la suite. Plusieurs chaises du même matériau l'entouraient. En plusieurs endroits, des fauteuils du plus grand confort attendaient qu'on veuille bien les essayer. Le sol beige était moquetté et les murs capitonnés absorbaient tous les bruits. Mais Drek n'y prêtait aucune attention, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Taun We. Il marcha de long en large dans la pièce, comme un fauve en cage. Taun We... que ressentirait-il au plus profond de lui si un membre de sa famille partageait le même sort que l'infortuné frère de Taun We ? Une haine immense, mêlée d'un désespoir sans bornes, une douleur sourde et profonde qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Soudain, l'officier su ce qu'il voulait : retrouver Taun We. Il enclencha un intercom et se renseigna pour savoir ou il pouvait trouver l'assistante du Premier ministre. Pour son malheur, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. L'officier quitta sa suite et déambula dans la cité, cherchant les endroits discrets et calmes ou un être débordant de douleur pouvait déverser son trop plein de larmes sans remords. C'est quand il aperçut des enfants Kaminiens jouer sous la pluie battante qu'il eut l'intuition de chercher à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour lui, les coursives extérieures étaient rares, outre les plates formes d'atterrissage. Il retrouva vite Taun We, sur une sorte de promontoire qui dominait la navette avec laquelle il était venu sur Kamino.

_- Taun We..._  
Elle ne se retourna même pas, ayant reconnu le timbre de voix de Drek.  
_- Je n'ai besoin de personne, officier.  
- Je le sais, vous êtes courageuse. Appelez-moi Drek...  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Drek. Gardez-la pour vous et pour ceux qui en ont besoin. C'est Lama Su qui vous a demandé de venir ?  
- Personne ne me dicte ma propre conduite, Taun We. J'espérais être d'un quelconque soutien. Votre douleur me touche, Taun We.  
- C'est gentil, Drek.  
- Traduction : je peux rester ?  
- Oui... si vous voulez.  
- Alors je reste avec vous.  
- Dites-moi, je m'imaginai les officiers de l'Empire froids et dénués de sentiments. Vous êtes différents des autres, Drek._  
L'officier sourit.  
_- Je ne suis pas un monstre sans pitié, voulez-vous dire ?  
- Je ne voulais pas dire ça !_  
Drek s'assit à coté de Taun We. La pluie tombante salissait son bel uniforme et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Il n'avait plus fière allure, mais il s'en moquait. Ce qui l'importunait n'importunait pas les Kaminiens, visiblement. Drek pensa que c'était tout à fait normal pour un peuple qui venait du fond des mers et pour qui l'eau représentait la vie. Masquant sa gêne, l'officier continua de parler.  
_- Vous aimiez votre frère..._  
Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.  
_- Bien sur. C'était plus qu'un frère pour moi. Avec le temps, nous étions devenus plus que des amis. Nous étions l'un pour l'autre le confident idéal...  
- Je suis tellement désolé.  
- Ne le soyez pas, Drek. La faute repose sur les quelques scientifiques responsables de cette horreur... et sur Lama Su.  
- Il a entériné la poursuite de l'expérience sur les Kaminiens, je suppose.  
- Oui.  
- Votre frère est mort, Taun We. Ce virus mutagène l'a tué et l'a transformé en quelque chose d'autre qui n'est plus votre frère. C'est dur à accepter, je sais, mais il faut que vous fassiez le deuil de votre frère... maintenant._  
La plaie était encore vive, il le savait. Avec le temps, elle se refermerait comme toutes les blessures. Touchée par le souvenir de son frère, Taun We éclata encore une fois en sanglots. Mais cette fois, Drek comptait bien la réconforter. Assis, la Kaminienne était légèrement plus grande que l'officier, mais sans démesure. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et, sous la pluie quasi éternelle de Kamino, il tenta d'atténuer sa terrible douleur...

Taun We était une jolie fille, non seulement pour les critères Kaminiens mais pour l'officier Drek aussi. Malgré la grande différence entre les deux races, il se sentait étrangement attiré par l'assistante du ministre. Il avait passé la nuit suivante à penser à elle. Le lendemain, très tôt, il quitta ses quartiers pour espérer rencontrer la Kaminienne à nouveau. Il n'eut même pas à chercher et la retrouva au même endroit que la veille. Il pleuvait encore, ce qui n'était pas chose rare sur cette planète au climat déplorable. Taun We avait la peau douce, étrangement brillante sous la pluie. Le bleu de sa peau s'irisait sous la lumière des éclairs. Drek était hypnotisé par les grands yeux noirs et expressifs de la Kaminienne. Ils étaient si vivants, si profonds... si beaux aussi, il était forcé de le constater. Les yeux de Taun We reflétaient son âme. Ils restèrent quelque temps à contempler les immenses vagues qui se jetaient aux pieds de la cité, comme d'innombrables monstres qui rugissaient de ne pouvoir l'engloutir sous leur fureur. Sans qu'il fût nécessaire à Drek de faire autre chose, elle se sentit très vite en confiance. Taun We se confia à lui et ils parlèrent longtemps.

_- Vous êtes très jolie, Taun We_.  
L'officier était sincère.  
_- C'est gentil, _dit-elle en riant_. Vous n'êtes pas exigeant, je suis tellement différente de vous, Drek !  
- L'apparence ne signifie rien. Nous le savons tous les deux.  
- Je croyais que l'Empire considérait tous les non humains comme des êtres inférieurs, officier. Je me trompe, peut-être ?_  
Drek se tu un moment, ne sachant à l'évidence quoi répondre.  
_- Vous marquez un point, avoua Drek.  
- Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, je le sais. Vous êtes différent_.

Il soupira et détourna son regard des yeux de la Kaminienne. Elle disait vrai. Apparemment, elle en savait plus sur l'Empire que lui sur Kamino. Drek pensa avec regret qu'elle aurait fait un très bon agent de l'Ubiqtorat. Mieux connaître ses ennemis pour mieux les combattre, la doctrine éternelle. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne brise le silence magique qui s'était installé. Il était temps pour l'officier de prendre congé. Lama Su lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la matinée pour finaliser les tractations entre l'Empire et Kamino. Drek se força mentalement à laisser ses sentiments personnels de coté pour se concentrer sur la réussite de sa mission. L'Empereur avait les yeux sur lui. Il se leva.

_- Drek..._  
Etirant son bras long et fin, elle n'eut aucun mal pour saisir la main de l'officier qui commençait à s'éloigner.  
_- Merci, souffla-t-elle._  
Drek fut ému. Sa main trembla un fugitif instant dans celle de Taun We. Puis il se ressaisit et gagna l'intérieur de la cité, sans se retourner. Sur son passage, quelques Kaminiens se retournèrent, trouvant incongru qu'un officier de l'Empire puisse se promener dans une tenue si sale. Mais Drek n'avait que du mépris pour eux. Avant de rejoindre Lama Su, il fit un détour par la navette de classe Lambda et prit des nouvelles de son pilote. Il fut heureux d'avoir prévu des uniformes de rechange et quitta ses vêtements sales et humides. Quand il déambula à nouveau dans les couloirs de la cité, ses habitants se retournèrent encore, mais plus pour la même raison : Drek resplendissait.

_- Voilà notre offre et ce que nous en demandons._  
L'officier tendit au Premier ministre un dossier au sceau de l'Empereur, qui avait la décence d'être rédigé en Basic et dans la langue maternelle du Kaminien. Celui-ci sourit.  
_- Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour analyser votre offre_, demanda-t-il. _Cependant, soyez déjà certain que le coût d'une telle opération dépassera vos prévisions les plus ambitieuses_.  
_- Vous serez surpris de constater à quel point l'Empire se porte bien, alors_.  
De ses longs doigts, Lama Su feuilleta les quelques pages du dossier pendant que Drek finissait d'inspecter l'architecture de la pièce. Quelques minutes après, il observa attentivement le visage de son interlocuteur et ne fut pas surpris d'y lire de la surprise.  
_- Alors, ministre ?  
- Je… et bien… apparemment je m'étais trompé_, constata-t-il. _L'Empire est bien plus riche qu'il ne l'était à la mort de l'ancienne République.  
- La réponse financière vous convient-elle ?  
- Amplement. Il y a de quoi rajeunir notre parc informatique et génétique, motiver nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux et fédérer notre peuple derrière votre projet._  
_- J'en suis ravi.  
- Je lis avec surprise dans votre dossier des noms comme Tarquin, Bast… Je me doute de l'utilisation que vous ferez de ces clones, officier. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que de miser sur la qualité de vos officiers. Très judicieux. Très judicieux aussi le fait d'avoir à leur insu prélevé quelques-unes de leurs cellules.  
- Ceci ne vous regarde pas, Lama Su. Poursuivons : nous sommes donc d'accord sur la vitesse de maturation des clones ?_  
_- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour respecter le nouveau délai. Mais vous porterez la responsabilité de l'éventuelle instabilité et du rapide vieillissement de vos clones, officiers. Ceci est donc réglé pour moi.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lama Su, nous sommes confiants dans les prouesses techniques de votre peuple.  
- Merci_, répondit-il en abaissant sa tête.  
_- Une dernière chose, ne tentez plus d'expériences sur votre peuple comme vous l'avez fait par le passé. Par égard pour votre assistante et pour votre propre fierté._  
_- Ne nous donnez pas d'ordres, officier. Nous savons ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Et nous ferons toujours selon notre volonté._

Drek remit une dernière fois les choses en place. Il se leva brusquement et pointa un doigt vers le ministre en guise d'avertissement. Sa voix devint aussi dure que le plus dur des aciers de Géonosis et aussi froide que la plus froide des banquises gelées de Hoth.

_- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas bien appréhendé la situation, Lama Su. Il me suffit d'un seul claquement de doigt, un seul petit rapport de quelques lignes vers ma hiérarchie, pour que l'Empire s'intéresse à votre planète et à vos connaissances génétiques. Même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, Kamino est loin d'être inaccessible pour une flotte entière équipée d'hyper propulseurs de classe I et de super lasers capables de réduire en cendre vos misérables défenses. Vous serez le témoin de la déchéance de votre peuple car il sera brisé, anéanti, soumis, torturé et réduit en esclavage. Enfin, l'Empire s'emparera de vos connaissances. Vous êtes assez sage pour éviter tout ceci, j'en suis convaincu, Lama Su, alors montrez-vous plus prudent à l'avenir et cessez de me provoquer._

Drek mentait.

Kamino était bien trop loin pour une si grande opération. L'armée aurait été obligée de prévoir un plan de soutien, de ravitaillement et de logistique qu'elle n'était plus en mesure d'assumer. De plus, l'Empereur n'aurait jamais accepté d'envoyer si loin ne serait-ce qu'un petit détachement de ses forces. Les temps se montraient trop incertains et l'empire disposait de biens d'autres ressources. Mais tout cela, Lama Su n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, pensa Drek.

_- Je m'excuse de mon comportement, officier.  
- La suite seulement nous le prouvera, Lama Su.  
- Dois-je lancer le programme génétique dès aujourd'hui ?  
- Ce serait pour le mieux, en effet._  
Le Premier ministre appuya sur un bouton situé sur l'accoudoir gauche de son siège.  
_- Convoquez immédiatement dans mon cabinet les chefs généticiens de toutes les sections._  
Une voix grésillante osa émettre un jugement.  
- _Beaucoup de responsables généticiens sont absents, ou occupés. Faut-il tous les convoquer ? Ils mettront plusieurs heures à venir et n'apprécieront pas..._  
_- Cela suffit ! Restez au poste qui est le votre et obéissez maintenant !_  
Drek regarda le ministre, une flamme d'amusement dans les yeux.  
_- Le respect aveugle de la hiérarchie n'est pas le point fort de votre peuple, n'est-ce pas, Lama Su ? Faites attention, c'est dangereux._  
_- Dangereux pour votre Empire, qui s'étend sur toute la galaxie et a pour ambition de la dominer. Pas pour les Kaminiens. Il y a longtemps que la conquête de l'univers n'est plus une priorité pour nous. C'est pourquoi notre peuple s'est spécialisé dans la génétique... et y a excellé, ce qui explique votre présence aujourd'hui.  
- Vos paroles sont empruntes de bon sens._  
Drek consulta le bracelet métallique qu'il portait sur son poignet gauche.  
_- L'argent sera donc viré sur vos comptes une fois mon rapport transmis. Je reviendrais dans le temps imparti pour récupérer les premiers clones. Personne ne doit être au courant de notre tractation commerciale. Si cela devait s'ébruiter, nos soupçons se porteraient très vite sur vous, Lama Su, avez-vous compris ?_  
_- Très bien. Si c'est pour les rebelles que vous vous inquiétez, soyez assuré de la discrétion de notre peuple, comme le passé vous l'a déjà montré.  
- Parfait._

Il pleuvait... était-il encore la peine de le préciser ? sur Kamino. Les feux de balises de la navette de transport Lambda venaient de s'allumer, suivis de peu par le doux ronflement des moteurs subluminiques. Personne n'assistait au départ de l'officier, comme personne n'avait assisté à son arrivée, d'ailleurs. A part une ravissante Kaminienne à la peau douce et aux grands yeux noirs.

_- J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, Taun We.  
- Dans quelques mois, Drek.  
- Quelque chose me dit que vous allez me manquer.  
- Vous m'oublierez, à mon avis.  
- Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le coeur humain.  
- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre_.  
Drek lui sourit.  
- Comment se dit-on au revoir sur Kamino ?  
_- Faisons plutôt ça à la manière humaine, vous risqueriez d'être déçu.  
- Approchez-vous, Taun We._  
Celle-ci s'approcha avec grâce et Drek lui fit un baiser sur la joue.  
_- Au revoir, officier.  
- A bientôt, charmante Kaminienne._

Il rejoignit la navette et ne se retourna pas. La passerelle se rétracta et rejoignit sa position initiale. Les feux de position clignotèrent et la navette s'éleva lentement vers le ciel ombragé. Ses deux ailes latérales se déplièrent pour lui permettre d'atteindre sa vitesse de croisière. Taun We se trouvait encore sur la baie d'atterrissage, seule, quand la navette s'arracha de l'orbite de Kamino. Les pensées de Drek se tournèrent vers l'Empereur et l'Ubiqtorat. Mentalement, il tenta de mettre au point l'ébauche du rapport qu'il allait transmettre à sa hiérarchie. Rapport très important pour l'empire et pour sa propre carrière. L'officier avait trouvé en Taun We un excellent moyen de surveiller le Premier ministre de Kamino. Au cas ou il aurait la mauvaise idée de jouer un tour aux impériaux, où même de jouer double jeu en offrant aux rebelles les mêmes services. Il fallait toujours se méfier, la terreur ne suffisait pas toujours. Taun We jouerait une excellente et involontaire espionne. La navette n'était toujours pas passée en hyperespace. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Drek s'en aperçut et décida d'aller aux nouvelles. Peut être qu'une avarie soudaine posait problème au pilote. La navette devrait peut-être retourner sur Kamino pour être vérifiée. L'officier sourit devant cette éventualité.

La porte du cockpit était verrouillée de l'intérieur.  
_- Pilote, que se passe-t-il ?_  
Devant l'absence d'une quelconque réponse, Drek tambourina sur la porte.  
_- Nom de... pilote ! Répondez !  
- Restez calme, officier, et tout ira bien._  
La voix était bien celle de son pilote, mais son intonation avait changé. Elle était devenue plus agressive et plus assurée.  
_- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas en route pour Coruscant ?  
- Coruscant est le dernier de vos soucis à présent, _ironisa l'autre  
Drek comprit aussitôt.  
- _Traître ! Vous êtes à la solde de la Rébellion ! Vous allez me livrer à eux !_  
_- Vous avez toujours été perspicace, officier. Asseyez-vous et attendez l'abordage du vaisseau rebelle, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous...  
- Pourriture de Républicain !_  
Drek sentit une vague de panique l'envahir et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture...

**Chapitre 2. L'invention de Marlek**

Rapidement et sans perdre de temps, Drek se dirigea vers la soute où il avait déposé son bagage. Après l'avoir fouillé avec un début de fébrilité, il attrapa le mystérieux bracelet. Il était un peu lourd et l'officier n'avait pas jugé utile de le mettre à son poignet. Il se remémora cette fameuse discussion avec son ami scientifique, quelques jours avant de partir en mission...

Marlek l'avait mandé dans son laboratoire et attentait avec impatience son arrivée. Il avait conçu un tout nouvel instrument spécialement pour la mission de son ami officier. Son laboratoire était situé dans les sous-sols de l'Ubiqtorat, évidemment. C'est là qu'il pouvait disposer de l'espace comme il l'entendait car il y en avait à foison. Il avait agencé plusieurs salles annexes et une grande, immense salle centrale où il menait ses expériences les plus importantes pour l'Empire. Il y régnait en permanence une odeur indéfinissable, celle de produits chimique mélangés avec des odeurs d'huiles. L'antre de Marlek recelait autant de trouvailles biochimiques que de mécaniques en tout genre : robots, engins, accessoires divers... une chambre de grand enfant !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Marlek dévoilait le curieux appareil.

_- A quoi sert cet objet étrange ?_ demanda l'officier.

Marlek lui sourit, hochant la tête avec un air condescendant. Décidément, pensa-t-il, tout ce qui ne touchait pas à l'art des belles paroles le laissait indifférent.

_- Attends, laisse-moi deviner... un piège à jeunes et jolies humaines ?  
- Tsss... c'est un émetteur d'urgence, assez spécial, je l'avoue.  
- En quoi est-il différent des autres ?  
- Il fonctionne dans l'espace.  
_  
Marlek avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Pour lui, c'était l'enfance même de l'art et il acceptait difficilement que les autres comprennent moins facilement. Il lui arrivait souvent de devoir répéter les choses, voir de les rendre plus simple, ce qui lui était insupportable car la science ne devait pas être simplifiée. Plus simple, moins efficace, c'était presque un blasphème. Les scientifiques étaient des incompris !

_- Dans l'espace ? Allons donc, Marlek, tu veux me faire croire que cette petite chose dispose de la puissance nécessaire pour envoyer des ondes à travers l'espace ?  
- Non, en plein espace, à part les moyens de communication traditionnels, on ne peut encore rien faire.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors cette petite chose s'utilise près d'une planète.  
- Pour attirer tous les Impériaux du secteur et dévoiler les plans de l'Empereur au grand jour ?  
- Sceptique, Drek, comme toujours, attends que je t'explique._

L'officier afficha une moue interrogative pendant qu'il tripotait l'objet en question, le soupesant et le retournant dans tous les sens, pour en saisir la signification cachée.

_- Tu n'imagines pas les heures que j'ai passé sur la conception de ce bidule. Au début, c'était relativement amusant. Mais le plus complexe fut de réduire un transducteur à annulation de masse. Imagine ! J'ai réussi grâce à un nouveau composé que j'ai mis dans la bobine de supraconducteurs..._

Drek cilla des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de les fermer d'un air dépité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer quelque chose à son vieil ami.

_- Je sais, tu ne comprends rien. Je vais faire plus simple, ça te va ?_

L'officier hocha la tête, conscient qu'il touchait là aux limites de ses connaissances. Mais aucune connaissance n'était parfaite et Drek avait des priorités, dans lesquelles ne se retrouvait ni l'électronique avancé ni la physique quantique. Plutôt les sciences humaines, études comportementales et histoire de la galaxie.

_- Comme je te disais, cet émetteur s'utilise aux environs d'une planète ou, note bien, d'une quelconque installation disposant d'une balise de communication faisant partie de la matrice à liaisons hyper spatiales de type S , en bref de l'ancien holoréseau de la république._

Drek rassembla ses maigres connaissances, mais il connaissait l'histoire de la défunte république. Il avait aussi longuement étudié la naissance et le développement de son archaïque réseau de communication.

_- Tu veux dire... ?  
- ... que cet émetteur envoie son signal de détresse directement au centre Ubiqtorateur le plus proche, en utilisant un code prioritaire et crypté et se servant des relais de communication les plus proches. Tu vois, il fallait y penser !_ s'exclama Marlek.  
_- Très ingénieux, ton bidule... c'est un concept purement Ubiqtorien ! Je ne pense pas avoir à m'en servir, cependant, mais je te remercie de penser à ma sécurité... avant de penser à une certaine cave !  
- J'espère aussi, mais je préfère être prudent. En ce qui concerne la cave, je poursuis mes expériences sur la synthèse de notre vin, mais c'est complexe. Il va me falloir des crédits supplémentaires pour quelques équipements dont je te passe la description, si tu peux t'en occuper.  
- Je contacterai les services financiers dès que je rentrerai de mission._

Marlek hésita avant de lâcher d'un air faussement désintéressé :

_- Et surtout… fais attention à toi.  
_

L'officier se retourna vers son ami et lui lança un large sourire moqueur.

_- Hé... _(il marqua une pause)_. C'est moi !_

Mais Marlek s'en était déjà retourné au monde qui était le sien, celui des formules scientifiques abstraites, des réactions chimiques imprévisibles et des bidouillages électromécaniques improbables. L'officier Drek contempla longuement le gadget de son ami et le mit négligemment dans sa poche…

**Chapitre 3. Ben Yardis**

Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en servir, pas dans ces circonstances !

L'officier alluma le transmetteur et y tapa une série incompréhensible de chiffres. Une petite diode rouge se mit à clignoter tandis que l'indicateur de transmission se remplissait. Tout d'un coup, Drek sentit une monté de puissance dans les moteurs de la navette : ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer en hyper espace. Et ce maudit émetteur qui n'émettait pas. Drek pesta tout haut. Soudain, les parois métalliques tremblèrent autour de lui de façon imperceptible. L'hyper propulsion venait d'être activée au grand dam de l'officier. Rempli d'espoir, il jeta un regard sur le bracelet : la diode était passée verte ! Enfin !

L'instant d'avant, la navette de classe Lambda dérivait dans le vide de l'espace, à quelques encablures de l'énigmatique planète Kamino. L'instant d'après, elle s'était évanouie, comme absorbée par un vortex invisible et affamé, vers une destination inconnue. Tout aussi invisible, une infime déformation moléculaire, le signal d'urgence émit par Drek, se propagea en quelques microsecondes vers la planète océan, où il fut capté par un récepteur Kaminien de grande puissance. Sans que l'opérateur s'en rende compte, c'était après tout le but cherché, l'onde coda un envoi de priorité principale et un émetteur quelque part sur la planète se déplaça de quelques millimètres, à l'insu de tous, pointant son dard électronique vers la planète des planètes, le Centre Impérial. Aussitôt, un flux invisible de tachions en sortit et se projeta à travers l'espace à une vitesse subliminale. Le courageux petit flux, inqualifiable et inquantifiable, traversa bien des périples, bravant des tempêtes électromagnétiques, transperçant des novas, des pulsars et autres joyeusetés avec la même efficacité. Un instant, il douta même de pouvoir accomplir sa mission car un puissant trou noir se dressait sur sa route. Il resta de marbre, malgré le chant des sirènes qui provenait du coeur du puit sans fond. La matière, l'antimatière et même la lumière tombaient sous son charme destructeur, plongeant dans l'abysse ultime, vers une destinée sombre et inconnue. Mais rien ne réussit à perturber notre rapide petit flux qui le traversa sans même s'en apercevoir. Quelques heures standards plus tard, fatigué, il atteignait le récepteur principal de l'Ubiqtorat sur Coruscant, une énorme parabole d'acier qui dressait sa masse au-dessus de la circulation dense des véhicules en tout genre. Le message transmis, notre petit flux s'éteignit, goûtant à un repos mérité et éternel...

Un bip retentit dans la petite pièce. L'agente préposée aux transmissions s'activa tout d'un coup. Elle se leva énergiquement de son petit bureau glacé pour se diriger à travers les immenses couloirs de l'Ubiqtorat, vers le bureau de l'acharnée et travailleuse Superviseur. L'agent, qui était une agente et dont les courbes étaient magnifiquement mises en valeur par son uniforme, tapa discrètement à la porte du bureau. Une voix féminine mais très autoritaire lui demanda de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Malgré l'heure tardive, la vue de Coruscant était toujours aussi surprenante, belle et grandiose. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et transmis oralement, toujours aussi efficacement, le message au Superviseur Jasba Ven. Puis elle tendit un petit morceau de papier crypté. Au fur et à mesure que la série de code se déchiffrait sous le regard du Superviseur, son visage se métamorphosait. Il devint triste et soucieux, prenant d'un coup plusieurs années. Jasba regarda dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence la préposée aux transmissions se permit d'intervenir.  
_- Voulez-vous autre chose ?  
- Non... merci... vous pouvez disposer._  
Elle salua réglementairement et sortit de la pièce. Le superviseur ne répondit même pas, trop préoccupée par l'événement. Tout d'un coup, elle décrocha le visiophone interne de l'Ubiqtorat, d'une étrange couleur violette et composa plusieurs numéros. Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps...

Ben Yardis était un tout jeune produit de l'Académie, où il avait obtenu une très bonne mention, ainsi que son grade tant convoité d'officier. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour Helena, sa défunte fiancée, morte il y a quelques années dans un terrible accident. Au fil du temps, Ben avait réussi à chasser de son esprit torturé les images de son bonheur disparu. Il se concentrait plus facilement sur son travail, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre plus sérieux et plus efficace sur les champs de bataille. Sorti de l'Académie, le jeune Ben Yardis avait incorporé le prestigieux Escadron Ender, suite à ses états de service. Formation d'élite utilisée dans le dénouement de situations critiques, bien équipée et recrutant la crème des officiers, l'Escadron Ender était connu à travers toute la galaxie, mais bien peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la couleur de leurs uniformes, tellement ses interventions restaient discrètes et efficaces. Ben y avait rapidement fait ses preuves et du jeune officier sortit de l'école, il était devenu un maillon important de l'Escadron. Ses conseils étaient reconnus et écoutés.  
Leur locaux se trouvaient sur Coruscant, du moins leur quartier général. Mais pour préserver l'anonymat de ses membres et la discrétion de ses opérations, leur QG arborait la façade d'une entreprise relativement peu connue et qui n'intéressait personne. Quiconque aurait fouillé un tant soit peu dans les dossiers et les comptes de l'entreprise se serait aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Pas d'activité visible, pas de transactions, pas de listing du personnel, jamais aucune lumière de l'extérieur, des recettes et des dépenses inexistantes... mais personne ne se souciait d'une entreprise comme celle-ci et c'était exactement l'effet escompté. De plus, aucun des soldats de l'Escadron ne devait être reconnu. Dès l'incorporation, les dossiers des candidats étaient tous effacés et remplacés par d'autres. Leurs vies étaient maintenant confidentielles et l'Empire pouvait en disposer comme bon lui semblait. Quand Ben pénétra la première fois dans les locaux, il fut agréablement surpris. Malgré les apparences, les locaux du QG étaient flambant neuf et techniquement très à la pointe du progrès.

Au milieu d'une matinée comme tant d'autres, Ben se trouvait en train de faire du sport dans la salle de musculation. Une condition physique rigoureuse leur était demandée pour mener à bien les missions parfois éprouvantes qu'ils avaient à accomplir. La journée était régulièrement divisée en trois parties : entraînement physique, cours et théorie, pratique et simulations. Les recrues n'avaient que peu de temps libre et même quand ils en disposaient, ils le mettaient à profit pour réviser et s'entraîner. Au bout de quelques mois d'un pareil rythme, il était courant que les jeunes recrues ne se reconnaissent plus dans un miroir ! Ben était en train de travailler sa vitesse de frappe sur une cible mobile quand une alarme discrète retentit dans le bâtiment. Il ne l'entendit pas de suite. C'est une petite lumière rouge clignotante qui attira son attention. La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître son ami Berek.

_- C'est l'alarme, Ben !_ claironna-t-il.

Ben acquiesça. Il désactiva le dispositif d'entraînement et essuya rapidement la sueur de son visage. Il enfila à la hâte son uniforme, un treillis facile à mettre et se lança en courant dans les couloirs. Il arriva en même temps que les autres en salle de briefing. La pièce était grande et confortable et une table imposante trônait en son milieu. Quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, un émetteur holographique projetait en son centre les informations importantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général Merlouif arriva. Le briefing pu alors commencer.

_- Bonjour à tous_, entama-t-il.

Sa voix était grave, bourrue et sa moustache frémissait quand il parlait.

_- Voici les faits. A dix heures et trente-trois minutes, heure locale, l'Ubiqtorat recevait un appel de secours de l'un de ses agents en mission. Le signal provenait de Kamino, dans la bordure extérieure. Selon toutes vraisemblances, l'Agent Drek Svar vient d'être capturé par les forces rebelles. Les agents de cet organisme sont remarquablement bien formés pour résister aux interrogatoires, mais ils ne peuvent pas éternellement cacher ce qu'ils savent. C'est là que nous intervenons. Des questions ?_  
_- L'Ubiqtorat ne possède-t-il pas sa propre force d'intervention ?_ fit remarquer une recrue.  
_- C'est exact. Ils sont aussi capables que nous pour le sauver des griffes ennemies. Mais Drek Svar possède une trop grande valeur aux yeux de l'alliance rebelle. En ce moment même, les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat sont espionnés, peut-être de l'intérieur et très certainement de l'extérieur. Dès que l'Oméga Force se mettra en branle, ces maudits mouchards avertiront leur contact et il sera certainement impossible de retrouver l'agent. Ils le changeront de planète et de système autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que nous perdions sa trace. L'Ubiqtorat jouera le mort pour tromper la vigilance ennemie, pendant que nous préparerons notre intervention._  
_- Comment avons-nous localisé sa trace ?_  
_- Nous avons donc contacté Kamino. Et nous avons obtenu une entière coopération de leur part. Ils nous ont fourni les renseignements de leurs radars. Nous avons ainsi obtenu l'heure de passage en hyperespace de la navette, et quelques indices quant aux destinations possibles._

Le général reprit son souffle et aiguisa sa fine moustache.

_- Les ordinateurs viennent de calculer les trajectoires possibles et leur durée. Ils les ont comparé aux registres d'arrivées des différentes planètes et il y a de fortes présomptions pour que l'agent soit détenu sur Tatooine. C'est une planète trop éloignée de la juridiction impériale pour que les rebelles se sentent inquiétés. Mais à la moindre alerte, ils n'hésiteront pas à se déplacer autant de fois que nécessaire. Il y a d'autres présomptions sur d'autres planètes, mais les ordinateurs ne leur ont accordé qu'un pourcentage de chance minime. Cependant, certains d'entre vous iront sur ces planètes pour préparer une éventuelle intervention. Le gros de l'Escadron Ender se rendra sur Tatooine, nous n'avons pas alerté la garnison locale pour ne pas alerter les rebelles. Certains de nos agents sont déjà en place sur la planète et entament les premières investigations dans la plus extrême discrétion. Nous allons mettre à profit notre avantage, soldats !_

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se détacha, sortant de l'obscurité.

_- Prenez place parmi nous, Lieutenant Emon Kalem._

Le général se tourna vers les membres de l'Escadron Ender.

_- Je vous présente le directeur de la célèbre force Oméga, de l'Ubiqtorat. Sur demande de leur part, nous avons accepté qu'il participe activement à la préparation et au déroulement de notre intervention. Je suis certain que ses conseils nous serons utiles dans notre recherche de perfection._  
_- C'est trop d'honneur, Général. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre._

Emon était un fin et grand gaillard, mais on distinguait sous sa combinaison treillis une musculature développée. Son visage tirait vers l'ovale et ses yeux brillaient de confiance et de sagesse.

_- J'avais fini de leur expliquer ce que nous savons déjà tout deux._

Il regarda le bracelet à son poignet et reprit la parole.

_- P'tits gars, préparez votre barda, embarquement dans 17 minutes pour les navettes en partance pour l'Errinic. Nous achèverons le briefing pendant le voyage. Exécution._

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les soldats se trouvaient rangés devant l'embarcadère n°18, où plusieurs navettes Lambda les attendaient. Quand la voûte nuageuse de Coruscant s'effaça, remplacée par la voûte céleste, un spectacle magnifique s'offrit à leurs yeux : le resplendissant et phénoménal Errinic. Ce dernier orbitait avec une grâce imposante autour du Centre Impérial, symbole vivant de la force inébranlable de l'Empire. Il en avait connu des batailles, dont une majorité de victoires écrasantes. Tous avaient hâte de voir de l'intérieur cette splendeur qui, de nombreuses fois, avait fait briller l'honneur de l'Empire en remportant des batailles perdues d'avance. Leurs navettes furent lentement tractées et entraînées dans un des nombreux hangars du stardestroyer. La procédure dura quelques minutes, que Ben utilisa pour connaître un peu plus le membre de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Directeur de l'Oméga Force, c'est ça ?_ interrogea-t-il.

Emon était assis à coté de lui et il tourna la tête.

_- C'est ça... mais je trouve le terme un peu pompeux. Appelez-moi Emon, simplement.  
- Ca me va. Je suis Ben Yardis, enchanté.  
- J'ai lu votre dossier... brillante carrière, Ben.  
- Je pensais que mon dossier était de ces dossiers que peu de gens peuvent espérer lire ?  
- Il l'est. Disons que j'ai un haut niveau d'habilitation dans l'Ubiqtorat. Ceci explique cela.  
- En tout cas, merci.  
- De rien,_ répondit Emon sérieusement. _Vous êtes un officier prometteur et j'ai hâte de vous voir, votre escadron et vous, à l'oeuvre. Ca ne saurait tarder, je pense._  
_- Les rebelles sont d'ores et déjà cuits, et ce ne sera pas à cause du soleil de Tatooine !_

Ben s'esclaffa de bon coeur, Emon hocha la tête et d'autres qui suivaient leur conversation sourirent.

Quand la navette se fut immobilisée, la cloison s'effaça, libérant les hommes et leur matériel sur la baie d'embarquement. L'intérieur du vaisseau ressemblait à une vaste fourmilière. Tout y était organisé jusqu'au plus petit détail, et pourtant le premier sentiment qu'on en avait était celui d'une cohue générale. Des uniformes de toutes les teintes, des armures brillantes, des combinaisons fières et sombres, des robots de toutes les formes, tout n'était que mouvement et disparité. Une silhouette familière s'approcha : le général Merlouif les attendait déjà.

**Chapitre 4. Une séance d'interrogation à l'ancienne**

Drek reprit connaissance.  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait était l'irruption brutale des soldats rebelles dans la navette. Puis son esprit avait sombré dans un puit noir et profond. Des rayons paralysants, à n'en pas douter. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, l'officier se trouvait dans une petite pièce aux parois métalliques. Un néon diffusait une pâle clarté sur les murs sans âmes. Il se trouvait assis sur une chaise, les mains ligotées derrière le dos du dossier. On ne l'avait pas encore touché, ni maltraité. Pas encore, du moins. Il ne chercha même pas à se défaire de ses liens, se doutant que le noeud avait été fait avec efficacité. De toute façon, cela ne lui aurait servi à rien. Il se décontracta donc et attendit patiemment une visite prochaine. Quand il fut certain que la trotteuse dans sa tête venait d'effectuer son soixantième tour, il se prit à rire. Le petit jeu et la petite mise en scène étaient fort bien connus de l'agent Drek, qui l'avait appliqué à quelques reprises. C'était tellement prévisible. Classique. Faire mijoter le prisonnier à petit feu en lui faisant ressasser et ressasser sa situation. Situation qui n'était pas très plaisante pour l'officier, mais il n'allait pas leur donner ce plaisir. Certainement pas. Il s'étira et décida, contre toute attente, d'essayer de dormir. Sa tête pendait en arrière et ses jambes étaient allongées, ce n'était pas confortable mais il avait connu pire. Il chercha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil dans les premières minutes... et dans les suivantes, ce fut le sommeil qui le prit à l'improviste. Drek avait peu dormi ces dernières nuits et son corps avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour récupérer.

Il rêva. Combien d'heures Drek avait passé à dormir, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais il se rappelait très bien du personnage récurent qui était revenu dans chacun de ses rêves, comme un leitmotiv. Taun We. Cette... charmante ? Kaminienne dont il s'était rapproché au cours de sa mission. Au cours de ses rêves, elle arborait toujours la même tenue, magnifique et lumineuse. Son long cou penché sur lui, la conseillère lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort, de courage. A chaque fois qu'il voulait parler, elle lui intimait le silence en posant un doigt délicat sur les lèvres de l'officier. Elle lui caressa même les cheveux pendant un temps, apaisant ses craintes et ses doutes.

Après avoir été réveillé de la manière la plus brutale qui soit, une paire de gifles, Drek pouvait encore apercevoir la jolie Kaminienne qui lui susurrait que tout se passerait bien, qu'il devait avoir confiance. Il leva les yeux et détailla son interlocuteur... ou plutôt, son interlocutrice, car il s'agissait bien d'une rebelle de la gente féminine. Il fut terriblement surpris et cela devait se lire sur son visage.

_- Je vous étonne ?_ commença-t-elle d'une voix pas si froide. _Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de voir une femme diriger un interrogatoire, avouez-le. L'empire que vous servez reste un indécrottable ramassis de misogynes, en plus de leurs nombreux autres défauts._  
Drek se cantonna au mutisme.  
_- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? Ce n'est pas galant de votre part, officier.  
- J'ai tendance à oublier la galanterie quand je suis réveillé d'une si charmante façon._

Elle sourit et Drek l'observa avec minutie. Elle était très mignonne, et là encore, il fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver devant lui une femme, et encore moins une femme au physique si agréable. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux qui lui descendaient sur les épaules. Plusieurs mèches rebelles encadraient un visage doux et fin, tandis que deux petits yeux aux reflets émeraude l'épiaient et le jaugeaient. Si on ajoutait à cette description que la jeune femme possédait des courbes à rendre jalouse n'importe laquelle des mannequins de Coruscant, Drek aurait pu se croire au paradis. Une mallette disposée à coté d'elle, à moitié ouverte, laissait apparaître une gamme d'outils de tailles et de formes diverses destinés à la pratique séculaire de la torture raffinée. L'officier revint vite sur terre.

_- Oh !_ pouffa-t-elle. _Je suis certaine que vous avez aimé ça._  
_- Il va sans dire que je préfère être giflé par une créature aussi charmante que vous._  
Cette discussion commençait à l'amuser, finalement.  
_- Merci pour le compliment, officier. Vous voyez, vous redevenez galant.  
- Ne pas l'être serait un affront pour mon ego, même dans la situation actuelle._  
Elle lui envoya une dose non négligeable de phéromones sexuelles à travers le regard.  
_- Je connais pratiquement votre vie par coeur,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je n'en doute pas. Le contraire m'eut étonné. Mais votre misérable service de renseignements ne vous a communiqué que ce que l'Empire voulait que vous sachiez._  
Sa voix avait frôlé le dédain.  
_- Drek... ne le prenez pas comme çà, tout avait si bien commencé entre nous ! Vous venez de me vexer, vraiment. J'avais tellement envie de vous surprendre, vous m'avez coupé dans mon élan. Pourtant je sais des choses sur vous que même l'Ubiqtorat ignore. Vilain garçon. Pour la peine, je crois bien que je vais vous punir._

Elle farfouilla sa mallette et en sortit un bandeau d'une teinte violemment rougeâtre. D'une main experte, elle banda les yeux de l'officier, sans oublier de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa joue alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Drek en connaissait un bout sur l'art de déstabiliser. Mettre le prisonnier en situation d'anxiété en le privant du sens de la vue. Encore un classique des manuels sur la torture douce. Par contre le baiser, lui, n'était mentionné nulle part !

_- Vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne connais même pas le vôtre...  
- Pour vous, ce sera Elna, bel officier._  
Drek perçut le son d'outils qui s'entrechoquaient. La punition ?  
_- J'ai choisi un outil particulièrement classique que vous connaissez bien, officier. Mais je vous laisse la surprise de le découvrir, et aussi de découvrir sur quelle partie de votre corps j'en jouerai._  
_- Elna, s'il vous plait, vous savez bien que c'est inutile,_ constata Drek. _Je suis pratiquement conditionné pour subir ce genre de traitement tout en gardant le sourire ! Ce n'est pas..._

_  
_Une vive douleur sur sa cuisse gauche. Un jaillissement de souffrance puis plus rien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Drek douta de son conditionnement. Mais la douleur s'effaça comme par enchantement. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler. La douce voix d'Elna lui parvint.

_- Je sais, ça fait mal. Vous m'en voyez désolée.  
- J'en doute... mais ce n'est pas la question_, lui répondit une voix affaiblie.  
_- Effectivement, officier. Je vous sais extrêmement intelligent. Mettez-vous un instant à ma place... que feriez-vous pour obtenir ces précieux renseignements ?  
- Et bien, puisque nous parlons d'égal à égal, en ce qui concerne ce domaine tout du moins, j'emploierai en premier lieu le levier psychique car je ne suis pas un adepte des tortures physiques. Avec moins de douceur que vous, je dois bien l'admettre, je ne suis qu'un mâle.  
- Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Parlons donc de votre femme et de votre fille._

Drek s'en voulu de l'avoir mise sur la voie. Mais de toute façon, elle en serait venue là d'une manière ou d'une autre alors autant ne pas retarder une discussion qui devait inévitablement arriver.

_- Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire, _lâcha l'officier maladroitement.

- _Elle ? _intervint Elna_. De qui parlez-vous donc ? De votre tendre aimée ou de votre charmante fille ?_

_- Je me fiche de savoir comment vous avez obtenu cette information, mais laissez ma fille en dehors de ça !  
- Vous me décevez un peu. Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase et combien de fois l'avez-vous entendu également ? Je vous le demande..._  
_- Trop souvent, c'est vrai,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Les formalités étant échangées, à présent il est temps d'en venir au coeur même du sujet qui nous intéresse. N'est-ce pas, officier ? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me voir, aussi je vous ai lancé un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est loin de laisser les hommes... et les femmes !... indifférents. J'aurais presque envie de vous retirer ce bandeau pour que vous en profitiez._  
_- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point._

Comme un souffle, Elna détacha le morceau de tissu qui tomba sur les épaules de l'officier. Drek tomba sur deux yeux de braises qui le fixaient. Il détourna le regard sur sa cuisse meurtrie. Le tissu était encore intact et rien n'indiquait l'origine de la douleur. Brûlure par induction, peut-être. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les êtres qu'il aimait et qui l'attendaient sur Coruscant...

_- Je veux savoir comment vous avez appris pour ma fille et... ma femme. J'ai passé des années à cultiver le mystère qui les entoure et je voudrais bien savoir où j'ai failli._  
Elle lui envoya un petit sourire presque tendre.  
_- C'est vous qui me surprenez, officier. J'ai rencontré un tas d'hommes, je ne vous parlerai pas des femmes, célibataires ou mariés, jeunes ou vieux, vierges ou non, tendres ou machos... mais aucun ne possédait cette sensibilité qui affleure en vous dès que vous parlez de votre petite protégée. Vous feriez… vous faites ? un bon père de famille, droit et fidèle, et vous me plaisez. Si je n'étais pas si volage et frivole..._

Drek sentit la main d'Elna lui caresser la cuisse. A travers le tissu rugueux de son uniforme, il pouvait sentir combien elle était douce. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit l'image de cette créature, en face de lui, mais sans y parvenir complètement. La main hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha de son entrejambe. L'officier sursauta et ses cuisses tremblèrent. C'était loin d'être désagréable... c'était pire et il essaya tant bien que mal de focaliser son attention ailleurs… sur sa petite Daphné par exemple.

_- Voyons, officier... détendez-vous. Que vous importe de penser à autre chose qu'à moi en cet instant ? Tout est si loin et moi, je suis là, tout près de vous. Sentez-vous la chaleur qui brûle en moi ? Libérez celle qui brûle au fond de vous, laissez-vous aller, mon officier !_

Drek ferma les yeux mais ne pu effacer l'horrible et indécente vision d'Elna. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, elle était désirable mais c'était tout. Il n'allait pas laisser ses bas instincts primaires prendre le dessus. C'était un officier Impérial et il devait garder la dignité qui sied à tout officier.

_- Laissez-moi !_ eut-il le courage de crier.  
La main se retira et en même temps, le sourire sur le visage de la jolie rebelle.  
_- Vous n'êtes pas un homme !  
- Je suis l'officier Drek Svar, agent de l'Ubiqtorat en mission pour le compte de l'Empereur.  
- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

Sa voix s'était achevée sur une note des plus malsaines. Elle remit le bandeau sur les yeux de l'officier qui n'eut pas droit cette fois-ci au petit baiser. Le même bruit que tout à l'heure... Elna cherchait apparemment l'outil qui stimulerait le mieux ses pulsions sadiques.

- _Je vais prendre du plaisir à jouer avec vous, Drek. Et dans quelques heures, vous me supplierez de faire de vous ce que je désirerai, pourvu que la souffrance se taise. Mais il sera trop tard. Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi experte que vous dans le raffinement de la torture, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Dans quelques heures, vous ne serez plus le fier et pédant officier impérial, vous serez un morceau de chair sanguinolent et souffrant... vous serez ma chose à moi. Quand enfin, vous serez anéanti physiquement, je ferais en sorte de vous anéantir moralement en m'occupant de ce qu'il y a de plus sacré pour vous : votre petite Daphné, c'est ça ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point mon imagination perfide est constructive, quand j'ai devant moi un si bel étalon, prêt à assouvir mes petits fantasmes. Au travail, officier, au travail, nous avons des choses à faire !  
_  
Drek ne se rappelait plus quand la douleur avait commencé, ni même quand elle avait fini. Si même elle avait fini car il avait toujours profondément mal. Elna avait débuté les choses en douceur, si on peut dire. Des micros souffrances distribuées ça et là sur son corps nu. Car elle avait prit soin de le déshabiller complètement, lui enlevant toute dignité et profitant par la même occasion du spectacle de son corps. Drek n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Les supplications et les prières n'auraient rien donné, il le savait d'expérience. Et il était déterminé - avait-il jamais eu le moindre doute ? - à ne rien révéler de sa mission. Il était l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat et par la même, le bras de l'Empereur : il ne devait pas faillir. Plutôt couper le bras que de le voir corrompre, pourrir jusqu'à la moelle, infecté par cette vermine rebelle.  
Il avait toujours terriblement mal, il n'était même pas en état de dire si Elna était toujours dans la pièce, s'il était allongé ou encore attaché sur sa chaise. Il ne sentait de son corps que les milliards d'informations de douleur transmis par ses nerfs. Combien de temps la séance avait-elle duré ? Une heure, deux heures, dix heures ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Tout n'avait été qu'un déferlement de souffrance, une montée en puissance progressive de la torture jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle à la mort. Oui, il avait hurlé. Son corps avait hurlé. Mais son âme, bien trempée par des années d'éducation, n'était toujours pas prête à se livrer aux rebelles. Après les micros souffrances, Elna était passée aux coupures insidieuses, aux endroits où celles-ci irradiaient le plus la douleur, les muqueuses n'étant pas en reste, ainsi que les parties génitales. Le pire dans tout ça était de ne pas savoir sur quelle partie du corps la prochaine plaie naîtrait. Mais le fait d'avoir déjà administré ce genre de douleur ; oui Drek l'avait déjà pratiqué de nombreuses fois ; le rendait plus fort pour la supporter. Ce qui le différenciait des autres prisonniers. La bouche emplie de sang et sa langue hurlant son tourment, Drek eut droit à un court répit.

_- Vous êtes un bel homme et c'est plaisir à vous voir souffrir, officier. Je tenais à vous le dire.  
- Je... ne dirais rien... c'est inutile,_ articula-t-il la bouche en feu.  
_- Je le sais bien. Je n'essaye même pas de soutirer les informations que vous détenez. Ce serait pure perte pour le moment. Vous êtes au-dessus de la souffrance physique, mais peut-être pas au-dessus de la souffrance morale. Et je compte bien tout savoir tôt ou tard._  
_- Alors... pourquoi ?_  
_- Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas professionnel. Cette perte de temps n'est pas digne de moi, mais j'y prends un tel plaisir. C'est malheureux que vous n'en preniez pas, vous, mais soyez assurée que je m'amuse._  
_- J'aime assez ce que vous faites, Elna,_ ironisa-t-il. _Non, vraiment... Je n'y mets pas moi-même un tel art de la sophistication, mais j'admire votre façon de procéder, votre mise en scène, vos gestes sensuels et si... douloureux. Nous pourrions un jour mettre en commun nos connaissances, nous y gagnerons certainement tous les deux. Qu'en dites vous ?_

_  
_Elna rit de bon cœur.  
_- Je vois que vous avez toujours le sens de l'humour. Vous me plaisez de plus en plus.  
- A votre service, ma jolie rebelle.  
- Bien, ne perdons plus de temps et passons au degré supérieur, alors !_

Le degré supérieur était le préféré d'Elna. Sans la voir, il pouvait distinguer les petits cris jouissifs qu'elle poussait à chacun de ses hurlements. L'extraction d'ongle était un jeu qu'elle maniait avec merveille. Rapide et précise, elle les faisait sauter avec dextérité, comme si elle pratiquait depuis sa naissance. Mais la souffrance qui accompagnait chaque arrachage était tout sauf rapide. Une espèce de douleur sourde mais tellement forte que Drek en versait des larmes. Il ne bougeait même pas ses doigts, sachant qu'il ne faisait que retarder la douleur et qu'il valait mieux l'affronter plutôt que la fuir. Quand Elna passa à la souffrance par induction nerveuse, au niveau de son mâle attribut, il voulu s'évanouir mais son mental était si fort qu'il encaissa la douleur plutôt que de l'éviter. Il avait versé tant de larmes qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore en avoir. Cette douleur était multipliée par cette sensation de déshonneur, d'avilissement qu'il ressentait alors que son organe bondissait comme un pantin désarticulé sous les inductions nerveuses. Et la nature étant ce qu'elle était et par un bizarre mécanisme chimique, celui-ci se durcissait au fur et à mesure que l'officier rugissait. Il y eut une seconde pause mais il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.  
_- Un peu diminué… humilié peut-être… même pas ?_interrogea Elna.  
Il mit de longues minutes à récupérer ses esprits, avant qu'il ne perçoive à nouveau la voix de la rebelle.  
_- Un vrai régal... cracha-t-il avec dédain.  
- Je savais que vous aimeriez._

Il sentit une poigne enserrer son « instrument » tout droit dressé. La main chaude d'Elna commença à serrer, comprimant veines et artères jusqu'à ce que le membre se mette à violacer. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair jusqu'au sang, lentement et tendrement. Cette situation lui était plus qu'insupportable mais pour une fois, il se taisait, conscient que gâcher le plaisir de la rebelle ne lui causerait que des problèmes supplémentaires.

_- Je n'ai pas voulu lui causer trop de dommages, _entama-t-elle_. Je suis certain que tôt où tard, de votre plein gré, vous vous en servirez pour assouvir mon désir. Quand je posséderai enfin votre âme et votre corps, complètement et sans rémission. Nous passerons du bon temps, Drek, je m'en réjouis déjà._  
La pression sur son appendice se relâcha et les sensations commencèrent à revenir comme la marée recouvre son territoire. La sale petite garce, pensa-t-il. Ses lèvres étaient sèches mais il continua de parler.  
_- J'ai hâte... d'y être. Ne peut-on pas... accélérer les choses ?_  
Sa voix était hachée par ses halètements tourmentés.  
_- Vous ne savourez pas assez l'instant présent, officier. Moi si._  
_- Désolé de montrer... autant d'empressement, Elna... mais je suis assez pressé, une mission de la plus haute importance m'attend... pour le compte de l'Empereur... je ne voudrais pas me mettre en retard !_  
_- Je ne vois pas le temps passer avec vous, Drek. Vous êtes un amour. M'en direz vous plus sur votre mission ou resterez-vous borné comme un Bantha ? Notez que cela ne me gêne pas, car je finirai par le savoir. C'était simplement histoire de pimenter notre conversation._  
_- Vous êtes bien... rapide, jolie rebelle. Nous en sommes... à peine aux préliminaires._  
Elle fit une petite moue de mépris.  
_- Excusez-moi, Drek. Continuons donc !_

Il sentit des électrodes se poser sur ses tempes. Le matériel lourd. Si elles étaient aussi perfectionnées que celle conçues par l'Empire, l'officier savait qu'il avait du mouron à se faire. Mais dans l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, plus rien ne lui importait, ni la vie, ni la mort, ni rien du tout. Sauf une seule et unique chose : ne rien révéler. Qu'était sa vie ? Rien. Qu'était l'Empire ? Tout. Il ne fallait pas sacrifier l'Empire pour un individu, aussi précieux soit-il. Il aurait bien tenté le grand plongeon dans le gouffre dont on ne revient pas, mais les rebelles avaient prit soin de retirer sa fausse dent remplie de cyanure. Pourtant, Marlek l'avait assemblé avec le plus grand soin, à partir de matériaux indétectables de la plus haute technologie. Elle devait passer inaperçue sur tous les types de scans et de filtres, et assurer aux membres de l'Ubiqtorat de pouvoir choisir la fin de leur choix en cas de capture. Il fallait croire que la technologie rebelle était bien avancée. Drek ne cessait de dire qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la menace terroriste. Il avait maintenant la preuve flagrante de son raisonnement, et ce depuis toujours. L'Empire avait sans doute du matériel de pointe, mais cette gangrène réussissait toujours à s'en procurer une partie, par quelque moyen détourné que ce soit. Il fallait compter avec ça maintenant.

Un déclic coupa le fil de sa pensée et quelques secondes après, son cerveau sembla exploser. Une douleur aiguë et inhumaine, pire que si une lame traversait et retraversait son cerveau sans s'arrêter. Il poussa un hurlement si fort qu'Elna en fut presque effrayée. Presque. Elle sourit et entreprit de monter le niveau d'intensité de l'appareil. Cette fois-ci, Drek pu différencier avec une précision inouïe l'explosion de chacune des cellules de son cerveau. Elles ne semblaient pas exploser toutes ensemble, non, toutes crevaient comme des bulles qui remontent à la surface d'un verre de champagne (Corellien, cela dit), les unes après les autres et cet effet démultipliait la torture par un million. Quand ses poumons se furent vidés de tout leur oxygène, l'officier se surprit à hurler encore. Son mental était à bout, mais le temps était loin encore ou il révélerait les sombres complots de l'Empereur. Le petit manège de la rebelle dura un temps indéterminé mais dans sa souffrance proche de la folie, Drek constata qu'il durait bien plus longtemps que les précédents jeux. Son corps lui faisait hurler des mots qu'il n'aurait pas prononcé en temps normal : des supplications implorant la pitié. La pitié était un sentiment qui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps à travers l'univers. Et il savait en son âme et conscience que cela ne servait à rien et ne faisait qu'accroître le sadisme du tortionnaire. Elna avait encore augmenté l'appareil d'un cran et cette fois ci, le corps de l'officier jugea que trop, c'était trop, et il sombra dans un profond coma...

Il était allongé, semble-t-il. A même sur le sol, ou alors dans un lit très dur, et froid comme la mort. Le bandeau était toujours sur ses yeux. Ses coupures lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il ne sentait rien sur sa peau, soit qu'elle était devenue totalement insensible, soit qu'on l'avait entre temps revêtu d'habits ou d'une couverture. Il tendit ce qui lui restait d'oreilles et analysa la pièce. Il n'eu aucune difficulté à localiser la respiration d'une seconde personne, non loin de lui. Selon toute probabilité, c'était Elna. C'était elle qui s'occupait de son cas... mais il n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir une autre personne, plus compréhensive, plus amicale, prête à l'écouter et à l'aider, selon la vieille méthode de la dualité de personnalité. Un bourreau cruel et sadique et son opposé, dont le but était de soutirer la confiance du prisonnier. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_- Bonjour, officier._

Elna.

Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas changer son interlocutrice. D'un coté parce que l'officier aimait bien la jolie rebelle, de l'autre parce que de toute façon, il connaissait bien le procédé et n'aurait pas craqué pour autant. Il se releva tout doucement et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'Elna accourre pour lui apporter son aide.

_- Attendez, Drek, je vais vous aider.  
- Non... souffla-t-il.  
- Comme vous voulez..._ répondit Elna, pour le moins vexée.  
_- Ce serait contraire aux règles de la galanterie et du savoir-vivre._

L'officier se força à sourire alors qu'il faisait des efforts désespérés pour se mettre d'aplomb. Ses jambes étaient faibles et refusaient d'exécuter correctement les ordres de son cerveau. Il se reprit à plusieurs fois, d'autant plus gauchement que ses yeux ne pouvaient rien voir. Une fois debout, ses jambes tremblèrent de plus belle et son corps oscilla vers l'avant de façon dangereuse. Un afflux trop rapide de sang dans le crâne lui fit soudain tourner la tête et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Son corps s'effondra comme une masse devenue soudain inerte et sans vie. Il bascula de tout son poids en avant... et fut rattrapé de justesse par la rebelle. Elle encaissa le choc sans broncher et enserra le torse de l'officier dans ses petits bras.

Une porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs soldats rebelles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, l'arme au poing.  
_- Un problème, mademoiselle ?_ s'enquit l'un d'eux.  
_- Aucun à part votre présence, retournez à votre poste.  
- Voulez-vous que nous vous aidions à...  
- Je vous ai donné un ordre !_ aboya-t-elle.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce était à nouveau redevenue le terrain de chasse d'Elna. Son terrain favori et elle comptait bientôt agrémenter son tableau de chasse avec la tête de l'officier Drek. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes dans mes bras._

L'officier avait reprit connaissance mais il était encore trop faible pour parler, encore moins pour bouger et tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte féminine. Son esprit n'était que chaos et à travers ce chaos, il percevait la douce voix de la rebelle. Cette dernière supportait toujours le poids de Drek sans ciller. Sa main droite glissa le long de son dos et vint caresser les cheveux de l'officier, tendrement.

_- La... la... ne dites rien._

Ses pupilles étaient closes et pourtant, il semblait deviner la silhouette de celle qui le tenait dans ses bras. Une charmante extra-terrestre à la peau bleuté et douce, au regard transperçant et généreux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, comme dans son rêve. C'était bon de se laisser aller, de se sentir en sécurité. Sa voix était douce et ses gestes si tendres. Drek aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement.

_- Taun We..._ souffla-t-il.  
Elna enregistra mentalement le nom pour de plus amples recherches, avant de répondre.  
_- Il n'y a pas de Taun We dans cette pièce. Il n'y a que votre amie et confidente, Elna._  
L'officier reçut une décharge en plein cœur. Si même son esprit commençait à le tromper... il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte mais ses muscles ne lui répondirent pas... il voulut pleurer.  
_- Lâchez-moi, implora-t-il._

_- Ne faites pas l'enfant, si je vous lâche, vous allez tomber._

Arrivant au terme de ses forces, Elna l'accompagna doucement au sol et l'adossa contre une des parois métalliques. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et s'assit à coté de lui, posant sa main délicate sur sa jambe gauche. Même là, elle était encore trop près de lui à son goût. Mais il n'avait plus la force de rien faire, juste de se laisser aller, sa tête appuyée contre le métal froid, dodelinant de gauche à droite d'un air las. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, mais il ne sentait plus le bandeau. Elna avait du le lui enlever en l'amenant par terre.

_- Votre fille est vraiment charmante, officier.  
- Nooon..._ accusa-t-il d'une voix flétrie.  
_- Elle est plutôt intelligente pour son âge._  
Les lèvres de Drek tremblèrent et il se mura dans le silence.  
_- Je n'ai pas encore d'enfants, mais si je devais avoir une fille, j'aimerai qu'elle lui ressemble, vraiment._  
Toujours rien.  
_- Votre fille danse divinement bien, en tout cas. C'est une bonne idée que de l'avoir inscrite à ces cours._  
Le menton s'abaissa tristement.  
_- Je suis certaine qu'en grandissant, elle développera une profonde aversion pour votre exécrable empire. Qui sait si elle ne deviendra pas une grande rebelle, un jour. Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive, en tout cas. Elle le mérite. Quand son père et sa mère auront disparu, la pauvre petite aura besoin de nouveaux repères. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle obtienne le meilleur des enseignements, basé sur la justice et l'amour de la liberté._  
C'en était trop pour le cœur gonflé de l'officier.  
_- Un beau jour... nous nous reverrons... que ce soit dans ce monde... ou dans l'autre, en enfer... je jure sur la tête de ceux qui me sont le plus chers ... de vous faire payer..._  
_- Des menaces... c'est si bas. Je ne vous ai encore rien fait !_ lança Elna d'une voix innocente. _Je suis certain qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger. Je vous propose un choix... votre protégée et son bonheur ou bien l'empire que vous servez aveuglément. Regardez, Drek... dans ma main._

_  
_Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et la lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes. Mais il distingua ce que la rebelle agitait devant ses yeux : une photo de sa fille. Elle avait été prise par un badaud sur la demande de l'officier, un beau jour de permission sur Coruscant. Drek tenait sa fille entre les bras. Ils souriaient car c'était un jour spécial pour Daphné. Elle avait obtenu un A+ à son examen de fin d'année pour les jeunesses impériales. Elle agitait le diplôme du bout de son petit bras. Elle irradiait la joie.

_- Vous avez fouillé chez moi !  
- Un tout petit peu. Nous n'avons rien dérangé, c'est promis. Tenez, prenez-la._

Elle manipula les bracelets qui entravaient ses mains. Ils s'ouvrèrent comme par enchantement, quelques secondes plus tard. Drek aurait-il eu la force, à ce moment, de sauter sur la rebelle pour tenter de la tuer ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé à son sort, ni à la donne du problème. La rébellion ferait toujours pression sur lui et sa famille pour qu'il trahisse. Il prit la photo de la main d'Elna et la serra contre son cœur, en ce lieu sinistre, c'est tout ce qui lui restait de Daphné...

_- Regardez bien cette photo, officier et répondez à ma question quand vous vous sentirez prêt. Votre allégeance pour l'Empire vaut-il plus à vos yeux que l'amour que vous portez à votre petite protégée ?_  
La voix était calme et posée, la rebelle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle continua.  
_- Je sais que votre première réponse, bornée, sera celle que je n'attends pas. Vous êtes conditionné pour me répondre ainsi. On vous a inculqué de force les préceptes de l'Ordre Nouveau et vous les recrachez par tous les pores de votre peau. Tout suinte l'Empire en vous. Mais je sais qu'au fond de vous, si je réussis à décrasser cette couche de stupidité et d'aveuglément qui caractérise tout bon officier, je trouverai l'homme qui placera sa famille bien avant la cause qu'il sert._  
Elle regarda l'officier dans les yeux, des yeux affaiblis mais toujours vivaces. Elle lui sourit avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Toute provocation, toute sexualité avait quitté sa voix.  
_- Prenez votre temps, Drek. Pour l'amour de Dieu, prenez votre temps. Laissez décanter ce que je viens de vous dire. Je vais vous faire transférer dans une cellule plus confortable et je reviendrai dans la soirée._  
Elle fit un signe devant la caméra située tout en haut de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux gardes de tout à l'heure vinrent prendre les ordres.  
_- Direction bloc de détention 3-A, soldats._

Ils précédèrent l'officier rebelle et son prisonnier à travers un dédale de couloirs qui formaient un inextricable labyrinthe, dont la majeure partie baignait dans l'obscurité. Il faisait froid et humide et Drek se douta qu'ils devaient se trouver dans les sous-sols... mais de quelle planète ? Il regarda de droite à gauche, comme méditant sur une folle entreprise mais son attitude n'échappa pas à la rebelle.

_- N'y pensez même pas. Ces couloirs ne mènent nulle part, et toutes les intersections sont codées. Dans la perspective où je ne réussirai pas à vous arrêter avant, ce dont je doute. Affaibli comme vous l'êtes, ce ne serait même pas drôle, vraiment.  
- On peut toujours essayer, Elna. Maintenant que mes deux mains sont libres, je ressens une nouvelle vigueur.  
- Même avec les mains libres, vous n'êtes pas une menace pour moi. Je suis désolée de douter de votre machisme viril et poilu, mais... vous n'avez aucune chance._  
_- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

D'un geste rapide, mais moins rapide qu'il n'aurait voulu, il s'empara de l'arme du rebelle devant lui. Elle était encore à son étui et n'était pas maintenue par l'attache réglementaire. Drek l'avait remarqué depuis un bon bout de chemin. Le soldat paierait cher cette négligence. Il appuya sur la gâchette.  
L'arme resta muette, au grand désarroi de l'officier.

_- Voyons, Drek... me croyez-vous vraiment si naïve ?_ lui dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air de reproche.  
Il lâcha l'arme qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique.  
_- Tout était prévu et je voulais me rendre compte de quelle reste de velléité vous disposiez. Apparemment, j'ai légèrement sous-estimé votre capacité physique. Je ne referais plus cette erreur dorénavant._  
L'officier serra ses poings et les leva à la hauteur de son visage.  
_- Il va falloir me passer sur le corps, maintenant._  
Elna soupira bruyamment en levant ses yeux au ciel.  
_- Vous voulez jouer ? Et bien nous jouerons... tous les deux._  
Elle fit signe aux deux soldats de s'écarter, ce qu'ils firent en maugréant quelque peu. Puis, fixant Drek droit dans les yeux, elle entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux.  
_- Laissez-moi quelques secondes, Drek... je suis toute à vous, mon chou.  
- La galanterie aura raison de nous, les hommes.  
- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui auraient attendu pour m'attaquer, comme vous faites.  
- Vous êtes prête ?_

Elna fit signe que oui. Si l'officier n'était pas trop sûr de venir à bout des deux soldats, il était au moins certain de se venger sur la jeune rebelle, un peu trop présomptueuse à son goût. Il se concentra sur chacun de ses muscles, les échauffant par de petites contractions.

_- Honneur à vous,_ commença Drek.

Elna ne tarda pas, elle envoya de la jambe avant un coup de pied frontal avec une violence et une rapidité inouïe. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'esquiver et cette attaque parfaite le décontenança. Il profita de l'élan de son coup de pied pour lui décocher une droite au niveau de la tête. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait au tour des soldats, avec un peu de chance. Son poing ne rencontra que du vide. La tête d'Elna avait disparue de son champ de vision. Mettant justement à profit son élan, elle avait enchaîné sur un coup de pied retourné avec une surprenante désinvolture. Celui-ci atteignit son but : le ventre de l'officier.  
Il y eut un bruit sec suivi d'un cri. Drek encaissa du mieux qu'il pu, c'est à dire mal car il ne s'y attendait pas. La rebelle aurait largement eu le temps de le finir, mais elle prit un malin plaisir à le laisser espérer. Quand la douleur se fut dissipée, il ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire amusé à Elna.

_- Vous êtes rapide pour une rebelle !  
- Allez, ne faites pas votre macho, vous savez que je suis plus forte que vous._  
_- Vous êtes forte, mais je doute que vous preniez le dessus sur moi._

Il envoya à son adversaire un coup de pied latéral puissant et rapide, qu'Elna vit arriver longtemps à l'avance. Elle absorba le choc de l'impact en se déplaçant sur le coté et saisit sa jambe, avant de le balayer au sol et de lui faire une clef de jambe. Les os grincèrent un peu et Drek frappa au sol de douleur.

_- C'est tout ce qu'on vous enseigne à l'Académie ?_

Honteux, l'officier se tu. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait rien dire car il gémissait de douleur. Elna lâcha sa prise et se remit en garde. Enervé, Drek se remit d'aplomb aussi vite qu'il le pu. Son corps commençait à lui obéir comme par le passé : avec perfection. Il enchaîna une série de rapides coups de poing et de pieds pour déborder la rebelle. Cette dernière para avec une précision remarquable chacun de ses coups. A la fin, elle contre-attaqua et Drek n'eut même pas le loisir de réagir. Elle le neutralisa au niveau des parties, comme elle aimait à le faire et enchaîna sur un coup de poing doublé au niveau du visage. L'officier vacilla sous les impacts et Elna le prit violemment à la gorge, avant de le plaquer avec une violence folle contre la paroi métallique. Elle enserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les gargouillements affolés de sa victime.

_- Echec et mat, Drek, fini de jouer maintenant._

Elna relâcha son étreinte et l'officier s'affala au sol. Elle fit signe aux soldats qui s'étaient écartés. L'un d'eux sortit une paire de bracelets métalliques et enserra ses poignets. Ils le relevèrent avec une délicatesse toute bourrue et le petit groupe se dirigea vers les quartiers de haute sécurité. Drek avait perdu, et ce sentiment d'échec lui était insupportable. Sa sortie d'école remontait à loin, et il était encore faible de l'interrogatoire, mais il aurait dû vaincre la rebelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être que le temps était venu de se remettre en question.  
Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il avait été conduit dans une petite pièce plus confortable que la précédente : une couche sommaire l'attendait et la luminosité était moins agressive. Les gardes et leur officier avaient disparus et il se retrouvait seul face à ses pensées. Mais celles-ci attendraient un peu. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit et s'effondra, l'obscurité bienfaisante ne tarda pas à recouvrir son âme fatiguée...

**Chapitre 5. Préparatifs**

Le Général était dans son élément et ses yeux s'animaient quand il parlait.

_- Vous avez sur cet écran la carte géophysique de Tatooine. Imprégnez-vous en. Comme vous le constatez, il n'y a que deux choses à la surface de cette maudite planète : du sable et... encore du sable. Le désert recouvre une grande partie de la planète, et les montagnes rocailleuses le reste. Si une intervention doit avoir lieu, il faut vous mettre en tête que les conditions ne seront pas optimums._

Un petit point rouge clignota sur la carte et le général effectua un zoom dessus.

_- Voilà Mos Esley, l'une des principales villes de cette planète de sauvages. Nous avons joué de chance sur ce coup-ci : une cellule rebelle a été mise sous surveillance il y a quelques semaines par des collaborateurs de l'Ubiqtorat. Et il s'avère que cette cellule s'est "excitée" justement dans le créneau horaire où l'officier Drek pourrait avoir atterrit sur Tatooine. C'est une chance, ça nous fait gagner du temps et des investigations. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont filé certains des terroristes, avec succès. Un avant-poste rebelle vient d'être découvert, quelque part au milieu du désert, bien dissimulé par la rocaille environnante. Il ne doit pas être le seul, évidemment, mais il y a de fortes chances que l'officier soit retenu là-bas... momentanément, du moins. L'avant-poste se situe en plein territoire Hutt et je présume que les rebelles doivent payer une taxe exorbitante pour profiter d'une couverture comme celle du seigneur du crime local. Tatooine est une planète aux moeurs assez libres, éloignée du joug impérial, mais elle n'en reste pas moins territoire de l'Empire. Nos ennemis ne prendront pas le risque d'y rester indéfiniment, avec leur précieuse capture. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, tout au plus, il sera transféré en toute sécurité vers une destination inconnue mais sûre, et nous aurons bien du mal à localiser et extraire l'officier, alors. Nous devons jouer la carte de la discrétion, absolument. C'est pour cela que les forces impériales locales n'ont pas été contactées. Je mettrai ma main au feu que la garnison impériale est infestée de rebelles et d'espions à la solde du crime organisé. L'Errinic est en simple mission de protection d'un convoi de ravitaillement, nous nous poserons sur Tatooine en toute discrétion. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont déjà tout préparé pour notre arrivée._

Il fit une pause, regardant ses soldats, avant de continuer.

_- Nous arriverons de nuit. Nous lancerons l'assaut à l'aube. C'est le meilleur moment pour surprendre totalement l'ennemi. Ceux qui ont veillé seront physiquement épuisés. Les autres, réveillés dans leur sommeil, seront mentalement inaptes à faire face à notre assaut efficace et impitoyable. N'ayez aucune pitié car eux n'en auront aucune. Ne pensez pas à faire de prisonniers, les mines de sel aux confins de l'Empire en regorgent déjà. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a toujours un ou deux rebelles qui jouent les morts. Nous pourrons toujours en retirer quelque chose... enfin par nous j'entends les services spécialisés de l'Ubiqtorat. D'ailleurs, j'attends en ce moment l'arrivée des clichés pris par leurs efficaces agents. Ca ne devrait plus tarder._

Un appareil à la droite du général émit un bip long et plusieurs courts. L'homme s'empressa d'appuyer sur plusieurs des touches de la console et la ville de Mos Esley s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une série de clichés. La base ennemie était moyennement grande, enclavée dans une passe montagneuse qui donnait sur un des plus grands déserts de la planète. Les photos étaient prises de très loin et, malgré un zoom maximum, on ne distinguait les formes qu'avec peine. Cependant, il faudrait bien s'en contenter. Le général resta pensif quelques instants avant de désigner une sorte de passe qui jaillissait d'un plateau, légèrement en hauteur des premiers toits de la base ennemie.

_- Si j'en juge par ce cliché, le meilleur moyen d'investir la base en toute efficacité est de passer par les hauteurs. Nous ne pouvons pas descendre en rappel, et cette petite corniche semble à première vue... impraticable. Les rebelles doivent le savoir, ils n'auraient pas installé leur base à cet endroit sinon. Elle ne semble pas garder. Nous aurons de grandes difficultés à la parcourir sans déclencher l'alerte. Je crains par-dessus tout les écroulements de pierres qui peuvent nous trahir. De plus, nous serons à découvert et visibles durant le temps que prendra notre descente, en espérant qu'elle soit rapide. Par contre, si nous arrivons à faire comme je dis, la victoire est assurée d'avance. Nous débarquerons par les toits et prendrons rapidement le contrôle de la base, en exterminant rapidement les moyens de communication et les ennemis qui se dresseront devant nous. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat estiment leur nombre autour de la cinquantaine. L'agent que nous recherchons devrait être facile à localiser une fois à l'intérieur._

Il stoppa et fit un tour de table, notant quelques expressions de réprobation.

_- Je sais que nous en sommes capables... nos entraînements quotidiens ne laisse plus aucune place au doute. Nous réussirons là ou les autres échoueront. Et même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre une fois sur place, nous en trouverions un. N'oubliez pas qui nous sommes ! Je ne suis pas idéaliste, ni même optimiste. Juste réaliste. J'ai vu les prouesses que chacun d'entre vous était capable. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, l'Agent Drek Svar est déjà libéré et je vois déjà les belles médailles qui brilleront sur vos uniformes._

Les expressions de désaveu disparurent très vite.

_- Bien, je veux que, durant le trajet vers Tatooine, vous preniez le maximum de repos possible. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour cette mission. Plus d'entraînement, donc, jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé avec cette mission de routine. Nous ferons un autre briefing avant de quitter le destroyer, quand nous serons proches de notre destination et avec de plus amples renseignements. A bientôt, soldats._

Ben déambulait à travers les coursives du super destroyer, désoeuvré. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de ne rien faire, et cela l'irritait. Les entraînements et les révisions lui prenaient tout son temps libre, c'est pour cela que tous les soldats du groupe d'élite faisaient preuve d'une efficacité totale. Toute leur vie, leurs actes, leur volonté étaient tournés vers l'accomplissement ultime, pour l'Empereur et pour l'Empire. Comme convenu, Ben retrouva son ami Berek dans une des salles de repos du vaisseau. La salle de repos en question tenait plus du bar de quartier que de la salle de repos, néanmoins. Dans une ambiance feutrée, gradés et moins gradés s'accordaient un temps de repos, autour d'un verre et avec leurs connaissances. Berek se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, très bien entouré. Deux jeunes cadettes buvaient ses paroles comme sorties de la bouche de l'Empereur. Il était en train de leur conter une de ses périlleuses missions sur une planète lointaine et hostile. Berek possédait un bel organe vocal qui charmait son entourage. En plus de ça, il fallait avouer qu'il était solidement charpenté. Un menton carré, des épaules si épaisses qu'elles pouvaient chacune supporter le poids d'un Bantha, des pectoraux à peine contenus par sa combinaison, des bras... mon dieu ce n'était plus des bras, et des jambes puissantes qui semblaient s'accrocher au sol comme les racines d'un arbre. Bref, Berek était aux anges et sa petite compagnie aussi. Son ami Ben hésita à le déranger, mais après tout...

_- ... à ce moment, je saisis le cou de mon agresseur et je le lance dans la cuve de produits chimiques, et...  
- Salut Berek !  
- ... une compagnie entière de rebelles me fonce dessus et...  
- Hum... Berek ?  
- ... j'appuie sur la détente et... ah, pardon Ben, excuse-moi, j'étais pris dans mon histoire !_  
_- Oui je vois ça. Tu oublies de leur dire comment je t'ai sauvé la vie dans ce quartier mal famé de Duros. Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ taquina Ben.  
Berek le foudroya du regard.  
_- Ah oui, en effet..._ grogna-t-il.  
Il marqua une petite pause avant de sourire.  
_- Les filles, je vous présente mon grand ami Ben, ensemble, on en a vécu des vertes et des pas mûres ! Viens te joindre à nous, l'ami. Les filles, faites-lui une petite place._

De toute évidence, la présence de Ben ne les laissa pas non plus indifférentes et elles s'empressèrent de lui laisser une place. La rencontre de soldats d'élite comme eux ne devait pas se faire souvent à bord de l'Errenic. Berek avait une théorie qui se justifiait souvent : les jeunes cadettes, si sérieuses en temps de travail, étaient tout l'opposé quand elles étaient en repos, c'est à dire indisciplinées et légères. Enfin c'était sa théorie.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment en compagnie des deux jeunes filles, avant qu'elles ne soient obligées de reprendre leur poste. Elles convinrent d'un autre rendez-vous avec les deux membres de l'Escadron Ender et prirent congés d'eux. Berek et Ben discutèrent encore quelques temps de leur mission, avant de constater qu'Emon était aussi dans la pièce, et de l'inviter à leur table. Ben fit les présentations.

_- Ah oui, fit Berek. Je vous ai vu dans la salle de briefing._  
_- Je vous reconnaît aussi_, rétorqua Emon. _Votre silhouette ne m'a pas laissé indifférent, mais prenez cela dans le bon sens. Vous êtes assez... unique !_  
_- Oui, je sais, j'ai une intelligence assez aiguisée et mes conseils sont..._  
_- Heu, Berek... il parle de ta musculature_, coupa Ben.  
Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses propres biceps, puis sur ceux de son ami et constata avec regrets qu'il avait encore des efforts à faire. Emon aussi d'ailleurs.  
_- Vous accepterez bien un verre, Emon._  
_- Merci, avec grand plaisir, Berek._  
Il se leva et partit commander au bar, d'un pas lourd et massif.  
_- Un gars génial,_ commenta Ben... _et mon grand ami.  
- J'espère ne pas m'imposer dans votre petit groupe._  
_- Ne vous en faites pas.  
- Parce que je sais pertinemment que si la situation était inversée, je verrais d'un oeil méfiant un étranger s'immiscer au sein de mon groupe._  
_- Nous ne sommes pas à l'Ubiqtorat, ici. Nous sommes plus... cool. Détendez-vous, officier, je vous présenterai dans la journée au reste du groupe. Vous verrez..._  
_- Merci, Ben.  
-De plus, vous n'êtes pas un bureaucrate, vous êtes de l'Oméga Force. Votre réputation vous a précédé ici, et tous mes camarades n'attendent plus que de vous connaître._  
Emon lui adressa son premier sourire.  
_- Enfin ! Il en faut du temps pour vous arracher un sourire, à vous autres de l'Ubiqtorat !_

Berek revint avec quelques verres remplis d'un liquide ambré qui exhalait des relents d'alcool. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs expériences, débattirent sur plusieurs techniques d'intervention en poupe dans leur escadron respectif, puis les breuvages aidant, se confièrent un peu plus intimement. Puis ils emmenèrent le nouvel arrivant rencontrer les autres membres de l'Escadron Ender. Tout se passa bien, malgré les appréhensions d'Emon et il fut vite intégré. Les hommes de l'Ender ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de l'Oméga Force. La fatigue s'installant au cours des heures, ils se séparèrent et s'en allèrent trouver un peu de repos dans leur chambre respective. Le grand jour était pour ce soir...

**Chapitre 6. Chantage**

Il se trouvait dans une belle et grande prairie. Le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant onduler la végétation. Un soleil fier dardait ses rayons chaleureux sur Drek. Les senteurs et les parfums lui montaient aux narines, l'enivrant de leur suave douceur. Devant lui, Taun We le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

_- C'est un... rêve,_ hésita-t-il.  
Un frémissement dans la robe de la Kaminienne.  
_- Je suis toujours dans ma cellule, et vous, toujours sur Kamino..._  
Elle secoua la tête d'un air négatif.  
_- Quelle différence entre le rêve et la réalité, officier ? Ce n'est que votre cerveau qui interprète les données différemment, le rêve n'est que la continuité d'une forme de pensée. Un état second pendant lequel votre psyché est totalement libéré... et totalement réceptif._  
Sa voix était toujours aussi douce que le jour où il l'avait quitté.  
_- Alors je ne rêve pas ?_  
_- Vous rêvez, mais en ce moment, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Votre cerveau a répondu à mon... appel. Mais il l'interprète à sa façon. J'aimerais tellement être avec vous en ce moment, Drek._  
Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air étonné. Un rêve ? Cela semblait si réel.  
_- Il n'était écrit nulle part dans les archives que votre peuple possédait ce... pouvoir._  
_- Vous avez encore bien des choses à apprendre, officier. Et ce que vous appelez "pouvoir" n'est qu'une des nombreuses capacités de nos cerveaux. Vous la possédez aussi, mais elle n'est pas active, malheureusement.  
- Où êtes-vous, Taun We ?  
- Quelle importance, je sais moi, où vous êtes. Je sais ce qu'on vous a fait enduré. Vous êtes courageux, officier. Si je pouvais être à vos cotés pour vous apporter mon réconfort..._  
_- Mais vous l'êtes... et ça m'apporte un peu de bonheur._  
Elle approcha sa main et caressa la joue de l'officier, comme avec regrets. Ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse.  
_- Je vous quitte officier, votre psyché s'affaiblit, vous allez vous réveiller. Ne m'oubliez pas._  
_- Non... attendez, Taun We... vous... non !_  
L'image de la jolie extra-terrestre se dissipa dans la plaine. Celle-ci commença à fondre dans le néant et c'est à ce moment que Drek se réveilla. Il était baigné de sueur, allongé en travers de son lit de fortune. Il se mit en tailleur dessus et souffla pensivement le nom de sa kaminienne.

Il ne perçut que bien tard la présence de la rebelle, qui l'épiait depuis un coin de la pièce.  
_- Vos rêves sont édifiants, officier. Je me suis renseigné sur votre... Taun We, c'est ça ?_  
Drek serra les dents de colère.  
_- Aux dernières nouvelles, l'assistante du premier ministre de la lointaine planète Kamino, je me trompe ?_  
Il ne répondit rien.  
_- D'après nos espions, elle n'est plus sur sa planète natale. Vous faites chavirer bien des coeurs, Drek. Elle court, votre Kaminienne, elle court vous délivrer des griffes de vos bourreaux ! Si ce n'est pas touchant...  
- Taun We..._  
_- Si vous étiez n'importe quel officier, j'aurais affirmé que cette relation... si charmante... n'était nouée que parce que votre mission l'exigeait. Une superbe informatrice, assistante du premier ministre, en plus ! Mais je sens quelque chose dans votre voix. Je jurerais qu'elle ne vous laisse pas indifférente._  
_- Vous vous trompez, Elna._  
_- Qui croyez-vous tromper ? Certainement pas moi, officier. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas si insensible aux charmes féminins. Ca me laisse mes chances.  
- A ce stade, ce n'est même plus un rêve, c'est une... chimère.  
- N'oubliez pas, Drek... je n'en ai pas fini avec vous._  
Elle marqua une pause.  
_- Alors, officier ? Je suis ici pour votre réponse..._

Il ferma les yeux, oubliant pendant quelques secondes la présence de la rebelle. Un souvenir remonta en lui et explosa comme une bulle de champagne à la surface d'une coupe. Il prenait place dans les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat, quelques mois auparavant. Aenelia et Drek se trouvaient face à face, dans une petite salle de repos aménagée tout spécialement pour les officiers des Renseignements Impériaux. Il faisait bon venir s'y détendre et cela arrivait fréquemment que plusieurs hauts membres se rencontrent, malgré l'immensité des lieux et la diversité des horaires. Un bar avait été aménagé avec un grand raffinement même si, au grand regret de tous, il n'était autorisé à servir que des boissons faiblement alcoolisées (dont le célèbre champagne Correllien) En cette heure tardive, donc, alors que le soleil d'été léchait la surface de Coruscant de ses derniers rayons, la jeune recrue et son ami de toujours avaient entamé une conversation des plus sérieuses.

_- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète, Drek ?  
- Et comme toujours je vous répondrai oui, Aenelia._  
Elle chercha la meilleure façon de tourner la chose.  
_- Je sais que vous aimez votre fille par-dessus tout.  
- Venez-en au fait.  
- Si vous étiez obligé de la sacrifier pour que l'Ordre Nouveau puisse prospérer... seriez-vous capable de le faire, officier ? En auriez-vous le courage ?_  
Drek réfléchit un long moment.  
_- Je vous demande quelque chose de terrible, je le sais.  
- Vous me connaissez bien, maintenant. Réfléchissez un peu à la réponse que je vous donnerai._  
_- Et bien... vous me répondriez avec tout le sérieux du monde que chacun en cette terre est destiné à la mort, qu'elle vienne tôt ou qu'elle vienne tard. Que rien n'est au-dessus de l'idéologie impériale, pas même les êtres vivants, qui ne sont que de chair et de sang. Que votre famille peut être sacrifiée sur l'autel d'une cause supérieure, qui transcende de loin la volonté humaine. Oui, je crois que vous me répondriez ainsi._  
Elle laissa passer un peu de temps avant d'insister, avec sa moue coquine.  
_- Alors ?  
- Vous avez votre réponse, Aenelia._  
_- Je le savais, officier. Je commence à bien vous connaître, à présent, non ? _(elle lui envoya un coup de coude malicieux)  
Sur le coup, il doutait bien de sa motivation à sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le léger tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il lui répondait. C'est un dilemme que Drek ne voulait pas se poser. S'il existait un dieu protecteur des êtres qui chérissent leur famille, alors un tel choix ne se présenterait jamais à lui. Cela n'arriverait jamais, non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

Mais c'était arrivé.  
Sa fille ou son amour pour l'Ordre Nouveau.  
Il ne lui restait aucune carte à jouer, cette fois-ci. Pas le plus petit atout caché au fond de sa manche. L'histoire allait mal se terminer et Drek le redoutait. Il pensa une dernière fois à Aenelia et fixa la rebelle d'un regard haineux.

_- Ma réponse ? Celle que vous n'attendez certainement pas : je choisis la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie et je vous maudit tous autant que vous êtes. Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de ma fille, je vous poursuivrai jusque dans l'autre vie s'il le faut. Je vous ferai payer. Et si je suis obligé d'attendre que vous passiez dans l'autre monde, je jure que ce sera de la main de mes camarades. Ils vous traqueront bien après ma mort et sauront me venger. Comme vous vous plaisez à le penser, ce ne sont que des machines froides et sans âmes, aussi, soyez assurée que la galaxie entière ne sera pas assez grande pour que vous puissiez vous y terrer. Et quand vous basculerez dans le néant, je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour transformer votre au-delà en enfer. Vous n'aurez plus jamais de répit, plus jamais. Je vous crache à la figure, Elna, je n'ai pas peur de vous ni de vos petits instruments de torture. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion véreux sur un échiquier pourri et je vous hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Regardez dans mon regard et plongez votre âme dans mon âme, si vous n'avez pas peur. Espèce de charogne refoulée qui se complait dans sa fiente et ses défouloirs sadiques, vous êtes l'image même de la rébellion pour moi. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de vous voir dans la situation inverse, en train d'expier vos fautes de la pire manière qui soit. Vous n'êtes plus un être humain, Elna, vous êtes un détritus de la société et l'uniforme que vous portez n'arrive même pas à cacher la souillure de votre âme. Touchez donc à ma protégée, c'est tout ce que votre intelligence chaotique a trouvé de mieux à faire. Vous n'êtes bonne qu'à ça de toute façon, vos jeux cruels n'ont aucun effet sur moi, car je vous suis supérieur en tout et vous ne l'avez pas encore compris. J'ai gagné, vous avez perdu. Misérable vermine, je vous méprise, je vous abhorre, je vous vomis par tous les orifices, je vous exècre, soyez damnée !_

L'officier reprit son souffle, haletant devant une Elna impassible.

_- Et vous croyez avoir le choix, Drek ? Je vais en finir avec vous avant de toucher à votre fille. Je vous réduirai en loque humaine, de sorte que vous n'aurez plus que les yeux pour pleurer quand je vous montrerai le spectacle de votre protégée torturée. Et j'y prendrai du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous réagirez face aux hurlements de souffrance de vos proches. Si même vous serez encore en état de réagir, car vous n'aurez plus de l'être humain que le nom. Et ces images et ces hurlements vous poursuivront toute votre vie, si je décide de ne pas y mettre un terme. Vous serez hanté à jamais, jusque dans cet au-delà que vous me promettez infernal. Nous verrons qui de nous deux gagnera à ce petit jeu._  
_- Allez-y_ ! hurla l'officier dans un grognement féroce. _Je n'ai pas peur !_

Elna leva une main en l'air et plusieurs gardes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils passèrent à tabac l'agent des renseignements jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans une profonde inconscience.

_- Ca suffit. Attachez-le et amenez TOUT mes outils. J'ai bien dit TOUT. Lancez la procédure de capture et ramenez-moi sa fille dans les plus brefs délais. Vivante. Exécution._

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement puis quittèrent la pièce. Elna fixa l'officier inanimé.

_- C'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, trésor. Votre réputation n'est plus à refaire. Mais la mienne non plus et je jure que vous finirez par céder. Dormez bien... le pire est devant vous..._

**Chapitre 7. A l'assaut !**

Le matériel était fin près. Les paquetages avaient été vérifiés et revérifiés de nombreuses fois. Les armes avaient été démontées, graissées et remontées avec minutie, puis réglées avec patience. Les armures, légères et souples, avaient été ajustées avec précision. Les moyens de communication avaient été contrôlés, puis cryptés. Le briefing avait été complété et précisé, les ordres étaient clairs. Tout était près, jusqu'à l'antique tradition du motif peinturluré sur l'épaulette gauche des armures. Pour certains, c'était des têtes de mort, pour d'autre des corps de femmes nues. Tous ces signes étaient un peu leur porte-bonheur, et la hiérarchie tolérait ce petit manquement à la discipline impériale.  
A l'heure prévue, ils s'embarquèrent dans des petites capsules de sauvetage qui s'éjectèrent vers la surface de la grande planète jaune, selon un angle et une courbure précis. Aucun dispositif de surveillance ne détecta ces petites sphères qui fonçaient vers Tatooine. Elles ne survolèrent aucune grande ville et furent à peine aperçues par des troupeaux de Banthas indolents. Elles se posèrent (le mot était trop doux, même si les capsules étaient équipées de rétro propulseurs) en plein désert, à quelques kilomètres des montagnes qu'ils devraient escalader pour surprendre l'ennemi dans son sommeil.  
Après s'être extraits sans grande difficulté des capsules, ils se dirigèrent vers la rocaille. Ils s'espacèrent chacun par rapport aux autres d'une dizaine de mètres et respectèrent le silence radio jusqu'en contrebas de la pente. Une vingtaine de petits points noirs entreprirent ensuite l'ascension du talus rocheux, vers le plateau qui dominait la base rebelle. Ce ne fut pas sans difficultés. Malgré leur expérience et les précautions prises, ils ne purent empêcher quelques cailloux de se détacher et de rouler avec fracas le long de la pente. Ben faillit même basculer à un moment, ce qui aurait infiniment compliqué les choses, mais heureusement le bras puissant de son ami Berek le retint. Il fallait espérer que les rebelles n'aient pas installé de capteurs de ce coté de la montagne. Après quarante minutes d'une pénible ascension, la petite troupe extenuée s'accordait quelques minutes de repos, au bord du plateau. N'aurait été leur condition physique, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin. Seule une escouade d'élite aurait pu affronter ce talus rocailleux sans abandonner en cours de route. Ben était essoufflé, mais pas tant que son ami Berek. Au même niveau d'entraînement, son ami devait en plus se trimbaler les cents et quelques kilos de sa masse corporelle. Ben était plus léger et plus rapide que son compagnon. Dans l'ensemble, les hommes de l'escadron Ender étaient polyvalents, mais chacun au sein de cet escadron avait sa spécialité. Les tireurs d'élite côtoyaient les combattants au corps à corps, les spécialistes en informatique, les experts en minage et démolition et toutes les spécialités qui faisaient qu'en fin de compte, l'escadron Ender s'en sortait toujours quoi qu'il advienne.  
Le signal du départ fut donné par Berek, le plus gradé et le plus ancien des forces spéciales. Ils parcoururent rapidement le plateau et se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez avec les premiers toits de l'installation rebelle. La corniche était bien plus terrible que ce qu'ils n'avaient cru jusqu'alors. En plus de descendre par endroits de plusieurs mètres à pic, elle ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètres de largeur. Tout en bas, la base ennemie dormait tranquillement. Quelques lumières vacillaient par endroits, mais l'installation était plongée dans l'obscurité. Quelques soldats montaient la garde en haut d'un mirador qui surplombait l'entrée principale. Une petite navette attendait, solitaire, au milieu de la cour centrale...

_- Il faudra neutraliser la navette dans les plus brefs délais_, ordonna Berek. _Je ne tiens pas à voir notre objectif s'envoler dès que nous aurons les yeux tournés._  
Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent.  
_- Bon, les snipers, en place,_ continua-t-il. _D'ici, vous aurez un angle de vue parfait. Messieurs, de la précision et du sang-froid, comme d'habitude. Bonne chance. Les autres avec moi._

_  
_Quatre silhouettes se détachèrent du groupe. Les snipers, deux, étalèrent sur le sol des matelas avant de s'allonger dessus, tout en paramétrant leurs armes. Les observateurs, deux aussi, se positionnèrent chacun à coté de leur tireur. L'un s'équipa de puissantes macro jumelles et l'autre déballa une station portative de correction au tir. Ils avaient pour mission de prendre en compte tous les paramètres météo (vent, température, pression atmosphérique, humidité, site, lumière…) pour donner aux tireurs leur affichage lunette, et aussi de les renseigner sur les moindres détails de la scène. Les snipers étaient souvent amenés à subir « l'effet tunnel », c'est à dire que leur attention se focalisait sur ce qu'ils voyaient dans leur lunette et rien d'autre. Les tireurs avaient besoin de leurs observateurs, et vice-versa. L'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. Accessoirement, les observateurs jouaient également le rôle de coordonnateur, assurant la liaison radio avec le commandement, synchronisant le tir de leurs camarades et se chargeant de leur protection à courte portée.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'escadron peinait pour dévaler l'étroite corniche.  
_- Ne regardez pas en bas !_ conseilla Emon.

Ben avala sa salive et continua d'avancer. Ils étaient les uns derrière les autres et progressaient de profil. Tous avaient prit la peine d'accrocher un lien de survie entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du décrochement, la colonne stoppa. Berek observa le dénivelé avec attention.

_- C'est bon, ça passera._  
Il sortit de son sac une corde et un piolet automatique qu'il ficha dans la rocaille, sans un bruit. Il attacha l'extrémité de la corde et la fit descendre le long du dénivelé.  
_- En rappel, un pas un, en silence et rapidement. Et faites attention !_  
Il passa en premier pour donner l'exemple et glissa furtivement vers le bas. Les autres emboîtèrent le pas dès qu'il eut atteint le sol de la seconde corniche. Ce fut au tour de Ben, il s'approcha du rebord et se prépara à descendre. Il prit un peu d'élan et...  
_- Stop !_ cria Emon. _Il se passe quelque chose !  
- Quoi ?_ lança Ben, irrité d'avoir été stoppé.  
L'officier de l'Oméga Force lui désigna des points sombres, au loin, devant la base, qui progressaient non sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Soudain, des traits de laser jaillirent du mirador de la base rebelle. Qui qu'il fussent, la petite troupe avait été repérée. Ils répliquèrent aussitôt en visant la tourelle.  
_- Bordel de merde, que se passe-t-il en bas !_ hurla Berek.  
Emon fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement les assaillants. Sous la lueur d'une lune mourante et d'un soleil naissant, plusieurs éclats blancs lui arrivèrent dans les yeux. Des éclats blancs reflétés par des armures qui ne lui étaient pas indifférentes. Des armures de...  
_- Des Stormtroopers ! Ce sont des Impériaux !  
- Mais putain de dieu, à quoi jouent-ils ?  
- Ils sont une centaine, précisa Emon. Armés jusqu'aux dents.  
- Ils vont tout faire foirer, ces salopards !  
- Si ce n'est déjà fait,_ constata Ben.  
_- Dépêchons-nous de descendre, vite !_ ordonna Berek.  
Sur le bord du plateau qui dominait la base, les tireurs d'élite, passés leur surprise, ouvrirent un feu méthodique et efficace sur les silhouettes rebelles. Apparemment, du coté des Impériaux standards, la surprise de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls à vouloir investir la base les laissa de marbre...

**Chapitre 8. Nyaris**

Le lieutenant Nyaris observait sans surprise les traits de lumière qui jaillissaient du plateau. Une légère moue se dessina cependant sur son visage... les forces spéciales avaient été plus rapide que prévu : Nyaris les avait sous-estimé. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il serait le premier à pénétrer dans la base ennemie, ravissant la victoire au nez et à la barbe de ces présomptueux impériaux, qu'ils soient de l'Ubiqtorat ou de n'importe quelle force soi-disant "d'élite". Les hommes du lieutenant n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du portique principal. Les pertes avaient été légères, un mort et deux blessés qui avaient été laissés en arrière.

_- Parfait..._ souffla-t-il à son aide de camp.

Le lieutenant avait payé très cher cette information. Les Hutt n'avaient pas la réputation de vendre leurs renseignements, et surtout pas à l'Empire, aussi s'estimait-il heureux. Un agent mandaté par l'infâme Jabba-le-Hutt était venu le rencontrer la veille même, dans son bureau sur Mos Esley. Il prétendait avoir des informations de la plus haute importance à communiquer aux forces de l'Empire. Pendant une pleine heure, Nyaris tenta de négocier le prix exorbitant que l'agent réclamait. En fin de compte, il estima que le renseignement valait bien qu'il puise dans sa réserve personnelle, celle qu'il se constituait petit à petit en prélevant un pourcentage sur chaque transaction contrebandière dans l'astroport. En échange, il fermait les yeux, les siens et ceux des soldats dont il avait le commandement. Sans que le commandant en charge de la garnison de Mos Esley s'en rende compte. Evidemment, il aurait été très étonnant que le dit commandant ne reçoive pas lui-même de subsides, au vu de son grade et des liens qu'il aurait pu tisser avec un certain milieu...

Nyaris avait eu une petite conversation avec lui, des plus édifiantes…

_- Confiez-moi une centaine d'hommes pour une mission extraterritoriale en secteur Hutt.  
- Pour faire... quoi ?_ s'enquit le commandant.  
_- Détruire un avant-poste rebelle en secteur Y-21, près de la passe montagneuse.  
- Je comprends enfin tout...  
- Pardon, commandant ?_

Ce dernier tapota quelques touches sur le clavier de son ordinateur et tourna l'écran vers son lieutenant.

« _A l'attention du Commandant en charge de la garnison Impériale de Mos Esley  
__**SEGP10-02-2003 ; ICON ; 02:53BMUT ; 00.30RMUT**__  
Ordre formel et absolu de cantonner vos hommes sur l'astroport. Aucune initiative personnelle en-dehors de votre juridiction jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Priorité code rouge. Envoyeur : Ubiqtorat._ »

_- Ils savent aussi pour la base ennemie, et comme d'habitude, ils veulent s'en occuper eux-mêmes. Ils récolteront toute la gloire de cette opération et encore une fois, nous n'aurons été que des pantins qu'on manipule._  
Le lieutenant avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix amère. Son supérieur hocha la tête.  
_- Pourquoi devrai-je vous envoyer, lieutenant ?_  
_- Parce que mon contact m'a fourni tout un tas de renseignements qui font que je réussirai cette mission aussi facilement que n'importe quelle escouade d'élite... si vous m'en donnez les moyens.  
- Je présume que vous avez là une occasion unique de franchir quelques échelons_.  
_- Et vous aussi, commandant, ne dites pas le contraire. Une base ennemie anéantie par vos hommes, des prisonniers que vous remettrez avec fierté aux services compétents... et la fierté d'avoir cloué le bec à ces maudits de l'Ubiqtorat. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne resterez pas indéfiniment en charge de ce trou pourri, commandant._  
Le commandant s'humecta les lèvres.

_- J'attends autre chose de vous, cependant.  
- Je devine. S'il s'avérait que cette mission tourne mal, je prends sur moi la responsabilité de cette initiative._  
Il sortit un petit dictaphone de sa poche et le posa sur le bureau de son supérieur.  
_- Tout est là.  
- Parfait. Vous partez sur le champ. Vous arriverez sur les lieux au plus tard dans la matinée. Je fais équiper une centaine de mes hommes immédiatement. Vous disposerez de tout le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Réussissez cette mission, lieutenant. Rompez..._

Tout autour de lui, les tirs de laser fusaient mais ne semblaient vouloir toucher aucun de ses hommes. Il avait joué gros sur cette mission, il fallait non seulement qu'il la réussisse, mais qu'il fasse des prisonniers et qu'il limite aussi le nombre de ses pertes. A ces conditions seulement, il pourrait goûter à une carrière accélérée.

_- Plastiquez cette maudite porte_ ! ordonna Nyaris.  
_- A vos ordres !_

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, la lourde porte d'acier basculait sous le souffle de puissants explosifs. La voie était libre pour les troupes de l'Empire.

_- Rappelez-vous les consignes : les officiers ennemis doivent êtres capturés vivants ! Pour la gloire de l'Empereur, en avant !_

Une sourde rumeur naquit alors que la centaine de Stormtroopers investissait la base. Partout, le combat faisait rage, des corps tombaient, certains rebelles, d'autres impériaux. Des batailles rangées eurent lieux, durant lesquelles le nombre de tirs laser atteignait celui effarant de plusieurs centaines à la seconde. Du coté ennemi, c'était la panique, la déroute, la confusion. Ils ne pouvaient aligner en si peu de temps un front uni qui aurait permis de retarder les troupes impériales. Aussi peu préparée que l'attaque avait pu être, elle prenait la forme d'une grande réussite pour le lieutenant Nyaris. Réussite qui allait lui permettre de caresser les plus doux espoirs...

**Chapitre 9. Fuite**

_- Réveillez-vous, Drek !_

La peur et la tension se lisaient sur son visage et dans sa voix. L'officier émergea lentement du néant dans lequel le tabassage en règle l'avait fait tomber. Trop lentement au goût d'Elna, qui ponctua son réveil de plusieurs paires de gifles, assez violentes.

_- Plus vite que ça, allez !  
- Que... que se passe-t-il ?_  
Son oeil s'ouvrait difficilement tandis que l'autre, rouge et boursouflé, ne lui permettait plus de voir.  
_- Ne posez pas de question et obéissez !_  
Il essaya de se lever mais son corps endolori le faisait trop souffrir. Chaque parcelle de son corps tirait vers le violacé et le moindre de ses muscles lançait dans son cerveau des ondes de pure souffrance.  
_- Je ne... peux pas... je suis... trop faible..._  
Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes le trahirent et il s'affaissa. Elna le rattrapa encore une fois.  
_- Soyez maudit, Drek !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Elna jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire et guetta le moindre bruit dans le couloir. Non, personne ne viendrait l'aider, maintenant. Elle ne devrait compter que sur elle-même, comme elle avait toujours fait. Seule. Seule depuis que son père les avait quitté, il y a bien longtemps... si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de son visage. Seule depuis que sa mère l'avait abandonné, rejoignant les anges dans un dernier sourire, quelques années plus tard. Toujours seule...  
Dans son affaiblissement et pendant qu'Elna le traînait à travers les couloirs, Drek crut percevoir les bribes d'une bataille qui se livrait en surface. Des cris lointains, des détonations sourdes. L'officier n'osait plus espérer que c'était son salut qui s'y jouait, quelques étages plus haut. Elna transpirait sang et eau pour soutenir l'officier mais elle ne ménagerait pas ses efforts avant d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Son attention se focalisa sur la petite navette qui les attendait, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. La navette qui les conduirait hors de la menace impériale, Drek et elle. Le salut...  
L'officier sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de sa geôlière. Elle était stressée, paniquée et les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour le traîner trahissaient son angoisse. Drek se fit un peu plus lourd, dans l'espoir qu'Elna finisse par ne plus pouvoir le porter. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

_- Vous voulez me compliquer la tâche, bien sûr...  
- Hé hé..._ souffla l'officier.  
_- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'atteindre mon but... jamais._

Elle redoubla d'efforts et pendant un instant, Drek se demanda d'où elle pouvait bien tirer ses forces. Le fait est qu'elle progressait plus vite, maintenant. Les couloirs éclairés succédèrent aux couloirs sombres, jusqu'à ce que l'officier sentisse sur ses joues un courant d'air frais. Ils débouchèrent dans un petit hangar où les attendait une petite navette biplace. Le toit du hangar était ouvert et on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles dans la voûte céleste, qui commençait à se teindre en rose. Le jour était proche, pensa Drek.

_- Un dernier effort..._ hurla Elna. _J'y suis !  
_Elle jeta le corps de l'officier sur la carlingue de la navette et jugea qu'elle aurait peut-être deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne les avait pas.  
_- Halte, rebelle ! Pas un geste !_  
Un stormtrooper isolé venait de débarquer dans le hangar par une autre porte. Il pointait son arme vers Elna et comptait bien en faire sa première prisonnière. Son armure blanchâtre reflétait la lueur des étoiles dans le ciel.  
_- Et si je bouge, vous allez me tirer dessus ?  
- Ne jouez surtout pas avec moi, salope de rebelle.  
- Peut-être que ça vous intéresserait de savoir qu'il est ici ?_  
Elle désigna Drek de son menton.  
_- Officier Drek, agent de l'Ubiqtorat. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venus, non ?_  
_- De... l'Ubiqtorat ?_ fit le stormtrooper, surpris.

A l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui... mais alors pour quoi ou pour qui ? Elna répondrait à cette question plus tard, si elle en avait le temps. Profitant que l'attention du soldat impérial soit focalisée sur le corps sans forces de Drek, elle dégaina son petit blaster et n'eut aucun mal à toucher le stormtrooper en pleine tête... du premier coup. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol comme une masse informe. Drek cria.

_- Non !_

Elna se mit à sourire lentement. C'était trop facile, décidément. Elle rengaina son blaster et fit monter l'officier dans la petite navette. D'une pression sur une touche, elle enclencha le préchauffage des moteurs. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait enfin en sécurité avec son prisonnier.

_- Vous n'avez... aucune... chance,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Il est trop tard, mon chou. En route !_

**Chapitre 10. Tentative d'enlèvement**

Aenelia fut littéralement abasourdie par la nouvelle.  
Son petit coeur s'emballa et ses beaux yeux se révulsèrent.  
Elle ne pu produire le moindre son tellement le choc avait été grand. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et artères. Elle bégaya :

_- Ce... ce n'est pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas ?_

Le visage de Vandithir se referma sur lui-même, grave et inflexible. En y regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait y déceler une note de tristesse. La nouvelle ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé indifférent, Drek était l'ami de tous.

_- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Enseigne ?_ dit-il sur un ton sévère.  
_- Non, Analyste. Mais cette nouvelle semble tellement irréelle... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver. Pas à Drek !_  
_- Et pourtant si. Moi même j'ai douté, quand le Superviseur m'a annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence._

Des tonnes de questions surgirent du cerveau de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle se força au calme et afficha avec grande peine une sérénité feinte.

_- Quand et comment un tel incident a-t-il pu se produire ? Les personnes qui sont au courant de la mission se comptent sur les doigts de la main, pourtant !_  
_- C'est arrivé il y a deux jours. Comment ? Drek a été vendu par son pilote, semblerait-il. Le plus troublant dans l'affaire, c'est que cette mission disposait du niveau maximal de sécurité. Le pilote était un homme en qui nous placions une confiance aveugle, recruté parmi les plus fidèles. Pour plus de précautions encore, la vérité a été cachée au pilote, il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une opération de routine. Il va falloir revoir toute notre sécurité et..._

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer par une nouvelle phrase, sans terminer celle qu'il venait d'entamer, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

_- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Renik a commencé son enquête, le pilote renégat possède sûrement d'autres complices au sein même de l'Ubiqtorat. Nous ne tarderons pas à démanteler toute cette gangrène.  
- Je l'espère de tout coeur,_ souffla Aenelia. _Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de l'officier Svar ? Sait-on seulement où ces terroristes l'ont emmené ?  
- Une mission est en cours pour sa délivrance, mais elle n'a pas été organisée par l'Oméga Force, sécurité oblige. Quelque chose me dit que nous sommes espionnés, en ce moment même..._

Aenelia lança une oeillade curieuse mais Vandithir resta de marbre.

_- Je ne puis vous en dire plus, Aenelia. Je vous ai déjà révélé plus qu'il ne le fallait. Sachez simplement que l'Empire ne laisse jamais tomber ses hommes. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Et je compte sur votre discrétion. Il en va de la vie de Drek._

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_- Entendu, Vandithir._

Ils se levèrent tous les deux de leur siège et se saluèrent. Sans plus attendre, Aenelia quitta le bureau de l'Assistant Varken et se dirigea vers le turbo élévateur. Elle avait terminé son service et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle chercher la solitude, afin de méditer sur cette triste nouvelle.

L'astre lumineux ne flamboyait plus dans le ciel. Vaincu, il s'apprêtait à rendre les armes devant la nuit... jusqu'au lendemain, aube d'une nouvelle bataille. Déjà, la ville étincelait de milles feux, crépitait de milles bruits. Tout était vie sur Coruscant, de la masse informe de la foule qui allait et venait partout, jusqu'aux créatures étranges qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie, loin sous la surface. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Coruscant était encore plus étrange et encore plus belle la nuit. La plus belle des perles de l'Empire.

Par chance, quand Aenelia sortit des locaux de l'Ubiqtorat, une navette des transports en commun venait d'arriver en gare. Elle monta à son bord, soulagée de ne pas avoir à attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant le passage de la suivante. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux autres passagers et alla s'asseoir dans le fond.  
Dans sa tête, les questions fourmillaient. Elle se souvenait de sa dernière rencontre avec l'officier, il y a de cela quelques jours, de son optimisme. Il ne s'était pas étalé sur les objectifs de sa mission, mais Drek lui avait confié qu'elle était de la plus haute importance pour l'Ubiqtorat et pour l'Empire.  
Une image éclata dans son esprit comme une bulle : celle de l'officier malmené et certainement torturé par ses ravisseurs. Une image insoutenable, Aenelia aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour éviter à l'officier ces souffrances terribles. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'enrageait au plus haut point.  
Elle se demanda quelques secondes comment les terroristes s'y prendraient pour lui soutirer les informations qu'ils désiraient. Il supporterait sans doute la douleur physique, et il connaissait lui-même toutes les subtilités de la torture mentale, après tous les interrogatoires qu'il avait mené dans sa carrière, il ne tomberait certainement pas dans ces pièges... mais alors, comment obtenir de Drek ce qu'on voulait ? Comment le faire parler ?  
En silence Aenelia médita sur cette question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son arrêt, situé dans la banlieue "chic" du Centre Impérial. En effet, sa famille était riche et elle était fille unique, il allait sans dire que ses parents la dorlotaient et prenaient soin d'elle, parfois même un peu trop à son goût...

A peine, eut-elle franchit le seuil de sa porte qu'elle entendit son ComLink biper. Ne pouvait-on donc pas lui ficher la paix ? Elle le détacha de sa ceinture pour le jeter au loin, mais après une rapide réflexion, y renonça. Ca pouvait être important. Elle lança un coup d'oeil rapide sur le message et sembla surprise de son contenu.

_- Daphné !_

Sans perdre de temps, Aenelia se dépêcha vers les garages, là où était stationné son véhicule. Pas question cette fois d'utiliser les transports en commun : l'école de danse était bien trop éloignée de chez elle. Le trajet se déroula sans incident. D'un pas certain, elle se dirigea vers la salle de danse. Combien de fois avait-elle parcouru ces longs couloirs pour venir chercher la fillette ? Daphné et Aenelia étaient très attachées l'une à l'autre. Toutes deux n'avaient ni petits frères, ni petites soeurs. Une vraie complicité les liait et Aenelia était très vite devenue la nounou idéale de la petite.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle s'assit silencieusement afin de ne pas déranger la troupe de danseuses qui établissaient une magnifique chorégraphie. Elle repéra immédiatement Daphné au milieu du petit groupe. Elle était vraiment ravissante et si mignonne dans son costume de danse.

_- Fin du cours, à demain les filles !_

La professeur rajouta à leur attention :

_- N'oubliez pas de répéter vos pas à la maison car demain, c'est la répétition générale pour le spectacle !_

Aenelia, même si elle aurait juré du contraire, n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux attentifs de la gamine. Elle n'eut même pas à l'appeler, immédiatement Daphné accouru pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_- Wééé... Aené !  
- Tu m'as manqué ma puce ! Alors, c'était chouette ce cours de danse ?  
- Vivi, pourquoi papa est pas là ? Il est pas rentré ?_ demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
_- Non, pas encore, je t'expliquerai..._ répondit Aenelia, après avoir remis l'enfant sur le sol.  
_- Je voudrais savoir où est papa, quand même, et ce qu'il fait…_  
_- Rassure-toi, il..._

Elle s'interrompit... une lumière, quelque part dans son cerveau, s'était mise à briller vivement, éclairant les coins sombres de ses pensées. Tout était devenu d'un coup si limpide, si évident. Aenelia se révolta intérieurement. Elle n'était pas digne de porter l'uniforme de l'Ubiqtorat. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

_- Y'a quoi, Aené, tu as l'air bizarre ?_ s'enquit une petite voix.  
_- Tout va bien, ma puce_, répondit-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

Elle porta les mains dans ses poches et les fouilla, cherchant fébrilement quelque chose. Après avoir mit ses habits sans dessus dessous, elle se résigna : elle devait certainement avoir oublié son ComLink en partant de chez elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le professeur de danse qui quittait la pièce.

_- Pardon, citoyenne... il y a un visiophone quelque part ?  
- Au fond du couloir, à droite !  
- Merci beaucoup !_

Daphné lui tira une de ses manches.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Viens avec moi, ma puce..._

Elle entraîna rapidement la petite avec elle et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.  
Aenelia fit face à l'appareil et tapota quelques codes d'identification. L'appareil émit quelques bruits des plus étranges, avant de joindre le numéro que la jeune fille avait demandé. Un visage apparut sur l'écran, fatigué.

_- Aenelia ?_ fit Vandithir, étonné.  
_- Van... je connais le point faible de l'officier Drek.  
- Je ne comprends pas ?  
- Il n'en parle que rarement, et encore le fait-il avec les personnes dont il a toute confiance. Sa fille. Si ces maudits rebelles sont au courant... Je suis avec sa fille, Daphné, au croisement de la 103° et de la 47°, niveau 52. Une école de danse. Vandithir !_  
_- Je vous envoie une escouade immédiatement_, rassura Vandithir. _Daphné est déjà en sécurité si elle est avec toi._

Un bruit.  
Dans le couloir.  
Aenelia portait déjà la main sur son étui à blaster, dissimulé sous les plis de son vêtement civil. Il n'y avait plus rien mais le silence du couloir était pesant, lourd de menaces. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Daphné, angoissée, chercha la main de la jeune fille.

_- Aenelia ?_ demanda une petite voix plaintive.  
_- Vandithir !_  
_- J'ai entendu, Aenelia ! Les renforts sont en route. Fais attention à toi !_

La communication s'éteignit dans un chuintement. Aenelia s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et lui sourit, tout en lui caressant ses longs cheveux. Sa voix est douce comme du miel.

_- Tout va bien, ma chérie.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Aené ?  
- Il y a des gens méchants qui en ont après nous, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Tout se passera bien si tu fais ce que je dis. Tu as confiance en moi ?  
- Oui,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je t'aime, ma puce. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.  
- C'est promis ?  
- C'est promis, Daphné._

Une ombre apparut au fond du couloir, et elle n'avait pas l'air bienveillante. De là où elle était, Aenelia apercevait le reflet froid et dur d'un blaster.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ lança-t-elle, menaçante.  
_- Des gens peu recommandables. Donnez-nous la petite, maintenant.  
- Vous êtes soit inconscient, soit fou pour souiller de votre présence le Centre Impérial.  
- Modérez vos paroles ou nous allons devenir très méchants._

Plusieurs silhouettes rejoignirent la première, toutes avec des armes, en bandoulière ou à la main. Leurs regards brillaient d'une lueur assassine.

_- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une vermine rebelle, qui plus est non humaine... _cracha-t-elle d'un ton hautain et méprisant.  
_- Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas le choix !_ continua la voix, agacée. _Donnez-nous la petite ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !_  
_- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, dans ce cas.  
- Dans ce cas... avec plaisir, femelle._

Des rayons paralysants plurent sur Aenelia et sa protégée. Mais les rebelles étaient trop loin pour que leurs tirs soient réellement efficaces. La jeune fille avait déjà dégainé et protégeait Daphné de son corps. Elle visa et tira plusieurs fois, rapidement. Au fond du couloir, plusieurs silhouettes tombèrent au sol en criant. Son arme n'était pas réglée sur le mode paralysant. Pas de pitié pour ces terroristes.

_- Reste bien derrière moi, chérie !_ cria Aenelia.

Les soldats rebelles avaient progressé dans le couloir et la situation devenait intenable. Les tirs se faisaient plus précis chaque seconde. La jeune fille décocha plusieurs tirs sur les néons qui s'éteignirent en série. Le couloir était maintenant plongé dans une semi pénombre. Elle ajusta quelques autres tirs au jugé, dont certains firent mouche. Elle entraîna la fillette rapidement vers un autre couloir qui leur faisait face.

_- Cours, Daphné, cours !_

Les rebelles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que leur proie s'échappait. Ils coururent à sa poursuite, bien décidés à ramener la fillette, même si c'était au péril de leur vie. Elna ne leur pardonnerait pas un échec, de toute façon.

_- Mince, un cul de sac !_ s'écria Aenelia.  
_- C'est notre salle de maquillage qui donne sur la scène !  
- Ou ça, Daphné ?_

La petite désigna du doigt une porte sur la gauche.

_- Alors, on y va !_

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce remplie de miroirs et d'outils de maquillage. C'est là que Daphné et ses copines se maquillaient avant de donner une représentation. Au fond de la pièce, un petit couloir donnait sur les coulisses de la scène. Aenelia referma la porte derrière elle, qu'elle barricada avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cela n'arrêterait pas longtemps des hommes déterminés, mais leur accorderait un peu de temps.

_- Qui c'est, Aené, les méchants messieurs ?_

La jeune femme venait de pousser un meuble imposant contre la porte. Elle ne se serait pas crûe pouvoir faire un tel effort, mais pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, Aenelia aurait fait bien plus encore.

_- C'est..._ haleta-t-elle... _des gens qui n'aiment pas l'Empire et qui veulent faire du mal à notre Empereur... et à tous les gens qui sont avec lui._  
_- Mais ça existe, des gens comme ça ?  
- Oh oui, chérie... malheureusement.  
- Pourquoi les soldats y les arrêtent pas ?  
- Parce que les vilains hommes se cachent très bien, ils ont peur de l'Empereur._  
_- C'est eux qui font exploser les bombes, comme on voit sur l'Holovision ?  
- Oui, ma puce.  
- J'aimerais que l'Empereur les punissent tous !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie. Il s'en occupe, _répondit Aenelia en souriant.

Des coups sourds retentirent, suivis de jurons. Derrière la porte, les rebelles commencèrent à mitrailler la porte de lasers, affaiblissant la porte et ce qui la bloquait, pour mieux l'enfoncer. Une voix forte se fit entendre.

_- Femelle, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !_

Aenelia se tourna vers sa protégée.

_- N'écoute pas ce que dit le monsieur. Il ne nous arrivera rien._

Daphné hocha la tête faiblement.

_- Il faut y aller, maintenant._

Elle donna sa main à la petite et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce par le petit couloir. La porte n'allait pas tarder à céder, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Après plusieurs mètres dans un corridor pas plus éclairé qu'un estomac de Sarlaac, ils débouchèrent sur la scène. C'était un large espace d'une dizaine de mètres de longueur sur la moitié de large, estima Aenelia. Lustré et ciré, le parquet de bois reflétait milles lumières.

_- Attention Daphné !_

Elle se jeta sur la petite et la coucha au sol. Un tir paralysant explosa non loin d'elle. Aenelia roula avec la petite jusqu'au bord de la scène et se réfugia dans la fosse aux musiciens. La situation n'était pas très brillante s'ils n'arrivaient pas très vite à quitter la salle. La jeune fille osa un regard vers le haut de la salle. Comme un théâtre des temps anciens, la salle s'organisait en hauteur et en hémicycle autour de la scène. Des petites silhouettes s'agitaient devant la grande porte centrale à doubles battants. Décidément, ces maudits terroristes étaient partout !

_- Daphné, j'ai besoin de toi..._

La petite était tremblante de peur, la tête contre la poitrine d'Aenelia, la serrant très fort contre elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, cependant.

_- Sais-tu s'il y a une autre sortie ?_

Les yeux de Daphné clignèrent à plusieurs reprises, sous la réflexion.

_- La prof de danse, elle passe toujours par derrière, mais je sais pas où.  
- Par derrière ?_ demanda Aenelia, intéressée.

La petite fille fit un signe du menton, désignant une porte étroite à l'extrémité de la scène. Aenelia ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

_- Merci ma puce._  
Pour accéder à cette maudite porte, il fallait se mettre à découvert. La jeune femme grimaça de colère. Est-ce qu'elle ferait courir ce risque à la petite ?

_- Daphné, il va falloir être une grande fille. Quand je te le dirais, tu courras vers la porte, tu l'ouvriras et tu m'attendras derrière. Il ne t'arrivera rien, tu me fais toujours confiance ?_  
_- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Empêcher les vilains messieurs de nous tirer dessus._

Daphné était pâle et lança un faible sourire à l'attention d'Aenelia. Les silhouettes menaçantes s'étaient postées en hauteur, guettant le moindre signe. Des bruits rapprochés provenaient de la petite salle de maquillage qu'ils venaient de quitter. Quoi qu'ils voulussent faire, il fallait qu'ils le fassent vite, à présent. Aenelia porta la petite fille et la posa sur le bord de la scène.

_- Vas-y, Daphné, cours, cours !_

Dans la seconde, elle pointa son blaster vers les formes, dissimulées derrière les rangées. Elle fit feu rapidement et régulièrement pour obliger les rebelles à rester cachés. Ses tirs n'atteignirent aucun ennemi mais leur précision empêcha toute riposte. Elle avait bien pensé à viser les lustres, pour plonger la salle dans la pénombre, mais il y en avait malheureusement un peu trop. Quand elle tourna la tête vers Daphné, celle-ci avait disparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aenelia se sentit rassurée. Elle jeta un oeil rapide sur son bracelet-montre : déjà dix minutes qu'elle avait contacté Vandithir, que faisait-il ?

_- Aené !  
_  
Derrière la porte, la petite silhouette s'inquiétait. Passé la surprise, les rebelles reprenaient confiance en eux et osaient à leur tour riposter. Des bruits de pas dans le petit couloir, derrière la scène. La situation se compliquait de seconde en seconde.

_- Ne bouge pas, chérie, j'arrive !_

Elle lança encore une dernière salve sur les fauteuils situés en hauteur. Puis elle sauta d'elle-même sur la scène en bois, avant de tenter un sprint vers la porte ouverte où Daphné l'attendait. Ca passait ou ça cassait, maintenant...  
La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte quand un tir savamment ajusté la toucha au mollet gauche. Ce n'était pas un tir paralysant. Aenelia hurla de douleur et dans le même temps, Daphné aussi. Elle acheva sa course sur le ventre, sans pouvoir se mettre à l'abri derrière cette maudite porte qui la narguait, à moins d'un mètre de là. A peine un mètre. Incroyable comme un petit mètre pouvait changer le cours des choses.

_- Aené ! Aené !_ pleura la petite fille.

Du sang coulait le long de sa blessure mal cautérisée. La douleur faisait vaciller la jeune fille. Pendant quelques secondes, un voile blanc lui tomba sur les yeux et elle ne pu rien faire, même pas penser. Quand elle recouvra ses esprits, même pas une ou deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit Daphné qui pleurait, des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, venant du couloir et une salve de lasers qui crépitaient autour d'elle, faisant cramer le beau plancher. Ces rebelles étaient décidément de piètres tireurs. Cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Et puis, elle n'allait pas abandonner sa petite Daphné maintenant. Pas tant qu'il lui restait un soupçon d'énergie. Elle se força à ramper sur le parquet, oubliant la douleur et se concentrant sur l'image de sa protégée. Daphné criait pour l'encourager.  
Quand un deuxième tir la toucha au bras. Il fallait que ça arrive. Ces bâtards continuaient à lui tirer dessus, malgré qu'elle ne soit plus une menace pour eux. Aenelia hurla à nouveau, et dans ce cri déchirant, un début de panique. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder sa nouvelle plaie au bras. Le laser avait cautérisé la blessure, mais pas pour longtemps. Déjà, des gouttes de sang perlaient autour de la plaie. Aenelia ne sentait plus son bras et sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyr. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à se refermer sur elle-même, à s'évanouir pour oublier la souffrance. Mais ce n'était qu'une fuite dictée par son corps, non par son esprit. Mais c'était tellement plus facile. Ne plus penser à rien, s'envoler, partir, sombrer dans l'abîme noir et profond de l'inconscience. Oublier tout, oublier Drek... son visage s'imprima dans son cerveau, aussi nettement qu'une photographie. Drek... non, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Il comptait sur elle, en ce moment. Elle avait des choses à faire, et elle les ferait. Pour l'officier Drek. Elle eut un sursaut d'énergie. Ses yeux qui s'étaient refermés s'ouvrirent avec une force bestiale, fixant la porte et la sécurité qu'elle trouverait derrière. Lentement, en s'aidant de son bras et de sa jambe encore valide, elle progressa jusqu'à l'entrebâillement de la porte, laissant derrière elle une coulée de sang. Elle y était presque. Elle poussa un grognement indistinct et mit le haut de son corps à l'abri. Avec l'aide de Daphné, elle passa bientôt ses jambes aussi. Les rebelles, désabusés, venaient de cesser de tirer, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour la rater.

_- Aené, Aené, tu es blessée !  
- C'est... pas grave... je m'en sortirais_, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
_- Tu as plein de sang partout,_ pleurnicha Daphné.  
_- Ma puce... essaye de... fermer la porte… à clef.  
- Oui, oui !_

Rassemblant ses forces éparses, Aenelia se mit dos contre le mur. La douleur était revenue, en fait elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. Une douleur atroce chaque fois que les muscles de la jeune fille tremblaient, chaque fois qu'involontairement, son corps sursautait.

_- C'est fait Aené... on fait quoi maintenant ?  
- La voix de la petite fille était frêle et paniquée.  
- Ma puce..._

Aenelia se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour la petite, désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus se mouvoir et le moindre mot lui arrachait une onde de pure souffrance. Avant de ne plus pouvoir rien faire, il fallait qu'elle conseille Daphné.

_- Il faut que tu ailles te cacher... tu sais ? Comme quand tu t'amuses avec tes copines. Il faut que tu te caches bien, très bien, pour que personne ne te trouve. Imagine-toi que c'est un jeu... tu peux faire ça pour moi ?  
- Je veux pas te quitter !  
- Daphné, les méchants hommes ne me feront rien si tu te caches bien. Je compte sur toi, n'est ce pas ? Je peux compter sur toi ?_

La fillette hocha la tête, malheureuse et prête à fondre en larmes.

_- Aenelia, je veux pas que les méchants te fassent du mal...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie._

Elle la regarda tendrement et lui caressa le menton. Ce geste lui arracha un nouveau cri, qu'elle étouffa par défi et par fierté. Ses yeux clignèrent de douleur.

_- Daphné... il faut que tu prennes ça._  
Elle fit suivre le regard de la petite jusqu'à son blaster.  
_- Je peux pas !_ paniqua la petite fille.  
_- Prends cette arme, je sais que tu peux t'en servir. Fais-moi plaisir._

Des deux mains tremblantes, Daphné ramassa la petite arme. Elle n'était pas bien lourde et n'importe qui aurait pu la manier avec facilité. Qui plus est, la petite fille avait déjà reçu des cours théoriques d'armement pendant ses premières années de jeunesses impériales.

_- Et maintenant, va !  
- Je t'aime, Aené !  
- Moi aussi..._

Aenelia ferma les yeux pour inciter la petite à partir. Après quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna en pleurant, à la recherche d'une cachette. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit d'elle : elle avait disparu. Aenelia avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir n'était plus interrompu que par ses halètements de douleur...

La porte vola en éclat.  
Un grand extra-terrestre baraqué… un Trandoshan ?... s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il avait de larges épaules et des yeux noirs qui brillaient comme la mort. C'est tout ce qu'Aenelia pu remarquer tellement elle avait mal. L'humanoïde s'agenouilla.

_- Où est la petite ?  
- Vous... ne la trouverez... jamais._  
_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une femelle de ton espèce. Parle !  
- Diantre... quelle... galanterie_, se força-t-elle à parler._  
- Très bien._

Il plongea son doigt dans la plaie ensanglantée. Aenelia hurla.

_- Tu as mal ? Parle et tout s'arrête !_

La douleur était inimaginable. Tout simplement au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à présent. Ses poumons explosèrent sous le hurlement, qui continua bien après que le rebelle ait retiré son doigt de la blessure. Aenelia versa des larmes de souffrance... de souffrance et de haine.

_- Vive... l'Empire ! Vous mourrez... tous !_

Elle lui cracha sur le visage, c'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était à bout de force et de toute façon, elle allait bientôt mourir. Autant que ce soit dans l'honneur. Devant un tel affront, le rebelle lui décocha un formidable coup de poing au niveau du menton. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle cracha du sang.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, femelle._

Il leva son arme et la pointa sur la tempe d'Aenelia, à demi inconsciente...

_- Adieu !_

Les murs du couloir résonnèrent d'une funeste déflagration...

Bientôt, d'autres déflagrations se firent entendre. Mais elles n'étaient pas rebelles. De nombreux corps ennemis tombèrent avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient sous le feu des Forces Impériales de l'Ubiqtorat. Les prenant à revers, avec précision et efficacité, ils nettoyèrent la vermine terroriste aussi facilement qu'un nid de rats. Il n'y eut aucun survivant et aucun rebelle ne réussit à prendre la fuite. A la tête de l'escouade impériale, Vandithir. Son regard fouilla les nombreux cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, cherchant une silhouette particulière, sans la trouver. Sur le coté de la scène, une porte était défoncée. Vandithir fit signe à deux des soldats, leur ordonnant de le suivre. Il s'approcha des restes de la porte avec une terrible appréhension. L'air empestait la chair brûlée. Vandithir n'était pas un combattant, loin de la, et cette odeur lui répugnait au plus haut point. Il faisait de terribles efforts pour maîtriser son haut-le-coeur. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il enjamba les débris, prenant garde de ne pas se blesser. Les deux soldats le suivirent rapidement. Dans la pénombre, Vandithir distingua une silhouette sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait plus, la mort venait de prendre son dû. Le soldat derrière l'analyste alluma une puissante lampe qu'il pointa sur le couloir, éclairant le terrible drame.

Le corps était celui d'un rebelle humanoïde à la forte carrure. Près du corps, Aenelia, sérieusement blessée, déployait ses ultimes forces pour rester consciente. Elle souriait faiblement mais ne regardait pas Vandithir. Elle regardait une petite fille, à quelques mètres d'elle. Une petite fille courageuse qui tenait dans ses petites mains une arme, encore chaude. Daphné fixait l'arme, incrédule, effrayée. La scène se figea. Elle sembla durer une éternité. Personne n'osait bouger, tout le monde semblait paralysé. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux secondes, après quoi, Vandithir hurla sa joie.

_- Aenelia !_

Comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc, la petite Daphné lâcha l'arme qui venait de donner la mort au rebelle et se précipita vers Aenelia. Elle la prit dans ses petits bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Aenelia ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer aussi. Même Vandithir trouva la scène touchante, n'osant intervenir. Aujourd'hui, Daphné avait failli perdre sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Et cet amour, elle venait de le prouver. Même si pour cela, elle avait donné la mort à un être. Même si pour cela, elle avait sacrifié une partie de son innocence...

**Chapitre 11. Capture**

Friner était en poste sur le stardestroyer depuis maintenant onze ans. La charge de commandant lui était nouvelle, car il avait stagné au grade de capitaine bien trop longtemps. Friner, obstiné et patient, avait toujours gardé l'espoir d'être promu par son ancien commandant : Gerfin. Mais le temps passait et il se rendait compte que Gerfin ne nourrissait à son égard que froideur et dédain. Un jour cependant, la donne avait changé suite à une affaire compromettante avec une certaine cadette... Aenelia Solaris. Gerfin avait été prié de prendre sa retraite plus tôt que prévu, Friner était devenu le nouveau commandant et Aenelia avait brûlé les étapes pour enfin devenir son capitaine, non sans quelques mérites, avant de le quitter pour les Renseignements Impériaux.

C'était un poste dont il tirait sa plus grande fierté. Il avait vécu quelques batailles et de nombreuses échauffourées avec les forces dissidentes. Et son expérience n'avait fait que grandir avec le temps. Quand on le prévint qu'un message codé de la plus haute importance était parvenu à l'Errinic, il ne perdit pas une seconde.

« **SEGP10-03-2003 ; ICON ; 04:56BMUT ; 00.40RMUT**  
Mission compromise. Abandonnez toute activité. Navette rebelle quitte l'atmosphère.  
Secteur Y-21. Priorité absolue pour sa capture. Faites vite. Bonne chance. Trans/E.E. »

_- Arrêtez immédiatement toutes les manoeuvres de l'Errinic !_ ordonna le commandant d'une voix puissante.  
Le message fut répercuté dans les secondes.  
_- Nous avons encore un transport en approche, Commandant._  
_- Déroutez-le, alors, vite !  
- A vos ordres...  
- Moteurs à pleine puissance, cap vers le secteur Y-21,_ continua-t-il. _Message à tous les canonniers : ordre de n'ouvrir le feu sous aucun prétexte. Je veux cette navette intacte. Message à l'équipe de coordination des faisceaux tracteurs : ordre de capturer toute navette en partance de Tatooine. Activez tous vos faisceaux car elle ne doit pas nous échapper, vous en répondriez de vos vies._  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix en contrebas de la passerelle s'éleva.  
_- Commandant ! Nous survolons le secteur..._

Frappée de plein fouet par les faisceaux d'or des deux soleils jumeaux, Tatooine miroitait comme un troisième astre. La luminosité de la planète se trouvait accentuée par la réverbération des rayons solaires sur le sable des plaines désertiques. Un jaune d'un vif insoutenable agressait les présomptueux qui osaient porter leur regard sur sa flamboyante parure. Il n'était pas rare que les humains, aux yeux plus chétifs que les autres espèces, s'équipent de lunettes de protection pour l'admirer depuis l'espace. Tatooine était décidément une planète inhospitalière.  
Un point émergea lentement du décor, infime grain de poussière.  
Le point devint graduellement une tâche, la tâche une forme, la forme une silhouette et la silhouette celle d'une minuscule navette. Dédaignant répondre aux appels impériaux qui lui sommaient de s'identifier et de se plier aux règles de la circulation orbitale, la navette fonçait tête baissée vers l'immensité de l'espace. La liberté était proche, toute proche.  
Mais tout espoir disparut quand les étoiles furent masquées par l'ombre imposante d'un destroyer impérial en attente d'acquisition de cible. David contre Goliath. Mais qu'aurait pu faire David contre ce monstre de technologie et d'acier ? Un monstre froid et dénué de pitié, indestructible et impitoyable. Un jouet sans âme et sans remords, manipulé par des êtres également sans remords. Des êtres qui étaient décidés à imposer la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie, même par la force, décidés à éliminer le terrorisme aveugle jusqu'au dernier de ses retranchements. Bref, la navette pilotée par Elna n'avait aucune chance.  
Le destroyer, qui avait une marge d'avance, vint se placer directement sur la trajectoire de la navette, dont la fenêtre de manoeuvre était amoindrie par la sortie atmosphérique. Il projeta simultanément la totalité de ses faisceaux tracteurs sur sa proie, car il n'était pas question qu'elle lui échappe. Le poisson était ferré, il fallait le ramener dans l'épuisette du pêcheur, maintenant. Lentement et sûrement. Il eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, déclenchant ses moteurs à intervalles irréguliers et soutenus, il n'avait pas une chance sur mille de se défaire des grappins magnétiques qui l'entraînaient vers son destin.

L'officier Drek souriait.  
Elna était décomposée mais furieuse.  
_- C'est... fini pour vous... Elna... _souffla-t-il.  
_- Non... non, NON ! _  
Elle avait hurlé ce dernier mot avec une telle haine que l'officier prit peur.  
_- Je vous tuerais avant, Drek !  
- Vous ne le ferez pas. Je suis... votre monnaie d'échange, en quelque sorte. Moi contre votre vie. C'est un marché... raisonnable, somme toute._  
Elna cracha plusieurs insultes dans une langue que l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat ne compris pas de suite. Une sorte de vieux langage Corellien, qui amenait des informations précieuses sur l'origine de la belle mais... vénéneuse terroriste.

Sur l'Errinic...  
_- Faisceaux en mode acquisition..._  
La voix, celle d'un jeune aspirant en stage, claironna :  
_- Faisceaux activés ! Ordinateur en mode automatique. Arrimage dans deux minutes et vingt secondes, hangar B4. Commandant ?  
- Parfait._  
Le front du Commandant se dérida tandis qu'un léger sourire naquit sur son visage.  
_- Essayez de prendre contact avec la navette.  
- A vos ordres._  
Un autre aspirant, la marine en était remplie, tapota sur un écran tactile.  
_- Navette rebelle, navette rebelle, ici le destroyer impérial Errinic !_  
Un long grésillement s'ensuivit, qui n'était pas bon signe. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le commandant lui-même qui prit la parole.  
_- Navette rebelle, je sais pertinemment que vous nous entendez, ici le commandant Friner !_  
Il laissa quelques secondes filer.  
_- Vous avez à votre bord quelqu'un que nous tenons à récupérer. Ne lui faites aucun mal et nous vous accorderons la vie, ainsi qu'un traitement compatissant, pour peu que vous vous soumettiez à l'Ordre Nouveau. Je répète : ne touchez pas à l'officier Drek Svar !_  
Un court grésillement, de meilleure augure.  
_- Ici Elna, des forces libres de la Rébellion. Je vois que vous avez les cartes en main.  
- Parlez, Elna.  
- Je veux votre promesse d'homme qu'il ne me sera fait aucun mal si j'accède à votre requête. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterais pas à m'emparer de la vie de votre officier, et de la mienne dans le même temps. La mort ne me fait pas peur, la souffrance, oui. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_  
Le commandant accentua son sourire.  
_- Parfaitement, Elna. Vous avez ma parole d'homme. Préparez vous à l'arrimage, débarrassez-vous de vos armes et n'opposez aucune résistance. Bien reçu ?  
- Ai-je le choix, Commandant ?_  
Ce dernier jugea bon de couper la transmission. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner et il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec une terroriste. De plus, il doutait vraiment qu'un traitement de faveur lui soit accordé, même s'il appuyait lui-même dans ce sens. L'Empire ne ferait de toute façon aucun cas de son opinion.  
_- Arrimage dans une minute et quinze secondes._

La navette était redevenue un grain de poussière en comparaison avec la masse énorme du destroyer. La bouche grande ouverte, ce dernier s'apprêtait à avaler le frêle esquif.  
Une explosion.  
Plusieurs explosions.

A quelques lieues, une petite flotte de vaisseaux rebelles venait d'apparaître.  
Immédiatement et simultanément, plusieurs torpilles avaient été tirées en direction du destroyer impérial. Certaines heurtèrent son bouclier principal, d'autres furent même détruites en vol par le système de contre missiles. Mais quelques unes arrivèrent là où elles étaient programmées pour arriver. La première explosa précisément entre la navette rebelle et le destroyer. Les suivantes s'abattirent sur le bouclier, juste en dessous des émetteurs de faisceaux tracteurs. Pendant une seconde, peut-être moins, leur efficacité fut réduite de moitié, certains faisceaux perdirent même leur cible, aveugles.  
Elna réagit instantanément. Elle ne se demanda ni pourquoi ni comment, ce genre de questions ne viendrait qu'après. Bien après. Sa main abattit le levier de puissance, instinctivement, tandis qu'avec l'autre main, elle empoignait fermement les commandes de la navette, qui hurlaient et tremblaient sous la vitesse et la pression. Quand l'ombre du destroyer quitta enfin son champ de vision, elle sourit intérieurement. Moteurs à plein régime, Elna fixa son cap vers le salut, vers ses frères et ses soeurs d'arme.

**Chapitre 12. Engagement de la bataille**

A bord du destroyer impérial, la confusion fut totale pendant quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes. Des ordres lancés fermement rétablirent la situation et une discipline de fer reprit possession du navire. Tout ce qui devait être effectué rapidement fut effectué, au millième de seconde, dans la précision la plus absolue. C'est vrai, le commandant et ses hommes venaient de pêcher par orgueil. L'effet tunnel s'était emparé de chacun d'eux et l'attention focalisée sur la petite navette rebelle, personne n'avait réagit à temps, c'est à dire immédiatement après la sortie en hyperespace de la flottille rebelle.  
Mais c'était du passé, dorénavant.

_- Tous les canonniers à leur poste !  
- Boucliers à 99,8 , commandant ! (_il était communément admis que la puissance énergétique d'un champs ne pouvait mathématiquement atteindre les 100, une partie infime de l'énérgie se dissipant malheureusement dans les nombreux relais et circuits_)  
- Faites décoller tous les escadrons de chasseurs Tie !  
- En avant lente vers la formation ennemie, intensifiez les boucliers avant !  
- Générateurs d'énergie au maximum !  
- Prenez contact avec les garnisons de Tatooine, qu'elles nous fassent parvenir leurs escadrons de défense immédiatement !  
- Les senseurs détectent quatre vaisseaux dont deux lourds, ces derniers viennent de larguer leurs chasseurs._  
Friner serra les dents.  
_- Que l'Empereur nous vienne en aide !_

Au loin, quatre vaisseaux rebelles, deux corvettes corelliennes et deux croiseurs calamaris, faisaient face au puissant destroyer impérial. Conscients de leur supériorité numérique, les rebelles faisaient front avec une arrogance toute visible. Les uns après les autres, prenant leur temps, ils enclenchèrent les boucliers des différents vaisseaux.

Un message laconique parvint à l'Errinic :  
_- Rendez-vous, maintenant. Abaissez vos boucliers et laissez-vous aborder !_  
Friner eut envie de lancer à ces sales rebelles quelques insultes bien nourries, mais il n'en fit rien. Gardant son calme, il répondit froidement et avec une pointe de dérision :  
_- Vos renforts arrivent rapidement, j'espère ? Vous n'avez pas la prétention quand même d'attaquer un stardestroyer armé jusqu'aux dents ? Oui ? Bon, je serais magnanime aujourd'hui : je vous laisserais filer. Bien évidemment, nous ne voulons qu'une chose et nous l'aurons._  
_- L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est et restera avec nous, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. Bien. Je constate que les Impériaux ont toujours la tête aussi dure. Ils ne voient pas arriver la défaite quand ils devraient la voir. Préparez-vous à mourir, maintenant !_  
_- Aucun sens de l'humour, décidément, ces terroristes._  
Une vague discrète de rire passa sur la passerelle inférieure, située en contrebas et de chaque cotés de la passerelle du commandant.  
_- Combien de temps avant le contact ? Les garnisons ont-elles répondu ?  
- A l'instant, commandant. L'Errinic sera à portée de tir dans trois minutes. Toutes les garnisons ont répondu. Leurs escadrons sont en route. Il faudra compter dix minutes pour la garnison la plus proche, Mos Esley et une vingtaine de minutes pour les garnisons situées de l'autre coté de Tatooine.  
- Merci, lieutenant. Nous allons leur montrer ce que nous valons !  
- Les chasseurs rebelles sont en approche, commandant.  
- Envoyez nos escadrons de Tie à leur rencontre.  
- Commandant... ils sont en infériorité numérique, qu'espérez vous qu'ils accomplissent ?  
- Je le sais très bien, lieutenant ! La question n'est pas là, la question est : combien de temps pourront-ils tenir avant que nous recevions les renforts planétaires ?  
- Mmm...  
- L'Errinic aura déjà fort à faire quand les deux croiseurs calamaris lui tomberont dessus, dans quelques minutes. Il faut absolument éviter que nos boucliers se fassent harceler si tôt par cette racaille de chasseurs rebelles ! Mais je comprends votre hésitation, beaucoup de nos pilotes y resteront. Si ça peut vous rassurer, faites approcher l'Errinic en lisière du combat et épaulez nos chasseurs de quelques tirs savamment ajustés.  
- Merci, commandant._

_- Annoncez clairement à chaque pilote mes consignes. Pas de risques inutiles, le nombre d'appareils rebelles détruits m'importe peu, ce n'est pas le facteur de la victoire. Qu'ils poussent leurs chasseurs à fond et jouent avec leurs adversaires. Plus longtemps ils tiendront, meilleures seront les chances de l'Errinic._

_- Bien._

Les six escadrons appartenant à l'Errinic, quatre composés de simples chasseurs Tie et deux composés des touts nouveaux chasseurs Tie Interceptor, soixante-douze appareils flambants neuf au total, s'éloignèrent rapidement. Ils avaient reçu pour consigne de se rendre en avant de la vague d'assaut des chasseurs ennemis, avec pour espoir de les retenir le plus de temps possible et de les empêcher d'harceler le destroyer Impérial. Les chasseurs Tie étaient connus à travers la galaxie pour leur fragilité et leur faible puissance de tir. Les chasseurs Interceptor quant à eux, de fabrication plus récente, pouvaient se targuer de valoir, voir d'être supérieurs aux meilleurs chasseurs rebelles. Mais les six escadrons réunis en une seule et même masse d'attaque représentaient une menace à prendre au sérieux. Les rebelles avaient dépêché la majorité de leurs ailes X et A, deux cents chasseurs au total, pour réduire les rangs de chasseurs impériaux.  
Les deux imposants croiseurs calamari, accompagnés d'une corvette, s'étaient mis en branle, droit sur le destroyer, avec pour intention de le réduire en miettes. Seule la dernière corvette corellienne restait en retrait, observant la scène avec intérêt.

_- Pourquoi reste-t-elle en retrait ?_ questionna un jeune lieutenant.  
Le commandant Friner expliqua d'une voix grave.  
_- Parce que l'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est à son bord et qu'ils l'estiment trop précieux pour engager le vaisseau dans la bataille. Voilà la vraie raison._

Desnea, le jeune commandant de la flottille rebelle, avait outrepassé ses ordres, qui consistaient à récupérer Elna et son prisonnier. Conscient de la supériorité numérique de ses forces, il avait pêché par orgueil, ordonnant contre l'avis de ses subordonnés l'attaque du destroyer impérial. Il espérait beaucoup de cette attaque : la destruction de l'Errinic, une gifle pour l'Empire et par-là même, son nom dans une page d'histoire, qui sait ? Bon gré, mal gré, les vaisseaux de l'Alliance se dirigeaient à pleine puissance vers le fier destroyer de l'Empire.

_- Desnea, vous êtes fous !_  
La voix était fatiguée, mais la fatigue ne pouvait masquer sa fraîcheur et sa beauté.  
_- Elna, laissez-moi faire ce que je dois faire !  
- Mais vous risquez gros, commandant_, souffla une voix exaspérée. _Cette bataille n'était pas prévue. Pourquoi ne pas vous cantonner aux ordres, mon Dieu !  
- J'ai aujourd'hui une chance de marquer un point face aux impériaux, et je vais saisir cette chance, Elna. C'est ainsi que nous gagnerons la guerre et pas en nous enfuyant lâchement chaque fois que nous repérons une trace de ces maudits !  
- Il y aura d'autres occasions, Desnea !  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est aujourd'hui ! Votre mission est achevée, vous l'avez mené avec succès. Laissez-moi maintenant mener la mienne ! Vous resterez en retrait de la bataille, puisque vous avez peur, ne vous inquiétez pas._  
La communication se coupa.  
Un officier vint à sa rencontre.  
_- Le destroyer sera à portée de tir dans quelques minutes. Vos ordres ?  
- Détachez nos escadrilles d'ailes X en avant. Qu'ils se dirigent vers le destroyer immédiatement. Faites-les suivre de la seconde corvette corellienne. Le facteur de la victoire, c'est le temps. Nous sommes en zone impériale, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'y rester trop longtemps. Dépêchons-nous d'apprendre à l'Errinic les bonnes manières !  
- A vos ordres.  
- Portez la puissance de nos moteurs à son maximum. Dérivez la moitié de l'énergie des boucliers vers les armes. Exécution ! _

Le combat entre les chasseurs venait de débuter, en amont du destroyer. Des myriades d'étincelles naissaient dans le vide de l'espace pour mourir aussi soudainement. On aurait dit un gigantesque feu d'artifices. Les premiers rapports faisaient état, comme Friner l'envisageait, d'une grosse infériorité numérique pour l'Empire, presque du trois contre un. Et l'infériorité numérique des chasseurs Tie présageait d'un grave handicap. Non content d'être moins nombreux, il fallait se rendre compte à l'évidence qu'ils étaient aussi moins efficaces, car moins armés et moins solides. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas leurs égaux quant à la vitesse pure. Et c'est sur ce dernier point que le commandant espérait jouer. Il fallait absolument que les pilotes arrachent les tripes de leurs appareils, s'ils voulaient survivre assez longtemps pour donner une chance à l'Errinic.

En lisière du combat, le destroyer faisait feu de tous ses canons pour assister le combat à mort que se livraient les chasseurs de l'Empire et ceux de l'Alliance. Peu de ses tirs atteignaient réellement leurs buts, malgré les réflexes des officiers opérateurs, couplés aux servomoteurs des canons qui les anticipaient. La vitesse des engins rebelles était trop grande, et leurs manoeuvres trop imprévisibles. Cependant, la présence du mastodonte d'acier à leurs cotés renforçait la détermination et la foi des pilotes impériaux. A l'inverse, cette présence pesait dans le coeur des rebelles, qui n'osaient pas s'approcher de trop près. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, le destroyer ne pouvait empêcher l'inévitable de se produire...

_- Commandant, nos chasseurs Tie sont proches de l'annihilation totale.  
- Je sais.  
- Aussi nombreux soient les chasseurs rebelles détruits, il semblerait malheureusement qu'il y en ait toujours autant. Cette vermine...  
- Faites replier les survivants vers la protection de l'Errinic.  
- Très bien, _lâcha une voix triste._  
- Préparons nous pour le choc frontal, qui ne devrait tarder, maintenant.  
- Commandant, les premiers escadrons planétaires arrivent !  
- Ah ! Qu'ils viennent en renfort des derniers chasseurs Tie, qui ne manqueront pas d'être pourchassés par ces misérables rebelles. Bonne nouvelle, assurément !_

Les ailes X fonçaient dans le vide de l'espace, pourchassant et traquant les derniers impériaux et leurs frêles chasseurs. Tout à l'ivresse de leur bataille âprement gagnée, ils ne virent pas les premiers moucherons d'acier sortirent de l'atmosphère de Tatooine. Quand ils les aperçurent enfin, il était trop tard pour se replier sans pertes. Ils firent front, conscients que la maîtrise de la situation leur échappait à chaque seconde qui passait. Et la proximité de l'Errinic était bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter : de plus en plus de chasseurs rebelles se faisaient toucher par ses tirs impitoyables. Mais bientôt, les premiers tirs des croiseurs calamaris vinrent rétablir la situation, et les chasseurs rebelles redoublèrent d'ardeur et d'énergie.

Les premières salves de turbo lasers s'échangeaient entre le destroyer impérial Errinic et ses ennemis, deux croiseurs calamari armés jusqu'aux dents et bien décidés à remporter la victoire. Ils se trouvaient légèrement en delà de leur proie et leurs premiers tirs rencontrèrent l'écran de protection avant du destroyer, qui avait été augmenté et renforcé pour l'occasion. Ainsi, l'Errinic aurait pu tenir assez longtemps avant que ses boucliers ne cèdent et laissent passer les faisceaux destructeurs, mais ses assaillants ne lui donnèrent pas ce plaisir. Conservant la distance qui les séparait de l'imposant destroyer impérial, ils entamèrent une manoeuvre d'encerclement, glissant vers les flancs de l'Errinic et l'obligeant à réajuster la puissance de ses boucliers, les affaiblissant par la même occasion.

_- Energie des boucliers transférée sur les flancs de l'Errinic !  
- Etat des boucliers ?_ s'enquit Friner.  
_- 67 pour le flanc droit et 72 pour le flanc gauche.  
- Dérivez deux tiers de l'énergie des moteurs vers les boucliers.  
- Mais, commandant... !_ lança son second, stupéfait. _Si nous faisions cela, nous serons gravement handicapé quand nous devrons..._  
- _... fuir ? _intervint sévèrement le commandant. _Rayez ce mot de votre vocabulaire, lieutenant. C'est un mot qui n'a aucune signification dans le jargon impérial. Nous tiendrons le coup... et nous vaincrons.  
- Bien._

**Chapitre 13. Des renforts inattendus**

Crevant les couches atmosphériques comme autant d'oiseaux de bon augure, les chasseurs Tie en provenance des astroports de Mos Espa, Mos Esley, Bestine, Mos Entha, Mos Taike, Wayfar et Anchorhead s'abattirent sur les croiseurs ennemis dans un déluge de lasers. Les rebelles se rendirent compte immédiatement que la situation devenait de moins en moins aisée, au fur et à mesure que les chasseurs impériaux s'abattaient sur eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises car de nombreux autres vaisseaux s'étaient joints à la bataille : contrebandiers, pirates, étrangers, neutres, marchands, explorateurs, mercenaires ! Tous attirés par l'appât du gain. Il n'y avait aucun secret derrière tout ça : dans une lueur de génie, Friner avait promit dans toutes les langues possibles et sur toutes les fréquences imaginables qu'une prime « exorbitante » serait versé à tout appareil se joignant à la bataille pour venir en aide au destroyer impérial l'Errinic. De plus, une prime non moins conséquente devait être versé pour chaque appareil rebelle effectivement détruit. Autant dire que beaucoup d'intéressés avaient répondu présents à l'invitation impériale.

Escortés par de plus faibles chasseurs impériaux, des vaisseaux de toutes tailles et de touts types s'élançaient dans la bataille, au grand désarroi des rebelles pour qui la balance venait définitivement de s'inverser. Dans la mêlée générale, il était difficile de reconnaître qui était qui et qui faisait quoi. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de certaine : les ailes X de la rébellion entamaient un repli vers la protection des immenses coques calamaris aux étranges protubérances, comme des rats rejoignent précipitamment les égouts. A quelques encablures de là, les chasseurs Tie rescapés se joignirent à leurs nouveaux amis, délaissant la protection du destroyer pour un assaut rempli d'espoir sur les croiseurs calamari.

_- Concentrez toute la puissance de tir : abattez et virez l'Errinic pour placer les canons de flancs en position de tir sur le croiseur bâbord !  
- Oui, commandant.  
- Ordonnez à tous nos chasseurs d'attaquer ce croiseur en priorité et informez-en nos alliés temporaires.  
- Mais, commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas mes ordres !_ éclata Friner. _Le facteur de cette bataille est le temps, ne le sentez-vous pas ? Il joue avec nous comme le vent s'amuse avec des fétus de paille. Il agit contre nous et chaque seconde qui passe, nos boucliers agonisent un peu plus. Quand ils cèderont, nous commencerons à subir d'irrémédiables dégâts et il en sera fait de nous, pauvres impériaux !  
- Je comprends.  
- Il faut absolument que d'ici là, nous détruisions un des deux croiseurs ennemis !_

La bataille changea d'ardeur. L'espoir changea de camp.  
Le puissant Errinic se défendait comme un lion en cage. Acculé et blessé, il sortait ses griffes pour infliger de terribles griffures à ses assaillants. Le bouclier du destroyer miroitait de milles couleurs sous les impacts des turbo lasers. Quelquefois nacré de jaune, tantôt irisé de bleu, parfois veiné de rouge, il offrait aux regards découragés un soupçon de réconfort. Mais il devenait évident que le bouclier ne tiendrait plus longtemps, qu'il était à bout de souffle, prêt à lâcher et à laisser l'Errinic totalement démuni.  
La résistance des chasseurs rebelles se résumait à tournoyer autour de leurs protecteurs calamaris, priant pour ne pas être pris en chasse par un pirate ou un contrebandier, aux vaisseaux plus puissants et plus rapides que leurs ailes X. Ils avaient peur, dorénavant, et cette peur même était l'aveu de leur échec. Peur qui se révéla contagieuse : le petit forceur de blocus rebelle sentit le vent tourner et abandonna ses deux grands frères pour rejoindre le refuge de la seconde corvette corellienne, celle où Drek était détenu, sans doute en compagnie de la charmante Elna.

_- Aux chasseurs et vaisseaux qui participent à la bataille, mais dans le mauvais camp !_  
La voix de Desnea était tendue.  
_- Nous n'avons rien à vous offrir, ni argent, ni matériel. L'Empire vous a lâchement acheté dans un moment de peur mais il est encore temps de nous rejoindre ! Nous ne vous promettons rien, pas même l'espoir de vaincre aujourd'hui. Nous combattons pour la liberté et ce désir qui nous anime n'habite pas les coeurs froids et durs des Impériaux ! Vous êtes pirates, contrebandiers, trafiquants, en marge de la société, mais vos coeurs ne peuvent faire la sourde oreille aux cris de désespoir et de souffrance que lance la galaxie ! C'est bien plus qu'un simple appel au secours : c'est l'essence même de la liberté, de la justice et de l'égalité qui est en danger ! Je vous en conjure : aidez-nous... aidez-vous !_  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, Desnea eut la naïveté de croire que son discours allait avoir un impact. Les ondes restèrent libres un instant rempli d'espoir, avant d'être saturées par des rires et moqueries en tout genre. Pirates, mercenaires, contrebandiers, commerçants et autres intervenants extérieurs sentaient pertinemment quelle serait l'issue de la bataille. Et qui plus est, l'appât du gain promit par l'Empire aurait transformé en pilote redoutable le plus neutre des neutres. Le commandant Desnea cracha quelques jurons et coupa brutalement la communication. Son teint était pâle et ses traits fatigués.  
_- Maudits soient-ils ! Savent-ils au moins que nous nous battons pour eux ?  
- Les impériaux ont des arguments... très convaincants, commenta un officier.  
- L'argent, l'argent, l'argent !!!  
- Il va sans dire que ce genre de population se satisfait assez bien du régime impérial. Bien que tout puissant, l'Empereur leur laisse une marge de manoeuvre suffisante pour prospérer. Tatooine en est l'exemple le plus flagrant._  
Desnea observa du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole et hocha la tête en silence. Un rictus de colère traversa son visage.  
_- Je m'attendais à tous les ennemis possibles. Mais pas à l'argent. Maudit !_  
Un bruit de course.  
Le cercle d'officiers qui s'était formé autour du jeune commandant s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser passer un des leurs, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.  
_- Commandant !  
- Parlez, enseigne.  
- Nous venons de perdre... le principal écran déflecteur.  
- Non !_  
Plusieurs officiers furent pris de peur et commencèrent à parler sans y avoir été autorisés.  
_- Silence !_ hurla Desnea. _Des dégâts ?_  
_- La coque subit de lourds dommages. Plusieurs sections du croiseur ont été perdues mais rien de dramatique. Nous dérivons une partie de l'énergie des armes pour lever les boucliers de secours._  
_- Ne faites pas ça !_ ordonna le commandant. _Maintenez la pleine puissance du système d'armement ! Qu'importe les dégâts, il faut réduire au silence le plus vite possible le destroyer impérial !_  
Plusieurs officiers secouèrent la tête négativement.  
_- Les boucliers de l'Errinic résistent, mais ils ne dureront plus longtemps. Une question de secondes, commandant. Notre second croiseur calamari est à peine touché, quant à lui. Son commandant demande à ce que nous nous écartions pour prévenir d'éventuels dégâts critiques._  
_- Parfait. Mais nous restons en place. La fin est proche._  
Quelques officiers chuchotèrent entre eux, visiblement mécontents.  
_- Commandant... ce n'est pas tout.  
- Pardon ?  
- La corvette correllienne « Nemesis » vient de battre en retraite et rejoint son homologue à la lisière de la bataille. Son commandant refuse la communication.  
- Bande de lâches... traîtres,_ expectora Desnea.

Tout à sa colère, le jeune commandant ne sentit pas que le vent de la victoire ne soufflait plus de son coté. Il était peut-être même déjà trop tard, mais Desnea refusait de regarder la réalité en face. Un ancien dicton oublié par le temps et les hommes disait en ces termes : il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir...

**Chapitre 14. Des nouvelles de l'escadron Ender**

_- Espèce de salaupard !_

Emon était un gars qu'on pouvait croire maître de ses nerfs. Mais en cet instant, il était à la limite de la fureur animale. Ses organes bouillaient et une sourde pression remontait de son bas ventre jusqu'à la gorge. Il fallait que ça explose. Le lieutenant Nyaris, tout à sa surprise, ne put s'empêcher de jouer le hautain.

_- Je ne vous permets pas !_

_- Mais je vais me permettre, moi !_ hurla Emon.

Il lui décocha un pur coup de poing qui envoya valser le lieutenant dans les airs. Il retomba sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, pendant qu'Emon l'invectivait avec toute la force de sa terrible colère.

_- Abruti ! Vous ne savez pas qui était à bord de cette navette ! C'était l'agent Drek Svar, des Renseignements Impériaux ! Votre opération a tout foutu en l'air ! Nous pouvions le libérer, mais non, il a fallu que vous pétiez plus haut que votre cul ! Vous avez voulu briller mais je vais vous dire quelque chose : les merdes comme vous ne brillent jamais !_

_- Je... je..._

_- N'aviez-vous pas reçu des instructions strictes concernant ce secteur ? Osez avouer le contraire et je vous pulvérise, tout impérial que vous êtes ! Attention !_

Nyaris se protégea la tête dans un réflexe.

_- Je... heu... non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !_

_- Menteur !_ cria Emon.

Il se rapprocha du lieutenant encore au sol et se pencha sur lui. Il le serra au col de ses deux mains et le leva lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds s'agitent vainement dans l'air. Emon avait pour lui d'être grand... et gaillard.

_- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! Soldats... à moi !_

Conditionnés, les soldats en armure blanche se firent menaçants. Ben et le reste de sa troupe en firent autant, dégainant leurs armes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Plusieurs points rouges, pour le moins aussi inquiétants, jouèrent sur les pâles armures des stormtroopers... les viseurs des tireurs d'élite de l'Ender postés en hauteur. Berek parla.

_- Je vous conseille de leur ordonner de baisser leurs armes. Fortement. D'une parce que mes snipers n'auront aucune pitié et n'épargneront personne si une bavure se produisait. Et de deux parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vous prédis les pires ennuis qu'un officier puisse endurer. Cela inclut la cour martiale et le Tribunal Impérial, peu enclins à laisser passer des bavures comme la vôtre. Réfléchissez vite. Et bien._

La réflexion fut rapide, très rapide.

_- Soldats... baissez... baissez vos armes !_

_- C'est mieux,_ fit Emon. _Bien mieux. Et maintenant vous allez me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire si oui ou non vous aviez été averti de notre venue et de la consigne qui avait été donné de ne pas interférer dans notre mission, en aucune manière que ce soit._

Nyaris baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir raté l'occasion de sa vie. Honteux d'être pris en défaut par ces orgueilleux de l'Ender et de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Oui, c'est exact. Je connaissais l'heure et le lieu de votre intervention sur Tatooine. Mais je n'en connaissais pas le motif, sinon..._

_- D'où teniez vous ces informations, lieutenant ?_ coupa Emon.

_- Un agent commandité par le mafieux local, Jabba-le-Hutt. Je n'en sais pas plus... ahem... pourriez-vous me reposer maintenant ?_ s'indigna Nyaris.

Emon relâcha sa prise et le lieutenant s'écrasa sur le sol. Un petit nuage de particules sableuses se souleva, rapidement emporté par un vent chaud et sec. Nyaris se releva, tenant à sa fierté. Il fit semblant de nettoyer son uniforme corrompu et remit en place sa coiffe. Il passa une main sur ses lèvres maculées de sang.

_- Bon, je pense que je l'ai mérité, de toute façon._

Emon le regarda comme s'il venait encore de dire une grosse bêtise.

_- Fermez-la,_ rétorqua Ben. _Vous en avez déjà assez fait._

Nyaris sembla soucieux. Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

_- Je suppose que vous êtes venus en capsules, sinon nos radars auraient aperçus vos navettes. Vous allez mettre un temps fou pour contacter un transport impérial. Vous n'aviez pas prévu la fuite de votre officier._

_- En effet. Nous n'avions pas prévu la bêtise de certains impériaux._

Le lieutenant fit fi de la remarque de Ben et continua.

_- Mes deux navettes sont déjà en route, j'en ai donné l'ordre il y a plusieurs minutes. Elles étaient en lisière de combat. Regardez._

Il désigna deux points qui grossissaient dans le ciel, vers le sud-est des plaines désertiques.

Ben s'exclama en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

_- Des transports de Stormtroopers DX9 !_

Conçus par la corporation Telgorn, ces transports de classe Delta DX9 étaient très appréciés de la flotte Impériale : canons lasers et à ions, lances torpilles à proton, écran déflecteur. Et surtout son système de baie universelle : le DX9 était capable de s'amarrer sur n'importe quel vaisseau et n'importe où sur sa coque. Ce qui faisait de ce transport un modèle de base efficace pour donner l'assaut, et plus important… bons marchés pour l'Empire.

_- Que pensiez-vous, _osa ajouter Nyaris. _J'avais carte blanche._

_- Hm…_ se sentit obligé d'ajouter Ben. _Ce ne sont pas des ATR-6 ni des classes Gamma. Mais nous ferons avec, lieutenant. En espérant pour vous que ça suffise à libérer Drek._

Nyaris consulta son bracelet électronique.

_- Je vous propose de décoller immédiatement. Nous avons... trois minutes et trente-cinq secondes de retard sur elle. C'est jouable. Nous aurions pu avoir moins si..._

Nyaris s'humecta les lèvres d'où coulait encore du sang. Les deux navettes amorçaient leur atterrissage rapide. Son bracelet émit un sifflement. Une communication.

_- Lieutenant ?_ fit une voix grésillante.

_- Transmettez._

_- Nous avons craqué leurs sécurités et nous avons intercepté un message important ! Une flottille rebelle est sur le point d'émerger aux abords de Tatooine. Apparemment pour prendre livraison d'une marchandise que nous suspectons humaine et de grande valeur, d'après la teneur du message !. Secteur de sortie hyperspatiale BY-21. Temps estimé, T-6 minutes !_

_- Excellent travail._

Le lieutenant jeta un regard de triomphe sur l'escouade Ender. Les passerelles des deux navettes venaient de se déployer au sol.

_- Il vous faut une invitation ?_ lança-t-il.

Ben et Emon se turent. Berek ragea derrière son casque. L'instant d'après, l'escadron Ender prenait possession d'une des deux navettes. Nyaris et une poignée de ses meilleurs hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la seconde, laissant la base au reste des soldats et sous le commandement de son sous-officier.

Les deux navettes peinaient à s'arracher de l'attraction de la planète jaune. Leur vitesse était excessive pour une sortie atmosphérique mais Berek et ses hommes ne voulaient pas perdre une seule seconde. Ils n'étaient pas escortés : la totalité des forces aériennes impériales venaient d'être requises par le commandant de l'Errinic. Certainement, la situation là-haut était-elle encore moins brillante...

Elle était encore pire. L'Errinic était en bien mauvaise posture, ses boucliers sur le point de céder face à la puissance de tir des deux croiseurs de type calamari. Heureusement, une horde de vaisseaux non identifiés et de toute évidence du coté impérial participaient à la bataille, à la grande surprise de Ben.  
_- Des chasseurs et vaisseaux extérieurs !  
- Tu n'as pas suivi les ondes ?_ demanda Emon. _Le commandant de l'Errinic a eu la brillante idée de promettre une prime aux extérieurs qui se joindraient à la bataille pour protéger son destroyer. Et voilà le résultat !  
- Alliés d'un jour... _constata Ben.  
_- Je contacte l'Errinic._  
Berek tapota sur plusieurs touches translucides aux formes étranges. La communication grésilla avant de s'établir. Une figure apparut, pâle mais fière.  
_- Commandant Friner vous écoute, Escadron Ender.  
- Vous avez reçu notre précédent message ?  
- Parfaitement. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à capturer la navette, les vaisseaux rebelles sont intervenus trop tôt. Et nous nous trouvons dans une situation exécrable.  
- Courage, commandant. L'Empereur est avec nous.  
- Cependant, continua Friner, nous avons la certitude que la rebelle... Elna c'est ça ? se trouve bien en compagnie de l'agent des renseignements impériaux sur la corvette correlienne restée en retrait, aux coordonnées que je vous transmets.  
- Merci, cette information est précieuse. La récupération de l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat est prioritaire. Nous avons donc besoin d'aide, commandant.  
- Très bien,_ déclara Friner à regret. _Nous allons vous accorder une escorte de chasseurs Tie.  
- Nous allons avoir besoin d'autre chose.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Vous possédez des navettes de transport à bord de l'Errinic ?  
- Affirmatif.  
- Faites en sortir autant que vous pourrez, mais elles n'auront pas besoin d'être remplies, juste un pilote. Quand nous approcherons des corvettes, je ne veux pas que nous soyons pris pour cible. La libération de l'officier Svar est à ce prix. Bien reçu, commandant ?_  
Friner mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, pour bien montrer sa désapprobation à sacrifier des pilotes et à les détourner de leur mission initiale, la protection du destroyer. Mais l'Escadron Ender devait passer en priorité, il le savait.  
_- Très bien. L'escorte et les transports vous rejoindront dans quelques minutes. De plus, une vague de chasseurs vous précèdent, ils ont pour objectifs les réacteurs de la corvette rebelle. Ils l'empêcheront par tous les moyens de prendre la fuite. Pour vous donner le temps d'intervenir.  
- Merci, encore, Commandant. Je sais ce que cela représente pour vous, mais je suis certain que vous réussirez à repousser la menace rebelle. Quant à nous, nous réussirons, soyez-en certains. Et vous aurez pris part à cette réussite. Bon courage.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr,_ déclara Friner, amer. _Encore une fois, faites attention, la zone n'est pas sécurisée. Bonne chance à vous._  
La communication se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans un grésillement.  
Ben et Emon regardèrent Berek.  
_- Je comprends la frustration du commandant à sacrifier ses hommes_, lâcha Berek.  
_- Chacun son job..._ rétorqua Ben. _Le nôtre c'est de libérer Drek, et pour cela, encore faut-il arriver vivant jusqu'à son vaisseau. La guerre n'est pas juste.  
- Bon, regagnez tous vos sièges et harnachez-vous. Les rebelles ne nous laisseront pas approcher de leurs vaisseaux si facilement. Ca va remuer.  
- C'est parti ! Drek nous voilà !_

**Chapitre 15. Péripéties et derniers soubresauts de l'Errinic**

_- Commandant !_  
Friner était en train d'observer la bataille spatiale depuis la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait le poste de commandement de l'Errinic. Il se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, non sans prestance.  
_- Parlez, lieutenant, parlez !  
- Notre second système déflecteur vient de succomber. Nous n'avons plus de boucliers et subissons des dégâts irrémédiables. A la cadence à laquelle les deux croiseurs calamaris nous tirent dessus, l'Errinic ne sera bientôt plus qu'un gruyère flottant dans le vide de l'espace...  
- Merci pour l'allusion, lieutenant.  
- Nous ne battons pas en retraite, commandant ?  
- Non. Il est trop tard et même si nous fuyions, les rebelles ne nous lâcheront pour autant. Nous sommes une proie trop facile pour eux. Mais c'est là où ils se trompent, heureusement._  
Friner médita quelques secondes, devant le jeune lieutenant qui visiblement ne tenait plus en place. Ce dernier se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, frénétiquement.  
_- Un tiers de notre énergie est encore dérivée vers les moteurs, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Affirmatif, commandant.  
- Très bien. Dérivez la totalité de cette énergie vers l'armement de l'Errinic.  
- Com... commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas, faites ce que je dis,_ souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse. _C'est maintenant qu'il faut vaincre ou mourir, mais au moins nous ne fuirons plus, maintenant..._

La tourelle ajusta son tir méthodiquement et lâcha une salve destructrice. Cette dernière traversa la distance qui séparait l'Errinic du croiseur amiral en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour prononcer une insulte en jawa, c'est dire. Il n'y eut aucun bruit quand elle traversa la coque du croiseur rebelle. Et pour cause, la coque avait déjà été détruite par des tirs précédents. Les lasers traversèrent plusieurs cloisons de soute avant d'heurter de plein fouet un compartiment de générateur d'énergie. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le générateur n'explosa pas soudainement comme on pouvait le voir dans les films d'action diffusés sur l'Holovision. Et il n'explosa pas parce qu'il avait été touché, non. Le système de refroidissement s'était simplement arrêté. Les techniciens du compartiment ne pouvaient plus éteindre le générateur ou simplement mettre en route un circuit de refroidissement de secours : ils avaient tous péri suite à la brutale dépressurisation. Il surchauffa donc lentement jusqu'à atteindre une température infernale qui fit fondre les structures métalliques autour de lui. Il devint définitivement instable et libéra soudainement les quelques mégatonnes de neutrons, protons et autres joyeusetés qui s'ébattaient il y a peu à l'intérieur du générateur d'énergie.

Ce fut beau. Destructeur, mais définitivement magnifique. Il ne fallait pas s'imaginer une explosion démesurée non plus. Elle ne fut même pas visible de l'extérieur du croiseur. Mais elle eut la chance de provoquer une petite réaction en chaîne qui détruisit quelques générateurs mitoyens. Le spectacle fut encore plus beau, cette fois-ci, et visible depuis l'Errinic. La partie bâbord de la poupe du croiseur amiral rebelle fut soudain noyée dans une lumière aveuglante qui ne dura qu'une microseconde. L'explosion en elle-même prit la forme d'une boule de feu gigantesque mais qui ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'avait duré la lumière. Le vide spatial absorba en deux ou trois secondes toutes les flammes et toute la chaleur émise par la déflagration. Une excavation béante vit le jour dans la coque du croiseur rebelle. Tout autour flottaient des débris de toutes sortes : morceaux de coques, cadavres humains... qui entamaient une lente et funeste orbite autour du croiseur.

La joie flottait dans l'air confiné et recyclé de l'Errinic. Pendant quelques secondes, ni le second croiseur calamari, ni le destroyer impérial n'échangèrent de tirs. Une sorte de magie s'était installée, très vite interrompue par une reprise des salves ravageuses rebelles.

_- Commandant ! La coque est endommagée à 70. La plupart des sections de l'Errinic ont été isolées du vide de l'espace. 80 des tourelles lasers bâbord et 60 des tourelles tribord ne fonctionnent plus. Nous avons perdu le contact avec celles qui tirent encore. Les réacteurs sont endommagés à plus de 90 et ne reçoivent de toute façon plus d'énergie. Les communications sont hors d'état, nous avons perdu les contacts avec les bases impériales sur Tatooine, ainsi qu'avec la totalité de nos chasseurs encore engagés dans la bataille. Les pertes humaines se chiffrent par centaines et les infirmeries sont débordées. La moitié de nos transports ne sont plus en état de passer en vol sidéral et l'autre moitié ne vaut guère mieux. Accessoirement, nos engins mécanisés, TB-TT et AT-AT, ont subi de lourds dommages, mais je pense que c'est le cadet de nos soucis..._

Comme pour confirmer ses dires et rajouter encore plus à l'atmosphère angoissante de la situation, la totalité des lumières sur l'Errinic s'éteignirent violemment, remplacées par l'éclairage rougeâtre clignotant de secours. Les sirènes d'alerte ne rugissaient plus qu'avec faiblesse, au vu du manque d'énergie. De seconde en seconde, leurs appels stridents se muaient en soupirs. Bientôt, elles ne furent plus du tout audibles...

Aussi brutalement que soudainement, les baies de la passerelle principale explosèrent, sous l'impact d'une salve de lasers bien ajustée. L'effet fut immédiat et tout commença à voler dans la grande pièce, du matériel aux membres de l'équipage.  
Friner ne contemplait plus la progression de la bataille à ce moment. Il s'était éloigné pour écouter le rapport détaillé des avaries, près du sas principal. D'autres furent moins chanceux que lui. L'air s'échappait dans le vide de l'espace, comme aspiré par une énorme dépression. Avec une force et une puissance bestiale, terrible, elle engloutit les malheureux opérateurs qui avaient la malchance de se trouver trop près. Ceux qui se trouvaient debout et donc non harnachés, comme l'exigeait la procédure standard de sécurité en cas de combat spatial, furent les premiers à être précipités hors de l'Errinic, livrés à une mort affreuse et douloureuse dans le froid sidéral.  
Solidement agrippé au rebord de la console de transmission, le commandant Friner luttait de tout son corps pour résister à l'aspiration. Il avait confiance : il n'était pas vieux et ses muscles lui obéissaient encore parfaitement.

Il mit quelques secondes à percevoir les hurlements de peur, proches de lui...  
Tournant la tête du mieux qu'il pu, il aperçut l'un de ses officiers de liaison, à moins d'un mètre de lui... comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... qui luttait, les doigts accrochés sur une grille à même le sol. Visiblement, il allait lâcher prise : la force d'aspiration était trop grande et la grille lui cisaillait les doigts. Friner aurait pu tourner à nouveau la tête et l'oublier, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait apprit à l'école. Plusieurs années de solidarité forcée dans une académie impériale ne s'oubliaient pas aussi facilement.  
Le jeune officier avait les yeux agrandis par la peur. Il ne cessait de fixer l'espace béant, derrière lui. L'air quittait la passerelle avec une vitesse prodigieuse, accompagné d'un sifflement terrible, assourdissant. Friner eut peur de ne jamais se faire comprendre.

_- Lieutenant, regardez-moi !_ hurla-t-il.  
Rien n'y fit, soit qu'il fut médusé par le spectacle de mort derrière lui, soit qu'il n'entendisse pas les appels du commandant : le lieutenant ne répondait pas.  
_- Bordel de merde, lieutenant, regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi, maintenant !  
- Co... commandant ?  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Regardez-moi et écoutez-moi !_  
Un rictus de souffrance tordit le visage du lieutenant.  
_- Mes doigts ! Mes doigts vont lâcher ! J'ai trop mal, je ne peux plus tenir !  
- Vous avez fini de faire la mauviette, lieutenant ?_ hurla Friner d'une voix terrible.  
Le jeune homme regardait son supérieur, d'un air médusé.  
_- Je vais m'approcher et vous tendre la main, vous m'entendez ?  
- Je vais lâcher !!!  
- Non, vous n'allez pas lâcher, vous allez tenir bon, c'est un ordre !_  
Le lieutenant esquissa un sourire, faiblement. Et ferma les yeux...

Friner était un poil trop loin. Même en tendant la main, il n'arriverait pas à sa hauteur pour le secourir. Mais il avait bien une trentaine de centimètres à gagner, car la console était assez large et il était fermement agrippé en son milieu. Il fallait agir, vite.

_- J'arrive, lieutenant, tenez bon !_

Tâtonnant pour trouver des prises dignes de ce nom, le commandant progressait doucement. Le jeune homme ne criait plus, ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Peut-être sous la douleur avait-il perdu connaissance. Mais ses doigts accrochés dans la grille tenaient encore. Mais l'action de la dépressurisation, alliée à celle de la grille coupante à souhait, entaillait sa chair et peut-être même ses os. Des gouttes de sang perlaient de ses blessures. Elles prenaient de la vitesse avant de s'éjecter avec fulgurance hors du destroyer. Friner se rendit compte avec horreur que plusieurs des doigts du lieutenant étaient déjà sectionnés, arrachés !

_- Lieutenant ???_

Il avait vraiment perdu connaissance. Mais Friner n'allait pas le laisser tomber comme ça.  
Il assura lentement et fermement la prise de sa main droite, contractant avec violence les muscles de celle-ci. Friner relâcha lentement les doigts de sa main gauche. L'aspiration fit immédiatement son effet et son bras fut brusquement attiré vers le vide de l'espace. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi faciles qu'elles paraissaient. Friner jura tout bas : ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de l'officier ! Il n'arrivait pas à l'agripper. Il pensa furtivement que c'était bien le genre de choses qui pouvaient arriver dans un holofilm d'action, le genre diffusé sur les canaux aux heures de grande écoute. Mais c'était vraiment la réalité, cette fois-ci. Et la vie du jeune lieutenant se jouait à quelques centimètres, terribles... des centimètres qui séparaient la vie de la mort. Friner cracha quelques insultes bien nourries à l'encontre de la fatalité. Mais jamais le destin ni la fatalité ne dirigeraient sa vie, ni ses actes. Jamais.  
Il fit un dangereux effort, tentant d'élonger son bras. Mais la nature humaine était ce qu'elle était, l'humain ne faisait définitivement pas parti de ces espèces extra-terrestres qui avaient la faculté d'allonger leurs membres et il échoua. Ne prenant pas le temps de plus de réflexion, chaque seconde comptait, sa main tâtonna et ses doigts se glissèrent dans la terrible grille et s'y cramponnèrent. Son autre main lâcha la prise si sûre de la console. Son corps bascula violemment et il se retrouva dans la même position que l'officier, la grille commençant à lui taillader les jointures de ses doigts. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ce qu'il faisait était bien plus important que sa douleur. Il passa un bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour soulager un peu la pression et attendit, stoïque.

Encore une fois, le retard était dû à la carence énergétique du destroyer.  
Tardivement et lentement, les épaisses cloisons métalliques se refermèrent sur le vide de l'espace. Il leur fallu deux pleines minutes pour se refermer et isoler totalement la passerelle. Deux minutes pendant lesquelles plusieurs vies furent encore perdues. Plus personne n'espérait quand le cliquetis rassurant du verrouillage des cloisons se fit entendre. Une rumeur de joie parcourut ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

_- L'Empereur soit loué... _marmonna le commandant.

La pression douloureuse sur ses doigts avait disparu. Il poussa cependant un hurlement de souffrance quand il dégagea ses doigts. Ces derniers présentaient de profondes entailles qui mettraient plusieurs semaines à se faire oublier. Heureusement, les os n'étaient pas atteints. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, Friner avait eu de la chance, il le savait.  
Comme le voulait la procédure, l'accès à la passerelle avait été condamnée, jusqu'à ce que les choses soient revenues dans l'ordre. La pression de l'air approchant un chiffre correct, la porte principale se déverrouilla et les hommes d'équipages et médecins qui attendaient derrière purent venir secourir ceux qui en avaient besoin.

_- Commandant ! Vous n'avez rien ? Par l'Empereur… infirmier !  
- Ce n'est rien._

Un infirmier se hâta et appliqua sur les plaies une sorte de gel translucide verdâtre qui eut pour effet de soulager immédiatement la douleur. Après un pansement rapidement effectué, il se dépêcha d'aller soigner l'officier que le commandant venait de sauver au péril de sa vie. Il appliqua le même gel et les plaies cessèrent de saigner. Le jeune homme avait perdu plusieurs doigts, qui restaient accrochés à la maudite grille, mais il aurait pu perdre bien plus encore. L'infirmier entreprit une série de piqûres après avoir vérifié son état de santé.  
Friner se retourna vers un officier proche.

_- La situation ?_ s'enquit-il immédiatement.  
_- Aucune idée, commandant. Nous n'avons plus aucun contact. Impossible de joindre les machinistes, officiers de pont, navigateurs ou radars. Nous sommes « isolés » du reste du vaisseau, je pense que tout le monde l'est, d'ailleurs.  
- Silence, silence !_  
Le commandant eut de la peine à se faire entendre.  
_- Silence, je réclame le silence !_  
Les survivants se taisaient à présent, tandis que les infirmiers et médecins s'affairaient. Friner tendit l'oreille et au bout de quelques secondes, son visage devint anxieux. De sourdes détonations faisaient trembler imperceptiblement le destroyer.  
_- Ils nous tirent toujours dessus !  
- Alors nous sommes perdus, cette fois-ci.  
- Les transports de secours...  
- ... sont pour la plupart endommagés et inaptes au vol,_ continua Friner. _De plus, nous n'aurions jamais le temps matériel de nous frayer un passage vers le hangar. Enfin, je ne compte pas abandonner le reste de mes hommes. Et puis, comme le veut une ancienne tradition ancrée dans la marine, je ne désire pas survivre à mon bâtiment. L'Errinic sera mon tombeau.  
- Commandant ! Commandant, venez voir !_  
La voix était celle d'un des sous-officiers de pont. Il regardait à travers un des petits hublots de la passerelle, qui n'avait pas explosé sous l'impact. Il riait et désignait du doigt quelque chose dans l'espace. Friner s'approcha rapidement.  
_- Regardez !_

**Chapitre 16. Hésitations rebelles**

L'espace.  
Tatooine.  
Une carcasse aux étranges protubérances.  
_- Le croiseur calamari... constata Friner. Celui que nous avons sévèrement endommagé. On dirait que le destin se charge de l'achever._  
Le commandant fronça des sourcils pour mieux y voir.  
_- Il n'a pas réussi à corriger sa route et ses réacteurs encore en état le font dévier droit vers Tatooine ! Il commence à pénétrer dans l'atmosphère..._  
Le reste des hommes et femmes présents faisait cercle autour de leur commandant, essayant d'apercevoir le spectacle.  
_- Dans notre agonie, nous aurons le privilège d'avoir détruit un de leurs gros vaisseaux !_

Au loin, la carlingue du croiseur calamari commençait à s'échauffer sous le frottement des premières particules de la ionosphère. Bientôt la coque vibra sous la pression qui devenait de seconde en seconde plus forte. A ce stade, Friner et ceux qui arrivaient à voir le hublot par-dessus son épaule, apercevaient une énorme boule de feu, semblable à une météorite qui fonçait s'écraser sur la planète jaune. Le croiseur n'arriva pas si loin, cependant, et explosa dans une terrible déflagration, qu'on entendit partout sur Tatooine, de l'astroport de Mos Esley jusqu'au repaire de l'infâme Jabba le Hutt. Certains débris s'échouèrent quand même dans le sable du désert et sur quelques villes, causant des dégâts minimes. Ils furent récupérés et vendus au marché noir. Rares, ces petits morceaux de coques pour la plupart, furent recherchés dans toute la galaxie avec avidité comme symbolisant une grande victoire pour l'Empire.  
Certains à bord de l'Errinic poussèrent des cris de joie. Ils furent de courte durée car la menace de l'autre croiseur calamari était toujours présente. Derrière lui, le soleil projetait un effrayant cône d'ombre sur le destroyer en piteux état...  
_- Je vois certaines de nos tourelles qui continuent à tirer sur le vaisseau ennemi, _commença Friner._ Je suis fier de ces hommes... mes hommes.  
- C'est la fin, commandant ?_

La destruction du croiseur amiral avait jeté un froid sur les rebelles.  
Le commandant en charge du dernier croiseur calamari, Etnyn, avait vivement critiqué l'ordre d'attaquer le destroyer impérial. Que représentait un destroyer pour l'Empire ? Alors que la perte d'un croiseur aussi puissant qu'un croiseur calamari représentait pour l'alliance une perte indéniable. Un vaisseau qui ferait défaut lorsque les rebelles décideraient d'un raid éclair sur une station impériale. Avec lui, des milliers d'hommes venaient de périr. La rébellion vivait des heures sombres et cette perte sèche en vie humaine n'allait pas arranger les choses.  
Etnyn n'était pas de nature belliqueuse. Il était plus vieux que celui qui le commandait, à savoir le défunt commandant Desnea, mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Sa nature préservatrice, précautionneuse, expliquait le fait qu'il ait rarement été muté à des postes de commandement. Mais il n'en prenait pas ombrage et acceptait la situation.

Etnyn délaissa des yeux les débris du croiseur amiral, qui se consumaient dans l'atmosphère de la planète des sables. Son regard se porta sur le fier et impétueux Errinic, qui osait encore les défier. Sa carcasse était criblée d'impacts, de nombreux corps sans vie flottaient, en orbite lente autour du destroyer impérial. Toute lumière avait disparu des hublots et des baies. Des arcs électriques naissaient un peu partout, sur et sous la surface métallique, signes d'une grande instabilité énergétique. En regardant un peu mieux, on apercevait des lueurs d'importants incendies, au plus profond des entrailles du vaisseau. Et pourtant, pourtant... une petite vingtaine de tourelles lasers continuaient d'harceler les boucliers du croiseur calamari. La déficience d'énergie obligeait les canonniers impériaux à réduire la puissance des salves ainsi que leur fréquence. Mais ils continuaient de tirer, inlassablement.

_- Ils tirent toujours ! Pourquoi continuent-ils à tirer ???  
- Ce sont des impériaux. Les canonniers de l'Errinic continueront de tirer jusqu'à la fin. S'ils avaient des pierres à la place de leurs canons, ils tenteraient quand même de nous les envoyer dessus. Ils sont conditionnés pour agir ainsi._  
Etnyn hocha la tête, gravement.  
_- Il faut avouer qu'ils sont têtus, fiers et combattants. Superbement dressés pour obéir. Loyaux envers leur Empereur de pacotille jusqu'à la fin. C'est pathétique.  
- Commandant ?  
- Je vous écoute, enseigne.  
- Les boucliers du croiseur ne sont plus qu'à 70. Nos ailes X et Y perdent la bataille, nombre de nos chasseurs sont revenus aux hangars, gravement endommagés. Les vaisseaux pirates, mercenaires et commerçants, alliés au reste des chasseurs Tie ennemis, harcèlent notre position. Ils sont trop rapides pour la plupart de nos tourelles. D'autre part, nos estimations divergent quand à l'état du destroyer ennemi. Il a toujours de l'énergie en réserve : ses tourelles continuent à nous prendre pour cible. Ses moteurs sont endommagés mais sans gravité ni réactions en chaîne : apparemment, le commandant de l'Errinic a fait dévier toute l'énergie vers l'armement.  
- Aucune estimation quant à sa résistance ?  
- Non.  
- Ce n'est pas mon combat et ce n'est pas mon intention de venger Desnea.  
- Commandant ?_  
Etnyn releva fièrement le menton et parla d'une voix claire.  
_- Moteurs à pleine puissance. Demi-tour, nous rejoignons nos corvettes. Préparez le saut en hyper espace aux coordonnées initiales.  
- Commandant, une communication._  
Sans que ce dernier n'ait donné son accord, un écran s'alluma.  
_- Stupide, c'est stupide ! Maudit Desnea !  
- Je sais,_ commenta Etnyn. _Je ne pouvais rien faire._  
La voix d'Elna était furieuse. Il n'y avait pas que sa voix : son visage était rouge de colère, ses traits tirés. Ses sourcils froncés soulignaient l'expression de ses yeux de braise. Même dans cet état, la jeune rebelle était magnifique.  
_- Nos senseurs indiquent une formation de chasseurs impériaux en approche, releva-t-elle. Mais que diable faites-vous donc ?  
- Le temps est venu de nous replier. Il nous est impossible d'estimer les avaries de l'Errinic et s'il peut nous résister encore longtemps. De toute évidence, il aura pour des semaines de réparation, il faudra en aviser l'alliance. Et je ne désire pas traîner dans ce secteur plus longtemps.  
- Je prépare immédiatement le saut en hyper espace, commandant._  
La voix d'Elna était nouée.  
_- Il faut espérer que les informations que l'agent impérial possède en valent la chandelle.  
- J'espère aussi, Elna. Mais ceci est votre mission. Nous nous retrouverons au point de rendez-vous, bonne chance.  
- Ils sont déjà sur nous, Etnyn ! Envoyez-nous des renforts !_

**Chapitre 17. Sacrifice**

Le jeune pilote impérial Goirdir Fivre venait de quitter sa formation pour prendre en chasse l'aile X d'un ennemi. Celui-ci multipliait désespérément les acrobaties pour distancer le poursuivant. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le chasseur Tie de se rapprocher inexorablement, ses tirs devenaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus mortels. Le pilote rebelle tenta de faire plonger son appareil, dans un dernier espoir. La carlingue frémissait sous la vitesse et il crut que les moteurs de l'appareil allaient le lâcher. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Goirdir Fivre avait anticipé la manoeuvre trop prévisible de l'ennemi. Comme on lui avait enseigné à l'Académie, en situation de panique, une grande majorité de pilotes rebelles tentaient une plongée pour s'échapper. Les statistiques étaient formelles. Aussi, le jeune Goirdir avait prit soin de s'en rappeler pour toujours anticiper sur les manoeuvres ennemies. Comme maintenant. Les quelques dixièmes de seconde que le pilote impérial avait gagné sur sa proie furent fatales à l'adversaire. Le collimateur de visée vint doucement se positionner sur l'appareil ennemi, le doigt sur la gâchette accentua sa pression. Le rebelle le pressentit, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que sa manoeuvre était vouée à l'échec, que le chasseur Tie s'était bien trop rapproché. Il cria de rage, mais aucun son ne sortit du cockpit. Dans l'espace, personne ne vous entend crier. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, l'aile X explosait en myriades de particules lumineuses, qui s'éteignirent aussi subitement qu'elles étaient nées, dans le vide glacial de l'espace.  
_- Joli coup, lieutenant Goirdir, rejoignez la formation !  
- Merci, capitaine... non, attendez !_  
Deux petits points blancs en forme de X s'étaient détachés de la confusion de la mêlée spatiale. A quelques lieux, derrière son appareil. Ils devinrent vite deux chasseurs rebelles qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de laisser la mort de leur camarade impunie. La situation s'aggravait dangereusement car les ennemis n'allaient pas tarder à être sur lui, lâchant leurs salves de feu. Et le jeune Goirdir était encore loin de sa formation. Trop loin.

_- Deux ailes X me prennent en chasse à seize heures !  
- Tâchez de jouer un peu avec eux, nous arrivons._  
La voix de son capitaine était grave mais sereine. Goirdir fut immédiatement apaisé.  
_- Faites vite !_

Les premières salves laser se jetèrent sur lui avec férocité. Les moteurs enclenchés à fond, le pilote impérial tenta de faire jouer son atout : la vitesse et la maniabilité de son appareil. Si la distance ne s'était pas réduite, elle ne s'était pas non plus agrandie et le danger restait menaçant. Tant que faire se pouvait, Goirdir dirigeait son appareil vers les points amis qui se précipitaient à son secours. Mais les rebelles ne furent pas dupes. Un des deux appareils se détacha sur sa droite, décrivant une ellipse assez large et obligeant le chasseur Tie à dévier de sa course s'il voulait espérer contenir les assaillants. L'autre rebelle manoeuvrait avec aisance derrière son chasseur Tie, espaçant ses tirs pour se concentrer sur leur précision. Le pilote impérial reconnut là un vieux de la vieille, qui avait du bouchon et des milliers d'heures de vol derrière lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore, lui, le jeune officier émoulu, fraîchement sorti d'école. Que pouvait-il faire donc ? Il n'arrivait pas à le semer, et même, la situation semblait se dégrader de seconde en seconde. Il semblait que la distance qui séparait les deux appareils diminuait, malgré les efforts désespérés de Goirdir. Inconsciemment, il effectua une manoeuvre qui n'était pas une manoeuvre de repli mais une manoeuvre d'attaque. On l'appelait communément à l'Académie « le grand huit ». L'aile X du poursuivant s'en rendit compte et il en profita pour gagner quelques mètres sur son futur trophée. Par contre et bizarrement, l'autre appareil, qui pesait sur la course du pilote et l'obligeait à dévier sa trajectoire, à l'opposé des renforts, ne vit rien venir et se retrouva légèrement en delà du vaisseau de Goirdir. Ce fut la surprise totale. Le jeune lieutenant ne perdit pas de temps. Il braqua les commandes de son appareil à fond et son organe de visée s'ajusta l'ombre d'une seconde sur l'appareil du malheureux rebelle. Cela lui suffit. Il ne saurait jamais s'il venait de jouer de chance ou pas, mais l'aile X fut gravement touchée par son tir précis et rapide. Quelques instants plus tard elle explosa toute seule dans le vide de l'espace. Le pilote s'était néanmoins éjecté, mais sa durée de vie ne frôlait pas la paire d'heures s'il n'était pas récupéré très vite. Cela importait bien peu au jeune Goirdir qui se trouvait alors en position critique. Un tir bien ajusté lui fit croire que c'en était terminé de lui. Mais il n'avait endommagé que l'aile gauche de son chasseur Tie, qui partit en vrille incontrôlée. Tout allait bientôt être fini car les commandes ne répondaient plus, ou pas assez du moins pour rétablir l'assiette de l'appareil. Le poursuivant ajusta tranquillement son appareil de visée et un sourire vint effleurer son visage raviné par le temps.  
Il y eut une terrible déflagration. Le tir avait touché les organes vitaux de l'appareil, qui se désintégra littéralement, ne laissant que quelques poussières métalliques. La seconde aile X n'était plus ! Goirdir tira péniblement sur les commandes et au bout de quelques secondes, son chasseur filait droit, libre de tout poursuivant mais l'aile gauche sérieusement endommagée.

_- Merci, capitaine !  
- De rien p'tit gars..._  
Le chef d'escadron inspecta des yeux les dégâts sur l'appareil de son protégé.  
_- Ca va tenir, lieutenant ?  
- Ca va tenir, capitaine. Il faudra bien, je ne compte pas vous laisser toutes les médailles !  
- C'est bon,_ fit-il en souriant, _il y en aura pour tout le monde. Allez on reprend la formation et on rejoint le convoi, vite. On a un peu de retard mais on est dans les temps. C'est parti._

Le convoi...  
...était franchement en mauvaise posture ! La corvette Corellienne qui retenait prisonnier l'officier Drek ne comptait pas se faire aborder aussi facilement. De gigantesques salves de batteries lasers s'abattaient sur les navettes de l'Empire qui osaient s'approcher de trop près. Pour rajouter à l'impossibilité de la situation, un nombre important d'ailes X et Y rebelles s'acharnaient sur elles, dans le but évident d'en détruire le maximum pour empêcher l'abordage du cargo. Les chasseurs de l'Empire peinaient à assurer la sécurité des navettes d'assaut, prises entre deux feux, celui des chasseurs rebelles et celui de la corvette ennemie qui ne ménageait pas sa puissance de destruction. Les pertes étaient terribles, aussi bien d'un coté que de l'autre.

Les chasseurs impériaux étaient arrivés au but qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Et rapidement, même. Une explosion naquit sur le dos de la corvette, qui se propagea aux réacteurs, les mettant hors service. C'était une faille bien connue des corvettes de type Corellienne, exploitée depuis longtemps par les flottes de l'Empire. Il était de notoriété publique que ces corvettes jouent mal leur rôle de vaisseau de guerre, de toute façon. Ainsi, depuis plusieurs années, elles étaient reléguées à des missions de transport ou d'escorte. Mais les rebelles pêchaient par leur nombre réduit de vaisseaux et navettes, et souvent se trouvaient dans l'obligation d'utiliser ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Et ils avaient beaucoup de corvettes Corelliennes, malheureusement pour eux. Et ce qui se passait en ce moment n'était que le résultat d'une bête faille de sécurité dans la conception de la corvette, quelques tirs savamment ajustés au niveau des réacteurs, mal protégés et mal isolés, provoquant dans le meilleur des cas une coupure volontaire d'énergie dans les réacteurs, et une immobilisation de la corvette, incapable désormais de manœuvrer ou de passer en vitesse lumière, et dans le pire des cas amenant à la destruction pure et simple de la corvette. Mais heureusement pour Drek, cela n'arriva pas. Cependant, même paralysée, la corvette tirait inlassablement sur tout ce qui s'approchait trop près d'elle, et depuis quelques minutes, sentant le danger venir, sur tous les transports. Une quinzaine de navettes d'assaut faisaient voile vers la corvette. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas tous contenir d'équipage, c'était impossible ! Dans le doute, il fallait bien se résoudre à en détruire le plus possible, en espérant détruire la bonne. Le capitaine de la corvette espérait sincèrement et naïvement avoir cette chance…

Dans le feu de l'action, une navette que Goirdir reconnut comme celle qui transportait l'escadron Ender, réussit à s'approcher convenablement du vaisseau Corellien. A cette courte distance, les batteries lasers se montraient plutôt inefficaces et les faisceaux lumineux frôlaient la carlingue du vaisseau pour se perdre dans la bataille, plus loin. C'est pourquoi une aile Y rebelle, voyant venir le danger impérial, décocha l'un de ses puissants missiles qui fila vite et droit vers Ben et ses compagnons. Un missile particulièrement véloce, qui était attiré par la chaleur infrarouge dégagée par les moteurs subluminiques, facilement repérable dans le froid sidéral. Un missile qui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de les épargner. La navette d'assaut était maintenant tout près du navire Corellien et entamait sa procédure d'arrimage forcé. Mais le missile lancé vers elle ne lui permettrait jamais de mettre en sécurité les hommes qu'elle abritait. C'était trop tard.  
Goirdir décrocha et se précipita en vitesse maximale sur la navette.  
_- Lieutenant, que faites-vous ?_  
C'était sa première mission en milieu hostile, après bien des années d'entraînements.  
_- Lieutenant, reprenez la formation !_  
Il avait eu une merveilleuse enfance, loin des tracas du monde extérieur, sur Naboo. Le soleil et la nature l'avaient vu grandir et mûrir, auprès de ses frères et soeurs qu'il aimait.  
_- Pilote, je vous ordonne de revenir !_  
Goirdir avait incorporé l'Académie très tôt et s'était révélé l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, faisant la fierté de ses parents qui ne tarissaient plus d'éloges quand ils parlaient de leur fils aîné.  
_- Lieutenant Goirdir... _soupira son capitaine de vol, qui avait compris ses intentions.  
Le jeune homme avait les yeux remplis de larmes, se rappelant les différents événements de sa vie, qui défilaient devant ses yeux comme dans un kaléidoscope géant.  
_- ... nous nous retrouverons là-haut, au paradis des justes... _souffla le capitaine.  
Il se remémora les paroles de son officier supérieur, lorsque celui-ci lui avait apprit sa participation à une mission de la plus haute importance, la protection du convoi d'abordage.  
_- Vous savez ce qu'est une mission de la plus haute importance ?  
- Non, capitaine.  
- C'est une mission où l'on a des récompenses... mais où les récompenses sont envoyées à votre famille. Alors faites attention à vous !_  
Son chasseur Tie arriverait juste à temps pour croiser la trajectoire du missile et empêcher la destruction de la navette de l'escadron Ender. Au lieu d'avoir un déluge de morts à son palmarès, ce maudit missile n'en causerait qu'une seule, la sienne. Il repensa une dernière fois à la photo, dans sa chambre... sa famille qui l'entourait, lors de la délivrance de son diplôme académique.

Il coupa les moteurs... et il s'arrêta de penser.

**Chapitre 18. Adieu Nyaris… **

A la lisère du champ de bataille, à limite de vision humaine, une série d'éclairs vifs et lumineux vit le jour. Nyaris devina ce qui s'y passait. Non parce qu'il avait une excellente vue, mais parce qu'il avait remarqué, tout comme son pilote, le survol de sa navette il y a quelques petites minutes par une phalange de douze chasseurs bombardiers impériaux. Ils se dirigeaient vers la corvette corellienne restée en retrait. Cette dernière, voyant le combat tourner en déconfiture pour ses comparses rebelles, était en train de manœuvrer pour quitter le champ de bataille. Dans quelques minutes, elle aurait engagé son hyperpropulsion si les bombardiers en provenance de l'Errinic n'étaient pas intervenus.

Dans un passage parfait, évitant le tir de barrage des maigres canons de la corvette, ils avaient concentré leurs torpilles à proton sur un seul et même endroit : le réacteur central. Situé sur l'épine dorsale de la corvette, il était de notoriété d'être particulièrement vulnérable aux tirs, en dépit des boucliers. La chance – ou l'efficacité – fut cette fois du coté de l'empire et la réaction en chaîne tant attendue détruisit le réacteur, endommagea les secondaires et coupa tous les systèmes défensifs de la corvette.

_- Il reste toujours la seconde corvette_, constata Nyaris.

Le pilote acquiesça.

_- Pourvu que nous arrivions saufs._

Des dizaines de transports, dont celui de l'escadron Ender et celui de l'officier Nyaris, volaient vers la corvette qui retenait captif le précieux agent de l'Ubiqtorat. De temps à autre, un missile largué d'une aile X ou une salve tirée de la corvette endommageait ou détruisait l'un des transports, au hasard. Arrivés à hauteur de débarquement, il ne restait plus que huit transports en état. Et l'Ender ainsi que Nyaris avaient survécu.

_- Attention, pilote !!!_ rugit soudain l'officier.

Surgissant du néant, une aile X se positionna sur leur trajet, menaçante. La seconde d'après, deux torpilles à proton fusaient vers le transport impérial. Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de plonger en piqué, à peine eut-il le temps de virer de bord pour éviter une torpille… et se prendre de justesse sa sœur jumelle, qui explosa sur la turbine à ions, arrière bâbord. Le vaisseau partit en vrille incontrôlée.

L'impact fut terrible. Le réacteur fut entièrement détruit et la coque sévèrement endommagée, ce qui dépressurisa irrémédiablement l'intérieur du transport. L'onde de choc se répercutant dans l'appareil envoya Nyaris valser dans la cabine de pilotage : il se trouvait debout derrière son pilote. Il y eut un bruit d'os brisés qui laissa craindre le pire. A l'arrière du transport, plusieurs caissons métalliques se désolidarisèrent et vinrent semer une mort rapide par écrasement sur trois soldats pourtant solidement attachés.

Le pilote, harnaché selon la procédure standard, s'en tira sans séquelles et mit plusieurs précieuses minutes à stabiliser l'appareil. Dans le même temps, il mit tout en œuvre pour éviter une explosion brutale : coupure des réacteurs, déviation de l'énergie vers les systèmes de survie. Il procéda rapidement à l'envoi d'un message de détresse, mais se doutait bien que personne ne viendrait les récupérer avant la fin de la bataille.

Quand tout ce qui devait être fait fut tenté, le pilote se déharnacha et vint porter secours au lieutenant Nyaris. Il s'en était tiré, mais dans un piteux état. Son visage présentait une énorme plaie saignante au niveau du front. Les os de son bras droit étaient visiblement en miette et son épaule déboîtée. Une longue estafilade saignante sur sa jambe droite laissait présager qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Nyaris hurlait de douleur. Il était médicalement impossible pour le pilote de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva, fouilla rapidement un caisson et en sortit un produit étrangement vert et étrangement translucide. Il transféra rapidement le produit dans une seringue hypodermique et l'injecta dans le cou du lieutenant. Ce dernier cessa de crier et perdit conscience. Le pilote déverrouilla et fit coulisser le panneau central qui séparait cockpit et arrière du transport. Malgré son expérience, il faillit vomir à la vue du spectacle. Certains soldats étaient encore inconscients, d'autres choqués. Un des soldats avait eu le cran de se détacher pour vérifier l'état de ses trois camarades, visiblement morts sur le coup. Deux avaient eu la boîte crânienne défoncée par un des caissons qui s'étaient libérés, le dernier présentait une cage thoracique béante et défoncée, blessure causée par le coin saillant d'un des caissons, qui portait encore la trace de son sang. Dans l'ensemble ils avaient eu une mort rapide, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait leur espérer. Le sang s'écoulait lentement le long des parois métalliques du vaisseau, et se rejoignit lentement en une mare de sang informe en son milieu. L'odeur devenait écoeurante.

_- Foutez les caisses dans le compartiment annexe et rattachez-vous rapidement. Ca vaut mieux pour vous. Je vous tiendrais au courant de nos chances de survie et…_

Un sifflement qui s'amplifiait. Le pilote l'entendait depuis plusieurs minutes, sans y porter de l'intérêt. Mais le sifflement était devenu suraigu et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la minuscule brèche béante qui s'ouvrait vers l'espace. La minuscule brèche devint petite, et l'oxygène du transport commença à quitter la navette en fusant et tourbillonnant. C'était la fin, mais ils lutteraient jusqu'au bout.

_- Caisson de droite, matériel de soudage et chalumeau ! Vite !_

Le pilote désigna du doigt un des caissons qui était resté maintenu. Il y eut un horrible craquement, le pilote devinait ce qui se passait, et ressentait la souffrance de la coque de son vaisseau, qui luttait devant la pression du vide. Soudain, toutes les lumières de la navette s'éteignirent de concert, seul subsistait l'éclairage rouge pâle de secours.

_- Il y a d'autres fuites !_ hurla-t-il. _Trouvez-les et faites quelque chose ! Sauvez vos vies !_

Les soldats se mirent en branle très rapidement et le pilote regagna le cockpit, visiblement inquiet. Le transport était immobilisé dans le vide de l'espace, en pleine bataille spatiale. Une proie tellement facile. Le pilote se demandait encore pourquoi l'aile X qui les avait touché n'était pas venu les achever. Il sortit rapidement une couverture chauffante qu'il plaça sur le corps du lieutenant Nyaris, avant de s'installer à nouveau aux commandes du transport.

_- Par l'Empereur… faites que…_

Ses doigts jouèrent sur plusieurs écrans tactiles. Des jauges virtuelles apparurent, qui clignotaient dangereusement au rouge. Il tenta plusieurs combinaisons, divers schémas énergétiques, en vain. Il tapa de son poing sur la console et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

_- Pi… pilote ? Situation… grave ?_ fit Nyaris qui venait de reprendre conscience.

Le pilote tourna la tête, lentement.

_- Critique,_ répondit-il en soupirant. _Moteur gauche détruit, instabilité énergétique. Je ne peux relancer le moteur droit sans risque d'explosion. Il y a des micros fuites un peu partout sur la carlingue, l'oxygène s'échappe de partout. Au mieux, nous tiendrons un petit quart d'heure, à ce rythme. Au pire, dans quelques secondes, une brèche peut devenir une fissure géante et le vaisseau peut imploser, si nous ne mourrons pas avant._

Nyaris sourit doucement.

_- Ré… réparations ?_

_- Vos hommes sont dessus. Nous verrons combien de minutes nous sauverons. Ah oui, j'oubliais, notre transport est immobile au beau milieu de la bataille qui fait rage. Vous savez ce que je veux dire._

Le lieutenant hocha la tête. Quelqu'un frappa sur la cloison et le pilote fit coulisser le panneau métallique à nouveau. Un soldat se tenait derrière.

_- On a fait ce qu'on a pu avec le matériel. Il reste des fissures, mais inaccessibles. Verdict ?_

Le pilote s'approcha à nouveau de ses consoles. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il parla d'une voix éteinte et grave.

_- Treize minutes d'oxygène… et…_

Un bip long et strident les fit sursauter. Le pilote inspecta son écran principal et désactiva le système d'alerte.

_- … notre cellule énergétique est hors service. Nous sommes sur la cellule de secours, elle-même endommagée. Dans treize minutes, plus d'oxygène et dans un peu moins de temps, plus d'énergie. Plus d'ordinateurs, plus de contacts avec l'extérieur et l'obscurité totale. Vous voulez envoyer un dernier message, lieutenant ?_

Ce dernier acquiesça faiblement. Le pilote tapota quelques touches et amena un portatif radio jusqu'à l'officier blessé.

_- Il n'y aura pas de réponse, nous ne pouvons plus qu'émettre._

_- Merci, pilote. Appro… approchez la radio._

Ce dernier s'exécuta, non sans émotion et non sans trembler d'une peur qu'il n'arrivait plus à masquer. Il fit signe à Nyaris de parler.

_- Escadron Ender… commandant Friner, ici le lieutenant Nyaris. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être la cause de cet assaut. Mon transport a été gravement touché. Je souhaite bonne chance à l'escadron Ender et aussi à vous, Friner. Je sais que vous réussirez. Vive l'Empereur et gloire à l'Empire… Adieu !_

Un grésillement naquit. Le pilote hocha la tête négativement, faisant comprendre à Nyaris que ses derniers mots n'avaient pu être transmis.

_- Vous entendez ?_ fit le stormtrooper resté dans le sas.

_- La radio qui…_ commença le pilote.

_- Non, ça !_

Il désigna une marque sur la verrière en transparacier du cockpit. La marque s'étendit horizontalement d'un bout à l'autre, dans un craquement sinistre. Puis d'autres marques jaillirent verticalement de la première.

_- Tous à l'arrière !_ hurla le pilote.

_- Laissez-moi !_ brailla Nyaris.

Mais ses ordres étaient vains. Il était déjà en train de hurler de douleur : le pilote et le stormtrooper le traînaient en arrière, sans aucun ménagement pour ses os broyés. La verrière implosa au moment ou les pieds de Nyaris disparaissaient par le sas du cockpit. Une seconde après, le panneau métallique se verrouillait. Encore moins d'une seconde après, le vide s'était fait dans le cockpit et des morceaux de transparacier flottaient ça et là. Le froid sidéral acheva les ordinateurs et les écrans encore en vie.

_- Aaaah ! Pitié !_

Les deux hommes lâchèrent Nyaris.

_- C'est fini, lieutenant. Reposez-vous._

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, le visage blême et les mâchoires encore crispées par la terrible douleur, qui s'atténua petit à petit grâce à l'injection faite plus tôt. Plusieurs stormtroopers s'étaient levés, scrutant le pilote avec insistance. Ils perdirent tout espoir quand ce dernier leur adressa un hochement de tête négatif. L'un des soldats s'affairait sur une caisse ouverte. Il se retourna, triomphant.

_- Plusieurs combinaisons de survie spatiale._

_- Je sais, _fit le pilote. _Quatre unités. C'est tout ce que la maintenance impériale de Mos Esley est arrivée à nous fournir, avant le départ de la mission._

Ils étaient **onze** survivants.

_- Voilà ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines minutes. L'éclairage de secours va s'éteindre et il n'y aura plus un gramme d'énergie dans le vaisseau. La température va lentement baisser jusqu'à devenir mortelle. Le vide va se faire peu à peu ressentir dans la pièce, mais je pense que nous serons loin d'ici là. Et nous aurons eu de la chance si ce qui reste de la navette n'implose pas avant._

_- Courte paille ?_ questionna un soldat. _Une combinaison d'office pour notre officier._

_- Je… ne prendrais aucune combinaison,_ déclara Nyaris.

_- Voyons,_ réagit le pilote. _Votre rôle est de survivre. Vous avez été formé pour ça, et nous avons été formé pour nous sacrifier. C'est ainsi._

_- Ne dites pas de conneries… arrêtez les sermons académiques… ça ne tient plus ici. Dans mon état… je ne survivrais pas à une sortie dans l'espace. Vous… vous le savez._

Le pilote acquiesça silencieusement.

_- Je reste avec vous, alors,_ ajouta ce dernier.

Un autre stormtrooper s'avança vers eux.

_- Je ne quitterais pas ce rafiot, officier._

_- Ni moi._

L'instant d'après, tous les survivants s'étaient déclarés prêts à rester sur le navire en perdition. Nyaris souriait doucement, conscient de la force de cohésion impériale.

_- Je serais heureux de mourir à vos cotés, fidèles soldats de l'Empereur._

_- Pour l'Empereur !_ fit une voix.

_- Vive l'Empire !_ lança une autre en écho.

_- Il y a des masques à oxygène dans les compartiments supérieurs,_ poursuivit le pilote, pragmatique. _Détachez-les. Il faut sortir les bouteilles à oxygène des combinaisons de survie et y brancher les masques. Allez, exécution avant qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière !_

La manœuvre fut rapidement effectuée, malgré le poids des bouteilles.

_- Fouillez également les caissons, sortez toutes les couvertures chauffantes._

Nyaris se demandait sincèrement s'ils avaient la moindre chance. L'effet de l'anti-douleur commençait à s'estomper et l'officier grimaça. Dans quelques minutes, il prierait la mort de venir le libérer. Conformément à ce qu'avait annoncé le pilote, l'éclairage se tut brusquement, et toute vie électronique prit fin dans le vaisseau. La température descendit allègrement sous les cinq degrés Celsius et le sifflement monotone des dizaines de brèches persistait, effrayant.

_- Soldats… les dés sont jetés. Jouons la scène finale avec honneur !_

Ils s'engoncèrent dans leurs armures, puis dans les couvertures chauffantes, avant de partager les masques à oxygène. Tous les soldats se placèrent en cercle autour du corps de leur officier et attendirent leur libération, confiants dans la mort autant que dans l'Empereur…

**Chapitre 19. A l'assaut de la corvette rebelle !**

Le servant de la disqueuse laser achevait de découper le sas. Berek leva la main droite et fit quelques signes à ses hommes. Certains laissèrent pendre leur fusil d'assaut pour s'emparer de grenades de diverses formes. Le bruit de la disqueuse s'éteignit. Le servant la retira immédiatement du passage, malgré le poids d'une telle machine, destinée à couper les coques les plus épaisses. Berek ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se servit des aptitudes particulières de son imposant physique pour balancer un puissant coup de pied dans la paroi. Celle-ci s'abattit dans un nuage de poussière et de particules métalliques en suspension. Profitant de son élan, il mit genou à terre et braqua son arme vers la sortie. Simultanément, plusieurs de ses hommes lancèrent des grenades à travers la brèche. Il y en avait de trois sortes. Les premières grenades avaient pour but d'aveugler les éventuels défenseurs. Celles qui suivirent n'avaient d'effet que sur les armes et les systèmes défensifs électroniques, projetant une pulsation électromagnétique destructrice. Les dernières grenades étaient des grenades explosives, tout simplement.  
Le couloir était entièrement dégagé. Des corps de rebelles gisaient sur le sol, ensanglantés. Les grenades avaient fonctionné parfaitement. Aux deux extrémités du couloir, les rebelles avaient dressés de sommaires barricades. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit utilisation de son arme car l'onde de choc électromagnétique était passée par là. Surpris, désorientés, cédant à un début de panique, les ennemis abandonnèrent leurs barrages de fortunes. Sans armes, il était suicidaire de vouloir résister à une offensive impériale, qui plus est une offensive de commandos hyper entraînés. Mais il y avait d'autres armes, d'autres soldats et certainement d'autres barrages à bord de la corvette corellienne.  
Sur un autre signe de main, l'escadron Ender investit le couloir et sécurisa les deux extrémités. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. L'effet de surprise était passé et les rebelles s'organisaient. Les premiers tirs fusèrent, obligeant les hommes de l'Ender à se mettre à couvert.

_- Deux équipes,_ ordonna Berek. _La première remonte la corvette en direction du poste de pilotage. L'autre descend vers les salles moteurs et les capsules de sauvetages. Vérifiez tout ! L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat doit être libéré à tout prix... et rapidement ! Aux dernières transmissions, le croiseur calamari fonce droit sur nous ! Je ne crois pas qu'il nous laissera nous en tirer aussi facilement. Nous disposons d'une dizaine de minutes. Alors faites vite !_

Il y eut des hochements de tête et l'escadron Ender se scinda en deux entités. Berek, Emon et Ben faisaient parti de l'une d'entre elles.

_- Agissons vite, _déclara Emon. _Ils sont capables de tout et j'ai peur pour Drek._

Ben approuva de la tête. Dans leur arsenal, il restait encore un nombre important de grenades offensives et ils n'hésitèrent pas à s'en servir copieusement. Les barrages ennemis reculaient et les corps s'amoncelaient, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de Drek. D'autre part, les couloirs s'agrandissaient, obligeant à toujours plus de vigilance. Et la précipitation engendra quelques erreurs. Une porte donnait sur une petite chambre d'équipage plongée dans l'obscurité, pourtant sécurisée par un membre de l'escadron. Mais trop vite sécurisée. Le rebelle, certainement très bien caché, fit irruption dans leurs dos, tira sur un impérial à bout portant, le tuant, et en blessa un autre. Les soldats de l'Ender répliquèrent et l'abattirent, mais un goût amer leur restait dans la bouche.

_- Dyosis ?  
- Il est mort,_ constata Emon.  
_- Ces sales rebelles vont nous le payer !_ ragea Ben.  
Berek siffla entre ses dents et rechargea plusieurs cellules énergétiques dans son arme.  
_- Reprenez vos positions, la bataille n'est pas finie !_ lança-t-il. _Emon à ma droite, les autres, derrière moi ! Ben, couvre-nous ! Il faut qu'on investisse la salle de mess, à une dizaine de mètres en amont dans le couloir !_  
Il désigna la pièce du menton.  
_- Elle nous permettra d'avoir un bon contrôle de la situation. Faites attention, elle possède deux entrées et les rebelles ne la lâcheront pas sans combattre.  
- C'est parti_, lâcha Emon d'une voix furieuse.  
_- Allez-y sans craintes,_ railla Ben. _Le premier qui dépasse de son abri, je le pulvérise._

Emon jeta un oeil sur le jeune soldat et admira la confiance extérieure qu'il affichait. Le mess du vaisseau était une grande salle, remplie de tables et de chaises, agrémentée de plantes artificielles. Au bout de la salle, un self-service distribuait nourriture et boissons aux membres de l'équipage en pause. A l'autre bout de la salle, qui devait faire une bonne vingtaine de mètres, un petit espace ceint de panneaux en bois et en verre était réservé aux officiers de la corvette rebelle. Plusieurs rebelles étaient postés à divers endroits de la salle et avaient pour consigne de tenir la salle à tout prix. Ils ne furent pas surpris quand les premiers membres de l'escadron Ender déboulèrent dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent un tir de barrage intensif, mais quantité ne rime pas toujours avec qualité. Leurs tirs, souvent imprécis, s'abattirent partout sauf où il fallait. Leur entraînement au tir y était aussi pour quelque chose, sans doutes.  
Emon pénétra dans la pièce en premier. Il décocha plusieurs tirs au jugé et roula se protéger derrière une table, qu'il renversa pour l'occasion. Une pluie de lasers suivit, un peu tard pour toucher le rapide membre de l'Oméga Force. Ceux qui le suivirent eurent plus de difficultés, mais comparé aux entraînements, c'était une partie de plaisir. Emon renversa plusieurs tables encore et se chargea de dresser un barrage sommaire pour faciliter l'entrée du mess aux autres soldats. C'était plutôt un luxe pour eux, car ils seraient entrés de toute manière.  
Ben se mit à genoux, en position de tir. Il s'obligea à contrôler sa respiration, clef de la réussite au tir de précision. Quand une partie de l'escadron se lança dans le couloir en direction de la cantine, Ben était prêt. Son oeil était rivé sur ses instruments de tir : guidon et cran de mire. Une première forme hostile ne tarda pas à se lever, tout au fond du couloir, quittant l'abri improvisé. Ben pointa rapidement son canon vers la forme, aligna son guidon sur son cran de mire et entama avec son doigt la course de la détente. Quand il su, d'expérience, que la détente de son arme était arrivée au point de décrochage, il vérifia une dernière fois que ses instruments de visée étaient nets et la cible légèrement floue. C'était un des points à respecter pour un tir précis. L'oeil ne pouvant physiquement focaliser à la fois sur la cible et sur les organes de visées, il fallait par défaut s'attacher à ce que ceux-ci soient d'une netteté irréprochable, à contrario de l'objectif visé. Qu'importe où le laser allait toucher, du moment qu'il touchait quand même. A cette distance, l'arme de Ben était beaucoup moins précise, mais suffisamment quand même pour abattre un ennemi. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer... et son doigt acheva la course de la détente. L'arme cracha son rayon mortel.  
Au fond du couloir, un cri se fit entendre et une forme sombre s'abattit au sol. Ben esquissa un léger sourire. Aussitôt, deux autres formes se levèrent. Les coéquipiers de Ben se préparaient à entrer dans le mess, il fallait leur donner encore un peu de temps. Il ajusta encore une fois son arme, plus rapidement cependant, et tira sur une des formes. Il ne su jamais si son laser avait atteint quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais les défenseurs rebelles cessèrent de tirer pendant deux ou trois secondes. A ce stade, Emon, Berek et les autres s'étaient pratiquement tous introduits dans la salle de cantine. Ben lâcha une dernière salve au jugé et retourna à l'abri du coude de corridor.

Dans le feu de l'action, il était difficile de parler et de se faire comprendre. Aussi les membres de l'Ender ne parlaient pas mais communiquaient par signe. Un langage qu'Emon comprenait aussi car il l'utilisait couramment, du moins une des variantes de ce langage gestuel. En effet, chaque groupe d'intervention créait, au fil des entraînements et des missions, son propre code et ses propres gestes. La base restait mais certains signent différaient fondamentalement. Du moins pour des personnes extérieures à ce système de langage. Emon, par habitude et par assimilation, comprenait la majorité des signes de l'escadron Ender.  
On lui fit signe. Un doigt levé. Puis une direction donnée. Emon regarda plus attentivement et aperçut un rebelle à quelques mètres, à couvert derrière le comptoir du self-service. Il enchaînait rafale sur rafale pour tenir à distance les membres de l'Ender, qui répondaient sporadiquement mais sans fenêtre de tir et sans trop d'espoir. De plus, les autres rebelles dans la salle continuaient à les prendre pour cible. Ces maudits tiraient à intervalles irréguliers mais sûrement : leurs impacts se rapprochaient dangereusement.  
On lui refit signe. Une main ouverte qui passe plusieurs fois au-dessus de la tête. Un geste de main, le pouce désignant celui qui parlait et l'index pointé dans sa direction. Un doigt tourné vers le bas qui dessine un petit cercle. Pourquoi pas, se dit Emon. Ce dernier leur renvoya le signe universel de celui qui avait bien compris : le pouce levé en l'air.  
Plusieurs membres de l'escadron se dressèrent les uns après les autres, soudainement, lâchant une ou deux salves puis replongeant à l'abri. Emon rampa rapidement sur le sol, aussi vite qu'il le pu, s'attendant à être prit pour cible par le tireur rebelle. Ce dernier, momentanément occupé par la riposte impériale massive, n'avait pas vu l'ennemi le contourner par le flanc. Quand le déluge cessa et qu'il reprit sa contre-attaque, le rebelle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un élément ennemi n'était plus à sa place. Ce manque d'observation lui fut fatal. Emon progressa jusqu'à portée de tir, avec précaution. Il ajusta et tira sans se poser de questions. Le rebelle cria, dans sa brève agonie il se tourna vers l'officier de l'Oméga Force et comprit son erreur, avant que les limbes ténébreux de la mort viennent voiler sa vue... pour toujours. Emon avait maintenant une position stratégique, à la fois parce qu'à l'écart du reste de l'escadron Ender, et aussi parce que le comptoir de la cantine lui offrait une excellente protection. Il fut vite rejoint par un autre camarade et à deux, prenant soin de bien viser, ils firent des ravages dans la défense ennemie. Quand le dernier rebelle encore en vie comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus riposter sans signer son arrêt de mort, il entreprit de fuir par la seconde porte de la cantine, opposée à la première. Ce fut sans compter la rapidité de réflexe des assaillants impériaux. Plusieurs tirs l'atteignirent en même temps, à la tête et dans le dos. Le rebelle n'eut pas le temps de se voir mourir.  
Emon et ses camarades firent le tour méthodique de la grande salle, pour bien vérifier qu'aucun rebelle ne s'y était malencontreusement caché.

_- Salle sécurisée !_ lança Emon.  
Le chef de l'escouade tapota quelques codes sur le bracelet électronique, fixé sur son poignet.  
_- Ben, tu me reçois ?  
- Affirmatif, Berek._  
_- La salle est sécurisée. Les rebelles ne doivent pas s'en être rendus compte, encore. Nous allons emprunter le couloir opposé au votre. D'après le plan, il rejoint votre couloir par le coté. Nous attaquerons sur deux flancs. Dès que tu entendras nos premières salves, ouvre le feu sur le barrage et rejoins-nous. Compris ?_  
_- Affirmatif. Over, _répondit Ben d'une voix impatiente.

Berek désigna la porte par laquelle ils allaient continuer.

_- Nous allons prendre les rebelles par le coté. Hâtons-nous !_

Les membres de l'Ender répondirent d'un seul concert et suivirent leur leader.  
Les rebelles furent littéralement prit de court. Ils avaient fait l'erreur d'amasser le reste de leurs soldats sur ce barrage. Attaqués des deux cotés à la fois, avec la force et l'efficacité des troupes d'élite de l'Empire, ils ne durèrent pas plus de quelques minutes. Il y eut deux blessés du coté de l'Ender et on dénombra douze corps rebelles derrière le barrage improvisé. Une fois encore, tout démontrait l'extrême entraînement des membres de l'escadron Ender et leur capacité à gérer n'importe quelle situation, même désavantagés et dépassés numériquement.  
Ils fouillèrent les salles annexes mais revinrent bredouilles. Après avoir pris contact avec le second groupe, qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la corvette, ils apprirent que la résistance ennemie avait été ardue. Ils avaient perdu deux membres et progressaient lentement. Il semblait que chaque rebelle à bord se soit armé, prêt à défendre sa vie jusqu'au bout.  
Berek rappela à lui ses compagnons épars.

_- Au poste de pilotage ! _ordonna-t-il._ Il nous reste 5 minutes !_

**Chapitre 20. Libération**

_- Nous sommes perdus._

La voix du capitaine de corvette était pâle et blême. Il avait espéré contenir l'assaut impérial, mais rien ne semblait arrêter ces hommes en armures blanches de combat. Ils progressaient avec une efficacité mortelle, passant par dessus les barrages rebelles sans difficultés, laissant derrière eux des corps sans vie et des couloirs tâchés de sang.

_- Capitaine, il doit y avoir un moyen !_  
_- Non Elna, il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a plus. Il n'y en a jamais eu.  
- Les capsules de sauvetage ?  
- Nous ne pouvons maintenant plus y accéder !  
- Ma navette est encore arrimée, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons encore fuir, tous les deux avec le prisonnier.  
- Elle a été détruite lors de l'assaut,_ répondit tristement le capitaine. _Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Notre croiseur allié ne sera sur les lieux que dans quelques minutes. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose. Il est harcelé par les impériaux. Nos assaillants seront là dans quelques secondes, eux. C'est fini.  
- Vous allez enclencher l'autodestruction de la corvette ?_ s'enquit Elna.  
_- Non. Je ne ferais pas ça à mon bâtiment. De toute façon, nous mourrons quand même. Rien ne les arrêtera plus, désormais. Si nous ne mourrons pas de la main de nos ennemis, je pense malheureusement que ce sera par la main de nos amis. Le croiseur calamari ne va certainement pas passer en hyperespace avant d'avoir eu la certitude que ni eux, ni nous, ne récupérerons l'agent des Renseignements Impériaux. Alors, combattons comme des hommes et pas comme des lâches..._  
Le capitaine poussa un long soupir.  
_- J'avais promis à ma fille de passer un peu de temps avec elle, une fois cette mission terminée. La pauvre petite... quel imbécile je fais, vraiment.  
- Je n'ai jamais compris où était vraiment mon bonheur, continua-t-il. Je le sais maintenant. Pas dans la rébellion et dans sa lutte pour un idéal, non. Ma place était près des miens et j'ai failli à mon devoir d'homme... de père. Et maintenant, la dernière scène approche avant que le rideau ne tombe et plus personne n'entendra jamais parler de notre tragédie.  
- Vous êtes désespéré, capitaine, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites.  
- Oh si, malheureusement ! Fous que nous étions de vouloir nous mesurer à l'Empire !  
- Capitaine !_  
Ce dernier dégaina rapidement un petit modèle de pistolet laser, puis l'observa longuement.  
_- Ne faites pas ça, capitaine, cela ne sert à rien ! _implora Elna.  
_- Je ne compte pas me tuer, jeune Elna, _dit-il en souriant. _Je vais rejoindre mes derniers hommes et mourir avec eux. Faites ce que vous voudrez du prisonnier, tout est perdu à présent..._

Il caressa d'une main lasse le visage de la jeune fille. Curieusement, cette dernière se laissa faire, dépassée.

_- Adieu, Elna. A dans une autre vie... meilleure.  
- Ca... capitaine..._ souffla la jeune rebelle.

Mais celui-ci était déjà parti, l'abandonnant à son destin, la laissant seule, terriblement seule, au milieu du poste de pilotage désert. Elna tendit l'oreille et perçut les sourdes détonations qui approchaient. Un goût amer dans la bouche, elle frappa rageusement la console la plus proche.

_- Maudit sois-tu, destin ! Encore une fois, tu t'acharnes contre moi !_  
Ses yeux étaient rouges et exorbités, sa voix hystérique.  
_- Mais je me battrais, encore et toujours ! Tu entends ? Je ne me laisserais pas faire !_  
Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle retrouva un semblant de calme. Elle s'approcha de l'officier endormi et le toisa d'un air sévère. Constatant qu'elle avait oublié son blaster sur la console, près du corps de Drek, elle jura. Elna le remit rapidement à sa ceinture et fit craquer ses doigts...

_- Drek, réveillez-vous !_  
Une suite de gifles plus ou moins appuyées sortit l'officier de son sommeil.  
_- Elna ?_  
Malgré son extrême faiblesse, Drek ressentit les explosions de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus violentes. Il sourit faiblement.  
_- On a des petits problèmes, Elna ?  
- Tout va bien, officier, je dirais même plus, tout va très bien.  
- Vous mentez... mal.  
- Vous êtes encore mon prisonnier, Drek... vous êtes ma monnaie d'échange._  
La jeune rebelle vérifia que les mains du prisonnier étaient solidement liées derrière son dos.  
_- Plus vous serrerez, Elna et plus l'étau de l'Empire se refermera sur vous.  
- Les belles paroles,_ cracha-t-elle. _En attendant, je suis à un bout du blaster et vous à l'autre : le mauvais bout.  
- Vous ne me tuerez jamais, Elna, vous venez de le dire : je suis votre monnaie d'échange !  
- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je peux procéder autrement._

Avec une force terrible, elle asséna un terrible coup de crosse sur le visage de l'officier. Un craquement d'os broyés et l'officier poussa un hurlement. Du sang s'écoulait de son nez, évitant les commissures de sa bouche et gouttant par son menton. De toute évidence, Elna lui avait fracassé son beau nez aquilin.

_- Désolé, Drek... mon chou. Ce n'était pas spécialement contre vous, j'étais énervée._

Drek n'était pas retombé dans les pommes. Ses oreilles enregistrèrent les paroles d'Elna et pendant une seconde, il crut presque ce qu'elle disait.

_- Le plaisir... était pour moi... vraiment, Elna !_ gargouilla l'officier dans son sang.  
_- Bon, je suis heureuse que vous ayez gardé votre sens de l'humour.  
- Comment le perdre... en si charmante compagnie.  
- Nous nous égarons, mon chou. Il est grand temps de jouer la scène finale !_

Des bruits de course se firent entendre. Une partie de l'escadron Ender déboula dans la petite pièce de pilotage, toutes leurs armes prêtes à cracher leur feu, à distribuer la mort. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmante, les cheveux roux, les yeux verts en amande. Elle tenait contre son corps celui de Drek, le canon de son arme, un blaster petit modèle, posé sur la tempe de l'officier.

_- Un pas de plus et votre officier des renseignements est un homme mort !  
- Ce chantage n'est pas digne de vous, Elna..._ crachota l'officier.  
_- Il y a un temps pour tout, Drek, taisez-vous._  
Elle appuya un peu plus le canon sur la tempe et son doigt joua avec la détente de l'arme.  
_- Posez vos armes, immédiatement !_ cria la jeune rebelle.

Berek ordonna à ses hommes de poser au sol leur quincaillerie, ce qu'ils firent, d'une mauvaise volonté évidente et dans un grand fracas métallique. Emon et Ben se tenaient juste derrière lui. Le premier distinguant avec horreur le corps meurtri de son ami et le second découvrant enfin le visage de celui dont tout le monde parlait : l'officier Drek.

_- Pas de gestes brusques ! _ordonna Elna.  
_- Pssst... Elna !_  
_- Je vous ai demandé de la fermer, Drek !_  
_- Je sais, je sais... juste un petit détail ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous, bon dieu !  
- De la cellule énergétique de votre blaster._  
La rebelle baissa les yeux sur son arme et son visage prit tout d'un coup une teinte cadavérique. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, à la recherche d'une bouffée d'oxygène.  
_- J'ai pris soin de la retirer pendant que vous discutiez avec le capitaine.  
- Non...  
- Vous ne m'en voulez pas... j'espère ? Je serais contrarié que vous... me fassiez la tête !_

Elna lâcha son arme vide qui chuta sur le sol et rebondit avec un léger tintement métallique. Elle lâcha l'officier et s'affaissa sur le sol, lentement. Tout était perdu... elle était perdue. Elle ne pu empêcher une crise de larmes. Drek, épuisé, s'agenouilla près d'elle, la contemplant avec un petit air victorieux. Elna pleurait encore quand des bras musclés se saisirent d'elle et l'immobilisèrent, avant de la ficeler comme on aurait ficelé un bon saucisson correllien.

Emon hurla de joie et sauta dans les bras de son ami.  
_- Drek, vieille branche, je suis bigrement heureux de te serrer dans mes bras !  
- Emon..._ était tout ce que réussit à prononcer l'officier, sous le coup de l'émotion.  
_- Mon vieux, t'as sacrément morflé ! Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?_  
Drek désigna du menton la jeune fille.  
_- Arrêtes, tu te fous de moi, mon vieux ! Une... femme ???  
- Tu ne sais pas quelle femme, Emon... _souffla l'officier.  
_- En tout cas, très jolie, tu choisis bien tes tortionnaires, sacré Drek !_  
Ils rirent tout les deux de bon coeur : Emon avec énergie et Drek avec asthénie.  
_- Tout n'est pas fini ! cria Berek. A la navette ! Vite ! Le croiseur ne devrait pas tarder à être sur nous ! Courrons !_  
Ils coururent comme des forcenés à travers les couloirs du vaisseau. Ils sautaient par dessus les corps, trébuchaient parfois. Elna représentait un poids mort, mais Drek tenait à ce qu'on la sorte de là également. Ils étaient tous exténués et à bout de souffle, sauf Elna qui se laissait porter...

**Chapitre 21. Ultime fuite**

_- Commandant Etnyn ?_  
Ce dernier serrait les poings en contemplant la corvette rebelle, qui ne répondait plus à ses appels. Il n'y avait plus d'autres alternative possible : quand le ver était dans le fruit...  
_- Nos derniers chasseurs sont rentrés aux hangars, tous sérieusement endommagés. Nos boucliers continuent d'être harcelés par cette racaille impériale et ces traîtres d'extérieurs. La situation devient intenable. Il nous faut fuir ! Maintenant !_  
Etnyn médita pendant quelques secondes avant de formuler sa réponse... terrible.  
_- Concentrez nos tirs les plus puissants sur notre corvette pour la détruire.  
- Mais... commandant ?  
- Ne voyez vous pas ? Ils sont certainement tous morts à l'intérieur. Le commando impérial a réussi sa mission, maintenant. Il est trop tard et je ne veux pas que nous ayons fait tout ça pour rien. Que ces chiens d'impériaux meurent avec leur agent de l'ubiqtorat !  
- Bien compris, commandant.  
- Et préparez le saut en hyper espace immédiatement. Je veux que nous dégagions de la zone dans la minute qui suivra la destruction de la corvette. Exécution.  
- A vos ordres._

La coque trembla sous un violent impact.  
_- Le croiseur commence à nous tirer dessus ! _lâcha Emon.  
_- Dépêchons-nous ou nous allons tous y rester !_  
Bien que ficelée, Elna se débattit comme une furieuse pour entraver leur progression. Jamais Ben n'avait vu un saucisson corellien se débattre autant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'humour.  
_- Au revoir, Elna._

Il abattit la crosse de son arme sur le crâne de cette dernière. Avec assez de force pour l'assommer mais assez pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Ben n'aimait pas frapper les femmes et sauf cas d'extrême urgence comme celui-ci, il l'évitait. Elna perdit immédiatement connaissance et l'équipe pu continuer sa progression plus rapidement.  
La coque trembla violemment. Les tirs du vaisseau calamarien traversaient de part en part la structure, tellement ils étaient concentrés. Les ponts s'affaissaient les uns sous les autres, les parois se disloquaient, d'autres implosaient. Partout dans la corvette, le vide de l'espace commençait à s'insinuer, entamant son travail de mort. Un autre tir laser coupa littéralement la corvette en deux, au niveau des passerelles menant au cockpit. Bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, la partie arrière de la corvette se désintègrerait à cause des moteurs et générateurs. La partie avant n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, à présent, qui errerait longtemps dans le vide de l'espace.

_- Plus vite !_ hurla Berek.

Tout autour d'eux, le décor s'était transformé en paysage apocalyptique, en une vision de cauchemar cernée par les flammes et le feu. Ils appréhendaient à chaque instant une explosion devant ou derrière eux qui les aspirerait dans le froid mortel du vide spatial.

_- Nous arrivons !_  
Ils priaient pour que les générateurs n'explosent pas de suite.  
_- Allez, on embarque et plus vite que ça !_

Le second groupe de l'Ender était déjà à l'intérieur... et ils auraient attendu leurs camarades jusqu'à la mort. De brefs sourires furent échangés et la navette s'arracha à vive allure de ce qui n'était plus qu'une épave sur le point d'exploser.

Les générateurs éclatèrent.  
L'espace fut illuminé pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde et ce fut tout.  
La navette de l'Ender était trop près pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'explosion sans dommages. Si elle ne fut pas détruite en même temps que la corvette, c'est peut être que l'Empire avait ses miracles, aussi. Sous le choc de l'explosion qui avait été si violente, tous s'étaient évanouis. Tous sauf Elna qui l'était déjà, évidemment. Carbonisée, endommagée, la navette erra quelques heures dans le vide de l'espace avant d'être récupérée. Le miracle continua ensuite : tout le monde était vivant à son bord. Quelques bobos superficiels, des égratignures tout au plus !

**EPILOGUE**

Le miracle ne s'était pas arrêté à eux, cependant.

L'Errinic avait survécu à ses blessures et son commandant aussi. Dans un état critique, le destroyer impérial montrait avec fierté que sa conception n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais bien d'une longue tradition de perfection en ingénierie impériale. Il fut remorqué et réparé. Certes, les réparations furent longues et s'étalèrent sur une année entière. Certains esprits perfides estimèrent qu'il n'était pas rentable de le réparer. Mais la bataille de Tatooine avait eut un tel impact sur les médias et sur l'Empire que les conseils de ces mauvaises langues furent vite écartés. L'Errinic devait ressortir flambant neuf des stations de réparations et son nom devenir un emblème de la marine impériale. Son équipage fut porté au diapason des éloges impériaux. Les morts furent traités en martyrs et en héros. Les survivants comblés de récompenses et d'éloges. Surtout en ce qui concernait la personnalité du commandant Friner. Encensé par les médias, il n'eut de répit que celui qu'on lui donnait pour dormir, quelques petites heures chaque nuit. Enchaînant interviews sur interviews, avec l'approbation de la hiérarchie impériale, répétant cent fois la même histoire, celle d'un commandant loyal et dévoué au service de l'Ordre Nouveau qui avait fait front contre un ennemi numériquement supérieur _(la propagande impériale avait en en effet bien gonflé le chiffre des assaillants)_ et avait vaincu. Les mois qui suivirent, les demandes de dossiers grimpèrent en flèches dans les bureaux de recrutements. Et la pression était si forte qu'il fallut bientôt nommer au nom de Friner une promotion d'élèves officiers de l'Académie Navale Impériale. Mais tout ce qui avait trait à l'officier des renseignements impériaux et à sa libération avait été bien naturellement occulté. Pas une ligne dans les médias, pas un mot dans les reportages. Mais c'était bien mieux ainsi. Autre chose que les médias enflèrent à outrance : la participation des extérieurs à la bataille. La prime fut bien évidemment occultée (bien qu'elle fut quand même payée à chaque extérieur, sous l'insistance du commandant Friner et avec l'aide de son petit compte en banque, malheureusement, l'Empire se refusant à faire un geste tel que celui-ci envers la frange de la galaxie) et les médias, dirigés par la propagande, s'empressèrent de conclure qu'ils avaient volontairement et de leur plein gré participé à la protection de l'Empire et des valeurs prônées par l'Ordre Nouveau. Mais c'était prendre pour des enfants les citoyens impériaux et tous savaient qu'il n'en avait pas été ainsi. Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, une sympathie toute particulière fut attribuée aux marchands, contrebandiers, neutres, mercenaires et pirates du secteur de Tatooine. Pendant quelques mois, la pression des contrôles impériaux se relâcha même sur la planète des sables et certains contrebandiers s'enrichirent comme il n'était pas permis, enrichissant du même coup l'un des personnages les plus infâmes de la galaxie : Jabba le Hutt. Mais tout avait une fin et les habitudes reprirent, loin, bien loin du siège des renseignements impériaux sur Coruscant...

Le retour de Drek dans les locaux de soins de l'Ubiqtorat - il n'avait pas voulu être hospitalisé ailleurs - fut prétexte à un débordement de joie tel que les Renseignements Impériaux avaient peu connu. Tous s'étaient réunis près de lui, le questionnant et le félicitant : Aenelia, Ethan, Emon, Rahkil, Vandithir, Marlek, Ben (qui s'était fortement penché sur une éventuelle admission au sein de l'Ubiqtorat), Aes, Havelock ainsi que les nouveaux arrivés qui découvraient enfin celui dont tout le monde parlait : Haek, Kaes, Jobal, Antor, Servyn... et ceux à venir : Yom, Arnoh... Il y eut des permissions à n'en plus finir, pour que le retour de Drek soit fêté dignement (et plusieurs fois) dans les meilleurs restaurants impériaux de Coruscant. Les caves de Don Calamarion en prirent un sacré coup, d'ailleurs et il fallut toute la patience de l'agent Svar (plus une désintoxication forcée de Marlek ) pour que les stocks de ce vin aussi célèbre que le temps ne se recomposent. Bref, l'euphorie régna pendant quelques semaines au sein de la plus sérieuse des organisations impériales. Mais tout avait une fin et les choses finirent par se calmer, bien que la tendance était quand même à la décontraction, il va sans dire. Drek avait depuis longtemps quelque chose dans la tête, une idée fixe qui ne le quittait que rarement et qui déclenchait chez lui une véritable obsession. Et un jour, il en fit part à son Superviseur, espérant bien décrocher une réponse positive.

_- Superviseur ? Puis-je vous demander un... petit service ?  
- Non, Drek, non, je vous le dis, c'est impossible._  
La voix était froide mais le regard compréhensif.  
_- C'est contraire aux règlements en vigueur. Je ne peux rien y faire.  
- Voyons, Jasba... vous êtes le Superviseur des Renseignements Impériaux, il me semble. Votre réputation est connue de tous et aucun moff qui se respecte n'osera agir ouvertement contre vous, ni contre votre décision, Jasba !  
- Je resterais sur ma position, jeune Drek, et vous apprendrez à rester à la place qui est la vôtre. Je suis et je resterais pour vous « Superviseur ». Vous me seriez agréable de respecter le protocole et de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
- Bien sur... trop bien, même,_ souffla-t-il d'un air dépité.  
Elle quitta sa chambre comme elle était venue, rapidement et sans un bruit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Vexé et énervé, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil de la nuit.

Le nez encore fragile mais tout son corps réparé, Drek avait quitté depuis quelques jours la chambre de soins dans laquelle il était assigné. Il se sentait tout neuf, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Ses muscles étaient légers et son mental de nouveau d'acier. Drek se sentait pratiquement prêt à participer aux derniers jeux Impériaux sur Coruscant ! Il sautillait à chaque pas et il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'il s'envole.  
Il rencontra et bavarda avec tous ses amis, racontant par-ci ce qu'il n'avait pas encore raconté par-là. Tout le monde voulait savoir les tenants de l'histoire, et même si Drek était tenu au secret, il n'en dérogea pas moins à la règle pour satisfaire la curiosité des membres de l'Ubiqtorat. Il arriva enfin dans son bureau, tant bien que mal, après avoir été acclamé plusieurs fois et avoir été broyé dans les bras puissants d'Emon. Il ferma la porte à clef, pour garder l'illusion d'être quelques minutes enfin libre.  
Sur la table, un petit mot avait été griffonné à la va-vite. L'écriture était ferme mais féminine :

_**« Bloc de sécurité EY-311. Cellule 9. Autorisation 28750. Jasba »**_

Il lut et relut plusieurs fois le petit bout de papier avant de pousser un puissant cri de victoire.

« _Merci, Superviseur_ » pensa-t-il, avant de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué, muni de l'autorisation informatique. Couloirs après couloirs, ascenseurs après ascenseurs, sas après sas, Drek progressa vers le cadeau que venait de lui faire Jasba. Il tapota sur un clavier lumineux le code d'accès et attendit. La lumière rouge au-dessus de la porte clignota et devint verte. Le panneau métallique coulissa. Drek inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
Son costume brillait, il était magnifique.  
Il entra dans la cellule.

_- Bonjour, Elna !_

Attachée pieds et poings liés, elle lui jeta un regard de pure terreur.

_- Je me suis dit... une petite discussion entre vieilles connaissances !_

La porte métallique se referma sur elle-même, étouffant le cri d'horreur de la jeune rebelle...

**A suivre…**


	13. Des renforts inattendus

**Chapitre 1. Tractations sur Kamino**

L'oiseau métallique émergea du néant, déchirant le mince voile qui séparait l'univers réel de l'univers parallèle. Ses trois ailes déployées, la navette impériale de classe Lambda achevait son dernier bond dans l'hyperespace.

Appareillant de Coruscant pour Corellia, elle avait emprunté la célèbre voie commerciale Corellienne qui desservait les planètes de Neimodia, Talus et Tralus. La navette avait ensuite navigué sur la Passe Corellienne, route fréquentée et relativement sûre en raison des nombreuses bornes hyper spatiales qui jalonnaient le parcours en direction de Kamino. Cette route avait grandement aidé les lointaines planètes de Druckenwell, Tatooine ou Génonosis à maintenir un semblant d'économie. Cependant, la durée du trajet des mondes du noyau vers ces planètes, une vingtaine de jours pour un vaisseau équipé d'un hyper propulseur de classe I, garantissait une grande autonomie dont profitait de grands seigneurs du crime tel Jabba-le-Hutt, main dans la main avec les autorités locales impériales.

Tous feux de position allumés, la navette entamait sa lente descente atmosphérique vers la surface de Kamino. Malgré son puissant éclairage, la lourde chape de nuages qui ceinturait la planète réduisait la visibilité à zéro. Le pilote manoeuvrait à l'aveuglette et avait activé son détecteur de collision. Toutefois, le trafic aérien Kaminien était pratiquement inexistant et les risques minimes. Les particularités géophysiques de la planète faisaient qu'il régnait en permanence des conditions détestables : pluies, brouillards, orages et nuages. Une autre particularité voulait que la surface de la planète soit entièrement recouverte d'eau.

Une étendue immense, démesurée, ondulée par le vent et irisée par les éclairs. Une mer infinie, éternelle, pailletée par les gouttes de pluie et parcourue d'étranges arabesques. Les Kaminiens avaient vu le jour près de cette eau bleue et profonde, en subissant tempêtes et caprices météorologiques. Suite à une montée constante et inexorable du niveau des eaux sur leur planète, les Kaminiens furent obligés de s'adapter ou disparaître. Leur culture migra lentement de la terre ferme vers le milieu aqueux. Elle grandit, prospéra et domina la planète. Leur technologie devenue presque sans limites, ce peuple fier et libéré de ses attaches terrestres construisit d'immenses cités sur les eaux, bravant les conditions climatiques et domptant la nature. Mais il y a un pas que ce peuple aquatique ne franchit jamais... car nanti de sa technologie avancée, la conquête de l'univers s'offrait à lui. Soit par manque d'ambition, soit parce que la gestion de leur planète leur suffisait amplement, le peuple Kaminien ne fut jamais un peuple conquérant et laissa aux autres races les avantages et les inconvénients d'une expansion rapide et incontrôlée. Ailleurs, loin, très loin de cette planète, à des parsecs à l'autre bout de la galaxie, la race des sages Calamariens pensait de même.

La navette arriva en vue de la principale cité de Kamino : Tipoca City. L'architecture typique sauta aux yeux de l'officier Drek : les lignes étaient courbes, les traits épurés, les surfaces lisses. De grands dômes métalliques couvraient les bâtiments, surmontés d'un enchevêtrement de tubules et d'antennes. Ce que les Kaminiens avaient construit sur la surface des eaux était purement unique dans la galaxie. En s'approchant plus près de la cité, Drek aperçut une créature étrange jaillir des flots, montée par une sorte d'humanoïde à la peau bleuté. Cet animal représentait aux yeux des visiteurs tout le contraste de la culture Kaminienne. Hybride entre un animal marin et un oiseau, il était dompté et utilisé depuis des millénaires comme moyen de transport. La plupart des Kaminiens préférait ce mode de déplacement aux transports mécaniques et le va-et-vient incessant de ces surprenantes bestioles était fréquent entre les cités sous-marines et la surface, ainsi que dans le ciel orageux.

Les ailes de la navette se replièrent majestueusement alors que le cockpit se verrouillait en position horizontale, comme un oiseau relève sa tête. Lentement, les trains d'atterrissage sortirent de leurs emplacements et entrèrent en contact avec la plate-forme, amortissant le poids imposant de la navette grâce à des pistons hydrauliques dernière génération. Pendant quelques secondes, le décor s'immobilisa sous la pluie battante. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre et la passerelle située sous le cockpit se déplia vers le sol. Deux silhouettes en descendirent et se mirent à discuter.

_- Kamino_, fit Drek.  
_- Une bien étrange planète_, répondit le pilote.  
_- Voici mes consignes. Dégourdissez-vous les jambes si besoin, mais restez à proximité du vaisseau. Il devra être prêt pour un décollage d'urgence._  
Le pilote acquiesça.  
_- Vous craignez quelque chose, officier ?_  
_- Mm… je ne sais pas…_  
Drek sourit légèrement avant de continuer.  
_- ... mais je préfère rester prudent. Les Kaminiens ne sont pas nos ennemis, mais nous nous trouvons tellement loin de la juridiction Impériale !_  
_- La prudence est de mise. J'espère que vos affaires ne s'éterniseront pas, officier._  
_- Combien de fois ai-je vu des hommes payer de leur vie une simple négligence ? Un détail qui leur semblait tellement futile qu'il leur est tout simplement sorti de l'esprit ! Faites attention à vous, pilote._

Le pilote ne trouva rien à redire. Comme il pleuvait à bâtons rompus, il salua Drek en le quittant et remonta hâtivement à bord de la navette impériale. L'officier resta quelques secondes au bas de la passerelle, semblant méditer. Puis il entreprit de gagner le sas d'accès de la plate-forme d'un pas soutenu. Il ne s'était pas protégé avec un quelconque imperméable, trouvant que cela aurait déshonoré son uniforme. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur son uniforme mais il restait stoïque. Ce n'était que de l'eau après tout. Avec un certain soulagement, il atteignit la porte vitrée, qui coulissa sans un bruit à son approche.

_- Bienvenue, officier. Je suis le chef du protocole. Nous vous attendions._  
Drek sourit.  
_- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Taun We_.

La Kaminienne était grande, à l'instar de toute la population. Du haut de ses deux mètres et quelques, elle dominait entièrement l'officier. Sa peau était bleue, pâle et luisante. Ses yeux brillaient d'un noir doux et avenant. Son long cou était drapé dans une broderie jaune et sang qui lui descendait le long du dos. Taun We arborait un ensemble diplomatique de couleur nuit et or, une longue robe étroite et fendue enserrait ses fines jambes, formant une courte traîne quand elle se déplaçait.

_- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire devant le Premier ministre de Kamino_.

Ce que les Kaminiens ne pouvaient concevoir au-dehors, le soleil, ils le reconstituaient à l'intérieur : les couloirs étaient immenses et puissamment éclairés. La luminosité était si forte et contrastait tellement avec l'ambiance sombre de l'extérieur qu'elle obligeait Drek à ciller des yeux.

_- C'est la première fois que vous visitez notre planète, Drek._  
_- Oui_, avoua-t-il_. Je n'ai guère de temps à consacrer aux voyages.  
- Je comprends. Que pensez-vous de ce que vous voyez ?_  
Drek réfléchit un court instant.  
_- Tout est contraste sur Kamino. L'eau et l'air, la lumière et l'obscurité, la technologie et les traditions. Votre planète est une des plus fascinantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Taun We.  
- Merci, officier._

Taun We marchait avec grâce et souplesse. A coté, Drek passait pour un Gamorréen à la démarche lourdaude. Ils arrivèrent devant une vaste porte aux armoiries de Kamino qui coulissa lentement sur son rail magnétique. Une vaste pièce se dévoila aux yeux de Drek. Elle allait de concert avec l'architecture : éclairée, épurée et vide. A son approche, le ministre se leva du seul siège qui semblait présent dans la pièce et le salua.

_- Honoré de votre visite, officier. Je suis Lama Su, premier ministre de Kamino._  
Drek le salua en retour, même si son grade d'officier le dispensait bien d'une telle formule d'obligeance et d'affabilité.  
_- Prenez place, je vous en prie._  
Un siège descendit du plafond et Taun We l'invita à s'y asseoir.  
_- Nous avons appris pour votre défaite près de Yavin. Nous avons été plus que surpris par la destruction de votre si puissante station de combat, _annonça le ministre.

Une première attaque ! pensa Drek. Dans le cadre de futures négociations, Lama Su ne voilait même pas ses pensées, mettant en garde l'Empire qu'il n'était plus aussi puissant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. C'était s'essayer à un jeu dangereux pour le Kaminien… surtout en présence de l'officier.

_- Comme le dit si bien le dicton, nous avons perdu une bataille, pas la guerre. Vous constaterez d'ailleurs la toute puissance de notre armée si, un jour, l'Empire décidait de s'emparer de vos richesses technologiques._

Non, Drek n'allait pas se laisser faire dans ce duel de sous-entendus. Maintenant, Lama Su était prévenu : qu'il arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui.

_- Hum... oui, bien sûr._  
Le Kaminien se racla la gorge et reprit.  
_- Cependant, nous allons tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis ici dans ce seul et unique but, Lama Su_.

Kamino était bien trop éloignée des mondes du noyau pour générer une quelconque attirance. Même ses trésors de connaissance génétique n'auraient pas suffit à intéresser l'Empire. De plus, les Kaminiens veillaient à maintenir une neutralité teintée d'obédience pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes.

_- Bien, bien... je crois me rappeler que dans le passé, nous avions eu affaire à l'Ancienne République pour lui procurer une armée. Armée qui s'est peu à peu portée garante de l'Ordre Nouveau et nous en sommes fiers. L'empereur voudrait-il que nous lui procurions une nouvelle armée ?_

Lama Su était aussi grand que son assistante Taun We. Chez les Kaminiens, la taille n'était plus un sujet de différence depuis qu'elle était contrôlée et imposée génétiquement. Comme tous ses pairs, le Premier ministre avait un teint de peau bleuté qui tirait vers le clair, un long cou gracieux et de grands yeux noirs et profonds qui mettaient mal à l'aise les visiteurs peu habitués.

_- Il a de plus grands projets pour vos ingénieurs en génétique, Lama Su.  
- De... plus grands projets ?_ fit le ministre, soudain intéressé.  
_- Par le passé, votre... notre armée de clones était volontairement "bridée" pour la rendre docile et obéissante. Chaque clone était cependant doué de créativité et d'initiative, ai-je raison ?  
- Oui.  
- Les clones disposaient-ils des mêmes capacités mentales que leur original ?_ questionna Drek.  
_- Oui et non_, souffla le ministre.  
_- Soyez plus clair, Lama Su.  
- La prédisposition génétique est une chose complexe, officier.  
- Ne jouez pas avec moi, Lama Su et expliquez-moi !_  
_- En ce qui concerne l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs n'ont pas jugé nécessaires de traquer les longues et fastidieuses séquences génétiques de prédisposition de l'individu original. En revanche, nous avons amplifié certaines aptitudes naturelles pour rendre chaque clone apte à l'emploi de soldat, comme exigé par le commanditaire. Les clones n'ont donc pas été dotés à l'identique des mêmes capacités mentales._  
- _Mais je crois comprendre que c'est possible_, insista Drek.  
-_ Théoriquement, c'est possible. Rien n'empêche notre technologie de concevoir une reproduction à l'identique. Dans le passé, nous avons crée pour le chasseur de primes Jango Fett un clone quasi fidèle. Mais le travail de nos ordinateurs s'en trouve multiplié. Les délais de séquençages et de repérages des prédispositions génétiques sont énormes, je crains..._  
- _L'Empire vous octroiera une prime supplémentaire, Lama Su. Il mettra à votre disposition les meilleurs supercalculateurs de la galaxie. _  
Les yeux du Premier ministre brillèrent de convoitise.  
_- En effet. Dans ce cas là, tout devient possible, officier.  
- Parlez-moi de la période de gestation et de développement.  
- Hum... la gestation accélérée est de deux mois. Mais le développement dure plusieurs années, c'est la plus longue période, pendant laquelle il faut surveiller les clones, les dresser mentalement, physiquement et tout faire pour qu'ils atteignent rapidement leur maturité psychologique.  
- Combien, Lama Su ?  
- Une dizaine d'année, tout au plus,_ hésita le ministre.  
- _Trop long pour l'Empereur_, rétorqua Drek.  
- _Je vous assure qu'il nous est impossible de faire autrement et...  
- Dans ce cas là, je vous ai dérangé pour rien, Lama Su._  
L'officier se leva, faisant mine de rassembler ses affaires.  
_- Non, attendez !_  
Lama Su regarda de droite à gauche, embarrassé. Il essaya de chercher un encouragement dans le regard de Taun We mais n'y trouva qu'une froideur polie.  
- _Il est possible d'écourter ce délai, mais là encore, rien n'est vérifié.  
- Vous m'intéressez.  
- Suite à la commande concernant l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux se sont penchés sur le moyen d'optimiser la production et les délais de disponibilité._  
_- Et ?  
- Et ils ont mis au point un fragment de code génétique qui accélère la croissance des cellules. En quelques mois, nous pouvions théoriquement obtenir des clones adultes et viables. Mais comprenez-moi bien, c'est très dangereux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas certains de pouvoir veiller à la bonne maturité du clone. A cette vitesse, toutes les subtilités de conditionnement mental sont mises à l'épreuve. Enfin, une croissance accélérée induit un vieillissement prématuré du clone. Vous saisissez ?  
- Aucune importance._

Drek réfléchit quelques secondes. Lama Su continua.

- _Nos casques d'apprentissage traditionnels sont pourvus d'amplificateurs de réceptivité mentale et de synchronisateurs de biorythme qui modulent les fréquences cérébrales du clone. De longues années d'expérimentations ont étalonné au mieux ces appareils complexes. Toute une vie de travail pour certains de nos ingénieurs, en particulier notre estimée Ko Sai. Ce que vous nous demandez…_

L'empereur voulait rapidement des résultats, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. C'était une bonne chose que les Kaminiens se soient penchés sur un développement accéléré du procédé clonique. L'officier reconnu bien là des pratiques commerciales séculaires. Devant Drek, le Premier ministre se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise et s'agitait sur son siège, nerveusement.

_- Je comprends vos hésitations, Lama Su. En temps normal, nous vous aurions laissé du temps. La perte de l'Etoile noire vient de priver l'empire de centaines d'officiers talentueux. Les Académies impériales sont en phase de recrutement intensive, mais nous ne pouvons forcer le destin. Des officiers exceptionnels, par leur aptitude à commander, leur intelligence sur aiguisée et leur dévouement sans bornes, sont perdus pour l'empire... perdus sans votre aide. _

Le premier ministre acquiesça en silence.  
_- Excusez-moi, officier. Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?  
- J'attends_, déclara Drek.  
- _J'aurais aimé savoir si Bevel est mort sur sa station de combat.  
- Bevel... Lemelisk ?  
- Oui, lui-même. J'ai eu l'honneur de le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises et j'ai cru déceler en lui un grand talent, une grande honnêteté.  
- Bevel n'était pas sur l'étoile noire quand elle a explosé.  
- C'est une bonne chose. Bevel est un scientifique brillant._  
Drek hocha la tête, conscient que la conversation prenait une tournure nettement amicale.  
_- Et un Impérial convaincu, ne l'oubliez pas.  
- Bien sur, bien sur._  
- _Pendant que nous y sommes, Lama Su, j'aimerai avoir vos lumières sur un autre détail concernant les clones.  
- Je vous écoute, officier._  
_- Existe-t-il une possibilité scientifique, même infime, pour qu'un clone récupère la mémoire résiduelle de l'original ? Ce qui en ferait un double parfait... Des rumeurs courent et l'Empereur exige une réponse de spécialiste._  
Les yeux du Premier ministre Kaminien se froncèrent. Ce qu'avait dit Drek ne lui plaisait visiblement pas et c'est avec une voix froide qu'il répondit.  
_- Nous sommes des généticiens, officier. Brillants, mais généticiens avant tout. Notre ambition n'est pas de supplanter le créateur, comprenez-le bien. La mort est quelque chose d'irréversible et nous ne prendrons jamais le risque de jouer avec. Pour répondre à votre question, les Kaminiens sont convaincus qu'une telle chose est impossible. Un être est unique, par sa mentalité, sa mémoire, sa façon d'être. Ces spécificités sont issues de son phénotype et ne sont en aucune façon inscrites dans son génotype. Penser qu'une sorte de mémoire résiduelle se transmet par les gênes représente une aberration mentale pour chaque Kaminien qui se respecte._  
_- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ministre. Comprenez que l'Empire a besoin de ces renseignements dans le cadre d'une future collaboration. L'intérêt de l'Empire n'est pas seul en jeu, ne le perdez pas de vue... le vôtre aussi.  
- Je comprends.  
- Abordons un dernier problème, Lama Su, qui n'en est peut être pas un pour votre technologie, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je suis tout ouïe.  
- Avez vous déjà tenté de modifier la structure génétique d'un individu vivant ? Je veux dire : quelle formidable bravade nous ferions à la nature si nous pouvions transformer les êtres qu'elle a fait naître emprunts de défauts ! Imaginez..._  
Le ministre Kaminien esquissa un sourire.  
_- Aussi avancées que sont nos connaissances, officier, elles ne nous permettent pas de réaliser un projet aussi ambitieux... pas encore.  
- Fossé technologique ?_ fit Drek, déçu.  
- _Oui et non_, répondit le ministre, pensif. La nature a crée de puissants garde-fous pour empêcher que des êtres évolués ne puissent jouer avec.  
- _C'est à dire ?_  
Lama Su chercha ses mots. Il n'avait que trop titiller un officier de l'Empire... qui plus est un officier de l'Ubiqtorat. Le temps était à l'apaisement… pour le bien de son peuple.  
_- Nous avions pourtant réuni toutes les connaissances de notre race en matière de génétique. C'est rempli d'enthousiasme que notre projet vit le jour. Nos meilleurs scientifiques s'attelèrent à la tâche et nous ne doutions plus de notre réussite. Mais c'était sans compter la terrible résistance de la nature. De nombreux animaux furent modifiés puis moururent dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais leur structure génétique ne nous permettait pas de conclure définitivement. Dans notre arrogance, nous avons décidé de modifier des Kaminiens. Il y a des nuits, officier, où je peux encore entendre leurs hurlements de souffrance._  
_- Pourquoi cet échec ?  
- Techniquement, la modification génétique d'une cellule adulte engendre un virus, soit mortel soit mutagène, qui la détruit ou la transforme, avant de se propager dans l'organisme entier. Nous pensions contourner le problème en créant une enzyme qui bloquerait le virus à sa source, mais dans ce cas, c'est l'enzyme même qui mutait et perforait le cytoplasme de la cellule, avant de se multiplier et d'attaquer tout l'organisme. Nous avons pensé que c'est dans nos lignes de codes génétiques que se nichait l'erreur, mais nous nous trompions. Après un dernier essai en transformant le codage pour qu'il aide l'organisme à créer de lui-même un contre poison, force fut de constater que la nature trouvait toujours un moyen pour lutter contre le changement. Les monstruosités génétiques que nous avons obtenues en témoignent.  
- Ah... et qu'en avez vous fait ?_ interrogea Drek, mû par une curiosité morbide.  
_- Nous ne pouvions les tuer, même pour abréger leur souffrance... c'était... ce sont toujours nos frères, officier. Nous avons isolé une section pour qu'ils puissent achever leur terrible vie en paix. La société Kaminienne leur est reconnaissante. Le dossier est désormais clos, nos connaissances scientifiques sont insuffisantes. Il faudra des dizaines d'années, voir des centaines, pour que nous triomphions une fois pour toute de la nature. A la seule condition que notre peuple réussisse à surmonter son propre traumatisme_.  
- _Vous les avez parqué comme des pestiférés_, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Drek.  
_- Que vouliez-vous que nous fassions, officier ?_ s'emporta Lama Su_. Leur permettre de déambuler dans les cités comme n'importe quel quidam pour qu'ils contribuent au traumatisme de la population ? Cette décision a été prise en conseil restreint et c'est la seule décision qui nous semblait et nous semble toujours la meilleure !_  
_- Calmez-vous, Lama Su. Je respecte votre choix._

Une agitation se fit derrière Drek : Taun We éclata en sanglots. L'officier fut surpris, il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que les Kaminiens étaient capables de pleurer. Le Premier ministre se leva brusquement de son siège, les bras tendus vers son assistante.

_- Taun We ! Je suis désolé... mais l'officier avait abordé le sujet !_

Taun We s'écroula sur le sol, ses longs bras fins lui protégeant la tête. Elle sanglotait comme si son coeur venait de se déchirer. Drek eut de la peine pour elle, sans comprendre le pourquoi de sa souffrance. Il observa la scène avec intérêt.

- _Taun We !_ souffla Lama Su en s'approchant.  
_- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, Lama Su !_ hurla l'assistante.  
Le premier ministre hésita quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir.  
_- Ce n'est pas notre faute, Taun We, je vous en supplie, calmez-vous !  
- Vous vous croyiez supérieurs ? Vous n'êtes que des monstres, tous ! Je vous hais !_

Lama Su s'avança, dans le but évident de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais la Kaminienne fut plus prompte. Elle se releva, le visage souillé et humide. L'officier remarqua alors que ses larmes ressemblaient étrangement aux larmes humaines. Taun We le dévisagea. Ses grands yeux étaient emprunts d'une douleur infinie et Drek sentit son coeur battre violemment.

_- Ne faites plus un seul pas vers moi !_  
Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme et glaciale. Nul doute que si Lama Su s'était approché à ce moment, Taun We lui aurait sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors, comme le dit l'expression. Mais le ministre n'esquissa aucun geste. Son assistante détourna la tête, essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore sous ses yeux, et s'enfuit de la salle en courant. Drek fut encore une fois surpris, les Kaminiens étaient tellement calmes, leurs démarches si gracieuses, il ne pouvait les imaginer en train de courir. La preuve était : il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Lama Su avait le visage décomposé. La scène se figea pendant de longues minutes et Drek respecta le silence du Premier ministre. En fin de compte, celui-ci se rassit et invita l'officier à en faire autant, fermant les yeux et joignant ses doigts en signe de méditation. Drek n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

_- Le frère de Taun We était l'un des Kaminiens à s'être porté volontaire pour cette expérience de modification génétique...  
- Je peux comprendre sa réaction et je suis désolé d'avoir amorcé le sujet, vraiment.  
- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, officier.  
- Son frère...  
- C'est plus un monstre qu'un Kaminien, maintenant._  
La voix du ministre était emprunt d'une grande tristesse.  
_- Nous nous sommes toujours opposés à ce que Taun We revoie son frère. Le choc serait trop grand pour elle. Ce n'est plus le même, physiquement et mentalement. Le virus mutagène l'a littéralement transformé. C'est... horrible._  
Drek ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer l'horreur d'un tel échec. Stupides et arrogants Kaminiens… mais ce n'était pas son problème.  
_- Je vais prendre congé, _fit Drek_. Il est inutile de continuer la conversation dans l'état actuel des choses. Je vous laisse à vos tourments.  
- Un de mes fidèles vous conduira dans vos quartiers. Votre voyage était long et fatigant. Nous nous reverrons demain. Au revoir, officier_.  
Drek exécuta le même signe de tête, alors qu'il rencontrait le Premier ministre pour la première fois et prit congé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa chambre ou plutôt sa suite, située dans une tour qui dominait la cité. Les Kaminiens avaient une belle idée de l'accueil. Le lit était grand, conçu pour un humain et drapé d'un tissu fin et soyeux de couleur bleu. Une table faite dans un matériau qui ressemblait à du verre et du plastique à la fois, ornait le centre de la suite. Plusieurs chaises du même matériau l'entouraient. En plusieurs endroits, des fauteuils du plus grand confort attendaient qu'on veuille bien les essayer. Le sol beige était moquetté et les murs capitonnés absorbaient tous les bruits. Mais Drek n'y prêtait aucune attention, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Taun We. Il marcha de long en large dans la pièce, comme un fauve en cage. Taun We... que ressentirait-il au plus profond de lui si un membre de sa famille partageait le même sort que l'infortuné frère de Taun We ? Une haine immense, mêlée d'un désespoir sans bornes, une douleur sourde et profonde qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Soudain, l'officier su ce qu'il voulait : retrouver Taun We. Il enclencha un intercom et se renseigna pour savoir ou il pouvait trouver l'assistante du Premier ministre. Pour son malheur, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. L'officier quitta sa suite et déambula dans la cité, cherchant les endroits discrets et calmes ou un être débordant de douleur pouvait déverser son trop plein de larmes sans remords. C'est quand il aperçut des enfants Kaminiens jouer sous la pluie battante qu'il eut l'intuition de chercher à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour lui, les coursives extérieures étaient rares, outre les plates formes d'atterrissage. Il retrouva vite Taun We, sur une sorte de promontoire qui dominait la navette avec laquelle il était venu sur Kamino.

_- Taun We..._  
Elle ne se retourna même pas, ayant reconnu le timbre de voix de Drek.  
_- Je n'ai besoin de personne, officier.  
- Je le sais, vous êtes courageuse. Appelez-moi Drek...  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Drek. Gardez-la pour vous et pour ceux qui en ont besoin. C'est Lama Su qui vous a demandé de venir ?  
- Personne ne me dicte ma propre conduite, Taun We. J'espérais être d'un quelconque soutien. Votre douleur me touche, Taun We.  
- C'est gentil, Drek.  
- Traduction : je peux rester ?  
- Oui... si vous voulez.  
- Alors je reste avec vous.  
- Dites-moi, je m'imaginai les officiers de l'Empire froids et dénués de sentiments. Vous êtes différents des autres, Drek._  
L'officier sourit.  
_- Je ne suis pas un monstre sans pitié, voulez-vous dire ?  
- Je ne voulais pas dire ça !_  
Drek s'assit à coté de Taun We. La pluie tombante salissait son bel uniforme et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Il n'avait plus fière allure, mais il s'en moquait. Ce qui l'importunait n'importunait pas les Kaminiens, visiblement. Drek pensa que c'était tout à fait normal pour un peuple qui venait du fond des mers et pour qui l'eau représentait la vie. Masquant sa gêne, l'officier continua de parler.  
_- Vous aimiez votre frère..._  
Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.  
_- Bien sur. C'était plus qu'un frère pour moi. Avec le temps, nous étions devenus plus que des amis. Nous étions l'un pour l'autre le confident idéal...  
- Je suis tellement désolé.  
- Ne le soyez pas, Drek. La faute repose sur les quelques scientifiques responsables de cette horreur... et sur Lama Su.  
- Il a entériné la poursuite de l'expérience sur les Kaminiens, je suppose.  
- Oui.  
- Votre frère est mort, Taun We. Ce virus mutagène l'a tué et l'a transformé en quelque chose d'autre qui n'est plus votre frère. C'est dur à accepter, je sais, mais il faut que vous fassiez le deuil de votre frère... maintenant._  
La plaie était encore vive, il le savait. Avec le temps, elle se refermerait comme toutes les blessures. Touchée par le souvenir de son frère, Taun We éclata encore une fois en sanglots. Mais cette fois, Drek comptait bien la réconforter. Assis, la Kaminienne était légèrement plus grande que l'officier, mais sans démesure. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et, sous la pluie quasi éternelle de Kamino, il tenta d'atténuer sa terrible douleur...

Taun We était une jolie fille, non seulement pour les critères Kaminiens mais pour l'officier Drek aussi. Malgré la grande différence entre les deux races, il se sentait étrangement attiré par l'assistante du ministre. Il avait passé la nuit suivante à penser à elle. Le lendemain, très tôt, il quitta ses quartiers pour espérer rencontrer la Kaminienne à nouveau. Il n'eut même pas à chercher et la retrouva au même endroit que la veille. Il pleuvait encore, ce qui n'était pas chose rare sur cette planète au climat déplorable. Taun We avait la peau douce, étrangement brillante sous la pluie. Le bleu de sa peau s'irisait sous la lumière des éclairs. Drek était hypnotisé par les grands yeux noirs et expressifs de la Kaminienne. Ils étaient si vivants, si profonds... si beaux aussi, il était forcé de le constater. Les yeux de Taun We reflétaient son âme. Ils restèrent quelque temps à contempler les immenses vagues qui se jetaient aux pieds de la cité, comme d'innombrables monstres qui rugissaient de ne pouvoir l'engloutir sous leur fureur. Sans qu'il fût nécessaire à Drek de faire autre chose, elle se sentit très vite en confiance. Taun We se confia à lui et ils parlèrent longtemps.

_- Vous êtes très jolie, Taun We_.  
L'officier était sincère.  
_- C'est gentil, _dit-elle en riant_. Vous n'êtes pas exigeant, je suis tellement différente de vous, Drek !  
- L'apparence ne signifie rien. Nous le savons tous les deux.  
- Je croyais que l'Empire considérait tous les non humains comme des êtres inférieurs, officier. Je me trompe, peut-être ?_  
Drek se tu un moment, ne sachant à l'évidence quoi répondre.  
_- Vous marquez un point, avoua Drek.  
- Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, je le sais. Vous êtes différent_.

Il soupira et détourna son regard des yeux de la Kaminienne. Elle disait vrai. Apparemment, elle en savait plus sur l'Empire que lui sur Kamino. Drek pensa avec regret qu'elle aurait fait un très bon agent de l'Ubiqtorat. Mieux connaître ses ennemis pour mieux les combattre, la doctrine éternelle. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne brise le silence magique qui s'était installé. Il était temps pour l'officier de prendre congé. Lama Su lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la matinée pour finaliser les tractations entre l'Empire et Kamino. Drek se força mentalement à laisser ses sentiments personnels de coté pour se concentrer sur la réussite de sa mission. L'Empereur avait les yeux sur lui. Il se leva.

_- Drek..._  
Etirant son bras long et fin, elle n'eut aucun mal pour saisir la main de l'officier qui commençait à s'éloigner.  
_- Merci, souffla-t-elle._  
Drek fut ému. Sa main trembla un fugitif instant dans celle de Taun We. Puis il se ressaisit et gagna l'intérieur de la cité, sans se retourner. Sur son passage, quelques Kaminiens se retournèrent, trouvant incongru qu'un officier de l'Empire puisse se promener dans une tenue si sale. Mais Drek n'avait que du mépris pour eux. Avant de rejoindre Lama Su, il fit un détour par la navette de classe Lambda et prit des nouvelles de son pilote. Il fut heureux d'avoir prévu des uniformes de rechange et quitta ses vêtements sales et humides. Quand il déambula à nouveau dans les couloirs de la cité, ses habitants se retournèrent encore, mais plus pour la même raison : Drek resplendissait.

_- Voilà notre offre et ce que nous en demandons._  
L'officier tendit au Premier ministre un dossier au sceau de l'Empereur, qui avait la décence d'être rédigé en Basic et dans la langue maternelle du Kaminien. Celui-ci sourit.  
_- Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour analyser votre offre_, demanda-t-il. _Cependant, soyez déjà certain que le coût d'une telle opération dépassera vos prévisions les plus ambitieuses_.  
_- Vous serez surpris de constater à quel point l'Empire se porte bien, alors_.  
De ses longs doigts, Lama Su feuilleta les quelques pages du dossier pendant que Drek finissait d'inspecter l'architecture de la pièce. Quelques minutes après, il observa attentivement le visage de son interlocuteur et ne fut pas surpris d'y lire de la surprise.  
_- Alors, ministre ?  
- Je… et bien… apparemment je m'étais trompé_, constata-t-il. _L'Empire est bien plus riche qu'il ne l'était à la mort de l'ancienne République.  
- La réponse financière vous convient-elle ?  
- Amplement. Il y a de quoi rajeunir notre parc informatique et génétique, motiver nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux et fédérer notre peuple derrière votre projet._  
_- J'en suis ravi.  
- Je lis avec surprise dans votre dossier des noms comme Tarquin, Bast… Je me doute de l'utilisation que vous ferez de ces clones, officier. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que de miser sur la qualité de vos officiers. Très judicieux. Très judicieux aussi le fait d'avoir à leur insu prélevé quelques-unes de leurs cellules.  
- Ceci ne vous regarde pas, Lama Su. Poursuivons : nous sommes donc d'accord sur la vitesse de maturation des clones ?_  
_- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour respecter le nouveau délai. Mais vous porterez la responsabilité de l'éventuelle instabilité et du rapide vieillissement de vos clones, officiers. Ceci est donc réglé pour moi.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lama Su, nous sommes confiants dans les prouesses techniques de votre peuple.  
- Merci_, répondit-il en abaissant sa tête.  
_- Une dernière chose, ne tentez plus d'expériences sur votre peuple comme vous l'avez fait par le passé. Par égard pour votre assistante et pour votre propre fierté._  
_- Ne nous donnez pas d'ordres, officier. Nous savons ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Et nous ferons toujours selon notre volonté._

Drek remit une dernière fois les choses en place. Il se leva brusquement et pointa un doigt vers le ministre en guise d'avertissement. Sa voix devint aussi dure que le plus dur des aciers de Géonosis et aussi froide que la plus froide des banquises gelées de Hoth.

_- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas bien appréhendé la situation, Lama Su. Il me suffit d'un seul claquement de doigt, un seul petit rapport de quelques lignes vers ma hiérarchie, pour que l'Empire s'intéresse à votre planète et à vos connaissances génétiques. Même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, Kamino est loin d'être inaccessible pour une flotte entière équipée d'hyper propulseurs de classe I et de super lasers capables de réduire en cendre vos misérables défenses. Vous serez le témoin de la déchéance de votre peuple car il sera brisé, anéanti, soumis, torturé et réduit en esclavage. Enfin, l'Empire s'emparera de vos connaissances. Vous êtes assez sage pour éviter tout ceci, j'en suis convaincu, Lama Su, alors montrez-vous plus prudent à l'avenir et cessez de me provoquer._

Drek mentait.

Kamino était bien trop loin pour une si grande opération. L'armée aurait été obligée de prévoir un plan de soutien, de ravitaillement et de logistique qu'elle n'était plus en mesure d'assumer. De plus, l'Empereur n'aurait jamais accepté d'envoyer si loin ne serait-ce qu'un petit détachement de ses forces. Les temps se montraient trop incertains et l'empire disposait de biens d'autres ressources. Mais tout cela, Lama Su n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, pensa Drek.

_- Je m'excuse de mon comportement, officier.  
- La suite seulement nous le prouvera, Lama Su.  
- Dois-je lancer le programme génétique dès aujourd'hui ?  
- Ce serait pour le mieux, en effet._  
Le Premier ministre appuya sur un bouton situé sur l'accoudoir gauche de son siège.  
_- Convoquez immédiatement dans mon cabinet les chefs généticiens de toutes les sections._  
Une voix grésillante osa émettre un jugement.  
- _Beaucoup de responsables généticiens sont absents, ou occupés. Faut-il tous les convoquer ? Ils mettront plusieurs heures à venir et n'apprécieront pas..._  
_- Cela suffit ! Restez au poste qui est le votre et obéissez maintenant !_  
Drek regarda le ministre, une flamme d'amusement dans les yeux.  
_- Le respect aveugle de la hiérarchie n'est pas le point fort de votre peuple, n'est-ce pas, Lama Su ? Faites attention, c'est dangereux._  
_- Dangereux pour votre Empire, qui s'étend sur toute la galaxie et a pour ambition de la dominer. Pas pour les Kaminiens. Il y a longtemps que la conquête de l'univers n'est plus une priorité pour nous. C'est pourquoi notre peuple s'est spécialisé dans la génétique... et y a excellé, ce qui explique votre présence aujourd'hui.  
- Vos paroles sont empruntes de bon sens._  
Drek consulta le bracelet métallique qu'il portait sur son poignet gauche.  
_- L'argent sera donc viré sur vos comptes une fois mon rapport transmis. Je reviendrais dans le temps imparti pour récupérer les premiers clones. Personne ne doit être au courant de notre tractation commerciale. Si cela devait s'ébruiter, nos soupçons se porteraient très vite sur vous, Lama Su, avez-vous compris ?_  
_- Très bien. Si c'est pour les rebelles que vous vous inquiétez, soyez assuré de la discrétion de notre peuple, comme le passé vous l'a déjà montré.  
- Parfait._

Il pleuvait... était-il encore la peine de le préciser ? sur Kamino. Les feux de balises de la navette de transport Lambda venaient de s'allumer, suivis de peu par le doux ronflement des moteurs subluminiques. Personne n'assistait au départ de l'officier, comme personne n'avait assisté à son arrivée, d'ailleurs. A part une ravissante Kaminienne à la peau douce et aux grands yeux noirs.

_- J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, Taun We.  
- Dans quelques mois, Drek.  
- Quelque chose me dit que vous allez me manquer.  
- Vous m'oublierez, à mon avis.  
- Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le coeur humain.  
- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre_.  
Drek lui sourit.  
- Comment se dit-on au revoir sur Kamino ?  
_- Faisons plutôt ça à la manière humaine, vous risqueriez d'être déçu.  
- Approchez-vous, Taun We._  
Celle-ci s'approcha avec grâce et Drek lui fit un baiser sur la joue.  
_- Au revoir, officier.  
- A bientôt, charmante Kaminienne._

Il rejoignit la navette et ne se retourna pas. La passerelle se rétracta et rejoignit sa position initiale. Les feux de position clignotèrent et la navette s'éleva lentement vers le ciel ombragé. Ses deux ailes latérales se déplièrent pour lui permettre d'atteindre sa vitesse de croisière. Taun We se trouvait encore sur la baie d'atterrissage, seule, quand la navette s'arracha de l'orbite de Kamino. Les pensées de Drek se tournèrent vers l'Empereur et l'Ubiqtorat. Mentalement, il tenta de mettre au point l'ébauche du rapport qu'il allait transmettre à sa hiérarchie. Rapport très important pour l'empire et pour sa propre carrière. L'officier avait trouvé en Taun We un excellent moyen de surveiller le Premier ministre de Kamino. Au cas ou il aurait la mauvaise idée de jouer un tour aux impériaux, où même de jouer double jeu en offrant aux rebelles les mêmes services. Il fallait toujours se méfier, la terreur ne suffisait pas toujours. Taun We jouerait une excellente et involontaire espionne. La navette n'était toujours pas passée en hyperespace. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Drek s'en aperçut et décida d'aller aux nouvelles. Peut être qu'une avarie soudaine posait problème au pilote. La navette devrait peut-être retourner sur Kamino pour être vérifiée. L'officier sourit devant cette éventualité.

La porte du cockpit était verrouillée de l'intérieur.  
_- Pilote, que se passe-t-il ?_  
Devant l'absence d'une quelconque réponse, Drek tambourina sur la porte.  
_- Nom de... pilote ! Répondez !  
- Restez calme, officier, et tout ira bien._  
La voix était bien celle de son pilote, mais son intonation avait changé. Elle était devenue plus agressive et plus assurée.  
_- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas en route pour Coruscant ?  
- Coruscant est le dernier de vos soucis à présent, _ironisa l'autre  
Drek comprit aussitôt.  
- _Traître ! Vous êtes à la solde de la Rébellion ! Vous allez me livrer à eux !_  
_- Vous avez toujours été perspicace, officier. Asseyez-vous et attendez l'abordage du vaisseau rebelle, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous...  
- Pourriture de Républicain !_  
Drek sentit une vague de panique l'envahir et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture...

**Chapitre 2. L'invention de Marlek**

Rapidement et sans perdre de temps, Drek se dirigea vers la soute où il avait déposé son bagage. Après l'avoir fouillé avec un début de fébrilité, il attrapa le mystérieux bracelet. Il était un peu lourd et l'officier n'avait pas jugé utile de le mettre à son poignet. Il se remémora cette fameuse discussion avec son ami scientifique, quelques jours avant de partir en mission...

Marlek l'avait mandé dans son laboratoire et attentait avec impatience son arrivée. Il avait conçu un tout nouvel instrument spécialement pour la mission de son ami officier. Son laboratoire était situé dans les sous-sols de l'Ubiqtorat, évidemment. C'est là qu'il pouvait disposer de l'espace comme il l'entendait car il y en avait à foison. Il avait agencé plusieurs salles annexes et une grande, immense salle centrale où il menait ses expériences les plus importantes pour l'Empire. Il y régnait en permanence une odeur indéfinissable, celle de produits chimique mélangés avec des odeurs d'huiles. L'antre de Marlek recelait autant de trouvailles biochimiques que de mécaniques en tout genre : robots, engins, accessoires divers... une chambre de grand enfant !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Marlek dévoilait le curieux appareil.

_- A quoi sert cet objet étrange ?_ demanda l'officier.

Marlek lui sourit, hochant la tête avec un air condescendant. Décidément, pensa-t-il, tout ce qui ne touchait pas à l'art des belles paroles le laissait indifférent.

_- Attends, laisse-moi deviner... un piège à jeunes et jolies humaines ?  
- Tsss... c'est un émetteur d'urgence, assez spécial, je l'avoue.  
- En quoi est-il différent des autres ?  
- Il fonctionne dans l'espace.  
_  
Marlek avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Pour lui, c'était l'enfance même de l'art et il acceptait difficilement que les autres comprennent moins facilement. Il lui arrivait souvent de devoir répéter les choses, voir de les rendre plus simple, ce qui lui était insupportable car la science ne devait pas être simplifiée. Plus simple, moins efficace, c'était presque un blasphème. Les scientifiques étaient des incompris !

_- Dans l'espace ? Allons donc, Marlek, tu veux me faire croire que cette petite chose dispose de la puissance nécessaire pour envoyer des ondes à travers l'espace ?  
- Non, en plein espace, à part les moyens de communication traditionnels, on ne peut encore rien faire.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors cette petite chose s'utilise près d'une planète.  
- Pour attirer tous les Impériaux du secteur et dévoiler les plans de l'Empereur au grand jour ?  
- Sceptique, Drek, comme toujours, attends que je t'explique._

L'officier afficha une moue interrogative pendant qu'il tripotait l'objet en question, le soupesant et le retournant dans tous les sens, pour en saisir la signification cachée.

_- Tu n'imagines pas les heures que j'ai passé sur la conception de ce bidule. Au début, c'était relativement amusant. Mais le plus complexe fut de réduire un transducteur à annulation de masse. Imagine ! J'ai réussi grâce à un nouveau composé que j'ai mis dans la bobine de supraconducteurs..._

Drek cilla des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de les fermer d'un air dépité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer quelque chose à son vieil ami.

_- Je sais, tu ne comprends rien. Je vais faire plus simple, ça te va ?_

L'officier hocha la tête, conscient qu'il touchait là aux limites de ses connaissances. Mais aucune connaissance n'était parfaite et Drek avait des priorités, dans lesquelles ne se retrouvait ni l'électronique avancé ni la physique quantique. Plutôt les sciences humaines, études comportementales et histoire de la galaxie.

_- Comme je te disais, cet émetteur s'utilise aux environs d'une planète ou, note bien, d'une quelconque installation disposant d'une balise de communication faisant partie de la matrice à liaisons hyper spatiales de type S , en bref de l'ancien holoréseau de la république._

Drek rassembla ses maigres connaissances, mais il connaissait l'histoire de la défunte république. Il avait aussi longuement étudié la naissance et le développement de son archaïque réseau de communication.

_- Tu veux dire... ?  
- ... que cet émetteur envoie son signal de détresse directement au centre Ubiqtorateur le plus proche, en utilisant un code prioritaire et crypté et se servant des relais de communication les plus proches. Tu vois, il fallait y penser !_ s'exclama Marlek.  
_- Très ingénieux, ton bidule... c'est un concept purement Ubiqtorien ! Je ne pense pas avoir à m'en servir, cependant, mais je te remercie de penser à ma sécurité... avant de penser à une certaine cave !  
- J'espère aussi, mais je préfère être prudent. En ce qui concerne la cave, je poursuis mes expériences sur la synthèse de notre vin, mais c'est complexe. Il va me falloir des crédits supplémentaires pour quelques équipements dont je te passe la description, si tu peux t'en occuper.  
- Je contacterai les services financiers dès que je rentrerai de mission._

Marlek hésita avant de lâcher d'un air faussement désintéressé :

_- Et surtout… fais attention à toi.  
_

L'officier se retourna vers son ami et lui lança un large sourire moqueur.

_- Hé... _(il marqua une pause)_. C'est moi !_

Mais Marlek s'en était déjà retourné au monde qui était le sien, celui des formules scientifiques abstraites, des réactions chimiques imprévisibles et des bidouillages électromécaniques improbables. L'officier Drek contempla longuement le gadget de son ami et le mit négligemment dans sa poche…

**Chapitre 3. Ben Yardis**

Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en servir, pas dans ces circonstances !

L'officier alluma le transmetteur et y tapa une série incompréhensible de chiffres. Une petite diode rouge se mit à clignoter tandis que l'indicateur de transmission se remplissait. Tout d'un coup, Drek sentit une monté de puissance dans les moteurs de la navette : ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer en hyper espace. Et ce maudit émetteur qui n'émettait pas. Drek pesta tout haut. Soudain, les parois métalliques tremblèrent autour de lui de façon imperceptible. L'hyper propulsion venait d'être activée au grand dam de l'officier. Rempli d'espoir, il jeta un regard sur le bracelet : la diode était passée verte ! Enfin !

L'instant d'avant, la navette de classe Lambda dérivait dans le vide de l'espace, à quelques encablures de l'énigmatique planète Kamino. L'instant d'après, elle s'était évanouie, comme absorbée par un vortex invisible et affamé, vers une destination inconnue. Tout aussi invisible, une infime déformation moléculaire, le signal d'urgence émit par Drek, se propagea en quelques microsecondes vers la planète océan, où il fut capté par un récepteur Kaminien de grande puissance. Sans que l'opérateur s'en rende compte, c'était après tout le but cherché, l'onde coda un envoi de priorité principale et un émetteur quelque part sur la planète se déplaça de quelques millimètres, à l'insu de tous, pointant son dard électronique vers la planète des planètes, le Centre Impérial. Aussitôt, un flux invisible de tachions en sortit et se projeta à travers l'espace à une vitesse subliminale. Le courageux petit flux, inqualifiable et inquantifiable, traversa bien des périples, bravant des tempêtes électromagnétiques, transperçant des novas, des pulsars et autres joyeusetés avec la même efficacité. Un instant, il douta même de pouvoir accomplir sa mission car un puissant trou noir se dressait sur sa route. Il resta de marbre, malgré le chant des sirènes qui provenait du coeur du puit sans fond. La matière, l'antimatière et même la lumière tombaient sous son charme destructeur, plongeant dans l'abysse ultime, vers une destinée sombre et inconnue. Mais rien ne réussit à perturber notre rapide petit flux qui le traversa sans même s'en apercevoir. Quelques heures standards plus tard, fatigué, il atteignait le récepteur principal de l'Ubiqtorat sur Coruscant, une énorme parabole d'acier qui dressait sa masse au-dessus de la circulation dense des véhicules en tout genre. Le message transmis, notre petit flux s'éteignit, goûtant à un repos mérité et éternel...

Un bip retentit dans la petite pièce. L'agente préposée aux transmissions s'activa tout d'un coup. Elle se leva énergiquement de son petit bureau glacé pour se diriger à travers les immenses couloirs de l'Ubiqtorat, vers le bureau de l'acharnée et travailleuse Superviseur. L'agent, qui était une agente et dont les courbes étaient magnifiquement mises en valeur par son uniforme, tapa discrètement à la porte du bureau. Une voix féminine mais très autoritaire lui demanda de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Malgré l'heure tardive, la vue de Coruscant était toujours aussi surprenante, belle et grandiose. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et transmis oralement, toujours aussi efficacement, le message au Superviseur Jasba Ven. Puis elle tendit un petit morceau de papier crypté. Au fur et à mesure que la série de code se déchiffrait sous le regard du Superviseur, son visage se métamorphosait. Il devint triste et soucieux, prenant d'un coup plusieurs années. Jasba regarda dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence la préposée aux transmissions se permit d'intervenir.  
_- Voulez-vous autre chose ?  
- Non... merci... vous pouvez disposer._  
Elle salua réglementairement et sortit de la pièce. Le superviseur ne répondit même pas, trop préoccupée par l'événement. Tout d'un coup, elle décrocha le visiophone interne de l'Ubiqtorat, d'une étrange couleur violette et composa plusieurs numéros. Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps...

Ben Yardis était un tout jeune produit de l'Académie, où il avait obtenu une très bonne mention, ainsi que son grade tant convoité d'officier. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour Helena, sa défunte fiancée, morte il y a quelques années dans un terrible accident. Au fil du temps, Ben avait réussi à chasser de son esprit torturé les images de son bonheur disparu. Il se concentrait plus facilement sur son travail, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre plus sérieux et plus efficace sur les champs de bataille. Sorti de l'Académie, le jeune Ben Yardis avait incorporé le prestigieux Escadron Ender, suite à ses états de service. Formation d'élite utilisée dans le dénouement de situations critiques, bien équipée et recrutant la crème des officiers, l'Escadron Ender était connu à travers toute la galaxie, mais bien peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la couleur de leurs uniformes, tellement ses interventions restaient discrètes et efficaces. Ben y avait rapidement fait ses preuves et du jeune officier sortit de l'école, il était devenu un maillon important de l'Escadron. Ses conseils étaient reconnus et écoutés.  
Leur locaux se trouvaient sur Coruscant, du moins leur quartier général. Mais pour préserver l'anonymat de ses membres et la discrétion de ses opérations, leur QG arborait la façade d'une entreprise relativement peu connue et qui n'intéressait personne. Quiconque aurait fouillé un tant soit peu dans les dossiers et les comptes de l'entreprise se serait aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Pas d'activité visible, pas de transactions, pas de listing du personnel, jamais aucune lumière de l'extérieur, des recettes et des dépenses inexistantes... mais personne ne se souciait d'une entreprise comme celle-ci et c'était exactement l'effet escompté. De plus, aucun des soldats de l'Escadron ne devait être reconnu. Dès l'incorporation, les dossiers des candidats étaient tous effacés et remplacés par d'autres. Leurs vies étaient maintenant confidentielles et l'Empire pouvait en disposer comme bon lui semblait. Quand Ben pénétra la première fois dans les locaux, il fut agréablement surpris. Malgré les apparences, les locaux du QG étaient flambant neuf et techniquement très à la pointe du progrès.

Au milieu d'une matinée comme tant d'autres, Ben se trouvait en train de faire du sport dans la salle de musculation. Une condition physique rigoureuse leur était demandée pour mener à bien les missions parfois éprouvantes qu'ils avaient à accomplir. La journée était régulièrement divisée en trois parties : entraînement physique, cours et théorie, pratique et simulations. Les recrues n'avaient que peu de temps libre et même quand ils en disposaient, ils le mettaient à profit pour réviser et s'entraîner. Au bout de quelques mois d'un pareil rythme, il était courant que les jeunes recrues ne se reconnaissent plus dans un miroir ! Ben était en train de travailler sa vitesse de frappe sur une cible mobile quand une alarme discrète retentit dans le bâtiment. Il ne l'entendit pas de suite. C'est une petite lumière rouge clignotante qui attira son attention. La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître son ami Berek.

_- C'est l'alarme, Ben !_ claironna-t-il.

Ben acquiesça. Il désactiva le dispositif d'entraînement et essuya rapidement la sueur de son visage. Il enfila à la hâte son uniforme, un treillis facile à mettre et se lança en courant dans les couloirs. Il arriva en même temps que les autres en salle de briefing. La pièce était grande et confortable et une table imposante trônait en son milieu. Quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, un émetteur holographique projetait en son centre les informations importantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général Merlouif arriva. Le briefing pu alors commencer.

_- Bonjour à tous_, entama-t-il.

Sa voix était grave, bourrue et sa moustache frémissait quand il parlait.

_- Voici les faits. A dix heures et trente-trois minutes, heure locale, l'Ubiqtorat recevait un appel de secours de l'un de ses agents en mission. Le signal provenait de Kamino, dans la bordure extérieure. Selon toutes vraisemblances, l'Agent Drek Svar vient d'être capturé par les forces rebelles. Les agents de cet organisme sont remarquablement bien formés pour résister aux interrogatoires, mais ils ne peuvent pas éternellement cacher ce qu'ils savent. C'est là que nous intervenons. Des questions ?_  
_- L'Ubiqtorat ne possède-t-il pas sa propre force d'intervention ?_ fit remarquer une recrue.  
_- C'est exact. Ils sont aussi capables que nous pour le sauver des griffes ennemies. Mais Drek Svar possède une trop grande valeur aux yeux de l'alliance rebelle. En ce moment même, les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat sont espionnés, peut-être de l'intérieur et très certainement de l'extérieur. Dès que l'Oméga Force se mettra en branle, ces maudits mouchards avertiront leur contact et il sera certainement impossible de retrouver l'agent. Ils le changeront de planète et de système autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que nous perdions sa trace. L'Ubiqtorat jouera le mort pour tromper la vigilance ennemie, pendant que nous préparerons notre intervention._  
_- Comment avons-nous localisé sa trace ?_  
_- Nous avons donc contacté Kamino. Et nous avons obtenu une entière coopération de leur part. Ils nous ont fourni les renseignements de leurs radars. Nous avons ainsi obtenu l'heure de passage en hyperespace de la navette, et quelques indices quant aux destinations possibles._

Le général reprit son souffle et aiguisa sa fine moustache.

_- Les ordinateurs viennent de calculer les trajectoires possibles et leur durée. Ils les ont comparé aux registres d'arrivées des différentes planètes et il y a de fortes présomptions pour que l'agent soit détenu sur Tatooine. C'est une planète trop éloignée de la juridiction impériale pour que les rebelles se sentent inquiétés. Mais à la moindre alerte, ils n'hésiteront pas à se déplacer autant de fois que nécessaire. Il y a d'autres présomptions sur d'autres planètes, mais les ordinateurs ne leur ont accordé qu'un pourcentage de chance minime. Cependant, certains d'entre vous iront sur ces planètes pour préparer une éventuelle intervention. Le gros de l'Escadron Ender se rendra sur Tatooine, nous n'avons pas alerté la garnison locale pour ne pas alerter les rebelles. Certains de nos agents sont déjà en place sur la planète et entament les premières investigations dans la plus extrême discrétion. Nous allons mettre à profit notre avantage, soldats !_

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se détacha, sortant de l'obscurité.

_- Prenez place parmi nous, Lieutenant Emon Kalem._

Le général se tourna vers les membres de l'Escadron Ender.

_- Je vous présente le directeur de la célèbre force Oméga, de l'Ubiqtorat. Sur demande de leur part, nous avons accepté qu'il participe activement à la préparation et au déroulement de notre intervention. Je suis certain que ses conseils nous serons utiles dans notre recherche de perfection._  
_- C'est trop d'honneur, Général. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre._

Emon était un fin et grand gaillard, mais on distinguait sous sa combinaison treillis une musculature développée. Son visage tirait vers l'ovale et ses yeux brillaient de confiance et de sagesse.

_- J'avais fini de leur expliquer ce que nous savons déjà tout deux._

Il regarda le bracelet à son poignet et reprit la parole.

_- P'tits gars, préparez votre barda, embarquement dans 17 minutes pour les navettes en partance pour l'Errinic. Nous achèverons le briefing pendant le voyage. Exécution._

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les soldats se trouvaient rangés devant l'embarcadère n°18, où plusieurs navettes Lambda les attendaient. Quand la voûte nuageuse de Coruscant s'effaça, remplacée par la voûte céleste, un spectacle magnifique s'offrit à leurs yeux : le resplendissant et phénoménal Errinic. Ce dernier orbitait avec une grâce imposante autour du Centre Impérial, symbole vivant de la force inébranlable de l'Empire. Il en avait connu des batailles, dont une majorité de victoires écrasantes. Tous avaient hâte de voir de l'intérieur cette splendeur qui, de nombreuses fois, avait fait briller l'honneur de l'Empire en remportant des batailles perdues d'avance. Leurs navettes furent lentement tractées et entraînées dans un des nombreux hangars du stardestroyer. La procédure dura quelques minutes, que Ben utilisa pour connaître un peu plus le membre de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Directeur de l'Oméga Force, c'est ça ?_ interrogea-t-il.

Emon était assis à coté de lui et il tourna la tête.

_- C'est ça... mais je trouve le terme un peu pompeux. Appelez-moi Emon, simplement.  
- Ca me va. Je suis Ben Yardis, enchanté.  
- J'ai lu votre dossier... brillante carrière, Ben.  
- Je pensais que mon dossier était de ces dossiers que peu de gens peuvent espérer lire ?  
- Il l'est. Disons que j'ai un haut niveau d'habilitation dans l'Ubiqtorat. Ceci explique cela.  
- En tout cas, merci.  
- De rien,_ répondit Emon sérieusement. _Vous êtes un officier prometteur et j'ai hâte de vous voir, votre escadron et vous, à l'oeuvre. Ca ne saurait tarder, je pense._  
_- Les rebelles sont d'ores et déjà cuits, et ce ne sera pas à cause du soleil de Tatooine !_

Ben s'esclaffa de bon coeur, Emon hocha la tête et d'autres qui suivaient leur conversation sourirent.

Quand la navette se fut immobilisée, la cloison s'effaça, libérant les hommes et leur matériel sur la baie d'embarquement. L'intérieur du vaisseau ressemblait à une vaste fourmilière. Tout y était organisé jusqu'au plus petit détail, et pourtant le premier sentiment qu'on en avait était celui d'une cohue générale. Des uniformes de toutes les teintes, des armures brillantes, des combinaisons fières et sombres, des robots de toutes les formes, tout n'était que mouvement et disparité. Une silhouette familière s'approcha : le général Merlouif les attendait déjà.

**Chapitre 4. Une séance d'interrogation à l'ancienne**

Drek reprit connaissance.  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait était l'irruption brutale des soldats rebelles dans la navette. Puis son esprit avait sombré dans un puit noir et profond. Des rayons paralysants, à n'en pas douter. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, l'officier se trouvait dans une petite pièce aux parois métalliques. Un néon diffusait une pâle clarté sur les murs sans âmes. Il se trouvait assis sur une chaise, les mains ligotées derrière le dos du dossier. On ne l'avait pas encore touché, ni maltraité. Pas encore, du moins. Il ne chercha même pas à se défaire de ses liens, se doutant que le noeud avait été fait avec efficacité. De toute façon, cela ne lui aurait servi à rien. Il se décontracta donc et attendit patiemment une visite prochaine. Quand il fut certain que la trotteuse dans sa tête venait d'effectuer son soixantième tour, il se prit à rire. Le petit jeu et la petite mise en scène étaient fort bien connus de l'agent Drek, qui l'avait appliqué à quelques reprises. C'était tellement prévisible. Classique. Faire mijoter le prisonnier à petit feu en lui faisant ressasser et ressasser sa situation. Situation qui n'était pas très plaisante pour l'officier, mais il n'allait pas leur donner ce plaisir. Certainement pas. Il s'étira et décida, contre toute attente, d'essayer de dormir. Sa tête pendait en arrière et ses jambes étaient allongées, ce n'était pas confortable mais il avait connu pire. Il chercha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil dans les premières minutes... et dans les suivantes, ce fut le sommeil qui le prit à l'improviste. Drek avait peu dormi ces dernières nuits et son corps avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour récupérer.

Il rêva. Combien d'heures Drek avait passé à dormir, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais il se rappelait très bien du personnage récurent qui était revenu dans chacun de ses rêves, comme un leitmotiv. Taun We. Cette... charmante ? Kaminienne dont il s'était rapproché au cours de sa mission. Au cours de ses rêves, elle arborait toujours la même tenue, magnifique et lumineuse. Son long cou penché sur lui, la conseillère lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort, de courage. A chaque fois qu'il voulait parler, elle lui intimait le silence en posant un doigt délicat sur les lèvres de l'officier. Elle lui caressa même les cheveux pendant un temps, apaisant ses craintes et ses doutes.

Après avoir été réveillé de la manière la plus brutale qui soit, une paire de gifles, Drek pouvait encore apercevoir la jolie Kaminienne qui lui susurrait que tout se passerait bien, qu'il devait avoir confiance. Il leva les yeux et détailla son interlocuteur... ou plutôt, son interlocutrice, car il s'agissait bien d'une rebelle de la gente féminine. Il fut terriblement surpris et cela devait se lire sur son visage.

_- Je vous étonne ?_ commença-t-elle d'une voix pas si froide. _Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de voir une femme diriger un interrogatoire, avouez-le. L'empire que vous servez reste un indécrottable ramassis de misogynes, en plus de leurs nombreux autres défauts._  
Drek se cantonna au mutisme.  
_- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? Ce n'est pas galant de votre part, officier.  
- J'ai tendance à oublier la galanterie quand je suis réveillé d'une si charmante façon._

Elle sourit et Drek l'observa avec minutie. Elle était très mignonne, et là encore, il fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver devant lui une femme, et encore moins une femme au physique si agréable. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux qui lui descendaient sur les épaules. Plusieurs mèches rebelles encadraient un visage doux et fin, tandis que deux petits yeux aux reflets émeraude l'épiaient et le jaugeaient. Si on ajoutait à cette description que la jeune femme possédait des courbes à rendre jalouse n'importe laquelle des mannequins de Coruscant, Drek aurait pu se croire au paradis. Une mallette disposée à coté d'elle, à moitié ouverte, laissait apparaître une gamme d'outils de tailles et de formes diverses destinés à la pratique séculaire de la torture raffinée. L'officier revint vite sur terre.

_- Oh !_ pouffa-t-elle. _Je suis certaine que vous avez aimé ça._  
_- Il va sans dire que je préfère être giflé par une créature aussi charmante que vous._  
Cette discussion commençait à l'amuser, finalement.  
_- Merci pour le compliment, officier. Vous voyez, vous redevenez galant.  
- Ne pas l'être serait un affront pour mon ego, même dans la situation actuelle._  
Elle lui envoya une dose non négligeable de phéromones sexuelles à travers le regard.  
_- Je connais pratiquement votre vie par coeur,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je n'en doute pas. Le contraire m'eut étonné. Mais votre misérable service de renseignements ne vous a communiqué que ce que l'Empire voulait que vous sachiez._  
Sa voix avait frôlé le dédain.  
_- Drek... ne le prenez pas comme çà, tout avait si bien commencé entre nous ! Vous venez de me vexer, vraiment. J'avais tellement envie de vous surprendre, vous m'avez coupé dans mon élan. Pourtant je sais des choses sur vous que même l'Ubiqtorat ignore. Vilain garçon. Pour la peine, je crois bien que je vais vous punir._

Elle farfouilla sa mallette et en sortit un bandeau d'une teinte violemment rougeâtre. D'une main experte, elle banda les yeux de l'officier, sans oublier de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa joue alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Drek en connaissait un bout sur l'art de déstabiliser. Mettre le prisonnier en situation d'anxiété en le privant du sens de la vue. Encore un classique des manuels sur la torture douce. Par contre le baiser, lui, n'était mentionné nulle part !

_- Vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne connais même pas le vôtre...  
- Pour vous, ce sera Elna, bel officier._  
Drek perçut le son d'outils qui s'entrechoquaient. La punition ?  
_- J'ai choisi un outil particulièrement classique que vous connaissez bien, officier. Mais je vous laisse la surprise de le découvrir, et aussi de découvrir sur quelle partie de votre corps j'en jouerai._  
_- Elna, s'il vous plait, vous savez bien que c'est inutile,_ constata Drek. _Je suis pratiquement conditionné pour subir ce genre de traitement tout en gardant le sourire ! Ce n'est pas..._

_  
_Une vive douleur sur sa cuisse gauche. Un jaillissement de souffrance puis plus rien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Drek douta de son conditionnement. Mais la douleur s'effaça comme par enchantement. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler. La douce voix d'Elna lui parvint.

_- Je sais, ça fait mal. Vous m'en voyez désolée.  
- J'en doute... mais ce n'est pas la question_, lui répondit une voix affaiblie.  
_- Effectivement, officier. Je vous sais extrêmement intelligent. Mettez-vous un instant à ma place... que feriez-vous pour obtenir ces précieux renseignements ?  
- Et bien, puisque nous parlons d'égal à égal, en ce qui concerne ce domaine tout du moins, j'emploierai en premier lieu le levier psychique car je ne suis pas un adepte des tortures physiques. Avec moins de douceur que vous, je dois bien l'admettre, je ne suis qu'un mâle.  
- Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Parlons donc de votre femme et de votre fille._

Drek s'en voulu de l'avoir mise sur la voie. Mais de toute façon, elle en serait venue là d'une manière ou d'une autre alors autant ne pas retarder une discussion qui devait inévitablement arriver.

_- Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire, _lâcha l'officier maladroitement.

- _Elle ? _intervint Elna_. De qui parlez-vous donc ? De votre tendre aimée ou de votre charmante fille ?_

_- Je me fiche de savoir comment vous avez obtenu cette information, mais laissez ma fille en dehors de ça !  
- Vous me décevez un peu. Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase et combien de fois l'avez-vous entendu également ? Je vous le demande..._  
_- Trop souvent, c'est vrai,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Les formalités étant échangées, à présent il est temps d'en venir au coeur même du sujet qui nous intéresse. N'est-ce pas, officier ? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me voir, aussi je vous ai lancé un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est loin de laisser les hommes... et les femmes !... indifférents. J'aurais presque envie de vous retirer ce bandeau pour que vous en profitiez._  
_- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point._

Comme un souffle, Elna détacha le morceau de tissu qui tomba sur les épaules de l'officier. Drek tomba sur deux yeux de braises qui le fixaient. Il détourna le regard sur sa cuisse meurtrie. Le tissu était encore intact et rien n'indiquait l'origine de la douleur. Brûlure par induction, peut-être. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les êtres qu'il aimait et qui l'attendaient sur Coruscant...

_- Je veux savoir comment vous avez appris pour ma fille et... ma femme. J'ai passé des années à cultiver le mystère qui les entoure et je voudrais bien savoir où j'ai failli._  
Elle lui envoya un petit sourire presque tendre.  
_- C'est vous qui me surprenez, officier. J'ai rencontré un tas d'hommes, je ne vous parlerai pas des femmes, célibataires ou mariés, jeunes ou vieux, vierges ou non, tendres ou machos... mais aucun ne possédait cette sensibilité qui affleure en vous dès que vous parlez de votre petite protégée. Vous feriez… vous faites ? un bon père de famille, droit et fidèle, et vous me plaisez. Si je n'étais pas si volage et frivole..._

Drek sentit la main d'Elna lui caresser la cuisse. A travers le tissu rugueux de son uniforme, il pouvait sentir combien elle était douce. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit l'image de cette créature, en face de lui, mais sans y parvenir complètement. La main hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha de son entrejambe. L'officier sursauta et ses cuisses tremblèrent. C'était loin d'être désagréable... c'était pire et il essaya tant bien que mal de focaliser son attention ailleurs… sur sa petite Daphné par exemple.

_- Voyons, officier... détendez-vous. Que vous importe de penser à autre chose qu'à moi en cet instant ? Tout est si loin et moi, je suis là, tout près de vous. Sentez-vous la chaleur qui brûle en moi ? Libérez celle qui brûle au fond de vous, laissez-vous aller, mon officier !_

Drek ferma les yeux mais ne pu effacer l'horrible et indécente vision d'Elna. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, elle était désirable mais c'était tout. Il n'allait pas laisser ses bas instincts primaires prendre le dessus. C'était un officier Impérial et il devait garder la dignité qui sied à tout officier.

_- Laissez-moi !_ eut-il le courage de crier.  
La main se retira et en même temps, le sourire sur le visage de la jolie rebelle.  
_- Vous n'êtes pas un homme !  
- Je suis l'officier Drek Svar, agent de l'Ubiqtorat en mission pour le compte de l'Empereur.  
- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

Sa voix s'était achevée sur une note des plus malsaines. Elle remit le bandeau sur les yeux de l'officier qui n'eut pas droit cette fois-ci au petit baiser. Le même bruit que tout à l'heure... Elna cherchait apparemment l'outil qui stimulerait le mieux ses pulsions sadiques.

- _Je vais prendre du plaisir à jouer avec vous, Drek. Et dans quelques heures, vous me supplierez de faire de vous ce que je désirerai, pourvu que la souffrance se taise. Mais il sera trop tard. Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi experte que vous dans le raffinement de la torture, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Dans quelques heures, vous ne serez plus le fier et pédant officier impérial, vous serez un morceau de chair sanguinolent et souffrant... vous serez ma chose à moi. Quand enfin, vous serez anéanti physiquement, je ferais en sorte de vous anéantir moralement en m'occupant de ce qu'il y a de plus sacré pour vous : votre petite Daphné, c'est ça ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point mon imagination perfide est constructive, quand j'ai devant moi un si bel étalon, prêt à assouvir mes petits fantasmes. Au travail, officier, au travail, nous avons des choses à faire !  
_  
Drek ne se rappelait plus quand la douleur avait commencé, ni même quand elle avait fini. Si même elle avait fini car il avait toujours profondément mal. Elna avait débuté les choses en douceur, si on peut dire. Des micros souffrances distribuées ça et là sur son corps nu. Car elle avait prit soin de le déshabiller complètement, lui enlevant toute dignité et profitant par la même occasion du spectacle de son corps. Drek n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Les supplications et les prières n'auraient rien donné, il le savait d'expérience. Et il était déterminé - avait-il jamais eu le moindre doute ? - à ne rien révéler de sa mission. Il était l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat et par la même, le bras de l'Empereur : il ne devait pas faillir. Plutôt couper le bras que de le voir corrompre, pourrir jusqu'à la moelle, infecté par cette vermine rebelle.  
Il avait toujours terriblement mal, il n'était même pas en état de dire si Elna était toujours dans la pièce, s'il était allongé ou encore attaché sur sa chaise. Il ne sentait de son corps que les milliards d'informations de douleur transmis par ses nerfs. Combien de temps la séance avait-elle duré ? Une heure, deux heures, dix heures ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Tout n'avait été qu'un déferlement de souffrance, une montée en puissance progressive de la torture jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle à la mort. Oui, il avait hurlé. Son corps avait hurlé. Mais son âme, bien trempée par des années d'éducation, n'était toujours pas prête à se livrer aux rebelles. Après les micros souffrances, Elna était passée aux coupures insidieuses, aux endroits où celles-ci irradiaient le plus la douleur, les muqueuses n'étant pas en reste, ainsi que les parties génitales. Le pire dans tout ça était de ne pas savoir sur quelle partie du corps la prochaine plaie naîtrait. Mais le fait d'avoir déjà administré ce genre de douleur ; oui Drek l'avait déjà pratiqué de nombreuses fois ; le rendait plus fort pour la supporter. Ce qui le différenciait des autres prisonniers. La bouche emplie de sang et sa langue hurlant son tourment, Drek eut droit à un court répit.

_- Vous êtes un bel homme et c'est plaisir à vous voir souffrir, officier. Je tenais à vous le dire.  
- Je... ne dirais rien... c'est inutile,_ articula-t-il la bouche en feu.  
_- Je le sais bien. Je n'essaye même pas de soutirer les informations que vous détenez. Ce serait pure perte pour le moment. Vous êtes au-dessus de la souffrance physique, mais peut-être pas au-dessus de la souffrance morale. Et je compte bien tout savoir tôt ou tard._  
_- Alors... pourquoi ?_  
_- Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas professionnel. Cette perte de temps n'est pas digne de moi, mais j'y prends un tel plaisir. C'est malheureux que vous n'en preniez pas, vous, mais soyez assurée que je m'amuse._  
_- J'aime assez ce que vous faites, Elna,_ ironisa-t-il. _Non, vraiment... Je n'y mets pas moi-même un tel art de la sophistication, mais j'admire votre façon de procéder, votre mise en scène, vos gestes sensuels et si... douloureux. Nous pourrions un jour mettre en commun nos connaissances, nous y gagnerons certainement tous les deux. Qu'en dites vous ?_

_  
_Elna rit de bon cœur.  
_- Je vois que vous avez toujours le sens de l'humour. Vous me plaisez de plus en plus.  
- A votre service, ma jolie rebelle.  
- Bien, ne perdons plus de temps et passons au degré supérieur, alors !_

Le degré supérieur était le préféré d'Elna. Sans la voir, il pouvait distinguer les petits cris jouissifs qu'elle poussait à chacun de ses hurlements. L'extraction d'ongle était un jeu qu'elle maniait avec merveille. Rapide et précise, elle les faisait sauter avec dextérité, comme si elle pratiquait depuis sa naissance. Mais la souffrance qui accompagnait chaque arrachage était tout sauf rapide. Une espèce de douleur sourde mais tellement forte que Drek en versait des larmes. Il ne bougeait même pas ses doigts, sachant qu'il ne faisait que retarder la douleur et qu'il valait mieux l'affronter plutôt que la fuir. Quand Elna passa à la souffrance par induction nerveuse, au niveau de son mâle attribut, il voulu s'évanouir mais son mental était si fort qu'il encaissa la douleur plutôt que de l'éviter. Il avait versé tant de larmes qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore en avoir. Cette douleur était multipliée par cette sensation de déshonneur, d'avilissement qu'il ressentait alors que son organe bondissait comme un pantin désarticulé sous les inductions nerveuses. Et la nature étant ce qu'elle était et par un bizarre mécanisme chimique, celui-ci se durcissait au fur et à mesure que l'officier rugissait. Il y eut une seconde pause mais il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.  
_- Un peu diminué… humilié peut-être… même pas ?_interrogea Elna.  
Il mit de longues minutes à récupérer ses esprits, avant qu'il ne perçoive à nouveau la voix de la rebelle.  
_- Un vrai régal... cracha-t-il avec dédain.  
- Je savais que vous aimeriez._

Il sentit une poigne enserrer son « instrument » tout droit dressé. La main chaude d'Elna commença à serrer, comprimant veines et artères jusqu'à ce que le membre se mette à violacer. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair jusqu'au sang, lentement et tendrement. Cette situation lui était plus qu'insupportable mais pour une fois, il se taisait, conscient que gâcher le plaisir de la rebelle ne lui causerait que des problèmes supplémentaires.

_- Je n'ai pas voulu lui causer trop de dommages, _entama-t-elle_. Je suis certain que tôt où tard, de votre plein gré, vous vous en servirez pour assouvir mon désir. Quand je posséderai enfin votre âme et votre corps, complètement et sans rémission. Nous passerons du bon temps, Drek, je m'en réjouis déjà._  
La pression sur son appendice se relâcha et les sensations commencèrent à revenir comme la marée recouvre son territoire. La sale petite garce, pensa-t-il. Ses lèvres étaient sèches mais il continua de parler.  
_- J'ai hâte... d'y être. Ne peut-on pas... accélérer les choses ?_  
Sa voix était hachée par ses halètements tourmentés.  
_- Vous ne savourez pas assez l'instant présent, officier. Moi si._  
_- Désolé de montrer... autant d'empressement, Elna... mais je suis assez pressé, une mission de la plus haute importance m'attend... pour le compte de l'Empereur... je ne voudrais pas me mettre en retard !_  
_- Je ne vois pas le temps passer avec vous, Drek. Vous êtes un amour. M'en direz vous plus sur votre mission ou resterez-vous borné comme un Bantha ? Notez que cela ne me gêne pas, car je finirai par le savoir. C'était simplement histoire de pimenter notre conversation._  
_- Vous êtes bien... rapide, jolie rebelle. Nous en sommes... à peine aux préliminaires._  
Elle fit une petite moue de mépris.  
_- Excusez-moi, Drek. Continuons donc !_

Il sentit des électrodes se poser sur ses tempes. Le matériel lourd. Si elles étaient aussi perfectionnées que celle conçues par l'Empire, l'officier savait qu'il avait du mouron à se faire. Mais dans l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, plus rien ne lui importait, ni la vie, ni la mort, ni rien du tout. Sauf une seule et unique chose : ne rien révéler. Qu'était sa vie ? Rien. Qu'était l'Empire ? Tout. Il ne fallait pas sacrifier l'Empire pour un individu, aussi précieux soit-il. Il aurait bien tenté le grand plongeon dans le gouffre dont on ne revient pas, mais les rebelles avaient prit soin de retirer sa fausse dent remplie de cyanure. Pourtant, Marlek l'avait assemblé avec le plus grand soin, à partir de matériaux indétectables de la plus haute technologie. Elle devait passer inaperçue sur tous les types de scans et de filtres, et assurer aux membres de l'Ubiqtorat de pouvoir choisir la fin de leur choix en cas de capture. Il fallait croire que la technologie rebelle était bien avancée. Drek ne cessait de dire qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la menace terroriste. Il avait maintenant la preuve flagrante de son raisonnement, et ce depuis toujours. L'Empire avait sans doute du matériel de pointe, mais cette gangrène réussissait toujours à s'en procurer une partie, par quelque moyen détourné que ce soit. Il fallait compter avec ça maintenant.

Un déclic coupa le fil de sa pensée et quelques secondes après, son cerveau sembla exploser. Une douleur aiguë et inhumaine, pire que si une lame traversait et retraversait son cerveau sans s'arrêter. Il poussa un hurlement si fort qu'Elna en fut presque effrayée. Presque. Elle sourit et entreprit de monter le niveau d'intensité de l'appareil. Cette fois-ci, Drek pu différencier avec une précision inouïe l'explosion de chacune des cellules de son cerveau. Elles ne semblaient pas exploser toutes ensemble, non, toutes crevaient comme des bulles qui remontent à la surface d'un verre de champagne (Corellien, cela dit), les unes après les autres et cet effet démultipliait la torture par un million. Quand ses poumons se furent vidés de tout leur oxygène, l'officier se surprit à hurler encore. Son mental était à bout, mais le temps était loin encore ou il révélerait les sombres complots de l'Empereur. Le petit manège de la rebelle dura un temps indéterminé mais dans sa souffrance proche de la folie, Drek constata qu'il durait bien plus longtemps que les précédents jeux. Son corps lui faisait hurler des mots qu'il n'aurait pas prononcé en temps normal : des supplications implorant la pitié. La pitié était un sentiment qui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps à travers l'univers. Et il savait en son âme et conscience que cela ne servait à rien et ne faisait qu'accroître le sadisme du tortionnaire. Elna avait encore augmenté l'appareil d'un cran et cette fois ci, le corps de l'officier jugea que trop, c'était trop, et il sombra dans un profond coma...

Il était allongé, semble-t-il. A même sur le sol, ou alors dans un lit très dur, et froid comme la mort. Le bandeau était toujours sur ses yeux. Ses coupures lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il ne sentait rien sur sa peau, soit qu'elle était devenue totalement insensible, soit qu'on l'avait entre temps revêtu d'habits ou d'une couverture. Il tendit ce qui lui restait d'oreilles et analysa la pièce. Il n'eu aucune difficulté à localiser la respiration d'une seconde personne, non loin de lui. Selon toute probabilité, c'était Elna. C'était elle qui s'occupait de son cas... mais il n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir une autre personne, plus compréhensive, plus amicale, prête à l'écouter et à l'aider, selon la vieille méthode de la dualité de personnalité. Un bourreau cruel et sadique et son opposé, dont le but était de soutirer la confiance du prisonnier. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_- Bonjour, officier._

Elna.

Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas changer son interlocutrice. D'un coté parce que l'officier aimait bien la jolie rebelle, de l'autre parce que de toute façon, il connaissait bien le procédé et n'aurait pas craqué pour autant. Il se releva tout doucement et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'Elna accourre pour lui apporter son aide.

_- Attendez, Drek, je vais vous aider.  
- Non... souffla-t-il.  
- Comme vous voulez..._ répondit Elna, pour le moins vexée.  
_- Ce serait contraire aux règles de la galanterie et du savoir-vivre._

L'officier se força à sourire alors qu'il faisait des efforts désespérés pour se mettre d'aplomb. Ses jambes étaient faibles et refusaient d'exécuter correctement les ordres de son cerveau. Il se reprit à plusieurs fois, d'autant plus gauchement que ses yeux ne pouvaient rien voir. Une fois debout, ses jambes tremblèrent de plus belle et son corps oscilla vers l'avant de façon dangereuse. Un afflux trop rapide de sang dans le crâne lui fit soudain tourner la tête et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Son corps s'effondra comme une masse devenue soudain inerte et sans vie. Il bascula de tout son poids en avant... et fut rattrapé de justesse par la rebelle. Elle encaissa le choc sans broncher et enserra le torse de l'officier dans ses petits bras.

Une porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs soldats rebelles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, l'arme au poing.  
_- Un problème, mademoiselle ?_ s'enquit l'un d'eux.  
_- Aucun à part votre présence, retournez à votre poste.  
- Voulez-vous que nous vous aidions à...  
- Je vous ai donné un ordre !_ aboya-t-elle.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce était à nouveau redevenue le terrain de chasse d'Elna. Son terrain favori et elle comptait bientôt agrémenter son tableau de chasse avec la tête de l'officier Drek. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes dans mes bras._

L'officier avait reprit connaissance mais il était encore trop faible pour parler, encore moins pour bouger et tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte féminine. Son esprit n'était que chaos et à travers ce chaos, il percevait la douce voix de la rebelle. Cette dernière supportait toujours le poids de Drek sans ciller. Sa main droite glissa le long de son dos et vint caresser les cheveux de l'officier, tendrement.

_- La... la... ne dites rien._

Ses pupilles étaient closes et pourtant, il semblait deviner la silhouette de celle qui le tenait dans ses bras. Une charmante extra-terrestre à la peau bleuté et douce, au regard transperçant et généreux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, comme dans son rêve. C'était bon de se laisser aller, de se sentir en sécurité. Sa voix était douce et ses gestes si tendres. Drek aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement.

_- Taun We..._ souffla-t-il.  
Elna enregistra mentalement le nom pour de plus amples recherches, avant de répondre.  
_- Il n'y a pas de Taun We dans cette pièce. Il n'y a que votre amie et confidente, Elna._  
L'officier reçut une décharge en plein cœur. Si même son esprit commençait à le tromper... il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte mais ses muscles ne lui répondirent pas... il voulut pleurer.  
_- Lâchez-moi, implora-t-il._

_- Ne faites pas l'enfant, si je vous lâche, vous allez tomber._

Arrivant au terme de ses forces, Elna l'accompagna doucement au sol et l'adossa contre une des parois métalliques. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et s'assit à coté de lui, posant sa main délicate sur sa jambe gauche. Même là, elle était encore trop près de lui à son goût. Mais il n'avait plus la force de rien faire, juste de se laisser aller, sa tête appuyée contre le métal froid, dodelinant de gauche à droite d'un air las. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, mais il ne sentait plus le bandeau. Elna avait du le lui enlever en l'amenant par terre.

_- Votre fille est vraiment charmante, officier.  
- Nooon..._ accusa-t-il d'une voix flétrie.  
_- Elle est plutôt intelligente pour son âge._  
Les lèvres de Drek tremblèrent et il se mura dans le silence.  
_- Je n'ai pas encore d'enfants, mais si je devais avoir une fille, j'aimerai qu'elle lui ressemble, vraiment._  
Toujours rien.  
_- Votre fille danse divinement bien, en tout cas. C'est une bonne idée que de l'avoir inscrite à ces cours._  
Le menton s'abaissa tristement.  
_- Je suis certaine qu'en grandissant, elle développera une profonde aversion pour votre exécrable empire. Qui sait si elle ne deviendra pas une grande rebelle, un jour. Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive, en tout cas. Elle le mérite. Quand son père et sa mère auront disparu, la pauvre petite aura besoin de nouveaux repères. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle obtienne le meilleur des enseignements, basé sur la justice et l'amour de la liberté._  
C'en était trop pour le cœur gonflé de l'officier.  
_- Un beau jour... nous nous reverrons... que ce soit dans ce monde... ou dans l'autre, en enfer... je jure sur la tête de ceux qui me sont le plus chers ... de vous faire payer..._  
_- Des menaces... c'est si bas. Je ne vous ai encore rien fait !_ lança Elna d'une voix innocente. _Je suis certain qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger. Je vous propose un choix... votre protégée et son bonheur ou bien l'empire que vous servez aveuglément. Regardez, Drek... dans ma main._

_  
_Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et la lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes. Mais il distingua ce que la rebelle agitait devant ses yeux : une photo de sa fille. Elle avait été prise par un badaud sur la demande de l'officier, un beau jour de permission sur Coruscant. Drek tenait sa fille entre les bras. Ils souriaient car c'était un jour spécial pour Daphné. Elle avait obtenu un A+ à son examen de fin d'année pour les jeunesses impériales. Elle agitait le diplôme du bout de son petit bras. Elle irradiait la joie.

_- Vous avez fouillé chez moi !  
- Un tout petit peu. Nous n'avons rien dérangé, c'est promis. Tenez, prenez-la._

Elle manipula les bracelets qui entravaient ses mains. Ils s'ouvrèrent comme par enchantement, quelques secondes plus tard. Drek aurait-il eu la force, à ce moment, de sauter sur la rebelle pour tenter de la tuer ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé à son sort, ni à la donne du problème. La rébellion ferait toujours pression sur lui et sa famille pour qu'il trahisse. Il prit la photo de la main d'Elna et la serra contre son cœur, en ce lieu sinistre, c'est tout ce qui lui restait de Daphné...

_- Regardez bien cette photo, officier et répondez à ma question quand vous vous sentirez prêt. Votre allégeance pour l'Empire vaut-il plus à vos yeux que l'amour que vous portez à votre petite protégée ?_  
La voix était calme et posée, la rebelle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle continua.  
_- Je sais que votre première réponse, bornée, sera celle que je n'attends pas. Vous êtes conditionné pour me répondre ainsi. On vous a inculqué de force les préceptes de l'Ordre Nouveau et vous les recrachez par tous les pores de votre peau. Tout suinte l'Empire en vous. Mais je sais qu'au fond de vous, si je réussis à décrasser cette couche de stupidité et d'aveuglément qui caractérise tout bon officier, je trouverai l'homme qui placera sa famille bien avant la cause qu'il sert._  
Elle regarda l'officier dans les yeux, des yeux affaiblis mais toujours vivaces. Elle lui sourit avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Toute provocation, toute sexualité avait quitté sa voix.  
_- Prenez votre temps, Drek. Pour l'amour de Dieu, prenez votre temps. Laissez décanter ce que je viens de vous dire. Je vais vous faire transférer dans une cellule plus confortable et je reviendrai dans la soirée._  
Elle fit un signe devant la caméra située tout en haut de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux gardes de tout à l'heure vinrent prendre les ordres.  
_- Direction bloc de détention 3-A, soldats._

Ils précédèrent l'officier rebelle et son prisonnier à travers un dédale de couloirs qui formaient un inextricable labyrinthe, dont la majeure partie baignait dans l'obscurité. Il faisait froid et humide et Drek se douta qu'ils devaient se trouver dans les sous-sols... mais de quelle planète ? Il regarda de droite à gauche, comme méditant sur une folle entreprise mais son attitude n'échappa pas à la rebelle.

_- N'y pensez même pas. Ces couloirs ne mènent nulle part, et toutes les intersections sont codées. Dans la perspective où je ne réussirai pas à vous arrêter avant, ce dont je doute. Affaibli comme vous l'êtes, ce ne serait même pas drôle, vraiment.  
- On peut toujours essayer, Elna. Maintenant que mes deux mains sont libres, je ressens une nouvelle vigueur.  
- Même avec les mains libres, vous n'êtes pas une menace pour moi. Je suis désolée de douter de votre machisme viril et poilu, mais... vous n'avez aucune chance._  
_- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

D'un geste rapide, mais moins rapide qu'il n'aurait voulu, il s'empara de l'arme du rebelle devant lui. Elle était encore à son étui et n'était pas maintenue par l'attache réglementaire. Drek l'avait remarqué depuis un bon bout de chemin. Le soldat paierait cher cette négligence. Il appuya sur la gâchette.  
L'arme resta muette, au grand désarroi de l'officier.

_- Voyons, Drek... me croyez-vous vraiment si naïve ?_ lui dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air de reproche.  
Il lâcha l'arme qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique.  
_- Tout était prévu et je voulais me rendre compte de quelle reste de velléité vous disposiez. Apparemment, j'ai légèrement sous-estimé votre capacité physique. Je ne referais plus cette erreur dorénavant._  
L'officier serra ses poings et les leva à la hauteur de son visage.  
_- Il va falloir me passer sur le corps, maintenant._  
Elna soupira bruyamment en levant ses yeux au ciel.  
_- Vous voulez jouer ? Et bien nous jouerons... tous les deux._  
Elle fit signe aux deux soldats de s'écarter, ce qu'ils firent en maugréant quelque peu. Puis, fixant Drek droit dans les yeux, elle entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux.  
_- Laissez-moi quelques secondes, Drek... je suis toute à vous, mon chou.  
- La galanterie aura raison de nous, les hommes.  
- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui auraient attendu pour m'attaquer, comme vous faites.  
- Vous êtes prête ?_

Elna fit signe que oui. Si l'officier n'était pas trop sûr de venir à bout des deux soldats, il était au moins certain de se venger sur la jeune rebelle, un peu trop présomptueuse à son goût. Il se concentra sur chacun de ses muscles, les échauffant par de petites contractions.

_- Honneur à vous,_ commença Drek.

Elna ne tarda pas, elle envoya de la jambe avant un coup de pied frontal avec une violence et une rapidité inouïe. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'esquiver et cette attaque parfaite le décontenança. Il profita de l'élan de son coup de pied pour lui décocher une droite au niveau de la tête. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait au tour des soldats, avec un peu de chance. Son poing ne rencontra que du vide. La tête d'Elna avait disparue de son champ de vision. Mettant justement à profit son élan, elle avait enchaîné sur un coup de pied retourné avec une surprenante désinvolture. Celui-ci atteignit son but : le ventre de l'officier.  
Il y eut un bruit sec suivi d'un cri. Drek encaissa du mieux qu'il pu, c'est à dire mal car il ne s'y attendait pas. La rebelle aurait largement eu le temps de le finir, mais elle prit un malin plaisir à le laisser espérer. Quand la douleur se fut dissipée, il ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire amusé à Elna.

_- Vous êtes rapide pour une rebelle !  
- Allez, ne faites pas votre macho, vous savez que je suis plus forte que vous._  
_- Vous êtes forte, mais je doute que vous preniez le dessus sur moi._

Il envoya à son adversaire un coup de pied latéral puissant et rapide, qu'Elna vit arriver longtemps à l'avance. Elle absorba le choc de l'impact en se déplaçant sur le coté et saisit sa jambe, avant de le balayer au sol et de lui faire une clef de jambe. Les os grincèrent un peu et Drek frappa au sol de douleur.

_- C'est tout ce qu'on vous enseigne à l'Académie ?_

Honteux, l'officier se tu. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait rien dire car il gémissait de douleur. Elna lâcha sa prise et se remit en garde. Enervé, Drek se remit d'aplomb aussi vite qu'il le pu. Son corps commençait à lui obéir comme par le passé : avec perfection. Il enchaîna une série de rapides coups de poing et de pieds pour déborder la rebelle. Cette dernière para avec une précision remarquable chacun de ses coups. A la fin, elle contre-attaqua et Drek n'eut même pas le loisir de réagir. Elle le neutralisa au niveau des parties, comme elle aimait à le faire et enchaîna sur un coup de poing doublé au niveau du visage. L'officier vacilla sous les impacts et Elna le prit violemment à la gorge, avant de le plaquer avec une violence folle contre la paroi métallique. Elle enserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les gargouillements affolés de sa victime.

_- Echec et mat, Drek, fini de jouer maintenant._

Elna relâcha son étreinte et l'officier s'affala au sol. Elle fit signe aux soldats qui s'étaient écartés. L'un d'eux sortit une paire de bracelets métalliques et enserra ses poignets. Ils le relevèrent avec une délicatesse toute bourrue et le petit groupe se dirigea vers les quartiers de haute sécurité. Drek avait perdu, et ce sentiment d'échec lui était insupportable. Sa sortie d'école remontait à loin, et il était encore faible de l'interrogatoire, mais il aurait dû vaincre la rebelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être que le temps était venu de se remettre en question.  
Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il avait été conduit dans une petite pièce plus confortable que la précédente : une couche sommaire l'attendait et la luminosité était moins agressive. Les gardes et leur officier avaient disparus et il se retrouvait seul face à ses pensées. Mais celles-ci attendraient un peu. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit et s'effondra, l'obscurité bienfaisante ne tarda pas à recouvrir son âme fatiguée...

**Chapitre 5. Préparatifs**

Le Général était dans son élément et ses yeux s'animaient quand il parlait.

_- Vous avez sur cet écran la carte géophysique de Tatooine. Imprégnez-vous en. Comme vous le constatez, il n'y a que deux choses à la surface de cette maudite planète : du sable et... encore du sable. Le désert recouvre une grande partie de la planète, et les montagnes rocailleuses le reste. Si une intervention doit avoir lieu, il faut vous mettre en tête que les conditions ne seront pas optimums._

Un petit point rouge clignota sur la carte et le général effectua un zoom dessus.

_- Voilà Mos Esley, l'une des principales villes de cette planète de sauvages. Nous avons joué de chance sur ce coup-ci : une cellule rebelle a été mise sous surveillance il y a quelques semaines par des collaborateurs de l'Ubiqtorat. Et il s'avère que cette cellule s'est "excitée" justement dans le créneau horaire où l'officier Drek pourrait avoir atterrit sur Tatooine. C'est une chance, ça nous fait gagner du temps et des investigations. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont filé certains des terroristes, avec succès. Un avant-poste rebelle vient d'être découvert, quelque part au milieu du désert, bien dissimulé par la rocaille environnante. Il ne doit pas être le seul, évidemment, mais il y a de fortes chances que l'officier soit retenu là-bas... momentanément, du moins. L'avant-poste se situe en plein territoire Hutt et je présume que les rebelles doivent payer une taxe exorbitante pour profiter d'une couverture comme celle du seigneur du crime local. Tatooine est une planète aux moeurs assez libres, éloignée du joug impérial, mais elle n'en reste pas moins territoire de l'Empire. Nos ennemis ne prendront pas le risque d'y rester indéfiniment, avec leur précieuse capture. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, tout au plus, il sera transféré en toute sécurité vers une destination inconnue mais sûre, et nous aurons bien du mal à localiser et extraire l'officier, alors. Nous devons jouer la carte de la discrétion, absolument. C'est pour cela que les forces impériales locales n'ont pas été contactées. Je mettrai ma main au feu que la garnison impériale est infestée de rebelles et d'espions à la solde du crime organisé. L'Errinic est en simple mission de protection d'un convoi de ravitaillement, nous nous poserons sur Tatooine en toute discrétion. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont déjà tout préparé pour notre arrivée._

Il fit une pause, regardant ses soldats, avant de continuer.

_- Nous arriverons de nuit. Nous lancerons l'assaut à l'aube. C'est le meilleur moment pour surprendre totalement l'ennemi. Ceux qui ont veillé seront physiquement épuisés. Les autres, réveillés dans leur sommeil, seront mentalement inaptes à faire face à notre assaut efficace et impitoyable. N'ayez aucune pitié car eux n'en auront aucune. Ne pensez pas à faire de prisonniers, les mines de sel aux confins de l'Empire en regorgent déjà. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a toujours un ou deux rebelles qui jouent les morts. Nous pourrons toujours en retirer quelque chose... enfin par nous j'entends les services spécialisés de l'Ubiqtorat. D'ailleurs, j'attends en ce moment l'arrivée des clichés pris par leurs efficaces agents. Ca ne devrait plus tarder._

Un appareil à la droite du général émit un bip long et plusieurs courts. L'homme s'empressa d'appuyer sur plusieurs des touches de la console et la ville de Mos Esley s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une série de clichés. La base ennemie était moyennement grande, enclavée dans une passe montagneuse qui donnait sur un des plus grands déserts de la planète. Les photos étaient prises de très loin et, malgré un zoom maximum, on ne distinguait les formes qu'avec peine. Cependant, il faudrait bien s'en contenter. Le général resta pensif quelques instants avant de désigner une sorte de passe qui jaillissait d'un plateau, légèrement en hauteur des premiers toits de la base ennemie.

_- Si j'en juge par ce cliché, le meilleur moyen d'investir la base en toute efficacité est de passer par les hauteurs. Nous ne pouvons pas descendre en rappel, et cette petite corniche semble à première vue... impraticable. Les rebelles doivent le savoir, ils n'auraient pas installé leur base à cet endroit sinon. Elle ne semble pas garder. Nous aurons de grandes difficultés à la parcourir sans déclencher l'alerte. Je crains par-dessus tout les écroulements de pierres qui peuvent nous trahir. De plus, nous serons à découvert et visibles durant le temps que prendra notre descente, en espérant qu'elle soit rapide. Par contre, si nous arrivons à faire comme je dis, la victoire est assurée d'avance. Nous débarquerons par les toits et prendrons rapidement le contrôle de la base, en exterminant rapidement les moyens de communication et les ennemis qui se dresseront devant nous. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat estiment leur nombre autour de la cinquantaine. L'agent que nous recherchons devrait être facile à localiser une fois à l'intérieur._

Il stoppa et fit un tour de table, notant quelques expressions de réprobation.

_- Je sais que nous en sommes capables... nos entraînements quotidiens ne laisse plus aucune place au doute. Nous réussirons là ou les autres échoueront. Et même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre une fois sur place, nous en trouverions un. N'oubliez pas qui nous sommes ! Je ne suis pas idéaliste, ni même optimiste. Juste réaliste. J'ai vu les prouesses que chacun d'entre vous était capable. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, l'Agent Drek Svar est déjà libéré et je vois déjà les belles médailles qui brilleront sur vos uniformes._

Les expressions de désaveu disparurent très vite.

_- Bien, je veux que, durant le trajet vers Tatooine, vous preniez le maximum de repos possible. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour cette mission. Plus d'entraînement, donc, jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé avec cette mission de routine. Nous ferons un autre briefing avant de quitter le destroyer, quand nous serons proches de notre destination et avec de plus amples renseignements. A bientôt, soldats._

Ben déambulait à travers les coursives du super destroyer, désoeuvré. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de ne rien faire, et cela l'irritait. Les entraînements et les révisions lui prenaient tout son temps libre, c'est pour cela que tous les soldats du groupe d'élite faisaient preuve d'une efficacité totale. Toute leur vie, leurs actes, leur volonté étaient tournés vers l'accomplissement ultime, pour l'Empereur et pour l'Empire. Comme convenu, Ben retrouva son ami Berek dans une des salles de repos du vaisseau. La salle de repos en question tenait plus du bar de quartier que de la salle de repos, néanmoins. Dans une ambiance feutrée, gradés et moins gradés s'accordaient un temps de repos, autour d'un verre et avec leurs connaissances. Berek se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, très bien entouré. Deux jeunes cadettes buvaient ses paroles comme sorties de la bouche de l'Empereur. Il était en train de leur conter une de ses périlleuses missions sur une planète lointaine et hostile. Berek possédait un bel organe vocal qui charmait son entourage. En plus de ça, il fallait avouer qu'il était solidement charpenté. Un menton carré, des épaules si épaisses qu'elles pouvaient chacune supporter le poids d'un Bantha, des pectoraux à peine contenus par sa combinaison, des bras... mon dieu ce n'était plus des bras, et des jambes puissantes qui semblaient s'accrocher au sol comme les racines d'un arbre. Bref, Berek était aux anges et sa petite compagnie aussi. Son ami Ben hésita à le déranger, mais après tout...

_- ... à ce moment, je saisis le cou de mon agresseur et je le lance dans la cuve de produits chimiques, et...  
- Salut Berek !  
- ... une compagnie entière de rebelles me fonce dessus et...  
- Hum... Berek ?  
- ... j'appuie sur la détente et... ah, pardon Ben, excuse-moi, j'étais pris dans mon histoire !_  
_- Oui je vois ça. Tu oublies de leur dire comment je t'ai sauvé la vie dans ce quartier mal famé de Duros. Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ taquina Ben.  
Berek le foudroya du regard.  
_- Ah oui, en effet..._ grogna-t-il.  
Il marqua une petite pause avant de sourire.  
_- Les filles, je vous présente mon grand ami Ben, ensemble, on en a vécu des vertes et des pas mûres ! Viens te joindre à nous, l'ami. Les filles, faites-lui une petite place._

De toute évidence, la présence de Ben ne les laissa pas non plus indifférentes et elles s'empressèrent de lui laisser une place. La rencontre de soldats d'élite comme eux ne devait pas se faire souvent à bord de l'Errenic. Berek avait une théorie qui se justifiait souvent : les jeunes cadettes, si sérieuses en temps de travail, étaient tout l'opposé quand elles étaient en repos, c'est à dire indisciplinées et légères. Enfin c'était sa théorie.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment en compagnie des deux jeunes filles, avant qu'elles ne soient obligées de reprendre leur poste. Elles convinrent d'un autre rendez-vous avec les deux membres de l'Escadron Ender et prirent congés d'eux. Berek et Ben discutèrent encore quelques temps de leur mission, avant de constater qu'Emon était aussi dans la pièce, et de l'inviter à leur table. Ben fit les présentations.

_- Ah oui, fit Berek. Je vous ai vu dans la salle de briefing._  
_- Je vous reconnaît aussi_, rétorqua Emon. _Votre silhouette ne m'a pas laissé indifférent, mais prenez cela dans le bon sens. Vous êtes assez... unique !_  
_- Oui, je sais, j'ai une intelligence assez aiguisée et mes conseils sont..._  
_- Heu, Berek... il parle de ta musculature_, coupa Ben.  
Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses propres biceps, puis sur ceux de son ami et constata avec regrets qu'il avait encore des efforts à faire. Emon aussi d'ailleurs.  
_- Vous accepterez bien un verre, Emon._  
_- Merci, avec grand plaisir, Berek._  
Il se leva et partit commander au bar, d'un pas lourd et massif.  
_- Un gars génial,_ commenta Ben... _et mon grand ami.  
- J'espère ne pas m'imposer dans votre petit groupe._  
_- Ne vous en faites pas.  
- Parce que je sais pertinemment que si la situation était inversée, je verrais d'un oeil méfiant un étranger s'immiscer au sein de mon groupe._  
_- Nous ne sommes pas à l'Ubiqtorat, ici. Nous sommes plus... cool. Détendez-vous, officier, je vous présenterai dans la journée au reste du groupe. Vous verrez..._  
_- Merci, Ben.  
-De plus, vous n'êtes pas un bureaucrate, vous êtes de l'Oméga Force. Votre réputation vous a précédé ici, et tous mes camarades n'attendent plus que de vous connaître._  
Emon lui adressa son premier sourire.  
_- Enfin ! Il en faut du temps pour vous arracher un sourire, à vous autres de l'Ubiqtorat !_

Berek revint avec quelques verres remplis d'un liquide ambré qui exhalait des relents d'alcool. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs expériences, débattirent sur plusieurs techniques d'intervention en poupe dans leur escadron respectif, puis les breuvages aidant, se confièrent un peu plus intimement. Puis ils emmenèrent le nouvel arrivant rencontrer les autres membres de l'Escadron Ender. Tout se passa bien, malgré les appréhensions d'Emon et il fut vite intégré. Les hommes de l'Ender ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de l'Oméga Force. La fatigue s'installant au cours des heures, ils se séparèrent et s'en allèrent trouver un peu de repos dans leur chambre respective. Le grand jour était pour ce soir...

**Chapitre 6. Chantage**

Il se trouvait dans une belle et grande prairie. Le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant onduler la végétation. Un soleil fier dardait ses rayons chaleureux sur Drek. Les senteurs et les parfums lui montaient aux narines, l'enivrant de leur suave douceur. Devant lui, Taun We le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

_- C'est un... rêve,_ hésita-t-il.  
Un frémissement dans la robe de la Kaminienne.  
_- Je suis toujours dans ma cellule, et vous, toujours sur Kamino..._  
Elle secoua la tête d'un air négatif.  
_- Quelle différence entre le rêve et la réalité, officier ? Ce n'est que votre cerveau qui interprète les données différemment, le rêve n'est que la continuité d'une forme de pensée. Un état second pendant lequel votre psyché est totalement libéré... et totalement réceptif._  
Sa voix était toujours aussi douce que le jour où il l'avait quitté.  
_- Alors je ne rêve pas ?_  
_- Vous rêvez, mais en ce moment, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Votre cerveau a répondu à mon... appel. Mais il l'interprète à sa façon. J'aimerais tellement être avec vous en ce moment, Drek._  
Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air étonné. Un rêve ? Cela semblait si réel.  
_- Il n'était écrit nulle part dans les archives que votre peuple possédait ce... pouvoir._  
_- Vous avez encore bien des choses à apprendre, officier. Et ce que vous appelez "pouvoir" n'est qu'une des nombreuses capacités de nos cerveaux. Vous la possédez aussi, mais elle n'est pas active, malheureusement.  
- Où êtes-vous, Taun We ?  
- Quelle importance, je sais moi, où vous êtes. Je sais ce qu'on vous a fait enduré. Vous êtes courageux, officier. Si je pouvais être à vos cotés pour vous apporter mon réconfort..._  
_- Mais vous l'êtes... et ça m'apporte un peu de bonheur._  
Elle approcha sa main et caressa la joue de l'officier, comme avec regrets. Ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse.  
_- Je vous quitte officier, votre psyché s'affaiblit, vous allez vous réveiller. Ne m'oubliez pas._  
_- Non... attendez, Taun We... vous... non !_  
L'image de la jolie extra-terrestre se dissipa dans la plaine. Celle-ci commença à fondre dans le néant et c'est à ce moment que Drek se réveilla. Il était baigné de sueur, allongé en travers de son lit de fortune. Il se mit en tailleur dessus et souffla pensivement le nom de sa kaminienne.

Il ne perçut que bien tard la présence de la rebelle, qui l'épiait depuis un coin de la pièce.  
_- Vos rêves sont édifiants, officier. Je me suis renseigné sur votre... Taun We, c'est ça ?_  
Drek serra les dents de colère.  
_- Aux dernières nouvelles, l'assistante du premier ministre de la lointaine planète Kamino, je me trompe ?_  
Il ne répondit rien.  
_- D'après nos espions, elle n'est plus sur sa planète natale. Vous faites chavirer bien des coeurs, Drek. Elle court, votre Kaminienne, elle court vous délivrer des griffes de vos bourreaux ! Si ce n'est pas touchant...  
- Taun We..._  
_- Si vous étiez n'importe quel officier, j'aurais affirmé que cette relation... si charmante... n'était nouée que parce que votre mission l'exigeait. Une superbe informatrice, assistante du premier ministre, en plus ! Mais je sens quelque chose dans votre voix. Je jurerais qu'elle ne vous laisse pas indifférente._  
_- Vous vous trompez, Elna._  
_- Qui croyez-vous tromper ? Certainement pas moi, officier. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas si insensible aux charmes féminins. Ca me laisse mes chances.  
- A ce stade, ce n'est même plus un rêve, c'est une... chimère.  
- N'oubliez pas, Drek... je n'en ai pas fini avec vous._  
Elle marqua une pause.  
_- Alors, officier ? Je suis ici pour votre réponse..._

Il ferma les yeux, oubliant pendant quelques secondes la présence de la rebelle. Un souvenir remonta en lui et explosa comme une bulle de champagne à la surface d'une coupe. Il prenait place dans les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat, quelques mois auparavant. Aenelia et Drek se trouvaient face à face, dans une petite salle de repos aménagée tout spécialement pour les officiers des Renseignements Impériaux. Il faisait bon venir s'y détendre et cela arrivait fréquemment que plusieurs hauts membres se rencontrent, malgré l'immensité des lieux et la diversité des horaires. Un bar avait été aménagé avec un grand raffinement même si, au grand regret de tous, il n'était autorisé à servir que des boissons faiblement alcoolisées (dont le célèbre champagne Correllien) En cette heure tardive, donc, alors que le soleil d'été léchait la surface de Coruscant de ses derniers rayons, la jeune recrue et son ami de toujours avaient entamé une conversation des plus sérieuses.

_- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète, Drek ?  
- Et comme toujours je vous répondrai oui, Aenelia._  
Elle chercha la meilleure façon de tourner la chose.  
_- Je sais que vous aimez votre fille par-dessus tout.  
- Venez-en au fait.  
- Si vous étiez obligé de la sacrifier pour que l'Ordre Nouveau puisse prospérer... seriez-vous capable de le faire, officier ? En auriez-vous le courage ?_  
Drek réfléchit un long moment.  
_- Je vous demande quelque chose de terrible, je le sais.  
- Vous me connaissez bien, maintenant. Réfléchissez un peu à la réponse que je vous donnerai._  
_- Et bien... vous me répondriez avec tout le sérieux du monde que chacun en cette terre est destiné à la mort, qu'elle vienne tôt ou qu'elle vienne tard. Que rien n'est au-dessus de l'idéologie impériale, pas même les êtres vivants, qui ne sont que de chair et de sang. Que votre famille peut être sacrifiée sur l'autel d'une cause supérieure, qui transcende de loin la volonté humaine. Oui, je crois que vous me répondriez ainsi._  
Elle laissa passer un peu de temps avant d'insister, avec sa moue coquine.  
_- Alors ?  
- Vous avez votre réponse, Aenelia._  
_- Je le savais, officier. Je commence à bien vous connaître, à présent, non ? _(elle lui envoya un coup de coude malicieux)  
Sur le coup, il doutait bien de sa motivation à sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le léger tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il lui répondait. C'est un dilemme que Drek ne voulait pas se poser. S'il existait un dieu protecteur des êtres qui chérissent leur famille, alors un tel choix ne se présenterait jamais à lui. Cela n'arriverait jamais, non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

Mais c'était arrivé.  
Sa fille ou son amour pour l'Ordre Nouveau.  
Il ne lui restait aucune carte à jouer, cette fois-ci. Pas le plus petit atout caché au fond de sa manche. L'histoire allait mal se terminer et Drek le redoutait. Il pensa une dernière fois à Aenelia et fixa la rebelle d'un regard haineux.

_- Ma réponse ? Celle que vous n'attendez certainement pas : je choisis la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie et je vous maudit tous autant que vous êtes. Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de ma fille, je vous poursuivrai jusque dans l'autre vie s'il le faut. Je vous ferai payer. Et si je suis obligé d'attendre que vous passiez dans l'autre monde, je jure que ce sera de la main de mes camarades. Ils vous traqueront bien après ma mort et sauront me venger. Comme vous vous plaisez à le penser, ce ne sont que des machines froides et sans âmes, aussi, soyez assurée que la galaxie entière ne sera pas assez grande pour que vous puissiez vous y terrer. Et quand vous basculerez dans le néant, je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour transformer votre au-delà en enfer. Vous n'aurez plus jamais de répit, plus jamais. Je vous crache à la figure, Elna, je n'ai pas peur de vous ni de vos petits instruments de torture. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion véreux sur un échiquier pourri et je vous hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Regardez dans mon regard et plongez votre âme dans mon âme, si vous n'avez pas peur. Espèce de charogne refoulée qui se complait dans sa fiente et ses défouloirs sadiques, vous êtes l'image même de la rébellion pour moi. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de vous voir dans la situation inverse, en train d'expier vos fautes de la pire manière qui soit. Vous n'êtes plus un être humain, Elna, vous êtes un détritus de la société et l'uniforme que vous portez n'arrive même pas à cacher la souillure de votre âme. Touchez donc à ma protégée, c'est tout ce que votre intelligence chaotique a trouvé de mieux à faire. Vous n'êtes bonne qu'à ça de toute façon, vos jeux cruels n'ont aucun effet sur moi, car je vous suis supérieur en tout et vous ne l'avez pas encore compris. J'ai gagné, vous avez perdu. Misérable vermine, je vous méprise, je vous abhorre, je vous vomis par tous les orifices, je vous exècre, soyez damnée !_

L'officier reprit son souffle, haletant devant une Elna impassible.

_- Et vous croyez avoir le choix, Drek ? Je vais en finir avec vous avant de toucher à votre fille. Je vous réduirai en loque humaine, de sorte que vous n'aurez plus que les yeux pour pleurer quand je vous montrerai le spectacle de votre protégée torturée. Et j'y prendrai du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous réagirez face aux hurlements de souffrance de vos proches. Si même vous serez encore en état de réagir, car vous n'aurez plus de l'être humain que le nom. Et ces images et ces hurlements vous poursuivront toute votre vie, si je décide de ne pas y mettre un terme. Vous serez hanté à jamais, jusque dans cet au-delà que vous me promettez infernal. Nous verrons qui de nous deux gagnera à ce petit jeu._  
_- Allez-y_ ! hurla l'officier dans un grognement féroce. _Je n'ai pas peur !_

Elna leva une main en l'air et plusieurs gardes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils passèrent à tabac l'agent des renseignements jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans une profonde inconscience.

_- Ca suffit. Attachez-le et amenez TOUT mes outils. J'ai bien dit TOUT. Lancez la procédure de capture et ramenez-moi sa fille dans les plus brefs délais. Vivante. Exécution._

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement puis quittèrent la pièce. Elna fixa l'officier inanimé.

_- C'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, trésor. Votre réputation n'est plus à refaire. Mais la mienne non plus et je jure que vous finirez par céder. Dormez bien... le pire est devant vous..._

**Chapitre 7. A l'assaut !**

Le matériel était fin près. Les paquetages avaient été vérifiés et revérifiés de nombreuses fois. Les armes avaient été démontées, graissées et remontées avec minutie, puis réglées avec patience. Les armures, légères et souples, avaient été ajustées avec précision. Les moyens de communication avaient été contrôlés, puis cryptés. Le briefing avait été complété et précisé, les ordres étaient clairs. Tout était près, jusqu'à l'antique tradition du motif peinturluré sur l'épaulette gauche des armures. Pour certains, c'était des têtes de mort, pour d'autre des corps de femmes nues. Tous ces signes étaient un peu leur porte-bonheur, et la hiérarchie tolérait ce petit manquement à la discipline impériale.  
A l'heure prévue, ils s'embarquèrent dans des petites capsules de sauvetage qui s'éjectèrent vers la surface de la grande planète jaune, selon un angle et une courbure précis. Aucun dispositif de surveillance ne détecta ces petites sphères qui fonçaient vers Tatooine. Elles ne survolèrent aucune grande ville et furent à peine aperçues par des troupeaux de Banthas indolents. Elles se posèrent (le mot était trop doux, même si les capsules étaient équipées de rétro propulseurs) en plein désert, à quelques kilomètres des montagnes qu'ils devraient escalader pour surprendre l'ennemi dans son sommeil.  
Après s'être extraits sans grande difficulté des capsules, ils se dirigèrent vers la rocaille. Ils s'espacèrent chacun par rapport aux autres d'une dizaine de mètres et respectèrent le silence radio jusqu'en contrebas de la pente. Une vingtaine de petits points noirs entreprirent ensuite l'ascension du talus rocheux, vers le plateau qui dominait la base rebelle. Ce ne fut pas sans difficultés. Malgré leur expérience et les précautions prises, ils ne purent empêcher quelques cailloux de se détacher et de rouler avec fracas le long de la pente. Ben faillit même basculer à un moment, ce qui aurait infiniment compliqué les choses, mais heureusement le bras puissant de son ami Berek le retint. Il fallait espérer que les rebelles n'aient pas installé de capteurs de ce coté de la montagne. Après quarante minutes d'une pénible ascension, la petite troupe extenuée s'accordait quelques minutes de repos, au bord du plateau. N'aurait été leur condition physique, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin. Seule une escouade d'élite aurait pu affronter ce talus rocailleux sans abandonner en cours de route. Ben était essoufflé, mais pas tant que son ami Berek. Au même niveau d'entraînement, son ami devait en plus se trimbaler les cents et quelques kilos de sa masse corporelle. Ben était plus léger et plus rapide que son compagnon. Dans l'ensemble, les hommes de l'escadron Ender étaient polyvalents, mais chacun au sein de cet escadron avait sa spécialité. Les tireurs d'élite côtoyaient les combattants au corps à corps, les spécialistes en informatique, les experts en minage et démolition et toutes les spécialités qui faisaient qu'en fin de compte, l'escadron Ender s'en sortait toujours quoi qu'il advienne.  
Le signal du départ fut donné par Berek, le plus gradé et le plus ancien des forces spéciales. Ils parcoururent rapidement le plateau et se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez avec les premiers toits de l'installation rebelle. La corniche était bien plus terrible que ce qu'ils n'avaient cru jusqu'alors. En plus de descendre par endroits de plusieurs mètres à pic, elle ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètres de largeur. Tout en bas, la base ennemie dormait tranquillement. Quelques lumières vacillaient par endroits, mais l'installation était plongée dans l'obscurité. Quelques soldats montaient la garde en haut d'un mirador qui surplombait l'entrée principale. Une petite navette attendait, solitaire, au milieu de la cour centrale...

_- Il faudra neutraliser la navette dans les plus brefs délais_, ordonna Berek. _Je ne tiens pas à voir notre objectif s'envoler dès que nous aurons les yeux tournés._  
Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent.  
_- Bon, les snipers, en place,_ continua-t-il. _D'ici, vous aurez un angle de vue parfait. Messieurs, de la précision et du sang-froid, comme d'habitude. Bonne chance. Les autres avec moi._

_  
_Quatre silhouettes se détachèrent du groupe. Les snipers, deux, étalèrent sur le sol des matelas avant de s'allonger dessus, tout en paramétrant leurs armes. Les observateurs, deux aussi, se positionnèrent chacun à coté de leur tireur. L'un s'équipa de puissantes macro jumelles et l'autre déballa une station portative de correction au tir. Ils avaient pour mission de prendre en compte tous les paramètres météo (vent, température, pression atmosphérique, humidité, site, lumière…) pour donner aux tireurs leur affichage lunette, et aussi de les renseigner sur les moindres détails de la scène. Les snipers étaient souvent amenés à subir « l'effet tunnel », c'est à dire que leur attention se focalisait sur ce qu'ils voyaient dans leur lunette et rien d'autre. Les tireurs avaient besoin de leurs observateurs, et vice-versa. L'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. Accessoirement, les observateurs jouaient également le rôle de coordonnateur, assurant la liaison radio avec le commandement, synchronisant le tir de leurs camarades et se chargeant de leur protection à courte portée.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'escadron peinait pour dévaler l'étroite corniche.  
_- Ne regardez pas en bas !_ conseilla Emon.

Ben avala sa salive et continua d'avancer. Ils étaient les uns derrière les autres et progressaient de profil. Tous avaient prit la peine d'accrocher un lien de survie entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du décrochement, la colonne stoppa. Berek observa le dénivelé avec attention.

_- C'est bon, ça passera._  
Il sortit de son sac une corde et un piolet automatique qu'il ficha dans la rocaille, sans un bruit. Il attacha l'extrémité de la corde et la fit descendre le long du dénivelé.  
_- En rappel, un pas un, en silence et rapidement. Et faites attention !_  
Il passa en premier pour donner l'exemple et glissa furtivement vers le bas. Les autres emboîtèrent le pas dès qu'il eut atteint le sol de la seconde corniche. Ce fut au tour de Ben, il s'approcha du rebord et se prépara à descendre. Il prit un peu d'élan et...  
_- Stop !_ cria Emon. _Il se passe quelque chose !  
- Quoi ?_ lança Ben, irrité d'avoir été stoppé.  
L'officier de l'Oméga Force lui désigna des points sombres, au loin, devant la base, qui progressaient non sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Soudain, des traits de laser jaillirent du mirador de la base rebelle. Qui qu'il fussent, la petite troupe avait été repérée. Ils répliquèrent aussitôt en visant la tourelle.  
_- Bordel de merde, que se passe-t-il en bas !_ hurla Berek.  
Emon fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement les assaillants. Sous la lueur d'une lune mourante et d'un soleil naissant, plusieurs éclats blancs lui arrivèrent dans les yeux. Des éclats blancs reflétés par des armures qui ne lui étaient pas indifférentes. Des armures de...  
_- Des Stormtroopers ! Ce sont des Impériaux !  
- Mais putain de dieu, à quoi jouent-ils ?  
- Ils sont une centaine, précisa Emon. Armés jusqu'aux dents.  
- Ils vont tout faire foirer, ces salopards !  
- Si ce n'est déjà fait,_ constata Ben.  
_- Dépêchons-nous de descendre, vite !_ ordonna Berek.  
Sur le bord du plateau qui dominait la base, les tireurs d'élite, passés leur surprise, ouvrirent un feu méthodique et efficace sur les silhouettes rebelles. Apparemment, du coté des Impériaux standards, la surprise de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls à vouloir investir la base les laissa de marbre...

**Chapitre 8. Nyaris**

Le lieutenant Nyaris observait sans surprise les traits de lumière qui jaillissaient du plateau. Une légère moue se dessina cependant sur son visage... les forces spéciales avaient été plus rapide que prévu : Nyaris les avait sous-estimé. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il serait le premier à pénétrer dans la base ennemie, ravissant la victoire au nez et à la barbe de ces présomptueux impériaux, qu'ils soient de l'Ubiqtorat ou de n'importe quelle force soi-disant "d'élite". Les hommes du lieutenant n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du portique principal. Les pertes avaient été légères, un mort et deux blessés qui avaient été laissés en arrière.

_- Parfait..._ souffla-t-il à son aide de camp.

Le lieutenant avait payé très cher cette information. Les Hutt n'avaient pas la réputation de vendre leurs renseignements, et surtout pas à l'Empire, aussi s'estimait-il heureux. Un agent mandaté par l'infâme Jabba-le-Hutt était venu le rencontrer la veille même, dans son bureau sur Mos Esley. Il prétendait avoir des informations de la plus haute importance à communiquer aux forces de l'Empire. Pendant une pleine heure, Nyaris tenta de négocier le prix exorbitant que l'agent réclamait. En fin de compte, il estima que le renseignement valait bien qu'il puise dans sa réserve personnelle, celle qu'il se constituait petit à petit en prélevant un pourcentage sur chaque transaction contrebandière dans l'astroport. En échange, il fermait les yeux, les siens et ceux des soldats dont il avait le commandement. Sans que le commandant en charge de la garnison de Mos Esley s'en rende compte. Evidemment, il aurait été très étonnant que le dit commandant ne reçoive pas lui-même de subsides, au vu de son grade et des liens qu'il aurait pu tisser avec un certain milieu...

Nyaris avait eu une petite conversation avec lui, des plus édifiantes…

_- Confiez-moi une centaine d'hommes pour une mission extraterritoriale en secteur Hutt.  
- Pour faire... quoi ?_ s'enquit le commandant.  
_- Détruire un avant-poste rebelle en secteur Y-21, près de la passe montagneuse.  
- Je comprends enfin tout...  
- Pardon, commandant ?_

Ce dernier tapota quelques touches sur le clavier de son ordinateur et tourna l'écran vers son lieutenant.

« _A l'attention du Commandant en charge de la garnison Impériale de Mos Esley  
__**SEGP10-02-2003 ; ICON ; 02:53BMUT ; 00.30RMUT**__  
Ordre formel et absolu de cantonner vos hommes sur l'astroport. Aucune initiative personnelle en-dehors de votre juridiction jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Priorité code rouge. Envoyeur : Ubiqtorat._ »

_- Ils savent aussi pour la base ennemie, et comme d'habitude, ils veulent s'en occuper eux-mêmes. Ils récolteront toute la gloire de cette opération et encore une fois, nous n'aurons été que des pantins qu'on manipule._  
Le lieutenant avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix amère. Son supérieur hocha la tête.  
_- Pourquoi devrai-je vous envoyer, lieutenant ?_  
_- Parce que mon contact m'a fourni tout un tas de renseignements qui font que je réussirai cette mission aussi facilement que n'importe quelle escouade d'élite... si vous m'en donnez les moyens.  
- Je présume que vous avez là une occasion unique de franchir quelques échelons_.  
_- Et vous aussi, commandant, ne dites pas le contraire. Une base ennemie anéantie par vos hommes, des prisonniers que vous remettrez avec fierté aux services compétents... et la fierté d'avoir cloué le bec à ces maudits de l'Ubiqtorat. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne resterez pas indéfiniment en charge de ce trou pourri, commandant._  
Le commandant s'humecta les lèvres.

_- J'attends autre chose de vous, cependant.  
- Je devine. S'il s'avérait que cette mission tourne mal, je prends sur moi la responsabilité de cette initiative._  
Il sortit un petit dictaphone de sa poche et le posa sur le bureau de son supérieur.  
_- Tout est là.  
- Parfait. Vous partez sur le champ. Vous arriverez sur les lieux au plus tard dans la matinée. Je fais équiper une centaine de mes hommes immédiatement. Vous disposerez de tout le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Réussissez cette mission, lieutenant. Rompez..._

Tout autour de lui, les tirs de laser fusaient mais ne semblaient vouloir toucher aucun de ses hommes. Il avait joué gros sur cette mission, il fallait non seulement qu'il la réussisse, mais qu'il fasse des prisonniers et qu'il limite aussi le nombre de ses pertes. A ces conditions seulement, il pourrait goûter à une carrière accélérée.

_- Plastiquez cette maudite porte_ ! ordonna Nyaris.  
_- A vos ordres !_

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, la lourde porte d'acier basculait sous le souffle de puissants explosifs. La voie était libre pour les troupes de l'Empire.

_- Rappelez-vous les consignes : les officiers ennemis doivent êtres capturés vivants ! Pour la gloire de l'Empereur, en avant !_

Une sourde rumeur naquit alors que la centaine de Stormtroopers investissait la base. Partout, le combat faisait rage, des corps tombaient, certains rebelles, d'autres impériaux. Des batailles rangées eurent lieux, durant lesquelles le nombre de tirs laser atteignait celui effarant de plusieurs centaines à la seconde. Du coté ennemi, c'était la panique, la déroute, la confusion. Ils ne pouvaient aligner en si peu de temps un front uni qui aurait permis de retarder les troupes impériales. Aussi peu préparée que l'attaque avait pu être, elle prenait la forme d'une grande réussite pour le lieutenant Nyaris. Réussite qui allait lui permettre de caresser les plus doux espoirs...

**Chapitre 9. Fuite**

_- Réveillez-vous, Drek !_

La peur et la tension se lisaient sur son visage et dans sa voix. L'officier émergea lentement du néant dans lequel le tabassage en règle l'avait fait tomber. Trop lentement au goût d'Elna, qui ponctua son réveil de plusieurs paires de gifles, assez violentes.

_- Plus vite que ça, allez !  
- Que... que se passe-t-il ?_  
Son oeil s'ouvrait difficilement tandis que l'autre, rouge et boursouflé, ne lui permettait plus de voir.  
_- Ne posez pas de question et obéissez !_  
Il essaya de se lever mais son corps endolori le faisait trop souffrir. Chaque parcelle de son corps tirait vers le violacé et le moindre de ses muscles lançait dans son cerveau des ondes de pure souffrance.  
_- Je ne... peux pas... je suis... trop faible..._  
Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes le trahirent et il s'affaissa. Elna le rattrapa encore une fois.  
_- Soyez maudit, Drek !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Elna jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire et guetta le moindre bruit dans le couloir. Non, personne ne viendrait l'aider, maintenant. Elle ne devrait compter que sur elle-même, comme elle avait toujours fait. Seule. Seule depuis que son père les avait quitté, il y a bien longtemps... si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de son visage. Seule depuis que sa mère l'avait abandonné, rejoignant les anges dans un dernier sourire, quelques années plus tard. Toujours seule...  
Dans son affaiblissement et pendant qu'Elna le traînait à travers les couloirs, Drek crut percevoir les bribes d'une bataille qui se livrait en surface. Des cris lointains, des détonations sourdes. L'officier n'osait plus espérer que c'était son salut qui s'y jouait, quelques étages plus haut. Elna transpirait sang et eau pour soutenir l'officier mais elle ne ménagerait pas ses efforts avant d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Son attention se focalisa sur la petite navette qui les attendait, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. La navette qui les conduirait hors de la menace impériale, Drek et elle. Le salut...  
L'officier sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de sa geôlière. Elle était stressée, paniquée et les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour le traîner trahissaient son angoisse. Drek se fit un peu plus lourd, dans l'espoir qu'Elna finisse par ne plus pouvoir le porter. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

_- Vous voulez me compliquer la tâche, bien sûr...  
- Hé hé..._ souffla l'officier.  
_- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'atteindre mon but... jamais._

Elle redoubla d'efforts et pendant un instant, Drek se demanda d'où elle pouvait bien tirer ses forces. Le fait est qu'elle progressait plus vite, maintenant. Les couloirs éclairés succédèrent aux couloirs sombres, jusqu'à ce que l'officier sentisse sur ses joues un courant d'air frais. Ils débouchèrent dans un petit hangar où les attendait une petite navette biplace. Le toit du hangar était ouvert et on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles dans la voûte céleste, qui commençait à se teindre en rose. Le jour était proche, pensa Drek.

_- Un dernier effort..._ hurla Elna. _J'y suis !  
_Elle jeta le corps de l'officier sur la carlingue de la navette et jugea qu'elle aurait peut-être deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne les avait pas.  
_- Halte, rebelle ! Pas un geste !_  
Un stormtrooper isolé venait de débarquer dans le hangar par une autre porte. Il pointait son arme vers Elna et comptait bien en faire sa première prisonnière. Son armure blanchâtre reflétait la lueur des étoiles dans le ciel.  
_- Et si je bouge, vous allez me tirer dessus ?  
- Ne jouez surtout pas avec moi, salope de rebelle.  
- Peut-être que ça vous intéresserait de savoir qu'il est ici ?_  
Elle désigna Drek de son menton.  
_- Officier Drek, agent de l'Ubiqtorat. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venus, non ?_  
_- De... l'Ubiqtorat ?_ fit le stormtrooper, surpris.

A l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui... mais alors pour quoi ou pour qui ? Elna répondrait à cette question plus tard, si elle en avait le temps. Profitant que l'attention du soldat impérial soit focalisée sur le corps sans forces de Drek, elle dégaina son petit blaster et n'eut aucun mal à toucher le stormtrooper en pleine tête... du premier coup. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol comme une masse informe. Drek cria.

_- Non !_

Elna se mit à sourire lentement. C'était trop facile, décidément. Elle rengaina son blaster et fit monter l'officier dans la petite navette. D'une pression sur une touche, elle enclencha le préchauffage des moteurs. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait enfin en sécurité avec son prisonnier.

_- Vous n'avez... aucune... chance,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Il est trop tard, mon chou. En route !_

**Chapitre 10. Tentative d'enlèvement**

Aenelia fut littéralement abasourdie par la nouvelle.  
Son petit coeur s'emballa et ses beaux yeux se révulsèrent.  
Elle ne pu produire le moindre son tellement le choc avait été grand. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et artères. Elle bégaya :

_- Ce... ce n'est pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas ?_

Le visage de Vandithir se referma sur lui-même, grave et inflexible. En y regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait y déceler une note de tristesse. La nouvelle ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé indifférent, Drek était l'ami de tous.

_- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Enseigne ?_ dit-il sur un ton sévère.  
_- Non, Analyste. Mais cette nouvelle semble tellement irréelle... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver. Pas à Drek !_  
_- Et pourtant si. Moi même j'ai douté, quand le Superviseur m'a annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence._

Des tonnes de questions surgirent du cerveau de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle se força au calme et afficha avec grande peine une sérénité feinte.

_- Quand et comment un tel incident a-t-il pu se produire ? Les personnes qui sont au courant de la mission se comptent sur les doigts de la main, pourtant !_  
_- C'est arrivé il y a deux jours. Comment ? Drek a été vendu par son pilote, semblerait-il. Le plus troublant dans l'affaire, c'est que cette mission disposait du niveau maximal de sécurité. Le pilote était un homme en qui nous placions une confiance aveugle, recruté parmi les plus fidèles. Pour plus de précautions encore, la vérité a été cachée au pilote, il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une opération de routine. Il va falloir revoir toute notre sécurité et..._

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer par une nouvelle phrase, sans terminer celle qu'il venait d'entamer, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

_- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Renik a commencé son enquête, le pilote renégat possède sûrement d'autres complices au sein même de l'Ubiqtorat. Nous ne tarderons pas à démanteler toute cette gangrène.  
- Je l'espère de tout coeur,_ souffla Aenelia. _Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de l'officier Svar ? Sait-on seulement où ces terroristes l'ont emmené ?  
- Une mission est en cours pour sa délivrance, mais elle n'a pas été organisée par l'Oméga Force, sécurité oblige. Quelque chose me dit que nous sommes espionnés, en ce moment même..._

Aenelia lança une oeillade curieuse mais Vandithir resta de marbre.

_- Je ne puis vous en dire plus, Aenelia. Je vous ai déjà révélé plus qu'il ne le fallait. Sachez simplement que l'Empire ne laisse jamais tomber ses hommes. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Et je compte sur votre discrétion. Il en va de la vie de Drek._

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_- Entendu, Vandithir._

Ils se levèrent tous les deux de leur siège et se saluèrent. Sans plus attendre, Aenelia quitta le bureau de l'Assistant Varken et se dirigea vers le turbo élévateur. Elle avait terminé son service et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle chercher la solitude, afin de méditer sur cette triste nouvelle.

L'astre lumineux ne flamboyait plus dans le ciel. Vaincu, il s'apprêtait à rendre les armes devant la nuit... jusqu'au lendemain, aube d'une nouvelle bataille. Déjà, la ville étincelait de milles feux, crépitait de milles bruits. Tout était vie sur Coruscant, de la masse informe de la foule qui allait et venait partout, jusqu'aux créatures étranges qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie, loin sous la surface. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Coruscant était encore plus étrange et encore plus belle la nuit. La plus belle des perles de l'Empire.

Par chance, quand Aenelia sortit des locaux de l'Ubiqtorat, une navette des transports en commun venait d'arriver en gare. Elle monta à son bord, soulagée de ne pas avoir à attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant le passage de la suivante. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux autres passagers et alla s'asseoir dans le fond.  
Dans sa tête, les questions fourmillaient. Elle se souvenait de sa dernière rencontre avec l'officier, il y a de cela quelques jours, de son optimisme. Il ne s'était pas étalé sur les objectifs de sa mission, mais Drek lui avait confié qu'elle était de la plus haute importance pour l'Ubiqtorat et pour l'Empire.  
Une image éclata dans son esprit comme une bulle : celle de l'officier malmené et certainement torturé par ses ravisseurs. Une image insoutenable, Aenelia aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour éviter à l'officier ces souffrances terribles. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'enrageait au plus haut point.  
Elle se demanda quelques secondes comment les terroristes s'y prendraient pour lui soutirer les informations qu'ils désiraient. Il supporterait sans doute la douleur physique, et il connaissait lui-même toutes les subtilités de la torture mentale, après tous les interrogatoires qu'il avait mené dans sa carrière, il ne tomberait certainement pas dans ces pièges... mais alors, comment obtenir de Drek ce qu'on voulait ? Comment le faire parler ?  
En silence Aenelia médita sur cette question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son arrêt, situé dans la banlieue "chic" du Centre Impérial. En effet, sa famille était riche et elle était fille unique, il allait sans dire que ses parents la dorlotaient et prenaient soin d'elle, parfois même un peu trop à son goût...

A peine, eut-elle franchit le seuil de sa porte qu'elle entendit son ComLink biper. Ne pouvait-on donc pas lui ficher la paix ? Elle le détacha de sa ceinture pour le jeter au loin, mais après une rapide réflexion, y renonça. Ca pouvait être important. Elle lança un coup d'oeil rapide sur le message et sembla surprise de son contenu.

_- Daphné !_

Sans perdre de temps, Aenelia se dépêcha vers les garages, là où était stationné son véhicule. Pas question cette fois d'utiliser les transports en commun : l'école de danse était bien trop éloignée de chez elle. Le trajet se déroula sans incident. D'un pas certain, elle se dirigea vers la salle de danse. Combien de fois avait-elle parcouru ces longs couloirs pour venir chercher la fillette ? Daphné et Aenelia étaient très attachées l'une à l'autre. Toutes deux n'avaient ni petits frères, ni petites soeurs. Une vraie complicité les liait et Aenelia était très vite devenue la nounou idéale de la petite.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle s'assit silencieusement afin de ne pas déranger la troupe de danseuses qui établissaient une magnifique chorégraphie. Elle repéra immédiatement Daphné au milieu du petit groupe. Elle était vraiment ravissante et si mignonne dans son costume de danse.

_- Fin du cours, à demain les filles !_

La professeur rajouta à leur attention :

_- N'oubliez pas de répéter vos pas à la maison car demain, c'est la répétition générale pour le spectacle !_

Aenelia, même si elle aurait juré du contraire, n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux attentifs de la gamine. Elle n'eut même pas à l'appeler, immédiatement Daphné accouru pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_- Wééé... Aené !  
- Tu m'as manqué ma puce ! Alors, c'était chouette ce cours de danse ?  
- Vivi, pourquoi papa est pas là ? Il est pas rentré ?_ demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
_- Non, pas encore, je t'expliquerai..._ répondit Aenelia, après avoir remis l'enfant sur le sol.  
_- Je voudrais savoir où est papa, quand même, et ce qu'il fait…_  
_- Rassure-toi, il..._

Elle s'interrompit... une lumière, quelque part dans son cerveau, s'était mise à briller vivement, éclairant les coins sombres de ses pensées. Tout était devenu d'un coup si limpide, si évident. Aenelia se révolta intérieurement. Elle n'était pas digne de porter l'uniforme de l'Ubiqtorat. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

_- Y'a quoi, Aené, tu as l'air bizarre ?_ s'enquit une petite voix.  
_- Tout va bien, ma puce_, répondit-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

Elle porta les mains dans ses poches et les fouilla, cherchant fébrilement quelque chose. Après avoir mit ses habits sans dessus dessous, elle se résigna : elle devait certainement avoir oublié son ComLink en partant de chez elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le professeur de danse qui quittait la pièce.

_- Pardon, citoyenne... il y a un visiophone quelque part ?  
- Au fond du couloir, à droite !  
- Merci beaucoup !_

Daphné lui tira une de ses manches.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Viens avec moi, ma puce..._

Elle entraîna rapidement la petite avec elle et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.  
Aenelia fit face à l'appareil et tapota quelques codes d'identification. L'appareil émit quelques bruits des plus étranges, avant de joindre le numéro que la jeune fille avait demandé. Un visage apparut sur l'écran, fatigué.

_- Aenelia ?_ fit Vandithir, étonné.  
_- Van... je connais le point faible de l'officier Drek.  
- Je ne comprends pas ?  
- Il n'en parle que rarement, et encore le fait-il avec les personnes dont il a toute confiance. Sa fille. Si ces maudits rebelles sont au courant... Je suis avec sa fille, Daphné, au croisement de la 103° et de la 47°, niveau 52. Une école de danse. Vandithir !_  
_- Je vous envoie une escouade immédiatement_, rassura Vandithir. _Daphné est déjà en sécurité si elle est avec toi._

Un bruit.  
Dans le couloir.  
Aenelia portait déjà la main sur son étui à blaster, dissimulé sous les plis de son vêtement civil. Il n'y avait plus rien mais le silence du couloir était pesant, lourd de menaces. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Daphné, angoissée, chercha la main de la jeune fille.

_- Aenelia ?_ demanda une petite voix plaintive.  
_- Vandithir !_  
_- J'ai entendu, Aenelia ! Les renforts sont en route. Fais attention à toi !_

La communication s'éteignit dans un chuintement. Aenelia s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et lui sourit, tout en lui caressant ses longs cheveux. Sa voix est douce comme du miel.

_- Tout va bien, ma chérie.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Aené ?  
- Il y a des gens méchants qui en ont après nous, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Tout se passera bien si tu fais ce que je dis. Tu as confiance en moi ?  
- Oui,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je t'aime, ma puce. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.  
- C'est promis ?  
- C'est promis, Daphné._

Une ombre apparut au fond du couloir, et elle n'avait pas l'air bienveillante. De là où elle était, Aenelia apercevait le reflet froid et dur d'un blaster.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ lança-t-elle, menaçante.  
_- Des gens peu recommandables. Donnez-nous la petite, maintenant.  
- Vous êtes soit inconscient, soit fou pour souiller de votre présence le Centre Impérial.  
- Modérez vos paroles ou nous allons devenir très méchants._

Plusieurs silhouettes rejoignirent la première, toutes avec des armes, en bandoulière ou à la main. Leurs regards brillaient d'une lueur assassine.

_- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une vermine rebelle, qui plus est non humaine... _cracha-t-elle d'un ton hautain et méprisant.  
_- Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas le choix !_ continua la voix, agacée. _Donnez-nous la petite ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !_  
_- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, dans ce cas.  
- Dans ce cas... avec plaisir, femelle._

Des rayons paralysants plurent sur Aenelia et sa protégée. Mais les rebelles étaient trop loin pour que leurs tirs soient réellement efficaces. La jeune fille avait déjà dégainé et protégeait Daphné de son corps. Elle visa et tira plusieurs fois, rapidement. Au fond du couloir, plusieurs silhouettes tombèrent au sol en criant. Son arme n'était pas réglée sur le mode paralysant. Pas de pitié pour ces terroristes.

_- Reste bien derrière moi, chérie !_ cria Aenelia.

Les soldats rebelles avaient progressé dans le couloir et la situation devenait intenable. Les tirs se faisaient plus précis chaque seconde. La jeune fille décocha plusieurs tirs sur les néons qui s'éteignirent en série. Le couloir était maintenant plongé dans une semi pénombre. Elle ajusta quelques autres tirs au jugé, dont certains firent mouche. Elle entraîna la fillette rapidement vers un autre couloir qui leur faisait face.

_- Cours, Daphné, cours !_

Les rebelles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que leur proie s'échappait. Ils coururent à sa poursuite, bien décidés à ramener la fillette, même si c'était au péril de leur vie. Elna ne leur pardonnerait pas un échec, de toute façon.

_- Mince, un cul de sac !_ s'écria Aenelia.  
_- C'est notre salle de maquillage qui donne sur la scène !  
- Ou ça, Daphné ?_

La petite désigna du doigt une porte sur la gauche.

_- Alors, on y va !_

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce remplie de miroirs et d'outils de maquillage. C'est là que Daphné et ses copines se maquillaient avant de donner une représentation. Au fond de la pièce, un petit couloir donnait sur les coulisses de la scène. Aenelia referma la porte derrière elle, qu'elle barricada avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cela n'arrêterait pas longtemps des hommes déterminés, mais leur accorderait un peu de temps.

_- Qui c'est, Aené, les méchants messieurs ?_

La jeune femme venait de pousser un meuble imposant contre la porte. Elle ne se serait pas crûe pouvoir faire un tel effort, mais pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, Aenelia aurait fait bien plus encore.

_- C'est..._ haleta-t-elle... _des gens qui n'aiment pas l'Empire et qui veulent faire du mal à notre Empereur... et à tous les gens qui sont avec lui._  
_- Mais ça existe, des gens comme ça ?  
- Oh oui, chérie... malheureusement.  
- Pourquoi les soldats y les arrêtent pas ?  
- Parce que les vilains hommes se cachent très bien, ils ont peur de l'Empereur._  
_- C'est eux qui font exploser les bombes, comme on voit sur l'Holovision ?  
- Oui, ma puce.  
- J'aimerais que l'Empereur les punissent tous !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie. Il s'en occupe, _répondit Aenelia en souriant.

Des coups sourds retentirent, suivis de jurons. Derrière la porte, les rebelles commencèrent à mitrailler la porte de lasers, affaiblissant la porte et ce qui la bloquait, pour mieux l'enfoncer. Une voix forte se fit entendre.

_- Femelle, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !_

Aenelia se tourna vers sa protégée.

_- N'écoute pas ce que dit le monsieur. Il ne nous arrivera rien._

Daphné hocha la tête faiblement.

_- Il faut y aller, maintenant._

Elle donna sa main à la petite et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce par le petit couloir. La porte n'allait pas tarder à céder, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Après plusieurs mètres dans un corridor pas plus éclairé qu'un estomac de Sarlaac, ils débouchèrent sur la scène. C'était un large espace d'une dizaine de mètres de longueur sur la moitié de large, estima Aenelia. Lustré et ciré, le parquet de bois reflétait milles lumières.

_- Attention Daphné !_

Elle se jeta sur la petite et la coucha au sol. Un tir paralysant explosa non loin d'elle. Aenelia roula avec la petite jusqu'au bord de la scène et se réfugia dans la fosse aux musiciens. La situation n'était pas très brillante s'ils n'arrivaient pas très vite à quitter la salle. La jeune fille osa un regard vers le haut de la salle. Comme un théâtre des temps anciens, la salle s'organisait en hauteur et en hémicycle autour de la scène. Des petites silhouettes s'agitaient devant la grande porte centrale à doubles battants. Décidément, ces maudits terroristes étaient partout !

_- Daphné, j'ai besoin de toi..._

La petite était tremblante de peur, la tête contre la poitrine d'Aenelia, la serrant très fort contre elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, cependant.

_- Sais-tu s'il y a une autre sortie ?_

Les yeux de Daphné clignèrent à plusieurs reprises, sous la réflexion.

_- La prof de danse, elle passe toujours par derrière, mais je sais pas où.  
- Par derrière ?_ demanda Aenelia, intéressée.

La petite fille fit un signe du menton, désignant une porte étroite à l'extrémité de la scène. Aenelia ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

_- Merci ma puce._  
Pour accéder à cette maudite porte, il fallait se mettre à découvert. La jeune femme grimaça de colère. Est-ce qu'elle ferait courir ce risque à la petite ?

_- Daphné, il va falloir être une grande fille. Quand je te le dirais, tu courras vers la porte, tu l'ouvriras et tu m'attendras derrière. Il ne t'arrivera rien, tu me fais toujours confiance ?_  
_- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Empêcher les vilains messieurs de nous tirer dessus._

Daphné était pâle et lança un faible sourire à l'attention d'Aenelia. Les silhouettes menaçantes s'étaient postées en hauteur, guettant le moindre signe. Des bruits rapprochés provenaient de la petite salle de maquillage qu'ils venaient de quitter. Quoi qu'ils voulussent faire, il fallait qu'ils le fassent vite, à présent. Aenelia porta la petite fille et la posa sur le bord de la scène.

_- Vas-y, Daphné, cours, cours !_

Dans la seconde, elle pointa son blaster vers les formes, dissimulées derrière les rangées. Elle fit feu rapidement et régulièrement pour obliger les rebelles à rester cachés. Ses tirs n'atteignirent aucun ennemi mais leur précision empêcha toute riposte. Elle avait bien pensé à viser les lustres, pour plonger la salle dans la pénombre, mais il y en avait malheureusement un peu trop. Quand elle tourna la tête vers Daphné, celle-ci avait disparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aenelia se sentit rassurée. Elle jeta un oeil rapide sur son bracelet-montre : déjà dix minutes qu'elle avait contacté Vandithir, que faisait-il ?

_- Aené !  
_  
Derrière la porte, la petite silhouette s'inquiétait. Passé la surprise, les rebelles reprenaient confiance en eux et osaient à leur tour riposter. Des bruits de pas dans le petit couloir, derrière la scène. La situation se compliquait de seconde en seconde.

_- Ne bouge pas, chérie, j'arrive !_

Elle lança encore une dernière salve sur les fauteuils situés en hauteur. Puis elle sauta d'elle-même sur la scène en bois, avant de tenter un sprint vers la porte ouverte où Daphné l'attendait. Ca passait ou ça cassait, maintenant...  
La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte quand un tir savamment ajusté la toucha au mollet gauche. Ce n'était pas un tir paralysant. Aenelia hurla de douleur et dans le même temps, Daphné aussi. Elle acheva sa course sur le ventre, sans pouvoir se mettre à l'abri derrière cette maudite porte qui la narguait, à moins d'un mètre de là. A peine un mètre. Incroyable comme un petit mètre pouvait changer le cours des choses.

_- Aené ! Aené !_ pleura la petite fille.

Du sang coulait le long de sa blessure mal cautérisée. La douleur faisait vaciller la jeune fille. Pendant quelques secondes, un voile blanc lui tomba sur les yeux et elle ne pu rien faire, même pas penser. Quand elle recouvra ses esprits, même pas une ou deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit Daphné qui pleurait, des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, venant du couloir et une salve de lasers qui crépitaient autour d'elle, faisant cramer le beau plancher. Ces rebelles étaient décidément de piètres tireurs. Cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Et puis, elle n'allait pas abandonner sa petite Daphné maintenant. Pas tant qu'il lui restait un soupçon d'énergie. Elle se força à ramper sur le parquet, oubliant la douleur et se concentrant sur l'image de sa protégée. Daphné criait pour l'encourager.  
Quand un deuxième tir la toucha au bras. Il fallait que ça arrive. Ces bâtards continuaient à lui tirer dessus, malgré qu'elle ne soit plus une menace pour eux. Aenelia hurla à nouveau, et dans ce cri déchirant, un début de panique. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder sa nouvelle plaie au bras. Le laser avait cautérisé la blessure, mais pas pour longtemps. Déjà, des gouttes de sang perlaient autour de la plaie. Aenelia ne sentait plus son bras et sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyr. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à se refermer sur elle-même, à s'évanouir pour oublier la souffrance. Mais ce n'était qu'une fuite dictée par son corps, non par son esprit. Mais c'était tellement plus facile. Ne plus penser à rien, s'envoler, partir, sombrer dans l'abîme noir et profond de l'inconscience. Oublier tout, oublier Drek... son visage s'imprima dans son cerveau, aussi nettement qu'une photographie. Drek... non, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Il comptait sur elle, en ce moment. Elle avait des choses à faire, et elle les ferait. Pour l'officier Drek. Elle eut un sursaut d'énergie. Ses yeux qui s'étaient refermés s'ouvrirent avec une force bestiale, fixant la porte et la sécurité qu'elle trouverait derrière. Lentement, en s'aidant de son bras et de sa jambe encore valide, elle progressa jusqu'à l'entrebâillement de la porte, laissant derrière elle une coulée de sang. Elle y était presque. Elle poussa un grognement indistinct et mit le haut de son corps à l'abri. Avec l'aide de Daphné, elle passa bientôt ses jambes aussi. Les rebelles, désabusés, venaient de cesser de tirer, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour la rater.

_- Aené, Aené, tu es blessée !  
- C'est... pas grave... je m'en sortirais_, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
_- Tu as plein de sang partout,_ pleurnicha Daphné.  
_- Ma puce... essaye de... fermer la porte… à clef.  
- Oui, oui !_

Rassemblant ses forces éparses, Aenelia se mit dos contre le mur. La douleur était revenue, en fait elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. Une douleur atroce chaque fois que les muscles de la jeune fille tremblaient, chaque fois qu'involontairement, son corps sursautait.

_- C'est fait Aené... on fait quoi maintenant ?  
- La voix de la petite fille était frêle et paniquée.  
- Ma puce..._

Aenelia se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour la petite, désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus se mouvoir et le moindre mot lui arrachait une onde de pure souffrance. Avant de ne plus pouvoir rien faire, il fallait qu'elle conseille Daphné.

_- Il faut que tu ailles te cacher... tu sais ? Comme quand tu t'amuses avec tes copines. Il faut que tu te caches bien, très bien, pour que personne ne te trouve. Imagine-toi que c'est un jeu... tu peux faire ça pour moi ?  
- Je veux pas te quitter !  
- Daphné, les méchants hommes ne me feront rien si tu te caches bien. Je compte sur toi, n'est ce pas ? Je peux compter sur toi ?_

La fillette hocha la tête, malheureuse et prête à fondre en larmes.

_- Aenelia, je veux pas que les méchants te fassent du mal...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie._

Elle la regarda tendrement et lui caressa le menton. Ce geste lui arracha un nouveau cri, qu'elle étouffa par défi et par fierté. Ses yeux clignèrent de douleur.

_- Daphné... il faut que tu prennes ça._  
Elle fit suivre le regard de la petite jusqu'à son blaster.  
_- Je peux pas !_ paniqua la petite fille.  
_- Prends cette arme, je sais que tu peux t'en servir. Fais-moi plaisir._

Des deux mains tremblantes, Daphné ramassa la petite arme. Elle n'était pas bien lourde et n'importe qui aurait pu la manier avec facilité. Qui plus est, la petite fille avait déjà reçu des cours théoriques d'armement pendant ses premières années de jeunesses impériales.

_- Et maintenant, va !  
- Je t'aime, Aené !  
- Moi aussi..._

Aenelia ferma les yeux pour inciter la petite à partir. Après quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna en pleurant, à la recherche d'une cachette. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit d'elle : elle avait disparu. Aenelia avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir n'était plus interrompu que par ses halètements de douleur...

La porte vola en éclat.  
Un grand extra-terrestre baraqué… un Trandoshan ?... s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il avait de larges épaules et des yeux noirs qui brillaient comme la mort. C'est tout ce qu'Aenelia pu remarquer tellement elle avait mal. L'humanoïde s'agenouilla.

_- Où est la petite ?  
- Vous... ne la trouverez... jamais._  
_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une femelle de ton espèce. Parle !  
- Diantre... quelle... galanterie_, se força-t-elle à parler._  
- Très bien._

Il plongea son doigt dans la plaie ensanglantée. Aenelia hurla.

_- Tu as mal ? Parle et tout s'arrête !_

La douleur était inimaginable. Tout simplement au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à présent. Ses poumons explosèrent sous le hurlement, qui continua bien après que le rebelle ait retiré son doigt de la blessure. Aenelia versa des larmes de souffrance... de souffrance et de haine.

_- Vive... l'Empire ! Vous mourrez... tous !_

Elle lui cracha sur le visage, c'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était à bout de force et de toute façon, elle allait bientôt mourir. Autant que ce soit dans l'honneur. Devant un tel affront, le rebelle lui décocha un formidable coup de poing au niveau du menton. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle cracha du sang.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, femelle._

Il leva son arme et la pointa sur la tempe d'Aenelia, à demi inconsciente...

_- Adieu !_

Les murs du couloir résonnèrent d'une funeste déflagration...

Bientôt, d'autres déflagrations se firent entendre. Mais elles n'étaient pas rebelles. De nombreux corps ennemis tombèrent avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient sous le feu des Forces Impériales de l'Ubiqtorat. Les prenant à revers, avec précision et efficacité, ils nettoyèrent la vermine terroriste aussi facilement qu'un nid de rats. Il n'y eut aucun survivant et aucun rebelle ne réussit à prendre la fuite. A la tête de l'escouade impériale, Vandithir. Son regard fouilla les nombreux cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, cherchant une silhouette particulière, sans la trouver. Sur le coté de la scène, une porte était défoncée. Vandithir fit signe à deux des soldats, leur ordonnant de le suivre. Il s'approcha des restes de la porte avec une terrible appréhension. L'air empestait la chair brûlée. Vandithir n'était pas un combattant, loin de la, et cette odeur lui répugnait au plus haut point. Il faisait de terribles efforts pour maîtriser son haut-le-coeur. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il enjamba les débris, prenant garde de ne pas se blesser. Les deux soldats le suivirent rapidement. Dans la pénombre, Vandithir distingua une silhouette sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait plus, la mort venait de prendre son dû. Le soldat derrière l'analyste alluma une puissante lampe qu'il pointa sur le couloir, éclairant le terrible drame.

Le corps était celui d'un rebelle humanoïde à la forte carrure. Près du corps, Aenelia, sérieusement blessée, déployait ses ultimes forces pour rester consciente. Elle souriait faiblement mais ne regardait pas Vandithir. Elle regardait une petite fille, à quelques mètres d'elle. Une petite fille courageuse qui tenait dans ses petites mains une arme, encore chaude. Daphné fixait l'arme, incrédule, effrayée. La scène se figea. Elle sembla durer une éternité. Personne n'osait bouger, tout le monde semblait paralysé. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux secondes, après quoi, Vandithir hurla sa joie.

_- Aenelia !_

Comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc, la petite Daphné lâcha l'arme qui venait de donner la mort au rebelle et se précipita vers Aenelia. Elle la prit dans ses petits bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Aenelia ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer aussi. Même Vandithir trouva la scène touchante, n'osant intervenir. Aujourd'hui, Daphné avait failli perdre sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Et cet amour, elle venait de le prouver. Même si pour cela, elle avait donné la mort à un être. Même si pour cela, elle avait sacrifié une partie de son innocence...

**Chapitre 11. Capture**

Friner était en poste sur le stardestroyer depuis maintenant onze ans. La charge de commandant lui était nouvelle, car il avait stagné au grade de capitaine bien trop longtemps. Friner, obstiné et patient, avait toujours gardé l'espoir d'être promu par son ancien commandant : Gerfin. Mais le temps passait et il se rendait compte que Gerfin ne nourrissait à son égard que froideur et dédain. Un jour cependant, la donne avait changé suite à une affaire compromettante avec une certaine cadette... Aenelia Solaris. Gerfin avait été prié de prendre sa retraite plus tôt que prévu, Friner était devenu le nouveau commandant et Aenelia avait brûlé les étapes pour enfin devenir son capitaine, non sans quelques mérites, avant de le quitter pour les Renseignements Impériaux.

C'était un poste dont il tirait sa plus grande fierté. Il avait vécu quelques batailles et de nombreuses échauffourées avec les forces dissidentes. Et son expérience n'avait fait que grandir avec le temps. Quand on le prévint qu'un message codé de la plus haute importance était parvenu à l'Errinic, il ne perdit pas une seconde.

« **SEGP10-03-2003 ; ICON ; 04:56BMUT ; 00.40RMUT**  
Mission compromise. Abandonnez toute activité. Navette rebelle quitte l'atmosphère.  
Secteur Y-21. Priorité absolue pour sa capture. Faites vite. Bonne chance. Trans/E.E. »

_- Arrêtez immédiatement toutes les manoeuvres de l'Errinic !_ ordonna le commandant d'une voix puissante.  
Le message fut répercuté dans les secondes.  
_- Nous avons encore un transport en approche, Commandant._  
_- Déroutez-le, alors, vite !  
- A vos ordres...  
- Moteurs à pleine puissance, cap vers le secteur Y-21,_ continua-t-il. _Message à tous les canonniers : ordre de n'ouvrir le feu sous aucun prétexte. Je veux cette navette intacte. Message à l'équipe de coordination des faisceaux tracteurs : ordre de capturer toute navette en partance de Tatooine. Activez tous vos faisceaux car elle ne doit pas nous échapper, vous en répondriez de vos vies._  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix en contrebas de la passerelle s'éleva.  
_- Commandant ! Nous survolons le secteur..._

Frappée de plein fouet par les faisceaux d'or des deux soleils jumeaux, Tatooine miroitait comme un troisième astre. La luminosité de la planète se trouvait accentuée par la réverbération des rayons solaires sur le sable des plaines désertiques. Un jaune d'un vif insoutenable agressait les présomptueux qui osaient porter leur regard sur sa flamboyante parure. Il n'était pas rare que les humains, aux yeux plus chétifs que les autres espèces, s'équipent de lunettes de protection pour l'admirer depuis l'espace. Tatooine était décidément une planète inhospitalière.  
Un point émergea lentement du décor, infime grain de poussière.  
Le point devint graduellement une tâche, la tâche une forme, la forme une silhouette et la silhouette celle d'une minuscule navette. Dédaignant répondre aux appels impériaux qui lui sommaient de s'identifier et de se plier aux règles de la circulation orbitale, la navette fonçait tête baissée vers l'immensité de l'espace. La liberté était proche, toute proche.  
Mais tout espoir disparut quand les étoiles furent masquées par l'ombre imposante d'un destroyer impérial en attente d'acquisition de cible. David contre Goliath. Mais qu'aurait pu faire David contre ce monstre de technologie et d'acier ? Un monstre froid et dénué de pitié, indestructible et impitoyable. Un jouet sans âme et sans remords, manipulé par des êtres également sans remords. Des êtres qui étaient décidés à imposer la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie, même par la force, décidés à éliminer le terrorisme aveugle jusqu'au dernier de ses retranchements. Bref, la navette pilotée par Elna n'avait aucune chance.  
Le destroyer, qui avait une marge d'avance, vint se placer directement sur la trajectoire de la navette, dont la fenêtre de manoeuvre était amoindrie par la sortie atmosphérique. Il projeta simultanément la totalité de ses faisceaux tracteurs sur sa proie, car il n'était pas question qu'elle lui échappe. Le poisson était ferré, il fallait le ramener dans l'épuisette du pêcheur, maintenant. Lentement et sûrement. Il eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, déclenchant ses moteurs à intervalles irréguliers et soutenus, il n'avait pas une chance sur mille de se défaire des grappins magnétiques qui l'entraînaient vers son destin.

L'officier Drek souriait.  
Elna était décomposée mais furieuse.  
_- C'est... fini pour vous... Elna... _souffla-t-il.  
_- Non... non, NON ! _  
Elle avait hurlé ce dernier mot avec une telle haine que l'officier prit peur.  
_- Je vous tuerais avant, Drek !  
- Vous ne le ferez pas. Je suis... votre monnaie d'échange, en quelque sorte. Moi contre votre vie. C'est un marché... raisonnable, somme toute._  
Elna cracha plusieurs insultes dans une langue que l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat ne compris pas de suite. Une sorte de vieux langage Corellien, qui amenait des informations précieuses sur l'origine de la belle mais... vénéneuse terroriste.

Sur l'Errinic...  
_- Faisceaux en mode acquisition..._  
La voix, celle d'un jeune aspirant en stage, claironna :  
_- Faisceaux activés ! Ordinateur en mode automatique. Arrimage dans deux minutes et vingt secondes, hangar B4. Commandant ?  
- Parfait._  
Le front du Commandant se dérida tandis qu'un léger sourire naquit sur son visage.  
_- Essayez de prendre contact avec la navette.  
- A vos ordres._  
Un autre aspirant, la marine en était remplie, tapota sur un écran tactile.  
_- Navette rebelle, navette rebelle, ici le destroyer impérial Errinic !_  
Un long grésillement s'ensuivit, qui n'était pas bon signe. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le commandant lui-même qui prit la parole.  
_- Navette rebelle, je sais pertinemment que vous nous entendez, ici le commandant Friner !_  
Il laissa quelques secondes filer.  
_- Vous avez à votre bord quelqu'un que nous tenons à récupérer. Ne lui faites aucun mal et nous vous accorderons la vie, ainsi qu'un traitement compatissant, pour peu que vous vous soumettiez à l'Ordre Nouveau. Je répète : ne touchez pas à l'officier Drek Svar !_  
Un court grésillement, de meilleure augure.  
_- Ici Elna, des forces libres de la Rébellion. Je vois que vous avez les cartes en main.  
- Parlez, Elna.  
- Je veux votre promesse d'homme qu'il ne me sera fait aucun mal si j'accède à votre requête. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterais pas à m'emparer de la vie de votre officier, et de la mienne dans le même temps. La mort ne me fait pas peur, la souffrance, oui. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_  
Le commandant accentua son sourire.  
_- Parfaitement, Elna. Vous avez ma parole d'homme. Préparez vous à l'arrimage, débarrassez-vous de vos armes et n'opposez aucune résistance. Bien reçu ?  
- Ai-je le choix, Commandant ?_  
Ce dernier jugea bon de couper la transmission. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner et il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec une terroriste. De plus, il doutait vraiment qu'un traitement de faveur lui soit accordé, même s'il appuyait lui-même dans ce sens. L'Empire ne ferait de toute façon aucun cas de son opinion.  
_- Arrimage dans une minute et quinze secondes._

La navette était redevenue un grain de poussière en comparaison avec la masse énorme du destroyer. La bouche grande ouverte, ce dernier s'apprêtait à avaler le frêle esquif.  
Une explosion.  
Plusieurs explosions.

A quelques lieues, une petite flotte de vaisseaux rebelles venait d'apparaître.  
Immédiatement et simultanément, plusieurs torpilles avaient été tirées en direction du destroyer impérial. Certaines heurtèrent son bouclier principal, d'autres furent même détruites en vol par le système de contre missiles. Mais quelques unes arrivèrent là où elles étaient programmées pour arriver. La première explosa précisément entre la navette rebelle et le destroyer. Les suivantes s'abattirent sur le bouclier, juste en dessous des émetteurs de faisceaux tracteurs. Pendant une seconde, peut-être moins, leur efficacité fut réduite de moitié, certains faisceaux perdirent même leur cible, aveugles.  
Elna réagit instantanément. Elle ne se demanda ni pourquoi ni comment, ce genre de questions ne viendrait qu'après. Bien après. Sa main abattit le levier de puissance, instinctivement, tandis qu'avec l'autre main, elle empoignait fermement les commandes de la navette, qui hurlaient et tremblaient sous la vitesse et la pression. Quand l'ombre du destroyer quitta enfin son champ de vision, elle sourit intérieurement. Moteurs à plein régime, Elna fixa son cap vers le salut, vers ses frères et ses soeurs d'arme.

**Chapitre 12. Engagement de la bataille**

A bord du destroyer impérial, la confusion fut totale pendant quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes. Des ordres lancés fermement rétablirent la situation et une discipline de fer reprit possession du navire. Tout ce qui devait être effectué rapidement fut effectué, au millième de seconde, dans la précision la plus absolue. C'est vrai, le commandant et ses hommes venaient de pêcher par orgueil. L'effet tunnel s'était emparé de chacun d'eux et l'attention focalisée sur la petite navette rebelle, personne n'avait réagit à temps, c'est à dire immédiatement après la sortie en hyperespace de la flottille rebelle.  
Mais c'était du passé, dorénavant.

_- Tous les canonniers à leur poste !  
- Boucliers à 99,8 , commandant ! (_il était communément admis que la puissance énergétique d'un champs ne pouvait mathématiquement atteindre les 100, une partie infime de l'énérgie se dissipant malheureusement dans les nombreux relais et circuits_)  
- Faites décoller tous les escadrons de chasseurs Tie !  
- En avant lente vers la formation ennemie, intensifiez les boucliers avant !  
- Générateurs d'énergie au maximum !  
- Prenez contact avec les garnisons de Tatooine, qu'elles nous fassent parvenir leurs escadrons de défense immédiatement !  
- Les senseurs détectent quatre vaisseaux dont deux lourds, ces derniers viennent de larguer leurs chasseurs._  
Friner serra les dents.  
_- Que l'Empereur nous vienne en aide !_

Au loin, quatre vaisseaux rebelles, deux corvettes corelliennes et deux croiseurs calamaris, faisaient face au puissant destroyer impérial. Conscients de leur supériorité numérique, les rebelles faisaient front avec une arrogance toute visible. Les uns après les autres, prenant leur temps, ils enclenchèrent les boucliers des différents vaisseaux.

Un message laconique parvint à l'Errinic :  
_- Rendez-vous, maintenant. Abaissez vos boucliers et laissez-vous aborder !_  
Friner eut envie de lancer à ces sales rebelles quelques insultes bien nourries, mais il n'en fit rien. Gardant son calme, il répondit froidement et avec une pointe de dérision :  
_- Vos renforts arrivent rapidement, j'espère ? Vous n'avez pas la prétention quand même d'attaquer un stardestroyer armé jusqu'aux dents ? Oui ? Bon, je serais magnanime aujourd'hui : je vous laisserais filer. Bien évidemment, nous ne voulons qu'une chose et nous l'aurons._  
_- L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est et restera avec nous, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. Bien. Je constate que les Impériaux ont toujours la tête aussi dure. Ils ne voient pas arriver la défaite quand ils devraient la voir. Préparez-vous à mourir, maintenant !_  
_- Aucun sens de l'humour, décidément, ces terroristes._  
Une vague discrète de rire passa sur la passerelle inférieure, située en contrebas et de chaque cotés de la passerelle du commandant.  
_- Combien de temps avant le contact ? Les garnisons ont-elles répondu ?  
- A l'instant, commandant. L'Errinic sera à portée de tir dans trois minutes. Toutes les garnisons ont répondu. Leurs escadrons sont en route. Il faudra compter dix minutes pour la garnison la plus proche, Mos Esley et une vingtaine de minutes pour les garnisons situées de l'autre coté de Tatooine.  
- Merci, lieutenant. Nous allons leur montrer ce que nous valons !  
- Les chasseurs rebelles sont en approche, commandant.  
- Envoyez nos escadrons de Tie à leur rencontre.  
- Commandant... ils sont en infériorité numérique, qu'espérez vous qu'ils accomplissent ?  
- Je le sais très bien, lieutenant ! La question n'est pas là, la question est : combien de temps pourront-ils tenir avant que nous recevions les renforts planétaires ?  
- Mmm...  
- L'Errinic aura déjà fort à faire quand les deux croiseurs calamaris lui tomberont dessus, dans quelques minutes. Il faut absolument éviter que nos boucliers se fassent harceler si tôt par cette racaille de chasseurs rebelles ! Mais je comprends votre hésitation, beaucoup de nos pilotes y resteront. Si ça peut vous rassurer, faites approcher l'Errinic en lisière du combat et épaulez nos chasseurs de quelques tirs savamment ajustés.  
- Merci, commandant._

_- Annoncez clairement à chaque pilote mes consignes. Pas de risques inutiles, le nombre d'appareils rebelles détruits m'importe peu, ce n'est pas le facteur de la victoire. Qu'ils poussent leurs chasseurs à fond et jouent avec leurs adversaires. Plus longtemps ils tiendront, meilleures seront les chances de l'Errinic._

_- Bien._

Les six escadrons appartenant à l'Errinic, quatre composés de simples chasseurs Tie et deux composés des touts nouveaux chasseurs Tie Interceptor, soixante-douze appareils flambants neuf au total, s'éloignèrent rapidement. Ils avaient reçu pour consigne de se rendre en avant de la vague d'assaut des chasseurs ennemis, avec pour espoir de les retenir le plus de temps possible et de les empêcher d'harceler le destroyer Impérial. Les chasseurs Tie étaient connus à travers la galaxie pour leur fragilité et leur faible puissance de tir. Les chasseurs Interceptor quant à eux, de fabrication plus récente, pouvaient se targuer de valoir, voir d'être supérieurs aux meilleurs chasseurs rebelles. Mais les six escadrons réunis en une seule et même masse d'attaque représentaient une menace à prendre au sérieux. Les rebelles avaient dépêché la majorité de leurs ailes X et A, deux cents chasseurs au total, pour réduire les rangs de chasseurs impériaux.  
Les deux imposants croiseurs calamari, accompagnés d'une corvette, s'étaient mis en branle, droit sur le destroyer, avec pour intention de le réduire en miettes. Seule la dernière corvette corellienne restait en retrait, observant la scène avec intérêt.

_- Pourquoi reste-t-elle en retrait ?_ questionna un jeune lieutenant.  
Le commandant Friner expliqua d'une voix grave.  
_- Parce que l'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est à son bord et qu'ils l'estiment trop précieux pour engager le vaisseau dans la bataille. Voilà la vraie raison._

Desnea, le jeune commandant de la flottille rebelle, avait outrepassé ses ordres, qui consistaient à récupérer Elna et son prisonnier. Conscient de la supériorité numérique de ses forces, il avait pêché par orgueil, ordonnant contre l'avis de ses subordonnés l'attaque du destroyer impérial. Il espérait beaucoup de cette attaque : la destruction de l'Errinic, une gifle pour l'Empire et par-là même, son nom dans une page d'histoire, qui sait ? Bon gré, mal gré, les vaisseaux de l'Alliance se dirigeaient à pleine puissance vers le fier destroyer de l'Empire.

_- Desnea, vous êtes fous !_  
La voix était fatiguée, mais la fatigue ne pouvait masquer sa fraîcheur et sa beauté.  
_- Elna, laissez-moi faire ce que je dois faire !  
- Mais vous risquez gros, commandant_, souffla une voix exaspérée. _Cette bataille n'était pas prévue. Pourquoi ne pas vous cantonner aux ordres, mon Dieu !  
- J'ai aujourd'hui une chance de marquer un point face aux impériaux, et je vais saisir cette chance, Elna. C'est ainsi que nous gagnerons la guerre et pas en nous enfuyant lâchement chaque fois que nous repérons une trace de ces maudits !  
- Il y aura d'autres occasions, Desnea !  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est aujourd'hui ! Votre mission est achevée, vous l'avez mené avec succès. Laissez-moi maintenant mener la mienne ! Vous resterez en retrait de la bataille, puisque vous avez peur, ne vous inquiétez pas._  
La communication se coupa.  
Un officier vint à sa rencontre.  
_- Le destroyer sera à portée de tir dans quelques minutes. Vos ordres ?  
- Détachez nos escadrilles d'ailes X en avant. Qu'ils se dirigent vers le destroyer immédiatement. Faites-les suivre de la seconde corvette corellienne. Le facteur de la victoire, c'est le temps. Nous sommes en zone impériale, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'y rester trop longtemps. Dépêchons-nous d'apprendre à l'Errinic les bonnes manières !  
- A vos ordres.  
- Portez la puissance de nos moteurs à son maximum. Dérivez la moitié de l'énergie des boucliers vers les armes. Exécution ! _

Le combat entre les chasseurs venait de débuter, en amont du destroyer. Des myriades d'étincelles naissaient dans le vide de l'espace pour mourir aussi soudainement. On aurait dit un gigantesque feu d'artifices. Les premiers rapports faisaient état, comme Friner l'envisageait, d'une grosse infériorité numérique pour l'Empire, presque du trois contre un. Et l'infériorité numérique des chasseurs Tie présageait d'un grave handicap. Non content d'être moins nombreux, il fallait se rendre compte à l'évidence qu'ils étaient aussi moins efficaces, car moins armés et moins solides. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas leurs égaux quant à la vitesse pure. Et c'est sur ce dernier point que le commandant espérait jouer. Il fallait absolument que les pilotes arrachent les tripes de leurs appareils, s'ils voulaient survivre assez longtemps pour donner une chance à l'Errinic.

En lisière du combat, le destroyer faisait feu de tous ses canons pour assister le combat à mort que se livraient les chasseurs de l'Empire et ceux de l'Alliance. Peu de ses tirs atteignaient réellement leurs buts, malgré les réflexes des officiers opérateurs, couplés aux servomoteurs des canons qui les anticipaient. La vitesse des engins rebelles était trop grande, et leurs manoeuvres trop imprévisibles. Cependant, la présence du mastodonte d'acier à leurs cotés renforçait la détermination et la foi des pilotes impériaux. A l'inverse, cette présence pesait dans le coeur des rebelles, qui n'osaient pas s'approcher de trop près. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, le destroyer ne pouvait empêcher l'inévitable de se produire...

_- Commandant, nos chasseurs Tie sont proches de l'annihilation totale.  
- Je sais.  
- Aussi nombreux soient les chasseurs rebelles détruits, il semblerait malheureusement qu'il y en ait toujours autant. Cette vermine...  
- Faites replier les survivants vers la protection de l'Errinic.  
- Très bien, _lâcha une voix triste._  
- Préparons nous pour le choc frontal, qui ne devrait tarder, maintenant.  
- Commandant, les premiers escadrons planétaires arrivent !  
- Ah ! Qu'ils viennent en renfort des derniers chasseurs Tie, qui ne manqueront pas d'être pourchassés par ces misérables rebelles. Bonne nouvelle, assurément !_

Les ailes X fonçaient dans le vide de l'espace, pourchassant et traquant les derniers impériaux et leurs frêles chasseurs. Tout à l'ivresse de leur bataille âprement gagnée, ils ne virent pas les premiers moucherons d'acier sortirent de l'atmosphère de Tatooine. Quand ils les aperçurent enfin, il était trop tard pour se replier sans pertes. Ils firent front, conscients que la maîtrise de la situation leur échappait à chaque seconde qui passait. Et la proximité de l'Errinic était bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter : de plus en plus de chasseurs rebelles se faisaient toucher par ses tirs impitoyables. Mais bientôt, les premiers tirs des croiseurs calamaris vinrent rétablir la situation, et les chasseurs rebelles redoublèrent d'ardeur et d'énergie.

Les premières salves de turbo lasers s'échangeaient entre le destroyer impérial Errinic et ses ennemis, deux croiseurs calamari armés jusqu'aux dents et bien décidés à remporter la victoire. Ils se trouvaient légèrement en delà de leur proie et leurs premiers tirs rencontrèrent l'écran de protection avant du destroyer, qui avait été augmenté et renforcé pour l'occasion. Ainsi, l'Errinic aurait pu tenir assez longtemps avant que ses boucliers ne cèdent et laissent passer les faisceaux destructeurs, mais ses assaillants ne lui donnèrent pas ce plaisir. Conservant la distance qui les séparait de l'imposant destroyer impérial, ils entamèrent une manoeuvre d'encerclement, glissant vers les flancs de l'Errinic et l'obligeant à réajuster la puissance de ses boucliers, les affaiblissant par la même occasion.

_- Energie des boucliers transférée sur les flancs de l'Errinic !  
- Etat des boucliers ?_ s'enquit Friner.  
_- 67 pour le flanc droit et 72 pour le flanc gauche.  
- Dérivez deux tiers de l'énergie des moteurs vers les boucliers.  
- Mais, commandant... !_ lança son second, stupéfait. _Si nous faisions cela, nous serons gravement handicapé quand nous devrons..._  
- _... fuir ? _intervint sévèrement le commandant. _Rayez ce mot de votre vocabulaire, lieutenant. C'est un mot qui n'a aucune signification dans le jargon impérial. Nous tiendrons le coup... et nous vaincrons.  
- Bien._

**Chapitre 13. Des renforts inattendus**

Crevant les couches atmosphériques comme autant d'oiseaux de bon augure, les chasseurs Tie en provenance des astroports de Mos Espa, Mos Esley, Bestine, Mos Entha, Mos Taike, Wayfar et Anchorhead s'abattirent sur les croiseurs ennemis dans un déluge de lasers. Les rebelles se rendirent compte immédiatement que la situation devenait de moins en moins aisée, au fur et à mesure que les chasseurs impériaux s'abattaient sur eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises car de nombreux autres vaisseaux s'étaient joints à la bataille : contrebandiers, pirates, étrangers, neutres, marchands, explorateurs, mercenaires ! Tous attirés par l'appât du gain. Il n'y avait aucun secret derrière tout ça : dans une lueur de génie, Friner avait promit dans toutes les langues possibles et sur toutes les fréquences imaginables qu'une prime « exorbitante » serait versé à tout appareil se joignant à la bataille pour venir en aide au destroyer impérial l'Errinic. De plus, une prime non moins conséquente devait être versé pour chaque appareil rebelle effectivement détruit. Autant dire que beaucoup d'intéressés avaient répondu présents à l'invitation impériale.

Escortés par de plus faibles chasseurs impériaux, des vaisseaux de toutes tailles et de touts types s'élançaient dans la bataille, au grand désarroi des rebelles pour qui la balance venait définitivement de s'inverser. Dans la mêlée générale, il était difficile de reconnaître qui était qui et qui faisait quoi. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de certaine : les ailes X de la rébellion entamaient un repli vers la protection des immenses coques calamaris aux étranges protubérances, comme des rats rejoignent précipitamment les égouts. A quelques encablures de là, les chasseurs Tie rescapés se joignirent à leurs nouveaux amis, délaissant la protection du destroyer pour un assaut rempli d'espoir sur les croiseurs calamari.

_- Concentrez toute la puissance de tir : abattez et virez l'Errinic pour placer les canons de flancs en position de tir sur le croiseur bâbord !  
- Oui, commandant.  
- Ordonnez à tous nos chasseurs d'attaquer ce croiseur en priorité et informez-en nos alliés temporaires.  
- Mais, commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas mes ordres !_ éclata Friner. _Le facteur de cette bataille est le temps, ne le sentez-vous pas ? Il joue avec nous comme le vent s'amuse avec des fétus de paille. Il agit contre nous et chaque seconde qui passe, nos boucliers agonisent un peu plus. Quand ils cèderont, nous commencerons à subir d'irrémédiables dégâts et il en sera fait de nous, pauvres impériaux !  
- Je comprends.  
- Il faut absolument que d'ici là, nous détruisions un des deux croiseurs ennemis !_

La bataille changea d'ardeur. L'espoir changea de camp.  
Le puissant Errinic se défendait comme un lion en cage. Acculé et blessé, il sortait ses griffes pour infliger de terribles griffures à ses assaillants. Le bouclier du destroyer miroitait de milles couleurs sous les impacts des turbo lasers. Quelquefois nacré de jaune, tantôt irisé de bleu, parfois veiné de rouge, il offrait aux regards découragés un soupçon de réconfort. Mais il devenait évident que le bouclier ne tiendrait plus longtemps, qu'il était à bout de souffle, prêt à lâcher et à laisser l'Errinic totalement démuni.  
La résistance des chasseurs rebelles se résumait à tournoyer autour de leurs protecteurs calamaris, priant pour ne pas être pris en chasse par un pirate ou un contrebandier, aux vaisseaux plus puissants et plus rapides que leurs ailes X. Ils avaient peur, dorénavant, et cette peur même était l'aveu de leur échec. Peur qui se révéla contagieuse : le petit forceur de blocus rebelle sentit le vent tourner et abandonna ses deux grands frères pour rejoindre le refuge de la seconde corvette corellienne, celle où Drek était détenu, sans doute en compagnie de la charmante Elna.

_- Aux chasseurs et vaisseaux qui participent à la bataille, mais dans le mauvais camp !_  
La voix de Desnea était tendue.  
_- Nous n'avons rien à vous offrir, ni argent, ni matériel. L'Empire vous a lâchement acheté dans un moment de peur mais il est encore temps de nous rejoindre ! Nous ne vous promettons rien, pas même l'espoir de vaincre aujourd'hui. Nous combattons pour la liberté et ce désir qui nous anime n'habite pas les coeurs froids et durs des Impériaux ! Vous êtes pirates, contrebandiers, trafiquants, en marge de la société, mais vos coeurs ne peuvent faire la sourde oreille aux cris de désespoir et de souffrance que lance la galaxie ! C'est bien plus qu'un simple appel au secours : c'est l'essence même de la liberté, de la justice et de l'égalité qui est en danger ! Je vous en conjure : aidez-nous... aidez-vous !_  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, Desnea eut la naïveté de croire que son discours allait avoir un impact. Les ondes restèrent libres un instant rempli d'espoir, avant d'être saturées par des rires et moqueries en tout genre. Pirates, mercenaires, contrebandiers, commerçants et autres intervenants extérieurs sentaient pertinemment quelle serait l'issue de la bataille. Et qui plus est, l'appât du gain promit par l'Empire aurait transformé en pilote redoutable le plus neutre des neutres. Le commandant Desnea cracha quelques jurons et coupa brutalement la communication. Son teint était pâle et ses traits fatigués.  
_- Maudits soient-ils ! Savent-ils au moins que nous nous battons pour eux ?  
- Les impériaux ont des arguments... très convaincants, commenta un officier.  
- L'argent, l'argent, l'argent !!!  
- Il va sans dire que ce genre de population se satisfait assez bien du régime impérial. Bien que tout puissant, l'Empereur leur laisse une marge de manoeuvre suffisante pour prospérer. Tatooine en est l'exemple le plus flagrant._  
Desnea observa du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole et hocha la tête en silence. Un rictus de colère traversa son visage.  
_- Je m'attendais à tous les ennemis possibles. Mais pas à l'argent. Maudit !_  
Un bruit de course.  
Le cercle d'officiers qui s'était formé autour du jeune commandant s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser passer un des leurs, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.  
_- Commandant !  
- Parlez, enseigne.  
- Nous venons de perdre... le principal écran déflecteur.  
- Non !_  
Plusieurs officiers furent pris de peur et commencèrent à parler sans y avoir été autorisés.  
_- Silence !_ hurla Desnea. _Des dégâts ?_  
_- La coque subit de lourds dommages. Plusieurs sections du croiseur ont été perdues mais rien de dramatique. Nous dérivons une partie de l'énergie des armes pour lever les boucliers de secours._  
_- Ne faites pas ça !_ ordonna le commandant. _Maintenez la pleine puissance du système d'armement ! Qu'importe les dégâts, il faut réduire au silence le plus vite possible le destroyer impérial !_  
Plusieurs officiers secouèrent la tête négativement.  
_- Les boucliers de l'Errinic résistent, mais ils ne dureront plus longtemps. Une question de secondes, commandant. Notre second croiseur calamari est à peine touché, quant à lui. Son commandant demande à ce que nous nous écartions pour prévenir d'éventuels dégâts critiques._  
_- Parfait. Mais nous restons en place. La fin est proche._  
Quelques officiers chuchotèrent entre eux, visiblement mécontents.  
_- Commandant... ce n'est pas tout.  
- Pardon ?  
- La corvette correllienne « Nemesis » vient de battre en retraite et rejoint son homologue à la lisière de la bataille. Son commandant refuse la communication.  
- Bande de lâches... traîtres,_ expectora Desnea.

Tout à sa colère, le jeune commandant ne sentit pas que le vent de la victoire ne soufflait plus de son coté. Il était peut-être même déjà trop tard, mais Desnea refusait de regarder la réalité en face. Un ancien dicton oublié par le temps et les hommes disait en ces termes : il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir...

**Chapitre 14. Des nouvelles de l'escadron Ender**

_- Espèce de salaupard !_

Emon était un gars qu'on pouvait croire maître de ses nerfs. Mais en cet instant, il était à la limite de la fureur animale. Ses organes bouillaient et une sourde pression remontait de son bas ventre jusqu'à la gorge. Il fallait que ça explose. Le lieutenant Nyaris, tout à sa surprise, ne put s'empêcher de jouer le hautain.

_- Je ne vous permets pas !_

_- Mais je vais me permettre, moi !_ hurla Emon.

Il lui décocha un pur coup de poing qui envoya valser le lieutenant dans les airs. Il retomba sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, pendant qu'Emon l'invectivait avec toute la force de sa terrible colère.

_- Abruti ! Vous ne savez pas qui était à bord de cette navette ! C'était l'agent Drek Svar, des Renseignements Impériaux ! Votre opération a tout foutu en l'air ! Nous pouvions le libérer, mais non, il a fallu que vous pétiez plus haut que votre cul ! Vous avez voulu briller mais je vais vous dire quelque chose : les merdes comme vous ne brillent jamais !_

_- Je... je..._

_- N'aviez-vous pas reçu des instructions strictes concernant ce secteur ? Osez avouer le contraire et je vous pulvérise, tout impérial que vous êtes ! Attention !_

Nyaris se protégea la tête dans un réflexe.

_- Je... heu... non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !_

_- Menteur !_ cria Emon.

Il se rapprocha du lieutenant encore au sol et se pencha sur lui. Il le serra au col de ses deux mains et le leva lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds s'agitent vainement dans l'air. Emon avait pour lui d'être grand... et gaillard.

_- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! Soldats... à moi !_

Conditionnés, les soldats en armure blanche se firent menaçants. Ben et le reste de sa troupe en firent autant, dégainant leurs armes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Plusieurs points rouges, pour le moins aussi inquiétants, jouèrent sur les pâles armures des stormtroopers... les viseurs des tireurs d'élite de l'Ender postés en hauteur. Berek parla.

_- Je vous conseille de leur ordonner de baisser leurs armes. Fortement. D'une parce que mes snipers n'auront aucune pitié et n'épargneront personne si une bavure se produisait. Et de deux parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vous prédis les pires ennuis qu'un officier puisse endurer. Cela inclut la cour martiale et le Tribunal Impérial, peu enclins à laisser passer des bavures comme la vôtre. Réfléchissez vite. Et bien._

La réflexion fut rapide, très rapide.

_- Soldats... baissez... baissez vos armes !_

_- C'est mieux,_ fit Emon. _Bien mieux. Et maintenant vous allez me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire si oui ou non vous aviez été averti de notre venue et de la consigne qui avait été donné de ne pas interférer dans notre mission, en aucune manière que ce soit._

Nyaris baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir raté l'occasion de sa vie. Honteux d'être pris en défaut par ces orgueilleux de l'Ender et de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Oui, c'est exact. Je connaissais l'heure et le lieu de votre intervention sur Tatooine. Mais je n'en connaissais pas le motif, sinon..._

_- D'où teniez vous ces informations, lieutenant ?_ coupa Emon.

_- Un agent commandité par le mafieux local, Jabba-le-Hutt. Je n'en sais pas plus... ahem... pourriez-vous me reposer maintenant ?_ s'indigna Nyaris.

Emon relâcha sa prise et le lieutenant s'écrasa sur le sol. Un petit nuage de particules sableuses se souleva, rapidement emporté par un vent chaud et sec. Nyaris se releva, tenant à sa fierté. Il fit semblant de nettoyer son uniforme corrompu et remit en place sa coiffe. Il passa une main sur ses lèvres maculées de sang.

_- Bon, je pense que je l'ai mérité, de toute façon._

Emon le regarda comme s'il venait encore de dire une grosse bêtise.

_- Fermez-la,_ rétorqua Ben. _Vous en avez déjà assez fait._

Nyaris sembla soucieux. Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

_- Je suppose que vous êtes venus en capsules, sinon nos radars auraient aperçus vos navettes. Vous allez mettre un temps fou pour contacter un transport impérial. Vous n'aviez pas prévu la fuite de votre officier._

_- En effet. Nous n'avions pas prévu la bêtise de certains impériaux._

Le lieutenant fit fi de la remarque de Ben et continua.

_- Mes deux navettes sont déjà en route, j'en ai donné l'ordre il y a plusieurs minutes. Elles étaient en lisière de combat. Regardez._

Il désigna deux points qui grossissaient dans le ciel, vers le sud-est des plaines désertiques.

Ben s'exclama en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

_- Des transports de Stormtroopers DX9 !_

Conçus par la corporation Telgorn, ces transports de classe Delta DX9 étaient très appréciés de la flotte Impériale : canons lasers et à ions, lances torpilles à proton, écran déflecteur. Et surtout son système de baie universelle : le DX9 était capable de s'amarrer sur n'importe quel vaisseau et n'importe où sur sa coque. Ce qui faisait de ce transport un modèle de base efficace pour donner l'assaut, et plus important… bons marchés pour l'Empire.

_- Que pensiez-vous, _osa ajouter Nyaris. _J'avais carte blanche._

_- Hm…_ se sentit obligé d'ajouter Ben. _Ce ne sont pas des ATR-6 ni des classes Gamma. Mais nous ferons avec, lieutenant. En espérant pour vous que ça suffise à libérer Drek._

Nyaris consulta son bracelet électronique.

_- Je vous propose de décoller immédiatement. Nous avons... trois minutes et trente-cinq secondes de retard sur elle. C'est jouable. Nous aurions pu avoir moins si..._

Nyaris s'humecta les lèvres d'où coulait encore du sang. Les deux navettes amorçaient leur atterrissage rapide. Son bracelet émit un sifflement. Une communication.

_- Lieutenant ?_ fit une voix grésillante.

_- Transmettez._

_- Nous avons craqué leurs sécurités et nous avons intercepté un message important ! Une flottille rebelle est sur le point d'émerger aux abords de Tatooine. Apparemment pour prendre livraison d'une marchandise que nous suspectons humaine et de grande valeur, d'après la teneur du message !. Secteur de sortie hyperspatiale BY-21. Temps estimé, T-6 minutes !_

_- Excellent travail._

Le lieutenant jeta un regard de triomphe sur l'escouade Ender. Les passerelles des deux navettes venaient de se déployer au sol.

_- Il vous faut une invitation ?_ lança-t-il.

Ben et Emon se turent. Berek ragea derrière son casque. L'instant d'après, l'escadron Ender prenait possession d'une des deux navettes. Nyaris et une poignée de ses meilleurs hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la seconde, laissant la base au reste des soldats et sous le commandement de son sous-officier.

Les deux navettes peinaient à s'arracher de l'attraction de la planète jaune. Leur vitesse était excessive pour une sortie atmosphérique mais Berek et ses hommes ne voulaient pas perdre une seule seconde. Ils n'étaient pas escortés : la totalité des forces aériennes impériales venaient d'être requises par le commandant de l'Errinic. Certainement, la situation là-haut était-elle encore moins brillante...

Elle était encore pire. L'Errinic était en bien mauvaise posture, ses boucliers sur le point de céder face à la puissance de tir des deux croiseurs de type calamari. Heureusement, une horde de vaisseaux non identifiés et de toute évidence du coté impérial participaient à la bataille, à la grande surprise de Ben.  
_- Des chasseurs et vaisseaux extérieurs !  
- Tu n'as pas suivi les ondes ?_ demanda Emon. _Le commandant de l'Errinic a eu la brillante idée de promettre une prime aux extérieurs qui se joindraient à la bataille pour protéger son destroyer. Et voilà le résultat !  
- Alliés d'un jour... _constata Ben.  
_- Je contacte l'Errinic._  
Berek tapota sur plusieurs touches translucides aux formes étranges. La communication grésilla avant de s'établir. Une figure apparut, pâle mais fière.  
_- Commandant Friner vous écoute, Escadron Ender.  
- Vous avez reçu notre précédent message ?  
- Parfaitement. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à capturer la navette, les vaisseaux rebelles sont intervenus trop tôt. Et nous nous trouvons dans une situation exécrable.  
- Courage, commandant. L'Empereur est avec nous.  
- Cependant, continua Friner, nous avons la certitude que la rebelle... Elna c'est ça ? se trouve bien en compagnie de l'agent des renseignements impériaux sur la corvette correlienne restée en retrait, aux coordonnées que je vous transmets.  
- Merci, cette information est précieuse. La récupération de l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat est prioritaire. Nous avons donc besoin d'aide, commandant.  
- Très bien,_ déclara Friner à regret. _Nous allons vous accorder une escorte de chasseurs Tie.  
- Nous allons avoir besoin d'autre chose.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Vous possédez des navettes de transport à bord de l'Errinic ?  
- Affirmatif.  
- Faites en sortir autant que vous pourrez, mais elles n'auront pas besoin d'être remplies, juste un pilote. Quand nous approcherons des corvettes, je ne veux pas que nous soyons pris pour cible. La libération de l'officier Svar est à ce prix. Bien reçu, commandant ?_  
Friner mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, pour bien montrer sa désapprobation à sacrifier des pilotes et à les détourner de leur mission initiale, la protection du destroyer. Mais l'Escadron Ender devait passer en priorité, il le savait.  
_- Très bien. L'escorte et les transports vous rejoindront dans quelques minutes. De plus, une vague de chasseurs vous précèdent, ils ont pour objectifs les réacteurs de la corvette rebelle. Ils l'empêcheront par tous les moyens de prendre la fuite. Pour vous donner le temps d'intervenir.  
- Merci, encore, Commandant. Je sais ce que cela représente pour vous, mais je suis certain que vous réussirez à repousser la menace rebelle. Quant à nous, nous réussirons, soyez-en certains. Et vous aurez pris part à cette réussite. Bon courage.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr,_ déclara Friner, amer. _Encore une fois, faites attention, la zone n'est pas sécurisée. Bonne chance à vous._  
La communication se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans un grésillement.  
Ben et Emon regardèrent Berek.  
_- Je comprends la frustration du commandant à sacrifier ses hommes_, lâcha Berek.  
_- Chacun son job..._ rétorqua Ben. _Le nôtre c'est de libérer Drek, et pour cela, encore faut-il arriver vivant jusqu'à son vaisseau. La guerre n'est pas juste.  
- Bon, regagnez tous vos sièges et harnachez-vous. Les rebelles ne nous laisseront pas approcher de leurs vaisseaux si facilement. Ca va remuer.  
- C'est parti ! Drek nous voilà !_

**Chapitre 15. Péripéties et derniers soubresauts de l'Errinic**

_- Commandant !_  
Friner était en train d'observer la bataille spatiale depuis la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait le poste de commandement de l'Errinic. Il se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, non sans prestance.  
_- Parlez, lieutenant, parlez !  
- Notre second système déflecteur vient de succomber. Nous n'avons plus de boucliers et subissons des dégâts irrémédiables. A la cadence à laquelle les deux croiseurs calamaris nous tirent dessus, l'Errinic ne sera bientôt plus qu'un gruyère flottant dans le vide de l'espace...  
- Merci pour l'allusion, lieutenant.  
- Nous ne battons pas en retraite, commandant ?  
- Non. Il est trop tard et même si nous fuyions, les rebelles ne nous lâcheront pour autant. Nous sommes une proie trop facile pour eux. Mais c'est là où ils se trompent, heureusement._  
Friner médita quelques secondes, devant le jeune lieutenant qui visiblement ne tenait plus en place. Ce dernier se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, frénétiquement.  
_- Un tiers de notre énergie est encore dérivée vers les moteurs, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Affirmatif, commandant.  
- Très bien. Dérivez la totalité de cette énergie vers l'armement de l'Errinic.  
- Com... commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas, faites ce que je dis,_ souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse. _C'est maintenant qu'il faut vaincre ou mourir, mais au moins nous ne fuirons plus, maintenant..._

La tourelle ajusta son tir méthodiquement et lâcha une salve destructrice. Cette dernière traversa la distance qui séparait l'Errinic du croiseur amiral en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour prononcer une insulte en jawa, c'est dire. Il n'y eut aucun bruit quand elle traversa la coque du croiseur rebelle. Et pour cause, la coque avait déjà été détruite par des tirs précédents. Les lasers traversèrent plusieurs cloisons de soute avant d'heurter de plein fouet un compartiment de générateur d'énergie. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le générateur n'explosa pas soudainement comme on pouvait le voir dans les films d'action diffusés sur l'Holovision. Et il n'explosa pas parce qu'il avait été touché, non. Le système de refroidissement s'était simplement arrêté. Les techniciens du compartiment ne pouvaient plus éteindre le générateur ou simplement mettre en route un circuit de refroidissement de secours : ils avaient tous péri suite à la brutale dépressurisation. Il surchauffa donc lentement jusqu'à atteindre une température infernale qui fit fondre les structures métalliques autour de lui. Il devint définitivement instable et libéra soudainement les quelques mégatonnes de neutrons, protons et autres joyeusetés qui s'ébattaient il y a peu à l'intérieur du générateur d'énergie.

Ce fut beau. Destructeur, mais définitivement magnifique. Il ne fallait pas s'imaginer une explosion démesurée non plus. Elle ne fut même pas visible de l'extérieur du croiseur. Mais elle eut la chance de provoquer une petite réaction en chaîne qui détruisit quelques générateurs mitoyens. Le spectacle fut encore plus beau, cette fois-ci, et visible depuis l'Errinic. La partie bâbord de la poupe du croiseur amiral rebelle fut soudain noyée dans une lumière aveuglante qui ne dura qu'une microseconde. L'explosion en elle-même prit la forme d'une boule de feu gigantesque mais qui ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'avait duré la lumière. Le vide spatial absorba en deux ou trois secondes toutes les flammes et toute la chaleur émise par la déflagration. Une excavation béante vit le jour dans la coque du croiseur rebelle. Tout autour flottaient des débris de toutes sortes : morceaux de coques, cadavres humains... qui entamaient une lente et funeste orbite autour du croiseur.

La joie flottait dans l'air confiné et recyclé de l'Errinic. Pendant quelques secondes, ni le second croiseur calamari, ni le destroyer impérial n'échangèrent de tirs. Une sorte de magie s'était installée, très vite interrompue par une reprise des salves ravageuses rebelles.

_- Commandant ! La coque est endommagée à 70. La plupart des sections de l'Errinic ont été isolées du vide de l'espace. 80 des tourelles lasers bâbord et 60 des tourelles tribord ne fonctionnent plus. Nous avons perdu le contact avec celles qui tirent encore. Les réacteurs sont endommagés à plus de 90 et ne reçoivent de toute façon plus d'énergie. Les communications sont hors d'état, nous avons perdu les contacts avec les bases impériales sur Tatooine, ainsi qu'avec la totalité de nos chasseurs encore engagés dans la bataille. Les pertes humaines se chiffrent par centaines et les infirmeries sont débordées. La moitié de nos transports ne sont plus en état de passer en vol sidéral et l'autre moitié ne vaut guère mieux. Accessoirement, nos engins mécanisés, TB-TT et AT-AT, ont subi de lourds dommages, mais je pense que c'est le cadet de nos soucis..._

Comme pour confirmer ses dires et rajouter encore plus à l'atmosphère angoissante de la situation, la totalité des lumières sur l'Errinic s'éteignirent violemment, remplacées par l'éclairage rougeâtre clignotant de secours. Les sirènes d'alerte ne rugissaient plus qu'avec faiblesse, au vu du manque d'énergie. De seconde en seconde, leurs appels stridents se muaient en soupirs. Bientôt, elles ne furent plus du tout audibles...

Aussi brutalement que soudainement, les baies de la passerelle principale explosèrent, sous l'impact d'une salve de lasers bien ajustée. L'effet fut immédiat et tout commença à voler dans la grande pièce, du matériel aux membres de l'équipage.  
Friner ne contemplait plus la progression de la bataille à ce moment. Il s'était éloigné pour écouter le rapport détaillé des avaries, près du sas principal. D'autres furent moins chanceux que lui. L'air s'échappait dans le vide de l'espace, comme aspiré par une énorme dépression. Avec une force et une puissance bestiale, terrible, elle engloutit les malheureux opérateurs qui avaient la malchance de se trouver trop près. Ceux qui se trouvaient debout et donc non harnachés, comme l'exigeait la procédure standard de sécurité en cas de combat spatial, furent les premiers à être précipités hors de l'Errinic, livrés à une mort affreuse et douloureuse dans le froid sidéral.  
Solidement agrippé au rebord de la console de transmission, le commandant Friner luttait de tout son corps pour résister à l'aspiration. Il avait confiance : il n'était pas vieux et ses muscles lui obéissaient encore parfaitement.

Il mit quelques secondes à percevoir les hurlements de peur, proches de lui...  
Tournant la tête du mieux qu'il pu, il aperçut l'un de ses officiers de liaison, à moins d'un mètre de lui... comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... qui luttait, les doigts accrochés sur une grille à même le sol. Visiblement, il allait lâcher prise : la force d'aspiration était trop grande et la grille lui cisaillait les doigts. Friner aurait pu tourner à nouveau la tête et l'oublier, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait apprit à l'école. Plusieurs années de solidarité forcée dans une académie impériale ne s'oubliaient pas aussi facilement.  
Le jeune officier avait les yeux agrandis par la peur. Il ne cessait de fixer l'espace béant, derrière lui. L'air quittait la passerelle avec une vitesse prodigieuse, accompagné d'un sifflement terrible, assourdissant. Friner eut peur de ne jamais se faire comprendre.

_- Lieutenant, regardez-moi !_ hurla-t-il.  
Rien n'y fit, soit qu'il fut médusé par le spectacle de mort derrière lui, soit qu'il n'entendisse pas les appels du commandant : le lieutenant ne répondait pas.  
_- Bordel de merde, lieutenant, regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi, maintenant !  
- Co... commandant ?  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Regardez-moi et écoutez-moi !_  
Un rictus de souffrance tordit le visage du lieutenant.  
_- Mes doigts ! Mes doigts vont lâcher ! J'ai trop mal, je ne peux plus tenir !  
- Vous avez fini de faire la mauviette, lieutenant ?_ hurla Friner d'une voix terrible.  
Le jeune homme regardait son supérieur, d'un air médusé.  
_- Je vais m'approcher et vous tendre la main, vous m'entendez ?  
- Je vais lâcher !!!  
- Non, vous n'allez pas lâcher, vous allez tenir bon, c'est un ordre !_  
Le lieutenant esquissa un sourire, faiblement. Et ferma les yeux...

Friner était un poil trop loin. Même en tendant la main, il n'arriverait pas à sa hauteur pour le secourir. Mais il avait bien une trentaine de centimètres à gagner, car la console était assez large et il était fermement agrippé en son milieu. Il fallait agir, vite.

_- J'arrive, lieutenant, tenez bon !_

Tâtonnant pour trouver des prises dignes de ce nom, le commandant progressait doucement. Le jeune homme ne criait plus, ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Peut-être sous la douleur avait-il perdu connaissance. Mais ses doigts accrochés dans la grille tenaient encore. Mais l'action de la dépressurisation, alliée à celle de la grille coupante à souhait, entaillait sa chair et peut-être même ses os. Des gouttes de sang perlaient de ses blessures. Elles prenaient de la vitesse avant de s'éjecter avec fulgurance hors du destroyer. Friner se rendit compte avec horreur que plusieurs des doigts du lieutenant étaient déjà sectionnés, arrachés !

_- Lieutenant ???_

Il avait vraiment perdu connaissance. Mais Friner n'allait pas le laisser tomber comme ça.  
Il assura lentement et fermement la prise de sa main droite, contractant avec violence les muscles de celle-ci. Friner relâcha lentement les doigts de sa main gauche. L'aspiration fit immédiatement son effet et son bras fut brusquement attiré vers le vide de l'espace. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi faciles qu'elles paraissaient. Friner jura tout bas : ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de l'officier ! Il n'arrivait pas à l'agripper. Il pensa furtivement que c'était bien le genre de choses qui pouvaient arriver dans un holofilm d'action, le genre diffusé sur les canaux aux heures de grande écoute. Mais c'était vraiment la réalité, cette fois-ci. Et la vie du jeune lieutenant se jouait à quelques centimètres, terribles... des centimètres qui séparaient la vie de la mort. Friner cracha quelques insultes bien nourries à l'encontre de la fatalité. Mais jamais le destin ni la fatalité ne dirigeraient sa vie, ni ses actes. Jamais.  
Il fit un dangereux effort, tentant d'élonger son bras. Mais la nature humaine était ce qu'elle était, l'humain ne faisait définitivement pas parti de ces espèces extra-terrestres qui avaient la faculté d'allonger leurs membres et il échoua. Ne prenant pas le temps de plus de réflexion, chaque seconde comptait, sa main tâtonna et ses doigts se glissèrent dans la terrible grille et s'y cramponnèrent. Son autre main lâcha la prise si sûre de la console. Son corps bascula violemment et il se retrouva dans la même position que l'officier, la grille commençant à lui taillader les jointures de ses doigts. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ce qu'il faisait était bien plus important que sa douleur. Il passa un bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour soulager un peu la pression et attendit, stoïque.

Encore une fois, le retard était dû à la carence énergétique du destroyer.  
Tardivement et lentement, les épaisses cloisons métalliques se refermèrent sur le vide de l'espace. Il leur fallu deux pleines minutes pour se refermer et isoler totalement la passerelle. Deux minutes pendant lesquelles plusieurs vies furent encore perdues. Plus personne n'espérait quand le cliquetis rassurant du verrouillage des cloisons se fit entendre. Une rumeur de joie parcourut ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

_- L'Empereur soit loué... _marmonna le commandant.

La pression douloureuse sur ses doigts avait disparu. Il poussa cependant un hurlement de souffrance quand il dégagea ses doigts. Ces derniers présentaient de profondes entailles qui mettraient plusieurs semaines à se faire oublier. Heureusement, les os n'étaient pas atteints. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, Friner avait eu de la chance, il le savait.  
Comme le voulait la procédure, l'accès à la passerelle avait été condamnée, jusqu'à ce que les choses soient revenues dans l'ordre. La pression de l'air approchant un chiffre correct, la porte principale se déverrouilla et les hommes d'équipages et médecins qui attendaient derrière purent venir secourir ceux qui en avaient besoin.

_- Commandant ! Vous n'avez rien ? Par l'Empereur… infirmier !  
- Ce n'est rien._

Un infirmier se hâta et appliqua sur les plaies une sorte de gel translucide verdâtre qui eut pour effet de soulager immédiatement la douleur. Après un pansement rapidement effectué, il se dépêcha d'aller soigner l'officier que le commandant venait de sauver au péril de sa vie. Il appliqua le même gel et les plaies cessèrent de saigner. Le jeune homme avait perdu plusieurs doigts, qui restaient accrochés à la maudite grille, mais il aurait pu perdre bien plus encore. L'infirmier entreprit une série de piqûres après avoir vérifié son état de santé.  
Friner se retourna vers un officier proche.

_- La situation ?_ s'enquit-il immédiatement.  
_- Aucune idée, commandant. Nous n'avons plus aucun contact. Impossible de joindre les machinistes, officiers de pont, navigateurs ou radars. Nous sommes « isolés » du reste du vaisseau, je pense que tout le monde l'est, d'ailleurs.  
- Silence, silence !_  
Le commandant eut de la peine à se faire entendre.  
_- Silence, je réclame le silence !_  
Les survivants se taisaient à présent, tandis que les infirmiers et médecins s'affairaient. Friner tendit l'oreille et au bout de quelques secondes, son visage devint anxieux. De sourdes détonations faisaient trembler imperceptiblement le destroyer.  
_- Ils nous tirent toujours dessus !  
- Alors nous sommes perdus, cette fois-ci.  
- Les transports de secours...  
- ... sont pour la plupart endommagés et inaptes au vol,_ continua Friner. _De plus, nous n'aurions jamais le temps matériel de nous frayer un passage vers le hangar. Enfin, je ne compte pas abandonner le reste de mes hommes. Et puis, comme le veut une ancienne tradition ancrée dans la marine, je ne désire pas survivre à mon bâtiment. L'Errinic sera mon tombeau.  
- Commandant ! Commandant, venez voir !_  
La voix était celle d'un des sous-officiers de pont. Il regardait à travers un des petits hublots de la passerelle, qui n'avait pas explosé sous l'impact. Il riait et désignait du doigt quelque chose dans l'espace. Friner s'approcha rapidement.  
_- Regardez !_

**Chapitre 16. Hésitations rebelles**

L'espace.  
Tatooine.  
Une carcasse aux étranges protubérances.  
_- Le croiseur calamari... constata Friner. Celui que nous avons sévèrement endommagé. On dirait que le destin se charge de l'achever._  
Le commandant fronça des sourcils pour mieux y voir.  
_- Il n'a pas réussi à corriger sa route et ses réacteurs encore en état le font dévier droit vers Tatooine ! Il commence à pénétrer dans l'atmosphère..._  
Le reste des hommes et femmes présents faisait cercle autour de leur commandant, essayant d'apercevoir le spectacle.  
_- Dans notre agonie, nous aurons le privilège d'avoir détruit un de leurs gros vaisseaux !_

Au loin, la carlingue du croiseur calamari commençait à s'échauffer sous le frottement des premières particules de la ionosphère. Bientôt la coque vibra sous la pression qui devenait de seconde en seconde plus forte. A ce stade, Friner et ceux qui arrivaient à voir le hublot par-dessus son épaule, apercevaient une énorme boule de feu, semblable à une météorite qui fonçait s'écraser sur la planète jaune. Le croiseur n'arriva pas si loin, cependant, et explosa dans une terrible déflagration, qu'on entendit partout sur Tatooine, de l'astroport de Mos Esley jusqu'au repaire de l'infâme Jabba le Hutt. Certains débris s'échouèrent quand même dans le sable du désert et sur quelques villes, causant des dégâts minimes. Ils furent récupérés et vendus au marché noir. Rares, ces petits morceaux de coques pour la plupart, furent recherchés dans toute la galaxie avec avidité comme symbolisant une grande victoire pour l'Empire.  
Certains à bord de l'Errinic poussèrent des cris de joie. Ils furent de courte durée car la menace de l'autre croiseur calamari était toujours présente. Derrière lui, le soleil projetait un effrayant cône d'ombre sur le destroyer en piteux état...  
_- Je vois certaines de nos tourelles qui continuent à tirer sur le vaisseau ennemi, _commença Friner._ Je suis fier de ces hommes... mes hommes.  
- C'est la fin, commandant ?_

La destruction du croiseur amiral avait jeté un froid sur les rebelles.  
Le commandant en charge du dernier croiseur calamari, Etnyn, avait vivement critiqué l'ordre d'attaquer le destroyer impérial. Que représentait un destroyer pour l'Empire ? Alors que la perte d'un croiseur aussi puissant qu'un croiseur calamari représentait pour l'alliance une perte indéniable. Un vaisseau qui ferait défaut lorsque les rebelles décideraient d'un raid éclair sur une station impériale. Avec lui, des milliers d'hommes venaient de périr. La rébellion vivait des heures sombres et cette perte sèche en vie humaine n'allait pas arranger les choses.  
Etnyn n'était pas de nature belliqueuse. Il était plus vieux que celui qui le commandait, à savoir le défunt commandant Desnea, mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Sa nature préservatrice, précautionneuse, expliquait le fait qu'il ait rarement été muté à des postes de commandement. Mais il n'en prenait pas ombrage et acceptait la situation.

Etnyn délaissa des yeux les débris du croiseur amiral, qui se consumaient dans l'atmosphère de la planète des sables. Son regard se porta sur le fier et impétueux Errinic, qui osait encore les défier. Sa carcasse était criblée d'impacts, de nombreux corps sans vie flottaient, en orbite lente autour du destroyer impérial. Toute lumière avait disparu des hublots et des baies. Des arcs électriques naissaient un peu partout, sur et sous la surface métallique, signes d'une grande instabilité énergétique. En regardant un peu mieux, on apercevait des lueurs d'importants incendies, au plus profond des entrailles du vaisseau. Et pourtant, pourtant... une petite vingtaine de tourelles lasers continuaient d'harceler les boucliers du croiseur calamari. La déficience d'énergie obligeait les canonniers impériaux à réduire la puissance des salves ainsi que leur fréquence. Mais ils continuaient de tirer, inlassablement.

_- Ils tirent toujours ! Pourquoi continuent-ils à tirer ???  
- Ce sont des impériaux. Les canonniers de l'Errinic continueront de tirer jusqu'à la fin. S'ils avaient des pierres à la place de leurs canons, ils tenteraient quand même de nous les envoyer dessus. Ils sont conditionnés pour agir ainsi._  
Etnyn hocha la tête, gravement.  
_- Il faut avouer qu'ils sont têtus, fiers et combattants. Superbement dressés pour obéir. Loyaux envers leur Empereur de pacotille jusqu'à la fin. C'est pathétique.  
- Commandant ?  
- Je vous écoute, enseigne.  
- Les boucliers du croiseur ne sont plus qu'à 70. Nos ailes X et Y perdent la bataille, nombre de nos chasseurs sont revenus aux hangars, gravement endommagés. Les vaisseaux pirates, mercenaires et commerçants, alliés au reste des chasseurs Tie ennemis, harcèlent notre position. Ils sont trop rapides pour la plupart de nos tourelles. D'autre part, nos estimations divergent quand à l'état du destroyer ennemi. Il a toujours de l'énergie en réserve : ses tourelles continuent à nous prendre pour cible. Ses moteurs sont endommagés mais sans gravité ni réactions en chaîne : apparemment, le commandant de l'Errinic a fait dévier toute l'énergie vers l'armement.  
- Aucune estimation quant à sa résistance ?  
- Non.  
- Ce n'est pas mon combat et ce n'est pas mon intention de venger Desnea.  
- Commandant ?_  
Etnyn releva fièrement le menton et parla d'une voix claire.  
_- Moteurs à pleine puissance. Demi-tour, nous rejoignons nos corvettes. Préparez le saut en hyper espace aux coordonnées initiales.  
- Commandant, une communication._  
Sans que ce dernier n'ait donné son accord, un écran s'alluma.  
_- Stupide, c'est stupide ! Maudit Desnea !  
- Je sais,_ commenta Etnyn. _Je ne pouvais rien faire._  
La voix d'Elna était furieuse. Il n'y avait pas que sa voix : son visage était rouge de colère, ses traits tirés. Ses sourcils froncés soulignaient l'expression de ses yeux de braise. Même dans cet état, la jeune rebelle était magnifique.  
_- Nos senseurs indiquent une formation de chasseurs impériaux en approche, releva-t-elle. Mais que diable faites-vous donc ?  
- Le temps est venu de nous replier. Il nous est impossible d'estimer les avaries de l'Errinic et s'il peut nous résister encore longtemps. De toute évidence, il aura pour des semaines de réparation, il faudra en aviser l'alliance. Et je ne désire pas traîner dans ce secteur plus longtemps.  
- Je prépare immédiatement le saut en hyper espace, commandant._  
La voix d'Elna était nouée.  
_- Il faut espérer que les informations que l'agent impérial possède en valent la chandelle.  
- J'espère aussi, Elna. Mais ceci est votre mission. Nous nous retrouverons au point de rendez-vous, bonne chance.  
- Ils sont déjà sur nous, Etnyn ! Envoyez-nous des renforts !_

**Chapitre 17. Sacrifice**

Le jeune pilote impérial Goirdir Fivre venait de quitter sa formation pour prendre en chasse l'aile X d'un ennemi. Celui-ci multipliait désespérément les acrobaties pour distancer le poursuivant. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le chasseur Tie de se rapprocher inexorablement, ses tirs devenaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus mortels. Le pilote rebelle tenta de faire plonger son appareil, dans un dernier espoir. La carlingue frémissait sous la vitesse et il crut que les moteurs de l'appareil allaient le lâcher. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Goirdir Fivre avait anticipé la manoeuvre trop prévisible de l'ennemi. Comme on lui avait enseigné à l'Académie, en situation de panique, une grande majorité de pilotes rebelles tentaient une plongée pour s'échapper. Les statistiques étaient formelles. Aussi, le jeune Goirdir avait prit soin de s'en rappeler pour toujours anticiper sur les manoeuvres ennemies. Comme maintenant. Les quelques dixièmes de seconde que le pilote impérial avait gagné sur sa proie furent fatales à l'adversaire. Le collimateur de visée vint doucement se positionner sur l'appareil ennemi, le doigt sur la gâchette accentua sa pression. Le rebelle le pressentit, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que sa manoeuvre était vouée à l'échec, que le chasseur Tie s'était bien trop rapproché. Il cria de rage, mais aucun son ne sortit du cockpit. Dans l'espace, personne ne vous entend crier. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, l'aile X explosait en myriades de particules lumineuses, qui s'éteignirent aussi subitement qu'elles étaient nées, dans le vide glacial de l'espace.  
_- Joli coup, lieutenant Goirdir, rejoignez la formation !  
- Merci, capitaine... non, attendez !_  
Deux petits points blancs en forme de X s'étaient détachés de la confusion de la mêlée spatiale. A quelques lieux, derrière son appareil. Ils devinrent vite deux chasseurs rebelles qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de laisser la mort de leur camarade impunie. La situation s'aggravait dangereusement car les ennemis n'allaient pas tarder à être sur lui, lâchant leurs salves de feu. Et le jeune Goirdir était encore loin de sa formation. Trop loin.

_- Deux ailes X me prennent en chasse à seize heures !  
- Tâchez de jouer un peu avec eux, nous arrivons._  
La voix de son capitaine était grave mais sereine. Goirdir fut immédiatement apaisé.  
_- Faites vite !_

Les premières salves laser se jetèrent sur lui avec férocité. Les moteurs enclenchés à fond, le pilote impérial tenta de faire jouer son atout : la vitesse et la maniabilité de son appareil. Si la distance ne s'était pas réduite, elle ne s'était pas non plus agrandie et le danger restait menaçant. Tant que faire se pouvait, Goirdir dirigeait son appareil vers les points amis qui se précipitaient à son secours. Mais les rebelles ne furent pas dupes. Un des deux appareils se détacha sur sa droite, décrivant une ellipse assez large et obligeant le chasseur Tie à dévier de sa course s'il voulait espérer contenir les assaillants. L'autre rebelle manoeuvrait avec aisance derrière son chasseur Tie, espaçant ses tirs pour se concentrer sur leur précision. Le pilote impérial reconnut là un vieux de la vieille, qui avait du bouchon et des milliers d'heures de vol derrière lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore, lui, le jeune officier émoulu, fraîchement sorti d'école. Que pouvait-il faire donc ? Il n'arrivait pas à le semer, et même, la situation semblait se dégrader de seconde en seconde. Il semblait que la distance qui séparait les deux appareils diminuait, malgré les efforts désespérés de Goirdir. Inconsciemment, il effectua une manoeuvre qui n'était pas une manoeuvre de repli mais une manoeuvre d'attaque. On l'appelait communément à l'Académie « le grand huit ». L'aile X du poursuivant s'en rendit compte et il en profita pour gagner quelques mètres sur son futur trophée. Par contre et bizarrement, l'autre appareil, qui pesait sur la course du pilote et l'obligeait à dévier sa trajectoire, à l'opposé des renforts, ne vit rien venir et se retrouva légèrement en delà du vaisseau de Goirdir. Ce fut la surprise totale. Le jeune lieutenant ne perdit pas de temps. Il braqua les commandes de son appareil à fond et son organe de visée s'ajusta l'ombre d'une seconde sur l'appareil du malheureux rebelle. Cela lui suffit. Il ne saurait jamais s'il venait de jouer de chance ou pas, mais l'aile X fut gravement touchée par son tir précis et rapide. Quelques instants plus tard elle explosa toute seule dans le vide de l'espace. Le pilote s'était néanmoins éjecté, mais sa durée de vie ne frôlait pas la paire d'heures s'il n'était pas récupéré très vite. Cela importait bien peu au jeune Goirdir qui se trouvait alors en position critique. Un tir bien ajusté lui fit croire que c'en était terminé de lui. Mais il n'avait endommagé que l'aile gauche de son chasseur Tie, qui partit en vrille incontrôlée. Tout allait bientôt être fini car les commandes ne répondaient plus, ou pas assez du moins pour rétablir l'assiette de l'appareil. Le poursuivant ajusta tranquillement son appareil de visée et un sourire vint effleurer son visage raviné par le temps.  
Il y eut une terrible déflagration. Le tir avait touché les organes vitaux de l'appareil, qui se désintégra littéralement, ne laissant que quelques poussières métalliques. La seconde aile X n'était plus ! Goirdir tira péniblement sur les commandes et au bout de quelques secondes, son chasseur filait droit, libre de tout poursuivant mais l'aile gauche sérieusement endommagée.

_- Merci, capitaine !  
- De rien p'tit gars..._  
Le chef d'escadron inspecta des yeux les dégâts sur l'appareil de son protégé.  
_- Ca va tenir, lieutenant ?  
- Ca va tenir, capitaine. Il faudra bien, je ne compte pas vous laisser toutes les médailles !  
- C'est bon,_ fit-il en souriant, _il y en aura pour tout le monde. Allez on reprend la formation et on rejoint le convoi, vite. On a un peu de retard mais on est dans les temps. C'est parti._

Le convoi...  
...était franchement en mauvaise posture ! La corvette Corellienne qui retenait prisonnier l'officier Drek ne comptait pas se faire aborder aussi facilement. De gigantesques salves de batteries lasers s'abattaient sur les navettes de l'Empire qui osaient s'approcher de trop près. Pour rajouter à l'impossibilité de la situation, un nombre important d'ailes X et Y rebelles s'acharnaient sur elles, dans le but évident d'en détruire le maximum pour empêcher l'abordage du cargo. Les chasseurs de l'Empire peinaient à assurer la sécurité des navettes d'assaut, prises entre deux feux, celui des chasseurs rebelles et celui de la corvette ennemie qui ne ménageait pas sa puissance de destruction. Les pertes étaient terribles, aussi bien d'un coté que de l'autre.

Les chasseurs impériaux étaient arrivés au but qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Et rapidement, même. Une explosion naquit sur le dos de la corvette, qui se propagea aux réacteurs, les mettant hors service. C'était une faille bien connue des corvettes de type Corellienne, exploitée depuis longtemps par les flottes de l'Empire. Il était de notoriété publique que ces corvettes jouent mal leur rôle de vaisseau de guerre, de toute façon. Ainsi, depuis plusieurs années, elles étaient reléguées à des missions de transport ou d'escorte. Mais les rebelles pêchaient par leur nombre réduit de vaisseaux et navettes, et souvent se trouvaient dans l'obligation d'utiliser ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Et ils avaient beaucoup de corvettes Corelliennes, malheureusement pour eux. Et ce qui se passait en ce moment n'était que le résultat d'une bête faille de sécurité dans la conception de la corvette, quelques tirs savamment ajustés au niveau des réacteurs, mal protégés et mal isolés, provoquant dans le meilleur des cas une coupure volontaire d'énergie dans les réacteurs, et une immobilisation de la corvette, incapable désormais de manœuvrer ou de passer en vitesse lumière, et dans le pire des cas amenant à la destruction pure et simple de la corvette. Mais heureusement pour Drek, cela n'arriva pas. Cependant, même paralysée, la corvette tirait inlassablement sur tout ce qui s'approchait trop près d'elle, et depuis quelques minutes, sentant le danger venir, sur tous les transports. Une quinzaine de navettes d'assaut faisaient voile vers la corvette. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas tous contenir d'équipage, c'était impossible ! Dans le doute, il fallait bien se résoudre à en détruire le plus possible, en espérant détruire la bonne. Le capitaine de la corvette espérait sincèrement et naïvement avoir cette chance…

Dans le feu de l'action, une navette que Goirdir reconnut comme celle qui transportait l'escadron Ender, réussit à s'approcher convenablement du vaisseau Corellien. A cette courte distance, les batteries lasers se montraient plutôt inefficaces et les faisceaux lumineux frôlaient la carlingue du vaisseau pour se perdre dans la bataille, plus loin. C'est pourquoi une aile Y rebelle, voyant venir le danger impérial, décocha l'un de ses puissants missiles qui fila vite et droit vers Ben et ses compagnons. Un missile particulièrement véloce, qui était attiré par la chaleur infrarouge dégagée par les moteurs subluminiques, facilement repérable dans le froid sidéral. Un missile qui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de les épargner. La navette d'assaut était maintenant tout près du navire Corellien et entamait sa procédure d'arrimage forcé. Mais le missile lancé vers elle ne lui permettrait jamais de mettre en sécurité les hommes qu'elle abritait. C'était trop tard.  
Goirdir décrocha et se précipita en vitesse maximale sur la navette.  
_- Lieutenant, que faites-vous ?_  
C'était sa première mission en milieu hostile, après bien des années d'entraînements.  
_- Lieutenant, reprenez la formation !_  
Il avait eu une merveilleuse enfance, loin des tracas du monde extérieur, sur Naboo. Le soleil et la nature l'avaient vu grandir et mûrir, auprès de ses frères et soeurs qu'il aimait.  
_- Pilote, je vous ordonne de revenir !_  
Goirdir avait incorporé l'Académie très tôt et s'était révélé l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, faisant la fierté de ses parents qui ne tarissaient plus d'éloges quand ils parlaient de leur fils aîné.  
_- Lieutenant Goirdir... _soupira son capitaine de vol, qui avait compris ses intentions.  
Le jeune homme avait les yeux remplis de larmes, se rappelant les différents événements de sa vie, qui défilaient devant ses yeux comme dans un kaléidoscope géant.  
_- ... nous nous retrouverons là-haut, au paradis des justes... _souffla le capitaine.  
Il se remémora les paroles de son officier supérieur, lorsque celui-ci lui avait apprit sa participation à une mission de la plus haute importance, la protection du convoi d'abordage.  
_- Vous savez ce qu'est une mission de la plus haute importance ?  
- Non, capitaine.  
- C'est une mission où l'on a des récompenses... mais où les récompenses sont envoyées à votre famille. Alors faites attention à vous !_  
Son chasseur Tie arriverait juste à temps pour croiser la trajectoire du missile et empêcher la destruction de la navette de l'escadron Ender. Au lieu d'avoir un déluge de morts à son palmarès, ce maudit missile n'en causerait qu'une seule, la sienne. Il repensa une dernière fois à la photo, dans sa chambre... sa famille qui l'entourait, lors de la délivrance de son diplôme académique.

Il coupa les moteurs... et il s'arrêta de penser.

**Chapitre 18. Adieu Nyaris… **

A la lisère du champ de bataille, à limite de vision humaine, une série d'éclairs vifs et lumineux vit le jour. Nyaris devina ce qui s'y passait. Non parce qu'il avait une excellente vue, mais parce qu'il avait remarqué, tout comme son pilote, le survol de sa navette il y a quelques petites minutes par une phalange de douze chasseurs bombardiers impériaux. Ils se dirigeaient vers la corvette corellienne restée en retrait. Cette dernière, voyant le combat tourner en déconfiture pour ses comparses rebelles, était en train de manœuvrer pour quitter le champ de bataille. Dans quelques minutes, elle aurait engagé son hyperpropulsion si les bombardiers en provenance de l'Errinic n'étaient pas intervenus.

Dans un passage parfait, évitant le tir de barrage des maigres canons de la corvette, ils avaient concentré leurs torpilles à proton sur un seul et même endroit : le réacteur central. Situé sur l'épine dorsale de la corvette, il était de notoriété d'être particulièrement vulnérable aux tirs, en dépit des boucliers. La chance – ou l'efficacité – fut cette fois du coté de l'empire et la réaction en chaîne tant attendue détruisit le réacteur, endommagea les secondaires et coupa tous les systèmes défensifs de la corvette.

_- Il reste toujours la seconde corvette_, constata Nyaris.

Le pilote acquiesça.

_- Pourvu que nous arrivions saufs._

Des dizaines de transports, dont celui de l'escadron Ender et celui de l'officier Nyaris, volaient vers la corvette qui retenait captif le précieux agent de l'Ubiqtorat. De temps à autre, un missile largué d'une aile X ou une salve tirée de la corvette endommageait ou détruisait l'un des transports, au hasard. Arrivés à hauteur de débarquement, il ne restait plus que huit transports en état. Et l'Ender ainsi que Nyaris avaient survécu.

_- Attention, pilote !!!_ rugit soudain l'officier.

Surgissant du néant, une aile X se positionna sur leur trajet, menaçante. La seconde d'après, deux torpilles à proton fusaient vers le transport impérial. Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de plonger en piqué, à peine eut-il le temps de virer de bord pour éviter une torpille… et se prendre de justesse sa sœur jumelle, qui explosa sur la turbine à ions, arrière bâbord. Le vaisseau partit en vrille incontrôlée.

L'impact fut terrible. Le réacteur fut entièrement détruit et la coque sévèrement endommagée, ce qui dépressurisa irrémédiablement l'intérieur du transport. L'onde de choc se répercutant dans l'appareil envoya Nyaris valser dans la cabine de pilotage : il se trouvait debout derrière son pilote. Il y eut un bruit d'os brisés qui laissa craindre le pire. A l'arrière du transport, plusieurs caissons métalliques se désolidarisèrent et vinrent semer une mort rapide par écrasement sur trois soldats pourtant solidement attachés.

Le pilote, harnaché selon la procédure standard, s'en tira sans séquelles et mit plusieurs précieuses minutes à stabiliser l'appareil. Dans le même temps, il mit tout en œuvre pour éviter une explosion brutale : coupure des réacteurs, déviation de l'énergie vers les systèmes de survie. Il procéda rapidement à l'envoi d'un message de détresse, mais se doutait bien que personne ne viendrait les récupérer avant la fin de la bataille.

Quand tout ce qui devait être fait fut tenté, le pilote se déharnacha et vint porter secours au lieutenant Nyaris. Il s'en était tiré, mais dans un piteux état. Son visage présentait une énorme plaie saignante au niveau du front. Les os de son bras droit étaient visiblement en miette et son épaule déboîtée. Une longue estafilade saignante sur sa jambe droite laissait présager qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Nyaris hurlait de douleur. Il était médicalement impossible pour le pilote de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva, fouilla rapidement un caisson et en sortit un produit étrangement vert et étrangement translucide. Il transféra rapidement le produit dans une seringue hypodermique et l'injecta dans le cou du lieutenant. Ce dernier cessa de crier et perdit conscience. Le pilote déverrouilla et fit coulisser le panneau central qui séparait cockpit et arrière du transport. Malgré son expérience, il faillit vomir à la vue du spectacle. Certains soldats étaient encore inconscients, d'autres choqués. Un des soldats avait eu le cran de se détacher pour vérifier l'état de ses trois camarades, visiblement morts sur le coup. Deux avaient eu la boîte crânienne défoncée par un des caissons qui s'étaient libérés, le dernier présentait une cage thoracique béante et défoncée, blessure causée par le coin saillant d'un des caissons, qui portait encore la trace de son sang. Dans l'ensemble ils avaient eu une mort rapide, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait leur espérer. Le sang s'écoulait lentement le long des parois métalliques du vaisseau, et se rejoignit lentement en une mare de sang informe en son milieu. L'odeur devenait écoeurante.

_- Foutez les caisses dans le compartiment annexe et rattachez-vous rapidement. Ca vaut mieux pour vous. Je vous tiendrais au courant de nos chances de survie et…_

Un sifflement qui s'amplifiait. Le pilote l'entendait depuis plusieurs minutes, sans y porter de l'intérêt. Mais le sifflement était devenu suraigu et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la minuscule brèche béante qui s'ouvrait vers l'espace. La minuscule brèche devint petite, et l'oxygène du transport commença à quitter la navette en fusant et tourbillonnant. C'était la fin, mais ils lutteraient jusqu'au bout.

_- Caisson de droite, matériel de soudage et chalumeau ! Vite !_

Le pilote désigna du doigt un des caissons qui était resté maintenu. Il y eut un horrible craquement, le pilote devinait ce qui se passait, et ressentait la souffrance de la coque de son vaisseau, qui luttait devant la pression du vide. Soudain, toutes les lumières de la navette s'éteignirent de concert, seul subsistait l'éclairage rouge pâle de secours.

_- Il y a d'autres fuites !_ hurla-t-il. _Trouvez-les et faites quelque chose ! Sauvez vos vies !_

Les soldats se mirent en branle très rapidement et le pilote regagna le cockpit, visiblement inquiet. Le transport était immobilisé dans le vide de l'espace, en pleine bataille spatiale. Une proie tellement facile. Le pilote se demandait encore pourquoi l'aile X qui les avait touché n'était pas venu les achever. Il sortit rapidement une couverture chauffante qu'il plaça sur le corps du lieutenant Nyaris, avant de s'installer à nouveau aux commandes du transport.

_- Par l'Empereur… faites que…_

Ses doigts jouèrent sur plusieurs écrans tactiles. Des jauges virtuelles apparurent, qui clignotaient dangereusement au rouge. Il tenta plusieurs combinaisons, divers schémas énergétiques, en vain. Il tapa de son poing sur la console et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

_- Pi… pilote ? Situation… grave ?_ fit Nyaris qui venait de reprendre conscience.

Le pilote tourna la tête, lentement.

_- Critique,_ répondit-il en soupirant. _Moteur gauche détruit, instabilité énergétique. Je ne peux relancer le moteur droit sans risque d'explosion. Il y a des micros fuites un peu partout sur la carlingue, l'oxygène s'échappe de partout. Au mieux, nous tiendrons un petit quart d'heure, à ce rythme. Au pire, dans quelques secondes, une brèche peut devenir une fissure géante et le vaisseau peut imploser, si nous ne mourrons pas avant._

Nyaris sourit doucement.

_- Ré… réparations ?_

_- Vos hommes sont dessus. Nous verrons combien de minutes nous sauverons. Ah oui, j'oubliais, notre transport est immobile au beau milieu de la bataille qui fait rage. Vous savez ce que je veux dire._

Le lieutenant hocha la tête. Quelqu'un frappa sur la cloison et le pilote fit coulisser le panneau métallique à nouveau. Un soldat se tenait derrière.

_- On a fait ce qu'on a pu avec le matériel. Il reste des fissures, mais inaccessibles. Verdict ?_

Le pilote s'approcha à nouveau de ses consoles. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il parla d'une voix éteinte et grave.

_- Treize minutes d'oxygène… et…_

Un bip long et strident les fit sursauter. Le pilote inspecta son écran principal et désactiva le système d'alerte.

_- … notre cellule énergétique est hors service. Nous sommes sur la cellule de secours, elle-même endommagée. Dans treize minutes, plus d'oxygène et dans un peu moins de temps, plus d'énergie. Plus d'ordinateurs, plus de contacts avec l'extérieur et l'obscurité totale. Vous voulez envoyer un dernier message, lieutenant ?_

Ce dernier acquiesça faiblement. Le pilote tapota quelques touches et amena un portatif radio jusqu'à l'officier blessé.

_- Il n'y aura pas de réponse, nous ne pouvons plus qu'émettre._

_- Merci, pilote. Appro… approchez la radio._

Ce dernier s'exécuta, non sans émotion et non sans trembler d'une peur qu'il n'arrivait plus à masquer. Il fit signe à Nyaris de parler.

_- Escadron Ender… commandant Friner, ici le lieutenant Nyaris. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être la cause de cet assaut. Mon transport a été gravement touché. Je souhaite bonne chance à l'escadron Ender et aussi à vous, Friner. Je sais que vous réussirez. Vive l'Empereur et gloire à l'Empire… Adieu !_

Un grésillement naquit. Le pilote hocha la tête négativement, faisant comprendre à Nyaris que ses derniers mots n'avaient pu être transmis.

_- Vous entendez ?_ fit le stormtrooper resté dans le sas.

_- La radio qui…_ commença le pilote.

_- Non, ça !_

Il désigna une marque sur la verrière en transparacier du cockpit. La marque s'étendit horizontalement d'un bout à l'autre, dans un craquement sinistre. Puis d'autres marques jaillirent verticalement de la première.

_- Tous à l'arrière !_ hurla le pilote.

_- Laissez-moi !_ brailla Nyaris.

Mais ses ordres étaient vains. Il était déjà en train de hurler de douleur : le pilote et le stormtrooper le traînaient en arrière, sans aucun ménagement pour ses os broyés. La verrière implosa au moment ou les pieds de Nyaris disparaissaient par le sas du cockpit. Une seconde après, le panneau métallique se verrouillait. Encore moins d'une seconde après, le vide s'était fait dans le cockpit et des morceaux de transparacier flottaient ça et là. Le froid sidéral acheva les ordinateurs et les écrans encore en vie.

_- Aaaah ! Pitié !_

Les deux hommes lâchèrent Nyaris.

_- C'est fini, lieutenant. Reposez-vous._

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, le visage blême et les mâchoires encore crispées par la terrible douleur, qui s'atténua petit à petit grâce à l'injection faite plus tôt. Plusieurs stormtroopers s'étaient levés, scrutant le pilote avec insistance. Ils perdirent tout espoir quand ce dernier leur adressa un hochement de tête négatif. L'un des soldats s'affairait sur une caisse ouverte. Il se retourna, triomphant.

_- Plusieurs combinaisons de survie spatiale._

_- Je sais, _fit le pilote. _Quatre unités. C'est tout ce que la maintenance impériale de Mos Esley est arrivée à nous fournir, avant le départ de la mission._

Ils étaient **onze** survivants.

_- Voilà ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines minutes. L'éclairage de secours va s'éteindre et il n'y aura plus un gramme d'énergie dans le vaisseau. La température va lentement baisser jusqu'à devenir mortelle. Le vide va se faire peu à peu ressentir dans la pièce, mais je pense que nous serons loin d'ici là. Et nous aurons eu de la chance si ce qui reste de la navette n'implose pas avant._

_- Courte paille ?_ questionna un soldat. _Une combinaison d'office pour notre officier._

_- Je… ne prendrais aucune combinaison,_ déclara Nyaris.

_- Voyons,_ réagit le pilote. _Votre rôle est de survivre. Vous avez été formé pour ça, et nous avons été formé pour nous sacrifier. C'est ainsi._

_- Ne dites pas de conneries… arrêtez les sermons académiques… ça ne tient plus ici. Dans mon état… je ne survivrais pas à une sortie dans l'espace. Vous… vous le savez._

Le pilote acquiesça silencieusement.

_- Je reste avec vous, alors,_ ajouta ce dernier.

Un autre stormtrooper s'avança vers eux.

_- Je ne quitterais pas ce rafiot, officier._

_- Ni moi._

L'instant d'après, tous les survivants s'étaient déclarés prêts à rester sur le navire en perdition. Nyaris souriait doucement, conscient de la force de cohésion impériale.

_- Je serais heureux de mourir à vos cotés, fidèles soldats de l'Empereur._

_- Pour l'Empereur !_ fit une voix.

_- Vive l'Empire !_ lança une autre en écho.

_- Il y a des masques à oxygène dans les compartiments supérieurs,_ poursuivit le pilote, pragmatique. _Détachez-les. Il faut sortir les bouteilles à oxygène des combinaisons de survie et y brancher les masques. Allez, exécution avant qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière !_

La manœuvre fut rapidement effectuée, malgré le poids des bouteilles.

_- Fouillez également les caissons, sortez toutes les couvertures chauffantes._

Nyaris se demandait sincèrement s'ils avaient la moindre chance. L'effet de l'anti-douleur commençait à s'estomper et l'officier grimaça. Dans quelques minutes, il prierait la mort de venir le libérer. Conformément à ce qu'avait annoncé le pilote, l'éclairage se tut brusquement, et toute vie électronique prit fin dans le vaisseau. La température descendit allègrement sous les cinq degrés Celsius et le sifflement monotone des dizaines de brèches persistait, effrayant.

_- Soldats… les dés sont jetés. Jouons la scène finale avec honneur !_

Ils s'engoncèrent dans leurs armures, puis dans les couvertures chauffantes, avant de partager les masques à oxygène. Tous les soldats se placèrent en cercle autour du corps de leur officier et attendirent leur libération, confiants dans la mort autant que dans l'Empereur…

**Chapitre 19. A l'assaut de la corvette rebelle !**

Le servant de la disqueuse laser achevait de découper le sas. Berek leva la main droite et fit quelques signes à ses hommes. Certains laissèrent pendre leur fusil d'assaut pour s'emparer de grenades de diverses formes. Le bruit de la disqueuse s'éteignit. Le servant la retira immédiatement du passage, malgré le poids d'une telle machine, destinée à couper les coques les plus épaisses. Berek ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se servit des aptitudes particulières de son imposant physique pour balancer un puissant coup de pied dans la paroi. Celle-ci s'abattit dans un nuage de poussière et de particules métalliques en suspension. Profitant de son élan, il mit genou à terre et braqua son arme vers la sortie. Simultanément, plusieurs de ses hommes lancèrent des grenades à travers la brèche. Il y en avait de trois sortes. Les premières grenades avaient pour but d'aveugler les éventuels défenseurs. Celles qui suivirent n'avaient d'effet que sur les armes et les systèmes défensifs électroniques, projetant une pulsation électromagnétique destructrice. Les dernières grenades étaient des grenades explosives, tout simplement.  
Le couloir était entièrement dégagé. Des corps de rebelles gisaient sur le sol, ensanglantés. Les grenades avaient fonctionné parfaitement. Aux deux extrémités du couloir, les rebelles avaient dressés de sommaires barricades. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit utilisation de son arme car l'onde de choc électromagnétique était passée par là. Surpris, désorientés, cédant à un début de panique, les ennemis abandonnèrent leurs barrages de fortunes. Sans armes, il était suicidaire de vouloir résister à une offensive impériale, qui plus est une offensive de commandos hyper entraînés. Mais il y avait d'autres armes, d'autres soldats et certainement d'autres barrages à bord de la corvette corellienne.  
Sur un autre signe de main, l'escadron Ender investit le couloir et sécurisa les deux extrémités. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. L'effet de surprise était passé et les rebelles s'organisaient. Les premiers tirs fusèrent, obligeant les hommes de l'Ender à se mettre à couvert.

_- Deux équipes,_ ordonna Berek. _La première remonte la corvette en direction du poste de pilotage. L'autre descend vers les salles moteurs et les capsules de sauvetages. Vérifiez tout ! L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat doit être libéré à tout prix... et rapidement ! Aux dernières transmissions, le croiseur calamari fonce droit sur nous ! Je ne crois pas qu'il nous laissera nous en tirer aussi facilement. Nous disposons d'une dizaine de minutes. Alors faites vite !_

Il y eut des hochements de tête et l'escadron Ender se scinda en deux entités. Berek, Emon et Ben faisaient parti de l'une d'entre elles.

_- Agissons vite, _déclara Emon. _Ils sont capables de tout et j'ai peur pour Drek._

Ben approuva de la tête. Dans leur arsenal, il restait encore un nombre important de grenades offensives et ils n'hésitèrent pas à s'en servir copieusement. Les barrages ennemis reculaient et les corps s'amoncelaient, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de Drek. D'autre part, les couloirs s'agrandissaient, obligeant à toujours plus de vigilance. Et la précipitation engendra quelques erreurs. Une porte donnait sur une petite chambre d'équipage plongée dans l'obscurité, pourtant sécurisée par un membre de l'escadron. Mais trop vite sécurisée. Le rebelle, certainement très bien caché, fit irruption dans leurs dos, tira sur un impérial à bout portant, le tuant, et en blessa un autre. Les soldats de l'Ender répliquèrent et l'abattirent, mais un goût amer leur restait dans la bouche.

_- Dyosis ?  
- Il est mort,_ constata Emon.  
_- Ces sales rebelles vont nous le payer !_ ragea Ben.  
Berek siffla entre ses dents et rechargea plusieurs cellules énergétiques dans son arme.  
_- Reprenez vos positions, la bataille n'est pas finie !_ lança-t-il. _Emon à ma droite, les autres, derrière moi ! Ben, couvre-nous ! Il faut qu'on investisse la salle de mess, à une dizaine de mètres en amont dans le couloir !_  
Il désigna la pièce du menton.  
_- Elle nous permettra d'avoir un bon contrôle de la situation. Faites attention, elle possède deux entrées et les rebelles ne la lâcheront pas sans combattre.  
- C'est parti_, lâcha Emon d'une voix furieuse.  
_- Allez-y sans craintes,_ railla Ben. _Le premier qui dépasse de son abri, je le pulvérise._

Emon jeta un oeil sur le jeune soldat et admira la confiance extérieure qu'il affichait. Le mess du vaisseau était une grande salle, remplie de tables et de chaises, agrémentée de plantes artificielles. Au bout de la salle, un self-service distribuait nourriture et boissons aux membres de l'équipage en pause. A l'autre bout de la salle, qui devait faire une bonne vingtaine de mètres, un petit espace ceint de panneaux en bois et en verre était réservé aux officiers de la corvette rebelle. Plusieurs rebelles étaient postés à divers endroits de la salle et avaient pour consigne de tenir la salle à tout prix. Ils ne furent pas surpris quand les premiers membres de l'escadron Ender déboulèrent dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent un tir de barrage intensif, mais quantité ne rime pas toujours avec qualité. Leurs tirs, souvent imprécis, s'abattirent partout sauf où il fallait. Leur entraînement au tir y était aussi pour quelque chose, sans doutes.  
Emon pénétra dans la pièce en premier. Il décocha plusieurs tirs au jugé et roula se protéger derrière une table, qu'il renversa pour l'occasion. Une pluie de lasers suivit, un peu tard pour toucher le rapide membre de l'Oméga Force. Ceux qui le suivirent eurent plus de difficultés, mais comparé aux entraînements, c'était une partie de plaisir. Emon renversa plusieurs tables encore et se chargea de dresser un barrage sommaire pour faciliter l'entrée du mess aux autres soldats. C'était plutôt un luxe pour eux, car ils seraient entrés de toute manière.  
Ben se mit à genoux, en position de tir. Il s'obligea à contrôler sa respiration, clef de la réussite au tir de précision. Quand une partie de l'escadron se lança dans le couloir en direction de la cantine, Ben était prêt. Son oeil était rivé sur ses instruments de tir : guidon et cran de mire. Une première forme hostile ne tarda pas à se lever, tout au fond du couloir, quittant l'abri improvisé. Ben pointa rapidement son canon vers la forme, aligna son guidon sur son cran de mire et entama avec son doigt la course de la détente. Quand il su, d'expérience, que la détente de son arme était arrivée au point de décrochage, il vérifia une dernière fois que ses instruments de visée étaient nets et la cible légèrement floue. C'était un des points à respecter pour un tir précis. L'oeil ne pouvant physiquement focaliser à la fois sur la cible et sur les organes de visées, il fallait par défaut s'attacher à ce que ceux-ci soient d'une netteté irréprochable, à contrario de l'objectif visé. Qu'importe où le laser allait toucher, du moment qu'il touchait quand même. A cette distance, l'arme de Ben était beaucoup moins précise, mais suffisamment quand même pour abattre un ennemi. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer... et son doigt acheva la course de la détente. L'arme cracha son rayon mortel.  
Au fond du couloir, un cri se fit entendre et une forme sombre s'abattit au sol. Ben esquissa un léger sourire. Aussitôt, deux autres formes se levèrent. Les coéquipiers de Ben se préparaient à entrer dans le mess, il fallait leur donner encore un peu de temps. Il ajusta encore une fois son arme, plus rapidement cependant, et tira sur une des formes. Il ne su jamais si son laser avait atteint quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais les défenseurs rebelles cessèrent de tirer pendant deux ou trois secondes. A ce stade, Emon, Berek et les autres s'étaient pratiquement tous introduits dans la salle de cantine. Ben lâcha une dernière salve au jugé et retourna à l'abri du coude de corridor.

Dans le feu de l'action, il était difficile de parler et de se faire comprendre. Aussi les membres de l'Ender ne parlaient pas mais communiquaient par signe. Un langage qu'Emon comprenait aussi car il l'utilisait couramment, du moins une des variantes de ce langage gestuel. En effet, chaque groupe d'intervention créait, au fil des entraînements et des missions, son propre code et ses propres gestes. La base restait mais certains signent différaient fondamentalement. Du moins pour des personnes extérieures à ce système de langage. Emon, par habitude et par assimilation, comprenait la majorité des signes de l'escadron Ender.  
On lui fit signe. Un doigt levé. Puis une direction donnée. Emon regarda plus attentivement et aperçut un rebelle à quelques mètres, à couvert derrière le comptoir du self-service. Il enchaînait rafale sur rafale pour tenir à distance les membres de l'Ender, qui répondaient sporadiquement mais sans fenêtre de tir et sans trop d'espoir. De plus, les autres rebelles dans la salle continuaient à les prendre pour cible. Ces maudits tiraient à intervalles irréguliers mais sûrement : leurs impacts se rapprochaient dangereusement.  
On lui refit signe. Une main ouverte qui passe plusieurs fois au-dessus de la tête. Un geste de main, le pouce désignant celui qui parlait et l'index pointé dans sa direction. Un doigt tourné vers le bas qui dessine un petit cercle. Pourquoi pas, se dit Emon. Ce dernier leur renvoya le signe universel de celui qui avait bien compris : le pouce levé en l'air.  
Plusieurs membres de l'escadron se dressèrent les uns après les autres, soudainement, lâchant une ou deux salves puis replongeant à l'abri. Emon rampa rapidement sur le sol, aussi vite qu'il le pu, s'attendant à être prit pour cible par le tireur rebelle. Ce dernier, momentanément occupé par la riposte impériale massive, n'avait pas vu l'ennemi le contourner par le flanc. Quand le déluge cessa et qu'il reprit sa contre-attaque, le rebelle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un élément ennemi n'était plus à sa place. Ce manque d'observation lui fut fatal. Emon progressa jusqu'à portée de tir, avec précaution. Il ajusta et tira sans se poser de questions. Le rebelle cria, dans sa brève agonie il se tourna vers l'officier de l'Oméga Force et comprit son erreur, avant que les limbes ténébreux de la mort viennent voiler sa vue... pour toujours. Emon avait maintenant une position stratégique, à la fois parce qu'à l'écart du reste de l'escadron Ender, et aussi parce que le comptoir de la cantine lui offrait une excellente protection. Il fut vite rejoint par un autre camarade et à deux, prenant soin de bien viser, ils firent des ravages dans la défense ennemie. Quand le dernier rebelle encore en vie comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus riposter sans signer son arrêt de mort, il entreprit de fuir par la seconde porte de la cantine, opposée à la première. Ce fut sans compter la rapidité de réflexe des assaillants impériaux. Plusieurs tirs l'atteignirent en même temps, à la tête et dans le dos. Le rebelle n'eut pas le temps de se voir mourir.  
Emon et ses camarades firent le tour méthodique de la grande salle, pour bien vérifier qu'aucun rebelle ne s'y était malencontreusement caché.

_- Salle sécurisée !_ lança Emon.  
Le chef de l'escouade tapota quelques codes sur le bracelet électronique, fixé sur son poignet.  
_- Ben, tu me reçois ?  
- Affirmatif, Berek._  
_- La salle est sécurisée. Les rebelles ne doivent pas s'en être rendus compte, encore. Nous allons emprunter le couloir opposé au votre. D'après le plan, il rejoint votre couloir par le coté. Nous attaquerons sur deux flancs. Dès que tu entendras nos premières salves, ouvre le feu sur le barrage et rejoins-nous. Compris ?_  
_- Affirmatif. Over, _répondit Ben d'une voix impatiente.

Berek désigna la porte par laquelle ils allaient continuer.

_- Nous allons prendre les rebelles par le coté. Hâtons-nous !_

Les membres de l'Ender répondirent d'un seul concert et suivirent leur leader.  
Les rebelles furent littéralement prit de court. Ils avaient fait l'erreur d'amasser le reste de leurs soldats sur ce barrage. Attaqués des deux cotés à la fois, avec la force et l'efficacité des troupes d'élite de l'Empire, ils ne durèrent pas plus de quelques minutes. Il y eut deux blessés du coté de l'Ender et on dénombra douze corps rebelles derrière le barrage improvisé. Une fois encore, tout démontrait l'extrême entraînement des membres de l'escadron Ender et leur capacité à gérer n'importe quelle situation, même désavantagés et dépassés numériquement.  
Ils fouillèrent les salles annexes mais revinrent bredouilles. Après avoir pris contact avec le second groupe, qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la corvette, ils apprirent que la résistance ennemie avait été ardue. Ils avaient perdu deux membres et progressaient lentement. Il semblait que chaque rebelle à bord se soit armé, prêt à défendre sa vie jusqu'au bout.  
Berek rappela à lui ses compagnons épars.

_- Au poste de pilotage ! _ordonna-t-il._ Il nous reste 5 minutes !_

**Chapitre 20. Libération**

_- Nous sommes perdus._

La voix du capitaine de corvette était pâle et blême. Il avait espéré contenir l'assaut impérial, mais rien ne semblait arrêter ces hommes en armures blanches de combat. Ils progressaient avec une efficacité mortelle, passant par dessus les barrages rebelles sans difficultés, laissant derrière eux des corps sans vie et des couloirs tâchés de sang.

_- Capitaine, il doit y avoir un moyen !_  
_- Non Elna, il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a plus. Il n'y en a jamais eu.  
- Les capsules de sauvetage ?  
- Nous ne pouvons maintenant plus y accéder !  
- Ma navette est encore arrimée, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons encore fuir, tous les deux avec le prisonnier.  
- Elle a été détruite lors de l'assaut,_ répondit tristement le capitaine. _Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Notre croiseur allié ne sera sur les lieux que dans quelques minutes. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose. Il est harcelé par les impériaux. Nos assaillants seront là dans quelques secondes, eux. C'est fini.  
- Vous allez enclencher l'autodestruction de la corvette ?_ s'enquit Elna.  
_- Non. Je ne ferais pas ça à mon bâtiment. De toute façon, nous mourrons quand même. Rien ne les arrêtera plus, désormais. Si nous ne mourrons pas de la main de nos ennemis, je pense malheureusement que ce sera par la main de nos amis. Le croiseur calamari ne va certainement pas passer en hyperespace avant d'avoir eu la certitude que ni eux, ni nous, ne récupérerons l'agent des Renseignements Impériaux. Alors, combattons comme des hommes et pas comme des lâches..._  
Le capitaine poussa un long soupir.  
_- J'avais promis à ma fille de passer un peu de temps avec elle, une fois cette mission terminée. La pauvre petite... quel imbécile je fais, vraiment.  
- Je n'ai jamais compris où était vraiment mon bonheur, continua-t-il. Je le sais maintenant. Pas dans la rébellion et dans sa lutte pour un idéal, non. Ma place était près des miens et j'ai failli à mon devoir d'homme... de père. Et maintenant, la dernière scène approche avant que le rideau ne tombe et plus personne n'entendra jamais parler de notre tragédie.  
- Vous êtes désespéré, capitaine, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites.  
- Oh si, malheureusement ! Fous que nous étions de vouloir nous mesurer à l'Empire !  
- Capitaine !_  
Ce dernier dégaina rapidement un petit modèle de pistolet laser, puis l'observa longuement.  
_- Ne faites pas ça, capitaine, cela ne sert à rien ! _implora Elna.  
_- Je ne compte pas me tuer, jeune Elna, _dit-il en souriant. _Je vais rejoindre mes derniers hommes et mourir avec eux. Faites ce que vous voudrez du prisonnier, tout est perdu à présent..._

Il caressa d'une main lasse le visage de la jeune fille. Curieusement, cette dernière se laissa faire, dépassée.

_- Adieu, Elna. A dans une autre vie... meilleure.  
- Ca... capitaine..._ souffla la jeune rebelle.

Mais celui-ci était déjà parti, l'abandonnant à son destin, la laissant seule, terriblement seule, au milieu du poste de pilotage désert. Elna tendit l'oreille et perçut les sourdes détonations qui approchaient. Un goût amer dans la bouche, elle frappa rageusement la console la plus proche.

_- Maudit sois-tu, destin ! Encore une fois, tu t'acharnes contre moi !_  
Ses yeux étaient rouges et exorbités, sa voix hystérique.  
_- Mais je me battrais, encore et toujours ! Tu entends ? Je ne me laisserais pas faire !_  
Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle retrouva un semblant de calme. Elle s'approcha de l'officier endormi et le toisa d'un air sévère. Constatant qu'elle avait oublié son blaster sur la console, près du corps de Drek, elle jura. Elna le remit rapidement à sa ceinture et fit craquer ses doigts...

_- Drek, réveillez-vous !_  
Une suite de gifles plus ou moins appuyées sortit l'officier de son sommeil.  
_- Elna ?_  
Malgré son extrême faiblesse, Drek ressentit les explosions de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus violentes. Il sourit faiblement.  
_- On a des petits problèmes, Elna ?  
- Tout va bien, officier, je dirais même plus, tout va très bien.  
- Vous mentez... mal.  
- Vous êtes encore mon prisonnier, Drek... vous êtes ma monnaie d'échange._  
La jeune rebelle vérifia que les mains du prisonnier étaient solidement liées derrière son dos.  
_- Plus vous serrerez, Elna et plus l'étau de l'Empire se refermera sur vous.  
- Les belles paroles,_ cracha-t-elle. _En attendant, je suis à un bout du blaster et vous à l'autre : le mauvais bout.  
- Vous ne me tuerez jamais, Elna, vous venez de le dire : je suis votre monnaie d'échange !  
- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je peux procéder autrement._

Avec une force terrible, elle asséna un terrible coup de crosse sur le visage de l'officier. Un craquement d'os broyés et l'officier poussa un hurlement. Du sang s'écoulait de son nez, évitant les commissures de sa bouche et gouttant par son menton. De toute évidence, Elna lui avait fracassé son beau nez aquilin.

_- Désolé, Drek... mon chou. Ce n'était pas spécialement contre vous, j'étais énervée._

Drek n'était pas retombé dans les pommes. Ses oreilles enregistrèrent les paroles d'Elna et pendant une seconde, il crut presque ce qu'elle disait.

_- Le plaisir... était pour moi... vraiment, Elna !_ gargouilla l'officier dans son sang.  
_- Bon, je suis heureuse que vous ayez gardé votre sens de l'humour.  
- Comment le perdre... en si charmante compagnie.  
- Nous nous égarons, mon chou. Il est grand temps de jouer la scène finale !_

Des bruits de course se firent entendre. Une partie de l'escadron Ender déboula dans la petite pièce de pilotage, toutes leurs armes prêtes à cracher leur feu, à distribuer la mort. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmante, les cheveux roux, les yeux verts en amande. Elle tenait contre son corps celui de Drek, le canon de son arme, un blaster petit modèle, posé sur la tempe de l'officier.

_- Un pas de plus et votre officier des renseignements est un homme mort !  
- Ce chantage n'est pas digne de vous, Elna..._ crachota l'officier.  
_- Il y a un temps pour tout, Drek, taisez-vous._  
Elle appuya un peu plus le canon sur la tempe et son doigt joua avec la détente de l'arme.  
_- Posez vos armes, immédiatement !_ cria la jeune rebelle.

Berek ordonna à ses hommes de poser au sol leur quincaillerie, ce qu'ils firent, d'une mauvaise volonté évidente et dans un grand fracas métallique. Emon et Ben se tenaient juste derrière lui. Le premier distinguant avec horreur le corps meurtri de son ami et le second découvrant enfin le visage de celui dont tout le monde parlait : l'officier Drek.

_- Pas de gestes brusques ! _ordonna Elna.  
_- Pssst... Elna !_  
_- Je vous ai demandé de la fermer, Drek !_  
_- Je sais, je sais... juste un petit détail ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous, bon dieu !  
- De la cellule énergétique de votre blaster._  
La rebelle baissa les yeux sur son arme et son visage prit tout d'un coup une teinte cadavérique. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, à la recherche d'une bouffée d'oxygène.  
_- J'ai pris soin de la retirer pendant que vous discutiez avec le capitaine.  
- Non...  
- Vous ne m'en voulez pas... j'espère ? Je serais contrarié que vous... me fassiez la tête !_

Elna lâcha son arme vide qui chuta sur le sol et rebondit avec un léger tintement métallique. Elle lâcha l'officier et s'affaissa sur le sol, lentement. Tout était perdu... elle était perdue. Elle ne pu empêcher une crise de larmes. Drek, épuisé, s'agenouilla près d'elle, la contemplant avec un petit air victorieux. Elna pleurait encore quand des bras musclés se saisirent d'elle et l'immobilisèrent, avant de la ficeler comme on aurait ficelé un bon saucisson correllien.

Emon hurla de joie et sauta dans les bras de son ami.  
_- Drek, vieille branche, je suis bigrement heureux de te serrer dans mes bras !  
- Emon..._ était tout ce que réussit à prononcer l'officier, sous le coup de l'émotion.  
_- Mon vieux, t'as sacrément morflé ! Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?_  
Drek désigna du menton la jeune fille.  
_- Arrêtes, tu te fous de moi, mon vieux ! Une... femme ???  
- Tu ne sais pas quelle femme, Emon... _souffla l'officier.  
_- En tout cas, très jolie, tu choisis bien tes tortionnaires, sacré Drek !_  
Ils rirent tout les deux de bon coeur : Emon avec énergie et Drek avec asthénie.  
_- Tout n'est pas fini ! cria Berek. A la navette ! Vite ! Le croiseur ne devrait pas tarder à être sur nous ! Courrons !_  
Ils coururent comme des forcenés à travers les couloirs du vaisseau. Ils sautaient par dessus les corps, trébuchaient parfois. Elna représentait un poids mort, mais Drek tenait à ce qu'on la sorte de là également. Ils étaient tous exténués et à bout de souffle, sauf Elna qui se laissait porter...

**Chapitre 21. Ultime fuite**

_- Commandant Etnyn ?_  
Ce dernier serrait les poings en contemplant la corvette rebelle, qui ne répondait plus à ses appels. Il n'y avait plus d'autres alternative possible : quand le ver était dans le fruit...  
_- Nos derniers chasseurs sont rentrés aux hangars, tous sérieusement endommagés. Nos boucliers continuent d'être harcelés par cette racaille impériale et ces traîtres d'extérieurs. La situation devient intenable. Il nous faut fuir ! Maintenant !_  
Etnyn médita pendant quelques secondes avant de formuler sa réponse... terrible.  
_- Concentrez nos tirs les plus puissants sur notre corvette pour la détruire.  
- Mais... commandant ?  
- Ne voyez vous pas ? Ils sont certainement tous morts à l'intérieur. Le commando impérial a réussi sa mission, maintenant. Il est trop tard et je ne veux pas que nous ayons fait tout ça pour rien. Que ces chiens d'impériaux meurent avec leur agent de l'ubiqtorat !  
- Bien compris, commandant.  
- Et préparez le saut en hyper espace immédiatement. Je veux que nous dégagions de la zone dans la minute qui suivra la destruction de la corvette. Exécution.  
- A vos ordres._

La coque trembla sous un violent impact.  
_- Le croiseur commence à nous tirer dessus ! _lâcha Emon.  
_- Dépêchons-nous ou nous allons tous y rester !_  
Bien que ficelée, Elna se débattit comme une furieuse pour entraver leur progression. Jamais Ben n'avait vu un saucisson corellien se débattre autant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'humour.  
_- Au revoir, Elna._

Il abattit la crosse de son arme sur le crâne de cette dernière. Avec assez de force pour l'assommer mais assez pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Ben n'aimait pas frapper les femmes et sauf cas d'extrême urgence comme celui-ci, il l'évitait. Elna perdit immédiatement connaissance et l'équipe pu continuer sa progression plus rapidement.  
La coque trembla violemment. Les tirs du vaisseau calamarien traversaient de part en part la structure, tellement ils étaient concentrés. Les ponts s'affaissaient les uns sous les autres, les parois se disloquaient, d'autres implosaient. Partout dans la corvette, le vide de l'espace commençait à s'insinuer, entamant son travail de mort. Un autre tir laser coupa littéralement la corvette en deux, au niveau des passerelles menant au cockpit. Bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, la partie arrière de la corvette se désintègrerait à cause des moteurs et générateurs. La partie avant n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, à présent, qui errerait longtemps dans le vide de l'espace.

_- Plus vite !_ hurla Berek.

Tout autour d'eux, le décor s'était transformé en paysage apocalyptique, en une vision de cauchemar cernée par les flammes et le feu. Ils appréhendaient à chaque instant une explosion devant ou derrière eux qui les aspirerait dans le froid mortel du vide spatial.

_- Nous arrivons !_  
Ils priaient pour que les générateurs n'explosent pas de suite.  
_- Allez, on embarque et plus vite que ça !_

Le second groupe de l'Ender était déjà à l'intérieur... et ils auraient attendu leurs camarades jusqu'à la mort. De brefs sourires furent échangés et la navette s'arracha à vive allure de ce qui n'était plus qu'une épave sur le point d'exploser.

Les générateurs éclatèrent.  
L'espace fut illuminé pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde et ce fut tout.  
La navette de l'Ender était trop près pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'explosion sans dommages. Si elle ne fut pas détruite en même temps que la corvette, c'est peut être que l'Empire avait ses miracles, aussi. Sous le choc de l'explosion qui avait été si violente, tous s'étaient évanouis. Tous sauf Elna qui l'était déjà, évidemment. Carbonisée, endommagée, la navette erra quelques heures dans le vide de l'espace avant d'être récupérée. Le miracle continua ensuite : tout le monde était vivant à son bord. Quelques bobos superficiels, des égratignures tout au plus !

**EPILOGUE**

Le miracle ne s'était pas arrêté à eux, cependant.

L'Errinic avait survécu à ses blessures et son commandant aussi. Dans un état critique, le destroyer impérial montrait avec fierté que sa conception n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais bien d'une longue tradition de perfection en ingénierie impériale. Il fut remorqué et réparé. Certes, les réparations furent longues et s'étalèrent sur une année entière. Certains esprits perfides estimèrent qu'il n'était pas rentable de le réparer. Mais la bataille de Tatooine avait eut un tel impact sur les médias et sur l'Empire que les conseils de ces mauvaises langues furent vite écartés. L'Errinic devait ressortir flambant neuf des stations de réparations et son nom devenir un emblème de la marine impériale. Son équipage fut porté au diapason des éloges impériaux. Les morts furent traités en martyrs et en héros. Les survivants comblés de récompenses et d'éloges. Surtout en ce qui concernait la personnalité du commandant Friner. Encensé par les médias, il n'eut de répit que celui qu'on lui donnait pour dormir, quelques petites heures chaque nuit. Enchaînant interviews sur interviews, avec l'approbation de la hiérarchie impériale, répétant cent fois la même histoire, celle d'un commandant loyal et dévoué au service de l'Ordre Nouveau qui avait fait front contre un ennemi numériquement supérieur _(la propagande impériale avait en en effet bien gonflé le chiffre des assaillants)_ et avait vaincu. Les mois qui suivirent, les demandes de dossiers grimpèrent en flèches dans les bureaux de recrutements. Et la pression était si forte qu'il fallut bientôt nommer au nom de Friner une promotion d'élèves officiers de l'Académie Navale Impériale. Mais tout ce qui avait trait à l'officier des renseignements impériaux et à sa libération avait été bien naturellement occulté. Pas une ligne dans les médias, pas un mot dans les reportages. Mais c'était bien mieux ainsi. Autre chose que les médias enflèrent à outrance : la participation des extérieurs à la bataille. La prime fut bien évidemment occultée (bien qu'elle fut quand même payée à chaque extérieur, sous l'insistance du commandant Friner et avec l'aide de son petit compte en banque, malheureusement, l'Empire se refusant à faire un geste tel que celui-ci envers la frange de la galaxie) et les médias, dirigés par la propagande, s'empressèrent de conclure qu'ils avaient volontairement et de leur plein gré participé à la protection de l'Empire et des valeurs prônées par l'Ordre Nouveau. Mais c'était prendre pour des enfants les citoyens impériaux et tous savaient qu'il n'en avait pas été ainsi. Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, une sympathie toute particulière fut attribuée aux marchands, contrebandiers, neutres, mercenaires et pirates du secteur de Tatooine. Pendant quelques mois, la pression des contrôles impériaux se relâcha même sur la planète des sables et certains contrebandiers s'enrichirent comme il n'était pas permis, enrichissant du même coup l'un des personnages les plus infâmes de la galaxie : Jabba le Hutt. Mais tout avait une fin et les habitudes reprirent, loin, bien loin du siège des renseignements impériaux sur Coruscant...

Le retour de Drek dans les locaux de soins de l'Ubiqtorat - il n'avait pas voulu être hospitalisé ailleurs - fut prétexte à un débordement de joie tel que les Renseignements Impériaux avaient peu connu. Tous s'étaient réunis près de lui, le questionnant et le félicitant : Aenelia, Ethan, Emon, Rahkil, Vandithir, Marlek, Ben (qui s'était fortement penché sur une éventuelle admission au sein de l'Ubiqtorat), Aes, Havelock ainsi que les nouveaux arrivés qui découvraient enfin celui dont tout le monde parlait : Haek, Kaes, Jobal, Antor, Servyn... et ceux à venir : Yom, Arnoh... Il y eut des permissions à n'en plus finir, pour que le retour de Drek soit fêté dignement (et plusieurs fois) dans les meilleurs restaurants impériaux de Coruscant. Les caves de Don Calamarion en prirent un sacré coup, d'ailleurs et il fallut toute la patience de l'agent Svar (plus une désintoxication forcée de Marlek ) pour que les stocks de ce vin aussi célèbre que le temps ne se recomposent. Bref, l'euphorie régna pendant quelques semaines au sein de la plus sérieuse des organisations impériales. Mais tout avait une fin et les choses finirent par se calmer, bien que la tendance était quand même à la décontraction, il va sans dire. Drek avait depuis longtemps quelque chose dans la tête, une idée fixe qui ne le quittait que rarement et qui déclenchait chez lui une véritable obsession. Et un jour, il en fit part à son Superviseur, espérant bien décrocher une réponse positive.

_- Superviseur ? Puis-je vous demander un... petit service ?  
- Non, Drek, non, je vous le dis, c'est impossible._  
La voix était froide mais le regard compréhensif.  
_- C'est contraire aux règlements en vigueur. Je ne peux rien y faire.  
- Voyons, Jasba... vous êtes le Superviseur des Renseignements Impériaux, il me semble. Votre réputation est connue de tous et aucun moff qui se respecte n'osera agir ouvertement contre vous, ni contre votre décision, Jasba !  
- Je resterais sur ma position, jeune Drek, et vous apprendrez à rester à la place qui est la vôtre. Je suis et je resterais pour vous « Superviseur ». Vous me seriez agréable de respecter le protocole et de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
- Bien sur... trop bien, même,_ souffla-t-il d'un air dépité.  
Elle quitta sa chambre comme elle était venue, rapidement et sans un bruit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Vexé et énervé, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil de la nuit.

Le nez encore fragile mais tout son corps réparé, Drek avait quitté depuis quelques jours la chambre de soins dans laquelle il était assigné. Il se sentait tout neuf, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Ses muscles étaient légers et son mental de nouveau d'acier. Drek se sentait pratiquement prêt à participer aux derniers jeux Impériaux sur Coruscant ! Il sautillait à chaque pas et il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'il s'envole.  
Il rencontra et bavarda avec tous ses amis, racontant par-ci ce qu'il n'avait pas encore raconté par-là. Tout le monde voulait savoir les tenants de l'histoire, et même si Drek était tenu au secret, il n'en dérogea pas moins à la règle pour satisfaire la curiosité des membres de l'Ubiqtorat. Il arriva enfin dans son bureau, tant bien que mal, après avoir été acclamé plusieurs fois et avoir été broyé dans les bras puissants d'Emon. Il ferma la porte à clef, pour garder l'illusion d'être quelques minutes enfin libre.  
Sur la table, un petit mot avait été griffonné à la va-vite. L'écriture était ferme mais féminine :

_**« Bloc de sécurité EY-311. Cellule 9. Autorisation 28750. Jasba »**_

Il lut et relut plusieurs fois le petit bout de papier avant de pousser un puissant cri de victoire.

« _Merci, Superviseur_ » pensa-t-il, avant de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué, muni de l'autorisation informatique. Couloirs après couloirs, ascenseurs après ascenseurs, sas après sas, Drek progressa vers le cadeau que venait de lui faire Jasba. Il tapota sur un clavier lumineux le code d'accès et attendit. La lumière rouge au-dessus de la porte clignota et devint verte. Le panneau métallique coulissa. Drek inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
Son costume brillait, il était magnifique.  
Il entra dans la cellule.

_- Bonjour, Elna !_

Attachée pieds et poings liés, elle lui jeta un regard de pure terreur.

_- Je me suis dit... une petite discussion entre vieilles connaissances !_

La porte métallique se referma sur elle-même, étouffant le cri d'horreur de la jeune rebelle...

**A suivre…**


	14. Des nouvelles de l'escadron Ender

**Chapitre 1. Tractations sur Kamino**

L'oiseau métallique émergea du néant, déchirant le mince voile qui séparait l'univers réel de l'univers parallèle. Ses trois ailes déployées, la navette impériale de classe Lambda achevait son dernier bond dans l'hyperespace.

Appareillant de Coruscant pour Corellia, elle avait emprunté la célèbre voie commerciale Corellienne qui desservait les planètes de Neimodia, Talus et Tralus. La navette avait ensuite navigué sur la Passe Corellienne, route fréquentée et relativement sûre en raison des nombreuses bornes hyper spatiales qui jalonnaient le parcours en direction de Kamino. Cette route avait grandement aidé les lointaines planètes de Druckenwell, Tatooine ou Génonosis à maintenir un semblant d'économie. Cependant, la durée du trajet des mondes du noyau vers ces planètes, une vingtaine de jours pour un vaisseau équipé d'un hyper propulseur de classe I, garantissait une grande autonomie dont profitait de grands seigneurs du crime tel Jabba-le-Hutt, main dans la main avec les autorités locales impériales.

Tous feux de position allumés, la navette entamait sa lente descente atmosphérique vers la surface de Kamino. Malgré son puissant éclairage, la lourde chape de nuages qui ceinturait la planète réduisait la visibilité à zéro. Le pilote manoeuvrait à l'aveuglette et avait activé son détecteur de collision. Toutefois, le trafic aérien Kaminien était pratiquement inexistant et les risques minimes. Les particularités géophysiques de la planète faisaient qu'il régnait en permanence des conditions détestables : pluies, brouillards, orages et nuages. Une autre particularité voulait que la surface de la planète soit entièrement recouverte d'eau.

Une étendue immense, démesurée, ondulée par le vent et irisée par les éclairs. Une mer infinie, éternelle, pailletée par les gouttes de pluie et parcourue d'étranges arabesques. Les Kaminiens avaient vu le jour près de cette eau bleue et profonde, en subissant tempêtes et caprices météorologiques. Suite à une montée constante et inexorable du niveau des eaux sur leur planète, les Kaminiens furent obligés de s'adapter ou disparaître. Leur culture migra lentement de la terre ferme vers le milieu aqueux. Elle grandit, prospéra et domina la planète. Leur technologie devenue presque sans limites, ce peuple fier et libéré de ses attaches terrestres construisit d'immenses cités sur les eaux, bravant les conditions climatiques et domptant la nature. Mais il y a un pas que ce peuple aquatique ne franchit jamais... car nanti de sa technologie avancée, la conquête de l'univers s'offrait à lui. Soit par manque d'ambition, soit parce que la gestion de leur planète leur suffisait amplement, le peuple Kaminien ne fut jamais un peuple conquérant et laissa aux autres races les avantages et les inconvénients d'une expansion rapide et incontrôlée. Ailleurs, loin, très loin de cette planète, à des parsecs à l'autre bout de la galaxie, la race des sages Calamariens pensait de même.

La navette arriva en vue de la principale cité de Kamino : Tipoca City. L'architecture typique sauta aux yeux de l'officier Drek : les lignes étaient courbes, les traits épurés, les surfaces lisses. De grands dômes métalliques couvraient les bâtiments, surmontés d'un enchevêtrement de tubules et d'antennes. Ce que les Kaminiens avaient construit sur la surface des eaux était purement unique dans la galaxie. En s'approchant plus près de la cité, Drek aperçut une créature étrange jaillir des flots, montée par une sorte d'humanoïde à la peau bleuté. Cet animal représentait aux yeux des visiteurs tout le contraste de la culture Kaminienne. Hybride entre un animal marin et un oiseau, il était dompté et utilisé depuis des millénaires comme moyen de transport. La plupart des Kaminiens préférait ce mode de déplacement aux transports mécaniques et le va-et-vient incessant de ces surprenantes bestioles était fréquent entre les cités sous-marines et la surface, ainsi que dans le ciel orageux.

Les ailes de la navette se replièrent majestueusement alors que le cockpit se verrouillait en position horizontale, comme un oiseau relève sa tête. Lentement, les trains d'atterrissage sortirent de leurs emplacements et entrèrent en contact avec la plate-forme, amortissant le poids imposant de la navette grâce à des pistons hydrauliques dernière génération. Pendant quelques secondes, le décor s'immobilisa sous la pluie battante. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre et la passerelle située sous le cockpit se déplia vers le sol. Deux silhouettes en descendirent et se mirent à discuter.

_- Kamino_, fit Drek.  
_- Une bien étrange planète_, répondit le pilote.  
_- Voici mes consignes. Dégourdissez-vous les jambes si besoin, mais restez à proximité du vaisseau. Il devra être prêt pour un décollage d'urgence._  
Le pilote acquiesça.  
_- Vous craignez quelque chose, officier ?_  
_- Mm… je ne sais pas…_  
Drek sourit légèrement avant de continuer.  
_- ... mais je préfère rester prudent. Les Kaminiens ne sont pas nos ennemis, mais nous nous trouvons tellement loin de la juridiction Impériale !_  
_- La prudence est de mise. J'espère que vos affaires ne s'éterniseront pas, officier._  
_- Combien de fois ai-je vu des hommes payer de leur vie une simple négligence ? Un détail qui leur semblait tellement futile qu'il leur est tout simplement sorti de l'esprit ! Faites attention à vous, pilote._

Le pilote ne trouva rien à redire. Comme il pleuvait à bâtons rompus, il salua Drek en le quittant et remonta hâtivement à bord de la navette impériale. L'officier resta quelques secondes au bas de la passerelle, semblant méditer. Puis il entreprit de gagner le sas d'accès de la plate-forme d'un pas soutenu. Il ne s'était pas protégé avec un quelconque imperméable, trouvant que cela aurait déshonoré son uniforme. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur son uniforme mais il restait stoïque. Ce n'était que de l'eau après tout. Avec un certain soulagement, il atteignit la porte vitrée, qui coulissa sans un bruit à son approche.

_- Bienvenue, officier. Je suis le chef du protocole. Nous vous attendions._  
Drek sourit.  
_- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Taun We_.

La Kaminienne était grande, à l'instar de toute la population. Du haut de ses deux mètres et quelques, elle dominait entièrement l'officier. Sa peau était bleue, pâle et luisante. Ses yeux brillaient d'un noir doux et avenant. Son long cou était drapé dans une broderie jaune et sang qui lui descendait le long du dos. Taun We arborait un ensemble diplomatique de couleur nuit et or, une longue robe étroite et fendue enserrait ses fines jambes, formant une courte traîne quand elle se déplaçait.

_- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire devant le Premier ministre de Kamino_.

Ce que les Kaminiens ne pouvaient concevoir au-dehors, le soleil, ils le reconstituaient à l'intérieur : les couloirs étaient immenses et puissamment éclairés. La luminosité était si forte et contrastait tellement avec l'ambiance sombre de l'extérieur qu'elle obligeait Drek à ciller des yeux.

_- C'est la première fois que vous visitez notre planète, Drek._  
_- Oui_, avoua-t-il_. Je n'ai guère de temps à consacrer aux voyages.  
- Je comprends. Que pensez-vous de ce que vous voyez ?_  
Drek réfléchit un court instant.  
_- Tout est contraste sur Kamino. L'eau et l'air, la lumière et l'obscurité, la technologie et les traditions. Votre planète est une des plus fascinantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Taun We.  
- Merci, officier._

Taun We marchait avec grâce et souplesse. A coté, Drek passait pour un Gamorréen à la démarche lourdaude. Ils arrivèrent devant une vaste porte aux armoiries de Kamino qui coulissa lentement sur son rail magnétique. Une vaste pièce se dévoila aux yeux de Drek. Elle allait de concert avec l'architecture : éclairée, épurée et vide. A son approche, le ministre se leva du seul siège qui semblait présent dans la pièce et le salua.

_- Honoré de votre visite, officier. Je suis Lama Su, premier ministre de Kamino._  
Drek le salua en retour, même si son grade d'officier le dispensait bien d'une telle formule d'obligeance et d'affabilité.  
_- Prenez place, je vous en prie._  
Un siège descendit du plafond et Taun We l'invita à s'y asseoir.  
_- Nous avons appris pour votre défaite près de Yavin. Nous avons été plus que surpris par la destruction de votre si puissante station de combat, _annonça le ministre.

Une première attaque ! pensa Drek. Dans le cadre de futures négociations, Lama Su ne voilait même pas ses pensées, mettant en garde l'Empire qu'il n'était plus aussi puissant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. C'était s'essayer à un jeu dangereux pour le Kaminien… surtout en présence de l'officier.

_- Comme le dit si bien le dicton, nous avons perdu une bataille, pas la guerre. Vous constaterez d'ailleurs la toute puissance de notre armée si, un jour, l'Empire décidait de s'emparer de vos richesses technologiques._

Non, Drek n'allait pas se laisser faire dans ce duel de sous-entendus. Maintenant, Lama Su était prévenu : qu'il arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui.

_- Hum... oui, bien sûr._  
Le Kaminien se racla la gorge et reprit.  
_- Cependant, nous allons tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis ici dans ce seul et unique but, Lama Su_.

Kamino était bien trop éloignée des mondes du noyau pour générer une quelconque attirance. Même ses trésors de connaissance génétique n'auraient pas suffit à intéresser l'Empire. De plus, les Kaminiens veillaient à maintenir une neutralité teintée d'obédience pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes.

_- Bien, bien... je crois me rappeler que dans le passé, nous avions eu affaire à l'Ancienne République pour lui procurer une armée. Armée qui s'est peu à peu portée garante de l'Ordre Nouveau et nous en sommes fiers. L'empereur voudrait-il que nous lui procurions une nouvelle armée ?_

Lama Su était aussi grand que son assistante Taun We. Chez les Kaminiens, la taille n'était plus un sujet de différence depuis qu'elle était contrôlée et imposée génétiquement. Comme tous ses pairs, le Premier ministre avait un teint de peau bleuté qui tirait vers le clair, un long cou gracieux et de grands yeux noirs et profonds qui mettaient mal à l'aise les visiteurs peu habitués.

_- Il a de plus grands projets pour vos ingénieurs en génétique, Lama Su.  
- De... plus grands projets ?_ fit le ministre, soudain intéressé.  
_- Par le passé, votre... notre armée de clones était volontairement "bridée" pour la rendre docile et obéissante. Chaque clone était cependant doué de créativité et d'initiative, ai-je raison ?  
- Oui.  
- Les clones disposaient-ils des mêmes capacités mentales que leur original ?_ questionna Drek.  
_- Oui et non_, souffla le ministre.  
_- Soyez plus clair, Lama Su.  
- La prédisposition génétique est une chose complexe, officier.  
- Ne jouez pas avec moi, Lama Su et expliquez-moi !_  
_- En ce qui concerne l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs n'ont pas jugé nécessaires de traquer les longues et fastidieuses séquences génétiques de prédisposition de l'individu original. En revanche, nous avons amplifié certaines aptitudes naturelles pour rendre chaque clone apte à l'emploi de soldat, comme exigé par le commanditaire. Les clones n'ont donc pas été dotés à l'identique des mêmes capacités mentales._  
- _Mais je crois comprendre que c'est possible_, insista Drek.  
-_ Théoriquement, c'est possible. Rien n'empêche notre technologie de concevoir une reproduction à l'identique. Dans le passé, nous avons crée pour le chasseur de primes Jango Fett un clone quasi fidèle. Mais le travail de nos ordinateurs s'en trouve multiplié. Les délais de séquençages et de repérages des prédispositions génétiques sont énormes, je crains..._  
- _L'Empire vous octroiera une prime supplémentaire, Lama Su. Il mettra à votre disposition les meilleurs supercalculateurs de la galaxie. _  
Les yeux du Premier ministre brillèrent de convoitise.  
_- En effet. Dans ce cas là, tout devient possible, officier.  
- Parlez-moi de la période de gestation et de développement.  
- Hum... la gestation accélérée est de deux mois. Mais le développement dure plusieurs années, c'est la plus longue période, pendant laquelle il faut surveiller les clones, les dresser mentalement, physiquement et tout faire pour qu'ils atteignent rapidement leur maturité psychologique.  
- Combien, Lama Su ?  
- Une dizaine d'année, tout au plus,_ hésita le ministre.  
- _Trop long pour l'Empereur_, rétorqua Drek.  
- _Je vous assure qu'il nous est impossible de faire autrement et...  
- Dans ce cas là, je vous ai dérangé pour rien, Lama Su._  
L'officier se leva, faisant mine de rassembler ses affaires.  
_- Non, attendez !_  
Lama Su regarda de droite à gauche, embarrassé. Il essaya de chercher un encouragement dans le regard de Taun We mais n'y trouva qu'une froideur polie.  
- _Il est possible d'écourter ce délai, mais là encore, rien n'est vérifié.  
- Vous m'intéressez.  
- Suite à la commande concernant l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux se sont penchés sur le moyen d'optimiser la production et les délais de disponibilité._  
_- Et ?  
- Et ils ont mis au point un fragment de code génétique qui accélère la croissance des cellules. En quelques mois, nous pouvions théoriquement obtenir des clones adultes et viables. Mais comprenez-moi bien, c'est très dangereux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas certains de pouvoir veiller à la bonne maturité du clone. A cette vitesse, toutes les subtilités de conditionnement mental sont mises à l'épreuve. Enfin, une croissance accélérée induit un vieillissement prématuré du clone. Vous saisissez ?  
- Aucune importance._

Drek réfléchit quelques secondes. Lama Su continua.

- _Nos casques d'apprentissage traditionnels sont pourvus d'amplificateurs de réceptivité mentale et de synchronisateurs de biorythme qui modulent les fréquences cérébrales du clone. De longues années d'expérimentations ont étalonné au mieux ces appareils complexes. Toute une vie de travail pour certains de nos ingénieurs, en particulier notre estimée Ko Sai. Ce que vous nous demandez…_

L'empereur voulait rapidement des résultats, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. C'était une bonne chose que les Kaminiens se soient penchés sur un développement accéléré du procédé clonique. L'officier reconnu bien là des pratiques commerciales séculaires. Devant Drek, le Premier ministre se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise et s'agitait sur son siège, nerveusement.

_- Je comprends vos hésitations, Lama Su. En temps normal, nous vous aurions laissé du temps. La perte de l'Etoile noire vient de priver l'empire de centaines d'officiers talentueux. Les Académies impériales sont en phase de recrutement intensive, mais nous ne pouvons forcer le destin. Des officiers exceptionnels, par leur aptitude à commander, leur intelligence sur aiguisée et leur dévouement sans bornes, sont perdus pour l'empire... perdus sans votre aide. _

Le premier ministre acquiesça en silence.  
_- Excusez-moi, officier. Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?  
- J'attends_, déclara Drek.  
- _J'aurais aimé savoir si Bevel est mort sur sa station de combat.  
- Bevel... Lemelisk ?  
- Oui, lui-même. J'ai eu l'honneur de le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises et j'ai cru déceler en lui un grand talent, une grande honnêteté.  
- Bevel n'était pas sur l'étoile noire quand elle a explosé.  
- C'est une bonne chose. Bevel est un scientifique brillant._  
Drek hocha la tête, conscient que la conversation prenait une tournure nettement amicale.  
_- Et un Impérial convaincu, ne l'oubliez pas.  
- Bien sur, bien sur._  
- _Pendant que nous y sommes, Lama Su, j'aimerai avoir vos lumières sur un autre détail concernant les clones.  
- Je vous écoute, officier._  
_- Existe-t-il une possibilité scientifique, même infime, pour qu'un clone récupère la mémoire résiduelle de l'original ? Ce qui en ferait un double parfait... Des rumeurs courent et l'Empereur exige une réponse de spécialiste._  
Les yeux du Premier ministre Kaminien se froncèrent. Ce qu'avait dit Drek ne lui plaisait visiblement pas et c'est avec une voix froide qu'il répondit.  
_- Nous sommes des généticiens, officier. Brillants, mais généticiens avant tout. Notre ambition n'est pas de supplanter le créateur, comprenez-le bien. La mort est quelque chose d'irréversible et nous ne prendrons jamais le risque de jouer avec. Pour répondre à votre question, les Kaminiens sont convaincus qu'une telle chose est impossible. Un être est unique, par sa mentalité, sa mémoire, sa façon d'être. Ces spécificités sont issues de son phénotype et ne sont en aucune façon inscrites dans son génotype. Penser qu'une sorte de mémoire résiduelle se transmet par les gênes représente une aberration mentale pour chaque Kaminien qui se respecte._  
_- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ministre. Comprenez que l'Empire a besoin de ces renseignements dans le cadre d'une future collaboration. L'intérêt de l'Empire n'est pas seul en jeu, ne le perdez pas de vue... le vôtre aussi.  
- Je comprends.  
- Abordons un dernier problème, Lama Su, qui n'en est peut être pas un pour votre technologie, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je suis tout ouïe.  
- Avez vous déjà tenté de modifier la structure génétique d'un individu vivant ? Je veux dire : quelle formidable bravade nous ferions à la nature si nous pouvions transformer les êtres qu'elle a fait naître emprunts de défauts ! Imaginez..._  
Le ministre Kaminien esquissa un sourire.  
_- Aussi avancées que sont nos connaissances, officier, elles ne nous permettent pas de réaliser un projet aussi ambitieux... pas encore.  
- Fossé technologique ?_ fit Drek, déçu.  
- _Oui et non_, répondit le ministre, pensif. La nature a crée de puissants garde-fous pour empêcher que des êtres évolués ne puissent jouer avec.  
- _C'est à dire ?_  
Lama Su chercha ses mots. Il n'avait que trop titiller un officier de l'Empire... qui plus est un officier de l'Ubiqtorat. Le temps était à l'apaisement… pour le bien de son peuple.  
_- Nous avions pourtant réuni toutes les connaissances de notre race en matière de génétique. C'est rempli d'enthousiasme que notre projet vit le jour. Nos meilleurs scientifiques s'attelèrent à la tâche et nous ne doutions plus de notre réussite. Mais c'était sans compter la terrible résistance de la nature. De nombreux animaux furent modifiés puis moururent dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais leur structure génétique ne nous permettait pas de conclure définitivement. Dans notre arrogance, nous avons décidé de modifier des Kaminiens. Il y a des nuits, officier, où je peux encore entendre leurs hurlements de souffrance._  
_- Pourquoi cet échec ?  
- Techniquement, la modification génétique d'une cellule adulte engendre un virus, soit mortel soit mutagène, qui la détruit ou la transforme, avant de se propager dans l'organisme entier. Nous pensions contourner le problème en créant une enzyme qui bloquerait le virus à sa source, mais dans ce cas, c'est l'enzyme même qui mutait et perforait le cytoplasme de la cellule, avant de se multiplier et d'attaquer tout l'organisme. Nous avons pensé que c'est dans nos lignes de codes génétiques que se nichait l'erreur, mais nous nous trompions. Après un dernier essai en transformant le codage pour qu'il aide l'organisme à créer de lui-même un contre poison, force fut de constater que la nature trouvait toujours un moyen pour lutter contre le changement. Les monstruosités génétiques que nous avons obtenues en témoignent.  
- Ah... et qu'en avez vous fait ?_ interrogea Drek, mû par une curiosité morbide.  
_- Nous ne pouvions les tuer, même pour abréger leur souffrance... c'était... ce sont toujours nos frères, officier. Nous avons isolé une section pour qu'ils puissent achever leur terrible vie en paix. La société Kaminienne leur est reconnaissante. Le dossier est désormais clos, nos connaissances scientifiques sont insuffisantes. Il faudra des dizaines d'années, voir des centaines, pour que nous triomphions une fois pour toute de la nature. A la seule condition que notre peuple réussisse à surmonter son propre traumatisme_.  
- _Vous les avez parqué comme des pestiférés_, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Drek.  
_- Que vouliez-vous que nous fassions, officier ?_ s'emporta Lama Su_. Leur permettre de déambuler dans les cités comme n'importe quel quidam pour qu'ils contribuent au traumatisme de la population ? Cette décision a été prise en conseil restreint et c'est la seule décision qui nous semblait et nous semble toujours la meilleure !_  
_- Calmez-vous, Lama Su. Je respecte votre choix._

Une agitation se fit derrière Drek : Taun We éclata en sanglots. L'officier fut surpris, il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que les Kaminiens étaient capables de pleurer. Le Premier ministre se leva brusquement de son siège, les bras tendus vers son assistante.

_- Taun We ! Je suis désolé... mais l'officier avait abordé le sujet !_

Taun We s'écroula sur le sol, ses longs bras fins lui protégeant la tête. Elle sanglotait comme si son coeur venait de se déchirer. Drek eut de la peine pour elle, sans comprendre le pourquoi de sa souffrance. Il observa la scène avec intérêt.

- _Taun We !_ souffla Lama Su en s'approchant.  
_- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, Lama Su !_ hurla l'assistante.  
Le premier ministre hésita quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir.  
_- Ce n'est pas notre faute, Taun We, je vous en supplie, calmez-vous !  
- Vous vous croyiez supérieurs ? Vous n'êtes que des monstres, tous ! Je vous hais !_

Lama Su s'avança, dans le but évident de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais la Kaminienne fut plus prompte. Elle se releva, le visage souillé et humide. L'officier remarqua alors que ses larmes ressemblaient étrangement aux larmes humaines. Taun We le dévisagea. Ses grands yeux étaient emprunts d'une douleur infinie et Drek sentit son coeur battre violemment.

_- Ne faites plus un seul pas vers moi !_  
Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme et glaciale. Nul doute que si Lama Su s'était approché à ce moment, Taun We lui aurait sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors, comme le dit l'expression. Mais le ministre n'esquissa aucun geste. Son assistante détourna la tête, essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore sous ses yeux, et s'enfuit de la salle en courant. Drek fut encore une fois surpris, les Kaminiens étaient tellement calmes, leurs démarches si gracieuses, il ne pouvait les imaginer en train de courir. La preuve était : il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Lama Su avait le visage décomposé. La scène se figea pendant de longues minutes et Drek respecta le silence du Premier ministre. En fin de compte, celui-ci se rassit et invita l'officier à en faire autant, fermant les yeux et joignant ses doigts en signe de méditation. Drek n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

_- Le frère de Taun We était l'un des Kaminiens à s'être porté volontaire pour cette expérience de modification génétique...  
- Je peux comprendre sa réaction et je suis désolé d'avoir amorcé le sujet, vraiment.  
- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, officier.  
- Son frère...  
- C'est plus un monstre qu'un Kaminien, maintenant._  
La voix du ministre était emprunt d'une grande tristesse.  
_- Nous nous sommes toujours opposés à ce que Taun We revoie son frère. Le choc serait trop grand pour elle. Ce n'est plus le même, physiquement et mentalement. Le virus mutagène l'a littéralement transformé. C'est... horrible._  
Drek ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer l'horreur d'un tel échec. Stupides et arrogants Kaminiens… mais ce n'était pas son problème.  
_- Je vais prendre congé, _fit Drek_. Il est inutile de continuer la conversation dans l'état actuel des choses. Je vous laisse à vos tourments.  
- Un de mes fidèles vous conduira dans vos quartiers. Votre voyage était long et fatigant. Nous nous reverrons demain. Au revoir, officier_.  
Drek exécuta le même signe de tête, alors qu'il rencontrait le Premier ministre pour la première fois et prit congé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa chambre ou plutôt sa suite, située dans une tour qui dominait la cité. Les Kaminiens avaient une belle idée de l'accueil. Le lit était grand, conçu pour un humain et drapé d'un tissu fin et soyeux de couleur bleu. Une table faite dans un matériau qui ressemblait à du verre et du plastique à la fois, ornait le centre de la suite. Plusieurs chaises du même matériau l'entouraient. En plusieurs endroits, des fauteuils du plus grand confort attendaient qu'on veuille bien les essayer. Le sol beige était moquetté et les murs capitonnés absorbaient tous les bruits. Mais Drek n'y prêtait aucune attention, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Taun We. Il marcha de long en large dans la pièce, comme un fauve en cage. Taun We... que ressentirait-il au plus profond de lui si un membre de sa famille partageait le même sort que l'infortuné frère de Taun We ? Une haine immense, mêlée d'un désespoir sans bornes, une douleur sourde et profonde qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Soudain, l'officier su ce qu'il voulait : retrouver Taun We. Il enclencha un intercom et se renseigna pour savoir ou il pouvait trouver l'assistante du Premier ministre. Pour son malheur, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. L'officier quitta sa suite et déambula dans la cité, cherchant les endroits discrets et calmes ou un être débordant de douleur pouvait déverser son trop plein de larmes sans remords. C'est quand il aperçut des enfants Kaminiens jouer sous la pluie battante qu'il eut l'intuition de chercher à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour lui, les coursives extérieures étaient rares, outre les plates formes d'atterrissage. Il retrouva vite Taun We, sur une sorte de promontoire qui dominait la navette avec laquelle il était venu sur Kamino.

_- Taun We..._  
Elle ne se retourna même pas, ayant reconnu le timbre de voix de Drek.  
_- Je n'ai besoin de personne, officier.  
- Je le sais, vous êtes courageuse. Appelez-moi Drek...  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Drek. Gardez-la pour vous et pour ceux qui en ont besoin. C'est Lama Su qui vous a demandé de venir ?  
- Personne ne me dicte ma propre conduite, Taun We. J'espérais être d'un quelconque soutien. Votre douleur me touche, Taun We.  
- C'est gentil, Drek.  
- Traduction : je peux rester ?  
- Oui... si vous voulez.  
- Alors je reste avec vous.  
- Dites-moi, je m'imaginai les officiers de l'Empire froids et dénués de sentiments. Vous êtes différents des autres, Drek._  
L'officier sourit.  
_- Je ne suis pas un monstre sans pitié, voulez-vous dire ?  
- Je ne voulais pas dire ça !_  
Drek s'assit à coté de Taun We. La pluie tombante salissait son bel uniforme et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Il n'avait plus fière allure, mais il s'en moquait. Ce qui l'importunait n'importunait pas les Kaminiens, visiblement. Drek pensa que c'était tout à fait normal pour un peuple qui venait du fond des mers et pour qui l'eau représentait la vie. Masquant sa gêne, l'officier continua de parler.  
_- Vous aimiez votre frère..._  
Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.  
_- Bien sur. C'était plus qu'un frère pour moi. Avec le temps, nous étions devenus plus que des amis. Nous étions l'un pour l'autre le confident idéal...  
- Je suis tellement désolé.  
- Ne le soyez pas, Drek. La faute repose sur les quelques scientifiques responsables de cette horreur... et sur Lama Su.  
- Il a entériné la poursuite de l'expérience sur les Kaminiens, je suppose.  
- Oui.  
- Votre frère est mort, Taun We. Ce virus mutagène l'a tué et l'a transformé en quelque chose d'autre qui n'est plus votre frère. C'est dur à accepter, je sais, mais il faut que vous fassiez le deuil de votre frère... maintenant._  
La plaie était encore vive, il le savait. Avec le temps, elle se refermerait comme toutes les blessures. Touchée par le souvenir de son frère, Taun We éclata encore une fois en sanglots. Mais cette fois, Drek comptait bien la réconforter. Assis, la Kaminienne était légèrement plus grande que l'officier, mais sans démesure. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et, sous la pluie quasi éternelle de Kamino, il tenta d'atténuer sa terrible douleur...

Taun We était une jolie fille, non seulement pour les critères Kaminiens mais pour l'officier Drek aussi. Malgré la grande différence entre les deux races, il se sentait étrangement attiré par l'assistante du ministre. Il avait passé la nuit suivante à penser à elle. Le lendemain, très tôt, il quitta ses quartiers pour espérer rencontrer la Kaminienne à nouveau. Il n'eut même pas à chercher et la retrouva au même endroit que la veille. Il pleuvait encore, ce qui n'était pas chose rare sur cette planète au climat déplorable. Taun We avait la peau douce, étrangement brillante sous la pluie. Le bleu de sa peau s'irisait sous la lumière des éclairs. Drek était hypnotisé par les grands yeux noirs et expressifs de la Kaminienne. Ils étaient si vivants, si profonds... si beaux aussi, il était forcé de le constater. Les yeux de Taun We reflétaient son âme. Ils restèrent quelque temps à contempler les immenses vagues qui se jetaient aux pieds de la cité, comme d'innombrables monstres qui rugissaient de ne pouvoir l'engloutir sous leur fureur. Sans qu'il fût nécessaire à Drek de faire autre chose, elle se sentit très vite en confiance. Taun We se confia à lui et ils parlèrent longtemps.

_- Vous êtes très jolie, Taun We_.  
L'officier était sincère.  
_- C'est gentil, _dit-elle en riant_. Vous n'êtes pas exigeant, je suis tellement différente de vous, Drek !  
- L'apparence ne signifie rien. Nous le savons tous les deux.  
- Je croyais que l'Empire considérait tous les non humains comme des êtres inférieurs, officier. Je me trompe, peut-être ?_  
Drek se tu un moment, ne sachant à l'évidence quoi répondre.  
_- Vous marquez un point, avoua Drek.  
- Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, je le sais. Vous êtes différent_.

Il soupira et détourna son regard des yeux de la Kaminienne. Elle disait vrai. Apparemment, elle en savait plus sur l'Empire que lui sur Kamino. Drek pensa avec regret qu'elle aurait fait un très bon agent de l'Ubiqtorat. Mieux connaître ses ennemis pour mieux les combattre, la doctrine éternelle. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne brise le silence magique qui s'était installé. Il était temps pour l'officier de prendre congé. Lama Su lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la matinée pour finaliser les tractations entre l'Empire et Kamino. Drek se força mentalement à laisser ses sentiments personnels de coté pour se concentrer sur la réussite de sa mission. L'Empereur avait les yeux sur lui. Il se leva.

_- Drek..._  
Etirant son bras long et fin, elle n'eut aucun mal pour saisir la main de l'officier qui commençait à s'éloigner.  
_- Merci, souffla-t-elle._  
Drek fut ému. Sa main trembla un fugitif instant dans celle de Taun We. Puis il se ressaisit et gagna l'intérieur de la cité, sans se retourner. Sur son passage, quelques Kaminiens se retournèrent, trouvant incongru qu'un officier de l'Empire puisse se promener dans une tenue si sale. Mais Drek n'avait que du mépris pour eux. Avant de rejoindre Lama Su, il fit un détour par la navette de classe Lambda et prit des nouvelles de son pilote. Il fut heureux d'avoir prévu des uniformes de rechange et quitta ses vêtements sales et humides. Quand il déambula à nouveau dans les couloirs de la cité, ses habitants se retournèrent encore, mais plus pour la même raison : Drek resplendissait.

_- Voilà notre offre et ce que nous en demandons._  
L'officier tendit au Premier ministre un dossier au sceau de l'Empereur, qui avait la décence d'être rédigé en Basic et dans la langue maternelle du Kaminien. Celui-ci sourit.  
_- Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour analyser votre offre_, demanda-t-il. _Cependant, soyez déjà certain que le coût d'une telle opération dépassera vos prévisions les plus ambitieuses_.  
_- Vous serez surpris de constater à quel point l'Empire se porte bien, alors_.  
De ses longs doigts, Lama Su feuilleta les quelques pages du dossier pendant que Drek finissait d'inspecter l'architecture de la pièce. Quelques minutes après, il observa attentivement le visage de son interlocuteur et ne fut pas surpris d'y lire de la surprise.  
_- Alors, ministre ?  
- Je… et bien… apparemment je m'étais trompé_, constata-t-il. _L'Empire est bien plus riche qu'il ne l'était à la mort de l'ancienne République.  
- La réponse financière vous convient-elle ?  
- Amplement. Il y a de quoi rajeunir notre parc informatique et génétique, motiver nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux et fédérer notre peuple derrière votre projet._  
_- J'en suis ravi.  
- Je lis avec surprise dans votre dossier des noms comme Tarquin, Bast… Je me doute de l'utilisation que vous ferez de ces clones, officier. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que de miser sur la qualité de vos officiers. Très judicieux. Très judicieux aussi le fait d'avoir à leur insu prélevé quelques-unes de leurs cellules.  
- Ceci ne vous regarde pas, Lama Su. Poursuivons : nous sommes donc d'accord sur la vitesse de maturation des clones ?_  
_- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour respecter le nouveau délai. Mais vous porterez la responsabilité de l'éventuelle instabilité et du rapide vieillissement de vos clones, officiers. Ceci est donc réglé pour moi.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lama Su, nous sommes confiants dans les prouesses techniques de votre peuple.  
- Merci_, répondit-il en abaissant sa tête.  
_- Une dernière chose, ne tentez plus d'expériences sur votre peuple comme vous l'avez fait par le passé. Par égard pour votre assistante et pour votre propre fierté._  
_- Ne nous donnez pas d'ordres, officier. Nous savons ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Et nous ferons toujours selon notre volonté._

Drek remit une dernière fois les choses en place. Il se leva brusquement et pointa un doigt vers le ministre en guise d'avertissement. Sa voix devint aussi dure que le plus dur des aciers de Géonosis et aussi froide que la plus froide des banquises gelées de Hoth.

_- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas bien appréhendé la situation, Lama Su. Il me suffit d'un seul claquement de doigt, un seul petit rapport de quelques lignes vers ma hiérarchie, pour que l'Empire s'intéresse à votre planète et à vos connaissances génétiques. Même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, Kamino est loin d'être inaccessible pour une flotte entière équipée d'hyper propulseurs de classe I et de super lasers capables de réduire en cendre vos misérables défenses. Vous serez le témoin de la déchéance de votre peuple car il sera brisé, anéanti, soumis, torturé et réduit en esclavage. Enfin, l'Empire s'emparera de vos connaissances. Vous êtes assez sage pour éviter tout ceci, j'en suis convaincu, Lama Su, alors montrez-vous plus prudent à l'avenir et cessez de me provoquer._

Drek mentait.

Kamino était bien trop loin pour une si grande opération. L'armée aurait été obligée de prévoir un plan de soutien, de ravitaillement et de logistique qu'elle n'était plus en mesure d'assumer. De plus, l'Empereur n'aurait jamais accepté d'envoyer si loin ne serait-ce qu'un petit détachement de ses forces. Les temps se montraient trop incertains et l'empire disposait de biens d'autres ressources. Mais tout cela, Lama Su n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, pensa Drek.

_- Je m'excuse de mon comportement, officier.  
- La suite seulement nous le prouvera, Lama Su.  
- Dois-je lancer le programme génétique dès aujourd'hui ?  
- Ce serait pour le mieux, en effet._  
Le Premier ministre appuya sur un bouton situé sur l'accoudoir gauche de son siège.  
_- Convoquez immédiatement dans mon cabinet les chefs généticiens de toutes les sections._  
Une voix grésillante osa émettre un jugement.  
- _Beaucoup de responsables généticiens sont absents, ou occupés. Faut-il tous les convoquer ? Ils mettront plusieurs heures à venir et n'apprécieront pas..._  
_- Cela suffit ! Restez au poste qui est le votre et obéissez maintenant !_  
Drek regarda le ministre, une flamme d'amusement dans les yeux.  
_- Le respect aveugle de la hiérarchie n'est pas le point fort de votre peuple, n'est-ce pas, Lama Su ? Faites attention, c'est dangereux._  
_- Dangereux pour votre Empire, qui s'étend sur toute la galaxie et a pour ambition de la dominer. Pas pour les Kaminiens. Il y a longtemps que la conquête de l'univers n'est plus une priorité pour nous. C'est pourquoi notre peuple s'est spécialisé dans la génétique... et y a excellé, ce qui explique votre présence aujourd'hui.  
- Vos paroles sont empruntes de bon sens._  
Drek consulta le bracelet métallique qu'il portait sur son poignet gauche.  
_- L'argent sera donc viré sur vos comptes une fois mon rapport transmis. Je reviendrais dans le temps imparti pour récupérer les premiers clones. Personne ne doit être au courant de notre tractation commerciale. Si cela devait s'ébruiter, nos soupçons se porteraient très vite sur vous, Lama Su, avez-vous compris ?_  
_- Très bien. Si c'est pour les rebelles que vous vous inquiétez, soyez assuré de la discrétion de notre peuple, comme le passé vous l'a déjà montré.  
- Parfait._

Il pleuvait... était-il encore la peine de le préciser ? sur Kamino. Les feux de balises de la navette de transport Lambda venaient de s'allumer, suivis de peu par le doux ronflement des moteurs subluminiques. Personne n'assistait au départ de l'officier, comme personne n'avait assisté à son arrivée, d'ailleurs. A part une ravissante Kaminienne à la peau douce et aux grands yeux noirs.

_- J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, Taun We.  
- Dans quelques mois, Drek.  
- Quelque chose me dit que vous allez me manquer.  
- Vous m'oublierez, à mon avis.  
- Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le coeur humain.  
- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre_.  
Drek lui sourit.  
- Comment se dit-on au revoir sur Kamino ?  
_- Faisons plutôt ça à la manière humaine, vous risqueriez d'être déçu.  
- Approchez-vous, Taun We._  
Celle-ci s'approcha avec grâce et Drek lui fit un baiser sur la joue.  
_- Au revoir, officier.  
- A bientôt, charmante Kaminienne._

Il rejoignit la navette et ne se retourna pas. La passerelle se rétracta et rejoignit sa position initiale. Les feux de position clignotèrent et la navette s'éleva lentement vers le ciel ombragé. Ses deux ailes latérales se déplièrent pour lui permettre d'atteindre sa vitesse de croisière. Taun We se trouvait encore sur la baie d'atterrissage, seule, quand la navette s'arracha de l'orbite de Kamino. Les pensées de Drek se tournèrent vers l'Empereur et l'Ubiqtorat. Mentalement, il tenta de mettre au point l'ébauche du rapport qu'il allait transmettre à sa hiérarchie. Rapport très important pour l'empire et pour sa propre carrière. L'officier avait trouvé en Taun We un excellent moyen de surveiller le Premier ministre de Kamino. Au cas ou il aurait la mauvaise idée de jouer un tour aux impériaux, où même de jouer double jeu en offrant aux rebelles les mêmes services. Il fallait toujours se méfier, la terreur ne suffisait pas toujours. Taun We jouerait une excellente et involontaire espionne. La navette n'était toujours pas passée en hyperespace. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Drek s'en aperçut et décida d'aller aux nouvelles. Peut être qu'une avarie soudaine posait problème au pilote. La navette devrait peut-être retourner sur Kamino pour être vérifiée. L'officier sourit devant cette éventualité.

La porte du cockpit était verrouillée de l'intérieur.  
_- Pilote, que se passe-t-il ?_  
Devant l'absence d'une quelconque réponse, Drek tambourina sur la porte.  
_- Nom de... pilote ! Répondez !  
- Restez calme, officier, et tout ira bien._  
La voix était bien celle de son pilote, mais son intonation avait changé. Elle était devenue plus agressive et plus assurée.  
_- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas en route pour Coruscant ?  
- Coruscant est le dernier de vos soucis à présent, _ironisa l'autre  
Drek comprit aussitôt.  
- _Traître ! Vous êtes à la solde de la Rébellion ! Vous allez me livrer à eux !_  
_- Vous avez toujours été perspicace, officier. Asseyez-vous et attendez l'abordage du vaisseau rebelle, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous...  
- Pourriture de Républicain !_  
Drek sentit une vague de panique l'envahir et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture...

**Chapitre 2. L'invention de Marlek**

Rapidement et sans perdre de temps, Drek se dirigea vers la soute où il avait déposé son bagage. Après l'avoir fouillé avec un début de fébrilité, il attrapa le mystérieux bracelet. Il était un peu lourd et l'officier n'avait pas jugé utile de le mettre à son poignet. Il se remémora cette fameuse discussion avec son ami scientifique, quelques jours avant de partir en mission...

Marlek l'avait mandé dans son laboratoire et attentait avec impatience son arrivée. Il avait conçu un tout nouvel instrument spécialement pour la mission de son ami officier. Son laboratoire était situé dans les sous-sols de l'Ubiqtorat, évidemment. C'est là qu'il pouvait disposer de l'espace comme il l'entendait car il y en avait à foison. Il avait agencé plusieurs salles annexes et une grande, immense salle centrale où il menait ses expériences les plus importantes pour l'Empire. Il y régnait en permanence une odeur indéfinissable, celle de produits chimique mélangés avec des odeurs d'huiles. L'antre de Marlek recelait autant de trouvailles biochimiques que de mécaniques en tout genre : robots, engins, accessoires divers... une chambre de grand enfant !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Marlek dévoilait le curieux appareil.

_- A quoi sert cet objet étrange ?_ demanda l'officier.

Marlek lui sourit, hochant la tête avec un air condescendant. Décidément, pensa-t-il, tout ce qui ne touchait pas à l'art des belles paroles le laissait indifférent.

_- Attends, laisse-moi deviner... un piège à jeunes et jolies humaines ?  
- Tsss... c'est un émetteur d'urgence, assez spécial, je l'avoue.  
- En quoi est-il différent des autres ?  
- Il fonctionne dans l'espace.  
_  
Marlek avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Pour lui, c'était l'enfance même de l'art et il acceptait difficilement que les autres comprennent moins facilement. Il lui arrivait souvent de devoir répéter les choses, voir de les rendre plus simple, ce qui lui était insupportable car la science ne devait pas être simplifiée. Plus simple, moins efficace, c'était presque un blasphème. Les scientifiques étaient des incompris !

_- Dans l'espace ? Allons donc, Marlek, tu veux me faire croire que cette petite chose dispose de la puissance nécessaire pour envoyer des ondes à travers l'espace ?  
- Non, en plein espace, à part les moyens de communication traditionnels, on ne peut encore rien faire.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors cette petite chose s'utilise près d'une planète.  
- Pour attirer tous les Impériaux du secteur et dévoiler les plans de l'Empereur au grand jour ?  
- Sceptique, Drek, comme toujours, attends que je t'explique._

L'officier afficha une moue interrogative pendant qu'il tripotait l'objet en question, le soupesant et le retournant dans tous les sens, pour en saisir la signification cachée.

_- Tu n'imagines pas les heures que j'ai passé sur la conception de ce bidule. Au début, c'était relativement amusant. Mais le plus complexe fut de réduire un transducteur à annulation de masse. Imagine ! J'ai réussi grâce à un nouveau composé que j'ai mis dans la bobine de supraconducteurs..._

Drek cilla des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de les fermer d'un air dépité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer quelque chose à son vieil ami.

_- Je sais, tu ne comprends rien. Je vais faire plus simple, ça te va ?_

L'officier hocha la tête, conscient qu'il touchait là aux limites de ses connaissances. Mais aucune connaissance n'était parfaite et Drek avait des priorités, dans lesquelles ne se retrouvait ni l'électronique avancé ni la physique quantique. Plutôt les sciences humaines, études comportementales et histoire de la galaxie.

_- Comme je te disais, cet émetteur s'utilise aux environs d'une planète ou, note bien, d'une quelconque installation disposant d'une balise de communication faisant partie de la matrice à liaisons hyper spatiales de type S , en bref de l'ancien holoréseau de la république._

Drek rassembla ses maigres connaissances, mais il connaissait l'histoire de la défunte république. Il avait aussi longuement étudié la naissance et le développement de son archaïque réseau de communication.

_- Tu veux dire... ?  
- ... que cet émetteur envoie son signal de détresse directement au centre Ubiqtorateur le plus proche, en utilisant un code prioritaire et crypté et se servant des relais de communication les plus proches. Tu vois, il fallait y penser !_ s'exclama Marlek.  
_- Très ingénieux, ton bidule... c'est un concept purement Ubiqtorien ! Je ne pense pas avoir à m'en servir, cependant, mais je te remercie de penser à ma sécurité... avant de penser à une certaine cave !  
- J'espère aussi, mais je préfère être prudent. En ce qui concerne la cave, je poursuis mes expériences sur la synthèse de notre vin, mais c'est complexe. Il va me falloir des crédits supplémentaires pour quelques équipements dont je te passe la description, si tu peux t'en occuper.  
- Je contacterai les services financiers dès que je rentrerai de mission._

Marlek hésita avant de lâcher d'un air faussement désintéressé :

_- Et surtout… fais attention à toi.  
_

L'officier se retourna vers son ami et lui lança un large sourire moqueur.

_- Hé... _(il marqua une pause)_. C'est moi !_

Mais Marlek s'en était déjà retourné au monde qui était le sien, celui des formules scientifiques abstraites, des réactions chimiques imprévisibles et des bidouillages électromécaniques improbables. L'officier Drek contempla longuement le gadget de son ami et le mit négligemment dans sa poche…

**Chapitre 3. Ben Yardis**

Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en servir, pas dans ces circonstances !

L'officier alluma le transmetteur et y tapa une série incompréhensible de chiffres. Une petite diode rouge se mit à clignoter tandis que l'indicateur de transmission se remplissait. Tout d'un coup, Drek sentit une monté de puissance dans les moteurs de la navette : ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer en hyper espace. Et ce maudit émetteur qui n'émettait pas. Drek pesta tout haut. Soudain, les parois métalliques tremblèrent autour de lui de façon imperceptible. L'hyper propulsion venait d'être activée au grand dam de l'officier. Rempli d'espoir, il jeta un regard sur le bracelet : la diode était passée verte ! Enfin !

L'instant d'avant, la navette de classe Lambda dérivait dans le vide de l'espace, à quelques encablures de l'énigmatique planète Kamino. L'instant d'après, elle s'était évanouie, comme absorbée par un vortex invisible et affamé, vers une destination inconnue. Tout aussi invisible, une infime déformation moléculaire, le signal d'urgence émit par Drek, se propagea en quelques microsecondes vers la planète océan, où il fut capté par un récepteur Kaminien de grande puissance. Sans que l'opérateur s'en rende compte, c'était après tout le but cherché, l'onde coda un envoi de priorité principale et un émetteur quelque part sur la planète se déplaça de quelques millimètres, à l'insu de tous, pointant son dard électronique vers la planète des planètes, le Centre Impérial. Aussitôt, un flux invisible de tachions en sortit et se projeta à travers l'espace à une vitesse subliminale. Le courageux petit flux, inqualifiable et inquantifiable, traversa bien des périples, bravant des tempêtes électromagnétiques, transperçant des novas, des pulsars et autres joyeusetés avec la même efficacité. Un instant, il douta même de pouvoir accomplir sa mission car un puissant trou noir se dressait sur sa route. Il resta de marbre, malgré le chant des sirènes qui provenait du coeur du puit sans fond. La matière, l'antimatière et même la lumière tombaient sous son charme destructeur, plongeant dans l'abysse ultime, vers une destinée sombre et inconnue. Mais rien ne réussit à perturber notre rapide petit flux qui le traversa sans même s'en apercevoir. Quelques heures standards plus tard, fatigué, il atteignait le récepteur principal de l'Ubiqtorat sur Coruscant, une énorme parabole d'acier qui dressait sa masse au-dessus de la circulation dense des véhicules en tout genre. Le message transmis, notre petit flux s'éteignit, goûtant à un repos mérité et éternel...

Un bip retentit dans la petite pièce. L'agente préposée aux transmissions s'activa tout d'un coup. Elle se leva énergiquement de son petit bureau glacé pour se diriger à travers les immenses couloirs de l'Ubiqtorat, vers le bureau de l'acharnée et travailleuse Superviseur. L'agent, qui était une agente et dont les courbes étaient magnifiquement mises en valeur par son uniforme, tapa discrètement à la porte du bureau. Une voix féminine mais très autoritaire lui demanda de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Malgré l'heure tardive, la vue de Coruscant était toujours aussi surprenante, belle et grandiose. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et transmis oralement, toujours aussi efficacement, le message au Superviseur Jasba Ven. Puis elle tendit un petit morceau de papier crypté. Au fur et à mesure que la série de code se déchiffrait sous le regard du Superviseur, son visage se métamorphosait. Il devint triste et soucieux, prenant d'un coup plusieurs années. Jasba regarda dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence la préposée aux transmissions se permit d'intervenir.  
_- Voulez-vous autre chose ?  
- Non... merci... vous pouvez disposer._  
Elle salua réglementairement et sortit de la pièce. Le superviseur ne répondit même pas, trop préoccupée par l'événement. Tout d'un coup, elle décrocha le visiophone interne de l'Ubiqtorat, d'une étrange couleur violette et composa plusieurs numéros. Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps...

Ben Yardis était un tout jeune produit de l'Académie, où il avait obtenu une très bonne mention, ainsi que son grade tant convoité d'officier. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour Helena, sa défunte fiancée, morte il y a quelques années dans un terrible accident. Au fil du temps, Ben avait réussi à chasser de son esprit torturé les images de son bonheur disparu. Il se concentrait plus facilement sur son travail, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre plus sérieux et plus efficace sur les champs de bataille. Sorti de l'Académie, le jeune Ben Yardis avait incorporé le prestigieux Escadron Ender, suite à ses états de service. Formation d'élite utilisée dans le dénouement de situations critiques, bien équipée et recrutant la crème des officiers, l'Escadron Ender était connu à travers toute la galaxie, mais bien peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la couleur de leurs uniformes, tellement ses interventions restaient discrètes et efficaces. Ben y avait rapidement fait ses preuves et du jeune officier sortit de l'école, il était devenu un maillon important de l'Escadron. Ses conseils étaient reconnus et écoutés.  
Leur locaux se trouvaient sur Coruscant, du moins leur quartier général. Mais pour préserver l'anonymat de ses membres et la discrétion de ses opérations, leur QG arborait la façade d'une entreprise relativement peu connue et qui n'intéressait personne. Quiconque aurait fouillé un tant soit peu dans les dossiers et les comptes de l'entreprise se serait aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Pas d'activité visible, pas de transactions, pas de listing du personnel, jamais aucune lumière de l'extérieur, des recettes et des dépenses inexistantes... mais personne ne se souciait d'une entreprise comme celle-ci et c'était exactement l'effet escompté. De plus, aucun des soldats de l'Escadron ne devait être reconnu. Dès l'incorporation, les dossiers des candidats étaient tous effacés et remplacés par d'autres. Leurs vies étaient maintenant confidentielles et l'Empire pouvait en disposer comme bon lui semblait. Quand Ben pénétra la première fois dans les locaux, il fut agréablement surpris. Malgré les apparences, les locaux du QG étaient flambant neuf et techniquement très à la pointe du progrès.

Au milieu d'une matinée comme tant d'autres, Ben se trouvait en train de faire du sport dans la salle de musculation. Une condition physique rigoureuse leur était demandée pour mener à bien les missions parfois éprouvantes qu'ils avaient à accomplir. La journée était régulièrement divisée en trois parties : entraînement physique, cours et théorie, pratique et simulations. Les recrues n'avaient que peu de temps libre et même quand ils en disposaient, ils le mettaient à profit pour réviser et s'entraîner. Au bout de quelques mois d'un pareil rythme, il était courant que les jeunes recrues ne se reconnaissent plus dans un miroir ! Ben était en train de travailler sa vitesse de frappe sur une cible mobile quand une alarme discrète retentit dans le bâtiment. Il ne l'entendit pas de suite. C'est une petite lumière rouge clignotante qui attira son attention. La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître son ami Berek.

_- C'est l'alarme, Ben !_ claironna-t-il.

Ben acquiesça. Il désactiva le dispositif d'entraînement et essuya rapidement la sueur de son visage. Il enfila à la hâte son uniforme, un treillis facile à mettre et se lança en courant dans les couloirs. Il arriva en même temps que les autres en salle de briefing. La pièce était grande et confortable et une table imposante trônait en son milieu. Quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, un émetteur holographique projetait en son centre les informations importantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général Merlouif arriva. Le briefing pu alors commencer.

_- Bonjour à tous_, entama-t-il.

Sa voix était grave, bourrue et sa moustache frémissait quand il parlait.

_- Voici les faits. A dix heures et trente-trois minutes, heure locale, l'Ubiqtorat recevait un appel de secours de l'un de ses agents en mission. Le signal provenait de Kamino, dans la bordure extérieure. Selon toutes vraisemblances, l'Agent Drek Svar vient d'être capturé par les forces rebelles. Les agents de cet organisme sont remarquablement bien formés pour résister aux interrogatoires, mais ils ne peuvent pas éternellement cacher ce qu'ils savent. C'est là que nous intervenons. Des questions ?_  
_- L'Ubiqtorat ne possède-t-il pas sa propre force d'intervention ?_ fit remarquer une recrue.  
_- C'est exact. Ils sont aussi capables que nous pour le sauver des griffes ennemies. Mais Drek Svar possède une trop grande valeur aux yeux de l'alliance rebelle. En ce moment même, les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat sont espionnés, peut-être de l'intérieur et très certainement de l'extérieur. Dès que l'Oméga Force se mettra en branle, ces maudits mouchards avertiront leur contact et il sera certainement impossible de retrouver l'agent. Ils le changeront de planète et de système autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que nous perdions sa trace. L'Ubiqtorat jouera le mort pour tromper la vigilance ennemie, pendant que nous préparerons notre intervention._  
_- Comment avons-nous localisé sa trace ?_  
_- Nous avons donc contacté Kamino. Et nous avons obtenu une entière coopération de leur part. Ils nous ont fourni les renseignements de leurs radars. Nous avons ainsi obtenu l'heure de passage en hyperespace de la navette, et quelques indices quant aux destinations possibles._

Le général reprit son souffle et aiguisa sa fine moustache.

_- Les ordinateurs viennent de calculer les trajectoires possibles et leur durée. Ils les ont comparé aux registres d'arrivées des différentes planètes et il y a de fortes présomptions pour que l'agent soit détenu sur Tatooine. C'est une planète trop éloignée de la juridiction impériale pour que les rebelles se sentent inquiétés. Mais à la moindre alerte, ils n'hésiteront pas à se déplacer autant de fois que nécessaire. Il y a d'autres présomptions sur d'autres planètes, mais les ordinateurs ne leur ont accordé qu'un pourcentage de chance minime. Cependant, certains d'entre vous iront sur ces planètes pour préparer une éventuelle intervention. Le gros de l'Escadron Ender se rendra sur Tatooine, nous n'avons pas alerté la garnison locale pour ne pas alerter les rebelles. Certains de nos agents sont déjà en place sur la planète et entament les premières investigations dans la plus extrême discrétion. Nous allons mettre à profit notre avantage, soldats !_

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se détacha, sortant de l'obscurité.

_- Prenez place parmi nous, Lieutenant Emon Kalem._

Le général se tourna vers les membres de l'Escadron Ender.

_- Je vous présente le directeur de la célèbre force Oméga, de l'Ubiqtorat. Sur demande de leur part, nous avons accepté qu'il participe activement à la préparation et au déroulement de notre intervention. Je suis certain que ses conseils nous serons utiles dans notre recherche de perfection._  
_- C'est trop d'honneur, Général. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre._

Emon était un fin et grand gaillard, mais on distinguait sous sa combinaison treillis une musculature développée. Son visage tirait vers l'ovale et ses yeux brillaient de confiance et de sagesse.

_- J'avais fini de leur expliquer ce que nous savons déjà tout deux._

Il regarda le bracelet à son poignet et reprit la parole.

_- P'tits gars, préparez votre barda, embarquement dans 17 minutes pour les navettes en partance pour l'Errinic. Nous achèverons le briefing pendant le voyage. Exécution._

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les soldats se trouvaient rangés devant l'embarcadère n°18, où plusieurs navettes Lambda les attendaient. Quand la voûte nuageuse de Coruscant s'effaça, remplacée par la voûte céleste, un spectacle magnifique s'offrit à leurs yeux : le resplendissant et phénoménal Errinic. Ce dernier orbitait avec une grâce imposante autour du Centre Impérial, symbole vivant de la force inébranlable de l'Empire. Il en avait connu des batailles, dont une majorité de victoires écrasantes. Tous avaient hâte de voir de l'intérieur cette splendeur qui, de nombreuses fois, avait fait briller l'honneur de l'Empire en remportant des batailles perdues d'avance. Leurs navettes furent lentement tractées et entraînées dans un des nombreux hangars du stardestroyer. La procédure dura quelques minutes, que Ben utilisa pour connaître un peu plus le membre de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Directeur de l'Oméga Force, c'est ça ?_ interrogea-t-il.

Emon était assis à coté de lui et il tourna la tête.

_- C'est ça... mais je trouve le terme un peu pompeux. Appelez-moi Emon, simplement.  
- Ca me va. Je suis Ben Yardis, enchanté.  
- J'ai lu votre dossier... brillante carrière, Ben.  
- Je pensais que mon dossier était de ces dossiers que peu de gens peuvent espérer lire ?  
- Il l'est. Disons que j'ai un haut niveau d'habilitation dans l'Ubiqtorat. Ceci explique cela.  
- En tout cas, merci.  
- De rien,_ répondit Emon sérieusement. _Vous êtes un officier prometteur et j'ai hâte de vous voir, votre escadron et vous, à l'oeuvre. Ca ne saurait tarder, je pense._  
_- Les rebelles sont d'ores et déjà cuits, et ce ne sera pas à cause du soleil de Tatooine !_

Ben s'esclaffa de bon coeur, Emon hocha la tête et d'autres qui suivaient leur conversation sourirent.

Quand la navette se fut immobilisée, la cloison s'effaça, libérant les hommes et leur matériel sur la baie d'embarquement. L'intérieur du vaisseau ressemblait à une vaste fourmilière. Tout y était organisé jusqu'au plus petit détail, et pourtant le premier sentiment qu'on en avait était celui d'une cohue générale. Des uniformes de toutes les teintes, des armures brillantes, des combinaisons fières et sombres, des robots de toutes les formes, tout n'était que mouvement et disparité. Une silhouette familière s'approcha : le général Merlouif les attendait déjà.

**Chapitre 4. Une séance d'interrogation à l'ancienne**

Drek reprit connaissance.  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait était l'irruption brutale des soldats rebelles dans la navette. Puis son esprit avait sombré dans un puit noir et profond. Des rayons paralysants, à n'en pas douter. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, l'officier se trouvait dans une petite pièce aux parois métalliques. Un néon diffusait une pâle clarté sur les murs sans âmes. Il se trouvait assis sur une chaise, les mains ligotées derrière le dos du dossier. On ne l'avait pas encore touché, ni maltraité. Pas encore, du moins. Il ne chercha même pas à se défaire de ses liens, se doutant que le noeud avait été fait avec efficacité. De toute façon, cela ne lui aurait servi à rien. Il se décontracta donc et attendit patiemment une visite prochaine. Quand il fut certain que la trotteuse dans sa tête venait d'effectuer son soixantième tour, il se prit à rire. Le petit jeu et la petite mise en scène étaient fort bien connus de l'agent Drek, qui l'avait appliqué à quelques reprises. C'était tellement prévisible. Classique. Faire mijoter le prisonnier à petit feu en lui faisant ressasser et ressasser sa situation. Situation qui n'était pas très plaisante pour l'officier, mais il n'allait pas leur donner ce plaisir. Certainement pas. Il s'étira et décida, contre toute attente, d'essayer de dormir. Sa tête pendait en arrière et ses jambes étaient allongées, ce n'était pas confortable mais il avait connu pire. Il chercha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil dans les premières minutes... et dans les suivantes, ce fut le sommeil qui le prit à l'improviste. Drek avait peu dormi ces dernières nuits et son corps avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour récupérer.

Il rêva. Combien d'heures Drek avait passé à dormir, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais il se rappelait très bien du personnage récurent qui était revenu dans chacun de ses rêves, comme un leitmotiv. Taun We. Cette... charmante ? Kaminienne dont il s'était rapproché au cours de sa mission. Au cours de ses rêves, elle arborait toujours la même tenue, magnifique et lumineuse. Son long cou penché sur lui, la conseillère lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort, de courage. A chaque fois qu'il voulait parler, elle lui intimait le silence en posant un doigt délicat sur les lèvres de l'officier. Elle lui caressa même les cheveux pendant un temps, apaisant ses craintes et ses doutes.

Après avoir été réveillé de la manière la plus brutale qui soit, une paire de gifles, Drek pouvait encore apercevoir la jolie Kaminienne qui lui susurrait que tout se passerait bien, qu'il devait avoir confiance. Il leva les yeux et détailla son interlocuteur... ou plutôt, son interlocutrice, car il s'agissait bien d'une rebelle de la gente féminine. Il fut terriblement surpris et cela devait se lire sur son visage.

_- Je vous étonne ?_ commença-t-elle d'une voix pas si froide. _Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de voir une femme diriger un interrogatoire, avouez-le. L'empire que vous servez reste un indécrottable ramassis de misogynes, en plus de leurs nombreux autres défauts._  
Drek se cantonna au mutisme.  
_- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? Ce n'est pas galant de votre part, officier.  
- J'ai tendance à oublier la galanterie quand je suis réveillé d'une si charmante façon._

Elle sourit et Drek l'observa avec minutie. Elle était très mignonne, et là encore, il fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver devant lui une femme, et encore moins une femme au physique si agréable. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux qui lui descendaient sur les épaules. Plusieurs mèches rebelles encadraient un visage doux et fin, tandis que deux petits yeux aux reflets émeraude l'épiaient et le jaugeaient. Si on ajoutait à cette description que la jeune femme possédait des courbes à rendre jalouse n'importe laquelle des mannequins de Coruscant, Drek aurait pu se croire au paradis. Une mallette disposée à coté d'elle, à moitié ouverte, laissait apparaître une gamme d'outils de tailles et de formes diverses destinés à la pratique séculaire de la torture raffinée. L'officier revint vite sur terre.

_- Oh !_ pouffa-t-elle. _Je suis certaine que vous avez aimé ça._  
_- Il va sans dire que je préfère être giflé par une créature aussi charmante que vous._  
Cette discussion commençait à l'amuser, finalement.  
_- Merci pour le compliment, officier. Vous voyez, vous redevenez galant.  
- Ne pas l'être serait un affront pour mon ego, même dans la situation actuelle._  
Elle lui envoya une dose non négligeable de phéromones sexuelles à travers le regard.  
_- Je connais pratiquement votre vie par coeur,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je n'en doute pas. Le contraire m'eut étonné. Mais votre misérable service de renseignements ne vous a communiqué que ce que l'Empire voulait que vous sachiez._  
Sa voix avait frôlé le dédain.  
_- Drek... ne le prenez pas comme çà, tout avait si bien commencé entre nous ! Vous venez de me vexer, vraiment. J'avais tellement envie de vous surprendre, vous m'avez coupé dans mon élan. Pourtant je sais des choses sur vous que même l'Ubiqtorat ignore. Vilain garçon. Pour la peine, je crois bien que je vais vous punir._

Elle farfouilla sa mallette et en sortit un bandeau d'une teinte violemment rougeâtre. D'une main experte, elle banda les yeux de l'officier, sans oublier de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa joue alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Drek en connaissait un bout sur l'art de déstabiliser. Mettre le prisonnier en situation d'anxiété en le privant du sens de la vue. Encore un classique des manuels sur la torture douce. Par contre le baiser, lui, n'était mentionné nulle part !

_- Vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne connais même pas le vôtre...  
- Pour vous, ce sera Elna, bel officier._  
Drek perçut le son d'outils qui s'entrechoquaient. La punition ?  
_- J'ai choisi un outil particulièrement classique que vous connaissez bien, officier. Mais je vous laisse la surprise de le découvrir, et aussi de découvrir sur quelle partie de votre corps j'en jouerai._  
_- Elna, s'il vous plait, vous savez bien que c'est inutile,_ constata Drek. _Je suis pratiquement conditionné pour subir ce genre de traitement tout en gardant le sourire ! Ce n'est pas..._

_  
_Une vive douleur sur sa cuisse gauche. Un jaillissement de souffrance puis plus rien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Drek douta de son conditionnement. Mais la douleur s'effaça comme par enchantement. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler. La douce voix d'Elna lui parvint.

_- Je sais, ça fait mal. Vous m'en voyez désolée.  
- J'en doute... mais ce n'est pas la question_, lui répondit une voix affaiblie.  
_- Effectivement, officier. Je vous sais extrêmement intelligent. Mettez-vous un instant à ma place... que feriez-vous pour obtenir ces précieux renseignements ?  
- Et bien, puisque nous parlons d'égal à égal, en ce qui concerne ce domaine tout du moins, j'emploierai en premier lieu le levier psychique car je ne suis pas un adepte des tortures physiques. Avec moins de douceur que vous, je dois bien l'admettre, je ne suis qu'un mâle.  
- Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Parlons donc de votre femme et de votre fille._

Drek s'en voulu de l'avoir mise sur la voie. Mais de toute façon, elle en serait venue là d'une manière ou d'une autre alors autant ne pas retarder une discussion qui devait inévitablement arriver.

_- Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire, _lâcha l'officier maladroitement.

- _Elle ? _intervint Elna_. De qui parlez-vous donc ? De votre tendre aimée ou de votre charmante fille ?_

_- Je me fiche de savoir comment vous avez obtenu cette information, mais laissez ma fille en dehors de ça !  
- Vous me décevez un peu. Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase et combien de fois l'avez-vous entendu également ? Je vous le demande..._  
_- Trop souvent, c'est vrai,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Les formalités étant échangées, à présent il est temps d'en venir au coeur même du sujet qui nous intéresse. N'est-ce pas, officier ? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me voir, aussi je vous ai lancé un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est loin de laisser les hommes... et les femmes !... indifférents. J'aurais presque envie de vous retirer ce bandeau pour que vous en profitiez._  
_- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point._

Comme un souffle, Elna détacha le morceau de tissu qui tomba sur les épaules de l'officier. Drek tomba sur deux yeux de braises qui le fixaient. Il détourna le regard sur sa cuisse meurtrie. Le tissu était encore intact et rien n'indiquait l'origine de la douleur. Brûlure par induction, peut-être. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les êtres qu'il aimait et qui l'attendaient sur Coruscant...

_- Je veux savoir comment vous avez appris pour ma fille et... ma femme. J'ai passé des années à cultiver le mystère qui les entoure et je voudrais bien savoir où j'ai failli._  
Elle lui envoya un petit sourire presque tendre.  
_- C'est vous qui me surprenez, officier. J'ai rencontré un tas d'hommes, je ne vous parlerai pas des femmes, célibataires ou mariés, jeunes ou vieux, vierges ou non, tendres ou machos... mais aucun ne possédait cette sensibilité qui affleure en vous dès que vous parlez de votre petite protégée. Vous feriez… vous faites ? un bon père de famille, droit et fidèle, et vous me plaisez. Si je n'étais pas si volage et frivole..._

Drek sentit la main d'Elna lui caresser la cuisse. A travers le tissu rugueux de son uniforme, il pouvait sentir combien elle était douce. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit l'image de cette créature, en face de lui, mais sans y parvenir complètement. La main hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha de son entrejambe. L'officier sursauta et ses cuisses tremblèrent. C'était loin d'être désagréable... c'était pire et il essaya tant bien que mal de focaliser son attention ailleurs… sur sa petite Daphné par exemple.

_- Voyons, officier... détendez-vous. Que vous importe de penser à autre chose qu'à moi en cet instant ? Tout est si loin et moi, je suis là, tout près de vous. Sentez-vous la chaleur qui brûle en moi ? Libérez celle qui brûle au fond de vous, laissez-vous aller, mon officier !_

Drek ferma les yeux mais ne pu effacer l'horrible et indécente vision d'Elna. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, elle était désirable mais c'était tout. Il n'allait pas laisser ses bas instincts primaires prendre le dessus. C'était un officier Impérial et il devait garder la dignité qui sied à tout officier.

_- Laissez-moi !_ eut-il le courage de crier.  
La main se retira et en même temps, le sourire sur le visage de la jolie rebelle.  
_- Vous n'êtes pas un homme !  
- Je suis l'officier Drek Svar, agent de l'Ubiqtorat en mission pour le compte de l'Empereur.  
- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

Sa voix s'était achevée sur une note des plus malsaines. Elle remit le bandeau sur les yeux de l'officier qui n'eut pas droit cette fois-ci au petit baiser. Le même bruit que tout à l'heure... Elna cherchait apparemment l'outil qui stimulerait le mieux ses pulsions sadiques.

- _Je vais prendre du plaisir à jouer avec vous, Drek. Et dans quelques heures, vous me supplierez de faire de vous ce que je désirerai, pourvu que la souffrance se taise. Mais il sera trop tard. Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi experte que vous dans le raffinement de la torture, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Dans quelques heures, vous ne serez plus le fier et pédant officier impérial, vous serez un morceau de chair sanguinolent et souffrant... vous serez ma chose à moi. Quand enfin, vous serez anéanti physiquement, je ferais en sorte de vous anéantir moralement en m'occupant de ce qu'il y a de plus sacré pour vous : votre petite Daphné, c'est ça ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point mon imagination perfide est constructive, quand j'ai devant moi un si bel étalon, prêt à assouvir mes petits fantasmes. Au travail, officier, au travail, nous avons des choses à faire !  
_  
Drek ne se rappelait plus quand la douleur avait commencé, ni même quand elle avait fini. Si même elle avait fini car il avait toujours profondément mal. Elna avait débuté les choses en douceur, si on peut dire. Des micros souffrances distribuées ça et là sur son corps nu. Car elle avait prit soin de le déshabiller complètement, lui enlevant toute dignité et profitant par la même occasion du spectacle de son corps. Drek n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Les supplications et les prières n'auraient rien donné, il le savait d'expérience. Et il était déterminé - avait-il jamais eu le moindre doute ? - à ne rien révéler de sa mission. Il était l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat et par la même, le bras de l'Empereur : il ne devait pas faillir. Plutôt couper le bras que de le voir corrompre, pourrir jusqu'à la moelle, infecté par cette vermine rebelle.  
Il avait toujours terriblement mal, il n'était même pas en état de dire si Elna était toujours dans la pièce, s'il était allongé ou encore attaché sur sa chaise. Il ne sentait de son corps que les milliards d'informations de douleur transmis par ses nerfs. Combien de temps la séance avait-elle duré ? Une heure, deux heures, dix heures ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Tout n'avait été qu'un déferlement de souffrance, une montée en puissance progressive de la torture jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle à la mort. Oui, il avait hurlé. Son corps avait hurlé. Mais son âme, bien trempée par des années d'éducation, n'était toujours pas prête à se livrer aux rebelles. Après les micros souffrances, Elna était passée aux coupures insidieuses, aux endroits où celles-ci irradiaient le plus la douleur, les muqueuses n'étant pas en reste, ainsi que les parties génitales. Le pire dans tout ça était de ne pas savoir sur quelle partie du corps la prochaine plaie naîtrait. Mais le fait d'avoir déjà administré ce genre de douleur ; oui Drek l'avait déjà pratiqué de nombreuses fois ; le rendait plus fort pour la supporter. Ce qui le différenciait des autres prisonniers. La bouche emplie de sang et sa langue hurlant son tourment, Drek eut droit à un court répit.

_- Vous êtes un bel homme et c'est plaisir à vous voir souffrir, officier. Je tenais à vous le dire.  
- Je... ne dirais rien... c'est inutile,_ articula-t-il la bouche en feu.  
_- Je le sais bien. Je n'essaye même pas de soutirer les informations que vous détenez. Ce serait pure perte pour le moment. Vous êtes au-dessus de la souffrance physique, mais peut-être pas au-dessus de la souffrance morale. Et je compte bien tout savoir tôt ou tard._  
_- Alors... pourquoi ?_  
_- Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas professionnel. Cette perte de temps n'est pas digne de moi, mais j'y prends un tel plaisir. C'est malheureux que vous n'en preniez pas, vous, mais soyez assurée que je m'amuse._  
_- J'aime assez ce que vous faites, Elna,_ ironisa-t-il. _Non, vraiment... Je n'y mets pas moi-même un tel art de la sophistication, mais j'admire votre façon de procéder, votre mise en scène, vos gestes sensuels et si... douloureux. Nous pourrions un jour mettre en commun nos connaissances, nous y gagnerons certainement tous les deux. Qu'en dites vous ?_

_  
_Elna rit de bon cœur.  
_- Je vois que vous avez toujours le sens de l'humour. Vous me plaisez de plus en plus.  
- A votre service, ma jolie rebelle.  
- Bien, ne perdons plus de temps et passons au degré supérieur, alors !_

Le degré supérieur était le préféré d'Elna. Sans la voir, il pouvait distinguer les petits cris jouissifs qu'elle poussait à chacun de ses hurlements. L'extraction d'ongle était un jeu qu'elle maniait avec merveille. Rapide et précise, elle les faisait sauter avec dextérité, comme si elle pratiquait depuis sa naissance. Mais la souffrance qui accompagnait chaque arrachage était tout sauf rapide. Une espèce de douleur sourde mais tellement forte que Drek en versait des larmes. Il ne bougeait même pas ses doigts, sachant qu'il ne faisait que retarder la douleur et qu'il valait mieux l'affronter plutôt que la fuir. Quand Elna passa à la souffrance par induction nerveuse, au niveau de son mâle attribut, il voulu s'évanouir mais son mental était si fort qu'il encaissa la douleur plutôt que de l'éviter. Il avait versé tant de larmes qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore en avoir. Cette douleur était multipliée par cette sensation de déshonneur, d'avilissement qu'il ressentait alors que son organe bondissait comme un pantin désarticulé sous les inductions nerveuses. Et la nature étant ce qu'elle était et par un bizarre mécanisme chimique, celui-ci se durcissait au fur et à mesure que l'officier rugissait. Il y eut une seconde pause mais il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.  
_- Un peu diminué… humilié peut-être… même pas ?_interrogea Elna.  
Il mit de longues minutes à récupérer ses esprits, avant qu'il ne perçoive à nouveau la voix de la rebelle.  
_- Un vrai régal... cracha-t-il avec dédain.  
- Je savais que vous aimeriez._

Il sentit une poigne enserrer son « instrument » tout droit dressé. La main chaude d'Elna commença à serrer, comprimant veines et artères jusqu'à ce que le membre se mette à violacer. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair jusqu'au sang, lentement et tendrement. Cette situation lui était plus qu'insupportable mais pour une fois, il se taisait, conscient que gâcher le plaisir de la rebelle ne lui causerait que des problèmes supplémentaires.

_- Je n'ai pas voulu lui causer trop de dommages, _entama-t-elle_. Je suis certain que tôt où tard, de votre plein gré, vous vous en servirez pour assouvir mon désir. Quand je posséderai enfin votre âme et votre corps, complètement et sans rémission. Nous passerons du bon temps, Drek, je m'en réjouis déjà._  
La pression sur son appendice se relâcha et les sensations commencèrent à revenir comme la marée recouvre son territoire. La sale petite garce, pensa-t-il. Ses lèvres étaient sèches mais il continua de parler.  
_- J'ai hâte... d'y être. Ne peut-on pas... accélérer les choses ?_  
Sa voix était hachée par ses halètements tourmentés.  
_- Vous ne savourez pas assez l'instant présent, officier. Moi si._  
_- Désolé de montrer... autant d'empressement, Elna... mais je suis assez pressé, une mission de la plus haute importance m'attend... pour le compte de l'Empereur... je ne voudrais pas me mettre en retard !_  
_- Je ne vois pas le temps passer avec vous, Drek. Vous êtes un amour. M'en direz vous plus sur votre mission ou resterez-vous borné comme un Bantha ? Notez que cela ne me gêne pas, car je finirai par le savoir. C'était simplement histoire de pimenter notre conversation._  
_- Vous êtes bien... rapide, jolie rebelle. Nous en sommes... à peine aux préliminaires._  
Elle fit une petite moue de mépris.  
_- Excusez-moi, Drek. Continuons donc !_

Il sentit des électrodes se poser sur ses tempes. Le matériel lourd. Si elles étaient aussi perfectionnées que celle conçues par l'Empire, l'officier savait qu'il avait du mouron à se faire. Mais dans l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, plus rien ne lui importait, ni la vie, ni la mort, ni rien du tout. Sauf une seule et unique chose : ne rien révéler. Qu'était sa vie ? Rien. Qu'était l'Empire ? Tout. Il ne fallait pas sacrifier l'Empire pour un individu, aussi précieux soit-il. Il aurait bien tenté le grand plongeon dans le gouffre dont on ne revient pas, mais les rebelles avaient prit soin de retirer sa fausse dent remplie de cyanure. Pourtant, Marlek l'avait assemblé avec le plus grand soin, à partir de matériaux indétectables de la plus haute technologie. Elle devait passer inaperçue sur tous les types de scans et de filtres, et assurer aux membres de l'Ubiqtorat de pouvoir choisir la fin de leur choix en cas de capture. Il fallait croire que la technologie rebelle était bien avancée. Drek ne cessait de dire qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la menace terroriste. Il avait maintenant la preuve flagrante de son raisonnement, et ce depuis toujours. L'Empire avait sans doute du matériel de pointe, mais cette gangrène réussissait toujours à s'en procurer une partie, par quelque moyen détourné que ce soit. Il fallait compter avec ça maintenant.

Un déclic coupa le fil de sa pensée et quelques secondes après, son cerveau sembla exploser. Une douleur aiguë et inhumaine, pire que si une lame traversait et retraversait son cerveau sans s'arrêter. Il poussa un hurlement si fort qu'Elna en fut presque effrayée. Presque. Elle sourit et entreprit de monter le niveau d'intensité de l'appareil. Cette fois-ci, Drek pu différencier avec une précision inouïe l'explosion de chacune des cellules de son cerveau. Elles ne semblaient pas exploser toutes ensemble, non, toutes crevaient comme des bulles qui remontent à la surface d'un verre de champagne (Corellien, cela dit), les unes après les autres et cet effet démultipliait la torture par un million. Quand ses poumons se furent vidés de tout leur oxygène, l'officier se surprit à hurler encore. Son mental était à bout, mais le temps était loin encore ou il révélerait les sombres complots de l'Empereur. Le petit manège de la rebelle dura un temps indéterminé mais dans sa souffrance proche de la folie, Drek constata qu'il durait bien plus longtemps que les précédents jeux. Son corps lui faisait hurler des mots qu'il n'aurait pas prononcé en temps normal : des supplications implorant la pitié. La pitié était un sentiment qui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps à travers l'univers. Et il savait en son âme et conscience que cela ne servait à rien et ne faisait qu'accroître le sadisme du tortionnaire. Elna avait encore augmenté l'appareil d'un cran et cette fois ci, le corps de l'officier jugea que trop, c'était trop, et il sombra dans un profond coma...

Il était allongé, semble-t-il. A même sur le sol, ou alors dans un lit très dur, et froid comme la mort. Le bandeau était toujours sur ses yeux. Ses coupures lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il ne sentait rien sur sa peau, soit qu'elle était devenue totalement insensible, soit qu'on l'avait entre temps revêtu d'habits ou d'une couverture. Il tendit ce qui lui restait d'oreilles et analysa la pièce. Il n'eu aucune difficulté à localiser la respiration d'une seconde personne, non loin de lui. Selon toute probabilité, c'était Elna. C'était elle qui s'occupait de son cas... mais il n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir une autre personne, plus compréhensive, plus amicale, prête à l'écouter et à l'aider, selon la vieille méthode de la dualité de personnalité. Un bourreau cruel et sadique et son opposé, dont le but était de soutirer la confiance du prisonnier. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_- Bonjour, officier._

Elna.

Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas changer son interlocutrice. D'un coté parce que l'officier aimait bien la jolie rebelle, de l'autre parce que de toute façon, il connaissait bien le procédé et n'aurait pas craqué pour autant. Il se releva tout doucement et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'Elna accourre pour lui apporter son aide.

_- Attendez, Drek, je vais vous aider.  
- Non... souffla-t-il.  
- Comme vous voulez..._ répondit Elna, pour le moins vexée.  
_- Ce serait contraire aux règles de la galanterie et du savoir-vivre._

L'officier se força à sourire alors qu'il faisait des efforts désespérés pour se mettre d'aplomb. Ses jambes étaient faibles et refusaient d'exécuter correctement les ordres de son cerveau. Il se reprit à plusieurs fois, d'autant plus gauchement que ses yeux ne pouvaient rien voir. Une fois debout, ses jambes tremblèrent de plus belle et son corps oscilla vers l'avant de façon dangereuse. Un afflux trop rapide de sang dans le crâne lui fit soudain tourner la tête et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Son corps s'effondra comme une masse devenue soudain inerte et sans vie. Il bascula de tout son poids en avant... et fut rattrapé de justesse par la rebelle. Elle encaissa le choc sans broncher et enserra le torse de l'officier dans ses petits bras.

Une porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs soldats rebelles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, l'arme au poing.  
_- Un problème, mademoiselle ?_ s'enquit l'un d'eux.  
_- Aucun à part votre présence, retournez à votre poste.  
- Voulez-vous que nous vous aidions à...  
- Je vous ai donné un ordre !_ aboya-t-elle.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce était à nouveau redevenue le terrain de chasse d'Elna. Son terrain favori et elle comptait bientôt agrémenter son tableau de chasse avec la tête de l'officier Drek. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes dans mes bras._

L'officier avait reprit connaissance mais il était encore trop faible pour parler, encore moins pour bouger et tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte féminine. Son esprit n'était que chaos et à travers ce chaos, il percevait la douce voix de la rebelle. Cette dernière supportait toujours le poids de Drek sans ciller. Sa main droite glissa le long de son dos et vint caresser les cheveux de l'officier, tendrement.

_- La... la... ne dites rien._

Ses pupilles étaient closes et pourtant, il semblait deviner la silhouette de celle qui le tenait dans ses bras. Une charmante extra-terrestre à la peau bleuté et douce, au regard transperçant et généreux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, comme dans son rêve. C'était bon de se laisser aller, de se sentir en sécurité. Sa voix était douce et ses gestes si tendres. Drek aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement.

_- Taun We..._ souffla-t-il.  
Elna enregistra mentalement le nom pour de plus amples recherches, avant de répondre.  
_- Il n'y a pas de Taun We dans cette pièce. Il n'y a que votre amie et confidente, Elna._  
L'officier reçut une décharge en plein cœur. Si même son esprit commençait à le tromper... il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte mais ses muscles ne lui répondirent pas... il voulut pleurer.  
_- Lâchez-moi, implora-t-il._

_- Ne faites pas l'enfant, si je vous lâche, vous allez tomber._

Arrivant au terme de ses forces, Elna l'accompagna doucement au sol et l'adossa contre une des parois métalliques. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et s'assit à coté de lui, posant sa main délicate sur sa jambe gauche. Même là, elle était encore trop près de lui à son goût. Mais il n'avait plus la force de rien faire, juste de se laisser aller, sa tête appuyée contre le métal froid, dodelinant de gauche à droite d'un air las. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, mais il ne sentait plus le bandeau. Elna avait du le lui enlever en l'amenant par terre.

_- Votre fille est vraiment charmante, officier.  
- Nooon..._ accusa-t-il d'une voix flétrie.  
_- Elle est plutôt intelligente pour son âge._  
Les lèvres de Drek tremblèrent et il se mura dans le silence.  
_- Je n'ai pas encore d'enfants, mais si je devais avoir une fille, j'aimerai qu'elle lui ressemble, vraiment._  
Toujours rien.  
_- Votre fille danse divinement bien, en tout cas. C'est une bonne idée que de l'avoir inscrite à ces cours._  
Le menton s'abaissa tristement.  
_- Je suis certaine qu'en grandissant, elle développera une profonde aversion pour votre exécrable empire. Qui sait si elle ne deviendra pas une grande rebelle, un jour. Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive, en tout cas. Elle le mérite. Quand son père et sa mère auront disparu, la pauvre petite aura besoin de nouveaux repères. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle obtienne le meilleur des enseignements, basé sur la justice et l'amour de la liberté._  
C'en était trop pour le cœur gonflé de l'officier.  
_- Un beau jour... nous nous reverrons... que ce soit dans ce monde... ou dans l'autre, en enfer... je jure sur la tête de ceux qui me sont le plus chers ... de vous faire payer..._  
_- Des menaces... c'est si bas. Je ne vous ai encore rien fait !_ lança Elna d'une voix innocente. _Je suis certain qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger. Je vous propose un choix... votre protégée et son bonheur ou bien l'empire que vous servez aveuglément. Regardez, Drek... dans ma main._

_  
_Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et la lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes. Mais il distingua ce que la rebelle agitait devant ses yeux : une photo de sa fille. Elle avait été prise par un badaud sur la demande de l'officier, un beau jour de permission sur Coruscant. Drek tenait sa fille entre les bras. Ils souriaient car c'était un jour spécial pour Daphné. Elle avait obtenu un A+ à son examen de fin d'année pour les jeunesses impériales. Elle agitait le diplôme du bout de son petit bras. Elle irradiait la joie.

_- Vous avez fouillé chez moi !  
- Un tout petit peu. Nous n'avons rien dérangé, c'est promis. Tenez, prenez-la._

Elle manipula les bracelets qui entravaient ses mains. Ils s'ouvrèrent comme par enchantement, quelques secondes plus tard. Drek aurait-il eu la force, à ce moment, de sauter sur la rebelle pour tenter de la tuer ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé à son sort, ni à la donne du problème. La rébellion ferait toujours pression sur lui et sa famille pour qu'il trahisse. Il prit la photo de la main d'Elna et la serra contre son cœur, en ce lieu sinistre, c'est tout ce qui lui restait de Daphné...

_- Regardez bien cette photo, officier et répondez à ma question quand vous vous sentirez prêt. Votre allégeance pour l'Empire vaut-il plus à vos yeux que l'amour que vous portez à votre petite protégée ?_  
La voix était calme et posée, la rebelle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle continua.  
_- Je sais que votre première réponse, bornée, sera celle que je n'attends pas. Vous êtes conditionné pour me répondre ainsi. On vous a inculqué de force les préceptes de l'Ordre Nouveau et vous les recrachez par tous les pores de votre peau. Tout suinte l'Empire en vous. Mais je sais qu'au fond de vous, si je réussis à décrasser cette couche de stupidité et d'aveuglément qui caractérise tout bon officier, je trouverai l'homme qui placera sa famille bien avant la cause qu'il sert._  
Elle regarda l'officier dans les yeux, des yeux affaiblis mais toujours vivaces. Elle lui sourit avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Toute provocation, toute sexualité avait quitté sa voix.  
_- Prenez votre temps, Drek. Pour l'amour de Dieu, prenez votre temps. Laissez décanter ce que je viens de vous dire. Je vais vous faire transférer dans une cellule plus confortable et je reviendrai dans la soirée._  
Elle fit un signe devant la caméra située tout en haut de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux gardes de tout à l'heure vinrent prendre les ordres.  
_- Direction bloc de détention 3-A, soldats._

Ils précédèrent l'officier rebelle et son prisonnier à travers un dédale de couloirs qui formaient un inextricable labyrinthe, dont la majeure partie baignait dans l'obscurité. Il faisait froid et humide et Drek se douta qu'ils devaient se trouver dans les sous-sols... mais de quelle planète ? Il regarda de droite à gauche, comme méditant sur une folle entreprise mais son attitude n'échappa pas à la rebelle.

_- N'y pensez même pas. Ces couloirs ne mènent nulle part, et toutes les intersections sont codées. Dans la perspective où je ne réussirai pas à vous arrêter avant, ce dont je doute. Affaibli comme vous l'êtes, ce ne serait même pas drôle, vraiment.  
- On peut toujours essayer, Elna. Maintenant que mes deux mains sont libres, je ressens une nouvelle vigueur.  
- Même avec les mains libres, vous n'êtes pas une menace pour moi. Je suis désolée de douter de votre machisme viril et poilu, mais... vous n'avez aucune chance._  
_- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

D'un geste rapide, mais moins rapide qu'il n'aurait voulu, il s'empara de l'arme du rebelle devant lui. Elle était encore à son étui et n'était pas maintenue par l'attache réglementaire. Drek l'avait remarqué depuis un bon bout de chemin. Le soldat paierait cher cette négligence. Il appuya sur la gâchette.  
L'arme resta muette, au grand désarroi de l'officier.

_- Voyons, Drek... me croyez-vous vraiment si naïve ?_ lui dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air de reproche.  
Il lâcha l'arme qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique.  
_- Tout était prévu et je voulais me rendre compte de quelle reste de velléité vous disposiez. Apparemment, j'ai légèrement sous-estimé votre capacité physique. Je ne referais plus cette erreur dorénavant._  
L'officier serra ses poings et les leva à la hauteur de son visage.  
_- Il va falloir me passer sur le corps, maintenant._  
Elna soupira bruyamment en levant ses yeux au ciel.  
_- Vous voulez jouer ? Et bien nous jouerons... tous les deux._  
Elle fit signe aux deux soldats de s'écarter, ce qu'ils firent en maugréant quelque peu. Puis, fixant Drek droit dans les yeux, elle entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux.  
_- Laissez-moi quelques secondes, Drek... je suis toute à vous, mon chou.  
- La galanterie aura raison de nous, les hommes.  
- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui auraient attendu pour m'attaquer, comme vous faites.  
- Vous êtes prête ?_

Elna fit signe que oui. Si l'officier n'était pas trop sûr de venir à bout des deux soldats, il était au moins certain de se venger sur la jeune rebelle, un peu trop présomptueuse à son goût. Il se concentra sur chacun de ses muscles, les échauffant par de petites contractions.

_- Honneur à vous,_ commença Drek.

Elna ne tarda pas, elle envoya de la jambe avant un coup de pied frontal avec une violence et une rapidité inouïe. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'esquiver et cette attaque parfaite le décontenança. Il profita de l'élan de son coup de pied pour lui décocher une droite au niveau de la tête. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait au tour des soldats, avec un peu de chance. Son poing ne rencontra que du vide. La tête d'Elna avait disparue de son champ de vision. Mettant justement à profit son élan, elle avait enchaîné sur un coup de pied retourné avec une surprenante désinvolture. Celui-ci atteignit son but : le ventre de l'officier.  
Il y eut un bruit sec suivi d'un cri. Drek encaissa du mieux qu'il pu, c'est à dire mal car il ne s'y attendait pas. La rebelle aurait largement eu le temps de le finir, mais elle prit un malin plaisir à le laisser espérer. Quand la douleur se fut dissipée, il ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire amusé à Elna.

_- Vous êtes rapide pour une rebelle !  
- Allez, ne faites pas votre macho, vous savez que je suis plus forte que vous._  
_- Vous êtes forte, mais je doute que vous preniez le dessus sur moi._

Il envoya à son adversaire un coup de pied latéral puissant et rapide, qu'Elna vit arriver longtemps à l'avance. Elle absorba le choc de l'impact en se déplaçant sur le coté et saisit sa jambe, avant de le balayer au sol et de lui faire une clef de jambe. Les os grincèrent un peu et Drek frappa au sol de douleur.

_- C'est tout ce qu'on vous enseigne à l'Académie ?_

Honteux, l'officier se tu. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait rien dire car il gémissait de douleur. Elna lâcha sa prise et se remit en garde. Enervé, Drek se remit d'aplomb aussi vite qu'il le pu. Son corps commençait à lui obéir comme par le passé : avec perfection. Il enchaîna une série de rapides coups de poing et de pieds pour déborder la rebelle. Cette dernière para avec une précision remarquable chacun de ses coups. A la fin, elle contre-attaqua et Drek n'eut même pas le loisir de réagir. Elle le neutralisa au niveau des parties, comme elle aimait à le faire et enchaîna sur un coup de poing doublé au niveau du visage. L'officier vacilla sous les impacts et Elna le prit violemment à la gorge, avant de le plaquer avec une violence folle contre la paroi métallique. Elle enserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les gargouillements affolés de sa victime.

_- Echec et mat, Drek, fini de jouer maintenant._

Elna relâcha son étreinte et l'officier s'affala au sol. Elle fit signe aux soldats qui s'étaient écartés. L'un d'eux sortit une paire de bracelets métalliques et enserra ses poignets. Ils le relevèrent avec une délicatesse toute bourrue et le petit groupe se dirigea vers les quartiers de haute sécurité. Drek avait perdu, et ce sentiment d'échec lui était insupportable. Sa sortie d'école remontait à loin, et il était encore faible de l'interrogatoire, mais il aurait dû vaincre la rebelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être que le temps était venu de se remettre en question.  
Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il avait été conduit dans une petite pièce plus confortable que la précédente : une couche sommaire l'attendait et la luminosité était moins agressive. Les gardes et leur officier avaient disparus et il se retrouvait seul face à ses pensées. Mais celles-ci attendraient un peu. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit et s'effondra, l'obscurité bienfaisante ne tarda pas à recouvrir son âme fatiguée...

**Chapitre 5. Préparatifs**

Le Général était dans son élément et ses yeux s'animaient quand il parlait.

_- Vous avez sur cet écran la carte géophysique de Tatooine. Imprégnez-vous en. Comme vous le constatez, il n'y a que deux choses à la surface de cette maudite planète : du sable et... encore du sable. Le désert recouvre une grande partie de la planète, et les montagnes rocailleuses le reste. Si une intervention doit avoir lieu, il faut vous mettre en tête que les conditions ne seront pas optimums._

Un petit point rouge clignota sur la carte et le général effectua un zoom dessus.

_- Voilà Mos Esley, l'une des principales villes de cette planète de sauvages. Nous avons joué de chance sur ce coup-ci : une cellule rebelle a été mise sous surveillance il y a quelques semaines par des collaborateurs de l'Ubiqtorat. Et il s'avère que cette cellule s'est "excitée" justement dans le créneau horaire où l'officier Drek pourrait avoir atterrit sur Tatooine. C'est une chance, ça nous fait gagner du temps et des investigations. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont filé certains des terroristes, avec succès. Un avant-poste rebelle vient d'être découvert, quelque part au milieu du désert, bien dissimulé par la rocaille environnante. Il ne doit pas être le seul, évidemment, mais il y a de fortes chances que l'officier soit retenu là-bas... momentanément, du moins. L'avant-poste se situe en plein territoire Hutt et je présume que les rebelles doivent payer une taxe exorbitante pour profiter d'une couverture comme celle du seigneur du crime local. Tatooine est une planète aux moeurs assez libres, éloignée du joug impérial, mais elle n'en reste pas moins territoire de l'Empire. Nos ennemis ne prendront pas le risque d'y rester indéfiniment, avec leur précieuse capture. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, tout au plus, il sera transféré en toute sécurité vers une destination inconnue mais sûre, et nous aurons bien du mal à localiser et extraire l'officier, alors. Nous devons jouer la carte de la discrétion, absolument. C'est pour cela que les forces impériales locales n'ont pas été contactées. Je mettrai ma main au feu que la garnison impériale est infestée de rebelles et d'espions à la solde du crime organisé. L'Errinic est en simple mission de protection d'un convoi de ravitaillement, nous nous poserons sur Tatooine en toute discrétion. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont déjà tout préparé pour notre arrivée._

Il fit une pause, regardant ses soldats, avant de continuer.

_- Nous arriverons de nuit. Nous lancerons l'assaut à l'aube. C'est le meilleur moment pour surprendre totalement l'ennemi. Ceux qui ont veillé seront physiquement épuisés. Les autres, réveillés dans leur sommeil, seront mentalement inaptes à faire face à notre assaut efficace et impitoyable. N'ayez aucune pitié car eux n'en auront aucune. Ne pensez pas à faire de prisonniers, les mines de sel aux confins de l'Empire en regorgent déjà. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a toujours un ou deux rebelles qui jouent les morts. Nous pourrons toujours en retirer quelque chose... enfin par nous j'entends les services spécialisés de l'Ubiqtorat. D'ailleurs, j'attends en ce moment l'arrivée des clichés pris par leurs efficaces agents. Ca ne devrait plus tarder._

Un appareil à la droite du général émit un bip long et plusieurs courts. L'homme s'empressa d'appuyer sur plusieurs des touches de la console et la ville de Mos Esley s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une série de clichés. La base ennemie était moyennement grande, enclavée dans une passe montagneuse qui donnait sur un des plus grands déserts de la planète. Les photos étaient prises de très loin et, malgré un zoom maximum, on ne distinguait les formes qu'avec peine. Cependant, il faudrait bien s'en contenter. Le général resta pensif quelques instants avant de désigner une sorte de passe qui jaillissait d'un plateau, légèrement en hauteur des premiers toits de la base ennemie.

_- Si j'en juge par ce cliché, le meilleur moyen d'investir la base en toute efficacité est de passer par les hauteurs. Nous ne pouvons pas descendre en rappel, et cette petite corniche semble à première vue... impraticable. Les rebelles doivent le savoir, ils n'auraient pas installé leur base à cet endroit sinon. Elle ne semble pas garder. Nous aurons de grandes difficultés à la parcourir sans déclencher l'alerte. Je crains par-dessus tout les écroulements de pierres qui peuvent nous trahir. De plus, nous serons à découvert et visibles durant le temps que prendra notre descente, en espérant qu'elle soit rapide. Par contre, si nous arrivons à faire comme je dis, la victoire est assurée d'avance. Nous débarquerons par les toits et prendrons rapidement le contrôle de la base, en exterminant rapidement les moyens de communication et les ennemis qui se dresseront devant nous. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat estiment leur nombre autour de la cinquantaine. L'agent que nous recherchons devrait être facile à localiser une fois à l'intérieur._

Il stoppa et fit un tour de table, notant quelques expressions de réprobation.

_- Je sais que nous en sommes capables... nos entraînements quotidiens ne laisse plus aucune place au doute. Nous réussirons là ou les autres échoueront. Et même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre une fois sur place, nous en trouverions un. N'oubliez pas qui nous sommes ! Je ne suis pas idéaliste, ni même optimiste. Juste réaliste. J'ai vu les prouesses que chacun d'entre vous était capable. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, l'Agent Drek Svar est déjà libéré et je vois déjà les belles médailles qui brilleront sur vos uniformes._

Les expressions de désaveu disparurent très vite.

_- Bien, je veux que, durant le trajet vers Tatooine, vous preniez le maximum de repos possible. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour cette mission. Plus d'entraînement, donc, jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé avec cette mission de routine. Nous ferons un autre briefing avant de quitter le destroyer, quand nous serons proches de notre destination et avec de plus amples renseignements. A bientôt, soldats._

Ben déambulait à travers les coursives du super destroyer, désoeuvré. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de ne rien faire, et cela l'irritait. Les entraînements et les révisions lui prenaient tout son temps libre, c'est pour cela que tous les soldats du groupe d'élite faisaient preuve d'une efficacité totale. Toute leur vie, leurs actes, leur volonté étaient tournés vers l'accomplissement ultime, pour l'Empereur et pour l'Empire. Comme convenu, Ben retrouva son ami Berek dans une des salles de repos du vaisseau. La salle de repos en question tenait plus du bar de quartier que de la salle de repos, néanmoins. Dans une ambiance feutrée, gradés et moins gradés s'accordaient un temps de repos, autour d'un verre et avec leurs connaissances. Berek se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, très bien entouré. Deux jeunes cadettes buvaient ses paroles comme sorties de la bouche de l'Empereur. Il était en train de leur conter une de ses périlleuses missions sur une planète lointaine et hostile. Berek possédait un bel organe vocal qui charmait son entourage. En plus de ça, il fallait avouer qu'il était solidement charpenté. Un menton carré, des épaules si épaisses qu'elles pouvaient chacune supporter le poids d'un Bantha, des pectoraux à peine contenus par sa combinaison, des bras... mon dieu ce n'était plus des bras, et des jambes puissantes qui semblaient s'accrocher au sol comme les racines d'un arbre. Bref, Berek était aux anges et sa petite compagnie aussi. Son ami Ben hésita à le déranger, mais après tout...

_- ... à ce moment, je saisis le cou de mon agresseur et je le lance dans la cuve de produits chimiques, et...  
- Salut Berek !  
- ... une compagnie entière de rebelles me fonce dessus et...  
- Hum... Berek ?  
- ... j'appuie sur la détente et... ah, pardon Ben, excuse-moi, j'étais pris dans mon histoire !_  
_- Oui je vois ça. Tu oublies de leur dire comment je t'ai sauvé la vie dans ce quartier mal famé de Duros. Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ taquina Ben.  
Berek le foudroya du regard.  
_- Ah oui, en effet..._ grogna-t-il.  
Il marqua une petite pause avant de sourire.  
_- Les filles, je vous présente mon grand ami Ben, ensemble, on en a vécu des vertes et des pas mûres ! Viens te joindre à nous, l'ami. Les filles, faites-lui une petite place._

De toute évidence, la présence de Ben ne les laissa pas non plus indifférentes et elles s'empressèrent de lui laisser une place. La rencontre de soldats d'élite comme eux ne devait pas se faire souvent à bord de l'Errenic. Berek avait une théorie qui se justifiait souvent : les jeunes cadettes, si sérieuses en temps de travail, étaient tout l'opposé quand elles étaient en repos, c'est à dire indisciplinées et légères. Enfin c'était sa théorie.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment en compagnie des deux jeunes filles, avant qu'elles ne soient obligées de reprendre leur poste. Elles convinrent d'un autre rendez-vous avec les deux membres de l'Escadron Ender et prirent congés d'eux. Berek et Ben discutèrent encore quelques temps de leur mission, avant de constater qu'Emon était aussi dans la pièce, et de l'inviter à leur table. Ben fit les présentations.

_- Ah oui, fit Berek. Je vous ai vu dans la salle de briefing._  
_- Je vous reconnaît aussi_, rétorqua Emon. _Votre silhouette ne m'a pas laissé indifférent, mais prenez cela dans le bon sens. Vous êtes assez... unique !_  
_- Oui, je sais, j'ai une intelligence assez aiguisée et mes conseils sont..._  
_- Heu, Berek... il parle de ta musculature_, coupa Ben.  
Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses propres biceps, puis sur ceux de son ami et constata avec regrets qu'il avait encore des efforts à faire. Emon aussi d'ailleurs.  
_- Vous accepterez bien un verre, Emon._  
_- Merci, avec grand plaisir, Berek._  
Il se leva et partit commander au bar, d'un pas lourd et massif.  
_- Un gars génial,_ commenta Ben... _et mon grand ami.  
- J'espère ne pas m'imposer dans votre petit groupe._  
_- Ne vous en faites pas.  
- Parce que je sais pertinemment que si la situation était inversée, je verrais d'un oeil méfiant un étranger s'immiscer au sein de mon groupe._  
_- Nous ne sommes pas à l'Ubiqtorat, ici. Nous sommes plus... cool. Détendez-vous, officier, je vous présenterai dans la journée au reste du groupe. Vous verrez..._  
_- Merci, Ben.  
-De plus, vous n'êtes pas un bureaucrate, vous êtes de l'Oméga Force. Votre réputation vous a précédé ici, et tous mes camarades n'attendent plus que de vous connaître._  
Emon lui adressa son premier sourire.  
_- Enfin ! Il en faut du temps pour vous arracher un sourire, à vous autres de l'Ubiqtorat !_

Berek revint avec quelques verres remplis d'un liquide ambré qui exhalait des relents d'alcool. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs expériences, débattirent sur plusieurs techniques d'intervention en poupe dans leur escadron respectif, puis les breuvages aidant, se confièrent un peu plus intimement. Puis ils emmenèrent le nouvel arrivant rencontrer les autres membres de l'Escadron Ender. Tout se passa bien, malgré les appréhensions d'Emon et il fut vite intégré. Les hommes de l'Ender ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de l'Oméga Force. La fatigue s'installant au cours des heures, ils se séparèrent et s'en allèrent trouver un peu de repos dans leur chambre respective. Le grand jour était pour ce soir...

**Chapitre 6. Chantage**

Il se trouvait dans une belle et grande prairie. Le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant onduler la végétation. Un soleil fier dardait ses rayons chaleureux sur Drek. Les senteurs et les parfums lui montaient aux narines, l'enivrant de leur suave douceur. Devant lui, Taun We le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

_- C'est un... rêve,_ hésita-t-il.  
Un frémissement dans la robe de la Kaminienne.  
_- Je suis toujours dans ma cellule, et vous, toujours sur Kamino..._  
Elle secoua la tête d'un air négatif.  
_- Quelle différence entre le rêve et la réalité, officier ? Ce n'est que votre cerveau qui interprète les données différemment, le rêve n'est que la continuité d'une forme de pensée. Un état second pendant lequel votre psyché est totalement libéré... et totalement réceptif._  
Sa voix était toujours aussi douce que le jour où il l'avait quitté.  
_- Alors je ne rêve pas ?_  
_- Vous rêvez, mais en ce moment, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Votre cerveau a répondu à mon... appel. Mais il l'interprète à sa façon. J'aimerais tellement être avec vous en ce moment, Drek._  
Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air étonné. Un rêve ? Cela semblait si réel.  
_- Il n'était écrit nulle part dans les archives que votre peuple possédait ce... pouvoir._  
_- Vous avez encore bien des choses à apprendre, officier. Et ce que vous appelez "pouvoir" n'est qu'une des nombreuses capacités de nos cerveaux. Vous la possédez aussi, mais elle n'est pas active, malheureusement.  
- Où êtes-vous, Taun We ?  
- Quelle importance, je sais moi, où vous êtes. Je sais ce qu'on vous a fait enduré. Vous êtes courageux, officier. Si je pouvais être à vos cotés pour vous apporter mon réconfort..._  
_- Mais vous l'êtes... et ça m'apporte un peu de bonheur._  
Elle approcha sa main et caressa la joue de l'officier, comme avec regrets. Ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse.  
_- Je vous quitte officier, votre psyché s'affaiblit, vous allez vous réveiller. Ne m'oubliez pas._  
_- Non... attendez, Taun We... vous... non !_  
L'image de la jolie extra-terrestre se dissipa dans la plaine. Celle-ci commença à fondre dans le néant et c'est à ce moment que Drek se réveilla. Il était baigné de sueur, allongé en travers de son lit de fortune. Il se mit en tailleur dessus et souffla pensivement le nom de sa kaminienne.

Il ne perçut que bien tard la présence de la rebelle, qui l'épiait depuis un coin de la pièce.  
_- Vos rêves sont édifiants, officier. Je me suis renseigné sur votre... Taun We, c'est ça ?_  
Drek serra les dents de colère.  
_- Aux dernières nouvelles, l'assistante du premier ministre de la lointaine planète Kamino, je me trompe ?_  
Il ne répondit rien.  
_- D'après nos espions, elle n'est plus sur sa planète natale. Vous faites chavirer bien des coeurs, Drek. Elle court, votre Kaminienne, elle court vous délivrer des griffes de vos bourreaux ! Si ce n'est pas touchant...  
- Taun We..._  
_- Si vous étiez n'importe quel officier, j'aurais affirmé que cette relation... si charmante... n'était nouée que parce que votre mission l'exigeait. Une superbe informatrice, assistante du premier ministre, en plus ! Mais je sens quelque chose dans votre voix. Je jurerais qu'elle ne vous laisse pas indifférente._  
_- Vous vous trompez, Elna._  
_- Qui croyez-vous tromper ? Certainement pas moi, officier. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas si insensible aux charmes féminins. Ca me laisse mes chances.  
- A ce stade, ce n'est même plus un rêve, c'est une... chimère.  
- N'oubliez pas, Drek... je n'en ai pas fini avec vous._  
Elle marqua une pause.  
_- Alors, officier ? Je suis ici pour votre réponse..._

Il ferma les yeux, oubliant pendant quelques secondes la présence de la rebelle. Un souvenir remonta en lui et explosa comme une bulle de champagne à la surface d'une coupe. Il prenait place dans les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat, quelques mois auparavant. Aenelia et Drek se trouvaient face à face, dans une petite salle de repos aménagée tout spécialement pour les officiers des Renseignements Impériaux. Il faisait bon venir s'y détendre et cela arrivait fréquemment que plusieurs hauts membres se rencontrent, malgré l'immensité des lieux et la diversité des horaires. Un bar avait été aménagé avec un grand raffinement même si, au grand regret de tous, il n'était autorisé à servir que des boissons faiblement alcoolisées (dont le célèbre champagne Correllien) En cette heure tardive, donc, alors que le soleil d'été léchait la surface de Coruscant de ses derniers rayons, la jeune recrue et son ami de toujours avaient entamé une conversation des plus sérieuses.

_- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète, Drek ?  
- Et comme toujours je vous répondrai oui, Aenelia._  
Elle chercha la meilleure façon de tourner la chose.  
_- Je sais que vous aimez votre fille par-dessus tout.  
- Venez-en au fait.  
- Si vous étiez obligé de la sacrifier pour que l'Ordre Nouveau puisse prospérer... seriez-vous capable de le faire, officier ? En auriez-vous le courage ?_  
Drek réfléchit un long moment.  
_- Je vous demande quelque chose de terrible, je le sais.  
- Vous me connaissez bien, maintenant. Réfléchissez un peu à la réponse que je vous donnerai._  
_- Et bien... vous me répondriez avec tout le sérieux du monde que chacun en cette terre est destiné à la mort, qu'elle vienne tôt ou qu'elle vienne tard. Que rien n'est au-dessus de l'idéologie impériale, pas même les êtres vivants, qui ne sont que de chair et de sang. Que votre famille peut être sacrifiée sur l'autel d'une cause supérieure, qui transcende de loin la volonté humaine. Oui, je crois que vous me répondriez ainsi._  
Elle laissa passer un peu de temps avant d'insister, avec sa moue coquine.  
_- Alors ?  
- Vous avez votre réponse, Aenelia._  
_- Je le savais, officier. Je commence à bien vous connaître, à présent, non ? _(elle lui envoya un coup de coude malicieux)  
Sur le coup, il doutait bien de sa motivation à sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le léger tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il lui répondait. C'est un dilemme que Drek ne voulait pas se poser. S'il existait un dieu protecteur des êtres qui chérissent leur famille, alors un tel choix ne se présenterait jamais à lui. Cela n'arriverait jamais, non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

Mais c'était arrivé.  
Sa fille ou son amour pour l'Ordre Nouveau.  
Il ne lui restait aucune carte à jouer, cette fois-ci. Pas le plus petit atout caché au fond de sa manche. L'histoire allait mal se terminer et Drek le redoutait. Il pensa une dernière fois à Aenelia et fixa la rebelle d'un regard haineux.

_- Ma réponse ? Celle que vous n'attendez certainement pas : je choisis la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie et je vous maudit tous autant que vous êtes. Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de ma fille, je vous poursuivrai jusque dans l'autre vie s'il le faut. Je vous ferai payer. Et si je suis obligé d'attendre que vous passiez dans l'autre monde, je jure que ce sera de la main de mes camarades. Ils vous traqueront bien après ma mort et sauront me venger. Comme vous vous plaisez à le penser, ce ne sont que des machines froides et sans âmes, aussi, soyez assurée que la galaxie entière ne sera pas assez grande pour que vous puissiez vous y terrer. Et quand vous basculerez dans le néant, je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour transformer votre au-delà en enfer. Vous n'aurez plus jamais de répit, plus jamais. Je vous crache à la figure, Elna, je n'ai pas peur de vous ni de vos petits instruments de torture. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion véreux sur un échiquier pourri et je vous hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Regardez dans mon regard et plongez votre âme dans mon âme, si vous n'avez pas peur. Espèce de charogne refoulée qui se complait dans sa fiente et ses défouloirs sadiques, vous êtes l'image même de la rébellion pour moi. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de vous voir dans la situation inverse, en train d'expier vos fautes de la pire manière qui soit. Vous n'êtes plus un être humain, Elna, vous êtes un détritus de la société et l'uniforme que vous portez n'arrive même pas à cacher la souillure de votre âme. Touchez donc à ma protégée, c'est tout ce que votre intelligence chaotique a trouvé de mieux à faire. Vous n'êtes bonne qu'à ça de toute façon, vos jeux cruels n'ont aucun effet sur moi, car je vous suis supérieur en tout et vous ne l'avez pas encore compris. J'ai gagné, vous avez perdu. Misérable vermine, je vous méprise, je vous abhorre, je vous vomis par tous les orifices, je vous exècre, soyez damnée !_

L'officier reprit son souffle, haletant devant une Elna impassible.

_- Et vous croyez avoir le choix, Drek ? Je vais en finir avec vous avant de toucher à votre fille. Je vous réduirai en loque humaine, de sorte que vous n'aurez plus que les yeux pour pleurer quand je vous montrerai le spectacle de votre protégée torturée. Et j'y prendrai du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous réagirez face aux hurlements de souffrance de vos proches. Si même vous serez encore en état de réagir, car vous n'aurez plus de l'être humain que le nom. Et ces images et ces hurlements vous poursuivront toute votre vie, si je décide de ne pas y mettre un terme. Vous serez hanté à jamais, jusque dans cet au-delà que vous me promettez infernal. Nous verrons qui de nous deux gagnera à ce petit jeu._  
_- Allez-y_ ! hurla l'officier dans un grognement féroce. _Je n'ai pas peur !_

Elna leva une main en l'air et plusieurs gardes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils passèrent à tabac l'agent des renseignements jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans une profonde inconscience.

_- Ca suffit. Attachez-le et amenez TOUT mes outils. J'ai bien dit TOUT. Lancez la procédure de capture et ramenez-moi sa fille dans les plus brefs délais. Vivante. Exécution._

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement puis quittèrent la pièce. Elna fixa l'officier inanimé.

_- C'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, trésor. Votre réputation n'est plus à refaire. Mais la mienne non plus et je jure que vous finirez par céder. Dormez bien... le pire est devant vous..._

**Chapitre 7. A l'assaut !**

Le matériel était fin près. Les paquetages avaient été vérifiés et revérifiés de nombreuses fois. Les armes avaient été démontées, graissées et remontées avec minutie, puis réglées avec patience. Les armures, légères et souples, avaient été ajustées avec précision. Les moyens de communication avaient été contrôlés, puis cryptés. Le briefing avait été complété et précisé, les ordres étaient clairs. Tout était près, jusqu'à l'antique tradition du motif peinturluré sur l'épaulette gauche des armures. Pour certains, c'était des têtes de mort, pour d'autre des corps de femmes nues. Tous ces signes étaient un peu leur porte-bonheur, et la hiérarchie tolérait ce petit manquement à la discipline impériale.  
A l'heure prévue, ils s'embarquèrent dans des petites capsules de sauvetage qui s'éjectèrent vers la surface de la grande planète jaune, selon un angle et une courbure précis. Aucun dispositif de surveillance ne détecta ces petites sphères qui fonçaient vers Tatooine. Elles ne survolèrent aucune grande ville et furent à peine aperçues par des troupeaux de Banthas indolents. Elles se posèrent (le mot était trop doux, même si les capsules étaient équipées de rétro propulseurs) en plein désert, à quelques kilomètres des montagnes qu'ils devraient escalader pour surprendre l'ennemi dans son sommeil.  
Après s'être extraits sans grande difficulté des capsules, ils se dirigèrent vers la rocaille. Ils s'espacèrent chacun par rapport aux autres d'une dizaine de mètres et respectèrent le silence radio jusqu'en contrebas de la pente. Une vingtaine de petits points noirs entreprirent ensuite l'ascension du talus rocheux, vers le plateau qui dominait la base rebelle. Ce ne fut pas sans difficultés. Malgré leur expérience et les précautions prises, ils ne purent empêcher quelques cailloux de se détacher et de rouler avec fracas le long de la pente. Ben faillit même basculer à un moment, ce qui aurait infiniment compliqué les choses, mais heureusement le bras puissant de son ami Berek le retint. Il fallait espérer que les rebelles n'aient pas installé de capteurs de ce coté de la montagne. Après quarante minutes d'une pénible ascension, la petite troupe extenuée s'accordait quelques minutes de repos, au bord du plateau. N'aurait été leur condition physique, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin. Seule une escouade d'élite aurait pu affronter ce talus rocailleux sans abandonner en cours de route. Ben était essoufflé, mais pas tant que son ami Berek. Au même niveau d'entraînement, son ami devait en plus se trimbaler les cents et quelques kilos de sa masse corporelle. Ben était plus léger et plus rapide que son compagnon. Dans l'ensemble, les hommes de l'escadron Ender étaient polyvalents, mais chacun au sein de cet escadron avait sa spécialité. Les tireurs d'élite côtoyaient les combattants au corps à corps, les spécialistes en informatique, les experts en minage et démolition et toutes les spécialités qui faisaient qu'en fin de compte, l'escadron Ender s'en sortait toujours quoi qu'il advienne.  
Le signal du départ fut donné par Berek, le plus gradé et le plus ancien des forces spéciales. Ils parcoururent rapidement le plateau et se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez avec les premiers toits de l'installation rebelle. La corniche était bien plus terrible que ce qu'ils n'avaient cru jusqu'alors. En plus de descendre par endroits de plusieurs mètres à pic, elle ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètres de largeur. Tout en bas, la base ennemie dormait tranquillement. Quelques lumières vacillaient par endroits, mais l'installation était plongée dans l'obscurité. Quelques soldats montaient la garde en haut d'un mirador qui surplombait l'entrée principale. Une petite navette attendait, solitaire, au milieu de la cour centrale...

_- Il faudra neutraliser la navette dans les plus brefs délais_, ordonna Berek. _Je ne tiens pas à voir notre objectif s'envoler dès que nous aurons les yeux tournés._  
Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent.  
_- Bon, les snipers, en place,_ continua-t-il. _D'ici, vous aurez un angle de vue parfait. Messieurs, de la précision et du sang-froid, comme d'habitude. Bonne chance. Les autres avec moi._

_  
_Quatre silhouettes se détachèrent du groupe. Les snipers, deux, étalèrent sur le sol des matelas avant de s'allonger dessus, tout en paramétrant leurs armes. Les observateurs, deux aussi, se positionnèrent chacun à coté de leur tireur. L'un s'équipa de puissantes macro jumelles et l'autre déballa une station portative de correction au tir. Ils avaient pour mission de prendre en compte tous les paramètres météo (vent, température, pression atmosphérique, humidité, site, lumière…) pour donner aux tireurs leur affichage lunette, et aussi de les renseigner sur les moindres détails de la scène. Les snipers étaient souvent amenés à subir « l'effet tunnel », c'est à dire que leur attention se focalisait sur ce qu'ils voyaient dans leur lunette et rien d'autre. Les tireurs avaient besoin de leurs observateurs, et vice-versa. L'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. Accessoirement, les observateurs jouaient également le rôle de coordonnateur, assurant la liaison radio avec le commandement, synchronisant le tir de leurs camarades et se chargeant de leur protection à courte portée.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'escadron peinait pour dévaler l'étroite corniche.  
_- Ne regardez pas en bas !_ conseilla Emon.

Ben avala sa salive et continua d'avancer. Ils étaient les uns derrière les autres et progressaient de profil. Tous avaient prit la peine d'accrocher un lien de survie entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du décrochement, la colonne stoppa. Berek observa le dénivelé avec attention.

_- C'est bon, ça passera._  
Il sortit de son sac une corde et un piolet automatique qu'il ficha dans la rocaille, sans un bruit. Il attacha l'extrémité de la corde et la fit descendre le long du dénivelé.  
_- En rappel, un pas un, en silence et rapidement. Et faites attention !_  
Il passa en premier pour donner l'exemple et glissa furtivement vers le bas. Les autres emboîtèrent le pas dès qu'il eut atteint le sol de la seconde corniche. Ce fut au tour de Ben, il s'approcha du rebord et se prépara à descendre. Il prit un peu d'élan et...  
_- Stop !_ cria Emon. _Il se passe quelque chose !  
- Quoi ?_ lança Ben, irrité d'avoir été stoppé.  
L'officier de l'Oméga Force lui désigna des points sombres, au loin, devant la base, qui progressaient non sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Soudain, des traits de laser jaillirent du mirador de la base rebelle. Qui qu'il fussent, la petite troupe avait été repérée. Ils répliquèrent aussitôt en visant la tourelle.  
_- Bordel de merde, que se passe-t-il en bas !_ hurla Berek.  
Emon fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement les assaillants. Sous la lueur d'une lune mourante et d'un soleil naissant, plusieurs éclats blancs lui arrivèrent dans les yeux. Des éclats blancs reflétés par des armures qui ne lui étaient pas indifférentes. Des armures de...  
_- Des Stormtroopers ! Ce sont des Impériaux !  
- Mais putain de dieu, à quoi jouent-ils ?  
- Ils sont une centaine, précisa Emon. Armés jusqu'aux dents.  
- Ils vont tout faire foirer, ces salopards !  
- Si ce n'est déjà fait,_ constata Ben.  
_- Dépêchons-nous de descendre, vite !_ ordonna Berek.  
Sur le bord du plateau qui dominait la base, les tireurs d'élite, passés leur surprise, ouvrirent un feu méthodique et efficace sur les silhouettes rebelles. Apparemment, du coté des Impériaux standards, la surprise de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls à vouloir investir la base les laissa de marbre...

**Chapitre 8. Nyaris**

Le lieutenant Nyaris observait sans surprise les traits de lumière qui jaillissaient du plateau. Une légère moue se dessina cependant sur son visage... les forces spéciales avaient été plus rapide que prévu : Nyaris les avait sous-estimé. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il serait le premier à pénétrer dans la base ennemie, ravissant la victoire au nez et à la barbe de ces présomptueux impériaux, qu'ils soient de l'Ubiqtorat ou de n'importe quelle force soi-disant "d'élite". Les hommes du lieutenant n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du portique principal. Les pertes avaient été légères, un mort et deux blessés qui avaient été laissés en arrière.

_- Parfait..._ souffla-t-il à son aide de camp.

Le lieutenant avait payé très cher cette information. Les Hutt n'avaient pas la réputation de vendre leurs renseignements, et surtout pas à l'Empire, aussi s'estimait-il heureux. Un agent mandaté par l'infâme Jabba-le-Hutt était venu le rencontrer la veille même, dans son bureau sur Mos Esley. Il prétendait avoir des informations de la plus haute importance à communiquer aux forces de l'Empire. Pendant une pleine heure, Nyaris tenta de négocier le prix exorbitant que l'agent réclamait. En fin de compte, il estima que le renseignement valait bien qu'il puise dans sa réserve personnelle, celle qu'il se constituait petit à petit en prélevant un pourcentage sur chaque transaction contrebandière dans l'astroport. En échange, il fermait les yeux, les siens et ceux des soldats dont il avait le commandement. Sans que le commandant en charge de la garnison de Mos Esley s'en rende compte. Evidemment, il aurait été très étonnant que le dit commandant ne reçoive pas lui-même de subsides, au vu de son grade et des liens qu'il aurait pu tisser avec un certain milieu...

Nyaris avait eu une petite conversation avec lui, des plus édifiantes…

_- Confiez-moi une centaine d'hommes pour une mission extraterritoriale en secteur Hutt.  
- Pour faire... quoi ?_ s'enquit le commandant.  
_- Détruire un avant-poste rebelle en secteur Y-21, près de la passe montagneuse.  
- Je comprends enfin tout...  
- Pardon, commandant ?_

Ce dernier tapota quelques touches sur le clavier de son ordinateur et tourna l'écran vers son lieutenant.

« _A l'attention du Commandant en charge de la garnison Impériale de Mos Esley  
__**SEGP10-02-2003 ; ICON ; 02:53BMUT ; 00.30RMUT**__  
Ordre formel et absolu de cantonner vos hommes sur l'astroport. Aucune initiative personnelle en-dehors de votre juridiction jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Priorité code rouge. Envoyeur : Ubiqtorat._ »

_- Ils savent aussi pour la base ennemie, et comme d'habitude, ils veulent s'en occuper eux-mêmes. Ils récolteront toute la gloire de cette opération et encore une fois, nous n'aurons été que des pantins qu'on manipule._  
Le lieutenant avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix amère. Son supérieur hocha la tête.  
_- Pourquoi devrai-je vous envoyer, lieutenant ?_  
_- Parce que mon contact m'a fourni tout un tas de renseignements qui font que je réussirai cette mission aussi facilement que n'importe quelle escouade d'élite... si vous m'en donnez les moyens.  
- Je présume que vous avez là une occasion unique de franchir quelques échelons_.  
_- Et vous aussi, commandant, ne dites pas le contraire. Une base ennemie anéantie par vos hommes, des prisonniers que vous remettrez avec fierté aux services compétents... et la fierté d'avoir cloué le bec à ces maudits de l'Ubiqtorat. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne resterez pas indéfiniment en charge de ce trou pourri, commandant._  
Le commandant s'humecta les lèvres.

_- J'attends autre chose de vous, cependant.  
- Je devine. S'il s'avérait que cette mission tourne mal, je prends sur moi la responsabilité de cette initiative._  
Il sortit un petit dictaphone de sa poche et le posa sur le bureau de son supérieur.  
_- Tout est là.  
- Parfait. Vous partez sur le champ. Vous arriverez sur les lieux au plus tard dans la matinée. Je fais équiper une centaine de mes hommes immédiatement. Vous disposerez de tout le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Réussissez cette mission, lieutenant. Rompez..._

Tout autour de lui, les tirs de laser fusaient mais ne semblaient vouloir toucher aucun de ses hommes. Il avait joué gros sur cette mission, il fallait non seulement qu'il la réussisse, mais qu'il fasse des prisonniers et qu'il limite aussi le nombre de ses pertes. A ces conditions seulement, il pourrait goûter à une carrière accélérée.

_- Plastiquez cette maudite porte_ ! ordonna Nyaris.  
_- A vos ordres !_

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, la lourde porte d'acier basculait sous le souffle de puissants explosifs. La voie était libre pour les troupes de l'Empire.

_- Rappelez-vous les consignes : les officiers ennemis doivent êtres capturés vivants ! Pour la gloire de l'Empereur, en avant !_

Une sourde rumeur naquit alors que la centaine de Stormtroopers investissait la base. Partout, le combat faisait rage, des corps tombaient, certains rebelles, d'autres impériaux. Des batailles rangées eurent lieux, durant lesquelles le nombre de tirs laser atteignait celui effarant de plusieurs centaines à la seconde. Du coté ennemi, c'était la panique, la déroute, la confusion. Ils ne pouvaient aligner en si peu de temps un front uni qui aurait permis de retarder les troupes impériales. Aussi peu préparée que l'attaque avait pu être, elle prenait la forme d'une grande réussite pour le lieutenant Nyaris. Réussite qui allait lui permettre de caresser les plus doux espoirs...

**Chapitre 9. Fuite**

_- Réveillez-vous, Drek !_

La peur et la tension se lisaient sur son visage et dans sa voix. L'officier émergea lentement du néant dans lequel le tabassage en règle l'avait fait tomber. Trop lentement au goût d'Elna, qui ponctua son réveil de plusieurs paires de gifles, assez violentes.

_- Plus vite que ça, allez !  
- Que... que se passe-t-il ?_  
Son oeil s'ouvrait difficilement tandis que l'autre, rouge et boursouflé, ne lui permettait plus de voir.  
_- Ne posez pas de question et obéissez !_  
Il essaya de se lever mais son corps endolori le faisait trop souffrir. Chaque parcelle de son corps tirait vers le violacé et le moindre de ses muscles lançait dans son cerveau des ondes de pure souffrance.  
_- Je ne... peux pas... je suis... trop faible..._  
Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes le trahirent et il s'affaissa. Elna le rattrapa encore une fois.  
_- Soyez maudit, Drek !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Elna jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire et guetta le moindre bruit dans le couloir. Non, personne ne viendrait l'aider, maintenant. Elle ne devrait compter que sur elle-même, comme elle avait toujours fait. Seule. Seule depuis que son père les avait quitté, il y a bien longtemps... si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de son visage. Seule depuis que sa mère l'avait abandonné, rejoignant les anges dans un dernier sourire, quelques années plus tard. Toujours seule...  
Dans son affaiblissement et pendant qu'Elna le traînait à travers les couloirs, Drek crut percevoir les bribes d'une bataille qui se livrait en surface. Des cris lointains, des détonations sourdes. L'officier n'osait plus espérer que c'était son salut qui s'y jouait, quelques étages plus haut. Elna transpirait sang et eau pour soutenir l'officier mais elle ne ménagerait pas ses efforts avant d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Son attention se focalisa sur la petite navette qui les attendait, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. La navette qui les conduirait hors de la menace impériale, Drek et elle. Le salut...  
L'officier sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de sa geôlière. Elle était stressée, paniquée et les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour le traîner trahissaient son angoisse. Drek se fit un peu plus lourd, dans l'espoir qu'Elna finisse par ne plus pouvoir le porter. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

_- Vous voulez me compliquer la tâche, bien sûr...  
- Hé hé..._ souffla l'officier.  
_- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'atteindre mon but... jamais._

Elle redoubla d'efforts et pendant un instant, Drek se demanda d'où elle pouvait bien tirer ses forces. Le fait est qu'elle progressait plus vite, maintenant. Les couloirs éclairés succédèrent aux couloirs sombres, jusqu'à ce que l'officier sentisse sur ses joues un courant d'air frais. Ils débouchèrent dans un petit hangar où les attendait une petite navette biplace. Le toit du hangar était ouvert et on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles dans la voûte céleste, qui commençait à se teindre en rose. Le jour était proche, pensa Drek.

_- Un dernier effort..._ hurla Elna. _J'y suis !  
_Elle jeta le corps de l'officier sur la carlingue de la navette et jugea qu'elle aurait peut-être deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne les avait pas.  
_- Halte, rebelle ! Pas un geste !_  
Un stormtrooper isolé venait de débarquer dans le hangar par une autre porte. Il pointait son arme vers Elna et comptait bien en faire sa première prisonnière. Son armure blanchâtre reflétait la lueur des étoiles dans le ciel.  
_- Et si je bouge, vous allez me tirer dessus ?  
- Ne jouez surtout pas avec moi, salope de rebelle.  
- Peut-être que ça vous intéresserait de savoir qu'il est ici ?_  
Elle désigna Drek de son menton.  
_- Officier Drek, agent de l'Ubiqtorat. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venus, non ?_  
_- De... l'Ubiqtorat ?_ fit le stormtrooper, surpris.

A l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui... mais alors pour quoi ou pour qui ? Elna répondrait à cette question plus tard, si elle en avait le temps. Profitant que l'attention du soldat impérial soit focalisée sur le corps sans forces de Drek, elle dégaina son petit blaster et n'eut aucun mal à toucher le stormtrooper en pleine tête... du premier coup. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol comme une masse informe. Drek cria.

_- Non !_

Elna se mit à sourire lentement. C'était trop facile, décidément. Elle rengaina son blaster et fit monter l'officier dans la petite navette. D'une pression sur une touche, elle enclencha le préchauffage des moteurs. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait enfin en sécurité avec son prisonnier.

_- Vous n'avez... aucune... chance,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Il est trop tard, mon chou. En route !_

**Chapitre 10. Tentative d'enlèvement**

Aenelia fut littéralement abasourdie par la nouvelle.  
Son petit coeur s'emballa et ses beaux yeux se révulsèrent.  
Elle ne pu produire le moindre son tellement le choc avait été grand. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et artères. Elle bégaya :

_- Ce... ce n'est pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas ?_

Le visage de Vandithir se referma sur lui-même, grave et inflexible. En y regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait y déceler une note de tristesse. La nouvelle ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé indifférent, Drek était l'ami de tous.

_- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Enseigne ?_ dit-il sur un ton sévère.  
_- Non, Analyste. Mais cette nouvelle semble tellement irréelle... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver. Pas à Drek !_  
_- Et pourtant si. Moi même j'ai douté, quand le Superviseur m'a annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence._

Des tonnes de questions surgirent du cerveau de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle se força au calme et afficha avec grande peine une sérénité feinte.

_- Quand et comment un tel incident a-t-il pu se produire ? Les personnes qui sont au courant de la mission se comptent sur les doigts de la main, pourtant !_  
_- C'est arrivé il y a deux jours. Comment ? Drek a été vendu par son pilote, semblerait-il. Le plus troublant dans l'affaire, c'est que cette mission disposait du niveau maximal de sécurité. Le pilote était un homme en qui nous placions une confiance aveugle, recruté parmi les plus fidèles. Pour plus de précautions encore, la vérité a été cachée au pilote, il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une opération de routine. Il va falloir revoir toute notre sécurité et..._

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer par une nouvelle phrase, sans terminer celle qu'il venait d'entamer, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

_- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Renik a commencé son enquête, le pilote renégat possède sûrement d'autres complices au sein même de l'Ubiqtorat. Nous ne tarderons pas à démanteler toute cette gangrène.  
- Je l'espère de tout coeur,_ souffla Aenelia. _Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de l'officier Svar ? Sait-on seulement où ces terroristes l'ont emmené ?  
- Une mission est en cours pour sa délivrance, mais elle n'a pas été organisée par l'Oméga Force, sécurité oblige. Quelque chose me dit que nous sommes espionnés, en ce moment même..._

Aenelia lança une oeillade curieuse mais Vandithir resta de marbre.

_- Je ne puis vous en dire plus, Aenelia. Je vous ai déjà révélé plus qu'il ne le fallait. Sachez simplement que l'Empire ne laisse jamais tomber ses hommes. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Et je compte sur votre discrétion. Il en va de la vie de Drek._

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_- Entendu, Vandithir._

Ils se levèrent tous les deux de leur siège et se saluèrent. Sans plus attendre, Aenelia quitta le bureau de l'Assistant Varken et se dirigea vers le turbo élévateur. Elle avait terminé son service et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle chercher la solitude, afin de méditer sur cette triste nouvelle.

L'astre lumineux ne flamboyait plus dans le ciel. Vaincu, il s'apprêtait à rendre les armes devant la nuit... jusqu'au lendemain, aube d'une nouvelle bataille. Déjà, la ville étincelait de milles feux, crépitait de milles bruits. Tout était vie sur Coruscant, de la masse informe de la foule qui allait et venait partout, jusqu'aux créatures étranges qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie, loin sous la surface. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Coruscant était encore plus étrange et encore plus belle la nuit. La plus belle des perles de l'Empire.

Par chance, quand Aenelia sortit des locaux de l'Ubiqtorat, une navette des transports en commun venait d'arriver en gare. Elle monta à son bord, soulagée de ne pas avoir à attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant le passage de la suivante. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux autres passagers et alla s'asseoir dans le fond.  
Dans sa tête, les questions fourmillaient. Elle se souvenait de sa dernière rencontre avec l'officier, il y a de cela quelques jours, de son optimisme. Il ne s'était pas étalé sur les objectifs de sa mission, mais Drek lui avait confié qu'elle était de la plus haute importance pour l'Ubiqtorat et pour l'Empire.  
Une image éclata dans son esprit comme une bulle : celle de l'officier malmené et certainement torturé par ses ravisseurs. Une image insoutenable, Aenelia aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour éviter à l'officier ces souffrances terribles. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'enrageait au plus haut point.  
Elle se demanda quelques secondes comment les terroristes s'y prendraient pour lui soutirer les informations qu'ils désiraient. Il supporterait sans doute la douleur physique, et il connaissait lui-même toutes les subtilités de la torture mentale, après tous les interrogatoires qu'il avait mené dans sa carrière, il ne tomberait certainement pas dans ces pièges... mais alors, comment obtenir de Drek ce qu'on voulait ? Comment le faire parler ?  
En silence Aenelia médita sur cette question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son arrêt, situé dans la banlieue "chic" du Centre Impérial. En effet, sa famille était riche et elle était fille unique, il allait sans dire que ses parents la dorlotaient et prenaient soin d'elle, parfois même un peu trop à son goût...

A peine, eut-elle franchit le seuil de sa porte qu'elle entendit son ComLink biper. Ne pouvait-on donc pas lui ficher la paix ? Elle le détacha de sa ceinture pour le jeter au loin, mais après une rapide réflexion, y renonça. Ca pouvait être important. Elle lança un coup d'oeil rapide sur le message et sembla surprise de son contenu.

_- Daphné !_

Sans perdre de temps, Aenelia se dépêcha vers les garages, là où était stationné son véhicule. Pas question cette fois d'utiliser les transports en commun : l'école de danse était bien trop éloignée de chez elle. Le trajet se déroula sans incident. D'un pas certain, elle se dirigea vers la salle de danse. Combien de fois avait-elle parcouru ces longs couloirs pour venir chercher la fillette ? Daphné et Aenelia étaient très attachées l'une à l'autre. Toutes deux n'avaient ni petits frères, ni petites soeurs. Une vraie complicité les liait et Aenelia était très vite devenue la nounou idéale de la petite.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle s'assit silencieusement afin de ne pas déranger la troupe de danseuses qui établissaient une magnifique chorégraphie. Elle repéra immédiatement Daphné au milieu du petit groupe. Elle était vraiment ravissante et si mignonne dans son costume de danse.

_- Fin du cours, à demain les filles !_

La professeur rajouta à leur attention :

_- N'oubliez pas de répéter vos pas à la maison car demain, c'est la répétition générale pour le spectacle !_

Aenelia, même si elle aurait juré du contraire, n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux attentifs de la gamine. Elle n'eut même pas à l'appeler, immédiatement Daphné accouru pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_- Wééé... Aené !  
- Tu m'as manqué ma puce ! Alors, c'était chouette ce cours de danse ?  
- Vivi, pourquoi papa est pas là ? Il est pas rentré ?_ demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
_- Non, pas encore, je t'expliquerai..._ répondit Aenelia, après avoir remis l'enfant sur le sol.  
_- Je voudrais savoir où est papa, quand même, et ce qu'il fait…_  
_- Rassure-toi, il..._

Elle s'interrompit... une lumière, quelque part dans son cerveau, s'était mise à briller vivement, éclairant les coins sombres de ses pensées. Tout était devenu d'un coup si limpide, si évident. Aenelia se révolta intérieurement. Elle n'était pas digne de porter l'uniforme de l'Ubiqtorat. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

_- Y'a quoi, Aené, tu as l'air bizarre ?_ s'enquit une petite voix.  
_- Tout va bien, ma puce_, répondit-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

Elle porta les mains dans ses poches et les fouilla, cherchant fébrilement quelque chose. Après avoir mit ses habits sans dessus dessous, elle se résigna : elle devait certainement avoir oublié son ComLink en partant de chez elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le professeur de danse qui quittait la pièce.

_- Pardon, citoyenne... il y a un visiophone quelque part ?  
- Au fond du couloir, à droite !  
- Merci beaucoup !_

Daphné lui tira une de ses manches.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Viens avec moi, ma puce..._

Elle entraîna rapidement la petite avec elle et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.  
Aenelia fit face à l'appareil et tapota quelques codes d'identification. L'appareil émit quelques bruits des plus étranges, avant de joindre le numéro que la jeune fille avait demandé. Un visage apparut sur l'écran, fatigué.

_- Aenelia ?_ fit Vandithir, étonné.  
_- Van... je connais le point faible de l'officier Drek.  
- Je ne comprends pas ?  
- Il n'en parle que rarement, et encore le fait-il avec les personnes dont il a toute confiance. Sa fille. Si ces maudits rebelles sont au courant... Je suis avec sa fille, Daphné, au croisement de la 103° et de la 47°, niveau 52. Une école de danse. Vandithir !_  
_- Je vous envoie une escouade immédiatement_, rassura Vandithir. _Daphné est déjà en sécurité si elle est avec toi._

Un bruit.  
Dans le couloir.  
Aenelia portait déjà la main sur son étui à blaster, dissimulé sous les plis de son vêtement civil. Il n'y avait plus rien mais le silence du couloir était pesant, lourd de menaces. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Daphné, angoissée, chercha la main de la jeune fille.

_- Aenelia ?_ demanda une petite voix plaintive.  
_- Vandithir !_  
_- J'ai entendu, Aenelia ! Les renforts sont en route. Fais attention à toi !_

La communication s'éteignit dans un chuintement. Aenelia s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et lui sourit, tout en lui caressant ses longs cheveux. Sa voix est douce comme du miel.

_- Tout va bien, ma chérie.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Aené ?  
- Il y a des gens méchants qui en ont après nous, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Tout se passera bien si tu fais ce que je dis. Tu as confiance en moi ?  
- Oui,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je t'aime, ma puce. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.  
- C'est promis ?  
- C'est promis, Daphné._

Une ombre apparut au fond du couloir, et elle n'avait pas l'air bienveillante. De là où elle était, Aenelia apercevait le reflet froid et dur d'un blaster.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ lança-t-elle, menaçante.  
_- Des gens peu recommandables. Donnez-nous la petite, maintenant.  
- Vous êtes soit inconscient, soit fou pour souiller de votre présence le Centre Impérial.  
- Modérez vos paroles ou nous allons devenir très méchants._

Plusieurs silhouettes rejoignirent la première, toutes avec des armes, en bandoulière ou à la main. Leurs regards brillaient d'une lueur assassine.

_- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une vermine rebelle, qui plus est non humaine... _cracha-t-elle d'un ton hautain et méprisant.  
_- Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas le choix !_ continua la voix, agacée. _Donnez-nous la petite ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !_  
_- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, dans ce cas.  
- Dans ce cas... avec plaisir, femelle._

Des rayons paralysants plurent sur Aenelia et sa protégée. Mais les rebelles étaient trop loin pour que leurs tirs soient réellement efficaces. La jeune fille avait déjà dégainé et protégeait Daphné de son corps. Elle visa et tira plusieurs fois, rapidement. Au fond du couloir, plusieurs silhouettes tombèrent au sol en criant. Son arme n'était pas réglée sur le mode paralysant. Pas de pitié pour ces terroristes.

_- Reste bien derrière moi, chérie !_ cria Aenelia.

Les soldats rebelles avaient progressé dans le couloir et la situation devenait intenable. Les tirs se faisaient plus précis chaque seconde. La jeune fille décocha plusieurs tirs sur les néons qui s'éteignirent en série. Le couloir était maintenant plongé dans une semi pénombre. Elle ajusta quelques autres tirs au jugé, dont certains firent mouche. Elle entraîna la fillette rapidement vers un autre couloir qui leur faisait face.

_- Cours, Daphné, cours !_

Les rebelles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que leur proie s'échappait. Ils coururent à sa poursuite, bien décidés à ramener la fillette, même si c'était au péril de leur vie. Elna ne leur pardonnerait pas un échec, de toute façon.

_- Mince, un cul de sac !_ s'écria Aenelia.  
_- C'est notre salle de maquillage qui donne sur la scène !  
- Ou ça, Daphné ?_

La petite désigna du doigt une porte sur la gauche.

_- Alors, on y va !_

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce remplie de miroirs et d'outils de maquillage. C'est là que Daphné et ses copines se maquillaient avant de donner une représentation. Au fond de la pièce, un petit couloir donnait sur les coulisses de la scène. Aenelia referma la porte derrière elle, qu'elle barricada avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cela n'arrêterait pas longtemps des hommes déterminés, mais leur accorderait un peu de temps.

_- Qui c'est, Aené, les méchants messieurs ?_

La jeune femme venait de pousser un meuble imposant contre la porte. Elle ne se serait pas crûe pouvoir faire un tel effort, mais pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, Aenelia aurait fait bien plus encore.

_- C'est..._ haleta-t-elle... _des gens qui n'aiment pas l'Empire et qui veulent faire du mal à notre Empereur... et à tous les gens qui sont avec lui._  
_- Mais ça existe, des gens comme ça ?  
- Oh oui, chérie... malheureusement.  
- Pourquoi les soldats y les arrêtent pas ?  
- Parce que les vilains hommes se cachent très bien, ils ont peur de l'Empereur._  
_- C'est eux qui font exploser les bombes, comme on voit sur l'Holovision ?  
- Oui, ma puce.  
- J'aimerais que l'Empereur les punissent tous !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie. Il s'en occupe, _répondit Aenelia en souriant.

Des coups sourds retentirent, suivis de jurons. Derrière la porte, les rebelles commencèrent à mitrailler la porte de lasers, affaiblissant la porte et ce qui la bloquait, pour mieux l'enfoncer. Une voix forte se fit entendre.

_- Femelle, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !_

Aenelia se tourna vers sa protégée.

_- N'écoute pas ce que dit le monsieur. Il ne nous arrivera rien._

Daphné hocha la tête faiblement.

_- Il faut y aller, maintenant._

Elle donna sa main à la petite et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce par le petit couloir. La porte n'allait pas tarder à céder, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Après plusieurs mètres dans un corridor pas plus éclairé qu'un estomac de Sarlaac, ils débouchèrent sur la scène. C'était un large espace d'une dizaine de mètres de longueur sur la moitié de large, estima Aenelia. Lustré et ciré, le parquet de bois reflétait milles lumières.

_- Attention Daphné !_

Elle se jeta sur la petite et la coucha au sol. Un tir paralysant explosa non loin d'elle. Aenelia roula avec la petite jusqu'au bord de la scène et se réfugia dans la fosse aux musiciens. La situation n'était pas très brillante s'ils n'arrivaient pas très vite à quitter la salle. La jeune fille osa un regard vers le haut de la salle. Comme un théâtre des temps anciens, la salle s'organisait en hauteur et en hémicycle autour de la scène. Des petites silhouettes s'agitaient devant la grande porte centrale à doubles battants. Décidément, ces maudits terroristes étaient partout !

_- Daphné, j'ai besoin de toi..._

La petite était tremblante de peur, la tête contre la poitrine d'Aenelia, la serrant très fort contre elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, cependant.

_- Sais-tu s'il y a une autre sortie ?_

Les yeux de Daphné clignèrent à plusieurs reprises, sous la réflexion.

_- La prof de danse, elle passe toujours par derrière, mais je sais pas où.  
- Par derrière ?_ demanda Aenelia, intéressée.

La petite fille fit un signe du menton, désignant une porte étroite à l'extrémité de la scène. Aenelia ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

_- Merci ma puce._  
Pour accéder à cette maudite porte, il fallait se mettre à découvert. La jeune femme grimaça de colère. Est-ce qu'elle ferait courir ce risque à la petite ?

_- Daphné, il va falloir être une grande fille. Quand je te le dirais, tu courras vers la porte, tu l'ouvriras et tu m'attendras derrière. Il ne t'arrivera rien, tu me fais toujours confiance ?_  
_- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Empêcher les vilains messieurs de nous tirer dessus._

Daphné était pâle et lança un faible sourire à l'attention d'Aenelia. Les silhouettes menaçantes s'étaient postées en hauteur, guettant le moindre signe. Des bruits rapprochés provenaient de la petite salle de maquillage qu'ils venaient de quitter. Quoi qu'ils voulussent faire, il fallait qu'ils le fassent vite, à présent. Aenelia porta la petite fille et la posa sur le bord de la scène.

_- Vas-y, Daphné, cours, cours !_

Dans la seconde, elle pointa son blaster vers les formes, dissimulées derrière les rangées. Elle fit feu rapidement et régulièrement pour obliger les rebelles à rester cachés. Ses tirs n'atteignirent aucun ennemi mais leur précision empêcha toute riposte. Elle avait bien pensé à viser les lustres, pour plonger la salle dans la pénombre, mais il y en avait malheureusement un peu trop. Quand elle tourna la tête vers Daphné, celle-ci avait disparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aenelia se sentit rassurée. Elle jeta un oeil rapide sur son bracelet-montre : déjà dix minutes qu'elle avait contacté Vandithir, que faisait-il ?

_- Aené !  
_  
Derrière la porte, la petite silhouette s'inquiétait. Passé la surprise, les rebelles reprenaient confiance en eux et osaient à leur tour riposter. Des bruits de pas dans le petit couloir, derrière la scène. La situation se compliquait de seconde en seconde.

_- Ne bouge pas, chérie, j'arrive !_

Elle lança encore une dernière salve sur les fauteuils situés en hauteur. Puis elle sauta d'elle-même sur la scène en bois, avant de tenter un sprint vers la porte ouverte où Daphné l'attendait. Ca passait ou ça cassait, maintenant...  
La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte quand un tir savamment ajusté la toucha au mollet gauche. Ce n'était pas un tir paralysant. Aenelia hurla de douleur et dans le même temps, Daphné aussi. Elle acheva sa course sur le ventre, sans pouvoir se mettre à l'abri derrière cette maudite porte qui la narguait, à moins d'un mètre de là. A peine un mètre. Incroyable comme un petit mètre pouvait changer le cours des choses.

_- Aené ! Aené !_ pleura la petite fille.

Du sang coulait le long de sa blessure mal cautérisée. La douleur faisait vaciller la jeune fille. Pendant quelques secondes, un voile blanc lui tomba sur les yeux et elle ne pu rien faire, même pas penser. Quand elle recouvra ses esprits, même pas une ou deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit Daphné qui pleurait, des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, venant du couloir et une salve de lasers qui crépitaient autour d'elle, faisant cramer le beau plancher. Ces rebelles étaient décidément de piètres tireurs. Cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Et puis, elle n'allait pas abandonner sa petite Daphné maintenant. Pas tant qu'il lui restait un soupçon d'énergie. Elle se força à ramper sur le parquet, oubliant la douleur et se concentrant sur l'image de sa protégée. Daphné criait pour l'encourager.  
Quand un deuxième tir la toucha au bras. Il fallait que ça arrive. Ces bâtards continuaient à lui tirer dessus, malgré qu'elle ne soit plus une menace pour eux. Aenelia hurla à nouveau, et dans ce cri déchirant, un début de panique. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder sa nouvelle plaie au bras. Le laser avait cautérisé la blessure, mais pas pour longtemps. Déjà, des gouttes de sang perlaient autour de la plaie. Aenelia ne sentait plus son bras et sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyr. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à se refermer sur elle-même, à s'évanouir pour oublier la souffrance. Mais ce n'était qu'une fuite dictée par son corps, non par son esprit. Mais c'était tellement plus facile. Ne plus penser à rien, s'envoler, partir, sombrer dans l'abîme noir et profond de l'inconscience. Oublier tout, oublier Drek... son visage s'imprima dans son cerveau, aussi nettement qu'une photographie. Drek... non, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Il comptait sur elle, en ce moment. Elle avait des choses à faire, et elle les ferait. Pour l'officier Drek. Elle eut un sursaut d'énergie. Ses yeux qui s'étaient refermés s'ouvrirent avec une force bestiale, fixant la porte et la sécurité qu'elle trouverait derrière. Lentement, en s'aidant de son bras et de sa jambe encore valide, elle progressa jusqu'à l'entrebâillement de la porte, laissant derrière elle une coulée de sang. Elle y était presque. Elle poussa un grognement indistinct et mit le haut de son corps à l'abri. Avec l'aide de Daphné, elle passa bientôt ses jambes aussi. Les rebelles, désabusés, venaient de cesser de tirer, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour la rater.

_- Aené, Aené, tu es blessée !  
- C'est... pas grave... je m'en sortirais_, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
_- Tu as plein de sang partout,_ pleurnicha Daphné.  
_- Ma puce... essaye de... fermer la porte… à clef.  
- Oui, oui !_

Rassemblant ses forces éparses, Aenelia se mit dos contre le mur. La douleur était revenue, en fait elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. Une douleur atroce chaque fois que les muscles de la jeune fille tremblaient, chaque fois qu'involontairement, son corps sursautait.

_- C'est fait Aené... on fait quoi maintenant ?  
- La voix de la petite fille était frêle et paniquée.  
- Ma puce..._

Aenelia se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour la petite, désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus se mouvoir et le moindre mot lui arrachait une onde de pure souffrance. Avant de ne plus pouvoir rien faire, il fallait qu'elle conseille Daphné.

_- Il faut que tu ailles te cacher... tu sais ? Comme quand tu t'amuses avec tes copines. Il faut que tu te caches bien, très bien, pour que personne ne te trouve. Imagine-toi que c'est un jeu... tu peux faire ça pour moi ?  
- Je veux pas te quitter !  
- Daphné, les méchants hommes ne me feront rien si tu te caches bien. Je compte sur toi, n'est ce pas ? Je peux compter sur toi ?_

La fillette hocha la tête, malheureuse et prête à fondre en larmes.

_- Aenelia, je veux pas que les méchants te fassent du mal...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie._

Elle la regarda tendrement et lui caressa le menton. Ce geste lui arracha un nouveau cri, qu'elle étouffa par défi et par fierté. Ses yeux clignèrent de douleur.

_- Daphné... il faut que tu prennes ça._  
Elle fit suivre le regard de la petite jusqu'à son blaster.  
_- Je peux pas !_ paniqua la petite fille.  
_- Prends cette arme, je sais que tu peux t'en servir. Fais-moi plaisir._

Des deux mains tremblantes, Daphné ramassa la petite arme. Elle n'était pas bien lourde et n'importe qui aurait pu la manier avec facilité. Qui plus est, la petite fille avait déjà reçu des cours théoriques d'armement pendant ses premières années de jeunesses impériales.

_- Et maintenant, va !  
- Je t'aime, Aené !  
- Moi aussi..._

Aenelia ferma les yeux pour inciter la petite à partir. Après quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna en pleurant, à la recherche d'une cachette. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit d'elle : elle avait disparu. Aenelia avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir n'était plus interrompu que par ses halètements de douleur...

La porte vola en éclat.  
Un grand extra-terrestre baraqué… un Trandoshan ?... s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il avait de larges épaules et des yeux noirs qui brillaient comme la mort. C'est tout ce qu'Aenelia pu remarquer tellement elle avait mal. L'humanoïde s'agenouilla.

_- Où est la petite ?  
- Vous... ne la trouverez... jamais._  
_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une femelle de ton espèce. Parle !  
- Diantre... quelle... galanterie_, se força-t-elle à parler._  
- Très bien._

Il plongea son doigt dans la plaie ensanglantée. Aenelia hurla.

_- Tu as mal ? Parle et tout s'arrête !_

La douleur était inimaginable. Tout simplement au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à présent. Ses poumons explosèrent sous le hurlement, qui continua bien après que le rebelle ait retiré son doigt de la blessure. Aenelia versa des larmes de souffrance... de souffrance et de haine.

_- Vive... l'Empire ! Vous mourrez... tous !_

Elle lui cracha sur le visage, c'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était à bout de force et de toute façon, elle allait bientôt mourir. Autant que ce soit dans l'honneur. Devant un tel affront, le rebelle lui décocha un formidable coup de poing au niveau du menton. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle cracha du sang.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, femelle._

Il leva son arme et la pointa sur la tempe d'Aenelia, à demi inconsciente...

_- Adieu !_

Les murs du couloir résonnèrent d'une funeste déflagration...

Bientôt, d'autres déflagrations se firent entendre. Mais elles n'étaient pas rebelles. De nombreux corps ennemis tombèrent avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient sous le feu des Forces Impériales de l'Ubiqtorat. Les prenant à revers, avec précision et efficacité, ils nettoyèrent la vermine terroriste aussi facilement qu'un nid de rats. Il n'y eut aucun survivant et aucun rebelle ne réussit à prendre la fuite. A la tête de l'escouade impériale, Vandithir. Son regard fouilla les nombreux cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, cherchant une silhouette particulière, sans la trouver. Sur le coté de la scène, une porte était défoncée. Vandithir fit signe à deux des soldats, leur ordonnant de le suivre. Il s'approcha des restes de la porte avec une terrible appréhension. L'air empestait la chair brûlée. Vandithir n'était pas un combattant, loin de la, et cette odeur lui répugnait au plus haut point. Il faisait de terribles efforts pour maîtriser son haut-le-coeur. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il enjamba les débris, prenant garde de ne pas se blesser. Les deux soldats le suivirent rapidement. Dans la pénombre, Vandithir distingua une silhouette sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait plus, la mort venait de prendre son dû. Le soldat derrière l'analyste alluma une puissante lampe qu'il pointa sur le couloir, éclairant le terrible drame.

Le corps était celui d'un rebelle humanoïde à la forte carrure. Près du corps, Aenelia, sérieusement blessée, déployait ses ultimes forces pour rester consciente. Elle souriait faiblement mais ne regardait pas Vandithir. Elle regardait une petite fille, à quelques mètres d'elle. Une petite fille courageuse qui tenait dans ses petites mains une arme, encore chaude. Daphné fixait l'arme, incrédule, effrayée. La scène se figea. Elle sembla durer une éternité. Personne n'osait bouger, tout le monde semblait paralysé. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux secondes, après quoi, Vandithir hurla sa joie.

_- Aenelia !_

Comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc, la petite Daphné lâcha l'arme qui venait de donner la mort au rebelle et se précipita vers Aenelia. Elle la prit dans ses petits bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Aenelia ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer aussi. Même Vandithir trouva la scène touchante, n'osant intervenir. Aujourd'hui, Daphné avait failli perdre sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Et cet amour, elle venait de le prouver. Même si pour cela, elle avait donné la mort à un être. Même si pour cela, elle avait sacrifié une partie de son innocence...

**Chapitre 11. Capture**

Friner était en poste sur le stardestroyer depuis maintenant onze ans. La charge de commandant lui était nouvelle, car il avait stagné au grade de capitaine bien trop longtemps. Friner, obstiné et patient, avait toujours gardé l'espoir d'être promu par son ancien commandant : Gerfin. Mais le temps passait et il se rendait compte que Gerfin ne nourrissait à son égard que froideur et dédain. Un jour cependant, la donne avait changé suite à une affaire compromettante avec une certaine cadette... Aenelia Solaris. Gerfin avait été prié de prendre sa retraite plus tôt que prévu, Friner était devenu le nouveau commandant et Aenelia avait brûlé les étapes pour enfin devenir son capitaine, non sans quelques mérites, avant de le quitter pour les Renseignements Impériaux.

C'était un poste dont il tirait sa plus grande fierté. Il avait vécu quelques batailles et de nombreuses échauffourées avec les forces dissidentes. Et son expérience n'avait fait que grandir avec le temps. Quand on le prévint qu'un message codé de la plus haute importance était parvenu à l'Errinic, il ne perdit pas une seconde.

« **SEGP10-03-2003 ; ICON ; 04:56BMUT ; 00.40RMUT**  
Mission compromise. Abandonnez toute activité. Navette rebelle quitte l'atmosphère.  
Secteur Y-21. Priorité absolue pour sa capture. Faites vite. Bonne chance. Trans/E.E. »

_- Arrêtez immédiatement toutes les manoeuvres de l'Errinic !_ ordonna le commandant d'une voix puissante.  
Le message fut répercuté dans les secondes.  
_- Nous avons encore un transport en approche, Commandant._  
_- Déroutez-le, alors, vite !  
- A vos ordres...  
- Moteurs à pleine puissance, cap vers le secteur Y-21,_ continua-t-il. _Message à tous les canonniers : ordre de n'ouvrir le feu sous aucun prétexte. Je veux cette navette intacte. Message à l'équipe de coordination des faisceaux tracteurs : ordre de capturer toute navette en partance de Tatooine. Activez tous vos faisceaux car elle ne doit pas nous échapper, vous en répondriez de vos vies._  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix en contrebas de la passerelle s'éleva.  
_- Commandant ! Nous survolons le secteur..._

Frappée de plein fouet par les faisceaux d'or des deux soleils jumeaux, Tatooine miroitait comme un troisième astre. La luminosité de la planète se trouvait accentuée par la réverbération des rayons solaires sur le sable des plaines désertiques. Un jaune d'un vif insoutenable agressait les présomptueux qui osaient porter leur regard sur sa flamboyante parure. Il n'était pas rare que les humains, aux yeux plus chétifs que les autres espèces, s'équipent de lunettes de protection pour l'admirer depuis l'espace. Tatooine était décidément une planète inhospitalière.  
Un point émergea lentement du décor, infime grain de poussière.  
Le point devint graduellement une tâche, la tâche une forme, la forme une silhouette et la silhouette celle d'une minuscule navette. Dédaignant répondre aux appels impériaux qui lui sommaient de s'identifier et de se plier aux règles de la circulation orbitale, la navette fonçait tête baissée vers l'immensité de l'espace. La liberté était proche, toute proche.  
Mais tout espoir disparut quand les étoiles furent masquées par l'ombre imposante d'un destroyer impérial en attente d'acquisition de cible. David contre Goliath. Mais qu'aurait pu faire David contre ce monstre de technologie et d'acier ? Un monstre froid et dénué de pitié, indestructible et impitoyable. Un jouet sans âme et sans remords, manipulé par des êtres également sans remords. Des êtres qui étaient décidés à imposer la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie, même par la force, décidés à éliminer le terrorisme aveugle jusqu'au dernier de ses retranchements. Bref, la navette pilotée par Elna n'avait aucune chance.  
Le destroyer, qui avait une marge d'avance, vint se placer directement sur la trajectoire de la navette, dont la fenêtre de manoeuvre était amoindrie par la sortie atmosphérique. Il projeta simultanément la totalité de ses faisceaux tracteurs sur sa proie, car il n'était pas question qu'elle lui échappe. Le poisson était ferré, il fallait le ramener dans l'épuisette du pêcheur, maintenant. Lentement et sûrement. Il eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, déclenchant ses moteurs à intervalles irréguliers et soutenus, il n'avait pas une chance sur mille de se défaire des grappins magnétiques qui l'entraînaient vers son destin.

L'officier Drek souriait.  
Elna était décomposée mais furieuse.  
_- C'est... fini pour vous... Elna... _souffla-t-il.  
_- Non... non, NON ! _  
Elle avait hurlé ce dernier mot avec une telle haine que l'officier prit peur.  
_- Je vous tuerais avant, Drek !  
- Vous ne le ferez pas. Je suis... votre monnaie d'échange, en quelque sorte. Moi contre votre vie. C'est un marché... raisonnable, somme toute._  
Elna cracha plusieurs insultes dans une langue que l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat ne compris pas de suite. Une sorte de vieux langage Corellien, qui amenait des informations précieuses sur l'origine de la belle mais... vénéneuse terroriste.

Sur l'Errinic...  
_- Faisceaux en mode acquisition..._  
La voix, celle d'un jeune aspirant en stage, claironna :  
_- Faisceaux activés ! Ordinateur en mode automatique. Arrimage dans deux minutes et vingt secondes, hangar B4. Commandant ?  
- Parfait._  
Le front du Commandant se dérida tandis qu'un léger sourire naquit sur son visage.  
_- Essayez de prendre contact avec la navette.  
- A vos ordres._  
Un autre aspirant, la marine en était remplie, tapota sur un écran tactile.  
_- Navette rebelle, navette rebelle, ici le destroyer impérial Errinic !_  
Un long grésillement s'ensuivit, qui n'était pas bon signe. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le commandant lui-même qui prit la parole.  
_- Navette rebelle, je sais pertinemment que vous nous entendez, ici le commandant Friner !_  
Il laissa quelques secondes filer.  
_- Vous avez à votre bord quelqu'un que nous tenons à récupérer. Ne lui faites aucun mal et nous vous accorderons la vie, ainsi qu'un traitement compatissant, pour peu que vous vous soumettiez à l'Ordre Nouveau. Je répète : ne touchez pas à l'officier Drek Svar !_  
Un court grésillement, de meilleure augure.  
_- Ici Elna, des forces libres de la Rébellion. Je vois que vous avez les cartes en main.  
- Parlez, Elna.  
- Je veux votre promesse d'homme qu'il ne me sera fait aucun mal si j'accède à votre requête. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterais pas à m'emparer de la vie de votre officier, et de la mienne dans le même temps. La mort ne me fait pas peur, la souffrance, oui. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_  
Le commandant accentua son sourire.  
_- Parfaitement, Elna. Vous avez ma parole d'homme. Préparez vous à l'arrimage, débarrassez-vous de vos armes et n'opposez aucune résistance. Bien reçu ?  
- Ai-je le choix, Commandant ?_  
Ce dernier jugea bon de couper la transmission. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner et il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec une terroriste. De plus, il doutait vraiment qu'un traitement de faveur lui soit accordé, même s'il appuyait lui-même dans ce sens. L'Empire ne ferait de toute façon aucun cas de son opinion.  
_- Arrimage dans une minute et quinze secondes._

La navette était redevenue un grain de poussière en comparaison avec la masse énorme du destroyer. La bouche grande ouverte, ce dernier s'apprêtait à avaler le frêle esquif.  
Une explosion.  
Plusieurs explosions.

A quelques lieues, une petite flotte de vaisseaux rebelles venait d'apparaître.  
Immédiatement et simultanément, plusieurs torpilles avaient été tirées en direction du destroyer impérial. Certaines heurtèrent son bouclier principal, d'autres furent même détruites en vol par le système de contre missiles. Mais quelques unes arrivèrent là où elles étaient programmées pour arriver. La première explosa précisément entre la navette rebelle et le destroyer. Les suivantes s'abattirent sur le bouclier, juste en dessous des émetteurs de faisceaux tracteurs. Pendant une seconde, peut-être moins, leur efficacité fut réduite de moitié, certains faisceaux perdirent même leur cible, aveugles.  
Elna réagit instantanément. Elle ne se demanda ni pourquoi ni comment, ce genre de questions ne viendrait qu'après. Bien après. Sa main abattit le levier de puissance, instinctivement, tandis qu'avec l'autre main, elle empoignait fermement les commandes de la navette, qui hurlaient et tremblaient sous la vitesse et la pression. Quand l'ombre du destroyer quitta enfin son champ de vision, elle sourit intérieurement. Moteurs à plein régime, Elna fixa son cap vers le salut, vers ses frères et ses soeurs d'arme.

**Chapitre 12. Engagement de la bataille**

A bord du destroyer impérial, la confusion fut totale pendant quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes. Des ordres lancés fermement rétablirent la situation et une discipline de fer reprit possession du navire. Tout ce qui devait être effectué rapidement fut effectué, au millième de seconde, dans la précision la plus absolue. C'est vrai, le commandant et ses hommes venaient de pêcher par orgueil. L'effet tunnel s'était emparé de chacun d'eux et l'attention focalisée sur la petite navette rebelle, personne n'avait réagit à temps, c'est à dire immédiatement après la sortie en hyperespace de la flottille rebelle.  
Mais c'était du passé, dorénavant.

_- Tous les canonniers à leur poste !  
- Boucliers à 99,8 , commandant ! (_il était communément admis que la puissance énergétique d'un champs ne pouvait mathématiquement atteindre les 100, une partie infime de l'énérgie se dissipant malheureusement dans les nombreux relais et circuits_)  
- Faites décoller tous les escadrons de chasseurs Tie !  
- En avant lente vers la formation ennemie, intensifiez les boucliers avant !  
- Générateurs d'énergie au maximum !  
- Prenez contact avec les garnisons de Tatooine, qu'elles nous fassent parvenir leurs escadrons de défense immédiatement !  
- Les senseurs détectent quatre vaisseaux dont deux lourds, ces derniers viennent de larguer leurs chasseurs._  
Friner serra les dents.  
_- Que l'Empereur nous vienne en aide !_

Au loin, quatre vaisseaux rebelles, deux corvettes corelliennes et deux croiseurs calamaris, faisaient face au puissant destroyer impérial. Conscients de leur supériorité numérique, les rebelles faisaient front avec une arrogance toute visible. Les uns après les autres, prenant leur temps, ils enclenchèrent les boucliers des différents vaisseaux.

Un message laconique parvint à l'Errinic :  
_- Rendez-vous, maintenant. Abaissez vos boucliers et laissez-vous aborder !_  
Friner eut envie de lancer à ces sales rebelles quelques insultes bien nourries, mais il n'en fit rien. Gardant son calme, il répondit froidement et avec une pointe de dérision :  
_- Vos renforts arrivent rapidement, j'espère ? Vous n'avez pas la prétention quand même d'attaquer un stardestroyer armé jusqu'aux dents ? Oui ? Bon, je serais magnanime aujourd'hui : je vous laisserais filer. Bien évidemment, nous ne voulons qu'une chose et nous l'aurons._  
_- L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est et restera avec nous, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. Bien. Je constate que les Impériaux ont toujours la tête aussi dure. Ils ne voient pas arriver la défaite quand ils devraient la voir. Préparez-vous à mourir, maintenant !_  
_- Aucun sens de l'humour, décidément, ces terroristes._  
Une vague discrète de rire passa sur la passerelle inférieure, située en contrebas et de chaque cotés de la passerelle du commandant.  
_- Combien de temps avant le contact ? Les garnisons ont-elles répondu ?  
- A l'instant, commandant. L'Errinic sera à portée de tir dans trois minutes. Toutes les garnisons ont répondu. Leurs escadrons sont en route. Il faudra compter dix minutes pour la garnison la plus proche, Mos Esley et une vingtaine de minutes pour les garnisons situées de l'autre coté de Tatooine.  
- Merci, lieutenant. Nous allons leur montrer ce que nous valons !  
- Les chasseurs rebelles sont en approche, commandant.  
- Envoyez nos escadrons de Tie à leur rencontre.  
- Commandant... ils sont en infériorité numérique, qu'espérez vous qu'ils accomplissent ?  
- Je le sais très bien, lieutenant ! La question n'est pas là, la question est : combien de temps pourront-ils tenir avant que nous recevions les renforts planétaires ?  
- Mmm...  
- L'Errinic aura déjà fort à faire quand les deux croiseurs calamaris lui tomberont dessus, dans quelques minutes. Il faut absolument éviter que nos boucliers se fassent harceler si tôt par cette racaille de chasseurs rebelles ! Mais je comprends votre hésitation, beaucoup de nos pilotes y resteront. Si ça peut vous rassurer, faites approcher l'Errinic en lisière du combat et épaulez nos chasseurs de quelques tirs savamment ajustés.  
- Merci, commandant._

_- Annoncez clairement à chaque pilote mes consignes. Pas de risques inutiles, le nombre d'appareils rebelles détruits m'importe peu, ce n'est pas le facteur de la victoire. Qu'ils poussent leurs chasseurs à fond et jouent avec leurs adversaires. Plus longtemps ils tiendront, meilleures seront les chances de l'Errinic._

_- Bien._

Les six escadrons appartenant à l'Errinic, quatre composés de simples chasseurs Tie et deux composés des touts nouveaux chasseurs Tie Interceptor, soixante-douze appareils flambants neuf au total, s'éloignèrent rapidement. Ils avaient reçu pour consigne de se rendre en avant de la vague d'assaut des chasseurs ennemis, avec pour espoir de les retenir le plus de temps possible et de les empêcher d'harceler le destroyer Impérial. Les chasseurs Tie étaient connus à travers la galaxie pour leur fragilité et leur faible puissance de tir. Les chasseurs Interceptor quant à eux, de fabrication plus récente, pouvaient se targuer de valoir, voir d'être supérieurs aux meilleurs chasseurs rebelles. Mais les six escadrons réunis en une seule et même masse d'attaque représentaient une menace à prendre au sérieux. Les rebelles avaient dépêché la majorité de leurs ailes X et A, deux cents chasseurs au total, pour réduire les rangs de chasseurs impériaux.  
Les deux imposants croiseurs calamari, accompagnés d'une corvette, s'étaient mis en branle, droit sur le destroyer, avec pour intention de le réduire en miettes. Seule la dernière corvette corellienne restait en retrait, observant la scène avec intérêt.

_- Pourquoi reste-t-elle en retrait ?_ questionna un jeune lieutenant.  
Le commandant Friner expliqua d'une voix grave.  
_- Parce que l'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est à son bord et qu'ils l'estiment trop précieux pour engager le vaisseau dans la bataille. Voilà la vraie raison._

Desnea, le jeune commandant de la flottille rebelle, avait outrepassé ses ordres, qui consistaient à récupérer Elna et son prisonnier. Conscient de la supériorité numérique de ses forces, il avait pêché par orgueil, ordonnant contre l'avis de ses subordonnés l'attaque du destroyer impérial. Il espérait beaucoup de cette attaque : la destruction de l'Errinic, une gifle pour l'Empire et par-là même, son nom dans une page d'histoire, qui sait ? Bon gré, mal gré, les vaisseaux de l'Alliance se dirigeaient à pleine puissance vers le fier destroyer de l'Empire.

_- Desnea, vous êtes fous !_  
La voix était fatiguée, mais la fatigue ne pouvait masquer sa fraîcheur et sa beauté.  
_- Elna, laissez-moi faire ce que je dois faire !  
- Mais vous risquez gros, commandant_, souffla une voix exaspérée. _Cette bataille n'était pas prévue. Pourquoi ne pas vous cantonner aux ordres, mon Dieu !  
- J'ai aujourd'hui une chance de marquer un point face aux impériaux, et je vais saisir cette chance, Elna. C'est ainsi que nous gagnerons la guerre et pas en nous enfuyant lâchement chaque fois que nous repérons une trace de ces maudits !  
- Il y aura d'autres occasions, Desnea !  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est aujourd'hui ! Votre mission est achevée, vous l'avez mené avec succès. Laissez-moi maintenant mener la mienne ! Vous resterez en retrait de la bataille, puisque vous avez peur, ne vous inquiétez pas._  
La communication se coupa.  
Un officier vint à sa rencontre.  
_- Le destroyer sera à portée de tir dans quelques minutes. Vos ordres ?  
- Détachez nos escadrilles d'ailes X en avant. Qu'ils se dirigent vers le destroyer immédiatement. Faites-les suivre de la seconde corvette corellienne. Le facteur de la victoire, c'est le temps. Nous sommes en zone impériale, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'y rester trop longtemps. Dépêchons-nous d'apprendre à l'Errinic les bonnes manières !  
- A vos ordres.  
- Portez la puissance de nos moteurs à son maximum. Dérivez la moitié de l'énergie des boucliers vers les armes. Exécution ! _

Le combat entre les chasseurs venait de débuter, en amont du destroyer. Des myriades d'étincelles naissaient dans le vide de l'espace pour mourir aussi soudainement. On aurait dit un gigantesque feu d'artifices. Les premiers rapports faisaient état, comme Friner l'envisageait, d'une grosse infériorité numérique pour l'Empire, presque du trois contre un. Et l'infériorité numérique des chasseurs Tie présageait d'un grave handicap. Non content d'être moins nombreux, il fallait se rendre compte à l'évidence qu'ils étaient aussi moins efficaces, car moins armés et moins solides. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas leurs égaux quant à la vitesse pure. Et c'est sur ce dernier point que le commandant espérait jouer. Il fallait absolument que les pilotes arrachent les tripes de leurs appareils, s'ils voulaient survivre assez longtemps pour donner une chance à l'Errinic.

En lisière du combat, le destroyer faisait feu de tous ses canons pour assister le combat à mort que se livraient les chasseurs de l'Empire et ceux de l'Alliance. Peu de ses tirs atteignaient réellement leurs buts, malgré les réflexes des officiers opérateurs, couplés aux servomoteurs des canons qui les anticipaient. La vitesse des engins rebelles était trop grande, et leurs manoeuvres trop imprévisibles. Cependant, la présence du mastodonte d'acier à leurs cotés renforçait la détermination et la foi des pilotes impériaux. A l'inverse, cette présence pesait dans le coeur des rebelles, qui n'osaient pas s'approcher de trop près. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, le destroyer ne pouvait empêcher l'inévitable de se produire...

_- Commandant, nos chasseurs Tie sont proches de l'annihilation totale.  
- Je sais.  
- Aussi nombreux soient les chasseurs rebelles détruits, il semblerait malheureusement qu'il y en ait toujours autant. Cette vermine...  
- Faites replier les survivants vers la protection de l'Errinic.  
- Très bien, _lâcha une voix triste._  
- Préparons nous pour le choc frontal, qui ne devrait tarder, maintenant.  
- Commandant, les premiers escadrons planétaires arrivent !  
- Ah ! Qu'ils viennent en renfort des derniers chasseurs Tie, qui ne manqueront pas d'être pourchassés par ces misérables rebelles. Bonne nouvelle, assurément !_

Les ailes X fonçaient dans le vide de l'espace, pourchassant et traquant les derniers impériaux et leurs frêles chasseurs. Tout à l'ivresse de leur bataille âprement gagnée, ils ne virent pas les premiers moucherons d'acier sortirent de l'atmosphère de Tatooine. Quand ils les aperçurent enfin, il était trop tard pour se replier sans pertes. Ils firent front, conscients que la maîtrise de la situation leur échappait à chaque seconde qui passait. Et la proximité de l'Errinic était bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter : de plus en plus de chasseurs rebelles se faisaient toucher par ses tirs impitoyables. Mais bientôt, les premiers tirs des croiseurs calamaris vinrent rétablir la situation, et les chasseurs rebelles redoublèrent d'ardeur et d'énergie.

Les premières salves de turbo lasers s'échangeaient entre le destroyer impérial Errinic et ses ennemis, deux croiseurs calamari armés jusqu'aux dents et bien décidés à remporter la victoire. Ils se trouvaient légèrement en delà de leur proie et leurs premiers tirs rencontrèrent l'écran de protection avant du destroyer, qui avait été augmenté et renforcé pour l'occasion. Ainsi, l'Errinic aurait pu tenir assez longtemps avant que ses boucliers ne cèdent et laissent passer les faisceaux destructeurs, mais ses assaillants ne lui donnèrent pas ce plaisir. Conservant la distance qui les séparait de l'imposant destroyer impérial, ils entamèrent une manoeuvre d'encerclement, glissant vers les flancs de l'Errinic et l'obligeant à réajuster la puissance de ses boucliers, les affaiblissant par la même occasion.

_- Energie des boucliers transférée sur les flancs de l'Errinic !  
- Etat des boucliers ?_ s'enquit Friner.  
_- 67 pour le flanc droit et 72 pour le flanc gauche.  
- Dérivez deux tiers de l'énergie des moteurs vers les boucliers.  
- Mais, commandant... !_ lança son second, stupéfait. _Si nous faisions cela, nous serons gravement handicapé quand nous devrons..._  
- _... fuir ? _intervint sévèrement le commandant. _Rayez ce mot de votre vocabulaire, lieutenant. C'est un mot qui n'a aucune signification dans le jargon impérial. Nous tiendrons le coup... et nous vaincrons.  
- Bien._

**Chapitre 13. Des renforts inattendus**

Crevant les couches atmosphériques comme autant d'oiseaux de bon augure, les chasseurs Tie en provenance des astroports de Mos Espa, Mos Esley, Bestine, Mos Entha, Mos Taike, Wayfar et Anchorhead s'abattirent sur les croiseurs ennemis dans un déluge de lasers. Les rebelles se rendirent compte immédiatement que la situation devenait de moins en moins aisée, au fur et à mesure que les chasseurs impériaux s'abattaient sur eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises car de nombreux autres vaisseaux s'étaient joints à la bataille : contrebandiers, pirates, étrangers, neutres, marchands, explorateurs, mercenaires ! Tous attirés par l'appât du gain. Il n'y avait aucun secret derrière tout ça : dans une lueur de génie, Friner avait promit dans toutes les langues possibles et sur toutes les fréquences imaginables qu'une prime « exorbitante » serait versé à tout appareil se joignant à la bataille pour venir en aide au destroyer impérial l'Errinic. De plus, une prime non moins conséquente devait être versé pour chaque appareil rebelle effectivement détruit. Autant dire que beaucoup d'intéressés avaient répondu présents à l'invitation impériale.

Escortés par de plus faibles chasseurs impériaux, des vaisseaux de toutes tailles et de touts types s'élançaient dans la bataille, au grand désarroi des rebelles pour qui la balance venait définitivement de s'inverser. Dans la mêlée générale, il était difficile de reconnaître qui était qui et qui faisait quoi. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de certaine : les ailes X de la rébellion entamaient un repli vers la protection des immenses coques calamaris aux étranges protubérances, comme des rats rejoignent précipitamment les égouts. A quelques encablures de là, les chasseurs Tie rescapés se joignirent à leurs nouveaux amis, délaissant la protection du destroyer pour un assaut rempli d'espoir sur les croiseurs calamari.

_- Concentrez toute la puissance de tir : abattez et virez l'Errinic pour placer les canons de flancs en position de tir sur le croiseur bâbord !  
- Oui, commandant.  
- Ordonnez à tous nos chasseurs d'attaquer ce croiseur en priorité et informez-en nos alliés temporaires.  
- Mais, commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas mes ordres !_ éclata Friner. _Le facteur de cette bataille est le temps, ne le sentez-vous pas ? Il joue avec nous comme le vent s'amuse avec des fétus de paille. Il agit contre nous et chaque seconde qui passe, nos boucliers agonisent un peu plus. Quand ils cèderont, nous commencerons à subir d'irrémédiables dégâts et il en sera fait de nous, pauvres impériaux !  
- Je comprends.  
- Il faut absolument que d'ici là, nous détruisions un des deux croiseurs ennemis !_

La bataille changea d'ardeur. L'espoir changea de camp.  
Le puissant Errinic se défendait comme un lion en cage. Acculé et blessé, il sortait ses griffes pour infliger de terribles griffures à ses assaillants. Le bouclier du destroyer miroitait de milles couleurs sous les impacts des turbo lasers. Quelquefois nacré de jaune, tantôt irisé de bleu, parfois veiné de rouge, il offrait aux regards découragés un soupçon de réconfort. Mais il devenait évident que le bouclier ne tiendrait plus longtemps, qu'il était à bout de souffle, prêt à lâcher et à laisser l'Errinic totalement démuni.  
La résistance des chasseurs rebelles se résumait à tournoyer autour de leurs protecteurs calamaris, priant pour ne pas être pris en chasse par un pirate ou un contrebandier, aux vaisseaux plus puissants et plus rapides que leurs ailes X. Ils avaient peur, dorénavant, et cette peur même était l'aveu de leur échec. Peur qui se révéla contagieuse : le petit forceur de blocus rebelle sentit le vent tourner et abandonna ses deux grands frères pour rejoindre le refuge de la seconde corvette corellienne, celle où Drek était détenu, sans doute en compagnie de la charmante Elna.

_- Aux chasseurs et vaisseaux qui participent à la bataille, mais dans le mauvais camp !_  
La voix de Desnea était tendue.  
_- Nous n'avons rien à vous offrir, ni argent, ni matériel. L'Empire vous a lâchement acheté dans un moment de peur mais il est encore temps de nous rejoindre ! Nous ne vous promettons rien, pas même l'espoir de vaincre aujourd'hui. Nous combattons pour la liberté et ce désir qui nous anime n'habite pas les coeurs froids et durs des Impériaux ! Vous êtes pirates, contrebandiers, trafiquants, en marge de la société, mais vos coeurs ne peuvent faire la sourde oreille aux cris de désespoir et de souffrance que lance la galaxie ! C'est bien plus qu'un simple appel au secours : c'est l'essence même de la liberté, de la justice et de l'égalité qui est en danger ! Je vous en conjure : aidez-nous... aidez-vous !_  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, Desnea eut la naïveté de croire que son discours allait avoir un impact. Les ondes restèrent libres un instant rempli d'espoir, avant d'être saturées par des rires et moqueries en tout genre. Pirates, mercenaires, contrebandiers, commerçants et autres intervenants extérieurs sentaient pertinemment quelle serait l'issue de la bataille. Et qui plus est, l'appât du gain promit par l'Empire aurait transformé en pilote redoutable le plus neutre des neutres. Le commandant Desnea cracha quelques jurons et coupa brutalement la communication. Son teint était pâle et ses traits fatigués.  
_- Maudits soient-ils ! Savent-ils au moins que nous nous battons pour eux ?  
- Les impériaux ont des arguments... très convaincants, commenta un officier.  
- L'argent, l'argent, l'argent !!!  
- Il va sans dire que ce genre de population se satisfait assez bien du régime impérial. Bien que tout puissant, l'Empereur leur laisse une marge de manoeuvre suffisante pour prospérer. Tatooine en est l'exemple le plus flagrant._  
Desnea observa du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole et hocha la tête en silence. Un rictus de colère traversa son visage.  
_- Je m'attendais à tous les ennemis possibles. Mais pas à l'argent. Maudit !_  
Un bruit de course.  
Le cercle d'officiers qui s'était formé autour du jeune commandant s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser passer un des leurs, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.  
_- Commandant !  
- Parlez, enseigne.  
- Nous venons de perdre... le principal écran déflecteur.  
- Non !_  
Plusieurs officiers furent pris de peur et commencèrent à parler sans y avoir été autorisés.  
_- Silence !_ hurla Desnea. _Des dégâts ?_  
_- La coque subit de lourds dommages. Plusieurs sections du croiseur ont été perdues mais rien de dramatique. Nous dérivons une partie de l'énergie des armes pour lever les boucliers de secours._  
_- Ne faites pas ça !_ ordonna le commandant. _Maintenez la pleine puissance du système d'armement ! Qu'importe les dégâts, il faut réduire au silence le plus vite possible le destroyer impérial !_  
Plusieurs officiers secouèrent la tête négativement.  
_- Les boucliers de l'Errinic résistent, mais ils ne dureront plus longtemps. Une question de secondes, commandant. Notre second croiseur calamari est à peine touché, quant à lui. Son commandant demande à ce que nous nous écartions pour prévenir d'éventuels dégâts critiques._  
_- Parfait. Mais nous restons en place. La fin est proche._  
Quelques officiers chuchotèrent entre eux, visiblement mécontents.  
_- Commandant... ce n'est pas tout.  
- Pardon ?  
- La corvette correllienne « Nemesis » vient de battre en retraite et rejoint son homologue à la lisière de la bataille. Son commandant refuse la communication.  
- Bande de lâches... traîtres,_ expectora Desnea.

Tout à sa colère, le jeune commandant ne sentit pas que le vent de la victoire ne soufflait plus de son coté. Il était peut-être même déjà trop tard, mais Desnea refusait de regarder la réalité en face. Un ancien dicton oublié par le temps et les hommes disait en ces termes : il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir...

**Chapitre 14. Des nouvelles de l'escadron Ender**

_- Espèce de salaupard !_

Emon était un gars qu'on pouvait croire maître de ses nerfs. Mais en cet instant, il était à la limite de la fureur animale. Ses organes bouillaient et une sourde pression remontait de son bas ventre jusqu'à la gorge. Il fallait que ça explose. Le lieutenant Nyaris, tout à sa surprise, ne put s'empêcher de jouer le hautain.

_- Je ne vous permets pas !_

_- Mais je vais me permettre, moi !_ hurla Emon.

Il lui décocha un pur coup de poing qui envoya valser le lieutenant dans les airs. Il retomba sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, pendant qu'Emon l'invectivait avec toute la force de sa terrible colère.

_- Abruti ! Vous ne savez pas qui était à bord de cette navette ! C'était l'agent Drek Svar, des Renseignements Impériaux ! Votre opération a tout foutu en l'air ! Nous pouvions le libérer, mais non, il a fallu que vous pétiez plus haut que votre cul ! Vous avez voulu briller mais je vais vous dire quelque chose : les merdes comme vous ne brillent jamais !_

_- Je... je..._

_- N'aviez-vous pas reçu des instructions strictes concernant ce secteur ? Osez avouer le contraire et je vous pulvérise, tout impérial que vous êtes ! Attention !_

Nyaris se protégea la tête dans un réflexe.

_- Je... heu... non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !_

_- Menteur !_ cria Emon.

Il se rapprocha du lieutenant encore au sol et se pencha sur lui. Il le serra au col de ses deux mains et le leva lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds s'agitent vainement dans l'air. Emon avait pour lui d'être grand... et gaillard.

_- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! Soldats... à moi !_

Conditionnés, les soldats en armure blanche se firent menaçants. Ben et le reste de sa troupe en firent autant, dégainant leurs armes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Plusieurs points rouges, pour le moins aussi inquiétants, jouèrent sur les pâles armures des stormtroopers... les viseurs des tireurs d'élite de l'Ender postés en hauteur. Berek parla.

_- Je vous conseille de leur ordonner de baisser leurs armes. Fortement. D'une parce que mes snipers n'auront aucune pitié et n'épargneront personne si une bavure se produisait. Et de deux parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vous prédis les pires ennuis qu'un officier puisse endurer. Cela inclut la cour martiale et le Tribunal Impérial, peu enclins à laisser passer des bavures comme la vôtre. Réfléchissez vite. Et bien._

La réflexion fut rapide, très rapide.

_- Soldats... baissez... baissez vos armes !_

_- C'est mieux,_ fit Emon. _Bien mieux. Et maintenant vous allez me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire si oui ou non vous aviez été averti de notre venue et de la consigne qui avait été donné de ne pas interférer dans notre mission, en aucune manière que ce soit._

Nyaris baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir raté l'occasion de sa vie. Honteux d'être pris en défaut par ces orgueilleux de l'Ender et de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Oui, c'est exact. Je connaissais l'heure et le lieu de votre intervention sur Tatooine. Mais je n'en connaissais pas le motif, sinon..._

_- D'où teniez vous ces informations, lieutenant ?_ coupa Emon.

_- Un agent commandité par le mafieux local, Jabba-le-Hutt. Je n'en sais pas plus... ahem... pourriez-vous me reposer maintenant ?_ s'indigna Nyaris.

Emon relâcha sa prise et le lieutenant s'écrasa sur le sol. Un petit nuage de particules sableuses se souleva, rapidement emporté par un vent chaud et sec. Nyaris se releva, tenant à sa fierté. Il fit semblant de nettoyer son uniforme corrompu et remit en place sa coiffe. Il passa une main sur ses lèvres maculées de sang.

_- Bon, je pense que je l'ai mérité, de toute façon._

Emon le regarda comme s'il venait encore de dire une grosse bêtise.

_- Fermez-la,_ rétorqua Ben. _Vous en avez déjà assez fait._

Nyaris sembla soucieux. Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

_- Je suppose que vous êtes venus en capsules, sinon nos radars auraient aperçus vos navettes. Vous allez mettre un temps fou pour contacter un transport impérial. Vous n'aviez pas prévu la fuite de votre officier._

_- En effet. Nous n'avions pas prévu la bêtise de certains impériaux._

Le lieutenant fit fi de la remarque de Ben et continua.

_- Mes deux navettes sont déjà en route, j'en ai donné l'ordre il y a plusieurs minutes. Elles étaient en lisière de combat. Regardez._

Il désigna deux points qui grossissaient dans le ciel, vers le sud-est des plaines désertiques.

Ben s'exclama en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

_- Des transports de Stormtroopers DX9 !_

Conçus par la corporation Telgorn, ces transports de classe Delta DX9 étaient très appréciés de la flotte Impériale : canons lasers et à ions, lances torpilles à proton, écran déflecteur. Et surtout son système de baie universelle : le DX9 était capable de s'amarrer sur n'importe quel vaisseau et n'importe où sur sa coque. Ce qui faisait de ce transport un modèle de base efficace pour donner l'assaut, et plus important… bons marchés pour l'Empire.

_- Que pensiez-vous, _osa ajouter Nyaris. _J'avais carte blanche._

_- Hm…_ se sentit obligé d'ajouter Ben. _Ce ne sont pas des ATR-6 ni des classes Gamma. Mais nous ferons avec, lieutenant. En espérant pour vous que ça suffise à libérer Drek._

Nyaris consulta son bracelet électronique.

_- Je vous propose de décoller immédiatement. Nous avons... trois minutes et trente-cinq secondes de retard sur elle. C'est jouable. Nous aurions pu avoir moins si..._

Nyaris s'humecta les lèvres d'où coulait encore du sang. Les deux navettes amorçaient leur atterrissage rapide. Son bracelet émit un sifflement. Une communication.

_- Lieutenant ?_ fit une voix grésillante.

_- Transmettez._

_- Nous avons craqué leurs sécurités et nous avons intercepté un message important ! Une flottille rebelle est sur le point d'émerger aux abords de Tatooine. Apparemment pour prendre livraison d'une marchandise que nous suspectons humaine et de grande valeur, d'après la teneur du message !. Secteur de sortie hyperspatiale BY-21. Temps estimé, T-6 minutes !_

_- Excellent travail._

Le lieutenant jeta un regard de triomphe sur l'escouade Ender. Les passerelles des deux navettes venaient de se déployer au sol.

_- Il vous faut une invitation ?_ lança-t-il.

Ben et Emon se turent. Berek ragea derrière son casque. L'instant d'après, l'escadron Ender prenait possession d'une des deux navettes. Nyaris et une poignée de ses meilleurs hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la seconde, laissant la base au reste des soldats et sous le commandement de son sous-officier.

Les deux navettes peinaient à s'arracher de l'attraction de la planète jaune. Leur vitesse était excessive pour une sortie atmosphérique mais Berek et ses hommes ne voulaient pas perdre une seule seconde. Ils n'étaient pas escortés : la totalité des forces aériennes impériales venaient d'être requises par le commandant de l'Errinic. Certainement, la situation là-haut était-elle encore moins brillante...

Elle était encore pire. L'Errinic était en bien mauvaise posture, ses boucliers sur le point de céder face à la puissance de tir des deux croiseurs de type calamari. Heureusement, une horde de vaisseaux non identifiés et de toute évidence du coté impérial participaient à la bataille, à la grande surprise de Ben.  
_- Des chasseurs et vaisseaux extérieurs !  
- Tu n'as pas suivi les ondes ?_ demanda Emon. _Le commandant de l'Errinic a eu la brillante idée de promettre une prime aux extérieurs qui se joindraient à la bataille pour protéger son destroyer. Et voilà le résultat !  
- Alliés d'un jour... _constata Ben.  
_- Je contacte l'Errinic._  
Berek tapota sur plusieurs touches translucides aux formes étranges. La communication grésilla avant de s'établir. Une figure apparut, pâle mais fière.  
_- Commandant Friner vous écoute, Escadron Ender.  
- Vous avez reçu notre précédent message ?  
- Parfaitement. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à capturer la navette, les vaisseaux rebelles sont intervenus trop tôt. Et nous nous trouvons dans une situation exécrable.  
- Courage, commandant. L'Empereur est avec nous.  
- Cependant, continua Friner, nous avons la certitude que la rebelle... Elna c'est ça ? se trouve bien en compagnie de l'agent des renseignements impériaux sur la corvette correlienne restée en retrait, aux coordonnées que je vous transmets.  
- Merci, cette information est précieuse. La récupération de l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat est prioritaire. Nous avons donc besoin d'aide, commandant.  
- Très bien,_ déclara Friner à regret. _Nous allons vous accorder une escorte de chasseurs Tie.  
- Nous allons avoir besoin d'autre chose.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Vous possédez des navettes de transport à bord de l'Errinic ?  
- Affirmatif.  
- Faites en sortir autant que vous pourrez, mais elles n'auront pas besoin d'être remplies, juste un pilote. Quand nous approcherons des corvettes, je ne veux pas que nous soyons pris pour cible. La libération de l'officier Svar est à ce prix. Bien reçu, commandant ?_  
Friner mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, pour bien montrer sa désapprobation à sacrifier des pilotes et à les détourner de leur mission initiale, la protection du destroyer. Mais l'Escadron Ender devait passer en priorité, il le savait.  
_- Très bien. L'escorte et les transports vous rejoindront dans quelques minutes. De plus, une vague de chasseurs vous précèdent, ils ont pour objectifs les réacteurs de la corvette rebelle. Ils l'empêcheront par tous les moyens de prendre la fuite. Pour vous donner le temps d'intervenir.  
- Merci, encore, Commandant. Je sais ce que cela représente pour vous, mais je suis certain que vous réussirez à repousser la menace rebelle. Quant à nous, nous réussirons, soyez-en certains. Et vous aurez pris part à cette réussite. Bon courage.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr,_ déclara Friner, amer. _Encore une fois, faites attention, la zone n'est pas sécurisée. Bonne chance à vous._  
La communication se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans un grésillement.  
Ben et Emon regardèrent Berek.  
_- Je comprends la frustration du commandant à sacrifier ses hommes_, lâcha Berek.  
_- Chacun son job..._ rétorqua Ben. _Le nôtre c'est de libérer Drek, et pour cela, encore faut-il arriver vivant jusqu'à son vaisseau. La guerre n'est pas juste.  
- Bon, regagnez tous vos sièges et harnachez-vous. Les rebelles ne nous laisseront pas approcher de leurs vaisseaux si facilement. Ca va remuer.  
- C'est parti ! Drek nous voilà !_

**Chapitre 15. Péripéties et derniers soubresauts de l'Errinic**

_- Commandant !_  
Friner était en train d'observer la bataille spatiale depuis la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait le poste de commandement de l'Errinic. Il se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, non sans prestance.  
_- Parlez, lieutenant, parlez !  
- Notre second système déflecteur vient de succomber. Nous n'avons plus de boucliers et subissons des dégâts irrémédiables. A la cadence à laquelle les deux croiseurs calamaris nous tirent dessus, l'Errinic ne sera bientôt plus qu'un gruyère flottant dans le vide de l'espace...  
- Merci pour l'allusion, lieutenant.  
- Nous ne battons pas en retraite, commandant ?  
- Non. Il est trop tard et même si nous fuyions, les rebelles ne nous lâcheront pour autant. Nous sommes une proie trop facile pour eux. Mais c'est là où ils se trompent, heureusement._  
Friner médita quelques secondes, devant le jeune lieutenant qui visiblement ne tenait plus en place. Ce dernier se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, frénétiquement.  
_- Un tiers de notre énergie est encore dérivée vers les moteurs, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Affirmatif, commandant.  
- Très bien. Dérivez la totalité de cette énergie vers l'armement de l'Errinic.  
- Com... commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas, faites ce que je dis,_ souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse. _C'est maintenant qu'il faut vaincre ou mourir, mais au moins nous ne fuirons plus, maintenant..._

La tourelle ajusta son tir méthodiquement et lâcha une salve destructrice. Cette dernière traversa la distance qui séparait l'Errinic du croiseur amiral en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour prononcer une insulte en jawa, c'est dire. Il n'y eut aucun bruit quand elle traversa la coque du croiseur rebelle. Et pour cause, la coque avait déjà été détruite par des tirs précédents. Les lasers traversèrent plusieurs cloisons de soute avant d'heurter de plein fouet un compartiment de générateur d'énergie. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le générateur n'explosa pas soudainement comme on pouvait le voir dans les films d'action diffusés sur l'Holovision. Et il n'explosa pas parce qu'il avait été touché, non. Le système de refroidissement s'était simplement arrêté. Les techniciens du compartiment ne pouvaient plus éteindre le générateur ou simplement mettre en route un circuit de refroidissement de secours : ils avaient tous péri suite à la brutale dépressurisation. Il surchauffa donc lentement jusqu'à atteindre une température infernale qui fit fondre les structures métalliques autour de lui. Il devint définitivement instable et libéra soudainement les quelques mégatonnes de neutrons, protons et autres joyeusetés qui s'ébattaient il y a peu à l'intérieur du générateur d'énergie.

Ce fut beau. Destructeur, mais définitivement magnifique. Il ne fallait pas s'imaginer une explosion démesurée non plus. Elle ne fut même pas visible de l'extérieur du croiseur. Mais elle eut la chance de provoquer une petite réaction en chaîne qui détruisit quelques générateurs mitoyens. Le spectacle fut encore plus beau, cette fois-ci, et visible depuis l'Errinic. La partie bâbord de la poupe du croiseur amiral rebelle fut soudain noyée dans une lumière aveuglante qui ne dura qu'une microseconde. L'explosion en elle-même prit la forme d'une boule de feu gigantesque mais qui ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'avait duré la lumière. Le vide spatial absorba en deux ou trois secondes toutes les flammes et toute la chaleur émise par la déflagration. Une excavation béante vit le jour dans la coque du croiseur rebelle. Tout autour flottaient des débris de toutes sortes : morceaux de coques, cadavres humains... qui entamaient une lente et funeste orbite autour du croiseur.

La joie flottait dans l'air confiné et recyclé de l'Errinic. Pendant quelques secondes, ni le second croiseur calamari, ni le destroyer impérial n'échangèrent de tirs. Une sorte de magie s'était installée, très vite interrompue par une reprise des salves ravageuses rebelles.

_- Commandant ! La coque est endommagée à 70. La plupart des sections de l'Errinic ont été isolées du vide de l'espace. 80 des tourelles lasers bâbord et 60 des tourelles tribord ne fonctionnent plus. Nous avons perdu le contact avec celles qui tirent encore. Les réacteurs sont endommagés à plus de 90 et ne reçoivent de toute façon plus d'énergie. Les communications sont hors d'état, nous avons perdu les contacts avec les bases impériales sur Tatooine, ainsi qu'avec la totalité de nos chasseurs encore engagés dans la bataille. Les pertes humaines se chiffrent par centaines et les infirmeries sont débordées. La moitié de nos transports ne sont plus en état de passer en vol sidéral et l'autre moitié ne vaut guère mieux. Accessoirement, nos engins mécanisés, TB-TT et AT-AT, ont subi de lourds dommages, mais je pense que c'est le cadet de nos soucis..._

Comme pour confirmer ses dires et rajouter encore plus à l'atmosphère angoissante de la situation, la totalité des lumières sur l'Errinic s'éteignirent violemment, remplacées par l'éclairage rougeâtre clignotant de secours. Les sirènes d'alerte ne rugissaient plus qu'avec faiblesse, au vu du manque d'énergie. De seconde en seconde, leurs appels stridents se muaient en soupirs. Bientôt, elles ne furent plus du tout audibles...

Aussi brutalement que soudainement, les baies de la passerelle principale explosèrent, sous l'impact d'une salve de lasers bien ajustée. L'effet fut immédiat et tout commença à voler dans la grande pièce, du matériel aux membres de l'équipage.  
Friner ne contemplait plus la progression de la bataille à ce moment. Il s'était éloigné pour écouter le rapport détaillé des avaries, près du sas principal. D'autres furent moins chanceux que lui. L'air s'échappait dans le vide de l'espace, comme aspiré par une énorme dépression. Avec une force et une puissance bestiale, terrible, elle engloutit les malheureux opérateurs qui avaient la malchance de se trouver trop près. Ceux qui se trouvaient debout et donc non harnachés, comme l'exigeait la procédure standard de sécurité en cas de combat spatial, furent les premiers à être précipités hors de l'Errinic, livrés à une mort affreuse et douloureuse dans le froid sidéral.  
Solidement agrippé au rebord de la console de transmission, le commandant Friner luttait de tout son corps pour résister à l'aspiration. Il avait confiance : il n'était pas vieux et ses muscles lui obéissaient encore parfaitement.

Il mit quelques secondes à percevoir les hurlements de peur, proches de lui...  
Tournant la tête du mieux qu'il pu, il aperçut l'un de ses officiers de liaison, à moins d'un mètre de lui... comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... qui luttait, les doigts accrochés sur une grille à même le sol. Visiblement, il allait lâcher prise : la force d'aspiration était trop grande et la grille lui cisaillait les doigts. Friner aurait pu tourner à nouveau la tête et l'oublier, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait apprit à l'école. Plusieurs années de solidarité forcée dans une académie impériale ne s'oubliaient pas aussi facilement.  
Le jeune officier avait les yeux agrandis par la peur. Il ne cessait de fixer l'espace béant, derrière lui. L'air quittait la passerelle avec une vitesse prodigieuse, accompagné d'un sifflement terrible, assourdissant. Friner eut peur de ne jamais se faire comprendre.

_- Lieutenant, regardez-moi !_ hurla-t-il.  
Rien n'y fit, soit qu'il fut médusé par le spectacle de mort derrière lui, soit qu'il n'entendisse pas les appels du commandant : le lieutenant ne répondait pas.  
_- Bordel de merde, lieutenant, regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi, maintenant !  
- Co... commandant ?  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Regardez-moi et écoutez-moi !_  
Un rictus de souffrance tordit le visage du lieutenant.  
_- Mes doigts ! Mes doigts vont lâcher ! J'ai trop mal, je ne peux plus tenir !  
- Vous avez fini de faire la mauviette, lieutenant ?_ hurla Friner d'une voix terrible.  
Le jeune homme regardait son supérieur, d'un air médusé.  
_- Je vais m'approcher et vous tendre la main, vous m'entendez ?  
- Je vais lâcher !!!  
- Non, vous n'allez pas lâcher, vous allez tenir bon, c'est un ordre !_  
Le lieutenant esquissa un sourire, faiblement. Et ferma les yeux...

Friner était un poil trop loin. Même en tendant la main, il n'arriverait pas à sa hauteur pour le secourir. Mais il avait bien une trentaine de centimètres à gagner, car la console était assez large et il était fermement agrippé en son milieu. Il fallait agir, vite.

_- J'arrive, lieutenant, tenez bon !_

Tâtonnant pour trouver des prises dignes de ce nom, le commandant progressait doucement. Le jeune homme ne criait plus, ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Peut-être sous la douleur avait-il perdu connaissance. Mais ses doigts accrochés dans la grille tenaient encore. Mais l'action de la dépressurisation, alliée à celle de la grille coupante à souhait, entaillait sa chair et peut-être même ses os. Des gouttes de sang perlaient de ses blessures. Elles prenaient de la vitesse avant de s'éjecter avec fulgurance hors du destroyer. Friner se rendit compte avec horreur que plusieurs des doigts du lieutenant étaient déjà sectionnés, arrachés !

_- Lieutenant ???_

Il avait vraiment perdu connaissance. Mais Friner n'allait pas le laisser tomber comme ça.  
Il assura lentement et fermement la prise de sa main droite, contractant avec violence les muscles de celle-ci. Friner relâcha lentement les doigts de sa main gauche. L'aspiration fit immédiatement son effet et son bras fut brusquement attiré vers le vide de l'espace. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi faciles qu'elles paraissaient. Friner jura tout bas : ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de l'officier ! Il n'arrivait pas à l'agripper. Il pensa furtivement que c'était bien le genre de choses qui pouvaient arriver dans un holofilm d'action, le genre diffusé sur les canaux aux heures de grande écoute. Mais c'était vraiment la réalité, cette fois-ci. Et la vie du jeune lieutenant se jouait à quelques centimètres, terribles... des centimètres qui séparaient la vie de la mort. Friner cracha quelques insultes bien nourries à l'encontre de la fatalité. Mais jamais le destin ni la fatalité ne dirigeraient sa vie, ni ses actes. Jamais.  
Il fit un dangereux effort, tentant d'élonger son bras. Mais la nature humaine était ce qu'elle était, l'humain ne faisait définitivement pas parti de ces espèces extra-terrestres qui avaient la faculté d'allonger leurs membres et il échoua. Ne prenant pas le temps de plus de réflexion, chaque seconde comptait, sa main tâtonna et ses doigts se glissèrent dans la terrible grille et s'y cramponnèrent. Son autre main lâcha la prise si sûre de la console. Son corps bascula violemment et il se retrouva dans la même position que l'officier, la grille commençant à lui taillader les jointures de ses doigts. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ce qu'il faisait était bien plus important que sa douleur. Il passa un bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour soulager un peu la pression et attendit, stoïque.

Encore une fois, le retard était dû à la carence énergétique du destroyer.  
Tardivement et lentement, les épaisses cloisons métalliques se refermèrent sur le vide de l'espace. Il leur fallu deux pleines minutes pour se refermer et isoler totalement la passerelle. Deux minutes pendant lesquelles plusieurs vies furent encore perdues. Plus personne n'espérait quand le cliquetis rassurant du verrouillage des cloisons se fit entendre. Une rumeur de joie parcourut ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

_- L'Empereur soit loué... _marmonna le commandant.

La pression douloureuse sur ses doigts avait disparu. Il poussa cependant un hurlement de souffrance quand il dégagea ses doigts. Ces derniers présentaient de profondes entailles qui mettraient plusieurs semaines à se faire oublier. Heureusement, les os n'étaient pas atteints. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, Friner avait eu de la chance, il le savait.  
Comme le voulait la procédure, l'accès à la passerelle avait été condamnée, jusqu'à ce que les choses soient revenues dans l'ordre. La pression de l'air approchant un chiffre correct, la porte principale se déverrouilla et les hommes d'équipages et médecins qui attendaient derrière purent venir secourir ceux qui en avaient besoin.

_- Commandant ! Vous n'avez rien ? Par l'Empereur… infirmier !  
- Ce n'est rien._

Un infirmier se hâta et appliqua sur les plaies une sorte de gel translucide verdâtre qui eut pour effet de soulager immédiatement la douleur. Après un pansement rapidement effectué, il se dépêcha d'aller soigner l'officier que le commandant venait de sauver au péril de sa vie. Il appliqua le même gel et les plaies cessèrent de saigner. Le jeune homme avait perdu plusieurs doigts, qui restaient accrochés à la maudite grille, mais il aurait pu perdre bien plus encore. L'infirmier entreprit une série de piqûres après avoir vérifié son état de santé.  
Friner se retourna vers un officier proche.

_- La situation ?_ s'enquit-il immédiatement.  
_- Aucune idée, commandant. Nous n'avons plus aucun contact. Impossible de joindre les machinistes, officiers de pont, navigateurs ou radars. Nous sommes « isolés » du reste du vaisseau, je pense que tout le monde l'est, d'ailleurs.  
- Silence, silence !_  
Le commandant eut de la peine à se faire entendre.  
_- Silence, je réclame le silence !_  
Les survivants se taisaient à présent, tandis que les infirmiers et médecins s'affairaient. Friner tendit l'oreille et au bout de quelques secondes, son visage devint anxieux. De sourdes détonations faisaient trembler imperceptiblement le destroyer.  
_- Ils nous tirent toujours dessus !  
- Alors nous sommes perdus, cette fois-ci.  
- Les transports de secours...  
- ... sont pour la plupart endommagés et inaptes au vol,_ continua Friner. _De plus, nous n'aurions jamais le temps matériel de nous frayer un passage vers le hangar. Enfin, je ne compte pas abandonner le reste de mes hommes. Et puis, comme le veut une ancienne tradition ancrée dans la marine, je ne désire pas survivre à mon bâtiment. L'Errinic sera mon tombeau.  
- Commandant ! Commandant, venez voir !_  
La voix était celle d'un des sous-officiers de pont. Il regardait à travers un des petits hublots de la passerelle, qui n'avait pas explosé sous l'impact. Il riait et désignait du doigt quelque chose dans l'espace. Friner s'approcha rapidement.  
_- Regardez !_

**Chapitre 16. Hésitations rebelles**

L'espace.  
Tatooine.  
Une carcasse aux étranges protubérances.  
_- Le croiseur calamari... constata Friner. Celui que nous avons sévèrement endommagé. On dirait que le destin se charge de l'achever._  
Le commandant fronça des sourcils pour mieux y voir.  
_- Il n'a pas réussi à corriger sa route et ses réacteurs encore en état le font dévier droit vers Tatooine ! Il commence à pénétrer dans l'atmosphère..._  
Le reste des hommes et femmes présents faisait cercle autour de leur commandant, essayant d'apercevoir le spectacle.  
_- Dans notre agonie, nous aurons le privilège d'avoir détruit un de leurs gros vaisseaux !_

Au loin, la carlingue du croiseur calamari commençait à s'échauffer sous le frottement des premières particules de la ionosphère. Bientôt la coque vibra sous la pression qui devenait de seconde en seconde plus forte. A ce stade, Friner et ceux qui arrivaient à voir le hublot par-dessus son épaule, apercevaient une énorme boule de feu, semblable à une météorite qui fonçait s'écraser sur la planète jaune. Le croiseur n'arriva pas si loin, cependant, et explosa dans une terrible déflagration, qu'on entendit partout sur Tatooine, de l'astroport de Mos Esley jusqu'au repaire de l'infâme Jabba le Hutt. Certains débris s'échouèrent quand même dans le sable du désert et sur quelques villes, causant des dégâts minimes. Ils furent récupérés et vendus au marché noir. Rares, ces petits morceaux de coques pour la plupart, furent recherchés dans toute la galaxie avec avidité comme symbolisant une grande victoire pour l'Empire.  
Certains à bord de l'Errinic poussèrent des cris de joie. Ils furent de courte durée car la menace de l'autre croiseur calamari était toujours présente. Derrière lui, le soleil projetait un effrayant cône d'ombre sur le destroyer en piteux état...  
_- Je vois certaines de nos tourelles qui continuent à tirer sur le vaisseau ennemi, _commença Friner._ Je suis fier de ces hommes... mes hommes.  
- C'est la fin, commandant ?_

La destruction du croiseur amiral avait jeté un froid sur les rebelles.  
Le commandant en charge du dernier croiseur calamari, Etnyn, avait vivement critiqué l'ordre d'attaquer le destroyer impérial. Que représentait un destroyer pour l'Empire ? Alors que la perte d'un croiseur aussi puissant qu'un croiseur calamari représentait pour l'alliance une perte indéniable. Un vaisseau qui ferait défaut lorsque les rebelles décideraient d'un raid éclair sur une station impériale. Avec lui, des milliers d'hommes venaient de périr. La rébellion vivait des heures sombres et cette perte sèche en vie humaine n'allait pas arranger les choses.  
Etnyn n'était pas de nature belliqueuse. Il était plus vieux que celui qui le commandait, à savoir le défunt commandant Desnea, mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Sa nature préservatrice, précautionneuse, expliquait le fait qu'il ait rarement été muté à des postes de commandement. Mais il n'en prenait pas ombrage et acceptait la situation.

Etnyn délaissa des yeux les débris du croiseur amiral, qui se consumaient dans l'atmosphère de la planète des sables. Son regard se porta sur le fier et impétueux Errinic, qui osait encore les défier. Sa carcasse était criblée d'impacts, de nombreux corps sans vie flottaient, en orbite lente autour du destroyer impérial. Toute lumière avait disparu des hublots et des baies. Des arcs électriques naissaient un peu partout, sur et sous la surface métallique, signes d'une grande instabilité énergétique. En regardant un peu mieux, on apercevait des lueurs d'importants incendies, au plus profond des entrailles du vaisseau. Et pourtant, pourtant... une petite vingtaine de tourelles lasers continuaient d'harceler les boucliers du croiseur calamari. La déficience d'énergie obligeait les canonniers impériaux à réduire la puissance des salves ainsi que leur fréquence. Mais ils continuaient de tirer, inlassablement.

_- Ils tirent toujours ! Pourquoi continuent-ils à tirer ???  
- Ce sont des impériaux. Les canonniers de l'Errinic continueront de tirer jusqu'à la fin. S'ils avaient des pierres à la place de leurs canons, ils tenteraient quand même de nous les envoyer dessus. Ils sont conditionnés pour agir ainsi._  
Etnyn hocha la tête, gravement.  
_- Il faut avouer qu'ils sont têtus, fiers et combattants. Superbement dressés pour obéir. Loyaux envers leur Empereur de pacotille jusqu'à la fin. C'est pathétique.  
- Commandant ?  
- Je vous écoute, enseigne.  
- Les boucliers du croiseur ne sont plus qu'à 70. Nos ailes X et Y perdent la bataille, nombre de nos chasseurs sont revenus aux hangars, gravement endommagés. Les vaisseaux pirates, mercenaires et commerçants, alliés au reste des chasseurs Tie ennemis, harcèlent notre position. Ils sont trop rapides pour la plupart de nos tourelles. D'autre part, nos estimations divergent quand à l'état du destroyer ennemi. Il a toujours de l'énergie en réserve : ses tourelles continuent à nous prendre pour cible. Ses moteurs sont endommagés mais sans gravité ni réactions en chaîne : apparemment, le commandant de l'Errinic a fait dévier toute l'énergie vers l'armement.  
- Aucune estimation quant à sa résistance ?  
- Non.  
- Ce n'est pas mon combat et ce n'est pas mon intention de venger Desnea.  
- Commandant ?_  
Etnyn releva fièrement le menton et parla d'une voix claire.  
_- Moteurs à pleine puissance. Demi-tour, nous rejoignons nos corvettes. Préparez le saut en hyper espace aux coordonnées initiales.  
- Commandant, une communication._  
Sans que ce dernier n'ait donné son accord, un écran s'alluma.  
_- Stupide, c'est stupide ! Maudit Desnea !  
- Je sais,_ commenta Etnyn. _Je ne pouvais rien faire._  
La voix d'Elna était furieuse. Il n'y avait pas que sa voix : son visage était rouge de colère, ses traits tirés. Ses sourcils froncés soulignaient l'expression de ses yeux de braise. Même dans cet état, la jeune rebelle était magnifique.  
_- Nos senseurs indiquent une formation de chasseurs impériaux en approche, releva-t-elle. Mais que diable faites-vous donc ?  
- Le temps est venu de nous replier. Il nous est impossible d'estimer les avaries de l'Errinic et s'il peut nous résister encore longtemps. De toute évidence, il aura pour des semaines de réparation, il faudra en aviser l'alliance. Et je ne désire pas traîner dans ce secteur plus longtemps.  
- Je prépare immédiatement le saut en hyper espace, commandant._  
La voix d'Elna était nouée.  
_- Il faut espérer que les informations que l'agent impérial possède en valent la chandelle.  
- J'espère aussi, Elna. Mais ceci est votre mission. Nous nous retrouverons au point de rendez-vous, bonne chance.  
- Ils sont déjà sur nous, Etnyn ! Envoyez-nous des renforts !_

**Chapitre 17. Sacrifice**

Le jeune pilote impérial Goirdir Fivre venait de quitter sa formation pour prendre en chasse l'aile X d'un ennemi. Celui-ci multipliait désespérément les acrobaties pour distancer le poursuivant. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le chasseur Tie de se rapprocher inexorablement, ses tirs devenaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus mortels. Le pilote rebelle tenta de faire plonger son appareil, dans un dernier espoir. La carlingue frémissait sous la vitesse et il crut que les moteurs de l'appareil allaient le lâcher. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Goirdir Fivre avait anticipé la manoeuvre trop prévisible de l'ennemi. Comme on lui avait enseigné à l'Académie, en situation de panique, une grande majorité de pilotes rebelles tentaient une plongée pour s'échapper. Les statistiques étaient formelles. Aussi, le jeune Goirdir avait prit soin de s'en rappeler pour toujours anticiper sur les manoeuvres ennemies. Comme maintenant. Les quelques dixièmes de seconde que le pilote impérial avait gagné sur sa proie furent fatales à l'adversaire. Le collimateur de visée vint doucement se positionner sur l'appareil ennemi, le doigt sur la gâchette accentua sa pression. Le rebelle le pressentit, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que sa manoeuvre était vouée à l'échec, que le chasseur Tie s'était bien trop rapproché. Il cria de rage, mais aucun son ne sortit du cockpit. Dans l'espace, personne ne vous entend crier. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, l'aile X explosait en myriades de particules lumineuses, qui s'éteignirent aussi subitement qu'elles étaient nées, dans le vide glacial de l'espace.  
_- Joli coup, lieutenant Goirdir, rejoignez la formation !  
- Merci, capitaine... non, attendez !_  
Deux petits points blancs en forme de X s'étaient détachés de la confusion de la mêlée spatiale. A quelques lieux, derrière son appareil. Ils devinrent vite deux chasseurs rebelles qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de laisser la mort de leur camarade impunie. La situation s'aggravait dangereusement car les ennemis n'allaient pas tarder à être sur lui, lâchant leurs salves de feu. Et le jeune Goirdir était encore loin de sa formation. Trop loin.

_- Deux ailes X me prennent en chasse à seize heures !  
- Tâchez de jouer un peu avec eux, nous arrivons._  
La voix de son capitaine était grave mais sereine. Goirdir fut immédiatement apaisé.  
_- Faites vite !_

Les premières salves laser se jetèrent sur lui avec férocité. Les moteurs enclenchés à fond, le pilote impérial tenta de faire jouer son atout : la vitesse et la maniabilité de son appareil. Si la distance ne s'était pas réduite, elle ne s'était pas non plus agrandie et le danger restait menaçant. Tant que faire se pouvait, Goirdir dirigeait son appareil vers les points amis qui se précipitaient à son secours. Mais les rebelles ne furent pas dupes. Un des deux appareils se détacha sur sa droite, décrivant une ellipse assez large et obligeant le chasseur Tie à dévier de sa course s'il voulait espérer contenir les assaillants. L'autre rebelle manoeuvrait avec aisance derrière son chasseur Tie, espaçant ses tirs pour se concentrer sur leur précision. Le pilote impérial reconnut là un vieux de la vieille, qui avait du bouchon et des milliers d'heures de vol derrière lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore, lui, le jeune officier émoulu, fraîchement sorti d'école. Que pouvait-il faire donc ? Il n'arrivait pas à le semer, et même, la situation semblait se dégrader de seconde en seconde. Il semblait que la distance qui séparait les deux appareils diminuait, malgré les efforts désespérés de Goirdir. Inconsciemment, il effectua une manoeuvre qui n'était pas une manoeuvre de repli mais une manoeuvre d'attaque. On l'appelait communément à l'Académie « le grand huit ». L'aile X du poursuivant s'en rendit compte et il en profita pour gagner quelques mètres sur son futur trophée. Par contre et bizarrement, l'autre appareil, qui pesait sur la course du pilote et l'obligeait à dévier sa trajectoire, à l'opposé des renforts, ne vit rien venir et se retrouva légèrement en delà du vaisseau de Goirdir. Ce fut la surprise totale. Le jeune lieutenant ne perdit pas de temps. Il braqua les commandes de son appareil à fond et son organe de visée s'ajusta l'ombre d'une seconde sur l'appareil du malheureux rebelle. Cela lui suffit. Il ne saurait jamais s'il venait de jouer de chance ou pas, mais l'aile X fut gravement touchée par son tir précis et rapide. Quelques instants plus tard elle explosa toute seule dans le vide de l'espace. Le pilote s'était néanmoins éjecté, mais sa durée de vie ne frôlait pas la paire d'heures s'il n'était pas récupéré très vite. Cela importait bien peu au jeune Goirdir qui se trouvait alors en position critique. Un tir bien ajusté lui fit croire que c'en était terminé de lui. Mais il n'avait endommagé que l'aile gauche de son chasseur Tie, qui partit en vrille incontrôlée. Tout allait bientôt être fini car les commandes ne répondaient plus, ou pas assez du moins pour rétablir l'assiette de l'appareil. Le poursuivant ajusta tranquillement son appareil de visée et un sourire vint effleurer son visage raviné par le temps.  
Il y eut une terrible déflagration. Le tir avait touché les organes vitaux de l'appareil, qui se désintégra littéralement, ne laissant que quelques poussières métalliques. La seconde aile X n'était plus ! Goirdir tira péniblement sur les commandes et au bout de quelques secondes, son chasseur filait droit, libre de tout poursuivant mais l'aile gauche sérieusement endommagée.

_- Merci, capitaine !  
- De rien p'tit gars..._  
Le chef d'escadron inspecta des yeux les dégâts sur l'appareil de son protégé.  
_- Ca va tenir, lieutenant ?  
- Ca va tenir, capitaine. Il faudra bien, je ne compte pas vous laisser toutes les médailles !  
- C'est bon,_ fit-il en souriant, _il y en aura pour tout le monde. Allez on reprend la formation et on rejoint le convoi, vite. On a un peu de retard mais on est dans les temps. C'est parti._

Le convoi...  
...était franchement en mauvaise posture ! La corvette Corellienne qui retenait prisonnier l'officier Drek ne comptait pas se faire aborder aussi facilement. De gigantesques salves de batteries lasers s'abattaient sur les navettes de l'Empire qui osaient s'approcher de trop près. Pour rajouter à l'impossibilité de la situation, un nombre important d'ailes X et Y rebelles s'acharnaient sur elles, dans le but évident d'en détruire le maximum pour empêcher l'abordage du cargo. Les chasseurs de l'Empire peinaient à assurer la sécurité des navettes d'assaut, prises entre deux feux, celui des chasseurs rebelles et celui de la corvette ennemie qui ne ménageait pas sa puissance de destruction. Les pertes étaient terribles, aussi bien d'un coté que de l'autre.

Les chasseurs impériaux étaient arrivés au but qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Et rapidement, même. Une explosion naquit sur le dos de la corvette, qui se propagea aux réacteurs, les mettant hors service. C'était une faille bien connue des corvettes de type Corellienne, exploitée depuis longtemps par les flottes de l'Empire. Il était de notoriété publique que ces corvettes jouent mal leur rôle de vaisseau de guerre, de toute façon. Ainsi, depuis plusieurs années, elles étaient reléguées à des missions de transport ou d'escorte. Mais les rebelles pêchaient par leur nombre réduit de vaisseaux et navettes, et souvent se trouvaient dans l'obligation d'utiliser ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Et ils avaient beaucoup de corvettes Corelliennes, malheureusement pour eux. Et ce qui se passait en ce moment n'était que le résultat d'une bête faille de sécurité dans la conception de la corvette, quelques tirs savamment ajustés au niveau des réacteurs, mal protégés et mal isolés, provoquant dans le meilleur des cas une coupure volontaire d'énergie dans les réacteurs, et une immobilisation de la corvette, incapable désormais de manœuvrer ou de passer en vitesse lumière, et dans le pire des cas amenant à la destruction pure et simple de la corvette. Mais heureusement pour Drek, cela n'arriva pas. Cependant, même paralysée, la corvette tirait inlassablement sur tout ce qui s'approchait trop près d'elle, et depuis quelques minutes, sentant le danger venir, sur tous les transports. Une quinzaine de navettes d'assaut faisaient voile vers la corvette. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas tous contenir d'équipage, c'était impossible ! Dans le doute, il fallait bien se résoudre à en détruire le plus possible, en espérant détruire la bonne. Le capitaine de la corvette espérait sincèrement et naïvement avoir cette chance…

Dans le feu de l'action, une navette que Goirdir reconnut comme celle qui transportait l'escadron Ender, réussit à s'approcher convenablement du vaisseau Corellien. A cette courte distance, les batteries lasers se montraient plutôt inefficaces et les faisceaux lumineux frôlaient la carlingue du vaisseau pour se perdre dans la bataille, plus loin. C'est pourquoi une aile Y rebelle, voyant venir le danger impérial, décocha l'un de ses puissants missiles qui fila vite et droit vers Ben et ses compagnons. Un missile particulièrement véloce, qui était attiré par la chaleur infrarouge dégagée par les moteurs subluminiques, facilement repérable dans le froid sidéral. Un missile qui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de les épargner. La navette d'assaut était maintenant tout près du navire Corellien et entamait sa procédure d'arrimage forcé. Mais le missile lancé vers elle ne lui permettrait jamais de mettre en sécurité les hommes qu'elle abritait. C'était trop tard.  
Goirdir décrocha et se précipita en vitesse maximale sur la navette.  
_- Lieutenant, que faites-vous ?_  
C'était sa première mission en milieu hostile, après bien des années d'entraînements.  
_- Lieutenant, reprenez la formation !_  
Il avait eu une merveilleuse enfance, loin des tracas du monde extérieur, sur Naboo. Le soleil et la nature l'avaient vu grandir et mûrir, auprès de ses frères et soeurs qu'il aimait.  
_- Pilote, je vous ordonne de revenir !_  
Goirdir avait incorporé l'Académie très tôt et s'était révélé l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, faisant la fierté de ses parents qui ne tarissaient plus d'éloges quand ils parlaient de leur fils aîné.  
_- Lieutenant Goirdir... _soupira son capitaine de vol, qui avait compris ses intentions.  
Le jeune homme avait les yeux remplis de larmes, se rappelant les différents événements de sa vie, qui défilaient devant ses yeux comme dans un kaléidoscope géant.  
_- ... nous nous retrouverons là-haut, au paradis des justes... _souffla le capitaine.  
Il se remémora les paroles de son officier supérieur, lorsque celui-ci lui avait apprit sa participation à une mission de la plus haute importance, la protection du convoi d'abordage.  
_- Vous savez ce qu'est une mission de la plus haute importance ?  
- Non, capitaine.  
- C'est une mission où l'on a des récompenses... mais où les récompenses sont envoyées à votre famille. Alors faites attention à vous !_  
Son chasseur Tie arriverait juste à temps pour croiser la trajectoire du missile et empêcher la destruction de la navette de l'escadron Ender. Au lieu d'avoir un déluge de morts à son palmarès, ce maudit missile n'en causerait qu'une seule, la sienne. Il repensa une dernière fois à la photo, dans sa chambre... sa famille qui l'entourait, lors de la délivrance de son diplôme académique.

Il coupa les moteurs... et il s'arrêta de penser.

**Chapitre 18. Adieu Nyaris… **

A la lisère du champ de bataille, à limite de vision humaine, une série d'éclairs vifs et lumineux vit le jour. Nyaris devina ce qui s'y passait. Non parce qu'il avait une excellente vue, mais parce qu'il avait remarqué, tout comme son pilote, le survol de sa navette il y a quelques petites minutes par une phalange de douze chasseurs bombardiers impériaux. Ils se dirigeaient vers la corvette corellienne restée en retrait. Cette dernière, voyant le combat tourner en déconfiture pour ses comparses rebelles, était en train de manœuvrer pour quitter le champ de bataille. Dans quelques minutes, elle aurait engagé son hyperpropulsion si les bombardiers en provenance de l'Errinic n'étaient pas intervenus.

Dans un passage parfait, évitant le tir de barrage des maigres canons de la corvette, ils avaient concentré leurs torpilles à proton sur un seul et même endroit : le réacteur central. Situé sur l'épine dorsale de la corvette, il était de notoriété d'être particulièrement vulnérable aux tirs, en dépit des boucliers. La chance – ou l'efficacité – fut cette fois du coté de l'empire et la réaction en chaîne tant attendue détruisit le réacteur, endommagea les secondaires et coupa tous les systèmes défensifs de la corvette.

_- Il reste toujours la seconde corvette_, constata Nyaris.

Le pilote acquiesça.

_- Pourvu que nous arrivions saufs._

Des dizaines de transports, dont celui de l'escadron Ender et celui de l'officier Nyaris, volaient vers la corvette qui retenait captif le précieux agent de l'Ubiqtorat. De temps à autre, un missile largué d'une aile X ou une salve tirée de la corvette endommageait ou détruisait l'un des transports, au hasard. Arrivés à hauteur de débarquement, il ne restait plus que huit transports en état. Et l'Ender ainsi que Nyaris avaient survécu.

_- Attention, pilote !!!_ rugit soudain l'officier.

Surgissant du néant, une aile X se positionna sur leur trajet, menaçante. La seconde d'après, deux torpilles à proton fusaient vers le transport impérial. Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de plonger en piqué, à peine eut-il le temps de virer de bord pour éviter une torpille… et se prendre de justesse sa sœur jumelle, qui explosa sur la turbine à ions, arrière bâbord. Le vaisseau partit en vrille incontrôlée.

L'impact fut terrible. Le réacteur fut entièrement détruit et la coque sévèrement endommagée, ce qui dépressurisa irrémédiablement l'intérieur du transport. L'onde de choc se répercutant dans l'appareil envoya Nyaris valser dans la cabine de pilotage : il se trouvait debout derrière son pilote. Il y eut un bruit d'os brisés qui laissa craindre le pire. A l'arrière du transport, plusieurs caissons métalliques se désolidarisèrent et vinrent semer une mort rapide par écrasement sur trois soldats pourtant solidement attachés.

Le pilote, harnaché selon la procédure standard, s'en tira sans séquelles et mit plusieurs précieuses minutes à stabiliser l'appareil. Dans le même temps, il mit tout en œuvre pour éviter une explosion brutale : coupure des réacteurs, déviation de l'énergie vers les systèmes de survie. Il procéda rapidement à l'envoi d'un message de détresse, mais se doutait bien que personne ne viendrait les récupérer avant la fin de la bataille.

Quand tout ce qui devait être fait fut tenté, le pilote se déharnacha et vint porter secours au lieutenant Nyaris. Il s'en était tiré, mais dans un piteux état. Son visage présentait une énorme plaie saignante au niveau du front. Les os de son bras droit étaient visiblement en miette et son épaule déboîtée. Une longue estafilade saignante sur sa jambe droite laissait présager qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Nyaris hurlait de douleur. Il était médicalement impossible pour le pilote de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva, fouilla rapidement un caisson et en sortit un produit étrangement vert et étrangement translucide. Il transféra rapidement le produit dans une seringue hypodermique et l'injecta dans le cou du lieutenant. Ce dernier cessa de crier et perdit conscience. Le pilote déverrouilla et fit coulisser le panneau central qui séparait cockpit et arrière du transport. Malgré son expérience, il faillit vomir à la vue du spectacle. Certains soldats étaient encore inconscients, d'autres choqués. Un des soldats avait eu le cran de se détacher pour vérifier l'état de ses trois camarades, visiblement morts sur le coup. Deux avaient eu la boîte crânienne défoncée par un des caissons qui s'étaient libérés, le dernier présentait une cage thoracique béante et défoncée, blessure causée par le coin saillant d'un des caissons, qui portait encore la trace de son sang. Dans l'ensemble ils avaient eu une mort rapide, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait leur espérer. Le sang s'écoulait lentement le long des parois métalliques du vaisseau, et se rejoignit lentement en une mare de sang informe en son milieu. L'odeur devenait écoeurante.

_- Foutez les caisses dans le compartiment annexe et rattachez-vous rapidement. Ca vaut mieux pour vous. Je vous tiendrais au courant de nos chances de survie et…_

Un sifflement qui s'amplifiait. Le pilote l'entendait depuis plusieurs minutes, sans y porter de l'intérêt. Mais le sifflement était devenu suraigu et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la minuscule brèche béante qui s'ouvrait vers l'espace. La minuscule brèche devint petite, et l'oxygène du transport commença à quitter la navette en fusant et tourbillonnant. C'était la fin, mais ils lutteraient jusqu'au bout.

_- Caisson de droite, matériel de soudage et chalumeau ! Vite !_

Le pilote désigna du doigt un des caissons qui était resté maintenu. Il y eut un horrible craquement, le pilote devinait ce qui se passait, et ressentait la souffrance de la coque de son vaisseau, qui luttait devant la pression du vide. Soudain, toutes les lumières de la navette s'éteignirent de concert, seul subsistait l'éclairage rouge pâle de secours.

_- Il y a d'autres fuites !_ hurla-t-il. _Trouvez-les et faites quelque chose ! Sauvez vos vies !_

Les soldats se mirent en branle très rapidement et le pilote regagna le cockpit, visiblement inquiet. Le transport était immobilisé dans le vide de l'espace, en pleine bataille spatiale. Une proie tellement facile. Le pilote se demandait encore pourquoi l'aile X qui les avait touché n'était pas venu les achever. Il sortit rapidement une couverture chauffante qu'il plaça sur le corps du lieutenant Nyaris, avant de s'installer à nouveau aux commandes du transport.

_- Par l'Empereur… faites que…_

Ses doigts jouèrent sur plusieurs écrans tactiles. Des jauges virtuelles apparurent, qui clignotaient dangereusement au rouge. Il tenta plusieurs combinaisons, divers schémas énergétiques, en vain. Il tapa de son poing sur la console et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

_- Pi… pilote ? Situation… grave ?_ fit Nyaris qui venait de reprendre conscience.

Le pilote tourna la tête, lentement.

_- Critique,_ répondit-il en soupirant. _Moteur gauche détruit, instabilité énergétique. Je ne peux relancer le moteur droit sans risque d'explosion. Il y a des micros fuites un peu partout sur la carlingue, l'oxygène s'échappe de partout. Au mieux, nous tiendrons un petit quart d'heure, à ce rythme. Au pire, dans quelques secondes, une brèche peut devenir une fissure géante et le vaisseau peut imploser, si nous ne mourrons pas avant._

Nyaris sourit doucement.

_- Ré… réparations ?_

_- Vos hommes sont dessus. Nous verrons combien de minutes nous sauverons. Ah oui, j'oubliais, notre transport est immobile au beau milieu de la bataille qui fait rage. Vous savez ce que je veux dire._

Le lieutenant hocha la tête. Quelqu'un frappa sur la cloison et le pilote fit coulisser le panneau métallique à nouveau. Un soldat se tenait derrière.

_- On a fait ce qu'on a pu avec le matériel. Il reste des fissures, mais inaccessibles. Verdict ?_

Le pilote s'approcha à nouveau de ses consoles. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il parla d'une voix éteinte et grave.

_- Treize minutes d'oxygène… et…_

Un bip long et strident les fit sursauter. Le pilote inspecta son écran principal et désactiva le système d'alerte.

_- … notre cellule énergétique est hors service. Nous sommes sur la cellule de secours, elle-même endommagée. Dans treize minutes, plus d'oxygène et dans un peu moins de temps, plus d'énergie. Plus d'ordinateurs, plus de contacts avec l'extérieur et l'obscurité totale. Vous voulez envoyer un dernier message, lieutenant ?_

Ce dernier acquiesça faiblement. Le pilote tapota quelques touches et amena un portatif radio jusqu'à l'officier blessé.

_- Il n'y aura pas de réponse, nous ne pouvons plus qu'émettre._

_- Merci, pilote. Appro… approchez la radio._

Ce dernier s'exécuta, non sans émotion et non sans trembler d'une peur qu'il n'arrivait plus à masquer. Il fit signe à Nyaris de parler.

_- Escadron Ender… commandant Friner, ici le lieutenant Nyaris. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être la cause de cet assaut. Mon transport a été gravement touché. Je souhaite bonne chance à l'escadron Ender et aussi à vous, Friner. Je sais que vous réussirez. Vive l'Empereur et gloire à l'Empire… Adieu !_

Un grésillement naquit. Le pilote hocha la tête négativement, faisant comprendre à Nyaris que ses derniers mots n'avaient pu être transmis.

_- Vous entendez ?_ fit le stormtrooper resté dans le sas.

_- La radio qui…_ commença le pilote.

_- Non, ça !_

Il désigna une marque sur la verrière en transparacier du cockpit. La marque s'étendit horizontalement d'un bout à l'autre, dans un craquement sinistre. Puis d'autres marques jaillirent verticalement de la première.

_- Tous à l'arrière !_ hurla le pilote.

_- Laissez-moi !_ brailla Nyaris.

Mais ses ordres étaient vains. Il était déjà en train de hurler de douleur : le pilote et le stormtrooper le traînaient en arrière, sans aucun ménagement pour ses os broyés. La verrière implosa au moment ou les pieds de Nyaris disparaissaient par le sas du cockpit. Une seconde après, le panneau métallique se verrouillait. Encore moins d'une seconde après, le vide s'était fait dans le cockpit et des morceaux de transparacier flottaient ça et là. Le froid sidéral acheva les ordinateurs et les écrans encore en vie.

_- Aaaah ! Pitié !_

Les deux hommes lâchèrent Nyaris.

_- C'est fini, lieutenant. Reposez-vous._

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, le visage blême et les mâchoires encore crispées par la terrible douleur, qui s'atténua petit à petit grâce à l'injection faite plus tôt. Plusieurs stormtroopers s'étaient levés, scrutant le pilote avec insistance. Ils perdirent tout espoir quand ce dernier leur adressa un hochement de tête négatif. L'un des soldats s'affairait sur une caisse ouverte. Il se retourna, triomphant.

_- Plusieurs combinaisons de survie spatiale._

_- Je sais, _fit le pilote. _Quatre unités. C'est tout ce que la maintenance impériale de Mos Esley est arrivée à nous fournir, avant le départ de la mission._

Ils étaient **onze** survivants.

_- Voilà ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines minutes. L'éclairage de secours va s'éteindre et il n'y aura plus un gramme d'énergie dans le vaisseau. La température va lentement baisser jusqu'à devenir mortelle. Le vide va se faire peu à peu ressentir dans la pièce, mais je pense que nous serons loin d'ici là. Et nous aurons eu de la chance si ce qui reste de la navette n'implose pas avant._

_- Courte paille ?_ questionna un soldat. _Une combinaison d'office pour notre officier._

_- Je… ne prendrais aucune combinaison,_ déclara Nyaris.

_- Voyons,_ réagit le pilote. _Votre rôle est de survivre. Vous avez été formé pour ça, et nous avons été formé pour nous sacrifier. C'est ainsi._

_- Ne dites pas de conneries… arrêtez les sermons académiques… ça ne tient plus ici. Dans mon état… je ne survivrais pas à une sortie dans l'espace. Vous… vous le savez._

Le pilote acquiesça silencieusement.

_- Je reste avec vous, alors,_ ajouta ce dernier.

Un autre stormtrooper s'avança vers eux.

_- Je ne quitterais pas ce rafiot, officier._

_- Ni moi._

L'instant d'après, tous les survivants s'étaient déclarés prêts à rester sur le navire en perdition. Nyaris souriait doucement, conscient de la force de cohésion impériale.

_- Je serais heureux de mourir à vos cotés, fidèles soldats de l'Empereur._

_- Pour l'Empereur !_ fit une voix.

_- Vive l'Empire !_ lança une autre en écho.

_- Il y a des masques à oxygène dans les compartiments supérieurs,_ poursuivit le pilote, pragmatique. _Détachez-les. Il faut sortir les bouteilles à oxygène des combinaisons de survie et y brancher les masques. Allez, exécution avant qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière !_

La manœuvre fut rapidement effectuée, malgré le poids des bouteilles.

_- Fouillez également les caissons, sortez toutes les couvertures chauffantes._

Nyaris se demandait sincèrement s'ils avaient la moindre chance. L'effet de l'anti-douleur commençait à s'estomper et l'officier grimaça. Dans quelques minutes, il prierait la mort de venir le libérer. Conformément à ce qu'avait annoncé le pilote, l'éclairage se tut brusquement, et toute vie électronique prit fin dans le vaisseau. La température descendit allègrement sous les cinq degrés Celsius et le sifflement monotone des dizaines de brèches persistait, effrayant.

_- Soldats… les dés sont jetés. Jouons la scène finale avec honneur !_

Ils s'engoncèrent dans leurs armures, puis dans les couvertures chauffantes, avant de partager les masques à oxygène. Tous les soldats se placèrent en cercle autour du corps de leur officier et attendirent leur libération, confiants dans la mort autant que dans l'Empereur…

**Chapitre 19. A l'assaut de la corvette rebelle !**

Le servant de la disqueuse laser achevait de découper le sas. Berek leva la main droite et fit quelques signes à ses hommes. Certains laissèrent pendre leur fusil d'assaut pour s'emparer de grenades de diverses formes. Le bruit de la disqueuse s'éteignit. Le servant la retira immédiatement du passage, malgré le poids d'une telle machine, destinée à couper les coques les plus épaisses. Berek ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se servit des aptitudes particulières de son imposant physique pour balancer un puissant coup de pied dans la paroi. Celle-ci s'abattit dans un nuage de poussière et de particules métalliques en suspension. Profitant de son élan, il mit genou à terre et braqua son arme vers la sortie. Simultanément, plusieurs de ses hommes lancèrent des grenades à travers la brèche. Il y en avait de trois sortes. Les premières grenades avaient pour but d'aveugler les éventuels défenseurs. Celles qui suivirent n'avaient d'effet que sur les armes et les systèmes défensifs électroniques, projetant une pulsation électromagnétique destructrice. Les dernières grenades étaient des grenades explosives, tout simplement.  
Le couloir était entièrement dégagé. Des corps de rebelles gisaient sur le sol, ensanglantés. Les grenades avaient fonctionné parfaitement. Aux deux extrémités du couloir, les rebelles avaient dressés de sommaires barricades. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit utilisation de son arme car l'onde de choc électromagnétique était passée par là. Surpris, désorientés, cédant à un début de panique, les ennemis abandonnèrent leurs barrages de fortunes. Sans armes, il était suicidaire de vouloir résister à une offensive impériale, qui plus est une offensive de commandos hyper entraînés. Mais il y avait d'autres armes, d'autres soldats et certainement d'autres barrages à bord de la corvette corellienne.  
Sur un autre signe de main, l'escadron Ender investit le couloir et sécurisa les deux extrémités. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. L'effet de surprise était passé et les rebelles s'organisaient. Les premiers tirs fusèrent, obligeant les hommes de l'Ender à se mettre à couvert.

_- Deux équipes,_ ordonna Berek. _La première remonte la corvette en direction du poste de pilotage. L'autre descend vers les salles moteurs et les capsules de sauvetages. Vérifiez tout ! L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat doit être libéré à tout prix... et rapidement ! Aux dernières transmissions, le croiseur calamari fonce droit sur nous ! Je ne crois pas qu'il nous laissera nous en tirer aussi facilement. Nous disposons d'une dizaine de minutes. Alors faites vite !_

Il y eut des hochements de tête et l'escadron Ender se scinda en deux entités. Berek, Emon et Ben faisaient parti de l'une d'entre elles.

_- Agissons vite, _déclara Emon. _Ils sont capables de tout et j'ai peur pour Drek._

Ben approuva de la tête. Dans leur arsenal, il restait encore un nombre important de grenades offensives et ils n'hésitèrent pas à s'en servir copieusement. Les barrages ennemis reculaient et les corps s'amoncelaient, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de Drek. D'autre part, les couloirs s'agrandissaient, obligeant à toujours plus de vigilance. Et la précipitation engendra quelques erreurs. Une porte donnait sur une petite chambre d'équipage plongée dans l'obscurité, pourtant sécurisée par un membre de l'escadron. Mais trop vite sécurisée. Le rebelle, certainement très bien caché, fit irruption dans leurs dos, tira sur un impérial à bout portant, le tuant, et en blessa un autre. Les soldats de l'Ender répliquèrent et l'abattirent, mais un goût amer leur restait dans la bouche.

_- Dyosis ?  
- Il est mort,_ constata Emon.  
_- Ces sales rebelles vont nous le payer !_ ragea Ben.  
Berek siffla entre ses dents et rechargea plusieurs cellules énergétiques dans son arme.  
_- Reprenez vos positions, la bataille n'est pas finie !_ lança-t-il. _Emon à ma droite, les autres, derrière moi ! Ben, couvre-nous ! Il faut qu'on investisse la salle de mess, à une dizaine de mètres en amont dans le couloir !_  
Il désigna la pièce du menton.  
_- Elle nous permettra d'avoir un bon contrôle de la situation. Faites attention, elle possède deux entrées et les rebelles ne la lâcheront pas sans combattre.  
- C'est parti_, lâcha Emon d'une voix furieuse.  
_- Allez-y sans craintes,_ railla Ben. _Le premier qui dépasse de son abri, je le pulvérise._

Emon jeta un oeil sur le jeune soldat et admira la confiance extérieure qu'il affichait. Le mess du vaisseau était une grande salle, remplie de tables et de chaises, agrémentée de plantes artificielles. Au bout de la salle, un self-service distribuait nourriture et boissons aux membres de l'équipage en pause. A l'autre bout de la salle, qui devait faire une bonne vingtaine de mètres, un petit espace ceint de panneaux en bois et en verre était réservé aux officiers de la corvette rebelle. Plusieurs rebelles étaient postés à divers endroits de la salle et avaient pour consigne de tenir la salle à tout prix. Ils ne furent pas surpris quand les premiers membres de l'escadron Ender déboulèrent dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent un tir de barrage intensif, mais quantité ne rime pas toujours avec qualité. Leurs tirs, souvent imprécis, s'abattirent partout sauf où il fallait. Leur entraînement au tir y était aussi pour quelque chose, sans doutes.  
Emon pénétra dans la pièce en premier. Il décocha plusieurs tirs au jugé et roula se protéger derrière une table, qu'il renversa pour l'occasion. Une pluie de lasers suivit, un peu tard pour toucher le rapide membre de l'Oméga Force. Ceux qui le suivirent eurent plus de difficultés, mais comparé aux entraînements, c'était une partie de plaisir. Emon renversa plusieurs tables encore et se chargea de dresser un barrage sommaire pour faciliter l'entrée du mess aux autres soldats. C'était plutôt un luxe pour eux, car ils seraient entrés de toute manière.  
Ben se mit à genoux, en position de tir. Il s'obligea à contrôler sa respiration, clef de la réussite au tir de précision. Quand une partie de l'escadron se lança dans le couloir en direction de la cantine, Ben était prêt. Son oeil était rivé sur ses instruments de tir : guidon et cran de mire. Une première forme hostile ne tarda pas à se lever, tout au fond du couloir, quittant l'abri improvisé. Ben pointa rapidement son canon vers la forme, aligna son guidon sur son cran de mire et entama avec son doigt la course de la détente. Quand il su, d'expérience, que la détente de son arme était arrivée au point de décrochage, il vérifia une dernière fois que ses instruments de visée étaient nets et la cible légèrement floue. C'était un des points à respecter pour un tir précis. L'oeil ne pouvant physiquement focaliser à la fois sur la cible et sur les organes de visées, il fallait par défaut s'attacher à ce que ceux-ci soient d'une netteté irréprochable, à contrario de l'objectif visé. Qu'importe où le laser allait toucher, du moment qu'il touchait quand même. A cette distance, l'arme de Ben était beaucoup moins précise, mais suffisamment quand même pour abattre un ennemi. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer... et son doigt acheva la course de la détente. L'arme cracha son rayon mortel.  
Au fond du couloir, un cri se fit entendre et une forme sombre s'abattit au sol. Ben esquissa un léger sourire. Aussitôt, deux autres formes se levèrent. Les coéquipiers de Ben se préparaient à entrer dans le mess, il fallait leur donner encore un peu de temps. Il ajusta encore une fois son arme, plus rapidement cependant, et tira sur une des formes. Il ne su jamais si son laser avait atteint quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais les défenseurs rebelles cessèrent de tirer pendant deux ou trois secondes. A ce stade, Emon, Berek et les autres s'étaient pratiquement tous introduits dans la salle de cantine. Ben lâcha une dernière salve au jugé et retourna à l'abri du coude de corridor.

Dans le feu de l'action, il était difficile de parler et de se faire comprendre. Aussi les membres de l'Ender ne parlaient pas mais communiquaient par signe. Un langage qu'Emon comprenait aussi car il l'utilisait couramment, du moins une des variantes de ce langage gestuel. En effet, chaque groupe d'intervention créait, au fil des entraînements et des missions, son propre code et ses propres gestes. La base restait mais certains signent différaient fondamentalement. Du moins pour des personnes extérieures à ce système de langage. Emon, par habitude et par assimilation, comprenait la majorité des signes de l'escadron Ender.  
On lui fit signe. Un doigt levé. Puis une direction donnée. Emon regarda plus attentivement et aperçut un rebelle à quelques mètres, à couvert derrière le comptoir du self-service. Il enchaînait rafale sur rafale pour tenir à distance les membres de l'Ender, qui répondaient sporadiquement mais sans fenêtre de tir et sans trop d'espoir. De plus, les autres rebelles dans la salle continuaient à les prendre pour cible. Ces maudits tiraient à intervalles irréguliers mais sûrement : leurs impacts se rapprochaient dangereusement.  
On lui refit signe. Une main ouverte qui passe plusieurs fois au-dessus de la tête. Un geste de main, le pouce désignant celui qui parlait et l'index pointé dans sa direction. Un doigt tourné vers le bas qui dessine un petit cercle. Pourquoi pas, se dit Emon. Ce dernier leur renvoya le signe universel de celui qui avait bien compris : le pouce levé en l'air.  
Plusieurs membres de l'escadron se dressèrent les uns après les autres, soudainement, lâchant une ou deux salves puis replongeant à l'abri. Emon rampa rapidement sur le sol, aussi vite qu'il le pu, s'attendant à être prit pour cible par le tireur rebelle. Ce dernier, momentanément occupé par la riposte impériale massive, n'avait pas vu l'ennemi le contourner par le flanc. Quand le déluge cessa et qu'il reprit sa contre-attaque, le rebelle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un élément ennemi n'était plus à sa place. Ce manque d'observation lui fut fatal. Emon progressa jusqu'à portée de tir, avec précaution. Il ajusta et tira sans se poser de questions. Le rebelle cria, dans sa brève agonie il se tourna vers l'officier de l'Oméga Force et comprit son erreur, avant que les limbes ténébreux de la mort viennent voiler sa vue... pour toujours. Emon avait maintenant une position stratégique, à la fois parce qu'à l'écart du reste de l'escadron Ender, et aussi parce que le comptoir de la cantine lui offrait une excellente protection. Il fut vite rejoint par un autre camarade et à deux, prenant soin de bien viser, ils firent des ravages dans la défense ennemie. Quand le dernier rebelle encore en vie comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus riposter sans signer son arrêt de mort, il entreprit de fuir par la seconde porte de la cantine, opposée à la première. Ce fut sans compter la rapidité de réflexe des assaillants impériaux. Plusieurs tirs l'atteignirent en même temps, à la tête et dans le dos. Le rebelle n'eut pas le temps de se voir mourir.  
Emon et ses camarades firent le tour méthodique de la grande salle, pour bien vérifier qu'aucun rebelle ne s'y était malencontreusement caché.

_- Salle sécurisée !_ lança Emon.  
Le chef de l'escouade tapota quelques codes sur le bracelet électronique, fixé sur son poignet.  
_- Ben, tu me reçois ?  
- Affirmatif, Berek._  
_- La salle est sécurisée. Les rebelles ne doivent pas s'en être rendus compte, encore. Nous allons emprunter le couloir opposé au votre. D'après le plan, il rejoint votre couloir par le coté. Nous attaquerons sur deux flancs. Dès que tu entendras nos premières salves, ouvre le feu sur le barrage et rejoins-nous. Compris ?_  
_- Affirmatif. Over, _répondit Ben d'une voix impatiente.

Berek désigna la porte par laquelle ils allaient continuer.

_- Nous allons prendre les rebelles par le coté. Hâtons-nous !_

Les membres de l'Ender répondirent d'un seul concert et suivirent leur leader.  
Les rebelles furent littéralement prit de court. Ils avaient fait l'erreur d'amasser le reste de leurs soldats sur ce barrage. Attaqués des deux cotés à la fois, avec la force et l'efficacité des troupes d'élite de l'Empire, ils ne durèrent pas plus de quelques minutes. Il y eut deux blessés du coté de l'Ender et on dénombra douze corps rebelles derrière le barrage improvisé. Une fois encore, tout démontrait l'extrême entraînement des membres de l'escadron Ender et leur capacité à gérer n'importe quelle situation, même désavantagés et dépassés numériquement.  
Ils fouillèrent les salles annexes mais revinrent bredouilles. Après avoir pris contact avec le second groupe, qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la corvette, ils apprirent que la résistance ennemie avait été ardue. Ils avaient perdu deux membres et progressaient lentement. Il semblait que chaque rebelle à bord se soit armé, prêt à défendre sa vie jusqu'au bout.  
Berek rappela à lui ses compagnons épars.

_- Au poste de pilotage ! _ordonna-t-il._ Il nous reste 5 minutes !_

**Chapitre 20. Libération**

_- Nous sommes perdus._

La voix du capitaine de corvette était pâle et blême. Il avait espéré contenir l'assaut impérial, mais rien ne semblait arrêter ces hommes en armures blanches de combat. Ils progressaient avec une efficacité mortelle, passant par dessus les barrages rebelles sans difficultés, laissant derrière eux des corps sans vie et des couloirs tâchés de sang.

_- Capitaine, il doit y avoir un moyen !_  
_- Non Elna, il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a plus. Il n'y en a jamais eu.  
- Les capsules de sauvetage ?  
- Nous ne pouvons maintenant plus y accéder !  
- Ma navette est encore arrimée, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons encore fuir, tous les deux avec le prisonnier.  
- Elle a été détruite lors de l'assaut,_ répondit tristement le capitaine. _Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Notre croiseur allié ne sera sur les lieux que dans quelques minutes. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose. Il est harcelé par les impériaux. Nos assaillants seront là dans quelques secondes, eux. C'est fini.  
- Vous allez enclencher l'autodestruction de la corvette ?_ s'enquit Elna.  
_- Non. Je ne ferais pas ça à mon bâtiment. De toute façon, nous mourrons quand même. Rien ne les arrêtera plus, désormais. Si nous ne mourrons pas de la main de nos ennemis, je pense malheureusement que ce sera par la main de nos amis. Le croiseur calamari ne va certainement pas passer en hyperespace avant d'avoir eu la certitude que ni eux, ni nous, ne récupérerons l'agent des Renseignements Impériaux. Alors, combattons comme des hommes et pas comme des lâches..._  
Le capitaine poussa un long soupir.  
_- J'avais promis à ma fille de passer un peu de temps avec elle, une fois cette mission terminée. La pauvre petite... quel imbécile je fais, vraiment.  
- Je n'ai jamais compris où était vraiment mon bonheur, continua-t-il. Je le sais maintenant. Pas dans la rébellion et dans sa lutte pour un idéal, non. Ma place était près des miens et j'ai failli à mon devoir d'homme... de père. Et maintenant, la dernière scène approche avant que le rideau ne tombe et plus personne n'entendra jamais parler de notre tragédie.  
- Vous êtes désespéré, capitaine, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites.  
- Oh si, malheureusement ! Fous que nous étions de vouloir nous mesurer à l'Empire !  
- Capitaine !_  
Ce dernier dégaina rapidement un petit modèle de pistolet laser, puis l'observa longuement.  
_- Ne faites pas ça, capitaine, cela ne sert à rien ! _implora Elna.  
_- Je ne compte pas me tuer, jeune Elna, _dit-il en souriant. _Je vais rejoindre mes derniers hommes et mourir avec eux. Faites ce que vous voudrez du prisonnier, tout est perdu à présent..._

Il caressa d'une main lasse le visage de la jeune fille. Curieusement, cette dernière se laissa faire, dépassée.

_- Adieu, Elna. A dans une autre vie... meilleure.  
- Ca... capitaine..._ souffla la jeune rebelle.

Mais celui-ci était déjà parti, l'abandonnant à son destin, la laissant seule, terriblement seule, au milieu du poste de pilotage désert. Elna tendit l'oreille et perçut les sourdes détonations qui approchaient. Un goût amer dans la bouche, elle frappa rageusement la console la plus proche.

_- Maudit sois-tu, destin ! Encore une fois, tu t'acharnes contre moi !_  
Ses yeux étaient rouges et exorbités, sa voix hystérique.  
_- Mais je me battrais, encore et toujours ! Tu entends ? Je ne me laisserais pas faire !_  
Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle retrouva un semblant de calme. Elle s'approcha de l'officier endormi et le toisa d'un air sévère. Constatant qu'elle avait oublié son blaster sur la console, près du corps de Drek, elle jura. Elna le remit rapidement à sa ceinture et fit craquer ses doigts...

_- Drek, réveillez-vous !_  
Une suite de gifles plus ou moins appuyées sortit l'officier de son sommeil.  
_- Elna ?_  
Malgré son extrême faiblesse, Drek ressentit les explosions de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus violentes. Il sourit faiblement.  
_- On a des petits problèmes, Elna ?  
- Tout va bien, officier, je dirais même plus, tout va très bien.  
- Vous mentez... mal.  
- Vous êtes encore mon prisonnier, Drek... vous êtes ma monnaie d'échange._  
La jeune rebelle vérifia que les mains du prisonnier étaient solidement liées derrière son dos.  
_- Plus vous serrerez, Elna et plus l'étau de l'Empire se refermera sur vous.  
- Les belles paroles,_ cracha-t-elle. _En attendant, je suis à un bout du blaster et vous à l'autre : le mauvais bout.  
- Vous ne me tuerez jamais, Elna, vous venez de le dire : je suis votre monnaie d'échange !  
- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je peux procéder autrement._

Avec une force terrible, elle asséna un terrible coup de crosse sur le visage de l'officier. Un craquement d'os broyés et l'officier poussa un hurlement. Du sang s'écoulait de son nez, évitant les commissures de sa bouche et gouttant par son menton. De toute évidence, Elna lui avait fracassé son beau nez aquilin.

_- Désolé, Drek... mon chou. Ce n'était pas spécialement contre vous, j'étais énervée._

Drek n'était pas retombé dans les pommes. Ses oreilles enregistrèrent les paroles d'Elna et pendant une seconde, il crut presque ce qu'elle disait.

_- Le plaisir... était pour moi... vraiment, Elna !_ gargouilla l'officier dans son sang.  
_- Bon, je suis heureuse que vous ayez gardé votre sens de l'humour.  
- Comment le perdre... en si charmante compagnie.  
- Nous nous égarons, mon chou. Il est grand temps de jouer la scène finale !_

Des bruits de course se firent entendre. Une partie de l'escadron Ender déboula dans la petite pièce de pilotage, toutes leurs armes prêtes à cracher leur feu, à distribuer la mort. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmante, les cheveux roux, les yeux verts en amande. Elle tenait contre son corps celui de Drek, le canon de son arme, un blaster petit modèle, posé sur la tempe de l'officier.

_- Un pas de plus et votre officier des renseignements est un homme mort !  
- Ce chantage n'est pas digne de vous, Elna..._ crachota l'officier.  
_- Il y a un temps pour tout, Drek, taisez-vous._  
Elle appuya un peu plus le canon sur la tempe et son doigt joua avec la détente de l'arme.  
_- Posez vos armes, immédiatement !_ cria la jeune rebelle.

Berek ordonna à ses hommes de poser au sol leur quincaillerie, ce qu'ils firent, d'une mauvaise volonté évidente et dans un grand fracas métallique. Emon et Ben se tenaient juste derrière lui. Le premier distinguant avec horreur le corps meurtri de son ami et le second découvrant enfin le visage de celui dont tout le monde parlait : l'officier Drek.

_- Pas de gestes brusques ! _ordonna Elna.  
_- Pssst... Elna !_  
_- Je vous ai demandé de la fermer, Drek !_  
_- Je sais, je sais... juste un petit détail ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous, bon dieu !  
- De la cellule énergétique de votre blaster._  
La rebelle baissa les yeux sur son arme et son visage prit tout d'un coup une teinte cadavérique. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, à la recherche d'une bouffée d'oxygène.  
_- J'ai pris soin de la retirer pendant que vous discutiez avec le capitaine.  
- Non...  
- Vous ne m'en voulez pas... j'espère ? Je serais contrarié que vous... me fassiez la tête !_

Elna lâcha son arme vide qui chuta sur le sol et rebondit avec un léger tintement métallique. Elle lâcha l'officier et s'affaissa sur le sol, lentement. Tout était perdu... elle était perdue. Elle ne pu empêcher une crise de larmes. Drek, épuisé, s'agenouilla près d'elle, la contemplant avec un petit air victorieux. Elna pleurait encore quand des bras musclés se saisirent d'elle et l'immobilisèrent, avant de la ficeler comme on aurait ficelé un bon saucisson correllien.

Emon hurla de joie et sauta dans les bras de son ami.  
_- Drek, vieille branche, je suis bigrement heureux de te serrer dans mes bras !  
- Emon..._ était tout ce que réussit à prononcer l'officier, sous le coup de l'émotion.  
_- Mon vieux, t'as sacrément morflé ! Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?_  
Drek désigna du menton la jeune fille.  
_- Arrêtes, tu te fous de moi, mon vieux ! Une... femme ???  
- Tu ne sais pas quelle femme, Emon... _souffla l'officier.  
_- En tout cas, très jolie, tu choisis bien tes tortionnaires, sacré Drek !_  
Ils rirent tout les deux de bon coeur : Emon avec énergie et Drek avec asthénie.  
_- Tout n'est pas fini ! cria Berek. A la navette ! Vite ! Le croiseur ne devrait pas tarder à être sur nous ! Courrons !_  
Ils coururent comme des forcenés à travers les couloirs du vaisseau. Ils sautaient par dessus les corps, trébuchaient parfois. Elna représentait un poids mort, mais Drek tenait à ce qu'on la sorte de là également. Ils étaient tous exténués et à bout de souffle, sauf Elna qui se laissait porter...

**Chapitre 21. Ultime fuite**

_- Commandant Etnyn ?_  
Ce dernier serrait les poings en contemplant la corvette rebelle, qui ne répondait plus à ses appels. Il n'y avait plus d'autres alternative possible : quand le ver était dans le fruit...  
_- Nos derniers chasseurs sont rentrés aux hangars, tous sérieusement endommagés. Nos boucliers continuent d'être harcelés par cette racaille impériale et ces traîtres d'extérieurs. La situation devient intenable. Il nous faut fuir ! Maintenant !_  
Etnyn médita pendant quelques secondes avant de formuler sa réponse... terrible.  
_- Concentrez nos tirs les plus puissants sur notre corvette pour la détruire.  
- Mais... commandant ?  
- Ne voyez vous pas ? Ils sont certainement tous morts à l'intérieur. Le commando impérial a réussi sa mission, maintenant. Il est trop tard et je ne veux pas que nous ayons fait tout ça pour rien. Que ces chiens d'impériaux meurent avec leur agent de l'ubiqtorat !  
- Bien compris, commandant.  
- Et préparez le saut en hyper espace immédiatement. Je veux que nous dégagions de la zone dans la minute qui suivra la destruction de la corvette. Exécution.  
- A vos ordres._

La coque trembla sous un violent impact.  
_- Le croiseur commence à nous tirer dessus ! _lâcha Emon.  
_- Dépêchons-nous ou nous allons tous y rester !_  
Bien que ficelée, Elna se débattit comme une furieuse pour entraver leur progression. Jamais Ben n'avait vu un saucisson corellien se débattre autant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'humour.  
_- Au revoir, Elna._

Il abattit la crosse de son arme sur le crâne de cette dernière. Avec assez de force pour l'assommer mais assez pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Ben n'aimait pas frapper les femmes et sauf cas d'extrême urgence comme celui-ci, il l'évitait. Elna perdit immédiatement connaissance et l'équipe pu continuer sa progression plus rapidement.  
La coque trembla violemment. Les tirs du vaisseau calamarien traversaient de part en part la structure, tellement ils étaient concentrés. Les ponts s'affaissaient les uns sous les autres, les parois se disloquaient, d'autres implosaient. Partout dans la corvette, le vide de l'espace commençait à s'insinuer, entamant son travail de mort. Un autre tir laser coupa littéralement la corvette en deux, au niveau des passerelles menant au cockpit. Bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, la partie arrière de la corvette se désintègrerait à cause des moteurs et générateurs. La partie avant n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, à présent, qui errerait longtemps dans le vide de l'espace.

_- Plus vite !_ hurla Berek.

Tout autour d'eux, le décor s'était transformé en paysage apocalyptique, en une vision de cauchemar cernée par les flammes et le feu. Ils appréhendaient à chaque instant une explosion devant ou derrière eux qui les aspirerait dans le froid mortel du vide spatial.

_- Nous arrivons !_  
Ils priaient pour que les générateurs n'explosent pas de suite.  
_- Allez, on embarque et plus vite que ça !_

Le second groupe de l'Ender était déjà à l'intérieur... et ils auraient attendu leurs camarades jusqu'à la mort. De brefs sourires furent échangés et la navette s'arracha à vive allure de ce qui n'était plus qu'une épave sur le point d'exploser.

Les générateurs éclatèrent.  
L'espace fut illuminé pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde et ce fut tout.  
La navette de l'Ender était trop près pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'explosion sans dommages. Si elle ne fut pas détruite en même temps que la corvette, c'est peut être que l'Empire avait ses miracles, aussi. Sous le choc de l'explosion qui avait été si violente, tous s'étaient évanouis. Tous sauf Elna qui l'était déjà, évidemment. Carbonisée, endommagée, la navette erra quelques heures dans le vide de l'espace avant d'être récupérée. Le miracle continua ensuite : tout le monde était vivant à son bord. Quelques bobos superficiels, des égratignures tout au plus !

**EPILOGUE**

Le miracle ne s'était pas arrêté à eux, cependant.

L'Errinic avait survécu à ses blessures et son commandant aussi. Dans un état critique, le destroyer impérial montrait avec fierté que sa conception n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais bien d'une longue tradition de perfection en ingénierie impériale. Il fut remorqué et réparé. Certes, les réparations furent longues et s'étalèrent sur une année entière. Certains esprits perfides estimèrent qu'il n'était pas rentable de le réparer. Mais la bataille de Tatooine avait eut un tel impact sur les médias et sur l'Empire que les conseils de ces mauvaises langues furent vite écartés. L'Errinic devait ressortir flambant neuf des stations de réparations et son nom devenir un emblème de la marine impériale. Son équipage fut porté au diapason des éloges impériaux. Les morts furent traités en martyrs et en héros. Les survivants comblés de récompenses et d'éloges. Surtout en ce qui concernait la personnalité du commandant Friner. Encensé par les médias, il n'eut de répit que celui qu'on lui donnait pour dormir, quelques petites heures chaque nuit. Enchaînant interviews sur interviews, avec l'approbation de la hiérarchie impériale, répétant cent fois la même histoire, celle d'un commandant loyal et dévoué au service de l'Ordre Nouveau qui avait fait front contre un ennemi numériquement supérieur _(la propagande impériale avait en en effet bien gonflé le chiffre des assaillants)_ et avait vaincu. Les mois qui suivirent, les demandes de dossiers grimpèrent en flèches dans les bureaux de recrutements. Et la pression était si forte qu'il fallut bientôt nommer au nom de Friner une promotion d'élèves officiers de l'Académie Navale Impériale. Mais tout ce qui avait trait à l'officier des renseignements impériaux et à sa libération avait été bien naturellement occulté. Pas une ligne dans les médias, pas un mot dans les reportages. Mais c'était bien mieux ainsi. Autre chose que les médias enflèrent à outrance : la participation des extérieurs à la bataille. La prime fut bien évidemment occultée (bien qu'elle fut quand même payée à chaque extérieur, sous l'insistance du commandant Friner et avec l'aide de son petit compte en banque, malheureusement, l'Empire se refusant à faire un geste tel que celui-ci envers la frange de la galaxie) et les médias, dirigés par la propagande, s'empressèrent de conclure qu'ils avaient volontairement et de leur plein gré participé à la protection de l'Empire et des valeurs prônées par l'Ordre Nouveau. Mais c'était prendre pour des enfants les citoyens impériaux et tous savaient qu'il n'en avait pas été ainsi. Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, une sympathie toute particulière fut attribuée aux marchands, contrebandiers, neutres, mercenaires et pirates du secteur de Tatooine. Pendant quelques mois, la pression des contrôles impériaux se relâcha même sur la planète des sables et certains contrebandiers s'enrichirent comme il n'était pas permis, enrichissant du même coup l'un des personnages les plus infâmes de la galaxie : Jabba le Hutt. Mais tout avait une fin et les habitudes reprirent, loin, bien loin du siège des renseignements impériaux sur Coruscant...

Le retour de Drek dans les locaux de soins de l'Ubiqtorat - il n'avait pas voulu être hospitalisé ailleurs - fut prétexte à un débordement de joie tel que les Renseignements Impériaux avaient peu connu. Tous s'étaient réunis près de lui, le questionnant et le félicitant : Aenelia, Ethan, Emon, Rahkil, Vandithir, Marlek, Ben (qui s'était fortement penché sur une éventuelle admission au sein de l'Ubiqtorat), Aes, Havelock ainsi que les nouveaux arrivés qui découvraient enfin celui dont tout le monde parlait : Haek, Kaes, Jobal, Antor, Servyn... et ceux à venir : Yom, Arnoh... Il y eut des permissions à n'en plus finir, pour que le retour de Drek soit fêté dignement (et plusieurs fois) dans les meilleurs restaurants impériaux de Coruscant. Les caves de Don Calamarion en prirent un sacré coup, d'ailleurs et il fallut toute la patience de l'agent Svar (plus une désintoxication forcée de Marlek ) pour que les stocks de ce vin aussi célèbre que le temps ne se recomposent. Bref, l'euphorie régna pendant quelques semaines au sein de la plus sérieuse des organisations impériales. Mais tout avait une fin et les choses finirent par se calmer, bien que la tendance était quand même à la décontraction, il va sans dire. Drek avait depuis longtemps quelque chose dans la tête, une idée fixe qui ne le quittait que rarement et qui déclenchait chez lui une véritable obsession. Et un jour, il en fit part à son Superviseur, espérant bien décrocher une réponse positive.

_- Superviseur ? Puis-je vous demander un... petit service ?  
- Non, Drek, non, je vous le dis, c'est impossible._  
La voix était froide mais le regard compréhensif.  
_- C'est contraire aux règlements en vigueur. Je ne peux rien y faire.  
- Voyons, Jasba... vous êtes le Superviseur des Renseignements Impériaux, il me semble. Votre réputation est connue de tous et aucun moff qui se respecte n'osera agir ouvertement contre vous, ni contre votre décision, Jasba !  
- Je resterais sur ma position, jeune Drek, et vous apprendrez à rester à la place qui est la vôtre. Je suis et je resterais pour vous « Superviseur ». Vous me seriez agréable de respecter le protocole et de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
- Bien sur... trop bien, même,_ souffla-t-il d'un air dépité.  
Elle quitta sa chambre comme elle était venue, rapidement et sans un bruit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Vexé et énervé, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil de la nuit.

Le nez encore fragile mais tout son corps réparé, Drek avait quitté depuis quelques jours la chambre de soins dans laquelle il était assigné. Il se sentait tout neuf, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Ses muscles étaient légers et son mental de nouveau d'acier. Drek se sentait pratiquement prêt à participer aux derniers jeux Impériaux sur Coruscant ! Il sautillait à chaque pas et il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'il s'envole.  
Il rencontra et bavarda avec tous ses amis, racontant par-ci ce qu'il n'avait pas encore raconté par-là. Tout le monde voulait savoir les tenants de l'histoire, et même si Drek était tenu au secret, il n'en dérogea pas moins à la règle pour satisfaire la curiosité des membres de l'Ubiqtorat. Il arriva enfin dans son bureau, tant bien que mal, après avoir été acclamé plusieurs fois et avoir été broyé dans les bras puissants d'Emon. Il ferma la porte à clef, pour garder l'illusion d'être quelques minutes enfin libre.  
Sur la table, un petit mot avait été griffonné à la va-vite. L'écriture était ferme mais féminine :

_**« Bloc de sécurité EY-311. Cellule 9. Autorisation 28750. Jasba »**_

Il lut et relut plusieurs fois le petit bout de papier avant de pousser un puissant cri de victoire.

« _Merci, Superviseur_ » pensa-t-il, avant de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué, muni de l'autorisation informatique. Couloirs après couloirs, ascenseurs après ascenseurs, sas après sas, Drek progressa vers le cadeau que venait de lui faire Jasba. Il tapota sur un clavier lumineux le code d'accès et attendit. La lumière rouge au-dessus de la porte clignota et devint verte. Le panneau métallique coulissa. Drek inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
Son costume brillait, il était magnifique.  
Il entra dans la cellule.

_- Bonjour, Elna !_

Attachée pieds et poings liés, elle lui jeta un regard de pure terreur.

_- Je me suis dit... une petite discussion entre vieilles connaissances !_

La porte métallique se referma sur elle-même, étouffant le cri d'horreur de la jeune rebelle...

**A suivre…**


	15. Derniers soubresauts de l'Errinic

**Chapitre 1. Tractations sur Kamino**

L'oiseau métallique émergea du néant, déchirant le mince voile qui séparait l'univers réel de l'univers parallèle. Ses trois ailes déployées, la navette impériale de classe Lambda achevait son dernier bond dans l'hyperespace.

Appareillant de Coruscant pour Corellia, elle avait emprunté la célèbre voie commerciale Corellienne qui desservait les planètes de Neimodia, Talus et Tralus. La navette avait ensuite navigué sur la Passe Corellienne, route fréquentée et relativement sûre en raison des nombreuses bornes hyper spatiales qui jalonnaient le parcours en direction de Kamino. Cette route avait grandement aidé les lointaines planètes de Druckenwell, Tatooine ou Génonosis à maintenir un semblant d'économie. Cependant, la durée du trajet des mondes du noyau vers ces planètes, une vingtaine de jours pour un vaisseau équipé d'un hyper propulseur de classe I, garantissait une grande autonomie dont profitait de grands seigneurs du crime tel Jabba-le-Hutt, main dans la main avec les autorités locales impériales.

Tous feux de position allumés, la navette entamait sa lente descente atmosphérique vers la surface de Kamino. Malgré son puissant éclairage, la lourde chape de nuages qui ceinturait la planète réduisait la visibilité à zéro. Le pilote manoeuvrait à l'aveuglette et avait activé son détecteur de collision. Toutefois, le trafic aérien Kaminien était pratiquement inexistant et les risques minimes. Les particularités géophysiques de la planète faisaient qu'il régnait en permanence des conditions détestables : pluies, brouillards, orages et nuages. Une autre particularité voulait que la surface de la planète soit entièrement recouverte d'eau.

Une étendue immense, démesurée, ondulée par le vent et irisée par les éclairs. Une mer infinie, éternelle, pailletée par les gouttes de pluie et parcourue d'étranges arabesques. Les Kaminiens avaient vu le jour près de cette eau bleue et profonde, en subissant tempêtes et caprices météorologiques. Suite à une montée constante et inexorable du niveau des eaux sur leur planète, les Kaminiens furent obligés de s'adapter ou disparaître. Leur culture migra lentement de la terre ferme vers le milieu aqueux. Elle grandit, prospéra et domina la planète. Leur technologie devenue presque sans limites, ce peuple fier et libéré de ses attaches terrestres construisit d'immenses cités sur les eaux, bravant les conditions climatiques et domptant la nature. Mais il y a un pas que ce peuple aquatique ne franchit jamais... car nanti de sa technologie avancée, la conquête de l'univers s'offrait à lui. Soit par manque d'ambition, soit parce que la gestion de leur planète leur suffisait amplement, le peuple Kaminien ne fut jamais un peuple conquérant et laissa aux autres races les avantages et les inconvénients d'une expansion rapide et incontrôlée. Ailleurs, loin, très loin de cette planète, à des parsecs à l'autre bout de la galaxie, la race des sages Calamariens pensait de même.

La navette arriva en vue de la principale cité de Kamino : Tipoca City. L'architecture typique sauta aux yeux de l'officier Drek : les lignes étaient courbes, les traits épurés, les surfaces lisses. De grands dômes métalliques couvraient les bâtiments, surmontés d'un enchevêtrement de tubules et d'antennes. Ce que les Kaminiens avaient construit sur la surface des eaux était purement unique dans la galaxie. En s'approchant plus près de la cité, Drek aperçut une créature étrange jaillir des flots, montée par une sorte d'humanoïde à la peau bleuté. Cet animal représentait aux yeux des visiteurs tout le contraste de la culture Kaminienne. Hybride entre un animal marin et un oiseau, il était dompté et utilisé depuis des millénaires comme moyen de transport. La plupart des Kaminiens préférait ce mode de déplacement aux transports mécaniques et le va-et-vient incessant de ces surprenantes bestioles était fréquent entre les cités sous-marines et la surface, ainsi que dans le ciel orageux.

Les ailes de la navette se replièrent majestueusement alors que le cockpit se verrouillait en position horizontale, comme un oiseau relève sa tête. Lentement, les trains d'atterrissage sortirent de leurs emplacements et entrèrent en contact avec la plate-forme, amortissant le poids imposant de la navette grâce à des pistons hydrauliques dernière génération. Pendant quelques secondes, le décor s'immobilisa sous la pluie battante. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre et la passerelle située sous le cockpit se déplia vers le sol. Deux silhouettes en descendirent et se mirent à discuter.

_- Kamino_, fit Drek.  
_- Une bien étrange planète_, répondit le pilote.  
_- Voici mes consignes. Dégourdissez-vous les jambes si besoin, mais restez à proximité du vaisseau. Il devra être prêt pour un décollage d'urgence._  
Le pilote acquiesça.  
_- Vous craignez quelque chose, officier ?_  
_- Mm… je ne sais pas…_  
Drek sourit légèrement avant de continuer.  
_- ... mais je préfère rester prudent. Les Kaminiens ne sont pas nos ennemis, mais nous nous trouvons tellement loin de la juridiction Impériale !_  
_- La prudence est de mise. J'espère que vos affaires ne s'éterniseront pas, officier._  
_- Combien de fois ai-je vu des hommes payer de leur vie une simple négligence ? Un détail qui leur semblait tellement futile qu'il leur est tout simplement sorti de l'esprit ! Faites attention à vous, pilote._

Le pilote ne trouva rien à redire. Comme il pleuvait à bâtons rompus, il salua Drek en le quittant et remonta hâtivement à bord de la navette impériale. L'officier resta quelques secondes au bas de la passerelle, semblant méditer. Puis il entreprit de gagner le sas d'accès de la plate-forme d'un pas soutenu. Il ne s'était pas protégé avec un quelconque imperméable, trouvant que cela aurait déshonoré son uniforme. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur son uniforme mais il restait stoïque. Ce n'était que de l'eau après tout. Avec un certain soulagement, il atteignit la porte vitrée, qui coulissa sans un bruit à son approche.

_- Bienvenue, officier. Je suis le chef du protocole. Nous vous attendions._  
Drek sourit.  
_- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Taun We_.

La Kaminienne était grande, à l'instar de toute la population. Du haut de ses deux mètres et quelques, elle dominait entièrement l'officier. Sa peau était bleue, pâle et luisante. Ses yeux brillaient d'un noir doux et avenant. Son long cou était drapé dans une broderie jaune et sang qui lui descendait le long du dos. Taun We arborait un ensemble diplomatique de couleur nuit et or, une longue robe étroite et fendue enserrait ses fines jambes, formant une courte traîne quand elle se déplaçait.

_- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire devant le Premier ministre de Kamino_.

Ce que les Kaminiens ne pouvaient concevoir au-dehors, le soleil, ils le reconstituaient à l'intérieur : les couloirs étaient immenses et puissamment éclairés. La luminosité était si forte et contrastait tellement avec l'ambiance sombre de l'extérieur qu'elle obligeait Drek à ciller des yeux.

_- C'est la première fois que vous visitez notre planète, Drek._  
_- Oui_, avoua-t-il_. Je n'ai guère de temps à consacrer aux voyages.  
- Je comprends. Que pensez-vous de ce que vous voyez ?_  
Drek réfléchit un court instant.  
_- Tout est contraste sur Kamino. L'eau et l'air, la lumière et l'obscurité, la technologie et les traditions. Votre planète est une des plus fascinantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Taun We.  
- Merci, officier._

Taun We marchait avec grâce et souplesse. A coté, Drek passait pour un Gamorréen à la démarche lourdaude. Ils arrivèrent devant une vaste porte aux armoiries de Kamino qui coulissa lentement sur son rail magnétique. Une vaste pièce se dévoila aux yeux de Drek. Elle allait de concert avec l'architecture : éclairée, épurée et vide. A son approche, le ministre se leva du seul siège qui semblait présent dans la pièce et le salua.

_- Honoré de votre visite, officier. Je suis Lama Su, premier ministre de Kamino._  
Drek le salua en retour, même si son grade d'officier le dispensait bien d'une telle formule d'obligeance et d'affabilité.  
_- Prenez place, je vous en prie._  
Un siège descendit du plafond et Taun We l'invita à s'y asseoir.  
_- Nous avons appris pour votre défaite près de Yavin. Nous avons été plus que surpris par la destruction de votre si puissante station de combat, _annonça le ministre.

Une première attaque ! pensa Drek. Dans le cadre de futures négociations, Lama Su ne voilait même pas ses pensées, mettant en garde l'Empire qu'il n'était plus aussi puissant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. C'était s'essayer à un jeu dangereux pour le Kaminien… surtout en présence de l'officier.

_- Comme le dit si bien le dicton, nous avons perdu une bataille, pas la guerre. Vous constaterez d'ailleurs la toute puissance de notre armée si, un jour, l'Empire décidait de s'emparer de vos richesses technologiques._

Non, Drek n'allait pas se laisser faire dans ce duel de sous-entendus. Maintenant, Lama Su était prévenu : qu'il arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui.

_- Hum... oui, bien sûr._  
Le Kaminien se racla la gorge et reprit.  
_- Cependant, nous allons tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis ici dans ce seul et unique but, Lama Su_.

Kamino était bien trop éloignée des mondes du noyau pour générer une quelconque attirance. Même ses trésors de connaissance génétique n'auraient pas suffit à intéresser l'Empire. De plus, les Kaminiens veillaient à maintenir une neutralité teintée d'obédience pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes.

_- Bien, bien... je crois me rappeler que dans le passé, nous avions eu affaire à l'Ancienne République pour lui procurer une armée. Armée qui s'est peu à peu portée garante de l'Ordre Nouveau et nous en sommes fiers. L'empereur voudrait-il que nous lui procurions une nouvelle armée ?_

Lama Su était aussi grand que son assistante Taun We. Chez les Kaminiens, la taille n'était plus un sujet de différence depuis qu'elle était contrôlée et imposée génétiquement. Comme tous ses pairs, le Premier ministre avait un teint de peau bleuté qui tirait vers le clair, un long cou gracieux et de grands yeux noirs et profonds qui mettaient mal à l'aise les visiteurs peu habitués.

_- Il a de plus grands projets pour vos ingénieurs en génétique, Lama Su.  
- De... plus grands projets ?_ fit le ministre, soudain intéressé.  
_- Par le passé, votre... notre armée de clones était volontairement "bridée" pour la rendre docile et obéissante. Chaque clone était cependant doué de créativité et d'initiative, ai-je raison ?  
- Oui.  
- Les clones disposaient-ils des mêmes capacités mentales que leur original ?_ questionna Drek.  
_- Oui et non_, souffla le ministre.  
_- Soyez plus clair, Lama Su.  
- La prédisposition génétique est une chose complexe, officier.  
- Ne jouez pas avec moi, Lama Su et expliquez-moi !_  
_- En ce qui concerne l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs n'ont pas jugé nécessaires de traquer les longues et fastidieuses séquences génétiques de prédisposition de l'individu original. En revanche, nous avons amplifié certaines aptitudes naturelles pour rendre chaque clone apte à l'emploi de soldat, comme exigé par le commanditaire. Les clones n'ont donc pas été dotés à l'identique des mêmes capacités mentales._  
- _Mais je crois comprendre que c'est possible_, insista Drek.  
-_ Théoriquement, c'est possible. Rien n'empêche notre technologie de concevoir une reproduction à l'identique. Dans le passé, nous avons crée pour le chasseur de primes Jango Fett un clone quasi fidèle. Mais le travail de nos ordinateurs s'en trouve multiplié. Les délais de séquençages et de repérages des prédispositions génétiques sont énormes, je crains..._  
- _L'Empire vous octroiera une prime supplémentaire, Lama Su. Il mettra à votre disposition les meilleurs supercalculateurs de la galaxie. _  
Les yeux du Premier ministre brillèrent de convoitise.  
_- En effet. Dans ce cas là, tout devient possible, officier.  
- Parlez-moi de la période de gestation et de développement.  
- Hum... la gestation accélérée est de deux mois. Mais le développement dure plusieurs années, c'est la plus longue période, pendant laquelle il faut surveiller les clones, les dresser mentalement, physiquement et tout faire pour qu'ils atteignent rapidement leur maturité psychologique.  
- Combien, Lama Su ?  
- Une dizaine d'année, tout au plus,_ hésita le ministre.  
- _Trop long pour l'Empereur_, rétorqua Drek.  
- _Je vous assure qu'il nous est impossible de faire autrement et...  
- Dans ce cas là, je vous ai dérangé pour rien, Lama Su._  
L'officier se leva, faisant mine de rassembler ses affaires.  
_- Non, attendez !_  
Lama Su regarda de droite à gauche, embarrassé. Il essaya de chercher un encouragement dans le regard de Taun We mais n'y trouva qu'une froideur polie.  
- _Il est possible d'écourter ce délai, mais là encore, rien n'est vérifié.  
- Vous m'intéressez.  
- Suite à la commande concernant l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux se sont penchés sur le moyen d'optimiser la production et les délais de disponibilité._  
_- Et ?  
- Et ils ont mis au point un fragment de code génétique qui accélère la croissance des cellules. En quelques mois, nous pouvions théoriquement obtenir des clones adultes et viables. Mais comprenez-moi bien, c'est très dangereux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas certains de pouvoir veiller à la bonne maturité du clone. A cette vitesse, toutes les subtilités de conditionnement mental sont mises à l'épreuve. Enfin, une croissance accélérée induit un vieillissement prématuré du clone. Vous saisissez ?  
- Aucune importance._

Drek réfléchit quelques secondes. Lama Su continua.

- _Nos casques d'apprentissage traditionnels sont pourvus d'amplificateurs de réceptivité mentale et de synchronisateurs de biorythme qui modulent les fréquences cérébrales du clone. De longues années d'expérimentations ont étalonné au mieux ces appareils complexes. Toute une vie de travail pour certains de nos ingénieurs, en particulier notre estimée Ko Sai. Ce que vous nous demandez…_

L'empereur voulait rapidement des résultats, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. C'était une bonne chose que les Kaminiens se soient penchés sur un développement accéléré du procédé clonique. L'officier reconnu bien là des pratiques commerciales séculaires. Devant Drek, le Premier ministre se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise et s'agitait sur son siège, nerveusement.

_- Je comprends vos hésitations, Lama Su. En temps normal, nous vous aurions laissé du temps. La perte de l'Etoile noire vient de priver l'empire de centaines d'officiers talentueux. Les Académies impériales sont en phase de recrutement intensive, mais nous ne pouvons forcer le destin. Des officiers exceptionnels, par leur aptitude à commander, leur intelligence sur aiguisée et leur dévouement sans bornes, sont perdus pour l'empire... perdus sans votre aide. _

Le premier ministre acquiesça en silence.  
_- Excusez-moi, officier. Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?  
- J'attends_, déclara Drek.  
- _J'aurais aimé savoir si Bevel est mort sur sa station de combat.  
- Bevel... Lemelisk ?  
- Oui, lui-même. J'ai eu l'honneur de le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises et j'ai cru déceler en lui un grand talent, une grande honnêteté.  
- Bevel n'était pas sur l'étoile noire quand elle a explosé.  
- C'est une bonne chose. Bevel est un scientifique brillant._  
Drek hocha la tête, conscient que la conversation prenait une tournure nettement amicale.  
_- Et un Impérial convaincu, ne l'oubliez pas.  
- Bien sur, bien sur._  
- _Pendant que nous y sommes, Lama Su, j'aimerai avoir vos lumières sur un autre détail concernant les clones.  
- Je vous écoute, officier._  
_- Existe-t-il une possibilité scientifique, même infime, pour qu'un clone récupère la mémoire résiduelle de l'original ? Ce qui en ferait un double parfait... Des rumeurs courent et l'Empereur exige une réponse de spécialiste._  
Les yeux du Premier ministre Kaminien se froncèrent. Ce qu'avait dit Drek ne lui plaisait visiblement pas et c'est avec une voix froide qu'il répondit.  
_- Nous sommes des généticiens, officier. Brillants, mais généticiens avant tout. Notre ambition n'est pas de supplanter le créateur, comprenez-le bien. La mort est quelque chose d'irréversible et nous ne prendrons jamais le risque de jouer avec. Pour répondre à votre question, les Kaminiens sont convaincus qu'une telle chose est impossible. Un être est unique, par sa mentalité, sa mémoire, sa façon d'être. Ces spécificités sont issues de son phénotype et ne sont en aucune façon inscrites dans son génotype. Penser qu'une sorte de mémoire résiduelle se transmet par les gênes représente une aberration mentale pour chaque Kaminien qui se respecte._  
_- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ministre. Comprenez que l'Empire a besoin de ces renseignements dans le cadre d'une future collaboration. L'intérêt de l'Empire n'est pas seul en jeu, ne le perdez pas de vue... le vôtre aussi.  
- Je comprends.  
- Abordons un dernier problème, Lama Su, qui n'en est peut être pas un pour votre technologie, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je suis tout ouïe.  
- Avez vous déjà tenté de modifier la structure génétique d'un individu vivant ? Je veux dire : quelle formidable bravade nous ferions à la nature si nous pouvions transformer les êtres qu'elle a fait naître emprunts de défauts ! Imaginez..._  
Le ministre Kaminien esquissa un sourire.  
_- Aussi avancées que sont nos connaissances, officier, elles ne nous permettent pas de réaliser un projet aussi ambitieux... pas encore.  
- Fossé technologique ?_ fit Drek, déçu.  
- _Oui et non_, répondit le ministre, pensif. La nature a crée de puissants garde-fous pour empêcher que des êtres évolués ne puissent jouer avec.  
- _C'est à dire ?_  
Lama Su chercha ses mots. Il n'avait que trop titiller un officier de l'Empire... qui plus est un officier de l'Ubiqtorat. Le temps était à l'apaisement… pour le bien de son peuple.  
_- Nous avions pourtant réuni toutes les connaissances de notre race en matière de génétique. C'est rempli d'enthousiasme que notre projet vit le jour. Nos meilleurs scientifiques s'attelèrent à la tâche et nous ne doutions plus de notre réussite. Mais c'était sans compter la terrible résistance de la nature. De nombreux animaux furent modifiés puis moururent dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais leur structure génétique ne nous permettait pas de conclure définitivement. Dans notre arrogance, nous avons décidé de modifier des Kaminiens. Il y a des nuits, officier, où je peux encore entendre leurs hurlements de souffrance._  
_- Pourquoi cet échec ?  
- Techniquement, la modification génétique d'une cellule adulte engendre un virus, soit mortel soit mutagène, qui la détruit ou la transforme, avant de se propager dans l'organisme entier. Nous pensions contourner le problème en créant une enzyme qui bloquerait le virus à sa source, mais dans ce cas, c'est l'enzyme même qui mutait et perforait le cytoplasme de la cellule, avant de se multiplier et d'attaquer tout l'organisme. Nous avons pensé que c'est dans nos lignes de codes génétiques que se nichait l'erreur, mais nous nous trompions. Après un dernier essai en transformant le codage pour qu'il aide l'organisme à créer de lui-même un contre poison, force fut de constater que la nature trouvait toujours un moyen pour lutter contre le changement. Les monstruosités génétiques que nous avons obtenues en témoignent.  
- Ah... et qu'en avez vous fait ?_ interrogea Drek, mû par une curiosité morbide.  
_- Nous ne pouvions les tuer, même pour abréger leur souffrance... c'était... ce sont toujours nos frères, officier. Nous avons isolé une section pour qu'ils puissent achever leur terrible vie en paix. La société Kaminienne leur est reconnaissante. Le dossier est désormais clos, nos connaissances scientifiques sont insuffisantes. Il faudra des dizaines d'années, voir des centaines, pour que nous triomphions une fois pour toute de la nature. A la seule condition que notre peuple réussisse à surmonter son propre traumatisme_.  
- _Vous les avez parqué comme des pestiférés_, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Drek.  
_- Que vouliez-vous que nous fassions, officier ?_ s'emporta Lama Su_. Leur permettre de déambuler dans les cités comme n'importe quel quidam pour qu'ils contribuent au traumatisme de la population ? Cette décision a été prise en conseil restreint et c'est la seule décision qui nous semblait et nous semble toujours la meilleure !_  
_- Calmez-vous, Lama Su. Je respecte votre choix._

Une agitation se fit derrière Drek : Taun We éclata en sanglots. L'officier fut surpris, il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que les Kaminiens étaient capables de pleurer. Le Premier ministre se leva brusquement de son siège, les bras tendus vers son assistante.

_- Taun We ! Je suis désolé... mais l'officier avait abordé le sujet !_

Taun We s'écroula sur le sol, ses longs bras fins lui protégeant la tête. Elle sanglotait comme si son coeur venait de se déchirer. Drek eut de la peine pour elle, sans comprendre le pourquoi de sa souffrance. Il observa la scène avec intérêt.

- _Taun We !_ souffla Lama Su en s'approchant.  
_- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, Lama Su !_ hurla l'assistante.  
Le premier ministre hésita quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir.  
_- Ce n'est pas notre faute, Taun We, je vous en supplie, calmez-vous !  
- Vous vous croyiez supérieurs ? Vous n'êtes que des monstres, tous ! Je vous hais !_

Lama Su s'avança, dans le but évident de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais la Kaminienne fut plus prompte. Elle se releva, le visage souillé et humide. L'officier remarqua alors que ses larmes ressemblaient étrangement aux larmes humaines. Taun We le dévisagea. Ses grands yeux étaient emprunts d'une douleur infinie et Drek sentit son coeur battre violemment.

_- Ne faites plus un seul pas vers moi !_  
Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme et glaciale. Nul doute que si Lama Su s'était approché à ce moment, Taun We lui aurait sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors, comme le dit l'expression. Mais le ministre n'esquissa aucun geste. Son assistante détourna la tête, essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore sous ses yeux, et s'enfuit de la salle en courant. Drek fut encore une fois surpris, les Kaminiens étaient tellement calmes, leurs démarches si gracieuses, il ne pouvait les imaginer en train de courir. La preuve était : il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Lama Su avait le visage décomposé. La scène se figea pendant de longues minutes et Drek respecta le silence du Premier ministre. En fin de compte, celui-ci se rassit et invita l'officier à en faire autant, fermant les yeux et joignant ses doigts en signe de méditation. Drek n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

_- Le frère de Taun We était l'un des Kaminiens à s'être porté volontaire pour cette expérience de modification génétique...  
- Je peux comprendre sa réaction et je suis désolé d'avoir amorcé le sujet, vraiment.  
- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, officier.  
- Son frère...  
- C'est plus un monstre qu'un Kaminien, maintenant._  
La voix du ministre était emprunt d'une grande tristesse.  
_- Nous nous sommes toujours opposés à ce que Taun We revoie son frère. Le choc serait trop grand pour elle. Ce n'est plus le même, physiquement et mentalement. Le virus mutagène l'a littéralement transformé. C'est... horrible._  
Drek ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer l'horreur d'un tel échec. Stupides et arrogants Kaminiens… mais ce n'était pas son problème.  
_- Je vais prendre congé, _fit Drek_. Il est inutile de continuer la conversation dans l'état actuel des choses. Je vous laisse à vos tourments.  
- Un de mes fidèles vous conduira dans vos quartiers. Votre voyage était long et fatigant. Nous nous reverrons demain. Au revoir, officier_.  
Drek exécuta le même signe de tête, alors qu'il rencontrait le Premier ministre pour la première fois et prit congé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa chambre ou plutôt sa suite, située dans une tour qui dominait la cité. Les Kaminiens avaient une belle idée de l'accueil. Le lit était grand, conçu pour un humain et drapé d'un tissu fin et soyeux de couleur bleu. Une table faite dans un matériau qui ressemblait à du verre et du plastique à la fois, ornait le centre de la suite. Plusieurs chaises du même matériau l'entouraient. En plusieurs endroits, des fauteuils du plus grand confort attendaient qu'on veuille bien les essayer. Le sol beige était moquetté et les murs capitonnés absorbaient tous les bruits. Mais Drek n'y prêtait aucune attention, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Taun We. Il marcha de long en large dans la pièce, comme un fauve en cage. Taun We... que ressentirait-il au plus profond de lui si un membre de sa famille partageait le même sort que l'infortuné frère de Taun We ? Une haine immense, mêlée d'un désespoir sans bornes, une douleur sourde et profonde qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Soudain, l'officier su ce qu'il voulait : retrouver Taun We. Il enclencha un intercom et se renseigna pour savoir ou il pouvait trouver l'assistante du Premier ministre. Pour son malheur, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. L'officier quitta sa suite et déambula dans la cité, cherchant les endroits discrets et calmes ou un être débordant de douleur pouvait déverser son trop plein de larmes sans remords. C'est quand il aperçut des enfants Kaminiens jouer sous la pluie battante qu'il eut l'intuition de chercher à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour lui, les coursives extérieures étaient rares, outre les plates formes d'atterrissage. Il retrouva vite Taun We, sur une sorte de promontoire qui dominait la navette avec laquelle il était venu sur Kamino.

_- Taun We..._  
Elle ne se retourna même pas, ayant reconnu le timbre de voix de Drek.  
_- Je n'ai besoin de personne, officier.  
- Je le sais, vous êtes courageuse. Appelez-moi Drek...  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Drek. Gardez-la pour vous et pour ceux qui en ont besoin. C'est Lama Su qui vous a demandé de venir ?  
- Personne ne me dicte ma propre conduite, Taun We. J'espérais être d'un quelconque soutien. Votre douleur me touche, Taun We.  
- C'est gentil, Drek.  
- Traduction : je peux rester ?  
- Oui... si vous voulez.  
- Alors je reste avec vous.  
- Dites-moi, je m'imaginai les officiers de l'Empire froids et dénués de sentiments. Vous êtes différents des autres, Drek._  
L'officier sourit.  
_- Je ne suis pas un monstre sans pitié, voulez-vous dire ?  
- Je ne voulais pas dire ça !_  
Drek s'assit à coté de Taun We. La pluie tombante salissait son bel uniforme et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Il n'avait plus fière allure, mais il s'en moquait. Ce qui l'importunait n'importunait pas les Kaminiens, visiblement. Drek pensa que c'était tout à fait normal pour un peuple qui venait du fond des mers et pour qui l'eau représentait la vie. Masquant sa gêne, l'officier continua de parler.  
_- Vous aimiez votre frère..._  
Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.  
_- Bien sur. C'était plus qu'un frère pour moi. Avec le temps, nous étions devenus plus que des amis. Nous étions l'un pour l'autre le confident idéal...  
- Je suis tellement désolé.  
- Ne le soyez pas, Drek. La faute repose sur les quelques scientifiques responsables de cette horreur... et sur Lama Su.  
- Il a entériné la poursuite de l'expérience sur les Kaminiens, je suppose.  
- Oui.  
- Votre frère est mort, Taun We. Ce virus mutagène l'a tué et l'a transformé en quelque chose d'autre qui n'est plus votre frère. C'est dur à accepter, je sais, mais il faut que vous fassiez le deuil de votre frère... maintenant._  
La plaie était encore vive, il le savait. Avec le temps, elle se refermerait comme toutes les blessures. Touchée par le souvenir de son frère, Taun We éclata encore une fois en sanglots. Mais cette fois, Drek comptait bien la réconforter. Assis, la Kaminienne était légèrement plus grande que l'officier, mais sans démesure. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et, sous la pluie quasi éternelle de Kamino, il tenta d'atténuer sa terrible douleur...

Taun We était une jolie fille, non seulement pour les critères Kaminiens mais pour l'officier Drek aussi. Malgré la grande différence entre les deux races, il se sentait étrangement attiré par l'assistante du ministre. Il avait passé la nuit suivante à penser à elle. Le lendemain, très tôt, il quitta ses quartiers pour espérer rencontrer la Kaminienne à nouveau. Il n'eut même pas à chercher et la retrouva au même endroit que la veille. Il pleuvait encore, ce qui n'était pas chose rare sur cette planète au climat déplorable. Taun We avait la peau douce, étrangement brillante sous la pluie. Le bleu de sa peau s'irisait sous la lumière des éclairs. Drek était hypnotisé par les grands yeux noirs et expressifs de la Kaminienne. Ils étaient si vivants, si profonds... si beaux aussi, il était forcé de le constater. Les yeux de Taun We reflétaient son âme. Ils restèrent quelque temps à contempler les immenses vagues qui se jetaient aux pieds de la cité, comme d'innombrables monstres qui rugissaient de ne pouvoir l'engloutir sous leur fureur. Sans qu'il fût nécessaire à Drek de faire autre chose, elle se sentit très vite en confiance. Taun We se confia à lui et ils parlèrent longtemps.

_- Vous êtes très jolie, Taun We_.  
L'officier était sincère.  
_- C'est gentil, _dit-elle en riant_. Vous n'êtes pas exigeant, je suis tellement différente de vous, Drek !  
- L'apparence ne signifie rien. Nous le savons tous les deux.  
- Je croyais que l'Empire considérait tous les non humains comme des êtres inférieurs, officier. Je me trompe, peut-être ?_  
Drek se tu un moment, ne sachant à l'évidence quoi répondre.  
_- Vous marquez un point, avoua Drek.  
- Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, je le sais. Vous êtes différent_.

Il soupira et détourna son regard des yeux de la Kaminienne. Elle disait vrai. Apparemment, elle en savait plus sur l'Empire que lui sur Kamino. Drek pensa avec regret qu'elle aurait fait un très bon agent de l'Ubiqtorat. Mieux connaître ses ennemis pour mieux les combattre, la doctrine éternelle. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne brise le silence magique qui s'était installé. Il était temps pour l'officier de prendre congé. Lama Su lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la matinée pour finaliser les tractations entre l'Empire et Kamino. Drek se força mentalement à laisser ses sentiments personnels de coté pour se concentrer sur la réussite de sa mission. L'Empereur avait les yeux sur lui. Il se leva.

_- Drek..._  
Etirant son bras long et fin, elle n'eut aucun mal pour saisir la main de l'officier qui commençait à s'éloigner.  
_- Merci, souffla-t-elle._  
Drek fut ému. Sa main trembla un fugitif instant dans celle de Taun We. Puis il se ressaisit et gagna l'intérieur de la cité, sans se retourner. Sur son passage, quelques Kaminiens se retournèrent, trouvant incongru qu'un officier de l'Empire puisse se promener dans une tenue si sale. Mais Drek n'avait que du mépris pour eux. Avant de rejoindre Lama Su, il fit un détour par la navette de classe Lambda et prit des nouvelles de son pilote. Il fut heureux d'avoir prévu des uniformes de rechange et quitta ses vêtements sales et humides. Quand il déambula à nouveau dans les couloirs de la cité, ses habitants se retournèrent encore, mais plus pour la même raison : Drek resplendissait.

_- Voilà notre offre et ce que nous en demandons._  
L'officier tendit au Premier ministre un dossier au sceau de l'Empereur, qui avait la décence d'être rédigé en Basic et dans la langue maternelle du Kaminien. Celui-ci sourit.  
_- Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour analyser votre offre_, demanda-t-il. _Cependant, soyez déjà certain que le coût d'une telle opération dépassera vos prévisions les plus ambitieuses_.  
_- Vous serez surpris de constater à quel point l'Empire se porte bien, alors_.  
De ses longs doigts, Lama Su feuilleta les quelques pages du dossier pendant que Drek finissait d'inspecter l'architecture de la pièce. Quelques minutes après, il observa attentivement le visage de son interlocuteur et ne fut pas surpris d'y lire de la surprise.  
_- Alors, ministre ?  
- Je… et bien… apparemment je m'étais trompé_, constata-t-il. _L'Empire est bien plus riche qu'il ne l'était à la mort de l'ancienne République.  
- La réponse financière vous convient-elle ?  
- Amplement. Il y a de quoi rajeunir notre parc informatique et génétique, motiver nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux et fédérer notre peuple derrière votre projet._  
_- J'en suis ravi.  
- Je lis avec surprise dans votre dossier des noms comme Tarquin, Bast… Je me doute de l'utilisation que vous ferez de ces clones, officier. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que de miser sur la qualité de vos officiers. Très judicieux. Très judicieux aussi le fait d'avoir à leur insu prélevé quelques-unes de leurs cellules.  
- Ceci ne vous regarde pas, Lama Su. Poursuivons : nous sommes donc d'accord sur la vitesse de maturation des clones ?_  
_- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour respecter le nouveau délai. Mais vous porterez la responsabilité de l'éventuelle instabilité et du rapide vieillissement de vos clones, officiers. Ceci est donc réglé pour moi.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lama Su, nous sommes confiants dans les prouesses techniques de votre peuple.  
- Merci_, répondit-il en abaissant sa tête.  
_- Une dernière chose, ne tentez plus d'expériences sur votre peuple comme vous l'avez fait par le passé. Par égard pour votre assistante et pour votre propre fierté._  
_- Ne nous donnez pas d'ordres, officier. Nous savons ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Et nous ferons toujours selon notre volonté._

Drek remit une dernière fois les choses en place. Il se leva brusquement et pointa un doigt vers le ministre en guise d'avertissement. Sa voix devint aussi dure que le plus dur des aciers de Géonosis et aussi froide que la plus froide des banquises gelées de Hoth.

_- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas bien appréhendé la situation, Lama Su. Il me suffit d'un seul claquement de doigt, un seul petit rapport de quelques lignes vers ma hiérarchie, pour que l'Empire s'intéresse à votre planète et à vos connaissances génétiques. Même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, Kamino est loin d'être inaccessible pour une flotte entière équipée d'hyper propulseurs de classe I et de super lasers capables de réduire en cendre vos misérables défenses. Vous serez le témoin de la déchéance de votre peuple car il sera brisé, anéanti, soumis, torturé et réduit en esclavage. Enfin, l'Empire s'emparera de vos connaissances. Vous êtes assez sage pour éviter tout ceci, j'en suis convaincu, Lama Su, alors montrez-vous plus prudent à l'avenir et cessez de me provoquer._

Drek mentait.

Kamino était bien trop loin pour une si grande opération. L'armée aurait été obligée de prévoir un plan de soutien, de ravitaillement et de logistique qu'elle n'était plus en mesure d'assumer. De plus, l'Empereur n'aurait jamais accepté d'envoyer si loin ne serait-ce qu'un petit détachement de ses forces. Les temps se montraient trop incertains et l'empire disposait de biens d'autres ressources. Mais tout cela, Lama Su n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, pensa Drek.

_- Je m'excuse de mon comportement, officier.  
- La suite seulement nous le prouvera, Lama Su.  
- Dois-je lancer le programme génétique dès aujourd'hui ?  
- Ce serait pour le mieux, en effet._  
Le Premier ministre appuya sur un bouton situé sur l'accoudoir gauche de son siège.  
_- Convoquez immédiatement dans mon cabinet les chefs généticiens de toutes les sections._  
Une voix grésillante osa émettre un jugement.  
- _Beaucoup de responsables généticiens sont absents, ou occupés. Faut-il tous les convoquer ? Ils mettront plusieurs heures à venir et n'apprécieront pas..._  
_- Cela suffit ! Restez au poste qui est le votre et obéissez maintenant !_  
Drek regarda le ministre, une flamme d'amusement dans les yeux.  
_- Le respect aveugle de la hiérarchie n'est pas le point fort de votre peuple, n'est-ce pas, Lama Su ? Faites attention, c'est dangereux._  
_- Dangereux pour votre Empire, qui s'étend sur toute la galaxie et a pour ambition de la dominer. Pas pour les Kaminiens. Il y a longtemps que la conquête de l'univers n'est plus une priorité pour nous. C'est pourquoi notre peuple s'est spécialisé dans la génétique... et y a excellé, ce qui explique votre présence aujourd'hui.  
- Vos paroles sont empruntes de bon sens._  
Drek consulta le bracelet métallique qu'il portait sur son poignet gauche.  
_- L'argent sera donc viré sur vos comptes une fois mon rapport transmis. Je reviendrais dans le temps imparti pour récupérer les premiers clones. Personne ne doit être au courant de notre tractation commerciale. Si cela devait s'ébruiter, nos soupçons se porteraient très vite sur vous, Lama Su, avez-vous compris ?_  
_- Très bien. Si c'est pour les rebelles que vous vous inquiétez, soyez assuré de la discrétion de notre peuple, comme le passé vous l'a déjà montré.  
- Parfait._

Il pleuvait... était-il encore la peine de le préciser ? sur Kamino. Les feux de balises de la navette de transport Lambda venaient de s'allumer, suivis de peu par le doux ronflement des moteurs subluminiques. Personne n'assistait au départ de l'officier, comme personne n'avait assisté à son arrivée, d'ailleurs. A part une ravissante Kaminienne à la peau douce et aux grands yeux noirs.

_- J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, Taun We.  
- Dans quelques mois, Drek.  
- Quelque chose me dit que vous allez me manquer.  
- Vous m'oublierez, à mon avis.  
- Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le coeur humain.  
- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre_.  
Drek lui sourit.  
- Comment se dit-on au revoir sur Kamino ?  
_- Faisons plutôt ça à la manière humaine, vous risqueriez d'être déçu.  
- Approchez-vous, Taun We._  
Celle-ci s'approcha avec grâce et Drek lui fit un baiser sur la joue.  
_- Au revoir, officier.  
- A bientôt, charmante Kaminienne._

Il rejoignit la navette et ne se retourna pas. La passerelle se rétracta et rejoignit sa position initiale. Les feux de position clignotèrent et la navette s'éleva lentement vers le ciel ombragé. Ses deux ailes latérales se déplièrent pour lui permettre d'atteindre sa vitesse de croisière. Taun We se trouvait encore sur la baie d'atterrissage, seule, quand la navette s'arracha de l'orbite de Kamino. Les pensées de Drek se tournèrent vers l'Empereur et l'Ubiqtorat. Mentalement, il tenta de mettre au point l'ébauche du rapport qu'il allait transmettre à sa hiérarchie. Rapport très important pour l'empire et pour sa propre carrière. L'officier avait trouvé en Taun We un excellent moyen de surveiller le Premier ministre de Kamino. Au cas ou il aurait la mauvaise idée de jouer un tour aux impériaux, où même de jouer double jeu en offrant aux rebelles les mêmes services. Il fallait toujours se méfier, la terreur ne suffisait pas toujours. Taun We jouerait une excellente et involontaire espionne. La navette n'était toujours pas passée en hyperespace. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Drek s'en aperçut et décida d'aller aux nouvelles. Peut être qu'une avarie soudaine posait problème au pilote. La navette devrait peut-être retourner sur Kamino pour être vérifiée. L'officier sourit devant cette éventualité.

La porte du cockpit était verrouillée de l'intérieur.  
_- Pilote, que se passe-t-il ?_  
Devant l'absence d'une quelconque réponse, Drek tambourina sur la porte.  
_- Nom de... pilote ! Répondez !  
- Restez calme, officier, et tout ira bien._  
La voix était bien celle de son pilote, mais son intonation avait changé. Elle était devenue plus agressive et plus assurée.  
_- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas en route pour Coruscant ?  
- Coruscant est le dernier de vos soucis à présent, _ironisa l'autre  
Drek comprit aussitôt.  
- _Traître ! Vous êtes à la solde de la Rébellion ! Vous allez me livrer à eux !_  
_- Vous avez toujours été perspicace, officier. Asseyez-vous et attendez l'abordage du vaisseau rebelle, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous...  
- Pourriture de Républicain !_  
Drek sentit une vague de panique l'envahir et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture...

**Chapitre 2. L'invention de Marlek**

Rapidement et sans perdre de temps, Drek se dirigea vers la soute où il avait déposé son bagage. Après l'avoir fouillé avec un début de fébrilité, il attrapa le mystérieux bracelet. Il était un peu lourd et l'officier n'avait pas jugé utile de le mettre à son poignet. Il se remémora cette fameuse discussion avec son ami scientifique, quelques jours avant de partir en mission...

Marlek l'avait mandé dans son laboratoire et attentait avec impatience son arrivée. Il avait conçu un tout nouvel instrument spécialement pour la mission de son ami officier. Son laboratoire était situé dans les sous-sols de l'Ubiqtorat, évidemment. C'est là qu'il pouvait disposer de l'espace comme il l'entendait car il y en avait à foison. Il avait agencé plusieurs salles annexes et une grande, immense salle centrale où il menait ses expériences les plus importantes pour l'Empire. Il y régnait en permanence une odeur indéfinissable, celle de produits chimique mélangés avec des odeurs d'huiles. L'antre de Marlek recelait autant de trouvailles biochimiques que de mécaniques en tout genre : robots, engins, accessoires divers... une chambre de grand enfant !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Marlek dévoilait le curieux appareil.

_- A quoi sert cet objet étrange ?_ demanda l'officier.

Marlek lui sourit, hochant la tête avec un air condescendant. Décidément, pensa-t-il, tout ce qui ne touchait pas à l'art des belles paroles le laissait indifférent.

_- Attends, laisse-moi deviner... un piège à jeunes et jolies humaines ?  
- Tsss... c'est un émetteur d'urgence, assez spécial, je l'avoue.  
- En quoi est-il différent des autres ?  
- Il fonctionne dans l'espace.  
_  
Marlek avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Pour lui, c'était l'enfance même de l'art et il acceptait difficilement que les autres comprennent moins facilement. Il lui arrivait souvent de devoir répéter les choses, voir de les rendre plus simple, ce qui lui était insupportable car la science ne devait pas être simplifiée. Plus simple, moins efficace, c'était presque un blasphème. Les scientifiques étaient des incompris !

_- Dans l'espace ? Allons donc, Marlek, tu veux me faire croire que cette petite chose dispose de la puissance nécessaire pour envoyer des ondes à travers l'espace ?  
- Non, en plein espace, à part les moyens de communication traditionnels, on ne peut encore rien faire.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors cette petite chose s'utilise près d'une planète.  
- Pour attirer tous les Impériaux du secteur et dévoiler les plans de l'Empereur au grand jour ?  
- Sceptique, Drek, comme toujours, attends que je t'explique._

L'officier afficha une moue interrogative pendant qu'il tripotait l'objet en question, le soupesant et le retournant dans tous les sens, pour en saisir la signification cachée.

_- Tu n'imagines pas les heures que j'ai passé sur la conception de ce bidule. Au début, c'était relativement amusant. Mais le plus complexe fut de réduire un transducteur à annulation de masse. Imagine ! J'ai réussi grâce à un nouveau composé que j'ai mis dans la bobine de supraconducteurs..._

Drek cilla des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de les fermer d'un air dépité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer quelque chose à son vieil ami.

_- Je sais, tu ne comprends rien. Je vais faire plus simple, ça te va ?_

L'officier hocha la tête, conscient qu'il touchait là aux limites de ses connaissances. Mais aucune connaissance n'était parfaite et Drek avait des priorités, dans lesquelles ne se retrouvait ni l'électronique avancé ni la physique quantique. Plutôt les sciences humaines, études comportementales et histoire de la galaxie.

_- Comme je te disais, cet émetteur s'utilise aux environs d'une planète ou, note bien, d'une quelconque installation disposant d'une balise de communication faisant partie de la matrice à liaisons hyper spatiales de type S , en bref de l'ancien holoréseau de la république._

Drek rassembla ses maigres connaissances, mais il connaissait l'histoire de la défunte république. Il avait aussi longuement étudié la naissance et le développement de son archaïque réseau de communication.

_- Tu veux dire... ?  
- ... que cet émetteur envoie son signal de détresse directement au centre Ubiqtorateur le plus proche, en utilisant un code prioritaire et crypté et se servant des relais de communication les plus proches. Tu vois, il fallait y penser !_ s'exclama Marlek.  
_- Très ingénieux, ton bidule... c'est un concept purement Ubiqtorien ! Je ne pense pas avoir à m'en servir, cependant, mais je te remercie de penser à ma sécurité... avant de penser à une certaine cave !  
- J'espère aussi, mais je préfère être prudent. En ce qui concerne la cave, je poursuis mes expériences sur la synthèse de notre vin, mais c'est complexe. Il va me falloir des crédits supplémentaires pour quelques équipements dont je te passe la description, si tu peux t'en occuper.  
- Je contacterai les services financiers dès que je rentrerai de mission._

Marlek hésita avant de lâcher d'un air faussement désintéressé :

_- Et surtout… fais attention à toi.  
_

L'officier se retourna vers son ami et lui lança un large sourire moqueur.

_- Hé... _(il marqua une pause)_. C'est moi !_

Mais Marlek s'en était déjà retourné au monde qui était le sien, celui des formules scientifiques abstraites, des réactions chimiques imprévisibles et des bidouillages électromécaniques improbables. L'officier Drek contempla longuement le gadget de son ami et le mit négligemment dans sa poche…

**Chapitre 3. Ben Yardis**

Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en servir, pas dans ces circonstances !

L'officier alluma le transmetteur et y tapa une série incompréhensible de chiffres. Une petite diode rouge se mit à clignoter tandis que l'indicateur de transmission se remplissait. Tout d'un coup, Drek sentit une monté de puissance dans les moteurs de la navette : ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer en hyper espace. Et ce maudit émetteur qui n'émettait pas. Drek pesta tout haut. Soudain, les parois métalliques tremblèrent autour de lui de façon imperceptible. L'hyper propulsion venait d'être activée au grand dam de l'officier. Rempli d'espoir, il jeta un regard sur le bracelet : la diode était passée verte ! Enfin !

L'instant d'avant, la navette de classe Lambda dérivait dans le vide de l'espace, à quelques encablures de l'énigmatique planète Kamino. L'instant d'après, elle s'était évanouie, comme absorbée par un vortex invisible et affamé, vers une destination inconnue. Tout aussi invisible, une infime déformation moléculaire, le signal d'urgence émit par Drek, se propagea en quelques microsecondes vers la planète océan, où il fut capté par un récepteur Kaminien de grande puissance. Sans que l'opérateur s'en rende compte, c'était après tout le but cherché, l'onde coda un envoi de priorité principale et un émetteur quelque part sur la planète se déplaça de quelques millimètres, à l'insu de tous, pointant son dard électronique vers la planète des planètes, le Centre Impérial. Aussitôt, un flux invisible de tachions en sortit et se projeta à travers l'espace à une vitesse subliminale. Le courageux petit flux, inqualifiable et inquantifiable, traversa bien des périples, bravant des tempêtes électromagnétiques, transperçant des novas, des pulsars et autres joyeusetés avec la même efficacité. Un instant, il douta même de pouvoir accomplir sa mission car un puissant trou noir se dressait sur sa route. Il resta de marbre, malgré le chant des sirènes qui provenait du coeur du puit sans fond. La matière, l'antimatière et même la lumière tombaient sous son charme destructeur, plongeant dans l'abysse ultime, vers une destinée sombre et inconnue. Mais rien ne réussit à perturber notre rapide petit flux qui le traversa sans même s'en apercevoir. Quelques heures standards plus tard, fatigué, il atteignait le récepteur principal de l'Ubiqtorat sur Coruscant, une énorme parabole d'acier qui dressait sa masse au-dessus de la circulation dense des véhicules en tout genre. Le message transmis, notre petit flux s'éteignit, goûtant à un repos mérité et éternel...

Un bip retentit dans la petite pièce. L'agente préposée aux transmissions s'activa tout d'un coup. Elle se leva énergiquement de son petit bureau glacé pour se diriger à travers les immenses couloirs de l'Ubiqtorat, vers le bureau de l'acharnée et travailleuse Superviseur. L'agent, qui était une agente et dont les courbes étaient magnifiquement mises en valeur par son uniforme, tapa discrètement à la porte du bureau. Une voix féminine mais très autoritaire lui demanda de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Malgré l'heure tardive, la vue de Coruscant était toujours aussi surprenante, belle et grandiose. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et transmis oralement, toujours aussi efficacement, le message au Superviseur Jasba Ven. Puis elle tendit un petit morceau de papier crypté. Au fur et à mesure que la série de code se déchiffrait sous le regard du Superviseur, son visage se métamorphosait. Il devint triste et soucieux, prenant d'un coup plusieurs années. Jasba regarda dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence la préposée aux transmissions se permit d'intervenir.  
_- Voulez-vous autre chose ?  
- Non... merci... vous pouvez disposer._  
Elle salua réglementairement et sortit de la pièce. Le superviseur ne répondit même pas, trop préoccupée par l'événement. Tout d'un coup, elle décrocha le visiophone interne de l'Ubiqtorat, d'une étrange couleur violette et composa plusieurs numéros. Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps...

Ben Yardis était un tout jeune produit de l'Académie, où il avait obtenu une très bonne mention, ainsi que son grade tant convoité d'officier. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour Helena, sa défunte fiancée, morte il y a quelques années dans un terrible accident. Au fil du temps, Ben avait réussi à chasser de son esprit torturé les images de son bonheur disparu. Il se concentrait plus facilement sur son travail, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre plus sérieux et plus efficace sur les champs de bataille. Sorti de l'Académie, le jeune Ben Yardis avait incorporé le prestigieux Escadron Ender, suite à ses états de service. Formation d'élite utilisée dans le dénouement de situations critiques, bien équipée et recrutant la crème des officiers, l'Escadron Ender était connu à travers toute la galaxie, mais bien peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la couleur de leurs uniformes, tellement ses interventions restaient discrètes et efficaces. Ben y avait rapidement fait ses preuves et du jeune officier sortit de l'école, il était devenu un maillon important de l'Escadron. Ses conseils étaient reconnus et écoutés.  
Leur locaux se trouvaient sur Coruscant, du moins leur quartier général. Mais pour préserver l'anonymat de ses membres et la discrétion de ses opérations, leur QG arborait la façade d'une entreprise relativement peu connue et qui n'intéressait personne. Quiconque aurait fouillé un tant soit peu dans les dossiers et les comptes de l'entreprise se serait aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Pas d'activité visible, pas de transactions, pas de listing du personnel, jamais aucune lumière de l'extérieur, des recettes et des dépenses inexistantes... mais personne ne se souciait d'une entreprise comme celle-ci et c'était exactement l'effet escompté. De plus, aucun des soldats de l'Escadron ne devait être reconnu. Dès l'incorporation, les dossiers des candidats étaient tous effacés et remplacés par d'autres. Leurs vies étaient maintenant confidentielles et l'Empire pouvait en disposer comme bon lui semblait. Quand Ben pénétra la première fois dans les locaux, il fut agréablement surpris. Malgré les apparences, les locaux du QG étaient flambant neuf et techniquement très à la pointe du progrès.

Au milieu d'une matinée comme tant d'autres, Ben se trouvait en train de faire du sport dans la salle de musculation. Une condition physique rigoureuse leur était demandée pour mener à bien les missions parfois éprouvantes qu'ils avaient à accomplir. La journée était régulièrement divisée en trois parties : entraînement physique, cours et théorie, pratique et simulations. Les recrues n'avaient que peu de temps libre et même quand ils en disposaient, ils le mettaient à profit pour réviser et s'entraîner. Au bout de quelques mois d'un pareil rythme, il était courant que les jeunes recrues ne se reconnaissent plus dans un miroir ! Ben était en train de travailler sa vitesse de frappe sur une cible mobile quand une alarme discrète retentit dans le bâtiment. Il ne l'entendit pas de suite. C'est une petite lumière rouge clignotante qui attira son attention. La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître son ami Berek.

_- C'est l'alarme, Ben !_ claironna-t-il.

Ben acquiesça. Il désactiva le dispositif d'entraînement et essuya rapidement la sueur de son visage. Il enfila à la hâte son uniforme, un treillis facile à mettre et se lança en courant dans les couloirs. Il arriva en même temps que les autres en salle de briefing. La pièce était grande et confortable et une table imposante trônait en son milieu. Quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, un émetteur holographique projetait en son centre les informations importantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général Merlouif arriva. Le briefing pu alors commencer.

_- Bonjour à tous_, entama-t-il.

Sa voix était grave, bourrue et sa moustache frémissait quand il parlait.

_- Voici les faits. A dix heures et trente-trois minutes, heure locale, l'Ubiqtorat recevait un appel de secours de l'un de ses agents en mission. Le signal provenait de Kamino, dans la bordure extérieure. Selon toutes vraisemblances, l'Agent Drek Svar vient d'être capturé par les forces rebelles. Les agents de cet organisme sont remarquablement bien formés pour résister aux interrogatoires, mais ils ne peuvent pas éternellement cacher ce qu'ils savent. C'est là que nous intervenons. Des questions ?_  
_- L'Ubiqtorat ne possède-t-il pas sa propre force d'intervention ?_ fit remarquer une recrue.  
_- C'est exact. Ils sont aussi capables que nous pour le sauver des griffes ennemies. Mais Drek Svar possède une trop grande valeur aux yeux de l'alliance rebelle. En ce moment même, les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat sont espionnés, peut-être de l'intérieur et très certainement de l'extérieur. Dès que l'Oméga Force se mettra en branle, ces maudits mouchards avertiront leur contact et il sera certainement impossible de retrouver l'agent. Ils le changeront de planète et de système autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que nous perdions sa trace. L'Ubiqtorat jouera le mort pour tromper la vigilance ennemie, pendant que nous préparerons notre intervention._  
_- Comment avons-nous localisé sa trace ?_  
_- Nous avons donc contacté Kamino. Et nous avons obtenu une entière coopération de leur part. Ils nous ont fourni les renseignements de leurs radars. Nous avons ainsi obtenu l'heure de passage en hyperespace de la navette, et quelques indices quant aux destinations possibles._

Le général reprit son souffle et aiguisa sa fine moustache.

_- Les ordinateurs viennent de calculer les trajectoires possibles et leur durée. Ils les ont comparé aux registres d'arrivées des différentes planètes et il y a de fortes présomptions pour que l'agent soit détenu sur Tatooine. C'est une planète trop éloignée de la juridiction impériale pour que les rebelles se sentent inquiétés. Mais à la moindre alerte, ils n'hésiteront pas à se déplacer autant de fois que nécessaire. Il y a d'autres présomptions sur d'autres planètes, mais les ordinateurs ne leur ont accordé qu'un pourcentage de chance minime. Cependant, certains d'entre vous iront sur ces planètes pour préparer une éventuelle intervention. Le gros de l'Escadron Ender se rendra sur Tatooine, nous n'avons pas alerté la garnison locale pour ne pas alerter les rebelles. Certains de nos agents sont déjà en place sur la planète et entament les premières investigations dans la plus extrême discrétion. Nous allons mettre à profit notre avantage, soldats !_

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se détacha, sortant de l'obscurité.

_- Prenez place parmi nous, Lieutenant Emon Kalem._

Le général se tourna vers les membres de l'Escadron Ender.

_- Je vous présente le directeur de la célèbre force Oméga, de l'Ubiqtorat. Sur demande de leur part, nous avons accepté qu'il participe activement à la préparation et au déroulement de notre intervention. Je suis certain que ses conseils nous serons utiles dans notre recherche de perfection._  
_- C'est trop d'honneur, Général. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre._

Emon était un fin et grand gaillard, mais on distinguait sous sa combinaison treillis une musculature développée. Son visage tirait vers l'ovale et ses yeux brillaient de confiance et de sagesse.

_- J'avais fini de leur expliquer ce que nous savons déjà tout deux._

Il regarda le bracelet à son poignet et reprit la parole.

_- P'tits gars, préparez votre barda, embarquement dans 17 minutes pour les navettes en partance pour l'Errinic. Nous achèverons le briefing pendant le voyage. Exécution._

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les soldats se trouvaient rangés devant l'embarcadère n°18, où plusieurs navettes Lambda les attendaient. Quand la voûte nuageuse de Coruscant s'effaça, remplacée par la voûte céleste, un spectacle magnifique s'offrit à leurs yeux : le resplendissant et phénoménal Errinic. Ce dernier orbitait avec une grâce imposante autour du Centre Impérial, symbole vivant de la force inébranlable de l'Empire. Il en avait connu des batailles, dont une majorité de victoires écrasantes. Tous avaient hâte de voir de l'intérieur cette splendeur qui, de nombreuses fois, avait fait briller l'honneur de l'Empire en remportant des batailles perdues d'avance. Leurs navettes furent lentement tractées et entraînées dans un des nombreux hangars du stardestroyer. La procédure dura quelques minutes, que Ben utilisa pour connaître un peu plus le membre de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Directeur de l'Oméga Force, c'est ça ?_ interrogea-t-il.

Emon était assis à coté de lui et il tourna la tête.

_- C'est ça... mais je trouve le terme un peu pompeux. Appelez-moi Emon, simplement.  
- Ca me va. Je suis Ben Yardis, enchanté.  
- J'ai lu votre dossier... brillante carrière, Ben.  
- Je pensais que mon dossier était de ces dossiers que peu de gens peuvent espérer lire ?  
- Il l'est. Disons que j'ai un haut niveau d'habilitation dans l'Ubiqtorat. Ceci explique cela.  
- En tout cas, merci.  
- De rien,_ répondit Emon sérieusement. _Vous êtes un officier prometteur et j'ai hâte de vous voir, votre escadron et vous, à l'oeuvre. Ca ne saurait tarder, je pense._  
_- Les rebelles sont d'ores et déjà cuits, et ce ne sera pas à cause du soleil de Tatooine !_

Ben s'esclaffa de bon coeur, Emon hocha la tête et d'autres qui suivaient leur conversation sourirent.

Quand la navette se fut immobilisée, la cloison s'effaça, libérant les hommes et leur matériel sur la baie d'embarquement. L'intérieur du vaisseau ressemblait à une vaste fourmilière. Tout y était organisé jusqu'au plus petit détail, et pourtant le premier sentiment qu'on en avait était celui d'une cohue générale. Des uniformes de toutes les teintes, des armures brillantes, des combinaisons fières et sombres, des robots de toutes les formes, tout n'était que mouvement et disparité. Une silhouette familière s'approcha : le général Merlouif les attendait déjà.

**Chapitre 4. Une séance d'interrogation à l'ancienne**

Drek reprit connaissance.  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait était l'irruption brutale des soldats rebelles dans la navette. Puis son esprit avait sombré dans un puit noir et profond. Des rayons paralysants, à n'en pas douter. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, l'officier se trouvait dans une petite pièce aux parois métalliques. Un néon diffusait une pâle clarté sur les murs sans âmes. Il se trouvait assis sur une chaise, les mains ligotées derrière le dos du dossier. On ne l'avait pas encore touché, ni maltraité. Pas encore, du moins. Il ne chercha même pas à se défaire de ses liens, se doutant que le noeud avait été fait avec efficacité. De toute façon, cela ne lui aurait servi à rien. Il se décontracta donc et attendit patiemment une visite prochaine. Quand il fut certain que la trotteuse dans sa tête venait d'effectuer son soixantième tour, il se prit à rire. Le petit jeu et la petite mise en scène étaient fort bien connus de l'agent Drek, qui l'avait appliqué à quelques reprises. C'était tellement prévisible. Classique. Faire mijoter le prisonnier à petit feu en lui faisant ressasser et ressasser sa situation. Situation qui n'était pas très plaisante pour l'officier, mais il n'allait pas leur donner ce plaisir. Certainement pas. Il s'étira et décida, contre toute attente, d'essayer de dormir. Sa tête pendait en arrière et ses jambes étaient allongées, ce n'était pas confortable mais il avait connu pire. Il chercha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil dans les premières minutes... et dans les suivantes, ce fut le sommeil qui le prit à l'improviste. Drek avait peu dormi ces dernières nuits et son corps avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour récupérer.

Il rêva. Combien d'heures Drek avait passé à dormir, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais il se rappelait très bien du personnage récurent qui était revenu dans chacun de ses rêves, comme un leitmotiv. Taun We. Cette... charmante ? Kaminienne dont il s'était rapproché au cours de sa mission. Au cours de ses rêves, elle arborait toujours la même tenue, magnifique et lumineuse. Son long cou penché sur lui, la conseillère lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort, de courage. A chaque fois qu'il voulait parler, elle lui intimait le silence en posant un doigt délicat sur les lèvres de l'officier. Elle lui caressa même les cheveux pendant un temps, apaisant ses craintes et ses doutes.

Après avoir été réveillé de la manière la plus brutale qui soit, une paire de gifles, Drek pouvait encore apercevoir la jolie Kaminienne qui lui susurrait que tout se passerait bien, qu'il devait avoir confiance. Il leva les yeux et détailla son interlocuteur... ou plutôt, son interlocutrice, car il s'agissait bien d'une rebelle de la gente féminine. Il fut terriblement surpris et cela devait se lire sur son visage.

_- Je vous étonne ?_ commença-t-elle d'une voix pas si froide. _Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de voir une femme diriger un interrogatoire, avouez-le. L'empire que vous servez reste un indécrottable ramassis de misogynes, en plus de leurs nombreux autres défauts._  
Drek se cantonna au mutisme.  
_- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? Ce n'est pas galant de votre part, officier.  
- J'ai tendance à oublier la galanterie quand je suis réveillé d'une si charmante façon._

Elle sourit et Drek l'observa avec minutie. Elle était très mignonne, et là encore, il fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver devant lui une femme, et encore moins une femme au physique si agréable. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux qui lui descendaient sur les épaules. Plusieurs mèches rebelles encadraient un visage doux et fin, tandis que deux petits yeux aux reflets émeraude l'épiaient et le jaugeaient. Si on ajoutait à cette description que la jeune femme possédait des courbes à rendre jalouse n'importe laquelle des mannequins de Coruscant, Drek aurait pu se croire au paradis. Une mallette disposée à coté d'elle, à moitié ouverte, laissait apparaître une gamme d'outils de tailles et de formes diverses destinés à la pratique séculaire de la torture raffinée. L'officier revint vite sur terre.

_- Oh !_ pouffa-t-elle. _Je suis certaine que vous avez aimé ça._  
_- Il va sans dire que je préfère être giflé par une créature aussi charmante que vous._  
Cette discussion commençait à l'amuser, finalement.  
_- Merci pour le compliment, officier. Vous voyez, vous redevenez galant.  
- Ne pas l'être serait un affront pour mon ego, même dans la situation actuelle._  
Elle lui envoya une dose non négligeable de phéromones sexuelles à travers le regard.  
_- Je connais pratiquement votre vie par coeur,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je n'en doute pas. Le contraire m'eut étonné. Mais votre misérable service de renseignements ne vous a communiqué que ce que l'Empire voulait que vous sachiez._  
Sa voix avait frôlé le dédain.  
_- Drek... ne le prenez pas comme çà, tout avait si bien commencé entre nous ! Vous venez de me vexer, vraiment. J'avais tellement envie de vous surprendre, vous m'avez coupé dans mon élan. Pourtant je sais des choses sur vous que même l'Ubiqtorat ignore. Vilain garçon. Pour la peine, je crois bien que je vais vous punir._

Elle farfouilla sa mallette et en sortit un bandeau d'une teinte violemment rougeâtre. D'une main experte, elle banda les yeux de l'officier, sans oublier de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa joue alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Drek en connaissait un bout sur l'art de déstabiliser. Mettre le prisonnier en situation d'anxiété en le privant du sens de la vue. Encore un classique des manuels sur la torture douce. Par contre le baiser, lui, n'était mentionné nulle part !

_- Vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne connais même pas le vôtre...  
- Pour vous, ce sera Elna, bel officier._  
Drek perçut le son d'outils qui s'entrechoquaient. La punition ?  
_- J'ai choisi un outil particulièrement classique que vous connaissez bien, officier. Mais je vous laisse la surprise de le découvrir, et aussi de découvrir sur quelle partie de votre corps j'en jouerai._  
_- Elna, s'il vous plait, vous savez bien que c'est inutile,_ constata Drek. _Je suis pratiquement conditionné pour subir ce genre de traitement tout en gardant le sourire ! Ce n'est pas..._

_  
_Une vive douleur sur sa cuisse gauche. Un jaillissement de souffrance puis plus rien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Drek douta de son conditionnement. Mais la douleur s'effaça comme par enchantement. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler. La douce voix d'Elna lui parvint.

_- Je sais, ça fait mal. Vous m'en voyez désolée.  
- J'en doute... mais ce n'est pas la question_, lui répondit une voix affaiblie.  
_- Effectivement, officier. Je vous sais extrêmement intelligent. Mettez-vous un instant à ma place... que feriez-vous pour obtenir ces précieux renseignements ?  
- Et bien, puisque nous parlons d'égal à égal, en ce qui concerne ce domaine tout du moins, j'emploierai en premier lieu le levier psychique car je ne suis pas un adepte des tortures physiques. Avec moins de douceur que vous, je dois bien l'admettre, je ne suis qu'un mâle.  
- Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Parlons donc de votre femme et de votre fille._

Drek s'en voulu de l'avoir mise sur la voie. Mais de toute façon, elle en serait venue là d'une manière ou d'une autre alors autant ne pas retarder une discussion qui devait inévitablement arriver.

_- Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire, _lâcha l'officier maladroitement.

- _Elle ? _intervint Elna_. De qui parlez-vous donc ? De votre tendre aimée ou de votre charmante fille ?_

_- Je me fiche de savoir comment vous avez obtenu cette information, mais laissez ma fille en dehors de ça !  
- Vous me décevez un peu. Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase et combien de fois l'avez-vous entendu également ? Je vous le demande..._  
_- Trop souvent, c'est vrai,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Les formalités étant échangées, à présent il est temps d'en venir au coeur même du sujet qui nous intéresse. N'est-ce pas, officier ? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me voir, aussi je vous ai lancé un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est loin de laisser les hommes... et les femmes !... indifférents. J'aurais presque envie de vous retirer ce bandeau pour que vous en profitiez._  
_- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point._

Comme un souffle, Elna détacha le morceau de tissu qui tomba sur les épaules de l'officier. Drek tomba sur deux yeux de braises qui le fixaient. Il détourna le regard sur sa cuisse meurtrie. Le tissu était encore intact et rien n'indiquait l'origine de la douleur. Brûlure par induction, peut-être. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les êtres qu'il aimait et qui l'attendaient sur Coruscant...

_- Je veux savoir comment vous avez appris pour ma fille et... ma femme. J'ai passé des années à cultiver le mystère qui les entoure et je voudrais bien savoir où j'ai failli._  
Elle lui envoya un petit sourire presque tendre.  
_- C'est vous qui me surprenez, officier. J'ai rencontré un tas d'hommes, je ne vous parlerai pas des femmes, célibataires ou mariés, jeunes ou vieux, vierges ou non, tendres ou machos... mais aucun ne possédait cette sensibilité qui affleure en vous dès que vous parlez de votre petite protégée. Vous feriez… vous faites ? un bon père de famille, droit et fidèle, et vous me plaisez. Si je n'étais pas si volage et frivole..._

Drek sentit la main d'Elna lui caresser la cuisse. A travers le tissu rugueux de son uniforme, il pouvait sentir combien elle était douce. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit l'image de cette créature, en face de lui, mais sans y parvenir complètement. La main hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha de son entrejambe. L'officier sursauta et ses cuisses tremblèrent. C'était loin d'être désagréable... c'était pire et il essaya tant bien que mal de focaliser son attention ailleurs… sur sa petite Daphné par exemple.

_- Voyons, officier... détendez-vous. Que vous importe de penser à autre chose qu'à moi en cet instant ? Tout est si loin et moi, je suis là, tout près de vous. Sentez-vous la chaleur qui brûle en moi ? Libérez celle qui brûle au fond de vous, laissez-vous aller, mon officier !_

Drek ferma les yeux mais ne pu effacer l'horrible et indécente vision d'Elna. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, elle était désirable mais c'était tout. Il n'allait pas laisser ses bas instincts primaires prendre le dessus. C'était un officier Impérial et il devait garder la dignité qui sied à tout officier.

_- Laissez-moi !_ eut-il le courage de crier.  
La main se retira et en même temps, le sourire sur le visage de la jolie rebelle.  
_- Vous n'êtes pas un homme !  
- Je suis l'officier Drek Svar, agent de l'Ubiqtorat en mission pour le compte de l'Empereur.  
- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

Sa voix s'était achevée sur une note des plus malsaines. Elle remit le bandeau sur les yeux de l'officier qui n'eut pas droit cette fois-ci au petit baiser. Le même bruit que tout à l'heure... Elna cherchait apparemment l'outil qui stimulerait le mieux ses pulsions sadiques.

- _Je vais prendre du plaisir à jouer avec vous, Drek. Et dans quelques heures, vous me supplierez de faire de vous ce que je désirerai, pourvu que la souffrance se taise. Mais il sera trop tard. Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi experte que vous dans le raffinement de la torture, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Dans quelques heures, vous ne serez plus le fier et pédant officier impérial, vous serez un morceau de chair sanguinolent et souffrant... vous serez ma chose à moi. Quand enfin, vous serez anéanti physiquement, je ferais en sorte de vous anéantir moralement en m'occupant de ce qu'il y a de plus sacré pour vous : votre petite Daphné, c'est ça ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point mon imagination perfide est constructive, quand j'ai devant moi un si bel étalon, prêt à assouvir mes petits fantasmes. Au travail, officier, au travail, nous avons des choses à faire !  
_  
Drek ne se rappelait plus quand la douleur avait commencé, ni même quand elle avait fini. Si même elle avait fini car il avait toujours profondément mal. Elna avait débuté les choses en douceur, si on peut dire. Des micros souffrances distribuées ça et là sur son corps nu. Car elle avait prit soin de le déshabiller complètement, lui enlevant toute dignité et profitant par la même occasion du spectacle de son corps. Drek n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Les supplications et les prières n'auraient rien donné, il le savait d'expérience. Et il était déterminé - avait-il jamais eu le moindre doute ? - à ne rien révéler de sa mission. Il était l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat et par la même, le bras de l'Empereur : il ne devait pas faillir. Plutôt couper le bras que de le voir corrompre, pourrir jusqu'à la moelle, infecté par cette vermine rebelle.  
Il avait toujours terriblement mal, il n'était même pas en état de dire si Elna était toujours dans la pièce, s'il était allongé ou encore attaché sur sa chaise. Il ne sentait de son corps que les milliards d'informations de douleur transmis par ses nerfs. Combien de temps la séance avait-elle duré ? Une heure, deux heures, dix heures ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Tout n'avait été qu'un déferlement de souffrance, une montée en puissance progressive de la torture jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle à la mort. Oui, il avait hurlé. Son corps avait hurlé. Mais son âme, bien trempée par des années d'éducation, n'était toujours pas prête à se livrer aux rebelles. Après les micros souffrances, Elna était passée aux coupures insidieuses, aux endroits où celles-ci irradiaient le plus la douleur, les muqueuses n'étant pas en reste, ainsi que les parties génitales. Le pire dans tout ça était de ne pas savoir sur quelle partie du corps la prochaine plaie naîtrait. Mais le fait d'avoir déjà administré ce genre de douleur ; oui Drek l'avait déjà pratiqué de nombreuses fois ; le rendait plus fort pour la supporter. Ce qui le différenciait des autres prisonniers. La bouche emplie de sang et sa langue hurlant son tourment, Drek eut droit à un court répit.

_- Vous êtes un bel homme et c'est plaisir à vous voir souffrir, officier. Je tenais à vous le dire.  
- Je... ne dirais rien... c'est inutile,_ articula-t-il la bouche en feu.  
_- Je le sais bien. Je n'essaye même pas de soutirer les informations que vous détenez. Ce serait pure perte pour le moment. Vous êtes au-dessus de la souffrance physique, mais peut-être pas au-dessus de la souffrance morale. Et je compte bien tout savoir tôt ou tard._  
_- Alors... pourquoi ?_  
_- Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas professionnel. Cette perte de temps n'est pas digne de moi, mais j'y prends un tel plaisir. C'est malheureux que vous n'en preniez pas, vous, mais soyez assurée que je m'amuse._  
_- J'aime assez ce que vous faites, Elna,_ ironisa-t-il. _Non, vraiment... Je n'y mets pas moi-même un tel art de la sophistication, mais j'admire votre façon de procéder, votre mise en scène, vos gestes sensuels et si... douloureux. Nous pourrions un jour mettre en commun nos connaissances, nous y gagnerons certainement tous les deux. Qu'en dites vous ?_

_  
_Elna rit de bon cœur.  
_- Je vois que vous avez toujours le sens de l'humour. Vous me plaisez de plus en plus.  
- A votre service, ma jolie rebelle.  
- Bien, ne perdons plus de temps et passons au degré supérieur, alors !_

Le degré supérieur était le préféré d'Elna. Sans la voir, il pouvait distinguer les petits cris jouissifs qu'elle poussait à chacun de ses hurlements. L'extraction d'ongle était un jeu qu'elle maniait avec merveille. Rapide et précise, elle les faisait sauter avec dextérité, comme si elle pratiquait depuis sa naissance. Mais la souffrance qui accompagnait chaque arrachage était tout sauf rapide. Une espèce de douleur sourde mais tellement forte que Drek en versait des larmes. Il ne bougeait même pas ses doigts, sachant qu'il ne faisait que retarder la douleur et qu'il valait mieux l'affronter plutôt que la fuir. Quand Elna passa à la souffrance par induction nerveuse, au niveau de son mâle attribut, il voulu s'évanouir mais son mental était si fort qu'il encaissa la douleur plutôt que de l'éviter. Il avait versé tant de larmes qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore en avoir. Cette douleur était multipliée par cette sensation de déshonneur, d'avilissement qu'il ressentait alors que son organe bondissait comme un pantin désarticulé sous les inductions nerveuses. Et la nature étant ce qu'elle était et par un bizarre mécanisme chimique, celui-ci se durcissait au fur et à mesure que l'officier rugissait. Il y eut une seconde pause mais il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.  
_- Un peu diminué… humilié peut-être… même pas ?_interrogea Elna.  
Il mit de longues minutes à récupérer ses esprits, avant qu'il ne perçoive à nouveau la voix de la rebelle.  
_- Un vrai régal... cracha-t-il avec dédain.  
- Je savais que vous aimeriez._

Il sentit une poigne enserrer son « instrument » tout droit dressé. La main chaude d'Elna commença à serrer, comprimant veines et artères jusqu'à ce que le membre se mette à violacer. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair jusqu'au sang, lentement et tendrement. Cette situation lui était plus qu'insupportable mais pour une fois, il se taisait, conscient que gâcher le plaisir de la rebelle ne lui causerait que des problèmes supplémentaires.

_- Je n'ai pas voulu lui causer trop de dommages, _entama-t-elle_. Je suis certain que tôt où tard, de votre plein gré, vous vous en servirez pour assouvir mon désir. Quand je posséderai enfin votre âme et votre corps, complètement et sans rémission. Nous passerons du bon temps, Drek, je m'en réjouis déjà._  
La pression sur son appendice se relâcha et les sensations commencèrent à revenir comme la marée recouvre son territoire. La sale petite garce, pensa-t-il. Ses lèvres étaient sèches mais il continua de parler.  
_- J'ai hâte... d'y être. Ne peut-on pas... accélérer les choses ?_  
Sa voix était hachée par ses halètements tourmentés.  
_- Vous ne savourez pas assez l'instant présent, officier. Moi si._  
_- Désolé de montrer... autant d'empressement, Elna... mais je suis assez pressé, une mission de la plus haute importance m'attend... pour le compte de l'Empereur... je ne voudrais pas me mettre en retard !_  
_- Je ne vois pas le temps passer avec vous, Drek. Vous êtes un amour. M'en direz vous plus sur votre mission ou resterez-vous borné comme un Bantha ? Notez que cela ne me gêne pas, car je finirai par le savoir. C'était simplement histoire de pimenter notre conversation._  
_- Vous êtes bien... rapide, jolie rebelle. Nous en sommes... à peine aux préliminaires._  
Elle fit une petite moue de mépris.  
_- Excusez-moi, Drek. Continuons donc !_

Il sentit des électrodes se poser sur ses tempes. Le matériel lourd. Si elles étaient aussi perfectionnées que celle conçues par l'Empire, l'officier savait qu'il avait du mouron à se faire. Mais dans l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, plus rien ne lui importait, ni la vie, ni la mort, ni rien du tout. Sauf une seule et unique chose : ne rien révéler. Qu'était sa vie ? Rien. Qu'était l'Empire ? Tout. Il ne fallait pas sacrifier l'Empire pour un individu, aussi précieux soit-il. Il aurait bien tenté le grand plongeon dans le gouffre dont on ne revient pas, mais les rebelles avaient prit soin de retirer sa fausse dent remplie de cyanure. Pourtant, Marlek l'avait assemblé avec le plus grand soin, à partir de matériaux indétectables de la plus haute technologie. Elle devait passer inaperçue sur tous les types de scans et de filtres, et assurer aux membres de l'Ubiqtorat de pouvoir choisir la fin de leur choix en cas de capture. Il fallait croire que la technologie rebelle était bien avancée. Drek ne cessait de dire qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la menace terroriste. Il avait maintenant la preuve flagrante de son raisonnement, et ce depuis toujours. L'Empire avait sans doute du matériel de pointe, mais cette gangrène réussissait toujours à s'en procurer une partie, par quelque moyen détourné que ce soit. Il fallait compter avec ça maintenant.

Un déclic coupa le fil de sa pensée et quelques secondes après, son cerveau sembla exploser. Une douleur aiguë et inhumaine, pire que si une lame traversait et retraversait son cerveau sans s'arrêter. Il poussa un hurlement si fort qu'Elna en fut presque effrayée. Presque. Elle sourit et entreprit de monter le niveau d'intensité de l'appareil. Cette fois-ci, Drek pu différencier avec une précision inouïe l'explosion de chacune des cellules de son cerveau. Elles ne semblaient pas exploser toutes ensemble, non, toutes crevaient comme des bulles qui remontent à la surface d'un verre de champagne (Corellien, cela dit), les unes après les autres et cet effet démultipliait la torture par un million. Quand ses poumons se furent vidés de tout leur oxygène, l'officier se surprit à hurler encore. Son mental était à bout, mais le temps était loin encore ou il révélerait les sombres complots de l'Empereur. Le petit manège de la rebelle dura un temps indéterminé mais dans sa souffrance proche de la folie, Drek constata qu'il durait bien plus longtemps que les précédents jeux. Son corps lui faisait hurler des mots qu'il n'aurait pas prononcé en temps normal : des supplications implorant la pitié. La pitié était un sentiment qui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps à travers l'univers. Et il savait en son âme et conscience que cela ne servait à rien et ne faisait qu'accroître le sadisme du tortionnaire. Elna avait encore augmenté l'appareil d'un cran et cette fois ci, le corps de l'officier jugea que trop, c'était trop, et il sombra dans un profond coma...

Il était allongé, semble-t-il. A même sur le sol, ou alors dans un lit très dur, et froid comme la mort. Le bandeau était toujours sur ses yeux. Ses coupures lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il ne sentait rien sur sa peau, soit qu'elle était devenue totalement insensible, soit qu'on l'avait entre temps revêtu d'habits ou d'une couverture. Il tendit ce qui lui restait d'oreilles et analysa la pièce. Il n'eu aucune difficulté à localiser la respiration d'une seconde personne, non loin de lui. Selon toute probabilité, c'était Elna. C'était elle qui s'occupait de son cas... mais il n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir une autre personne, plus compréhensive, plus amicale, prête à l'écouter et à l'aider, selon la vieille méthode de la dualité de personnalité. Un bourreau cruel et sadique et son opposé, dont le but était de soutirer la confiance du prisonnier. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_- Bonjour, officier._

Elna.

Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas changer son interlocutrice. D'un coté parce que l'officier aimait bien la jolie rebelle, de l'autre parce que de toute façon, il connaissait bien le procédé et n'aurait pas craqué pour autant. Il se releva tout doucement et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'Elna accourre pour lui apporter son aide.

_- Attendez, Drek, je vais vous aider.  
- Non... souffla-t-il.  
- Comme vous voulez..._ répondit Elna, pour le moins vexée.  
_- Ce serait contraire aux règles de la galanterie et du savoir-vivre._

L'officier se força à sourire alors qu'il faisait des efforts désespérés pour se mettre d'aplomb. Ses jambes étaient faibles et refusaient d'exécuter correctement les ordres de son cerveau. Il se reprit à plusieurs fois, d'autant plus gauchement que ses yeux ne pouvaient rien voir. Une fois debout, ses jambes tremblèrent de plus belle et son corps oscilla vers l'avant de façon dangereuse. Un afflux trop rapide de sang dans le crâne lui fit soudain tourner la tête et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Son corps s'effondra comme une masse devenue soudain inerte et sans vie. Il bascula de tout son poids en avant... et fut rattrapé de justesse par la rebelle. Elle encaissa le choc sans broncher et enserra le torse de l'officier dans ses petits bras.

Une porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs soldats rebelles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, l'arme au poing.  
_- Un problème, mademoiselle ?_ s'enquit l'un d'eux.  
_- Aucun à part votre présence, retournez à votre poste.  
- Voulez-vous que nous vous aidions à...  
- Je vous ai donné un ordre !_ aboya-t-elle.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce était à nouveau redevenue le terrain de chasse d'Elna. Son terrain favori et elle comptait bientôt agrémenter son tableau de chasse avec la tête de l'officier Drek. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes dans mes bras._

L'officier avait reprit connaissance mais il était encore trop faible pour parler, encore moins pour bouger et tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte féminine. Son esprit n'était que chaos et à travers ce chaos, il percevait la douce voix de la rebelle. Cette dernière supportait toujours le poids de Drek sans ciller. Sa main droite glissa le long de son dos et vint caresser les cheveux de l'officier, tendrement.

_- La... la... ne dites rien._

Ses pupilles étaient closes et pourtant, il semblait deviner la silhouette de celle qui le tenait dans ses bras. Une charmante extra-terrestre à la peau bleuté et douce, au regard transperçant et généreux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, comme dans son rêve. C'était bon de se laisser aller, de se sentir en sécurité. Sa voix était douce et ses gestes si tendres. Drek aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement.

_- Taun We..._ souffla-t-il.  
Elna enregistra mentalement le nom pour de plus amples recherches, avant de répondre.  
_- Il n'y a pas de Taun We dans cette pièce. Il n'y a que votre amie et confidente, Elna._  
L'officier reçut une décharge en plein cœur. Si même son esprit commençait à le tromper... il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte mais ses muscles ne lui répondirent pas... il voulut pleurer.  
_- Lâchez-moi, implora-t-il._

_- Ne faites pas l'enfant, si je vous lâche, vous allez tomber._

Arrivant au terme de ses forces, Elna l'accompagna doucement au sol et l'adossa contre une des parois métalliques. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et s'assit à coté de lui, posant sa main délicate sur sa jambe gauche. Même là, elle était encore trop près de lui à son goût. Mais il n'avait plus la force de rien faire, juste de se laisser aller, sa tête appuyée contre le métal froid, dodelinant de gauche à droite d'un air las. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, mais il ne sentait plus le bandeau. Elna avait du le lui enlever en l'amenant par terre.

_- Votre fille est vraiment charmante, officier.  
- Nooon..._ accusa-t-il d'une voix flétrie.  
_- Elle est plutôt intelligente pour son âge._  
Les lèvres de Drek tremblèrent et il se mura dans le silence.  
_- Je n'ai pas encore d'enfants, mais si je devais avoir une fille, j'aimerai qu'elle lui ressemble, vraiment._  
Toujours rien.  
_- Votre fille danse divinement bien, en tout cas. C'est une bonne idée que de l'avoir inscrite à ces cours._  
Le menton s'abaissa tristement.  
_- Je suis certaine qu'en grandissant, elle développera une profonde aversion pour votre exécrable empire. Qui sait si elle ne deviendra pas une grande rebelle, un jour. Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive, en tout cas. Elle le mérite. Quand son père et sa mère auront disparu, la pauvre petite aura besoin de nouveaux repères. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle obtienne le meilleur des enseignements, basé sur la justice et l'amour de la liberté._  
C'en était trop pour le cœur gonflé de l'officier.  
_- Un beau jour... nous nous reverrons... que ce soit dans ce monde... ou dans l'autre, en enfer... je jure sur la tête de ceux qui me sont le plus chers ... de vous faire payer..._  
_- Des menaces... c'est si bas. Je ne vous ai encore rien fait !_ lança Elna d'une voix innocente. _Je suis certain qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger. Je vous propose un choix... votre protégée et son bonheur ou bien l'empire que vous servez aveuglément. Regardez, Drek... dans ma main._

_  
_Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et la lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes. Mais il distingua ce que la rebelle agitait devant ses yeux : une photo de sa fille. Elle avait été prise par un badaud sur la demande de l'officier, un beau jour de permission sur Coruscant. Drek tenait sa fille entre les bras. Ils souriaient car c'était un jour spécial pour Daphné. Elle avait obtenu un A+ à son examen de fin d'année pour les jeunesses impériales. Elle agitait le diplôme du bout de son petit bras. Elle irradiait la joie.

_- Vous avez fouillé chez moi !  
- Un tout petit peu. Nous n'avons rien dérangé, c'est promis. Tenez, prenez-la._

Elle manipula les bracelets qui entravaient ses mains. Ils s'ouvrèrent comme par enchantement, quelques secondes plus tard. Drek aurait-il eu la force, à ce moment, de sauter sur la rebelle pour tenter de la tuer ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé à son sort, ni à la donne du problème. La rébellion ferait toujours pression sur lui et sa famille pour qu'il trahisse. Il prit la photo de la main d'Elna et la serra contre son cœur, en ce lieu sinistre, c'est tout ce qui lui restait de Daphné...

_- Regardez bien cette photo, officier et répondez à ma question quand vous vous sentirez prêt. Votre allégeance pour l'Empire vaut-il plus à vos yeux que l'amour que vous portez à votre petite protégée ?_  
La voix était calme et posée, la rebelle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle continua.  
_- Je sais que votre première réponse, bornée, sera celle que je n'attends pas. Vous êtes conditionné pour me répondre ainsi. On vous a inculqué de force les préceptes de l'Ordre Nouveau et vous les recrachez par tous les pores de votre peau. Tout suinte l'Empire en vous. Mais je sais qu'au fond de vous, si je réussis à décrasser cette couche de stupidité et d'aveuglément qui caractérise tout bon officier, je trouverai l'homme qui placera sa famille bien avant la cause qu'il sert._  
Elle regarda l'officier dans les yeux, des yeux affaiblis mais toujours vivaces. Elle lui sourit avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Toute provocation, toute sexualité avait quitté sa voix.  
_- Prenez votre temps, Drek. Pour l'amour de Dieu, prenez votre temps. Laissez décanter ce que je viens de vous dire. Je vais vous faire transférer dans une cellule plus confortable et je reviendrai dans la soirée._  
Elle fit un signe devant la caméra située tout en haut de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux gardes de tout à l'heure vinrent prendre les ordres.  
_- Direction bloc de détention 3-A, soldats._

Ils précédèrent l'officier rebelle et son prisonnier à travers un dédale de couloirs qui formaient un inextricable labyrinthe, dont la majeure partie baignait dans l'obscurité. Il faisait froid et humide et Drek se douta qu'ils devaient se trouver dans les sous-sols... mais de quelle planète ? Il regarda de droite à gauche, comme méditant sur une folle entreprise mais son attitude n'échappa pas à la rebelle.

_- N'y pensez même pas. Ces couloirs ne mènent nulle part, et toutes les intersections sont codées. Dans la perspective où je ne réussirai pas à vous arrêter avant, ce dont je doute. Affaibli comme vous l'êtes, ce ne serait même pas drôle, vraiment.  
- On peut toujours essayer, Elna. Maintenant que mes deux mains sont libres, je ressens une nouvelle vigueur.  
- Même avec les mains libres, vous n'êtes pas une menace pour moi. Je suis désolée de douter de votre machisme viril et poilu, mais... vous n'avez aucune chance._  
_- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

D'un geste rapide, mais moins rapide qu'il n'aurait voulu, il s'empara de l'arme du rebelle devant lui. Elle était encore à son étui et n'était pas maintenue par l'attache réglementaire. Drek l'avait remarqué depuis un bon bout de chemin. Le soldat paierait cher cette négligence. Il appuya sur la gâchette.  
L'arme resta muette, au grand désarroi de l'officier.

_- Voyons, Drek... me croyez-vous vraiment si naïve ?_ lui dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air de reproche.  
Il lâcha l'arme qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique.  
_- Tout était prévu et je voulais me rendre compte de quelle reste de velléité vous disposiez. Apparemment, j'ai légèrement sous-estimé votre capacité physique. Je ne referais plus cette erreur dorénavant._  
L'officier serra ses poings et les leva à la hauteur de son visage.  
_- Il va falloir me passer sur le corps, maintenant._  
Elna soupira bruyamment en levant ses yeux au ciel.  
_- Vous voulez jouer ? Et bien nous jouerons... tous les deux._  
Elle fit signe aux deux soldats de s'écarter, ce qu'ils firent en maugréant quelque peu. Puis, fixant Drek droit dans les yeux, elle entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux.  
_- Laissez-moi quelques secondes, Drek... je suis toute à vous, mon chou.  
- La galanterie aura raison de nous, les hommes.  
- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui auraient attendu pour m'attaquer, comme vous faites.  
- Vous êtes prête ?_

Elna fit signe que oui. Si l'officier n'était pas trop sûr de venir à bout des deux soldats, il était au moins certain de se venger sur la jeune rebelle, un peu trop présomptueuse à son goût. Il se concentra sur chacun de ses muscles, les échauffant par de petites contractions.

_- Honneur à vous,_ commença Drek.

Elna ne tarda pas, elle envoya de la jambe avant un coup de pied frontal avec une violence et une rapidité inouïe. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'esquiver et cette attaque parfaite le décontenança. Il profita de l'élan de son coup de pied pour lui décocher une droite au niveau de la tête. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait au tour des soldats, avec un peu de chance. Son poing ne rencontra que du vide. La tête d'Elna avait disparue de son champ de vision. Mettant justement à profit son élan, elle avait enchaîné sur un coup de pied retourné avec une surprenante désinvolture. Celui-ci atteignit son but : le ventre de l'officier.  
Il y eut un bruit sec suivi d'un cri. Drek encaissa du mieux qu'il pu, c'est à dire mal car il ne s'y attendait pas. La rebelle aurait largement eu le temps de le finir, mais elle prit un malin plaisir à le laisser espérer. Quand la douleur se fut dissipée, il ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire amusé à Elna.

_- Vous êtes rapide pour une rebelle !  
- Allez, ne faites pas votre macho, vous savez que je suis plus forte que vous._  
_- Vous êtes forte, mais je doute que vous preniez le dessus sur moi._

Il envoya à son adversaire un coup de pied latéral puissant et rapide, qu'Elna vit arriver longtemps à l'avance. Elle absorba le choc de l'impact en se déplaçant sur le coté et saisit sa jambe, avant de le balayer au sol et de lui faire une clef de jambe. Les os grincèrent un peu et Drek frappa au sol de douleur.

_- C'est tout ce qu'on vous enseigne à l'Académie ?_

Honteux, l'officier se tu. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait rien dire car il gémissait de douleur. Elna lâcha sa prise et se remit en garde. Enervé, Drek se remit d'aplomb aussi vite qu'il le pu. Son corps commençait à lui obéir comme par le passé : avec perfection. Il enchaîna une série de rapides coups de poing et de pieds pour déborder la rebelle. Cette dernière para avec une précision remarquable chacun de ses coups. A la fin, elle contre-attaqua et Drek n'eut même pas le loisir de réagir. Elle le neutralisa au niveau des parties, comme elle aimait à le faire et enchaîna sur un coup de poing doublé au niveau du visage. L'officier vacilla sous les impacts et Elna le prit violemment à la gorge, avant de le plaquer avec une violence folle contre la paroi métallique. Elle enserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les gargouillements affolés de sa victime.

_- Echec et mat, Drek, fini de jouer maintenant._

Elna relâcha son étreinte et l'officier s'affala au sol. Elle fit signe aux soldats qui s'étaient écartés. L'un d'eux sortit une paire de bracelets métalliques et enserra ses poignets. Ils le relevèrent avec une délicatesse toute bourrue et le petit groupe se dirigea vers les quartiers de haute sécurité. Drek avait perdu, et ce sentiment d'échec lui était insupportable. Sa sortie d'école remontait à loin, et il était encore faible de l'interrogatoire, mais il aurait dû vaincre la rebelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être que le temps était venu de se remettre en question.  
Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il avait été conduit dans une petite pièce plus confortable que la précédente : une couche sommaire l'attendait et la luminosité était moins agressive. Les gardes et leur officier avaient disparus et il se retrouvait seul face à ses pensées. Mais celles-ci attendraient un peu. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit et s'effondra, l'obscurité bienfaisante ne tarda pas à recouvrir son âme fatiguée...

**Chapitre 5. Préparatifs**

Le Général était dans son élément et ses yeux s'animaient quand il parlait.

_- Vous avez sur cet écran la carte géophysique de Tatooine. Imprégnez-vous en. Comme vous le constatez, il n'y a que deux choses à la surface de cette maudite planète : du sable et... encore du sable. Le désert recouvre une grande partie de la planète, et les montagnes rocailleuses le reste. Si une intervention doit avoir lieu, il faut vous mettre en tête que les conditions ne seront pas optimums._

Un petit point rouge clignota sur la carte et le général effectua un zoom dessus.

_- Voilà Mos Esley, l'une des principales villes de cette planète de sauvages. Nous avons joué de chance sur ce coup-ci : une cellule rebelle a été mise sous surveillance il y a quelques semaines par des collaborateurs de l'Ubiqtorat. Et il s'avère que cette cellule s'est "excitée" justement dans le créneau horaire où l'officier Drek pourrait avoir atterrit sur Tatooine. C'est une chance, ça nous fait gagner du temps et des investigations. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont filé certains des terroristes, avec succès. Un avant-poste rebelle vient d'être découvert, quelque part au milieu du désert, bien dissimulé par la rocaille environnante. Il ne doit pas être le seul, évidemment, mais il y a de fortes chances que l'officier soit retenu là-bas... momentanément, du moins. L'avant-poste se situe en plein territoire Hutt et je présume que les rebelles doivent payer une taxe exorbitante pour profiter d'une couverture comme celle du seigneur du crime local. Tatooine est une planète aux moeurs assez libres, éloignée du joug impérial, mais elle n'en reste pas moins territoire de l'Empire. Nos ennemis ne prendront pas le risque d'y rester indéfiniment, avec leur précieuse capture. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, tout au plus, il sera transféré en toute sécurité vers une destination inconnue mais sûre, et nous aurons bien du mal à localiser et extraire l'officier, alors. Nous devons jouer la carte de la discrétion, absolument. C'est pour cela que les forces impériales locales n'ont pas été contactées. Je mettrai ma main au feu que la garnison impériale est infestée de rebelles et d'espions à la solde du crime organisé. L'Errinic est en simple mission de protection d'un convoi de ravitaillement, nous nous poserons sur Tatooine en toute discrétion. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont déjà tout préparé pour notre arrivée._

Il fit une pause, regardant ses soldats, avant de continuer.

_- Nous arriverons de nuit. Nous lancerons l'assaut à l'aube. C'est le meilleur moment pour surprendre totalement l'ennemi. Ceux qui ont veillé seront physiquement épuisés. Les autres, réveillés dans leur sommeil, seront mentalement inaptes à faire face à notre assaut efficace et impitoyable. N'ayez aucune pitié car eux n'en auront aucune. Ne pensez pas à faire de prisonniers, les mines de sel aux confins de l'Empire en regorgent déjà. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a toujours un ou deux rebelles qui jouent les morts. Nous pourrons toujours en retirer quelque chose... enfin par nous j'entends les services spécialisés de l'Ubiqtorat. D'ailleurs, j'attends en ce moment l'arrivée des clichés pris par leurs efficaces agents. Ca ne devrait plus tarder._

Un appareil à la droite du général émit un bip long et plusieurs courts. L'homme s'empressa d'appuyer sur plusieurs des touches de la console et la ville de Mos Esley s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une série de clichés. La base ennemie était moyennement grande, enclavée dans une passe montagneuse qui donnait sur un des plus grands déserts de la planète. Les photos étaient prises de très loin et, malgré un zoom maximum, on ne distinguait les formes qu'avec peine. Cependant, il faudrait bien s'en contenter. Le général resta pensif quelques instants avant de désigner une sorte de passe qui jaillissait d'un plateau, légèrement en hauteur des premiers toits de la base ennemie.

_- Si j'en juge par ce cliché, le meilleur moyen d'investir la base en toute efficacité est de passer par les hauteurs. Nous ne pouvons pas descendre en rappel, et cette petite corniche semble à première vue... impraticable. Les rebelles doivent le savoir, ils n'auraient pas installé leur base à cet endroit sinon. Elle ne semble pas garder. Nous aurons de grandes difficultés à la parcourir sans déclencher l'alerte. Je crains par-dessus tout les écroulements de pierres qui peuvent nous trahir. De plus, nous serons à découvert et visibles durant le temps que prendra notre descente, en espérant qu'elle soit rapide. Par contre, si nous arrivons à faire comme je dis, la victoire est assurée d'avance. Nous débarquerons par les toits et prendrons rapidement le contrôle de la base, en exterminant rapidement les moyens de communication et les ennemis qui se dresseront devant nous. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat estiment leur nombre autour de la cinquantaine. L'agent que nous recherchons devrait être facile à localiser une fois à l'intérieur._

Il stoppa et fit un tour de table, notant quelques expressions de réprobation.

_- Je sais que nous en sommes capables... nos entraînements quotidiens ne laisse plus aucune place au doute. Nous réussirons là ou les autres échoueront. Et même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre une fois sur place, nous en trouverions un. N'oubliez pas qui nous sommes ! Je ne suis pas idéaliste, ni même optimiste. Juste réaliste. J'ai vu les prouesses que chacun d'entre vous était capable. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, l'Agent Drek Svar est déjà libéré et je vois déjà les belles médailles qui brilleront sur vos uniformes._

Les expressions de désaveu disparurent très vite.

_- Bien, je veux que, durant le trajet vers Tatooine, vous preniez le maximum de repos possible. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour cette mission. Plus d'entraînement, donc, jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé avec cette mission de routine. Nous ferons un autre briefing avant de quitter le destroyer, quand nous serons proches de notre destination et avec de plus amples renseignements. A bientôt, soldats._

Ben déambulait à travers les coursives du super destroyer, désoeuvré. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de ne rien faire, et cela l'irritait. Les entraînements et les révisions lui prenaient tout son temps libre, c'est pour cela que tous les soldats du groupe d'élite faisaient preuve d'une efficacité totale. Toute leur vie, leurs actes, leur volonté étaient tournés vers l'accomplissement ultime, pour l'Empereur et pour l'Empire. Comme convenu, Ben retrouva son ami Berek dans une des salles de repos du vaisseau. La salle de repos en question tenait plus du bar de quartier que de la salle de repos, néanmoins. Dans une ambiance feutrée, gradés et moins gradés s'accordaient un temps de repos, autour d'un verre et avec leurs connaissances. Berek se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, très bien entouré. Deux jeunes cadettes buvaient ses paroles comme sorties de la bouche de l'Empereur. Il était en train de leur conter une de ses périlleuses missions sur une planète lointaine et hostile. Berek possédait un bel organe vocal qui charmait son entourage. En plus de ça, il fallait avouer qu'il était solidement charpenté. Un menton carré, des épaules si épaisses qu'elles pouvaient chacune supporter le poids d'un Bantha, des pectoraux à peine contenus par sa combinaison, des bras... mon dieu ce n'était plus des bras, et des jambes puissantes qui semblaient s'accrocher au sol comme les racines d'un arbre. Bref, Berek était aux anges et sa petite compagnie aussi. Son ami Ben hésita à le déranger, mais après tout...

_- ... à ce moment, je saisis le cou de mon agresseur et je le lance dans la cuve de produits chimiques, et...  
- Salut Berek !  
- ... une compagnie entière de rebelles me fonce dessus et...  
- Hum... Berek ?  
- ... j'appuie sur la détente et... ah, pardon Ben, excuse-moi, j'étais pris dans mon histoire !_  
_- Oui je vois ça. Tu oublies de leur dire comment je t'ai sauvé la vie dans ce quartier mal famé de Duros. Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ taquina Ben.  
Berek le foudroya du regard.  
_- Ah oui, en effet..._ grogna-t-il.  
Il marqua une petite pause avant de sourire.  
_- Les filles, je vous présente mon grand ami Ben, ensemble, on en a vécu des vertes et des pas mûres ! Viens te joindre à nous, l'ami. Les filles, faites-lui une petite place._

De toute évidence, la présence de Ben ne les laissa pas non plus indifférentes et elles s'empressèrent de lui laisser une place. La rencontre de soldats d'élite comme eux ne devait pas se faire souvent à bord de l'Errenic. Berek avait une théorie qui se justifiait souvent : les jeunes cadettes, si sérieuses en temps de travail, étaient tout l'opposé quand elles étaient en repos, c'est à dire indisciplinées et légères. Enfin c'était sa théorie.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment en compagnie des deux jeunes filles, avant qu'elles ne soient obligées de reprendre leur poste. Elles convinrent d'un autre rendez-vous avec les deux membres de l'Escadron Ender et prirent congés d'eux. Berek et Ben discutèrent encore quelques temps de leur mission, avant de constater qu'Emon était aussi dans la pièce, et de l'inviter à leur table. Ben fit les présentations.

_- Ah oui, fit Berek. Je vous ai vu dans la salle de briefing._  
_- Je vous reconnaît aussi_, rétorqua Emon. _Votre silhouette ne m'a pas laissé indifférent, mais prenez cela dans le bon sens. Vous êtes assez... unique !_  
_- Oui, je sais, j'ai une intelligence assez aiguisée et mes conseils sont..._  
_- Heu, Berek... il parle de ta musculature_, coupa Ben.  
Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses propres biceps, puis sur ceux de son ami et constata avec regrets qu'il avait encore des efforts à faire. Emon aussi d'ailleurs.  
_- Vous accepterez bien un verre, Emon._  
_- Merci, avec grand plaisir, Berek._  
Il se leva et partit commander au bar, d'un pas lourd et massif.  
_- Un gars génial,_ commenta Ben... _et mon grand ami.  
- J'espère ne pas m'imposer dans votre petit groupe._  
_- Ne vous en faites pas.  
- Parce que je sais pertinemment que si la situation était inversée, je verrais d'un oeil méfiant un étranger s'immiscer au sein de mon groupe._  
_- Nous ne sommes pas à l'Ubiqtorat, ici. Nous sommes plus... cool. Détendez-vous, officier, je vous présenterai dans la journée au reste du groupe. Vous verrez..._  
_- Merci, Ben.  
-De plus, vous n'êtes pas un bureaucrate, vous êtes de l'Oméga Force. Votre réputation vous a précédé ici, et tous mes camarades n'attendent plus que de vous connaître._  
Emon lui adressa son premier sourire.  
_- Enfin ! Il en faut du temps pour vous arracher un sourire, à vous autres de l'Ubiqtorat !_

Berek revint avec quelques verres remplis d'un liquide ambré qui exhalait des relents d'alcool. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs expériences, débattirent sur plusieurs techniques d'intervention en poupe dans leur escadron respectif, puis les breuvages aidant, se confièrent un peu plus intimement. Puis ils emmenèrent le nouvel arrivant rencontrer les autres membres de l'Escadron Ender. Tout se passa bien, malgré les appréhensions d'Emon et il fut vite intégré. Les hommes de l'Ender ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de l'Oméga Force. La fatigue s'installant au cours des heures, ils se séparèrent et s'en allèrent trouver un peu de repos dans leur chambre respective. Le grand jour était pour ce soir...

**Chapitre 6. Chantage**

Il se trouvait dans une belle et grande prairie. Le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant onduler la végétation. Un soleil fier dardait ses rayons chaleureux sur Drek. Les senteurs et les parfums lui montaient aux narines, l'enivrant de leur suave douceur. Devant lui, Taun We le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

_- C'est un... rêve,_ hésita-t-il.  
Un frémissement dans la robe de la Kaminienne.  
_- Je suis toujours dans ma cellule, et vous, toujours sur Kamino..._  
Elle secoua la tête d'un air négatif.  
_- Quelle différence entre le rêve et la réalité, officier ? Ce n'est que votre cerveau qui interprète les données différemment, le rêve n'est que la continuité d'une forme de pensée. Un état second pendant lequel votre psyché est totalement libéré... et totalement réceptif._  
Sa voix était toujours aussi douce que le jour où il l'avait quitté.  
_- Alors je ne rêve pas ?_  
_- Vous rêvez, mais en ce moment, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Votre cerveau a répondu à mon... appel. Mais il l'interprète à sa façon. J'aimerais tellement être avec vous en ce moment, Drek._  
Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air étonné. Un rêve ? Cela semblait si réel.  
_- Il n'était écrit nulle part dans les archives que votre peuple possédait ce... pouvoir._  
_- Vous avez encore bien des choses à apprendre, officier. Et ce que vous appelez "pouvoir" n'est qu'une des nombreuses capacités de nos cerveaux. Vous la possédez aussi, mais elle n'est pas active, malheureusement.  
- Où êtes-vous, Taun We ?  
- Quelle importance, je sais moi, où vous êtes. Je sais ce qu'on vous a fait enduré. Vous êtes courageux, officier. Si je pouvais être à vos cotés pour vous apporter mon réconfort..._  
_- Mais vous l'êtes... et ça m'apporte un peu de bonheur._  
Elle approcha sa main et caressa la joue de l'officier, comme avec regrets. Ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse.  
_- Je vous quitte officier, votre psyché s'affaiblit, vous allez vous réveiller. Ne m'oubliez pas._  
_- Non... attendez, Taun We... vous... non !_  
L'image de la jolie extra-terrestre se dissipa dans la plaine. Celle-ci commença à fondre dans le néant et c'est à ce moment que Drek se réveilla. Il était baigné de sueur, allongé en travers de son lit de fortune. Il se mit en tailleur dessus et souffla pensivement le nom de sa kaminienne.

Il ne perçut que bien tard la présence de la rebelle, qui l'épiait depuis un coin de la pièce.  
_- Vos rêves sont édifiants, officier. Je me suis renseigné sur votre... Taun We, c'est ça ?_  
Drek serra les dents de colère.  
_- Aux dernières nouvelles, l'assistante du premier ministre de la lointaine planète Kamino, je me trompe ?_  
Il ne répondit rien.  
_- D'après nos espions, elle n'est plus sur sa planète natale. Vous faites chavirer bien des coeurs, Drek. Elle court, votre Kaminienne, elle court vous délivrer des griffes de vos bourreaux ! Si ce n'est pas touchant...  
- Taun We..._  
_- Si vous étiez n'importe quel officier, j'aurais affirmé que cette relation... si charmante... n'était nouée que parce que votre mission l'exigeait. Une superbe informatrice, assistante du premier ministre, en plus ! Mais je sens quelque chose dans votre voix. Je jurerais qu'elle ne vous laisse pas indifférente._  
_- Vous vous trompez, Elna._  
_- Qui croyez-vous tromper ? Certainement pas moi, officier. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas si insensible aux charmes féminins. Ca me laisse mes chances.  
- A ce stade, ce n'est même plus un rêve, c'est une... chimère.  
- N'oubliez pas, Drek... je n'en ai pas fini avec vous._  
Elle marqua une pause.  
_- Alors, officier ? Je suis ici pour votre réponse..._

Il ferma les yeux, oubliant pendant quelques secondes la présence de la rebelle. Un souvenir remonta en lui et explosa comme une bulle de champagne à la surface d'une coupe. Il prenait place dans les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat, quelques mois auparavant. Aenelia et Drek se trouvaient face à face, dans une petite salle de repos aménagée tout spécialement pour les officiers des Renseignements Impériaux. Il faisait bon venir s'y détendre et cela arrivait fréquemment que plusieurs hauts membres se rencontrent, malgré l'immensité des lieux et la diversité des horaires. Un bar avait été aménagé avec un grand raffinement même si, au grand regret de tous, il n'était autorisé à servir que des boissons faiblement alcoolisées (dont le célèbre champagne Correllien) En cette heure tardive, donc, alors que le soleil d'été léchait la surface de Coruscant de ses derniers rayons, la jeune recrue et son ami de toujours avaient entamé une conversation des plus sérieuses.

_- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète, Drek ?  
- Et comme toujours je vous répondrai oui, Aenelia._  
Elle chercha la meilleure façon de tourner la chose.  
_- Je sais que vous aimez votre fille par-dessus tout.  
- Venez-en au fait.  
- Si vous étiez obligé de la sacrifier pour que l'Ordre Nouveau puisse prospérer... seriez-vous capable de le faire, officier ? En auriez-vous le courage ?_  
Drek réfléchit un long moment.  
_- Je vous demande quelque chose de terrible, je le sais.  
- Vous me connaissez bien, maintenant. Réfléchissez un peu à la réponse que je vous donnerai._  
_- Et bien... vous me répondriez avec tout le sérieux du monde que chacun en cette terre est destiné à la mort, qu'elle vienne tôt ou qu'elle vienne tard. Que rien n'est au-dessus de l'idéologie impériale, pas même les êtres vivants, qui ne sont que de chair et de sang. Que votre famille peut être sacrifiée sur l'autel d'une cause supérieure, qui transcende de loin la volonté humaine. Oui, je crois que vous me répondriez ainsi._  
Elle laissa passer un peu de temps avant d'insister, avec sa moue coquine.  
_- Alors ?  
- Vous avez votre réponse, Aenelia._  
_- Je le savais, officier. Je commence à bien vous connaître, à présent, non ? _(elle lui envoya un coup de coude malicieux)  
Sur le coup, il doutait bien de sa motivation à sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le léger tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il lui répondait. C'est un dilemme que Drek ne voulait pas se poser. S'il existait un dieu protecteur des êtres qui chérissent leur famille, alors un tel choix ne se présenterait jamais à lui. Cela n'arriverait jamais, non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

Mais c'était arrivé.  
Sa fille ou son amour pour l'Ordre Nouveau.  
Il ne lui restait aucune carte à jouer, cette fois-ci. Pas le plus petit atout caché au fond de sa manche. L'histoire allait mal se terminer et Drek le redoutait. Il pensa une dernière fois à Aenelia et fixa la rebelle d'un regard haineux.

_- Ma réponse ? Celle que vous n'attendez certainement pas : je choisis la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie et je vous maudit tous autant que vous êtes. Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de ma fille, je vous poursuivrai jusque dans l'autre vie s'il le faut. Je vous ferai payer. Et si je suis obligé d'attendre que vous passiez dans l'autre monde, je jure que ce sera de la main de mes camarades. Ils vous traqueront bien après ma mort et sauront me venger. Comme vous vous plaisez à le penser, ce ne sont que des machines froides et sans âmes, aussi, soyez assurée que la galaxie entière ne sera pas assez grande pour que vous puissiez vous y terrer. Et quand vous basculerez dans le néant, je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour transformer votre au-delà en enfer. Vous n'aurez plus jamais de répit, plus jamais. Je vous crache à la figure, Elna, je n'ai pas peur de vous ni de vos petits instruments de torture. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion véreux sur un échiquier pourri et je vous hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Regardez dans mon regard et plongez votre âme dans mon âme, si vous n'avez pas peur. Espèce de charogne refoulée qui se complait dans sa fiente et ses défouloirs sadiques, vous êtes l'image même de la rébellion pour moi. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de vous voir dans la situation inverse, en train d'expier vos fautes de la pire manière qui soit. Vous n'êtes plus un être humain, Elna, vous êtes un détritus de la société et l'uniforme que vous portez n'arrive même pas à cacher la souillure de votre âme. Touchez donc à ma protégée, c'est tout ce que votre intelligence chaotique a trouvé de mieux à faire. Vous n'êtes bonne qu'à ça de toute façon, vos jeux cruels n'ont aucun effet sur moi, car je vous suis supérieur en tout et vous ne l'avez pas encore compris. J'ai gagné, vous avez perdu. Misérable vermine, je vous méprise, je vous abhorre, je vous vomis par tous les orifices, je vous exècre, soyez damnée !_

L'officier reprit son souffle, haletant devant une Elna impassible.

_- Et vous croyez avoir le choix, Drek ? Je vais en finir avec vous avant de toucher à votre fille. Je vous réduirai en loque humaine, de sorte que vous n'aurez plus que les yeux pour pleurer quand je vous montrerai le spectacle de votre protégée torturée. Et j'y prendrai du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous réagirez face aux hurlements de souffrance de vos proches. Si même vous serez encore en état de réagir, car vous n'aurez plus de l'être humain que le nom. Et ces images et ces hurlements vous poursuivront toute votre vie, si je décide de ne pas y mettre un terme. Vous serez hanté à jamais, jusque dans cet au-delà que vous me promettez infernal. Nous verrons qui de nous deux gagnera à ce petit jeu._  
_- Allez-y_ ! hurla l'officier dans un grognement féroce. _Je n'ai pas peur !_

Elna leva une main en l'air et plusieurs gardes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils passèrent à tabac l'agent des renseignements jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans une profonde inconscience.

_- Ca suffit. Attachez-le et amenez TOUT mes outils. J'ai bien dit TOUT. Lancez la procédure de capture et ramenez-moi sa fille dans les plus brefs délais. Vivante. Exécution._

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement puis quittèrent la pièce. Elna fixa l'officier inanimé.

_- C'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, trésor. Votre réputation n'est plus à refaire. Mais la mienne non plus et je jure que vous finirez par céder. Dormez bien... le pire est devant vous..._

**Chapitre 7. A l'assaut !**

Le matériel était fin près. Les paquetages avaient été vérifiés et revérifiés de nombreuses fois. Les armes avaient été démontées, graissées et remontées avec minutie, puis réglées avec patience. Les armures, légères et souples, avaient été ajustées avec précision. Les moyens de communication avaient été contrôlés, puis cryptés. Le briefing avait été complété et précisé, les ordres étaient clairs. Tout était près, jusqu'à l'antique tradition du motif peinturluré sur l'épaulette gauche des armures. Pour certains, c'était des têtes de mort, pour d'autre des corps de femmes nues. Tous ces signes étaient un peu leur porte-bonheur, et la hiérarchie tolérait ce petit manquement à la discipline impériale.  
A l'heure prévue, ils s'embarquèrent dans des petites capsules de sauvetage qui s'éjectèrent vers la surface de la grande planète jaune, selon un angle et une courbure précis. Aucun dispositif de surveillance ne détecta ces petites sphères qui fonçaient vers Tatooine. Elles ne survolèrent aucune grande ville et furent à peine aperçues par des troupeaux de Banthas indolents. Elles se posèrent (le mot était trop doux, même si les capsules étaient équipées de rétro propulseurs) en plein désert, à quelques kilomètres des montagnes qu'ils devraient escalader pour surprendre l'ennemi dans son sommeil.  
Après s'être extraits sans grande difficulté des capsules, ils se dirigèrent vers la rocaille. Ils s'espacèrent chacun par rapport aux autres d'une dizaine de mètres et respectèrent le silence radio jusqu'en contrebas de la pente. Une vingtaine de petits points noirs entreprirent ensuite l'ascension du talus rocheux, vers le plateau qui dominait la base rebelle. Ce ne fut pas sans difficultés. Malgré leur expérience et les précautions prises, ils ne purent empêcher quelques cailloux de se détacher et de rouler avec fracas le long de la pente. Ben faillit même basculer à un moment, ce qui aurait infiniment compliqué les choses, mais heureusement le bras puissant de son ami Berek le retint. Il fallait espérer que les rebelles n'aient pas installé de capteurs de ce coté de la montagne. Après quarante minutes d'une pénible ascension, la petite troupe extenuée s'accordait quelques minutes de repos, au bord du plateau. N'aurait été leur condition physique, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin. Seule une escouade d'élite aurait pu affronter ce talus rocailleux sans abandonner en cours de route. Ben était essoufflé, mais pas tant que son ami Berek. Au même niveau d'entraînement, son ami devait en plus se trimbaler les cents et quelques kilos de sa masse corporelle. Ben était plus léger et plus rapide que son compagnon. Dans l'ensemble, les hommes de l'escadron Ender étaient polyvalents, mais chacun au sein de cet escadron avait sa spécialité. Les tireurs d'élite côtoyaient les combattants au corps à corps, les spécialistes en informatique, les experts en minage et démolition et toutes les spécialités qui faisaient qu'en fin de compte, l'escadron Ender s'en sortait toujours quoi qu'il advienne.  
Le signal du départ fut donné par Berek, le plus gradé et le plus ancien des forces spéciales. Ils parcoururent rapidement le plateau et se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez avec les premiers toits de l'installation rebelle. La corniche était bien plus terrible que ce qu'ils n'avaient cru jusqu'alors. En plus de descendre par endroits de plusieurs mètres à pic, elle ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètres de largeur. Tout en bas, la base ennemie dormait tranquillement. Quelques lumières vacillaient par endroits, mais l'installation était plongée dans l'obscurité. Quelques soldats montaient la garde en haut d'un mirador qui surplombait l'entrée principale. Une petite navette attendait, solitaire, au milieu de la cour centrale...

_- Il faudra neutraliser la navette dans les plus brefs délais_, ordonna Berek. _Je ne tiens pas à voir notre objectif s'envoler dès que nous aurons les yeux tournés._  
Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent.  
_- Bon, les snipers, en place,_ continua-t-il. _D'ici, vous aurez un angle de vue parfait. Messieurs, de la précision et du sang-froid, comme d'habitude. Bonne chance. Les autres avec moi._

_  
_Quatre silhouettes se détachèrent du groupe. Les snipers, deux, étalèrent sur le sol des matelas avant de s'allonger dessus, tout en paramétrant leurs armes. Les observateurs, deux aussi, se positionnèrent chacun à coté de leur tireur. L'un s'équipa de puissantes macro jumelles et l'autre déballa une station portative de correction au tir. Ils avaient pour mission de prendre en compte tous les paramètres météo (vent, température, pression atmosphérique, humidité, site, lumière…) pour donner aux tireurs leur affichage lunette, et aussi de les renseigner sur les moindres détails de la scène. Les snipers étaient souvent amenés à subir « l'effet tunnel », c'est à dire que leur attention se focalisait sur ce qu'ils voyaient dans leur lunette et rien d'autre. Les tireurs avaient besoin de leurs observateurs, et vice-versa. L'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. Accessoirement, les observateurs jouaient également le rôle de coordonnateur, assurant la liaison radio avec le commandement, synchronisant le tir de leurs camarades et se chargeant de leur protection à courte portée.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'escadron peinait pour dévaler l'étroite corniche.  
_- Ne regardez pas en bas !_ conseilla Emon.

Ben avala sa salive et continua d'avancer. Ils étaient les uns derrière les autres et progressaient de profil. Tous avaient prit la peine d'accrocher un lien de survie entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du décrochement, la colonne stoppa. Berek observa le dénivelé avec attention.

_- C'est bon, ça passera._  
Il sortit de son sac une corde et un piolet automatique qu'il ficha dans la rocaille, sans un bruit. Il attacha l'extrémité de la corde et la fit descendre le long du dénivelé.  
_- En rappel, un pas un, en silence et rapidement. Et faites attention !_  
Il passa en premier pour donner l'exemple et glissa furtivement vers le bas. Les autres emboîtèrent le pas dès qu'il eut atteint le sol de la seconde corniche. Ce fut au tour de Ben, il s'approcha du rebord et se prépara à descendre. Il prit un peu d'élan et...  
_- Stop !_ cria Emon. _Il se passe quelque chose !  
- Quoi ?_ lança Ben, irrité d'avoir été stoppé.  
L'officier de l'Oméga Force lui désigna des points sombres, au loin, devant la base, qui progressaient non sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Soudain, des traits de laser jaillirent du mirador de la base rebelle. Qui qu'il fussent, la petite troupe avait été repérée. Ils répliquèrent aussitôt en visant la tourelle.  
_- Bordel de merde, que se passe-t-il en bas !_ hurla Berek.  
Emon fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement les assaillants. Sous la lueur d'une lune mourante et d'un soleil naissant, plusieurs éclats blancs lui arrivèrent dans les yeux. Des éclats blancs reflétés par des armures qui ne lui étaient pas indifférentes. Des armures de...  
_- Des Stormtroopers ! Ce sont des Impériaux !  
- Mais putain de dieu, à quoi jouent-ils ?  
- Ils sont une centaine, précisa Emon. Armés jusqu'aux dents.  
- Ils vont tout faire foirer, ces salopards !  
- Si ce n'est déjà fait,_ constata Ben.  
_- Dépêchons-nous de descendre, vite !_ ordonna Berek.  
Sur le bord du plateau qui dominait la base, les tireurs d'élite, passés leur surprise, ouvrirent un feu méthodique et efficace sur les silhouettes rebelles. Apparemment, du coté des Impériaux standards, la surprise de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls à vouloir investir la base les laissa de marbre...

**Chapitre 8. Nyaris**

Le lieutenant Nyaris observait sans surprise les traits de lumière qui jaillissaient du plateau. Une légère moue se dessina cependant sur son visage... les forces spéciales avaient été plus rapide que prévu : Nyaris les avait sous-estimé. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il serait le premier à pénétrer dans la base ennemie, ravissant la victoire au nez et à la barbe de ces présomptueux impériaux, qu'ils soient de l'Ubiqtorat ou de n'importe quelle force soi-disant "d'élite". Les hommes du lieutenant n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du portique principal. Les pertes avaient été légères, un mort et deux blessés qui avaient été laissés en arrière.

_- Parfait..._ souffla-t-il à son aide de camp.

Le lieutenant avait payé très cher cette information. Les Hutt n'avaient pas la réputation de vendre leurs renseignements, et surtout pas à l'Empire, aussi s'estimait-il heureux. Un agent mandaté par l'infâme Jabba-le-Hutt était venu le rencontrer la veille même, dans son bureau sur Mos Esley. Il prétendait avoir des informations de la plus haute importance à communiquer aux forces de l'Empire. Pendant une pleine heure, Nyaris tenta de négocier le prix exorbitant que l'agent réclamait. En fin de compte, il estima que le renseignement valait bien qu'il puise dans sa réserve personnelle, celle qu'il se constituait petit à petit en prélevant un pourcentage sur chaque transaction contrebandière dans l'astroport. En échange, il fermait les yeux, les siens et ceux des soldats dont il avait le commandement. Sans que le commandant en charge de la garnison de Mos Esley s'en rende compte. Evidemment, il aurait été très étonnant que le dit commandant ne reçoive pas lui-même de subsides, au vu de son grade et des liens qu'il aurait pu tisser avec un certain milieu...

Nyaris avait eu une petite conversation avec lui, des plus édifiantes…

_- Confiez-moi une centaine d'hommes pour une mission extraterritoriale en secteur Hutt.  
- Pour faire... quoi ?_ s'enquit le commandant.  
_- Détruire un avant-poste rebelle en secteur Y-21, près de la passe montagneuse.  
- Je comprends enfin tout...  
- Pardon, commandant ?_

Ce dernier tapota quelques touches sur le clavier de son ordinateur et tourna l'écran vers son lieutenant.

« _A l'attention du Commandant en charge de la garnison Impériale de Mos Esley  
__**SEGP10-02-2003 ; ICON ; 02:53BMUT ; 00.30RMUT**__  
Ordre formel et absolu de cantonner vos hommes sur l'astroport. Aucune initiative personnelle en-dehors de votre juridiction jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Priorité code rouge. Envoyeur : Ubiqtorat._ »

_- Ils savent aussi pour la base ennemie, et comme d'habitude, ils veulent s'en occuper eux-mêmes. Ils récolteront toute la gloire de cette opération et encore une fois, nous n'aurons été que des pantins qu'on manipule._  
Le lieutenant avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix amère. Son supérieur hocha la tête.  
_- Pourquoi devrai-je vous envoyer, lieutenant ?_  
_- Parce que mon contact m'a fourni tout un tas de renseignements qui font que je réussirai cette mission aussi facilement que n'importe quelle escouade d'élite... si vous m'en donnez les moyens.  
- Je présume que vous avez là une occasion unique de franchir quelques échelons_.  
_- Et vous aussi, commandant, ne dites pas le contraire. Une base ennemie anéantie par vos hommes, des prisonniers que vous remettrez avec fierté aux services compétents... et la fierté d'avoir cloué le bec à ces maudits de l'Ubiqtorat. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne resterez pas indéfiniment en charge de ce trou pourri, commandant._  
Le commandant s'humecta les lèvres.

_- J'attends autre chose de vous, cependant.  
- Je devine. S'il s'avérait que cette mission tourne mal, je prends sur moi la responsabilité de cette initiative._  
Il sortit un petit dictaphone de sa poche et le posa sur le bureau de son supérieur.  
_- Tout est là.  
- Parfait. Vous partez sur le champ. Vous arriverez sur les lieux au plus tard dans la matinée. Je fais équiper une centaine de mes hommes immédiatement. Vous disposerez de tout le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Réussissez cette mission, lieutenant. Rompez..._

Tout autour de lui, les tirs de laser fusaient mais ne semblaient vouloir toucher aucun de ses hommes. Il avait joué gros sur cette mission, il fallait non seulement qu'il la réussisse, mais qu'il fasse des prisonniers et qu'il limite aussi le nombre de ses pertes. A ces conditions seulement, il pourrait goûter à une carrière accélérée.

_- Plastiquez cette maudite porte_ ! ordonna Nyaris.  
_- A vos ordres !_

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, la lourde porte d'acier basculait sous le souffle de puissants explosifs. La voie était libre pour les troupes de l'Empire.

_- Rappelez-vous les consignes : les officiers ennemis doivent êtres capturés vivants ! Pour la gloire de l'Empereur, en avant !_

Une sourde rumeur naquit alors que la centaine de Stormtroopers investissait la base. Partout, le combat faisait rage, des corps tombaient, certains rebelles, d'autres impériaux. Des batailles rangées eurent lieux, durant lesquelles le nombre de tirs laser atteignait celui effarant de plusieurs centaines à la seconde. Du coté ennemi, c'était la panique, la déroute, la confusion. Ils ne pouvaient aligner en si peu de temps un front uni qui aurait permis de retarder les troupes impériales. Aussi peu préparée que l'attaque avait pu être, elle prenait la forme d'une grande réussite pour le lieutenant Nyaris. Réussite qui allait lui permettre de caresser les plus doux espoirs...

**Chapitre 9. Fuite**

_- Réveillez-vous, Drek !_

La peur et la tension se lisaient sur son visage et dans sa voix. L'officier émergea lentement du néant dans lequel le tabassage en règle l'avait fait tomber. Trop lentement au goût d'Elna, qui ponctua son réveil de plusieurs paires de gifles, assez violentes.

_- Plus vite que ça, allez !  
- Que... que se passe-t-il ?_  
Son oeil s'ouvrait difficilement tandis que l'autre, rouge et boursouflé, ne lui permettait plus de voir.  
_- Ne posez pas de question et obéissez !_  
Il essaya de se lever mais son corps endolori le faisait trop souffrir. Chaque parcelle de son corps tirait vers le violacé et le moindre de ses muscles lançait dans son cerveau des ondes de pure souffrance.  
_- Je ne... peux pas... je suis... trop faible..._  
Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes le trahirent et il s'affaissa. Elna le rattrapa encore une fois.  
_- Soyez maudit, Drek !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Elna jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire et guetta le moindre bruit dans le couloir. Non, personne ne viendrait l'aider, maintenant. Elle ne devrait compter que sur elle-même, comme elle avait toujours fait. Seule. Seule depuis que son père les avait quitté, il y a bien longtemps... si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de son visage. Seule depuis que sa mère l'avait abandonné, rejoignant les anges dans un dernier sourire, quelques années plus tard. Toujours seule...  
Dans son affaiblissement et pendant qu'Elna le traînait à travers les couloirs, Drek crut percevoir les bribes d'une bataille qui se livrait en surface. Des cris lointains, des détonations sourdes. L'officier n'osait plus espérer que c'était son salut qui s'y jouait, quelques étages plus haut. Elna transpirait sang et eau pour soutenir l'officier mais elle ne ménagerait pas ses efforts avant d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Son attention se focalisa sur la petite navette qui les attendait, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. La navette qui les conduirait hors de la menace impériale, Drek et elle. Le salut...  
L'officier sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de sa geôlière. Elle était stressée, paniquée et les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour le traîner trahissaient son angoisse. Drek se fit un peu plus lourd, dans l'espoir qu'Elna finisse par ne plus pouvoir le porter. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

_- Vous voulez me compliquer la tâche, bien sûr...  
- Hé hé..._ souffla l'officier.  
_- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'atteindre mon but... jamais._

Elle redoubla d'efforts et pendant un instant, Drek se demanda d'où elle pouvait bien tirer ses forces. Le fait est qu'elle progressait plus vite, maintenant. Les couloirs éclairés succédèrent aux couloirs sombres, jusqu'à ce que l'officier sentisse sur ses joues un courant d'air frais. Ils débouchèrent dans un petit hangar où les attendait une petite navette biplace. Le toit du hangar était ouvert et on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles dans la voûte céleste, qui commençait à se teindre en rose. Le jour était proche, pensa Drek.

_- Un dernier effort..._ hurla Elna. _J'y suis !  
_Elle jeta le corps de l'officier sur la carlingue de la navette et jugea qu'elle aurait peut-être deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne les avait pas.  
_- Halte, rebelle ! Pas un geste !_  
Un stormtrooper isolé venait de débarquer dans le hangar par une autre porte. Il pointait son arme vers Elna et comptait bien en faire sa première prisonnière. Son armure blanchâtre reflétait la lueur des étoiles dans le ciel.  
_- Et si je bouge, vous allez me tirer dessus ?  
- Ne jouez surtout pas avec moi, salope de rebelle.  
- Peut-être que ça vous intéresserait de savoir qu'il est ici ?_  
Elle désigna Drek de son menton.  
_- Officier Drek, agent de l'Ubiqtorat. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venus, non ?_  
_- De... l'Ubiqtorat ?_ fit le stormtrooper, surpris.

A l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui... mais alors pour quoi ou pour qui ? Elna répondrait à cette question plus tard, si elle en avait le temps. Profitant que l'attention du soldat impérial soit focalisée sur le corps sans forces de Drek, elle dégaina son petit blaster et n'eut aucun mal à toucher le stormtrooper en pleine tête... du premier coup. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol comme une masse informe. Drek cria.

_- Non !_

Elna se mit à sourire lentement. C'était trop facile, décidément. Elle rengaina son blaster et fit monter l'officier dans la petite navette. D'une pression sur une touche, elle enclencha le préchauffage des moteurs. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait enfin en sécurité avec son prisonnier.

_- Vous n'avez... aucune... chance,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Il est trop tard, mon chou. En route !_

**Chapitre 10. Tentative d'enlèvement**

Aenelia fut littéralement abasourdie par la nouvelle.  
Son petit coeur s'emballa et ses beaux yeux se révulsèrent.  
Elle ne pu produire le moindre son tellement le choc avait été grand. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et artères. Elle bégaya :

_- Ce... ce n'est pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas ?_

Le visage de Vandithir se referma sur lui-même, grave et inflexible. En y regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait y déceler une note de tristesse. La nouvelle ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé indifférent, Drek était l'ami de tous.

_- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Enseigne ?_ dit-il sur un ton sévère.  
_- Non, Analyste. Mais cette nouvelle semble tellement irréelle... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver. Pas à Drek !_  
_- Et pourtant si. Moi même j'ai douté, quand le Superviseur m'a annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence._

Des tonnes de questions surgirent du cerveau de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle se força au calme et afficha avec grande peine une sérénité feinte.

_- Quand et comment un tel incident a-t-il pu se produire ? Les personnes qui sont au courant de la mission se comptent sur les doigts de la main, pourtant !_  
_- C'est arrivé il y a deux jours. Comment ? Drek a été vendu par son pilote, semblerait-il. Le plus troublant dans l'affaire, c'est que cette mission disposait du niveau maximal de sécurité. Le pilote était un homme en qui nous placions une confiance aveugle, recruté parmi les plus fidèles. Pour plus de précautions encore, la vérité a été cachée au pilote, il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une opération de routine. Il va falloir revoir toute notre sécurité et..._

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer par une nouvelle phrase, sans terminer celle qu'il venait d'entamer, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

_- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Renik a commencé son enquête, le pilote renégat possède sûrement d'autres complices au sein même de l'Ubiqtorat. Nous ne tarderons pas à démanteler toute cette gangrène.  
- Je l'espère de tout coeur,_ souffla Aenelia. _Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de l'officier Svar ? Sait-on seulement où ces terroristes l'ont emmené ?  
- Une mission est en cours pour sa délivrance, mais elle n'a pas été organisée par l'Oméga Force, sécurité oblige. Quelque chose me dit que nous sommes espionnés, en ce moment même..._

Aenelia lança une oeillade curieuse mais Vandithir resta de marbre.

_- Je ne puis vous en dire plus, Aenelia. Je vous ai déjà révélé plus qu'il ne le fallait. Sachez simplement que l'Empire ne laisse jamais tomber ses hommes. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Et je compte sur votre discrétion. Il en va de la vie de Drek._

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_- Entendu, Vandithir._

Ils se levèrent tous les deux de leur siège et se saluèrent. Sans plus attendre, Aenelia quitta le bureau de l'Assistant Varken et se dirigea vers le turbo élévateur. Elle avait terminé son service et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle chercher la solitude, afin de méditer sur cette triste nouvelle.

L'astre lumineux ne flamboyait plus dans le ciel. Vaincu, il s'apprêtait à rendre les armes devant la nuit... jusqu'au lendemain, aube d'une nouvelle bataille. Déjà, la ville étincelait de milles feux, crépitait de milles bruits. Tout était vie sur Coruscant, de la masse informe de la foule qui allait et venait partout, jusqu'aux créatures étranges qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie, loin sous la surface. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Coruscant était encore plus étrange et encore plus belle la nuit. La plus belle des perles de l'Empire.

Par chance, quand Aenelia sortit des locaux de l'Ubiqtorat, une navette des transports en commun venait d'arriver en gare. Elle monta à son bord, soulagée de ne pas avoir à attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant le passage de la suivante. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux autres passagers et alla s'asseoir dans le fond.  
Dans sa tête, les questions fourmillaient. Elle se souvenait de sa dernière rencontre avec l'officier, il y a de cela quelques jours, de son optimisme. Il ne s'était pas étalé sur les objectifs de sa mission, mais Drek lui avait confié qu'elle était de la plus haute importance pour l'Ubiqtorat et pour l'Empire.  
Une image éclata dans son esprit comme une bulle : celle de l'officier malmené et certainement torturé par ses ravisseurs. Une image insoutenable, Aenelia aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour éviter à l'officier ces souffrances terribles. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'enrageait au plus haut point.  
Elle se demanda quelques secondes comment les terroristes s'y prendraient pour lui soutirer les informations qu'ils désiraient. Il supporterait sans doute la douleur physique, et il connaissait lui-même toutes les subtilités de la torture mentale, après tous les interrogatoires qu'il avait mené dans sa carrière, il ne tomberait certainement pas dans ces pièges... mais alors, comment obtenir de Drek ce qu'on voulait ? Comment le faire parler ?  
En silence Aenelia médita sur cette question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son arrêt, situé dans la banlieue "chic" du Centre Impérial. En effet, sa famille était riche et elle était fille unique, il allait sans dire que ses parents la dorlotaient et prenaient soin d'elle, parfois même un peu trop à son goût...

A peine, eut-elle franchit le seuil de sa porte qu'elle entendit son ComLink biper. Ne pouvait-on donc pas lui ficher la paix ? Elle le détacha de sa ceinture pour le jeter au loin, mais après une rapide réflexion, y renonça. Ca pouvait être important. Elle lança un coup d'oeil rapide sur le message et sembla surprise de son contenu.

_- Daphné !_

Sans perdre de temps, Aenelia se dépêcha vers les garages, là où était stationné son véhicule. Pas question cette fois d'utiliser les transports en commun : l'école de danse était bien trop éloignée de chez elle. Le trajet se déroula sans incident. D'un pas certain, elle se dirigea vers la salle de danse. Combien de fois avait-elle parcouru ces longs couloirs pour venir chercher la fillette ? Daphné et Aenelia étaient très attachées l'une à l'autre. Toutes deux n'avaient ni petits frères, ni petites soeurs. Une vraie complicité les liait et Aenelia était très vite devenue la nounou idéale de la petite.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle s'assit silencieusement afin de ne pas déranger la troupe de danseuses qui établissaient une magnifique chorégraphie. Elle repéra immédiatement Daphné au milieu du petit groupe. Elle était vraiment ravissante et si mignonne dans son costume de danse.

_- Fin du cours, à demain les filles !_

La professeur rajouta à leur attention :

_- N'oubliez pas de répéter vos pas à la maison car demain, c'est la répétition générale pour le spectacle !_

Aenelia, même si elle aurait juré du contraire, n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux attentifs de la gamine. Elle n'eut même pas à l'appeler, immédiatement Daphné accouru pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_- Wééé... Aené !  
- Tu m'as manqué ma puce ! Alors, c'était chouette ce cours de danse ?  
- Vivi, pourquoi papa est pas là ? Il est pas rentré ?_ demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
_- Non, pas encore, je t'expliquerai..._ répondit Aenelia, après avoir remis l'enfant sur le sol.  
_- Je voudrais savoir où est papa, quand même, et ce qu'il fait…_  
_- Rassure-toi, il..._

Elle s'interrompit... une lumière, quelque part dans son cerveau, s'était mise à briller vivement, éclairant les coins sombres de ses pensées. Tout était devenu d'un coup si limpide, si évident. Aenelia se révolta intérieurement. Elle n'était pas digne de porter l'uniforme de l'Ubiqtorat. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

_- Y'a quoi, Aené, tu as l'air bizarre ?_ s'enquit une petite voix.  
_- Tout va bien, ma puce_, répondit-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

Elle porta les mains dans ses poches et les fouilla, cherchant fébrilement quelque chose. Après avoir mit ses habits sans dessus dessous, elle se résigna : elle devait certainement avoir oublié son ComLink en partant de chez elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le professeur de danse qui quittait la pièce.

_- Pardon, citoyenne... il y a un visiophone quelque part ?  
- Au fond du couloir, à droite !  
- Merci beaucoup !_

Daphné lui tira une de ses manches.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Viens avec moi, ma puce..._

Elle entraîna rapidement la petite avec elle et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.  
Aenelia fit face à l'appareil et tapota quelques codes d'identification. L'appareil émit quelques bruits des plus étranges, avant de joindre le numéro que la jeune fille avait demandé. Un visage apparut sur l'écran, fatigué.

_- Aenelia ?_ fit Vandithir, étonné.  
_- Van... je connais le point faible de l'officier Drek.  
- Je ne comprends pas ?  
- Il n'en parle que rarement, et encore le fait-il avec les personnes dont il a toute confiance. Sa fille. Si ces maudits rebelles sont au courant... Je suis avec sa fille, Daphné, au croisement de la 103° et de la 47°, niveau 52. Une école de danse. Vandithir !_  
_- Je vous envoie une escouade immédiatement_, rassura Vandithir. _Daphné est déjà en sécurité si elle est avec toi._

Un bruit.  
Dans le couloir.  
Aenelia portait déjà la main sur son étui à blaster, dissimulé sous les plis de son vêtement civil. Il n'y avait plus rien mais le silence du couloir était pesant, lourd de menaces. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Daphné, angoissée, chercha la main de la jeune fille.

_- Aenelia ?_ demanda une petite voix plaintive.  
_- Vandithir !_  
_- J'ai entendu, Aenelia ! Les renforts sont en route. Fais attention à toi !_

La communication s'éteignit dans un chuintement. Aenelia s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et lui sourit, tout en lui caressant ses longs cheveux. Sa voix est douce comme du miel.

_- Tout va bien, ma chérie.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Aené ?  
- Il y a des gens méchants qui en ont après nous, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Tout se passera bien si tu fais ce que je dis. Tu as confiance en moi ?  
- Oui,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je t'aime, ma puce. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.  
- C'est promis ?  
- C'est promis, Daphné._

Une ombre apparut au fond du couloir, et elle n'avait pas l'air bienveillante. De là où elle était, Aenelia apercevait le reflet froid et dur d'un blaster.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ lança-t-elle, menaçante.  
_- Des gens peu recommandables. Donnez-nous la petite, maintenant.  
- Vous êtes soit inconscient, soit fou pour souiller de votre présence le Centre Impérial.  
- Modérez vos paroles ou nous allons devenir très méchants._

Plusieurs silhouettes rejoignirent la première, toutes avec des armes, en bandoulière ou à la main. Leurs regards brillaient d'une lueur assassine.

_- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une vermine rebelle, qui plus est non humaine... _cracha-t-elle d'un ton hautain et méprisant.  
_- Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas le choix !_ continua la voix, agacée. _Donnez-nous la petite ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !_  
_- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, dans ce cas.  
- Dans ce cas... avec plaisir, femelle._

Des rayons paralysants plurent sur Aenelia et sa protégée. Mais les rebelles étaient trop loin pour que leurs tirs soient réellement efficaces. La jeune fille avait déjà dégainé et protégeait Daphné de son corps. Elle visa et tira plusieurs fois, rapidement. Au fond du couloir, plusieurs silhouettes tombèrent au sol en criant. Son arme n'était pas réglée sur le mode paralysant. Pas de pitié pour ces terroristes.

_- Reste bien derrière moi, chérie !_ cria Aenelia.

Les soldats rebelles avaient progressé dans le couloir et la situation devenait intenable. Les tirs se faisaient plus précis chaque seconde. La jeune fille décocha plusieurs tirs sur les néons qui s'éteignirent en série. Le couloir était maintenant plongé dans une semi pénombre. Elle ajusta quelques autres tirs au jugé, dont certains firent mouche. Elle entraîna la fillette rapidement vers un autre couloir qui leur faisait face.

_- Cours, Daphné, cours !_

Les rebelles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que leur proie s'échappait. Ils coururent à sa poursuite, bien décidés à ramener la fillette, même si c'était au péril de leur vie. Elna ne leur pardonnerait pas un échec, de toute façon.

_- Mince, un cul de sac !_ s'écria Aenelia.  
_- C'est notre salle de maquillage qui donne sur la scène !  
- Ou ça, Daphné ?_

La petite désigna du doigt une porte sur la gauche.

_- Alors, on y va !_

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce remplie de miroirs et d'outils de maquillage. C'est là que Daphné et ses copines se maquillaient avant de donner une représentation. Au fond de la pièce, un petit couloir donnait sur les coulisses de la scène. Aenelia referma la porte derrière elle, qu'elle barricada avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cela n'arrêterait pas longtemps des hommes déterminés, mais leur accorderait un peu de temps.

_- Qui c'est, Aené, les méchants messieurs ?_

La jeune femme venait de pousser un meuble imposant contre la porte. Elle ne se serait pas crûe pouvoir faire un tel effort, mais pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, Aenelia aurait fait bien plus encore.

_- C'est..._ haleta-t-elle... _des gens qui n'aiment pas l'Empire et qui veulent faire du mal à notre Empereur... et à tous les gens qui sont avec lui._  
_- Mais ça existe, des gens comme ça ?  
- Oh oui, chérie... malheureusement.  
- Pourquoi les soldats y les arrêtent pas ?  
- Parce que les vilains hommes se cachent très bien, ils ont peur de l'Empereur._  
_- C'est eux qui font exploser les bombes, comme on voit sur l'Holovision ?  
- Oui, ma puce.  
- J'aimerais que l'Empereur les punissent tous !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie. Il s'en occupe, _répondit Aenelia en souriant.

Des coups sourds retentirent, suivis de jurons. Derrière la porte, les rebelles commencèrent à mitrailler la porte de lasers, affaiblissant la porte et ce qui la bloquait, pour mieux l'enfoncer. Une voix forte se fit entendre.

_- Femelle, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !_

Aenelia se tourna vers sa protégée.

_- N'écoute pas ce que dit le monsieur. Il ne nous arrivera rien._

Daphné hocha la tête faiblement.

_- Il faut y aller, maintenant._

Elle donna sa main à la petite et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce par le petit couloir. La porte n'allait pas tarder à céder, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Après plusieurs mètres dans un corridor pas plus éclairé qu'un estomac de Sarlaac, ils débouchèrent sur la scène. C'était un large espace d'une dizaine de mètres de longueur sur la moitié de large, estima Aenelia. Lustré et ciré, le parquet de bois reflétait milles lumières.

_- Attention Daphné !_

Elle se jeta sur la petite et la coucha au sol. Un tir paralysant explosa non loin d'elle. Aenelia roula avec la petite jusqu'au bord de la scène et se réfugia dans la fosse aux musiciens. La situation n'était pas très brillante s'ils n'arrivaient pas très vite à quitter la salle. La jeune fille osa un regard vers le haut de la salle. Comme un théâtre des temps anciens, la salle s'organisait en hauteur et en hémicycle autour de la scène. Des petites silhouettes s'agitaient devant la grande porte centrale à doubles battants. Décidément, ces maudits terroristes étaient partout !

_- Daphné, j'ai besoin de toi..._

La petite était tremblante de peur, la tête contre la poitrine d'Aenelia, la serrant très fort contre elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, cependant.

_- Sais-tu s'il y a une autre sortie ?_

Les yeux de Daphné clignèrent à plusieurs reprises, sous la réflexion.

_- La prof de danse, elle passe toujours par derrière, mais je sais pas où.  
- Par derrière ?_ demanda Aenelia, intéressée.

La petite fille fit un signe du menton, désignant une porte étroite à l'extrémité de la scène. Aenelia ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

_- Merci ma puce._  
Pour accéder à cette maudite porte, il fallait se mettre à découvert. La jeune femme grimaça de colère. Est-ce qu'elle ferait courir ce risque à la petite ?

_- Daphné, il va falloir être une grande fille. Quand je te le dirais, tu courras vers la porte, tu l'ouvriras et tu m'attendras derrière. Il ne t'arrivera rien, tu me fais toujours confiance ?_  
_- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Empêcher les vilains messieurs de nous tirer dessus._

Daphné était pâle et lança un faible sourire à l'attention d'Aenelia. Les silhouettes menaçantes s'étaient postées en hauteur, guettant le moindre signe. Des bruits rapprochés provenaient de la petite salle de maquillage qu'ils venaient de quitter. Quoi qu'ils voulussent faire, il fallait qu'ils le fassent vite, à présent. Aenelia porta la petite fille et la posa sur le bord de la scène.

_- Vas-y, Daphné, cours, cours !_

Dans la seconde, elle pointa son blaster vers les formes, dissimulées derrière les rangées. Elle fit feu rapidement et régulièrement pour obliger les rebelles à rester cachés. Ses tirs n'atteignirent aucun ennemi mais leur précision empêcha toute riposte. Elle avait bien pensé à viser les lustres, pour plonger la salle dans la pénombre, mais il y en avait malheureusement un peu trop. Quand elle tourna la tête vers Daphné, celle-ci avait disparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aenelia se sentit rassurée. Elle jeta un oeil rapide sur son bracelet-montre : déjà dix minutes qu'elle avait contacté Vandithir, que faisait-il ?

_- Aené !  
_  
Derrière la porte, la petite silhouette s'inquiétait. Passé la surprise, les rebelles reprenaient confiance en eux et osaient à leur tour riposter. Des bruits de pas dans le petit couloir, derrière la scène. La situation se compliquait de seconde en seconde.

_- Ne bouge pas, chérie, j'arrive !_

Elle lança encore une dernière salve sur les fauteuils situés en hauteur. Puis elle sauta d'elle-même sur la scène en bois, avant de tenter un sprint vers la porte ouverte où Daphné l'attendait. Ca passait ou ça cassait, maintenant...  
La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte quand un tir savamment ajusté la toucha au mollet gauche. Ce n'était pas un tir paralysant. Aenelia hurla de douleur et dans le même temps, Daphné aussi. Elle acheva sa course sur le ventre, sans pouvoir se mettre à l'abri derrière cette maudite porte qui la narguait, à moins d'un mètre de là. A peine un mètre. Incroyable comme un petit mètre pouvait changer le cours des choses.

_- Aené ! Aené !_ pleura la petite fille.

Du sang coulait le long de sa blessure mal cautérisée. La douleur faisait vaciller la jeune fille. Pendant quelques secondes, un voile blanc lui tomba sur les yeux et elle ne pu rien faire, même pas penser. Quand elle recouvra ses esprits, même pas une ou deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit Daphné qui pleurait, des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, venant du couloir et une salve de lasers qui crépitaient autour d'elle, faisant cramer le beau plancher. Ces rebelles étaient décidément de piètres tireurs. Cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Et puis, elle n'allait pas abandonner sa petite Daphné maintenant. Pas tant qu'il lui restait un soupçon d'énergie. Elle se força à ramper sur le parquet, oubliant la douleur et se concentrant sur l'image de sa protégée. Daphné criait pour l'encourager.  
Quand un deuxième tir la toucha au bras. Il fallait que ça arrive. Ces bâtards continuaient à lui tirer dessus, malgré qu'elle ne soit plus une menace pour eux. Aenelia hurla à nouveau, et dans ce cri déchirant, un début de panique. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder sa nouvelle plaie au bras. Le laser avait cautérisé la blessure, mais pas pour longtemps. Déjà, des gouttes de sang perlaient autour de la plaie. Aenelia ne sentait plus son bras et sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyr. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à se refermer sur elle-même, à s'évanouir pour oublier la souffrance. Mais ce n'était qu'une fuite dictée par son corps, non par son esprit. Mais c'était tellement plus facile. Ne plus penser à rien, s'envoler, partir, sombrer dans l'abîme noir et profond de l'inconscience. Oublier tout, oublier Drek... son visage s'imprima dans son cerveau, aussi nettement qu'une photographie. Drek... non, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Il comptait sur elle, en ce moment. Elle avait des choses à faire, et elle les ferait. Pour l'officier Drek. Elle eut un sursaut d'énergie. Ses yeux qui s'étaient refermés s'ouvrirent avec une force bestiale, fixant la porte et la sécurité qu'elle trouverait derrière. Lentement, en s'aidant de son bras et de sa jambe encore valide, elle progressa jusqu'à l'entrebâillement de la porte, laissant derrière elle une coulée de sang. Elle y était presque. Elle poussa un grognement indistinct et mit le haut de son corps à l'abri. Avec l'aide de Daphné, elle passa bientôt ses jambes aussi. Les rebelles, désabusés, venaient de cesser de tirer, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour la rater.

_- Aené, Aené, tu es blessée !  
- C'est... pas grave... je m'en sortirais_, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
_- Tu as plein de sang partout,_ pleurnicha Daphné.  
_- Ma puce... essaye de... fermer la porte… à clef.  
- Oui, oui !_

Rassemblant ses forces éparses, Aenelia se mit dos contre le mur. La douleur était revenue, en fait elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. Une douleur atroce chaque fois que les muscles de la jeune fille tremblaient, chaque fois qu'involontairement, son corps sursautait.

_- C'est fait Aené... on fait quoi maintenant ?  
- La voix de la petite fille était frêle et paniquée.  
- Ma puce..._

Aenelia se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour la petite, désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus se mouvoir et le moindre mot lui arrachait une onde de pure souffrance. Avant de ne plus pouvoir rien faire, il fallait qu'elle conseille Daphné.

_- Il faut que tu ailles te cacher... tu sais ? Comme quand tu t'amuses avec tes copines. Il faut que tu te caches bien, très bien, pour que personne ne te trouve. Imagine-toi que c'est un jeu... tu peux faire ça pour moi ?  
- Je veux pas te quitter !  
- Daphné, les méchants hommes ne me feront rien si tu te caches bien. Je compte sur toi, n'est ce pas ? Je peux compter sur toi ?_

La fillette hocha la tête, malheureuse et prête à fondre en larmes.

_- Aenelia, je veux pas que les méchants te fassent du mal...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie._

Elle la regarda tendrement et lui caressa le menton. Ce geste lui arracha un nouveau cri, qu'elle étouffa par défi et par fierté. Ses yeux clignèrent de douleur.

_- Daphné... il faut que tu prennes ça._  
Elle fit suivre le regard de la petite jusqu'à son blaster.  
_- Je peux pas !_ paniqua la petite fille.  
_- Prends cette arme, je sais que tu peux t'en servir. Fais-moi plaisir._

Des deux mains tremblantes, Daphné ramassa la petite arme. Elle n'était pas bien lourde et n'importe qui aurait pu la manier avec facilité. Qui plus est, la petite fille avait déjà reçu des cours théoriques d'armement pendant ses premières années de jeunesses impériales.

_- Et maintenant, va !  
- Je t'aime, Aené !  
- Moi aussi..._

Aenelia ferma les yeux pour inciter la petite à partir. Après quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna en pleurant, à la recherche d'une cachette. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit d'elle : elle avait disparu. Aenelia avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir n'était plus interrompu que par ses halètements de douleur...

La porte vola en éclat.  
Un grand extra-terrestre baraqué… un Trandoshan ?... s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il avait de larges épaules et des yeux noirs qui brillaient comme la mort. C'est tout ce qu'Aenelia pu remarquer tellement elle avait mal. L'humanoïde s'agenouilla.

_- Où est la petite ?  
- Vous... ne la trouverez... jamais._  
_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une femelle de ton espèce. Parle !  
- Diantre... quelle... galanterie_, se força-t-elle à parler._  
- Très bien._

Il plongea son doigt dans la plaie ensanglantée. Aenelia hurla.

_- Tu as mal ? Parle et tout s'arrête !_

La douleur était inimaginable. Tout simplement au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à présent. Ses poumons explosèrent sous le hurlement, qui continua bien après que le rebelle ait retiré son doigt de la blessure. Aenelia versa des larmes de souffrance... de souffrance et de haine.

_- Vive... l'Empire ! Vous mourrez... tous !_

Elle lui cracha sur le visage, c'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était à bout de force et de toute façon, elle allait bientôt mourir. Autant que ce soit dans l'honneur. Devant un tel affront, le rebelle lui décocha un formidable coup de poing au niveau du menton. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle cracha du sang.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, femelle._

Il leva son arme et la pointa sur la tempe d'Aenelia, à demi inconsciente...

_- Adieu !_

Les murs du couloir résonnèrent d'une funeste déflagration...

Bientôt, d'autres déflagrations se firent entendre. Mais elles n'étaient pas rebelles. De nombreux corps ennemis tombèrent avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient sous le feu des Forces Impériales de l'Ubiqtorat. Les prenant à revers, avec précision et efficacité, ils nettoyèrent la vermine terroriste aussi facilement qu'un nid de rats. Il n'y eut aucun survivant et aucun rebelle ne réussit à prendre la fuite. A la tête de l'escouade impériale, Vandithir. Son regard fouilla les nombreux cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, cherchant une silhouette particulière, sans la trouver. Sur le coté de la scène, une porte était défoncée. Vandithir fit signe à deux des soldats, leur ordonnant de le suivre. Il s'approcha des restes de la porte avec une terrible appréhension. L'air empestait la chair brûlée. Vandithir n'était pas un combattant, loin de la, et cette odeur lui répugnait au plus haut point. Il faisait de terribles efforts pour maîtriser son haut-le-coeur. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il enjamba les débris, prenant garde de ne pas se blesser. Les deux soldats le suivirent rapidement. Dans la pénombre, Vandithir distingua une silhouette sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait plus, la mort venait de prendre son dû. Le soldat derrière l'analyste alluma une puissante lampe qu'il pointa sur le couloir, éclairant le terrible drame.

Le corps était celui d'un rebelle humanoïde à la forte carrure. Près du corps, Aenelia, sérieusement blessée, déployait ses ultimes forces pour rester consciente. Elle souriait faiblement mais ne regardait pas Vandithir. Elle regardait une petite fille, à quelques mètres d'elle. Une petite fille courageuse qui tenait dans ses petites mains une arme, encore chaude. Daphné fixait l'arme, incrédule, effrayée. La scène se figea. Elle sembla durer une éternité. Personne n'osait bouger, tout le monde semblait paralysé. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux secondes, après quoi, Vandithir hurla sa joie.

_- Aenelia !_

Comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc, la petite Daphné lâcha l'arme qui venait de donner la mort au rebelle et se précipita vers Aenelia. Elle la prit dans ses petits bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Aenelia ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer aussi. Même Vandithir trouva la scène touchante, n'osant intervenir. Aujourd'hui, Daphné avait failli perdre sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Et cet amour, elle venait de le prouver. Même si pour cela, elle avait donné la mort à un être. Même si pour cela, elle avait sacrifié une partie de son innocence...

**Chapitre 11. Capture**

Friner était en poste sur le stardestroyer depuis maintenant onze ans. La charge de commandant lui était nouvelle, car il avait stagné au grade de capitaine bien trop longtemps. Friner, obstiné et patient, avait toujours gardé l'espoir d'être promu par son ancien commandant : Gerfin. Mais le temps passait et il se rendait compte que Gerfin ne nourrissait à son égard que froideur et dédain. Un jour cependant, la donne avait changé suite à une affaire compromettante avec une certaine cadette... Aenelia Solaris. Gerfin avait été prié de prendre sa retraite plus tôt que prévu, Friner était devenu le nouveau commandant et Aenelia avait brûlé les étapes pour enfin devenir son capitaine, non sans quelques mérites, avant de le quitter pour les Renseignements Impériaux.

C'était un poste dont il tirait sa plus grande fierté. Il avait vécu quelques batailles et de nombreuses échauffourées avec les forces dissidentes. Et son expérience n'avait fait que grandir avec le temps. Quand on le prévint qu'un message codé de la plus haute importance était parvenu à l'Errinic, il ne perdit pas une seconde.

« **SEGP10-03-2003 ; ICON ; 04:56BMUT ; 00.40RMUT**  
Mission compromise. Abandonnez toute activité. Navette rebelle quitte l'atmosphère.  
Secteur Y-21. Priorité absolue pour sa capture. Faites vite. Bonne chance. Trans/E.E. »

_- Arrêtez immédiatement toutes les manoeuvres de l'Errinic !_ ordonna le commandant d'une voix puissante.  
Le message fut répercuté dans les secondes.  
_- Nous avons encore un transport en approche, Commandant._  
_- Déroutez-le, alors, vite !  
- A vos ordres...  
- Moteurs à pleine puissance, cap vers le secteur Y-21,_ continua-t-il. _Message à tous les canonniers : ordre de n'ouvrir le feu sous aucun prétexte. Je veux cette navette intacte. Message à l'équipe de coordination des faisceaux tracteurs : ordre de capturer toute navette en partance de Tatooine. Activez tous vos faisceaux car elle ne doit pas nous échapper, vous en répondriez de vos vies._  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix en contrebas de la passerelle s'éleva.  
_- Commandant ! Nous survolons le secteur..._

Frappée de plein fouet par les faisceaux d'or des deux soleils jumeaux, Tatooine miroitait comme un troisième astre. La luminosité de la planète se trouvait accentuée par la réverbération des rayons solaires sur le sable des plaines désertiques. Un jaune d'un vif insoutenable agressait les présomptueux qui osaient porter leur regard sur sa flamboyante parure. Il n'était pas rare que les humains, aux yeux plus chétifs que les autres espèces, s'équipent de lunettes de protection pour l'admirer depuis l'espace. Tatooine était décidément une planète inhospitalière.  
Un point émergea lentement du décor, infime grain de poussière.  
Le point devint graduellement une tâche, la tâche une forme, la forme une silhouette et la silhouette celle d'une minuscule navette. Dédaignant répondre aux appels impériaux qui lui sommaient de s'identifier et de se plier aux règles de la circulation orbitale, la navette fonçait tête baissée vers l'immensité de l'espace. La liberté était proche, toute proche.  
Mais tout espoir disparut quand les étoiles furent masquées par l'ombre imposante d'un destroyer impérial en attente d'acquisition de cible. David contre Goliath. Mais qu'aurait pu faire David contre ce monstre de technologie et d'acier ? Un monstre froid et dénué de pitié, indestructible et impitoyable. Un jouet sans âme et sans remords, manipulé par des êtres également sans remords. Des êtres qui étaient décidés à imposer la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie, même par la force, décidés à éliminer le terrorisme aveugle jusqu'au dernier de ses retranchements. Bref, la navette pilotée par Elna n'avait aucune chance.  
Le destroyer, qui avait une marge d'avance, vint se placer directement sur la trajectoire de la navette, dont la fenêtre de manoeuvre était amoindrie par la sortie atmosphérique. Il projeta simultanément la totalité de ses faisceaux tracteurs sur sa proie, car il n'était pas question qu'elle lui échappe. Le poisson était ferré, il fallait le ramener dans l'épuisette du pêcheur, maintenant. Lentement et sûrement. Il eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, déclenchant ses moteurs à intervalles irréguliers et soutenus, il n'avait pas une chance sur mille de se défaire des grappins magnétiques qui l'entraînaient vers son destin.

L'officier Drek souriait.  
Elna était décomposée mais furieuse.  
_- C'est... fini pour vous... Elna... _souffla-t-il.  
_- Non... non, NON ! _  
Elle avait hurlé ce dernier mot avec une telle haine que l'officier prit peur.  
_- Je vous tuerais avant, Drek !  
- Vous ne le ferez pas. Je suis... votre monnaie d'échange, en quelque sorte. Moi contre votre vie. C'est un marché... raisonnable, somme toute._  
Elna cracha plusieurs insultes dans une langue que l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat ne compris pas de suite. Une sorte de vieux langage Corellien, qui amenait des informations précieuses sur l'origine de la belle mais... vénéneuse terroriste.

Sur l'Errinic...  
_- Faisceaux en mode acquisition..._  
La voix, celle d'un jeune aspirant en stage, claironna :  
_- Faisceaux activés ! Ordinateur en mode automatique. Arrimage dans deux minutes et vingt secondes, hangar B4. Commandant ?  
- Parfait._  
Le front du Commandant se dérida tandis qu'un léger sourire naquit sur son visage.  
_- Essayez de prendre contact avec la navette.  
- A vos ordres._  
Un autre aspirant, la marine en était remplie, tapota sur un écran tactile.  
_- Navette rebelle, navette rebelle, ici le destroyer impérial Errinic !_  
Un long grésillement s'ensuivit, qui n'était pas bon signe. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le commandant lui-même qui prit la parole.  
_- Navette rebelle, je sais pertinemment que vous nous entendez, ici le commandant Friner !_  
Il laissa quelques secondes filer.  
_- Vous avez à votre bord quelqu'un que nous tenons à récupérer. Ne lui faites aucun mal et nous vous accorderons la vie, ainsi qu'un traitement compatissant, pour peu que vous vous soumettiez à l'Ordre Nouveau. Je répète : ne touchez pas à l'officier Drek Svar !_  
Un court grésillement, de meilleure augure.  
_- Ici Elna, des forces libres de la Rébellion. Je vois que vous avez les cartes en main.  
- Parlez, Elna.  
- Je veux votre promesse d'homme qu'il ne me sera fait aucun mal si j'accède à votre requête. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterais pas à m'emparer de la vie de votre officier, et de la mienne dans le même temps. La mort ne me fait pas peur, la souffrance, oui. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_  
Le commandant accentua son sourire.  
_- Parfaitement, Elna. Vous avez ma parole d'homme. Préparez vous à l'arrimage, débarrassez-vous de vos armes et n'opposez aucune résistance. Bien reçu ?  
- Ai-je le choix, Commandant ?_  
Ce dernier jugea bon de couper la transmission. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner et il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec une terroriste. De plus, il doutait vraiment qu'un traitement de faveur lui soit accordé, même s'il appuyait lui-même dans ce sens. L'Empire ne ferait de toute façon aucun cas de son opinion.  
_- Arrimage dans une minute et quinze secondes._

La navette était redevenue un grain de poussière en comparaison avec la masse énorme du destroyer. La bouche grande ouverte, ce dernier s'apprêtait à avaler le frêle esquif.  
Une explosion.  
Plusieurs explosions.

A quelques lieues, une petite flotte de vaisseaux rebelles venait d'apparaître.  
Immédiatement et simultanément, plusieurs torpilles avaient été tirées en direction du destroyer impérial. Certaines heurtèrent son bouclier principal, d'autres furent même détruites en vol par le système de contre missiles. Mais quelques unes arrivèrent là où elles étaient programmées pour arriver. La première explosa précisément entre la navette rebelle et le destroyer. Les suivantes s'abattirent sur le bouclier, juste en dessous des émetteurs de faisceaux tracteurs. Pendant une seconde, peut-être moins, leur efficacité fut réduite de moitié, certains faisceaux perdirent même leur cible, aveugles.  
Elna réagit instantanément. Elle ne se demanda ni pourquoi ni comment, ce genre de questions ne viendrait qu'après. Bien après. Sa main abattit le levier de puissance, instinctivement, tandis qu'avec l'autre main, elle empoignait fermement les commandes de la navette, qui hurlaient et tremblaient sous la vitesse et la pression. Quand l'ombre du destroyer quitta enfin son champ de vision, elle sourit intérieurement. Moteurs à plein régime, Elna fixa son cap vers le salut, vers ses frères et ses soeurs d'arme.

**Chapitre 12. Engagement de la bataille**

A bord du destroyer impérial, la confusion fut totale pendant quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes. Des ordres lancés fermement rétablirent la situation et une discipline de fer reprit possession du navire. Tout ce qui devait être effectué rapidement fut effectué, au millième de seconde, dans la précision la plus absolue. C'est vrai, le commandant et ses hommes venaient de pêcher par orgueil. L'effet tunnel s'était emparé de chacun d'eux et l'attention focalisée sur la petite navette rebelle, personne n'avait réagit à temps, c'est à dire immédiatement après la sortie en hyperespace de la flottille rebelle.  
Mais c'était du passé, dorénavant.

_- Tous les canonniers à leur poste !  
- Boucliers à 99,8 , commandant ! (_il était communément admis que la puissance énergétique d'un champs ne pouvait mathématiquement atteindre les 100, une partie infime de l'énérgie se dissipant malheureusement dans les nombreux relais et circuits_)  
- Faites décoller tous les escadrons de chasseurs Tie !  
- En avant lente vers la formation ennemie, intensifiez les boucliers avant !  
- Générateurs d'énergie au maximum !  
- Prenez contact avec les garnisons de Tatooine, qu'elles nous fassent parvenir leurs escadrons de défense immédiatement !  
- Les senseurs détectent quatre vaisseaux dont deux lourds, ces derniers viennent de larguer leurs chasseurs._  
Friner serra les dents.  
_- Que l'Empereur nous vienne en aide !_

Au loin, quatre vaisseaux rebelles, deux corvettes corelliennes et deux croiseurs calamaris, faisaient face au puissant destroyer impérial. Conscients de leur supériorité numérique, les rebelles faisaient front avec une arrogance toute visible. Les uns après les autres, prenant leur temps, ils enclenchèrent les boucliers des différents vaisseaux.

Un message laconique parvint à l'Errinic :  
_- Rendez-vous, maintenant. Abaissez vos boucliers et laissez-vous aborder !_  
Friner eut envie de lancer à ces sales rebelles quelques insultes bien nourries, mais il n'en fit rien. Gardant son calme, il répondit froidement et avec une pointe de dérision :  
_- Vos renforts arrivent rapidement, j'espère ? Vous n'avez pas la prétention quand même d'attaquer un stardestroyer armé jusqu'aux dents ? Oui ? Bon, je serais magnanime aujourd'hui : je vous laisserais filer. Bien évidemment, nous ne voulons qu'une chose et nous l'aurons._  
_- L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est et restera avec nous, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. Bien. Je constate que les Impériaux ont toujours la tête aussi dure. Ils ne voient pas arriver la défaite quand ils devraient la voir. Préparez-vous à mourir, maintenant !_  
_- Aucun sens de l'humour, décidément, ces terroristes._  
Une vague discrète de rire passa sur la passerelle inférieure, située en contrebas et de chaque cotés de la passerelle du commandant.  
_- Combien de temps avant le contact ? Les garnisons ont-elles répondu ?  
- A l'instant, commandant. L'Errinic sera à portée de tir dans trois minutes. Toutes les garnisons ont répondu. Leurs escadrons sont en route. Il faudra compter dix minutes pour la garnison la plus proche, Mos Esley et une vingtaine de minutes pour les garnisons situées de l'autre coté de Tatooine.  
- Merci, lieutenant. Nous allons leur montrer ce que nous valons !  
- Les chasseurs rebelles sont en approche, commandant.  
- Envoyez nos escadrons de Tie à leur rencontre.  
- Commandant... ils sont en infériorité numérique, qu'espérez vous qu'ils accomplissent ?  
- Je le sais très bien, lieutenant ! La question n'est pas là, la question est : combien de temps pourront-ils tenir avant que nous recevions les renforts planétaires ?  
- Mmm...  
- L'Errinic aura déjà fort à faire quand les deux croiseurs calamaris lui tomberont dessus, dans quelques minutes. Il faut absolument éviter que nos boucliers se fassent harceler si tôt par cette racaille de chasseurs rebelles ! Mais je comprends votre hésitation, beaucoup de nos pilotes y resteront. Si ça peut vous rassurer, faites approcher l'Errinic en lisière du combat et épaulez nos chasseurs de quelques tirs savamment ajustés.  
- Merci, commandant._

_- Annoncez clairement à chaque pilote mes consignes. Pas de risques inutiles, le nombre d'appareils rebelles détruits m'importe peu, ce n'est pas le facteur de la victoire. Qu'ils poussent leurs chasseurs à fond et jouent avec leurs adversaires. Plus longtemps ils tiendront, meilleures seront les chances de l'Errinic._

_- Bien._

Les six escadrons appartenant à l'Errinic, quatre composés de simples chasseurs Tie et deux composés des touts nouveaux chasseurs Tie Interceptor, soixante-douze appareils flambants neuf au total, s'éloignèrent rapidement. Ils avaient reçu pour consigne de se rendre en avant de la vague d'assaut des chasseurs ennemis, avec pour espoir de les retenir le plus de temps possible et de les empêcher d'harceler le destroyer Impérial. Les chasseurs Tie étaient connus à travers la galaxie pour leur fragilité et leur faible puissance de tir. Les chasseurs Interceptor quant à eux, de fabrication plus récente, pouvaient se targuer de valoir, voir d'être supérieurs aux meilleurs chasseurs rebelles. Mais les six escadrons réunis en une seule et même masse d'attaque représentaient une menace à prendre au sérieux. Les rebelles avaient dépêché la majorité de leurs ailes X et A, deux cents chasseurs au total, pour réduire les rangs de chasseurs impériaux.  
Les deux imposants croiseurs calamari, accompagnés d'une corvette, s'étaient mis en branle, droit sur le destroyer, avec pour intention de le réduire en miettes. Seule la dernière corvette corellienne restait en retrait, observant la scène avec intérêt.

_- Pourquoi reste-t-elle en retrait ?_ questionna un jeune lieutenant.  
Le commandant Friner expliqua d'une voix grave.  
_- Parce que l'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est à son bord et qu'ils l'estiment trop précieux pour engager le vaisseau dans la bataille. Voilà la vraie raison._

Desnea, le jeune commandant de la flottille rebelle, avait outrepassé ses ordres, qui consistaient à récupérer Elna et son prisonnier. Conscient de la supériorité numérique de ses forces, il avait pêché par orgueil, ordonnant contre l'avis de ses subordonnés l'attaque du destroyer impérial. Il espérait beaucoup de cette attaque : la destruction de l'Errinic, une gifle pour l'Empire et par-là même, son nom dans une page d'histoire, qui sait ? Bon gré, mal gré, les vaisseaux de l'Alliance se dirigeaient à pleine puissance vers le fier destroyer de l'Empire.

_- Desnea, vous êtes fous !_  
La voix était fatiguée, mais la fatigue ne pouvait masquer sa fraîcheur et sa beauté.  
_- Elna, laissez-moi faire ce que je dois faire !  
- Mais vous risquez gros, commandant_, souffla une voix exaspérée. _Cette bataille n'était pas prévue. Pourquoi ne pas vous cantonner aux ordres, mon Dieu !  
- J'ai aujourd'hui une chance de marquer un point face aux impériaux, et je vais saisir cette chance, Elna. C'est ainsi que nous gagnerons la guerre et pas en nous enfuyant lâchement chaque fois que nous repérons une trace de ces maudits !  
- Il y aura d'autres occasions, Desnea !  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est aujourd'hui ! Votre mission est achevée, vous l'avez mené avec succès. Laissez-moi maintenant mener la mienne ! Vous resterez en retrait de la bataille, puisque vous avez peur, ne vous inquiétez pas._  
La communication se coupa.  
Un officier vint à sa rencontre.  
_- Le destroyer sera à portée de tir dans quelques minutes. Vos ordres ?  
- Détachez nos escadrilles d'ailes X en avant. Qu'ils se dirigent vers le destroyer immédiatement. Faites-les suivre de la seconde corvette corellienne. Le facteur de la victoire, c'est le temps. Nous sommes en zone impériale, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'y rester trop longtemps. Dépêchons-nous d'apprendre à l'Errinic les bonnes manières !  
- A vos ordres.  
- Portez la puissance de nos moteurs à son maximum. Dérivez la moitié de l'énergie des boucliers vers les armes. Exécution ! _

Le combat entre les chasseurs venait de débuter, en amont du destroyer. Des myriades d'étincelles naissaient dans le vide de l'espace pour mourir aussi soudainement. On aurait dit un gigantesque feu d'artifices. Les premiers rapports faisaient état, comme Friner l'envisageait, d'une grosse infériorité numérique pour l'Empire, presque du trois contre un. Et l'infériorité numérique des chasseurs Tie présageait d'un grave handicap. Non content d'être moins nombreux, il fallait se rendre compte à l'évidence qu'ils étaient aussi moins efficaces, car moins armés et moins solides. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas leurs égaux quant à la vitesse pure. Et c'est sur ce dernier point que le commandant espérait jouer. Il fallait absolument que les pilotes arrachent les tripes de leurs appareils, s'ils voulaient survivre assez longtemps pour donner une chance à l'Errinic.

En lisière du combat, le destroyer faisait feu de tous ses canons pour assister le combat à mort que se livraient les chasseurs de l'Empire et ceux de l'Alliance. Peu de ses tirs atteignaient réellement leurs buts, malgré les réflexes des officiers opérateurs, couplés aux servomoteurs des canons qui les anticipaient. La vitesse des engins rebelles était trop grande, et leurs manoeuvres trop imprévisibles. Cependant, la présence du mastodonte d'acier à leurs cotés renforçait la détermination et la foi des pilotes impériaux. A l'inverse, cette présence pesait dans le coeur des rebelles, qui n'osaient pas s'approcher de trop près. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, le destroyer ne pouvait empêcher l'inévitable de se produire...

_- Commandant, nos chasseurs Tie sont proches de l'annihilation totale.  
- Je sais.  
- Aussi nombreux soient les chasseurs rebelles détruits, il semblerait malheureusement qu'il y en ait toujours autant. Cette vermine...  
- Faites replier les survivants vers la protection de l'Errinic.  
- Très bien, _lâcha une voix triste._  
- Préparons nous pour le choc frontal, qui ne devrait tarder, maintenant.  
- Commandant, les premiers escadrons planétaires arrivent !  
- Ah ! Qu'ils viennent en renfort des derniers chasseurs Tie, qui ne manqueront pas d'être pourchassés par ces misérables rebelles. Bonne nouvelle, assurément !_

Les ailes X fonçaient dans le vide de l'espace, pourchassant et traquant les derniers impériaux et leurs frêles chasseurs. Tout à l'ivresse de leur bataille âprement gagnée, ils ne virent pas les premiers moucherons d'acier sortirent de l'atmosphère de Tatooine. Quand ils les aperçurent enfin, il était trop tard pour se replier sans pertes. Ils firent front, conscients que la maîtrise de la situation leur échappait à chaque seconde qui passait. Et la proximité de l'Errinic était bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter : de plus en plus de chasseurs rebelles se faisaient toucher par ses tirs impitoyables. Mais bientôt, les premiers tirs des croiseurs calamaris vinrent rétablir la situation, et les chasseurs rebelles redoublèrent d'ardeur et d'énergie.

Les premières salves de turbo lasers s'échangeaient entre le destroyer impérial Errinic et ses ennemis, deux croiseurs calamari armés jusqu'aux dents et bien décidés à remporter la victoire. Ils se trouvaient légèrement en delà de leur proie et leurs premiers tirs rencontrèrent l'écran de protection avant du destroyer, qui avait été augmenté et renforcé pour l'occasion. Ainsi, l'Errinic aurait pu tenir assez longtemps avant que ses boucliers ne cèdent et laissent passer les faisceaux destructeurs, mais ses assaillants ne lui donnèrent pas ce plaisir. Conservant la distance qui les séparait de l'imposant destroyer impérial, ils entamèrent une manoeuvre d'encerclement, glissant vers les flancs de l'Errinic et l'obligeant à réajuster la puissance de ses boucliers, les affaiblissant par la même occasion.

_- Energie des boucliers transférée sur les flancs de l'Errinic !  
- Etat des boucliers ?_ s'enquit Friner.  
_- 67 pour le flanc droit et 72 pour le flanc gauche.  
- Dérivez deux tiers de l'énergie des moteurs vers les boucliers.  
- Mais, commandant... !_ lança son second, stupéfait. _Si nous faisions cela, nous serons gravement handicapé quand nous devrons..._  
- _... fuir ? _intervint sévèrement le commandant. _Rayez ce mot de votre vocabulaire, lieutenant. C'est un mot qui n'a aucune signification dans le jargon impérial. Nous tiendrons le coup... et nous vaincrons.  
- Bien._

**Chapitre 13. Des renforts inattendus**

Crevant les couches atmosphériques comme autant d'oiseaux de bon augure, les chasseurs Tie en provenance des astroports de Mos Espa, Mos Esley, Bestine, Mos Entha, Mos Taike, Wayfar et Anchorhead s'abattirent sur les croiseurs ennemis dans un déluge de lasers. Les rebelles se rendirent compte immédiatement que la situation devenait de moins en moins aisée, au fur et à mesure que les chasseurs impériaux s'abattaient sur eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises car de nombreux autres vaisseaux s'étaient joints à la bataille : contrebandiers, pirates, étrangers, neutres, marchands, explorateurs, mercenaires ! Tous attirés par l'appât du gain. Il n'y avait aucun secret derrière tout ça : dans une lueur de génie, Friner avait promit dans toutes les langues possibles et sur toutes les fréquences imaginables qu'une prime « exorbitante » serait versé à tout appareil se joignant à la bataille pour venir en aide au destroyer impérial l'Errinic. De plus, une prime non moins conséquente devait être versé pour chaque appareil rebelle effectivement détruit. Autant dire que beaucoup d'intéressés avaient répondu présents à l'invitation impériale.

Escortés par de plus faibles chasseurs impériaux, des vaisseaux de toutes tailles et de touts types s'élançaient dans la bataille, au grand désarroi des rebelles pour qui la balance venait définitivement de s'inverser. Dans la mêlée générale, il était difficile de reconnaître qui était qui et qui faisait quoi. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de certaine : les ailes X de la rébellion entamaient un repli vers la protection des immenses coques calamaris aux étranges protubérances, comme des rats rejoignent précipitamment les égouts. A quelques encablures de là, les chasseurs Tie rescapés se joignirent à leurs nouveaux amis, délaissant la protection du destroyer pour un assaut rempli d'espoir sur les croiseurs calamari.

_- Concentrez toute la puissance de tir : abattez et virez l'Errinic pour placer les canons de flancs en position de tir sur le croiseur bâbord !  
- Oui, commandant.  
- Ordonnez à tous nos chasseurs d'attaquer ce croiseur en priorité et informez-en nos alliés temporaires.  
- Mais, commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas mes ordres !_ éclata Friner. _Le facteur de cette bataille est le temps, ne le sentez-vous pas ? Il joue avec nous comme le vent s'amuse avec des fétus de paille. Il agit contre nous et chaque seconde qui passe, nos boucliers agonisent un peu plus. Quand ils cèderont, nous commencerons à subir d'irrémédiables dégâts et il en sera fait de nous, pauvres impériaux !  
- Je comprends.  
- Il faut absolument que d'ici là, nous détruisions un des deux croiseurs ennemis !_

La bataille changea d'ardeur. L'espoir changea de camp.  
Le puissant Errinic se défendait comme un lion en cage. Acculé et blessé, il sortait ses griffes pour infliger de terribles griffures à ses assaillants. Le bouclier du destroyer miroitait de milles couleurs sous les impacts des turbo lasers. Quelquefois nacré de jaune, tantôt irisé de bleu, parfois veiné de rouge, il offrait aux regards découragés un soupçon de réconfort. Mais il devenait évident que le bouclier ne tiendrait plus longtemps, qu'il était à bout de souffle, prêt à lâcher et à laisser l'Errinic totalement démuni.  
La résistance des chasseurs rebelles se résumait à tournoyer autour de leurs protecteurs calamaris, priant pour ne pas être pris en chasse par un pirate ou un contrebandier, aux vaisseaux plus puissants et plus rapides que leurs ailes X. Ils avaient peur, dorénavant, et cette peur même était l'aveu de leur échec. Peur qui se révéla contagieuse : le petit forceur de blocus rebelle sentit le vent tourner et abandonna ses deux grands frères pour rejoindre le refuge de la seconde corvette corellienne, celle où Drek était détenu, sans doute en compagnie de la charmante Elna.

_- Aux chasseurs et vaisseaux qui participent à la bataille, mais dans le mauvais camp !_  
La voix de Desnea était tendue.  
_- Nous n'avons rien à vous offrir, ni argent, ni matériel. L'Empire vous a lâchement acheté dans un moment de peur mais il est encore temps de nous rejoindre ! Nous ne vous promettons rien, pas même l'espoir de vaincre aujourd'hui. Nous combattons pour la liberté et ce désir qui nous anime n'habite pas les coeurs froids et durs des Impériaux ! Vous êtes pirates, contrebandiers, trafiquants, en marge de la société, mais vos coeurs ne peuvent faire la sourde oreille aux cris de désespoir et de souffrance que lance la galaxie ! C'est bien plus qu'un simple appel au secours : c'est l'essence même de la liberté, de la justice et de l'égalité qui est en danger ! Je vous en conjure : aidez-nous... aidez-vous !_  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, Desnea eut la naïveté de croire que son discours allait avoir un impact. Les ondes restèrent libres un instant rempli d'espoir, avant d'être saturées par des rires et moqueries en tout genre. Pirates, mercenaires, contrebandiers, commerçants et autres intervenants extérieurs sentaient pertinemment quelle serait l'issue de la bataille. Et qui plus est, l'appât du gain promit par l'Empire aurait transformé en pilote redoutable le plus neutre des neutres. Le commandant Desnea cracha quelques jurons et coupa brutalement la communication. Son teint était pâle et ses traits fatigués.  
_- Maudits soient-ils ! Savent-ils au moins que nous nous battons pour eux ?  
- Les impériaux ont des arguments... très convaincants, commenta un officier.  
- L'argent, l'argent, l'argent !!!  
- Il va sans dire que ce genre de population se satisfait assez bien du régime impérial. Bien que tout puissant, l'Empereur leur laisse une marge de manoeuvre suffisante pour prospérer. Tatooine en est l'exemple le plus flagrant._  
Desnea observa du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole et hocha la tête en silence. Un rictus de colère traversa son visage.  
_- Je m'attendais à tous les ennemis possibles. Mais pas à l'argent. Maudit !_  
Un bruit de course.  
Le cercle d'officiers qui s'était formé autour du jeune commandant s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser passer un des leurs, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.  
_- Commandant !  
- Parlez, enseigne.  
- Nous venons de perdre... le principal écran déflecteur.  
- Non !_  
Plusieurs officiers furent pris de peur et commencèrent à parler sans y avoir été autorisés.  
_- Silence !_ hurla Desnea. _Des dégâts ?_  
_- La coque subit de lourds dommages. Plusieurs sections du croiseur ont été perdues mais rien de dramatique. Nous dérivons une partie de l'énergie des armes pour lever les boucliers de secours._  
_- Ne faites pas ça !_ ordonna le commandant. _Maintenez la pleine puissance du système d'armement ! Qu'importe les dégâts, il faut réduire au silence le plus vite possible le destroyer impérial !_  
Plusieurs officiers secouèrent la tête négativement.  
_- Les boucliers de l'Errinic résistent, mais ils ne dureront plus longtemps. Une question de secondes, commandant. Notre second croiseur calamari est à peine touché, quant à lui. Son commandant demande à ce que nous nous écartions pour prévenir d'éventuels dégâts critiques._  
_- Parfait. Mais nous restons en place. La fin est proche._  
Quelques officiers chuchotèrent entre eux, visiblement mécontents.  
_- Commandant... ce n'est pas tout.  
- Pardon ?  
- La corvette correllienne « Nemesis » vient de battre en retraite et rejoint son homologue à la lisière de la bataille. Son commandant refuse la communication.  
- Bande de lâches... traîtres,_ expectora Desnea.

Tout à sa colère, le jeune commandant ne sentit pas que le vent de la victoire ne soufflait plus de son coté. Il était peut-être même déjà trop tard, mais Desnea refusait de regarder la réalité en face. Un ancien dicton oublié par le temps et les hommes disait en ces termes : il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir...

**Chapitre 14. Des nouvelles de l'escadron Ender**

_- Espèce de salaupard !_

Emon était un gars qu'on pouvait croire maître de ses nerfs. Mais en cet instant, il était à la limite de la fureur animale. Ses organes bouillaient et une sourde pression remontait de son bas ventre jusqu'à la gorge. Il fallait que ça explose. Le lieutenant Nyaris, tout à sa surprise, ne put s'empêcher de jouer le hautain.

_- Je ne vous permets pas !_

_- Mais je vais me permettre, moi !_ hurla Emon.

Il lui décocha un pur coup de poing qui envoya valser le lieutenant dans les airs. Il retomba sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, pendant qu'Emon l'invectivait avec toute la force de sa terrible colère.

_- Abruti ! Vous ne savez pas qui était à bord de cette navette ! C'était l'agent Drek Svar, des Renseignements Impériaux ! Votre opération a tout foutu en l'air ! Nous pouvions le libérer, mais non, il a fallu que vous pétiez plus haut que votre cul ! Vous avez voulu briller mais je vais vous dire quelque chose : les merdes comme vous ne brillent jamais !_

_- Je... je..._

_- N'aviez-vous pas reçu des instructions strictes concernant ce secteur ? Osez avouer le contraire et je vous pulvérise, tout impérial que vous êtes ! Attention !_

Nyaris se protégea la tête dans un réflexe.

_- Je... heu... non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !_

_- Menteur !_ cria Emon.

Il se rapprocha du lieutenant encore au sol et se pencha sur lui. Il le serra au col de ses deux mains et le leva lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds s'agitent vainement dans l'air. Emon avait pour lui d'être grand... et gaillard.

_- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! Soldats... à moi !_

Conditionnés, les soldats en armure blanche se firent menaçants. Ben et le reste de sa troupe en firent autant, dégainant leurs armes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Plusieurs points rouges, pour le moins aussi inquiétants, jouèrent sur les pâles armures des stormtroopers... les viseurs des tireurs d'élite de l'Ender postés en hauteur. Berek parla.

_- Je vous conseille de leur ordonner de baisser leurs armes. Fortement. D'une parce que mes snipers n'auront aucune pitié et n'épargneront personne si une bavure se produisait. Et de deux parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vous prédis les pires ennuis qu'un officier puisse endurer. Cela inclut la cour martiale et le Tribunal Impérial, peu enclins à laisser passer des bavures comme la vôtre. Réfléchissez vite. Et bien._

La réflexion fut rapide, très rapide.

_- Soldats... baissez... baissez vos armes !_

_- C'est mieux,_ fit Emon. _Bien mieux. Et maintenant vous allez me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire si oui ou non vous aviez été averti de notre venue et de la consigne qui avait été donné de ne pas interférer dans notre mission, en aucune manière que ce soit._

Nyaris baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir raté l'occasion de sa vie. Honteux d'être pris en défaut par ces orgueilleux de l'Ender et de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Oui, c'est exact. Je connaissais l'heure et le lieu de votre intervention sur Tatooine. Mais je n'en connaissais pas le motif, sinon..._

_- D'où teniez vous ces informations, lieutenant ?_ coupa Emon.

_- Un agent commandité par le mafieux local, Jabba-le-Hutt. Je n'en sais pas plus... ahem... pourriez-vous me reposer maintenant ?_ s'indigna Nyaris.

Emon relâcha sa prise et le lieutenant s'écrasa sur le sol. Un petit nuage de particules sableuses se souleva, rapidement emporté par un vent chaud et sec. Nyaris se releva, tenant à sa fierté. Il fit semblant de nettoyer son uniforme corrompu et remit en place sa coiffe. Il passa une main sur ses lèvres maculées de sang.

_- Bon, je pense que je l'ai mérité, de toute façon._

Emon le regarda comme s'il venait encore de dire une grosse bêtise.

_- Fermez-la,_ rétorqua Ben. _Vous en avez déjà assez fait._

Nyaris sembla soucieux. Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

_- Je suppose que vous êtes venus en capsules, sinon nos radars auraient aperçus vos navettes. Vous allez mettre un temps fou pour contacter un transport impérial. Vous n'aviez pas prévu la fuite de votre officier._

_- En effet. Nous n'avions pas prévu la bêtise de certains impériaux._

Le lieutenant fit fi de la remarque de Ben et continua.

_- Mes deux navettes sont déjà en route, j'en ai donné l'ordre il y a plusieurs minutes. Elles étaient en lisière de combat. Regardez._

Il désigna deux points qui grossissaient dans le ciel, vers le sud-est des plaines désertiques.

Ben s'exclama en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

_- Des transports de Stormtroopers DX9 !_

Conçus par la corporation Telgorn, ces transports de classe Delta DX9 étaient très appréciés de la flotte Impériale : canons lasers et à ions, lances torpilles à proton, écran déflecteur. Et surtout son système de baie universelle : le DX9 était capable de s'amarrer sur n'importe quel vaisseau et n'importe où sur sa coque. Ce qui faisait de ce transport un modèle de base efficace pour donner l'assaut, et plus important… bons marchés pour l'Empire.

_- Que pensiez-vous, _osa ajouter Nyaris. _J'avais carte blanche._

_- Hm…_ se sentit obligé d'ajouter Ben. _Ce ne sont pas des ATR-6 ni des classes Gamma. Mais nous ferons avec, lieutenant. En espérant pour vous que ça suffise à libérer Drek._

Nyaris consulta son bracelet électronique.

_- Je vous propose de décoller immédiatement. Nous avons... trois minutes et trente-cinq secondes de retard sur elle. C'est jouable. Nous aurions pu avoir moins si..._

Nyaris s'humecta les lèvres d'où coulait encore du sang. Les deux navettes amorçaient leur atterrissage rapide. Son bracelet émit un sifflement. Une communication.

_- Lieutenant ?_ fit une voix grésillante.

_- Transmettez._

_- Nous avons craqué leurs sécurités et nous avons intercepté un message important ! Une flottille rebelle est sur le point d'émerger aux abords de Tatooine. Apparemment pour prendre livraison d'une marchandise que nous suspectons humaine et de grande valeur, d'après la teneur du message !. Secteur de sortie hyperspatiale BY-21. Temps estimé, T-6 minutes !_

_- Excellent travail._

Le lieutenant jeta un regard de triomphe sur l'escouade Ender. Les passerelles des deux navettes venaient de se déployer au sol.

_- Il vous faut une invitation ?_ lança-t-il.

Ben et Emon se turent. Berek ragea derrière son casque. L'instant d'après, l'escadron Ender prenait possession d'une des deux navettes. Nyaris et une poignée de ses meilleurs hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la seconde, laissant la base au reste des soldats et sous le commandement de son sous-officier.

Les deux navettes peinaient à s'arracher de l'attraction de la planète jaune. Leur vitesse était excessive pour une sortie atmosphérique mais Berek et ses hommes ne voulaient pas perdre une seule seconde. Ils n'étaient pas escortés : la totalité des forces aériennes impériales venaient d'être requises par le commandant de l'Errinic. Certainement, la situation là-haut était-elle encore moins brillante...

Elle était encore pire. L'Errinic était en bien mauvaise posture, ses boucliers sur le point de céder face à la puissance de tir des deux croiseurs de type calamari. Heureusement, une horde de vaisseaux non identifiés et de toute évidence du coté impérial participaient à la bataille, à la grande surprise de Ben.  
_- Des chasseurs et vaisseaux extérieurs !  
- Tu n'as pas suivi les ondes ?_ demanda Emon. _Le commandant de l'Errinic a eu la brillante idée de promettre une prime aux extérieurs qui se joindraient à la bataille pour protéger son destroyer. Et voilà le résultat !  
- Alliés d'un jour... _constata Ben.  
_- Je contacte l'Errinic._  
Berek tapota sur plusieurs touches translucides aux formes étranges. La communication grésilla avant de s'établir. Une figure apparut, pâle mais fière.  
_- Commandant Friner vous écoute, Escadron Ender.  
- Vous avez reçu notre précédent message ?  
- Parfaitement. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à capturer la navette, les vaisseaux rebelles sont intervenus trop tôt. Et nous nous trouvons dans une situation exécrable.  
- Courage, commandant. L'Empereur est avec nous.  
- Cependant, continua Friner, nous avons la certitude que la rebelle... Elna c'est ça ? se trouve bien en compagnie de l'agent des renseignements impériaux sur la corvette correlienne restée en retrait, aux coordonnées que je vous transmets.  
- Merci, cette information est précieuse. La récupération de l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat est prioritaire. Nous avons donc besoin d'aide, commandant.  
- Très bien,_ déclara Friner à regret. _Nous allons vous accorder une escorte de chasseurs Tie.  
- Nous allons avoir besoin d'autre chose.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Vous possédez des navettes de transport à bord de l'Errinic ?  
- Affirmatif.  
- Faites en sortir autant que vous pourrez, mais elles n'auront pas besoin d'être remplies, juste un pilote. Quand nous approcherons des corvettes, je ne veux pas que nous soyons pris pour cible. La libération de l'officier Svar est à ce prix. Bien reçu, commandant ?_  
Friner mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, pour bien montrer sa désapprobation à sacrifier des pilotes et à les détourner de leur mission initiale, la protection du destroyer. Mais l'Escadron Ender devait passer en priorité, il le savait.  
_- Très bien. L'escorte et les transports vous rejoindront dans quelques minutes. De plus, une vague de chasseurs vous précèdent, ils ont pour objectifs les réacteurs de la corvette rebelle. Ils l'empêcheront par tous les moyens de prendre la fuite. Pour vous donner le temps d'intervenir.  
- Merci, encore, Commandant. Je sais ce que cela représente pour vous, mais je suis certain que vous réussirez à repousser la menace rebelle. Quant à nous, nous réussirons, soyez-en certains. Et vous aurez pris part à cette réussite. Bon courage.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr,_ déclara Friner, amer. _Encore une fois, faites attention, la zone n'est pas sécurisée. Bonne chance à vous._  
La communication se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans un grésillement.  
Ben et Emon regardèrent Berek.  
_- Je comprends la frustration du commandant à sacrifier ses hommes_, lâcha Berek.  
_- Chacun son job..._ rétorqua Ben. _Le nôtre c'est de libérer Drek, et pour cela, encore faut-il arriver vivant jusqu'à son vaisseau. La guerre n'est pas juste.  
- Bon, regagnez tous vos sièges et harnachez-vous. Les rebelles ne nous laisseront pas approcher de leurs vaisseaux si facilement. Ca va remuer.  
- C'est parti ! Drek nous voilà !_

**Chapitre 15. Péripéties et derniers soubresauts de l'Errinic**

_- Commandant !_  
Friner était en train d'observer la bataille spatiale depuis la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait le poste de commandement de l'Errinic. Il se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, non sans prestance.  
_- Parlez, lieutenant, parlez !  
- Notre second système déflecteur vient de succomber. Nous n'avons plus de boucliers et subissons des dégâts irrémédiables. A la cadence à laquelle les deux croiseurs calamaris nous tirent dessus, l'Errinic ne sera bientôt plus qu'un gruyère flottant dans le vide de l'espace...  
- Merci pour l'allusion, lieutenant.  
- Nous ne battons pas en retraite, commandant ?  
- Non. Il est trop tard et même si nous fuyions, les rebelles ne nous lâcheront pour autant. Nous sommes une proie trop facile pour eux. Mais c'est là où ils se trompent, heureusement._  
Friner médita quelques secondes, devant le jeune lieutenant qui visiblement ne tenait plus en place. Ce dernier se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, frénétiquement.  
_- Un tiers de notre énergie est encore dérivée vers les moteurs, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Affirmatif, commandant.  
- Très bien. Dérivez la totalité de cette énergie vers l'armement de l'Errinic.  
- Com... commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas, faites ce que je dis,_ souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse. _C'est maintenant qu'il faut vaincre ou mourir, mais au moins nous ne fuirons plus, maintenant..._

La tourelle ajusta son tir méthodiquement et lâcha une salve destructrice. Cette dernière traversa la distance qui séparait l'Errinic du croiseur amiral en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour prononcer une insulte en jawa, c'est dire. Il n'y eut aucun bruit quand elle traversa la coque du croiseur rebelle. Et pour cause, la coque avait déjà été détruite par des tirs précédents. Les lasers traversèrent plusieurs cloisons de soute avant d'heurter de plein fouet un compartiment de générateur d'énergie. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le générateur n'explosa pas soudainement comme on pouvait le voir dans les films d'action diffusés sur l'Holovision. Et il n'explosa pas parce qu'il avait été touché, non. Le système de refroidissement s'était simplement arrêté. Les techniciens du compartiment ne pouvaient plus éteindre le générateur ou simplement mettre en route un circuit de refroidissement de secours : ils avaient tous péri suite à la brutale dépressurisation. Il surchauffa donc lentement jusqu'à atteindre une température infernale qui fit fondre les structures métalliques autour de lui. Il devint définitivement instable et libéra soudainement les quelques mégatonnes de neutrons, protons et autres joyeusetés qui s'ébattaient il y a peu à l'intérieur du générateur d'énergie.

Ce fut beau. Destructeur, mais définitivement magnifique. Il ne fallait pas s'imaginer une explosion démesurée non plus. Elle ne fut même pas visible de l'extérieur du croiseur. Mais elle eut la chance de provoquer une petite réaction en chaîne qui détruisit quelques générateurs mitoyens. Le spectacle fut encore plus beau, cette fois-ci, et visible depuis l'Errinic. La partie bâbord de la poupe du croiseur amiral rebelle fut soudain noyée dans une lumière aveuglante qui ne dura qu'une microseconde. L'explosion en elle-même prit la forme d'une boule de feu gigantesque mais qui ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'avait duré la lumière. Le vide spatial absorba en deux ou trois secondes toutes les flammes et toute la chaleur émise par la déflagration. Une excavation béante vit le jour dans la coque du croiseur rebelle. Tout autour flottaient des débris de toutes sortes : morceaux de coques, cadavres humains... qui entamaient une lente et funeste orbite autour du croiseur.

La joie flottait dans l'air confiné et recyclé de l'Errinic. Pendant quelques secondes, ni le second croiseur calamari, ni le destroyer impérial n'échangèrent de tirs. Une sorte de magie s'était installée, très vite interrompue par une reprise des salves ravageuses rebelles.

_- Commandant ! La coque est endommagée à 70. La plupart des sections de l'Errinic ont été isolées du vide de l'espace. 80 des tourelles lasers bâbord et 60 des tourelles tribord ne fonctionnent plus. Nous avons perdu le contact avec celles qui tirent encore. Les réacteurs sont endommagés à plus de 90 et ne reçoivent de toute façon plus d'énergie. Les communications sont hors d'état, nous avons perdu les contacts avec les bases impériales sur Tatooine, ainsi qu'avec la totalité de nos chasseurs encore engagés dans la bataille. Les pertes humaines se chiffrent par centaines et les infirmeries sont débordées. La moitié de nos transports ne sont plus en état de passer en vol sidéral et l'autre moitié ne vaut guère mieux. Accessoirement, nos engins mécanisés, TB-TT et AT-AT, ont subi de lourds dommages, mais je pense que c'est le cadet de nos soucis..._

Comme pour confirmer ses dires et rajouter encore plus à l'atmosphère angoissante de la situation, la totalité des lumières sur l'Errinic s'éteignirent violemment, remplacées par l'éclairage rougeâtre clignotant de secours. Les sirènes d'alerte ne rugissaient plus qu'avec faiblesse, au vu du manque d'énergie. De seconde en seconde, leurs appels stridents se muaient en soupirs. Bientôt, elles ne furent plus du tout audibles...

Aussi brutalement que soudainement, les baies de la passerelle principale explosèrent, sous l'impact d'une salve de lasers bien ajustée. L'effet fut immédiat et tout commença à voler dans la grande pièce, du matériel aux membres de l'équipage.  
Friner ne contemplait plus la progression de la bataille à ce moment. Il s'était éloigné pour écouter le rapport détaillé des avaries, près du sas principal. D'autres furent moins chanceux que lui. L'air s'échappait dans le vide de l'espace, comme aspiré par une énorme dépression. Avec une force et une puissance bestiale, terrible, elle engloutit les malheureux opérateurs qui avaient la malchance de se trouver trop près. Ceux qui se trouvaient debout et donc non harnachés, comme l'exigeait la procédure standard de sécurité en cas de combat spatial, furent les premiers à être précipités hors de l'Errinic, livrés à une mort affreuse et douloureuse dans le froid sidéral.  
Solidement agrippé au rebord de la console de transmission, le commandant Friner luttait de tout son corps pour résister à l'aspiration. Il avait confiance : il n'était pas vieux et ses muscles lui obéissaient encore parfaitement.

Il mit quelques secondes à percevoir les hurlements de peur, proches de lui...  
Tournant la tête du mieux qu'il pu, il aperçut l'un de ses officiers de liaison, à moins d'un mètre de lui... comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... qui luttait, les doigts accrochés sur une grille à même le sol. Visiblement, il allait lâcher prise : la force d'aspiration était trop grande et la grille lui cisaillait les doigts. Friner aurait pu tourner à nouveau la tête et l'oublier, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait apprit à l'école. Plusieurs années de solidarité forcée dans une académie impériale ne s'oubliaient pas aussi facilement.  
Le jeune officier avait les yeux agrandis par la peur. Il ne cessait de fixer l'espace béant, derrière lui. L'air quittait la passerelle avec une vitesse prodigieuse, accompagné d'un sifflement terrible, assourdissant. Friner eut peur de ne jamais se faire comprendre.

_- Lieutenant, regardez-moi !_ hurla-t-il.  
Rien n'y fit, soit qu'il fut médusé par le spectacle de mort derrière lui, soit qu'il n'entendisse pas les appels du commandant : le lieutenant ne répondait pas.  
_- Bordel de merde, lieutenant, regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi, maintenant !  
- Co... commandant ?  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Regardez-moi et écoutez-moi !_  
Un rictus de souffrance tordit le visage du lieutenant.  
_- Mes doigts ! Mes doigts vont lâcher ! J'ai trop mal, je ne peux plus tenir !  
- Vous avez fini de faire la mauviette, lieutenant ?_ hurla Friner d'une voix terrible.  
Le jeune homme regardait son supérieur, d'un air médusé.  
_- Je vais m'approcher et vous tendre la main, vous m'entendez ?  
- Je vais lâcher !!!  
- Non, vous n'allez pas lâcher, vous allez tenir bon, c'est un ordre !_  
Le lieutenant esquissa un sourire, faiblement. Et ferma les yeux...

Friner était un poil trop loin. Même en tendant la main, il n'arriverait pas à sa hauteur pour le secourir. Mais il avait bien une trentaine de centimètres à gagner, car la console était assez large et il était fermement agrippé en son milieu. Il fallait agir, vite.

_- J'arrive, lieutenant, tenez bon !_

Tâtonnant pour trouver des prises dignes de ce nom, le commandant progressait doucement. Le jeune homme ne criait plus, ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Peut-être sous la douleur avait-il perdu connaissance. Mais ses doigts accrochés dans la grille tenaient encore. Mais l'action de la dépressurisation, alliée à celle de la grille coupante à souhait, entaillait sa chair et peut-être même ses os. Des gouttes de sang perlaient de ses blessures. Elles prenaient de la vitesse avant de s'éjecter avec fulgurance hors du destroyer. Friner se rendit compte avec horreur que plusieurs des doigts du lieutenant étaient déjà sectionnés, arrachés !

_- Lieutenant ???_

Il avait vraiment perdu connaissance. Mais Friner n'allait pas le laisser tomber comme ça.  
Il assura lentement et fermement la prise de sa main droite, contractant avec violence les muscles de celle-ci. Friner relâcha lentement les doigts de sa main gauche. L'aspiration fit immédiatement son effet et son bras fut brusquement attiré vers le vide de l'espace. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi faciles qu'elles paraissaient. Friner jura tout bas : ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de l'officier ! Il n'arrivait pas à l'agripper. Il pensa furtivement que c'était bien le genre de choses qui pouvaient arriver dans un holofilm d'action, le genre diffusé sur les canaux aux heures de grande écoute. Mais c'était vraiment la réalité, cette fois-ci. Et la vie du jeune lieutenant se jouait à quelques centimètres, terribles... des centimètres qui séparaient la vie de la mort. Friner cracha quelques insultes bien nourries à l'encontre de la fatalité. Mais jamais le destin ni la fatalité ne dirigeraient sa vie, ni ses actes. Jamais.  
Il fit un dangereux effort, tentant d'élonger son bras. Mais la nature humaine était ce qu'elle était, l'humain ne faisait définitivement pas parti de ces espèces extra-terrestres qui avaient la faculté d'allonger leurs membres et il échoua. Ne prenant pas le temps de plus de réflexion, chaque seconde comptait, sa main tâtonna et ses doigts se glissèrent dans la terrible grille et s'y cramponnèrent. Son autre main lâcha la prise si sûre de la console. Son corps bascula violemment et il se retrouva dans la même position que l'officier, la grille commençant à lui taillader les jointures de ses doigts. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ce qu'il faisait était bien plus important que sa douleur. Il passa un bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour soulager un peu la pression et attendit, stoïque.

Encore une fois, le retard était dû à la carence énergétique du destroyer.  
Tardivement et lentement, les épaisses cloisons métalliques se refermèrent sur le vide de l'espace. Il leur fallu deux pleines minutes pour se refermer et isoler totalement la passerelle. Deux minutes pendant lesquelles plusieurs vies furent encore perdues. Plus personne n'espérait quand le cliquetis rassurant du verrouillage des cloisons se fit entendre. Une rumeur de joie parcourut ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

_- L'Empereur soit loué... _marmonna le commandant.

La pression douloureuse sur ses doigts avait disparu. Il poussa cependant un hurlement de souffrance quand il dégagea ses doigts. Ces derniers présentaient de profondes entailles qui mettraient plusieurs semaines à se faire oublier. Heureusement, les os n'étaient pas atteints. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, Friner avait eu de la chance, il le savait.  
Comme le voulait la procédure, l'accès à la passerelle avait été condamnée, jusqu'à ce que les choses soient revenues dans l'ordre. La pression de l'air approchant un chiffre correct, la porte principale se déverrouilla et les hommes d'équipages et médecins qui attendaient derrière purent venir secourir ceux qui en avaient besoin.

_- Commandant ! Vous n'avez rien ? Par l'Empereur… infirmier !  
- Ce n'est rien._

Un infirmier se hâta et appliqua sur les plaies une sorte de gel translucide verdâtre qui eut pour effet de soulager immédiatement la douleur. Après un pansement rapidement effectué, il se dépêcha d'aller soigner l'officier que le commandant venait de sauver au péril de sa vie. Il appliqua le même gel et les plaies cessèrent de saigner. Le jeune homme avait perdu plusieurs doigts, qui restaient accrochés à la maudite grille, mais il aurait pu perdre bien plus encore. L'infirmier entreprit une série de piqûres après avoir vérifié son état de santé.  
Friner se retourna vers un officier proche.

_- La situation ?_ s'enquit-il immédiatement.  
_- Aucune idée, commandant. Nous n'avons plus aucun contact. Impossible de joindre les machinistes, officiers de pont, navigateurs ou radars. Nous sommes « isolés » du reste du vaisseau, je pense que tout le monde l'est, d'ailleurs.  
- Silence, silence !_  
Le commandant eut de la peine à se faire entendre.  
_- Silence, je réclame le silence !_  
Les survivants se taisaient à présent, tandis que les infirmiers et médecins s'affairaient. Friner tendit l'oreille et au bout de quelques secondes, son visage devint anxieux. De sourdes détonations faisaient trembler imperceptiblement le destroyer.  
_- Ils nous tirent toujours dessus !  
- Alors nous sommes perdus, cette fois-ci.  
- Les transports de secours...  
- ... sont pour la plupart endommagés et inaptes au vol,_ continua Friner. _De plus, nous n'aurions jamais le temps matériel de nous frayer un passage vers le hangar. Enfin, je ne compte pas abandonner le reste de mes hommes. Et puis, comme le veut une ancienne tradition ancrée dans la marine, je ne désire pas survivre à mon bâtiment. L'Errinic sera mon tombeau.  
- Commandant ! Commandant, venez voir !_  
La voix était celle d'un des sous-officiers de pont. Il regardait à travers un des petits hublots de la passerelle, qui n'avait pas explosé sous l'impact. Il riait et désignait du doigt quelque chose dans l'espace. Friner s'approcha rapidement.  
_- Regardez !_

**Chapitre 16. Hésitations rebelles**

L'espace.  
Tatooine.  
Une carcasse aux étranges protubérances.  
_- Le croiseur calamari... constata Friner. Celui que nous avons sévèrement endommagé. On dirait que le destin se charge de l'achever._  
Le commandant fronça des sourcils pour mieux y voir.  
_- Il n'a pas réussi à corriger sa route et ses réacteurs encore en état le font dévier droit vers Tatooine ! Il commence à pénétrer dans l'atmosphère..._  
Le reste des hommes et femmes présents faisait cercle autour de leur commandant, essayant d'apercevoir le spectacle.  
_- Dans notre agonie, nous aurons le privilège d'avoir détruit un de leurs gros vaisseaux !_

Au loin, la carlingue du croiseur calamari commençait à s'échauffer sous le frottement des premières particules de la ionosphère. Bientôt la coque vibra sous la pression qui devenait de seconde en seconde plus forte. A ce stade, Friner et ceux qui arrivaient à voir le hublot par-dessus son épaule, apercevaient une énorme boule de feu, semblable à une météorite qui fonçait s'écraser sur la planète jaune. Le croiseur n'arriva pas si loin, cependant, et explosa dans une terrible déflagration, qu'on entendit partout sur Tatooine, de l'astroport de Mos Esley jusqu'au repaire de l'infâme Jabba le Hutt. Certains débris s'échouèrent quand même dans le sable du désert et sur quelques villes, causant des dégâts minimes. Ils furent récupérés et vendus au marché noir. Rares, ces petits morceaux de coques pour la plupart, furent recherchés dans toute la galaxie avec avidité comme symbolisant une grande victoire pour l'Empire.  
Certains à bord de l'Errinic poussèrent des cris de joie. Ils furent de courte durée car la menace de l'autre croiseur calamari était toujours présente. Derrière lui, le soleil projetait un effrayant cône d'ombre sur le destroyer en piteux état...  
_- Je vois certaines de nos tourelles qui continuent à tirer sur le vaisseau ennemi, _commença Friner._ Je suis fier de ces hommes... mes hommes.  
- C'est la fin, commandant ?_

La destruction du croiseur amiral avait jeté un froid sur les rebelles.  
Le commandant en charge du dernier croiseur calamari, Etnyn, avait vivement critiqué l'ordre d'attaquer le destroyer impérial. Que représentait un destroyer pour l'Empire ? Alors que la perte d'un croiseur aussi puissant qu'un croiseur calamari représentait pour l'alliance une perte indéniable. Un vaisseau qui ferait défaut lorsque les rebelles décideraient d'un raid éclair sur une station impériale. Avec lui, des milliers d'hommes venaient de périr. La rébellion vivait des heures sombres et cette perte sèche en vie humaine n'allait pas arranger les choses.  
Etnyn n'était pas de nature belliqueuse. Il était plus vieux que celui qui le commandait, à savoir le défunt commandant Desnea, mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Sa nature préservatrice, précautionneuse, expliquait le fait qu'il ait rarement été muté à des postes de commandement. Mais il n'en prenait pas ombrage et acceptait la situation.

Etnyn délaissa des yeux les débris du croiseur amiral, qui se consumaient dans l'atmosphère de la planète des sables. Son regard se porta sur le fier et impétueux Errinic, qui osait encore les défier. Sa carcasse était criblée d'impacts, de nombreux corps sans vie flottaient, en orbite lente autour du destroyer impérial. Toute lumière avait disparu des hublots et des baies. Des arcs électriques naissaient un peu partout, sur et sous la surface métallique, signes d'une grande instabilité énergétique. En regardant un peu mieux, on apercevait des lueurs d'importants incendies, au plus profond des entrailles du vaisseau. Et pourtant, pourtant... une petite vingtaine de tourelles lasers continuaient d'harceler les boucliers du croiseur calamari. La déficience d'énergie obligeait les canonniers impériaux à réduire la puissance des salves ainsi que leur fréquence. Mais ils continuaient de tirer, inlassablement.

_- Ils tirent toujours ! Pourquoi continuent-ils à tirer ???  
- Ce sont des impériaux. Les canonniers de l'Errinic continueront de tirer jusqu'à la fin. S'ils avaient des pierres à la place de leurs canons, ils tenteraient quand même de nous les envoyer dessus. Ils sont conditionnés pour agir ainsi._  
Etnyn hocha la tête, gravement.  
_- Il faut avouer qu'ils sont têtus, fiers et combattants. Superbement dressés pour obéir. Loyaux envers leur Empereur de pacotille jusqu'à la fin. C'est pathétique.  
- Commandant ?  
- Je vous écoute, enseigne.  
- Les boucliers du croiseur ne sont plus qu'à 70. Nos ailes X et Y perdent la bataille, nombre de nos chasseurs sont revenus aux hangars, gravement endommagés. Les vaisseaux pirates, mercenaires et commerçants, alliés au reste des chasseurs Tie ennemis, harcèlent notre position. Ils sont trop rapides pour la plupart de nos tourelles. D'autre part, nos estimations divergent quand à l'état du destroyer ennemi. Il a toujours de l'énergie en réserve : ses tourelles continuent à nous prendre pour cible. Ses moteurs sont endommagés mais sans gravité ni réactions en chaîne : apparemment, le commandant de l'Errinic a fait dévier toute l'énergie vers l'armement.  
- Aucune estimation quant à sa résistance ?  
- Non.  
- Ce n'est pas mon combat et ce n'est pas mon intention de venger Desnea.  
- Commandant ?_  
Etnyn releva fièrement le menton et parla d'une voix claire.  
_- Moteurs à pleine puissance. Demi-tour, nous rejoignons nos corvettes. Préparez le saut en hyper espace aux coordonnées initiales.  
- Commandant, une communication._  
Sans que ce dernier n'ait donné son accord, un écran s'alluma.  
_- Stupide, c'est stupide ! Maudit Desnea !  
- Je sais,_ commenta Etnyn. _Je ne pouvais rien faire._  
La voix d'Elna était furieuse. Il n'y avait pas que sa voix : son visage était rouge de colère, ses traits tirés. Ses sourcils froncés soulignaient l'expression de ses yeux de braise. Même dans cet état, la jeune rebelle était magnifique.  
_- Nos senseurs indiquent une formation de chasseurs impériaux en approche, releva-t-elle. Mais que diable faites-vous donc ?  
- Le temps est venu de nous replier. Il nous est impossible d'estimer les avaries de l'Errinic et s'il peut nous résister encore longtemps. De toute évidence, il aura pour des semaines de réparation, il faudra en aviser l'alliance. Et je ne désire pas traîner dans ce secteur plus longtemps.  
- Je prépare immédiatement le saut en hyper espace, commandant._  
La voix d'Elna était nouée.  
_- Il faut espérer que les informations que l'agent impérial possède en valent la chandelle.  
- J'espère aussi, Elna. Mais ceci est votre mission. Nous nous retrouverons au point de rendez-vous, bonne chance.  
- Ils sont déjà sur nous, Etnyn ! Envoyez-nous des renforts !_

**Chapitre 17. Sacrifice**

Le jeune pilote impérial Goirdir Fivre venait de quitter sa formation pour prendre en chasse l'aile X d'un ennemi. Celui-ci multipliait désespérément les acrobaties pour distancer le poursuivant. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le chasseur Tie de se rapprocher inexorablement, ses tirs devenaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus mortels. Le pilote rebelle tenta de faire plonger son appareil, dans un dernier espoir. La carlingue frémissait sous la vitesse et il crut que les moteurs de l'appareil allaient le lâcher. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Goirdir Fivre avait anticipé la manoeuvre trop prévisible de l'ennemi. Comme on lui avait enseigné à l'Académie, en situation de panique, une grande majorité de pilotes rebelles tentaient une plongée pour s'échapper. Les statistiques étaient formelles. Aussi, le jeune Goirdir avait prit soin de s'en rappeler pour toujours anticiper sur les manoeuvres ennemies. Comme maintenant. Les quelques dixièmes de seconde que le pilote impérial avait gagné sur sa proie furent fatales à l'adversaire. Le collimateur de visée vint doucement se positionner sur l'appareil ennemi, le doigt sur la gâchette accentua sa pression. Le rebelle le pressentit, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que sa manoeuvre était vouée à l'échec, que le chasseur Tie s'était bien trop rapproché. Il cria de rage, mais aucun son ne sortit du cockpit. Dans l'espace, personne ne vous entend crier. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, l'aile X explosait en myriades de particules lumineuses, qui s'éteignirent aussi subitement qu'elles étaient nées, dans le vide glacial de l'espace.  
_- Joli coup, lieutenant Goirdir, rejoignez la formation !  
- Merci, capitaine... non, attendez !_  
Deux petits points blancs en forme de X s'étaient détachés de la confusion de la mêlée spatiale. A quelques lieux, derrière son appareil. Ils devinrent vite deux chasseurs rebelles qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de laisser la mort de leur camarade impunie. La situation s'aggravait dangereusement car les ennemis n'allaient pas tarder à être sur lui, lâchant leurs salves de feu. Et le jeune Goirdir était encore loin de sa formation. Trop loin.

_- Deux ailes X me prennent en chasse à seize heures !  
- Tâchez de jouer un peu avec eux, nous arrivons._  
La voix de son capitaine était grave mais sereine. Goirdir fut immédiatement apaisé.  
_- Faites vite !_

Les premières salves laser se jetèrent sur lui avec férocité. Les moteurs enclenchés à fond, le pilote impérial tenta de faire jouer son atout : la vitesse et la maniabilité de son appareil. Si la distance ne s'était pas réduite, elle ne s'était pas non plus agrandie et le danger restait menaçant. Tant que faire se pouvait, Goirdir dirigeait son appareil vers les points amis qui se précipitaient à son secours. Mais les rebelles ne furent pas dupes. Un des deux appareils se détacha sur sa droite, décrivant une ellipse assez large et obligeant le chasseur Tie à dévier de sa course s'il voulait espérer contenir les assaillants. L'autre rebelle manoeuvrait avec aisance derrière son chasseur Tie, espaçant ses tirs pour se concentrer sur leur précision. Le pilote impérial reconnut là un vieux de la vieille, qui avait du bouchon et des milliers d'heures de vol derrière lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore, lui, le jeune officier émoulu, fraîchement sorti d'école. Que pouvait-il faire donc ? Il n'arrivait pas à le semer, et même, la situation semblait se dégrader de seconde en seconde. Il semblait que la distance qui séparait les deux appareils diminuait, malgré les efforts désespérés de Goirdir. Inconsciemment, il effectua une manoeuvre qui n'était pas une manoeuvre de repli mais une manoeuvre d'attaque. On l'appelait communément à l'Académie « le grand huit ». L'aile X du poursuivant s'en rendit compte et il en profita pour gagner quelques mètres sur son futur trophée. Par contre et bizarrement, l'autre appareil, qui pesait sur la course du pilote et l'obligeait à dévier sa trajectoire, à l'opposé des renforts, ne vit rien venir et se retrouva légèrement en delà du vaisseau de Goirdir. Ce fut la surprise totale. Le jeune lieutenant ne perdit pas de temps. Il braqua les commandes de son appareil à fond et son organe de visée s'ajusta l'ombre d'une seconde sur l'appareil du malheureux rebelle. Cela lui suffit. Il ne saurait jamais s'il venait de jouer de chance ou pas, mais l'aile X fut gravement touchée par son tir précis et rapide. Quelques instants plus tard elle explosa toute seule dans le vide de l'espace. Le pilote s'était néanmoins éjecté, mais sa durée de vie ne frôlait pas la paire d'heures s'il n'était pas récupéré très vite. Cela importait bien peu au jeune Goirdir qui se trouvait alors en position critique. Un tir bien ajusté lui fit croire que c'en était terminé de lui. Mais il n'avait endommagé que l'aile gauche de son chasseur Tie, qui partit en vrille incontrôlée. Tout allait bientôt être fini car les commandes ne répondaient plus, ou pas assez du moins pour rétablir l'assiette de l'appareil. Le poursuivant ajusta tranquillement son appareil de visée et un sourire vint effleurer son visage raviné par le temps.  
Il y eut une terrible déflagration. Le tir avait touché les organes vitaux de l'appareil, qui se désintégra littéralement, ne laissant que quelques poussières métalliques. La seconde aile X n'était plus ! Goirdir tira péniblement sur les commandes et au bout de quelques secondes, son chasseur filait droit, libre de tout poursuivant mais l'aile gauche sérieusement endommagée.

_- Merci, capitaine !  
- De rien p'tit gars..._  
Le chef d'escadron inspecta des yeux les dégâts sur l'appareil de son protégé.  
_- Ca va tenir, lieutenant ?  
- Ca va tenir, capitaine. Il faudra bien, je ne compte pas vous laisser toutes les médailles !  
- C'est bon,_ fit-il en souriant, _il y en aura pour tout le monde. Allez on reprend la formation et on rejoint le convoi, vite. On a un peu de retard mais on est dans les temps. C'est parti._

Le convoi...  
...était franchement en mauvaise posture ! La corvette Corellienne qui retenait prisonnier l'officier Drek ne comptait pas se faire aborder aussi facilement. De gigantesques salves de batteries lasers s'abattaient sur les navettes de l'Empire qui osaient s'approcher de trop près. Pour rajouter à l'impossibilité de la situation, un nombre important d'ailes X et Y rebelles s'acharnaient sur elles, dans le but évident d'en détruire le maximum pour empêcher l'abordage du cargo. Les chasseurs de l'Empire peinaient à assurer la sécurité des navettes d'assaut, prises entre deux feux, celui des chasseurs rebelles et celui de la corvette ennemie qui ne ménageait pas sa puissance de destruction. Les pertes étaient terribles, aussi bien d'un coté que de l'autre.

Les chasseurs impériaux étaient arrivés au but qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Et rapidement, même. Une explosion naquit sur le dos de la corvette, qui se propagea aux réacteurs, les mettant hors service. C'était une faille bien connue des corvettes de type Corellienne, exploitée depuis longtemps par les flottes de l'Empire. Il était de notoriété publique que ces corvettes jouent mal leur rôle de vaisseau de guerre, de toute façon. Ainsi, depuis plusieurs années, elles étaient reléguées à des missions de transport ou d'escorte. Mais les rebelles pêchaient par leur nombre réduit de vaisseaux et navettes, et souvent se trouvaient dans l'obligation d'utiliser ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Et ils avaient beaucoup de corvettes Corelliennes, malheureusement pour eux. Et ce qui se passait en ce moment n'était que le résultat d'une bête faille de sécurité dans la conception de la corvette, quelques tirs savamment ajustés au niveau des réacteurs, mal protégés et mal isolés, provoquant dans le meilleur des cas une coupure volontaire d'énergie dans les réacteurs, et une immobilisation de la corvette, incapable désormais de manœuvrer ou de passer en vitesse lumière, et dans le pire des cas amenant à la destruction pure et simple de la corvette. Mais heureusement pour Drek, cela n'arriva pas. Cependant, même paralysée, la corvette tirait inlassablement sur tout ce qui s'approchait trop près d'elle, et depuis quelques minutes, sentant le danger venir, sur tous les transports. Une quinzaine de navettes d'assaut faisaient voile vers la corvette. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas tous contenir d'équipage, c'était impossible ! Dans le doute, il fallait bien se résoudre à en détruire le plus possible, en espérant détruire la bonne. Le capitaine de la corvette espérait sincèrement et naïvement avoir cette chance…

Dans le feu de l'action, une navette que Goirdir reconnut comme celle qui transportait l'escadron Ender, réussit à s'approcher convenablement du vaisseau Corellien. A cette courte distance, les batteries lasers se montraient plutôt inefficaces et les faisceaux lumineux frôlaient la carlingue du vaisseau pour se perdre dans la bataille, plus loin. C'est pourquoi une aile Y rebelle, voyant venir le danger impérial, décocha l'un de ses puissants missiles qui fila vite et droit vers Ben et ses compagnons. Un missile particulièrement véloce, qui était attiré par la chaleur infrarouge dégagée par les moteurs subluminiques, facilement repérable dans le froid sidéral. Un missile qui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de les épargner. La navette d'assaut était maintenant tout près du navire Corellien et entamait sa procédure d'arrimage forcé. Mais le missile lancé vers elle ne lui permettrait jamais de mettre en sécurité les hommes qu'elle abritait. C'était trop tard.  
Goirdir décrocha et se précipita en vitesse maximale sur la navette.  
_- Lieutenant, que faites-vous ?_  
C'était sa première mission en milieu hostile, après bien des années d'entraînements.  
_- Lieutenant, reprenez la formation !_  
Il avait eu une merveilleuse enfance, loin des tracas du monde extérieur, sur Naboo. Le soleil et la nature l'avaient vu grandir et mûrir, auprès de ses frères et soeurs qu'il aimait.  
_- Pilote, je vous ordonne de revenir !_  
Goirdir avait incorporé l'Académie très tôt et s'était révélé l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, faisant la fierté de ses parents qui ne tarissaient plus d'éloges quand ils parlaient de leur fils aîné.  
_- Lieutenant Goirdir... _soupira son capitaine de vol, qui avait compris ses intentions.  
Le jeune homme avait les yeux remplis de larmes, se rappelant les différents événements de sa vie, qui défilaient devant ses yeux comme dans un kaléidoscope géant.  
_- ... nous nous retrouverons là-haut, au paradis des justes... _souffla le capitaine.  
Il se remémora les paroles de son officier supérieur, lorsque celui-ci lui avait apprit sa participation à une mission de la plus haute importance, la protection du convoi d'abordage.  
_- Vous savez ce qu'est une mission de la plus haute importance ?  
- Non, capitaine.  
- C'est une mission où l'on a des récompenses... mais où les récompenses sont envoyées à votre famille. Alors faites attention à vous !_  
Son chasseur Tie arriverait juste à temps pour croiser la trajectoire du missile et empêcher la destruction de la navette de l'escadron Ender. Au lieu d'avoir un déluge de morts à son palmarès, ce maudit missile n'en causerait qu'une seule, la sienne. Il repensa une dernière fois à la photo, dans sa chambre... sa famille qui l'entourait, lors de la délivrance de son diplôme académique.

Il coupa les moteurs... et il s'arrêta de penser.

**Chapitre 18. Adieu Nyaris… **

A la lisère du champ de bataille, à limite de vision humaine, une série d'éclairs vifs et lumineux vit le jour. Nyaris devina ce qui s'y passait. Non parce qu'il avait une excellente vue, mais parce qu'il avait remarqué, tout comme son pilote, le survol de sa navette il y a quelques petites minutes par une phalange de douze chasseurs bombardiers impériaux. Ils se dirigeaient vers la corvette corellienne restée en retrait. Cette dernière, voyant le combat tourner en déconfiture pour ses comparses rebelles, était en train de manœuvrer pour quitter le champ de bataille. Dans quelques minutes, elle aurait engagé son hyperpropulsion si les bombardiers en provenance de l'Errinic n'étaient pas intervenus.

Dans un passage parfait, évitant le tir de barrage des maigres canons de la corvette, ils avaient concentré leurs torpilles à proton sur un seul et même endroit : le réacteur central. Situé sur l'épine dorsale de la corvette, il était de notoriété d'être particulièrement vulnérable aux tirs, en dépit des boucliers. La chance – ou l'efficacité – fut cette fois du coté de l'empire et la réaction en chaîne tant attendue détruisit le réacteur, endommagea les secondaires et coupa tous les systèmes défensifs de la corvette.

_- Il reste toujours la seconde corvette_, constata Nyaris.

Le pilote acquiesça.

_- Pourvu que nous arrivions saufs._

Des dizaines de transports, dont celui de l'escadron Ender et celui de l'officier Nyaris, volaient vers la corvette qui retenait captif le précieux agent de l'Ubiqtorat. De temps à autre, un missile largué d'une aile X ou une salve tirée de la corvette endommageait ou détruisait l'un des transports, au hasard. Arrivés à hauteur de débarquement, il ne restait plus que huit transports en état. Et l'Ender ainsi que Nyaris avaient survécu.

_- Attention, pilote !!!_ rugit soudain l'officier.

Surgissant du néant, une aile X se positionna sur leur trajet, menaçante. La seconde d'après, deux torpilles à proton fusaient vers le transport impérial. Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de plonger en piqué, à peine eut-il le temps de virer de bord pour éviter une torpille… et se prendre de justesse sa sœur jumelle, qui explosa sur la turbine à ions, arrière bâbord. Le vaisseau partit en vrille incontrôlée.

L'impact fut terrible. Le réacteur fut entièrement détruit et la coque sévèrement endommagée, ce qui dépressurisa irrémédiablement l'intérieur du transport. L'onde de choc se répercutant dans l'appareil envoya Nyaris valser dans la cabine de pilotage : il se trouvait debout derrière son pilote. Il y eut un bruit d'os brisés qui laissa craindre le pire. A l'arrière du transport, plusieurs caissons métalliques se désolidarisèrent et vinrent semer une mort rapide par écrasement sur trois soldats pourtant solidement attachés.

Le pilote, harnaché selon la procédure standard, s'en tira sans séquelles et mit plusieurs précieuses minutes à stabiliser l'appareil. Dans le même temps, il mit tout en œuvre pour éviter une explosion brutale : coupure des réacteurs, déviation de l'énergie vers les systèmes de survie. Il procéda rapidement à l'envoi d'un message de détresse, mais se doutait bien que personne ne viendrait les récupérer avant la fin de la bataille.

Quand tout ce qui devait être fait fut tenté, le pilote se déharnacha et vint porter secours au lieutenant Nyaris. Il s'en était tiré, mais dans un piteux état. Son visage présentait une énorme plaie saignante au niveau du front. Les os de son bras droit étaient visiblement en miette et son épaule déboîtée. Une longue estafilade saignante sur sa jambe droite laissait présager qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Nyaris hurlait de douleur. Il était médicalement impossible pour le pilote de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva, fouilla rapidement un caisson et en sortit un produit étrangement vert et étrangement translucide. Il transféra rapidement le produit dans une seringue hypodermique et l'injecta dans le cou du lieutenant. Ce dernier cessa de crier et perdit conscience. Le pilote déverrouilla et fit coulisser le panneau central qui séparait cockpit et arrière du transport. Malgré son expérience, il faillit vomir à la vue du spectacle. Certains soldats étaient encore inconscients, d'autres choqués. Un des soldats avait eu le cran de se détacher pour vérifier l'état de ses trois camarades, visiblement morts sur le coup. Deux avaient eu la boîte crânienne défoncée par un des caissons qui s'étaient libérés, le dernier présentait une cage thoracique béante et défoncée, blessure causée par le coin saillant d'un des caissons, qui portait encore la trace de son sang. Dans l'ensemble ils avaient eu une mort rapide, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait leur espérer. Le sang s'écoulait lentement le long des parois métalliques du vaisseau, et se rejoignit lentement en une mare de sang informe en son milieu. L'odeur devenait écoeurante.

_- Foutez les caisses dans le compartiment annexe et rattachez-vous rapidement. Ca vaut mieux pour vous. Je vous tiendrais au courant de nos chances de survie et…_

Un sifflement qui s'amplifiait. Le pilote l'entendait depuis plusieurs minutes, sans y porter de l'intérêt. Mais le sifflement était devenu suraigu et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la minuscule brèche béante qui s'ouvrait vers l'espace. La minuscule brèche devint petite, et l'oxygène du transport commença à quitter la navette en fusant et tourbillonnant. C'était la fin, mais ils lutteraient jusqu'au bout.

_- Caisson de droite, matériel de soudage et chalumeau ! Vite !_

Le pilote désigna du doigt un des caissons qui était resté maintenu. Il y eut un horrible craquement, le pilote devinait ce qui se passait, et ressentait la souffrance de la coque de son vaisseau, qui luttait devant la pression du vide. Soudain, toutes les lumières de la navette s'éteignirent de concert, seul subsistait l'éclairage rouge pâle de secours.

_- Il y a d'autres fuites !_ hurla-t-il. _Trouvez-les et faites quelque chose ! Sauvez vos vies !_

Les soldats se mirent en branle très rapidement et le pilote regagna le cockpit, visiblement inquiet. Le transport était immobilisé dans le vide de l'espace, en pleine bataille spatiale. Une proie tellement facile. Le pilote se demandait encore pourquoi l'aile X qui les avait touché n'était pas venu les achever. Il sortit rapidement une couverture chauffante qu'il plaça sur le corps du lieutenant Nyaris, avant de s'installer à nouveau aux commandes du transport.

_- Par l'Empereur… faites que…_

Ses doigts jouèrent sur plusieurs écrans tactiles. Des jauges virtuelles apparurent, qui clignotaient dangereusement au rouge. Il tenta plusieurs combinaisons, divers schémas énergétiques, en vain. Il tapa de son poing sur la console et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

_- Pi… pilote ? Situation… grave ?_ fit Nyaris qui venait de reprendre conscience.

Le pilote tourna la tête, lentement.

_- Critique,_ répondit-il en soupirant. _Moteur gauche détruit, instabilité énergétique. Je ne peux relancer le moteur droit sans risque d'explosion. Il y a des micros fuites un peu partout sur la carlingue, l'oxygène s'échappe de partout. Au mieux, nous tiendrons un petit quart d'heure, à ce rythme. Au pire, dans quelques secondes, une brèche peut devenir une fissure géante et le vaisseau peut imploser, si nous ne mourrons pas avant._

Nyaris sourit doucement.

_- Ré… réparations ?_

_- Vos hommes sont dessus. Nous verrons combien de minutes nous sauverons. Ah oui, j'oubliais, notre transport est immobile au beau milieu de la bataille qui fait rage. Vous savez ce que je veux dire._

Le lieutenant hocha la tête. Quelqu'un frappa sur la cloison et le pilote fit coulisser le panneau métallique à nouveau. Un soldat se tenait derrière.

_- On a fait ce qu'on a pu avec le matériel. Il reste des fissures, mais inaccessibles. Verdict ?_

Le pilote s'approcha à nouveau de ses consoles. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il parla d'une voix éteinte et grave.

_- Treize minutes d'oxygène… et…_

Un bip long et strident les fit sursauter. Le pilote inspecta son écran principal et désactiva le système d'alerte.

_- … notre cellule énergétique est hors service. Nous sommes sur la cellule de secours, elle-même endommagée. Dans treize minutes, plus d'oxygène et dans un peu moins de temps, plus d'énergie. Plus d'ordinateurs, plus de contacts avec l'extérieur et l'obscurité totale. Vous voulez envoyer un dernier message, lieutenant ?_

Ce dernier acquiesça faiblement. Le pilote tapota quelques touches et amena un portatif radio jusqu'à l'officier blessé.

_- Il n'y aura pas de réponse, nous ne pouvons plus qu'émettre._

_- Merci, pilote. Appro… approchez la radio._

Ce dernier s'exécuta, non sans émotion et non sans trembler d'une peur qu'il n'arrivait plus à masquer. Il fit signe à Nyaris de parler.

_- Escadron Ender… commandant Friner, ici le lieutenant Nyaris. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être la cause de cet assaut. Mon transport a été gravement touché. Je souhaite bonne chance à l'escadron Ender et aussi à vous, Friner. Je sais que vous réussirez. Vive l'Empereur et gloire à l'Empire… Adieu !_

Un grésillement naquit. Le pilote hocha la tête négativement, faisant comprendre à Nyaris que ses derniers mots n'avaient pu être transmis.

_- Vous entendez ?_ fit le stormtrooper resté dans le sas.

_- La radio qui…_ commença le pilote.

_- Non, ça !_

Il désigna une marque sur la verrière en transparacier du cockpit. La marque s'étendit horizontalement d'un bout à l'autre, dans un craquement sinistre. Puis d'autres marques jaillirent verticalement de la première.

_- Tous à l'arrière !_ hurla le pilote.

_- Laissez-moi !_ brailla Nyaris.

Mais ses ordres étaient vains. Il était déjà en train de hurler de douleur : le pilote et le stormtrooper le traînaient en arrière, sans aucun ménagement pour ses os broyés. La verrière implosa au moment ou les pieds de Nyaris disparaissaient par le sas du cockpit. Une seconde après, le panneau métallique se verrouillait. Encore moins d'une seconde après, le vide s'était fait dans le cockpit et des morceaux de transparacier flottaient ça et là. Le froid sidéral acheva les ordinateurs et les écrans encore en vie.

_- Aaaah ! Pitié !_

Les deux hommes lâchèrent Nyaris.

_- C'est fini, lieutenant. Reposez-vous._

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, le visage blême et les mâchoires encore crispées par la terrible douleur, qui s'atténua petit à petit grâce à l'injection faite plus tôt. Plusieurs stormtroopers s'étaient levés, scrutant le pilote avec insistance. Ils perdirent tout espoir quand ce dernier leur adressa un hochement de tête négatif. L'un des soldats s'affairait sur une caisse ouverte. Il se retourna, triomphant.

_- Plusieurs combinaisons de survie spatiale._

_- Je sais, _fit le pilote. _Quatre unités. C'est tout ce que la maintenance impériale de Mos Esley est arrivée à nous fournir, avant le départ de la mission._

Ils étaient **onze** survivants.

_- Voilà ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines minutes. L'éclairage de secours va s'éteindre et il n'y aura plus un gramme d'énergie dans le vaisseau. La température va lentement baisser jusqu'à devenir mortelle. Le vide va se faire peu à peu ressentir dans la pièce, mais je pense que nous serons loin d'ici là. Et nous aurons eu de la chance si ce qui reste de la navette n'implose pas avant._

_- Courte paille ?_ questionna un soldat. _Une combinaison d'office pour notre officier._

_- Je… ne prendrais aucune combinaison,_ déclara Nyaris.

_- Voyons,_ réagit le pilote. _Votre rôle est de survivre. Vous avez été formé pour ça, et nous avons été formé pour nous sacrifier. C'est ainsi._

_- Ne dites pas de conneries… arrêtez les sermons académiques… ça ne tient plus ici. Dans mon état… je ne survivrais pas à une sortie dans l'espace. Vous… vous le savez._

Le pilote acquiesça silencieusement.

_- Je reste avec vous, alors,_ ajouta ce dernier.

Un autre stormtrooper s'avança vers eux.

_- Je ne quitterais pas ce rafiot, officier._

_- Ni moi._

L'instant d'après, tous les survivants s'étaient déclarés prêts à rester sur le navire en perdition. Nyaris souriait doucement, conscient de la force de cohésion impériale.

_- Je serais heureux de mourir à vos cotés, fidèles soldats de l'Empereur._

_- Pour l'Empereur !_ fit une voix.

_- Vive l'Empire !_ lança une autre en écho.

_- Il y a des masques à oxygène dans les compartiments supérieurs,_ poursuivit le pilote, pragmatique. _Détachez-les. Il faut sortir les bouteilles à oxygène des combinaisons de survie et y brancher les masques. Allez, exécution avant qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière !_

La manœuvre fut rapidement effectuée, malgré le poids des bouteilles.

_- Fouillez également les caissons, sortez toutes les couvertures chauffantes._

Nyaris se demandait sincèrement s'ils avaient la moindre chance. L'effet de l'anti-douleur commençait à s'estomper et l'officier grimaça. Dans quelques minutes, il prierait la mort de venir le libérer. Conformément à ce qu'avait annoncé le pilote, l'éclairage se tut brusquement, et toute vie électronique prit fin dans le vaisseau. La température descendit allègrement sous les cinq degrés Celsius et le sifflement monotone des dizaines de brèches persistait, effrayant.

_- Soldats… les dés sont jetés. Jouons la scène finale avec honneur !_

Ils s'engoncèrent dans leurs armures, puis dans les couvertures chauffantes, avant de partager les masques à oxygène. Tous les soldats se placèrent en cercle autour du corps de leur officier et attendirent leur libération, confiants dans la mort autant que dans l'Empereur…

**Chapitre 19. A l'assaut de la corvette rebelle !**

Le servant de la disqueuse laser achevait de découper le sas. Berek leva la main droite et fit quelques signes à ses hommes. Certains laissèrent pendre leur fusil d'assaut pour s'emparer de grenades de diverses formes. Le bruit de la disqueuse s'éteignit. Le servant la retira immédiatement du passage, malgré le poids d'une telle machine, destinée à couper les coques les plus épaisses. Berek ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se servit des aptitudes particulières de son imposant physique pour balancer un puissant coup de pied dans la paroi. Celle-ci s'abattit dans un nuage de poussière et de particules métalliques en suspension. Profitant de son élan, il mit genou à terre et braqua son arme vers la sortie. Simultanément, plusieurs de ses hommes lancèrent des grenades à travers la brèche. Il y en avait de trois sortes. Les premières grenades avaient pour but d'aveugler les éventuels défenseurs. Celles qui suivirent n'avaient d'effet que sur les armes et les systèmes défensifs électroniques, projetant une pulsation électromagnétique destructrice. Les dernières grenades étaient des grenades explosives, tout simplement.  
Le couloir était entièrement dégagé. Des corps de rebelles gisaient sur le sol, ensanglantés. Les grenades avaient fonctionné parfaitement. Aux deux extrémités du couloir, les rebelles avaient dressés de sommaires barricades. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit utilisation de son arme car l'onde de choc électromagnétique était passée par là. Surpris, désorientés, cédant à un début de panique, les ennemis abandonnèrent leurs barrages de fortunes. Sans armes, il était suicidaire de vouloir résister à une offensive impériale, qui plus est une offensive de commandos hyper entraînés. Mais il y avait d'autres armes, d'autres soldats et certainement d'autres barrages à bord de la corvette corellienne.  
Sur un autre signe de main, l'escadron Ender investit le couloir et sécurisa les deux extrémités. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. L'effet de surprise était passé et les rebelles s'organisaient. Les premiers tirs fusèrent, obligeant les hommes de l'Ender à se mettre à couvert.

_- Deux équipes,_ ordonna Berek. _La première remonte la corvette en direction du poste de pilotage. L'autre descend vers les salles moteurs et les capsules de sauvetages. Vérifiez tout ! L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat doit être libéré à tout prix... et rapidement ! Aux dernières transmissions, le croiseur calamari fonce droit sur nous ! Je ne crois pas qu'il nous laissera nous en tirer aussi facilement. Nous disposons d'une dizaine de minutes. Alors faites vite !_

Il y eut des hochements de tête et l'escadron Ender se scinda en deux entités. Berek, Emon et Ben faisaient parti de l'une d'entre elles.

_- Agissons vite, _déclara Emon. _Ils sont capables de tout et j'ai peur pour Drek._

Ben approuva de la tête. Dans leur arsenal, il restait encore un nombre important de grenades offensives et ils n'hésitèrent pas à s'en servir copieusement. Les barrages ennemis reculaient et les corps s'amoncelaient, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de Drek. D'autre part, les couloirs s'agrandissaient, obligeant à toujours plus de vigilance. Et la précipitation engendra quelques erreurs. Une porte donnait sur une petite chambre d'équipage plongée dans l'obscurité, pourtant sécurisée par un membre de l'escadron. Mais trop vite sécurisée. Le rebelle, certainement très bien caché, fit irruption dans leurs dos, tira sur un impérial à bout portant, le tuant, et en blessa un autre. Les soldats de l'Ender répliquèrent et l'abattirent, mais un goût amer leur restait dans la bouche.

_- Dyosis ?  
- Il est mort,_ constata Emon.  
_- Ces sales rebelles vont nous le payer !_ ragea Ben.  
Berek siffla entre ses dents et rechargea plusieurs cellules énergétiques dans son arme.  
_- Reprenez vos positions, la bataille n'est pas finie !_ lança-t-il. _Emon à ma droite, les autres, derrière moi ! Ben, couvre-nous ! Il faut qu'on investisse la salle de mess, à une dizaine de mètres en amont dans le couloir !_  
Il désigna la pièce du menton.  
_- Elle nous permettra d'avoir un bon contrôle de la situation. Faites attention, elle possède deux entrées et les rebelles ne la lâcheront pas sans combattre.  
- C'est parti_, lâcha Emon d'une voix furieuse.  
_- Allez-y sans craintes,_ railla Ben. _Le premier qui dépasse de son abri, je le pulvérise._

Emon jeta un oeil sur le jeune soldat et admira la confiance extérieure qu'il affichait. Le mess du vaisseau était une grande salle, remplie de tables et de chaises, agrémentée de plantes artificielles. Au bout de la salle, un self-service distribuait nourriture et boissons aux membres de l'équipage en pause. A l'autre bout de la salle, qui devait faire une bonne vingtaine de mètres, un petit espace ceint de panneaux en bois et en verre était réservé aux officiers de la corvette rebelle. Plusieurs rebelles étaient postés à divers endroits de la salle et avaient pour consigne de tenir la salle à tout prix. Ils ne furent pas surpris quand les premiers membres de l'escadron Ender déboulèrent dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent un tir de barrage intensif, mais quantité ne rime pas toujours avec qualité. Leurs tirs, souvent imprécis, s'abattirent partout sauf où il fallait. Leur entraînement au tir y était aussi pour quelque chose, sans doutes.  
Emon pénétra dans la pièce en premier. Il décocha plusieurs tirs au jugé et roula se protéger derrière une table, qu'il renversa pour l'occasion. Une pluie de lasers suivit, un peu tard pour toucher le rapide membre de l'Oméga Force. Ceux qui le suivirent eurent plus de difficultés, mais comparé aux entraînements, c'était une partie de plaisir. Emon renversa plusieurs tables encore et se chargea de dresser un barrage sommaire pour faciliter l'entrée du mess aux autres soldats. C'était plutôt un luxe pour eux, car ils seraient entrés de toute manière.  
Ben se mit à genoux, en position de tir. Il s'obligea à contrôler sa respiration, clef de la réussite au tir de précision. Quand une partie de l'escadron se lança dans le couloir en direction de la cantine, Ben était prêt. Son oeil était rivé sur ses instruments de tir : guidon et cran de mire. Une première forme hostile ne tarda pas à se lever, tout au fond du couloir, quittant l'abri improvisé. Ben pointa rapidement son canon vers la forme, aligna son guidon sur son cran de mire et entama avec son doigt la course de la détente. Quand il su, d'expérience, que la détente de son arme était arrivée au point de décrochage, il vérifia une dernière fois que ses instruments de visée étaient nets et la cible légèrement floue. C'était un des points à respecter pour un tir précis. L'oeil ne pouvant physiquement focaliser à la fois sur la cible et sur les organes de visées, il fallait par défaut s'attacher à ce que ceux-ci soient d'une netteté irréprochable, à contrario de l'objectif visé. Qu'importe où le laser allait toucher, du moment qu'il touchait quand même. A cette distance, l'arme de Ben était beaucoup moins précise, mais suffisamment quand même pour abattre un ennemi. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer... et son doigt acheva la course de la détente. L'arme cracha son rayon mortel.  
Au fond du couloir, un cri se fit entendre et une forme sombre s'abattit au sol. Ben esquissa un léger sourire. Aussitôt, deux autres formes se levèrent. Les coéquipiers de Ben se préparaient à entrer dans le mess, il fallait leur donner encore un peu de temps. Il ajusta encore une fois son arme, plus rapidement cependant, et tira sur une des formes. Il ne su jamais si son laser avait atteint quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais les défenseurs rebelles cessèrent de tirer pendant deux ou trois secondes. A ce stade, Emon, Berek et les autres s'étaient pratiquement tous introduits dans la salle de cantine. Ben lâcha une dernière salve au jugé et retourna à l'abri du coude de corridor.

Dans le feu de l'action, il était difficile de parler et de se faire comprendre. Aussi les membres de l'Ender ne parlaient pas mais communiquaient par signe. Un langage qu'Emon comprenait aussi car il l'utilisait couramment, du moins une des variantes de ce langage gestuel. En effet, chaque groupe d'intervention créait, au fil des entraînements et des missions, son propre code et ses propres gestes. La base restait mais certains signent différaient fondamentalement. Du moins pour des personnes extérieures à ce système de langage. Emon, par habitude et par assimilation, comprenait la majorité des signes de l'escadron Ender.  
On lui fit signe. Un doigt levé. Puis une direction donnée. Emon regarda plus attentivement et aperçut un rebelle à quelques mètres, à couvert derrière le comptoir du self-service. Il enchaînait rafale sur rafale pour tenir à distance les membres de l'Ender, qui répondaient sporadiquement mais sans fenêtre de tir et sans trop d'espoir. De plus, les autres rebelles dans la salle continuaient à les prendre pour cible. Ces maudits tiraient à intervalles irréguliers mais sûrement : leurs impacts se rapprochaient dangereusement.  
On lui refit signe. Une main ouverte qui passe plusieurs fois au-dessus de la tête. Un geste de main, le pouce désignant celui qui parlait et l'index pointé dans sa direction. Un doigt tourné vers le bas qui dessine un petit cercle. Pourquoi pas, se dit Emon. Ce dernier leur renvoya le signe universel de celui qui avait bien compris : le pouce levé en l'air.  
Plusieurs membres de l'escadron se dressèrent les uns après les autres, soudainement, lâchant une ou deux salves puis replongeant à l'abri. Emon rampa rapidement sur le sol, aussi vite qu'il le pu, s'attendant à être prit pour cible par le tireur rebelle. Ce dernier, momentanément occupé par la riposte impériale massive, n'avait pas vu l'ennemi le contourner par le flanc. Quand le déluge cessa et qu'il reprit sa contre-attaque, le rebelle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un élément ennemi n'était plus à sa place. Ce manque d'observation lui fut fatal. Emon progressa jusqu'à portée de tir, avec précaution. Il ajusta et tira sans se poser de questions. Le rebelle cria, dans sa brève agonie il se tourna vers l'officier de l'Oméga Force et comprit son erreur, avant que les limbes ténébreux de la mort viennent voiler sa vue... pour toujours. Emon avait maintenant une position stratégique, à la fois parce qu'à l'écart du reste de l'escadron Ender, et aussi parce que le comptoir de la cantine lui offrait une excellente protection. Il fut vite rejoint par un autre camarade et à deux, prenant soin de bien viser, ils firent des ravages dans la défense ennemie. Quand le dernier rebelle encore en vie comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus riposter sans signer son arrêt de mort, il entreprit de fuir par la seconde porte de la cantine, opposée à la première. Ce fut sans compter la rapidité de réflexe des assaillants impériaux. Plusieurs tirs l'atteignirent en même temps, à la tête et dans le dos. Le rebelle n'eut pas le temps de se voir mourir.  
Emon et ses camarades firent le tour méthodique de la grande salle, pour bien vérifier qu'aucun rebelle ne s'y était malencontreusement caché.

_- Salle sécurisée !_ lança Emon.  
Le chef de l'escouade tapota quelques codes sur le bracelet électronique, fixé sur son poignet.  
_- Ben, tu me reçois ?  
- Affirmatif, Berek._  
_- La salle est sécurisée. Les rebelles ne doivent pas s'en être rendus compte, encore. Nous allons emprunter le couloir opposé au votre. D'après le plan, il rejoint votre couloir par le coté. Nous attaquerons sur deux flancs. Dès que tu entendras nos premières salves, ouvre le feu sur le barrage et rejoins-nous. Compris ?_  
_- Affirmatif. Over, _répondit Ben d'une voix impatiente.

Berek désigna la porte par laquelle ils allaient continuer.

_- Nous allons prendre les rebelles par le coté. Hâtons-nous !_

Les membres de l'Ender répondirent d'un seul concert et suivirent leur leader.  
Les rebelles furent littéralement prit de court. Ils avaient fait l'erreur d'amasser le reste de leurs soldats sur ce barrage. Attaqués des deux cotés à la fois, avec la force et l'efficacité des troupes d'élite de l'Empire, ils ne durèrent pas plus de quelques minutes. Il y eut deux blessés du coté de l'Ender et on dénombra douze corps rebelles derrière le barrage improvisé. Une fois encore, tout démontrait l'extrême entraînement des membres de l'escadron Ender et leur capacité à gérer n'importe quelle situation, même désavantagés et dépassés numériquement.  
Ils fouillèrent les salles annexes mais revinrent bredouilles. Après avoir pris contact avec le second groupe, qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la corvette, ils apprirent que la résistance ennemie avait été ardue. Ils avaient perdu deux membres et progressaient lentement. Il semblait que chaque rebelle à bord se soit armé, prêt à défendre sa vie jusqu'au bout.  
Berek rappela à lui ses compagnons épars.

_- Au poste de pilotage ! _ordonna-t-il._ Il nous reste 5 minutes !_

**Chapitre 20. Libération**

_- Nous sommes perdus._

La voix du capitaine de corvette était pâle et blême. Il avait espéré contenir l'assaut impérial, mais rien ne semblait arrêter ces hommes en armures blanches de combat. Ils progressaient avec une efficacité mortelle, passant par dessus les barrages rebelles sans difficultés, laissant derrière eux des corps sans vie et des couloirs tâchés de sang.

_- Capitaine, il doit y avoir un moyen !_  
_- Non Elna, il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a plus. Il n'y en a jamais eu.  
- Les capsules de sauvetage ?  
- Nous ne pouvons maintenant plus y accéder !  
- Ma navette est encore arrimée, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons encore fuir, tous les deux avec le prisonnier.  
- Elle a été détruite lors de l'assaut,_ répondit tristement le capitaine. _Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Notre croiseur allié ne sera sur les lieux que dans quelques minutes. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose. Il est harcelé par les impériaux. Nos assaillants seront là dans quelques secondes, eux. C'est fini.  
- Vous allez enclencher l'autodestruction de la corvette ?_ s'enquit Elna.  
_- Non. Je ne ferais pas ça à mon bâtiment. De toute façon, nous mourrons quand même. Rien ne les arrêtera plus, désormais. Si nous ne mourrons pas de la main de nos ennemis, je pense malheureusement que ce sera par la main de nos amis. Le croiseur calamari ne va certainement pas passer en hyperespace avant d'avoir eu la certitude que ni eux, ni nous, ne récupérerons l'agent des Renseignements Impériaux. Alors, combattons comme des hommes et pas comme des lâches..._  
Le capitaine poussa un long soupir.  
_- J'avais promis à ma fille de passer un peu de temps avec elle, une fois cette mission terminée. La pauvre petite... quel imbécile je fais, vraiment.  
- Je n'ai jamais compris où était vraiment mon bonheur, continua-t-il. Je le sais maintenant. Pas dans la rébellion et dans sa lutte pour un idéal, non. Ma place était près des miens et j'ai failli à mon devoir d'homme... de père. Et maintenant, la dernière scène approche avant que le rideau ne tombe et plus personne n'entendra jamais parler de notre tragédie.  
- Vous êtes désespéré, capitaine, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites.  
- Oh si, malheureusement ! Fous que nous étions de vouloir nous mesurer à l'Empire !  
- Capitaine !_  
Ce dernier dégaina rapidement un petit modèle de pistolet laser, puis l'observa longuement.  
_- Ne faites pas ça, capitaine, cela ne sert à rien ! _implora Elna.  
_- Je ne compte pas me tuer, jeune Elna, _dit-il en souriant. _Je vais rejoindre mes derniers hommes et mourir avec eux. Faites ce que vous voudrez du prisonnier, tout est perdu à présent..._

Il caressa d'une main lasse le visage de la jeune fille. Curieusement, cette dernière se laissa faire, dépassée.

_- Adieu, Elna. A dans une autre vie... meilleure.  
- Ca... capitaine..._ souffla la jeune rebelle.

Mais celui-ci était déjà parti, l'abandonnant à son destin, la laissant seule, terriblement seule, au milieu du poste de pilotage désert. Elna tendit l'oreille et perçut les sourdes détonations qui approchaient. Un goût amer dans la bouche, elle frappa rageusement la console la plus proche.

_- Maudit sois-tu, destin ! Encore une fois, tu t'acharnes contre moi !_  
Ses yeux étaient rouges et exorbités, sa voix hystérique.  
_- Mais je me battrais, encore et toujours ! Tu entends ? Je ne me laisserais pas faire !_  
Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle retrouva un semblant de calme. Elle s'approcha de l'officier endormi et le toisa d'un air sévère. Constatant qu'elle avait oublié son blaster sur la console, près du corps de Drek, elle jura. Elna le remit rapidement à sa ceinture et fit craquer ses doigts...

_- Drek, réveillez-vous !_  
Une suite de gifles plus ou moins appuyées sortit l'officier de son sommeil.  
_- Elna ?_  
Malgré son extrême faiblesse, Drek ressentit les explosions de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus violentes. Il sourit faiblement.  
_- On a des petits problèmes, Elna ?  
- Tout va bien, officier, je dirais même plus, tout va très bien.  
- Vous mentez... mal.  
- Vous êtes encore mon prisonnier, Drek... vous êtes ma monnaie d'échange._  
La jeune rebelle vérifia que les mains du prisonnier étaient solidement liées derrière son dos.  
_- Plus vous serrerez, Elna et plus l'étau de l'Empire se refermera sur vous.  
- Les belles paroles,_ cracha-t-elle. _En attendant, je suis à un bout du blaster et vous à l'autre : le mauvais bout.  
- Vous ne me tuerez jamais, Elna, vous venez de le dire : je suis votre monnaie d'échange !  
- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je peux procéder autrement._

Avec une force terrible, elle asséna un terrible coup de crosse sur le visage de l'officier. Un craquement d'os broyés et l'officier poussa un hurlement. Du sang s'écoulait de son nez, évitant les commissures de sa bouche et gouttant par son menton. De toute évidence, Elna lui avait fracassé son beau nez aquilin.

_- Désolé, Drek... mon chou. Ce n'était pas spécialement contre vous, j'étais énervée._

Drek n'était pas retombé dans les pommes. Ses oreilles enregistrèrent les paroles d'Elna et pendant une seconde, il crut presque ce qu'elle disait.

_- Le plaisir... était pour moi... vraiment, Elna !_ gargouilla l'officier dans son sang.  
_- Bon, je suis heureuse que vous ayez gardé votre sens de l'humour.  
- Comment le perdre... en si charmante compagnie.  
- Nous nous égarons, mon chou. Il est grand temps de jouer la scène finale !_

Des bruits de course se firent entendre. Une partie de l'escadron Ender déboula dans la petite pièce de pilotage, toutes leurs armes prêtes à cracher leur feu, à distribuer la mort. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmante, les cheveux roux, les yeux verts en amande. Elle tenait contre son corps celui de Drek, le canon de son arme, un blaster petit modèle, posé sur la tempe de l'officier.

_- Un pas de plus et votre officier des renseignements est un homme mort !  
- Ce chantage n'est pas digne de vous, Elna..._ crachota l'officier.  
_- Il y a un temps pour tout, Drek, taisez-vous._  
Elle appuya un peu plus le canon sur la tempe et son doigt joua avec la détente de l'arme.  
_- Posez vos armes, immédiatement !_ cria la jeune rebelle.

Berek ordonna à ses hommes de poser au sol leur quincaillerie, ce qu'ils firent, d'une mauvaise volonté évidente et dans un grand fracas métallique. Emon et Ben se tenaient juste derrière lui. Le premier distinguant avec horreur le corps meurtri de son ami et le second découvrant enfin le visage de celui dont tout le monde parlait : l'officier Drek.

_- Pas de gestes brusques ! _ordonna Elna.  
_- Pssst... Elna !_  
_- Je vous ai demandé de la fermer, Drek !_  
_- Je sais, je sais... juste un petit détail ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous, bon dieu !  
- De la cellule énergétique de votre blaster._  
La rebelle baissa les yeux sur son arme et son visage prit tout d'un coup une teinte cadavérique. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, à la recherche d'une bouffée d'oxygène.  
_- J'ai pris soin de la retirer pendant que vous discutiez avec le capitaine.  
- Non...  
- Vous ne m'en voulez pas... j'espère ? Je serais contrarié que vous... me fassiez la tête !_

Elna lâcha son arme vide qui chuta sur le sol et rebondit avec un léger tintement métallique. Elle lâcha l'officier et s'affaissa sur le sol, lentement. Tout était perdu... elle était perdue. Elle ne pu empêcher une crise de larmes. Drek, épuisé, s'agenouilla près d'elle, la contemplant avec un petit air victorieux. Elna pleurait encore quand des bras musclés se saisirent d'elle et l'immobilisèrent, avant de la ficeler comme on aurait ficelé un bon saucisson correllien.

Emon hurla de joie et sauta dans les bras de son ami.  
_- Drek, vieille branche, je suis bigrement heureux de te serrer dans mes bras !  
- Emon..._ était tout ce que réussit à prononcer l'officier, sous le coup de l'émotion.  
_- Mon vieux, t'as sacrément morflé ! Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?_  
Drek désigna du menton la jeune fille.  
_- Arrêtes, tu te fous de moi, mon vieux ! Une... femme ???  
- Tu ne sais pas quelle femme, Emon... _souffla l'officier.  
_- En tout cas, très jolie, tu choisis bien tes tortionnaires, sacré Drek !_  
Ils rirent tout les deux de bon coeur : Emon avec énergie et Drek avec asthénie.  
_- Tout n'est pas fini ! cria Berek. A la navette ! Vite ! Le croiseur ne devrait pas tarder à être sur nous ! Courrons !_  
Ils coururent comme des forcenés à travers les couloirs du vaisseau. Ils sautaient par dessus les corps, trébuchaient parfois. Elna représentait un poids mort, mais Drek tenait à ce qu'on la sorte de là également. Ils étaient tous exténués et à bout de souffle, sauf Elna qui se laissait porter...

**Chapitre 21. Ultime fuite**

_- Commandant Etnyn ?_  
Ce dernier serrait les poings en contemplant la corvette rebelle, qui ne répondait plus à ses appels. Il n'y avait plus d'autres alternative possible : quand le ver était dans le fruit...  
_- Nos derniers chasseurs sont rentrés aux hangars, tous sérieusement endommagés. Nos boucliers continuent d'être harcelés par cette racaille impériale et ces traîtres d'extérieurs. La situation devient intenable. Il nous faut fuir ! Maintenant !_  
Etnyn médita pendant quelques secondes avant de formuler sa réponse... terrible.  
_- Concentrez nos tirs les plus puissants sur notre corvette pour la détruire.  
- Mais... commandant ?  
- Ne voyez vous pas ? Ils sont certainement tous morts à l'intérieur. Le commando impérial a réussi sa mission, maintenant. Il est trop tard et je ne veux pas que nous ayons fait tout ça pour rien. Que ces chiens d'impériaux meurent avec leur agent de l'ubiqtorat !  
- Bien compris, commandant.  
- Et préparez le saut en hyper espace immédiatement. Je veux que nous dégagions de la zone dans la minute qui suivra la destruction de la corvette. Exécution.  
- A vos ordres._

La coque trembla sous un violent impact.  
_- Le croiseur commence à nous tirer dessus ! _lâcha Emon.  
_- Dépêchons-nous ou nous allons tous y rester !_  
Bien que ficelée, Elna se débattit comme une furieuse pour entraver leur progression. Jamais Ben n'avait vu un saucisson corellien se débattre autant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'humour.  
_- Au revoir, Elna._

Il abattit la crosse de son arme sur le crâne de cette dernière. Avec assez de force pour l'assommer mais assez pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Ben n'aimait pas frapper les femmes et sauf cas d'extrême urgence comme celui-ci, il l'évitait. Elna perdit immédiatement connaissance et l'équipe pu continuer sa progression plus rapidement.  
La coque trembla violemment. Les tirs du vaisseau calamarien traversaient de part en part la structure, tellement ils étaient concentrés. Les ponts s'affaissaient les uns sous les autres, les parois se disloquaient, d'autres implosaient. Partout dans la corvette, le vide de l'espace commençait à s'insinuer, entamant son travail de mort. Un autre tir laser coupa littéralement la corvette en deux, au niveau des passerelles menant au cockpit. Bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, la partie arrière de la corvette se désintègrerait à cause des moteurs et générateurs. La partie avant n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, à présent, qui errerait longtemps dans le vide de l'espace.

_- Plus vite !_ hurla Berek.

Tout autour d'eux, le décor s'était transformé en paysage apocalyptique, en une vision de cauchemar cernée par les flammes et le feu. Ils appréhendaient à chaque instant une explosion devant ou derrière eux qui les aspirerait dans le froid mortel du vide spatial.

_- Nous arrivons !_  
Ils priaient pour que les générateurs n'explosent pas de suite.  
_- Allez, on embarque et plus vite que ça !_

Le second groupe de l'Ender était déjà à l'intérieur... et ils auraient attendu leurs camarades jusqu'à la mort. De brefs sourires furent échangés et la navette s'arracha à vive allure de ce qui n'était plus qu'une épave sur le point d'exploser.

Les générateurs éclatèrent.  
L'espace fut illuminé pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde et ce fut tout.  
La navette de l'Ender était trop près pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'explosion sans dommages. Si elle ne fut pas détruite en même temps que la corvette, c'est peut être que l'Empire avait ses miracles, aussi. Sous le choc de l'explosion qui avait été si violente, tous s'étaient évanouis. Tous sauf Elna qui l'était déjà, évidemment. Carbonisée, endommagée, la navette erra quelques heures dans le vide de l'espace avant d'être récupérée. Le miracle continua ensuite : tout le monde était vivant à son bord. Quelques bobos superficiels, des égratignures tout au plus !

**EPILOGUE**

Le miracle ne s'était pas arrêté à eux, cependant.

L'Errinic avait survécu à ses blessures et son commandant aussi. Dans un état critique, le destroyer impérial montrait avec fierté que sa conception n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais bien d'une longue tradition de perfection en ingénierie impériale. Il fut remorqué et réparé. Certes, les réparations furent longues et s'étalèrent sur une année entière. Certains esprits perfides estimèrent qu'il n'était pas rentable de le réparer. Mais la bataille de Tatooine avait eut un tel impact sur les médias et sur l'Empire que les conseils de ces mauvaises langues furent vite écartés. L'Errinic devait ressortir flambant neuf des stations de réparations et son nom devenir un emblème de la marine impériale. Son équipage fut porté au diapason des éloges impériaux. Les morts furent traités en martyrs et en héros. Les survivants comblés de récompenses et d'éloges. Surtout en ce qui concernait la personnalité du commandant Friner. Encensé par les médias, il n'eut de répit que celui qu'on lui donnait pour dormir, quelques petites heures chaque nuit. Enchaînant interviews sur interviews, avec l'approbation de la hiérarchie impériale, répétant cent fois la même histoire, celle d'un commandant loyal et dévoué au service de l'Ordre Nouveau qui avait fait front contre un ennemi numériquement supérieur _(la propagande impériale avait en en effet bien gonflé le chiffre des assaillants)_ et avait vaincu. Les mois qui suivirent, les demandes de dossiers grimpèrent en flèches dans les bureaux de recrutements. Et la pression était si forte qu'il fallut bientôt nommer au nom de Friner une promotion d'élèves officiers de l'Académie Navale Impériale. Mais tout ce qui avait trait à l'officier des renseignements impériaux et à sa libération avait été bien naturellement occulté. Pas une ligne dans les médias, pas un mot dans les reportages. Mais c'était bien mieux ainsi. Autre chose que les médias enflèrent à outrance : la participation des extérieurs à la bataille. La prime fut bien évidemment occultée (bien qu'elle fut quand même payée à chaque extérieur, sous l'insistance du commandant Friner et avec l'aide de son petit compte en banque, malheureusement, l'Empire se refusant à faire un geste tel que celui-ci envers la frange de la galaxie) et les médias, dirigés par la propagande, s'empressèrent de conclure qu'ils avaient volontairement et de leur plein gré participé à la protection de l'Empire et des valeurs prônées par l'Ordre Nouveau. Mais c'était prendre pour des enfants les citoyens impériaux et tous savaient qu'il n'en avait pas été ainsi. Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, une sympathie toute particulière fut attribuée aux marchands, contrebandiers, neutres, mercenaires et pirates du secteur de Tatooine. Pendant quelques mois, la pression des contrôles impériaux se relâcha même sur la planète des sables et certains contrebandiers s'enrichirent comme il n'était pas permis, enrichissant du même coup l'un des personnages les plus infâmes de la galaxie : Jabba le Hutt. Mais tout avait une fin et les habitudes reprirent, loin, bien loin du siège des renseignements impériaux sur Coruscant...

Le retour de Drek dans les locaux de soins de l'Ubiqtorat - il n'avait pas voulu être hospitalisé ailleurs - fut prétexte à un débordement de joie tel que les Renseignements Impériaux avaient peu connu. Tous s'étaient réunis près de lui, le questionnant et le félicitant : Aenelia, Ethan, Emon, Rahkil, Vandithir, Marlek, Ben (qui s'était fortement penché sur une éventuelle admission au sein de l'Ubiqtorat), Aes, Havelock ainsi que les nouveaux arrivés qui découvraient enfin celui dont tout le monde parlait : Haek, Kaes, Jobal, Antor, Servyn... et ceux à venir : Yom, Arnoh... Il y eut des permissions à n'en plus finir, pour que le retour de Drek soit fêté dignement (et plusieurs fois) dans les meilleurs restaurants impériaux de Coruscant. Les caves de Don Calamarion en prirent un sacré coup, d'ailleurs et il fallut toute la patience de l'agent Svar (plus une désintoxication forcée de Marlek ) pour que les stocks de ce vin aussi célèbre que le temps ne se recomposent. Bref, l'euphorie régna pendant quelques semaines au sein de la plus sérieuse des organisations impériales. Mais tout avait une fin et les choses finirent par se calmer, bien que la tendance était quand même à la décontraction, il va sans dire. Drek avait depuis longtemps quelque chose dans la tête, une idée fixe qui ne le quittait que rarement et qui déclenchait chez lui une véritable obsession. Et un jour, il en fit part à son Superviseur, espérant bien décrocher une réponse positive.

_- Superviseur ? Puis-je vous demander un... petit service ?  
- Non, Drek, non, je vous le dis, c'est impossible._  
La voix était froide mais le regard compréhensif.  
_- C'est contraire aux règlements en vigueur. Je ne peux rien y faire.  
- Voyons, Jasba... vous êtes le Superviseur des Renseignements Impériaux, il me semble. Votre réputation est connue de tous et aucun moff qui se respecte n'osera agir ouvertement contre vous, ni contre votre décision, Jasba !  
- Je resterais sur ma position, jeune Drek, et vous apprendrez à rester à la place qui est la vôtre. Je suis et je resterais pour vous « Superviseur ». Vous me seriez agréable de respecter le protocole et de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
- Bien sur... trop bien, même,_ souffla-t-il d'un air dépité.  
Elle quitta sa chambre comme elle était venue, rapidement et sans un bruit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Vexé et énervé, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil de la nuit.

Le nez encore fragile mais tout son corps réparé, Drek avait quitté depuis quelques jours la chambre de soins dans laquelle il était assigné. Il se sentait tout neuf, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Ses muscles étaient légers et son mental de nouveau d'acier. Drek se sentait pratiquement prêt à participer aux derniers jeux Impériaux sur Coruscant ! Il sautillait à chaque pas et il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'il s'envole.  
Il rencontra et bavarda avec tous ses amis, racontant par-ci ce qu'il n'avait pas encore raconté par-là. Tout le monde voulait savoir les tenants de l'histoire, et même si Drek était tenu au secret, il n'en dérogea pas moins à la règle pour satisfaire la curiosité des membres de l'Ubiqtorat. Il arriva enfin dans son bureau, tant bien que mal, après avoir été acclamé plusieurs fois et avoir été broyé dans les bras puissants d'Emon. Il ferma la porte à clef, pour garder l'illusion d'être quelques minutes enfin libre.  
Sur la table, un petit mot avait été griffonné à la va-vite. L'écriture était ferme mais féminine :

_**« Bloc de sécurité EY-311. Cellule 9. Autorisation 28750. Jasba »**_

Il lut et relut plusieurs fois le petit bout de papier avant de pousser un puissant cri de victoire.

« _Merci, Superviseur_ » pensa-t-il, avant de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué, muni de l'autorisation informatique. Couloirs après couloirs, ascenseurs après ascenseurs, sas après sas, Drek progressa vers le cadeau que venait de lui faire Jasba. Il tapota sur un clavier lumineux le code d'accès et attendit. La lumière rouge au-dessus de la porte clignota et devint verte. Le panneau métallique coulissa. Drek inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
Son costume brillait, il était magnifique.  
Il entra dans la cellule.

_- Bonjour, Elna !_

Attachée pieds et poings liés, elle lui jeta un regard de pure terreur.

_- Je me suis dit... une petite discussion entre vieilles connaissances !_

La porte métallique se referma sur elle-même, étouffant le cri d'horreur de la jeune rebelle...

**A suivre…**


	16. Hésitations rebelles

**Chapitre 1. Tractations sur Kamino**

L'oiseau métallique émergea du néant, déchirant le mince voile qui séparait l'univers réel de l'univers parallèle. Ses trois ailes déployées, la navette impériale de classe Lambda achevait son dernier bond dans l'hyperespace.

Appareillant de Coruscant pour Corellia, elle avait emprunté la célèbre voie commerciale Corellienne qui desservait les planètes de Neimodia, Talus et Tralus. La navette avait ensuite navigué sur la Passe Corellienne, route fréquentée et relativement sûre en raison des nombreuses bornes hyper spatiales qui jalonnaient le parcours en direction de Kamino. Cette route avait grandement aidé les lointaines planètes de Druckenwell, Tatooine ou Génonosis à maintenir un semblant d'économie. Cependant, la durée du trajet des mondes du noyau vers ces planètes, une vingtaine de jours pour un vaisseau équipé d'un hyper propulseur de classe I, garantissait une grande autonomie dont profitait de grands seigneurs du crime tel Jabba-le-Hutt, main dans la main avec les autorités locales impériales.

Tous feux de position allumés, la navette entamait sa lente descente atmosphérique vers la surface de Kamino. Malgré son puissant éclairage, la lourde chape de nuages qui ceinturait la planète réduisait la visibilité à zéro. Le pilote manoeuvrait à l'aveuglette et avait activé son détecteur de collision. Toutefois, le trafic aérien Kaminien était pratiquement inexistant et les risques minimes. Les particularités géophysiques de la planète faisaient qu'il régnait en permanence des conditions détestables : pluies, brouillards, orages et nuages. Une autre particularité voulait que la surface de la planète soit entièrement recouverte d'eau.

Une étendue immense, démesurée, ondulée par le vent et irisée par les éclairs. Une mer infinie, éternelle, pailletée par les gouttes de pluie et parcourue d'étranges arabesques. Les Kaminiens avaient vu le jour près de cette eau bleue et profonde, en subissant tempêtes et caprices météorologiques. Suite à une montée constante et inexorable du niveau des eaux sur leur planète, les Kaminiens furent obligés de s'adapter ou disparaître. Leur culture migra lentement de la terre ferme vers le milieu aqueux. Elle grandit, prospéra et domina la planète. Leur technologie devenue presque sans limites, ce peuple fier et libéré de ses attaches terrestres construisit d'immenses cités sur les eaux, bravant les conditions climatiques et domptant la nature. Mais il y a un pas que ce peuple aquatique ne franchit jamais... car nanti de sa technologie avancée, la conquête de l'univers s'offrait à lui. Soit par manque d'ambition, soit parce que la gestion de leur planète leur suffisait amplement, le peuple Kaminien ne fut jamais un peuple conquérant et laissa aux autres races les avantages et les inconvénients d'une expansion rapide et incontrôlée. Ailleurs, loin, très loin de cette planète, à des parsecs à l'autre bout de la galaxie, la race des sages Calamariens pensait de même.

La navette arriva en vue de la principale cité de Kamino : Tipoca City. L'architecture typique sauta aux yeux de l'officier Drek : les lignes étaient courbes, les traits épurés, les surfaces lisses. De grands dômes métalliques couvraient les bâtiments, surmontés d'un enchevêtrement de tubules et d'antennes. Ce que les Kaminiens avaient construit sur la surface des eaux était purement unique dans la galaxie. En s'approchant plus près de la cité, Drek aperçut une créature étrange jaillir des flots, montée par une sorte d'humanoïde à la peau bleuté. Cet animal représentait aux yeux des visiteurs tout le contraste de la culture Kaminienne. Hybride entre un animal marin et un oiseau, il était dompté et utilisé depuis des millénaires comme moyen de transport. La plupart des Kaminiens préférait ce mode de déplacement aux transports mécaniques et le va-et-vient incessant de ces surprenantes bestioles était fréquent entre les cités sous-marines et la surface, ainsi que dans le ciel orageux.

Les ailes de la navette se replièrent majestueusement alors que le cockpit se verrouillait en position horizontale, comme un oiseau relève sa tête. Lentement, les trains d'atterrissage sortirent de leurs emplacements et entrèrent en contact avec la plate-forme, amortissant le poids imposant de la navette grâce à des pistons hydrauliques dernière génération. Pendant quelques secondes, le décor s'immobilisa sous la pluie battante. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre et la passerelle située sous le cockpit se déplia vers le sol. Deux silhouettes en descendirent et se mirent à discuter.

_- Kamino_, fit Drek.  
_- Une bien étrange planète_, répondit le pilote.  
_- Voici mes consignes. Dégourdissez-vous les jambes si besoin, mais restez à proximité du vaisseau. Il devra être prêt pour un décollage d'urgence._  
Le pilote acquiesça.  
_- Vous craignez quelque chose, officier ?_  
_- Mm… je ne sais pas…_  
Drek sourit légèrement avant de continuer.  
_- ... mais je préfère rester prudent. Les Kaminiens ne sont pas nos ennemis, mais nous nous trouvons tellement loin de la juridiction Impériale !_  
_- La prudence est de mise. J'espère que vos affaires ne s'éterniseront pas, officier._  
_- Combien de fois ai-je vu des hommes payer de leur vie une simple négligence ? Un détail qui leur semblait tellement futile qu'il leur est tout simplement sorti de l'esprit ! Faites attention à vous, pilote._

Le pilote ne trouva rien à redire. Comme il pleuvait à bâtons rompus, il salua Drek en le quittant et remonta hâtivement à bord de la navette impériale. L'officier resta quelques secondes au bas de la passerelle, semblant méditer. Puis il entreprit de gagner le sas d'accès de la plate-forme d'un pas soutenu. Il ne s'était pas protégé avec un quelconque imperméable, trouvant que cela aurait déshonoré son uniforme. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur son uniforme mais il restait stoïque. Ce n'était que de l'eau après tout. Avec un certain soulagement, il atteignit la porte vitrée, qui coulissa sans un bruit à son approche.

_- Bienvenue, officier. Je suis le chef du protocole. Nous vous attendions._  
Drek sourit.  
_- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Taun We_.

La Kaminienne était grande, à l'instar de toute la population. Du haut de ses deux mètres et quelques, elle dominait entièrement l'officier. Sa peau était bleue, pâle et luisante. Ses yeux brillaient d'un noir doux et avenant. Son long cou était drapé dans une broderie jaune et sang qui lui descendait le long du dos. Taun We arborait un ensemble diplomatique de couleur nuit et or, une longue robe étroite et fendue enserrait ses fines jambes, formant une courte traîne quand elle se déplaçait.

_- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire devant le Premier ministre de Kamino_.

Ce que les Kaminiens ne pouvaient concevoir au-dehors, le soleil, ils le reconstituaient à l'intérieur : les couloirs étaient immenses et puissamment éclairés. La luminosité était si forte et contrastait tellement avec l'ambiance sombre de l'extérieur qu'elle obligeait Drek à ciller des yeux.

_- C'est la première fois que vous visitez notre planète, Drek._  
_- Oui_, avoua-t-il_. Je n'ai guère de temps à consacrer aux voyages.  
- Je comprends. Que pensez-vous de ce que vous voyez ?_  
Drek réfléchit un court instant.  
_- Tout est contraste sur Kamino. L'eau et l'air, la lumière et l'obscurité, la technologie et les traditions. Votre planète est une des plus fascinantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Taun We.  
- Merci, officier._

Taun We marchait avec grâce et souplesse. A coté, Drek passait pour un Gamorréen à la démarche lourdaude. Ils arrivèrent devant une vaste porte aux armoiries de Kamino qui coulissa lentement sur son rail magnétique. Une vaste pièce se dévoila aux yeux de Drek. Elle allait de concert avec l'architecture : éclairée, épurée et vide. A son approche, le ministre se leva du seul siège qui semblait présent dans la pièce et le salua.

_- Honoré de votre visite, officier. Je suis Lama Su, premier ministre de Kamino._  
Drek le salua en retour, même si son grade d'officier le dispensait bien d'une telle formule d'obligeance et d'affabilité.  
_- Prenez place, je vous en prie._  
Un siège descendit du plafond et Taun We l'invita à s'y asseoir.  
_- Nous avons appris pour votre défaite près de Yavin. Nous avons été plus que surpris par la destruction de votre si puissante station de combat, _annonça le ministre.

Une première attaque ! pensa Drek. Dans le cadre de futures négociations, Lama Su ne voilait même pas ses pensées, mettant en garde l'Empire qu'il n'était plus aussi puissant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. C'était s'essayer à un jeu dangereux pour le Kaminien… surtout en présence de l'officier.

_- Comme le dit si bien le dicton, nous avons perdu une bataille, pas la guerre. Vous constaterez d'ailleurs la toute puissance de notre armée si, un jour, l'Empire décidait de s'emparer de vos richesses technologiques._

Non, Drek n'allait pas se laisser faire dans ce duel de sous-entendus. Maintenant, Lama Su était prévenu : qu'il arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui.

_- Hum... oui, bien sûr._  
Le Kaminien se racla la gorge et reprit.  
_- Cependant, nous allons tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis ici dans ce seul et unique but, Lama Su_.

Kamino était bien trop éloignée des mondes du noyau pour générer une quelconque attirance. Même ses trésors de connaissance génétique n'auraient pas suffit à intéresser l'Empire. De plus, les Kaminiens veillaient à maintenir une neutralité teintée d'obédience pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes.

_- Bien, bien... je crois me rappeler que dans le passé, nous avions eu affaire à l'Ancienne République pour lui procurer une armée. Armée qui s'est peu à peu portée garante de l'Ordre Nouveau et nous en sommes fiers. L'empereur voudrait-il que nous lui procurions une nouvelle armée ?_

Lama Su était aussi grand que son assistante Taun We. Chez les Kaminiens, la taille n'était plus un sujet de différence depuis qu'elle était contrôlée et imposée génétiquement. Comme tous ses pairs, le Premier ministre avait un teint de peau bleuté qui tirait vers le clair, un long cou gracieux et de grands yeux noirs et profonds qui mettaient mal à l'aise les visiteurs peu habitués.

_- Il a de plus grands projets pour vos ingénieurs en génétique, Lama Su.  
- De... plus grands projets ?_ fit le ministre, soudain intéressé.  
_- Par le passé, votre... notre armée de clones était volontairement "bridée" pour la rendre docile et obéissante. Chaque clone était cependant doué de créativité et d'initiative, ai-je raison ?  
- Oui.  
- Les clones disposaient-ils des mêmes capacités mentales que leur original ?_ questionna Drek.  
_- Oui et non_, souffla le ministre.  
_- Soyez plus clair, Lama Su.  
- La prédisposition génétique est une chose complexe, officier.  
- Ne jouez pas avec moi, Lama Su et expliquez-moi !_  
_- En ce qui concerne l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs n'ont pas jugé nécessaires de traquer les longues et fastidieuses séquences génétiques de prédisposition de l'individu original. En revanche, nous avons amplifié certaines aptitudes naturelles pour rendre chaque clone apte à l'emploi de soldat, comme exigé par le commanditaire. Les clones n'ont donc pas été dotés à l'identique des mêmes capacités mentales._  
- _Mais je crois comprendre que c'est possible_, insista Drek.  
-_ Théoriquement, c'est possible. Rien n'empêche notre technologie de concevoir une reproduction à l'identique. Dans le passé, nous avons crée pour le chasseur de primes Jango Fett un clone quasi fidèle. Mais le travail de nos ordinateurs s'en trouve multiplié. Les délais de séquençages et de repérages des prédispositions génétiques sont énormes, je crains..._  
- _L'Empire vous octroiera une prime supplémentaire, Lama Su. Il mettra à votre disposition les meilleurs supercalculateurs de la galaxie. _  
Les yeux du Premier ministre brillèrent de convoitise.  
_- En effet. Dans ce cas là, tout devient possible, officier.  
- Parlez-moi de la période de gestation et de développement.  
- Hum... la gestation accélérée est de deux mois. Mais le développement dure plusieurs années, c'est la plus longue période, pendant laquelle il faut surveiller les clones, les dresser mentalement, physiquement et tout faire pour qu'ils atteignent rapidement leur maturité psychologique.  
- Combien, Lama Su ?  
- Une dizaine d'année, tout au plus,_ hésita le ministre.  
- _Trop long pour l'Empereur_, rétorqua Drek.  
- _Je vous assure qu'il nous est impossible de faire autrement et...  
- Dans ce cas là, je vous ai dérangé pour rien, Lama Su._  
L'officier se leva, faisant mine de rassembler ses affaires.  
_- Non, attendez !_  
Lama Su regarda de droite à gauche, embarrassé. Il essaya de chercher un encouragement dans le regard de Taun We mais n'y trouva qu'une froideur polie.  
- _Il est possible d'écourter ce délai, mais là encore, rien n'est vérifié.  
- Vous m'intéressez.  
- Suite à la commande concernant l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux se sont penchés sur le moyen d'optimiser la production et les délais de disponibilité._  
_- Et ?  
- Et ils ont mis au point un fragment de code génétique qui accélère la croissance des cellules. En quelques mois, nous pouvions théoriquement obtenir des clones adultes et viables. Mais comprenez-moi bien, c'est très dangereux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas certains de pouvoir veiller à la bonne maturité du clone. A cette vitesse, toutes les subtilités de conditionnement mental sont mises à l'épreuve. Enfin, une croissance accélérée induit un vieillissement prématuré du clone. Vous saisissez ?  
- Aucune importance._

Drek réfléchit quelques secondes. Lama Su continua.

- _Nos casques d'apprentissage traditionnels sont pourvus d'amplificateurs de réceptivité mentale et de synchronisateurs de biorythme qui modulent les fréquences cérébrales du clone. De longues années d'expérimentations ont étalonné au mieux ces appareils complexes. Toute une vie de travail pour certains de nos ingénieurs, en particulier notre estimée Ko Sai. Ce que vous nous demandez…_

L'empereur voulait rapidement des résultats, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. C'était une bonne chose que les Kaminiens se soient penchés sur un développement accéléré du procédé clonique. L'officier reconnu bien là des pratiques commerciales séculaires. Devant Drek, le Premier ministre se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise et s'agitait sur son siège, nerveusement.

_- Je comprends vos hésitations, Lama Su. En temps normal, nous vous aurions laissé du temps. La perte de l'Etoile noire vient de priver l'empire de centaines d'officiers talentueux. Les Académies impériales sont en phase de recrutement intensive, mais nous ne pouvons forcer le destin. Des officiers exceptionnels, par leur aptitude à commander, leur intelligence sur aiguisée et leur dévouement sans bornes, sont perdus pour l'empire... perdus sans votre aide. _

Le premier ministre acquiesça en silence.  
_- Excusez-moi, officier. Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?  
- J'attends_, déclara Drek.  
- _J'aurais aimé savoir si Bevel est mort sur sa station de combat.  
- Bevel... Lemelisk ?  
- Oui, lui-même. J'ai eu l'honneur de le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises et j'ai cru déceler en lui un grand talent, une grande honnêteté.  
- Bevel n'était pas sur l'étoile noire quand elle a explosé.  
- C'est une bonne chose. Bevel est un scientifique brillant._  
Drek hocha la tête, conscient que la conversation prenait une tournure nettement amicale.  
_- Et un Impérial convaincu, ne l'oubliez pas.  
- Bien sur, bien sur._  
- _Pendant que nous y sommes, Lama Su, j'aimerai avoir vos lumières sur un autre détail concernant les clones.  
- Je vous écoute, officier._  
_- Existe-t-il une possibilité scientifique, même infime, pour qu'un clone récupère la mémoire résiduelle de l'original ? Ce qui en ferait un double parfait... Des rumeurs courent et l'Empereur exige une réponse de spécialiste._  
Les yeux du Premier ministre Kaminien se froncèrent. Ce qu'avait dit Drek ne lui plaisait visiblement pas et c'est avec une voix froide qu'il répondit.  
_- Nous sommes des généticiens, officier. Brillants, mais généticiens avant tout. Notre ambition n'est pas de supplanter le créateur, comprenez-le bien. La mort est quelque chose d'irréversible et nous ne prendrons jamais le risque de jouer avec. Pour répondre à votre question, les Kaminiens sont convaincus qu'une telle chose est impossible. Un être est unique, par sa mentalité, sa mémoire, sa façon d'être. Ces spécificités sont issues de son phénotype et ne sont en aucune façon inscrites dans son génotype. Penser qu'une sorte de mémoire résiduelle se transmet par les gênes représente une aberration mentale pour chaque Kaminien qui se respecte._  
_- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ministre. Comprenez que l'Empire a besoin de ces renseignements dans le cadre d'une future collaboration. L'intérêt de l'Empire n'est pas seul en jeu, ne le perdez pas de vue... le vôtre aussi.  
- Je comprends.  
- Abordons un dernier problème, Lama Su, qui n'en est peut être pas un pour votre technologie, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je suis tout ouïe.  
- Avez vous déjà tenté de modifier la structure génétique d'un individu vivant ? Je veux dire : quelle formidable bravade nous ferions à la nature si nous pouvions transformer les êtres qu'elle a fait naître emprunts de défauts ! Imaginez..._  
Le ministre Kaminien esquissa un sourire.  
_- Aussi avancées que sont nos connaissances, officier, elles ne nous permettent pas de réaliser un projet aussi ambitieux... pas encore.  
- Fossé technologique ?_ fit Drek, déçu.  
- _Oui et non_, répondit le ministre, pensif. La nature a crée de puissants garde-fous pour empêcher que des êtres évolués ne puissent jouer avec.  
- _C'est à dire ?_  
Lama Su chercha ses mots. Il n'avait que trop titiller un officier de l'Empire... qui plus est un officier de l'Ubiqtorat. Le temps était à l'apaisement… pour le bien de son peuple.  
_- Nous avions pourtant réuni toutes les connaissances de notre race en matière de génétique. C'est rempli d'enthousiasme que notre projet vit le jour. Nos meilleurs scientifiques s'attelèrent à la tâche et nous ne doutions plus de notre réussite. Mais c'était sans compter la terrible résistance de la nature. De nombreux animaux furent modifiés puis moururent dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais leur structure génétique ne nous permettait pas de conclure définitivement. Dans notre arrogance, nous avons décidé de modifier des Kaminiens. Il y a des nuits, officier, où je peux encore entendre leurs hurlements de souffrance._  
_- Pourquoi cet échec ?  
- Techniquement, la modification génétique d'une cellule adulte engendre un virus, soit mortel soit mutagène, qui la détruit ou la transforme, avant de se propager dans l'organisme entier. Nous pensions contourner le problème en créant une enzyme qui bloquerait le virus à sa source, mais dans ce cas, c'est l'enzyme même qui mutait et perforait le cytoplasme de la cellule, avant de se multiplier et d'attaquer tout l'organisme. Nous avons pensé que c'est dans nos lignes de codes génétiques que se nichait l'erreur, mais nous nous trompions. Après un dernier essai en transformant le codage pour qu'il aide l'organisme à créer de lui-même un contre poison, force fut de constater que la nature trouvait toujours un moyen pour lutter contre le changement. Les monstruosités génétiques que nous avons obtenues en témoignent.  
- Ah... et qu'en avez vous fait ?_ interrogea Drek, mû par une curiosité morbide.  
_- Nous ne pouvions les tuer, même pour abréger leur souffrance... c'était... ce sont toujours nos frères, officier. Nous avons isolé une section pour qu'ils puissent achever leur terrible vie en paix. La société Kaminienne leur est reconnaissante. Le dossier est désormais clos, nos connaissances scientifiques sont insuffisantes. Il faudra des dizaines d'années, voir des centaines, pour que nous triomphions une fois pour toute de la nature. A la seule condition que notre peuple réussisse à surmonter son propre traumatisme_.  
- _Vous les avez parqué comme des pestiférés_, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Drek.  
_- Que vouliez-vous que nous fassions, officier ?_ s'emporta Lama Su_. Leur permettre de déambuler dans les cités comme n'importe quel quidam pour qu'ils contribuent au traumatisme de la population ? Cette décision a été prise en conseil restreint et c'est la seule décision qui nous semblait et nous semble toujours la meilleure !_  
_- Calmez-vous, Lama Su. Je respecte votre choix._

Une agitation se fit derrière Drek : Taun We éclata en sanglots. L'officier fut surpris, il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que les Kaminiens étaient capables de pleurer. Le Premier ministre se leva brusquement de son siège, les bras tendus vers son assistante.

_- Taun We ! Je suis désolé... mais l'officier avait abordé le sujet !_

Taun We s'écroula sur le sol, ses longs bras fins lui protégeant la tête. Elle sanglotait comme si son coeur venait de se déchirer. Drek eut de la peine pour elle, sans comprendre le pourquoi de sa souffrance. Il observa la scène avec intérêt.

- _Taun We !_ souffla Lama Su en s'approchant.  
_- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, Lama Su !_ hurla l'assistante.  
Le premier ministre hésita quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir.  
_- Ce n'est pas notre faute, Taun We, je vous en supplie, calmez-vous !  
- Vous vous croyiez supérieurs ? Vous n'êtes que des monstres, tous ! Je vous hais !_

Lama Su s'avança, dans le but évident de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais la Kaminienne fut plus prompte. Elle se releva, le visage souillé et humide. L'officier remarqua alors que ses larmes ressemblaient étrangement aux larmes humaines. Taun We le dévisagea. Ses grands yeux étaient emprunts d'une douleur infinie et Drek sentit son coeur battre violemment.

_- Ne faites plus un seul pas vers moi !_  
Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme et glaciale. Nul doute que si Lama Su s'était approché à ce moment, Taun We lui aurait sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors, comme le dit l'expression. Mais le ministre n'esquissa aucun geste. Son assistante détourna la tête, essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore sous ses yeux, et s'enfuit de la salle en courant. Drek fut encore une fois surpris, les Kaminiens étaient tellement calmes, leurs démarches si gracieuses, il ne pouvait les imaginer en train de courir. La preuve était : il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Lama Su avait le visage décomposé. La scène se figea pendant de longues minutes et Drek respecta le silence du Premier ministre. En fin de compte, celui-ci se rassit et invita l'officier à en faire autant, fermant les yeux et joignant ses doigts en signe de méditation. Drek n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

_- Le frère de Taun We était l'un des Kaminiens à s'être porté volontaire pour cette expérience de modification génétique...  
- Je peux comprendre sa réaction et je suis désolé d'avoir amorcé le sujet, vraiment.  
- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, officier.  
- Son frère...  
- C'est plus un monstre qu'un Kaminien, maintenant._  
La voix du ministre était emprunt d'une grande tristesse.  
_- Nous nous sommes toujours opposés à ce que Taun We revoie son frère. Le choc serait trop grand pour elle. Ce n'est plus le même, physiquement et mentalement. Le virus mutagène l'a littéralement transformé. C'est... horrible._  
Drek ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer l'horreur d'un tel échec. Stupides et arrogants Kaminiens… mais ce n'était pas son problème.  
_- Je vais prendre congé, _fit Drek_. Il est inutile de continuer la conversation dans l'état actuel des choses. Je vous laisse à vos tourments.  
- Un de mes fidèles vous conduira dans vos quartiers. Votre voyage était long et fatigant. Nous nous reverrons demain. Au revoir, officier_.  
Drek exécuta le même signe de tête, alors qu'il rencontrait le Premier ministre pour la première fois et prit congé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa chambre ou plutôt sa suite, située dans une tour qui dominait la cité. Les Kaminiens avaient une belle idée de l'accueil. Le lit était grand, conçu pour un humain et drapé d'un tissu fin et soyeux de couleur bleu. Une table faite dans un matériau qui ressemblait à du verre et du plastique à la fois, ornait le centre de la suite. Plusieurs chaises du même matériau l'entouraient. En plusieurs endroits, des fauteuils du plus grand confort attendaient qu'on veuille bien les essayer. Le sol beige était moquetté et les murs capitonnés absorbaient tous les bruits. Mais Drek n'y prêtait aucune attention, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Taun We. Il marcha de long en large dans la pièce, comme un fauve en cage. Taun We... que ressentirait-il au plus profond de lui si un membre de sa famille partageait le même sort que l'infortuné frère de Taun We ? Une haine immense, mêlée d'un désespoir sans bornes, une douleur sourde et profonde qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Soudain, l'officier su ce qu'il voulait : retrouver Taun We. Il enclencha un intercom et se renseigna pour savoir ou il pouvait trouver l'assistante du Premier ministre. Pour son malheur, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. L'officier quitta sa suite et déambula dans la cité, cherchant les endroits discrets et calmes ou un être débordant de douleur pouvait déverser son trop plein de larmes sans remords. C'est quand il aperçut des enfants Kaminiens jouer sous la pluie battante qu'il eut l'intuition de chercher à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour lui, les coursives extérieures étaient rares, outre les plates formes d'atterrissage. Il retrouva vite Taun We, sur une sorte de promontoire qui dominait la navette avec laquelle il était venu sur Kamino.

_- Taun We..._  
Elle ne se retourna même pas, ayant reconnu le timbre de voix de Drek.  
_- Je n'ai besoin de personne, officier.  
- Je le sais, vous êtes courageuse. Appelez-moi Drek...  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Drek. Gardez-la pour vous et pour ceux qui en ont besoin. C'est Lama Su qui vous a demandé de venir ?  
- Personne ne me dicte ma propre conduite, Taun We. J'espérais être d'un quelconque soutien. Votre douleur me touche, Taun We.  
- C'est gentil, Drek.  
- Traduction : je peux rester ?  
- Oui... si vous voulez.  
- Alors je reste avec vous.  
- Dites-moi, je m'imaginai les officiers de l'Empire froids et dénués de sentiments. Vous êtes différents des autres, Drek._  
L'officier sourit.  
_- Je ne suis pas un monstre sans pitié, voulez-vous dire ?  
- Je ne voulais pas dire ça !_  
Drek s'assit à coté de Taun We. La pluie tombante salissait son bel uniforme et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Il n'avait plus fière allure, mais il s'en moquait. Ce qui l'importunait n'importunait pas les Kaminiens, visiblement. Drek pensa que c'était tout à fait normal pour un peuple qui venait du fond des mers et pour qui l'eau représentait la vie. Masquant sa gêne, l'officier continua de parler.  
_- Vous aimiez votre frère..._  
Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.  
_- Bien sur. C'était plus qu'un frère pour moi. Avec le temps, nous étions devenus plus que des amis. Nous étions l'un pour l'autre le confident idéal...  
- Je suis tellement désolé.  
- Ne le soyez pas, Drek. La faute repose sur les quelques scientifiques responsables de cette horreur... et sur Lama Su.  
- Il a entériné la poursuite de l'expérience sur les Kaminiens, je suppose.  
- Oui.  
- Votre frère est mort, Taun We. Ce virus mutagène l'a tué et l'a transformé en quelque chose d'autre qui n'est plus votre frère. C'est dur à accepter, je sais, mais il faut que vous fassiez le deuil de votre frère... maintenant._  
La plaie était encore vive, il le savait. Avec le temps, elle se refermerait comme toutes les blessures. Touchée par le souvenir de son frère, Taun We éclata encore une fois en sanglots. Mais cette fois, Drek comptait bien la réconforter. Assis, la Kaminienne était légèrement plus grande que l'officier, mais sans démesure. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et, sous la pluie quasi éternelle de Kamino, il tenta d'atténuer sa terrible douleur...

Taun We était une jolie fille, non seulement pour les critères Kaminiens mais pour l'officier Drek aussi. Malgré la grande différence entre les deux races, il se sentait étrangement attiré par l'assistante du ministre. Il avait passé la nuit suivante à penser à elle. Le lendemain, très tôt, il quitta ses quartiers pour espérer rencontrer la Kaminienne à nouveau. Il n'eut même pas à chercher et la retrouva au même endroit que la veille. Il pleuvait encore, ce qui n'était pas chose rare sur cette planète au climat déplorable. Taun We avait la peau douce, étrangement brillante sous la pluie. Le bleu de sa peau s'irisait sous la lumière des éclairs. Drek était hypnotisé par les grands yeux noirs et expressifs de la Kaminienne. Ils étaient si vivants, si profonds... si beaux aussi, il était forcé de le constater. Les yeux de Taun We reflétaient son âme. Ils restèrent quelque temps à contempler les immenses vagues qui se jetaient aux pieds de la cité, comme d'innombrables monstres qui rugissaient de ne pouvoir l'engloutir sous leur fureur. Sans qu'il fût nécessaire à Drek de faire autre chose, elle se sentit très vite en confiance. Taun We se confia à lui et ils parlèrent longtemps.

_- Vous êtes très jolie, Taun We_.  
L'officier était sincère.  
_- C'est gentil, _dit-elle en riant_. Vous n'êtes pas exigeant, je suis tellement différente de vous, Drek !  
- L'apparence ne signifie rien. Nous le savons tous les deux.  
- Je croyais que l'Empire considérait tous les non humains comme des êtres inférieurs, officier. Je me trompe, peut-être ?_  
Drek se tu un moment, ne sachant à l'évidence quoi répondre.  
_- Vous marquez un point, avoua Drek.  
- Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, je le sais. Vous êtes différent_.

Il soupira et détourna son regard des yeux de la Kaminienne. Elle disait vrai. Apparemment, elle en savait plus sur l'Empire que lui sur Kamino. Drek pensa avec regret qu'elle aurait fait un très bon agent de l'Ubiqtorat. Mieux connaître ses ennemis pour mieux les combattre, la doctrine éternelle. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne brise le silence magique qui s'était installé. Il était temps pour l'officier de prendre congé. Lama Su lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la matinée pour finaliser les tractations entre l'Empire et Kamino. Drek se força mentalement à laisser ses sentiments personnels de coté pour se concentrer sur la réussite de sa mission. L'Empereur avait les yeux sur lui. Il se leva.

_- Drek..._  
Etirant son bras long et fin, elle n'eut aucun mal pour saisir la main de l'officier qui commençait à s'éloigner.  
_- Merci, souffla-t-elle._  
Drek fut ému. Sa main trembla un fugitif instant dans celle de Taun We. Puis il se ressaisit et gagna l'intérieur de la cité, sans se retourner. Sur son passage, quelques Kaminiens se retournèrent, trouvant incongru qu'un officier de l'Empire puisse se promener dans une tenue si sale. Mais Drek n'avait que du mépris pour eux. Avant de rejoindre Lama Su, il fit un détour par la navette de classe Lambda et prit des nouvelles de son pilote. Il fut heureux d'avoir prévu des uniformes de rechange et quitta ses vêtements sales et humides. Quand il déambula à nouveau dans les couloirs de la cité, ses habitants se retournèrent encore, mais plus pour la même raison : Drek resplendissait.

_- Voilà notre offre et ce que nous en demandons._  
L'officier tendit au Premier ministre un dossier au sceau de l'Empereur, qui avait la décence d'être rédigé en Basic et dans la langue maternelle du Kaminien. Celui-ci sourit.  
_- Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour analyser votre offre_, demanda-t-il. _Cependant, soyez déjà certain que le coût d'une telle opération dépassera vos prévisions les plus ambitieuses_.  
_- Vous serez surpris de constater à quel point l'Empire se porte bien, alors_.  
De ses longs doigts, Lama Su feuilleta les quelques pages du dossier pendant que Drek finissait d'inspecter l'architecture de la pièce. Quelques minutes après, il observa attentivement le visage de son interlocuteur et ne fut pas surpris d'y lire de la surprise.  
_- Alors, ministre ?  
- Je… et bien… apparemment je m'étais trompé_, constata-t-il. _L'Empire est bien plus riche qu'il ne l'était à la mort de l'ancienne République.  
- La réponse financière vous convient-elle ?  
- Amplement. Il y a de quoi rajeunir notre parc informatique et génétique, motiver nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux et fédérer notre peuple derrière votre projet._  
_- J'en suis ravi.  
- Je lis avec surprise dans votre dossier des noms comme Tarquin, Bast… Je me doute de l'utilisation que vous ferez de ces clones, officier. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que de miser sur la qualité de vos officiers. Très judicieux. Très judicieux aussi le fait d'avoir à leur insu prélevé quelques-unes de leurs cellules.  
- Ceci ne vous regarde pas, Lama Su. Poursuivons : nous sommes donc d'accord sur la vitesse de maturation des clones ?_  
_- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour respecter le nouveau délai. Mais vous porterez la responsabilité de l'éventuelle instabilité et du rapide vieillissement de vos clones, officiers. Ceci est donc réglé pour moi.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lama Su, nous sommes confiants dans les prouesses techniques de votre peuple.  
- Merci_, répondit-il en abaissant sa tête.  
_- Une dernière chose, ne tentez plus d'expériences sur votre peuple comme vous l'avez fait par le passé. Par égard pour votre assistante et pour votre propre fierté._  
_- Ne nous donnez pas d'ordres, officier. Nous savons ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Et nous ferons toujours selon notre volonté._

Drek remit une dernière fois les choses en place. Il se leva brusquement et pointa un doigt vers le ministre en guise d'avertissement. Sa voix devint aussi dure que le plus dur des aciers de Géonosis et aussi froide que la plus froide des banquises gelées de Hoth.

_- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas bien appréhendé la situation, Lama Su. Il me suffit d'un seul claquement de doigt, un seul petit rapport de quelques lignes vers ma hiérarchie, pour que l'Empire s'intéresse à votre planète et à vos connaissances génétiques. Même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, Kamino est loin d'être inaccessible pour une flotte entière équipée d'hyper propulseurs de classe I et de super lasers capables de réduire en cendre vos misérables défenses. Vous serez le témoin de la déchéance de votre peuple car il sera brisé, anéanti, soumis, torturé et réduit en esclavage. Enfin, l'Empire s'emparera de vos connaissances. Vous êtes assez sage pour éviter tout ceci, j'en suis convaincu, Lama Su, alors montrez-vous plus prudent à l'avenir et cessez de me provoquer._

Drek mentait.

Kamino était bien trop loin pour une si grande opération. L'armée aurait été obligée de prévoir un plan de soutien, de ravitaillement et de logistique qu'elle n'était plus en mesure d'assumer. De plus, l'Empereur n'aurait jamais accepté d'envoyer si loin ne serait-ce qu'un petit détachement de ses forces. Les temps se montraient trop incertains et l'empire disposait de biens d'autres ressources. Mais tout cela, Lama Su n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, pensa Drek.

_- Je m'excuse de mon comportement, officier.  
- La suite seulement nous le prouvera, Lama Su.  
- Dois-je lancer le programme génétique dès aujourd'hui ?  
- Ce serait pour le mieux, en effet._  
Le Premier ministre appuya sur un bouton situé sur l'accoudoir gauche de son siège.  
_- Convoquez immédiatement dans mon cabinet les chefs généticiens de toutes les sections._  
Une voix grésillante osa émettre un jugement.  
- _Beaucoup de responsables généticiens sont absents, ou occupés. Faut-il tous les convoquer ? Ils mettront plusieurs heures à venir et n'apprécieront pas..._  
_- Cela suffit ! Restez au poste qui est le votre et obéissez maintenant !_  
Drek regarda le ministre, une flamme d'amusement dans les yeux.  
_- Le respect aveugle de la hiérarchie n'est pas le point fort de votre peuple, n'est-ce pas, Lama Su ? Faites attention, c'est dangereux._  
_- Dangereux pour votre Empire, qui s'étend sur toute la galaxie et a pour ambition de la dominer. Pas pour les Kaminiens. Il y a longtemps que la conquête de l'univers n'est plus une priorité pour nous. C'est pourquoi notre peuple s'est spécialisé dans la génétique... et y a excellé, ce qui explique votre présence aujourd'hui.  
- Vos paroles sont empruntes de bon sens._  
Drek consulta le bracelet métallique qu'il portait sur son poignet gauche.  
_- L'argent sera donc viré sur vos comptes une fois mon rapport transmis. Je reviendrais dans le temps imparti pour récupérer les premiers clones. Personne ne doit être au courant de notre tractation commerciale. Si cela devait s'ébruiter, nos soupçons se porteraient très vite sur vous, Lama Su, avez-vous compris ?_  
_- Très bien. Si c'est pour les rebelles que vous vous inquiétez, soyez assuré de la discrétion de notre peuple, comme le passé vous l'a déjà montré.  
- Parfait._

Il pleuvait... était-il encore la peine de le préciser ? sur Kamino. Les feux de balises de la navette de transport Lambda venaient de s'allumer, suivis de peu par le doux ronflement des moteurs subluminiques. Personne n'assistait au départ de l'officier, comme personne n'avait assisté à son arrivée, d'ailleurs. A part une ravissante Kaminienne à la peau douce et aux grands yeux noirs.

_- J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, Taun We.  
- Dans quelques mois, Drek.  
- Quelque chose me dit que vous allez me manquer.  
- Vous m'oublierez, à mon avis.  
- Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le coeur humain.  
- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre_.  
Drek lui sourit.  
- Comment se dit-on au revoir sur Kamino ?  
_- Faisons plutôt ça à la manière humaine, vous risqueriez d'être déçu.  
- Approchez-vous, Taun We._  
Celle-ci s'approcha avec grâce et Drek lui fit un baiser sur la joue.  
_- Au revoir, officier.  
- A bientôt, charmante Kaminienne._

Il rejoignit la navette et ne se retourna pas. La passerelle se rétracta et rejoignit sa position initiale. Les feux de position clignotèrent et la navette s'éleva lentement vers le ciel ombragé. Ses deux ailes latérales se déplièrent pour lui permettre d'atteindre sa vitesse de croisière. Taun We se trouvait encore sur la baie d'atterrissage, seule, quand la navette s'arracha de l'orbite de Kamino. Les pensées de Drek se tournèrent vers l'Empereur et l'Ubiqtorat. Mentalement, il tenta de mettre au point l'ébauche du rapport qu'il allait transmettre à sa hiérarchie. Rapport très important pour l'empire et pour sa propre carrière. L'officier avait trouvé en Taun We un excellent moyen de surveiller le Premier ministre de Kamino. Au cas ou il aurait la mauvaise idée de jouer un tour aux impériaux, où même de jouer double jeu en offrant aux rebelles les mêmes services. Il fallait toujours se méfier, la terreur ne suffisait pas toujours. Taun We jouerait une excellente et involontaire espionne. La navette n'était toujours pas passée en hyperespace. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Drek s'en aperçut et décida d'aller aux nouvelles. Peut être qu'une avarie soudaine posait problème au pilote. La navette devrait peut-être retourner sur Kamino pour être vérifiée. L'officier sourit devant cette éventualité.

La porte du cockpit était verrouillée de l'intérieur.  
_- Pilote, que se passe-t-il ?_  
Devant l'absence d'une quelconque réponse, Drek tambourina sur la porte.  
_- Nom de... pilote ! Répondez !  
- Restez calme, officier, et tout ira bien._  
La voix était bien celle de son pilote, mais son intonation avait changé. Elle était devenue plus agressive et plus assurée.  
_- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas en route pour Coruscant ?  
- Coruscant est le dernier de vos soucis à présent, _ironisa l'autre  
Drek comprit aussitôt.  
- _Traître ! Vous êtes à la solde de la Rébellion ! Vous allez me livrer à eux !_  
_- Vous avez toujours été perspicace, officier. Asseyez-vous et attendez l'abordage du vaisseau rebelle, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous...  
- Pourriture de Républicain !_  
Drek sentit une vague de panique l'envahir et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture...

**Chapitre 2. L'invention de Marlek**

Rapidement et sans perdre de temps, Drek se dirigea vers la soute où il avait déposé son bagage. Après l'avoir fouillé avec un début de fébrilité, il attrapa le mystérieux bracelet. Il était un peu lourd et l'officier n'avait pas jugé utile de le mettre à son poignet. Il se remémora cette fameuse discussion avec son ami scientifique, quelques jours avant de partir en mission...

Marlek l'avait mandé dans son laboratoire et attentait avec impatience son arrivée. Il avait conçu un tout nouvel instrument spécialement pour la mission de son ami officier. Son laboratoire était situé dans les sous-sols de l'Ubiqtorat, évidemment. C'est là qu'il pouvait disposer de l'espace comme il l'entendait car il y en avait à foison. Il avait agencé plusieurs salles annexes et une grande, immense salle centrale où il menait ses expériences les plus importantes pour l'Empire. Il y régnait en permanence une odeur indéfinissable, celle de produits chimique mélangés avec des odeurs d'huiles. L'antre de Marlek recelait autant de trouvailles biochimiques que de mécaniques en tout genre : robots, engins, accessoires divers... une chambre de grand enfant !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Marlek dévoilait le curieux appareil.

_- A quoi sert cet objet étrange ?_ demanda l'officier.

Marlek lui sourit, hochant la tête avec un air condescendant. Décidément, pensa-t-il, tout ce qui ne touchait pas à l'art des belles paroles le laissait indifférent.

_- Attends, laisse-moi deviner... un piège à jeunes et jolies humaines ?  
- Tsss... c'est un émetteur d'urgence, assez spécial, je l'avoue.  
- En quoi est-il différent des autres ?  
- Il fonctionne dans l'espace.  
_  
Marlek avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Pour lui, c'était l'enfance même de l'art et il acceptait difficilement que les autres comprennent moins facilement. Il lui arrivait souvent de devoir répéter les choses, voir de les rendre plus simple, ce qui lui était insupportable car la science ne devait pas être simplifiée. Plus simple, moins efficace, c'était presque un blasphème. Les scientifiques étaient des incompris !

_- Dans l'espace ? Allons donc, Marlek, tu veux me faire croire que cette petite chose dispose de la puissance nécessaire pour envoyer des ondes à travers l'espace ?  
- Non, en plein espace, à part les moyens de communication traditionnels, on ne peut encore rien faire.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors cette petite chose s'utilise près d'une planète.  
- Pour attirer tous les Impériaux du secteur et dévoiler les plans de l'Empereur au grand jour ?  
- Sceptique, Drek, comme toujours, attends que je t'explique._

L'officier afficha une moue interrogative pendant qu'il tripotait l'objet en question, le soupesant et le retournant dans tous les sens, pour en saisir la signification cachée.

_- Tu n'imagines pas les heures que j'ai passé sur la conception de ce bidule. Au début, c'était relativement amusant. Mais le plus complexe fut de réduire un transducteur à annulation de masse. Imagine ! J'ai réussi grâce à un nouveau composé que j'ai mis dans la bobine de supraconducteurs..._

Drek cilla des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de les fermer d'un air dépité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer quelque chose à son vieil ami.

_- Je sais, tu ne comprends rien. Je vais faire plus simple, ça te va ?_

L'officier hocha la tête, conscient qu'il touchait là aux limites de ses connaissances. Mais aucune connaissance n'était parfaite et Drek avait des priorités, dans lesquelles ne se retrouvait ni l'électronique avancé ni la physique quantique. Plutôt les sciences humaines, études comportementales et histoire de la galaxie.

_- Comme je te disais, cet émetteur s'utilise aux environs d'une planète ou, note bien, d'une quelconque installation disposant d'une balise de communication faisant partie de la matrice à liaisons hyper spatiales de type S , en bref de l'ancien holoréseau de la république._

Drek rassembla ses maigres connaissances, mais il connaissait l'histoire de la défunte république. Il avait aussi longuement étudié la naissance et le développement de son archaïque réseau de communication.

_- Tu veux dire... ?  
- ... que cet émetteur envoie son signal de détresse directement au centre Ubiqtorateur le plus proche, en utilisant un code prioritaire et crypté et se servant des relais de communication les plus proches. Tu vois, il fallait y penser !_ s'exclama Marlek.  
_- Très ingénieux, ton bidule... c'est un concept purement Ubiqtorien ! Je ne pense pas avoir à m'en servir, cependant, mais je te remercie de penser à ma sécurité... avant de penser à une certaine cave !  
- J'espère aussi, mais je préfère être prudent. En ce qui concerne la cave, je poursuis mes expériences sur la synthèse de notre vin, mais c'est complexe. Il va me falloir des crédits supplémentaires pour quelques équipements dont je te passe la description, si tu peux t'en occuper.  
- Je contacterai les services financiers dès que je rentrerai de mission._

Marlek hésita avant de lâcher d'un air faussement désintéressé :

_- Et surtout… fais attention à toi.  
_

L'officier se retourna vers son ami et lui lança un large sourire moqueur.

_- Hé... _(il marqua une pause)_. C'est moi !_

Mais Marlek s'en était déjà retourné au monde qui était le sien, celui des formules scientifiques abstraites, des réactions chimiques imprévisibles et des bidouillages électromécaniques improbables. L'officier Drek contempla longuement le gadget de son ami et le mit négligemment dans sa poche…

**Chapitre 3. Ben Yardis**

Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en servir, pas dans ces circonstances !

L'officier alluma le transmetteur et y tapa une série incompréhensible de chiffres. Une petite diode rouge se mit à clignoter tandis que l'indicateur de transmission se remplissait. Tout d'un coup, Drek sentit une monté de puissance dans les moteurs de la navette : ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer en hyper espace. Et ce maudit émetteur qui n'émettait pas. Drek pesta tout haut. Soudain, les parois métalliques tremblèrent autour de lui de façon imperceptible. L'hyper propulsion venait d'être activée au grand dam de l'officier. Rempli d'espoir, il jeta un regard sur le bracelet : la diode était passée verte ! Enfin !

L'instant d'avant, la navette de classe Lambda dérivait dans le vide de l'espace, à quelques encablures de l'énigmatique planète Kamino. L'instant d'après, elle s'était évanouie, comme absorbée par un vortex invisible et affamé, vers une destination inconnue. Tout aussi invisible, une infime déformation moléculaire, le signal d'urgence émit par Drek, se propagea en quelques microsecondes vers la planète océan, où il fut capté par un récepteur Kaminien de grande puissance. Sans que l'opérateur s'en rende compte, c'était après tout le but cherché, l'onde coda un envoi de priorité principale et un émetteur quelque part sur la planète se déplaça de quelques millimètres, à l'insu de tous, pointant son dard électronique vers la planète des planètes, le Centre Impérial. Aussitôt, un flux invisible de tachions en sortit et se projeta à travers l'espace à une vitesse subliminale. Le courageux petit flux, inqualifiable et inquantifiable, traversa bien des périples, bravant des tempêtes électromagnétiques, transperçant des novas, des pulsars et autres joyeusetés avec la même efficacité. Un instant, il douta même de pouvoir accomplir sa mission car un puissant trou noir se dressait sur sa route. Il resta de marbre, malgré le chant des sirènes qui provenait du coeur du puit sans fond. La matière, l'antimatière et même la lumière tombaient sous son charme destructeur, plongeant dans l'abysse ultime, vers une destinée sombre et inconnue. Mais rien ne réussit à perturber notre rapide petit flux qui le traversa sans même s'en apercevoir. Quelques heures standards plus tard, fatigué, il atteignait le récepteur principal de l'Ubiqtorat sur Coruscant, une énorme parabole d'acier qui dressait sa masse au-dessus de la circulation dense des véhicules en tout genre. Le message transmis, notre petit flux s'éteignit, goûtant à un repos mérité et éternel...

Un bip retentit dans la petite pièce. L'agente préposée aux transmissions s'activa tout d'un coup. Elle se leva énergiquement de son petit bureau glacé pour se diriger à travers les immenses couloirs de l'Ubiqtorat, vers le bureau de l'acharnée et travailleuse Superviseur. L'agent, qui était une agente et dont les courbes étaient magnifiquement mises en valeur par son uniforme, tapa discrètement à la porte du bureau. Une voix féminine mais très autoritaire lui demanda de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Malgré l'heure tardive, la vue de Coruscant était toujours aussi surprenante, belle et grandiose. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et transmis oralement, toujours aussi efficacement, le message au Superviseur Jasba Ven. Puis elle tendit un petit morceau de papier crypté. Au fur et à mesure que la série de code se déchiffrait sous le regard du Superviseur, son visage se métamorphosait. Il devint triste et soucieux, prenant d'un coup plusieurs années. Jasba regarda dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence la préposée aux transmissions se permit d'intervenir.  
_- Voulez-vous autre chose ?  
- Non... merci... vous pouvez disposer._  
Elle salua réglementairement et sortit de la pièce. Le superviseur ne répondit même pas, trop préoccupée par l'événement. Tout d'un coup, elle décrocha le visiophone interne de l'Ubiqtorat, d'une étrange couleur violette et composa plusieurs numéros. Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps...

Ben Yardis était un tout jeune produit de l'Académie, où il avait obtenu une très bonne mention, ainsi que son grade tant convoité d'officier. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour Helena, sa défunte fiancée, morte il y a quelques années dans un terrible accident. Au fil du temps, Ben avait réussi à chasser de son esprit torturé les images de son bonheur disparu. Il se concentrait plus facilement sur son travail, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre plus sérieux et plus efficace sur les champs de bataille. Sorti de l'Académie, le jeune Ben Yardis avait incorporé le prestigieux Escadron Ender, suite à ses états de service. Formation d'élite utilisée dans le dénouement de situations critiques, bien équipée et recrutant la crème des officiers, l'Escadron Ender était connu à travers toute la galaxie, mais bien peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la couleur de leurs uniformes, tellement ses interventions restaient discrètes et efficaces. Ben y avait rapidement fait ses preuves et du jeune officier sortit de l'école, il était devenu un maillon important de l'Escadron. Ses conseils étaient reconnus et écoutés.  
Leur locaux se trouvaient sur Coruscant, du moins leur quartier général. Mais pour préserver l'anonymat de ses membres et la discrétion de ses opérations, leur QG arborait la façade d'une entreprise relativement peu connue et qui n'intéressait personne. Quiconque aurait fouillé un tant soit peu dans les dossiers et les comptes de l'entreprise se serait aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Pas d'activité visible, pas de transactions, pas de listing du personnel, jamais aucune lumière de l'extérieur, des recettes et des dépenses inexistantes... mais personne ne se souciait d'une entreprise comme celle-ci et c'était exactement l'effet escompté. De plus, aucun des soldats de l'Escadron ne devait être reconnu. Dès l'incorporation, les dossiers des candidats étaient tous effacés et remplacés par d'autres. Leurs vies étaient maintenant confidentielles et l'Empire pouvait en disposer comme bon lui semblait. Quand Ben pénétra la première fois dans les locaux, il fut agréablement surpris. Malgré les apparences, les locaux du QG étaient flambant neuf et techniquement très à la pointe du progrès.

Au milieu d'une matinée comme tant d'autres, Ben se trouvait en train de faire du sport dans la salle de musculation. Une condition physique rigoureuse leur était demandée pour mener à bien les missions parfois éprouvantes qu'ils avaient à accomplir. La journée était régulièrement divisée en trois parties : entraînement physique, cours et théorie, pratique et simulations. Les recrues n'avaient que peu de temps libre et même quand ils en disposaient, ils le mettaient à profit pour réviser et s'entraîner. Au bout de quelques mois d'un pareil rythme, il était courant que les jeunes recrues ne se reconnaissent plus dans un miroir ! Ben était en train de travailler sa vitesse de frappe sur une cible mobile quand une alarme discrète retentit dans le bâtiment. Il ne l'entendit pas de suite. C'est une petite lumière rouge clignotante qui attira son attention. La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître son ami Berek.

_- C'est l'alarme, Ben !_ claironna-t-il.

Ben acquiesça. Il désactiva le dispositif d'entraînement et essuya rapidement la sueur de son visage. Il enfila à la hâte son uniforme, un treillis facile à mettre et se lança en courant dans les couloirs. Il arriva en même temps que les autres en salle de briefing. La pièce était grande et confortable et une table imposante trônait en son milieu. Quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, un émetteur holographique projetait en son centre les informations importantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général Merlouif arriva. Le briefing pu alors commencer.

_- Bonjour à tous_, entama-t-il.

Sa voix était grave, bourrue et sa moustache frémissait quand il parlait.

_- Voici les faits. A dix heures et trente-trois minutes, heure locale, l'Ubiqtorat recevait un appel de secours de l'un de ses agents en mission. Le signal provenait de Kamino, dans la bordure extérieure. Selon toutes vraisemblances, l'Agent Drek Svar vient d'être capturé par les forces rebelles. Les agents de cet organisme sont remarquablement bien formés pour résister aux interrogatoires, mais ils ne peuvent pas éternellement cacher ce qu'ils savent. C'est là que nous intervenons. Des questions ?_  
_- L'Ubiqtorat ne possède-t-il pas sa propre force d'intervention ?_ fit remarquer une recrue.  
_- C'est exact. Ils sont aussi capables que nous pour le sauver des griffes ennemies. Mais Drek Svar possède une trop grande valeur aux yeux de l'alliance rebelle. En ce moment même, les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat sont espionnés, peut-être de l'intérieur et très certainement de l'extérieur. Dès que l'Oméga Force se mettra en branle, ces maudits mouchards avertiront leur contact et il sera certainement impossible de retrouver l'agent. Ils le changeront de planète et de système autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que nous perdions sa trace. L'Ubiqtorat jouera le mort pour tromper la vigilance ennemie, pendant que nous préparerons notre intervention._  
_- Comment avons-nous localisé sa trace ?_  
_- Nous avons donc contacté Kamino. Et nous avons obtenu une entière coopération de leur part. Ils nous ont fourni les renseignements de leurs radars. Nous avons ainsi obtenu l'heure de passage en hyperespace de la navette, et quelques indices quant aux destinations possibles._

Le général reprit son souffle et aiguisa sa fine moustache.

_- Les ordinateurs viennent de calculer les trajectoires possibles et leur durée. Ils les ont comparé aux registres d'arrivées des différentes planètes et il y a de fortes présomptions pour que l'agent soit détenu sur Tatooine. C'est une planète trop éloignée de la juridiction impériale pour que les rebelles se sentent inquiétés. Mais à la moindre alerte, ils n'hésiteront pas à se déplacer autant de fois que nécessaire. Il y a d'autres présomptions sur d'autres planètes, mais les ordinateurs ne leur ont accordé qu'un pourcentage de chance minime. Cependant, certains d'entre vous iront sur ces planètes pour préparer une éventuelle intervention. Le gros de l'Escadron Ender se rendra sur Tatooine, nous n'avons pas alerté la garnison locale pour ne pas alerter les rebelles. Certains de nos agents sont déjà en place sur la planète et entament les premières investigations dans la plus extrême discrétion. Nous allons mettre à profit notre avantage, soldats !_

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se détacha, sortant de l'obscurité.

_- Prenez place parmi nous, Lieutenant Emon Kalem._

Le général se tourna vers les membres de l'Escadron Ender.

_- Je vous présente le directeur de la célèbre force Oméga, de l'Ubiqtorat. Sur demande de leur part, nous avons accepté qu'il participe activement à la préparation et au déroulement de notre intervention. Je suis certain que ses conseils nous serons utiles dans notre recherche de perfection._  
_- C'est trop d'honneur, Général. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre._

Emon était un fin et grand gaillard, mais on distinguait sous sa combinaison treillis une musculature développée. Son visage tirait vers l'ovale et ses yeux brillaient de confiance et de sagesse.

_- J'avais fini de leur expliquer ce que nous savons déjà tout deux._

Il regarda le bracelet à son poignet et reprit la parole.

_- P'tits gars, préparez votre barda, embarquement dans 17 minutes pour les navettes en partance pour l'Errinic. Nous achèverons le briefing pendant le voyage. Exécution._

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les soldats se trouvaient rangés devant l'embarcadère n°18, où plusieurs navettes Lambda les attendaient. Quand la voûte nuageuse de Coruscant s'effaça, remplacée par la voûte céleste, un spectacle magnifique s'offrit à leurs yeux : le resplendissant et phénoménal Errinic. Ce dernier orbitait avec une grâce imposante autour du Centre Impérial, symbole vivant de la force inébranlable de l'Empire. Il en avait connu des batailles, dont une majorité de victoires écrasantes. Tous avaient hâte de voir de l'intérieur cette splendeur qui, de nombreuses fois, avait fait briller l'honneur de l'Empire en remportant des batailles perdues d'avance. Leurs navettes furent lentement tractées et entraînées dans un des nombreux hangars du stardestroyer. La procédure dura quelques minutes, que Ben utilisa pour connaître un peu plus le membre de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Directeur de l'Oméga Force, c'est ça ?_ interrogea-t-il.

Emon était assis à coté de lui et il tourna la tête.

_- C'est ça... mais je trouve le terme un peu pompeux. Appelez-moi Emon, simplement.  
- Ca me va. Je suis Ben Yardis, enchanté.  
- J'ai lu votre dossier... brillante carrière, Ben.  
- Je pensais que mon dossier était de ces dossiers que peu de gens peuvent espérer lire ?  
- Il l'est. Disons que j'ai un haut niveau d'habilitation dans l'Ubiqtorat. Ceci explique cela.  
- En tout cas, merci.  
- De rien,_ répondit Emon sérieusement. _Vous êtes un officier prometteur et j'ai hâte de vous voir, votre escadron et vous, à l'oeuvre. Ca ne saurait tarder, je pense._  
_- Les rebelles sont d'ores et déjà cuits, et ce ne sera pas à cause du soleil de Tatooine !_

Ben s'esclaffa de bon coeur, Emon hocha la tête et d'autres qui suivaient leur conversation sourirent.

Quand la navette se fut immobilisée, la cloison s'effaça, libérant les hommes et leur matériel sur la baie d'embarquement. L'intérieur du vaisseau ressemblait à une vaste fourmilière. Tout y était organisé jusqu'au plus petit détail, et pourtant le premier sentiment qu'on en avait était celui d'une cohue générale. Des uniformes de toutes les teintes, des armures brillantes, des combinaisons fières et sombres, des robots de toutes les formes, tout n'était que mouvement et disparité. Une silhouette familière s'approcha : le général Merlouif les attendait déjà.

**Chapitre 4. Une séance d'interrogation à l'ancienne**

Drek reprit connaissance.  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait était l'irruption brutale des soldats rebelles dans la navette. Puis son esprit avait sombré dans un puit noir et profond. Des rayons paralysants, à n'en pas douter. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, l'officier se trouvait dans une petite pièce aux parois métalliques. Un néon diffusait une pâle clarté sur les murs sans âmes. Il se trouvait assis sur une chaise, les mains ligotées derrière le dos du dossier. On ne l'avait pas encore touché, ni maltraité. Pas encore, du moins. Il ne chercha même pas à se défaire de ses liens, se doutant que le noeud avait été fait avec efficacité. De toute façon, cela ne lui aurait servi à rien. Il se décontracta donc et attendit patiemment une visite prochaine. Quand il fut certain que la trotteuse dans sa tête venait d'effectuer son soixantième tour, il se prit à rire. Le petit jeu et la petite mise en scène étaient fort bien connus de l'agent Drek, qui l'avait appliqué à quelques reprises. C'était tellement prévisible. Classique. Faire mijoter le prisonnier à petit feu en lui faisant ressasser et ressasser sa situation. Situation qui n'était pas très plaisante pour l'officier, mais il n'allait pas leur donner ce plaisir. Certainement pas. Il s'étira et décida, contre toute attente, d'essayer de dormir. Sa tête pendait en arrière et ses jambes étaient allongées, ce n'était pas confortable mais il avait connu pire. Il chercha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil dans les premières minutes... et dans les suivantes, ce fut le sommeil qui le prit à l'improviste. Drek avait peu dormi ces dernières nuits et son corps avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour récupérer.

Il rêva. Combien d'heures Drek avait passé à dormir, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais il se rappelait très bien du personnage récurent qui était revenu dans chacun de ses rêves, comme un leitmotiv. Taun We. Cette... charmante ? Kaminienne dont il s'était rapproché au cours de sa mission. Au cours de ses rêves, elle arborait toujours la même tenue, magnifique et lumineuse. Son long cou penché sur lui, la conseillère lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort, de courage. A chaque fois qu'il voulait parler, elle lui intimait le silence en posant un doigt délicat sur les lèvres de l'officier. Elle lui caressa même les cheveux pendant un temps, apaisant ses craintes et ses doutes.

Après avoir été réveillé de la manière la plus brutale qui soit, une paire de gifles, Drek pouvait encore apercevoir la jolie Kaminienne qui lui susurrait que tout se passerait bien, qu'il devait avoir confiance. Il leva les yeux et détailla son interlocuteur... ou plutôt, son interlocutrice, car il s'agissait bien d'une rebelle de la gente féminine. Il fut terriblement surpris et cela devait se lire sur son visage.

_- Je vous étonne ?_ commença-t-elle d'une voix pas si froide. _Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de voir une femme diriger un interrogatoire, avouez-le. L'empire que vous servez reste un indécrottable ramassis de misogynes, en plus de leurs nombreux autres défauts._  
Drek se cantonna au mutisme.  
_- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? Ce n'est pas galant de votre part, officier.  
- J'ai tendance à oublier la galanterie quand je suis réveillé d'une si charmante façon._

Elle sourit et Drek l'observa avec minutie. Elle était très mignonne, et là encore, il fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver devant lui une femme, et encore moins une femme au physique si agréable. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux qui lui descendaient sur les épaules. Plusieurs mèches rebelles encadraient un visage doux et fin, tandis que deux petits yeux aux reflets émeraude l'épiaient et le jaugeaient. Si on ajoutait à cette description que la jeune femme possédait des courbes à rendre jalouse n'importe laquelle des mannequins de Coruscant, Drek aurait pu se croire au paradis. Une mallette disposée à coté d'elle, à moitié ouverte, laissait apparaître une gamme d'outils de tailles et de formes diverses destinés à la pratique séculaire de la torture raffinée. L'officier revint vite sur terre.

_- Oh !_ pouffa-t-elle. _Je suis certaine que vous avez aimé ça._  
_- Il va sans dire que je préfère être giflé par une créature aussi charmante que vous._  
Cette discussion commençait à l'amuser, finalement.  
_- Merci pour le compliment, officier. Vous voyez, vous redevenez galant.  
- Ne pas l'être serait un affront pour mon ego, même dans la situation actuelle._  
Elle lui envoya une dose non négligeable de phéromones sexuelles à travers le regard.  
_- Je connais pratiquement votre vie par coeur,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je n'en doute pas. Le contraire m'eut étonné. Mais votre misérable service de renseignements ne vous a communiqué que ce que l'Empire voulait que vous sachiez._  
Sa voix avait frôlé le dédain.  
_- Drek... ne le prenez pas comme çà, tout avait si bien commencé entre nous ! Vous venez de me vexer, vraiment. J'avais tellement envie de vous surprendre, vous m'avez coupé dans mon élan. Pourtant je sais des choses sur vous que même l'Ubiqtorat ignore. Vilain garçon. Pour la peine, je crois bien que je vais vous punir._

Elle farfouilla sa mallette et en sortit un bandeau d'une teinte violemment rougeâtre. D'une main experte, elle banda les yeux de l'officier, sans oublier de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa joue alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Drek en connaissait un bout sur l'art de déstabiliser. Mettre le prisonnier en situation d'anxiété en le privant du sens de la vue. Encore un classique des manuels sur la torture douce. Par contre le baiser, lui, n'était mentionné nulle part !

_- Vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne connais même pas le vôtre...  
- Pour vous, ce sera Elna, bel officier._  
Drek perçut le son d'outils qui s'entrechoquaient. La punition ?  
_- J'ai choisi un outil particulièrement classique que vous connaissez bien, officier. Mais je vous laisse la surprise de le découvrir, et aussi de découvrir sur quelle partie de votre corps j'en jouerai._  
_- Elna, s'il vous plait, vous savez bien que c'est inutile,_ constata Drek. _Je suis pratiquement conditionné pour subir ce genre de traitement tout en gardant le sourire ! Ce n'est pas..._

_  
_Une vive douleur sur sa cuisse gauche. Un jaillissement de souffrance puis plus rien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Drek douta de son conditionnement. Mais la douleur s'effaça comme par enchantement. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler. La douce voix d'Elna lui parvint.

_- Je sais, ça fait mal. Vous m'en voyez désolée.  
- J'en doute... mais ce n'est pas la question_, lui répondit une voix affaiblie.  
_- Effectivement, officier. Je vous sais extrêmement intelligent. Mettez-vous un instant à ma place... que feriez-vous pour obtenir ces précieux renseignements ?  
- Et bien, puisque nous parlons d'égal à égal, en ce qui concerne ce domaine tout du moins, j'emploierai en premier lieu le levier psychique car je ne suis pas un adepte des tortures physiques. Avec moins de douceur que vous, je dois bien l'admettre, je ne suis qu'un mâle.  
- Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Parlons donc de votre femme et de votre fille._

Drek s'en voulu de l'avoir mise sur la voie. Mais de toute façon, elle en serait venue là d'une manière ou d'une autre alors autant ne pas retarder une discussion qui devait inévitablement arriver.

_- Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire, _lâcha l'officier maladroitement.

- _Elle ? _intervint Elna_. De qui parlez-vous donc ? De votre tendre aimée ou de votre charmante fille ?_

_- Je me fiche de savoir comment vous avez obtenu cette information, mais laissez ma fille en dehors de ça !  
- Vous me décevez un peu. Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase et combien de fois l'avez-vous entendu également ? Je vous le demande..._  
_- Trop souvent, c'est vrai,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Les formalités étant échangées, à présent il est temps d'en venir au coeur même du sujet qui nous intéresse. N'est-ce pas, officier ? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me voir, aussi je vous ai lancé un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est loin de laisser les hommes... et les femmes !... indifférents. J'aurais presque envie de vous retirer ce bandeau pour que vous en profitiez._  
_- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point._

Comme un souffle, Elna détacha le morceau de tissu qui tomba sur les épaules de l'officier. Drek tomba sur deux yeux de braises qui le fixaient. Il détourna le regard sur sa cuisse meurtrie. Le tissu était encore intact et rien n'indiquait l'origine de la douleur. Brûlure par induction, peut-être. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les êtres qu'il aimait et qui l'attendaient sur Coruscant...

_- Je veux savoir comment vous avez appris pour ma fille et... ma femme. J'ai passé des années à cultiver le mystère qui les entoure et je voudrais bien savoir où j'ai failli._  
Elle lui envoya un petit sourire presque tendre.  
_- C'est vous qui me surprenez, officier. J'ai rencontré un tas d'hommes, je ne vous parlerai pas des femmes, célibataires ou mariés, jeunes ou vieux, vierges ou non, tendres ou machos... mais aucun ne possédait cette sensibilité qui affleure en vous dès que vous parlez de votre petite protégée. Vous feriez… vous faites ? un bon père de famille, droit et fidèle, et vous me plaisez. Si je n'étais pas si volage et frivole..._

Drek sentit la main d'Elna lui caresser la cuisse. A travers le tissu rugueux de son uniforme, il pouvait sentir combien elle était douce. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit l'image de cette créature, en face de lui, mais sans y parvenir complètement. La main hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha de son entrejambe. L'officier sursauta et ses cuisses tremblèrent. C'était loin d'être désagréable... c'était pire et il essaya tant bien que mal de focaliser son attention ailleurs… sur sa petite Daphné par exemple.

_- Voyons, officier... détendez-vous. Que vous importe de penser à autre chose qu'à moi en cet instant ? Tout est si loin et moi, je suis là, tout près de vous. Sentez-vous la chaleur qui brûle en moi ? Libérez celle qui brûle au fond de vous, laissez-vous aller, mon officier !_

Drek ferma les yeux mais ne pu effacer l'horrible et indécente vision d'Elna. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, elle était désirable mais c'était tout. Il n'allait pas laisser ses bas instincts primaires prendre le dessus. C'était un officier Impérial et il devait garder la dignité qui sied à tout officier.

_- Laissez-moi !_ eut-il le courage de crier.  
La main se retira et en même temps, le sourire sur le visage de la jolie rebelle.  
_- Vous n'êtes pas un homme !  
- Je suis l'officier Drek Svar, agent de l'Ubiqtorat en mission pour le compte de l'Empereur.  
- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

Sa voix s'était achevée sur une note des plus malsaines. Elle remit le bandeau sur les yeux de l'officier qui n'eut pas droit cette fois-ci au petit baiser. Le même bruit que tout à l'heure... Elna cherchait apparemment l'outil qui stimulerait le mieux ses pulsions sadiques.

- _Je vais prendre du plaisir à jouer avec vous, Drek. Et dans quelques heures, vous me supplierez de faire de vous ce que je désirerai, pourvu que la souffrance se taise. Mais il sera trop tard. Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi experte que vous dans le raffinement de la torture, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Dans quelques heures, vous ne serez plus le fier et pédant officier impérial, vous serez un morceau de chair sanguinolent et souffrant... vous serez ma chose à moi. Quand enfin, vous serez anéanti physiquement, je ferais en sorte de vous anéantir moralement en m'occupant de ce qu'il y a de plus sacré pour vous : votre petite Daphné, c'est ça ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point mon imagination perfide est constructive, quand j'ai devant moi un si bel étalon, prêt à assouvir mes petits fantasmes. Au travail, officier, au travail, nous avons des choses à faire !  
_  
Drek ne se rappelait plus quand la douleur avait commencé, ni même quand elle avait fini. Si même elle avait fini car il avait toujours profondément mal. Elna avait débuté les choses en douceur, si on peut dire. Des micros souffrances distribuées ça et là sur son corps nu. Car elle avait prit soin de le déshabiller complètement, lui enlevant toute dignité et profitant par la même occasion du spectacle de son corps. Drek n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Les supplications et les prières n'auraient rien donné, il le savait d'expérience. Et il était déterminé - avait-il jamais eu le moindre doute ? - à ne rien révéler de sa mission. Il était l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat et par la même, le bras de l'Empereur : il ne devait pas faillir. Plutôt couper le bras que de le voir corrompre, pourrir jusqu'à la moelle, infecté par cette vermine rebelle.  
Il avait toujours terriblement mal, il n'était même pas en état de dire si Elna était toujours dans la pièce, s'il était allongé ou encore attaché sur sa chaise. Il ne sentait de son corps que les milliards d'informations de douleur transmis par ses nerfs. Combien de temps la séance avait-elle duré ? Une heure, deux heures, dix heures ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Tout n'avait été qu'un déferlement de souffrance, une montée en puissance progressive de la torture jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle à la mort. Oui, il avait hurlé. Son corps avait hurlé. Mais son âme, bien trempée par des années d'éducation, n'était toujours pas prête à se livrer aux rebelles. Après les micros souffrances, Elna était passée aux coupures insidieuses, aux endroits où celles-ci irradiaient le plus la douleur, les muqueuses n'étant pas en reste, ainsi que les parties génitales. Le pire dans tout ça était de ne pas savoir sur quelle partie du corps la prochaine plaie naîtrait. Mais le fait d'avoir déjà administré ce genre de douleur ; oui Drek l'avait déjà pratiqué de nombreuses fois ; le rendait plus fort pour la supporter. Ce qui le différenciait des autres prisonniers. La bouche emplie de sang et sa langue hurlant son tourment, Drek eut droit à un court répit.

_- Vous êtes un bel homme et c'est plaisir à vous voir souffrir, officier. Je tenais à vous le dire.  
- Je... ne dirais rien... c'est inutile,_ articula-t-il la bouche en feu.  
_- Je le sais bien. Je n'essaye même pas de soutirer les informations que vous détenez. Ce serait pure perte pour le moment. Vous êtes au-dessus de la souffrance physique, mais peut-être pas au-dessus de la souffrance morale. Et je compte bien tout savoir tôt ou tard._  
_- Alors... pourquoi ?_  
_- Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas professionnel. Cette perte de temps n'est pas digne de moi, mais j'y prends un tel plaisir. C'est malheureux que vous n'en preniez pas, vous, mais soyez assurée que je m'amuse._  
_- J'aime assez ce que vous faites, Elna,_ ironisa-t-il. _Non, vraiment... Je n'y mets pas moi-même un tel art de la sophistication, mais j'admire votre façon de procéder, votre mise en scène, vos gestes sensuels et si... douloureux. Nous pourrions un jour mettre en commun nos connaissances, nous y gagnerons certainement tous les deux. Qu'en dites vous ?_

_  
_Elna rit de bon cœur.  
_- Je vois que vous avez toujours le sens de l'humour. Vous me plaisez de plus en plus.  
- A votre service, ma jolie rebelle.  
- Bien, ne perdons plus de temps et passons au degré supérieur, alors !_

Le degré supérieur était le préféré d'Elna. Sans la voir, il pouvait distinguer les petits cris jouissifs qu'elle poussait à chacun de ses hurlements. L'extraction d'ongle était un jeu qu'elle maniait avec merveille. Rapide et précise, elle les faisait sauter avec dextérité, comme si elle pratiquait depuis sa naissance. Mais la souffrance qui accompagnait chaque arrachage était tout sauf rapide. Une espèce de douleur sourde mais tellement forte que Drek en versait des larmes. Il ne bougeait même pas ses doigts, sachant qu'il ne faisait que retarder la douleur et qu'il valait mieux l'affronter plutôt que la fuir. Quand Elna passa à la souffrance par induction nerveuse, au niveau de son mâle attribut, il voulu s'évanouir mais son mental était si fort qu'il encaissa la douleur plutôt que de l'éviter. Il avait versé tant de larmes qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore en avoir. Cette douleur était multipliée par cette sensation de déshonneur, d'avilissement qu'il ressentait alors que son organe bondissait comme un pantin désarticulé sous les inductions nerveuses. Et la nature étant ce qu'elle était et par un bizarre mécanisme chimique, celui-ci se durcissait au fur et à mesure que l'officier rugissait. Il y eut une seconde pause mais il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.  
_- Un peu diminué… humilié peut-être… même pas ?_interrogea Elna.  
Il mit de longues minutes à récupérer ses esprits, avant qu'il ne perçoive à nouveau la voix de la rebelle.  
_- Un vrai régal... cracha-t-il avec dédain.  
- Je savais que vous aimeriez._

Il sentit une poigne enserrer son « instrument » tout droit dressé. La main chaude d'Elna commença à serrer, comprimant veines et artères jusqu'à ce que le membre se mette à violacer. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair jusqu'au sang, lentement et tendrement. Cette situation lui était plus qu'insupportable mais pour une fois, il se taisait, conscient que gâcher le plaisir de la rebelle ne lui causerait que des problèmes supplémentaires.

_- Je n'ai pas voulu lui causer trop de dommages, _entama-t-elle_. Je suis certain que tôt où tard, de votre plein gré, vous vous en servirez pour assouvir mon désir. Quand je posséderai enfin votre âme et votre corps, complètement et sans rémission. Nous passerons du bon temps, Drek, je m'en réjouis déjà._  
La pression sur son appendice se relâcha et les sensations commencèrent à revenir comme la marée recouvre son territoire. La sale petite garce, pensa-t-il. Ses lèvres étaient sèches mais il continua de parler.  
_- J'ai hâte... d'y être. Ne peut-on pas... accélérer les choses ?_  
Sa voix était hachée par ses halètements tourmentés.  
_- Vous ne savourez pas assez l'instant présent, officier. Moi si._  
_- Désolé de montrer... autant d'empressement, Elna... mais je suis assez pressé, une mission de la plus haute importance m'attend... pour le compte de l'Empereur... je ne voudrais pas me mettre en retard !_  
_- Je ne vois pas le temps passer avec vous, Drek. Vous êtes un amour. M'en direz vous plus sur votre mission ou resterez-vous borné comme un Bantha ? Notez que cela ne me gêne pas, car je finirai par le savoir. C'était simplement histoire de pimenter notre conversation._  
_- Vous êtes bien... rapide, jolie rebelle. Nous en sommes... à peine aux préliminaires._  
Elle fit une petite moue de mépris.  
_- Excusez-moi, Drek. Continuons donc !_

Il sentit des électrodes se poser sur ses tempes. Le matériel lourd. Si elles étaient aussi perfectionnées que celle conçues par l'Empire, l'officier savait qu'il avait du mouron à se faire. Mais dans l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, plus rien ne lui importait, ni la vie, ni la mort, ni rien du tout. Sauf une seule et unique chose : ne rien révéler. Qu'était sa vie ? Rien. Qu'était l'Empire ? Tout. Il ne fallait pas sacrifier l'Empire pour un individu, aussi précieux soit-il. Il aurait bien tenté le grand plongeon dans le gouffre dont on ne revient pas, mais les rebelles avaient prit soin de retirer sa fausse dent remplie de cyanure. Pourtant, Marlek l'avait assemblé avec le plus grand soin, à partir de matériaux indétectables de la plus haute technologie. Elle devait passer inaperçue sur tous les types de scans et de filtres, et assurer aux membres de l'Ubiqtorat de pouvoir choisir la fin de leur choix en cas de capture. Il fallait croire que la technologie rebelle était bien avancée. Drek ne cessait de dire qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la menace terroriste. Il avait maintenant la preuve flagrante de son raisonnement, et ce depuis toujours. L'Empire avait sans doute du matériel de pointe, mais cette gangrène réussissait toujours à s'en procurer une partie, par quelque moyen détourné que ce soit. Il fallait compter avec ça maintenant.

Un déclic coupa le fil de sa pensée et quelques secondes après, son cerveau sembla exploser. Une douleur aiguë et inhumaine, pire que si une lame traversait et retraversait son cerveau sans s'arrêter. Il poussa un hurlement si fort qu'Elna en fut presque effrayée. Presque. Elle sourit et entreprit de monter le niveau d'intensité de l'appareil. Cette fois-ci, Drek pu différencier avec une précision inouïe l'explosion de chacune des cellules de son cerveau. Elles ne semblaient pas exploser toutes ensemble, non, toutes crevaient comme des bulles qui remontent à la surface d'un verre de champagne (Corellien, cela dit), les unes après les autres et cet effet démultipliait la torture par un million. Quand ses poumons se furent vidés de tout leur oxygène, l'officier se surprit à hurler encore. Son mental était à bout, mais le temps était loin encore ou il révélerait les sombres complots de l'Empereur. Le petit manège de la rebelle dura un temps indéterminé mais dans sa souffrance proche de la folie, Drek constata qu'il durait bien plus longtemps que les précédents jeux. Son corps lui faisait hurler des mots qu'il n'aurait pas prononcé en temps normal : des supplications implorant la pitié. La pitié était un sentiment qui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps à travers l'univers. Et il savait en son âme et conscience que cela ne servait à rien et ne faisait qu'accroître le sadisme du tortionnaire. Elna avait encore augmenté l'appareil d'un cran et cette fois ci, le corps de l'officier jugea que trop, c'était trop, et il sombra dans un profond coma...

Il était allongé, semble-t-il. A même sur le sol, ou alors dans un lit très dur, et froid comme la mort. Le bandeau était toujours sur ses yeux. Ses coupures lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il ne sentait rien sur sa peau, soit qu'elle était devenue totalement insensible, soit qu'on l'avait entre temps revêtu d'habits ou d'une couverture. Il tendit ce qui lui restait d'oreilles et analysa la pièce. Il n'eu aucune difficulté à localiser la respiration d'une seconde personne, non loin de lui. Selon toute probabilité, c'était Elna. C'était elle qui s'occupait de son cas... mais il n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir une autre personne, plus compréhensive, plus amicale, prête à l'écouter et à l'aider, selon la vieille méthode de la dualité de personnalité. Un bourreau cruel et sadique et son opposé, dont le but était de soutirer la confiance du prisonnier. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_- Bonjour, officier._

Elna.

Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas changer son interlocutrice. D'un coté parce que l'officier aimait bien la jolie rebelle, de l'autre parce que de toute façon, il connaissait bien le procédé et n'aurait pas craqué pour autant. Il se releva tout doucement et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'Elna accourre pour lui apporter son aide.

_- Attendez, Drek, je vais vous aider.  
- Non... souffla-t-il.  
- Comme vous voulez..._ répondit Elna, pour le moins vexée.  
_- Ce serait contraire aux règles de la galanterie et du savoir-vivre._

L'officier se força à sourire alors qu'il faisait des efforts désespérés pour se mettre d'aplomb. Ses jambes étaient faibles et refusaient d'exécuter correctement les ordres de son cerveau. Il se reprit à plusieurs fois, d'autant plus gauchement que ses yeux ne pouvaient rien voir. Une fois debout, ses jambes tremblèrent de plus belle et son corps oscilla vers l'avant de façon dangereuse. Un afflux trop rapide de sang dans le crâne lui fit soudain tourner la tête et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Son corps s'effondra comme une masse devenue soudain inerte et sans vie. Il bascula de tout son poids en avant... et fut rattrapé de justesse par la rebelle. Elle encaissa le choc sans broncher et enserra le torse de l'officier dans ses petits bras.

Une porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs soldats rebelles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, l'arme au poing.  
_- Un problème, mademoiselle ?_ s'enquit l'un d'eux.  
_- Aucun à part votre présence, retournez à votre poste.  
- Voulez-vous que nous vous aidions à...  
- Je vous ai donné un ordre !_ aboya-t-elle.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce était à nouveau redevenue le terrain de chasse d'Elna. Son terrain favori et elle comptait bientôt agrémenter son tableau de chasse avec la tête de l'officier Drek. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes dans mes bras._

L'officier avait reprit connaissance mais il était encore trop faible pour parler, encore moins pour bouger et tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte féminine. Son esprit n'était que chaos et à travers ce chaos, il percevait la douce voix de la rebelle. Cette dernière supportait toujours le poids de Drek sans ciller. Sa main droite glissa le long de son dos et vint caresser les cheveux de l'officier, tendrement.

_- La... la... ne dites rien._

Ses pupilles étaient closes et pourtant, il semblait deviner la silhouette de celle qui le tenait dans ses bras. Une charmante extra-terrestre à la peau bleuté et douce, au regard transperçant et généreux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, comme dans son rêve. C'était bon de se laisser aller, de se sentir en sécurité. Sa voix était douce et ses gestes si tendres. Drek aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement.

_- Taun We..._ souffla-t-il.  
Elna enregistra mentalement le nom pour de plus amples recherches, avant de répondre.  
_- Il n'y a pas de Taun We dans cette pièce. Il n'y a que votre amie et confidente, Elna._  
L'officier reçut une décharge en plein cœur. Si même son esprit commençait à le tromper... il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte mais ses muscles ne lui répondirent pas... il voulut pleurer.  
_- Lâchez-moi, implora-t-il._

_- Ne faites pas l'enfant, si je vous lâche, vous allez tomber._

Arrivant au terme de ses forces, Elna l'accompagna doucement au sol et l'adossa contre une des parois métalliques. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et s'assit à coté de lui, posant sa main délicate sur sa jambe gauche. Même là, elle était encore trop près de lui à son goût. Mais il n'avait plus la force de rien faire, juste de se laisser aller, sa tête appuyée contre le métal froid, dodelinant de gauche à droite d'un air las. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, mais il ne sentait plus le bandeau. Elna avait du le lui enlever en l'amenant par terre.

_- Votre fille est vraiment charmante, officier.  
- Nooon..._ accusa-t-il d'une voix flétrie.  
_- Elle est plutôt intelligente pour son âge._  
Les lèvres de Drek tremblèrent et il se mura dans le silence.  
_- Je n'ai pas encore d'enfants, mais si je devais avoir une fille, j'aimerai qu'elle lui ressemble, vraiment._  
Toujours rien.  
_- Votre fille danse divinement bien, en tout cas. C'est une bonne idée que de l'avoir inscrite à ces cours._  
Le menton s'abaissa tristement.  
_- Je suis certaine qu'en grandissant, elle développera une profonde aversion pour votre exécrable empire. Qui sait si elle ne deviendra pas une grande rebelle, un jour. Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive, en tout cas. Elle le mérite. Quand son père et sa mère auront disparu, la pauvre petite aura besoin de nouveaux repères. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle obtienne le meilleur des enseignements, basé sur la justice et l'amour de la liberté._  
C'en était trop pour le cœur gonflé de l'officier.  
_- Un beau jour... nous nous reverrons... que ce soit dans ce monde... ou dans l'autre, en enfer... je jure sur la tête de ceux qui me sont le plus chers ... de vous faire payer..._  
_- Des menaces... c'est si bas. Je ne vous ai encore rien fait !_ lança Elna d'une voix innocente. _Je suis certain qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger. Je vous propose un choix... votre protégée et son bonheur ou bien l'empire que vous servez aveuglément. Regardez, Drek... dans ma main._

_  
_Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et la lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes. Mais il distingua ce que la rebelle agitait devant ses yeux : une photo de sa fille. Elle avait été prise par un badaud sur la demande de l'officier, un beau jour de permission sur Coruscant. Drek tenait sa fille entre les bras. Ils souriaient car c'était un jour spécial pour Daphné. Elle avait obtenu un A+ à son examen de fin d'année pour les jeunesses impériales. Elle agitait le diplôme du bout de son petit bras. Elle irradiait la joie.

_- Vous avez fouillé chez moi !  
- Un tout petit peu. Nous n'avons rien dérangé, c'est promis. Tenez, prenez-la._

Elle manipula les bracelets qui entravaient ses mains. Ils s'ouvrèrent comme par enchantement, quelques secondes plus tard. Drek aurait-il eu la force, à ce moment, de sauter sur la rebelle pour tenter de la tuer ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé à son sort, ni à la donne du problème. La rébellion ferait toujours pression sur lui et sa famille pour qu'il trahisse. Il prit la photo de la main d'Elna et la serra contre son cœur, en ce lieu sinistre, c'est tout ce qui lui restait de Daphné...

_- Regardez bien cette photo, officier et répondez à ma question quand vous vous sentirez prêt. Votre allégeance pour l'Empire vaut-il plus à vos yeux que l'amour que vous portez à votre petite protégée ?_  
La voix était calme et posée, la rebelle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle continua.  
_- Je sais que votre première réponse, bornée, sera celle que je n'attends pas. Vous êtes conditionné pour me répondre ainsi. On vous a inculqué de force les préceptes de l'Ordre Nouveau et vous les recrachez par tous les pores de votre peau. Tout suinte l'Empire en vous. Mais je sais qu'au fond de vous, si je réussis à décrasser cette couche de stupidité et d'aveuglément qui caractérise tout bon officier, je trouverai l'homme qui placera sa famille bien avant la cause qu'il sert._  
Elle regarda l'officier dans les yeux, des yeux affaiblis mais toujours vivaces. Elle lui sourit avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Toute provocation, toute sexualité avait quitté sa voix.  
_- Prenez votre temps, Drek. Pour l'amour de Dieu, prenez votre temps. Laissez décanter ce que je viens de vous dire. Je vais vous faire transférer dans une cellule plus confortable et je reviendrai dans la soirée._  
Elle fit un signe devant la caméra située tout en haut de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux gardes de tout à l'heure vinrent prendre les ordres.  
_- Direction bloc de détention 3-A, soldats._

Ils précédèrent l'officier rebelle et son prisonnier à travers un dédale de couloirs qui formaient un inextricable labyrinthe, dont la majeure partie baignait dans l'obscurité. Il faisait froid et humide et Drek se douta qu'ils devaient se trouver dans les sous-sols... mais de quelle planète ? Il regarda de droite à gauche, comme méditant sur une folle entreprise mais son attitude n'échappa pas à la rebelle.

_- N'y pensez même pas. Ces couloirs ne mènent nulle part, et toutes les intersections sont codées. Dans la perspective où je ne réussirai pas à vous arrêter avant, ce dont je doute. Affaibli comme vous l'êtes, ce ne serait même pas drôle, vraiment.  
- On peut toujours essayer, Elna. Maintenant que mes deux mains sont libres, je ressens une nouvelle vigueur.  
- Même avec les mains libres, vous n'êtes pas une menace pour moi. Je suis désolée de douter de votre machisme viril et poilu, mais... vous n'avez aucune chance._  
_- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

D'un geste rapide, mais moins rapide qu'il n'aurait voulu, il s'empara de l'arme du rebelle devant lui. Elle était encore à son étui et n'était pas maintenue par l'attache réglementaire. Drek l'avait remarqué depuis un bon bout de chemin. Le soldat paierait cher cette négligence. Il appuya sur la gâchette.  
L'arme resta muette, au grand désarroi de l'officier.

_- Voyons, Drek... me croyez-vous vraiment si naïve ?_ lui dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air de reproche.  
Il lâcha l'arme qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique.  
_- Tout était prévu et je voulais me rendre compte de quelle reste de velléité vous disposiez. Apparemment, j'ai légèrement sous-estimé votre capacité physique. Je ne referais plus cette erreur dorénavant._  
L'officier serra ses poings et les leva à la hauteur de son visage.  
_- Il va falloir me passer sur le corps, maintenant._  
Elna soupira bruyamment en levant ses yeux au ciel.  
_- Vous voulez jouer ? Et bien nous jouerons... tous les deux._  
Elle fit signe aux deux soldats de s'écarter, ce qu'ils firent en maugréant quelque peu. Puis, fixant Drek droit dans les yeux, elle entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux.  
_- Laissez-moi quelques secondes, Drek... je suis toute à vous, mon chou.  
- La galanterie aura raison de nous, les hommes.  
- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui auraient attendu pour m'attaquer, comme vous faites.  
- Vous êtes prête ?_

Elna fit signe que oui. Si l'officier n'était pas trop sûr de venir à bout des deux soldats, il était au moins certain de se venger sur la jeune rebelle, un peu trop présomptueuse à son goût. Il se concentra sur chacun de ses muscles, les échauffant par de petites contractions.

_- Honneur à vous,_ commença Drek.

Elna ne tarda pas, elle envoya de la jambe avant un coup de pied frontal avec une violence et une rapidité inouïe. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'esquiver et cette attaque parfaite le décontenança. Il profita de l'élan de son coup de pied pour lui décocher une droite au niveau de la tête. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait au tour des soldats, avec un peu de chance. Son poing ne rencontra que du vide. La tête d'Elna avait disparue de son champ de vision. Mettant justement à profit son élan, elle avait enchaîné sur un coup de pied retourné avec une surprenante désinvolture. Celui-ci atteignit son but : le ventre de l'officier.  
Il y eut un bruit sec suivi d'un cri. Drek encaissa du mieux qu'il pu, c'est à dire mal car il ne s'y attendait pas. La rebelle aurait largement eu le temps de le finir, mais elle prit un malin plaisir à le laisser espérer. Quand la douleur se fut dissipée, il ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire amusé à Elna.

_- Vous êtes rapide pour une rebelle !  
- Allez, ne faites pas votre macho, vous savez que je suis plus forte que vous._  
_- Vous êtes forte, mais je doute que vous preniez le dessus sur moi._

Il envoya à son adversaire un coup de pied latéral puissant et rapide, qu'Elna vit arriver longtemps à l'avance. Elle absorba le choc de l'impact en se déplaçant sur le coté et saisit sa jambe, avant de le balayer au sol et de lui faire une clef de jambe. Les os grincèrent un peu et Drek frappa au sol de douleur.

_- C'est tout ce qu'on vous enseigne à l'Académie ?_

Honteux, l'officier se tu. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait rien dire car il gémissait de douleur. Elna lâcha sa prise et se remit en garde. Enervé, Drek se remit d'aplomb aussi vite qu'il le pu. Son corps commençait à lui obéir comme par le passé : avec perfection. Il enchaîna une série de rapides coups de poing et de pieds pour déborder la rebelle. Cette dernière para avec une précision remarquable chacun de ses coups. A la fin, elle contre-attaqua et Drek n'eut même pas le loisir de réagir. Elle le neutralisa au niveau des parties, comme elle aimait à le faire et enchaîna sur un coup de poing doublé au niveau du visage. L'officier vacilla sous les impacts et Elna le prit violemment à la gorge, avant de le plaquer avec une violence folle contre la paroi métallique. Elle enserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les gargouillements affolés de sa victime.

_- Echec et mat, Drek, fini de jouer maintenant._

Elna relâcha son étreinte et l'officier s'affala au sol. Elle fit signe aux soldats qui s'étaient écartés. L'un d'eux sortit une paire de bracelets métalliques et enserra ses poignets. Ils le relevèrent avec une délicatesse toute bourrue et le petit groupe se dirigea vers les quartiers de haute sécurité. Drek avait perdu, et ce sentiment d'échec lui était insupportable. Sa sortie d'école remontait à loin, et il était encore faible de l'interrogatoire, mais il aurait dû vaincre la rebelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être que le temps était venu de se remettre en question.  
Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il avait été conduit dans une petite pièce plus confortable que la précédente : une couche sommaire l'attendait et la luminosité était moins agressive. Les gardes et leur officier avaient disparus et il se retrouvait seul face à ses pensées. Mais celles-ci attendraient un peu. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit et s'effondra, l'obscurité bienfaisante ne tarda pas à recouvrir son âme fatiguée...

**Chapitre 5. Préparatifs**

Le Général était dans son élément et ses yeux s'animaient quand il parlait.

_- Vous avez sur cet écran la carte géophysique de Tatooine. Imprégnez-vous en. Comme vous le constatez, il n'y a que deux choses à la surface de cette maudite planète : du sable et... encore du sable. Le désert recouvre une grande partie de la planète, et les montagnes rocailleuses le reste. Si une intervention doit avoir lieu, il faut vous mettre en tête que les conditions ne seront pas optimums._

Un petit point rouge clignota sur la carte et le général effectua un zoom dessus.

_- Voilà Mos Esley, l'une des principales villes de cette planète de sauvages. Nous avons joué de chance sur ce coup-ci : une cellule rebelle a été mise sous surveillance il y a quelques semaines par des collaborateurs de l'Ubiqtorat. Et il s'avère que cette cellule s'est "excitée" justement dans le créneau horaire où l'officier Drek pourrait avoir atterrit sur Tatooine. C'est une chance, ça nous fait gagner du temps et des investigations. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont filé certains des terroristes, avec succès. Un avant-poste rebelle vient d'être découvert, quelque part au milieu du désert, bien dissimulé par la rocaille environnante. Il ne doit pas être le seul, évidemment, mais il y a de fortes chances que l'officier soit retenu là-bas... momentanément, du moins. L'avant-poste se situe en plein territoire Hutt et je présume que les rebelles doivent payer une taxe exorbitante pour profiter d'une couverture comme celle du seigneur du crime local. Tatooine est une planète aux moeurs assez libres, éloignée du joug impérial, mais elle n'en reste pas moins territoire de l'Empire. Nos ennemis ne prendront pas le risque d'y rester indéfiniment, avec leur précieuse capture. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, tout au plus, il sera transféré en toute sécurité vers une destination inconnue mais sûre, et nous aurons bien du mal à localiser et extraire l'officier, alors. Nous devons jouer la carte de la discrétion, absolument. C'est pour cela que les forces impériales locales n'ont pas été contactées. Je mettrai ma main au feu que la garnison impériale est infestée de rebelles et d'espions à la solde du crime organisé. L'Errinic est en simple mission de protection d'un convoi de ravitaillement, nous nous poserons sur Tatooine en toute discrétion. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont déjà tout préparé pour notre arrivée._

Il fit une pause, regardant ses soldats, avant de continuer.

_- Nous arriverons de nuit. Nous lancerons l'assaut à l'aube. C'est le meilleur moment pour surprendre totalement l'ennemi. Ceux qui ont veillé seront physiquement épuisés. Les autres, réveillés dans leur sommeil, seront mentalement inaptes à faire face à notre assaut efficace et impitoyable. N'ayez aucune pitié car eux n'en auront aucune. Ne pensez pas à faire de prisonniers, les mines de sel aux confins de l'Empire en regorgent déjà. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a toujours un ou deux rebelles qui jouent les morts. Nous pourrons toujours en retirer quelque chose... enfin par nous j'entends les services spécialisés de l'Ubiqtorat. D'ailleurs, j'attends en ce moment l'arrivée des clichés pris par leurs efficaces agents. Ca ne devrait plus tarder._

Un appareil à la droite du général émit un bip long et plusieurs courts. L'homme s'empressa d'appuyer sur plusieurs des touches de la console et la ville de Mos Esley s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une série de clichés. La base ennemie était moyennement grande, enclavée dans une passe montagneuse qui donnait sur un des plus grands déserts de la planète. Les photos étaient prises de très loin et, malgré un zoom maximum, on ne distinguait les formes qu'avec peine. Cependant, il faudrait bien s'en contenter. Le général resta pensif quelques instants avant de désigner une sorte de passe qui jaillissait d'un plateau, légèrement en hauteur des premiers toits de la base ennemie.

_- Si j'en juge par ce cliché, le meilleur moyen d'investir la base en toute efficacité est de passer par les hauteurs. Nous ne pouvons pas descendre en rappel, et cette petite corniche semble à première vue... impraticable. Les rebelles doivent le savoir, ils n'auraient pas installé leur base à cet endroit sinon. Elle ne semble pas garder. Nous aurons de grandes difficultés à la parcourir sans déclencher l'alerte. Je crains par-dessus tout les écroulements de pierres qui peuvent nous trahir. De plus, nous serons à découvert et visibles durant le temps que prendra notre descente, en espérant qu'elle soit rapide. Par contre, si nous arrivons à faire comme je dis, la victoire est assurée d'avance. Nous débarquerons par les toits et prendrons rapidement le contrôle de la base, en exterminant rapidement les moyens de communication et les ennemis qui se dresseront devant nous. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat estiment leur nombre autour de la cinquantaine. L'agent que nous recherchons devrait être facile à localiser une fois à l'intérieur._

Il stoppa et fit un tour de table, notant quelques expressions de réprobation.

_- Je sais que nous en sommes capables... nos entraînements quotidiens ne laisse plus aucune place au doute. Nous réussirons là ou les autres échoueront. Et même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre une fois sur place, nous en trouverions un. N'oubliez pas qui nous sommes ! Je ne suis pas idéaliste, ni même optimiste. Juste réaliste. J'ai vu les prouesses que chacun d'entre vous était capable. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, l'Agent Drek Svar est déjà libéré et je vois déjà les belles médailles qui brilleront sur vos uniformes._

Les expressions de désaveu disparurent très vite.

_- Bien, je veux que, durant le trajet vers Tatooine, vous preniez le maximum de repos possible. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour cette mission. Plus d'entraînement, donc, jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé avec cette mission de routine. Nous ferons un autre briefing avant de quitter le destroyer, quand nous serons proches de notre destination et avec de plus amples renseignements. A bientôt, soldats._

Ben déambulait à travers les coursives du super destroyer, désoeuvré. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de ne rien faire, et cela l'irritait. Les entraînements et les révisions lui prenaient tout son temps libre, c'est pour cela que tous les soldats du groupe d'élite faisaient preuve d'une efficacité totale. Toute leur vie, leurs actes, leur volonté étaient tournés vers l'accomplissement ultime, pour l'Empereur et pour l'Empire. Comme convenu, Ben retrouva son ami Berek dans une des salles de repos du vaisseau. La salle de repos en question tenait plus du bar de quartier que de la salle de repos, néanmoins. Dans une ambiance feutrée, gradés et moins gradés s'accordaient un temps de repos, autour d'un verre et avec leurs connaissances. Berek se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, très bien entouré. Deux jeunes cadettes buvaient ses paroles comme sorties de la bouche de l'Empereur. Il était en train de leur conter une de ses périlleuses missions sur une planète lointaine et hostile. Berek possédait un bel organe vocal qui charmait son entourage. En plus de ça, il fallait avouer qu'il était solidement charpenté. Un menton carré, des épaules si épaisses qu'elles pouvaient chacune supporter le poids d'un Bantha, des pectoraux à peine contenus par sa combinaison, des bras... mon dieu ce n'était plus des bras, et des jambes puissantes qui semblaient s'accrocher au sol comme les racines d'un arbre. Bref, Berek était aux anges et sa petite compagnie aussi. Son ami Ben hésita à le déranger, mais après tout...

_- ... à ce moment, je saisis le cou de mon agresseur et je le lance dans la cuve de produits chimiques, et...  
- Salut Berek !  
- ... une compagnie entière de rebelles me fonce dessus et...  
- Hum... Berek ?  
- ... j'appuie sur la détente et... ah, pardon Ben, excuse-moi, j'étais pris dans mon histoire !_  
_- Oui je vois ça. Tu oublies de leur dire comment je t'ai sauvé la vie dans ce quartier mal famé de Duros. Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ taquina Ben.  
Berek le foudroya du regard.  
_- Ah oui, en effet..._ grogna-t-il.  
Il marqua une petite pause avant de sourire.  
_- Les filles, je vous présente mon grand ami Ben, ensemble, on en a vécu des vertes et des pas mûres ! Viens te joindre à nous, l'ami. Les filles, faites-lui une petite place._

De toute évidence, la présence de Ben ne les laissa pas non plus indifférentes et elles s'empressèrent de lui laisser une place. La rencontre de soldats d'élite comme eux ne devait pas se faire souvent à bord de l'Errenic. Berek avait une théorie qui se justifiait souvent : les jeunes cadettes, si sérieuses en temps de travail, étaient tout l'opposé quand elles étaient en repos, c'est à dire indisciplinées et légères. Enfin c'était sa théorie.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment en compagnie des deux jeunes filles, avant qu'elles ne soient obligées de reprendre leur poste. Elles convinrent d'un autre rendez-vous avec les deux membres de l'Escadron Ender et prirent congés d'eux. Berek et Ben discutèrent encore quelques temps de leur mission, avant de constater qu'Emon était aussi dans la pièce, et de l'inviter à leur table. Ben fit les présentations.

_- Ah oui, fit Berek. Je vous ai vu dans la salle de briefing._  
_- Je vous reconnaît aussi_, rétorqua Emon. _Votre silhouette ne m'a pas laissé indifférent, mais prenez cela dans le bon sens. Vous êtes assez... unique !_  
_- Oui, je sais, j'ai une intelligence assez aiguisée et mes conseils sont..._  
_- Heu, Berek... il parle de ta musculature_, coupa Ben.  
Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses propres biceps, puis sur ceux de son ami et constata avec regrets qu'il avait encore des efforts à faire. Emon aussi d'ailleurs.  
_- Vous accepterez bien un verre, Emon._  
_- Merci, avec grand plaisir, Berek._  
Il se leva et partit commander au bar, d'un pas lourd et massif.  
_- Un gars génial,_ commenta Ben... _et mon grand ami.  
- J'espère ne pas m'imposer dans votre petit groupe._  
_- Ne vous en faites pas.  
- Parce que je sais pertinemment que si la situation était inversée, je verrais d'un oeil méfiant un étranger s'immiscer au sein de mon groupe._  
_- Nous ne sommes pas à l'Ubiqtorat, ici. Nous sommes plus... cool. Détendez-vous, officier, je vous présenterai dans la journée au reste du groupe. Vous verrez..._  
_- Merci, Ben.  
-De plus, vous n'êtes pas un bureaucrate, vous êtes de l'Oméga Force. Votre réputation vous a précédé ici, et tous mes camarades n'attendent plus que de vous connaître._  
Emon lui adressa son premier sourire.  
_- Enfin ! Il en faut du temps pour vous arracher un sourire, à vous autres de l'Ubiqtorat !_

Berek revint avec quelques verres remplis d'un liquide ambré qui exhalait des relents d'alcool. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs expériences, débattirent sur plusieurs techniques d'intervention en poupe dans leur escadron respectif, puis les breuvages aidant, se confièrent un peu plus intimement. Puis ils emmenèrent le nouvel arrivant rencontrer les autres membres de l'Escadron Ender. Tout se passa bien, malgré les appréhensions d'Emon et il fut vite intégré. Les hommes de l'Ender ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de l'Oméga Force. La fatigue s'installant au cours des heures, ils se séparèrent et s'en allèrent trouver un peu de repos dans leur chambre respective. Le grand jour était pour ce soir...

**Chapitre 6. Chantage**

Il se trouvait dans une belle et grande prairie. Le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant onduler la végétation. Un soleil fier dardait ses rayons chaleureux sur Drek. Les senteurs et les parfums lui montaient aux narines, l'enivrant de leur suave douceur. Devant lui, Taun We le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

_- C'est un... rêve,_ hésita-t-il.  
Un frémissement dans la robe de la Kaminienne.  
_- Je suis toujours dans ma cellule, et vous, toujours sur Kamino..._  
Elle secoua la tête d'un air négatif.  
_- Quelle différence entre le rêve et la réalité, officier ? Ce n'est que votre cerveau qui interprète les données différemment, le rêve n'est que la continuité d'une forme de pensée. Un état second pendant lequel votre psyché est totalement libéré... et totalement réceptif._  
Sa voix était toujours aussi douce que le jour où il l'avait quitté.  
_- Alors je ne rêve pas ?_  
_- Vous rêvez, mais en ce moment, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Votre cerveau a répondu à mon... appel. Mais il l'interprète à sa façon. J'aimerais tellement être avec vous en ce moment, Drek._  
Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air étonné. Un rêve ? Cela semblait si réel.  
_- Il n'était écrit nulle part dans les archives que votre peuple possédait ce... pouvoir._  
_- Vous avez encore bien des choses à apprendre, officier. Et ce que vous appelez "pouvoir" n'est qu'une des nombreuses capacités de nos cerveaux. Vous la possédez aussi, mais elle n'est pas active, malheureusement.  
- Où êtes-vous, Taun We ?  
- Quelle importance, je sais moi, où vous êtes. Je sais ce qu'on vous a fait enduré. Vous êtes courageux, officier. Si je pouvais être à vos cotés pour vous apporter mon réconfort..._  
_- Mais vous l'êtes... et ça m'apporte un peu de bonheur._  
Elle approcha sa main et caressa la joue de l'officier, comme avec regrets. Ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse.  
_- Je vous quitte officier, votre psyché s'affaiblit, vous allez vous réveiller. Ne m'oubliez pas._  
_- Non... attendez, Taun We... vous... non !_  
L'image de la jolie extra-terrestre se dissipa dans la plaine. Celle-ci commença à fondre dans le néant et c'est à ce moment que Drek se réveilla. Il était baigné de sueur, allongé en travers de son lit de fortune. Il se mit en tailleur dessus et souffla pensivement le nom de sa kaminienne.

Il ne perçut que bien tard la présence de la rebelle, qui l'épiait depuis un coin de la pièce.  
_- Vos rêves sont édifiants, officier. Je me suis renseigné sur votre... Taun We, c'est ça ?_  
Drek serra les dents de colère.  
_- Aux dernières nouvelles, l'assistante du premier ministre de la lointaine planète Kamino, je me trompe ?_  
Il ne répondit rien.  
_- D'après nos espions, elle n'est plus sur sa planète natale. Vous faites chavirer bien des coeurs, Drek. Elle court, votre Kaminienne, elle court vous délivrer des griffes de vos bourreaux ! Si ce n'est pas touchant...  
- Taun We..._  
_- Si vous étiez n'importe quel officier, j'aurais affirmé que cette relation... si charmante... n'était nouée que parce que votre mission l'exigeait. Une superbe informatrice, assistante du premier ministre, en plus ! Mais je sens quelque chose dans votre voix. Je jurerais qu'elle ne vous laisse pas indifférente._  
_- Vous vous trompez, Elna._  
_- Qui croyez-vous tromper ? Certainement pas moi, officier. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas si insensible aux charmes féminins. Ca me laisse mes chances.  
- A ce stade, ce n'est même plus un rêve, c'est une... chimère.  
- N'oubliez pas, Drek... je n'en ai pas fini avec vous._  
Elle marqua une pause.  
_- Alors, officier ? Je suis ici pour votre réponse..._

Il ferma les yeux, oubliant pendant quelques secondes la présence de la rebelle. Un souvenir remonta en lui et explosa comme une bulle de champagne à la surface d'une coupe. Il prenait place dans les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat, quelques mois auparavant. Aenelia et Drek se trouvaient face à face, dans une petite salle de repos aménagée tout spécialement pour les officiers des Renseignements Impériaux. Il faisait bon venir s'y détendre et cela arrivait fréquemment que plusieurs hauts membres se rencontrent, malgré l'immensité des lieux et la diversité des horaires. Un bar avait été aménagé avec un grand raffinement même si, au grand regret de tous, il n'était autorisé à servir que des boissons faiblement alcoolisées (dont le célèbre champagne Correllien) En cette heure tardive, donc, alors que le soleil d'été léchait la surface de Coruscant de ses derniers rayons, la jeune recrue et son ami de toujours avaient entamé une conversation des plus sérieuses.

_- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète, Drek ?  
- Et comme toujours je vous répondrai oui, Aenelia._  
Elle chercha la meilleure façon de tourner la chose.  
_- Je sais que vous aimez votre fille par-dessus tout.  
- Venez-en au fait.  
- Si vous étiez obligé de la sacrifier pour que l'Ordre Nouveau puisse prospérer... seriez-vous capable de le faire, officier ? En auriez-vous le courage ?_  
Drek réfléchit un long moment.  
_- Je vous demande quelque chose de terrible, je le sais.  
- Vous me connaissez bien, maintenant. Réfléchissez un peu à la réponse que je vous donnerai._  
_- Et bien... vous me répondriez avec tout le sérieux du monde que chacun en cette terre est destiné à la mort, qu'elle vienne tôt ou qu'elle vienne tard. Que rien n'est au-dessus de l'idéologie impériale, pas même les êtres vivants, qui ne sont que de chair et de sang. Que votre famille peut être sacrifiée sur l'autel d'une cause supérieure, qui transcende de loin la volonté humaine. Oui, je crois que vous me répondriez ainsi._  
Elle laissa passer un peu de temps avant d'insister, avec sa moue coquine.  
_- Alors ?  
- Vous avez votre réponse, Aenelia._  
_- Je le savais, officier. Je commence à bien vous connaître, à présent, non ? _(elle lui envoya un coup de coude malicieux)  
Sur le coup, il doutait bien de sa motivation à sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le léger tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il lui répondait. C'est un dilemme que Drek ne voulait pas se poser. S'il existait un dieu protecteur des êtres qui chérissent leur famille, alors un tel choix ne se présenterait jamais à lui. Cela n'arriverait jamais, non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

Mais c'était arrivé.  
Sa fille ou son amour pour l'Ordre Nouveau.  
Il ne lui restait aucune carte à jouer, cette fois-ci. Pas le plus petit atout caché au fond de sa manche. L'histoire allait mal se terminer et Drek le redoutait. Il pensa une dernière fois à Aenelia et fixa la rebelle d'un regard haineux.

_- Ma réponse ? Celle que vous n'attendez certainement pas : je choisis la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie et je vous maudit tous autant que vous êtes. Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de ma fille, je vous poursuivrai jusque dans l'autre vie s'il le faut. Je vous ferai payer. Et si je suis obligé d'attendre que vous passiez dans l'autre monde, je jure que ce sera de la main de mes camarades. Ils vous traqueront bien après ma mort et sauront me venger. Comme vous vous plaisez à le penser, ce ne sont que des machines froides et sans âmes, aussi, soyez assurée que la galaxie entière ne sera pas assez grande pour que vous puissiez vous y terrer. Et quand vous basculerez dans le néant, je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour transformer votre au-delà en enfer. Vous n'aurez plus jamais de répit, plus jamais. Je vous crache à la figure, Elna, je n'ai pas peur de vous ni de vos petits instruments de torture. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion véreux sur un échiquier pourri et je vous hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Regardez dans mon regard et plongez votre âme dans mon âme, si vous n'avez pas peur. Espèce de charogne refoulée qui se complait dans sa fiente et ses défouloirs sadiques, vous êtes l'image même de la rébellion pour moi. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de vous voir dans la situation inverse, en train d'expier vos fautes de la pire manière qui soit. Vous n'êtes plus un être humain, Elna, vous êtes un détritus de la société et l'uniforme que vous portez n'arrive même pas à cacher la souillure de votre âme. Touchez donc à ma protégée, c'est tout ce que votre intelligence chaotique a trouvé de mieux à faire. Vous n'êtes bonne qu'à ça de toute façon, vos jeux cruels n'ont aucun effet sur moi, car je vous suis supérieur en tout et vous ne l'avez pas encore compris. J'ai gagné, vous avez perdu. Misérable vermine, je vous méprise, je vous abhorre, je vous vomis par tous les orifices, je vous exècre, soyez damnée !_

L'officier reprit son souffle, haletant devant une Elna impassible.

_- Et vous croyez avoir le choix, Drek ? Je vais en finir avec vous avant de toucher à votre fille. Je vous réduirai en loque humaine, de sorte que vous n'aurez plus que les yeux pour pleurer quand je vous montrerai le spectacle de votre protégée torturée. Et j'y prendrai du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous réagirez face aux hurlements de souffrance de vos proches. Si même vous serez encore en état de réagir, car vous n'aurez plus de l'être humain que le nom. Et ces images et ces hurlements vous poursuivront toute votre vie, si je décide de ne pas y mettre un terme. Vous serez hanté à jamais, jusque dans cet au-delà que vous me promettez infernal. Nous verrons qui de nous deux gagnera à ce petit jeu._  
_- Allez-y_ ! hurla l'officier dans un grognement féroce. _Je n'ai pas peur !_

Elna leva une main en l'air et plusieurs gardes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils passèrent à tabac l'agent des renseignements jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans une profonde inconscience.

_- Ca suffit. Attachez-le et amenez TOUT mes outils. J'ai bien dit TOUT. Lancez la procédure de capture et ramenez-moi sa fille dans les plus brefs délais. Vivante. Exécution._

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement puis quittèrent la pièce. Elna fixa l'officier inanimé.

_- C'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, trésor. Votre réputation n'est plus à refaire. Mais la mienne non plus et je jure que vous finirez par céder. Dormez bien... le pire est devant vous..._

**Chapitre 7. A l'assaut !**

Le matériel était fin près. Les paquetages avaient été vérifiés et revérifiés de nombreuses fois. Les armes avaient été démontées, graissées et remontées avec minutie, puis réglées avec patience. Les armures, légères et souples, avaient été ajustées avec précision. Les moyens de communication avaient été contrôlés, puis cryptés. Le briefing avait été complété et précisé, les ordres étaient clairs. Tout était près, jusqu'à l'antique tradition du motif peinturluré sur l'épaulette gauche des armures. Pour certains, c'était des têtes de mort, pour d'autre des corps de femmes nues. Tous ces signes étaient un peu leur porte-bonheur, et la hiérarchie tolérait ce petit manquement à la discipline impériale.  
A l'heure prévue, ils s'embarquèrent dans des petites capsules de sauvetage qui s'éjectèrent vers la surface de la grande planète jaune, selon un angle et une courbure précis. Aucun dispositif de surveillance ne détecta ces petites sphères qui fonçaient vers Tatooine. Elles ne survolèrent aucune grande ville et furent à peine aperçues par des troupeaux de Banthas indolents. Elles se posèrent (le mot était trop doux, même si les capsules étaient équipées de rétro propulseurs) en plein désert, à quelques kilomètres des montagnes qu'ils devraient escalader pour surprendre l'ennemi dans son sommeil.  
Après s'être extraits sans grande difficulté des capsules, ils se dirigèrent vers la rocaille. Ils s'espacèrent chacun par rapport aux autres d'une dizaine de mètres et respectèrent le silence radio jusqu'en contrebas de la pente. Une vingtaine de petits points noirs entreprirent ensuite l'ascension du talus rocheux, vers le plateau qui dominait la base rebelle. Ce ne fut pas sans difficultés. Malgré leur expérience et les précautions prises, ils ne purent empêcher quelques cailloux de se détacher et de rouler avec fracas le long de la pente. Ben faillit même basculer à un moment, ce qui aurait infiniment compliqué les choses, mais heureusement le bras puissant de son ami Berek le retint. Il fallait espérer que les rebelles n'aient pas installé de capteurs de ce coté de la montagne. Après quarante minutes d'une pénible ascension, la petite troupe extenuée s'accordait quelques minutes de repos, au bord du plateau. N'aurait été leur condition physique, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin. Seule une escouade d'élite aurait pu affronter ce talus rocailleux sans abandonner en cours de route. Ben était essoufflé, mais pas tant que son ami Berek. Au même niveau d'entraînement, son ami devait en plus se trimbaler les cents et quelques kilos de sa masse corporelle. Ben était plus léger et plus rapide que son compagnon. Dans l'ensemble, les hommes de l'escadron Ender étaient polyvalents, mais chacun au sein de cet escadron avait sa spécialité. Les tireurs d'élite côtoyaient les combattants au corps à corps, les spécialistes en informatique, les experts en minage et démolition et toutes les spécialités qui faisaient qu'en fin de compte, l'escadron Ender s'en sortait toujours quoi qu'il advienne.  
Le signal du départ fut donné par Berek, le plus gradé et le plus ancien des forces spéciales. Ils parcoururent rapidement le plateau et se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez avec les premiers toits de l'installation rebelle. La corniche était bien plus terrible que ce qu'ils n'avaient cru jusqu'alors. En plus de descendre par endroits de plusieurs mètres à pic, elle ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètres de largeur. Tout en bas, la base ennemie dormait tranquillement. Quelques lumières vacillaient par endroits, mais l'installation était plongée dans l'obscurité. Quelques soldats montaient la garde en haut d'un mirador qui surplombait l'entrée principale. Une petite navette attendait, solitaire, au milieu de la cour centrale...

_- Il faudra neutraliser la navette dans les plus brefs délais_, ordonna Berek. _Je ne tiens pas à voir notre objectif s'envoler dès que nous aurons les yeux tournés._  
Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent.  
_- Bon, les snipers, en place,_ continua-t-il. _D'ici, vous aurez un angle de vue parfait. Messieurs, de la précision et du sang-froid, comme d'habitude. Bonne chance. Les autres avec moi._

_  
_Quatre silhouettes se détachèrent du groupe. Les snipers, deux, étalèrent sur le sol des matelas avant de s'allonger dessus, tout en paramétrant leurs armes. Les observateurs, deux aussi, se positionnèrent chacun à coté de leur tireur. L'un s'équipa de puissantes macro jumelles et l'autre déballa une station portative de correction au tir. Ils avaient pour mission de prendre en compte tous les paramètres météo (vent, température, pression atmosphérique, humidité, site, lumière…) pour donner aux tireurs leur affichage lunette, et aussi de les renseigner sur les moindres détails de la scène. Les snipers étaient souvent amenés à subir « l'effet tunnel », c'est à dire que leur attention se focalisait sur ce qu'ils voyaient dans leur lunette et rien d'autre. Les tireurs avaient besoin de leurs observateurs, et vice-versa. L'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. Accessoirement, les observateurs jouaient également le rôle de coordonnateur, assurant la liaison radio avec le commandement, synchronisant le tir de leurs camarades et se chargeant de leur protection à courte portée.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'escadron peinait pour dévaler l'étroite corniche.  
_- Ne regardez pas en bas !_ conseilla Emon.

Ben avala sa salive et continua d'avancer. Ils étaient les uns derrière les autres et progressaient de profil. Tous avaient prit la peine d'accrocher un lien de survie entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du décrochement, la colonne stoppa. Berek observa le dénivelé avec attention.

_- C'est bon, ça passera._  
Il sortit de son sac une corde et un piolet automatique qu'il ficha dans la rocaille, sans un bruit. Il attacha l'extrémité de la corde et la fit descendre le long du dénivelé.  
_- En rappel, un pas un, en silence et rapidement. Et faites attention !_  
Il passa en premier pour donner l'exemple et glissa furtivement vers le bas. Les autres emboîtèrent le pas dès qu'il eut atteint le sol de la seconde corniche. Ce fut au tour de Ben, il s'approcha du rebord et se prépara à descendre. Il prit un peu d'élan et...  
_- Stop !_ cria Emon. _Il se passe quelque chose !  
- Quoi ?_ lança Ben, irrité d'avoir été stoppé.  
L'officier de l'Oméga Force lui désigna des points sombres, au loin, devant la base, qui progressaient non sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Soudain, des traits de laser jaillirent du mirador de la base rebelle. Qui qu'il fussent, la petite troupe avait été repérée. Ils répliquèrent aussitôt en visant la tourelle.  
_- Bordel de merde, que se passe-t-il en bas !_ hurla Berek.  
Emon fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement les assaillants. Sous la lueur d'une lune mourante et d'un soleil naissant, plusieurs éclats blancs lui arrivèrent dans les yeux. Des éclats blancs reflétés par des armures qui ne lui étaient pas indifférentes. Des armures de...  
_- Des Stormtroopers ! Ce sont des Impériaux !  
- Mais putain de dieu, à quoi jouent-ils ?  
- Ils sont une centaine, précisa Emon. Armés jusqu'aux dents.  
- Ils vont tout faire foirer, ces salopards !  
- Si ce n'est déjà fait,_ constata Ben.  
_- Dépêchons-nous de descendre, vite !_ ordonna Berek.  
Sur le bord du plateau qui dominait la base, les tireurs d'élite, passés leur surprise, ouvrirent un feu méthodique et efficace sur les silhouettes rebelles. Apparemment, du coté des Impériaux standards, la surprise de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls à vouloir investir la base les laissa de marbre...

**Chapitre 8. Nyaris**

Le lieutenant Nyaris observait sans surprise les traits de lumière qui jaillissaient du plateau. Une légère moue se dessina cependant sur son visage... les forces spéciales avaient été plus rapide que prévu : Nyaris les avait sous-estimé. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il serait le premier à pénétrer dans la base ennemie, ravissant la victoire au nez et à la barbe de ces présomptueux impériaux, qu'ils soient de l'Ubiqtorat ou de n'importe quelle force soi-disant "d'élite". Les hommes du lieutenant n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du portique principal. Les pertes avaient été légères, un mort et deux blessés qui avaient été laissés en arrière.

_- Parfait..._ souffla-t-il à son aide de camp.

Le lieutenant avait payé très cher cette information. Les Hutt n'avaient pas la réputation de vendre leurs renseignements, et surtout pas à l'Empire, aussi s'estimait-il heureux. Un agent mandaté par l'infâme Jabba-le-Hutt était venu le rencontrer la veille même, dans son bureau sur Mos Esley. Il prétendait avoir des informations de la plus haute importance à communiquer aux forces de l'Empire. Pendant une pleine heure, Nyaris tenta de négocier le prix exorbitant que l'agent réclamait. En fin de compte, il estima que le renseignement valait bien qu'il puise dans sa réserve personnelle, celle qu'il se constituait petit à petit en prélevant un pourcentage sur chaque transaction contrebandière dans l'astroport. En échange, il fermait les yeux, les siens et ceux des soldats dont il avait le commandement. Sans que le commandant en charge de la garnison de Mos Esley s'en rende compte. Evidemment, il aurait été très étonnant que le dit commandant ne reçoive pas lui-même de subsides, au vu de son grade et des liens qu'il aurait pu tisser avec un certain milieu...

Nyaris avait eu une petite conversation avec lui, des plus édifiantes…

_- Confiez-moi une centaine d'hommes pour une mission extraterritoriale en secteur Hutt.  
- Pour faire... quoi ?_ s'enquit le commandant.  
_- Détruire un avant-poste rebelle en secteur Y-21, près de la passe montagneuse.  
- Je comprends enfin tout...  
- Pardon, commandant ?_

Ce dernier tapota quelques touches sur le clavier de son ordinateur et tourna l'écran vers son lieutenant.

« _A l'attention du Commandant en charge de la garnison Impériale de Mos Esley  
__**SEGP10-02-2003 ; ICON ; 02:53BMUT ; 00.30RMUT**__  
Ordre formel et absolu de cantonner vos hommes sur l'astroport. Aucune initiative personnelle en-dehors de votre juridiction jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Priorité code rouge. Envoyeur : Ubiqtorat._ »

_- Ils savent aussi pour la base ennemie, et comme d'habitude, ils veulent s'en occuper eux-mêmes. Ils récolteront toute la gloire de cette opération et encore une fois, nous n'aurons été que des pantins qu'on manipule._  
Le lieutenant avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix amère. Son supérieur hocha la tête.  
_- Pourquoi devrai-je vous envoyer, lieutenant ?_  
_- Parce que mon contact m'a fourni tout un tas de renseignements qui font que je réussirai cette mission aussi facilement que n'importe quelle escouade d'élite... si vous m'en donnez les moyens.  
- Je présume que vous avez là une occasion unique de franchir quelques échelons_.  
_- Et vous aussi, commandant, ne dites pas le contraire. Une base ennemie anéantie par vos hommes, des prisonniers que vous remettrez avec fierté aux services compétents... et la fierté d'avoir cloué le bec à ces maudits de l'Ubiqtorat. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne resterez pas indéfiniment en charge de ce trou pourri, commandant._  
Le commandant s'humecta les lèvres.

_- J'attends autre chose de vous, cependant.  
- Je devine. S'il s'avérait que cette mission tourne mal, je prends sur moi la responsabilité de cette initiative._  
Il sortit un petit dictaphone de sa poche et le posa sur le bureau de son supérieur.  
_- Tout est là.  
- Parfait. Vous partez sur le champ. Vous arriverez sur les lieux au plus tard dans la matinée. Je fais équiper une centaine de mes hommes immédiatement. Vous disposerez de tout le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Réussissez cette mission, lieutenant. Rompez..._

Tout autour de lui, les tirs de laser fusaient mais ne semblaient vouloir toucher aucun de ses hommes. Il avait joué gros sur cette mission, il fallait non seulement qu'il la réussisse, mais qu'il fasse des prisonniers et qu'il limite aussi le nombre de ses pertes. A ces conditions seulement, il pourrait goûter à une carrière accélérée.

_- Plastiquez cette maudite porte_ ! ordonna Nyaris.  
_- A vos ordres !_

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, la lourde porte d'acier basculait sous le souffle de puissants explosifs. La voie était libre pour les troupes de l'Empire.

_- Rappelez-vous les consignes : les officiers ennemis doivent êtres capturés vivants ! Pour la gloire de l'Empereur, en avant !_

Une sourde rumeur naquit alors que la centaine de Stormtroopers investissait la base. Partout, le combat faisait rage, des corps tombaient, certains rebelles, d'autres impériaux. Des batailles rangées eurent lieux, durant lesquelles le nombre de tirs laser atteignait celui effarant de plusieurs centaines à la seconde. Du coté ennemi, c'était la panique, la déroute, la confusion. Ils ne pouvaient aligner en si peu de temps un front uni qui aurait permis de retarder les troupes impériales. Aussi peu préparée que l'attaque avait pu être, elle prenait la forme d'une grande réussite pour le lieutenant Nyaris. Réussite qui allait lui permettre de caresser les plus doux espoirs...

**Chapitre 9. Fuite**

_- Réveillez-vous, Drek !_

La peur et la tension se lisaient sur son visage et dans sa voix. L'officier émergea lentement du néant dans lequel le tabassage en règle l'avait fait tomber. Trop lentement au goût d'Elna, qui ponctua son réveil de plusieurs paires de gifles, assez violentes.

_- Plus vite que ça, allez !  
- Que... que se passe-t-il ?_  
Son oeil s'ouvrait difficilement tandis que l'autre, rouge et boursouflé, ne lui permettait plus de voir.  
_- Ne posez pas de question et obéissez !_  
Il essaya de se lever mais son corps endolori le faisait trop souffrir. Chaque parcelle de son corps tirait vers le violacé et le moindre de ses muscles lançait dans son cerveau des ondes de pure souffrance.  
_- Je ne... peux pas... je suis... trop faible..._  
Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes le trahirent et il s'affaissa. Elna le rattrapa encore une fois.  
_- Soyez maudit, Drek !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Elna jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire et guetta le moindre bruit dans le couloir. Non, personne ne viendrait l'aider, maintenant. Elle ne devrait compter que sur elle-même, comme elle avait toujours fait. Seule. Seule depuis que son père les avait quitté, il y a bien longtemps... si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de son visage. Seule depuis que sa mère l'avait abandonné, rejoignant les anges dans un dernier sourire, quelques années plus tard. Toujours seule...  
Dans son affaiblissement et pendant qu'Elna le traînait à travers les couloirs, Drek crut percevoir les bribes d'une bataille qui se livrait en surface. Des cris lointains, des détonations sourdes. L'officier n'osait plus espérer que c'était son salut qui s'y jouait, quelques étages plus haut. Elna transpirait sang et eau pour soutenir l'officier mais elle ne ménagerait pas ses efforts avant d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Son attention se focalisa sur la petite navette qui les attendait, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. La navette qui les conduirait hors de la menace impériale, Drek et elle. Le salut...  
L'officier sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de sa geôlière. Elle était stressée, paniquée et les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour le traîner trahissaient son angoisse. Drek se fit un peu plus lourd, dans l'espoir qu'Elna finisse par ne plus pouvoir le porter. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

_- Vous voulez me compliquer la tâche, bien sûr...  
- Hé hé..._ souffla l'officier.  
_- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'atteindre mon but... jamais._

Elle redoubla d'efforts et pendant un instant, Drek se demanda d'où elle pouvait bien tirer ses forces. Le fait est qu'elle progressait plus vite, maintenant. Les couloirs éclairés succédèrent aux couloirs sombres, jusqu'à ce que l'officier sentisse sur ses joues un courant d'air frais. Ils débouchèrent dans un petit hangar où les attendait une petite navette biplace. Le toit du hangar était ouvert et on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles dans la voûte céleste, qui commençait à se teindre en rose. Le jour était proche, pensa Drek.

_- Un dernier effort..._ hurla Elna. _J'y suis !  
_Elle jeta le corps de l'officier sur la carlingue de la navette et jugea qu'elle aurait peut-être deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne les avait pas.  
_- Halte, rebelle ! Pas un geste !_  
Un stormtrooper isolé venait de débarquer dans le hangar par une autre porte. Il pointait son arme vers Elna et comptait bien en faire sa première prisonnière. Son armure blanchâtre reflétait la lueur des étoiles dans le ciel.  
_- Et si je bouge, vous allez me tirer dessus ?  
- Ne jouez surtout pas avec moi, salope de rebelle.  
- Peut-être que ça vous intéresserait de savoir qu'il est ici ?_  
Elle désigna Drek de son menton.  
_- Officier Drek, agent de l'Ubiqtorat. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venus, non ?_  
_- De... l'Ubiqtorat ?_ fit le stormtrooper, surpris.

A l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui... mais alors pour quoi ou pour qui ? Elna répondrait à cette question plus tard, si elle en avait le temps. Profitant que l'attention du soldat impérial soit focalisée sur le corps sans forces de Drek, elle dégaina son petit blaster et n'eut aucun mal à toucher le stormtrooper en pleine tête... du premier coup. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol comme une masse informe. Drek cria.

_- Non !_

Elna se mit à sourire lentement. C'était trop facile, décidément. Elle rengaina son blaster et fit monter l'officier dans la petite navette. D'une pression sur une touche, elle enclencha le préchauffage des moteurs. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait enfin en sécurité avec son prisonnier.

_- Vous n'avez... aucune... chance,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Il est trop tard, mon chou. En route !_

**Chapitre 10. Tentative d'enlèvement**

Aenelia fut littéralement abasourdie par la nouvelle.  
Son petit coeur s'emballa et ses beaux yeux se révulsèrent.  
Elle ne pu produire le moindre son tellement le choc avait été grand. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et artères. Elle bégaya :

_- Ce... ce n'est pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas ?_

Le visage de Vandithir se referma sur lui-même, grave et inflexible. En y regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait y déceler une note de tristesse. La nouvelle ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé indifférent, Drek était l'ami de tous.

_- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Enseigne ?_ dit-il sur un ton sévère.  
_- Non, Analyste. Mais cette nouvelle semble tellement irréelle... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver. Pas à Drek !_  
_- Et pourtant si. Moi même j'ai douté, quand le Superviseur m'a annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence._

Des tonnes de questions surgirent du cerveau de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle se força au calme et afficha avec grande peine une sérénité feinte.

_- Quand et comment un tel incident a-t-il pu se produire ? Les personnes qui sont au courant de la mission se comptent sur les doigts de la main, pourtant !_  
_- C'est arrivé il y a deux jours. Comment ? Drek a été vendu par son pilote, semblerait-il. Le plus troublant dans l'affaire, c'est que cette mission disposait du niveau maximal de sécurité. Le pilote était un homme en qui nous placions une confiance aveugle, recruté parmi les plus fidèles. Pour plus de précautions encore, la vérité a été cachée au pilote, il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une opération de routine. Il va falloir revoir toute notre sécurité et..._

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer par une nouvelle phrase, sans terminer celle qu'il venait d'entamer, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

_- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Renik a commencé son enquête, le pilote renégat possède sûrement d'autres complices au sein même de l'Ubiqtorat. Nous ne tarderons pas à démanteler toute cette gangrène.  
- Je l'espère de tout coeur,_ souffla Aenelia. _Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de l'officier Svar ? Sait-on seulement où ces terroristes l'ont emmené ?  
- Une mission est en cours pour sa délivrance, mais elle n'a pas été organisée par l'Oméga Force, sécurité oblige. Quelque chose me dit que nous sommes espionnés, en ce moment même..._

Aenelia lança une oeillade curieuse mais Vandithir resta de marbre.

_- Je ne puis vous en dire plus, Aenelia. Je vous ai déjà révélé plus qu'il ne le fallait. Sachez simplement que l'Empire ne laisse jamais tomber ses hommes. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Et je compte sur votre discrétion. Il en va de la vie de Drek._

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_- Entendu, Vandithir._

Ils se levèrent tous les deux de leur siège et se saluèrent. Sans plus attendre, Aenelia quitta le bureau de l'Assistant Varken et se dirigea vers le turbo élévateur. Elle avait terminé son service et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle chercher la solitude, afin de méditer sur cette triste nouvelle.

L'astre lumineux ne flamboyait plus dans le ciel. Vaincu, il s'apprêtait à rendre les armes devant la nuit... jusqu'au lendemain, aube d'une nouvelle bataille. Déjà, la ville étincelait de milles feux, crépitait de milles bruits. Tout était vie sur Coruscant, de la masse informe de la foule qui allait et venait partout, jusqu'aux créatures étranges qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie, loin sous la surface. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Coruscant était encore plus étrange et encore plus belle la nuit. La plus belle des perles de l'Empire.

Par chance, quand Aenelia sortit des locaux de l'Ubiqtorat, une navette des transports en commun venait d'arriver en gare. Elle monta à son bord, soulagée de ne pas avoir à attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant le passage de la suivante. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux autres passagers et alla s'asseoir dans le fond.  
Dans sa tête, les questions fourmillaient. Elle se souvenait de sa dernière rencontre avec l'officier, il y a de cela quelques jours, de son optimisme. Il ne s'était pas étalé sur les objectifs de sa mission, mais Drek lui avait confié qu'elle était de la plus haute importance pour l'Ubiqtorat et pour l'Empire.  
Une image éclata dans son esprit comme une bulle : celle de l'officier malmené et certainement torturé par ses ravisseurs. Une image insoutenable, Aenelia aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour éviter à l'officier ces souffrances terribles. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'enrageait au plus haut point.  
Elle se demanda quelques secondes comment les terroristes s'y prendraient pour lui soutirer les informations qu'ils désiraient. Il supporterait sans doute la douleur physique, et il connaissait lui-même toutes les subtilités de la torture mentale, après tous les interrogatoires qu'il avait mené dans sa carrière, il ne tomberait certainement pas dans ces pièges... mais alors, comment obtenir de Drek ce qu'on voulait ? Comment le faire parler ?  
En silence Aenelia médita sur cette question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son arrêt, situé dans la banlieue "chic" du Centre Impérial. En effet, sa famille était riche et elle était fille unique, il allait sans dire que ses parents la dorlotaient et prenaient soin d'elle, parfois même un peu trop à son goût...

A peine, eut-elle franchit le seuil de sa porte qu'elle entendit son ComLink biper. Ne pouvait-on donc pas lui ficher la paix ? Elle le détacha de sa ceinture pour le jeter au loin, mais après une rapide réflexion, y renonça. Ca pouvait être important. Elle lança un coup d'oeil rapide sur le message et sembla surprise de son contenu.

_- Daphné !_

Sans perdre de temps, Aenelia se dépêcha vers les garages, là où était stationné son véhicule. Pas question cette fois d'utiliser les transports en commun : l'école de danse était bien trop éloignée de chez elle. Le trajet se déroula sans incident. D'un pas certain, elle se dirigea vers la salle de danse. Combien de fois avait-elle parcouru ces longs couloirs pour venir chercher la fillette ? Daphné et Aenelia étaient très attachées l'une à l'autre. Toutes deux n'avaient ni petits frères, ni petites soeurs. Une vraie complicité les liait et Aenelia était très vite devenue la nounou idéale de la petite.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle s'assit silencieusement afin de ne pas déranger la troupe de danseuses qui établissaient une magnifique chorégraphie. Elle repéra immédiatement Daphné au milieu du petit groupe. Elle était vraiment ravissante et si mignonne dans son costume de danse.

_- Fin du cours, à demain les filles !_

La professeur rajouta à leur attention :

_- N'oubliez pas de répéter vos pas à la maison car demain, c'est la répétition générale pour le spectacle !_

Aenelia, même si elle aurait juré du contraire, n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux attentifs de la gamine. Elle n'eut même pas à l'appeler, immédiatement Daphné accouru pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_- Wééé... Aené !  
- Tu m'as manqué ma puce ! Alors, c'était chouette ce cours de danse ?  
- Vivi, pourquoi papa est pas là ? Il est pas rentré ?_ demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
_- Non, pas encore, je t'expliquerai..._ répondit Aenelia, après avoir remis l'enfant sur le sol.  
_- Je voudrais savoir où est papa, quand même, et ce qu'il fait…_  
_- Rassure-toi, il..._

Elle s'interrompit... une lumière, quelque part dans son cerveau, s'était mise à briller vivement, éclairant les coins sombres de ses pensées. Tout était devenu d'un coup si limpide, si évident. Aenelia se révolta intérieurement. Elle n'était pas digne de porter l'uniforme de l'Ubiqtorat. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

_- Y'a quoi, Aené, tu as l'air bizarre ?_ s'enquit une petite voix.  
_- Tout va bien, ma puce_, répondit-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

Elle porta les mains dans ses poches et les fouilla, cherchant fébrilement quelque chose. Après avoir mit ses habits sans dessus dessous, elle se résigna : elle devait certainement avoir oublié son ComLink en partant de chez elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le professeur de danse qui quittait la pièce.

_- Pardon, citoyenne... il y a un visiophone quelque part ?  
- Au fond du couloir, à droite !  
- Merci beaucoup !_

Daphné lui tira une de ses manches.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Viens avec moi, ma puce..._

Elle entraîna rapidement la petite avec elle et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.  
Aenelia fit face à l'appareil et tapota quelques codes d'identification. L'appareil émit quelques bruits des plus étranges, avant de joindre le numéro que la jeune fille avait demandé. Un visage apparut sur l'écran, fatigué.

_- Aenelia ?_ fit Vandithir, étonné.  
_- Van... je connais le point faible de l'officier Drek.  
- Je ne comprends pas ?  
- Il n'en parle que rarement, et encore le fait-il avec les personnes dont il a toute confiance. Sa fille. Si ces maudits rebelles sont au courant... Je suis avec sa fille, Daphné, au croisement de la 103° et de la 47°, niveau 52. Une école de danse. Vandithir !_  
_- Je vous envoie une escouade immédiatement_, rassura Vandithir. _Daphné est déjà en sécurité si elle est avec toi._

Un bruit.  
Dans le couloir.  
Aenelia portait déjà la main sur son étui à blaster, dissimulé sous les plis de son vêtement civil. Il n'y avait plus rien mais le silence du couloir était pesant, lourd de menaces. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Daphné, angoissée, chercha la main de la jeune fille.

_- Aenelia ?_ demanda une petite voix plaintive.  
_- Vandithir !_  
_- J'ai entendu, Aenelia ! Les renforts sont en route. Fais attention à toi !_

La communication s'éteignit dans un chuintement. Aenelia s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et lui sourit, tout en lui caressant ses longs cheveux. Sa voix est douce comme du miel.

_- Tout va bien, ma chérie.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Aené ?  
- Il y a des gens méchants qui en ont après nous, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Tout se passera bien si tu fais ce que je dis. Tu as confiance en moi ?  
- Oui,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je t'aime, ma puce. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.  
- C'est promis ?  
- C'est promis, Daphné._

Une ombre apparut au fond du couloir, et elle n'avait pas l'air bienveillante. De là où elle était, Aenelia apercevait le reflet froid et dur d'un blaster.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ lança-t-elle, menaçante.  
_- Des gens peu recommandables. Donnez-nous la petite, maintenant.  
- Vous êtes soit inconscient, soit fou pour souiller de votre présence le Centre Impérial.  
- Modérez vos paroles ou nous allons devenir très méchants._

Plusieurs silhouettes rejoignirent la première, toutes avec des armes, en bandoulière ou à la main. Leurs regards brillaient d'une lueur assassine.

_- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une vermine rebelle, qui plus est non humaine... _cracha-t-elle d'un ton hautain et méprisant.  
_- Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas le choix !_ continua la voix, agacée. _Donnez-nous la petite ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !_  
_- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, dans ce cas.  
- Dans ce cas... avec plaisir, femelle._

Des rayons paralysants plurent sur Aenelia et sa protégée. Mais les rebelles étaient trop loin pour que leurs tirs soient réellement efficaces. La jeune fille avait déjà dégainé et protégeait Daphné de son corps. Elle visa et tira plusieurs fois, rapidement. Au fond du couloir, plusieurs silhouettes tombèrent au sol en criant. Son arme n'était pas réglée sur le mode paralysant. Pas de pitié pour ces terroristes.

_- Reste bien derrière moi, chérie !_ cria Aenelia.

Les soldats rebelles avaient progressé dans le couloir et la situation devenait intenable. Les tirs se faisaient plus précis chaque seconde. La jeune fille décocha plusieurs tirs sur les néons qui s'éteignirent en série. Le couloir était maintenant plongé dans une semi pénombre. Elle ajusta quelques autres tirs au jugé, dont certains firent mouche. Elle entraîna la fillette rapidement vers un autre couloir qui leur faisait face.

_- Cours, Daphné, cours !_

Les rebelles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que leur proie s'échappait. Ils coururent à sa poursuite, bien décidés à ramener la fillette, même si c'était au péril de leur vie. Elna ne leur pardonnerait pas un échec, de toute façon.

_- Mince, un cul de sac !_ s'écria Aenelia.  
_- C'est notre salle de maquillage qui donne sur la scène !  
- Ou ça, Daphné ?_

La petite désigna du doigt une porte sur la gauche.

_- Alors, on y va !_

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce remplie de miroirs et d'outils de maquillage. C'est là que Daphné et ses copines se maquillaient avant de donner une représentation. Au fond de la pièce, un petit couloir donnait sur les coulisses de la scène. Aenelia referma la porte derrière elle, qu'elle barricada avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cela n'arrêterait pas longtemps des hommes déterminés, mais leur accorderait un peu de temps.

_- Qui c'est, Aené, les méchants messieurs ?_

La jeune femme venait de pousser un meuble imposant contre la porte. Elle ne se serait pas crûe pouvoir faire un tel effort, mais pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, Aenelia aurait fait bien plus encore.

_- C'est..._ haleta-t-elle... _des gens qui n'aiment pas l'Empire et qui veulent faire du mal à notre Empereur... et à tous les gens qui sont avec lui._  
_- Mais ça existe, des gens comme ça ?  
- Oh oui, chérie... malheureusement.  
- Pourquoi les soldats y les arrêtent pas ?  
- Parce que les vilains hommes se cachent très bien, ils ont peur de l'Empereur._  
_- C'est eux qui font exploser les bombes, comme on voit sur l'Holovision ?  
- Oui, ma puce.  
- J'aimerais que l'Empereur les punissent tous !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie. Il s'en occupe, _répondit Aenelia en souriant.

Des coups sourds retentirent, suivis de jurons. Derrière la porte, les rebelles commencèrent à mitrailler la porte de lasers, affaiblissant la porte et ce qui la bloquait, pour mieux l'enfoncer. Une voix forte se fit entendre.

_- Femelle, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !_

Aenelia se tourna vers sa protégée.

_- N'écoute pas ce que dit le monsieur. Il ne nous arrivera rien._

Daphné hocha la tête faiblement.

_- Il faut y aller, maintenant._

Elle donna sa main à la petite et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce par le petit couloir. La porte n'allait pas tarder à céder, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Après plusieurs mètres dans un corridor pas plus éclairé qu'un estomac de Sarlaac, ils débouchèrent sur la scène. C'était un large espace d'une dizaine de mètres de longueur sur la moitié de large, estima Aenelia. Lustré et ciré, le parquet de bois reflétait milles lumières.

_- Attention Daphné !_

Elle se jeta sur la petite et la coucha au sol. Un tir paralysant explosa non loin d'elle. Aenelia roula avec la petite jusqu'au bord de la scène et se réfugia dans la fosse aux musiciens. La situation n'était pas très brillante s'ils n'arrivaient pas très vite à quitter la salle. La jeune fille osa un regard vers le haut de la salle. Comme un théâtre des temps anciens, la salle s'organisait en hauteur et en hémicycle autour de la scène. Des petites silhouettes s'agitaient devant la grande porte centrale à doubles battants. Décidément, ces maudits terroristes étaient partout !

_- Daphné, j'ai besoin de toi..._

La petite était tremblante de peur, la tête contre la poitrine d'Aenelia, la serrant très fort contre elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, cependant.

_- Sais-tu s'il y a une autre sortie ?_

Les yeux de Daphné clignèrent à plusieurs reprises, sous la réflexion.

_- La prof de danse, elle passe toujours par derrière, mais je sais pas où.  
- Par derrière ?_ demanda Aenelia, intéressée.

La petite fille fit un signe du menton, désignant une porte étroite à l'extrémité de la scène. Aenelia ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

_- Merci ma puce._  
Pour accéder à cette maudite porte, il fallait se mettre à découvert. La jeune femme grimaça de colère. Est-ce qu'elle ferait courir ce risque à la petite ?

_- Daphné, il va falloir être une grande fille. Quand je te le dirais, tu courras vers la porte, tu l'ouvriras et tu m'attendras derrière. Il ne t'arrivera rien, tu me fais toujours confiance ?_  
_- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Empêcher les vilains messieurs de nous tirer dessus._

Daphné était pâle et lança un faible sourire à l'attention d'Aenelia. Les silhouettes menaçantes s'étaient postées en hauteur, guettant le moindre signe. Des bruits rapprochés provenaient de la petite salle de maquillage qu'ils venaient de quitter. Quoi qu'ils voulussent faire, il fallait qu'ils le fassent vite, à présent. Aenelia porta la petite fille et la posa sur le bord de la scène.

_- Vas-y, Daphné, cours, cours !_

Dans la seconde, elle pointa son blaster vers les formes, dissimulées derrière les rangées. Elle fit feu rapidement et régulièrement pour obliger les rebelles à rester cachés. Ses tirs n'atteignirent aucun ennemi mais leur précision empêcha toute riposte. Elle avait bien pensé à viser les lustres, pour plonger la salle dans la pénombre, mais il y en avait malheureusement un peu trop. Quand elle tourna la tête vers Daphné, celle-ci avait disparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aenelia se sentit rassurée. Elle jeta un oeil rapide sur son bracelet-montre : déjà dix minutes qu'elle avait contacté Vandithir, que faisait-il ?

_- Aené !  
_  
Derrière la porte, la petite silhouette s'inquiétait. Passé la surprise, les rebelles reprenaient confiance en eux et osaient à leur tour riposter. Des bruits de pas dans le petit couloir, derrière la scène. La situation se compliquait de seconde en seconde.

_- Ne bouge pas, chérie, j'arrive !_

Elle lança encore une dernière salve sur les fauteuils situés en hauteur. Puis elle sauta d'elle-même sur la scène en bois, avant de tenter un sprint vers la porte ouverte où Daphné l'attendait. Ca passait ou ça cassait, maintenant...  
La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte quand un tir savamment ajusté la toucha au mollet gauche. Ce n'était pas un tir paralysant. Aenelia hurla de douleur et dans le même temps, Daphné aussi. Elle acheva sa course sur le ventre, sans pouvoir se mettre à l'abri derrière cette maudite porte qui la narguait, à moins d'un mètre de là. A peine un mètre. Incroyable comme un petit mètre pouvait changer le cours des choses.

_- Aené ! Aené !_ pleura la petite fille.

Du sang coulait le long de sa blessure mal cautérisée. La douleur faisait vaciller la jeune fille. Pendant quelques secondes, un voile blanc lui tomba sur les yeux et elle ne pu rien faire, même pas penser. Quand elle recouvra ses esprits, même pas une ou deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit Daphné qui pleurait, des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, venant du couloir et une salve de lasers qui crépitaient autour d'elle, faisant cramer le beau plancher. Ces rebelles étaient décidément de piètres tireurs. Cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Et puis, elle n'allait pas abandonner sa petite Daphné maintenant. Pas tant qu'il lui restait un soupçon d'énergie. Elle se força à ramper sur le parquet, oubliant la douleur et se concentrant sur l'image de sa protégée. Daphné criait pour l'encourager.  
Quand un deuxième tir la toucha au bras. Il fallait que ça arrive. Ces bâtards continuaient à lui tirer dessus, malgré qu'elle ne soit plus une menace pour eux. Aenelia hurla à nouveau, et dans ce cri déchirant, un début de panique. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder sa nouvelle plaie au bras. Le laser avait cautérisé la blessure, mais pas pour longtemps. Déjà, des gouttes de sang perlaient autour de la plaie. Aenelia ne sentait plus son bras et sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyr. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à se refermer sur elle-même, à s'évanouir pour oublier la souffrance. Mais ce n'était qu'une fuite dictée par son corps, non par son esprit. Mais c'était tellement plus facile. Ne plus penser à rien, s'envoler, partir, sombrer dans l'abîme noir et profond de l'inconscience. Oublier tout, oublier Drek... son visage s'imprima dans son cerveau, aussi nettement qu'une photographie. Drek... non, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Il comptait sur elle, en ce moment. Elle avait des choses à faire, et elle les ferait. Pour l'officier Drek. Elle eut un sursaut d'énergie. Ses yeux qui s'étaient refermés s'ouvrirent avec une force bestiale, fixant la porte et la sécurité qu'elle trouverait derrière. Lentement, en s'aidant de son bras et de sa jambe encore valide, elle progressa jusqu'à l'entrebâillement de la porte, laissant derrière elle une coulée de sang. Elle y était presque. Elle poussa un grognement indistinct et mit le haut de son corps à l'abri. Avec l'aide de Daphné, elle passa bientôt ses jambes aussi. Les rebelles, désabusés, venaient de cesser de tirer, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour la rater.

_- Aené, Aené, tu es blessée !  
- C'est... pas grave... je m'en sortirais_, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
_- Tu as plein de sang partout,_ pleurnicha Daphné.  
_- Ma puce... essaye de... fermer la porte… à clef.  
- Oui, oui !_

Rassemblant ses forces éparses, Aenelia se mit dos contre le mur. La douleur était revenue, en fait elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. Une douleur atroce chaque fois que les muscles de la jeune fille tremblaient, chaque fois qu'involontairement, son corps sursautait.

_- C'est fait Aené... on fait quoi maintenant ?  
- La voix de la petite fille était frêle et paniquée.  
- Ma puce..._

Aenelia se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour la petite, désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus se mouvoir et le moindre mot lui arrachait une onde de pure souffrance. Avant de ne plus pouvoir rien faire, il fallait qu'elle conseille Daphné.

_- Il faut que tu ailles te cacher... tu sais ? Comme quand tu t'amuses avec tes copines. Il faut que tu te caches bien, très bien, pour que personne ne te trouve. Imagine-toi que c'est un jeu... tu peux faire ça pour moi ?  
- Je veux pas te quitter !  
- Daphné, les méchants hommes ne me feront rien si tu te caches bien. Je compte sur toi, n'est ce pas ? Je peux compter sur toi ?_

La fillette hocha la tête, malheureuse et prête à fondre en larmes.

_- Aenelia, je veux pas que les méchants te fassent du mal...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie._

Elle la regarda tendrement et lui caressa le menton. Ce geste lui arracha un nouveau cri, qu'elle étouffa par défi et par fierté. Ses yeux clignèrent de douleur.

_- Daphné... il faut que tu prennes ça._  
Elle fit suivre le regard de la petite jusqu'à son blaster.  
_- Je peux pas !_ paniqua la petite fille.  
_- Prends cette arme, je sais que tu peux t'en servir. Fais-moi plaisir._

Des deux mains tremblantes, Daphné ramassa la petite arme. Elle n'était pas bien lourde et n'importe qui aurait pu la manier avec facilité. Qui plus est, la petite fille avait déjà reçu des cours théoriques d'armement pendant ses premières années de jeunesses impériales.

_- Et maintenant, va !  
- Je t'aime, Aené !  
- Moi aussi..._

Aenelia ferma les yeux pour inciter la petite à partir. Après quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna en pleurant, à la recherche d'une cachette. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit d'elle : elle avait disparu. Aenelia avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir n'était plus interrompu que par ses halètements de douleur...

La porte vola en éclat.  
Un grand extra-terrestre baraqué… un Trandoshan ?... s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il avait de larges épaules et des yeux noirs qui brillaient comme la mort. C'est tout ce qu'Aenelia pu remarquer tellement elle avait mal. L'humanoïde s'agenouilla.

_- Où est la petite ?  
- Vous... ne la trouverez... jamais._  
_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une femelle de ton espèce. Parle !  
- Diantre... quelle... galanterie_, se força-t-elle à parler._  
- Très bien._

Il plongea son doigt dans la plaie ensanglantée. Aenelia hurla.

_- Tu as mal ? Parle et tout s'arrête !_

La douleur était inimaginable. Tout simplement au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à présent. Ses poumons explosèrent sous le hurlement, qui continua bien après que le rebelle ait retiré son doigt de la blessure. Aenelia versa des larmes de souffrance... de souffrance et de haine.

_- Vive... l'Empire ! Vous mourrez... tous !_

Elle lui cracha sur le visage, c'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était à bout de force et de toute façon, elle allait bientôt mourir. Autant que ce soit dans l'honneur. Devant un tel affront, le rebelle lui décocha un formidable coup de poing au niveau du menton. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle cracha du sang.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, femelle._

Il leva son arme et la pointa sur la tempe d'Aenelia, à demi inconsciente...

_- Adieu !_

Les murs du couloir résonnèrent d'une funeste déflagration...

Bientôt, d'autres déflagrations se firent entendre. Mais elles n'étaient pas rebelles. De nombreux corps ennemis tombèrent avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient sous le feu des Forces Impériales de l'Ubiqtorat. Les prenant à revers, avec précision et efficacité, ils nettoyèrent la vermine terroriste aussi facilement qu'un nid de rats. Il n'y eut aucun survivant et aucun rebelle ne réussit à prendre la fuite. A la tête de l'escouade impériale, Vandithir. Son regard fouilla les nombreux cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, cherchant une silhouette particulière, sans la trouver. Sur le coté de la scène, une porte était défoncée. Vandithir fit signe à deux des soldats, leur ordonnant de le suivre. Il s'approcha des restes de la porte avec une terrible appréhension. L'air empestait la chair brûlée. Vandithir n'était pas un combattant, loin de la, et cette odeur lui répugnait au plus haut point. Il faisait de terribles efforts pour maîtriser son haut-le-coeur. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il enjamba les débris, prenant garde de ne pas se blesser. Les deux soldats le suivirent rapidement. Dans la pénombre, Vandithir distingua une silhouette sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait plus, la mort venait de prendre son dû. Le soldat derrière l'analyste alluma une puissante lampe qu'il pointa sur le couloir, éclairant le terrible drame.

Le corps était celui d'un rebelle humanoïde à la forte carrure. Près du corps, Aenelia, sérieusement blessée, déployait ses ultimes forces pour rester consciente. Elle souriait faiblement mais ne regardait pas Vandithir. Elle regardait une petite fille, à quelques mètres d'elle. Une petite fille courageuse qui tenait dans ses petites mains une arme, encore chaude. Daphné fixait l'arme, incrédule, effrayée. La scène se figea. Elle sembla durer une éternité. Personne n'osait bouger, tout le monde semblait paralysé. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux secondes, après quoi, Vandithir hurla sa joie.

_- Aenelia !_

Comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc, la petite Daphné lâcha l'arme qui venait de donner la mort au rebelle et se précipita vers Aenelia. Elle la prit dans ses petits bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Aenelia ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer aussi. Même Vandithir trouva la scène touchante, n'osant intervenir. Aujourd'hui, Daphné avait failli perdre sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Et cet amour, elle venait de le prouver. Même si pour cela, elle avait donné la mort à un être. Même si pour cela, elle avait sacrifié une partie de son innocence...

**Chapitre 11. Capture**

Friner était en poste sur le stardestroyer depuis maintenant onze ans. La charge de commandant lui était nouvelle, car il avait stagné au grade de capitaine bien trop longtemps. Friner, obstiné et patient, avait toujours gardé l'espoir d'être promu par son ancien commandant : Gerfin. Mais le temps passait et il se rendait compte que Gerfin ne nourrissait à son égard que froideur et dédain. Un jour cependant, la donne avait changé suite à une affaire compromettante avec une certaine cadette... Aenelia Solaris. Gerfin avait été prié de prendre sa retraite plus tôt que prévu, Friner était devenu le nouveau commandant et Aenelia avait brûlé les étapes pour enfin devenir son capitaine, non sans quelques mérites, avant de le quitter pour les Renseignements Impériaux.

C'était un poste dont il tirait sa plus grande fierté. Il avait vécu quelques batailles et de nombreuses échauffourées avec les forces dissidentes. Et son expérience n'avait fait que grandir avec le temps. Quand on le prévint qu'un message codé de la plus haute importance était parvenu à l'Errinic, il ne perdit pas une seconde.

« **SEGP10-03-2003 ; ICON ; 04:56BMUT ; 00.40RMUT**  
Mission compromise. Abandonnez toute activité. Navette rebelle quitte l'atmosphère.  
Secteur Y-21. Priorité absolue pour sa capture. Faites vite. Bonne chance. Trans/E.E. »

_- Arrêtez immédiatement toutes les manoeuvres de l'Errinic !_ ordonna le commandant d'une voix puissante.  
Le message fut répercuté dans les secondes.  
_- Nous avons encore un transport en approche, Commandant._  
_- Déroutez-le, alors, vite !  
- A vos ordres...  
- Moteurs à pleine puissance, cap vers le secteur Y-21,_ continua-t-il. _Message à tous les canonniers : ordre de n'ouvrir le feu sous aucun prétexte. Je veux cette navette intacte. Message à l'équipe de coordination des faisceaux tracteurs : ordre de capturer toute navette en partance de Tatooine. Activez tous vos faisceaux car elle ne doit pas nous échapper, vous en répondriez de vos vies._  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix en contrebas de la passerelle s'éleva.  
_- Commandant ! Nous survolons le secteur..._

Frappée de plein fouet par les faisceaux d'or des deux soleils jumeaux, Tatooine miroitait comme un troisième astre. La luminosité de la planète se trouvait accentuée par la réverbération des rayons solaires sur le sable des plaines désertiques. Un jaune d'un vif insoutenable agressait les présomptueux qui osaient porter leur regard sur sa flamboyante parure. Il n'était pas rare que les humains, aux yeux plus chétifs que les autres espèces, s'équipent de lunettes de protection pour l'admirer depuis l'espace. Tatooine était décidément une planète inhospitalière.  
Un point émergea lentement du décor, infime grain de poussière.  
Le point devint graduellement une tâche, la tâche une forme, la forme une silhouette et la silhouette celle d'une minuscule navette. Dédaignant répondre aux appels impériaux qui lui sommaient de s'identifier et de se plier aux règles de la circulation orbitale, la navette fonçait tête baissée vers l'immensité de l'espace. La liberté était proche, toute proche.  
Mais tout espoir disparut quand les étoiles furent masquées par l'ombre imposante d'un destroyer impérial en attente d'acquisition de cible. David contre Goliath. Mais qu'aurait pu faire David contre ce monstre de technologie et d'acier ? Un monstre froid et dénué de pitié, indestructible et impitoyable. Un jouet sans âme et sans remords, manipulé par des êtres également sans remords. Des êtres qui étaient décidés à imposer la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie, même par la force, décidés à éliminer le terrorisme aveugle jusqu'au dernier de ses retranchements. Bref, la navette pilotée par Elna n'avait aucune chance.  
Le destroyer, qui avait une marge d'avance, vint se placer directement sur la trajectoire de la navette, dont la fenêtre de manoeuvre était amoindrie par la sortie atmosphérique. Il projeta simultanément la totalité de ses faisceaux tracteurs sur sa proie, car il n'était pas question qu'elle lui échappe. Le poisson était ferré, il fallait le ramener dans l'épuisette du pêcheur, maintenant. Lentement et sûrement. Il eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, déclenchant ses moteurs à intervalles irréguliers et soutenus, il n'avait pas une chance sur mille de se défaire des grappins magnétiques qui l'entraînaient vers son destin.

L'officier Drek souriait.  
Elna était décomposée mais furieuse.  
_- C'est... fini pour vous... Elna... _souffla-t-il.  
_- Non... non, NON ! _  
Elle avait hurlé ce dernier mot avec une telle haine que l'officier prit peur.  
_- Je vous tuerais avant, Drek !  
- Vous ne le ferez pas. Je suis... votre monnaie d'échange, en quelque sorte. Moi contre votre vie. C'est un marché... raisonnable, somme toute._  
Elna cracha plusieurs insultes dans une langue que l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat ne compris pas de suite. Une sorte de vieux langage Corellien, qui amenait des informations précieuses sur l'origine de la belle mais... vénéneuse terroriste.

Sur l'Errinic...  
_- Faisceaux en mode acquisition..._  
La voix, celle d'un jeune aspirant en stage, claironna :  
_- Faisceaux activés ! Ordinateur en mode automatique. Arrimage dans deux minutes et vingt secondes, hangar B4. Commandant ?  
- Parfait._  
Le front du Commandant se dérida tandis qu'un léger sourire naquit sur son visage.  
_- Essayez de prendre contact avec la navette.  
- A vos ordres._  
Un autre aspirant, la marine en était remplie, tapota sur un écran tactile.  
_- Navette rebelle, navette rebelle, ici le destroyer impérial Errinic !_  
Un long grésillement s'ensuivit, qui n'était pas bon signe. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le commandant lui-même qui prit la parole.  
_- Navette rebelle, je sais pertinemment que vous nous entendez, ici le commandant Friner !_  
Il laissa quelques secondes filer.  
_- Vous avez à votre bord quelqu'un que nous tenons à récupérer. Ne lui faites aucun mal et nous vous accorderons la vie, ainsi qu'un traitement compatissant, pour peu que vous vous soumettiez à l'Ordre Nouveau. Je répète : ne touchez pas à l'officier Drek Svar !_  
Un court grésillement, de meilleure augure.  
_- Ici Elna, des forces libres de la Rébellion. Je vois que vous avez les cartes en main.  
- Parlez, Elna.  
- Je veux votre promesse d'homme qu'il ne me sera fait aucun mal si j'accède à votre requête. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterais pas à m'emparer de la vie de votre officier, et de la mienne dans le même temps. La mort ne me fait pas peur, la souffrance, oui. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_  
Le commandant accentua son sourire.  
_- Parfaitement, Elna. Vous avez ma parole d'homme. Préparez vous à l'arrimage, débarrassez-vous de vos armes et n'opposez aucune résistance. Bien reçu ?  
- Ai-je le choix, Commandant ?_  
Ce dernier jugea bon de couper la transmission. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner et il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec une terroriste. De plus, il doutait vraiment qu'un traitement de faveur lui soit accordé, même s'il appuyait lui-même dans ce sens. L'Empire ne ferait de toute façon aucun cas de son opinion.  
_- Arrimage dans une minute et quinze secondes._

La navette était redevenue un grain de poussière en comparaison avec la masse énorme du destroyer. La bouche grande ouverte, ce dernier s'apprêtait à avaler le frêle esquif.  
Une explosion.  
Plusieurs explosions.

A quelques lieues, une petite flotte de vaisseaux rebelles venait d'apparaître.  
Immédiatement et simultanément, plusieurs torpilles avaient été tirées en direction du destroyer impérial. Certaines heurtèrent son bouclier principal, d'autres furent même détruites en vol par le système de contre missiles. Mais quelques unes arrivèrent là où elles étaient programmées pour arriver. La première explosa précisément entre la navette rebelle et le destroyer. Les suivantes s'abattirent sur le bouclier, juste en dessous des émetteurs de faisceaux tracteurs. Pendant une seconde, peut-être moins, leur efficacité fut réduite de moitié, certains faisceaux perdirent même leur cible, aveugles.  
Elna réagit instantanément. Elle ne se demanda ni pourquoi ni comment, ce genre de questions ne viendrait qu'après. Bien après. Sa main abattit le levier de puissance, instinctivement, tandis qu'avec l'autre main, elle empoignait fermement les commandes de la navette, qui hurlaient et tremblaient sous la vitesse et la pression. Quand l'ombre du destroyer quitta enfin son champ de vision, elle sourit intérieurement. Moteurs à plein régime, Elna fixa son cap vers le salut, vers ses frères et ses soeurs d'arme.

**Chapitre 12. Engagement de la bataille**

A bord du destroyer impérial, la confusion fut totale pendant quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes. Des ordres lancés fermement rétablirent la situation et une discipline de fer reprit possession du navire. Tout ce qui devait être effectué rapidement fut effectué, au millième de seconde, dans la précision la plus absolue. C'est vrai, le commandant et ses hommes venaient de pêcher par orgueil. L'effet tunnel s'était emparé de chacun d'eux et l'attention focalisée sur la petite navette rebelle, personne n'avait réagit à temps, c'est à dire immédiatement après la sortie en hyperespace de la flottille rebelle.  
Mais c'était du passé, dorénavant.

_- Tous les canonniers à leur poste !  
- Boucliers à 99,8 , commandant ! (_il était communément admis que la puissance énergétique d'un champs ne pouvait mathématiquement atteindre les 100, une partie infime de l'énérgie se dissipant malheureusement dans les nombreux relais et circuits_)  
- Faites décoller tous les escadrons de chasseurs Tie !  
- En avant lente vers la formation ennemie, intensifiez les boucliers avant !  
- Générateurs d'énergie au maximum !  
- Prenez contact avec les garnisons de Tatooine, qu'elles nous fassent parvenir leurs escadrons de défense immédiatement !  
- Les senseurs détectent quatre vaisseaux dont deux lourds, ces derniers viennent de larguer leurs chasseurs._  
Friner serra les dents.  
_- Que l'Empereur nous vienne en aide !_

Au loin, quatre vaisseaux rebelles, deux corvettes corelliennes et deux croiseurs calamaris, faisaient face au puissant destroyer impérial. Conscients de leur supériorité numérique, les rebelles faisaient front avec une arrogance toute visible. Les uns après les autres, prenant leur temps, ils enclenchèrent les boucliers des différents vaisseaux.

Un message laconique parvint à l'Errinic :  
_- Rendez-vous, maintenant. Abaissez vos boucliers et laissez-vous aborder !_  
Friner eut envie de lancer à ces sales rebelles quelques insultes bien nourries, mais il n'en fit rien. Gardant son calme, il répondit froidement et avec une pointe de dérision :  
_- Vos renforts arrivent rapidement, j'espère ? Vous n'avez pas la prétention quand même d'attaquer un stardestroyer armé jusqu'aux dents ? Oui ? Bon, je serais magnanime aujourd'hui : je vous laisserais filer. Bien évidemment, nous ne voulons qu'une chose et nous l'aurons._  
_- L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est et restera avec nous, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. Bien. Je constate que les Impériaux ont toujours la tête aussi dure. Ils ne voient pas arriver la défaite quand ils devraient la voir. Préparez-vous à mourir, maintenant !_  
_- Aucun sens de l'humour, décidément, ces terroristes._  
Une vague discrète de rire passa sur la passerelle inférieure, située en contrebas et de chaque cotés de la passerelle du commandant.  
_- Combien de temps avant le contact ? Les garnisons ont-elles répondu ?  
- A l'instant, commandant. L'Errinic sera à portée de tir dans trois minutes. Toutes les garnisons ont répondu. Leurs escadrons sont en route. Il faudra compter dix minutes pour la garnison la plus proche, Mos Esley et une vingtaine de minutes pour les garnisons situées de l'autre coté de Tatooine.  
- Merci, lieutenant. Nous allons leur montrer ce que nous valons !  
- Les chasseurs rebelles sont en approche, commandant.  
- Envoyez nos escadrons de Tie à leur rencontre.  
- Commandant... ils sont en infériorité numérique, qu'espérez vous qu'ils accomplissent ?  
- Je le sais très bien, lieutenant ! La question n'est pas là, la question est : combien de temps pourront-ils tenir avant que nous recevions les renforts planétaires ?  
- Mmm...  
- L'Errinic aura déjà fort à faire quand les deux croiseurs calamaris lui tomberont dessus, dans quelques minutes. Il faut absolument éviter que nos boucliers se fassent harceler si tôt par cette racaille de chasseurs rebelles ! Mais je comprends votre hésitation, beaucoup de nos pilotes y resteront. Si ça peut vous rassurer, faites approcher l'Errinic en lisière du combat et épaulez nos chasseurs de quelques tirs savamment ajustés.  
- Merci, commandant._

_- Annoncez clairement à chaque pilote mes consignes. Pas de risques inutiles, le nombre d'appareils rebelles détruits m'importe peu, ce n'est pas le facteur de la victoire. Qu'ils poussent leurs chasseurs à fond et jouent avec leurs adversaires. Plus longtemps ils tiendront, meilleures seront les chances de l'Errinic._

_- Bien._

Les six escadrons appartenant à l'Errinic, quatre composés de simples chasseurs Tie et deux composés des touts nouveaux chasseurs Tie Interceptor, soixante-douze appareils flambants neuf au total, s'éloignèrent rapidement. Ils avaient reçu pour consigne de se rendre en avant de la vague d'assaut des chasseurs ennemis, avec pour espoir de les retenir le plus de temps possible et de les empêcher d'harceler le destroyer Impérial. Les chasseurs Tie étaient connus à travers la galaxie pour leur fragilité et leur faible puissance de tir. Les chasseurs Interceptor quant à eux, de fabrication plus récente, pouvaient se targuer de valoir, voir d'être supérieurs aux meilleurs chasseurs rebelles. Mais les six escadrons réunis en une seule et même masse d'attaque représentaient une menace à prendre au sérieux. Les rebelles avaient dépêché la majorité de leurs ailes X et A, deux cents chasseurs au total, pour réduire les rangs de chasseurs impériaux.  
Les deux imposants croiseurs calamari, accompagnés d'une corvette, s'étaient mis en branle, droit sur le destroyer, avec pour intention de le réduire en miettes. Seule la dernière corvette corellienne restait en retrait, observant la scène avec intérêt.

_- Pourquoi reste-t-elle en retrait ?_ questionna un jeune lieutenant.  
Le commandant Friner expliqua d'une voix grave.  
_- Parce que l'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est à son bord et qu'ils l'estiment trop précieux pour engager le vaisseau dans la bataille. Voilà la vraie raison._

Desnea, le jeune commandant de la flottille rebelle, avait outrepassé ses ordres, qui consistaient à récupérer Elna et son prisonnier. Conscient de la supériorité numérique de ses forces, il avait pêché par orgueil, ordonnant contre l'avis de ses subordonnés l'attaque du destroyer impérial. Il espérait beaucoup de cette attaque : la destruction de l'Errinic, une gifle pour l'Empire et par-là même, son nom dans une page d'histoire, qui sait ? Bon gré, mal gré, les vaisseaux de l'Alliance se dirigeaient à pleine puissance vers le fier destroyer de l'Empire.

_- Desnea, vous êtes fous !_  
La voix était fatiguée, mais la fatigue ne pouvait masquer sa fraîcheur et sa beauté.  
_- Elna, laissez-moi faire ce que je dois faire !  
- Mais vous risquez gros, commandant_, souffla une voix exaspérée. _Cette bataille n'était pas prévue. Pourquoi ne pas vous cantonner aux ordres, mon Dieu !  
- J'ai aujourd'hui une chance de marquer un point face aux impériaux, et je vais saisir cette chance, Elna. C'est ainsi que nous gagnerons la guerre et pas en nous enfuyant lâchement chaque fois que nous repérons une trace de ces maudits !  
- Il y aura d'autres occasions, Desnea !  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est aujourd'hui ! Votre mission est achevée, vous l'avez mené avec succès. Laissez-moi maintenant mener la mienne ! Vous resterez en retrait de la bataille, puisque vous avez peur, ne vous inquiétez pas._  
La communication se coupa.  
Un officier vint à sa rencontre.  
_- Le destroyer sera à portée de tir dans quelques minutes. Vos ordres ?  
- Détachez nos escadrilles d'ailes X en avant. Qu'ils se dirigent vers le destroyer immédiatement. Faites-les suivre de la seconde corvette corellienne. Le facteur de la victoire, c'est le temps. Nous sommes en zone impériale, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'y rester trop longtemps. Dépêchons-nous d'apprendre à l'Errinic les bonnes manières !  
- A vos ordres.  
- Portez la puissance de nos moteurs à son maximum. Dérivez la moitié de l'énergie des boucliers vers les armes. Exécution ! _

Le combat entre les chasseurs venait de débuter, en amont du destroyer. Des myriades d'étincelles naissaient dans le vide de l'espace pour mourir aussi soudainement. On aurait dit un gigantesque feu d'artifices. Les premiers rapports faisaient état, comme Friner l'envisageait, d'une grosse infériorité numérique pour l'Empire, presque du trois contre un. Et l'infériorité numérique des chasseurs Tie présageait d'un grave handicap. Non content d'être moins nombreux, il fallait se rendre compte à l'évidence qu'ils étaient aussi moins efficaces, car moins armés et moins solides. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas leurs égaux quant à la vitesse pure. Et c'est sur ce dernier point que le commandant espérait jouer. Il fallait absolument que les pilotes arrachent les tripes de leurs appareils, s'ils voulaient survivre assez longtemps pour donner une chance à l'Errinic.

En lisière du combat, le destroyer faisait feu de tous ses canons pour assister le combat à mort que se livraient les chasseurs de l'Empire et ceux de l'Alliance. Peu de ses tirs atteignaient réellement leurs buts, malgré les réflexes des officiers opérateurs, couplés aux servomoteurs des canons qui les anticipaient. La vitesse des engins rebelles était trop grande, et leurs manoeuvres trop imprévisibles. Cependant, la présence du mastodonte d'acier à leurs cotés renforçait la détermination et la foi des pilotes impériaux. A l'inverse, cette présence pesait dans le coeur des rebelles, qui n'osaient pas s'approcher de trop près. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, le destroyer ne pouvait empêcher l'inévitable de se produire...

_- Commandant, nos chasseurs Tie sont proches de l'annihilation totale.  
- Je sais.  
- Aussi nombreux soient les chasseurs rebelles détruits, il semblerait malheureusement qu'il y en ait toujours autant. Cette vermine...  
- Faites replier les survivants vers la protection de l'Errinic.  
- Très bien, _lâcha une voix triste._  
- Préparons nous pour le choc frontal, qui ne devrait tarder, maintenant.  
- Commandant, les premiers escadrons planétaires arrivent !  
- Ah ! Qu'ils viennent en renfort des derniers chasseurs Tie, qui ne manqueront pas d'être pourchassés par ces misérables rebelles. Bonne nouvelle, assurément !_

Les ailes X fonçaient dans le vide de l'espace, pourchassant et traquant les derniers impériaux et leurs frêles chasseurs. Tout à l'ivresse de leur bataille âprement gagnée, ils ne virent pas les premiers moucherons d'acier sortirent de l'atmosphère de Tatooine. Quand ils les aperçurent enfin, il était trop tard pour se replier sans pertes. Ils firent front, conscients que la maîtrise de la situation leur échappait à chaque seconde qui passait. Et la proximité de l'Errinic était bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter : de plus en plus de chasseurs rebelles se faisaient toucher par ses tirs impitoyables. Mais bientôt, les premiers tirs des croiseurs calamaris vinrent rétablir la situation, et les chasseurs rebelles redoublèrent d'ardeur et d'énergie.

Les premières salves de turbo lasers s'échangeaient entre le destroyer impérial Errinic et ses ennemis, deux croiseurs calamari armés jusqu'aux dents et bien décidés à remporter la victoire. Ils se trouvaient légèrement en delà de leur proie et leurs premiers tirs rencontrèrent l'écran de protection avant du destroyer, qui avait été augmenté et renforcé pour l'occasion. Ainsi, l'Errinic aurait pu tenir assez longtemps avant que ses boucliers ne cèdent et laissent passer les faisceaux destructeurs, mais ses assaillants ne lui donnèrent pas ce plaisir. Conservant la distance qui les séparait de l'imposant destroyer impérial, ils entamèrent une manoeuvre d'encerclement, glissant vers les flancs de l'Errinic et l'obligeant à réajuster la puissance de ses boucliers, les affaiblissant par la même occasion.

_- Energie des boucliers transférée sur les flancs de l'Errinic !  
- Etat des boucliers ?_ s'enquit Friner.  
_- 67 pour le flanc droit et 72 pour le flanc gauche.  
- Dérivez deux tiers de l'énergie des moteurs vers les boucliers.  
- Mais, commandant... !_ lança son second, stupéfait. _Si nous faisions cela, nous serons gravement handicapé quand nous devrons..._  
- _... fuir ? _intervint sévèrement le commandant. _Rayez ce mot de votre vocabulaire, lieutenant. C'est un mot qui n'a aucune signification dans le jargon impérial. Nous tiendrons le coup... et nous vaincrons.  
- Bien._

**Chapitre 13. Des renforts inattendus**

Crevant les couches atmosphériques comme autant d'oiseaux de bon augure, les chasseurs Tie en provenance des astroports de Mos Espa, Mos Esley, Bestine, Mos Entha, Mos Taike, Wayfar et Anchorhead s'abattirent sur les croiseurs ennemis dans un déluge de lasers. Les rebelles se rendirent compte immédiatement que la situation devenait de moins en moins aisée, au fur et à mesure que les chasseurs impériaux s'abattaient sur eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises car de nombreux autres vaisseaux s'étaient joints à la bataille : contrebandiers, pirates, étrangers, neutres, marchands, explorateurs, mercenaires ! Tous attirés par l'appât du gain. Il n'y avait aucun secret derrière tout ça : dans une lueur de génie, Friner avait promit dans toutes les langues possibles et sur toutes les fréquences imaginables qu'une prime « exorbitante » serait versé à tout appareil se joignant à la bataille pour venir en aide au destroyer impérial l'Errinic. De plus, une prime non moins conséquente devait être versé pour chaque appareil rebelle effectivement détruit. Autant dire que beaucoup d'intéressés avaient répondu présents à l'invitation impériale.

Escortés par de plus faibles chasseurs impériaux, des vaisseaux de toutes tailles et de touts types s'élançaient dans la bataille, au grand désarroi des rebelles pour qui la balance venait définitivement de s'inverser. Dans la mêlée générale, il était difficile de reconnaître qui était qui et qui faisait quoi. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de certaine : les ailes X de la rébellion entamaient un repli vers la protection des immenses coques calamaris aux étranges protubérances, comme des rats rejoignent précipitamment les égouts. A quelques encablures de là, les chasseurs Tie rescapés se joignirent à leurs nouveaux amis, délaissant la protection du destroyer pour un assaut rempli d'espoir sur les croiseurs calamari.

_- Concentrez toute la puissance de tir : abattez et virez l'Errinic pour placer les canons de flancs en position de tir sur le croiseur bâbord !  
- Oui, commandant.  
- Ordonnez à tous nos chasseurs d'attaquer ce croiseur en priorité et informez-en nos alliés temporaires.  
- Mais, commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas mes ordres !_ éclata Friner. _Le facteur de cette bataille est le temps, ne le sentez-vous pas ? Il joue avec nous comme le vent s'amuse avec des fétus de paille. Il agit contre nous et chaque seconde qui passe, nos boucliers agonisent un peu plus. Quand ils cèderont, nous commencerons à subir d'irrémédiables dégâts et il en sera fait de nous, pauvres impériaux !  
- Je comprends.  
- Il faut absolument que d'ici là, nous détruisions un des deux croiseurs ennemis !_

La bataille changea d'ardeur. L'espoir changea de camp.  
Le puissant Errinic se défendait comme un lion en cage. Acculé et blessé, il sortait ses griffes pour infliger de terribles griffures à ses assaillants. Le bouclier du destroyer miroitait de milles couleurs sous les impacts des turbo lasers. Quelquefois nacré de jaune, tantôt irisé de bleu, parfois veiné de rouge, il offrait aux regards découragés un soupçon de réconfort. Mais il devenait évident que le bouclier ne tiendrait plus longtemps, qu'il était à bout de souffle, prêt à lâcher et à laisser l'Errinic totalement démuni.  
La résistance des chasseurs rebelles se résumait à tournoyer autour de leurs protecteurs calamaris, priant pour ne pas être pris en chasse par un pirate ou un contrebandier, aux vaisseaux plus puissants et plus rapides que leurs ailes X. Ils avaient peur, dorénavant, et cette peur même était l'aveu de leur échec. Peur qui se révéla contagieuse : le petit forceur de blocus rebelle sentit le vent tourner et abandonna ses deux grands frères pour rejoindre le refuge de la seconde corvette corellienne, celle où Drek était détenu, sans doute en compagnie de la charmante Elna.

_- Aux chasseurs et vaisseaux qui participent à la bataille, mais dans le mauvais camp !_  
La voix de Desnea était tendue.  
_- Nous n'avons rien à vous offrir, ni argent, ni matériel. L'Empire vous a lâchement acheté dans un moment de peur mais il est encore temps de nous rejoindre ! Nous ne vous promettons rien, pas même l'espoir de vaincre aujourd'hui. Nous combattons pour la liberté et ce désir qui nous anime n'habite pas les coeurs froids et durs des Impériaux ! Vous êtes pirates, contrebandiers, trafiquants, en marge de la société, mais vos coeurs ne peuvent faire la sourde oreille aux cris de désespoir et de souffrance que lance la galaxie ! C'est bien plus qu'un simple appel au secours : c'est l'essence même de la liberté, de la justice et de l'égalité qui est en danger ! Je vous en conjure : aidez-nous... aidez-vous !_  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, Desnea eut la naïveté de croire que son discours allait avoir un impact. Les ondes restèrent libres un instant rempli d'espoir, avant d'être saturées par des rires et moqueries en tout genre. Pirates, mercenaires, contrebandiers, commerçants et autres intervenants extérieurs sentaient pertinemment quelle serait l'issue de la bataille. Et qui plus est, l'appât du gain promit par l'Empire aurait transformé en pilote redoutable le plus neutre des neutres. Le commandant Desnea cracha quelques jurons et coupa brutalement la communication. Son teint était pâle et ses traits fatigués.  
_- Maudits soient-ils ! Savent-ils au moins que nous nous battons pour eux ?  
- Les impériaux ont des arguments... très convaincants, commenta un officier.  
- L'argent, l'argent, l'argent !!!  
- Il va sans dire que ce genre de population se satisfait assez bien du régime impérial. Bien que tout puissant, l'Empereur leur laisse une marge de manoeuvre suffisante pour prospérer. Tatooine en est l'exemple le plus flagrant._  
Desnea observa du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole et hocha la tête en silence. Un rictus de colère traversa son visage.  
_- Je m'attendais à tous les ennemis possibles. Mais pas à l'argent. Maudit !_  
Un bruit de course.  
Le cercle d'officiers qui s'était formé autour du jeune commandant s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser passer un des leurs, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.  
_- Commandant !  
- Parlez, enseigne.  
- Nous venons de perdre... le principal écran déflecteur.  
- Non !_  
Plusieurs officiers furent pris de peur et commencèrent à parler sans y avoir été autorisés.  
_- Silence !_ hurla Desnea. _Des dégâts ?_  
_- La coque subit de lourds dommages. Plusieurs sections du croiseur ont été perdues mais rien de dramatique. Nous dérivons une partie de l'énergie des armes pour lever les boucliers de secours._  
_- Ne faites pas ça !_ ordonna le commandant. _Maintenez la pleine puissance du système d'armement ! Qu'importe les dégâts, il faut réduire au silence le plus vite possible le destroyer impérial !_  
Plusieurs officiers secouèrent la tête négativement.  
_- Les boucliers de l'Errinic résistent, mais ils ne dureront plus longtemps. Une question de secondes, commandant. Notre second croiseur calamari est à peine touché, quant à lui. Son commandant demande à ce que nous nous écartions pour prévenir d'éventuels dégâts critiques._  
_- Parfait. Mais nous restons en place. La fin est proche._  
Quelques officiers chuchotèrent entre eux, visiblement mécontents.  
_- Commandant... ce n'est pas tout.  
- Pardon ?  
- La corvette correllienne « Nemesis » vient de battre en retraite et rejoint son homologue à la lisière de la bataille. Son commandant refuse la communication.  
- Bande de lâches... traîtres,_ expectora Desnea.

Tout à sa colère, le jeune commandant ne sentit pas que le vent de la victoire ne soufflait plus de son coté. Il était peut-être même déjà trop tard, mais Desnea refusait de regarder la réalité en face. Un ancien dicton oublié par le temps et les hommes disait en ces termes : il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir...

**Chapitre 14. Des nouvelles de l'escadron Ender**

_- Espèce de salaupard !_

Emon était un gars qu'on pouvait croire maître de ses nerfs. Mais en cet instant, il était à la limite de la fureur animale. Ses organes bouillaient et une sourde pression remontait de son bas ventre jusqu'à la gorge. Il fallait que ça explose. Le lieutenant Nyaris, tout à sa surprise, ne put s'empêcher de jouer le hautain.

_- Je ne vous permets pas !_

_- Mais je vais me permettre, moi !_ hurla Emon.

Il lui décocha un pur coup de poing qui envoya valser le lieutenant dans les airs. Il retomba sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, pendant qu'Emon l'invectivait avec toute la force de sa terrible colère.

_- Abruti ! Vous ne savez pas qui était à bord de cette navette ! C'était l'agent Drek Svar, des Renseignements Impériaux ! Votre opération a tout foutu en l'air ! Nous pouvions le libérer, mais non, il a fallu que vous pétiez plus haut que votre cul ! Vous avez voulu briller mais je vais vous dire quelque chose : les merdes comme vous ne brillent jamais !_

_- Je... je..._

_- N'aviez-vous pas reçu des instructions strictes concernant ce secteur ? Osez avouer le contraire et je vous pulvérise, tout impérial que vous êtes ! Attention !_

Nyaris se protégea la tête dans un réflexe.

_- Je... heu... non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !_

_- Menteur !_ cria Emon.

Il se rapprocha du lieutenant encore au sol et se pencha sur lui. Il le serra au col de ses deux mains et le leva lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds s'agitent vainement dans l'air. Emon avait pour lui d'être grand... et gaillard.

_- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! Soldats... à moi !_

Conditionnés, les soldats en armure blanche se firent menaçants. Ben et le reste de sa troupe en firent autant, dégainant leurs armes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Plusieurs points rouges, pour le moins aussi inquiétants, jouèrent sur les pâles armures des stormtroopers... les viseurs des tireurs d'élite de l'Ender postés en hauteur. Berek parla.

_- Je vous conseille de leur ordonner de baisser leurs armes. Fortement. D'une parce que mes snipers n'auront aucune pitié et n'épargneront personne si une bavure se produisait. Et de deux parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vous prédis les pires ennuis qu'un officier puisse endurer. Cela inclut la cour martiale et le Tribunal Impérial, peu enclins à laisser passer des bavures comme la vôtre. Réfléchissez vite. Et bien._

La réflexion fut rapide, très rapide.

_- Soldats... baissez... baissez vos armes !_

_- C'est mieux,_ fit Emon. _Bien mieux. Et maintenant vous allez me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire si oui ou non vous aviez été averti de notre venue et de la consigne qui avait été donné de ne pas interférer dans notre mission, en aucune manière que ce soit._

Nyaris baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir raté l'occasion de sa vie. Honteux d'être pris en défaut par ces orgueilleux de l'Ender et de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Oui, c'est exact. Je connaissais l'heure et le lieu de votre intervention sur Tatooine. Mais je n'en connaissais pas le motif, sinon..._

_- D'où teniez vous ces informations, lieutenant ?_ coupa Emon.

_- Un agent commandité par le mafieux local, Jabba-le-Hutt. Je n'en sais pas plus... ahem... pourriez-vous me reposer maintenant ?_ s'indigna Nyaris.

Emon relâcha sa prise et le lieutenant s'écrasa sur le sol. Un petit nuage de particules sableuses se souleva, rapidement emporté par un vent chaud et sec. Nyaris se releva, tenant à sa fierté. Il fit semblant de nettoyer son uniforme corrompu et remit en place sa coiffe. Il passa une main sur ses lèvres maculées de sang.

_- Bon, je pense que je l'ai mérité, de toute façon._

Emon le regarda comme s'il venait encore de dire une grosse bêtise.

_- Fermez-la,_ rétorqua Ben. _Vous en avez déjà assez fait._

Nyaris sembla soucieux. Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

_- Je suppose que vous êtes venus en capsules, sinon nos radars auraient aperçus vos navettes. Vous allez mettre un temps fou pour contacter un transport impérial. Vous n'aviez pas prévu la fuite de votre officier._

_- En effet. Nous n'avions pas prévu la bêtise de certains impériaux._

Le lieutenant fit fi de la remarque de Ben et continua.

_- Mes deux navettes sont déjà en route, j'en ai donné l'ordre il y a plusieurs minutes. Elles étaient en lisière de combat. Regardez._

Il désigna deux points qui grossissaient dans le ciel, vers le sud-est des plaines désertiques.

Ben s'exclama en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

_- Des transports de Stormtroopers DX9 !_

Conçus par la corporation Telgorn, ces transports de classe Delta DX9 étaient très appréciés de la flotte Impériale : canons lasers et à ions, lances torpilles à proton, écran déflecteur. Et surtout son système de baie universelle : le DX9 était capable de s'amarrer sur n'importe quel vaisseau et n'importe où sur sa coque. Ce qui faisait de ce transport un modèle de base efficace pour donner l'assaut, et plus important… bons marchés pour l'Empire.

_- Que pensiez-vous, _osa ajouter Nyaris. _J'avais carte blanche._

_- Hm…_ se sentit obligé d'ajouter Ben. _Ce ne sont pas des ATR-6 ni des classes Gamma. Mais nous ferons avec, lieutenant. En espérant pour vous que ça suffise à libérer Drek._

Nyaris consulta son bracelet électronique.

_- Je vous propose de décoller immédiatement. Nous avons... trois minutes et trente-cinq secondes de retard sur elle. C'est jouable. Nous aurions pu avoir moins si..._

Nyaris s'humecta les lèvres d'où coulait encore du sang. Les deux navettes amorçaient leur atterrissage rapide. Son bracelet émit un sifflement. Une communication.

_- Lieutenant ?_ fit une voix grésillante.

_- Transmettez._

_- Nous avons craqué leurs sécurités et nous avons intercepté un message important ! Une flottille rebelle est sur le point d'émerger aux abords de Tatooine. Apparemment pour prendre livraison d'une marchandise que nous suspectons humaine et de grande valeur, d'après la teneur du message !. Secteur de sortie hyperspatiale BY-21. Temps estimé, T-6 minutes !_

_- Excellent travail._

Le lieutenant jeta un regard de triomphe sur l'escouade Ender. Les passerelles des deux navettes venaient de se déployer au sol.

_- Il vous faut une invitation ?_ lança-t-il.

Ben et Emon se turent. Berek ragea derrière son casque. L'instant d'après, l'escadron Ender prenait possession d'une des deux navettes. Nyaris et une poignée de ses meilleurs hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la seconde, laissant la base au reste des soldats et sous le commandement de son sous-officier.

Les deux navettes peinaient à s'arracher de l'attraction de la planète jaune. Leur vitesse était excessive pour une sortie atmosphérique mais Berek et ses hommes ne voulaient pas perdre une seule seconde. Ils n'étaient pas escortés : la totalité des forces aériennes impériales venaient d'être requises par le commandant de l'Errinic. Certainement, la situation là-haut était-elle encore moins brillante...

Elle était encore pire. L'Errinic était en bien mauvaise posture, ses boucliers sur le point de céder face à la puissance de tir des deux croiseurs de type calamari. Heureusement, une horde de vaisseaux non identifiés et de toute évidence du coté impérial participaient à la bataille, à la grande surprise de Ben.  
_- Des chasseurs et vaisseaux extérieurs !  
- Tu n'as pas suivi les ondes ?_ demanda Emon. _Le commandant de l'Errinic a eu la brillante idée de promettre une prime aux extérieurs qui se joindraient à la bataille pour protéger son destroyer. Et voilà le résultat !  
- Alliés d'un jour... _constata Ben.  
_- Je contacte l'Errinic._  
Berek tapota sur plusieurs touches translucides aux formes étranges. La communication grésilla avant de s'établir. Une figure apparut, pâle mais fière.  
_- Commandant Friner vous écoute, Escadron Ender.  
- Vous avez reçu notre précédent message ?  
- Parfaitement. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à capturer la navette, les vaisseaux rebelles sont intervenus trop tôt. Et nous nous trouvons dans une situation exécrable.  
- Courage, commandant. L'Empereur est avec nous.  
- Cependant, continua Friner, nous avons la certitude que la rebelle... Elna c'est ça ? se trouve bien en compagnie de l'agent des renseignements impériaux sur la corvette correlienne restée en retrait, aux coordonnées que je vous transmets.  
- Merci, cette information est précieuse. La récupération de l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat est prioritaire. Nous avons donc besoin d'aide, commandant.  
- Très bien,_ déclara Friner à regret. _Nous allons vous accorder une escorte de chasseurs Tie.  
- Nous allons avoir besoin d'autre chose.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Vous possédez des navettes de transport à bord de l'Errinic ?  
- Affirmatif.  
- Faites en sortir autant que vous pourrez, mais elles n'auront pas besoin d'être remplies, juste un pilote. Quand nous approcherons des corvettes, je ne veux pas que nous soyons pris pour cible. La libération de l'officier Svar est à ce prix. Bien reçu, commandant ?_  
Friner mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, pour bien montrer sa désapprobation à sacrifier des pilotes et à les détourner de leur mission initiale, la protection du destroyer. Mais l'Escadron Ender devait passer en priorité, il le savait.  
_- Très bien. L'escorte et les transports vous rejoindront dans quelques minutes. De plus, une vague de chasseurs vous précèdent, ils ont pour objectifs les réacteurs de la corvette rebelle. Ils l'empêcheront par tous les moyens de prendre la fuite. Pour vous donner le temps d'intervenir.  
- Merci, encore, Commandant. Je sais ce que cela représente pour vous, mais je suis certain que vous réussirez à repousser la menace rebelle. Quant à nous, nous réussirons, soyez-en certains. Et vous aurez pris part à cette réussite. Bon courage.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr,_ déclara Friner, amer. _Encore une fois, faites attention, la zone n'est pas sécurisée. Bonne chance à vous._  
La communication se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans un grésillement.  
Ben et Emon regardèrent Berek.  
_- Je comprends la frustration du commandant à sacrifier ses hommes_, lâcha Berek.  
_- Chacun son job..._ rétorqua Ben. _Le nôtre c'est de libérer Drek, et pour cela, encore faut-il arriver vivant jusqu'à son vaisseau. La guerre n'est pas juste.  
- Bon, regagnez tous vos sièges et harnachez-vous. Les rebelles ne nous laisseront pas approcher de leurs vaisseaux si facilement. Ca va remuer.  
- C'est parti ! Drek nous voilà !_

**Chapitre 15. Péripéties et derniers soubresauts de l'Errinic**

_- Commandant !_  
Friner était en train d'observer la bataille spatiale depuis la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait le poste de commandement de l'Errinic. Il se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, non sans prestance.  
_- Parlez, lieutenant, parlez !  
- Notre second système déflecteur vient de succomber. Nous n'avons plus de boucliers et subissons des dégâts irrémédiables. A la cadence à laquelle les deux croiseurs calamaris nous tirent dessus, l'Errinic ne sera bientôt plus qu'un gruyère flottant dans le vide de l'espace...  
- Merci pour l'allusion, lieutenant.  
- Nous ne battons pas en retraite, commandant ?  
- Non. Il est trop tard et même si nous fuyions, les rebelles ne nous lâcheront pour autant. Nous sommes une proie trop facile pour eux. Mais c'est là où ils se trompent, heureusement._  
Friner médita quelques secondes, devant le jeune lieutenant qui visiblement ne tenait plus en place. Ce dernier se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, frénétiquement.  
_- Un tiers de notre énergie est encore dérivée vers les moteurs, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Affirmatif, commandant.  
- Très bien. Dérivez la totalité de cette énergie vers l'armement de l'Errinic.  
- Com... commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas, faites ce que je dis,_ souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse. _C'est maintenant qu'il faut vaincre ou mourir, mais au moins nous ne fuirons plus, maintenant..._

La tourelle ajusta son tir méthodiquement et lâcha une salve destructrice. Cette dernière traversa la distance qui séparait l'Errinic du croiseur amiral en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour prononcer une insulte en jawa, c'est dire. Il n'y eut aucun bruit quand elle traversa la coque du croiseur rebelle. Et pour cause, la coque avait déjà été détruite par des tirs précédents. Les lasers traversèrent plusieurs cloisons de soute avant d'heurter de plein fouet un compartiment de générateur d'énergie. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le générateur n'explosa pas soudainement comme on pouvait le voir dans les films d'action diffusés sur l'Holovision. Et il n'explosa pas parce qu'il avait été touché, non. Le système de refroidissement s'était simplement arrêté. Les techniciens du compartiment ne pouvaient plus éteindre le générateur ou simplement mettre en route un circuit de refroidissement de secours : ils avaient tous péri suite à la brutale dépressurisation. Il surchauffa donc lentement jusqu'à atteindre une température infernale qui fit fondre les structures métalliques autour de lui. Il devint définitivement instable et libéra soudainement les quelques mégatonnes de neutrons, protons et autres joyeusetés qui s'ébattaient il y a peu à l'intérieur du générateur d'énergie.

Ce fut beau. Destructeur, mais définitivement magnifique. Il ne fallait pas s'imaginer une explosion démesurée non plus. Elle ne fut même pas visible de l'extérieur du croiseur. Mais elle eut la chance de provoquer une petite réaction en chaîne qui détruisit quelques générateurs mitoyens. Le spectacle fut encore plus beau, cette fois-ci, et visible depuis l'Errinic. La partie bâbord de la poupe du croiseur amiral rebelle fut soudain noyée dans une lumière aveuglante qui ne dura qu'une microseconde. L'explosion en elle-même prit la forme d'une boule de feu gigantesque mais qui ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'avait duré la lumière. Le vide spatial absorba en deux ou trois secondes toutes les flammes et toute la chaleur émise par la déflagration. Une excavation béante vit le jour dans la coque du croiseur rebelle. Tout autour flottaient des débris de toutes sortes : morceaux de coques, cadavres humains... qui entamaient une lente et funeste orbite autour du croiseur.

La joie flottait dans l'air confiné et recyclé de l'Errinic. Pendant quelques secondes, ni le second croiseur calamari, ni le destroyer impérial n'échangèrent de tirs. Une sorte de magie s'était installée, très vite interrompue par une reprise des salves ravageuses rebelles.

_- Commandant ! La coque est endommagée à 70. La plupart des sections de l'Errinic ont été isolées du vide de l'espace. 80 des tourelles lasers bâbord et 60 des tourelles tribord ne fonctionnent plus. Nous avons perdu le contact avec celles qui tirent encore. Les réacteurs sont endommagés à plus de 90 et ne reçoivent de toute façon plus d'énergie. Les communications sont hors d'état, nous avons perdu les contacts avec les bases impériales sur Tatooine, ainsi qu'avec la totalité de nos chasseurs encore engagés dans la bataille. Les pertes humaines se chiffrent par centaines et les infirmeries sont débordées. La moitié de nos transports ne sont plus en état de passer en vol sidéral et l'autre moitié ne vaut guère mieux. Accessoirement, nos engins mécanisés, TB-TT et AT-AT, ont subi de lourds dommages, mais je pense que c'est le cadet de nos soucis..._

Comme pour confirmer ses dires et rajouter encore plus à l'atmosphère angoissante de la situation, la totalité des lumières sur l'Errinic s'éteignirent violemment, remplacées par l'éclairage rougeâtre clignotant de secours. Les sirènes d'alerte ne rugissaient plus qu'avec faiblesse, au vu du manque d'énergie. De seconde en seconde, leurs appels stridents se muaient en soupirs. Bientôt, elles ne furent plus du tout audibles...

Aussi brutalement que soudainement, les baies de la passerelle principale explosèrent, sous l'impact d'une salve de lasers bien ajustée. L'effet fut immédiat et tout commença à voler dans la grande pièce, du matériel aux membres de l'équipage.  
Friner ne contemplait plus la progression de la bataille à ce moment. Il s'était éloigné pour écouter le rapport détaillé des avaries, près du sas principal. D'autres furent moins chanceux que lui. L'air s'échappait dans le vide de l'espace, comme aspiré par une énorme dépression. Avec une force et une puissance bestiale, terrible, elle engloutit les malheureux opérateurs qui avaient la malchance de se trouver trop près. Ceux qui se trouvaient debout et donc non harnachés, comme l'exigeait la procédure standard de sécurité en cas de combat spatial, furent les premiers à être précipités hors de l'Errinic, livrés à une mort affreuse et douloureuse dans le froid sidéral.  
Solidement agrippé au rebord de la console de transmission, le commandant Friner luttait de tout son corps pour résister à l'aspiration. Il avait confiance : il n'était pas vieux et ses muscles lui obéissaient encore parfaitement.

Il mit quelques secondes à percevoir les hurlements de peur, proches de lui...  
Tournant la tête du mieux qu'il pu, il aperçut l'un de ses officiers de liaison, à moins d'un mètre de lui... comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... qui luttait, les doigts accrochés sur une grille à même le sol. Visiblement, il allait lâcher prise : la force d'aspiration était trop grande et la grille lui cisaillait les doigts. Friner aurait pu tourner à nouveau la tête et l'oublier, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait apprit à l'école. Plusieurs années de solidarité forcée dans une académie impériale ne s'oubliaient pas aussi facilement.  
Le jeune officier avait les yeux agrandis par la peur. Il ne cessait de fixer l'espace béant, derrière lui. L'air quittait la passerelle avec une vitesse prodigieuse, accompagné d'un sifflement terrible, assourdissant. Friner eut peur de ne jamais se faire comprendre.

_- Lieutenant, regardez-moi !_ hurla-t-il.  
Rien n'y fit, soit qu'il fut médusé par le spectacle de mort derrière lui, soit qu'il n'entendisse pas les appels du commandant : le lieutenant ne répondait pas.  
_- Bordel de merde, lieutenant, regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi, maintenant !  
- Co... commandant ?  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Regardez-moi et écoutez-moi !_  
Un rictus de souffrance tordit le visage du lieutenant.  
_- Mes doigts ! Mes doigts vont lâcher ! J'ai trop mal, je ne peux plus tenir !  
- Vous avez fini de faire la mauviette, lieutenant ?_ hurla Friner d'une voix terrible.  
Le jeune homme regardait son supérieur, d'un air médusé.  
_- Je vais m'approcher et vous tendre la main, vous m'entendez ?  
- Je vais lâcher !!!  
- Non, vous n'allez pas lâcher, vous allez tenir bon, c'est un ordre !_  
Le lieutenant esquissa un sourire, faiblement. Et ferma les yeux...

Friner était un poil trop loin. Même en tendant la main, il n'arriverait pas à sa hauteur pour le secourir. Mais il avait bien une trentaine de centimètres à gagner, car la console était assez large et il était fermement agrippé en son milieu. Il fallait agir, vite.

_- J'arrive, lieutenant, tenez bon !_

Tâtonnant pour trouver des prises dignes de ce nom, le commandant progressait doucement. Le jeune homme ne criait plus, ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Peut-être sous la douleur avait-il perdu connaissance. Mais ses doigts accrochés dans la grille tenaient encore. Mais l'action de la dépressurisation, alliée à celle de la grille coupante à souhait, entaillait sa chair et peut-être même ses os. Des gouttes de sang perlaient de ses blessures. Elles prenaient de la vitesse avant de s'éjecter avec fulgurance hors du destroyer. Friner se rendit compte avec horreur que plusieurs des doigts du lieutenant étaient déjà sectionnés, arrachés !

_- Lieutenant ???_

Il avait vraiment perdu connaissance. Mais Friner n'allait pas le laisser tomber comme ça.  
Il assura lentement et fermement la prise de sa main droite, contractant avec violence les muscles de celle-ci. Friner relâcha lentement les doigts de sa main gauche. L'aspiration fit immédiatement son effet et son bras fut brusquement attiré vers le vide de l'espace. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi faciles qu'elles paraissaient. Friner jura tout bas : ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de l'officier ! Il n'arrivait pas à l'agripper. Il pensa furtivement que c'était bien le genre de choses qui pouvaient arriver dans un holofilm d'action, le genre diffusé sur les canaux aux heures de grande écoute. Mais c'était vraiment la réalité, cette fois-ci. Et la vie du jeune lieutenant se jouait à quelques centimètres, terribles... des centimètres qui séparaient la vie de la mort. Friner cracha quelques insultes bien nourries à l'encontre de la fatalité. Mais jamais le destin ni la fatalité ne dirigeraient sa vie, ni ses actes. Jamais.  
Il fit un dangereux effort, tentant d'élonger son bras. Mais la nature humaine était ce qu'elle était, l'humain ne faisait définitivement pas parti de ces espèces extra-terrestres qui avaient la faculté d'allonger leurs membres et il échoua. Ne prenant pas le temps de plus de réflexion, chaque seconde comptait, sa main tâtonna et ses doigts se glissèrent dans la terrible grille et s'y cramponnèrent. Son autre main lâcha la prise si sûre de la console. Son corps bascula violemment et il se retrouva dans la même position que l'officier, la grille commençant à lui taillader les jointures de ses doigts. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ce qu'il faisait était bien plus important que sa douleur. Il passa un bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour soulager un peu la pression et attendit, stoïque.

Encore une fois, le retard était dû à la carence énergétique du destroyer.  
Tardivement et lentement, les épaisses cloisons métalliques se refermèrent sur le vide de l'espace. Il leur fallu deux pleines minutes pour se refermer et isoler totalement la passerelle. Deux minutes pendant lesquelles plusieurs vies furent encore perdues. Plus personne n'espérait quand le cliquetis rassurant du verrouillage des cloisons se fit entendre. Une rumeur de joie parcourut ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

_- L'Empereur soit loué... _marmonna le commandant.

La pression douloureuse sur ses doigts avait disparu. Il poussa cependant un hurlement de souffrance quand il dégagea ses doigts. Ces derniers présentaient de profondes entailles qui mettraient plusieurs semaines à se faire oublier. Heureusement, les os n'étaient pas atteints. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, Friner avait eu de la chance, il le savait.  
Comme le voulait la procédure, l'accès à la passerelle avait été condamnée, jusqu'à ce que les choses soient revenues dans l'ordre. La pression de l'air approchant un chiffre correct, la porte principale se déverrouilla et les hommes d'équipages et médecins qui attendaient derrière purent venir secourir ceux qui en avaient besoin.

_- Commandant ! Vous n'avez rien ? Par l'Empereur… infirmier !  
- Ce n'est rien._

Un infirmier se hâta et appliqua sur les plaies une sorte de gel translucide verdâtre qui eut pour effet de soulager immédiatement la douleur. Après un pansement rapidement effectué, il se dépêcha d'aller soigner l'officier que le commandant venait de sauver au péril de sa vie. Il appliqua le même gel et les plaies cessèrent de saigner. Le jeune homme avait perdu plusieurs doigts, qui restaient accrochés à la maudite grille, mais il aurait pu perdre bien plus encore. L'infirmier entreprit une série de piqûres après avoir vérifié son état de santé.  
Friner se retourna vers un officier proche.

_- La situation ?_ s'enquit-il immédiatement.  
_- Aucune idée, commandant. Nous n'avons plus aucun contact. Impossible de joindre les machinistes, officiers de pont, navigateurs ou radars. Nous sommes « isolés » du reste du vaisseau, je pense que tout le monde l'est, d'ailleurs.  
- Silence, silence !_  
Le commandant eut de la peine à se faire entendre.  
_- Silence, je réclame le silence !_  
Les survivants se taisaient à présent, tandis que les infirmiers et médecins s'affairaient. Friner tendit l'oreille et au bout de quelques secondes, son visage devint anxieux. De sourdes détonations faisaient trembler imperceptiblement le destroyer.  
_- Ils nous tirent toujours dessus !  
- Alors nous sommes perdus, cette fois-ci.  
- Les transports de secours...  
- ... sont pour la plupart endommagés et inaptes au vol,_ continua Friner. _De plus, nous n'aurions jamais le temps matériel de nous frayer un passage vers le hangar. Enfin, je ne compte pas abandonner le reste de mes hommes. Et puis, comme le veut une ancienne tradition ancrée dans la marine, je ne désire pas survivre à mon bâtiment. L'Errinic sera mon tombeau.  
- Commandant ! Commandant, venez voir !_  
La voix était celle d'un des sous-officiers de pont. Il regardait à travers un des petits hublots de la passerelle, qui n'avait pas explosé sous l'impact. Il riait et désignait du doigt quelque chose dans l'espace. Friner s'approcha rapidement.  
_- Regardez !_

**Chapitre 16. Hésitations rebelles**

L'espace.  
Tatooine.  
Une carcasse aux étranges protubérances.  
_- Le croiseur calamari... constata Friner. Celui que nous avons sévèrement endommagé. On dirait que le destin se charge de l'achever._  
Le commandant fronça des sourcils pour mieux y voir.  
_- Il n'a pas réussi à corriger sa route et ses réacteurs encore en état le font dévier droit vers Tatooine ! Il commence à pénétrer dans l'atmosphère..._  
Le reste des hommes et femmes présents faisait cercle autour de leur commandant, essayant d'apercevoir le spectacle.  
_- Dans notre agonie, nous aurons le privilège d'avoir détruit un de leurs gros vaisseaux !_

Au loin, la carlingue du croiseur calamari commençait à s'échauffer sous le frottement des premières particules de la ionosphère. Bientôt la coque vibra sous la pression qui devenait de seconde en seconde plus forte. A ce stade, Friner et ceux qui arrivaient à voir le hublot par-dessus son épaule, apercevaient une énorme boule de feu, semblable à une météorite qui fonçait s'écraser sur la planète jaune. Le croiseur n'arriva pas si loin, cependant, et explosa dans une terrible déflagration, qu'on entendit partout sur Tatooine, de l'astroport de Mos Esley jusqu'au repaire de l'infâme Jabba le Hutt. Certains débris s'échouèrent quand même dans le sable du désert et sur quelques villes, causant des dégâts minimes. Ils furent récupérés et vendus au marché noir. Rares, ces petits morceaux de coques pour la plupart, furent recherchés dans toute la galaxie avec avidité comme symbolisant une grande victoire pour l'Empire.  
Certains à bord de l'Errinic poussèrent des cris de joie. Ils furent de courte durée car la menace de l'autre croiseur calamari était toujours présente. Derrière lui, le soleil projetait un effrayant cône d'ombre sur le destroyer en piteux état...  
_- Je vois certaines de nos tourelles qui continuent à tirer sur le vaisseau ennemi, _commença Friner._ Je suis fier de ces hommes... mes hommes.  
- C'est la fin, commandant ?_

La destruction du croiseur amiral avait jeté un froid sur les rebelles.  
Le commandant en charge du dernier croiseur calamari, Etnyn, avait vivement critiqué l'ordre d'attaquer le destroyer impérial. Que représentait un destroyer pour l'Empire ? Alors que la perte d'un croiseur aussi puissant qu'un croiseur calamari représentait pour l'alliance une perte indéniable. Un vaisseau qui ferait défaut lorsque les rebelles décideraient d'un raid éclair sur une station impériale. Avec lui, des milliers d'hommes venaient de périr. La rébellion vivait des heures sombres et cette perte sèche en vie humaine n'allait pas arranger les choses.  
Etnyn n'était pas de nature belliqueuse. Il était plus vieux que celui qui le commandait, à savoir le défunt commandant Desnea, mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Sa nature préservatrice, précautionneuse, expliquait le fait qu'il ait rarement été muté à des postes de commandement. Mais il n'en prenait pas ombrage et acceptait la situation.

Etnyn délaissa des yeux les débris du croiseur amiral, qui se consumaient dans l'atmosphère de la planète des sables. Son regard se porta sur le fier et impétueux Errinic, qui osait encore les défier. Sa carcasse était criblée d'impacts, de nombreux corps sans vie flottaient, en orbite lente autour du destroyer impérial. Toute lumière avait disparu des hublots et des baies. Des arcs électriques naissaient un peu partout, sur et sous la surface métallique, signes d'une grande instabilité énergétique. En regardant un peu mieux, on apercevait des lueurs d'importants incendies, au plus profond des entrailles du vaisseau. Et pourtant, pourtant... une petite vingtaine de tourelles lasers continuaient d'harceler les boucliers du croiseur calamari. La déficience d'énergie obligeait les canonniers impériaux à réduire la puissance des salves ainsi que leur fréquence. Mais ils continuaient de tirer, inlassablement.

_- Ils tirent toujours ! Pourquoi continuent-ils à tirer ???  
- Ce sont des impériaux. Les canonniers de l'Errinic continueront de tirer jusqu'à la fin. S'ils avaient des pierres à la place de leurs canons, ils tenteraient quand même de nous les envoyer dessus. Ils sont conditionnés pour agir ainsi._  
Etnyn hocha la tête, gravement.  
_- Il faut avouer qu'ils sont têtus, fiers et combattants. Superbement dressés pour obéir. Loyaux envers leur Empereur de pacotille jusqu'à la fin. C'est pathétique.  
- Commandant ?  
- Je vous écoute, enseigne.  
- Les boucliers du croiseur ne sont plus qu'à 70. Nos ailes X et Y perdent la bataille, nombre de nos chasseurs sont revenus aux hangars, gravement endommagés. Les vaisseaux pirates, mercenaires et commerçants, alliés au reste des chasseurs Tie ennemis, harcèlent notre position. Ils sont trop rapides pour la plupart de nos tourelles. D'autre part, nos estimations divergent quand à l'état du destroyer ennemi. Il a toujours de l'énergie en réserve : ses tourelles continuent à nous prendre pour cible. Ses moteurs sont endommagés mais sans gravité ni réactions en chaîne : apparemment, le commandant de l'Errinic a fait dévier toute l'énergie vers l'armement.  
- Aucune estimation quant à sa résistance ?  
- Non.  
- Ce n'est pas mon combat et ce n'est pas mon intention de venger Desnea.  
- Commandant ?_  
Etnyn releva fièrement le menton et parla d'une voix claire.  
_- Moteurs à pleine puissance. Demi-tour, nous rejoignons nos corvettes. Préparez le saut en hyper espace aux coordonnées initiales.  
- Commandant, une communication._  
Sans que ce dernier n'ait donné son accord, un écran s'alluma.  
_- Stupide, c'est stupide ! Maudit Desnea !  
- Je sais,_ commenta Etnyn. _Je ne pouvais rien faire._  
La voix d'Elna était furieuse. Il n'y avait pas que sa voix : son visage était rouge de colère, ses traits tirés. Ses sourcils froncés soulignaient l'expression de ses yeux de braise. Même dans cet état, la jeune rebelle était magnifique.  
_- Nos senseurs indiquent une formation de chasseurs impériaux en approche, releva-t-elle. Mais que diable faites-vous donc ?  
- Le temps est venu de nous replier. Il nous est impossible d'estimer les avaries de l'Errinic et s'il peut nous résister encore longtemps. De toute évidence, il aura pour des semaines de réparation, il faudra en aviser l'alliance. Et je ne désire pas traîner dans ce secteur plus longtemps.  
- Je prépare immédiatement le saut en hyper espace, commandant._  
La voix d'Elna était nouée.  
_- Il faut espérer que les informations que l'agent impérial possède en valent la chandelle.  
- J'espère aussi, Elna. Mais ceci est votre mission. Nous nous retrouverons au point de rendez-vous, bonne chance.  
- Ils sont déjà sur nous, Etnyn ! Envoyez-nous des renforts !_

**Chapitre 17. Sacrifice**

Le jeune pilote impérial Goirdir Fivre venait de quitter sa formation pour prendre en chasse l'aile X d'un ennemi. Celui-ci multipliait désespérément les acrobaties pour distancer le poursuivant. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le chasseur Tie de se rapprocher inexorablement, ses tirs devenaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus mortels. Le pilote rebelle tenta de faire plonger son appareil, dans un dernier espoir. La carlingue frémissait sous la vitesse et il crut que les moteurs de l'appareil allaient le lâcher. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Goirdir Fivre avait anticipé la manoeuvre trop prévisible de l'ennemi. Comme on lui avait enseigné à l'Académie, en situation de panique, une grande majorité de pilotes rebelles tentaient une plongée pour s'échapper. Les statistiques étaient formelles. Aussi, le jeune Goirdir avait prit soin de s'en rappeler pour toujours anticiper sur les manoeuvres ennemies. Comme maintenant. Les quelques dixièmes de seconde que le pilote impérial avait gagné sur sa proie furent fatales à l'adversaire. Le collimateur de visée vint doucement se positionner sur l'appareil ennemi, le doigt sur la gâchette accentua sa pression. Le rebelle le pressentit, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que sa manoeuvre était vouée à l'échec, que le chasseur Tie s'était bien trop rapproché. Il cria de rage, mais aucun son ne sortit du cockpit. Dans l'espace, personne ne vous entend crier. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, l'aile X explosait en myriades de particules lumineuses, qui s'éteignirent aussi subitement qu'elles étaient nées, dans le vide glacial de l'espace.  
_- Joli coup, lieutenant Goirdir, rejoignez la formation !  
- Merci, capitaine... non, attendez !_  
Deux petits points blancs en forme de X s'étaient détachés de la confusion de la mêlée spatiale. A quelques lieux, derrière son appareil. Ils devinrent vite deux chasseurs rebelles qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de laisser la mort de leur camarade impunie. La situation s'aggravait dangereusement car les ennemis n'allaient pas tarder à être sur lui, lâchant leurs salves de feu. Et le jeune Goirdir était encore loin de sa formation. Trop loin.

_- Deux ailes X me prennent en chasse à seize heures !  
- Tâchez de jouer un peu avec eux, nous arrivons._  
La voix de son capitaine était grave mais sereine. Goirdir fut immédiatement apaisé.  
_- Faites vite !_

Les premières salves laser se jetèrent sur lui avec férocité. Les moteurs enclenchés à fond, le pilote impérial tenta de faire jouer son atout : la vitesse et la maniabilité de son appareil. Si la distance ne s'était pas réduite, elle ne s'était pas non plus agrandie et le danger restait menaçant. Tant que faire se pouvait, Goirdir dirigeait son appareil vers les points amis qui se précipitaient à son secours. Mais les rebelles ne furent pas dupes. Un des deux appareils se détacha sur sa droite, décrivant une ellipse assez large et obligeant le chasseur Tie à dévier de sa course s'il voulait espérer contenir les assaillants. L'autre rebelle manoeuvrait avec aisance derrière son chasseur Tie, espaçant ses tirs pour se concentrer sur leur précision. Le pilote impérial reconnut là un vieux de la vieille, qui avait du bouchon et des milliers d'heures de vol derrière lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore, lui, le jeune officier émoulu, fraîchement sorti d'école. Que pouvait-il faire donc ? Il n'arrivait pas à le semer, et même, la situation semblait se dégrader de seconde en seconde. Il semblait que la distance qui séparait les deux appareils diminuait, malgré les efforts désespérés de Goirdir. Inconsciemment, il effectua une manoeuvre qui n'était pas une manoeuvre de repli mais une manoeuvre d'attaque. On l'appelait communément à l'Académie « le grand huit ». L'aile X du poursuivant s'en rendit compte et il en profita pour gagner quelques mètres sur son futur trophée. Par contre et bizarrement, l'autre appareil, qui pesait sur la course du pilote et l'obligeait à dévier sa trajectoire, à l'opposé des renforts, ne vit rien venir et se retrouva légèrement en delà du vaisseau de Goirdir. Ce fut la surprise totale. Le jeune lieutenant ne perdit pas de temps. Il braqua les commandes de son appareil à fond et son organe de visée s'ajusta l'ombre d'une seconde sur l'appareil du malheureux rebelle. Cela lui suffit. Il ne saurait jamais s'il venait de jouer de chance ou pas, mais l'aile X fut gravement touchée par son tir précis et rapide. Quelques instants plus tard elle explosa toute seule dans le vide de l'espace. Le pilote s'était néanmoins éjecté, mais sa durée de vie ne frôlait pas la paire d'heures s'il n'était pas récupéré très vite. Cela importait bien peu au jeune Goirdir qui se trouvait alors en position critique. Un tir bien ajusté lui fit croire que c'en était terminé de lui. Mais il n'avait endommagé que l'aile gauche de son chasseur Tie, qui partit en vrille incontrôlée. Tout allait bientôt être fini car les commandes ne répondaient plus, ou pas assez du moins pour rétablir l'assiette de l'appareil. Le poursuivant ajusta tranquillement son appareil de visée et un sourire vint effleurer son visage raviné par le temps.  
Il y eut une terrible déflagration. Le tir avait touché les organes vitaux de l'appareil, qui se désintégra littéralement, ne laissant que quelques poussières métalliques. La seconde aile X n'était plus ! Goirdir tira péniblement sur les commandes et au bout de quelques secondes, son chasseur filait droit, libre de tout poursuivant mais l'aile gauche sérieusement endommagée.

_- Merci, capitaine !  
- De rien p'tit gars..._  
Le chef d'escadron inspecta des yeux les dégâts sur l'appareil de son protégé.  
_- Ca va tenir, lieutenant ?  
- Ca va tenir, capitaine. Il faudra bien, je ne compte pas vous laisser toutes les médailles !  
- C'est bon,_ fit-il en souriant, _il y en aura pour tout le monde. Allez on reprend la formation et on rejoint le convoi, vite. On a un peu de retard mais on est dans les temps. C'est parti._

Le convoi...  
...était franchement en mauvaise posture ! La corvette Corellienne qui retenait prisonnier l'officier Drek ne comptait pas se faire aborder aussi facilement. De gigantesques salves de batteries lasers s'abattaient sur les navettes de l'Empire qui osaient s'approcher de trop près. Pour rajouter à l'impossibilité de la situation, un nombre important d'ailes X et Y rebelles s'acharnaient sur elles, dans le but évident d'en détruire le maximum pour empêcher l'abordage du cargo. Les chasseurs de l'Empire peinaient à assurer la sécurité des navettes d'assaut, prises entre deux feux, celui des chasseurs rebelles et celui de la corvette ennemie qui ne ménageait pas sa puissance de destruction. Les pertes étaient terribles, aussi bien d'un coté que de l'autre.

Les chasseurs impériaux étaient arrivés au but qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Et rapidement, même. Une explosion naquit sur le dos de la corvette, qui se propagea aux réacteurs, les mettant hors service. C'était une faille bien connue des corvettes de type Corellienne, exploitée depuis longtemps par les flottes de l'Empire. Il était de notoriété publique que ces corvettes jouent mal leur rôle de vaisseau de guerre, de toute façon. Ainsi, depuis plusieurs années, elles étaient reléguées à des missions de transport ou d'escorte. Mais les rebelles pêchaient par leur nombre réduit de vaisseaux et navettes, et souvent se trouvaient dans l'obligation d'utiliser ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Et ils avaient beaucoup de corvettes Corelliennes, malheureusement pour eux. Et ce qui se passait en ce moment n'était que le résultat d'une bête faille de sécurité dans la conception de la corvette, quelques tirs savamment ajustés au niveau des réacteurs, mal protégés et mal isolés, provoquant dans le meilleur des cas une coupure volontaire d'énergie dans les réacteurs, et une immobilisation de la corvette, incapable désormais de manœuvrer ou de passer en vitesse lumière, et dans le pire des cas amenant à la destruction pure et simple de la corvette. Mais heureusement pour Drek, cela n'arriva pas. Cependant, même paralysée, la corvette tirait inlassablement sur tout ce qui s'approchait trop près d'elle, et depuis quelques minutes, sentant le danger venir, sur tous les transports. Une quinzaine de navettes d'assaut faisaient voile vers la corvette. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas tous contenir d'équipage, c'était impossible ! Dans le doute, il fallait bien se résoudre à en détruire le plus possible, en espérant détruire la bonne. Le capitaine de la corvette espérait sincèrement et naïvement avoir cette chance…

Dans le feu de l'action, une navette que Goirdir reconnut comme celle qui transportait l'escadron Ender, réussit à s'approcher convenablement du vaisseau Corellien. A cette courte distance, les batteries lasers se montraient plutôt inefficaces et les faisceaux lumineux frôlaient la carlingue du vaisseau pour se perdre dans la bataille, plus loin. C'est pourquoi une aile Y rebelle, voyant venir le danger impérial, décocha l'un de ses puissants missiles qui fila vite et droit vers Ben et ses compagnons. Un missile particulièrement véloce, qui était attiré par la chaleur infrarouge dégagée par les moteurs subluminiques, facilement repérable dans le froid sidéral. Un missile qui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de les épargner. La navette d'assaut était maintenant tout près du navire Corellien et entamait sa procédure d'arrimage forcé. Mais le missile lancé vers elle ne lui permettrait jamais de mettre en sécurité les hommes qu'elle abritait. C'était trop tard.  
Goirdir décrocha et se précipita en vitesse maximale sur la navette.  
_- Lieutenant, que faites-vous ?_  
C'était sa première mission en milieu hostile, après bien des années d'entraînements.  
_- Lieutenant, reprenez la formation !_  
Il avait eu une merveilleuse enfance, loin des tracas du monde extérieur, sur Naboo. Le soleil et la nature l'avaient vu grandir et mûrir, auprès de ses frères et soeurs qu'il aimait.  
_- Pilote, je vous ordonne de revenir !_  
Goirdir avait incorporé l'Académie très tôt et s'était révélé l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, faisant la fierté de ses parents qui ne tarissaient plus d'éloges quand ils parlaient de leur fils aîné.  
_- Lieutenant Goirdir... _soupira son capitaine de vol, qui avait compris ses intentions.  
Le jeune homme avait les yeux remplis de larmes, se rappelant les différents événements de sa vie, qui défilaient devant ses yeux comme dans un kaléidoscope géant.  
_- ... nous nous retrouverons là-haut, au paradis des justes... _souffla le capitaine.  
Il se remémora les paroles de son officier supérieur, lorsque celui-ci lui avait apprit sa participation à une mission de la plus haute importance, la protection du convoi d'abordage.  
_- Vous savez ce qu'est une mission de la plus haute importance ?  
- Non, capitaine.  
- C'est une mission où l'on a des récompenses... mais où les récompenses sont envoyées à votre famille. Alors faites attention à vous !_  
Son chasseur Tie arriverait juste à temps pour croiser la trajectoire du missile et empêcher la destruction de la navette de l'escadron Ender. Au lieu d'avoir un déluge de morts à son palmarès, ce maudit missile n'en causerait qu'une seule, la sienne. Il repensa une dernière fois à la photo, dans sa chambre... sa famille qui l'entourait, lors de la délivrance de son diplôme académique.

Il coupa les moteurs... et il s'arrêta de penser.

**Chapitre 18. Adieu Nyaris… **

A la lisère du champ de bataille, à limite de vision humaine, une série d'éclairs vifs et lumineux vit le jour. Nyaris devina ce qui s'y passait. Non parce qu'il avait une excellente vue, mais parce qu'il avait remarqué, tout comme son pilote, le survol de sa navette il y a quelques petites minutes par une phalange de douze chasseurs bombardiers impériaux. Ils se dirigeaient vers la corvette corellienne restée en retrait. Cette dernière, voyant le combat tourner en déconfiture pour ses comparses rebelles, était en train de manœuvrer pour quitter le champ de bataille. Dans quelques minutes, elle aurait engagé son hyperpropulsion si les bombardiers en provenance de l'Errinic n'étaient pas intervenus.

Dans un passage parfait, évitant le tir de barrage des maigres canons de la corvette, ils avaient concentré leurs torpilles à proton sur un seul et même endroit : le réacteur central. Situé sur l'épine dorsale de la corvette, il était de notoriété d'être particulièrement vulnérable aux tirs, en dépit des boucliers. La chance – ou l'efficacité – fut cette fois du coté de l'empire et la réaction en chaîne tant attendue détruisit le réacteur, endommagea les secondaires et coupa tous les systèmes défensifs de la corvette.

_- Il reste toujours la seconde corvette_, constata Nyaris.

Le pilote acquiesça.

_- Pourvu que nous arrivions saufs._

Des dizaines de transports, dont celui de l'escadron Ender et celui de l'officier Nyaris, volaient vers la corvette qui retenait captif le précieux agent de l'Ubiqtorat. De temps à autre, un missile largué d'une aile X ou une salve tirée de la corvette endommageait ou détruisait l'un des transports, au hasard. Arrivés à hauteur de débarquement, il ne restait plus que huit transports en état. Et l'Ender ainsi que Nyaris avaient survécu.

_- Attention, pilote !!!_ rugit soudain l'officier.

Surgissant du néant, une aile X se positionna sur leur trajet, menaçante. La seconde d'après, deux torpilles à proton fusaient vers le transport impérial. Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de plonger en piqué, à peine eut-il le temps de virer de bord pour éviter une torpille… et se prendre de justesse sa sœur jumelle, qui explosa sur la turbine à ions, arrière bâbord. Le vaisseau partit en vrille incontrôlée.

L'impact fut terrible. Le réacteur fut entièrement détruit et la coque sévèrement endommagée, ce qui dépressurisa irrémédiablement l'intérieur du transport. L'onde de choc se répercutant dans l'appareil envoya Nyaris valser dans la cabine de pilotage : il se trouvait debout derrière son pilote. Il y eut un bruit d'os brisés qui laissa craindre le pire. A l'arrière du transport, plusieurs caissons métalliques se désolidarisèrent et vinrent semer une mort rapide par écrasement sur trois soldats pourtant solidement attachés.

Le pilote, harnaché selon la procédure standard, s'en tira sans séquelles et mit plusieurs précieuses minutes à stabiliser l'appareil. Dans le même temps, il mit tout en œuvre pour éviter une explosion brutale : coupure des réacteurs, déviation de l'énergie vers les systèmes de survie. Il procéda rapidement à l'envoi d'un message de détresse, mais se doutait bien que personne ne viendrait les récupérer avant la fin de la bataille.

Quand tout ce qui devait être fait fut tenté, le pilote se déharnacha et vint porter secours au lieutenant Nyaris. Il s'en était tiré, mais dans un piteux état. Son visage présentait une énorme plaie saignante au niveau du front. Les os de son bras droit étaient visiblement en miette et son épaule déboîtée. Une longue estafilade saignante sur sa jambe droite laissait présager qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Nyaris hurlait de douleur. Il était médicalement impossible pour le pilote de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva, fouilla rapidement un caisson et en sortit un produit étrangement vert et étrangement translucide. Il transféra rapidement le produit dans une seringue hypodermique et l'injecta dans le cou du lieutenant. Ce dernier cessa de crier et perdit conscience. Le pilote déverrouilla et fit coulisser le panneau central qui séparait cockpit et arrière du transport. Malgré son expérience, il faillit vomir à la vue du spectacle. Certains soldats étaient encore inconscients, d'autres choqués. Un des soldats avait eu le cran de se détacher pour vérifier l'état de ses trois camarades, visiblement morts sur le coup. Deux avaient eu la boîte crânienne défoncée par un des caissons qui s'étaient libérés, le dernier présentait une cage thoracique béante et défoncée, blessure causée par le coin saillant d'un des caissons, qui portait encore la trace de son sang. Dans l'ensemble ils avaient eu une mort rapide, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait leur espérer. Le sang s'écoulait lentement le long des parois métalliques du vaisseau, et se rejoignit lentement en une mare de sang informe en son milieu. L'odeur devenait écoeurante.

_- Foutez les caisses dans le compartiment annexe et rattachez-vous rapidement. Ca vaut mieux pour vous. Je vous tiendrais au courant de nos chances de survie et…_

Un sifflement qui s'amplifiait. Le pilote l'entendait depuis plusieurs minutes, sans y porter de l'intérêt. Mais le sifflement était devenu suraigu et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la minuscule brèche béante qui s'ouvrait vers l'espace. La minuscule brèche devint petite, et l'oxygène du transport commença à quitter la navette en fusant et tourbillonnant. C'était la fin, mais ils lutteraient jusqu'au bout.

_- Caisson de droite, matériel de soudage et chalumeau ! Vite !_

Le pilote désigna du doigt un des caissons qui était resté maintenu. Il y eut un horrible craquement, le pilote devinait ce qui se passait, et ressentait la souffrance de la coque de son vaisseau, qui luttait devant la pression du vide. Soudain, toutes les lumières de la navette s'éteignirent de concert, seul subsistait l'éclairage rouge pâle de secours.

_- Il y a d'autres fuites !_ hurla-t-il. _Trouvez-les et faites quelque chose ! Sauvez vos vies !_

Les soldats se mirent en branle très rapidement et le pilote regagna le cockpit, visiblement inquiet. Le transport était immobilisé dans le vide de l'espace, en pleine bataille spatiale. Une proie tellement facile. Le pilote se demandait encore pourquoi l'aile X qui les avait touché n'était pas venu les achever. Il sortit rapidement une couverture chauffante qu'il plaça sur le corps du lieutenant Nyaris, avant de s'installer à nouveau aux commandes du transport.

_- Par l'Empereur… faites que…_

Ses doigts jouèrent sur plusieurs écrans tactiles. Des jauges virtuelles apparurent, qui clignotaient dangereusement au rouge. Il tenta plusieurs combinaisons, divers schémas énergétiques, en vain. Il tapa de son poing sur la console et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

_- Pi… pilote ? Situation… grave ?_ fit Nyaris qui venait de reprendre conscience.

Le pilote tourna la tête, lentement.

_- Critique,_ répondit-il en soupirant. _Moteur gauche détruit, instabilité énergétique. Je ne peux relancer le moteur droit sans risque d'explosion. Il y a des micros fuites un peu partout sur la carlingue, l'oxygène s'échappe de partout. Au mieux, nous tiendrons un petit quart d'heure, à ce rythme. Au pire, dans quelques secondes, une brèche peut devenir une fissure géante et le vaisseau peut imploser, si nous ne mourrons pas avant._

Nyaris sourit doucement.

_- Ré… réparations ?_

_- Vos hommes sont dessus. Nous verrons combien de minutes nous sauverons. Ah oui, j'oubliais, notre transport est immobile au beau milieu de la bataille qui fait rage. Vous savez ce que je veux dire._

Le lieutenant hocha la tête. Quelqu'un frappa sur la cloison et le pilote fit coulisser le panneau métallique à nouveau. Un soldat se tenait derrière.

_- On a fait ce qu'on a pu avec le matériel. Il reste des fissures, mais inaccessibles. Verdict ?_

Le pilote s'approcha à nouveau de ses consoles. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il parla d'une voix éteinte et grave.

_- Treize minutes d'oxygène… et…_

Un bip long et strident les fit sursauter. Le pilote inspecta son écran principal et désactiva le système d'alerte.

_- … notre cellule énergétique est hors service. Nous sommes sur la cellule de secours, elle-même endommagée. Dans treize minutes, plus d'oxygène et dans un peu moins de temps, plus d'énergie. Plus d'ordinateurs, plus de contacts avec l'extérieur et l'obscurité totale. Vous voulez envoyer un dernier message, lieutenant ?_

Ce dernier acquiesça faiblement. Le pilote tapota quelques touches et amena un portatif radio jusqu'à l'officier blessé.

_- Il n'y aura pas de réponse, nous ne pouvons plus qu'émettre._

_- Merci, pilote. Appro… approchez la radio._

Ce dernier s'exécuta, non sans émotion et non sans trembler d'une peur qu'il n'arrivait plus à masquer. Il fit signe à Nyaris de parler.

_- Escadron Ender… commandant Friner, ici le lieutenant Nyaris. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être la cause de cet assaut. Mon transport a été gravement touché. Je souhaite bonne chance à l'escadron Ender et aussi à vous, Friner. Je sais que vous réussirez. Vive l'Empereur et gloire à l'Empire… Adieu !_

Un grésillement naquit. Le pilote hocha la tête négativement, faisant comprendre à Nyaris que ses derniers mots n'avaient pu être transmis.

_- Vous entendez ?_ fit le stormtrooper resté dans le sas.

_- La radio qui…_ commença le pilote.

_- Non, ça !_

Il désigna une marque sur la verrière en transparacier du cockpit. La marque s'étendit horizontalement d'un bout à l'autre, dans un craquement sinistre. Puis d'autres marques jaillirent verticalement de la première.

_- Tous à l'arrière !_ hurla le pilote.

_- Laissez-moi !_ brailla Nyaris.

Mais ses ordres étaient vains. Il était déjà en train de hurler de douleur : le pilote et le stormtrooper le traînaient en arrière, sans aucun ménagement pour ses os broyés. La verrière implosa au moment ou les pieds de Nyaris disparaissaient par le sas du cockpit. Une seconde après, le panneau métallique se verrouillait. Encore moins d'une seconde après, le vide s'était fait dans le cockpit et des morceaux de transparacier flottaient ça et là. Le froid sidéral acheva les ordinateurs et les écrans encore en vie.

_- Aaaah ! Pitié !_

Les deux hommes lâchèrent Nyaris.

_- C'est fini, lieutenant. Reposez-vous._

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, le visage blême et les mâchoires encore crispées par la terrible douleur, qui s'atténua petit à petit grâce à l'injection faite plus tôt. Plusieurs stormtroopers s'étaient levés, scrutant le pilote avec insistance. Ils perdirent tout espoir quand ce dernier leur adressa un hochement de tête négatif. L'un des soldats s'affairait sur une caisse ouverte. Il se retourna, triomphant.

_- Plusieurs combinaisons de survie spatiale._

_- Je sais, _fit le pilote. _Quatre unités. C'est tout ce que la maintenance impériale de Mos Esley est arrivée à nous fournir, avant le départ de la mission._

Ils étaient **onze** survivants.

_- Voilà ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines minutes. L'éclairage de secours va s'éteindre et il n'y aura plus un gramme d'énergie dans le vaisseau. La température va lentement baisser jusqu'à devenir mortelle. Le vide va se faire peu à peu ressentir dans la pièce, mais je pense que nous serons loin d'ici là. Et nous aurons eu de la chance si ce qui reste de la navette n'implose pas avant._

_- Courte paille ?_ questionna un soldat. _Une combinaison d'office pour notre officier._

_- Je… ne prendrais aucune combinaison,_ déclara Nyaris.

_- Voyons,_ réagit le pilote. _Votre rôle est de survivre. Vous avez été formé pour ça, et nous avons été formé pour nous sacrifier. C'est ainsi._

_- Ne dites pas de conneries… arrêtez les sermons académiques… ça ne tient plus ici. Dans mon état… je ne survivrais pas à une sortie dans l'espace. Vous… vous le savez._

Le pilote acquiesça silencieusement.

_- Je reste avec vous, alors,_ ajouta ce dernier.

Un autre stormtrooper s'avança vers eux.

_- Je ne quitterais pas ce rafiot, officier._

_- Ni moi._

L'instant d'après, tous les survivants s'étaient déclarés prêts à rester sur le navire en perdition. Nyaris souriait doucement, conscient de la force de cohésion impériale.

_- Je serais heureux de mourir à vos cotés, fidèles soldats de l'Empereur._

_- Pour l'Empereur !_ fit une voix.

_- Vive l'Empire !_ lança une autre en écho.

_- Il y a des masques à oxygène dans les compartiments supérieurs,_ poursuivit le pilote, pragmatique. _Détachez-les. Il faut sortir les bouteilles à oxygène des combinaisons de survie et y brancher les masques. Allez, exécution avant qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière !_

La manœuvre fut rapidement effectuée, malgré le poids des bouteilles.

_- Fouillez également les caissons, sortez toutes les couvertures chauffantes._

Nyaris se demandait sincèrement s'ils avaient la moindre chance. L'effet de l'anti-douleur commençait à s'estomper et l'officier grimaça. Dans quelques minutes, il prierait la mort de venir le libérer. Conformément à ce qu'avait annoncé le pilote, l'éclairage se tut brusquement, et toute vie électronique prit fin dans le vaisseau. La température descendit allègrement sous les cinq degrés Celsius et le sifflement monotone des dizaines de brèches persistait, effrayant.

_- Soldats… les dés sont jetés. Jouons la scène finale avec honneur !_

Ils s'engoncèrent dans leurs armures, puis dans les couvertures chauffantes, avant de partager les masques à oxygène. Tous les soldats se placèrent en cercle autour du corps de leur officier et attendirent leur libération, confiants dans la mort autant que dans l'Empereur…

**Chapitre 19. A l'assaut de la corvette rebelle !**

Le servant de la disqueuse laser achevait de découper le sas. Berek leva la main droite et fit quelques signes à ses hommes. Certains laissèrent pendre leur fusil d'assaut pour s'emparer de grenades de diverses formes. Le bruit de la disqueuse s'éteignit. Le servant la retira immédiatement du passage, malgré le poids d'une telle machine, destinée à couper les coques les plus épaisses. Berek ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se servit des aptitudes particulières de son imposant physique pour balancer un puissant coup de pied dans la paroi. Celle-ci s'abattit dans un nuage de poussière et de particules métalliques en suspension. Profitant de son élan, il mit genou à terre et braqua son arme vers la sortie. Simultanément, plusieurs de ses hommes lancèrent des grenades à travers la brèche. Il y en avait de trois sortes. Les premières grenades avaient pour but d'aveugler les éventuels défenseurs. Celles qui suivirent n'avaient d'effet que sur les armes et les systèmes défensifs électroniques, projetant une pulsation électromagnétique destructrice. Les dernières grenades étaient des grenades explosives, tout simplement.  
Le couloir était entièrement dégagé. Des corps de rebelles gisaient sur le sol, ensanglantés. Les grenades avaient fonctionné parfaitement. Aux deux extrémités du couloir, les rebelles avaient dressés de sommaires barricades. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit utilisation de son arme car l'onde de choc électromagnétique était passée par là. Surpris, désorientés, cédant à un début de panique, les ennemis abandonnèrent leurs barrages de fortunes. Sans armes, il était suicidaire de vouloir résister à une offensive impériale, qui plus est une offensive de commandos hyper entraînés. Mais il y avait d'autres armes, d'autres soldats et certainement d'autres barrages à bord de la corvette corellienne.  
Sur un autre signe de main, l'escadron Ender investit le couloir et sécurisa les deux extrémités. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. L'effet de surprise était passé et les rebelles s'organisaient. Les premiers tirs fusèrent, obligeant les hommes de l'Ender à se mettre à couvert.

_- Deux équipes,_ ordonna Berek. _La première remonte la corvette en direction du poste de pilotage. L'autre descend vers les salles moteurs et les capsules de sauvetages. Vérifiez tout ! L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat doit être libéré à tout prix... et rapidement ! Aux dernières transmissions, le croiseur calamari fonce droit sur nous ! Je ne crois pas qu'il nous laissera nous en tirer aussi facilement. Nous disposons d'une dizaine de minutes. Alors faites vite !_

Il y eut des hochements de tête et l'escadron Ender se scinda en deux entités. Berek, Emon et Ben faisaient parti de l'une d'entre elles.

_- Agissons vite, _déclara Emon. _Ils sont capables de tout et j'ai peur pour Drek._

Ben approuva de la tête. Dans leur arsenal, il restait encore un nombre important de grenades offensives et ils n'hésitèrent pas à s'en servir copieusement. Les barrages ennemis reculaient et les corps s'amoncelaient, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de Drek. D'autre part, les couloirs s'agrandissaient, obligeant à toujours plus de vigilance. Et la précipitation engendra quelques erreurs. Une porte donnait sur une petite chambre d'équipage plongée dans l'obscurité, pourtant sécurisée par un membre de l'escadron. Mais trop vite sécurisée. Le rebelle, certainement très bien caché, fit irruption dans leurs dos, tira sur un impérial à bout portant, le tuant, et en blessa un autre. Les soldats de l'Ender répliquèrent et l'abattirent, mais un goût amer leur restait dans la bouche.

_- Dyosis ?  
- Il est mort,_ constata Emon.  
_- Ces sales rebelles vont nous le payer !_ ragea Ben.  
Berek siffla entre ses dents et rechargea plusieurs cellules énergétiques dans son arme.  
_- Reprenez vos positions, la bataille n'est pas finie !_ lança-t-il. _Emon à ma droite, les autres, derrière moi ! Ben, couvre-nous ! Il faut qu'on investisse la salle de mess, à une dizaine de mètres en amont dans le couloir !_  
Il désigna la pièce du menton.  
_- Elle nous permettra d'avoir un bon contrôle de la situation. Faites attention, elle possède deux entrées et les rebelles ne la lâcheront pas sans combattre.  
- C'est parti_, lâcha Emon d'une voix furieuse.  
_- Allez-y sans craintes,_ railla Ben. _Le premier qui dépasse de son abri, je le pulvérise._

Emon jeta un oeil sur le jeune soldat et admira la confiance extérieure qu'il affichait. Le mess du vaisseau était une grande salle, remplie de tables et de chaises, agrémentée de plantes artificielles. Au bout de la salle, un self-service distribuait nourriture et boissons aux membres de l'équipage en pause. A l'autre bout de la salle, qui devait faire une bonne vingtaine de mètres, un petit espace ceint de panneaux en bois et en verre était réservé aux officiers de la corvette rebelle. Plusieurs rebelles étaient postés à divers endroits de la salle et avaient pour consigne de tenir la salle à tout prix. Ils ne furent pas surpris quand les premiers membres de l'escadron Ender déboulèrent dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent un tir de barrage intensif, mais quantité ne rime pas toujours avec qualité. Leurs tirs, souvent imprécis, s'abattirent partout sauf où il fallait. Leur entraînement au tir y était aussi pour quelque chose, sans doutes.  
Emon pénétra dans la pièce en premier. Il décocha plusieurs tirs au jugé et roula se protéger derrière une table, qu'il renversa pour l'occasion. Une pluie de lasers suivit, un peu tard pour toucher le rapide membre de l'Oméga Force. Ceux qui le suivirent eurent plus de difficultés, mais comparé aux entraînements, c'était une partie de plaisir. Emon renversa plusieurs tables encore et se chargea de dresser un barrage sommaire pour faciliter l'entrée du mess aux autres soldats. C'était plutôt un luxe pour eux, car ils seraient entrés de toute manière.  
Ben se mit à genoux, en position de tir. Il s'obligea à contrôler sa respiration, clef de la réussite au tir de précision. Quand une partie de l'escadron se lança dans le couloir en direction de la cantine, Ben était prêt. Son oeil était rivé sur ses instruments de tir : guidon et cran de mire. Une première forme hostile ne tarda pas à se lever, tout au fond du couloir, quittant l'abri improvisé. Ben pointa rapidement son canon vers la forme, aligna son guidon sur son cran de mire et entama avec son doigt la course de la détente. Quand il su, d'expérience, que la détente de son arme était arrivée au point de décrochage, il vérifia une dernière fois que ses instruments de visée étaient nets et la cible légèrement floue. C'était un des points à respecter pour un tir précis. L'oeil ne pouvant physiquement focaliser à la fois sur la cible et sur les organes de visées, il fallait par défaut s'attacher à ce que ceux-ci soient d'une netteté irréprochable, à contrario de l'objectif visé. Qu'importe où le laser allait toucher, du moment qu'il touchait quand même. A cette distance, l'arme de Ben était beaucoup moins précise, mais suffisamment quand même pour abattre un ennemi. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer... et son doigt acheva la course de la détente. L'arme cracha son rayon mortel.  
Au fond du couloir, un cri se fit entendre et une forme sombre s'abattit au sol. Ben esquissa un léger sourire. Aussitôt, deux autres formes se levèrent. Les coéquipiers de Ben se préparaient à entrer dans le mess, il fallait leur donner encore un peu de temps. Il ajusta encore une fois son arme, plus rapidement cependant, et tira sur une des formes. Il ne su jamais si son laser avait atteint quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais les défenseurs rebelles cessèrent de tirer pendant deux ou trois secondes. A ce stade, Emon, Berek et les autres s'étaient pratiquement tous introduits dans la salle de cantine. Ben lâcha une dernière salve au jugé et retourna à l'abri du coude de corridor.

Dans le feu de l'action, il était difficile de parler et de se faire comprendre. Aussi les membres de l'Ender ne parlaient pas mais communiquaient par signe. Un langage qu'Emon comprenait aussi car il l'utilisait couramment, du moins une des variantes de ce langage gestuel. En effet, chaque groupe d'intervention créait, au fil des entraînements et des missions, son propre code et ses propres gestes. La base restait mais certains signent différaient fondamentalement. Du moins pour des personnes extérieures à ce système de langage. Emon, par habitude et par assimilation, comprenait la majorité des signes de l'escadron Ender.  
On lui fit signe. Un doigt levé. Puis une direction donnée. Emon regarda plus attentivement et aperçut un rebelle à quelques mètres, à couvert derrière le comptoir du self-service. Il enchaînait rafale sur rafale pour tenir à distance les membres de l'Ender, qui répondaient sporadiquement mais sans fenêtre de tir et sans trop d'espoir. De plus, les autres rebelles dans la salle continuaient à les prendre pour cible. Ces maudits tiraient à intervalles irréguliers mais sûrement : leurs impacts se rapprochaient dangereusement.  
On lui refit signe. Une main ouverte qui passe plusieurs fois au-dessus de la tête. Un geste de main, le pouce désignant celui qui parlait et l'index pointé dans sa direction. Un doigt tourné vers le bas qui dessine un petit cercle. Pourquoi pas, se dit Emon. Ce dernier leur renvoya le signe universel de celui qui avait bien compris : le pouce levé en l'air.  
Plusieurs membres de l'escadron se dressèrent les uns après les autres, soudainement, lâchant une ou deux salves puis replongeant à l'abri. Emon rampa rapidement sur le sol, aussi vite qu'il le pu, s'attendant à être prit pour cible par le tireur rebelle. Ce dernier, momentanément occupé par la riposte impériale massive, n'avait pas vu l'ennemi le contourner par le flanc. Quand le déluge cessa et qu'il reprit sa contre-attaque, le rebelle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un élément ennemi n'était plus à sa place. Ce manque d'observation lui fut fatal. Emon progressa jusqu'à portée de tir, avec précaution. Il ajusta et tira sans se poser de questions. Le rebelle cria, dans sa brève agonie il se tourna vers l'officier de l'Oméga Force et comprit son erreur, avant que les limbes ténébreux de la mort viennent voiler sa vue... pour toujours. Emon avait maintenant une position stratégique, à la fois parce qu'à l'écart du reste de l'escadron Ender, et aussi parce que le comptoir de la cantine lui offrait une excellente protection. Il fut vite rejoint par un autre camarade et à deux, prenant soin de bien viser, ils firent des ravages dans la défense ennemie. Quand le dernier rebelle encore en vie comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus riposter sans signer son arrêt de mort, il entreprit de fuir par la seconde porte de la cantine, opposée à la première. Ce fut sans compter la rapidité de réflexe des assaillants impériaux. Plusieurs tirs l'atteignirent en même temps, à la tête et dans le dos. Le rebelle n'eut pas le temps de se voir mourir.  
Emon et ses camarades firent le tour méthodique de la grande salle, pour bien vérifier qu'aucun rebelle ne s'y était malencontreusement caché.

_- Salle sécurisée !_ lança Emon.  
Le chef de l'escouade tapota quelques codes sur le bracelet électronique, fixé sur son poignet.  
_- Ben, tu me reçois ?  
- Affirmatif, Berek._  
_- La salle est sécurisée. Les rebelles ne doivent pas s'en être rendus compte, encore. Nous allons emprunter le couloir opposé au votre. D'après le plan, il rejoint votre couloir par le coté. Nous attaquerons sur deux flancs. Dès que tu entendras nos premières salves, ouvre le feu sur le barrage et rejoins-nous. Compris ?_  
_- Affirmatif. Over, _répondit Ben d'une voix impatiente.

Berek désigna la porte par laquelle ils allaient continuer.

_- Nous allons prendre les rebelles par le coté. Hâtons-nous !_

Les membres de l'Ender répondirent d'un seul concert et suivirent leur leader.  
Les rebelles furent littéralement prit de court. Ils avaient fait l'erreur d'amasser le reste de leurs soldats sur ce barrage. Attaqués des deux cotés à la fois, avec la force et l'efficacité des troupes d'élite de l'Empire, ils ne durèrent pas plus de quelques minutes. Il y eut deux blessés du coté de l'Ender et on dénombra douze corps rebelles derrière le barrage improvisé. Une fois encore, tout démontrait l'extrême entraînement des membres de l'escadron Ender et leur capacité à gérer n'importe quelle situation, même désavantagés et dépassés numériquement.  
Ils fouillèrent les salles annexes mais revinrent bredouilles. Après avoir pris contact avec le second groupe, qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la corvette, ils apprirent que la résistance ennemie avait été ardue. Ils avaient perdu deux membres et progressaient lentement. Il semblait que chaque rebelle à bord se soit armé, prêt à défendre sa vie jusqu'au bout.  
Berek rappela à lui ses compagnons épars.

_- Au poste de pilotage ! _ordonna-t-il._ Il nous reste 5 minutes !_

**Chapitre 20. Libération**

_- Nous sommes perdus._

La voix du capitaine de corvette était pâle et blême. Il avait espéré contenir l'assaut impérial, mais rien ne semblait arrêter ces hommes en armures blanches de combat. Ils progressaient avec une efficacité mortelle, passant par dessus les barrages rebelles sans difficultés, laissant derrière eux des corps sans vie et des couloirs tâchés de sang.

_- Capitaine, il doit y avoir un moyen !_  
_- Non Elna, il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a plus. Il n'y en a jamais eu.  
- Les capsules de sauvetage ?  
- Nous ne pouvons maintenant plus y accéder !  
- Ma navette est encore arrimée, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons encore fuir, tous les deux avec le prisonnier.  
- Elle a été détruite lors de l'assaut,_ répondit tristement le capitaine. _Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Notre croiseur allié ne sera sur les lieux que dans quelques minutes. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose. Il est harcelé par les impériaux. Nos assaillants seront là dans quelques secondes, eux. C'est fini.  
- Vous allez enclencher l'autodestruction de la corvette ?_ s'enquit Elna.  
_- Non. Je ne ferais pas ça à mon bâtiment. De toute façon, nous mourrons quand même. Rien ne les arrêtera plus, désormais. Si nous ne mourrons pas de la main de nos ennemis, je pense malheureusement que ce sera par la main de nos amis. Le croiseur calamari ne va certainement pas passer en hyperespace avant d'avoir eu la certitude que ni eux, ni nous, ne récupérerons l'agent des Renseignements Impériaux. Alors, combattons comme des hommes et pas comme des lâches..._  
Le capitaine poussa un long soupir.  
_- J'avais promis à ma fille de passer un peu de temps avec elle, une fois cette mission terminée. La pauvre petite... quel imbécile je fais, vraiment.  
- Je n'ai jamais compris où était vraiment mon bonheur, continua-t-il. Je le sais maintenant. Pas dans la rébellion et dans sa lutte pour un idéal, non. Ma place était près des miens et j'ai failli à mon devoir d'homme... de père. Et maintenant, la dernière scène approche avant que le rideau ne tombe et plus personne n'entendra jamais parler de notre tragédie.  
- Vous êtes désespéré, capitaine, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites.  
- Oh si, malheureusement ! Fous que nous étions de vouloir nous mesurer à l'Empire !  
- Capitaine !_  
Ce dernier dégaina rapidement un petit modèle de pistolet laser, puis l'observa longuement.  
_- Ne faites pas ça, capitaine, cela ne sert à rien ! _implora Elna.  
_- Je ne compte pas me tuer, jeune Elna, _dit-il en souriant. _Je vais rejoindre mes derniers hommes et mourir avec eux. Faites ce que vous voudrez du prisonnier, tout est perdu à présent..._

Il caressa d'une main lasse le visage de la jeune fille. Curieusement, cette dernière se laissa faire, dépassée.

_- Adieu, Elna. A dans une autre vie... meilleure.  
- Ca... capitaine..._ souffla la jeune rebelle.

Mais celui-ci était déjà parti, l'abandonnant à son destin, la laissant seule, terriblement seule, au milieu du poste de pilotage désert. Elna tendit l'oreille et perçut les sourdes détonations qui approchaient. Un goût amer dans la bouche, elle frappa rageusement la console la plus proche.

_- Maudit sois-tu, destin ! Encore une fois, tu t'acharnes contre moi !_  
Ses yeux étaient rouges et exorbités, sa voix hystérique.  
_- Mais je me battrais, encore et toujours ! Tu entends ? Je ne me laisserais pas faire !_  
Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle retrouva un semblant de calme. Elle s'approcha de l'officier endormi et le toisa d'un air sévère. Constatant qu'elle avait oublié son blaster sur la console, près du corps de Drek, elle jura. Elna le remit rapidement à sa ceinture et fit craquer ses doigts...

_- Drek, réveillez-vous !_  
Une suite de gifles plus ou moins appuyées sortit l'officier de son sommeil.  
_- Elna ?_  
Malgré son extrême faiblesse, Drek ressentit les explosions de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus violentes. Il sourit faiblement.  
_- On a des petits problèmes, Elna ?  
- Tout va bien, officier, je dirais même plus, tout va très bien.  
- Vous mentez... mal.  
- Vous êtes encore mon prisonnier, Drek... vous êtes ma monnaie d'échange._  
La jeune rebelle vérifia que les mains du prisonnier étaient solidement liées derrière son dos.  
_- Plus vous serrerez, Elna et plus l'étau de l'Empire se refermera sur vous.  
- Les belles paroles,_ cracha-t-elle. _En attendant, je suis à un bout du blaster et vous à l'autre : le mauvais bout.  
- Vous ne me tuerez jamais, Elna, vous venez de le dire : je suis votre monnaie d'échange !  
- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je peux procéder autrement._

Avec une force terrible, elle asséna un terrible coup de crosse sur le visage de l'officier. Un craquement d'os broyés et l'officier poussa un hurlement. Du sang s'écoulait de son nez, évitant les commissures de sa bouche et gouttant par son menton. De toute évidence, Elna lui avait fracassé son beau nez aquilin.

_- Désolé, Drek... mon chou. Ce n'était pas spécialement contre vous, j'étais énervée._

Drek n'était pas retombé dans les pommes. Ses oreilles enregistrèrent les paroles d'Elna et pendant une seconde, il crut presque ce qu'elle disait.

_- Le plaisir... était pour moi... vraiment, Elna !_ gargouilla l'officier dans son sang.  
_- Bon, je suis heureuse que vous ayez gardé votre sens de l'humour.  
- Comment le perdre... en si charmante compagnie.  
- Nous nous égarons, mon chou. Il est grand temps de jouer la scène finale !_

Des bruits de course se firent entendre. Une partie de l'escadron Ender déboula dans la petite pièce de pilotage, toutes leurs armes prêtes à cracher leur feu, à distribuer la mort. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmante, les cheveux roux, les yeux verts en amande. Elle tenait contre son corps celui de Drek, le canon de son arme, un blaster petit modèle, posé sur la tempe de l'officier.

_- Un pas de plus et votre officier des renseignements est un homme mort !  
- Ce chantage n'est pas digne de vous, Elna..._ crachota l'officier.  
_- Il y a un temps pour tout, Drek, taisez-vous._  
Elle appuya un peu plus le canon sur la tempe et son doigt joua avec la détente de l'arme.  
_- Posez vos armes, immédiatement !_ cria la jeune rebelle.

Berek ordonna à ses hommes de poser au sol leur quincaillerie, ce qu'ils firent, d'une mauvaise volonté évidente et dans un grand fracas métallique. Emon et Ben se tenaient juste derrière lui. Le premier distinguant avec horreur le corps meurtri de son ami et le second découvrant enfin le visage de celui dont tout le monde parlait : l'officier Drek.

_- Pas de gestes brusques ! _ordonna Elna.  
_- Pssst... Elna !_  
_- Je vous ai demandé de la fermer, Drek !_  
_- Je sais, je sais... juste un petit détail ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous, bon dieu !  
- De la cellule énergétique de votre blaster._  
La rebelle baissa les yeux sur son arme et son visage prit tout d'un coup une teinte cadavérique. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, à la recherche d'une bouffée d'oxygène.  
_- J'ai pris soin de la retirer pendant que vous discutiez avec le capitaine.  
- Non...  
- Vous ne m'en voulez pas... j'espère ? Je serais contrarié que vous... me fassiez la tête !_

Elna lâcha son arme vide qui chuta sur le sol et rebondit avec un léger tintement métallique. Elle lâcha l'officier et s'affaissa sur le sol, lentement. Tout était perdu... elle était perdue. Elle ne pu empêcher une crise de larmes. Drek, épuisé, s'agenouilla près d'elle, la contemplant avec un petit air victorieux. Elna pleurait encore quand des bras musclés se saisirent d'elle et l'immobilisèrent, avant de la ficeler comme on aurait ficelé un bon saucisson correllien.

Emon hurla de joie et sauta dans les bras de son ami.  
_- Drek, vieille branche, je suis bigrement heureux de te serrer dans mes bras !  
- Emon..._ était tout ce que réussit à prononcer l'officier, sous le coup de l'émotion.  
_- Mon vieux, t'as sacrément morflé ! Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?_  
Drek désigna du menton la jeune fille.  
_- Arrêtes, tu te fous de moi, mon vieux ! Une... femme ???  
- Tu ne sais pas quelle femme, Emon... _souffla l'officier.  
_- En tout cas, très jolie, tu choisis bien tes tortionnaires, sacré Drek !_  
Ils rirent tout les deux de bon coeur : Emon avec énergie et Drek avec asthénie.  
_- Tout n'est pas fini ! cria Berek. A la navette ! Vite ! Le croiseur ne devrait pas tarder à être sur nous ! Courrons !_  
Ils coururent comme des forcenés à travers les couloirs du vaisseau. Ils sautaient par dessus les corps, trébuchaient parfois. Elna représentait un poids mort, mais Drek tenait à ce qu'on la sorte de là également. Ils étaient tous exténués et à bout de souffle, sauf Elna qui se laissait porter...

**Chapitre 21. Ultime fuite**

_- Commandant Etnyn ?_  
Ce dernier serrait les poings en contemplant la corvette rebelle, qui ne répondait plus à ses appels. Il n'y avait plus d'autres alternative possible : quand le ver était dans le fruit...  
_- Nos derniers chasseurs sont rentrés aux hangars, tous sérieusement endommagés. Nos boucliers continuent d'être harcelés par cette racaille impériale et ces traîtres d'extérieurs. La situation devient intenable. Il nous faut fuir ! Maintenant !_  
Etnyn médita pendant quelques secondes avant de formuler sa réponse... terrible.  
_- Concentrez nos tirs les plus puissants sur notre corvette pour la détruire.  
- Mais... commandant ?  
- Ne voyez vous pas ? Ils sont certainement tous morts à l'intérieur. Le commando impérial a réussi sa mission, maintenant. Il est trop tard et je ne veux pas que nous ayons fait tout ça pour rien. Que ces chiens d'impériaux meurent avec leur agent de l'ubiqtorat !  
- Bien compris, commandant.  
- Et préparez le saut en hyper espace immédiatement. Je veux que nous dégagions de la zone dans la minute qui suivra la destruction de la corvette. Exécution.  
- A vos ordres._

La coque trembla sous un violent impact.  
_- Le croiseur commence à nous tirer dessus ! _lâcha Emon.  
_- Dépêchons-nous ou nous allons tous y rester !_  
Bien que ficelée, Elna se débattit comme une furieuse pour entraver leur progression. Jamais Ben n'avait vu un saucisson corellien se débattre autant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'humour.  
_- Au revoir, Elna._

Il abattit la crosse de son arme sur le crâne de cette dernière. Avec assez de force pour l'assommer mais assez pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Ben n'aimait pas frapper les femmes et sauf cas d'extrême urgence comme celui-ci, il l'évitait. Elna perdit immédiatement connaissance et l'équipe pu continuer sa progression plus rapidement.  
La coque trembla violemment. Les tirs du vaisseau calamarien traversaient de part en part la structure, tellement ils étaient concentrés. Les ponts s'affaissaient les uns sous les autres, les parois se disloquaient, d'autres implosaient. Partout dans la corvette, le vide de l'espace commençait à s'insinuer, entamant son travail de mort. Un autre tir laser coupa littéralement la corvette en deux, au niveau des passerelles menant au cockpit. Bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, la partie arrière de la corvette se désintègrerait à cause des moteurs et générateurs. La partie avant n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, à présent, qui errerait longtemps dans le vide de l'espace.

_- Plus vite !_ hurla Berek.

Tout autour d'eux, le décor s'était transformé en paysage apocalyptique, en une vision de cauchemar cernée par les flammes et le feu. Ils appréhendaient à chaque instant une explosion devant ou derrière eux qui les aspirerait dans le froid mortel du vide spatial.

_- Nous arrivons !_  
Ils priaient pour que les générateurs n'explosent pas de suite.  
_- Allez, on embarque et plus vite que ça !_

Le second groupe de l'Ender était déjà à l'intérieur... et ils auraient attendu leurs camarades jusqu'à la mort. De brefs sourires furent échangés et la navette s'arracha à vive allure de ce qui n'était plus qu'une épave sur le point d'exploser.

Les générateurs éclatèrent.  
L'espace fut illuminé pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde et ce fut tout.  
La navette de l'Ender était trop près pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'explosion sans dommages. Si elle ne fut pas détruite en même temps que la corvette, c'est peut être que l'Empire avait ses miracles, aussi. Sous le choc de l'explosion qui avait été si violente, tous s'étaient évanouis. Tous sauf Elna qui l'était déjà, évidemment. Carbonisée, endommagée, la navette erra quelques heures dans le vide de l'espace avant d'être récupérée. Le miracle continua ensuite : tout le monde était vivant à son bord. Quelques bobos superficiels, des égratignures tout au plus !

**EPILOGUE**

Le miracle ne s'était pas arrêté à eux, cependant.

L'Errinic avait survécu à ses blessures et son commandant aussi. Dans un état critique, le destroyer impérial montrait avec fierté que sa conception n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais bien d'une longue tradition de perfection en ingénierie impériale. Il fut remorqué et réparé. Certes, les réparations furent longues et s'étalèrent sur une année entière. Certains esprits perfides estimèrent qu'il n'était pas rentable de le réparer. Mais la bataille de Tatooine avait eut un tel impact sur les médias et sur l'Empire que les conseils de ces mauvaises langues furent vite écartés. L'Errinic devait ressortir flambant neuf des stations de réparations et son nom devenir un emblème de la marine impériale. Son équipage fut porté au diapason des éloges impériaux. Les morts furent traités en martyrs et en héros. Les survivants comblés de récompenses et d'éloges. Surtout en ce qui concernait la personnalité du commandant Friner. Encensé par les médias, il n'eut de répit que celui qu'on lui donnait pour dormir, quelques petites heures chaque nuit. Enchaînant interviews sur interviews, avec l'approbation de la hiérarchie impériale, répétant cent fois la même histoire, celle d'un commandant loyal et dévoué au service de l'Ordre Nouveau qui avait fait front contre un ennemi numériquement supérieur _(la propagande impériale avait en en effet bien gonflé le chiffre des assaillants)_ et avait vaincu. Les mois qui suivirent, les demandes de dossiers grimpèrent en flèches dans les bureaux de recrutements. Et la pression était si forte qu'il fallut bientôt nommer au nom de Friner une promotion d'élèves officiers de l'Académie Navale Impériale. Mais tout ce qui avait trait à l'officier des renseignements impériaux et à sa libération avait été bien naturellement occulté. Pas une ligne dans les médias, pas un mot dans les reportages. Mais c'était bien mieux ainsi. Autre chose que les médias enflèrent à outrance : la participation des extérieurs à la bataille. La prime fut bien évidemment occultée (bien qu'elle fut quand même payée à chaque extérieur, sous l'insistance du commandant Friner et avec l'aide de son petit compte en banque, malheureusement, l'Empire se refusant à faire un geste tel que celui-ci envers la frange de la galaxie) et les médias, dirigés par la propagande, s'empressèrent de conclure qu'ils avaient volontairement et de leur plein gré participé à la protection de l'Empire et des valeurs prônées par l'Ordre Nouveau. Mais c'était prendre pour des enfants les citoyens impériaux et tous savaient qu'il n'en avait pas été ainsi. Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, une sympathie toute particulière fut attribuée aux marchands, contrebandiers, neutres, mercenaires et pirates du secteur de Tatooine. Pendant quelques mois, la pression des contrôles impériaux se relâcha même sur la planète des sables et certains contrebandiers s'enrichirent comme il n'était pas permis, enrichissant du même coup l'un des personnages les plus infâmes de la galaxie : Jabba le Hutt. Mais tout avait une fin et les habitudes reprirent, loin, bien loin du siège des renseignements impériaux sur Coruscant...

Le retour de Drek dans les locaux de soins de l'Ubiqtorat - il n'avait pas voulu être hospitalisé ailleurs - fut prétexte à un débordement de joie tel que les Renseignements Impériaux avaient peu connu. Tous s'étaient réunis près de lui, le questionnant et le félicitant : Aenelia, Ethan, Emon, Rahkil, Vandithir, Marlek, Ben (qui s'était fortement penché sur une éventuelle admission au sein de l'Ubiqtorat), Aes, Havelock ainsi que les nouveaux arrivés qui découvraient enfin celui dont tout le monde parlait : Haek, Kaes, Jobal, Antor, Servyn... et ceux à venir : Yom, Arnoh... Il y eut des permissions à n'en plus finir, pour que le retour de Drek soit fêté dignement (et plusieurs fois) dans les meilleurs restaurants impériaux de Coruscant. Les caves de Don Calamarion en prirent un sacré coup, d'ailleurs et il fallut toute la patience de l'agent Svar (plus une désintoxication forcée de Marlek ) pour que les stocks de ce vin aussi célèbre que le temps ne se recomposent. Bref, l'euphorie régna pendant quelques semaines au sein de la plus sérieuse des organisations impériales. Mais tout avait une fin et les choses finirent par se calmer, bien que la tendance était quand même à la décontraction, il va sans dire. Drek avait depuis longtemps quelque chose dans la tête, une idée fixe qui ne le quittait que rarement et qui déclenchait chez lui une véritable obsession. Et un jour, il en fit part à son Superviseur, espérant bien décrocher une réponse positive.

_- Superviseur ? Puis-je vous demander un... petit service ?  
- Non, Drek, non, je vous le dis, c'est impossible._  
La voix était froide mais le regard compréhensif.  
_- C'est contraire aux règlements en vigueur. Je ne peux rien y faire.  
- Voyons, Jasba... vous êtes le Superviseur des Renseignements Impériaux, il me semble. Votre réputation est connue de tous et aucun moff qui se respecte n'osera agir ouvertement contre vous, ni contre votre décision, Jasba !  
- Je resterais sur ma position, jeune Drek, et vous apprendrez à rester à la place qui est la vôtre. Je suis et je resterais pour vous « Superviseur ». Vous me seriez agréable de respecter le protocole et de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
- Bien sur... trop bien, même,_ souffla-t-il d'un air dépité.  
Elle quitta sa chambre comme elle était venue, rapidement et sans un bruit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Vexé et énervé, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil de la nuit.

Le nez encore fragile mais tout son corps réparé, Drek avait quitté depuis quelques jours la chambre de soins dans laquelle il était assigné. Il se sentait tout neuf, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Ses muscles étaient légers et son mental de nouveau d'acier. Drek se sentait pratiquement prêt à participer aux derniers jeux Impériaux sur Coruscant ! Il sautillait à chaque pas et il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'il s'envole.  
Il rencontra et bavarda avec tous ses amis, racontant par-ci ce qu'il n'avait pas encore raconté par-là. Tout le monde voulait savoir les tenants de l'histoire, et même si Drek était tenu au secret, il n'en dérogea pas moins à la règle pour satisfaire la curiosité des membres de l'Ubiqtorat. Il arriva enfin dans son bureau, tant bien que mal, après avoir été acclamé plusieurs fois et avoir été broyé dans les bras puissants d'Emon. Il ferma la porte à clef, pour garder l'illusion d'être quelques minutes enfin libre.  
Sur la table, un petit mot avait été griffonné à la va-vite. L'écriture était ferme mais féminine :

_**« Bloc de sécurité EY-311. Cellule 9. Autorisation 28750. Jasba »**_

Il lut et relut plusieurs fois le petit bout de papier avant de pousser un puissant cri de victoire.

« _Merci, Superviseur_ » pensa-t-il, avant de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué, muni de l'autorisation informatique. Couloirs après couloirs, ascenseurs après ascenseurs, sas après sas, Drek progressa vers le cadeau que venait de lui faire Jasba. Il tapota sur un clavier lumineux le code d'accès et attendit. La lumière rouge au-dessus de la porte clignota et devint verte. Le panneau métallique coulissa. Drek inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
Son costume brillait, il était magnifique.  
Il entra dans la cellule.

_- Bonjour, Elna !_

Attachée pieds et poings liés, elle lui jeta un regard de pure terreur.

_- Je me suis dit... une petite discussion entre vieilles connaissances !_

La porte métallique se referma sur elle-même, étouffant le cri d'horreur de la jeune rebelle...

**A suivre…**


	17. Sacrifice

**Chapitre 1. Tractations sur Kamino**

L'oiseau métallique émergea du néant, déchirant le mince voile qui séparait l'univers réel de l'univers parallèle. Ses trois ailes déployées, la navette impériale de classe Lambda achevait son dernier bond dans l'hyperespace.

Appareillant de Coruscant pour Corellia, elle avait emprunté la célèbre voie commerciale Corellienne qui desservait les planètes de Neimodia, Talus et Tralus. La navette avait ensuite navigué sur la Passe Corellienne, route fréquentée et relativement sûre en raison des nombreuses bornes hyper spatiales qui jalonnaient le parcours en direction de Kamino. Cette route avait grandement aidé les lointaines planètes de Druckenwell, Tatooine ou Génonosis à maintenir un semblant d'économie. Cependant, la durée du trajet des mondes du noyau vers ces planètes, une vingtaine de jours pour un vaisseau équipé d'un hyper propulseur de classe I, garantissait une grande autonomie dont profitait de grands seigneurs du crime tel Jabba-le-Hutt, main dans la main avec les autorités locales impériales.

Tous feux de position allumés, la navette entamait sa lente descente atmosphérique vers la surface de Kamino. Malgré son puissant éclairage, la lourde chape de nuages qui ceinturait la planète réduisait la visibilité à zéro. Le pilote manoeuvrait à l'aveuglette et avait activé son détecteur de collision. Toutefois, le trafic aérien Kaminien était pratiquement inexistant et les risques minimes. Les particularités géophysiques de la planète faisaient qu'il régnait en permanence des conditions détestables : pluies, brouillards, orages et nuages. Une autre particularité voulait que la surface de la planète soit entièrement recouverte d'eau.

Une étendue immense, démesurée, ondulée par le vent et irisée par les éclairs. Une mer infinie, éternelle, pailletée par les gouttes de pluie et parcourue d'étranges arabesques. Les Kaminiens avaient vu le jour près de cette eau bleue et profonde, en subissant tempêtes et caprices météorologiques. Suite à une montée constante et inexorable du niveau des eaux sur leur planète, les Kaminiens furent obligés de s'adapter ou disparaître. Leur culture migra lentement de la terre ferme vers le milieu aqueux. Elle grandit, prospéra et domina la planète. Leur technologie devenue presque sans limites, ce peuple fier et libéré de ses attaches terrestres construisit d'immenses cités sur les eaux, bravant les conditions climatiques et domptant la nature. Mais il y a un pas que ce peuple aquatique ne franchit jamais... car nanti de sa technologie avancée, la conquête de l'univers s'offrait à lui. Soit par manque d'ambition, soit parce que la gestion de leur planète leur suffisait amplement, le peuple Kaminien ne fut jamais un peuple conquérant et laissa aux autres races les avantages et les inconvénients d'une expansion rapide et incontrôlée. Ailleurs, loin, très loin de cette planète, à des parsecs à l'autre bout de la galaxie, la race des sages Calamariens pensait de même.

La navette arriva en vue de la principale cité de Kamino : Tipoca City. L'architecture typique sauta aux yeux de l'officier Drek : les lignes étaient courbes, les traits épurés, les surfaces lisses. De grands dômes métalliques couvraient les bâtiments, surmontés d'un enchevêtrement de tubules et d'antennes. Ce que les Kaminiens avaient construit sur la surface des eaux était purement unique dans la galaxie. En s'approchant plus près de la cité, Drek aperçut une créature étrange jaillir des flots, montée par une sorte d'humanoïde à la peau bleuté. Cet animal représentait aux yeux des visiteurs tout le contraste de la culture Kaminienne. Hybride entre un animal marin et un oiseau, il était dompté et utilisé depuis des millénaires comme moyen de transport. La plupart des Kaminiens préférait ce mode de déplacement aux transports mécaniques et le va-et-vient incessant de ces surprenantes bestioles était fréquent entre les cités sous-marines et la surface, ainsi que dans le ciel orageux.

Les ailes de la navette se replièrent majestueusement alors que le cockpit se verrouillait en position horizontale, comme un oiseau relève sa tête. Lentement, les trains d'atterrissage sortirent de leurs emplacements et entrèrent en contact avec la plate-forme, amortissant le poids imposant de la navette grâce à des pistons hydrauliques dernière génération. Pendant quelques secondes, le décor s'immobilisa sous la pluie battante. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre et la passerelle située sous le cockpit se déplia vers le sol. Deux silhouettes en descendirent et se mirent à discuter.

_- Kamino_, fit Drek.  
_- Une bien étrange planète_, répondit le pilote.  
_- Voici mes consignes. Dégourdissez-vous les jambes si besoin, mais restez à proximité du vaisseau. Il devra être prêt pour un décollage d'urgence._  
Le pilote acquiesça.  
_- Vous craignez quelque chose, officier ?_  
_- Mm… je ne sais pas…_  
Drek sourit légèrement avant de continuer.  
_- ... mais je préfère rester prudent. Les Kaminiens ne sont pas nos ennemis, mais nous nous trouvons tellement loin de la juridiction Impériale !_  
_- La prudence est de mise. J'espère que vos affaires ne s'éterniseront pas, officier._  
_- Combien de fois ai-je vu des hommes payer de leur vie une simple négligence ? Un détail qui leur semblait tellement futile qu'il leur est tout simplement sorti de l'esprit ! Faites attention à vous, pilote._

Le pilote ne trouva rien à redire. Comme il pleuvait à bâtons rompus, il salua Drek en le quittant et remonta hâtivement à bord de la navette impériale. L'officier resta quelques secondes au bas de la passerelle, semblant méditer. Puis il entreprit de gagner le sas d'accès de la plate-forme d'un pas soutenu. Il ne s'était pas protégé avec un quelconque imperméable, trouvant que cela aurait déshonoré son uniforme. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur son uniforme mais il restait stoïque. Ce n'était que de l'eau après tout. Avec un certain soulagement, il atteignit la porte vitrée, qui coulissa sans un bruit à son approche.

_- Bienvenue, officier. Je suis le chef du protocole. Nous vous attendions._  
Drek sourit.  
_- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Taun We_.

La Kaminienne était grande, à l'instar de toute la population. Du haut de ses deux mètres et quelques, elle dominait entièrement l'officier. Sa peau était bleue, pâle et luisante. Ses yeux brillaient d'un noir doux et avenant. Son long cou était drapé dans une broderie jaune et sang qui lui descendait le long du dos. Taun We arborait un ensemble diplomatique de couleur nuit et or, une longue robe étroite et fendue enserrait ses fines jambes, formant une courte traîne quand elle se déplaçait.

_- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire devant le Premier ministre de Kamino_.

Ce que les Kaminiens ne pouvaient concevoir au-dehors, le soleil, ils le reconstituaient à l'intérieur : les couloirs étaient immenses et puissamment éclairés. La luminosité était si forte et contrastait tellement avec l'ambiance sombre de l'extérieur qu'elle obligeait Drek à ciller des yeux.

_- C'est la première fois que vous visitez notre planète, Drek._  
_- Oui_, avoua-t-il_. Je n'ai guère de temps à consacrer aux voyages.  
- Je comprends. Que pensez-vous de ce que vous voyez ?_  
Drek réfléchit un court instant.  
_- Tout est contraste sur Kamino. L'eau et l'air, la lumière et l'obscurité, la technologie et les traditions. Votre planète est une des plus fascinantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Taun We.  
- Merci, officier._

Taun We marchait avec grâce et souplesse. A coté, Drek passait pour un Gamorréen à la démarche lourdaude. Ils arrivèrent devant une vaste porte aux armoiries de Kamino qui coulissa lentement sur son rail magnétique. Une vaste pièce se dévoila aux yeux de Drek. Elle allait de concert avec l'architecture : éclairée, épurée et vide. A son approche, le ministre se leva du seul siège qui semblait présent dans la pièce et le salua.

_- Honoré de votre visite, officier. Je suis Lama Su, premier ministre de Kamino._  
Drek le salua en retour, même si son grade d'officier le dispensait bien d'une telle formule d'obligeance et d'affabilité.  
_- Prenez place, je vous en prie._  
Un siège descendit du plafond et Taun We l'invita à s'y asseoir.  
_- Nous avons appris pour votre défaite près de Yavin. Nous avons été plus que surpris par la destruction de votre si puissante station de combat, _annonça le ministre.

Une première attaque ! pensa Drek. Dans le cadre de futures négociations, Lama Su ne voilait même pas ses pensées, mettant en garde l'Empire qu'il n'était plus aussi puissant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. C'était s'essayer à un jeu dangereux pour le Kaminien… surtout en présence de l'officier.

_- Comme le dit si bien le dicton, nous avons perdu une bataille, pas la guerre. Vous constaterez d'ailleurs la toute puissance de notre armée si, un jour, l'Empire décidait de s'emparer de vos richesses technologiques._

Non, Drek n'allait pas se laisser faire dans ce duel de sous-entendus. Maintenant, Lama Su était prévenu : qu'il arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui.

_- Hum... oui, bien sûr._  
Le Kaminien se racla la gorge et reprit.  
_- Cependant, nous allons tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis ici dans ce seul et unique but, Lama Su_.

Kamino était bien trop éloignée des mondes du noyau pour générer une quelconque attirance. Même ses trésors de connaissance génétique n'auraient pas suffit à intéresser l'Empire. De plus, les Kaminiens veillaient à maintenir une neutralité teintée d'obédience pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes.

_- Bien, bien... je crois me rappeler que dans le passé, nous avions eu affaire à l'Ancienne République pour lui procurer une armée. Armée qui s'est peu à peu portée garante de l'Ordre Nouveau et nous en sommes fiers. L'empereur voudrait-il que nous lui procurions une nouvelle armée ?_

Lama Su était aussi grand que son assistante Taun We. Chez les Kaminiens, la taille n'était plus un sujet de différence depuis qu'elle était contrôlée et imposée génétiquement. Comme tous ses pairs, le Premier ministre avait un teint de peau bleuté qui tirait vers le clair, un long cou gracieux et de grands yeux noirs et profonds qui mettaient mal à l'aise les visiteurs peu habitués.

_- Il a de plus grands projets pour vos ingénieurs en génétique, Lama Su.  
- De... plus grands projets ?_ fit le ministre, soudain intéressé.  
_- Par le passé, votre... notre armée de clones était volontairement "bridée" pour la rendre docile et obéissante. Chaque clone était cependant doué de créativité et d'initiative, ai-je raison ?  
- Oui.  
- Les clones disposaient-ils des mêmes capacités mentales que leur original ?_ questionna Drek.  
_- Oui et non_, souffla le ministre.  
_- Soyez plus clair, Lama Su.  
- La prédisposition génétique est une chose complexe, officier.  
- Ne jouez pas avec moi, Lama Su et expliquez-moi !_  
_- En ce qui concerne l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs n'ont pas jugé nécessaires de traquer les longues et fastidieuses séquences génétiques de prédisposition de l'individu original. En revanche, nous avons amplifié certaines aptitudes naturelles pour rendre chaque clone apte à l'emploi de soldat, comme exigé par le commanditaire. Les clones n'ont donc pas été dotés à l'identique des mêmes capacités mentales._  
- _Mais je crois comprendre que c'est possible_, insista Drek.  
-_ Théoriquement, c'est possible. Rien n'empêche notre technologie de concevoir une reproduction à l'identique. Dans le passé, nous avons crée pour le chasseur de primes Jango Fett un clone quasi fidèle. Mais le travail de nos ordinateurs s'en trouve multiplié. Les délais de séquençages et de repérages des prédispositions génétiques sont énormes, je crains..._  
- _L'Empire vous octroiera une prime supplémentaire, Lama Su. Il mettra à votre disposition les meilleurs supercalculateurs de la galaxie. _  
Les yeux du Premier ministre brillèrent de convoitise.  
_- En effet. Dans ce cas là, tout devient possible, officier.  
- Parlez-moi de la période de gestation et de développement.  
- Hum... la gestation accélérée est de deux mois. Mais le développement dure plusieurs années, c'est la plus longue période, pendant laquelle il faut surveiller les clones, les dresser mentalement, physiquement et tout faire pour qu'ils atteignent rapidement leur maturité psychologique.  
- Combien, Lama Su ?  
- Une dizaine d'année, tout au plus,_ hésita le ministre.  
- _Trop long pour l'Empereur_, rétorqua Drek.  
- _Je vous assure qu'il nous est impossible de faire autrement et...  
- Dans ce cas là, je vous ai dérangé pour rien, Lama Su._  
L'officier se leva, faisant mine de rassembler ses affaires.  
_- Non, attendez !_  
Lama Su regarda de droite à gauche, embarrassé. Il essaya de chercher un encouragement dans le regard de Taun We mais n'y trouva qu'une froideur polie.  
- _Il est possible d'écourter ce délai, mais là encore, rien n'est vérifié.  
- Vous m'intéressez.  
- Suite à la commande concernant l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux se sont penchés sur le moyen d'optimiser la production et les délais de disponibilité._  
_- Et ?  
- Et ils ont mis au point un fragment de code génétique qui accélère la croissance des cellules. En quelques mois, nous pouvions théoriquement obtenir des clones adultes et viables. Mais comprenez-moi bien, c'est très dangereux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas certains de pouvoir veiller à la bonne maturité du clone. A cette vitesse, toutes les subtilités de conditionnement mental sont mises à l'épreuve. Enfin, une croissance accélérée induit un vieillissement prématuré du clone. Vous saisissez ?  
- Aucune importance._

Drek réfléchit quelques secondes. Lama Su continua.

- _Nos casques d'apprentissage traditionnels sont pourvus d'amplificateurs de réceptivité mentale et de synchronisateurs de biorythme qui modulent les fréquences cérébrales du clone. De longues années d'expérimentations ont étalonné au mieux ces appareils complexes. Toute une vie de travail pour certains de nos ingénieurs, en particulier notre estimée Ko Sai. Ce que vous nous demandez…_

L'empereur voulait rapidement des résultats, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. C'était une bonne chose que les Kaminiens se soient penchés sur un développement accéléré du procédé clonique. L'officier reconnu bien là des pratiques commerciales séculaires. Devant Drek, le Premier ministre se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise et s'agitait sur son siège, nerveusement.

_- Je comprends vos hésitations, Lama Su. En temps normal, nous vous aurions laissé du temps. La perte de l'Etoile noire vient de priver l'empire de centaines d'officiers talentueux. Les Académies impériales sont en phase de recrutement intensive, mais nous ne pouvons forcer le destin. Des officiers exceptionnels, par leur aptitude à commander, leur intelligence sur aiguisée et leur dévouement sans bornes, sont perdus pour l'empire... perdus sans votre aide. _

Le premier ministre acquiesça en silence.  
_- Excusez-moi, officier. Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?  
- J'attends_, déclara Drek.  
- _J'aurais aimé savoir si Bevel est mort sur sa station de combat.  
- Bevel... Lemelisk ?  
- Oui, lui-même. J'ai eu l'honneur de le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises et j'ai cru déceler en lui un grand talent, une grande honnêteté.  
- Bevel n'était pas sur l'étoile noire quand elle a explosé.  
- C'est une bonne chose. Bevel est un scientifique brillant._  
Drek hocha la tête, conscient que la conversation prenait une tournure nettement amicale.  
_- Et un Impérial convaincu, ne l'oubliez pas.  
- Bien sur, bien sur._  
- _Pendant que nous y sommes, Lama Su, j'aimerai avoir vos lumières sur un autre détail concernant les clones.  
- Je vous écoute, officier._  
_- Existe-t-il une possibilité scientifique, même infime, pour qu'un clone récupère la mémoire résiduelle de l'original ? Ce qui en ferait un double parfait... Des rumeurs courent et l'Empereur exige une réponse de spécialiste._  
Les yeux du Premier ministre Kaminien se froncèrent. Ce qu'avait dit Drek ne lui plaisait visiblement pas et c'est avec une voix froide qu'il répondit.  
_- Nous sommes des généticiens, officier. Brillants, mais généticiens avant tout. Notre ambition n'est pas de supplanter le créateur, comprenez-le bien. La mort est quelque chose d'irréversible et nous ne prendrons jamais le risque de jouer avec. Pour répondre à votre question, les Kaminiens sont convaincus qu'une telle chose est impossible. Un être est unique, par sa mentalité, sa mémoire, sa façon d'être. Ces spécificités sont issues de son phénotype et ne sont en aucune façon inscrites dans son génotype. Penser qu'une sorte de mémoire résiduelle se transmet par les gênes représente une aberration mentale pour chaque Kaminien qui se respecte._  
_- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ministre. Comprenez que l'Empire a besoin de ces renseignements dans le cadre d'une future collaboration. L'intérêt de l'Empire n'est pas seul en jeu, ne le perdez pas de vue... le vôtre aussi.  
- Je comprends.  
- Abordons un dernier problème, Lama Su, qui n'en est peut être pas un pour votre technologie, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je suis tout ouïe.  
- Avez vous déjà tenté de modifier la structure génétique d'un individu vivant ? Je veux dire : quelle formidable bravade nous ferions à la nature si nous pouvions transformer les êtres qu'elle a fait naître emprunts de défauts ! Imaginez..._  
Le ministre Kaminien esquissa un sourire.  
_- Aussi avancées que sont nos connaissances, officier, elles ne nous permettent pas de réaliser un projet aussi ambitieux... pas encore.  
- Fossé technologique ?_ fit Drek, déçu.  
- _Oui et non_, répondit le ministre, pensif. La nature a crée de puissants garde-fous pour empêcher que des êtres évolués ne puissent jouer avec.  
- _C'est à dire ?_  
Lama Su chercha ses mots. Il n'avait que trop titiller un officier de l'Empire... qui plus est un officier de l'Ubiqtorat. Le temps était à l'apaisement… pour le bien de son peuple.  
_- Nous avions pourtant réuni toutes les connaissances de notre race en matière de génétique. C'est rempli d'enthousiasme que notre projet vit le jour. Nos meilleurs scientifiques s'attelèrent à la tâche et nous ne doutions plus de notre réussite. Mais c'était sans compter la terrible résistance de la nature. De nombreux animaux furent modifiés puis moururent dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais leur structure génétique ne nous permettait pas de conclure définitivement. Dans notre arrogance, nous avons décidé de modifier des Kaminiens. Il y a des nuits, officier, où je peux encore entendre leurs hurlements de souffrance._  
_- Pourquoi cet échec ?  
- Techniquement, la modification génétique d'une cellule adulte engendre un virus, soit mortel soit mutagène, qui la détruit ou la transforme, avant de se propager dans l'organisme entier. Nous pensions contourner le problème en créant une enzyme qui bloquerait le virus à sa source, mais dans ce cas, c'est l'enzyme même qui mutait et perforait le cytoplasme de la cellule, avant de se multiplier et d'attaquer tout l'organisme. Nous avons pensé que c'est dans nos lignes de codes génétiques que se nichait l'erreur, mais nous nous trompions. Après un dernier essai en transformant le codage pour qu'il aide l'organisme à créer de lui-même un contre poison, force fut de constater que la nature trouvait toujours un moyen pour lutter contre le changement. Les monstruosités génétiques que nous avons obtenues en témoignent.  
- Ah... et qu'en avez vous fait ?_ interrogea Drek, mû par une curiosité morbide.  
_- Nous ne pouvions les tuer, même pour abréger leur souffrance... c'était... ce sont toujours nos frères, officier. Nous avons isolé une section pour qu'ils puissent achever leur terrible vie en paix. La société Kaminienne leur est reconnaissante. Le dossier est désormais clos, nos connaissances scientifiques sont insuffisantes. Il faudra des dizaines d'années, voir des centaines, pour que nous triomphions une fois pour toute de la nature. A la seule condition que notre peuple réussisse à surmonter son propre traumatisme_.  
- _Vous les avez parqué comme des pestiférés_, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Drek.  
_- Que vouliez-vous que nous fassions, officier ?_ s'emporta Lama Su_. Leur permettre de déambuler dans les cités comme n'importe quel quidam pour qu'ils contribuent au traumatisme de la population ? Cette décision a été prise en conseil restreint et c'est la seule décision qui nous semblait et nous semble toujours la meilleure !_  
_- Calmez-vous, Lama Su. Je respecte votre choix._

Une agitation se fit derrière Drek : Taun We éclata en sanglots. L'officier fut surpris, il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que les Kaminiens étaient capables de pleurer. Le Premier ministre se leva brusquement de son siège, les bras tendus vers son assistante.

_- Taun We ! Je suis désolé... mais l'officier avait abordé le sujet !_

Taun We s'écroula sur le sol, ses longs bras fins lui protégeant la tête. Elle sanglotait comme si son coeur venait de se déchirer. Drek eut de la peine pour elle, sans comprendre le pourquoi de sa souffrance. Il observa la scène avec intérêt.

- _Taun We !_ souffla Lama Su en s'approchant.  
_- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, Lama Su !_ hurla l'assistante.  
Le premier ministre hésita quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir.  
_- Ce n'est pas notre faute, Taun We, je vous en supplie, calmez-vous !  
- Vous vous croyiez supérieurs ? Vous n'êtes que des monstres, tous ! Je vous hais !_

Lama Su s'avança, dans le but évident de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais la Kaminienne fut plus prompte. Elle se releva, le visage souillé et humide. L'officier remarqua alors que ses larmes ressemblaient étrangement aux larmes humaines. Taun We le dévisagea. Ses grands yeux étaient emprunts d'une douleur infinie et Drek sentit son coeur battre violemment.

_- Ne faites plus un seul pas vers moi !_  
Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme et glaciale. Nul doute que si Lama Su s'était approché à ce moment, Taun We lui aurait sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors, comme le dit l'expression. Mais le ministre n'esquissa aucun geste. Son assistante détourna la tête, essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore sous ses yeux, et s'enfuit de la salle en courant. Drek fut encore une fois surpris, les Kaminiens étaient tellement calmes, leurs démarches si gracieuses, il ne pouvait les imaginer en train de courir. La preuve était : il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Lama Su avait le visage décomposé. La scène se figea pendant de longues minutes et Drek respecta le silence du Premier ministre. En fin de compte, celui-ci se rassit et invita l'officier à en faire autant, fermant les yeux et joignant ses doigts en signe de méditation. Drek n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

_- Le frère de Taun We était l'un des Kaminiens à s'être porté volontaire pour cette expérience de modification génétique...  
- Je peux comprendre sa réaction et je suis désolé d'avoir amorcé le sujet, vraiment.  
- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, officier.  
- Son frère...  
- C'est plus un monstre qu'un Kaminien, maintenant._  
La voix du ministre était emprunt d'une grande tristesse.  
_- Nous nous sommes toujours opposés à ce que Taun We revoie son frère. Le choc serait trop grand pour elle. Ce n'est plus le même, physiquement et mentalement. Le virus mutagène l'a littéralement transformé. C'est... horrible._  
Drek ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer l'horreur d'un tel échec. Stupides et arrogants Kaminiens… mais ce n'était pas son problème.  
_- Je vais prendre congé, _fit Drek_. Il est inutile de continuer la conversation dans l'état actuel des choses. Je vous laisse à vos tourments.  
- Un de mes fidèles vous conduira dans vos quartiers. Votre voyage était long et fatigant. Nous nous reverrons demain. Au revoir, officier_.  
Drek exécuta le même signe de tête, alors qu'il rencontrait le Premier ministre pour la première fois et prit congé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa chambre ou plutôt sa suite, située dans une tour qui dominait la cité. Les Kaminiens avaient une belle idée de l'accueil. Le lit était grand, conçu pour un humain et drapé d'un tissu fin et soyeux de couleur bleu. Une table faite dans un matériau qui ressemblait à du verre et du plastique à la fois, ornait le centre de la suite. Plusieurs chaises du même matériau l'entouraient. En plusieurs endroits, des fauteuils du plus grand confort attendaient qu'on veuille bien les essayer. Le sol beige était moquetté et les murs capitonnés absorbaient tous les bruits. Mais Drek n'y prêtait aucune attention, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Taun We. Il marcha de long en large dans la pièce, comme un fauve en cage. Taun We... que ressentirait-il au plus profond de lui si un membre de sa famille partageait le même sort que l'infortuné frère de Taun We ? Une haine immense, mêlée d'un désespoir sans bornes, une douleur sourde et profonde qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Soudain, l'officier su ce qu'il voulait : retrouver Taun We. Il enclencha un intercom et se renseigna pour savoir ou il pouvait trouver l'assistante du Premier ministre. Pour son malheur, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. L'officier quitta sa suite et déambula dans la cité, cherchant les endroits discrets et calmes ou un être débordant de douleur pouvait déverser son trop plein de larmes sans remords. C'est quand il aperçut des enfants Kaminiens jouer sous la pluie battante qu'il eut l'intuition de chercher à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour lui, les coursives extérieures étaient rares, outre les plates formes d'atterrissage. Il retrouva vite Taun We, sur une sorte de promontoire qui dominait la navette avec laquelle il était venu sur Kamino.

_- Taun We..._  
Elle ne se retourna même pas, ayant reconnu le timbre de voix de Drek.  
_- Je n'ai besoin de personne, officier.  
- Je le sais, vous êtes courageuse. Appelez-moi Drek...  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Drek. Gardez-la pour vous et pour ceux qui en ont besoin. C'est Lama Su qui vous a demandé de venir ?  
- Personne ne me dicte ma propre conduite, Taun We. J'espérais être d'un quelconque soutien. Votre douleur me touche, Taun We.  
- C'est gentil, Drek.  
- Traduction : je peux rester ?  
- Oui... si vous voulez.  
- Alors je reste avec vous.  
- Dites-moi, je m'imaginai les officiers de l'Empire froids et dénués de sentiments. Vous êtes différents des autres, Drek._  
L'officier sourit.  
_- Je ne suis pas un monstre sans pitié, voulez-vous dire ?  
- Je ne voulais pas dire ça !_  
Drek s'assit à coté de Taun We. La pluie tombante salissait son bel uniforme et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Il n'avait plus fière allure, mais il s'en moquait. Ce qui l'importunait n'importunait pas les Kaminiens, visiblement. Drek pensa que c'était tout à fait normal pour un peuple qui venait du fond des mers et pour qui l'eau représentait la vie. Masquant sa gêne, l'officier continua de parler.  
_- Vous aimiez votre frère..._  
Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.  
_- Bien sur. C'était plus qu'un frère pour moi. Avec le temps, nous étions devenus plus que des amis. Nous étions l'un pour l'autre le confident idéal...  
- Je suis tellement désolé.  
- Ne le soyez pas, Drek. La faute repose sur les quelques scientifiques responsables de cette horreur... et sur Lama Su.  
- Il a entériné la poursuite de l'expérience sur les Kaminiens, je suppose.  
- Oui.  
- Votre frère est mort, Taun We. Ce virus mutagène l'a tué et l'a transformé en quelque chose d'autre qui n'est plus votre frère. C'est dur à accepter, je sais, mais il faut que vous fassiez le deuil de votre frère... maintenant._  
La plaie était encore vive, il le savait. Avec le temps, elle se refermerait comme toutes les blessures. Touchée par le souvenir de son frère, Taun We éclata encore une fois en sanglots. Mais cette fois, Drek comptait bien la réconforter. Assis, la Kaminienne était légèrement plus grande que l'officier, mais sans démesure. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et, sous la pluie quasi éternelle de Kamino, il tenta d'atténuer sa terrible douleur...

Taun We était une jolie fille, non seulement pour les critères Kaminiens mais pour l'officier Drek aussi. Malgré la grande différence entre les deux races, il se sentait étrangement attiré par l'assistante du ministre. Il avait passé la nuit suivante à penser à elle. Le lendemain, très tôt, il quitta ses quartiers pour espérer rencontrer la Kaminienne à nouveau. Il n'eut même pas à chercher et la retrouva au même endroit que la veille. Il pleuvait encore, ce qui n'était pas chose rare sur cette planète au climat déplorable. Taun We avait la peau douce, étrangement brillante sous la pluie. Le bleu de sa peau s'irisait sous la lumière des éclairs. Drek était hypnotisé par les grands yeux noirs et expressifs de la Kaminienne. Ils étaient si vivants, si profonds... si beaux aussi, il était forcé de le constater. Les yeux de Taun We reflétaient son âme. Ils restèrent quelque temps à contempler les immenses vagues qui se jetaient aux pieds de la cité, comme d'innombrables monstres qui rugissaient de ne pouvoir l'engloutir sous leur fureur. Sans qu'il fût nécessaire à Drek de faire autre chose, elle se sentit très vite en confiance. Taun We se confia à lui et ils parlèrent longtemps.

_- Vous êtes très jolie, Taun We_.  
L'officier était sincère.  
_- C'est gentil, _dit-elle en riant_. Vous n'êtes pas exigeant, je suis tellement différente de vous, Drek !  
- L'apparence ne signifie rien. Nous le savons tous les deux.  
- Je croyais que l'Empire considérait tous les non humains comme des êtres inférieurs, officier. Je me trompe, peut-être ?_  
Drek se tu un moment, ne sachant à l'évidence quoi répondre.  
_- Vous marquez un point, avoua Drek.  
- Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, je le sais. Vous êtes différent_.

Il soupira et détourna son regard des yeux de la Kaminienne. Elle disait vrai. Apparemment, elle en savait plus sur l'Empire que lui sur Kamino. Drek pensa avec regret qu'elle aurait fait un très bon agent de l'Ubiqtorat. Mieux connaître ses ennemis pour mieux les combattre, la doctrine éternelle. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne brise le silence magique qui s'était installé. Il était temps pour l'officier de prendre congé. Lama Su lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la matinée pour finaliser les tractations entre l'Empire et Kamino. Drek se força mentalement à laisser ses sentiments personnels de coté pour se concentrer sur la réussite de sa mission. L'Empereur avait les yeux sur lui. Il se leva.

_- Drek..._  
Etirant son bras long et fin, elle n'eut aucun mal pour saisir la main de l'officier qui commençait à s'éloigner.  
_- Merci, souffla-t-elle._  
Drek fut ému. Sa main trembla un fugitif instant dans celle de Taun We. Puis il se ressaisit et gagna l'intérieur de la cité, sans se retourner. Sur son passage, quelques Kaminiens se retournèrent, trouvant incongru qu'un officier de l'Empire puisse se promener dans une tenue si sale. Mais Drek n'avait que du mépris pour eux. Avant de rejoindre Lama Su, il fit un détour par la navette de classe Lambda et prit des nouvelles de son pilote. Il fut heureux d'avoir prévu des uniformes de rechange et quitta ses vêtements sales et humides. Quand il déambula à nouveau dans les couloirs de la cité, ses habitants se retournèrent encore, mais plus pour la même raison : Drek resplendissait.

_- Voilà notre offre et ce que nous en demandons._  
L'officier tendit au Premier ministre un dossier au sceau de l'Empereur, qui avait la décence d'être rédigé en Basic et dans la langue maternelle du Kaminien. Celui-ci sourit.  
_- Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour analyser votre offre_, demanda-t-il. _Cependant, soyez déjà certain que le coût d'une telle opération dépassera vos prévisions les plus ambitieuses_.  
_- Vous serez surpris de constater à quel point l'Empire se porte bien, alors_.  
De ses longs doigts, Lama Su feuilleta les quelques pages du dossier pendant que Drek finissait d'inspecter l'architecture de la pièce. Quelques minutes après, il observa attentivement le visage de son interlocuteur et ne fut pas surpris d'y lire de la surprise.  
_- Alors, ministre ?  
- Je… et bien… apparemment je m'étais trompé_, constata-t-il. _L'Empire est bien plus riche qu'il ne l'était à la mort de l'ancienne République.  
- La réponse financière vous convient-elle ?  
- Amplement. Il y a de quoi rajeunir notre parc informatique et génétique, motiver nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux et fédérer notre peuple derrière votre projet._  
_- J'en suis ravi.  
- Je lis avec surprise dans votre dossier des noms comme Tarquin, Bast… Je me doute de l'utilisation que vous ferez de ces clones, officier. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que de miser sur la qualité de vos officiers. Très judicieux. Très judicieux aussi le fait d'avoir à leur insu prélevé quelques-unes de leurs cellules.  
- Ceci ne vous regarde pas, Lama Su. Poursuivons : nous sommes donc d'accord sur la vitesse de maturation des clones ?_  
_- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour respecter le nouveau délai. Mais vous porterez la responsabilité de l'éventuelle instabilité et du rapide vieillissement de vos clones, officiers. Ceci est donc réglé pour moi.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lama Su, nous sommes confiants dans les prouesses techniques de votre peuple.  
- Merci_, répondit-il en abaissant sa tête.  
_- Une dernière chose, ne tentez plus d'expériences sur votre peuple comme vous l'avez fait par le passé. Par égard pour votre assistante et pour votre propre fierté._  
_- Ne nous donnez pas d'ordres, officier. Nous savons ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Et nous ferons toujours selon notre volonté._

Drek remit une dernière fois les choses en place. Il se leva brusquement et pointa un doigt vers le ministre en guise d'avertissement. Sa voix devint aussi dure que le plus dur des aciers de Géonosis et aussi froide que la plus froide des banquises gelées de Hoth.

_- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas bien appréhendé la situation, Lama Su. Il me suffit d'un seul claquement de doigt, un seul petit rapport de quelques lignes vers ma hiérarchie, pour que l'Empire s'intéresse à votre planète et à vos connaissances génétiques. Même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, Kamino est loin d'être inaccessible pour une flotte entière équipée d'hyper propulseurs de classe I et de super lasers capables de réduire en cendre vos misérables défenses. Vous serez le témoin de la déchéance de votre peuple car il sera brisé, anéanti, soumis, torturé et réduit en esclavage. Enfin, l'Empire s'emparera de vos connaissances. Vous êtes assez sage pour éviter tout ceci, j'en suis convaincu, Lama Su, alors montrez-vous plus prudent à l'avenir et cessez de me provoquer._

Drek mentait.

Kamino était bien trop loin pour une si grande opération. L'armée aurait été obligée de prévoir un plan de soutien, de ravitaillement et de logistique qu'elle n'était plus en mesure d'assumer. De plus, l'Empereur n'aurait jamais accepté d'envoyer si loin ne serait-ce qu'un petit détachement de ses forces. Les temps se montraient trop incertains et l'empire disposait de biens d'autres ressources. Mais tout cela, Lama Su n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, pensa Drek.

_- Je m'excuse de mon comportement, officier.  
- La suite seulement nous le prouvera, Lama Su.  
- Dois-je lancer le programme génétique dès aujourd'hui ?  
- Ce serait pour le mieux, en effet._  
Le Premier ministre appuya sur un bouton situé sur l'accoudoir gauche de son siège.  
_- Convoquez immédiatement dans mon cabinet les chefs généticiens de toutes les sections._  
Une voix grésillante osa émettre un jugement.  
- _Beaucoup de responsables généticiens sont absents, ou occupés. Faut-il tous les convoquer ? Ils mettront plusieurs heures à venir et n'apprécieront pas..._  
_- Cela suffit ! Restez au poste qui est le votre et obéissez maintenant !_  
Drek regarda le ministre, une flamme d'amusement dans les yeux.  
_- Le respect aveugle de la hiérarchie n'est pas le point fort de votre peuple, n'est-ce pas, Lama Su ? Faites attention, c'est dangereux._  
_- Dangereux pour votre Empire, qui s'étend sur toute la galaxie et a pour ambition de la dominer. Pas pour les Kaminiens. Il y a longtemps que la conquête de l'univers n'est plus une priorité pour nous. C'est pourquoi notre peuple s'est spécialisé dans la génétique... et y a excellé, ce qui explique votre présence aujourd'hui.  
- Vos paroles sont empruntes de bon sens._  
Drek consulta le bracelet métallique qu'il portait sur son poignet gauche.  
_- L'argent sera donc viré sur vos comptes une fois mon rapport transmis. Je reviendrais dans le temps imparti pour récupérer les premiers clones. Personne ne doit être au courant de notre tractation commerciale. Si cela devait s'ébruiter, nos soupçons se porteraient très vite sur vous, Lama Su, avez-vous compris ?_  
_- Très bien. Si c'est pour les rebelles que vous vous inquiétez, soyez assuré de la discrétion de notre peuple, comme le passé vous l'a déjà montré.  
- Parfait._

Il pleuvait... était-il encore la peine de le préciser ? sur Kamino. Les feux de balises de la navette de transport Lambda venaient de s'allumer, suivis de peu par le doux ronflement des moteurs subluminiques. Personne n'assistait au départ de l'officier, comme personne n'avait assisté à son arrivée, d'ailleurs. A part une ravissante Kaminienne à la peau douce et aux grands yeux noirs.

_- J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, Taun We.  
- Dans quelques mois, Drek.  
- Quelque chose me dit que vous allez me manquer.  
- Vous m'oublierez, à mon avis.  
- Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le coeur humain.  
- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre_.  
Drek lui sourit.  
- Comment se dit-on au revoir sur Kamino ?  
_- Faisons plutôt ça à la manière humaine, vous risqueriez d'être déçu.  
- Approchez-vous, Taun We._  
Celle-ci s'approcha avec grâce et Drek lui fit un baiser sur la joue.  
_- Au revoir, officier.  
- A bientôt, charmante Kaminienne._

Il rejoignit la navette et ne se retourna pas. La passerelle se rétracta et rejoignit sa position initiale. Les feux de position clignotèrent et la navette s'éleva lentement vers le ciel ombragé. Ses deux ailes latérales se déplièrent pour lui permettre d'atteindre sa vitesse de croisière. Taun We se trouvait encore sur la baie d'atterrissage, seule, quand la navette s'arracha de l'orbite de Kamino. Les pensées de Drek se tournèrent vers l'Empereur et l'Ubiqtorat. Mentalement, il tenta de mettre au point l'ébauche du rapport qu'il allait transmettre à sa hiérarchie. Rapport très important pour l'empire et pour sa propre carrière. L'officier avait trouvé en Taun We un excellent moyen de surveiller le Premier ministre de Kamino. Au cas ou il aurait la mauvaise idée de jouer un tour aux impériaux, où même de jouer double jeu en offrant aux rebelles les mêmes services. Il fallait toujours se méfier, la terreur ne suffisait pas toujours. Taun We jouerait une excellente et involontaire espionne. La navette n'était toujours pas passée en hyperespace. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Drek s'en aperçut et décida d'aller aux nouvelles. Peut être qu'une avarie soudaine posait problème au pilote. La navette devrait peut-être retourner sur Kamino pour être vérifiée. L'officier sourit devant cette éventualité.

La porte du cockpit était verrouillée de l'intérieur.  
_- Pilote, que se passe-t-il ?_  
Devant l'absence d'une quelconque réponse, Drek tambourina sur la porte.  
_- Nom de... pilote ! Répondez !  
- Restez calme, officier, et tout ira bien._  
La voix était bien celle de son pilote, mais son intonation avait changé. Elle était devenue plus agressive et plus assurée.  
_- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas en route pour Coruscant ?  
- Coruscant est le dernier de vos soucis à présent, _ironisa l'autre  
Drek comprit aussitôt.  
- _Traître ! Vous êtes à la solde de la Rébellion ! Vous allez me livrer à eux !_  
_- Vous avez toujours été perspicace, officier. Asseyez-vous et attendez l'abordage du vaisseau rebelle, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous...  
- Pourriture de Républicain !_  
Drek sentit une vague de panique l'envahir et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture...

**Chapitre 2. L'invention de Marlek**

Rapidement et sans perdre de temps, Drek se dirigea vers la soute où il avait déposé son bagage. Après l'avoir fouillé avec un début de fébrilité, il attrapa le mystérieux bracelet. Il était un peu lourd et l'officier n'avait pas jugé utile de le mettre à son poignet. Il se remémora cette fameuse discussion avec son ami scientifique, quelques jours avant de partir en mission...

Marlek l'avait mandé dans son laboratoire et attentait avec impatience son arrivée. Il avait conçu un tout nouvel instrument spécialement pour la mission de son ami officier. Son laboratoire était situé dans les sous-sols de l'Ubiqtorat, évidemment. C'est là qu'il pouvait disposer de l'espace comme il l'entendait car il y en avait à foison. Il avait agencé plusieurs salles annexes et une grande, immense salle centrale où il menait ses expériences les plus importantes pour l'Empire. Il y régnait en permanence une odeur indéfinissable, celle de produits chimique mélangés avec des odeurs d'huiles. L'antre de Marlek recelait autant de trouvailles biochimiques que de mécaniques en tout genre : robots, engins, accessoires divers... une chambre de grand enfant !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Marlek dévoilait le curieux appareil.

_- A quoi sert cet objet étrange ?_ demanda l'officier.

Marlek lui sourit, hochant la tête avec un air condescendant. Décidément, pensa-t-il, tout ce qui ne touchait pas à l'art des belles paroles le laissait indifférent.

_- Attends, laisse-moi deviner... un piège à jeunes et jolies humaines ?  
- Tsss... c'est un émetteur d'urgence, assez spécial, je l'avoue.  
- En quoi est-il différent des autres ?  
- Il fonctionne dans l'espace.  
_  
Marlek avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Pour lui, c'était l'enfance même de l'art et il acceptait difficilement que les autres comprennent moins facilement. Il lui arrivait souvent de devoir répéter les choses, voir de les rendre plus simple, ce qui lui était insupportable car la science ne devait pas être simplifiée. Plus simple, moins efficace, c'était presque un blasphème. Les scientifiques étaient des incompris !

_- Dans l'espace ? Allons donc, Marlek, tu veux me faire croire que cette petite chose dispose de la puissance nécessaire pour envoyer des ondes à travers l'espace ?  
- Non, en plein espace, à part les moyens de communication traditionnels, on ne peut encore rien faire.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors cette petite chose s'utilise près d'une planète.  
- Pour attirer tous les Impériaux du secteur et dévoiler les plans de l'Empereur au grand jour ?  
- Sceptique, Drek, comme toujours, attends que je t'explique._

L'officier afficha une moue interrogative pendant qu'il tripotait l'objet en question, le soupesant et le retournant dans tous les sens, pour en saisir la signification cachée.

_- Tu n'imagines pas les heures que j'ai passé sur la conception de ce bidule. Au début, c'était relativement amusant. Mais le plus complexe fut de réduire un transducteur à annulation de masse. Imagine ! J'ai réussi grâce à un nouveau composé que j'ai mis dans la bobine de supraconducteurs..._

Drek cilla des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de les fermer d'un air dépité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer quelque chose à son vieil ami.

_- Je sais, tu ne comprends rien. Je vais faire plus simple, ça te va ?_

L'officier hocha la tête, conscient qu'il touchait là aux limites de ses connaissances. Mais aucune connaissance n'était parfaite et Drek avait des priorités, dans lesquelles ne se retrouvait ni l'électronique avancé ni la physique quantique. Plutôt les sciences humaines, études comportementales et histoire de la galaxie.

_- Comme je te disais, cet émetteur s'utilise aux environs d'une planète ou, note bien, d'une quelconque installation disposant d'une balise de communication faisant partie de la matrice à liaisons hyper spatiales de type S , en bref de l'ancien holoréseau de la république._

Drek rassembla ses maigres connaissances, mais il connaissait l'histoire de la défunte république. Il avait aussi longuement étudié la naissance et le développement de son archaïque réseau de communication.

_- Tu veux dire... ?  
- ... que cet émetteur envoie son signal de détresse directement au centre Ubiqtorateur le plus proche, en utilisant un code prioritaire et crypté et se servant des relais de communication les plus proches. Tu vois, il fallait y penser !_ s'exclama Marlek.  
_- Très ingénieux, ton bidule... c'est un concept purement Ubiqtorien ! Je ne pense pas avoir à m'en servir, cependant, mais je te remercie de penser à ma sécurité... avant de penser à une certaine cave !  
- J'espère aussi, mais je préfère être prudent. En ce qui concerne la cave, je poursuis mes expériences sur la synthèse de notre vin, mais c'est complexe. Il va me falloir des crédits supplémentaires pour quelques équipements dont je te passe la description, si tu peux t'en occuper.  
- Je contacterai les services financiers dès que je rentrerai de mission._

Marlek hésita avant de lâcher d'un air faussement désintéressé :

_- Et surtout… fais attention à toi.  
_

L'officier se retourna vers son ami et lui lança un large sourire moqueur.

_- Hé... _(il marqua une pause)_. C'est moi !_

Mais Marlek s'en était déjà retourné au monde qui était le sien, celui des formules scientifiques abstraites, des réactions chimiques imprévisibles et des bidouillages électromécaniques improbables. L'officier Drek contempla longuement le gadget de son ami et le mit négligemment dans sa poche…

**Chapitre 3. Ben Yardis**

Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en servir, pas dans ces circonstances !

L'officier alluma le transmetteur et y tapa une série incompréhensible de chiffres. Une petite diode rouge se mit à clignoter tandis que l'indicateur de transmission se remplissait. Tout d'un coup, Drek sentit une monté de puissance dans les moteurs de la navette : ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer en hyper espace. Et ce maudit émetteur qui n'émettait pas. Drek pesta tout haut. Soudain, les parois métalliques tremblèrent autour de lui de façon imperceptible. L'hyper propulsion venait d'être activée au grand dam de l'officier. Rempli d'espoir, il jeta un regard sur le bracelet : la diode était passée verte ! Enfin !

L'instant d'avant, la navette de classe Lambda dérivait dans le vide de l'espace, à quelques encablures de l'énigmatique planète Kamino. L'instant d'après, elle s'était évanouie, comme absorbée par un vortex invisible et affamé, vers une destination inconnue. Tout aussi invisible, une infime déformation moléculaire, le signal d'urgence émit par Drek, se propagea en quelques microsecondes vers la planète océan, où il fut capté par un récepteur Kaminien de grande puissance. Sans que l'opérateur s'en rende compte, c'était après tout le but cherché, l'onde coda un envoi de priorité principale et un émetteur quelque part sur la planète se déplaça de quelques millimètres, à l'insu de tous, pointant son dard électronique vers la planète des planètes, le Centre Impérial. Aussitôt, un flux invisible de tachions en sortit et se projeta à travers l'espace à une vitesse subliminale. Le courageux petit flux, inqualifiable et inquantifiable, traversa bien des périples, bravant des tempêtes électromagnétiques, transperçant des novas, des pulsars et autres joyeusetés avec la même efficacité. Un instant, il douta même de pouvoir accomplir sa mission car un puissant trou noir se dressait sur sa route. Il resta de marbre, malgré le chant des sirènes qui provenait du coeur du puit sans fond. La matière, l'antimatière et même la lumière tombaient sous son charme destructeur, plongeant dans l'abysse ultime, vers une destinée sombre et inconnue. Mais rien ne réussit à perturber notre rapide petit flux qui le traversa sans même s'en apercevoir. Quelques heures standards plus tard, fatigué, il atteignait le récepteur principal de l'Ubiqtorat sur Coruscant, une énorme parabole d'acier qui dressait sa masse au-dessus de la circulation dense des véhicules en tout genre. Le message transmis, notre petit flux s'éteignit, goûtant à un repos mérité et éternel...

Un bip retentit dans la petite pièce. L'agente préposée aux transmissions s'activa tout d'un coup. Elle se leva énergiquement de son petit bureau glacé pour se diriger à travers les immenses couloirs de l'Ubiqtorat, vers le bureau de l'acharnée et travailleuse Superviseur. L'agent, qui était une agente et dont les courbes étaient magnifiquement mises en valeur par son uniforme, tapa discrètement à la porte du bureau. Une voix féminine mais très autoritaire lui demanda de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Malgré l'heure tardive, la vue de Coruscant était toujours aussi surprenante, belle et grandiose. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et transmis oralement, toujours aussi efficacement, le message au Superviseur Jasba Ven. Puis elle tendit un petit morceau de papier crypté. Au fur et à mesure que la série de code se déchiffrait sous le regard du Superviseur, son visage se métamorphosait. Il devint triste et soucieux, prenant d'un coup plusieurs années. Jasba regarda dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence la préposée aux transmissions se permit d'intervenir.  
_- Voulez-vous autre chose ?  
- Non... merci... vous pouvez disposer._  
Elle salua réglementairement et sortit de la pièce. Le superviseur ne répondit même pas, trop préoccupée par l'événement. Tout d'un coup, elle décrocha le visiophone interne de l'Ubiqtorat, d'une étrange couleur violette et composa plusieurs numéros. Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps...

Ben Yardis était un tout jeune produit de l'Académie, où il avait obtenu une très bonne mention, ainsi que son grade tant convoité d'officier. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour Helena, sa défunte fiancée, morte il y a quelques années dans un terrible accident. Au fil du temps, Ben avait réussi à chasser de son esprit torturé les images de son bonheur disparu. Il se concentrait plus facilement sur son travail, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre plus sérieux et plus efficace sur les champs de bataille. Sorti de l'Académie, le jeune Ben Yardis avait incorporé le prestigieux Escadron Ender, suite à ses états de service. Formation d'élite utilisée dans le dénouement de situations critiques, bien équipée et recrutant la crème des officiers, l'Escadron Ender était connu à travers toute la galaxie, mais bien peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la couleur de leurs uniformes, tellement ses interventions restaient discrètes et efficaces. Ben y avait rapidement fait ses preuves et du jeune officier sortit de l'école, il était devenu un maillon important de l'Escadron. Ses conseils étaient reconnus et écoutés.  
Leur locaux se trouvaient sur Coruscant, du moins leur quartier général. Mais pour préserver l'anonymat de ses membres et la discrétion de ses opérations, leur QG arborait la façade d'une entreprise relativement peu connue et qui n'intéressait personne. Quiconque aurait fouillé un tant soit peu dans les dossiers et les comptes de l'entreprise se serait aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Pas d'activité visible, pas de transactions, pas de listing du personnel, jamais aucune lumière de l'extérieur, des recettes et des dépenses inexistantes... mais personne ne se souciait d'une entreprise comme celle-ci et c'était exactement l'effet escompté. De plus, aucun des soldats de l'Escadron ne devait être reconnu. Dès l'incorporation, les dossiers des candidats étaient tous effacés et remplacés par d'autres. Leurs vies étaient maintenant confidentielles et l'Empire pouvait en disposer comme bon lui semblait. Quand Ben pénétra la première fois dans les locaux, il fut agréablement surpris. Malgré les apparences, les locaux du QG étaient flambant neuf et techniquement très à la pointe du progrès.

Au milieu d'une matinée comme tant d'autres, Ben se trouvait en train de faire du sport dans la salle de musculation. Une condition physique rigoureuse leur était demandée pour mener à bien les missions parfois éprouvantes qu'ils avaient à accomplir. La journée était régulièrement divisée en trois parties : entraînement physique, cours et théorie, pratique et simulations. Les recrues n'avaient que peu de temps libre et même quand ils en disposaient, ils le mettaient à profit pour réviser et s'entraîner. Au bout de quelques mois d'un pareil rythme, il était courant que les jeunes recrues ne se reconnaissent plus dans un miroir ! Ben était en train de travailler sa vitesse de frappe sur une cible mobile quand une alarme discrète retentit dans le bâtiment. Il ne l'entendit pas de suite. C'est une petite lumière rouge clignotante qui attira son attention. La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître son ami Berek.

_- C'est l'alarme, Ben !_ claironna-t-il.

Ben acquiesça. Il désactiva le dispositif d'entraînement et essuya rapidement la sueur de son visage. Il enfila à la hâte son uniforme, un treillis facile à mettre et se lança en courant dans les couloirs. Il arriva en même temps que les autres en salle de briefing. La pièce était grande et confortable et une table imposante trônait en son milieu. Quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, un émetteur holographique projetait en son centre les informations importantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général Merlouif arriva. Le briefing pu alors commencer.

_- Bonjour à tous_, entama-t-il.

Sa voix était grave, bourrue et sa moustache frémissait quand il parlait.

_- Voici les faits. A dix heures et trente-trois minutes, heure locale, l'Ubiqtorat recevait un appel de secours de l'un de ses agents en mission. Le signal provenait de Kamino, dans la bordure extérieure. Selon toutes vraisemblances, l'Agent Drek Svar vient d'être capturé par les forces rebelles. Les agents de cet organisme sont remarquablement bien formés pour résister aux interrogatoires, mais ils ne peuvent pas éternellement cacher ce qu'ils savent. C'est là que nous intervenons. Des questions ?_  
_- L'Ubiqtorat ne possède-t-il pas sa propre force d'intervention ?_ fit remarquer une recrue.  
_- C'est exact. Ils sont aussi capables que nous pour le sauver des griffes ennemies. Mais Drek Svar possède une trop grande valeur aux yeux de l'alliance rebelle. En ce moment même, les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat sont espionnés, peut-être de l'intérieur et très certainement de l'extérieur. Dès que l'Oméga Force se mettra en branle, ces maudits mouchards avertiront leur contact et il sera certainement impossible de retrouver l'agent. Ils le changeront de planète et de système autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que nous perdions sa trace. L'Ubiqtorat jouera le mort pour tromper la vigilance ennemie, pendant que nous préparerons notre intervention._  
_- Comment avons-nous localisé sa trace ?_  
_- Nous avons donc contacté Kamino. Et nous avons obtenu une entière coopération de leur part. Ils nous ont fourni les renseignements de leurs radars. Nous avons ainsi obtenu l'heure de passage en hyperespace de la navette, et quelques indices quant aux destinations possibles._

Le général reprit son souffle et aiguisa sa fine moustache.

_- Les ordinateurs viennent de calculer les trajectoires possibles et leur durée. Ils les ont comparé aux registres d'arrivées des différentes planètes et il y a de fortes présomptions pour que l'agent soit détenu sur Tatooine. C'est une planète trop éloignée de la juridiction impériale pour que les rebelles se sentent inquiétés. Mais à la moindre alerte, ils n'hésiteront pas à se déplacer autant de fois que nécessaire. Il y a d'autres présomptions sur d'autres planètes, mais les ordinateurs ne leur ont accordé qu'un pourcentage de chance minime. Cependant, certains d'entre vous iront sur ces planètes pour préparer une éventuelle intervention. Le gros de l'Escadron Ender se rendra sur Tatooine, nous n'avons pas alerté la garnison locale pour ne pas alerter les rebelles. Certains de nos agents sont déjà en place sur la planète et entament les premières investigations dans la plus extrême discrétion. Nous allons mettre à profit notre avantage, soldats !_

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se détacha, sortant de l'obscurité.

_- Prenez place parmi nous, Lieutenant Emon Kalem._

Le général se tourna vers les membres de l'Escadron Ender.

_- Je vous présente le directeur de la célèbre force Oméga, de l'Ubiqtorat. Sur demande de leur part, nous avons accepté qu'il participe activement à la préparation et au déroulement de notre intervention. Je suis certain que ses conseils nous serons utiles dans notre recherche de perfection._  
_- C'est trop d'honneur, Général. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre._

Emon était un fin et grand gaillard, mais on distinguait sous sa combinaison treillis une musculature développée. Son visage tirait vers l'ovale et ses yeux brillaient de confiance et de sagesse.

_- J'avais fini de leur expliquer ce que nous savons déjà tout deux._

Il regarda le bracelet à son poignet et reprit la parole.

_- P'tits gars, préparez votre barda, embarquement dans 17 minutes pour les navettes en partance pour l'Errinic. Nous achèverons le briefing pendant le voyage. Exécution._

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les soldats se trouvaient rangés devant l'embarcadère n°18, où plusieurs navettes Lambda les attendaient. Quand la voûte nuageuse de Coruscant s'effaça, remplacée par la voûte céleste, un spectacle magnifique s'offrit à leurs yeux : le resplendissant et phénoménal Errinic. Ce dernier orbitait avec une grâce imposante autour du Centre Impérial, symbole vivant de la force inébranlable de l'Empire. Il en avait connu des batailles, dont une majorité de victoires écrasantes. Tous avaient hâte de voir de l'intérieur cette splendeur qui, de nombreuses fois, avait fait briller l'honneur de l'Empire en remportant des batailles perdues d'avance. Leurs navettes furent lentement tractées et entraînées dans un des nombreux hangars du stardestroyer. La procédure dura quelques minutes, que Ben utilisa pour connaître un peu plus le membre de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Directeur de l'Oméga Force, c'est ça ?_ interrogea-t-il.

Emon était assis à coté de lui et il tourna la tête.

_- C'est ça... mais je trouve le terme un peu pompeux. Appelez-moi Emon, simplement.  
- Ca me va. Je suis Ben Yardis, enchanté.  
- J'ai lu votre dossier... brillante carrière, Ben.  
- Je pensais que mon dossier était de ces dossiers que peu de gens peuvent espérer lire ?  
- Il l'est. Disons que j'ai un haut niveau d'habilitation dans l'Ubiqtorat. Ceci explique cela.  
- En tout cas, merci.  
- De rien,_ répondit Emon sérieusement. _Vous êtes un officier prometteur et j'ai hâte de vous voir, votre escadron et vous, à l'oeuvre. Ca ne saurait tarder, je pense._  
_- Les rebelles sont d'ores et déjà cuits, et ce ne sera pas à cause du soleil de Tatooine !_

Ben s'esclaffa de bon coeur, Emon hocha la tête et d'autres qui suivaient leur conversation sourirent.

Quand la navette se fut immobilisée, la cloison s'effaça, libérant les hommes et leur matériel sur la baie d'embarquement. L'intérieur du vaisseau ressemblait à une vaste fourmilière. Tout y était organisé jusqu'au plus petit détail, et pourtant le premier sentiment qu'on en avait était celui d'une cohue générale. Des uniformes de toutes les teintes, des armures brillantes, des combinaisons fières et sombres, des robots de toutes les formes, tout n'était que mouvement et disparité. Une silhouette familière s'approcha : le général Merlouif les attendait déjà.

**Chapitre 4. Une séance d'interrogation à l'ancienne**

Drek reprit connaissance.  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait était l'irruption brutale des soldats rebelles dans la navette. Puis son esprit avait sombré dans un puit noir et profond. Des rayons paralysants, à n'en pas douter. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, l'officier se trouvait dans une petite pièce aux parois métalliques. Un néon diffusait une pâle clarté sur les murs sans âmes. Il se trouvait assis sur une chaise, les mains ligotées derrière le dos du dossier. On ne l'avait pas encore touché, ni maltraité. Pas encore, du moins. Il ne chercha même pas à se défaire de ses liens, se doutant que le noeud avait été fait avec efficacité. De toute façon, cela ne lui aurait servi à rien. Il se décontracta donc et attendit patiemment une visite prochaine. Quand il fut certain que la trotteuse dans sa tête venait d'effectuer son soixantième tour, il se prit à rire. Le petit jeu et la petite mise en scène étaient fort bien connus de l'agent Drek, qui l'avait appliqué à quelques reprises. C'était tellement prévisible. Classique. Faire mijoter le prisonnier à petit feu en lui faisant ressasser et ressasser sa situation. Situation qui n'était pas très plaisante pour l'officier, mais il n'allait pas leur donner ce plaisir. Certainement pas. Il s'étira et décida, contre toute attente, d'essayer de dormir. Sa tête pendait en arrière et ses jambes étaient allongées, ce n'était pas confortable mais il avait connu pire. Il chercha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil dans les premières minutes... et dans les suivantes, ce fut le sommeil qui le prit à l'improviste. Drek avait peu dormi ces dernières nuits et son corps avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour récupérer.

Il rêva. Combien d'heures Drek avait passé à dormir, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais il se rappelait très bien du personnage récurent qui était revenu dans chacun de ses rêves, comme un leitmotiv. Taun We. Cette... charmante ? Kaminienne dont il s'était rapproché au cours de sa mission. Au cours de ses rêves, elle arborait toujours la même tenue, magnifique et lumineuse. Son long cou penché sur lui, la conseillère lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort, de courage. A chaque fois qu'il voulait parler, elle lui intimait le silence en posant un doigt délicat sur les lèvres de l'officier. Elle lui caressa même les cheveux pendant un temps, apaisant ses craintes et ses doutes.

Après avoir été réveillé de la manière la plus brutale qui soit, une paire de gifles, Drek pouvait encore apercevoir la jolie Kaminienne qui lui susurrait que tout se passerait bien, qu'il devait avoir confiance. Il leva les yeux et détailla son interlocuteur... ou plutôt, son interlocutrice, car il s'agissait bien d'une rebelle de la gente féminine. Il fut terriblement surpris et cela devait se lire sur son visage.

_- Je vous étonne ?_ commença-t-elle d'une voix pas si froide. _Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de voir une femme diriger un interrogatoire, avouez-le. L'empire que vous servez reste un indécrottable ramassis de misogynes, en plus de leurs nombreux autres défauts._  
Drek se cantonna au mutisme.  
_- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? Ce n'est pas galant de votre part, officier.  
- J'ai tendance à oublier la galanterie quand je suis réveillé d'une si charmante façon._

Elle sourit et Drek l'observa avec minutie. Elle était très mignonne, et là encore, il fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver devant lui une femme, et encore moins une femme au physique si agréable. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux qui lui descendaient sur les épaules. Plusieurs mèches rebelles encadraient un visage doux et fin, tandis que deux petits yeux aux reflets émeraude l'épiaient et le jaugeaient. Si on ajoutait à cette description que la jeune femme possédait des courbes à rendre jalouse n'importe laquelle des mannequins de Coruscant, Drek aurait pu se croire au paradis. Une mallette disposée à coté d'elle, à moitié ouverte, laissait apparaître une gamme d'outils de tailles et de formes diverses destinés à la pratique séculaire de la torture raffinée. L'officier revint vite sur terre.

_- Oh !_ pouffa-t-elle. _Je suis certaine que vous avez aimé ça._  
_- Il va sans dire que je préfère être giflé par une créature aussi charmante que vous._  
Cette discussion commençait à l'amuser, finalement.  
_- Merci pour le compliment, officier. Vous voyez, vous redevenez galant.  
- Ne pas l'être serait un affront pour mon ego, même dans la situation actuelle._  
Elle lui envoya une dose non négligeable de phéromones sexuelles à travers le regard.  
_- Je connais pratiquement votre vie par coeur,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je n'en doute pas. Le contraire m'eut étonné. Mais votre misérable service de renseignements ne vous a communiqué que ce que l'Empire voulait que vous sachiez._  
Sa voix avait frôlé le dédain.  
_- Drek... ne le prenez pas comme çà, tout avait si bien commencé entre nous ! Vous venez de me vexer, vraiment. J'avais tellement envie de vous surprendre, vous m'avez coupé dans mon élan. Pourtant je sais des choses sur vous que même l'Ubiqtorat ignore. Vilain garçon. Pour la peine, je crois bien que je vais vous punir._

Elle farfouilla sa mallette et en sortit un bandeau d'une teinte violemment rougeâtre. D'une main experte, elle banda les yeux de l'officier, sans oublier de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa joue alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Drek en connaissait un bout sur l'art de déstabiliser. Mettre le prisonnier en situation d'anxiété en le privant du sens de la vue. Encore un classique des manuels sur la torture douce. Par contre le baiser, lui, n'était mentionné nulle part !

_- Vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne connais même pas le vôtre...  
- Pour vous, ce sera Elna, bel officier._  
Drek perçut le son d'outils qui s'entrechoquaient. La punition ?  
_- J'ai choisi un outil particulièrement classique que vous connaissez bien, officier. Mais je vous laisse la surprise de le découvrir, et aussi de découvrir sur quelle partie de votre corps j'en jouerai._  
_- Elna, s'il vous plait, vous savez bien que c'est inutile,_ constata Drek. _Je suis pratiquement conditionné pour subir ce genre de traitement tout en gardant le sourire ! Ce n'est pas..._

_  
_Une vive douleur sur sa cuisse gauche. Un jaillissement de souffrance puis plus rien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Drek douta de son conditionnement. Mais la douleur s'effaça comme par enchantement. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler. La douce voix d'Elna lui parvint.

_- Je sais, ça fait mal. Vous m'en voyez désolée.  
- J'en doute... mais ce n'est pas la question_, lui répondit une voix affaiblie.  
_- Effectivement, officier. Je vous sais extrêmement intelligent. Mettez-vous un instant à ma place... que feriez-vous pour obtenir ces précieux renseignements ?  
- Et bien, puisque nous parlons d'égal à égal, en ce qui concerne ce domaine tout du moins, j'emploierai en premier lieu le levier psychique car je ne suis pas un adepte des tortures physiques. Avec moins de douceur que vous, je dois bien l'admettre, je ne suis qu'un mâle.  
- Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Parlons donc de votre femme et de votre fille._

Drek s'en voulu de l'avoir mise sur la voie. Mais de toute façon, elle en serait venue là d'une manière ou d'une autre alors autant ne pas retarder une discussion qui devait inévitablement arriver.

_- Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire, _lâcha l'officier maladroitement.

- _Elle ? _intervint Elna_. De qui parlez-vous donc ? De votre tendre aimée ou de votre charmante fille ?_

_- Je me fiche de savoir comment vous avez obtenu cette information, mais laissez ma fille en dehors de ça !  
- Vous me décevez un peu. Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase et combien de fois l'avez-vous entendu également ? Je vous le demande..._  
_- Trop souvent, c'est vrai,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Les formalités étant échangées, à présent il est temps d'en venir au coeur même du sujet qui nous intéresse. N'est-ce pas, officier ? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me voir, aussi je vous ai lancé un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est loin de laisser les hommes... et les femmes !... indifférents. J'aurais presque envie de vous retirer ce bandeau pour que vous en profitiez._  
_- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point._

Comme un souffle, Elna détacha le morceau de tissu qui tomba sur les épaules de l'officier. Drek tomba sur deux yeux de braises qui le fixaient. Il détourna le regard sur sa cuisse meurtrie. Le tissu était encore intact et rien n'indiquait l'origine de la douleur. Brûlure par induction, peut-être. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les êtres qu'il aimait et qui l'attendaient sur Coruscant...

_- Je veux savoir comment vous avez appris pour ma fille et... ma femme. J'ai passé des années à cultiver le mystère qui les entoure et je voudrais bien savoir où j'ai failli._  
Elle lui envoya un petit sourire presque tendre.  
_- C'est vous qui me surprenez, officier. J'ai rencontré un tas d'hommes, je ne vous parlerai pas des femmes, célibataires ou mariés, jeunes ou vieux, vierges ou non, tendres ou machos... mais aucun ne possédait cette sensibilité qui affleure en vous dès que vous parlez de votre petite protégée. Vous feriez… vous faites ? un bon père de famille, droit et fidèle, et vous me plaisez. Si je n'étais pas si volage et frivole..._

Drek sentit la main d'Elna lui caresser la cuisse. A travers le tissu rugueux de son uniforme, il pouvait sentir combien elle était douce. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit l'image de cette créature, en face de lui, mais sans y parvenir complètement. La main hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha de son entrejambe. L'officier sursauta et ses cuisses tremblèrent. C'était loin d'être désagréable... c'était pire et il essaya tant bien que mal de focaliser son attention ailleurs… sur sa petite Daphné par exemple.

_- Voyons, officier... détendez-vous. Que vous importe de penser à autre chose qu'à moi en cet instant ? Tout est si loin et moi, je suis là, tout près de vous. Sentez-vous la chaleur qui brûle en moi ? Libérez celle qui brûle au fond de vous, laissez-vous aller, mon officier !_

Drek ferma les yeux mais ne pu effacer l'horrible et indécente vision d'Elna. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, elle était désirable mais c'était tout. Il n'allait pas laisser ses bas instincts primaires prendre le dessus. C'était un officier Impérial et il devait garder la dignité qui sied à tout officier.

_- Laissez-moi !_ eut-il le courage de crier.  
La main se retira et en même temps, le sourire sur le visage de la jolie rebelle.  
_- Vous n'êtes pas un homme !  
- Je suis l'officier Drek Svar, agent de l'Ubiqtorat en mission pour le compte de l'Empereur.  
- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

Sa voix s'était achevée sur une note des plus malsaines. Elle remit le bandeau sur les yeux de l'officier qui n'eut pas droit cette fois-ci au petit baiser. Le même bruit que tout à l'heure... Elna cherchait apparemment l'outil qui stimulerait le mieux ses pulsions sadiques.

- _Je vais prendre du plaisir à jouer avec vous, Drek. Et dans quelques heures, vous me supplierez de faire de vous ce que je désirerai, pourvu que la souffrance se taise. Mais il sera trop tard. Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi experte que vous dans le raffinement de la torture, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Dans quelques heures, vous ne serez plus le fier et pédant officier impérial, vous serez un morceau de chair sanguinolent et souffrant... vous serez ma chose à moi. Quand enfin, vous serez anéanti physiquement, je ferais en sorte de vous anéantir moralement en m'occupant de ce qu'il y a de plus sacré pour vous : votre petite Daphné, c'est ça ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point mon imagination perfide est constructive, quand j'ai devant moi un si bel étalon, prêt à assouvir mes petits fantasmes. Au travail, officier, au travail, nous avons des choses à faire !  
_  
Drek ne se rappelait plus quand la douleur avait commencé, ni même quand elle avait fini. Si même elle avait fini car il avait toujours profondément mal. Elna avait débuté les choses en douceur, si on peut dire. Des micros souffrances distribuées ça et là sur son corps nu. Car elle avait prit soin de le déshabiller complètement, lui enlevant toute dignité et profitant par la même occasion du spectacle de son corps. Drek n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Les supplications et les prières n'auraient rien donné, il le savait d'expérience. Et il était déterminé - avait-il jamais eu le moindre doute ? - à ne rien révéler de sa mission. Il était l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat et par la même, le bras de l'Empereur : il ne devait pas faillir. Plutôt couper le bras que de le voir corrompre, pourrir jusqu'à la moelle, infecté par cette vermine rebelle.  
Il avait toujours terriblement mal, il n'était même pas en état de dire si Elna était toujours dans la pièce, s'il était allongé ou encore attaché sur sa chaise. Il ne sentait de son corps que les milliards d'informations de douleur transmis par ses nerfs. Combien de temps la séance avait-elle duré ? Une heure, deux heures, dix heures ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Tout n'avait été qu'un déferlement de souffrance, une montée en puissance progressive de la torture jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle à la mort. Oui, il avait hurlé. Son corps avait hurlé. Mais son âme, bien trempée par des années d'éducation, n'était toujours pas prête à se livrer aux rebelles. Après les micros souffrances, Elna était passée aux coupures insidieuses, aux endroits où celles-ci irradiaient le plus la douleur, les muqueuses n'étant pas en reste, ainsi que les parties génitales. Le pire dans tout ça était de ne pas savoir sur quelle partie du corps la prochaine plaie naîtrait. Mais le fait d'avoir déjà administré ce genre de douleur ; oui Drek l'avait déjà pratiqué de nombreuses fois ; le rendait plus fort pour la supporter. Ce qui le différenciait des autres prisonniers. La bouche emplie de sang et sa langue hurlant son tourment, Drek eut droit à un court répit.

_- Vous êtes un bel homme et c'est plaisir à vous voir souffrir, officier. Je tenais à vous le dire.  
- Je... ne dirais rien... c'est inutile,_ articula-t-il la bouche en feu.  
_- Je le sais bien. Je n'essaye même pas de soutirer les informations que vous détenez. Ce serait pure perte pour le moment. Vous êtes au-dessus de la souffrance physique, mais peut-être pas au-dessus de la souffrance morale. Et je compte bien tout savoir tôt ou tard._  
_- Alors... pourquoi ?_  
_- Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas professionnel. Cette perte de temps n'est pas digne de moi, mais j'y prends un tel plaisir. C'est malheureux que vous n'en preniez pas, vous, mais soyez assurée que je m'amuse._  
_- J'aime assez ce que vous faites, Elna,_ ironisa-t-il. _Non, vraiment... Je n'y mets pas moi-même un tel art de la sophistication, mais j'admire votre façon de procéder, votre mise en scène, vos gestes sensuels et si... douloureux. Nous pourrions un jour mettre en commun nos connaissances, nous y gagnerons certainement tous les deux. Qu'en dites vous ?_

_  
_Elna rit de bon cœur.  
_- Je vois que vous avez toujours le sens de l'humour. Vous me plaisez de plus en plus.  
- A votre service, ma jolie rebelle.  
- Bien, ne perdons plus de temps et passons au degré supérieur, alors !_

Le degré supérieur était le préféré d'Elna. Sans la voir, il pouvait distinguer les petits cris jouissifs qu'elle poussait à chacun de ses hurlements. L'extraction d'ongle était un jeu qu'elle maniait avec merveille. Rapide et précise, elle les faisait sauter avec dextérité, comme si elle pratiquait depuis sa naissance. Mais la souffrance qui accompagnait chaque arrachage était tout sauf rapide. Une espèce de douleur sourde mais tellement forte que Drek en versait des larmes. Il ne bougeait même pas ses doigts, sachant qu'il ne faisait que retarder la douleur et qu'il valait mieux l'affronter plutôt que la fuir. Quand Elna passa à la souffrance par induction nerveuse, au niveau de son mâle attribut, il voulu s'évanouir mais son mental était si fort qu'il encaissa la douleur plutôt que de l'éviter. Il avait versé tant de larmes qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore en avoir. Cette douleur était multipliée par cette sensation de déshonneur, d'avilissement qu'il ressentait alors que son organe bondissait comme un pantin désarticulé sous les inductions nerveuses. Et la nature étant ce qu'elle était et par un bizarre mécanisme chimique, celui-ci se durcissait au fur et à mesure que l'officier rugissait. Il y eut une seconde pause mais il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.  
_- Un peu diminué… humilié peut-être… même pas ?_interrogea Elna.  
Il mit de longues minutes à récupérer ses esprits, avant qu'il ne perçoive à nouveau la voix de la rebelle.  
_- Un vrai régal... cracha-t-il avec dédain.  
- Je savais que vous aimeriez._

Il sentit une poigne enserrer son « instrument » tout droit dressé. La main chaude d'Elna commença à serrer, comprimant veines et artères jusqu'à ce que le membre se mette à violacer. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair jusqu'au sang, lentement et tendrement. Cette situation lui était plus qu'insupportable mais pour une fois, il se taisait, conscient que gâcher le plaisir de la rebelle ne lui causerait que des problèmes supplémentaires.

_- Je n'ai pas voulu lui causer trop de dommages, _entama-t-elle_. Je suis certain que tôt où tard, de votre plein gré, vous vous en servirez pour assouvir mon désir. Quand je posséderai enfin votre âme et votre corps, complètement et sans rémission. Nous passerons du bon temps, Drek, je m'en réjouis déjà._  
La pression sur son appendice se relâcha et les sensations commencèrent à revenir comme la marée recouvre son territoire. La sale petite garce, pensa-t-il. Ses lèvres étaient sèches mais il continua de parler.  
_- J'ai hâte... d'y être. Ne peut-on pas... accélérer les choses ?_  
Sa voix était hachée par ses halètements tourmentés.  
_- Vous ne savourez pas assez l'instant présent, officier. Moi si._  
_- Désolé de montrer... autant d'empressement, Elna... mais je suis assez pressé, une mission de la plus haute importance m'attend... pour le compte de l'Empereur... je ne voudrais pas me mettre en retard !_  
_- Je ne vois pas le temps passer avec vous, Drek. Vous êtes un amour. M'en direz vous plus sur votre mission ou resterez-vous borné comme un Bantha ? Notez que cela ne me gêne pas, car je finirai par le savoir. C'était simplement histoire de pimenter notre conversation._  
_- Vous êtes bien... rapide, jolie rebelle. Nous en sommes... à peine aux préliminaires._  
Elle fit une petite moue de mépris.  
_- Excusez-moi, Drek. Continuons donc !_

Il sentit des électrodes se poser sur ses tempes. Le matériel lourd. Si elles étaient aussi perfectionnées que celle conçues par l'Empire, l'officier savait qu'il avait du mouron à se faire. Mais dans l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, plus rien ne lui importait, ni la vie, ni la mort, ni rien du tout. Sauf une seule et unique chose : ne rien révéler. Qu'était sa vie ? Rien. Qu'était l'Empire ? Tout. Il ne fallait pas sacrifier l'Empire pour un individu, aussi précieux soit-il. Il aurait bien tenté le grand plongeon dans le gouffre dont on ne revient pas, mais les rebelles avaient prit soin de retirer sa fausse dent remplie de cyanure. Pourtant, Marlek l'avait assemblé avec le plus grand soin, à partir de matériaux indétectables de la plus haute technologie. Elle devait passer inaperçue sur tous les types de scans et de filtres, et assurer aux membres de l'Ubiqtorat de pouvoir choisir la fin de leur choix en cas de capture. Il fallait croire que la technologie rebelle était bien avancée. Drek ne cessait de dire qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la menace terroriste. Il avait maintenant la preuve flagrante de son raisonnement, et ce depuis toujours. L'Empire avait sans doute du matériel de pointe, mais cette gangrène réussissait toujours à s'en procurer une partie, par quelque moyen détourné que ce soit. Il fallait compter avec ça maintenant.

Un déclic coupa le fil de sa pensée et quelques secondes après, son cerveau sembla exploser. Une douleur aiguë et inhumaine, pire que si une lame traversait et retraversait son cerveau sans s'arrêter. Il poussa un hurlement si fort qu'Elna en fut presque effrayée. Presque. Elle sourit et entreprit de monter le niveau d'intensité de l'appareil. Cette fois-ci, Drek pu différencier avec une précision inouïe l'explosion de chacune des cellules de son cerveau. Elles ne semblaient pas exploser toutes ensemble, non, toutes crevaient comme des bulles qui remontent à la surface d'un verre de champagne (Corellien, cela dit), les unes après les autres et cet effet démultipliait la torture par un million. Quand ses poumons se furent vidés de tout leur oxygène, l'officier se surprit à hurler encore. Son mental était à bout, mais le temps était loin encore ou il révélerait les sombres complots de l'Empereur. Le petit manège de la rebelle dura un temps indéterminé mais dans sa souffrance proche de la folie, Drek constata qu'il durait bien plus longtemps que les précédents jeux. Son corps lui faisait hurler des mots qu'il n'aurait pas prononcé en temps normal : des supplications implorant la pitié. La pitié était un sentiment qui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps à travers l'univers. Et il savait en son âme et conscience que cela ne servait à rien et ne faisait qu'accroître le sadisme du tortionnaire. Elna avait encore augmenté l'appareil d'un cran et cette fois ci, le corps de l'officier jugea que trop, c'était trop, et il sombra dans un profond coma...

Il était allongé, semble-t-il. A même sur le sol, ou alors dans un lit très dur, et froid comme la mort. Le bandeau était toujours sur ses yeux. Ses coupures lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il ne sentait rien sur sa peau, soit qu'elle était devenue totalement insensible, soit qu'on l'avait entre temps revêtu d'habits ou d'une couverture. Il tendit ce qui lui restait d'oreilles et analysa la pièce. Il n'eu aucune difficulté à localiser la respiration d'une seconde personne, non loin de lui. Selon toute probabilité, c'était Elna. C'était elle qui s'occupait de son cas... mais il n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir une autre personne, plus compréhensive, plus amicale, prête à l'écouter et à l'aider, selon la vieille méthode de la dualité de personnalité. Un bourreau cruel et sadique et son opposé, dont le but était de soutirer la confiance du prisonnier. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_- Bonjour, officier._

Elna.

Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas changer son interlocutrice. D'un coté parce que l'officier aimait bien la jolie rebelle, de l'autre parce que de toute façon, il connaissait bien le procédé et n'aurait pas craqué pour autant. Il se releva tout doucement et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'Elna accourre pour lui apporter son aide.

_- Attendez, Drek, je vais vous aider.  
- Non... souffla-t-il.  
- Comme vous voulez..._ répondit Elna, pour le moins vexée.  
_- Ce serait contraire aux règles de la galanterie et du savoir-vivre._

L'officier se força à sourire alors qu'il faisait des efforts désespérés pour se mettre d'aplomb. Ses jambes étaient faibles et refusaient d'exécuter correctement les ordres de son cerveau. Il se reprit à plusieurs fois, d'autant plus gauchement que ses yeux ne pouvaient rien voir. Une fois debout, ses jambes tremblèrent de plus belle et son corps oscilla vers l'avant de façon dangereuse. Un afflux trop rapide de sang dans le crâne lui fit soudain tourner la tête et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Son corps s'effondra comme une masse devenue soudain inerte et sans vie. Il bascula de tout son poids en avant... et fut rattrapé de justesse par la rebelle. Elle encaissa le choc sans broncher et enserra le torse de l'officier dans ses petits bras.

Une porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs soldats rebelles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, l'arme au poing.  
_- Un problème, mademoiselle ?_ s'enquit l'un d'eux.  
_- Aucun à part votre présence, retournez à votre poste.  
- Voulez-vous que nous vous aidions à...  
- Je vous ai donné un ordre !_ aboya-t-elle.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce était à nouveau redevenue le terrain de chasse d'Elna. Son terrain favori et elle comptait bientôt agrémenter son tableau de chasse avec la tête de l'officier Drek. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes dans mes bras._

L'officier avait reprit connaissance mais il était encore trop faible pour parler, encore moins pour bouger et tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte féminine. Son esprit n'était que chaos et à travers ce chaos, il percevait la douce voix de la rebelle. Cette dernière supportait toujours le poids de Drek sans ciller. Sa main droite glissa le long de son dos et vint caresser les cheveux de l'officier, tendrement.

_- La... la... ne dites rien._

Ses pupilles étaient closes et pourtant, il semblait deviner la silhouette de celle qui le tenait dans ses bras. Une charmante extra-terrestre à la peau bleuté et douce, au regard transperçant et généreux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, comme dans son rêve. C'était bon de se laisser aller, de se sentir en sécurité. Sa voix était douce et ses gestes si tendres. Drek aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement.

_- Taun We..._ souffla-t-il.  
Elna enregistra mentalement le nom pour de plus amples recherches, avant de répondre.  
_- Il n'y a pas de Taun We dans cette pièce. Il n'y a que votre amie et confidente, Elna._  
L'officier reçut une décharge en plein cœur. Si même son esprit commençait à le tromper... il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte mais ses muscles ne lui répondirent pas... il voulut pleurer.  
_- Lâchez-moi, implora-t-il._

_- Ne faites pas l'enfant, si je vous lâche, vous allez tomber._

Arrivant au terme de ses forces, Elna l'accompagna doucement au sol et l'adossa contre une des parois métalliques. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et s'assit à coté de lui, posant sa main délicate sur sa jambe gauche. Même là, elle était encore trop près de lui à son goût. Mais il n'avait plus la force de rien faire, juste de se laisser aller, sa tête appuyée contre le métal froid, dodelinant de gauche à droite d'un air las. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, mais il ne sentait plus le bandeau. Elna avait du le lui enlever en l'amenant par terre.

_- Votre fille est vraiment charmante, officier.  
- Nooon..._ accusa-t-il d'une voix flétrie.  
_- Elle est plutôt intelligente pour son âge._  
Les lèvres de Drek tremblèrent et il se mura dans le silence.  
_- Je n'ai pas encore d'enfants, mais si je devais avoir une fille, j'aimerai qu'elle lui ressemble, vraiment._  
Toujours rien.  
_- Votre fille danse divinement bien, en tout cas. C'est une bonne idée que de l'avoir inscrite à ces cours._  
Le menton s'abaissa tristement.  
_- Je suis certaine qu'en grandissant, elle développera une profonde aversion pour votre exécrable empire. Qui sait si elle ne deviendra pas une grande rebelle, un jour. Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive, en tout cas. Elle le mérite. Quand son père et sa mère auront disparu, la pauvre petite aura besoin de nouveaux repères. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle obtienne le meilleur des enseignements, basé sur la justice et l'amour de la liberté._  
C'en était trop pour le cœur gonflé de l'officier.  
_- Un beau jour... nous nous reverrons... que ce soit dans ce monde... ou dans l'autre, en enfer... je jure sur la tête de ceux qui me sont le plus chers ... de vous faire payer..._  
_- Des menaces... c'est si bas. Je ne vous ai encore rien fait !_ lança Elna d'une voix innocente. _Je suis certain qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger. Je vous propose un choix... votre protégée et son bonheur ou bien l'empire que vous servez aveuglément. Regardez, Drek... dans ma main._

_  
_Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et la lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes. Mais il distingua ce que la rebelle agitait devant ses yeux : une photo de sa fille. Elle avait été prise par un badaud sur la demande de l'officier, un beau jour de permission sur Coruscant. Drek tenait sa fille entre les bras. Ils souriaient car c'était un jour spécial pour Daphné. Elle avait obtenu un A+ à son examen de fin d'année pour les jeunesses impériales. Elle agitait le diplôme du bout de son petit bras. Elle irradiait la joie.

_- Vous avez fouillé chez moi !  
- Un tout petit peu. Nous n'avons rien dérangé, c'est promis. Tenez, prenez-la._

Elle manipula les bracelets qui entravaient ses mains. Ils s'ouvrèrent comme par enchantement, quelques secondes plus tard. Drek aurait-il eu la force, à ce moment, de sauter sur la rebelle pour tenter de la tuer ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé à son sort, ni à la donne du problème. La rébellion ferait toujours pression sur lui et sa famille pour qu'il trahisse. Il prit la photo de la main d'Elna et la serra contre son cœur, en ce lieu sinistre, c'est tout ce qui lui restait de Daphné...

_- Regardez bien cette photo, officier et répondez à ma question quand vous vous sentirez prêt. Votre allégeance pour l'Empire vaut-il plus à vos yeux que l'amour que vous portez à votre petite protégée ?_  
La voix était calme et posée, la rebelle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle continua.  
_- Je sais que votre première réponse, bornée, sera celle que je n'attends pas. Vous êtes conditionné pour me répondre ainsi. On vous a inculqué de force les préceptes de l'Ordre Nouveau et vous les recrachez par tous les pores de votre peau. Tout suinte l'Empire en vous. Mais je sais qu'au fond de vous, si je réussis à décrasser cette couche de stupidité et d'aveuglément qui caractérise tout bon officier, je trouverai l'homme qui placera sa famille bien avant la cause qu'il sert._  
Elle regarda l'officier dans les yeux, des yeux affaiblis mais toujours vivaces. Elle lui sourit avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Toute provocation, toute sexualité avait quitté sa voix.  
_- Prenez votre temps, Drek. Pour l'amour de Dieu, prenez votre temps. Laissez décanter ce que je viens de vous dire. Je vais vous faire transférer dans une cellule plus confortable et je reviendrai dans la soirée._  
Elle fit un signe devant la caméra située tout en haut de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux gardes de tout à l'heure vinrent prendre les ordres.  
_- Direction bloc de détention 3-A, soldats._

Ils précédèrent l'officier rebelle et son prisonnier à travers un dédale de couloirs qui formaient un inextricable labyrinthe, dont la majeure partie baignait dans l'obscurité. Il faisait froid et humide et Drek se douta qu'ils devaient se trouver dans les sous-sols... mais de quelle planète ? Il regarda de droite à gauche, comme méditant sur une folle entreprise mais son attitude n'échappa pas à la rebelle.

_- N'y pensez même pas. Ces couloirs ne mènent nulle part, et toutes les intersections sont codées. Dans la perspective où je ne réussirai pas à vous arrêter avant, ce dont je doute. Affaibli comme vous l'êtes, ce ne serait même pas drôle, vraiment.  
- On peut toujours essayer, Elna. Maintenant que mes deux mains sont libres, je ressens une nouvelle vigueur.  
- Même avec les mains libres, vous n'êtes pas une menace pour moi. Je suis désolée de douter de votre machisme viril et poilu, mais... vous n'avez aucune chance._  
_- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

D'un geste rapide, mais moins rapide qu'il n'aurait voulu, il s'empara de l'arme du rebelle devant lui. Elle était encore à son étui et n'était pas maintenue par l'attache réglementaire. Drek l'avait remarqué depuis un bon bout de chemin. Le soldat paierait cher cette négligence. Il appuya sur la gâchette.  
L'arme resta muette, au grand désarroi de l'officier.

_- Voyons, Drek... me croyez-vous vraiment si naïve ?_ lui dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air de reproche.  
Il lâcha l'arme qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique.  
_- Tout était prévu et je voulais me rendre compte de quelle reste de velléité vous disposiez. Apparemment, j'ai légèrement sous-estimé votre capacité physique. Je ne referais plus cette erreur dorénavant._  
L'officier serra ses poings et les leva à la hauteur de son visage.  
_- Il va falloir me passer sur le corps, maintenant._  
Elna soupira bruyamment en levant ses yeux au ciel.  
_- Vous voulez jouer ? Et bien nous jouerons... tous les deux._  
Elle fit signe aux deux soldats de s'écarter, ce qu'ils firent en maugréant quelque peu. Puis, fixant Drek droit dans les yeux, elle entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux.  
_- Laissez-moi quelques secondes, Drek... je suis toute à vous, mon chou.  
- La galanterie aura raison de nous, les hommes.  
- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui auraient attendu pour m'attaquer, comme vous faites.  
- Vous êtes prête ?_

Elna fit signe que oui. Si l'officier n'était pas trop sûr de venir à bout des deux soldats, il était au moins certain de se venger sur la jeune rebelle, un peu trop présomptueuse à son goût. Il se concentra sur chacun de ses muscles, les échauffant par de petites contractions.

_- Honneur à vous,_ commença Drek.

Elna ne tarda pas, elle envoya de la jambe avant un coup de pied frontal avec une violence et une rapidité inouïe. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'esquiver et cette attaque parfaite le décontenança. Il profita de l'élan de son coup de pied pour lui décocher une droite au niveau de la tête. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait au tour des soldats, avec un peu de chance. Son poing ne rencontra que du vide. La tête d'Elna avait disparue de son champ de vision. Mettant justement à profit son élan, elle avait enchaîné sur un coup de pied retourné avec une surprenante désinvolture. Celui-ci atteignit son but : le ventre de l'officier.  
Il y eut un bruit sec suivi d'un cri. Drek encaissa du mieux qu'il pu, c'est à dire mal car il ne s'y attendait pas. La rebelle aurait largement eu le temps de le finir, mais elle prit un malin plaisir à le laisser espérer. Quand la douleur se fut dissipée, il ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire amusé à Elna.

_- Vous êtes rapide pour une rebelle !  
- Allez, ne faites pas votre macho, vous savez que je suis plus forte que vous._  
_- Vous êtes forte, mais je doute que vous preniez le dessus sur moi._

Il envoya à son adversaire un coup de pied latéral puissant et rapide, qu'Elna vit arriver longtemps à l'avance. Elle absorba le choc de l'impact en se déplaçant sur le coté et saisit sa jambe, avant de le balayer au sol et de lui faire une clef de jambe. Les os grincèrent un peu et Drek frappa au sol de douleur.

_- C'est tout ce qu'on vous enseigne à l'Académie ?_

Honteux, l'officier se tu. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait rien dire car il gémissait de douleur. Elna lâcha sa prise et se remit en garde. Enervé, Drek se remit d'aplomb aussi vite qu'il le pu. Son corps commençait à lui obéir comme par le passé : avec perfection. Il enchaîna une série de rapides coups de poing et de pieds pour déborder la rebelle. Cette dernière para avec une précision remarquable chacun de ses coups. A la fin, elle contre-attaqua et Drek n'eut même pas le loisir de réagir. Elle le neutralisa au niveau des parties, comme elle aimait à le faire et enchaîna sur un coup de poing doublé au niveau du visage. L'officier vacilla sous les impacts et Elna le prit violemment à la gorge, avant de le plaquer avec une violence folle contre la paroi métallique. Elle enserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les gargouillements affolés de sa victime.

_- Echec et mat, Drek, fini de jouer maintenant._

Elna relâcha son étreinte et l'officier s'affala au sol. Elle fit signe aux soldats qui s'étaient écartés. L'un d'eux sortit une paire de bracelets métalliques et enserra ses poignets. Ils le relevèrent avec une délicatesse toute bourrue et le petit groupe se dirigea vers les quartiers de haute sécurité. Drek avait perdu, et ce sentiment d'échec lui était insupportable. Sa sortie d'école remontait à loin, et il était encore faible de l'interrogatoire, mais il aurait dû vaincre la rebelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être que le temps était venu de se remettre en question.  
Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il avait été conduit dans une petite pièce plus confortable que la précédente : une couche sommaire l'attendait et la luminosité était moins agressive. Les gardes et leur officier avaient disparus et il se retrouvait seul face à ses pensées. Mais celles-ci attendraient un peu. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit et s'effondra, l'obscurité bienfaisante ne tarda pas à recouvrir son âme fatiguée...

**Chapitre 5. Préparatifs**

Le Général était dans son élément et ses yeux s'animaient quand il parlait.

_- Vous avez sur cet écran la carte géophysique de Tatooine. Imprégnez-vous en. Comme vous le constatez, il n'y a que deux choses à la surface de cette maudite planète : du sable et... encore du sable. Le désert recouvre une grande partie de la planète, et les montagnes rocailleuses le reste. Si une intervention doit avoir lieu, il faut vous mettre en tête que les conditions ne seront pas optimums._

Un petit point rouge clignota sur la carte et le général effectua un zoom dessus.

_- Voilà Mos Esley, l'une des principales villes de cette planète de sauvages. Nous avons joué de chance sur ce coup-ci : une cellule rebelle a été mise sous surveillance il y a quelques semaines par des collaborateurs de l'Ubiqtorat. Et il s'avère que cette cellule s'est "excitée" justement dans le créneau horaire où l'officier Drek pourrait avoir atterrit sur Tatooine. C'est une chance, ça nous fait gagner du temps et des investigations. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont filé certains des terroristes, avec succès. Un avant-poste rebelle vient d'être découvert, quelque part au milieu du désert, bien dissimulé par la rocaille environnante. Il ne doit pas être le seul, évidemment, mais il y a de fortes chances que l'officier soit retenu là-bas... momentanément, du moins. L'avant-poste se situe en plein territoire Hutt et je présume que les rebelles doivent payer une taxe exorbitante pour profiter d'une couverture comme celle du seigneur du crime local. Tatooine est une planète aux moeurs assez libres, éloignée du joug impérial, mais elle n'en reste pas moins territoire de l'Empire. Nos ennemis ne prendront pas le risque d'y rester indéfiniment, avec leur précieuse capture. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, tout au plus, il sera transféré en toute sécurité vers une destination inconnue mais sûre, et nous aurons bien du mal à localiser et extraire l'officier, alors. Nous devons jouer la carte de la discrétion, absolument. C'est pour cela que les forces impériales locales n'ont pas été contactées. Je mettrai ma main au feu que la garnison impériale est infestée de rebelles et d'espions à la solde du crime organisé. L'Errinic est en simple mission de protection d'un convoi de ravitaillement, nous nous poserons sur Tatooine en toute discrétion. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont déjà tout préparé pour notre arrivée._

Il fit une pause, regardant ses soldats, avant de continuer.

_- Nous arriverons de nuit. Nous lancerons l'assaut à l'aube. C'est le meilleur moment pour surprendre totalement l'ennemi. Ceux qui ont veillé seront physiquement épuisés. Les autres, réveillés dans leur sommeil, seront mentalement inaptes à faire face à notre assaut efficace et impitoyable. N'ayez aucune pitié car eux n'en auront aucune. Ne pensez pas à faire de prisonniers, les mines de sel aux confins de l'Empire en regorgent déjà. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a toujours un ou deux rebelles qui jouent les morts. Nous pourrons toujours en retirer quelque chose... enfin par nous j'entends les services spécialisés de l'Ubiqtorat. D'ailleurs, j'attends en ce moment l'arrivée des clichés pris par leurs efficaces agents. Ca ne devrait plus tarder._

Un appareil à la droite du général émit un bip long et plusieurs courts. L'homme s'empressa d'appuyer sur plusieurs des touches de la console et la ville de Mos Esley s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une série de clichés. La base ennemie était moyennement grande, enclavée dans une passe montagneuse qui donnait sur un des plus grands déserts de la planète. Les photos étaient prises de très loin et, malgré un zoom maximum, on ne distinguait les formes qu'avec peine. Cependant, il faudrait bien s'en contenter. Le général resta pensif quelques instants avant de désigner une sorte de passe qui jaillissait d'un plateau, légèrement en hauteur des premiers toits de la base ennemie.

_- Si j'en juge par ce cliché, le meilleur moyen d'investir la base en toute efficacité est de passer par les hauteurs. Nous ne pouvons pas descendre en rappel, et cette petite corniche semble à première vue... impraticable. Les rebelles doivent le savoir, ils n'auraient pas installé leur base à cet endroit sinon. Elle ne semble pas garder. Nous aurons de grandes difficultés à la parcourir sans déclencher l'alerte. Je crains par-dessus tout les écroulements de pierres qui peuvent nous trahir. De plus, nous serons à découvert et visibles durant le temps que prendra notre descente, en espérant qu'elle soit rapide. Par contre, si nous arrivons à faire comme je dis, la victoire est assurée d'avance. Nous débarquerons par les toits et prendrons rapidement le contrôle de la base, en exterminant rapidement les moyens de communication et les ennemis qui se dresseront devant nous. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat estiment leur nombre autour de la cinquantaine. L'agent que nous recherchons devrait être facile à localiser une fois à l'intérieur._

Il stoppa et fit un tour de table, notant quelques expressions de réprobation.

_- Je sais que nous en sommes capables... nos entraînements quotidiens ne laisse plus aucune place au doute. Nous réussirons là ou les autres échoueront. Et même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre une fois sur place, nous en trouverions un. N'oubliez pas qui nous sommes ! Je ne suis pas idéaliste, ni même optimiste. Juste réaliste. J'ai vu les prouesses que chacun d'entre vous était capable. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, l'Agent Drek Svar est déjà libéré et je vois déjà les belles médailles qui brilleront sur vos uniformes._

Les expressions de désaveu disparurent très vite.

_- Bien, je veux que, durant le trajet vers Tatooine, vous preniez le maximum de repos possible. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour cette mission. Plus d'entraînement, donc, jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé avec cette mission de routine. Nous ferons un autre briefing avant de quitter le destroyer, quand nous serons proches de notre destination et avec de plus amples renseignements. A bientôt, soldats._

Ben déambulait à travers les coursives du super destroyer, désoeuvré. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de ne rien faire, et cela l'irritait. Les entraînements et les révisions lui prenaient tout son temps libre, c'est pour cela que tous les soldats du groupe d'élite faisaient preuve d'une efficacité totale. Toute leur vie, leurs actes, leur volonté étaient tournés vers l'accomplissement ultime, pour l'Empereur et pour l'Empire. Comme convenu, Ben retrouva son ami Berek dans une des salles de repos du vaisseau. La salle de repos en question tenait plus du bar de quartier que de la salle de repos, néanmoins. Dans une ambiance feutrée, gradés et moins gradés s'accordaient un temps de repos, autour d'un verre et avec leurs connaissances. Berek se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, très bien entouré. Deux jeunes cadettes buvaient ses paroles comme sorties de la bouche de l'Empereur. Il était en train de leur conter une de ses périlleuses missions sur une planète lointaine et hostile. Berek possédait un bel organe vocal qui charmait son entourage. En plus de ça, il fallait avouer qu'il était solidement charpenté. Un menton carré, des épaules si épaisses qu'elles pouvaient chacune supporter le poids d'un Bantha, des pectoraux à peine contenus par sa combinaison, des bras... mon dieu ce n'était plus des bras, et des jambes puissantes qui semblaient s'accrocher au sol comme les racines d'un arbre. Bref, Berek était aux anges et sa petite compagnie aussi. Son ami Ben hésita à le déranger, mais après tout...

_- ... à ce moment, je saisis le cou de mon agresseur et je le lance dans la cuve de produits chimiques, et...  
- Salut Berek !  
- ... une compagnie entière de rebelles me fonce dessus et...  
- Hum... Berek ?  
- ... j'appuie sur la détente et... ah, pardon Ben, excuse-moi, j'étais pris dans mon histoire !_  
_- Oui je vois ça. Tu oublies de leur dire comment je t'ai sauvé la vie dans ce quartier mal famé de Duros. Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ taquina Ben.  
Berek le foudroya du regard.  
_- Ah oui, en effet..._ grogna-t-il.  
Il marqua une petite pause avant de sourire.  
_- Les filles, je vous présente mon grand ami Ben, ensemble, on en a vécu des vertes et des pas mûres ! Viens te joindre à nous, l'ami. Les filles, faites-lui une petite place._

De toute évidence, la présence de Ben ne les laissa pas non plus indifférentes et elles s'empressèrent de lui laisser une place. La rencontre de soldats d'élite comme eux ne devait pas se faire souvent à bord de l'Errenic. Berek avait une théorie qui se justifiait souvent : les jeunes cadettes, si sérieuses en temps de travail, étaient tout l'opposé quand elles étaient en repos, c'est à dire indisciplinées et légères. Enfin c'était sa théorie.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment en compagnie des deux jeunes filles, avant qu'elles ne soient obligées de reprendre leur poste. Elles convinrent d'un autre rendez-vous avec les deux membres de l'Escadron Ender et prirent congés d'eux. Berek et Ben discutèrent encore quelques temps de leur mission, avant de constater qu'Emon était aussi dans la pièce, et de l'inviter à leur table. Ben fit les présentations.

_- Ah oui, fit Berek. Je vous ai vu dans la salle de briefing._  
_- Je vous reconnaît aussi_, rétorqua Emon. _Votre silhouette ne m'a pas laissé indifférent, mais prenez cela dans le bon sens. Vous êtes assez... unique !_  
_- Oui, je sais, j'ai une intelligence assez aiguisée et mes conseils sont..._  
_- Heu, Berek... il parle de ta musculature_, coupa Ben.  
Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses propres biceps, puis sur ceux de son ami et constata avec regrets qu'il avait encore des efforts à faire. Emon aussi d'ailleurs.  
_- Vous accepterez bien un verre, Emon._  
_- Merci, avec grand plaisir, Berek._  
Il se leva et partit commander au bar, d'un pas lourd et massif.  
_- Un gars génial,_ commenta Ben... _et mon grand ami.  
- J'espère ne pas m'imposer dans votre petit groupe._  
_- Ne vous en faites pas.  
- Parce que je sais pertinemment que si la situation était inversée, je verrais d'un oeil méfiant un étranger s'immiscer au sein de mon groupe._  
_- Nous ne sommes pas à l'Ubiqtorat, ici. Nous sommes plus... cool. Détendez-vous, officier, je vous présenterai dans la journée au reste du groupe. Vous verrez..._  
_- Merci, Ben.  
-De plus, vous n'êtes pas un bureaucrate, vous êtes de l'Oméga Force. Votre réputation vous a précédé ici, et tous mes camarades n'attendent plus que de vous connaître._  
Emon lui adressa son premier sourire.  
_- Enfin ! Il en faut du temps pour vous arracher un sourire, à vous autres de l'Ubiqtorat !_

Berek revint avec quelques verres remplis d'un liquide ambré qui exhalait des relents d'alcool. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs expériences, débattirent sur plusieurs techniques d'intervention en poupe dans leur escadron respectif, puis les breuvages aidant, se confièrent un peu plus intimement. Puis ils emmenèrent le nouvel arrivant rencontrer les autres membres de l'Escadron Ender. Tout se passa bien, malgré les appréhensions d'Emon et il fut vite intégré. Les hommes de l'Ender ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de l'Oméga Force. La fatigue s'installant au cours des heures, ils se séparèrent et s'en allèrent trouver un peu de repos dans leur chambre respective. Le grand jour était pour ce soir...

**Chapitre 6. Chantage**

Il se trouvait dans une belle et grande prairie. Le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant onduler la végétation. Un soleil fier dardait ses rayons chaleureux sur Drek. Les senteurs et les parfums lui montaient aux narines, l'enivrant de leur suave douceur. Devant lui, Taun We le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

_- C'est un... rêve,_ hésita-t-il.  
Un frémissement dans la robe de la Kaminienne.  
_- Je suis toujours dans ma cellule, et vous, toujours sur Kamino..._  
Elle secoua la tête d'un air négatif.  
_- Quelle différence entre le rêve et la réalité, officier ? Ce n'est que votre cerveau qui interprète les données différemment, le rêve n'est que la continuité d'une forme de pensée. Un état second pendant lequel votre psyché est totalement libéré... et totalement réceptif._  
Sa voix était toujours aussi douce que le jour où il l'avait quitté.  
_- Alors je ne rêve pas ?_  
_- Vous rêvez, mais en ce moment, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Votre cerveau a répondu à mon... appel. Mais il l'interprète à sa façon. J'aimerais tellement être avec vous en ce moment, Drek._  
Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air étonné. Un rêve ? Cela semblait si réel.  
_- Il n'était écrit nulle part dans les archives que votre peuple possédait ce... pouvoir._  
_- Vous avez encore bien des choses à apprendre, officier. Et ce que vous appelez "pouvoir" n'est qu'une des nombreuses capacités de nos cerveaux. Vous la possédez aussi, mais elle n'est pas active, malheureusement.  
- Où êtes-vous, Taun We ?  
- Quelle importance, je sais moi, où vous êtes. Je sais ce qu'on vous a fait enduré. Vous êtes courageux, officier. Si je pouvais être à vos cotés pour vous apporter mon réconfort..._  
_- Mais vous l'êtes... et ça m'apporte un peu de bonheur._  
Elle approcha sa main et caressa la joue de l'officier, comme avec regrets. Ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse.  
_- Je vous quitte officier, votre psyché s'affaiblit, vous allez vous réveiller. Ne m'oubliez pas._  
_- Non... attendez, Taun We... vous... non !_  
L'image de la jolie extra-terrestre se dissipa dans la plaine. Celle-ci commença à fondre dans le néant et c'est à ce moment que Drek se réveilla. Il était baigné de sueur, allongé en travers de son lit de fortune. Il se mit en tailleur dessus et souffla pensivement le nom de sa kaminienne.

Il ne perçut que bien tard la présence de la rebelle, qui l'épiait depuis un coin de la pièce.  
_- Vos rêves sont édifiants, officier. Je me suis renseigné sur votre... Taun We, c'est ça ?_  
Drek serra les dents de colère.  
_- Aux dernières nouvelles, l'assistante du premier ministre de la lointaine planète Kamino, je me trompe ?_  
Il ne répondit rien.  
_- D'après nos espions, elle n'est plus sur sa planète natale. Vous faites chavirer bien des coeurs, Drek. Elle court, votre Kaminienne, elle court vous délivrer des griffes de vos bourreaux ! Si ce n'est pas touchant...  
- Taun We..._  
_- Si vous étiez n'importe quel officier, j'aurais affirmé que cette relation... si charmante... n'était nouée que parce que votre mission l'exigeait. Une superbe informatrice, assistante du premier ministre, en plus ! Mais je sens quelque chose dans votre voix. Je jurerais qu'elle ne vous laisse pas indifférente._  
_- Vous vous trompez, Elna._  
_- Qui croyez-vous tromper ? Certainement pas moi, officier. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas si insensible aux charmes féminins. Ca me laisse mes chances.  
- A ce stade, ce n'est même plus un rêve, c'est une... chimère.  
- N'oubliez pas, Drek... je n'en ai pas fini avec vous._  
Elle marqua une pause.  
_- Alors, officier ? Je suis ici pour votre réponse..._

Il ferma les yeux, oubliant pendant quelques secondes la présence de la rebelle. Un souvenir remonta en lui et explosa comme une bulle de champagne à la surface d'une coupe. Il prenait place dans les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat, quelques mois auparavant. Aenelia et Drek se trouvaient face à face, dans une petite salle de repos aménagée tout spécialement pour les officiers des Renseignements Impériaux. Il faisait bon venir s'y détendre et cela arrivait fréquemment que plusieurs hauts membres se rencontrent, malgré l'immensité des lieux et la diversité des horaires. Un bar avait été aménagé avec un grand raffinement même si, au grand regret de tous, il n'était autorisé à servir que des boissons faiblement alcoolisées (dont le célèbre champagne Correllien) En cette heure tardive, donc, alors que le soleil d'été léchait la surface de Coruscant de ses derniers rayons, la jeune recrue et son ami de toujours avaient entamé une conversation des plus sérieuses.

_- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète, Drek ?  
- Et comme toujours je vous répondrai oui, Aenelia._  
Elle chercha la meilleure façon de tourner la chose.  
_- Je sais que vous aimez votre fille par-dessus tout.  
- Venez-en au fait.  
- Si vous étiez obligé de la sacrifier pour que l'Ordre Nouveau puisse prospérer... seriez-vous capable de le faire, officier ? En auriez-vous le courage ?_  
Drek réfléchit un long moment.  
_- Je vous demande quelque chose de terrible, je le sais.  
- Vous me connaissez bien, maintenant. Réfléchissez un peu à la réponse que je vous donnerai._  
_- Et bien... vous me répondriez avec tout le sérieux du monde que chacun en cette terre est destiné à la mort, qu'elle vienne tôt ou qu'elle vienne tard. Que rien n'est au-dessus de l'idéologie impériale, pas même les êtres vivants, qui ne sont que de chair et de sang. Que votre famille peut être sacrifiée sur l'autel d'une cause supérieure, qui transcende de loin la volonté humaine. Oui, je crois que vous me répondriez ainsi._  
Elle laissa passer un peu de temps avant d'insister, avec sa moue coquine.  
_- Alors ?  
- Vous avez votre réponse, Aenelia._  
_- Je le savais, officier. Je commence à bien vous connaître, à présent, non ? _(elle lui envoya un coup de coude malicieux)  
Sur le coup, il doutait bien de sa motivation à sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le léger tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il lui répondait. C'est un dilemme que Drek ne voulait pas se poser. S'il existait un dieu protecteur des êtres qui chérissent leur famille, alors un tel choix ne se présenterait jamais à lui. Cela n'arriverait jamais, non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

Mais c'était arrivé.  
Sa fille ou son amour pour l'Ordre Nouveau.  
Il ne lui restait aucune carte à jouer, cette fois-ci. Pas le plus petit atout caché au fond de sa manche. L'histoire allait mal se terminer et Drek le redoutait. Il pensa une dernière fois à Aenelia et fixa la rebelle d'un regard haineux.

_- Ma réponse ? Celle que vous n'attendez certainement pas : je choisis la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie et je vous maudit tous autant que vous êtes. Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de ma fille, je vous poursuivrai jusque dans l'autre vie s'il le faut. Je vous ferai payer. Et si je suis obligé d'attendre que vous passiez dans l'autre monde, je jure que ce sera de la main de mes camarades. Ils vous traqueront bien après ma mort et sauront me venger. Comme vous vous plaisez à le penser, ce ne sont que des machines froides et sans âmes, aussi, soyez assurée que la galaxie entière ne sera pas assez grande pour que vous puissiez vous y terrer. Et quand vous basculerez dans le néant, je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour transformer votre au-delà en enfer. Vous n'aurez plus jamais de répit, plus jamais. Je vous crache à la figure, Elna, je n'ai pas peur de vous ni de vos petits instruments de torture. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion véreux sur un échiquier pourri et je vous hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Regardez dans mon regard et plongez votre âme dans mon âme, si vous n'avez pas peur. Espèce de charogne refoulée qui se complait dans sa fiente et ses défouloirs sadiques, vous êtes l'image même de la rébellion pour moi. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de vous voir dans la situation inverse, en train d'expier vos fautes de la pire manière qui soit. Vous n'êtes plus un être humain, Elna, vous êtes un détritus de la société et l'uniforme que vous portez n'arrive même pas à cacher la souillure de votre âme. Touchez donc à ma protégée, c'est tout ce que votre intelligence chaotique a trouvé de mieux à faire. Vous n'êtes bonne qu'à ça de toute façon, vos jeux cruels n'ont aucun effet sur moi, car je vous suis supérieur en tout et vous ne l'avez pas encore compris. J'ai gagné, vous avez perdu. Misérable vermine, je vous méprise, je vous abhorre, je vous vomis par tous les orifices, je vous exècre, soyez damnée !_

L'officier reprit son souffle, haletant devant une Elna impassible.

_- Et vous croyez avoir le choix, Drek ? Je vais en finir avec vous avant de toucher à votre fille. Je vous réduirai en loque humaine, de sorte que vous n'aurez plus que les yeux pour pleurer quand je vous montrerai le spectacle de votre protégée torturée. Et j'y prendrai du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous réagirez face aux hurlements de souffrance de vos proches. Si même vous serez encore en état de réagir, car vous n'aurez plus de l'être humain que le nom. Et ces images et ces hurlements vous poursuivront toute votre vie, si je décide de ne pas y mettre un terme. Vous serez hanté à jamais, jusque dans cet au-delà que vous me promettez infernal. Nous verrons qui de nous deux gagnera à ce petit jeu._  
_- Allez-y_ ! hurla l'officier dans un grognement féroce. _Je n'ai pas peur !_

Elna leva une main en l'air et plusieurs gardes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils passèrent à tabac l'agent des renseignements jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans une profonde inconscience.

_- Ca suffit. Attachez-le et amenez TOUT mes outils. J'ai bien dit TOUT. Lancez la procédure de capture et ramenez-moi sa fille dans les plus brefs délais. Vivante. Exécution._

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement puis quittèrent la pièce. Elna fixa l'officier inanimé.

_- C'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, trésor. Votre réputation n'est plus à refaire. Mais la mienne non plus et je jure que vous finirez par céder. Dormez bien... le pire est devant vous..._

**Chapitre 7. A l'assaut !**

Le matériel était fin près. Les paquetages avaient été vérifiés et revérifiés de nombreuses fois. Les armes avaient été démontées, graissées et remontées avec minutie, puis réglées avec patience. Les armures, légères et souples, avaient été ajustées avec précision. Les moyens de communication avaient été contrôlés, puis cryptés. Le briefing avait été complété et précisé, les ordres étaient clairs. Tout était près, jusqu'à l'antique tradition du motif peinturluré sur l'épaulette gauche des armures. Pour certains, c'était des têtes de mort, pour d'autre des corps de femmes nues. Tous ces signes étaient un peu leur porte-bonheur, et la hiérarchie tolérait ce petit manquement à la discipline impériale.  
A l'heure prévue, ils s'embarquèrent dans des petites capsules de sauvetage qui s'éjectèrent vers la surface de la grande planète jaune, selon un angle et une courbure précis. Aucun dispositif de surveillance ne détecta ces petites sphères qui fonçaient vers Tatooine. Elles ne survolèrent aucune grande ville et furent à peine aperçues par des troupeaux de Banthas indolents. Elles se posèrent (le mot était trop doux, même si les capsules étaient équipées de rétro propulseurs) en plein désert, à quelques kilomètres des montagnes qu'ils devraient escalader pour surprendre l'ennemi dans son sommeil.  
Après s'être extraits sans grande difficulté des capsules, ils se dirigèrent vers la rocaille. Ils s'espacèrent chacun par rapport aux autres d'une dizaine de mètres et respectèrent le silence radio jusqu'en contrebas de la pente. Une vingtaine de petits points noirs entreprirent ensuite l'ascension du talus rocheux, vers le plateau qui dominait la base rebelle. Ce ne fut pas sans difficultés. Malgré leur expérience et les précautions prises, ils ne purent empêcher quelques cailloux de se détacher et de rouler avec fracas le long de la pente. Ben faillit même basculer à un moment, ce qui aurait infiniment compliqué les choses, mais heureusement le bras puissant de son ami Berek le retint. Il fallait espérer que les rebelles n'aient pas installé de capteurs de ce coté de la montagne. Après quarante minutes d'une pénible ascension, la petite troupe extenuée s'accordait quelques minutes de repos, au bord du plateau. N'aurait été leur condition physique, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin. Seule une escouade d'élite aurait pu affronter ce talus rocailleux sans abandonner en cours de route. Ben était essoufflé, mais pas tant que son ami Berek. Au même niveau d'entraînement, son ami devait en plus se trimbaler les cents et quelques kilos de sa masse corporelle. Ben était plus léger et plus rapide que son compagnon. Dans l'ensemble, les hommes de l'escadron Ender étaient polyvalents, mais chacun au sein de cet escadron avait sa spécialité. Les tireurs d'élite côtoyaient les combattants au corps à corps, les spécialistes en informatique, les experts en minage et démolition et toutes les spécialités qui faisaient qu'en fin de compte, l'escadron Ender s'en sortait toujours quoi qu'il advienne.  
Le signal du départ fut donné par Berek, le plus gradé et le plus ancien des forces spéciales. Ils parcoururent rapidement le plateau et se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez avec les premiers toits de l'installation rebelle. La corniche était bien plus terrible que ce qu'ils n'avaient cru jusqu'alors. En plus de descendre par endroits de plusieurs mètres à pic, elle ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètres de largeur. Tout en bas, la base ennemie dormait tranquillement. Quelques lumières vacillaient par endroits, mais l'installation était plongée dans l'obscurité. Quelques soldats montaient la garde en haut d'un mirador qui surplombait l'entrée principale. Une petite navette attendait, solitaire, au milieu de la cour centrale...

_- Il faudra neutraliser la navette dans les plus brefs délais_, ordonna Berek. _Je ne tiens pas à voir notre objectif s'envoler dès que nous aurons les yeux tournés._  
Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent.  
_- Bon, les snipers, en place,_ continua-t-il. _D'ici, vous aurez un angle de vue parfait. Messieurs, de la précision et du sang-froid, comme d'habitude. Bonne chance. Les autres avec moi._

_  
_Quatre silhouettes se détachèrent du groupe. Les snipers, deux, étalèrent sur le sol des matelas avant de s'allonger dessus, tout en paramétrant leurs armes. Les observateurs, deux aussi, se positionnèrent chacun à coté de leur tireur. L'un s'équipa de puissantes macro jumelles et l'autre déballa une station portative de correction au tir. Ils avaient pour mission de prendre en compte tous les paramètres météo (vent, température, pression atmosphérique, humidité, site, lumière…) pour donner aux tireurs leur affichage lunette, et aussi de les renseigner sur les moindres détails de la scène. Les snipers étaient souvent amenés à subir « l'effet tunnel », c'est à dire que leur attention se focalisait sur ce qu'ils voyaient dans leur lunette et rien d'autre. Les tireurs avaient besoin de leurs observateurs, et vice-versa. L'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. Accessoirement, les observateurs jouaient également le rôle de coordonnateur, assurant la liaison radio avec le commandement, synchronisant le tir de leurs camarades et se chargeant de leur protection à courte portée.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'escadron peinait pour dévaler l'étroite corniche.  
_- Ne regardez pas en bas !_ conseilla Emon.

Ben avala sa salive et continua d'avancer. Ils étaient les uns derrière les autres et progressaient de profil. Tous avaient prit la peine d'accrocher un lien de survie entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du décrochement, la colonne stoppa. Berek observa le dénivelé avec attention.

_- C'est bon, ça passera._  
Il sortit de son sac une corde et un piolet automatique qu'il ficha dans la rocaille, sans un bruit. Il attacha l'extrémité de la corde et la fit descendre le long du dénivelé.  
_- En rappel, un pas un, en silence et rapidement. Et faites attention !_  
Il passa en premier pour donner l'exemple et glissa furtivement vers le bas. Les autres emboîtèrent le pas dès qu'il eut atteint le sol de la seconde corniche. Ce fut au tour de Ben, il s'approcha du rebord et se prépara à descendre. Il prit un peu d'élan et...  
_- Stop !_ cria Emon. _Il se passe quelque chose !  
- Quoi ?_ lança Ben, irrité d'avoir été stoppé.  
L'officier de l'Oméga Force lui désigna des points sombres, au loin, devant la base, qui progressaient non sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Soudain, des traits de laser jaillirent du mirador de la base rebelle. Qui qu'il fussent, la petite troupe avait été repérée. Ils répliquèrent aussitôt en visant la tourelle.  
_- Bordel de merde, que se passe-t-il en bas !_ hurla Berek.  
Emon fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement les assaillants. Sous la lueur d'une lune mourante et d'un soleil naissant, plusieurs éclats blancs lui arrivèrent dans les yeux. Des éclats blancs reflétés par des armures qui ne lui étaient pas indifférentes. Des armures de...  
_- Des Stormtroopers ! Ce sont des Impériaux !  
- Mais putain de dieu, à quoi jouent-ils ?  
- Ils sont une centaine, précisa Emon. Armés jusqu'aux dents.  
- Ils vont tout faire foirer, ces salopards !  
- Si ce n'est déjà fait,_ constata Ben.  
_- Dépêchons-nous de descendre, vite !_ ordonna Berek.  
Sur le bord du plateau qui dominait la base, les tireurs d'élite, passés leur surprise, ouvrirent un feu méthodique et efficace sur les silhouettes rebelles. Apparemment, du coté des Impériaux standards, la surprise de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls à vouloir investir la base les laissa de marbre...

**Chapitre 8. Nyaris**

Le lieutenant Nyaris observait sans surprise les traits de lumière qui jaillissaient du plateau. Une légère moue se dessina cependant sur son visage... les forces spéciales avaient été plus rapide que prévu : Nyaris les avait sous-estimé. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il serait le premier à pénétrer dans la base ennemie, ravissant la victoire au nez et à la barbe de ces présomptueux impériaux, qu'ils soient de l'Ubiqtorat ou de n'importe quelle force soi-disant "d'élite". Les hommes du lieutenant n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du portique principal. Les pertes avaient été légères, un mort et deux blessés qui avaient été laissés en arrière.

_- Parfait..._ souffla-t-il à son aide de camp.

Le lieutenant avait payé très cher cette information. Les Hutt n'avaient pas la réputation de vendre leurs renseignements, et surtout pas à l'Empire, aussi s'estimait-il heureux. Un agent mandaté par l'infâme Jabba-le-Hutt était venu le rencontrer la veille même, dans son bureau sur Mos Esley. Il prétendait avoir des informations de la plus haute importance à communiquer aux forces de l'Empire. Pendant une pleine heure, Nyaris tenta de négocier le prix exorbitant que l'agent réclamait. En fin de compte, il estima que le renseignement valait bien qu'il puise dans sa réserve personnelle, celle qu'il se constituait petit à petit en prélevant un pourcentage sur chaque transaction contrebandière dans l'astroport. En échange, il fermait les yeux, les siens et ceux des soldats dont il avait le commandement. Sans que le commandant en charge de la garnison de Mos Esley s'en rende compte. Evidemment, il aurait été très étonnant que le dit commandant ne reçoive pas lui-même de subsides, au vu de son grade et des liens qu'il aurait pu tisser avec un certain milieu...

Nyaris avait eu une petite conversation avec lui, des plus édifiantes…

_- Confiez-moi une centaine d'hommes pour une mission extraterritoriale en secteur Hutt.  
- Pour faire... quoi ?_ s'enquit le commandant.  
_- Détruire un avant-poste rebelle en secteur Y-21, près de la passe montagneuse.  
- Je comprends enfin tout...  
- Pardon, commandant ?_

Ce dernier tapota quelques touches sur le clavier de son ordinateur et tourna l'écran vers son lieutenant.

« _A l'attention du Commandant en charge de la garnison Impériale de Mos Esley  
__**SEGP10-02-2003 ; ICON ; 02:53BMUT ; 00.30RMUT**__  
Ordre formel et absolu de cantonner vos hommes sur l'astroport. Aucune initiative personnelle en-dehors de votre juridiction jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Priorité code rouge. Envoyeur : Ubiqtorat._ »

_- Ils savent aussi pour la base ennemie, et comme d'habitude, ils veulent s'en occuper eux-mêmes. Ils récolteront toute la gloire de cette opération et encore une fois, nous n'aurons été que des pantins qu'on manipule._  
Le lieutenant avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix amère. Son supérieur hocha la tête.  
_- Pourquoi devrai-je vous envoyer, lieutenant ?_  
_- Parce que mon contact m'a fourni tout un tas de renseignements qui font que je réussirai cette mission aussi facilement que n'importe quelle escouade d'élite... si vous m'en donnez les moyens.  
- Je présume que vous avez là une occasion unique de franchir quelques échelons_.  
_- Et vous aussi, commandant, ne dites pas le contraire. Une base ennemie anéantie par vos hommes, des prisonniers que vous remettrez avec fierté aux services compétents... et la fierté d'avoir cloué le bec à ces maudits de l'Ubiqtorat. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne resterez pas indéfiniment en charge de ce trou pourri, commandant._  
Le commandant s'humecta les lèvres.

_- J'attends autre chose de vous, cependant.  
- Je devine. S'il s'avérait que cette mission tourne mal, je prends sur moi la responsabilité de cette initiative._  
Il sortit un petit dictaphone de sa poche et le posa sur le bureau de son supérieur.  
_- Tout est là.  
- Parfait. Vous partez sur le champ. Vous arriverez sur les lieux au plus tard dans la matinée. Je fais équiper une centaine de mes hommes immédiatement. Vous disposerez de tout le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Réussissez cette mission, lieutenant. Rompez..._

Tout autour de lui, les tirs de laser fusaient mais ne semblaient vouloir toucher aucun de ses hommes. Il avait joué gros sur cette mission, il fallait non seulement qu'il la réussisse, mais qu'il fasse des prisonniers et qu'il limite aussi le nombre de ses pertes. A ces conditions seulement, il pourrait goûter à une carrière accélérée.

_- Plastiquez cette maudite porte_ ! ordonna Nyaris.  
_- A vos ordres !_

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, la lourde porte d'acier basculait sous le souffle de puissants explosifs. La voie était libre pour les troupes de l'Empire.

_- Rappelez-vous les consignes : les officiers ennemis doivent êtres capturés vivants ! Pour la gloire de l'Empereur, en avant !_

Une sourde rumeur naquit alors que la centaine de Stormtroopers investissait la base. Partout, le combat faisait rage, des corps tombaient, certains rebelles, d'autres impériaux. Des batailles rangées eurent lieux, durant lesquelles le nombre de tirs laser atteignait celui effarant de plusieurs centaines à la seconde. Du coté ennemi, c'était la panique, la déroute, la confusion. Ils ne pouvaient aligner en si peu de temps un front uni qui aurait permis de retarder les troupes impériales. Aussi peu préparée que l'attaque avait pu être, elle prenait la forme d'une grande réussite pour le lieutenant Nyaris. Réussite qui allait lui permettre de caresser les plus doux espoirs...

**Chapitre 9. Fuite**

_- Réveillez-vous, Drek !_

La peur et la tension se lisaient sur son visage et dans sa voix. L'officier émergea lentement du néant dans lequel le tabassage en règle l'avait fait tomber. Trop lentement au goût d'Elna, qui ponctua son réveil de plusieurs paires de gifles, assez violentes.

_- Plus vite que ça, allez !  
- Que... que se passe-t-il ?_  
Son oeil s'ouvrait difficilement tandis que l'autre, rouge et boursouflé, ne lui permettait plus de voir.  
_- Ne posez pas de question et obéissez !_  
Il essaya de se lever mais son corps endolori le faisait trop souffrir. Chaque parcelle de son corps tirait vers le violacé et le moindre de ses muscles lançait dans son cerveau des ondes de pure souffrance.  
_- Je ne... peux pas... je suis... trop faible..._  
Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes le trahirent et il s'affaissa. Elna le rattrapa encore une fois.  
_- Soyez maudit, Drek !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Elna jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire et guetta le moindre bruit dans le couloir. Non, personne ne viendrait l'aider, maintenant. Elle ne devrait compter que sur elle-même, comme elle avait toujours fait. Seule. Seule depuis que son père les avait quitté, il y a bien longtemps... si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de son visage. Seule depuis que sa mère l'avait abandonné, rejoignant les anges dans un dernier sourire, quelques années plus tard. Toujours seule...  
Dans son affaiblissement et pendant qu'Elna le traînait à travers les couloirs, Drek crut percevoir les bribes d'une bataille qui se livrait en surface. Des cris lointains, des détonations sourdes. L'officier n'osait plus espérer que c'était son salut qui s'y jouait, quelques étages plus haut. Elna transpirait sang et eau pour soutenir l'officier mais elle ne ménagerait pas ses efforts avant d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Son attention se focalisa sur la petite navette qui les attendait, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. La navette qui les conduirait hors de la menace impériale, Drek et elle. Le salut...  
L'officier sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de sa geôlière. Elle était stressée, paniquée et les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour le traîner trahissaient son angoisse. Drek se fit un peu plus lourd, dans l'espoir qu'Elna finisse par ne plus pouvoir le porter. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

_- Vous voulez me compliquer la tâche, bien sûr...  
- Hé hé..._ souffla l'officier.  
_- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'atteindre mon but... jamais._

Elle redoubla d'efforts et pendant un instant, Drek se demanda d'où elle pouvait bien tirer ses forces. Le fait est qu'elle progressait plus vite, maintenant. Les couloirs éclairés succédèrent aux couloirs sombres, jusqu'à ce que l'officier sentisse sur ses joues un courant d'air frais. Ils débouchèrent dans un petit hangar où les attendait une petite navette biplace. Le toit du hangar était ouvert et on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles dans la voûte céleste, qui commençait à se teindre en rose. Le jour était proche, pensa Drek.

_- Un dernier effort..._ hurla Elna. _J'y suis !  
_Elle jeta le corps de l'officier sur la carlingue de la navette et jugea qu'elle aurait peut-être deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne les avait pas.  
_- Halte, rebelle ! Pas un geste !_  
Un stormtrooper isolé venait de débarquer dans le hangar par une autre porte. Il pointait son arme vers Elna et comptait bien en faire sa première prisonnière. Son armure blanchâtre reflétait la lueur des étoiles dans le ciel.  
_- Et si je bouge, vous allez me tirer dessus ?  
- Ne jouez surtout pas avec moi, salope de rebelle.  
- Peut-être que ça vous intéresserait de savoir qu'il est ici ?_  
Elle désigna Drek de son menton.  
_- Officier Drek, agent de l'Ubiqtorat. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venus, non ?_  
_- De... l'Ubiqtorat ?_ fit le stormtrooper, surpris.

A l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui... mais alors pour quoi ou pour qui ? Elna répondrait à cette question plus tard, si elle en avait le temps. Profitant que l'attention du soldat impérial soit focalisée sur le corps sans forces de Drek, elle dégaina son petit blaster et n'eut aucun mal à toucher le stormtrooper en pleine tête... du premier coup. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol comme une masse informe. Drek cria.

_- Non !_

Elna se mit à sourire lentement. C'était trop facile, décidément. Elle rengaina son blaster et fit monter l'officier dans la petite navette. D'une pression sur une touche, elle enclencha le préchauffage des moteurs. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait enfin en sécurité avec son prisonnier.

_- Vous n'avez... aucune... chance,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Il est trop tard, mon chou. En route !_

**Chapitre 10. Tentative d'enlèvement**

Aenelia fut littéralement abasourdie par la nouvelle.  
Son petit coeur s'emballa et ses beaux yeux se révulsèrent.  
Elle ne pu produire le moindre son tellement le choc avait été grand. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et artères. Elle bégaya :

_- Ce... ce n'est pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas ?_

Le visage de Vandithir se referma sur lui-même, grave et inflexible. En y regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait y déceler une note de tristesse. La nouvelle ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé indifférent, Drek était l'ami de tous.

_- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Enseigne ?_ dit-il sur un ton sévère.  
_- Non, Analyste. Mais cette nouvelle semble tellement irréelle... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver. Pas à Drek !_  
_- Et pourtant si. Moi même j'ai douté, quand le Superviseur m'a annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence._

Des tonnes de questions surgirent du cerveau de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle se força au calme et afficha avec grande peine une sérénité feinte.

_- Quand et comment un tel incident a-t-il pu se produire ? Les personnes qui sont au courant de la mission se comptent sur les doigts de la main, pourtant !_  
_- C'est arrivé il y a deux jours. Comment ? Drek a été vendu par son pilote, semblerait-il. Le plus troublant dans l'affaire, c'est que cette mission disposait du niveau maximal de sécurité. Le pilote était un homme en qui nous placions une confiance aveugle, recruté parmi les plus fidèles. Pour plus de précautions encore, la vérité a été cachée au pilote, il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une opération de routine. Il va falloir revoir toute notre sécurité et..._

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer par une nouvelle phrase, sans terminer celle qu'il venait d'entamer, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

_- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Renik a commencé son enquête, le pilote renégat possède sûrement d'autres complices au sein même de l'Ubiqtorat. Nous ne tarderons pas à démanteler toute cette gangrène.  
- Je l'espère de tout coeur,_ souffla Aenelia. _Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de l'officier Svar ? Sait-on seulement où ces terroristes l'ont emmené ?  
- Une mission est en cours pour sa délivrance, mais elle n'a pas été organisée par l'Oméga Force, sécurité oblige. Quelque chose me dit que nous sommes espionnés, en ce moment même..._

Aenelia lança une oeillade curieuse mais Vandithir resta de marbre.

_- Je ne puis vous en dire plus, Aenelia. Je vous ai déjà révélé plus qu'il ne le fallait. Sachez simplement que l'Empire ne laisse jamais tomber ses hommes. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Et je compte sur votre discrétion. Il en va de la vie de Drek._

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_- Entendu, Vandithir._

Ils se levèrent tous les deux de leur siège et se saluèrent. Sans plus attendre, Aenelia quitta le bureau de l'Assistant Varken et se dirigea vers le turbo élévateur. Elle avait terminé son service et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle chercher la solitude, afin de méditer sur cette triste nouvelle.

L'astre lumineux ne flamboyait plus dans le ciel. Vaincu, il s'apprêtait à rendre les armes devant la nuit... jusqu'au lendemain, aube d'une nouvelle bataille. Déjà, la ville étincelait de milles feux, crépitait de milles bruits. Tout était vie sur Coruscant, de la masse informe de la foule qui allait et venait partout, jusqu'aux créatures étranges qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie, loin sous la surface. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Coruscant était encore plus étrange et encore plus belle la nuit. La plus belle des perles de l'Empire.

Par chance, quand Aenelia sortit des locaux de l'Ubiqtorat, une navette des transports en commun venait d'arriver en gare. Elle monta à son bord, soulagée de ne pas avoir à attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant le passage de la suivante. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux autres passagers et alla s'asseoir dans le fond.  
Dans sa tête, les questions fourmillaient. Elle se souvenait de sa dernière rencontre avec l'officier, il y a de cela quelques jours, de son optimisme. Il ne s'était pas étalé sur les objectifs de sa mission, mais Drek lui avait confié qu'elle était de la plus haute importance pour l'Ubiqtorat et pour l'Empire.  
Une image éclata dans son esprit comme une bulle : celle de l'officier malmené et certainement torturé par ses ravisseurs. Une image insoutenable, Aenelia aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour éviter à l'officier ces souffrances terribles. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'enrageait au plus haut point.  
Elle se demanda quelques secondes comment les terroristes s'y prendraient pour lui soutirer les informations qu'ils désiraient. Il supporterait sans doute la douleur physique, et il connaissait lui-même toutes les subtilités de la torture mentale, après tous les interrogatoires qu'il avait mené dans sa carrière, il ne tomberait certainement pas dans ces pièges... mais alors, comment obtenir de Drek ce qu'on voulait ? Comment le faire parler ?  
En silence Aenelia médita sur cette question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son arrêt, situé dans la banlieue "chic" du Centre Impérial. En effet, sa famille était riche et elle était fille unique, il allait sans dire que ses parents la dorlotaient et prenaient soin d'elle, parfois même un peu trop à son goût...

A peine, eut-elle franchit le seuil de sa porte qu'elle entendit son ComLink biper. Ne pouvait-on donc pas lui ficher la paix ? Elle le détacha de sa ceinture pour le jeter au loin, mais après une rapide réflexion, y renonça. Ca pouvait être important. Elle lança un coup d'oeil rapide sur le message et sembla surprise de son contenu.

_- Daphné !_

Sans perdre de temps, Aenelia se dépêcha vers les garages, là où était stationné son véhicule. Pas question cette fois d'utiliser les transports en commun : l'école de danse était bien trop éloignée de chez elle. Le trajet se déroula sans incident. D'un pas certain, elle se dirigea vers la salle de danse. Combien de fois avait-elle parcouru ces longs couloirs pour venir chercher la fillette ? Daphné et Aenelia étaient très attachées l'une à l'autre. Toutes deux n'avaient ni petits frères, ni petites soeurs. Une vraie complicité les liait et Aenelia était très vite devenue la nounou idéale de la petite.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle s'assit silencieusement afin de ne pas déranger la troupe de danseuses qui établissaient une magnifique chorégraphie. Elle repéra immédiatement Daphné au milieu du petit groupe. Elle était vraiment ravissante et si mignonne dans son costume de danse.

_- Fin du cours, à demain les filles !_

La professeur rajouta à leur attention :

_- N'oubliez pas de répéter vos pas à la maison car demain, c'est la répétition générale pour le spectacle !_

Aenelia, même si elle aurait juré du contraire, n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux attentifs de la gamine. Elle n'eut même pas à l'appeler, immédiatement Daphné accouru pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_- Wééé... Aené !  
- Tu m'as manqué ma puce ! Alors, c'était chouette ce cours de danse ?  
- Vivi, pourquoi papa est pas là ? Il est pas rentré ?_ demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
_- Non, pas encore, je t'expliquerai..._ répondit Aenelia, après avoir remis l'enfant sur le sol.  
_- Je voudrais savoir où est papa, quand même, et ce qu'il fait…_  
_- Rassure-toi, il..._

Elle s'interrompit... une lumière, quelque part dans son cerveau, s'était mise à briller vivement, éclairant les coins sombres de ses pensées. Tout était devenu d'un coup si limpide, si évident. Aenelia se révolta intérieurement. Elle n'était pas digne de porter l'uniforme de l'Ubiqtorat. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

_- Y'a quoi, Aené, tu as l'air bizarre ?_ s'enquit une petite voix.  
_- Tout va bien, ma puce_, répondit-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

Elle porta les mains dans ses poches et les fouilla, cherchant fébrilement quelque chose. Après avoir mit ses habits sans dessus dessous, elle se résigna : elle devait certainement avoir oublié son ComLink en partant de chez elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le professeur de danse qui quittait la pièce.

_- Pardon, citoyenne... il y a un visiophone quelque part ?  
- Au fond du couloir, à droite !  
- Merci beaucoup !_

Daphné lui tira une de ses manches.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Viens avec moi, ma puce..._

Elle entraîna rapidement la petite avec elle et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.  
Aenelia fit face à l'appareil et tapota quelques codes d'identification. L'appareil émit quelques bruits des plus étranges, avant de joindre le numéro que la jeune fille avait demandé. Un visage apparut sur l'écran, fatigué.

_- Aenelia ?_ fit Vandithir, étonné.  
_- Van... je connais le point faible de l'officier Drek.  
- Je ne comprends pas ?  
- Il n'en parle que rarement, et encore le fait-il avec les personnes dont il a toute confiance. Sa fille. Si ces maudits rebelles sont au courant... Je suis avec sa fille, Daphné, au croisement de la 103° et de la 47°, niveau 52. Une école de danse. Vandithir !_  
_- Je vous envoie une escouade immédiatement_, rassura Vandithir. _Daphné est déjà en sécurité si elle est avec toi._

Un bruit.  
Dans le couloir.  
Aenelia portait déjà la main sur son étui à blaster, dissimulé sous les plis de son vêtement civil. Il n'y avait plus rien mais le silence du couloir était pesant, lourd de menaces. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Daphné, angoissée, chercha la main de la jeune fille.

_- Aenelia ?_ demanda une petite voix plaintive.  
_- Vandithir !_  
_- J'ai entendu, Aenelia ! Les renforts sont en route. Fais attention à toi !_

La communication s'éteignit dans un chuintement. Aenelia s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et lui sourit, tout en lui caressant ses longs cheveux. Sa voix est douce comme du miel.

_- Tout va bien, ma chérie.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Aené ?  
- Il y a des gens méchants qui en ont après nous, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Tout se passera bien si tu fais ce que je dis. Tu as confiance en moi ?  
- Oui,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je t'aime, ma puce. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.  
- C'est promis ?  
- C'est promis, Daphné._

Une ombre apparut au fond du couloir, et elle n'avait pas l'air bienveillante. De là où elle était, Aenelia apercevait le reflet froid et dur d'un blaster.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ lança-t-elle, menaçante.  
_- Des gens peu recommandables. Donnez-nous la petite, maintenant.  
- Vous êtes soit inconscient, soit fou pour souiller de votre présence le Centre Impérial.  
- Modérez vos paroles ou nous allons devenir très méchants._

Plusieurs silhouettes rejoignirent la première, toutes avec des armes, en bandoulière ou à la main. Leurs regards brillaient d'une lueur assassine.

_- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une vermine rebelle, qui plus est non humaine... _cracha-t-elle d'un ton hautain et méprisant.  
_- Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas le choix !_ continua la voix, agacée. _Donnez-nous la petite ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !_  
_- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, dans ce cas.  
- Dans ce cas... avec plaisir, femelle._

Des rayons paralysants plurent sur Aenelia et sa protégée. Mais les rebelles étaient trop loin pour que leurs tirs soient réellement efficaces. La jeune fille avait déjà dégainé et protégeait Daphné de son corps. Elle visa et tira plusieurs fois, rapidement. Au fond du couloir, plusieurs silhouettes tombèrent au sol en criant. Son arme n'était pas réglée sur le mode paralysant. Pas de pitié pour ces terroristes.

_- Reste bien derrière moi, chérie !_ cria Aenelia.

Les soldats rebelles avaient progressé dans le couloir et la situation devenait intenable. Les tirs se faisaient plus précis chaque seconde. La jeune fille décocha plusieurs tirs sur les néons qui s'éteignirent en série. Le couloir était maintenant plongé dans une semi pénombre. Elle ajusta quelques autres tirs au jugé, dont certains firent mouche. Elle entraîna la fillette rapidement vers un autre couloir qui leur faisait face.

_- Cours, Daphné, cours !_

Les rebelles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que leur proie s'échappait. Ils coururent à sa poursuite, bien décidés à ramener la fillette, même si c'était au péril de leur vie. Elna ne leur pardonnerait pas un échec, de toute façon.

_- Mince, un cul de sac !_ s'écria Aenelia.  
_- C'est notre salle de maquillage qui donne sur la scène !  
- Ou ça, Daphné ?_

La petite désigna du doigt une porte sur la gauche.

_- Alors, on y va !_

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce remplie de miroirs et d'outils de maquillage. C'est là que Daphné et ses copines se maquillaient avant de donner une représentation. Au fond de la pièce, un petit couloir donnait sur les coulisses de la scène. Aenelia referma la porte derrière elle, qu'elle barricada avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cela n'arrêterait pas longtemps des hommes déterminés, mais leur accorderait un peu de temps.

_- Qui c'est, Aené, les méchants messieurs ?_

La jeune femme venait de pousser un meuble imposant contre la porte. Elle ne se serait pas crûe pouvoir faire un tel effort, mais pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, Aenelia aurait fait bien plus encore.

_- C'est..._ haleta-t-elle... _des gens qui n'aiment pas l'Empire et qui veulent faire du mal à notre Empereur... et à tous les gens qui sont avec lui._  
_- Mais ça existe, des gens comme ça ?  
- Oh oui, chérie... malheureusement.  
- Pourquoi les soldats y les arrêtent pas ?  
- Parce que les vilains hommes se cachent très bien, ils ont peur de l'Empereur._  
_- C'est eux qui font exploser les bombes, comme on voit sur l'Holovision ?  
- Oui, ma puce.  
- J'aimerais que l'Empereur les punissent tous !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie. Il s'en occupe, _répondit Aenelia en souriant.

Des coups sourds retentirent, suivis de jurons. Derrière la porte, les rebelles commencèrent à mitrailler la porte de lasers, affaiblissant la porte et ce qui la bloquait, pour mieux l'enfoncer. Une voix forte se fit entendre.

_- Femelle, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !_

Aenelia se tourna vers sa protégée.

_- N'écoute pas ce que dit le monsieur. Il ne nous arrivera rien._

Daphné hocha la tête faiblement.

_- Il faut y aller, maintenant._

Elle donna sa main à la petite et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce par le petit couloir. La porte n'allait pas tarder à céder, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Après plusieurs mètres dans un corridor pas plus éclairé qu'un estomac de Sarlaac, ils débouchèrent sur la scène. C'était un large espace d'une dizaine de mètres de longueur sur la moitié de large, estima Aenelia. Lustré et ciré, le parquet de bois reflétait milles lumières.

_- Attention Daphné !_

Elle se jeta sur la petite et la coucha au sol. Un tir paralysant explosa non loin d'elle. Aenelia roula avec la petite jusqu'au bord de la scène et se réfugia dans la fosse aux musiciens. La situation n'était pas très brillante s'ils n'arrivaient pas très vite à quitter la salle. La jeune fille osa un regard vers le haut de la salle. Comme un théâtre des temps anciens, la salle s'organisait en hauteur et en hémicycle autour de la scène. Des petites silhouettes s'agitaient devant la grande porte centrale à doubles battants. Décidément, ces maudits terroristes étaient partout !

_- Daphné, j'ai besoin de toi..._

La petite était tremblante de peur, la tête contre la poitrine d'Aenelia, la serrant très fort contre elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, cependant.

_- Sais-tu s'il y a une autre sortie ?_

Les yeux de Daphné clignèrent à plusieurs reprises, sous la réflexion.

_- La prof de danse, elle passe toujours par derrière, mais je sais pas où.  
- Par derrière ?_ demanda Aenelia, intéressée.

La petite fille fit un signe du menton, désignant une porte étroite à l'extrémité de la scène. Aenelia ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

_- Merci ma puce._  
Pour accéder à cette maudite porte, il fallait se mettre à découvert. La jeune femme grimaça de colère. Est-ce qu'elle ferait courir ce risque à la petite ?

_- Daphné, il va falloir être une grande fille. Quand je te le dirais, tu courras vers la porte, tu l'ouvriras et tu m'attendras derrière. Il ne t'arrivera rien, tu me fais toujours confiance ?_  
_- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Empêcher les vilains messieurs de nous tirer dessus._

Daphné était pâle et lança un faible sourire à l'attention d'Aenelia. Les silhouettes menaçantes s'étaient postées en hauteur, guettant le moindre signe. Des bruits rapprochés provenaient de la petite salle de maquillage qu'ils venaient de quitter. Quoi qu'ils voulussent faire, il fallait qu'ils le fassent vite, à présent. Aenelia porta la petite fille et la posa sur le bord de la scène.

_- Vas-y, Daphné, cours, cours !_

Dans la seconde, elle pointa son blaster vers les formes, dissimulées derrière les rangées. Elle fit feu rapidement et régulièrement pour obliger les rebelles à rester cachés. Ses tirs n'atteignirent aucun ennemi mais leur précision empêcha toute riposte. Elle avait bien pensé à viser les lustres, pour plonger la salle dans la pénombre, mais il y en avait malheureusement un peu trop. Quand elle tourna la tête vers Daphné, celle-ci avait disparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aenelia se sentit rassurée. Elle jeta un oeil rapide sur son bracelet-montre : déjà dix minutes qu'elle avait contacté Vandithir, que faisait-il ?

_- Aené !  
_  
Derrière la porte, la petite silhouette s'inquiétait. Passé la surprise, les rebelles reprenaient confiance en eux et osaient à leur tour riposter. Des bruits de pas dans le petit couloir, derrière la scène. La situation se compliquait de seconde en seconde.

_- Ne bouge pas, chérie, j'arrive !_

Elle lança encore une dernière salve sur les fauteuils situés en hauteur. Puis elle sauta d'elle-même sur la scène en bois, avant de tenter un sprint vers la porte ouverte où Daphné l'attendait. Ca passait ou ça cassait, maintenant...  
La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte quand un tir savamment ajusté la toucha au mollet gauche. Ce n'était pas un tir paralysant. Aenelia hurla de douleur et dans le même temps, Daphné aussi. Elle acheva sa course sur le ventre, sans pouvoir se mettre à l'abri derrière cette maudite porte qui la narguait, à moins d'un mètre de là. A peine un mètre. Incroyable comme un petit mètre pouvait changer le cours des choses.

_- Aené ! Aené !_ pleura la petite fille.

Du sang coulait le long de sa blessure mal cautérisée. La douleur faisait vaciller la jeune fille. Pendant quelques secondes, un voile blanc lui tomba sur les yeux et elle ne pu rien faire, même pas penser. Quand elle recouvra ses esprits, même pas une ou deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit Daphné qui pleurait, des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, venant du couloir et une salve de lasers qui crépitaient autour d'elle, faisant cramer le beau plancher. Ces rebelles étaient décidément de piètres tireurs. Cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Et puis, elle n'allait pas abandonner sa petite Daphné maintenant. Pas tant qu'il lui restait un soupçon d'énergie. Elle se força à ramper sur le parquet, oubliant la douleur et se concentrant sur l'image de sa protégée. Daphné criait pour l'encourager.  
Quand un deuxième tir la toucha au bras. Il fallait que ça arrive. Ces bâtards continuaient à lui tirer dessus, malgré qu'elle ne soit plus une menace pour eux. Aenelia hurla à nouveau, et dans ce cri déchirant, un début de panique. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder sa nouvelle plaie au bras. Le laser avait cautérisé la blessure, mais pas pour longtemps. Déjà, des gouttes de sang perlaient autour de la plaie. Aenelia ne sentait plus son bras et sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyr. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à se refermer sur elle-même, à s'évanouir pour oublier la souffrance. Mais ce n'était qu'une fuite dictée par son corps, non par son esprit. Mais c'était tellement plus facile. Ne plus penser à rien, s'envoler, partir, sombrer dans l'abîme noir et profond de l'inconscience. Oublier tout, oublier Drek... son visage s'imprima dans son cerveau, aussi nettement qu'une photographie. Drek... non, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Il comptait sur elle, en ce moment. Elle avait des choses à faire, et elle les ferait. Pour l'officier Drek. Elle eut un sursaut d'énergie. Ses yeux qui s'étaient refermés s'ouvrirent avec une force bestiale, fixant la porte et la sécurité qu'elle trouverait derrière. Lentement, en s'aidant de son bras et de sa jambe encore valide, elle progressa jusqu'à l'entrebâillement de la porte, laissant derrière elle une coulée de sang. Elle y était presque. Elle poussa un grognement indistinct et mit le haut de son corps à l'abri. Avec l'aide de Daphné, elle passa bientôt ses jambes aussi. Les rebelles, désabusés, venaient de cesser de tirer, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour la rater.

_- Aené, Aené, tu es blessée !  
- C'est... pas grave... je m'en sortirais_, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
_- Tu as plein de sang partout,_ pleurnicha Daphné.  
_- Ma puce... essaye de... fermer la porte… à clef.  
- Oui, oui !_

Rassemblant ses forces éparses, Aenelia se mit dos contre le mur. La douleur était revenue, en fait elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. Une douleur atroce chaque fois que les muscles de la jeune fille tremblaient, chaque fois qu'involontairement, son corps sursautait.

_- C'est fait Aené... on fait quoi maintenant ?  
- La voix de la petite fille était frêle et paniquée.  
- Ma puce..._

Aenelia se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour la petite, désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus se mouvoir et le moindre mot lui arrachait une onde de pure souffrance. Avant de ne plus pouvoir rien faire, il fallait qu'elle conseille Daphné.

_- Il faut que tu ailles te cacher... tu sais ? Comme quand tu t'amuses avec tes copines. Il faut que tu te caches bien, très bien, pour que personne ne te trouve. Imagine-toi que c'est un jeu... tu peux faire ça pour moi ?  
- Je veux pas te quitter !  
- Daphné, les méchants hommes ne me feront rien si tu te caches bien. Je compte sur toi, n'est ce pas ? Je peux compter sur toi ?_

La fillette hocha la tête, malheureuse et prête à fondre en larmes.

_- Aenelia, je veux pas que les méchants te fassent du mal...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie._

Elle la regarda tendrement et lui caressa le menton. Ce geste lui arracha un nouveau cri, qu'elle étouffa par défi et par fierté. Ses yeux clignèrent de douleur.

_- Daphné... il faut que tu prennes ça._  
Elle fit suivre le regard de la petite jusqu'à son blaster.  
_- Je peux pas !_ paniqua la petite fille.  
_- Prends cette arme, je sais que tu peux t'en servir. Fais-moi plaisir._

Des deux mains tremblantes, Daphné ramassa la petite arme. Elle n'était pas bien lourde et n'importe qui aurait pu la manier avec facilité. Qui plus est, la petite fille avait déjà reçu des cours théoriques d'armement pendant ses premières années de jeunesses impériales.

_- Et maintenant, va !  
- Je t'aime, Aené !  
- Moi aussi..._

Aenelia ferma les yeux pour inciter la petite à partir. Après quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna en pleurant, à la recherche d'une cachette. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit d'elle : elle avait disparu. Aenelia avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir n'était plus interrompu que par ses halètements de douleur...

La porte vola en éclat.  
Un grand extra-terrestre baraqué… un Trandoshan ?... s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il avait de larges épaules et des yeux noirs qui brillaient comme la mort. C'est tout ce qu'Aenelia pu remarquer tellement elle avait mal. L'humanoïde s'agenouilla.

_- Où est la petite ?  
- Vous... ne la trouverez... jamais._  
_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une femelle de ton espèce. Parle !  
- Diantre... quelle... galanterie_, se força-t-elle à parler._  
- Très bien._

Il plongea son doigt dans la plaie ensanglantée. Aenelia hurla.

_- Tu as mal ? Parle et tout s'arrête !_

La douleur était inimaginable. Tout simplement au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à présent. Ses poumons explosèrent sous le hurlement, qui continua bien après que le rebelle ait retiré son doigt de la blessure. Aenelia versa des larmes de souffrance... de souffrance et de haine.

_- Vive... l'Empire ! Vous mourrez... tous !_

Elle lui cracha sur le visage, c'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était à bout de force et de toute façon, elle allait bientôt mourir. Autant que ce soit dans l'honneur. Devant un tel affront, le rebelle lui décocha un formidable coup de poing au niveau du menton. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle cracha du sang.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, femelle._

Il leva son arme et la pointa sur la tempe d'Aenelia, à demi inconsciente...

_- Adieu !_

Les murs du couloir résonnèrent d'une funeste déflagration...

Bientôt, d'autres déflagrations se firent entendre. Mais elles n'étaient pas rebelles. De nombreux corps ennemis tombèrent avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient sous le feu des Forces Impériales de l'Ubiqtorat. Les prenant à revers, avec précision et efficacité, ils nettoyèrent la vermine terroriste aussi facilement qu'un nid de rats. Il n'y eut aucun survivant et aucun rebelle ne réussit à prendre la fuite. A la tête de l'escouade impériale, Vandithir. Son regard fouilla les nombreux cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, cherchant une silhouette particulière, sans la trouver. Sur le coté de la scène, une porte était défoncée. Vandithir fit signe à deux des soldats, leur ordonnant de le suivre. Il s'approcha des restes de la porte avec une terrible appréhension. L'air empestait la chair brûlée. Vandithir n'était pas un combattant, loin de la, et cette odeur lui répugnait au plus haut point. Il faisait de terribles efforts pour maîtriser son haut-le-coeur. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il enjamba les débris, prenant garde de ne pas se blesser. Les deux soldats le suivirent rapidement. Dans la pénombre, Vandithir distingua une silhouette sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait plus, la mort venait de prendre son dû. Le soldat derrière l'analyste alluma une puissante lampe qu'il pointa sur le couloir, éclairant le terrible drame.

Le corps était celui d'un rebelle humanoïde à la forte carrure. Près du corps, Aenelia, sérieusement blessée, déployait ses ultimes forces pour rester consciente. Elle souriait faiblement mais ne regardait pas Vandithir. Elle regardait une petite fille, à quelques mètres d'elle. Une petite fille courageuse qui tenait dans ses petites mains une arme, encore chaude. Daphné fixait l'arme, incrédule, effrayée. La scène se figea. Elle sembla durer une éternité. Personne n'osait bouger, tout le monde semblait paralysé. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux secondes, après quoi, Vandithir hurla sa joie.

_- Aenelia !_

Comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc, la petite Daphné lâcha l'arme qui venait de donner la mort au rebelle et se précipita vers Aenelia. Elle la prit dans ses petits bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Aenelia ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer aussi. Même Vandithir trouva la scène touchante, n'osant intervenir. Aujourd'hui, Daphné avait failli perdre sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Et cet amour, elle venait de le prouver. Même si pour cela, elle avait donné la mort à un être. Même si pour cela, elle avait sacrifié une partie de son innocence...

**Chapitre 11. Capture**

Friner était en poste sur le stardestroyer depuis maintenant onze ans. La charge de commandant lui était nouvelle, car il avait stagné au grade de capitaine bien trop longtemps. Friner, obstiné et patient, avait toujours gardé l'espoir d'être promu par son ancien commandant : Gerfin. Mais le temps passait et il se rendait compte que Gerfin ne nourrissait à son égard que froideur et dédain. Un jour cependant, la donne avait changé suite à une affaire compromettante avec une certaine cadette... Aenelia Solaris. Gerfin avait été prié de prendre sa retraite plus tôt que prévu, Friner était devenu le nouveau commandant et Aenelia avait brûlé les étapes pour enfin devenir son capitaine, non sans quelques mérites, avant de le quitter pour les Renseignements Impériaux.

C'était un poste dont il tirait sa plus grande fierté. Il avait vécu quelques batailles et de nombreuses échauffourées avec les forces dissidentes. Et son expérience n'avait fait que grandir avec le temps. Quand on le prévint qu'un message codé de la plus haute importance était parvenu à l'Errinic, il ne perdit pas une seconde.

« **SEGP10-03-2003 ; ICON ; 04:56BMUT ; 00.40RMUT**  
Mission compromise. Abandonnez toute activité. Navette rebelle quitte l'atmosphère.  
Secteur Y-21. Priorité absolue pour sa capture. Faites vite. Bonne chance. Trans/E.E. »

_- Arrêtez immédiatement toutes les manoeuvres de l'Errinic !_ ordonna le commandant d'une voix puissante.  
Le message fut répercuté dans les secondes.  
_- Nous avons encore un transport en approche, Commandant._  
_- Déroutez-le, alors, vite !  
- A vos ordres...  
- Moteurs à pleine puissance, cap vers le secteur Y-21,_ continua-t-il. _Message à tous les canonniers : ordre de n'ouvrir le feu sous aucun prétexte. Je veux cette navette intacte. Message à l'équipe de coordination des faisceaux tracteurs : ordre de capturer toute navette en partance de Tatooine. Activez tous vos faisceaux car elle ne doit pas nous échapper, vous en répondriez de vos vies._  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix en contrebas de la passerelle s'éleva.  
_- Commandant ! Nous survolons le secteur..._

Frappée de plein fouet par les faisceaux d'or des deux soleils jumeaux, Tatooine miroitait comme un troisième astre. La luminosité de la planète se trouvait accentuée par la réverbération des rayons solaires sur le sable des plaines désertiques. Un jaune d'un vif insoutenable agressait les présomptueux qui osaient porter leur regard sur sa flamboyante parure. Il n'était pas rare que les humains, aux yeux plus chétifs que les autres espèces, s'équipent de lunettes de protection pour l'admirer depuis l'espace. Tatooine était décidément une planète inhospitalière.  
Un point émergea lentement du décor, infime grain de poussière.  
Le point devint graduellement une tâche, la tâche une forme, la forme une silhouette et la silhouette celle d'une minuscule navette. Dédaignant répondre aux appels impériaux qui lui sommaient de s'identifier et de se plier aux règles de la circulation orbitale, la navette fonçait tête baissée vers l'immensité de l'espace. La liberté était proche, toute proche.  
Mais tout espoir disparut quand les étoiles furent masquées par l'ombre imposante d'un destroyer impérial en attente d'acquisition de cible. David contre Goliath. Mais qu'aurait pu faire David contre ce monstre de technologie et d'acier ? Un monstre froid et dénué de pitié, indestructible et impitoyable. Un jouet sans âme et sans remords, manipulé par des êtres également sans remords. Des êtres qui étaient décidés à imposer la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie, même par la force, décidés à éliminer le terrorisme aveugle jusqu'au dernier de ses retranchements. Bref, la navette pilotée par Elna n'avait aucune chance.  
Le destroyer, qui avait une marge d'avance, vint se placer directement sur la trajectoire de la navette, dont la fenêtre de manoeuvre était amoindrie par la sortie atmosphérique. Il projeta simultanément la totalité de ses faisceaux tracteurs sur sa proie, car il n'était pas question qu'elle lui échappe. Le poisson était ferré, il fallait le ramener dans l'épuisette du pêcheur, maintenant. Lentement et sûrement. Il eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, déclenchant ses moteurs à intervalles irréguliers et soutenus, il n'avait pas une chance sur mille de se défaire des grappins magnétiques qui l'entraînaient vers son destin.

L'officier Drek souriait.  
Elna était décomposée mais furieuse.  
_- C'est... fini pour vous... Elna... _souffla-t-il.  
_- Non... non, NON ! _  
Elle avait hurlé ce dernier mot avec une telle haine que l'officier prit peur.  
_- Je vous tuerais avant, Drek !  
- Vous ne le ferez pas. Je suis... votre monnaie d'échange, en quelque sorte. Moi contre votre vie. C'est un marché... raisonnable, somme toute._  
Elna cracha plusieurs insultes dans une langue que l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat ne compris pas de suite. Une sorte de vieux langage Corellien, qui amenait des informations précieuses sur l'origine de la belle mais... vénéneuse terroriste.

Sur l'Errinic...  
_- Faisceaux en mode acquisition..._  
La voix, celle d'un jeune aspirant en stage, claironna :  
_- Faisceaux activés ! Ordinateur en mode automatique. Arrimage dans deux minutes et vingt secondes, hangar B4. Commandant ?  
- Parfait._  
Le front du Commandant se dérida tandis qu'un léger sourire naquit sur son visage.  
_- Essayez de prendre contact avec la navette.  
- A vos ordres._  
Un autre aspirant, la marine en était remplie, tapota sur un écran tactile.  
_- Navette rebelle, navette rebelle, ici le destroyer impérial Errinic !_  
Un long grésillement s'ensuivit, qui n'était pas bon signe. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le commandant lui-même qui prit la parole.  
_- Navette rebelle, je sais pertinemment que vous nous entendez, ici le commandant Friner !_  
Il laissa quelques secondes filer.  
_- Vous avez à votre bord quelqu'un que nous tenons à récupérer. Ne lui faites aucun mal et nous vous accorderons la vie, ainsi qu'un traitement compatissant, pour peu que vous vous soumettiez à l'Ordre Nouveau. Je répète : ne touchez pas à l'officier Drek Svar !_  
Un court grésillement, de meilleure augure.  
_- Ici Elna, des forces libres de la Rébellion. Je vois que vous avez les cartes en main.  
- Parlez, Elna.  
- Je veux votre promesse d'homme qu'il ne me sera fait aucun mal si j'accède à votre requête. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterais pas à m'emparer de la vie de votre officier, et de la mienne dans le même temps. La mort ne me fait pas peur, la souffrance, oui. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_  
Le commandant accentua son sourire.  
_- Parfaitement, Elna. Vous avez ma parole d'homme. Préparez vous à l'arrimage, débarrassez-vous de vos armes et n'opposez aucune résistance. Bien reçu ?  
- Ai-je le choix, Commandant ?_  
Ce dernier jugea bon de couper la transmission. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner et il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec une terroriste. De plus, il doutait vraiment qu'un traitement de faveur lui soit accordé, même s'il appuyait lui-même dans ce sens. L'Empire ne ferait de toute façon aucun cas de son opinion.  
_- Arrimage dans une minute et quinze secondes._

La navette était redevenue un grain de poussière en comparaison avec la masse énorme du destroyer. La bouche grande ouverte, ce dernier s'apprêtait à avaler le frêle esquif.  
Une explosion.  
Plusieurs explosions.

A quelques lieues, une petite flotte de vaisseaux rebelles venait d'apparaître.  
Immédiatement et simultanément, plusieurs torpilles avaient été tirées en direction du destroyer impérial. Certaines heurtèrent son bouclier principal, d'autres furent même détruites en vol par le système de contre missiles. Mais quelques unes arrivèrent là où elles étaient programmées pour arriver. La première explosa précisément entre la navette rebelle et le destroyer. Les suivantes s'abattirent sur le bouclier, juste en dessous des émetteurs de faisceaux tracteurs. Pendant une seconde, peut-être moins, leur efficacité fut réduite de moitié, certains faisceaux perdirent même leur cible, aveugles.  
Elna réagit instantanément. Elle ne se demanda ni pourquoi ni comment, ce genre de questions ne viendrait qu'après. Bien après. Sa main abattit le levier de puissance, instinctivement, tandis qu'avec l'autre main, elle empoignait fermement les commandes de la navette, qui hurlaient et tremblaient sous la vitesse et la pression. Quand l'ombre du destroyer quitta enfin son champ de vision, elle sourit intérieurement. Moteurs à plein régime, Elna fixa son cap vers le salut, vers ses frères et ses soeurs d'arme.

**Chapitre 12. Engagement de la bataille**

A bord du destroyer impérial, la confusion fut totale pendant quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes. Des ordres lancés fermement rétablirent la situation et une discipline de fer reprit possession du navire. Tout ce qui devait être effectué rapidement fut effectué, au millième de seconde, dans la précision la plus absolue. C'est vrai, le commandant et ses hommes venaient de pêcher par orgueil. L'effet tunnel s'était emparé de chacun d'eux et l'attention focalisée sur la petite navette rebelle, personne n'avait réagit à temps, c'est à dire immédiatement après la sortie en hyperespace de la flottille rebelle.  
Mais c'était du passé, dorénavant.

_- Tous les canonniers à leur poste !  
- Boucliers à 99,8 , commandant ! (_il était communément admis que la puissance énergétique d'un champs ne pouvait mathématiquement atteindre les 100, une partie infime de l'énérgie se dissipant malheureusement dans les nombreux relais et circuits_)  
- Faites décoller tous les escadrons de chasseurs Tie !  
- En avant lente vers la formation ennemie, intensifiez les boucliers avant !  
- Générateurs d'énergie au maximum !  
- Prenez contact avec les garnisons de Tatooine, qu'elles nous fassent parvenir leurs escadrons de défense immédiatement !  
- Les senseurs détectent quatre vaisseaux dont deux lourds, ces derniers viennent de larguer leurs chasseurs._  
Friner serra les dents.  
_- Que l'Empereur nous vienne en aide !_

Au loin, quatre vaisseaux rebelles, deux corvettes corelliennes et deux croiseurs calamaris, faisaient face au puissant destroyer impérial. Conscients de leur supériorité numérique, les rebelles faisaient front avec une arrogance toute visible. Les uns après les autres, prenant leur temps, ils enclenchèrent les boucliers des différents vaisseaux.

Un message laconique parvint à l'Errinic :  
_- Rendez-vous, maintenant. Abaissez vos boucliers et laissez-vous aborder !_  
Friner eut envie de lancer à ces sales rebelles quelques insultes bien nourries, mais il n'en fit rien. Gardant son calme, il répondit froidement et avec une pointe de dérision :  
_- Vos renforts arrivent rapidement, j'espère ? Vous n'avez pas la prétention quand même d'attaquer un stardestroyer armé jusqu'aux dents ? Oui ? Bon, je serais magnanime aujourd'hui : je vous laisserais filer. Bien évidemment, nous ne voulons qu'une chose et nous l'aurons._  
_- L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est et restera avec nous, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. Bien. Je constate que les Impériaux ont toujours la tête aussi dure. Ils ne voient pas arriver la défaite quand ils devraient la voir. Préparez-vous à mourir, maintenant !_  
_- Aucun sens de l'humour, décidément, ces terroristes._  
Une vague discrète de rire passa sur la passerelle inférieure, située en contrebas et de chaque cotés de la passerelle du commandant.  
_- Combien de temps avant le contact ? Les garnisons ont-elles répondu ?  
- A l'instant, commandant. L'Errinic sera à portée de tir dans trois minutes. Toutes les garnisons ont répondu. Leurs escadrons sont en route. Il faudra compter dix minutes pour la garnison la plus proche, Mos Esley et une vingtaine de minutes pour les garnisons situées de l'autre coté de Tatooine.  
- Merci, lieutenant. Nous allons leur montrer ce que nous valons !  
- Les chasseurs rebelles sont en approche, commandant.  
- Envoyez nos escadrons de Tie à leur rencontre.  
- Commandant... ils sont en infériorité numérique, qu'espérez vous qu'ils accomplissent ?  
- Je le sais très bien, lieutenant ! La question n'est pas là, la question est : combien de temps pourront-ils tenir avant que nous recevions les renforts planétaires ?  
- Mmm...  
- L'Errinic aura déjà fort à faire quand les deux croiseurs calamaris lui tomberont dessus, dans quelques minutes. Il faut absolument éviter que nos boucliers se fassent harceler si tôt par cette racaille de chasseurs rebelles ! Mais je comprends votre hésitation, beaucoup de nos pilotes y resteront. Si ça peut vous rassurer, faites approcher l'Errinic en lisière du combat et épaulez nos chasseurs de quelques tirs savamment ajustés.  
- Merci, commandant._

_- Annoncez clairement à chaque pilote mes consignes. Pas de risques inutiles, le nombre d'appareils rebelles détruits m'importe peu, ce n'est pas le facteur de la victoire. Qu'ils poussent leurs chasseurs à fond et jouent avec leurs adversaires. Plus longtemps ils tiendront, meilleures seront les chances de l'Errinic._

_- Bien._

Les six escadrons appartenant à l'Errinic, quatre composés de simples chasseurs Tie et deux composés des touts nouveaux chasseurs Tie Interceptor, soixante-douze appareils flambants neuf au total, s'éloignèrent rapidement. Ils avaient reçu pour consigne de se rendre en avant de la vague d'assaut des chasseurs ennemis, avec pour espoir de les retenir le plus de temps possible et de les empêcher d'harceler le destroyer Impérial. Les chasseurs Tie étaient connus à travers la galaxie pour leur fragilité et leur faible puissance de tir. Les chasseurs Interceptor quant à eux, de fabrication plus récente, pouvaient se targuer de valoir, voir d'être supérieurs aux meilleurs chasseurs rebelles. Mais les six escadrons réunis en une seule et même masse d'attaque représentaient une menace à prendre au sérieux. Les rebelles avaient dépêché la majorité de leurs ailes X et A, deux cents chasseurs au total, pour réduire les rangs de chasseurs impériaux.  
Les deux imposants croiseurs calamari, accompagnés d'une corvette, s'étaient mis en branle, droit sur le destroyer, avec pour intention de le réduire en miettes. Seule la dernière corvette corellienne restait en retrait, observant la scène avec intérêt.

_- Pourquoi reste-t-elle en retrait ?_ questionna un jeune lieutenant.  
Le commandant Friner expliqua d'une voix grave.  
_- Parce que l'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est à son bord et qu'ils l'estiment trop précieux pour engager le vaisseau dans la bataille. Voilà la vraie raison._

Desnea, le jeune commandant de la flottille rebelle, avait outrepassé ses ordres, qui consistaient à récupérer Elna et son prisonnier. Conscient de la supériorité numérique de ses forces, il avait pêché par orgueil, ordonnant contre l'avis de ses subordonnés l'attaque du destroyer impérial. Il espérait beaucoup de cette attaque : la destruction de l'Errinic, une gifle pour l'Empire et par-là même, son nom dans une page d'histoire, qui sait ? Bon gré, mal gré, les vaisseaux de l'Alliance se dirigeaient à pleine puissance vers le fier destroyer de l'Empire.

_- Desnea, vous êtes fous !_  
La voix était fatiguée, mais la fatigue ne pouvait masquer sa fraîcheur et sa beauté.  
_- Elna, laissez-moi faire ce que je dois faire !  
- Mais vous risquez gros, commandant_, souffla une voix exaspérée. _Cette bataille n'était pas prévue. Pourquoi ne pas vous cantonner aux ordres, mon Dieu !  
- J'ai aujourd'hui une chance de marquer un point face aux impériaux, et je vais saisir cette chance, Elna. C'est ainsi que nous gagnerons la guerre et pas en nous enfuyant lâchement chaque fois que nous repérons une trace de ces maudits !  
- Il y aura d'autres occasions, Desnea !  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est aujourd'hui ! Votre mission est achevée, vous l'avez mené avec succès. Laissez-moi maintenant mener la mienne ! Vous resterez en retrait de la bataille, puisque vous avez peur, ne vous inquiétez pas._  
La communication se coupa.  
Un officier vint à sa rencontre.  
_- Le destroyer sera à portée de tir dans quelques minutes. Vos ordres ?  
- Détachez nos escadrilles d'ailes X en avant. Qu'ils se dirigent vers le destroyer immédiatement. Faites-les suivre de la seconde corvette corellienne. Le facteur de la victoire, c'est le temps. Nous sommes en zone impériale, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'y rester trop longtemps. Dépêchons-nous d'apprendre à l'Errinic les bonnes manières !  
- A vos ordres.  
- Portez la puissance de nos moteurs à son maximum. Dérivez la moitié de l'énergie des boucliers vers les armes. Exécution ! _

Le combat entre les chasseurs venait de débuter, en amont du destroyer. Des myriades d'étincelles naissaient dans le vide de l'espace pour mourir aussi soudainement. On aurait dit un gigantesque feu d'artifices. Les premiers rapports faisaient état, comme Friner l'envisageait, d'une grosse infériorité numérique pour l'Empire, presque du trois contre un. Et l'infériorité numérique des chasseurs Tie présageait d'un grave handicap. Non content d'être moins nombreux, il fallait se rendre compte à l'évidence qu'ils étaient aussi moins efficaces, car moins armés et moins solides. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas leurs égaux quant à la vitesse pure. Et c'est sur ce dernier point que le commandant espérait jouer. Il fallait absolument que les pilotes arrachent les tripes de leurs appareils, s'ils voulaient survivre assez longtemps pour donner une chance à l'Errinic.

En lisière du combat, le destroyer faisait feu de tous ses canons pour assister le combat à mort que se livraient les chasseurs de l'Empire et ceux de l'Alliance. Peu de ses tirs atteignaient réellement leurs buts, malgré les réflexes des officiers opérateurs, couplés aux servomoteurs des canons qui les anticipaient. La vitesse des engins rebelles était trop grande, et leurs manoeuvres trop imprévisibles. Cependant, la présence du mastodonte d'acier à leurs cotés renforçait la détermination et la foi des pilotes impériaux. A l'inverse, cette présence pesait dans le coeur des rebelles, qui n'osaient pas s'approcher de trop près. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, le destroyer ne pouvait empêcher l'inévitable de se produire...

_- Commandant, nos chasseurs Tie sont proches de l'annihilation totale.  
- Je sais.  
- Aussi nombreux soient les chasseurs rebelles détruits, il semblerait malheureusement qu'il y en ait toujours autant. Cette vermine...  
- Faites replier les survivants vers la protection de l'Errinic.  
- Très bien, _lâcha une voix triste._  
- Préparons nous pour le choc frontal, qui ne devrait tarder, maintenant.  
- Commandant, les premiers escadrons planétaires arrivent !  
- Ah ! Qu'ils viennent en renfort des derniers chasseurs Tie, qui ne manqueront pas d'être pourchassés par ces misérables rebelles. Bonne nouvelle, assurément !_

Les ailes X fonçaient dans le vide de l'espace, pourchassant et traquant les derniers impériaux et leurs frêles chasseurs. Tout à l'ivresse de leur bataille âprement gagnée, ils ne virent pas les premiers moucherons d'acier sortirent de l'atmosphère de Tatooine. Quand ils les aperçurent enfin, il était trop tard pour se replier sans pertes. Ils firent front, conscients que la maîtrise de la situation leur échappait à chaque seconde qui passait. Et la proximité de l'Errinic était bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter : de plus en plus de chasseurs rebelles se faisaient toucher par ses tirs impitoyables. Mais bientôt, les premiers tirs des croiseurs calamaris vinrent rétablir la situation, et les chasseurs rebelles redoublèrent d'ardeur et d'énergie.

Les premières salves de turbo lasers s'échangeaient entre le destroyer impérial Errinic et ses ennemis, deux croiseurs calamari armés jusqu'aux dents et bien décidés à remporter la victoire. Ils se trouvaient légèrement en delà de leur proie et leurs premiers tirs rencontrèrent l'écran de protection avant du destroyer, qui avait été augmenté et renforcé pour l'occasion. Ainsi, l'Errinic aurait pu tenir assez longtemps avant que ses boucliers ne cèdent et laissent passer les faisceaux destructeurs, mais ses assaillants ne lui donnèrent pas ce plaisir. Conservant la distance qui les séparait de l'imposant destroyer impérial, ils entamèrent une manoeuvre d'encerclement, glissant vers les flancs de l'Errinic et l'obligeant à réajuster la puissance de ses boucliers, les affaiblissant par la même occasion.

_- Energie des boucliers transférée sur les flancs de l'Errinic !  
- Etat des boucliers ?_ s'enquit Friner.  
_- 67 pour le flanc droit et 72 pour le flanc gauche.  
- Dérivez deux tiers de l'énergie des moteurs vers les boucliers.  
- Mais, commandant... !_ lança son second, stupéfait. _Si nous faisions cela, nous serons gravement handicapé quand nous devrons..._  
- _... fuir ? _intervint sévèrement le commandant. _Rayez ce mot de votre vocabulaire, lieutenant. C'est un mot qui n'a aucune signification dans le jargon impérial. Nous tiendrons le coup... et nous vaincrons.  
- Bien._

**Chapitre 13. Des renforts inattendus**

Crevant les couches atmosphériques comme autant d'oiseaux de bon augure, les chasseurs Tie en provenance des astroports de Mos Espa, Mos Esley, Bestine, Mos Entha, Mos Taike, Wayfar et Anchorhead s'abattirent sur les croiseurs ennemis dans un déluge de lasers. Les rebelles se rendirent compte immédiatement que la situation devenait de moins en moins aisée, au fur et à mesure que les chasseurs impériaux s'abattaient sur eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises car de nombreux autres vaisseaux s'étaient joints à la bataille : contrebandiers, pirates, étrangers, neutres, marchands, explorateurs, mercenaires ! Tous attirés par l'appât du gain. Il n'y avait aucun secret derrière tout ça : dans une lueur de génie, Friner avait promit dans toutes les langues possibles et sur toutes les fréquences imaginables qu'une prime « exorbitante » serait versé à tout appareil se joignant à la bataille pour venir en aide au destroyer impérial l'Errinic. De plus, une prime non moins conséquente devait être versé pour chaque appareil rebelle effectivement détruit. Autant dire que beaucoup d'intéressés avaient répondu présents à l'invitation impériale.

Escortés par de plus faibles chasseurs impériaux, des vaisseaux de toutes tailles et de touts types s'élançaient dans la bataille, au grand désarroi des rebelles pour qui la balance venait définitivement de s'inverser. Dans la mêlée générale, il était difficile de reconnaître qui était qui et qui faisait quoi. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de certaine : les ailes X de la rébellion entamaient un repli vers la protection des immenses coques calamaris aux étranges protubérances, comme des rats rejoignent précipitamment les égouts. A quelques encablures de là, les chasseurs Tie rescapés se joignirent à leurs nouveaux amis, délaissant la protection du destroyer pour un assaut rempli d'espoir sur les croiseurs calamari.

_- Concentrez toute la puissance de tir : abattez et virez l'Errinic pour placer les canons de flancs en position de tir sur le croiseur bâbord !  
- Oui, commandant.  
- Ordonnez à tous nos chasseurs d'attaquer ce croiseur en priorité et informez-en nos alliés temporaires.  
- Mais, commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas mes ordres !_ éclata Friner. _Le facteur de cette bataille est le temps, ne le sentez-vous pas ? Il joue avec nous comme le vent s'amuse avec des fétus de paille. Il agit contre nous et chaque seconde qui passe, nos boucliers agonisent un peu plus. Quand ils cèderont, nous commencerons à subir d'irrémédiables dégâts et il en sera fait de nous, pauvres impériaux !  
- Je comprends.  
- Il faut absolument que d'ici là, nous détruisions un des deux croiseurs ennemis !_

La bataille changea d'ardeur. L'espoir changea de camp.  
Le puissant Errinic se défendait comme un lion en cage. Acculé et blessé, il sortait ses griffes pour infliger de terribles griffures à ses assaillants. Le bouclier du destroyer miroitait de milles couleurs sous les impacts des turbo lasers. Quelquefois nacré de jaune, tantôt irisé de bleu, parfois veiné de rouge, il offrait aux regards découragés un soupçon de réconfort. Mais il devenait évident que le bouclier ne tiendrait plus longtemps, qu'il était à bout de souffle, prêt à lâcher et à laisser l'Errinic totalement démuni.  
La résistance des chasseurs rebelles se résumait à tournoyer autour de leurs protecteurs calamaris, priant pour ne pas être pris en chasse par un pirate ou un contrebandier, aux vaisseaux plus puissants et plus rapides que leurs ailes X. Ils avaient peur, dorénavant, et cette peur même était l'aveu de leur échec. Peur qui se révéla contagieuse : le petit forceur de blocus rebelle sentit le vent tourner et abandonna ses deux grands frères pour rejoindre le refuge de la seconde corvette corellienne, celle où Drek était détenu, sans doute en compagnie de la charmante Elna.

_- Aux chasseurs et vaisseaux qui participent à la bataille, mais dans le mauvais camp !_  
La voix de Desnea était tendue.  
_- Nous n'avons rien à vous offrir, ni argent, ni matériel. L'Empire vous a lâchement acheté dans un moment de peur mais il est encore temps de nous rejoindre ! Nous ne vous promettons rien, pas même l'espoir de vaincre aujourd'hui. Nous combattons pour la liberté et ce désir qui nous anime n'habite pas les coeurs froids et durs des Impériaux ! Vous êtes pirates, contrebandiers, trafiquants, en marge de la société, mais vos coeurs ne peuvent faire la sourde oreille aux cris de désespoir et de souffrance que lance la galaxie ! C'est bien plus qu'un simple appel au secours : c'est l'essence même de la liberté, de la justice et de l'égalité qui est en danger ! Je vous en conjure : aidez-nous... aidez-vous !_  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, Desnea eut la naïveté de croire que son discours allait avoir un impact. Les ondes restèrent libres un instant rempli d'espoir, avant d'être saturées par des rires et moqueries en tout genre. Pirates, mercenaires, contrebandiers, commerçants et autres intervenants extérieurs sentaient pertinemment quelle serait l'issue de la bataille. Et qui plus est, l'appât du gain promit par l'Empire aurait transformé en pilote redoutable le plus neutre des neutres. Le commandant Desnea cracha quelques jurons et coupa brutalement la communication. Son teint était pâle et ses traits fatigués.  
_- Maudits soient-ils ! Savent-ils au moins que nous nous battons pour eux ?  
- Les impériaux ont des arguments... très convaincants, commenta un officier.  
- L'argent, l'argent, l'argent !!!  
- Il va sans dire que ce genre de population se satisfait assez bien du régime impérial. Bien que tout puissant, l'Empereur leur laisse une marge de manoeuvre suffisante pour prospérer. Tatooine en est l'exemple le plus flagrant._  
Desnea observa du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole et hocha la tête en silence. Un rictus de colère traversa son visage.  
_- Je m'attendais à tous les ennemis possibles. Mais pas à l'argent. Maudit !_  
Un bruit de course.  
Le cercle d'officiers qui s'était formé autour du jeune commandant s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser passer un des leurs, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.  
_- Commandant !  
- Parlez, enseigne.  
- Nous venons de perdre... le principal écran déflecteur.  
- Non !_  
Plusieurs officiers furent pris de peur et commencèrent à parler sans y avoir été autorisés.  
_- Silence !_ hurla Desnea. _Des dégâts ?_  
_- La coque subit de lourds dommages. Plusieurs sections du croiseur ont été perdues mais rien de dramatique. Nous dérivons une partie de l'énergie des armes pour lever les boucliers de secours._  
_- Ne faites pas ça !_ ordonna le commandant. _Maintenez la pleine puissance du système d'armement ! Qu'importe les dégâts, il faut réduire au silence le plus vite possible le destroyer impérial !_  
Plusieurs officiers secouèrent la tête négativement.  
_- Les boucliers de l'Errinic résistent, mais ils ne dureront plus longtemps. Une question de secondes, commandant. Notre second croiseur calamari est à peine touché, quant à lui. Son commandant demande à ce que nous nous écartions pour prévenir d'éventuels dégâts critiques._  
_- Parfait. Mais nous restons en place. La fin est proche._  
Quelques officiers chuchotèrent entre eux, visiblement mécontents.  
_- Commandant... ce n'est pas tout.  
- Pardon ?  
- La corvette correllienne « Nemesis » vient de battre en retraite et rejoint son homologue à la lisière de la bataille. Son commandant refuse la communication.  
- Bande de lâches... traîtres,_ expectora Desnea.

Tout à sa colère, le jeune commandant ne sentit pas que le vent de la victoire ne soufflait plus de son coté. Il était peut-être même déjà trop tard, mais Desnea refusait de regarder la réalité en face. Un ancien dicton oublié par le temps et les hommes disait en ces termes : il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir...

**Chapitre 14. Des nouvelles de l'escadron Ender**

_- Espèce de salaupard !_

Emon était un gars qu'on pouvait croire maître de ses nerfs. Mais en cet instant, il était à la limite de la fureur animale. Ses organes bouillaient et une sourde pression remontait de son bas ventre jusqu'à la gorge. Il fallait que ça explose. Le lieutenant Nyaris, tout à sa surprise, ne put s'empêcher de jouer le hautain.

_- Je ne vous permets pas !_

_- Mais je vais me permettre, moi !_ hurla Emon.

Il lui décocha un pur coup de poing qui envoya valser le lieutenant dans les airs. Il retomba sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, pendant qu'Emon l'invectivait avec toute la force de sa terrible colère.

_- Abruti ! Vous ne savez pas qui était à bord de cette navette ! C'était l'agent Drek Svar, des Renseignements Impériaux ! Votre opération a tout foutu en l'air ! Nous pouvions le libérer, mais non, il a fallu que vous pétiez plus haut que votre cul ! Vous avez voulu briller mais je vais vous dire quelque chose : les merdes comme vous ne brillent jamais !_

_- Je... je..._

_- N'aviez-vous pas reçu des instructions strictes concernant ce secteur ? Osez avouer le contraire et je vous pulvérise, tout impérial que vous êtes ! Attention !_

Nyaris se protégea la tête dans un réflexe.

_- Je... heu... non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !_

_- Menteur !_ cria Emon.

Il se rapprocha du lieutenant encore au sol et se pencha sur lui. Il le serra au col de ses deux mains et le leva lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds s'agitent vainement dans l'air. Emon avait pour lui d'être grand... et gaillard.

_- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! Soldats... à moi !_

Conditionnés, les soldats en armure blanche se firent menaçants. Ben et le reste de sa troupe en firent autant, dégainant leurs armes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Plusieurs points rouges, pour le moins aussi inquiétants, jouèrent sur les pâles armures des stormtroopers... les viseurs des tireurs d'élite de l'Ender postés en hauteur. Berek parla.

_- Je vous conseille de leur ordonner de baisser leurs armes. Fortement. D'une parce que mes snipers n'auront aucune pitié et n'épargneront personne si une bavure se produisait. Et de deux parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vous prédis les pires ennuis qu'un officier puisse endurer. Cela inclut la cour martiale et le Tribunal Impérial, peu enclins à laisser passer des bavures comme la vôtre. Réfléchissez vite. Et bien._

La réflexion fut rapide, très rapide.

_- Soldats... baissez... baissez vos armes !_

_- C'est mieux,_ fit Emon. _Bien mieux. Et maintenant vous allez me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire si oui ou non vous aviez été averti de notre venue et de la consigne qui avait été donné de ne pas interférer dans notre mission, en aucune manière que ce soit._

Nyaris baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir raté l'occasion de sa vie. Honteux d'être pris en défaut par ces orgueilleux de l'Ender et de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Oui, c'est exact. Je connaissais l'heure et le lieu de votre intervention sur Tatooine. Mais je n'en connaissais pas le motif, sinon..._

_- D'où teniez vous ces informations, lieutenant ?_ coupa Emon.

_- Un agent commandité par le mafieux local, Jabba-le-Hutt. Je n'en sais pas plus... ahem... pourriez-vous me reposer maintenant ?_ s'indigna Nyaris.

Emon relâcha sa prise et le lieutenant s'écrasa sur le sol. Un petit nuage de particules sableuses se souleva, rapidement emporté par un vent chaud et sec. Nyaris se releva, tenant à sa fierté. Il fit semblant de nettoyer son uniforme corrompu et remit en place sa coiffe. Il passa une main sur ses lèvres maculées de sang.

_- Bon, je pense que je l'ai mérité, de toute façon._

Emon le regarda comme s'il venait encore de dire une grosse bêtise.

_- Fermez-la,_ rétorqua Ben. _Vous en avez déjà assez fait._

Nyaris sembla soucieux. Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

_- Je suppose que vous êtes venus en capsules, sinon nos radars auraient aperçus vos navettes. Vous allez mettre un temps fou pour contacter un transport impérial. Vous n'aviez pas prévu la fuite de votre officier._

_- En effet. Nous n'avions pas prévu la bêtise de certains impériaux._

Le lieutenant fit fi de la remarque de Ben et continua.

_- Mes deux navettes sont déjà en route, j'en ai donné l'ordre il y a plusieurs minutes. Elles étaient en lisière de combat. Regardez._

Il désigna deux points qui grossissaient dans le ciel, vers le sud-est des plaines désertiques.

Ben s'exclama en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

_- Des transports de Stormtroopers DX9 !_

Conçus par la corporation Telgorn, ces transports de classe Delta DX9 étaient très appréciés de la flotte Impériale : canons lasers et à ions, lances torpilles à proton, écran déflecteur. Et surtout son système de baie universelle : le DX9 était capable de s'amarrer sur n'importe quel vaisseau et n'importe où sur sa coque. Ce qui faisait de ce transport un modèle de base efficace pour donner l'assaut, et plus important… bons marchés pour l'Empire.

_- Que pensiez-vous, _osa ajouter Nyaris. _J'avais carte blanche._

_- Hm…_ se sentit obligé d'ajouter Ben. _Ce ne sont pas des ATR-6 ni des classes Gamma. Mais nous ferons avec, lieutenant. En espérant pour vous que ça suffise à libérer Drek._

Nyaris consulta son bracelet électronique.

_- Je vous propose de décoller immédiatement. Nous avons... trois minutes et trente-cinq secondes de retard sur elle. C'est jouable. Nous aurions pu avoir moins si..._

Nyaris s'humecta les lèvres d'où coulait encore du sang. Les deux navettes amorçaient leur atterrissage rapide. Son bracelet émit un sifflement. Une communication.

_- Lieutenant ?_ fit une voix grésillante.

_- Transmettez._

_- Nous avons craqué leurs sécurités et nous avons intercepté un message important ! Une flottille rebelle est sur le point d'émerger aux abords de Tatooine. Apparemment pour prendre livraison d'une marchandise que nous suspectons humaine et de grande valeur, d'après la teneur du message !. Secteur de sortie hyperspatiale BY-21. Temps estimé, T-6 minutes !_

_- Excellent travail._

Le lieutenant jeta un regard de triomphe sur l'escouade Ender. Les passerelles des deux navettes venaient de se déployer au sol.

_- Il vous faut une invitation ?_ lança-t-il.

Ben et Emon se turent. Berek ragea derrière son casque. L'instant d'après, l'escadron Ender prenait possession d'une des deux navettes. Nyaris et une poignée de ses meilleurs hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la seconde, laissant la base au reste des soldats et sous le commandement de son sous-officier.

Les deux navettes peinaient à s'arracher de l'attraction de la planète jaune. Leur vitesse était excessive pour une sortie atmosphérique mais Berek et ses hommes ne voulaient pas perdre une seule seconde. Ils n'étaient pas escortés : la totalité des forces aériennes impériales venaient d'être requises par le commandant de l'Errinic. Certainement, la situation là-haut était-elle encore moins brillante...

Elle était encore pire. L'Errinic était en bien mauvaise posture, ses boucliers sur le point de céder face à la puissance de tir des deux croiseurs de type calamari. Heureusement, une horde de vaisseaux non identifiés et de toute évidence du coté impérial participaient à la bataille, à la grande surprise de Ben.  
_- Des chasseurs et vaisseaux extérieurs !  
- Tu n'as pas suivi les ondes ?_ demanda Emon. _Le commandant de l'Errinic a eu la brillante idée de promettre une prime aux extérieurs qui se joindraient à la bataille pour protéger son destroyer. Et voilà le résultat !  
- Alliés d'un jour... _constata Ben.  
_- Je contacte l'Errinic._  
Berek tapota sur plusieurs touches translucides aux formes étranges. La communication grésilla avant de s'établir. Une figure apparut, pâle mais fière.  
_- Commandant Friner vous écoute, Escadron Ender.  
- Vous avez reçu notre précédent message ?  
- Parfaitement. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à capturer la navette, les vaisseaux rebelles sont intervenus trop tôt. Et nous nous trouvons dans une situation exécrable.  
- Courage, commandant. L'Empereur est avec nous.  
- Cependant, continua Friner, nous avons la certitude que la rebelle... Elna c'est ça ? se trouve bien en compagnie de l'agent des renseignements impériaux sur la corvette correlienne restée en retrait, aux coordonnées que je vous transmets.  
- Merci, cette information est précieuse. La récupération de l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat est prioritaire. Nous avons donc besoin d'aide, commandant.  
- Très bien,_ déclara Friner à regret. _Nous allons vous accorder une escorte de chasseurs Tie.  
- Nous allons avoir besoin d'autre chose.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Vous possédez des navettes de transport à bord de l'Errinic ?  
- Affirmatif.  
- Faites en sortir autant que vous pourrez, mais elles n'auront pas besoin d'être remplies, juste un pilote. Quand nous approcherons des corvettes, je ne veux pas que nous soyons pris pour cible. La libération de l'officier Svar est à ce prix. Bien reçu, commandant ?_  
Friner mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, pour bien montrer sa désapprobation à sacrifier des pilotes et à les détourner de leur mission initiale, la protection du destroyer. Mais l'Escadron Ender devait passer en priorité, il le savait.  
_- Très bien. L'escorte et les transports vous rejoindront dans quelques minutes. De plus, une vague de chasseurs vous précèdent, ils ont pour objectifs les réacteurs de la corvette rebelle. Ils l'empêcheront par tous les moyens de prendre la fuite. Pour vous donner le temps d'intervenir.  
- Merci, encore, Commandant. Je sais ce que cela représente pour vous, mais je suis certain que vous réussirez à repousser la menace rebelle. Quant à nous, nous réussirons, soyez-en certains. Et vous aurez pris part à cette réussite. Bon courage.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr,_ déclara Friner, amer. _Encore une fois, faites attention, la zone n'est pas sécurisée. Bonne chance à vous._  
La communication se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans un grésillement.  
Ben et Emon regardèrent Berek.  
_- Je comprends la frustration du commandant à sacrifier ses hommes_, lâcha Berek.  
_- Chacun son job..._ rétorqua Ben. _Le nôtre c'est de libérer Drek, et pour cela, encore faut-il arriver vivant jusqu'à son vaisseau. La guerre n'est pas juste.  
- Bon, regagnez tous vos sièges et harnachez-vous. Les rebelles ne nous laisseront pas approcher de leurs vaisseaux si facilement. Ca va remuer.  
- C'est parti ! Drek nous voilà !_

**Chapitre 15. Péripéties et derniers soubresauts de l'Errinic**

_- Commandant !_  
Friner était en train d'observer la bataille spatiale depuis la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait le poste de commandement de l'Errinic. Il se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, non sans prestance.  
_- Parlez, lieutenant, parlez !  
- Notre second système déflecteur vient de succomber. Nous n'avons plus de boucliers et subissons des dégâts irrémédiables. A la cadence à laquelle les deux croiseurs calamaris nous tirent dessus, l'Errinic ne sera bientôt plus qu'un gruyère flottant dans le vide de l'espace...  
- Merci pour l'allusion, lieutenant.  
- Nous ne battons pas en retraite, commandant ?  
- Non. Il est trop tard et même si nous fuyions, les rebelles ne nous lâcheront pour autant. Nous sommes une proie trop facile pour eux. Mais c'est là où ils se trompent, heureusement._  
Friner médita quelques secondes, devant le jeune lieutenant qui visiblement ne tenait plus en place. Ce dernier se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, frénétiquement.  
_- Un tiers de notre énergie est encore dérivée vers les moteurs, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Affirmatif, commandant.  
- Très bien. Dérivez la totalité de cette énergie vers l'armement de l'Errinic.  
- Com... commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas, faites ce que je dis,_ souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse. _C'est maintenant qu'il faut vaincre ou mourir, mais au moins nous ne fuirons plus, maintenant..._

La tourelle ajusta son tir méthodiquement et lâcha une salve destructrice. Cette dernière traversa la distance qui séparait l'Errinic du croiseur amiral en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour prononcer une insulte en jawa, c'est dire. Il n'y eut aucun bruit quand elle traversa la coque du croiseur rebelle. Et pour cause, la coque avait déjà été détruite par des tirs précédents. Les lasers traversèrent plusieurs cloisons de soute avant d'heurter de plein fouet un compartiment de générateur d'énergie. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le générateur n'explosa pas soudainement comme on pouvait le voir dans les films d'action diffusés sur l'Holovision. Et il n'explosa pas parce qu'il avait été touché, non. Le système de refroidissement s'était simplement arrêté. Les techniciens du compartiment ne pouvaient plus éteindre le générateur ou simplement mettre en route un circuit de refroidissement de secours : ils avaient tous péri suite à la brutale dépressurisation. Il surchauffa donc lentement jusqu'à atteindre une température infernale qui fit fondre les structures métalliques autour de lui. Il devint définitivement instable et libéra soudainement les quelques mégatonnes de neutrons, protons et autres joyeusetés qui s'ébattaient il y a peu à l'intérieur du générateur d'énergie.

Ce fut beau. Destructeur, mais définitivement magnifique. Il ne fallait pas s'imaginer une explosion démesurée non plus. Elle ne fut même pas visible de l'extérieur du croiseur. Mais elle eut la chance de provoquer une petite réaction en chaîne qui détruisit quelques générateurs mitoyens. Le spectacle fut encore plus beau, cette fois-ci, et visible depuis l'Errinic. La partie bâbord de la poupe du croiseur amiral rebelle fut soudain noyée dans une lumière aveuglante qui ne dura qu'une microseconde. L'explosion en elle-même prit la forme d'une boule de feu gigantesque mais qui ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'avait duré la lumière. Le vide spatial absorba en deux ou trois secondes toutes les flammes et toute la chaleur émise par la déflagration. Une excavation béante vit le jour dans la coque du croiseur rebelle. Tout autour flottaient des débris de toutes sortes : morceaux de coques, cadavres humains... qui entamaient une lente et funeste orbite autour du croiseur.

La joie flottait dans l'air confiné et recyclé de l'Errinic. Pendant quelques secondes, ni le second croiseur calamari, ni le destroyer impérial n'échangèrent de tirs. Une sorte de magie s'était installée, très vite interrompue par une reprise des salves ravageuses rebelles.

_- Commandant ! La coque est endommagée à 70. La plupart des sections de l'Errinic ont été isolées du vide de l'espace. 80 des tourelles lasers bâbord et 60 des tourelles tribord ne fonctionnent plus. Nous avons perdu le contact avec celles qui tirent encore. Les réacteurs sont endommagés à plus de 90 et ne reçoivent de toute façon plus d'énergie. Les communications sont hors d'état, nous avons perdu les contacts avec les bases impériales sur Tatooine, ainsi qu'avec la totalité de nos chasseurs encore engagés dans la bataille. Les pertes humaines se chiffrent par centaines et les infirmeries sont débordées. La moitié de nos transports ne sont plus en état de passer en vol sidéral et l'autre moitié ne vaut guère mieux. Accessoirement, nos engins mécanisés, TB-TT et AT-AT, ont subi de lourds dommages, mais je pense que c'est le cadet de nos soucis..._

Comme pour confirmer ses dires et rajouter encore plus à l'atmosphère angoissante de la situation, la totalité des lumières sur l'Errinic s'éteignirent violemment, remplacées par l'éclairage rougeâtre clignotant de secours. Les sirènes d'alerte ne rugissaient plus qu'avec faiblesse, au vu du manque d'énergie. De seconde en seconde, leurs appels stridents se muaient en soupirs. Bientôt, elles ne furent plus du tout audibles...

Aussi brutalement que soudainement, les baies de la passerelle principale explosèrent, sous l'impact d'une salve de lasers bien ajustée. L'effet fut immédiat et tout commença à voler dans la grande pièce, du matériel aux membres de l'équipage.  
Friner ne contemplait plus la progression de la bataille à ce moment. Il s'était éloigné pour écouter le rapport détaillé des avaries, près du sas principal. D'autres furent moins chanceux que lui. L'air s'échappait dans le vide de l'espace, comme aspiré par une énorme dépression. Avec une force et une puissance bestiale, terrible, elle engloutit les malheureux opérateurs qui avaient la malchance de se trouver trop près. Ceux qui se trouvaient debout et donc non harnachés, comme l'exigeait la procédure standard de sécurité en cas de combat spatial, furent les premiers à être précipités hors de l'Errinic, livrés à une mort affreuse et douloureuse dans le froid sidéral.  
Solidement agrippé au rebord de la console de transmission, le commandant Friner luttait de tout son corps pour résister à l'aspiration. Il avait confiance : il n'était pas vieux et ses muscles lui obéissaient encore parfaitement.

Il mit quelques secondes à percevoir les hurlements de peur, proches de lui...  
Tournant la tête du mieux qu'il pu, il aperçut l'un de ses officiers de liaison, à moins d'un mètre de lui... comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... qui luttait, les doigts accrochés sur une grille à même le sol. Visiblement, il allait lâcher prise : la force d'aspiration était trop grande et la grille lui cisaillait les doigts. Friner aurait pu tourner à nouveau la tête et l'oublier, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait apprit à l'école. Plusieurs années de solidarité forcée dans une académie impériale ne s'oubliaient pas aussi facilement.  
Le jeune officier avait les yeux agrandis par la peur. Il ne cessait de fixer l'espace béant, derrière lui. L'air quittait la passerelle avec une vitesse prodigieuse, accompagné d'un sifflement terrible, assourdissant. Friner eut peur de ne jamais se faire comprendre.

_- Lieutenant, regardez-moi !_ hurla-t-il.  
Rien n'y fit, soit qu'il fut médusé par le spectacle de mort derrière lui, soit qu'il n'entendisse pas les appels du commandant : le lieutenant ne répondait pas.  
_- Bordel de merde, lieutenant, regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi, maintenant !  
- Co... commandant ?  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Regardez-moi et écoutez-moi !_  
Un rictus de souffrance tordit le visage du lieutenant.  
_- Mes doigts ! Mes doigts vont lâcher ! J'ai trop mal, je ne peux plus tenir !  
- Vous avez fini de faire la mauviette, lieutenant ?_ hurla Friner d'une voix terrible.  
Le jeune homme regardait son supérieur, d'un air médusé.  
_- Je vais m'approcher et vous tendre la main, vous m'entendez ?  
- Je vais lâcher !!!  
- Non, vous n'allez pas lâcher, vous allez tenir bon, c'est un ordre !_  
Le lieutenant esquissa un sourire, faiblement. Et ferma les yeux...

Friner était un poil trop loin. Même en tendant la main, il n'arriverait pas à sa hauteur pour le secourir. Mais il avait bien une trentaine de centimètres à gagner, car la console était assez large et il était fermement agrippé en son milieu. Il fallait agir, vite.

_- J'arrive, lieutenant, tenez bon !_

Tâtonnant pour trouver des prises dignes de ce nom, le commandant progressait doucement. Le jeune homme ne criait plus, ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Peut-être sous la douleur avait-il perdu connaissance. Mais ses doigts accrochés dans la grille tenaient encore. Mais l'action de la dépressurisation, alliée à celle de la grille coupante à souhait, entaillait sa chair et peut-être même ses os. Des gouttes de sang perlaient de ses blessures. Elles prenaient de la vitesse avant de s'éjecter avec fulgurance hors du destroyer. Friner se rendit compte avec horreur que plusieurs des doigts du lieutenant étaient déjà sectionnés, arrachés !

_- Lieutenant ???_

Il avait vraiment perdu connaissance. Mais Friner n'allait pas le laisser tomber comme ça.  
Il assura lentement et fermement la prise de sa main droite, contractant avec violence les muscles de celle-ci. Friner relâcha lentement les doigts de sa main gauche. L'aspiration fit immédiatement son effet et son bras fut brusquement attiré vers le vide de l'espace. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi faciles qu'elles paraissaient. Friner jura tout bas : ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de l'officier ! Il n'arrivait pas à l'agripper. Il pensa furtivement que c'était bien le genre de choses qui pouvaient arriver dans un holofilm d'action, le genre diffusé sur les canaux aux heures de grande écoute. Mais c'était vraiment la réalité, cette fois-ci. Et la vie du jeune lieutenant se jouait à quelques centimètres, terribles... des centimètres qui séparaient la vie de la mort. Friner cracha quelques insultes bien nourries à l'encontre de la fatalité. Mais jamais le destin ni la fatalité ne dirigeraient sa vie, ni ses actes. Jamais.  
Il fit un dangereux effort, tentant d'élonger son bras. Mais la nature humaine était ce qu'elle était, l'humain ne faisait définitivement pas parti de ces espèces extra-terrestres qui avaient la faculté d'allonger leurs membres et il échoua. Ne prenant pas le temps de plus de réflexion, chaque seconde comptait, sa main tâtonna et ses doigts se glissèrent dans la terrible grille et s'y cramponnèrent. Son autre main lâcha la prise si sûre de la console. Son corps bascula violemment et il se retrouva dans la même position que l'officier, la grille commençant à lui taillader les jointures de ses doigts. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ce qu'il faisait était bien plus important que sa douleur. Il passa un bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour soulager un peu la pression et attendit, stoïque.

Encore une fois, le retard était dû à la carence énergétique du destroyer.  
Tardivement et lentement, les épaisses cloisons métalliques se refermèrent sur le vide de l'espace. Il leur fallu deux pleines minutes pour se refermer et isoler totalement la passerelle. Deux minutes pendant lesquelles plusieurs vies furent encore perdues. Plus personne n'espérait quand le cliquetis rassurant du verrouillage des cloisons se fit entendre. Une rumeur de joie parcourut ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

_- L'Empereur soit loué... _marmonna le commandant.

La pression douloureuse sur ses doigts avait disparu. Il poussa cependant un hurlement de souffrance quand il dégagea ses doigts. Ces derniers présentaient de profondes entailles qui mettraient plusieurs semaines à se faire oublier. Heureusement, les os n'étaient pas atteints. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, Friner avait eu de la chance, il le savait.  
Comme le voulait la procédure, l'accès à la passerelle avait été condamnée, jusqu'à ce que les choses soient revenues dans l'ordre. La pression de l'air approchant un chiffre correct, la porte principale se déverrouilla et les hommes d'équipages et médecins qui attendaient derrière purent venir secourir ceux qui en avaient besoin.

_- Commandant ! Vous n'avez rien ? Par l'Empereur… infirmier !  
- Ce n'est rien._

Un infirmier se hâta et appliqua sur les plaies une sorte de gel translucide verdâtre qui eut pour effet de soulager immédiatement la douleur. Après un pansement rapidement effectué, il se dépêcha d'aller soigner l'officier que le commandant venait de sauver au péril de sa vie. Il appliqua le même gel et les plaies cessèrent de saigner. Le jeune homme avait perdu plusieurs doigts, qui restaient accrochés à la maudite grille, mais il aurait pu perdre bien plus encore. L'infirmier entreprit une série de piqûres après avoir vérifié son état de santé.  
Friner se retourna vers un officier proche.

_- La situation ?_ s'enquit-il immédiatement.  
_- Aucune idée, commandant. Nous n'avons plus aucun contact. Impossible de joindre les machinistes, officiers de pont, navigateurs ou radars. Nous sommes « isolés » du reste du vaisseau, je pense que tout le monde l'est, d'ailleurs.  
- Silence, silence !_  
Le commandant eut de la peine à se faire entendre.  
_- Silence, je réclame le silence !_  
Les survivants se taisaient à présent, tandis que les infirmiers et médecins s'affairaient. Friner tendit l'oreille et au bout de quelques secondes, son visage devint anxieux. De sourdes détonations faisaient trembler imperceptiblement le destroyer.  
_- Ils nous tirent toujours dessus !  
- Alors nous sommes perdus, cette fois-ci.  
- Les transports de secours...  
- ... sont pour la plupart endommagés et inaptes au vol,_ continua Friner. _De plus, nous n'aurions jamais le temps matériel de nous frayer un passage vers le hangar. Enfin, je ne compte pas abandonner le reste de mes hommes. Et puis, comme le veut une ancienne tradition ancrée dans la marine, je ne désire pas survivre à mon bâtiment. L'Errinic sera mon tombeau.  
- Commandant ! Commandant, venez voir !_  
La voix était celle d'un des sous-officiers de pont. Il regardait à travers un des petits hublots de la passerelle, qui n'avait pas explosé sous l'impact. Il riait et désignait du doigt quelque chose dans l'espace. Friner s'approcha rapidement.  
_- Regardez !_

**Chapitre 16. Hésitations rebelles**

L'espace.  
Tatooine.  
Une carcasse aux étranges protubérances.  
_- Le croiseur calamari... constata Friner. Celui que nous avons sévèrement endommagé. On dirait que le destin se charge de l'achever._  
Le commandant fronça des sourcils pour mieux y voir.  
_- Il n'a pas réussi à corriger sa route et ses réacteurs encore en état le font dévier droit vers Tatooine ! Il commence à pénétrer dans l'atmosphère..._  
Le reste des hommes et femmes présents faisait cercle autour de leur commandant, essayant d'apercevoir le spectacle.  
_- Dans notre agonie, nous aurons le privilège d'avoir détruit un de leurs gros vaisseaux !_

Au loin, la carlingue du croiseur calamari commençait à s'échauffer sous le frottement des premières particules de la ionosphère. Bientôt la coque vibra sous la pression qui devenait de seconde en seconde plus forte. A ce stade, Friner et ceux qui arrivaient à voir le hublot par-dessus son épaule, apercevaient une énorme boule de feu, semblable à une météorite qui fonçait s'écraser sur la planète jaune. Le croiseur n'arriva pas si loin, cependant, et explosa dans une terrible déflagration, qu'on entendit partout sur Tatooine, de l'astroport de Mos Esley jusqu'au repaire de l'infâme Jabba le Hutt. Certains débris s'échouèrent quand même dans le sable du désert et sur quelques villes, causant des dégâts minimes. Ils furent récupérés et vendus au marché noir. Rares, ces petits morceaux de coques pour la plupart, furent recherchés dans toute la galaxie avec avidité comme symbolisant une grande victoire pour l'Empire.  
Certains à bord de l'Errinic poussèrent des cris de joie. Ils furent de courte durée car la menace de l'autre croiseur calamari était toujours présente. Derrière lui, le soleil projetait un effrayant cône d'ombre sur le destroyer en piteux état...  
_- Je vois certaines de nos tourelles qui continuent à tirer sur le vaisseau ennemi, _commença Friner._ Je suis fier de ces hommes... mes hommes.  
- C'est la fin, commandant ?_

La destruction du croiseur amiral avait jeté un froid sur les rebelles.  
Le commandant en charge du dernier croiseur calamari, Etnyn, avait vivement critiqué l'ordre d'attaquer le destroyer impérial. Que représentait un destroyer pour l'Empire ? Alors que la perte d'un croiseur aussi puissant qu'un croiseur calamari représentait pour l'alliance une perte indéniable. Un vaisseau qui ferait défaut lorsque les rebelles décideraient d'un raid éclair sur une station impériale. Avec lui, des milliers d'hommes venaient de périr. La rébellion vivait des heures sombres et cette perte sèche en vie humaine n'allait pas arranger les choses.  
Etnyn n'était pas de nature belliqueuse. Il était plus vieux que celui qui le commandait, à savoir le défunt commandant Desnea, mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Sa nature préservatrice, précautionneuse, expliquait le fait qu'il ait rarement été muté à des postes de commandement. Mais il n'en prenait pas ombrage et acceptait la situation.

Etnyn délaissa des yeux les débris du croiseur amiral, qui se consumaient dans l'atmosphère de la planète des sables. Son regard se porta sur le fier et impétueux Errinic, qui osait encore les défier. Sa carcasse était criblée d'impacts, de nombreux corps sans vie flottaient, en orbite lente autour du destroyer impérial. Toute lumière avait disparu des hublots et des baies. Des arcs électriques naissaient un peu partout, sur et sous la surface métallique, signes d'une grande instabilité énergétique. En regardant un peu mieux, on apercevait des lueurs d'importants incendies, au plus profond des entrailles du vaisseau. Et pourtant, pourtant... une petite vingtaine de tourelles lasers continuaient d'harceler les boucliers du croiseur calamari. La déficience d'énergie obligeait les canonniers impériaux à réduire la puissance des salves ainsi que leur fréquence. Mais ils continuaient de tirer, inlassablement.

_- Ils tirent toujours ! Pourquoi continuent-ils à tirer ???  
- Ce sont des impériaux. Les canonniers de l'Errinic continueront de tirer jusqu'à la fin. S'ils avaient des pierres à la place de leurs canons, ils tenteraient quand même de nous les envoyer dessus. Ils sont conditionnés pour agir ainsi._  
Etnyn hocha la tête, gravement.  
_- Il faut avouer qu'ils sont têtus, fiers et combattants. Superbement dressés pour obéir. Loyaux envers leur Empereur de pacotille jusqu'à la fin. C'est pathétique.  
- Commandant ?  
- Je vous écoute, enseigne.  
- Les boucliers du croiseur ne sont plus qu'à 70. Nos ailes X et Y perdent la bataille, nombre de nos chasseurs sont revenus aux hangars, gravement endommagés. Les vaisseaux pirates, mercenaires et commerçants, alliés au reste des chasseurs Tie ennemis, harcèlent notre position. Ils sont trop rapides pour la plupart de nos tourelles. D'autre part, nos estimations divergent quand à l'état du destroyer ennemi. Il a toujours de l'énergie en réserve : ses tourelles continuent à nous prendre pour cible. Ses moteurs sont endommagés mais sans gravité ni réactions en chaîne : apparemment, le commandant de l'Errinic a fait dévier toute l'énergie vers l'armement.  
- Aucune estimation quant à sa résistance ?  
- Non.  
- Ce n'est pas mon combat et ce n'est pas mon intention de venger Desnea.  
- Commandant ?_  
Etnyn releva fièrement le menton et parla d'une voix claire.  
_- Moteurs à pleine puissance. Demi-tour, nous rejoignons nos corvettes. Préparez le saut en hyper espace aux coordonnées initiales.  
- Commandant, une communication._  
Sans que ce dernier n'ait donné son accord, un écran s'alluma.  
_- Stupide, c'est stupide ! Maudit Desnea !  
- Je sais,_ commenta Etnyn. _Je ne pouvais rien faire._  
La voix d'Elna était furieuse. Il n'y avait pas que sa voix : son visage était rouge de colère, ses traits tirés. Ses sourcils froncés soulignaient l'expression de ses yeux de braise. Même dans cet état, la jeune rebelle était magnifique.  
_- Nos senseurs indiquent une formation de chasseurs impériaux en approche, releva-t-elle. Mais que diable faites-vous donc ?  
- Le temps est venu de nous replier. Il nous est impossible d'estimer les avaries de l'Errinic et s'il peut nous résister encore longtemps. De toute évidence, il aura pour des semaines de réparation, il faudra en aviser l'alliance. Et je ne désire pas traîner dans ce secteur plus longtemps.  
- Je prépare immédiatement le saut en hyper espace, commandant._  
La voix d'Elna était nouée.  
_- Il faut espérer que les informations que l'agent impérial possède en valent la chandelle.  
- J'espère aussi, Elna. Mais ceci est votre mission. Nous nous retrouverons au point de rendez-vous, bonne chance.  
- Ils sont déjà sur nous, Etnyn ! Envoyez-nous des renforts !_

**Chapitre 17. Sacrifice**

Le jeune pilote impérial Goirdir Fivre venait de quitter sa formation pour prendre en chasse l'aile X d'un ennemi. Celui-ci multipliait désespérément les acrobaties pour distancer le poursuivant. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le chasseur Tie de se rapprocher inexorablement, ses tirs devenaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus mortels. Le pilote rebelle tenta de faire plonger son appareil, dans un dernier espoir. La carlingue frémissait sous la vitesse et il crut que les moteurs de l'appareil allaient le lâcher. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Goirdir Fivre avait anticipé la manoeuvre trop prévisible de l'ennemi. Comme on lui avait enseigné à l'Académie, en situation de panique, une grande majorité de pilotes rebelles tentaient une plongée pour s'échapper. Les statistiques étaient formelles. Aussi, le jeune Goirdir avait prit soin de s'en rappeler pour toujours anticiper sur les manoeuvres ennemies. Comme maintenant. Les quelques dixièmes de seconde que le pilote impérial avait gagné sur sa proie furent fatales à l'adversaire. Le collimateur de visée vint doucement se positionner sur l'appareil ennemi, le doigt sur la gâchette accentua sa pression. Le rebelle le pressentit, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que sa manoeuvre était vouée à l'échec, que le chasseur Tie s'était bien trop rapproché. Il cria de rage, mais aucun son ne sortit du cockpit. Dans l'espace, personne ne vous entend crier. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, l'aile X explosait en myriades de particules lumineuses, qui s'éteignirent aussi subitement qu'elles étaient nées, dans le vide glacial de l'espace.  
_- Joli coup, lieutenant Goirdir, rejoignez la formation !  
- Merci, capitaine... non, attendez !_  
Deux petits points blancs en forme de X s'étaient détachés de la confusion de la mêlée spatiale. A quelques lieux, derrière son appareil. Ils devinrent vite deux chasseurs rebelles qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de laisser la mort de leur camarade impunie. La situation s'aggravait dangereusement car les ennemis n'allaient pas tarder à être sur lui, lâchant leurs salves de feu. Et le jeune Goirdir était encore loin de sa formation. Trop loin.

_- Deux ailes X me prennent en chasse à seize heures !  
- Tâchez de jouer un peu avec eux, nous arrivons._  
La voix de son capitaine était grave mais sereine. Goirdir fut immédiatement apaisé.  
_- Faites vite !_

Les premières salves laser se jetèrent sur lui avec férocité. Les moteurs enclenchés à fond, le pilote impérial tenta de faire jouer son atout : la vitesse et la maniabilité de son appareil. Si la distance ne s'était pas réduite, elle ne s'était pas non plus agrandie et le danger restait menaçant. Tant que faire se pouvait, Goirdir dirigeait son appareil vers les points amis qui se précipitaient à son secours. Mais les rebelles ne furent pas dupes. Un des deux appareils se détacha sur sa droite, décrivant une ellipse assez large et obligeant le chasseur Tie à dévier de sa course s'il voulait espérer contenir les assaillants. L'autre rebelle manoeuvrait avec aisance derrière son chasseur Tie, espaçant ses tirs pour se concentrer sur leur précision. Le pilote impérial reconnut là un vieux de la vieille, qui avait du bouchon et des milliers d'heures de vol derrière lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore, lui, le jeune officier émoulu, fraîchement sorti d'école. Que pouvait-il faire donc ? Il n'arrivait pas à le semer, et même, la situation semblait se dégrader de seconde en seconde. Il semblait que la distance qui séparait les deux appareils diminuait, malgré les efforts désespérés de Goirdir. Inconsciemment, il effectua une manoeuvre qui n'était pas une manoeuvre de repli mais une manoeuvre d'attaque. On l'appelait communément à l'Académie « le grand huit ». L'aile X du poursuivant s'en rendit compte et il en profita pour gagner quelques mètres sur son futur trophée. Par contre et bizarrement, l'autre appareil, qui pesait sur la course du pilote et l'obligeait à dévier sa trajectoire, à l'opposé des renforts, ne vit rien venir et se retrouva légèrement en delà du vaisseau de Goirdir. Ce fut la surprise totale. Le jeune lieutenant ne perdit pas de temps. Il braqua les commandes de son appareil à fond et son organe de visée s'ajusta l'ombre d'une seconde sur l'appareil du malheureux rebelle. Cela lui suffit. Il ne saurait jamais s'il venait de jouer de chance ou pas, mais l'aile X fut gravement touchée par son tir précis et rapide. Quelques instants plus tard elle explosa toute seule dans le vide de l'espace. Le pilote s'était néanmoins éjecté, mais sa durée de vie ne frôlait pas la paire d'heures s'il n'était pas récupéré très vite. Cela importait bien peu au jeune Goirdir qui se trouvait alors en position critique. Un tir bien ajusté lui fit croire que c'en était terminé de lui. Mais il n'avait endommagé que l'aile gauche de son chasseur Tie, qui partit en vrille incontrôlée. Tout allait bientôt être fini car les commandes ne répondaient plus, ou pas assez du moins pour rétablir l'assiette de l'appareil. Le poursuivant ajusta tranquillement son appareil de visée et un sourire vint effleurer son visage raviné par le temps.  
Il y eut une terrible déflagration. Le tir avait touché les organes vitaux de l'appareil, qui se désintégra littéralement, ne laissant que quelques poussières métalliques. La seconde aile X n'était plus ! Goirdir tira péniblement sur les commandes et au bout de quelques secondes, son chasseur filait droit, libre de tout poursuivant mais l'aile gauche sérieusement endommagée.

_- Merci, capitaine !  
- De rien p'tit gars..._  
Le chef d'escadron inspecta des yeux les dégâts sur l'appareil de son protégé.  
_- Ca va tenir, lieutenant ?  
- Ca va tenir, capitaine. Il faudra bien, je ne compte pas vous laisser toutes les médailles !  
- C'est bon,_ fit-il en souriant, _il y en aura pour tout le monde. Allez on reprend la formation et on rejoint le convoi, vite. On a un peu de retard mais on est dans les temps. C'est parti._

Le convoi...  
...était franchement en mauvaise posture ! La corvette Corellienne qui retenait prisonnier l'officier Drek ne comptait pas se faire aborder aussi facilement. De gigantesques salves de batteries lasers s'abattaient sur les navettes de l'Empire qui osaient s'approcher de trop près. Pour rajouter à l'impossibilité de la situation, un nombre important d'ailes X et Y rebelles s'acharnaient sur elles, dans le but évident d'en détruire le maximum pour empêcher l'abordage du cargo. Les chasseurs de l'Empire peinaient à assurer la sécurité des navettes d'assaut, prises entre deux feux, celui des chasseurs rebelles et celui de la corvette ennemie qui ne ménageait pas sa puissance de destruction. Les pertes étaient terribles, aussi bien d'un coté que de l'autre.

Les chasseurs impériaux étaient arrivés au but qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Et rapidement, même. Une explosion naquit sur le dos de la corvette, qui se propagea aux réacteurs, les mettant hors service. C'était une faille bien connue des corvettes de type Corellienne, exploitée depuis longtemps par les flottes de l'Empire. Il était de notoriété publique que ces corvettes jouent mal leur rôle de vaisseau de guerre, de toute façon. Ainsi, depuis plusieurs années, elles étaient reléguées à des missions de transport ou d'escorte. Mais les rebelles pêchaient par leur nombre réduit de vaisseaux et navettes, et souvent se trouvaient dans l'obligation d'utiliser ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Et ils avaient beaucoup de corvettes Corelliennes, malheureusement pour eux. Et ce qui se passait en ce moment n'était que le résultat d'une bête faille de sécurité dans la conception de la corvette, quelques tirs savamment ajustés au niveau des réacteurs, mal protégés et mal isolés, provoquant dans le meilleur des cas une coupure volontaire d'énergie dans les réacteurs, et une immobilisation de la corvette, incapable désormais de manœuvrer ou de passer en vitesse lumière, et dans le pire des cas amenant à la destruction pure et simple de la corvette. Mais heureusement pour Drek, cela n'arriva pas. Cependant, même paralysée, la corvette tirait inlassablement sur tout ce qui s'approchait trop près d'elle, et depuis quelques minutes, sentant le danger venir, sur tous les transports. Une quinzaine de navettes d'assaut faisaient voile vers la corvette. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas tous contenir d'équipage, c'était impossible ! Dans le doute, il fallait bien se résoudre à en détruire le plus possible, en espérant détruire la bonne. Le capitaine de la corvette espérait sincèrement et naïvement avoir cette chance…

Dans le feu de l'action, une navette que Goirdir reconnut comme celle qui transportait l'escadron Ender, réussit à s'approcher convenablement du vaisseau Corellien. A cette courte distance, les batteries lasers se montraient plutôt inefficaces et les faisceaux lumineux frôlaient la carlingue du vaisseau pour se perdre dans la bataille, plus loin. C'est pourquoi une aile Y rebelle, voyant venir le danger impérial, décocha l'un de ses puissants missiles qui fila vite et droit vers Ben et ses compagnons. Un missile particulièrement véloce, qui était attiré par la chaleur infrarouge dégagée par les moteurs subluminiques, facilement repérable dans le froid sidéral. Un missile qui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de les épargner. La navette d'assaut était maintenant tout près du navire Corellien et entamait sa procédure d'arrimage forcé. Mais le missile lancé vers elle ne lui permettrait jamais de mettre en sécurité les hommes qu'elle abritait. C'était trop tard.  
Goirdir décrocha et se précipita en vitesse maximale sur la navette.  
_- Lieutenant, que faites-vous ?_  
C'était sa première mission en milieu hostile, après bien des années d'entraînements.  
_- Lieutenant, reprenez la formation !_  
Il avait eu une merveilleuse enfance, loin des tracas du monde extérieur, sur Naboo. Le soleil et la nature l'avaient vu grandir et mûrir, auprès de ses frères et soeurs qu'il aimait.  
_- Pilote, je vous ordonne de revenir !_  
Goirdir avait incorporé l'Académie très tôt et s'était révélé l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, faisant la fierté de ses parents qui ne tarissaient plus d'éloges quand ils parlaient de leur fils aîné.  
_- Lieutenant Goirdir... _soupira son capitaine de vol, qui avait compris ses intentions.  
Le jeune homme avait les yeux remplis de larmes, se rappelant les différents événements de sa vie, qui défilaient devant ses yeux comme dans un kaléidoscope géant.  
_- ... nous nous retrouverons là-haut, au paradis des justes... _souffla le capitaine.  
Il se remémora les paroles de son officier supérieur, lorsque celui-ci lui avait apprit sa participation à une mission de la plus haute importance, la protection du convoi d'abordage.  
_- Vous savez ce qu'est une mission de la plus haute importance ?  
- Non, capitaine.  
- C'est une mission où l'on a des récompenses... mais où les récompenses sont envoyées à votre famille. Alors faites attention à vous !_  
Son chasseur Tie arriverait juste à temps pour croiser la trajectoire du missile et empêcher la destruction de la navette de l'escadron Ender. Au lieu d'avoir un déluge de morts à son palmarès, ce maudit missile n'en causerait qu'une seule, la sienne. Il repensa une dernière fois à la photo, dans sa chambre... sa famille qui l'entourait, lors de la délivrance de son diplôme académique.

Il coupa les moteurs... et il s'arrêta de penser.

**Chapitre 18. Adieu Nyaris… **

A la lisère du champ de bataille, à limite de vision humaine, une série d'éclairs vifs et lumineux vit le jour. Nyaris devina ce qui s'y passait. Non parce qu'il avait une excellente vue, mais parce qu'il avait remarqué, tout comme son pilote, le survol de sa navette il y a quelques petites minutes par une phalange de douze chasseurs bombardiers impériaux. Ils se dirigeaient vers la corvette corellienne restée en retrait. Cette dernière, voyant le combat tourner en déconfiture pour ses comparses rebelles, était en train de manœuvrer pour quitter le champ de bataille. Dans quelques minutes, elle aurait engagé son hyperpropulsion si les bombardiers en provenance de l'Errinic n'étaient pas intervenus.

Dans un passage parfait, évitant le tir de barrage des maigres canons de la corvette, ils avaient concentré leurs torpilles à proton sur un seul et même endroit : le réacteur central. Situé sur l'épine dorsale de la corvette, il était de notoriété d'être particulièrement vulnérable aux tirs, en dépit des boucliers. La chance – ou l'efficacité – fut cette fois du coté de l'empire et la réaction en chaîne tant attendue détruisit le réacteur, endommagea les secondaires et coupa tous les systèmes défensifs de la corvette.

_- Il reste toujours la seconde corvette_, constata Nyaris.

Le pilote acquiesça.

_- Pourvu que nous arrivions saufs._

Des dizaines de transports, dont celui de l'escadron Ender et celui de l'officier Nyaris, volaient vers la corvette qui retenait captif le précieux agent de l'Ubiqtorat. De temps à autre, un missile largué d'une aile X ou une salve tirée de la corvette endommageait ou détruisait l'un des transports, au hasard. Arrivés à hauteur de débarquement, il ne restait plus que huit transports en état. Et l'Ender ainsi que Nyaris avaient survécu.

_- Attention, pilote !!!_ rugit soudain l'officier.

Surgissant du néant, une aile X se positionna sur leur trajet, menaçante. La seconde d'après, deux torpilles à proton fusaient vers le transport impérial. Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de plonger en piqué, à peine eut-il le temps de virer de bord pour éviter une torpille… et se prendre de justesse sa sœur jumelle, qui explosa sur la turbine à ions, arrière bâbord. Le vaisseau partit en vrille incontrôlée.

L'impact fut terrible. Le réacteur fut entièrement détruit et la coque sévèrement endommagée, ce qui dépressurisa irrémédiablement l'intérieur du transport. L'onde de choc se répercutant dans l'appareil envoya Nyaris valser dans la cabine de pilotage : il se trouvait debout derrière son pilote. Il y eut un bruit d'os brisés qui laissa craindre le pire. A l'arrière du transport, plusieurs caissons métalliques se désolidarisèrent et vinrent semer une mort rapide par écrasement sur trois soldats pourtant solidement attachés.

Le pilote, harnaché selon la procédure standard, s'en tira sans séquelles et mit plusieurs précieuses minutes à stabiliser l'appareil. Dans le même temps, il mit tout en œuvre pour éviter une explosion brutale : coupure des réacteurs, déviation de l'énergie vers les systèmes de survie. Il procéda rapidement à l'envoi d'un message de détresse, mais se doutait bien que personne ne viendrait les récupérer avant la fin de la bataille.

Quand tout ce qui devait être fait fut tenté, le pilote se déharnacha et vint porter secours au lieutenant Nyaris. Il s'en était tiré, mais dans un piteux état. Son visage présentait une énorme plaie saignante au niveau du front. Les os de son bras droit étaient visiblement en miette et son épaule déboîtée. Une longue estafilade saignante sur sa jambe droite laissait présager qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Nyaris hurlait de douleur. Il était médicalement impossible pour le pilote de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva, fouilla rapidement un caisson et en sortit un produit étrangement vert et étrangement translucide. Il transféra rapidement le produit dans une seringue hypodermique et l'injecta dans le cou du lieutenant. Ce dernier cessa de crier et perdit conscience. Le pilote déverrouilla et fit coulisser le panneau central qui séparait cockpit et arrière du transport. Malgré son expérience, il faillit vomir à la vue du spectacle. Certains soldats étaient encore inconscients, d'autres choqués. Un des soldats avait eu le cran de se détacher pour vérifier l'état de ses trois camarades, visiblement morts sur le coup. Deux avaient eu la boîte crânienne défoncée par un des caissons qui s'étaient libérés, le dernier présentait une cage thoracique béante et défoncée, blessure causée par le coin saillant d'un des caissons, qui portait encore la trace de son sang. Dans l'ensemble ils avaient eu une mort rapide, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait leur espérer. Le sang s'écoulait lentement le long des parois métalliques du vaisseau, et se rejoignit lentement en une mare de sang informe en son milieu. L'odeur devenait écoeurante.

_- Foutez les caisses dans le compartiment annexe et rattachez-vous rapidement. Ca vaut mieux pour vous. Je vous tiendrais au courant de nos chances de survie et…_

Un sifflement qui s'amplifiait. Le pilote l'entendait depuis plusieurs minutes, sans y porter de l'intérêt. Mais le sifflement était devenu suraigu et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la minuscule brèche béante qui s'ouvrait vers l'espace. La minuscule brèche devint petite, et l'oxygène du transport commença à quitter la navette en fusant et tourbillonnant. C'était la fin, mais ils lutteraient jusqu'au bout.

_- Caisson de droite, matériel de soudage et chalumeau ! Vite !_

Le pilote désigna du doigt un des caissons qui était resté maintenu. Il y eut un horrible craquement, le pilote devinait ce qui se passait, et ressentait la souffrance de la coque de son vaisseau, qui luttait devant la pression du vide. Soudain, toutes les lumières de la navette s'éteignirent de concert, seul subsistait l'éclairage rouge pâle de secours.

_- Il y a d'autres fuites !_ hurla-t-il. _Trouvez-les et faites quelque chose ! Sauvez vos vies !_

Les soldats se mirent en branle très rapidement et le pilote regagna le cockpit, visiblement inquiet. Le transport était immobilisé dans le vide de l'espace, en pleine bataille spatiale. Une proie tellement facile. Le pilote se demandait encore pourquoi l'aile X qui les avait touché n'était pas venu les achever. Il sortit rapidement une couverture chauffante qu'il plaça sur le corps du lieutenant Nyaris, avant de s'installer à nouveau aux commandes du transport.

_- Par l'Empereur… faites que…_

Ses doigts jouèrent sur plusieurs écrans tactiles. Des jauges virtuelles apparurent, qui clignotaient dangereusement au rouge. Il tenta plusieurs combinaisons, divers schémas énergétiques, en vain. Il tapa de son poing sur la console et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

_- Pi… pilote ? Situation… grave ?_ fit Nyaris qui venait de reprendre conscience.

Le pilote tourna la tête, lentement.

_- Critique,_ répondit-il en soupirant. _Moteur gauche détruit, instabilité énergétique. Je ne peux relancer le moteur droit sans risque d'explosion. Il y a des micros fuites un peu partout sur la carlingue, l'oxygène s'échappe de partout. Au mieux, nous tiendrons un petit quart d'heure, à ce rythme. Au pire, dans quelques secondes, une brèche peut devenir une fissure géante et le vaisseau peut imploser, si nous ne mourrons pas avant._

Nyaris sourit doucement.

_- Ré… réparations ?_

_- Vos hommes sont dessus. Nous verrons combien de minutes nous sauverons. Ah oui, j'oubliais, notre transport est immobile au beau milieu de la bataille qui fait rage. Vous savez ce que je veux dire._

Le lieutenant hocha la tête. Quelqu'un frappa sur la cloison et le pilote fit coulisser le panneau métallique à nouveau. Un soldat se tenait derrière.

_- On a fait ce qu'on a pu avec le matériel. Il reste des fissures, mais inaccessibles. Verdict ?_

Le pilote s'approcha à nouveau de ses consoles. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il parla d'une voix éteinte et grave.

_- Treize minutes d'oxygène… et…_

Un bip long et strident les fit sursauter. Le pilote inspecta son écran principal et désactiva le système d'alerte.

_- … notre cellule énergétique est hors service. Nous sommes sur la cellule de secours, elle-même endommagée. Dans treize minutes, plus d'oxygène et dans un peu moins de temps, plus d'énergie. Plus d'ordinateurs, plus de contacts avec l'extérieur et l'obscurité totale. Vous voulez envoyer un dernier message, lieutenant ?_

Ce dernier acquiesça faiblement. Le pilote tapota quelques touches et amena un portatif radio jusqu'à l'officier blessé.

_- Il n'y aura pas de réponse, nous ne pouvons plus qu'émettre._

_- Merci, pilote. Appro… approchez la radio._

Ce dernier s'exécuta, non sans émotion et non sans trembler d'une peur qu'il n'arrivait plus à masquer. Il fit signe à Nyaris de parler.

_- Escadron Ender… commandant Friner, ici le lieutenant Nyaris. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être la cause de cet assaut. Mon transport a été gravement touché. Je souhaite bonne chance à l'escadron Ender et aussi à vous, Friner. Je sais que vous réussirez. Vive l'Empereur et gloire à l'Empire… Adieu !_

Un grésillement naquit. Le pilote hocha la tête négativement, faisant comprendre à Nyaris que ses derniers mots n'avaient pu être transmis.

_- Vous entendez ?_ fit le stormtrooper resté dans le sas.

_- La radio qui…_ commença le pilote.

_- Non, ça !_

Il désigna une marque sur la verrière en transparacier du cockpit. La marque s'étendit horizontalement d'un bout à l'autre, dans un craquement sinistre. Puis d'autres marques jaillirent verticalement de la première.

_- Tous à l'arrière !_ hurla le pilote.

_- Laissez-moi !_ brailla Nyaris.

Mais ses ordres étaient vains. Il était déjà en train de hurler de douleur : le pilote et le stormtrooper le traînaient en arrière, sans aucun ménagement pour ses os broyés. La verrière implosa au moment ou les pieds de Nyaris disparaissaient par le sas du cockpit. Une seconde après, le panneau métallique se verrouillait. Encore moins d'une seconde après, le vide s'était fait dans le cockpit et des morceaux de transparacier flottaient ça et là. Le froid sidéral acheva les ordinateurs et les écrans encore en vie.

_- Aaaah ! Pitié !_

Les deux hommes lâchèrent Nyaris.

_- C'est fini, lieutenant. Reposez-vous._

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, le visage blême et les mâchoires encore crispées par la terrible douleur, qui s'atténua petit à petit grâce à l'injection faite plus tôt. Plusieurs stormtroopers s'étaient levés, scrutant le pilote avec insistance. Ils perdirent tout espoir quand ce dernier leur adressa un hochement de tête négatif. L'un des soldats s'affairait sur une caisse ouverte. Il se retourna, triomphant.

_- Plusieurs combinaisons de survie spatiale._

_- Je sais, _fit le pilote. _Quatre unités. C'est tout ce que la maintenance impériale de Mos Esley est arrivée à nous fournir, avant le départ de la mission._

Ils étaient **onze** survivants.

_- Voilà ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines minutes. L'éclairage de secours va s'éteindre et il n'y aura plus un gramme d'énergie dans le vaisseau. La température va lentement baisser jusqu'à devenir mortelle. Le vide va se faire peu à peu ressentir dans la pièce, mais je pense que nous serons loin d'ici là. Et nous aurons eu de la chance si ce qui reste de la navette n'implose pas avant._

_- Courte paille ?_ questionna un soldat. _Une combinaison d'office pour notre officier._

_- Je… ne prendrais aucune combinaison,_ déclara Nyaris.

_- Voyons,_ réagit le pilote. _Votre rôle est de survivre. Vous avez été formé pour ça, et nous avons été formé pour nous sacrifier. C'est ainsi._

_- Ne dites pas de conneries… arrêtez les sermons académiques… ça ne tient plus ici. Dans mon état… je ne survivrais pas à une sortie dans l'espace. Vous… vous le savez._

Le pilote acquiesça silencieusement.

_- Je reste avec vous, alors,_ ajouta ce dernier.

Un autre stormtrooper s'avança vers eux.

_- Je ne quitterais pas ce rafiot, officier._

_- Ni moi._

L'instant d'après, tous les survivants s'étaient déclarés prêts à rester sur le navire en perdition. Nyaris souriait doucement, conscient de la force de cohésion impériale.

_- Je serais heureux de mourir à vos cotés, fidèles soldats de l'Empereur._

_- Pour l'Empereur !_ fit une voix.

_- Vive l'Empire !_ lança une autre en écho.

_- Il y a des masques à oxygène dans les compartiments supérieurs,_ poursuivit le pilote, pragmatique. _Détachez-les. Il faut sortir les bouteilles à oxygène des combinaisons de survie et y brancher les masques. Allez, exécution avant qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière !_

La manœuvre fut rapidement effectuée, malgré le poids des bouteilles.

_- Fouillez également les caissons, sortez toutes les couvertures chauffantes._

Nyaris se demandait sincèrement s'ils avaient la moindre chance. L'effet de l'anti-douleur commençait à s'estomper et l'officier grimaça. Dans quelques minutes, il prierait la mort de venir le libérer. Conformément à ce qu'avait annoncé le pilote, l'éclairage se tut brusquement, et toute vie électronique prit fin dans le vaisseau. La température descendit allègrement sous les cinq degrés Celsius et le sifflement monotone des dizaines de brèches persistait, effrayant.

_- Soldats… les dés sont jetés. Jouons la scène finale avec honneur !_

Ils s'engoncèrent dans leurs armures, puis dans les couvertures chauffantes, avant de partager les masques à oxygène. Tous les soldats se placèrent en cercle autour du corps de leur officier et attendirent leur libération, confiants dans la mort autant que dans l'Empereur…

**Chapitre 19. A l'assaut de la corvette rebelle !**

Le servant de la disqueuse laser achevait de découper le sas. Berek leva la main droite et fit quelques signes à ses hommes. Certains laissèrent pendre leur fusil d'assaut pour s'emparer de grenades de diverses formes. Le bruit de la disqueuse s'éteignit. Le servant la retira immédiatement du passage, malgré le poids d'une telle machine, destinée à couper les coques les plus épaisses. Berek ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se servit des aptitudes particulières de son imposant physique pour balancer un puissant coup de pied dans la paroi. Celle-ci s'abattit dans un nuage de poussière et de particules métalliques en suspension. Profitant de son élan, il mit genou à terre et braqua son arme vers la sortie. Simultanément, plusieurs de ses hommes lancèrent des grenades à travers la brèche. Il y en avait de trois sortes. Les premières grenades avaient pour but d'aveugler les éventuels défenseurs. Celles qui suivirent n'avaient d'effet que sur les armes et les systèmes défensifs électroniques, projetant une pulsation électromagnétique destructrice. Les dernières grenades étaient des grenades explosives, tout simplement.  
Le couloir était entièrement dégagé. Des corps de rebelles gisaient sur le sol, ensanglantés. Les grenades avaient fonctionné parfaitement. Aux deux extrémités du couloir, les rebelles avaient dressés de sommaires barricades. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit utilisation de son arme car l'onde de choc électromagnétique était passée par là. Surpris, désorientés, cédant à un début de panique, les ennemis abandonnèrent leurs barrages de fortunes. Sans armes, il était suicidaire de vouloir résister à une offensive impériale, qui plus est une offensive de commandos hyper entraînés. Mais il y avait d'autres armes, d'autres soldats et certainement d'autres barrages à bord de la corvette corellienne.  
Sur un autre signe de main, l'escadron Ender investit le couloir et sécurisa les deux extrémités. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. L'effet de surprise était passé et les rebelles s'organisaient. Les premiers tirs fusèrent, obligeant les hommes de l'Ender à se mettre à couvert.

_- Deux équipes,_ ordonna Berek. _La première remonte la corvette en direction du poste de pilotage. L'autre descend vers les salles moteurs et les capsules de sauvetages. Vérifiez tout ! L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat doit être libéré à tout prix... et rapidement ! Aux dernières transmissions, le croiseur calamari fonce droit sur nous ! Je ne crois pas qu'il nous laissera nous en tirer aussi facilement. Nous disposons d'une dizaine de minutes. Alors faites vite !_

Il y eut des hochements de tête et l'escadron Ender se scinda en deux entités. Berek, Emon et Ben faisaient parti de l'une d'entre elles.

_- Agissons vite, _déclara Emon. _Ils sont capables de tout et j'ai peur pour Drek._

Ben approuva de la tête. Dans leur arsenal, il restait encore un nombre important de grenades offensives et ils n'hésitèrent pas à s'en servir copieusement. Les barrages ennemis reculaient et les corps s'amoncelaient, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de Drek. D'autre part, les couloirs s'agrandissaient, obligeant à toujours plus de vigilance. Et la précipitation engendra quelques erreurs. Une porte donnait sur une petite chambre d'équipage plongée dans l'obscurité, pourtant sécurisée par un membre de l'escadron. Mais trop vite sécurisée. Le rebelle, certainement très bien caché, fit irruption dans leurs dos, tira sur un impérial à bout portant, le tuant, et en blessa un autre. Les soldats de l'Ender répliquèrent et l'abattirent, mais un goût amer leur restait dans la bouche.

_- Dyosis ?  
- Il est mort,_ constata Emon.  
_- Ces sales rebelles vont nous le payer !_ ragea Ben.  
Berek siffla entre ses dents et rechargea plusieurs cellules énergétiques dans son arme.  
_- Reprenez vos positions, la bataille n'est pas finie !_ lança-t-il. _Emon à ma droite, les autres, derrière moi ! Ben, couvre-nous ! Il faut qu'on investisse la salle de mess, à une dizaine de mètres en amont dans le couloir !_  
Il désigna la pièce du menton.  
_- Elle nous permettra d'avoir un bon contrôle de la situation. Faites attention, elle possède deux entrées et les rebelles ne la lâcheront pas sans combattre.  
- C'est parti_, lâcha Emon d'une voix furieuse.  
_- Allez-y sans craintes,_ railla Ben. _Le premier qui dépasse de son abri, je le pulvérise._

Emon jeta un oeil sur le jeune soldat et admira la confiance extérieure qu'il affichait. Le mess du vaisseau était une grande salle, remplie de tables et de chaises, agrémentée de plantes artificielles. Au bout de la salle, un self-service distribuait nourriture et boissons aux membres de l'équipage en pause. A l'autre bout de la salle, qui devait faire une bonne vingtaine de mètres, un petit espace ceint de panneaux en bois et en verre était réservé aux officiers de la corvette rebelle. Plusieurs rebelles étaient postés à divers endroits de la salle et avaient pour consigne de tenir la salle à tout prix. Ils ne furent pas surpris quand les premiers membres de l'escadron Ender déboulèrent dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent un tir de barrage intensif, mais quantité ne rime pas toujours avec qualité. Leurs tirs, souvent imprécis, s'abattirent partout sauf où il fallait. Leur entraînement au tir y était aussi pour quelque chose, sans doutes.  
Emon pénétra dans la pièce en premier. Il décocha plusieurs tirs au jugé et roula se protéger derrière une table, qu'il renversa pour l'occasion. Une pluie de lasers suivit, un peu tard pour toucher le rapide membre de l'Oméga Force. Ceux qui le suivirent eurent plus de difficultés, mais comparé aux entraînements, c'était une partie de plaisir. Emon renversa plusieurs tables encore et se chargea de dresser un barrage sommaire pour faciliter l'entrée du mess aux autres soldats. C'était plutôt un luxe pour eux, car ils seraient entrés de toute manière.  
Ben se mit à genoux, en position de tir. Il s'obligea à contrôler sa respiration, clef de la réussite au tir de précision. Quand une partie de l'escadron se lança dans le couloir en direction de la cantine, Ben était prêt. Son oeil était rivé sur ses instruments de tir : guidon et cran de mire. Une première forme hostile ne tarda pas à se lever, tout au fond du couloir, quittant l'abri improvisé. Ben pointa rapidement son canon vers la forme, aligna son guidon sur son cran de mire et entama avec son doigt la course de la détente. Quand il su, d'expérience, que la détente de son arme était arrivée au point de décrochage, il vérifia une dernière fois que ses instruments de visée étaient nets et la cible légèrement floue. C'était un des points à respecter pour un tir précis. L'oeil ne pouvant physiquement focaliser à la fois sur la cible et sur les organes de visées, il fallait par défaut s'attacher à ce que ceux-ci soient d'une netteté irréprochable, à contrario de l'objectif visé. Qu'importe où le laser allait toucher, du moment qu'il touchait quand même. A cette distance, l'arme de Ben était beaucoup moins précise, mais suffisamment quand même pour abattre un ennemi. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer... et son doigt acheva la course de la détente. L'arme cracha son rayon mortel.  
Au fond du couloir, un cri se fit entendre et une forme sombre s'abattit au sol. Ben esquissa un léger sourire. Aussitôt, deux autres formes se levèrent. Les coéquipiers de Ben se préparaient à entrer dans le mess, il fallait leur donner encore un peu de temps. Il ajusta encore une fois son arme, plus rapidement cependant, et tira sur une des formes. Il ne su jamais si son laser avait atteint quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais les défenseurs rebelles cessèrent de tirer pendant deux ou trois secondes. A ce stade, Emon, Berek et les autres s'étaient pratiquement tous introduits dans la salle de cantine. Ben lâcha une dernière salve au jugé et retourna à l'abri du coude de corridor.

Dans le feu de l'action, il était difficile de parler et de se faire comprendre. Aussi les membres de l'Ender ne parlaient pas mais communiquaient par signe. Un langage qu'Emon comprenait aussi car il l'utilisait couramment, du moins une des variantes de ce langage gestuel. En effet, chaque groupe d'intervention créait, au fil des entraînements et des missions, son propre code et ses propres gestes. La base restait mais certains signent différaient fondamentalement. Du moins pour des personnes extérieures à ce système de langage. Emon, par habitude et par assimilation, comprenait la majorité des signes de l'escadron Ender.  
On lui fit signe. Un doigt levé. Puis une direction donnée. Emon regarda plus attentivement et aperçut un rebelle à quelques mètres, à couvert derrière le comptoir du self-service. Il enchaînait rafale sur rafale pour tenir à distance les membres de l'Ender, qui répondaient sporadiquement mais sans fenêtre de tir et sans trop d'espoir. De plus, les autres rebelles dans la salle continuaient à les prendre pour cible. Ces maudits tiraient à intervalles irréguliers mais sûrement : leurs impacts se rapprochaient dangereusement.  
On lui refit signe. Une main ouverte qui passe plusieurs fois au-dessus de la tête. Un geste de main, le pouce désignant celui qui parlait et l'index pointé dans sa direction. Un doigt tourné vers le bas qui dessine un petit cercle. Pourquoi pas, se dit Emon. Ce dernier leur renvoya le signe universel de celui qui avait bien compris : le pouce levé en l'air.  
Plusieurs membres de l'escadron se dressèrent les uns après les autres, soudainement, lâchant une ou deux salves puis replongeant à l'abri. Emon rampa rapidement sur le sol, aussi vite qu'il le pu, s'attendant à être prit pour cible par le tireur rebelle. Ce dernier, momentanément occupé par la riposte impériale massive, n'avait pas vu l'ennemi le contourner par le flanc. Quand le déluge cessa et qu'il reprit sa contre-attaque, le rebelle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un élément ennemi n'était plus à sa place. Ce manque d'observation lui fut fatal. Emon progressa jusqu'à portée de tir, avec précaution. Il ajusta et tira sans se poser de questions. Le rebelle cria, dans sa brève agonie il se tourna vers l'officier de l'Oméga Force et comprit son erreur, avant que les limbes ténébreux de la mort viennent voiler sa vue... pour toujours. Emon avait maintenant une position stratégique, à la fois parce qu'à l'écart du reste de l'escadron Ender, et aussi parce que le comptoir de la cantine lui offrait une excellente protection. Il fut vite rejoint par un autre camarade et à deux, prenant soin de bien viser, ils firent des ravages dans la défense ennemie. Quand le dernier rebelle encore en vie comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus riposter sans signer son arrêt de mort, il entreprit de fuir par la seconde porte de la cantine, opposée à la première. Ce fut sans compter la rapidité de réflexe des assaillants impériaux. Plusieurs tirs l'atteignirent en même temps, à la tête et dans le dos. Le rebelle n'eut pas le temps de se voir mourir.  
Emon et ses camarades firent le tour méthodique de la grande salle, pour bien vérifier qu'aucun rebelle ne s'y était malencontreusement caché.

_- Salle sécurisée !_ lança Emon.  
Le chef de l'escouade tapota quelques codes sur le bracelet électronique, fixé sur son poignet.  
_- Ben, tu me reçois ?  
- Affirmatif, Berek._  
_- La salle est sécurisée. Les rebelles ne doivent pas s'en être rendus compte, encore. Nous allons emprunter le couloir opposé au votre. D'après le plan, il rejoint votre couloir par le coté. Nous attaquerons sur deux flancs. Dès que tu entendras nos premières salves, ouvre le feu sur le barrage et rejoins-nous. Compris ?_  
_- Affirmatif. Over, _répondit Ben d'une voix impatiente.

Berek désigna la porte par laquelle ils allaient continuer.

_- Nous allons prendre les rebelles par le coté. Hâtons-nous !_

Les membres de l'Ender répondirent d'un seul concert et suivirent leur leader.  
Les rebelles furent littéralement prit de court. Ils avaient fait l'erreur d'amasser le reste de leurs soldats sur ce barrage. Attaqués des deux cotés à la fois, avec la force et l'efficacité des troupes d'élite de l'Empire, ils ne durèrent pas plus de quelques minutes. Il y eut deux blessés du coté de l'Ender et on dénombra douze corps rebelles derrière le barrage improvisé. Une fois encore, tout démontrait l'extrême entraînement des membres de l'escadron Ender et leur capacité à gérer n'importe quelle situation, même désavantagés et dépassés numériquement.  
Ils fouillèrent les salles annexes mais revinrent bredouilles. Après avoir pris contact avec le second groupe, qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la corvette, ils apprirent que la résistance ennemie avait été ardue. Ils avaient perdu deux membres et progressaient lentement. Il semblait que chaque rebelle à bord se soit armé, prêt à défendre sa vie jusqu'au bout.  
Berek rappela à lui ses compagnons épars.

_- Au poste de pilotage ! _ordonna-t-il._ Il nous reste 5 minutes !_

**Chapitre 20. Libération**

_- Nous sommes perdus._

La voix du capitaine de corvette était pâle et blême. Il avait espéré contenir l'assaut impérial, mais rien ne semblait arrêter ces hommes en armures blanches de combat. Ils progressaient avec une efficacité mortelle, passant par dessus les barrages rebelles sans difficultés, laissant derrière eux des corps sans vie et des couloirs tâchés de sang.

_- Capitaine, il doit y avoir un moyen !_  
_- Non Elna, il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a plus. Il n'y en a jamais eu.  
- Les capsules de sauvetage ?  
- Nous ne pouvons maintenant plus y accéder !  
- Ma navette est encore arrimée, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons encore fuir, tous les deux avec le prisonnier.  
- Elle a été détruite lors de l'assaut,_ répondit tristement le capitaine. _Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Notre croiseur allié ne sera sur les lieux que dans quelques minutes. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose. Il est harcelé par les impériaux. Nos assaillants seront là dans quelques secondes, eux. C'est fini.  
- Vous allez enclencher l'autodestruction de la corvette ?_ s'enquit Elna.  
_- Non. Je ne ferais pas ça à mon bâtiment. De toute façon, nous mourrons quand même. Rien ne les arrêtera plus, désormais. Si nous ne mourrons pas de la main de nos ennemis, je pense malheureusement que ce sera par la main de nos amis. Le croiseur calamari ne va certainement pas passer en hyperespace avant d'avoir eu la certitude que ni eux, ni nous, ne récupérerons l'agent des Renseignements Impériaux. Alors, combattons comme des hommes et pas comme des lâches..._  
Le capitaine poussa un long soupir.  
_- J'avais promis à ma fille de passer un peu de temps avec elle, une fois cette mission terminée. La pauvre petite... quel imbécile je fais, vraiment.  
- Je n'ai jamais compris où était vraiment mon bonheur, continua-t-il. Je le sais maintenant. Pas dans la rébellion et dans sa lutte pour un idéal, non. Ma place était près des miens et j'ai failli à mon devoir d'homme... de père. Et maintenant, la dernière scène approche avant que le rideau ne tombe et plus personne n'entendra jamais parler de notre tragédie.  
- Vous êtes désespéré, capitaine, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites.  
- Oh si, malheureusement ! Fous que nous étions de vouloir nous mesurer à l'Empire !  
- Capitaine !_  
Ce dernier dégaina rapidement un petit modèle de pistolet laser, puis l'observa longuement.  
_- Ne faites pas ça, capitaine, cela ne sert à rien ! _implora Elna.  
_- Je ne compte pas me tuer, jeune Elna, _dit-il en souriant. _Je vais rejoindre mes derniers hommes et mourir avec eux. Faites ce que vous voudrez du prisonnier, tout est perdu à présent..._

Il caressa d'une main lasse le visage de la jeune fille. Curieusement, cette dernière se laissa faire, dépassée.

_- Adieu, Elna. A dans une autre vie... meilleure.  
- Ca... capitaine..._ souffla la jeune rebelle.

Mais celui-ci était déjà parti, l'abandonnant à son destin, la laissant seule, terriblement seule, au milieu du poste de pilotage désert. Elna tendit l'oreille et perçut les sourdes détonations qui approchaient. Un goût amer dans la bouche, elle frappa rageusement la console la plus proche.

_- Maudit sois-tu, destin ! Encore une fois, tu t'acharnes contre moi !_  
Ses yeux étaient rouges et exorbités, sa voix hystérique.  
_- Mais je me battrais, encore et toujours ! Tu entends ? Je ne me laisserais pas faire !_  
Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle retrouva un semblant de calme. Elle s'approcha de l'officier endormi et le toisa d'un air sévère. Constatant qu'elle avait oublié son blaster sur la console, près du corps de Drek, elle jura. Elna le remit rapidement à sa ceinture et fit craquer ses doigts...

_- Drek, réveillez-vous !_  
Une suite de gifles plus ou moins appuyées sortit l'officier de son sommeil.  
_- Elna ?_  
Malgré son extrême faiblesse, Drek ressentit les explosions de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus violentes. Il sourit faiblement.  
_- On a des petits problèmes, Elna ?  
- Tout va bien, officier, je dirais même plus, tout va très bien.  
- Vous mentez... mal.  
- Vous êtes encore mon prisonnier, Drek... vous êtes ma monnaie d'échange._  
La jeune rebelle vérifia que les mains du prisonnier étaient solidement liées derrière son dos.  
_- Plus vous serrerez, Elna et plus l'étau de l'Empire se refermera sur vous.  
- Les belles paroles,_ cracha-t-elle. _En attendant, je suis à un bout du blaster et vous à l'autre : le mauvais bout.  
- Vous ne me tuerez jamais, Elna, vous venez de le dire : je suis votre monnaie d'échange !  
- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je peux procéder autrement._

Avec une force terrible, elle asséna un terrible coup de crosse sur le visage de l'officier. Un craquement d'os broyés et l'officier poussa un hurlement. Du sang s'écoulait de son nez, évitant les commissures de sa bouche et gouttant par son menton. De toute évidence, Elna lui avait fracassé son beau nez aquilin.

_- Désolé, Drek... mon chou. Ce n'était pas spécialement contre vous, j'étais énervée._

Drek n'était pas retombé dans les pommes. Ses oreilles enregistrèrent les paroles d'Elna et pendant une seconde, il crut presque ce qu'elle disait.

_- Le plaisir... était pour moi... vraiment, Elna !_ gargouilla l'officier dans son sang.  
_- Bon, je suis heureuse que vous ayez gardé votre sens de l'humour.  
- Comment le perdre... en si charmante compagnie.  
- Nous nous égarons, mon chou. Il est grand temps de jouer la scène finale !_

Des bruits de course se firent entendre. Une partie de l'escadron Ender déboula dans la petite pièce de pilotage, toutes leurs armes prêtes à cracher leur feu, à distribuer la mort. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmante, les cheveux roux, les yeux verts en amande. Elle tenait contre son corps celui de Drek, le canon de son arme, un blaster petit modèle, posé sur la tempe de l'officier.

_- Un pas de plus et votre officier des renseignements est un homme mort !  
- Ce chantage n'est pas digne de vous, Elna..._ crachota l'officier.  
_- Il y a un temps pour tout, Drek, taisez-vous._  
Elle appuya un peu plus le canon sur la tempe et son doigt joua avec la détente de l'arme.  
_- Posez vos armes, immédiatement !_ cria la jeune rebelle.

Berek ordonna à ses hommes de poser au sol leur quincaillerie, ce qu'ils firent, d'une mauvaise volonté évidente et dans un grand fracas métallique. Emon et Ben se tenaient juste derrière lui. Le premier distinguant avec horreur le corps meurtri de son ami et le second découvrant enfin le visage de celui dont tout le monde parlait : l'officier Drek.

_- Pas de gestes brusques ! _ordonna Elna.  
_- Pssst... Elna !_  
_- Je vous ai demandé de la fermer, Drek !_  
_- Je sais, je sais... juste un petit détail ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous, bon dieu !  
- De la cellule énergétique de votre blaster._  
La rebelle baissa les yeux sur son arme et son visage prit tout d'un coup une teinte cadavérique. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, à la recherche d'une bouffée d'oxygène.  
_- J'ai pris soin de la retirer pendant que vous discutiez avec le capitaine.  
- Non...  
- Vous ne m'en voulez pas... j'espère ? Je serais contrarié que vous... me fassiez la tête !_

Elna lâcha son arme vide qui chuta sur le sol et rebondit avec un léger tintement métallique. Elle lâcha l'officier et s'affaissa sur le sol, lentement. Tout était perdu... elle était perdue. Elle ne pu empêcher une crise de larmes. Drek, épuisé, s'agenouilla près d'elle, la contemplant avec un petit air victorieux. Elna pleurait encore quand des bras musclés se saisirent d'elle et l'immobilisèrent, avant de la ficeler comme on aurait ficelé un bon saucisson correllien.

Emon hurla de joie et sauta dans les bras de son ami.  
_- Drek, vieille branche, je suis bigrement heureux de te serrer dans mes bras !  
- Emon..._ était tout ce que réussit à prononcer l'officier, sous le coup de l'émotion.  
_- Mon vieux, t'as sacrément morflé ! Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?_  
Drek désigna du menton la jeune fille.  
_- Arrêtes, tu te fous de moi, mon vieux ! Une... femme ???  
- Tu ne sais pas quelle femme, Emon... _souffla l'officier.  
_- En tout cas, très jolie, tu choisis bien tes tortionnaires, sacré Drek !_  
Ils rirent tout les deux de bon coeur : Emon avec énergie et Drek avec asthénie.  
_- Tout n'est pas fini ! cria Berek. A la navette ! Vite ! Le croiseur ne devrait pas tarder à être sur nous ! Courrons !_  
Ils coururent comme des forcenés à travers les couloirs du vaisseau. Ils sautaient par dessus les corps, trébuchaient parfois. Elna représentait un poids mort, mais Drek tenait à ce qu'on la sorte de là également. Ils étaient tous exténués et à bout de souffle, sauf Elna qui se laissait porter...

**Chapitre 21. Ultime fuite**

_- Commandant Etnyn ?_  
Ce dernier serrait les poings en contemplant la corvette rebelle, qui ne répondait plus à ses appels. Il n'y avait plus d'autres alternative possible : quand le ver était dans le fruit...  
_- Nos derniers chasseurs sont rentrés aux hangars, tous sérieusement endommagés. Nos boucliers continuent d'être harcelés par cette racaille impériale et ces traîtres d'extérieurs. La situation devient intenable. Il nous faut fuir ! Maintenant !_  
Etnyn médita pendant quelques secondes avant de formuler sa réponse... terrible.  
_- Concentrez nos tirs les plus puissants sur notre corvette pour la détruire.  
- Mais... commandant ?  
- Ne voyez vous pas ? Ils sont certainement tous morts à l'intérieur. Le commando impérial a réussi sa mission, maintenant. Il est trop tard et je ne veux pas que nous ayons fait tout ça pour rien. Que ces chiens d'impériaux meurent avec leur agent de l'ubiqtorat !  
- Bien compris, commandant.  
- Et préparez le saut en hyper espace immédiatement. Je veux que nous dégagions de la zone dans la minute qui suivra la destruction de la corvette. Exécution.  
- A vos ordres._

La coque trembla sous un violent impact.  
_- Le croiseur commence à nous tirer dessus ! _lâcha Emon.  
_- Dépêchons-nous ou nous allons tous y rester !_  
Bien que ficelée, Elna se débattit comme une furieuse pour entraver leur progression. Jamais Ben n'avait vu un saucisson corellien se débattre autant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'humour.  
_- Au revoir, Elna._

Il abattit la crosse de son arme sur le crâne de cette dernière. Avec assez de force pour l'assommer mais assez pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Ben n'aimait pas frapper les femmes et sauf cas d'extrême urgence comme celui-ci, il l'évitait. Elna perdit immédiatement connaissance et l'équipe pu continuer sa progression plus rapidement.  
La coque trembla violemment. Les tirs du vaisseau calamarien traversaient de part en part la structure, tellement ils étaient concentrés. Les ponts s'affaissaient les uns sous les autres, les parois se disloquaient, d'autres implosaient. Partout dans la corvette, le vide de l'espace commençait à s'insinuer, entamant son travail de mort. Un autre tir laser coupa littéralement la corvette en deux, au niveau des passerelles menant au cockpit. Bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, la partie arrière de la corvette se désintègrerait à cause des moteurs et générateurs. La partie avant n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, à présent, qui errerait longtemps dans le vide de l'espace.

_- Plus vite !_ hurla Berek.

Tout autour d'eux, le décor s'était transformé en paysage apocalyptique, en une vision de cauchemar cernée par les flammes et le feu. Ils appréhendaient à chaque instant une explosion devant ou derrière eux qui les aspirerait dans le froid mortel du vide spatial.

_- Nous arrivons !_  
Ils priaient pour que les générateurs n'explosent pas de suite.  
_- Allez, on embarque et plus vite que ça !_

Le second groupe de l'Ender était déjà à l'intérieur... et ils auraient attendu leurs camarades jusqu'à la mort. De brefs sourires furent échangés et la navette s'arracha à vive allure de ce qui n'était plus qu'une épave sur le point d'exploser.

Les générateurs éclatèrent.  
L'espace fut illuminé pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde et ce fut tout.  
La navette de l'Ender était trop près pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'explosion sans dommages. Si elle ne fut pas détruite en même temps que la corvette, c'est peut être que l'Empire avait ses miracles, aussi. Sous le choc de l'explosion qui avait été si violente, tous s'étaient évanouis. Tous sauf Elna qui l'était déjà, évidemment. Carbonisée, endommagée, la navette erra quelques heures dans le vide de l'espace avant d'être récupérée. Le miracle continua ensuite : tout le monde était vivant à son bord. Quelques bobos superficiels, des égratignures tout au plus !

**EPILOGUE**

Le miracle ne s'était pas arrêté à eux, cependant.

L'Errinic avait survécu à ses blessures et son commandant aussi. Dans un état critique, le destroyer impérial montrait avec fierté que sa conception n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais bien d'une longue tradition de perfection en ingénierie impériale. Il fut remorqué et réparé. Certes, les réparations furent longues et s'étalèrent sur une année entière. Certains esprits perfides estimèrent qu'il n'était pas rentable de le réparer. Mais la bataille de Tatooine avait eut un tel impact sur les médias et sur l'Empire que les conseils de ces mauvaises langues furent vite écartés. L'Errinic devait ressortir flambant neuf des stations de réparations et son nom devenir un emblème de la marine impériale. Son équipage fut porté au diapason des éloges impériaux. Les morts furent traités en martyrs et en héros. Les survivants comblés de récompenses et d'éloges. Surtout en ce qui concernait la personnalité du commandant Friner. Encensé par les médias, il n'eut de répit que celui qu'on lui donnait pour dormir, quelques petites heures chaque nuit. Enchaînant interviews sur interviews, avec l'approbation de la hiérarchie impériale, répétant cent fois la même histoire, celle d'un commandant loyal et dévoué au service de l'Ordre Nouveau qui avait fait front contre un ennemi numériquement supérieur _(la propagande impériale avait en en effet bien gonflé le chiffre des assaillants)_ et avait vaincu. Les mois qui suivirent, les demandes de dossiers grimpèrent en flèches dans les bureaux de recrutements. Et la pression était si forte qu'il fallut bientôt nommer au nom de Friner une promotion d'élèves officiers de l'Académie Navale Impériale. Mais tout ce qui avait trait à l'officier des renseignements impériaux et à sa libération avait été bien naturellement occulté. Pas une ligne dans les médias, pas un mot dans les reportages. Mais c'était bien mieux ainsi. Autre chose que les médias enflèrent à outrance : la participation des extérieurs à la bataille. La prime fut bien évidemment occultée (bien qu'elle fut quand même payée à chaque extérieur, sous l'insistance du commandant Friner et avec l'aide de son petit compte en banque, malheureusement, l'Empire se refusant à faire un geste tel que celui-ci envers la frange de la galaxie) et les médias, dirigés par la propagande, s'empressèrent de conclure qu'ils avaient volontairement et de leur plein gré participé à la protection de l'Empire et des valeurs prônées par l'Ordre Nouveau. Mais c'était prendre pour des enfants les citoyens impériaux et tous savaient qu'il n'en avait pas été ainsi. Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, une sympathie toute particulière fut attribuée aux marchands, contrebandiers, neutres, mercenaires et pirates du secteur de Tatooine. Pendant quelques mois, la pression des contrôles impériaux se relâcha même sur la planète des sables et certains contrebandiers s'enrichirent comme il n'était pas permis, enrichissant du même coup l'un des personnages les plus infâmes de la galaxie : Jabba le Hutt. Mais tout avait une fin et les habitudes reprirent, loin, bien loin du siège des renseignements impériaux sur Coruscant...

Le retour de Drek dans les locaux de soins de l'Ubiqtorat - il n'avait pas voulu être hospitalisé ailleurs - fut prétexte à un débordement de joie tel que les Renseignements Impériaux avaient peu connu. Tous s'étaient réunis près de lui, le questionnant et le félicitant : Aenelia, Ethan, Emon, Rahkil, Vandithir, Marlek, Ben (qui s'était fortement penché sur une éventuelle admission au sein de l'Ubiqtorat), Aes, Havelock ainsi que les nouveaux arrivés qui découvraient enfin celui dont tout le monde parlait : Haek, Kaes, Jobal, Antor, Servyn... et ceux à venir : Yom, Arnoh... Il y eut des permissions à n'en plus finir, pour que le retour de Drek soit fêté dignement (et plusieurs fois) dans les meilleurs restaurants impériaux de Coruscant. Les caves de Don Calamarion en prirent un sacré coup, d'ailleurs et il fallut toute la patience de l'agent Svar (plus une désintoxication forcée de Marlek ) pour que les stocks de ce vin aussi célèbre que le temps ne se recomposent. Bref, l'euphorie régna pendant quelques semaines au sein de la plus sérieuse des organisations impériales. Mais tout avait une fin et les choses finirent par se calmer, bien que la tendance était quand même à la décontraction, il va sans dire. Drek avait depuis longtemps quelque chose dans la tête, une idée fixe qui ne le quittait que rarement et qui déclenchait chez lui une véritable obsession. Et un jour, il en fit part à son Superviseur, espérant bien décrocher une réponse positive.

_- Superviseur ? Puis-je vous demander un... petit service ?  
- Non, Drek, non, je vous le dis, c'est impossible._  
La voix était froide mais le regard compréhensif.  
_- C'est contraire aux règlements en vigueur. Je ne peux rien y faire.  
- Voyons, Jasba... vous êtes le Superviseur des Renseignements Impériaux, il me semble. Votre réputation est connue de tous et aucun moff qui se respecte n'osera agir ouvertement contre vous, ni contre votre décision, Jasba !  
- Je resterais sur ma position, jeune Drek, et vous apprendrez à rester à la place qui est la vôtre. Je suis et je resterais pour vous « Superviseur ». Vous me seriez agréable de respecter le protocole et de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
- Bien sur... trop bien, même,_ souffla-t-il d'un air dépité.  
Elle quitta sa chambre comme elle était venue, rapidement et sans un bruit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Vexé et énervé, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil de la nuit.

Le nez encore fragile mais tout son corps réparé, Drek avait quitté depuis quelques jours la chambre de soins dans laquelle il était assigné. Il se sentait tout neuf, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Ses muscles étaient légers et son mental de nouveau d'acier. Drek se sentait pratiquement prêt à participer aux derniers jeux Impériaux sur Coruscant ! Il sautillait à chaque pas et il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'il s'envole.  
Il rencontra et bavarda avec tous ses amis, racontant par-ci ce qu'il n'avait pas encore raconté par-là. Tout le monde voulait savoir les tenants de l'histoire, et même si Drek était tenu au secret, il n'en dérogea pas moins à la règle pour satisfaire la curiosité des membres de l'Ubiqtorat. Il arriva enfin dans son bureau, tant bien que mal, après avoir été acclamé plusieurs fois et avoir été broyé dans les bras puissants d'Emon. Il ferma la porte à clef, pour garder l'illusion d'être quelques minutes enfin libre.  
Sur la table, un petit mot avait été griffonné à la va-vite. L'écriture était ferme mais féminine :

_**« Bloc de sécurité EY-311. Cellule 9. Autorisation 28750. Jasba »**_

Il lut et relut plusieurs fois le petit bout de papier avant de pousser un puissant cri de victoire.

« _Merci, Superviseur_ » pensa-t-il, avant de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué, muni de l'autorisation informatique. Couloirs après couloirs, ascenseurs après ascenseurs, sas après sas, Drek progressa vers le cadeau que venait de lui faire Jasba. Il tapota sur un clavier lumineux le code d'accès et attendit. La lumière rouge au-dessus de la porte clignota et devint verte. Le panneau métallique coulissa. Drek inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
Son costume brillait, il était magnifique.  
Il entra dans la cellule.

_- Bonjour, Elna !_

Attachée pieds et poings liés, elle lui jeta un regard de pure terreur.

_- Je me suis dit... une petite discussion entre vieilles connaissances !_

La porte métallique se referma sur elle-même, étouffant le cri d'horreur de la jeune rebelle...

**A suivre…**


	18. Adieu Nyaris

**Chapitre 1. Tractations sur Kamino**

L'oiseau métallique émergea du néant, déchirant le mince voile qui séparait l'univers réel de l'univers parallèle. Ses trois ailes déployées, la navette impériale de classe Lambda achevait son dernier bond dans l'hyperespace.

Appareillant de Coruscant pour Corellia, elle avait emprunté la célèbre voie commerciale Corellienne qui desservait les planètes de Neimodia, Talus et Tralus. La navette avait ensuite navigué sur la Passe Corellienne, route fréquentée et relativement sûre en raison des nombreuses bornes hyper spatiales qui jalonnaient le parcours en direction de Kamino. Cette route avait grandement aidé les lointaines planètes de Druckenwell, Tatooine ou Génonosis à maintenir un semblant d'économie. Cependant, la durée du trajet des mondes du noyau vers ces planètes, une vingtaine de jours pour un vaisseau équipé d'un hyper propulseur de classe I, garantissait une grande autonomie dont profitait de grands seigneurs du crime tel Jabba-le-Hutt, main dans la main avec les autorités locales impériales.

Tous feux de position allumés, la navette entamait sa lente descente atmosphérique vers la surface de Kamino. Malgré son puissant éclairage, la lourde chape de nuages qui ceinturait la planète réduisait la visibilité à zéro. Le pilote manoeuvrait à l'aveuglette et avait activé son détecteur de collision. Toutefois, le trafic aérien Kaminien était pratiquement inexistant et les risques minimes. Les particularités géophysiques de la planète faisaient qu'il régnait en permanence des conditions détestables : pluies, brouillards, orages et nuages. Une autre particularité voulait que la surface de la planète soit entièrement recouverte d'eau.

Une étendue immense, démesurée, ondulée par le vent et irisée par les éclairs. Une mer infinie, éternelle, pailletée par les gouttes de pluie et parcourue d'étranges arabesques. Les Kaminiens avaient vu le jour près de cette eau bleue et profonde, en subissant tempêtes et caprices météorologiques. Suite à une montée constante et inexorable du niveau des eaux sur leur planète, les Kaminiens furent obligés de s'adapter ou disparaître. Leur culture migra lentement de la terre ferme vers le milieu aqueux. Elle grandit, prospéra et domina la planète. Leur technologie devenue presque sans limites, ce peuple fier et libéré de ses attaches terrestres construisit d'immenses cités sur les eaux, bravant les conditions climatiques et domptant la nature. Mais il y a un pas que ce peuple aquatique ne franchit jamais... car nanti de sa technologie avancée, la conquête de l'univers s'offrait à lui. Soit par manque d'ambition, soit parce que la gestion de leur planète leur suffisait amplement, le peuple Kaminien ne fut jamais un peuple conquérant et laissa aux autres races les avantages et les inconvénients d'une expansion rapide et incontrôlée. Ailleurs, loin, très loin de cette planète, à des parsecs à l'autre bout de la galaxie, la race des sages Calamariens pensait de même.

La navette arriva en vue de la principale cité de Kamino : Tipoca City. L'architecture typique sauta aux yeux de l'officier Drek : les lignes étaient courbes, les traits épurés, les surfaces lisses. De grands dômes métalliques couvraient les bâtiments, surmontés d'un enchevêtrement de tubules et d'antennes. Ce que les Kaminiens avaient construit sur la surface des eaux était purement unique dans la galaxie. En s'approchant plus près de la cité, Drek aperçut une créature étrange jaillir des flots, montée par une sorte d'humanoïde à la peau bleuté. Cet animal représentait aux yeux des visiteurs tout le contraste de la culture Kaminienne. Hybride entre un animal marin et un oiseau, il était dompté et utilisé depuis des millénaires comme moyen de transport. La plupart des Kaminiens préférait ce mode de déplacement aux transports mécaniques et le va-et-vient incessant de ces surprenantes bestioles était fréquent entre les cités sous-marines et la surface, ainsi que dans le ciel orageux.

Les ailes de la navette se replièrent majestueusement alors que le cockpit se verrouillait en position horizontale, comme un oiseau relève sa tête. Lentement, les trains d'atterrissage sortirent de leurs emplacements et entrèrent en contact avec la plate-forme, amortissant le poids imposant de la navette grâce à des pistons hydrauliques dernière génération. Pendant quelques secondes, le décor s'immobilisa sous la pluie battante. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre et la passerelle située sous le cockpit se déplia vers le sol. Deux silhouettes en descendirent et se mirent à discuter.

_- Kamino_, fit Drek.  
_- Une bien étrange planète_, répondit le pilote.  
_- Voici mes consignes. Dégourdissez-vous les jambes si besoin, mais restez à proximité du vaisseau. Il devra être prêt pour un décollage d'urgence._  
Le pilote acquiesça.  
_- Vous craignez quelque chose, officier ?_  
_- Mm… je ne sais pas…_  
Drek sourit légèrement avant de continuer.  
_- ... mais je préfère rester prudent. Les Kaminiens ne sont pas nos ennemis, mais nous nous trouvons tellement loin de la juridiction Impériale !_  
_- La prudence est de mise. J'espère que vos affaires ne s'éterniseront pas, officier._  
_- Combien de fois ai-je vu des hommes payer de leur vie une simple négligence ? Un détail qui leur semblait tellement futile qu'il leur est tout simplement sorti de l'esprit ! Faites attention à vous, pilote._

Le pilote ne trouva rien à redire. Comme il pleuvait à bâtons rompus, il salua Drek en le quittant et remonta hâtivement à bord de la navette impériale. L'officier resta quelques secondes au bas de la passerelle, semblant méditer. Puis il entreprit de gagner le sas d'accès de la plate-forme d'un pas soutenu. Il ne s'était pas protégé avec un quelconque imperméable, trouvant que cela aurait déshonoré son uniforme. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur son uniforme mais il restait stoïque. Ce n'était que de l'eau après tout. Avec un certain soulagement, il atteignit la porte vitrée, qui coulissa sans un bruit à son approche.

_- Bienvenue, officier. Je suis le chef du protocole. Nous vous attendions._  
Drek sourit.  
_- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Taun We_.

La Kaminienne était grande, à l'instar de toute la population. Du haut de ses deux mètres et quelques, elle dominait entièrement l'officier. Sa peau était bleue, pâle et luisante. Ses yeux brillaient d'un noir doux et avenant. Son long cou était drapé dans une broderie jaune et sang qui lui descendait le long du dos. Taun We arborait un ensemble diplomatique de couleur nuit et or, une longue robe étroite et fendue enserrait ses fines jambes, formant une courte traîne quand elle se déplaçait.

_- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire devant le Premier ministre de Kamino_.

Ce que les Kaminiens ne pouvaient concevoir au-dehors, le soleil, ils le reconstituaient à l'intérieur : les couloirs étaient immenses et puissamment éclairés. La luminosité était si forte et contrastait tellement avec l'ambiance sombre de l'extérieur qu'elle obligeait Drek à ciller des yeux.

_- C'est la première fois que vous visitez notre planète, Drek._  
_- Oui_, avoua-t-il_. Je n'ai guère de temps à consacrer aux voyages.  
- Je comprends. Que pensez-vous de ce que vous voyez ?_  
Drek réfléchit un court instant.  
_- Tout est contraste sur Kamino. L'eau et l'air, la lumière et l'obscurité, la technologie et les traditions. Votre planète est une des plus fascinantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Taun We.  
- Merci, officier._

Taun We marchait avec grâce et souplesse. A coté, Drek passait pour un Gamorréen à la démarche lourdaude. Ils arrivèrent devant une vaste porte aux armoiries de Kamino qui coulissa lentement sur son rail magnétique. Une vaste pièce se dévoila aux yeux de Drek. Elle allait de concert avec l'architecture : éclairée, épurée et vide. A son approche, le ministre se leva du seul siège qui semblait présent dans la pièce et le salua.

_- Honoré de votre visite, officier. Je suis Lama Su, premier ministre de Kamino._  
Drek le salua en retour, même si son grade d'officier le dispensait bien d'une telle formule d'obligeance et d'affabilité.  
_- Prenez place, je vous en prie._  
Un siège descendit du plafond et Taun We l'invita à s'y asseoir.  
_- Nous avons appris pour votre défaite près de Yavin. Nous avons été plus que surpris par la destruction de votre si puissante station de combat, _annonça le ministre.

Une première attaque ! pensa Drek. Dans le cadre de futures négociations, Lama Su ne voilait même pas ses pensées, mettant en garde l'Empire qu'il n'était plus aussi puissant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. C'était s'essayer à un jeu dangereux pour le Kaminien… surtout en présence de l'officier.

_- Comme le dit si bien le dicton, nous avons perdu une bataille, pas la guerre. Vous constaterez d'ailleurs la toute puissance de notre armée si, un jour, l'Empire décidait de s'emparer de vos richesses technologiques._

Non, Drek n'allait pas se laisser faire dans ce duel de sous-entendus. Maintenant, Lama Su était prévenu : qu'il arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui.

_- Hum... oui, bien sûr._  
Le Kaminien se racla la gorge et reprit.  
_- Cependant, nous allons tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis ici dans ce seul et unique but, Lama Su_.

Kamino était bien trop éloignée des mondes du noyau pour générer une quelconque attirance. Même ses trésors de connaissance génétique n'auraient pas suffit à intéresser l'Empire. De plus, les Kaminiens veillaient à maintenir une neutralité teintée d'obédience pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes.

_- Bien, bien... je crois me rappeler que dans le passé, nous avions eu affaire à l'Ancienne République pour lui procurer une armée. Armée qui s'est peu à peu portée garante de l'Ordre Nouveau et nous en sommes fiers. L'empereur voudrait-il que nous lui procurions une nouvelle armée ?_

Lama Su était aussi grand que son assistante Taun We. Chez les Kaminiens, la taille n'était plus un sujet de différence depuis qu'elle était contrôlée et imposée génétiquement. Comme tous ses pairs, le Premier ministre avait un teint de peau bleuté qui tirait vers le clair, un long cou gracieux et de grands yeux noirs et profonds qui mettaient mal à l'aise les visiteurs peu habitués.

_- Il a de plus grands projets pour vos ingénieurs en génétique, Lama Su.  
- De... plus grands projets ?_ fit le ministre, soudain intéressé.  
_- Par le passé, votre... notre armée de clones était volontairement "bridée" pour la rendre docile et obéissante. Chaque clone était cependant doué de créativité et d'initiative, ai-je raison ?  
- Oui.  
- Les clones disposaient-ils des mêmes capacités mentales que leur original ?_ questionna Drek.  
_- Oui et non_, souffla le ministre.  
_- Soyez plus clair, Lama Su.  
- La prédisposition génétique est une chose complexe, officier.  
- Ne jouez pas avec moi, Lama Su et expliquez-moi !_  
_- En ce qui concerne l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs n'ont pas jugé nécessaires de traquer les longues et fastidieuses séquences génétiques de prédisposition de l'individu original. En revanche, nous avons amplifié certaines aptitudes naturelles pour rendre chaque clone apte à l'emploi de soldat, comme exigé par le commanditaire. Les clones n'ont donc pas été dotés à l'identique des mêmes capacités mentales._  
- _Mais je crois comprendre que c'est possible_, insista Drek.  
-_ Théoriquement, c'est possible. Rien n'empêche notre technologie de concevoir une reproduction à l'identique. Dans le passé, nous avons crée pour le chasseur de primes Jango Fett un clone quasi fidèle. Mais le travail de nos ordinateurs s'en trouve multiplié. Les délais de séquençages et de repérages des prédispositions génétiques sont énormes, je crains..._  
- _L'Empire vous octroiera une prime supplémentaire, Lama Su. Il mettra à votre disposition les meilleurs supercalculateurs de la galaxie. _  
Les yeux du Premier ministre brillèrent de convoitise.  
_- En effet. Dans ce cas là, tout devient possible, officier.  
- Parlez-moi de la période de gestation et de développement.  
- Hum... la gestation accélérée est de deux mois. Mais le développement dure plusieurs années, c'est la plus longue période, pendant laquelle il faut surveiller les clones, les dresser mentalement, physiquement et tout faire pour qu'ils atteignent rapidement leur maturité psychologique.  
- Combien, Lama Su ?  
- Une dizaine d'année, tout au plus,_ hésita le ministre.  
- _Trop long pour l'Empereur_, rétorqua Drek.  
- _Je vous assure qu'il nous est impossible de faire autrement et...  
- Dans ce cas là, je vous ai dérangé pour rien, Lama Su._  
L'officier se leva, faisant mine de rassembler ses affaires.  
_- Non, attendez !_  
Lama Su regarda de droite à gauche, embarrassé. Il essaya de chercher un encouragement dans le regard de Taun We mais n'y trouva qu'une froideur polie.  
- _Il est possible d'écourter ce délai, mais là encore, rien n'est vérifié.  
- Vous m'intéressez.  
- Suite à la commande concernant l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux se sont penchés sur le moyen d'optimiser la production et les délais de disponibilité._  
_- Et ?  
- Et ils ont mis au point un fragment de code génétique qui accélère la croissance des cellules. En quelques mois, nous pouvions théoriquement obtenir des clones adultes et viables. Mais comprenez-moi bien, c'est très dangereux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas certains de pouvoir veiller à la bonne maturité du clone. A cette vitesse, toutes les subtilités de conditionnement mental sont mises à l'épreuve. Enfin, une croissance accélérée induit un vieillissement prématuré du clone. Vous saisissez ?  
- Aucune importance._

Drek réfléchit quelques secondes. Lama Su continua.

- _Nos casques d'apprentissage traditionnels sont pourvus d'amplificateurs de réceptivité mentale et de synchronisateurs de biorythme qui modulent les fréquences cérébrales du clone. De longues années d'expérimentations ont étalonné au mieux ces appareils complexes. Toute une vie de travail pour certains de nos ingénieurs, en particulier notre estimée Ko Sai. Ce que vous nous demandez…_

L'empereur voulait rapidement des résultats, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. C'était une bonne chose que les Kaminiens se soient penchés sur un développement accéléré du procédé clonique. L'officier reconnu bien là des pratiques commerciales séculaires. Devant Drek, le Premier ministre se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise et s'agitait sur son siège, nerveusement.

_- Je comprends vos hésitations, Lama Su. En temps normal, nous vous aurions laissé du temps. La perte de l'Etoile noire vient de priver l'empire de centaines d'officiers talentueux. Les Académies impériales sont en phase de recrutement intensive, mais nous ne pouvons forcer le destin. Des officiers exceptionnels, par leur aptitude à commander, leur intelligence sur aiguisée et leur dévouement sans bornes, sont perdus pour l'empire... perdus sans votre aide. _

Le premier ministre acquiesça en silence.  
_- Excusez-moi, officier. Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?  
- J'attends_, déclara Drek.  
- _J'aurais aimé savoir si Bevel est mort sur sa station de combat.  
- Bevel... Lemelisk ?  
- Oui, lui-même. J'ai eu l'honneur de le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises et j'ai cru déceler en lui un grand talent, une grande honnêteté.  
- Bevel n'était pas sur l'étoile noire quand elle a explosé.  
- C'est une bonne chose. Bevel est un scientifique brillant._  
Drek hocha la tête, conscient que la conversation prenait une tournure nettement amicale.  
_- Et un Impérial convaincu, ne l'oubliez pas.  
- Bien sur, bien sur._  
- _Pendant que nous y sommes, Lama Su, j'aimerai avoir vos lumières sur un autre détail concernant les clones.  
- Je vous écoute, officier._  
_- Existe-t-il une possibilité scientifique, même infime, pour qu'un clone récupère la mémoire résiduelle de l'original ? Ce qui en ferait un double parfait... Des rumeurs courent et l'Empereur exige une réponse de spécialiste._  
Les yeux du Premier ministre Kaminien se froncèrent. Ce qu'avait dit Drek ne lui plaisait visiblement pas et c'est avec une voix froide qu'il répondit.  
_- Nous sommes des généticiens, officier. Brillants, mais généticiens avant tout. Notre ambition n'est pas de supplanter le créateur, comprenez-le bien. La mort est quelque chose d'irréversible et nous ne prendrons jamais le risque de jouer avec. Pour répondre à votre question, les Kaminiens sont convaincus qu'une telle chose est impossible. Un être est unique, par sa mentalité, sa mémoire, sa façon d'être. Ces spécificités sont issues de son phénotype et ne sont en aucune façon inscrites dans son génotype. Penser qu'une sorte de mémoire résiduelle se transmet par les gênes représente une aberration mentale pour chaque Kaminien qui se respecte._  
_- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ministre. Comprenez que l'Empire a besoin de ces renseignements dans le cadre d'une future collaboration. L'intérêt de l'Empire n'est pas seul en jeu, ne le perdez pas de vue... le vôtre aussi.  
- Je comprends.  
- Abordons un dernier problème, Lama Su, qui n'en est peut être pas un pour votre technologie, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je suis tout ouïe.  
- Avez vous déjà tenté de modifier la structure génétique d'un individu vivant ? Je veux dire : quelle formidable bravade nous ferions à la nature si nous pouvions transformer les êtres qu'elle a fait naître emprunts de défauts ! Imaginez..._  
Le ministre Kaminien esquissa un sourire.  
_- Aussi avancées que sont nos connaissances, officier, elles ne nous permettent pas de réaliser un projet aussi ambitieux... pas encore.  
- Fossé technologique ?_ fit Drek, déçu.  
- _Oui et non_, répondit le ministre, pensif. La nature a crée de puissants garde-fous pour empêcher que des êtres évolués ne puissent jouer avec.  
- _C'est à dire ?_  
Lama Su chercha ses mots. Il n'avait que trop titiller un officier de l'Empire... qui plus est un officier de l'Ubiqtorat. Le temps était à l'apaisement… pour le bien de son peuple.  
_- Nous avions pourtant réuni toutes les connaissances de notre race en matière de génétique. C'est rempli d'enthousiasme que notre projet vit le jour. Nos meilleurs scientifiques s'attelèrent à la tâche et nous ne doutions plus de notre réussite. Mais c'était sans compter la terrible résistance de la nature. De nombreux animaux furent modifiés puis moururent dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais leur structure génétique ne nous permettait pas de conclure définitivement. Dans notre arrogance, nous avons décidé de modifier des Kaminiens. Il y a des nuits, officier, où je peux encore entendre leurs hurlements de souffrance._  
_- Pourquoi cet échec ?  
- Techniquement, la modification génétique d'une cellule adulte engendre un virus, soit mortel soit mutagène, qui la détruit ou la transforme, avant de se propager dans l'organisme entier. Nous pensions contourner le problème en créant une enzyme qui bloquerait le virus à sa source, mais dans ce cas, c'est l'enzyme même qui mutait et perforait le cytoplasme de la cellule, avant de se multiplier et d'attaquer tout l'organisme. Nous avons pensé que c'est dans nos lignes de codes génétiques que se nichait l'erreur, mais nous nous trompions. Après un dernier essai en transformant le codage pour qu'il aide l'organisme à créer de lui-même un contre poison, force fut de constater que la nature trouvait toujours un moyen pour lutter contre le changement. Les monstruosités génétiques que nous avons obtenues en témoignent.  
- Ah... et qu'en avez vous fait ?_ interrogea Drek, mû par une curiosité morbide.  
_- Nous ne pouvions les tuer, même pour abréger leur souffrance... c'était... ce sont toujours nos frères, officier. Nous avons isolé une section pour qu'ils puissent achever leur terrible vie en paix. La société Kaminienne leur est reconnaissante. Le dossier est désormais clos, nos connaissances scientifiques sont insuffisantes. Il faudra des dizaines d'années, voir des centaines, pour que nous triomphions une fois pour toute de la nature. A la seule condition que notre peuple réussisse à surmonter son propre traumatisme_.  
- _Vous les avez parqué comme des pestiférés_, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Drek.  
_- Que vouliez-vous que nous fassions, officier ?_ s'emporta Lama Su_. Leur permettre de déambuler dans les cités comme n'importe quel quidam pour qu'ils contribuent au traumatisme de la population ? Cette décision a été prise en conseil restreint et c'est la seule décision qui nous semblait et nous semble toujours la meilleure !_  
_- Calmez-vous, Lama Su. Je respecte votre choix._

Une agitation se fit derrière Drek : Taun We éclata en sanglots. L'officier fut surpris, il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que les Kaminiens étaient capables de pleurer. Le Premier ministre se leva brusquement de son siège, les bras tendus vers son assistante.

_- Taun We ! Je suis désolé... mais l'officier avait abordé le sujet !_

Taun We s'écroula sur le sol, ses longs bras fins lui protégeant la tête. Elle sanglotait comme si son coeur venait de se déchirer. Drek eut de la peine pour elle, sans comprendre le pourquoi de sa souffrance. Il observa la scène avec intérêt.

- _Taun We !_ souffla Lama Su en s'approchant.  
_- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, Lama Su !_ hurla l'assistante.  
Le premier ministre hésita quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir.  
_- Ce n'est pas notre faute, Taun We, je vous en supplie, calmez-vous !  
- Vous vous croyiez supérieurs ? Vous n'êtes que des monstres, tous ! Je vous hais !_

Lama Su s'avança, dans le but évident de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais la Kaminienne fut plus prompte. Elle se releva, le visage souillé et humide. L'officier remarqua alors que ses larmes ressemblaient étrangement aux larmes humaines. Taun We le dévisagea. Ses grands yeux étaient emprunts d'une douleur infinie et Drek sentit son coeur battre violemment.

_- Ne faites plus un seul pas vers moi !_  
Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme et glaciale. Nul doute que si Lama Su s'était approché à ce moment, Taun We lui aurait sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors, comme le dit l'expression. Mais le ministre n'esquissa aucun geste. Son assistante détourna la tête, essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore sous ses yeux, et s'enfuit de la salle en courant. Drek fut encore une fois surpris, les Kaminiens étaient tellement calmes, leurs démarches si gracieuses, il ne pouvait les imaginer en train de courir. La preuve était : il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Lama Su avait le visage décomposé. La scène se figea pendant de longues minutes et Drek respecta le silence du Premier ministre. En fin de compte, celui-ci se rassit et invita l'officier à en faire autant, fermant les yeux et joignant ses doigts en signe de méditation. Drek n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

_- Le frère de Taun We était l'un des Kaminiens à s'être porté volontaire pour cette expérience de modification génétique...  
- Je peux comprendre sa réaction et je suis désolé d'avoir amorcé le sujet, vraiment.  
- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, officier.  
- Son frère...  
- C'est plus un monstre qu'un Kaminien, maintenant._  
La voix du ministre était emprunt d'une grande tristesse.  
_- Nous nous sommes toujours opposés à ce que Taun We revoie son frère. Le choc serait trop grand pour elle. Ce n'est plus le même, physiquement et mentalement. Le virus mutagène l'a littéralement transformé. C'est... horrible._  
Drek ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer l'horreur d'un tel échec. Stupides et arrogants Kaminiens… mais ce n'était pas son problème.  
_- Je vais prendre congé, _fit Drek_. Il est inutile de continuer la conversation dans l'état actuel des choses. Je vous laisse à vos tourments.  
- Un de mes fidèles vous conduira dans vos quartiers. Votre voyage était long et fatigant. Nous nous reverrons demain. Au revoir, officier_.  
Drek exécuta le même signe de tête, alors qu'il rencontrait le Premier ministre pour la première fois et prit congé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa chambre ou plutôt sa suite, située dans une tour qui dominait la cité. Les Kaminiens avaient une belle idée de l'accueil. Le lit était grand, conçu pour un humain et drapé d'un tissu fin et soyeux de couleur bleu. Une table faite dans un matériau qui ressemblait à du verre et du plastique à la fois, ornait le centre de la suite. Plusieurs chaises du même matériau l'entouraient. En plusieurs endroits, des fauteuils du plus grand confort attendaient qu'on veuille bien les essayer. Le sol beige était moquetté et les murs capitonnés absorbaient tous les bruits. Mais Drek n'y prêtait aucune attention, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Taun We. Il marcha de long en large dans la pièce, comme un fauve en cage. Taun We... que ressentirait-il au plus profond de lui si un membre de sa famille partageait le même sort que l'infortuné frère de Taun We ? Une haine immense, mêlée d'un désespoir sans bornes, une douleur sourde et profonde qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Soudain, l'officier su ce qu'il voulait : retrouver Taun We. Il enclencha un intercom et se renseigna pour savoir ou il pouvait trouver l'assistante du Premier ministre. Pour son malheur, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. L'officier quitta sa suite et déambula dans la cité, cherchant les endroits discrets et calmes ou un être débordant de douleur pouvait déverser son trop plein de larmes sans remords. C'est quand il aperçut des enfants Kaminiens jouer sous la pluie battante qu'il eut l'intuition de chercher à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour lui, les coursives extérieures étaient rares, outre les plates formes d'atterrissage. Il retrouva vite Taun We, sur une sorte de promontoire qui dominait la navette avec laquelle il était venu sur Kamino.

_- Taun We..._  
Elle ne se retourna même pas, ayant reconnu le timbre de voix de Drek.  
_- Je n'ai besoin de personne, officier.  
- Je le sais, vous êtes courageuse. Appelez-moi Drek...  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Drek. Gardez-la pour vous et pour ceux qui en ont besoin. C'est Lama Su qui vous a demandé de venir ?  
- Personne ne me dicte ma propre conduite, Taun We. J'espérais être d'un quelconque soutien. Votre douleur me touche, Taun We.  
- C'est gentil, Drek.  
- Traduction : je peux rester ?  
- Oui... si vous voulez.  
- Alors je reste avec vous.  
- Dites-moi, je m'imaginai les officiers de l'Empire froids et dénués de sentiments. Vous êtes différents des autres, Drek._  
L'officier sourit.  
_- Je ne suis pas un monstre sans pitié, voulez-vous dire ?  
- Je ne voulais pas dire ça !_  
Drek s'assit à coté de Taun We. La pluie tombante salissait son bel uniforme et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Il n'avait plus fière allure, mais il s'en moquait. Ce qui l'importunait n'importunait pas les Kaminiens, visiblement. Drek pensa que c'était tout à fait normal pour un peuple qui venait du fond des mers et pour qui l'eau représentait la vie. Masquant sa gêne, l'officier continua de parler.  
_- Vous aimiez votre frère..._  
Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.  
_- Bien sur. C'était plus qu'un frère pour moi. Avec le temps, nous étions devenus plus que des amis. Nous étions l'un pour l'autre le confident idéal...  
- Je suis tellement désolé.  
- Ne le soyez pas, Drek. La faute repose sur les quelques scientifiques responsables de cette horreur... et sur Lama Su.  
- Il a entériné la poursuite de l'expérience sur les Kaminiens, je suppose.  
- Oui.  
- Votre frère est mort, Taun We. Ce virus mutagène l'a tué et l'a transformé en quelque chose d'autre qui n'est plus votre frère. C'est dur à accepter, je sais, mais il faut que vous fassiez le deuil de votre frère... maintenant._  
La plaie était encore vive, il le savait. Avec le temps, elle se refermerait comme toutes les blessures. Touchée par le souvenir de son frère, Taun We éclata encore une fois en sanglots. Mais cette fois, Drek comptait bien la réconforter. Assis, la Kaminienne était légèrement plus grande que l'officier, mais sans démesure. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et, sous la pluie quasi éternelle de Kamino, il tenta d'atténuer sa terrible douleur...

Taun We était une jolie fille, non seulement pour les critères Kaminiens mais pour l'officier Drek aussi. Malgré la grande différence entre les deux races, il se sentait étrangement attiré par l'assistante du ministre. Il avait passé la nuit suivante à penser à elle. Le lendemain, très tôt, il quitta ses quartiers pour espérer rencontrer la Kaminienne à nouveau. Il n'eut même pas à chercher et la retrouva au même endroit que la veille. Il pleuvait encore, ce qui n'était pas chose rare sur cette planète au climat déplorable. Taun We avait la peau douce, étrangement brillante sous la pluie. Le bleu de sa peau s'irisait sous la lumière des éclairs. Drek était hypnotisé par les grands yeux noirs et expressifs de la Kaminienne. Ils étaient si vivants, si profonds... si beaux aussi, il était forcé de le constater. Les yeux de Taun We reflétaient son âme. Ils restèrent quelque temps à contempler les immenses vagues qui se jetaient aux pieds de la cité, comme d'innombrables monstres qui rugissaient de ne pouvoir l'engloutir sous leur fureur. Sans qu'il fût nécessaire à Drek de faire autre chose, elle se sentit très vite en confiance. Taun We se confia à lui et ils parlèrent longtemps.

_- Vous êtes très jolie, Taun We_.  
L'officier était sincère.  
_- C'est gentil, _dit-elle en riant_. Vous n'êtes pas exigeant, je suis tellement différente de vous, Drek !  
- L'apparence ne signifie rien. Nous le savons tous les deux.  
- Je croyais que l'Empire considérait tous les non humains comme des êtres inférieurs, officier. Je me trompe, peut-être ?_  
Drek se tu un moment, ne sachant à l'évidence quoi répondre.  
_- Vous marquez un point, avoua Drek.  
- Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, je le sais. Vous êtes différent_.

Il soupira et détourna son regard des yeux de la Kaminienne. Elle disait vrai. Apparemment, elle en savait plus sur l'Empire que lui sur Kamino. Drek pensa avec regret qu'elle aurait fait un très bon agent de l'Ubiqtorat. Mieux connaître ses ennemis pour mieux les combattre, la doctrine éternelle. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne brise le silence magique qui s'était installé. Il était temps pour l'officier de prendre congé. Lama Su lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la matinée pour finaliser les tractations entre l'Empire et Kamino. Drek se força mentalement à laisser ses sentiments personnels de coté pour se concentrer sur la réussite de sa mission. L'Empereur avait les yeux sur lui. Il se leva.

_- Drek..._  
Etirant son bras long et fin, elle n'eut aucun mal pour saisir la main de l'officier qui commençait à s'éloigner.  
_- Merci, souffla-t-elle._  
Drek fut ému. Sa main trembla un fugitif instant dans celle de Taun We. Puis il se ressaisit et gagna l'intérieur de la cité, sans se retourner. Sur son passage, quelques Kaminiens se retournèrent, trouvant incongru qu'un officier de l'Empire puisse se promener dans une tenue si sale. Mais Drek n'avait que du mépris pour eux. Avant de rejoindre Lama Su, il fit un détour par la navette de classe Lambda et prit des nouvelles de son pilote. Il fut heureux d'avoir prévu des uniformes de rechange et quitta ses vêtements sales et humides. Quand il déambula à nouveau dans les couloirs de la cité, ses habitants se retournèrent encore, mais plus pour la même raison : Drek resplendissait.

_- Voilà notre offre et ce que nous en demandons._  
L'officier tendit au Premier ministre un dossier au sceau de l'Empereur, qui avait la décence d'être rédigé en Basic et dans la langue maternelle du Kaminien. Celui-ci sourit.  
_- Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour analyser votre offre_, demanda-t-il. _Cependant, soyez déjà certain que le coût d'une telle opération dépassera vos prévisions les plus ambitieuses_.  
_- Vous serez surpris de constater à quel point l'Empire se porte bien, alors_.  
De ses longs doigts, Lama Su feuilleta les quelques pages du dossier pendant que Drek finissait d'inspecter l'architecture de la pièce. Quelques minutes après, il observa attentivement le visage de son interlocuteur et ne fut pas surpris d'y lire de la surprise.  
_- Alors, ministre ?  
- Je… et bien… apparemment je m'étais trompé_, constata-t-il. _L'Empire est bien plus riche qu'il ne l'était à la mort de l'ancienne République.  
- La réponse financière vous convient-elle ?  
- Amplement. Il y a de quoi rajeunir notre parc informatique et génétique, motiver nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux et fédérer notre peuple derrière votre projet._  
_- J'en suis ravi.  
- Je lis avec surprise dans votre dossier des noms comme Tarquin, Bast… Je me doute de l'utilisation que vous ferez de ces clones, officier. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que de miser sur la qualité de vos officiers. Très judicieux. Très judicieux aussi le fait d'avoir à leur insu prélevé quelques-unes de leurs cellules.  
- Ceci ne vous regarde pas, Lama Su. Poursuivons : nous sommes donc d'accord sur la vitesse de maturation des clones ?_  
_- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour respecter le nouveau délai. Mais vous porterez la responsabilité de l'éventuelle instabilité et du rapide vieillissement de vos clones, officiers. Ceci est donc réglé pour moi.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lama Su, nous sommes confiants dans les prouesses techniques de votre peuple.  
- Merci_, répondit-il en abaissant sa tête.  
_- Une dernière chose, ne tentez plus d'expériences sur votre peuple comme vous l'avez fait par le passé. Par égard pour votre assistante et pour votre propre fierté._  
_- Ne nous donnez pas d'ordres, officier. Nous savons ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Et nous ferons toujours selon notre volonté._

Drek remit une dernière fois les choses en place. Il se leva brusquement et pointa un doigt vers le ministre en guise d'avertissement. Sa voix devint aussi dure que le plus dur des aciers de Géonosis et aussi froide que la plus froide des banquises gelées de Hoth.

_- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas bien appréhendé la situation, Lama Su. Il me suffit d'un seul claquement de doigt, un seul petit rapport de quelques lignes vers ma hiérarchie, pour que l'Empire s'intéresse à votre planète et à vos connaissances génétiques. Même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, Kamino est loin d'être inaccessible pour une flotte entière équipée d'hyper propulseurs de classe I et de super lasers capables de réduire en cendre vos misérables défenses. Vous serez le témoin de la déchéance de votre peuple car il sera brisé, anéanti, soumis, torturé et réduit en esclavage. Enfin, l'Empire s'emparera de vos connaissances. Vous êtes assez sage pour éviter tout ceci, j'en suis convaincu, Lama Su, alors montrez-vous plus prudent à l'avenir et cessez de me provoquer._

Drek mentait.

Kamino était bien trop loin pour une si grande opération. L'armée aurait été obligée de prévoir un plan de soutien, de ravitaillement et de logistique qu'elle n'était plus en mesure d'assumer. De plus, l'Empereur n'aurait jamais accepté d'envoyer si loin ne serait-ce qu'un petit détachement de ses forces. Les temps se montraient trop incertains et l'empire disposait de biens d'autres ressources. Mais tout cela, Lama Su n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, pensa Drek.

_- Je m'excuse de mon comportement, officier.  
- La suite seulement nous le prouvera, Lama Su.  
- Dois-je lancer le programme génétique dès aujourd'hui ?  
- Ce serait pour le mieux, en effet._  
Le Premier ministre appuya sur un bouton situé sur l'accoudoir gauche de son siège.  
_- Convoquez immédiatement dans mon cabinet les chefs généticiens de toutes les sections._  
Une voix grésillante osa émettre un jugement.  
- _Beaucoup de responsables généticiens sont absents, ou occupés. Faut-il tous les convoquer ? Ils mettront plusieurs heures à venir et n'apprécieront pas..._  
_- Cela suffit ! Restez au poste qui est le votre et obéissez maintenant !_  
Drek regarda le ministre, une flamme d'amusement dans les yeux.  
_- Le respect aveugle de la hiérarchie n'est pas le point fort de votre peuple, n'est-ce pas, Lama Su ? Faites attention, c'est dangereux._  
_- Dangereux pour votre Empire, qui s'étend sur toute la galaxie et a pour ambition de la dominer. Pas pour les Kaminiens. Il y a longtemps que la conquête de l'univers n'est plus une priorité pour nous. C'est pourquoi notre peuple s'est spécialisé dans la génétique... et y a excellé, ce qui explique votre présence aujourd'hui.  
- Vos paroles sont empruntes de bon sens._  
Drek consulta le bracelet métallique qu'il portait sur son poignet gauche.  
_- L'argent sera donc viré sur vos comptes une fois mon rapport transmis. Je reviendrais dans le temps imparti pour récupérer les premiers clones. Personne ne doit être au courant de notre tractation commerciale. Si cela devait s'ébruiter, nos soupçons se porteraient très vite sur vous, Lama Su, avez-vous compris ?_  
_- Très bien. Si c'est pour les rebelles que vous vous inquiétez, soyez assuré de la discrétion de notre peuple, comme le passé vous l'a déjà montré.  
- Parfait._

Il pleuvait... était-il encore la peine de le préciser ? sur Kamino. Les feux de balises de la navette de transport Lambda venaient de s'allumer, suivis de peu par le doux ronflement des moteurs subluminiques. Personne n'assistait au départ de l'officier, comme personne n'avait assisté à son arrivée, d'ailleurs. A part une ravissante Kaminienne à la peau douce et aux grands yeux noirs.

_- J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, Taun We.  
- Dans quelques mois, Drek.  
- Quelque chose me dit que vous allez me manquer.  
- Vous m'oublierez, à mon avis.  
- Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le coeur humain.  
- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre_.  
Drek lui sourit.  
- Comment se dit-on au revoir sur Kamino ?  
_- Faisons plutôt ça à la manière humaine, vous risqueriez d'être déçu.  
- Approchez-vous, Taun We._  
Celle-ci s'approcha avec grâce et Drek lui fit un baiser sur la joue.  
_- Au revoir, officier.  
- A bientôt, charmante Kaminienne._

Il rejoignit la navette et ne se retourna pas. La passerelle se rétracta et rejoignit sa position initiale. Les feux de position clignotèrent et la navette s'éleva lentement vers le ciel ombragé. Ses deux ailes latérales se déplièrent pour lui permettre d'atteindre sa vitesse de croisière. Taun We se trouvait encore sur la baie d'atterrissage, seule, quand la navette s'arracha de l'orbite de Kamino. Les pensées de Drek se tournèrent vers l'Empereur et l'Ubiqtorat. Mentalement, il tenta de mettre au point l'ébauche du rapport qu'il allait transmettre à sa hiérarchie. Rapport très important pour l'empire et pour sa propre carrière. L'officier avait trouvé en Taun We un excellent moyen de surveiller le Premier ministre de Kamino. Au cas ou il aurait la mauvaise idée de jouer un tour aux impériaux, où même de jouer double jeu en offrant aux rebelles les mêmes services. Il fallait toujours se méfier, la terreur ne suffisait pas toujours. Taun We jouerait une excellente et involontaire espionne. La navette n'était toujours pas passée en hyperespace. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Drek s'en aperçut et décida d'aller aux nouvelles. Peut être qu'une avarie soudaine posait problème au pilote. La navette devrait peut-être retourner sur Kamino pour être vérifiée. L'officier sourit devant cette éventualité.

La porte du cockpit était verrouillée de l'intérieur.  
_- Pilote, que se passe-t-il ?_  
Devant l'absence d'une quelconque réponse, Drek tambourina sur la porte.  
_- Nom de... pilote ! Répondez !  
- Restez calme, officier, et tout ira bien._  
La voix était bien celle de son pilote, mais son intonation avait changé. Elle était devenue plus agressive et plus assurée.  
_- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas en route pour Coruscant ?  
- Coruscant est le dernier de vos soucis à présent, _ironisa l'autre  
Drek comprit aussitôt.  
- _Traître ! Vous êtes à la solde de la Rébellion ! Vous allez me livrer à eux !_  
_- Vous avez toujours été perspicace, officier. Asseyez-vous et attendez l'abordage du vaisseau rebelle, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous...  
- Pourriture de Républicain !_  
Drek sentit une vague de panique l'envahir et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture...

**Chapitre 2. L'invention de Marlek**

Rapidement et sans perdre de temps, Drek se dirigea vers la soute où il avait déposé son bagage. Après l'avoir fouillé avec un début de fébrilité, il attrapa le mystérieux bracelet. Il était un peu lourd et l'officier n'avait pas jugé utile de le mettre à son poignet. Il se remémora cette fameuse discussion avec son ami scientifique, quelques jours avant de partir en mission...

Marlek l'avait mandé dans son laboratoire et attentait avec impatience son arrivée. Il avait conçu un tout nouvel instrument spécialement pour la mission de son ami officier. Son laboratoire était situé dans les sous-sols de l'Ubiqtorat, évidemment. C'est là qu'il pouvait disposer de l'espace comme il l'entendait car il y en avait à foison. Il avait agencé plusieurs salles annexes et une grande, immense salle centrale où il menait ses expériences les plus importantes pour l'Empire. Il y régnait en permanence une odeur indéfinissable, celle de produits chimique mélangés avec des odeurs d'huiles. L'antre de Marlek recelait autant de trouvailles biochimiques que de mécaniques en tout genre : robots, engins, accessoires divers... une chambre de grand enfant !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Marlek dévoilait le curieux appareil.

_- A quoi sert cet objet étrange ?_ demanda l'officier.

Marlek lui sourit, hochant la tête avec un air condescendant. Décidément, pensa-t-il, tout ce qui ne touchait pas à l'art des belles paroles le laissait indifférent.

_- Attends, laisse-moi deviner... un piège à jeunes et jolies humaines ?  
- Tsss... c'est un émetteur d'urgence, assez spécial, je l'avoue.  
- En quoi est-il différent des autres ?  
- Il fonctionne dans l'espace.  
_  
Marlek avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Pour lui, c'était l'enfance même de l'art et il acceptait difficilement que les autres comprennent moins facilement. Il lui arrivait souvent de devoir répéter les choses, voir de les rendre plus simple, ce qui lui était insupportable car la science ne devait pas être simplifiée. Plus simple, moins efficace, c'était presque un blasphème. Les scientifiques étaient des incompris !

_- Dans l'espace ? Allons donc, Marlek, tu veux me faire croire que cette petite chose dispose de la puissance nécessaire pour envoyer des ondes à travers l'espace ?  
- Non, en plein espace, à part les moyens de communication traditionnels, on ne peut encore rien faire.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors cette petite chose s'utilise près d'une planète.  
- Pour attirer tous les Impériaux du secteur et dévoiler les plans de l'Empereur au grand jour ?  
- Sceptique, Drek, comme toujours, attends que je t'explique._

L'officier afficha une moue interrogative pendant qu'il tripotait l'objet en question, le soupesant et le retournant dans tous les sens, pour en saisir la signification cachée.

_- Tu n'imagines pas les heures que j'ai passé sur la conception de ce bidule. Au début, c'était relativement amusant. Mais le plus complexe fut de réduire un transducteur à annulation de masse. Imagine ! J'ai réussi grâce à un nouveau composé que j'ai mis dans la bobine de supraconducteurs..._

Drek cilla des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de les fermer d'un air dépité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer quelque chose à son vieil ami.

_- Je sais, tu ne comprends rien. Je vais faire plus simple, ça te va ?_

L'officier hocha la tête, conscient qu'il touchait là aux limites de ses connaissances. Mais aucune connaissance n'était parfaite et Drek avait des priorités, dans lesquelles ne se retrouvait ni l'électronique avancé ni la physique quantique. Plutôt les sciences humaines, études comportementales et histoire de la galaxie.

_- Comme je te disais, cet émetteur s'utilise aux environs d'une planète ou, note bien, d'une quelconque installation disposant d'une balise de communication faisant partie de la matrice à liaisons hyper spatiales de type S , en bref de l'ancien holoréseau de la république._

Drek rassembla ses maigres connaissances, mais il connaissait l'histoire de la défunte république. Il avait aussi longuement étudié la naissance et le développement de son archaïque réseau de communication.

_- Tu veux dire... ?  
- ... que cet émetteur envoie son signal de détresse directement au centre Ubiqtorateur le plus proche, en utilisant un code prioritaire et crypté et se servant des relais de communication les plus proches. Tu vois, il fallait y penser !_ s'exclama Marlek.  
_- Très ingénieux, ton bidule... c'est un concept purement Ubiqtorien ! Je ne pense pas avoir à m'en servir, cependant, mais je te remercie de penser à ma sécurité... avant de penser à une certaine cave !  
- J'espère aussi, mais je préfère être prudent. En ce qui concerne la cave, je poursuis mes expériences sur la synthèse de notre vin, mais c'est complexe. Il va me falloir des crédits supplémentaires pour quelques équipements dont je te passe la description, si tu peux t'en occuper.  
- Je contacterai les services financiers dès que je rentrerai de mission._

Marlek hésita avant de lâcher d'un air faussement désintéressé :

_- Et surtout… fais attention à toi.  
_

L'officier se retourna vers son ami et lui lança un large sourire moqueur.

_- Hé... _(il marqua une pause)_. C'est moi !_

Mais Marlek s'en était déjà retourné au monde qui était le sien, celui des formules scientifiques abstraites, des réactions chimiques imprévisibles et des bidouillages électromécaniques improbables. L'officier Drek contempla longuement le gadget de son ami et le mit négligemment dans sa poche…

**Chapitre 3. Ben Yardis**

Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en servir, pas dans ces circonstances !

L'officier alluma le transmetteur et y tapa une série incompréhensible de chiffres. Une petite diode rouge se mit à clignoter tandis que l'indicateur de transmission se remplissait. Tout d'un coup, Drek sentit une monté de puissance dans les moteurs de la navette : ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer en hyper espace. Et ce maudit émetteur qui n'émettait pas. Drek pesta tout haut. Soudain, les parois métalliques tremblèrent autour de lui de façon imperceptible. L'hyper propulsion venait d'être activée au grand dam de l'officier. Rempli d'espoir, il jeta un regard sur le bracelet : la diode était passée verte ! Enfin !

L'instant d'avant, la navette de classe Lambda dérivait dans le vide de l'espace, à quelques encablures de l'énigmatique planète Kamino. L'instant d'après, elle s'était évanouie, comme absorbée par un vortex invisible et affamé, vers une destination inconnue. Tout aussi invisible, une infime déformation moléculaire, le signal d'urgence émit par Drek, se propagea en quelques microsecondes vers la planète océan, où il fut capté par un récepteur Kaminien de grande puissance. Sans que l'opérateur s'en rende compte, c'était après tout le but cherché, l'onde coda un envoi de priorité principale et un émetteur quelque part sur la planète se déplaça de quelques millimètres, à l'insu de tous, pointant son dard électronique vers la planète des planètes, le Centre Impérial. Aussitôt, un flux invisible de tachions en sortit et se projeta à travers l'espace à une vitesse subliminale. Le courageux petit flux, inqualifiable et inquantifiable, traversa bien des périples, bravant des tempêtes électromagnétiques, transperçant des novas, des pulsars et autres joyeusetés avec la même efficacité. Un instant, il douta même de pouvoir accomplir sa mission car un puissant trou noir se dressait sur sa route. Il resta de marbre, malgré le chant des sirènes qui provenait du coeur du puit sans fond. La matière, l'antimatière et même la lumière tombaient sous son charme destructeur, plongeant dans l'abysse ultime, vers une destinée sombre et inconnue. Mais rien ne réussit à perturber notre rapide petit flux qui le traversa sans même s'en apercevoir. Quelques heures standards plus tard, fatigué, il atteignait le récepteur principal de l'Ubiqtorat sur Coruscant, une énorme parabole d'acier qui dressait sa masse au-dessus de la circulation dense des véhicules en tout genre. Le message transmis, notre petit flux s'éteignit, goûtant à un repos mérité et éternel...

Un bip retentit dans la petite pièce. L'agente préposée aux transmissions s'activa tout d'un coup. Elle se leva énergiquement de son petit bureau glacé pour se diriger à travers les immenses couloirs de l'Ubiqtorat, vers le bureau de l'acharnée et travailleuse Superviseur. L'agent, qui était une agente et dont les courbes étaient magnifiquement mises en valeur par son uniforme, tapa discrètement à la porte du bureau. Une voix féminine mais très autoritaire lui demanda de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Malgré l'heure tardive, la vue de Coruscant était toujours aussi surprenante, belle et grandiose. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et transmis oralement, toujours aussi efficacement, le message au Superviseur Jasba Ven. Puis elle tendit un petit morceau de papier crypté. Au fur et à mesure que la série de code se déchiffrait sous le regard du Superviseur, son visage se métamorphosait. Il devint triste et soucieux, prenant d'un coup plusieurs années. Jasba regarda dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence la préposée aux transmissions se permit d'intervenir.  
_- Voulez-vous autre chose ?  
- Non... merci... vous pouvez disposer._  
Elle salua réglementairement et sortit de la pièce. Le superviseur ne répondit même pas, trop préoccupée par l'événement. Tout d'un coup, elle décrocha le visiophone interne de l'Ubiqtorat, d'une étrange couleur violette et composa plusieurs numéros. Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps...

Ben Yardis était un tout jeune produit de l'Académie, où il avait obtenu une très bonne mention, ainsi que son grade tant convoité d'officier. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour Helena, sa défunte fiancée, morte il y a quelques années dans un terrible accident. Au fil du temps, Ben avait réussi à chasser de son esprit torturé les images de son bonheur disparu. Il se concentrait plus facilement sur son travail, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre plus sérieux et plus efficace sur les champs de bataille. Sorti de l'Académie, le jeune Ben Yardis avait incorporé le prestigieux Escadron Ender, suite à ses états de service. Formation d'élite utilisée dans le dénouement de situations critiques, bien équipée et recrutant la crème des officiers, l'Escadron Ender était connu à travers toute la galaxie, mais bien peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la couleur de leurs uniformes, tellement ses interventions restaient discrètes et efficaces. Ben y avait rapidement fait ses preuves et du jeune officier sortit de l'école, il était devenu un maillon important de l'Escadron. Ses conseils étaient reconnus et écoutés.  
Leur locaux se trouvaient sur Coruscant, du moins leur quartier général. Mais pour préserver l'anonymat de ses membres et la discrétion de ses opérations, leur QG arborait la façade d'une entreprise relativement peu connue et qui n'intéressait personne. Quiconque aurait fouillé un tant soit peu dans les dossiers et les comptes de l'entreprise se serait aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Pas d'activité visible, pas de transactions, pas de listing du personnel, jamais aucune lumière de l'extérieur, des recettes et des dépenses inexistantes... mais personne ne se souciait d'une entreprise comme celle-ci et c'était exactement l'effet escompté. De plus, aucun des soldats de l'Escadron ne devait être reconnu. Dès l'incorporation, les dossiers des candidats étaient tous effacés et remplacés par d'autres. Leurs vies étaient maintenant confidentielles et l'Empire pouvait en disposer comme bon lui semblait. Quand Ben pénétra la première fois dans les locaux, il fut agréablement surpris. Malgré les apparences, les locaux du QG étaient flambant neuf et techniquement très à la pointe du progrès.

Au milieu d'une matinée comme tant d'autres, Ben se trouvait en train de faire du sport dans la salle de musculation. Une condition physique rigoureuse leur était demandée pour mener à bien les missions parfois éprouvantes qu'ils avaient à accomplir. La journée était régulièrement divisée en trois parties : entraînement physique, cours et théorie, pratique et simulations. Les recrues n'avaient que peu de temps libre et même quand ils en disposaient, ils le mettaient à profit pour réviser et s'entraîner. Au bout de quelques mois d'un pareil rythme, il était courant que les jeunes recrues ne se reconnaissent plus dans un miroir ! Ben était en train de travailler sa vitesse de frappe sur une cible mobile quand une alarme discrète retentit dans le bâtiment. Il ne l'entendit pas de suite. C'est une petite lumière rouge clignotante qui attira son attention. La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître son ami Berek.

_- C'est l'alarme, Ben !_ claironna-t-il.

Ben acquiesça. Il désactiva le dispositif d'entraînement et essuya rapidement la sueur de son visage. Il enfila à la hâte son uniforme, un treillis facile à mettre et se lança en courant dans les couloirs. Il arriva en même temps que les autres en salle de briefing. La pièce était grande et confortable et une table imposante trônait en son milieu. Quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, un émetteur holographique projetait en son centre les informations importantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général Merlouif arriva. Le briefing pu alors commencer.

_- Bonjour à tous_, entama-t-il.

Sa voix était grave, bourrue et sa moustache frémissait quand il parlait.

_- Voici les faits. A dix heures et trente-trois minutes, heure locale, l'Ubiqtorat recevait un appel de secours de l'un de ses agents en mission. Le signal provenait de Kamino, dans la bordure extérieure. Selon toutes vraisemblances, l'Agent Drek Svar vient d'être capturé par les forces rebelles. Les agents de cet organisme sont remarquablement bien formés pour résister aux interrogatoires, mais ils ne peuvent pas éternellement cacher ce qu'ils savent. C'est là que nous intervenons. Des questions ?_  
_- L'Ubiqtorat ne possède-t-il pas sa propre force d'intervention ?_ fit remarquer une recrue.  
_- C'est exact. Ils sont aussi capables que nous pour le sauver des griffes ennemies. Mais Drek Svar possède une trop grande valeur aux yeux de l'alliance rebelle. En ce moment même, les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat sont espionnés, peut-être de l'intérieur et très certainement de l'extérieur. Dès que l'Oméga Force se mettra en branle, ces maudits mouchards avertiront leur contact et il sera certainement impossible de retrouver l'agent. Ils le changeront de planète et de système autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que nous perdions sa trace. L'Ubiqtorat jouera le mort pour tromper la vigilance ennemie, pendant que nous préparerons notre intervention._  
_- Comment avons-nous localisé sa trace ?_  
_- Nous avons donc contacté Kamino. Et nous avons obtenu une entière coopération de leur part. Ils nous ont fourni les renseignements de leurs radars. Nous avons ainsi obtenu l'heure de passage en hyperespace de la navette, et quelques indices quant aux destinations possibles._

Le général reprit son souffle et aiguisa sa fine moustache.

_- Les ordinateurs viennent de calculer les trajectoires possibles et leur durée. Ils les ont comparé aux registres d'arrivées des différentes planètes et il y a de fortes présomptions pour que l'agent soit détenu sur Tatooine. C'est une planète trop éloignée de la juridiction impériale pour que les rebelles se sentent inquiétés. Mais à la moindre alerte, ils n'hésiteront pas à se déplacer autant de fois que nécessaire. Il y a d'autres présomptions sur d'autres planètes, mais les ordinateurs ne leur ont accordé qu'un pourcentage de chance minime. Cependant, certains d'entre vous iront sur ces planètes pour préparer une éventuelle intervention. Le gros de l'Escadron Ender se rendra sur Tatooine, nous n'avons pas alerté la garnison locale pour ne pas alerter les rebelles. Certains de nos agents sont déjà en place sur la planète et entament les premières investigations dans la plus extrême discrétion. Nous allons mettre à profit notre avantage, soldats !_

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se détacha, sortant de l'obscurité.

_- Prenez place parmi nous, Lieutenant Emon Kalem._

Le général se tourna vers les membres de l'Escadron Ender.

_- Je vous présente le directeur de la célèbre force Oméga, de l'Ubiqtorat. Sur demande de leur part, nous avons accepté qu'il participe activement à la préparation et au déroulement de notre intervention. Je suis certain que ses conseils nous serons utiles dans notre recherche de perfection._  
_- C'est trop d'honneur, Général. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre._

Emon était un fin et grand gaillard, mais on distinguait sous sa combinaison treillis une musculature développée. Son visage tirait vers l'ovale et ses yeux brillaient de confiance et de sagesse.

_- J'avais fini de leur expliquer ce que nous savons déjà tout deux._

Il regarda le bracelet à son poignet et reprit la parole.

_- P'tits gars, préparez votre barda, embarquement dans 17 minutes pour les navettes en partance pour l'Errinic. Nous achèverons le briefing pendant le voyage. Exécution._

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les soldats se trouvaient rangés devant l'embarcadère n°18, où plusieurs navettes Lambda les attendaient. Quand la voûte nuageuse de Coruscant s'effaça, remplacée par la voûte céleste, un spectacle magnifique s'offrit à leurs yeux : le resplendissant et phénoménal Errinic. Ce dernier orbitait avec une grâce imposante autour du Centre Impérial, symbole vivant de la force inébranlable de l'Empire. Il en avait connu des batailles, dont une majorité de victoires écrasantes. Tous avaient hâte de voir de l'intérieur cette splendeur qui, de nombreuses fois, avait fait briller l'honneur de l'Empire en remportant des batailles perdues d'avance. Leurs navettes furent lentement tractées et entraînées dans un des nombreux hangars du stardestroyer. La procédure dura quelques minutes, que Ben utilisa pour connaître un peu plus le membre de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Directeur de l'Oméga Force, c'est ça ?_ interrogea-t-il.

Emon était assis à coté de lui et il tourna la tête.

_- C'est ça... mais je trouve le terme un peu pompeux. Appelez-moi Emon, simplement.  
- Ca me va. Je suis Ben Yardis, enchanté.  
- J'ai lu votre dossier... brillante carrière, Ben.  
- Je pensais que mon dossier était de ces dossiers que peu de gens peuvent espérer lire ?  
- Il l'est. Disons que j'ai un haut niveau d'habilitation dans l'Ubiqtorat. Ceci explique cela.  
- En tout cas, merci.  
- De rien,_ répondit Emon sérieusement. _Vous êtes un officier prometteur et j'ai hâte de vous voir, votre escadron et vous, à l'oeuvre. Ca ne saurait tarder, je pense._  
_- Les rebelles sont d'ores et déjà cuits, et ce ne sera pas à cause du soleil de Tatooine !_

Ben s'esclaffa de bon coeur, Emon hocha la tête et d'autres qui suivaient leur conversation sourirent.

Quand la navette se fut immobilisée, la cloison s'effaça, libérant les hommes et leur matériel sur la baie d'embarquement. L'intérieur du vaisseau ressemblait à une vaste fourmilière. Tout y était organisé jusqu'au plus petit détail, et pourtant le premier sentiment qu'on en avait était celui d'une cohue générale. Des uniformes de toutes les teintes, des armures brillantes, des combinaisons fières et sombres, des robots de toutes les formes, tout n'était que mouvement et disparité. Une silhouette familière s'approcha : le général Merlouif les attendait déjà.

**Chapitre 4. Une séance d'interrogation à l'ancienne**

Drek reprit connaissance.  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait était l'irruption brutale des soldats rebelles dans la navette. Puis son esprit avait sombré dans un puit noir et profond. Des rayons paralysants, à n'en pas douter. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, l'officier se trouvait dans une petite pièce aux parois métalliques. Un néon diffusait une pâle clarté sur les murs sans âmes. Il se trouvait assis sur une chaise, les mains ligotées derrière le dos du dossier. On ne l'avait pas encore touché, ni maltraité. Pas encore, du moins. Il ne chercha même pas à se défaire de ses liens, se doutant que le noeud avait été fait avec efficacité. De toute façon, cela ne lui aurait servi à rien. Il se décontracta donc et attendit patiemment une visite prochaine. Quand il fut certain que la trotteuse dans sa tête venait d'effectuer son soixantième tour, il se prit à rire. Le petit jeu et la petite mise en scène étaient fort bien connus de l'agent Drek, qui l'avait appliqué à quelques reprises. C'était tellement prévisible. Classique. Faire mijoter le prisonnier à petit feu en lui faisant ressasser et ressasser sa situation. Situation qui n'était pas très plaisante pour l'officier, mais il n'allait pas leur donner ce plaisir. Certainement pas. Il s'étira et décida, contre toute attente, d'essayer de dormir. Sa tête pendait en arrière et ses jambes étaient allongées, ce n'était pas confortable mais il avait connu pire. Il chercha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil dans les premières minutes... et dans les suivantes, ce fut le sommeil qui le prit à l'improviste. Drek avait peu dormi ces dernières nuits et son corps avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour récupérer.

Il rêva. Combien d'heures Drek avait passé à dormir, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais il se rappelait très bien du personnage récurent qui était revenu dans chacun de ses rêves, comme un leitmotiv. Taun We. Cette... charmante ? Kaminienne dont il s'était rapproché au cours de sa mission. Au cours de ses rêves, elle arborait toujours la même tenue, magnifique et lumineuse. Son long cou penché sur lui, la conseillère lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort, de courage. A chaque fois qu'il voulait parler, elle lui intimait le silence en posant un doigt délicat sur les lèvres de l'officier. Elle lui caressa même les cheveux pendant un temps, apaisant ses craintes et ses doutes.

Après avoir été réveillé de la manière la plus brutale qui soit, une paire de gifles, Drek pouvait encore apercevoir la jolie Kaminienne qui lui susurrait que tout se passerait bien, qu'il devait avoir confiance. Il leva les yeux et détailla son interlocuteur... ou plutôt, son interlocutrice, car il s'agissait bien d'une rebelle de la gente féminine. Il fut terriblement surpris et cela devait se lire sur son visage.

_- Je vous étonne ?_ commença-t-elle d'une voix pas si froide. _Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de voir une femme diriger un interrogatoire, avouez-le. L'empire que vous servez reste un indécrottable ramassis de misogynes, en plus de leurs nombreux autres défauts._  
Drek se cantonna au mutisme.  
_- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? Ce n'est pas galant de votre part, officier.  
- J'ai tendance à oublier la galanterie quand je suis réveillé d'une si charmante façon._

Elle sourit et Drek l'observa avec minutie. Elle était très mignonne, et là encore, il fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver devant lui une femme, et encore moins une femme au physique si agréable. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux qui lui descendaient sur les épaules. Plusieurs mèches rebelles encadraient un visage doux et fin, tandis que deux petits yeux aux reflets émeraude l'épiaient et le jaugeaient. Si on ajoutait à cette description que la jeune femme possédait des courbes à rendre jalouse n'importe laquelle des mannequins de Coruscant, Drek aurait pu se croire au paradis. Une mallette disposée à coté d'elle, à moitié ouverte, laissait apparaître une gamme d'outils de tailles et de formes diverses destinés à la pratique séculaire de la torture raffinée. L'officier revint vite sur terre.

_- Oh !_ pouffa-t-elle. _Je suis certaine que vous avez aimé ça._  
_- Il va sans dire que je préfère être giflé par une créature aussi charmante que vous._  
Cette discussion commençait à l'amuser, finalement.  
_- Merci pour le compliment, officier. Vous voyez, vous redevenez galant.  
- Ne pas l'être serait un affront pour mon ego, même dans la situation actuelle._  
Elle lui envoya une dose non négligeable de phéromones sexuelles à travers le regard.  
_- Je connais pratiquement votre vie par coeur,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je n'en doute pas. Le contraire m'eut étonné. Mais votre misérable service de renseignements ne vous a communiqué que ce que l'Empire voulait que vous sachiez._  
Sa voix avait frôlé le dédain.  
_- Drek... ne le prenez pas comme çà, tout avait si bien commencé entre nous ! Vous venez de me vexer, vraiment. J'avais tellement envie de vous surprendre, vous m'avez coupé dans mon élan. Pourtant je sais des choses sur vous que même l'Ubiqtorat ignore. Vilain garçon. Pour la peine, je crois bien que je vais vous punir._

Elle farfouilla sa mallette et en sortit un bandeau d'une teinte violemment rougeâtre. D'une main experte, elle banda les yeux de l'officier, sans oublier de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa joue alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Drek en connaissait un bout sur l'art de déstabiliser. Mettre le prisonnier en situation d'anxiété en le privant du sens de la vue. Encore un classique des manuels sur la torture douce. Par contre le baiser, lui, n'était mentionné nulle part !

_- Vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne connais même pas le vôtre...  
- Pour vous, ce sera Elna, bel officier._  
Drek perçut le son d'outils qui s'entrechoquaient. La punition ?  
_- J'ai choisi un outil particulièrement classique que vous connaissez bien, officier. Mais je vous laisse la surprise de le découvrir, et aussi de découvrir sur quelle partie de votre corps j'en jouerai._  
_- Elna, s'il vous plait, vous savez bien que c'est inutile,_ constata Drek. _Je suis pratiquement conditionné pour subir ce genre de traitement tout en gardant le sourire ! Ce n'est pas..._

_  
_Une vive douleur sur sa cuisse gauche. Un jaillissement de souffrance puis plus rien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Drek douta de son conditionnement. Mais la douleur s'effaça comme par enchantement. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler. La douce voix d'Elna lui parvint.

_- Je sais, ça fait mal. Vous m'en voyez désolée.  
- J'en doute... mais ce n'est pas la question_, lui répondit une voix affaiblie.  
_- Effectivement, officier. Je vous sais extrêmement intelligent. Mettez-vous un instant à ma place... que feriez-vous pour obtenir ces précieux renseignements ?  
- Et bien, puisque nous parlons d'égal à égal, en ce qui concerne ce domaine tout du moins, j'emploierai en premier lieu le levier psychique car je ne suis pas un adepte des tortures physiques. Avec moins de douceur que vous, je dois bien l'admettre, je ne suis qu'un mâle.  
- Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Parlons donc de votre femme et de votre fille._

Drek s'en voulu de l'avoir mise sur la voie. Mais de toute façon, elle en serait venue là d'une manière ou d'une autre alors autant ne pas retarder une discussion qui devait inévitablement arriver.

_- Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire, _lâcha l'officier maladroitement.

- _Elle ? _intervint Elna_. De qui parlez-vous donc ? De votre tendre aimée ou de votre charmante fille ?_

_- Je me fiche de savoir comment vous avez obtenu cette information, mais laissez ma fille en dehors de ça !  
- Vous me décevez un peu. Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase et combien de fois l'avez-vous entendu également ? Je vous le demande..._  
_- Trop souvent, c'est vrai,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Les formalités étant échangées, à présent il est temps d'en venir au coeur même du sujet qui nous intéresse. N'est-ce pas, officier ? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me voir, aussi je vous ai lancé un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est loin de laisser les hommes... et les femmes !... indifférents. J'aurais presque envie de vous retirer ce bandeau pour que vous en profitiez._  
_- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point._

Comme un souffle, Elna détacha le morceau de tissu qui tomba sur les épaules de l'officier. Drek tomba sur deux yeux de braises qui le fixaient. Il détourna le regard sur sa cuisse meurtrie. Le tissu était encore intact et rien n'indiquait l'origine de la douleur. Brûlure par induction, peut-être. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les êtres qu'il aimait et qui l'attendaient sur Coruscant...

_- Je veux savoir comment vous avez appris pour ma fille et... ma femme. J'ai passé des années à cultiver le mystère qui les entoure et je voudrais bien savoir où j'ai failli._  
Elle lui envoya un petit sourire presque tendre.  
_- C'est vous qui me surprenez, officier. J'ai rencontré un tas d'hommes, je ne vous parlerai pas des femmes, célibataires ou mariés, jeunes ou vieux, vierges ou non, tendres ou machos... mais aucun ne possédait cette sensibilité qui affleure en vous dès que vous parlez de votre petite protégée. Vous feriez… vous faites ? un bon père de famille, droit et fidèle, et vous me plaisez. Si je n'étais pas si volage et frivole..._

Drek sentit la main d'Elna lui caresser la cuisse. A travers le tissu rugueux de son uniforme, il pouvait sentir combien elle était douce. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit l'image de cette créature, en face de lui, mais sans y parvenir complètement. La main hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha de son entrejambe. L'officier sursauta et ses cuisses tremblèrent. C'était loin d'être désagréable... c'était pire et il essaya tant bien que mal de focaliser son attention ailleurs… sur sa petite Daphné par exemple.

_- Voyons, officier... détendez-vous. Que vous importe de penser à autre chose qu'à moi en cet instant ? Tout est si loin et moi, je suis là, tout près de vous. Sentez-vous la chaleur qui brûle en moi ? Libérez celle qui brûle au fond de vous, laissez-vous aller, mon officier !_

Drek ferma les yeux mais ne pu effacer l'horrible et indécente vision d'Elna. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, elle était désirable mais c'était tout. Il n'allait pas laisser ses bas instincts primaires prendre le dessus. C'était un officier Impérial et il devait garder la dignité qui sied à tout officier.

_- Laissez-moi !_ eut-il le courage de crier.  
La main se retira et en même temps, le sourire sur le visage de la jolie rebelle.  
_- Vous n'êtes pas un homme !  
- Je suis l'officier Drek Svar, agent de l'Ubiqtorat en mission pour le compte de l'Empereur.  
- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

Sa voix s'était achevée sur une note des plus malsaines. Elle remit le bandeau sur les yeux de l'officier qui n'eut pas droit cette fois-ci au petit baiser. Le même bruit que tout à l'heure... Elna cherchait apparemment l'outil qui stimulerait le mieux ses pulsions sadiques.

- _Je vais prendre du plaisir à jouer avec vous, Drek. Et dans quelques heures, vous me supplierez de faire de vous ce que je désirerai, pourvu que la souffrance se taise. Mais il sera trop tard. Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi experte que vous dans le raffinement de la torture, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Dans quelques heures, vous ne serez plus le fier et pédant officier impérial, vous serez un morceau de chair sanguinolent et souffrant... vous serez ma chose à moi. Quand enfin, vous serez anéanti physiquement, je ferais en sorte de vous anéantir moralement en m'occupant de ce qu'il y a de plus sacré pour vous : votre petite Daphné, c'est ça ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point mon imagination perfide est constructive, quand j'ai devant moi un si bel étalon, prêt à assouvir mes petits fantasmes. Au travail, officier, au travail, nous avons des choses à faire !  
_  
Drek ne se rappelait plus quand la douleur avait commencé, ni même quand elle avait fini. Si même elle avait fini car il avait toujours profondément mal. Elna avait débuté les choses en douceur, si on peut dire. Des micros souffrances distribuées ça et là sur son corps nu. Car elle avait prit soin de le déshabiller complètement, lui enlevant toute dignité et profitant par la même occasion du spectacle de son corps. Drek n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Les supplications et les prières n'auraient rien donné, il le savait d'expérience. Et il était déterminé - avait-il jamais eu le moindre doute ? - à ne rien révéler de sa mission. Il était l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat et par la même, le bras de l'Empereur : il ne devait pas faillir. Plutôt couper le bras que de le voir corrompre, pourrir jusqu'à la moelle, infecté par cette vermine rebelle.  
Il avait toujours terriblement mal, il n'était même pas en état de dire si Elna était toujours dans la pièce, s'il était allongé ou encore attaché sur sa chaise. Il ne sentait de son corps que les milliards d'informations de douleur transmis par ses nerfs. Combien de temps la séance avait-elle duré ? Une heure, deux heures, dix heures ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Tout n'avait été qu'un déferlement de souffrance, une montée en puissance progressive de la torture jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle à la mort. Oui, il avait hurlé. Son corps avait hurlé. Mais son âme, bien trempée par des années d'éducation, n'était toujours pas prête à se livrer aux rebelles. Après les micros souffrances, Elna était passée aux coupures insidieuses, aux endroits où celles-ci irradiaient le plus la douleur, les muqueuses n'étant pas en reste, ainsi que les parties génitales. Le pire dans tout ça était de ne pas savoir sur quelle partie du corps la prochaine plaie naîtrait. Mais le fait d'avoir déjà administré ce genre de douleur ; oui Drek l'avait déjà pratiqué de nombreuses fois ; le rendait plus fort pour la supporter. Ce qui le différenciait des autres prisonniers. La bouche emplie de sang et sa langue hurlant son tourment, Drek eut droit à un court répit.

_- Vous êtes un bel homme et c'est plaisir à vous voir souffrir, officier. Je tenais à vous le dire.  
- Je... ne dirais rien... c'est inutile,_ articula-t-il la bouche en feu.  
_- Je le sais bien. Je n'essaye même pas de soutirer les informations que vous détenez. Ce serait pure perte pour le moment. Vous êtes au-dessus de la souffrance physique, mais peut-être pas au-dessus de la souffrance morale. Et je compte bien tout savoir tôt ou tard._  
_- Alors... pourquoi ?_  
_- Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas professionnel. Cette perte de temps n'est pas digne de moi, mais j'y prends un tel plaisir. C'est malheureux que vous n'en preniez pas, vous, mais soyez assurée que je m'amuse._  
_- J'aime assez ce que vous faites, Elna,_ ironisa-t-il. _Non, vraiment... Je n'y mets pas moi-même un tel art de la sophistication, mais j'admire votre façon de procéder, votre mise en scène, vos gestes sensuels et si... douloureux. Nous pourrions un jour mettre en commun nos connaissances, nous y gagnerons certainement tous les deux. Qu'en dites vous ?_

_  
_Elna rit de bon cœur.  
_- Je vois que vous avez toujours le sens de l'humour. Vous me plaisez de plus en plus.  
- A votre service, ma jolie rebelle.  
- Bien, ne perdons plus de temps et passons au degré supérieur, alors !_

Le degré supérieur était le préféré d'Elna. Sans la voir, il pouvait distinguer les petits cris jouissifs qu'elle poussait à chacun de ses hurlements. L'extraction d'ongle était un jeu qu'elle maniait avec merveille. Rapide et précise, elle les faisait sauter avec dextérité, comme si elle pratiquait depuis sa naissance. Mais la souffrance qui accompagnait chaque arrachage était tout sauf rapide. Une espèce de douleur sourde mais tellement forte que Drek en versait des larmes. Il ne bougeait même pas ses doigts, sachant qu'il ne faisait que retarder la douleur et qu'il valait mieux l'affronter plutôt que la fuir. Quand Elna passa à la souffrance par induction nerveuse, au niveau de son mâle attribut, il voulu s'évanouir mais son mental était si fort qu'il encaissa la douleur plutôt que de l'éviter. Il avait versé tant de larmes qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore en avoir. Cette douleur était multipliée par cette sensation de déshonneur, d'avilissement qu'il ressentait alors que son organe bondissait comme un pantin désarticulé sous les inductions nerveuses. Et la nature étant ce qu'elle était et par un bizarre mécanisme chimique, celui-ci se durcissait au fur et à mesure que l'officier rugissait. Il y eut une seconde pause mais il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.  
_- Un peu diminué… humilié peut-être… même pas ?_interrogea Elna.  
Il mit de longues minutes à récupérer ses esprits, avant qu'il ne perçoive à nouveau la voix de la rebelle.  
_- Un vrai régal... cracha-t-il avec dédain.  
- Je savais que vous aimeriez._

Il sentit une poigne enserrer son « instrument » tout droit dressé. La main chaude d'Elna commença à serrer, comprimant veines et artères jusqu'à ce que le membre se mette à violacer. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair jusqu'au sang, lentement et tendrement. Cette situation lui était plus qu'insupportable mais pour une fois, il se taisait, conscient que gâcher le plaisir de la rebelle ne lui causerait que des problèmes supplémentaires.

_- Je n'ai pas voulu lui causer trop de dommages, _entama-t-elle_. Je suis certain que tôt où tard, de votre plein gré, vous vous en servirez pour assouvir mon désir. Quand je posséderai enfin votre âme et votre corps, complètement et sans rémission. Nous passerons du bon temps, Drek, je m'en réjouis déjà._  
La pression sur son appendice se relâcha et les sensations commencèrent à revenir comme la marée recouvre son territoire. La sale petite garce, pensa-t-il. Ses lèvres étaient sèches mais il continua de parler.  
_- J'ai hâte... d'y être. Ne peut-on pas... accélérer les choses ?_  
Sa voix était hachée par ses halètements tourmentés.  
_- Vous ne savourez pas assez l'instant présent, officier. Moi si._  
_- Désolé de montrer... autant d'empressement, Elna... mais je suis assez pressé, une mission de la plus haute importance m'attend... pour le compte de l'Empereur... je ne voudrais pas me mettre en retard !_  
_- Je ne vois pas le temps passer avec vous, Drek. Vous êtes un amour. M'en direz vous plus sur votre mission ou resterez-vous borné comme un Bantha ? Notez que cela ne me gêne pas, car je finirai par le savoir. C'était simplement histoire de pimenter notre conversation._  
_- Vous êtes bien... rapide, jolie rebelle. Nous en sommes... à peine aux préliminaires._  
Elle fit une petite moue de mépris.  
_- Excusez-moi, Drek. Continuons donc !_

Il sentit des électrodes se poser sur ses tempes. Le matériel lourd. Si elles étaient aussi perfectionnées que celle conçues par l'Empire, l'officier savait qu'il avait du mouron à se faire. Mais dans l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, plus rien ne lui importait, ni la vie, ni la mort, ni rien du tout. Sauf une seule et unique chose : ne rien révéler. Qu'était sa vie ? Rien. Qu'était l'Empire ? Tout. Il ne fallait pas sacrifier l'Empire pour un individu, aussi précieux soit-il. Il aurait bien tenté le grand plongeon dans le gouffre dont on ne revient pas, mais les rebelles avaient prit soin de retirer sa fausse dent remplie de cyanure. Pourtant, Marlek l'avait assemblé avec le plus grand soin, à partir de matériaux indétectables de la plus haute technologie. Elle devait passer inaperçue sur tous les types de scans et de filtres, et assurer aux membres de l'Ubiqtorat de pouvoir choisir la fin de leur choix en cas de capture. Il fallait croire que la technologie rebelle était bien avancée. Drek ne cessait de dire qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la menace terroriste. Il avait maintenant la preuve flagrante de son raisonnement, et ce depuis toujours. L'Empire avait sans doute du matériel de pointe, mais cette gangrène réussissait toujours à s'en procurer une partie, par quelque moyen détourné que ce soit. Il fallait compter avec ça maintenant.

Un déclic coupa le fil de sa pensée et quelques secondes après, son cerveau sembla exploser. Une douleur aiguë et inhumaine, pire que si une lame traversait et retraversait son cerveau sans s'arrêter. Il poussa un hurlement si fort qu'Elna en fut presque effrayée. Presque. Elle sourit et entreprit de monter le niveau d'intensité de l'appareil. Cette fois-ci, Drek pu différencier avec une précision inouïe l'explosion de chacune des cellules de son cerveau. Elles ne semblaient pas exploser toutes ensemble, non, toutes crevaient comme des bulles qui remontent à la surface d'un verre de champagne (Corellien, cela dit), les unes après les autres et cet effet démultipliait la torture par un million. Quand ses poumons se furent vidés de tout leur oxygène, l'officier se surprit à hurler encore. Son mental était à bout, mais le temps était loin encore ou il révélerait les sombres complots de l'Empereur. Le petit manège de la rebelle dura un temps indéterminé mais dans sa souffrance proche de la folie, Drek constata qu'il durait bien plus longtemps que les précédents jeux. Son corps lui faisait hurler des mots qu'il n'aurait pas prononcé en temps normal : des supplications implorant la pitié. La pitié était un sentiment qui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps à travers l'univers. Et il savait en son âme et conscience que cela ne servait à rien et ne faisait qu'accroître le sadisme du tortionnaire. Elna avait encore augmenté l'appareil d'un cran et cette fois ci, le corps de l'officier jugea que trop, c'était trop, et il sombra dans un profond coma...

Il était allongé, semble-t-il. A même sur le sol, ou alors dans un lit très dur, et froid comme la mort. Le bandeau était toujours sur ses yeux. Ses coupures lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il ne sentait rien sur sa peau, soit qu'elle était devenue totalement insensible, soit qu'on l'avait entre temps revêtu d'habits ou d'une couverture. Il tendit ce qui lui restait d'oreilles et analysa la pièce. Il n'eu aucune difficulté à localiser la respiration d'une seconde personne, non loin de lui. Selon toute probabilité, c'était Elna. C'était elle qui s'occupait de son cas... mais il n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir une autre personne, plus compréhensive, plus amicale, prête à l'écouter et à l'aider, selon la vieille méthode de la dualité de personnalité. Un bourreau cruel et sadique et son opposé, dont le but était de soutirer la confiance du prisonnier. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_- Bonjour, officier._

Elna.

Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas changer son interlocutrice. D'un coté parce que l'officier aimait bien la jolie rebelle, de l'autre parce que de toute façon, il connaissait bien le procédé et n'aurait pas craqué pour autant. Il se releva tout doucement et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'Elna accourre pour lui apporter son aide.

_- Attendez, Drek, je vais vous aider.  
- Non... souffla-t-il.  
- Comme vous voulez..._ répondit Elna, pour le moins vexée.  
_- Ce serait contraire aux règles de la galanterie et du savoir-vivre._

L'officier se força à sourire alors qu'il faisait des efforts désespérés pour se mettre d'aplomb. Ses jambes étaient faibles et refusaient d'exécuter correctement les ordres de son cerveau. Il se reprit à plusieurs fois, d'autant plus gauchement que ses yeux ne pouvaient rien voir. Une fois debout, ses jambes tremblèrent de plus belle et son corps oscilla vers l'avant de façon dangereuse. Un afflux trop rapide de sang dans le crâne lui fit soudain tourner la tête et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Son corps s'effondra comme une masse devenue soudain inerte et sans vie. Il bascula de tout son poids en avant... et fut rattrapé de justesse par la rebelle. Elle encaissa le choc sans broncher et enserra le torse de l'officier dans ses petits bras.

Une porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs soldats rebelles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, l'arme au poing.  
_- Un problème, mademoiselle ?_ s'enquit l'un d'eux.  
_- Aucun à part votre présence, retournez à votre poste.  
- Voulez-vous que nous vous aidions à...  
- Je vous ai donné un ordre !_ aboya-t-elle.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce était à nouveau redevenue le terrain de chasse d'Elna. Son terrain favori et elle comptait bientôt agrémenter son tableau de chasse avec la tête de l'officier Drek. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes dans mes bras._

L'officier avait reprit connaissance mais il était encore trop faible pour parler, encore moins pour bouger et tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte féminine. Son esprit n'était que chaos et à travers ce chaos, il percevait la douce voix de la rebelle. Cette dernière supportait toujours le poids de Drek sans ciller. Sa main droite glissa le long de son dos et vint caresser les cheveux de l'officier, tendrement.

_- La... la... ne dites rien._

Ses pupilles étaient closes et pourtant, il semblait deviner la silhouette de celle qui le tenait dans ses bras. Une charmante extra-terrestre à la peau bleuté et douce, au regard transperçant et généreux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, comme dans son rêve. C'était bon de se laisser aller, de se sentir en sécurité. Sa voix était douce et ses gestes si tendres. Drek aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement.

_- Taun We..._ souffla-t-il.  
Elna enregistra mentalement le nom pour de plus amples recherches, avant de répondre.  
_- Il n'y a pas de Taun We dans cette pièce. Il n'y a que votre amie et confidente, Elna._  
L'officier reçut une décharge en plein cœur. Si même son esprit commençait à le tromper... il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte mais ses muscles ne lui répondirent pas... il voulut pleurer.  
_- Lâchez-moi, implora-t-il._

_- Ne faites pas l'enfant, si je vous lâche, vous allez tomber._

Arrivant au terme de ses forces, Elna l'accompagna doucement au sol et l'adossa contre une des parois métalliques. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et s'assit à coté de lui, posant sa main délicate sur sa jambe gauche. Même là, elle était encore trop près de lui à son goût. Mais il n'avait plus la force de rien faire, juste de se laisser aller, sa tête appuyée contre le métal froid, dodelinant de gauche à droite d'un air las. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, mais il ne sentait plus le bandeau. Elna avait du le lui enlever en l'amenant par terre.

_- Votre fille est vraiment charmante, officier.  
- Nooon..._ accusa-t-il d'une voix flétrie.  
_- Elle est plutôt intelligente pour son âge._  
Les lèvres de Drek tremblèrent et il se mura dans le silence.  
_- Je n'ai pas encore d'enfants, mais si je devais avoir une fille, j'aimerai qu'elle lui ressemble, vraiment._  
Toujours rien.  
_- Votre fille danse divinement bien, en tout cas. C'est une bonne idée que de l'avoir inscrite à ces cours._  
Le menton s'abaissa tristement.  
_- Je suis certaine qu'en grandissant, elle développera une profonde aversion pour votre exécrable empire. Qui sait si elle ne deviendra pas une grande rebelle, un jour. Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive, en tout cas. Elle le mérite. Quand son père et sa mère auront disparu, la pauvre petite aura besoin de nouveaux repères. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle obtienne le meilleur des enseignements, basé sur la justice et l'amour de la liberté._  
C'en était trop pour le cœur gonflé de l'officier.  
_- Un beau jour... nous nous reverrons... que ce soit dans ce monde... ou dans l'autre, en enfer... je jure sur la tête de ceux qui me sont le plus chers ... de vous faire payer..._  
_- Des menaces... c'est si bas. Je ne vous ai encore rien fait !_ lança Elna d'une voix innocente. _Je suis certain qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger. Je vous propose un choix... votre protégée et son bonheur ou bien l'empire que vous servez aveuglément. Regardez, Drek... dans ma main._

_  
_Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et la lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes. Mais il distingua ce que la rebelle agitait devant ses yeux : une photo de sa fille. Elle avait été prise par un badaud sur la demande de l'officier, un beau jour de permission sur Coruscant. Drek tenait sa fille entre les bras. Ils souriaient car c'était un jour spécial pour Daphné. Elle avait obtenu un A+ à son examen de fin d'année pour les jeunesses impériales. Elle agitait le diplôme du bout de son petit bras. Elle irradiait la joie.

_- Vous avez fouillé chez moi !  
- Un tout petit peu. Nous n'avons rien dérangé, c'est promis. Tenez, prenez-la._

Elle manipula les bracelets qui entravaient ses mains. Ils s'ouvrèrent comme par enchantement, quelques secondes plus tard. Drek aurait-il eu la force, à ce moment, de sauter sur la rebelle pour tenter de la tuer ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé à son sort, ni à la donne du problème. La rébellion ferait toujours pression sur lui et sa famille pour qu'il trahisse. Il prit la photo de la main d'Elna et la serra contre son cœur, en ce lieu sinistre, c'est tout ce qui lui restait de Daphné...

_- Regardez bien cette photo, officier et répondez à ma question quand vous vous sentirez prêt. Votre allégeance pour l'Empire vaut-il plus à vos yeux que l'amour que vous portez à votre petite protégée ?_  
La voix était calme et posée, la rebelle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle continua.  
_- Je sais que votre première réponse, bornée, sera celle que je n'attends pas. Vous êtes conditionné pour me répondre ainsi. On vous a inculqué de force les préceptes de l'Ordre Nouveau et vous les recrachez par tous les pores de votre peau. Tout suinte l'Empire en vous. Mais je sais qu'au fond de vous, si je réussis à décrasser cette couche de stupidité et d'aveuglément qui caractérise tout bon officier, je trouverai l'homme qui placera sa famille bien avant la cause qu'il sert._  
Elle regarda l'officier dans les yeux, des yeux affaiblis mais toujours vivaces. Elle lui sourit avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Toute provocation, toute sexualité avait quitté sa voix.  
_- Prenez votre temps, Drek. Pour l'amour de Dieu, prenez votre temps. Laissez décanter ce que je viens de vous dire. Je vais vous faire transférer dans une cellule plus confortable et je reviendrai dans la soirée._  
Elle fit un signe devant la caméra située tout en haut de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux gardes de tout à l'heure vinrent prendre les ordres.  
_- Direction bloc de détention 3-A, soldats._

Ils précédèrent l'officier rebelle et son prisonnier à travers un dédale de couloirs qui formaient un inextricable labyrinthe, dont la majeure partie baignait dans l'obscurité. Il faisait froid et humide et Drek se douta qu'ils devaient se trouver dans les sous-sols... mais de quelle planète ? Il regarda de droite à gauche, comme méditant sur une folle entreprise mais son attitude n'échappa pas à la rebelle.

_- N'y pensez même pas. Ces couloirs ne mènent nulle part, et toutes les intersections sont codées. Dans la perspective où je ne réussirai pas à vous arrêter avant, ce dont je doute. Affaibli comme vous l'êtes, ce ne serait même pas drôle, vraiment.  
- On peut toujours essayer, Elna. Maintenant que mes deux mains sont libres, je ressens une nouvelle vigueur.  
- Même avec les mains libres, vous n'êtes pas une menace pour moi. Je suis désolée de douter de votre machisme viril et poilu, mais... vous n'avez aucune chance._  
_- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

D'un geste rapide, mais moins rapide qu'il n'aurait voulu, il s'empara de l'arme du rebelle devant lui. Elle était encore à son étui et n'était pas maintenue par l'attache réglementaire. Drek l'avait remarqué depuis un bon bout de chemin. Le soldat paierait cher cette négligence. Il appuya sur la gâchette.  
L'arme resta muette, au grand désarroi de l'officier.

_- Voyons, Drek... me croyez-vous vraiment si naïve ?_ lui dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air de reproche.  
Il lâcha l'arme qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique.  
_- Tout était prévu et je voulais me rendre compte de quelle reste de velléité vous disposiez. Apparemment, j'ai légèrement sous-estimé votre capacité physique. Je ne referais plus cette erreur dorénavant._  
L'officier serra ses poings et les leva à la hauteur de son visage.  
_- Il va falloir me passer sur le corps, maintenant._  
Elna soupira bruyamment en levant ses yeux au ciel.  
_- Vous voulez jouer ? Et bien nous jouerons... tous les deux._  
Elle fit signe aux deux soldats de s'écarter, ce qu'ils firent en maugréant quelque peu. Puis, fixant Drek droit dans les yeux, elle entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux.  
_- Laissez-moi quelques secondes, Drek... je suis toute à vous, mon chou.  
- La galanterie aura raison de nous, les hommes.  
- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui auraient attendu pour m'attaquer, comme vous faites.  
- Vous êtes prête ?_

Elna fit signe que oui. Si l'officier n'était pas trop sûr de venir à bout des deux soldats, il était au moins certain de se venger sur la jeune rebelle, un peu trop présomptueuse à son goût. Il se concentra sur chacun de ses muscles, les échauffant par de petites contractions.

_- Honneur à vous,_ commença Drek.

Elna ne tarda pas, elle envoya de la jambe avant un coup de pied frontal avec une violence et une rapidité inouïe. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'esquiver et cette attaque parfaite le décontenança. Il profita de l'élan de son coup de pied pour lui décocher une droite au niveau de la tête. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait au tour des soldats, avec un peu de chance. Son poing ne rencontra que du vide. La tête d'Elna avait disparue de son champ de vision. Mettant justement à profit son élan, elle avait enchaîné sur un coup de pied retourné avec une surprenante désinvolture. Celui-ci atteignit son but : le ventre de l'officier.  
Il y eut un bruit sec suivi d'un cri. Drek encaissa du mieux qu'il pu, c'est à dire mal car il ne s'y attendait pas. La rebelle aurait largement eu le temps de le finir, mais elle prit un malin plaisir à le laisser espérer. Quand la douleur se fut dissipée, il ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire amusé à Elna.

_- Vous êtes rapide pour une rebelle !  
- Allez, ne faites pas votre macho, vous savez que je suis plus forte que vous._  
_- Vous êtes forte, mais je doute que vous preniez le dessus sur moi._

Il envoya à son adversaire un coup de pied latéral puissant et rapide, qu'Elna vit arriver longtemps à l'avance. Elle absorba le choc de l'impact en se déplaçant sur le coté et saisit sa jambe, avant de le balayer au sol et de lui faire une clef de jambe. Les os grincèrent un peu et Drek frappa au sol de douleur.

_- C'est tout ce qu'on vous enseigne à l'Académie ?_

Honteux, l'officier se tu. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait rien dire car il gémissait de douleur. Elna lâcha sa prise et se remit en garde. Enervé, Drek se remit d'aplomb aussi vite qu'il le pu. Son corps commençait à lui obéir comme par le passé : avec perfection. Il enchaîna une série de rapides coups de poing et de pieds pour déborder la rebelle. Cette dernière para avec une précision remarquable chacun de ses coups. A la fin, elle contre-attaqua et Drek n'eut même pas le loisir de réagir. Elle le neutralisa au niveau des parties, comme elle aimait à le faire et enchaîna sur un coup de poing doublé au niveau du visage. L'officier vacilla sous les impacts et Elna le prit violemment à la gorge, avant de le plaquer avec une violence folle contre la paroi métallique. Elle enserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les gargouillements affolés de sa victime.

_- Echec et mat, Drek, fini de jouer maintenant._

Elna relâcha son étreinte et l'officier s'affala au sol. Elle fit signe aux soldats qui s'étaient écartés. L'un d'eux sortit une paire de bracelets métalliques et enserra ses poignets. Ils le relevèrent avec une délicatesse toute bourrue et le petit groupe se dirigea vers les quartiers de haute sécurité. Drek avait perdu, et ce sentiment d'échec lui était insupportable. Sa sortie d'école remontait à loin, et il était encore faible de l'interrogatoire, mais il aurait dû vaincre la rebelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être que le temps était venu de se remettre en question.  
Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il avait été conduit dans une petite pièce plus confortable que la précédente : une couche sommaire l'attendait et la luminosité était moins agressive. Les gardes et leur officier avaient disparus et il se retrouvait seul face à ses pensées. Mais celles-ci attendraient un peu. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit et s'effondra, l'obscurité bienfaisante ne tarda pas à recouvrir son âme fatiguée...

**Chapitre 5. Préparatifs**

Le Général était dans son élément et ses yeux s'animaient quand il parlait.

_- Vous avez sur cet écran la carte géophysique de Tatooine. Imprégnez-vous en. Comme vous le constatez, il n'y a que deux choses à la surface de cette maudite planète : du sable et... encore du sable. Le désert recouvre une grande partie de la planète, et les montagnes rocailleuses le reste. Si une intervention doit avoir lieu, il faut vous mettre en tête que les conditions ne seront pas optimums._

Un petit point rouge clignota sur la carte et le général effectua un zoom dessus.

_- Voilà Mos Esley, l'une des principales villes de cette planète de sauvages. Nous avons joué de chance sur ce coup-ci : une cellule rebelle a été mise sous surveillance il y a quelques semaines par des collaborateurs de l'Ubiqtorat. Et il s'avère que cette cellule s'est "excitée" justement dans le créneau horaire où l'officier Drek pourrait avoir atterrit sur Tatooine. C'est une chance, ça nous fait gagner du temps et des investigations. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont filé certains des terroristes, avec succès. Un avant-poste rebelle vient d'être découvert, quelque part au milieu du désert, bien dissimulé par la rocaille environnante. Il ne doit pas être le seul, évidemment, mais il y a de fortes chances que l'officier soit retenu là-bas... momentanément, du moins. L'avant-poste se situe en plein territoire Hutt et je présume que les rebelles doivent payer une taxe exorbitante pour profiter d'une couverture comme celle du seigneur du crime local. Tatooine est une planète aux moeurs assez libres, éloignée du joug impérial, mais elle n'en reste pas moins territoire de l'Empire. Nos ennemis ne prendront pas le risque d'y rester indéfiniment, avec leur précieuse capture. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, tout au plus, il sera transféré en toute sécurité vers une destination inconnue mais sûre, et nous aurons bien du mal à localiser et extraire l'officier, alors. Nous devons jouer la carte de la discrétion, absolument. C'est pour cela que les forces impériales locales n'ont pas été contactées. Je mettrai ma main au feu que la garnison impériale est infestée de rebelles et d'espions à la solde du crime organisé. L'Errinic est en simple mission de protection d'un convoi de ravitaillement, nous nous poserons sur Tatooine en toute discrétion. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont déjà tout préparé pour notre arrivée._

Il fit une pause, regardant ses soldats, avant de continuer.

_- Nous arriverons de nuit. Nous lancerons l'assaut à l'aube. C'est le meilleur moment pour surprendre totalement l'ennemi. Ceux qui ont veillé seront physiquement épuisés. Les autres, réveillés dans leur sommeil, seront mentalement inaptes à faire face à notre assaut efficace et impitoyable. N'ayez aucune pitié car eux n'en auront aucune. Ne pensez pas à faire de prisonniers, les mines de sel aux confins de l'Empire en regorgent déjà. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a toujours un ou deux rebelles qui jouent les morts. Nous pourrons toujours en retirer quelque chose... enfin par nous j'entends les services spécialisés de l'Ubiqtorat. D'ailleurs, j'attends en ce moment l'arrivée des clichés pris par leurs efficaces agents. Ca ne devrait plus tarder._

Un appareil à la droite du général émit un bip long et plusieurs courts. L'homme s'empressa d'appuyer sur plusieurs des touches de la console et la ville de Mos Esley s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une série de clichés. La base ennemie était moyennement grande, enclavée dans une passe montagneuse qui donnait sur un des plus grands déserts de la planète. Les photos étaient prises de très loin et, malgré un zoom maximum, on ne distinguait les formes qu'avec peine. Cependant, il faudrait bien s'en contenter. Le général resta pensif quelques instants avant de désigner une sorte de passe qui jaillissait d'un plateau, légèrement en hauteur des premiers toits de la base ennemie.

_- Si j'en juge par ce cliché, le meilleur moyen d'investir la base en toute efficacité est de passer par les hauteurs. Nous ne pouvons pas descendre en rappel, et cette petite corniche semble à première vue... impraticable. Les rebelles doivent le savoir, ils n'auraient pas installé leur base à cet endroit sinon. Elle ne semble pas garder. Nous aurons de grandes difficultés à la parcourir sans déclencher l'alerte. Je crains par-dessus tout les écroulements de pierres qui peuvent nous trahir. De plus, nous serons à découvert et visibles durant le temps que prendra notre descente, en espérant qu'elle soit rapide. Par contre, si nous arrivons à faire comme je dis, la victoire est assurée d'avance. Nous débarquerons par les toits et prendrons rapidement le contrôle de la base, en exterminant rapidement les moyens de communication et les ennemis qui se dresseront devant nous. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat estiment leur nombre autour de la cinquantaine. L'agent que nous recherchons devrait être facile à localiser une fois à l'intérieur._

Il stoppa et fit un tour de table, notant quelques expressions de réprobation.

_- Je sais que nous en sommes capables... nos entraînements quotidiens ne laisse plus aucune place au doute. Nous réussirons là ou les autres échoueront. Et même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre une fois sur place, nous en trouverions un. N'oubliez pas qui nous sommes ! Je ne suis pas idéaliste, ni même optimiste. Juste réaliste. J'ai vu les prouesses que chacun d'entre vous était capable. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, l'Agent Drek Svar est déjà libéré et je vois déjà les belles médailles qui brilleront sur vos uniformes._

Les expressions de désaveu disparurent très vite.

_- Bien, je veux que, durant le trajet vers Tatooine, vous preniez le maximum de repos possible. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour cette mission. Plus d'entraînement, donc, jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé avec cette mission de routine. Nous ferons un autre briefing avant de quitter le destroyer, quand nous serons proches de notre destination et avec de plus amples renseignements. A bientôt, soldats._

Ben déambulait à travers les coursives du super destroyer, désoeuvré. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de ne rien faire, et cela l'irritait. Les entraînements et les révisions lui prenaient tout son temps libre, c'est pour cela que tous les soldats du groupe d'élite faisaient preuve d'une efficacité totale. Toute leur vie, leurs actes, leur volonté étaient tournés vers l'accomplissement ultime, pour l'Empereur et pour l'Empire. Comme convenu, Ben retrouva son ami Berek dans une des salles de repos du vaisseau. La salle de repos en question tenait plus du bar de quartier que de la salle de repos, néanmoins. Dans une ambiance feutrée, gradés et moins gradés s'accordaient un temps de repos, autour d'un verre et avec leurs connaissances. Berek se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, très bien entouré. Deux jeunes cadettes buvaient ses paroles comme sorties de la bouche de l'Empereur. Il était en train de leur conter une de ses périlleuses missions sur une planète lointaine et hostile. Berek possédait un bel organe vocal qui charmait son entourage. En plus de ça, il fallait avouer qu'il était solidement charpenté. Un menton carré, des épaules si épaisses qu'elles pouvaient chacune supporter le poids d'un Bantha, des pectoraux à peine contenus par sa combinaison, des bras... mon dieu ce n'était plus des bras, et des jambes puissantes qui semblaient s'accrocher au sol comme les racines d'un arbre. Bref, Berek était aux anges et sa petite compagnie aussi. Son ami Ben hésita à le déranger, mais après tout...

_- ... à ce moment, je saisis le cou de mon agresseur et je le lance dans la cuve de produits chimiques, et...  
- Salut Berek !  
- ... une compagnie entière de rebelles me fonce dessus et...  
- Hum... Berek ?  
- ... j'appuie sur la détente et... ah, pardon Ben, excuse-moi, j'étais pris dans mon histoire !_  
_- Oui je vois ça. Tu oublies de leur dire comment je t'ai sauvé la vie dans ce quartier mal famé de Duros. Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ taquina Ben.  
Berek le foudroya du regard.  
_- Ah oui, en effet..._ grogna-t-il.  
Il marqua une petite pause avant de sourire.  
_- Les filles, je vous présente mon grand ami Ben, ensemble, on en a vécu des vertes et des pas mûres ! Viens te joindre à nous, l'ami. Les filles, faites-lui une petite place._

De toute évidence, la présence de Ben ne les laissa pas non plus indifférentes et elles s'empressèrent de lui laisser une place. La rencontre de soldats d'élite comme eux ne devait pas se faire souvent à bord de l'Errenic. Berek avait une théorie qui se justifiait souvent : les jeunes cadettes, si sérieuses en temps de travail, étaient tout l'opposé quand elles étaient en repos, c'est à dire indisciplinées et légères. Enfin c'était sa théorie.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment en compagnie des deux jeunes filles, avant qu'elles ne soient obligées de reprendre leur poste. Elles convinrent d'un autre rendez-vous avec les deux membres de l'Escadron Ender et prirent congés d'eux. Berek et Ben discutèrent encore quelques temps de leur mission, avant de constater qu'Emon était aussi dans la pièce, et de l'inviter à leur table. Ben fit les présentations.

_- Ah oui, fit Berek. Je vous ai vu dans la salle de briefing._  
_- Je vous reconnaît aussi_, rétorqua Emon. _Votre silhouette ne m'a pas laissé indifférent, mais prenez cela dans le bon sens. Vous êtes assez... unique !_  
_- Oui, je sais, j'ai une intelligence assez aiguisée et mes conseils sont..._  
_- Heu, Berek... il parle de ta musculature_, coupa Ben.  
Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses propres biceps, puis sur ceux de son ami et constata avec regrets qu'il avait encore des efforts à faire. Emon aussi d'ailleurs.  
_- Vous accepterez bien un verre, Emon._  
_- Merci, avec grand plaisir, Berek._  
Il se leva et partit commander au bar, d'un pas lourd et massif.  
_- Un gars génial,_ commenta Ben... _et mon grand ami.  
- J'espère ne pas m'imposer dans votre petit groupe._  
_- Ne vous en faites pas.  
- Parce que je sais pertinemment que si la situation était inversée, je verrais d'un oeil méfiant un étranger s'immiscer au sein de mon groupe._  
_- Nous ne sommes pas à l'Ubiqtorat, ici. Nous sommes plus... cool. Détendez-vous, officier, je vous présenterai dans la journée au reste du groupe. Vous verrez..._  
_- Merci, Ben.  
-De plus, vous n'êtes pas un bureaucrate, vous êtes de l'Oméga Force. Votre réputation vous a précédé ici, et tous mes camarades n'attendent plus que de vous connaître._  
Emon lui adressa son premier sourire.  
_- Enfin ! Il en faut du temps pour vous arracher un sourire, à vous autres de l'Ubiqtorat !_

Berek revint avec quelques verres remplis d'un liquide ambré qui exhalait des relents d'alcool. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs expériences, débattirent sur plusieurs techniques d'intervention en poupe dans leur escadron respectif, puis les breuvages aidant, se confièrent un peu plus intimement. Puis ils emmenèrent le nouvel arrivant rencontrer les autres membres de l'Escadron Ender. Tout se passa bien, malgré les appréhensions d'Emon et il fut vite intégré. Les hommes de l'Ender ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de l'Oméga Force. La fatigue s'installant au cours des heures, ils se séparèrent et s'en allèrent trouver un peu de repos dans leur chambre respective. Le grand jour était pour ce soir...

**Chapitre 6. Chantage**

Il se trouvait dans une belle et grande prairie. Le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant onduler la végétation. Un soleil fier dardait ses rayons chaleureux sur Drek. Les senteurs et les parfums lui montaient aux narines, l'enivrant de leur suave douceur. Devant lui, Taun We le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

_- C'est un... rêve,_ hésita-t-il.  
Un frémissement dans la robe de la Kaminienne.  
_- Je suis toujours dans ma cellule, et vous, toujours sur Kamino..._  
Elle secoua la tête d'un air négatif.  
_- Quelle différence entre le rêve et la réalité, officier ? Ce n'est que votre cerveau qui interprète les données différemment, le rêve n'est que la continuité d'une forme de pensée. Un état second pendant lequel votre psyché est totalement libéré... et totalement réceptif._  
Sa voix était toujours aussi douce que le jour où il l'avait quitté.  
_- Alors je ne rêve pas ?_  
_- Vous rêvez, mais en ce moment, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Votre cerveau a répondu à mon... appel. Mais il l'interprète à sa façon. J'aimerais tellement être avec vous en ce moment, Drek._  
Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air étonné. Un rêve ? Cela semblait si réel.  
_- Il n'était écrit nulle part dans les archives que votre peuple possédait ce... pouvoir._  
_- Vous avez encore bien des choses à apprendre, officier. Et ce que vous appelez "pouvoir" n'est qu'une des nombreuses capacités de nos cerveaux. Vous la possédez aussi, mais elle n'est pas active, malheureusement.  
- Où êtes-vous, Taun We ?  
- Quelle importance, je sais moi, où vous êtes. Je sais ce qu'on vous a fait enduré. Vous êtes courageux, officier. Si je pouvais être à vos cotés pour vous apporter mon réconfort..._  
_- Mais vous l'êtes... et ça m'apporte un peu de bonheur._  
Elle approcha sa main et caressa la joue de l'officier, comme avec regrets. Ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse.  
_- Je vous quitte officier, votre psyché s'affaiblit, vous allez vous réveiller. Ne m'oubliez pas._  
_- Non... attendez, Taun We... vous... non !_  
L'image de la jolie extra-terrestre se dissipa dans la plaine. Celle-ci commença à fondre dans le néant et c'est à ce moment que Drek se réveilla. Il était baigné de sueur, allongé en travers de son lit de fortune. Il se mit en tailleur dessus et souffla pensivement le nom de sa kaminienne.

Il ne perçut que bien tard la présence de la rebelle, qui l'épiait depuis un coin de la pièce.  
_- Vos rêves sont édifiants, officier. Je me suis renseigné sur votre... Taun We, c'est ça ?_  
Drek serra les dents de colère.  
_- Aux dernières nouvelles, l'assistante du premier ministre de la lointaine planète Kamino, je me trompe ?_  
Il ne répondit rien.  
_- D'après nos espions, elle n'est plus sur sa planète natale. Vous faites chavirer bien des coeurs, Drek. Elle court, votre Kaminienne, elle court vous délivrer des griffes de vos bourreaux ! Si ce n'est pas touchant...  
- Taun We..._  
_- Si vous étiez n'importe quel officier, j'aurais affirmé que cette relation... si charmante... n'était nouée que parce que votre mission l'exigeait. Une superbe informatrice, assistante du premier ministre, en plus ! Mais je sens quelque chose dans votre voix. Je jurerais qu'elle ne vous laisse pas indifférente._  
_- Vous vous trompez, Elna._  
_- Qui croyez-vous tromper ? Certainement pas moi, officier. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas si insensible aux charmes féminins. Ca me laisse mes chances.  
- A ce stade, ce n'est même plus un rêve, c'est une... chimère.  
- N'oubliez pas, Drek... je n'en ai pas fini avec vous._  
Elle marqua une pause.  
_- Alors, officier ? Je suis ici pour votre réponse..._

Il ferma les yeux, oubliant pendant quelques secondes la présence de la rebelle. Un souvenir remonta en lui et explosa comme une bulle de champagne à la surface d'une coupe. Il prenait place dans les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat, quelques mois auparavant. Aenelia et Drek se trouvaient face à face, dans une petite salle de repos aménagée tout spécialement pour les officiers des Renseignements Impériaux. Il faisait bon venir s'y détendre et cela arrivait fréquemment que plusieurs hauts membres se rencontrent, malgré l'immensité des lieux et la diversité des horaires. Un bar avait été aménagé avec un grand raffinement même si, au grand regret de tous, il n'était autorisé à servir que des boissons faiblement alcoolisées (dont le célèbre champagne Correllien) En cette heure tardive, donc, alors que le soleil d'été léchait la surface de Coruscant de ses derniers rayons, la jeune recrue et son ami de toujours avaient entamé une conversation des plus sérieuses.

_- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète, Drek ?  
- Et comme toujours je vous répondrai oui, Aenelia._  
Elle chercha la meilleure façon de tourner la chose.  
_- Je sais que vous aimez votre fille par-dessus tout.  
- Venez-en au fait.  
- Si vous étiez obligé de la sacrifier pour que l'Ordre Nouveau puisse prospérer... seriez-vous capable de le faire, officier ? En auriez-vous le courage ?_  
Drek réfléchit un long moment.  
_- Je vous demande quelque chose de terrible, je le sais.  
- Vous me connaissez bien, maintenant. Réfléchissez un peu à la réponse que je vous donnerai._  
_- Et bien... vous me répondriez avec tout le sérieux du monde que chacun en cette terre est destiné à la mort, qu'elle vienne tôt ou qu'elle vienne tard. Que rien n'est au-dessus de l'idéologie impériale, pas même les êtres vivants, qui ne sont que de chair et de sang. Que votre famille peut être sacrifiée sur l'autel d'une cause supérieure, qui transcende de loin la volonté humaine. Oui, je crois que vous me répondriez ainsi._  
Elle laissa passer un peu de temps avant d'insister, avec sa moue coquine.  
_- Alors ?  
- Vous avez votre réponse, Aenelia._  
_- Je le savais, officier. Je commence à bien vous connaître, à présent, non ? _(elle lui envoya un coup de coude malicieux)  
Sur le coup, il doutait bien de sa motivation à sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le léger tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il lui répondait. C'est un dilemme que Drek ne voulait pas se poser. S'il existait un dieu protecteur des êtres qui chérissent leur famille, alors un tel choix ne se présenterait jamais à lui. Cela n'arriverait jamais, non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

Mais c'était arrivé.  
Sa fille ou son amour pour l'Ordre Nouveau.  
Il ne lui restait aucune carte à jouer, cette fois-ci. Pas le plus petit atout caché au fond de sa manche. L'histoire allait mal se terminer et Drek le redoutait. Il pensa une dernière fois à Aenelia et fixa la rebelle d'un regard haineux.

_- Ma réponse ? Celle que vous n'attendez certainement pas : je choisis la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie et je vous maudit tous autant que vous êtes. Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de ma fille, je vous poursuivrai jusque dans l'autre vie s'il le faut. Je vous ferai payer. Et si je suis obligé d'attendre que vous passiez dans l'autre monde, je jure que ce sera de la main de mes camarades. Ils vous traqueront bien après ma mort et sauront me venger. Comme vous vous plaisez à le penser, ce ne sont que des machines froides et sans âmes, aussi, soyez assurée que la galaxie entière ne sera pas assez grande pour que vous puissiez vous y terrer. Et quand vous basculerez dans le néant, je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour transformer votre au-delà en enfer. Vous n'aurez plus jamais de répit, plus jamais. Je vous crache à la figure, Elna, je n'ai pas peur de vous ni de vos petits instruments de torture. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion véreux sur un échiquier pourri et je vous hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Regardez dans mon regard et plongez votre âme dans mon âme, si vous n'avez pas peur. Espèce de charogne refoulée qui se complait dans sa fiente et ses défouloirs sadiques, vous êtes l'image même de la rébellion pour moi. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de vous voir dans la situation inverse, en train d'expier vos fautes de la pire manière qui soit. Vous n'êtes plus un être humain, Elna, vous êtes un détritus de la société et l'uniforme que vous portez n'arrive même pas à cacher la souillure de votre âme. Touchez donc à ma protégée, c'est tout ce que votre intelligence chaotique a trouvé de mieux à faire. Vous n'êtes bonne qu'à ça de toute façon, vos jeux cruels n'ont aucun effet sur moi, car je vous suis supérieur en tout et vous ne l'avez pas encore compris. J'ai gagné, vous avez perdu. Misérable vermine, je vous méprise, je vous abhorre, je vous vomis par tous les orifices, je vous exècre, soyez damnée !_

L'officier reprit son souffle, haletant devant une Elna impassible.

_- Et vous croyez avoir le choix, Drek ? Je vais en finir avec vous avant de toucher à votre fille. Je vous réduirai en loque humaine, de sorte que vous n'aurez plus que les yeux pour pleurer quand je vous montrerai le spectacle de votre protégée torturée. Et j'y prendrai du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous réagirez face aux hurlements de souffrance de vos proches. Si même vous serez encore en état de réagir, car vous n'aurez plus de l'être humain que le nom. Et ces images et ces hurlements vous poursuivront toute votre vie, si je décide de ne pas y mettre un terme. Vous serez hanté à jamais, jusque dans cet au-delà que vous me promettez infernal. Nous verrons qui de nous deux gagnera à ce petit jeu._  
_- Allez-y_ ! hurla l'officier dans un grognement féroce. _Je n'ai pas peur !_

Elna leva une main en l'air et plusieurs gardes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils passèrent à tabac l'agent des renseignements jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans une profonde inconscience.

_- Ca suffit. Attachez-le et amenez TOUT mes outils. J'ai bien dit TOUT. Lancez la procédure de capture et ramenez-moi sa fille dans les plus brefs délais. Vivante. Exécution._

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement puis quittèrent la pièce. Elna fixa l'officier inanimé.

_- C'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, trésor. Votre réputation n'est plus à refaire. Mais la mienne non plus et je jure que vous finirez par céder. Dormez bien... le pire est devant vous..._

**Chapitre 7. A l'assaut !**

Le matériel était fin près. Les paquetages avaient été vérifiés et revérifiés de nombreuses fois. Les armes avaient été démontées, graissées et remontées avec minutie, puis réglées avec patience. Les armures, légères et souples, avaient été ajustées avec précision. Les moyens de communication avaient été contrôlés, puis cryptés. Le briefing avait été complété et précisé, les ordres étaient clairs. Tout était près, jusqu'à l'antique tradition du motif peinturluré sur l'épaulette gauche des armures. Pour certains, c'était des têtes de mort, pour d'autre des corps de femmes nues. Tous ces signes étaient un peu leur porte-bonheur, et la hiérarchie tolérait ce petit manquement à la discipline impériale.  
A l'heure prévue, ils s'embarquèrent dans des petites capsules de sauvetage qui s'éjectèrent vers la surface de la grande planète jaune, selon un angle et une courbure précis. Aucun dispositif de surveillance ne détecta ces petites sphères qui fonçaient vers Tatooine. Elles ne survolèrent aucune grande ville et furent à peine aperçues par des troupeaux de Banthas indolents. Elles se posèrent (le mot était trop doux, même si les capsules étaient équipées de rétro propulseurs) en plein désert, à quelques kilomètres des montagnes qu'ils devraient escalader pour surprendre l'ennemi dans son sommeil.  
Après s'être extraits sans grande difficulté des capsules, ils se dirigèrent vers la rocaille. Ils s'espacèrent chacun par rapport aux autres d'une dizaine de mètres et respectèrent le silence radio jusqu'en contrebas de la pente. Une vingtaine de petits points noirs entreprirent ensuite l'ascension du talus rocheux, vers le plateau qui dominait la base rebelle. Ce ne fut pas sans difficultés. Malgré leur expérience et les précautions prises, ils ne purent empêcher quelques cailloux de se détacher et de rouler avec fracas le long de la pente. Ben faillit même basculer à un moment, ce qui aurait infiniment compliqué les choses, mais heureusement le bras puissant de son ami Berek le retint. Il fallait espérer que les rebelles n'aient pas installé de capteurs de ce coté de la montagne. Après quarante minutes d'une pénible ascension, la petite troupe extenuée s'accordait quelques minutes de repos, au bord du plateau. N'aurait été leur condition physique, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin. Seule une escouade d'élite aurait pu affronter ce talus rocailleux sans abandonner en cours de route. Ben était essoufflé, mais pas tant que son ami Berek. Au même niveau d'entraînement, son ami devait en plus se trimbaler les cents et quelques kilos de sa masse corporelle. Ben était plus léger et plus rapide que son compagnon. Dans l'ensemble, les hommes de l'escadron Ender étaient polyvalents, mais chacun au sein de cet escadron avait sa spécialité. Les tireurs d'élite côtoyaient les combattants au corps à corps, les spécialistes en informatique, les experts en minage et démolition et toutes les spécialités qui faisaient qu'en fin de compte, l'escadron Ender s'en sortait toujours quoi qu'il advienne.  
Le signal du départ fut donné par Berek, le plus gradé et le plus ancien des forces spéciales. Ils parcoururent rapidement le plateau et se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez avec les premiers toits de l'installation rebelle. La corniche était bien plus terrible que ce qu'ils n'avaient cru jusqu'alors. En plus de descendre par endroits de plusieurs mètres à pic, elle ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètres de largeur. Tout en bas, la base ennemie dormait tranquillement. Quelques lumières vacillaient par endroits, mais l'installation était plongée dans l'obscurité. Quelques soldats montaient la garde en haut d'un mirador qui surplombait l'entrée principale. Une petite navette attendait, solitaire, au milieu de la cour centrale...

_- Il faudra neutraliser la navette dans les plus brefs délais_, ordonna Berek. _Je ne tiens pas à voir notre objectif s'envoler dès que nous aurons les yeux tournés._  
Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent.  
_- Bon, les snipers, en place,_ continua-t-il. _D'ici, vous aurez un angle de vue parfait. Messieurs, de la précision et du sang-froid, comme d'habitude. Bonne chance. Les autres avec moi._

_  
_Quatre silhouettes se détachèrent du groupe. Les snipers, deux, étalèrent sur le sol des matelas avant de s'allonger dessus, tout en paramétrant leurs armes. Les observateurs, deux aussi, se positionnèrent chacun à coté de leur tireur. L'un s'équipa de puissantes macro jumelles et l'autre déballa une station portative de correction au tir. Ils avaient pour mission de prendre en compte tous les paramètres météo (vent, température, pression atmosphérique, humidité, site, lumière…) pour donner aux tireurs leur affichage lunette, et aussi de les renseigner sur les moindres détails de la scène. Les snipers étaient souvent amenés à subir « l'effet tunnel », c'est à dire que leur attention se focalisait sur ce qu'ils voyaient dans leur lunette et rien d'autre. Les tireurs avaient besoin de leurs observateurs, et vice-versa. L'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. Accessoirement, les observateurs jouaient également le rôle de coordonnateur, assurant la liaison radio avec le commandement, synchronisant le tir de leurs camarades et se chargeant de leur protection à courte portée.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'escadron peinait pour dévaler l'étroite corniche.  
_- Ne regardez pas en bas !_ conseilla Emon.

Ben avala sa salive et continua d'avancer. Ils étaient les uns derrière les autres et progressaient de profil. Tous avaient prit la peine d'accrocher un lien de survie entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du décrochement, la colonne stoppa. Berek observa le dénivelé avec attention.

_- C'est bon, ça passera._  
Il sortit de son sac une corde et un piolet automatique qu'il ficha dans la rocaille, sans un bruit. Il attacha l'extrémité de la corde et la fit descendre le long du dénivelé.  
_- En rappel, un pas un, en silence et rapidement. Et faites attention !_  
Il passa en premier pour donner l'exemple et glissa furtivement vers le bas. Les autres emboîtèrent le pas dès qu'il eut atteint le sol de la seconde corniche. Ce fut au tour de Ben, il s'approcha du rebord et se prépara à descendre. Il prit un peu d'élan et...  
_- Stop !_ cria Emon. _Il se passe quelque chose !  
- Quoi ?_ lança Ben, irrité d'avoir été stoppé.  
L'officier de l'Oméga Force lui désigna des points sombres, au loin, devant la base, qui progressaient non sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Soudain, des traits de laser jaillirent du mirador de la base rebelle. Qui qu'il fussent, la petite troupe avait été repérée. Ils répliquèrent aussitôt en visant la tourelle.  
_- Bordel de merde, que se passe-t-il en bas !_ hurla Berek.  
Emon fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement les assaillants. Sous la lueur d'une lune mourante et d'un soleil naissant, plusieurs éclats blancs lui arrivèrent dans les yeux. Des éclats blancs reflétés par des armures qui ne lui étaient pas indifférentes. Des armures de...  
_- Des Stormtroopers ! Ce sont des Impériaux !  
- Mais putain de dieu, à quoi jouent-ils ?  
- Ils sont une centaine, précisa Emon. Armés jusqu'aux dents.  
- Ils vont tout faire foirer, ces salopards !  
- Si ce n'est déjà fait,_ constata Ben.  
_- Dépêchons-nous de descendre, vite !_ ordonna Berek.  
Sur le bord du plateau qui dominait la base, les tireurs d'élite, passés leur surprise, ouvrirent un feu méthodique et efficace sur les silhouettes rebelles. Apparemment, du coté des Impériaux standards, la surprise de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls à vouloir investir la base les laissa de marbre...

**Chapitre 8. Nyaris**

Le lieutenant Nyaris observait sans surprise les traits de lumière qui jaillissaient du plateau. Une légère moue se dessina cependant sur son visage... les forces spéciales avaient été plus rapide que prévu : Nyaris les avait sous-estimé. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il serait le premier à pénétrer dans la base ennemie, ravissant la victoire au nez et à la barbe de ces présomptueux impériaux, qu'ils soient de l'Ubiqtorat ou de n'importe quelle force soi-disant "d'élite". Les hommes du lieutenant n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du portique principal. Les pertes avaient été légères, un mort et deux blessés qui avaient été laissés en arrière.

_- Parfait..._ souffla-t-il à son aide de camp.

Le lieutenant avait payé très cher cette information. Les Hutt n'avaient pas la réputation de vendre leurs renseignements, et surtout pas à l'Empire, aussi s'estimait-il heureux. Un agent mandaté par l'infâme Jabba-le-Hutt était venu le rencontrer la veille même, dans son bureau sur Mos Esley. Il prétendait avoir des informations de la plus haute importance à communiquer aux forces de l'Empire. Pendant une pleine heure, Nyaris tenta de négocier le prix exorbitant que l'agent réclamait. En fin de compte, il estima que le renseignement valait bien qu'il puise dans sa réserve personnelle, celle qu'il se constituait petit à petit en prélevant un pourcentage sur chaque transaction contrebandière dans l'astroport. En échange, il fermait les yeux, les siens et ceux des soldats dont il avait le commandement. Sans que le commandant en charge de la garnison de Mos Esley s'en rende compte. Evidemment, il aurait été très étonnant que le dit commandant ne reçoive pas lui-même de subsides, au vu de son grade et des liens qu'il aurait pu tisser avec un certain milieu...

Nyaris avait eu une petite conversation avec lui, des plus édifiantes…

_- Confiez-moi une centaine d'hommes pour une mission extraterritoriale en secteur Hutt.  
- Pour faire... quoi ?_ s'enquit le commandant.  
_- Détruire un avant-poste rebelle en secteur Y-21, près de la passe montagneuse.  
- Je comprends enfin tout...  
- Pardon, commandant ?_

Ce dernier tapota quelques touches sur le clavier de son ordinateur et tourna l'écran vers son lieutenant.

« _A l'attention du Commandant en charge de la garnison Impériale de Mos Esley  
__**SEGP10-02-2003 ; ICON ; 02:53BMUT ; 00.30RMUT**__  
Ordre formel et absolu de cantonner vos hommes sur l'astroport. Aucune initiative personnelle en-dehors de votre juridiction jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Priorité code rouge. Envoyeur : Ubiqtorat._ »

_- Ils savent aussi pour la base ennemie, et comme d'habitude, ils veulent s'en occuper eux-mêmes. Ils récolteront toute la gloire de cette opération et encore une fois, nous n'aurons été que des pantins qu'on manipule._  
Le lieutenant avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix amère. Son supérieur hocha la tête.  
_- Pourquoi devrai-je vous envoyer, lieutenant ?_  
_- Parce que mon contact m'a fourni tout un tas de renseignements qui font que je réussirai cette mission aussi facilement que n'importe quelle escouade d'élite... si vous m'en donnez les moyens.  
- Je présume que vous avez là une occasion unique de franchir quelques échelons_.  
_- Et vous aussi, commandant, ne dites pas le contraire. Une base ennemie anéantie par vos hommes, des prisonniers que vous remettrez avec fierté aux services compétents... et la fierté d'avoir cloué le bec à ces maudits de l'Ubiqtorat. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne resterez pas indéfiniment en charge de ce trou pourri, commandant._  
Le commandant s'humecta les lèvres.

_- J'attends autre chose de vous, cependant.  
- Je devine. S'il s'avérait que cette mission tourne mal, je prends sur moi la responsabilité de cette initiative._  
Il sortit un petit dictaphone de sa poche et le posa sur le bureau de son supérieur.  
_- Tout est là.  
- Parfait. Vous partez sur le champ. Vous arriverez sur les lieux au plus tard dans la matinée. Je fais équiper une centaine de mes hommes immédiatement. Vous disposerez de tout le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Réussissez cette mission, lieutenant. Rompez..._

Tout autour de lui, les tirs de laser fusaient mais ne semblaient vouloir toucher aucun de ses hommes. Il avait joué gros sur cette mission, il fallait non seulement qu'il la réussisse, mais qu'il fasse des prisonniers et qu'il limite aussi le nombre de ses pertes. A ces conditions seulement, il pourrait goûter à une carrière accélérée.

_- Plastiquez cette maudite porte_ ! ordonna Nyaris.  
_- A vos ordres !_

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, la lourde porte d'acier basculait sous le souffle de puissants explosifs. La voie était libre pour les troupes de l'Empire.

_- Rappelez-vous les consignes : les officiers ennemis doivent êtres capturés vivants ! Pour la gloire de l'Empereur, en avant !_

Une sourde rumeur naquit alors que la centaine de Stormtroopers investissait la base. Partout, le combat faisait rage, des corps tombaient, certains rebelles, d'autres impériaux. Des batailles rangées eurent lieux, durant lesquelles le nombre de tirs laser atteignait celui effarant de plusieurs centaines à la seconde. Du coté ennemi, c'était la panique, la déroute, la confusion. Ils ne pouvaient aligner en si peu de temps un front uni qui aurait permis de retarder les troupes impériales. Aussi peu préparée que l'attaque avait pu être, elle prenait la forme d'une grande réussite pour le lieutenant Nyaris. Réussite qui allait lui permettre de caresser les plus doux espoirs...

**Chapitre 9. Fuite**

_- Réveillez-vous, Drek !_

La peur et la tension se lisaient sur son visage et dans sa voix. L'officier émergea lentement du néant dans lequel le tabassage en règle l'avait fait tomber. Trop lentement au goût d'Elna, qui ponctua son réveil de plusieurs paires de gifles, assez violentes.

_- Plus vite que ça, allez !  
- Que... que se passe-t-il ?_  
Son oeil s'ouvrait difficilement tandis que l'autre, rouge et boursouflé, ne lui permettait plus de voir.  
_- Ne posez pas de question et obéissez !_  
Il essaya de se lever mais son corps endolori le faisait trop souffrir. Chaque parcelle de son corps tirait vers le violacé et le moindre de ses muscles lançait dans son cerveau des ondes de pure souffrance.  
_- Je ne... peux pas... je suis... trop faible..._  
Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes le trahirent et il s'affaissa. Elna le rattrapa encore une fois.  
_- Soyez maudit, Drek !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Elna jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire et guetta le moindre bruit dans le couloir. Non, personne ne viendrait l'aider, maintenant. Elle ne devrait compter que sur elle-même, comme elle avait toujours fait. Seule. Seule depuis que son père les avait quitté, il y a bien longtemps... si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de son visage. Seule depuis que sa mère l'avait abandonné, rejoignant les anges dans un dernier sourire, quelques années plus tard. Toujours seule...  
Dans son affaiblissement et pendant qu'Elna le traînait à travers les couloirs, Drek crut percevoir les bribes d'une bataille qui se livrait en surface. Des cris lointains, des détonations sourdes. L'officier n'osait plus espérer que c'était son salut qui s'y jouait, quelques étages plus haut. Elna transpirait sang et eau pour soutenir l'officier mais elle ne ménagerait pas ses efforts avant d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Son attention se focalisa sur la petite navette qui les attendait, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. La navette qui les conduirait hors de la menace impériale, Drek et elle. Le salut...  
L'officier sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de sa geôlière. Elle était stressée, paniquée et les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour le traîner trahissaient son angoisse. Drek se fit un peu plus lourd, dans l'espoir qu'Elna finisse par ne plus pouvoir le porter. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

_- Vous voulez me compliquer la tâche, bien sûr...  
- Hé hé..._ souffla l'officier.  
_- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'atteindre mon but... jamais._

Elle redoubla d'efforts et pendant un instant, Drek se demanda d'où elle pouvait bien tirer ses forces. Le fait est qu'elle progressait plus vite, maintenant. Les couloirs éclairés succédèrent aux couloirs sombres, jusqu'à ce que l'officier sentisse sur ses joues un courant d'air frais. Ils débouchèrent dans un petit hangar où les attendait une petite navette biplace. Le toit du hangar était ouvert et on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles dans la voûte céleste, qui commençait à se teindre en rose. Le jour était proche, pensa Drek.

_- Un dernier effort..._ hurla Elna. _J'y suis !  
_Elle jeta le corps de l'officier sur la carlingue de la navette et jugea qu'elle aurait peut-être deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne les avait pas.  
_- Halte, rebelle ! Pas un geste !_  
Un stormtrooper isolé venait de débarquer dans le hangar par une autre porte. Il pointait son arme vers Elna et comptait bien en faire sa première prisonnière. Son armure blanchâtre reflétait la lueur des étoiles dans le ciel.  
_- Et si je bouge, vous allez me tirer dessus ?  
- Ne jouez surtout pas avec moi, salope de rebelle.  
- Peut-être que ça vous intéresserait de savoir qu'il est ici ?_  
Elle désigna Drek de son menton.  
_- Officier Drek, agent de l'Ubiqtorat. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venus, non ?_  
_- De... l'Ubiqtorat ?_ fit le stormtrooper, surpris.

A l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui... mais alors pour quoi ou pour qui ? Elna répondrait à cette question plus tard, si elle en avait le temps. Profitant que l'attention du soldat impérial soit focalisée sur le corps sans forces de Drek, elle dégaina son petit blaster et n'eut aucun mal à toucher le stormtrooper en pleine tête... du premier coup. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol comme une masse informe. Drek cria.

_- Non !_

Elna se mit à sourire lentement. C'était trop facile, décidément. Elle rengaina son blaster et fit monter l'officier dans la petite navette. D'une pression sur une touche, elle enclencha le préchauffage des moteurs. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait enfin en sécurité avec son prisonnier.

_- Vous n'avez... aucune... chance,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Il est trop tard, mon chou. En route !_

**Chapitre 10. Tentative d'enlèvement**

Aenelia fut littéralement abasourdie par la nouvelle.  
Son petit coeur s'emballa et ses beaux yeux se révulsèrent.  
Elle ne pu produire le moindre son tellement le choc avait été grand. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et artères. Elle bégaya :

_- Ce... ce n'est pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas ?_

Le visage de Vandithir se referma sur lui-même, grave et inflexible. En y regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait y déceler une note de tristesse. La nouvelle ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé indifférent, Drek était l'ami de tous.

_- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Enseigne ?_ dit-il sur un ton sévère.  
_- Non, Analyste. Mais cette nouvelle semble tellement irréelle... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver. Pas à Drek !_  
_- Et pourtant si. Moi même j'ai douté, quand le Superviseur m'a annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence._

Des tonnes de questions surgirent du cerveau de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle se força au calme et afficha avec grande peine une sérénité feinte.

_- Quand et comment un tel incident a-t-il pu se produire ? Les personnes qui sont au courant de la mission se comptent sur les doigts de la main, pourtant !_  
_- C'est arrivé il y a deux jours. Comment ? Drek a été vendu par son pilote, semblerait-il. Le plus troublant dans l'affaire, c'est que cette mission disposait du niveau maximal de sécurité. Le pilote était un homme en qui nous placions une confiance aveugle, recruté parmi les plus fidèles. Pour plus de précautions encore, la vérité a été cachée au pilote, il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une opération de routine. Il va falloir revoir toute notre sécurité et..._

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer par une nouvelle phrase, sans terminer celle qu'il venait d'entamer, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

_- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Renik a commencé son enquête, le pilote renégat possède sûrement d'autres complices au sein même de l'Ubiqtorat. Nous ne tarderons pas à démanteler toute cette gangrène.  
- Je l'espère de tout coeur,_ souffla Aenelia. _Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de l'officier Svar ? Sait-on seulement où ces terroristes l'ont emmené ?  
- Une mission est en cours pour sa délivrance, mais elle n'a pas été organisée par l'Oméga Force, sécurité oblige. Quelque chose me dit que nous sommes espionnés, en ce moment même..._

Aenelia lança une oeillade curieuse mais Vandithir resta de marbre.

_- Je ne puis vous en dire plus, Aenelia. Je vous ai déjà révélé plus qu'il ne le fallait. Sachez simplement que l'Empire ne laisse jamais tomber ses hommes. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Et je compte sur votre discrétion. Il en va de la vie de Drek._

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_- Entendu, Vandithir._

Ils se levèrent tous les deux de leur siège et se saluèrent. Sans plus attendre, Aenelia quitta le bureau de l'Assistant Varken et se dirigea vers le turbo élévateur. Elle avait terminé son service et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle chercher la solitude, afin de méditer sur cette triste nouvelle.

L'astre lumineux ne flamboyait plus dans le ciel. Vaincu, il s'apprêtait à rendre les armes devant la nuit... jusqu'au lendemain, aube d'une nouvelle bataille. Déjà, la ville étincelait de milles feux, crépitait de milles bruits. Tout était vie sur Coruscant, de la masse informe de la foule qui allait et venait partout, jusqu'aux créatures étranges qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie, loin sous la surface. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Coruscant était encore plus étrange et encore plus belle la nuit. La plus belle des perles de l'Empire.

Par chance, quand Aenelia sortit des locaux de l'Ubiqtorat, une navette des transports en commun venait d'arriver en gare. Elle monta à son bord, soulagée de ne pas avoir à attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant le passage de la suivante. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux autres passagers et alla s'asseoir dans le fond.  
Dans sa tête, les questions fourmillaient. Elle se souvenait de sa dernière rencontre avec l'officier, il y a de cela quelques jours, de son optimisme. Il ne s'était pas étalé sur les objectifs de sa mission, mais Drek lui avait confié qu'elle était de la plus haute importance pour l'Ubiqtorat et pour l'Empire.  
Une image éclata dans son esprit comme une bulle : celle de l'officier malmené et certainement torturé par ses ravisseurs. Une image insoutenable, Aenelia aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour éviter à l'officier ces souffrances terribles. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'enrageait au plus haut point.  
Elle se demanda quelques secondes comment les terroristes s'y prendraient pour lui soutirer les informations qu'ils désiraient. Il supporterait sans doute la douleur physique, et il connaissait lui-même toutes les subtilités de la torture mentale, après tous les interrogatoires qu'il avait mené dans sa carrière, il ne tomberait certainement pas dans ces pièges... mais alors, comment obtenir de Drek ce qu'on voulait ? Comment le faire parler ?  
En silence Aenelia médita sur cette question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son arrêt, situé dans la banlieue "chic" du Centre Impérial. En effet, sa famille était riche et elle était fille unique, il allait sans dire que ses parents la dorlotaient et prenaient soin d'elle, parfois même un peu trop à son goût...

A peine, eut-elle franchit le seuil de sa porte qu'elle entendit son ComLink biper. Ne pouvait-on donc pas lui ficher la paix ? Elle le détacha de sa ceinture pour le jeter au loin, mais après une rapide réflexion, y renonça. Ca pouvait être important. Elle lança un coup d'oeil rapide sur le message et sembla surprise de son contenu.

_- Daphné !_

Sans perdre de temps, Aenelia se dépêcha vers les garages, là où était stationné son véhicule. Pas question cette fois d'utiliser les transports en commun : l'école de danse était bien trop éloignée de chez elle. Le trajet se déroula sans incident. D'un pas certain, elle se dirigea vers la salle de danse. Combien de fois avait-elle parcouru ces longs couloirs pour venir chercher la fillette ? Daphné et Aenelia étaient très attachées l'une à l'autre. Toutes deux n'avaient ni petits frères, ni petites soeurs. Une vraie complicité les liait et Aenelia était très vite devenue la nounou idéale de la petite.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle s'assit silencieusement afin de ne pas déranger la troupe de danseuses qui établissaient une magnifique chorégraphie. Elle repéra immédiatement Daphné au milieu du petit groupe. Elle était vraiment ravissante et si mignonne dans son costume de danse.

_- Fin du cours, à demain les filles !_

La professeur rajouta à leur attention :

_- N'oubliez pas de répéter vos pas à la maison car demain, c'est la répétition générale pour le spectacle !_

Aenelia, même si elle aurait juré du contraire, n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux attentifs de la gamine. Elle n'eut même pas à l'appeler, immédiatement Daphné accouru pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_- Wééé... Aené !  
- Tu m'as manqué ma puce ! Alors, c'était chouette ce cours de danse ?  
- Vivi, pourquoi papa est pas là ? Il est pas rentré ?_ demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
_- Non, pas encore, je t'expliquerai..._ répondit Aenelia, après avoir remis l'enfant sur le sol.  
_- Je voudrais savoir où est papa, quand même, et ce qu'il fait…_  
_- Rassure-toi, il..._

Elle s'interrompit... une lumière, quelque part dans son cerveau, s'était mise à briller vivement, éclairant les coins sombres de ses pensées. Tout était devenu d'un coup si limpide, si évident. Aenelia se révolta intérieurement. Elle n'était pas digne de porter l'uniforme de l'Ubiqtorat. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

_- Y'a quoi, Aené, tu as l'air bizarre ?_ s'enquit une petite voix.  
_- Tout va bien, ma puce_, répondit-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

Elle porta les mains dans ses poches et les fouilla, cherchant fébrilement quelque chose. Après avoir mit ses habits sans dessus dessous, elle se résigna : elle devait certainement avoir oublié son ComLink en partant de chez elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le professeur de danse qui quittait la pièce.

_- Pardon, citoyenne... il y a un visiophone quelque part ?  
- Au fond du couloir, à droite !  
- Merci beaucoup !_

Daphné lui tira une de ses manches.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Viens avec moi, ma puce..._

Elle entraîna rapidement la petite avec elle et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.  
Aenelia fit face à l'appareil et tapota quelques codes d'identification. L'appareil émit quelques bruits des plus étranges, avant de joindre le numéro que la jeune fille avait demandé. Un visage apparut sur l'écran, fatigué.

_- Aenelia ?_ fit Vandithir, étonné.  
_- Van... je connais le point faible de l'officier Drek.  
- Je ne comprends pas ?  
- Il n'en parle que rarement, et encore le fait-il avec les personnes dont il a toute confiance. Sa fille. Si ces maudits rebelles sont au courant... Je suis avec sa fille, Daphné, au croisement de la 103° et de la 47°, niveau 52. Une école de danse. Vandithir !_  
_- Je vous envoie une escouade immédiatement_, rassura Vandithir. _Daphné est déjà en sécurité si elle est avec toi._

Un bruit.  
Dans le couloir.  
Aenelia portait déjà la main sur son étui à blaster, dissimulé sous les plis de son vêtement civil. Il n'y avait plus rien mais le silence du couloir était pesant, lourd de menaces. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Daphné, angoissée, chercha la main de la jeune fille.

_- Aenelia ?_ demanda une petite voix plaintive.  
_- Vandithir !_  
_- J'ai entendu, Aenelia ! Les renforts sont en route. Fais attention à toi !_

La communication s'éteignit dans un chuintement. Aenelia s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et lui sourit, tout en lui caressant ses longs cheveux. Sa voix est douce comme du miel.

_- Tout va bien, ma chérie.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Aené ?  
- Il y a des gens méchants qui en ont après nous, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Tout se passera bien si tu fais ce que je dis. Tu as confiance en moi ?  
- Oui,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je t'aime, ma puce. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.  
- C'est promis ?  
- C'est promis, Daphné._

Une ombre apparut au fond du couloir, et elle n'avait pas l'air bienveillante. De là où elle était, Aenelia apercevait le reflet froid et dur d'un blaster.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ lança-t-elle, menaçante.  
_- Des gens peu recommandables. Donnez-nous la petite, maintenant.  
- Vous êtes soit inconscient, soit fou pour souiller de votre présence le Centre Impérial.  
- Modérez vos paroles ou nous allons devenir très méchants._

Plusieurs silhouettes rejoignirent la première, toutes avec des armes, en bandoulière ou à la main. Leurs regards brillaient d'une lueur assassine.

_- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une vermine rebelle, qui plus est non humaine... _cracha-t-elle d'un ton hautain et méprisant.  
_- Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas le choix !_ continua la voix, agacée. _Donnez-nous la petite ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !_  
_- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, dans ce cas.  
- Dans ce cas... avec plaisir, femelle._

Des rayons paralysants plurent sur Aenelia et sa protégée. Mais les rebelles étaient trop loin pour que leurs tirs soient réellement efficaces. La jeune fille avait déjà dégainé et protégeait Daphné de son corps. Elle visa et tira plusieurs fois, rapidement. Au fond du couloir, plusieurs silhouettes tombèrent au sol en criant. Son arme n'était pas réglée sur le mode paralysant. Pas de pitié pour ces terroristes.

_- Reste bien derrière moi, chérie !_ cria Aenelia.

Les soldats rebelles avaient progressé dans le couloir et la situation devenait intenable. Les tirs se faisaient plus précis chaque seconde. La jeune fille décocha plusieurs tirs sur les néons qui s'éteignirent en série. Le couloir était maintenant plongé dans une semi pénombre. Elle ajusta quelques autres tirs au jugé, dont certains firent mouche. Elle entraîna la fillette rapidement vers un autre couloir qui leur faisait face.

_- Cours, Daphné, cours !_

Les rebelles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que leur proie s'échappait. Ils coururent à sa poursuite, bien décidés à ramener la fillette, même si c'était au péril de leur vie. Elna ne leur pardonnerait pas un échec, de toute façon.

_- Mince, un cul de sac !_ s'écria Aenelia.  
_- C'est notre salle de maquillage qui donne sur la scène !  
- Ou ça, Daphné ?_

La petite désigna du doigt une porte sur la gauche.

_- Alors, on y va !_

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce remplie de miroirs et d'outils de maquillage. C'est là que Daphné et ses copines se maquillaient avant de donner une représentation. Au fond de la pièce, un petit couloir donnait sur les coulisses de la scène. Aenelia referma la porte derrière elle, qu'elle barricada avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cela n'arrêterait pas longtemps des hommes déterminés, mais leur accorderait un peu de temps.

_- Qui c'est, Aené, les méchants messieurs ?_

La jeune femme venait de pousser un meuble imposant contre la porte. Elle ne se serait pas crûe pouvoir faire un tel effort, mais pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, Aenelia aurait fait bien plus encore.

_- C'est..._ haleta-t-elle... _des gens qui n'aiment pas l'Empire et qui veulent faire du mal à notre Empereur... et à tous les gens qui sont avec lui._  
_- Mais ça existe, des gens comme ça ?  
- Oh oui, chérie... malheureusement.  
- Pourquoi les soldats y les arrêtent pas ?  
- Parce que les vilains hommes se cachent très bien, ils ont peur de l'Empereur._  
_- C'est eux qui font exploser les bombes, comme on voit sur l'Holovision ?  
- Oui, ma puce.  
- J'aimerais que l'Empereur les punissent tous !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie. Il s'en occupe, _répondit Aenelia en souriant.

Des coups sourds retentirent, suivis de jurons. Derrière la porte, les rebelles commencèrent à mitrailler la porte de lasers, affaiblissant la porte et ce qui la bloquait, pour mieux l'enfoncer. Une voix forte se fit entendre.

_- Femelle, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !_

Aenelia se tourna vers sa protégée.

_- N'écoute pas ce que dit le monsieur. Il ne nous arrivera rien._

Daphné hocha la tête faiblement.

_- Il faut y aller, maintenant._

Elle donna sa main à la petite et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce par le petit couloir. La porte n'allait pas tarder à céder, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Après plusieurs mètres dans un corridor pas plus éclairé qu'un estomac de Sarlaac, ils débouchèrent sur la scène. C'était un large espace d'une dizaine de mètres de longueur sur la moitié de large, estima Aenelia. Lustré et ciré, le parquet de bois reflétait milles lumières.

_- Attention Daphné !_

Elle se jeta sur la petite et la coucha au sol. Un tir paralysant explosa non loin d'elle. Aenelia roula avec la petite jusqu'au bord de la scène et se réfugia dans la fosse aux musiciens. La situation n'était pas très brillante s'ils n'arrivaient pas très vite à quitter la salle. La jeune fille osa un regard vers le haut de la salle. Comme un théâtre des temps anciens, la salle s'organisait en hauteur et en hémicycle autour de la scène. Des petites silhouettes s'agitaient devant la grande porte centrale à doubles battants. Décidément, ces maudits terroristes étaient partout !

_- Daphné, j'ai besoin de toi..._

La petite était tremblante de peur, la tête contre la poitrine d'Aenelia, la serrant très fort contre elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, cependant.

_- Sais-tu s'il y a une autre sortie ?_

Les yeux de Daphné clignèrent à plusieurs reprises, sous la réflexion.

_- La prof de danse, elle passe toujours par derrière, mais je sais pas où.  
- Par derrière ?_ demanda Aenelia, intéressée.

La petite fille fit un signe du menton, désignant une porte étroite à l'extrémité de la scène. Aenelia ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

_- Merci ma puce._  
Pour accéder à cette maudite porte, il fallait se mettre à découvert. La jeune femme grimaça de colère. Est-ce qu'elle ferait courir ce risque à la petite ?

_- Daphné, il va falloir être une grande fille. Quand je te le dirais, tu courras vers la porte, tu l'ouvriras et tu m'attendras derrière. Il ne t'arrivera rien, tu me fais toujours confiance ?_  
_- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Empêcher les vilains messieurs de nous tirer dessus._

Daphné était pâle et lança un faible sourire à l'attention d'Aenelia. Les silhouettes menaçantes s'étaient postées en hauteur, guettant le moindre signe. Des bruits rapprochés provenaient de la petite salle de maquillage qu'ils venaient de quitter. Quoi qu'ils voulussent faire, il fallait qu'ils le fassent vite, à présent. Aenelia porta la petite fille et la posa sur le bord de la scène.

_- Vas-y, Daphné, cours, cours !_

Dans la seconde, elle pointa son blaster vers les formes, dissimulées derrière les rangées. Elle fit feu rapidement et régulièrement pour obliger les rebelles à rester cachés. Ses tirs n'atteignirent aucun ennemi mais leur précision empêcha toute riposte. Elle avait bien pensé à viser les lustres, pour plonger la salle dans la pénombre, mais il y en avait malheureusement un peu trop. Quand elle tourna la tête vers Daphné, celle-ci avait disparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aenelia se sentit rassurée. Elle jeta un oeil rapide sur son bracelet-montre : déjà dix minutes qu'elle avait contacté Vandithir, que faisait-il ?

_- Aené !  
_  
Derrière la porte, la petite silhouette s'inquiétait. Passé la surprise, les rebelles reprenaient confiance en eux et osaient à leur tour riposter. Des bruits de pas dans le petit couloir, derrière la scène. La situation se compliquait de seconde en seconde.

_- Ne bouge pas, chérie, j'arrive !_

Elle lança encore une dernière salve sur les fauteuils situés en hauteur. Puis elle sauta d'elle-même sur la scène en bois, avant de tenter un sprint vers la porte ouverte où Daphné l'attendait. Ca passait ou ça cassait, maintenant...  
La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte quand un tir savamment ajusté la toucha au mollet gauche. Ce n'était pas un tir paralysant. Aenelia hurla de douleur et dans le même temps, Daphné aussi. Elle acheva sa course sur le ventre, sans pouvoir se mettre à l'abri derrière cette maudite porte qui la narguait, à moins d'un mètre de là. A peine un mètre. Incroyable comme un petit mètre pouvait changer le cours des choses.

_- Aené ! Aené !_ pleura la petite fille.

Du sang coulait le long de sa blessure mal cautérisée. La douleur faisait vaciller la jeune fille. Pendant quelques secondes, un voile blanc lui tomba sur les yeux et elle ne pu rien faire, même pas penser. Quand elle recouvra ses esprits, même pas une ou deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit Daphné qui pleurait, des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, venant du couloir et une salve de lasers qui crépitaient autour d'elle, faisant cramer le beau plancher. Ces rebelles étaient décidément de piètres tireurs. Cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Et puis, elle n'allait pas abandonner sa petite Daphné maintenant. Pas tant qu'il lui restait un soupçon d'énergie. Elle se força à ramper sur le parquet, oubliant la douleur et se concentrant sur l'image de sa protégée. Daphné criait pour l'encourager.  
Quand un deuxième tir la toucha au bras. Il fallait que ça arrive. Ces bâtards continuaient à lui tirer dessus, malgré qu'elle ne soit plus une menace pour eux. Aenelia hurla à nouveau, et dans ce cri déchirant, un début de panique. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder sa nouvelle plaie au bras. Le laser avait cautérisé la blessure, mais pas pour longtemps. Déjà, des gouttes de sang perlaient autour de la plaie. Aenelia ne sentait plus son bras et sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyr. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à se refermer sur elle-même, à s'évanouir pour oublier la souffrance. Mais ce n'était qu'une fuite dictée par son corps, non par son esprit. Mais c'était tellement plus facile. Ne plus penser à rien, s'envoler, partir, sombrer dans l'abîme noir et profond de l'inconscience. Oublier tout, oublier Drek... son visage s'imprima dans son cerveau, aussi nettement qu'une photographie. Drek... non, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Il comptait sur elle, en ce moment. Elle avait des choses à faire, et elle les ferait. Pour l'officier Drek. Elle eut un sursaut d'énergie. Ses yeux qui s'étaient refermés s'ouvrirent avec une force bestiale, fixant la porte et la sécurité qu'elle trouverait derrière. Lentement, en s'aidant de son bras et de sa jambe encore valide, elle progressa jusqu'à l'entrebâillement de la porte, laissant derrière elle une coulée de sang. Elle y était presque. Elle poussa un grognement indistinct et mit le haut de son corps à l'abri. Avec l'aide de Daphné, elle passa bientôt ses jambes aussi. Les rebelles, désabusés, venaient de cesser de tirer, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour la rater.

_- Aené, Aené, tu es blessée !  
- C'est... pas grave... je m'en sortirais_, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
_- Tu as plein de sang partout,_ pleurnicha Daphné.  
_- Ma puce... essaye de... fermer la porte… à clef.  
- Oui, oui !_

Rassemblant ses forces éparses, Aenelia se mit dos contre le mur. La douleur était revenue, en fait elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. Une douleur atroce chaque fois que les muscles de la jeune fille tremblaient, chaque fois qu'involontairement, son corps sursautait.

_- C'est fait Aené... on fait quoi maintenant ?  
- La voix de la petite fille était frêle et paniquée.  
- Ma puce..._

Aenelia se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour la petite, désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus se mouvoir et le moindre mot lui arrachait une onde de pure souffrance. Avant de ne plus pouvoir rien faire, il fallait qu'elle conseille Daphné.

_- Il faut que tu ailles te cacher... tu sais ? Comme quand tu t'amuses avec tes copines. Il faut que tu te caches bien, très bien, pour que personne ne te trouve. Imagine-toi que c'est un jeu... tu peux faire ça pour moi ?  
- Je veux pas te quitter !  
- Daphné, les méchants hommes ne me feront rien si tu te caches bien. Je compte sur toi, n'est ce pas ? Je peux compter sur toi ?_

La fillette hocha la tête, malheureuse et prête à fondre en larmes.

_- Aenelia, je veux pas que les méchants te fassent du mal...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie._

Elle la regarda tendrement et lui caressa le menton. Ce geste lui arracha un nouveau cri, qu'elle étouffa par défi et par fierté. Ses yeux clignèrent de douleur.

_- Daphné... il faut que tu prennes ça._  
Elle fit suivre le regard de la petite jusqu'à son blaster.  
_- Je peux pas !_ paniqua la petite fille.  
_- Prends cette arme, je sais que tu peux t'en servir. Fais-moi plaisir._

Des deux mains tremblantes, Daphné ramassa la petite arme. Elle n'était pas bien lourde et n'importe qui aurait pu la manier avec facilité. Qui plus est, la petite fille avait déjà reçu des cours théoriques d'armement pendant ses premières années de jeunesses impériales.

_- Et maintenant, va !  
- Je t'aime, Aené !  
- Moi aussi..._

Aenelia ferma les yeux pour inciter la petite à partir. Après quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna en pleurant, à la recherche d'une cachette. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit d'elle : elle avait disparu. Aenelia avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir n'était plus interrompu que par ses halètements de douleur...

La porte vola en éclat.  
Un grand extra-terrestre baraqué… un Trandoshan ?... s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il avait de larges épaules et des yeux noirs qui brillaient comme la mort. C'est tout ce qu'Aenelia pu remarquer tellement elle avait mal. L'humanoïde s'agenouilla.

_- Où est la petite ?  
- Vous... ne la trouverez... jamais._  
_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une femelle de ton espèce. Parle !  
- Diantre... quelle... galanterie_, se força-t-elle à parler._  
- Très bien._

Il plongea son doigt dans la plaie ensanglantée. Aenelia hurla.

_- Tu as mal ? Parle et tout s'arrête !_

La douleur était inimaginable. Tout simplement au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à présent. Ses poumons explosèrent sous le hurlement, qui continua bien après que le rebelle ait retiré son doigt de la blessure. Aenelia versa des larmes de souffrance... de souffrance et de haine.

_- Vive... l'Empire ! Vous mourrez... tous !_

Elle lui cracha sur le visage, c'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était à bout de force et de toute façon, elle allait bientôt mourir. Autant que ce soit dans l'honneur. Devant un tel affront, le rebelle lui décocha un formidable coup de poing au niveau du menton. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle cracha du sang.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, femelle._

Il leva son arme et la pointa sur la tempe d'Aenelia, à demi inconsciente...

_- Adieu !_

Les murs du couloir résonnèrent d'une funeste déflagration...

Bientôt, d'autres déflagrations se firent entendre. Mais elles n'étaient pas rebelles. De nombreux corps ennemis tombèrent avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient sous le feu des Forces Impériales de l'Ubiqtorat. Les prenant à revers, avec précision et efficacité, ils nettoyèrent la vermine terroriste aussi facilement qu'un nid de rats. Il n'y eut aucun survivant et aucun rebelle ne réussit à prendre la fuite. A la tête de l'escouade impériale, Vandithir. Son regard fouilla les nombreux cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, cherchant une silhouette particulière, sans la trouver. Sur le coté de la scène, une porte était défoncée. Vandithir fit signe à deux des soldats, leur ordonnant de le suivre. Il s'approcha des restes de la porte avec une terrible appréhension. L'air empestait la chair brûlée. Vandithir n'était pas un combattant, loin de la, et cette odeur lui répugnait au plus haut point. Il faisait de terribles efforts pour maîtriser son haut-le-coeur. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il enjamba les débris, prenant garde de ne pas se blesser. Les deux soldats le suivirent rapidement. Dans la pénombre, Vandithir distingua une silhouette sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait plus, la mort venait de prendre son dû. Le soldat derrière l'analyste alluma une puissante lampe qu'il pointa sur le couloir, éclairant le terrible drame.

Le corps était celui d'un rebelle humanoïde à la forte carrure. Près du corps, Aenelia, sérieusement blessée, déployait ses ultimes forces pour rester consciente. Elle souriait faiblement mais ne regardait pas Vandithir. Elle regardait une petite fille, à quelques mètres d'elle. Une petite fille courageuse qui tenait dans ses petites mains une arme, encore chaude. Daphné fixait l'arme, incrédule, effrayée. La scène se figea. Elle sembla durer une éternité. Personne n'osait bouger, tout le monde semblait paralysé. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux secondes, après quoi, Vandithir hurla sa joie.

_- Aenelia !_

Comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc, la petite Daphné lâcha l'arme qui venait de donner la mort au rebelle et se précipita vers Aenelia. Elle la prit dans ses petits bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Aenelia ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer aussi. Même Vandithir trouva la scène touchante, n'osant intervenir. Aujourd'hui, Daphné avait failli perdre sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Et cet amour, elle venait de le prouver. Même si pour cela, elle avait donné la mort à un être. Même si pour cela, elle avait sacrifié une partie de son innocence...

**Chapitre 11. Capture**

Friner était en poste sur le stardestroyer depuis maintenant onze ans. La charge de commandant lui était nouvelle, car il avait stagné au grade de capitaine bien trop longtemps. Friner, obstiné et patient, avait toujours gardé l'espoir d'être promu par son ancien commandant : Gerfin. Mais le temps passait et il se rendait compte que Gerfin ne nourrissait à son égard que froideur et dédain. Un jour cependant, la donne avait changé suite à une affaire compromettante avec une certaine cadette... Aenelia Solaris. Gerfin avait été prié de prendre sa retraite plus tôt que prévu, Friner était devenu le nouveau commandant et Aenelia avait brûlé les étapes pour enfin devenir son capitaine, non sans quelques mérites, avant de le quitter pour les Renseignements Impériaux.

C'était un poste dont il tirait sa plus grande fierté. Il avait vécu quelques batailles et de nombreuses échauffourées avec les forces dissidentes. Et son expérience n'avait fait que grandir avec le temps. Quand on le prévint qu'un message codé de la plus haute importance était parvenu à l'Errinic, il ne perdit pas une seconde.

« **SEGP10-03-2003 ; ICON ; 04:56BMUT ; 00.40RMUT**  
Mission compromise. Abandonnez toute activité. Navette rebelle quitte l'atmosphère.  
Secteur Y-21. Priorité absolue pour sa capture. Faites vite. Bonne chance. Trans/E.E. »

_- Arrêtez immédiatement toutes les manoeuvres de l'Errinic !_ ordonna le commandant d'une voix puissante.  
Le message fut répercuté dans les secondes.  
_- Nous avons encore un transport en approche, Commandant._  
_- Déroutez-le, alors, vite !  
- A vos ordres...  
- Moteurs à pleine puissance, cap vers le secteur Y-21,_ continua-t-il. _Message à tous les canonniers : ordre de n'ouvrir le feu sous aucun prétexte. Je veux cette navette intacte. Message à l'équipe de coordination des faisceaux tracteurs : ordre de capturer toute navette en partance de Tatooine. Activez tous vos faisceaux car elle ne doit pas nous échapper, vous en répondriez de vos vies._  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix en contrebas de la passerelle s'éleva.  
_- Commandant ! Nous survolons le secteur..._

Frappée de plein fouet par les faisceaux d'or des deux soleils jumeaux, Tatooine miroitait comme un troisième astre. La luminosité de la planète se trouvait accentuée par la réverbération des rayons solaires sur le sable des plaines désertiques. Un jaune d'un vif insoutenable agressait les présomptueux qui osaient porter leur regard sur sa flamboyante parure. Il n'était pas rare que les humains, aux yeux plus chétifs que les autres espèces, s'équipent de lunettes de protection pour l'admirer depuis l'espace. Tatooine était décidément une planète inhospitalière.  
Un point émergea lentement du décor, infime grain de poussière.  
Le point devint graduellement une tâche, la tâche une forme, la forme une silhouette et la silhouette celle d'une minuscule navette. Dédaignant répondre aux appels impériaux qui lui sommaient de s'identifier et de se plier aux règles de la circulation orbitale, la navette fonçait tête baissée vers l'immensité de l'espace. La liberté était proche, toute proche.  
Mais tout espoir disparut quand les étoiles furent masquées par l'ombre imposante d'un destroyer impérial en attente d'acquisition de cible. David contre Goliath. Mais qu'aurait pu faire David contre ce monstre de technologie et d'acier ? Un monstre froid et dénué de pitié, indestructible et impitoyable. Un jouet sans âme et sans remords, manipulé par des êtres également sans remords. Des êtres qui étaient décidés à imposer la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie, même par la force, décidés à éliminer le terrorisme aveugle jusqu'au dernier de ses retranchements. Bref, la navette pilotée par Elna n'avait aucune chance.  
Le destroyer, qui avait une marge d'avance, vint se placer directement sur la trajectoire de la navette, dont la fenêtre de manoeuvre était amoindrie par la sortie atmosphérique. Il projeta simultanément la totalité de ses faisceaux tracteurs sur sa proie, car il n'était pas question qu'elle lui échappe. Le poisson était ferré, il fallait le ramener dans l'épuisette du pêcheur, maintenant. Lentement et sûrement. Il eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, déclenchant ses moteurs à intervalles irréguliers et soutenus, il n'avait pas une chance sur mille de se défaire des grappins magnétiques qui l'entraînaient vers son destin.

L'officier Drek souriait.  
Elna était décomposée mais furieuse.  
_- C'est... fini pour vous... Elna... _souffla-t-il.  
_- Non... non, NON ! _  
Elle avait hurlé ce dernier mot avec une telle haine que l'officier prit peur.  
_- Je vous tuerais avant, Drek !  
- Vous ne le ferez pas. Je suis... votre monnaie d'échange, en quelque sorte. Moi contre votre vie. C'est un marché... raisonnable, somme toute._  
Elna cracha plusieurs insultes dans une langue que l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat ne compris pas de suite. Une sorte de vieux langage Corellien, qui amenait des informations précieuses sur l'origine de la belle mais... vénéneuse terroriste.

Sur l'Errinic...  
_- Faisceaux en mode acquisition..._  
La voix, celle d'un jeune aspirant en stage, claironna :  
_- Faisceaux activés ! Ordinateur en mode automatique. Arrimage dans deux minutes et vingt secondes, hangar B4. Commandant ?  
- Parfait._  
Le front du Commandant se dérida tandis qu'un léger sourire naquit sur son visage.  
_- Essayez de prendre contact avec la navette.  
- A vos ordres._  
Un autre aspirant, la marine en était remplie, tapota sur un écran tactile.  
_- Navette rebelle, navette rebelle, ici le destroyer impérial Errinic !_  
Un long grésillement s'ensuivit, qui n'était pas bon signe. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le commandant lui-même qui prit la parole.  
_- Navette rebelle, je sais pertinemment que vous nous entendez, ici le commandant Friner !_  
Il laissa quelques secondes filer.  
_- Vous avez à votre bord quelqu'un que nous tenons à récupérer. Ne lui faites aucun mal et nous vous accorderons la vie, ainsi qu'un traitement compatissant, pour peu que vous vous soumettiez à l'Ordre Nouveau. Je répète : ne touchez pas à l'officier Drek Svar !_  
Un court grésillement, de meilleure augure.  
_- Ici Elna, des forces libres de la Rébellion. Je vois que vous avez les cartes en main.  
- Parlez, Elna.  
- Je veux votre promesse d'homme qu'il ne me sera fait aucun mal si j'accède à votre requête. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterais pas à m'emparer de la vie de votre officier, et de la mienne dans le même temps. La mort ne me fait pas peur, la souffrance, oui. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_  
Le commandant accentua son sourire.  
_- Parfaitement, Elna. Vous avez ma parole d'homme. Préparez vous à l'arrimage, débarrassez-vous de vos armes et n'opposez aucune résistance. Bien reçu ?  
- Ai-je le choix, Commandant ?_  
Ce dernier jugea bon de couper la transmission. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner et il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec une terroriste. De plus, il doutait vraiment qu'un traitement de faveur lui soit accordé, même s'il appuyait lui-même dans ce sens. L'Empire ne ferait de toute façon aucun cas de son opinion.  
_- Arrimage dans une minute et quinze secondes._

La navette était redevenue un grain de poussière en comparaison avec la masse énorme du destroyer. La bouche grande ouverte, ce dernier s'apprêtait à avaler le frêle esquif.  
Une explosion.  
Plusieurs explosions.

A quelques lieues, une petite flotte de vaisseaux rebelles venait d'apparaître.  
Immédiatement et simultanément, plusieurs torpilles avaient été tirées en direction du destroyer impérial. Certaines heurtèrent son bouclier principal, d'autres furent même détruites en vol par le système de contre missiles. Mais quelques unes arrivèrent là où elles étaient programmées pour arriver. La première explosa précisément entre la navette rebelle et le destroyer. Les suivantes s'abattirent sur le bouclier, juste en dessous des émetteurs de faisceaux tracteurs. Pendant une seconde, peut-être moins, leur efficacité fut réduite de moitié, certains faisceaux perdirent même leur cible, aveugles.  
Elna réagit instantanément. Elle ne se demanda ni pourquoi ni comment, ce genre de questions ne viendrait qu'après. Bien après. Sa main abattit le levier de puissance, instinctivement, tandis qu'avec l'autre main, elle empoignait fermement les commandes de la navette, qui hurlaient et tremblaient sous la vitesse et la pression. Quand l'ombre du destroyer quitta enfin son champ de vision, elle sourit intérieurement. Moteurs à plein régime, Elna fixa son cap vers le salut, vers ses frères et ses soeurs d'arme.

**Chapitre 12. Engagement de la bataille**

A bord du destroyer impérial, la confusion fut totale pendant quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes. Des ordres lancés fermement rétablirent la situation et une discipline de fer reprit possession du navire. Tout ce qui devait être effectué rapidement fut effectué, au millième de seconde, dans la précision la plus absolue. C'est vrai, le commandant et ses hommes venaient de pêcher par orgueil. L'effet tunnel s'était emparé de chacun d'eux et l'attention focalisée sur la petite navette rebelle, personne n'avait réagit à temps, c'est à dire immédiatement après la sortie en hyperespace de la flottille rebelle.  
Mais c'était du passé, dorénavant.

_- Tous les canonniers à leur poste !  
- Boucliers à 99,8 , commandant ! (_il était communément admis que la puissance énergétique d'un champs ne pouvait mathématiquement atteindre les 100, une partie infime de l'énérgie se dissipant malheureusement dans les nombreux relais et circuits_)  
- Faites décoller tous les escadrons de chasseurs Tie !  
- En avant lente vers la formation ennemie, intensifiez les boucliers avant !  
- Générateurs d'énergie au maximum !  
- Prenez contact avec les garnisons de Tatooine, qu'elles nous fassent parvenir leurs escadrons de défense immédiatement !  
- Les senseurs détectent quatre vaisseaux dont deux lourds, ces derniers viennent de larguer leurs chasseurs._  
Friner serra les dents.  
_- Que l'Empereur nous vienne en aide !_

Au loin, quatre vaisseaux rebelles, deux corvettes corelliennes et deux croiseurs calamaris, faisaient face au puissant destroyer impérial. Conscients de leur supériorité numérique, les rebelles faisaient front avec une arrogance toute visible. Les uns après les autres, prenant leur temps, ils enclenchèrent les boucliers des différents vaisseaux.

Un message laconique parvint à l'Errinic :  
_- Rendez-vous, maintenant. Abaissez vos boucliers et laissez-vous aborder !_  
Friner eut envie de lancer à ces sales rebelles quelques insultes bien nourries, mais il n'en fit rien. Gardant son calme, il répondit froidement et avec une pointe de dérision :  
_- Vos renforts arrivent rapidement, j'espère ? Vous n'avez pas la prétention quand même d'attaquer un stardestroyer armé jusqu'aux dents ? Oui ? Bon, je serais magnanime aujourd'hui : je vous laisserais filer. Bien évidemment, nous ne voulons qu'une chose et nous l'aurons._  
_- L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est et restera avec nous, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. Bien. Je constate que les Impériaux ont toujours la tête aussi dure. Ils ne voient pas arriver la défaite quand ils devraient la voir. Préparez-vous à mourir, maintenant !_  
_- Aucun sens de l'humour, décidément, ces terroristes._  
Une vague discrète de rire passa sur la passerelle inférieure, située en contrebas et de chaque cotés de la passerelle du commandant.  
_- Combien de temps avant le contact ? Les garnisons ont-elles répondu ?  
- A l'instant, commandant. L'Errinic sera à portée de tir dans trois minutes. Toutes les garnisons ont répondu. Leurs escadrons sont en route. Il faudra compter dix minutes pour la garnison la plus proche, Mos Esley et une vingtaine de minutes pour les garnisons situées de l'autre coté de Tatooine.  
- Merci, lieutenant. Nous allons leur montrer ce que nous valons !  
- Les chasseurs rebelles sont en approche, commandant.  
- Envoyez nos escadrons de Tie à leur rencontre.  
- Commandant... ils sont en infériorité numérique, qu'espérez vous qu'ils accomplissent ?  
- Je le sais très bien, lieutenant ! La question n'est pas là, la question est : combien de temps pourront-ils tenir avant que nous recevions les renforts planétaires ?  
- Mmm...  
- L'Errinic aura déjà fort à faire quand les deux croiseurs calamaris lui tomberont dessus, dans quelques minutes. Il faut absolument éviter que nos boucliers se fassent harceler si tôt par cette racaille de chasseurs rebelles ! Mais je comprends votre hésitation, beaucoup de nos pilotes y resteront. Si ça peut vous rassurer, faites approcher l'Errinic en lisière du combat et épaulez nos chasseurs de quelques tirs savamment ajustés.  
- Merci, commandant._

_- Annoncez clairement à chaque pilote mes consignes. Pas de risques inutiles, le nombre d'appareils rebelles détruits m'importe peu, ce n'est pas le facteur de la victoire. Qu'ils poussent leurs chasseurs à fond et jouent avec leurs adversaires. Plus longtemps ils tiendront, meilleures seront les chances de l'Errinic._

_- Bien._

Les six escadrons appartenant à l'Errinic, quatre composés de simples chasseurs Tie et deux composés des touts nouveaux chasseurs Tie Interceptor, soixante-douze appareils flambants neuf au total, s'éloignèrent rapidement. Ils avaient reçu pour consigne de se rendre en avant de la vague d'assaut des chasseurs ennemis, avec pour espoir de les retenir le plus de temps possible et de les empêcher d'harceler le destroyer Impérial. Les chasseurs Tie étaient connus à travers la galaxie pour leur fragilité et leur faible puissance de tir. Les chasseurs Interceptor quant à eux, de fabrication plus récente, pouvaient se targuer de valoir, voir d'être supérieurs aux meilleurs chasseurs rebelles. Mais les six escadrons réunis en une seule et même masse d'attaque représentaient une menace à prendre au sérieux. Les rebelles avaient dépêché la majorité de leurs ailes X et A, deux cents chasseurs au total, pour réduire les rangs de chasseurs impériaux.  
Les deux imposants croiseurs calamari, accompagnés d'une corvette, s'étaient mis en branle, droit sur le destroyer, avec pour intention de le réduire en miettes. Seule la dernière corvette corellienne restait en retrait, observant la scène avec intérêt.

_- Pourquoi reste-t-elle en retrait ?_ questionna un jeune lieutenant.  
Le commandant Friner expliqua d'une voix grave.  
_- Parce que l'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est à son bord et qu'ils l'estiment trop précieux pour engager le vaisseau dans la bataille. Voilà la vraie raison._

Desnea, le jeune commandant de la flottille rebelle, avait outrepassé ses ordres, qui consistaient à récupérer Elna et son prisonnier. Conscient de la supériorité numérique de ses forces, il avait pêché par orgueil, ordonnant contre l'avis de ses subordonnés l'attaque du destroyer impérial. Il espérait beaucoup de cette attaque : la destruction de l'Errinic, une gifle pour l'Empire et par-là même, son nom dans une page d'histoire, qui sait ? Bon gré, mal gré, les vaisseaux de l'Alliance se dirigeaient à pleine puissance vers le fier destroyer de l'Empire.

_- Desnea, vous êtes fous !_  
La voix était fatiguée, mais la fatigue ne pouvait masquer sa fraîcheur et sa beauté.  
_- Elna, laissez-moi faire ce que je dois faire !  
- Mais vous risquez gros, commandant_, souffla une voix exaspérée. _Cette bataille n'était pas prévue. Pourquoi ne pas vous cantonner aux ordres, mon Dieu !  
- J'ai aujourd'hui une chance de marquer un point face aux impériaux, et je vais saisir cette chance, Elna. C'est ainsi que nous gagnerons la guerre et pas en nous enfuyant lâchement chaque fois que nous repérons une trace de ces maudits !  
- Il y aura d'autres occasions, Desnea !  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est aujourd'hui ! Votre mission est achevée, vous l'avez mené avec succès. Laissez-moi maintenant mener la mienne ! Vous resterez en retrait de la bataille, puisque vous avez peur, ne vous inquiétez pas._  
La communication se coupa.  
Un officier vint à sa rencontre.  
_- Le destroyer sera à portée de tir dans quelques minutes. Vos ordres ?  
- Détachez nos escadrilles d'ailes X en avant. Qu'ils se dirigent vers le destroyer immédiatement. Faites-les suivre de la seconde corvette corellienne. Le facteur de la victoire, c'est le temps. Nous sommes en zone impériale, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'y rester trop longtemps. Dépêchons-nous d'apprendre à l'Errinic les bonnes manières !  
- A vos ordres.  
- Portez la puissance de nos moteurs à son maximum. Dérivez la moitié de l'énergie des boucliers vers les armes. Exécution ! _

Le combat entre les chasseurs venait de débuter, en amont du destroyer. Des myriades d'étincelles naissaient dans le vide de l'espace pour mourir aussi soudainement. On aurait dit un gigantesque feu d'artifices. Les premiers rapports faisaient état, comme Friner l'envisageait, d'une grosse infériorité numérique pour l'Empire, presque du trois contre un. Et l'infériorité numérique des chasseurs Tie présageait d'un grave handicap. Non content d'être moins nombreux, il fallait se rendre compte à l'évidence qu'ils étaient aussi moins efficaces, car moins armés et moins solides. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas leurs égaux quant à la vitesse pure. Et c'est sur ce dernier point que le commandant espérait jouer. Il fallait absolument que les pilotes arrachent les tripes de leurs appareils, s'ils voulaient survivre assez longtemps pour donner une chance à l'Errinic.

En lisière du combat, le destroyer faisait feu de tous ses canons pour assister le combat à mort que se livraient les chasseurs de l'Empire et ceux de l'Alliance. Peu de ses tirs atteignaient réellement leurs buts, malgré les réflexes des officiers opérateurs, couplés aux servomoteurs des canons qui les anticipaient. La vitesse des engins rebelles était trop grande, et leurs manoeuvres trop imprévisibles. Cependant, la présence du mastodonte d'acier à leurs cotés renforçait la détermination et la foi des pilotes impériaux. A l'inverse, cette présence pesait dans le coeur des rebelles, qui n'osaient pas s'approcher de trop près. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, le destroyer ne pouvait empêcher l'inévitable de se produire...

_- Commandant, nos chasseurs Tie sont proches de l'annihilation totale.  
- Je sais.  
- Aussi nombreux soient les chasseurs rebelles détruits, il semblerait malheureusement qu'il y en ait toujours autant. Cette vermine...  
- Faites replier les survivants vers la protection de l'Errinic.  
- Très bien, _lâcha une voix triste._  
- Préparons nous pour le choc frontal, qui ne devrait tarder, maintenant.  
- Commandant, les premiers escadrons planétaires arrivent !  
- Ah ! Qu'ils viennent en renfort des derniers chasseurs Tie, qui ne manqueront pas d'être pourchassés par ces misérables rebelles. Bonne nouvelle, assurément !_

Les ailes X fonçaient dans le vide de l'espace, pourchassant et traquant les derniers impériaux et leurs frêles chasseurs. Tout à l'ivresse de leur bataille âprement gagnée, ils ne virent pas les premiers moucherons d'acier sortirent de l'atmosphère de Tatooine. Quand ils les aperçurent enfin, il était trop tard pour se replier sans pertes. Ils firent front, conscients que la maîtrise de la situation leur échappait à chaque seconde qui passait. Et la proximité de l'Errinic était bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter : de plus en plus de chasseurs rebelles se faisaient toucher par ses tirs impitoyables. Mais bientôt, les premiers tirs des croiseurs calamaris vinrent rétablir la situation, et les chasseurs rebelles redoublèrent d'ardeur et d'énergie.

Les premières salves de turbo lasers s'échangeaient entre le destroyer impérial Errinic et ses ennemis, deux croiseurs calamari armés jusqu'aux dents et bien décidés à remporter la victoire. Ils se trouvaient légèrement en delà de leur proie et leurs premiers tirs rencontrèrent l'écran de protection avant du destroyer, qui avait été augmenté et renforcé pour l'occasion. Ainsi, l'Errinic aurait pu tenir assez longtemps avant que ses boucliers ne cèdent et laissent passer les faisceaux destructeurs, mais ses assaillants ne lui donnèrent pas ce plaisir. Conservant la distance qui les séparait de l'imposant destroyer impérial, ils entamèrent une manoeuvre d'encerclement, glissant vers les flancs de l'Errinic et l'obligeant à réajuster la puissance de ses boucliers, les affaiblissant par la même occasion.

_- Energie des boucliers transférée sur les flancs de l'Errinic !  
- Etat des boucliers ?_ s'enquit Friner.  
_- 67 pour le flanc droit et 72 pour le flanc gauche.  
- Dérivez deux tiers de l'énergie des moteurs vers les boucliers.  
- Mais, commandant... !_ lança son second, stupéfait. _Si nous faisions cela, nous serons gravement handicapé quand nous devrons..._  
- _... fuir ? _intervint sévèrement le commandant. _Rayez ce mot de votre vocabulaire, lieutenant. C'est un mot qui n'a aucune signification dans le jargon impérial. Nous tiendrons le coup... et nous vaincrons.  
- Bien._

**Chapitre 13. Des renforts inattendus**

Crevant les couches atmosphériques comme autant d'oiseaux de bon augure, les chasseurs Tie en provenance des astroports de Mos Espa, Mos Esley, Bestine, Mos Entha, Mos Taike, Wayfar et Anchorhead s'abattirent sur les croiseurs ennemis dans un déluge de lasers. Les rebelles se rendirent compte immédiatement que la situation devenait de moins en moins aisée, au fur et à mesure que les chasseurs impériaux s'abattaient sur eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises car de nombreux autres vaisseaux s'étaient joints à la bataille : contrebandiers, pirates, étrangers, neutres, marchands, explorateurs, mercenaires ! Tous attirés par l'appât du gain. Il n'y avait aucun secret derrière tout ça : dans une lueur de génie, Friner avait promit dans toutes les langues possibles et sur toutes les fréquences imaginables qu'une prime « exorbitante » serait versé à tout appareil se joignant à la bataille pour venir en aide au destroyer impérial l'Errinic. De plus, une prime non moins conséquente devait être versé pour chaque appareil rebelle effectivement détruit. Autant dire que beaucoup d'intéressés avaient répondu présents à l'invitation impériale.

Escortés par de plus faibles chasseurs impériaux, des vaisseaux de toutes tailles et de touts types s'élançaient dans la bataille, au grand désarroi des rebelles pour qui la balance venait définitivement de s'inverser. Dans la mêlée générale, il était difficile de reconnaître qui était qui et qui faisait quoi. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de certaine : les ailes X de la rébellion entamaient un repli vers la protection des immenses coques calamaris aux étranges protubérances, comme des rats rejoignent précipitamment les égouts. A quelques encablures de là, les chasseurs Tie rescapés se joignirent à leurs nouveaux amis, délaissant la protection du destroyer pour un assaut rempli d'espoir sur les croiseurs calamari.

_- Concentrez toute la puissance de tir : abattez et virez l'Errinic pour placer les canons de flancs en position de tir sur le croiseur bâbord !  
- Oui, commandant.  
- Ordonnez à tous nos chasseurs d'attaquer ce croiseur en priorité et informez-en nos alliés temporaires.  
- Mais, commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas mes ordres !_ éclata Friner. _Le facteur de cette bataille est le temps, ne le sentez-vous pas ? Il joue avec nous comme le vent s'amuse avec des fétus de paille. Il agit contre nous et chaque seconde qui passe, nos boucliers agonisent un peu plus. Quand ils cèderont, nous commencerons à subir d'irrémédiables dégâts et il en sera fait de nous, pauvres impériaux !  
- Je comprends.  
- Il faut absolument que d'ici là, nous détruisions un des deux croiseurs ennemis !_

La bataille changea d'ardeur. L'espoir changea de camp.  
Le puissant Errinic se défendait comme un lion en cage. Acculé et blessé, il sortait ses griffes pour infliger de terribles griffures à ses assaillants. Le bouclier du destroyer miroitait de milles couleurs sous les impacts des turbo lasers. Quelquefois nacré de jaune, tantôt irisé de bleu, parfois veiné de rouge, il offrait aux regards découragés un soupçon de réconfort. Mais il devenait évident que le bouclier ne tiendrait plus longtemps, qu'il était à bout de souffle, prêt à lâcher et à laisser l'Errinic totalement démuni.  
La résistance des chasseurs rebelles se résumait à tournoyer autour de leurs protecteurs calamaris, priant pour ne pas être pris en chasse par un pirate ou un contrebandier, aux vaisseaux plus puissants et plus rapides que leurs ailes X. Ils avaient peur, dorénavant, et cette peur même était l'aveu de leur échec. Peur qui se révéla contagieuse : le petit forceur de blocus rebelle sentit le vent tourner et abandonna ses deux grands frères pour rejoindre le refuge de la seconde corvette corellienne, celle où Drek était détenu, sans doute en compagnie de la charmante Elna.

_- Aux chasseurs et vaisseaux qui participent à la bataille, mais dans le mauvais camp !_  
La voix de Desnea était tendue.  
_- Nous n'avons rien à vous offrir, ni argent, ni matériel. L'Empire vous a lâchement acheté dans un moment de peur mais il est encore temps de nous rejoindre ! Nous ne vous promettons rien, pas même l'espoir de vaincre aujourd'hui. Nous combattons pour la liberté et ce désir qui nous anime n'habite pas les coeurs froids et durs des Impériaux ! Vous êtes pirates, contrebandiers, trafiquants, en marge de la société, mais vos coeurs ne peuvent faire la sourde oreille aux cris de désespoir et de souffrance que lance la galaxie ! C'est bien plus qu'un simple appel au secours : c'est l'essence même de la liberté, de la justice et de l'égalité qui est en danger ! Je vous en conjure : aidez-nous... aidez-vous !_  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, Desnea eut la naïveté de croire que son discours allait avoir un impact. Les ondes restèrent libres un instant rempli d'espoir, avant d'être saturées par des rires et moqueries en tout genre. Pirates, mercenaires, contrebandiers, commerçants et autres intervenants extérieurs sentaient pertinemment quelle serait l'issue de la bataille. Et qui plus est, l'appât du gain promit par l'Empire aurait transformé en pilote redoutable le plus neutre des neutres. Le commandant Desnea cracha quelques jurons et coupa brutalement la communication. Son teint était pâle et ses traits fatigués.  
_- Maudits soient-ils ! Savent-ils au moins que nous nous battons pour eux ?  
- Les impériaux ont des arguments... très convaincants, commenta un officier.  
- L'argent, l'argent, l'argent !!!  
- Il va sans dire que ce genre de population se satisfait assez bien du régime impérial. Bien que tout puissant, l'Empereur leur laisse une marge de manoeuvre suffisante pour prospérer. Tatooine en est l'exemple le plus flagrant._  
Desnea observa du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole et hocha la tête en silence. Un rictus de colère traversa son visage.  
_- Je m'attendais à tous les ennemis possibles. Mais pas à l'argent. Maudit !_  
Un bruit de course.  
Le cercle d'officiers qui s'était formé autour du jeune commandant s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser passer un des leurs, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.  
_- Commandant !  
- Parlez, enseigne.  
- Nous venons de perdre... le principal écran déflecteur.  
- Non !_  
Plusieurs officiers furent pris de peur et commencèrent à parler sans y avoir été autorisés.  
_- Silence !_ hurla Desnea. _Des dégâts ?_  
_- La coque subit de lourds dommages. Plusieurs sections du croiseur ont été perdues mais rien de dramatique. Nous dérivons une partie de l'énergie des armes pour lever les boucliers de secours._  
_- Ne faites pas ça !_ ordonna le commandant. _Maintenez la pleine puissance du système d'armement ! Qu'importe les dégâts, il faut réduire au silence le plus vite possible le destroyer impérial !_  
Plusieurs officiers secouèrent la tête négativement.  
_- Les boucliers de l'Errinic résistent, mais ils ne dureront plus longtemps. Une question de secondes, commandant. Notre second croiseur calamari est à peine touché, quant à lui. Son commandant demande à ce que nous nous écartions pour prévenir d'éventuels dégâts critiques._  
_- Parfait. Mais nous restons en place. La fin est proche._  
Quelques officiers chuchotèrent entre eux, visiblement mécontents.  
_- Commandant... ce n'est pas tout.  
- Pardon ?  
- La corvette correllienne « Nemesis » vient de battre en retraite et rejoint son homologue à la lisière de la bataille. Son commandant refuse la communication.  
- Bande de lâches... traîtres,_ expectora Desnea.

Tout à sa colère, le jeune commandant ne sentit pas que le vent de la victoire ne soufflait plus de son coté. Il était peut-être même déjà trop tard, mais Desnea refusait de regarder la réalité en face. Un ancien dicton oublié par le temps et les hommes disait en ces termes : il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir...

**Chapitre 14. Des nouvelles de l'escadron Ender**

_- Espèce de salaupard !_

Emon était un gars qu'on pouvait croire maître de ses nerfs. Mais en cet instant, il était à la limite de la fureur animale. Ses organes bouillaient et une sourde pression remontait de son bas ventre jusqu'à la gorge. Il fallait que ça explose. Le lieutenant Nyaris, tout à sa surprise, ne put s'empêcher de jouer le hautain.

_- Je ne vous permets pas !_

_- Mais je vais me permettre, moi !_ hurla Emon.

Il lui décocha un pur coup de poing qui envoya valser le lieutenant dans les airs. Il retomba sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, pendant qu'Emon l'invectivait avec toute la force de sa terrible colère.

_- Abruti ! Vous ne savez pas qui était à bord de cette navette ! C'était l'agent Drek Svar, des Renseignements Impériaux ! Votre opération a tout foutu en l'air ! Nous pouvions le libérer, mais non, il a fallu que vous pétiez plus haut que votre cul ! Vous avez voulu briller mais je vais vous dire quelque chose : les merdes comme vous ne brillent jamais !_

_- Je... je..._

_- N'aviez-vous pas reçu des instructions strictes concernant ce secteur ? Osez avouer le contraire et je vous pulvérise, tout impérial que vous êtes ! Attention !_

Nyaris se protégea la tête dans un réflexe.

_- Je... heu... non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !_

_- Menteur !_ cria Emon.

Il se rapprocha du lieutenant encore au sol et se pencha sur lui. Il le serra au col de ses deux mains et le leva lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds s'agitent vainement dans l'air. Emon avait pour lui d'être grand... et gaillard.

_- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! Soldats... à moi !_

Conditionnés, les soldats en armure blanche se firent menaçants. Ben et le reste de sa troupe en firent autant, dégainant leurs armes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Plusieurs points rouges, pour le moins aussi inquiétants, jouèrent sur les pâles armures des stormtroopers... les viseurs des tireurs d'élite de l'Ender postés en hauteur. Berek parla.

_- Je vous conseille de leur ordonner de baisser leurs armes. Fortement. D'une parce que mes snipers n'auront aucune pitié et n'épargneront personne si une bavure se produisait. Et de deux parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vous prédis les pires ennuis qu'un officier puisse endurer. Cela inclut la cour martiale et le Tribunal Impérial, peu enclins à laisser passer des bavures comme la vôtre. Réfléchissez vite. Et bien._

La réflexion fut rapide, très rapide.

_- Soldats... baissez... baissez vos armes !_

_- C'est mieux,_ fit Emon. _Bien mieux. Et maintenant vous allez me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire si oui ou non vous aviez été averti de notre venue et de la consigne qui avait été donné de ne pas interférer dans notre mission, en aucune manière que ce soit._

Nyaris baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir raté l'occasion de sa vie. Honteux d'être pris en défaut par ces orgueilleux de l'Ender et de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Oui, c'est exact. Je connaissais l'heure et le lieu de votre intervention sur Tatooine. Mais je n'en connaissais pas le motif, sinon..._

_- D'où teniez vous ces informations, lieutenant ?_ coupa Emon.

_- Un agent commandité par le mafieux local, Jabba-le-Hutt. Je n'en sais pas plus... ahem... pourriez-vous me reposer maintenant ?_ s'indigna Nyaris.

Emon relâcha sa prise et le lieutenant s'écrasa sur le sol. Un petit nuage de particules sableuses se souleva, rapidement emporté par un vent chaud et sec. Nyaris se releva, tenant à sa fierté. Il fit semblant de nettoyer son uniforme corrompu et remit en place sa coiffe. Il passa une main sur ses lèvres maculées de sang.

_- Bon, je pense que je l'ai mérité, de toute façon._

Emon le regarda comme s'il venait encore de dire une grosse bêtise.

_- Fermez-la,_ rétorqua Ben. _Vous en avez déjà assez fait._

Nyaris sembla soucieux. Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

_- Je suppose que vous êtes venus en capsules, sinon nos radars auraient aperçus vos navettes. Vous allez mettre un temps fou pour contacter un transport impérial. Vous n'aviez pas prévu la fuite de votre officier._

_- En effet. Nous n'avions pas prévu la bêtise de certains impériaux._

Le lieutenant fit fi de la remarque de Ben et continua.

_- Mes deux navettes sont déjà en route, j'en ai donné l'ordre il y a plusieurs minutes. Elles étaient en lisière de combat. Regardez._

Il désigna deux points qui grossissaient dans le ciel, vers le sud-est des plaines désertiques.

Ben s'exclama en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

_- Des transports de Stormtroopers DX9 !_

Conçus par la corporation Telgorn, ces transports de classe Delta DX9 étaient très appréciés de la flotte Impériale : canons lasers et à ions, lances torpilles à proton, écran déflecteur. Et surtout son système de baie universelle : le DX9 était capable de s'amarrer sur n'importe quel vaisseau et n'importe où sur sa coque. Ce qui faisait de ce transport un modèle de base efficace pour donner l'assaut, et plus important… bons marchés pour l'Empire.

_- Que pensiez-vous, _osa ajouter Nyaris. _J'avais carte blanche._

_- Hm…_ se sentit obligé d'ajouter Ben. _Ce ne sont pas des ATR-6 ni des classes Gamma. Mais nous ferons avec, lieutenant. En espérant pour vous que ça suffise à libérer Drek._

Nyaris consulta son bracelet électronique.

_- Je vous propose de décoller immédiatement. Nous avons... trois minutes et trente-cinq secondes de retard sur elle. C'est jouable. Nous aurions pu avoir moins si..._

Nyaris s'humecta les lèvres d'où coulait encore du sang. Les deux navettes amorçaient leur atterrissage rapide. Son bracelet émit un sifflement. Une communication.

_- Lieutenant ?_ fit une voix grésillante.

_- Transmettez._

_- Nous avons craqué leurs sécurités et nous avons intercepté un message important ! Une flottille rebelle est sur le point d'émerger aux abords de Tatooine. Apparemment pour prendre livraison d'une marchandise que nous suspectons humaine et de grande valeur, d'après la teneur du message !. Secteur de sortie hyperspatiale BY-21. Temps estimé, T-6 minutes !_

_- Excellent travail._

Le lieutenant jeta un regard de triomphe sur l'escouade Ender. Les passerelles des deux navettes venaient de se déployer au sol.

_- Il vous faut une invitation ?_ lança-t-il.

Ben et Emon se turent. Berek ragea derrière son casque. L'instant d'après, l'escadron Ender prenait possession d'une des deux navettes. Nyaris et une poignée de ses meilleurs hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la seconde, laissant la base au reste des soldats et sous le commandement de son sous-officier.

Les deux navettes peinaient à s'arracher de l'attraction de la planète jaune. Leur vitesse était excessive pour une sortie atmosphérique mais Berek et ses hommes ne voulaient pas perdre une seule seconde. Ils n'étaient pas escortés : la totalité des forces aériennes impériales venaient d'être requises par le commandant de l'Errinic. Certainement, la situation là-haut était-elle encore moins brillante...

Elle était encore pire. L'Errinic était en bien mauvaise posture, ses boucliers sur le point de céder face à la puissance de tir des deux croiseurs de type calamari. Heureusement, une horde de vaisseaux non identifiés et de toute évidence du coté impérial participaient à la bataille, à la grande surprise de Ben.  
_- Des chasseurs et vaisseaux extérieurs !  
- Tu n'as pas suivi les ondes ?_ demanda Emon. _Le commandant de l'Errinic a eu la brillante idée de promettre une prime aux extérieurs qui se joindraient à la bataille pour protéger son destroyer. Et voilà le résultat !  
- Alliés d'un jour... _constata Ben.  
_- Je contacte l'Errinic._  
Berek tapota sur plusieurs touches translucides aux formes étranges. La communication grésilla avant de s'établir. Une figure apparut, pâle mais fière.  
_- Commandant Friner vous écoute, Escadron Ender.  
- Vous avez reçu notre précédent message ?  
- Parfaitement. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à capturer la navette, les vaisseaux rebelles sont intervenus trop tôt. Et nous nous trouvons dans une situation exécrable.  
- Courage, commandant. L'Empereur est avec nous.  
- Cependant, continua Friner, nous avons la certitude que la rebelle... Elna c'est ça ? se trouve bien en compagnie de l'agent des renseignements impériaux sur la corvette correlienne restée en retrait, aux coordonnées que je vous transmets.  
- Merci, cette information est précieuse. La récupération de l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat est prioritaire. Nous avons donc besoin d'aide, commandant.  
- Très bien,_ déclara Friner à regret. _Nous allons vous accorder une escorte de chasseurs Tie.  
- Nous allons avoir besoin d'autre chose.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Vous possédez des navettes de transport à bord de l'Errinic ?  
- Affirmatif.  
- Faites en sortir autant que vous pourrez, mais elles n'auront pas besoin d'être remplies, juste un pilote. Quand nous approcherons des corvettes, je ne veux pas que nous soyons pris pour cible. La libération de l'officier Svar est à ce prix. Bien reçu, commandant ?_  
Friner mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, pour bien montrer sa désapprobation à sacrifier des pilotes et à les détourner de leur mission initiale, la protection du destroyer. Mais l'Escadron Ender devait passer en priorité, il le savait.  
_- Très bien. L'escorte et les transports vous rejoindront dans quelques minutes. De plus, une vague de chasseurs vous précèdent, ils ont pour objectifs les réacteurs de la corvette rebelle. Ils l'empêcheront par tous les moyens de prendre la fuite. Pour vous donner le temps d'intervenir.  
- Merci, encore, Commandant. Je sais ce que cela représente pour vous, mais je suis certain que vous réussirez à repousser la menace rebelle. Quant à nous, nous réussirons, soyez-en certains. Et vous aurez pris part à cette réussite. Bon courage.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr,_ déclara Friner, amer. _Encore une fois, faites attention, la zone n'est pas sécurisée. Bonne chance à vous._  
La communication se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans un grésillement.  
Ben et Emon regardèrent Berek.  
_- Je comprends la frustration du commandant à sacrifier ses hommes_, lâcha Berek.  
_- Chacun son job..._ rétorqua Ben. _Le nôtre c'est de libérer Drek, et pour cela, encore faut-il arriver vivant jusqu'à son vaisseau. La guerre n'est pas juste.  
- Bon, regagnez tous vos sièges et harnachez-vous. Les rebelles ne nous laisseront pas approcher de leurs vaisseaux si facilement. Ca va remuer.  
- C'est parti ! Drek nous voilà !_

**Chapitre 15. Péripéties et derniers soubresauts de l'Errinic**

_- Commandant !_  
Friner était en train d'observer la bataille spatiale depuis la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait le poste de commandement de l'Errinic. Il se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, non sans prestance.  
_- Parlez, lieutenant, parlez !  
- Notre second système déflecteur vient de succomber. Nous n'avons plus de boucliers et subissons des dégâts irrémédiables. A la cadence à laquelle les deux croiseurs calamaris nous tirent dessus, l'Errinic ne sera bientôt plus qu'un gruyère flottant dans le vide de l'espace...  
- Merci pour l'allusion, lieutenant.  
- Nous ne battons pas en retraite, commandant ?  
- Non. Il est trop tard et même si nous fuyions, les rebelles ne nous lâcheront pour autant. Nous sommes une proie trop facile pour eux. Mais c'est là où ils se trompent, heureusement._  
Friner médita quelques secondes, devant le jeune lieutenant qui visiblement ne tenait plus en place. Ce dernier se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, frénétiquement.  
_- Un tiers de notre énergie est encore dérivée vers les moteurs, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Affirmatif, commandant.  
- Très bien. Dérivez la totalité de cette énergie vers l'armement de l'Errinic.  
- Com... commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas, faites ce que je dis,_ souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse. _C'est maintenant qu'il faut vaincre ou mourir, mais au moins nous ne fuirons plus, maintenant..._

La tourelle ajusta son tir méthodiquement et lâcha une salve destructrice. Cette dernière traversa la distance qui séparait l'Errinic du croiseur amiral en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour prononcer une insulte en jawa, c'est dire. Il n'y eut aucun bruit quand elle traversa la coque du croiseur rebelle. Et pour cause, la coque avait déjà été détruite par des tirs précédents. Les lasers traversèrent plusieurs cloisons de soute avant d'heurter de plein fouet un compartiment de générateur d'énergie. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le générateur n'explosa pas soudainement comme on pouvait le voir dans les films d'action diffusés sur l'Holovision. Et il n'explosa pas parce qu'il avait été touché, non. Le système de refroidissement s'était simplement arrêté. Les techniciens du compartiment ne pouvaient plus éteindre le générateur ou simplement mettre en route un circuit de refroidissement de secours : ils avaient tous péri suite à la brutale dépressurisation. Il surchauffa donc lentement jusqu'à atteindre une température infernale qui fit fondre les structures métalliques autour de lui. Il devint définitivement instable et libéra soudainement les quelques mégatonnes de neutrons, protons et autres joyeusetés qui s'ébattaient il y a peu à l'intérieur du générateur d'énergie.

Ce fut beau. Destructeur, mais définitivement magnifique. Il ne fallait pas s'imaginer une explosion démesurée non plus. Elle ne fut même pas visible de l'extérieur du croiseur. Mais elle eut la chance de provoquer une petite réaction en chaîne qui détruisit quelques générateurs mitoyens. Le spectacle fut encore plus beau, cette fois-ci, et visible depuis l'Errinic. La partie bâbord de la poupe du croiseur amiral rebelle fut soudain noyée dans une lumière aveuglante qui ne dura qu'une microseconde. L'explosion en elle-même prit la forme d'une boule de feu gigantesque mais qui ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'avait duré la lumière. Le vide spatial absorba en deux ou trois secondes toutes les flammes et toute la chaleur émise par la déflagration. Une excavation béante vit le jour dans la coque du croiseur rebelle. Tout autour flottaient des débris de toutes sortes : morceaux de coques, cadavres humains... qui entamaient une lente et funeste orbite autour du croiseur.

La joie flottait dans l'air confiné et recyclé de l'Errinic. Pendant quelques secondes, ni le second croiseur calamari, ni le destroyer impérial n'échangèrent de tirs. Une sorte de magie s'était installée, très vite interrompue par une reprise des salves ravageuses rebelles.

_- Commandant ! La coque est endommagée à 70. La plupart des sections de l'Errinic ont été isolées du vide de l'espace. 80 des tourelles lasers bâbord et 60 des tourelles tribord ne fonctionnent plus. Nous avons perdu le contact avec celles qui tirent encore. Les réacteurs sont endommagés à plus de 90 et ne reçoivent de toute façon plus d'énergie. Les communications sont hors d'état, nous avons perdu les contacts avec les bases impériales sur Tatooine, ainsi qu'avec la totalité de nos chasseurs encore engagés dans la bataille. Les pertes humaines se chiffrent par centaines et les infirmeries sont débordées. La moitié de nos transports ne sont plus en état de passer en vol sidéral et l'autre moitié ne vaut guère mieux. Accessoirement, nos engins mécanisés, TB-TT et AT-AT, ont subi de lourds dommages, mais je pense que c'est le cadet de nos soucis..._

Comme pour confirmer ses dires et rajouter encore plus à l'atmosphère angoissante de la situation, la totalité des lumières sur l'Errinic s'éteignirent violemment, remplacées par l'éclairage rougeâtre clignotant de secours. Les sirènes d'alerte ne rugissaient plus qu'avec faiblesse, au vu du manque d'énergie. De seconde en seconde, leurs appels stridents se muaient en soupirs. Bientôt, elles ne furent plus du tout audibles...

Aussi brutalement que soudainement, les baies de la passerelle principale explosèrent, sous l'impact d'une salve de lasers bien ajustée. L'effet fut immédiat et tout commença à voler dans la grande pièce, du matériel aux membres de l'équipage.  
Friner ne contemplait plus la progression de la bataille à ce moment. Il s'était éloigné pour écouter le rapport détaillé des avaries, près du sas principal. D'autres furent moins chanceux que lui. L'air s'échappait dans le vide de l'espace, comme aspiré par une énorme dépression. Avec une force et une puissance bestiale, terrible, elle engloutit les malheureux opérateurs qui avaient la malchance de se trouver trop près. Ceux qui se trouvaient debout et donc non harnachés, comme l'exigeait la procédure standard de sécurité en cas de combat spatial, furent les premiers à être précipités hors de l'Errinic, livrés à une mort affreuse et douloureuse dans le froid sidéral.  
Solidement agrippé au rebord de la console de transmission, le commandant Friner luttait de tout son corps pour résister à l'aspiration. Il avait confiance : il n'était pas vieux et ses muscles lui obéissaient encore parfaitement.

Il mit quelques secondes à percevoir les hurlements de peur, proches de lui...  
Tournant la tête du mieux qu'il pu, il aperçut l'un de ses officiers de liaison, à moins d'un mètre de lui... comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... qui luttait, les doigts accrochés sur une grille à même le sol. Visiblement, il allait lâcher prise : la force d'aspiration était trop grande et la grille lui cisaillait les doigts. Friner aurait pu tourner à nouveau la tête et l'oublier, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait apprit à l'école. Plusieurs années de solidarité forcée dans une académie impériale ne s'oubliaient pas aussi facilement.  
Le jeune officier avait les yeux agrandis par la peur. Il ne cessait de fixer l'espace béant, derrière lui. L'air quittait la passerelle avec une vitesse prodigieuse, accompagné d'un sifflement terrible, assourdissant. Friner eut peur de ne jamais se faire comprendre.

_- Lieutenant, regardez-moi !_ hurla-t-il.  
Rien n'y fit, soit qu'il fut médusé par le spectacle de mort derrière lui, soit qu'il n'entendisse pas les appels du commandant : le lieutenant ne répondait pas.  
_- Bordel de merde, lieutenant, regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi, maintenant !  
- Co... commandant ?  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Regardez-moi et écoutez-moi !_  
Un rictus de souffrance tordit le visage du lieutenant.  
_- Mes doigts ! Mes doigts vont lâcher ! J'ai trop mal, je ne peux plus tenir !  
- Vous avez fini de faire la mauviette, lieutenant ?_ hurla Friner d'une voix terrible.  
Le jeune homme regardait son supérieur, d'un air médusé.  
_- Je vais m'approcher et vous tendre la main, vous m'entendez ?  
- Je vais lâcher !!!  
- Non, vous n'allez pas lâcher, vous allez tenir bon, c'est un ordre !_  
Le lieutenant esquissa un sourire, faiblement. Et ferma les yeux...

Friner était un poil trop loin. Même en tendant la main, il n'arriverait pas à sa hauteur pour le secourir. Mais il avait bien une trentaine de centimètres à gagner, car la console était assez large et il était fermement agrippé en son milieu. Il fallait agir, vite.

_- J'arrive, lieutenant, tenez bon !_

Tâtonnant pour trouver des prises dignes de ce nom, le commandant progressait doucement. Le jeune homme ne criait plus, ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Peut-être sous la douleur avait-il perdu connaissance. Mais ses doigts accrochés dans la grille tenaient encore. Mais l'action de la dépressurisation, alliée à celle de la grille coupante à souhait, entaillait sa chair et peut-être même ses os. Des gouttes de sang perlaient de ses blessures. Elles prenaient de la vitesse avant de s'éjecter avec fulgurance hors du destroyer. Friner se rendit compte avec horreur que plusieurs des doigts du lieutenant étaient déjà sectionnés, arrachés !

_- Lieutenant ???_

Il avait vraiment perdu connaissance. Mais Friner n'allait pas le laisser tomber comme ça.  
Il assura lentement et fermement la prise de sa main droite, contractant avec violence les muscles de celle-ci. Friner relâcha lentement les doigts de sa main gauche. L'aspiration fit immédiatement son effet et son bras fut brusquement attiré vers le vide de l'espace. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi faciles qu'elles paraissaient. Friner jura tout bas : ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de l'officier ! Il n'arrivait pas à l'agripper. Il pensa furtivement que c'était bien le genre de choses qui pouvaient arriver dans un holofilm d'action, le genre diffusé sur les canaux aux heures de grande écoute. Mais c'était vraiment la réalité, cette fois-ci. Et la vie du jeune lieutenant se jouait à quelques centimètres, terribles... des centimètres qui séparaient la vie de la mort. Friner cracha quelques insultes bien nourries à l'encontre de la fatalité. Mais jamais le destin ni la fatalité ne dirigeraient sa vie, ni ses actes. Jamais.  
Il fit un dangereux effort, tentant d'élonger son bras. Mais la nature humaine était ce qu'elle était, l'humain ne faisait définitivement pas parti de ces espèces extra-terrestres qui avaient la faculté d'allonger leurs membres et il échoua. Ne prenant pas le temps de plus de réflexion, chaque seconde comptait, sa main tâtonna et ses doigts se glissèrent dans la terrible grille et s'y cramponnèrent. Son autre main lâcha la prise si sûre de la console. Son corps bascula violemment et il se retrouva dans la même position que l'officier, la grille commençant à lui taillader les jointures de ses doigts. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ce qu'il faisait était bien plus important que sa douleur. Il passa un bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour soulager un peu la pression et attendit, stoïque.

Encore une fois, le retard était dû à la carence énergétique du destroyer.  
Tardivement et lentement, les épaisses cloisons métalliques se refermèrent sur le vide de l'espace. Il leur fallu deux pleines minutes pour se refermer et isoler totalement la passerelle. Deux minutes pendant lesquelles plusieurs vies furent encore perdues. Plus personne n'espérait quand le cliquetis rassurant du verrouillage des cloisons se fit entendre. Une rumeur de joie parcourut ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

_- L'Empereur soit loué... _marmonna le commandant.

La pression douloureuse sur ses doigts avait disparu. Il poussa cependant un hurlement de souffrance quand il dégagea ses doigts. Ces derniers présentaient de profondes entailles qui mettraient plusieurs semaines à se faire oublier. Heureusement, les os n'étaient pas atteints. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, Friner avait eu de la chance, il le savait.  
Comme le voulait la procédure, l'accès à la passerelle avait été condamnée, jusqu'à ce que les choses soient revenues dans l'ordre. La pression de l'air approchant un chiffre correct, la porte principale se déverrouilla et les hommes d'équipages et médecins qui attendaient derrière purent venir secourir ceux qui en avaient besoin.

_- Commandant ! Vous n'avez rien ? Par l'Empereur… infirmier !  
- Ce n'est rien._

Un infirmier se hâta et appliqua sur les plaies une sorte de gel translucide verdâtre qui eut pour effet de soulager immédiatement la douleur. Après un pansement rapidement effectué, il se dépêcha d'aller soigner l'officier que le commandant venait de sauver au péril de sa vie. Il appliqua le même gel et les plaies cessèrent de saigner. Le jeune homme avait perdu plusieurs doigts, qui restaient accrochés à la maudite grille, mais il aurait pu perdre bien plus encore. L'infirmier entreprit une série de piqûres après avoir vérifié son état de santé.  
Friner se retourna vers un officier proche.

_- La situation ?_ s'enquit-il immédiatement.  
_- Aucune idée, commandant. Nous n'avons plus aucun contact. Impossible de joindre les machinistes, officiers de pont, navigateurs ou radars. Nous sommes « isolés » du reste du vaisseau, je pense que tout le monde l'est, d'ailleurs.  
- Silence, silence !_  
Le commandant eut de la peine à se faire entendre.  
_- Silence, je réclame le silence !_  
Les survivants se taisaient à présent, tandis que les infirmiers et médecins s'affairaient. Friner tendit l'oreille et au bout de quelques secondes, son visage devint anxieux. De sourdes détonations faisaient trembler imperceptiblement le destroyer.  
_- Ils nous tirent toujours dessus !  
- Alors nous sommes perdus, cette fois-ci.  
- Les transports de secours...  
- ... sont pour la plupart endommagés et inaptes au vol,_ continua Friner. _De plus, nous n'aurions jamais le temps matériel de nous frayer un passage vers le hangar. Enfin, je ne compte pas abandonner le reste de mes hommes. Et puis, comme le veut une ancienne tradition ancrée dans la marine, je ne désire pas survivre à mon bâtiment. L'Errinic sera mon tombeau.  
- Commandant ! Commandant, venez voir !_  
La voix était celle d'un des sous-officiers de pont. Il regardait à travers un des petits hublots de la passerelle, qui n'avait pas explosé sous l'impact. Il riait et désignait du doigt quelque chose dans l'espace. Friner s'approcha rapidement.  
_- Regardez !_

**Chapitre 16. Hésitations rebelles**

L'espace.  
Tatooine.  
Une carcasse aux étranges protubérances.  
_- Le croiseur calamari... constata Friner. Celui que nous avons sévèrement endommagé. On dirait que le destin se charge de l'achever._  
Le commandant fronça des sourcils pour mieux y voir.  
_- Il n'a pas réussi à corriger sa route et ses réacteurs encore en état le font dévier droit vers Tatooine ! Il commence à pénétrer dans l'atmosphère..._  
Le reste des hommes et femmes présents faisait cercle autour de leur commandant, essayant d'apercevoir le spectacle.  
_- Dans notre agonie, nous aurons le privilège d'avoir détruit un de leurs gros vaisseaux !_

Au loin, la carlingue du croiseur calamari commençait à s'échauffer sous le frottement des premières particules de la ionosphère. Bientôt la coque vibra sous la pression qui devenait de seconde en seconde plus forte. A ce stade, Friner et ceux qui arrivaient à voir le hublot par-dessus son épaule, apercevaient une énorme boule de feu, semblable à une météorite qui fonçait s'écraser sur la planète jaune. Le croiseur n'arriva pas si loin, cependant, et explosa dans une terrible déflagration, qu'on entendit partout sur Tatooine, de l'astroport de Mos Esley jusqu'au repaire de l'infâme Jabba le Hutt. Certains débris s'échouèrent quand même dans le sable du désert et sur quelques villes, causant des dégâts minimes. Ils furent récupérés et vendus au marché noir. Rares, ces petits morceaux de coques pour la plupart, furent recherchés dans toute la galaxie avec avidité comme symbolisant une grande victoire pour l'Empire.  
Certains à bord de l'Errinic poussèrent des cris de joie. Ils furent de courte durée car la menace de l'autre croiseur calamari était toujours présente. Derrière lui, le soleil projetait un effrayant cône d'ombre sur le destroyer en piteux état...  
_- Je vois certaines de nos tourelles qui continuent à tirer sur le vaisseau ennemi, _commença Friner._ Je suis fier de ces hommes... mes hommes.  
- C'est la fin, commandant ?_

La destruction du croiseur amiral avait jeté un froid sur les rebelles.  
Le commandant en charge du dernier croiseur calamari, Etnyn, avait vivement critiqué l'ordre d'attaquer le destroyer impérial. Que représentait un destroyer pour l'Empire ? Alors que la perte d'un croiseur aussi puissant qu'un croiseur calamari représentait pour l'alliance une perte indéniable. Un vaisseau qui ferait défaut lorsque les rebelles décideraient d'un raid éclair sur une station impériale. Avec lui, des milliers d'hommes venaient de périr. La rébellion vivait des heures sombres et cette perte sèche en vie humaine n'allait pas arranger les choses.  
Etnyn n'était pas de nature belliqueuse. Il était plus vieux que celui qui le commandait, à savoir le défunt commandant Desnea, mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Sa nature préservatrice, précautionneuse, expliquait le fait qu'il ait rarement été muté à des postes de commandement. Mais il n'en prenait pas ombrage et acceptait la situation.

Etnyn délaissa des yeux les débris du croiseur amiral, qui se consumaient dans l'atmosphère de la planète des sables. Son regard se porta sur le fier et impétueux Errinic, qui osait encore les défier. Sa carcasse était criblée d'impacts, de nombreux corps sans vie flottaient, en orbite lente autour du destroyer impérial. Toute lumière avait disparu des hublots et des baies. Des arcs électriques naissaient un peu partout, sur et sous la surface métallique, signes d'une grande instabilité énergétique. En regardant un peu mieux, on apercevait des lueurs d'importants incendies, au plus profond des entrailles du vaisseau. Et pourtant, pourtant... une petite vingtaine de tourelles lasers continuaient d'harceler les boucliers du croiseur calamari. La déficience d'énergie obligeait les canonniers impériaux à réduire la puissance des salves ainsi que leur fréquence. Mais ils continuaient de tirer, inlassablement.

_- Ils tirent toujours ! Pourquoi continuent-ils à tirer ???  
- Ce sont des impériaux. Les canonniers de l'Errinic continueront de tirer jusqu'à la fin. S'ils avaient des pierres à la place de leurs canons, ils tenteraient quand même de nous les envoyer dessus. Ils sont conditionnés pour agir ainsi._  
Etnyn hocha la tête, gravement.  
_- Il faut avouer qu'ils sont têtus, fiers et combattants. Superbement dressés pour obéir. Loyaux envers leur Empereur de pacotille jusqu'à la fin. C'est pathétique.  
- Commandant ?  
- Je vous écoute, enseigne.  
- Les boucliers du croiseur ne sont plus qu'à 70. Nos ailes X et Y perdent la bataille, nombre de nos chasseurs sont revenus aux hangars, gravement endommagés. Les vaisseaux pirates, mercenaires et commerçants, alliés au reste des chasseurs Tie ennemis, harcèlent notre position. Ils sont trop rapides pour la plupart de nos tourelles. D'autre part, nos estimations divergent quand à l'état du destroyer ennemi. Il a toujours de l'énergie en réserve : ses tourelles continuent à nous prendre pour cible. Ses moteurs sont endommagés mais sans gravité ni réactions en chaîne : apparemment, le commandant de l'Errinic a fait dévier toute l'énergie vers l'armement.  
- Aucune estimation quant à sa résistance ?  
- Non.  
- Ce n'est pas mon combat et ce n'est pas mon intention de venger Desnea.  
- Commandant ?_  
Etnyn releva fièrement le menton et parla d'une voix claire.  
_- Moteurs à pleine puissance. Demi-tour, nous rejoignons nos corvettes. Préparez le saut en hyper espace aux coordonnées initiales.  
- Commandant, une communication._  
Sans que ce dernier n'ait donné son accord, un écran s'alluma.  
_- Stupide, c'est stupide ! Maudit Desnea !  
- Je sais,_ commenta Etnyn. _Je ne pouvais rien faire._  
La voix d'Elna était furieuse. Il n'y avait pas que sa voix : son visage était rouge de colère, ses traits tirés. Ses sourcils froncés soulignaient l'expression de ses yeux de braise. Même dans cet état, la jeune rebelle était magnifique.  
_- Nos senseurs indiquent une formation de chasseurs impériaux en approche, releva-t-elle. Mais que diable faites-vous donc ?  
- Le temps est venu de nous replier. Il nous est impossible d'estimer les avaries de l'Errinic et s'il peut nous résister encore longtemps. De toute évidence, il aura pour des semaines de réparation, il faudra en aviser l'alliance. Et je ne désire pas traîner dans ce secteur plus longtemps.  
- Je prépare immédiatement le saut en hyper espace, commandant._  
La voix d'Elna était nouée.  
_- Il faut espérer que les informations que l'agent impérial possède en valent la chandelle.  
- J'espère aussi, Elna. Mais ceci est votre mission. Nous nous retrouverons au point de rendez-vous, bonne chance.  
- Ils sont déjà sur nous, Etnyn ! Envoyez-nous des renforts !_

**Chapitre 17. Sacrifice**

Le jeune pilote impérial Goirdir Fivre venait de quitter sa formation pour prendre en chasse l'aile X d'un ennemi. Celui-ci multipliait désespérément les acrobaties pour distancer le poursuivant. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le chasseur Tie de se rapprocher inexorablement, ses tirs devenaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus mortels. Le pilote rebelle tenta de faire plonger son appareil, dans un dernier espoir. La carlingue frémissait sous la vitesse et il crut que les moteurs de l'appareil allaient le lâcher. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Goirdir Fivre avait anticipé la manoeuvre trop prévisible de l'ennemi. Comme on lui avait enseigné à l'Académie, en situation de panique, une grande majorité de pilotes rebelles tentaient une plongée pour s'échapper. Les statistiques étaient formelles. Aussi, le jeune Goirdir avait prit soin de s'en rappeler pour toujours anticiper sur les manoeuvres ennemies. Comme maintenant. Les quelques dixièmes de seconde que le pilote impérial avait gagné sur sa proie furent fatales à l'adversaire. Le collimateur de visée vint doucement se positionner sur l'appareil ennemi, le doigt sur la gâchette accentua sa pression. Le rebelle le pressentit, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que sa manoeuvre était vouée à l'échec, que le chasseur Tie s'était bien trop rapproché. Il cria de rage, mais aucun son ne sortit du cockpit. Dans l'espace, personne ne vous entend crier. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, l'aile X explosait en myriades de particules lumineuses, qui s'éteignirent aussi subitement qu'elles étaient nées, dans le vide glacial de l'espace.  
_- Joli coup, lieutenant Goirdir, rejoignez la formation !  
- Merci, capitaine... non, attendez !_  
Deux petits points blancs en forme de X s'étaient détachés de la confusion de la mêlée spatiale. A quelques lieux, derrière son appareil. Ils devinrent vite deux chasseurs rebelles qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de laisser la mort de leur camarade impunie. La situation s'aggravait dangereusement car les ennemis n'allaient pas tarder à être sur lui, lâchant leurs salves de feu. Et le jeune Goirdir était encore loin de sa formation. Trop loin.

_- Deux ailes X me prennent en chasse à seize heures !  
- Tâchez de jouer un peu avec eux, nous arrivons._  
La voix de son capitaine était grave mais sereine. Goirdir fut immédiatement apaisé.  
_- Faites vite !_

Les premières salves laser se jetèrent sur lui avec férocité. Les moteurs enclenchés à fond, le pilote impérial tenta de faire jouer son atout : la vitesse et la maniabilité de son appareil. Si la distance ne s'était pas réduite, elle ne s'était pas non plus agrandie et le danger restait menaçant. Tant que faire se pouvait, Goirdir dirigeait son appareil vers les points amis qui se précipitaient à son secours. Mais les rebelles ne furent pas dupes. Un des deux appareils se détacha sur sa droite, décrivant une ellipse assez large et obligeant le chasseur Tie à dévier de sa course s'il voulait espérer contenir les assaillants. L'autre rebelle manoeuvrait avec aisance derrière son chasseur Tie, espaçant ses tirs pour se concentrer sur leur précision. Le pilote impérial reconnut là un vieux de la vieille, qui avait du bouchon et des milliers d'heures de vol derrière lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore, lui, le jeune officier émoulu, fraîchement sorti d'école. Que pouvait-il faire donc ? Il n'arrivait pas à le semer, et même, la situation semblait se dégrader de seconde en seconde. Il semblait que la distance qui séparait les deux appareils diminuait, malgré les efforts désespérés de Goirdir. Inconsciemment, il effectua une manoeuvre qui n'était pas une manoeuvre de repli mais une manoeuvre d'attaque. On l'appelait communément à l'Académie « le grand huit ». L'aile X du poursuivant s'en rendit compte et il en profita pour gagner quelques mètres sur son futur trophée. Par contre et bizarrement, l'autre appareil, qui pesait sur la course du pilote et l'obligeait à dévier sa trajectoire, à l'opposé des renforts, ne vit rien venir et se retrouva légèrement en delà du vaisseau de Goirdir. Ce fut la surprise totale. Le jeune lieutenant ne perdit pas de temps. Il braqua les commandes de son appareil à fond et son organe de visée s'ajusta l'ombre d'une seconde sur l'appareil du malheureux rebelle. Cela lui suffit. Il ne saurait jamais s'il venait de jouer de chance ou pas, mais l'aile X fut gravement touchée par son tir précis et rapide. Quelques instants plus tard elle explosa toute seule dans le vide de l'espace. Le pilote s'était néanmoins éjecté, mais sa durée de vie ne frôlait pas la paire d'heures s'il n'était pas récupéré très vite. Cela importait bien peu au jeune Goirdir qui se trouvait alors en position critique. Un tir bien ajusté lui fit croire que c'en était terminé de lui. Mais il n'avait endommagé que l'aile gauche de son chasseur Tie, qui partit en vrille incontrôlée. Tout allait bientôt être fini car les commandes ne répondaient plus, ou pas assez du moins pour rétablir l'assiette de l'appareil. Le poursuivant ajusta tranquillement son appareil de visée et un sourire vint effleurer son visage raviné par le temps.  
Il y eut une terrible déflagration. Le tir avait touché les organes vitaux de l'appareil, qui se désintégra littéralement, ne laissant que quelques poussières métalliques. La seconde aile X n'était plus ! Goirdir tira péniblement sur les commandes et au bout de quelques secondes, son chasseur filait droit, libre de tout poursuivant mais l'aile gauche sérieusement endommagée.

_- Merci, capitaine !  
- De rien p'tit gars..._  
Le chef d'escadron inspecta des yeux les dégâts sur l'appareil de son protégé.  
_- Ca va tenir, lieutenant ?  
- Ca va tenir, capitaine. Il faudra bien, je ne compte pas vous laisser toutes les médailles !  
- C'est bon,_ fit-il en souriant, _il y en aura pour tout le monde. Allez on reprend la formation et on rejoint le convoi, vite. On a un peu de retard mais on est dans les temps. C'est parti._

Le convoi...  
...était franchement en mauvaise posture ! La corvette Corellienne qui retenait prisonnier l'officier Drek ne comptait pas se faire aborder aussi facilement. De gigantesques salves de batteries lasers s'abattaient sur les navettes de l'Empire qui osaient s'approcher de trop près. Pour rajouter à l'impossibilité de la situation, un nombre important d'ailes X et Y rebelles s'acharnaient sur elles, dans le but évident d'en détruire le maximum pour empêcher l'abordage du cargo. Les chasseurs de l'Empire peinaient à assurer la sécurité des navettes d'assaut, prises entre deux feux, celui des chasseurs rebelles et celui de la corvette ennemie qui ne ménageait pas sa puissance de destruction. Les pertes étaient terribles, aussi bien d'un coté que de l'autre.

Les chasseurs impériaux étaient arrivés au but qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Et rapidement, même. Une explosion naquit sur le dos de la corvette, qui se propagea aux réacteurs, les mettant hors service. C'était une faille bien connue des corvettes de type Corellienne, exploitée depuis longtemps par les flottes de l'Empire. Il était de notoriété publique que ces corvettes jouent mal leur rôle de vaisseau de guerre, de toute façon. Ainsi, depuis plusieurs années, elles étaient reléguées à des missions de transport ou d'escorte. Mais les rebelles pêchaient par leur nombre réduit de vaisseaux et navettes, et souvent se trouvaient dans l'obligation d'utiliser ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Et ils avaient beaucoup de corvettes Corelliennes, malheureusement pour eux. Et ce qui se passait en ce moment n'était que le résultat d'une bête faille de sécurité dans la conception de la corvette, quelques tirs savamment ajustés au niveau des réacteurs, mal protégés et mal isolés, provoquant dans le meilleur des cas une coupure volontaire d'énergie dans les réacteurs, et une immobilisation de la corvette, incapable désormais de manœuvrer ou de passer en vitesse lumière, et dans le pire des cas amenant à la destruction pure et simple de la corvette. Mais heureusement pour Drek, cela n'arriva pas. Cependant, même paralysée, la corvette tirait inlassablement sur tout ce qui s'approchait trop près d'elle, et depuis quelques minutes, sentant le danger venir, sur tous les transports. Une quinzaine de navettes d'assaut faisaient voile vers la corvette. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas tous contenir d'équipage, c'était impossible ! Dans le doute, il fallait bien se résoudre à en détruire le plus possible, en espérant détruire la bonne. Le capitaine de la corvette espérait sincèrement et naïvement avoir cette chance…

Dans le feu de l'action, une navette que Goirdir reconnut comme celle qui transportait l'escadron Ender, réussit à s'approcher convenablement du vaisseau Corellien. A cette courte distance, les batteries lasers se montraient plutôt inefficaces et les faisceaux lumineux frôlaient la carlingue du vaisseau pour se perdre dans la bataille, plus loin. C'est pourquoi une aile Y rebelle, voyant venir le danger impérial, décocha l'un de ses puissants missiles qui fila vite et droit vers Ben et ses compagnons. Un missile particulièrement véloce, qui était attiré par la chaleur infrarouge dégagée par les moteurs subluminiques, facilement repérable dans le froid sidéral. Un missile qui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de les épargner. La navette d'assaut était maintenant tout près du navire Corellien et entamait sa procédure d'arrimage forcé. Mais le missile lancé vers elle ne lui permettrait jamais de mettre en sécurité les hommes qu'elle abritait. C'était trop tard.  
Goirdir décrocha et se précipita en vitesse maximale sur la navette.  
_- Lieutenant, que faites-vous ?_  
C'était sa première mission en milieu hostile, après bien des années d'entraînements.  
_- Lieutenant, reprenez la formation !_  
Il avait eu une merveilleuse enfance, loin des tracas du monde extérieur, sur Naboo. Le soleil et la nature l'avaient vu grandir et mûrir, auprès de ses frères et soeurs qu'il aimait.  
_- Pilote, je vous ordonne de revenir !_  
Goirdir avait incorporé l'Académie très tôt et s'était révélé l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, faisant la fierté de ses parents qui ne tarissaient plus d'éloges quand ils parlaient de leur fils aîné.  
_- Lieutenant Goirdir... _soupira son capitaine de vol, qui avait compris ses intentions.  
Le jeune homme avait les yeux remplis de larmes, se rappelant les différents événements de sa vie, qui défilaient devant ses yeux comme dans un kaléidoscope géant.  
_- ... nous nous retrouverons là-haut, au paradis des justes... _souffla le capitaine.  
Il se remémora les paroles de son officier supérieur, lorsque celui-ci lui avait apprit sa participation à une mission de la plus haute importance, la protection du convoi d'abordage.  
_- Vous savez ce qu'est une mission de la plus haute importance ?  
- Non, capitaine.  
- C'est une mission où l'on a des récompenses... mais où les récompenses sont envoyées à votre famille. Alors faites attention à vous !_  
Son chasseur Tie arriverait juste à temps pour croiser la trajectoire du missile et empêcher la destruction de la navette de l'escadron Ender. Au lieu d'avoir un déluge de morts à son palmarès, ce maudit missile n'en causerait qu'une seule, la sienne. Il repensa une dernière fois à la photo, dans sa chambre... sa famille qui l'entourait, lors de la délivrance de son diplôme académique.

Il coupa les moteurs... et il s'arrêta de penser.

**Chapitre 18. Adieu Nyaris… **

A la lisère du champ de bataille, à limite de vision humaine, une série d'éclairs vifs et lumineux vit le jour. Nyaris devina ce qui s'y passait. Non parce qu'il avait une excellente vue, mais parce qu'il avait remarqué, tout comme son pilote, le survol de sa navette il y a quelques petites minutes par une phalange de douze chasseurs bombardiers impériaux. Ils se dirigeaient vers la corvette corellienne restée en retrait. Cette dernière, voyant le combat tourner en déconfiture pour ses comparses rebelles, était en train de manœuvrer pour quitter le champ de bataille. Dans quelques minutes, elle aurait engagé son hyperpropulsion si les bombardiers en provenance de l'Errinic n'étaient pas intervenus.

Dans un passage parfait, évitant le tir de barrage des maigres canons de la corvette, ils avaient concentré leurs torpilles à proton sur un seul et même endroit : le réacteur central. Situé sur l'épine dorsale de la corvette, il était de notoriété d'être particulièrement vulnérable aux tirs, en dépit des boucliers. La chance – ou l'efficacité – fut cette fois du coté de l'empire et la réaction en chaîne tant attendue détruisit le réacteur, endommagea les secondaires et coupa tous les systèmes défensifs de la corvette.

_- Il reste toujours la seconde corvette_, constata Nyaris.

Le pilote acquiesça.

_- Pourvu que nous arrivions saufs._

Des dizaines de transports, dont celui de l'escadron Ender et celui de l'officier Nyaris, volaient vers la corvette qui retenait captif le précieux agent de l'Ubiqtorat. De temps à autre, un missile largué d'une aile X ou une salve tirée de la corvette endommageait ou détruisait l'un des transports, au hasard. Arrivés à hauteur de débarquement, il ne restait plus que huit transports en état. Et l'Ender ainsi que Nyaris avaient survécu.

_- Attention, pilote !!!_ rugit soudain l'officier.

Surgissant du néant, une aile X se positionna sur leur trajet, menaçante. La seconde d'après, deux torpilles à proton fusaient vers le transport impérial. Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de plonger en piqué, à peine eut-il le temps de virer de bord pour éviter une torpille… et se prendre de justesse sa sœur jumelle, qui explosa sur la turbine à ions, arrière bâbord. Le vaisseau partit en vrille incontrôlée.

L'impact fut terrible. Le réacteur fut entièrement détruit et la coque sévèrement endommagée, ce qui dépressurisa irrémédiablement l'intérieur du transport. L'onde de choc se répercutant dans l'appareil envoya Nyaris valser dans la cabine de pilotage : il se trouvait debout derrière son pilote. Il y eut un bruit d'os brisés qui laissa craindre le pire. A l'arrière du transport, plusieurs caissons métalliques se désolidarisèrent et vinrent semer une mort rapide par écrasement sur trois soldats pourtant solidement attachés.

Le pilote, harnaché selon la procédure standard, s'en tira sans séquelles et mit plusieurs précieuses minutes à stabiliser l'appareil. Dans le même temps, il mit tout en œuvre pour éviter une explosion brutale : coupure des réacteurs, déviation de l'énergie vers les systèmes de survie. Il procéda rapidement à l'envoi d'un message de détresse, mais se doutait bien que personne ne viendrait les récupérer avant la fin de la bataille.

Quand tout ce qui devait être fait fut tenté, le pilote se déharnacha et vint porter secours au lieutenant Nyaris. Il s'en était tiré, mais dans un piteux état. Son visage présentait une énorme plaie saignante au niveau du front. Les os de son bras droit étaient visiblement en miette et son épaule déboîtée. Une longue estafilade saignante sur sa jambe droite laissait présager qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Nyaris hurlait de douleur. Il était médicalement impossible pour le pilote de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva, fouilla rapidement un caisson et en sortit un produit étrangement vert et étrangement translucide. Il transféra rapidement le produit dans une seringue hypodermique et l'injecta dans le cou du lieutenant. Ce dernier cessa de crier et perdit conscience. Le pilote déverrouilla et fit coulisser le panneau central qui séparait cockpit et arrière du transport. Malgré son expérience, il faillit vomir à la vue du spectacle. Certains soldats étaient encore inconscients, d'autres choqués. Un des soldats avait eu le cran de se détacher pour vérifier l'état de ses trois camarades, visiblement morts sur le coup. Deux avaient eu la boîte crânienne défoncée par un des caissons qui s'étaient libérés, le dernier présentait une cage thoracique béante et défoncée, blessure causée par le coin saillant d'un des caissons, qui portait encore la trace de son sang. Dans l'ensemble ils avaient eu une mort rapide, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait leur espérer. Le sang s'écoulait lentement le long des parois métalliques du vaisseau, et se rejoignit lentement en une mare de sang informe en son milieu. L'odeur devenait écoeurante.

_- Foutez les caisses dans le compartiment annexe et rattachez-vous rapidement. Ca vaut mieux pour vous. Je vous tiendrais au courant de nos chances de survie et…_

Un sifflement qui s'amplifiait. Le pilote l'entendait depuis plusieurs minutes, sans y porter de l'intérêt. Mais le sifflement était devenu suraigu et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la minuscule brèche béante qui s'ouvrait vers l'espace. La minuscule brèche devint petite, et l'oxygène du transport commença à quitter la navette en fusant et tourbillonnant. C'était la fin, mais ils lutteraient jusqu'au bout.

_- Caisson de droite, matériel de soudage et chalumeau ! Vite !_

Le pilote désigna du doigt un des caissons qui était resté maintenu. Il y eut un horrible craquement, le pilote devinait ce qui se passait, et ressentait la souffrance de la coque de son vaisseau, qui luttait devant la pression du vide. Soudain, toutes les lumières de la navette s'éteignirent de concert, seul subsistait l'éclairage rouge pâle de secours.

_- Il y a d'autres fuites !_ hurla-t-il. _Trouvez-les et faites quelque chose ! Sauvez vos vies !_

Les soldats se mirent en branle très rapidement et le pilote regagna le cockpit, visiblement inquiet. Le transport était immobilisé dans le vide de l'espace, en pleine bataille spatiale. Une proie tellement facile. Le pilote se demandait encore pourquoi l'aile X qui les avait touché n'était pas venu les achever. Il sortit rapidement une couverture chauffante qu'il plaça sur le corps du lieutenant Nyaris, avant de s'installer à nouveau aux commandes du transport.

_- Par l'Empereur… faites que…_

Ses doigts jouèrent sur plusieurs écrans tactiles. Des jauges virtuelles apparurent, qui clignotaient dangereusement au rouge. Il tenta plusieurs combinaisons, divers schémas énergétiques, en vain. Il tapa de son poing sur la console et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

_- Pi… pilote ? Situation… grave ?_ fit Nyaris qui venait de reprendre conscience.

Le pilote tourna la tête, lentement.

_- Critique,_ répondit-il en soupirant. _Moteur gauche détruit, instabilité énergétique. Je ne peux relancer le moteur droit sans risque d'explosion. Il y a des micros fuites un peu partout sur la carlingue, l'oxygène s'échappe de partout. Au mieux, nous tiendrons un petit quart d'heure, à ce rythme. Au pire, dans quelques secondes, une brèche peut devenir une fissure géante et le vaisseau peut imploser, si nous ne mourrons pas avant._

Nyaris sourit doucement.

_- Ré… réparations ?_

_- Vos hommes sont dessus. Nous verrons combien de minutes nous sauverons. Ah oui, j'oubliais, notre transport est immobile au beau milieu de la bataille qui fait rage. Vous savez ce que je veux dire._

Le lieutenant hocha la tête. Quelqu'un frappa sur la cloison et le pilote fit coulisser le panneau métallique à nouveau. Un soldat se tenait derrière.

_- On a fait ce qu'on a pu avec le matériel. Il reste des fissures, mais inaccessibles. Verdict ?_

Le pilote s'approcha à nouveau de ses consoles. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il parla d'une voix éteinte et grave.

_- Treize minutes d'oxygène… et…_

Un bip long et strident les fit sursauter. Le pilote inspecta son écran principal et désactiva le système d'alerte.

_- … notre cellule énergétique est hors service. Nous sommes sur la cellule de secours, elle-même endommagée. Dans treize minutes, plus d'oxygène et dans un peu moins de temps, plus d'énergie. Plus d'ordinateurs, plus de contacts avec l'extérieur et l'obscurité totale. Vous voulez envoyer un dernier message, lieutenant ?_

Ce dernier acquiesça faiblement. Le pilote tapota quelques touches et amena un portatif radio jusqu'à l'officier blessé.

_- Il n'y aura pas de réponse, nous ne pouvons plus qu'émettre._

_- Merci, pilote. Appro… approchez la radio._

Ce dernier s'exécuta, non sans émotion et non sans trembler d'une peur qu'il n'arrivait plus à masquer. Il fit signe à Nyaris de parler.

_- Escadron Ender… commandant Friner, ici le lieutenant Nyaris. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être la cause de cet assaut. Mon transport a été gravement touché. Je souhaite bonne chance à l'escadron Ender et aussi à vous, Friner. Je sais que vous réussirez. Vive l'Empereur et gloire à l'Empire… Adieu !_

Un grésillement naquit. Le pilote hocha la tête négativement, faisant comprendre à Nyaris que ses derniers mots n'avaient pu être transmis.

_- Vous entendez ?_ fit le stormtrooper resté dans le sas.

_- La radio qui…_ commença le pilote.

_- Non, ça !_

Il désigna une marque sur la verrière en transparacier du cockpit. La marque s'étendit horizontalement d'un bout à l'autre, dans un craquement sinistre. Puis d'autres marques jaillirent verticalement de la première.

_- Tous à l'arrière !_ hurla le pilote.

_- Laissez-moi !_ brailla Nyaris.

Mais ses ordres étaient vains. Il était déjà en train de hurler de douleur : le pilote et le stormtrooper le traînaient en arrière, sans aucun ménagement pour ses os broyés. La verrière implosa au moment ou les pieds de Nyaris disparaissaient par le sas du cockpit. Une seconde après, le panneau métallique se verrouillait. Encore moins d'une seconde après, le vide s'était fait dans le cockpit et des morceaux de transparacier flottaient ça et là. Le froid sidéral acheva les ordinateurs et les écrans encore en vie.

_- Aaaah ! Pitié !_

Les deux hommes lâchèrent Nyaris.

_- C'est fini, lieutenant. Reposez-vous._

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, le visage blême et les mâchoires encore crispées par la terrible douleur, qui s'atténua petit à petit grâce à l'injection faite plus tôt. Plusieurs stormtroopers s'étaient levés, scrutant le pilote avec insistance. Ils perdirent tout espoir quand ce dernier leur adressa un hochement de tête négatif. L'un des soldats s'affairait sur une caisse ouverte. Il se retourna, triomphant.

_- Plusieurs combinaisons de survie spatiale._

_- Je sais, _fit le pilote. _Quatre unités. C'est tout ce que la maintenance impériale de Mos Esley est arrivée à nous fournir, avant le départ de la mission._

Ils étaient **onze** survivants.

_- Voilà ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines minutes. L'éclairage de secours va s'éteindre et il n'y aura plus un gramme d'énergie dans le vaisseau. La température va lentement baisser jusqu'à devenir mortelle. Le vide va se faire peu à peu ressentir dans la pièce, mais je pense que nous serons loin d'ici là. Et nous aurons eu de la chance si ce qui reste de la navette n'implose pas avant._

_- Courte paille ?_ questionna un soldat. _Une combinaison d'office pour notre officier._

_- Je… ne prendrais aucune combinaison,_ déclara Nyaris.

_- Voyons,_ réagit le pilote. _Votre rôle est de survivre. Vous avez été formé pour ça, et nous avons été formé pour nous sacrifier. C'est ainsi._

_- Ne dites pas de conneries… arrêtez les sermons académiques… ça ne tient plus ici. Dans mon état… je ne survivrais pas à une sortie dans l'espace. Vous… vous le savez._

Le pilote acquiesça silencieusement.

_- Je reste avec vous, alors,_ ajouta ce dernier.

Un autre stormtrooper s'avança vers eux.

_- Je ne quitterais pas ce rafiot, officier._

_- Ni moi._

L'instant d'après, tous les survivants s'étaient déclarés prêts à rester sur le navire en perdition. Nyaris souriait doucement, conscient de la force de cohésion impériale.

_- Je serais heureux de mourir à vos cotés, fidèles soldats de l'Empereur._

_- Pour l'Empereur !_ fit une voix.

_- Vive l'Empire !_ lança une autre en écho.

_- Il y a des masques à oxygène dans les compartiments supérieurs,_ poursuivit le pilote, pragmatique. _Détachez-les. Il faut sortir les bouteilles à oxygène des combinaisons de survie et y brancher les masques. Allez, exécution avant qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière !_

La manœuvre fut rapidement effectuée, malgré le poids des bouteilles.

_- Fouillez également les caissons, sortez toutes les couvertures chauffantes._

Nyaris se demandait sincèrement s'ils avaient la moindre chance. L'effet de l'anti-douleur commençait à s'estomper et l'officier grimaça. Dans quelques minutes, il prierait la mort de venir le libérer. Conformément à ce qu'avait annoncé le pilote, l'éclairage se tut brusquement, et toute vie électronique prit fin dans le vaisseau. La température descendit allègrement sous les cinq degrés Celsius et le sifflement monotone des dizaines de brèches persistait, effrayant.

_- Soldats… les dés sont jetés. Jouons la scène finale avec honneur !_

Ils s'engoncèrent dans leurs armures, puis dans les couvertures chauffantes, avant de partager les masques à oxygène. Tous les soldats se placèrent en cercle autour du corps de leur officier et attendirent leur libération, confiants dans la mort autant que dans l'Empereur…

**Chapitre 19. A l'assaut de la corvette rebelle !**

Le servant de la disqueuse laser achevait de découper le sas. Berek leva la main droite et fit quelques signes à ses hommes. Certains laissèrent pendre leur fusil d'assaut pour s'emparer de grenades de diverses formes. Le bruit de la disqueuse s'éteignit. Le servant la retira immédiatement du passage, malgré le poids d'une telle machine, destinée à couper les coques les plus épaisses. Berek ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se servit des aptitudes particulières de son imposant physique pour balancer un puissant coup de pied dans la paroi. Celle-ci s'abattit dans un nuage de poussière et de particules métalliques en suspension. Profitant de son élan, il mit genou à terre et braqua son arme vers la sortie. Simultanément, plusieurs de ses hommes lancèrent des grenades à travers la brèche. Il y en avait de trois sortes. Les premières grenades avaient pour but d'aveugler les éventuels défenseurs. Celles qui suivirent n'avaient d'effet que sur les armes et les systèmes défensifs électroniques, projetant une pulsation électromagnétique destructrice. Les dernières grenades étaient des grenades explosives, tout simplement.  
Le couloir était entièrement dégagé. Des corps de rebelles gisaient sur le sol, ensanglantés. Les grenades avaient fonctionné parfaitement. Aux deux extrémités du couloir, les rebelles avaient dressés de sommaires barricades. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit utilisation de son arme car l'onde de choc électromagnétique était passée par là. Surpris, désorientés, cédant à un début de panique, les ennemis abandonnèrent leurs barrages de fortunes. Sans armes, il était suicidaire de vouloir résister à une offensive impériale, qui plus est une offensive de commandos hyper entraînés. Mais il y avait d'autres armes, d'autres soldats et certainement d'autres barrages à bord de la corvette corellienne.  
Sur un autre signe de main, l'escadron Ender investit le couloir et sécurisa les deux extrémités. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. L'effet de surprise était passé et les rebelles s'organisaient. Les premiers tirs fusèrent, obligeant les hommes de l'Ender à se mettre à couvert.

_- Deux équipes,_ ordonna Berek. _La première remonte la corvette en direction du poste de pilotage. L'autre descend vers les salles moteurs et les capsules de sauvetages. Vérifiez tout ! L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat doit être libéré à tout prix... et rapidement ! Aux dernières transmissions, le croiseur calamari fonce droit sur nous ! Je ne crois pas qu'il nous laissera nous en tirer aussi facilement. Nous disposons d'une dizaine de minutes. Alors faites vite !_

Il y eut des hochements de tête et l'escadron Ender se scinda en deux entités. Berek, Emon et Ben faisaient parti de l'une d'entre elles.

_- Agissons vite, _déclara Emon. _Ils sont capables de tout et j'ai peur pour Drek._

Ben approuva de la tête. Dans leur arsenal, il restait encore un nombre important de grenades offensives et ils n'hésitèrent pas à s'en servir copieusement. Les barrages ennemis reculaient et les corps s'amoncelaient, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de Drek. D'autre part, les couloirs s'agrandissaient, obligeant à toujours plus de vigilance. Et la précipitation engendra quelques erreurs. Une porte donnait sur une petite chambre d'équipage plongée dans l'obscurité, pourtant sécurisée par un membre de l'escadron. Mais trop vite sécurisée. Le rebelle, certainement très bien caché, fit irruption dans leurs dos, tira sur un impérial à bout portant, le tuant, et en blessa un autre. Les soldats de l'Ender répliquèrent et l'abattirent, mais un goût amer leur restait dans la bouche.

_- Dyosis ?  
- Il est mort,_ constata Emon.  
_- Ces sales rebelles vont nous le payer !_ ragea Ben.  
Berek siffla entre ses dents et rechargea plusieurs cellules énergétiques dans son arme.  
_- Reprenez vos positions, la bataille n'est pas finie !_ lança-t-il. _Emon à ma droite, les autres, derrière moi ! Ben, couvre-nous ! Il faut qu'on investisse la salle de mess, à une dizaine de mètres en amont dans le couloir !_  
Il désigna la pièce du menton.  
_- Elle nous permettra d'avoir un bon contrôle de la situation. Faites attention, elle possède deux entrées et les rebelles ne la lâcheront pas sans combattre.  
- C'est parti_, lâcha Emon d'une voix furieuse.  
_- Allez-y sans craintes,_ railla Ben. _Le premier qui dépasse de son abri, je le pulvérise._

Emon jeta un oeil sur le jeune soldat et admira la confiance extérieure qu'il affichait. Le mess du vaisseau était une grande salle, remplie de tables et de chaises, agrémentée de plantes artificielles. Au bout de la salle, un self-service distribuait nourriture et boissons aux membres de l'équipage en pause. A l'autre bout de la salle, qui devait faire une bonne vingtaine de mètres, un petit espace ceint de panneaux en bois et en verre était réservé aux officiers de la corvette rebelle. Plusieurs rebelles étaient postés à divers endroits de la salle et avaient pour consigne de tenir la salle à tout prix. Ils ne furent pas surpris quand les premiers membres de l'escadron Ender déboulèrent dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent un tir de barrage intensif, mais quantité ne rime pas toujours avec qualité. Leurs tirs, souvent imprécis, s'abattirent partout sauf où il fallait. Leur entraînement au tir y était aussi pour quelque chose, sans doutes.  
Emon pénétra dans la pièce en premier. Il décocha plusieurs tirs au jugé et roula se protéger derrière une table, qu'il renversa pour l'occasion. Une pluie de lasers suivit, un peu tard pour toucher le rapide membre de l'Oméga Force. Ceux qui le suivirent eurent plus de difficultés, mais comparé aux entraînements, c'était une partie de plaisir. Emon renversa plusieurs tables encore et se chargea de dresser un barrage sommaire pour faciliter l'entrée du mess aux autres soldats. C'était plutôt un luxe pour eux, car ils seraient entrés de toute manière.  
Ben se mit à genoux, en position de tir. Il s'obligea à contrôler sa respiration, clef de la réussite au tir de précision. Quand une partie de l'escadron se lança dans le couloir en direction de la cantine, Ben était prêt. Son oeil était rivé sur ses instruments de tir : guidon et cran de mire. Une première forme hostile ne tarda pas à se lever, tout au fond du couloir, quittant l'abri improvisé. Ben pointa rapidement son canon vers la forme, aligna son guidon sur son cran de mire et entama avec son doigt la course de la détente. Quand il su, d'expérience, que la détente de son arme était arrivée au point de décrochage, il vérifia une dernière fois que ses instruments de visée étaient nets et la cible légèrement floue. C'était un des points à respecter pour un tir précis. L'oeil ne pouvant physiquement focaliser à la fois sur la cible et sur les organes de visées, il fallait par défaut s'attacher à ce que ceux-ci soient d'une netteté irréprochable, à contrario de l'objectif visé. Qu'importe où le laser allait toucher, du moment qu'il touchait quand même. A cette distance, l'arme de Ben était beaucoup moins précise, mais suffisamment quand même pour abattre un ennemi. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer... et son doigt acheva la course de la détente. L'arme cracha son rayon mortel.  
Au fond du couloir, un cri se fit entendre et une forme sombre s'abattit au sol. Ben esquissa un léger sourire. Aussitôt, deux autres formes se levèrent. Les coéquipiers de Ben se préparaient à entrer dans le mess, il fallait leur donner encore un peu de temps. Il ajusta encore une fois son arme, plus rapidement cependant, et tira sur une des formes. Il ne su jamais si son laser avait atteint quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais les défenseurs rebelles cessèrent de tirer pendant deux ou trois secondes. A ce stade, Emon, Berek et les autres s'étaient pratiquement tous introduits dans la salle de cantine. Ben lâcha une dernière salve au jugé et retourna à l'abri du coude de corridor.

Dans le feu de l'action, il était difficile de parler et de se faire comprendre. Aussi les membres de l'Ender ne parlaient pas mais communiquaient par signe. Un langage qu'Emon comprenait aussi car il l'utilisait couramment, du moins une des variantes de ce langage gestuel. En effet, chaque groupe d'intervention créait, au fil des entraînements et des missions, son propre code et ses propres gestes. La base restait mais certains signent différaient fondamentalement. Du moins pour des personnes extérieures à ce système de langage. Emon, par habitude et par assimilation, comprenait la majorité des signes de l'escadron Ender.  
On lui fit signe. Un doigt levé. Puis une direction donnée. Emon regarda plus attentivement et aperçut un rebelle à quelques mètres, à couvert derrière le comptoir du self-service. Il enchaînait rafale sur rafale pour tenir à distance les membres de l'Ender, qui répondaient sporadiquement mais sans fenêtre de tir et sans trop d'espoir. De plus, les autres rebelles dans la salle continuaient à les prendre pour cible. Ces maudits tiraient à intervalles irréguliers mais sûrement : leurs impacts se rapprochaient dangereusement.  
On lui refit signe. Une main ouverte qui passe plusieurs fois au-dessus de la tête. Un geste de main, le pouce désignant celui qui parlait et l'index pointé dans sa direction. Un doigt tourné vers le bas qui dessine un petit cercle. Pourquoi pas, se dit Emon. Ce dernier leur renvoya le signe universel de celui qui avait bien compris : le pouce levé en l'air.  
Plusieurs membres de l'escadron se dressèrent les uns après les autres, soudainement, lâchant une ou deux salves puis replongeant à l'abri. Emon rampa rapidement sur le sol, aussi vite qu'il le pu, s'attendant à être prit pour cible par le tireur rebelle. Ce dernier, momentanément occupé par la riposte impériale massive, n'avait pas vu l'ennemi le contourner par le flanc. Quand le déluge cessa et qu'il reprit sa contre-attaque, le rebelle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un élément ennemi n'était plus à sa place. Ce manque d'observation lui fut fatal. Emon progressa jusqu'à portée de tir, avec précaution. Il ajusta et tira sans se poser de questions. Le rebelle cria, dans sa brève agonie il se tourna vers l'officier de l'Oméga Force et comprit son erreur, avant que les limbes ténébreux de la mort viennent voiler sa vue... pour toujours. Emon avait maintenant une position stratégique, à la fois parce qu'à l'écart du reste de l'escadron Ender, et aussi parce que le comptoir de la cantine lui offrait une excellente protection. Il fut vite rejoint par un autre camarade et à deux, prenant soin de bien viser, ils firent des ravages dans la défense ennemie. Quand le dernier rebelle encore en vie comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus riposter sans signer son arrêt de mort, il entreprit de fuir par la seconde porte de la cantine, opposée à la première. Ce fut sans compter la rapidité de réflexe des assaillants impériaux. Plusieurs tirs l'atteignirent en même temps, à la tête et dans le dos. Le rebelle n'eut pas le temps de se voir mourir.  
Emon et ses camarades firent le tour méthodique de la grande salle, pour bien vérifier qu'aucun rebelle ne s'y était malencontreusement caché.

_- Salle sécurisée !_ lança Emon.  
Le chef de l'escouade tapota quelques codes sur le bracelet électronique, fixé sur son poignet.  
_- Ben, tu me reçois ?  
- Affirmatif, Berek._  
_- La salle est sécurisée. Les rebelles ne doivent pas s'en être rendus compte, encore. Nous allons emprunter le couloir opposé au votre. D'après le plan, il rejoint votre couloir par le coté. Nous attaquerons sur deux flancs. Dès que tu entendras nos premières salves, ouvre le feu sur le barrage et rejoins-nous. Compris ?_  
_- Affirmatif. Over, _répondit Ben d'une voix impatiente.

Berek désigna la porte par laquelle ils allaient continuer.

_- Nous allons prendre les rebelles par le coté. Hâtons-nous !_

Les membres de l'Ender répondirent d'un seul concert et suivirent leur leader.  
Les rebelles furent littéralement prit de court. Ils avaient fait l'erreur d'amasser le reste de leurs soldats sur ce barrage. Attaqués des deux cotés à la fois, avec la force et l'efficacité des troupes d'élite de l'Empire, ils ne durèrent pas plus de quelques minutes. Il y eut deux blessés du coté de l'Ender et on dénombra douze corps rebelles derrière le barrage improvisé. Une fois encore, tout démontrait l'extrême entraînement des membres de l'escadron Ender et leur capacité à gérer n'importe quelle situation, même désavantagés et dépassés numériquement.  
Ils fouillèrent les salles annexes mais revinrent bredouilles. Après avoir pris contact avec le second groupe, qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la corvette, ils apprirent que la résistance ennemie avait été ardue. Ils avaient perdu deux membres et progressaient lentement. Il semblait que chaque rebelle à bord se soit armé, prêt à défendre sa vie jusqu'au bout.  
Berek rappela à lui ses compagnons épars.

_- Au poste de pilotage ! _ordonna-t-il._ Il nous reste 5 minutes !_

**Chapitre 20. Libération**

_- Nous sommes perdus._

La voix du capitaine de corvette était pâle et blême. Il avait espéré contenir l'assaut impérial, mais rien ne semblait arrêter ces hommes en armures blanches de combat. Ils progressaient avec une efficacité mortelle, passant par dessus les barrages rebelles sans difficultés, laissant derrière eux des corps sans vie et des couloirs tâchés de sang.

_- Capitaine, il doit y avoir un moyen !_  
_- Non Elna, il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a plus. Il n'y en a jamais eu.  
- Les capsules de sauvetage ?  
- Nous ne pouvons maintenant plus y accéder !  
- Ma navette est encore arrimée, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons encore fuir, tous les deux avec le prisonnier.  
- Elle a été détruite lors de l'assaut,_ répondit tristement le capitaine. _Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Notre croiseur allié ne sera sur les lieux que dans quelques minutes. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose. Il est harcelé par les impériaux. Nos assaillants seront là dans quelques secondes, eux. C'est fini.  
- Vous allez enclencher l'autodestruction de la corvette ?_ s'enquit Elna.  
_- Non. Je ne ferais pas ça à mon bâtiment. De toute façon, nous mourrons quand même. Rien ne les arrêtera plus, désormais. Si nous ne mourrons pas de la main de nos ennemis, je pense malheureusement que ce sera par la main de nos amis. Le croiseur calamari ne va certainement pas passer en hyperespace avant d'avoir eu la certitude que ni eux, ni nous, ne récupérerons l'agent des Renseignements Impériaux. Alors, combattons comme des hommes et pas comme des lâches..._  
Le capitaine poussa un long soupir.  
_- J'avais promis à ma fille de passer un peu de temps avec elle, une fois cette mission terminée. La pauvre petite... quel imbécile je fais, vraiment.  
- Je n'ai jamais compris où était vraiment mon bonheur, continua-t-il. Je le sais maintenant. Pas dans la rébellion et dans sa lutte pour un idéal, non. Ma place était près des miens et j'ai failli à mon devoir d'homme... de père. Et maintenant, la dernière scène approche avant que le rideau ne tombe et plus personne n'entendra jamais parler de notre tragédie.  
- Vous êtes désespéré, capitaine, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites.  
- Oh si, malheureusement ! Fous que nous étions de vouloir nous mesurer à l'Empire !  
- Capitaine !_  
Ce dernier dégaina rapidement un petit modèle de pistolet laser, puis l'observa longuement.  
_- Ne faites pas ça, capitaine, cela ne sert à rien ! _implora Elna.  
_- Je ne compte pas me tuer, jeune Elna, _dit-il en souriant. _Je vais rejoindre mes derniers hommes et mourir avec eux. Faites ce que vous voudrez du prisonnier, tout est perdu à présent..._

Il caressa d'une main lasse le visage de la jeune fille. Curieusement, cette dernière se laissa faire, dépassée.

_- Adieu, Elna. A dans une autre vie... meilleure.  
- Ca... capitaine..._ souffla la jeune rebelle.

Mais celui-ci était déjà parti, l'abandonnant à son destin, la laissant seule, terriblement seule, au milieu du poste de pilotage désert. Elna tendit l'oreille et perçut les sourdes détonations qui approchaient. Un goût amer dans la bouche, elle frappa rageusement la console la plus proche.

_- Maudit sois-tu, destin ! Encore une fois, tu t'acharnes contre moi !_  
Ses yeux étaient rouges et exorbités, sa voix hystérique.  
_- Mais je me battrais, encore et toujours ! Tu entends ? Je ne me laisserais pas faire !_  
Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle retrouva un semblant de calme. Elle s'approcha de l'officier endormi et le toisa d'un air sévère. Constatant qu'elle avait oublié son blaster sur la console, près du corps de Drek, elle jura. Elna le remit rapidement à sa ceinture et fit craquer ses doigts...

_- Drek, réveillez-vous !_  
Une suite de gifles plus ou moins appuyées sortit l'officier de son sommeil.  
_- Elna ?_  
Malgré son extrême faiblesse, Drek ressentit les explosions de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus violentes. Il sourit faiblement.  
_- On a des petits problèmes, Elna ?  
- Tout va bien, officier, je dirais même plus, tout va très bien.  
- Vous mentez... mal.  
- Vous êtes encore mon prisonnier, Drek... vous êtes ma monnaie d'échange._  
La jeune rebelle vérifia que les mains du prisonnier étaient solidement liées derrière son dos.  
_- Plus vous serrerez, Elna et plus l'étau de l'Empire se refermera sur vous.  
- Les belles paroles,_ cracha-t-elle. _En attendant, je suis à un bout du blaster et vous à l'autre : le mauvais bout.  
- Vous ne me tuerez jamais, Elna, vous venez de le dire : je suis votre monnaie d'échange !  
- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je peux procéder autrement._

Avec une force terrible, elle asséna un terrible coup de crosse sur le visage de l'officier. Un craquement d'os broyés et l'officier poussa un hurlement. Du sang s'écoulait de son nez, évitant les commissures de sa bouche et gouttant par son menton. De toute évidence, Elna lui avait fracassé son beau nez aquilin.

_- Désolé, Drek... mon chou. Ce n'était pas spécialement contre vous, j'étais énervée._

Drek n'était pas retombé dans les pommes. Ses oreilles enregistrèrent les paroles d'Elna et pendant une seconde, il crut presque ce qu'elle disait.

_- Le plaisir... était pour moi... vraiment, Elna !_ gargouilla l'officier dans son sang.  
_- Bon, je suis heureuse que vous ayez gardé votre sens de l'humour.  
- Comment le perdre... en si charmante compagnie.  
- Nous nous égarons, mon chou. Il est grand temps de jouer la scène finale !_

Des bruits de course se firent entendre. Une partie de l'escadron Ender déboula dans la petite pièce de pilotage, toutes leurs armes prêtes à cracher leur feu, à distribuer la mort. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmante, les cheveux roux, les yeux verts en amande. Elle tenait contre son corps celui de Drek, le canon de son arme, un blaster petit modèle, posé sur la tempe de l'officier.

_- Un pas de plus et votre officier des renseignements est un homme mort !  
- Ce chantage n'est pas digne de vous, Elna..._ crachota l'officier.  
_- Il y a un temps pour tout, Drek, taisez-vous._  
Elle appuya un peu plus le canon sur la tempe et son doigt joua avec la détente de l'arme.  
_- Posez vos armes, immédiatement !_ cria la jeune rebelle.

Berek ordonna à ses hommes de poser au sol leur quincaillerie, ce qu'ils firent, d'une mauvaise volonté évidente et dans un grand fracas métallique. Emon et Ben se tenaient juste derrière lui. Le premier distinguant avec horreur le corps meurtri de son ami et le second découvrant enfin le visage de celui dont tout le monde parlait : l'officier Drek.

_- Pas de gestes brusques ! _ordonna Elna.  
_- Pssst... Elna !_  
_- Je vous ai demandé de la fermer, Drek !_  
_- Je sais, je sais... juste un petit détail ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous, bon dieu !  
- De la cellule énergétique de votre blaster._  
La rebelle baissa les yeux sur son arme et son visage prit tout d'un coup une teinte cadavérique. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, à la recherche d'une bouffée d'oxygène.  
_- J'ai pris soin de la retirer pendant que vous discutiez avec le capitaine.  
- Non...  
- Vous ne m'en voulez pas... j'espère ? Je serais contrarié que vous... me fassiez la tête !_

Elna lâcha son arme vide qui chuta sur le sol et rebondit avec un léger tintement métallique. Elle lâcha l'officier et s'affaissa sur le sol, lentement. Tout était perdu... elle était perdue. Elle ne pu empêcher une crise de larmes. Drek, épuisé, s'agenouilla près d'elle, la contemplant avec un petit air victorieux. Elna pleurait encore quand des bras musclés se saisirent d'elle et l'immobilisèrent, avant de la ficeler comme on aurait ficelé un bon saucisson correllien.

Emon hurla de joie et sauta dans les bras de son ami.  
_- Drek, vieille branche, je suis bigrement heureux de te serrer dans mes bras !  
- Emon..._ était tout ce que réussit à prononcer l'officier, sous le coup de l'émotion.  
_- Mon vieux, t'as sacrément morflé ! Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?_  
Drek désigna du menton la jeune fille.  
_- Arrêtes, tu te fous de moi, mon vieux ! Une... femme ???  
- Tu ne sais pas quelle femme, Emon... _souffla l'officier.  
_- En tout cas, très jolie, tu choisis bien tes tortionnaires, sacré Drek !_  
Ils rirent tout les deux de bon coeur : Emon avec énergie et Drek avec asthénie.  
_- Tout n'est pas fini ! cria Berek. A la navette ! Vite ! Le croiseur ne devrait pas tarder à être sur nous ! Courrons !_  
Ils coururent comme des forcenés à travers les couloirs du vaisseau. Ils sautaient par dessus les corps, trébuchaient parfois. Elna représentait un poids mort, mais Drek tenait à ce qu'on la sorte de là également. Ils étaient tous exténués et à bout de souffle, sauf Elna qui se laissait porter...

**Chapitre 21. Ultime fuite**

_- Commandant Etnyn ?_  
Ce dernier serrait les poings en contemplant la corvette rebelle, qui ne répondait plus à ses appels. Il n'y avait plus d'autres alternative possible : quand le ver était dans le fruit...  
_- Nos derniers chasseurs sont rentrés aux hangars, tous sérieusement endommagés. Nos boucliers continuent d'être harcelés par cette racaille impériale et ces traîtres d'extérieurs. La situation devient intenable. Il nous faut fuir ! Maintenant !_  
Etnyn médita pendant quelques secondes avant de formuler sa réponse... terrible.  
_- Concentrez nos tirs les plus puissants sur notre corvette pour la détruire.  
- Mais... commandant ?  
- Ne voyez vous pas ? Ils sont certainement tous morts à l'intérieur. Le commando impérial a réussi sa mission, maintenant. Il est trop tard et je ne veux pas que nous ayons fait tout ça pour rien. Que ces chiens d'impériaux meurent avec leur agent de l'ubiqtorat !  
- Bien compris, commandant.  
- Et préparez le saut en hyper espace immédiatement. Je veux que nous dégagions de la zone dans la minute qui suivra la destruction de la corvette. Exécution.  
- A vos ordres._

La coque trembla sous un violent impact.  
_- Le croiseur commence à nous tirer dessus ! _lâcha Emon.  
_- Dépêchons-nous ou nous allons tous y rester !_  
Bien que ficelée, Elna se débattit comme une furieuse pour entraver leur progression. Jamais Ben n'avait vu un saucisson corellien se débattre autant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'humour.  
_- Au revoir, Elna._

Il abattit la crosse de son arme sur le crâne de cette dernière. Avec assez de force pour l'assommer mais assez pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Ben n'aimait pas frapper les femmes et sauf cas d'extrême urgence comme celui-ci, il l'évitait. Elna perdit immédiatement connaissance et l'équipe pu continuer sa progression plus rapidement.  
La coque trembla violemment. Les tirs du vaisseau calamarien traversaient de part en part la structure, tellement ils étaient concentrés. Les ponts s'affaissaient les uns sous les autres, les parois se disloquaient, d'autres implosaient. Partout dans la corvette, le vide de l'espace commençait à s'insinuer, entamant son travail de mort. Un autre tir laser coupa littéralement la corvette en deux, au niveau des passerelles menant au cockpit. Bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, la partie arrière de la corvette se désintègrerait à cause des moteurs et générateurs. La partie avant n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, à présent, qui errerait longtemps dans le vide de l'espace.

_- Plus vite !_ hurla Berek.

Tout autour d'eux, le décor s'était transformé en paysage apocalyptique, en une vision de cauchemar cernée par les flammes et le feu. Ils appréhendaient à chaque instant une explosion devant ou derrière eux qui les aspirerait dans le froid mortel du vide spatial.

_- Nous arrivons !_  
Ils priaient pour que les générateurs n'explosent pas de suite.  
_- Allez, on embarque et plus vite que ça !_

Le second groupe de l'Ender était déjà à l'intérieur... et ils auraient attendu leurs camarades jusqu'à la mort. De brefs sourires furent échangés et la navette s'arracha à vive allure de ce qui n'était plus qu'une épave sur le point d'exploser.

Les générateurs éclatèrent.  
L'espace fut illuminé pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde et ce fut tout.  
La navette de l'Ender était trop près pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'explosion sans dommages. Si elle ne fut pas détruite en même temps que la corvette, c'est peut être que l'Empire avait ses miracles, aussi. Sous le choc de l'explosion qui avait été si violente, tous s'étaient évanouis. Tous sauf Elna qui l'était déjà, évidemment. Carbonisée, endommagée, la navette erra quelques heures dans le vide de l'espace avant d'être récupérée. Le miracle continua ensuite : tout le monde était vivant à son bord. Quelques bobos superficiels, des égratignures tout au plus !

**EPILOGUE**

Le miracle ne s'était pas arrêté à eux, cependant.

L'Errinic avait survécu à ses blessures et son commandant aussi. Dans un état critique, le destroyer impérial montrait avec fierté que sa conception n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais bien d'une longue tradition de perfection en ingénierie impériale. Il fut remorqué et réparé. Certes, les réparations furent longues et s'étalèrent sur une année entière. Certains esprits perfides estimèrent qu'il n'était pas rentable de le réparer. Mais la bataille de Tatooine avait eut un tel impact sur les médias et sur l'Empire que les conseils de ces mauvaises langues furent vite écartés. L'Errinic devait ressortir flambant neuf des stations de réparations et son nom devenir un emblème de la marine impériale. Son équipage fut porté au diapason des éloges impériaux. Les morts furent traités en martyrs et en héros. Les survivants comblés de récompenses et d'éloges. Surtout en ce qui concernait la personnalité du commandant Friner. Encensé par les médias, il n'eut de répit que celui qu'on lui donnait pour dormir, quelques petites heures chaque nuit. Enchaînant interviews sur interviews, avec l'approbation de la hiérarchie impériale, répétant cent fois la même histoire, celle d'un commandant loyal et dévoué au service de l'Ordre Nouveau qui avait fait front contre un ennemi numériquement supérieur _(la propagande impériale avait en en effet bien gonflé le chiffre des assaillants)_ et avait vaincu. Les mois qui suivirent, les demandes de dossiers grimpèrent en flèches dans les bureaux de recrutements. Et la pression était si forte qu'il fallut bientôt nommer au nom de Friner une promotion d'élèves officiers de l'Académie Navale Impériale. Mais tout ce qui avait trait à l'officier des renseignements impériaux et à sa libération avait été bien naturellement occulté. Pas une ligne dans les médias, pas un mot dans les reportages. Mais c'était bien mieux ainsi. Autre chose que les médias enflèrent à outrance : la participation des extérieurs à la bataille. La prime fut bien évidemment occultée (bien qu'elle fut quand même payée à chaque extérieur, sous l'insistance du commandant Friner et avec l'aide de son petit compte en banque, malheureusement, l'Empire se refusant à faire un geste tel que celui-ci envers la frange de la galaxie) et les médias, dirigés par la propagande, s'empressèrent de conclure qu'ils avaient volontairement et de leur plein gré participé à la protection de l'Empire et des valeurs prônées par l'Ordre Nouveau. Mais c'était prendre pour des enfants les citoyens impériaux et tous savaient qu'il n'en avait pas été ainsi. Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, une sympathie toute particulière fut attribuée aux marchands, contrebandiers, neutres, mercenaires et pirates du secteur de Tatooine. Pendant quelques mois, la pression des contrôles impériaux se relâcha même sur la planète des sables et certains contrebandiers s'enrichirent comme il n'était pas permis, enrichissant du même coup l'un des personnages les plus infâmes de la galaxie : Jabba le Hutt. Mais tout avait une fin et les habitudes reprirent, loin, bien loin du siège des renseignements impériaux sur Coruscant...

Le retour de Drek dans les locaux de soins de l'Ubiqtorat - il n'avait pas voulu être hospitalisé ailleurs - fut prétexte à un débordement de joie tel que les Renseignements Impériaux avaient peu connu. Tous s'étaient réunis près de lui, le questionnant et le félicitant : Aenelia, Ethan, Emon, Rahkil, Vandithir, Marlek, Ben (qui s'était fortement penché sur une éventuelle admission au sein de l'Ubiqtorat), Aes, Havelock ainsi que les nouveaux arrivés qui découvraient enfin celui dont tout le monde parlait : Haek, Kaes, Jobal, Antor, Servyn... et ceux à venir : Yom, Arnoh... Il y eut des permissions à n'en plus finir, pour que le retour de Drek soit fêté dignement (et plusieurs fois) dans les meilleurs restaurants impériaux de Coruscant. Les caves de Don Calamarion en prirent un sacré coup, d'ailleurs et il fallut toute la patience de l'agent Svar (plus une désintoxication forcée de Marlek ) pour que les stocks de ce vin aussi célèbre que le temps ne se recomposent. Bref, l'euphorie régna pendant quelques semaines au sein de la plus sérieuse des organisations impériales. Mais tout avait une fin et les choses finirent par se calmer, bien que la tendance était quand même à la décontraction, il va sans dire. Drek avait depuis longtemps quelque chose dans la tête, une idée fixe qui ne le quittait que rarement et qui déclenchait chez lui une véritable obsession. Et un jour, il en fit part à son Superviseur, espérant bien décrocher une réponse positive.

_- Superviseur ? Puis-je vous demander un... petit service ?  
- Non, Drek, non, je vous le dis, c'est impossible._  
La voix était froide mais le regard compréhensif.  
_- C'est contraire aux règlements en vigueur. Je ne peux rien y faire.  
- Voyons, Jasba... vous êtes le Superviseur des Renseignements Impériaux, il me semble. Votre réputation est connue de tous et aucun moff qui se respecte n'osera agir ouvertement contre vous, ni contre votre décision, Jasba !  
- Je resterais sur ma position, jeune Drek, et vous apprendrez à rester à la place qui est la vôtre. Je suis et je resterais pour vous « Superviseur ». Vous me seriez agréable de respecter le protocole et de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
- Bien sur... trop bien, même,_ souffla-t-il d'un air dépité.  
Elle quitta sa chambre comme elle était venue, rapidement et sans un bruit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Vexé et énervé, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil de la nuit.

Le nez encore fragile mais tout son corps réparé, Drek avait quitté depuis quelques jours la chambre de soins dans laquelle il était assigné. Il se sentait tout neuf, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Ses muscles étaient légers et son mental de nouveau d'acier. Drek se sentait pratiquement prêt à participer aux derniers jeux Impériaux sur Coruscant ! Il sautillait à chaque pas et il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'il s'envole.  
Il rencontra et bavarda avec tous ses amis, racontant par-ci ce qu'il n'avait pas encore raconté par-là. Tout le monde voulait savoir les tenants de l'histoire, et même si Drek était tenu au secret, il n'en dérogea pas moins à la règle pour satisfaire la curiosité des membres de l'Ubiqtorat. Il arriva enfin dans son bureau, tant bien que mal, après avoir été acclamé plusieurs fois et avoir été broyé dans les bras puissants d'Emon. Il ferma la porte à clef, pour garder l'illusion d'être quelques minutes enfin libre.  
Sur la table, un petit mot avait été griffonné à la va-vite. L'écriture était ferme mais féminine :

_**« Bloc de sécurité EY-311. Cellule 9. Autorisation 28750. Jasba »**_

Il lut et relut plusieurs fois le petit bout de papier avant de pousser un puissant cri de victoire.

« _Merci, Superviseur_ » pensa-t-il, avant de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué, muni de l'autorisation informatique. Couloirs après couloirs, ascenseurs après ascenseurs, sas après sas, Drek progressa vers le cadeau que venait de lui faire Jasba. Il tapota sur un clavier lumineux le code d'accès et attendit. La lumière rouge au-dessus de la porte clignota et devint verte. Le panneau métallique coulissa. Drek inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
Son costume brillait, il était magnifique.  
Il entra dans la cellule.

_- Bonjour, Elna !_

Attachée pieds et poings liés, elle lui jeta un regard de pure terreur.

_- Je me suis dit... une petite discussion entre vieilles connaissances !_

La porte métallique se referma sur elle-même, étouffant le cri d'horreur de la jeune rebelle...

**A suivre…**


	19. A l'assaut de la corvette rebelle !

**Chapitre 1. Tractations sur Kamino**

L'oiseau métallique émergea du néant, déchirant le mince voile qui séparait l'univers réel de l'univers parallèle. Ses trois ailes déployées, la navette impériale de classe Lambda achevait son dernier bond dans l'hyperespace.

Appareillant de Coruscant pour Corellia, elle avait emprunté la célèbre voie commerciale Corellienne qui desservait les planètes de Neimodia, Talus et Tralus. La navette avait ensuite navigué sur la Passe Corellienne, route fréquentée et relativement sûre en raison des nombreuses bornes hyper spatiales qui jalonnaient le parcours en direction de Kamino. Cette route avait grandement aidé les lointaines planètes de Druckenwell, Tatooine ou Génonosis à maintenir un semblant d'économie. Cependant, la durée du trajet des mondes du noyau vers ces planètes, une vingtaine de jours pour un vaisseau équipé d'un hyper propulseur de classe I, garantissait une grande autonomie dont profitait de grands seigneurs du crime tel Jabba-le-Hutt, main dans la main avec les autorités locales impériales.

Tous feux de position allumés, la navette entamait sa lente descente atmosphérique vers la surface de Kamino. Malgré son puissant éclairage, la lourde chape de nuages qui ceinturait la planète réduisait la visibilité à zéro. Le pilote manoeuvrait à l'aveuglette et avait activé son détecteur de collision. Toutefois, le trafic aérien Kaminien était pratiquement inexistant et les risques minimes. Les particularités géophysiques de la planète faisaient qu'il régnait en permanence des conditions détestables : pluies, brouillards, orages et nuages. Une autre particularité voulait que la surface de la planète soit entièrement recouverte d'eau.

Une étendue immense, démesurée, ondulée par le vent et irisée par les éclairs. Une mer infinie, éternelle, pailletée par les gouttes de pluie et parcourue d'étranges arabesques. Les Kaminiens avaient vu le jour près de cette eau bleue et profonde, en subissant tempêtes et caprices météorologiques. Suite à une montée constante et inexorable du niveau des eaux sur leur planète, les Kaminiens furent obligés de s'adapter ou disparaître. Leur culture migra lentement de la terre ferme vers le milieu aqueux. Elle grandit, prospéra et domina la planète. Leur technologie devenue presque sans limites, ce peuple fier et libéré de ses attaches terrestres construisit d'immenses cités sur les eaux, bravant les conditions climatiques et domptant la nature. Mais il y a un pas que ce peuple aquatique ne franchit jamais... car nanti de sa technologie avancée, la conquête de l'univers s'offrait à lui. Soit par manque d'ambition, soit parce que la gestion de leur planète leur suffisait amplement, le peuple Kaminien ne fut jamais un peuple conquérant et laissa aux autres races les avantages et les inconvénients d'une expansion rapide et incontrôlée. Ailleurs, loin, très loin de cette planète, à des parsecs à l'autre bout de la galaxie, la race des sages Calamariens pensait de même.

La navette arriva en vue de la principale cité de Kamino : Tipoca City. L'architecture typique sauta aux yeux de l'officier Drek : les lignes étaient courbes, les traits épurés, les surfaces lisses. De grands dômes métalliques couvraient les bâtiments, surmontés d'un enchevêtrement de tubules et d'antennes. Ce que les Kaminiens avaient construit sur la surface des eaux était purement unique dans la galaxie. En s'approchant plus près de la cité, Drek aperçut une créature étrange jaillir des flots, montée par une sorte d'humanoïde à la peau bleuté. Cet animal représentait aux yeux des visiteurs tout le contraste de la culture Kaminienne. Hybride entre un animal marin et un oiseau, il était dompté et utilisé depuis des millénaires comme moyen de transport. La plupart des Kaminiens préférait ce mode de déplacement aux transports mécaniques et le va-et-vient incessant de ces surprenantes bestioles était fréquent entre les cités sous-marines et la surface, ainsi que dans le ciel orageux.

Les ailes de la navette se replièrent majestueusement alors que le cockpit se verrouillait en position horizontale, comme un oiseau relève sa tête. Lentement, les trains d'atterrissage sortirent de leurs emplacements et entrèrent en contact avec la plate-forme, amortissant le poids imposant de la navette grâce à des pistons hydrauliques dernière génération. Pendant quelques secondes, le décor s'immobilisa sous la pluie battante. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre et la passerelle située sous le cockpit se déplia vers le sol. Deux silhouettes en descendirent et se mirent à discuter.

_- Kamino_, fit Drek.  
_- Une bien étrange planète_, répondit le pilote.  
_- Voici mes consignes. Dégourdissez-vous les jambes si besoin, mais restez à proximité du vaisseau. Il devra être prêt pour un décollage d'urgence._  
Le pilote acquiesça.  
_- Vous craignez quelque chose, officier ?_  
_- Mm… je ne sais pas…_  
Drek sourit légèrement avant de continuer.  
_- ... mais je préfère rester prudent. Les Kaminiens ne sont pas nos ennemis, mais nous nous trouvons tellement loin de la juridiction Impériale !_  
_- La prudence est de mise. J'espère que vos affaires ne s'éterniseront pas, officier._  
_- Combien de fois ai-je vu des hommes payer de leur vie une simple négligence ? Un détail qui leur semblait tellement futile qu'il leur est tout simplement sorti de l'esprit ! Faites attention à vous, pilote._

Le pilote ne trouva rien à redire. Comme il pleuvait à bâtons rompus, il salua Drek en le quittant et remonta hâtivement à bord de la navette impériale. L'officier resta quelques secondes au bas de la passerelle, semblant méditer. Puis il entreprit de gagner le sas d'accès de la plate-forme d'un pas soutenu. Il ne s'était pas protégé avec un quelconque imperméable, trouvant que cela aurait déshonoré son uniforme. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur son uniforme mais il restait stoïque. Ce n'était que de l'eau après tout. Avec un certain soulagement, il atteignit la porte vitrée, qui coulissa sans un bruit à son approche.

_- Bienvenue, officier. Je suis le chef du protocole. Nous vous attendions._  
Drek sourit.  
_- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Taun We_.

La Kaminienne était grande, à l'instar de toute la population. Du haut de ses deux mètres et quelques, elle dominait entièrement l'officier. Sa peau était bleue, pâle et luisante. Ses yeux brillaient d'un noir doux et avenant. Son long cou était drapé dans une broderie jaune et sang qui lui descendait le long du dos. Taun We arborait un ensemble diplomatique de couleur nuit et or, une longue robe étroite et fendue enserrait ses fines jambes, formant une courte traîne quand elle se déplaçait.

_- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire devant le Premier ministre de Kamino_.

Ce que les Kaminiens ne pouvaient concevoir au-dehors, le soleil, ils le reconstituaient à l'intérieur : les couloirs étaient immenses et puissamment éclairés. La luminosité était si forte et contrastait tellement avec l'ambiance sombre de l'extérieur qu'elle obligeait Drek à ciller des yeux.

_- C'est la première fois que vous visitez notre planète, Drek._  
_- Oui_, avoua-t-il_. Je n'ai guère de temps à consacrer aux voyages.  
- Je comprends. Que pensez-vous de ce que vous voyez ?_  
Drek réfléchit un court instant.  
_- Tout est contraste sur Kamino. L'eau et l'air, la lumière et l'obscurité, la technologie et les traditions. Votre planète est une des plus fascinantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Taun We.  
- Merci, officier._

Taun We marchait avec grâce et souplesse. A coté, Drek passait pour un Gamorréen à la démarche lourdaude. Ils arrivèrent devant une vaste porte aux armoiries de Kamino qui coulissa lentement sur son rail magnétique. Une vaste pièce se dévoila aux yeux de Drek. Elle allait de concert avec l'architecture : éclairée, épurée et vide. A son approche, le ministre se leva du seul siège qui semblait présent dans la pièce et le salua.

_- Honoré de votre visite, officier. Je suis Lama Su, premier ministre de Kamino._  
Drek le salua en retour, même si son grade d'officier le dispensait bien d'une telle formule d'obligeance et d'affabilité.  
_- Prenez place, je vous en prie._  
Un siège descendit du plafond et Taun We l'invita à s'y asseoir.  
_- Nous avons appris pour votre défaite près de Yavin. Nous avons été plus que surpris par la destruction de votre si puissante station de combat, _annonça le ministre.

Une première attaque ! pensa Drek. Dans le cadre de futures négociations, Lama Su ne voilait même pas ses pensées, mettant en garde l'Empire qu'il n'était plus aussi puissant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. C'était s'essayer à un jeu dangereux pour le Kaminien… surtout en présence de l'officier.

_- Comme le dit si bien le dicton, nous avons perdu une bataille, pas la guerre. Vous constaterez d'ailleurs la toute puissance de notre armée si, un jour, l'Empire décidait de s'emparer de vos richesses technologiques._

Non, Drek n'allait pas se laisser faire dans ce duel de sous-entendus. Maintenant, Lama Su était prévenu : qu'il arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui.

_- Hum... oui, bien sûr._  
Le Kaminien se racla la gorge et reprit.  
_- Cependant, nous allons tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis ici dans ce seul et unique but, Lama Su_.

Kamino était bien trop éloignée des mondes du noyau pour générer une quelconque attirance. Même ses trésors de connaissance génétique n'auraient pas suffit à intéresser l'Empire. De plus, les Kaminiens veillaient à maintenir une neutralité teintée d'obédience pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes.

_- Bien, bien... je crois me rappeler que dans le passé, nous avions eu affaire à l'Ancienne République pour lui procurer une armée. Armée qui s'est peu à peu portée garante de l'Ordre Nouveau et nous en sommes fiers. L'empereur voudrait-il que nous lui procurions une nouvelle armée ?_

Lama Su était aussi grand que son assistante Taun We. Chez les Kaminiens, la taille n'était plus un sujet de différence depuis qu'elle était contrôlée et imposée génétiquement. Comme tous ses pairs, le Premier ministre avait un teint de peau bleuté qui tirait vers le clair, un long cou gracieux et de grands yeux noirs et profonds qui mettaient mal à l'aise les visiteurs peu habitués.

_- Il a de plus grands projets pour vos ingénieurs en génétique, Lama Su.  
- De... plus grands projets ?_ fit le ministre, soudain intéressé.  
_- Par le passé, votre... notre armée de clones était volontairement "bridée" pour la rendre docile et obéissante. Chaque clone était cependant doué de créativité et d'initiative, ai-je raison ?  
- Oui.  
- Les clones disposaient-ils des mêmes capacités mentales que leur original ?_ questionna Drek.  
_- Oui et non_, souffla le ministre.  
_- Soyez plus clair, Lama Su.  
- La prédisposition génétique est une chose complexe, officier.  
- Ne jouez pas avec moi, Lama Su et expliquez-moi !_  
_- En ce qui concerne l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs n'ont pas jugé nécessaires de traquer les longues et fastidieuses séquences génétiques de prédisposition de l'individu original. En revanche, nous avons amplifié certaines aptitudes naturelles pour rendre chaque clone apte à l'emploi de soldat, comme exigé par le commanditaire. Les clones n'ont donc pas été dotés à l'identique des mêmes capacités mentales._  
- _Mais je crois comprendre que c'est possible_, insista Drek.  
-_ Théoriquement, c'est possible. Rien n'empêche notre technologie de concevoir une reproduction à l'identique. Dans le passé, nous avons crée pour le chasseur de primes Jango Fett un clone quasi fidèle. Mais le travail de nos ordinateurs s'en trouve multiplié. Les délais de séquençages et de repérages des prédispositions génétiques sont énormes, je crains..._  
- _L'Empire vous octroiera une prime supplémentaire, Lama Su. Il mettra à votre disposition les meilleurs supercalculateurs de la galaxie. _  
Les yeux du Premier ministre brillèrent de convoitise.  
_- En effet. Dans ce cas là, tout devient possible, officier.  
- Parlez-moi de la période de gestation et de développement.  
- Hum... la gestation accélérée est de deux mois. Mais le développement dure plusieurs années, c'est la plus longue période, pendant laquelle il faut surveiller les clones, les dresser mentalement, physiquement et tout faire pour qu'ils atteignent rapidement leur maturité psychologique.  
- Combien, Lama Su ?  
- Une dizaine d'année, tout au plus,_ hésita le ministre.  
- _Trop long pour l'Empereur_, rétorqua Drek.  
- _Je vous assure qu'il nous est impossible de faire autrement et...  
- Dans ce cas là, je vous ai dérangé pour rien, Lama Su._  
L'officier se leva, faisant mine de rassembler ses affaires.  
_- Non, attendez !_  
Lama Su regarda de droite à gauche, embarrassé. Il essaya de chercher un encouragement dans le regard de Taun We mais n'y trouva qu'une froideur polie.  
- _Il est possible d'écourter ce délai, mais là encore, rien n'est vérifié.  
- Vous m'intéressez.  
- Suite à la commande concernant l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux se sont penchés sur le moyen d'optimiser la production et les délais de disponibilité._  
_- Et ?  
- Et ils ont mis au point un fragment de code génétique qui accélère la croissance des cellules. En quelques mois, nous pouvions théoriquement obtenir des clones adultes et viables. Mais comprenez-moi bien, c'est très dangereux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas certains de pouvoir veiller à la bonne maturité du clone. A cette vitesse, toutes les subtilités de conditionnement mental sont mises à l'épreuve. Enfin, une croissance accélérée induit un vieillissement prématuré du clone. Vous saisissez ?  
- Aucune importance._

Drek réfléchit quelques secondes. Lama Su continua.

- _Nos casques d'apprentissage traditionnels sont pourvus d'amplificateurs de réceptivité mentale et de synchronisateurs de biorythme qui modulent les fréquences cérébrales du clone. De longues années d'expérimentations ont étalonné au mieux ces appareils complexes. Toute une vie de travail pour certains de nos ingénieurs, en particulier notre estimée Ko Sai. Ce que vous nous demandez…_

L'empereur voulait rapidement des résultats, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. C'était une bonne chose que les Kaminiens se soient penchés sur un développement accéléré du procédé clonique. L'officier reconnu bien là des pratiques commerciales séculaires. Devant Drek, le Premier ministre se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise et s'agitait sur son siège, nerveusement.

_- Je comprends vos hésitations, Lama Su. En temps normal, nous vous aurions laissé du temps. La perte de l'Etoile noire vient de priver l'empire de centaines d'officiers talentueux. Les Académies impériales sont en phase de recrutement intensive, mais nous ne pouvons forcer le destin. Des officiers exceptionnels, par leur aptitude à commander, leur intelligence sur aiguisée et leur dévouement sans bornes, sont perdus pour l'empire... perdus sans votre aide. _

Le premier ministre acquiesça en silence.  
_- Excusez-moi, officier. Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?  
- J'attends_, déclara Drek.  
- _J'aurais aimé savoir si Bevel est mort sur sa station de combat.  
- Bevel... Lemelisk ?  
- Oui, lui-même. J'ai eu l'honneur de le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises et j'ai cru déceler en lui un grand talent, une grande honnêteté.  
- Bevel n'était pas sur l'étoile noire quand elle a explosé.  
- C'est une bonne chose. Bevel est un scientifique brillant._  
Drek hocha la tête, conscient que la conversation prenait une tournure nettement amicale.  
_- Et un Impérial convaincu, ne l'oubliez pas.  
- Bien sur, bien sur._  
- _Pendant que nous y sommes, Lama Su, j'aimerai avoir vos lumières sur un autre détail concernant les clones.  
- Je vous écoute, officier._  
_- Existe-t-il une possibilité scientifique, même infime, pour qu'un clone récupère la mémoire résiduelle de l'original ? Ce qui en ferait un double parfait... Des rumeurs courent et l'Empereur exige une réponse de spécialiste._  
Les yeux du Premier ministre Kaminien se froncèrent. Ce qu'avait dit Drek ne lui plaisait visiblement pas et c'est avec une voix froide qu'il répondit.  
_- Nous sommes des généticiens, officier. Brillants, mais généticiens avant tout. Notre ambition n'est pas de supplanter le créateur, comprenez-le bien. La mort est quelque chose d'irréversible et nous ne prendrons jamais le risque de jouer avec. Pour répondre à votre question, les Kaminiens sont convaincus qu'une telle chose est impossible. Un être est unique, par sa mentalité, sa mémoire, sa façon d'être. Ces spécificités sont issues de son phénotype et ne sont en aucune façon inscrites dans son génotype. Penser qu'une sorte de mémoire résiduelle se transmet par les gênes représente une aberration mentale pour chaque Kaminien qui se respecte._  
_- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ministre. Comprenez que l'Empire a besoin de ces renseignements dans le cadre d'une future collaboration. L'intérêt de l'Empire n'est pas seul en jeu, ne le perdez pas de vue... le vôtre aussi.  
- Je comprends.  
- Abordons un dernier problème, Lama Su, qui n'en est peut être pas un pour votre technologie, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je suis tout ouïe.  
- Avez vous déjà tenté de modifier la structure génétique d'un individu vivant ? Je veux dire : quelle formidable bravade nous ferions à la nature si nous pouvions transformer les êtres qu'elle a fait naître emprunts de défauts ! Imaginez..._  
Le ministre Kaminien esquissa un sourire.  
_- Aussi avancées que sont nos connaissances, officier, elles ne nous permettent pas de réaliser un projet aussi ambitieux... pas encore.  
- Fossé technologique ?_ fit Drek, déçu.  
- _Oui et non_, répondit le ministre, pensif. La nature a crée de puissants garde-fous pour empêcher que des êtres évolués ne puissent jouer avec.  
- _C'est à dire ?_  
Lama Su chercha ses mots. Il n'avait que trop titiller un officier de l'Empire... qui plus est un officier de l'Ubiqtorat. Le temps était à l'apaisement… pour le bien de son peuple.  
_- Nous avions pourtant réuni toutes les connaissances de notre race en matière de génétique. C'est rempli d'enthousiasme que notre projet vit le jour. Nos meilleurs scientifiques s'attelèrent à la tâche et nous ne doutions plus de notre réussite. Mais c'était sans compter la terrible résistance de la nature. De nombreux animaux furent modifiés puis moururent dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais leur structure génétique ne nous permettait pas de conclure définitivement. Dans notre arrogance, nous avons décidé de modifier des Kaminiens. Il y a des nuits, officier, où je peux encore entendre leurs hurlements de souffrance._  
_- Pourquoi cet échec ?  
- Techniquement, la modification génétique d'une cellule adulte engendre un virus, soit mortel soit mutagène, qui la détruit ou la transforme, avant de se propager dans l'organisme entier. Nous pensions contourner le problème en créant une enzyme qui bloquerait le virus à sa source, mais dans ce cas, c'est l'enzyme même qui mutait et perforait le cytoplasme de la cellule, avant de se multiplier et d'attaquer tout l'organisme. Nous avons pensé que c'est dans nos lignes de codes génétiques que se nichait l'erreur, mais nous nous trompions. Après un dernier essai en transformant le codage pour qu'il aide l'organisme à créer de lui-même un contre poison, force fut de constater que la nature trouvait toujours un moyen pour lutter contre le changement. Les monstruosités génétiques que nous avons obtenues en témoignent.  
- Ah... et qu'en avez vous fait ?_ interrogea Drek, mû par une curiosité morbide.  
_- Nous ne pouvions les tuer, même pour abréger leur souffrance... c'était... ce sont toujours nos frères, officier. Nous avons isolé une section pour qu'ils puissent achever leur terrible vie en paix. La société Kaminienne leur est reconnaissante. Le dossier est désormais clos, nos connaissances scientifiques sont insuffisantes. Il faudra des dizaines d'années, voir des centaines, pour que nous triomphions une fois pour toute de la nature. A la seule condition que notre peuple réussisse à surmonter son propre traumatisme_.  
- _Vous les avez parqué comme des pestiférés_, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Drek.  
_- Que vouliez-vous que nous fassions, officier ?_ s'emporta Lama Su_. Leur permettre de déambuler dans les cités comme n'importe quel quidam pour qu'ils contribuent au traumatisme de la population ? Cette décision a été prise en conseil restreint et c'est la seule décision qui nous semblait et nous semble toujours la meilleure !_  
_- Calmez-vous, Lama Su. Je respecte votre choix._

Une agitation se fit derrière Drek : Taun We éclata en sanglots. L'officier fut surpris, il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que les Kaminiens étaient capables de pleurer. Le Premier ministre se leva brusquement de son siège, les bras tendus vers son assistante.

_- Taun We ! Je suis désolé... mais l'officier avait abordé le sujet !_

Taun We s'écroula sur le sol, ses longs bras fins lui protégeant la tête. Elle sanglotait comme si son coeur venait de se déchirer. Drek eut de la peine pour elle, sans comprendre le pourquoi de sa souffrance. Il observa la scène avec intérêt.

- _Taun We !_ souffla Lama Su en s'approchant.  
_- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, Lama Su !_ hurla l'assistante.  
Le premier ministre hésita quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir.  
_- Ce n'est pas notre faute, Taun We, je vous en supplie, calmez-vous !  
- Vous vous croyiez supérieurs ? Vous n'êtes que des monstres, tous ! Je vous hais !_

Lama Su s'avança, dans le but évident de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais la Kaminienne fut plus prompte. Elle se releva, le visage souillé et humide. L'officier remarqua alors que ses larmes ressemblaient étrangement aux larmes humaines. Taun We le dévisagea. Ses grands yeux étaient emprunts d'une douleur infinie et Drek sentit son coeur battre violemment.

_- Ne faites plus un seul pas vers moi !_  
Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme et glaciale. Nul doute que si Lama Su s'était approché à ce moment, Taun We lui aurait sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors, comme le dit l'expression. Mais le ministre n'esquissa aucun geste. Son assistante détourna la tête, essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore sous ses yeux, et s'enfuit de la salle en courant. Drek fut encore une fois surpris, les Kaminiens étaient tellement calmes, leurs démarches si gracieuses, il ne pouvait les imaginer en train de courir. La preuve était : il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Lama Su avait le visage décomposé. La scène se figea pendant de longues minutes et Drek respecta le silence du Premier ministre. En fin de compte, celui-ci se rassit et invita l'officier à en faire autant, fermant les yeux et joignant ses doigts en signe de méditation. Drek n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

_- Le frère de Taun We était l'un des Kaminiens à s'être porté volontaire pour cette expérience de modification génétique...  
- Je peux comprendre sa réaction et je suis désolé d'avoir amorcé le sujet, vraiment.  
- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, officier.  
- Son frère...  
- C'est plus un monstre qu'un Kaminien, maintenant._  
La voix du ministre était emprunt d'une grande tristesse.  
_- Nous nous sommes toujours opposés à ce que Taun We revoie son frère. Le choc serait trop grand pour elle. Ce n'est plus le même, physiquement et mentalement. Le virus mutagène l'a littéralement transformé. C'est... horrible._  
Drek ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer l'horreur d'un tel échec. Stupides et arrogants Kaminiens… mais ce n'était pas son problème.  
_- Je vais prendre congé, _fit Drek_. Il est inutile de continuer la conversation dans l'état actuel des choses. Je vous laisse à vos tourments.  
- Un de mes fidèles vous conduira dans vos quartiers. Votre voyage était long et fatigant. Nous nous reverrons demain. Au revoir, officier_.  
Drek exécuta le même signe de tête, alors qu'il rencontrait le Premier ministre pour la première fois et prit congé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa chambre ou plutôt sa suite, située dans une tour qui dominait la cité. Les Kaminiens avaient une belle idée de l'accueil. Le lit était grand, conçu pour un humain et drapé d'un tissu fin et soyeux de couleur bleu. Une table faite dans un matériau qui ressemblait à du verre et du plastique à la fois, ornait le centre de la suite. Plusieurs chaises du même matériau l'entouraient. En plusieurs endroits, des fauteuils du plus grand confort attendaient qu'on veuille bien les essayer. Le sol beige était moquetté et les murs capitonnés absorbaient tous les bruits. Mais Drek n'y prêtait aucune attention, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Taun We. Il marcha de long en large dans la pièce, comme un fauve en cage. Taun We... que ressentirait-il au plus profond de lui si un membre de sa famille partageait le même sort que l'infortuné frère de Taun We ? Une haine immense, mêlée d'un désespoir sans bornes, une douleur sourde et profonde qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Soudain, l'officier su ce qu'il voulait : retrouver Taun We. Il enclencha un intercom et se renseigna pour savoir ou il pouvait trouver l'assistante du Premier ministre. Pour son malheur, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. L'officier quitta sa suite et déambula dans la cité, cherchant les endroits discrets et calmes ou un être débordant de douleur pouvait déverser son trop plein de larmes sans remords. C'est quand il aperçut des enfants Kaminiens jouer sous la pluie battante qu'il eut l'intuition de chercher à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour lui, les coursives extérieures étaient rares, outre les plates formes d'atterrissage. Il retrouva vite Taun We, sur une sorte de promontoire qui dominait la navette avec laquelle il était venu sur Kamino.

_- Taun We..._  
Elle ne se retourna même pas, ayant reconnu le timbre de voix de Drek.  
_- Je n'ai besoin de personne, officier.  
- Je le sais, vous êtes courageuse. Appelez-moi Drek...  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Drek. Gardez-la pour vous et pour ceux qui en ont besoin. C'est Lama Su qui vous a demandé de venir ?  
- Personne ne me dicte ma propre conduite, Taun We. J'espérais être d'un quelconque soutien. Votre douleur me touche, Taun We.  
- C'est gentil, Drek.  
- Traduction : je peux rester ?  
- Oui... si vous voulez.  
- Alors je reste avec vous.  
- Dites-moi, je m'imaginai les officiers de l'Empire froids et dénués de sentiments. Vous êtes différents des autres, Drek._  
L'officier sourit.  
_- Je ne suis pas un monstre sans pitié, voulez-vous dire ?  
- Je ne voulais pas dire ça !_  
Drek s'assit à coté de Taun We. La pluie tombante salissait son bel uniforme et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Il n'avait plus fière allure, mais il s'en moquait. Ce qui l'importunait n'importunait pas les Kaminiens, visiblement. Drek pensa que c'était tout à fait normal pour un peuple qui venait du fond des mers et pour qui l'eau représentait la vie. Masquant sa gêne, l'officier continua de parler.  
_- Vous aimiez votre frère..._  
Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.  
_- Bien sur. C'était plus qu'un frère pour moi. Avec le temps, nous étions devenus plus que des amis. Nous étions l'un pour l'autre le confident idéal...  
- Je suis tellement désolé.  
- Ne le soyez pas, Drek. La faute repose sur les quelques scientifiques responsables de cette horreur... et sur Lama Su.  
- Il a entériné la poursuite de l'expérience sur les Kaminiens, je suppose.  
- Oui.  
- Votre frère est mort, Taun We. Ce virus mutagène l'a tué et l'a transformé en quelque chose d'autre qui n'est plus votre frère. C'est dur à accepter, je sais, mais il faut que vous fassiez le deuil de votre frère... maintenant._  
La plaie était encore vive, il le savait. Avec le temps, elle se refermerait comme toutes les blessures. Touchée par le souvenir de son frère, Taun We éclata encore une fois en sanglots. Mais cette fois, Drek comptait bien la réconforter. Assis, la Kaminienne était légèrement plus grande que l'officier, mais sans démesure. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et, sous la pluie quasi éternelle de Kamino, il tenta d'atténuer sa terrible douleur...

Taun We était une jolie fille, non seulement pour les critères Kaminiens mais pour l'officier Drek aussi. Malgré la grande différence entre les deux races, il se sentait étrangement attiré par l'assistante du ministre. Il avait passé la nuit suivante à penser à elle. Le lendemain, très tôt, il quitta ses quartiers pour espérer rencontrer la Kaminienne à nouveau. Il n'eut même pas à chercher et la retrouva au même endroit que la veille. Il pleuvait encore, ce qui n'était pas chose rare sur cette planète au climat déplorable. Taun We avait la peau douce, étrangement brillante sous la pluie. Le bleu de sa peau s'irisait sous la lumière des éclairs. Drek était hypnotisé par les grands yeux noirs et expressifs de la Kaminienne. Ils étaient si vivants, si profonds... si beaux aussi, il était forcé de le constater. Les yeux de Taun We reflétaient son âme. Ils restèrent quelque temps à contempler les immenses vagues qui se jetaient aux pieds de la cité, comme d'innombrables monstres qui rugissaient de ne pouvoir l'engloutir sous leur fureur. Sans qu'il fût nécessaire à Drek de faire autre chose, elle se sentit très vite en confiance. Taun We se confia à lui et ils parlèrent longtemps.

_- Vous êtes très jolie, Taun We_.  
L'officier était sincère.  
_- C'est gentil, _dit-elle en riant_. Vous n'êtes pas exigeant, je suis tellement différente de vous, Drek !  
- L'apparence ne signifie rien. Nous le savons tous les deux.  
- Je croyais que l'Empire considérait tous les non humains comme des êtres inférieurs, officier. Je me trompe, peut-être ?_  
Drek se tu un moment, ne sachant à l'évidence quoi répondre.  
_- Vous marquez un point, avoua Drek.  
- Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, je le sais. Vous êtes différent_.

Il soupira et détourna son regard des yeux de la Kaminienne. Elle disait vrai. Apparemment, elle en savait plus sur l'Empire que lui sur Kamino. Drek pensa avec regret qu'elle aurait fait un très bon agent de l'Ubiqtorat. Mieux connaître ses ennemis pour mieux les combattre, la doctrine éternelle. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne brise le silence magique qui s'était installé. Il était temps pour l'officier de prendre congé. Lama Su lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la matinée pour finaliser les tractations entre l'Empire et Kamino. Drek se força mentalement à laisser ses sentiments personnels de coté pour se concentrer sur la réussite de sa mission. L'Empereur avait les yeux sur lui. Il se leva.

_- Drek..._  
Etirant son bras long et fin, elle n'eut aucun mal pour saisir la main de l'officier qui commençait à s'éloigner.  
_- Merci, souffla-t-elle._  
Drek fut ému. Sa main trembla un fugitif instant dans celle de Taun We. Puis il se ressaisit et gagna l'intérieur de la cité, sans se retourner. Sur son passage, quelques Kaminiens se retournèrent, trouvant incongru qu'un officier de l'Empire puisse se promener dans une tenue si sale. Mais Drek n'avait que du mépris pour eux. Avant de rejoindre Lama Su, il fit un détour par la navette de classe Lambda et prit des nouvelles de son pilote. Il fut heureux d'avoir prévu des uniformes de rechange et quitta ses vêtements sales et humides. Quand il déambula à nouveau dans les couloirs de la cité, ses habitants se retournèrent encore, mais plus pour la même raison : Drek resplendissait.

_- Voilà notre offre et ce que nous en demandons._  
L'officier tendit au Premier ministre un dossier au sceau de l'Empereur, qui avait la décence d'être rédigé en Basic et dans la langue maternelle du Kaminien. Celui-ci sourit.  
_- Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour analyser votre offre_, demanda-t-il. _Cependant, soyez déjà certain que le coût d'une telle opération dépassera vos prévisions les plus ambitieuses_.  
_- Vous serez surpris de constater à quel point l'Empire se porte bien, alors_.  
De ses longs doigts, Lama Su feuilleta les quelques pages du dossier pendant que Drek finissait d'inspecter l'architecture de la pièce. Quelques minutes après, il observa attentivement le visage de son interlocuteur et ne fut pas surpris d'y lire de la surprise.  
_- Alors, ministre ?  
- Je… et bien… apparemment je m'étais trompé_, constata-t-il. _L'Empire est bien plus riche qu'il ne l'était à la mort de l'ancienne République.  
- La réponse financière vous convient-elle ?  
- Amplement. Il y a de quoi rajeunir notre parc informatique et génétique, motiver nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux et fédérer notre peuple derrière votre projet._  
_- J'en suis ravi.  
- Je lis avec surprise dans votre dossier des noms comme Tarquin, Bast… Je me doute de l'utilisation que vous ferez de ces clones, officier. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que de miser sur la qualité de vos officiers. Très judicieux. Très judicieux aussi le fait d'avoir à leur insu prélevé quelques-unes de leurs cellules.  
- Ceci ne vous regarde pas, Lama Su. Poursuivons : nous sommes donc d'accord sur la vitesse de maturation des clones ?_  
_- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour respecter le nouveau délai. Mais vous porterez la responsabilité de l'éventuelle instabilité et du rapide vieillissement de vos clones, officiers. Ceci est donc réglé pour moi.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lama Su, nous sommes confiants dans les prouesses techniques de votre peuple.  
- Merci_, répondit-il en abaissant sa tête.  
_- Une dernière chose, ne tentez plus d'expériences sur votre peuple comme vous l'avez fait par le passé. Par égard pour votre assistante et pour votre propre fierté._  
_- Ne nous donnez pas d'ordres, officier. Nous savons ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Et nous ferons toujours selon notre volonté._

Drek remit une dernière fois les choses en place. Il se leva brusquement et pointa un doigt vers le ministre en guise d'avertissement. Sa voix devint aussi dure que le plus dur des aciers de Géonosis et aussi froide que la plus froide des banquises gelées de Hoth.

_- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas bien appréhendé la situation, Lama Su. Il me suffit d'un seul claquement de doigt, un seul petit rapport de quelques lignes vers ma hiérarchie, pour que l'Empire s'intéresse à votre planète et à vos connaissances génétiques. Même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, Kamino est loin d'être inaccessible pour une flotte entière équipée d'hyper propulseurs de classe I et de super lasers capables de réduire en cendre vos misérables défenses. Vous serez le témoin de la déchéance de votre peuple car il sera brisé, anéanti, soumis, torturé et réduit en esclavage. Enfin, l'Empire s'emparera de vos connaissances. Vous êtes assez sage pour éviter tout ceci, j'en suis convaincu, Lama Su, alors montrez-vous plus prudent à l'avenir et cessez de me provoquer._

Drek mentait.

Kamino était bien trop loin pour une si grande opération. L'armée aurait été obligée de prévoir un plan de soutien, de ravitaillement et de logistique qu'elle n'était plus en mesure d'assumer. De plus, l'Empereur n'aurait jamais accepté d'envoyer si loin ne serait-ce qu'un petit détachement de ses forces. Les temps se montraient trop incertains et l'empire disposait de biens d'autres ressources. Mais tout cela, Lama Su n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, pensa Drek.

_- Je m'excuse de mon comportement, officier.  
- La suite seulement nous le prouvera, Lama Su.  
- Dois-je lancer le programme génétique dès aujourd'hui ?  
- Ce serait pour le mieux, en effet._  
Le Premier ministre appuya sur un bouton situé sur l'accoudoir gauche de son siège.  
_- Convoquez immédiatement dans mon cabinet les chefs généticiens de toutes les sections._  
Une voix grésillante osa émettre un jugement.  
- _Beaucoup de responsables généticiens sont absents, ou occupés. Faut-il tous les convoquer ? Ils mettront plusieurs heures à venir et n'apprécieront pas..._  
_- Cela suffit ! Restez au poste qui est le votre et obéissez maintenant !_  
Drek regarda le ministre, une flamme d'amusement dans les yeux.  
_- Le respect aveugle de la hiérarchie n'est pas le point fort de votre peuple, n'est-ce pas, Lama Su ? Faites attention, c'est dangereux._  
_- Dangereux pour votre Empire, qui s'étend sur toute la galaxie et a pour ambition de la dominer. Pas pour les Kaminiens. Il y a longtemps que la conquête de l'univers n'est plus une priorité pour nous. C'est pourquoi notre peuple s'est spécialisé dans la génétique... et y a excellé, ce qui explique votre présence aujourd'hui.  
- Vos paroles sont empruntes de bon sens._  
Drek consulta le bracelet métallique qu'il portait sur son poignet gauche.  
_- L'argent sera donc viré sur vos comptes une fois mon rapport transmis. Je reviendrais dans le temps imparti pour récupérer les premiers clones. Personne ne doit être au courant de notre tractation commerciale. Si cela devait s'ébruiter, nos soupçons se porteraient très vite sur vous, Lama Su, avez-vous compris ?_  
_- Très bien. Si c'est pour les rebelles que vous vous inquiétez, soyez assuré de la discrétion de notre peuple, comme le passé vous l'a déjà montré.  
- Parfait._

Il pleuvait... était-il encore la peine de le préciser ? sur Kamino. Les feux de balises de la navette de transport Lambda venaient de s'allumer, suivis de peu par le doux ronflement des moteurs subluminiques. Personne n'assistait au départ de l'officier, comme personne n'avait assisté à son arrivée, d'ailleurs. A part une ravissante Kaminienne à la peau douce et aux grands yeux noirs.

_- J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, Taun We.  
- Dans quelques mois, Drek.  
- Quelque chose me dit que vous allez me manquer.  
- Vous m'oublierez, à mon avis.  
- Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le coeur humain.  
- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre_.  
Drek lui sourit.  
- Comment se dit-on au revoir sur Kamino ?  
_- Faisons plutôt ça à la manière humaine, vous risqueriez d'être déçu.  
- Approchez-vous, Taun We._  
Celle-ci s'approcha avec grâce et Drek lui fit un baiser sur la joue.  
_- Au revoir, officier.  
- A bientôt, charmante Kaminienne._

Il rejoignit la navette et ne se retourna pas. La passerelle se rétracta et rejoignit sa position initiale. Les feux de position clignotèrent et la navette s'éleva lentement vers le ciel ombragé. Ses deux ailes latérales se déplièrent pour lui permettre d'atteindre sa vitesse de croisière. Taun We se trouvait encore sur la baie d'atterrissage, seule, quand la navette s'arracha de l'orbite de Kamino. Les pensées de Drek se tournèrent vers l'Empereur et l'Ubiqtorat. Mentalement, il tenta de mettre au point l'ébauche du rapport qu'il allait transmettre à sa hiérarchie. Rapport très important pour l'empire et pour sa propre carrière. L'officier avait trouvé en Taun We un excellent moyen de surveiller le Premier ministre de Kamino. Au cas ou il aurait la mauvaise idée de jouer un tour aux impériaux, où même de jouer double jeu en offrant aux rebelles les mêmes services. Il fallait toujours se méfier, la terreur ne suffisait pas toujours. Taun We jouerait une excellente et involontaire espionne. La navette n'était toujours pas passée en hyperespace. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Drek s'en aperçut et décida d'aller aux nouvelles. Peut être qu'une avarie soudaine posait problème au pilote. La navette devrait peut-être retourner sur Kamino pour être vérifiée. L'officier sourit devant cette éventualité.

La porte du cockpit était verrouillée de l'intérieur.  
_- Pilote, que se passe-t-il ?_  
Devant l'absence d'une quelconque réponse, Drek tambourina sur la porte.  
_- Nom de... pilote ! Répondez !  
- Restez calme, officier, et tout ira bien._  
La voix était bien celle de son pilote, mais son intonation avait changé. Elle était devenue plus agressive et plus assurée.  
_- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas en route pour Coruscant ?  
- Coruscant est le dernier de vos soucis à présent, _ironisa l'autre  
Drek comprit aussitôt.  
- _Traître ! Vous êtes à la solde de la Rébellion ! Vous allez me livrer à eux !_  
_- Vous avez toujours été perspicace, officier. Asseyez-vous et attendez l'abordage du vaisseau rebelle, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous...  
- Pourriture de Républicain !_  
Drek sentit une vague de panique l'envahir et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture...

**Chapitre 2. L'invention de Marlek**

Rapidement et sans perdre de temps, Drek se dirigea vers la soute où il avait déposé son bagage. Après l'avoir fouillé avec un début de fébrilité, il attrapa le mystérieux bracelet. Il était un peu lourd et l'officier n'avait pas jugé utile de le mettre à son poignet. Il se remémora cette fameuse discussion avec son ami scientifique, quelques jours avant de partir en mission...

Marlek l'avait mandé dans son laboratoire et attentait avec impatience son arrivée. Il avait conçu un tout nouvel instrument spécialement pour la mission de son ami officier. Son laboratoire était situé dans les sous-sols de l'Ubiqtorat, évidemment. C'est là qu'il pouvait disposer de l'espace comme il l'entendait car il y en avait à foison. Il avait agencé plusieurs salles annexes et une grande, immense salle centrale où il menait ses expériences les plus importantes pour l'Empire. Il y régnait en permanence une odeur indéfinissable, celle de produits chimique mélangés avec des odeurs d'huiles. L'antre de Marlek recelait autant de trouvailles biochimiques que de mécaniques en tout genre : robots, engins, accessoires divers... une chambre de grand enfant !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Marlek dévoilait le curieux appareil.

_- A quoi sert cet objet étrange ?_ demanda l'officier.

Marlek lui sourit, hochant la tête avec un air condescendant. Décidément, pensa-t-il, tout ce qui ne touchait pas à l'art des belles paroles le laissait indifférent.

_- Attends, laisse-moi deviner... un piège à jeunes et jolies humaines ?  
- Tsss... c'est un émetteur d'urgence, assez spécial, je l'avoue.  
- En quoi est-il différent des autres ?  
- Il fonctionne dans l'espace.  
_  
Marlek avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Pour lui, c'était l'enfance même de l'art et il acceptait difficilement que les autres comprennent moins facilement. Il lui arrivait souvent de devoir répéter les choses, voir de les rendre plus simple, ce qui lui était insupportable car la science ne devait pas être simplifiée. Plus simple, moins efficace, c'était presque un blasphème. Les scientifiques étaient des incompris !

_- Dans l'espace ? Allons donc, Marlek, tu veux me faire croire que cette petite chose dispose de la puissance nécessaire pour envoyer des ondes à travers l'espace ?  
- Non, en plein espace, à part les moyens de communication traditionnels, on ne peut encore rien faire.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors cette petite chose s'utilise près d'une planète.  
- Pour attirer tous les Impériaux du secteur et dévoiler les plans de l'Empereur au grand jour ?  
- Sceptique, Drek, comme toujours, attends que je t'explique._

L'officier afficha une moue interrogative pendant qu'il tripotait l'objet en question, le soupesant et le retournant dans tous les sens, pour en saisir la signification cachée.

_- Tu n'imagines pas les heures que j'ai passé sur la conception de ce bidule. Au début, c'était relativement amusant. Mais le plus complexe fut de réduire un transducteur à annulation de masse. Imagine ! J'ai réussi grâce à un nouveau composé que j'ai mis dans la bobine de supraconducteurs..._

Drek cilla des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de les fermer d'un air dépité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer quelque chose à son vieil ami.

_- Je sais, tu ne comprends rien. Je vais faire plus simple, ça te va ?_

L'officier hocha la tête, conscient qu'il touchait là aux limites de ses connaissances. Mais aucune connaissance n'était parfaite et Drek avait des priorités, dans lesquelles ne se retrouvait ni l'électronique avancé ni la physique quantique. Plutôt les sciences humaines, études comportementales et histoire de la galaxie.

_- Comme je te disais, cet émetteur s'utilise aux environs d'une planète ou, note bien, d'une quelconque installation disposant d'une balise de communication faisant partie de la matrice à liaisons hyper spatiales de type S , en bref de l'ancien holoréseau de la république._

Drek rassembla ses maigres connaissances, mais il connaissait l'histoire de la défunte république. Il avait aussi longuement étudié la naissance et le développement de son archaïque réseau de communication.

_- Tu veux dire... ?  
- ... que cet émetteur envoie son signal de détresse directement au centre Ubiqtorateur le plus proche, en utilisant un code prioritaire et crypté et se servant des relais de communication les plus proches. Tu vois, il fallait y penser !_ s'exclama Marlek.  
_- Très ingénieux, ton bidule... c'est un concept purement Ubiqtorien ! Je ne pense pas avoir à m'en servir, cependant, mais je te remercie de penser à ma sécurité... avant de penser à une certaine cave !  
- J'espère aussi, mais je préfère être prudent. En ce qui concerne la cave, je poursuis mes expériences sur la synthèse de notre vin, mais c'est complexe. Il va me falloir des crédits supplémentaires pour quelques équipements dont je te passe la description, si tu peux t'en occuper.  
- Je contacterai les services financiers dès que je rentrerai de mission._

Marlek hésita avant de lâcher d'un air faussement désintéressé :

_- Et surtout… fais attention à toi.  
_

L'officier se retourna vers son ami et lui lança un large sourire moqueur.

_- Hé... _(il marqua une pause)_. C'est moi !_

Mais Marlek s'en était déjà retourné au monde qui était le sien, celui des formules scientifiques abstraites, des réactions chimiques imprévisibles et des bidouillages électromécaniques improbables. L'officier Drek contempla longuement le gadget de son ami et le mit négligemment dans sa poche…

**Chapitre 3. Ben Yardis**

Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en servir, pas dans ces circonstances !

L'officier alluma le transmetteur et y tapa une série incompréhensible de chiffres. Une petite diode rouge se mit à clignoter tandis que l'indicateur de transmission se remplissait. Tout d'un coup, Drek sentit une monté de puissance dans les moteurs de la navette : ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer en hyper espace. Et ce maudit émetteur qui n'émettait pas. Drek pesta tout haut. Soudain, les parois métalliques tremblèrent autour de lui de façon imperceptible. L'hyper propulsion venait d'être activée au grand dam de l'officier. Rempli d'espoir, il jeta un regard sur le bracelet : la diode était passée verte ! Enfin !

L'instant d'avant, la navette de classe Lambda dérivait dans le vide de l'espace, à quelques encablures de l'énigmatique planète Kamino. L'instant d'après, elle s'était évanouie, comme absorbée par un vortex invisible et affamé, vers une destination inconnue. Tout aussi invisible, une infime déformation moléculaire, le signal d'urgence émit par Drek, se propagea en quelques microsecondes vers la planète océan, où il fut capté par un récepteur Kaminien de grande puissance. Sans que l'opérateur s'en rende compte, c'était après tout le but cherché, l'onde coda un envoi de priorité principale et un émetteur quelque part sur la planète se déplaça de quelques millimètres, à l'insu de tous, pointant son dard électronique vers la planète des planètes, le Centre Impérial. Aussitôt, un flux invisible de tachions en sortit et se projeta à travers l'espace à une vitesse subliminale. Le courageux petit flux, inqualifiable et inquantifiable, traversa bien des périples, bravant des tempêtes électromagnétiques, transperçant des novas, des pulsars et autres joyeusetés avec la même efficacité. Un instant, il douta même de pouvoir accomplir sa mission car un puissant trou noir se dressait sur sa route. Il resta de marbre, malgré le chant des sirènes qui provenait du coeur du puit sans fond. La matière, l'antimatière et même la lumière tombaient sous son charme destructeur, plongeant dans l'abysse ultime, vers une destinée sombre et inconnue. Mais rien ne réussit à perturber notre rapide petit flux qui le traversa sans même s'en apercevoir. Quelques heures standards plus tard, fatigué, il atteignait le récepteur principal de l'Ubiqtorat sur Coruscant, une énorme parabole d'acier qui dressait sa masse au-dessus de la circulation dense des véhicules en tout genre. Le message transmis, notre petit flux s'éteignit, goûtant à un repos mérité et éternel...

Un bip retentit dans la petite pièce. L'agente préposée aux transmissions s'activa tout d'un coup. Elle se leva énergiquement de son petit bureau glacé pour se diriger à travers les immenses couloirs de l'Ubiqtorat, vers le bureau de l'acharnée et travailleuse Superviseur. L'agent, qui était une agente et dont les courbes étaient magnifiquement mises en valeur par son uniforme, tapa discrètement à la porte du bureau. Une voix féminine mais très autoritaire lui demanda de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Malgré l'heure tardive, la vue de Coruscant était toujours aussi surprenante, belle et grandiose. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et transmis oralement, toujours aussi efficacement, le message au Superviseur Jasba Ven. Puis elle tendit un petit morceau de papier crypté. Au fur et à mesure que la série de code se déchiffrait sous le regard du Superviseur, son visage se métamorphosait. Il devint triste et soucieux, prenant d'un coup plusieurs années. Jasba regarda dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence la préposée aux transmissions se permit d'intervenir.  
_- Voulez-vous autre chose ?  
- Non... merci... vous pouvez disposer._  
Elle salua réglementairement et sortit de la pièce. Le superviseur ne répondit même pas, trop préoccupée par l'événement. Tout d'un coup, elle décrocha le visiophone interne de l'Ubiqtorat, d'une étrange couleur violette et composa plusieurs numéros. Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps...

Ben Yardis était un tout jeune produit de l'Académie, où il avait obtenu une très bonne mention, ainsi que son grade tant convoité d'officier. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour Helena, sa défunte fiancée, morte il y a quelques années dans un terrible accident. Au fil du temps, Ben avait réussi à chasser de son esprit torturé les images de son bonheur disparu. Il se concentrait plus facilement sur son travail, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre plus sérieux et plus efficace sur les champs de bataille. Sorti de l'Académie, le jeune Ben Yardis avait incorporé le prestigieux Escadron Ender, suite à ses états de service. Formation d'élite utilisée dans le dénouement de situations critiques, bien équipée et recrutant la crème des officiers, l'Escadron Ender était connu à travers toute la galaxie, mais bien peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la couleur de leurs uniformes, tellement ses interventions restaient discrètes et efficaces. Ben y avait rapidement fait ses preuves et du jeune officier sortit de l'école, il était devenu un maillon important de l'Escadron. Ses conseils étaient reconnus et écoutés.  
Leur locaux se trouvaient sur Coruscant, du moins leur quartier général. Mais pour préserver l'anonymat de ses membres et la discrétion de ses opérations, leur QG arborait la façade d'une entreprise relativement peu connue et qui n'intéressait personne. Quiconque aurait fouillé un tant soit peu dans les dossiers et les comptes de l'entreprise se serait aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Pas d'activité visible, pas de transactions, pas de listing du personnel, jamais aucune lumière de l'extérieur, des recettes et des dépenses inexistantes... mais personne ne se souciait d'une entreprise comme celle-ci et c'était exactement l'effet escompté. De plus, aucun des soldats de l'Escadron ne devait être reconnu. Dès l'incorporation, les dossiers des candidats étaient tous effacés et remplacés par d'autres. Leurs vies étaient maintenant confidentielles et l'Empire pouvait en disposer comme bon lui semblait. Quand Ben pénétra la première fois dans les locaux, il fut agréablement surpris. Malgré les apparences, les locaux du QG étaient flambant neuf et techniquement très à la pointe du progrès.

Au milieu d'une matinée comme tant d'autres, Ben se trouvait en train de faire du sport dans la salle de musculation. Une condition physique rigoureuse leur était demandée pour mener à bien les missions parfois éprouvantes qu'ils avaient à accomplir. La journée était régulièrement divisée en trois parties : entraînement physique, cours et théorie, pratique et simulations. Les recrues n'avaient que peu de temps libre et même quand ils en disposaient, ils le mettaient à profit pour réviser et s'entraîner. Au bout de quelques mois d'un pareil rythme, il était courant que les jeunes recrues ne se reconnaissent plus dans un miroir ! Ben était en train de travailler sa vitesse de frappe sur une cible mobile quand une alarme discrète retentit dans le bâtiment. Il ne l'entendit pas de suite. C'est une petite lumière rouge clignotante qui attira son attention. La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître son ami Berek.

_- C'est l'alarme, Ben !_ claironna-t-il.

Ben acquiesça. Il désactiva le dispositif d'entraînement et essuya rapidement la sueur de son visage. Il enfila à la hâte son uniforme, un treillis facile à mettre et se lança en courant dans les couloirs. Il arriva en même temps que les autres en salle de briefing. La pièce était grande et confortable et une table imposante trônait en son milieu. Quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, un émetteur holographique projetait en son centre les informations importantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général Merlouif arriva. Le briefing pu alors commencer.

_- Bonjour à tous_, entama-t-il.

Sa voix était grave, bourrue et sa moustache frémissait quand il parlait.

_- Voici les faits. A dix heures et trente-trois minutes, heure locale, l'Ubiqtorat recevait un appel de secours de l'un de ses agents en mission. Le signal provenait de Kamino, dans la bordure extérieure. Selon toutes vraisemblances, l'Agent Drek Svar vient d'être capturé par les forces rebelles. Les agents de cet organisme sont remarquablement bien formés pour résister aux interrogatoires, mais ils ne peuvent pas éternellement cacher ce qu'ils savent. C'est là que nous intervenons. Des questions ?_  
_- L'Ubiqtorat ne possède-t-il pas sa propre force d'intervention ?_ fit remarquer une recrue.  
_- C'est exact. Ils sont aussi capables que nous pour le sauver des griffes ennemies. Mais Drek Svar possède une trop grande valeur aux yeux de l'alliance rebelle. En ce moment même, les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat sont espionnés, peut-être de l'intérieur et très certainement de l'extérieur. Dès que l'Oméga Force se mettra en branle, ces maudits mouchards avertiront leur contact et il sera certainement impossible de retrouver l'agent. Ils le changeront de planète et de système autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que nous perdions sa trace. L'Ubiqtorat jouera le mort pour tromper la vigilance ennemie, pendant que nous préparerons notre intervention._  
_- Comment avons-nous localisé sa trace ?_  
_- Nous avons donc contacté Kamino. Et nous avons obtenu une entière coopération de leur part. Ils nous ont fourni les renseignements de leurs radars. Nous avons ainsi obtenu l'heure de passage en hyperespace de la navette, et quelques indices quant aux destinations possibles._

Le général reprit son souffle et aiguisa sa fine moustache.

_- Les ordinateurs viennent de calculer les trajectoires possibles et leur durée. Ils les ont comparé aux registres d'arrivées des différentes planètes et il y a de fortes présomptions pour que l'agent soit détenu sur Tatooine. C'est une planète trop éloignée de la juridiction impériale pour que les rebelles se sentent inquiétés. Mais à la moindre alerte, ils n'hésiteront pas à se déplacer autant de fois que nécessaire. Il y a d'autres présomptions sur d'autres planètes, mais les ordinateurs ne leur ont accordé qu'un pourcentage de chance minime. Cependant, certains d'entre vous iront sur ces planètes pour préparer une éventuelle intervention. Le gros de l'Escadron Ender se rendra sur Tatooine, nous n'avons pas alerté la garnison locale pour ne pas alerter les rebelles. Certains de nos agents sont déjà en place sur la planète et entament les premières investigations dans la plus extrême discrétion. Nous allons mettre à profit notre avantage, soldats !_

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se détacha, sortant de l'obscurité.

_- Prenez place parmi nous, Lieutenant Emon Kalem._

Le général se tourna vers les membres de l'Escadron Ender.

_- Je vous présente le directeur de la célèbre force Oméga, de l'Ubiqtorat. Sur demande de leur part, nous avons accepté qu'il participe activement à la préparation et au déroulement de notre intervention. Je suis certain que ses conseils nous serons utiles dans notre recherche de perfection._  
_- C'est trop d'honneur, Général. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre._

Emon était un fin et grand gaillard, mais on distinguait sous sa combinaison treillis une musculature développée. Son visage tirait vers l'ovale et ses yeux brillaient de confiance et de sagesse.

_- J'avais fini de leur expliquer ce que nous savons déjà tout deux._

Il regarda le bracelet à son poignet et reprit la parole.

_- P'tits gars, préparez votre barda, embarquement dans 17 minutes pour les navettes en partance pour l'Errinic. Nous achèverons le briefing pendant le voyage. Exécution._

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les soldats se trouvaient rangés devant l'embarcadère n°18, où plusieurs navettes Lambda les attendaient. Quand la voûte nuageuse de Coruscant s'effaça, remplacée par la voûte céleste, un spectacle magnifique s'offrit à leurs yeux : le resplendissant et phénoménal Errinic. Ce dernier orbitait avec une grâce imposante autour du Centre Impérial, symbole vivant de la force inébranlable de l'Empire. Il en avait connu des batailles, dont une majorité de victoires écrasantes. Tous avaient hâte de voir de l'intérieur cette splendeur qui, de nombreuses fois, avait fait briller l'honneur de l'Empire en remportant des batailles perdues d'avance. Leurs navettes furent lentement tractées et entraînées dans un des nombreux hangars du stardestroyer. La procédure dura quelques minutes, que Ben utilisa pour connaître un peu plus le membre de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Directeur de l'Oméga Force, c'est ça ?_ interrogea-t-il.

Emon était assis à coté de lui et il tourna la tête.

_- C'est ça... mais je trouve le terme un peu pompeux. Appelez-moi Emon, simplement.  
- Ca me va. Je suis Ben Yardis, enchanté.  
- J'ai lu votre dossier... brillante carrière, Ben.  
- Je pensais que mon dossier était de ces dossiers que peu de gens peuvent espérer lire ?  
- Il l'est. Disons que j'ai un haut niveau d'habilitation dans l'Ubiqtorat. Ceci explique cela.  
- En tout cas, merci.  
- De rien,_ répondit Emon sérieusement. _Vous êtes un officier prometteur et j'ai hâte de vous voir, votre escadron et vous, à l'oeuvre. Ca ne saurait tarder, je pense._  
_- Les rebelles sont d'ores et déjà cuits, et ce ne sera pas à cause du soleil de Tatooine !_

Ben s'esclaffa de bon coeur, Emon hocha la tête et d'autres qui suivaient leur conversation sourirent.

Quand la navette se fut immobilisée, la cloison s'effaça, libérant les hommes et leur matériel sur la baie d'embarquement. L'intérieur du vaisseau ressemblait à une vaste fourmilière. Tout y était organisé jusqu'au plus petit détail, et pourtant le premier sentiment qu'on en avait était celui d'une cohue générale. Des uniformes de toutes les teintes, des armures brillantes, des combinaisons fières et sombres, des robots de toutes les formes, tout n'était que mouvement et disparité. Une silhouette familière s'approcha : le général Merlouif les attendait déjà.

**Chapitre 4. Une séance d'interrogation à l'ancienne**

Drek reprit connaissance.  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait était l'irruption brutale des soldats rebelles dans la navette. Puis son esprit avait sombré dans un puit noir et profond. Des rayons paralysants, à n'en pas douter. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, l'officier se trouvait dans une petite pièce aux parois métalliques. Un néon diffusait une pâle clarté sur les murs sans âmes. Il se trouvait assis sur une chaise, les mains ligotées derrière le dos du dossier. On ne l'avait pas encore touché, ni maltraité. Pas encore, du moins. Il ne chercha même pas à se défaire de ses liens, se doutant que le noeud avait été fait avec efficacité. De toute façon, cela ne lui aurait servi à rien. Il se décontracta donc et attendit patiemment une visite prochaine. Quand il fut certain que la trotteuse dans sa tête venait d'effectuer son soixantième tour, il se prit à rire. Le petit jeu et la petite mise en scène étaient fort bien connus de l'agent Drek, qui l'avait appliqué à quelques reprises. C'était tellement prévisible. Classique. Faire mijoter le prisonnier à petit feu en lui faisant ressasser et ressasser sa situation. Situation qui n'était pas très plaisante pour l'officier, mais il n'allait pas leur donner ce plaisir. Certainement pas. Il s'étira et décida, contre toute attente, d'essayer de dormir. Sa tête pendait en arrière et ses jambes étaient allongées, ce n'était pas confortable mais il avait connu pire. Il chercha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil dans les premières minutes... et dans les suivantes, ce fut le sommeil qui le prit à l'improviste. Drek avait peu dormi ces dernières nuits et son corps avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour récupérer.

Il rêva. Combien d'heures Drek avait passé à dormir, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais il se rappelait très bien du personnage récurent qui était revenu dans chacun de ses rêves, comme un leitmotiv. Taun We. Cette... charmante ? Kaminienne dont il s'était rapproché au cours de sa mission. Au cours de ses rêves, elle arborait toujours la même tenue, magnifique et lumineuse. Son long cou penché sur lui, la conseillère lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort, de courage. A chaque fois qu'il voulait parler, elle lui intimait le silence en posant un doigt délicat sur les lèvres de l'officier. Elle lui caressa même les cheveux pendant un temps, apaisant ses craintes et ses doutes.

Après avoir été réveillé de la manière la plus brutale qui soit, une paire de gifles, Drek pouvait encore apercevoir la jolie Kaminienne qui lui susurrait que tout se passerait bien, qu'il devait avoir confiance. Il leva les yeux et détailla son interlocuteur... ou plutôt, son interlocutrice, car il s'agissait bien d'une rebelle de la gente féminine. Il fut terriblement surpris et cela devait se lire sur son visage.

_- Je vous étonne ?_ commença-t-elle d'une voix pas si froide. _Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de voir une femme diriger un interrogatoire, avouez-le. L'empire que vous servez reste un indécrottable ramassis de misogynes, en plus de leurs nombreux autres défauts._  
Drek se cantonna au mutisme.  
_- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? Ce n'est pas galant de votre part, officier.  
- J'ai tendance à oublier la galanterie quand je suis réveillé d'une si charmante façon._

Elle sourit et Drek l'observa avec minutie. Elle était très mignonne, et là encore, il fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver devant lui une femme, et encore moins une femme au physique si agréable. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux qui lui descendaient sur les épaules. Plusieurs mèches rebelles encadraient un visage doux et fin, tandis que deux petits yeux aux reflets émeraude l'épiaient et le jaugeaient. Si on ajoutait à cette description que la jeune femme possédait des courbes à rendre jalouse n'importe laquelle des mannequins de Coruscant, Drek aurait pu se croire au paradis. Une mallette disposée à coté d'elle, à moitié ouverte, laissait apparaître une gamme d'outils de tailles et de formes diverses destinés à la pratique séculaire de la torture raffinée. L'officier revint vite sur terre.

_- Oh !_ pouffa-t-elle. _Je suis certaine que vous avez aimé ça._  
_- Il va sans dire que je préfère être giflé par une créature aussi charmante que vous._  
Cette discussion commençait à l'amuser, finalement.  
_- Merci pour le compliment, officier. Vous voyez, vous redevenez galant.  
- Ne pas l'être serait un affront pour mon ego, même dans la situation actuelle._  
Elle lui envoya une dose non négligeable de phéromones sexuelles à travers le regard.  
_- Je connais pratiquement votre vie par coeur,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je n'en doute pas. Le contraire m'eut étonné. Mais votre misérable service de renseignements ne vous a communiqué que ce que l'Empire voulait que vous sachiez._  
Sa voix avait frôlé le dédain.  
_- Drek... ne le prenez pas comme çà, tout avait si bien commencé entre nous ! Vous venez de me vexer, vraiment. J'avais tellement envie de vous surprendre, vous m'avez coupé dans mon élan. Pourtant je sais des choses sur vous que même l'Ubiqtorat ignore. Vilain garçon. Pour la peine, je crois bien que je vais vous punir._

Elle farfouilla sa mallette et en sortit un bandeau d'une teinte violemment rougeâtre. D'une main experte, elle banda les yeux de l'officier, sans oublier de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa joue alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Drek en connaissait un bout sur l'art de déstabiliser. Mettre le prisonnier en situation d'anxiété en le privant du sens de la vue. Encore un classique des manuels sur la torture douce. Par contre le baiser, lui, n'était mentionné nulle part !

_- Vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne connais même pas le vôtre...  
- Pour vous, ce sera Elna, bel officier._  
Drek perçut le son d'outils qui s'entrechoquaient. La punition ?  
_- J'ai choisi un outil particulièrement classique que vous connaissez bien, officier. Mais je vous laisse la surprise de le découvrir, et aussi de découvrir sur quelle partie de votre corps j'en jouerai._  
_- Elna, s'il vous plait, vous savez bien que c'est inutile,_ constata Drek. _Je suis pratiquement conditionné pour subir ce genre de traitement tout en gardant le sourire ! Ce n'est pas..._

_  
_Une vive douleur sur sa cuisse gauche. Un jaillissement de souffrance puis plus rien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Drek douta de son conditionnement. Mais la douleur s'effaça comme par enchantement. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler. La douce voix d'Elna lui parvint.

_- Je sais, ça fait mal. Vous m'en voyez désolée.  
- J'en doute... mais ce n'est pas la question_, lui répondit une voix affaiblie.  
_- Effectivement, officier. Je vous sais extrêmement intelligent. Mettez-vous un instant à ma place... que feriez-vous pour obtenir ces précieux renseignements ?  
- Et bien, puisque nous parlons d'égal à égal, en ce qui concerne ce domaine tout du moins, j'emploierai en premier lieu le levier psychique car je ne suis pas un adepte des tortures physiques. Avec moins de douceur que vous, je dois bien l'admettre, je ne suis qu'un mâle.  
- Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Parlons donc de votre femme et de votre fille._

Drek s'en voulu de l'avoir mise sur la voie. Mais de toute façon, elle en serait venue là d'une manière ou d'une autre alors autant ne pas retarder une discussion qui devait inévitablement arriver.

_- Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire, _lâcha l'officier maladroitement.

- _Elle ? _intervint Elna_. De qui parlez-vous donc ? De votre tendre aimée ou de votre charmante fille ?_

_- Je me fiche de savoir comment vous avez obtenu cette information, mais laissez ma fille en dehors de ça !  
- Vous me décevez un peu. Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase et combien de fois l'avez-vous entendu également ? Je vous le demande..._  
_- Trop souvent, c'est vrai,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Les formalités étant échangées, à présent il est temps d'en venir au coeur même du sujet qui nous intéresse. N'est-ce pas, officier ? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me voir, aussi je vous ai lancé un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est loin de laisser les hommes... et les femmes !... indifférents. J'aurais presque envie de vous retirer ce bandeau pour que vous en profitiez._  
_- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point._

Comme un souffle, Elna détacha le morceau de tissu qui tomba sur les épaules de l'officier. Drek tomba sur deux yeux de braises qui le fixaient. Il détourna le regard sur sa cuisse meurtrie. Le tissu était encore intact et rien n'indiquait l'origine de la douleur. Brûlure par induction, peut-être. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les êtres qu'il aimait et qui l'attendaient sur Coruscant...

_- Je veux savoir comment vous avez appris pour ma fille et... ma femme. J'ai passé des années à cultiver le mystère qui les entoure et je voudrais bien savoir où j'ai failli._  
Elle lui envoya un petit sourire presque tendre.  
_- C'est vous qui me surprenez, officier. J'ai rencontré un tas d'hommes, je ne vous parlerai pas des femmes, célibataires ou mariés, jeunes ou vieux, vierges ou non, tendres ou machos... mais aucun ne possédait cette sensibilité qui affleure en vous dès que vous parlez de votre petite protégée. Vous feriez… vous faites ? un bon père de famille, droit et fidèle, et vous me plaisez. Si je n'étais pas si volage et frivole..._

Drek sentit la main d'Elna lui caresser la cuisse. A travers le tissu rugueux de son uniforme, il pouvait sentir combien elle était douce. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit l'image de cette créature, en face de lui, mais sans y parvenir complètement. La main hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha de son entrejambe. L'officier sursauta et ses cuisses tremblèrent. C'était loin d'être désagréable... c'était pire et il essaya tant bien que mal de focaliser son attention ailleurs… sur sa petite Daphné par exemple.

_- Voyons, officier... détendez-vous. Que vous importe de penser à autre chose qu'à moi en cet instant ? Tout est si loin et moi, je suis là, tout près de vous. Sentez-vous la chaleur qui brûle en moi ? Libérez celle qui brûle au fond de vous, laissez-vous aller, mon officier !_

Drek ferma les yeux mais ne pu effacer l'horrible et indécente vision d'Elna. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, elle était désirable mais c'était tout. Il n'allait pas laisser ses bas instincts primaires prendre le dessus. C'était un officier Impérial et il devait garder la dignité qui sied à tout officier.

_- Laissez-moi !_ eut-il le courage de crier.  
La main se retira et en même temps, le sourire sur le visage de la jolie rebelle.  
_- Vous n'êtes pas un homme !  
- Je suis l'officier Drek Svar, agent de l'Ubiqtorat en mission pour le compte de l'Empereur.  
- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

Sa voix s'était achevée sur une note des plus malsaines. Elle remit le bandeau sur les yeux de l'officier qui n'eut pas droit cette fois-ci au petit baiser. Le même bruit que tout à l'heure... Elna cherchait apparemment l'outil qui stimulerait le mieux ses pulsions sadiques.

- _Je vais prendre du plaisir à jouer avec vous, Drek. Et dans quelques heures, vous me supplierez de faire de vous ce que je désirerai, pourvu que la souffrance se taise. Mais il sera trop tard. Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi experte que vous dans le raffinement de la torture, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Dans quelques heures, vous ne serez plus le fier et pédant officier impérial, vous serez un morceau de chair sanguinolent et souffrant... vous serez ma chose à moi. Quand enfin, vous serez anéanti physiquement, je ferais en sorte de vous anéantir moralement en m'occupant de ce qu'il y a de plus sacré pour vous : votre petite Daphné, c'est ça ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point mon imagination perfide est constructive, quand j'ai devant moi un si bel étalon, prêt à assouvir mes petits fantasmes. Au travail, officier, au travail, nous avons des choses à faire !  
_  
Drek ne se rappelait plus quand la douleur avait commencé, ni même quand elle avait fini. Si même elle avait fini car il avait toujours profondément mal. Elna avait débuté les choses en douceur, si on peut dire. Des micros souffrances distribuées ça et là sur son corps nu. Car elle avait prit soin de le déshabiller complètement, lui enlevant toute dignité et profitant par la même occasion du spectacle de son corps. Drek n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Les supplications et les prières n'auraient rien donné, il le savait d'expérience. Et il était déterminé - avait-il jamais eu le moindre doute ? - à ne rien révéler de sa mission. Il était l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat et par la même, le bras de l'Empereur : il ne devait pas faillir. Plutôt couper le bras que de le voir corrompre, pourrir jusqu'à la moelle, infecté par cette vermine rebelle.  
Il avait toujours terriblement mal, il n'était même pas en état de dire si Elna était toujours dans la pièce, s'il était allongé ou encore attaché sur sa chaise. Il ne sentait de son corps que les milliards d'informations de douleur transmis par ses nerfs. Combien de temps la séance avait-elle duré ? Une heure, deux heures, dix heures ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Tout n'avait été qu'un déferlement de souffrance, une montée en puissance progressive de la torture jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle à la mort. Oui, il avait hurlé. Son corps avait hurlé. Mais son âme, bien trempée par des années d'éducation, n'était toujours pas prête à se livrer aux rebelles. Après les micros souffrances, Elna était passée aux coupures insidieuses, aux endroits où celles-ci irradiaient le plus la douleur, les muqueuses n'étant pas en reste, ainsi que les parties génitales. Le pire dans tout ça était de ne pas savoir sur quelle partie du corps la prochaine plaie naîtrait. Mais le fait d'avoir déjà administré ce genre de douleur ; oui Drek l'avait déjà pratiqué de nombreuses fois ; le rendait plus fort pour la supporter. Ce qui le différenciait des autres prisonniers. La bouche emplie de sang et sa langue hurlant son tourment, Drek eut droit à un court répit.

_- Vous êtes un bel homme et c'est plaisir à vous voir souffrir, officier. Je tenais à vous le dire.  
- Je... ne dirais rien... c'est inutile,_ articula-t-il la bouche en feu.  
_- Je le sais bien. Je n'essaye même pas de soutirer les informations que vous détenez. Ce serait pure perte pour le moment. Vous êtes au-dessus de la souffrance physique, mais peut-être pas au-dessus de la souffrance morale. Et je compte bien tout savoir tôt ou tard._  
_- Alors... pourquoi ?_  
_- Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas professionnel. Cette perte de temps n'est pas digne de moi, mais j'y prends un tel plaisir. C'est malheureux que vous n'en preniez pas, vous, mais soyez assurée que je m'amuse._  
_- J'aime assez ce que vous faites, Elna,_ ironisa-t-il. _Non, vraiment... Je n'y mets pas moi-même un tel art de la sophistication, mais j'admire votre façon de procéder, votre mise en scène, vos gestes sensuels et si... douloureux. Nous pourrions un jour mettre en commun nos connaissances, nous y gagnerons certainement tous les deux. Qu'en dites vous ?_

_  
_Elna rit de bon cœur.  
_- Je vois que vous avez toujours le sens de l'humour. Vous me plaisez de plus en plus.  
- A votre service, ma jolie rebelle.  
- Bien, ne perdons plus de temps et passons au degré supérieur, alors !_

Le degré supérieur était le préféré d'Elna. Sans la voir, il pouvait distinguer les petits cris jouissifs qu'elle poussait à chacun de ses hurlements. L'extraction d'ongle était un jeu qu'elle maniait avec merveille. Rapide et précise, elle les faisait sauter avec dextérité, comme si elle pratiquait depuis sa naissance. Mais la souffrance qui accompagnait chaque arrachage était tout sauf rapide. Une espèce de douleur sourde mais tellement forte que Drek en versait des larmes. Il ne bougeait même pas ses doigts, sachant qu'il ne faisait que retarder la douleur et qu'il valait mieux l'affronter plutôt que la fuir. Quand Elna passa à la souffrance par induction nerveuse, au niveau de son mâle attribut, il voulu s'évanouir mais son mental était si fort qu'il encaissa la douleur plutôt que de l'éviter. Il avait versé tant de larmes qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore en avoir. Cette douleur était multipliée par cette sensation de déshonneur, d'avilissement qu'il ressentait alors que son organe bondissait comme un pantin désarticulé sous les inductions nerveuses. Et la nature étant ce qu'elle était et par un bizarre mécanisme chimique, celui-ci se durcissait au fur et à mesure que l'officier rugissait. Il y eut une seconde pause mais il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.  
_- Un peu diminué… humilié peut-être… même pas ?_interrogea Elna.  
Il mit de longues minutes à récupérer ses esprits, avant qu'il ne perçoive à nouveau la voix de la rebelle.  
_- Un vrai régal... cracha-t-il avec dédain.  
- Je savais que vous aimeriez._

Il sentit une poigne enserrer son « instrument » tout droit dressé. La main chaude d'Elna commença à serrer, comprimant veines et artères jusqu'à ce que le membre se mette à violacer. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair jusqu'au sang, lentement et tendrement. Cette situation lui était plus qu'insupportable mais pour une fois, il se taisait, conscient que gâcher le plaisir de la rebelle ne lui causerait que des problèmes supplémentaires.

_- Je n'ai pas voulu lui causer trop de dommages, _entama-t-elle_. Je suis certain que tôt où tard, de votre plein gré, vous vous en servirez pour assouvir mon désir. Quand je posséderai enfin votre âme et votre corps, complètement et sans rémission. Nous passerons du bon temps, Drek, je m'en réjouis déjà._  
La pression sur son appendice se relâcha et les sensations commencèrent à revenir comme la marée recouvre son territoire. La sale petite garce, pensa-t-il. Ses lèvres étaient sèches mais il continua de parler.  
_- J'ai hâte... d'y être. Ne peut-on pas... accélérer les choses ?_  
Sa voix était hachée par ses halètements tourmentés.  
_- Vous ne savourez pas assez l'instant présent, officier. Moi si._  
_- Désolé de montrer... autant d'empressement, Elna... mais je suis assez pressé, une mission de la plus haute importance m'attend... pour le compte de l'Empereur... je ne voudrais pas me mettre en retard !_  
_- Je ne vois pas le temps passer avec vous, Drek. Vous êtes un amour. M'en direz vous plus sur votre mission ou resterez-vous borné comme un Bantha ? Notez que cela ne me gêne pas, car je finirai par le savoir. C'était simplement histoire de pimenter notre conversation._  
_- Vous êtes bien... rapide, jolie rebelle. Nous en sommes... à peine aux préliminaires._  
Elle fit une petite moue de mépris.  
_- Excusez-moi, Drek. Continuons donc !_

Il sentit des électrodes se poser sur ses tempes. Le matériel lourd. Si elles étaient aussi perfectionnées que celle conçues par l'Empire, l'officier savait qu'il avait du mouron à se faire. Mais dans l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, plus rien ne lui importait, ni la vie, ni la mort, ni rien du tout. Sauf une seule et unique chose : ne rien révéler. Qu'était sa vie ? Rien. Qu'était l'Empire ? Tout. Il ne fallait pas sacrifier l'Empire pour un individu, aussi précieux soit-il. Il aurait bien tenté le grand plongeon dans le gouffre dont on ne revient pas, mais les rebelles avaient prit soin de retirer sa fausse dent remplie de cyanure. Pourtant, Marlek l'avait assemblé avec le plus grand soin, à partir de matériaux indétectables de la plus haute technologie. Elle devait passer inaperçue sur tous les types de scans et de filtres, et assurer aux membres de l'Ubiqtorat de pouvoir choisir la fin de leur choix en cas de capture. Il fallait croire que la technologie rebelle était bien avancée. Drek ne cessait de dire qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la menace terroriste. Il avait maintenant la preuve flagrante de son raisonnement, et ce depuis toujours. L'Empire avait sans doute du matériel de pointe, mais cette gangrène réussissait toujours à s'en procurer une partie, par quelque moyen détourné que ce soit. Il fallait compter avec ça maintenant.

Un déclic coupa le fil de sa pensée et quelques secondes après, son cerveau sembla exploser. Une douleur aiguë et inhumaine, pire que si une lame traversait et retraversait son cerveau sans s'arrêter. Il poussa un hurlement si fort qu'Elna en fut presque effrayée. Presque. Elle sourit et entreprit de monter le niveau d'intensité de l'appareil. Cette fois-ci, Drek pu différencier avec une précision inouïe l'explosion de chacune des cellules de son cerveau. Elles ne semblaient pas exploser toutes ensemble, non, toutes crevaient comme des bulles qui remontent à la surface d'un verre de champagne (Corellien, cela dit), les unes après les autres et cet effet démultipliait la torture par un million. Quand ses poumons se furent vidés de tout leur oxygène, l'officier se surprit à hurler encore. Son mental était à bout, mais le temps était loin encore ou il révélerait les sombres complots de l'Empereur. Le petit manège de la rebelle dura un temps indéterminé mais dans sa souffrance proche de la folie, Drek constata qu'il durait bien plus longtemps que les précédents jeux. Son corps lui faisait hurler des mots qu'il n'aurait pas prononcé en temps normal : des supplications implorant la pitié. La pitié était un sentiment qui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps à travers l'univers. Et il savait en son âme et conscience que cela ne servait à rien et ne faisait qu'accroître le sadisme du tortionnaire. Elna avait encore augmenté l'appareil d'un cran et cette fois ci, le corps de l'officier jugea que trop, c'était trop, et il sombra dans un profond coma...

Il était allongé, semble-t-il. A même sur le sol, ou alors dans un lit très dur, et froid comme la mort. Le bandeau était toujours sur ses yeux. Ses coupures lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il ne sentait rien sur sa peau, soit qu'elle était devenue totalement insensible, soit qu'on l'avait entre temps revêtu d'habits ou d'une couverture. Il tendit ce qui lui restait d'oreilles et analysa la pièce. Il n'eu aucune difficulté à localiser la respiration d'une seconde personne, non loin de lui. Selon toute probabilité, c'était Elna. C'était elle qui s'occupait de son cas... mais il n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir une autre personne, plus compréhensive, plus amicale, prête à l'écouter et à l'aider, selon la vieille méthode de la dualité de personnalité. Un bourreau cruel et sadique et son opposé, dont le but était de soutirer la confiance du prisonnier. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_- Bonjour, officier._

Elna.

Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas changer son interlocutrice. D'un coté parce que l'officier aimait bien la jolie rebelle, de l'autre parce que de toute façon, il connaissait bien le procédé et n'aurait pas craqué pour autant. Il se releva tout doucement et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'Elna accourre pour lui apporter son aide.

_- Attendez, Drek, je vais vous aider.  
- Non... souffla-t-il.  
- Comme vous voulez..._ répondit Elna, pour le moins vexée.  
_- Ce serait contraire aux règles de la galanterie et du savoir-vivre._

L'officier se força à sourire alors qu'il faisait des efforts désespérés pour se mettre d'aplomb. Ses jambes étaient faibles et refusaient d'exécuter correctement les ordres de son cerveau. Il se reprit à plusieurs fois, d'autant plus gauchement que ses yeux ne pouvaient rien voir. Une fois debout, ses jambes tremblèrent de plus belle et son corps oscilla vers l'avant de façon dangereuse. Un afflux trop rapide de sang dans le crâne lui fit soudain tourner la tête et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Son corps s'effondra comme une masse devenue soudain inerte et sans vie. Il bascula de tout son poids en avant... et fut rattrapé de justesse par la rebelle. Elle encaissa le choc sans broncher et enserra le torse de l'officier dans ses petits bras.

Une porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs soldats rebelles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, l'arme au poing.  
_- Un problème, mademoiselle ?_ s'enquit l'un d'eux.  
_- Aucun à part votre présence, retournez à votre poste.  
- Voulez-vous que nous vous aidions à...  
- Je vous ai donné un ordre !_ aboya-t-elle.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce était à nouveau redevenue le terrain de chasse d'Elna. Son terrain favori et elle comptait bientôt agrémenter son tableau de chasse avec la tête de l'officier Drek. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes dans mes bras._

L'officier avait reprit connaissance mais il était encore trop faible pour parler, encore moins pour bouger et tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte féminine. Son esprit n'était que chaos et à travers ce chaos, il percevait la douce voix de la rebelle. Cette dernière supportait toujours le poids de Drek sans ciller. Sa main droite glissa le long de son dos et vint caresser les cheveux de l'officier, tendrement.

_- La... la... ne dites rien._

Ses pupilles étaient closes et pourtant, il semblait deviner la silhouette de celle qui le tenait dans ses bras. Une charmante extra-terrestre à la peau bleuté et douce, au regard transperçant et généreux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, comme dans son rêve. C'était bon de se laisser aller, de se sentir en sécurité. Sa voix était douce et ses gestes si tendres. Drek aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement.

_- Taun We..._ souffla-t-il.  
Elna enregistra mentalement le nom pour de plus amples recherches, avant de répondre.  
_- Il n'y a pas de Taun We dans cette pièce. Il n'y a que votre amie et confidente, Elna._  
L'officier reçut une décharge en plein cœur. Si même son esprit commençait à le tromper... il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte mais ses muscles ne lui répondirent pas... il voulut pleurer.  
_- Lâchez-moi, implora-t-il._

_- Ne faites pas l'enfant, si je vous lâche, vous allez tomber._

Arrivant au terme de ses forces, Elna l'accompagna doucement au sol et l'adossa contre une des parois métalliques. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et s'assit à coté de lui, posant sa main délicate sur sa jambe gauche. Même là, elle était encore trop près de lui à son goût. Mais il n'avait plus la force de rien faire, juste de se laisser aller, sa tête appuyée contre le métal froid, dodelinant de gauche à droite d'un air las. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, mais il ne sentait plus le bandeau. Elna avait du le lui enlever en l'amenant par terre.

_- Votre fille est vraiment charmante, officier.  
- Nooon..._ accusa-t-il d'une voix flétrie.  
_- Elle est plutôt intelligente pour son âge._  
Les lèvres de Drek tremblèrent et il se mura dans le silence.  
_- Je n'ai pas encore d'enfants, mais si je devais avoir une fille, j'aimerai qu'elle lui ressemble, vraiment._  
Toujours rien.  
_- Votre fille danse divinement bien, en tout cas. C'est une bonne idée que de l'avoir inscrite à ces cours._  
Le menton s'abaissa tristement.  
_- Je suis certaine qu'en grandissant, elle développera une profonde aversion pour votre exécrable empire. Qui sait si elle ne deviendra pas une grande rebelle, un jour. Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive, en tout cas. Elle le mérite. Quand son père et sa mère auront disparu, la pauvre petite aura besoin de nouveaux repères. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle obtienne le meilleur des enseignements, basé sur la justice et l'amour de la liberté._  
C'en était trop pour le cœur gonflé de l'officier.  
_- Un beau jour... nous nous reverrons... que ce soit dans ce monde... ou dans l'autre, en enfer... je jure sur la tête de ceux qui me sont le plus chers ... de vous faire payer..._  
_- Des menaces... c'est si bas. Je ne vous ai encore rien fait !_ lança Elna d'une voix innocente. _Je suis certain qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger. Je vous propose un choix... votre protégée et son bonheur ou bien l'empire que vous servez aveuglément. Regardez, Drek... dans ma main._

_  
_Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et la lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes. Mais il distingua ce que la rebelle agitait devant ses yeux : une photo de sa fille. Elle avait été prise par un badaud sur la demande de l'officier, un beau jour de permission sur Coruscant. Drek tenait sa fille entre les bras. Ils souriaient car c'était un jour spécial pour Daphné. Elle avait obtenu un A+ à son examen de fin d'année pour les jeunesses impériales. Elle agitait le diplôme du bout de son petit bras. Elle irradiait la joie.

_- Vous avez fouillé chez moi !  
- Un tout petit peu. Nous n'avons rien dérangé, c'est promis. Tenez, prenez-la._

Elle manipula les bracelets qui entravaient ses mains. Ils s'ouvrèrent comme par enchantement, quelques secondes plus tard. Drek aurait-il eu la force, à ce moment, de sauter sur la rebelle pour tenter de la tuer ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé à son sort, ni à la donne du problème. La rébellion ferait toujours pression sur lui et sa famille pour qu'il trahisse. Il prit la photo de la main d'Elna et la serra contre son cœur, en ce lieu sinistre, c'est tout ce qui lui restait de Daphné...

_- Regardez bien cette photo, officier et répondez à ma question quand vous vous sentirez prêt. Votre allégeance pour l'Empire vaut-il plus à vos yeux que l'amour que vous portez à votre petite protégée ?_  
La voix était calme et posée, la rebelle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle continua.  
_- Je sais que votre première réponse, bornée, sera celle que je n'attends pas. Vous êtes conditionné pour me répondre ainsi. On vous a inculqué de force les préceptes de l'Ordre Nouveau et vous les recrachez par tous les pores de votre peau. Tout suinte l'Empire en vous. Mais je sais qu'au fond de vous, si je réussis à décrasser cette couche de stupidité et d'aveuglément qui caractérise tout bon officier, je trouverai l'homme qui placera sa famille bien avant la cause qu'il sert._  
Elle regarda l'officier dans les yeux, des yeux affaiblis mais toujours vivaces. Elle lui sourit avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Toute provocation, toute sexualité avait quitté sa voix.  
_- Prenez votre temps, Drek. Pour l'amour de Dieu, prenez votre temps. Laissez décanter ce que je viens de vous dire. Je vais vous faire transférer dans une cellule plus confortable et je reviendrai dans la soirée._  
Elle fit un signe devant la caméra située tout en haut de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux gardes de tout à l'heure vinrent prendre les ordres.  
_- Direction bloc de détention 3-A, soldats._

Ils précédèrent l'officier rebelle et son prisonnier à travers un dédale de couloirs qui formaient un inextricable labyrinthe, dont la majeure partie baignait dans l'obscurité. Il faisait froid et humide et Drek se douta qu'ils devaient se trouver dans les sous-sols... mais de quelle planète ? Il regarda de droite à gauche, comme méditant sur une folle entreprise mais son attitude n'échappa pas à la rebelle.

_- N'y pensez même pas. Ces couloirs ne mènent nulle part, et toutes les intersections sont codées. Dans la perspective où je ne réussirai pas à vous arrêter avant, ce dont je doute. Affaibli comme vous l'êtes, ce ne serait même pas drôle, vraiment.  
- On peut toujours essayer, Elna. Maintenant que mes deux mains sont libres, je ressens une nouvelle vigueur.  
- Même avec les mains libres, vous n'êtes pas une menace pour moi. Je suis désolée de douter de votre machisme viril et poilu, mais... vous n'avez aucune chance._  
_- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

D'un geste rapide, mais moins rapide qu'il n'aurait voulu, il s'empara de l'arme du rebelle devant lui. Elle était encore à son étui et n'était pas maintenue par l'attache réglementaire. Drek l'avait remarqué depuis un bon bout de chemin. Le soldat paierait cher cette négligence. Il appuya sur la gâchette.  
L'arme resta muette, au grand désarroi de l'officier.

_- Voyons, Drek... me croyez-vous vraiment si naïve ?_ lui dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air de reproche.  
Il lâcha l'arme qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique.  
_- Tout était prévu et je voulais me rendre compte de quelle reste de velléité vous disposiez. Apparemment, j'ai légèrement sous-estimé votre capacité physique. Je ne referais plus cette erreur dorénavant._  
L'officier serra ses poings et les leva à la hauteur de son visage.  
_- Il va falloir me passer sur le corps, maintenant._  
Elna soupira bruyamment en levant ses yeux au ciel.  
_- Vous voulez jouer ? Et bien nous jouerons... tous les deux._  
Elle fit signe aux deux soldats de s'écarter, ce qu'ils firent en maugréant quelque peu. Puis, fixant Drek droit dans les yeux, elle entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux.  
_- Laissez-moi quelques secondes, Drek... je suis toute à vous, mon chou.  
- La galanterie aura raison de nous, les hommes.  
- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui auraient attendu pour m'attaquer, comme vous faites.  
- Vous êtes prête ?_

Elna fit signe que oui. Si l'officier n'était pas trop sûr de venir à bout des deux soldats, il était au moins certain de se venger sur la jeune rebelle, un peu trop présomptueuse à son goût. Il se concentra sur chacun de ses muscles, les échauffant par de petites contractions.

_- Honneur à vous,_ commença Drek.

Elna ne tarda pas, elle envoya de la jambe avant un coup de pied frontal avec une violence et une rapidité inouïe. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'esquiver et cette attaque parfaite le décontenança. Il profita de l'élan de son coup de pied pour lui décocher une droite au niveau de la tête. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait au tour des soldats, avec un peu de chance. Son poing ne rencontra que du vide. La tête d'Elna avait disparue de son champ de vision. Mettant justement à profit son élan, elle avait enchaîné sur un coup de pied retourné avec une surprenante désinvolture. Celui-ci atteignit son but : le ventre de l'officier.  
Il y eut un bruit sec suivi d'un cri. Drek encaissa du mieux qu'il pu, c'est à dire mal car il ne s'y attendait pas. La rebelle aurait largement eu le temps de le finir, mais elle prit un malin plaisir à le laisser espérer. Quand la douleur se fut dissipée, il ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire amusé à Elna.

_- Vous êtes rapide pour une rebelle !  
- Allez, ne faites pas votre macho, vous savez que je suis plus forte que vous._  
_- Vous êtes forte, mais je doute que vous preniez le dessus sur moi._

Il envoya à son adversaire un coup de pied latéral puissant et rapide, qu'Elna vit arriver longtemps à l'avance. Elle absorba le choc de l'impact en se déplaçant sur le coté et saisit sa jambe, avant de le balayer au sol et de lui faire une clef de jambe. Les os grincèrent un peu et Drek frappa au sol de douleur.

_- C'est tout ce qu'on vous enseigne à l'Académie ?_

Honteux, l'officier se tu. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait rien dire car il gémissait de douleur. Elna lâcha sa prise et se remit en garde. Enervé, Drek se remit d'aplomb aussi vite qu'il le pu. Son corps commençait à lui obéir comme par le passé : avec perfection. Il enchaîna une série de rapides coups de poing et de pieds pour déborder la rebelle. Cette dernière para avec une précision remarquable chacun de ses coups. A la fin, elle contre-attaqua et Drek n'eut même pas le loisir de réagir. Elle le neutralisa au niveau des parties, comme elle aimait à le faire et enchaîna sur un coup de poing doublé au niveau du visage. L'officier vacilla sous les impacts et Elna le prit violemment à la gorge, avant de le plaquer avec une violence folle contre la paroi métallique. Elle enserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les gargouillements affolés de sa victime.

_- Echec et mat, Drek, fini de jouer maintenant._

Elna relâcha son étreinte et l'officier s'affala au sol. Elle fit signe aux soldats qui s'étaient écartés. L'un d'eux sortit une paire de bracelets métalliques et enserra ses poignets. Ils le relevèrent avec une délicatesse toute bourrue et le petit groupe se dirigea vers les quartiers de haute sécurité. Drek avait perdu, et ce sentiment d'échec lui était insupportable. Sa sortie d'école remontait à loin, et il était encore faible de l'interrogatoire, mais il aurait dû vaincre la rebelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être que le temps était venu de se remettre en question.  
Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il avait été conduit dans une petite pièce plus confortable que la précédente : une couche sommaire l'attendait et la luminosité était moins agressive. Les gardes et leur officier avaient disparus et il se retrouvait seul face à ses pensées. Mais celles-ci attendraient un peu. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit et s'effondra, l'obscurité bienfaisante ne tarda pas à recouvrir son âme fatiguée...

**Chapitre 5. Préparatifs**

Le Général était dans son élément et ses yeux s'animaient quand il parlait.

_- Vous avez sur cet écran la carte géophysique de Tatooine. Imprégnez-vous en. Comme vous le constatez, il n'y a que deux choses à la surface de cette maudite planète : du sable et... encore du sable. Le désert recouvre une grande partie de la planète, et les montagnes rocailleuses le reste. Si une intervention doit avoir lieu, il faut vous mettre en tête que les conditions ne seront pas optimums._

Un petit point rouge clignota sur la carte et le général effectua un zoom dessus.

_- Voilà Mos Esley, l'une des principales villes de cette planète de sauvages. Nous avons joué de chance sur ce coup-ci : une cellule rebelle a été mise sous surveillance il y a quelques semaines par des collaborateurs de l'Ubiqtorat. Et il s'avère que cette cellule s'est "excitée" justement dans le créneau horaire où l'officier Drek pourrait avoir atterrit sur Tatooine. C'est une chance, ça nous fait gagner du temps et des investigations. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont filé certains des terroristes, avec succès. Un avant-poste rebelle vient d'être découvert, quelque part au milieu du désert, bien dissimulé par la rocaille environnante. Il ne doit pas être le seul, évidemment, mais il y a de fortes chances que l'officier soit retenu là-bas... momentanément, du moins. L'avant-poste se situe en plein territoire Hutt et je présume que les rebelles doivent payer une taxe exorbitante pour profiter d'une couverture comme celle du seigneur du crime local. Tatooine est une planète aux moeurs assez libres, éloignée du joug impérial, mais elle n'en reste pas moins territoire de l'Empire. Nos ennemis ne prendront pas le risque d'y rester indéfiniment, avec leur précieuse capture. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, tout au plus, il sera transféré en toute sécurité vers une destination inconnue mais sûre, et nous aurons bien du mal à localiser et extraire l'officier, alors. Nous devons jouer la carte de la discrétion, absolument. C'est pour cela que les forces impériales locales n'ont pas été contactées. Je mettrai ma main au feu que la garnison impériale est infestée de rebelles et d'espions à la solde du crime organisé. L'Errinic est en simple mission de protection d'un convoi de ravitaillement, nous nous poserons sur Tatooine en toute discrétion. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont déjà tout préparé pour notre arrivée._

Il fit une pause, regardant ses soldats, avant de continuer.

_- Nous arriverons de nuit. Nous lancerons l'assaut à l'aube. C'est le meilleur moment pour surprendre totalement l'ennemi. Ceux qui ont veillé seront physiquement épuisés. Les autres, réveillés dans leur sommeil, seront mentalement inaptes à faire face à notre assaut efficace et impitoyable. N'ayez aucune pitié car eux n'en auront aucune. Ne pensez pas à faire de prisonniers, les mines de sel aux confins de l'Empire en regorgent déjà. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a toujours un ou deux rebelles qui jouent les morts. Nous pourrons toujours en retirer quelque chose... enfin par nous j'entends les services spécialisés de l'Ubiqtorat. D'ailleurs, j'attends en ce moment l'arrivée des clichés pris par leurs efficaces agents. Ca ne devrait plus tarder._

Un appareil à la droite du général émit un bip long et plusieurs courts. L'homme s'empressa d'appuyer sur plusieurs des touches de la console et la ville de Mos Esley s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une série de clichés. La base ennemie était moyennement grande, enclavée dans une passe montagneuse qui donnait sur un des plus grands déserts de la planète. Les photos étaient prises de très loin et, malgré un zoom maximum, on ne distinguait les formes qu'avec peine. Cependant, il faudrait bien s'en contenter. Le général resta pensif quelques instants avant de désigner une sorte de passe qui jaillissait d'un plateau, légèrement en hauteur des premiers toits de la base ennemie.

_- Si j'en juge par ce cliché, le meilleur moyen d'investir la base en toute efficacité est de passer par les hauteurs. Nous ne pouvons pas descendre en rappel, et cette petite corniche semble à première vue... impraticable. Les rebelles doivent le savoir, ils n'auraient pas installé leur base à cet endroit sinon. Elle ne semble pas garder. Nous aurons de grandes difficultés à la parcourir sans déclencher l'alerte. Je crains par-dessus tout les écroulements de pierres qui peuvent nous trahir. De plus, nous serons à découvert et visibles durant le temps que prendra notre descente, en espérant qu'elle soit rapide. Par contre, si nous arrivons à faire comme je dis, la victoire est assurée d'avance. Nous débarquerons par les toits et prendrons rapidement le contrôle de la base, en exterminant rapidement les moyens de communication et les ennemis qui se dresseront devant nous. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat estiment leur nombre autour de la cinquantaine. L'agent que nous recherchons devrait être facile à localiser une fois à l'intérieur._

Il stoppa et fit un tour de table, notant quelques expressions de réprobation.

_- Je sais que nous en sommes capables... nos entraînements quotidiens ne laisse plus aucune place au doute. Nous réussirons là ou les autres échoueront. Et même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre une fois sur place, nous en trouverions un. N'oubliez pas qui nous sommes ! Je ne suis pas idéaliste, ni même optimiste. Juste réaliste. J'ai vu les prouesses que chacun d'entre vous était capable. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, l'Agent Drek Svar est déjà libéré et je vois déjà les belles médailles qui brilleront sur vos uniformes._

Les expressions de désaveu disparurent très vite.

_- Bien, je veux que, durant le trajet vers Tatooine, vous preniez le maximum de repos possible. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour cette mission. Plus d'entraînement, donc, jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé avec cette mission de routine. Nous ferons un autre briefing avant de quitter le destroyer, quand nous serons proches de notre destination et avec de plus amples renseignements. A bientôt, soldats._

Ben déambulait à travers les coursives du super destroyer, désoeuvré. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de ne rien faire, et cela l'irritait. Les entraînements et les révisions lui prenaient tout son temps libre, c'est pour cela que tous les soldats du groupe d'élite faisaient preuve d'une efficacité totale. Toute leur vie, leurs actes, leur volonté étaient tournés vers l'accomplissement ultime, pour l'Empereur et pour l'Empire. Comme convenu, Ben retrouva son ami Berek dans une des salles de repos du vaisseau. La salle de repos en question tenait plus du bar de quartier que de la salle de repos, néanmoins. Dans une ambiance feutrée, gradés et moins gradés s'accordaient un temps de repos, autour d'un verre et avec leurs connaissances. Berek se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, très bien entouré. Deux jeunes cadettes buvaient ses paroles comme sorties de la bouche de l'Empereur. Il était en train de leur conter une de ses périlleuses missions sur une planète lointaine et hostile. Berek possédait un bel organe vocal qui charmait son entourage. En plus de ça, il fallait avouer qu'il était solidement charpenté. Un menton carré, des épaules si épaisses qu'elles pouvaient chacune supporter le poids d'un Bantha, des pectoraux à peine contenus par sa combinaison, des bras... mon dieu ce n'était plus des bras, et des jambes puissantes qui semblaient s'accrocher au sol comme les racines d'un arbre. Bref, Berek était aux anges et sa petite compagnie aussi. Son ami Ben hésita à le déranger, mais après tout...

_- ... à ce moment, je saisis le cou de mon agresseur et je le lance dans la cuve de produits chimiques, et...  
- Salut Berek !  
- ... une compagnie entière de rebelles me fonce dessus et...  
- Hum... Berek ?  
- ... j'appuie sur la détente et... ah, pardon Ben, excuse-moi, j'étais pris dans mon histoire !_  
_- Oui je vois ça. Tu oublies de leur dire comment je t'ai sauvé la vie dans ce quartier mal famé de Duros. Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ taquina Ben.  
Berek le foudroya du regard.  
_- Ah oui, en effet..._ grogna-t-il.  
Il marqua une petite pause avant de sourire.  
_- Les filles, je vous présente mon grand ami Ben, ensemble, on en a vécu des vertes et des pas mûres ! Viens te joindre à nous, l'ami. Les filles, faites-lui une petite place._

De toute évidence, la présence de Ben ne les laissa pas non plus indifférentes et elles s'empressèrent de lui laisser une place. La rencontre de soldats d'élite comme eux ne devait pas se faire souvent à bord de l'Errenic. Berek avait une théorie qui se justifiait souvent : les jeunes cadettes, si sérieuses en temps de travail, étaient tout l'opposé quand elles étaient en repos, c'est à dire indisciplinées et légères. Enfin c'était sa théorie.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment en compagnie des deux jeunes filles, avant qu'elles ne soient obligées de reprendre leur poste. Elles convinrent d'un autre rendez-vous avec les deux membres de l'Escadron Ender et prirent congés d'eux. Berek et Ben discutèrent encore quelques temps de leur mission, avant de constater qu'Emon était aussi dans la pièce, et de l'inviter à leur table. Ben fit les présentations.

_- Ah oui, fit Berek. Je vous ai vu dans la salle de briefing._  
_- Je vous reconnaît aussi_, rétorqua Emon. _Votre silhouette ne m'a pas laissé indifférent, mais prenez cela dans le bon sens. Vous êtes assez... unique !_  
_- Oui, je sais, j'ai une intelligence assez aiguisée et mes conseils sont..._  
_- Heu, Berek... il parle de ta musculature_, coupa Ben.  
Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses propres biceps, puis sur ceux de son ami et constata avec regrets qu'il avait encore des efforts à faire. Emon aussi d'ailleurs.  
_- Vous accepterez bien un verre, Emon._  
_- Merci, avec grand plaisir, Berek._  
Il se leva et partit commander au bar, d'un pas lourd et massif.  
_- Un gars génial,_ commenta Ben... _et mon grand ami.  
- J'espère ne pas m'imposer dans votre petit groupe._  
_- Ne vous en faites pas.  
- Parce que je sais pertinemment que si la situation était inversée, je verrais d'un oeil méfiant un étranger s'immiscer au sein de mon groupe._  
_- Nous ne sommes pas à l'Ubiqtorat, ici. Nous sommes plus... cool. Détendez-vous, officier, je vous présenterai dans la journée au reste du groupe. Vous verrez..._  
_- Merci, Ben.  
-De plus, vous n'êtes pas un bureaucrate, vous êtes de l'Oméga Force. Votre réputation vous a précédé ici, et tous mes camarades n'attendent plus que de vous connaître._  
Emon lui adressa son premier sourire.  
_- Enfin ! Il en faut du temps pour vous arracher un sourire, à vous autres de l'Ubiqtorat !_

Berek revint avec quelques verres remplis d'un liquide ambré qui exhalait des relents d'alcool. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs expériences, débattirent sur plusieurs techniques d'intervention en poupe dans leur escadron respectif, puis les breuvages aidant, se confièrent un peu plus intimement. Puis ils emmenèrent le nouvel arrivant rencontrer les autres membres de l'Escadron Ender. Tout se passa bien, malgré les appréhensions d'Emon et il fut vite intégré. Les hommes de l'Ender ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de l'Oméga Force. La fatigue s'installant au cours des heures, ils se séparèrent et s'en allèrent trouver un peu de repos dans leur chambre respective. Le grand jour était pour ce soir...

**Chapitre 6. Chantage**

Il se trouvait dans une belle et grande prairie. Le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant onduler la végétation. Un soleil fier dardait ses rayons chaleureux sur Drek. Les senteurs et les parfums lui montaient aux narines, l'enivrant de leur suave douceur. Devant lui, Taun We le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

_- C'est un... rêve,_ hésita-t-il.  
Un frémissement dans la robe de la Kaminienne.  
_- Je suis toujours dans ma cellule, et vous, toujours sur Kamino..._  
Elle secoua la tête d'un air négatif.  
_- Quelle différence entre le rêve et la réalité, officier ? Ce n'est que votre cerveau qui interprète les données différemment, le rêve n'est que la continuité d'une forme de pensée. Un état second pendant lequel votre psyché est totalement libéré... et totalement réceptif._  
Sa voix était toujours aussi douce que le jour où il l'avait quitté.  
_- Alors je ne rêve pas ?_  
_- Vous rêvez, mais en ce moment, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Votre cerveau a répondu à mon... appel. Mais il l'interprète à sa façon. J'aimerais tellement être avec vous en ce moment, Drek._  
Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air étonné. Un rêve ? Cela semblait si réel.  
_- Il n'était écrit nulle part dans les archives que votre peuple possédait ce... pouvoir._  
_- Vous avez encore bien des choses à apprendre, officier. Et ce que vous appelez "pouvoir" n'est qu'une des nombreuses capacités de nos cerveaux. Vous la possédez aussi, mais elle n'est pas active, malheureusement.  
- Où êtes-vous, Taun We ?  
- Quelle importance, je sais moi, où vous êtes. Je sais ce qu'on vous a fait enduré. Vous êtes courageux, officier. Si je pouvais être à vos cotés pour vous apporter mon réconfort..._  
_- Mais vous l'êtes... et ça m'apporte un peu de bonheur._  
Elle approcha sa main et caressa la joue de l'officier, comme avec regrets. Ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse.  
_- Je vous quitte officier, votre psyché s'affaiblit, vous allez vous réveiller. Ne m'oubliez pas._  
_- Non... attendez, Taun We... vous... non !_  
L'image de la jolie extra-terrestre se dissipa dans la plaine. Celle-ci commença à fondre dans le néant et c'est à ce moment que Drek se réveilla. Il était baigné de sueur, allongé en travers de son lit de fortune. Il se mit en tailleur dessus et souffla pensivement le nom de sa kaminienne.

Il ne perçut que bien tard la présence de la rebelle, qui l'épiait depuis un coin de la pièce.  
_- Vos rêves sont édifiants, officier. Je me suis renseigné sur votre... Taun We, c'est ça ?_  
Drek serra les dents de colère.  
_- Aux dernières nouvelles, l'assistante du premier ministre de la lointaine planète Kamino, je me trompe ?_  
Il ne répondit rien.  
_- D'après nos espions, elle n'est plus sur sa planète natale. Vous faites chavirer bien des coeurs, Drek. Elle court, votre Kaminienne, elle court vous délivrer des griffes de vos bourreaux ! Si ce n'est pas touchant...  
- Taun We..._  
_- Si vous étiez n'importe quel officier, j'aurais affirmé que cette relation... si charmante... n'était nouée que parce que votre mission l'exigeait. Une superbe informatrice, assistante du premier ministre, en plus ! Mais je sens quelque chose dans votre voix. Je jurerais qu'elle ne vous laisse pas indifférente._  
_- Vous vous trompez, Elna._  
_- Qui croyez-vous tromper ? Certainement pas moi, officier. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas si insensible aux charmes féminins. Ca me laisse mes chances.  
- A ce stade, ce n'est même plus un rêve, c'est une... chimère.  
- N'oubliez pas, Drek... je n'en ai pas fini avec vous._  
Elle marqua une pause.  
_- Alors, officier ? Je suis ici pour votre réponse..._

Il ferma les yeux, oubliant pendant quelques secondes la présence de la rebelle. Un souvenir remonta en lui et explosa comme une bulle de champagne à la surface d'une coupe. Il prenait place dans les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat, quelques mois auparavant. Aenelia et Drek se trouvaient face à face, dans une petite salle de repos aménagée tout spécialement pour les officiers des Renseignements Impériaux. Il faisait bon venir s'y détendre et cela arrivait fréquemment que plusieurs hauts membres se rencontrent, malgré l'immensité des lieux et la diversité des horaires. Un bar avait été aménagé avec un grand raffinement même si, au grand regret de tous, il n'était autorisé à servir que des boissons faiblement alcoolisées (dont le célèbre champagne Correllien) En cette heure tardive, donc, alors que le soleil d'été léchait la surface de Coruscant de ses derniers rayons, la jeune recrue et son ami de toujours avaient entamé une conversation des plus sérieuses.

_- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète, Drek ?  
- Et comme toujours je vous répondrai oui, Aenelia._  
Elle chercha la meilleure façon de tourner la chose.  
_- Je sais que vous aimez votre fille par-dessus tout.  
- Venez-en au fait.  
- Si vous étiez obligé de la sacrifier pour que l'Ordre Nouveau puisse prospérer... seriez-vous capable de le faire, officier ? En auriez-vous le courage ?_  
Drek réfléchit un long moment.  
_- Je vous demande quelque chose de terrible, je le sais.  
- Vous me connaissez bien, maintenant. Réfléchissez un peu à la réponse que je vous donnerai._  
_- Et bien... vous me répondriez avec tout le sérieux du monde que chacun en cette terre est destiné à la mort, qu'elle vienne tôt ou qu'elle vienne tard. Que rien n'est au-dessus de l'idéologie impériale, pas même les êtres vivants, qui ne sont que de chair et de sang. Que votre famille peut être sacrifiée sur l'autel d'une cause supérieure, qui transcende de loin la volonté humaine. Oui, je crois que vous me répondriez ainsi._  
Elle laissa passer un peu de temps avant d'insister, avec sa moue coquine.  
_- Alors ?  
- Vous avez votre réponse, Aenelia._  
_- Je le savais, officier. Je commence à bien vous connaître, à présent, non ? _(elle lui envoya un coup de coude malicieux)  
Sur le coup, il doutait bien de sa motivation à sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le léger tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il lui répondait. C'est un dilemme que Drek ne voulait pas se poser. S'il existait un dieu protecteur des êtres qui chérissent leur famille, alors un tel choix ne se présenterait jamais à lui. Cela n'arriverait jamais, non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

Mais c'était arrivé.  
Sa fille ou son amour pour l'Ordre Nouveau.  
Il ne lui restait aucune carte à jouer, cette fois-ci. Pas le plus petit atout caché au fond de sa manche. L'histoire allait mal se terminer et Drek le redoutait. Il pensa une dernière fois à Aenelia et fixa la rebelle d'un regard haineux.

_- Ma réponse ? Celle que vous n'attendez certainement pas : je choisis la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie et je vous maudit tous autant que vous êtes. Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de ma fille, je vous poursuivrai jusque dans l'autre vie s'il le faut. Je vous ferai payer. Et si je suis obligé d'attendre que vous passiez dans l'autre monde, je jure que ce sera de la main de mes camarades. Ils vous traqueront bien après ma mort et sauront me venger. Comme vous vous plaisez à le penser, ce ne sont que des machines froides et sans âmes, aussi, soyez assurée que la galaxie entière ne sera pas assez grande pour que vous puissiez vous y terrer. Et quand vous basculerez dans le néant, je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour transformer votre au-delà en enfer. Vous n'aurez plus jamais de répit, plus jamais. Je vous crache à la figure, Elna, je n'ai pas peur de vous ni de vos petits instruments de torture. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion véreux sur un échiquier pourri et je vous hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Regardez dans mon regard et plongez votre âme dans mon âme, si vous n'avez pas peur. Espèce de charogne refoulée qui se complait dans sa fiente et ses défouloirs sadiques, vous êtes l'image même de la rébellion pour moi. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de vous voir dans la situation inverse, en train d'expier vos fautes de la pire manière qui soit. Vous n'êtes plus un être humain, Elna, vous êtes un détritus de la société et l'uniforme que vous portez n'arrive même pas à cacher la souillure de votre âme. Touchez donc à ma protégée, c'est tout ce que votre intelligence chaotique a trouvé de mieux à faire. Vous n'êtes bonne qu'à ça de toute façon, vos jeux cruels n'ont aucun effet sur moi, car je vous suis supérieur en tout et vous ne l'avez pas encore compris. J'ai gagné, vous avez perdu. Misérable vermine, je vous méprise, je vous abhorre, je vous vomis par tous les orifices, je vous exècre, soyez damnée !_

L'officier reprit son souffle, haletant devant une Elna impassible.

_- Et vous croyez avoir le choix, Drek ? Je vais en finir avec vous avant de toucher à votre fille. Je vous réduirai en loque humaine, de sorte que vous n'aurez plus que les yeux pour pleurer quand je vous montrerai le spectacle de votre protégée torturée. Et j'y prendrai du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous réagirez face aux hurlements de souffrance de vos proches. Si même vous serez encore en état de réagir, car vous n'aurez plus de l'être humain que le nom. Et ces images et ces hurlements vous poursuivront toute votre vie, si je décide de ne pas y mettre un terme. Vous serez hanté à jamais, jusque dans cet au-delà que vous me promettez infernal. Nous verrons qui de nous deux gagnera à ce petit jeu._  
_- Allez-y_ ! hurla l'officier dans un grognement féroce. _Je n'ai pas peur !_

Elna leva une main en l'air et plusieurs gardes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils passèrent à tabac l'agent des renseignements jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans une profonde inconscience.

_- Ca suffit. Attachez-le et amenez TOUT mes outils. J'ai bien dit TOUT. Lancez la procédure de capture et ramenez-moi sa fille dans les plus brefs délais. Vivante. Exécution._

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement puis quittèrent la pièce. Elna fixa l'officier inanimé.

_- C'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, trésor. Votre réputation n'est plus à refaire. Mais la mienne non plus et je jure que vous finirez par céder. Dormez bien... le pire est devant vous..._

**Chapitre 7. A l'assaut !**

Le matériel était fin près. Les paquetages avaient été vérifiés et revérifiés de nombreuses fois. Les armes avaient été démontées, graissées et remontées avec minutie, puis réglées avec patience. Les armures, légères et souples, avaient été ajustées avec précision. Les moyens de communication avaient été contrôlés, puis cryptés. Le briefing avait été complété et précisé, les ordres étaient clairs. Tout était près, jusqu'à l'antique tradition du motif peinturluré sur l'épaulette gauche des armures. Pour certains, c'était des têtes de mort, pour d'autre des corps de femmes nues. Tous ces signes étaient un peu leur porte-bonheur, et la hiérarchie tolérait ce petit manquement à la discipline impériale.  
A l'heure prévue, ils s'embarquèrent dans des petites capsules de sauvetage qui s'éjectèrent vers la surface de la grande planète jaune, selon un angle et une courbure précis. Aucun dispositif de surveillance ne détecta ces petites sphères qui fonçaient vers Tatooine. Elles ne survolèrent aucune grande ville et furent à peine aperçues par des troupeaux de Banthas indolents. Elles se posèrent (le mot était trop doux, même si les capsules étaient équipées de rétro propulseurs) en plein désert, à quelques kilomètres des montagnes qu'ils devraient escalader pour surprendre l'ennemi dans son sommeil.  
Après s'être extraits sans grande difficulté des capsules, ils se dirigèrent vers la rocaille. Ils s'espacèrent chacun par rapport aux autres d'une dizaine de mètres et respectèrent le silence radio jusqu'en contrebas de la pente. Une vingtaine de petits points noirs entreprirent ensuite l'ascension du talus rocheux, vers le plateau qui dominait la base rebelle. Ce ne fut pas sans difficultés. Malgré leur expérience et les précautions prises, ils ne purent empêcher quelques cailloux de se détacher et de rouler avec fracas le long de la pente. Ben faillit même basculer à un moment, ce qui aurait infiniment compliqué les choses, mais heureusement le bras puissant de son ami Berek le retint. Il fallait espérer que les rebelles n'aient pas installé de capteurs de ce coté de la montagne. Après quarante minutes d'une pénible ascension, la petite troupe extenuée s'accordait quelques minutes de repos, au bord du plateau. N'aurait été leur condition physique, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin. Seule une escouade d'élite aurait pu affronter ce talus rocailleux sans abandonner en cours de route. Ben était essoufflé, mais pas tant que son ami Berek. Au même niveau d'entraînement, son ami devait en plus se trimbaler les cents et quelques kilos de sa masse corporelle. Ben était plus léger et plus rapide que son compagnon. Dans l'ensemble, les hommes de l'escadron Ender étaient polyvalents, mais chacun au sein de cet escadron avait sa spécialité. Les tireurs d'élite côtoyaient les combattants au corps à corps, les spécialistes en informatique, les experts en minage et démolition et toutes les spécialités qui faisaient qu'en fin de compte, l'escadron Ender s'en sortait toujours quoi qu'il advienne.  
Le signal du départ fut donné par Berek, le plus gradé et le plus ancien des forces spéciales. Ils parcoururent rapidement le plateau et se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez avec les premiers toits de l'installation rebelle. La corniche était bien plus terrible que ce qu'ils n'avaient cru jusqu'alors. En plus de descendre par endroits de plusieurs mètres à pic, elle ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètres de largeur. Tout en bas, la base ennemie dormait tranquillement. Quelques lumières vacillaient par endroits, mais l'installation était plongée dans l'obscurité. Quelques soldats montaient la garde en haut d'un mirador qui surplombait l'entrée principale. Une petite navette attendait, solitaire, au milieu de la cour centrale...

_- Il faudra neutraliser la navette dans les plus brefs délais_, ordonna Berek. _Je ne tiens pas à voir notre objectif s'envoler dès que nous aurons les yeux tournés._  
Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent.  
_- Bon, les snipers, en place,_ continua-t-il. _D'ici, vous aurez un angle de vue parfait. Messieurs, de la précision et du sang-froid, comme d'habitude. Bonne chance. Les autres avec moi._

_  
_Quatre silhouettes se détachèrent du groupe. Les snipers, deux, étalèrent sur le sol des matelas avant de s'allonger dessus, tout en paramétrant leurs armes. Les observateurs, deux aussi, se positionnèrent chacun à coté de leur tireur. L'un s'équipa de puissantes macro jumelles et l'autre déballa une station portative de correction au tir. Ils avaient pour mission de prendre en compte tous les paramètres météo (vent, température, pression atmosphérique, humidité, site, lumière…) pour donner aux tireurs leur affichage lunette, et aussi de les renseigner sur les moindres détails de la scène. Les snipers étaient souvent amenés à subir « l'effet tunnel », c'est à dire que leur attention se focalisait sur ce qu'ils voyaient dans leur lunette et rien d'autre. Les tireurs avaient besoin de leurs observateurs, et vice-versa. L'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. Accessoirement, les observateurs jouaient également le rôle de coordonnateur, assurant la liaison radio avec le commandement, synchronisant le tir de leurs camarades et se chargeant de leur protection à courte portée.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'escadron peinait pour dévaler l'étroite corniche.  
_- Ne regardez pas en bas !_ conseilla Emon.

Ben avala sa salive et continua d'avancer. Ils étaient les uns derrière les autres et progressaient de profil. Tous avaient prit la peine d'accrocher un lien de survie entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du décrochement, la colonne stoppa. Berek observa le dénivelé avec attention.

_- C'est bon, ça passera._  
Il sortit de son sac une corde et un piolet automatique qu'il ficha dans la rocaille, sans un bruit. Il attacha l'extrémité de la corde et la fit descendre le long du dénivelé.  
_- En rappel, un pas un, en silence et rapidement. Et faites attention !_  
Il passa en premier pour donner l'exemple et glissa furtivement vers le bas. Les autres emboîtèrent le pas dès qu'il eut atteint le sol de la seconde corniche. Ce fut au tour de Ben, il s'approcha du rebord et se prépara à descendre. Il prit un peu d'élan et...  
_- Stop !_ cria Emon. _Il se passe quelque chose !  
- Quoi ?_ lança Ben, irrité d'avoir été stoppé.  
L'officier de l'Oméga Force lui désigna des points sombres, au loin, devant la base, qui progressaient non sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Soudain, des traits de laser jaillirent du mirador de la base rebelle. Qui qu'il fussent, la petite troupe avait été repérée. Ils répliquèrent aussitôt en visant la tourelle.  
_- Bordel de merde, que se passe-t-il en bas !_ hurla Berek.  
Emon fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement les assaillants. Sous la lueur d'une lune mourante et d'un soleil naissant, plusieurs éclats blancs lui arrivèrent dans les yeux. Des éclats blancs reflétés par des armures qui ne lui étaient pas indifférentes. Des armures de...  
_- Des Stormtroopers ! Ce sont des Impériaux !  
- Mais putain de dieu, à quoi jouent-ils ?  
- Ils sont une centaine, précisa Emon. Armés jusqu'aux dents.  
- Ils vont tout faire foirer, ces salopards !  
- Si ce n'est déjà fait,_ constata Ben.  
_- Dépêchons-nous de descendre, vite !_ ordonna Berek.  
Sur le bord du plateau qui dominait la base, les tireurs d'élite, passés leur surprise, ouvrirent un feu méthodique et efficace sur les silhouettes rebelles. Apparemment, du coté des Impériaux standards, la surprise de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls à vouloir investir la base les laissa de marbre...

**Chapitre 8. Nyaris**

Le lieutenant Nyaris observait sans surprise les traits de lumière qui jaillissaient du plateau. Une légère moue se dessina cependant sur son visage... les forces spéciales avaient été plus rapide que prévu : Nyaris les avait sous-estimé. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il serait le premier à pénétrer dans la base ennemie, ravissant la victoire au nez et à la barbe de ces présomptueux impériaux, qu'ils soient de l'Ubiqtorat ou de n'importe quelle force soi-disant "d'élite". Les hommes du lieutenant n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du portique principal. Les pertes avaient été légères, un mort et deux blessés qui avaient été laissés en arrière.

_- Parfait..._ souffla-t-il à son aide de camp.

Le lieutenant avait payé très cher cette information. Les Hutt n'avaient pas la réputation de vendre leurs renseignements, et surtout pas à l'Empire, aussi s'estimait-il heureux. Un agent mandaté par l'infâme Jabba-le-Hutt était venu le rencontrer la veille même, dans son bureau sur Mos Esley. Il prétendait avoir des informations de la plus haute importance à communiquer aux forces de l'Empire. Pendant une pleine heure, Nyaris tenta de négocier le prix exorbitant que l'agent réclamait. En fin de compte, il estima que le renseignement valait bien qu'il puise dans sa réserve personnelle, celle qu'il se constituait petit à petit en prélevant un pourcentage sur chaque transaction contrebandière dans l'astroport. En échange, il fermait les yeux, les siens et ceux des soldats dont il avait le commandement. Sans que le commandant en charge de la garnison de Mos Esley s'en rende compte. Evidemment, il aurait été très étonnant que le dit commandant ne reçoive pas lui-même de subsides, au vu de son grade et des liens qu'il aurait pu tisser avec un certain milieu...

Nyaris avait eu une petite conversation avec lui, des plus édifiantes…

_- Confiez-moi une centaine d'hommes pour une mission extraterritoriale en secteur Hutt.  
- Pour faire... quoi ?_ s'enquit le commandant.  
_- Détruire un avant-poste rebelle en secteur Y-21, près de la passe montagneuse.  
- Je comprends enfin tout...  
- Pardon, commandant ?_

Ce dernier tapota quelques touches sur le clavier de son ordinateur et tourna l'écran vers son lieutenant.

« _A l'attention du Commandant en charge de la garnison Impériale de Mos Esley  
__**SEGP10-02-2003 ; ICON ; 02:53BMUT ; 00.30RMUT**__  
Ordre formel et absolu de cantonner vos hommes sur l'astroport. Aucune initiative personnelle en-dehors de votre juridiction jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Priorité code rouge. Envoyeur : Ubiqtorat._ »

_- Ils savent aussi pour la base ennemie, et comme d'habitude, ils veulent s'en occuper eux-mêmes. Ils récolteront toute la gloire de cette opération et encore une fois, nous n'aurons été que des pantins qu'on manipule._  
Le lieutenant avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix amère. Son supérieur hocha la tête.  
_- Pourquoi devrai-je vous envoyer, lieutenant ?_  
_- Parce que mon contact m'a fourni tout un tas de renseignements qui font que je réussirai cette mission aussi facilement que n'importe quelle escouade d'élite... si vous m'en donnez les moyens.  
- Je présume que vous avez là une occasion unique de franchir quelques échelons_.  
_- Et vous aussi, commandant, ne dites pas le contraire. Une base ennemie anéantie par vos hommes, des prisonniers que vous remettrez avec fierté aux services compétents... et la fierté d'avoir cloué le bec à ces maudits de l'Ubiqtorat. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne resterez pas indéfiniment en charge de ce trou pourri, commandant._  
Le commandant s'humecta les lèvres.

_- J'attends autre chose de vous, cependant.  
- Je devine. S'il s'avérait que cette mission tourne mal, je prends sur moi la responsabilité de cette initiative._  
Il sortit un petit dictaphone de sa poche et le posa sur le bureau de son supérieur.  
_- Tout est là.  
- Parfait. Vous partez sur le champ. Vous arriverez sur les lieux au plus tard dans la matinée. Je fais équiper une centaine de mes hommes immédiatement. Vous disposerez de tout le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Réussissez cette mission, lieutenant. Rompez..._

Tout autour de lui, les tirs de laser fusaient mais ne semblaient vouloir toucher aucun de ses hommes. Il avait joué gros sur cette mission, il fallait non seulement qu'il la réussisse, mais qu'il fasse des prisonniers et qu'il limite aussi le nombre de ses pertes. A ces conditions seulement, il pourrait goûter à une carrière accélérée.

_- Plastiquez cette maudite porte_ ! ordonna Nyaris.  
_- A vos ordres !_

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, la lourde porte d'acier basculait sous le souffle de puissants explosifs. La voie était libre pour les troupes de l'Empire.

_- Rappelez-vous les consignes : les officiers ennemis doivent êtres capturés vivants ! Pour la gloire de l'Empereur, en avant !_

Une sourde rumeur naquit alors que la centaine de Stormtroopers investissait la base. Partout, le combat faisait rage, des corps tombaient, certains rebelles, d'autres impériaux. Des batailles rangées eurent lieux, durant lesquelles le nombre de tirs laser atteignait celui effarant de plusieurs centaines à la seconde. Du coté ennemi, c'était la panique, la déroute, la confusion. Ils ne pouvaient aligner en si peu de temps un front uni qui aurait permis de retarder les troupes impériales. Aussi peu préparée que l'attaque avait pu être, elle prenait la forme d'une grande réussite pour le lieutenant Nyaris. Réussite qui allait lui permettre de caresser les plus doux espoirs...

**Chapitre 9. Fuite**

_- Réveillez-vous, Drek !_

La peur et la tension se lisaient sur son visage et dans sa voix. L'officier émergea lentement du néant dans lequel le tabassage en règle l'avait fait tomber. Trop lentement au goût d'Elna, qui ponctua son réveil de plusieurs paires de gifles, assez violentes.

_- Plus vite que ça, allez !  
- Que... que se passe-t-il ?_  
Son oeil s'ouvrait difficilement tandis que l'autre, rouge et boursouflé, ne lui permettait plus de voir.  
_- Ne posez pas de question et obéissez !_  
Il essaya de se lever mais son corps endolori le faisait trop souffrir. Chaque parcelle de son corps tirait vers le violacé et le moindre de ses muscles lançait dans son cerveau des ondes de pure souffrance.  
_- Je ne... peux pas... je suis... trop faible..._  
Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes le trahirent et il s'affaissa. Elna le rattrapa encore une fois.  
_- Soyez maudit, Drek !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Elna jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire et guetta le moindre bruit dans le couloir. Non, personne ne viendrait l'aider, maintenant. Elle ne devrait compter que sur elle-même, comme elle avait toujours fait. Seule. Seule depuis que son père les avait quitté, il y a bien longtemps... si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de son visage. Seule depuis que sa mère l'avait abandonné, rejoignant les anges dans un dernier sourire, quelques années plus tard. Toujours seule...  
Dans son affaiblissement et pendant qu'Elna le traînait à travers les couloirs, Drek crut percevoir les bribes d'une bataille qui se livrait en surface. Des cris lointains, des détonations sourdes. L'officier n'osait plus espérer que c'était son salut qui s'y jouait, quelques étages plus haut. Elna transpirait sang et eau pour soutenir l'officier mais elle ne ménagerait pas ses efforts avant d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Son attention se focalisa sur la petite navette qui les attendait, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. La navette qui les conduirait hors de la menace impériale, Drek et elle. Le salut...  
L'officier sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de sa geôlière. Elle était stressée, paniquée et les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour le traîner trahissaient son angoisse. Drek se fit un peu plus lourd, dans l'espoir qu'Elna finisse par ne plus pouvoir le porter. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

_- Vous voulez me compliquer la tâche, bien sûr...  
- Hé hé..._ souffla l'officier.  
_- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'atteindre mon but... jamais._

Elle redoubla d'efforts et pendant un instant, Drek se demanda d'où elle pouvait bien tirer ses forces. Le fait est qu'elle progressait plus vite, maintenant. Les couloirs éclairés succédèrent aux couloirs sombres, jusqu'à ce que l'officier sentisse sur ses joues un courant d'air frais. Ils débouchèrent dans un petit hangar où les attendait une petite navette biplace. Le toit du hangar était ouvert et on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles dans la voûte céleste, qui commençait à se teindre en rose. Le jour était proche, pensa Drek.

_- Un dernier effort..._ hurla Elna. _J'y suis !  
_Elle jeta le corps de l'officier sur la carlingue de la navette et jugea qu'elle aurait peut-être deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne les avait pas.  
_- Halte, rebelle ! Pas un geste !_  
Un stormtrooper isolé venait de débarquer dans le hangar par une autre porte. Il pointait son arme vers Elna et comptait bien en faire sa première prisonnière. Son armure blanchâtre reflétait la lueur des étoiles dans le ciel.  
_- Et si je bouge, vous allez me tirer dessus ?  
- Ne jouez surtout pas avec moi, salope de rebelle.  
- Peut-être que ça vous intéresserait de savoir qu'il est ici ?_  
Elle désigna Drek de son menton.  
_- Officier Drek, agent de l'Ubiqtorat. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venus, non ?_  
_- De... l'Ubiqtorat ?_ fit le stormtrooper, surpris.

A l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui... mais alors pour quoi ou pour qui ? Elna répondrait à cette question plus tard, si elle en avait le temps. Profitant que l'attention du soldat impérial soit focalisée sur le corps sans forces de Drek, elle dégaina son petit blaster et n'eut aucun mal à toucher le stormtrooper en pleine tête... du premier coup. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol comme une masse informe. Drek cria.

_- Non !_

Elna se mit à sourire lentement. C'était trop facile, décidément. Elle rengaina son blaster et fit monter l'officier dans la petite navette. D'une pression sur une touche, elle enclencha le préchauffage des moteurs. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait enfin en sécurité avec son prisonnier.

_- Vous n'avez... aucune... chance,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Il est trop tard, mon chou. En route !_

**Chapitre 10. Tentative d'enlèvement**

Aenelia fut littéralement abasourdie par la nouvelle.  
Son petit coeur s'emballa et ses beaux yeux se révulsèrent.  
Elle ne pu produire le moindre son tellement le choc avait été grand. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et artères. Elle bégaya :

_- Ce... ce n'est pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas ?_

Le visage de Vandithir se referma sur lui-même, grave et inflexible. En y regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait y déceler une note de tristesse. La nouvelle ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé indifférent, Drek était l'ami de tous.

_- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Enseigne ?_ dit-il sur un ton sévère.  
_- Non, Analyste. Mais cette nouvelle semble tellement irréelle... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver. Pas à Drek !_  
_- Et pourtant si. Moi même j'ai douté, quand le Superviseur m'a annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence._

Des tonnes de questions surgirent du cerveau de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle se força au calme et afficha avec grande peine une sérénité feinte.

_- Quand et comment un tel incident a-t-il pu se produire ? Les personnes qui sont au courant de la mission se comptent sur les doigts de la main, pourtant !_  
_- C'est arrivé il y a deux jours. Comment ? Drek a été vendu par son pilote, semblerait-il. Le plus troublant dans l'affaire, c'est que cette mission disposait du niveau maximal de sécurité. Le pilote était un homme en qui nous placions une confiance aveugle, recruté parmi les plus fidèles. Pour plus de précautions encore, la vérité a été cachée au pilote, il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une opération de routine. Il va falloir revoir toute notre sécurité et..._

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer par une nouvelle phrase, sans terminer celle qu'il venait d'entamer, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

_- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Renik a commencé son enquête, le pilote renégat possède sûrement d'autres complices au sein même de l'Ubiqtorat. Nous ne tarderons pas à démanteler toute cette gangrène.  
- Je l'espère de tout coeur,_ souffla Aenelia. _Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de l'officier Svar ? Sait-on seulement où ces terroristes l'ont emmené ?  
- Une mission est en cours pour sa délivrance, mais elle n'a pas été organisée par l'Oméga Force, sécurité oblige. Quelque chose me dit que nous sommes espionnés, en ce moment même..._

Aenelia lança une oeillade curieuse mais Vandithir resta de marbre.

_- Je ne puis vous en dire plus, Aenelia. Je vous ai déjà révélé plus qu'il ne le fallait. Sachez simplement que l'Empire ne laisse jamais tomber ses hommes. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Et je compte sur votre discrétion. Il en va de la vie de Drek._

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_- Entendu, Vandithir._

Ils se levèrent tous les deux de leur siège et se saluèrent. Sans plus attendre, Aenelia quitta le bureau de l'Assistant Varken et se dirigea vers le turbo élévateur. Elle avait terminé son service et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle chercher la solitude, afin de méditer sur cette triste nouvelle.

L'astre lumineux ne flamboyait plus dans le ciel. Vaincu, il s'apprêtait à rendre les armes devant la nuit... jusqu'au lendemain, aube d'une nouvelle bataille. Déjà, la ville étincelait de milles feux, crépitait de milles bruits. Tout était vie sur Coruscant, de la masse informe de la foule qui allait et venait partout, jusqu'aux créatures étranges qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie, loin sous la surface. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Coruscant était encore plus étrange et encore plus belle la nuit. La plus belle des perles de l'Empire.

Par chance, quand Aenelia sortit des locaux de l'Ubiqtorat, une navette des transports en commun venait d'arriver en gare. Elle monta à son bord, soulagée de ne pas avoir à attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant le passage de la suivante. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux autres passagers et alla s'asseoir dans le fond.  
Dans sa tête, les questions fourmillaient. Elle se souvenait de sa dernière rencontre avec l'officier, il y a de cela quelques jours, de son optimisme. Il ne s'était pas étalé sur les objectifs de sa mission, mais Drek lui avait confié qu'elle était de la plus haute importance pour l'Ubiqtorat et pour l'Empire.  
Une image éclata dans son esprit comme une bulle : celle de l'officier malmené et certainement torturé par ses ravisseurs. Une image insoutenable, Aenelia aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour éviter à l'officier ces souffrances terribles. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'enrageait au plus haut point.  
Elle se demanda quelques secondes comment les terroristes s'y prendraient pour lui soutirer les informations qu'ils désiraient. Il supporterait sans doute la douleur physique, et il connaissait lui-même toutes les subtilités de la torture mentale, après tous les interrogatoires qu'il avait mené dans sa carrière, il ne tomberait certainement pas dans ces pièges... mais alors, comment obtenir de Drek ce qu'on voulait ? Comment le faire parler ?  
En silence Aenelia médita sur cette question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son arrêt, situé dans la banlieue "chic" du Centre Impérial. En effet, sa famille était riche et elle était fille unique, il allait sans dire que ses parents la dorlotaient et prenaient soin d'elle, parfois même un peu trop à son goût...

A peine, eut-elle franchit le seuil de sa porte qu'elle entendit son ComLink biper. Ne pouvait-on donc pas lui ficher la paix ? Elle le détacha de sa ceinture pour le jeter au loin, mais après une rapide réflexion, y renonça. Ca pouvait être important. Elle lança un coup d'oeil rapide sur le message et sembla surprise de son contenu.

_- Daphné !_

Sans perdre de temps, Aenelia se dépêcha vers les garages, là où était stationné son véhicule. Pas question cette fois d'utiliser les transports en commun : l'école de danse était bien trop éloignée de chez elle. Le trajet se déroula sans incident. D'un pas certain, elle se dirigea vers la salle de danse. Combien de fois avait-elle parcouru ces longs couloirs pour venir chercher la fillette ? Daphné et Aenelia étaient très attachées l'une à l'autre. Toutes deux n'avaient ni petits frères, ni petites soeurs. Une vraie complicité les liait et Aenelia était très vite devenue la nounou idéale de la petite.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle s'assit silencieusement afin de ne pas déranger la troupe de danseuses qui établissaient une magnifique chorégraphie. Elle repéra immédiatement Daphné au milieu du petit groupe. Elle était vraiment ravissante et si mignonne dans son costume de danse.

_- Fin du cours, à demain les filles !_

La professeur rajouta à leur attention :

_- N'oubliez pas de répéter vos pas à la maison car demain, c'est la répétition générale pour le spectacle !_

Aenelia, même si elle aurait juré du contraire, n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux attentifs de la gamine. Elle n'eut même pas à l'appeler, immédiatement Daphné accouru pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_- Wééé... Aené !  
- Tu m'as manqué ma puce ! Alors, c'était chouette ce cours de danse ?  
- Vivi, pourquoi papa est pas là ? Il est pas rentré ?_ demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
_- Non, pas encore, je t'expliquerai..._ répondit Aenelia, après avoir remis l'enfant sur le sol.  
_- Je voudrais savoir où est papa, quand même, et ce qu'il fait…_  
_- Rassure-toi, il..._

Elle s'interrompit... une lumière, quelque part dans son cerveau, s'était mise à briller vivement, éclairant les coins sombres de ses pensées. Tout était devenu d'un coup si limpide, si évident. Aenelia se révolta intérieurement. Elle n'était pas digne de porter l'uniforme de l'Ubiqtorat. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

_- Y'a quoi, Aené, tu as l'air bizarre ?_ s'enquit une petite voix.  
_- Tout va bien, ma puce_, répondit-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

Elle porta les mains dans ses poches et les fouilla, cherchant fébrilement quelque chose. Après avoir mit ses habits sans dessus dessous, elle se résigna : elle devait certainement avoir oublié son ComLink en partant de chez elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le professeur de danse qui quittait la pièce.

_- Pardon, citoyenne... il y a un visiophone quelque part ?  
- Au fond du couloir, à droite !  
- Merci beaucoup !_

Daphné lui tira une de ses manches.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Viens avec moi, ma puce..._

Elle entraîna rapidement la petite avec elle et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.  
Aenelia fit face à l'appareil et tapota quelques codes d'identification. L'appareil émit quelques bruits des plus étranges, avant de joindre le numéro que la jeune fille avait demandé. Un visage apparut sur l'écran, fatigué.

_- Aenelia ?_ fit Vandithir, étonné.  
_- Van... je connais le point faible de l'officier Drek.  
- Je ne comprends pas ?  
- Il n'en parle que rarement, et encore le fait-il avec les personnes dont il a toute confiance. Sa fille. Si ces maudits rebelles sont au courant... Je suis avec sa fille, Daphné, au croisement de la 103° et de la 47°, niveau 52. Une école de danse. Vandithir !_  
_- Je vous envoie une escouade immédiatement_, rassura Vandithir. _Daphné est déjà en sécurité si elle est avec toi._

Un bruit.  
Dans le couloir.  
Aenelia portait déjà la main sur son étui à blaster, dissimulé sous les plis de son vêtement civil. Il n'y avait plus rien mais le silence du couloir était pesant, lourd de menaces. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Daphné, angoissée, chercha la main de la jeune fille.

_- Aenelia ?_ demanda une petite voix plaintive.  
_- Vandithir !_  
_- J'ai entendu, Aenelia ! Les renforts sont en route. Fais attention à toi !_

La communication s'éteignit dans un chuintement. Aenelia s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et lui sourit, tout en lui caressant ses longs cheveux. Sa voix est douce comme du miel.

_- Tout va bien, ma chérie.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Aené ?  
- Il y a des gens méchants qui en ont après nous, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Tout se passera bien si tu fais ce que je dis. Tu as confiance en moi ?  
- Oui,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je t'aime, ma puce. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.  
- C'est promis ?  
- C'est promis, Daphné._

Une ombre apparut au fond du couloir, et elle n'avait pas l'air bienveillante. De là où elle était, Aenelia apercevait le reflet froid et dur d'un blaster.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ lança-t-elle, menaçante.  
_- Des gens peu recommandables. Donnez-nous la petite, maintenant.  
- Vous êtes soit inconscient, soit fou pour souiller de votre présence le Centre Impérial.  
- Modérez vos paroles ou nous allons devenir très méchants._

Plusieurs silhouettes rejoignirent la première, toutes avec des armes, en bandoulière ou à la main. Leurs regards brillaient d'une lueur assassine.

_- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une vermine rebelle, qui plus est non humaine... _cracha-t-elle d'un ton hautain et méprisant.  
_- Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas le choix !_ continua la voix, agacée. _Donnez-nous la petite ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !_  
_- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, dans ce cas.  
- Dans ce cas... avec plaisir, femelle._

Des rayons paralysants plurent sur Aenelia et sa protégée. Mais les rebelles étaient trop loin pour que leurs tirs soient réellement efficaces. La jeune fille avait déjà dégainé et protégeait Daphné de son corps. Elle visa et tira plusieurs fois, rapidement. Au fond du couloir, plusieurs silhouettes tombèrent au sol en criant. Son arme n'était pas réglée sur le mode paralysant. Pas de pitié pour ces terroristes.

_- Reste bien derrière moi, chérie !_ cria Aenelia.

Les soldats rebelles avaient progressé dans le couloir et la situation devenait intenable. Les tirs se faisaient plus précis chaque seconde. La jeune fille décocha plusieurs tirs sur les néons qui s'éteignirent en série. Le couloir était maintenant plongé dans une semi pénombre. Elle ajusta quelques autres tirs au jugé, dont certains firent mouche. Elle entraîna la fillette rapidement vers un autre couloir qui leur faisait face.

_- Cours, Daphné, cours !_

Les rebelles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que leur proie s'échappait. Ils coururent à sa poursuite, bien décidés à ramener la fillette, même si c'était au péril de leur vie. Elna ne leur pardonnerait pas un échec, de toute façon.

_- Mince, un cul de sac !_ s'écria Aenelia.  
_- C'est notre salle de maquillage qui donne sur la scène !  
- Ou ça, Daphné ?_

La petite désigna du doigt une porte sur la gauche.

_- Alors, on y va !_

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce remplie de miroirs et d'outils de maquillage. C'est là que Daphné et ses copines se maquillaient avant de donner une représentation. Au fond de la pièce, un petit couloir donnait sur les coulisses de la scène. Aenelia referma la porte derrière elle, qu'elle barricada avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cela n'arrêterait pas longtemps des hommes déterminés, mais leur accorderait un peu de temps.

_- Qui c'est, Aené, les méchants messieurs ?_

La jeune femme venait de pousser un meuble imposant contre la porte. Elle ne se serait pas crûe pouvoir faire un tel effort, mais pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, Aenelia aurait fait bien plus encore.

_- C'est..._ haleta-t-elle... _des gens qui n'aiment pas l'Empire et qui veulent faire du mal à notre Empereur... et à tous les gens qui sont avec lui._  
_- Mais ça existe, des gens comme ça ?  
- Oh oui, chérie... malheureusement.  
- Pourquoi les soldats y les arrêtent pas ?  
- Parce que les vilains hommes se cachent très bien, ils ont peur de l'Empereur._  
_- C'est eux qui font exploser les bombes, comme on voit sur l'Holovision ?  
- Oui, ma puce.  
- J'aimerais que l'Empereur les punissent tous !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie. Il s'en occupe, _répondit Aenelia en souriant.

Des coups sourds retentirent, suivis de jurons. Derrière la porte, les rebelles commencèrent à mitrailler la porte de lasers, affaiblissant la porte et ce qui la bloquait, pour mieux l'enfoncer. Une voix forte se fit entendre.

_- Femelle, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !_

Aenelia se tourna vers sa protégée.

_- N'écoute pas ce que dit le monsieur. Il ne nous arrivera rien._

Daphné hocha la tête faiblement.

_- Il faut y aller, maintenant._

Elle donna sa main à la petite et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce par le petit couloir. La porte n'allait pas tarder à céder, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Après plusieurs mètres dans un corridor pas plus éclairé qu'un estomac de Sarlaac, ils débouchèrent sur la scène. C'était un large espace d'une dizaine de mètres de longueur sur la moitié de large, estima Aenelia. Lustré et ciré, le parquet de bois reflétait milles lumières.

_- Attention Daphné !_

Elle se jeta sur la petite et la coucha au sol. Un tir paralysant explosa non loin d'elle. Aenelia roula avec la petite jusqu'au bord de la scène et se réfugia dans la fosse aux musiciens. La situation n'était pas très brillante s'ils n'arrivaient pas très vite à quitter la salle. La jeune fille osa un regard vers le haut de la salle. Comme un théâtre des temps anciens, la salle s'organisait en hauteur et en hémicycle autour de la scène. Des petites silhouettes s'agitaient devant la grande porte centrale à doubles battants. Décidément, ces maudits terroristes étaient partout !

_- Daphné, j'ai besoin de toi..._

La petite était tremblante de peur, la tête contre la poitrine d'Aenelia, la serrant très fort contre elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, cependant.

_- Sais-tu s'il y a une autre sortie ?_

Les yeux de Daphné clignèrent à plusieurs reprises, sous la réflexion.

_- La prof de danse, elle passe toujours par derrière, mais je sais pas où.  
- Par derrière ?_ demanda Aenelia, intéressée.

La petite fille fit un signe du menton, désignant une porte étroite à l'extrémité de la scène. Aenelia ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

_- Merci ma puce._  
Pour accéder à cette maudite porte, il fallait se mettre à découvert. La jeune femme grimaça de colère. Est-ce qu'elle ferait courir ce risque à la petite ?

_- Daphné, il va falloir être une grande fille. Quand je te le dirais, tu courras vers la porte, tu l'ouvriras et tu m'attendras derrière. Il ne t'arrivera rien, tu me fais toujours confiance ?_  
_- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Empêcher les vilains messieurs de nous tirer dessus._

Daphné était pâle et lança un faible sourire à l'attention d'Aenelia. Les silhouettes menaçantes s'étaient postées en hauteur, guettant le moindre signe. Des bruits rapprochés provenaient de la petite salle de maquillage qu'ils venaient de quitter. Quoi qu'ils voulussent faire, il fallait qu'ils le fassent vite, à présent. Aenelia porta la petite fille et la posa sur le bord de la scène.

_- Vas-y, Daphné, cours, cours !_

Dans la seconde, elle pointa son blaster vers les formes, dissimulées derrière les rangées. Elle fit feu rapidement et régulièrement pour obliger les rebelles à rester cachés. Ses tirs n'atteignirent aucun ennemi mais leur précision empêcha toute riposte. Elle avait bien pensé à viser les lustres, pour plonger la salle dans la pénombre, mais il y en avait malheureusement un peu trop. Quand elle tourna la tête vers Daphné, celle-ci avait disparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aenelia se sentit rassurée. Elle jeta un oeil rapide sur son bracelet-montre : déjà dix minutes qu'elle avait contacté Vandithir, que faisait-il ?

_- Aené !  
_  
Derrière la porte, la petite silhouette s'inquiétait. Passé la surprise, les rebelles reprenaient confiance en eux et osaient à leur tour riposter. Des bruits de pas dans le petit couloir, derrière la scène. La situation se compliquait de seconde en seconde.

_- Ne bouge pas, chérie, j'arrive !_

Elle lança encore une dernière salve sur les fauteuils situés en hauteur. Puis elle sauta d'elle-même sur la scène en bois, avant de tenter un sprint vers la porte ouverte où Daphné l'attendait. Ca passait ou ça cassait, maintenant...  
La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte quand un tir savamment ajusté la toucha au mollet gauche. Ce n'était pas un tir paralysant. Aenelia hurla de douleur et dans le même temps, Daphné aussi. Elle acheva sa course sur le ventre, sans pouvoir se mettre à l'abri derrière cette maudite porte qui la narguait, à moins d'un mètre de là. A peine un mètre. Incroyable comme un petit mètre pouvait changer le cours des choses.

_- Aené ! Aené !_ pleura la petite fille.

Du sang coulait le long de sa blessure mal cautérisée. La douleur faisait vaciller la jeune fille. Pendant quelques secondes, un voile blanc lui tomba sur les yeux et elle ne pu rien faire, même pas penser. Quand elle recouvra ses esprits, même pas une ou deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit Daphné qui pleurait, des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, venant du couloir et une salve de lasers qui crépitaient autour d'elle, faisant cramer le beau plancher. Ces rebelles étaient décidément de piètres tireurs. Cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Et puis, elle n'allait pas abandonner sa petite Daphné maintenant. Pas tant qu'il lui restait un soupçon d'énergie. Elle se força à ramper sur le parquet, oubliant la douleur et se concentrant sur l'image de sa protégée. Daphné criait pour l'encourager.  
Quand un deuxième tir la toucha au bras. Il fallait que ça arrive. Ces bâtards continuaient à lui tirer dessus, malgré qu'elle ne soit plus une menace pour eux. Aenelia hurla à nouveau, et dans ce cri déchirant, un début de panique. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder sa nouvelle plaie au bras. Le laser avait cautérisé la blessure, mais pas pour longtemps. Déjà, des gouttes de sang perlaient autour de la plaie. Aenelia ne sentait plus son bras et sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyr. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à se refermer sur elle-même, à s'évanouir pour oublier la souffrance. Mais ce n'était qu'une fuite dictée par son corps, non par son esprit. Mais c'était tellement plus facile. Ne plus penser à rien, s'envoler, partir, sombrer dans l'abîme noir et profond de l'inconscience. Oublier tout, oublier Drek... son visage s'imprima dans son cerveau, aussi nettement qu'une photographie. Drek... non, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Il comptait sur elle, en ce moment. Elle avait des choses à faire, et elle les ferait. Pour l'officier Drek. Elle eut un sursaut d'énergie. Ses yeux qui s'étaient refermés s'ouvrirent avec une force bestiale, fixant la porte et la sécurité qu'elle trouverait derrière. Lentement, en s'aidant de son bras et de sa jambe encore valide, elle progressa jusqu'à l'entrebâillement de la porte, laissant derrière elle une coulée de sang. Elle y était presque. Elle poussa un grognement indistinct et mit le haut de son corps à l'abri. Avec l'aide de Daphné, elle passa bientôt ses jambes aussi. Les rebelles, désabusés, venaient de cesser de tirer, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour la rater.

_- Aené, Aené, tu es blessée !  
- C'est... pas grave... je m'en sortirais_, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
_- Tu as plein de sang partout,_ pleurnicha Daphné.  
_- Ma puce... essaye de... fermer la porte… à clef.  
- Oui, oui !_

Rassemblant ses forces éparses, Aenelia se mit dos contre le mur. La douleur était revenue, en fait elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. Une douleur atroce chaque fois que les muscles de la jeune fille tremblaient, chaque fois qu'involontairement, son corps sursautait.

_- C'est fait Aené... on fait quoi maintenant ?  
- La voix de la petite fille était frêle et paniquée.  
- Ma puce..._

Aenelia se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour la petite, désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus se mouvoir et le moindre mot lui arrachait une onde de pure souffrance. Avant de ne plus pouvoir rien faire, il fallait qu'elle conseille Daphné.

_- Il faut que tu ailles te cacher... tu sais ? Comme quand tu t'amuses avec tes copines. Il faut que tu te caches bien, très bien, pour que personne ne te trouve. Imagine-toi que c'est un jeu... tu peux faire ça pour moi ?  
- Je veux pas te quitter !  
- Daphné, les méchants hommes ne me feront rien si tu te caches bien. Je compte sur toi, n'est ce pas ? Je peux compter sur toi ?_

La fillette hocha la tête, malheureuse et prête à fondre en larmes.

_- Aenelia, je veux pas que les méchants te fassent du mal...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie._

Elle la regarda tendrement et lui caressa le menton. Ce geste lui arracha un nouveau cri, qu'elle étouffa par défi et par fierté. Ses yeux clignèrent de douleur.

_- Daphné... il faut que tu prennes ça._  
Elle fit suivre le regard de la petite jusqu'à son blaster.  
_- Je peux pas !_ paniqua la petite fille.  
_- Prends cette arme, je sais que tu peux t'en servir. Fais-moi plaisir._

Des deux mains tremblantes, Daphné ramassa la petite arme. Elle n'était pas bien lourde et n'importe qui aurait pu la manier avec facilité. Qui plus est, la petite fille avait déjà reçu des cours théoriques d'armement pendant ses premières années de jeunesses impériales.

_- Et maintenant, va !  
- Je t'aime, Aené !  
- Moi aussi..._

Aenelia ferma les yeux pour inciter la petite à partir. Après quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna en pleurant, à la recherche d'une cachette. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit d'elle : elle avait disparu. Aenelia avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir n'était plus interrompu que par ses halètements de douleur...

La porte vola en éclat.  
Un grand extra-terrestre baraqué… un Trandoshan ?... s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il avait de larges épaules et des yeux noirs qui brillaient comme la mort. C'est tout ce qu'Aenelia pu remarquer tellement elle avait mal. L'humanoïde s'agenouilla.

_- Où est la petite ?  
- Vous... ne la trouverez... jamais._  
_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une femelle de ton espèce. Parle !  
- Diantre... quelle... galanterie_, se força-t-elle à parler._  
- Très bien._

Il plongea son doigt dans la plaie ensanglantée. Aenelia hurla.

_- Tu as mal ? Parle et tout s'arrête !_

La douleur était inimaginable. Tout simplement au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à présent. Ses poumons explosèrent sous le hurlement, qui continua bien après que le rebelle ait retiré son doigt de la blessure. Aenelia versa des larmes de souffrance... de souffrance et de haine.

_- Vive... l'Empire ! Vous mourrez... tous !_

Elle lui cracha sur le visage, c'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était à bout de force et de toute façon, elle allait bientôt mourir. Autant que ce soit dans l'honneur. Devant un tel affront, le rebelle lui décocha un formidable coup de poing au niveau du menton. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle cracha du sang.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, femelle._

Il leva son arme et la pointa sur la tempe d'Aenelia, à demi inconsciente...

_- Adieu !_

Les murs du couloir résonnèrent d'une funeste déflagration...

Bientôt, d'autres déflagrations se firent entendre. Mais elles n'étaient pas rebelles. De nombreux corps ennemis tombèrent avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient sous le feu des Forces Impériales de l'Ubiqtorat. Les prenant à revers, avec précision et efficacité, ils nettoyèrent la vermine terroriste aussi facilement qu'un nid de rats. Il n'y eut aucun survivant et aucun rebelle ne réussit à prendre la fuite. A la tête de l'escouade impériale, Vandithir. Son regard fouilla les nombreux cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, cherchant une silhouette particulière, sans la trouver. Sur le coté de la scène, une porte était défoncée. Vandithir fit signe à deux des soldats, leur ordonnant de le suivre. Il s'approcha des restes de la porte avec une terrible appréhension. L'air empestait la chair brûlée. Vandithir n'était pas un combattant, loin de la, et cette odeur lui répugnait au plus haut point. Il faisait de terribles efforts pour maîtriser son haut-le-coeur. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il enjamba les débris, prenant garde de ne pas se blesser. Les deux soldats le suivirent rapidement. Dans la pénombre, Vandithir distingua une silhouette sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait plus, la mort venait de prendre son dû. Le soldat derrière l'analyste alluma une puissante lampe qu'il pointa sur le couloir, éclairant le terrible drame.

Le corps était celui d'un rebelle humanoïde à la forte carrure. Près du corps, Aenelia, sérieusement blessée, déployait ses ultimes forces pour rester consciente. Elle souriait faiblement mais ne regardait pas Vandithir. Elle regardait une petite fille, à quelques mètres d'elle. Une petite fille courageuse qui tenait dans ses petites mains une arme, encore chaude. Daphné fixait l'arme, incrédule, effrayée. La scène se figea. Elle sembla durer une éternité. Personne n'osait bouger, tout le monde semblait paralysé. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux secondes, après quoi, Vandithir hurla sa joie.

_- Aenelia !_

Comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc, la petite Daphné lâcha l'arme qui venait de donner la mort au rebelle et se précipita vers Aenelia. Elle la prit dans ses petits bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Aenelia ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer aussi. Même Vandithir trouva la scène touchante, n'osant intervenir. Aujourd'hui, Daphné avait failli perdre sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Et cet amour, elle venait de le prouver. Même si pour cela, elle avait donné la mort à un être. Même si pour cela, elle avait sacrifié une partie de son innocence...

**Chapitre 11. Capture**

Friner était en poste sur le stardestroyer depuis maintenant onze ans. La charge de commandant lui était nouvelle, car il avait stagné au grade de capitaine bien trop longtemps. Friner, obstiné et patient, avait toujours gardé l'espoir d'être promu par son ancien commandant : Gerfin. Mais le temps passait et il se rendait compte que Gerfin ne nourrissait à son égard que froideur et dédain. Un jour cependant, la donne avait changé suite à une affaire compromettante avec une certaine cadette... Aenelia Solaris. Gerfin avait été prié de prendre sa retraite plus tôt que prévu, Friner était devenu le nouveau commandant et Aenelia avait brûlé les étapes pour enfin devenir son capitaine, non sans quelques mérites, avant de le quitter pour les Renseignements Impériaux.

C'était un poste dont il tirait sa plus grande fierté. Il avait vécu quelques batailles et de nombreuses échauffourées avec les forces dissidentes. Et son expérience n'avait fait que grandir avec le temps. Quand on le prévint qu'un message codé de la plus haute importance était parvenu à l'Errinic, il ne perdit pas une seconde.

« **SEGP10-03-2003 ; ICON ; 04:56BMUT ; 00.40RMUT**  
Mission compromise. Abandonnez toute activité. Navette rebelle quitte l'atmosphère.  
Secteur Y-21. Priorité absolue pour sa capture. Faites vite. Bonne chance. Trans/E.E. »

_- Arrêtez immédiatement toutes les manoeuvres de l'Errinic !_ ordonna le commandant d'une voix puissante.  
Le message fut répercuté dans les secondes.  
_- Nous avons encore un transport en approche, Commandant._  
_- Déroutez-le, alors, vite !  
- A vos ordres...  
- Moteurs à pleine puissance, cap vers le secteur Y-21,_ continua-t-il. _Message à tous les canonniers : ordre de n'ouvrir le feu sous aucun prétexte. Je veux cette navette intacte. Message à l'équipe de coordination des faisceaux tracteurs : ordre de capturer toute navette en partance de Tatooine. Activez tous vos faisceaux car elle ne doit pas nous échapper, vous en répondriez de vos vies._  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix en contrebas de la passerelle s'éleva.  
_- Commandant ! Nous survolons le secteur..._

Frappée de plein fouet par les faisceaux d'or des deux soleils jumeaux, Tatooine miroitait comme un troisième astre. La luminosité de la planète se trouvait accentuée par la réverbération des rayons solaires sur le sable des plaines désertiques. Un jaune d'un vif insoutenable agressait les présomptueux qui osaient porter leur regard sur sa flamboyante parure. Il n'était pas rare que les humains, aux yeux plus chétifs que les autres espèces, s'équipent de lunettes de protection pour l'admirer depuis l'espace. Tatooine était décidément une planète inhospitalière.  
Un point émergea lentement du décor, infime grain de poussière.  
Le point devint graduellement une tâche, la tâche une forme, la forme une silhouette et la silhouette celle d'une minuscule navette. Dédaignant répondre aux appels impériaux qui lui sommaient de s'identifier et de se plier aux règles de la circulation orbitale, la navette fonçait tête baissée vers l'immensité de l'espace. La liberté était proche, toute proche.  
Mais tout espoir disparut quand les étoiles furent masquées par l'ombre imposante d'un destroyer impérial en attente d'acquisition de cible. David contre Goliath. Mais qu'aurait pu faire David contre ce monstre de technologie et d'acier ? Un monstre froid et dénué de pitié, indestructible et impitoyable. Un jouet sans âme et sans remords, manipulé par des êtres également sans remords. Des êtres qui étaient décidés à imposer la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie, même par la force, décidés à éliminer le terrorisme aveugle jusqu'au dernier de ses retranchements. Bref, la navette pilotée par Elna n'avait aucune chance.  
Le destroyer, qui avait une marge d'avance, vint se placer directement sur la trajectoire de la navette, dont la fenêtre de manoeuvre était amoindrie par la sortie atmosphérique. Il projeta simultanément la totalité de ses faisceaux tracteurs sur sa proie, car il n'était pas question qu'elle lui échappe. Le poisson était ferré, il fallait le ramener dans l'épuisette du pêcheur, maintenant. Lentement et sûrement. Il eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, déclenchant ses moteurs à intervalles irréguliers et soutenus, il n'avait pas une chance sur mille de se défaire des grappins magnétiques qui l'entraînaient vers son destin.

L'officier Drek souriait.  
Elna était décomposée mais furieuse.  
_- C'est... fini pour vous... Elna... _souffla-t-il.  
_- Non... non, NON ! _  
Elle avait hurlé ce dernier mot avec une telle haine que l'officier prit peur.  
_- Je vous tuerais avant, Drek !  
- Vous ne le ferez pas. Je suis... votre monnaie d'échange, en quelque sorte. Moi contre votre vie. C'est un marché... raisonnable, somme toute._  
Elna cracha plusieurs insultes dans une langue que l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat ne compris pas de suite. Une sorte de vieux langage Corellien, qui amenait des informations précieuses sur l'origine de la belle mais... vénéneuse terroriste.

Sur l'Errinic...  
_- Faisceaux en mode acquisition..._  
La voix, celle d'un jeune aspirant en stage, claironna :  
_- Faisceaux activés ! Ordinateur en mode automatique. Arrimage dans deux minutes et vingt secondes, hangar B4. Commandant ?  
- Parfait._  
Le front du Commandant se dérida tandis qu'un léger sourire naquit sur son visage.  
_- Essayez de prendre contact avec la navette.  
- A vos ordres._  
Un autre aspirant, la marine en était remplie, tapota sur un écran tactile.  
_- Navette rebelle, navette rebelle, ici le destroyer impérial Errinic !_  
Un long grésillement s'ensuivit, qui n'était pas bon signe. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le commandant lui-même qui prit la parole.  
_- Navette rebelle, je sais pertinemment que vous nous entendez, ici le commandant Friner !_  
Il laissa quelques secondes filer.  
_- Vous avez à votre bord quelqu'un que nous tenons à récupérer. Ne lui faites aucun mal et nous vous accorderons la vie, ainsi qu'un traitement compatissant, pour peu que vous vous soumettiez à l'Ordre Nouveau. Je répète : ne touchez pas à l'officier Drek Svar !_  
Un court grésillement, de meilleure augure.  
_- Ici Elna, des forces libres de la Rébellion. Je vois que vous avez les cartes en main.  
- Parlez, Elna.  
- Je veux votre promesse d'homme qu'il ne me sera fait aucun mal si j'accède à votre requête. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterais pas à m'emparer de la vie de votre officier, et de la mienne dans le même temps. La mort ne me fait pas peur, la souffrance, oui. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_  
Le commandant accentua son sourire.  
_- Parfaitement, Elna. Vous avez ma parole d'homme. Préparez vous à l'arrimage, débarrassez-vous de vos armes et n'opposez aucune résistance. Bien reçu ?  
- Ai-je le choix, Commandant ?_  
Ce dernier jugea bon de couper la transmission. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner et il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec une terroriste. De plus, il doutait vraiment qu'un traitement de faveur lui soit accordé, même s'il appuyait lui-même dans ce sens. L'Empire ne ferait de toute façon aucun cas de son opinion.  
_- Arrimage dans une minute et quinze secondes._

La navette était redevenue un grain de poussière en comparaison avec la masse énorme du destroyer. La bouche grande ouverte, ce dernier s'apprêtait à avaler le frêle esquif.  
Une explosion.  
Plusieurs explosions.

A quelques lieues, une petite flotte de vaisseaux rebelles venait d'apparaître.  
Immédiatement et simultanément, plusieurs torpilles avaient été tirées en direction du destroyer impérial. Certaines heurtèrent son bouclier principal, d'autres furent même détruites en vol par le système de contre missiles. Mais quelques unes arrivèrent là où elles étaient programmées pour arriver. La première explosa précisément entre la navette rebelle et le destroyer. Les suivantes s'abattirent sur le bouclier, juste en dessous des émetteurs de faisceaux tracteurs. Pendant une seconde, peut-être moins, leur efficacité fut réduite de moitié, certains faisceaux perdirent même leur cible, aveugles.  
Elna réagit instantanément. Elle ne se demanda ni pourquoi ni comment, ce genre de questions ne viendrait qu'après. Bien après. Sa main abattit le levier de puissance, instinctivement, tandis qu'avec l'autre main, elle empoignait fermement les commandes de la navette, qui hurlaient et tremblaient sous la vitesse et la pression. Quand l'ombre du destroyer quitta enfin son champ de vision, elle sourit intérieurement. Moteurs à plein régime, Elna fixa son cap vers le salut, vers ses frères et ses soeurs d'arme.

**Chapitre 12. Engagement de la bataille**

A bord du destroyer impérial, la confusion fut totale pendant quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes. Des ordres lancés fermement rétablirent la situation et une discipline de fer reprit possession du navire. Tout ce qui devait être effectué rapidement fut effectué, au millième de seconde, dans la précision la plus absolue. C'est vrai, le commandant et ses hommes venaient de pêcher par orgueil. L'effet tunnel s'était emparé de chacun d'eux et l'attention focalisée sur la petite navette rebelle, personne n'avait réagit à temps, c'est à dire immédiatement après la sortie en hyperespace de la flottille rebelle.  
Mais c'était du passé, dorénavant.

_- Tous les canonniers à leur poste !  
- Boucliers à 99,8 , commandant ! (_il était communément admis que la puissance énergétique d'un champs ne pouvait mathématiquement atteindre les 100, une partie infime de l'énérgie se dissipant malheureusement dans les nombreux relais et circuits_)  
- Faites décoller tous les escadrons de chasseurs Tie !  
- En avant lente vers la formation ennemie, intensifiez les boucliers avant !  
- Générateurs d'énergie au maximum !  
- Prenez contact avec les garnisons de Tatooine, qu'elles nous fassent parvenir leurs escadrons de défense immédiatement !  
- Les senseurs détectent quatre vaisseaux dont deux lourds, ces derniers viennent de larguer leurs chasseurs._  
Friner serra les dents.  
_- Que l'Empereur nous vienne en aide !_

Au loin, quatre vaisseaux rebelles, deux corvettes corelliennes et deux croiseurs calamaris, faisaient face au puissant destroyer impérial. Conscients de leur supériorité numérique, les rebelles faisaient front avec une arrogance toute visible. Les uns après les autres, prenant leur temps, ils enclenchèrent les boucliers des différents vaisseaux.

Un message laconique parvint à l'Errinic :  
_- Rendez-vous, maintenant. Abaissez vos boucliers et laissez-vous aborder !_  
Friner eut envie de lancer à ces sales rebelles quelques insultes bien nourries, mais il n'en fit rien. Gardant son calme, il répondit froidement et avec une pointe de dérision :  
_- Vos renforts arrivent rapidement, j'espère ? Vous n'avez pas la prétention quand même d'attaquer un stardestroyer armé jusqu'aux dents ? Oui ? Bon, je serais magnanime aujourd'hui : je vous laisserais filer. Bien évidemment, nous ne voulons qu'une chose et nous l'aurons._  
_- L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est et restera avec nous, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. Bien. Je constate que les Impériaux ont toujours la tête aussi dure. Ils ne voient pas arriver la défaite quand ils devraient la voir. Préparez-vous à mourir, maintenant !_  
_- Aucun sens de l'humour, décidément, ces terroristes._  
Une vague discrète de rire passa sur la passerelle inférieure, située en contrebas et de chaque cotés de la passerelle du commandant.  
_- Combien de temps avant le contact ? Les garnisons ont-elles répondu ?  
- A l'instant, commandant. L'Errinic sera à portée de tir dans trois minutes. Toutes les garnisons ont répondu. Leurs escadrons sont en route. Il faudra compter dix minutes pour la garnison la plus proche, Mos Esley et une vingtaine de minutes pour les garnisons situées de l'autre coté de Tatooine.  
- Merci, lieutenant. Nous allons leur montrer ce que nous valons !  
- Les chasseurs rebelles sont en approche, commandant.  
- Envoyez nos escadrons de Tie à leur rencontre.  
- Commandant... ils sont en infériorité numérique, qu'espérez vous qu'ils accomplissent ?  
- Je le sais très bien, lieutenant ! La question n'est pas là, la question est : combien de temps pourront-ils tenir avant que nous recevions les renforts planétaires ?  
- Mmm...  
- L'Errinic aura déjà fort à faire quand les deux croiseurs calamaris lui tomberont dessus, dans quelques minutes. Il faut absolument éviter que nos boucliers se fassent harceler si tôt par cette racaille de chasseurs rebelles ! Mais je comprends votre hésitation, beaucoup de nos pilotes y resteront. Si ça peut vous rassurer, faites approcher l'Errinic en lisière du combat et épaulez nos chasseurs de quelques tirs savamment ajustés.  
- Merci, commandant._

_- Annoncez clairement à chaque pilote mes consignes. Pas de risques inutiles, le nombre d'appareils rebelles détruits m'importe peu, ce n'est pas le facteur de la victoire. Qu'ils poussent leurs chasseurs à fond et jouent avec leurs adversaires. Plus longtemps ils tiendront, meilleures seront les chances de l'Errinic._

_- Bien._

Les six escadrons appartenant à l'Errinic, quatre composés de simples chasseurs Tie et deux composés des touts nouveaux chasseurs Tie Interceptor, soixante-douze appareils flambants neuf au total, s'éloignèrent rapidement. Ils avaient reçu pour consigne de se rendre en avant de la vague d'assaut des chasseurs ennemis, avec pour espoir de les retenir le plus de temps possible et de les empêcher d'harceler le destroyer Impérial. Les chasseurs Tie étaient connus à travers la galaxie pour leur fragilité et leur faible puissance de tir. Les chasseurs Interceptor quant à eux, de fabrication plus récente, pouvaient se targuer de valoir, voir d'être supérieurs aux meilleurs chasseurs rebelles. Mais les six escadrons réunis en une seule et même masse d'attaque représentaient une menace à prendre au sérieux. Les rebelles avaient dépêché la majorité de leurs ailes X et A, deux cents chasseurs au total, pour réduire les rangs de chasseurs impériaux.  
Les deux imposants croiseurs calamari, accompagnés d'une corvette, s'étaient mis en branle, droit sur le destroyer, avec pour intention de le réduire en miettes. Seule la dernière corvette corellienne restait en retrait, observant la scène avec intérêt.

_- Pourquoi reste-t-elle en retrait ?_ questionna un jeune lieutenant.  
Le commandant Friner expliqua d'une voix grave.  
_- Parce que l'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est à son bord et qu'ils l'estiment trop précieux pour engager le vaisseau dans la bataille. Voilà la vraie raison._

Desnea, le jeune commandant de la flottille rebelle, avait outrepassé ses ordres, qui consistaient à récupérer Elna et son prisonnier. Conscient de la supériorité numérique de ses forces, il avait pêché par orgueil, ordonnant contre l'avis de ses subordonnés l'attaque du destroyer impérial. Il espérait beaucoup de cette attaque : la destruction de l'Errinic, une gifle pour l'Empire et par-là même, son nom dans une page d'histoire, qui sait ? Bon gré, mal gré, les vaisseaux de l'Alliance se dirigeaient à pleine puissance vers le fier destroyer de l'Empire.

_- Desnea, vous êtes fous !_  
La voix était fatiguée, mais la fatigue ne pouvait masquer sa fraîcheur et sa beauté.  
_- Elna, laissez-moi faire ce que je dois faire !  
- Mais vous risquez gros, commandant_, souffla une voix exaspérée. _Cette bataille n'était pas prévue. Pourquoi ne pas vous cantonner aux ordres, mon Dieu !  
- J'ai aujourd'hui une chance de marquer un point face aux impériaux, et je vais saisir cette chance, Elna. C'est ainsi que nous gagnerons la guerre et pas en nous enfuyant lâchement chaque fois que nous repérons une trace de ces maudits !  
- Il y aura d'autres occasions, Desnea !  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est aujourd'hui ! Votre mission est achevée, vous l'avez mené avec succès. Laissez-moi maintenant mener la mienne ! Vous resterez en retrait de la bataille, puisque vous avez peur, ne vous inquiétez pas._  
La communication se coupa.  
Un officier vint à sa rencontre.  
_- Le destroyer sera à portée de tir dans quelques minutes. Vos ordres ?  
- Détachez nos escadrilles d'ailes X en avant. Qu'ils se dirigent vers le destroyer immédiatement. Faites-les suivre de la seconde corvette corellienne. Le facteur de la victoire, c'est le temps. Nous sommes en zone impériale, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'y rester trop longtemps. Dépêchons-nous d'apprendre à l'Errinic les bonnes manières !  
- A vos ordres.  
- Portez la puissance de nos moteurs à son maximum. Dérivez la moitié de l'énergie des boucliers vers les armes. Exécution ! _

Le combat entre les chasseurs venait de débuter, en amont du destroyer. Des myriades d'étincelles naissaient dans le vide de l'espace pour mourir aussi soudainement. On aurait dit un gigantesque feu d'artifices. Les premiers rapports faisaient état, comme Friner l'envisageait, d'une grosse infériorité numérique pour l'Empire, presque du trois contre un. Et l'infériorité numérique des chasseurs Tie présageait d'un grave handicap. Non content d'être moins nombreux, il fallait se rendre compte à l'évidence qu'ils étaient aussi moins efficaces, car moins armés et moins solides. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas leurs égaux quant à la vitesse pure. Et c'est sur ce dernier point que le commandant espérait jouer. Il fallait absolument que les pilotes arrachent les tripes de leurs appareils, s'ils voulaient survivre assez longtemps pour donner une chance à l'Errinic.

En lisière du combat, le destroyer faisait feu de tous ses canons pour assister le combat à mort que se livraient les chasseurs de l'Empire et ceux de l'Alliance. Peu de ses tirs atteignaient réellement leurs buts, malgré les réflexes des officiers opérateurs, couplés aux servomoteurs des canons qui les anticipaient. La vitesse des engins rebelles était trop grande, et leurs manoeuvres trop imprévisibles. Cependant, la présence du mastodonte d'acier à leurs cotés renforçait la détermination et la foi des pilotes impériaux. A l'inverse, cette présence pesait dans le coeur des rebelles, qui n'osaient pas s'approcher de trop près. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, le destroyer ne pouvait empêcher l'inévitable de se produire...

_- Commandant, nos chasseurs Tie sont proches de l'annihilation totale.  
- Je sais.  
- Aussi nombreux soient les chasseurs rebelles détruits, il semblerait malheureusement qu'il y en ait toujours autant. Cette vermine...  
- Faites replier les survivants vers la protection de l'Errinic.  
- Très bien, _lâcha une voix triste._  
- Préparons nous pour le choc frontal, qui ne devrait tarder, maintenant.  
- Commandant, les premiers escadrons planétaires arrivent !  
- Ah ! Qu'ils viennent en renfort des derniers chasseurs Tie, qui ne manqueront pas d'être pourchassés par ces misérables rebelles. Bonne nouvelle, assurément !_

Les ailes X fonçaient dans le vide de l'espace, pourchassant et traquant les derniers impériaux et leurs frêles chasseurs. Tout à l'ivresse de leur bataille âprement gagnée, ils ne virent pas les premiers moucherons d'acier sortirent de l'atmosphère de Tatooine. Quand ils les aperçurent enfin, il était trop tard pour se replier sans pertes. Ils firent front, conscients que la maîtrise de la situation leur échappait à chaque seconde qui passait. Et la proximité de l'Errinic était bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter : de plus en plus de chasseurs rebelles se faisaient toucher par ses tirs impitoyables. Mais bientôt, les premiers tirs des croiseurs calamaris vinrent rétablir la situation, et les chasseurs rebelles redoublèrent d'ardeur et d'énergie.

Les premières salves de turbo lasers s'échangeaient entre le destroyer impérial Errinic et ses ennemis, deux croiseurs calamari armés jusqu'aux dents et bien décidés à remporter la victoire. Ils se trouvaient légèrement en delà de leur proie et leurs premiers tirs rencontrèrent l'écran de protection avant du destroyer, qui avait été augmenté et renforcé pour l'occasion. Ainsi, l'Errinic aurait pu tenir assez longtemps avant que ses boucliers ne cèdent et laissent passer les faisceaux destructeurs, mais ses assaillants ne lui donnèrent pas ce plaisir. Conservant la distance qui les séparait de l'imposant destroyer impérial, ils entamèrent une manoeuvre d'encerclement, glissant vers les flancs de l'Errinic et l'obligeant à réajuster la puissance de ses boucliers, les affaiblissant par la même occasion.

_- Energie des boucliers transférée sur les flancs de l'Errinic !  
- Etat des boucliers ?_ s'enquit Friner.  
_- 67 pour le flanc droit et 72 pour le flanc gauche.  
- Dérivez deux tiers de l'énergie des moteurs vers les boucliers.  
- Mais, commandant... !_ lança son second, stupéfait. _Si nous faisions cela, nous serons gravement handicapé quand nous devrons..._  
- _... fuir ? _intervint sévèrement le commandant. _Rayez ce mot de votre vocabulaire, lieutenant. C'est un mot qui n'a aucune signification dans le jargon impérial. Nous tiendrons le coup... et nous vaincrons.  
- Bien._

**Chapitre 13. Des renforts inattendus**

Crevant les couches atmosphériques comme autant d'oiseaux de bon augure, les chasseurs Tie en provenance des astroports de Mos Espa, Mos Esley, Bestine, Mos Entha, Mos Taike, Wayfar et Anchorhead s'abattirent sur les croiseurs ennemis dans un déluge de lasers. Les rebelles se rendirent compte immédiatement que la situation devenait de moins en moins aisée, au fur et à mesure que les chasseurs impériaux s'abattaient sur eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises car de nombreux autres vaisseaux s'étaient joints à la bataille : contrebandiers, pirates, étrangers, neutres, marchands, explorateurs, mercenaires ! Tous attirés par l'appât du gain. Il n'y avait aucun secret derrière tout ça : dans une lueur de génie, Friner avait promit dans toutes les langues possibles et sur toutes les fréquences imaginables qu'une prime « exorbitante » serait versé à tout appareil se joignant à la bataille pour venir en aide au destroyer impérial l'Errinic. De plus, une prime non moins conséquente devait être versé pour chaque appareil rebelle effectivement détruit. Autant dire que beaucoup d'intéressés avaient répondu présents à l'invitation impériale.

Escortés par de plus faibles chasseurs impériaux, des vaisseaux de toutes tailles et de touts types s'élançaient dans la bataille, au grand désarroi des rebelles pour qui la balance venait définitivement de s'inverser. Dans la mêlée générale, il était difficile de reconnaître qui était qui et qui faisait quoi. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de certaine : les ailes X de la rébellion entamaient un repli vers la protection des immenses coques calamaris aux étranges protubérances, comme des rats rejoignent précipitamment les égouts. A quelques encablures de là, les chasseurs Tie rescapés se joignirent à leurs nouveaux amis, délaissant la protection du destroyer pour un assaut rempli d'espoir sur les croiseurs calamari.

_- Concentrez toute la puissance de tir : abattez et virez l'Errinic pour placer les canons de flancs en position de tir sur le croiseur bâbord !  
- Oui, commandant.  
- Ordonnez à tous nos chasseurs d'attaquer ce croiseur en priorité et informez-en nos alliés temporaires.  
- Mais, commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas mes ordres !_ éclata Friner. _Le facteur de cette bataille est le temps, ne le sentez-vous pas ? Il joue avec nous comme le vent s'amuse avec des fétus de paille. Il agit contre nous et chaque seconde qui passe, nos boucliers agonisent un peu plus. Quand ils cèderont, nous commencerons à subir d'irrémédiables dégâts et il en sera fait de nous, pauvres impériaux !  
- Je comprends.  
- Il faut absolument que d'ici là, nous détruisions un des deux croiseurs ennemis !_

La bataille changea d'ardeur. L'espoir changea de camp.  
Le puissant Errinic se défendait comme un lion en cage. Acculé et blessé, il sortait ses griffes pour infliger de terribles griffures à ses assaillants. Le bouclier du destroyer miroitait de milles couleurs sous les impacts des turbo lasers. Quelquefois nacré de jaune, tantôt irisé de bleu, parfois veiné de rouge, il offrait aux regards découragés un soupçon de réconfort. Mais il devenait évident que le bouclier ne tiendrait plus longtemps, qu'il était à bout de souffle, prêt à lâcher et à laisser l'Errinic totalement démuni.  
La résistance des chasseurs rebelles se résumait à tournoyer autour de leurs protecteurs calamaris, priant pour ne pas être pris en chasse par un pirate ou un contrebandier, aux vaisseaux plus puissants et plus rapides que leurs ailes X. Ils avaient peur, dorénavant, et cette peur même était l'aveu de leur échec. Peur qui se révéla contagieuse : le petit forceur de blocus rebelle sentit le vent tourner et abandonna ses deux grands frères pour rejoindre le refuge de la seconde corvette corellienne, celle où Drek était détenu, sans doute en compagnie de la charmante Elna.

_- Aux chasseurs et vaisseaux qui participent à la bataille, mais dans le mauvais camp !_  
La voix de Desnea était tendue.  
_- Nous n'avons rien à vous offrir, ni argent, ni matériel. L'Empire vous a lâchement acheté dans un moment de peur mais il est encore temps de nous rejoindre ! Nous ne vous promettons rien, pas même l'espoir de vaincre aujourd'hui. Nous combattons pour la liberté et ce désir qui nous anime n'habite pas les coeurs froids et durs des Impériaux ! Vous êtes pirates, contrebandiers, trafiquants, en marge de la société, mais vos coeurs ne peuvent faire la sourde oreille aux cris de désespoir et de souffrance que lance la galaxie ! C'est bien plus qu'un simple appel au secours : c'est l'essence même de la liberté, de la justice et de l'égalité qui est en danger ! Je vous en conjure : aidez-nous... aidez-vous !_  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, Desnea eut la naïveté de croire que son discours allait avoir un impact. Les ondes restèrent libres un instant rempli d'espoir, avant d'être saturées par des rires et moqueries en tout genre. Pirates, mercenaires, contrebandiers, commerçants et autres intervenants extérieurs sentaient pertinemment quelle serait l'issue de la bataille. Et qui plus est, l'appât du gain promit par l'Empire aurait transformé en pilote redoutable le plus neutre des neutres. Le commandant Desnea cracha quelques jurons et coupa brutalement la communication. Son teint était pâle et ses traits fatigués.  
_- Maudits soient-ils ! Savent-ils au moins que nous nous battons pour eux ?  
- Les impériaux ont des arguments... très convaincants, commenta un officier.  
- L'argent, l'argent, l'argent !!!  
- Il va sans dire que ce genre de population se satisfait assez bien du régime impérial. Bien que tout puissant, l'Empereur leur laisse une marge de manoeuvre suffisante pour prospérer. Tatooine en est l'exemple le plus flagrant._  
Desnea observa du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole et hocha la tête en silence. Un rictus de colère traversa son visage.  
_- Je m'attendais à tous les ennemis possibles. Mais pas à l'argent. Maudit !_  
Un bruit de course.  
Le cercle d'officiers qui s'était formé autour du jeune commandant s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser passer un des leurs, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.  
_- Commandant !  
- Parlez, enseigne.  
- Nous venons de perdre... le principal écran déflecteur.  
- Non !_  
Plusieurs officiers furent pris de peur et commencèrent à parler sans y avoir été autorisés.  
_- Silence !_ hurla Desnea. _Des dégâts ?_  
_- La coque subit de lourds dommages. Plusieurs sections du croiseur ont été perdues mais rien de dramatique. Nous dérivons une partie de l'énergie des armes pour lever les boucliers de secours._  
_- Ne faites pas ça !_ ordonna le commandant. _Maintenez la pleine puissance du système d'armement ! Qu'importe les dégâts, il faut réduire au silence le plus vite possible le destroyer impérial !_  
Plusieurs officiers secouèrent la tête négativement.  
_- Les boucliers de l'Errinic résistent, mais ils ne dureront plus longtemps. Une question de secondes, commandant. Notre second croiseur calamari est à peine touché, quant à lui. Son commandant demande à ce que nous nous écartions pour prévenir d'éventuels dégâts critiques._  
_- Parfait. Mais nous restons en place. La fin est proche._  
Quelques officiers chuchotèrent entre eux, visiblement mécontents.  
_- Commandant... ce n'est pas tout.  
- Pardon ?  
- La corvette correllienne « Nemesis » vient de battre en retraite et rejoint son homologue à la lisière de la bataille. Son commandant refuse la communication.  
- Bande de lâches... traîtres,_ expectora Desnea.

Tout à sa colère, le jeune commandant ne sentit pas que le vent de la victoire ne soufflait plus de son coté. Il était peut-être même déjà trop tard, mais Desnea refusait de regarder la réalité en face. Un ancien dicton oublié par le temps et les hommes disait en ces termes : il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir...

**Chapitre 14. Des nouvelles de l'escadron Ender**

_- Espèce de salaupard !_

Emon était un gars qu'on pouvait croire maître de ses nerfs. Mais en cet instant, il était à la limite de la fureur animale. Ses organes bouillaient et une sourde pression remontait de son bas ventre jusqu'à la gorge. Il fallait que ça explose. Le lieutenant Nyaris, tout à sa surprise, ne put s'empêcher de jouer le hautain.

_- Je ne vous permets pas !_

_- Mais je vais me permettre, moi !_ hurla Emon.

Il lui décocha un pur coup de poing qui envoya valser le lieutenant dans les airs. Il retomba sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, pendant qu'Emon l'invectivait avec toute la force de sa terrible colère.

_- Abruti ! Vous ne savez pas qui était à bord de cette navette ! C'était l'agent Drek Svar, des Renseignements Impériaux ! Votre opération a tout foutu en l'air ! Nous pouvions le libérer, mais non, il a fallu que vous pétiez plus haut que votre cul ! Vous avez voulu briller mais je vais vous dire quelque chose : les merdes comme vous ne brillent jamais !_

_- Je... je..._

_- N'aviez-vous pas reçu des instructions strictes concernant ce secteur ? Osez avouer le contraire et je vous pulvérise, tout impérial que vous êtes ! Attention !_

Nyaris se protégea la tête dans un réflexe.

_- Je... heu... non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !_

_- Menteur !_ cria Emon.

Il se rapprocha du lieutenant encore au sol et se pencha sur lui. Il le serra au col de ses deux mains et le leva lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds s'agitent vainement dans l'air. Emon avait pour lui d'être grand... et gaillard.

_- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! Soldats... à moi !_

Conditionnés, les soldats en armure blanche se firent menaçants. Ben et le reste de sa troupe en firent autant, dégainant leurs armes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Plusieurs points rouges, pour le moins aussi inquiétants, jouèrent sur les pâles armures des stormtroopers... les viseurs des tireurs d'élite de l'Ender postés en hauteur. Berek parla.

_- Je vous conseille de leur ordonner de baisser leurs armes. Fortement. D'une parce que mes snipers n'auront aucune pitié et n'épargneront personne si une bavure se produisait. Et de deux parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vous prédis les pires ennuis qu'un officier puisse endurer. Cela inclut la cour martiale et le Tribunal Impérial, peu enclins à laisser passer des bavures comme la vôtre. Réfléchissez vite. Et bien._

La réflexion fut rapide, très rapide.

_- Soldats... baissez... baissez vos armes !_

_- C'est mieux,_ fit Emon. _Bien mieux. Et maintenant vous allez me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire si oui ou non vous aviez été averti de notre venue et de la consigne qui avait été donné de ne pas interférer dans notre mission, en aucune manière que ce soit._

Nyaris baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir raté l'occasion de sa vie. Honteux d'être pris en défaut par ces orgueilleux de l'Ender et de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Oui, c'est exact. Je connaissais l'heure et le lieu de votre intervention sur Tatooine. Mais je n'en connaissais pas le motif, sinon..._

_- D'où teniez vous ces informations, lieutenant ?_ coupa Emon.

_- Un agent commandité par le mafieux local, Jabba-le-Hutt. Je n'en sais pas plus... ahem... pourriez-vous me reposer maintenant ?_ s'indigna Nyaris.

Emon relâcha sa prise et le lieutenant s'écrasa sur le sol. Un petit nuage de particules sableuses se souleva, rapidement emporté par un vent chaud et sec. Nyaris se releva, tenant à sa fierté. Il fit semblant de nettoyer son uniforme corrompu et remit en place sa coiffe. Il passa une main sur ses lèvres maculées de sang.

_- Bon, je pense que je l'ai mérité, de toute façon._

Emon le regarda comme s'il venait encore de dire une grosse bêtise.

_- Fermez-la,_ rétorqua Ben. _Vous en avez déjà assez fait._

Nyaris sembla soucieux. Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

_- Je suppose que vous êtes venus en capsules, sinon nos radars auraient aperçus vos navettes. Vous allez mettre un temps fou pour contacter un transport impérial. Vous n'aviez pas prévu la fuite de votre officier._

_- En effet. Nous n'avions pas prévu la bêtise de certains impériaux._

Le lieutenant fit fi de la remarque de Ben et continua.

_- Mes deux navettes sont déjà en route, j'en ai donné l'ordre il y a plusieurs minutes. Elles étaient en lisière de combat. Regardez._

Il désigna deux points qui grossissaient dans le ciel, vers le sud-est des plaines désertiques.

Ben s'exclama en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

_- Des transports de Stormtroopers DX9 !_

Conçus par la corporation Telgorn, ces transports de classe Delta DX9 étaient très appréciés de la flotte Impériale : canons lasers et à ions, lances torpilles à proton, écran déflecteur. Et surtout son système de baie universelle : le DX9 était capable de s'amarrer sur n'importe quel vaisseau et n'importe où sur sa coque. Ce qui faisait de ce transport un modèle de base efficace pour donner l'assaut, et plus important… bons marchés pour l'Empire.

_- Que pensiez-vous, _osa ajouter Nyaris. _J'avais carte blanche._

_- Hm…_ se sentit obligé d'ajouter Ben. _Ce ne sont pas des ATR-6 ni des classes Gamma. Mais nous ferons avec, lieutenant. En espérant pour vous que ça suffise à libérer Drek._

Nyaris consulta son bracelet électronique.

_- Je vous propose de décoller immédiatement. Nous avons... trois minutes et trente-cinq secondes de retard sur elle. C'est jouable. Nous aurions pu avoir moins si..._

Nyaris s'humecta les lèvres d'où coulait encore du sang. Les deux navettes amorçaient leur atterrissage rapide. Son bracelet émit un sifflement. Une communication.

_- Lieutenant ?_ fit une voix grésillante.

_- Transmettez._

_- Nous avons craqué leurs sécurités et nous avons intercepté un message important ! Une flottille rebelle est sur le point d'émerger aux abords de Tatooine. Apparemment pour prendre livraison d'une marchandise que nous suspectons humaine et de grande valeur, d'après la teneur du message !. Secteur de sortie hyperspatiale BY-21. Temps estimé, T-6 minutes !_

_- Excellent travail._

Le lieutenant jeta un regard de triomphe sur l'escouade Ender. Les passerelles des deux navettes venaient de se déployer au sol.

_- Il vous faut une invitation ?_ lança-t-il.

Ben et Emon se turent. Berek ragea derrière son casque. L'instant d'après, l'escadron Ender prenait possession d'une des deux navettes. Nyaris et une poignée de ses meilleurs hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la seconde, laissant la base au reste des soldats et sous le commandement de son sous-officier.

Les deux navettes peinaient à s'arracher de l'attraction de la planète jaune. Leur vitesse était excessive pour une sortie atmosphérique mais Berek et ses hommes ne voulaient pas perdre une seule seconde. Ils n'étaient pas escortés : la totalité des forces aériennes impériales venaient d'être requises par le commandant de l'Errinic. Certainement, la situation là-haut était-elle encore moins brillante...

Elle était encore pire. L'Errinic était en bien mauvaise posture, ses boucliers sur le point de céder face à la puissance de tir des deux croiseurs de type calamari. Heureusement, une horde de vaisseaux non identifiés et de toute évidence du coté impérial participaient à la bataille, à la grande surprise de Ben.  
_- Des chasseurs et vaisseaux extérieurs !  
- Tu n'as pas suivi les ondes ?_ demanda Emon. _Le commandant de l'Errinic a eu la brillante idée de promettre une prime aux extérieurs qui se joindraient à la bataille pour protéger son destroyer. Et voilà le résultat !  
- Alliés d'un jour... _constata Ben.  
_- Je contacte l'Errinic._  
Berek tapota sur plusieurs touches translucides aux formes étranges. La communication grésilla avant de s'établir. Une figure apparut, pâle mais fière.  
_- Commandant Friner vous écoute, Escadron Ender.  
- Vous avez reçu notre précédent message ?  
- Parfaitement. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à capturer la navette, les vaisseaux rebelles sont intervenus trop tôt. Et nous nous trouvons dans une situation exécrable.  
- Courage, commandant. L'Empereur est avec nous.  
- Cependant, continua Friner, nous avons la certitude que la rebelle... Elna c'est ça ? se trouve bien en compagnie de l'agent des renseignements impériaux sur la corvette correlienne restée en retrait, aux coordonnées que je vous transmets.  
- Merci, cette information est précieuse. La récupération de l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat est prioritaire. Nous avons donc besoin d'aide, commandant.  
- Très bien,_ déclara Friner à regret. _Nous allons vous accorder une escorte de chasseurs Tie.  
- Nous allons avoir besoin d'autre chose.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Vous possédez des navettes de transport à bord de l'Errinic ?  
- Affirmatif.  
- Faites en sortir autant que vous pourrez, mais elles n'auront pas besoin d'être remplies, juste un pilote. Quand nous approcherons des corvettes, je ne veux pas que nous soyons pris pour cible. La libération de l'officier Svar est à ce prix. Bien reçu, commandant ?_  
Friner mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, pour bien montrer sa désapprobation à sacrifier des pilotes et à les détourner de leur mission initiale, la protection du destroyer. Mais l'Escadron Ender devait passer en priorité, il le savait.  
_- Très bien. L'escorte et les transports vous rejoindront dans quelques minutes. De plus, une vague de chasseurs vous précèdent, ils ont pour objectifs les réacteurs de la corvette rebelle. Ils l'empêcheront par tous les moyens de prendre la fuite. Pour vous donner le temps d'intervenir.  
- Merci, encore, Commandant. Je sais ce que cela représente pour vous, mais je suis certain que vous réussirez à repousser la menace rebelle. Quant à nous, nous réussirons, soyez-en certains. Et vous aurez pris part à cette réussite. Bon courage.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr,_ déclara Friner, amer. _Encore une fois, faites attention, la zone n'est pas sécurisée. Bonne chance à vous._  
La communication se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans un grésillement.  
Ben et Emon regardèrent Berek.  
_- Je comprends la frustration du commandant à sacrifier ses hommes_, lâcha Berek.  
_- Chacun son job..._ rétorqua Ben. _Le nôtre c'est de libérer Drek, et pour cela, encore faut-il arriver vivant jusqu'à son vaisseau. La guerre n'est pas juste.  
- Bon, regagnez tous vos sièges et harnachez-vous. Les rebelles ne nous laisseront pas approcher de leurs vaisseaux si facilement. Ca va remuer.  
- C'est parti ! Drek nous voilà !_

**Chapitre 15. Péripéties et derniers soubresauts de l'Errinic**

_- Commandant !_  
Friner était en train d'observer la bataille spatiale depuis la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait le poste de commandement de l'Errinic. Il se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, non sans prestance.  
_- Parlez, lieutenant, parlez !  
- Notre second système déflecteur vient de succomber. Nous n'avons plus de boucliers et subissons des dégâts irrémédiables. A la cadence à laquelle les deux croiseurs calamaris nous tirent dessus, l'Errinic ne sera bientôt plus qu'un gruyère flottant dans le vide de l'espace...  
- Merci pour l'allusion, lieutenant.  
- Nous ne battons pas en retraite, commandant ?  
- Non. Il est trop tard et même si nous fuyions, les rebelles ne nous lâcheront pour autant. Nous sommes une proie trop facile pour eux. Mais c'est là où ils se trompent, heureusement._  
Friner médita quelques secondes, devant le jeune lieutenant qui visiblement ne tenait plus en place. Ce dernier se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, frénétiquement.  
_- Un tiers de notre énergie est encore dérivée vers les moteurs, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Affirmatif, commandant.  
- Très bien. Dérivez la totalité de cette énergie vers l'armement de l'Errinic.  
- Com... commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas, faites ce que je dis,_ souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse. _C'est maintenant qu'il faut vaincre ou mourir, mais au moins nous ne fuirons plus, maintenant..._

La tourelle ajusta son tir méthodiquement et lâcha une salve destructrice. Cette dernière traversa la distance qui séparait l'Errinic du croiseur amiral en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour prononcer une insulte en jawa, c'est dire. Il n'y eut aucun bruit quand elle traversa la coque du croiseur rebelle. Et pour cause, la coque avait déjà été détruite par des tirs précédents. Les lasers traversèrent plusieurs cloisons de soute avant d'heurter de plein fouet un compartiment de générateur d'énergie. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le générateur n'explosa pas soudainement comme on pouvait le voir dans les films d'action diffusés sur l'Holovision. Et il n'explosa pas parce qu'il avait été touché, non. Le système de refroidissement s'était simplement arrêté. Les techniciens du compartiment ne pouvaient plus éteindre le générateur ou simplement mettre en route un circuit de refroidissement de secours : ils avaient tous péri suite à la brutale dépressurisation. Il surchauffa donc lentement jusqu'à atteindre une température infernale qui fit fondre les structures métalliques autour de lui. Il devint définitivement instable et libéra soudainement les quelques mégatonnes de neutrons, protons et autres joyeusetés qui s'ébattaient il y a peu à l'intérieur du générateur d'énergie.

Ce fut beau. Destructeur, mais définitivement magnifique. Il ne fallait pas s'imaginer une explosion démesurée non plus. Elle ne fut même pas visible de l'extérieur du croiseur. Mais elle eut la chance de provoquer une petite réaction en chaîne qui détruisit quelques générateurs mitoyens. Le spectacle fut encore plus beau, cette fois-ci, et visible depuis l'Errinic. La partie bâbord de la poupe du croiseur amiral rebelle fut soudain noyée dans une lumière aveuglante qui ne dura qu'une microseconde. L'explosion en elle-même prit la forme d'une boule de feu gigantesque mais qui ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'avait duré la lumière. Le vide spatial absorba en deux ou trois secondes toutes les flammes et toute la chaleur émise par la déflagration. Une excavation béante vit le jour dans la coque du croiseur rebelle. Tout autour flottaient des débris de toutes sortes : morceaux de coques, cadavres humains... qui entamaient une lente et funeste orbite autour du croiseur.

La joie flottait dans l'air confiné et recyclé de l'Errinic. Pendant quelques secondes, ni le second croiseur calamari, ni le destroyer impérial n'échangèrent de tirs. Une sorte de magie s'était installée, très vite interrompue par une reprise des salves ravageuses rebelles.

_- Commandant ! La coque est endommagée à 70. La plupart des sections de l'Errinic ont été isolées du vide de l'espace. 80 des tourelles lasers bâbord et 60 des tourelles tribord ne fonctionnent plus. Nous avons perdu le contact avec celles qui tirent encore. Les réacteurs sont endommagés à plus de 90 et ne reçoivent de toute façon plus d'énergie. Les communications sont hors d'état, nous avons perdu les contacts avec les bases impériales sur Tatooine, ainsi qu'avec la totalité de nos chasseurs encore engagés dans la bataille. Les pertes humaines se chiffrent par centaines et les infirmeries sont débordées. La moitié de nos transports ne sont plus en état de passer en vol sidéral et l'autre moitié ne vaut guère mieux. Accessoirement, nos engins mécanisés, TB-TT et AT-AT, ont subi de lourds dommages, mais je pense que c'est le cadet de nos soucis..._

Comme pour confirmer ses dires et rajouter encore plus à l'atmosphère angoissante de la situation, la totalité des lumières sur l'Errinic s'éteignirent violemment, remplacées par l'éclairage rougeâtre clignotant de secours. Les sirènes d'alerte ne rugissaient plus qu'avec faiblesse, au vu du manque d'énergie. De seconde en seconde, leurs appels stridents se muaient en soupirs. Bientôt, elles ne furent plus du tout audibles...

Aussi brutalement que soudainement, les baies de la passerelle principale explosèrent, sous l'impact d'une salve de lasers bien ajustée. L'effet fut immédiat et tout commença à voler dans la grande pièce, du matériel aux membres de l'équipage.  
Friner ne contemplait plus la progression de la bataille à ce moment. Il s'était éloigné pour écouter le rapport détaillé des avaries, près du sas principal. D'autres furent moins chanceux que lui. L'air s'échappait dans le vide de l'espace, comme aspiré par une énorme dépression. Avec une force et une puissance bestiale, terrible, elle engloutit les malheureux opérateurs qui avaient la malchance de se trouver trop près. Ceux qui se trouvaient debout et donc non harnachés, comme l'exigeait la procédure standard de sécurité en cas de combat spatial, furent les premiers à être précipités hors de l'Errinic, livrés à une mort affreuse et douloureuse dans le froid sidéral.  
Solidement agrippé au rebord de la console de transmission, le commandant Friner luttait de tout son corps pour résister à l'aspiration. Il avait confiance : il n'était pas vieux et ses muscles lui obéissaient encore parfaitement.

Il mit quelques secondes à percevoir les hurlements de peur, proches de lui...  
Tournant la tête du mieux qu'il pu, il aperçut l'un de ses officiers de liaison, à moins d'un mètre de lui... comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... qui luttait, les doigts accrochés sur une grille à même le sol. Visiblement, il allait lâcher prise : la force d'aspiration était trop grande et la grille lui cisaillait les doigts. Friner aurait pu tourner à nouveau la tête et l'oublier, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait apprit à l'école. Plusieurs années de solidarité forcée dans une académie impériale ne s'oubliaient pas aussi facilement.  
Le jeune officier avait les yeux agrandis par la peur. Il ne cessait de fixer l'espace béant, derrière lui. L'air quittait la passerelle avec une vitesse prodigieuse, accompagné d'un sifflement terrible, assourdissant. Friner eut peur de ne jamais se faire comprendre.

_- Lieutenant, regardez-moi !_ hurla-t-il.  
Rien n'y fit, soit qu'il fut médusé par le spectacle de mort derrière lui, soit qu'il n'entendisse pas les appels du commandant : le lieutenant ne répondait pas.  
_- Bordel de merde, lieutenant, regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi, maintenant !  
- Co... commandant ?  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Regardez-moi et écoutez-moi !_  
Un rictus de souffrance tordit le visage du lieutenant.  
_- Mes doigts ! Mes doigts vont lâcher ! J'ai trop mal, je ne peux plus tenir !  
- Vous avez fini de faire la mauviette, lieutenant ?_ hurla Friner d'une voix terrible.  
Le jeune homme regardait son supérieur, d'un air médusé.  
_- Je vais m'approcher et vous tendre la main, vous m'entendez ?  
- Je vais lâcher !!!  
- Non, vous n'allez pas lâcher, vous allez tenir bon, c'est un ordre !_  
Le lieutenant esquissa un sourire, faiblement. Et ferma les yeux...

Friner était un poil trop loin. Même en tendant la main, il n'arriverait pas à sa hauteur pour le secourir. Mais il avait bien une trentaine de centimètres à gagner, car la console était assez large et il était fermement agrippé en son milieu. Il fallait agir, vite.

_- J'arrive, lieutenant, tenez bon !_

Tâtonnant pour trouver des prises dignes de ce nom, le commandant progressait doucement. Le jeune homme ne criait plus, ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Peut-être sous la douleur avait-il perdu connaissance. Mais ses doigts accrochés dans la grille tenaient encore. Mais l'action de la dépressurisation, alliée à celle de la grille coupante à souhait, entaillait sa chair et peut-être même ses os. Des gouttes de sang perlaient de ses blessures. Elles prenaient de la vitesse avant de s'éjecter avec fulgurance hors du destroyer. Friner se rendit compte avec horreur que plusieurs des doigts du lieutenant étaient déjà sectionnés, arrachés !

_- Lieutenant ???_

Il avait vraiment perdu connaissance. Mais Friner n'allait pas le laisser tomber comme ça.  
Il assura lentement et fermement la prise de sa main droite, contractant avec violence les muscles de celle-ci. Friner relâcha lentement les doigts de sa main gauche. L'aspiration fit immédiatement son effet et son bras fut brusquement attiré vers le vide de l'espace. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi faciles qu'elles paraissaient. Friner jura tout bas : ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de l'officier ! Il n'arrivait pas à l'agripper. Il pensa furtivement que c'était bien le genre de choses qui pouvaient arriver dans un holofilm d'action, le genre diffusé sur les canaux aux heures de grande écoute. Mais c'était vraiment la réalité, cette fois-ci. Et la vie du jeune lieutenant se jouait à quelques centimètres, terribles... des centimètres qui séparaient la vie de la mort. Friner cracha quelques insultes bien nourries à l'encontre de la fatalité. Mais jamais le destin ni la fatalité ne dirigeraient sa vie, ni ses actes. Jamais.  
Il fit un dangereux effort, tentant d'élonger son bras. Mais la nature humaine était ce qu'elle était, l'humain ne faisait définitivement pas parti de ces espèces extra-terrestres qui avaient la faculté d'allonger leurs membres et il échoua. Ne prenant pas le temps de plus de réflexion, chaque seconde comptait, sa main tâtonna et ses doigts se glissèrent dans la terrible grille et s'y cramponnèrent. Son autre main lâcha la prise si sûre de la console. Son corps bascula violemment et il se retrouva dans la même position que l'officier, la grille commençant à lui taillader les jointures de ses doigts. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ce qu'il faisait était bien plus important que sa douleur. Il passa un bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour soulager un peu la pression et attendit, stoïque.

Encore une fois, le retard était dû à la carence énergétique du destroyer.  
Tardivement et lentement, les épaisses cloisons métalliques se refermèrent sur le vide de l'espace. Il leur fallu deux pleines minutes pour se refermer et isoler totalement la passerelle. Deux minutes pendant lesquelles plusieurs vies furent encore perdues. Plus personne n'espérait quand le cliquetis rassurant du verrouillage des cloisons se fit entendre. Une rumeur de joie parcourut ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

_- L'Empereur soit loué... _marmonna le commandant.

La pression douloureuse sur ses doigts avait disparu. Il poussa cependant un hurlement de souffrance quand il dégagea ses doigts. Ces derniers présentaient de profondes entailles qui mettraient plusieurs semaines à se faire oublier. Heureusement, les os n'étaient pas atteints. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, Friner avait eu de la chance, il le savait.  
Comme le voulait la procédure, l'accès à la passerelle avait été condamnée, jusqu'à ce que les choses soient revenues dans l'ordre. La pression de l'air approchant un chiffre correct, la porte principale se déverrouilla et les hommes d'équipages et médecins qui attendaient derrière purent venir secourir ceux qui en avaient besoin.

_- Commandant ! Vous n'avez rien ? Par l'Empereur… infirmier !  
- Ce n'est rien._

Un infirmier se hâta et appliqua sur les plaies une sorte de gel translucide verdâtre qui eut pour effet de soulager immédiatement la douleur. Après un pansement rapidement effectué, il se dépêcha d'aller soigner l'officier que le commandant venait de sauver au péril de sa vie. Il appliqua le même gel et les plaies cessèrent de saigner. Le jeune homme avait perdu plusieurs doigts, qui restaient accrochés à la maudite grille, mais il aurait pu perdre bien plus encore. L'infirmier entreprit une série de piqûres après avoir vérifié son état de santé.  
Friner se retourna vers un officier proche.

_- La situation ?_ s'enquit-il immédiatement.  
_- Aucune idée, commandant. Nous n'avons plus aucun contact. Impossible de joindre les machinistes, officiers de pont, navigateurs ou radars. Nous sommes « isolés » du reste du vaisseau, je pense que tout le monde l'est, d'ailleurs.  
- Silence, silence !_  
Le commandant eut de la peine à se faire entendre.  
_- Silence, je réclame le silence !_  
Les survivants se taisaient à présent, tandis que les infirmiers et médecins s'affairaient. Friner tendit l'oreille et au bout de quelques secondes, son visage devint anxieux. De sourdes détonations faisaient trembler imperceptiblement le destroyer.  
_- Ils nous tirent toujours dessus !  
- Alors nous sommes perdus, cette fois-ci.  
- Les transports de secours...  
- ... sont pour la plupart endommagés et inaptes au vol,_ continua Friner. _De plus, nous n'aurions jamais le temps matériel de nous frayer un passage vers le hangar. Enfin, je ne compte pas abandonner le reste de mes hommes. Et puis, comme le veut une ancienne tradition ancrée dans la marine, je ne désire pas survivre à mon bâtiment. L'Errinic sera mon tombeau.  
- Commandant ! Commandant, venez voir !_  
La voix était celle d'un des sous-officiers de pont. Il regardait à travers un des petits hublots de la passerelle, qui n'avait pas explosé sous l'impact. Il riait et désignait du doigt quelque chose dans l'espace. Friner s'approcha rapidement.  
_- Regardez !_

**Chapitre 16. Hésitations rebelles**

L'espace.  
Tatooine.  
Une carcasse aux étranges protubérances.  
_- Le croiseur calamari... constata Friner. Celui que nous avons sévèrement endommagé. On dirait que le destin se charge de l'achever._  
Le commandant fronça des sourcils pour mieux y voir.  
_- Il n'a pas réussi à corriger sa route et ses réacteurs encore en état le font dévier droit vers Tatooine ! Il commence à pénétrer dans l'atmosphère..._  
Le reste des hommes et femmes présents faisait cercle autour de leur commandant, essayant d'apercevoir le spectacle.  
_- Dans notre agonie, nous aurons le privilège d'avoir détruit un de leurs gros vaisseaux !_

Au loin, la carlingue du croiseur calamari commençait à s'échauffer sous le frottement des premières particules de la ionosphère. Bientôt la coque vibra sous la pression qui devenait de seconde en seconde plus forte. A ce stade, Friner et ceux qui arrivaient à voir le hublot par-dessus son épaule, apercevaient une énorme boule de feu, semblable à une météorite qui fonçait s'écraser sur la planète jaune. Le croiseur n'arriva pas si loin, cependant, et explosa dans une terrible déflagration, qu'on entendit partout sur Tatooine, de l'astroport de Mos Esley jusqu'au repaire de l'infâme Jabba le Hutt. Certains débris s'échouèrent quand même dans le sable du désert et sur quelques villes, causant des dégâts minimes. Ils furent récupérés et vendus au marché noir. Rares, ces petits morceaux de coques pour la plupart, furent recherchés dans toute la galaxie avec avidité comme symbolisant une grande victoire pour l'Empire.  
Certains à bord de l'Errinic poussèrent des cris de joie. Ils furent de courte durée car la menace de l'autre croiseur calamari était toujours présente. Derrière lui, le soleil projetait un effrayant cône d'ombre sur le destroyer en piteux état...  
_- Je vois certaines de nos tourelles qui continuent à tirer sur le vaisseau ennemi, _commença Friner._ Je suis fier de ces hommes... mes hommes.  
- C'est la fin, commandant ?_

La destruction du croiseur amiral avait jeté un froid sur les rebelles.  
Le commandant en charge du dernier croiseur calamari, Etnyn, avait vivement critiqué l'ordre d'attaquer le destroyer impérial. Que représentait un destroyer pour l'Empire ? Alors que la perte d'un croiseur aussi puissant qu'un croiseur calamari représentait pour l'alliance une perte indéniable. Un vaisseau qui ferait défaut lorsque les rebelles décideraient d'un raid éclair sur une station impériale. Avec lui, des milliers d'hommes venaient de périr. La rébellion vivait des heures sombres et cette perte sèche en vie humaine n'allait pas arranger les choses.  
Etnyn n'était pas de nature belliqueuse. Il était plus vieux que celui qui le commandait, à savoir le défunt commandant Desnea, mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Sa nature préservatrice, précautionneuse, expliquait le fait qu'il ait rarement été muté à des postes de commandement. Mais il n'en prenait pas ombrage et acceptait la situation.

Etnyn délaissa des yeux les débris du croiseur amiral, qui se consumaient dans l'atmosphère de la planète des sables. Son regard se porta sur le fier et impétueux Errinic, qui osait encore les défier. Sa carcasse était criblée d'impacts, de nombreux corps sans vie flottaient, en orbite lente autour du destroyer impérial. Toute lumière avait disparu des hublots et des baies. Des arcs électriques naissaient un peu partout, sur et sous la surface métallique, signes d'une grande instabilité énergétique. En regardant un peu mieux, on apercevait des lueurs d'importants incendies, au plus profond des entrailles du vaisseau. Et pourtant, pourtant... une petite vingtaine de tourelles lasers continuaient d'harceler les boucliers du croiseur calamari. La déficience d'énergie obligeait les canonniers impériaux à réduire la puissance des salves ainsi que leur fréquence. Mais ils continuaient de tirer, inlassablement.

_- Ils tirent toujours ! Pourquoi continuent-ils à tirer ???  
- Ce sont des impériaux. Les canonniers de l'Errinic continueront de tirer jusqu'à la fin. S'ils avaient des pierres à la place de leurs canons, ils tenteraient quand même de nous les envoyer dessus. Ils sont conditionnés pour agir ainsi._  
Etnyn hocha la tête, gravement.  
_- Il faut avouer qu'ils sont têtus, fiers et combattants. Superbement dressés pour obéir. Loyaux envers leur Empereur de pacotille jusqu'à la fin. C'est pathétique.  
- Commandant ?  
- Je vous écoute, enseigne.  
- Les boucliers du croiseur ne sont plus qu'à 70. Nos ailes X et Y perdent la bataille, nombre de nos chasseurs sont revenus aux hangars, gravement endommagés. Les vaisseaux pirates, mercenaires et commerçants, alliés au reste des chasseurs Tie ennemis, harcèlent notre position. Ils sont trop rapides pour la plupart de nos tourelles. D'autre part, nos estimations divergent quand à l'état du destroyer ennemi. Il a toujours de l'énergie en réserve : ses tourelles continuent à nous prendre pour cible. Ses moteurs sont endommagés mais sans gravité ni réactions en chaîne : apparemment, le commandant de l'Errinic a fait dévier toute l'énergie vers l'armement.  
- Aucune estimation quant à sa résistance ?  
- Non.  
- Ce n'est pas mon combat et ce n'est pas mon intention de venger Desnea.  
- Commandant ?_  
Etnyn releva fièrement le menton et parla d'une voix claire.  
_- Moteurs à pleine puissance. Demi-tour, nous rejoignons nos corvettes. Préparez le saut en hyper espace aux coordonnées initiales.  
- Commandant, une communication._  
Sans que ce dernier n'ait donné son accord, un écran s'alluma.  
_- Stupide, c'est stupide ! Maudit Desnea !  
- Je sais,_ commenta Etnyn. _Je ne pouvais rien faire._  
La voix d'Elna était furieuse. Il n'y avait pas que sa voix : son visage était rouge de colère, ses traits tirés. Ses sourcils froncés soulignaient l'expression de ses yeux de braise. Même dans cet état, la jeune rebelle était magnifique.  
_- Nos senseurs indiquent une formation de chasseurs impériaux en approche, releva-t-elle. Mais que diable faites-vous donc ?  
- Le temps est venu de nous replier. Il nous est impossible d'estimer les avaries de l'Errinic et s'il peut nous résister encore longtemps. De toute évidence, il aura pour des semaines de réparation, il faudra en aviser l'alliance. Et je ne désire pas traîner dans ce secteur plus longtemps.  
- Je prépare immédiatement le saut en hyper espace, commandant._  
La voix d'Elna était nouée.  
_- Il faut espérer que les informations que l'agent impérial possède en valent la chandelle.  
- J'espère aussi, Elna. Mais ceci est votre mission. Nous nous retrouverons au point de rendez-vous, bonne chance.  
- Ils sont déjà sur nous, Etnyn ! Envoyez-nous des renforts !_

**Chapitre 17. Sacrifice**

Le jeune pilote impérial Goirdir Fivre venait de quitter sa formation pour prendre en chasse l'aile X d'un ennemi. Celui-ci multipliait désespérément les acrobaties pour distancer le poursuivant. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le chasseur Tie de se rapprocher inexorablement, ses tirs devenaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus mortels. Le pilote rebelle tenta de faire plonger son appareil, dans un dernier espoir. La carlingue frémissait sous la vitesse et il crut que les moteurs de l'appareil allaient le lâcher. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Goirdir Fivre avait anticipé la manoeuvre trop prévisible de l'ennemi. Comme on lui avait enseigné à l'Académie, en situation de panique, une grande majorité de pilotes rebelles tentaient une plongée pour s'échapper. Les statistiques étaient formelles. Aussi, le jeune Goirdir avait prit soin de s'en rappeler pour toujours anticiper sur les manoeuvres ennemies. Comme maintenant. Les quelques dixièmes de seconde que le pilote impérial avait gagné sur sa proie furent fatales à l'adversaire. Le collimateur de visée vint doucement se positionner sur l'appareil ennemi, le doigt sur la gâchette accentua sa pression. Le rebelle le pressentit, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que sa manoeuvre était vouée à l'échec, que le chasseur Tie s'était bien trop rapproché. Il cria de rage, mais aucun son ne sortit du cockpit. Dans l'espace, personne ne vous entend crier. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, l'aile X explosait en myriades de particules lumineuses, qui s'éteignirent aussi subitement qu'elles étaient nées, dans le vide glacial de l'espace.  
_- Joli coup, lieutenant Goirdir, rejoignez la formation !  
- Merci, capitaine... non, attendez !_  
Deux petits points blancs en forme de X s'étaient détachés de la confusion de la mêlée spatiale. A quelques lieux, derrière son appareil. Ils devinrent vite deux chasseurs rebelles qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de laisser la mort de leur camarade impunie. La situation s'aggravait dangereusement car les ennemis n'allaient pas tarder à être sur lui, lâchant leurs salves de feu. Et le jeune Goirdir était encore loin de sa formation. Trop loin.

_- Deux ailes X me prennent en chasse à seize heures !  
- Tâchez de jouer un peu avec eux, nous arrivons._  
La voix de son capitaine était grave mais sereine. Goirdir fut immédiatement apaisé.  
_- Faites vite !_

Les premières salves laser se jetèrent sur lui avec férocité. Les moteurs enclenchés à fond, le pilote impérial tenta de faire jouer son atout : la vitesse et la maniabilité de son appareil. Si la distance ne s'était pas réduite, elle ne s'était pas non plus agrandie et le danger restait menaçant. Tant que faire se pouvait, Goirdir dirigeait son appareil vers les points amis qui se précipitaient à son secours. Mais les rebelles ne furent pas dupes. Un des deux appareils se détacha sur sa droite, décrivant une ellipse assez large et obligeant le chasseur Tie à dévier de sa course s'il voulait espérer contenir les assaillants. L'autre rebelle manoeuvrait avec aisance derrière son chasseur Tie, espaçant ses tirs pour se concentrer sur leur précision. Le pilote impérial reconnut là un vieux de la vieille, qui avait du bouchon et des milliers d'heures de vol derrière lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore, lui, le jeune officier émoulu, fraîchement sorti d'école. Que pouvait-il faire donc ? Il n'arrivait pas à le semer, et même, la situation semblait se dégrader de seconde en seconde. Il semblait que la distance qui séparait les deux appareils diminuait, malgré les efforts désespérés de Goirdir. Inconsciemment, il effectua une manoeuvre qui n'était pas une manoeuvre de repli mais une manoeuvre d'attaque. On l'appelait communément à l'Académie « le grand huit ». L'aile X du poursuivant s'en rendit compte et il en profita pour gagner quelques mètres sur son futur trophée. Par contre et bizarrement, l'autre appareil, qui pesait sur la course du pilote et l'obligeait à dévier sa trajectoire, à l'opposé des renforts, ne vit rien venir et se retrouva légèrement en delà du vaisseau de Goirdir. Ce fut la surprise totale. Le jeune lieutenant ne perdit pas de temps. Il braqua les commandes de son appareil à fond et son organe de visée s'ajusta l'ombre d'une seconde sur l'appareil du malheureux rebelle. Cela lui suffit. Il ne saurait jamais s'il venait de jouer de chance ou pas, mais l'aile X fut gravement touchée par son tir précis et rapide. Quelques instants plus tard elle explosa toute seule dans le vide de l'espace. Le pilote s'était néanmoins éjecté, mais sa durée de vie ne frôlait pas la paire d'heures s'il n'était pas récupéré très vite. Cela importait bien peu au jeune Goirdir qui se trouvait alors en position critique. Un tir bien ajusté lui fit croire que c'en était terminé de lui. Mais il n'avait endommagé que l'aile gauche de son chasseur Tie, qui partit en vrille incontrôlée. Tout allait bientôt être fini car les commandes ne répondaient plus, ou pas assez du moins pour rétablir l'assiette de l'appareil. Le poursuivant ajusta tranquillement son appareil de visée et un sourire vint effleurer son visage raviné par le temps.  
Il y eut une terrible déflagration. Le tir avait touché les organes vitaux de l'appareil, qui se désintégra littéralement, ne laissant que quelques poussières métalliques. La seconde aile X n'était plus ! Goirdir tira péniblement sur les commandes et au bout de quelques secondes, son chasseur filait droit, libre de tout poursuivant mais l'aile gauche sérieusement endommagée.

_- Merci, capitaine !  
- De rien p'tit gars..._  
Le chef d'escadron inspecta des yeux les dégâts sur l'appareil de son protégé.  
_- Ca va tenir, lieutenant ?  
- Ca va tenir, capitaine. Il faudra bien, je ne compte pas vous laisser toutes les médailles !  
- C'est bon,_ fit-il en souriant, _il y en aura pour tout le monde. Allez on reprend la formation et on rejoint le convoi, vite. On a un peu de retard mais on est dans les temps. C'est parti._

Le convoi...  
...était franchement en mauvaise posture ! La corvette Corellienne qui retenait prisonnier l'officier Drek ne comptait pas se faire aborder aussi facilement. De gigantesques salves de batteries lasers s'abattaient sur les navettes de l'Empire qui osaient s'approcher de trop près. Pour rajouter à l'impossibilité de la situation, un nombre important d'ailes X et Y rebelles s'acharnaient sur elles, dans le but évident d'en détruire le maximum pour empêcher l'abordage du cargo. Les chasseurs de l'Empire peinaient à assurer la sécurité des navettes d'assaut, prises entre deux feux, celui des chasseurs rebelles et celui de la corvette ennemie qui ne ménageait pas sa puissance de destruction. Les pertes étaient terribles, aussi bien d'un coté que de l'autre.

Les chasseurs impériaux étaient arrivés au but qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Et rapidement, même. Une explosion naquit sur le dos de la corvette, qui se propagea aux réacteurs, les mettant hors service. C'était une faille bien connue des corvettes de type Corellienne, exploitée depuis longtemps par les flottes de l'Empire. Il était de notoriété publique que ces corvettes jouent mal leur rôle de vaisseau de guerre, de toute façon. Ainsi, depuis plusieurs années, elles étaient reléguées à des missions de transport ou d'escorte. Mais les rebelles pêchaient par leur nombre réduit de vaisseaux et navettes, et souvent se trouvaient dans l'obligation d'utiliser ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Et ils avaient beaucoup de corvettes Corelliennes, malheureusement pour eux. Et ce qui se passait en ce moment n'était que le résultat d'une bête faille de sécurité dans la conception de la corvette, quelques tirs savamment ajustés au niveau des réacteurs, mal protégés et mal isolés, provoquant dans le meilleur des cas une coupure volontaire d'énergie dans les réacteurs, et une immobilisation de la corvette, incapable désormais de manœuvrer ou de passer en vitesse lumière, et dans le pire des cas amenant à la destruction pure et simple de la corvette. Mais heureusement pour Drek, cela n'arriva pas. Cependant, même paralysée, la corvette tirait inlassablement sur tout ce qui s'approchait trop près d'elle, et depuis quelques minutes, sentant le danger venir, sur tous les transports. Une quinzaine de navettes d'assaut faisaient voile vers la corvette. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas tous contenir d'équipage, c'était impossible ! Dans le doute, il fallait bien se résoudre à en détruire le plus possible, en espérant détruire la bonne. Le capitaine de la corvette espérait sincèrement et naïvement avoir cette chance…

Dans le feu de l'action, une navette que Goirdir reconnut comme celle qui transportait l'escadron Ender, réussit à s'approcher convenablement du vaisseau Corellien. A cette courte distance, les batteries lasers se montraient plutôt inefficaces et les faisceaux lumineux frôlaient la carlingue du vaisseau pour se perdre dans la bataille, plus loin. C'est pourquoi une aile Y rebelle, voyant venir le danger impérial, décocha l'un de ses puissants missiles qui fila vite et droit vers Ben et ses compagnons. Un missile particulièrement véloce, qui était attiré par la chaleur infrarouge dégagée par les moteurs subluminiques, facilement repérable dans le froid sidéral. Un missile qui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de les épargner. La navette d'assaut était maintenant tout près du navire Corellien et entamait sa procédure d'arrimage forcé. Mais le missile lancé vers elle ne lui permettrait jamais de mettre en sécurité les hommes qu'elle abritait. C'était trop tard.  
Goirdir décrocha et se précipita en vitesse maximale sur la navette.  
_- Lieutenant, que faites-vous ?_  
C'était sa première mission en milieu hostile, après bien des années d'entraînements.  
_- Lieutenant, reprenez la formation !_  
Il avait eu une merveilleuse enfance, loin des tracas du monde extérieur, sur Naboo. Le soleil et la nature l'avaient vu grandir et mûrir, auprès de ses frères et soeurs qu'il aimait.  
_- Pilote, je vous ordonne de revenir !_  
Goirdir avait incorporé l'Académie très tôt et s'était révélé l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, faisant la fierté de ses parents qui ne tarissaient plus d'éloges quand ils parlaient de leur fils aîné.  
_- Lieutenant Goirdir... _soupira son capitaine de vol, qui avait compris ses intentions.  
Le jeune homme avait les yeux remplis de larmes, se rappelant les différents événements de sa vie, qui défilaient devant ses yeux comme dans un kaléidoscope géant.  
_- ... nous nous retrouverons là-haut, au paradis des justes... _souffla le capitaine.  
Il se remémora les paroles de son officier supérieur, lorsque celui-ci lui avait apprit sa participation à une mission de la plus haute importance, la protection du convoi d'abordage.  
_- Vous savez ce qu'est une mission de la plus haute importance ?  
- Non, capitaine.  
- C'est une mission où l'on a des récompenses... mais où les récompenses sont envoyées à votre famille. Alors faites attention à vous !_  
Son chasseur Tie arriverait juste à temps pour croiser la trajectoire du missile et empêcher la destruction de la navette de l'escadron Ender. Au lieu d'avoir un déluge de morts à son palmarès, ce maudit missile n'en causerait qu'une seule, la sienne. Il repensa une dernière fois à la photo, dans sa chambre... sa famille qui l'entourait, lors de la délivrance de son diplôme académique.

Il coupa les moteurs... et il s'arrêta de penser.

**Chapitre 18. Adieu Nyaris… **

A la lisère du champ de bataille, à limite de vision humaine, une série d'éclairs vifs et lumineux vit le jour. Nyaris devina ce qui s'y passait. Non parce qu'il avait une excellente vue, mais parce qu'il avait remarqué, tout comme son pilote, le survol de sa navette il y a quelques petites minutes par une phalange de douze chasseurs bombardiers impériaux. Ils se dirigeaient vers la corvette corellienne restée en retrait. Cette dernière, voyant le combat tourner en déconfiture pour ses comparses rebelles, était en train de manœuvrer pour quitter le champ de bataille. Dans quelques minutes, elle aurait engagé son hyperpropulsion si les bombardiers en provenance de l'Errinic n'étaient pas intervenus.

Dans un passage parfait, évitant le tir de barrage des maigres canons de la corvette, ils avaient concentré leurs torpilles à proton sur un seul et même endroit : le réacteur central. Situé sur l'épine dorsale de la corvette, il était de notoriété d'être particulièrement vulnérable aux tirs, en dépit des boucliers. La chance – ou l'efficacité – fut cette fois du coté de l'empire et la réaction en chaîne tant attendue détruisit le réacteur, endommagea les secondaires et coupa tous les systèmes défensifs de la corvette.

_- Il reste toujours la seconde corvette_, constata Nyaris.

Le pilote acquiesça.

_- Pourvu que nous arrivions saufs._

Des dizaines de transports, dont celui de l'escadron Ender et celui de l'officier Nyaris, volaient vers la corvette qui retenait captif le précieux agent de l'Ubiqtorat. De temps à autre, un missile largué d'une aile X ou une salve tirée de la corvette endommageait ou détruisait l'un des transports, au hasard. Arrivés à hauteur de débarquement, il ne restait plus que huit transports en état. Et l'Ender ainsi que Nyaris avaient survécu.

_- Attention, pilote !!!_ rugit soudain l'officier.

Surgissant du néant, une aile X se positionna sur leur trajet, menaçante. La seconde d'après, deux torpilles à proton fusaient vers le transport impérial. Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de plonger en piqué, à peine eut-il le temps de virer de bord pour éviter une torpille… et se prendre de justesse sa sœur jumelle, qui explosa sur la turbine à ions, arrière bâbord. Le vaisseau partit en vrille incontrôlée.

L'impact fut terrible. Le réacteur fut entièrement détruit et la coque sévèrement endommagée, ce qui dépressurisa irrémédiablement l'intérieur du transport. L'onde de choc se répercutant dans l'appareil envoya Nyaris valser dans la cabine de pilotage : il se trouvait debout derrière son pilote. Il y eut un bruit d'os brisés qui laissa craindre le pire. A l'arrière du transport, plusieurs caissons métalliques se désolidarisèrent et vinrent semer une mort rapide par écrasement sur trois soldats pourtant solidement attachés.

Le pilote, harnaché selon la procédure standard, s'en tira sans séquelles et mit plusieurs précieuses minutes à stabiliser l'appareil. Dans le même temps, il mit tout en œuvre pour éviter une explosion brutale : coupure des réacteurs, déviation de l'énergie vers les systèmes de survie. Il procéda rapidement à l'envoi d'un message de détresse, mais se doutait bien que personne ne viendrait les récupérer avant la fin de la bataille.

Quand tout ce qui devait être fait fut tenté, le pilote se déharnacha et vint porter secours au lieutenant Nyaris. Il s'en était tiré, mais dans un piteux état. Son visage présentait une énorme plaie saignante au niveau du front. Les os de son bras droit étaient visiblement en miette et son épaule déboîtée. Une longue estafilade saignante sur sa jambe droite laissait présager qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Nyaris hurlait de douleur. Il était médicalement impossible pour le pilote de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva, fouilla rapidement un caisson et en sortit un produit étrangement vert et étrangement translucide. Il transféra rapidement le produit dans une seringue hypodermique et l'injecta dans le cou du lieutenant. Ce dernier cessa de crier et perdit conscience. Le pilote déverrouilla et fit coulisser le panneau central qui séparait cockpit et arrière du transport. Malgré son expérience, il faillit vomir à la vue du spectacle. Certains soldats étaient encore inconscients, d'autres choqués. Un des soldats avait eu le cran de se détacher pour vérifier l'état de ses trois camarades, visiblement morts sur le coup. Deux avaient eu la boîte crânienne défoncée par un des caissons qui s'étaient libérés, le dernier présentait une cage thoracique béante et défoncée, blessure causée par le coin saillant d'un des caissons, qui portait encore la trace de son sang. Dans l'ensemble ils avaient eu une mort rapide, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait leur espérer. Le sang s'écoulait lentement le long des parois métalliques du vaisseau, et se rejoignit lentement en une mare de sang informe en son milieu. L'odeur devenait écoeurante.

_- Foutez les caisses dans le compartiment annexe et rattachez-vous rapidement. Ca vaut mieux pour vous. Je vous tiendrais au courant de nos chances de survie et…_

Un sifflement qui s'amplifiait. Le pilote l'entendait depuis plusieurs minutes, sans y porter de l'intérêt. Mais le sifflement était devenu suraigu et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la minuscule brèche béante qui s'ouvrait vers l'espace. La minuscule brèche devint petite, et l'oxygène du transport commença à quitter la navette en fusant et tourbillonnant. C'était la fin, mais ils lutteraient jusqu'au bout.

_- Caisson de droite, matériel de soudage et chalumeau ! Vite !_

Le pilote désigna du doigt un des caissons qui était resté maintenu. Il y eut un horrible craquement, le pilote devinait ce qui se passait, et ressentait la souffrance de la coque de son vaisseau, qui luttait devant la pression du vide. Soudain, toutes les lumières de la navette s'éteignirent de concert, seul subsistait l'éclairage rouge pâle de secours.

_- Il y a d'autres fuites !_ hurla-t-il. _Trouvez-les et faites quelque chose ! Sauvez vos vies !_

Les soldats se mirent en branle très rapidement et le pilote regagna le cockpit, visiblement inquiet. Le transport était immobilisé dans le vide de l'espace, en pleine bataille spatiale. Une proie tellement facile. Le pilote se demandait encore pourquoi l'aile X qui les avait touché n'était pas venu les achever. Il sortit rapidement une couverture chauffante qu'il plaça sur le corps du lieutenant Nyaris, avant de s'installer à nouveau aux commandes du transport.

_- Par l'Empereur… faites que…_

Ses doigts jouèrent sur plusieurs écrans tactiles. Des jauges virtuelles apparurent, qui clignotaient dangereusement au rouge. Il tenta plusieurs combinaisons, divers schémas énergétiques, en vain. Il tapa de son poing sur la console et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

_- Pi… pilote ? Situation… grave ?_ fit Nyaris qui venait de reprendre conscience.

Le pilote tourna la tête, lentement.

_- Critique,_ répondit-il en soupirant. _Moteur gauche détruit, instabilité énergétique. Je ne peux relancer le moteur droit sans risque d'explosion. Il y a des micros fuites un peu partout sur la carlingue, l'oxygène s'échappe de partout. Au mieux, nous tiendrons un petit quart d'heure, à ce rythme. Au pire, dans quelques secondes, une brèche peut devenir une fissure géante et le vaisseau peut imploser, si nous ne mourrons pas avant._

Nyaris sourit doucement.

_- Ré… réparations ?_

_- Vos hommes sont dessus. Nous verrons combien de minutes nous sauverons. Ah oui, j'oubliais, notre transport est immobile au beau milieu de la bataille qui fait rage. Vous savez ce que je veux dire._

Le lieutenant hocha la tête. Quelqu'un frappa sur la cloison et le pilote fit coulisser le panneau métallique à nouveau. Un soldat se tenait derrière.

_- On a fait ce qu'on a pu avec le matériel. Il reste des fissures, mais inaccessibles. Verdict ?_

Le pilote s'approcha à nouveau de ses consoles. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il parla d'une voix éteinte et grave.

_- Treize minutes d'oxygène… et…_

Un bip long et strident les fit sursauter. Le pilote inspecta son écran principal et désactiva le système d'alerte.

_- … notre cellule énergétique est hors service. Nous sommes sur la cellule de secours, elle-même endommagée. Dans treize minutes, plus d'oxygène et dans un peu moins de temps, plus d'énergie. Plus d'ordinateurs, plus de contacts avec l'extérieur et l'obscurité totale. Vous voulez envoyer un dernier message, lieutenant ?_

Ce dernier acquiesça faiblement. Le pilote tapota quelques touches et amena un portatif radio jusqu'à l'officier blessé.

_- Il n'y aura pas de réponse, nous ne pouvons plus qu'émettre._

_- Merci, pilote. Appro… approchez la radio._

Ce dernier s'exécuta, non sans émotion et non sans trembler d'une peur qu'il n'arrivait plus à masquer. Il fit signe à Nyaris de parler.

_- Escadron Ender… commandant Friner, ici le lieutenant Nyaris. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être la cause de cet assaut. Mon transport a été gravement touché. Je souhaite bonne chance à l'escadron Ender et aussi à vous, Friner. Je sais que vous réussirez. Vive l'Empereur et gloire à l'Empire… Adieu !_

Un grésillement naquit. Le pilote hocha la tête négativement, faisant comprendre à Nyaris que ses derniers mots n'avaient pu être transmis.

_- Vous entendez ?_ fit le stormtrooper resté dans le sas.

_- La radio qui…_ commença le pilote.

_- Non, ça !_

Il désigna une marque sur la verrière en transparacier du cockpit. La marque s'étendit horizontalement d'un bout à l'autre, dans un craquement sinistre. Puis d'autres marques jaillirent verticalement de la première.

_- Tous à l'arrière !_ hurla le pilote.

_- Laissez-moi !_ brailla Nyaris.

Mais ses ordres étaient vains. Il était déjà en train de hurler de douleur : le pilote et le stormtrooper le traînaient en arrière, sans aucun ménagement pour ses os broyés. La verrière implosa au moment ou les pieds de Nyaris disparaissaient par le sas du cockpit. Une seconde après, le panneau métallique se verrouillait. Encore moins d'une seconde après, le vide s'était fait dans le cockpit et des morceaux de transparacier flottaient ça et là. Le froid sidéral acheva les ordinateurs et les écrans encore en vie.

_- Aaaah ! Pitié !_

Les deux hommes lâchèrent Nyaris.

_- C'est fini, lieutenant. Reposez-vous._

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, le visage blême et les mâchoires encore crispées par la terrible douleur, qui s'atténua petit à petit grâce à l'injection faite plus tôt. Plusieurs stormtroopers s'étaient levés, scrutant le pilote avec insistance. Ils perdirent tout espoir quand ce dernier leur adressa un hochement de tête négatif. L'un des soldats s'affairait sur une caisse ouverte. Il se retourna, triomphant.

_- Plusieurs combinaisons de survie spatiale._

_- Je sais, _fit le pilote. _Quatre unités. C'est tout ce que la maintenance impériale de Mos Esley est arrivée à nous fournir, avant le départ de la mission._

Ils étaient **onze** survivants.

_- Voilà ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines minutes. L'éclairage de secours va s'éteindre et il n'y aura plus un gramme d'énergie dans le vaisseau. La température va lentement baisser jusqu'à devenir mortelle. Le vide va se faire peu à peu ressentir dans la pièce, mais je pense que nous serons loin d'ici là. Et nous aurons eu de la chance si ce qui reste de la navette n'implose pas avant._

_- Courte paille ?_ questionna un soldat. _Une combinaison d'office pour notre officier._

_- Je… ne prendrais aucune combinaison,_ déclara Nyaris.

_- Voyons,_ réagit le pilote. _Votre rôle est de survivre. Vous avez été formé pour ça, et nous avons été formé pour nous sacrifier. C'est ainsi._

_- Ne dites pas de conneries… arrêtez les sermons académiques… ça ne tient plus ici. Dans mon état… je ne survivrais pas à une sortie dans l'espace. Vous… vous le savez._

Le pilote acquiesça silencieusement.

_- Je reste avec vous, alors,_ ajouta ce dernier.

Un autre stormtrooper s'avança vers eux.

_- Je ne quitterais pas ce rafiot, officier._

_- Ni moi._

L'instant d'après, tous les survivants s'étaient déclarés prêts à rester sur le navire en perdition. Nyaris souriait doucement, conscient de la force de cohésion impériale.

_- Je serais heureux de mourir à vos cotés, fidèles soldats de l'Empereur._

_- Pour l'Empereur !_ fit une voix.

_- Vive l'Empire !_ lança une autre en écho.

_- Il y a des masques à oxygène dans les compartiments supérieurs,_ poursuivit le pilote, pragmatique. _Détachez-les. Il faut sortir les bouteilles à oxygène des combinaisons de survie et y brancher les masques. Allez, exécution avant qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière !_

La manœuvre fut rapidement effectuée, malgré le poids des bouteilles.

_- Fouillez également les caissons, sortez toutes les couvertures chauffantes._

Nyaris se demandait sincèrement s'ils avaient la moindre chance. L'effet de l'anti-douleur commençait à s'estomper et l'officier grimaça. Dans quelques minutes, il prierait la mort de venir le libérer. Conformément à ce qu'avait annoncé le pilote, l'éclairage se tut brusquement, et toute vie électronique prit fin dans le vaisseau. La température descendit allègrement sous les cinq degrés Celsius et le sifflement monotone des dizaines de brèches persistait, effrayant.

_- Soldats… les dés sont jetés. Jouons la scène finale avec honneur !_

Ils s'engoncèrent dans leurs armures, puis dans les couvertures chauffantes, avant de partager les masques à oxygène. Tous les soldats se placèrent en cercle autour du corps de leur officier et attendirent leur libération, confiants dans la mort autant que dans l'Empereur…

**Chapitre 19. A l'assaut de la corvette rebelle !**

Le servant de la disqueuse laser achevait de découper le sas. Berek leva la main droite et fit quelques signes à ses hommes. Certains laissèrent pendre leur fusil d'assaut pour s'emparer de grenades de diverses formes. Le bruit de la disqueuse s'éteignit. Le servant la retira immédiatement du passage, malgré le poids d'une telle machine, destinée à couper les coques les plus épaisses. Berek ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se servit des aptitudes particulières de son imposant physique pour balancer un puissant coup de pied dans la paroi. Celle-ci s'abattit dans un nuage de poussière et de particules métalliques en suspension. Profitant de son élan, il mit genou à terre et braqua son arme vers la sortie. Simultanément, plusieurs de ses hommes lancèrent des grenades à travers la brèche. Il y en avait de trois sortes. Les premières grenades avaient pour but d'aveugler les éventuels défenseurs. Celles qui suivirent n'avaient d'effet que sur les armes et les systèmes défensifs électroniques, projetant une pulsation électromagnétique destructrice. Les dernières grenades étaient des grenades explosives, tout simplement.  
Le couloir était entièrement dégagé. Des corps de rebelles gisaient sur le sol, ensanglantés. Les grenades avaient fonctionné parfaitement. Aux deux extrémités du couloir, les rebelles avaient dressés de sommaires barricades. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit utilisation de son arme car l'onde de choc électromagnétique était passée par là. Surpris, désorientés, cédant à un début de panique, les ennemis abandonnèrent leurs barrages de fortunes. Sans armes, il était suicidaire de vouloir résister à une offensive impériale, qui plus est une offensive de commandos hyper entraînés. Mais il y avait d'autres armes, d'autres soldats et certainement d'autres barrages à bord de la corvette corellienne.  
Sur un autre signe de main, l'escadron Ender investit le couloir et sécurisa les deux extrémités. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. L'effet de surprise était passé et les rebelles s'organisaient. Les premiers tirs fusèrent, obligeant les hommes de l'Ender à se mettre à couvert.

_- Deux équipes,_ ordonna Berek. _La première remonte la corvette en direction du poste de pilotage. L'autre descend vers les salles moteurs et les capsules de sauvetages. Vérifiez tout ! L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat doit être libéré à tout prix... et rapidement ! Aux dernières transmissions, le croiseur calamari fonce droit sur nous ! Je ne crois pas qu'il nous laissera nous en tirer aussi facilement. Nous disposons d'une dizaine de minutes. Alors faites vite !_

Il y eut des hochements de tête et l'escadron Ender se scinda en deux entités. Berek, Emon et Ben faisaient parti de l'une d'entre elles.

_- Agissons vite, _déclara Emon. _Ils sont capables de tout et j'ai peur pour Drek._

Ben approuva de la tête. Dans leur arsenal, il restait encore un nombre important de grenades offensives et ils n'hésitèrent pas à s'en servir copieusement. Les barrages ennemis reculaient et les corps s'amoncelaient, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de Drek. D'autre part, les couloirs s'agrandissaient, obligeant à toujours plus de vigilance. Et la précipitation engendra quelques erreurs. Une porte donnait sur une petite chambre d'équipage plongée dans l'obscurité, pourtant sécurisée par un membre de l'escadron. Mais trop vite sécurisée. Le rebelle, certainement très bien caché, fit irruption dans leurs dos, tira sur un impérial à bout portant, le tuant, et en blessa un autre. Les soldats de l'Ender répliquèrent et l'abattirent, mais un goût amer leur restait dans la bouche.

_- Dyosis ?  
- Il est mort,_ constata Emon.  
_- Ces sales rebelles vont nous le payer !_ ragea Ben.  
Berek siffla entre ses dents et rechargea plusieurs cellules énergétiques dans son arme.  
_- Reprenez vos positions, la bataille n'est pas finie !_ lança-t-il. _Emon à ma droite, les autres, derrière moi ! Ben, couvre-nous ! Il faut qu'on investisse la salle de mess, à une dizaine de mètres en amont dans le couloir !_  
Il désigna la pièce du menton.  
_- Elle nous permettra d'avoir un bon contrôle de la situation. Faites attention, elle possède deux entrées et les rebelles ne la lâcheront pas sans combattre.  
- C'est parti_, lâcha Emon d'une voix furieuse.  
_- Allez-y sans craintes,_ railla Ben. _Le premier qui dépasse de son abri, je le pulvérise._

Emon jeta un oeil sur le jeune soldat et admira la confiance extérieure qu'il affichait. Le mess du vaisseau était une grande salle, remplie de tables et de chaises, agrémentée de plantes artificielles. Au bout de la salle, un self-service distribuait nourriture et boissons aux membres de l'équipage en pause. A l'autre bout de la salle, qui devait faire une bonne vingtaine de mètres, un petit espace ceint de panneaux en bois et en verre était réservé aux officiers de la corvette rebelle. Plusieurs rebelles étaient postés à divers endroits de la salle et avaient pour consigne de tenir la salle à tout prix. Ils ne furent pas surpris quand les premiers membres de l'escadron Ender déboulèrent dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent un tir de barrage intensif, mais quantité ne rime pas toujours avec qualité. Leurs tirs, souvent imprécis, s'abattirent partout sauf où il fallait. Leur entraînement au tir y était aussi pour quelque chose, sans doutes.  
Emon pénétra dans la pièce en premier. Il décocha plusieurs tirs au jugé et roula se protéger derrière une table, qu'il renversa pour l'occasion. Une pluie de lasers suivit, un peu tard pour toucher le rapide membre de l'Oméga Force. Ceux qui le suivirent eurent plus de difficultés, mais comparé aux entraînements, c'était une partie de plaisir. Emon renversa plusieurs tables encore et se chargea de dresser un barrage sommaire pour faciliter l'entrée du mess aux autres soldats. C'était plutôt un luxe pour eux, car ils seraient entrés de toute manière.  
Ben se mit à genoux, en position de tir. Il s'obligea à contrôler sa respiration, clef de la réussite au tir de précision. Quand une partie de l'escadron se lança dans le couloir en direction de la cantine, Ben était prêt. Son oeil était rivé sur ses instruments de tir : guidon et cran de mire. Une première forme hostile ne tarda pas à se lever, tout au fond du couloir, quittant l'abri improvisé. Ben pointa rapidement son canon vers la forme, aligna son guidon sur son cran de mire et entama avec son doigt la course de la détente. Quand il su, d'expérience, que la détente de son arme était arrivée au point de décrochage, il vérifia une dernière fois que ses instruments de visée étaient nets et la cible légèrement floue. C'était un des points à respecter pour un tir précis. L'oeil ne pouvant physiquement focaliser à la fois sur la cible et sur les organes de visées, il fallait par défaut s'attacher à ce que ceux-ci soient d'une netteté irréprochable, à contrario de l'objectif visé. Qu'importe où le laser allait toucher, du moment qu'il touchait quand même. A cette distance, l'arme de Ben était beaucoup moins précise, mais suffisamment quand même pour abattre un ennemi. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer... et son doigt acheva la course de la détente. L'arme cracha son rayon mortel.  
Au fond du couloir, un cri se fit entendre et une forme sombre s'abattit au sol. Ben esquissa un léger sourire. Aussitôt, deux autres formes se levèrent. Les coéquipiers de Ben se préparaient à entrer dans le mess, il fallait leur donner encore un peu de temps. Il ajusta encore une fois son arme, plus rapidement cependant, et tira sur une des formes. Il ne su jamais si son laser avait atteint quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais les défenseurs rebelles cessèrent de tirer pendant deux ou trois secondes. A ce stade, Emon, Berek et les autres s'étaient pratiquement tous introduits dans la salle de cantine. Ben lâcha une dernière salve au jugé et retourna à l'abri du coude de corridor.

Dans le feu de l'action, il était difficile de parler et de se faire comprendre. Aussi les membres de l'Ender ne parlaient pas mais communiquaient par signe. Un langage qu'Emon comprenait aussi car il l'utilisait couramment, du moins une des variantes de ce langage gestuel. En effet, chaque groupe d'intervention créait, au fil des entraînements et des missions, son propre code et ses propres gestes. La base restait mais certains signent différaient fondamentalement. Du moins pour des personnes extérieures à ce système de langage. Emon, par habitude et par assimilation, comprenait la majorité des signes de l'escadron Ender.  
On lui fit signe. Un doigt levé. Puis une direction donnée. Emon regarda plus attentivement et aperçut un rebelle à quelques mètres, à couvert derrière le comptoir du self-service. Il enchaînait rafale sur rafale pour tenir à distance les membres de l'Ender, qui répondaient sporadiquement mais sans fenêtre de tir et sans trop d'espoir. De plus, les autres rebelles dans la salle continuaient à les prendre pour cible. Ces maudits tiraient à intervalles irréguliers mais sûrement : leurs impacts se rapprochaient dangereusement.  
On lui refit signe. Une main ouverte qui passe plusieurs fois au-dessus de la tête. Un geste de main, le pouce désignant celui qui parlait et l'index pointé dans sa direction. Un doigt tourné vers le bas qui dessine un petit cercle. Pourquoi pas, se dit Emon. Ce dernier leur renvoya le signe universel de celui qui avait bien compris : le pouce levé en l'air.  
Plusieurs membres de l'escadron se dressèrent les uns après les autres, soudainement, lâchant une ou deux salves puis replongeant à l'abri. Emon rampa rapidement sur le sol, aussi vite qu'il le pu, s'attendant à être prit pour cible par le tireur rebelle. Ce dernier, momentanément occupé par la riposte impériale massive, n'avait pas vu l'ennemi le contourner par le flanc. Quand le déluge cessa et qu'il reprit sa contre-attaque, le rebelle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un élément ennemi n'était plus à sa place. Ce manque d'observation lui fut fatal. Emon progressa jusqu'à portée de tir, avec précaution. Il ajusta et tira sans se poser de questions. Le rebelle cria, dans sa brève agonie il se tourna vers l'officier de l'Oméga Force et comprit son erreur, avant que les limbes ténébreux de la mort viennent voiler sa vue... pour toujours. Emon avait maintenant une position stratégique, à la fois parce qu'à l'écart du reste de l'escadron Ender, et aussi parce que le comptoir de la cantine lui offrait une excellente protection. Il fut vite rejoint par un autre camarade et à deux, prenant soin de bien viser, ils firent des ravages dans la défense ennemie. Quand le dernier rebelle encore en vie comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus riposter sans signer son arrêt de mort, il entreprit de fuir par la seconde porte de la cantine, opposée à la première. Ce fut sans compter la rapidité de réflexe des assaillants impériaux. Plusieurs tirs l'atteignirent en même temps, à la tête et dans le dos. Le rebelle n'eut pas le temps de se voir mourir.  
Emon et ses camarades firent le tour méthodique de la grande salle, pour bien vérifier qu'aucun rebelle ne s'y était malencontreusement caché.

_- Salle sécurisée !_ lança Emon.  
Le chef de l'escouade tapota quelques codes sur le bracelet électronique, fixé sur son poignet.  
_- Ben, tu me reçois ?  
- Affirmatif, Berek._  
_- La salle est sécurisée. Les rebelles ne doivent pas s'en être rendus compte, encore. Nous allons emprunter le couloir opposé au votre. D'après le plan, il rejoint votre couloir par le coté. Nous attaquerons sur deux flancs. Dès que tu entendras nos premières salves, ouvre le feu sur le barrage et rejoins-nous. Compris ?_  
_- Affirmatif. Over, _répondit Ben d'une voix impatiente.

Berek désigna la porte par laquelle ils allaient continuer.

_- Nous allons prendre les rebelles par le coté. Hâtons-nous !_

Les membres de l'Ender répondirent d'un seul concert et suivirent leur leader.  
Les rebelles furent littéralement prit de court. Ils avaient fait l'erreur d'amasser le reste de leurs soldats sur ce barrage. Attaqués des deux cotés à la fois, avec la force et l'efficacité des troupes d'élite de l'Empire, ils ne durèrent pas plus de quelques minutes. Il y eut deux blessés du coté de l'Ender et on dénombra douze corps rebelles derrière le barrage improvisé. Une fois encore, tout démontrait l'extrême entraînement des membres de l'escadron Ender et leur capacité à gérer n'importe quelle situation, même désavantagés et dépassés numériquement.  
Ils fouillèrent les salles annexes mais revinrent bredouilles. Après avoir pris contact avec le second groupe, qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la corvette, ils apprirent que la résistance ennemie avait été ardue. Ils avaient perdu deux membres et progressaient lentement. Il semblait que chaque rebelle à bord se soit armé, prêt à défendre sa vie jusqu'au bout.  
Berek rappela à lui ses compagnons épars.

_- Au poste de pilotage ! _ordonna-t-il._ Il nous reste 5 minutes !_

**Chapitre 20. Libération**

_- Nous sommes perdus._

La voix du capitaine de corvette était pâle et blême. Il avait espéré contenir l'assaut impérial, mais rien ne semblait arrêter ces hommes en armures blanches de combat. Ils progressaient avec une efficacité mortelle, passant par dessus les barrages rebelles sans difficultés, laissant derrière eux des corps sans vie et des couloirs tâchés de sang.

_- Capitaine, il doit y avoir un moyen !_  
_- Non Elna, il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a plus. Il n'y en a jamais eu.  
- Les capsules de sauvetage ?  
- Nous ne pouvons maintenant plus y accéder !  
- Ma navette est encore arrimée, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons encore fuir, tous les deux avec le prisonnier.  
- Elle a été détruite lors de l'assaut,_ répondit tristement le capitaine. _Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Notre croiseur allié ne sera sur les lieux que dans quelques minutes. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose. Il est harcelé par les impériaux. Nos assaillants seront là dans quelques secondes, eux. C'est fini.  
- Vous allez enclencher l'autodestruction de la corvette ?_ s'enquit Elna.  
_- Non. Je ne ferais pas ça à mon bâtiment. De toute façon, nous mourrons quand même. Rien ne les arrêtera plus, désormais. Si nous ne mourrons pas de la main de nos ennemis, je pense malheureusement que ce sera par la main de nos amis. Le croiseur calamari ne va certainement pas passer en hyperespace avant d'avoir eu la certitude que ni eux, ni nous, ne récupérerons l'agent des Renseignements Impériaux. Alors, combattons comme des hommes et pas comme des lâches..._  
Le capitaine poussa un long soupir.  
_- J'avais promis à ma fille de passer un peu de temps avec elle, une fois cette mission terminée. La pauvre petite... quel imbécile je fais, vraiment.  
- Je n'ai jamais compris où était vraiment mon bonheur, continua-t-il. Je le sais maintenant. Pas dans la rébellion et dans sa lutte pour un idéal, non. Ma place était près des miens et j'ai failli à mon devoir d'homme... de père. Et maintenant, la dernière scène approche avant que le rideau ne tombe et plus personne n'entendra jamais parler de notre tragédie.  
- Vous êtes désespéré, capitaine, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites.  
- Oh si, malheureusement ! Fous que nous étions de vouloir nous mesurer à l'Empire !  
- Capitaine !_  
Ce dernier dégaina rapidement un petit modèle de pistolet laser, puis l'observa longuement.  
_- Ne faites pas ça, capitaine, cela ne sert à rien ! _implora Elna.  
_- Je ne compte pas me tuer, jeune Elna, _dit-il en souriant. _Je vais rejoindre mes derniers hommes et mourir avec eux. Faites ce que vous voudrez du prisonnier, tout est perdu à présent..._

Il caressa d'une main lasse le visage de la jeune fille. Curieusement, cette dernière se laissa faire, dépassée.

_- Adieu, Elna. A dans une autre vie... meilleure.  
- Ca... capitaine..._ souffla la jeune rebelle.

Mais celui-ci était déjà parti, l'abandonnant à son destin, la laissant seule, terriblement seule, au milieu du poste de pilotage désert. Elna tendit l'oreille et perçut les sourdes détonations qui approchaient. Un goût amer dans la bouche, elle frappa rageusement la console la plus proche.

_- Maudit sois-tu, destin ! Encore une fois, tu t'acharnes contre moi !_  
Ses yeux étaient rouges et exorbités, sa voix hystérique.  
_- Mais je me battrais, encore et toujours ! Tu entends ? Je ne me laisserais pas faire !_  
Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle retrouva un semblant de calme. Elle s'approcha de l'officier endormi et le toisa d'un air sévère. Constatant qu'elle avait oublié son blaster sur la console, près du corps de Drek, elle jura. Elna le remit rapidement à sa ceinture et fit craquer ses doigts...

_- Drek, réveillez-vous !_  
Une suite de gifles plus ou moins appuyées sortit l'officier de son sommeil.  
_- Elna ?_  
Malgré son extrême faiblesse, Drek ressentit les explosions de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus violentes. Il sourit faiblement.  
_- On a des petits problèmes, Elna ?  
- Tout va bien, officier, je dirais même plus, tout va très bien.  
- Vous mentez... mal.  
- Vous êtes encore mon prisonnier, Drek... vous êtes ma monnaie d'échange._  
La jeune rebelle vérifia que les mains du prisonnier étaient solidement liées derrière son dos.  
_- Plus vous serrerez, Elna et plus l'étau de l'Empire se refermera sur vous.  
- Les belles paroles,_ cracha-t-elle. _En attendant, je suis à un bout du blaster et vous à l'autre : le mauvais bout.  
- Vous ne me tuerez jamais, Elna, vous venez de le dire : je suis votre monnaie d'échange !  
- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je peux procéder autrement._

Avec une force terrible, elle asséna un terrible coup de crosse sur le visage de l'officier. Un craquement d'os broyés et l'officier poussa un hurlement. Du sang s'écoulait de son nez, évitant les commissures de sa bouche et gouttant par son menton. De toute évidence, Elna lui avait fracassé son beau nez aquilin.

_- Désolé, Drek... mon chou. Ce n'était pas spécialement contre vous, j'étais énervée._

Drek n'était pas retombé dans les pommes. Ses oreilles enregistrèrent les paroles d'Elna et pendant une seconde, il crut presque ce qu'elle disait.

_- Le plaisir... était pour moi... vraiment, Elna !_ gargouilla l'officier dans son sang.  
_- Bon, je suis heureuse que vous ayez gardé votre sens de l'humour.  
- Comment le perdre... en si charmante compagnie.  
- Nous nous égarons, mon chou. Il est grand temps de jouer la scène finale !_

Des bruits de course se firent entendre. Une partie de l'escadron Ender déboula dans la petite pièce de pilotage, toutes leurs armes prêtes à cracher leur feu, à distribuer la mort. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmante, les cheveux roux, les yeux verts en amande. Elle tenait contre son corps celui de Drek, le canon de son arme, un blaster petit modèle, posé sur la tempe de l'officier.

_- Un pas de plus et votre officier des renseignements est un homme mort !  
- Ce chantage n'est pas digne de vous, Elna..._ crachota l'officier.  
_- Il y a un temps pour tout, Drek, taisez-vous._  
Elle appuya un peu plus le canon sur la tempe et son doigt joua avec la détente de l'arme.  
_- Posez vos armes, immédiatement !_ cria la jeune rebelle.

Berek ordonna à ses hommes de poser au sol leur quincaillerie, ce qu'ils firent, d'une mauvaise volonté évidente et dans un grand fracas métallique. Emon et Ben se tenaient juste derrière lui. Le premier distinguant avec horreur le corps meurtri de son ami et le second découvrant enfin le visage de celui dont tout le monde parlait : l'officier Drek.

_- Pas de gestes brusques ! _ordonna Elna.  
_- Pssst... Elna !_  
_- Je vous ai demandé de la fermer, Drek !_  
_- Je sais, je sais... juste un petit détail ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous, bon dieu !  
- De la cellule énergétique de votre blaster._  
La rebelle baissa les yeux sur son arme et son visage prit tout d'un coup une teinte cadavérique. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, à la recherche d'une bouffée d'oxygène.  
_- J'ai pris soin de la retirer pendant que vous discutiez avec le capitaine.  
- Non...  
- Vous ne m'en voulez pas... j'espère ? Je serais contrarié que vous... me fassiez la tête !_

Elna lâcha son arme vide qui chuta sur le sol et rebondit avec un léger tintement métallique. Elle lâcha l'officier et s'affaissa sur le sol, lentement. Tout était perdu... elle était perdue. Elle ne pu empêcher une crise de larmes. Drek, épuisé, s'agenouilla près d'elle, la contemplant avec un petit air victorieux. Elna pleurait encore quand des bras musclés se saisirent d'elle et l'immobilisèrent, avant de la ficeler comme on aurait ficelé un bon saucisson correllien.

Emon hurla de joie et sauta dans les bras de son ami.  
_- Drek, vieille branche, je suis bigrement heureux de te serrer dans mes bras !  
- Emon..._ était tout ce que réussit à prononcer l'officier, sous le coup de l'émotion.  
_- Mon vieux, t'as sacrément morflé ! Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?_  
Drek désigna du menton la jeune fille.  
_- Arrêtes, tu te fous de moi, mon vieux ! Une... femme ???  
- Tu ne sais pas quelle femme, Emon... _souffla l'officier.  
_- En tout cas, très jolie, tu choisis bien tes tortionnaires, sacré Drek !_  
Ils rirent tout les deux de bon coeur : Emon avec énergie et Drek avec asthénie.  
_- Tout n'est pas fini ! cria Berek. A la navette ! Vite ! Le croiseur ne devrait pas tarder à être sur nous ! Courrons !_  
Ils coururent comme des forcenés à travers les couloirs du vaisseau. Ils sautaient par dessus les corps, trébuchaient parfois. Elna représentait un poids mort, mais Drek tenait à ce qu'on la sorte de là également. Ils étaient tous exténués et à bout de souffle, sauf Elna qui se laissait porter...

**Chapitre 21. Ultime fuite**

_- Commandant Etnyn ?_  
Ce dernier serrait les poings en contemplant la corvette rebelle, qui ne répondait plus à ses appels. Il n'y avait plus d'autres alternative possible : quand le ver était dans le fruit...  
_- Nos derniers chasseurs sont rentrés aux hangars, tous sérieusement endommagés. Nos boucliers continuent d'être harcelés par cette racaille impériale et ces traîtres d'extérieurs. La situation devient intenable. Il nous faut fuir ! Maintenant !_  
Etnyn médita pendant quelques secondes avant de formuler sa réponse... terrible.  
_- Concentrez nos tirs les plus puissants sur notre corvette pour la détruire.  
- Mais... commandant ?  
- Ne voyez vous pas ? Ils sont certainement tous morts à l'intérieur. Le commando impérial a réussi sa mission, maintenant. Il est trop tard et je ne veux pas que nous ayons fait tout ça pour rien. Que ces chiens d'impériaux meurent avec leur agent de l'ubiqtorat !  
- Bien compris, commandant.  
- Et préparez le saut en hyper espace immédiatement. Je veux que nous dégagions de la zone dans la minute qui suivra la destruction de la corvette. Exécution.  
- A vos ordres._

La coque trembla sous un violent impact.  
_- Le croiseur commence à nous tirer dessus ! _lâcha Emon.  
_- Dépêchons-nous ou nous allons tous y rester !_  
Bien que ficelée, Elna se débattit comme une furieuse pour entraver leur progression. Jamais Ben n'avait vu un saucisson corellien se débattre autant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'humour.  
_- Au revoir, Elna._

Il abattit la crosse de son arme sur le crâne de cette dernière. Avec assez de force pour l'assommer mais assez pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Ben n'aimait pas frapper les femmes et sauf cas d'extrême urgence comme celui-ci, il l'évitait. Elna perdit immédiatement connaissance et l'équipe pu continuer sa progression plus rapidement.  
La coque trembla violemment. Les tirs du vaisseau calamarien traversaient de part en part la structure, tellement ils étaient concentrés. Les ponts s'affaissaient les uns sous les autres, les parois se disloquaient, d'autres implosaient. Partout dans la corvette, le vide de l'espace commençait à s'insinuer, entamant son travail de mort. Un autre tir laser coupa littéralement la corvette en deux, au niveau des passerelles menant au cockpit. Bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, la partie arrière de la corvette se désintègrerait à cause des moteurs et générateurs. La partie avant n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, à présent, qui errerait longtemps dans le vide de l'espace.

_- Plus vite !_ hurla Berek.

Tout autour d'eux, le décor s'était transformé en paysage apocalyptique, en une vision de cauchemar cernée par les flammes et le feu. Ils appréhendaient à chaque instant une explosion devant ou derrière eux qui les aspirerait dans le froid mortel du vide spatial.

_- Nous arrivons !_  
Ils priaient pour que les générateurs n'explosent pas de suite.  
_- Allez, on embarque et plus vite que ça !_

Le second groupe de l'Ender était déjà à l'intérieur... et ils auraient attendu leurs camarades jusqu'à la mort. De brefs sourires furent échangés et la navette s'arracha à vive allure de ce qui n'était plus qu'une épave sur le point d'exploser.

Les générateurs éclatèrent.  
L'espace fut illuminé pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde et ce fut tout.  
La navette de l'Ender était trop près pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'explosion sans dommages. Si elle ne fut pas détruite en même temps que la corvette, c'est peut être que l'Empire avait ses miracles, aussi. Sous le choc de l'explosion qui avait été si violente, tous s'étaient évanouis. Tous sauf Elna qui l'était déjà, évidemment. Carbonisée, endommagée, la navette erra quelques heures dans le vide de l'espace avant d'être récupérée. Le miracle continua ensuite : tout le monde était vivant à son bord. Quelques bobos superficiels, des égratignures tout au plus !

**EPILOGUE**

Le miracle ne s'était pas arrêté à eux, cependant.

L'Errinic avait survécu à ses blessures et son commandant aussi. Dans un état critique, le destroyer impérial montrait avec fierté que sa conception n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais bien d'une longue tradition de perfection en ingénierie impériale. Il fut remorqué et réparé. Certes, les réparations furent longues et s'étalèrent sur une année entière. Certains esprits perfides estimèrent qu'il n'était pas rentable de le réparer. Mais la bataille de Tatooine avait eut un tel impact sur les médias et sur l'Empire que les conseils de ces mauvaises langues furent vite écartés. L'Errinic devait ressortir flambant neuf des stations de réparations et son nom devenir un emblème de la marine impériale. Son équipage fut porté au diapason des éloges impériaux. Les morts furent traités en martyrs et en héros. Les survivants comblés de récompenses et d'éloges. Surtout en ce qui concernait la personnalité du commandant Friner. Encensé par les médias, il n'eut de répit que celui qu'on lui donnait pour dormir, quelques petites heures chaque nuit. Enchaînant interviews sur interviews, avec l'approbation de la hiérarchie impériale, répétant cent fois la même histoire, celle d'un commandant loyal et dévoué au service de l'Ordre Nouveau qui avait fait front contre un ennemi numériquement supérieur _(la propagande impériale avait en en effet bien gonflé le chiffre des assaillants)_ et avait vaincu. Les mois qui suivirent, les demandes de dossiers grimpèrent en flèches dans les bureaux de recrutements. Et la pression était si forte qu'il fallut bientôt nommer au nom de Friner une promotion d'élèves officiers de l'Académie Navale Impériale. Mais tout ce qui avait trait à l'officier des renseignements impériaux et à sa libération avait été bien naturellement occulté. Pas une ligne dans les médias, pas un mot dans les reportages. Mais c'était bien mieux ainsi. Autre chose que les médias enflèrent à outrance : la participation des extérieurs à la bataille. La prime fut bien évidemment occultée (bien qu'elle fut quand même payée à chaque extérieur, sous l'insistance du commandant Friner et avec l'aide de son petit compte en banque, malheureusement, l'Empire se refusant à faire un geste tel que celui-ci envers la frange de la galaxie) et les médias, dirigés par la propagande, s'empressèrent de conclure qu'ils avaient volontairement et de leur plein gré participé à la protection de l'Empire et des valeurs prônées par l'Ordre Nouveau. Mais c'était prendre pour des enfants les citoyens impériaux et tous savaient qu'il n'en avait pas été ainsi. Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, une sympathie toute particulière fut attribuée aux marchands, contrebandiers, neutres, mercenaires et pirates du secteur de Tatooine. Pendant quelques mois, la pression des contrôles impériaux se relâcha même sur la planète des sables et certains contrebandiers s'enrichirent comme il n'était pas permis, enrichissant du même coup l'un des personnages les plus infâmes de la galaxie : Jabba le Hutt. Mais tout avait une fin et les habitudes reprirent, loin, bien loin du siège des renseignements impériaux sur Coruscant...

Le retour de Drek dans les locaux de soins de l'Ubiqtorat - il n'avait pas voulu être hospitalisé ailleurs - fut prétexte à un débordement de joie tel que les Renseignements Impériaux avaient peu connu. Tous s'étaient réunis près de lui, le questionnant et le félicitant : Aenelia, Ethan, Emon, Rahkil, Vandithir, Marlek, Ben (qui s'était fortement penché sur une éventuelle admission au sein de l'Ubiqtorat), Aes, Havelock ainsi que les nouveaux arrivés qui découvraient enfin celui dont tout le monde parlait : Haek, Kaes, Jobal, Antor, Servyn... et ceux à venir : Yom, Arnoh... Il y eut des permissions à n'en plus finir, pour que le retour de Drek soit fêté dignement (et plusieurs fois) dans les meilleurs restaurants impériaux de Coruscant. Les caves de Don Calamarion en prirent un sacré coup, d'ailleurs et il fallut toute la patience de l'agent Svar (plus une désintoxication forcée de Marlek ) pour que les stocks de ce vin aussi célèbre que le temps ne se recomposent. Bref, l'euphorie régna pendant quelques semaines au sein de la plus sérieuse des organisations impériales. Mais tout avait une fin et les choses finirent par se calmer, bien que la tendance était quand même à la décontraction, il va sans dire. Drek avait depuis longtemps quelque chose dans la tête, une idée fixe qui ne le quittait que rarement et qui déclenchait chez lui une véritable obsession. Et un jour, il en fit part à son Superviseur, espérant bien décrocher une réponse positive.

_- Superviseur ? Puis-je vous demander un... petit service ?  
- Non, Drek, non, je vous le dis, c'est impossible._  
La voix était froide mais le regard compréhensif.  
_- C'est contraire aux règlements en vigueur. Je ne peux rien y faire.  
- Voyons, Jasba... vous êtes le Superviseur des Renseignements Impériaux, il me semble. Votre réputation est connue de tous et aucun moff qui se respecte n'osera agir ouvertement contre vous, ni contre votre décision, Jasba !  
- Je resterais sur ma position, jeune Drek, et vous apprendrez à rester à la place qui est la vôtre. Je suis et je resterais pour vous « Superviseur ». Vous me seriez agréable de respecter le protocole et de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
- Bien sur... trop bien, même,_ souffla-t-il d'un air dépité.  
Elle quitta sa chambre comme elle était venue, rapidement et sans un bruit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Vexé et énervé, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil de la nuit.

Le nez encore fragile mais tout son corps réparé, Drek avait quitté depuis quelques jours la chambre de soins dans laquelle il était assigné. Il se sentait tout neuf, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Ses muscles étaient légers et son mental de nouveau d'acier. Drek se sentait pratiquement prêt à participer aux derniers jeux Impériaux sur Coruscant ! Il sautillait à chaque pas et il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'il s'envole.  
Il rencontra et bavarda avec tous ses amis, racontant par-ci ce qu'il n'avait pas encore raconté par-là. Tout le monde voulait savoir les tenants de l'histoire, et même si Drek était tenu au secret, il n'en dérogea pas moins à la règle pour satisfaire la curiosité des membres de l'Ubiqtorat. Il arriva enfin dans son bureau, tant bien que mal, après avoir été acclamé plusieurs fois et avoir été broyé dans les bras puissants d'Emon. Il ferma la porte à clef, pour garder l'illusion d'être quelques minutes enfin libre.  
Sur la table, un petit mot avait été griffonné à la va-vite. L'écriture était ferme mais féminine :

_**« Bloc de sécurité EY-311. Cellule 9. Autorisation 28750. Jasba »**_

Il lut et relut plusieurs fois le petit bout de papier avant de pousser un puissant cri de victoire.

« _Merci, Superviseur_ » pensa-t-il, avant de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué, muni de l'autorisation informatique. Couloirs après couloirs, ascenseurs après ascenseurs, sas après sas, Drek progressa vers le cadeau que venait de lui faire Jasba. Il tapota sur un clavier lumineux le code d'accès et attendit. La lumière rouge au-dessus de la porte clignota et devint verte. Le panneau métallique coulissa. Drek inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
Son costume brillait, il était magnifique.  
Il entra dans la cellule.

_- Bonjour, Elna !_

Attachée pieds et poings liés, elle lui jeta un regard de pure terreur.

_- Je me suis dit... une petite discussion entre vieilles connaissances !_

La porte métallique se referma sur elle-même, étouffant le cri d'horreur de la jeune rebelle...

**A suivre…**


	20. Libération

**Chapitre 1. Tractations sur Kamino**

L'oiseau métallique émergea du néant, déchirant le mince voile qui séparait l'univers réel de l'univers parallèle. Ses trois ailes déployées, la navette impériale de classe Lambda achevait son dernier bond dans l'hyperespace.

Appareillant de Coruscant pour Corellia, elle avait emprunté la célèbre voie commerciale Corellienne qui desservait les planètes de Neimodia, Talus et Tralus. La navette avait ensuite navigué sur la Passe Corellienne, route fréquentée et relativement sûre en raison des nombreuses bornes hyper spatiales qui jalonnaient le parcours en direction de Kamino. Cette route avait grandement aidé les lointaines planètes de Druckenwell, Tatooine ou Génonosis à maintenir un semblant d'économie. Cependant, la durée du trajet des mondes du noyau vers ces planètes, une vingtaine de jours pour un vaisseau équipé d'un hyper propulseur de classe I, garantissait une grande autonomie dont profitait de grands seigneurs du crime tel Jabba-le-Hutt, main dans la main avec les autorités locales impériales.

Tous feux de position allumés, la navette entamait sa lente descente atmosphérique vers la surface de Kamino. Malgré son puissant éclairage, la lourde chape de nuages qui ceinturait la planète réduisait la visibilité à zéro. Le pilote manoeuvrait à l'aveuglette et avait activé son détecteur de collision. Toutefois, le trafic aérien Kaminien était pratiquement inexistant et les risques minimes. Les particularités géophysiques de la planète faisaient qu'il régnait en permanence des conditions détestables : pluies, brouillards, orages et nuages. Une autre particularité voulait que la surface de la planète soit entièrement recouverte d'eau.

Une étendue immense, démesurée, ondulée par le vent et irisée par les éclairs. Une mer infinie, éternelle, pailletée par les gouttes de pluie et parcourue d'étranges arabesques. Les Kaminiens avaient vu le jour près de cette eau bleue et profonde, en subissant tempêtes et caprices météorologiques. Suite à une montée constante et inexorable du niveau des eaux sur leur planète, les Kaminiens furent obligés de s'adapter ou disparaître. Leur culture migra lentement de la terre ferme vers le milieu aqueux. Elle grandit, prospéra et domina la planète. Leur technologie devenue presque sans limites, ce peuple fier et libéré de ses attaches terrestres construisit d'immenses cités sur les eaux, bravant les conditions climatiques et domptant la nature. Mais il y a un pas que ce peuple aquatique ne franchit jamais... car nanti de sa technologie avancée, la conquête de l'univers s'offrait à lui. Soit par manque d'ambition, soit parce que la gestion de leur planète leur suffisait amplement, le peuple Kaminien ne fut jamais un peuple conquérant et laissa aux autres races les avantages et les inconvénients d'une expansion rapide et incontrôlée. Ailleurs, loin, très loin de cette planète, à des parsecs à l'autre bout de la galaxie, la race des sages Calamariens pensait de même.

La navette arriva en vue de la principale cité de Kamino : Tipoca City. L'architecture typique sauta aux yeux de l'officier Drek : les lignes étaient courbes, les traits épurés, les surfaces lisses. De grands dômes métalliques couvraient les bâtiments, surmontés d'un enchevêtrement de tubules et d'antennes. Ce que les Kaminiens avaient construit sur la surface des eaux était purement unique dans la galaxie. En s'approchant plus près de la cité, Drek aperçut une créature étrange jaillir des flots, montée par une sorte d'humanoïde à la peau bleuté. Cet animal représentait aux yeux des visiteurs tout le contraste de la culture Kaminienne. Hybride entre un animal marin et un oiseau, il était dompté et utilisé depuis des millénaires comme moyen de transport. La plupart des Kaminiens préférait ce mode de déplacement aux transports mécaniques et le va-et-vient incessant de ces surprenantes bestioles était fréquent entre les cités sous-marines et la surface, ainsi que dans le ciel orageux.

Les ailes de la navette se replièrent majestueusement alors que le cockpit se verrouillait en position horizontale, comme un oiseau relève sa tête. Lentement, les trains d'atterrissage sortirent de leurs emplacements et entrèrent en contact avec la plate-forme, amortissant le poids imposant de la navette grâce à des pistons hydrauliques dernière génération. Pendant quelques secondes, le décor s'immobilisa sous la pluie battante. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre et la passerelle située sous le cockpit se déplia vers le sol. Deux silhouettes en descendirent et se mirent à discuter.

_- Kamino_, fit Drek.  
_- Une bien étrange planète_, répondit le pilote.  
_- Voici mes consignes. Dégourdissez-vous les jambes si besoin, mais restez à proximité du vaisseau. Il devra être prêt pour un décollage d'urgence._  
Le pilote acquiesça.  
_- Vous craignez quelque chose, officier ?_  
_- Mm… je ne sais pas…_  
Drek sourit légèrement avant de continuer.  
_- ... mais je préfère rester prudent. Les Kaminiens ne sont pas nos ennemis, mais nous nous trouvons tellement loin de la juridiction Impériale !_  
_- La prudence est de mise. J'espère que vos affaires ne s'éterniseront pas, officier._  
_- Combien de fois ai-je vu des hommes payer de leur vie une simple négligence ? Un détail qui leur semblait tellement futile qu'il leur est tout simplement sorti de l'esprit ! Faites attention à vous, pilote._

Le pilote ne trouva rien à redire. Comme il pleuvait à bâtons rompus, il salua Drek en le quittant et remonta hâtivement à bord de la navette impériale. L'officier resta quelques secondes au bas de la passerelle, semblant méditer. Puis il entreprit de gagner le sas d'accès de la plate-forme d'un pas soutenu. Il ne s'était pas protégé avec un quelconque imperméable, trouvant que cela aurait déshonoré son uniforme. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur son uniforme mais il restait stoïque. Ce n'était que de l'eau après tout. Avec un certain soulagement, il atteignit la porte vitrée, qui coulissa sans un bruit à son approche.

_- Bienvenue, officier. Je suis le chef du protocole. Nous vous attendions._  
Drek sourit.  
_- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Taun We_.

La Kaminienne était grande, à l'instar de toute la population. Du haut de ses deux mètres et quelques, elle dominait entièrement l'officier. Sa peau était bleue, pâle et luisante. Ses yeux brillaient d'un noir doux et avenant. Son long cou était drapé dans une broderie jaune et sang qui lui descendait le long du dos. Taun We arborait un ensemble diplomatique de couleur nuit et or, une longue robe étroite et fendue enserrait ses fines jambes, formant une courte traîne quand elle se déplaçait.

_- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire devant le Premier ministre de Kamino_.

Ce que les Kaminiens ne pouvaient concevoir au-dehors, le soleil, ils le reconstituaient à l'intérieur : les couloirs étaient immenses et puissamment éclairés. La luminosité était si forte et contrastait tellement avec l'ambiance sombre de l'extérieur qu'elle obligeait Drek à ciller des yeux.

_- C'est la première fois que vous visitez notre planète, Drek._  
_- Oui_, avoua-t-il_. Je n'ai guère de temps à consacrer aux voyages.  
- Je comprends. Que pensez-vous de ce que vous voyez ?_  
Drek réfléchit un court instant.  
_- Tout est contraste sur Kamino. L'eau et l'air, la lumière et l'obscurité, la technologie et les traditions. Votre planète est une des plus fascinantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Taun We.  
- Merci, officier._

Taun We marchait avec grâce et souplesse. A coté, Drek passait pour un Gamorréen à la démarche lourdaude. Ils arrivèrent devant une vaste porte aux armoiries de Kamino qui coulissa lentement sur son rail magnétique. Une vaste pièce se dévoila aux yeux de Drek. Elle allait de concert avec l'architecture : éclairée, épurée et vide. A son approche, le ministre se leva du seul siège qui semblait présent dans la pièce et le salua.

_- Honoré de votre visite, officier. Je suis Lama Su, premier ministre de Kamino._  
Drek le salua en retour, même si son grade d'officier le dispensait bien d'une telle formule d'obligeance et d'affabilité.  
_- Prenez place, je vous en prie._  
Un siège descendit du plafond et Taun We l'invita à s'y asseoir.  
_- Nous avons appris pour votre défaite près de Yavin. Nous avons été plus que surpris par la destruction de votre si puissante station de combat, _annonça le ministre.

Une première attaque ! pensa Drek. Dans le cadre de futures négociations, Lama Su ne voilait même pas ses pensées, mettant en garde l'Empire qu'il n'était plus aussi puissant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. C'était s'essayer à un jeu dangereux pour le Kaminien… surtout en présence de l'officier.

_- Comme le dit si bien le dicton, nous avons perdu une bataille, pas la guerre. Vous constaterez d'ailleurs la toute puissance de notre armée si, un jour, l'Empire décidait de s'emparer de vos richesses technologiques._

Non, Drek n'allait pas se laisser faire dans ce duel de sous-entendus. Maintenant, Lama Su était prévenu : qu'il arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui.

_- Hum... oui, bien sûr._  
Le Kaminien se racla la gorge et reprit.  
_- Cependant, nous allons tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis ici dans ce seul et unique but, Lama Su_.

Kamino était bien trop éloignée des mondes du noyau pour générer une quelconque attirance. Même ses trésors de connaissance génétique n'auraient pas suffit à intéresser l'Empire. De plus, les Kaminiens veillaient à maintenir une neutralité teintée d'obédience pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes.

_- Bien, bien... je crois me rappeler que dans le passé, nous avions eu affaire à l'Ancienne République pour lui procurer une armée. Armée qui s'est peu à peu portée garante de l'Ordre Nouveau et nous en sommes fiers. L'empereur voudrait-il que nous lui procurions une nouvelle armée ?_

Lama Su était aussi grand que son assistante Taun We. Chez les Kaminiens, la taille n'était plus un sujet de différence depuis qu'elle était contrôlée et imposée génétiquement. Comme tous ses pairs, le Premier ministre avait un teint de peau bleuté qui tirait vers le clair, un long cou gracieux et de grands yeux noirs et profonds qui mettaient mal à l'aise les visiteurs peu habitués.

_- Il a de plus grands projets pour vos ingénieurs en génétique, Lama Su.  
- De... plus grands projets ?_ fit le ministre, soudain intéressé.  
_- Par le passé, votre... notre armée de clones était volontairement "bridée" pour la rendre docile et obéissante. Chaque clone était cependant doué de créativité et d'initiative, ai-je raison ?  
- Oui.  
- Les clones disposaient-ils des mêmes capacités mentales que leur original ?_ questionna Drek.  
_- Oui et non_, souffla le ministre.  
_- Soyez plus clair, Lama Su.  
- La prédisposition génétique est une chose complexe, officier.  
- Ne jouez pas avec moi, Lama Su et expliquez-moi !_  
_- En ce qui concerne l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs n'ont pas jugé nécessaires de traquer les longues et fastidieuses séquences génétiques de prédisposition de l'individu original. En revanche, nous avons amplifié certaines aptitudes naturelles pour rendre chaque clone apte à l'emploi de soldat, comme exigé par le commanditaire. Les clones n'ont donc pas été dotés à l'identique des mêmes capacités mentales._  
- _Mais je crois comprendre que c'est possible_, insista Drek.  
-_ Théoriquement, c'est possible. Rien n'empêche notre technologie de concevoir une reproduction à l'identique. Dans le passé, nous avons crée pour le chasseur de primes Jango Fett un clone quasi fidèle. Mais le travail de nos ordinateurs s'en trouve multiplié. Les délais de séquençages et de repérages des prédispositions génétiques sont énormes, je crains..._  
- _L'Empire vous octroiera une prime supplémentaire, Lama Su. Il mettra à votre disposition les meilleurs supercalculateurs de la galaxie. _  
Les yeux du Premier ministre brillèrent de convoitise.  
_- En effet. Dans ce cas là, tout devient possible, officier.  
- Parlez-moi de la période de gestation et de développement.  
- Hum... la gestation accélérée est de deux mois. Mais le développement dure plusieurs années, c'est la plus longue période, pendant laquelle il faut surveiller les clones, les dresser mentalement, physiquement et tout faire pour qu'ils atteignent rapidement leur maturité psychologique.  
- Combien, Lama Su ?  
- Une dizaine d'année, tout au plus,_ hésita le ministre.  
- _Trop long pour l'Empereur_, rétorqua Drek.  
- _Je vous assure qu'il nous est impossible de faire autrement et...  
- Dans ce cas là, je vous ai dérangé pour rien, Lama Su._  
L'officier se leva, faisant mine de rassembler ses affaires.  
_- Non, attendez !_  
Lama Su regarda de droite à gauche, embarrassé. Il essaya de chercher un encouragement dans le regard de Taun We mais n'y trouva qu'une froideur polie.  
- _Il est possible d'écourter ce délai, mais là encore, rien n'est vérifié.  
- Vous m'intéressez.  
- Suite à la commande concernant l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux se sont penchés sur le moyen d'optimiser la production et les délais de disponibilité._  
_- Et ?  
- Et ils ont mis au point un fragment de code génétique qui accélère la croissance des cellules. En quelques mois, nous pouvions théoriquement obtenir des clones adultes et viables. Mais comprenez-moi bien, c'est très dangereux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas certains de pouvoir veiller à la bonne maturité du clone. A cette vitesse, toutes les subtilités de conditionnement mental sont mises à l'épreuve. Enfin, une croissance accélérée induit un vieillissement prématuré du clone. Vous saisissez ?  
- Aucune importance._

Drek réfléchit quelques secondes. Lama Su continua.

- _Nos casques d'apprentissage traditionnels sont pourvus d'amplificateurs de réceptivité mentale et de synchronisateurs de biorythme qui modulent les fréquences cérébrales du clone. De longues années d'expérimentations ont étalonné au mieux ces appareils complexes. Toute une vie de travail pour certains de nos ingénieurs, en particulier notre estimée Ko Sai. Ce que vous nous demandez…_

L'empereur voulait rapidement des résultats, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. C'était une bonne chose que les Kaminiens se soient penchés sur un développement accéléré du procédé clonique. L'officier reconnu bien là des pratiques commerciales séculaires. Devant Drek, le Premier ministre se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise et s'agitait sur son siège, nerveusement.

_- Je comprends vos hésitations, Lama Su. En temps normal, nous vous aurions laissé du temps. La perte de l'Etoile noire vient de priver l'empire de centaines d'officiers talentueux. Les Académies impériales sont en phase de recrutement intensive, mais nous ne pouvons forcer le destin. Des officiers exceptionnels, par leur aptitude à commander, leur intelligence sur aiguisée et leur dévouement sans bornes, sont perdus pour l'empire... perdus sans votre aide. _

Le premier ministre acquiesça en silence.  
_- Excusez-moi, officier. Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?  
- J'attends_, déclara Drek.  
- _J'aurais aimé savoir si Bevel est mort sur sa station de combat.  
- Bevel... Lemelisk ?  
- Oui, lui-même. J'ai eu l'honneur de le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises et j'ai cru déceler en lui un grand talent, une grande honnêteté.  
- Bevel n'était pas sur l'étoile noire quand elle a explosé.  
- C'est une bonne chose. Bevel est un scientifique brillant._  
Drek hocha la tête, conscient que la conversation prenait une tournure nettement amicale.  
_- Et un Impérial convaincu, ne l'oubliez pas.  
- Bien sur, bien sur._  
- _Pendant que nous y sommes, Lama Su, j'aimerai avoir vos lumières sur un autre détail concernant les clones.  
- Je vous écoute, officier._  
_- Existe-t-il une possibilité scientifique, même infime, pour qu'un clone récupère la mémoire résiduelle de l'original ? Ce qui en ferait un double parfait... Des rumeurs courent et l'Empereur exige une réponse de spécialiste._  
Les yeux du Premier ministre Kaminien se froncèrent. Ce qu'avait dit Drek ne lui plaisait visiblement pas et c'est avec une voix froide qu'il répondit.  
_- Nous sommes des généticiens, officier. Brillants, mais généticiens avant tout. Notre ambition n'est pas de supplanter le créateur, comprenez-le bien. La mort est quelque chose d'irréversible et nous ne prendrons jamais le risque de jouer avec. Pour répondre à votre question, les Kaminiens sont convaincus qu'une telle chose est impossible. Un être est unique, par sa mentalité, sa mémoire, sa façon d'être. Ces spécificités sont issues de son phénotype et ne sont en aucune façon inscrites dans son génotype. Penser qu'une sorte de mémoire résiduelle se transmet par les gênes représente une aberration mentale pour chaque Kaminien qui se respecte._  
_- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ministre. Comprenez que l'Empire a besoin de ces renseignements dans le cadre d'une future collaboration. L'intérêt de l'Empire n'est pas seul en jeu, ne le perdez pas de vue... le vôtre aussi.  
- Je comprends.  
- Abordons un dernier problème, Lama Su, qui n'en est peut être pas un pour votre technologie, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je suis tout ouïe.  
- Avez vous déjà tenté de modifier la structure génétique d'un individu vivant ? Je veux dire : quelle formidable bravade nous ferions à la nature si nous pouvions transformer les êtres qu'elle a fait naître emprunts de défauts ! Imaginez..._  
Le ministre Kaminien esquissa un sourire.  
_- Aussi avancées que sont nos connaissances, officier, elles ne nous permettent pas de réaliser un projet aussi ambitieux... pas encore.  
- Fossé technologique ?_ fit Drek, déçu.  
- _Oui et non_, répondit le ministre, pensif. La nature a crée de puissants garde-fous pour empêcher que des êtres évolués ne puissent jouer avec.  
- _C'est à dire ?_  
Lama Su chercha ses mots. Il n'avait que trop titiller un officier de l'Empire... qui plus est un officier de l'Ubiqtorat. Le temps était à l'apaisement… pour le bien de son peuple.  
_- Nous avions pourtant réuni toutes les connaissances de notre race en matière de génétique. C'est rempli d'enthousiasme que notre projet vit le jour. Nos meilleurs scientifiques s'attelèrent à la tâche et nous ne doutions plus de notre réussite. Mais c'était sans compter la terrible résistance de la nature. De nombreux animaux furent modifiés puis moururent dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais leur structure génétique ne nous permettait pas de conclure définitivement. Dans notre arrogance, nous avons décidé de modifier des Kaminiens. Il y a des nuits, officier, où je peux encore entendre leurs hurlements de souffrance._  
_- Pourquoi cet échec ?  
- Techniquement, la modification génétique d'une cellule adulte engendre un virus, soit mortel soit mutagène, qui la détruit ou la transforme, avant de se propager dans l'organisme entier. Nous pensions contourner le problème en créant une enzyme qui bloquerait le virus à sa source, mais dans ce cas, c'est l'enzyme même qui mutait et perforait le cytoplasme de la cellule, avant de se multiplier et d'attaquer tout l'organisme. Nous avons pensé que c'est dans nos lignes de codes génétiques que se nichait l'erreur, mais nous nous trompions. Après un dernier essai en transformant le codage pour qu'il aide l'organisme à créer de lui-même un contre poison, force fut de constater que la nature trouvait toujours un moyen pour lutter contre le changement. Les monstruosités génétiques que nous avons obtenues en témoignent.  
- Ah... et qu'en avez vous fait ?_ interrogea Drek, mû par une curiosité morbide.  
_- Nous ne pouvions les tuer, même pour abréger leur souffrance... c'était... ce sont toujours nos frères, officier. Nous avons isolé une section pour qu'ils puissent achever leur terrible vie en paix. La société Kaminienne leur est reconnaissante. Le dossier est désormais clos, nos connaissances scientifiques sont insuffisantes. Il faudra des dizaines d'années, voir des centaines, pour que nous triomphions une fois pour toute de la nature. A la seule condition que notre peuple réussisse à surmonter son propre traumatisme_.  
- _Vous les avez parqué comme des pestiférés_, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Drek.  
_- Que vouliez-vous que nous fassions, officier ?_ s'emporta Lama Su_. Leur permettre de déambuler dans les cités comme n'importe quel quidam pour qu'ils contribuent au traumatisme de la population ? Cette décision a été prise en conseil restreint et c'est la seule décision qui nous semblait et nous semble toujours la meilleure !_  
_- Calmez-vous, Lama Su. Je respecte votre choix._

Une agitation se fit derrière Drek : Taun We éclata en sanglots. L'officier fut surpris, il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que les Kaminiens étaient capables de pleurer. Le Premier ministre se leva brusquement de son siège, les bras tendus vers son assistante.

_- Taun We ! Je suis désolé... mais l'officier avait abordé le sujet !_

Taun We s'écroula sur le sol, ses longs bras fins lui protégeant la tête. Elle sanglotait comme si son coeur venait de se déchirer. Drek eut de la peine pour elle, sans comprendre le pourquoi de sa souffrance. Il observa la scène avec intérêt.

- _Taun We !_ souffla Lama Su en s'approchant.  
_- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, Lama Su !_ hurla l'assistante.  
Le premier ministre hésita quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir.  
_- Ce n'est pas notre faute, Taun We, je vous en supplie, calmez-vous !  
- Vous vous croyiez supérieurs ? Vous n'êtes que des monstres, tous ! Je vous hais !_

Lama Su s'avança, dans le but évident de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais la Kaminienne fut plus prompte. Elle se releva, le visage souillé et humide. L'officier remarqua alors que ses larmes ressemblaient étrangement aux larmes humaines. Taun We le dévisagea. Ses grands yeux étaient emprunts d'une douleur infinie et Drek sentit son coeur battre violemment.

_- Ne faites plus un seul pas vers moi !_  
Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme et glaciale. Nul doute que si Lama Su s'était approché à ce moment, Taun We lui aurait sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors, comme le dit l'expression. Mais le ministre n'esquissa aucun geste. Son assistante détourna la tête, essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore sous ses yeux, et s'enfuit de la salle en courant. Drek fut encore une fois surpris, les Kaminiens étaient tellement calmes, leurs démarches si gracieuses, il ne pouvait les imaginer en train de courir. La preuve était : il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Lama Su avait le visage décomposé. La scène se figea pendant de longues minutes et Drek respecta le silence du Premier ministre. En fin de compte, celui-ci se rassit et invita l'officier à en faire autant, fermant les yeux et joignant ses doigts en signe de méditation. Drek n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

_- Le frère de Taun We était l'un des Kaminiens à s'être porté volontaire pour cette expérience de modification génétique...  
- Je peux comprendre sa réaction et je suis désolé d'avoir amorcé le sujet, vraiment.  
- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, officier.  
- Son frère...  
- C'est plus un monstre qu'un Kaminien, maintenant._  
La voix du ministre était emprunt d'une grande tristesse.  
_- Nous nous sommes toujours opposés à ce que Taun We revoie son frère. Le choc serait trop grand pour elle. Ce n'est plus le même, physiquement et mentalement. Le virus mutagène l'a littéralement transformé. C'est... horrible._  
Drek ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer l'horreur d'un tel échec. Stupides et arrogants Kaminiens… mais ce n'était pas son problème.  
_- Je vais prendre congé, _fit Drek_. Il est inutile de continuer la conversation dans l'état actuel des choses. Je vous laisse à vos tourments.  
- Un de mes fidèles vous conduira dans vos quartiers. Votre voyage était long et fatigant. Nous nous reverrons demain. Au revoir, officier_.  
Drek exécuta le même signe de tête, alors qu'il rencontrait le Premier ministre pour la première fois et prit congé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa chambre ou plutôt sa suite, située dans une tour qui dominait la cité. Les Kaminiens avaient une belle idée de l'accueil. Le lit était grand, conçu pour un humain et drapé d'un tissu fin et soyeux de couleur bleu. Une table faite dans un matériau qui ressemblait à du verre et du plastique à la fois, ornait le centre de la suite. Plusieurs chaises du même matériau l'entouraient. En plusieurs endroits, des fauteuils du plus grand confort attendaient qu'on veuille bien les essayer. Le sol beige était moquetté et les murs capitonnés absorbaient tous les bruits. Mais Drek n'y prêtait aucune attention, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Taun We. Il marcha de long en large dans la pièce, comme un fauve en cage. Taun We... que ressentirait-il au plus profond de lui si un membre de sa famille partageait le même sort que l'infortuné frère de Taun We ? Une haine immense, mêlée d'un désespoir sans bornes, une douleur sourde et profonde qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Soudain, l'officier su ce qu'il voulait : retrouver Taun We. Il enclencha un intercom et se renseigna pour savoir ou il pouvait trouver l'assistante du Premier ministre. Pour son malheur, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. L'officier quitta sa suite et déambula dans la cité, cherchant les endroits discrets et calmes ou un être débordant de douleur pouvait déverser son trop plein de larmes sans remords. C'est quand il aperçut des enfants Kaminiens jouer sous la pluie battante qu'il eut l'intuition de chercher à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour lui, les coursives extérieures étaient rares, outre les plates formes d'atterrissage. Il retrouva vite Taun We, sur une sorte de promontoire qui dominait la navette avec laquelle il était venu sur Kamino.

_- Taun We..._  
Elle ne se retourna même pas, ayant reconnu le timbre de voix de Drek.  
_- Je n'ai besoin de personne, officier.  
- Je le sais, vous êtes courageuse. Appelez-moi Drek...  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Drek. Gardez-la pour vous et pour ceux qui en ont besoin. C'est Lama Su qui vous a demandé de venir ?  
- Personne ne me dicte ma propre conduite, Taun We. J'espérais être d'un quelconque soutien. Votre douleur me touche, Taun We.  
- C'est gentil, Drek.  
- Traduction : je peux rester ?  
- Oui... si vous voulez.  
- Alors je reste avec vous.  
- Dites-moi, je m'imaginai les officiers de l'Empire froids et dénués de sentiments. Vous êtes différents des autres, Drek._  
L'officier sourit.  
_- Je ne suis pas un monstre sans pitié, voulez-vous dire ?  
- Je ne voulais pas dire ça !_  
Drek s'assit à coté de Taun We. La pluie tombante salissait son bel uniforme et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Il n'avait plus fière allure, mais il s'en moquait. Ce qui l'importunait n'importunait pas les Kaminiens, visiblement. Drek pensa que c'était tout à fait normal pour un peuple qui venait du fond des mers et pour qui l'eau représentait la vie. Masquant sa gêne, l'officier continua de parler.  
_- Vous aimiez votre frère..._  
Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.  
_- Bien sur. C'était plus qu'un frère pour moi. Avec le temps, nous étions devenus plus que des amis. Nous étions l'un pour l'autre le confident idéal...  
- Je suis tellement désolé.  
- Ne le soyez pas, Drek. La faute repose sur les quelques scientifiques responsables de cette horreur... et sur Lama Su.  
- Il a entériné la poursuite de l'expérience sur les Kaminiens, je suppose.  
- Oui.  
- Votre frère est mort, Taun We. Ce virus mutagène l'a tué et l'a transformé en quelque chose d'autre qui n'est plus votre frère. C'est dur à accepter, je sais, mais il faut que vous fassiez le deuil de votre frère... maintenant._  
La plaie était encore vive, il le savait. Avec le temps, elle se refermerait comme toutes les blessures. Touchée par le souvenir de son frère, Taun We éclata encore une fois en sanglots. Mais cette fois, Drek comptait bien la réconforter. Assis, la Kaminienne était légèrement plus grande que l'officier, mais sans démesure. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et, sous la pluie quasi éternelle de Kamino, il tenta d'atténuer sa terrible douleur...

Taun We était une jolie fille, non seulement pour les critères Kaminiens mais pour l'officier Drek aussi. Malgré la grande différence entre les deux races, il se sentait étrangement attiré par l'assistante du ministre. Il avait passé la nuit suivante à penser à elle. Le lendemain, très tôt, il quitta ses quartiers pour espérer rencontrer la Kaminienne à nouveau. Il n'eut même pas à chercher et la retrouva au même endroit que la veille. Il pleuvait encore, ce qui n'était pas chose rare sur cette planète au climat déplorable. Taun We avait la peau douce, étrangement brillante sous la pluie. Le bleu de sa peau s'irisait sous la lumière des éclairs. Drek était hypnotisé par les grands yeux noirs et expressifs de la Kaminienne. Ils étaient si vivants, si profonds... si beaux aussi, il était forcé de le constater. Les yeux de Taun We reflétaient son âme. Ils restèrent quelque temps à contempler les immenses vagues qui se jetaient aux pieds de la cité, comme d'innombrables monstres qui rugissaient de ne pouvoir l'engloutir sous leur fureur. Sans qu'il fût nécessaire à Drek de faire autre chose, elle se sentit très vite en confiance. Taun We se confia à lui et ils parlèrent longtemps.

_- Vous êtes très jolie, Taun We_.  
L'officier était sincère.  
_- C'est gentil, _dit-elle en riant_. Vous n'êtes pas exigeant, je suis tellement différente de vous, Drek !  
- L'apparence ne signifie rien. Nous le savons tous les deux.  
- Je croyais que l'Empire considérait tous les non humains comme des êtres inférieurs, officier. Je me trompe, peut-être ?_  
Drek se tu un moment, ne sachant à l'évidence quoi répondre.  
_- Vous marquez un point, avoua Drek.  
- Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, je le sais. Vous êtes différent_.

Il soupira et détourna son regard des yeux de la Kaminienne. Elle disait vrai. Apparemment, elle en savait plus sur l'Empire que lui sur Kamino. Drek pensa avec regret qu'elle aurait fait un très bon agent de l'Ubiqtorat. Mieux connaître ses ennemis pour mieux les combattre, la doctrine éternelle. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne brise le silence magique qui s'était installé. Il était temps pour l'officier de prendre congé. Lama Su lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la matinée pour finaliser les tractations entre l'Empire et Kamino. Drek se força mentalement à laisser ses sentiments personnels de coté pour se concentrer sur la réussite de sa mission. L'Empereur avait les yeux sur lui. Il se leva.

_- Drek..._  
Etirant son bras long et fin, elle n'eut aucun mal pour saisir la main de l'officier qui commençait à s'éloigner.  
_- Merci, souffla-t-elle._  
Drek fut ému. Sa main trembla un fugitif instant dans celle de Taun We. Puis il se ressaisit et gagna l'intérieur de la cité, sans se retourner. Sur son passage, quelques Kaminiens se retournèrent, trouvant incongru qu'un officier de l'Empire puisse se promener dans une tenue si sale. Mais Drek n'avait que du mépris pour eux. Avant de rejoindre Lama Su, il fit un détour par la navette de classe Lambda et prit des nouvelles de son pilote. Il fut heureux d'avoir prévu des uniformes de rechange et quitta ses vêtements sales et humides. Quand il déambula à nouveau dans les couloirs de la cité, ses habitants se retournèrent encore, mais plus pour la même raison : Drek resplendissait.

_- Voilà notre offre et ce que nous en demandons._  
L'officier tendit au Premier ministre un dossier au sceau de l'Empereur, qui avait la décence d'être rédigé en Basic et dans la langue maternelle du Kaminien. Celui-ci sourit.  
_- Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour analyser votre offre_, demanda-t-il. _Cependant, soyez déjà certain que le coût d'une telle opération dépassera vos prévisions les plus ambitieuses_.  
_- Vous serez surpris de constater à quel point l'Empire se porte bien, alors_.  
De ses longs doigts, Lama Su feuilleta les quelques pages du dossier pendant que Drek finissait d'inspecter l'architecture de la pièce. Quelques minutes après, il observa attentivement le visage de son interlocuteur et ne fut pas surpris d'y lire de la surprise.  
_- Alors, ministre ?  
- Je… et bien… apparemment je m'étais trompé_, constata-t-il. _L'Empire est bien plus riche qu'il ne l'était à la mort de l'ancienne République.  
- La réponse financière vous convient-elle ?  
- Amplement. Il y a de quoi rajeunir notre parc informatique et génétique, motiver nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux et fédérer notre peuple derrière votre projet._  
_- J'en suis ravi.  
- Je lis avec surprise dans votre dossier des noms comme Tarquin, Bast… Je me doute de l'utilisation que vous ferez de ces clones, officier. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que de miser sur la qualité de vos officiers. Très judicieux. Très judicieux aussi le fait d'avoir à leur insu prélevé quelques-unes de leurs cellules.  
- Ceci ne vous regarde pas, Lama Su. Poursuivons : nous sommes donc d'accord sur la vitesse de maturation des clones ?_  
_- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour respecter le nouveau délai. Mais vous porterez la responsabilité de l'éventuelle instabilité et du rapide vieillissement de vos clones, officiers. Ceci est donc réglé pour moi.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lama Su, nous sommes confiants dans les prouesses techniques de votre peuple.  
- Merci_, répondit-il en abaissant sa tête.  
_- Une dernière chose, ne tentez plus d'expériences sur votre peuple comme vous l'avez fait par le passé. Par égard pour votre assistante et pour votre propre fierté._  
_- Ne nous donnez pas d'ordres, officier. Nous savons ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Et nous ferons toujours selon notre volonté._

Drek remit une dernière fois les choses en place. Il se leva brusquement et pointa un doigt vers le ministre en guise d'avertissement. Sa voix devint aussi dure que le plus dur des aciers de Géonosis et aussi froide que la plus froide des banquises gelées de Hoth.

_- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas bien appréhendé la situation, Lama Su. Il me suffit d'un seul claquement de doigt, un seul petit rapport de quelques lignes vers ma hiérarchie, pour que l'Empire s'intéresse à votre planète et à vos connaissances génétiques. Même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, Kamino est loin d'être inaccessible pour une flotte entière équipée d'hyper propulseurs de classe I et de super lasers capables de réduire en cendre vos misérables défenses. Vous serez le témoin de la déchéance de votre peuple car il sera brisé, anéanti, soumis, torturé et réduit en esclavage. Enfin, l'Empire s'emparera de vos connaissances. Vous êtes assez sage pour éviter tout ceci, j'en suis convaincu, Lama Su, alors montrez-vous plus prudent à l'avenir et cessez de me provoquer._

Drek mentait.

Kamino était bien trop loin pour une si grande opération. L'armée aurait été obligée de prévoir un plan de soutien, de ravitaillement et de logistique qu'elle n'était plus en mesure d'assumer. De plus, l'Empereur n'aurait jamais accepté d'envoyer si loin ne serait-ce qu'un petit détachement de ses forces. Les temps se montraient trop incertains et l'empire disposait de biens d'autres ressources. Mais tout cela, Lama Su n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, pensa Drek.

_- Je m'excuse de mon comportement, officier.  
- La suite seulement nous le prouvera, Lama Su.  
- Dois-je lancer le programme génétique dès aujourd'hui ?  
- Ce serait pour le mieux, en effet._  
Le Premier ministre appuya sur un bouton situé sur l'accoudoir gauche de son siège.  
_- Convoquez immédiatement dans mon cabinet les chefs généticiens de toutes les sections._  
Une voix grésillante osa émettre un jugement.  
- _Beaucoup de responsables généticiens sont absents, ou occupés. Faut-il tous les convoquer ? Ils mettront plusieurs heures à venir et n'apprécieront pas..._  
_- Cela suffit ! Restez au poste qui est le votre et obéissez maintenant !_  
Drek regarda le ministre, une flamme d'amusement dans les yeux.  
_- Le respect aveugle de la hiérarchie n'est pas le point fort de votre peuple, n'est-ce pas, Lama Su ? Faites attention, c'est dangereux._  
_- Dangereux pour votre Empire, qui s'étend sur toute la galaxie et a pour ambition de la dominer. Pas pour les Kaminiens. Il y a longtemps que la conquête de l'univers n'est plus une priorité pour nous. C'est pourquoi notre peuple s'est spécialisé dans la génétique... et y a excellé, ce qui explique votre présence aujourd'hui.  
- Vos paroles sont empruntes de bon sens._  
Drek consulta le bracelet métallique qu'il portait sur son poignet gauche.  
_- L'argent sera donc viré sur vos comptes une fois mon rapport transmis. Je reviendrais dans le temps imparti pour récupérer les premiers clones. Personne ne doit être au courant de notre tractation commerciale. Si cela devait s'ébruiter, nos soupçons se porteraient très vite sur vous, Lama Su, avez-vous compris ?_  
_- Très bien. Si c'est pour les rebelles que vous vous inquiétez, soyez assuré de la discrétion de notre peuple, comme le passé vous l'a déjà montré.  
- Parfait._

Il pleuvait... était-il encore la peine de le préciser ? sur Kamino. Les feux de balises de la navette de transport Lambda venaient de s'allumer, suivis de peu par le doux ronflement des moteurs subluminiques. Personne n'assistait au départ de l'officier, comme personne n'avait assisté à son arrivée, d'ailleurs. A part une ravissante Kaminienne à la peau douce et aux grands yeux noirs.

_- J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, Taun We.  
- Dans quelques mois, Drek.  
- Quelque chose me dit que vous allez me manquer.  
- Vous m'oublierez, à mon avis.  
- Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le coeur humain.  
- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre_.  
Drek lui sourit.  
- Comment se dit-on au revoir sur Kamino ?  
_- Faisons plutôt ça à la manière humaine, vous risqueriez d'être déçu.  
- Approchez-vous, Taun We._  
Celle-ci s'approcha avec grâce et Drek lui fit un baiser sur la joue.  
_- Au revoir, officier.  
- A bientôt, charmante Kaminienne._

Il rejoignit la navette et ne se retourna pas. La passerelle se rétracta et rejoignit sa position initiale. Les feux de position clignotèrent et la navette s'éleva lentement vers le ciel ombragé. Ses deux ailes latérales se déplièrent pour lui permettre d'atteindre sa vitesse de croisière. Taun We se trouvait encore sur la baie d'atterrissage, seule, quand la navette s'arracha de l'orbite de Kamino. Les pensées de Drek se tournèrent vers l'Empereur et l'Ubiqtorat. Mentalement, il tenta de mettre au point l'ébauche du rapport qu'il allait transmettre à sa hiérarchie. Rapport très important pour l'empire et pour sa propre carrière. L'officier avait trouvé en Taun We un excellent moyen de surveiller le Premier ministre de Kamino. Au cas ou il aurait la mauvaise idée de jouer un tour aux impériaux, où même de jouer double jeu en offrant aux rebelles les mêmes services. Il fallait toujours se méfier, la terreur ne suffisait pas toujours. Taun We jouerait une excellente et involontaire espionne. La navette n'était toujours pas passée en hyperespace. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Drek s'en aperçut et décida d'aller aux nouvelles. Peut être qu'une avarie soudaine posait problème au pilote. La navette devrait peut-être retourner sur Kamino pour être vérifiée. L'officier sourit devant cette éventualité.

La porte du cockpit était verrouillée de l'intérieur.  
_- Pilote, que se passe-t-il ?_  
Devant l'absence d'une quelconque réponse, Drek tambourina sur la porte.  
_- Nom de... pilote ! Répondez !  
- Restez calme, officier, et tout ira bien._  
La voix était bien celle de son pilote, mais son intonation avait changé. Elle était devenue plus agressive et plus assurée.  
_- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas en route pour Coruscant ?  
- Coruscant est le dernier de vos soucis à présent, _ironisa l'autre  
Drek comprit aussitôt.  
- _Traître ! Vous êtes à la solde de la Rébellion ! Vous allez me livrer à eux !_  
_- Vous avez toujours été perspicace, officier. Asseyez-vous et attendez l'abordage du vaisseau rebelle, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous...  
- Pourriture de Républicain !_  
Drek sentit une vague de panique l'envahir et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture...

**Chapitre 2. L'invention de Marlek**

Rapidement et sans perdre de temps, Drek se dirigea vers la soute où il avait déposé son bagage. Après l'avoir fouillé avec un début de fébrilité, il attrapa le mystérieux bracelet. Il était un peu lourd et l'officier n'avait pas jugé utile de le mettre à son poignet. Il se remémora cette fameuse discussion avec son ami scientifique, quelques jours avant de partir en mission...

Marlek l'avait mandé dans son laboratoire et attentait avec impatience son arrivée. Il avait conçu un tout nouvel instrument spécialement pour la mission de son ami officier. Son laboratoire était situé dans les sous-sols de l'Ubiqtorat, évidemment. C'est là qu'il pouvait disposer de l'espace comme il l'entendait car il y en avait à foison. Il avait agencé plusieurs salles annexes et une grande, immense salle centrale où il menait ses expériences les plus importantes pour l'Empire. Il y régnait en permanence une odeur indéfinissable, celle de produits chimique mélangés avec des odeurs d'huiles. L'antre de Marlek recelait autant de trouvailles biochimiques que de mécaniques en tout genre : robots, engins, accessoires divers... une chambre de grand enfant !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Marlek dévoilait le curieux appareil.

_- A quoi sert cet objet étrange ?_ demanda l'officier.

Marlek lui sourit, hochant la tête avec un air condescendant. Décidément, pensa-t-il, tout ce qui ne touchait pas à l'art des belles paroles le laissait indifférent.

_- Attends, laisse-moi deviner... un piège à jeunes et jolies humaines ?  
- Tsss... c'est un émetteur d'urgence, assez spécial, je l'avoue.  
- En quoi est-il différent des autres ?  
- Il fonctionne dans l'espace.  
_  
Marlek avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Pour lui, c'était l'enfance même de l'art et il acceptait difficilement que les autres comprennent moins facilement. Il lui arrivait souvent de devoir répéter les choses, voir de les rendre plus simple, ce qui lui était insupportable car la science ne devait pas être simplifiée. Plus simple, moins efficace, c'était presque un blasphème. Les scientifiques étaient des incompris !

_- Dans l'espace ? Allons donc, Marlek, tu veux me faire croire que cette petite chose dispose de la puissance nécessaire pour envoyer des ondes à travers l'espace ?  
- Non, en plein espace, à part les moyens de communication traditionnels, on ne peut encore rien faire.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors cette petite chose s'utilise près d'une planète.  
- Pour attirer tous les Impériaux du secteur et dévoiler les plans de l'Empereur au grand jour ?  
- Sceptique, Drek, comme toujours, attends que je t'explique._

L'officier afficha une moue interrogative pendant qu'il tripotait l'objet en question, le soupesant et le retournant dans tous les sens, pour en saisir la signification cachée.

_- Tu n'imagines pas les heures que j'ai passé sur la conception de ce bidule. Au début, c'était relativement amusant. Mais le plus complexe fut de réduire un transducteur à annulation de masse. Imagine ! J'ai réussi grâce à un nouveau composé que j'ai mis dans la bobine de supraconducteurs..._

Drek cilla des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de les fermer d'un air dépité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer quelque chose à son vieil ami.

_- Je sais, tu ne comprends rien. Je vais faire plus simple, ça te va ?_

L'officier hocha la tête, conscient qu'il touchait là aux limites de ses connaissances. Mais aucune connaissance n'était parfaite et Drek avait des priorités, dans lesquelles ne se retrouvait ni l'électronique avancé ni la physique quantique. Plutôt les sciences humaines, études comportementales et histoire de la galaxie.

_- Comme je te disais, cet émetteur s'utilise aux environs d'une planète ou, note bien, d'une quelconque installation disposant d'une balise de communication faisant partie de la matrice à liaisons hyper spatiales de type S , en bref de l'ancien holoréseau de la république._

Drek rassembla ses maigres connaissances, mais il connaissait l'histoire de la défunte république. Il avait aussi longuement étudié la naissance et le développement de son archaïque réseau de communication.

_- Tu veux dire... ?  
- ... que cet émetteur envoie son signal de détresse directement au centre Ubiqtorateur le plus proche, en utilisant un code prioritaire et crypté et se servant des relais de communication les plus proches. Tu vois, il fallait y penser !_ s'exclama Marlek.  
_- Très ingénieux, ton bidule... c'est un concept purement Ubiqtorien ! Je ne pense pas avoir à m'en servir, cependant, mais je te remercie de penser à ma sécurité... avant de penser à une certaine cave !  
- J'espère aussi, mais je préfère être prudent. En ce qui concerne la cave, je poursuis mes expériences sur la synthèse de notre vin, mais c'est complexe. Il va me falloir des crédits supplémentaires pour quelques équipements dont je te passe la description, si tu peux t'en occuper.  
- Je contacterai les services financiers dès que je rentrerai de mission._

Marlek hésita avant de lâcher d'un air faussement désintéressé :

_- Et surtout… fais attention à toi.  
_

L'officier se retourna vers son ami et lui lança un large sourire moqueur.

_- Hé... _(il marqua une pause)_. C'est moi !_

Mais Marlek s'en était déjà retourné au monde qui était le sien, celui des formules scientifiques abstraites, des réactions chimiques imprévisibles et des bidouillages électromécaniques improbables. L'officier Drek contempla longuement le gadget de son ami et le mit négligemment dans sa poche…

**Chapitre 3. Ben Yardis**

Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en servir, pas dans ces circonstances !

L'officier alluma le transmetteur et y tapa une série incompréhensible de chiffres. Une petite diode rouge se mit à clignoter tandis que l'indicateur de transmission se remplissait. Tout d'un coup, Drek sentit une monté de puissance dans les moteurs de la navette : ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer en hyper espace. Et ce maudit émetteur qui n'émettait pas. Drek pesta tout haut. Soudain, les parois métalliques tremblèrent autour de lui de façon imperceptible. L'hyper propulsion venait d'être activée au grand dam de l'officier. Rempli d'espoir, il jeta un regard sur le bracelet : la diode était passée verte ! Enfin !

L'instant d'avant, la navette de classe Lambda dérivait dans le vide de l'espace, à quelques encablures de l'énigmatique planète Kamino. L'instant d'après, elle s'était évanouie, comme absorbée par un vortex invisible et affamé, vers une destination inconnue. Tout aussi invisible, une infime déformation moléculaire, le signal d'urgence émit par Drek, se propagea en quelques microsecondes vers la planète océan, où il fut capté par un récepteur Kaminien de grande puissance. Sans que l'opérateur s'en rende compte, c'était après tout le but cherché, l'onde coda un envoi de priorité principale et un émetteur quelque part sur la planète se déplaça de quelques millimètres, à l'insu de tous, pointant son dard électronique vers la planète des planètes, le Centre Impérial. Aussitôt, un flux invisible de tachions en sortit et se projeta à travers l'espace à une vitesse subliminale. Le courageux petit flux, inqualifiable et inquantifiable, traversa bien des périples, bravant des tempêtes électromagnétiques, transperçant des novas, des pulsars et autres joyeusetés avec la même efficacité. Un instant, il douta même de pouvoir accomplir sa mission car un puissant trou noir se dressait sur sa route. Il resta de marbre, malgré le chant des sirènes qui provenait du coeur du puit sans fond. La matière, l'antimatière et même la lumière tombaient sous son charme destructeur, plongeant dans l'abysse ultime, vers une destinée sombre et inconnue. Mais rien ne réussit à perturber notre rapide petit flux qui le traversa sans même s'en apercevoir. Quelques heures standards plus tard, fatigué, il atteignait le récepteur principal de l'Ubiqtorat sur Coruscant, une énorme parabole d'acier qui dressait sa masse au-dessus de la circulation dense des véhicules en tout genre. Le message transmis, notre petit flux s'éteignit, goûtant à un repos mérité et éternel...

Un bip retentit dans la petite pièce. L'agente préposée aux transmissions s'activa tout d'un coup. Elle se leva énergiquement de son petit bureau glacé pour se diriger à travers les immenses couloirs de l'Ubiqtorat, vers le bureau de l'acharnée et travailleuse Superviseur. L'agent, qui était une agente et dont les courbes étaient magnifiquement mises en valeur par son uniforme, tapa discrètement à la porte du bureau. Une voix féminine mais très autoritaire lui demanda de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Malgré l'heure tardive, la vue de Coruscant était toujours aussi surprenante, belle et grandiose. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et transmis oralement, toujours aussi efficacement, le message au Superviseur Jasba Ven. Puis elle tendit un petit morceau de papier crypté. Au fur et à mesure que la série de code se déchiffrait sous le regard du Superviseur, son visage se métamorphosait. Il devint triste et soucieux, prenant d'un coup plusieurs années. Jasba regarda dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence la préposée aux transmissions se permit d'intervenir.  
_- Voulez-vous autre chose ?  
- Non... merci... vous pouvez disposer._  
Elle salua réglementairement et sortit de la pièce. Le superviseur ne répondit même pas, trop préoccupée par l'événement. Tout d'un coup, elle décrocha le visiophone interne de l'Ubiqtorat, d'une étrange couleur violette et composa plusieurs numéros. Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps...

Ben Yardis était un tout jeune produit de l'Académie, où il avait obtenu une très bonne mention, ainsi que son grade tant convoité d'officier. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour Helena, sa défunte fiancée, morte il y a quelques années dans un terrible accident. Au fil du temps, Ben avait réussi à chasser de son esprit torturé les images de son bonheur disparu. Il se concentrait plus facilement sur son travail, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre plus sérieux et plus efficace sur les champs de bataille. Sorti de l'Académie, le jeune Ben Yardis avait incorporé le prestigieux Escadron Ender, suite à ses états de service. Formation d'élite utilisée dans le dénouement de situations critiques, bien équipée et recrutant la crème des officiers, l'Escadron Ender était connu à travers toute la galaxie, mais bien peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la couleur de leurs uniformes, tellement ses interventions restaient discrètes et efficaces. Ben y avait rapidement fait ses preuves et du jeune officier sortit de l'école, il était devenu un maillon important de l'Escadron. Ses conseils étaient reconnus et écoutés.  
Leur locaux se trouvaient sur Coruscant, du moins leur quartier général. Mais pour préserver l'anonymat de ses membres et la discrétion de ses opérations, leur QG arborait la façade d'une entreprise relativement peu connue et qui n'intéressait personne. Quiconque aurait fouillé un tant soit peu dans les dossiers et les comptes de l'entreprise se serait aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Pas d'activité visible, pas de transactions, pas de listing du personnel, jamais aucune lumière de l'extérieur, des recettes et des dépenses inexistantes... mais personne ne se souciait d'une entreprise comme celle-ci et c'était exactement l'effet escompté. De plus, aucun des soldats de l'Escadron ne devait être reconnu. Dès l'incorporation, les dossiers des candidats étaient tous effacés et remplacés par d'autres. Leurs vies étaient maintenant confidentielles et l'Empire pouvait en disposer comme bon lui semblait. Quand Ben pénétra la première fois dans les locaux, il fut agréablement surpris. Malgré les apparences, les locaux du QG étaient flambant neuf et techniquement très à la pointe du progrès.

Au milieu d'une matinée comme tant d'autres, Ben se trouvait en train de faire du sport dans la salle de musculation. Une condition physique rigoureuse leur était demandée pour mener à bien les missions parfois éprouvantes qu'ils avaient à accomplir. La journée était régulièrement divisée en trois parties : entraînement physique, cours et théorie, pratique et simulations. Les recrues n'avaient que peu de temps libre et même quand ils en disposaient, ils le mettaient à profit pour réviser et s'entraîner. Au bout de quelques mois d'un pareil rythme, il était courant que les jeunes recrues ne se reconnaissent plus dans un miroir ! Ben était en train de travailler sa vitesse de frappe sur une cible mobile quand une alarme discrète retentit dans le bâtiment. Il ne l'entendit pas de suite. C'est une petite lumière rouge clignotante qui attira son attention. La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître son ami Berek.

_- C'est l'alarme, Ben !_ claironna-t-il.

Ben acquiesça. Il désactiva le dispositif d'entraînement et essuya rapidement la sueur de son visage. Il enfila à la hâte son uniforme, un treillis facile à mettre et se lança en courant dans les couloirs. Il arriva en même temps que les autres en salle de briefing. La pièce était grande et confortable et une table imposante trônait en son milieu. Quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, un émetteur holographique projetait en son centre les informations importantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général Merlouif arriva. Le briefing pu alors commencer.

_- Bonjour à tous_, entama-t-il.

Sa voix était grave, bourrue et sa moustache frémissait quand il parlait.

_- Voici les faits. A dix heures et trente-trois minutes, heure locale, l'Ubiqtorat recevait un appel de secours de l'un de ses agents en mission. Le signal provenait de Kamino, dans la bordure extérieure. Selon toutes vraisemblances, l'Agent Drek Svar vient d'être capturé par les forces rebelles. Les agents de cet organisme sont remarquablement bien formés pour résister aux interrogatoires, mais ils ne peuvent pas éternellement cacher ce qu'ils savent. C'est là que nous intervenons. Des questions ?_  
_- L'Ubiqtorat ne possède-t-il pas sa propre force d'intervention ?_ fit remarquer une recrue.  
_- C'est exact. Ils sont aussi capables que nous pour le sauver des griffes ennemies. Mais Drek Svar possède une trop grande valeur aux yeux de l'alliance rebelle. En ce moment même, les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat sont espionnés, peut-être de l'intérieur et très certainement de l'extérieur. Dès que l'Oméga Force se mettra en branle, ces maudits mouchards avertiront leur contact et il sera certainement impossible de retrouver l'agent. Ils le changeront de planète et de système autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que nous perdions sa trace. L'Ubiqtorat jouera le mort pour tromper la vigilance ennemie, pendant que nous préparerons notre intervention._  
_- Comment avons-nous localisé sa trace ?_  
_- Nous avons donc contacté Kamino. Et nous avons obtenu une entière coopération de leur part. Ils nous ont fourni les renseignements de leurs radars. Nous avons ainsi obtenu l'heure de passage en hyperespace de la navette, et quelques indices quant aux destinations possibles._

Le général reprit son souffle et aiguisa sa fine moustache.

_- Les ordinateurs viennent de calculer les trajectoires possibles et leur durée. Ils les ont comparé aux registres d'arrivées des différentes planètes et il y a de fortes présomptions pour que l'agent soit détenu sur Tatooine. C'est une planète trop éloignée de la juridiction impériale pour que les rebelles se sentent inquiétés. Mais à la moindre alerte, ils n'hésiteront pas à se déplacer autant de fois que nécessaire. Il y a d'autres présomptions sur d'autres planètes, mais les ordinateurs ne leur ont accordé qu'un pourcentage de chance minime. Cependant, certains d'entre vous iront sur ces planètes pour préparer une éventuelle intervention. Le gros de l'Escadron Ender se rendra sur Tatooine, nous n'avons pas alerté la garnison locale pour ne pas alerter les rebelles. Certains de nos agents sont déjà en place sur la planète et entament les premières investigations dans la plus extrême discrétion. Nous allons mettre à profit notre avantage, soldats !_

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se détacha, sortant de l'obscurité.

_- Prenez place parmi nous, Lieutenant Emon Kalem._

Le général se tourna vers les membres de l'Escadron Ender.

_- Je vous présente le directeur de la célèbre force Oméga, de l'Ubiqtorat. Sur demande de leur part, nous avons accepté qu'il participe activement à la préparation et au déroulement de notre intervention. Je suis certain que ses conseils nous serons utiles dans notre recherche de perfection._  
_- C'est trop d'honneur, Général. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre._

Emon était un fin et grand gaillard, mais on distinguait sous sa combinaison treillis une musculature développée. Son visage tirait vers l'ovale et ses yeux brillaient de confiance et de sagesse.

_- J'avais fini de leur expliquer ce que nous savons déjà tout deux._

Il regarda le bracelet à son poignet et reprit la parole.

_- P'tits gars, préparez votre barda, embarquement dans 17 minutes pour les navettes en partance pour l'Errinic. Nous achèverons le briefing pendant le voyage. Exécution._

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les soldats se trouvaient rangés devant l'embarcadère n°18, où plusieurs navettes Lambda les attendaient. Quand la voûte nuageuse de Coruscant s'effaça, remplacée par la voûte céleste, un spectacle magnifique s'offrit à leurs yeux : le resplendissant et phénoménal Errinic. Ce dernier orbitait avec une grâce imposante autour du Centre Impérial, symbole vivant de la force inébranlable de l'Empire. Il en avait connu des batailles, dont une majorité de victoires écrasantes. Tous avaient hâte de voir de l'intérieur cette splendeur qui, de nombreuses fois, avait fait briller l'honneur de l'Empire en remportant des batailles perdues d'avance. Leurs navettes furent lentement tractées et entraînées dans un des nombreux hangars du stardestroyer. La procédure dura quelques minutes, que Ben utilisa pour connaître un peu plus le membre de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Directeur de l'Oméga Force, c'est ça ?_ interrogea-t-il.

Emon était assis à coté de lui et il tourna la tête.

_- C'est ça... mais je trouve le terme un peu pompeux. Appelez-moi Emon, simplement.  
- Ca me va. Je suis Ben Yardis, enchanté.  
- J'ai lu votre dossier... brillante carrière, Ben.  
- Je pensais que mon dossier était de ces dossiers que peu de gens peuvent espérer lire ?  
- Il l'est. Disons que j'ai un haut niveau d'habilitation dans l'Ubiqtorat. Ceci explique cela.  
- En tout cas, merci.  
- De rien,_ répondit Emon sérieusement. _Vous êtes un officier prometteur et j'ai hâte de vous voir, votre escadron et vous, à l'oeuvre. Ca ne saurait tarder, je pense._  
_- Les rebelles sont d'ores et déjà cuits, et ce ne sera pas à cause du soleil de Tatooine !_

Ben s'esclaffa de bon coeur, Emon hocha la tête et d'autres qui suivaient leur conversation sourirent.

Quand la navette se fut immobilisée, la cloison s'effaça, libérant les hommes et leur matériel sur la baie d'embarquement. L'intérieur du vaisseau ressemblait à une vaste fourmilière. Tout y était organisé jusqu'au plus petit détail, et pourtant le premier sentiment qu'on en avait était celui d'une cohue générale. Des uniformes de toutes les teintes, des armures brillantes, des combinaisons fières et sombres, des robots de toutes les formes, tout n'était que mouvement et disparité. Une silhouette familière s'approcha : le général Merlouif les attendait déjà.

**Chapitre 4. Une séance d'interrogation à l'ancienne**

Drek reprit connaissance.  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait était l'irruption brutale des soldats rebelles dans la navette. Puis son esprit avait sombré dans un puit noir et profond. Des rayons paralysants, à n'en pas douter. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, l'officier se trouvait dans une petite pièce aux parois métalliques. Un néon diffusait une pâle clarté sur les murs sans âmes. Il se trouvait assis sur une chaise, les mains ligotées derrière le dos du dossier. On ne l'avait pas encore touché, ni maltraité. Pas encore, du moins. Il ne chercha même pas à se défaire de ses liens, se doutant que le noeud avait été fait avec efficacité. De toute façon, cela ne lui aurait servi à rien. Il se décontracta donc et attendit patiemment une visite prochaine. Quand il fut certain que la trotteuse dans sa tête venait d'effectuer son soixantième tour, il se prit à rire. Le petit jeu et la petite mise en scène étaient fort bien connus de l'agent Drek, qui l'avait appliqué à quelques reprises. C'était tellement prévisible. Classique. Faire mijoter le prisonnier à petit feu en lui faisant ressasser et ressasser sa situation. Situation qui n'était pas très plaisante pour l'officier, mais il n'allait pas leur donner ce plaisir. Certainement pas. Il s'étira et décida, contre toute attente, d'essayer de dormir. Sa tête pendait en arrière et ses jambes étaient allongées, ce n'était pas confortable mais il avait connu pire. Il chercha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil dans les premières minutes... et dans les suivantes, ce fut le sommeil qui le prit à l'improviste. Drek avait peu dormi ces dernières nuits et son corps avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour récupérer.

Il rêva. Combien d'heures Drek avait passé à dormir, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais il se rappelait très bien du personnage récurent qui était revenu dans chacun de ses rêves, comme un leitmotiv. Taun We. Cette... charmante ? Kaminienne dont il s'était rapproché au cours de sa mission. Au cours de ses rêves, elle arborait toujours la même tenue, magnifique et lumineuse. Son long cou penché sur lui, la conseillère lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort, de courage. A chaque fois qu'il voulait parler, elle lui intimait le silence en posant un doigt délicat sur les lèvres de l'officier. Elle lui caressa même les cheveux pendant un temps, apaisant ses craintes et ses doutes.

Après avoir été réveillé de la manière la plus brutale qui soit, une paire de gifles, Drek pouvait encore apercevoir la jolie Kaminienne qui lui susurrait que tout se passerait bien, qu'il devait avoir confiance. Il leva les yeux et détailla son interlocuteur... ou plutôt, son interlocutrice, car il s'agissait bien d'une rebelle de la gente féminine. Il fut terriblement surpris et cela devait se lire sur son visage.

_- Je vous étonne ?_ commença-t-elle d'une voix pas si froide. _Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de voir une femme diriger un interrogatoire, avouez-le. L'empire que vous servez reste un indécrottable ramassis de misogynes, en plus de leurs nombreux autres défauts._  
Drek se cantonna au mutisme.  
_- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? Ce n'est pas galant de votre part, officier.  
- J'ai tendance à oublier la galanterie quand je suis réveillé d'une si charmante façon._

Elle sourit et Drek l'observa avec minutie. Elle était très mignonne, et là encore, il fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver devant lui une femme, et encore moins une femme au physique si agréable. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux qui lui descendaient sur les épaules. Plusieurs mèches rebelles encadraient un visage doux et fin, tandis que deux petits yeux aux reflets émeraude l'épiaient et le jaugeaient. Si on ajoutait à cette description que la jeune femme possédait des courbes à rendre jalouse n'importe laquelle des mannequins de Coruscant, Drek aurait pu se croire au paradis. Une mallette disposée à coté d'elle, à moitié ouverte, laissait apparaître une gamme d'outils de tailles et de formes diverses destinés à la pratique séculaire de la torture raffinée. L'officier revint vite sur terre.

_- Oh !_ pouffa-t-elle. _Je suis certaine que vous avez aimé ça._  
_- Il va sans dire que je préfère être giflé par une créature aussi charmante que vous._  
Cette discussion commençait à l'amuser, finalement.  
_- Merci pour le compliment, officier. Vous voyez, vous redevenez galant.  
- Ne pas l'être serait un affront pour mon ego, même dans la situation actuelle._  
Elle lui envoya une dose non négligeable de phéromones sexuelles à travers le regard.  
_- Je connais pratiquement votre vie par coeur,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je n'en doute pas. Le contraire m'eut étonné. Mais votre misérable service de renseignements ne vous a communiqué que ce que l'Empire voulait que vous sachiez._  
Sa voix avait frôlé le dédain.  
_- Drek... ne le prenez pas comme çà, tout avait si bien commencé entre nous ! Vous venez de me vexer, vraiment. J'avais tellement envie de vous surprendre, vous m'avez coupé dans mon élan. Pourtant je sais des choses sur vous que même l'Ubiqtorat ignore. Vilain garçon. Pour la peine, je crois bien que je vais vous punir._

Elle farfouilla sa mallette et en sortit un bandeau d'une teinte violemment rougeâtre. D'une main experte, elle banda les yeux de l'officier, sans oublier de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa joue alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Drek en connaissait un bout sur l'art de déstabiliser. Mettre le prisonnier en situation d'anxiété en le privant du sens de la vue. Encore un classique des manuels sur la torture douce. Par contre le baiser, lui, n'était mentionné nulle part !

_- Vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne connais même pas le vôtre...  
- Pour vous, ce sera Elna, bel officier._  
Drek perçut le son d'outils qui s'entrechoquaient. La punition ?  
_- J'ai choisi un outil particulièrement classique que vous connaissez bien, officier. Mais je vous laisse la surprise de le découvrir, et aussi de découvrir sur quelle partie de votre corps j'en jouerai._  
_- Elna, s'il vous plait, vous savez bien que c'est inutile,_ constata Drek. _Je suis pratiquement conditionné pour subir ce genre de traitement tout en gardant le sourire ! Ce n'est pas..._

_  
_Une vive douleur sur sa cuisse gauche. Un jaillissement de souffrance puis plus rien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Drek douta de son conditionnement. Mais la douleur s'effaça comme par enchantement. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler. La douce voix d'Elna lui parvint.

_- Je sais, ça fait mal. Vous m'en voyez désolée.  
- J'en doute... mais ce n'est pas la question_, lui répondit une voix affaiblie.  
_- Effectivement, officier. Je vous sais extrêmement intelligent. Mettez-vous un instant à ma place... que feriez-vous pour obtenir ces précieux renseignements ?  
- Et bien, puisque nous parlons d'égal à égal, en ce qui concerne ce domaine tout du moins, j'emploierai en premier lieu le levier psychique car je ne suis pas un adepte des tortures physiques. Avec moins de douceur que vous, je dois bien l'admettre, je ne suis qu'un mâle.  
- Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Parlons donc de votre femme et de votre fille._

Drek s'en voulu de l'avoir mise sur la voie. Mais de toute façon, elle en serait venue là d'une manière ou d'une autre alors autant ne pas retarder une discussion qui devait inévitablement arriver.

_- Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire, _lâcha l'officier maladroitement.

- _Elle ? _intervint Elna_. De qui parlez-vous donc ? De votre tendre aimée ou de votre charmante fille ?_

_- Je me fiche de savoir comment vous avez obtenu cette information, mais laissez ma fille en dehors de ça !  
- Vous me décevez un peu. Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase et combien de fois l'avez-vous entendu également ? Je vous le demande..._  
_- Trop souvent, c'est vrai,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Les formalités étant échangées, à présent il est temps d'en venir au coeur même du sujet qui nous intéresse. N'est-ce pas, officier ? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me voir, aussi je vous ai lancé un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est loin de laisser les hommes... et les femmes !... indifférents. J'aurais presque envie de vous retirer ce bandeau pour que vous en profitiez._  
_- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point._

Comme un souffle, Elna détacha le morceau de tissu qui tomba sur les épaules de l'officier. Drek tomba sur deux yeux de braises qui le fixaient. Il détourna le regard sur sa cuisse meurtrie. Le tissu était encore intact et rien n'indiquait l'origine de la douleur. Brûlure par induction, peut-être. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les êtres qu'il aimait et qui l'attendaient sur Coruscant...

_- Je veux savoir comment vous avez appris pour ma fille et... ma femme. J'ai passé des années à cultiver le mystère qui les entoure et je voudrais bien savoir où j'ai failli._  
Elle lui envoya un petit sourire presque tendre.  
_- C'est vous qui me surprenez, officier. J'ai rencontré un tas d'hommes, je ne vous parlerai pas des femmes, célibataires ou mariés, jeunes ou vieux, vierges ou non, tendres ou machos... mais aucun ne possédait cette sensibilité qui affleure en vous dès que vous parlez de votre petite protégée. Vous feriez… vous faites ? un bon père de famille, droit et fidèle, et vous me plaisez. Si je n'étais pas si volage et frivole..._

Drek sentit la main d'Elna lui caresser la cuisse. A travers le tissu rugueux de son uniforme, il pouvait sentir combien elle était douce. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit l'image de cette créature, en face de lui, mais sans y parvenir complètement. La main hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha de son entrejambe. L'officier sursauta et ses cuisses tremblèrent. C'était loin d'être désagréable... c'était pire et il essaya tant bien que mal de focaliser son attention ailleurs… sur sa petite Daphné par exemple.

_- Voyons, officier... détendez-vous. Que vous importe de penser à autre chose qu'à moi en cet instant ? Tout est si loin et moi, je suis là, tout près de vous. Sentez-vous la chaleur qui brûle en moi ? Libérez celle qui brûle au fond de vous, laissez-vous aller, mon officier !_

Drek ferma les yeux mais ne pu effacer l'horrible et indécente vision d'Elna. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, elle était désirable mais c'était tout. Il n'allait pas laisser ses bas instincts primaires prendre le dessus. C'était un officier Impérial et il devait garder la dignité qui sied à tout officier.

_- Laissez-moi !_ eut-il le courage de crier.  
La main se retira et en même temps, le sourire sur le visage de la jolie rebelle.  
_- Vous n'êtes pas un homme !  
- Je suis l'officier Drek Svar, agent de l'Ubiqtorat en mission pour le compte de l'Empereur.  
- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

Sa voix s'était achevée sur une note des plus malsaines. Elle remit le bandeau sur les yeux de l'officier qui n'eut pas droit cette fois-ci au petit baiser. Le même bruit que tout à l'heure... Elna cherchait apparemment l'outil qui stimulerait le mieux ses pulsions sadiques.

- _Je vais prendre du plaisir à jouer avec vous, Drek. Et dans quelques heures, vous me supplierez de faire de vous ce que je désirerai, pourvu que la souffrance se taise. Mais il sera trop tard. Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi experte que vous dans le raffinement de la torture, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Dans quelques heures, vous ne serez plus le fier et pédant officier impérial, vous serez un morceau de chair sanguinolent et souffrant... vous serez ma chose à moi. Quand enfin, vous serez anéanti physiquement, je ferais en sorte de vous anéantir moralement en m'occupant de ce qu'il y a de plus sacré pour vous : votre petite Daphné, c'est ça ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point mon imagination perfide est constructive, quand j'ai devant moi un si bel étalon, prêt à assouvir mes petits fantasmes. Au travail, officier, au travail, nous avons des choses à faire !  
_  
Drek ne se rappelait plus quand la douleur avait commencé, ni même quand elle avait fini. Si même elle avait fini car il avait toujours profondément mal. Elna avait débuté les choses en douceur, si on peut dire. Des micros souffrances distribuées ça et là sur son corps nu. Car elle avait prit soin de le déshabiller complètement, lui enlevant toute dignité et profitant par la même occasion du spectacle de son corps. Drek n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Les supplications et les prières n'auraient rien donné, il le savait d'expérience. Et il était déterminé - avait-il jamais eu le moindre doute ? - à ne rien révéler de sa mission. Il était l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat et par la même, le bras de l'Empereur : il ne devait pas faillir. Plutôt couper le bras que de le voir corrompre, pourrir jusqu'à la moelle, infecté par cette vermine rebelle.  
Il avait toujours terriblement mal, il n'était même pas en état de dire si Elna était toujours dans la pièce, s'il était allongé ou encore attaché sur sa chaise. Il ne sentait de son corps que les milliards d'informations de douleur transmis par ses nerfs. Combien de temps la séance avait-elle duré ? Une heure, deux heures, dix heures ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Tout n'avait été qu'un déferlement de souffrance, une montée en puissance progressive de la torture jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle à la mort. Oui, il avait hurlé. Son corps avait hurlé. Mais son âme, bien trempée par des années d'éducation, n'était toujours pas prête à se livrer aux rebelles. Après les micros souffrances, Elna était passée aux coupures insidieuses, aux endroits où celles-ci irradiaient le plus la douleur, les muqueuses n'étant pas en reste, ainsi que les parties génitales. Le pire dans tout ça était de ne pas savoir sur quelle partie du corps la prochaine plaie naîtrait. Mais le fait d'avoir déjà administré ce genre de douleur ; oui Drek l'avait déjà pratiqué de nombreuses fois ; le rendait plus fort pour la supporter. Ce qui le différenciait des autres prisonniers. La bouche emplie de sang et sa langue hurlant son tourment, Drek eut droit à un court répit.

_- Vous êtes un bel homme et c'est plaisir à vous voir souffrir, officier. Je tenais à vous le dire.  
- Je... ne dirais rien... c'est inutile,_ articula-t-il la bouche en feu.  
_- Je le sais bien. Je n'essaye même pas de soutirer les informations que vous détenez. Ce serait pure perte pour le moment. Vous êtes au-dessus de la souffrance physique, mais peut-être pas au-dessus de la souffrance morale. Et je compte bien tout savoir tôt ou tard._  
_- Alors... pourquoi ?_  
_- Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas professionnel. Cette perte de temps n'est pas digne de moi, mais j'y prends un tel plaisir. C'est malheureux que vous n'en preniez pas, vous, mais soyez assurée que je m'amuse._  
_- J'aime assez ce que vous faites, Elna,_ ironisa-t-il. _Non, vraiment... Je n'y mets pas moi-même un tel art de la sophistication, mais j'admire votre façon de procéder, votre mise en scène, vos gestes sensuels et si... douloureux. Nous pourrions un jour mettre en commun nos connaissances, nous y gagnerons certainement tous les deux. Qu'en dites vous ?_

_  
_Elna rit de bon cœur.  
_- Je vois que vous avez toujours le sens de l'humour. Vous me plaisez de plus en plus.  
- A votre service, ma jolie rebelle.  
- Bien, ne perdons plus de temps et passons au degré supérieur, alors !_

Le degré supérieur était le préféré d'Elna. Sans la voir, il pouvait distinguer les petits cris jouissifs qu'elle poussait à chacun de ses hurlements. L'extraction d'ongle était un jeu qu'elle maniait avec merveille. Rapide et précise, elle les faisait sauter avec dextérité, comme si elle pratiquait depuis sa naissance. Mais la souffrance qui accompagnait chaque arrachage était tout sauf rapide. Une espèce de douleur sourde mais tellement forte que Drek en versait des larmes. Il ne bougeait même pas ses doigts, sachant qu'il ne faisait que retarder la douleur et qu'il valait mieux l'affronter plutôt que la fuir. Quand Elna passa à la souffrance par induction nerveuse, au niveau de son mâle attribut, il voulu s'évanouir mais son mental était si fort qu'il encaissa la douleur plutôt que de l'éviter. Il avait versé tant de larmes qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore en avoir. Cette douleur était multipliée par cette sensation de déshonneur, d'avilissement qu'il ressentait alors que son organe bondissait comme un pantin désarticulé sous les inductions nerveuses. Et la nature étant ce qu'elle était et par un bizarre mécanisme chimique, celui-ci se durcissait au fur et à mesure que l'officier rugissait. Il y eut une seconde pause mais il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.  
_- Un peu diminué… humilié peut-être… même pas ?_interrogea Elna.  
Il mit de longues minutes à récupérer ses esprits, avant qu'il ne perçoive à nouveau la voix de la rebelle.  
_- Un vrai régal... cracha-t-il avec dédain.  
- Je savais que vous aimeriez._

Il sentit une poigne enserrer son « instrument » tout droit dressé. La main chaude d'Elna commença à serrer, comprimant veines et artères jusqu'à ce que le membre se mette à violacer. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair jusqu'au sang, lentement et tendrement. Cette situation lui était plus qu'insupportable mais pour une fois, il se taisait, conscient que gâcher le plaisir de la rebelle ne lui causerait que des problèmes supplémentaires.

_- Je n'ai pas voulu lui causer trop de dommages, _entama-t-elle_. Je suis certain que tôt où tard, de votre plein gré, vous vous en servirez pour assouvir mon désir. Quand je posséderai enfin votre âme et votre corps, complètement et sans rémission. Nous passerons du bon temps, Drek, je m'en réjouis déjà._  
La pression sur son appendice se relâcha et les sensations commencèrent à revenir comme la marée recouvre son territoire. La sale petite garce, pensa-t-il. Ses lèvres étaient sèches mais il continua de parler.  
_- J'ai hâte... d'y être. Ne peut-on pas... accélérer les choses ?_  
Sa voix était hachée par ses halètements tourmentés.  
_- Vous ne savourez pas assez l'instant présent, officier. Moi si._  
_- Désolé de montrer... autant d'empressement, Elna... mais je suis assez pressé, une mission de la plus haute importance m'attend... pour le compte de l'Empereur... je ne voudrais pas me mettre en retard !_  
_- Je ne vois pas le temps passer avec vous, Drek. Vous êtes un amour. M'en direz vous plus sur votre mission ou resterez-vous borné comme un Bantha ? Notez que cela ne me gêne pas, car je finirai par le savoir. C'était simplement histoire de pimenter notre conversation._  
_- Vous êtes bien... rapide, jolie rebelle. Nous en sommes... à peine aux préliminaires._  
Elle fit une petite moue de mépris.  
_- Excusez-moi, Drek. Continuons donc !_

Il sentit des électrodes se poser sur ses tempes. Le matériel lourd. Si elles étaient aussi perfectionnées que celle conçues par l'Empire, l'officier savait qu'il avait du mouron à se faire. Mais dans l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, plus rien ne lui importait, ni la vie, ni la mort, ni rien du tout. Sauf une seule et unique chose : ne rien révéler. Qu'était sa vie ? Rien. Qu'était l'Empire ? Tout. Il ne fallait pas sacrifier l'Empire pour un individu, aussi précieux soit-il. Il aurait bien tenté le grand plongeon dans le gouffre dont on ne revient pas, mais les rebelles avaient prit soin de retirer sa fausse dent remplie de cyanure. Pourtant, Marlek l'avait assemblé avec le plus grand soin, à partir de matériaux indétectables de la plus haute technologie. Elle devait passer inaperçue sur tous les types de scans et de filtres, et assurer aux membres de l'Ubiqtorat de pouvoir choisir la fin de leur choix en cas de capture. Il fallait croire que la technologie rebelle était bien avancée. Drek ne cessait de dire qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la menace terroriste. Il avait maintenant la preuve flagrante de son raisonnement, et ce depuis toujours. L'Empire avait sans doute du matériel de pointe, mais cette gangrène réussissait toujours à s'en procurer une partie, par quelque moyen détourné que ce soit. Il fallait compter avec ça maintenant.

Un déclic coupa le fil de sa pensée et quelques secondes après, son cerveau sembla exploser. Une douleur aiguë et inhumaine, pire que si une lame traversait et retraversait son cerveau sans s'arrêter. Il poussa un hurlement si fort qu'Elna en fut presque effrayée. Presque. Elle sourit et entreprit de monter le niveau d'intensité de l'appareil. Cette fois-ci, Drek pu différencier avec une précision inouïe l'explosion de chacune des cellules de son cerveau. Elles ne semblaient pas exploser toutes ensemble, non, toutes crevaient comme des bulles qui remontent à la surface d'un verre de champagne (Corellien, cela dit), les unes après les autres et cet effet démultipliait la torture par un million. Quand ses poumons se furent vidés de tout leur oxygène, l'officier se surprit à hurler encore. Son mental était à bout, mais le temps était loin encore ou il révélerait les sombres complots de l'Empereur. Le petit manège de la rebelle dura un temps indéterminé mais dans sa souffrance proche de la folie, Drek constata qu'il durait bien plus longtemps que les précédents jeux. Son corps lui faisait hurler des mots qu'il n'aurait pas prononcé en temps normal : des supplications implorant la pitié. La pitié était un sentiment qui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps à travers l'univers. Et il savait en son âme et conscience que cela ne servait à rien et ne faisait qu'accroître le sadisme du tortionnaire. Elna avait encore augmenté l'appareil d'un cran et cette fois ci, le corps de l'officier jugea que trop, c'était trop, et il sombra dans un profond coma...

Il était allongé, semble-t-il. A même sur le sol, ou alors dans un lit très dur, et froid comme la mort. Le bandeau était toujours sur ses yeux. Ses coupures lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il ne sentait rien sur sa peau, soit qu'elle était devenue totalement insensible, soit qu'on l'avait entre temps revêtu d'habits ou d'une couverture. Il tendit ce qui lui restait d'oreilles et analysa la pièce. Il n'eu aucune difficulté à localiser la respiration d'une seconde personne, non loin de lui. Selon toute probabilité, c'était Elna. C'était elle qui s'occupait de son cas... mais il n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir une autre personne, plus compréhensive, plus amicale, prête à l'écouter et à l'aider, selon la vieille méthode de la dualité de personnalité. Un bourreau cruel et sadique et son opposé, dont le but était de soutirer la confiance du prisonnier. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_- Bonjour, officier._

Elna.

Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas changer son interlocutrice. D'un coté parce que l'officier aimait bien la jolie rebelle, de l'autre parce que de toute façon, il connaissait bien le procédé et n'aurait pas craqué pour autant. Il se releva tout doucement et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'Elna accourre pour lui apporter son aide.

_- Attendez, Drek, je vais vous aider.  
- Non... souffla-t-il.  
- Comme vous voulez..._ répondit Elna, pour le moins vexée.  
_- Ce serait contraire aux règles de la galanterie et du savoir-vivre._

L'officier se força à sourire alors qu'il faisait des efforts désespérés pour se mettre d'aplomb. Ses jambes étaient faibles et refusaient d'exécuter correctement les ordres de son cerveau. Il se reprit à plusieurs fois, d'autant plus gauchement que ses yeux ne pouvaient rien voir. Une fois debout, ses jambes tremblèrent de plus belle et son corps oscilla vers l'avant de façon dangereuse. Un afflux trop rapide de sang dans le crâne lui fit soudain tourner la tête et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Son corps s'effondra comme une masse devenue soudain inerte et sans vie. Il bascula de tout son poids en avant... et fut rattrapé de justesse par la rebelle. Elle encaissa le choc sans broncher et enserra le torse de l'officier dans ses petits bras.

Une porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs soldats rebelles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, l'arme au poing.  
_- Un problème, mademoiselle ?_ s'enquit l'un d'eux.  
_- Aucun à part votre présence, retournez à votre poste.  
- Voulez-vous que nous vous aidions à...  
- Je vous ai donné un ordre !_ aboya-t-elle.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce était à nouveau redevenue le terrain de chasse d'Elna. Son terrain favori et elle comptait bientôt agrémenter son tableau de chasse avec la tête de l'officier Drek. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes dans mes bras._

L'officier avait reprit connaissance mais il était encore trop faible pour parler, encore moins pour bouger et tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte féminine. Son esprit n'était que chaos et à travers ce chaos, il percevait la douce voix de la rebelle. Cette dernière supportait toujours le poids de Drek sans ciller. Sa main droite glissa le long de son dos et vint caresser les cheveux de l'officier, tendrement.

_- La... la... ne dites rien._

Ses pupilles étaient closes et pourtant, il semblait deviner la silhouette de celle qui le tenait dans ses bras. Une charmante extra-terrestre à la peau bleuté et douce, au regard transperçant et généreux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, comme dans son rêve. C'était bon de se laisser aller, de se sentir en sécurité. Sa voix était douce et ses gestes si tendres. Drek aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement.

_- Taun We..._ souffla-t-il.  
Elna enregistra mentalement le nom pour de plus amples recherches, avant de répondre.  
_- Il n'y a pas de Taun We dans cette pièce. Il n'y a que votre amie et confidente, Elna._  
L'officier reçut une décharge en plein cœur. Si même son esprit commençait à le tromper... il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte mais ses muscles ne lui répondirent pas... il voulut pleurer.  
_- Lâchez-moi, implora-t-il._

_- Ne faites pas l'enfant, si je vous lâche, vous allez tomber._

Arrivant au terme de ses forces, Elna l'accompagna doucement au sol et l'adossa contre une des parois métalliques. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et s'assit à coté de lui, posant sa main délicate sur sa jambe gauche. Même là, elle était encore trop près de lui à son goût. Mais il n'avait plus la force de rien faire, juste de se laisser aller, sa tête appuyée contre le métal froid, dodelinant de gauche à droite d'un air las. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, mais il ne sentait plus le bandeau. Elna avait du le lui enlever en l'amenant par terre.

_- Votre fille est vraiment charmante, officier.  
- Nooon..._ accusa-t-il d'une voix flétrie.  
_- Elle est plutôt intelligente pour son âge._  
Les lèvres de Drek tremblèrent et il se mura dans le silence.  
_- Je n'ai pas encore d'enfants, mais si je devais avoir une fille, j'aimerai qu'elle lui ressemble, vraiment._  
Toujours rien.  
_- Votre fille danse divinement bien, en tout cas. C'est une bonne idée que de l'avoir inscrite à ces cours._  
Le menton s'abaissa tristement.  
_- Je suis certaine qu'en grandissant, elle développera une profonde aversion pour votre exécrable empire. Qui sait si elle ne deviendra pas une grande rebelle, un jour. Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive, en tout cas. Elle le mérite. Quand son père et sa mère auront disparu, la pauvre petite aura besoin de nouveaux repères. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle obtienne le meilleur des enseignements, basé sur la justice et l'amour de la liberté._  
C'en était trop pour le cœur gonflé de l'officier.  
_- Un beau jour... nous nous reverrons... que ce soit dans ce monde... ou dans l'autre, en enfer... je jure sur la tête de ceux qui me sont le plus chers ... de vous faire payer..._  
_- Des menaces... c'est si bas. Je ne vous ai encore rien fait !_ lança Elna d'une voix innocente. _Je suis certain qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger. Je vous propose un choix... votre protégée et son bonheur ou bien l'empire que vous servez aveuglément. Regardez, Drek... dans ma main._

_  
_Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et la lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes. Mais il distingua ce que la rebelle agitait devant ses yeux : une photo de sa fille. Elle avait été prise par un badaud sur la demande de l'officier, un beau jour de permission sur Coruscant. Drek tenait sa fille entre les bras. Ils souriaient car c'était un jour spécial pour Daphné. Elle avait obtenu un A+ à son examen de fin d'année pour les jeunesses impériales. Elle agitait le diplôme du bout de son petit bras. Elle irradiait la joie.

_- Vous avez fouillé chez moi !  
- Un tout petit peu. Nous n'avons rien dérangé, c'est promis. Tenez, prenez-la._

Elle manipula les bracelets qui entravaient ses mains. Ils s'ouvrèrent comme par enchantement, quelques secondes plus tard. Drek aurait-il eu la force, à ce moment, de sauter sur la rebelle pour tenter de la tuer ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé à son sort, ni à la donne du problème. La rébellion ferait toujours pression sur lui et sa famille pour qu'il trahisse. Il prit la photo de la main d'Elna et la serra contre son cœur, en ce lieu sinistre, c'est tout ce qui lui restait de Daphné...

_- Regardez bien cette photo, officier et répondez à ma question quand vous vous sentirez prêt. Votre allégeance pour l'Empire vaut-il plus à vos yeux que l'amour que vous portez à votre petite protégée ?_  
La voix était calme et posée, la rebelle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle continua.  
_- Je sais que votre première réponse, bornée, sera celle que je n'attends pas. Vous êtes conditionné pour me répondre ainsi. On vous a inculqué de force les préceptes de l'Ordre Nouveau et vous les recrachez par tous les pores de votre peau. Tout suinte l'Empire en vous. Mais je sais qu'au fond de vous, si je réussis à décrasser cette couche de stupidité et d'aveuglément qui caractérise tout bon officier, je trouverai l'homme qui placera sa famille bien avant la cause qu'il sert._  
Elle regarda l'officier dans les yeux, des yeux affaiblis mais toujours vivaces. Elle lui sourit avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Toute provocation, toute sexualité avait quitté sa voix.  
_- Prenez votre temps, Drek. Pour l'amour de Dieu, prenez votre temps. Laissez décanter ce que je viens de vous dire. Je vais vous faire transférer dans une cellule plus confortable et je reviendrai dans la soirée._  
Elle fit un signe devant la caméra située tout en haut de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux gardes de tout à l'heure vinrent prendre les ordres.  
_- Direction bloc de détention 3-A, soldats._

Ils précédèrent l'officier rebelle et son prisonnier à travers un dédale de couloirs qui formaient un inextricable labyrinthe, dont la majeure partie baignait dans l'obscurité. Il faisait froid et humide et Drek se douta qu'ils devaient se trouver dans les sous-sols... mais de quelle planète ? Il regarda de droite à gauche, comme méditant sur une folle entreprise mais son attitude n'échappa pas à la rebelle.

_- N'y pensez même pas. Ces couloirs ne mènent nulle part, et toutes les intersections sont codées. Dans la perspective où je ne réussirai pas à vous arrêter avant, ce dont je doute. Affaibli comme vous l'êtes, ce ne serait même pas drôle, vraiment.  
- On peut toujours essayer, Elna. Maintenant que mes deux mains sont libres, je ressens une nouvelle vigueur.  
- Même avec les mains libres, vous n'êtes pas une menace pour moi. Je suis désolée de douter de votre machisme viril et poilu, mais... vous n'avez aucune chance._  
_- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

D'un geste rapide, mais moins rapide qu'il n'aurait voulu, il s'empara de l'arme du rebelle devant lui. Elle était encore à son étui et n'était pas maintenue par l'attache réglementaire. Drek l'avait remarqué depuis un bon bout de chemin. Le soldat paierait cher cette négligence. Il appuya sur la gâchette.  
L'arme resta muette, au grand désarroi de l'officier.

_- Voyons, Drek... me croyez-vous vraiment si naïve ?_ lui dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air de reproche.  
Il lâcha l'arme qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique.  
_- Tout était prévu et je voulais me rendre compte de quelle reste de velléité vous disposiez. Apparemment, j'ai légèrement sous-estimé votre capacité physique. Je ne referais plus cette erreur dorénavant._  
L'officier serra ses poings et les leva à la hauteur de son visage.  
_- Il va falloir me passer sur le corps, maintenant._  
Elna soupira bruyamment en levant ses yeux au ciel.  
_- Vous voulez jouer ? Et bien nous jouerons... tous les deux._  
Elle fit signe aux deux soldats de s'écarter, ce qu'ils firent en maugréant quelque peu. Puis, fixant Drek droit dans les yeux, elle entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux.  
_- Laissez-moi quelques secondes, Drek... je suis toute à vous, mon chou.  
- La galanterie aura raison de nous, les hommes.  
- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui auraient attendu pour m'attaquer, comme vous faites.  
- Vous êtes prête ?_

Elna fit signe que oui. Si l'officier n'était pas trop sûr de venir à bout des deux soldats, il était au moins certain de se venger sur la jeune rebelle, un peu trop présomptueuse à son goût. Il se concentra sur chacun de ses muscles, les échauffant par de petites contractions.

_- Honneur à vous,_ commença Drek.

Elna ne tarda pas, elle envoya de la jambe avant un coup de pied frontal avec une violence et une rapidité inouïe. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'esquiver et cette attaque parfaite le décontenança. Il profita de l'élan de son coup de pied pour lui décocher une droite au niveau de la tête. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait au tour des soldats, avec un peu de chance. Son poing ne rencontra que du vide. La tête d'Elna avait disparue de son champ de vision. Mettant justement à profit son élan, elle avait enchaîné sur un coup de pied retourné avec une surprenante désinvolture. Celui-ci atteignit son but : le ventre de l'officier.  
Il y eut un bruit sec suivi d'un cri. Drek encaissa du mieux qu'il pu, c'est à dire mal car il ne s'y attendait pas. La rebelle aurait largement eu le temps de le finir, mais elle prit un malin plaisir à le laisser espérer. Quand la douleur se fut dissipée, il ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire amusé à Elna.

_- Vous êtes rapide pour une rebelle !  
- Allez, ne faites pas votre macho, vous savez que je suis plus forte que vous._  
_- Vous êtes forte, mais je doute que vous preniez le dessus sur moi._

Il envoya à son adversaire un coup de pied latéral puissant et rapide, qu'Elna vit arriver longtemps à l'avance. Elle absorba le choc de l'impact en se déplaçant sur le coté et saisit sa jambe, avant de le balayer au sol et de lui faire une clef de jambe. Les os grincèrent un peu et Drek frappa au sol de douleur.

_- C'est tout ce qu'on vous enseigne à l'Académie ?_

Honteux, l'officier se tu. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait rien dire car il gémissait de douleur. Elna lâcha sa prise et se remit en garde. Enervé, Drek se remit d'aplomb aussi vite qu'il le pu. Son corps commençait à lui obéir comme par le passé : avec perfection. Il enchaîna une série de rapides coups de poing et de pieds pour déborder la rebelle. Cette dernière para avec une précision remarquable chacun de ses coups. A la fin, elle contre-attaqua et Drek n'eut même pas le loisir de réagir. Elle le neutralisa au niveau des parties, comme elle aimait à le faire et enchaîna sur un coup de poing doublé au niveau du visage. L'officier vacilla sous les impacts et Elna le prit violemment à la gorge, avant de le plaquer avec une violence folle contre la paroi métallique. Elle enserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les gargouillements affolés de sa victime.

_- Echec et mat, Drek, fini de jouer maintenant._

Elna relâcha son étreinte et l'officier s'affala au sol. Elle fit signe aux soldats qui s'étaient écartés. L'un d'eux sortit une paire de bracelets métalliques et enserra ses poignets. Ils le relevèrent avec une délicatesse toute bourrue et le petit groupe se dirigea vers les quartiers de haute sécurité. Drek avait perdu, et ce sentiment d'échec lui était insupportable. Sa sortie d'école remontait à loin, et il était encore faible de l'interrogatoire, mais il aurait dû vaincre la rebelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être que le temps était venu de se remettre en question.  
Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il avait été conduit dans une petite pièce plus confortable que la précédente : une couche sommaire l'attendait et la luminosité était moins agressive. Les gardes et leur officier avaient disparus et il se retrouvait seul face à ses pensées. Mais celles-ci attendraient un peu. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit et s'effondra, l'obscurité bienfaisante ne tarda pas à recouvrir son âme fatiguée...

**Chapitre 5. Préparatifs**

Le Général était dans son élément et ses yeux s'animaient quand il parlait.

_- Vous avez sur cet écran la carte géophysique de Tatooine. Imprégnez-vous en. Comme vous le constatez, il n'y a que deux choses à la surface de cette maudite planète : du sable et... encore du sable. Le désert recouvre une grande partie de la planète, et les montagnes rocailleuses le reste. Si une intervention doit avoir lieu, il faut vous mettre en tête que les conditions ne seront pas optimums._

Un petit point rouge clignota sur la carte et le général effectua un zoom dessus.

_- Voilà Mos Esley, l'une des principales villes de cette planète de sauvages. Nous avons joué de chance sur ce coup-ci : une cellule rebelle a été mise sous surveillance il y a quelques semaines par des collaborateurs de l'Ubiqtorat. Et il s'avère que cette cellule s'est "excitée" justement dans le créneau horaire où l'officier Drek pourrait avoir atterrit sur Tatooine. C'est une chance, ça nous fait gagner du temps et des investigations. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont filé certains des terroristes, avec succès. Un avant-poste rebelle vient d'être découvert, quelque part au milieu du désert, bien dissimulé par la rocaille environnante. Il ne doit pas être le seul, évidemment, mais il y a de fortes chances que l'officier soit retenu là-bas... momentanément, du moins. L'avant-poste se situe en plein territoire Hutt et je présume que les rebelles doivent payer une taxe exorbitante pour profiter d'une couverture comme celle du seigneur du crime local. Tatooine est une planète aux moeurs assez libres, éloignée du joug impérial, mais elle n'en reste pas moins territoire de l'Empire. Nos ennemis ne prendront pas le risque d'y rester indéfiniment, avec leur précieuse capture. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, tout au plus, il sera transféré en toute sécurité vers une destination inconnue mais sûre, et nous aurons bien du mal à localiser et extraire l'officier, alors. Nous devons jouer la carte de la discrétion, absolument. C'est pour cela que les forces impériales locales n'ont pas été contactées. Je mettrai ma main au feu que la garnison impériale est infestée de rebelles et d'espions à la solde du crime organisé. L'Errinic est en simple mission de protection d'un convoi de ravitaillement, nous nous poserons sur Tatooine en toute discrétion. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont déjà tout préparé pour notre arrivée._

Il fit une pause, regardant ses soldats, avant de continuer.

_- Nous arriverons de nuit. Nous lancerons l'assaut à l'aube. C'est le meilleur moment pour surprendre totalement l'ennemi. Ceux qui ont veillé seront physiquement épuisés. Les autres, réveillés dans leur sommeil, seront mentalement inaptes à faire face à notre assaut efficace et impitoyable. N'ayez aucune pitié car eux n'en auront aucune. Ne pensez pas à faire de prisonniers, les mines de sel aux confins de l'Empire en regorgent déjà. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a toujours un ou deux rebelles qui jouent les morts. Nous pourrons toujours en retirer quelque chose... enfin par nous j'entends les services spécialisés de l'Ubiqtorat. D'ailleurs, j'attends en ce moment l'arrivée des clichés pris par leurs efficaces agents. Ca ne devrait plus tarder._

Un appareil à la droite du général émit un bip long et plusieurs courts. L'homme s'empressa d'appuyer sur plusieurs des touches de la console et la ville de Mos Esley s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une série de clichés. La base ennemie était moyennement grande, enclavée dans une passe montagneuse qui donnait sur un des plus grands déserts de la planète. Les photos étaient prises de très loin et, malgré un zoom maximum, on ne distinguait les formes qu'avec peine. Cependant, il faudrait bien s'en contenter. Le général resta pensif quelques instants avant de désigner une sorte de passe qui jaillissait d'un plateau, légèrement en hauteur des premiers toits de la base ennemie.

_- Si j'en juge par ce cliché, le meilleur moyen d'investir la base en toute efficacité est de passer par les hauteurs. Nous ne pouvons pas descendre en rappel, et cette petite corniche semble à première vue... impraticable. Les rebelles doivent le savoir, ils n'auraient pas installé leur base à cet endroit sinon. Elle ne semble pas garder. Nous aurons de grandes difficultés à la parcourir sans déclencher l'alerte. Je crains par-dessus tout les écroulements de pierres qui peuvent nous trahir. De plus, nous serons à découvert et visibles durant le temps que prendra notre descente, en espérant qu'elle soit rapide. Par contre, si nous arrivons à faire comme je dis, la victoire est assurée d'avance. Nous débarquerons par les toits et prendrons rapidement le contrôle de la base, en exterminant rapidement les moyens de communication et les ennemis qui se dresseront devant nous. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat estiment leur nombre autour de la cinquantaine. L'agent que nous recherchons devrait être facile à localiser une fois à l'intérieur._

Il stoppa et fit un tour de table, notant quelques expressions de réprobation.

_- Je sais que nous en sommes capables... nos entraînements quotidiens ne laisse plus aucune place au doute. Nous réussirons là ou les autres échoueront. Et même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre une fois sur place, nous en trouverions un. N'oubliez pas qui nous sommes ! Je ne suis pas idéaliste, ni même optimiste. Juste réaliste. J'ai vu les prouesses que chacun d'entre vous était capable. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, l'Agent Drek Svar est déjà libéré et je vois déjà les belles médailles qui brilleront sur vos uniformes._

Les expressions de désaveu disparurent très vite.

_- Bien, je veux que, durant le trajet vers Tatooine, vous preniez le maximum de repos possible. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour cette mission. Plus d'entraînement, donc, jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé avec cette mission de routine. Nous ferons un autre briefing avant de quitter le destroyer, quand nous serons proches de notre destination et avec de plus amples renseignements. A bientôt, soldats._

Ben déambulait à travers les coursives du super destroyer, désoeuvré. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de ne rien faire, et cela l'irritait. Les entraînements et les révisions lui prenaient tout son temps libre, c'est pour cela que tous les soldats du groupe d'élite faisaient preuve d'une efficacité totale. Toute leur vie, leurs actes, leur volonté étaient tournés vers l'accomplissement ultime, pour l'Empereur et pour l'Empire. Comme convenu, Ben retrouva son ami Berek dans une des salles de repos du vaisseau. La salle de repos en question tenait plus du bar de quartier que de la salle de repos, néanmoins. Dans une ambiance feutrée, gradés et moins gradés s'accordaient un temps de repos, autour d'un verre et avec leurs connaissances. Berek se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, très bien entouré. Deux jeunes cadettes buvaient ses paroles comme sorties de la bouche de l'Empereur. Il était en train de leur conter une de ses périlleuses missions sur une planète lointaine et hostile. Berek possédait un bel organe vocal qui charmait son entourage. En plus de ça, il fallait avouer qu'il était solidement charpenté. Un menton carré, des épaules si épaisses qu'elles pouvaient chacune supporter le poids d'un Bantha, des pectoraux à peine contenus par sa combinaison, des bras... mon dieu ce n'était plus des bras, et des jambes puissantes qui semblaient s'accrocher au sol comme les racines d'un arbre. Bref, Berek était aux anges et sa petite compagnie aussi. Son ami Ben hésita à le déranger, mais après tout...

_- ... à ce moment, je saisis le cou de mon agresseur et je le lance dans la cuve de produits chimiques, et...  
- Salut Berek !  
- ... une compagnie entière de rebelles me fonce dessus et...  
- Hum... Berek ?  
- ... j'appuie sur la détente et... ah, pardon Ben, excuse-moi, j'étais pris dans mon histoire !_  
_- Oui je vois ça. Tu oublies de leur dire comment je t'ai sauvé la vie dans ce quartier mal famé de Duros. Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ taquina Ben.  
Berek le foudroya du regard.  
_- Ah oui, en effet..._ grogna-t-il.  
Il marqua une petite pause avant de sourire.  
_- Les filles, je vous présente mon grand ami Ben, ensemble, on en a vécu des vertes et des pas mûres ! Viens te joindre à nous, l'ami. Les filles, faites-lui une petite place._

De toute évidence, la présence de Ben ne les laissa pas non plus indifférentes et elles s'empressèrent de lui laisser une place. La rencontre de soldats d'élite comme eux ne devait pas se faire souvent à bord de l'Errenic. Berek avait une théorie qui se justifiait souvent : les jeunes cadettes, si sérieuses en temps de travail, étaient tout l'opposé quand elles étaient en repos, c'est à dire indisciplinées et légères. Enfin c'était sa théorie.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment en compagnie des deux jeunes filles, avant qu'elles ne soient obligées de reprendre leur poste. Elles convinrent d'un autre rendez-vous avec les deux membres de l'Escadron Ender et prirent congés d'eux. Berek et Ben discutèrent encore quelques temps de leur mission, avant de constater qu'Emon était aussi dans la pièce, et de l'inviter à leur table. Ben fit les présentations.

_- Ah oui, fit Berek. Je vous ai vu dans la salle de briefing._  
_- Je vous reconnaît aussi_, rétorqua Emon. _Votre silhouette ne m'a pas laissé indifférent, mais prenez cela dans le bon sens. Vous êtes assez... unique !_  
_- Oui, je sais, j'ai une intelligence assez aiguisée et mes conseils sont..._  
_- Heu, Berek... il parle de ta musculature_, coupa Ben.  
Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses propres biceps, puis sur ceux de son ami et constata avec regrets qu'il avait encore des efforts à faire. Emon aussi d'ailleurs.  
_- Vous accepterez bien un verre, Emon._  
_- Merci, avec grand plaisir, Berek._  
Il se leva et partit commander au bar, d'un pas lourd et massif.  
_- Un gars génial,_ commenta Ben... _et mon grand ami.  
- J'espère ne pas m'imposer dans votre petit groupe._  
_- Ne vous en faites pas.  
- Parce que je sais pertinemment que si la situation était inversée, je verrais d'un oeil méfiant un étranger s'immiscer au sein de mon groupe._  
_- Nous ne sommes pas à l'Ubiqtorat, ici. Nous sommes plus... cool. Détendez-vous, officier, je vous présenterai dans la journée au reste du groupe. Vous verrez..._  
_- Merci, Ben.  
-De plus, vous n'êtes pas un bureaucrate, vous êtes de l'Oméga Force. Votre réputation vous a précédé ici, et tous mes camarades n'attendent plus que de vous connaître._  
Emon lui adressa son premier sourire.  
_- Enfin ! Il en faut du temps pour vous arracher un sourire, à vous autres de l'Ubiqtorat !_

Berek revint avec quelques verres remplis d'un liquide ambré qui exhalait des relents d'alcool. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs expériences, débattirent sur plusieurs techniques d'intervention en poupe dans leur escadron respectif, puis les breuvages aidant, se confièrent un peu plus intimement. Puis ils emmenèrent le nouvel arrivant rencontrer les autres membres de l'Escadron Ender. Tout se passa bien, malgré les appréhensions d'Emon et il fut vite intégré. Les hommes de l'Ender ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de l'Oméga Force. La fatigue s'installant au cours des heures, ils se séparèrent et s'en allèrent trouver un peu de repos dans leur chambre respective. Le grand jour était pour ce soir...

**Chapitre 6. Chantage**

Il se trouvait dans une belle et grande prairie. Le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant onduler la végétation. Un soleil fier dardait ses rayons chaleureux sur Drek. Les senteurs et les parfums lui montaient aux narines, l'enivrant de leur suave douceur. Devant lui, Taun We le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

_- C'est un... rêve,_ hésita-t-il.  
Un frémissement dans la robe de la Kaminienne.  
_- Je suis toujours dans ma cellule, et vous, toujours sur Kamino..._  
Elle secoua la tête d'un air négatif.  
_- Quelle différence entre le rêve et la réalité, officier ? Ce n'est que votre cerveau qui interprète les données différemment, le rêve n'est que la continuité d'une forme de pensée. Un état second pendant lequel votre psyché est totalement libéré... et totalement réceptif._  
Sa voix était toujours aussi douce que le jour où il l'avait quitté.  
_- Alors je ne rêve pas ?_  
_- Vous rêvez, mais en ce moment, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Votre cerveau a répondu à mon... appel. Mais il l'interprète à sa façon. J'aimerais tellement être avec vous en ce moment, Drek._  
Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air étonné. Un rêve ? Cela semblait si réel.  
_- Il n'était écrit nulle part dans les archives que votre peuple possédait ce... pouvoir._  
_- Vous avez encore bien des choses à apprendre, officier. Et ce que vous appelez "pouvoir" n'est qu'une des nombreuses capacités de nos cerveaux. Vous la possédez aussi, mais elle n'est pas active, malheureusement.  
- Où êtes-vous, Taun We ?  
- Quelle importance, je sais moi, où vous êtes. Je sais ce qu'on vous a fait enduré. Vous êtes courageux, officier. Si je pouvais être à vos cotés pour vous apporter mon réconfort..._  
_- Mais vous l'êtes... et ça m'apporte un peu de bonheur._  
Elle approcha sa main et caressa la joue de l'officier, comme avec regrets. Ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse.  
_- Je vous quitte officier, votre psyché s'affaiblit, vous allez vous réveiller. Ne m'oubliez pas._  
_- Non... attendez, Taun We... vous... non !_  
L'image de la jolie extra-terrestre se dissipa dans la plaine. Celle-ci commença à fondre dans le néant et c'est à ce moment que Drek se réveilla. Il était baigné de sueur, allongé en travers de son lit de fortune. Il se mit en tailleur dessus et souffla pensivement le nom de sa kaminienne.

Il ne perçut que bien tard la présence de la rebelle, qui l'épiait depuis un coin de la pièce.  
_- Vos rêves sont édifiants, officier. Je me suis renseigné sur votre... Taun We, c'est ça ?_  
Drek serra les dents de colère.  
_- Aux dernières nouvelles, l'assistante du premier ministre de la lointaine planète Kamino, je me trompe ?_  
Il ne répondit rien.  
_- D'après nos espions, elle n'est plus sur sa planète natale. Vous faites chavirer bien des coeurs, Drek. Elle court, votre Kaminienne, elle court vous délivrer des griffes de vos bourreaux ! Si ce n'est pas touchant...  
- Taun We..._  
_- Si vous étiez n'importe quel officier, j'aurais affirmé que cette relation... si charmante... n'était nouée que parce que votre mission l'exigeait. Une superbe informatrice, assistante du premier ministre, en plus ! Mais je sens quelque chose dans votre voix. Je jurerais qu'elle ne vous laisse pas indifférente._  
_- Vous vous trompez, Elna._  
_- Qui croyez-vous tromper ? Certainement pas moi, officier. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas si insensible aux charmes féminins. Ca me laisse mes chances.  
- A ce stade, ce n'est même plus un rêve, c'est une... chimère.  
- N'oubliez pas, Drek... je n'en ai pas fini avec vous._  
Elle marqua une pause.  
_- Alors, officier ? Je suis ici pour votre réponse..._

Il ferma les yeux, oubliant pendant quelques secondes la présence de la rebelle. Un souvenir remonta en lui et explosa comme une bulle de champagne à la surface d'une coupe. Il prenait place dans les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat, quelques mois auparavant. Aenelia et Drek se trouvaient face à face, dans une petite salle de repos aménagée tout spécialement pour les officiers des Renseignements Impériaux. Il faisait bon venir s'y détendre et cela arrivait fréquemment que plusieurs hauts membres se rencontrent, malgré l'immensité des lieux et la diversité des horaires. Un bar avait été aménagé avec un grand raffinement même si, au grand regret de tous, il n'était autorisé à servir que des boissons faiblement alcoolisées (dont le célèbre champagne Correllien) En cette heure tardive, donc, alors que le soleil d'été léchait la surface de Coruscant de ses derniers rayons, la jeune recrue et son ami de toujours avaient entamé une conversation des plus sérieuses.

_- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète, Drek ?  
- Et comme toujours je vous répondrai oui, Aenelia._  
Elle chercha la meilleure façon de tourner la chose.  
_- Je sais que vous aimez votre fille par-dessus tout.  
- Venez-en au fait.  
- Si vous étiez obligé de la sacrifier pour que l'Ordre Nouveau puisse prospérer... seriez-vous capable de le faire, officier ? En auriez-vous le courage ?_  
Drek réfléchit un long moment.  
_- Je vous demande quelque chose de terrible, je le sais.  
- Vous me connaissez bien, maintenant. Réfléchissez un peu à la réponse que je vous donnerai._  
_- Et bien... vous me répondriez avec tout le sérieux du monde que chacun en cette terre est destiné à la mort, qu'elle vienne tôt ou qu'elle vienne tard. Que rien n'est au-dessus de l'idéologie impériale, pas même les êtres vivants, qui ne sont que de chair et de sang. Que votre famille peut être sacrifiée sur l'autel d'une cause supérieure, qui transcende de loin la volonté humaine. Oui, je crois que vous me répondriez ainsi._  
Elle laissa passer un peu de temps avant d'insister, avec sa moue coquine.  
_- Alors ?  
- Vous avez votre réponse, Aenelia._  
_- Je le savais, officier. Je commence à bien vous connaître, à présent, non ? _(elle lui envoya un coup de coude malicieux)  
Sur le coup, il doutait bien de sa motivation à sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le léger tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il lui répondait. C'est un dilemme que Drek ne voulait pas se poser. S'il existait un dieu protecteur des êtres qui chérissent leur famille, alors un tel choix ne se présenterait jamais à lui. Cela n'arriverait jamais, non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

Mais c'était arrivé.  
Sa fille ou son amour pour l'Ordre Nouveau.  
Il ne lui restait aucune carte à jouer, cette fois-ci. Pas le plus petit atout caché au fond de sa manche. L'histoire allait mal se terminer et Drek le redoutait. Il pensa une dernière fois à Aenelia et fixa la rebelle d'un regard haineux.

_- Ma réponse ? Celle que vous n'attendez certainement pas : je choisis la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie et je vous maudit tous autant que vous êtes. Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de ma fille, je vous poursuivrai jusque dans l'autre vie s'il le faut. Je vous ferai payer. Et si je suis obligé d'attendre que vous passiez dans l'autre monde, je jure que ce sera de la main de mes camarades. Ils vous traqueront bien après ma mort et sauront me venger. Comme vous vous plaisez à le penser, ce ne sont que des machines froides et sans âmes, aussi, soyez assurée que la galaxie entière ne sera pas assez grande pour que vous puissiez vous y terrer. Et quand vous basculerez dans le néant, je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour transformer votre au-delà en enfer. Vous n'aurez plus jamais de répit, plus jamais. Je vous crache à la figure, Elna, je n'ai pas peur de vous ni de vos petits instruments de torture. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion véreux sur un échiquier pourri et je vous hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Regardez dans mon regard et plongez votre âme dans mon âme, si vous n'avez pas peur. Espèce de charogne refoulée qui se complait dans sa fiente et ses défouloirs sadiques, vous êtes l'image même de la rébellion pour moi. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de vous voir dans la situation inverse, en train d'expier vos fautes de la pire manière qui soit. Vous n'êtes plus un être humain, Elna, vous êtes un détritus de la société et l'uniforme que vous portez n'arrive même pas à cacher la souillure de votre âme. Touchez donc à ma protégée, c'est tout ce que votre intelligence chaotique a trouvé de mieux à faire. Vous n'êtes bonne qu'à ça de toute façon, vos jeux cruels n'ont aucun effet sur moi, car je vous suis supérieur en tout et vous ne l'avez pas encore compris. J'ai gagné, vous avez perdu. Misérable vermine, je vous méprise, je vous abhorre, je vous vomis par tous les orifices, je vous exècre, soyez damnée !_

L'officier reprit son souffle, haletant devant une Elna impassible.

_- Et vous croyez avoir le choix, Drek ? Je vais en finir avec vous avant de toucher à votre fille. Je vous réduirai en loque humaine, de sorte que vous n'aurez plus que les yeux pour pleurer quand je vous montrerai le spectacle de votre protégée torturée. Et j'y prendrai du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous réagirez face aux hurlements de souffrance de vos proches. Si même vous serez encore en état de réagir, car vous n'aurez plus de l'être humain que le nom. Et ces images et ces hurlements vous poursuivront toute votre vie, si je décide de ne pas y mettre un terme. Vous serez hanté à jamais, jusque dans cet au-delà que vous me promettez infernal. Nous verrons qui de nous deux gagnera à ce petit jeu._  
_- Allez-y_ ! hurla l'officier dans un grognement féroce. _Je n'ai pas peur !_

Elna leva une main en l'air et plusieurs gardes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils passèrent à tabac l'agent des renseignements jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans une profonde inconscience.

_- Ca suffit. Attachez-le et amenez TOUT mes outils. J'ai bien dit TOUT. Lancez la procédure de capture et ramenez-moi sa fille dans les plus brefs délais. Vivante. Exécution._

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement puis quittèrent la pièce. Elna fixa l'officier inanimé.

_- C'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, trésor. Votre réputation n'est plus à refaire. Mais la mienne non plus et je jure que vous finirez par céder. Dormez bien... le pire est devant vous..._

**Chapitre 7. A l'assaut !**

Le matériel était fin près. Les paquetages avaient été vérifiés et revérifiés de nombreuses fois. Les armes avaient été démontées, graissées et remontées avec minutie, puis réglées avec patience. Les armures, légères et souples, avaient été ajustées avec précision. Les moyens de communication avaient été contrôlés, puis cryptés. Le briefing avait été complété et précisé, les ordres étaient clairs. Tout était près, jusqu'à l'antique tradition du motif peinturluré sur l'épaulette gauche des armures. Pour certains, c'était des têtes de mort, pour d'autre des corps de femmes nues. Tous ces signes étaient un peu leur porte-bonheur, et la hiérarchie tolérait ce petit manquement à la discipline impériale.  
A l'heure prévue, ils s'embarquèrent dans des petites capsules de sauvetage qui s'éjectèrent vers la surface de la grande planète jaune, selon un angle et une courbure précis. Aucun dispositif de surveillance ne détecta ces petites sphères qui fonçaient vers Tatooine. Elles ne survolèrent aucune grande ville et furent à peine aperçues par des troupeaux de Banthas indolents. Elles se posèrent (le mot était trop doux, même si les capsules étaient équipées de rétro propulseurs) en plein désert, à quelques kilomètres des montagnes qu'ils devraient escalader pour surprendre l'ennemi dans son sommeil.  
Après s'être extraits sans grande difficulté des capsules, ils se dirigèrent vers la rocaille. Ils s'espacèrent chacun par rapport aux autres d'une dizaine de mètres et respectèrent le silence radio jusqu'en contrebas de la pente. Une vingtaine de petits points noirs entreprirent ensuite l'ascension du talus rocheux, vers le plateau qui dominait la base rebelle. Ce ne fut pas sans difficultés. Malgré leur expérience et les précautions prises, ils ne purent empêcher quelques cailloux de se détacher et de rouler avec fracas le long de la pente. Ben faillit même basculer à un moment, ce qui aurait infiniment compliqué les choses, mais heureusement le bras puissant de son ami Berek le retint. Il fallait espérer que les rebelles n'aient pas installé de capteurs de ce coté de la montagne. Après quarante minutes d'une pénible ascension, la petite troupe extenuée s'accordait quelques minutes de repos, au bord du plateau. N'aurait été leur condition physique, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin. Seule une escouade d'élite aurait pu affronter ce talus rocailleux sans abandonner en cours de route. Ben était essoufflé, mais pas tant que son ami Berek. Au même niveau d'entraînement, son ami devait en plus se trimbaler les cents et quelques kilos de sa masse corporelle. Ben était plus léger et plus rapide que son compagnon. Dans l'ensemble, les hommes de l'escadron Ender étaient polyvalents, mais chacun au sein de cet escadron avait sa spécialité. Les tireurs d'élite côtoyaient les combattants au corps à corps, les spécialistes en informatique, les experts en minage et démolition et toutes les spécialités qui faisaient qu'en fin de compte, l'escadron Ender s'en sortait toujours quoi qu'il advienne.  
Le signal du départ fut donné par Berek, le plus gradé et le plus ancien des forces spéciales. Ils parcoururent rapidement le plateau et se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez avec les premiers toits de l'installation rebelle. La corniche était bien plus terrible que ce qu'ils n'avaient cru jusqu'alors. En plus de descendre par endroits de plusieurs mètres à pic, elle ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètres de largeur. Tout en bas, la base ennemie dormait tranquillement. Quelques lumières vacillaient par endroits, mais l'installation était plongée dans l'obscurité. Quelques soldats montaient la garde en haut d'un mirador qui surplombait l'entrée principale. Une petite navette attendait, solitaire, au milieu de la cour centrale...

_- Il faudra neutraliser la navette dans les plus brefs délais_, ordonna Berek. _Je ne tiens pas à voir notre objectif s'envoler dès que nous aurons les yeux tournés._  
Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent.  
_- Bon, les snipers, en place,_ continua-t-il. _D'ici, vous aurez un angle de vue parfait. Messieurs, de la précision et du sang-froid, comme d'habitude. Bonne chance. Les autres avec moi._

_  
_Quatre silhouettes se détachèrent du groupe. Les snipers, deux, étalèrent sur le sol des matelas avant de s'allonger dessus, tout en paramétrant leurs armes. Les observateurs, deux aussi, se positionnèrent chacun à coté de leur tireur. L'un s'équipa de puissantes macro jumelles et l'autre déballa une station portative de correction au tir. Ils avaient pour mission de prendre en compte tous les paramètres météo (vent, température, pression atmosphérique, humidité, site, lumière…) pour donner aux tireurs leur affichage lunette, et aussi de les renseigner sur les moindres détails de la scène. Les snipers étaient souvent amenés à subir « l'effet tunnel », c'est à dire que leur attention se focalisait sur ce qu'ils voyaient dans leur lunette et rien d'autre. Les tireurs avaient besoin de leurs observateurs, et vice-versa. L'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. Accessoirement, les observateurs jouaient également le rôle de coordonnateur, assurant la liaison radio avec le commandement, synchronisant le tir de leurs camarades et se chargeant de leur protection à courte portée.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'escadron peinait pour dévaler l'étroite corniche.  
_- Ne regardez pas en bas !_ conseilla Emon.

Ben avala sa salive et continua d'avancer. Ils étaient les uns derrière les autres et progressaient de profil. Tous avaient prit la peine d'accrocher un lien de survie entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du décrochement, la colonne stoppa. Berek observa le dénivelé avec attention.

_- C'est bon, ça passera._  
Il sortit de son sac une corde et un piolet automatique qu'il ficha dans la rocaille, sans un bruit. Il attacha l'extrémité de la corde et la fit descendre le long du dénivelé.  
_- En rappel, un pas un, en silence et rapidement. Et faites attention !_  
Il passa en premier pour donner l'exemple et glissa furtivement vers le bas. Les autres emboîtèrent le pas dès qu'il eut atteint le sol de la seconde corniche. Ce fut au tour de Ben, il s'approcha du rebord et se prépara à descendre. Il prit un peu d'élan et...  
_- Stop !_ cria Emon. _Il se passe quelque chose !  
- Quoi ?_ lança Ben, irrité d'avoir été stoppé.  
L'officier de l'Oméga Force lui désigna des points sombres, au loin, devant la base, qui progressaient non sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Soudain, des traits de laser jaillirent du mirador de la base rebelle. Qui qu'il fussent, la petite troupe avait été repérée. Ils répliquèrent aussitôt en visant la tourelle.  
_- Bordel de merde, que se passe-t-il en bas !_ hurla Berek.  
Emon fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement les assaillants. Sous la lueur d'une lune mourante et d'un soleil naissant, plusieurs éclats blancs lui arrivèrent dans les yeux. Des éclats blancs reflétés par des armures qui ne lui étaient pas indifférentes. Des armures de...  
_- Des Stormtroopers ! Ce sont des Impériaux !  
- Mais putain de dieu, à quoi jouent-ils ?  
- Ils sont une centaine, précisa Emon. Armés jusqu'aux dents.  
- Ils vont tout faire foirer, ces salopards !  
- Si ce n'est déjà fait,_ constata Ben.  
_- Dépêchons-nous de descendre, vite !_ ordonna Berek.  
Sur le bord du plateau qui dominait la base, les tireurs d'élite, passés leur surprise, ouvrirent un feu méthodique et efficace sur les silhouettes rebelles. Apparemment, du coté des Impériaux standards, la surprise de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls à vouloir investir la base les laissa de marbre...

**Chapitre 8. Nyaris**

Le lieutenant Nyaris observait sans surprise les traits de lumière qui jaillissaient du plateau. Une légère moue se dessina cependant sur son visage... les forces spéciales avaient été plus rapide que prévu : Nyaris les avait sous-estimé. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il serait le premier à pénétrer dans la base ennemie, ravissant la victoire au nez et à la barbe de ces présomptueux impériaux, qu'ils soient de l'Ubiqtorat ou de n'importe quelle force soi-disant "d'élite". Les hommes du lieutenant n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du portique principal. Les pertes avaient été légères, un mort et deux blessés qui avaient été laissés en arrière.

_- Parfait..._ souffla-t-il à son aide de camp.

Le lieutenant avait payé très cher cette information. Les Hutt n'avaient pas la réputation de vendre leurs renseignements, et surtout pas à l'Empire, aussi s'estimait-il heureux. Un agent mandaté par l'infâme Jabba-le-Hutt était venu le rencontrer la veille même, dans son bureau sur Mos Esley. Il prétendait avoir des informations de la plus haute importance à communiquer aux forces de l'Empire. Pendant une pleine heure, Nyaris tenta de négocier le prix exorbitant que l'agent réclamait. En fin de compte, il estima que le renseignement valait bien qu'il puise dans sa réserve personnelle, celle qu'il se constituait petit à petit en prélevant un pourcentage sur chaque transaction contrebandière dans l'astroport. En échange, il fermait les yeux, les siens et ceux des soldats dont il avait le commandement. Sans que le commandant en charge de la garnison de Mos Esley s'en rende compte. Evidemment, il aurait été très étonnant que le dit commandant ne reçoive pas lui-même de subsides, au vu de son grade et des liens qu'il aurait pu tisser avec un certain milieu...

Nyaris avait eu une petite conversation avec lui, des plus édifiantes…

_- Confiez-moi une centaine d'hommes pour une mission extraterritoriale en secteur Hutt.  
- Pour faire... quoi ?_ s'enquit le commandant.  
_- Détruire un avant-poste rebelle en secteur Y-21, près de la passe montagneuse.  
- Je comprends enfin tout...  
- Pardon, commandant ?_

Ce dernier tapota quelques touches sur le clavier de son ordinateur et tourna l'écran vers son lieutenant.

« _A l'attention du Commandant en charge de la garnison Impériale de Mos Esley  
__**SEGP10-02-2003 ; ICON ; 02:53BMUT ; 00.30RMUT**__  
Ordre formel et absolu de cantonner vos hommes sur l'astroport. Aucune initiative personnelle en-dehors de votre juridiction jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Priorité code rouge. Envoyeur : Ubiqtorat._ »

_- Ils savent aussi pour la base ennemie, et comme d'habitude, ils veulent s'en occuper eux-mêmes. Ils récolteront toute la gloire de cette opération et encore une fois, nous n'aurons été que des pantins qu'on manipule._  
Le lieutenant avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix amère. Son supérieur hocha la tête.  
_- Pourquoi devrai-je vous envoyer, lieutenant ?_  
_- Parce que mon contact m'a fourni tout un tas de renseignements qui font que je réussirai cette mission aussi facilement que n'importe quelle escouade d'élite... si vous m'en donnez les moyens.  
- Je présume que vous avez là une occasion unique de franchir quelques échelons_.  
_- Et vous aussi, commandant, ne dites pas le contraire. Une base ennemie anéantie par vos hommes, des prisonniers que vous remettrez avec fierté aux services compétents... et la fierté d'avoir cloué le bec à ces maudits de l'Ubiqtorat. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne resterez pas indéfiniment en charge de ce trou pourri, commandant._  
Le commandant s'humecta les lèvres.

_- J'attends autre chose de vous, cependant.  
- Je devine. S'il s'avérait que cette mission tourne mal, je prends sur moi la responsabilité de cette initiative._  
Il sortit un petit dictaphone de sa poche et le posa sur le bureau de son supérieur.  
_- Tout est là.  
- Parfait. Vous partez sur le champ. Vous arriverez sur les lieux au plus tard dans la matinée. Je fais équiper une centaine de mes hommes immédiatement. Vous disposerez de tout le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Réussissez cette mission, lieutenant. Rompez..._

Tout autour de lui, les tirs de laser fusaient mais ne semblaient vouloir toucher aucun de ses hommes. Il avait joué gros sur cette mission, il fallait non seulement qu'il la réussisse, mais qu'il fasse des prisonniers et qu'il limite aussi le nombre de ses pertes. A ces conditions seulement, il pourrait goûter à une carrière accélérée.

_- Plastiquez cette maudite porte_ ! ordonna Nyaris.  
_- A vos ordres !_

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, la lourde porte d'acier basculait sous le souffle de puissants explosifs. La voie était libre pour les troupes de l'Empire.

_- Rappelez-vous les consignes : les officiers ennemis doivent êtres capturés vivants ! Pour la gloire de l'Empereur, en avant !_

Une sourde rumeur naquit alors que la centaine de Stormtroopers investissait la base. Partout, le combat faisait rage, des corps tombaient, certains rebelles, d'autres impériaux. Des batailles rangées eurent lieux, durant lesquelles le nombre de tirs laser atteignait celui effarant de plusieurs centaines à la seconde. Du coté ennemi, c'était la panique, la déroute, la confusion. Ils ne pouvaient aligner en si peu de temps un front uni qui aurait permis de retarder les troupes impériales. Aussi peu préparée que l'attaque avait pu être, elle prenait la forme d'une grande réussite pour le lieutenant Nyaris. Réussite qui allait lui permettre de caresser les plus doux espoirs...

**Chapitre 9. Fuite**

_- Réveillez-vous, Drek !_

La peur et la tension se lisaient sur son visage et dans sa voix. L'officier émergea lentement du néant dans lequel le tabassage en règle l'avait fait tomber. Trop lentement au goût d'Elna, qui ponctua son réveil de plusieurs paires de gifles, assez violentes.

_- Plus vite que ça, allez !  
- Que... que se passe-t-il ?_  
Son oeil s'ouvrait difficilement tandis que l'autre, rouge et boursouflé, ne lui permettait plus de voir.  
_- Ne posez pas de question et obéissez !_  
Il essaya de se lever mais son corps endolori le faisait trop souffrir. Chaque parcelle de son corps tirait vers le violacé et le moindre de ses muscles lançait dans son cerveau des ondes de pure souffrance.  
_- Je ne... peux pas... je suis... trop faible..._  
Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes le trahirent et il s'affaissa. Elna le rattrapa encore une fois.  
_- Soyez maudit, Drek !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Elna jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire et guetta le moindre bruit dans le couloir. Non, personne ne viendrait l'aider, maintenant. Elle ne devrait compter que sur elle-même, comme elle avait toujours fait. Seule. Seule depuis que son père les avait quitté, il y a bien longtemps... si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de son visage. Seule depuis que sa mère l'avait abandonné, rejoignant les anges dans un dernier sourire, quelques années plus tard. Toujours seule...  
Dans son affaiblissement et pendant qu'Elna le traînait à travers les couloirs, Drek crut percevoir les bribes d'une bataille qui se livrait en surface. Des cris lointains, des détonations sourdes. L'officier n'osait plus espérer que c'était son salut qui s'y jouait, quelques étages plus haut. Elna transpirait sang et eau pour soutenir l'officier mais elle ne ménagerait pas ses efforts avant d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Son attention se focalisa sur la petite navette qui les attendait, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. La navette qui les conduirait hors de la menace impériale, Drek et elle. Le salut...  
L'officier sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de sa geôlière. Elle était stressée, paniquée et les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour le traîner trahissaient son angoisse. Drek se fit un peu plus lourd, dans l'espoir qu'Elna finisse par ne plus pouvoir le porter. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

_- Vous voulez me compliquer la tâche, bien sûr...  
- Hé hé..._ souffla l'officier.  
_- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'atteindre mon but... jamais._

Elle redoubla d'efforts et pendant un instant, Drek se demanda d'où elle pouvait bien tirer ses forces. Le fait est qu'elle progressait plus vite, maintenant. Les couloirs éclairés succédèrent aux couloirs sombres, jusqu'à ce que l'officier sentisse sur ses joues un courant d'air frais. Ils débouchèrent dans un petit hangar où les attendait une petite navette biplace. Le toit du hangar était ouvert et on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles dans la voûte céleste, qui commençait à se teindre en rose. Le jour était proche, pensa Drek.

_- Un dernier effort..._ hurla Elna. _J'y suis !  
_Elle jeta le corps de l'officier sur la carlingue de la navette et jugea qu'elle aurait peut-être deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne les avait pas.  
_- Halte, rebelle ! Pas un geste !_  
Un stormtrooper isolé venait de débarquer dans le hangar par une autre porte. Il pointait son arme vers Elna et comptait bien en faire sa première prisonnière. Son armure blanchâtre reflétait la lueur des étoiles dans le ciel.  
_- Et si je bouge, vous allez me tirer dessus ?  
- Ne jouez surtout pas avec moi, salope de rebelle.  
- Peut-être que ça vous intéresserait de savoir qu'il est ici ?_  
Elle désigna Drek de son menton.  
_- Officier Drek, agent de l'Ubiqtorat. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venus, non ?_  
_- De... l'Ubiqtorat ?_ fit le stormtrooper, surpris.

A l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui... mais alors pour quoi ou pour qui ? Elna répondrait à cette question plus tard, si elle en avait le temps. Profitant que l'attention du soldat impérial soit focalisée sur le corps sans forces de Drek, elle dégaina son petit blaster et n'eut aucun mal à toucher le stormtrooper en pleine tête... du premier coup. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol comme une masse informe. Drek cria.

_- Non !_

Elna se mit à sourire lentement. C'était trop facile, décidément. Elle rengaina son blaster et fit monter l'officier dans la petite navette. D'une pression sur une touche, elle enclencha le préchauffage des moteurs. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait enfin en sécurité avec son prisonnier.

_- Vous n'avez... aucune... chance,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Il est trop tard, mon chou. En route !_

**Chapitre 10. Tentative d'enlèvement**

Aenelia fut littéralement abasourdie par la nouvelle.  
Son petit coeur s'emballa et ses beaux yeux se révulsèrent.  
Elle ne pu produire le moindre son tellement le choc avait été grand. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et artères. Elle bégaya :

_- Ce... ce n'est pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas ?_

Le visage de Vandithir se referma sur lui-même, grave et inflexible. En y regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait y déceler une note de tristesse. La nouvelle ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé indifférent, Drek était l'ami de tous.

_- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Enseigne ?_ dit-il sur un ton sévère.  
_- Non, Analyste. Mais cette nouvelle semble tellement irréelle... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver. Pas à Drek !_  
_- Et pourtant si. Moi même j'ai douté, quand le Superviseur m'a annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence._

Des tonnes de questions surgirent du cerveau de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle se força au calme et afficha avec grande peine une sérénité feinte.

_- Quand et comment un tel incident a-t-il pu se produire ? Les personnes qui sont au courant de la mission se comptent sur les doigts de la main, pourtant !_  
_- C'est arrivé il y a deux jours. Comment ? Drek a été vendu par son pilote, semblerait-il. Le plus troublant dans l'affaire, c'est que cette mission disposait du niveau maximal de sécurité. Le pilote était un homme en qui nous placions une confiance aveugle, recruté parmi les plus fidèles. Pour plus de précautions encore, la vérité a été cachée au pilote, il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une opération de routine. Il va falloir revoir toute notre sécurité et..._

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer par une nouvelle phrase, sans terminer celle qu'il venait d'entamer, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

_- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Renik a commencé son enquête, le pilote renégat possède sûrement d'autres complices au sein même de l'Ubiqtorat. Nous ne tarderons pas à démanteler toute cette gangrène.  
- Je l'espère de tout coeur,_ souffla Aenelia. _Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de l'officier Svar ? Sait-on seulement où ces terroristes l'ont emmené ?  
- Une mission est en cours pour sa délivrance, mais elle n'a pas été organisée par l'Oméga Force, sécurité oblige. Quelque chose me dit que nous sommes espionnés, en ce moment même..._

Aenelia lança une oeillade curieuse mais Vandithir resta de marbre.

_- Je ne puis vous en dire plus, Aenelia. Je vous ai déjà révélé plus qu'il ne le fallait. Sachez simplement que l'Empire ne laisse jamais tomber ses hommes. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Et je compte sur votre discrétion. Il en va de la vie de Drek._

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_- Entendu, Vandithir._

Ils se levèrent tous les deux de leur siège et se saluèrent. Sans plus attendre, Aenelia quitta le bureau de l'Assistant Varken et se dirigea vers le turbo élévateur. Elle avait terminé son service et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle chercher la solitude, afin de méditer sur cette triste nouvelle.

L'astre lumineux ne flamboyait plus dans le ciel. Vaincu, il s'apprêtait à rendre les armes devant la nuit... jusqu'au lendemain, aube d'une nouvelle bataille. Déjà, la ville étincelait de milles feux, crépitait de milles bruits. Tout était vie sur Coruscant, de la masse informe de la foule qui allait et venait partout, jusqu'aux créatures étranges qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie, loin sous la surface. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Coruscant était encore plus étrange et encore plus belle la nuit. La plus belle des perles de l'Empire.

Par chance, quand Aenelia sortit des locaux de l'Ubiqtorat, une navette des transports en commun venait d'arriver en gare. Elle monta à son bord, soulagée de ne pas avoir à attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant le passage de la suivante. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux autres passagers et alla s'asseoir dans le fond.  
Dans sa tête, les questions fourmillaient. Elle se souvenait de sa dernière rencontre avec l'officier, il y a de cela quelques jours, de son optimisme. Il ne s'était pas étalé sur les objectifs de sa mission, mais Drek lui avait confié qu'elle était de la plus haute importance pour l'Ubiqtorat et pour l'Empire.  
Une image éclata dans son esprit comme une bulle : celle de l'officier malmené et certainement torturé par ses ravisseurs. Une image insoutenable, Aenelia aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour éviter à l'officier ces souffrances terribles. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'enrageait au plus haut point.  
Elle se demanda quelques secondes comment les terroristes s'y prendraient pour lui soutirer les informations qu'ils désiraient. Il supporterait sans doute la douleur physique, et il connaissait lui-même toutes les subtilités de la torture mentale, après tous les interrogatoires qu'il avait mené dans sa carrière, il ne tomberait certainement pas dans ces pièges... mais alors, comment obtenir de Drek ce qu'on voulait ? Comment le faire parler ?  
En silence Aenelia médita sur cette question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son arrêt, situé dans la banlieue "chic" du Centre Impérial. En effet, sa famille était riche et elle était fille unique, il allait sans dire que ses parents la dorlotaient et prenaient soin d'elle, parfois même un peu trop à son goût...

A peine, eut-elle franchit le seuil de sa porte qu'elle entendit son ComLink biper. Ne pouvait-on donc pas lui ficher la paix ? Elle le détacha de sa ceinture pour le jeter au loin, mais après une rapide réflexion, y renonça. Ca pouvait être important. Elle lança un coup d'oeil rapide sur le message et sembla surprise de son contenu.

_- Daphné !_

Sans perdre de temps, Aenelia se dépêcha vers les garages, là où était stationné son véhicule. Pas question cette fois d'utiliser les transports en commun : l'école de danse était bien trop éloignée de chez elle. Le trajet se déroula sans incident. D'un pas certain, elle se dirigea vers la salle de danse. Combien de fois avait-elle parcouru ces longs couloirs pour venir chercher la fillette ? Daphné et Aenelia étaient très attachées l'une à l'autre. Toutes deux n'avaient ni petits frères, ni petites soeurs. Une vraie complicité les liait et Aenelia était très vite devenue la nounou idéale de la petite.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle s'assit silencieusement afin de ne pas déranger la troupe de danseuses qui établissaient une magnifique chorégraphie. Elle repéra immédiatement Daphné au milieu du petit groupe. Elle était vraiment ravissante et si mignonne dans son costume de danse.

_- Fin du cours, à demain les filles !_

La professeur rajouta à leur attention :

_- N'oubliez pas de répéter vos pas à la maison car demain, c'est la répétition générale pour le spectacle !_

Aenelia, même si elle aurait juré du contraire, n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux attentifs de la gamine. Elle n'eut même pas à l'appeler, immédiatement Daphné accouru pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_- Wééé... Aené !  
- Tu m'as manqué ma puce ! Alors, c'était chouette ce cours de danse ?  
- Vivi, pourquoi papa est pas là ? Il est pas rentré ?_ demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
_- Non, pas encore, je t'expliquerai..._ répondit Aenelia, après avoir remis l'enfant sur le sol.  
_- Je voudrais savoir où est papa, quand même, et ce qu'il fait…_  
_- Rassure-toi, il..._

Elle s'interrompit... une lumière, quelque part dans son cerveau, s'était mise à briller vivement, éclairant les coins sombres de ses pensées. Tout était devenu d'un coup si limpide, si évident. Aenelia se révolta intérieurement. Elle n'était pas digne de porter l'uniforme de l'Ubiqtorat. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

_- Y'a quoi, Aené, tu as l'air bizarre ?_ s'enquit une petite voix.  
_- Tout va bien, ma puce_, répondit-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

Elle porta les mains dans ses poches et les fouilla, cherchant fébrilement quelque chose. Après avoir mit ses habits sans dessus dessous, elle se résigna : elle devait certainement avoir oublié son ComLink en partant de chez elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le professeur de danse qui quittait la pièce.

_- Pardon, citoyenne... il y a un visiophone quelque part ?  
- Au fond du couloir, à droite !  
- Merci beaucoup !_

Daphné lui tira une de ses manches.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Viens avec moi, ma puce..._

Elle entraîna rapidement la petite avec elle et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.  
Aenelia fit face à l'appareil et tapota quelques codes d'identification. L'appareil émit quelques bruits des plus étranges, avant de joindre le numéro que la jeune fille avait demandé. Un visage apparut sur l'écran, fatigué.

_- Aenelia ?_ fit Vandithir, étonné.  
_- Van... je connais le point faible de l'officier Drek.  
- Je ne comprends pas ?  
- Il n'en parle que rarement, et encore le fait-il avec les personnes dont il a toute confiance. Sa fille. Si ces maudits rebelles sont au courant... Je suis avec sa fille, Daphné, au croisement de la 103° et de la 47°, niveau 52. Une école de danse. Vandithir !_  
_- Je vous envoie une escouade immédiatement_, rassura Vandithir. _Daphné est déjà en sécurité si elle est avec toi._

Un bruit.  
Dans le couloir.  
Aenelia portait déjà la main sur son étui à blaster, dissimulé sous les plis de son vêtement civil. Il n'y avait plus rien mais le silence du couloir était pesant, lourd de menaces. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Daphné, angoissée, chercha la main de la jeune fille.

_- Aenelia ?_ demanda une petite voix plaintive.  
_- Vandithir !_  
_- J'ai entendu, Aenelia ! Les renforts sont en route. Fais attention à toi !_

La communication s'éteignit dans un chuintement. Aenelia s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et lui sourit, tout en lui caressant ses longs cheveux. Sa voix est douce comme du miel.

_- Tout va bien, ma chérie.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Aené ?  
- Il y a des gens méchants qui en ont après nous, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Tout se passera bien si tu fais ce que je dis. Tu as confiance en moi ?  
- Oui,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je t'aime, ma puce. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.  
- C'est promis ?  
- C'est promis, Daphné._

Une ombre apparut au fond du couloir, et elle n'avait pas l'air bienveillante. De là où elle était, Aenelia apercevait le reflet froid et dur d'un blaster.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ lança-t-elle, menaçante.  
_- Des gens peu recommandables. Donnez-nous la petite, maintenant.  
- Vous êtes soit inconscient, soit fou pour souiller de votre présence le Centre Impérial.  
- Modérez vos paroles ou nous allons devenir très méchants._

Plusieurs silhouettes rejoignirent la première, toutes avec des armes, en bandoulière ou à la main. Leurs regards brillaient d'une lueur assassine.

_- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une vermine rebelle, qui plus est non humaine... _cracha-t-elle d'un ton hautain et méprisant.  
_- Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas le choix !_ continua la voix, agacée. _Donnez-nous la petite ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !_  
_- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, dans ce cas.  
- Dans ce cas... avec plaisir, femelle._

Des rayons paralysants plurent sur Aenelia et sa protégée. Mais les rebelles étaient trop loin pour que leurs tirs soient réellement efficaces. La jeune fille avait déjà dégainé et protégeait Daphné de son corps. Elle visa et tira plusieurs fois, rapidement. Au fond du couloir, plusieurs silhouettes tombèrent au sol en criant. Son arme n'était pas réglée sur le mode paralysant. Pas de pitié pour ces terroristes.

_- Reste bien derrière moi, chérie !_ cria Aenelia.

Les soldats rebelles avaient progressé dans le couloir et la situation devenait intenable. Les tirs se faisaient plus précis chaque seconde. La jeune fille décocha plusieurs tirs sur les néons qui s'éteignirent en série. Le couloir était maintenant plongé dans une semi pénombre. Elle ajusta quelques autres tirs au jugé, dont certains firent mouche. Elle entraîna la fillette rapidement vers un autre couloir qui leur faisait face.

_- Cours, Daphné, cours !_

Les rebelles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que leur proie s'échappait. Ils coururent à sa poursuite, bien décidés à ramener la fillette, même si c'était au péril de leur vie. Elna ne leur pardonnerait pas un échec, de toute façon.

_- Mince, un cul de sac !_ s'écria Aenelia.  
_- C'est notre salle de maquillage qui donne sur la scène !  
- Ou ça, Daphné ?_

La petite désigna du doigt une porte sur la gauche.

_- Alors, on y va !_

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce remplie de miroirs et d'outils de maquillage. C'est là que Daphné et ses copines se maquillaient avant de donner une représentation. Au fond de la pièce, un petit couloir donnait sur les coulisses de la scène. Aenelia referma la porte derrière elle, qu'elle barricada avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cela n'arrêterait pas longtemps des hommes déterminés, mais leur accorderait un peu de temps.

_- Qui c'est, Aené, les méchants messieurs ?_

La jeune femme venait de pousser un meuble imposant contre la porte. Elle ne se serait pas crûe pouvoir faire un tel effort, mais pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, Aenelia aurait fait bien plus encore.

_- C'est..._ haleta-t-elle... _des gens qui n'aiment pas l'Empire et qui veulent faire du mal à notre Empereur... et à tous les gens qui sont avec lui._  
_- Mais ça existe, des gens comme ça ?  
- Oh oui, chérie... malheureusement.  
- Pourquoi les soldats y les arrêtent pas ?  
- Parce que les vilains hommes se cachent très bien, ils ont peur de l'Empereur._  
_- C'est eux qui font exploser les bombes, comme on voit sur l'Holovision ?  
- Oui, ma puce.  
- J'aimerais que l'Empereur les punissent tous !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie. Il s'en occupe, _répondit Aenelia en souriant.

Des coups sourds retentirent, suivis de jurons. Derrière la porte, les rebelles commencèrent à mitrailler la porte de lasers, affaiblissant la porte et ce qui la bloquait, pour mieux l'enfoncer. Une voix forte se fit entendre.

_- Femelle, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !_

Aenelia se tourna vers sa protégée.

_- N'écoute pas ce que dit le monsieur. Il ne nous arrivera rien._

Daphné hocha la tête faiblement.

_- Il faut y aller, maintenant._

Elle donna sa main à la petite et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce par le petit couloir. La porte n'allait pas tarder à céder, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Après plusieurs mètres dans un corridor pas plus éclairé qu'un estomac de Sarlaac, ils débouchèrent sur la scène. C'était un large espace d'une dizaine de mètres de longueur sur la moitié de large, estima Aenelia. Lustré et ciré, le parquet de bois reflétait milles lumières.

_- Attention Daphné !_

Elle se jeta sur la petite et la coucha au sol. Un tir paralysant explosa non loin d'elle. Aenelia roula avec la petite jusqu'au bord de la scène et se réfugia dans la fosse aux musiciens. La situation n'était pas très brillante s'ils n'arrivaient pas très vite à quitter la salle. La jeune fille osa un regard vers le haut de la salle. Comme un théâtre des temps anciens, la salle s'organisait en hauteur et en hémicycle autour de la scène. Des petites silhouettes s'agitaient devant la grande porte centrale à doubles battants. Décidément, ces maudits terroristes étaient partout !

_- Daphné, j'ai besoin de toi..._

La petite était tremblante de peur, la tête contre la poitrine d'Aenelia, la serrant très fort contre elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, cependant.

_- Sais-tu s'il y a une autre sortie ?_

Les yeux de Daphné clignèrent à plusieurs reprises, sous la réflexion.

_- La prof de danse, elle passe toujours par derrière, mais je sais pas où.  
- Par derrière ?_ demanda Aenelia, intéressée.

La petite fille fit un signe du menton, désignant une porte étroite à l'extrémité de la scène. Aenelia ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

_- Merci ma puce._  
Pour accéder à cette maudite porte, il fallait se mettre à découvert. La jeune femme grimaça de colère. Est-ce qu'elle ferait courir ce risque à la petite ?

_- Daphné, il va falloir être une grande fille. Quand je te le dirais, tu courras vers la porte, tu l'ouvriras et tu m'attendras derrière. Il ne t'arrivera rien, tu me fais toujours confiance ?_  
_- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Empêcher les vilains messieurs de nous tirer dessus._

Daphné était pâle et lança un faible sourire à l'attention d'Aenelia. Les silhouettes menaçantes s'étaient postées en hauteur, guettant le moindre signe. Des bruits rapprochés provenaient de la petite salle de maquillage qu'ils venaient de quitter. Quoi qu'ils voulussent faire, il fallait qu'ils le fassent vite, à présent. Aenelia porta la petite fille et la posa sur le bord de la scène.

_- Vas-y, Daphné, cours, cours !_

Dans la seconde, elle pointa son blaster vers les formes, dissimulées derrière les rangées. Elle fit feu rapidement et régulièrement pour obliger les rebelles à rester cachés. Ses tirs n'atteignirent aucun ennemi mais leur précision empêcha toute riposte. Elle avait bien pensé à viser les lustres, pour plonger la salle dans la pénombre, mais il y en avait malheureusement un peu trop. Quand elle tourna la tête vers Daphné, celle-ci avait disparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aenelia se sentit rassurée. Elle jeta un oeil rapide sur son bracelet-montre : déjà dix minutes qu'elle avait contacté Vandithir, que faisait-il ?

_- Aené !  
_  
Derrière la porte, la petite silhouette s'inquiétait. Passé la surprise, les rebelles reprenaient confiance en eux et osaient à leur tour riposter. Des bruits de pas dans le petit couloir, derrière la scène. La situation se compliquait de seconde en seconde.

_- Ne bouge pas, chérie, j'arrive !_

Elle lança encore une dernière salve sur les fauteuils situés en hauteur. Puis elle sauta d'elle-même sur la scène en bois, avant de tenter un sprint vers la porte ouverte où Daphné l'attendait. Ca passait ou ça cassait, maintenant...  
La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte quand un tir savamment ajusté la toucha au mollet gauche. Ce n'était pas un tir paralysant. Aenelia hurla de douleur et dans le même temps, Daphné aussi. Elle acheva sa course sur le ventre, sans pouvoir se mettre à l'abri derrière cette maudite porte qui la narguait, à moins d'un mètre de là. A peine un mètre. Incroyable comme un petit mètre pouvait changer le cours des choses.

_- Aené ! Aené !_ pleura la petite fille.

Du sang coulait le long de sa blessure mal cautérisée. La douleur faisait vaciller la jeune fille. Pendant quelques secondes, un voile blanc lui tomba sur les yeux et elle ne pu rien faire, même pas penser. Quand elle recouvra ses esprits, même pas une ou deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit Daphné qui pleurait, des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, venant du couloir et une salve de lasers qui crépitaient autour d'elle, faisant cramer le beau plancher. Ces rebelles étaient décidément de piètres tireurs. Cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Et puis, elle n'allait pas abandonner sa petite Daphné maintenant. Pas tant qu'il lui restait un soupçon d'énergie. Elle se força à ramper sur le parquet, oubliant la douleur et se concentrant sur l'image de sa protégée. Daphné criait pour l'encourager.  
Quand un deuxième tir la toucha au bras. Il fallait que ça arrive. Ces bâtards continuaient à lui tirer dessus, malgré qu'elle ne soit plus une menace pour eux. Aenelia hurla à nouveau, et dans ce cri déchirant, un début de panique. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder sa nouvelle plaie au bras. Le laser avait cautérisé la blessure, mais pas pour longtemps. Déjà, des gouttes de sang perlaient autour de la plaie. Aenelia ne sentait plus son bras et sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyr. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à se refermer sur elle-même, à s'évanouir pour oublier la souffrance. Mais ce n'était qu'une fuite dictée par son corps, non par son esprit. Mais c'était tellement plus facile. Ne plus penser à rien, s'envoler, partir, sombrer dans l'abîme noir et profond de l'inconscience. Oublier tout, oublier Drek... son visage s'imprima dans son cerveau, aussi nettement qu'une photographie. Drek... non, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Il comptait sur elle, en ce moment. Elle avait des choses à faire, et elle les ferait. Pour l'officier Drek. Elle eut un sursaut d'énergie. Ses yeux qui s'étaient refermés s'ouvrirent avec une force bestiale, fixant la porte et la sécurité qu'elle trouverait derrière. Lentement, en s'aidant de son bras et de sa jambe encore valide, elle progressa jusqu'à l'entrebâillement de la porte, laissant derrière elle une coulée de sang. Elle y était presque. Elle poussa un grognement indistinct et mit le haut de son corps à l'abri. Avec l'aide de Daphné, elle passa bientôt ses jambes aussi. Les rebelles, désabusés, venaient de cesser de tirer, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour la rater.

_- Aené, Aené, tu es blessée !  
- C'est... pas grave... je m'en sortirais_, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
_- Tu as plein de sang partout,_ pleurnicha Daphné.  
_- Ma puce... essaye de... fermer la porte… à clef.  
- Oui, oui !_

Rassemblant ses forces éparses, Aenelia se mit dos contre le mur. La douleur était revenue, en fait elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. Une douleur atroce chaque fois que les muscles de la jeune fille tremblaient, chaque fois qu'involontairement, son corps sursautait.

_- C'est fait Aené... on fait quoi maintenant ?  
- La voix de la petite fille était frêle et paniquée.  
- Ma puce..._

Aenelia se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour la petite, désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus se mouvoir et le moindre mot lui arrachait une onde de pure souffrance. Avant de ne plus pouvoir rien faire, il fallait qu'elle conseille Daphné.

_- Il faut que tu ailles te cacher... tu sais ? Comme quand tu t'amuses avec tes copines. Il faut que tu te caches bien, très bien, pour que personne ne te trouve. Imagine-toi que c'est un jeu... tu peux faire ça pour moi ?  
- Je veux pas te quitter !  
- Daphné, les méchants hommes ne me feront rien si tu te caches bien. Je compte sur toi, n'est ce pas ? Je peux compter sur toi ?_

La fillette hocha la tête, malheureuse et prête à fondre en larmes.

_- Aenelia, je veux pas que les méchants te fassent du mal...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie._

Elle la regarda tendrement et lui caressa le menton. Ce geste lui arracha un nouveau cri, qu'elle étouffa par défi et par fierté. Ses yeux clignèrent de douleur.

_- Daphné... il faut que tu prennes ça._  
Elle fit suivre le regard de la petite jusqu'à son blaster.  
_- Je peux pas !_ paniqua la petite fille.  
_- Prends cette arme, je sais que tu peux t'en servir. Fais-moi plaisir._

Des deux mains tremblantes, Daphné ramassa la petite arme. Elle n'était pas bien lourde et n'importe qui aurait pu la manier avec facilité. Qui plus est, la petite fille avait déjà reçu des cours théoriques d'armement pendant ses premières années de jeunesses impériales.

_- Et maintenant, va !  
- Je t'aime, Aené !  
- Moi aussi..._

Aenelia ferma les yeux pour inciter la petite à partir. Après quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna en pleurant, à la recherche d'une cachette. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit d'elle : elle avait disparu. Aenelia avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir n'était plus interrompu que par ses halètements de douleur...

La porte vola en éclat.  
Un grand extra-terrestre baraqué… un Trandoshan ?... s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il avait de larges épaules et des yeux noirs qui brillaient comme la mort. C'est tout ce qu'Aenelia pu remarquer tellement elle avait mal. L'humanoïde s'agenouilla.

_- Où est la petite ?  
- Vous... ne la trouverez... jamais._  
_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une femelle de ton espèce. Parle !  
- Diantre... quelle... galanterie_, se força-t-elle à parler._  
- Très bien._

Il plongea son doigt dans la plaie ensanglantée. Aenelia hurla.

_- Tu as mal ? Parle et tout s'arrête !_

La douleur était inimaginable. Tout simplement au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à présent. Ses poumons explosèrent sous le hurlement, qui continua bien après que le rebelle ait retiré son doigt de la blessure. Aenelia versa des larmes de souffrance... de souffrance et de haine.

_- Vive... l'Empire ! Vous mourrez... tous !_

Elle lui cracha sur le visage, c'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était à bout de force et de toute façon, elle allait bientôt mourir. Autant que ce soit dans l'honneur. Devant un tel affront, le rebelle lui décocha un formidable coup de poing au niveau du menton. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle cracha du sang.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, femelle._

Il leva son arme et la pointa sur la tempe d'Aenelia, à demi inconsciente...

_- Adieu !_

Les murs du couloir résonnèrent d'une funeste déflagration...

Bientôt, d'autres déflagrations se firent entendre. Mais elles n'étaient pas rebelles. De nombreux corps ennemis tombèrent avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient sous le feu des Forces Impériales de l'Ubiqtorat. Les prenant à revers, avec précision et efficacité, ils nettoyèrent la vermine terroriste aussi facilement qu'un nid de rats. Il n'y eut aucun survivant et aucun rebelle ne réussit à prendre la fuite. A la tête de l'escouade impériale, Vandithir. Son regard fouilla les nombreux cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, cherchant une silhouette particulière, sans la trouver. Sur le coté de la scène, une porte était défoncée. Vandithir fit signe à deux des soldats, leur ordonnant de le suivre. Il s'approcha des restes de la porte avec une terrible appréhension. L'air empestait la chair brûlée. Vandithir n'était pas un combattant, loin de la, et cette odeur lui répugnait au plus haut point. Il faisait de terribles efforts pour maîtriser son haut-le-coeur. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il enjamba les débris, prenant garde de ne pas se blesser. Les deux soldats le suivirent rapidement. Dans la pénombre, Vandithir distingua une silhouette sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait plus, la mort venait de prendre son dû. Le soldat derrière l'analyste alluma une puissante lampe qu'il pointa sur le couloir, éclairant le terrible drame.

Le corps était celui d'un rebelle humanoïde à la forte carrure. Près du corps, Aenelia, sérieusement blessée, déployait ses ultimes forces pour rester consciente. Elle souriait faiblement mais ne regardait pas Vandithir. Elle regardait une petite fille, à quelques mètres d'elle. Une petite fille courageuse qui tenait dans ses petites mains une arme, encore chaude. Daphné fixait l'arme, incrédule, effrayée. La scène se figea. Elle sembla durer une éternité. Personne n'osait bouger, tout le monde semblait paralysé. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux secondes, après quoi, Vandithir hurla sa joie.

_- Aenelia !_

Comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc, la petite Daphné lâcha l'arme qui venait de donner la mort au rebelle et se précipita vers Aenelia. Elle la prit dans ses petits bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Aenelia ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer aussi. Même Vandithir trouva la scène touchante, n'osant intervenir. Aujourd'hui, Daphné avait failli perdre sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Et cet amour, elle venait de le prouver. Même si pour cela, elle avait donné la mort à un être. Même si pour cela, elle avait sacrifié une partie de son innocence...

**Chapitre 11. Capture**

Friner était en poste sur le stardestroyer depuis maintenant onze ans. La charge de commandant lui était nouvelle, car il avait stagné au grade de capitaine bien trop longtemps. Friner, obstiné et patient, avait toujours gardé l'espoir d'être promu par son ancien commandant : Gerfin. Mais le temps passait et il se rendait compte que Gerfin ne nourrissait à son égard que froideur et dédain. Un jour cependant, la donne avait changé suite à une affaire compromettante avec une certaine cadette... Aenelia Solaris. Gerfin avait été prié de prendre sa retraite plus tôt que prévu, Friner était devenu le nouveau commandant et Aenelia avait brûlé les étapes pour enfin devenir son capitaine, non sans quelques mérites, avant de le quitter pour les Renseignements Impériaux.

C'était un poste dont il tirait sa plus grande fierté. Il avait vécu quelques batailles et de nombreuses échauffourées avec les forces dissidentes. Et son expérience n'avait fait que grandir avec le temps. Quand on le prévint qu'un message codé de la plus haute importance était parvenu à l'Errinic, il ne perdit pas une seconde.

« **SEGP10-03-2003 ; ICON ; 04:56BMUT ; 00.40RMUT**  
Mission compromise. Abandonnez toute activité. Navette rebelle quitte l'atmosphère.  
Secteur Y-21. Priorité absolue pour sa capture. Faites vite. Bonne chance. Trans/E.E. »

_- Arrêtez immédiatement toutes les manoeuvres de l'Errinic !_ ordonna le commandant d'une voix puissante.  
Le message fut répercuté dans les secondes.  
_- Nous avons encore un transport en approche, Commandant._  
_- Déroutez-le, alors, vite !  
- A vos ordres...  
- Moteurs à pleine puissance, cap vers le secteur Y-21,_ continua-t-il. _Message à tous les canonniers : ordre de n'ouvrir le feu sous aucun prétexte. Je veux cette navette intacte. Message à l'équipe de coordination des faisceaux tracteurs : ordre de capturer toute navette en partance de Tatooine. Activez tous vos faisceaux car elle ne doit pas nous échapper, vous en répondriez de vos vies._  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix en contrebas de la passerelle s'éleva.  
_- Commandant ! Nous survolons le secteur..._

Frappée de plein fouet par les faisceaux d'or des deux soleils jumeaux, Tatooine miroitait comme un troisième astre. La luminosité de la planète se trouvait accentuée par la réverbération des rayons solaires sur le sable des plaines désertiques. Un jaune d'un vif insoutenable agressait les présomptueux qui osaient porter leur regard sur sa flamboyante parure. Il n'était pas rare que les humains, aux yeux plus chétifs que les autres espèces, s'équipent de lunettes de protection pour l'admirer depuis l'espace. Tatooine était décidément une planète inhospitalière.  
Un point émergea lentement du décor, infime grain de poussière.  
Le point devint graduellement une tâche, la tâche une forme, la forme une silhouette et la silhouette celle d'une minuscule navette. Dédaignant répondre aux appels impériaux qui lui sommaient de s'identifier et de se plier aux règles de la circulation orbitale, la navette fonçait tête baissée vers l'immensité de l'espace. La liberté était proche, toute proche.  
Mais tout espoir disparut quand les étoiles furent masquées par l'ombre imposante d'un destroyer impérial en attente d'acquisition de cible. David contre Goliath. Mais qu'aurait pu faire David contre ce monstre de technologie et d'acier ? Un monstre froid et dénué de pitié, indestructible et impitoyable. Un jouet sans âme et sans remords, manipulé par des êtres également sans remords. Des êtres qui étaient décidés à imposer la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie, même par la force, décidés à éliminer le terrorisme aveugle jusqu'au dernier de ses retranchements. Bref, la navette pilotée par Elna n'avait aucune chance.  
Le destroyer, qui avait une marge d'avance, vint se placer directement sur la trajectoire de la navette, dont la fenêtre de manoeuvre était amoindrie par la sortie atmosphérique. Il projeta simultanément la totalité de ses faisceaux tracteurs sur sa proie, car il n'était pas question qu'elle lui échappe. Le poisson était ferré, il fallait le ramener dans l'épuisette du pêcheur, maintenant. Lentement et sûrement. Il eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, déclenchant ses moteurs à intervalles irréguliers et soutenus, il n'avait pas une chance sur mille de se défaire des grappins magnétiques qui l'entraînaient vers son destin.

L'officier Drek souriait.  
Elna était décomposée mais furieuse.  
_- C'est... fini pour vous... Elna... _souffla-t-il.  
_- Non... non, NON ! _  
Elle avait hurlé ce dernier mot avec une telle haine que l'officier prit peur.  
_- Je vous tuerais avant, Drek !  
- Vous ne le ferez pas. Je suis... votre monnaie d'échange, en quelque sorte. Moi contre votre vie. C'est un marché... raisonnable, somme toute._  
Elna cracha plusieurs insultes dans une langue que l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat ne compris pas de suite. Une sorte de vieux langage Corellien, qui amenait des informations précieuses sur l'origine de la belle mais... vénéneuse terroriste.

Sur l'Errinic...  
_- Faisceaux en mode acquisition..._  
La voix, celle d'un jeune aspirant en stage, claironna :  
_- Faisceaux activés ! Ordinateur en mode automatique. Arrimage dans deux minutes et vingt secondes, hangar B4. Commandant ?  
- Parfait._  
Le front du Commandant se dérida tandis qu'un léger sourire naquit sur son visage.  
_- Essayez de prendre contact avec la navette.  
- A vos ordres._  
Un autre aspirant, la marine en était remplie, tapota sur un écran tactile.  
_- Navette rebelle, navette rebelle, ici le destroyer impérial Errinic !_  
Un long grésillement s'ensuivit, qui n'était pas bon signe. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le commandant lui-même qui prit la parole.  
_- Navette rebelle, je sais pertinemment que vous nous entendez, ici le commandant Friner !_  
Il laissa quelques secondes filer.  
_- Vous avez à votre bord quelqu'un que nous tenons à récupérer. Ne lui faites aucun mal et nous vous accorderons la vie, ainsi qu'un traitement compatissant, pour peu que vous vous soumettiez à l'Ordre Nouveau. Je répète : ne touchez pas à l'officier Drek Svar !_  
Un court grésillement, de meilleure augure.  
_- Ici Elna, des forces libres de la Rébellion. Je vois que vous avez les cartes en main.  
- Parlez, Elna.  
- Je veux votre promesse d'homme qu'il ne me sera fait aucun mal si j'accède à votre requête. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterais pas à m'emparer de la vie de votre officier, et de la mienne dans le même temps. La mort ne me fait pas peur, la souffrance, oui. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_  
Le commandant accentua son sourire.  
_- Parfaitement, Elna. Vous avez ma parole d'homme. Préparez vous à l'arrimage, débarrassez-vous de vos armes et n'opposez aucune résistance. Bien reçu ?  
- Ai-je le choix, Commandant ?_  
Ce dernier jugea bon de couper la transmission. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner et il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec une terroriste. De plus, il doutait vraiment qu'un traitement de faveur lui soit accordé, même s'il appuyait lui-même dans ce sens. L'Empire ne ferait de toute façon aucun cas de son opinion.  
_- Arrimage dans une minute et quinze secondes._

La navette était redevenue un grain de poussière en comparaison avec la masse énorme du destroyer. La bouche grande ouverte, ce dernier s'apprêtait à avaler le frêle esquif.  
Une explosion.  
Plusieurs explosions.

A quelques lieues, une petite flotte de vaisseaux rebelles venait d'apparaître.  
Immédiatement et simultanément, plusieurs torpilles avaient été tirées en direction du destroyer impérial. Certaines heurtèrent son bouclier principal, d'autres furent même détruites en vol par le système de contre missiles. Mais quelques unes arrivèrent là où elles étaient programmées pour arriver. La première explosa précisément entre la navette rebelle et le destroyer. Les suivantes s'abattirent sur le bouclier, juste en dessous des émetteurs de faisceaux tracteurs. Pendant une seconde, peut-être moins, leur efficacité fut réduite de moitié, certains faisceaux perdirent même leur cible, aveugles.  
Elna réagit instantanément. Elle ne se demanda ni pourquoi ni comment, ce genre de questions ne viendrait qu'après. Bien après. Sa main abattit le levier de puissance, instinctivement, tandis qu'avec l'autre main, elle empoignait fermement les commandes de la navette, qui hurlaient et tremblaient sous la vitesse et la pression. Quand l'ombre du destroyer quitta enfin son champ de vision, elle sourit intérieurement. Moteurs à plein régime, Elna fixa son cap vers le salut, vers ses frères et ses soeurs d'arme.

**Chapitre 12. Engagement de la bataille**

A bord du destroyer impérial, la confusion fut totale pendant quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes. Des ordres lancés fermement rétablirent la situation et une discipline de fer reprit possession du navire. Tout ce qui devait être effectué rapidement fut effectué, au millième de seconde, dans la précision la plus absolue. C'est vrai, le commandant et ses hommes venaient de pêcher par orgueil. L'effet tunnel s'était emparé de chacun d'eux et l'attention focalisée sur la petite navette rebelle, personne n'avait réagit à temps, c'est à dire immédiatement après la sortie en hyperespace de la flottille rebelle.  
Mais c'était du passé, dorénavant.

_- Tous les canonniers à leur poste !  
- Boucliers à 99,8 , commandant ! (_il était communément admis que la puissance énergétique d'un champs ne pouvait mathématiquement atteindre les 100, une partie infime de l'énérgie se dissipant malheureusement dans les nombreux relais et circuits_)  
- Faites décoller tous les escadrons de chasseurs Tie !  
- En avant lente vers la formation ennemie, intensifiez les boucliers avant !  
- Générateurs d'énergie au maximum !  
- Prenez contact avec les garnisons de Tatooine, qu'elles nous fassent parvenir leurs escadrons de défense immédiatement !  
- Les senseurs détectent quatre vaisseaux dont deux lourds, ces derniers viennent de larguer leurs chasseurs._  
Friner serra les dents.  
_- Que l'Empereur nous vienne en aide !_

Au loin, quatre vaisseaux rebelles, deux corvettes corelliennes et deux croiseurs calamaris, faisaient face au puissant destroyer impérial. Conscients de leur supériorité numérique, les rebelles faisaient front avec une arrogance toute visible. Les uns après les autres, prenant leur temps, ils enclenchèrent les boucliers des différents vaisseaux.

Un message laconique parvint à l'Errinic :  
_- Rendez-vous, maintenant. Abaissez vos boucliers et laissez-vous aborder !_  
Friner eut envie de lancer à ces sales rebelles quelques insultes bien nourries, mais il n'en fit rien. Gardant son calme, il répondit froidement et avec une pointe de dérision :  
_- Vos renforts arrivent rapidement, j'espère ? Vous n'avez pas la prétention quand même d'attaquer un stardestroyer armé jusqu'aux dents ? Oui ? Bon, je serais magnanime aujourd'hui : je vous laisserais filer. Bien évidemment, nous ne voulons qu'une chose et nous l'aurons._  
_- L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est et restera avec nous, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. Bien. Je constate que les Impériaux ont toujours la tête aussi dure. Ils ne voient pas arriver la défaite quand ils devraient la voir. Préparez-vous à mourir, maintenant !_  
_- Aucun sens de l'humour, décidément, ces terroristes._  
Une vague discrète de rire passa sur la passerelle inférieure, située en contrebas et de chaque cotés de la passerelle du commandant.  
_- Combien de temps avant le contact ? Les garnisons ont-elles répondu ?  
- A l'instant, commandant. L'Errinic sera à portée de tir dans trois minutes. Toutes les garnisons ont répondu. Leurs escadrons sont en route. Il faudra compter dix minutes pour la garnison la plus proche, Mos Esley et une vingtaine de minutes pour les garnisons situées de l'autre coté de Tatooine.  
- Merci, lieutenant. Nous allons leur montrer ce que nous valons !  
- Les chasseurs rebelles sont en approche, commandant.  
- Envoyez nos escadrons de Tie à leur rencontre.  
- Commandant... ils sont en infériorité numérique, qu'espérez vous qu'ils accomplissent ?  
- Je le sais très bien, lieutenant ! La question n'est pas là, la question est : combien de temps pourront-ils tenir avant que nous recevions les renforts planétaires ?  
- Mmm...  
- L'Errinic aura déjà fort à faire quand les deux croiseurs calamaris lui tomberont dessus, dans quelques minutes. Il faut absolument éviter que nos boucliers se fassent harceler si tôt par cette racaille de chasseurs rebelles ! Mais je comprends votre hésitation, beaucoup de nos pilotes y resteront. Si ça peut vous rassurer, faites approcher l'Errinic en lisière du combat et épaulez nos chasseurs de quelques tirs savamment ajustés.  
- Merci, commandant._

_- Annoncez clairement à chaque pilote mes consignes. Pas de risques inutiles, le nombre d'appareils rebelles détruits m'importe peu, ce n'est pas le facteur de la victoire. Qu'ils poussent leurs chasseurs à fond et jouent avec leurs adversaires. Plus longtemps ils tiendront, meilleures seront les chances de l'Errinic._

_- Bien._

Les six escadrons appartenant à l'Errinic, quatre composés de simples chasseurs Tie et deux composés des touts nouveaux chasseurs Tie Interceptor, soixante-douze appareils flambants neuf au total, s'éloignèrent rapidement. Ils avaient reçu pour consigne de se rendre en avant de la vague d'assaut des chasseurs ennemis, avec pour espoir de les retenir le plus de temps possible et de les empêcher d'harceler le destroyer Impérial. Les chasseurs Tie étaient connus à travers la galaxie pour leur fragilité et leur faible puissance de tir. Les chasseurs Interceptor quant à eux, de fabrication plus récente, pouvaient se targuer de valoir, voir d'être supérieurs aux meilleurs chasseurs rebelles. Mais les six escadrons réunis en une seule et même masse d'attaque représentaient une menace à prendre au sérieux. Les rebelles avaient dépêché la majorité de leurs ailes X et A, deux cents chasseurs au total, pour réduire les rangs de chasseurs impériaux.  
Les deux imposants croiseurs calamari, accompagnés d'une corvette, s'étaient mis en branle, droit sur le destroyer, avec pour intention de le réduire en miettes. Seule la dernière corvette corellienne restait en retrait, observant la scène avec intérêt.

_- Pourquoi reste-t-elle en retrait ?_ questionna un jeune lieutenant.  
Le commandant Friner expliqua d'une voix grave.  
_- Parce que l'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est à son bord et qu'ils l'estiment trop précieux pour engager le vaisseau dans la bataille. Voilà la vraie raison._

Desnea, le jeune commandant de la flottille rebelle, avait outrepassé ses ordres, qui consistaient à récupérer Elna et son prisonnier. Conscient de la supériorité numérique de ses forces, il avait pêché par orgueil, ordonnant contre l'avis de ses subordonnés l'attaque du destroyer impérial. Il espérait beaucoup de cette attaque : la destruction de l'Errinic, une gifle pour l'Empire et par-là même, son nom dans une page d'histoire, qui sait ? Bon gré, mal gré, les vaisseaux de l'Alliance se dirigeaient à pleine puissance vers le fier destroyer de l'Empire.

_- Desnea, vous êtes fous !_  
La voix était fatiguée, mais la fatigue ne pouvait masquer sa fraîcheur et sa beauté.  
_- Elna, laissez-moi faire ce que je dois faire !  
- Mais vous risquez gros, commandant_, souffla une voix exaspérée. _Cette bataille n'était pas prévue. Pourquoi ne pas vous cantonner aux ordres, mon Dieu !  
- J'ai aujourd'hui une chance de marquer un point face aux impériaux, et je vais saisir cette chance, Elna. C'est ainsi que nous gagnerons la guerre et pas en nous enfuyant lâchement chaque fois que nous repérons une trace de ces maudits !  
- Il y aura d'autres occasions, Desnea !  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est aujourd'hui ! Votre mission est achevée, vous l'avez mené avec succès. Laissez-moi maintenant mener la mienne ! Vous resterez en retrait de la bataille, puisque vous avez peur, ne vous inquiétez pas._  
La communication se coupa.  
Un officier vint à sa rencontre.  
_- Le destroyer sera à portée de tir dans quelques minutes. Vos ordres ?  
- Détachez nos escadrilles d'ailes X en avant. Qu'ils se dirigent vers le destroyer immédiatement. Faites-les suivre de la seconde corvette corellienne. Le facteur de la victoire, c'est le temps. Nous sommes en zone impériale, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'y rester trop longtemps. Dépêchons-nous d'apprendre à l'Errinic les bonnes manières !  
- A vos ordres.  
- Portez la puissance de nos moteurs à son maximum. Dérivez la moitié de l'énergie des boucliers vers les armes. Exécution ! _

Le combat entre les chasseurs venait de débuter, en amont du destroyer. Des myriades d'étincelles naissaient dans le vide de l'espace pour mourir aussi soudainement. On aurait dit un gigantesque feu d'artifices. Les premiers rapports faisaient état, comme Friner l'envisageait, d'une grosse infériorité numérique pour l'Empire, presque du trois contre un. Et l'infériorité numérique des chasseurs Tie présageait d'un grave handicap. Non content d'être moins nombreux, il fallait se rendre compte à l'évidence qu'ils étaient aussi moins efficaces, car moins armés et moins solides. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas leurs égaux quant à la vitesse pure. Et c'est sur ce dernier point que le commandant espérait jouer. Il fallait absolument que les pilotes arrachent les tripes de leurs appareils, s'ils voulaient survivre assez longtemps pour donner une chance à l'Errinic.

En lisière du combat, le destroyer faisait feu de tous ses canons pour assister le combat à mort que se livraient les chasseurs de l'Empire et ceux de l'Alliance. Peu de ses tirs atteignaient réellement leurs buts, malgré les réflexes des officiers opérateurs, couplés aux servomoteurs des canons qui les anticipaient. La vitesse des engins rebelles était trop grande, et leurs manoeuvres trop imprévisibles. Cependant, la présence du mastodonte d'acier à leurs cotés renforçait la détermination et la foi des pilotes impériaux. A l'inverse, cette présence pesait dans le coeur des rebelles, qui n'osaient pas s'approcher de trop près. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, le destroyer ne pouvait empêcher l'inévitable de se produire...

_- Commandant, nos chasseurs Tie sont proches de l'annihilation totale.  
- Je sais.  
- Aussi nombreux soient les chasseurs rebelles détruits, il semblerait malheureusement qu'il y en ait toujours autant. Cette vermine...  
- Faites replier les survivants vers la protection de l'Errinic.  
- Très bien, _lâcha une voix triste._  
- Préparons nous pour le choc frontal, qui ne devrait tarder, maintenant.  
- Commandant, les premiers escadrons planétaires arrivent !  
- Ah ! Qu'ils viennent en renfort des derniers chasseurs Tie, qui ne manqueront pas d'être pourchassés par ces misérables rebelles. Bonne nouvelle, assurément !_

Les ailes X fonçaient dans le vide de l'espace, pourchassant et traquant les derniers impériaux et leurs frêles chasseurs. Tout à l'ivresse de leur bataille âprement gagnée, ils ne virent pas les premiers moucherons d'acier sortirent de l'atmosphère de Tatooine. Quand ils les aperçurent enfin, il était trop tard pour se replier sans pertes. Ils firent front, conscients que la maîtrise de la situation leur échappait à chaque seconde qui passait. Et la proximité de l'Errinic était bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter : de plus en plus de chasseurs rebelles se faisaient toucher par ses tirs impitoyables. Mais bientôt, les premiers tirs des croiseurs calamaris vinrent rétablir la situation, et les chasseurs rebelles redoublèrent d'ardeur et d'énergie.

Les premières salves de turbo lasers s'échangeaient entre le destroyer impérial Errinic et ses ennemis, deux croiseurs calamari armés jusqu'aux dents et bien décidés à remporter la victoire. Ils se trouvaient légèrement en delà de leur proie et leurs premiers tirs rencontrèrent l'écran de protection avant du destroyer, qui avait été augmenté et renforcé pour l'occasion. Ainsi, l'Errinic aurait pu tenir assez longtemps avant que ses boucliers ne cèdent et laissent passer les faisceaux destructeurs, mais ses assaillants ne lui donnèrent pas ce plaisir. Conservant la distance qui les séparait de l'imposant destroyer impérial, ils entamèrent une manoeuvre d'encerclement, glissant vers les flancs de l'Errinic et l'obligeant à réajuster la puissance de ses boucliers, les affaiblissant par la même occasion.

_- Energie des boucliers transférée sur les flancs de l'Errinic !  
- Etat des boucliers ?_ s'enquit Friner.  
_- 67 pour le flanc droit et 72 pour le flanc gauche.  
- Dérivez deux tiers de l'énergie des moteurs vers les boucliers.  
- Mais, commandant... !_ lança son second, stupéfait. _Si nous faisions cela, nous serons gravement handicapé quand nous devrons..._  
- _... fuir ? _intervint sévèrement le commandant. _Rayez ce mot de votre vocabulaire, lieutenant. C'est un mot qui n'a aucune signification dans le jargon impérial. Nous tiendrons le coup... et nous vaincrons.  
- Bien._

**Chapitre 13. Des renforts inattendus**

Crevant les couches atmosphériques comme autant d'oiseaux de bon augure, les chasseurs Tie en provenance des astroports de Mos Espa, Mos Esley, Bestine, Mos Entha, Mos Taike, Wayfar et Anchorhead s'abattirent sur les croiseurs ennemis dans un déluge de lasers. Les rebelles se rendirent compte immédiatement que la situation devenait de moins en moins aisée, au fur et à mesure que les chasseurs impériaux s'abattaient sur eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises car de nombreux autres vaisseaux s'étaient joints à la bataille : contrebandiers, pirates, étrangers, neutres, marchands, explorateurs, mercenaires ! Tous attirés par l'appât du gain. Il n'y avait aucun secret derrière tout ça : dans une lueur de génie, Friner avait promit dans toutes les langues possibles et sur toutes les fréquences imaginables qu'une prime « exorbitante » serait versé à tout appareil se joignant à la bataille pour venir en aide au destroyer impérial l'Errinic. De plus, une prime non moins conséquente devait être versé pour chaque appareil rebelle effectivement détruit. Autant dire que beaucoup d'intéressés avaient répondu présents à l'invitation impériale.

Escortés par de plus faibles chasseurs impériaux, des vaisseaux de toutes tailles et de touts types s'élançaient dans la bataille, au grand désarroi des rebelles pour qui la balance venait définitivement de s'inverser. Dans la mêlée générale, il était difficile de reconnaître qui était qui et qui faisait quoi. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de certaine : les ailes X de la rébellion entamaient un repli vers la protection des immenses coques calamaris aux étranges protubérances, comme des rats rejoignent précipitamment les égouts. A quelques encablures de là, les chasseurs Tie rescapés se joignirent à leurs nouveaux amis, délaissant la protection du destroyer pour un assaut rempli d'espoir sur les croiseurs calamari.

_- Concentrez toute la puissance de tir : abattez et virez l'Errinic pour placer les canons de flancs en position de tir sur le croiseur bâbord !  
- Oui, commandant.  
- Ordonnez à tous nos chasseurs d'attaquer ce croiseur en priorité et informez-en nos alliés temporaires.  
- Mais, commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas mes ordres !_ éclata Friner. _Le facteur de cette bataille est le temps, ne le sentez-vous pas ? Il joue avec nous comme le vent s'amuse avec des fétus de paille. Il agit contre nous et chaque seconde qui passe, nos boucliers agonisent un peu plus. Quand ils cèderont, nous commencerons à subir d'irrémédiables dégâts et il en sera fait de nous, pauvres impériaux !  
- Je comprends.  
- Il faut absolument que d'ici là, nous détruisions un des deux croiseurs ennemis !_

La bataille changea d'ardeur. L'espoir changea de camp.  
Le puissant Errinic se défendait comme un lion en cage. Acculé et blessé, il sortait ses griffes pour infliger de terribles griffures à ses assaillants. Le bouclier du destroyer miroitait de milles couleurs sous les impacts des turbo lasers. Quelquefois nacré de jaune, tantôt irisé de bleu, parfois veiné de rouge, il offrait aux regards découragés un soupçon de réconfort. Mais il devenait évident que le bouclier ne tiendrait plus longtemps, qu'il était à bout de souffle, prêt à lâcher et à laisser l'Errinic totalement démuni.  
La résistance des chasseurs rebelles se résumait à tournoyer autour de leurs protecteurs calamaris, priant pour ne pas être pris en chasse par un pirate ou un contrebandier, aux vaisseaux plus puissants et plus rapides que leurs ailes X. Ils avaient peur, dorénavant, et cette peur même était l'aveu de leur échec. Peur qui se révéla contagieuse : le petit forceur de blocus rebelle sentit le vent tourner et abandonna ses deux grands frères pour rejoindre le refuge de la seconde corvette corellienne, celle où Drek était détenu, sans doute en compagnie de la charmante Elna.

_- Aux chasseurs et vaisseaux qui participent à la bataille, mais dans le mauvais camp !_  
La voix de Desnea était tendue.  
_- Nous n'avons rien à vous offrir, ni argent, ni matériel. L'Empire vous a lâchement acheté dans un moment de peur mais il est encore temps de nous rejoindre ! Nous ne vous promettons rien, pas même l'espoir de vaincre aujourd'hui. Nous combattons pour la liberté et ce désir qui nous anime n'habite pas les coeurs froids et durs des Impériaux ! Vous êtes pirates, contrebandiers, trafiquants, en marge de la société, mais vos coeurs ne peuvent faire la sourde oreille aux cris de désespoir et de souffrance que lance la galaxie ! C'est bien plus qu'un simple appel au secours : c'est l'essence même de la liberté, de la justice et de l'égalité qui est en danger ! Je vous en conjure : aidez-nous... aidez-vous !_  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, Desnea eut la naïveté de croire que son discours allait avoir un impact. Les ondes restèrent libres un instant rempli d'espoir, avant d'être saturées par des rires et moqueries en tout genre. Pirates, mercenaires, contrebandiers, commerçants et autres intervenants extérieurs sentaient pertinemment quelle serait l'issue de la bataille. Et qui plus est, l'appât du gain promit par l'Empire aurait transformé en pilote redoutable le plus neutre des neutres. Le commandant Desnea cracha quelques jurons et coupa brutalement la communication. Son teint était pâle et ses traits fatigués.  
_- Maudits soient-ils ! Savent-ils au moins que nous nous battons pour eux ?  
- Les impériaux ont des arguments... très convaincants, commenta un officier.  
- L'argent, l'argent, l'argent !!!  
- Il va sans dire que ce genre de population se satisfait assez bien du régime impérial. Bien que tout puissant, l'Empereur leur laisse une marge de manoeuvre suffisante pour prospérer. Tatooine en est l'exemple le plus flagrant._  
Desnea observa du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole et hocha la tête en silence. Un rictus de colère traversa son visage.  
_- Je m'attendais à tous les ennemis possibles. Mais pas à l'argent. Maudit !_  
Un bruit de course.  
Le cercle d'officiers qui s'était formé autour du jeune commandant s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser passer un des leurs, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.  
_- Commandant !  
- Parlez, enseigne.  
- Nous venons de perdre... le principal écran déflecteur.  
- Non !_  
Plusieurs officiers furent pris de peur et commencèrent à parler sans y avoir été autorisés.  
_- Silence !_ hurla Desnea. _Des dégâts ?_  
_- La coque subit de lourds dommages. Plusieurs sections du croiseur ont été perdues mais rien de dramatique. Nous dérivons une partie de l'énergie des armes pour lever les boucliers de secours._  
_- Ne faites pas ça !_ ordonna le commandant. _Maintenez la pleine puissance du système d'armement ! Qu'importe les dégâts, il faut réduire au silence le plus vite possible le destroyer impérial !_  
Plusieurs officiers secouèrent la tête négativement.  
_- Les boucliers de l'Errinic résistent, mais ils ne dureront plus longtemps. Une question de secondes, commandant. Notre second croiseur calamari est à peine touché, quant à lui. Son commandant demande à ce que nous nous écartions pour prévenir d'éventuels dégâts critiques._  
_- Parfait. Mais nous restons en place. La fin est proche._  
Quelques officiers chuchotèrent entre eux, visiblement mécontents.  
_- Commandant... ce n'est pas tout.  
- Pardon ?  
- La corvette correllienne « Nemesis » vient de battre en retraite et rejoint son homologue à la lisière de la bataille. Son commandant refuse la communication.  
- Bande de lâches... traîtres,_ expectora Desnea.

Tout à sa colère, le jeune commandant ne sentit pas que le vent de la victoire ne soufflait plus de son coté. Il était peut-être même déjà trop tard, mais Desnea refusait de regarder la réalité en face. Un ancien dicton oublié par le temps et les hommes disait en ces termes : il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir...

**Chapitre 14. Des nouvelles de l'escadron Ender**

_- Espèce de salaupard !_

Emon était un gars qu'on pouvait croire maître de ses nerfs. Mais en cet instant, il était à la limite de la fureur animale. Ses organes bouillaient et une sourde pression remontait de son bas ventre jusqu'à la gorge. Il fallait que ça explose. Le lieutenant Nyaris, tout à sa surprise, ne put s'empêcher de jouer le hautain.

_- Je ne vous permets pas !_

_- Mais je vais me permettre, moi !_ hurla Emon.

Il lui décocha un pur coup de poing qui envoya valser le lieutenant dans les airs. Il retomba sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, pendant qu'Emon l'invectivait avec toute la force de sa terrible colère.

_- Abruti ! Vous ne savez pas qui était à bord de cette navette ! C'était l'agent Drek Svar, des Renseignements Impériaux ! Votre opération a tout foutu en l'air ! Nous pouvions le libérer, mais non, il a fallu que vous pétiez plus haut que votre cul ! Vous avez voulu briller mais je vais vous dire quelque chose : les merdes comme vous ne brillent jamais !_

_- Je... je..._

_- N'aviez-vous pas reçu des instructions strictes concernant ce secteur ? Osez avouer le contraire et je vous pulvérise, tout impérial que vous êtes ! Attention !_

Nyaris se protégea la tête dans un réflexe.

_- Je... heu... non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !_

_- Menteur !_ cria Emon.

Il se rapprocha du lieutenant encore au sol et se pencha sur lui. Il le serra au col de ses deux mains et le leva lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds s'agitent vainement dans l'air. Emon avait pour lui d'être grand... et gaillard.

_- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! Soldats... à moi !_

Conditionnés, les soldats en armure blanche se firent menaçants. Ben et le reste de sa troupe en firent autant, dégainant leurs armes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Plusieurs points rouges, pour le moins aussi inquiétants, jouèrent sur les pâles armures des stormtroopers... les viseurs des tireurs d'élite de l'Ender postés en hauteur. Berek parla.

_- Je vous conseille de leur ordonner de baisser leurs armes. Fortement. D'une parce que mes snipers n'auront aucune pitié et n'épargneront personne si une bavure se produisait. Et de deux parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vous prédis les pires ennuis qu'un officier puisse endurer. Cela inclut la cour martiale et le Tribunal Impérial, peu enclins à laisser passer des bavures comme la vôtre. Réfléchissez vite. Et bien._

La réflexion fut rapide, très rapide.

_- Soldats... baissez... baissez vos armes !_

_- C'est mieux,_ fit Emon. _Bien mieux. Et maintenant vous allez me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire si oui ou non vous aviez été averti de notre venue et de la consigne qui avait été donné de ne pas interférer dans notre mission, en aucune manière que ce soit._

Nyaris baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir raté l'occasion de sa vie. Honteux d'être pris en défaut par ces orgueilleux de l'Ender et de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Oui, c'est exact. Je connaissais l'heure et le lieu de votre intervention sur Tatooine. Mais je n'en connaissais pas le motif, sinon..._

_- D'où teniez vous ces informations, lieutenant ?_ coupa Emon.

_- Un agent commandité par le mafieux local, Jabba-le-Hutt. Je n'en sais pas plus... ahem... pourriez-vous me reposer maintenant ?_ s'indigna Nyaris.

Emon relâcha sa prise et le lieutenant s'écrasa sur le sol. Un petit nuage de particules sableuses se souleva, rapidement emporté par un vent chaud et sec. Nyaris se releva, tenant à sa fierté. Il fit semblant de nettoyer son uniforme corrompu et remit en place sa coiffe. Il passa une main sur ses lèvres maculées de sang.

_- Bon, je pense que je l'ai mérité, de toute façon._

Emon le regarda comme s'il venait encore de dire une grosse bêtise.

_- Fermez-la,_ rétorqua Ben. _Vous en avez déjà assez fait._

Nyaris sembla soucieux. Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

_- Je suppose que vous êtes venus en capsules, sinon nos radars auraient aperçus vos navettes. Vous allez mettre un temps fou pour contacter un transport impérial. Vous n'aviez pas prévu la fuite de votre officier._

_- En effet. Nous n'avions pas prévu la bêtise de certains impériaux._

Le lieutenant fit fi de la remarque de Ben et continua.

_- Mes deux navettes sont déjà en route, j'en ai donné l'ordre il y a plusieurs minutes. Elles étaient en lisière de combat. Regardez._

Il désigna deux points qui grossissaient dans le ciel, vers le sud-est des plaines désertiques.

Ben s'exclama en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

_- Des transports de Stormtroopers DX9 !_

Conçus par la corporation Telgorn, ces transports de classe Delta DX9 étaient très appréciés de la flotte Impériale : canons lasers et à ions, lances torpilles à proton, écran déflecteur. Et surtout son système de baie universelle : le DX9 était capable de s'amarrer sur n'importe quel vaisseau et n'importe où sur sa coque. Ce qui faisait de ce transport un modèle de base efficace pour donner l'assaut, et plus important… bons marchés pour l'Empire.

_- Que pensiez-vous, _osa ajouter Nyaris. _J'avais carte blanche._

_- Hm…_ se sentit obligé d'ajouter Ben. _Ce ne sont pas des ATR-6 ni des classes Gamma. Mais nous ferons avec, lieutenant. En espérant pour vous que ça suffise à libérer Drek._

Nyaris consulta son bracelet électronique.

_- Je vous propose de décoller immédiatement. Nous avons... trois minutes et trente-cinq secondes de retard sur elle. C'est jouable. Nous aurions pu avoir moins si..._

Nyaris s'humecta les lèvres d'où coulait encore du sang. Les deux navettes amorçaient leur atterrissage rapide. Son bracelet émit un sifflement. Une communication.

_- Lieutenant ?_ fit une voix grésillante.

_- Transmettez._

_- Nous avons craqué leurs sécurités et nous avons intercepté un message important ! Une flottille rebelle est sur le point d'émerger aux abords de Tatooine. Apparemment pour prendre livraison d'une marchandise que nous suspectons humaine et de grande valeur, d'après la teneur du message !. Secteur de sortie hyperspatiale BY-21. Temps estimé, T-6 minutes !_

_- Excellent travail._

Le lieutenant jeta un regard de triomphe sur l'escouade Ender. Les passerelles des deux navettes venaient de se déployer au sol.

_- Il vous faut une invitation ?_ lança-t-il.

Ben et Emon se turent. Berek ragea derrière son casque. L'instant d'après, l'escadron Ender prenait possession d'une des deux navettes. Nyaris et une poignée de ses meilleurs hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la seconde, laissant la base au reste des soldats et sous le commandement de son sous-officier.

Les deux navettes peinaient à s'arracher de l'attraction de la planète jaune. Leur vitesse était excessive pour une sortie atmosphérique mais Berek et ses hommes ne voulaient pas perdre une seule seconde. Ils n'étaient pas escortés : la totalité des forces aériennes impériales venaient d'être requises par le commandant de l'Errinic. Certainement, la situation là-haut était-elle encore moins brillante...

Elle était encore pire. L'Errinic était en bien mauvaise posture, ses boucliers sur le point de céder face à la puissance de tir des deux croiseurs de type calamari. Heureusement, une horde de vaisseaux non identifiés et de toute évidence du coté impérial participaient à la bataille, à la grande surprise de Ben.  
_- Des chasseurs et vaisseaux extérieurs !  
- Tu n'as pas suivi les ondes ?_ demanda Emon. _Le commandant de l'Errinic a eu la brillante idée de promettre une prime aux extérieurs qui se joindraient à la bataille pour protéger son destroyer. Et voilà le résultat !  
- Alliés d'un jour... _constata Ben.  
_- Je contacte l'Errinic._  
Berek tapota sur plusieurs touches translucides aux formes étranges. La communication grésilla avant de s'établir. Une figure apparut, pâle mais fière.  
_- Commandant Friner vous écoute, Escadron Ender.  
- Vous avez reçu notre précédent message ?  
- Parfaitement. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à capturer la navette, les vaisseaux rebelles sont intervenus trop tôt. Et nous nous trouvons dans une situation exécrable.  
- Courage, commandant. L'Empereur est avec nous.  
- Cependant, continua Friner, nous avons la certitude que la rebelle... Elna c'est ça ? se trouve bien en compagnie de l'agent des renseignements impériaux sur la corvette correlienne restée en retrait, aux coordonnées que je vous transmets.  
- Merci, cette information est précieuse. La récupération de l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat est prioritaire. Nous avons donc besoin d'aide, commandant.  
- Très bien,_ déclara Friner à regret. _Nous allons vous accorder une escorte de chasseurs Tie.  
- Nous allons avoir besoin d'autre chose.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Vous possédez des navettes de transport à bord de l'Errinic ?  
- Affirmatif.  
- Faites en sortir autant que vous pourrez, mais elles n'auront pas besoin d'être remplies, juste un pilote. Quand nous approcherons des corvettes, je ne veux pas que nous soyons pris pour cible. La libération de l'officier Svar est à ce prix. Bien reçu, commandant ?_  
Friner mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, pour bien montrer sa désapprobation à sacrifier des pilotes et à les détourner de leur mission initiale, la protection du destroyer. Mais l'Escadron Ender devait passer en priorité, il le savait.  
_- Très bien. L'escorte et les transports vous rejoindront dans quelques minutes. De plus, une vague de chasseurs vous précèdent, ils ont pour objectifs les réacteurs de la corvette rebelle. Ils l'empêcheront par tous les moyens de prendre la fuite. Pour vous donner le temps d'intervenir.  
- Merci, encore, Commandant. Je sais ce que cela représente pour vous, mais je suis certain que vous réussirez à repousser la menace rebelle. Quant à nous, nous réussirons, soyez-en certains. Et vous aurez pris part à cette réussite. Bon courage.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr,_ déclara Friner, amer. _Encore une fois, faites attention, la zone n'est pas sécurisée. Bonne chance à vous._  
La communication se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans un grésillement.  
Ben et Emon regardèrent Berek.  
_- Je comprends la frustration du commandant à sacrifier ses hommes_, lâcha Berek.  
_- Chacun son job..._ rétorqua Ben. _Le nôtre c'est de libérer Drek, et pour cela, encore faut-il arriver vivant jusqu'à son vaisseau. La guerre n'est pas juste.  
- Bon, regagnez tous vos sièges et harnachez-vous. Les rebelles ne nous laisseront pas approcher de leurs vaisseaux si facilement. Ca va remuer.  
- C'est parti ! Drek nous voilà !_

**Chapitre 15. Péripéties et derniers soubresauts de l'Errinic**

_- Commandant !_  
Friner était en train d'observer la bataille spatiale depuis la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait le poste de commandement de l'Errinic. Il se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, non sans prestance.  
_- Parlez, lieutenant, parlez !  
- Notre second système déflecteur vient de succomber. Nous n'avons plus de boucliers et subissons des dégâts irrémédiables. A la cadence à laquelle les deux croiseurs calamaris nous tirent dessus, l'Errinic ne sera bientôt plus qu'un gruyère flottant dans le vide de l'espace...  
- Merci pour l'allusion, lieutenant.  
- Nous ne battons pas en retraite, commandant ?  
- Non. Il est trop tard et même si nous fuyions, les rebelles ne nous lâcheront pour autant. Nous sommes une proie trop facile pour eux. Mais c'est là où ils se trompent, heureusement._  
Friner médita quelques secondes, devant le jeune lieutenant qui visiblement ne tenait plus en place. Ce dernier se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, frénétiquement.  
_- Un tiers de notre énergie est encore dérivée vers les moteurs, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Affirmatif, commandant.  
- Très bien. Dérivez la totalité de cette énergie vers l'armement de l'Errinic.  
- Com... commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas, faites ce que je dis,_ souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse. _C'est maintenant qu'il faut vaincre ou mourir, mais au moins nous ne fuirons plus, maintenant..._

La tourelle ajusta son tir méthodiquement et lâcha une salve destructrice. Cette dernière traversa la distance qui séparait l'Errinic du croiseur amiral en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour prononcer une insulte en jawa, c'est dire. Il n'y eut aucun bruit quand elle traversa la coque du croiseur rebelle. Et pour cause, la coque avait déjà été détruite par des tirs précédents. Les lasers traversèrent plusieurs cloisons de soute avant d'heurter de plein fouet un compartiment de générateur d'énergie. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le générateur n'explosa pas soudainement comme on pouvait le voir dans les films d'action diffusés sur l'Holovision. Et il n'explosa pas parce qu'il avait été touché, non. Le système de refroidissement s'était simplement arrêté. Les techniciens du compartiment ne pouvaient plus éteindre le générateur ou simplement mettre en route un circuit de refroidissement de secours : ils avaient tous péri suite à la brutale dépressurisation. Il surchauffa donc lentement jusqu'à atteindre une température infernale qui fit fondre les structures métalliques autour de lui. Il devint définitivement instable et libéra soudainement les quelques mégatonnes de neutrons, protons et autres joyeusetés qui s'ébattaient il y a peu à l'intérieur du générateur d'énergie.

Ce fut beau. Destructeur, mais définitivement magnifique. Il ne fallait pas s'imaginer une explosion démesurée non plus. Elle ne fut même pas visible de l'extérieur du croiseur. Mais elle eut la chance de provoquer une petite réaction en chaîne qui détruisit quelques générateurs mitoyens. Le spectacle fut encore plus beau, cette fois-ci, et visible depuis l'Errinic. La partie bâbord de la poupe du croiseur amiral rebelle fut soudain noyée dans une lumière aveuglante qui ne dura qu'une microseconde. L'explosion en elle-même prit la forme d'une boule de feu gigantesque mais qui ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'avait duré la lumière. Le vide spatial absorba en deux ou trois secondes toutes les flammes et toute la chaleur émise par la déflagration. Une excavation béante vit le jour dans la coque du croiseur rebelle. Tout autour flottaient des débris de toutes sortes : morceaux de coques, cadavres humains... qui entamaient une lente et funeste orbite autour du croiseur.

La joie flottait dans l'air confiné et recyclé de l'Errinic. Pendant quelques secondes, ni le second croiseur calamari, ni le destroyer impérial n'échangèrent de tirs. Une sorte de magie s'était installée, très vite interrompue par une reprise des salves ravageuses rebelles.

_- Commandant ! La coque est endommagée à 70. La plupart des sections de l'Errinic ont été isolées du vide de l'espace. 80 des tourelles lasers bâbord et 60 des tourelles tribord ne fonctionnent plus. Nous avons perdu le contact avec celles qui tirent encore. Les réacteurs sont endommagés à plus de 90 et ne reçoivent de toute façon plus d'énergie. Les communications sont hors d'état, nous avons perdu les contacts avec les bases impériales sur Tatooine, ainsi qu'avec la totalité de nos chasseurs encore engagés dans la bataille. Les pertes humaines se chiffrent par centaines et les infirmeries sont débordées. La moitié de nos transports ne sont plus en état de passer en vol sidéral et l'autre moitié ne vaut guère mieux. Accessoirement, nos engins mécanisés, TB-TT et AT-AT, ont subi de lourds dommages, mais je pense que c'est le cadet de nos soucis..._

Comme pour confirmer ses dires et rajouter encore plus à l'atmosphère angoissante de la situation, la totalité des lumières sur l'Errinic s'éteignirent violemment, remplacées par l'éclairage rougeâtre clignotant de secours. Les sirènes d'alerte ne rugissaient plus qu'avec faiblesse, au vu du manque d'énergie. De seconde en seconde, leurs appels stridents se muaient en soupirs. Bientôt, elles ne furent plus du tout audibles...

Aussi brutalement que soudainement, les baies de la passerelle principale explosèrent, sous l'impact d'une salve de lasers bien ajustée. L'effet fut immédiat et tout commença à voler dans la grande pièce, du matériel aux membres de l'équipage.  
Friner ne contemplait plus la progression de la bataille à ce moment. Il s'était éloigné pour écouter le rapport détaillé des avaries, près du sas principal. D'autres furent moins chanceux que lui. L'air s'échappait dans le vide de l'espace, comme aspiré par une énorme dépression. Avec une force et une puissance bestiale, terrible, elle engloutit les malheureux opérateurs qui avaient la malchance de se trouver trop près. Ceux qui se trouvaient debout et donc non harnachés, comme l'exigeait la procédure standard de sécurité en cas de combat spatial, furent les premiers à être précipités hors de l'Errinic, livrés à une mort affreuse et douloureuse dans le froid sidéral.  
Solidement agrippé au rebord de la console de transmission, le commandant Friner luttait de tout son corps pour résister à l'aspiration. Il avait confiance : il n'était pas vieux et ses muscles lui obéissaient encore parfaitement.

Il mit quelques secondes à percevoir les hurlements de peur, proches de lui...  
Tournant la tête du mieux qu'il pu, il aperçut l'un de ses officiers de liaison, à moins d'un mètre de lui... comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... qui luttait, les doigts accrochés sur une grille à même le sol. Visiblement, il allait lâcher prise : la force d'aspiration était trop grande et la grille lui cisaillait les doigts. Friner aurait pu tourner à nouveau la tête et l'oublier, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait apprit à l'école. Plusieurs années de solidarité forcée dans une académie impériale ne s'oubliaient pas aussi facilement.  
Le jeune officier avait les yeux agrandis par la peur. Il ne cessait de fixer l'espace béant, derrière lui. L'air quittait la passerelle avec une vitesse prodigieuse, accompagné d'un sifflement terrible, assourdissant. Friner eut peur de ne jamais se faire comprendre.

_- Lieutenant, regardez-moi !_ hurla-t-il.  
Rien n'y fit, soit qu'il fut médusé par le spectacle de mort derrière lui, soit qu'il n'entendisse pas les appels du commandant : le lieutenant ne répondait pas.  
_- Bordel de merde, lieutenant, regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi, maintenant !  
- Co... commandant ?  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Regardez-moi et écoutez-moi !_  
Un rictus de souffrance tordit le visage du lieutenant.  
_- Mes doigts ! Mes doigts vont lâcher ! J'ai trop mal, je ne peux plus tenir !  
- Vous avez fini de faire la mauviette, lieutenant ?_ hurla Friner d'une voix terrible.  
Le jeune homme regardait son supérieur, d'un air médusé.  
_- Je vais m'approcher et vous tendre la main, vous m'entendez ?  
- Je vais lâcher !!!  
- Non, vous n'allez pas lâcher, vous allez tenir bon, c'est un ordre !_  
Le lieutenant esquissa un sourire, faiblement. Et ferma les yeux...

Friner était un poil trop loin. Même en tendant la main, il n'arriverait pas à sa hauteur pour le secourir. Mais il avait bien une trentaine de centimètres à gagner, car la console était assez large et il était fermement agrippé en son milieu. Il fallait agir, vite.

_- J'arrive, lieutenant, tenez bon !_

Tâtonnant pour trouver des prises dignes de ce nom, le commandant progressait doucement. Le jeune homme ne criait plus, ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Peut-être sous la douleur avait-il perdu connaissance. Mais ses doigts accrochés dans la grille tenaient encore. Mais l'action de la dépressurisation, alliée à celle de la grille coupante à souhait, entaillait sa chair et peut-être même ses os. Des gouttes de sang perlaient de ses blessures. Elles prenaient de la vitesse avant de s'éjecter avec fulgurance hors du destroyer. Friner se rendit compte avec horreur que plusieurs des doigts du lieutenant étaient déjà sectionnés, arrachés !

_- Lieutenant ???_

Il avait vraiment perdu connaissance. Mais Friner n'allait pas le laisser tomber comme ça.  
Il assura lentement et fermement la prise de sa main droite, contractant avec violence les muscles de celle-ci. Friner relâcha lentement les doigts de sa main gauche. L'aspiration fit immédiatement son effet et son bras fut brusquement attiré vers le vide de l'espace. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi faciles qu'elles paraissaient. Friner jura tout bas : ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de l'officier ! Il n'arrivait pas à l'agripper. Il pensa furtivement que c'était bien le genre de choses qui pouvaient arriver dans un holofilm d'action, le genre diffusé sur les canaux aux heures de grande écoute. Mais c'était vraiment la réalité, cette fois-ci. Et la vie du jeune lieutenant se jouait à quelques centimètres, terribles... des centimètres qui séparaient la vie de la mort. Friner cracha quelques insultes bien nourries à l'encontre de la fatalité. Mais jamais le destin ni la fatalité ne dirigeraient sa vie, ni ses actes. Jamais.  
Il fit un dangereux effort, tentant d'élonger son bras. Mais la nature humaine était ce qu'elle était, l'humain ne faisait définitivement pas parti de ces espèces extra-terrestres qui avaient la faculté d'allonger leurs membres et il échoua. Ne prenant pas le temps de plus de réflexion, chaque seconde comptait, sa main tâtonna et ses doigts se glissèrent dans la terrible grille et s'y cramponnèrent. Son autre main lâcha la prise si sûre de la console. Son corps bascula violemment et il se retrouva dans la même position que l'officier, la grille commençant à lui taillader les jointures de ses doigts. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ce qu'il faisait était bien plus important que sa douleur. Il passa un bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour soulager un peu la pression et attendit, stoïque.

Encore une fois, le retard était dû à la carence énergétique du destroyer.  
Tardivement et lentement, les épaisses cloisons métalliques se refermèrent sur le vide de l'espace. Il leur fallu deux pleines minutes pour se refermer et isoler totalement la passerelle. Deux minutes pendant lesquelles plusieurs vies furent encore perdues. Plus personne n'espérait quand le cliquetis rassurant du verrouillage des cloisons se fit entendre. Une rumeur de joie parcourut ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

_- L'Empereur soit loué... _marmonna le commandant.

La pression douloureuse sur ses doigts avait disparu. Il poussa cependant un hurlement de souffrance quand il dégagea ses doigts. Ces derniers présentaient de profondes entailles qui mettraient plusieurs semaines à se faire oublier. Heureusement, les os n'étaient pas atteints. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, Friner avait eu de la chance, il le savait.  
Comme le voulait la procédure, l'accès à la passerelle avait été condamnée, jusqu'à ce que les choses soient revenues dans l'ordre. La pression de l'air approchant un chiffre correct, la porte principale se déverrouilla et les hommes d'équipages et médecins qui attendaient derrière purent venir secourir ceux qui en avaient besoin.

_- Commandant ! Vous n'avez rien ? Par l'Empereur… infirmier !  
- Ce n'est rien._

Un infirmier se hâta et appliqua sur les plaies une sorte de gel translucide verdâtre qui eut pour effet de soulager immédiatement la douleur. Après un pansement rapidement effectué, il se dépêcha d'aller soigner l'officier que le commandant venait de sauver au péril de sa vie. Il appliqua le même gel et les plaies cessèrent de saigner. Le jeune homme avait perdu plusieurs doigts, qui restaient accrochés à la maudite grille, mais il aurait pu perdre bien plus encore. L'infirmier entreprit une série de piqûres après avoir vérifié son état de santé.  
Friner se retourna vers un officier proche.

_- La situation ?_ s'enquit-il immédiatement.  
_- Aucune idée, commandant. Nous n'avons plus aucun contact. Impossible de joindre les machinistes, officiers de pont, navigateurs ou radars. Nous sommes « isolés » du reste du vaisseau, je pense que tout le monde l'est, d'ailleurs.  
- Silence, silence !_  
Le commandant eut de la peine à se faire entendre.  
_- Silence, je réclame le silence !_  
Les survivants se taisaient à présent, tandis que les infirmiers et médecins s'affairaient. Friner tendit l'oreille et au bout de quelques secondes, son visage devint anxieux. De sourdes détonations faisaient trembler imperceptiblement le destroyer.  
_- Ils nous tirent toujours dessus !  
- Alors nous sommes perdus, cette fois-ci.  
- Les transports de secours...  
- ... sont pour la plupart endommagés et inaptes au vol,_ continua Friner. _De plus, nous n'aurions jamais le temps matériel de nous frayer un passage vers le hangar. Enfin, je ne compte pas abandonner le reste de mes hommes. Et puis, comme le veut une ancienne tradition ancrée dans la marine, je ne désire pas survivre à mon bâtiment. L'Errinic sera mon tombeau.  
- Commandant ! Commandant, venez voir !_  
La voix était celle d'un des sous-officiers de pont. Il regardait à travers un des petits hublots de la passerelle, qui n'avait pas explosé sous l'impact. Il riait et désignait du doigt quelque chose dans l'espace. Friner s'approcha rapidement.  
_- Regardez !_

**Chapitre 16. Hésitations rebelles**

L'espace.  
Tatooine.  
Une carcasse aux étranges protubérances.  
_- Le croiseur calamari... constata Friner. Celui que nous avons sévèrement endommagé. On dirait que le destin se charge de l'achever._  
Le commandant fronça des sourcils pour mieux y voir.  
_- Il n'a pas réussi à corriger sa route et ses réacteurs encore en état le font dévier droit vers Tatooine ! Il commence à pénétrer dans l'atmosphère..._  
Le reste des hommes et femmes présents faisait cercle autour de leur commandant, essayant d'apercevoir le spectacle.  
_- Dans notre agonie, nous aurons le privilège d'avoir détruit un de leurs gros vaisseaux !_

Au loin, la carlingue du croiseur calamari commençait à s'échauffer sous le frottement des premières particules de la ionosphère. Bientôt la coque vibra sous la pression qui devenait de seconde en seconde plus forte. A ce stade, Friner et ceux qui arrivaient à voir le hublot par-dessus son épaule, apercevaient une énorme boule de feu, semblable à une météorite qui fonçait s'écraser sur la planète jaune. Le croiseur n'arriva pas si loin, cependant, et explosa dans une terrible déflagration, qu'on entendit partout sur Tatooine, de l'astroport de Mos Esley jusqu'au repaire de l'infâme Jabba le Hutt. Certains débris s'échouèrent quand même dans le sable du désert et sur quelques villes, causant des dégâts minimes. Ils furent récupérés et vendus au marché noir. Rares, ces petits morceaux de coques pour la plupart, furent recherchés dans toute la galaxie avec avidité comme symbolisant une grande victoire pour l'Empire.  
Certains à bord de l'Errinic poussèrent des cris de joie. Ils furent de courte durée car la menace de l'autre croiseur calamari était toujours présente. Derrière lui, le soleil projetait un effrayant cône d'ombre sur le destroyer en piteux état...  
_- Je vois certaines de nos tourelles qui continuent à tirer sur le vaisseau ennemi, _commença Friner._ Je suis fier de ces hommes... mes hommes.  
- C'est la fin, commandant ?_

La destruction du croiseur amiral avait jeté un froid sur les rebelles.  
Le commandant en charge du dernier croiseur calamari, Etnyn, avait vivement critiqué l'ordre d'attaquer le destroyer impérial. Que représentait un destroyer pour l'Empire ? Alors que la perte d'un croiseur aussi puissant qu'un croiseur calamari représentait pour l'alliance une perte indéniable. Un vaisseau qui ferait défaut lorsque les rebelles décideraient d'un raid éclair sur une station impériale. Avec lui, des milliers d'hommes venaient de périr. La rébellion vivait des heures sombres et cette perte sèche en vie humaine n'allait pas arranger les choses.  
Etnyn n'était pas de nature belliqueuse. Il était plus vieux que celui qui le commandait, à savoir le défunt commandant Desnea, mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Sa nature préservatrice, précautionneuse, expliquait le fait qu'il ait rarement été muté à des postes de commandement. Mais il n'en prenait pas ombrage et acceptait la situation.

Etnyn délaissa des yeux les débris du croiseur amiral, qui se consumaient dans l'atmosphère de la planète des sables. Son regard se porta sur le fier et impétueux Errinic, qui osait encore les défier. Sa carcasse était criblée d'impacts, de nombreux corps sans vie flottaient, en orbite lente autour du destroyer impérial. Toute lumière avait disparu des hublots et des baies. Des arcs électriques naissaient un peu partout, sur et sous la surface métallique, signes d'une grande instabilité énergétique. En regardant un peu mieux, on apercevait des lueurs d'importants incendies, au plus profond des entrailles du vaisseau. Et pourtant, pourtant... une petite vingtaine de tourelles lasers continuaient d'harceler les boucliers du croiseur calamari. La déficience d'énergie obligeait les canonniers impériaux à réduire la puissance des salves ainsi que leur fréquence. Mais ils continuaient de tirer, inlassablement.

_- Ils tirent toujours ! Pourquoi continuent-ils à tirer ???  
- Ce sont des impériaux. Les canonniers de l'Errinic continueront de tirer jusqu'à la fin. S'ils avaient des pierres à la place de leurs canons, ils tenteraient quand même de nous les envoyer dessus. Ils sont conditionnés pour agir ainsi._  
Etnyn hocha la tête, gravement.  
_- Il faut avouer qu'ils sont têtus, fiers et combattants. Superbement dressés pour obéir. Loyaux envers leur Empereur de pacotille jusqu'à la fin. C'est pathétique.  
- Commandant ?  
- Je vous écoute, enseigne.  
- Les boucliers du croiseur ne sont plus qu'à 70. Nos ailes X et Y perdent la bataille, nombre de nos chasseurs sont revenus aux hangars, gravement endommagés. Les vaisseaux pirates, mercenaires et commerçants, alliés au reste des chasseurs Tie ennemis, harcèlent notre position. Ils sont trop rapides pour la plupart de nos tourelles. D'autre part, nos estimations divergent quand à l'état du destroyer ennemi. Il a toujours de l'énergie en réserve : ses tourelles continuent à nous prendre pour cible. Ses moteurs sont endommagés mais sans gravité ni réactions en chaîne : apparemment, le commandant de l'Errinic a fait dévier toute l'énergie vers l'armement.  
- Aucune estimation quant à sa résistance ?  
- Non.  
- Ce n'est pas mon combat et ce n'est pas mon intention de venger Desnea.  
- Commandant ?_  
Etnyn releva fièrement le menton et parla d'une voix claire.  
_- Moteurs à pleine puissance. Demi-tour, nous rejoignons nos corvettes. Préparez le saut en hyper espace aux coordonnées initiales.  
- Commandant, une communication._  
Sans que ce dernier n'ait donné son accord, un écran s'alluma.  
_- Stupide, c'est stupide ! Maudit Desnea !  
- Je sais,_ commenta Etnyn. _Je ne pouvais rien faire._  
La voix d'Elna était furieuse. Il n'y avait pas que sa voix : son visage était rouge de colère, ses traits tirés. Ses sourcils froncés soulignaient l'expression de ses yeux de braise. Même dans cet état, la jeune rebelle était magnifique.  
_- Nos senseurs indiquent une formation de chasseurs impériaux en approche, releva-t-elle. Mais que diable faites-vous donc ?  
- Le temps est venu de nous replier. Il nous est impossible d'estimer les avaries de l'Errinic et s'il peut nous résister encore longtemps. De toute évidence, il aura pour des semaines de réparation, il faudra en aviser l'alliance. Et je ne désire pas traîner dans ce secteur plus longtemps.  
- Je prépare immédiatement le saut en hyper espace, commandant._  
La voix d'Elna était nouée.  
_- Il faut espérer que les informations que l'agent impérial possède en valent la chandelle.  
- J'espère aussi, Elna. Mais ceci est votre mission. Nous nous retrouverons au point de rendez-vous, bonne chance.  
- Ils sont déjà sur nous, Etnyn ! Envoyez-nous des renforts !_

**Chapitre 17. Sacrifice**

Le jeune pilote impérial Goirdir Fivre venait de quitter sa formation pour prendre en chasse l'aile X d'un ennemi. Celui-ci multipliait désespérément les acrobaties pour distancer le poursuivant. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le chasseur Tie de se rapprocher inexorablement, ses tirs devenaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus mortels. Le pilote rebelle tenta de faire plonger son appareil, dans un dernier espoir. La carlingue frémissait sous la vitesse et il crut que les moteurs de l'appareil allaient le lâcher. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Goirdir Fivre avait anticipé la manoeuvre trop prévisible de l'ennemi. Comme on lui avait enseigné à l'Académie, en situation de panique, une grande majorité de pilotes rebelles tentaient une plongée pour s'échapper. Les statistiques étaient formelles. Aussi, le jeune Goirdir avait prit soin de s'en rappeler pour toujours anticiper sur les manoeuvres ennemies. Comme maintenant. Les quelques dixièmes de seconde que le pilote impérial avait gagné sur sa proie furent fatales à l'adversaire. Le collimateur de visée vint doucement se positionner sur l'appareil ennemi, le doigt sur la gâchette accentua sa pression. Le rebelle le pressentit, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que sa manoeuvre était vouée à l'échec, que le chasseur Tie s'était bien trop rapproché. Il cria de rage, mais aucun son ne sortit du cockpit. Dans l'espace, personne ne vous entend crier. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, l'aile X explosait en myriades de particules lumineuses, qui s'éteignirent aussi subitement qu'elles étaient nées, dans le vide glacial de l'espace.  
_- Joli coup, lieutenant Goirdir, rejoignez la formation !  
- Merci, capitaine... non, attendez !_  
Deux petits points blancs en forme de X s'étaient détachés de la confusion de la mêlée spatiale. A quelques lieux, derrière son appareil. Ils devinrent vite deux chasseurs rebelles qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de laisser la mort de leur camarade impunie. La situation s'aggravait dangereusement car les ennemis n'allaient pas tarder à être sur lui, lâchant leurs salves de feu. Et le jeune Goirdir était encore loin de sa formation. Trop loin.

_- Deux ailes X me prennent en chasse à seize heures !  
- Tâchez de jouer un peu avec eux, nous arrivons._  
La voix de son capitaine était grave mais sereine. Goirdir fut immédiatement apaisé.  
_- Faites vite !_

Les premières salves laser se jetèrent sur lui avec férocité. Les moteurs enclenchés à fond, le pilote impérial tenta de faire jouer son atout : la vitesse et la maniabilité de son appareil. Si la distance ne s'était pas réduite, elle ne s'était pas non plus agrandie et le danger restait menaçant. Tant que faire se pouvait, Goirdir dirigeait son appareil vers les points amis qui se précipitaient à son secours. Mais les rebelles ne furent pas dupes. Un des deux appareils se détacha sur sa droite, décrivant une ellipse assez large et obligeant le chasseur Tie à dévier de sa course s'il voulait espérer contenir les assaillants. L'autre rebelle manoeuvrait avec aisance derrière son chasseur Tie, espaçant ses tirs pour se concentrer sur leur précision. Le pilote impérial reconnut là un vieux de la vieille, qui avait du bouchon et des milliers d'heures de vol derrière lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore, lui, le jeune officier émoulu, fraîchement sorti d'école. Que pouvait-il faire donc ? Il n'arrivait pas à le semer, et même, la situation semblait se dégrader de seconde en seconde. Il semblait que la distance qui séparait les deux appareils diminuait, malgré les efforts désespérés de Goirdir. Inconsciemment, il effectua une manoeuvre qui n'était pas une manoeuvre de repli mais une manoeuvre d'attaque. On l'appelait communément à l'Académie « le grand huit ». L'aile X du poursuivant s'en rendit compte et il en profita pour gagner quelques mètres sur son futur trophée. Par contre et bizarrement, l'autre appareil, qui pesait sur la course du pilote et l'obligeait à dévier sa trajectoire, à l'opposé des renforts, ne vit rien venir et se retrouva légèrement en delà du vaisseau de Goirdir. Ce fut la surprise totale. Le jeune lieutenant ne perdit pas de temps. Il braqua les commandes de son appareil à fond et son organe de visée s'ajusta l'ombre d'une seconde sur l'appareil du malheureux rebelle. Cela lui suffit. Il ne saurait jamais s'il venait de jouer de chance ou pas, mais l'aile X fut gravement touchée par son tir précis et rapide. Quelques instants plus tard elle explosa toute seule dans le vide de l'espace. Le pilote s'était néanmoins éjecté, mais sa durée de vie ne frôlait pas la paire d'heures s'il n'était pas récupéré très vite. Cela importait bien peu au jeune Goirdir qui se trouvait alors en position critique. Un tir bien ajusté lui fit croire que c'en était terminé de lui. Mais il n'avait endommagé que l'aile gauche de son chasseur Tie, qui partit en vrille incontrôlée. Tout allait bientôt être fini car les commandes ne répondaient plus, ou pas assez du moins pour rétablir l'assiette de l'appareil. Le poursuivant ajusta tranquillement son appareil de visée et un sourire vint effleurer son visage raviné par le temps.  
Il y eut une terrible déflagration. Le tir avait touché les organes vitaux de l'appareil, qui se désintégra littéralement, ne laissant que quelques poussières métalliques. La seconde aile X n'était plus ! Goirdir tira péniblement sur les commandes et au bout de quelques secondes, son chasseur filait droit, libre de tout poursuivant mais l'aile gauche sérieusement endommagée.

_- Merci, capitaine !  
- De rien p'tit gars..._  
Le chef d'escadron inspecta des yeux les dégâts sur l'appareil de son protégé.  
_- Ca va tenir, lieutenant ?  
- Ca va tenir, capitaine. Il faudra bien, je ne compte pas vous laisser toutes les médailles !  
- C'est bon,_ fit-il en souriant, _il y en aura pour tout le monde. Allez on reprend la formation et on rejoint le convoi, vite. On a un peu de retard mais on est dans les temps. C'est parti._

Le convoi...  
...était franchement en mauvaise posture ! La corvette Corellienne qui retenait prisonnier l'officier Drek ne comptait pas se faire aborder aussi facilement. De gigantesques salves de batteries lasers s'abattaient sur les navettes de l'Empire qui osaient s'approcher de trop près. Pour rajouter à l'impossibilité de la situation, un nombre important d'ailes X et Y rebelles s'acharnaient sur elles, dans le but évident d'en détruire le maximum pour empêcher l'abordage du cargo. Les chasseurs de l'Empire peinaient à assurer la sécurité des navettes d'assaut, prises entre deux feux, celui des chasseurs rebelles et celui de la corvette ennemie qui ne ménageait pas sa puissance de destruction. Les pertes étaient terribles, aussi bien d'un coté que de l'autre.

Les chasseurs impériaux étaient arrivés au but qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Et rapidement, même. Une explosion naquit sur le dos de la corvette, qui se propagea aux réacteurs, les mettant hors service. C'était une faille bien connue des corvettes de type Corellienne, exploitée depuis longtemps par les flottes de l'Empire. Il était de notoriété publique que ces corvettes jouent mal leur rôle de vaisseau de guerre, de toute façon. Ainsi, depuis plusieurs années, elles étaient reléguées à des missions de transport ou d'escorte. Mais les rebelles pêchaient par leur nombre réduit de vaisseaux et navettes, et souvent se trouvaient dans l'obligation d'utiliser ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Et ils avaient beaucoup de corvettes Corelliennes, malheureusement pour eux. Et ce qui se passait en ce moment n'était que le résultat d'une bête faille de sécurité dans la conception de la corvette, quelques tirs savamment ajustés au niveau des réacteurs, mal protégés et mal isolés, provoquant dans le meilleur des cas une coupure volontaire d'énergie dans les réacteurs, et une immobilisation de la corvette, incapable désormais de manœuvrer ou de passer en vitesse lumière, et dans le pire des cas amenant à la destruction pure et simple de la corvette. Mais heureusement pour Drek, cela n'arriva pas. Cependant, même paralysée, la corvette tirait inlassablement sur tout ce qui s'approchait trop près d'elle, et depuis quelques minutes, sentant le danger venir, sur tous les transports. Une quinzaine de navettes d'assaut faisaient voile vers la corvette. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas tous contenir d'équipage, c'était impossible ! Dans le doute, il fallait bien se résoudre à en détruire le plus possible, en espérant détruire la bonne. Le capitaine de la corvette espérait sincèrement et naïvement avoir cette chance…

Dans le feu de l'action, une navette que Goirdir reconnut comme celle qui transportait l'escadron Ender, réussit à s'approcher convenablement du vaisseau Corellien. A cette courte distance, les batteries lasers se montraient plutôt inefficaces et les faisceaux lumineux frôlaient la carlingue du vaisseau pour se perdre dans la bataille, plus loin. C'est pourquoi une aile Y rebelle, voyant venir le danger impérial, décocha l'un de ses puissants missiles qui fila vite et droit vers Ben et ses compagnons. Un missile particulièrement véloce, qui était attiré par la chaleur infrarouge dégagée par les moteurs subluminiques, facilement repérable dans le froid sidéral. Un missile qui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de les épargner. La navette d'assaut était maintenant tout près du navire Corellien et entamait sa procédure d'arrimage forcé. Mais le missile lancé vers elle ne lui permettrait jamais de mettre en sécurité les hommes qu'elle abritait. C'était trop tard.  
Goirdir décrocha et se précipita en vitesse maximale sur la navette.  
_- Lieutenant, que faites-vous ?_  
C'était sa première mission en milieu hostile, après bien des années d'entraînements.  
_- Lieutenant, reprenez la formation !_  
Il avait eu une merveilleuse enfance, loin des tracas du monde extérieur, sur Naboo. Le soleil et la nature l'avaient vu grandir et mûrir, auprès de ses frères et soeurs qu'il aimait.  
_- Pilote, je vous ordonne de revenir !_  
Goirdir avait incorporé l'Académie très tôt et s'était révélé l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, faisant la fierté de ses parents qui ne tarissaient plus d'éloges quand ils parlaient de leur fils aîné.  
_- Lieutenant Goirdir... _soupira son capitaine de vol, qui avait compris ses intentions.  
Le jeune homme avait les yeux remplis de larmes, se rappelant les différents événements de sa vie, qui défilaient devant ses yeux comme dans un kaléidoscope géant.  
_- ... nous nous retrouverons là-haut, au paradis des justes... _souffla le capitaine.  
Il se remémora les paroles de son officier supérieur, lorsque celui-ci lui avait apprit sa participation à une mission de la plus haute importance, la protection du convoi d'abordage.  
_- Vous savez ce qu'est une mission de la plus haute importance ?  
- Non, capitaine.  
- C'est une mission où l'on a des récompenses... mais où les récompenses sont envoyées à votre famille. Alors faites attention à vous !_  
Son chasseur Tie arriverait juste à temps pour croiser la trajectoire du missile et empêcher la destruction de la navette de l'escadron Ender. Au lieu d'avoir un déluge de morts à son palmarès, ce maudit missile n'en causerait qu'une seule, la sienne. Il repensa une dernière fois à la photo, dans sa chambre... sa famille qui l'entourait, lors de la délivrance de son diplôme académique.

Il coupa les moteurs... et il s'arrêta de penser.

**Chapitre 18. Adieu Nyaris… **

A la lisère du champ de bataille, à limite de vision humaine, une série d'éclairs vifs et lumineux vit le jour. Nyaris devina ce qui s'y passait. Non parce qu'il avait une excellente vue, mais parce qu'il avait remarqué, tout comme son pilote, le survol de sa navette il y a quelques petites minutes par une phalange de douze chasseurs bombardiers impériaux. Ils se dirigeaient vers la corvette corellienne restée en retrait. Cette dernière, voyant le combat tourner en déconfiture pour ses comparses rebelles, était en train de manœuvrer pour quitter le champ de bataille. Dans quelques minutes, elle aurait engagé son hyperpropulsion si les bombardiers en provenance de l'Errinic n'étaient pas intervenus.

Dans un passage parfait, évitant le tir de barrage des maigres canons de la corvette, ils avaient concentré leurs torpilles à proton sur un seul et même endroit : le réacteur central. Situé sur l'épine dorsale de la corvette, il était de notoriété d'être particulièrement vulnérable aux tirs, en dépit des boucliers. La chance – ou l'efficacité – fut cette fois du coté de l'empire et la réaction en chaîne tant attendue détruisit le réacteur, endommagea les secondaires et coupa tous les systèmes défensifs de la corvette.

_- Il reste toujours la seconde corvette_, constata Nyaris.

Le pilote acquiesça.

_- Pourvu que nous arrivions saufs._

Des dizaines de transports, dont celui de l'escadron Ender et celui de l'officier Nyaris, volaient vers la corvette qui retenait captif le précieux agent de l'Ubiqtorat. De temps à autre, un missile largué d'une aile X ou une salve tirée de la corvette endommageait ou détruisait l'un des transports, au hasard. Arrivés à hauteur de débarquement, il ne restait plus que huit transports en état. Et l'Ender ainsi que Nyaris avaient survécu.

_- Attention, pilote !!!_ rugit soudain l'officier.

Surgissant du néant, une aile X se positionna sur leur trajet, menaçante. La seconde d'après, deux torpilles à proton fusaient vers le transport impérial. Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de plonger en piqué, à peine eut-il le temps de virer de bord pour éviter une torpille… et se prendre de justesse sa sœur jumelle, qui explosa sur la turbine à ions, arrière bâbord. Le vaisseau partit en vrille incontrôlée.

L'impact fut terrible. Le réacteur fut entièrement détruit et la coque sévèrement endommagée, ce qui dépressurisa irrémédiablement l'intérieur du transport. L'onde de choc se répercutant dans l'appareil envoya Nyaris valser dans la cabine de pilotage : il se trouvait debout derrière son pilote. Il y eut un bruit d'os brisés qui laissa craindre le pire. A l'arrière du transport, plusieurs caissons métalliques se désolidarisèrent et vinrent semer une mort rapide par écrasement sur trois soldats pourtant solidement attachés.

Le pilote, harnaché selon la procédure standard, s'en tira sans séquelles et mit plusieurs précieuses minutes à stabiliser l'appareil. Dans le même temps, il mit tout en œuvre pour éviter une explosion brutale : coupure des réacteurs, déviation de l'énergie vers les systèmes de survie. Il procéda rapidement à l'envoi d'un message de détresse, mais se doutait bien que personne ne viendrait les récupérer avant la fin de la bataille.

Quand tout ce qui devait être fait fut tenté, le pilote se déharnacha et vint porter secours au lieutenant Nyaris. Il s'en était tiré, mais dans un piteux état. Son visage présentait une énorme plaie saignante au niveau du front. Les os de son bras droit étaient visiblement en miette et son épaule déboîtée. Une longue estafilade saignante sur sa jambe droite laissait présager qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Nyaris hurlait de douleur. Il était médicalement impossible pour le pilote de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva, fouilla rapidement un caisson et en sortit un produit étrangement vert et étrangement translucide. Il transféra rapidement le produit dans une seringue hypodermique et l'injecta dans le cou du lieutenant. Ce dernier cessa de crier et perdit conscience. Le pilote déverrouilla et fit coulisser le panneau central qui séparait cockpit et arrière du transport. Malgré son expérience, il faillit vomir à la vue du spectacle. Certains soldats étaient encore inconscients, d'autres choqués. Un des soldats avait eu le cran de se détacher pour vérifier l'état de ses trois camarades, visiblement morts sur le coup. Deux avaient eu la boîte crânienne défoncée par un des caissons qui s'étaient libérés, le dernier présentait une cage thoracique béante et défoncée, blessure causée par le coin saillant d'un des caissons, qui portait encore la trace de son sang. Dans l'ensemble ils avaient eu une mort rapide, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait leur espérer. Le sang s'écoulait lentement le long des parois métalliques du vaisseau, et se rejoignit lentement en une mare de sang informe en son milieu. L'odeur devenait écoeurante.

_- Foutez les caisses dans le compartiment annexe et rattachez-vous rapidement. Ca vaut mieux pour vous. Je vous tiendrais au courant de nos chances de survie et…_

Un sifflement qui s'amplifiait. Le pilote l'entendait depuis plusieurs minutes, sans y porter de l'intérêt. Mais le sifflement était devenu suraigu et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la minuscule brèche béante qui s'ouvrait vers l'espace. La minuscule brèche devint petite, et l'oxygène du transport commença à quitter la navette en fusant et tourbillonnant. C'était la fin, mais ils lutteraient jusqu'au bout.

_- Caisson de droite, matériel de soudage et chalumeau ! Vite !_

Le pilote désigna du doigt un des caissons qui était resté maintenu. Il y eut un horrible craquement, le pilote devinait ce qui se passait, et ressentait la souffrance de la coque de son vaisseau, qui luttait devant la pression du vide. Soudain, toutes les lumières de la navette s'éteignirent de concert, seul subsistait l'éclairage rouge pâle de secours.

_- Il y a d'autres fuites !_ hurla-t-il. _Trouvez-les et faites quelque chose ! Sauvez vos vies !_

Les soldats se mirent en branle très rapidement et le pilote regagna le cockpit, visiblement inquiet. Le transport était immobilisé dans le vide de l'espace, en pleine bataille spatiale. Une proie tellement facile. Le pilote se demandait encore pourquoi l'aile X qui les avait touché n'était pas venu les achever. Il sortit rapidement une couverture chauffante qu'il plaça sur le corps du lieutenant Nyaris, avant de s'installer à nouveau aux commandes du transport.

_- Par l'Empereur… faites que…_

Ses doigts jouèrent sur plusieurs écrans tactiles. Des jauges virtuelles apparurent, qui clignotaient dangereusement au rouge. Il tenta plusieurs combinaisons, divers schémas énergétiques, en vain. Il tapa de son poing sur la console et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

_- Pi… pilote ? Situation… grave ?_ fit Nyaris qui venait de reprendre conscience.

Le pilote tourna la tête, lentement.

_- Critique,_ répondit-il en soupirant. _Moteur gauche détruit, instabilité énergétique. Je ne peux relancer le moteur droit sans risque d'explosion. Il y a des micros fuites un peu partout sur la carlingue, l'oxygène s'échappe de partout. Au mieux, nous tiendrons un petit quart d'heure, à ce rythme. Au pire, dans quelques secondes, une brèche peut devenir une fissure géante et le vaisseau peut imploser, si nous ne mourrons pas avant._

Nyaris sourit doucement.

_- Ré… réparations ?_

_- Vos hommes sont dessus. Nous verrons combien de minutes nous sauverons. Ah oui, j'oubliais, notre transport est immobile au beau milieu de la bataille qui fait rage. Vous savez ce que je veux dire._

Le lieutenant hocha la tête. Quelqu'un frappa sur la cloison et le pilote fit coulisser le panneau métallique à nouveau. Un soldat se tenait derrière.

_- On a fait ce qu'on a pu avec le matériel. Il reste des fissures, mais inaccessibles. Verdict ?_

Le pilote s'approcha à nouveau de ses consoles. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il parla d'une voix éteinte et grave.

_- Treize minutes d'oxygène… et…_

Un bip long et strident les fit sursauter. Le pilote inspecta son écran principal et désactiva le système d'alerte.

_- … notre cellule énergétique est hors service. Nous sommes sur la cellule de secours, elle-même endommagée. Dans treize minutes, plus d'oxygène et dans un peu moins de temps, plus d'énergie. Plus d'ordinateurs, plus de contacts avec l'extérieur et l'obscurité totale. Vous voulez envoyer un dernier message, lieutenant ?_

Ce dernier acquiesça faiblement. Le pilote tapota quelques touches et amena un portatif radio jusqu'à l'officier blessé.

_- Il n'y aura pas de réponse, nous ne pouvons plus qu'émettre._

_- Merci, pilote. Appro… approchez la radio._

Ce dernier s'exécuta, non sans émotion et non sans trembler d'une peur qu'il n'arrivait plus à masquer. Il fit signe à Nyaris de parler.

_- Escadron Ender… commandant Friner, ici le lieutenant Nyaris. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être la cause de cet assaut. Mon transport a été gravement touché. Je souhaite bonne chance à l'escadron Ender et aussi à vous, Friner. Je sais que vous réussirez. Vive l'Empereur et gloire à l'Empire… Adieu !_

Un grésillement naquit. Le pilote hocha la tête négativement, faisant comprendre à Nyaris que ses derniers mots n'avaient pu être transmis.

_- Vous entendez ?_ fit le stormtrooper resté dans le sas.

_- La radio qui…_ commença le pilote.

_- Non, ça !_

Il désigna une marque sur la verrière en transparacier du cockpit. La marque s'étendit horizontalement d'un bout à l'autre, dans un craquement sinistre. Puis d'autres marques jaillirent verticalement de la première.

_- Tous à l'arrière !_ hurla le pilote.

_- Laissez-moi !_ brailla Nyaris.

Mais ses ordres étaient vains. Il était déjà en train de hurler de douleur : le pilote et le stormtrooper le traînaient en arrière, sans aucun ménagement pour ses os broyés. La verrière implosa au moment ou les pieds de Nyaris disparaissaient par le sas du cockpit. Une seconde après, le panneau métallique se verrouillait. Encore moins d'une seconde après, le vide s'était fait dans le cockpit et des morceaux de transparacier flottaient ça et là. Le froid sidéral acheva les ordinateurs et les écrans encore en vie.

_- Aaaah ! Pitié !_

Les deux hommes lâchèrent Nyaris.

_- C'est fini, lieutenant. Reposez-vous._

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, le visage blême et les mâchoires encore crispées par la terrible douleur, qui s'atténua petit à petit grâce à l'injection faite plus tôt. Plusieurs stormtroopers s'étaient levés, scrutant le pilote avec insistance. Ils perdirent tout espoir quand ce dernier leur adressa un hochement de tête négatif. L'un des soldats s'affairait sur une caisse ouverte. Il se retourna, triomphant.

_- Plusieurs combinaisons de survie spatiale._

_- Je sais, _fit le pilote. _Quatre unités. C'est tout ce que la maintenance impériale de Mos Esley est arrivée à nous fournir, avant le départ de la mission._

Ils étaient **onze** survivants.

_- Voilà ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines minutes. L'éclairage de secours va s'éteindre et il n'y aura plus un gramme d'énergie dans le vaisseau. La température va lentement baisser jusqu'à devenir mortelle. Le vide va se faire peu à peu ressentir dans la pièce, mais je pense que nous serons loin d'ici là. Et nous aurons eu de la chance si ce qui reste de la navette n'implose pas avant._

_- Courte paille ?_ questionna un soldat. _Une combinaison d'office pour notre officier._

_- Je… ne prendrais aucune combinaison,_ déclara Nyaris.

_- Voyons,_ réagit le pilote. _Votre rôle est de survivre. Vous avez été formé pour ça, et nous avons été formé pour nous sacrifier. C'est ainsi._

_- Ne dites pas de conneries… arrêtez les sermons académiques… ça ne tient plus ici. Dans mon état… je ne survivrais pas à une sortie dans l'espace. Vous… vous le savez._

Le pilote acquiesça silencieusement.

_- Je reste avec vous, alors,_ ajouta ce dernier.

Un autre stormtrooper s'avança vers eux.

_- Je ne quitterais pas ce rafiot, officier._

_- Ni moi._

L'instant d'après, tous les survivants s'étaient déclarés prêts à rester sur le navire en perdition. Nyaris souriait doucement, conscient de la force de cohésion impériale.

_- Je serais heureux de mourir à vos cotés, fidèles soldats de l'Empereur._

_- Pour l'Empereur !_ fit une voix.

_- Vive l'Empire !_ lança une autre en écho.

_- Il y a des masques à oxygène dans les compartiments supérieurs,_ poursuivit le pilote, pragmatique. _Détachez-les. Il faut sortir les bouteilles à oxygène des combinaisons de survie et y brancher les masques. Allez, exécution avant qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière !_

La manœuvre fut rapidement effectuée, malgré le poids des bouteilles.

_- Fouillez également les caissons, sortez toutes les couvertures chauffantes._

Nyaris se demandait sincèrement s'ils avaient la moindre chance. L'effet de l'anti-douleur commençait à s'estomper et l'officier grimaça. Dans quelques minutes, il prierait la mort de venir le libérer. Conformément à ce qu'avait annoncé le pilote, l'éclairage se tut brusquement, et toute vie électronique prit fin dans le vaisseau. La température descendit allègrement sous les cinq degrés Celsius et le sifflement monotone des dizaines de brèches persistait, effrayant.

_- Soldats… les dés sont jetés. Jouons la scène finale avec honneur !_

Ils s'engoncèrent dans leurs armures, puis dans les couvertures chauffantes, avant de partager les masques à oxygène. Tous les soldats se placèrent en cercle autour du corps de leur officier et attendirent leur libération, confiants dans la mort autant que dans l'Empereur…

**Chapitre 19. A l'assaut de la corvette rebelle !**

Le servant de la disqueuse laser achevait de découper le sas. Berek leva la main droite et fit quelques signes à ses hommes. Certains laissèrent pendre leur fusil d'assaut pour s'emparer de grenades de diverses formes. Le bruit de la disqueuse s'éteignit. Le servant la retira immédiatement du passage, malgré le poids d'une telle machine, destinée à couper les coques les plus épaisses. Berek ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se servit des aptitudes particulières de son imposant physique pour balancer un puissant coup de pied dans la paroi. Celle-ci s'abattit dans un nuage de poussière et de particules métalliques en suspension. Profitant de son élan, il mit genou à terre et braqua son arme vers la sortie. Simultanément, plusieurs de ses hommes lancèrent des grenades à travers la brèche. Il y en avait de trois sortes. Les premières grenades avaient pour but d'aveugler les éventuels défenseurs. Celles qui suivirent n'avaient d'effet que sur les armes et les systèmes défensifs électroniques, projetant une pulsation électromagnétique destructrice. Les dernières grenades étaient des grenades explosives, tout simplement.  
Le couloir était entièrement dégagé. Des corps de rebelles gisaient sur le sol, ensanglantés. Les grenades avaient fonctionné parfaitement. Aux deux extrémités du couloir, les rebelles avaient dressés de sommaires barricades. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit utilisation de son arme car l'onde de choc électromagnétique était passée par là. Surpris, désorientés, cédant à un début de panique, les ennemis abandonnèrent leurs barrages de fortunes. Sans armes, il était suicidaire de vouloir résister à une offensive impériale, qui plus est une offensive de commandos hyper entraînés. Mais il y avait d'autres armes, d'autres soldats et certainement d'autres barrages à bord de la corvette corellienne.  
Sur un autre signe de main, l'escadron Ender investit le couloir et sécurisa les deux extrémités. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. L'effet de surprise était passé et les rebelles s'organisaient. Les premiers tirs fusèrent, obligeant les hommes de l'Ender à se mettre à couvert.

_- Deux équipes,_ ordonna Berek. _La première remonte la corvette en direction du poste de pilotage. L'autre descend vers les salles moteurs et les capsules de sauvetages. Vérifiez tout ! L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat doit être libéré à tout prix... et rapidement ! Aux dernières transmissions, le croiseur calamari fonce droit sur nous ! Je ne crois pas qu'il nous laissera nous en tirer aussi facilement. Nous disposons d'une dizaine de minutes. Alors faites vite !_

Il y eut des hochements de tête et l'escadron Ender se scinda en deux entités. Berek, Emon et Ben faisaient parti de l'une d'entre elles.

_- Agissons vite, _déclara Emon. _Ils sont capables de tout et j'ai peur pour Drek._

Ben approuva de la tête. Dans leur arsenal, il restait encore un nombre important de grenades offensives et ils n'hésitèrent pas à s'en servir copieusement. Les barrages ennemis reculaient et les corps s'amoncelaient, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de Drek. D'autre part, les couloirs s'agrandissaient, obligeant à toujours plus de vigilance. Et la précipitation engendra quelques erreurs. Une porte donnait sur une petite chambre d'équipage plongée dans l'obscurité, pourtant sécurisée par un membre de l'escadron. Mais trop vite sécurisée. Le rebelle, certainement très bien caché, fit irruption dans leurs dos, tira sur un impérial à bout portant, le tuant, et en blessa un autre. Les soldats de l'Ender répliquèrent et l'abattirent, mais un goût amer leur restait dans la bouche.

_- Dyosis ?  
- Il est mort,_ constata Emon.  
_- Ces sales rebelles vont nous le payer !_ ragea Ben.  
Berek siffla entre ses dents et rechargea plusieurs cellules énergétiques dans son arme.  
_- Reprenez vos positions, la bataille n'est pas finie !_ lança-t-il. _Emon à ma droite, les autres, derrière moi ! Ben, couvre-nous ! Il faut qu'on investisse la salle de mess, à une dizaine de mètres en amont dans le couloir !_  
Il désigna la pièce du menton.  
_- Elle nous permettra d'avoir un bon contrôle de la situation. Faites attention, elle possède deux entrées et les rebelles ne la lâcheront pas sans combattre.  
- C'est parti_, lâcha Emon d'une voix furieuse.  
_- Allez-y sans craintes,_ railla Ben. _Le premier qui dépasse de son abri, je le pulvérise._

Emon jeta un oeil sur le jeune soldat et admira la confiance extérieure qu'il affichait. Le mess du vaisseau était une grande salle, remplie de tables et de chaises, agrémentée de plantes artificielles. Au bout de la salle, un self-service distribuait nourriture et boissons aux membres de l'équipage en pause. A l'autre bout de la salle, qui devait faire une bonne vingtaine de mètres, un petit espace ceint de panneaux en bois et en verre était réservé aux officiers de la corvette rebelle. Plusieurs rebelles étaient postés à divers endroits de la salle et avaient pour consigne de tenir la salle à tout prix. Ils ne furent pas surpris quand les premiers membres de l'escadron Ender déboulèrent dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent un tir de barrage intensif, mais quantité ne rime pas toujours avec qualité. Leurs tirs, souvent imprécis, s'abattirent partout sauf où il fallait. Leur entraînement au tir y était aussi pour quelque chose, sans doutes.  
Emon pénétra dans la pièce en premier. Il décocha plusieurs tirs au jugé et roula se protéger derrière une table, qu'il renversa pour l'occasion. Une pluie de lasers suivit, un peu tard pour toucher le rapide membre de l'Oméga Force. Ceux qui le suivirent eurent plus de difficultés, mais comparé aux entraînements, c'était une partie de plaisir. Emon renversa plusieurs tables encore et se chargea de dresser un barrage sommaire pour faciliter l'entrée du mess aux autres soldats. C'était plutôt un luxe pour eux, car ils seraient entrés de toute manière.  
Ben se mit à genoux, en position de tir. Il s'obligea à contrôler sa respiration, clef de la réussite au tir de précision. Quand une partie de l'escadron se lança dans le couloir en direction de la cantine, Ben était prêt. Son oeil était rivé sur ses instruments de tir : guidon et cran de mire. Une première forme hostile ne tarda pas à se lever, tout au fond du couloir, quittant l'abri improvisé. Ben pointa rapidement son canon vers la forme, aligna son guidon sur son cran de mire et entama avec son doigt la course de la détente. Quand il su, d'expérience, que la détente de son arme était arrivée au point de décrochage, il vérifia une dernière fois que ses instruments de visée étaient nets et la cible légèrement floue. C'était un des points à respecter pour un tir précis. L'oeil ne pouvant physiquement focaliser à la fois sur la cible et sur les organes de visées, il fallait par défaut s'attacher à ce que ceux-ci soient d'une netteté irréprochable, à contrario de l'objectif visé. Qu'importe où le laser allait toucher, du moment qu'il touchait quand même. A cette distance, l'arme de Ben était beaucoup moins précise, mais suffisamment quand même pour abattre un ennemi. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer... et son doigt acheva la course de la détente. L'arme cracha son rayon mortel.  
Au fond du couloir, un cri se fit entendre et une forme sombre s'abattit au sol. Ben esquissa un léger sourire. Aussitôt, deux autres formes se levèrent. Les coéquipiers de Ben se préparaient à entrer dans le mess, il fallait leur donner encore un peu de temps. Il ajusta encore une fois son arme, plus rapidement cependant, et tira sur une des formes. Il ne su jamais si son laser avait atteint quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais les défenseurs rebelles cessèrent de tirer pendant deux ou trois secondes. A ce stade, Emon, Berek et les autres s'étaient pratiquement tous introduits dans la salle de cantine. Ben lâcha une dernière salve au jugé et retourna à l'abri du coude de corridor.

Dans le feu de l'action, il était difficile de parler et de se faire comprendre. Aussi les membres de l'Ender ne parlaient pas mais communiquaient par signe. Un langage qu'Emon comprenait aussi car il l'utilisait couramment, du moins une des variantes de ce langage gestuel. En effet, chaque groupe d'intervention créait, au fil des entraînements et des missions, son propre code et ses propres gestes. La base restait mais certains signent différaient fondamentalement. Du moins pour des personnes extérieures à ce système de langage. Emon, par habitude et par assimilation, comprenait la majorité des signes de l'escadron Ender.  
On lui fit signe. Un doigt levé. Puis une direction donnée. Emon regarda plus attentivement et aperçut un rebelle à quelques mètres, à couvert derrière le comptoir du self-service. Il enchaînait rafale sur rafale pour tenir à distance les membres de l'Ender, qui répondaient sporadiquement mais sans fenêtre de tir et sans trop d'espoir. De plus, les autres rebelles dans la salle continuaient à les prendre pour cible. Ces maudits tiraient à intervalles irréguliers mais sûrement : leurs impacts se rapprochaient dangereusement.  
On lui refit signe. Une main ouverte qui passe plusieurs fois au-dessus de la tête. Un geste de main, le pouce désignant celui qui parlait et l'index pointé dans sa direction. Un doigt tourné vers le bas qui dessine un petit cercle. Pourquoi pas, se dit Emon. Ce dernier leur renvoya le signe universel de celui qui avait bien compris : le pouce levé en l'air.  
Plusieurs membres de l'escadron se dressèrent les uns après les autres, soudainement, lâchant une ou deux salves puis replongeant à l'abri. Emon rampa rapidement sur le sol, aussi vite qu'il le pu, s'attendant à être prit pour cible par le tireur rebelle. Ce dernier, momentanément occupé par la riposte impériale massive, n'avait pas vu l'ennemi le contourner par le flanc. Quand le déluge cessa et qu'il reprit sa contre-attaque, le rebelle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un élément ennemi n'était plus à sa place. Ce manque d'observation lui fut fatal. Emon progressa jusqu'à portée de tir, avec précaution. Il ajusta et tira sans se poser de questions. Le rebelle cria, dans sa brève agonie il se tourna vers l'officier de l'Oméga Force et comprit son erreur, avant que les limbes ténébreux de la mort viennent voiler sa vue... pour toujours. Emon avait maintenant une position stratégique, à la fois parce qu'à l'écart du reste de l'escadron Ender, et aussi parce que le comptoir de la cantine lui offrait une excellente protection. Il fut vite rejoint par un autre camarade et à deux, prenant soin de bien viser, ils firent des ravages dans la défense ennemie. Quand le dernier rebelle encore en vie comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus riposter sans signer son arrêt de mort, il entreprit de fuir par la seconde porte de la cantine, opposée à la première. Ce fut sans compter la rapidité de réflexe des assaillants impériaux. Plusieurs tirs l'atteignirent en même temps, à la tête et dans le dos. Le rebelle n'eut pas le temps de se voir mourir.  
Emon et ses camarades firent le tour méthodique de la grande salle, pour bien vérifier qu'aucun rebelle ne s'y était malencontreusement caché.

_- Salle sécurisée !_ lança Emon.  
Le chef de l'escouade tapota quelques codes sur le bracelet électronique, fixé sur son poignet.  
_- Ben, tu me reçois ?  
- Affirmatif, Berek._  
_- La salle est sécurisée. Les rebelles ne doivent pas s'en être rendus compte, encore. Nous allons emprunter le couloir opposé au votre. D'après le plan, il rejoint votre couloir par le coté. Nous attaquerons sur deux flancs. Dès que tu entendras nos premières salves, ouvre le feu sur le barrage et rejoins-nous. Compris ?_  
_- Affirmatif. Over, _répondit Ben d'une voix impatiente.

Berek désigna la porte par laquelle ils allaient continuer.

_- Nous allons prendre les rebelles par le coté. Hâtons-nous !_

Les membres de l'Ender répondirent d'un seul concert et suivirent leur leader.  
Les rebelles furent littéralement prit de court. Ils avaient fait l'erreur d'amasser le reste de leurs soldats sur ce barrage. Attaqués des deux cotés à la fois, avec la force et l'efficacité des troupes d'élite de l'Empire, ils ne durèrent pas plus de quelques minutes. Il y eut deux blessés du coté de l'Ender et on dénombra douze corps rebelles derrière le barrage improvisé. Une fois encore, tout démontrait l'extrême entraînement des membres de l'escadron Ender et leur capacité à gérer n'importe quelle situation, même désavantagés et dépassés numériquement.  
Ils fouillèrent les salles annexes mais revinrent bredouilles. Après avoir pris contact avec le second groupe, qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la corvette, ils apprirent que la résistance ennemie avait été ardue. Ils avaient perdu deux membres et progressaient lentement. Il semblait que chaque rebelle à bord se soit armé, prêt à défendre sa vie jusqu'au bout.  
Berek rappela à lui ses compagnons épars.

_- Au poste de pilotage ! _ordonna-t-il._ Il nous reste 5 minutes !_

**Chapitre 20. Libération**

_- Nous sommes perdus._

La voix du capitaine de corvette était pâle et blême. Il avait espéré contenir l'assaut impérial, mais rien ne semblait arrêter ces hommes en armures blanches de combat. Ils progressaient avec une efficacité mortelle, passant par dessus les barrages rebelles sans difficultés, laissant derrière eux des corps sans vie et des couloirs tâchés de sang.

_- Capitaine, il doit y avoir un moyen !_  
_- Non Elna, il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a plus. Il n'y en a jamais eu.  
- Les capsules de sauvetage ?  
- Nous ne pouvons maintenant plus y accéder !  
- Ma navette est encore arrimée, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons encore fuir, tous les deux avec le prisonnier.  
- Elle a été détruite lors de l'assaut,_ répondit tristement le capitaine. _Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Notre croiseur allié ne sera sur les lieux que dans quelques minutes. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose. Il est harcelé par les impériaux. Nos assaillants seront là dans quelques secondes, eux. C'est fini.  
- Vous allez enclencher l'autodestruction de la corvette ?_ s'enquit Elna.  
_- Non. Je ne ferais pas ça à mon bâtiment. De toute façon, nous mourrons quand même. Rien ne les arrêtera plus, désormais. Si nous ne mourrons pas de la main de nos ennemis, je pense malheureusement que ce sera par la main de nos amis. Le croiseur calamari ne va certainement pas passer en hyperespace avant d'avoir eu la certitude que ni eux, ni nous, ne récupérerons l'agent des Renseignements Impériaux. Alors, combattons comme des hommes et pas comme des lâches..._  
Le capitaine poussa un long soupir.  
_- J'avais promis à ma fille de passer un peu de temps avec elle, une fois cette mission terminée. La pauvre petite... quel imbécile je fais, vraiment.  
- Je n'ai jamais compris où était vraiment mon bonheur, continua-t-il. Je le sais maintenant. Pas dans la rébellion et dans sa lutte pour un idéal, non. Ma place était près des miens et j'ai failli à mon devoir d'homme... de père. Et maintenant, la dernière scène approche avant que le rideau ne tombe et plus personne n'entendra jamais parler de notre tragédie.  
- Vous êtes désespéré, capitaine, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites.  
- Oh si, malheureusement ! Fous que nous étions de vouloir nous mesurer à l'Empire !  
- Capitaine !_  
Ce dernier dégaina rapidement un petit modèle de pistolet laser, puis l'observa longuement.  
_- Ne faites pas ça, capitaine, cela ne sert à rien ! _implora Elna.  
_- Je ne compte pas me tuer, jeune Elna, _dit-il en souriant. _Je vais rejoindre mes derniers hommes et mourir avec eux. Faites ce que vous voudrez du prisonnier, tout est perdu à présent..._

Il caressa d'une main lasse le visage de la jeune fille. Curieusement, cette dernière se laissa faire, dépassée.

_- Adieu, Elna. A dans une autre vie... meilleure.  
- Ca... capitaine..._ souffla la jeune rebelle.

Mais celui-ci était déjà parti, l'abandonnant à son destin, la laissant seule, terriblement seule, au milieu du poste de pilotage désert. Elna tendit l'oreille et perçut les sourdes détonations qui approchaient. Un goût amer dans la bouche, elle frappa rageusement la console la plus proche.

_- Maudit sois-tu, destin ! Encore une fois, tu t'acharnes contre moi !_  
Ses yeux étaient rouges et exorbités, sa voix hystérique.  
_- Mais je me battrais, encore et toujours ! Tu entends ? Je ne me laisserais pas faire !_  
Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle retrouva un semblant de calme. Elle s'approcha de l'officier endormi et le toisa d'un air sévère. Constatant qu'elle avait oublié son blaster sur la console, près du corps de Drek, elle jura. Elna le remit rapidement à sa ceinture et fit craquer ses doigts...

_- Drek, réveillez-vous !_  
Une suite de gifles plus ou moins appuyées sortit l'officier de son sommeil.  
_- Elna ?_  
Malgré son extrême faiblesse, Drek ressentit les explosions de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus violentes. Il sourit faiblement.  
_- On a des petits problèmes, Elna ?  
- Tout va bien, officier, je dirais même plus, tout va très bien.  
- Vous mentez... mal.  
- Vous êtes encore mon prisonnier, Drek... vous êtes ma monnaie d'échange._  
La jeune rebelle vérifia que les mains du prisonnier étaient solidement liées derrière son dos.  
_- Plus vous serrerez, Elna et plus l'étau de l'Empire se refermera sur vous.  
- Les belles paroles,_ cracha-t-elle. _En attendant, je suis à un bout du blaster et vous à l'autre : le mauvais bout.  
- Vous ne me tuerez jamais, Elna, vous venez de le dire : je suis votre monnaie d'échange !  
- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je peux procéder autrement._

Avec une force terrible, elle asséna un terrible coup de crosse sur le visage de l'officier. Un craquement d'os broyés et l'officier poussa un hurlement. Du sang s'écoulait de son nez, évitant les commissures de sa bouche et gouttant par son menton. De toute évidence, Elna lui avait fracassé son beau nez aquilin.

_- Désolé, Drek... mon chou. Ce n'était pas spécialement contre vous, j'étais énervée._

Drek n'était pas retombé dans les pommes. Ses oreilles enregistrèrent les paroles d'Elna et pendant une seconde, il crut presque ce qu'elle disait.

_- Le plaisir... était pour moi... vraiment, Elna !_ gargouilla l'officier dans son sang.  
_- Bon, je suis heureuse que vous ayez gardé votre sens de l'humour.  
- Comment le perdre... en si charmante compagnie.  
- Nous nous égarons, mon chou. Il est grand temps de jouer la scène finale !_

Des bruits de course se firent entendre. Une partie de l'escadron Ender déboula dans la petite pièce de pilotage, toutes leurs armes prêtes à cracher leur feu, à distribuer la mort. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmante, les cheveux roux, les yeux verts en amande. Elle tenait contre son corps celui de Drek, le canon de son arme, un blaster petit modèle, posé sur la tempe de l'officier.

_- Un pas de plus et votre officier des renseignements est un homme mort !  
- Ce chantage n'est pas digne de vous, Elna..._ crachota l'officier.  
_- Il y a un temps pour tout, Drek, taisez-vous._  
Elle appuya un peu plus le canon sur la tempe et son doigt joua avec la détente de l'arme.  
_- Posez vos armes, immédiatement !_ cria la jeune rebelle.

Berek ordonna à ses hommes de poser au sol leur quincaillerie, ce qu'ils firent, d'une mauvaise volonté évidente et dans un grand fracas métallique. Emon et Ben se tenaient juste derrière lui. Le premier distinguant avec horreur le corps meurtri de son ami et le second découvrant enfin le visage de celui dont tout le monde parlait : l'officier Drek.

_- Pas de gestes brusques ! _ordonna Elna.  
_- Pssst... Elna !_  
_- Je vous ai demandé de la fermer, Drek !_  
_- Je sais, je sais... juste un petit détail ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous, bon dieu !  
- De la cellule énergétique de votre blaster._  
La rebelle baissa les yeux sur son arme et son visage prit tout d'un coup une teinte cadavérique. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, à la recherche d'une bouffée d'oxygène.  
_- J'ai pris soin de la retirer pendant que vous discutiez avec le capitaine.  
- Non...  
- Vous ne m'en voulez pas... j'espère ? Je serais contrarié que vous... me fassiez la tête !_

Elna lâcha son arme vide qui chuta sur le sol et rebondit avec un léger tintement métallique. Elle lâcha l'officier et s'affaissa sur le sol, lentement. Tout était perdu... elle était perdue. Elle ne pu empêcher une crise de larmes. Drek, épuisé, s'agenouilla près d'elle, la contemplant avec un petit air victorieux. Elna pleurait encore quand des bras musclés se saisirent d'elle et l'immobilisèrent, avant de la ficeler comme on aurait ficelé un bon saucisson correllien.

Emon hurla de joie et sauta dans les bras de son ami.  
_- Drek, vieille branche, je suis bigrement heureux de te serrer dans mes bras !  
- Emon..._ était tout ce que réussit à prononcer l'officier, sous le coup de l'émotion.  
_- Mon vieux, t'as sacrément morflé ! Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?_  
Drek désigna du menton la jeune fille.  
_- Arrêtes, tu te fous de moi, mon vieux ! Une... femme ???  
- Tu ne sais pas quelle femme, Emon... _souffla l'officier.  
_- En tout cas, très jolie, tu choisis bien tes tortionnaires, sacré Drek !_  
Ils rirent tout les deux de bon coeur : Emon avec énergie et Drek avec asthénie.  
_- Tout n'est pas fini ! cria Berek. A la navette ! Vite ! Le croiseur ne devrait pas tarder à être sur nous ! Courrons !_  
Ils coururent comme des forcenés à travers les couloirs du vaisseau. Ils sautaient par dessus les corps, trébuchaient parfois. Elna représentait un poids mort, mais Drek tenait à ce qu'on la sorte de là également. Ils étaient tous exténués et à bout de souffle, sauf Elna qui se laissait porter...

**Chapitre 21. Ultime fuite**

_- Commandant Etnyn ?_  
Ce dernier serrait les poings en contemplant la corvette rebelle, qui ne répondait plus à ses appels. Il n'y avait plus d'autres alternative possible : quand le ver était dans le fruit...  
_- Nos derniers chasseurs sont rentrés aux hangars, tous sérieusement endommagés. Nos boucliers continuent d'être harcelés par cette racaille impériale et ces traîtres d'extérieurs. La situation devient intenable. Il nous faut fuir ! Maintenant !_  
Etnyn médita pendant quelques secondes avant de formuler sa réponse... terrible.  
_- Concentrez nos tirs les plus puissants sur notre corvette pour la détruire.  
- Mais... commandant ?  
- Ne voyez vous pas ? Ils sont certainement tous morts à l'intérieur. Le commando impérial a réussi sa mission, maintenant. Il est trop tard et je ne veux pas que nous ayons fait tout ça pour rien. Que ces chiens d'impériaux meurent avec leur agent de l'ubiqtorat !  
- Bien compris, commandant.  
- Et préparez le saut en hyper espace immédiatement. Je veux que nous dégagions de la zone dans la minute qui suivra la destruction de la corvette. Exécution.  
- A vos ordres._

La coque trembla sous un violent impact.  
_- Le croiseur commence à nous tirer dessus ! _lâcha Emon.  
_- Dépêchons-nous ou nous allons tous y rester !_  
Bien que ficelée, Elna se débattit comme une furieuse pour entraver leur progression. Jamais Ben n'avait vu un saucisson corellien se débattre autant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'humour.  
_- Au revoir, Elna._

Il abattit la crosse de son arme sur le crâne de cette dernière. Avec assez de force pour l'assommer mais assez pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Ben n'aimait pas frapper les femmes et sauf cas d'extrême urgence comme celui-ci, il l'évitait. Elna perdit immédiatement connaissance et l'équipe pu continuer sa progression plus rapidement.  
La coque trembla violemment. Les tirs du vaisseau calamarien traversaient de part en part la structure, tellement ils étaient concentrés. Les ponts s'affaissaient les uns sous les autres, les parois se disloquaient, d'autres implosaient. Partout dans la corvette, le vide de l'espace commençait à s'insinuer, entamant son travail de mort. Un autre tir laser coupa littéralement la corvette en deux, au niveau des passerelles menant au cockpit. Bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, la partie arrière de la corvette se désintègrerait à cause des moteurs et générateurs. La partie avant n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, à présent, qui errerait longtemps dans le vide de l'espace.

_- Plus vite !_ hurla Berek.

Tout autour d'eux, le décor s'était transformé en paysage apocalyptique, en une vision de cauchemar cernée par les flammes et le feu. Ils appréhendaient à chaque instant une explosion devant ou derrière eux qui les aspirerait dans le froid mortel du vide spatial.

_- Nous arrivons !_  
Ils priaient pour que les générateurs n'explosent pas de suite.  
_- Allez, on embarque et plus vite que ça !_

Le second groupe de l'Ender était déjà à l'intérieur... et ils auraient attendu leurs camarades jusqu'à la mort. De brefs sourires furent échangés et la navette s'arracha à vive allure de ce qui n'était plus qu'une épave sur le point d'exploser.

Les générateurs éclatèrent.  
L'espace fut illuminé pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde et ce fut tout.  
La navette de l'Ender était trop près pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'explosion sans dommages. Si elle ne fut pas détruite en même temps que la corvette, c'est peut être que l'Empire avait ses miracles, aussi. Sous le choc de l'explosion qui avait été si violente, tous s'étaient évanouis. Tous sauf Elna qui l'était déjà, évidemment. Carbonisée, endommagée, la navette erra quelques heures dans le vide de l'espace avant d'être récupérée. Le miracle continua ensuite : tout le monde était vivant à son bord. Quelques bobos superficiels, des égratignures tout au plus !

**EPILOGUE**

Le miracle ne s'était pas arrêté à eux, cependant.

L'Errinic avait survécu à ses blessures et son commandant aussi. Dans un état critique, le destroyer impérial montrait avec fierté que sa conception n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais bien d'une longue tradition de perfection en ingénierie impériale. Il fut remorqué et réparé. Certes, les réparations furent longues et s'étalèrent sur une année entière. Certains esprits perfides estimèrent qu'il n'était pas rentable de le réparer. Mais la bataille de Tatooine avait eut un tel impact sur les médias et sur l'Empire que les conseils de ces mauvaises langues furent vite écartés. L'Errinic devait ressortir flambant neuf des stations de réparations et son nom devenir un emblème de la marine impériale. Son équipage fut porté au diapason des éloges impériaux. Les morts furent traités en martyrs et en héros. Les survivants comblés de récompenses et d'éloges. Surtout en ce qui concernait la personnalité du commandant Friner. Encensé par les médias, il n'eut de répit que celui qu'on lui donnait pour dormir, quelques petites heures chaque nuit. Enchaînant interviews sur interviews, avec l'approbation de la hiérarchie impériale, répétant cent fois la même histoire, celle d'un commandant loyal et dévoué au service de l'Ordre Nouveau qui avait fait front contre un ennemi numériquement supérieur _(la propagande impériale avait en en effet bien gonflé le chiffre des assaillants)_ et avait vaincu. Les mois qui suivirent, les demandes de dossiers grimpèrent en flèches dans les bureaux de recrutements. Et la pression était si forte qu'il fallut bientôt nommer au nom de Friner une promotion d'élèves officiers de l'Académie Navale Impériale. Mais tout ce qui avait trait à l'officier des renseignements impériaux et à sa libération avait été bien naturellement occulté. Pas une ligne dans les médias, pas un mot dans les reportages. Mais c'était bien mieux ainsi. Autre chose que les médias enflèrent à outrance : la participation des extérieurs à la bataille. La prime fut bien évidemment occultée (bien qu'elle fut quand même payée à chaque extérieur, sous l'insistance du commandant Friner et avec l'aide de son petit compte en banque, malheureusement, l'Empire se refusant à faire un geste tel que celui-ci envers la frange de la galaxie) et les médias, dirigés par la propagande, s'empressèrent de conclure qu'ils avaient volontairement et de leur plein gré participé à la protection de l'Empire et des valeurs prônées par l'Ordre Nouveau. Mais c'était prendre pour des enfants les citoyens impériaux et tous savaient qu'il n'en avait pas été ainsi. Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, une sympathie toute particulière fut attribuée aux marchands, contrebandiers, neutres, mercenaires et pirates du secteur de Tatooine. Pendant quelques mois, la pression des contrôles impériaux se relâcha même sur la planète des sables et certains contrebandiers s'enrichirent comme il n'était pas permis, enrichissant du même coup l'un des personnages les plus infâmes de la galaxie : Jabba le Hutt. Mais tout avait une fin et les habitudes reprirent, loin, bien loin du siège des renseignements impériaux sur Coruscant...

Le retour de Drek dans les locaux de soins de l'Ubiqtorat - il n'avait pas voulu être hospitalisé ailleurs - fut prétexte à un débordement de joie tel que les Renseignements Impériaux avaient peu connu. Tous s'étaient réunis près de lui, le questionnant et le félicitant : Aenelia, Ethan, Emon, Rahkil, Vandithir, Marlek, Ben (qui s'était fortement penché sur une éventuelle admission au sein de l'Ubiqtorat), Aes, Havelock ainsi que les nouveaux arrivés qui découvraient enfin celui dont tout le monde parlait : Haek, Kaes, Jobal, Antor, Servyn... et ceux à venir : Yom, Arnoh... Il y eut des permissions à n'en plus finir, pour que le retour de Drek soit fêté dignement (et plusieurs fois) dans les meilleurs restaurants impériaux de Coruscant. Les caves de Don Calamarion en prirent un sacré coup, d'ailleurs et il fallut toute la patience de l'agent Svar (plus une désintoxication forcée de Marlek ) pour que les stocks de ce vin aussi célèbre que le temps ne se recomposent. Bref, l'euphorie régna pendant quelques semaines au sein de la plus sérieuse des organisations impériales. Mais tout avait une fin et les choses finirent par se calmer, bien que la tendance était quand même à la décontraction, il va sans dire. Drek avait depuis longtemps quelque chose dans la tête, une idée fixe qui ne le quittait que rarement et qui déclenchait chez lui une véritable obsession. Et un jour, il en fit part à son Superviseur, espérant bien décrocher une réponse positive.

_- Superviseur ? Puis-je vous demander un... petit service ?  
- Non, Drek, non, je vous le dis, c'est impossible._  
La voix était froide mais le regard compréhensif.  
_- C'est contraire aux règlements en vigueur. Je ne peux rien y faire.  
- Voyons, Jasba... vous êtes le Superviseur des Renseignements Impériaux, il me semble. Votre réputation est connue de tous et aucun moff qui se respecte n'osera agir ouvertement contre vous, ni contre votre décision, Jasba !  
- Je resterais sur ma position, jeune Drek, et vous apprendrez à rester à la place qui est la vôtre. Je suis et je resterais pour vous « Superviseur ». Vous me seriez agréable de respecter le protocole et de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
- Bien sur... trop bien, même,_ souffla-t-il d'un air dépité.  
Elle quitta sa chambre comme elle était venue, rapidement et sans un bruit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Vexé et énervé, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil de la nuit.

Le nez encore fragile mais tout son corps réparé, Drek avait quitté depuis quelques jours la chambre de soins dans laquelle il était assigné. Il se sentait tout neuf, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Ses muscles étaient légers et son mental de nouveau d'acier. Drek se sentait pratiquement prêt à participer aux derniers jeux Impériaux sur Coruscant ! Il sautillait à chaque pas et il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'il s'envole.  
Il rencontra et bavarda avec tous ses amis, racontant par-ci ce qu'il n'avait pas encore raconté par-là. Tout le monde voulait savoir les tenants de l'histoire, et même si Drek était tenu au secret, il n'en dérogea pas moins à la règle pour satisfaire la curiosité des membres de l'Ubiqtorat. Il arriva enfin dans son bureau, tant bien que mal, après avoir été acclamé plusieurs fois et avoir été broyé dans les bras puissants d'Emon. Il ferma la porte à clef, pour garder l'illusion d'être quelques minutes enfin libre.  
Sur la table, un petit mot avait été griffonné à la va-vite. L'écriture était ferme mais féminine :

_**« Bloc de sécurité EY-311. Cellule 9. Autorisation 28750. Jasba »**_

Il lut et relut plusieurs fois le petit bout de papier avant de pousser un puissant cri de victoire.

« _Merci, Superviseur_ » pensa-t-il, avant de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué, muni de l'autorisation informatique. Couloirs après couloirs, ascenseurs après ascenseurs, sas après sas, Drek progressa vers le cadeau que venait de lui faire Jasba. Il tapota sur un clavier lumineux le code d'accès et attendit. La lumière rouge au-dessus de la porte clignota et devint verte. Le panneau métallique coulissa. Drek inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
Son costume brillait, il était magnifique.  
Il entra dans la cellule.

_- Bonjour, Elna !_

Attachée pieds et poings liés, elle lui jeta un regard de pure terreur.

_- Je me suis dit... une petite discussion entre vieilles connaissances !_

La porte métallique se referma sur elle-même, étouffant le cri d'horreur de la jeune rebelle...

**A suivre…**


	21. Ultime fuite

**Chapitre 1. Tractations sur Kamino**

L'oiseau métallique émergea du néant, déchirant le mince voile qui séparait l'univers réel de l'univers parallèle. Ses trois ailes déployées, la navette impériale de classe Lambda achevait son dernier bond dans l'hyperespace.

Appareillant de Coruscant pour Corellia, elle avait emprunté la célèbre voie commerciale Corellienne qui desservait les planètes de Neimodia, Talus et Tralus. La navette avait ensuite navigué sur la Passe Corellienne, route fréquentée et relativement sûre en raison des nombreuses bornes hyper spatiales qui jalonnaient le parcours en direction de Kamino. Cette route avait grandement aidé les lointaines planètes de Druckenwell, Tatooine ou Génonosis à maintenir un semblant d'économie. Cependant, la durée du trajet des mondes du noyau vers ces planètes, une vingtaine de jours pour un vaisseau équipé d'un hyper propulseur de classe I, garantissait une grande autonomie dont profitait de grands seigneurs du crime tel Jabba-le-Hutt, main dans la main avec les autorités locales impériales.

Tous feux de position allumés, la navette entamait sa lente descente atmosphérique vers la surface de Kamino. Malgré son puissant éclairage, la lourde chape de nuages qui ceinturait la planète réduisait la visibilité à zéro. Le pilote manoeuvrait à l'aveuglette et avait activé son détecteur de collision. Toutefois, le trafic aérien Kaminien était pratiquement inexistant et les risques minimes. Les particularités géophysiques de la planète faisaient qu'il régnait en permanence des conditions détestables : pluies, brouillards, orages et nuages. Une autre particularité voulait que la surface de la planète soit entièrement recouverte d'eau.

Une étendue immense, démesurée, ondulée par le vent et irisée par les éclairs. Une mer infinie, éternelle, pailletée par les gouttes de pluie et parcourue d'étranges arabesques. Les Kaminiens avaient vu le jour près de cette eau bleue et profonde, en subissant tempêtes et caprices météorologiques. Suite à une montée constante et inexorable du niveau des eaux sur leur planète, les Kaminiens furent obligés de s'adapter ou disparaître. Leur culture migra lentement de la terre ferme vers le milieu aqueux. Elle grandit, prospéra et domina la planète. Leur technologie devenue presque sans limites, ce peuple fier et libéré de ses attaches terrestres construisit d'immenses cités sur les eaux, bravant les conditions climatiques et domptant la nature. Mais il y a un pas que ce peuple aquatique ne franchit jamais... car nanti de sa technologie avancée, la conquête de l'univers s'offrait à lui. Soit par manque d'ambition, soit parce que la gestion de leur planète leur suffisait amplement, le peuple Kaminien ne fut jamais un peuple conquérant et laissa aux autres races les avantages et les inconvénients d'une expansion rapide et incontrôlée. Ailleurs, loin, très loin de cette planète, à des parsecs à l'autre bout de la galaxie, la race des sages Calamariens pensait de même.

La navette arriva en vue de la principale cité de Kamino : Tipoca City. L'architecture typique sauta aux yeux de l'officier Drek : les lignes étaient courbes, les traits épurés, les surfaces lisses. De grands dômes métalliques couvraient les bâtiments, surmontés d'un enchevêtrement de tubules et d'antennes. Ce que les Kaminiens avaient construit sur la surface des eaux était purement unique dans la galaxie. En s'approchant plus près de la cité, Drek aperçut une créature étrange jaillir des flots, montée par une sorte d'humanoïde à la peau bleuté. Cet animal représentait aux yeux des visiteurs tout le contraste de la culture Kaminienne. Hybride entre un animal marin et un oiseau, il était dompté et utilisé depuis des millénaires comme moyen de transport. La plupart des Kaminiens préférait ce mode de déplacement aux transports mécaniques et le va-et-vient incessant de ces surprenantes bestioles était fréquent entre les cités sous-marines et la surface, ainsi que dans le ciel orageux.

Les ailes de la navette se replièrent majestueusement alors que le cockpit se verrouillait en position horizontale, comme un oiseau relève sa tête. Lentement, les trains d'atterrissage sortirent de leurs emplacements et entrèrent en contact avec la plate-forme, amortissant le poids imposant de la navette grâce à des pistons hydrauliques dernière génération. Pendant quelques secondes, le décor s'immobilisa sous la pluie battante. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre et la passerelle située sous le cockpit se déplia vers le sol. Deux silhouettes en descendirent et se mirent à discuter.

_- Kamino_, fit Drek.  
_- Une bien étrange planète_, répondit le pilote.  
_- Voici mes consignes. Dégourdissez-vous les jambes si besoin, mais restez à proximité du vaisseau. Il devra être prêt pour un décollage d'urgence._  
Le pilote acquiesça.  
_- Vous craignez quelque chose, officier ?_  
_- Mm… je ne sais pas…_  
Drek sourit légèrement avant de continuer.  
_- ... mais je préfère rester prudent. Les Kaminiens ne sont pas nos ennemis, mais nous nous trouvons tellement loin de la juridiction Impériale !_  
_- La prudence est de mise. J'espère que vos affaires ne s'éterniseront pas, officier._  
_- Combien de fois ai-je vu des hommes payer de leur vie une simple négligence ? Un détail qui leur semblait tellement futile qu'il leur est tout simplement sorti de l'esprit ! Faites attention à vous, pilote._

Le pilote ne trouva rien à redire. Comme il pleuvait à bâtons rompus, il salua Drek en le quittant et remonta hâtivement à bord de la navette impériale. L'officier resta quelques secondes au bas de la passerelle, semblant méditer. Puis il entreprit de gagner le sas d'accès de la plate-forme d'un pas soutenu. Il ne s'était pas protégé avec un quelconque imperméable, trouvant que cela aurait déshonoré son uniforme. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur son uniforme mais il restait stoïque. Ce n'était que de l'eau après tout. Avec un certain soulagement, il atteignit la porte vitrée, qui coulissa sans un bruit à son approche.

_- Bienvenue, officier. Je suis le chef du protocole. Nous vous attendions._  
Drek sourit.  
_- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Taun We_.

La Kaminienne était grande, à l'instar de toute la population. Du haut de ses deux mètres et quelques, elle dominait entièrement l'officier. Sa peau était bleue, pâle et luisante. Ses yeux brillaient d'un noir doux et avenant. Son long cou était drapé dans une broderie jaune et sang qui lui descendait le long du dos. Taun We arborait un ensemble diplomatique de couleur nuit et or, une longue robe étroite et fendue enserrait ses fines jambes, formant une courte traîne quand elle se déplaçait.

_- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire devant le Premier ministre de Kamino_.

Ce que les Kaminiens ne pouvaient concevoir au-dehors, le soleil, ils le reconstituaient à l'intérieur : les couloirs étaient immenses et puissamment éclairés. La luminosité était si forte et contrastait tellement avec l'ambiance sombre de l'extérieur qu'elle obligeait Drek à ciller des yeux.

_- C'est la première fois que vous visitez notre planète, Drek._  
_- Oui_, avoua-t-il_. Je n'ai guère de temps à consacrer aux voyages.  
- Je comprends. Que pensez-vous de ce que vous voyez ?_  
Drek réfléchit un court instant.  
_- Tout est contraste sur Kamino. L'eau et l'air, la lumière et l'obscurité, la technologie et les traditions. Votre planète est une des plus fascinantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Taun We.  
- Merci, officier._

Taun We marchait avec grâce et souplesse. A coté, Drek passait pour un Gamorréen à la démarche lourdaude. Ils arrivèrent devant une vaste porte aux armoiries de Kamino qui coulissa lentement sur son rail magnétique. Une vaste pièce se dévoila aux yeux de Drek. Elle allait de concert avec l'architecture : éclairée, épurée et vide. A son approche, le ministre se leva du seul siège qui semblait présent dans la pièce et le salua.

_- Honoré de votre visite, officier. Je suis Lama Su, premier ministre de Kamino._  
Drek le salua en retour, même si son grade d'officier le dispensait bien d'une telle formule d'obligeance et d'affabilité.  
_- Prenez place, je vous en prie._  
Un siège descendit du plafond et Taun We l'invita à s'y asseoir.  
_- Nous avons appris pour votre défaite près de Yavin. Nous avons été plus que surpris par la destruction de votre si puissante station de combat, _annonça le ministre.

Une première attaque ! pensa Drek. Dans le cadre de futures négociations, Lama Su ne voilait même pas ses pensées, mettant en garde l'Empire qu'il n'était plus aussi puissant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. C'était s'essayer à un jeu dangereux pour le Kaminien… surtout en présence de l'officier.

_- Comme le dit si bien le dicton, nous avons perdu une bataille, pas la guerre. Vous constaterez d'ailleurs la toute puissance de notre armée si, un jour, l'Empire décidait de s'emparer de vos richesses technologiques._

Non, Drek n'allait pas se laisser faire dans ce duel de sous-entendus. Maintenant, Lama Su était prévenu : qu'il arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui.

_- Hum... oui, bien sûr._  
Le Kaminien se racla la gorge et reprit.  
_- Cependant, nous allons tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis ici dans ce seul et unique but, Lama Su_.

Kamino était bien trop éloignée des mondes du noyau pour générer une quelconque attirance. Même ses trésors de connaissance génétique n'auraient pas suffit à intéresser l'Empire. De plus, les Kaminiens veillaient à maintenir une neutralité teintée d'obédience pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes.

_- Bien, bien... je crois me rappeler que dans le passé, nous avions eu affaire à l'Ancienne République pour lui procurer une armée. Armée qui s'est peu à peu portée garante de l'Ordre Nouveau et nous en sommes fiers. L'empereur voudrait-il que nous lui procurions une nouvelle armée ?_

Lama Su était aussi grand que son assistante Taun We. Chez les Kaminiens, la taille n'était plus un sujet de différence depuis qu'elle était contrôlée et imposée génétiquement. Comme tous ses pairs, le Premier ministre avait un teint de peau bleuté qui tirait vers le clair, un long cou gracieux et de grands yeux noirs et profonds qui mettaient mal à l'aise les visiteurs peu habitués.

_- Il a de plus grands projets pour vos ingénieurs en génétique, Lama Su.  
- De... plus grands projets ?_ fit le ministre, soudain intéressé.  
_- Par le passé, votre... notre armée de clones était volontairement "bridée" pour la rendre docile et obéissante. Chaque clone était cependant doué de créativité et d'initiative, ai-je raison ?  
- Oui.  
- Les clones disposaient-ils des mêmes capacités mentales que leur original ?_ questionna Drek.  
_- Oui et non_, souffla le ministre.  
_- Soyez plus clair, Lama Su.  
- La prédisposition génétique est une chose complexe, officier.  
- Ne jouez pas avec moi, Lama Su et expliquez-moi !_  
_- En ce qui concerne l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs n'ont pas jugé nécessaires de traquer les longues et fastidieuses séquences génétiques de prédisposition de l'individu original. En revanche, nous avons amplifié certaines aptitudes naturelles pour rendre chaque clone apte à l'emploi de soldat, comme exigé par le commanditaire. Les clones n'ont donc pas été dotés à l'identique des mêmes capacités mentales._  
- _Mais je crois comprendre que c'est possible_, insista Drek.  
-_ Théoriquement, c'est possible. Rien n'empêche notre technologie de concevoir une reproduction à l'identique. Dans le passé, nous avons crée pour le chasseur de primes Jango Fett un clone quasi fidèle. Mais le travail de nos ordinateurs s'en trouve multiplié. Les délais de séquençages et de repérages des prédispositions génétiques sont énormes, je crains..._  
- _L'Empire vous octroiera une prime supplémentaire, Lama Su. Il mettra à votre disposition les meilleurs supercalculateurs de la galaxie. _  
Les yeux du Premier ministre brillèrent de convoitise.  
_- En effet. Dans ce cas là, tout devient possible, officier.  
- Parlez-moi de la période de gestation et de développement.  
- Hum... la gestation accélérée est de deux mois. Mais le développement dure plusieurs années, c'est la plus longue période, pendant laquelle il faut surveiller les clones, les dresser mentalement, physiquement et tout faire pour qu'ils atteignent rapidement leur maturité psychologique.  
- Combien, Lama Su ?  
- Une dizaine d'année, tout au plus,_ hésita le ministre.  
- _Trop long pour l'Empereur_, rétorqua Drek.  
- _Je vous assure qu'il nous est impossible de faire autrement et...  
- Dans ce cas là, je vous ai dérangé pour rien, Lama Su._  
L'officier se leva, faisant mine de rassembler ses affaires.  
_- Non, attendez !_  
Lama Su regarda de droite à gauche, embarrassé. Il essaya de chercher un encouragement dans le regard de Taun We mais n'y trouva qu'une froideur polie.  
- _Il est possible d'écourter ce délai, mais là encore, rien n'est vérifié.  
- Vous m'intéressez.  
- Suite à la commande concernant l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux se sont penchés sur le moyen d'optimiser la production et les délais de disponibilité._  
_- Et ?  
- Et ils ont mis au point un fragment de code génétique qui accélère la croissance des cellules. En quelques mois, nous pouvions théoriquement obtenir des clones adultes et viables. Mais comprenez-moi bien, c'est très dangereux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas certains de pouvoir veiller à la bonne maturité du clone. A cette vitesse, toutes les subtilités de conditionnement mental sont mises à l'épreuve. Enfin, une croissance accélérée induit un vieillissement prématuré du clone. Vous saisissez ?  
- Aucune importance._

Drek réfléchit quelques secondes. Lama Su continua.

- _Nos casques d'apprentissage traditionnels sont pourvus d'amplificateurs de réceptivité mentale et de synchronisateurs de biorythme qui modulent les fréquences cérébrales du clone. De longues années d'expérimentations ont étalonné au mieux ces appareils complexes. Toute une vie de travail pour certains de nos ingénieurs, en particulier notre estimée Ko Sai. Ce que vous nous demandez…_

L'empereur voulait rapidement des résultats, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. C'était une bonne chose que les Kaminiens se soient penchés sur un développement accéléré du procédé clonique. L'officier reconnu bien là des pratiques commerciales séculaires. Devant Drek, le Premier ministre se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise et s'agitait sur son siège, nerveusement.

_- Je comprends vos hésitations, Lama Su. En temps normal, nous vous aurions laissé du temps. La perte de l'Etoile noire vient de priver l'empire de centaines d'officiers talentueux. Les Académies impériales sont en phase de recrutement intensive, mais nous ne pouvons forcer le destin. Des officiers exceptionnels, par leur aptitude à commander, leur intelligence sur aiguisée et leur dévouement sans bornes, sont perdus pour l'empire... perdus sans votre aide. _

Le premier ministre acquiesça en silence.  
_- Excusez-moi, officier. Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?  
- J'attends_, déclara Drek.  
- _J'aurais aimé savoir si Bevel est mort sur sa station de combat.  
- Bevel... Lemelisk ?  
- Oui, lui-même. J'ai eu l'honneur de le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises et j'ai cru déceler en lui un grand talent, une grande honnêteté.  
- Bevel n'était pas sur l'étoile noire quand elle a explosé.  
- C'est une bonne chose. Bevel est un scientifique brillant._  
Drek hocha la tête, conscient que la conversation prenait une tournure nettement amicale.  
_- Et un Impérial convaincu, ne l'oubliez pas.  
- Bien sur, bien sur._  
- _Pendant que nous y sommes, Lama Su, j'aimerai avoir vos lumières sur un autre détail concernant les clones.  
- Je vous écoute, officier._  
_- Existe-t-il une possibilité scientifique, même infime, pour qu'un clone récupère la mémoire résiduelle de l'original ? Ce qui en ferait un double parfait... Des rumeurs courent et l'Empereur exige une réponse de spécialiste._  
Les yeux du Premier ministre Kaminien se froncèrent. Ce qu'avait dit Drek ne lui plaisait visiblement pas et c'est avec une voix froide qu'il répondit.  
_- Nous sommes des généticiens, officier. Brillants, mais généticiens avant tout. Notre ambition n'est pas de supplanter le créateur, comprenez-le bien. La mort est quelque chose d'irréversible et nous ne prendrons jamais le risque de jouer avec. Pour répondre à votre question, les Kaminiens sont convaincus qu'une telle chose est impossible. Un être est unique, par sa mentalité, sa mémoire, sa façon d'être. Ces spécificités sont issues de son phénotype et ne sont en aucune façon inscrites dans son génotype. Penser qu'une sorte de mémoire résiduelle se transmet par les gênes représente une aberration mentale pour chaque Kaminien qui se respecte._  
_- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ministre. Comprenez que l'Empire a besoin de ces renseignements dans le cadre d'une future collaboration. L'intérêt de l'Empire n'est pas seul en jeu, ne le perdez pas de vue... le vôtre aussi.  
- Je comprends.  
- Abordons un dernier problème, Lama Su, qui n'en est peut être pas un pour votre technologie, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je suis tout ouïe.  
- Avez vous déjà tenté de modifier la structure génétique d'un individu vivant ? Je veux dire : quelle formidable bravade nous ferions à la nature si nous pouvions transformer les êtres qu'elle a fait naître emprunts de défauts ! Imaginez..._  
Le ministre Kaminien esquissa un sourire.  
_- Aussi avancées que sont nos connaissances, officier, elles ne nous permettent pas de réaliser un projet aussi ambitieux... pas encore.  
- Fossé technologique ?_ fit Drek, déçu.  
- _Oui et non_, répondit le ministre, pensif. La nature a crée de puissants garde-fous pour empêcher que des êtres évolués ne puissent jouer avec.  
- _C'est à dire ?_  
Lama Su chercha ses mots. Il n'avait que trop titiller un officier de l'Empire... qui plus est un officier de l'Ubiqtorat. Le temps était à l'apaisement… pour le bien de son peuple.  
_- Nous avions pourtant réuni toutes les connaissances de notre race en matière de génétique. C'est rempli d'enthousiasme que notre projet vit le jour. Nos meilleurs scientifiques s'attelèrent à la tâche et nous ne doutions plus de notre réussite. Mais c'était sans compter la terrible résistance de la nature. De nombreux animaux furent modifiés puis moururent dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais leur structure génétique ne nous permettait pas de conclure définitivement. Dans notre arrogance, nous avons décidé de modifier des Kaminiens. Il y a des nuits, officier, où je peux encore entendre leurs hurlements de souffrance._  
_- Pourquoi cet échec ?  
- Techniquement, la modification génétique d'une cellule adulte engendre un virus, soit mortel soit mutagène, qui la détruit ou la transforme, avant de se propager dans l'organisme entier. Nous pensions contourner le problème en créant une enzyme qui bloquerait le virus à sa source, mais dans ce cas, c'est l'enzyme même qui mutait et perforait le cytoplasme de la cellule, avant de se multiplier et d'attaquer tout l'organisme. Nous avons pensé que c'est dans nos lignes de codes génétiques que se nichait l'erreur, mais nous nous trompions. Après un dernier essai en transformant le codage pour qu'il aide l'organisme à créer de lui-même un contre poison, force fut de constater que la nature trouvait toujours un moyen pour lutter contre le changement. Les monstruosités génétiques que nous avons obtenues en témoignent.  
- Ah... et qu'en avez vous fait ?_ interrogea Drek, mû par une curiosité morbide.  
_- Nous ne pouvions les tuer, même pour abréger leur souffrance... c'était... ce sont toujours nos frères, officier. Nous avons isolé une section pour qu'ils puissent achever leur terrible vie en paix. La société Kaminienne leur est reconnaissante. Le dossier est désormais clos, nos connaissances scientifiques sont insuffisantes. Il faudra des dizaines d'années, voir des centaines, pour que nous triomphions une fois pour toute de la nature. A la seule condition que notre peuple réussisse à surmonter son propre traumatisme_.  
- _Vous les avez parqué comme des pestiférés_, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Drek.  
_- Que vouliez-vous que nous fassions, officier ?_ s'emporta Lama Su_. Leur permettre de déambuler dans les cités comme n'importe quel quidam pour qu'ils contribuent au traumatisme de la population ? Cette décision a été prise en conseil restreint et c'est la seule décision qui nous semblait et nous semble toujours la meilleure !_  
_- Calmez-vous, Lama Su. Je respecte votre choix._

Une agitation se fit derrière Drek : Taun We éclata en sanglots. L'officier fut surpris, il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que les Kaminiens étaient capables de pleurer. Le Premier ministre se leva brusquement de son siège, les bras tendus vers son assistante.

_- Taun We ! Je suis désolé... mais l'officier avait abordé le sujet !_

Taun We s'écroula sur le sol, ses longs bras fins lui protégeant la tête. Elle sanglotait comme si son coeur venait de se déchirer. Drek eut de la peine pour elle, sans comprendre le pourquoi de sa souffrance. Il observa la scène avec intérêt.

- _Taun We !_ souffla Lama Su en s'approchant.  
_- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, Lama Su !_ hurla l'assistante.  
Le premier ministre hésita quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir.  
_- Ce n'est pas notre faute, Taun We, je vous en supplie, calmez-vous !  
- Vous vous croyiez supérieurs ? Vous n'êtes que des monstres, tous ! Je vous hais !_

Lama Su s'avança, dans le but évident de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais la Kaminienne fut plus prompte. Elle se releva, le visage souillé et humide. L'officier remarqua alors que ses larmes ressemblaient étrangement aux larmes humaines. Taun We le dévisagea. Ses grands yeux étaient emprunts d'une douleur infinie et Drek sentit son coeur battre violemment.

_- Ne faites plus un seul pas vers moi !_  
Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme et glaciale. Nul doute que si Lama Su s'était approché à ce moment, Taun We lui aurait sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors, comme le dit l'expression. Mais le ministre n'esquissa aucun geste. Son assistante détourna la tête, essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore sous ses yeux, et s'enfuit de la salle en courant. Drek fut encore une fois surpris, les Kaminiens étaient tellement calmes, leurs démarches si gracieuses, il ne pouvait les imaginer en train de courir. La preuve était : il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Lama Su avait le visage décomposé. La scène se figea pendant de longues minutes et Drek respecta le silence du Premier ministre. En fin de compte, celui-ci se rassit et invita l'officier à en faire autant, fermant les yeux et joignant ses doigts en signe de méditation. Drek n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

_- Le frère de Taun We était l'un des Kaminiens à s'être porté volontaire pour cette expérience de modification génétique...  
- Je peux comprendre sa réaction et je suis désolé d'avoir amorcé le sujet, vraiment.  
- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, officier.  
- Son frère...  
- C'est plus un monstre qu'un Kaminien, maintenant._  
La voix du ministre était emprunt d'une grande tristesse.  
_- Nous nous sommes toujours opposés à ce que Taun We revoie son frère. Le choc serait trop grand pour elle. Ce n'est plus le même, physiquement et mentalement. Le virus mutagène l'a littéralement transformé. C'est... horrible._  
Drek ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer l'horreur d'un tel échec. Stupides et arrogants Kaminiens… mais ce n'était pas son problème.  
_- Je vais prendre congé, _fit Drek_. Il est inutile de continuer la conversation dans l'état actuel des choses. Je vous laisse à vos tourments.  
- Un de mes fidèles vous conduira dans vos quartiers. Votre voyage était long et fatigant. Nous nous reverrons demain. Au revoir, officier_.  
Drek exécuta le même signe de tête, alors qu'il rencontrait le Premier ministre pour la première fois et prit congé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa chambre ou plutôt sa suite, située dans une tour qui dominait la cité. Les Kaminiens avaient une belle idée de l'accueil. Le lit était grand, conçu pour un humain et drapé d'un tissu fin et soyeux de couleur bleu. Une table faite dans un matériau qui ressemblait à du verre et du plastique à la fois, ornait le centre de la suite. Plusieurs chaises du même matériau l'entouraient. En plusieurs endroits, des fauteuils du plus grand confort attendaient qu'on veuille bien les essayer. Le sol beige était moquetté et les murs capitonnés absorbaient tous les bruits. Mais Drek n'y prêtait aucune attention, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Taun We. Il marcha de long en large dans la pièce, comme un fauve en cage. Taun We... que ressentirait-il au plus profond de lui si un membre de sa famille partageait le même sort que l'infortuné frère de Taun We ? Une haine immense, mêlée d'un désespoir sans bornes, une douleur sourde et profonde qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Soudain, l'officier su ce qu'il voulait : retrouver Taun We. Il enclencha un intercom et se renseigna pour savoir ou il pouvait trouver l'assistante du Premier ministre. Pour son malheur, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. L'officier quitta sa suite et déambula dans la cité, cherchant les endroits discrets et calmes ou un être débordant de douleur pouvait déverser son trop plein de larmes sans remords. C'est quand il aperçut des enfants Kaminiens jouer sous la pluie battante qu'il eut l'intuition de chercher à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour lui, les coursives extérieures étaient rares, outre les plates formes d'atterrissage. Il retrouva vite Taun We, sur une sorte de promontoire qui dominait la navette avec laquelle il était venu sur Kamino.

_- Taun We..._  
Elle ne se retourna même pas, ayant reconnu le timbre de voix de Drek.  
_- Je n'ai besoin de personne, officier.  
- Je le sais, vous êtes courageuse. Appelez-moi Drek...  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Drek. Gardez-la pour vous et pour ceux qui en ont besoin. C'est Lama Su qui vous a demandé de venir ?  
- Personne ne me dicte ma propre conduite, Taun We. J'espérais être d'un quelconque soutien. Votre douleur me touche, Taun We.  
- C'est gentil, Drek.  
- Traduction : je peux rester ?  
- Oui... si vous voulez.  
- Alors je reste avec vous.  
- Dites-moi, je m'imaginai les officiers de l'Empire froids et dénués de sentiments. Vous êtes différents des autres, Drek._  
L'officier sourit.  
_- Je ne suis pas un monstre sans pitié, voulez-vous dire ?  
- Je ne voulais pas dire ça !_  
Drek s'assit à coté de Taun We. La pluie tombante salissait son bel uniforme et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Il n'avait plus fière allure, mais il s'en moquait. Ce qui l'importunait n'importunait pas les Kaminiens, visiblement. Drek pensa que c'était tout à fait normal pour un peuple qui venait du fond des mers et pour qui l'eau représentait la vie. Masquant sa gêne, l'officier continua de parler.  
_- Vous aimiez votre frère..._  
Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.  
_- Bien sur. C'était plus qu'un frère pour moi. Avec le temps, nous étions devenus plus que des amis. Nous étions l'un pour l'autre le confident idéal...  
- Je suis tellement désolé.  
- Ne le soyez pas, Drek. La faute repose sur les quelques scientifiques responsables de cette horreur... et sur Lama Su.  
- Il a entériné la poursuite de l'expérience sur les Kaminiens, je suppose.  
- Oui.  
- Votre frère est mort, Taun We. Ce virus mutagène l'a tué et l'a transformé en quelque chose d'autre qui n'est plus votre frère. C'est dur à accepter, je sais, mais il faut que vous fassiez le deuil de votre frère... maintenant._  
La plaie était encore vive, il le savait. Avec le temps, elle se refermerait comme toutes les blessures. Touchée par le souvenir de son frère, Taun We éclata encore une fois en sanglots. Mais cette fois, Drek comptait bien la réconforter. Assis, la Kaminienne était légèrement plus grande que l'officier, mais sans démesure. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et, sous la pluie quasi éternelle de Kamino, il tenta d'atténuer sa terrible douleur...

Taun We était une jolie fille, non seulement pour les critères Kaminiens mais pour l'officier Drek aussi. Malgré la grande différence entre les deux races, il se sentait étrangement attiré par l'assistante du ministre. Il avait passé la nuit suivante à penser à elle. Le lendemain, très tôt, il quitta ses quartiers pour espérer rencontrer la Kaminienne à nouveau. Il n'eut même pas à chercher et la retrouva au même endroit que la veille. Il pleuvait encore, ce qui n'était pas chose rare sur cette planète au climat déplorable. Taun We avait la peau douce, étrangement brillante sous la pluie. Le bleu de sa peau s'irisait sous la lumière des éclairs. Drek était hypnotisé par les grands yeux noirs et expressifs de la Kaminienne. Ils étaient si vivants, si profonds... si beaux aussi, il était forcé de le constater. Les yeux de Taun We reflétaient son âme. Ils restèrent quelque temps à contempler les immenses vagues qui se jetaient aux pieds de la cité, comme d'innombrables monstres qui rugissaient de ne pouvoir l'engloutir sous leur fureur. Sans qu'il fût nécessaire à Drek de faire autre chose, elle se sentit très vite en confiance. Taun We se confia à lui et ils parlèrent longtemps.

_- Vous êtes très jolie, Taun We_.  
L'officier était sincère.  
_- C'est gentil, _dit-elle en riant_. Vous n'êtes pas exigeant, je suis tellement différente de vous, Drek !  
- L'apparence ne signifie rien. Nous le savons tous les deux.  
- Je croyais que l'Empire considérait tous les non humains comme des êtres inférieurs, officier. Je me trompe, peut-être ?_  
Drek se tu un moment, ne sachant à l'évidence quoi répondre.  
_- Vous marquez un point, avoua Drek.  
- Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, je le sais. Vous êtes différent_.

Il soupira et détourna son regard des yeux de la Kaminienne. Elle disait vrai. Apparemment, elle en savait plus sur l'Empire que lui sur Kamino. Drek pensa avec regret qu'elle aurait fait un très bon agent de l'Ubiqtorat. Mieux connaître ses ennemis pour mieux les combattre, la doctrine éternelle. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne brise le silence magique qui s'était installé. Il était temps pour l'officier de prendre congé. Lama Su lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la matinée pour finaliser les tractations entre l'Empire et Kamino. Drek se força mentalement à laisser ses sentiments personnels de coté pour se concentrer sur la réussite de sa mission. L'Empereur avait les yeux sur lui. Il se leva.

_- Drek..._  
Etirant son bras long et fin, elle n'eut aucun mal pour saisir la main de l'officier qui commençait à s'éloigner.  
_- Merci, souffla-t-elle._  
Drek fut ému. Sa main trembla un fugitif instant dans celle de Taun We. Puis il se ressaisit et gagna l'intérieur de la cité, sans se retourner. Sur son passage, quelques Kaminiens se retournèrent, trouvant incongru qu'un officier de l'Empire puisse se promener dans une tenue si sale. Mais Drek n'avait que du mépris pour eux. Avant de rejoindre Lama Su, il fit un détour par la navette de classe Lambda et prit des nouvelles de son pilote. Il fut heureux d'avoir prévu des uniformes de rechange et quitta ses vêtements sales et humides. Quand il déambula à nouveau dans les couloirs de la cité, ses habitants se retournèrent encore, mais plus pour la même raison : Drek resplendissait.

_- Voilà notre offre et ce que nous en demandons._  
L'officier tendit au Premier ministre un dossier au sceau de l'Empereur, qui avait la décence d'être rédigé en Basic et dans la langue maternelle du Kaminien. Celui-ci sourit.  
_- Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour analyser votre offre_, demanda-t-il. _Cependant, soyez déjà certain que le coût d'une telle opération dépassera vos prévisions les plus ambitieuses_.  
_- Vous serez surpris de constater à quel point l'Empire se porte bien, alors_.  
De ses longs doigts, Lama Su feuilleta les quelques pages du dossier pendant que Drek finissait d'inspecter l'architecture de la pièce. Quelques minutes après, il observa attentivement le visage de son interlocuteur et ne fut pas surpris d'y lire de la surprise.  
_- Alors, ministre ?  
- Je… et bien… apparemment je m'étais trompé_, constata-t-il. _L'Empire est bien plus riche qu'il ne l'était à la mort de l'ancienne République.  
- La réponse financière vous convient-elle ?  
- Amplement. Il y a de quoi rajeunir notre parc informatique et génétique, motiver nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux et fédérer notre peuple derrière votre projet._  
_- J'en suis ravi.  
- Je lis avec surprise dans votre dossier des noms comme Tarquin, Bast… Je me doute de l'utilisation que vous ferez de ces clones, officier. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que de miser sur la qualité de vos officiers. Très judicieux. Très judicieux aussi le fait d'avoir à leur insu prélevé quelques-unes de leurs cellules.  
- Ceci ne vous regarde pas, Lama Su. Poursuivons : nous sommes donc d'accord sur la vitesse de maturation des clones ?_  
_- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour respecter le nouveau délai. Mais vous porterez la responsabilité de l'éventuelle instabilité et du rapide vieillissement de vos clones, officiers. Ceci est donc réglé pour moi.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lama Su, nous sommes confiants dans les prouesses techniques de votre peuple.  
- Merci_, répondit-il en abaissant sa tête.  
_- Une dernière chose, ne tentez plus d'expériences sur votre peuple comme vous l'avez fait par le passé. Par égard pour votre assistante et pour votre propre fierté._  
_- Ne nous donnez pas d'ordres, officier. Nous savons ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Et nous ferons toujours selon notre volonté._

Drek remit une dernière fois les choses en place. Il se leva brusquement et pointa un doigt vers le ministre en guise d'avertissement. Sa voix devint aussi dure que le plus dur des aciers de Géonosis et aussi froide que la plus froide des banquises gelées de Hoth.

_- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas bien appréhendé la situation, Lama Su. Il me suffit d'un seul claquement de doigt, un seul petit rapport de quelques lignes vers ma hiérarchie, pour que l'Empire s'intéresse à votre planète et à vos connaissances génétiques. Même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, Kamino est loin d'être inaccessible pour une flotte entière équipée d'hyper propulseurs de classe I et de super lasers capables de réduire en cendre vos misérables défenses. Vous serez le témoin de la déchéance de votre peuple car il sera brisé, anéanti, soumis, torturé et réduit en esclavage. Enfin, l'Empire s'emparera de vos connaissances. Vous êtes assez sage pour éviter tout ceci, j'en suis convaincu, Lama Su, alors montrez-vous plus prudent à l'avenir et cessez de me provoquer._

Drek mentait.

Kamino était bien trop loin pour une si grande opération. L'armée aurait été obligée de prévoir un plan de soutien, de ravitaillement et de logistique qu'elle n'était plus en mesure d'assumer. De plus, l'Empereur n'aurait jamais accepté d'envoyer si loin ne serait-ce qu'un petit détachement de ses forces. Les temps se montraient trop incertains et l'empire disposait de biens d'autres ressources. Mais tout cela, Lama Su n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, pensa Drek.

_- Je m'excuse de mon comportement, officier.  
- La suite seulement nous le prouvera, Lama Su.  
- Dois-je lancer le programme génétique dès aujourd'hui ?  
- Ce serait pour le mieux, en effet._  
Le Premier ministre appuya sur un bouton situé sur l'accoudoir gauche de son siège.  
_- Convoquez immédiatement dans mon cabinet les chefs généticiens de toutes les sections._  
Une voix grésillante osa émettre un jugement.  
- _Beaucoup de responsables généticiens sont absents, ou occupés. Faut-il tous les convoquer ? Ils mettront plusieurs heures à venir et n'apprécieront pas..._  
_- Cela suffit ! Restez au poste qui est le votre et obéissez maintenant !_  
Drek regarda le ministre, une flamme d'amusement dans les yeux.  
_- Le respect aveugle de la hiérarchie n'est pas le point fort de votre peuple, n'est-ce pas, Lama Su ? Faites attention, c'est dangereux._  
_- Dangereux pour votre Empire, qui s'étend sur toute la galaxie et a pour ambition de la dominer. Pas pour les Kaminiens. Il y a longtemps que la conquête de l'univers n'est plus une priorité pour nous. C'est pourquoi notre peuple s'est spécialisé dans la génétique... et y a excellé, ce qui explique votre présence aujourd'hui.  
- Vos paroles sont empruntes de bon sens._  
Drek consulta le bracelet métallique qu'il portait sur son poignet gauche.  
_- L'argent sera donc viré sur vos comptes une fois mon rapport transmis. Je reviendrais dans le temps imparti pour récupérer les premiers clones. Personne ne doit être au courant de notre tractation commerciale. Si cela devait s'ébruiter, nos soupçons se porteraient très vite sur vous, Lama Su, avez-vous compris ?_  
_- Très bien. Si c'est pour les rebelles que vous vous inquiétez, soyez assuré de la discrétion de notre peuple, comme le passé vous l'a déjà montré.  
- Parfait._

Il pleuvait... était-il encore la peine de le préciser ? sur Kamino. Les feux de balises de la navette de transport Lambda venaient de s'allumer, suivis de peu par le doux ronflement des moteurs subluminiques. Personne n'assistait au départ de l'officier, comme personne n'avait assisté à son arrivée, d'ailleurs. A part une ravissante Kaminienne à la peau douce et aux grands yeux noirs.

_- J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, Taun We.  
- Dans quelques mois, Drek.  
- Quelque chose me dit que vous allez me manquer.  
- Vous m'oublierez, à mon avis.  
- Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le coeur humain.  
- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre_.  
Drek lui sourit.  
- Comment se dit-on au revoir sur Kamino ?  
_- Faisons plutôt ça à la manière humaine, vous risqueriez d'être déçu.  
- Approchez-vous, Taun We._  
Celle-ci s'approcha avec grâce et Drek lui fit un baiser sur la joue.  
_- Au revoir, officier.  
- A bientôt, charmante Kaminienne._

Il rejoignit la navette et ne se retourna pas. La passerelle se rétracta et rejoignit sa position initiale. Les feux de position clignotèrent et la navette s'éleva lentement vers le ciel ombragé. Ses deux ailes latérales se déplièrent pour lui permettre d'atteindre sa vitesse de croisière. Taun We se trouvait encore sur la baie d'atterrissage, seule, quand la navette s'arracha de l'orbite de Kamino. Les pensées de Drek se tournèrent vers l'Empereur et l'Ubiqtorat. Mentalement, il tenta de mettre au point l'ébauche du rapport qu'il allait transmettre à sa hiérarchie. Rapport très important pour l'empire et pour sa propre carrière. L'officier avait trouvé en Taun We un excellent moyen de surveiller le Premier ministre de Kamino. Au cas ou il aurait la mauvaise idée de jouer un tour aux impériaux, où même de jouer double jeu en offrant aux rebelles les mêmes services. Il fallait toujours se méfier, la terreur ne suffisait pas toujours. Taun We jouerait une excellente et involontaire espionne. La navette n'était toujours pas passée en hyperespace. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Drek s'en aperçut et décida d'aller aux nouvelles. Peut être qu'une avarie soudaine posait problème au pilote. La navette devrait peut-être retourner sur Kamino pour être vérifiée. L'officier sourit devant cette éventualité.

La porte du cockpit était verrouillée de l'intérieur.  
_- Pilote, que se passe-t-il ?_  
Devant l'absence d'une quelconque réponse, Drek tambourina sur la porte.  
_- Nom de... pilote ! Répondez !  
- Restez calme, officier, et tout ira bien._  
La voix était bien celle de son pilote, mais son intonation avait changé. Elle était devenue plus agressive et plus assurée.  
_- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas en route pour Coruscant ?  
- Coruscant est le dernier de vos soucis à présent, _ironisa l'autre  
Drek comprit aussitôt.  
- _Traître ! Vous êtes à la solde de la Rébellion ! Vous allez me livrer à eux !_  
_- Vous avez toujours été perspicace, officier. Asseyez-vous et attendez l'abordage du vaisseau rebelle, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous...  
- Pourriture de Républicain !_  
Drek sentit une vague de panique l'envahir et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture...

**Chapitre 2. L'invention de Marlek**

Rapidement et sans perdre de temps, Drek se dirigea vers la soute où il avait déposé son bagage. Après l'avoir fouillé avec un début de fébrilité, il attrapa le mystérieux bracelet. Il était un peu lourd et l'officier n'avait pas jugé utile de le mettre à son poignet. Il se remémora cette fameuse discussion avec son ami scientifique, quelques jours avant de partir en mission...

Marlek l'avait mandé dans son laboratoire et attentait avec impatience son arrivée. Il avait conçu un tout nouvel instrument spécialement pour la mission de son ami officier. Son laboratoire était situé dans les sous-sols de l'Ubiqtorat, évidemment. C'est là qu'il pouvait disposer de l'espace comme il l'entendait car il y en avait à foison. Il avait agencé plusieurs salles annexes et une grande, immense salle centrale où il menait ses expériences les plus importantes pour l'Empire. Il y régnait en permanence une odeur indéfinissable, celle de produits chimique mélangés avec des odeurs d'huiles. L'antre de Marlek recelait autant de trouvailles biochimiques que de mécaniques en tout genre : robots, engins, accessoires divers... une chambre de grand enfant !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Marlek dévoilait le curieux appareil.

_- A quoi sert cet objet étrange ?_ demanda l'officier.

Marlek lui sourit, hochant la tête avec un air condescendant. Décidément, pensa-t-il, tout ce qui ne touchait pas à l'art des belles paroles le laissait indifférent.

_- Attends, laisse-moi deviner... un piège à jeunes et jolies humaines ?  
- Tsss... c'est un émetteur d'urgence, assez spécial, je l'avoue.  
- En quoi est-il différent des autres ?  
- Il fonctionne dans l'espace.  
_  
Marlek avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Pour lui, c'était l'enfance même de l'art et il acceptait difficilement que les autres comprennent moins facilement. Il lui arrivait souvent de devoir répéter les choses, voir de les rendre plus simple, ce qui lui était insupportable car la science ne devait pas être simplifiée. Plus simple, moins efficace, c'était presque un blasphème. Les scientifiques étaient des incompris !

_- Dans l'espace ? Allons donc, Marlek, tu veux me faire croire que cette petite chose dispose de la puissance nécessaire pour envoyer des ondes à travers l'espace ?  
- Non, en plein espace, à part les moyens de communication traditionnels, on ne peut encore rien faire.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors cette petite chose s'utilise près d'une planète.  
- Pour attirer tous les Impériaux du secteur et dévoiler les plans de l'Empereur au grand jour ?  
- Sceptique, Drek, comme toujours, attends que je t'explique._

L'officier afficha une moue interrogative pendant qu'il tripotait l'objet en question, le soupesant et le retournant dans tous les sens, pour en saisir la signification cachée.

_- Tu n'imagines pas les heures que j'ai passé sur la conception de ce bidule. Au début, c'était relativement amusant. Mais le plus complexe fut de réduire un transducteur à annulation de masse. Imagine ! J'ai réussi grâce à un nouveau composé que j'ai mis dans la bobine de supraconducteurs..._

Drek cilla des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de les fermer d'un air dépité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer quelque chose à son vieil ami.

_- Je sais, tu ne comprends rien. Je vais faire plus simple, ça te va ?_

L'officier hocha la tête, conscient qu'il touchait là aux limites de ses connaissances. Mais aucune connaissance n'était parfaite et Drek avait des priorités, dans lesquelles ne se retrouvait ni l'électronique avancé ni la physique quantique. Plutôt les sciences humaines, études comportementales et histoire de la galaxie.

_- Comme je te disais, cet émetteur s'utilise aux environs d'une planète ou, note bien, d'une quelconque installation disposant d'une balise de communication faisant partie de la matrice à liaisons hyper spatiales de type S , en bref de l'ancien holoréseau de la république._

Drek rassembla ses maigres connaissances, mais il connaissait l'histoire de la défunte république. Il avait aussi longuement étudié la naissance et le développement de son archaïque réseau de communication.

_- Tu veux dire... ?  
- ... que cet émetteur envoie son signal de détresse directement au centre Ubiqtorateur le plus proche, en utilisant un code prioritaire et crypté et se servant des relais de communication les plus proches. Tu vois, il fallait y penser !_ s'exclama Marlek.  
_- Très ingénieux, ton bidule... c'est un concept purement Ubiqtorien ! Je ne pense pas avoir à m'en servir, cependant, mais je te remercie de penser à ma sécurité... avant de penser à une certaine cave !  
- J'espère aussi, mais je préfère être prudent. En ce qui concerne la cave, je poursuis mes expériences sur la synthèse de notre vin, mais c'est complexe. Il va me falloir des crédits supplémentaires pour quelques équipements dont je te passe la description, si tu peux t'en occuper.  
- Je contacterai les services financiers dès que je rentrerai de mission._

Marlek hésita avant de lâcher d'un air faussement désintéressé :

_- Et surtout… fais attention à toi.  
_

L'officier se retourna vers son ami et lui lança un large sourire moqueur.

_- Hé... _(il marqua une pause)_. C'est moi !_

Mais Marlek s'en était déjà retourné au monde qui était le sien, celui des formules scientifiques abstraites, des réactions chimiques imprévisibles et des bidouillages électromécaniques improbables. L'officier Drek contempla longuement le gadget de son ami et le mit négligemment dans sa poche…

**Chapitre 3. Ben Yardis**

Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en servir, pas dans ces circonstances !

L'officier alluma le transmetteur et y tapa une série incompréhensible de chiffres. Une petite diode rouge se mit à clignoter tandis que l'indicateur de transmission se remplissait. Tout d'un coup, Drek sentit une monté de puissance dans les moteurs de la navette : ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer en hyper espace. Et ce maudit émetteur qui n'émettait pas. Drek pesta tout haut. Soudain, les parois métalliques tremblèrent autour de lui de façon imperceptible. L'hyper propulsion venait d'être activée au grand dam de l'officier. Rempli d'espoir, il jeta un regard sur le bracelet : la diode était passée verte ! Enfin !

L'instant d'avant, la navette de classe Lambda dérivait dans le vide de l'espace, à quelques encablures de l'énigmatique planète Kamino. L'instant d'après, elle s'était évanouie, comme absorbée par un vortex invisible et affamé, vers une destination inconnue. Tout aussi invisible, une infime déformation moléculaire, le signal d'urgence émit par Drek, se propagea en quelques microsecondes vers la planète océan, où il fut capté par un récepteur Kaminien de grande puissance. Sans que l'opérateur s'en rende compte, c'était après tout le but cherché, l'onde coda un envoi de priorité principale et un émetteur quelque part sur la planète se déplaça de quelques millimètres, à l'insu de tous, pointant son dard électronique vers la planète des planètes, le Centre Impérial. Aussitôt, un flux invisible de tachions en sortit et se projeta à travers l'espace à une vitesse subliminale. Le courageux petit flux, inqualifiable et inquantifiable, traversa bien des périples, bravant des tempêtes électromagnétiques, transperçant des novas, des pulsars et autres joyeusetés avec la même efficacité. Un instant, il douta même de pouvoir accomplir sa mission car un puissant trou noir se dressait sur sa route. Il resta de marbre, malgré le chant des sirènes qui provenait du coeur du puit sans fond. La matière, l'antimatière et même la lumière tombaient sous son charme destructeur, plongeant dans l'abysse ultime, vers une destinée sombre et inconnue. Mais rien ne réussit à perturber notre rapide petit flux qui le traversa sans même s'en apercevoir. Quelques heures standards plus tard, fatigué, il atteignait le récepteur principal de l'Ubiqtorat sur Coruscant, une énorme parabole d'acier qui dressait sa masse au-dessus de la circulation dense des véhicules en tout genre. Le message transmis, notre petit flux s'éteignit, goûtant à un repos mérité et éternel...

Un bip retentit dans la petite pièce. L'agente préposée aux transmissions s'activa tout d'un coup. Elle se leva énergiquement de son petit bureau glacé pour se diriger à travers les immenses couloirs de l'Ubiqtorat, vers le bureau de l'acharnée et travailleuse Superviseur. L'agent, qui était une agente et dont les courbes étaient magnifiquement mises en valeur par son uniforme, tapa discrètement à la porte du bureau. Une voix féminine mais très autoritaire lui demanda de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Malgré l'heure tardive, la vue de Coruscant était toujours aussi surprenante, belle et grandiose. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et transmis oralement, toujours aussi efficacement, le message au Superviseur Jasba Ven. Puis elle tendit un petit morceau de papier crypté. Au fur et à mesure que la série de code se déchiffrait sous le regard du Superviseur, son visage se métamorphosait. Il devint triste et soucieux, prenant d'un coup plusieurs années. Jasba regarda dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence la préposée aux transmissions se permit d'intervenir.  
_- Voulez-vous autre chose ?  
- Non... merci... vous pouvez disposer._  
Elle salua réglementairement et sortit de la pièce. Le superviseur ne répondit même pas, trop préoccupée par l'événement. Tout d'un coup, elle décrocha le visiophone interne de l'Ubiqtorat, d'une étrange couleur violette et composa plusieurs numéros. Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps...

Ben Yardis était un tout jeune produit de l'Académie, où il avait obtenu une très bonne mention, ainsi que son grade tant convoité d'officier. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour Helena, sa défunte fiancée, morte il y a quelques années dans un terrible accident. Au fil du temps, Ben avait réussi à chasser de son esprit torturé les images de son bonheur disparu. Il se concentrait plus facilement sur son travail, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre plus sérieux et plus efficace sur les champs de bataille. Sorti de l'Académie, le jeune Ben Yardis avait incorporé le prestigieux Escadron Ender, suite à ses états de service. Formation d'élite utilisée dans le dénouement de situations critiques, bien équipée et recrutant la crème des officiers, l'Escadron Ender était connu à travers toute la galaxie, mais bien peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la couleur de leurs uniformes, tellement ses interventions restaient discrètes et efficaces. Ben y avait rapidement fait ses preuves et du jeune officier sortit de l'école, il était devenu un maillon important de l'Escadron. Ses conseils étaient reconnus et écoutés.  
Leur locaux se trouvaient sur Coruscant, du moins leur quartier général. Mais pour préserver l'anonymat de ses membres et la discrétion de ses opérations, leur QG arborait la façade d'une entreprise relativement peu connue et qui n'intéressait personne. Quiconque aurait fouillé un tant soit peu dans les dossiers et les comptes de l'entreprise se serait aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Pas d'activité visible, pas de transactions, pas de listing du personnel, jamais aucune lumière de l'extérieur, des recettes et des dépenses inexistantes... mais personne ne se souciait d'une entreprise comme celle-ci et c'était exactement l'effet escompté. De plus, aucun des soldats de l'Escadron ne devait être reconnu. Dès l'incorporation, les dossiers des candidats étaient tous effacés et remplacés par d'autres. Leurs vies étaient maintenant confidentielles et l'Empire pouvait en disposer comme bon lui semblait. Quand Ben pénétra la première fois dans les locaux, il fut agréablement surpris. Malgré les apparences, les locaux du QG étaient flambant neuf et techniquement très à la pointe du progrès.

Au milieu d'une matinée comme tant d'autres, Ben se trouvait en train de faire du sport dans la salle de musculation. Une condition physique rigoureuse leur était demandée pour mener à bien les missions parfois éprouvantes qu'ils avaient à accomplir. La journée était régulièrement divisée en trois parties : entraînement physique, cours et théorie, pratique et simulations. Les recrues n'avaient que peu de temps libre et même quand ils en disposaient, ils le mettaient à profit pour réviser et s'entraîner. Au bout de quelques mois d'un pareil rythme, il était courant que les jeunes recrues ne se reconnaissent plus dans un miroir ! Ben était en train de travailler sa vitesse de frappe sur une cible mobile quand une alarme discrète retentit dans le bâtiment. Il ne l'entendit pas de suite. C'est une petite lumière rouge clignotante qui attira son attention. La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître son ami Berek.

_- C'est l'alarme, Ben !_ claironna-t-il.

Ben acquiesça. Il désactiva le dispositif d'entraînement et essuya rapidement la sueur de son visage. Il enfila à la hâte son uniforme, un treillis facile à mettre et se lança en courant dans les couloirs. Il arriva en même temps que les autres en salle de briefing. La pièce était grande et confortable et une table imposante trônait en son milieu. Quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, un émetteur holographique projetait en son centre les informations importantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général Merlouif arriva. Le briefing pu alors commencer.

_- Bonjour à tous_, entama-t-il.

Sa voix était grave, bourrue et sa moustache frémissait quand il parlait.

_- Voici les faits. A dix heures et trente-trois minutes, heure locale, l'Ubiqtorat recevait un appel de secours de l'un de ses agents en mission. Le signal provenait de Kamino, dans la bordure extérieure. Selon toutes vraisemblances, l'Agent Drek Svar vient d'être capturé par les forces rebelles. Les agents de cet organisme sont remarquablement bien formés pour résister aux interrogatoires, mais ils ne peuvent pas éternellement cacher ce qu'ils savent. C'est là que nous intervenons. Des questions ?_  
_- L'Ubiqtorat ne possède-t-il pas sa propre force d'intervention ?_ fit remarquer une recrue.  
_- C'est exact. Ils sont aussi capables que nous pour le sauver des griffes ennemies. Mais Drek Svar possède une trop grande valeur aux yeux de l'alliance rebelle. En ce moment même, les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat sont espionnés, peut-être de l'intérieur et très certainement de l'extérieur. Dès que l'Oméga Force se mettra en branle, ces maudits mouchards avertiront leur contact et il sera certainement impossible de retrouver l'agent. Ils le changeront de planète et de système autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que nous perdions sa trace. L'Ubiqtorat jouera le mort pour tromper la vigilance ennemie, pendant que nous préparerons notre intervention._  
_- Comment avons-nous localisé sa trace ?_  
_- Nous avons donc contacté Kamino. Et nous avons obtenu une entière coopération de leur part. Ils nous ont fourni les renseignements de leurs radars. Nous avons ainsi obtenu l'heure de passage en hyperespace de la navette, et quelques indices quant aux destinations possibles._

Le général reprit son souffle et aiguisa sa fine moustache.

_- Les ordinateurs viennent de calculer les trajectoires possibles et leur durée. Ils les ont comparé aux registres d'arrivées des différentes planètes et il y a de fortes présomptions pour que l'agent soit détenu sur Tatooine. C'est une planète trop éloignée de la juridiction impériale pour que les rebelles se sentent inquiétés. Mais à la moindre alerte, ils n'hésiteront pas à se déplacer autant de fois que nécessaire. Il y a d'autres présomptions sur d'autres planètes, mais les ordinateurs ne leur ont accordé qu'un pourcentage de chance minime. Cependant, certains d'entre vous iront sur ces planètes pour préparer une éventuelle intervention. Le gros de l'Escadron Ender se rendra sur Tatooine, nous n'avons pas alerté la garnison locale pour ne pas alerter les rebelles. Certains de nos agents sont déjà en place sur la planète et entament les premières investigations dans la plus extrême discrétion. Nous allons mettre à profit notre avantage, soldats !_

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se détacha, sortant de l'obscurité.

_- Prenez place parmi nous, Lieutenant Emon Kalem._

Le général se tourna vers les membres de l'Escadron Ender.

_- Je vous présente le directeur de la célèbre force Oméga, de l'Ubiqtorat. Sur demande de leur part, nous avons accepté qu'il participe activement à la préparation et au déroulement de notre intervention. Je suis certain que ses conseils nous serons utiles dans notre recherche de perfection._  
_- C'est trop d'honneur, Général. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre._

Emon était un fin et grand gaillard, mais on distinguait sous sa combinaison treillis une musculature développée. Son visage tirait vers l'ovale et ses yeux brillaient de confiance et de sagesse.

_- J'avais fini de leur expliquer ce que nous savons déjà tout deux._

Il regarda le bracelet à son poignet et reprit la parole.

_- P'tits gars, préparez votre barda, embarquement dans 17 minutes pour les navettes en partance pour l'Errinic. Nous achèverons le briefing pendant le voyage. Exécution._

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les soldats se trouvaient rangés devant l'embarcadère n°18, où plusieurs navettes Lambda les attendaient. Quand la voûte nuageuse de Coruscant s'effaça, remplacée par la voûte céleste, un spectacle magnifique s'offrit à leurs yeux : le resplendissant et phénoménal Errinic. Ce dernier orbitait avec une grâce imposante autour du Centre Impérial, symbole vivant de la force inébranlable de l'Empire. Il en avait connu des batailles, dont une majorité de victoires écrasantes. Tous avaient hâte de voir de l'intérieur cette splendeur qui, de nombreuses fois, avait fait briller l'honneur de l'Empire en remportant des batailles perdues d'avance. Leurs navettes furent lentement tractées et entraînées dans un des nombreux hangars du stardestroyer. La procédure dura quelques minutes, que Ben utilisa pour connaître un peu plus le membre de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Directeur de l'Oméga Force, c'est ça ?_ interrogea-t-il.

Emon était assis à coté de lui et il tourna la tête.

_- C'est ça... mais je trouve le terme un peu pompeux. Appelez-moi Emon, simplement.  
- Ca me va. Je suis Ben Yardis, enchanté.  
- J'ai lu votre dossier... brillante carrière, Ben.  
- Je pensais que mon dossier était de ces dossiers que peu de gens peuvent espérer lire ?  
- Il l'est. Disons que j'ai un haut niveau d'habilitation dans l'Ubiqtorat. Ceci explique cela.  
- En tout cas, merci.  
- De rien,_ répondit Emon sérieusement. _Vous êtes un officier prometteur et j'ai hâte de vous voir, votre escadron et vous, à l'oeuvre. Ca ne saurait tarder, je pense._  
_- Les rebelles sont d'ores et déjà cuits, et ce ne sera pas à cause du soleil de Tatooine !_

Ben s'esclaffa de bon coeur, Emon hocha la tête et d'autres qui suivaient leur conversation sourirent.

Quand la navette se fut immobilisée, la cloison s'effaça, libérant les hommes et leur matériel sur la baie d'embarquement. L'intérieur du vaisseau ressemblait à une vaste fourmilière. Tout y était organisé jusqu'au plus petit détail, et pourtant le premier sentiment qu'on en avait était celui d'une cohue générale. Des uniformes de toutes les teintes, des armures brillantes, des combinaisons fières et sombres, des robots de toutes les formes, tout n'était que mouvement et disparité. Une silhouette familière s'approcha : le général Merlouif les attendait déjà.

**Chapitre 4. Une séance d'interrogation à l'ancienne**

Drek reprit connaissance.  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait était l'irruption brutale des soldats rebelles dans la navette. Puis son esprit avait sombré dans un puit noir et profond. Des rayons paralysants, à n'en pas douter. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, l'officier se trouvait dans une petite pièce aux parois métalliques. Un néon diffusait une pâle clarté sur les murs sans âmes. Il se trouvait assis sur une chaise, les mains ligotées derrière le dos du dossier. On ne l'avait pas encore touché, ni maltraité. Pas encore, du moins. Il ne chercha même pas à se défaire de ses liens, se doutant que le noeud avait été fait avec efficacité. De toute façon, cela ne lui aurait servi à rien. Il se décontracta donc et attendit patiemment une visite prochaine. Quand il fut certain que la trotteuse dans sa tête venait d'effectuer son soixantième tour, il se prit à rire. Le petit jeu et la petite mise en scène étaient fort bien connus de l'agent Drek, qui l'avait appliqué à quelques reprises. C'était tellement prévisible. Classique. Faire mijoter le prisonnier à petit feu en lui faisant ressasser et ressasser sa situation. Situation qui n'était pas très plaisante pour l'officier, mais il n'allait pas leur donner ce plaisir. Certainement pas. Il s'étira et décida, contre toute attente, d'essayer de dormir. Sa tête pendait en arrière et ses jambes étaient allongées, ce n'était pas confortable mais il avait connu pire. Il chercha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil dans les premières minutes... et dans les suivantes, ce fut le sommeil qui le prit à l'improviste. Drek avait peu dormi ces dernières nuits et son corps avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour récupérer.

Il rêva. Combien d'heures Drek avait passé à dormir, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais il se rappelait très bien du personnage récurent qui était revenu dans chacun de ses rêves, comme un leitmotiv. Taun We. Cette... charmante ? Kaminienne dont il s'était rapproché au cours de sa mission. Au cours de ses rêves, elle arborait toujours la même tenue, magnifique et lumineuse. Son long cou penché sur lui, la conseillère lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort, de courage. A chaque fois qu'il voulait parler, elle lui intimait le silence en posant un doigt délicat sur les lèvres de l'officier. Elle lui caressa même les cheveux pendant un temps, apaisant ses craintes et ses doutes.

Après avoir été réveillé de la manière la plus brutale qui soit, une paire de gifles, Drek pouvait encore apercevoir la jolie Kaminienne qui lui susurrait que tout se passerait bien, qu'il devait avoir confiance. Il leva les yeux et détailla son interlocuteur... ou plutôt, son interlocutrice, car il s'agissait bien d'une rebelle de la gente féminine. Il fut terriblement surpris et cela devait se lire sur son visage.

_- Je vous étonne ?_ commença-t-elle d'une voix pas si froide. _Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de voir une femme diriger un interrogatoire, avouez-le. L'empire que vous servez reste un indécrottable ramassis de misogynes, en plus de leurs nombreux autres défauts._  
Drek se cantonna au mutisme.  
_- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? Ce n'est pas galant de votre part, officier.  
- J'ai tendance à oublier la galanterie quand je suis réveillé d'une si charmante façon._

Elle sourit et Drek l'observa avec minutie. Elle était très mignonne, et là encore, il fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver devant lui une femme, et encore moins une femme au physique si agréable. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux qui lui descendaient sur les épaules. Plusieurs mèches rebelles encadraient un visage doux et fin, tandis que deux petits yeux aux reflets émeraude l'épiaient et le jaugeaient. Si on ajoutait à cette description que la jeune femme possédait des courbes à rendre jalouse n'importe laquelle des mannequins de Coruscant, Drek aurait pu se croire au paradis. Une mallette disposée à coté d'elle, à moitié ouverte, laissait apparaître une gamme d'outils de tailles et de formes diverses destinés à la pratique séculaire de la torture raffinée. L'officier revint vite sur terre.

_- Oh !_ pouffa-t-elle. _Je suis certaine que vous avez aimé ça._  
_- Il va sans dire que je préfère être giflé par une créature aussi charmante que vous._  
Cette discussion commençait à l'amuser, finalement.  
_- Merci pour le compliment, officier. Vous voyez, vous redevenez galant.  
- Ne pas l'être serait un affront pour mon ego, même dans la situation actuelle._  
Elle lui envoya une dose non négligeable de phéromones sexuelles à travers le regard.  
_- Je connais pratiquement votre vie par coeur,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je n'en doute pas. Le contraire m'eut étonné. Mais votre misérable service de renseignements ne vous a communiqué que ce que l'Empire voulait que vous sachiez._  
Sa voix avait frôlé le dédain.  
_- Drek... ne le prenez pas comme çà, tout avait si bien commencé entre nous ! Vous venez de me vexer, vraiment. J'avais tellement envie de vous surprendre, vous m'avez coupé dans mon élan. Pourtant je sais des choses sur vous que même l'Ubiqtorat ignore. Vilain garçon. Pour la peine, je crois bien que je vais vous punir._

Elle farfouilla sa mallette et en sortit un bandeau d'une teinte violemment rougeâtre. D'une main experte, elle banda les yeux de l'officier, sans oublier de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa joue alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Drek en connaissait un bout sur l'art de déstabiliser. Mettre le prisonnier en situation d'anxiété en le privant du sens de la vue. Encore un classique des manuels sur la torture douce. Par contre le baiser, lui, n'était mentionné nulle part !

_- Vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne connais même pas le vôtre...  
- Pour vous, ce sera Elna, bel officier._  
Drek perçut le son d'outils qui s'entrechoquaient. La punition ?  
_- J'ai choisi un outil particulièrement classique que vous connaissez bien, officier. Mais je vous laisse la surprise de le découvrir, et aussi de découvrir sur quelle partie de votre corps j'en jouerai._  
_- Elna, s'il vous plait, vous savez bien que c'est inutile,_ constata Drek. _Je suis pratiquement conditionné pour subir ce genre de traitement tout en gardant le sourire ! Ce n'est pas..._

_  
_Une vive douleur sur sa cuisse gauche. Un jaillissement de souffrance puis plus rien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Drek douta de son conditionnement. Mais la douleur s'effaça comme par enchantement. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler. La douce voix d'Elna lui parvint.

_- Je sais, ça fait mal. Vous m'en voyez désolée.  
- J'en doute... mais ce n'est pas la question_, lui répondit une voix affaiblie.  
_- Effectivement, officier. Je vous sais extrêmement intelligent. Mettez-vous un instant à ma place... que feriez-vous pour obtenir ces précieux renseignements ?  
- Et bien, puisque nous parlons d'égal à égal, en ce qui concerne ce domaine tout du moins, j'emploierai en premier lieu le levier psychique car je ne suis pas un adepte des tortures physiques. Avec moins de douceur que vous, je dois bien l'admettre, je ne suis qu'un mâle.  
- Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Parlons donc de votre femme et de votre fille._

Drek s'en voulu de l'avoir mise sur la voie. Mais de toute façon, elle en serait venue là d'une manière ou d'une autre alors autant ne pas retarder une discussion qui devait inévitablement arriver.

_- Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire, _lâcha l'officier maladroitement.

- _Elle ? _intervint Elna_. De qui parlez-vous donc ? De votre tendre aimée ou de votre charmante fille ?_

_- Je me fiche de savoir comment vous avez obtenu cette information, mais laissez ma fille en dehors de ça !  
- Vous me décevez un peu. Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase et combien de fois l'avez-vous entendu également ? Je vous le demande..._  
_- Trop souvent, c'est vrai,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Les formalités étant échangées, à présent il est temps d'en venir au coeur même du sujet qui nous intéresse. N'est-ce pas, officier ? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me voir, aussi je vous ai lancé un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est loin de laisser les hommes... et les femmes !... indifférents. J'aurais presque envie de vous retirer ce bandeau pour que vous en profitiez._  
_- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point._

Comme un souffle, Elna détacha le morceau de tissu qui tomba sur les épaules de l'officier. Drek tomba sur deux yeux de braises qui le fixaient. Il détourna le regard sur sa cuisse meurtrie. Le tissu était encore intact et rien n'indiquait l'origine de la douleur. Brûlure par induction, peut-être. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les êtres qu'il aimait et qui l'attendaient sur Coruscant...

_- Je veux savoir comment vous avez appris pour ma fille et... ma femme. J'ai passé des années à cultiver le mystère qui les entoure et je voudrais bien savoir où j'ai failli._  
Elle lui envoya un petit sourire presque tendre.  
_- C'est vous qui me surprenez, officier. J'ai rencontré un tas d'hommes, je ne vous parlerai pas des femmes, célibataires ou mariés, jeunes ou vieux, vierges ou non, tendres ou machos... mais aucun ne possédait cette sensibilité qui affleure en vous dès que vous parlez de votre petite protégée. Vous feriez… vous faites ? un bon père de famille, droit et fidèle, et vous me plaisez. Si je n'étais pas si volage et frivole..._

Drek sentit la main d'Elna lui caresser la cuisse. A travers le tissu rugueux de son uniforme, il pouvait sentir combien elle était douce. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit l'image de cette créature, en face de lui, mais sans y parvenir complètement. La main hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha de son entrejambe. L'officier sursauta et ses cuisses tremblèrent. C'était loin d'être désagréable... c'était pire et il essaya tant bien que mal de focaliser son attention ailleurs… sur sa petite Daphné par exemple.

_- Voyons, officier... détendez-vous. Que vous importe de penser à autre chose qu'à moi en cet instant ? Tout est si loin et moi, je suis là, tout près de vous. Sentez-vous la chaleur qui brûle en moi ? Libérez celle qui brûle au fond de vous, laissez-vous aller, mon officier !_

Drek ferma les yeux mais ne pu effacer l'horrible et indécente vision d'Elna. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, elle était désirable mais c'était tout. Il n'allait pas laisser ses bas instincts primaires prendre le dessus. C'était un officier Impérial et il devait garder la dignité qui sied à tout officier.

_- Laissez-moi !_ eut-il le courage de crier.  
La main se retira et en même temps, le sourire sur le visage de la jolie rebelle.  
_- Vous n'êtes pas un homme !  
- Je suis l'officier Drek Svar, agent de l'Ubiqtorat en mission pour le compte de l'Empereur.  
- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

Sa voix s'était achevée sur une note des plus malsaines. Elle remit le bandeau sur les yeux de l'officier qui n'eut pas droit cette fois-ci au petit baiser. Le même bruit que tout à l'heure... Elna cherchait apparemment l'outil qui stimulerait le mieux ses pulsions sadiques.

- _Je vais prendre du plaisir à jouer avec vous, Drek. Et dans quelques heures, vous me supplierez de faire de vous ce que je désirerai, pourvu que la souffrance se taise. Mais il sera trop tard. Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi experte que vous dans le raffinement de la torture, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Dans quelques heures, vous ne serez plus le fier et pédant officier impérial, vous serez un morceau de chair sanguinolent et souffrant... vous serez ma chose à moi. Quand enfin, vous serez anéanti physiquement, je ferais en sorte de vous anéantir moralement en m'occupant de ce qu'il y a de plus sacré pour vous : votre petite Daphné, c'est ça ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point mon imagination perfide est constructive, quand j'ai devant moi un si bel étalon, prêt à assouvir mes petits fantasmes. Au travail, officier, au travail, nous avons des choses à faire !  
_  
Drek ne se rappelait plus quand la douleur avait commencé, ni même quand elle avait fini. Si même elle avait fini car il avait toujours profondément mal. Elna avait débuté les choses en douceur, si on peut dire. Des micros souffrances distribuées ça et là sur son corps nu. Car elle avait prit soin de le déshabiller complètement, lui enlevant toute dignité et profitant par la même occasion du spectacle de son corps. Drek n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Les supplications et les prières n'auraient rien donné, il le savait d'expérience. Et il était déterminé - avait-il jamais eu le moindre doute ? - à ne rien révéler de sa mission. Il était l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat et par la même, le bras de l'Empereur : il ne devait pas faillir. Plutôt couper le bras que de le voir corrompre, pourrir jusqu'à la moelle, infecté par cette vermine rebelle.  
Il avait toujours terriblement mal, il n'était même pas en état de dire si Elna était toujours dans la pièce, s'il était allongé ou encore attaché sur sa chaise. Il ne sentait de son corps que les milliards d'informations de douleur transmis par ses nerfs. Combien de temps la séance avait-elle duré ? Une heure, deux heures, dix heures ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Tout n'avait été qu'un déferlement de souffrance, une montée en puissance progressive de la torture jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle à la mort. Oui, il avait hurlé. Son corps avait hurlé. Mais son âme, bien trempée par des années d'éducation, n'était toujours pas prête à se livrer aux rebelles. Après les micros souffrances, Elna était passée aux coupures insidieuses, aux endroits où celles-ci irradiaient le plus la douleur, les muqueuses n'étant pas en reste, ainsi que les parties génitales. Le pire dans tout ça était de ne pas savoir sur quelle partie du corps la prochaine plaie naîtrait. Mais le fait d'avoir déjà administré ce genre de douleur ; oui Drek l'avait déjà pratiqué de nombreuses fois ; le rendait plus fort pour la supporter. Ce qui le différenciait des autres prisonniers. La bouche emplie de sang et sa langue hurlant son tourment, Drek eut droit à un court répit.

_- Vous êtes un bel homme et c'est plaisir à vous voir souffrir, officier. Je tenais à vous le dire.  
- Je... ne dirais rien... c'est inutile,_ articula-t-il la bouche en feu.  
_- Je le sais bien. Je n'essaye même pas de soutirer les informations que vous détenez. Ce serait pure perte pour le moment. Vous êtes au-dessus de la souffrance physique, mais peut-être pas au-dessus de la souffrance morale. Et je compte bien tout savoir tôt ou tard._  
_- Alors... pourquoi ?_  
_- Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas professionnel. Cette perte de temps n'est pas digne de moi, mais j'y prends un tel plaisir. C'est malheureux que vous n'en preniez pas, vous, mais soyez assurée que je m'amuse._  
_- J'aime assez ce que vous faites, Elna,_ ironisa-t-il. _Non, vraiment... Je n'y mets pas moi-même un tel art de la sophistication, mais j'admire votre façon de procéder, votre mise en scène, vos gestes sensuels et si... douloureux. Nous pourrions un jour mettre en commun nos connaissances, nous y gagnerons certainement tous les deux. Qu'en dites vous ?_

_  
_Elna rit de bon cœur.  
_- Je vois que vous avez toujours le sens de l'humour. Vous me plaisez de plus en plus.  
- A votre service, ma jolie rebelle.  
- Bien, ne perdons plus de temps et passons au degré supérieur, alors !_

Le degré supérieur était le préféré d'Elna. Sans la voir, il pouvait distinguer les petits cris jouissifs qu'elle poussait à chacun de ses hurlements. L'extraction d'ongle était un jeu qu'elle maniait avec merveille. Rapide et précise, elle les faisait sauter avec dextérité, comme si elle pratiquait depuis sa naissance. Mais la souffrance qui accompagnait chaque arrachage était tout sauf rapide. Une espèce de douleur sourde mais tellement forte que Drek en versait des larmes. Il ne bougeait même pas ses doigts, sachant qu'il ne faisait que retarder la douleur et qu'il valait mieux l'affronter plutôt que la fuir. Quand Elna passa à la souffrance par induction nerveuse, au niveau de son mâle attribut, il voulu s'évanouir mais son mental était si fort qu'il encaissa la douleur plutôt que de l'éviter. Il avait versé tant de larmes qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore en avoir. Cette douleur était multipliée par cette sensation de déshonneur, d'avilissement qu'il ressentait alors que son organe bondissait comme un pantin désarticulé sous les inductions nerveuses. Et la nature étant ce qu'elle était et par un bizarre mécanisme chimique, celui-ci se durcissait au fur et à mesure que l'officier rugissait. Il y eut une seconde pause mais il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.  
_- Un peu diminué… humilié peut-être… même pas ?_interrogea Elna.  
Il mit de longues minutes à récupérer ses esprits, avant qu'il ne perçoive à nouveau la voix de la rebelle.  
_- Un vrai régal... cracha-t-il avec dédain.  
- Je savais que vous aimeriez._

Il sentit une poigne enserrer son « instrument » tout droit dressé. La main chaude d'Elna commença à serrer, comprimant veines et artères jusqu'à ce que le membre se mette à violacer. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair jusqu'au sang, lentement et tendrement. Cette situation lui était plus qu'insupportable mais pour une fois, il se taisait, conscient que gâcher le plaisir de la rebelle ne lui causerait que des problèmes supplémentaires.

_- Je n'ai pas voulu lui causer trop de dommages, _entama-t-elle_. Je suis certain que tôt où tard, de votre plein gré, vous vous en servirez pour assouvir mon désir. Quand je posséderai enfin votre âme et votre corps, complètement et sans rémission. Nous passerons du bon temps, Drek, je m'en réjouis déjà._  
La pression sur son appendice se relâcha et les sensations commencèrent à revenir comme la marée recouvre son territoire. La sale petite garce, pensa-t-il. Ses lèvres étaient sèches mais il continua de parler.  
_- J'ai hâte... d'y être. Ne peut-on pas... accélérer les choses ?_  
Sa voix était hachée par ses halètements tourmentés.  
_- Vous ne savourez pas assez l'instant présent, officier. Moi si._  
_- Désolé de montrer... autant d'empressement, Elna... mais je suis assez pressé, une mission de la plus haute importance m'attend... pour le compte de l'Empereur... je ne voudrais pas me mettre en retard !_  
_- Je ne vois pas le temps passer avec vous, Drek. Vous êtes un amour. M'en direz vous plus sur votre mission ou resterez-vous borné comme un Bantha ? Notez que cela ne me gêne pas, car je finirai par le savoir. C'était simplement histoire de pimenter notre conversation._  
_- Vous êtes bien... rapide, jolie rebelle. Nous en sommes... à peine aux préliminaires._  
Elle fit une petite moue de mépris.  
_- Excusez-moi, Drek. Continuons donc !_

Il sentit des électrodes se poser sur ses tempes. Le matériel lourd. Si elles étaient aussi perfectionnées que celle conçues par l'Empire, l'officier savait qu'il avait du mouron à se faire. Mais dans l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, plus rien ne lui importait, ni la vie, ni la mort, ni rien du tout. Sauf une seule et unique chose : ne rien révéler. Qu'était sa vie ? Rien. Qu'était l'Empire ? Tout. Il ne fallait pas sacrifier l'Empire pour un individu, aussi précieux soit-il. Il aurait bien tenté le grand plongeon dans le gouffre dont on ne revient pas, mais les rebelles avaient prit soin de retirer sa fausse dent remplie de cyanure. Pourtant, Marlek l'avait assemblé avec le plus grand soin, à partir de matériaux indétectables de la plus haute technologie. Elle devait passer inaperçue sur tous les types de scans et de filtres, et assurer aux membres de l'Ubiqtorat de pouvoir choisir la fin de leur choix en cas de capture. Il fallait croire que la technologie rebelle était bien avancée. Drek ne cessait de dire qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la menace terroriste. Il avait maintenant la preuve flagrante de son raisonnement, et ce depuis toujours. L'Empire avait sans doute du matériel de pointe, mais cette gangrène réussissait toujours à s'en procurer une partie, par quelque moyen détourné que ce soit. Il fallait compter avec ça maintenant.

Un déclic coupa le fil de sa pensée et quelques secondes après, son cerveau sembla exploser. Une douleur aiguë et inhumaine, pire que si une lame traversait et retraversait son cerveau sans s'arrêter. Il poussa un hurlement si fort qu'Elna en fut presque effrayée. Presque. Elle sourit et entreprit de monter le niveau d'intensité de l'appareil. Cette fois-ci, Drek pu différencier avec une précision inouïe l'explosion de chacune des cellules de son cerveau. Elles ne semblaient pas exploser toutes ensemble, non, toutes crevaient comme des bulles qui remontent à la surface d'un verre de champagne (Corellien, cela dit), les unes après les autres et cet effet démultipliait la torture par un million. Quand ses poumons se furent vidés de tout leur oxygène, l'officier se surprit à hurler encore. Son mental était à bout, mais le temps était loin encore ou il révélerait les sombres complots de l'Empereur. Le petit manège de la rebelle dura un temps indéterminé mais dans sa souffrance proche de la folie, Drek constata qu'il durait bien plus longtemps que les précédents jeux. Son corps lui faisait hurler des mots qu'il n'aurait pas prononcé en temps normal : des supplications implorant la pitié. La pitié était un sentiment qui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps à travers l'univers. Et il savait en son âme et conscience que cela ne servait à rien et ne faisait qu'accroître le sadisme du tortionnaire. Elna avait encore augmenté l'appareil d'un cran et cette fois ci, le corps de l'officier jugea que trop, c'était trop, et il sombra dans un profond coma...

Il était allongé, semble-t-il. A même sur le sol, ou alors dans un lit très dur, et froid comme la mort. Le bandeau était toujours sur ses yeux. Ses coupures lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il ne sentait rien sur sa peau, soit qu'elle était devenue totalement insensible, soit qu'on l'avait entre temps revêtu d'habits ou d'une couverture. Il tendit ce qui lui restait d'oreilles et analysa la pièce. Il n'eu aucune difficulté à localiser la respiration d'une seconde personne, non loin de lui. Selon toute probabilité, c'était Elna. C'était elle qui s'occupait de son cas... mais il n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir une autre personne, plus compréhensive, plus amicale, prête à l'écouter et à l'aider, selon la vieille méthode de la dualité de personnalité. Un bourreau cruel et sadique et son opposé, dont le but était de soutirer la confiance du prisonnier. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_- Bonjour, officier._

Elna.

Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas changer son interlocutrice. D'un coté parce que l'officier aimait bien la jolie rebelle, de l'autre parce que de toute façon, il connaissait bien le procédé et n'aurait pas craqué pour autant. Il se releva tout doucement et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'Elna accourre pour lui apporter son aide.

_- Attendez, Drek, je vais vous aider.  
- Non... souffla-t-il.  
- Comme vous voulez..._ répondit Elna, pour le moins vexée.  
_- Ce serait contraire aux règles de la galanterie et du savoir-vivre._

L'officier se força à sourire alors qu'il faisait des efforts désespérés pour se mettre d'aplomb. Ses jambes étaient faibles et refusaient d'exécuter correctement les ordres de son cerveau. Il se reprit à plusieurs fois, d'autant plus gauchement que ses yeux ne pouvaient rien voir. Une fois debout, ses jambes tremblèrent de plus belle et son corps oscilla vers l'avant de façon dangereuse. Un afflux trop rapide de sang dans le crâne lui fit soudain tourner la tête et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Son corps s'effondra comme une masse devenue soudain inerte et sans vie. Il bascula de tout son poids en avant... et fut rattrapé de justesse par la rebelle. Elle encaissa le choc sans broncher et enserra le torse de l'officier dans ses petits bras.

Une porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs soldats rebelles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, l'arme au poing.  
_- Un problème, mademoiselle ?_ s'enquit l'un d'eux.  
_- Aucun à part votre présence, retournez à votre poste.  
- Voulez-vous que nous vous aidions à...  
- Je vous ai donné un ordre !_ aboya-t-elle.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce était à nouveau redevenue le terrain de chasse d'Elna. Son terrain favori et elle comptait bientôt agrémenter son tableau de chasse avec la tête de l'officier Drek. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes dans mes bras._

L'officier avait reprit connaissance mais il était encore trop faible pour parler, encore moins pour bouger et tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte féminine. Son esprit n'était que chaos et à travers ce chaos, il percevait la douce voix de la rebelle. Cette dernière supportait toujours le poids de Drek sans ciller. Sa main droite glissa le long de son dos et vint caresser les cheveux de l'officier, tendrement.

_- La... la... ne dites rien._

Ses pupilles étaient closes et pourtant, il semblait deviner la silhouette de celle qui le tenait dans ses bras. Une charmante extra-terrestre à la peau bleuté et douce, au regard transperçant et généreux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, comme dans son rêve. C'était bon de se laisser aller, de se sentir en sécurité. Sa voix était douce et ses gestes si tendres. Drek aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement.

_- Taun We..._ souffla-t-il.  
Elna enregistra mentalement le nom pour de plus amples recherches, avant de répondre.  
_- Il n'y a pas de Taun We dans cette pièce. Il n'y a que votre amie et confidente, Elna._  
L'officier reçut une décharge en plein cœur. Si même son esprit commençait à le tromper... il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte mais ses muscles ne lui répondirent pas... il voulut pleurer.  
_- Lâchez-moi, implora-t-il._

_- Ne faites pas l'enfant, si je vous lâche, vous allez tomber._

Arrivant au terme de ses forces, Elna l'accompagna doucement au sol et l'adossa contre une des parois métalliques. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et s'assit à coté de lui, posant sa main délicate sur sa jambe gauche. Même là, elle était encore trop près de lui à son goût. Mais il n'avait plus la force de rien faire, juste de se laisser aller, sa tête appuyée contre le métal froid, dodelinant de gauche à droite d'un air las. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, mais il ne sentait plus le bandeau. Elna avait du le lui enlever en l'amenant par terre.

_- Votre fille est vraiment charmante, officier.  
- Nooon..._ accusa-t-il d'une voix flétrie.  
_- Elle est plutôt intelligente pour son âge._  
Les lèvres de Drek tremblèrent et il se mura dans le silence.  
_- Je n'ai pas encore d'enfants, mais si je devais avoir une fille, j'aimerai qu'elle lui ressemble, vraiment._  
Toujours rien.  
_- Votre fille danse divinement bien, en tout cas. C'est une bonne idée que de l'avoir inscrite à ces cours._  
Le menton s'abaissa tristement.  
_- Je suis certaine qu'en grandissant, elle développera une profonde aversion pour votre exécrable empire. Qui sait si elle ne deviendra pas une grande rebelle, un jour. Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive, en tout cas. Elle le mérite. Quand son père et sa mère auront disparu, la pauvre petite aura besoin de nouveaux repères. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle obtienne le meilleur des enseignements, basé sur la justice et l'amour de la liberté._  
C'en était trop pour le cœur gonflé de l'officier.  
_- Un beau jour... nous nous reverrons... que ce soit dans ce monde... ou dans l'autre, en enfer... je jure sur la tête de ceux qui me sont le plus chers ... de vous faire payer..._  
_- Des menaces... c'est si bas. Je ne vous ai encore rien fait !_ lança Elna d'une voix innocente. _Je suis certain qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger. Je vous propose un choix... votre protégée et son bonheur ou bien l'empire que vous servez aveuglément. Regardez, Drek... dans ma main._

_  
_Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et la lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes. Mais il distingua ce que la rebelle agitait devant ses yeux : une photo de sa fille. Elle avait été prise par un badaud sur la demande de l'officier, un beau jour de permission sur Coruscant. Drek tenait sa fille entre les bras. Ils souriaient car c'était un jour spécial pour Daphné. Elle avait obtenu un A+ à son examen de fin d'année pour les jeunesses impériales. Elle agitait le diplôme du bout de son petit bras. Elle irradiait la joie.

_- Vous avez fouillé chez moi !  
- Un tout petit peu. Nous n'avons rien dérangé, c'est promis. Tenez, prenez-la._

Elle manipula les bracelets qui entravaient ses mains. Ils s'ouvrèrent comme par enchantement, quelques secondes plus tard. Drek aurait-il eu la force, à ce moment, de sauter sur la rebelle pour tenter de la tuer ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé à son sort, ni à la donne du problème. La rébellion ferait toujours pression sur lui et sa famille pour qu'il trahisse. Il prit la photo de la main d'Elna et la serra contre son cœur, en ce lieu sinistre, c'est tout ce qui lui restait de Daphné...

_- Regardez bien cette photo, officier et répondez à ma question quand vous vous sentirez prêt. Votre allégeance pour l'Empire vaut-il plus à vos yeux que l'amour que vous portez à votre petite protégée ?_  
La voix était calme et posée, la rebelle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle continua.  
_- Je sais que votre première réponse, bornée, sera celle que je n'attends pas. Vous êtes conditionné pour me répondre ainsi. On vous a inculqué de force les préceptes de l'Ordre Nouveau et vous les recrachez par tous les pores de votre peau. Tout suinte l'Empire en vous. Mais je sais qu'au fond de vous, si je réussis à décrasser cette couche de stupidité et d'aveuglément qui caractérise tout bon officier, je trouverai l'homme qui placera sa famille bien avant la cause qu'il sert._  
Elle regarda l'officier dans les yeux, des yeux affaiblis mais toujours vivaces. Elle lui sourit avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Toute provocation, toute sexualité avait quitté sa voix.  
_- Prenez votre temps, Drek. Pour l'amour de Dieu, prenez votre temps. Laissez décanter ce que je viens de vous dire. Je vais vous faire transférer dans une cellule plus confortable et je reviendrai dans la soirée._  
Elle fit un signe devant la caméra située tout en haut de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux gardes de tout à l'heure vinrent prendre les ordres.  
_- Direction bloc de détention 3-A, soldats._

Ils précédèrent l'officier rebelle et son prisonnier à travers un dédale de couloirs qui formaient un inextricable labyrinthe, dont la majeure partie baignait dans l'obscurité. Il faisait froid et humide et Drek se douta qu'ils devaient se trouver dans les sous-sols... mais de quelle planète ? Il regarda de droite à gauche, comme méditant sur une folle entreprise mais son attitude n'échappa pas à la rebelle.

_- N'y pensez même pas. Ces couloirs ne mènent nulle part, et toutes les intersections sont codées. Dans la perspective où je ne réussirai pas à vous arrêter avant, ce dont je doute. Affaibli comme vous l'êtes, ce ne serait même pas drôle, vraiment.  
- On peut toujours essayer, Elna. Maintenant que mes deux mains sont libres, je ressens une nouvelle vigueur.  
- Même avec les mains libres, vous n'êtes pas une menace pour moi. Je suis désolée de douter de votre machisme viril et poilu, mais... vous n'avez aucune chance._  
_- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

D'un geste rapide, mais moins rapide qu'il n'aurait voulu, il s'empara de l'arme du rebelle devant lui. Elle était encore à son étui et n'était pas maintenue par l'attache réglementaire. Drek l'avait remarqué depuis un bon bout de chemin. Le soldat paierait cher cette négligence. Il appuya sur la gâchette.  
L'arme resta muette, au grand désarroi de l'officier.

_- Voyons, Drek... me croyez-vous vraiment si naïve ?_ lui dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air de reproche.  
Il lâcha l'arme qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique.  
_- Tout était prévu et je voulais me rendre compte de quelle reste de velléité vous disposiez. Apparemment, j'ai légèrement sous-estimé votre capacité physique. Je ne referais plus cette erreur dorénavant._  
L'officier serra ses poings et les leva à la hauteur de son visage.  
_- Il va falloir me passer sur le corps, maintenant._  
Elna soupira bruyamment en levant ses yeux au ciel.  
_- Vous voulez jouer ? Et bien nous jouerons... tous les deux._  
Elle fit signe aux deux soldats de s'écarter, ce qu'ils firent en maugréant quelque peu. Puis, fixant Drek droit dans les yeux, elle entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux.  
_- Laissez-moi quelques secondes, Drek... je suis toute à vous, mon chou.  
- La galanterie aura raison de nous, les hommes.  
- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui auraient attendu pour m'attaquer, comme vous faites.  
- Vous êtes prête ?_

Elna fit signe que oui. Si l'officier n'était pas trop sûr de venir à bout des deux soldats, il était au moins certain de se venger sur la jeune rebelle, un peu trop présomptueuse à son goût. Il se concentra sur chacun de ses muscles, les échauffant par de petites contractions.

_- Honneur à vous,_ commença Drek.

Elna ne tarda pas, elle envoya de la jambe avant un coup de pied frontal avec une violence et une rapidité inouïe. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'esquiver et cette attaque parfaite le décontenança. Il profita de l'élan de son coup de pied pour lui décocher une droite au niveau de la tête. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait au tour des soldats, avec un peu de chance. Son poing ne rencontra que du vide. La tête d'Elna avait disparue de son champ de vision. Mettant justement à profit son élan, elle avait enchaîné sur un coup de pied retourné avec une surprenante désinvolture. Celui-ci atteignit son but : le ventre de l'officier.  
Il y eut un bruit sec suivi d'un cri. Drek encaissa du mieux qu'il pu, c'est à dire mal car il ne s'y attendait pas. La rebelle aurait largement eu le temps de le finir, mais elle prit un malin plaisir à le laisser espérer. Quand la douleur se fut dissipée, il ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire amusé à Elna.

_- Vous êtes rapide pour une rebelle !  
- Allez, ne faites pas votre macho, vous savez que je suis plus forte que vous._  
_- Vous êtes forte, mais je doute que vous preniez le dessus sur moi._

Il envoya à son adversaire un coup de pied latéral puissant et rapide, qu'Elna vit arriver longtemps à l'avance. Elle absorba le choc de l'impact en se déplaçant sur le coté et saisit sa jambe, avant de le balayer au sol et de lui faire une clef de jambe. Les os grincèrent un peu et Drek frappa au sol de douleur.

_- C'est tout ce qu'on vous enseigne à l'Académie ?_

Honteux, l'officier se tu. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait rien dire car il gémissait de douleur. Elna lâcha sa prise et se remit en garde. Enervé, Drek se remit d'aplomb aussi vite qu'il le pu. Son corps commençait à lui obéir comme par le passé : avec perfection. Il enchaîna une série de rapides coups de poing et de pieds pour déborder la rebelle. Cette dernière para avec une précision remarquable chacun de ses coups. A la fin, elle contre-attaqua et Drek n'eut même pas le loisir de réagir. Elle le neutralisa au niveau des parties, comme elle aimait à le faire et enchaîna sur un coup de poing doublé au niveau du visage. L'officier vacilla sous les impacts et Elna le prit violemment à la gorge, avant de le plaquer avec une violence folle contre la paroi métallique. Elle enserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les gargouillements affolés de sa victime.

_- Echec et mat, Drek, fini de jouer maintenant._

Elna relâcha son étreinte et l'officier s'affala au sol. Elle fit signe aux soldats qui s'étaient écartés. L'un d'eux sortit une paire de bracelets métalliques et enserra ses poignets. Ils le relevèrent avec une délicatesse toute bourrue et le petit groupe se dirigea vers les quartiers de haute sécurité. Drek avait perdu, et ce sentiment d'échec lui était insupportable. Sa sortie d'école remontait à loin, et il était encore faible de l'interrogatoire, mais il aurait dû vaincre la rebelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être que le temps était venu de se remettre en question.  
Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il avait été conduit dans une petite pièce plus confortable que la précédente : une couche sommaire l'attendait et la luminosité était moins agressive. Les gardes et leur officier avaient disparus et il se retrouvait seul face à ses pensées. Mais celles-ci attendraient un peu. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit et s'effondra, l'obscurité bienfaisante ne tarda pas à recouvrir son âme fatiguée...

**Chapitre 5. Préparatifs**

Le Général était dans son élément et ses yeux s'animaient quand il parlait.

_- Vous avez sur cet écran la carte géophysique de Tatooine. Imprégnez-vous en. Comme vous le constatez, il n'y a que deux choses à la surface de cette maudite planète : du sable et... encore du sable. Le désert recouvre une grande partie de la planète, et les montagnes rocailleuses le reste. Si une intervention doit avoir lieu, il faut vous mettre en tête que les conditions ne seront pas optimums._

Un petit point rouge clignota sur la carte et le général effectua un zoom dessus.

_- Voilà Mos Esley, l'une des principales villes de cette planète de sauvages. Nous avons joué de chance sur ce coup-ci : une cellule rebelle a été mise sous surveillance il y a quelques semaines par des collaborateurs de l'Ubiqtorat. Et il s'avère que cette cellule s'est "excitée" justement dans le créneau horaire où l'officier Drek pourrait avoir atterrit sur Tatooine. C'est une chance, ça nous fait gagner du temps et des investigations. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont filé certains des terroristes, avec succès. Un avant-poste rebelle vient d'être découvert, quelque part au milieu du désert, bien dissimulé par la rocaille environnante. Il ne doit pas être le seul, évidemment, mais il y a de fortes chances que l'officier soit retenu là-bas... momentanément, du moins. L'avant-poste se situe en plein territoire Hutt et je présume que les rebelles doivent payer une taxe exorbitante pour profiter d'une couverture comme celle du seigneur du crime local. Tatooine est une planète aux moeurs assez libres, éloignée du joug impérial, mais elle n'en reste pas moins territoire de l'Empire. Nos ennemis ne prendront pas le risque d'y rester indéfiniment, avec leur précieuse capture. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, tout au plus, il sera transféré en toute sécurité vers une destination inconnue mais sûre, et nous aurons bien du mal à localiser et extraire l'officier, alors. Nous devons jouer la carte de la discrétion, absolument. C'est pour cela que les forces impériales locales n'ont pas été contactées. Je mettrai ma main au feu que la garnison impériale est infestée de rebelles et d'espions à la solde du crime organisé. L'Errinic est en simple mission de protection d'un convoi de ravitaillement, nous nous poserons sur Tatooine en toute discrétion. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont déjà tout préparé pour notre arrivée._

Il fit une pause, regardant ses soldats, avant de continuer.

_- Nous arriverons de nuit. Nous lancerons l'assaut à l'aube. C'est le meilleur moment pour surprendre totalement l'ennemi. Ceux qui ont veillé seront physiquement épuisés. Les autres, réveillés dans leur sommeil, seront mentalement inaptes à faire face à notre assaut efficace et impitoyable. N'ayez aucune pitié car eux n'en auront aucune. Ne pensez pas à faire de prisonniers, les mines de sel aux confins de l'Empire en regorgent déjà. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a toujours un ou deux rebelles qui jouent les morts. Nous pourrons toujours en retirer quelque chose... enfin par nous j'entends les services spécialisés de l'Ubiqtorat. D'ailleurs, j'attends en ce moment l'arrivée des clichés pris par leurs efficaces agents. Ca ne devrait plus tarder._

Un appareil à la droite du général émit un bip long et plusieurs courts. L'homme s'empressa d'appuyer sur plusieurs des touches de la console et la ville de Mos Esley s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une série de clichés. La base ennemie était moyennement grande, enclavée dans une passe montagneuse qui donnait sur un des plus grands déserts de la planète. Les photos étaient prises de très loin et, malgré un zoom maximum, on ne distinguait les formes qu'avec peine. Cependant, il faudrait bien s'en contenter. Le général resta pensif quelques instants avant de désigner une sorte de passe qui jaillissait d'un plateau, légèrement en hauteur des premiers toits de la base ennemie.

_- Si j'en juge par ce cliché, le meilleur moyen d'investir la base en toute efficacité est de passer par les hauteurs. Nous ne pouvons pas descendre en rappel, et cette petite corniche semble à première vue... impraticable. Les rebelles doivent le savoir, ils n'auraient pas installé leur base à cet endroit sinon. Elle ne semble pas garder. Nous aurons de grandes difficultés à la parcourir sans déclencher l'alerte. Je crains par-dessus tout les écroulements de pierres qui peuvent nous trahir. De plus, nous serons à découvert et visibles durant le temps que prendra notre descente, en espérant qu'elle soit rapide. Par contre, si nous arrivons à faire comme je dis, la victoire est assurée d'avance. Nous débarquerons par les toits et prendrons rapidement le contrôle de la base, en exterminant rapidement les moyens de communication et les ennemis qui se dresseront devant nous. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat estiment leur nombre autour de la cinquantaine. L'agent que nous recherchons devrait être facile à localiser une fois à l'intérieur._

Il stoppa et fit un tour de table, notant quelques expressions de réprobation.

_- Je sais que nous en sommes capables... nos entraînements quotidiens ne laisse plus aucune place au doute. Nous réussirons là ou les autres échoueront. Et même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre une fois sur place, nous en trouverions un. N'oubliez pas qui nous sommes ! Je ne suis pas idéaliste, ni même optimiste. Juste réaliste. J'ai vu les prouesses que chacun d'entre vous était capable. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, l'Agent Drek Svar est déjà libéré et je vois déjà les belles médailles qui brilleront sur vos uniformes._

Les expressions de désaveu disparurent très vite.

_- Bien, je veux que, durant le trajet vers Tatooine, vous preniez le maximum de repos possible. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour cette mission. Plus d'entraînement, donc, jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé avec cette mission de routine. Nous ferons un autre briefing avant de quitter le destroyer, quand nous serons proches de notre destination et avec de plus amples renseignements. A bientôt, soldats._

Ben déambulait à travers les coursives du super destroyer, désoeuvré. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de ne rien faire, et cela l'irritait. Les entraînements et les révisions lui prenaient tout son temps libre, c'est pour cela que tous les soldats du groupe d'élite faisaient preuve d'une efficacité totale. Toute leur vie, leurs actes, leur volonté étaient tournés vers l'accomplissement ultime, pour l'Empereur et pour l'Empire. Comme convenu, Ben retrouva son ami Berek dans une des salles de repos du vaisseau. La salle de repos en question tenait plus du bar de quartier que de la salle de repos, néanmoins. Dans une ambiance feutrée, gradés et moins gradés s'accordaient un temps de repos, autour d'un verre et avec leurs connaissances. Berek se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, très bien entouré. Deux jeunes cadettes buvaient ses paroles comme sorties de la bouche de l'Empereur. Il était en train de leur conter une de ses périlleuses missions sur une planète lointaine et hostile. Berek possédait un bel organe vocal qui charmait son entourage. En plus de ça, il fallait avouer qu'il était solidement charpenté. Un menton carré, des épaules si épaisses qu'elles pouvaient chacune supporter le poids d'un Bantha, des pectoraux à peine contenus par sa combinaison, des bras... mon dieu ce n'était plus des bras, et des jambes puissantes qui semblaient s'accrocher au sol comme les racines d'un arbre. Bref, Berek était aux anges et sa petite compagnie aussi. Son ami Ben hésita à le déranger, mais après tout...

_- ... à ce moment, je saisis le cou de mon agresseur et je le lance dans la cuve de produits chimiques, et...  
- Salut Berek !  
- ... une compagnie entière de rebelles me fonce dessus et...  
- Hum... Berek ?  
- ... j'appuie sur la détente et... ah, pardon Ben, excuse-moi, j'étais pris dans mon histoire !_  
_- Oui je vois ça. Tu oublies de leur dire comment je t'ai sauvé la vie dans ce quartier mal famé de Duros. Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ taquina Ben.  
Berek le foudroya du regard.  
_- Ah oui, en effet..._ grogna-t-il.  
Il marqua une petite pause avant de sourire.  
_- Les filles, je vous présente mon grand ami Ben, ensemble, on en a vécu des vertes et des pas mûres ! Viens te joindre à nous, l'ami. Les filles, faites-lui une petite place._

De toute évidence, la présence de Ben ne les laissa pas non plus indifférentes et elles s'empressèrent de lui laisser une place. La rencontre de soldats d'élite comme eux ne devait pas se faire souvent à bord de l'Errenic. Berek avait une théorie qui se justifiait souvent : les jeunes cadettes, si sérieuses en temps de travail, étaient tout l'opposé quand elles étaient en repos, c'est à dire indisciplinées et légères. Enfin c'était sa théorie.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment en compagnie des deux jeunes filles, avant qu'elles ne soient obligées de reprendre leur poste. Elles convinrent d'un autre rendez-vous avec les deux membres de l'Escadron Ender et prirent congés d'eux. Berek et Ben discutèrent encore quelques temps de leur mission, avant de constater qu'Emon était aussi dans la pièce, et de l'inviter à leur table. Ben fit les présentations.

_- Ah oui, fit Berek. Je vous ai vu dans la salle de briefing._  
_- Je vous reconnaît aussi_, rétorqua Emon. _Votre silhouette ne m'a pas laissé indifférent, mais prenez cela dans le bon sens. Vous êtes assez... unique !_  
_- Oui, je sais, j'ai une intelligence assez aiguisée et mes conseils sont..._  
_- Heu, Berek... il parle de ta musculature_, coupa Ben.  
Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses propres biceps, puis sur ceux de son ami et constata avec regrets qu'il avait encore des efforts à faire. Emon aussi d'ailleurs.  
_- Vous accepterez bien un verre, Emon._  
_- Merci, avec grand plaisir, Berek._  
Il se leva et partit commander au bar, d'un pas lourd et massif.  
_- Un gars génial,_ commenta Ben... _et mon grand ami.  
- J'espère ne pas m'imposer dans votre petit groupe._  
_- Ne vous en faites pas.  
- Parce que je sais pertinemment que si la situation était inversée, je verrais d'un oeil méfiant un étranger s'immiscer au sein de mon groupe._  
_- Nous ne sommes pas à l'Ubiqtorat, ici. Nous sommes plus... cool. Détendez-vous, officier, je vous présenterai dans la journée au reste du groupe. Vous verrez..._  
_- Merci, Ben.  
-De plus, vous n'êtes pas un bureaucrate, vous êtes de l'Oméga Force. Votre réputation vous a précédé ici, et tous mes camarades n'attendent plus que de vous connaître._  
Emon lui adressa son premier sourire.  
_- Enfin ! Il en faut du temps pour vous arracher un sourire, à vous autres de l'Ubiqtorat !_

Berek revint avec quelques verres remplis d'un liquide ambré qui exhalait des relents d'alcool. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs expériences, débattirent sur plusieurs techniques d'intervention en poupe dans leur escadron respectif, puis les breuvages aidant, se confièrent un peu plus intimement. Puis ils emmenèrent le nouvel arrivant rencontrer les autres membres de l'Escadron Ender. Tout se passa bien, malgré les appréhensions d'Emon et il fut vite intégré. Les hommes de l'Ender ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de l'Oméga Force. La fatigue s'installant au cours des heures, ils se séparèrent et s'en allèrent trouver un peu de repos dans leur chambre respective. Le grand jour était pour ce soir...

**Chapitre 6. Chantage**

Il se trouvait dans une belle et grande prairie. Le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant onduler la végétation. Un soleil fier dardait ses rayons chaleureux sur Drek. Les senteurs et les parfums lui montaient aux narines, l'enivrant de leur suave douceur. Devant lui, Taun We le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

_- C'est un... rêve,_ hésita-t-il.  
Un frémissement dans la robe de la Kaminienne.  
_- Je suis toujours dans ma cellule, et vous, toujours sur Kamino..._  
Elle secoua la tête d'un air négatif.  
_- Quelle différence entre le rêve et la réalité, officier ? Ce n'est que votre cerveau qui interprète les données différemment, le rêve n'est que la continuité d'une forme de pensée. Un état second pendant lequel votre psyché est totalement libéré... et totalement réceptif._  
Sa voix était toujours aussi douce que le jour où il l'avait quitté.  
_- Alors je ne rêve pas ?_  
_- Vous rêvez, mais en ce moment, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Votre cerveau a répondu à mon... appel. Mais il l'interprète à sa façon. J'aimerais tellement être avec vous en ce moment, Drek._  
Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air étonné. Un rêve ? Cela semblait si réel.  
_- Il n'était écrit nulle part dans les archives que votre peuple possédait ce... pouvoir._  
_- Vous avez encore bien des choses à apprendre, officier. Et ce que vous appelez "pouvoir" n'est qu'une des nombreuses capacités de nos cerveaux. Vous la possédez aussi, mais elle n'est pas active, malheureusement.  
- Où êtes-vous, Taun We ?  
- Quelle importance, je sais moi, où vous êtes. Je sais ce qu'on vous a fait enduré. Vous êtes courageux, officier. Si je pouvais être à vos cotés pour vous apporter mon réconfort..._  
_- Mais vous l'êtes... et ça m'apporte un peu de bonheur._  
Elle approcha sa main et caressa la joue de l'officier, comme avec regrets. Ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse.  
_- Je vous quitte officier, votre psyché s'affaiblit, vous allez vous réveiller. Ne m'oubliez pas._  
_- Non... attendez, Taun We... vous... non !_  
L'image de la jolie extra-terrestre se dissipa dans la plaine. Celle-ci commença à fondre dans le néant et c'est à ce moment que Drek se réveilla. Il était baigné de sueur, allongé en travers de son lit de fortune. Il se mit en tailleur dessus et souffla pensivement le nom de sa kaminienne.

Il ne perçut que bien tard la présence de la rebelle, qui l'épiait depuis un coin de la pièce.  
_- Vos rêves sont édifiants, officier. Je me suis renseigné sur votre... Taun We, c'est ça ?_  
Drek serra les dents de colère.  
_- Aux dernières nouvelles, l'assistante du premier ministre de la lointaine planète Kamino, je me trompe ?_  
Il ne répondit rien.  
_- D'après nos espions, elle n'est plus sur sa planète natale. Vous faites chavirer bien des coeurs, Drek. Elle court, votre Kaminienne, elle court vous délivrer des griffes de vos bourreaux ! Si ce n'est pas touchant...  
- Taun We..._  
_- Si vous étiez n'importe quel officier, j'aurais affirmé que cette relation... si charmante... n'était nouée que parce que votre mission l'exigeait. Une superbe informatrice, assistante du premier ministre, en plus ! Mais je sens quelque chose dans votre voix. Je jurerais qu'elle ne vous laisse pas indifférente._  
_- Vous vous trompez, Elna._  
_- Qui croyez-vous tromper ? Certainement pas moi, officier. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas si insensible aux charmes féminins. Ca me laisse mes chances.  
- A ce stade, ce n'est même plus un rêve, c'est une... chimère.  
- N'oubliez pas, Drek... je n'en ai pas fini avec vous._  
Elle marqua une pause.  
_- Alors, officier ? Je suis ici pour votre réponse..._

Il ferma les yeux, oubliant pendant quelques secondes la présence de la rebelle. Un souvenir remonta en lui et explosa comme une bulle de champagne à la surface d'une coupe. Il prenait place dans les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat, quelques mois auparavant. Aenelia et Drek se trouvaient face à face, dans une petite salle de repos aménagée tout spécialement pour les officiers des Renseignements Impériaux. Il faisait bon venir s'y détendre et cela arrivait fréquemment que plusieurs hauts membres se rencontrent, malgré l'immensité des lieux et la diversité des horaires. Un bar avait été aménagé avec un grand raffinement même si, au grand regret de tous, il n'était autorisé à servir que des boissons faiblement alcoolisées (dont le célèbre champagne Correllien) En cette heure tardive, donc, alors que le soleil d'été léchait la surface de Coruscant de ses derniers rayons, la jeune recrue et son ami de toujours avaient entamé une conversation des plus sérieuses.

_- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète, Drek ?  
- Et comme toujours je vous répondrai oui, Aenelia._  
Elle chercha la meilleure façon de tourner la chose.  
_- Je sais que vous aimez votre fille par-dessus tout.  
- Venez-en au fait.  
- Si vous étiez obligé de la sacrifier pour que l'Ordre Nouveau puisse prospérer... seriez-vous capable de le faire, officier ? En auriez-vous le courage ?_  
Drek réfléchit un long moment.  
_- Je vous demande quelque chose de terrible, je le sais.  
- Vous me connaissez bien, maintenant. Réfléchissez un peu à la réponse que je vous donnerai._  
_- Et bien... vous me répondriez avec tout le sérieux du monde que chacun en cette terre est destiné à la mort, qu'elle vienne tôt ou qu'elle vienne tard. Que rien n'est au-dessus de l'idéologie impériale, pas même les êtres vivants, qui ne sont que de chair et de sang. Que votre famille peut être sacrifiée sur l'autel d'une cause supérieure, qui transcende de loin la volonté humaine. Oui, je crois que vous me répondriez ainsi._  
Elle laissa passer un peu de temps avant d'insister, avec sa moue coquine.  
_- Alors ?  
- Vous avez votre réponse, Aenelia._  
_- Je le savais, officier. Je commence à bien vous connaître, à présent, non ? _(elle lui envoya un coup de coude malicieux)  
Sur le coup, il doutait bien de sa motivation à sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le léger tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il lui répondait. C'est un dilemme que Drek ne voulait pas se poser. S'il existait un dieu protecteur des êtres qui chérissent leur famille, alors un tel choix ne se présenterait jamais à lui. Cela n'arriverait jamais, non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

Mais c'était arrivé.  
Sa fille ou son amour pour l'Ordre Nouveau.  
Il ne lui restait aucune carte à jouer, cette fois-ci. Pas le plus petit atout caché au fond de sa manche. L'histoire allait mal se terminer et Drek le redoutait. Il pensa une dernière fois à Aenelia et fixa la rebelle d'un regard haineux.

_- Ma réponse ? Celle que vous n'attendez certainement pas : je choisis la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie et je vous maudit tous autant que vous êtes. Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de ma fille, je vous poursuivrai jusque dans l'autre vie s'il le faut. Je vous ferai payer. Et si je suis obligé d'attendre que vous passiez dans l'autre monde, je jure que ce sera de la main de mes camarades. Ils vous traqueront bien après ma mort et sauront me venger. Comme vous vous plaisez à le penser, ce ne sont que des machines froides et sans âmes, aussi, soyez assurée que la galaxie entière ne sera pas assez grande pour que vous puissiez vous y terrer. Et quand vous basculerez dans le néant, je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour transformer votre au-delà en enfer. Vous n'aurez plus jamais de répit, plus jamais. Je vous crache à la figure, Elna, je n'ai pas peur de vous ni de vos petits instruments de torture. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion véreux sur un échiquier pourri et je vous hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Regardez dans mon regard et plongez votre âme dans mon âme, si vous n'avez pas peur. Espèce de charogne refoulée qui se complait dans sa fiente et ses défouloirs sadiques, vous êtes l'image même de la rébellion pour moi. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de vous voir dans la situation inverse, en train d'expier vos fautes de la pire manière qui soit. Vous n'êtes plus un être humain, Elna, vous êtes un détritus de la société et l'uniforme que vous portez n'arrive même pas à cacher la souillure de votre âme. Touchez donc à ma protégée, c'est tout ce que votre intelligence chaotique a trouvé de mieux à faire. Vous n'êtes bonne qu'à ça de toute façon, vos jeux cruels n'ont aucun effet sur moi, car je vous suis supérieur en tout et vous ne l'avez pas encore compris. J'ai gagné, vous avez perdu. Misérable vermine, je vous méprise, je vous abhorre, je vous vomis par tous les orifices, je vous exècre, soyez damnée !_

L'officier reprit son souffle, haletant devant une Elna impassible.

_- Et vous croyez avoir le choix, Drek ? Je vais en finir avec vous avant de toucher à votre fille. Je vous réduirai en loque humaine, de sorte que vous n'aurez plus que les yeux pour pleurer quand je vous montrerai le spectacle de votre protégée torturée. Et j'y prendrai du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous réagirez face aux hurlements de souffrance de vos proches. Si même vous serez encore en état de réagir, car vous n'aurez plus de l'être humain que le nom. Et ces images et ces hurlements vous poursuivront toute votre vie, si je décide de ne pas y mettre un terme. Vous serez hanté à jamais, jusque dans cet au-delà que vous me promettez infernal. Nous verrons qui de nous deux gagnera à ce petit jeu._  
_- Allez-y_ ! hurla l'officier dans un grognement féroce. _Je n'ai pas peur !_

Elna leva une main en l'air et plusieurs gardes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils passèrent à tabac l'agent des renseignements jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans une profonde inconscience.

_- Ca suffit. Attachez-le et amenez TOUT mes outils. J'ai bien dit TOUT. Lancez la procédure de capture et ramenez-moi sa fille dans les plus brefs délais. Vivante. Exécution._

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement puis quittèrent la pièce. Elna fixa l'officier inanimé.

_- C'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, trésor. Votre réputation n'est plus à refaire. Mais la mienne non plus et je jure que vous finirez par céder. Dormez bien... le pire est devant vous..._

**Chapitre 7. A l'assaut !**

Le matériel était fin près. Les paquetages avaient été vérifiés et revérifiés de nombreuses fois. Les armes avaient été démontées, graissées et remontées avec minutie, puis réglées avec patience. Les armures, légères et souples, avaient été ajustées avec précision. Les moyens de communication avaient été contrôlés, puis cryptés. Le briefing avait été complété et précisé, les ordres étaient clairs. Tout était près, jusqu'à l'antique tradition du motif peinturluré sur l'épaulette gauche des armures. Pour certains, c'était des têtes de mort, pour d'autre des corps de femmes nues. Tous ces signes étaient un peu leur porte-bonheur, et la hiérarchie tolérait ce petit manquement à la discipline impériale.  
A l'heure prévue, ils s'embarquèrent dans des petites capsules de sauvetage qui s'éjectèrent vers la surface de la grande planète jaune, selon un angle et une courbure précis. Aucun dispositif de surveillance ne détecta ces petites sphères qui fonçaient vers Tatooine. Elles ne survolèrent aucune grande ville et furent à peine aperçues par des troupeaux de Banthas indolents. Elles se posèrent (le mot était trop doux, même si les capsules étaient équipées de rétro propulseurs) en plein désert, à quelques kilomètres des montagnes qu'ils devraient escalader pour surprendre l'ennemi dans son sommeil.  
Après s'être extraits sans grande difficulté des capsules, ils se dirigèrent vers la rocaille. Ils s'espacèrent chacun par rapport aux autres d'une dizaine de mètres et respectèrent le silence radio jusqu'en contrebas de la pente. Une vingtaine de petits points noirs entreprirent ensuite l'ascension du talus rocheux, vers le plateau qui dominait la base rebelle. Ce ne fut pas sans difficultés. Malgré leur expérience et les précautions prises, ils ne purent empêcher quelques cailloux de se détacher et de rouler avec fracas le long de la pente. Ben faillit même basculer à un moment, ce qui aurait infiniment compliqué les choses, mais heureusement le bras puissant de son ami Berek le retint. Il fallait espérer que les rebelles n'aient pas installé de capteurs de ce coté de la montagne. Après quarante minutes d'une pénible ascension, la petite troupe extenuée s'accordait quelques minutes de repos, au bord du plateau. N'aurait été leur condition physique, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin. Seule une escouade d'élite aurait pu affronter ce talus rocailleux sans abandonner en cours de route. Ben était essoufflé, mais pas tant que son ami Berek. Au même niveau d'entraînement, son ami devait en plus se trimbaler les cents et quelques kilos de sa masse corporelle. Ben était plus léger et plus rapide que son compagnon. Dans l'ensemble, les hommes de l'escadron Ender étaient polyvalents, mais chacun au sein de cet escadron avait sa spécialité. Les tireurs d'élite côtoyaient les combattants au corps à corps, les spécialistes en informatique, les experts en minage et démolition et toutes les spécialités qui faisaient qu'en fin de compte, l'escadron Ender s'en sortait toujours quoi qu'il advienne.  
Le signal du départ fut donné par Berek, le plus gradé et le plus ancien des forces spéciales. Ils parcoururent rapidement le plateau et se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez avec les premiers toits de l'installation rebelle. La corniche était bien plus terrible que ce qu'ils n'avaient cru jusqu'alors. En plus de descendre par endroits de plusieurs mètres à pic, elle ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètres de largeur. Tout en bas, la base ennemie dormait tranquillement. Quelques lumières vacillaient par endroits, mais l'installation était plongée dans l'obscurité. Quelques soldats montaient la garde en haut d'un mirador qui surplombait l'entrée principale. Une petite navette attendait, solitaire, au milieu de la cour centrale...

_- Il faudra neutraliser la navette dans les plus brefs délais_, ordonna Berek. _Je ne tiens pas à voir notre objectif s'envoler dès que nous aurons les yeux tournés._  
Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent.  
_- Bon, les snipers, en place,_ continua-t-il. _D'ici, vous aurez un angle de vue parfait. Messieurs, de la précision et du sang-froid, comme d'habitude. Bonne chance. Les autres avec moi._

_  
_Quatre silhouettes se détachèrent du groupe. Les snipers, deux, étalèrent sur le sol des matelas avant de s'allonger dessus, tout en paramétrant leurs armes. Les observateurs, deux aussi, se positionnèrent chacun à coté de leur tireur. L'un s'équipa de puissantes macro jumelles et l'autre déballa une station portative de correction au tir. Ils avaient pour mission de prendre en compte tous les paramètres météo (vent, température, pression atmosphérique, humidité, site, lumière…) pour donner aux tireurs leur affichage lunette, et aussi de les renseigner sur les moindres détails de la scène. Les snipers étaient souvent amenés à subir « l'effet tunnel », c'est à dire que leur attention se focalisait sur ce qu'ils voyaient dans leur lunette et rien d'autre. Les tireurs avaient besoin de leurs observateurs, et vice-versa. L'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. Accessoirement, les observateurs jouaient également le rôle de coordonnateur, assurant la liaison radio avec le commandement, synchronisant le tir de leurs camarades et se chargeant de leur protection à courte portée.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'escadron peinait pour dévaler l'étroite corniche.  
_- Ne regardez pas en bas !_ conseilla Emon.

Ben avala sa salive et continua d'avancer. Ils étaient les uns derrière les autres et progressaient de profil. Tous avaient prit la peine d'accrocher un lien de survie entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du décrochement, la colonne stoppa. Berek observa le dénivelé avec attention.

_- C'est bon, ça passera._  
Il sortit de son sac une corde et un piolet automatique qu'il ficha dans la rocaille, sans un bruit. Il attacha l'extrémité de la corde et la fit descendre le long du dénivelé.  
_- En rappel, un pas un, en silence et rapidement. Et faites attention !_  
Il passa en premier pour donner l'exemple et glissa furtivement vers le bas. Les autres emboîtèrent le pas dès qu'il eut atteint le sol de la seconde corniche. Ce fut au tour de Ben, il s'approcha du rebord et se prépara à descendre. Il prit un peu d'élan et...  
_- Stop !_ cria Emon. _Il se passe quelque chose !  
- Quoi ?_ lança Ben, irrité d'avoir été stoppé.  
L'officier de l'Oméga Force lui désigna des points sombres, au loin, devant la base, qui progressaient non sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Soudain, des traits de laser jaillirent du mirador de la base rebelle. Qui qu'il fussent, la petite troupe avait été repérée. Ils répliquèrent aussitôt en visant la tourelle.  
_- Bordel de merde, que se passe-t-il en bas !_ hurla Berek.  
Emon fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement les assaillants. Sous la lueur d'une lune mourante et d'un soleil naissant, plusieurs éclats blancs lui arrivèrent dans les yeux. Des éclats blancs reflétés par des armures qui ne lui étaient pas indifférentes. Des armures de...  
_- Des Stormtroopers ! Ce sont des Impériaux !  
- Mais putain de dieu, à quoi jouent-ils ?  
- Ils sont une centaine, précisa Emon. Armés jusqu'aux dents.  
- Ils vont tout faire foirer, ces salopards !  
- Si ce n'est déjà fait,_ constata Ben.  
_- Dépêchons-nous de descendre, vite !_ ordonna Berek.  
Sur le bord du plateau qui dominait la base, les tireurs d'élite, passés leur surprise, ouvrirent un feu méthodique et efficace sur les silhouettes rebelles. Apparemment, du coté des Impériaux standards, la surprise de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls à vouloir investir la base les laissa de marbre...

**Chapitre 8. Nyaris**

Le lieutenant Nyaris observait sans surprise les traits de lumière qui jaillissaient du plateau. Une légère moue se dessina cependant sur son visage... les forces spéciales avaient été plus rapide que prévu : Nyaris les avait sous-estimé. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il serait le premier à pénétrer dans la base ennemie, ravissant la victoire au nez et à la barbe de ces présomptueux impériaux, qu'ils soient de l'Ubiqtorat ou de n'importe quelle force soi-disant "d'élite". Les hommes du lieutenant n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du portique principal. Les pertes avaient été légères, un mort et deux blessés qui avaient été laissés en arrière.

_- Parfait..._ souffla-t-il à son aide de camp.

Le lieutenant avait payé très cher cette information. Les Hutt n'avaient pas la réputation de vendre leurs renseignements, et surtout pas à l'Empire, aussi s'estimait-il heureux. Un agent mandaté par l'infâme Jabba-le-Hutt était venu le rencontrer la veille même, dans son bureau sur Mos Esley. Il prétendait avoir des informations de la plus haute importance à communiquer aux forces de l'Empire. Pendant une pleine heure, Nyaris tenta de négocier le prix exorbitant que l'agent réclamait. En fin de compte, il estima que le renseignement valait bien qu'il puise dans sa réserve personnelle, celle qu'il se constituait petit à petit en prélevant un pourcentage sur chaque transaction contrebandière dans l'astroport. En échange, il fermait les yeux, les siens et ceux des soldats dont il avait le commandement. Sans que le commandant en charge de la garnison de Mos Esley s'en rende compte. Evidemment, il aurait été très étonnant que le dit commandant ne reçoive pas lui-même de subsides, au vu de son grade et des liens qu'il aurait pu tisser avec un certain milieu...

Nyaris avait eu une petite conversation avec lui, des plus édifiantes…

_- Confiez-moi une centaine d'hommes pour une mission extraterritoriale en secteur Hutt.  
- Pour faire... quoi ?_ s'enquit le commandant.  
_- Détruire un avant-poste rebelle en secteur Y-21, près de la passe montagneuse.  
- Je comprends enfin tout...  
- Pardon, commandant ?_

Ce dernier tapota quelques touches sur le clavier de son ordinateur et tourna l'écran vers son lieutenant.

« _A l'attention du Commandant en charge de la garnison Impériale de Mos Esley  
__**SEGP10-02-2003 ; ICON ; 02:53BMUT ; 00.30RMUT**__  
Ordre formel et absolu de cantonner vos hommes sur l'astroport. Aucune initiative personnelle en-dehors de votre juridiction jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Priorité code rouge. Envoyeur : Ubiqtorat._ »

_- Ils savent aussi pour la base ennemie, et comme d'habitude, ils veulent s'en occuper eux-mêmes. Ils récolteront toute la gloire de cette opération et encore une fois, nous n'aurons été que des pantins qu'on manipule._  
Le lieutenant avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix amère. Son supérieur hocha la tête.  
_- Pourquoi devrai-je vous envoyer, lieutenant ?_  
_- Parce que mon contact m'a fourni tout un tas de renseignements qui font que je réussirai cette mission aussi facilement que n'importe quelle escouade d'élite... si vous m'en donnez les moyens.  
- Je présume que vous avez là une occasion unique de franchir quelques échelons_.  
_- Et vous aussi, commandant, ne dites pas le contraire. Une base ennemie anéantie par vos hommes, des prisonniers que vous remettrez avec fierté aux services compétents... et la fierté d'avoir cloué le bec à ces maudits de l'Ubiqtorat. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne resterez pas indéfiniment en charge de ce trou pourri, commandant._  
Le commandant s'humecta les lèvres.

_- J'attends autre chose de vous, cependant.  
- Je devine. S'il s'avérait que cette mission tourne mal, je prends sur moi la responsabilité de cette initiative._  
Il sortit un petit dictaphone de sa poche et le posa sur le bureau de son supérieur.  
_- Tout est là.  
- Parfait. Vous partez sur le champ. Vous arriverez sur les lieux au plus tard dans la matinée. Je fais équiper une centaine de mes hommes immédiatement. Vous disposerez de tout le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Réussissez cette mission, lieutenant. Rompez..._

Tout autour de lui, les tirs de laser fusaient mais ne semblaient vouloir toucher aucun de ses hommes. Il avait joué gros sur cette mission, il fallait non seulement qu'il la réussisse, mais qu'il fasse des prisonniers et qu'il limite aussi le nombre de ses pertes. A ces conditions seulement, il pourrait goûter à une carrière accélérée.

_- Plastiquez cette maudite porte_ ! ordonna Nyaris.  
_- A vos ordres !_

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, la lourde porte d'acier basculait sous le souffle de puissants explosifs. La voie était libre pour les troupes de l'Empire.

_- Rappelez-vous les consignes : les officiers ennemis doivent êtres capturés vivants ! Pour la gloire de l'Empereur, en avant !_

Une sourde rumeur naquit alors que la centaine de Stormtroopers investissait la base. Partout, le combat faisait rage, des corps tombaient, certains rebelles, d'autres impériaux. Des batailles rangées eurent lieux, durant lesquelles le nombre de tirs laser atteignait celui effarant de plusieurs centaines à la seconde. Du coté ennemi, c'était la panique, la déroute, la confusion. Ils ne pouvaient aligner en si peu de temps un front uni qui aurait permis de retarder les troupes impériales. Aussi peu préparée que l'attaque avait pu être, elle prenait la forme d'une grande réussite pour le lieutenant Nyaris. Réussite qui allait lui permettre de caresser les plus doux espoirs...

**Chapitre 9. Fuite**

_- Réveillez-vous, Drek !_

La peur et la tension se lisaient sur son visage et dans sa voix. L'officier émergea lentement du néant dans lequel le tabassage en règle l'avait fait tomber. Trop lentement au goût d'Elna, qui ponctua son réveil de plusieurs paires de gifles, assez violentes.

_- Plus vite que ça, allez !  
- Que... que se passe-t-il ?_  
Son oeil s'ouvrait difficilement tandis que l'autre, rouge et boursouflé, ne lui permettait plus de voir.  
_- Ne posez pas de question et obéissez !_  
Il essaya de se lever mais son corps endolori le faisait trop souffrir. Chaque parcelle de son corps tirait vers le violacé et le moindre de ses muscles lançait dans son cerveau des ondes de pure souffrance.  
_- Je ne... peux pas... je suis... trop faible..._  
Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes le trahirent et il s'affaissa. Elna le rattrapa encore une fois.  
_- Soyez maudit, Drek !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Elna jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire et guetta le moindre bruit dans le couloir. Non, personne ne viendrait l'aider, maintenant. Elle ne devrait compter que sur elle-même, comme elle avait toujours fait. Seule. Seule depuis que son père les avait quitté, il y a bien longtemps... si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de son visage. Seule depuis que sa mère l'avait abandonné, rejoignant les anges dans un dernier sourire, quelques années plus tard. Toujours seule...  
Dans son affaiblissement et pendant qu'Elna le traînait à travers les couloirs, Drek crut percevoir les bribes d'une bataille qui se livrait en surface. Des cris lointains, des détonations sourdes. L'officier n'osait plus espérer que c'était son salut qui s'y jouait, quelques étages plus haut. Elna transpirait sang et eau pour soutenir l'officier mais elle ne ménagerait pas ses efforts avant d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Son attention se focalisa sur la petite navette qui les attendait, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. La navette qui les conduirait hors de la menace impériale, Drek et elle. Le salut...  
L'officier sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de sa geôlière. Elle était stressée, paniquée et les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour le traîner trahissaient son angoisse. Drek se fit un peu plus lourd, dans l'espoir qu'Elna finisse par ne plus pouvoir le porter. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

_- Vous voulez me compliquer la tâche, bien sûr...  
- Hé hé..._ souffla l'officier.  
_- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'atteindre mon but... jamais._

Elle redoubla d'efforts et pendant un instant, Drek se demanda d'où elle pouvait bien tirer ses forces. Le fait est qu'elle progressait plus vite, maintenant. Les couloirs éclairés succédèrent aux couloirs sombres, jusqu'à ce que l'officier sentisse sur ses joues un courant d'air frais. Ils débouchèrent dans un petit hangar où les attendait une petite navette biplace. Le toit du hangar était ouvert et on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles dans la voûte céleste, qui commençait à se teindre en rose. Le jour était proche, pensa Drek.

_- Un dernier effort..._ hurla Elna. _J'y suis !  
_Elle jeta le corps de l'officier sur la carlingue de la navette et jugea qu'elle aurait peut-être deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne les avait pas.  
_- Halte, rebelle ! Pas un geste !_  
Un stormtrooper isolé venait de débarquer dans le hangar par une autre porte. Il pointait son arme vers Elna et comptait bien en faire sa première prisonnière. Son armure blanchâtre reflétait la lueur des étoiles dans le ciel.  
_- Et si je bouge, vous allez me tirer dessus ?  
- Ne jouez surtout pas avec moi, salope de rebelle.  
- Peut-être que ça vous intéresserait de savoir qu'il est ici ?_  
Elle désigna Drek de son menton.  
_- Officier Drek, agent de l'Ubiqtorat. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venus, non ?_  
_- De... l'Ubiqtorat ?_ fit le stormtrooper, surpris.

A l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui... mais alors pour quoi ou pour qui ? Elna répondrait à cette question plus tard, si elle en avait le temps. Profitant que l'attention du soldat impérial soit focalisée sur le corps sans forces de Drek, elle dégaina son petit blaster et n'eut aucun mal à toucher le stormtrooper en pleine tête... du premier coup. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol comme une masse informe. Drek cria.

_- Non !_

Elna se mit à sourire lentement. C'était trop facile, décidément. Elle rengaina son blaster et fit monter l'officier dans la petite navette. D'une pression sur une touche, elle enclencha le préchauffage des moteurs. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait enfin en sécurité avec son prisonnier.

_- Vous n'avez... aucune... chance,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Il est trop tard, mon chou. En route !_

**Chapitre 10. Tentative d'enlèvement**

Aenelia fut littéralement abasourdie par la nouvelle.  
Son petit coeur s'emballa et ses beaux yeux se révulsèrent.  
Elle ne pu produire le moindre son tellement le choc avait été grand. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et artères. Elle bégaya :

_- Ce... ce n'est pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas ?_

Le visage de Vandithir se referma sur lui-même, grave et inflexible. En y regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait y déceler une note de tristesse. La nouvelle ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé indifférent, Drek était l'ami de tous.

_- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Enseigne ?_ dit-il sur un ton sévère.  
_- Non, Analyste. Mais cette nouvelle semble tellement irréelle... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver. Pas à Drek !_  
_- Et pourtant si. Moi même j'ai douté, quand le Superviseur m'a annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence._

Des tonnes de questions surgirent du cerveau de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle se força au calme et afficha avec grande peine une sérénité feinte.

_- Quand et comment un tel incident a-t-il pu se produire ? Les personnes qui sont au courant de la mission se comptent sur les doigts de la main, pourtant !_  
_- C'est arrivé il y a deux jours. Comment ? Drek a été vendu par son pilote, semblerait-il. Le plus troublant dans l'affaire, c'est que cette mission disposait du niveau maximal de sécurité. Le pilote était un homme en qui nous placions une confiance aveugle, recruté parmi les plus fidèles. Pour plus de précautions encore, la vérité a été cachée au pilote, il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une opération de routine. Il va falloir revoir toute notre sécurité et..._

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer par une nouvelle phrase, sans terminer celle qu'il venait d'entamer, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

_- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Renik a commencé son enquête, le pilote renégat possède sûrement d'autres complices au sein même de l'Ubiqtorat. Nous ne tarderons pas à démanteler toute cette gangrène.  
- Je l'espère de tout coeur,_ souffla Aenelia. _Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de l'officier Svar ? Sait-on seulement où ces terroristes l'ont emmené ?  
- Une mission est en cours pour sa délivrance, mais elle n'a pas été organisée par l'Oméga Force, sécurité oblige. Quelque chose me dit que nous sommes espionnés, en ce moment même..._

Aenelia lança une oeillade curieuse mais Vandithir resta de marbre.

_- Je ne puis vous en dire plus, Aenelia. Je vous ai déjà révélé plus qu'il ne le fallait. Sachez simplement que l'Empire ne laisse jamais tomber ses hommes. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Et je compte sur votre discrétion. Il en va de la vie de Drek._

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_- Entendu, Vandithir._

Ils se levèrent tous les deux de leur siège et se saluèrent. Sans plus attendre, Aenelia quitta le bureau de l'Assistant Varken et se dirigea vers le turbo élévateur. Elle avait terminé son service et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle chercher la solitude, afin de méditer sur cette triste nouvelle.

L'astre lumineux ne flamboyait plus dans le ciel. Vaincu, il s'apprêtait à rendre les armes devant la nuit... jusqu'au lendemain, aube d'une nouvelle bataille. Déjà, la ville étincelait de milles feux, crépitait de milles bruits. Tout était vie sur Coruscant, de la masse informe de la foule qui allait et venait partout, jusqu'aux créatures étranges qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie, loin sous la surface. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Coruscant était encore plus étrange et encore plus belle la nuit. La plus belle des perles de l'Empire.

Par chance, quand Aenelia sortit des locaux de l'Ubiqtorat, une navette des transports en commun venait d'arriver en gare. Elle monta à son bord, soulagée de ne pas avoir à attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant le passage de la suivante. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux autres passagers et alla s'asseoir dans le fond.  
Dans sa tête, les questions fourmillaient. Elle se souvenait de sa dernière rencontre avec l'officier, il y a de cela quelques jours, de son optimisme. Il ne s'était pas étalé sur les objectifs de sa mission, mais Drek lui avait confié qu'elle était de la plus haute importance pour l'Ubiqtorat et pour l'Empire.  
Une image éclata dans son esprit comme une bulle : celle de l'officier malmené et certainement torturé par ses ravisseurs. Une image insoutenable, Aenelia aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour éviter à l'officier ces souffrances terribles. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'enrageait au plus haut point.  
Elle se demanda quelques secondes comment les terroristes s'y prendraient pour lui soutirer les informations qu'ils désiraient. Il supporterait sans doute la douleur physique, et il connaissait lui-même toutes les subtilités de la torture mentale, après tous les interrogatoires qu'il avait mené dans sa carrière, il ne tomberait certainement pas dans ces pièges... mais alors, comment obtenir de Drek ce qu'on voulait ? Comment le faire parler ?  
En silence Aenelia médita sur cette question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son arrêt, situé dans la banlieue "chic" du Centre Impérial. En effet, sa famille était riche et elle était fille unique, il allait sans dire que ses parents la dorlotaient et prenaient soin d'elle, parfois même un peu trop à son goût...

A peine, eut-elle franchit le seuil de sa porte qu'elle entendit son ComLink biper. Ne pouvait-on donc pas lui ficher la paix ? Elle le détacha de sa ceinture pour le jeter au loin, mais après une rapide réflexion, y renonça. Ca pouvait être important. Elle lança un coup d'oeil rapide sur le message et sembla surprise de son contenu.

_- Daphné !_

Sans perdre de temps, Aenelia se dépêcha vers les garages, là où était stationné son véhicule. Pas question cette fois d'utiliser les transports en commun : l'école de danse était bien trop éloignée de chez elle. Le trajet se déroula sans incident. D'un pas certain, elle se dirigea vers la salle de danse. Combien de fois avait-elle parcouru ces longs couloirs pour venir chercher la fillette ? Daphné et Aenelia étaient très attachées l'une à l'autre. Toutes deux n'avaient ni petits frères, ni petites soeurs. Une vraie complicité les liait et Aenelia était très vite devenue la nounou idéale de la petite.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle s'assit silencieusement afin de ne pas déranger la troupe de danseuses qui établissaient une magnifique chorégraphie. Elle repéra immédiatement Daphné au milieu du petit groupe. Elle était vraiment ravissante et si mignonne dans son costume de danse.

_- Fin du cours, à demain les filles !_

La professeur rajouta à leur attention :

_- N'oubliez pas de répéter vos pas à la maison car demain, c'est la répétition générale pour le spectacle !_

Aenelia, même si elle aurait juré du contraire, n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux attentifs de la gamine. Elle n'eut même pas à l'appeler, immédiatement Daphné accouru pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_- Wééé... Aené !  
- Tu m'as manqué ma puce ! Alors, c'était chouette ce cours de danse ?  
- Vivi, pourquoi papa est pas là ? Il est pas rentré ?_ demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
_- Non, pas encore, je t'expliquerai..._ répondit Aenelia, après avoir remis l'enfant sur le sol.  
_- Je voudrais savoir où est papa, quand même, et ce qu'il fait…_  
_- Rassure-toi, il..._

Elle s'interrompit... une lumière, quelque part dans son cerveau, s'était mise à briller vivement, éclairant les coins sombres de ses pensées. Tout était devenu d'un coup si limpide, si évident. Aenelia se révolta intérieurement. Elle n'était pas digne de porter l'uniforme de l'Ubiqtorat. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

_- Y'a quoi, Aené, tu as l'air bizarre ?_ s'enquit une petite voix.  
_- Tout va bien, ma puce_, répondit-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

Elle porta les mains dans ses poches et les fouilla, cherchant fébrilement quelque chose. Après avoir mit ses habits sans dessus dessous, elle se résigna : elle devait certainement avoir oublié son ComLink en partant de chez elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le professeur de danse qui quittait la pièce.

_- Pardon, citoyenne... il y a un visiophone quelque part ?  
- Au fond du couloir, à droite !  
- Merci beaucoup !_

Daphné lui tira une de ses manches.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Viens avec moi, ma puce..._

Elle entraîna rapidement la petite avec elle et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.  
Aenelia fit face à l'appareil et tapota quelques codes d'identification. L'appareil émit quelques bruits des plus étranges, avant de joindre le numéro que la jeune fille avait demandé. Un visage apparut sur l'écran, fatigué.

_- Aenelia ?_ fit Vandithir, étonné.  
_- Van... je connais le point faible de l'officier Drek.  
- Je ne comprends pas ?  
- Il n'en parle que rarement, et encore le fait-il avec les personnes dont il a toute confiance. Sa fille. Si ces maudits rebelles sont au courant... Je suis avec sa fille, Daphné, au croisement de la 103° et de la 47°, niveau 52. Une école de danse. Vandithir !_  
_- Je vous envoie une escouade immédiatement_, rassura Vandithir. _Daphné est déjà en sécurité si elle est avec toi._

Un bruit.  
Dans le couloir.  
Aenelia portait déjà la main sur son étui à blaster, dissimulé sous les plis de son vêtement civil. Il n'y avait plus rien mais le silence du couloir était pesant, lourd de menaces. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Daphné, angoissée, chercha la main de la jeune fille.

_- Aenelia ?_ demanda une petite voix plaintive.  
_- Vandithir !_  
_- J'ai entendu, Aenelia ! Les renforts sont en route. Fais attention à toi !_

La communication s'éteignit dans un chuintement. Aenelia s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et lui sourit, tout en lui caressant ses longs cheveux. Sa voix est douce comme du miel.

_- Tout va bien, ma chérie.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Aené ?  
- Il y a des gens méchants qui en ont après nous, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Tout se passera bien si tu fais ce que je dis. Tu as confiance en moi ?  
- Oui,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je t'aime, ma puce. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.  
- C'est promis ?  
- C'est promis, Daphné._

Une ombre apparut au fond du couloir, et elle n'avait pas l'air bienveillante. De là où elle était, Aenelia apercevait le reflet froid et dur d'un blaster.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ lança-t-elle, menaçante.  
_- Des gens peu recommandables. Donnez-nous la petite, maintenant.  
- Vous êtes soit inconscient, soit fou pour souiller de votre présence le Centre Impérial.  
- Modérez vos paroles ou nous allons devenir très méchants._

Plusieurs silhouettes rejoignirent la première, toutes avec des armes, en bandoulière ou à la main. Leurs regards brillaient d'une lueur assassine.

_- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une vermine rebelle, qui plus est non humaine... _cracha-t-elle d'un ton hautain et méprisant.  
_- Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas le choix !_ continua la voix, agacée. _Donnez-nous la petite ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !_  
_- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, dans ce cas.  
- Dans ce cas... avec plaisir, femelle._

Des rayons paralysants plurent sur Aenelia et sa protégée. Mais les rebelles étaient trop loin pour que leurs tirs soient réellement efficaces. La jeune fille avait déjà dégainé et protégeait Daphné de son corps. Elle visa et tira plusieurs fois, rapidement. Au fond du couloir, plusieurs silhouettes tombèrent au sol en criant. Son arme n'était pas réglée sur le mode paralysant. Pas de pitié pour ces terroristes.

_- Reste bien derrière moi, chérie !_ cria Aenelia.

Les soldats rebelles avaient progressé dans le couloir et la situation devenait intenable. Les tirs se faisaient plus précis chaque seconde. La jeune fille décocha plusieurs tirs sur les néons qui s'éteignirent en série. Le couloir était maintenant plongé dans une semi pénombre. Elle ajusta quelques autres tirs au jugé, dont certains firent mouche. Elle entraîna la fillette rapidement vers un autre couloir qui leur faisait face.

_- Cours, Daphné, cours !_

Les rebelles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que leur proie s'échappait. Ils coururent à sa poursuite, bien décidés à ramener la fillette, même si c'était au péril de leur vie. Elna ne leur pardonnerait pas un échec, de toute façon.

_- Mince, un cul de sac !_ s'écria Aenelia.  
_- C'est notre salle de maquillage qui donne sur la scène !  
- Ou ça, Daphné ?_

La petite désigna du doigt une porte sur la gauche.

_- Alors, on y va !_

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce remplie de miroirs et d'outils de maquillage. C'est là que Daphné et ses copines se maquillaient avant de donner une représentation. Au fond de la pièce, un petit couloir donnait sur les coulisses de la scène. Aenelia referma la porte derrière elle, qu'elle barricada avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cela n'arrêterait pas longtemps des hommes déterminés, mais leur accorderait un peu de temps.

_- Qui c'est, Aené, les méchants messieurs ?_

La jeune femme venait de pousser un meuble imposant contre la porte. Elle ne se serait pas crûe pouvoir faire un tel effort, mais pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, Aenelia aurait fait bien plus encore.

_- C'est..._ haleta-t-elle... _des gens qui n'aiment pas l'Empire et qui veulent faire du mal à notre Empereur... et à tous les gens qui sont avec lui._  
_- Mais ça existe, des gens comme ça ?  
- Oh oui, chérie... malheureusement.  
- Pourquoi les soldats y les arrêtent pas ?  
- Parce que les vilains hommes se cachent très bien, ils ont peur de l'Empereur._  
_- C'est eux qui font exploser les bombes, comme on voit sur l'Holovision ?  
- Oui, ma puce.  
- J'aimerais que l'Empereur les punissent tous !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie. Il s'en occupe, _répondit Aenelia en souriant.

Des coups sourds retentirent, suivis de jurons. Derrière la porte, les rebelles commencèrent à mitrailler la porte de lasers, affaiblissant la porte et ce qui la bloquait, pour mieux l'enfoncer. Une voix forte se fit entendre.

_- Femelle, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !_

Aenelia se tourna vers sa protégée.

_- N'écoute pas ce que dit le monsieur. Il ne nous arrivera rien._

Daphné hocha la tête faiblement.

_- Il faut y aller, maintenant._

Elle donna sa main à la petite et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce par le petit couloir. La porte n'allait pas tarder à céder, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Après plusieurs mètres dans un corridor pas plus éclairé qu'un estomac de Sarlaac, ils débouchèrent sur la scène. C'était un large espace d'une dizaine de mètres de longueur sur la moitié de large, estima Aenelia. Lustré et ciré, le parquet de bois reflétait milles lumières.

_- Attention Daphné !_

Elle se jeta sur la petite et la coucha au sol. Un tir paralysant explosa non loin d'elle. Aenelia roula avec la petite jusqu'au bord de la scène et se réfugia dans la fosse aux musiciens. La situation n'était pas très brillante s'ils n'arrivaient pas très vite à quitter la salle. La jeune fille osa un regard vers le haut de la salle. Comme un théâtre des temps anciens, la salle s'organisait en hauteur et en hémicycle autour de la scène. Des petites silhouettes s'agitaient devant la grande porte centrale à doubles battants. Décidément, ces maudits terroristes étaient partout !

_- Daphné, j'ai besoin de toi..._

La petite était tremblante de peur, la tête contre la poitrine d'Aenelia, la serrant très fort contre elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, cependant.

_- Sais-tu s'il y a une autre sortie ?_

Les yeux de Daphné clignèrent à plusieurs reprises, sous la réflexion.

_- La prof de danse, elle passe toujours par derrière, mais je sais pas où.  
- Par derrière ?_ demanda Aenelia, intéressée.

La petite fille fit un signe du menton, désignant une porte étroite à l'extrémité de la scène. Aenelia ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

_- Merci ma puce._  
Pour accéder à cette maudite porte, il fallait se mettre à découvert. La jeune femme grimaça de colère. Est-ce qu'elle ferait courir ce risque à la petite ?

_- Daphné, il va falloir être une grande fille. Quand je te le dirais, tu courras vers la porte, tu l'ouvriras et tu m'attendras derrière. Il ne t'arrivera rien, tu me fais toujours confiance ?_  
_- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Empêcher les vilains messieurs de nous tirer dessus._

Daphné était pâle et lança un faible sourire à l'attention d'Aenelia. Les silhouettes menaçantes s'étaient postées en hauteur, guettant le moindre signe. Des bruits rapprochés provenaient de la petite salle de maquillage qu'ils venaient de quitter. Quoi qu'ils voulussent faire, il fallait qu'ils le fassent vite, à présent. Aenelia porta la petite fille et la posa sur le bord de la scène.

_- Vas-y, Daphné, cours, cours !_

Dans la seconde, elle pointa son blaster vers les formes, dissimulées derrière les rangées. Elle fit feu rapidement et régulièrement pour obliger les rebelles à rester cachés. Ses tirs n'atteignirent aucun ennemi mais leur précision empêcha toute riposte. Elle avait bien pensé à viser les lustres, pour plonger la salle dans la pénombre, mais il y en avait malheureusement un peu trop. Quand elle tourna la tête vers Daphné, celle-ci avait disparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aenelia se sentit rassurée. Elle jeta un oeil rapide sur son bracelet-montre : déjà dix minutes qu'elle avait contacté Vandithir, que faisait-il ?

_- Aené !  
_  
Derrière la porte, la petite silhouette s'inquiétait. Passé la surprise, les rebelles reprenaient confiance en eux et osaient à leur tour riposter. Des bruits de pas dans le petit couloir, derrière la scène. La situation se compliquait de seconde en seconde.

_- Ne bouge pas, chérie, j'arrive !_

Elle lança encore une dernière salve sur les fauteuils situés en hauteur. Puis elle sauta d'elle-même sur la scène en bois, avant de tenter un sprint vers la porte ouverte où Daphné l'attendait. Ca passait ou ça cassait, maintenant...  
La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte quand un tir savamment ajusté la toucha au mollet gauche. Ce n'était pas un tir paralysant. Aenelia hurla de douleur et dans le même temps, Daphné aussi. Elle acheva sa course sur le ventre, sans pouvoir se mettre à l'abri derrière cette maudite porte qui la narguait, à moins d'un mètre de là. A peine un mètre. Incroyable comme un petit mètre pouvait changer le cours des choses.

_- Aené ! Aené !_ pleura la petite fille.

Du sang coulait le long de sa blessure mal cautérisée. La douleur faisait vaciller la jeune fille. Pendant quelques secondes, un voile blanc lui tomba sur les yeux et elle ne pu rien faire, même pas penser. Quand elle recouvra ses esprits, même pas une ou deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit Daphné qui pleurait, des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, venant du couloir et une salve de lasers qui crépitaient autour d'elle, faisant cramer le beau plancher. Ces rebelles étaient décidément de piètres tireurs. Cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Et puis, elle n'allait pas abandonner sa petite Daphné maintenant. Pas tant qu'il lui restait un soupçon d'énergie. Elle se força à ramper sur le parquet, oubliant la douleur et se concentrant sur l'image de sa protégée. Daphné criait pour l'encourager.  
Quand un deuxième tir la toucha au bras. Il fallait que ça arrive. Ces bâtards continuaient à lui tirer dessus, malgré qu'elle ne soit plus une menace pour eux. Aenelia hurla à nouveau, et dans ce cri déchirant, un début de panique. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder sa nouvelle plaie au bras. Le laser avait cautérisé la blessure, mais pas pour longtemps. Déjà, des gouttes de sang perlaient autour de la plaie. Aenelia ne sentait plus son bras et sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyr. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à se refermer sur elle-même, à s'évanouir pour oublier la souffrance. Mais ce n'était qu'une fuite dictée par son corps, non par son esprit. Mais c'était tellement plus facile. Ne plus penser à rien, s'envoler, partir, sombrer dans l'abîme noir et profond de l'inconscience. Oublier tout, oublier Drek... son visage s'imprima dans son cerveau, aussi nettement qu'une photographie. Drek... non, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Il comptait sur elle, en ce moment. Elle avait des choses à faire, et elle les ferait. Pour l'officier Drek. Elle eut un sursaut d'énergie. Ses yeux qui s'étaient refermés s'ouvrirent avec une force bestiale, fixant la porte et la sécurité qu'elle trouverait derrière. Lentement, en s'aidant de son bras et de sa jambe encore valide, elle progressa jusqu'à l'entrebâillement de la porte, laissant derrière elle une coulée de sang. Elle y était presque. Elle poussa un grognement indistinct et mit le haut de son corps à l'abri. Avec l'aide de Daphné, elle passa bientôt ses jambes aussi. Les rebelles, désabusés, venaient de cesser de tirer, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour la rater.

_- Aené, Aené, tu es blessée !  
- C'est... pas grave... je m'en sortirais_, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
_- Tu as plein de sang partout,_ pleurnicha Daphné.  
_- Ma puce... essaye de... fermer la porte… à clef.  
- Oui, oui !_

Rassemblant ses forces éparses, Aenelia se mit dos contre le mur. La douleur était revenue, en fait elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. Une douleur atroce chaque fois que les muscles de la jeune fille tremblaient, chaque fois qu'involontairement, son corps sursautait.

_- C'est fait Aené... on fait quoi maintenant ?  
- La voix de la petite fille était frêle et paniquée.  
- Ma puce..._

Aenelia se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour la petite, désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus se mouvoir et le moindre mot lui arrachait une onde de pure souffrance. Avant de ne plus pouvoir rien faire, il fallait qu'elle conseille Daphné.

_- Il faut que tu ailles te cacher... tu sais ? Comme quand tu t'amuses avec tes copines. Il faut que tu te caches bien, très bien, pour que personne ne te trouve. Imagine-toi que c'est un jeu... tu peux faire ça pour moi ?  
- Je veux pas te quitter !  
- Daphné, les méchants hommes ne me feront rien si tu te caches bien. Je compte sur toi, n'est ce pas ? Je peux compter sur toi ?_

La fillette hocha la tête, malheureuse et prête à fondre en larmes.

_- Aenelia, je veux pas que les méchants te fassent du mal...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie._

Elle la regarda tendrement et lui caressa le menton. Ce geste lui arracha un nouveau cri, qu'elle étouffa par défi et par fierté. Ses yeux clignèrent de douleur.

_- Daphné... il faut que tu prennes ça._  
Elle fit suivre le regard de la petite jusqu'à son blaster.  
_- Je peux pas !_ paniqua la petite fille.  
_- Prends cette arme, je sais que tu peux t'en servir. Fais-moi plaisir._

Des deux mains tremblantes, Daphné ramassa la petite arme. Elle n'était pas bien lourde et n'importe qui aurait pu la manier avec facilité. Qui plus est, la petite fille avait déjà reçu des cours théoriques d'armement pendant ses premières années de jeunesses impériales.

_- Et maintenant, va !  
- Je t'aime, Aené !  
- Moi aussi..._

Aenelia ferma les yeux pour inciter la petite à partir. Après quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna en pleurant, à la recherche d'une cachette. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit d'elle : elle avait disparu. Aenelia avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir n'était plus interrompu que par ses halètements de douleur...

La porte vola en éclat.  
Un grand extra-terrestre baraqué… un Trandoshan ?... s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il avait de larges épaules et des yeux noirs qui brillaient comme la mort. C'est tout ce qu'Aenelia pu remarquer tellement elle avait mal. L'humanoïde s'agenouilla.

_- Où est la petite ?  
- Vous... ne la trouverez... jamais._  
_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une femelle de ton espèce. Parle !  
- Diantre... quelle... galanterie_, se força-t-elle à parler._  
- Très bien._

Il plongea son doigt dans la plaie ensanglantée. Aenelia hurla.

_- Tu as mal ? Parle et tout s'arrête !_

La douleur était inimaginable. Tout simplement au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à présent. Ses poumons explosèrent sous le hurlement, qui continua bien après que le rebelle ait retiré son doigt de la blessure. Aenelia versa des larmes de souffrance... de souffrance et de haine.

_- Vive... l'Empire ! Vous mourrez... tous !_

Elle lui cracha sur le visage, c'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était à bout de force et de toute façon, elle allait bientôt mourir. Autant que ce soit dans l'honneur. Devant un tel affront, le rebelle lui décocha un formidable coup de poing au niveau du menton. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle cracha du sang.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, femelle._

Il leva son arme et la pointa sur la tempe d'Aenelia, à demi inconsciente...

_- Adieu !_

Les murs du couloir résonnèrent d'une funeste déflagration...

Bientôt, d'autres déflagrations se firent entendre. Mais elles n'étaient pas rebelles. De nombreux corps ennemis tombèrent avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient sous le feu des Forces Impériales de l'Ubiqtorat. Les prenant à revers, avec précision et efficacité, ils nettoyèrent la vermine terroriste aussi facilement qu'un nid de rats. Il n'y eut aucun survivant et aucun rebelle ne réussit à prendre la fuite. A la tête de l'escouade impériale, Vandithir. Son regard fouilla les nombreux cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, cherchant une silhouette particulière, sans la trouver. Sur le coté de la scène, une porte était défoncée. Vandithir fit signe à deux des soldats, leur ordonnant de le suivre. Il s'approcha des restes de la porte avec une terrible appréhension. L'air empestait la chair brûlée. Vandithir n'était pas un combattant, loin de la, et cette odeur lui répugnait au plus haut point. Il faisait de terribles efforts pour maîtriser son haut-le-coeur. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il enjamba les débris, prenant garde de ne pas se blesser. Les deux soldats le suivirent rapidement. Dans la pénombre, Vandithir distingua une silhouette sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait plus, la mort venait de prendre son dû. Le soldat derrière l'analyste alluma une puissante lampe qu'il pointa sur le couloir, éclairant le terrible drame.

Le corps était celui d'un rebelle humanoïde à la forte carrure. Près du corps, Aenelia, sérieusement blessée, déployait ses ultimes forces pour rester consciente. Elle souriait faiblement mais ne regardait pas Vandithir. Elle regardait une petite fille, à quelques mètres d'elle. Une petite fille courageuse qui tenait dans ses petites mains une arme, encore chaude. Daphné fixait l'arme, incrédule, effrayée. La scène se figea. Elle sembla durer une éternité. Personne n'osait bouger, tout le monde semblait paralysé. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux secondes, après quoi, Vandithir hurla sa joie.

_- Aenelia !_

Comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc, la petite Daphné lâcha l'arme qui venait de donner la mort au rebelle et se précipita vers Aenelia. Elle la prit dans ses petits bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Aenelia ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer aussi. Même Vandithir trouva la scène touchante, n'osant intervenir. Aujourd'hui, Daphné avait failli perdre sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Et cet amour, elle venait de le prouver. Même si pour cela, elle avait donné la mort à un être. Même si pour cela, elle avait sacrifié une partie de son innocence...

**Chapitre 11. Capture**

Friner était en poste sur le stardestroyer depuis maintenant onze ans. La charge de commandant lui était nouvelle, car il avait stagné au grade de capitaine bien trop longtemps. Friner, obstiné et patient, avait toujours gardé l'espoir d'être promu par son ancien commandant : Gerfin. Mais le temps passait et il se rendait compte que Gerfin ne nourrissait à son égard que froideur et dédain. Un jour cependant, la donne avait changé suite à une affaire compromettante avec une certaine cadette... Aenelia Solaris. Gerfin avait été prié de prendre sa retraite plus tôt que prévu, Friner était devenu le nouveau commandant et Aenelia avait brûlé les étapes pour enfin devenir son capitaine, non sans quelques mérites, avant de le quitter pour les Renseignements Impériaux.

C'était un poste dont il tirait sa plus grande fierté. Il avait vécu quelques batailles et de nombreuses échauffourées avec les forces dissidentes. Et son expérience n'avait fait que grandir avec le temps. Quand on le prévint qu'un message codé de la plus haute importance était parvenu à l'Errinic, il ne perdit pas une seconde.

« **SEGP10-03-2003 ; ICON ; 04:56BMUT ; 00.40RMUT**  
Mission compromise. Abandonnez toute activité. Navette rebelle quitte l'atmosphère.  
Secteur Y-21. Priorité absolue pour sa capture. Faites vite. Bonne chance. Trans/E.E. »

_- Arrêtez immédiatement toutes les manoeuvres de l'Errinic !_ ordonna le commandant d'une voix puissante.  
Le message fut répercuté dans les secondes.  
_- Nous avons encore un transport en approche, Commandant._  
_- Déroutez-le, alors, vite !  
- A vos ordres...  
- Moteurs à pleine puissance, cap vers le secteur Y-21,_ continua-t-il. _Message à tous les canonniers : ordre de n'ouvrir le feu sous aucun prétexte. Je veux cette navette intacte. Message à l'équipe de coordination des faisceaux tracteurs : ordre de capturer toute navette en partance de Tatooine. Activez tous vos faisceaux car elle ne doit pas nous échapper, vous en répondriez de vos vies._  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix en contrebas de la passerelle s'éleva.  
_- Commandant ! Nous survolons le secteur..._

Frappée de plein fouet par les faisceaux d'or des deux soleils jumeaux, Tatooine miroitait comme un troisième astre. La luminosité de la planète se trouvait accentuée par la réverbération des rayons solaires sur le sable des plaines désertiques. Un jaune d'un vif insoutenable agressait les présomptueux qui osaient porter leur regard sur sa flamboyante parure. Il n'était pas rare que les humains, aux yeux plus chétifs que les autres espèces, s'équipent de lunettes de protection pour l'admirer depuis l'espace. Tatooine était décidément une planète inhospitalière.  
Un point émergea lentement du décor, infime grain de poussière.  
Le point devint graduellement une tâche, la tâche une forme, la forme une silhouette et la silhouette celle d'une minuscule navette. Dédaignant répondre aux appels impériaux qui lui sommaient de s'identifier et de se plier aux règles de la circulation orbitale, la navette fonçait tête baissée vers l'immensité de l'espace. La liberté était proche, toute proche.  
Mais tout espoir disparut quand les étoiles furent masquées par l'ombre imposante d'un destroyer impérial en attente d'acquisition de cible. David contre Goliath. Mais qu'aurait pu faire David contre ce monstre de technologie et d'acier ? Un monstre froid et dénué de pitié, indestructible et impitoyable. Un jouet sans âme et sans remords, manipulé par des êtres également sans remords. Des êtres qui étaient décidés à imposer la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie, même par la force, décidés à éliminer le terrorisme aveugle jusqu'au dernier de ses retranchements. Bref, la navette pilotée par Elna n'avait aucune chance.  
Le destroyer, qui avait une marge d'avance, vint se placer directement sur la trajectoire de la navette, dont la fenêtre de manoeuvre était amoindrie par la sortie atmosphérique. Il projeta simultanément la totalité de ses faisceaux tracteurs sur sa proie, car il n'était pas question qu'elle lui échappe. Le poisson était ferré, il fallait le ramener dans l'épuisette du pêcheur, maintenant. Lentement et sûrement. Il eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, déclenchant ses moteurs à intervalles irréguliers et soutenus, il n'avait pas une chance sur mille de se défaire des grappins magnétiques qui l'entraînaient vers son destin.

L'officier Drek souriait.  
Elna était décomposée mais furieuse.  
_- C'est... fini pour vous... Elna... _souffla-t-il.  
_- Non... non, NON ! _  
Elle avait hurlé ce dernier mot avec une telle haine que l'officier prit peur.  
_- Je vous tuerais avant, Drek !  
- Vous ne le ferez pas. Je suis... votre monnaie d'échange, en quelque sorte. Moi contre votre vie. C'est un marché... raisonnable, somme toute._  
Elna cracha plusieurs insultes dans une langue que l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat ne compris pas de suite. Une sorte de vieux langage Corellien, qui amenait des informations précieuses sur l'origine de la belle mais... vénéneuse terroriste.

Sur l'Errinic...  
_- Faisceaux en mode acquisition..._  
La voix, celle d'un jeune aspirant en stage, claironna :  
_- Faisceaux activés ! Ordinateur en mode automatique. Arrimage dans deux minutes et vingt secondes, hangar B4. Commandant ?  
- Parfait._  
Le front du Commandant se dérida tandis qu'un léger sourire naquit sur son visage.  
_- Essayez de prendre contact avec la navette.  
- A vos ordres._  
Un autre aspirant, la marine en était remplie, tapota sur un écran tactile.  
_- Navette rebelle, navette rebelle, ici le destroyer impérial Errinic !_  
Un long grésillement s'ensuivit, qui n'était pas bon signe. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le commandant lui-même qui prit la parole.  
_- Navette rebelle, je sais pertinemment que vous nous entendez, ici le commandant Friner !_  
Il laissa quelques secondes filer.  
_- Vous avez à votre bord quelqu'un que nous tenons à récupérer. Ne lui faites aucun mal et nous vous accorderons la vie, ainsi qu'un traitement compatissant, pour peu que vous vous soumettiez à l'Ordre Nouveau. Je répète : ne touchez pas à l'officier Drek Svar !_  
Un court grésillement, de meilleure augure.  
_- Ici Elna, des forces libres de la Rébellion. Je vois que vous avez les cartes en main.  
- Parlez, Elna.  
- Je veux votre promesse d'homme qu'il ne me sera fait aucun mal si j'accède à votre requête. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterais pas à m'emparer de la vie de votre officier, et de la mienne dans le même temps. La mort ne me fait pas peur, la souffrance, oui. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_  
Le commandant accentua son sourire.  
_- Parfaitement, Elna. Vous avez ma parole d'homme. Préparez vous à l'arrimage, débarrassez-vous de vos armes et n'opposez aucune résistance. Bien reçu ?  
- Ai-je le choix, Commandant ?_  
Ce dernier jugea bon de couper la transmission. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner et il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec une terroriste. De plus, il doutait vraiment qu'un traitement de faveur lui soit accordé, même s'il appuyait lui-même dans ce sens. L'Empire ne ferait de toute façon aucun cas de son opinion.  
_- Arrimage dans une minute et quinze secondes._

La navette était redevenue un grain de poussière en comparaison avec la masse énorme du destroyer. La bouche grande ouverte, ce dernier s'apprêtait à avaler le frêle esquif.  
Une explosion.  
Plusieurs explosions.

A quelques lieues, une petite flotte de vaisseaux rebelles venait d'apparaître.  
Immédiatement et simultanément, plusieurs torpilles avaient été tirées en direction du destroyer impérial. Certaines heurtèrent son bouclier principal, d'autres furent même détruites en vol par le système de contre missiles. Mais quelques unes arrivèrent là où elles étaient programmées pour arriver. La première explosa précisément entre la navette rebelle et le destroyer. Les suivantes s'abattirent sur le bouclier, juste en dessous des émetteurs de faisceaux tracteurs. Pendant une seconde, peut-être moins, leur efficacité fut réduite de moitié, certains faisceaux perdirent même leur cible, aveugles.  
Elna réagit instantanément. Elle ne se demanda ni pourquoi ni comment, ce genre de questions ne viendrait qu'après. Bien après. Sa main abattit le levier de puissance, instinctivement, tandis qu'avec l'autre main, elle empoignait fermement les commandes de la navette, qui hurlaient et tremblaient sous la vitesse et la pression. Quand l'ombre du destroyer quitta enfin son champ de vision, elle sourit intérieurement. Moteurs à plein régime, Elna fixa son cap vers le salut, vers ses frères et ses soeurs d'arme.

**Chapitre 12. Engagement de la bataille**

A bord du destroyer impérial, la confusion fut totale pendant quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes. Des ordres lancés fermement rétablirent la situation et une discipline de fer reprit possession du navire. Tout ce qui devait être effectué rapidement fut effectué, au millième de seconde, dans la précision la plus absolue. C'est vrai, le commandant et ses hommes venaient de pêcher par orgueil. L'effet tunnel s'était emparé de chacun d'eux et l'attention focalisée sur la petite navette rebelle, personne n'avait réagit à temps, c'est à dire immédiatement après la sortie en hyperespace de la flottille rebelle.  
Mais c'était du passé, dorénavant.

_- Tous les canonniers à leur poste !  
- Boucliers à 99,8 , commandant ! (_il était communément admis que la puissance énergétique d'un champs ne pouvait mathématiquement atteindre les 100, une partie infime de l'énérgie se dissipant malheureusement dans les nombreux relais et circuits_)  
- Faites décoller tous les escadrons de chasseurs Tie !  
- En avant lente vers la formation ennemie, intensifiez les boucliers avant !  
- Générateurs d'énergie au maximum !  
- Prenez contact avec les garnisons de Tatooine, qu'elles nous fassent parvenir leurs escadrons de défense immédiatement !  
- Les senseurs détectent quatre vaisseaux dont deux lourds, ces derniers viennent de larguer leurs chasseurs._  
Friner serra les dents.  
_- Que l'Empereur nous vienne en aide !_

Au loin, quatre vaisseaux rebelles, deux corvettes corelliennes et deux croiseurs calamaris, faisaient face au puissant destroyer impérial. Conscients de leur supériorité numérique, les rebelles faisaient front avec une arrogance toute visible. Les uns après les autres, prenant leur temps, ils enclenchèrent les boucliers des différents vaisseaux.

Un message laconique parvint à l'Errinic :  
_- Rendez-vous, maintenant. Abaissez vos boucliers et laissez-vous aborder !_  
Friner eut envie de lancer à ces sales rebelles quelques insultes bien nourries, mais il n'en fit rien. Gardant son calme, il répondit froidement et avec une pointe de dérision :  
_- Vos renforts arrivent rapidement, j'espère ? Vous n'avez pas la prétention quand même d'attaquer un stardestroyer armé jusqu'aux dents ? Oui ? Bon, je serais magnanime aujourd'hui : je vous laisserais filer. Bien évidemment, nous ne voulons qu'une chose et nous l'aurons._  
_- L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est et restera avec nous, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. Bien. Je constate que les Impériaux ont toujours la tête aussi dure. Ils ne voient pas arriver la défaite quand ils devraient la voir. Préparez-vous à mourir, maintenant !_  
_- Aucun sens de l'humour, décidément, ces terroristes._  
Une vague discrète de rire passa sur la passerelle inférieure, située en contrebas et de chaque cotés de la passerelle du commandant.  
_- Combien de temps avant le contact ? Les garnisons ont-elles répondu ?  
- A l'instant, commandant. L'Errinic sera à portée de tir dans trois minutes. Toutes les garnisons ont répondu. Leurs escadrons sont en route. Il faudra compter dix minutes pour la garnison la plus proche, Mos Esley et une vingtaine de minutes pour les garnisons situées de l'autre coté de Tatooine.  
- Merci, lieutenant. Nous allons leur montrer ce que nous valons !  
- Les chasseurs rebelles sont en approche, commandant.  
- Envoyez nos escadrons de Tie à leur rencontre.  
- Commandant... ils sont en infériorité numérique, qu'espérez vous qu'ils accomplissent ?  
- Je le sais très bien, lieutenant ! La question n'est pas là, la question est : combien de temps pourront-ils tenir avant que nous recevions les renforts planétaires ?  
- Mmm...  
- L'Errinic aura déjà fort à faire quand les deux croiseurs calamaris lui tomberont dessus, dans quelques minutes. Il faut absolument éviter que nos boucliers se fassent harceler si tôt par cette racaille de chasseurs rebelles ! Mais je comprends votre hésitation, beaucoup de nos pilotes y resteront. Si ça peut vous rassurer, faites approcher l'Errinic en lisière du combat et épaulez nos chasseurs de quelques tirs savamment ajustés.  
- Merci, commandant._

_- Annoncez clairement à chaque pilote mes consignes. Pas de risques inutiles, le nombre d'appareils rebelles détruits m'importe peu, ce n'est pas le facteur de la victoire. Qu'ils poussent leurs chasseurs à fond et jouent avec leurs adversaires. Plus longtemps ils tiendront, meilleures seront les chances de l'Errinic._

_- Bien._

Les six escadrons appartenant à l'Errinic, quatre composés de simples chasseurs Tie et deux composés des touts nouveaux chasseurs Tie Interceptor, soixante-douze appareils flambants neuf au total, s'éloignèrent rapidement. Ils avaient reçu pour consigne de se rendre en avant de la vague d'assaut des chasseurs ennemis, avec pour espoir de les retenir le plus de temps possible et de les empêcher d'harceler le destroyer Impérial. Les chasseurs Tie étaient connus à travers la galaxie pour leur fragilité et leur faible puissance de tir. Les chasseurs Interceptor quant à eux, de fabrication plus récente, pouvaient se targuer de valoir, voir d'être supérieurs aux meilleurs chasseurs rebelles. Mais les six escadrons réunis en une seule et même masse d'attaque représentaient une menace à prendre au sérieux. Les rebelles avaient dépêché la majorité de leurs ailes X et A, deux cents chasseurs au total, pour réduire les rangs de chasseurs impériaux.  
Les deux imposants croiseurs calamari, accompagnés d'une corvette, s'étaient mis en branle, droit sur le destroyer, avec pour intention de le réduire en miettes. Seule la dernière corvette corellienne restait en retrait, observant la scène avec intérêt.

_- Pourquoi reste-t-elle en retrait ?_ questionna un jeune lieutenant.  
Le commandant Friner expliqua d'une voix grave.  
_- Parce que l'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est à son bord et qu'ils l'estiment trop précieux pour engager le vaisseau dans la bataille. Voilà la vraie raison._

Desnea, le jeune commandant de la flottille rebelle, avait outrepassé ses ordres, qui consistaient à récupérer Elna et son prisonnier. Conscient de la supériorité numérique de ses forces, il avait pêché par orgueil, ordonnant contre l'avis de ses subordonnés l'attaque du destroyer impérial. Il espérait beaucoup de cette attaque : la destruction de l'Errinic, une gifle pour l'Empire et par-là même, son nom dans une page d'histoire, qui sait ? Bon gré, mal gré, les vaisseaux de l'Alliance se dirigeaient à pleine puissance vers le fier destroyer de l'Empire.

_- Desnea, vous êtes fous !_  
La voix était fatiguée, mais la fatigue ne pouvait masquer sa fraîcheur et sa beauté.  
_- Elna, laissez-moi faire ce que je dois faire !  
- Mais vous risquez gros, commandant_, souffla une voix exaspérée. _Cette bataille n'était pas prévue. Pourquoi ne pas vous cantonner aux ordres, mon Dieu !  
- J'ai aujourd'hui une chance de marquer un point face aux impériaux, et je vais saisir cette chance, Elna. C'est ainsi que nous gagnerons la guerre et pas en nous enfuyant lâchement chaque fois que nous repérons une trace de ces maudits !  
- Il y aura d'autres occasions, Desnea !  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est aujourd'hui ! Votre mission est achevée, vous l'avez mené avec succès. Laissez-moi maintenant mener la mienne ! Vous resterez en retrait de la bataille, puisque vous avez peur, ne vous inquiétez pas._  
La communication se coupa.  
Un officier vint à sa rencontre.  
_- Le destroyer sera à portée de tir dans quelques minutes. Vos ordres ?  
- Détachez nos escadrilles d'ailes X en avant. Qu'ils se dirigent vers le destroyer immédiatement. Faites-les suivre de la seconde corvette corellienne. Le facteur de la victoire, c'est le temps. Nous sommes en zone impériale, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'y rester trop longtemps. Dépêchons-nous d'apprendre à l'Errinic les bonnes manières !  
- A vos ordres.  
- Portez la puissance de nos moteurs à son maximum. Dérivez la moitié de l'énergie des boucliers vers les armes. Exécution ! _

Le combat entre les chasseurs venait de débuter, en amont du destroyer. Des myriades d'étincelles naissaient dans le vide de l'espace pour mourir aussi soudainement. On aurait dit un gigantesque feu d'artifices. Les premiers rapports faisaient état, comme Friner l'envisageait, d'une grosse infériorité numérique pour l'Empire, presque du trois contre un. Et l'infériorité numérique des chasseurs Tie présageait d'un grave handicap. Non content d'être moins nombreux, il fallait se rendre compte à l'évidence qu'ils étaient aussi moins efficaces, car moins armés et moins solides. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas leurs égaux quant à la vitesse pure. Et c'est sur ce dernier point que le commandant espérait jouer. Il fallait absolument que les pilotes arrachent les tripes de leurs appareils, s'ils voulaient survivre assez longtemps pour donner une chance à l'Errinic.

En lisière du combat, le destroyer faisait feu de tous ses canons pour assister le combat à mort que se livraient les chasseurs de l'Empire et ceux de l'Alliance. Peu de ses tirs atteignaient réellement leurs buts, malgré les réflexes des officiers opérateurs, couplés aux servomoteurs des canons qui les anticipaient. La vitesse des engins rebelles était trop grande, et leurs manoeuvres trop imprévisibles. Cependant, la présence du mastodonte d'acier à leurs cotés renforçait la détermination et la foi des pilotes impériaux. A l'inverse, cette présence pesait dans le coeur des rebelles, qui n'osaient pas s'approcher de trop près. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, le destroyer ne pouvait empêcher l'inévitable de se produire...

_- Commandant, nos chasseurs Tie sont proches de l'annihilation totale.  
- Je sais.  
- Aussi nombreux soient les chasseurs rebelles détruits, il semblerait malheureusement qu'il y en ait toujours autant. Cette vermine...  
- Faites replier les survivants vers la protection de l'Errinic.  
- Très bien, _lâcha une voix triste._  
- Préparons nous pour le choc frontal, qui ne devrait tarder, maintenant.  
- Commandant, les premiers escadrons planétaires arrivent !  
- Ah ! Qu'ils viennent en renfort des derniers chasseurs Tie, qui ne manqueront pas d'être pourchassés par ces misérables rebelles. Bonne nouvelle, assurément !_

Les ailes X fonçaient dans le vide de l'espace, pourchassant et traquant les derniers impériaux et leurs frêles chasseurs. Tout à l'ivresse de leur bataille âprement gagnée, ils ne virent pas les premiers moucherons d'acier sortirent de l'atmosphère de Tatooine. Quand ils les aperçurent enfin, il était trop tard pour se replier sans pertes. Ils firent front, conscients que la maîtrise de la situation leur échappait à chaque seconde qui passait. Et la proximité de l'Errinic était bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter : de plus en plus de chasseurs rebelles se faisaient toucher par ses tirs impitoyables. Mais bientôt, les premiers tirs des croiseurs calamaris vinrent rétablir la situation, et les chasseurs rebelles redoublèrent d'ardeur et d'énergie.

Les premières salves de turbo lasers s'échangeaient entre le destroyer impérial Errinic et ses ennemis, deux croiseurs calamari armés jusqu'aux dents et bien décidés à remporter la victoire. Ils se trouvaient légèrement en delà de leur proie et leurs premiers tirs rencontrèrent l'écran de protection avant du destroyer, qui avait été augmenté et renforcé pour l'occasion. Ainsi, l'Errinic aurait pu tenir assez longtemps avant que ses boucliers ne cèdent et laissent passer les faisceaux destructeurs, mais ses assaillants ne lui donnèrent pas ce plaisir. Conservant la distance qui les séparait de l'imposant destroyer impérial, ils entamèrent une manoeuvre d'encerclement, glissant vers les flancs de l'Errinic et l'obligeant à réajuster la puissance de ses boucliers, les affaiblissant par la même occasion.

_- Energie des boucliers transférée sur les flancs de l'Errinic !  
- Etat des boucliers ?_ s'enquit Friner.  
_- 67 pour le flanc droit et 72 pour le flanc gauche.  
- Dérivez deux tiers de l'énergie des moteurs vers les boucliers.  
- Mais, commandant... !_ lança son second, stupéfait. _Si nous faisions cela, nous serons gravement handicapé quand nous devrons..._  
- _... fuir ? _intervint sévèrement le commandant. _Rayez ce mot de votre vocabulaire, lieutenant. C'est un mot qui n'a aucune signification dans le jargon impérial. Nous tiendrons le coup... et nous vaincrons.  
- Bien._

**Chapitre 13. Des renforts inattendus**

Crevant les couches atmosphériques comme autant d'oiseaux de bon augure, les chasseurs Tie en provenance des astroports de Mos Espa, Mos Esley, Bestine, Mos Entha, Mos Taike, Wayfar et Anchorhead s'abattirent sur les croiseurs ennemis dans un déluge de lasers. Les rebelles se rendirent compte immédiatement que la situation devenait de moins en moins aisée, au fur et à mesure que les chasseurs impériaux s'abattaient sur eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises car de nombreux autres vaisseaux s'étaient joints à la bataille : contrebandiers, pirates, étrangers, neutres, marchands, explorateurs, mercenaires ! Tous attirés par l'appât du gain. Il n'y avait aucun secret derrière tout ça : dans une lueur de génie, Friner avait promit dans toutes les langues possibles et sur toutes les fréquences imaginables qu'une prime « exorbitante » serait versé à tout appareil se joignant à la bataille pour venir en aide au destroyer impérial l'Errinic. De plus, une prime non moins conséquente devait être versé pour chaque appareil rebelle effectivement détruit. Autant dire que beaucoup d'intéressés avaient répondu présents à l'invitation impériale.

Escortés par de plus faibles chasseurs impériaux, des vaisseaux de toutes tailles et de touts types s'élançaient dans la bataille, au grand désarroi des rebelles pour qui la balance venait définitivement de s'inverser. Dans la mêlée générale, il était difficile de reconnaître qui était qui et qui faisait quoi. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de certaine : les ailes X de la rébellion entamaient un repli vers la protection des immenses coques calamaris aux étranges protubérances, comme des rats rejoignent précipitamment les égouts. A quelques encablures de là, les chasseurs Tie rescapés se joignirent à leurs nouveaux amis, délaissant la protection du destroyer pour un assaut rempli d'espoir sur les croiseurs calamari.

_- Concentrez toute la puissance de tir : abattez et virez l'Errinic pour placer les canons de flancs en position de tir sur le croiseur bâbord !  
- Oui, commandant.  
- Ordonnez à tous nos chasseurs d'attaquer ce croiseur en priorité et informez-en nos alliés temporaires.  
- Mais, commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas mes ordres !_ éclata Friner. _Le facteur de cette bataille est le temps, ne le sentez-vous pas ? Il joue avec nous comme le vent s'amuse avec des fétus de paille. Il agit contre nous et chaque seconde qui passe, nos boucliers agonisent un peu plus. Quand ils cèderont, nous commencerons à subir d'irrémédiables dégâts et il en sera fait de nous, pauvres impériaux !  
- Je comprends.  
- Il faut absolument que d'ici là, nous détruisions un des deux croiseurs ennemis !_

La bataille changea d'ardeur. L'espoir changea de camp.  
Le puissant Errinic se défendait comme un lion en cage. Acculé et blessé, il sortait ses griffes pour infliger de terribles griffures à ses assaillants. Le bouclier du destroyer miroitait de milles couleurs sous les impacts des turbo lasers. Quelquefois nacré de jaune, tantôt irisé de bleu, parfois veiné de rouge, il offrait aux regards découragés un soupçon de réconfort. Mais il devenait évident que le bouclier ne tiendrait plus longtemps, qu'il était à bout de souffle, prêt à lâcher et à laisser l'Errinic totalement démuni.  
La résistance des chasseurs rebelles se résumait à tournoyer autour de leurs protecteurs calamaris, priant pour ne pas être pris en chasse par un pirate ou un contrebandier, aux vaisseaux plus puissants et plus rapides que leurs ailes X. Ils avaient peur, dorénavant, et cette peur même était l'aveu de leur échec. Peur qui se révéla contagieuse : le petit forceur de blocus rebelle sentit le vent tourner et abandonna ses deux grands frères pour rejoindre le refuge de la seconde corvette corellienne, celle où Drek était détenu, sans doute en compagnie de la charmante Elna.

_- Aux chasseurs et vaisseaux qui participent à la bataille, mais dans le mauvais camp !_  
La voix de Desnea était tendue.  
_- Nous n'avons rien à vous offrir, ni argent, ni matériel. L'Empire vous a lâchement acheté dans un moment de peur mais il est encore temps de nous rejoindre ! Nous ne vous promettons rien, pas même l'espoir de vaincre aujourd'hui. Nous combattons pour la liberté et ce désir qui nous anime n'habite pas les coeurs froids et durs des Impériaux ! Vous êtes pirates, contrebandiers, trafiquants, en marge de la société, mais vos coeurs ne peuvent faire la sourde oreille aux cris de désespoir et de souffrance que lance la galaxie ! C'est bien plus qu'un simple appel au secours : c'est l'essence même de la liberté, de la justice et de l'égalité qui est en danger ! Je vous en conjure : aidez-nous... aidez-vous !_  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, Desnea eut la naïveté de croire que son discours allait avoir un impact. Les ondes restèrent libres un instant rempli d'espoir, avant d'être saturées par des rires et moqueries en tout genre. Pirates, mercenaires, contrebandiers, commerçants et autres intervenants extérieurs sentaient pertinemment quelle serait l'issue de la bataille. Et qui plus est, l'appât du gain promit par l'Empire aurait transformé en pilote redoutable le plus neutre des neutres. Le commandant Desnea cracha quelques jurons et coupa brutalement la communication. Son teint était pâle et ses traits fatigués.  
_- Maudits soient-ils ! Savent-ils au moins que nous nous battons pour eux ?  
- Les impériaux ont des arguments... très convaincants, commenta un officier.  
- L'argent, l'argent, l'argent !!!  
- Il va sans dire que ce genre de population se satisfait assez bien du régime impérial. Bien que tout puissant, l'Empereur leur laisse une marge de manoeuvre suffisante pour prospérer. Tatooine en est l'exemple le plus flagrant._  
Desnea observa du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole et hocha la tête en silence. Un rictus de colère traversa son visage.  
_- Je m'attendais à tous les ennemis possibles. Mais pas à l'argent. Maudit !_  
Un bruit de course.  
Le cercle d'officiers qui s'était formé autour du jeune commandant s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser passer un des leurs, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.  
_- Commandant !  
- Parlez, enseigne.  
- Nous venons de perdre... le principal écran déflecteur.  
- Non !_  
Plusieurs officiers furent pris de peur et commencèrent à parler sans y avoir été autorisés.  
_- Silence !_ hurla Desnea. _Des dégâts ?_  
_- La coque subit de lourds dommages. Plusieurs sections du croiseur ont été perdues mais rien de dramatique. Nous dérivons une partie de l'énergie des armes pour lever les boucliers de secours._  
_- Ne faites pas ça !_ ordonna le commandant. _Maintenez la pleine puissance du système d'armement ! Qu'importe les dégâts, il faut réduire au silence le plus vite possible le destroyer impérial !_  
Plusieurs officiers secouèrent la tête négativement.  
_- Les boucliers de l'Errinic résistent, mais ils ne dureront plus longtemps. Une question de secondes, commandant. Notre second croiseur calamari est à peine touché, quant à lui. Son commandant demande à ce que nous nous écartions pour prévenir d'éventuels dégâts critiques._  
_- Parfait. Mais nous restons en place. La fin est proche._  
Quelques officiers chuchotèrent entre eux, visiblement mécontents.  
_- Commandant... ce n'est pas tout.  
- Pardon ?  
- La corvette correllienne « Nemesis » vient de battre en retraite et rejoint son homologue à la lisière de la bataille. Son commandant refuse la communication.  
- Bande de lâches... traîtres,_ expectora Desnea.

Tout à sa colère, le jeune commandant ne sentit pas que le vent de la victoire ne soufflait plus de son coté. Il était peut-être même déjà trop tard, mais Desnea refusait de regarder la réalité en face. Un ancien dicton oublié par le temps et les hommes disait en ces termes : il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir...

**Chapitre 14. Des nouvelles de l'escadron Ender**

_- Espèce de salaupard !_

Emon était un gars qu'on pouvait croire maître de ses nerfs. Mais en cet instant, il était à la limite de la fureur animale. Ses organes bouillaient et une sourde pression remontait de son bas ventre jusqu'à la gorge. Il fallait que ça explose. Le lieutenant Nyaris, tout à sa surprise, ne put s'empêcher de jouer le hautain.

_- Je ne vous permets pas !_

_- Mais je vais me permettre, moi !_ hurla Emon.

Il lui décocha un pur coup de poing qui envoya valser le lieutenant dans les airs. Il retomba sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, pendant qu'Emon l'invectivait avec toute la force de sa terrible colère.

_- Abruti ! Vous ne savez pas qui était à bord de cette navette ! C'était l'agent Drek Svar, des Renseignements Impériaux ! Votre opération a tout foutu en l'air ! Nous pouvions le libérer, mais non, il a fallu que vous pétiez plus haut que votre cul ! Vous avez voulu briller mais je vais vous dire quelque chose : les merdes comme vous ne brillent jamais !_

_- Je... je..._

_- N'aviez-vous pas reçu des instructions strictes concernant ce secteur ? Osez avouer le contraire et je vous pulvérise, tout impérial que vous êtes ! Attention !_

Nyaris se protégea la tête dans un réflexe.

_- Je... heu... non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !_

_- Menteur !_ cria Emon.

Il se rapprocha du lieutenant encore au sol et se pencha sur lui. Il le serra au col de ses deux mains et le leva lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds s'agitent vainement dans l'air. Emon avait pour lui d'être grand... et gaillard.

_- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! Soldats... à moi !_

Conditionnés, les soldats en armure blanche se firent menaçants. Ben et le reste de sa troupe en firent autant, dégainant leurs armes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Plusieurs points rouges, pour le moins aussi inquiétants, jouèrent sur les pâles armures des stormtroopers... les viseurs des tireurs d'élite de l'Ender postés en hauteur. Berek parla.

_- Je vous conseille de leur ordonner de baisser leurs armes. Fortement. D'une parce que mes snipers n'auront aucune pitié et n'épargneront personne si une bavure se produisait. Et de deux parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vous prédis les pires ennuis qu'un officier puisse endurer. Cela inclut la cour martiale et le Tribunal Impérial, peu enclins à laisser passer des bavures comme la vôtre. Réfléchissez vite. Et bien._

La réflexion fut rapide, très rapide.

_- Soldats... baissez... baissez vos armes !_

_- C'est mieux,_ fit Emon. _Bien mieux. Et maintenant vous allez me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire si oui ou non vous aviez été averti de notre venue et de la consigne qui avait été donné de ne pas interférer dans notre mission, en aucune manière que ce soit._

Nyaris baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir raté l'occasion de sa vie. Honteux d'être pris en défaut par ces orgueilleux de l'Ender et de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Oui, c'est exact. Je connaissais l'heure et le lieu de votre intervention sur Tatooine. Mais je n'en connaissais pas le motif, sinon..._

_- D'où teniez vous ces informations, lieutenant ?_ coupa Emon.

_- Un agent commandité par le mafieux local, Jabba-le-Hutt. Je n'en sais pas plus... ahem... pourriez-vous me reposer maintenant ?_ s'indigna Nyaris.

Emon relâcha sa prise et le lieutenant s'écrasa sur le sol. Un petit nuage de particules sableuses se souleva, rapidement emporté par un vent chaud et sec. Nyaris se releva, tenant à sa fierté. Il fit semblant de nettoyer son uniforme corrompu et remit en place sa coiffe. Il passa une main sur ses lèvres maculées de sang.

_- Bon, je pense que je l'ai mérité, de toute façon._

Emon le regarda comme s'il venait encore de dire une grosse bêtise.

_- Fermez-la,_ rétorqua Ben. _Vous en avez déjà assez fait._

Nyaris sembla soucieux. Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

_- Je suppose que vous êtes venus en capsules, sinon nos radars auraient aperçus vos navettes. Vous allez mettre un temps fou pour contacter un transport impérial. Vous n'aviez pas prévu la fuite de votre officier._

_- En effet. Nous n'avions pas prévu la bêtise de certains impériaux._

Le lieutenant fit fi de la remarque de Ben et continua.

_- Mes deux navettes sont déjà en route, j'en ai donné l'ordre il y a plusieurs minutes. Elles étaient en lisière de combat. Regardez._

Il désigna deux points qui grossissaient dans le ciel, vers le sud-est des plaines désertiques.

Ben s'exclama en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

_- Des transports de Stormtroopers DX9 !_

Conçus par la corporation Telgorn, ces transports de classe Delta DX9 étaient très appréciés de la flotte Impériale : canons lasers et à ions, lances torpilles à proton, écran déflecteur. Et surtout son système de baie universelle : le DX9 était capable de s'amarrer sur n'importe quel vaisseau et n'importe où sur sa coque. Ce qui faisait de ce transport un modèle de base efficace pour donner l'assaut, et plus important… bons marchés pour l'Empire.

_- Que pensiez-vous, _osa ajouter Nyaris. _J'avais carte blanche._

_- Hm…_ se sentit obligé d'ajouter Ben. _Ce ne sont pas des ATR-6 ni des classes Gamma. Mais nous ferons avec, lieutenant. En espérant pour vous que ça suffise à libérer Drek._

Nyaris consulta son bracelet électronique.

_- Je vous propose de décoller immédiatement. Nous avons... trois minutes et trente-cinq secondes de retard sur elle. C'est jouable. Nous aurions pu avoir moins si..._

Nyaris s'humecta les lèvres d'où coulait encore du sang. Les deux navettes amorçaient leur atterrissage rapide. Son bracelet émit un sifflement. Une communication.

_- Lieutenant ?_ fit une voix grésillante.

_- Transmettez._

_- Nous avons craqué leurs sécurités et nous avons intercepté un message important ! Une flottille rebelle est sur le point d'émerger aux abords de Tatooine. Apparemment pour prendre livraison d'une marchandise que nous suspectons humaine et de grande valeur, d'après la teneur du message !. Secteur de sortie hyperspatiale BY-21. Temps estimé, T-6 minutes !_

_- Excellent travail._

Le lieutenant jeta un regard de triomphe sur l'escouade Ender. Les passerelles des deux navettes venaient de se déployer au sol.

_- Il vous faut une invitation ?_ lança-t-il.

Ben et Emon se turent. Berek ragea derrière son casque. L'instant d'après, l'escadron Ender prenait possession d'une des deux navettes. Nyaris et une poignée de ses meilleurs hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la seconde, laissant la base au reste des soldats et sous le commandement de son sous-officier.

Les deux navettes peinaient à s'arracher de l'attraction de la planète jaune. Leur vitesse était excessive pour une sortie atmosphérique mais Berek et ses hommes ne voulaient pas perdre une seule seconde. Ils n'étaient pas escortés : la totalité des forces aériennes impériales venaient d'être requises par le commandant de l'Errinic. Certainement, la situation là-haut était-elle encore moins brillante...

Elle était encore pire. L'Errinic était en bien mauvaise posture, ses boucliers sur le point de céder face à la puissance de tir des deux croiseurs de type calamari. Heureusement, une horde de vaisseaux non identifiés et de toute évidence du coté impérial participaient à la bataille, à la grande surprise de Ben.  
_- Des chasseurs et vaisseaux extérieurs !  
- Tu n'as pas suivi les ondes ?_ demanda Emon. _Le commandant de l'Errinic a eu la brillante idée de promettre une prime aux extérieurs qui se joindraient à la bataille pour protéger son destroyer. Et voilà le résultat !  
- Alliés d'un jour... _constata Ben.  
_- Je contacte l'Errinic._  
Berek tapota sur plusieurs touches translucides aux formes étranges. La communication grésilla avant de s'établir. Une figure apparut, pâle mais fière.  
_- Commandant Friner vous écoute, Escadron Ender.  
- Vous avez reçu notre précédent message ?  
- Parfaitement. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à capturer la navette, les vaisseaux rebelles sont intervenus trop tôt. Et nous nous trouvons dans une situation exécrable.  
- Courage, commandant. L'Empereur est avec nous.  
- Cependant, continua Friner, nous avons la certitude que la rebelle... Elna c'est ça ? se trouve bien en compagnie de l'agent des renseignements impériaux sur la corvette correlienne restée en retrait, aux coordonnées que je vous transmets.  
- Merci, cette information est précieuse. La récupération de l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat est prioritaire. Nous avons donc besoin d'aide, commandant.  
- Très bien,_ déclara Friner à regret. _Nous allons vous accorder une escorte de chasseurs Tie.  
- Nous allons avoir besoin d'autre chose.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Vous possédez des navettes de transport à bord de l'Errinic ?  
- Affirmatif.  
- Faites en sortir autant que vous pourrez, mais elles n'auront pas besoin d'être remplies, juste un pilote. Quand nous approcherons des corvettes, je ne veux pas que nous soyons pris pour cible. La libération de l'officier Svar est à ce prix. Bien reçu, commandant ?_  
Friner mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, pour bien montrer sa désapprobation à sacrifier des pilotes et à les détourner de leur mission initiale, la protection du destroyer. Mais l'Escadron Ender devait passer en priorité, il le savait.  
_- Très bien. L'escorte et les transports vous rejoindront dans quelques minutes. De plus, une vague de chasseurs vous précèdent, ils ont pour objectifs les réacteurs de la corvette rebelle. Ils l'empêcheront par tous les moyens de prendre la fuite. Pour vous donner le temps d'intervenir.  
- Merci, encore, Commandant. Je sais ce que cela représente pour vous, mais je suis certain que vous réussirez à repousser la menace rebelle. Quant à nous, nous réussirons, soyez-en certains. Et vous aurez pris part à cette réussite. Bon courage.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr,_ déclara Friner, amer. _Encore une fois, faites attention, la zone n'est pas sécurisée. Bonne chance à vous._  
La communication se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans un grésillement.  
Ben et Emon regardèrent Berek.  
_- Je comprends la frustration du commandant à sacrifier ses hommes_, lâcha Berek.  
_- Chacun son job..._ rétorqua Ben. _Le nôtre c'est de libérer Drek, et pour cela, encore faut-il arriver vivant jusqu'à son vaisseau. La guerre n'est pas juste.  
- Bon, regagnez tous vos sièges et harnachez-vous. Les rebelles ne nous laisseront pas approcher de leurs vaisseaux si facilement. Ca va remuer.  
- C'est parti ! Drek nous voilà !_

**Chapitre 15. Péripéties et derniers soubresauts de l'Errinic**

_- Commandant !_  
Friner était en train d'observer la bataille spatiale depuis la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait le poste de commandement de l'Errinic. Il se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, non sans prestance.  
_- Parlez, lieutenant, parlez !  
- Notre second système déflecteur vient de succomber. Nous n'avons plus de boucliers et subissons des dégâts irrémédiables. A la cadence à laquelle les deux croiseurs calamaris nous tirent dessus, l'Errinic ne sera bientôt plus qu'un gruyère flottant dans le vide de l'espace...  
- Merci pour l'allusion, lieutenant.  
- Nous ne battons pas en retraite, commandant ?  
- Non. Il est trop tard et même si nous fuyions, les rebelles ne nous lâcheront pour autant. Nous sommes une proie trop facile pour eux. Mais c'est là où ils se trompent, heureusement._  
Friner médita quelques secondes, devant le jeune lieutenant qui visiblement ne tenait plus en place. Ce dernier se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, frénétiquement.  
_- Un tiers de notre énergie est encore dérivée vers les moteurs, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Affirmatif, commandant.  
- Très bien. Dérivez la totalité de cette énergie vers l'armement de l'Errinic.  
- Com... commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas, faites ce que je dis,_ souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse. _C'est maintenant qu'il faut vaincre ou mourir, mais au moins nous ne fuirons plus, maintenant..._

La tourelle ajusta son tir méthodiquement et lâcha une salve destructrice. Cette dernière traversa la distance qui séparait l'Errinic du croiseur amiral en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour prononcer une insulte en jawa, c'est dire. Il n'y eut aucun bruit quand elle traversa la coque du croiseur rebelle. Et pour cause, la coque avait déjà été détruite par des tirs précédents. Les lasers traversèrent plusieurs cloisons de soute avant d'heurter de plein fouet un compartiment de générateur d'énergie. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le générateur n'explosa pas soudainement comme on pouvait le voir dans les films d'action diffusés sur l'Holovision. Et il n'explosa pas parce qu'il avait été touché, non. Le système de refroidissement s'était simplement arrêté. Les techniciens du compartiment ne pouvaient plus éteindre le générateur ou simplement mettre en route un circuit de refroidissement de secours : ils avaient tous péri suite à la brutale dépressurisation. Il surchauffa donc lentement jusqu'à atteindre une température infernale qui fit fondre les structures métalliques autour de lui. Il devint définitivement instable et libéra soudainement les quelques mégatonnes de neutrons, protons et autres joyeusetés qui s'ébattaient il y a peu à l'intérieur du générateur d'énergie.

Ce fut beau. Destructeur, mais définitivement magnifique. Il ne fallait pas s'imaginer une explosion démesurée non plus. Elle ne fut même pas visible de l'extérieur du croiseur. Mais elle eut la chance de provoquer une petite réaction en chaîne qui détruisit quelques générateurs mitoyens. Le spectacle fut encore plus beau, cette fois-ci, et visible depuis l'Errinic. La partie bâbord de la poupe du croiseur amiral rebelle fut soudain noyée dans une lumière aveuglante qui ne dura qu'une microseconde. L'explosion en elle-même prit la forme d'une boule de feu gigantesque mais qui ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'avait duré la lumière. Le vide spatial absorba en deux ou trois secondes toutes les flammes et toute la chaleur émise par la déflagration. Une excavation béante vit le jour dans la coque du croiseur rebelle. Tout autour flottaient des débris de toutes sortes : morceaux de coques, cadavres humains... qui entamaient une lente et funeste orbite autour du croiseur.

La joie flottait dans l'air confiné et recyclé de l'Errinic. Pendant quelques secondes, ni le second croiseur calamari, ni le destroyer impérial n'échangèrent de tirs. Une sorte de magie s'était installée, très vite interrompue par une reprise des salves ravageuses rebelles.

_- Commandant ! La coque est endommagée à 70. La plupart des sections de l'Errinic ont été isolées du vide de l'espace. 80 des tourelles lasers bâbord et 60 des tourelles tribord ne fonctionnent plus. Nous avons perdu le contact avec celles qui tirent encore. Les réacteurs sont endommagés à plus de 90 et ne reçoivent de toute façon plus d'énergie. Les communications sont hors d'état, nous avons perdu les contacts avec les bases impériales sur Tatooine, ainsi qu'avec la totalité de nos chasseurs encore engagés dans la bataille. Les pertes humaines se chiffrent par centaines et les infirmeries sont débordées. La moitié de nos transports ne sont plus en état de passer en vol sidéral et l'autre moitié ne vaut guère mieux. Accessoirement, nos engins mécanisés, TB-TT et AT-AT, ont subi de lourds dommages, mais je pense que c'est le cadet de nos soucis..._

Comme pour confirmer ses dires et rajouter encore plus à l'atmosphère angoissante de la situation, la totalité des lumières sur l'Errinic s'éteignirent violemment, remplacées par l'éclairage rougeâtre clignotant de secours. Les sirènes d'alerte ne rugissaient plus qu'avec faiblesse, au vu du manque d'énergie. De seconde en seconde, leurs appels stridents se muaient en soupirs. Bientôt, elles ne furent plus du tout audibles...

Aussi brutalement que soudainement, les baies de la passerelle principale explosèrent, sous l'impact d'une salve de lasers bien ajustée. L'effet fut immédiat et tout commença à voler dans la grande pièce, du matériel aux membres de l'équipage.  
Friner ne contemplait plus la progression de la bataille à ce moment. Il s'était éloigné pour écouter le rapport détaillé des avaries, près du sas principal. D'autres furent moins chanceux que lui. L'air s'échappait dans le vide de l'espace, comme aspiré par une énorme dépression. Avec une force et une puissance bestiale, terrible, elle engloutit les malheureux opérateurs qui avaient la malchance de se trouver trop près. Ceux qui se trouvaient debout et donc non harnachés, comme l'exigeait la procédure standard de sécurité en cas de combat spatial, furent les premiers à être précipités hors de l'Errinic, livrés à une mort affreuse et douloureuse dans le froid sidéral.  
Solidement agrippé au rebord de la console de transmission, le commandant Friner luttait de tout son corps pour résister à l'aspiration. Il avait confiance : il n'était pas vieux et ses muscles lui obéissaient encore parfaitement.

Il mit quelques secondes à percevoir les hurlements de peur, proches de lui...  
Tournant la tête du mieux qu'il pu, il aperçut l'un de ses officiers de liaison, à moins d'un mètre de lui... comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... qui luttait, les doigts accrochés sur une grille à même le sol. Visiblement, il allait lâcher prise : la force d'aspiration était trop grande et la grille lui cisaillait les doigts. Friner aurait pu tourner à nouveau la tête et l'oublier, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait apprit à l'école. Plusieurs années de solidarité forcée dans une académie impériale ne s'oubliaient pas aussi facilement.  
Le jeune officier avait les yeux agrandis par la peur. Il ne cessait de fixer l'espace béant, derrière lui. L'air quittait la passerelle avec une vitesse prodigieuse, accompagné d'un sifflement terrible, assourdissant. Friner eut peur de ne jamais se faire comprendre.

_- Lieutenant, regardez-moi !_ hurla-t-il.  
Rien n'y fit, soit qu'il fut médusé par le spectacle de mort derrière lui, soit qu'il n'entendisse pas les appels du commandant : le lieutenant ne répondait pas.  
_- Bordel de merde, lieutenant, regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi, maintenant !  
- Co... commandant ?  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Regardez-moi et écoutez-moi !_  
Un rictus de souffrance tordit le visage du lieutenant.  
_- Mes doigts ! Mes doigts vont lâcher ! J'ai trop mal, je ne peux plus tenir !  
- Vous avez fini de faire la mauviette, lieutenant ?_ hurla Friner d'une voix terrible.  
Le jeune homme regardait son supérieur, d'un air médusé.  
_- Je vais m'approcher et vous tendre la main, vous m'entendez ?  
- Je vais lâcher !!!  
- Non, vous n'allez pas lâcher, vous allez tenir bon, c'est un ordre !_  
Le lieutenant esquissa un sourire, faiblement. Et ferma les yeux...

Friner était un poil trop loin. Même en tendant la main, il n'arriverait pas à sa hauteur pour le secourir. Mais il avait bien une trentaine de centimètres à gagner, car la console était assez large et il était fermement agrippé en son milieu. Il fallait agir, vite.

_- J'arrive, lieutenant, tenez bon !_

Tâtonnant pour trouver des prises dignes de ce nom, le commandant progressait doucement. Le jeune homme ne criait plus, ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Peut-être sous la douleur avait-il perdu connaissance. Mais ses doigts accrochés dans la grille tenaient encore. Mais l'action de la dépressurisation, alliée à celle de la grille coupante à souhait, entaillait sa chair et peut-être même ses os. Des gouttes de sang perlaient de ses blessures. Elles prenaient de la vitesse avant de s'éjecter avec fulgurance hors du destroyer. Friner se rendit compte avec horreur que plusieurs des doigts du lieutenant étaient déjà sectionnés, arrachés !

_- Lieutenant ???_

Il avait vraiment perdu connaissance. Mais Friner n'allait pas le laisser tomber comme ça.  
Il assura lentement et fermement la prise de sa main droite, contractant avec violence les muscles de celle-ci. Friner relâcha lentement les doigts de sa main gauche. L'aspiration fit immédiatement son effet et son bras fut brusquement attiré vers le vide de l'espace. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi faciles qu'elles paraissaient. Friner jura tout bas : ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de l'officier ! Il n'arrivait pas à l'agripper. Il pensa furtivement que c'était bien le genre de choses qui pouvaient arriver dans un holofilm d'action, le genre diffusé sur les canaux aux heures de grande écoute. Mais c'était vraiment la réalité, cette fois-ci. Et la vie du jeune lieutenant se jouait à quelques centimètres, terribles... des centimètres qui séparaient la vie de la mort. Friner cracha quelques insultes bien nourries à l'encontre de la fatalité. Mais jamais le destin ni la fatalité ne dirigeraient sa vie, ni ses actes. Jamais.  
Il fit un dangereux effort, tentant d'élonger son bras. Mais la nature humaine était ce qu'elle était, l'humain ne faisait définitivement pas parti de ces espèces extra-terrestres qui avaient la faculté d'allonger leurs membres et il échoua. Ne prenant pas le temps de plus de réflexion, chaque seconde comptait, sa main tâtonna et ses doigts se glissèrent dans la terrible grille et s'y cramponnèrent. Son autre main lâcha la prise si sûre de la console. Son corps bascula violemment et il se retrouva dans la même position que l'officier, la grille commençant à lui taillader les jointures de ses doigts. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ce qu'il faisait était bien plus important que sa douleur. Il passa un bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour soulager un peu la pression et attendit, stoïque.

Encore une fois, le retard était dû à la carence énergétique du destroyer.  
Tardivement et lentement, les épaisses cloisons métalliques se refermèrent sur le vide de l'espace. Il leur fallu deux pleines minutes pour se refermer et isoler totalement la passerelle. Deux minutes pendant lesquelles plusieurs vies furent encore perdues. Plus personne n'espérait quand le cliquetis rassurant du verrouillage des cloisons se fit entendre. Une rumeur de joie parcourut ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

_- L'Empereur soit loué... _marmonna le commandant.

La pression douloureuse sur ses doigts avait disparu. Il poussa cependant un hurlement de souffrance quand il dégagea ses doigts. Ces derniers présentaient de profondes entailles qui mettraient plusieurs semaines à se faire oublier. Heureusement, les os n'étaient pas atteints. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, Friner avait eu de la chance, il le savait.  
Comme le voulait la procédure, l'accès à la passerelle avait été condamnée, jusqu'à ce que les choses soient revenues dans l'ordre. La pression de l'air approchant un chiffre correct, la porte principale se déverrouilla et les hommes d'équipages et médecins qui attendaient derrière purent venir secourir ceux qui en avaient besoin.

_- Commandant ! Vous n'avez rien ? Par l'Empereur… infirmier !  
- Ce n'est rien._

Un infirmier se hâta et appliqua sur les plaies une sorte de gel translucide verdâtre qui eut pour effet de soulager immédiatement la douleur. Après un pansement rapidement effectué, il se dépêcha d'aller soigner l'officier que le commandant venait de sauver au péril de sa vie. Il appliqua le même gel et les plaies cessèrent de saigner. Le jeune homme avait perdu plusieurs doigts, qui restaient accrochés à la maudite grille, mais il aurait pu perdre bien plus encore. L'infirmier entreprit une série de piqûres après avoir vérifié son état de santé.  
Friner se retourna vers un officier proche.

_- La situation ?_ s'enquit-il immédiatement.  
_- Aucune idée, commandant. Nous n'avons plus aucun contact. Impossible de joindre les machinistes, officiers de pont, navigateurs ou radars. Nous sommes « isolés » du reste du vaisseau, je pense que tout le monde l'est, d'ailleurs.  
- Silence, silence !_  
Le commandant eut de la peine à se faire entendre.  
_- Silence, je réclame le silence !_  
Les survivants se taisaient à présent, tandis que les infirmiers et médecins s'affairaient. Friner tendit l'oreille et au bout de quelques secondes, son visage devint anxieux. De sourdes détonations faisaient trembler imperceptiblement le destroyer.  
_- Ils nous tirent toujours dessus !  
- Alors nous sommes perdus, cette fois-ci.  
- Les transports de secours...  
- ... sont pour la plupart endommagés et inaptes au vol,_ continua Friner. _De plus, nous n'aurions jamais le temps matériel de nous frayer un passage vers le hangar. Enfin, je ne compte pas abandonner le reste de mes hommes. Et puis, comme le veut une ancienne tradition ancrée dans la marine, je ne désire pas survivre à mon bâtiment. L'Errinic sera mon tombeau.  
- Commandant ! Commandant, venez voir !_  
La voix était celle d'un des sous-officiers de pont. Il regardait à travers un des petits hublots de la passerelle, qui n'avait pas explosé sous l'impact. Il riait et désignait du doigt quelque chose dans l'espace. Friner s'approcha rapidement.  
_- Regardez !_

**Chapitre 16. Hésitations rebelles**

L'espace.  
Tatooine.  
Une carcasse aux étranges protubérances.  
_- Le croiseur calamari... constata Friner. Celui que nous avons sévèrement endommagé. On dirait que le destin se charge de l'achever._  
Le commandant fronça des sourcils pour mieux y voir.  
_- Il n'a pas réussi à corriger sa route et ses réacteurs encore en état le font dévier droit vers Tatooine ! Il commence à pénétrer dans l'atmosphère..._  
Le reste des hommes et femmes présents faisait cercle autour de leur commandant, essayant d'apercevoir le spectacle.  
_- Dans notre agonie, nous aurons le privilège d'avoir détruit un de leurs gros vaisseaux !_

Au loin, la carlingue du croiseur calamari commençait à s'échauffer sous le frottement des premières particules de la ionosphère. Bientôt la coque vibra sous la pression qui devenait de seconde en seconde plus forte. A ce stade, Friner et ceux qui arrivaient à voir le hublot par-dessus son épaule, apercevaient une énorme boule de feu, semblable à une météorite qui fonçait s'écraser sur la planète jaune. Le croiseur n'arriva pas si loin, cependant, et explosa dans une terrible déflagration, qu'on entendit partout sur Tatooine, de l'astroport de Mos Esley jusqu'au repaire de l'infâme Jabba le Hutt. Certains débris s'échouèrent quand même dans le sable du désert et sur quelques villes, causant des dégâts minimes. Ils furent récupérés et vendus au marché noir. Rares, ces petits morceaux de coques pour la plupart, furent recherchés dans toute la galaxie avec avidité comme symbolisant une grande victoire pour l'Empire.  
Certains à bord de l'Errinic poussèrent des cris de joie. Ils furent de courte durée car la menace de l'autre croiseur calamari était toujours présente. Derrière lui, le soleil projetait un effrayant cône d'ombre sur le destroyer en piteux état...  
_- Je vois certaines de nos tourelles qui continuent à tirer sur le vaisseau ennemi, _commença Friner._ Je suis fier de ces hommes... mes hommes.  
- C'est la fin, commandant ?_

La destruction du croiseur amiral avait jeté un froid sur les rebelles.  
Le commandant en charge du dernier croiseur calamari, Etnyn, avait vivement critiqué l'ordre d'attaquer le destroyer impérial. Que représentait un destroyer pour l'Empire ? Alors que la perte d'un croiseur aussi puissant qu'un croiseur calamari représentait pour l'alliance une perte indéniable. Un vaisseau qui ferait défaut lorsque les rebelles décideraient d'un raid éclair sur une station impériale. Avec lui, des milliers d'hommes venaient de périr. La rébellion vivait des heures sombres et cette perte sèche en vie humaine n'allait pas arranger les choses.  
Etnyn n'était pas de nature belliqueuse. Il était plus vieux que celui qui le commandait, à savoir le défunt commandant Desnea, mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Sa nature préservatrice, précautionneuse, expliquait le fait qu'il ait rarement été muté à des postes de commandement. Mais il n'en prenait pas ombrage et acceptait la situation.

Etnyn délaissa des yeux les débris du croiseur amiral, qui se consumaient dans l'atmosphère de la planète des sables. Son regard se porta sur le fier et impétueux Errinic, qui osait encore les défier. Sa carcasse était criblée d'impacts, de nombreux corps sans vie flottaient, en orbite lente autour du destroyer impérial. Toute lumière avait disparu des hublots et des baies. Des arcs électriques naissaient un peu partout, sur et sous la surface métallique, signes d'une grande instabilité énergétique. En regardant un peu mieux, on apercevait des lueurs d'importants incendies, au plus profond des entrailles du vaisseau. Et pourtant, pourtant... une petite vingtaine de tourelles lasers continuaient d'harceler les boucliers du croiseur calamari. La déficience d'énergie obligeait les canonniers impériaux à réduire la puissance des salves ainsi que leur fréquence. Mais ils continuaient de tirer, inlassablement.

_- Ils tirent toujours ! Pourquoi continuent-ils à tirer ???  
- Ce sont des impériaux. Les canonniers de l'Errinic continueront de tirer jusqu'à la fin. S'ils avaient des pierres à la place de leurs canons, ils tenteraient quand même de nous les envoyer dessus. Ils sont conditionnés pour agir ainsi._  
Etnyn hocha la tête, gravement.  
_- Il faut avouer qu'ils sont têtus, fiers et combattants. Superbement dressés pour obéir. Loyaux envers leur Empereur de pacotille jusqu'à la fin. C'est pathétique.  
- Commandant ?  
- Je vous écoute, enseigne.  
- Les boucliers du croiseur ne sont plus qu'à 70. Nos ailes X et Y perdent la bataille, nombre de nos chasseurs sont revenus aux hangars, gravement endommagés. Les vaisseaux pirates, mercenaires et commerçants, alliés au reste des chasseurs Tie ennemis, harcèlent notre position. Ils sont trop rapides pour la plupart de nos tourelles. D'autre part, nos estimations divergent quand à l'état du destroyer ennemi. Il a toujours de l'énergie en réserve : ses tourelles continuent à nous prendre pour cible. Ses moteurs sont endommagés mais sans gravité ni réactions en chaîne : apparemment, le commandant de l'Errinic a fait dévier toute l'énergie vers l'armement.  
- Aucune estimation quant à sa résistance ?  
- Non.  
- Ce n'est pas mon combat et ce n'est pas mon intention de venger Desnea.  
- Commandant ?_  
Etnyn releva fièrement le menton et parla d'une voix claire.  
_- Moteurs à pleine puissance. Demi-tour, nous rejoignons nos corvettes. Préparez le saut en hyper espace aux coordonnées initiales.  
- Commandant, une communication._  
Sans que ce dernier n'ait donné son accord, un écran s'alluma.  
_- Stupide, c'est stupide ! Maudit Desnea !  
- Je sais,_ commenta Etnyn. _Je ne pouvais rien faire._  
La voix d'Elna était furieuse. Il n'y avait pas que sa voix : son visage était rouge de colère, ses traits tirés. Ses sourcils froncés soulignaient l'expression de ses yeux de braise. Même dans cet état, la jeune rebelle était magnifique.  
_- Nos senseurs indiquent une formation de chasseurs impériaux en approche, releva-t-elle. Mais que diable faites-vous donc ?  
- Le temps est venu de nous replier. Il nous est impossible d'estimer les avaries de l'Errinic et s'il peut nous résister encore longtemps. De toute évidence, il aura pour des semaines de réparation, il faudra en aviser l'alliance. Et je ne désire pas traîner dans ce secteur plus longtemps.  
- Je prépare immédiatement le saut en hyper espace, commandant._  
La voix d'Elna était nouée.  
_- Il faut espérer que les informations que l'agent impérial possède en valent la chandelle.  
- J'espère aussi, Elna. Mais ceci est votre mission. Nous nous retrouverons au point de rendez-vous, bonne chance.  
- Ils sont déjà sur nous, Etnyn ! Envoyez-nous des renforts !_

**Chapitre 17. Sacrifice**

Le jeune pilote impérial Goirdir Fivre venait de quitter sa formation pour prendre en chasse l'aile X d'un ennemi. Celui-ci multipliait désespérément les acrobaties pour distancer le poursuivant. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le chasseur Tie de se rapprocher inexorablement, ses tirs devenaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus mortels. Le pilote rebelle tenta de faire plonger son appareil, dans un dernier espoir. La carlingue frémissait sous la vitesse et il crut que les moteurs de l'appareil allaient le lâcher. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Goirdir Fivre avait anticipé la manoeuvre trop prévisible de l'ennemi. Comme on lui avait enseigné à l'Académie, en situation de panique, une grande majorité de pilotes rebelles tentaient une plongée pour s'échapper. Les statistiques étaient formelles. Aussi, le jeune Goirdir avait prit soin de s'en rappeler pour toujours anticiper sur les manoeuvres ennemies. Comme maintenant. Les quelques dixièmes de seconde que le pilote impérial avait gagné sur sa proie furent fatales à l'adversaire. Le collimateur de visée vint doucement se positionner sur l'appareil ennemi, le doigt sur la gâchette accentua sa pression. Le rebelle le pressentit, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que sa manoeuvre était vouée à l'échec, que le chasseur Tie s'était bien trop rapproché. Il cria de rage, mais aucun son ne sortit du cockpit. Dans l'espace, personne ne vous entend crier. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, l'aile X explosait en myriades de particules lumineuses, qui s'éteignirent aussi subitement qu'elles étaient nées, dans le vide glacial de l'espace.  
_- Joli coup, lieutenant Goirdir, rejoignez la formation !  
- Merci, capitaine... non, attendez !_  
Deux petits points blancs en forme de X s'étaient détachés de la confusion de la mêlée spatiale. A quelques lieux, derrière son appareil. Ils devinrent vite deux chasseurs rebelles qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de laisser la mort de leur camarade impunie. La situation s'aggravait dangereusement car les ennemis n'allaient pas tarder à être sur lui, lâchant leurs salves de feu. Et le jeune Goirdir était encore loin de sa formation. Trop loin.

_- Deux ailes X me prennent en chasse à seize heures !  
- Tâchez de jouer un peu avec eux, nous arrivons._  
La voix de son capitaine était grave mais sereine. Goirdir fut immédiatement apaisé.  
_- Faites vite !_

Les premières salves laser se jetèrent sur lui avec férocité. Les moteurs enclenchés à fond, le pilote impérial tenta de faire jouer son atout : la vitesse et la maniabilité de son appareil. Si la distance ne s'était pas réduite, elle ne s'était pas non plus agrandie et le danger restait menaçant. Tant que faire se pouvait, Goirdir dirigeait son appareil vers les points amis qui se précipitaient à son secours. Mais les rebelles ne furent pas dupes. Un des deux appareils se détacha sur sa droite, décrivant une ellipse assez large et obligeant le chasseur Tie à dévier de sa course s'il voulait espérer contenir les assaillants. L'autre rebelle manoeuvrait avec aisance derrière son chasseur Tie, espaçant ses tirs pour se concentrer sur leur précision. Le pilote impérial reconnut là un vieux de la vieille, qui avait du bouchon et des milliers d'heures de vol derrière lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore, lui, le jeune officier émoulu, fraîchement sorti d'école. Que pouvait-il faire donc ? Il n'arrivait pas à le semer, et même, la situation semblait se dégrader de seconde en seconde. Il semblait que la distance qui séparait les deux appareils diminuait, malgré les efforts désespérés de Goirdir. Inconsciemment, il effectua une manoeuvre qui n'était pas une manoeuvre de repli mais une manoeuvre d'attaque. On l'appelait communément à l'Académie « le grand huit ». L'aile X du poursuivant s'en rendit compte et il en profita pour gagner quelques mètres sur son futur trophée. Par contre et bizarrement, l'autre appareil, qui pesait sur la course du pilote et l'obligeait à dévier sa trajectoire, à l'opposé des renforts, ne vit rien venir et se retrouva légèrement en delà du vaisseau de Goirdir. Ce fut la surprise totale. Le jeune lieutenant ne perdit pas de temps. Il braqua les commandes de son appareil à fond et son organe de visée s'ajusta l'ombre d'une seconde sur l'appareil du malheureux rebelle. Cela lui suffit. Il ne saurait jamais s'il venait de jouer de chance ou pas, mais l'aile X fut gravement touchée par son tir précis et rapide. Quelques instants plus tard elle explosa toute seule dans le vide de l'espace. Le pilote s'était néanmoins éjecté, mais sa durée de vie ne frôlait pas la paire d'heures s'il n'était pas récupéré très vite. Cela importait bien peu au jeune Goirdir qui se trouvait alors en position critique. Un tir bien ajusté lui fit croire que c'en était terminé de lui. Mais il n'avait endommagé que l'aile gauche de son chasseur Tie, qui partit en vrille incontrôlée. Tout allait bientôt être fini car les commandes ne répondaient plus, ou pas assez du moins pour rétablir l'assiette de l'appareil. Le poursuivant ajusta tranquillement son appareil de visée et un sourire vint effleurer son visage raviné par le temps.  
Il y eut une terrible déflagration. Le tir avait touché les organes vitaux de l'appareil, qui se désintégra littéralement, ne laissant que quelques poussières métalliques. La seconde aile X n'était plus ! Goirdir tira péniblement sur les commandes et au bout de quelques secondes, son chasseur filait droit, libre de tout poursuivant mais l'aile gauche sérieusement endommagée.

_- Merci, capitaine !  
- De rien p'tit gars..._  
Le chef d'escadron inspecta des yeux les dégâts sur l'appareil de son protégé.  
_- Ca va tenir, lieutenant ?  
- Ca va tenir, capitaine. Il faudra bien, je ne compte pas vous laisser toutes les médailles !  
- C'est bon,_ fit-il en souriant, _il y en aura pour tout le monde. Allez on reprend la formation et on rejoint le convoi, vite. On a un peu de retard mais on est dans les temps. C'est parti._

Le convoi...  
...était franchement en mauvaise posture ! La corvette Corellienne qui retenait prisonnier l'officier Drek ne comptait pas se faire aborder aussi facilement. De gigantesques salves de batteries lasers s'abattaient sur les navettes de l'Empire qui osaient s'approcher de trop près. Pour rajouter à l'impossibilité de la situation, un nombre important d'ailes X et Y rebelles s'acharnaient sur elles, dans le but évident d'en détruire le maximum pour empêcher l'abordage du cargo. Les chasseurs de l'Empire peinaient à assurer la sécurité des navettes d'assaut, prises entre deux feux, celui des chasseurs rebelles et celui de la corvette ennemie qui ne ménageait pas sa puissance de destruction. Les pertes étaient terribles, aussi bien d'un coté que de l'autre.

Les chasseurs impériaux étaient arrivés au but qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Et rapidement, même. Une explosion naquit sur le dos de la corvette, qui se propagea aux réacteurs, les mettant hors service. C'était une faille bien connue des corvettes de type Corellienne, exploitée depuis longtemps par les flottes de l'Empire. Il était de notoriété publique que ces corvettes jouent mal leur rôle de vaisseau de guerre, de toute façon. Ainsi, depuis plusieurs années, elles étaient reléguées à des missions de transport ou d'escorte. Mais les rebelles pêchaient par leur nombre réduit de vaisseaux et navettes, et souvent se trouvaient dans l'obligation d'utiliser ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Et ils avaient beaucoup de corvettes Corelliennes, malheureusement pour eux. Et ce qui se passait en ce moment n'était que le résultat d'une bête faille de sécurité dans la conception de la corvette, quelques tirs savamment ajustés au niveau des réacteurs, mal protégés et mal isolés, provoquant dans le meilleur des cas une coupure volontaire d'énergie dans les réacteurs, et une immobilisation de la corvette, incapable désormais de manœuvrer ou de passer en vitesse lumière, et dans le pire des cas amenant à la destruction pure et simple de la corvette. Mais heureusement pour Drek, cela n'arriva pas. Cependant, même paralysée, la corvette tirait inlassablement sur tout ce qui s'approchait trop près d'elle, et depuis quelques minutes, sentant le danger venir, sur tous les transports. Une quinzaine de navettes d'assaut faisaient voile vers la corvette. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas tous contenir d'équipage, c'était impossible ! Dans le doute, il fallait bien se résoudre à en détruire le plus possible, en espérant détruire la bonne. Le capitaine de la corvette espérait sincèrement et naïvement avoir cette chance…

Dans le feu de l'action, une navette que Goirdir reconnut comme celle qui transportait l'escadron Ender, réussit à s'approcher convenablement du vaisseau Corellien. A cette courte distance, les batteries lasers se montraient plutôt inefficaces et les faisceaux lumineux frôlaient la carlingue du vaisseau pour se perdre dans la bataille, plus loin. C'est pourquoi une aile Y rebelle, voyant venir le danger impérial, décocha l'un de ses puissants missiles qui fila vite et droit vers Ben et ses compagnons. Un missile particulièrement véloce, qui était attiré par la chaleur infrarouge dégagée par les moteurs subluminiques, facilement repérable dans le froid sidéral. Un missile qui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de les épargner. La navette d'assaut était maintenant tout près du navire Corellien et entamait sa procédure d'arrimage forcé. Mais le missile lancé vers elle ne lui permettrait jamais de mettre en sécurité les hommes qu'elle abritait. C'était trop tard.  
Goirdir décrocha et se précipita en vitesse maximale sur la navette.  
_- Lieutenant, que faites-vous ?_  
C'était sa première mission en milieu hostile, après bien des années d'entraînements.  
_- Lieutenant, reprenez la formation !_  
Il avait eu une merveilleuse enfance, loin des tracas du monde extérieur, sur Naboo. Le soleil et la nature l'avaient vu grandir et mûrir, auprès de ses frères et soeurs qu'il aimait.  
_- Pilote, je vous ordonne de revenir !_  
Goirdir avait incorporé l'Académie très tôt et s'était révélé l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, faisant la fierté de ses parents qui ne tarissaient plus d'éloges quand ils parlaient de leur fils aîné.  
_- Lieutenant Goirdir... _soupira son capitaine de vol, qui avait compris ses intentions.  
Le jeune homme avait les yeux remplis de larmes, se rappelant les différents événements de sa vie, qui défilaient devant ses yeux comme dans un kaléidoscope géant.  
_- ... nous nous retrouverons là-haut, au paradis des justes... _souffla le capitaine.  
Il se remémora les paroles de son officier supérieur, lorsque celui-ci lui avait apprit sa participation à une mission de la plus haute importance, la protection du convoi d'abordage.  
_- Vous savez ce qu'est une mission de la plus haute importance ?  
- Non, capitaine.  
- C'est une mission où l'on a des récompenses... mais où les récompenses sont envoyées à votre famille. Alors faites attention à vous !_  
Son chasseur Tie arriverait juste à temps pour croiser la trajectoire du missile et empêcher la destruction de la navette de l'escadron Ender. Au lieu d'avoir un déluge de morts à son palmarès, ce maudit missile n'en causerait qu'une seule, la sienne. Il repensa une dernière fois à la photo, dans sa chambre... sa famille qui l'entourait, lors de la délivrance de son diplôme académique.

Il coupa les moteurs... et il s'arrêta de penser.

**Chapitre 18. Adieu Nyaris… **

A la lisère du champ de bataille, à limite de vision humaine, une série d'éclairs vifs et lumineux vit le jour. Nyaris devina ce qui s'y passait. Non parce qu'il avait une excellente vue, mais parce qu'il avait remarqué, tout comme son pilote, le survol de sa navette il y a quelques petites minutes par une phalange de douze chasseurs bombardiers impériaux. Ils se dirigeaient vers la corvette corellienne restée en retrait. Cette dernière, voyant le combat tourner en déconfiture pour ses comparses rebelles, était en train de manœuvrer pour quitter le champ de bataille. Dans quelques minutes, elle aurait engagé son hyperpropulsion si les bombardiers en provenance de l'Errinic n'étaient pas intervenus.

Dans un passage parfait, évitant le tir de barrage des maigres canons de la corvette, ils avaient concentré leurs torpilles à proton sur un seul et même endroit : le réacteur central. Situé sur l'épine dorsale de la corvette, il était de notoriété d'être particulièrement vulnérable aux tirs, en dépit des boucliers. La chance – ou l'efficacité – fut cette fois du coté de l'empire et la réaction en chaîne tant attendue détruisit le réacteur, endommagea les secondaires et coupa tous les systèmes défensifs de la corvette.

_- Il reste toujours la seconde corvette_, constata Nyaris.

Le pilote acquiesça.

_- Pourvu que nous arrivions saufs._

Des dizaines de transports, dont celui de l'escadron Ender et celui de l'officier Nyaris, volaient vers la corvette qui retenait captif le précieux agent de l'Ubiqtorat. De temps à autre, un missile largué d'une aile X ou une salve tirée de la corvette endommageait ou détruisait l'un des transports, au hasard. Arrivés à hauteur de débarquement, il ne restait plus que huit transports en état. Et l'Ender ainsi que Nyaris avaient survécu.

_- Attention, pilote !!!_ rugit soudain l'officier.

Surgissant du néant, une aile X se positionna sur leur trajet, menaçante. La seconde d'après, deux torpilles à proton fusaient vers le transport impérial. Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de plonger en piqué, à peine eut-il le temps de virer de bord pour éviter une torpille… et se prendre de justesse sa sœur jumelle, qui explosa sur la turbine à ions, arrière bâbord. Le vaisseau partit en vrille incontrôlée.

L'impact fut terrible. Le réacteur fut entièrement détruit et la coque sévèrement endommagée, ce qui dépressurisa irrémédiablement l'intérieur du transport. L'onde de choc se répercutant dans l'appareil envoya Nyaris valser dans la cabine de pilotage : il se trouvait debout derrière son pilote. Il y eut un bruit d'os brisés qui laissa craindre le pire. A l'arrière du transport, plusieurs caissons métalliques se désolidarisèrent et vinrent semer une mort rapide par écrasement sur trois soldats pourtant solidement attachés.

Le pilote, harnaché selon la procédure standard, s'en tira sans séquelles et mit plusieurs précieuses minutes à stabiliser l'appareil. Dans le même temps, il mit tout en œuvre pour éviter une explosion brutale : coupure des réacteurs, déviation de l'énergie vers les systèmes de survie. Il procéda rapidement à l'envoi d'un message de détresse, mais se doutait bien que personne ne viendrait les récupérer avant la fin de la bataille.

Quand tout ce qui devait être fait fut tenté, le pilote se déharnacha et vint porter secours au lieutenant Nyaris. Il s'en était tiré, mais dans un piteux état. Son visage présentait une énorme plaie saignante au niveau du front. Les os de son bras droit étaient visiblement en miette et son épaule déboîtée. Une longue estafilade saignante sur sa jambe droite laissait présager qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Nyaris hurlait de douleur. Il était médicalement impossible pour le pilote de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva, fouilla rapidement un caisson et en sortit un produit étrangement vert et étrangement translucide. Il transféra rapidement le produit dans une seringue hypodermique et l'injecta dans le cou du lieutenant. Ce dernier cessa de crier et perdit conscience. Le pilote déverrouilla et fit coulisser le panneau central qui séparait cockpit et arrière du transport. Malgré son expérience, il faillit vomir à la vue du spectacle. Certains soldats étaient encore inconscients, d'autres choqués. Un des soldats avait eu le cran de se détacher pour vérifier l'état de ses trois camarades, visiblement morts sur le coup. Deux avaient eu la boîte crânienne défoncée par un des caissons qui s'étaient libérés, le dernier présentait une cage thoracique béante et défoncée, blessure causée par le coin saillant d'un des caissons, qui portait encore la trace de son sang. Dans l'ensemble ils avaient eu une mort rapide, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait leur espérer. Le sang s'écoulait lentement le long des parois métalliques du vaisseau, et se rejoignit lentement en une mare de sang informe en son milieu. L'odeur devenait écoeurante.

_- Foutez les caisses dans le compartiment annexe et rattachez-vous rapidement. Ca vaut mieux pour vous. Je vous tiendrais au courant de nos chances de survie et…_

Un sifflement qui s'amplifiait. Le pilote l'entendait depuis plusieurs minutes, sans y porter de l'intérêt. Mais le sifflement était devenu suraigu et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la minuscule brèche béante qui s'ouvrait vers l'espace. La minuscule brèche devint petite, et l'oxygène du transport commença à quitter la navette en fusant et tourbillonnant. C'était la fin, mais ils lutteraient jusqu'au bout.

_- Caisson de droite, matériel de soudage et chalumeau ! Vite !_

Le pilote désigna du doigt un des caissons qui était resté maintenu. Il y eut un horrible craquement, le pilote devinait ce qui se passait, et ressentait la souffrance de la coque de son vaisseau, qui luttait devant la pression du vide. Soudain, toutes les lumières de la navette s'éteignirent de concert, seul subsistait l'éclairage rouge pâle de secours.

_- Il y a d'autres fuites !_ hurla-t-il. _Trouvez-les et faites quelque chose ! Sauvez vos vies !_

Les soldats se mirent en branle très rapidement et le pilote regagna le cockpit, visiblement inquiet. Le transport était immobilisé dans le vide de l'espace, en pleine bataille spatiale. Une proie tellement facile. Le pilote se demandait encore pourquoi l'aile X qui les avait touché n'était pas venu les achever. Il sortit rapidement une couverture chauffante qu'il plaça sur le corps du lieutenant Nyaris, avant de s'installer à nouveau aux commandes du transport.

_- Par l'Empereur… faites que…_

Ses doigts jouèrent sur plusieurs écrans tactiles. Des jauges virtuelles apparurent, qui clignotaient dangereusement au rouge. Il tenta plusieurs combinaisons, divers schémas énergétiques, en vain. Il tapa de son poing sur la console et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

_- Pi… pilote ? Situation… grave ?_ fit Nyaris qui venait de reprendre conscience.

Le pilote tourna la tête, lentement.

_- Critique,_ répondit-il en soupirant. _Moteur gauche détruit, instabilité énergétique. Je ne peux relancer le moteur droit sans risque d'explosion. Il y a des micros fuites un peu partout sur la carlingue, l'oxygène s'échappe de partout. Au mieux, nous tiendrons un petit quart d'heure, à ce rythme. Au pire, dans quelques secondes, une brèche peut devenir une fissure géante et le vaisseau peut imploser, si nous ne mourrons pas avant._

Nyaris sourit doucement.

_- Ré… réparations ?_

_- Vos hommes sont dessus. Nous verrons combien de minutes nous sauverons. Ah oui, j'oubliais, notre transport est immobile au beau milieu de la bataille qui fait rage. Vous savez ce que je veux dire._

Le lieutenant hocha la tête. Quelqu'un frappa sur la cloison et le pilote fit coulisser le panneau métallique à nouveau. Un soldat se tenait derrière.

_- On a fait ce qu'on a pu avec le matériel. Il reste des fissures, mais inaccessibles. Verdict ?_

Le pilote s'approcha à nouveau de ses consoles. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il parla d'une voix éteinte et grave.

_- Treize minutes d'oxygène… et…_

Un bip long et strident les fit sursauter. Le pilote inspecta son écran principal et désactiva le système d'alerte.

_- … notre cellule énergétique est hors service. Nous sommes sur la cellule de secours, elle-même endommagée. Dans treize minutes, plus d'oxygène et dans un peu moins de temps, plus d'énergie. Plus d'ordinateurs, plus de contacts avec l'extérieur et l'obscurité totale. Vous voulez envoyer un dernier message, lieutenant ?_

Ce dernier acquiesça faiblement. Le pilote tapota quelques touches et amena un portatif radio jusqu'à l'officier blessé.

_- Il n'y aura pas de réponse, nous ne pouvons plus qu'émettre._

_- Merci, pilote. Appro… approchez la radio._

Ce dernier s'exécuta, non sans émotion et non sans trembler d'une peur qu'il n'arrivait plus à masquer. Il fit signe à Nyaris de parler.

_- Escadron Ender… commandant Friner, ici le lieutenant Nyaris. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être la cause de cet assaut. Mon transport a été gravement touché. Je souhaite bonne chance à l'escadron Ender et aussi à vous, Friner. Je sais que vous réussirez. Vive l'Empereur et gloire à l'Empire… Adieu !_

Un grésillement naquit. Le pilote hocha la tête négativement, faisant comprendre à Nyaris que ses derniers mots n'avaient pu être transmis.

_- Vous entendez ?_ fit le stormtrooper resté dans le sas.

_- La radio qui…_ commença le pilote.

_- Non, ça !_

Il désigna une marque sur la verrière en transparacier du cockpit. La marque s'étendit horizontalement d'un bout à l'autre, dans un craquement sinistre. Puis d'autres marques jaillirent verticalement de la première.

_- Tous à l'arrière !_ hurla le pilote.

_- Laissez-moi !_ brailla Nyaris.

Mais ses ordres étaient vains. Il était déjà en train de hurler de douleur : le pilote et le stormtrooper le traînaient en arrière, sans aucun ménagement pour ses os broyés. La verrière implosa au moment ou les pieds de Nyaris disparaissaient par le sas du cockpit. Une seconde après, le panneau métallique se verrouillait. Encore moins d'une seconde après, le vide s'était fait dans le cockpit et des morceaux de transparacier flottaient ça et là. Le froid sidéral acheva les ordinateurs et les écrans encore en vie.

_- Aaaah ! Pitié !_

Les deux hommes lâchèrent Nyaris.

_- C'est fini, lieutenant. Reposez-vous._

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, le visage blême et les mâchoires encore crispées par la terrible douleur, qui s'atténua petit à petit grâce à l'injection faite plus tôt. Plusieurs stormtroopers s'étaient levés, scrutant le pilote avec insistance. Ils perdirent tout espoir quand ce dernier leur adressa un hochement de tête négatif. L'un des soldats s'affairait sur une caisse ouverte. Il se retourna, triomphant.

_- Plusieurs combinaisons de survie spatiale._

_- Je sais, _fit le pilote. _Quatre unités. C'est tout ce que la maintenance impériale de Mos Esley est arrivée à nous fournir, avant le départ de la mission._

Ils étaient **onze** survivants.

_- Voilà ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines minutes. L'éclairage de secours va s'éteindre et il n'y aura plus un gramme d'énergie dans le vaisseau. La température va lentement baisser jusqu'à devenir mortelle. Le vide va se faire peu à peu ressentir dans la pièce, mais je pense que nous serons loin d'ici là. Et nous aurons eu de la chance si ce qui reste de la navette n'implose pas avant._

_- Courte paille ?_ questionna un soldat. _Une combinaison d'office pour notre officier._

_- Je… ne prendrais aucune combinaison,_ déclara Nyaris.

_- Voyons,_ réagit le pilote. _Votre rôle est de survivre. Vous avez été formé pour ça, et nous avons été formé pour nous sacrifier. C'est ainsi._

_- Ne dites pas de conneries… arrêtez les sermons académiques… ça ne tient plus ici. Dans mon état… je ne survivrais pas à une sortie dans l'espace. Vous… vous le savez._

Le pilote acquiesça silencieusement.

_- Je reste avec vous, alors,_ ajouta ce dernier.

Un autre stormtrooper s'avança vers eux.

_- Je ne quitterais pas ce rafiot, officier._

_- Ni moi._

L'instant d'après, tous les survivants s'étaient déclarés prêts à rester sur le navire en perdition. Nyaris souriait doucement, conscient de la force de cohésion impériale.

_- Je serais heureux de mourir à vos cotés, fidèles soldats de l'Empereur._

_- Pour l'Empereur !_ fit une voix.

_- Vive l'Empire !_ lança une autre en écho.

_- Il y a des masques à oxygène dans les compartiments supérieurs,_ poursuivit le pilote, pragmatique. _Détachez-les. Il faut sortir les bouteilles à oxygène des combinaisons de survie et y brancher les masques. Allez, exécution avant qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière !_

La manœuvre fut rapidement effectuée, malgré le poids des bouteilles.

_- Fouillez également les caissons, sortez toutes les couvertures chauffantes._

Nyaris se demandait sincèrement s'ils avaient la moindre chance. L'effet de l'anti-douleur commençait à s'estomper et l'officier grimaça. Dans quelques minutes, il prierait la mort de venir le libérer. Conformément à ce qu'avait annoncé le pilote, l'éclairage se tut brusquement, et toute vie électronique prit fin dans le vaisseau. La température descendit allègrement sous les cinq degrés Celsius et le sifflement monotone des dizaines de brèches persistait, effrayant.

_- Soldats… les dés sont jetés. Jouons la scène finale avec honneur !_

Ils s'engoncèrent dans leurs armures, puis dans les couvertures chauffantes, avant de partager les masques à oxygène. Tous les soldats se placèrent en cercle autour du corps de leur officier et attendirent leur libération, confiants dans la mort autant que dans l'Empereur…

**Chapitre 19. A l'assaut de la corvette rebelle !**

Le servant de la disqueuse laser achevait de découper le sas. Berek leva la main droite et fit quelques signes à ses hommes. Certains laissèrent pendre leur fusil d'assaut pour s'emparer de grenades de diverses formes. Le bruit de la disqueuse s'éteignit. Le servant la retira immédiatement du passage, malgré le poids d'une telle machine, destinée à couper les coques les plus épaisses. Berek ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se servit des aptitudes particulières de son imposant physique pour balancer un puissant coup de pied dans la paroi. Celle-ci s'abattit dans un nuage de poussière et de particules métalliques en suspension. Profitant de son élan, il mit genou à terre et braqua son arme vers la sortie. Simultanément, plusieurs de ses hommes lancèrent des grenades à travers la brèche. Il y en avait de trois sortes. Les premières grenades avaient pour but d'aveugler les éventuels défenseurs. Celles qui suivirent n'avaient d'effet que sur les armes et les systèmes défensifs électroniques, projetant une pulsation électromagnétique destructrice. Les dernières grenades étaient des grenades explosives, tout simplement.  
Le couloir était entièrement dégagé. Des corps de rebelles gisaient sur le sol, ensanglantés. Les grenades avaient fonctionné parfaitement. Aux deux extrémités du couloir, les rebelles avaient dressés de sommaires barricades. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit utilisation de son arme car l'onde de choc électromagnétique était passée par là. Surpris, désorientés, cédant à un début de panique, les ennemis abandonnèrent leurs barrages de fortunes. Sans armes, il était suicidaire de vouloir résister à une offensive impériale, qui plus est une offensive de commandos hyper entraînés. Mais il y avait d'autres armes, d'autres soldats et certainement d'autres barrages à bord de la corvette corellienne.  
Sur un autre signe de main, l'escadron Ender investit le couloir et sécurisa les deux extrémités. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. L'effet de surprise était passé et les rebelles s'organisaient. Les premiers tirs fusèrent, obligeant les hommes de l'Ender à se mettre à couvert.

_- Deux équipes,_ ordonna Berek. _La première remonte la corvette en direction du poste de pilotage. L'autre descend vers les salles moteurs et les capsules de sauvetages. Vérifiez tout ! L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat doit être libéré à tout prix... et rapidement ! Aux dernières transmissions, le croiseur calamari fonce droit sur nous ! Je ne crois pas qu'il nous laissera nous en tirer aussi facilement. Nous disposons d'une dizaine de minutes. Alors faites vite !_

Il y eut des hochements de tête et l'escadron Ender se scinda en deux entités. Berek, Emon et Ben faisaient parti de l'une d'entre elles.

_- Agissons vite, _déclara Emon. _Ils sont capables de tout et j'ai peur pour Drek._

Ben approuva de la tête. Dans leur arsenal, il restait encore un nombre important de grenades offensives et ils n'hésitèrent pas à s'en servir copieusement. Les barrages ennemis reculaient et les corps s'amoncelaient, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de Drek. D'autre part, les couloirs s'agrandissaient, obligeant à toujours plus de vigilance. Et la précipitation engendra quelques erreurs. Une porte donnait sur une petite chambre d'équipage plongée dans l'obscurité, pourtant sécurisée par un membre de l'escadron. Mais trop vite sécurisée. Le rebelle, certainement très bien caché, fit irruption dans leurs dos, tira sur un impérial à bout portant, le tuant, et en blessa un autre. Les soldats de l'Ender répliquèrent et l'abattirent, mais un goût amer leur restait dans la bouche.

_- Dyosis ?  
- Il est mort,_ constata Emon.  
_- Ces sales rebelles vont nous le payer !_ ragea Ben.  
Berek siffla entre ses dents et rechargea plusieurs cellules énergétiques dans son arme.  
_- Reprenez vos positions, la bataille n'est pas finie !_ lança-t-il. _Emon à ma droite, les autres, derrière moi ! Ben, couvre-nous ! Il faut qu'on investisse la salle de mess, à une dizaine de mètres en amont dans le couloir !_  
Il désigna la pièce du menton.  
_- Elle nous permettra d'avoir un bon contrôle de la situation. Faites attention, elle possède deux entrées et les rebelles ne la lâcheront pas sans combattre.  
- C'est parti_, lâcha Emon d'une voix furieuse.  
_- Allez-y sans craintes,_ railla Ben. _Le premier qui dépasse de son abri, je le pulvérise._

Emon jeta un oeil sur le jeune soldat et admira la confiance extérieure qu'il affichait. Le mess du vaisseau était une grande salle, remplie de tables et de chaises, agrémentée de plantes artificielles. Au bout de la salle, un self-service distribuait nourriture et boissons aux membres de l'équipage en pause. A l'autre bout de la salle, qui devait faire une bonne vingtaine de mètres, un petit espace ceint de panneaux en bois et en verre était réservé aux officiers de la corvette rebelle. Plusieurs rebelles étaient postés à divers endroits de la salle et avaient pour consigne de tenir la salle à tout prix. Ils ne furent pas surpris quand les premiers membres de l'escadron Ender déboulèrent dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent un tir de barrage intensif, mais quantité ne rime pas toujours avec qualité. Leurs tirs, souvent imprécis, s'abattirent partout sauf où il fallait. Leur entraînement au tir y était aussi pour quelque chose, sans doutes.  
Emon pénétra dans la pièce en premier. Il décocha plusieurs tirs au jugé et roula se protéger derrière une table, qu'il renversa pour l'occasion. Une pluie de lasers suivit, un peu tard pour toucher le rapide membre de l'Oméga Force. Ceux qui le suivirent eurent plus de difficultés, mais comparé aux entraînements, c'était une partie de plaisir. Emon renversa plusieurs tables encore et se chargea de dresser un barrage sommaire pour faciliter l'entrée du mess aux autres soldats. C'était plutôt un luxe pour eux, car ils seraient entrés de toute manière.  
Ben se mit à genoux, en position de tir. Il s'obligea à contrôler sa respiration, clef de la réussite au tir de précision. Quand une partie de l'escadron se lança dans le couloir en direction de la cantine, Ben était prêt. Son oeil était rivé sur ses instruments de tir : guidon et cran de mire. Une première forme hostile ne tarda pas à se lever, tout au fond du couloir, quittant l'abri improvisé. Ben pointa rapidement son canon vers la forme, aligna son guidon sur son cran de mire et entama avec son doigt la course de la détente. Quand il su, d'expérience, que la détente de son arme était arrivée au point de décrochage, il vérifia une dernière fois que ses instruments de visée étaient nets et la cible légèrement floue. C'était un des points à respecter pour un tir précis. L'oeil ne pouvant physiquement focaliser à la fois sur la cible et sur les organes de visées, il fallait par défaut s'attacher à ce que ceux-ci soient d'une netteté irréprochable, à contrario de l'objectif visé. Qu'importe où le laser allait toucher, du moment qu'il touchait quand même. A cette distance, l'arme de Ben était beaucoup moins précise, mais suffisamment quand même pour abattre un ennemi. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer... et son doigt acheva la course de la détente. L'arme cracha son rayon mortel.  
Au fond du couloir, un cri se fit entendre et une forme sombre s'abattit au sol. Ben esquissa un léger sourire. Aussitôt, deux autres formes se levèrent. Les coéquipiers de Ben se préparaient à entrer dans le mess, il fallait leur donner encore un peu de temps. Il ajusta encore une fois son arme, plus rapidement cependant, et tira sur une des formes. Il ne su jamais si son laser avait atteint quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais les défenseurs rebelles cessèrent de tirer pendant deux ou trois secondes. A ce stade, Emon, Berek et les autres s'étaient pratiquement tous introduits dans la salle de cantine. Ben lâcha une dernière salve au jugé et retourna à l'abri du coude de corridor.

Dans le feu de l'action, il était difficile de parler et de se faire comprendre. Aussi les membres de l'Ender ne parlaient pas mais communiquaient par signe. Un langage qu'Emon comprenait aussi car il l'utilisait couramment, du moins une des variantes de ce langage gestuel. En effet, chaque groupe d'intervention créait, au fil des entraînements et des missions, son propre code et ses propres gestes. La base restait mais certains signent différaient fondamentalement. Du moins pour des personnes extérieures à ce système de langage. Emon, par habitude et par assimilation, comprenait la majorité des signes de l'escadron Ender.  
On lui fit signe. Un doigt levé. Puis une direction donnée. Emon regarda plus attentivement et aperçut un rebelle à quelques mètres, à couvert derrière le comptoir du self-service. Il enchaînait rafale sur rafale pour tenir à distance les membres de l'Ender, qui répondaient sporadiquement mais sans fenêtre de tir et sans trop d'espoir. De plus, les autres rebelles dans la salle continuaient à les prendre pour cible. Ces maudits tiraient à intervalles irréguliers mais sûrement : leurs impacts se rapprochaient dangereusement.  
On lui refit signe. Une main ouverte qui passe plusieurs fois au-dessus de la tête. Un geste de main, le pouce désignant celui qui parlait et l'index pointé dans sa direction. Un doigt tourné vers le bas qui dessine un petit cercle. Pourquoi pas, se dit Emon. Ce dernier leur renvoya le signe universel de celui qui avait bien compris : le pouce levé en l'air.  
Plusieurs membres de l'escadron se dressèrent les uns après les autres, soudainement, lâchant une ou deux salves puis replongeant à l'abri. Emon rampa rapidement sur le sol, aussi vite qu'il le pu, s'attendant à être prit pour cible par le tireur rebelle. Ce dernier, momentanément occupé par la riposte impériale massive, n'avait pas vu l'ennemi le contourner par le flanc. Quand le déluge cessa et qu'il reprit sa contre-attaque, le rebelle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un élément ennemi n'était plus à sa place. Ce manque d'observation lui fut fatal. Emon progressa jusqu'à portée de tir, avec précaution. Il ajusta et tira sans se poser de questions. Le rebelle cria, dans sa brève agonie il se tourna vers l'officier de l'Oméga Force et comprit son erreur, avant que les limbes ténébreux de la mort viennent voiler sa vue... pour toujours. Emon avait maintenant une position stratégique, à la fois parce qu'à l'écart du reste de l'escadron Ender, et aussi parce que le comptoir de la cantine lui offrait une excellente protection. Il fut vite rejoint par un autre camarade et à deux, prenant soin de bien viser, ils firent des ravages dans la défense ennemie. Quand le dernier rebelle encore en vie comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus riposter sans signer son arrêt de mort, il entreprit de fuir par la seconde porte de la cantine, opposée à la première. Ce fut sans compter la rapidité de réflexe des assaillants impériaux. Plusieurs tirs l'atteignirent en même temps, à la tête et dans le dos. Le rebelle n'eut pas le temps de se voir mourir.  
Emon et ses camarades firent le tour méthodique de la grande salle, pour bien vérifier qu'aucun rebelle ne s'y était malencontreusement caché.

_- Salle sécurisée !_ lança Emon.  
Le chef de l'escouade tapota quelques codes sur le bracelet électronique, fixé sur son poignet.  
_- Ben, tu me reçois ?  
- Affirmatif, Berek._  
_- La salle est sécurisée. Les rebelles ne doivent pas s'en être rendus compte, encore. Nous allons emprunter le couloir opposé au votre. D'après le plan, il rejoint votre couloir par le coté. Nous attaquerons sur deux flancs. Dès que tu entendras nos premières salves, ouvre le feu sur le barrage et rejoins-nous. Compris ?_  
_- Affirmatif. Over, _répondit Ben d'une voix impatiente.

Berek désigna la porte par laquelle ils allaient continuer.

_- Nous allons prendre les rebelles par le coté. Hâtons-nous !_

Les membres de l'Ender répondirent d'un seul concert et suivirent leur leader.  
Les rebelles furent littéralement prit de court. Ils avaient fait l'erreur d'amasser le reste de leurs soldats sur ce barrage. Attaqués des deux cotés à la fois, avec la force et l'efficacité des troupes d'élite de l'Empire, ils ne durèrent pas plus de quelques minutes. Il y eut deux blessés du coté de l'Ender et on dénombra douze corps rebelles derrière le barrage improvisé. Une fois encore, tout démontrait l'extrême entraînement des membres de l'escadron Ender et leur capacité à gérer n'importe quelle situation, même désavantagés et dépassés numériquement.  
Ils fouillèrent les salles annexes mais revinrent bredouilles. Après avoir pris contact avec le second groupe, qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la corvette, ils apprirent que la résistance ennemie avait été ardue. Ils avaient perdu deux membres et progressaient lentement. Il semblait que chaque rebelle à bord se soit armé, prêt à défendre sa vie jusqu'au bout.  
Berek rappela à lui ses compagnons épars.

_- Au poste de pilotage ! _ordonna-t-il._ Il nous reste 5 minutes !_

**Chapitre 20. Libération**

_- Nous sommes perdus._

La voix du capitaine de corvette était pâle et blême. Il avait espéré contenir l'assaut impérial, mais rien ne semblait arrêter ces hommes en armures blanches de combat. Ils progressaient avec une efficacité mortelle, passant par dessus les barrages rebelles sans difficultés, laissant derrière eux des corps sans vie et des couloirs tâchés de sang.

_- Capitaine, il doit y avoir un moyen !_  
_- Non Elna, il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a plus. Il n'y en a jamais eu.  
- Les capsules de sauvetage ?  
- Nous ne pouvons maintenant plus y accéder !  
- Ma navette est encore arrimée, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons encore fuir, tous les deux avec le prisonnier.  
- Elle a été détruite lors de l'assaut,_ répondit tristement le capitaine. _Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Notre croiseur allié ne sera sur les lieux que dans quelques minutes. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose. Il est harcelé par les impériaux. Nos assaillants seront là dans quelques secondes, eux. C'est fini.  
- Vous allez enclencher l'autodestruction de la corvette ?_ s'enquit Elna.  
_- Non. Je ne ferais pas ça à mon bâtiment. De toute façon, nous mourrons quand même. Rien ne les arrêtera plus, désormais. Si nous ne mourrons pas de la main de nos ennemis, je pense malheureusement que ce sera par la main de nos amis. Le croiseur calamari ne va certainement pas passer en hyperespace avant d'avoir eu la certitude que ni eux, ni nous, ne récupérerons l'agent des Renseignements Impériaux. Alors, combattons comme des hommes et pas comme des lâches..._  
Le capitaine poussa un long soupir.  
_- J'avais promis à ma fille de passer un peu de temps avec elle, une fois cette mission terminée. La pauvre petite... quel imbécile je fais, vraiment.  
- Je n'ai jamais compris où était vraiment mon bonheur, continua-t-il. Je le sais maintenant. Pas dans la rébellion et dans sa lutte pour un idéal, non. Ma place était près des miens et j'ai failli à mon devoir d'homme... de père. Et maintenant, la dernière scène approche avant que le rideau ne tombe et plus personne n'entendra jamais parler de notre tragédie.  
- Vous êtes désespéré, capitaine, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites.  
- Oh si, malheureusement ! Fous que nous étions de vouloir nous mesurer à l'Empire !  
- Capitaine !_  
Ce dernier dégaina rapidement un petit modèle de pistolet laser, puis l'observa longuement.  
_- Ne faites pas ça, capitaine, cela ne sert à rien ! _implora Elna.  
_- Je ne compte pas me tuer, jeune Elna, _dit-il en souriant. _Je vais rejoindre mes derniers hommes et mourir avec eux. Faites ce que vous voudrez du prisonnier, tout est perdu à présent..._

Il caressa d'une main lasse le visage de la jeune fille. Curieusement, cette dernière se laissa faire, dépassée.

_- Adieu, Elna. A dans une autre vie... meilleure.  
- Ca... capitaine..._ souffla la jeune rebelle.

Mais celui-ci était déjà parti, l'abandonnant à son destin, la laissant seule, terriblement seule, au milieu du poste de pilotage désert. Elna tendit l'oreille et perçut les sourdes détonations qui approchaient. Un goût amer dans la bouche, elle frappa rageusement la console la plus proche.

_- Maudit sois-tu, destin ! Encore une fois, tu t'acharnes contre moi !_  
Ses yeux étaient rouges et exorbités, sa voix hystérique.  
_- Mais je me battrais, encore et toujours ! Tu entends ? Je ne me laisserais pas faire !_  
Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle retrouva un semblant de calme. Elle s'approcha de l'officier endormi et le toisa d'un air sévère. Constatant qu'elle avait oublié son blaster sur la console, près du corps de Drek, elle jura. Elna le remit rapidement à sa ceinture et fit craquer ses doigts...

_- Drek, réveillez-vous !_  
Une suite de gifles plus ou moins appuyées sortit l'officier de son sommeil.  
_- Elna ?_  
Malgré son extrême faiblesse, Drek ressentit les explosions de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus violentes. Il sourit faiblement.  
_- On a des petits problèmes, Elna ?  
- Tout va bien, officier, je dirais même plus, tout va très bien.  
- Vous mentez... mal.  
- Vous êtes encore mon prisonnier, Drek... vous êtes ma monnaie d'échange._  
La jeune rebelle vérifia que les mains du prisonnier étaient solidement liées derrière son dos.  
_- Plus vous serrerez, Elna et plus l'étau de l'Empire se refermera sur vous.  
- Les belles paroles,_ cracha-t-elle. _En attendant, je suis à un bout du blaster et vous à l'autre : le mauvais bout.  
- Vous ne me tuerez jamais, Elna, vous venez de le dire : je suis votre monnaie d'échange !  
- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je peux procéder autrement._

Avec une force terrible, elle asséna un terrible coup de crosse sur le visage de l'officier. Un craquement d'os broyés et l'officier poussa un hurlement. Du sang s'écoulait de son nez, évitant les commissures de sa bouche et gouttant par son menton. De toute évidence, Elna lui avait fracassé son beau nez aquilin.

_- Désolé, Drek... mon chou. Ce n'était pas spécialement contre vous, j'étais énervée._

Drek n'était pas retombé dans les pommes. Ses oreilles enregistrèrent les paroles d'Elna et pendant une seconde, il crut presque ce qu'elle disait.

_- Le plaisir... était pour moi... vraiment, Elna !_ gargouilla l'officier dans son sang.  
_- Bon, je suis heureuse que vous ayez gardé votre sens de l'humour.  
- Comment le perdre... en si charmante compagnie.  
- Nous nous égarons, mon chou. Il est grand temps de jouer la scène finale !_

Des bruits de course se firent entendre. Une partie de l'escadron Ender déboula dans la petite pièce de pilotage, toutes leurs armes prêtes à cracher leur feu, à distribuer la mort. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmante, les cheveux roux, les yeux verts en amande. Elle tenait contre son corps celui de Drek, le canon de son arme, un blaster petit modèle, posé sur la tempe de l'officier.

_- Un pas de plus et votre officier des renseignements est un homme mort !  
- Ce chantage n'est pas digne de vous, Elna..._ crachota l'officier.  
_- Il y a un temps pour tout, Drek, taisez-vous._  
Elle appuya un peu plus le canon sur la tempe et son doigt joua avec la détente de l'arme.  
_- Posez vos armes, immédiatement !_ cria la jeune rebelle.

Berek ordonna à ses hommes de poser au sol leur quincaillerie, ce qu'ils firent, d'une mauvaise volonté évidente et dans un grand fracas métallique. Emon et Ben se tenaient juste derrière lui. Le premier distinguant avec horreur le corps meurtri de son ami et le second découvrant enfin le visage de celui dont tout le monde parlait : l'officier Drek.

_- Pas de gestes brusques ! _ordonna Elna.  
_- Pssst... Elna !_  
_- Je vous ai demandé de la fermer, Drek !_  
_- Je sais, je sais... juste un petit détail ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous, bon dieu !  
- De la cellule énergétique de votre blaster._  
La rebelle baissa les yeux sur son arme et son visage prit tout d'un coup une teinte cadavérique. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, à la recherche d'une bouffée d'oxygène.  
_- J'ai pris soin de la retirer pendant que vous discutiez avec le capitaine.  
- Non...  
- Vous ne m'en voulez pas... j'espère ? Je serais contrarié que vous... me fassiez la tête !_

Elna lâcha son arme vide qui chuta sur le sol et rebondit avec un léger tintement métallique. Elle lâcha l'officier et s'affaissa sur le sol, lentement. Tout était perdu... elle était perdue. Elle ne pu empêcher une crise de larmes. Drek, épuisé, s'agenouilla près d'elle, la contemplant avec un petit air victorieux. Elna pleurait encore quand des bras musclés se saisirent d'elle et l'immobilisèrent, avant de la ficeler comme on aurait ficelé un bon saucisson correllien.

Emon hurla de joie et sauta dans les bras de son ami.  
_- Drek, vieille branche, je suis bigrement heureux de te serrer dans mes bras !  
- Emon..._ était tout ce que réussit à prononcer l'officier, sous le coup de l'émotion.  
_- Mon vieux, t'as sacrément morflé ! Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?_  
Drek désigna du menton la jeune fille.  
_- Arrêtes, tu te fous de moi, mon vieux ! Une... femme ???  
- Tu ne sais pas quelle femme, Emon... _souffla l'officier.  
_- En tout cas, très jolie, tu choisis bien tes tortionnaires, sacré Drek !_  
Ils rirent tout les deux de bon coeur : Emon avec énergie et Drek avec asthénie.  
_- Tout n'est pas fini ! cria Berek. A la navette ! Vite ! Le croiseur ne devrait pas tarder à être sur nous ! Courrons !_  
Ils coururent comme des forcenés à travers les couloirs du vaisseau. Ils sautaient par dessus les corps, trébuchaient parfois. Elna représentait un poids mort, mais Drek tenait à ce qu'on la sorte de là également. Ils étaient tous exténués et à bout de souffle, sauf Elna qui se laissait porter...

**Chapitre 21. Ultime fuite**

_- Commandant Etnyn ?_  
Ce dernier serrait les poings en contemplant la corvette rebelle, qui ne répondait plus à ses appels. Il n'y avait plus d'autres alternative possible : quand le ver était dans le fruit...  
_- Nos derniers chasseurs sont rentrés aux hangars, tous sérieusement endommagés. Nos boucliers continuent d'être harcelés par cette racaille impériale et ces traîtres d'extérieurs. La situation devient intenable. Il nous faut fuir ! Maintenant !_  
Etnyn médita pendant quelques secondes avant de formuler sa réponse... terrible.  
_- Concentrez nos tirs les plus puissants sur notre corvette pour la détruire.  
- Mais... commandant ?  
- Ne voyez vous pas ? Ils sont certainement tous morts à l'intérieur. Le commando impérial a réussi sa mission, maintenant. Il est trop tard et je ne veux pas que nous ayons fait tout ça pour rien. Que ces chiens d'impériaux meurent avec leur agent de l'ubiqtorat !  
- Bien compris, commandant.  
- Et préparez le saut en hyper espace immédiatement. Je veux que nous dégagions de la zone dans la minute qui suivra la destruction de la corvette. Exécution.  
- A vos ordres._

La coque trembla sous un violent impact.  
_- Le croiseur commence à nous tirer dessus ! _lâcha Emon.  
_- Dépêchons-nous ou nous allons tous y rester !_  
Bien que ficelée, Elna se débattit comme une furieuse pour entraver leur progression. Jamais Ben n'avait vu un saucisson corellien se débattre autant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'humour.  
_- Au revoir, Elna._

Il abattit la crosse de son arme sur le crâne de cette dernière. Avec assez de force pour l'assommer mais assez pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Ben n'aimait pas frapper les femmes et sauf cas d'extrême urgence comme celui-ci, il l'évitait. Elna perdit immédiatement connaissance et l'équipe pu continuer sa progression plus rapidement.  
La coque trembla violemment. Les tirs du vaisseau calamarien traversaient de part en part la structure, tellement ils étaient concentrés. Les ponts s'affaissaient les uns sous les autres, les parois se disloquaient, d'autres implosaient. Partout dans la corvette, le vide de l'espace commençait à s'insinuer, entamant son travail de mort. Un autre tir laser coupa littéralement la corvette en deux, au niveau des passerelles menant au cockpit. Bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, la partie arrière de la corvette se désintègrerait à cause des moteurs et générateurs. La partie avant n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, à présent, qui errerait longtemps dans le vide de l'espace.

_- Plus vite !_ hurla Berek.

Tout autour d'eux, le décor s'était transformé en paysage apocalyptique, en une vision de cauchemar cernée par les flammes et le feu. Ils appréhendaient à chaque instant une explosion devant ou derrière eux qui les aspirerait dans le froid mortel du vide spatial.

_- Nous arrivons !_  
Ils priaient pour que les générateurs n'explosent pas de suite.  
_- Allez, on embarque et plus vite que ça !_

Le second groupe de l'Ender était déjà à l'intérieur... et ils auraient attendu leurs camarades jusqu'à la mort. De brefs sourires furent échangés et la navette s'arracha à vive allure de ce qui n'était plus qu'une épave sur le point d'exploser.

Les générateurs éclatèrent.  
L'espace fut illuminé pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde et ce fut tout.  
La navette de l'Ender était trop près pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'explosion sans dommages. Si elle ne fut pas détruite en même temps que la corvette, c'est peut être que l'Empire avait ses miracles, aussi. Sous le choc de l'explosion qui avait été si violente, tous s'étaient évanouis. Tous sauf Elna qui l'était déjà, évidemment. Carbonisée, endommagée, la navette erra quelques heures dans le vide de l'espace avant d'être récupérée. Le miracle continua ensuite : tout le monde était vivant à son bord. Quelques bobos superficiels, des égratignures tout au plus !

**EPILOGUE**

Le miracle ne s'était pas arrêté à eux, cependant.

L'Errinic avait survécu à ses blessures et son commandant aussi. Dans un état critique, le destroyer impérial montrait avec fierté que sa conception n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais bien d'une longue tradition de perfection en ingénierie impériale. Il fut remorqué et réparé. Certes, les réparations furent longues et s'étalèrent sur une année entière. Certains esprits perfides estimèrent qu'il n'était pas rentable de le réparer. Mais la bataille de Tatooine avait eut un tel impact sur les médias et sur l'Empire que les conseils de ces mauvaises langues furent vite écartés. L'Errinic devait ressortir flambant neuf des stations de réparations et son nom devenir un emblème de la marine impériale. Son équipage fut porté au diapason des éloges impériaux. Les morts furent traités en martyrs et en héros. Les survivants comblés de récompenses et d'éloges. Surtout en ce qui concernait la personnalité du commandant Friner. Encensé par les médias, il n'eut de répit que celui qu'on lui donnait pour dormir, quelques petites heures chaque nuit. Enchaînant interviews sur interviews, avec l'approbation de la hiérarchie impériale, répétant cent fois la même histoire, celle d'un commandant loyal et dévoué au service de l'Ordre Nouveau qui avait fait front contre un ennemi numériquement supérieur _(la propagande impériale avait en en effet bien gonflé le chiffre des assaillants)_ et avait vaincu. Les mois qui suivirent, les demandes de dossiers grimpèrent en flèches dans les bureaux de recrutements. Et la pression était si forte qu'il fallut bientôt nommer au nom de Friner une promotion d'élèves officiers de l'Académie Navale Impériale. Mais tout ce qui avait trait à l'officier des renseignements impériaux et à sa libération avait été bien naturellement occulté. Pas une ligne dans les médias, pas un mot dans les reportages. Mais c'était bien mieux ainsi. Autre chose que les médias enflèrent à outrance : la participation des extérieurs à la bataille. La prime fut bien évidemment occultée (bien qu'elle fut quand même payée à chaque extérieur, sous l'insistance du commandant Friner et avec l'aide de son petit compte en banque, malheureusement, l'Empire se refusant à faire un geste tel que celui-ci envers la frange de la galaxie) et les médias, dirigés par la propagande, s'empressèrent de conclure qu'ils avaient volontairement et de leur plein gré participé à la protection de l'Empire et des valeurs prônées par l'Ordre Nouveau. Mais c'était prendre pour des enfants les citoyens impériaux et tous savaient qu'il n'en avait pas été ainsi. Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, une sympathie toute particulière fut attribuée aux marchands, contrebandiers, neutres, mercenaires et pirates du secteur de Tatooine. Pendant quelques mois, la pression des contrôles impériaux se relâcha même sur la planète des sables et certains contrebandiers s'enrichirent comme il n'était pas permis, enrichissant du même coup l'un des personnages les plus infâmes de la galaxie : Jabba le Hutt. Mais tout avait une fin et les habitudes reprirent, loin, bien loin du siège des renseignements impériaux sur Coruscant...

Le retour de Drek dans les locaux de soins de l'Ubiqtorat - il n'avait pas voulu être hospitalisé ailleurs - fut prétexte à un débordement de joie tel que les Renseignements Impériaux avaient peu connu. Tous s'étaient réunis près de lui, le questionnant et le félicitant : Aenelia, Ethan, Emon, Rahkil, Vandithir, Marlek, Ben (qui s'était fortement penché sur une éventuelle admission au sein de l'Ubiqtorat), Aes, Havelock ainsi que les nouveaux arrivés qui découvraient enfin celui dont tout le monde parlait : Haek, Kaes, Jobal, Antor, Servyn... et ceux à venir : Yom, Arnoh... Il y eut des permissions à n'en plus finir, pour que le retour de Drek soit fêté dignement (et plusieurs fois) dans les meilleurs restaurants impériaux de Coruscant. Les caves de Don Calamarion en prirent un sacré coup, d'ailleurs et il fallut toute la patience de l'agent Svar (plus une désintoxication forcée de Marlek ) pour que les stocks de ce vin aussi célèbre que le temps ne se recomposent. Bref, l'euphorie régna pendant quelques semaines au sein de la plus sérieuse des organisations impériales. Mais tout avait une fin et les choses finirent par se calmer, bien que la tendance était quand même à la décontraction, il va sans dire. Drek avait depuis longtemps quelque chose dans la tête, une idée fixe qui ne le quittait que rarement et qui déclenchait chez lui une véritable obsession. Et un jour, il en fit part à son Superviseur, espérant bien décrocher une réponse positive.

_- Superviseur ? Puis-je vous demander un... petit service ?  
- Non, Drek, non, je vous le dis, c'est impossible._  
La voix était froide mais le regard compréhensif.  
_- C'est contraire aux règlements en vigueur. Je ne peux rien y faire.  
- Voyons, Jasba... vous êtes le Superviseur des Renseignements Impériaux, il me semble. Votre réputation est connue de tous et aucun moff qui se respecte n'osera agir ouvertement contre vous, ni contre votre décision, Jasba !  
- Je resterais sur ma position, jeune Drek, et vous apprendrez à rester à la place qui est la vôtre. Je suis et je resterais pour vous « Superviseur ». Vous me seriez agréable de respecter le protocole et de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
- Bien sur... trop bien, même,_ souffla-t-il d'un air dépité.  
Elle quitta sa chambre comme elle était venue, rapidement et sans un bruit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Vexé et énervé, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil de la nuit.

Le nez encore fragile mais tout son corps réparé, Drek avait quitté depuis quelques jours la chambre de soins dans laquelle il était assigné. Il se sentait tout neuf, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Ses muscles étaient légers et son mental de nouveau d'acier. Drek se sentait pratiquement prêt à participer aux derniers jeux Impériaux sur Coruscant ! Il sautillait à chaque pas et il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'il s'envole.  
Il rencontra et bavarda avec tous ses amis, racontant par-ci ce qu'il n'avait pas encore raconté par-là. Tout le monde voulait savoir les tenants de l'histoire, et même si Drek était tenu au secret, il n'en dérogea pas moins à la règle pour satisfaire la curiosité des membres de l'Ubiqtorat. Il arriva enfin dans son bureau, tant bien que mal, après avoir été acclamé plusieurs fois et avoir été broyé dans les bras puissants d'Emon. Il ferma la porte à clef, pour garder l'illusion d'être quelques minutes enfin libre.  
Sur la table, un petit mot avait été griffonné à la va-vite. L'écriture était ferme mais féminine :

_**« Bloc de sécurité EY-311. Cellule 9. Autorisation 28750. Jasba »**_

Il lut et relut plusieurs fois le petit bout de papier avant de pousser un puissant cri de victoire.

« _Merci, Superviseur_ » pensa-t-il, avant de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué, muni de l'autorisation informatique. Couloirs après couloirs, ascenseurs après ascenseurs, sas après sas, Drek progressa vers le cadeau que venait de lui faire Jasba. Il tapota sur un clavier lumineux le code d'accès et attendit. La lumière rouge au-dessus de la porte clignota et devint verte. Le panneau métallique coulissa. Drek inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
Son costume brillait, il était magnifique.  
Il entra dans la cellule.

_- Bonjour, Elna !_

Attachée pieds et poings liés, elle lui jeta un regard de pure terreur.

_- Je me suis dit... une petite discussion entre vieilles connaissances !_

La porte métallique se referma sur elle-même, étouffant le cri d'horreur de la jeune rebelle...

**A suivre…**


	22. Epilogue

**Chapitre 1. Tractations sur Kamino**

L'oiseau métallique émergea du néant, déchirant le mince voile qui séparait l'univers réel de l'univers parallèle. Ses trois ailes déployées, la navette impériale de classe Lambda achevait son dernier bond dans l'hyperespace.

Appareillant de Coruscant pour Corellia, elle avait emprunté la célèbre voie commerciale Corellienne qui desservait les planètes de Neimodia, Talus et Tralus. La navette avait ensuite navigué sur la Passe Corellienne, route fréquentée et relativement sûre en raison des nombreuses bornes hyper spatiales qui jalonnaient le parcours en direction de Kamino. Cette route avait grandement aidé les lointaines planètes de Druckenwell, Tatooine ou Génonosis à maintenir un semblant d'économie. Cependant, la durée du trajet des mondes du noyau vers ces planètes, une vingtaine de jours pour un vaisseau équipé d'un hyper propulseur de classe I, garantissait une grande autonomie dont profitait de grands seigneurs du crime tel Jabba-le-Hutt, main dans la main avec les autorités locales impériales.

Tous feux de position allumés, la navette entamait sa lente descente atmosphérique vers la surface de Kamino. Malgré son puissant éclairage, la lourde chape de nuages qui ceinturait la planète réduisait la visibilité à zéro. Le pilote manoeuvrait à l'aveuglette et avait activé son détecteur de collision. Toutefois, le trafic aérien Kaminien était pratiquement inexistant et les risques minimes. Les particularités géophysiques de la planète faisaient qu'il régnait en permanence des conditions détestables : pluies, brouillards, orages et nuages. Une autre particularité voulait que la surface de la planète soit entièrement recouverte d'eau.

Une étendue immense, démesurée, ondulée par le vent et irisée par les éclairs. Une mer infinie, éternelle, pailletée par les gouttes de pluie et parcourue d'étranges arabesques. Les Kaminiens avaient vu le jour près de cette eau bleue et profonde, en subissant tempêtes et caprices météorologiques. Suite à une montée constante et inexorable du niveau des eaux sur leur planète, les Kaminiens furent obligés de s'adapter ou disparaître. Leur culture migra lentement de la terre ferme vers le milieu aqueux. Elle grandit, prospéra et domina la planète. Leur technologie devenue presque sans limites, ce peuple fier et libéré de ses attaches terrestres construisit d'immenses cités sur les eaux, bravant les conditions climatiques et domptant la nature. Mais il y a un pas que ce peuple aquatique ne franchit jamais... car nanti de sa technologie avancée, la conquête de l'univers s'offrait à lui. Soit par manque d'ambition, soit parce que la gestion de leur planète leur suffisait amplement, le peuple Kaminien ne fut jamais un peuple conquérant et laissa aux autres races les avantages et les inconvénients d'une expansion rapide et incontrôlée. Ailleurs, loin, très loin de cette planète, à des parsecs à l'autre bout de la galaxie, la race des sages Calamariens pensait de même.

La navette arriva en vue de la principale cité de Kamino : Tipoca City. L'architecture typique sauta aux yeux de l'officier Drek : les lignes étaient courbes, les traits épurés, les surfaces lisses. De grands dômes métalliques couvraient les bâtiments, surmontés d'un enchevêtrement de tubules et d'antennes. Ce que les Kaminiens avaient construit sur la surface des eaux était purement unique dans la galaxie. En s'approchant plus près de la cité, Drek aperçut une créature étrange jaillir des flots, montée par une sorte d'humanoïde à la peau bleuté. Cet animal représentait aux yeux des visiteurs tout le contraste de la culture Kaminienne. Hybride entre un animal marin et un oiseau, il était dompté et utilisé depuis des millénaires comme moyen de transport. La plupart des Kaminiens préférait ce mode de déplacement aux transports mécaniques et le va-et-vient incessant de ces surprenantes bestioles était fréquent entre les cités sous-marines et la surface, ainsi que dans le ciel orageux.

Les ailes de la navette se replièrent majestueusement alors que le cockpit se verrouillait en position horizontale, comme un oiseau relève sa tête. Lentement, les trains d'atterrissage sortirent de leurs emplacements et entrèrent en contact avec la plate-forme, amortissant le poids imposant de la navette grâce à des pistons hydrauliques dernière génération. Pendant quelques secondes, le décor s'immobilisa sous la pluie battante. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre et la passerelle située sous le cockpit se déplia vers le sol. Deux silhouettes en descendirent et se mirent à discuter.

_- Kamino_, fit Drek.  
_- Une bien étrange planète_, répondit le pilote.  
_- Voici mes consignes. Dégourdissez-vous les jambes si besoin, mais restez à proximité du vaisseau. Il devra être prêt pour un décollage d'urgence._  
Le pilote acquiesça.  
_- Vous craignez quelque chose, officier ?_  
_- Mm… je ne sais pas…_  
Drek sourit légèrement avant de continuer.  
_- ... mais je préfère rester prudent. Les Kaminiens ne sont pas nos ennemis, mais nous nous trouvons tellement loin de la juridiction Impériale !_  
_- La prudence est de mise. J'espère que vos affaires ne s'éterniseront pas, officier._  
_- Combien de fois ai-je vu des hommes payer de leur vie une simple négligence ? Un détail qui leur semblait tellement futile qu'il leur est tout simplement sorti de l'esprit ! Faites attention à vous, pilote._

Le pilote ne trouva rien à redire. Comme il pleuvait à bâtons rompus, il salua Drek en le quittant et remonta hâtivement à bord de la navette impériale. L'officier resta quelques secondes au bas de la passerelle, semblant méditer. Puis il entreprit de gagner le sas d'accès de la plate-forme d'un pas soutenu. Il ne s'était pas protégé avec un quelconque imperméable, trouvant que cela aurait déshonoré son uniforme. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur son uniforme mais il restait stoïque. Ce n'était que de l'eau après tout. Avec un certain soulagement, il atteignit la porte vitrée, qui coulissa sans un bruit à son approche.

_- Bienvenue, officier. Je suis le chef du protocole. Nous vous attendions._  
Drek sourit.  
_- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Taun We_.

La Kaminienne était grande, à l'instar de toute la population. Du haut de ses deux mètres et quelques, elle dominait entièrement l'officier. Sa peau était bleue, pâle et luisante. Ses yeux brillaient d'un noir doux et avenant. Son long cou était drapé dans une broderie jaune et sang qui lui descendait le long du dos. Taun We arborait un ensemble diplomatique de couleur nuit et or, une longue robe étroite et fendue enserrait ses fines jambes, formant une courte traîne quand elle se déplaçait.

_- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire devant le Premier ministre de Kamino_.

Ce que les Kaminiens ne pouvaient concevoir au-dehors, le soleil, ils le reconstituaient à l'intérieur : les couloirs étaient immenses et puissamment éclairés. La luminosité était si forte et contrastait tellement avec l'ambiance sombre de l'extérieur qu'elle obligeait Drek à ciller des yeux.

_- C'est la première fois que vous visitez notre planète, Drek._  
_- Oui_, avoua-t-il_. Je n'ai guère de temps à consacrer aux voyages.  
- Je comprends. Que pensez-vous de ce que vous voyez ?_  
Drek réfléchit un court instant.  
_- Tout est contraste sur Kamino. L'eau et l'air, la lumière et l'obscurité, la technologie et les traditions. Votre planète est une des plus fascinantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Taun We.  
- Merci, officier._

Taun We marchait avec grâce et souplesse. A coté, Drek passait pour un Gamorréen à la démarche lourdaude. Ils arrivèrent devant une vaste porte aux armoiries de Kamino qui coulissa lentement sur son rail magnétique. Une vaste pièce se dévoila aux yeux de Drek. Elle allait de concert avec l'architecture : éclairée, épurée et vide. A son approche, le ministre se leva du seul siège qui semblait présent dans la pièce et le salua.

_- Honoré de votre visite, officier. Je suis Lama Su, premier ministre de Kamino._  
Drek le salua en retour, même si son grade d'officier le dispensait bien d'une telle formule d'obligeance et d'affabilité.  
_- Prenez place, je vous en prie._  
Un siège descendit du plafond et Taun We l'invita à s'y asseoir.  
_- Nous avons appris pour votre défaite près de Yavin. Nous avons été plus que surpris par la destruction de votre si puissante station de combat, _annonça le ministre.

Une première attaque ! pensa Drek. Dans le cadre de futures négociations, Lama Su ne voilait même pas ses pensées, mettant en garde l'Empire qu'il n'était plus aussi puissant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. C'était s'essayer à un jeu dangereux pour le Kaminien… surtout en présence de l'officier.

_- Comme le dit si bien le dicton, nous avons perdu une bataille, pas la guerre. Vous constaterez d'ailleurs la toute puissance de notre armée si, un jour, l'Empire décidait de s'emparer de vos richesses technologiques._

Non, Drek n'allait pas se laisser faire dans ce duel de sous-entendus. Maintenant, Lama Su était prévenu : qu'il arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui.

_- Hum... oui, bien sûr._  
Le Kaminien se racla la gorge et reprit.  
_- Cependant, nous allons tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis ici dans ce seul et unique but, Lama Su_.

Kamino était bien trop éloignée des mondes du noyau pour générer une quelconque attirance. Même ses trésors de connaissance génétique n'auraient pas suffit à intéresser l'Empire. De plus, les Kaminiens veillaient à maintenir une neutralité teintée d'obédience pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes.

_- Bien, bien... je crois me rappeler que dans le passé, nous avions eu affaire à l'Ancienne République pour lui procurer une armée. Armée qui s'est peu à peu portée garante de l'Ordre Nouveau et nous en sommes fiers. L'empereur voudrait-il que nous lui procurions une nouvelle armée ?_

Lama Su était aussi grand que son assistante Taun We. Chez les Kaminiens, la taille n'était plus un sujet de différence depuis qu'elle était contrôlée et imposée génétiquement. Comme tous ses pairs, le Premier ministre avait un teint de peau bleuté qui tirait vers le clair, un long cou gracieux et de grands yeux noirs et profonds qui mettaient mal à l'aise les visiteurs peu habitués.

_- Il a de plus grands projets pour vos ingénieurs en génétique, Lama Su.  
- De... plus grands projets ?_ fit le ministre, soudain intéressé.  
_- Par le passé, votre... notre armée de clones était volontairement "bridée" pour la rendre docile et obéissante. Chaque clone était cependant doué de créativité et d'initiative, ai-je raison ?  
- Oui.  
- Les clones disposaient-ils des mêmes capacités mentales que leur original ?_ questionna Drek.  
_- Oui et non_, souffla le ministre.  
_- Soyez plus clair, Lama Su.  
- La prédisposition génétique est une chose complexe, officier.  
- Ne jouez pas avec moi, Lama Su et expliquez-moi !_  
_- En ce qui concerne l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs n'ont pas jugé nécessaires de traquer les longues et fastidieuses séquences génétiques de prédisposition de l'individu original. En revanche, nous avons amplifié certaines aptitudes naturelles pour rendre chaque clone apte à l'emploi de soldat, comme exigé par le commanditaire. Les clones n'ont donc pas été dotés à l'identique des mêmes capacités mentales._  
- _Mais je crois comprendre que c'est possible_, insista Drek.  
-_ Théoriquement, c'est possible. Rien n'empêche notre technologie de concevoir une reproduction à l'identique. Dans le passé, nous avons crée pour le chasseur de primes Jango Fett un clone quasi fidèle. Mais le travail de nos ordinateurs s'en trouve multiplié. Les délais de séquençages et de repérages des prédispositions génétiques sont énormes, je crains..._  
- _L'Empire vous octroiera une prime supplémentaire, Lama Su. Il mettra à votre disposition les meilleurs supercalculateurs de la galaxie. _  
Les yeux du Premier ministre brillèrent de convoitise.  
_- En effet. Dans ce cas là, tout devient possible, officier.  
- Parlez-moi de la période de gestation et de développement.  
- Hum... la gestation accélérée est de deux mois. Mais le développement dure plusieurs années, c'est la plus longue période, pendant laquelle il faut surveiller les clones, les dresser mentalement, physiquement et tout faire pour qu'ils atteignent rapidement leur maturité psychologique.  
- Combien, Lama Su ?  
- Une dizaine d'année, tout au plus,_ hésita le ministre.  
- _Trop long pour l'Empereur_, rétorqua Drek.  
- _Je vous assure qu'il nous est impossible de faire autrement et...  
- Dans ce cas là, je vous ai dérangé pour rien, Lama Su._  
L'officier se leva, faisant mine de rassembler ses affaires.  
_- Non, attendez !_  
Lama Su regarda de droite à gauche, embarrassé. Il essaya de chercher un encouragement dans le regard de Taun We mais n'y trouva qu'une froideur polie.  
- _Il est possible d'écourter ce délai, mais là encore, rien n'est vérifié.  
- Vous m'intéressez.  
- Suite à la commande concernant l'armée de clones, nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux se sont penchés sur le moyen d'optimiser la production et les délais de disponibilité._  
_- Et ?  
- Et ils ont mis au point un fragment de code génétique qui accélère la croissance des cellules. En quelques mois, nous pouvions théoriquement obtenir des clones adultes et viables. Mais comprenez-moi bien, c'est très dangereux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas certains de pouvoir veiller à la bonne maturité du clone. A cette vitesse, toutes les subtilités de conditionnement mental sont mises à l'épreuve. Enfin, une croissance accélérée induit un vieillissement prématuré du clone. Vous saisissez ?  
- Aucune importance._

Drek réfléchit quelques secondes. Lama Su continua.

- _Nos casques d'apprentissage traditionnels sont pourvus d'amplificateurs de réceptivité mentale et de synchronisateurs de biorythme qui modulent les fréquences cérébrales du clone. De longues années d'expérimentations ont étalonné au mieux ces appareils complexes. Toute une vie de travail pour certains de nos ingénieurs, en particulier notre estimée Ko Sai. Ce que vous nous demandez…_

L'empereur voulait rapidement des résultats, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. C'était une bonne chose que les Kaminiens se soient penchés sur un développement accéléré du procédé clonique. L'officier reconnu bien là des pratiques commerciales séculaires. Devant Drek, le Premier ministre se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise et s'agitait sur son siège, nerveusement.

_- Je comprends vos hésitations, Lama Su. En temps normal, nous vous aurions laissé du temps. La perte de l'Etoile noire vient de priver l'empire de centaines d'officiers talentueux. Les Académies impériales sont en phase de recrutement intensive, mais nous ne pouvons forcer le destin. Des officiers exceptionnels, par leur aptitude à commander, leur intelligence sur aiguisée et leur dévouement sans bornes, sont perdus pour l'empire... perdus sans votre aide. _

Le premier ministre acquiesça en silence.  
_- Excusez-moi, officier. Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?  
- J'attends_, déclara Drek.  
- _J'aurais aimé savoir si Bevel est mort sur sa station de combat.  
- Bevel... Lemelisk ?  
- Oui, lui-même. J'ai eu l'honneur de le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises et j'ai cru déceler en lui un grand talent, une grande honnêteté.  
- Bevel n'était pas sur l'étoile noire quand elle a explosé.  
- C'est une bonne chose. Bevel est un scientifique brillant._  
Drek hocha la tête, conscient que la conversation prenait une tournure nettement amicale.  
_- Et un Impérial convaincu, ne l'oubliez pas.  
- Bien sur, bien sur._  
- _Pendant que nous y sommes, Lama Su, j'aimerai avoir vos lumières sur un autre détail concernant les clones.  
- Je vous écoute, officier._  
_- Existe-t-il une possibilité scientifique, même infime, pour qu'un clone récupère la mémoire résiduelle de l'original ? Ce qui en ferait un double parfait... Des rumeurs courent et l'Empereur exige une réponse de spécialiste._  
Les yeux du Premier ministre Kaminien se froncèrent. Ce qu'avait dit Drek ne lui plaisait visiblement pas et c'est avec une voix froide qu'il répondit.  
_- Nous sommes des généticiens, officier. Brillants, mais généticiens avant tout. Notre ambition n'est pas de supplanter le créateur, comprenez-le bien. La mort est quelque chose d'irréversible et nous ne prendrons jamais le risque de jouer avec. Pour répondre à votre question, les Kaminiens sont convaincus qu'une telle chose est impossible. Un être est unique, par sa mentalité, sa mémoire, sa façon d'être. Ces spécificités sont issues de son phénotype et ne sont en aucune façon inscrites dans son génotype. Penser qu'une sorte de mémoire résiduelle se transmet par les gênes représente une aberration mentale pour chaque Kaminien qui se respecte._  
_- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ministre. Comprenez que l'Empire a besoin de ces renseignements dans le cadre d'une future collaboration. L'intérêt de l'Empire n'est pas seul en jeu, ne le perdez pas de vue... le vôtre aussi.  
- Je comprends.  
- Abordons un dernier problème, Lama Su, qui n'en est peut être pas un pour votre technologie, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je suis tout ouïe.  
- Avez vous déjà tenté de modifier la structure génétique d'un individu vivant ? Je veux dire : quelle formidable bravade nous ferions à la nature si nous pouvions transformer les êtres qu'elle a fait naître emprunts de défauts ! Imaginez..._  
Le ministre Kaminien esquissa un sourire.  
_- Aussi avancées que sont nos connaissances, officier, elles ne nous permettent pas de réaliser un projet aussi ambitieux... pas encore.  
- Fossé technologique ?_ fit Drek, déçu.  
- _Oui et non_, répondit le ministre, pensif. La nature a crée de puissants garde-fous pour empêcher que des êtres évolués ne puissent jouer avec.  
- _C'est à dire ?_  
Lama Su chercha ses mots. Il n'avait que trop titiller un officier de l'Empire... qui plus est un officier de l'Ubiqtorat. Le temps était à l'apaisement… pour le bien de son peuple.  
_- Nous avions pourtant réuni toutes les connaissances de notre race en matière de génétique. C'est rempli d'enthousiasme que notre projet vit le jour. Nos meilleurs scientifiques s'attelèrent à la tâche et nous ne doutions plus de notre réussite. Mais c'était sans compter la terrible résistance de la nature. De nombreux animaux furent modifiés puis moururent dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais leur structure génétique ne nous permettait pas de conclure définitivement. Dans notre arrogance, nous avons décidé de modifier des Kaminiens. Il y a des nuits, officier, où je peux encore entendre leurs hurlements de souffrance._  
_- Pourquoi cet échec ?  
- Techniquement, la modification génétique d'une cellule adulte engendre un virus, soit mortel soit mutagène, qui la détruit ou la transforme, avant de se propager dans l'organisme entier. Nous pensions contourner le problème en créant une enzyme qui bloquerait le virus à sa source, mais dans ce cas, c'est l'enzyme même qui mutait et perforait le cytoplasme de la cellule, avant de se multiplier et d'attaquer tout l'organisme. Nous avons pensé que c'est dans nos lignes de codes génétiques que se nichait l'erreur, mais nous nous trompions. Après un dernier essai en transformant le codage pour qu'il aide l'organisme à créer de lui-même un contre poison, force fut de constater que la nature trouvait toujours un moyen pour lutter contre le changement. Les monstruosités génétiques que nous avons obtenues en témoignent.  
- Ah... et qu'en avez vous fait ?_ interrogea Drek, mû par une curiosité morbide.  
_- Nous ne pouvions les tuer, même pour abréger leur souffrance... c'était... ce sont toujours nos frères, officier. Nous avons isolé une section pour qu'ils puissent achever leur terrible vie en paix. La société Kaminienne leur est reconnaissante. Le dossier est désormais clos, nos connaissances scientifiques sont insuffisantes. Il faudra des dizaines d'années, voir des centaines, pour que nous triomphions une fois pour toute de la nature. A la seule condition que notre peuple réussisse à surmonter son propre traumatisme_.  
- _Vous les avez parqué comme des pestiférés_, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Drek.  
_- Que vouliez-vous que nous fassions, officier ?_ s'emporta Lama Su_. Leur permettre de déambuler dans les cités comme n'importe quel quidam pour qu'ils contribuent au traumatisme de la population ? Cette décision a été prise en conseil restreint et c'est la seule décision qui nous semblait et nous semble toujours la meilleure !_  
_- Calmez-vous, Lama Su. Je respecte votre choix._

Une agitation se fit derrière Drek : Taun We éclata en sanglots. L'officier fut surpris, il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que les Kaminiens étaient capables de pleurer. Le Premier ministre se leva brusquement de son siège, les bras tendus vers son assistante.

_- Taun We ! Je suis désolé... mais l'officier avait abordé le sujet !_

Taun We s'écroula sur le sol, ses longs bras fins lui protégeant la tête. Elle sanglotait comme si son coeur venait de se déchirer. Drek eut de la peine pour elle, sans comprendre le pourquoi de sa souffrance. Il observa la scène avec intérêt.

- _Taun We !_ souffla Lama Su en s'approchant.  
_- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, Lama Su !_ hurla l'assistante.  
Le premier ministre hésita quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir.  
_- Ce n'est pas notre faute, Taun We, je vous en supplie, calmez-vous !  
- Vous vous croyiez supérieurs ? Vous n'êtes que des monstres, tous ! Je vous hais !_

Lama Su s'avança, dans le but évident de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais la Kaminienne fut plus prompte. Elle se releva, le visage souillé et humide. L'officier remarqua alors que ses larmes ressemblaient étrangement aux larmes humaines. Taun We le dévisagea. Ses grands yeux étaient emprunts d'une douleur infinie et Drek sentit son coeur battre violemment.

_- Ne faites plus un seul pas vers moi !_  
Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme et glaciale. Nul doute que si Lama Su s'était approché à ce moment, Taun We lui aurait sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors, comme le dit l'expression. Mais le ministre n'esquissa aucun geste. Son assistante détourna la tête, essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore sous ses yeux, et s'enfuit de la salle en courant. Drek fut encore une fois surpris, les Kaminiens étaient tellement calmes, leurs démarches si gracieuses, il ne pouvait les imaginer en train de courir. La preuve était : il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Lama Su avait le visage décomposé. La scène se figea pendant de longues minutes et Drek respecta le silence du Premier ministre. En fin de compte, celui-ci se rassit et invita l'officier à en faire autant, fermant les yeux et joignant ses doigts en signe de méditation. Drek n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

_- Le frère de Taun We était l'un des Kaminiens à s'être porté volontaire pour cette expérience de modification génétique...  
- Je peux comprendre sa réaction et je suis désolé d'avoir amorcé le sujet, vraiment.  
- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, officier.  
- Son frère...  
- C'est plus un monstre qu'un Kaminien, maintenant._  
La voix du ministre était emprunt d'une grande tristesse.  
_- Nous nous sommes toujours opposés à ce que Taun We revoie son frère. Le choc serait trop grand pour elle. Ce n'est plus le même, physiquement et mentalement. Le virus mutagène l'a littéralement transformé. C'est... horrible._  
Drek ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer l'horreur d'un tel échec. Stupides et arrogants Kaminiens… mais ce n'était pas son problème.  
_- Je vais prendre congé, _fit Drek_. Il est inutile de continuer la conversation dans l'état actuel des choses. Je vous laisse à vos tourments.  
- Un de mes fidèles vous conduira dans vos quartiers. Votre voyage était long et fatigant. Nous nous reverrons demain. Au revoir, officier_.  
Drek exécuta le même signe de tête, alors qu'il rencontrait le Premier ministre pour la première fois et prit congé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa chambre ou plutôt sa suite, située dans une tour qui dominait la cité. Les Kaminiens avaient une belle idée de l'accueil. Le lit était grand, conçu pour un humain et drapé d'un tissu fin et soyeux de couleur bleu. Une table faite dans un matériau qui ressemblait à du verre et du plastique à la fois, ornait le centre de la suite. Plusieurs chaises du même matériau l'entouraient. En plusieurs endroits, des fauteuils du plus grand confort attendaient qu'on veuille bien les essayer. Le sol beige était moquetté et les murs capitonnés absorbaient tous les bruits. Mais Drek n'y prêtait aucune attention, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Taun We. Il marcha de long en large dans la pièce, comme un fauve en cage. Taun We... que ressentirait-il au plus profond de lui si un membre de sa famille partageait le même sort que l'infortuné frère de Taun We ? Une haine immense, mêlée d'un désespoir sans bornes, une douleur sourde et profonde qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Soudain, l'officier su ce qu'il voulait : retrouver Taun We. Il enclencha un intercom et se renseigna pour savoir ou il pouvait trouver l'assistante du Premier ministre. Pour son malheur, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. L'officier quitta sa suite et déambula dans la cité, cherchant les endroits discrets et calmes ou un être débordant de douleur pouvait déverser son trop plein de larmes sans remords. C'est quand il aperçut des enfants Kaminiens jouer sous la pluie battante qu'il eut l'intuition de chercher à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour lui, les coursives extérieures étaient rares, outre les plates formes d'atterrissage. Il retrouva vite Taun We, sur une sorte de promontoire qui dominait la navette avec laquelle il était venu sur Kamino.

_- Taun We..._  
Elle ne se retourna même pas, ayant reconnu le timbre de voix de Drek.  
_- Je n'ai besoin de personne, officier.  
- Je le sais, vous êtes courageuse. Appelez-moi Drek...  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Drek. Gardez-la pour vous et pour ceux qui en ont besoin. C'est Lama Su qui vous a demandé de venir ?  
- Personne ne me dicte ma propre conduite, Taun We. J'espérais être d'un quelconque soutien. Votre douleur me touche, Taun We.  
- C'est gentil, Drek.  
- Traduction : je peux rester ?  
- Oui... si vous voulez.  
- Alors je reste avec vous.  
- Dites-moi, je m'imaginai les officiers de l'Empire froids et dénués de sentiments. Vous êtes différents des autres, Drek._  
L'officier sourit.  
_- Je ne suis pas un monstre sans pitié, voulez-vous dire ?  
- Je ne voulais pas dire ça !_  
Drek s'assit à coté de Taun We. La pluie tombante salissait son bel uniforme et ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Il n'avait plus fière allure, mais il s'en moquait. Ce qui l'importunait n'importunait pas les Kaminiens, visiblement. Drek pensa que c'était tout à fait normal pour un peuple qui venait du fond des mers et pour qui l'eau représentait la vie. Masquant sa gêne, l'officier continua de parler.  
_- Vous aimiez votre frère..._  
Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.  
_- Bien sur. C'était plus qu'un frère pour moi. Avec le temps, nous étions devenus plus que des amis. Nous étions l'un pour l'autre le confident idéal...  
- Je suis tellement désolé.  
- Ne le soyez pas, Drek. La faute repose sur les quelques scientifiques responsables de cette horreur... et sur Lama Su.  
- Il a entériné la poursuite de l'expérience sur les Kaminiens, je suppose.  
- Oui.  
- Votre frère est mort, Taun We. Ce virus mutagène l'a tué et l'a transformé en quelque chose d'autre qui n'est plus votre frère. C'est dur à accepter, je sais, mais il faut que vous fassiez le deuil de votre frère... maintenant._  
La plaie était encore vive, il le savait. Avec le temps, elle se refermerait comme toutes les blessures. Touchée par le souvenir de son frère, Taun We éclata encore une fois en sanglots. Mais cette fois, Drek comptait bien la réconforter. Assis, la Kaminienne était légèrement plus grande que l'officier, mais sans démesure. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et, sous la pluie quasi éternelle de Kamino, il tenta d'atténuer sa terrible douleur...

Taun We était une jolie fille, non seulement pour les critères Kaminiens mais pour l'officier Drek aussi. Malgré la grande différence entre les deux races, il se sentait étrangement attiré par l'assistante du ministre. Il avait passé la nuit suivante à penser à elle. Le lendemain, très tôt, il quitta ses quartiers pour espérer rencontrer la Kaminienne à nouveau. Il n'eut même pas à chercher et la retrouva au même endroit que la veille. Il pleuvait encore, ce qui n'était pas chose rare sur cette planète au climat déplorable. Taun We avait la peau douce, étrangement brillante sous la pluie. Le bleu de sa peau s'irisait sous la lumière des éclairs. Drek était hypnotisé par les grands yeux noirs et expressifs de la Kaminienne. Ils étaient si vivants, si profonds... si beaux aussi, il était forcé de le constater. Les yeux de Taun We reflétaient son âme. Ils restèrent quelque temps à contempler les immenses vagues qui se jetaient aux pieds de la cité, comme d'innombrables monstres qui rugissaient de ne pouvoir l'engloutir sous leur fureur. Sans qu'il fût nécessaire à Drek de faire autre chose, elle se sentit très vite en confiance. Taun We se confia à lui et ils parlèrent longtemps.

_- Vous êtes très jolie, Taun We_.  
L'officier était sincère.  
_- C'est gentil, _dit-elle en riant_. Vous n'êtes pas exigeant, je suis tellement différente de vous, Drek !  
- L'apparence ne signifie rien. Nous le savons tous les deux.  
- Je croyais que l'Empire considérait tous les non humains comme des êtres inférieurs, officier. Je me trompe, peut-être ?_  
Drek se tu un moment, ne sachant à l'évidence quoi répondre.  
_- Vous marquez un point, avoua Drek.  
- Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, je le sais. Vous êtes différent_.

Il soupira et détourna son regard des yeux de la Kaminienne. Elle disait vrai. Apparemment, elle en savait plus sur l'Empire que lui sur Kamino. Drek pensa avec regret qu'elle aurait fait un très bon agent de l'Ubiqtorat. Mieux connaître ses ennemis pour mieux les combattre, la doctrine éternelle. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne brise le silence magique qui s'était installé. Il était temps pour l'officier de prendre congé. Lama Su lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la matinée pour finaliser les tractations entre l'Empire et Kamino. Drek se força mentalement à laisser ses sentiments personnels de coté pour se concentrer sur la réussite de sa mission. L'Empereur avait les yeux sur lui. Il se leva.

_- Drek..._  
Etirant son bras long et fin, elle n'eut aucun mal pour saisir la main de l'officier qui commençait à s'éloigner.  
_- Merci, souffla-t-elle._  
Drek fut ému. Sa main trembla un fugitif instant dans celle de Taun We. Puis il se ressaisit et gagna l'intérieur de la cité, sans se retourner. Sur son passage, quelques Kaminiens se retournèrent, trouvant incongru qu'un officier de l'Empire puisse se promener dans une tenue si sale. Mais Drek n'avait que du mépris pour eux. Avant de rejoindre Lama Su, il fit un détour par la navette de classe Lambda et prit des nouvelles de son pilote. Il fut heureux d'avoir prévu des uniformes de rechange et quitta ses vêtements sales et humides. Quand il déambula à nouveau dans les couloirs de la cité, ses habitants se retournèrent encore, mais plus pour la même raison : Drek resplendissait.

_- Voilà notre offre et ce que nous en demandons._  
L'officier tendit au Premier ministre un dossier au sceau de l'Empereur, qui avait la décence d'être rédigé en Basic et dans la langue maternelle du Kaminien. Celui-ci sourit.  
_- Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour analyser votre offre_, demanda-t-il. _Cependant, soyez déjà certain que le coût d'une telle opération dépassera vos prévisions les plus ambitieuses_.  
_- Vous serez surpris de constater à quel point l'Empire se porte bien, alors_.  
De ses longs doigts, Lama Su feuilleta les quelques pages du dossier pendant que Drek finissait d'inspecter l'architecture de la pièce. Quelques minutes après, il observa attentivement le visage de son interlocuteur et ne fut pas surpris d'y lire de la surprise.  
_- Alors, ministre ?  
- Je… et bien… apparemment je m'étais trompé_, constata-t-il. _L'Empire est bien plus riche qu'il ne l'était à la mort de l'ancienne République.  
- La réponse financière vous convient-elle ?  
- Amplement. Il y a de quoi rajeunir notre parc informatique et génétique, motiver nos ingénieurs les plus prestigieux et fédérer notre peuple derrière votre projet._  
_- J'en suis ravi.  
- Je lis avec surprise dans votre dossier des noms comme Tarquin, Bast… Je me doute de l'utilisation que vous ferez de ces clones, officier. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que de miser sur la qualité de vos officiers. Très judicieux. Très judicieux aussi le fait d'avoir à leur insu prélevé quelques-unes de leurs cellules.  
- Ceci ne vous regarde pas, Lama Su. Poursuivons : nous sommes donc d'accord sur la vitesse de maturation des clones ?_  
_- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour respecter le nouveau délai. Mais vous porterez la responsabilité de l'éventuelle instabilité et du rapide vieillissement de vos clones, officiers. Ceci est donc réglé pour moi.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lama Su, nous sommes confiants dans les prouesses techniques de votre peuple.  
- Merci_, répondit-il en abaissant sa tête.  
_- Une dernière chose, ne tentez plus d'expériences sur votre peuple comme vous l'avez fait par le passé. Par égard pour votre assistante et pour votre propre fierté._  
_- Ne nous donnez pas d'ordres, officier. Nous savons ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Et nous ferons toujours selon notre volonté._

Drek remit une dernière fois les choses en place. Il se leva brusquement et pointa un doigt vers le ministre en guise d'avertissement. Sa voix devint aussi dure que le plus dur des aciers de Géonosis et aussi froide que la plus froide des banquises gelées de Hoth.

_- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas bien appréhendé la situation, Lama Su. Il me suffit d'un seul claquement de doigt, un seul petit rapport de quelques lignes vers ma hiérarchie, pour que l'Empire s'intéresse à votre planète et à vos connaissances génétiques. Même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, Kamino est loin d'être inaccessible pour une flotte entière équipée d'hyper propulseurs de classe I et de super lasers capables de réduire en cendre vos misérables défenses. Vous serez le témoin de la déchéance de votre peuple car il sera brisé, anéanti, soumis, torturé et réduit en esclavage. Enfin, l'Empire s'emparera de vos connaissances. Vous êtes assez sage pour éviter tout ceci, j'en suis convaincu, Lama Su, alors montrez-vous plus prudent à l'avenir et cessez de me provoquer._

Drek mentait.

Kamino était bien trop loin pour une si grande opération. L'armée aurait été obligée de prévoir un plan de soutien, de ravitaillement et de logistique qu'elle n'était plus en mesure d'assumer. De plus, l'Empereur n'aurait jamais accepté d'envoyer si loin ne serait-ce qu'un petit détachement de ses forces. Les temps se montraient trop incertains et l'empire disposait de biens d'autres ressources. Mais tout cela, Lama Su n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, pensa Drek.

_- Je m'excuse de mon comportement, officier.  
- La suite seulement nous le prouvera, Lama Su.  
- Dois-je lancer le programme génétique dès aujourd'hui ?  
- Ce serait pour le mieux, en effet._  
Le Premier ministre appuya sur un bouton situé sur l'accoudoir gauche de son siège.  
_- Convoquez immédiatement dans mon cabinet les chefs généticiens de toutes les sections._  
Une voix grésillante osa émettre un jugement.  
- _Beaucoup de responsables généticiens sont absents, ou occupés. Faut-il tous les convoquer ? Ils mettront plusieurs heures à venir et n'apprécieront pas..._  
_- Cela suffit ! Restez au poste qui est le votre et obéissez maintenant !_  
Drek regarda le ministre, une flamme d'amusement dans les yeux.  
_- Le respect aveugle de la hiérarchie n'est pas le point fort de votre peuple, n'est-ce pas, Lama Su ? Faites attention, c'est dangereux._  
_- Dangereux pour votre Empire, qui s'étend sur toute la galaxie et a pour ambition de la dominer. Pas pour les Kaminiens. Il y a longtemps que la conquête de l'univers n'est plus une priorité pour nous. C'est pourquoi notre peuple s'est spécialisé dans la génétique... et y a excellé, ce qui explique votre présence aujourd'hui.  
- Vos paroles sont empruntes de bon sens._  
Drek consulta le bracelet métallique qu'il portait sur son poignet gauche.  
_- L'argent sera donc viré sur vos comptes une fois mon rapport transmis. Je reviendrais dans le temps imparti pour récupérer les premiers clones. Personne ne doit être au courant de notre tractation commerciale. Si cela devait s'ébruiter, nos soupçons se porteraient très vite sur vous, Lama Su, avez-vous compris ?_  
_- Très bien. Si c'est pour les rebelles que vous vous inquiétez, soyez assuré de la discrétion de notre peuple, comme le passé vous l'a déjà montré.  
- Parfait._

Il pleuvait... était-il encore la peine de le préciser ? sur Kamino. Les feux de balises de la navette de transport Lambda venaient de s'allumer, suivis de peu par le doux ronflement des moteurs subluminiques. Personne n'assistait au départ de l'officier, comme personne n'avait assisté à son arrivée, d'ailleurs. A part une ravissante Kaminienne à la peau douce et aux grands yeux noirs.

_- J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, Taun We.  
- Dans quelques mois, Drek.  
- Quelque chose me dit que vous allez me manquer.  
- Vous m'oublierez, à mon avis.  
- Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le coeur humain.  
- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre_.  
Drek lui sourit.  
- Comment se dit-on au revoir sur Kamino ?  
_- Faisons plutôt ça à la manière humaine, vous risqueriez d'être déçu.  
- Approchez-vous, Taun We._  
Celle-ci s'approcha avec grâce et Drek lui fit un baiser sur la joue.  
_- Au revoir, officier.  
- A bientôt, charmante Kaminienne._

Il rejoignit la navette et ne se retourna pas. La passerelle se rétracta et rejoignit sa position initiale. Les feux de position clignotèrent et la navette s'éleva lentement vers le ciel ombragé. Ses deux ailes latérales se déplièrent pour lui permettre d'atteindre sa vitesse de croisière. Taun We se trouvait encore sur la baie d'atterrissage, seule, quand la navette s'arracha de l'orbite de Kamino. Les pensées de Drek se tournèrent vers l'Empereur et l'Ubiqtorat. Mentalement, il tenta de mettre au point l'ébauche du rapport qu'il allait transmettre à sa hiérarchie. Rapport très important pour l'empire et pour sa propre carrière. L'officier avait trouvé en Taun We un excellent moyen de surveiller le Premier ministre de Kamino. Au cas ou il aurait la mauvaise idée de jouer un tour aux impériaux, où même de jouer double jeu en offrant aux rebelles les mêmes services. Il fallait toujours se méfier, la terreur ne suffisait pas toujours. Taun We jouerait une excellente et involontaire espionne. La navette n'était toujours pas passée en hyperespace. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Drek s'en aperçut et décida d'aller aux nouvelles. Peut être qu'une avarie soudaine posait problème au pilote. La navette devrait peut-être retourner sur Kamino pour être vérifiée. L'officier sourit devant cette éventualité.

La porte du cockpit était verrouillée de l'intérieur.  
_- Pilote, que se passe-t-il ?_  
Devant l'absence d'une quelconque réponse, Drek tambourina sur la porte.  
_- Nom de... pilote ! Répondez !  
- Restez calme, officier, et tout ira bien._  
La voix était bien celle de son pilote, mais son intonation avait changé. Elle était devenue plus agressive et plus assurée.  
_- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas en route pour Coruscant ?  
- Coruscant est le dernier de vos soucis à présent, _ironisa l'autre  
Drek comprit aussitôt.  
- _Traître ! Vous êtes à la solde de la Rébellion ! Vous allez me livrer à eux !_  
_- Vous avez toujours été perspicace, officier. Asseyez-vous et attendez l'abordage du vaisseau rebelle, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous...  
- Pourriture de Républicain !_  
Drek sentit une vague de panique l'envahir et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture...

**Chapitre 2. L'invention de Marlek**

Rapidement et sans perdre de temps, Drek se dirigea vers la soute où il avait déposé son bagage. Après l'avoir fouillé avec un début de fébrilité, il attrapa le mystérieux bracelet. Il était un peu lourd et l'officier n'avait pas jugé utile de le mettre à son poignet. Il se remémora cette fameuse discussion avec son ami scientifique, quelques jours avant de partir en mission...

Marlek l'avait mandé dans son laboratoire et attentait avec impatience son arrivée. Il avait conçu un tout nouvel instrument spécialement pour la mission de son ami officier. Son laboratoire était situé dans les sous-sols de l'Ubiqtorat, évidemment. C'est là qu'il pouvait disposer de l'espace comme il l'entendait car il y en avait à foison. Il avait agencé plusieurs salles annexes et une grande, immense salle centrale où il menait ses expériences les plus importantes pour l'Empire. Il y régnait en permanence une odeur indéfinissable, celle de produits chimique mélangés avec des odeurs d'huiles. L'antre de Marlek recelait autant de trouvailles biochimiques que de mécaniques en tout genre : robots, engins, accessoires divers... une chambre de grand enfant !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Marlek dévoilait le curieux appareil.

_- A quoi sert cet objet étrange ?_ demanda l'officier.

Marlek lui sourit, hochant la tête avec un air condescendant. Décidément, pensa-t-il, tout ce qui ne touchait pas à l'art des belles paroles le laissait indifférent.

_- Attends, laisse-moi deviner... un piège à jeunes et jolies humaines ?  
- Tsss... c'est un émetteur d'urgence, assez spécial, je l'avoue.  
- En quoi est-il différent des autres ?  
- Il fonctionne dans l'espace.  
_  
Marlek avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Pour lui, c'était l'enfance même de l'art et il acceptait difficilement que les autres comprennent moins facilement. Il lui arrivait souvent de devoir répéter les choses, voir de les rendre plus simple, ce qui lui était insupportable car la science ne devait pas être simplifiée. Plus simple, moins efficace, c'était presque un blasphème. Les scientifiques étaient des incompris !

_- Dans l'espace ? Allons donc, Marlek, tu veux me faire croire que cette petite chose dispose de la puissance nécessaire pour envoyer des ondes à travers l'espace ?  
- Non, en plein espace, à part les moyens de communication traditionnels, on ne peut encore rien faire.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors cette petite chose s'utilise près d'une planète.  
- Pour attirer tous les Impériaux du secteur et dévoiler les plans de l'Empereur au grand jour ?  
- Sceptique, Drek, comme toujours, attends que je t'explique._

L'officier afficha une moue interrogative pendant qu'il tripotait l'objet en question, le soupesant et le retournant dans tous les sens, pour en saisir la signification cachée.

_- Tu n'imagines pas les heures que j'ai passé sur la conception de ce bidule. Au début, c'était relativement amusant. Mais le plus complexe fut de réduire un transducteur à annulation de masse. Imagine ! J'ai réussi grâce à un nouveau composé que j'ai mis dans la bobine de supraconducteurs..._

Drek cilla des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de les fermer d'un air dépité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer quelque chose à son vieil ami.

_- Je sais, tu ne comprends rien. Je vais faire plus simple, ça te va ?_

L'officier hocha la tête, conscient qu'il touchait là aux limites de ses connaissances. Mais aucune connaissance n'était parfaite et Drek avait des priorités, dans lesquelles ne se retrouvait ni l'électronique avancé ni la physique quantique. Plutôt les sciences humaines, études comportementales et histoire de la galaxie.

_- Comme je te disais, cet émetteur s'utilise aux environs d'une planète ou, note bien, d'une quelconque installation disposant d'une balise de communication faisant partie de la matrice à liaisons hyper spatiales de type S , en bref de l'ancien holoréseau de la république._

Drek rassembla ses maigres connaissances, mais il connaissait l'histoire de la défunte république. Il avait aussi longuement étudié la naissance et le développement de son archaïque réseau de communication.

_- Tu veux dire... ?  
- ... que cet émetteur envoie son signal de détresse directement au centre Ubiqtorateur le plus proche, en utilisant un code prioritaire et crypté et se servant des relais de communication les plus proches. Tu vois, il fallait y penser !_ s'exclama Marlek.  
_- Très ingénieux, ton bidule... c'est un concept purement Ubiqtorien ! Je ne pense pas avoir à m'en servir, cependant, mais je te remercie de penser à ma sécurité... avant de penser à une certaine cave !  
- J'espère aussi, mais je préfère être prudent. En ce qui concerne la cave, je poursuis mes expériences sur la synthèse de notre vin, mais c'est complexe. Il va me falloir des crédits supplémentaires pour quelques équipements dont je te passe la description, si tu peux t'en occuper.  
- Je contacterai les services financiers dès que je rentrerai de mission._

Marlek hésita avant de lâcher d'un air faussement désintéressé :

_- Et surtout… fais attention à toi.  
_

L'officier se retourna vers son ami et lui lança un large sourire moqueur.

_- Hé... _(il marqua une pause)_. C'est moi !_

Mais Marlek s'en était déjà retourné au monde qui était le sien, celui des formules scientifiques abstraites, des réactions chimiques imprévisibles et des bidouillages électromécaniques improbables. L'officier Drek contempla longuement le gadget de son ami et le mit négligemment dans sa poche…

**Chapitre 3. Ben Yardis**

Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en servir, pas dans ces circonstances !

L'officier alluma le transmetteur et y tapa une série incompréhensible de chiffres. Une petite diode rouge se mit à clignoter tandis que l'indicateur de transmission se remplissait. Tout d'un coup, Drek sentit une monté de puissance dans les moteurs de la navette : ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer en hyper espace. Et ce maudit émetteur qui n'émettait pas. Drek pesta tout haut. Soudain, les parois métalliques tremblèrent autour de lui de façon imperceptible. L'hyper propulsion venait d'être activée au grand dam de l'officier. Rempli d'espoir, il jeta un regard sur le bracelet : la diode était passée verte ! Enfin !

L'instant d'avant, la navette de classe Lambda dérivait dans le vide de l'espace, à quelques encablures de l'énigmatique planète Kamino. L'instant d'après, elle s'était évanouie, comme absorbée par un vortex invisible et affamé, vers une destination inconnue. Tout aussi invisible, une infime déformation moléculaire, le signal d'urgence émit par Drek, se propagea en quelques microsecondes vers la planète océan, où il fut capté par un récepteur Kaminien de grande puissance. Sans que l'opérateur s'en rende compte, c'était après tout le but cherché, l'onde coda un envoi de priorité principale et un émetteur quelque part sur la planète se déplaça de quelques millimètres, à l'insu de tous, pointant son dard électronique vers la planète des planètes, le Centre Impérial. Aussitôt, un flux invisible de tachions en sortit et se projeta à travers l'espace à une vitesse subliminale. Le courageux petit flux, inqualifiable et inquantifiable, traversa bien des périples, bravant des tempêtes électromagnétiques, transperçant des novas, des pulsars et autres joyeusetés avec la même efficacité. Un instant, il douta même de pouvoir accomplir sa mission car un puissant trou noir se dressait sur sa route. Il resta de marbre, malgré le chant des sirènes qui provenait du coeur du puit sans fond. La matière, l'antimatière et même la lumière tombaient sous son charme destructeur, plongeant dans l'abysse ultime, vers une destinée sombre et inconnue. Mais rien ne réussit à perturber notre rapide petit flux qui le traversa sans même s'en apercevoir. Quelques heures standards plus tard, fatigué, il atteignait le récepteur principal de l'Ubiqtorat sur Coruscant, une énorme parabole d'acier qui dressait sa masse au-dessus de la circulation dense des véhicules en tout genre. Le message transmis, notre petit flux s'éteignit, goûtant à un repos mérité et éternel...

Un bip retentit dans la petite pièce. L'agente préposée aux transmissions s'activa tout d'un coup. Elle se leva énergiquement de son petit bureau glacé pour se diriger à travers les immenses couloirs de l'Ubiqtorat, vers le bureau de l'acharnée et travailleuse Superviseur. L'agent, qui était une agente et dont les courbes étaient magnifiquement mises en valeur par son uniforme, tapa discrètement à la porte du bureau. Une voix féminine mais très autoritaire lui demanda de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Malgré l'heure tardive, la vue de Coruscant était toujours aussi surprenante, belle et grandiose. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et transmis oralement, toujours aussi efficacement, le message au Superviseur Jasba Ven. Puis elle tendit un petit morceau de papier crypté. Au fur et à mesure que la série de code se déchiffrait sous le regard du Superviseur, son visage se métamorphosait. Il devint triste et soucieux, prenant d'un coup plusieurs années. Jasba regarda dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence la préposée aux transmissions se permit d'intervenir.  
_- Voulez-vous autre chose ?  
- Non... merci... vous pouvez disposer._  
Elle salua réglementairement et sortit de la pièce. Le superviseur ne répondit même pas, trop préoccupée par l'événement. Tout d'un coup, elle décrocha le visiophone interne de l'Ubiqtorat, d'une étrange couleur violette et composa plusieurs numéros. Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps...

Ben Yardis était un tout jeune produit de l'Académie, où il avait obtenu une très bonne mention, ainsi que son grade tant convoité d'officier. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour Helena, sa défunte fiancée, morte il y a quelques années dans un terrible accident. Au fil du temps, Ben avait réussi à chasser de son esprit torturé les images de son bonheur disparu. Il se concentrait plus facilement sur son travail, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre plus sérieux et plus efficace sur les champs de bataille. Sorti de l'Académie, le jeune Ben Yardis avait incorporé le prestigieux Escadron Ender, suite à ses états de service. Formation d'élite utilisée dans le dénouement de situations critiques, bien équipée et recrutant la crème des officiers, l'Escadron Ender était connu à travers toute la galaxie, mais bien peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la couleur de leurs uniformes, tellement ses interventions restaient discrètes et efficaces. Ben y avait rapidement fait ses preuves et du jeune officier sortit de l'école, il était devenu un maillon important de l'Escadron. Ses conseils étaient reconnus et écoutés.  
Leur locaux se trouvaient sur Coruscant, du moins leur quartier général. Mais pour préserver l'anonymat de ses membres et la discrétion de ses opérations, leur QG arborait la façade d'une entreprise relativement peu connue et qui n'intéressait personne. Quiconque aurait fouillé un tant soit peu dans les dossiers et les comptes de l'entreprise se serait aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Pas d'activité visible, pas de transactions, pas de listing du personnel, jamais aucune lumière de l'extérieur, des recettes et des dépenses inexistantes... mais personne ne se souciait d'une entreprise comme celle-ci et c'était exactement l'effet escompté. De plus, aucun des soldats de l'Escadron ne devait être reconnu. Dès l'incorporation, les dossiers des candidats étaient tous effacés et remplacés par d'autres. Leurs vies étaient maintenant confidentielles et l'Empire pouvait en disposer comme bon lui semblait. Quand Ben pénétra la première fois dans les locaux, il fut agréablement surpris. Malgré les apparences, les locaux du QG étaient flambant neuf et techniquement très à la pointe du progrès.

Au milieu d'une matinée comme tant d'autres, Ben se trouvait en train de faire du sport dans la salle de musculation. Une condition physique rigoureuse leur était demandée pour mener à bien les missions parfois éprouvantes qu'ils avaient à accomplir. La journée était régulièrement divisée en trois parties : entraînement physique, cours et théorie, pratique et simulations. Les recrues n'avaient que peu de temps libre et même quand ils en disposaient, ils le mettaient à profit pour réviser et s'entraîner. Au bout de quelques mois d'un pareil rythme, il était courant que les jeunes recrues ne se reconnaissent plus dans un miroir ! Ben était en train de travailler sa vitesse de frappe sur une cible mobile quand une alarme discrète retentit dans le bâtiment. Il ne l'entendit pas de suite. C'est une petite lumière rouge clignotante qui attira son attention. La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître son ami Berek.

_- C'est l'alarme, Ben !_ claironna-t-il.

Ben acquiesça. Il désactiva le dispositif d'entraînement et essuya rapidement la sueur de son visage. Il enfila à la hâte son uniforme, un treillis facile à mettre et se lança en courant dans les couloirs. Il arriva en même temps que les autres en salle de briefing. La pièce était grande et confortable et une table imposante trônait en son milieu. Quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, un émetteur holographique projetait en son centre les informations importantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général Merlouif arriva. Le briefing pu alors commencer.

_- Bonjour à tous_, entama-t-il.

Sa voix était grave, bourrue et sa moustache frémissait quand il parlait.

_- Voici les faits. A dix heures et trente-trois minutes, heure locale, l'Ubiqtorat recevait un appel de secours de l'un de ses agents en mission. Le signal provenait de Kamino, dans la bordure extérieure. Selon toutes vraisemblances, l'Agent Drek Svar vient d'être capturé par les forces rebelles. Les agents de cet organisme sont remarquablement bien formés pour résister aux interrogatoires, mais ils ne peuvent pas éternellement cacher ce qu'ils savent. C'est là que nous intervenons. Des questions ?_  
_- L'Ubiqtorat ne possède-t-il pas sa propre force d'intervention ?_ fit remarquer une recrue.  
_- C'est exact. Ils sont aussi capables que nous pour le sauver des griffes ennemies. Mais Drek Svar possède une trop grande valeur aux yeux de l'alliance rebelle. En ce moment même, les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat sont espionnés, peut-être de l'intérieur et très certainement de l'extérieur. Dès que l'Oméga Force se mettra en branle, ces maudits mouchards avertiront leur contact et il sera certainement impossible de retrouver l'agent. Ils le changeront de planète et de système autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que nous perdions sa trace. L'Ubiqtorat jouera le mort pour tromper la vigilance ennemie, pendant que nous préparerons notre intervention._  
_- Comment avons-nous localisé sa trace ?_  
_- Nous avons donc contacté Kamino. Et nous avons obtenu une entière coopération de leur part. Ils nous ont fourni les renseignements de leurs radars. Nous avons ainsi obtenu l'heure de passage en hyperespace de la navette, et quelques indices quant aux destinations possibles._

Le général reprit son souffle et aiguisa sa fine moustache.

_- Les ordinateurs viennent de calculer les trajectoires possibles et leur durée. Ils les ont comparé aux registres d'arrivées des différentes planètes et il y a de fortes présomptions pour que l'agent soit détenu sur Tatooine. C'est une planète trop éloignée de la juridiction impériale pour que les rebelles se sentent inquiétés. Mais à la moindre alerte, ils n'hésiteront pas à se déplacer autant de fois que nécessaire. Il y a d'autres présomptions sur d'autres planètes, mais les ordinateurs ne leur ont accordé qu'un pourcentage de chance minime. Cependant, certains d'entre vous iront sur ces planètes pour préparer une éventuelle intervention. Le gros de l'Escadron Ender se rendra sur Tatooine, nous n'avons pas alerté la garnison locale pour ne pas alerter les rebelles. Certains de nos agents sont déjà en place sur la planète et entament les premières investigations dans la plus extrême discrétion. Nous allons mettre à profit notre avantage, soldats !_

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se détacha, sortant de l'obscurité.

_- Prenez place parmi nous, Lieutenant Emon Kalem._

Le général se tourna vers les membres de l'Escadron Ender.

_- Je vous présente le directeur de la célèbre force Oméga, de l'Ubiqtorat. Sur demande de leur part, nous avons accepté qu'il participe activement à la préparation et au déroulement de notre intervention. Je suis certain que ses conseils nous serons utiles dans notre recherche de perfection._  
_- C'est trop d'honneur, Général. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre._

Emon était un fin et grand gaillard, mais on distinguait sous sa combinaison treillis une musculature développée. Son visage tirait vers l'ovale et ses yeux brillaient de confiance et de sagesse.

_- J'avais fini de leur expliquer ce que nous savons déjà tout deux._

Il regarda le bracelet à son poignet et reprit la parole.

_- P'tits gars, préparez votre barda, embarquement dans 17 minutes pour les navettes en partance pour l'Errinic. Nous achèverons le briefing pendant le voyage. Exécution._

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les soldats se trouvaient rangés devant l'embarcadère n°18, où plusieurs navettes Lambda les attendaient. Quand la voûte nuageuse de Coruscant s'effaça, remplacée par la voûte céleste, un spectacle magnifique s'offrit à leurs yeux : le resplendissant et phénoménal Errinic. Ce dernier orbitait avec une grâce imposante autour du Centre Impérial, symbole vivant de la force inébranlable de l'Empire. Il en avait connu des batailles, dont une majorité de victoires écrasantes. Tous avaient hâte de voir de l'intérieur cette splendeur qui, de nombreuses fois, avait fait briller l'honneur de l'Empire en remportant des batailles perdues d'avance. Leurs navettes furent lentement tractées et entraînées dans un des nombreux hangars du stardestroyer. La procédure dura quelques minutes, que Ben utilisa pour connaître un peu plus le membre de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Directeur de l'Oméga Force, c'est ça ?_ interrogea-t-il.

Emon était assis à coté de lui et il tourna la tête.

_- C'est ça... mais je trouve le terme un peu pompeux. Appelez-moi Emon, simplement.  
- Ca me va. Je suis Ben Yardis, enchanté.  
- J'ai lu votre dossier... brillante carrière, Ben.  
- Je pensais que mon dossier était de ces dossiers que peu de gens peuvent espérer lire ?  
- Il l'est. Disons que j'ai un haut niveau d'habilitation dans l'Ubiqtorat. Ceci explique cela.  
- En tout cas, merci.  
- De rien,_ répondit Emon sérieusement. _Vous êtes un officier prometteur et j'ai hâte de vous voir, votre escadron et vous, à l'oeuvre. Ca ne saurait tarder, je pense._  
_- Les rebelles sont d'ores et déjà cuits, et ce ne sera pas à cause du soleil de Tatooine !_

Ben s'esclaffa de bon coeur, Emon hocha la tête et d'autres qui suivaient leur conversation sourirent.

Quand la navette se fut immobilisée, la cloison s'effaça, libérant les hommes et leur matériel sur la baie d'embarquement. L'intérieur du vaisseau ressemblait à une vaste fourmilière. Tout y était organisé jusqu'au plus petit détail, et pourtant le premier sentiment qu'on en avait était celui d'une cohue générale. Des uniformes de toutes les teintes, des armures brillantes, des combinaisons fières et sombres, des robots de toutes les formes, tout n'était que mouvement et disparité. Une silhouette familière s'approcha : le général Merlouif les attendait déjà.

**Chapitre 4. Une séance d'interrogation à l'ancienne**

Drek reprit connaissance.  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait était l'irruption brutale des soldats rebelles dans la navette. Puis son esprit avait sombré dans un puit noir et profond. Des rayons paralysants, à n'en pas douter. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, l'officier se trouvait dans une petite pièce aux parois métalliques. Un néon diffusait une pâle clarté sur les murs sans âmes. Il se trouvait assis sur une chaise, les mains ligotées derrière le dos du dossier. On ne l'avait pas encore touché, ni maltraité. Pas encore, du moins. Il ne chercha même pas à se défaire de ses liens, se doutant que le noeud avait été fait avec efficacité. De toute façon, cela ne lui aurait servi à rien. Il se décontracta donc et attendit patiemment une visite prochaine. Quand il fut certain que la trotteuse dans sa tête venait d'effectuer son soixantième tour, il se prit à rire. Le petit jeu et la petite mise en scène étaient fort bien connus de l'agent Drek, qui l'avait appliqué à quelques reprises. C'était tellement prévisible. Classique. Faire mijoter le prisonnier à petit feu en lui faisant ressasser et ressasser sa situation. Situation qui n'était pas très plaisante pour l'officier, mais il n'allait pas leur donner ce plaisir. Certainement pas. Il s'étira et décida, contre toute attente, d'essayer de dormir. Sa tête pendait en arrière et ses jambes étaient allongées, ce n'était pas confortable mais il avait connu pire. Il chercha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil dans les premières minutes... et dans les suivantes, ce fut le sommeil qui le prit à l'improviste. Drek avait peu dormi ces dernières nuits et son corps avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour récupérer.

Il rêva. Combien d'heures Drek avait passé à dormir, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais il se rappelait très bien du personnage récurent qui était revenu dans chacun de ses rêves, comme un leitmotiv. Taun We. Cette... charmante ? Kaminienne dont il s'était rapproché au cours de sa mission. Au cours de ses rêves, elle arborait toujours la même tenue, magnifique et lumineuse. Son long cou penché sur lui, la conseillère lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort, de courage. A chaque fois qu'il voulait parler, elle lui intimait le silence en posant un doigt délicat sur les lèvres de l'officier. Elle lui caressa même les cheveux pendant un temps, apaisant ses craintes et ses doutes.

Après avoir été réveillé de la manière la plus brutale qui soit, une paire de gifles, Drek pouvait encore apercevoir la jolie Kaminienne qui lui susurrait que tout se passerait bien, qu'il devait avoir confiance. Il leva les yeux et détailla son interlocuteur... ou plutôt, son interlocutrice, car il s'agissait bien d'une rebelle de la gente féminine. Il fut terriblement surpris et cela devait se lire sur son visage.

_- Je vous étonne ?_ commença-t-elle d'une voix pas si froide. _Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de voir une femme diriger un interrogatoire, avouez-le. L'empire que vous servez reste un indécrottable ramassis de misogynes, en plus de leurs nombreux autres défauts._  
Drek se cantonna au mutisme.  
_- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? Ce n'est pas galant de votre part, officier.  
- J'ai tendance à oublier la galanterie quand je suis réveillé d'une si charmante façon._

Elle sourit et Drek l'observa avec minutie. Elle était très mignonne, et là encore, il fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver devant lui une femme, et encore moins une femme au physique si agréable. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux qui lui descendaient sur les épaules. Plusieurs mèches rebelles encadraient un visage doux et fin, tandis que deux petits yeux aux reflets émeraude l'épiaient et le jaugeaient. Si on ajoutait à cette description que la jeune femme possédait des courbes à rendre jalouse n'importe laquelle des mannequins de Coruscant, Drek aurait pu se croire au paradis. Une mallette disposée à coté d'elle, à moitié ouverte, laissait apparaître une gamme d'outils de tailles et de formes diverses destinés à la pratique séculaire de la torture raffinée. L'officier revint vite sur terre.

_- Oh !_ pouffa-t-elle. _Je suis certaine que vous avez aimé ça._  
_- Il va sans dire que je préfère être giflé par une créature aussi charmante que vous._  
Cette discussion commençait à l'amuser, finalement.  
_- Merci pour le compliment, officier. Vous voyez, vous redevenez galant.  
- Ne pas l'être serait un affront pour mon ego, même dans la situation actuelle._  
Elle lui envoya une dose non négligeable de phéromones sexuelles à travers le regard.  
_- Je connais pratiquement votre vie par coeur,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je n'en doute pas. Le contraire m'eut étonné. Mais votre misérable service de renseignements ne vous a communiqué que ce que l'Empire voulait que vous sachiez._  
Sa voix avait frôlé le dédain.  
_- Drek... ne le prenez pas comme çà, tout avait si bien commencé entre nous ! Vous venez de me vexer, vraiment. J'avais tellement envie de vous surprendre, vous m'avez coupé dans mon élan. Pourtant je sais des choses sur vous que même l'Ubiqtorat ignore. Vilain garçon. Pour la peine, je crois bien que je vais vous punir._

Elle farfouilla sa mallette et en sortit un bandeau d'une teinte violemment rougeâtre. D'une main experte, elle banda les yeux de l'officier, sans oublier de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa joue alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Drek en connaissait un bout sur l'art de déstabiliser. Mettre le prisonnier en situation d'anxiété en le privant du sens de la vue. Encore un classique des manuels sur la torture douce. Par contre le baiser, lui, n'était mentionné nulle part !

_- Vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne connais même pas le vôtre...  
- Pour vous, ce sera Elna, bel officier._  
Drek perçut le son d'outils qui s'entrechoquaient. La punition ?  
_- J'ai choisi un outil particulièrement classique que vous connaissez bien, officier. Mais je vous laisse la surprise de le découvrir, et aussi de découvrir sur quelle partie de votre corps j'en jouerai._  
_- Elna, s'il vous plait, vous savez bien que c'est inutile,_ constata Drek. _Je suis pratiquement conditionné pour subir ce genre de traitement tout en gardant le sourire ! Ce n'est pas..._

_  
_Une vive douleur sur sa cuisse gauche. Un jaillissement de souffrance puis plus rien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Drek douta de son conditionnement. Mais la douleur s'effaça comme par enchantement. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler. La douce voix d'Elna lui parvint.

_- Je sais, ça fait mal. Vous m'en voyez désolée.  
- J'en doute... mais ce n'est pas la question_, lui répondit une voix affaiblie.  
_- Effectivement, officier. Je vous sais extrêmement intelligent. Mettez-vous un instant à ma place... que feriez-vous pour obtenir ces précieux renseignements ?  
- Et bien, puisque nous parlons d'égal à égal, en ce qui concerne ce domaine tout du moins, j'emploierai en premier lieu le levier psychique car je ne suis pas un adepte des tortures physiques. Avec moins de douceur que vous, je dois bien l'admettre, je ne suis qu'un mâle.  
- Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Parlons donc de votre femme et de votre fille._

Drek s'en voulu de l'avoir mise sur la voie. Mais de toute façon, elle en serait venue là d'une manière ou d'une autre alors autant ne pas retarder une discussion qui devait inévitablement arriver.

_- Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire, _lâcha l'officier maladroitement.

- _Elle ? _intervint Elna_. De qui parlez-vous donc ? De votre tendre aimée ou de votre charmante fille ?_

_- Je me fiche de savoir comment vous avez obtenu cette information, mais laissez ma fille en dehors de ça !  
- Vous me décevez un peu. Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase et combien de fois l'avez-vous entendu également ? Je vous le demande..._  
_- Trop souvent, c'est vrai,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Les formalités étant échangées, à présent il est temps d'en venir au coeur même du sujet qui nous intéresse. N'est-ce pas, officier ? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me voir, aussi je vous ai lancé un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est loin de laisser les hommes... et les femmes !... indifférents. J'aurais presque envie de vous retirer ce bandeau pour que vous en profitiez._  
_- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point._

Comme un souffle, Elna détacha le morceau de tissu qui tomba sur les épaules de l'officier. Drek tomba sur deux yeux de braises qui le fixaient. Il détourna le regard sur sa cuisse meurtrie. Le tissu était encore intact et rien n'indiquait l'origine de la douleur. Brûlure par induction, peut-être. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les êtres qu'il aimait et qui l'attendaient sur Coruscant...

_- Je veux savoir comment vous avez appris pour ma fille et... ma femme. J'ai passé des années à cultiver le mystère qui les entoure et je voudrais bien savoir où j'ai failli._  
Elle lui envoya un petit sourire presque tendre.  
_- C'est vous qui me surprenez, officier. J'ai rencontré un tas d'hommes, je ne vous parlerai pas des femmes, célibataires ou mariés, jeunes ou vieux, vierges ou non, tendres ou machos... mais aucun ne possédait cette sensibilité qui affleure en vous dès que vous parlez de votre petite protégée. Vous feriez… vous faites ? un bon père de famille, droit et fidèle, et vous me plaisez. Si je n'étais pas si volage et frivole..._

Drek sentit la main d'Elna lui caresser la cuisse. A travers le tissu rugueux de son uniforme, il pouvait sentir combien elle était douce. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit l'image de cette créature, en face de lui, mais sans y parvenir complètement. La main hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha de son entrejambe. L'officier sursauta et ses cuisses tremblèrent. C'était loin d'être désagréable... c'était pire et il essaya tant bien que mal de focaliser son attention ailleurs… sur sa petite Daphné par exemple.

_- Voyons, officier... détendez-vous. Que vous importe de penser à autre chose qu'à moi en cet instant ? Tout est si loin et moi, je suis là, tout près de vous. Sentez-vous la chaleur qui brûle en moi ? Libérez celle qui brûle au fond de vous, laissez-vous aller, mon officier !_

Drek ferma les yeux mais ne pu effacer l'horrible et indécente vision d'Elna. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, elle était désirable mais c'était tout. Il n'allait pas laisser ses bas instincts primaires prendre le dessus. C'était un officier Impérial et il devait garder la dignité qui sied à tout officier.

_- Laissez-moi !_ eut-il le courage de crier.  
La main se retira et en même temps, le sourire sur le visage de la jolie rebelle.  
_- Vous n'êtes pas un homme !  
- Je suis l'officier Drek Svar, agent de l'Ubiqtorat en mission pour le compte de l'Empereur.  
- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

Sa voix s'était achevée sur une note des plus malsaines. Elle remit le bandeau sur les yeux de l'officier qui n'eut pas droit cette fois-ci au petit baiser. Le même bruit que tout à l'heure... Elna cherchait apparemment l'outil qui stimulerait le mieux ses pulsions sadiques.

- _Je vais prendre du plaisir à jouer avec vous, Drek. Et dans quelques heures, vous me supplierez de faire de vous ce que je désirerai, pourvu que la souffrance se taise. Mais il sera trop tard. Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi experte que vous dans le raffinement de la torture, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Dans quelques heures, vous ne serez plus le fier et pédant officier impérial, vous serez un morceau de chair sanguinolent et souffrant... vous serez ma chose à moi. Quand enfin, vous serez anéanti physiquement, je ferais en sorte de vous anéantir moralement en m'occupant de ce qu'il y a de plus sacré pour vous : votre petite Daphné, c'est ça ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point mon imagination perfide est constructive, quand j'ai devant moi un si bel étalon, prêt à assouvir mes petits fantasmes. Au travail, officier, au travail, nous avons des choses à faire !  
_  
Drek ne se rappelait plus quand la douleur avait commencé, ni même quand elle avait fini. Si même elle avait fini car il avait toujours profondément mal. Elna avait débuté les choses en douceur, si on peut dire. Des micros souffrances distribuées ça et là sur son corps nu. Car elle avait prit soin de le déshabiller complètement, lui enlevant toute dignité et profitant par la même occasion du spectacle de son corps. Drek n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Les supplications et les prières n'auraient rien donné, il le savait d'expérience. Et il était déterminé - avait-il jamais eu le moindre doute ? - à ne rien révéler de sa mission. Il était l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat et par la même, le bras de l'Empereur : il ne devait pas faillir. Plutôt couper le bras que de le voir corrompre, pourrir jusqu'à la moelle, infecté par cette vermine rebelle.  
Il avait toujours terriblement mal, il n'était même pas en état de dire si Elna était toujours dans la pièce, s'il était allongé ou encore attaché sur sa chaise. Il ne sentait de son corps que les milliards d'informations de douleur transmis par ses nerfs. Combien de temps la séance avait-elle duré ? Une heure, deux heures, dix heures ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Tout n'avait été qu'un déferlement de souffrance, une montée en puissance progressive de la torture jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle à la mort. Oui, il avait hurlé. Son corps avait hurlé. Mais son âme, bien trempée par des années d'éducation, n'était toujours pas prête à se livrer aux rebelles. Après les micros souffrances, Elna était passée aux coupures insidieuses, aux endroits où celles-ci irradiaient le plus la douleur, les muqueuses n'étant pas en reste, ainsi que les parties génitales. Le pire dans tout ça était de ne pas savoir sur quelle partie du corps la prochaine plaie naîtrait. Mais le fait d'avoir déjà administré ce genre de douleur ; oui Drek l'avait déjà pratiqué de nombreuses fois ; le rendait plus fort pour la supporter. Ce qui le différenciait des autres prisonniers. La bouche emplie de sang et sa langue hurlant son tourment, Drek eut droit à un court répit.

_- Vous êtes un bel homme et c'est plaisir à vous voir souffrir, officier. Je tenais à vous le dire.  
- Je... ne dirais rien... c'est inutile,_ articula-t-il la bouche en feu.  
_- Je le sais bien. Je n'essaye même pas de soutirer les informations que vous détenez. Ce serait pure perte pour le moment. Vous êtes au-dessus de la souffrance physique, mais peut-être pas au-dessus de la souffrance morale. Et je compte bien tout savoir tôt ou tard._  
_- Alors... pourquoi ?_  
_- Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas professionnel. Cette perte de temps n'est pas digne de moi, mais j'y prends un tel plaisir. C'est malheureux que vous n'en preniez pas, vous, mais soyez assurée que je m'amuse._  
_- J'aime assez ce que vous faites, Elna,_ ironisa-t-il. _Non, vraiment... Je n'y mets pas moi-même un tel art de la sophistication, mais j'admire votre façon de procéder, votre mise en scène, vos gestes sensuels et si... douloureux. Nous pourrions un jour mettre en commun nos connaissances, nous y gagnerons certainement tous les deux. Qu'en dites vous ?_

_  
_Elna rit de bon cœur.  
_- Je vois que vous avez toujours le sens de l'humour. Vous me plaisez de plus en plus.  
- A votre service, ma jolie rebelle.  
- Bien, ne perdons plus de temps et passons au degré supérieur, alors !_

Le degré supérieur était le préféré d'Elna. Sans la voir, il pouvait distinguer les petits cris jouissifs qu'elle poussait à chacun de ses hurlements. L'extraction d'ongle était un jeu qu'elle maniait avec merveille. Rapide et précise, elle les faisait sauter avec dextérité, comme si elle pratiquait depuis sa naissance. Mais la souffrance qui accompagnait chaque arrachage était tout sauf rapide. Une espèce de douleur sourde mais tellement forte que Drek en versait des larmes. Il ne bougeait même pas ses doigts, sachant qu'il ne faisait que retarder la douleur et qu'il valait mieux l'affronter plutôt que la fuir. Quand Elna passa à la souffrance par induction nerveuse, au niveau de son mâle attribut, il voulu s'évanouir mais son mental était si fort qu'il encaissa la douleur plutôt que de l'éviter. Il avait versé tant de larmes qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore en avoir. Cette douleur était multipliée par cette sensation de déshonneur, d'avilissement qu'il ressentait alors que son organe bondissait comme un pantin désarticulé sous les inductions nerveuses. Et la nature étant ce qu'elle était et par un bizarre mécanisme chimique, celui-ci se durcissait au fur et à mesure que l'officier rugissait. Il y eut une seconde pause mais il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.  
_- Un peu diminué… humilié peut-être… même pas ?_interrogea Elna.  
Il mit de longues minutes à récupérer ses esprits, avant qu'il ne perçoive à nouveau la voix de la rebelle.  
_- Un vrai régal... cracha-t-il avec dédain.  
- Je savais que vous aimeriez._

Il sentit une poigne enserrer son « instrument » tout droit dressé. La main chaude d'Elna commença à serrer, comprimant veines et artères jusqu'à ce que le membre se mette à violacer. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair jusqu'au sang, lentement et tendrement. Cette situation lui était plus qu'insupportable mais pour une fois, il se taisait, conscient que gâcher le plaisir de la rebelle ne lui causerait que des problèmes supplémentaires.

_- Je n'ai pas voulu lui causer trop de dommages, _entama-t-elle_. Je suis certain que tôt où tard, de votre plein gré, vous vous en servirez pour assouvir mon désir. Quand je posséderai enfin votre âme et votre corps, complètement et sans rémission. Nous passerons du bon temps, Drek, je m'en réjouis déjà._  
La pression sur son appendice se relâcha et les sensations commencèrent à revenir comme la marée recouvre son territoire. La sale petite garce, pensa-t-il. Ses lèvres étaient sèches mais il continua de parler.  
_- J'ai hâte... d'y être. Ne peut-on pas... accélérer les choses ?_  
Sa voix était hachée par ses halètements tourmentés.  
_- Vous ne savourez pas assez l'instant présent, officier. Moi si._  
_- Désolé de montrer... autant d'empressement, Elna... mais je suis assez pressé, une mission de la plus haute importance m'attend... pour le compte de l'Empereur... je ne voudrais pas me mettre en retard !_  
_- Je ne vois pas le temps passer avec vous, Drek. Vous êtes un amour. M'en direz vous plus sur votre mission ou resterez-vous borné comme un Bantha ? Notez que cela ne me gêne pas, car je finirai par le savoir. C'était simplement histoire de pimenter notre conversation._  
_- Vous êtes bien... rapide, jolie rebelle. Nous en sommes... à peine aux préliminaires._  
Elle fit une petite moue de mépris.  
_- Excusez-moi, Drek. Continuons donc !_

Il sentit des électrodes se poser sur ses tempes. Le matériel lourd. Si elles étaient aussi perfectionnées que celle conçues par l'Empire, l'officier savait qu'il avait du mouron à se faire. Mais dans l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, plus rien ne lui importait, ni la vie, ni la mort, ni rien du tout. Sauf une seule et unique chose : ne rien révéler. Qu'était sa vie ? Rien. Qu'était l'Empire ? Tout. Il ne fallait pas sacrifier l'Empire pour un individu, aussi précieux soit-il. Il aurait bien tenté le grand plongeon dans le gouffre dont on ne revient pas, mais les rebelles avaient prit soin de retirer sa fausse dent remplie de cyanure. Pourtant, Marlek l'avait assemblé avec le plus grand soin, à partir de matériaux indétectables de la plus haute technologie. Elle devait passer inaperçue sur tous les types de scans et de filtres, et assurer aux membres de l'Ubiqtorat de pouvoir choisir la fin de leur choix en cas de capture. Il fallait croire que la technologie rebelle était bien avancée. Drek ne cessait de dire qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la menace terroriste. Il avait maintenant la preuve flagrante de son raisonnement, et ce depuis toujours. L'Empire avait sans doute du matériel de pointe, mais cette gangrène réussissait toujours à s'en procurer une partie, par quelque moyen détourné que ce soit. Il fallait compter avec ça maintenant.

Un déclic coupa le fil de sa pensée et quelques secondes après, son cerveau sembla exploser. Une douleur aiguë et inhumaine, pire que si une lame traversait et retraversait son cerveau sans s'arrêter. Il poussa un hurlement si fort qu'Elna en fut presque effrayée. Presque. Elle sourit et entreprit de monter le niveau d'intensité de l'appareil. Cette fois-ci, Drek pu différencier avec une précision inouïe l'explosion de chacune des cellules de son cerveau. Elles ne semblaient pas exploser toutes ensemble, non, toutes crevaient comme des bulles qui remontent à la surface d'un verre de champagne (Corellien, cela dit), les unes après les autres et cet effet démultipliait la torture par un million. Quand ses poumons se furent vidés de tout leur oxygène, l'officier se surprit à hurler encore. Son mental était à bout, mais le temps était loin encore ou il révélerait les sombres complots de l'Empereur. Le petit manège de la rebelle dura un temps indéterminé mais dans sa souffrance proche de la folie, Drek constata qu'il durait bien plus longtemps que les précédents jeux. Son corps lui faisait hurler des mots qu'il n'aurait pas prononcé en temps normal : des supplications implorant la pitié. La pitié était un sentiment qui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps à travers l'univers. Et il savait en son âme et conscience que cela ne servait à rien et ne faisait qu'accroître le sadisme du tortionnaire. Elna avait encore augmenté l'appareil d'un cran et cette fois ci, le corps de l'officier jugea que trop, c'était trop, et il sombra dans un profond coma...

Il était allongé, semble-t-il. A même sur le sol, ou alors dans un lit très dur, et froid comme la mort. Le bandeau était toujours sur ses yeux. Ses coupures lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il ne sentait rien sur sa peau, soit qu'elle était devenue totalement insensible, soit qu'on l'avait entre temps revêtu d'habits ou d'une couverture. Il tendit ce qui lui restait d'oreilles et analysa la pièce. Il n'eu aucune difficulté à localiser la respiration d'une seconde personne, non loin de lui. Selon toute probabilité, c'était Elna. C'était elle qui s'occupait de son cas... mais il n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir une autre personne, plus compréhensive, plus amicale, prête à l'écouter et à l'aider, selon la vieille méthode de la dualité de personnalité. Un bourreau cruel et sadique et son opposé, dont le but était de soutirer la confiance du prisonnier. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_- Bonjour, officier._

Elna.

Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas changer son interlocutrice. D'un coté parce que l'officier aimait bien la jolie rebelle, de l'autre parce que de toute façon, il connaissait bien le procédé et n'aurait pas craqué pour autant. Il se releva tout doucement et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'Elna accourre pour lui apporter son aide.

_- Attendez, Drek, je vais vous aider.  
- Non... souffla-t-il.  
- Comme vous voulez..._ répondit Elna, pour le moins vexée.  
_- Ce serait contraire aux règles de la galanterie et du savoir-vivre._

L'officier se força à sourire alors qu'il faisait des efforts désespérés pour se mettre d'aplomb. Ses jambes étaient faibles et refusaient d'exécuter correctement les ordres de son cerveau. Il se reprit à plusieurs fois, d'autant plus gauchement que ses yeux ne pouvaient rien voir. Une fois debout, ses jambes tremblèrent de plus belle et son corps oscilla vers l'avant de façon dangereuse. Un afflux trop rapide de sang dans le crâne lui fit soudain tourner la tête et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Son corps s'effondra comme une masse devenue soudain inerte et sans vie. Il bascula de tout son poids en avant... et fut rattrapé de justesse par la rebelle. Elle encaissa le choc sans broncher et enserra le torse de l'officier dans ses petits bras.

Une porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs soldats rebelles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, l'arme au poing.  
_- Un problème, mademoiselle ?_ s'enquit l'un d'eux.  
_- Aucun à part votre présence, retournez à votre poste.  
- Voulez-vous que nous vous aidions à...  
- Je vous ai donné un ordre !_ aboya-t-elle.

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce était à nouveau redevenue le terrain de chasse d'Elna. Son terrain favori et elle comptait bientôt agrémenter son tableau de chasse avec la tête de l'officier Drek. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes dans mes bras._

L'officier avait reprit connaissance mais il était encore trop faible pour parler, encore moins pour bouger et tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte féminine. Son esprit n'était que chaos et à travers ce chaos, il percevait la douce voix de la rebelle. Cette dernière supportait toujours le poids de Drek sans ciller. Sa main droite glissa le long de son dos et vint caresser les cheveux de l'officier, tendrement.

_- La... la... ne dites rien._

Ses pupilles étaient closes et pourtant, il semblait deviner la silhouette de celle qui le tenait dans ses bras. Une charmante extra-terrestre à la peau bleuté et douce, au regard transperçant et généreux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, comme dans son rêve. C'était bon de se laisser aller, de se sentir en sécurité. Sa voix était douce et ses gestes si tendres. Drek aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement.

_- Taun We..._ souffla-t-il.  
Elna enregistra mentalement le nom pour de plus amples recherches, avant de répondre.  
_- Il n'y a pas de Taun We dans cette pièce. Il n'y a que votre amie et confidente, Elna._  
L'officier reçut une décharge en plein cœur. Si même son esprit commençait à le tromper... il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte mais ses muscles ne lui répondirent pas... il voulut pleurer.  
_- Lâchez-moi, implora-t-il._

_- Ne faites pas l'enfant, si je vous lâche, vous allez tomber._

Arrivant au terme de ses forces, Elna l'accompagna doucement au sol et l'adossa contre une des parois métalliques. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et s'assit à coté de lui, posant sa main délicate sur sa jambe gauche. Même là, elle était encore trop près de lui à son goût. Mais il n'avait plus la force de rien faire, juste de se laisser aller, sa tête appuyée contre le métal froid, dodelinant de gauche à droite d'un air las. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, mais il ne sentait plus le bandeau. Elna avait du le lui enlever en l'amenant par terre.

_- Votre fille est vraiment charmante, officier.  
- Nooon..._ accusa-t-il d'une voix flétrie.  
_- Elle est plutôt intelligente pour son âge._  
Les lèvres de Drek tremblèrent et il se mura dans le silence.  
_- Je n'ai pas encore d'enfants, mais si je devais avoir une fille, j'aimerai qu'elle lui ressemble, vraiment._  
Toujours rien.  
_- Votre fille danse divinement bien, en tout cas. C'est une bonne idée que de l'avoir inscrite à ces cours._  
Le menton s'abaissa tristement.  
_- Je suis certaine qu'en grandissant, elle développera une profonde aversion pour votre exécrable empire. Qui sait si elle ne deviendra pas une grande rebelle, un jour. Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive, en tout cas. Elle le mérite. Quand son père et sa mère auront disparu, la pauvre petite aura besoin de nouveaux repères. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle obtienne le meilleur des enseignements, basé sur la justice et l'amour de la liberté._  
C'en était trop pour le cœur gonflé de l'officier.  
_- Un beau jour... nous nous reverrons... que ce soit dans ce monde... ou dans l'autre, en enfer... je jure sur la tête de ceux qui me sont le plus chers ... de vous faire payer..._  
_- Des menaces... c'est si bas. Je ne vous ai encore rien fait !_ lança Elna d'une voix innocente. _Je suis certain qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger. Je vous propose un choix... votre protégée et son bonheur ou bien l'empire que vous servez aveuglément. Regardez, Drek... dans ma main._

_  
_Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et la lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes. Mais il distingua ce que la rebelle agitait devant ses yeux : une photo de sa fille. Elle avait été prise par un badaud sur la demande de l'officier, un beau jour de permission sur Coruscant. Drek tenait sa fille entre les bras. Ils souriaient car c'était un jour spécial pour Daphné. Elle avait obtenu un A+ à son examen de fin d'année pour les jeunesses impériales. Elle agitait le diplôme du bout de son petit bras. Elle irradiait la joie.

_- Vous avez fouillé chez moi !  
- Un tout petit peu. Nous n'avons rien dérangé, c'est promis. Tenez, prenez-la._

Elle manipula les bracelets qui entravaient ses mains. Ils s'ouvrèrent comme par enchantement, quelques secondes plus tard. Drek aurait-il eu la force, à ce moment, de sauter sur la rebelle pour tenter de la tuer ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé à son sort, ni à la donne du problème. La rébellion ferait toujours pression sur lui et sa famille pour qu'il trahisse. Il prit la photo de la main d'Elna et la serra contre son cœur, en ce lieu sinistre, c'est tout ce qui lui restait de Daphné...

_- Regardez bien cette photo, officier et répondez à ma question quand vous vous sentirez prêt. Votre allégeance pour l'Empire vaut-il plus à vos yeux que l'amour que vous portez à votre petite protégée ?_  
La voix était calme et posée, la rebelle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle continua.  
_- Je sais que votre première réponse, bornée, sera celle que je n'attends pas. Vous êtes conditionné pour me répondre ainsi. On vous a inculqué de force les préceptes de l'Ordre Nouveau et vous les recrachez par tous les pores de votre peau. Tout suinte l'Empire en vous. Mais je sais qu'au fond de vous, si je réussis à décrasser cette couche de stupidité et d'aveuglément qui caractérise tout bon officier, je trouverai l'homme qui placera sa famille bien avant la cause qu'il sert._  
Elle regarda l'officier dans les yeux, des yeux affaiblis mais toujours vivaces. Elle lui sourit avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Toute provocation, toute sexualité avait quitté sa voix.  
_- Prenez votre temps, Drek. Pour l'amour de Dieu, prenez votre temps. Laissez décanter ce que je viens de vous dire. Je vais vous faire transférer dans une cellule plus confortable et je reviendrai dans la soirée._  
Elle fit un signe devant la caméra située tout en haut de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux gardes de tout à l'heure vinrent prendre les ordres.  
_- Direction bloc de détention 3-A, soldats._

Ils précédèrent l'officier rebelle et son prisonnier à travers un dédale de couloirs qui formaient un inextricable labyrinthe, dont la majeure partie baignait dans l'obscurité. Il faisait froid et humide et Drek se douta qu'ils devaient se trouver dans les sous-sols... mais de quelle planète ? Il regarda de droite à gauche, comme méditant sur une folle entreprise mais son attitude n'échappa pas à la rebelle.

_- N'y pensez même pas. Ces couloirs ne mènent nulle part, et toutes les intersections sont codées. Dans la perspective où je ne réussirai pas à vous arrêter avant, ce dont je doute. Affaibli comme vous l'êtes, ce ne serait même pas drôle, vraiment.  
- On peut toujours essayer, Elna. Maintenant que mes deux mains sont libres, je ressens une nouvelle vigueur.  
- Même avec les mains libres, vous n'êtes pas une menace pour moi. Je suis désolée de douter de votre machisme viril et poilu, mais... vous n'avez aucune chance._  
_- Si vous le prenez ainsi..._

D'un geste rapide, mais moins rapide qu'il n'aurait voulu, il s'empara de l'arme du rebelle devant lui. Elle était encore à son étui et n'était pas maintenue par l'attache réglementaire. Drek l'avait remarqué depuis un bon bout de chemin. Le soldat paierait cher cette négligence. Il appuya sur la gâchette.  
L'arme resta muette, au grand désarroi de l'officier.

_- Voyons, Drek... me croyez-vous vraiment si naïve ?_ lui dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air de reproche.  
Il lâcha l'arme qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique.  
_- Tout était prévu et je voulais me rendre compte de quelle reste de velléité vous disposiez. Apparemment, j'ai légèrement sous-estimé votre capacité physique. Je ne referais plus cette erreur dorénavant._  
L'officier serra ses poings et les leva à la hauteur de son visage.  
_- Il va falloir me passer sur le corps, maintenant._  
Elna soupira bruyamment en levant ses yeux au ciel.  
_- Vous voulez jouer ? Et bien nous jouerons... tous les deux._  
Elle fit signe aux deux soldats de s'écarter, ce qu'ils firent en maugréant quelque peu. Puis, fixant Drek droit dans les yeux, elle entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux.  
_- Laissez-moi quelques secondes, Drek... je suis toute à vous, mon chou.  
- La galanterie aura raison de nous, les hommes.  
- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui auraient attendu pour m'attaquer, comme vous faites.  
- Vous êtes prête ?_

Elna fit signe que oui. Si l'officier n'était pas trop sûr de venir à bout des deux soldats, il était au moins certain de se venger sur la jeune rebelle, un peu trop présomptueuse à son goût. Il se concentra sur chacun de ses muscles, les échauffant par de petites contractions.

_- Honneur à vous,_ commença Drek.

Elna ne tarda pas, elle envoya de la jambe avant un coup de pied frontal avec une violence et une rapidité inouïe. Il eut beaucoup de mal à l'esquiver et cette attaque parfaite le décontenança. Il profita de l'élan de son coup de pied pour lui décocher une droite au niveau de la tête. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait au tour des soldats, avec un peu de chance. Son poing ne rencontra que du vide. La tête d'Elna avait disparue de son champ de vision. Mettant justement à profit son élan, elle avait enchaîné sur un coup de pied retourné avec une surprenante désinvolture. Celui-ci atteignit son but : le ventre de l'officier.  
Il y eut un bruit sec suivi d'un cri. Drek encaissa du mieux qu'il pu, c'est à dire mal car il ne s'y attendait pas. La rebelle aurait largement eu le temps de le finir, mais elle prit un malin plaisir à le laisser espérer. Quand la douleur se fut dissipée, il ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire amusé à Elna.

_- Vous êtes rapide pour une rebelle !  
- Allez, ne faites pas votre macho, vous savez que je suis plus forte que vous._  
_- Vous êtes forte, mais je doute que vous preniez le dessus sur moi._

Il envoya à son adversaire un coup de pied latéral puissant et rapide, qu'Elna vit arriver longtemps à l'avance. Elle absorba le choc de l'impact en se déplaçant sur le coté et saisit sa jambe, avant de le balayer au sol et de lui faire une clef de jambe. Les os grincèrent un peu et Drek frappa au sol de douleur.

_- C'est tout ce qu'on vous enseigne à l'Académie ?_

Honteux, l'officier se tu. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait rien dire car il gémissait de douleur. Elna lâcha sa prise et se remit en garde. Enervé, Drek se remit d'aplomb aussi vite qu'il le pu. Son corps commençait à lui obéir comme par le passé : avec perfection. Il enchaîna une série de rapides coups de poing et de pieds pour déborder la rebelle. Cette dernière para avec une précision remarquable chacun de ses coups. A la fin, elle contre-attaqua et Drek n'eut même pas le loisir de réagir. Elle le neutralisa au niveau des parties, comme elle aimait à le faire et enchaîna sur un coup de poing doublé au niveau du visage. L'officier vacilla sous les impacts et Elna le prit violemment à la gorge, avant de le plaquer avec une violence folle contre la paroi métallique. Elle enserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les gargouillements affolés de sa victime.

_- Echec et mat, Drek, fini de jouer maintenant._

Elna relâcha son étreinte et l'officier s'affala au sol. Elle fit signe aux soldats qui s'étaient écartés. L'un d'eux sortit une paire de bracelets métalliques et enserra ses poignets. Ils le relevèrent avec une délicatesse toute bourrue et le petit groupe se dirigea vers les quartiers de haute sécurité. Drek avait perdu, et ce sentiment d'échec lui était insupportable. Sa sortie d'école remontait à loin, et il était encore faible de l'interrogatoire, mais il aurait dû vaincre la rebelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être que le temps était venu de se remettre en question.  
Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il avait été conduit dans une petite pièce plus confortable que la précédente : une couche sommaire l'attendait et la luminosité était moins agressive. Les gardes et leur officier avaient disparus et il se retrouvait seul face à ses pensées. Mais celles-ci attendraient un peu. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit et s'effondra, l'obscurité bienfaisante ne tarda pas à recouvrir son âme fatiguée...

**Chapitre 5. Préparatifs**

Le Général était dans son élément et ses yeux s'animaient quand il parlait.

_- Vous avez sur cet écran la carte géophysique de Tatooine. Imprégnez-vous en. Comme vous le constatez, il n'y a que deux choses à la surface de cette maudite planète : du sable et... encore du sable. Le désert recouvre une grande partie de la planète, et les montagnes rocailleuses le reste. Si une intervention doit avoir lieu, il faut vous mettre en tête que les conditions ne seront pas optimums._

Un petit point rouge clignota sur la carte et le général effectua un zoom dessus.

_- Voilà Mos Esley, l'une des principales villes de cette planète de sauvages. Nous avons joué de chance sur ce coup-ci : une cellule rebelle a été mise sous surveillance il y a quelques semaines par des collaborateurs de l'Ubiqtorat. Et il s'avère que cette cellule s'est "excitée" justement dans le créneau horaire où l'officier Drek pourrait avoir atterrit sur Tatooine. C'est une chance, ça nous fait gagner du temps et des investigations. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont filé certains des terroristes, avec succès. Un avant-poste rebelle vient d'être découvert, quelque part au milieu du désert, bien dissimulé par la rocaille environnante. Il ne doit pas être le seul, évidemment, mais il y a de fortes chances que l'officier soit retenu là-bas... momentanément, du moins. L'avant-poste se situe en plein territoire Hutt et je présume que les rebelles doivent payer une taxe exorbitante pour profiter d'une couverture comme celle du seigneur du crime local. Tatooine est une planète aux moeurs assez libres, éloignée du joug impérial, mais elle n'en reste pas moins territoire de l'Empire. Nos ennemis ne prendront pas le risque d'y rester indéfiniment, avec leur précieuse capture. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, tout au plus, il sera transféré en toute sécurité vers une destination inconnue mais sûre, et nous aurons bien du mal à localiser et extraire l'officier, alors. Nous devons jouer la carte de la discrétion, absolument. C'est pour cela que les forces impériales locales n'ont pas été contactées. Je mettrai ma main au feu que la garnison impériale est infestée de rebelles et d'espions à la solde du crime organisé. L'Errinic est en simple mission de protection d'un convoi de ravitaillement, nous nous poserons sur Tatooine en toute discrétion. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat ont déjà tout préparé pour notre arrivée._

Il fit une pause, regardant ses soldats, avant de continuer.

_- Nous arriverons de nuit. Nous lancerons l'assaut à l'aube. C'est le meilleur moment pour surprendre totalement l'ennemi. Ceux qui ont veillé seront physiquement épuisés. Les autres, réveillés dans leur sommeil, seront mentalement inaptes à faire face à notre assaut efficace et impitoyable. N'ayez aucune pitié car eux n'en auront aucune. Ne pensez pas à faire de prisonniers, les mines de sel aux confins de l'Empire en regorgent déjà. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a toujours un ou deux rebelles qui jouent les morts. Nous pourrons toujours en retirer quelque chose... enfin par nous j'entends les services spécialisés de l'Ubiqtorat. D'ailleurs, j'attends en ce moment l'arrivée des clichés pris par leurs efficaces agents. Ca ne devrait plus tarder._

Un appareil à la droite du général émit un bip long et plusieurs courts. L'homme s'empressa d'appuyer sur plusieurs des touches de la console et la ville de Mos Esley s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une série de clichés. La base ennemie était moyennement grande, enclavée dans une passe montagneuse qui donnait sur un des plus grands déserts de la planète. Les photos étaient prises de très loin et, malgré un zoom maximum, on ne distinguait les formes qu'avec peine. Cependant, il faudrait bien s'en contenter. Le général resta pensif quelques instants avant de désigner une sorte de passe qui jaillissait d'un plateau, légèrement en hauteur des premiers toits de la base ennemie.

_- Si j'en juge par ce cliché, le meilleur moyen d'investir la base en toute efficacité est de passer par les hauteurs. Nous ne pouvons pas descendre en rappel, et cette petite corniche semble à première vue... impraticable. Les rebelles doivent le savoir, ils n'auraient pas installé leur base à cet endroit sinon. Elle ne semble pas garder. Nous aurons de grandes difficultés à la parcourir sans déclencher l'alerte. Je crains par-dessus tout les écroulements de pierres qui peuvent nous trahir. De plus, nous serons à découvert et visibles durant le temps que prendra notre descente, en espérant qu'elle soit rapide. Par contre, si nous arrivons à faire comme je dis, la victoire est assurée d'avance. Nous débarquerons par les toits et prendrons rapidement le contrôle de la base, en exterminant rapidement les moyens de communication et les ennemis qui se dresseront devant nous. Les agents de l'Ubiqtorat estiment leur nombre autour de la cinquantaine. L'agent que nous recherchons devrait être facile à localiser une fois à l'intérieur._

Il stoppa et fit un tour de table, notant quelques expressions de réprobation.

_- Je sais que nous en sommes capables... nos entraînements quotidiens ne laisse plus aucune place au doute. Nous réussirons là ou les autres échoueront. Et même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre une fois sur place, nous en trouverions un. N'oubliez pas qui nous sommes ! Je ne suis pas idéaliste, ni même optimiste. Juste réaliste. J'ai vu les prouesses que chacun d'entre vous était capable. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, l'Agent Drek Svar est déjà libéré et je vois déjà les belles médailles qui brilleront sur vos uniformes._

Les expressions de désaveu disparurent très vite.

_- Bien, je veux que, durant le trajet vers Tatooine, vous preniez le maximum de repos possible. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour cette mission. Plus d'entraînement, donc, jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé avec cette mission de routine. Nous ferons un autre briefing avant de quitter le destroyer, quand nous serons proches de notre destination et avec de plus amples renseignements. A bientôt, soldats._

Ben déambulait à travers les coursives du super destroyer, désoeuvré. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de ne rien faire, et cela l'irritait. Les entraînements et les révisions lui prenaient tout son temps libre, c'est pour cela que tous les soldats du groupe d'élite faisaient preuve d'une efficacité totale. Toute leur vie, leurs actes, leur volonté étaient tournés vers l'accomplissement ultime, pour l'Empereur et pour l'Empire. Comme convenu, Ben retrouva son ami Berek dans une des salles de repos du vaisseau. La salle de repos en question tenait plus du bar de quartier que de la salle de repos, néanmoins. Dans une ambiance feutrée, gradés et moins gradés s'accordaient un temps de repos, autour d'un verre et avec leurs connaissances. Berek se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, très bien entouré. Deux jeunes cadettes buvaient ses paroles comme sorties de la bouche de l'Empereur. Il était en train de leur conter une de ses périlleuses missions sur une planète lointaine et hostile. Berek possédait un bel organe vocal qui charmait son entourage. En plus de ça, il fallait avouer qu'il était solidement charpenté. Un menton carré, des épaules si épaisses qu'elles pouvaient chacune supporter le poids d'un Bantha, des pectoraux à peine contenus par sa combinaison, des bras... mon dieu ce n'était plus des bras, et des jambes puissantes qui semblaient s'accrocher au sol comme les racines d'un arbre. Bref, Berek était aux anges et sa petite compagnie aussi. Son ami Ben hésita à le déranger, mais après tout...

_- ... à ce moment, je saisis le cou de mon agresseur et je le lance dans la cuve de produits chimiques, et...  
- Salut Berek !  
- ... une compagnie entière de rebelles me fonce dessus et...  
- Hum... Berek ?  
- ... j'appuie sur la détente et... ah, pardon Ben, excuse-moi, j'étais pris dans mon histoire !_  
_- Oui je vois ça. Tu oublies de leur dire comment je t'ai sauvé la vie dans ce quartier mal famé de Duros. Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ taquina Ben.  
Berek le foudroya du regard.  
_- Ah oui, en effet..._ grogna-t-il.  
Il marqua une petite pause avant de sourire.  
_- Les filles, je vous présente mon grand ami Ben, ensemble, on en a vécu des vertes et des pas mûres ! Viens te joindre à nous, l'ami. Les filles, faites-lui une petite place._

De toute évidence, la présence de Ben ne les laissa pas non plus indifférentes et elles s'empressèrent de lui laisser une place. La rencontre de soldats d'élite comme eux ne devait pas se faire souvent à bord de l'Errenic. Berek avait une théorie qui se justifiait souvent : les jeunes cadettes, si sérieuses en temps de travail, étaient tout l'opposé quand elles étaient en repos, c'est à dire indisciplinées et légères. Enfin c'était sa théorie.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment en compagnie des deux jeunes filles, avant qu'elles ne soient obligées de reprendre leur poste. Elles convinrent d'un autre rendez-vous avec les deux membres de l'Escadron Ender et prirent congés d'eux. Berek et Ben discutèrent encore quelques temps de leur mission, avant de constater qu'Emon était aussi dans la pièce, et de l'inviter à leur table. Ben fit les présentations.

_- Ah oui, fit Berek. Je vous ai vu dans la salle de briefing._  
_- Je vous reconnaît aussi_, rétorqua Emon. _Votre silhouette ne m'a pas laissé indifférent, mais prenez cela dans le bon sens. Vous êtes assez... unique !_  
_- Oui, je sais, j'ai une intelligence assez aiguisée et mes conseils sont..._  
_- Heu, Berek... il parle de ta musculature_, coupa Ben.  
Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses propres biceps, puis sur ceux de son ami et constata avec regrets qu'il avait encore des efforts à faire. Emon aussi d'ailleurs.  
_- Vous accepterez bien un verre, Emon._  
_- Merci, avec grand plaisir, Berek._  
Il se leva et partit commander au bar, d'un pas lourd et massif.  
_- Un gars génial,_ commenta Ben... _et mon grand ami.  
- J'espère ne pas m'imposer dans votre petit groupe._  
_- Ne vous en faites pas.  
- Parce que je sais pertinemment que si la situation était inversée, je verrais d'un oeil méfiant un étranger s'immiscer au sein de mon groupe._  
_- Nous ne sommes pas à l'Ubiqtorat, ici. Nous sommes plus... cool. Détendez-vous, officier, je vous présenterai dans la journée au reste du groupe. Vous verrez..._  
_- Merci, Ben.  
-De plus, vous n'êtes pas un bureaucrate, vous êtes de l'Oméga Force. Votre réputation vous a précédé ici, et tous mes camarades n'attendent plus que de vous connaître._  
Emon lui adressa son premier sourire.  
_- Enfin ! Il en faut du temps pour vous arracher un sourire, à vous autres de l'Ubiqtorat !_

Berek revint avec quelques verres remplis d'un liquide ambré qui exhalait des relents d'alcool. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs expériences, débattirent sur plusieurs techniques d'intervention en poupe dans leur escadron respectif, puis les breuvages aidant, se confièrent un peu plus intimement. Puis ils emmenèrent le nouvel arrivant rencontrer les autres membres de l'Escadron Ender. Tout se passa bien, malgré les appréhensions d'Emon et il fut vite intégré. Les hommes de l'Ender ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de l'Oméga Force. La fatigue s'installant au cours des heures, ils se séparèrent et s'en allèrent trouver un peu de repos dans leur chambre respective. Le grand jour était pour ce soir...

**Chapitre 6. Chantage**

Il se trouvait dans une belle et grande prairie. Le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant onduler la végétation. Un soleil fier dardait ses rayons chaleureux sur Drek. Les senteurs et les parfums lui montaient aux narines, l'enivrant de leur suave douceur. Devant lui, Taun We le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

_- C'est un... rêve,_ hésita-t-il.  
Un frémissement dans la robe de la Kaminienne.  
_- Je suis toujours dans ma cellule, et vous, toujours sur Kamino..._  
Elle secoua la tête d'un air négatif.  
_- Quelle différence entre le rêve et la réalité, officier ? Ce n'est que votre cerveau qui interprète les données différemment, le rêve n'est que la continuité d'une forme de pensée. Un état second pendant lequel votre psyché est totalement libéré... et totalement réceptif._  
Sa voix était toujours aussi douce que le jour où il l'avait quitté.  
_- Alors je ne rêve pas ?_  
_- Vous rêvez, mais en ce moment, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Votre cerveau a répondu à mon... appel. Mais il l'interprète à sa façon. J'aimerais tellement être avec vous en ce moment, Drek._  
Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air étonné. Un rêve ? Cela semblait si réel.  
_- Il n'était écrit nulle part dans les archives que votre peuple possédait ce... pouvoir._  
_- Vous avez encore bien des choses à apprendre, officier. Et ce que vous appelez "pouvoir" n'est qu'une des nombreuses capacités de nos cerveaux. Vous la possédez aussi, mais elle n'est pas active, malheureusement.  
- Où êtes-vous, Taun We ?  
- Quelle importance, je sais moi, où vous êtes. Je sais ce qu'on vous a fait enduré. Vous êtes courageux, officier. Si je pouvais être à vos cotés pour vous apporter mon réconfort..._  
_- Mais vous l'êtes... et ça m'apporte un peu de bonheur._  
Elle approcha sa main et caressa la joue de l'officier, comme avec regrets. Ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse.  
_- Je vous quitte officier, votre psyché s'affaiblit, vous allez vous réveiller. Ne m'oubliez pas._  
_- Non... attendez, Taun We... vous... non !_  
L'image de la jolie extra-terrestre se dissipa dans la plaine. Celle-ci commença à fondre dans le néant et c'est à ce moment que Drek se réveilla. Il était baigné de sueur, allongé en travers de son lit de fortune. Il se mit en tailleur dessus et souffla pensivement le nom de sa kaminienne.

Il ne perçut que bien tard la présence de la rebelle, qui l'épiait depuis un coin de la pièce.  
_- Vos rêves sont édifiants, officier. Je me suis renseigné sur votre... Taun We, c'est ça ?_  
Drek serra les dents de colère.  
_- Aux dernières nouvelles, l'assistante du premier ministre de la lointaine planète Kamino, je me trompe ?_  
Il ne répondit rien.  
_- D'après nos espions, elle n'est plus sur sa planète natale. Vous faites chavirer bien des coeurs, Drek. Elle court, votre Kaminienne, elle court vous délivrer des griffes de vos bourreaux ! Si ce n'est pas touchant...  
- Taun We..._  
_- Si vous étiez n'importe quel officier, j'aurais affirmé que cette relation... si charmante... n'était nouée que parce que votre mission l'exigeait. Une superbe informatrice, assistante du premier ministre, en plus ! Mais je sens quelque chose dans votre voix. Je jurerais qu'elle ne vous laisse pas indifférente._  
_- Vous vous trompez, Elna._  
_- Qui croyez-vous tromper ? Certainement pas moi, officier. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas si insensible aux charmes féminins. Ca me laisse mes chances.  
- A ce stade, ce n'est même plus un rêve, c'est une... chimère.  
- N'oubliez pas, Drek... je n'en ai pas fini avec vous._  
Elle marqua une pause.  
_- Alors, officier ? Je suis ici pour votre réponse..._

Il ferma les yeux, oubliant pendant quelques secondes la présence de la rebelle. Un souvenir remonta en lui et explosa comme une bulle de champagne à la surface d'une coupe. Il prenait place dans les bâtiments de l'Ubiqtorat, quelques mois auparavant. Aenelia et Drek se trouvaient face à face, dans une petite salle de repos aménagée tout spécialement pour les officiers des Renseignements Impériaux. Il faisait bon venir s'y détendre et cela arrivait fréquemment que plusieurs hauts membres se rencontrent, malgré l'immensité des lieux et la diversité des horaires. Un bar avait été aménagé avec un grand raffinement même si, au grand regret de tous, il n'était autorisé à servir que des boissons faiblement alcoolisées (dont le célèbre champagne Correllien) En cette heure tardive, donc, alors que le soleil d'été léchait la surface de Coruscant de ses derniers rayons, la jeune recrue et son ami de toujours avaient entamé une conversation des plus sérieuses.

_- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète, Drek ?  
- Et comme toujours je vous répondrai oui, Aenelia._  
Elle chercha la meilleure façon de tourner la chose.  
_- Je sais que vous aimez votre fille par-dessus tout.  
- Venez-en au fait.  
- Si vous étiez obligé de la sacrifier pour que l'Ordre Nouveau puisse prospérer... seriez-vous capable de le faire, officier ? En auriez-vous le courage ?_  
Drek réfléchit un long moment.  
_- Je vous demande quelque chose de terrible, je le sais.  
- Vous me connaissez bien, maintenant. Réfléchissez un peu à la réponse que je vous donnerai._  
_- Et bien... vous me répondriez avec tout le sérieux du monde que chacun en cette terre est destiné à la mort, qu'elle vienne tôt ou qu'elle vienne tard. Que rien n'est au-dessus de l'idéologie impériale, pas même les êtres vivants, qui ne sont que de chair et de sang. Que votre famille peut être sacrifiée sur l'autel d'une cause supérieure, qui transcende de loin la volonté humaine. Oui, je crois que vous me répondriez ainsi._  
Elle laissa passer un peu de temps avant d'insister, avec sa moue coquine.  
_- Alors ?  
- Vous avez votre réponse, Aenelia._  
_- Je le savais, officier. Je commence à bien vous connaître, à présent, non ? _(elle lui envoya un coup de coude malicieux)  
Sur le coup, il doutait bien de sa motivation à sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le léger tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il lui répondait. C'est un dilemme que Drek ne voulait pas se poser. S'il existait un dieu protecteur des êtres qui chérissent leur famille, alors un tel choix ne se présenterait jamais à lui. Cela n'arriverait jamais, non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

Mais c'était arrivé.  
Sa fille ou son amour pour l'Ordre Nouveau.  
Il ne lui restait aucune carte à jouer, cette fois-ci. Pas le plus petit atout caché au fond de sa manche. L'histoire allait mal se terminer et Drek le redoutait. Il pensa une dernière fois à Aenelia et fixa la rebelle d'un regard haineux.

_- Ma réponse ? Celle que vous n'attendez certainement pas : je choisis la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie et je vous maudit tous autant que vous êtes. Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de ma fille, je vous poursuivrai jusque dans l'autre vie s'il le faut. Je vous ferai payer. Et si je suis obligé d'attendre que vous passiez dans l'autre monde, je jure que ce sera de la main de mes camarades. Ils vous traqueront bien après ma mort et sauront me venger. Comme vous vous plaisez à le penser, ce ne sont que des machines froides et sans âmes, aussi, soyez assurée que la galaxie entière ne sera pas assez grande pour que vous puissiez vous y terrer. Et quand vous basculerez dans le néant, je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour transformer votre au-delà en enfer. Vous n'aurez plus jamais de répit, plus jamais. Je vous crache à la figure, Elna, je n'ai pas peur de vous ni de vos petits instruments de torture. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion véreux sur un échiquier pourri et je vous hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Regardez dans mon regard et plongez votre âme dans mon âme, si vous n'avez pas peur. Espèce de charogne refoulée qui se complait dans sa fiente et ses défouloirs sadiques, vous êtes l'image même de la rébellion pour moi. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir que de vous voir dans la situation inverse, en train d'expier vos fautes de la pire manière qui soit. Vous n'êtes plus un être humain, Elna, vous êtes un détritus de la société et l'uniforme que vous portez n'arrive même pas à cacher la souillure de votre âme. Touchez donc à ma protégée, c'est tout ce que votre intelligence chaotique a trouvé de mieux à faire. Vous n'êtes bonne qu'à ça de toute façon, vos jeux cruels n'ont aucun effet sur moi, car je vous suis supérieur en tout et vous ne l'avez pas encore compris. J'ai gagné, vous avez perdu. Misérable vermine, je vous méprise, je vous abhorre, je vous vomis par tous les orifices, je vous exècre, soyez damnée !_

L'officier reprit son souffle, haletant devant une Elna impassible.

_- Et vous croyez avoir le choix, Drek ? Je vais en finir avec vous avant de toucher à votre fille. Je vous réduirai en loque humaine, de sorte que vous n'aurez plus que les yeux pour pleurer quand je vous montrerai le spectacle de votre protégée torturée. Et j'y prendrai du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous réagirez face aux hurlements de souffrance de vos proches. Si même vous serez encore en état de réagir, car vous n'aurez plus de l'être humain que le nom. Et ces images et ces hurlements vous poursuivront toute votre vie, si je décide de ne pas y mettre un terme. Vous serez hanté à jamais, jusque dans cet au-delà que vous me promettez infernal. Nous verrons qui de nous deux gagnera à ce petit jeu._  
_- Allez-y_ ! hurla l'officier dans un grognement féroce. _Je n'ai pas peur !_

Elna leva une main en l'air et plusieurs gardes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils passèrent à tabac l'agent des renseignements jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans une profonde inconscience.

_- Ca suffit. Attachez-le et amenez TOUT mes outils. J'ai bien dit TOUT. Lancez la procédure de capture et ramenez-moi sa fille dans les plus brefs délais. Vivante. Exécution._

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement puis quittèrent la pièce. Elna fixa l'officier inanimé.

_- C'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, trésor. Votre réputation n'est plus à refaire. Mais la mienne non plus et je jure que vous finirez par céder. Dormez bien... le pire est devant vous..._

**Chapitre 7. A l'assaut !**

Le matériel était fin près. Les paquetages avaient été vérifiés et revérifiés de nombreuses fois. Les armes avaient été démontées, graissées et remontées avec minutie, puis réglées avec patience. Les armures, légères et souples, avaient été ajustées avec précision. Les moyens de communication avaient été contrôlés, puis cryptés. Le briefing avait été complété et précisé, les ordres étaient clairs. Tout était près, jusqu'à l'antique tradition du motif peinturluré sur l'épaulette gauche des armures. Pour certains, c'était des têtes de mort, pour d'autre des corps de femmes nues. Tous ces signes étaient un peu leur porte-bonheur, et la hiérarchie tolérait ce petit manquement à la discipline impériale.  
A l'heure prévue, ils s'embarquèrent dans des petites capsules de sauvetage qui s'éjectèrent vers la surface de la grande planète jaune, selon un angle et une courbure précis. Aucun dispositif de surveillance ne détecta ces petites sphères qui fonçaient vers Tatooine. Elles ne survolèrent aucune grande ville et furent à peine aperçues par des troupeaux de Banthas indolents. Elles se posèrent (le mot était trop doux, même si les capsules étaient équipées de rétro propulseurs) en plein désert, à quelques kilomètres des montagnes qu'ils devraient escalader pour surprendre l'ennemi dans son sommeil.  
Après s'être extraits sans grande difficulté des capsules, ils se dirigèrent vers la rocaille. Ils s'espacèrent chacun par rapport aux autres d'une dizaine de mètres et respectèrent le silence radio jusqu'en contrebas de la pente. Une vingtaine de petits points noirs entreprirent ensuite l'ascension du talus rocheux, vers le plateau qui dominait la base rebelle. Ce ne fut pas sans difficultés. Malgré leur expérience et les précautions prises, ils ne purent empêcher quelques cailloux de se détacher et de rouler avec fracas le long de la pente. Ben faillit même basculer à un moment, ce qui aurait infiniment compliqué les choses, mais heureusement le bras puissant de son ami Berek le retint. Il fallait espérer que les rebelles n'aient pas installé de capteurs de ce coté de la montagne. Après quarante minutes d'une pénible ascension, la petite troupe extenuée s'accordait quelques minutes de repos, au bord du plateau. N'aurait été leur condition physique, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin. Seule une escouade d'élite aurait pu affronter ce talus rocailleux sans abandonner en cours de route. Ben était essoufflé, mais pas tant que son ami Berek. Au même niveau d'entraînement, son ami devait en plus se trimbaler les cents et quelques kilos de sa masse corporelle. Ben était plus léger et plus rapide que son compagnon. Dans l'ensemble, les hommes de l'escadron Ender étaient polyvalents, mais chacun au sein de cet escadron avait sa spécialité. Les tireurs d'élite côtoyaient les combattants au corps à corps, les spécialistes en informatique, les experts en minage et démolition et toutes les spécialités qui faisaient qu'en fin de compte, l'escadron Ender s'en sortait toujours quoi qu'il advienne.  
Le signal du départ fut donné par Berek, le plus gradé et le plus ancien des forces spéciales. Ils parcoururent rapidement le plateau et se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez avec les premiers toits de l'installation rebelle. La corniche était bien plus terrible que ce qu'ils n'avaient cru jusqu'alors. En plus de descendre par endroits de plusieurs mètres à pic, elle ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètres de largeur. Tout en bas, la base ennemie dormait tranquillement. Quelques lumières vacillaient par endroits, mais l'installation était plongée dans l'obscurité. Quelques soldats montaient la garde en haut d'un mirador qui surplombait l'entrée principale. Une petite navette attendait, solitaire, au milieu de la cour centrale...

_- Il faudra neutraliser la navette dans les plus brefs délais_, ordonna Berek. _Je ne tiens pas à voir notre objectif s'envoler dès que nous aurons les yeux tournés._  
Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent.  
_- Bon, les snipers, en place,_ continua-t-il. _D'ici, vous aurez un angle de vue parfait. Messieurs, de la précision et du sang-froid, comme d'habitude. Bonne chance. Les autres avec moi._

_  
_Quatre silhouettes se détachèrent du groupe. Les snipers, deux, étalèrent sur le sol des matelas avant de s'allonger dessus, tout en paramétrant leurs armes. Les observateurs, deux aussi, se positionnèrent chacun à coté de leur tireur. L'un s'équipa de puissantes macro jumelles et l'autre déballa une station portative de correction au tir. Ils avaient pour mission de prendre en compte tous les paramètres météo (vent, température, pression atmosphérique, humidité, site, lumière…) pour donner aux tireurs leur affichage lunette, et aussi de les renseigner sur les moindres détails de la scène. Les snipers étaient souvent amenés à subir « l'effet tunnel », c'est à dire que leur attention se focalisait sur ce qu'ils voyaient dans leur lunette et rien d'autre. Les tireurs avaient besoin de leurs observateurs, et vice-versa. L'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. Accessoirement, les observateurs jouaient également le rôle de coordonnateur, assurant la liaison radio avec le commandement, synchronisant le tir de leurs camarades et se chargeant de leur protection à courte portée.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'escadron peinait pour dévaler l'étroite corniche.  
_- Ne regardez pas en bas !_ conseilla Emon.

Ben avala sa salive et continua d'avancer. Ils étaient les uns derrière les autres et progressaient de profil. Tous avaient prit la peine d'accrocher un lien de survie entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du décrochement, la colonne stoppa. Berek observa le dénivelé avec attention.

_- C'est bon, ça passera._  
Il sortit de son sac une corde et un piolet automatique qu'il ficha dans la rocaille, sans un bruit. Il attacha l'extrémité de la corde et la fit descendre le long du dénivelé.  
_- En rappel, un pas un, en silence et rapidement. Et faites attention !_  
Il passa en premier pour donner l'exemple et glissa furtivement vers le bas. Les autres emboîtèrent le pas dès qu'il eut atteint le sol de la seconde corniche. Ce fut au tour de Ben, il s'approcha du rebord et se prépara à descendre. Il prit un peu d'élan et...  
_- Stop !_ cria Emon. _Il se passe quelque chose !  
- Quoi ?_ lança Ben, irrité d'avoir été stoppé.  
L'officier de l'Oméga Force lui désigna des points sombres, au loin, devant la base, qui progressaient non sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Soudain, des traits de laser jaillirent du mirador de la base rebelle. Qui qu'il fussent, la petite troupe avait été repérée. Ils répliquèrent aussitôt en visant la tourelle.  
_- Bordel de merde, que se passe-t-il en bas !_ hurla Berek.  
Emon fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement les assaillants. Sous la lueur d'une lune mourante et d'un soleil naissant, plusieurs éclats blancs lui arrivèrent dans les yeux. Des éclats blancs reflétés par des armures qui ne lui étaient pas indifférentes. Des armures de...  
_- Des Stormtroopers ! Ce sont des Impériaux !  
- Mais putain de dieu, à quoi jouent-ils ?  
- Ils sont une centaine, précisa Emon. Armés jusqu'aux dents.  
- Ils vont tout faire foirer, ces salopards !  
- Si ce n'est déjà fait,_ constata Ben.  
_- Dépêchons-nous de descendre, vite !_ ordonna Berek.  
Sur le bord du plateau qui dominait la base, les tireurs d'élite, passés leur surprise, ouvrirent un feu méthodique et efficace sur les silhouettes rebelles. Apparemment, du coté des Impériaux standards, la surprise de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls à vouloir investir la base les laissa de marbre...

**Chapitre 8. Nyaris**

Le lieutenant Nyaris observait sans surprise les traits de lumière qui jaillissaient du plateau. Une légère moue se dessina cependant sur son visage... les forces spéciales avaient été plus rapide que prévu : Nyaris les avait sous-estimé. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il serait le premier à pénétrer dans la base ennemie, ravissant la victoire au nez et à la barbe de ces présomptueux impériaux, qu'ils soient de l'Ubiqtorat ou de n'importe quelle force soi-disant "d'élite". Les hommes du lieutenant n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du portique principal. Les pertes avaient été légères, un mort et deux blessés qui avaient été laissés en arrière.

_- Parfait..._ souffla-t-il à son aide de camp.

Le lieutenant avait payé très cher cette information. Les Hutt n'avaient pas la réputation de vendre leurs renseignements, et surtout pas à l'Empire, aussi s'estimait-il heureux. Un agent mandaté par l'infâme Jabba-le-Hutt était venu le rencontrer la veille même, dans son bureau sur Mos Esley. Il prétendait avoir des informations de la plus haute importance à communiquer aux forces de l'Empire. Pendant une pleine heure, Nyaris tenta de négocier le prix exorbitant que l'agent réclamait. En fin de compte, il estima que le renseignement valait bien qu'il puise dans sa réserve personnelle, celle qu'il se constituait petit à petit en prélevant un pourcentage sur chaque transaction contrebandière dans l'astroport. En échange, il fermait les yeux, les siens et ceux des soldats dont il avait le commandement. Sans que le commandant en charge de la garnison de Mos Esley s'en rende compte. Evidemment, il aurait été très étonnant que le dit commandant ne reçoive pas lui-même de subsides, au vu de son grade et des liens qu'il aurait pu tisser avec un certain milieu...

Nyaris avait eu une petite conversation avec lui, des plus édifiantes…

_- Confiez-moi une centaine d'hommes pour une mission extraterritoriale en secteur Hutt.  
- Pour faire... quoi ?_ s'enquit le commandant.  
_- Détruire un avant-poste rebelle en secteur Y-21, près de la passe montagneuse.  
- Je comprends enfin tout...  
- Pardon, commandant ?_

Ce dernier tapota quelques touches sur le clavier de son ordinateur et tourna l'écran vers son lieutenant.

« _A l'attention du Commandant en charge de la garnison Impériale de Mos Esley  
__**SEGP10-02-2003 ; ICON ; 02:53BMUT ; 00.30RMUT**__  
Ordre formel et absolu de cantonner vos hommes sur l'astroport. Aucune initiative personnelle en-dehors de votre juridiction jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Priorité code rouge. Envoyeur : Ubiqtorat._ »

_- Ils savent aussi pour la base ennemie, et comme d'habitude, ils veulent s'en occuper eux-mêmes. Ils récolteront toute la gloire de cette opération et encore une fois, nous n'aurons été que des pantins qu'on manipule._  
Le lieutenant avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix amère. Son supérieur hocha la tête.  
_- Pourquoi devrai-je vous envoyer, lieutenant ?_  
_- Parce que mon contact m'a fourni tout un tas de renseignements qui font que je réussirai cette mission aussi facilement que n'importe quelle escouade d'élite... si vous m'en donnez les moyens.  
- Je présume que vous avez là une occasion unique de franchir quelques échelons_.  
_- Et vous aussi, commandant, ne dites pas le contraire. Une base ennemie anéantie par vos hommes, des prisonniers que vous remettrez avec fierté aux services compétents... et la fierté d'avoir cloué le bec à ces maudits de l'Ubiqtorat. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne resterez pas indéfiniment en charge de ce trou pourri, commandant._  
Le commandant s'humecta les lèvres.

_- J'attends autre chose de vous, cependant.  
- Je devine. S'il s'avérait que cette mission tourne mal, je prends sur moi la responsabilité de cette initiative._  
Il sortit un petit dictaphone de sa poche et le posa sur le bureau de son supérieur.  
_- Tout est là.  
- Parfait. Vous partez sur le champ. Vous arriverez sur les lieux au plus tard dans la matinée. Je fais équiper une centaine de mes hommes immédiatement. Vous disposerez de tout le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Réussissez cette mission, lieutenant. Rompez..._

Tout autour de lui, les tirs de laser fusaient mais ne semblaient vouloir toucher aucun de ses hommes. Il avait joué gros sur cette mission, il fallait non seulement qu'il la réussisse, mais qu'il fasse des prisonniers et qu'il limite aussi le nombre de ses pertes. A ces conditions seulement, il pourrait goûter à une carrière accélérée.

_- Plastiquez cette maudite porte_ ! ordonna Nyaris.  
_- A vos ordres !_

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, la lourde porte d'acier basculait sous le souffle de puissants explosifs. La voie était libre pour les troupes de l'Empire.

_- Rappelez-vous les consignes : les officiers ennemis doivent êtres capturés vivants ! Pour la gloire de l'Empereur, en avant !_

Une sourde rumeur naquit alors que la centaine de Stormtroopers investissait la base. Partout, le combat faisait rage, des corps tombaient, certains rebelles, d'autres impériaux. Des batailles rangées eurent lieux, durant lesquelles le nombre de tirs laser atteignait celui effarant de plusieurs centaines à la seconde. Du coté ennemi, c'était la panique, la déroute, la confusion. Ils ne pouvaient aligner en si peu de temps un front uni qui aurait permis de retarder les troupes impériales. Aussi peu préparée que l'attaque avait pu être, elle prenait la forme d'une grande réussite pour le lieutenant Nyaris. Réussite qui allait lui permettre de caresser les plus doux espoirs...

**Chapitre 9. Fuite**

_- Réveillez-vous, Drek !_

La peur et la tension se lisaient sur son visage et dans sa voix. L'officier émergea lentement du néant dans lequel le tabassage en règle l'avait fait tomber. Trop lentement au goût d'Elna, qui ponctua son réveil de plusieurs paires de gifles, assez violentes.

_- Plus vite que ça, allez !  
- Que... que se passe-t-il ?_  
Son oeil s'ouvrait difficilement tandis que l'autre, rouge et boursouflé, ne lui permettait plus de voir.  
_- Ne posez pas de question et obéissez !_  
Il essaya de se lever mais son corps endolori le faisait trop souffrir. Chaque parcelle de son corps tirait vers le violacé et le moindre de ses muscles lançait dans son cerveau des ondes de pure souffrance.  
_- Je ne... peux pas... je suis... trop faible..._  
Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes le trahirent et il s'affaissa. Elna le rattrapa encore une fois.  
_- Soyez maudit, Drek !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Elna jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire et guetta le moindre bruit dans le couloir. Non, personne ne viendrait l'aider, maintenant. Elle ne devrait compter que sur elle-même, comme elle avait toujours fait. Seule. Seule depuis que son père les avait quitté, il y a bien longtemps... si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de son visage. Seule depuis que sa mère l'avait abandonné, rejoignant les anges dans un dernier sourire, quelques années plus tard. Toujours seule...  
Dans son affaiblissement et pendant qu'Elna le traînait à travers les couloirs, Drek crut percevoir les bribes d'une bataille qui se livrait en surface. Des cris lointains, des détonations sourdes. L'officier n'osait plus espérer que c'était son salut qui s'y jouait, quelques étages plus haut. Elna transpirait sang et eau pour soutenir l'officier mais elle ne ménagerait pas ses efforts avant d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Son attention se focalisa sur la petite navette qui les attendait, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. La navette qui les conduirait hors de la menace impériale, Drek et elle. Le salut...  
L'officier sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de sa geôlière. Elle était stressée, paniquée et les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour le traîner trahissaient son angoisse. Drek se fit un peu plus lourd, dans l'espoir qu'Elna finisse par ne plus pouvoir le porter. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

_- Vous voulez me compliquer la tâche, bien sûr...  
- Hé hé..._ souffla l'officier.  
_- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'atteindre mon but... jamais._

Elle redoubla d'efforts et pendant un instant, Drek se demanda d'où elle pouvait bien tirer ses forces. Le fait est qu'elle progressait plus vite, maintenant. Les couloirs éclairés succédèrent aux couloirs sombres, jusqu'à ce que l'officier sentisse sur ses joues un courant d'air frais. Ils débouchèrent dans un petit hangar où les attendait une petite navette biplace. Le toit du hangar était ouvert et on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles dans la voûte céleste, qui commençait à se teindre en rose. Le jour était proche, pensa Drek.

_- Un dernier effort..._ hurla Elna. _J'y suis !  
_Elle jeta le corps de l'officier sur la carlingue de la navette et jugea qu'elle aurait peut-être deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne les avait pas.  
_- Halte, rebelle ! Pas un geste !_  
Un stormtrooper isolé venait de débarquer dans le hangar par une autre porte. Il pointait son arme vers Elna et comptait bien en faire sa première prisonnière. Son armure blanchâtre reflétait la lueur des étoiles dans le ciel.  
_- Et si je bouge, vous allez me tirer dessus ?  
- Ne jouez surtout pas avec moi, salope de rebelle.  
- Peut-être que ça vous intéresserait de savoir qu'il est ici ?_  
Elle désigna Drek de son menton.  
_- Officier Drek, agent de l'Ubiqtorat. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venus, non ?_  
_- De... l'Ubiqtorat ?_ fit le stormtrooper, surpris.

A l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui... mais alors pour quoi ou pour qui ? Elna répondrait à cette question plus tard, si elle en avait le temps. Profitant que l'attention du soldat impérial soit focalisée sur le corps sans forces de Drek, elle dégaina son petit blaster et n'eut aucun mal à toucher le stormtrooper en pleine tête... du premier coup. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol comme une masse informe. Drek cria.

_- Non !_

Elna se mit à sourire lentement. C'était trop facile, décidément. Elle rengaina son blaster et fit monter l'officier dans la petite navette. D'une pression sur une touche, elle enclencha le préchauffage des moteurs. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait enfin en sécurité avec son prisonnier.

_- Vous n'avez... aucune... chance,_ souffla Drek.  
_- Il est trop tard, mon chou. En route !_

**Chapitre 10. Tentative d'enlèvement**

Aenelia fut littéralement abasourdie par la nouvelle.  
Son petit coeur s'emballa et ses beaux yeux se révulsèrent.  
Elle ne pu produire le moindre son tellement le choc avait été grand. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et artères. Elle bégaya :

_- Ce... ce n'est pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas ?_

Le visage de Vandithir se referma sur lui-même, grave et inflexible. En y regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait y déceler une note de tristesse. La nouvelle ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé indifférent, Drek était l'ami de tous.

_- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Enseigne ?_ dit-il sur un ton sévère.  
_- Non, Analyste. Mais cette nouvelle semble tellement irréelle... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver. Pas à Drek !_  
_- Et pourtant si. Moi même j'ai douté, quand le Superviseur m'a annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence._

Des tonnes de questions surgirent du cerveau de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle se força au calme et afficha avec grande peine une sérénité feinte.

_- Quand et comment un tel incident a-t-il pu se produire ? Les personnes qui sont au courant de la mission se comptent sur les doigts de la main, pourtant !_  
_- C'est arrivé il y a deux jours. Comment ? Drek a été vendu par son pilote, semblerait-il. Le plus troublant dans l'affaire, c'est que cette mission disposait du niveau maximal de sécurité. Le pilote était un homme en qui nous placions une confiance aveugle, recruté parmi les plus fidèles. Pour plus de précautions encore, la vérité a été cachée au pilote, il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une opération de routine. Il va falloir revoir toute notre sécurité et..._

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer par une nouvelle phrase, sans terminer celle qu'il venait d'entamer, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

_- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Renik a commencé son enquête, le pilote renégat possède sûrement d'autres complices au sein même de l'Ubiqtorat. Nous ne tarderons pas à démanteler toute cette gangrène.  
- Je l'espère de tout coeur,_ souffla Aenelia. _Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de l'officier Svar ? Sait-on seulement où ces terroristes l'ont emmené ?  
- Une mission est en cours pour sa délivrance, mais elle n'a pas été organisée par l'Oméga Force, sécurité oblige. Quelque chose me dit que nous sommes espionnés, en ce moment même..._

Aenelia lança une oeillade curieuse mais Vandithir resta de marbre.

_- Je ne puis vous en dire plus, Aenelia. Je vous ai déjà révélé plus qu'il ne le fallait. Sachez simplement que l'Empire ne laisse jamais tomber ses hommes. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Et je compte sur votre discrétion. Il en va de la vie de Drek._

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_- Entendu, Vandithir._

Ils se levèrent tous les deux de leur siège et se saluèrent. Sans plus attendre, Aenelia quitta le bureau de l'Assistant Varken et se dirigea vers le turbo élévateur. Elle avait terminé son service et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle chercher la solitude, afin de méditer sur cette triste nouvelle.

L'astre lumineux ne flamboyait plus dans le ciel. Vaincu, il s'apprêtait à rendre les armes devant la nuit... jusqu'au lendemain, aube d'une nouvelle bataille. Déjà, la ville étincelait de milles feux, crépitait de milles bruits. Tout était vie sur Coruscant, de la masse informe de la foule qui allait et venait partout, jusqu'aux créatures étranges qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie, loin sous la surface. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Coruscant était encore plus étrange et encore plus belle la nuit. La plus belle des perles de l'Empire.

Par chance, quand Aenelia sortit des locaux de l'Ubiqtorat, une navette des transports en commun venait d'arriver en gare. Elle monta à son bord, soulagée de ne pas avoir à attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant le passage de la suivante. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux autres passagers et alla s'asseoir dans le fond.  
Dans sa tête, les questions fourmillaient. Elle se souvenait de sa dernière rencontre avec l'officier, il y a de cela quelques jours, de son optimisme. Il ne s'était pas étalé sur les objectifs de sa mission, mais Drek lui avait confié qu'elle était de la plus haute importance pour l'Ubiqtorat et pour l'Empire.  
Une image éclata dans son esprit comme une bulle : celle de l'officier malmené et certainement torturé par ses ravisseurs. Une image insoutenable, Aenelia aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour éviter à l'officier ces souffrances terribles. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'enrageait au plus haut point.  
Elle se demanda quelques secondes comment les terroristes s'y prendraient pour lui soutirer les informations qu'ils désiraient. Il supporterait sans doute la douleur physique, et il connaissait lui-même toutes les subtilités de la torture mentale, après tous les interrogatoires qu'il avait mené dans sa carrière, il ne tomberait certainement pas dans ces pièges... mais alors, comment obtenir de Drek ce qu'on voulait ? Comment le faire parler ?  
En silence Aenelia médita sur cette question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son arrêt, situé dans la banlieue "chic" du Centre Impérial. En effet, sa famille était riche et elle était fille unique, il allait sans dire que ses parents la dorlotaient et prenaient soin d'elle, parfois même un peu trop à son goût...

A peine, eut-elle franchit le seuil de sa porte qu'elle entendit son ComLink biper. Ne pouvait-on donc pas lui ficher la paix ? Elle le détacha de sa ceinture pour le jeter au loin, mais après une rapide réflexion, y renonça. Ca pouvait être important. Elle lança un coup d'oeil rapide sur le message et sembla surprise de son contenu.

_- Daphné !_

Sans perdre de temps, Aenelia se dépêcha vers les garages, là où était stationné son véhicule. Pas question cette fois d'utiliser les transports en commun : l'école de danse était bien trop éloignée de chez elle. Le trajet se déroula sans incident. D'un pas certain, elle se dirigea vers la salle de danse. Combien de fois avait-elle parcouru ces longs couloirs pour venir chercher la fillette ? Daphné et Aenelia étaient très attachées l'une à l'autre. Toutes deux n'avaient ni petits frères, ni petites soeurs. Une vraie complicité les liait et Aenelia était très vite devenue la nounou idéale de la petite.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle s'assit silencieusement afin de ne pas déranger la troupe de danseuses qui établissaient une magnifique chorégraphie. Elle repéra immédiatement Daphné au milieu du petit groupe. Elle était vraiment ravissante et si mignonne dans son costume de danse.

_- Fin du cours, à demain les filles !_

La professeur rajouta à leur attention :

_- N'oubliez pas de répéter vos pas à la maison car demain, c'est la répétition générale pour le spectacle !_

Aenelia, même si elle aurait juré du contraire, n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux attentifs de la gamine. Elle n'eut même pas à l'appeler, immédiatement Daphné accouru pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_- Wééé... Aené !  
- Tu m'as manqué ma puce ! Alors, c'était chouette ce cours de danse ?  
- Vivi, pourquoi papa est pas là ? Il est pas rentré ?_ demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
_- Non, pas encore, je t'expliquerai..._ répondit Aenelia, après avoir remis l'enfant sur le sol.  
_- Je voudrais savoir où est papa, quand même, et ce qu'il fait…_  
_- Rassure-toi, il..._

Elle s'interrompit... une lumière, quelque part dans son cerveau, s'était mise à briller vivement, éclairant les coins sombres de ses pensées. Tout était devenu d'un coup si limpide, si évident. Aenelia se révolta intérieurement. Elle n'était pas digne de porter l'uniforme de l'Ubiqtorat. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

_- Y'a quoi, Aené, tu as l'air bizarre ?_ s'enquit une petite voix.  
_- Tout va bien, ma puce_, répondit-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

Elle porta les mains dans ses poches et les fouilla, cherchant fébrilement quelque chose. Après avoir mit ses habits sans dessus dessous, elle se résigna : elle devait certainement avoir oublié son ComLink en partant de chez elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le professeur de danse qui quittait la pièce.

_- Pardon, citoyenne... il y a un visiophone quelque part ?  
- Au fond du couloir, à droite !  
- Merci beaucoup !_

Daphné lui tira une de ses manches.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Viens avec moi, ma puce..._

Elle entraîna rapidement la petite avec elle et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.  
Aenelia fit face à l'appareil et tapota quelques codes d'identification. L'appareil émit quelques bruits des plus étranges, avant de joindre le numéro que la jeune fille avait demandé. Un visage apparut sur l'écran, fatigué.

_- Aenelia ?_ fit Vandithir, étonné.  
_- Van... je connais le point faible de l'officier Drek.  
- Je ne comprends pas ?  
- Il n'en parle que rarement, et encore le fait-il avec les personnes dont il a toute confiance. Sa fille. Si ces maudits rebelles sont au courant... Je suis avec sa fille, Daphné, au croisement de la 103° et de la 47°, niveau 52. Une école de danse. Vandithir !_  
_- Je vous envoie une escouade immédiatement_, rassura Vandithir. _Daphné est déjà en sécurité si elle est avec toi._

Un bruit.  
Dans le couloir.  
Aenelia portait déjà la main sur son étui à blaster, dissimulé sous les plis de son vêtement civil. Il n'y avait plus rien mais le silence du couloir était pesant, lourd de menaces. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Daphné, angoissée, chercha la main de la jeune fille.

_- Aenelia ?_ demanda une petite voix plaintive.  
_- Vandithir !_  
_- J'ai entendu, Aenelia ! Les renforts sont en route. Fais attention à toi !_

La communication s'éteignit dans un chuintement. Aenelia s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et lui sourit, tout en lui caressant ses longs cheveux. Sa voix est douce comme du miel.

_- Tout va bien, ma chérie.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Aené ?  
- Il y a des gens méchants qui en ont après nous, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Tout se passera bien si tu fais ce que je dis. Tu as confiance en moi ?  
- Oui,_ souffla-t-elle.  
_- Je t'aime, ma puce. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.  
- C'est promis ?  
- C'est promis, Daphné._

Une ombre apparut au fond du couloir, et elle n'avait pas l'air bienveillante. De là où elle était, Aenelia apercevait le reflet froid et dur d'un blaster.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ lança-t-elle, menaçante.  
_- Des gens peu recommandables. Donnez-nous la petite, maintenant.  
- Vous êtes soit inconscient, soit fou pour souiller de votre présence le Centre Impérial.  
- Modérez vos paroles ou nous allons devenir très méchants._

Plusieurs silhouettes rejoignirent la première, toutes avec des armes, en bandoulière ou à la main. Leurs regards brillaient d'une lueur assassine.

_- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une vermine rebelle, qui plus est non humaine... _cracha-t-elle d'un ton hautain et méprisant.  
_- Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas le choix !_ continua la voix, agacée. _Donnez-nous la petite ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !_  
_- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, dans ce cas.  
- Dans ce cas... avec plaisir, femelle._

Des rayons paralysants plurent sur Aenelia et sa protégée. Mais les rebelles étaient trop loin pour que leurs tirs soient réellement efficaces. La jeune fille avait déjà dégainé et protégeait Daphné de son corps. Elle visa et tira plusieurs fois, rapidement. Au fond du couloir, plusieurs silhouettes tombèrent au sol en criant. Son arme n'était pas réglée sur le mode paralysant. Pas de pitié pour ces terroristes.

_- Reste bien derrière moi, chérie !_ cria Aenelia.

Les soldats rebelles avaient progressé dans le couloir et la situation devenait intenable. Les tirs se faisaient plus précis chaque seconde. La jeune fille décocha plusieurs tirs sur les néons qui s'éteignirent en série. Le couloir était maintenant plongé dans une semi pénombre. Elle ajusta quelques autres tirs au jugé, dont certains firent mouche. Elle entraîna la fillette rapidement vers un autre couloir qui leur faisait face.

_- Cours, Daphné, cours !_

Les rebelles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que leur proie s'échappait. Ils coururent à sa poursuite, bien décidés à ramener la fillette, même si c'était au péril de leur vie. Elna ne leur pardonnerait pas un échec, de toute façon.

_- Mince, un cul de sac !_ s'écria Aenelia.  
_- C'est notre salle de maquillage qui donne sur la scène !  
- Ou ça, Daphné ?_

La petite désigna du doigt une porte sur la gauche.

_- Alors, on y va !_

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce remplie de miroirs et d'outils de maquillage. C'est là que Daphné et ses copines se maquillaient avant de donner une représentation. Au fond de la pièce, un petit couloir donnait sur les coulisses de la scène. Aenelia referma la porte derrière elle, qu'elle barricada avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cela n'arrêterait pas longtemps des hommes déterminés, mais leur accorderait un peu de temps.

_- Qui c'est, Aené, les méchants messieurs ?_

La jeune femme venait de pousser un meuble imposant contre la porte. Elle ne se serait pas crûe pouvoir faire un tel effort, mais pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, Aenelia aurait fait bien plus encore.

_- C'est..._ haleta-t-elle... _des gens qui n'aiment pas l'Empire et qui veulent faire du mal à notre Empereur... et à tous les gens qui sont avec lui._  
_- Mais ça existe, des gens comme ça ?  
- Oh oui, chérie... malheureusement.  
- Pourquoi les soldats y les arrêtent pas ?  
- Parce que les vilains hommes se cachent très bien, ils ont peur de l'Empereur._  
_- C'est eux qui font exploser les bombes, comme on voit sur l'Holovision ?  
- Oui, ma puce.  
- J'aimerais que l'Empereur les punissent tous !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie. Il s'en occupe, _répondit Aenelia en souriant.

Des coups sourds retentirent, suivis de jurons. Derrière la porte, les rebelles commencèrent à mitrailler la porte de lasers, affaiblissant la porte et ce qui la bloquait, pour mieux l'enfoncer. Une voix forte se fit entendre.

_- Femelle, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !_

Aenelia se tourna vers sa protégée.

_- N'écoute pas ce que dit le monsieur. Il ne nous arrivera rien._

Daphné hocha la tête faiblement.

_- Il faut y aller, maintenant._

Elle donna sa main à la petite et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce par le petit couloir. La porte n'allait pas tarder à céder, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Après plusieurs mètres dans un corridor pas plus éclairé qu'un estomac de Sarlaac, ils débouchèrent sur la scène. C'était un large espace d'une dizaine de mètres de longueur sur la moitié de large, estima Aenelia. Lustré et ciré, le parquet de bois reflétait milles lumières.

_- Attention Daphné !_

Elle se jeta sur la petite et la coucha au sol. Un tir paralysant explosa non loin d'elle. Aenelia roula avec la petite jusqu'au bord de la scène et se réfugia dans la fosse aux musiciens. La situation n'était pas très brillante s'ils n'arrivaient pas très vite à quitter la salle. La jeune fille osa un regard vers le haut de la salle. Comme un théâtre des temps anciens, la salle s'organisait en hauteur et en hémicycle autour de la scène. Des petites silhouettes s'agitaient devant la grande porte centrale à doubles battants. Décidément, ces maudits terroristes étaient partout !

_- Daphné, j'ai besoin de toi..._

La petite était tremblante de peur, la tête contre la poitrine d'Aenelia, la serrant très fort contre elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, cependant.

_- Sais-tu s'il y a une autre sortie ?_

Les yeux de Daphné clignèrent à plusieurs reprises, sous la réflexion.

_- La prof de danse, elle passe toujours par derrière, mais je sais pas où.  
- Par derrière ?_ demanda Aenelia, intéressée.

La petite fille fit un signe du menton, désignant une porte étroite à l'extrémité de la scène. Aenelia ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

_- Merci ma puce._  
Pour accéder à cette maudite porte, il fallait se mettre à découvert. La jeune femme grimaça de colère. Est-ce qu'elle ferait courir ce risque à la petite ?

_- Daphné, il va falloir être une grande fille. Quand je te le dirais, tu courras vers la porte, tu l'ouvriras et tu m'attendras derrière. Il ne t'arrivera rien, tu me fais toujours confiance ?_  
_- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Empêcher les vilains messieurs de nous tirer dessus._

Daphné était pâle et lança un faible sourire à l'attention d'Aenelia. Les silhouettes menaçantes s'étaient postées en hauteur, guettant le moindre signe. Des bruits rapprochés provenaient de la petite salle de maquillage qu'ils venaient de quitter. Quoi qu'ils voulussent faire, il fallait qu'ils le fassent vite, à présent. Aenelia porta la petite fille et la posa sur le bord de la scène.

_- Vas-y, Daphné, cours, cours !_

Dans la seconde, elle pointa son blaster vers les formes, dissimulées derrière les rangées. Elle fit feu rapidement et régulièrement pour obliger les rebelles à rester cachés. Ses tirs n'atteignirent aucun ennemi mais leur précision empêcha toute riposte. Elle avait bien pensé à viser les lustres, pour plonger la salle dans la pénombre, mais il y en avait malheureusement un peu trop. Quand elle tourna la tête vers Daphné, celle-ci avait disparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aenelia se sentit rassurée. Elle jeta un oeil rapide sur son bracelet-montre : déjà dix minutes qu'elle avait contacté Vandithir, que faisait-il ?

_- Aené !  
_  
Derrière la porte, la petite silhouette s'inquiétait. Passé la surprise, les rebelles reprenaient confiance en eux et osaient à leur tour riposter. Des bruits de pas dans le petit couloir, derrière la scène. La situation se compliquait de seconde en seconde.

_- Ne bouge pas, chérie, j'arrive !_

Elle lança encore une dernière salve sur les fauteuils situés en hauteur. Puis elle sauta d'elle-même sur la scène en bois, avant de tenter un sprint vers la porte ouverte où Daphné l'attendait. Ca passait ou ça cassait, maintenant...  
La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte quand un tir savamment ajusté la toucha au mollet gauche. Ce n'était pas un tir paralysant. Aenelia hurla de douleur et dans le même temps, Daphné aussi. Elle acheva sa course sur le ventre, sans pouvoir se mettre à l'abri derrière cette maudite porte qui la narguait, à moins d'un mètre de là. A peine un mètre. Incroyable comme un petit mètre pouvait changer le cours des choses.

_- Aené ! Aené !_ pleura la petite fille.

Du sang coulait le long de sa blessure mal cautérisée. La douleur faisait vaciller la jeune fille. Pendant quelques secondes, un voile blanc lui tomba sur les yeux et elle ne pu rien faire, même pas penser. Quand elle recouvra ses esprits, même pas une ou deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit Daphné qui pleurait, des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, venant du couloir et une salve de lasers qui crépitaient autour d'elle, faisant cramer le beau plancher. Ces rebelles étaient décidément de piètres tireurs. Cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Et puis, elle n'allait pas abandonner sa petite Daphné maintenant. Pas tant qu'il lui restait un soupçon d'énergie. Elle se força à ramper sur le parquet, oubliant la douleur et se concentrant sur l'image de sa protégée. Daphné criait pour l'encourager.  
Quand un deuxième tir la toucha au bras. Il fallait que ça arrive. Ces bâtards continuaient à lui tirer dessus, malgré qu'elle ne soit plus une menace pour eux. Aenelia hurla à nouveau, et dans ce cri déchirant, un début de panique. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder sa nouvelle plaie au bras. Le laser avait cautérisé la blessure, mais pas pour longtemps. Déjà, des gouttes de sang perlaient autour de la plaie. Aenelia ne sentait plus son bras et sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyr. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à se refermer sur elle-même, à s'évanouir pour oublier la souffrance. Mais ce n'était qu'une fuite dictée par son corps, non par son esprit. Mais c'était tellement plus facile. Ne plus penser à rien, s'envoler, partir, sombrer dans l'abîme noir et profond de l'inconscience. Oublier tout, oublier Drek... son visage s'imprima dans son cerveau, aussi nettement qu'une photographie. Drek... non, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Il comptait sur elle, en ce moment. Elle avait des choses à faire, et elle les ferait. Pour l'officier Drek. Elle eut un sursaut d'énergie. Ses yeux qui s'étaient refermés s'ouvrirent avec une force bestiale, fixant la porte et la sécurité qu'elle trouverait derrière. Lentement, en s'aidant de son bras et de sa jambe encore valide, elle progressa jusqu'à l'entrebâillement de la porte, laissant derrière elle une coulée de sang. Elle y était presque. Elle poussa un grognement indistinct et mit le haut de son corps à l'abri. Avec l'aide de Daphné, elle passa bientôt ses jambes aussi. Les rebelles, désabusés, venaient de cesser de tirer, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour la rater.

_- Aené, Aené, tu es blessée !  
- C'est... pas grave... je m'en sortirais_, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
_- Tu as plein de sang partout,_ pleurnicha Daphné.  
_- Ma puce... essaye de... fermer la porte… à clef.  
- Oui, oui !_

Rassemblant ses forces éparses, Aenelia se mit dos contre le mur. La douleur était revenue, en fait elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. Une douleur atroce chaque fois que les muscles de la jeune fille tremblaient, chaque fois qu'involontairement, son corps sursautait.

_- C'est fait Aené... on fait quoi maintenant ?  
- La voix de la petite fille était frêle et paniquée.  
- Ma puce..._

Aenelia se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour la petite, désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus se mouvoir et le moindre mot lui arrachait une onde de pure souffrance. Avant de ne plus pouvoir rien faire, il fallait qu'elle conseille Daphné.

_- Il faut que tu ailles te cacher... tu sais ? Comme quand tu t'amuses avec tes copines. Il faut que tu te caches bien, très bien, pour que personne ne te trouve. Imagine-toi que c'est un jeu... tu peux faire ça pour moi ?  
- Je veux pas te quitter !  
- Daphné, les méchants hommes ne me feront rien si tu te caches bien. Je compte sur toi, n'est ce pas ? Je peux compter sur toi ?_

La fillette hocha la tête, malheureuse et prête à fondre en larmes.

_- Aenelia, je veux pas que les méchants te fassent du mal...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie._

Elle la regarda tendrement et lui caressa le menton. Ce geste lui arracha un nouveau cri, qu'elle étouffa par défi et par fierté. Ses yeux clignèrent de douleur.

_- Daphné... il faut que tu prennes ça._  
Elle fit suivre le regard de la petite jusqu'à son blaster.  
_- Je peux pas !_ paniqua la petite fille.  
_- Prends cette arme, je sais que tu peux t'en servir. Fais-moi plaisir._

Des deux mains tremblantes, Daphné ramassa la petite arme. Elle n'était pas bien lourde et n'importe qui aurait pu la manier avec facilité. Qui plus est, la petite fille avait déjà reçu des cours théoriques d'armement pendant ses premières années de jeunesses impériales.

_- Et maintenant, va !  
- Je t'aime, Aené !  
- Moi aussi..._

Aenelia ferma les yeux pour inciter la petite à partir. Après quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna en pleurant, à la recherche d'une cachette. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit d'elle : elle avait disparu. Aenelia avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir n'était plus interrompu que par ses halètements de douleur...

La porte vola en éclat.  
Un grand extra-terrestre baraqué… un Trandoshan ?... s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il avait de larges épaules et des yeux noirs qui brillaient comme la mort. C'est tout ce qu'Aenelia pu remarquer tellement elle avait mal. L'humanoïde s'agenouilla.

_- Où est la petite ?  
- Vous... ne la trouverez... jamais._  
_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une femelle de ton espèce. Parle !  
- Diantre... quelle... galanterie_, se força-t-elle à parler._  
- Très bien._

Il plongea son doigt dans la plaie ensanglantée. Aenelia hurla.

_- Tu as mal ? Parle et tout s'arrête !_

La douleur était inimaginable. Tout simplement au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à présent. Ses poumons explosèrent sous le hurlement, qui continua bien après que le rebelle ait retiré son doigt de la blessure. Aenelia versa des larmes de souffrance... de souffrance et de haine.

_- Vive... l'Empire ! Vous mourrez... tous !_

Elle lui cracha sur le visage, c'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était à bout de force et de toute façon, elle allait bientôt mourir. Autant que ce soit dans l'honneur. Devant un tel affront, le rebelle lui décocha un formidable coup de poing au niveau du menton. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle cracha du sang.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, femelle._

Il leva son arme et la pointa sur la tempe d'Aenelia, à demi inconsciente...

_- Adieu !_

Les murs du couloir résonnèrent d'une funeste déflagration...

Bientôt, d'autres déflagrations se firent entendre. Mais elles n'étaient pas rebelles. De nombreux corps ennemis tombèrent avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient sous le feu des Forces Impériales de l'Ubiqtorat. Les prenant à revers, avec précision et efficacité, ils nettoyèrent la vermine terroriste aussi facilement qu'un nid de rats. Il n'y eut aucun survivant et aucun rebelle ne réussit à prendre la fuite. A la tête de l'escouade impériale, Vandithir. Son regard fouilla les nombreux cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, cherchant une silhouette particulière, sans la trouver. Sur le coté de la scène, une porte était défoncée. Vandithir fit signe à deux des soldats, leur ordonnant de le suivre. Il s'approcha des restes de la porte avec une terrible appréhension. L'air empestait la chair brûlée. Vandithir n'était pas un combattant, loin de la, et cette odeur lui répugnait au plus haut point. Il faisait de terribles efforts pour maîtriser son haut-le-coeur. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il enjamba les débris, prenant garde de ne pas se blesser. Les deux soldats le suivirent rapidement. Dans la pénombre, Vandithir distingua une silhouette sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait plus, la mort venait de prendre son dû. Le soldat derrière l'analyste alluma une puissante lampe qu'il pointa sur le couloir, éclairant le terrible drame.

Le corps était celui d'un rebelle humanoïde à la forte carrure. Près du corps, Aenelia, sérieusement blessée, déployait ses ultimes forces pour rester consciente. Elle souriait faiblement mais ne regardait pas Vandithir. Elle regardait une petite fille, à quelques mètres d'elle. Une petite fille courageuse qui tenait dans ses petites mains une arme, encore chaude. Daphné fixait l'arme, incrédule, effrayée. La scène se figea. Elle sembla durer une éternité. Personne n'osait bouger, tout le monde semblait paralysé. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux secondes, après quoi, Vandithir hurla sa joie.

_- Aenelia !_

Comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc, la petite Daphné lâcha l'arme qui venait de donner la mort au rebelle et se précipita vers Aenelia. Elle la prit dans ses petits bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Aenelia ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer aussi. Même Vandithir trouva la scène touchante, n'osant intervenir. Aujourd'hui, Daphné avait failli perdre sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Et cet amour, elle venait de le prouver. Même si pour cela, elle avait donné la mort à un être. Même si pour cela, elle avait sacrifié une partie de son innocence...

**Chapitre 11. Capture**

Friner était en poste sur le stardestroyer depuis maintenant onze ans. La charge de commandant lui était nouvelle, car il avait stagné au grade de capitaine bien trop longtemps. Friner, obstiné et patient, avait toujours gardé l'espoir d'être promu par son ancien commandant : Gerfin. Mais le temps passait et il se rendait compte que Gerfin ne nourrissait à son égard que froideur et dédain. Un jour cependant, la donne avait changé suite à une affaire compromettante avec une certaine cadette... Aenelia Solaris. Gerfin avait été prié de prendre sa retraite plus tôt que prévu, Friner était devenu le nouveau commandant et Aenelia avait brûlé les étapes pour enfin devenir son capitaine, non sans quelques mérites, avant de le quitter pour les Renseignements Impériaux.

C'était un poste dont il tirait sa plus grande fierté. Il avait vécu quelques batailles et de nombreuses échauffourées avec les forces dissidentes. Et son expérience n'avait fait que grandir avec le temps. Quand on le prévint qu'un message codé de la plus haute importance était parvenu à l'Errinic, il ne perdit pas une seconde.

« **SEGP10-03-2003 ; ICON ; 04:56BMUT ; 00.40RMUT**  
Mission compromise. Abandonnez toute activité. Navette rebelle quitte l'atmosphère.  
Secteur Y-21. Priorité absolue pour sa capture. Faites vite. Bonne chance. Trans/E.E. »

_- Arrêtez immédiatement toutes les manoeuvres de l'Errinic !_ ordonna le commandant d'une voix puissante.  
Le message fut répercuté dans les secondes.  
_- Nous avons encore un transport en approche, Commandant._  
_- Déroutez-le, alors, vite !  
- A vos ordres...  
- Moteurs à pleine puissance, cap vers le secteur Y-21,_ continua-t-il. _Message à tous les canonniers : ordre de n'ouvrir le feu sous aucun prétexte. Je veux cette navette intacte. Message à l'équipe de coordination des faisceaux tracteurs : ordre de capturer toute navette en partance de Tatooine. Activez tous vos faisceaux car elle ne doit pas nous échapper, vous en répondriez de vos vies._  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix en contrebas de la passerelle s'éleva.  
_- Commandant ! Nous survolons le secteur..._

Frappée de plein fouet par les faisceaux d'or des deux soleils jumeaux, Tatooine miroitait comme un troisième astre. La luminosité de la planète se trouvait accentuée par la réverbération des rayons solaires sur le sable des plaines désertiques. Un jaune d'un vif insoutenable agressait les présomptueux qui osaient porter leur regard sur sa flamboyante parure. Il n'était pas rare que les humains, aux yeux plus chétifs que les autres espèces, s'équipent de lunettes de protection pour l'admirer depuis l'espace. Tatooine était décidément une planète inhospitalière.  
Un point émergea lentement du décor, infime grain de poussière.  
Le point devint graduellement une tâche, la tâche une forme, la forme une silhouette et la silhouette celle d'une minuscule navette. Dédaignant répondre aux appels impériaux qui lui sommaient de s'identifier et de se plier aux règles de la circulation orbitale, la navette fonçait tête baissée vers l'immensité de l'espace. La liberté était proche, toute proche.  
Mais tout espoir disparut quand les étoiles furent masquées par l'ombre imposante d'un destroyer impérial en attente d'acquisition de cible. David contre Goliath. Mais qu'aurait pu faire David contre ce monstre de technologie et d'acier ? Un monstre froid et dénué de pitié, indestructible et impitoyable. Un jouet sans âme et sans remords, manipulé par des êtres également sans remords. Des êtres qui étaient décidés à imposer la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie, même par la force, décidés à éliminer le terrorisme aveugle jusqu'au dernier de ses retranchements. Bref, la navette pilotée par Elna n'avait aucune chance.  
Le destroyer, qui avait une marge d'avance, vint se placer directement sur la trajectoire de la navette, dont la fenêtre de manoeuvre était amoindrie par la sortie atmosphérique. Il projeta simultanément la totalité de ses faisceaux tracteurs sur sa proie, car il n'était pas question qu'elle lui échappe. Le poisson était ferré, il fallait le ramener dans l'épuisette du pêcheur, maintenant. Lentement et sûrement. Il eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, déclenchant ses moteurs à intervalles irréguliers et soutenus, il n'avait pas une chance sur mille de se défaire des grappins magnétiques qui l'entraînaient vers son destin.

L'officier Drek souriait.  
Elna était décomposée mais furieuse.  
_- C'est... fini pour vous... Elna... _souffla-t-il.  
_- Non... non, NON ! _  
Elle avait hurlé ce dernier mot avec une telle haine que l'officier prit peur.  
_- Je vous tuerais avant, Drek !  
- Vous ne le ferez pas. Je suis... votre monnaie d'échange, en quelque sorte. Moi contre votre vie. C'est un marché... raisonnable, somme toute._  
Elna cracha plusieurs insultes dans une langue que l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat ne compris pas de suite. Une sorte de vieux langage Corellien, qui amenait des informations précieuses sur l'origine de la belle mais... vénéneuse terroriste.

Sur l'Errinic...  
_- Faisceaux en mode acquisition..._  
La voix, celle d'un jeune aspirant en stage, claironna :  
_- Faisceaux activés ! Ordinateur en mode automatique. Arrimage dans deux minutes et vingt secondes, hangar B4. Commandant ?  
- Parfait._  
Le front du Commandant se dérida tandis qu'un léger sourire naquit sur son visage.  
_- Essayez de prendre contact avec la navette.  
- A vos ordres._  
Un autre aspirant, la marine en était remplie, tapota sur un écran tactile.  
_- Navette rebelle, navette rebelle, ici le destroyer impérial Errinic !_  
Un long grésillement s'ensuivit, qui n'était pas bon signe. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le commandant lui-même qui prit la parole.  
_- Navette rebelle, je sais pertinemment que vous nous entendez, ici le commandant Friner !_  
Il laissa quelques secondes filer.  
_- Vous avez à votre bord quelqu'un que nous tenons à récupérer. Ne lui faites aucun mal et nous vous accorderons la vie, ainsi qu'un traitement compatissant, pour peu que vous vous soumettiez à l'Ordre Nouveau. Je répète : ne touchez pas à l'officier Drek Svar !_  
Un court grésillement, de meilleure augure.  
_- Ici Elna, des forces libres de la Rébellion. Je vois que vous avez les cartes en main.  
- Parlez, Elna.  
- Je veux votre promesse d'homme qu'il ne me sera fait aucun mal si j'accède à votre requête. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterais pas à m'emparer de la vie de votre officier, et de la mienne dans le même temps. La mort ne me fait pas peur, la souffrance, oui. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_  
Le commandant accentua son sourire.  
_- Parfaitement, Elna. Vous avez ma parole d'homme. Préparez vous à l'arrimage, débarrassez-vous de vos armes et n'opposez aucune résistance. Bien reçu ?  
- Ai-je le choix, Commandant ?_  
Ce dernier jugea bon de couper la transmission. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner et il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec une terroriste. De plus, il doutait vraiment qu'un traitement de faveur lui soit accordé, même s'il appuyait lui-même dans ce sens. L'Empire ne ferait de toute façon aucun cas de son opinion.  
_- Arrimage dans une minute et quinze secondes._

La navette était redevenue un grain de poussière en comparaison avec la masse énorme du destroyer. La bouche grande ouverte, ce dernier s'apprêtait à avaler le frêle esquif.  
Une explosion.  
Plusieurs explosions.

A quelques lieues, une petite flotte de vaisseaux rebelles venait d'apparaître.  
Immédiatement et simultanément, plusieurs torpilles avaient été tirées en direction du destroyer impérial. Certaines heurtèrent son bouclier principal, d'autres furent même détruites en vol par le système de contre missiles. Mais quelques unes arrivèrent là où elles étaient programmées pour arriver. La première explosa précisément entre la navette rebelle et le destroyer. Les suivantes s'abattirent sur le bouclier, juste en dessous des émetteurs de faisceaux tracteurs. Pendant une seconde, peut-être moins, leur efficacité fut réduite de moitié, certains faisceaux perdirent même leur cible, aveugles.  
Elna réagit instantanément. Elle ne se demanda ni pourquoi ni comment, ce genre de questions ne viendrait qu'après. Bien après. Sa main abattit le levier de puissance, instinctivement, tandis qu'avec l'autre main, elle empoignait fermement les commandes de la navette, qui hurlaient et tremblaient sous la vitesse et la pression. Quand l'ombre du destroyer quitta enfin son champ de vision, elle sourit intérieurement. Moteurs à plein régime, Elna fixa son cap vers le salut, vers ses frères et ses soeurs d'arme.

**Chapitre 12. Engagement de la bataille**

A bord du destroyer impérial, la confusion fut totale pendant quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes. Des ordres lancés fermement rétablirent la situation et une discipline de fer reprit possession du navire. Tout ce qui devait être effectué rapidement fut effectué, au millième de seconde, dans la précision la plus absolue. C'est vrai, le commandant et ses hommes venaient de pêcher par orgueil. L'effet tunnel s'était emparé de chacun d'eux et l'attention focalisée sur la petite navette rebelle, personne n'avait réagit à temps, c'est à dire immédiatement après la sortie en hyperespace de la flottille rebelle.  
Mais c'était du passé, dorénavant.

_- Tous les canonniers à leur poste !  
- Boucliers à 99,8 , commandant ! (_il était communément admis que la puissance énergétique d'un champs ne pouvait mathématiquement atteindre les 100, une partie infime de l'énérgie se dissipant malheureusement dans les nombreux relais et circuits_)  
- Faites décoller tous les escadrons de chasseurs Tie !  
- En avant lente vers la formation ennemie, intensifiez les boucliers avant !  
- Générateurs d'énergie au maximum !  
- Prenez contact avec les garnisons de Tatooine, qu'elles nous fassent parvenir leurs escadrons de défense immédiatement !  
- Les senseurs détectent quatre vaisseaux dont deux lourds, ces derniers viennent de larguer leurs chasseurs._  
Friner serra les dents.  
_- Que l'Empereur nous vienne en aide !_

Au loin, quatre vaisseaux rebelles, deux corvettes corelliennes et deux croiseurs calamaris, faisaient face au puissant destroyer impérial. Conscients de leur supériorité numérique, les rebelles faisaient front avec une arrogance toute visible. Les uns après les autres, prenant leur temps, ils enclenchèrent les boucliers des différents vaisseaux.

Un message laconique parvint à l'Errinic :  
_- Rendez-vous, maintenant. Abaissez vos boucliers et laissez-vous aborder !_  
Friner eut envie de lancer à ces sales rebelles quelques insultes bien nourries, mais il n'en fit rien. Gardant son calme, il répondit froidement et avec une pointe de dérision :  
_- Vos renforts arrivent rapidement, j'espère ? Vous n'avez pas la prétention quand même d'attaquer un stardestroyer armé jusqu'aux dents ? Oui ? Bon, je serais magnanime aujourd'hui : je vous laisserais filer. Bien évidemment, nous ne voulons qu'une chose et nous l'aurons._  
_- L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est et restera avec nous, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. Bien. Je constate que les Impériaux ont toujours la tête aussi dure. Ils ne voient pas arriver la défaite quand ils devraient la voir. Préparez-vous à mourir, maintenant !_  
_- Aucun sens de l'humour, décidément, ces terroristes._  
Une vague discrète de rire passa sur la passerelle inférieure, située en contrebas et de chaque cotés de la passerelle du commandant.  
_- Combien de temps avant le contact ? Les garnisons ont-elles répondu ?  
- A l'instant, commandant. L'Errinic sera à portée de tir dans trois minutes. Toutes les garnisons ont répondu. Leurs escadrons sont en route. Il faudra compter dix minutes pour la garnison la plus proche, Mos Esley et une vingtaine de minutes pour les garnisons situées de l'autre coté de Tatooine.  
- Merci, lieutenant. Nous allons leur montrer ce que nous valons !  
- Les chasseurs rebelles sont en approche, commandant.  
- Envoyez nos escadrons de Tie à leur rencontre.  
- Commandant... ils sont en infériorité numérique, qu'espérez vous qu'ils accomplissent ?  
- Je le sais très bien, lieutenant ! La question n'est pas là, la question est : combien de temps pourront-ils tenir avant que nous recevions les renforts planétaires ?  
- Mmm...  
- L'Errinic aura déjà fort à faire quand les deux croiseurs calamaris lui tomberont dessus, dans quelques minutes. Il faut absolument éviter que nos boucliers se fassent harceler si tôt par cette racaille de chasseurs rebelles ! Mais je comprends votre hésitation, beaucoup de nos pilotes y resteront. Si ça peut vous rassurer, faites approcher l'Errinic en lisière du combat et épaulez nos chasseurs de quelques tirs savamment ajustés.  
- Merci, commandant._

_- Annoncez clairement à chaque pilote mes consignes. Pas de risques inutiles, le nombre d'appareils rebelles détruits m'importe peu, ce n'est pas le facteur de la victoire. Qu'ils poussent leurs chasseurs à fond et jouent avec leurs adversaires. Plus longtemps ils tiendront, meilleures seront les chances de l'Errinic._

_- Bien._

Les six escadrons appartenant à l'Errinic, quatre composés de simples chasseurs Tie et deux composés des touts nouveaux chasseurs Tie Interceptor, soixante-douze appareils flambants neuf au total, s'éloignèrent rapidement. Ils avaient reçu pour consigne de se rendre en avant de la vague d'assaut des chasseurs ennemis, avec pour espoir de les retenir le plus de temps possible et de les empêcher d'harceler le destroyer Impérial. Les chasseurs Tie étaient connus à travers la galaxie pour leur fragilité et leur faible puissance de tir. Les chasseurs Interceptor quant à eux, de fabrication plus récente, pouvaient se targuer de valoir, voir d'être supérieurs aux meilleurs chasseurs rebelles. Mais les six escadrons réunis en une seule et même masse d'attaque représentaient une menace à prendre au sérieux. Les rebelles avaient dépêché la majorité de leurs ailes X et A, deux cents chasseurs au total, pour réduire les rangs de chasseurs impériaux.  
Les deux imposants croiseurs calamari, accompagnés d'une corvette, s'étaient mis en branle, droit sur le destroyer, avec pour intention de le réduire en miettes. Seule la dernière corvette corellienne restait en retrait, observant la scène avec intérêt.

_- Pourquoi reste-t-elle en retrait ?_ questionna un jeune lieutenant.  
Le commandant Friner expliqua d'une voix grave.  
_- Parce que l'officier de l'Ubiqtorat est à son bord et qu'ils l'estiment trop précieux pour engager le vaisseau dans la bataille. Voilà la vraie raison._

Desnea, le jeune commandant de la flottille rebelle, avait outrepassé ses ordres, qui consistaient à récupérer Elna et son prisonnier. Conscient de la supériorité numérique de ses forces, il avait pêché par orgueil, ordonnant contre l'avis de ses subordonnés l'attaque du destroyer impérial. Il espérait beaucoup de cette attaque : la destruction de l'Errinic, une gifle pour l'Empire et par-là même, son nom dans une page d'histoire, qui sait ? Bon gré, mal gré, les vaisseaux de l'Alliance se dirigeaient à pleine puissance vers le fier destroyer de l'Empire.

_- Desnea, vous êtes fous !_  
La voix était fatiguée, mais la fatigue ne pouvait masquer sa fraîcheur et sa beauté.  
_- Elna, laissez-moi faire ce que je dois faire !  
- Mais vous risquez gros, commandant_, souffla une voix exaspérée. _Cette bataille n'était pas prévue. Pourquoi ne pas vous cantonner aux ordres, mon Dieu !  
- J'ai aujourd'hui une chance de marquer un point face aux impériaux, et je vais saisir cette chance, Elna. C'est ainsi que nous gagnerons la guerre et pas en nous enfuyant lâchement chaque fois que nous repérons une trace de ces maudits !  
- Il y aura d'autres occasions, Desnea !  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est aujourd'hui ! Votre mission est achevée, vous l'avez mené avec succès. Laissez-moi maintenant mener la mienne ! Vous resterez en retrait de la bataille, puisque vous avez peur, ne vous inquiétez pas._  
La communication se coupa.  
Un officier vint à sa rencontre.  
_- Le destroyer sera à portée de tir dans quelques minutes. Vos ordres ?  
- Détachez nos escadrilles d'ailes X en avant. Qu'ils se dirigent vers le destroyer immédiatement. Faites-les suivre de la seconde corvette corellienne. Le facteur de la victoire, c'est le temps. Nous sommes en zone impériale, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'y rester trop longtemps. Dépêchons-nous d'apprendre à l'Errinic les bonnes manières !  
- A vos ordres.  
- Portez la puissance de nos moteurs à son maximum. Dérivez la moitié de l'énergie des boucliers vers les armes. Exécution ! _

Le combat entre les chasseurs venait de débuter, en amont du destroyer. Des myriades d'étincelles naissaient dans le vide de l'espace pour mourir aussi soudainement. On aurait dit un gigantesque feu d'artifices. Les premiers rapports faisaient état, comme Friner l'envisageait, d'une grosse infériorité numérique pour l'Empire, presque du trois contre un. Et l'infériorité numérique des chasseurs Tie présageait d'un grave handicap. Non content d'être moins nombreux, il fallait se rendre compte à l'évidence qu'ils étaient aussi moins efficaces, car moins armés et moins solides. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas leurs égaux quant à la vitesse pure. Et c'est sur ce dernier point que le commandant espérait jouer. Il fallait absolument que les pilotes arrachent les tripes de leurs appareils, s'ils voulaient survivre assez longtemps pour donner une chance à l'Errinic.

En lisière du combat, le destroyer faisait feu de tous ses canons pour assister le combat à mort que se livraient les chasseurs de l'Empire et ceux de l'Alliance. Peu de ses tirs atteignaient réellement leurs buts, malgré les réflexes des officiers opérateurs, couplés aux servomoteurs des canons qui les anticipaient. La vitesse des engins rebelles était trop grande, et leurs manoeuvres trop imprévisibles. Cependant, la présence du mastodonte d'acier à leurs cotés renforçait la détermination et la foi des pilotes impériaux. A l'inverse, cette présence pesait dans le coeur des rebelles, qui n'osaient pas s'approcher de trop près. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, le destroyer ne pouvait empêcher l'inévitable de se produire...

_- Commandant, nos chasseurs Tie sont proches de l'annihilation totale.  
- Je sais.  
- Aussi nombreux soient les chasseurs rebelles détruits, il semblerait malheureusement qu'il y en ait toujours autant. Cette vermine...  
- Faites replier les survivants vers la protection de l'Errinic.  
- Très bien, _lâcha une voix triste._  
- Préparons nous pour le choc frontal, qui ne devrait tarder, maintenant.  
- Commandant, les premiers escadrons planétaires arrivent !  
- Ah ! Qu'ils viennent en renfort des derniers chasseurs Tie, qui ne manqueront pas d'être pourchassés par ces misérables rebelles. Bonne nouvelle, assurément !_

Les ailes X fonçaient dans le vide de l'espace, pourchassant et traquant les derniers impériaux et leurs frêles chasseurs. Tout à l'ivresse de leur bataille âprement gagnée, ils ne virent pas les premiers moucherons d'acier sortirent de l'atmosphère de Tatooine. Quand ils les aperçurent enfin, il était trop tard pour se replier sans pertes. Ils firent front, conscients que la maîtrise de la situation leur échappait à chaque seconde qui passait. Et la proximité de l'Errinic était bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter : de plus en plus de chasseurs rebelles se faisaient toucher par ses tirs impitoyables. Mais bientôt, les premiers tirs des croiseurs calamaris vinrent rétablir la situation, et les chasseurs rebelles redoublèrent d'ardeur et d'énergie.

Les premières salves de turbo lasers s'échangeaient entre le destroyer impérial Errinic et ses ennemis, deux croiseurs calamari armés jusqu'aux dents et bien décidés à remporter la victoire. Ils se trouvaient légèrement en delà de leur proie et leurs premiers tirs rencontrèrent l'écran de protection avant du destroyer, qui avait été augmenté et renforcé pour l'occasion. Ainsi, l'Errinic aurait pu tenir assez longtemps avant que ses boucliers ne cèdent et laissent passer les faisceaux destructeurs, mais ses assaillants ne lui donnèrent pas ce plaisir. Conservant la distance qui les séparait de l'imposant destroyer impérial, ils entamèrent une manoeuvre d'encerclement, glissant vers les flancs de l'Errinic et l'obligeant à réajuster la puissance de ses boucliers, les affaiblissant par la même occasion.

_- Energie des boucliers transférée sur les flancs de l'Errinic !  
- Etat des boucliers ?_ s'enquit Friner.  
_- 67 pour le flanc droit et 72 pour le flanc gauche.  
- Dérivez deux tiers de l'énergie des moteurs vers les boucliers.  
- Mais, commandant... !_ lança son second, stupéfait. _Si nous faisions cela, nous serons gravement handicapé quand nous devrons..._  
- _... fuir ? _intervint sévèrement le commandant. _Rayez ce mot de votre vocabulaire, lieutenant. C'est un mot qui n'a aucune signification dans le jargon impérial. Nous tiendrons le coup... et nous vaincrons.  
- Bien._

**Chapitre 13. Des renforts inattendus**

Crevant les couches atmosphériques comme autant d'oiseaux de bon augure, les chasseurs Tie en provenance des astroports de Mos Espa, Mos Esley, Bestine, Mos Entha, Mos Taike, Wayfar et Anchorhead s'abattirent sur les croiseurs ennemis dans un déluge de lasers. Les rebelles se rendirent compte immédiatement que la situation devenait de moins en moins aisée, au fur et à mesure que les chasseurs impériaux s'abattaient sur eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises car de nombreux autres vaisseaux s'étaient joints à la bataille : contrebandiers, pirates, étrangers, neutres, marchands, explorateurs, mercenaires ! Tous attirés par l'appât du gain. Il n'y avait aucun secret derrière tout ça : dans une lueur de génie, Friner avait promit dans toutes les langues possibles et sur toutes les fréquences imaginables qu'une prime « exorbitante » serait versé à tout appareil se joignant à la bataille pour venir en aide au destroyer impérial l'Errinic. De plus, une prime non moins conséquente devait être versé pour chaque appareil rebelle effectivement détruit. Autant dire que beaucoup d'intéressés avaient répondu présents à l'invitation impériale.

Escortés par de plus faibles chasseurs impériaux, des vaisseaux de toutes tailles et de touts types s'élançaient dans la bataille, au grand désarroi des rebelles pour qui la balance venait définitivement de s'inverser. Dans la mêlée générale, il était difficile de reconnaître qui était qui et qui faisait quoi. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de certaine : les ailes X de la rébellion entamaient un repli vers la protection des immenses coques calamaris aux étranges protubérances, comme des rats rejoignent précipitamment les égouts. A quelques encablures de là, les chasseurs Tie rescapés se joignirent à leurs nouveaux amis, délaissant la protection du destroyer pour un assaut rempli d'espoir sur les croiseurs calamari.

_- Concentrez toute la puissance de tir : abattez et virez l'Errinic pour placer les canons de flancs en position de tir sur le croiseur bâbord !  
- Oui, commandant.  
- Ordonnez à tous nos chasseurs d'attaquer ce croiseur en priorité et informez-en nos alliés temporaires.  
- Mais, commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas mes ordres !_ éclata Friner. _Le facteur de cette bataille est le temps, ne le sentez-vous pas ? Il joue avec nous comme le vent s'amuse avec des fétus de paille. Il agit contre nous et chaque seconde qui passe, nos boucliers agonisent un peu plus. Quand ils cèderont, nous commencerons à subir d'irrémédiables dégâts et il en sera fait de nous, pauvres impériaux !  
- Je comprends.  
- Il faut absolument que d'ici là, nous détruisions un des deux croiseurs ennemis !_

La bataille changea d'ardeur. L'espoir changea de camp.  
Le puissant Errinic se défendait comme un lion en cage. Acculé et blessé, il sortait ses griffes pour infliger de terribles griffures à ses assaillants. Le bouclier du destroyer miroitait de milles couleurs sous les impacts des turbo lasers. Quelquefois nacré de jaune, tantôt irisé de bleu, parfois veiné de rouge, il offrait aux regards découragés un soupçon de réconfort. Mais il devenait évident que le bouclier ne tiendrait plus longtemps, qu'il était à bout de souffle, prêt à lâcher et à laisser l'Errinic totalement démuni.  
La résistance des chasseurs rebelles se résumait à tournoyer autour de leurs protecteurs calamaris, priant pour ne pas être pris en chasse par un pirate ou un contrebandier, aux vaisseaux plus puissants et plus rapides que leurs ailes X. Ils avaient peur, dorénavant, et cette peur même était l'aveu de leur échec. Peur qui se révéla contagieuse : le petit forceur de blocus rebelle sentit le vent tourner et abandonna ses deux grands frères pour rejoindre le refuge de la seconde corvette corellienne, celle où Drek était détenu, sans doute en compagnie de la charmante Elna.

_- Aux chasseurs et vaisseaux qui participent à la bataille, mais dans le mauvais camp !_  
La voix de Desnea était tendue.  
_- Nous n'avons rien à vous offrir, ni argent, ni matériel. L'Empire vous a lâchement acheté dans un moment de peur mais il est encore temps de nous rejoindre ! Nous ne vous promettons rien, pas même l'espoir de vaincre aujourd'hui. Nous combattons pour la liberté et ce désir qui nous anime n'habite pas les coeurs froids et durs des Impériaux ! Vous êtes pirates, contrebandiers, trafiquants, en marge de la société, mais vos coeurs ne peuvent faire la sourde oreille aux cris de désespoir et de souffrance que lance la galaxie ! C'est bien plus qu'un simple appel au secours : c'est l'essence même de la liberté, de la justice et de l'égalité qui est en danger ! Je vous en conjure : aidez-nous... aidez-vous !_  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, Desnea eut la naïveté de croire que son discours allait avoir un impact. Les ondes restèrent libres un instant rempli d'espoir, avant d'être saturées par des rires et moqueries en tout genre. Pirates, mercenaires, contrebandiers, commerçants et autres intervenants extérieurs sentaient pertinemment quelle serait l'issue de la bataille. Et qui plus est, l'appât du gain promit par l'Empire aurait transformé en pilote redoutable le plus neutre des neutres. Le commandant Desnea cracha quelques jurons et coupa brutalement la communication. Son teint était pâle et ses traits fatigués.  
_- Maudits soient-ils ! Savent-ils au moins que nous nous battons pour eux ?  
- Les impériaux ont des arguments... très convaincants, commenta un officier.  
- L'argent, l'argent, l'argent !!!  
- Il va sans dire que ce genre de population se satisfait assez bien du régime impérial. Bien que tout puissant, l'Empereur leur laisse une marge de manoeuvre suffisante pour prospérer. Tatooine en est l'exemple le plus flagrant._  
Desnea observa du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole et hocha la tête en silence. Un rictus de colère traversa son visage.  
_- Je m'attendais à tous les ennemis possibles. Mais pas à l'argent. Maudit !_  
Un bruit de course.  
Le cercle d'officiers qui s'était formé autour du jeune commandant s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser passer un des leurs, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.  
_- Commandant !  
- Parlez, enseigne.  
- Nous venons de perdre... le principal écran déflecteur.  
- Non !_  
Plusieurs officiers furent pris de peur et commencèrent à parler sans y avoir été autorisés.  
_- Silence !_ hurla Desnea. _Des dégâts ?_  
_- La coque subit de lourds dommages. Plusieurs sections du croiseur ont été perdues mais rien de dramatique. Nous dérivons une partie de l'énergie des armes pour lever les boucliers de secours._  
_- Ne faites pas ça !_ ordonna le commandant. _Maintenez la pleine puissance du système d'armement ! Qu'importe les dégâts, il faut réduire au silence le plus vite possible le destroyer impérial !_  
Plusieurs officiers secouèrent la tête négativement.  
_- Les boucliers de l'Errinic résistent, mais ils ne dureront plus longtemps. Une question de secondes, commandant. Notre second croiseur calamari est à peine touché, quant à lui. Son commandant demande à ce que nous nous écartions pour prévenir d'éventuels dégâts critiques._  
_- Parfait. Mais nous restons en place. La fin est proche._  
Quelques officiers chuchotèrent entre eux, visiblement mécontents.  
_- Commandant... ce n'est pas tout.  
- Pardon ?  
- La corvette correllienne « Nemesis » vient de battre en retraite et rejoint son homologue à la lisière de la bataille. Son commandant refuse la communication.  
- Bande de lâches... traîtres,_ expectora Desnea.

Tout à sa colère, le jeune commandant ne sentit pas que le vent de la victoire ne soufflait plus de son coté. Il était peut-être même déjà trop tard, mais Desnea refusait de regarder la réalité en face. Un ancien dicton oublié par le temps et les hommes disait en ces termes : il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir...

**Chapitre 14. Des nouvelles de l'escadron Ender**

_- Espèce de salaupard !_

Emon était un gars qu'on pouvait croire maître de ses nerfs. Mais en cet instant, il était à la limite de la fureur animale. Ses organes bouillaient et une sourde pression remontait de son bas ventre jusqu'à la gorge. Il fallait que ça explose. Le lieutenant Nyaris, tout à sa surprise, ne put s'empêcher de jouer le hautain.

_- Je ne vous permets pas !_

_- Mais je vais me permettre, moi !_ hurla Emon.

Il lui décocha un pur coup de poing qui envoya valser le lieutenant dans les airs. Il retomba sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, pendant qu'Emon l'invectivait avec toute la force de sa terrible colère.

_- Abruti ! Vous ne savez pas qui était à bord de cette navette ! C'était l'agent Drek Svar, des Renseignements Impériaux ! Votre opération a tout foutu en l'air ! Nous pouvions le libérer, mais non, il a fallu que vous pétiez plus haut que votre cul ! Vous avez voulu briller mais je vais vous dire quelque chose : les merdes comme vous ne brillent jamais !_

_- Je... je..._

_- N'aviez-vous pas reçu des instructions strictes concernant ce secteur ? Osez avouer le contraire et je vous pulvérise, tout impérial que vous êtes ! Attention !_

Nyaris se protégea la tête dans un réflexe.

_- Je... heu... non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !_

_- Menteur !_ cria Emon.

Il se rapprocha du lieutenant encore au sol et se pencha sur lui. Il le serra au col de ses deux mains et le leva lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds s'agitent vainement dans l'air. Emon avait pour lui d'être grand... et gaillard.

_- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! Soldats... à moi !_

Conditionnés, les soldats en armure blanche se firent menaçants. Ben et le reste de sa troupe en firent autant, dégainant leurs armes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Plusieurs points rouges, pour le moins aussi inquiétants, jouèrent sur les pâles armures des stormtroopers... les viseurs des tireurs d'élite de l'Ender postés en hauteur. Berek parla.

_- Je vous conseille de leur ordonner de baisser leurs armes. Fortement. D'une parce que mes snipers n'auront aucune pitié et n'épargneront personne si une bavure se produisait. Et de deux parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vous prédis les pires ennuis qu'un officier puisse endurer. Cela inclut la cour martiale et le Tribunal Impérial, peu enclins à laisser passer des bavures comme la vôtre. Réfléchissez vite. Et bien._

La réflexion fut rapide, très rapide.

_- Soldats... baissez... baissez vos armes !_

_- C'est mieux,_ fit Emon. _Bien mieux. Et maintenant vous allez me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire si oui ou non vous aviez été averti de notre venue et de la consigne qui avait été donné de ne pas interférer dans notre mission, en aucune manière que ce soit._

Nyaris baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir raté l'occasion de sa vie. Honteux d'être pris en défaut par ces orgueilleux de l'Ender et de l'Ubiqtorat.

_- Oui, c'est exact. Je connaissais l'heure et le lieu de votre intervention sur Tatooine. Mais je n'en connaissais pas le motif, sinon..._

_- D'où teniez vous ces informations, lieutenant ?_ coupa Emon.

_- Un agent commandité par le mafieux local, Jabba-le-Hutt. Je n'en sais pas plus... ahem... pourriez-vous me reposer maintenant ?_ s'indigna Nyaris.

Emon relâcha sa prise et le lieutenant s'écrasa sur le sol. Un petit nuage de particules sableuses se souleva, rapidement emporté par un vent chaud et sec. Nyaris se releva, tenant à sa fierté. Il fit semblant de nettoyer son uniforme corrompu et remit en place sa coiffe. Il passa une main sur ses lèvres maculées de sang.

_- Bon, je pense que je l'ai mérité, de toute façon._

Emon le regarda comme s'il venait encore de dire une grosse bêtise.

_- Fermez-la,_ rétorqua Ben. _Vous en avez déjà assez fait._

Nyaris sembla soucieux. Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

_- Je suppose que vous êtes venus en capsules, sinon nos radars auraient aperçus vos navettes. Vous allez mettre un temps fou pour contacter un transport impérial. Vous n'aviez pas prévu la fuite de votre officier._

_- En effet. Nous n'avions pas prévu la bêtise de certains impériaux._

Le lieutenant fit fi de la remarque de Ben et continua.

_- Mes deux navettes sont déjà en route, j'en ai donné l'ordre il y a plusieurs minutes. Elles étaient en lisière de combat. Regardez._

Il désigna deux points qui grossissaient dans le ciel, vers le sud-est des plaines désertiques.

Ben s'exclama en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

_- Des transports de Stormtroopers DX9 !_

Conçus par la corporation Telgorn, ces transports de classe Delta DX9 étaient très appréciés de la flotte Impériale : canons lasers et à ions, lances torpilles à proton, écran déflecteur. Et surtout son système de baie universelle : le DX9 était capable de s'amarrer sur n'importe quel vaisseau et n'importe où sur sa coque. Ce qui faisait de ce transport un modèle de base efficace pour donner l'assaut, et plus important… bons marchés pour l'Empire.

_- Que pensiez-vous, _osa ajouter Nyaris. _J'avais carte blanche._

_- Hm…_ se sentit obligé d'ajouter Ben. _Ce ne sont pas des ATR-6 ni des classes Gamma. Mais nous ferons avec, lieutenant. En espérant pour vous que ça suffise à libérer Drek._

Nyaris consulta son bracelet électronique.

_- Je vous propose de décoller immédiatement. Nous avons... trois minutes et trente-cinq secondes de retard sur elle. C'est jouable. Nous aurions pu avoir moins si..._

Nyaris s'humecta les lèvres d'où coulait encore du sang. Les deux navettes amorçaient leur atterrissage rapide. Son bracelet émit un sifflement. Une communication.

_- Lieutenant ?_ fit une voix grésillante.

_- Transmettez._

_- Nous avons craqué leurs sécurités et nous avons intercepté un message important ! Une flottille rebelle est sur le point d'émerger aux abords de Tatooine. Apparemment pour prendre livraison d'une marchandise que nous suspectons humaine et de grande valeur, d'après la teneur du message !. Secteur de sortie hyperspatiale BY-21. Temps estimé, T-6 minutes !_

_- Excellent travail._

Le lieutenant jeta un regard de triomphe sur l'escouade Ender. Les passerelles des deux navettes venaient de se déployer au sol.

_- Il vous faut une invitation ?_ lança-t-il.

Ben et Emon se turent. Berek ragea derrière son casque. L'instant d'après, l'escadron Ender prenait possession d'une des deux navettes. Nyaris et une poignée de ses meilleurs hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la seconde, laissant la base au reste des soldats et sous le commandement de son sous-officier.

Les deux navettes peinaient à s'arracher de l'attraction de la planète jaune. Leur vitesse était excessive pour une sortie atmosphérique mais Berek et ses hommes ne voulaient pas perdre une seule seconde. Ils n'étaient pas escortés : la totalité des forces aériennes impériales venaient d'être requises par le commandant de l'Errinic. Certainement, la situation là-haut était-elle encore moins brillante...

Elle était encore pire. L'Errinic était en bien mauvaise posture, ses boucliers sur le point de céder face à la puissance de tir des deux croiseurs de type calamari. Heureusement, une horde de vaisseaux non identifiés et de toute évidence du coté impérial participaient à la bataille, à la grande surprise de Ben.  
_- Des chasseurs et vaisseaux extérieurs !  
- Tu n'as pas suivi les ondes ?_ demanda Emon. _Le commandant de l'Errinic a eu la brillante idée de promettre une prime aux extérieurs qui se joindraient à la bataille pour protéger son destroyer. Et voilà le résultat !  
- Alliés d'un jour... _constata Ben.  
_- Je contacte l'Errinic._  
Berek tapota sur plusieurs touches translucides aux formes étranges. La communication grésilla avant de s'établir. Une figure apparut, pâle mais fière.  
_- Commandant Friner vous écoute, Escadron Ender.  
- Vous avez reçu notre précédent message ?  
- Parfaitement. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à capturer la navette, les vaisseaux rebelles sont intervenus trop tôt. Et nous nous trouvons dans une situation exécrable.  
- Courage, commandant. L'Empereur est avec nous.  
- Cependant, continua Friner, nous avons la certitude que la rebelle... Elna c'est ça ? se trouve bien en compagnie de l'agent des renseignements impériaux sur la corvette correlienne restée en retrait, aux coordonnées que je vous transmets.  
- Merci, cette information est précieuse. La récupération de l'agent de l'Ubiqtorat est prioritaire. Nous avons donc besoin d'aide, commandant.  
- Très bien,_ déclara Friner à regret. _Nous allons vous accorder une escorte de chasseurs Tie.  
- Nous allons avoir besoin d'autre chose.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Vous possédez des navettes de transport à bord de l'Errinic ?  
- Affirmatif.  
- Faites en sortir autant que vous pourrez, mais elles n'auront pas besoin d'être remplies, juste un pilote. Quand nous approcherons des corvettes, je ne veux pas que nous soyons pris pour cible. La libération de l'officier Svar est à ce prix. Bien reçu, commandant ?_  
Friner mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, pour bien montrer sa désapprobation à sacrifier des pilotes et à les détourner de leur mission initiale, la protection du destroyer. Mais l'Escadron Ender devait passer en priorité, il le savait.  
_- Très bien. L'escorte et les transports vous rejoindront dans quelques minutes. De plus, une vague de chasseurs vous précèdent, ils ont pour objectifs les réacteurs de la corvette rebelle. Ils l'empêcheront par tous les moyens de prendre la fuite. Pour vous donner le temps d'intervenir.  
- Merci, encore, Commandant. Je sais ce que cela représente pour vous, mais je suis certain que vous réussirez à repousser la menace rebelle. Quant à nous, nous réussirons, soyez-en certains. Et vous aurez pris part à cette réussite. Bon courage.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr,_ déclara Friner, amer. _Encore une fois, faites attention, la zone n'est pas sécurisée. Bonne chance à vous._  
La communication se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans un grésillement.  
Ben et Emon regardèrent Berek.  
_- Je comprends la frustration du commandant à sacrifier ses hommes_, lâcha Berek.  
_- Chacun son job..._ rétorqua Ben. _Le nôtre c'est de libérer Drek, et pour cela, encore faut-il arriver vivant jusqu'à son vaisseau. La guerre n'est pas juste.  
- Bon, regagnez tous vos sièges et harnachez-vous. Les rebelles ne nous laisseront pas approcher de leurs vaisseaux si facilement. Ca va remuer.  
- C'est parti ! Drek nous voilà !_

**Chapitre 15. Péripéties et derniers soubresauts de l'Errinic**

_- Commandant !_  
Friner était en train d'observer la bataille spatiale depuis la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait le poste de commandement de l'Errinic. Il se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, non sans prestance.  
_- Parlez, lieutenant, parlez !  
- Notre second système déflecteur vient de succomber. Nous n'avons plus de boucliers et subissons des dégâts irrémédiables. A la cadence à laquelle les deux croiseurs calamaris nous tirent dessus, l'Errinic ne sera bientôt plus qu'un gruyère flottant dans le vide de l'espace...  
- Merci pour l'allusion, lieutenant.  
- Nous ne battons pas en retraite, commandant ?  
- Non. Il est trop tard et même si nous fuyions, les rebelles ne nous lâcheront pour autant. Nous sommes une proie trop facile pour eux. Mais c'est là où ils se trompent, heureusement._  
Friner médita quelques secondes, devant le jeune lieutenant qui visiblement ne tenait plus en place. Ce dernier se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, frénétiquement.  
_- Un tiers de notre énergie est encore dérivée vers les moteurs, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Affirmatif, commandant.  
- Très bien. Dérivez la totalité de cette énergie vers l'armement de l'Errinic.  
- Com... commandant...  
- Ne discutez pas, faites ce que je dis,_ souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse. _C'est maintenant qu'il faut vaincre ou mourir, mais au moins nous ne fuirons plus, maintenant..._

La tourelle ajusta son tir méthodiquement et lâcha une salve destructrice. Cette dernière traversa la distance qui séparait l'Errinic du croiseur amiral en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour prononcer une insulte en jawa, c'est dire. Il n'y eut aucun bruit quand elle traversa la coque du croiseur rebelle. Et pour cause, la coque avait déjà été détruite par des tirs précédents. Les lasers traversèrent plusieurs cloisons de soute avant d'heurter de plein fouet un compartiment de générateur d'énergie. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le générateur n'explosa pas soudainement comme on pouvait le voir dans les films d'action diffusés sur l'Holovision. Et il n'explosa pas parce qu'il avait été touché, non. Le système de refroidissement s'était simplement arrêté. Les techniciens du compartiment ne pouvaient plus éteindre le générateur ou simplement mettre en route un circuit de refroidissement de secours : ils avaient tous péri suite à la brutale dépressurisation. Il surchauffa donc lentement jusqu'à atteindre une température infernale qui fit fondre les structures métalliques autour de lui. Il devint définitivement instable et libéra soudainement les quelques mégatonnes de neutrons, protons et autres joyeusetés qui s'ébattaient il y a peu à l'intérieur du générateur d'énergie.

Ce fut beau. Destructeur, mais définitivement magnifique. Il ne fallait pas s'imaginer une explosion démesurée non plus. Elle ne fut même pas visible de l'extérieur du croiseur. Mais elle eut la chance de provoquer une petite réaction en chaîne qui détruisit quelques générateurs mitoyens. Le spectacle fut encore plus beau, cette fois-ci, et visible depuis l'Errinic. La partie bâbord de la poupe du croiseur amiral rebelle fut soudain noyée dans une lumière aveuglante qui ne dura qu'une microseconde. L'explosion en elle-même prit la forme d'une boule de feu gigantesque mais qui ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'avait duré la lumière. Le vide spatial absorba en deux ou trois secondes toutes les flammes et toute la chaleur émise par la déflagration. Une excavation béante vit le jour dans la coque du croiseur rebelle. Tout autour flottaient des débris de toutes sortes : morceaux de coques, cadavres humains... qui entamaient une lente et funeste orbite autour du croiseur.

La joie flottait dans l'air confiné et recyclé de l'Errinic. Pendant quelques secondes, ni le second croiseur calamari, ni le destroyer impérial n'échangèrent de tirs. Une sorte de magie s'était installée, très vite interrompue par une reprise des salves ravageuses rebelles.

_- Commandant ! La coque est endommagée à 70. La plupart des sections de l'Errinic ont été isolées du vide de l'espace. 80 des tourelles lasers bâbord et 60 des tourelles tribord ne fonctionnent plus. Nous avons perdu le contact avec celles qui tirent encore. Les réacteurs sont endommagés à plus de 90 et ne reçoivent de toute façon plus d'énergie. Les communications sont hors d'état, nous avons perdu les contacts avec les bases impériales sur Tatooine, ainsi qu'avec la totalité de nos chasseurs encore engagés dans la bataille. Les pertes humaines se chiffrent par centaines et les infirmeries sont débordées. La moitié de nos transports ne sont plus en état de passer en vol sidéral et l'autre moitié ne vaut guère mieux. Accessoirement, nos engins mécanisés, TB-TT et AT-AT, ont subi de lourds dommages, mais je pense que c'est le cadet de nos soucis..._

Comme pour confirmer ses dires et rajouter encore plus à l'atmosphère angoissante de la situation, la totalité des lumières sur l'Errinic s'éteignirent violemment, remplacées par l'éclairage rougeâtre clignotant de secours. Les sirènes d'alerte ne rugissaient plus qu'avec faiblesse, au vu du manque d'énergie. De seconde en seconde, leurs appels stridents se muaient en soupirs. Bientôt, elles ne furent plus du tout audibles...

Aussi brutalement que soudainement, les baies de la passerelle principale explosèrent, sous l'impact d'une salve de lasers bien ajustée. L'effet fut immédiat et tout commença à voler dans la grande pièce, du matériel aux membres de l'équipage.  
Friner ne contemplait plus la progression de la bataille à ce moment. Il s'était éloigné pour écouter le rapport détaillé des avaries, près du sas principal. D'autres furent moins chanceux que lui. L'air s'échappait dans le vide de l'espace, comme aspiré par une énorme dépression. Avec une force et une puissance bestiale, terrible, elle engloutit les malheureux opérateurs qui avaient la malchance de se trouver trop près. Ceux qui se trouvaient debout et donc non harnachés, comme l'exigeait la procédure standard de sécurité en cas de combat spatial, furent les premiers à être précipités hors de l'Errinic, livrés à une mort affreuse et douloureuse dans le froid sidéral.  
Solidement agrippé au rebord de la console de transmission, le commandant Friner luttait de tout son corps pour résister à l'aspiration. Il avait confiance : il n'était pas vieux et ses muscles lui obéissaient encore parfaitement.

Il mit quelques secondes à percevoir les hurlements de peur, proches de lui...  
Tournant la tête du mieux qu'il pu, il aperçut l'un de ses officiers de liaison, à moins d'un mètre de lui... comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... qui luttait, les doigts accrochés sur une grille à même le sol. Visiblement, il allait lâcher prise : la force d'aspiration était trop grande et la grille lui cisaillait les doigts. Friner aurait pu tourner à nouveau la tête et l'oublier, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait apprit à l'école. Plusieurs années de solidarité forcée dans une académie impériale ne s'oubliaient pas aussi facilement.  
Le jeune officier avait les yeux agrandis par la peur. Il ne cessait de fixer l'espace béant, derrière lui. L'air quittait la passerelle avec une vitesse prodigieuse, accompagné d'un sifflement terrible, assourdissant. Friner eut peur de ne jamais se faire comprendre.

_- Lieutenant, regardez-moi !_ hurla-t-il.  
Rien n'y fit, soit qu'il fut médusé par le spectacle de mort derrière lui, soit qu'il n'entendisse pas les appels du commandant : le lieutenant ne répondait pas.  
_- Bordel de merde, lieutenant, regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi, maintenant !  
- Co... commandant ?  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Regardez-moi et écoutez-moi !_  
Un rictus de souffrance tordit le visage du lieutenant.  
_- Mes doigts ! Mes doigts vont lâcher ! J'ai trop mal, je ne peux plus tenir !  
- Vous avez fini de faire la mauviette, lieutenant ?_ hurla Friner d'une voix terrible.  
Le jeune homme regardait son supérieur, d'un air médusé.  
_- Je vais m'approcher et vous tendre la main, vous m'entendez ?  
- Je vais lâcher !!!  
- Non, vous n'allez pas lâcher, vous allez tenir bon, c'est un ordre !_  
Le lieutenant esquissa un sourire, faiblement. Et ferma les yeux...

Friner était un poil trop loin. Même en tendant la main, il n'arriverait pas à sa hauteur pour le secourir. Mais il avait bien une trentaine de centimètres à gagner, car la console était assez large et il était fermement agrippé en son milieu. Il fallait agir, vite.

_- J'arrive, lieutenant, tenez bon !_

Tâtonnant pour trouver des prises dignes de ce nom, le commandant progressait doucement. Le jeune homme ne criait plus, ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Peut-être sous la douleur avait-il perdu connaissance. Mais ses doigts accrochés dans la grille tenaient encore. Mais l'action de la dépressurisation, alliée à celle de la grille coupante à souhait, entaillait sa chair et peut-être même ses os. Des gouttes de sang perlaient de ses blessures. Elles prenaient de la vitesse avant de s'éjecter avec fulgurance hors du destroyer. Friner se rendit compte avec horreur que plusieurs des doigts du lieutenant étaient déjà sectionnés, arrachés !

_- Lieutenant ???_

Il avait vraiment perdu connaissance. Mais Friner n'allait pas le laisser tomber comme ça.  
Il assura lentement et fermement la prise de sa main droite, contractant avec violence les muscles de celle-ci. Friner relâcha lentement les doigts de sa main gauche. L'aspiration fit immédiatement son effet et son bras fut brusquement attiré vers le vide de l'espace. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi faciles qu'elles paraissaient. Friner jura tout bas : ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de l'officier ! Il n'arrivait pas à l'agripper. Il pensa furtivement que c'était bien le genre de choses qui pouvaient arriver dans un holofilm d'action, le genre diffusé sur les canaux aux heures de grande écoute. Mais c'était vraiment la réalité, cette fois-ci. Et la vie du jeune lieutenant se jouait à quelques centimètres, terribles... des centimètres qui séparaient la vie de la mort. Friner cracha quelques insultes bien nourries à l'encontre de la fatalité. Mais jamais le destin ni la fatalité ne dirigeraient sa vie, ni ses actes. Jamais.  
Il fit un dangereux effort, tentant d'élonger son bras. Mais la nature humaine était ce qu'elle était, l'humain ne faisait définitivement pas parti de ces espèces extra-terrestres qui avaient la faculté d'allonger leurs membres et il échoua. Ne prenant pas le temps de plus de réflexion, chaque seconde comptait, sa main tâtonna et ses doigts se glissèrent dans la terrible grille et s'y cramponnèrent. Son autre main lâcha la prise si sûre de la console. Son corps bascula violemment et il se retrouva dans la même position que l'officier, la grille commençant à lui taillader les jointures de ses doigts. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ce qu'il faisait était bien plus important que sa douleur. Il passa un bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour soulager un peu la pression et attendit, stoïque.

Encore une fois, le retard était dû à la carence énergétique du destroyer.  
Tardivement et lentement, les épaisses cloisons métalliques se refermèrent sur le vide de l'espace. Il leur fallu deux pleines minutes pour se refermer et isoler totalement la passerelle. Deux minutes pendant lesquelles plusieurs vies furent encore perdues. Plus personne n'espérait quand le cliquetis rassurant du verrouillage des cloisons se fit entendre. Une rumeur de joie parcourut ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

_- L'Empereur soit loué... _marmonna le commandant.

La pression douloureuse sur ses doigts avait disparu. Il poussa cependant un hurlement de souffrance quand il dégagea ses doigts. Ces derniers présentaient de profondes entailles qui mettraient plusieurs semaines à se faire oublier. Heureusement, les os n'étaient pas atteints. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, Friner avait eu de la chance, il le savait.  
Comme le voulait la procédure, l'accès à la passerelle avait été condamnée, jusqu'à ce que les choses soient revenues dans l'ordre. La pression de l'air approchant un chiffre correct, la porte principale se déverrouilla et les hommes d'équipages et médecins qui attendaient derrière purent venir secourir ceux qui en avaient besoin.

_- Commandant ! Vous n'avez rien ? Par l'Empereur… infirmier !  
- Ce n'est rien._

Un infirmier se hâta et appliqua sur les plaies une sorte de gel translucide verdâtre qui eut pour effet de soulager immédiatement la douleur. Après un pansement rapidement effectué, il se dépêcha d'aller soigner l'officier que le commandant venait de sauver au péril de sa vie. Il appliqua le même gel et les plaies cessèrent de saigner. Le jeune homme avait perdu plusieurs doigts, qui restaient accrochés à la maudite grille, mais il aurait pu perdre bien plus encore. L'infirmier entreprit une série de piqûres après avoir vérifié son état de santé.  
Friner se retourna vers un officier proche.

_- La situation ?_ s'enquit-il immédiatement.  
_- Aucune idée, commandant. Nous n'avons plus aucun contact. Impossible de joindre les machinistes, officiers de pont, navigateurs ou radars. Nous sommes « isolés » du reste du vaisseau, je pense que tout le monde l'est, d'ailleurs.  
- Silence, silence !_  
Le commandant eut de la peine à se faire entendre.  
_- Silence, je réclame le silence !_  
Les survivants se taisaient à présent, tandis que les infirmiers et médecins s'affairaient. Friner tendit l'oreille et au bout de quelques secondes, son visage devint anxieux. De sourdes détonations faisaient trembler imperceptiblement le destroyer.  
_- Ils nous tirent toujours dessus !  
- Alors nous sommes perdus, cette fois-ci.  
- Les transports de secours...  
- ... sont pour la plupart endommagés et inaptes au vol,_ continua Friner. _De plus, nous n'aurions jamais le temps matériel de nous frayer un passage vers le hangar. Enfin, je ne compte pas abandonner le reste de mes hommes. Et puis, comme le veut une ancienne tradition ancrée dans la marine, je ne désire pas survivre à mon bâtiment. L'Errinic sera mon tombeau.  
- Commandant ! Commandant, venez voir !_  
La voix était celle d'un des sous-officiers de pont. Il regardait à travers un des petits hublots de la passerelle, qui n'avait pas explosé sous l'impact. Il riait et désignait du doigt quelque chose dans l'espace. Friner s'approcha rapidement.  
_- Regardez !_

**Chapitre 16. Hésitations rebelles**

L'espace.  
Tatooine.  
Une carcasse aux étranges protubérances.  
_- Le croiseur calamari... constata Friner. Celui que nous avons sévèrement endommagé. On dirait que le destin se charge de l'achever._  
Le commandant fronça des sourcils pour mieux y voir.  
_- Il n'a pas réussi à corriger sa route et ses réacteurs encore en état le font dévier droit vers Tatooine ! Il commence à pénétrer dans l'atmosphère..._  
Le reste des hommes et femmes présents faisait cercle autour de leur commandant, essayant d'apercevoir le spectacle.  
_- Dans notre agonie, nous aurons le privilège d'avoir détruit un de leurs gros vaisseaux !_

Au loin, la carlingue du croiseur calamari commençait à s'échauffer sous le frottement des premières particules de la ionosphère. Bientôt la coque vibra sous la pression qui devenait de seconde en seconde plus forte. A ce stade, Friner et ceux qui arrivaient à voir le hublot par-dessus son épaule, apercevaient une énorme boule de feu, semblable à une météorite qui fonçait s'écraser sur la planète jaune. Le croiseur n'arriva pas si loin, cependant, et explosa dans une terrible déflagration, qu'on entendit partout sur Tatooine, de l'astroport de Mos Esley jusqu'au repaire de l'infâme Jabba le Hutt. Certains débris s'échouèrent quand même dans le sable du désert et sur quelques villes, causant des dégâts minimes. Ils furent récupérés et vendus au marché noir. Rares, ces petits morceaux de coques pour la plupart, furent recherchés dans toute la galaxie avec avidité comme symbolisant une grande victoire pour l'Empire.  
Certains à bord de l'Errinic poussèrent des cris de joie. Ils furent de courte durée car la menace de l'autre croiseur calamari était toujours présente. Derrière lui, le soleil projetait un effrayant cône d'ombre sur le destroyer en piteux état...  
_- Je vois certaines de nos tourelles qui continuent à tirer sur le vaisseau ennemi, _commença Friner._ Je suis fier de ces hommes... mes hommes.  
- C'est la fin, commandant ?_

La destruction du croiseur amiral avait jeté un froid sur les rebelles.  
Le commandant en charge du dernier croiseur calamari, Etnyn, avait vivement critiqué l'ordre d'attaquer le destroyer impérial. Que représentait un destroyer pour l'Empire ? Alors que la perte d'un croiseur aussi puissant qu'un croiseur calamari représentait pour l'alliance une perte indéniable. Un vaisseau qui ferait défaut lorsque les rebelles décideraient d'un raid éclair sur une station impériale. Avec lui, des milliers d'hommes venaient de périr. La rébellion vivait des heures sombres et cette perte sèche en vie humaine n'allait pas arranger les choses.  
Etnyn n'était pas de nature belliqueuse. Il était plus vieux que celui qui le commandait, à savoir le défunt commandant Desnea, mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Sa nature préservatrice, précautionneuse, expliquait le fait qu'il ait rarement été muté à des postes de commandement. Mais il n'en prenait pas ombrage et acceptait la situation.

Etnyn délaissa des yeux les débris du croiseur amiral, qui se consumaient dans l'atmosphère de la planète des sables. Son regard se porta sur le fier et impétueux Errinic, qui osait encore les défier. Sa carcasse était criblée d'impacts, de nombreux corps sans vie flottaient, en orbite lente autour du destroyer impérial. Toute lumière avait disparu des hublots et des baies. Des arcs électriques naissaient un peu partout, sur et sous la surface métallique, signes d'une grande instabilité énergétique. En regardant un peu mieux, on apercevait des lueurs d'importants incendies, au plus profond des entrailles du vaisseau. Et pourtant, pourtant... une petite vingtaine de tourelles lasers continuaient d'harceler les boucliers du croiseur calamari. La déficience d'énergie obligeait les canonniers impériaux à réduire la puissance des salves ainsi que leur fréquence. Mais ils continuaient de tirer, inlassablement.

_- Ils tirent toujours ! Pourquoi continuent-ils à tirer ???  
- Ce sont des impériaux. Les canonniers de l'Errinic continueront de tirer jusqu'à la fin. S'ils avaient des pierres à la place de leurs canons, ils tenteraient quand même de nous les envoyer dessus. Ils sont conditionnés pour agir ainsi._  
Etnyn hocha la tête, gravement.  
_- Il faut avouer qu'ils sont têtus, fiers et combattants. Superbement dressés pour obéir. Loyaux envers leur Empereur de pacotille jusqu'à la fin. C'est pathétique.  
- Commandant ?  
- Je vous écoute, enseigne.  
- Les boucliers du croiseur ne sont plus qu'à 70. Nos ailes X et Y perdent la bataille, nombre de nos chasseurs sont revenus aux hangars, gravement endommagés. Les vaisseaux pirates, mercenaires et commerçants, alliés au reste des chasseurs Tie ennemis, harcèlent notre position. Ils sont trop rapides pour la plupart de nos tourelles. D'autre part, nos estimations divergent quand à l'état du destroyer ennemi. Il a toujours de l'énergie en réserve : ses tourelles continuent à nous prendre pour cible. Ses moteurs sont endommagés mais sans gravité ni réactions en chaîne : apparemment, le commandant de l'Errinic a fait dévier toute l'énergie vers l'armement.  
- Aucune estimation quant à sa résistance ?  
- Non.  
- Ce n'est pas mon combat et ce n'est pas mon intention de venger Desnea.  
- Commandant ?_  
Etnyn releva fièrement le menton et parla d'une voix claire.  
_- Moteurs à pleine puissance. Demi-tour, nous rejoignons nos corvettes. Préparez le saut en hyper espace aux coordonnées initiales.  
- Commandant, une communication._  
Sans que ce dernier n'ait donné son accord, un écran s'alluma.  
_- Stupide, c'est stupide ! Maudit Desnea !  
- Je sais,_ commenta Etnyn. _Je ne pouvais rien faire._  
La voix d'Elna était furieuse. Il n'y avait pas que sa voix : son visage était rouge de colère, ses traits tirés. Ses sourcils froncés soulignaient l'expression de ses yeux de braise. Même dans cet état, la jeune rebelle était magnifique.  
_- Nos senseurs indiquent une formation de chasseurs impériaux en approche, releva-t-elle. Mais que diable faites-vous donc ?  
- Le temps est venu de nous replier. Il nous est impossible d'estimer les avaries de l'Errinic et s'il peut nous résister encore longtemps. De toute évidence, il aura pour des semaines de réparation, il faudra en aviser l'alliance. Et je ne désire pas traîner dans ce secteur plus longtemps.  
- Je prépare immédiatement le saut en hyper espace, commandant._  
La voix d'Elna était nouée.  
_- Il faut espérer que les informations que l'agent impérial possède en valent la chandelle.  
- J'espère aussi, Elna. Mais ceci est votre mission. Nous nous retrouverons au point de rendez-vous, bonne chance.  
- Ils sont déjà sur nous, Etnyn ! Envoyez-nous des renforts !_

**Chapitre 17. Sacrifice**

Le jeune pilote impérial Goirdir Fivre venait de quitter sa formation pour prendre en chasse l'aile X d'un ennemi. Celui-ci multipliait désespérément les acrobaties pour distancer le poursuivant. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le chasseur Tie de se rapprocher inexorablement, ses tirs devenaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus mortels. Le pilote rebelle tenta de faire plonger son appareil, dans un dernier espoir. La carlingue frémissait sous la vitesse et il crut que les moteurs de l'appareil allaient le lâcher. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Goirdir Fivre avait anticipé la manoeuvre trop prévisible de l'ennemi. Comme on lui avait enseigné à l'Académie, en situation de panique, une grande majorité de pilotes rebelles tentaient une plongée pour s'échapper. Les statistiques étaient formelles. Aussi, le jeune Goirdir avait prit soin de s'en rappeler pour toujours anticiper sur les manoeuvres ennemies. Comme maintenant. Les quelques dixièmes de seconde que le pilote impérial avait gagné sur sa proie furent fatales à l'adversaire. Le collimateur de visée vint doucement se positionner sur l'appareil ennemi, le doigt sur la gâchette accentua sa pression. Le rebelle le pressentit, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que sa manoeuvre était vouée à l'échec, que le chasseur Tie s'était bien trop rapproché. Il cria de rage, mais aucun son ne sortit du cockpit. Dans l'espace, personne ne vous entend crier. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, l'aile X explosait en myriades de particules lumineuses, qui s'éteignirent aussi subitement qu'elles étaient nées, dans le vide glacial de l'espace.  
_- Joli coup, lieutenant Goirdir, rejoignez la formation !  
- Merci, capitaine... non, attendez !_  
Deux petits points blancs en forme de X s'étaient détachés de la confusion de la mêlée spatiale. A quelques lieux, derrière son appareil. Ils devinrent vite deux chasseurs rebelles qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de laisser la mort de leur camarade impunie. La situation s'aggravait dangereusement car les ennemis n'allaient pas tarder à être sur lui, lâchant leurs salves de feu. Et le jeune Goirdir était encore loin de sa formation. Trop loin.

_- Deux ailes X me prennent en chasse à seize heures !  
- Tâchez de jouer un peu avec eux, nous arrivons._  
La voix de son capitaine était grave mais sereine. Goirdir fut immédiatement apaisé.  
_- Faites vite !_

Les premières salves laser se jetèrent sur lui avec férocité. Les moteurs enclenchés à fond, le pilote impérial tenta de faire jouer son atout : la vitesse et la maniabilité de son appareil. Si la distance ne s'était pas réduite, elle ne s'était pas non plus agrandie et le danger restait menaçant. Tant que faire se pouvait, Goirdir dirigeait son appareil vers les points amis qui se précipitaient à son secours. Mais les rebelles ne furent pas dupes. Un des deux appareils se détacha sur sa droite, décrivant une ellipse assez large et obligeant le chasseur Tie à dévier de sa course s'il voulait espérer contenir les assaillants. L'autre rebelle manoeuvrait avec aisance derrière son chasseur Tie, espaçant ses tirs pour se concentrer sur leur précision. Le pilote impérial reconnut là un vieux de la vieille, qui avait du bouchon et des milliers d'heures de vol derrière lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore, lui, le jeune officier émoulu, fraîchement sorti d'école. Que pouvait-il faire donc ? Il n'arrivait pas à le semer, et même, la situation semblait se dégrader de seconde en seconde. Il semblait que la distance qui séparait les deux appareils diminuait, malgré les efforts désespérés de Goirdir. Inconsciemment, il effectua une manoeuvre qui n'était pas une manoeuvre de repli mais une manoeuvre d'attaque. On l'appelait communément à l'Académie « le grand huit ». L'aile X du poursuivant s'en rendit compte et il en profita pour gagner quelques mètres sur son futur trophée. Par contre et bizarrement, l'autre appareil, qui pesait sur la course du pilote et l'obligeait à dévier sa trajectoire, à l'opposé des renforts, ne vit rien venir et se retrouva légèrement en delà du vaisseau de Goirdir. Ce fut la surprise totale. Le jeune lieutenant ne perdit pas de temps. Il braqua les commandes de son appareil à fond et son organe de visée s'ajusta l'ombre d'une seconde sur l'appareil du malheureux rebelle. Cela lui suffit. Il ne saurait jamais s'il venait de jouer de chance ou pas, mais l'aile X fut gravement touchée par son tir précis et rapide. Quelques instants plus tard elle explosa toute seule dans le vide de l'espace. Le pilote s'était néanmoins éjecté, mais sa durée de vie ne frôlait pas la paire d'heures s'il n'était pas récupéré très vite. Cela importait bien peu au jeune Goirdir qui se trouvait alors en position critique. Un tir bien ajusté lui fit croire que c'en était terminé de lui. Mais il n'avait endommagé que l'aile gauche de son chasseur Tie, qui partit en vrille incontrôlée. Tout allait bientôt être fini car les commandes ne répondaient plus, ou pas assez du moins pour rétablir l'assiette de l'appareil. Le poursuivant ajusta tranquillement son appareil de visée et un sourire vint effleurer son visage raviné par le temps.  
Il y eut une terrible déflagration. Le tir avait touché les organes vitaux de l'appareil, qui se désintégra littéralement, ne laissant que quelques poussières métalliques. La seconde aile X n'était plus ! Goirdir tira péniblement sur les commandes et au bout de quelques secondes, son chasseur filait droit, libre de tout poursuivant mais l'aile gauche sérieusement endommagée.

_- Merci, capitaine !  
- De rien p'tit gars..._  
Le chef d'escadron inspecta des yeux les dégâts sur l'appareil de son protégé.  
_- Ca va tenir, lieutenant ?  
- Ca va tenir, capitaine. Il faudra bien, je ne compte pas vous laisser toutes les médailles !  
- C'est bon,_ fit-il en souriant, _il y en aura pour tout le monde. Allez on reprend la formation et on rejoint le convoi, vite. On a un peu de retard mais on est dans les temps. C'est parti._

Le convoi...  
...était franchement en mauvaise posture ! La corvette Corellienne qui retenait prisonnier l'officier Drek ne comptait pas se faire aborder aussi facilement. De gigantesques salves de batteries lasers s'abattaient sur les navettes de l'Empire qui osaient s'approcher de trop près. Pour rajouter à l'impossibilité de la situation, un nombre important d'ailes X et Y rebelles s'acharnaient sur elles, dans le but évident d'en détruire le maximum pour empêcher l'abordage du cargo. Les chasseurs de l'Empire peinaient à assurer la sécurité des navettes d'assaut, prises entre deux feux, celui des chasseurs rebelles et celui de la corvette ennemie qui ne ménageait pas sa puissance de destruction. Les pertes étaient terribles, aussi bien d'un coté que de l'autre.

Les chasseurs impériaux étaient arrivés au but qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Et rapidement, même. Une explosion naquit sur le dos de la corvette, qui se propagea aux réacteurs, les mettant hors service. C'était une faille bien connue des corvettes de type Corellienne, exploitée depuis longtemps par les flottes de l'Empire. Il était de notoriété publique que ces corvettes jouent mal leur rôle de vaisseau de guerre, de toute façon. Ainsi, depuis plusieurs années, elles étaient reléguées à des missions de transport ou d'escorte. Mais les rebelles pêchaient par leur nombre réduit de vaisseaux et navettes, et souvent se trouvaient dans l'obligation d'utiliser ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Et ils avaient beaucoup de corvettes Corelliennes, malheureusement pour eux. Et ce qui se passait en ce moment n'était que le résultat d'une bête faille de sécurité dans la conception de la corvette, quelques tirs savamment ajustés au niveau des réacteurs, mal protégés et mal isolés, provoquant dans le meilleur des cas une coupure volontaire d'énergie dans les réacteurs, et une immobilisation de la corvette, incapable désormais de manœuvrer ou de passer en vitesse lumière, et dans le pire des cas amenant à la destruction pure et simple de la corvette. Mais heureusement pour Drek, cela n'arriva pas. Cependant, même paralysée, la corvette tirait inlassablement sur tout ce qui s'approchait trop près d'elle, et depuis quelques minutes, sentant le danger venir, sur tous les transports. Une quinzaine de navettes d'assaut faisaient voile vers la corvette. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas tous contenir d'équipage, c'était impossible ! Dans le doute, il fallait bien se résoudre à en détruire le plus possible, en espérant détruire la bonne. Le capitaine de la corvette espérait sincèrement et naïvement avoir cette chance…

Dans le feu de l'action, une navette que Goirdir reconnut comme celle qui transportait l'escadron Ender, réussit à s'approcher convenablement du vaisseau Corellien. A cette courte distance, les batteries lasers se montraient plutôt inefficaces et les faisceaux lumineux frôlaient la carlingue du vaisseau pour se perdre dans la bataille, plus loin. C'est pourquoi une aile Y rebelle, voyant venir le danger impérial, décocha l'un de ses puissants missiles qui fila vite et droit vers Ben et ses compagnons. Un missile particulièrement véloce, qui était attiré par la chaleur infrarouge dégagée par les moteurs subluminiques, facilement repérable dans le froid sidéral. Un missile qui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de les épargner. La navette d'assaut était maintenant tout près du navire Corellien et entamait sa procédure d'arrimage forcé. Mais le missile lancé vers elle ne lui permettrait jamais de mettre en sécurité les hommes qu'elle abritait. C'était trop tard.  
Goirdir décrocha et se précipita en vitesse maximale sur la navette.  
_- Lieutenant, que faites-vous ?_  
C'était sa première mission en milieu hostile, après bien des années d'entraînements.  
_- Lieutenant, reprenez la formation !_  
Il avait eu une merveilleuse enfance, loin des tracas du monde extérieur, sur Naboo. Le soleil et la nature l'avaient vu grandir et mûrir, auprès de ses frères et soeurs qu'il aimait.  
_- Pilote, je vous ordonne de revenir !_  
Goirdir avait incorporé l'Académie très tôt et s'était révélé l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, faisant la fierté de ses parents qui ne tarissaient plus d'éloges quand ils parlaient de leur fils aîné.  
_- Lieutenant Goirdir... _soupira son capitaine de vol, qui avait compris ses intentions.  
Le jeune homme avait les yeux remplis de larmes, se rappelant les différents événements de sa vie, qui défilaient devant ses yeux comme dans un kaléidoscope géant.  
_- ... nous nous retrouverons là-haut, au paradis des justes... _souffla le capitaine.  
Il se remémora les paroles de son officier supérieur, lorsque celui-ci lui avait apprit sa participation à une mission de la plus haute importance, la protection du convoi d'abordage.  
_- Vous savez ce qu'est une mission de la plus haute importance ?  
- Non, capitaine.  
- C'est une mission où l'on a des récompenses... mais où les récompenses sont envoyées à votre famille. Alors faites attention à vous !_  
Son chasseur Tie arriverait juste à temps pour croiser la trajectoire du missile et empêcher la destruction de la navette de l'escadron Ender. Au lieu d'avoir un déluge de morts à son palmarès, ce maudit missile n'en causerait qu'une seule, la sienne. Il repensa une dernière fois à la photo, dans sa chambre... sa famille qui l'entourait, lors de la délivrance de son diplôme académique.

Il coupa les moteurs... et il s'arrêta de penser.

**Chapitre 18. Adieu Nyaris… **

A la lisère du champ de bataille, à limite de vision humaine, une série d'éclairs vifs et lumineux vit le jour. Nyaris devina ce qui s'y passait. Non parce qu'il avait une excellente vue, mais parce qu'il avait remarqué, tout comme son pilote, le survol de sa navette il y a quelques petites minutes par une phalange de douze chasseurs bombardiers impériaux. Ils se dirigeaient vers la corvette corellienne restée en retrait. Cette dernière, voyant le combat tourner en déconfiture pour ses comparses rebelles, était en train de manœuvrer pour quitter le champ de bataille. Dans quelques minutes, elle aurait engagé son hyperpropulsion si les bombardiers en provenance de l'Errinic n'étaient pas intervenus.

Dans un passage parfait, évitant le tir de barrage des maigres canons de la corvette, ils avaient concentré leurs torpilles à proton sur un seul et même endroit : le réacteur central. Situé sur l'épine dorsale de la corvette, il était de notoriété d'être particulièrement vulnérable aux tirs, en dépit des boucliers. La chance – ou l'efficacité – fut cette fois du coté de l'empire et la réaction en chaîne tant attendue détruisit le réacteur, endommagea les secondaires et coupa tous les systèmes défensifs de la corvette.

_- Il reste toujours la seconde corvette_, constata Nyaris.

Le pilote acquiesça.

_- Pourvu que nous arrivions saufs._

Des dizaines de transports, dont celui de l'escadron Ender et celui de l'officier Nyaris, volaient vers la corvette qui retenait captif le précieux agent de l'Ubiqtorat. De temps à autre, un missile largué d'une aile X ou une salve tirée de la corvette endommageait ou détruisait l'un des transports, au hasard. Arrivés à hauteur de débarquement, il ne restait plus que huit transports en état. Et l'Ender ainsi que Nyaris avaient survécu.

_- Attention, pilote !!!_ rugit soudain l'officier.

Surgissant du néant, une aile X se positionna sur leur trajet, menaçante. La seconde d'après, deux torpilles à proton fusaient vers le transport impérial. Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de plonger en piqué, à peine eut-il le temps de virer de bord pour éviter une torpille… et se prendre de justesse sa sœur jumelle, qui explosa sur la turbine à ions, arrière bâbord. Le vaisseau partit en vrille incontrôlée.

L'impact fut terrible. Le réacteur fut entièrement détruit et la coque sévèrement endommagée, ce qui dépressurisa irrémédiablement l'intérieur du transport. L'onde de choc se répercutant dans l'appareil envoya Nyaris valser dans la cabine de pilotage : il se trouvait debout derrière son pilote. Il y eut un bruit d'os brisés qui laissa craindre le pire. A l'arrière du transport, plusieurs caissons métalliques se désolidarisèrent et vinrent semer une mort rapide par écrasement sur trois soldats pourtant solidement attachés.

Le pilote, harnaché selon la procédure standard, s'en tira sans séquelles et mit plusieurs précieuses minutes à stabiliser l'appareil. Dans le même temps, il mit tout en œuvre pour éviter une explosion brutale : coupure des réacteurs, déviation de l'énergie vers les systèmes de survie. Il procéda rapidement à l'envoi d'un message de détresse, mais se doutait bien que personne ne viendrait les récupérer avant la fin de la bataille.

Quand tout ce qui devait être fait fut tenté, le pilote se déharnacha et vint porter secours au lieutenant Nyaris. Il s'en était tiré, mais dans un piteux état. Son visage présentait une énorme plaie saignante au niveau du front. Les os de son bras droit étaient visiblement en miette et son épaule déboîtée. Une longue estafilade saignante sur sa jambe droite laissait présager qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Nyaris hurlait de douleur. Il était médicalement impossible pour le pilote de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva, fouilla rapidement un caisson et en sortit un produit étrangement vert et étrangement translucide. Il transféra rapidement le produit dans une seringue hypodermique et l'injecta dans le cou du lieutenant. Ce dernier cessa de crier et perdit conscience. Le pilote déverrouilla et fit coulisser le panneau central qui séparait cockpit et arrière du transport. Malgré son expérience, il faillit vomir à la vue du spectacle. Certains soldats étaient encore inconscients, d'autres choqués. Un des soldats avait eu le cran de se détacher pour vérifier l'état de ses trois camarades, visiblement morts sur le coup. Deux avaient eu la boîte crânienne défoncée par un des caissons qui s'étaient libérés, le dernier présentait une cage thoracique béante et défoncée, blessure causée par le coin saillant d'un des caissons, qui portait encore la trace de son sang. Dans l'ensemble ils avaient eu une mort rapide, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait leur espérer. Le sang s'écoulait lentement le long des parois métalliques du vaisseau, et se rejoignit lentement en une mare de sang informe en son milieu. L'odeur devenait écoeurante.

_- Foutez les caisses dans le compartiment annexe et rattachez-vous rapidement. Ca vaut mieux pour vous. Je vous tiendrais au courant de nos chances de survie et…_

Un sifflement qui s'amplifiait. Le pilote l'entendait depuis plusieurs minutes, sans y porter de l'intérêt. Mais le sifflement était devenu suraigu et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la minuscule brèche béante qui s'ouvrait vers l'espace. La minuscule brèche devint petite, et l'oxygène du transport commença à quitter la navette en fusant et tourbillonnant. C'était la fin, mais ils lutteraient jusqu'au bout.

_- Caisson de droite, matériel de soudage et chalumeau ! Vite !_

Le pilote désigna du doigt un des caissons qui était resté maintenu. Il y eut un horrible craquement, le pilote devinait ce qui se passait, et ressentait la souffrance de la coque de son vaisseau, qui luttait devant la pression du vide. Soudain, toutes les lumières de la navette s'éteignirent de concert, seul subsistait l'éclairage rouge pâle de secours.

_- Il y a d'autres fuites !_ hurla-t-il. _Trouvez-les et faites quelque chose ! Sauvez vos vies !_

Les soldats se mirent en branle très rapidement et le pilote regagna le cockpit, visiblement inquiet. Le transport était immobilisé dans le vide de l'espace, en pleine bataille spatiale. Une proie tellement facile. Le pilote se demandait encore pourquoi l'aile X qui les avait touché n'était pas venu les achever. Il sortit rapidement une couverture chauffante qu'il plaça sur le corps du lieutenant Nyaris, avant de s'installer à nouveau aux commandes du transport.

_- Par l'Empereur… faites que…_

Ses doigts jouèrent sur plusieurs écrans tactiles. Des jauges virtuelles apparurent, qui clignotaient dangereusement au rouge. Il tenta plusieurs combinaisons, divers schémas énergétiques, en vain. Il tapa de son poing sur la console et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

_- Pi… pilote ? Situation… grave ?_ fit Nyaris qui venait de reprendre conscience.

Le pilote tourna la tête, lentement.

_- Critique,_ répondit-il en soupirant. _Moteur gauche détruit, instabilité énergétique. Je ne peux relancer le moteur droit sans risque d'explosion. Il y a des micros fuites un peu partout sur la carlingue, l'oxygène s'échappe de partout. Au mieux, nous tiendrons un petit quart d'heure, à ce rythme. Au pire, dans quelques secondes, une brèche peut devenir une fissure géante et le vaisseau peut imploser, si nous ne mourrons pas avant._

Nyaris sourit doucement.

_- Ré… réparations ?_

_- Vos hommes sont dessus. Nous verrons combien de minutes nous sauverons. Ah oui, j'oubliais, notre transport est immobile au beau milieu de la bataille qui fait rage. Vous savez ce que je veux dire._

Le lieutenant hocha la tête. Quelqu'un frappa sur la cloison et le pilote fit coulisser le panneau métallique à nouveau. Un soldat se tenait derrière.

_- On a fait ce qu'on a pu avec le matériel. Il reste des fissures, mais inaccessibles. Verdict ?_

Le pilote s'approcha à nouveau de ses consoles. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il parla d'une voix éteinte et grave.

_- Treize minutes d'oxygène… et…_

Un bip long et strident les fit sursauter. Le pilote inspecta son écran principal et désactiva le système d'alerte.

_- … notre cellule énergétique est hors service. Nous sommes sur la cellule de secours, elle-même endommagée. Dans treize minutes, plus d'oxygène et dans un peu moins de temps, plus d'énergie. Plus d'ordinateurs, plus de contacts avec l'extérieur et l'obscurité totale. Vous voulez envoyer un dernier message, lieutenant ?_

Ce dernier acquiesça faiblement. Le pilote tapota quelques touches et amena un portatif radio jusqu'à l'officier blessé.

_- Il n'y aura pas de réponse, nous ne pouvons plus qu'émettre._

_- Merci, pilote. Appro… approchez la radio._

Ce dernier s'exécuta, non sans émotion et non sans trembler d'une peur qu'il n'arrivait plus à masquer. Il fit signe à Nyaris de parler.

_- Escadron Ender… commandant Friner, ici le lieutenant Nyaris. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être la cause de cet assaut. Mon transport a été gravement touché. Je souhaite bonne chance à l'escadron Ender et aussi à vous, Friner. Je sais que vous réussirez. Vive l'Empereur et gloire à l'Empire… Adieu !_

Un grésillement naquit. Le pilote hocha la tête négativement, faisant comprendre à Nyaris que ses derniers mots n'avaient pu être transmis.

_- Vous entendez ?_ fit le stormtrooper resté dans le sas.

_- La radio qui…_ commença le pilote.

_- Non, ça !_

Il désigna une marque sur la verrière en transparacier du cockpit. La marque s'étendit horizontalement d'un bout à l'autre, dans un craquement sinistre. Puis d'autres marques jaillirent verticalement de la première.

_- Tous à l'arrière !_ hurla le pilote.

_- Laissez-moi !_ brailla Nyaris.

Mais ses ordres étaient vains. Il était déjà en train de hurler de douleur : le pilote et le stormtrooper le traînaient en arrière, sans aucun ménagement pour ses os broyés. La verrière implosa au moment ou les pieds de Nyaris disparaissaient par le sas du cockpit. Une seconde après, le panneau métallique se verrouillait. Encore moins d'une seconde après, le vide s'était fait dans le cockpit et des morceaux de transparacier flottaient ça et là. Le froid sidéral acheva les ordinateurs et les écrans encore en vie.

_- Aaaah ! Pitié !_

Les deux hommes lâchèrent Nyaris.

_- C'est fini, lieutenant. Reposez-vous._

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, le visage blême et les mâchoires encore crispées par la terrible douleur, qui s'atténua petit à petit grâce à l'injection faite plus tôt. Plusieurs stormtroopers s'étaient levés, scrutant le pilote avec insistance. Ils perdirent tout espoir quand ce dernier leur adressa un hochement de tête négatif. L'un des soldats s'affairait sur une caisse ouverte. Il se retourna, triomphant.

_- Plusieurs combinaisons de survie spatiale._

_- Je sais, _fit le pilote. _Quatre unités. C'est tout ce que la maintenance impériale de Mos Esley est arrivée à nous fournir, avant le départ de la mission._

Ils étaient **onze** survivants.

_- Voilà ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines minutes. L'éclairage de secours va s'éteindre et il n'y aura plus un gramme d'énergie dans le vaisseau. La température va lentement baisser jusqu'à devenir mortelle. Le vide va se faire peu à peu ressentir dans la pièce, mais je pense que nous serons loin d'ici là. Et nous aurons eu de la chance si ce qui reste de la navette n'implose pas avant._

_- Courte paille ?_ questionna un soldat. _Une combinaison d'office pour notre officier._

_- Je… ne prendrais aucune combinaison,_ déclara Nyaris.

_- Voyons,_ réagit le pilote. _Votre rôle est de survivre. Vous avez été formé pour ça, et nous avons été formé pour nous sacrifier. C'est ainsi._

_- Ne dites pas de conneries… arrêtez les sermons académiques… ça ne tient plus ici. Dans mon état… je ne survivrais pas à une sortie dans l'espace. Vous… vous le savez._

Le pilote acquiesça silencieusement.

_- Je reste avec vous, alors,_ ajouta ce dernier.

Un autre stormtrooper s'avança vers eux.

_- Je ne quitterais pas ce rafiot, officier._

_- Ni moi._

L'instant d'après, tous les survivants s'étaient déclarés prêts à rester sur le navire en perdition. Nyaris souriait doucement, conscient de la force de cohésion impériale.

_- Je serais heureux de mourir à vos cotés, fidèles soldats de l'Empereur._

_- Pour l'Empereur !_ fit une voix.

_- Vive l'Empire !_ lança une autre en écho.

_- Il y a des masques à oxygène dans les compartiments supérieurs,_ poursuivit le pilote, pragmatique. _Détachez-les. Il faut sortir les bouteilles à oxygène des combinaisons de survie et y brancher les masques. Allez, exécution avant qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière !_

La manœuvre fut rapidement effectuée, malgré le poids des bouteilles.

_- Fouillez également les caissons, sortez toutes les couvertures chauffantes._

Nyaris se demandait sincèrement s'ils avaient la moindre chance. L'effet de l'anti-douleur commençait à s'estomper et l'officier grimaça. Dans quelques minutes, il prierait la mort de venir le libérer. Conformément à ce qu'avait annoncé le pilote, l'éclairage se tut brusquement, et toute vie électronique prit fin dans le vaisseau. La température descendit allègrement sous les cinq degrés Celsius et le sifflement monotone des dizaines de brèches persistait, effrayant.

_- Soldats… les dés sont jetés. Jouons la scène finale avec honneur !_

Ils s'engoncèrent dans leurs armures, puis dans les couvertures chauffantes, avant de partager les masques à oxygène. Tous les soldats se placèrent en cercle autour du corps de leur officier et attendirent leur libération, confiants dans la mort autant que dans l'Empereur…

**Chapitre 19. A l'assaut de la corvette rebelle !**

Le servant de la disqueuse laser achevait de découper le sas. Berek leva la main droite et fit quelques signes à ses hommes. Certains laissèrent pendre leur fusil d'assaut pour s'emparer de grenades de diverses formes. Le bruit de la disqueuse s'éteignit. Le servant la retira immédiatement du passage, malgré le poids d'une telle machine, destinée à couper les coques les plus épaisses. Berek ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se servit des aptitudes particulières de son imposant physique pour balancer un puissant coup de pied dans la paroi. Celle-ci s'abattit dans un nuage de poussière et de particules métalliques en suspension. Profitant de son élan, il mit genou à terre et braqua son arme vers la sortie. Simultanément, plusieurs de ses hommes lancèrent des grenades à travers la brèche. Il y en avait de trois sortes. Les premières grenades avaient pour but d'aveugler les éventuels défenseurs. Celles qui suivirent n'avaient d'effet que sur les armes et les systèmes défensifs électroniques, projetant une pulsation électromagnétique destructrice. Les dernières grenades étaient des grenades explosives, tout simplement.  
Le couloir était entièrement dégagé. Des corps de rebelles gisaient sur le sol, ensanglantés. Les grenades avaient fonctionné parfaitement. Aux deux extrémités du couloir, les rebelles avaient dressés de sommaires barricades. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit utilisation de son arme car l'onde de choc électromagnétique était passée par là. Surpris, désorientés, cédant à un début de panique, les ennemis abandonnèrent leurs barrages de fortunes. Sans armes, il était suicidaire de vouloir résister à une offensive impériale, qui plus est une offensive de commandos hyper entraînés. Mais il y avait d'autres armes, d'autres soldats et certainement d'autres barrages à bord de la corvette corellienne.  
Sur un autre signe de main, l'escadron Ender investit le couloir et sécurisa les deux extrémités. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. L'effet de surprise était passé et les rebelles s'organisaient. Les premiers tirs fusèrent, obligeant les hommes de l'Ender à se mettre à couvert.

_- Deux équipes,_ ordonna Berek. _La première remonte la corvette en direction du poste de pilotage. L'autre descend vers les salles moteurs et les capsules de sauvetages. Vérifiez tout ! L'officier de l'Ubiqtorat doit être libéré à tout prix... et rapidement ! Aux dernières transmissions, le croiseur calamari fonce droit sur nous ! Je ne crois pas qu'il nous laissera nous en tirer aussi facilement. Nous disposons d'une dizaine de minutes. Alors faites vite !_

Il y eut des hochements de tête et l'escadron Ender se scinda en deux entités. Berek, Emon et Ben faisaient parti de l'une d'entre elles.

_- Agissons vite, _déclara Emon. _Ils sont capables de tout et j'ai peur pour Drek._

Ben approuva de la tête. Dans leur arsenal, il restait encore un nombre important de grenades offensives et ils n'hésitèrent pas à s'en servir copieusement. Les barrages ennemis reculaient et les corps s'amoncelaient, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de Drek. D'autre part, les couloirs s'agrandissaient, obligeant à toujours plus de vigilance. Et la précipitation engendra quelques erreurs. Une porte donnait sur une petite chambre d'équipage plongée dans l'obscurité, pourtant sécurisée par un membre de l'escadron. Mais trop vite sécurisée. Le rebelle, certainement très bien caché, fit irruption dans leurs dos, tira sur un impérial à bout portant, le tuant, et en blessa un autre. Les soldats de l'Ender répliquèrent et l'abattirent, mais un goût amer leur restait dans la bouche.

_- Dyosis ?  
- Il est mort,_ constata Emon.  
_- Ces sales rebelles vont nous le payer !_ ragea Ben.  
Berek siffla entre ses dents et rechargea plusieurs cellules énergétiques dans son arme.  
_- Reprenez vos positions, la bataille n'est pas finie !_ lança-t-il. _Emon à ma droite, les autres, derrière moi ! Ben, couvre-nous ! Il faut qu'on investisse la salle de mess, à une dizaine de mètres en amont dans le couloir !_  
Il désigna la pièce du menton.  
_- Elle nous permettra d'avoir un bon contrôle de la situation. Faites attention, elle possède deux entrées et les rebelles ne la lâcheront pas sans combattre.  
- C'est parti_, lâcha Emon d'une voix furieuse.  
_- Allez-y sans craintes,_ railla Ben. _Le premier qui dépasse de son abri, je le pulvérise._

Emon jeta un oeil sur le jeune soldat et admira la confiance extérieure qu'il affichait. Le mess du vaisseau était une grande salle, remplie de tables et de chaises, agrémentée de plantes artificielles. Au bout de la salle, un self-service distribuait nourriture et boissons aux membres de l'équipage en pause. A l'autre bout de la salle, qui devait faire une bonne vingtaine de mètres, un petit espace ceint de panneaux en bois et en verre était réservé aux officiers de la corvette rebelle. Plusieurs rebelles étaient postés à divers endroits de la salle et avaient pour consigne de tenir la salle à tout prix. Ils ne furent pas surpris quand les premiers membres de l'escadron Ender déboulèrent dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent un tir de barrage intensif, mais quantité ne rime pas toujours avec qualité. Leurs tirs, souvent imprécis, s'abattirent partout sauf où il fallait. Leur entraînement au tir y était aussi pour quelque chose, sans doutes.  
Emon pénétra dans la pièce en premier. Il décocha plusieurs tirs au jugé et roula se protéger derrière une table, qu'il renversa pour l'occasion. Une pluie de lasers suivit, un peu tard pour toucher le rapide membre de l'Oméga Force. Ceux qui le suivirent eurent plus de difficultés, mais comparé aux entraînements, c'était une partie de plaisir. Emon renversa plusieurs tables encore et se chargea de dresser un barrage sommaire pour faciliter l'entrée du mess aux autres soldats. C'était plutôt un luxe pour eux, car ils seraient entrés de toute manière.  
Ben se mit à genoux, en position de tir. Il s'obligea à contrôler sa respiration, clef de la réussite au tir de précision. Quand une partie de l'escadron se lança dans le couloir en direction de la cantine, Ben était prêt. Son oeil était rivé sur ses instruments de tir : guidon et cran de mire. Une première forme hostile ne tarda pas à se lever, tout au fond du couloir, quittant l'abri improvisé. Ben pointa rapidement son canon vers la forme, aligna son guidon sur son cran de mire et entama avec son doigt la course de la détente. Quand il su, d'expérience, que la détente de son arme était arrivée au point de décrochage, il vérifia une dernière fois que ses instruments de visée étaient nets et la cible légèrement floue. C'était un des points à respecter pour un tir précis. L'oeil ne pouvant physiquement focaliser à la fois sur la cible et sur les organes de visées, il fallait par défaut s'attacher à ce que ceux-ci soient d'une netteté irréprochable, à contrario de l'objectif visé. Qu'importe où le laser allait toucher, du moment qu'il touchait quand même. A cette distance, l'arme de Ben était beaucoup moins précise, mais suffisamment quand même pour abattre un ennemi. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer... et son doigt acheva la course de la détente. L'arme cracha son rayon mortel.  
Au fond du couloir, un cri se fit entendre et une forme sombre s'abattit au sol. Ben esquissa un léger sourire. Aussitôt, deux autres formes se levèrent. Les coéquipiers de Ben se préparaient à entrer dans le mess, il fallait leur donner encore un peu de temps. Il ajusta encore une fois son arme, plus rapidement cependant, et tira sur une des formes. Il ne su jamais si son laser avait atteint quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais les défenseurs rebelles cessèrent de tirer pendant deux ou trois secondes. A ce stade, Emon, Berek et les autres s'étaient pratiquement tous introduits dans la salle de cantine. Ben lâcha une dernière salve au jugé et retourna à l'abri du coude de corridor.

Dans le feu de l'action, il était difficile de parler et de se faire comprendre. Aussi les membres de l'Ender ne parlaient pas mais communiquaient par signe. Un langage qu'Emon comprenait aussi car il l'utilisait couramment, du moins une des variantes de ce langage gestuel. En effet, chaque groupe d'intervention créait, au fil des entraînements et des missions, son propre code et ses propres gestes. La base restait mais certains signent différaient fondamentalement. Du moins pour des personnes extérieures à ce système de langage. Emon, par habitude et par assimilation, comprenait la majorité des signes de l'escadron Ender.  
On lui fit signe. Un doigt levé. Puis une direction donnée. Emon regarda plus attentivement et aperçut un rebelle à quelques mètres, à couvert derrière le comptoir du self-service. Il enchaînait rafale sur rafale pour tenir à distance les membres de l'Ender, qui répondaient sporadiquement mais sans fenêtre de tir et sans trop d'espoir. De plus, les autres rebelles dans la salle continuaient à les prendre pour cible. Ces maudits tiraient à intervalles irréguliers mais sûrement : leurs impacts se rapprochaient dangereusement.  
On lui refit signe. Une main ouverte qui passe plusieurs fois au-dessus de la tête. Un geste de main, le pouce désignant celui qui parlait et l'index pointé dans sa direction. Un doigt tourné vers le bas qui dessine un petit cercle. Pourquoi pas, se dit Emon. Ce dernier leur renvoya le signe universel de celui qui avait bien compris : le pouce levé en l'air.  
Plusieurs membres de l'escadron se dressèrent les uns après les autres, soudainement, lâchant une ou deux salves puis replongeant à l'abri. Emon rampa rapidement sur le sol, aussi vite qu'il le pu, s'attendant à être prit pour cible par le tireur rebelle. Ce dernier, momentanément occupé par la riposte impériale massive, n'avait pas vu l'ennemi le contourner par le flanc. Quand le déluge cessa et qu'il reprit sa contre-attaque, le rebelle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un élément ennemi n'était plus à sa place. Ce manque d'observation lui fut fatal. Emon progressa jusqu'à portée de tir, avec précaution. Il ajusta et tira sans se poser de questions. Le rebelle cria, dans sa brève agonie il se tourna vers l'officier de l'Oméga Force et comprit son erreur, avant que les limbes ténébreux de la mort viennent voiler sa vue... pour toujours. Emon avait maintenant une position stratégique, à la fois parce qu'à l'écart du reste de l'escadron Ender, et aussi parce que le comptoir de la cantine lui offrait une excellente protection. Il fut vite rejoint par un autre camarade et à deux, prenant soin de bien viser, ils firent des ravages dans la défense ennemie. Quand le dernier rebelle encore en vie comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus riposter sans signer son arrêt de mort, il entreprit de fuir par la seconde porte de la cantine, opposée à la première. Ce fut sans compter la rapidité de réflexe des assaillants impériaux. Plusieurs tirs l'atteignirent en même temps, à la tête et dans le dos. Le rebelle n'eut pas le temps de se voir mourir.  
Emon et ses camarades firent le tour méthodique de la grande salle, pour bien vérifier qu'aucun rebelle ne s'y était malencontreusement caché.

_- Salle sécurisée !_ lança Emon.  
Le chef de l'escouade tapota quelques codes sur le bracelet électronique, fixé sur son poignet.  
_- Ben, tu me reçois ?  
- Affirmatif, Berek._  
_- La salle est sécurisée. Les rebelles ne doivent pas s'en être rendus compte, encore. Nous allons emprunter le couloir opposé au votre. D'après le plan, il rejoint votre couloir par le coté. Nous attaquerons sur deux flancs. Dès que tu entendras nos premières salves, ouvre le feu sur le barrage et rejoins-nous. Compris ?_  
_- Affirmatif. Over, _répondit Ben d'une voix impatiente.

Berek désigna la porte par laquelle ils allaient continuer.

_- Nous allons prendre les rebelles par le coté. Hâtons-nous !_

Les membres de l'Ender répondirent d'un seul concert et suivirent leur leader.  
Les rebelles furent littéralement prit de court. Ils avaient fait l'erreur d'amasser le reste de leurs soldats sur ce barrage. Attaqués des deux cotés à la fois, avec la force et l'efficacité des troupes d'élite de l'Empire, ils ne durèrent pas plus de quelques minutes. Il y eut deux blessés du coté de l'Ender et on dénombra douze corps rebelles derrière le barrage improvisé. Une fois encore, tout démontrait l'extrême entraînement des membres de l'escadron Ender et leur capacité à gérer n'importe quelle situation, même désavantagés et dépassés numériquement.  
Ils fouillèrent les salles annexes mais revinrent bredouilles. Après avoir pris contact avec le second groupe, qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la corvette, ils apprirent que la résistance ennemie avait été ardue. Ils avaient perdu deux membres et progressaient lentement. Il semblait que chaque rebelle à bord se soit armé, prêt à défendre sa vie jusqu'au bout.  
Berek rappela à lui ses compagnons épars.

_- Au poste de pilotage ! _ordonna-t-il._ Il nous reste 5 minutes !_

**Chapitre 20. Libération**

_- Nous sommes perdus._

La voix du capitaine de corvette était pâle et blême. Il avait espéré contenir l'assaut impérial, mais rien ne semblait arrêter ces hommes en armures blanches de combat. Ils progressaient avec une efficacité mortelle, passant par dessus les barrages rebelles sans difficultés, laissant derrière eux des corps sans vie et des couloirs tâchés de sang.

_- Capitaine, il doit y avoir un moyen !_  
_- Non Elna, il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a plus. Il n'y en a jamais eu.  
- Les capsules de sauvetage ?  
- Nous ne pouvons maintenant plus y accéder !  
- Ma navette est encore arrimée, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons encore fuir, tous les deux avec le prisonnier.  
- Elle a été détruite lors de l'assaut,_ répondit tristement le capitaine. _Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Notre croiseur allié ne sera sur les lieux que dans quelques minutes. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose. Il est harcelé par les impériaux. Nos assaillants seront là dans quelques secondes, eux. C'est fini.  
- Vous allez enclencher l'autodestruction de la corvette ?_ s'enquit Elna.  
_- Non. Je ne ferais pas ça à mon bâtiment. De toute façon, nous mourrons quand même. Rien ne les arrêtera plus, désormais. Si nous ne mourrons pas de la main de nos ennemis, je pense malheureusement que ce sera par la main de nos amis. Le croiseur calamari ne va certainement pas passer en hyperespace avant d'avoir eu la certitude que ni eux, ni nous, ne récupérerons l'agent des Renseignements Impériaux. Alors, combattons comme des hommes et pas comme des lâches..._  
Le capitaine poussa un long soupir.  
_- J'avais promis à ma fille de passer un peu de temps avec elle, une fois cette mission terminée. La pauvre petite... quel imbécile je fais, vraiment.  
- Je n'ai jamais compris où était vraiment mon bonheur, continua-t-il. Je le sais maintenant. Pas dans la rébellion et dans sa lutte pour un idéal, non. Ma place était près des miens et j'ai failli à mon devoir d'homme... de père. Et maintenant, la dernière scène approche avant que le rideau ne tombe et plus personne n'entendra jamais parler de notre tragédie.  
- Vous êtes désespéré, capitaine, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites.  
- Oh si, malheureusement ! Fous que nous étions de vouloir nous mesurer à l'Empire !  
- Capitaine !_  
Ce dernier dégaina rapidement un petit modèle de pistolet laser, puis l'observa longuement.  
_- Ne faites pas ça, capitaine, cela ne sert à rien ! _implora Elna.  
_- Je ne compte pas me tuer, jeune Elna, _dit-il en souriant. _Je vais rejoindre mes derniers hommes et mourir avec eux. Faites ce que vous voudrez du prisonnier, tout est perdu à présent..._

Il caressa d'une main lasse le visage de la jeune fille. Curieusement, cette dernière se laissa faire, dépassée.

_- Adieu, Elna. A dans une autre vie... meilleure.  
- Ca... capitaine..._ souffla la jeune rebelle.

Mais celui-ci était déjà parti, l'abandonnant à son destin, la laissant seule, terriblement seule, au milieu du poste de pilotage désert. Elna tendit l'oreille et perçut les sourdes détonations qui approchaient. Un goût amer dans la bouche, elle frappa rageusement la console la plus proche.

_- Maudit sois-tu, destin ! Encore une fois, tu t'acharnes contre moi !_  
Ses yeux étaient rouges et exorbités, sa voix hystérique.  
_- Mais je me battrais, encore et toujours ! Tu entends ? Je ne me laisserais pas faire !_  
Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle retrouva un semblant de calme. Elle s'approcha de l'officier endormi et le toisa d'un air sévère. Constatant qu'elle avait oublié son blaster sur la console, près du corps de Drek, elle jura. Elna le remit rapidement à sa ceinture et fit craquer ses doigts...

_- Drek, réveillez-vous !_  
Une suite de gifles plus ou moins appuyées sortit l'officier de son sommeil.  
_- Elna ?_  
Malgré son extrême faiblesse, Drek ressentit les explosions de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus violentes. Il sourit faiblement.  
_- On a des petits problèmes, Elna ?  
- Tout va bien, officier, je dirais même plus, tout va très bien.  
- Vous mentez... mal.  
- Vous êtes encore mon prisonnier, Drek... vous êtes ma monnaie d'échange._  
La jeune rebelle vérifia que les mains du prisonnier étaient solidement liées derrière son dos.  
_- Plus vous serrerez, Elna et plus l'étau de l'Empire se refermera sur vous.  
- Les belles paroles,_ cracha-t-elle. _En attendant, je suis à un bout du blaster et vous à l'autre : le mauvais bout.  
- Vous ne me tuerez jamais, Elna, vous venez de le dire : je suis votre monnaie d'échange !  
- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je peux procéder autrement._

Avec une force terrible, elle asséna un terrible coup de crosse sur le visage de l'officier. Un craquement d'os broyés et l'officier poussa un hurlement. Du sang s'écoulait de son nez, évitant les commissures de sa bouche et gouttant par son menton. De toute évidence, Elna lui avait fracassé son beau nez aquilin.

_- Désolé, Drek... mon chou. Ce n'était pas spécialement contre vous, j'étais énervée._

Drek n'était pas retombé dans les pommes. Ses oreilles enregistrèrent les paroles d'Elna et pendant une seconde, il crut presque ce qu'elle disait.

_- Le plaisir... était pour moi... vraiment, Elna !_ gargouilla l'officier dans son sang.  
_- Bon, je suis heureuse que vous ayez gardé votre sens de l'humour.  
- Comment le perdre... en si charmante compagnie.  
- Nous nous égarons, mon chou. Il est grand temps de jouer la scène finale !_

Des bruits de course se firent entendre. Une partie de l'escadron Ender déboula dans la petite pièce de pilotage, toutes leurs armes prêtes à cracher leur feu, à distribuer la mort. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmante, les cheveux roux, les yeux verts en amande. Elle tenait contre son corps celui de Drek, le canon de son arme, un blaster petit modèle, posé sur la tempe de l'officier.

_- Un pas de plus et votre officier des renseignements est un homme mort !  
- Ce chantage n'est pas digne de vous, Elna..._ crachota l'officier.  
_- Il y a un temps pour tout, Drek, taisez-vous._  
Elle appuya un peu plus le canon sur la tempe et son doigt joua avec la détente de l'arme.  
_- Posez vos armes, immédiatement !_ cria la jeune rebelle.

Berek ordonna à ses hommes de poser au sol leur quincaillerie, ce qu'ils firent, d'une mauvaise volonté évidente et dans un grand fracas métallique. Emon et Ben se tenaient juste derrière lui. Le premier distinguant avec horreur le corps meurtri de son ami et le second découvrant enfin le visage de celui dont tout le monde parlait : l'officier Drek.

_- Pas de gestes brusques ! _ordonna Elna.  
_- Pssst... Elna !_  
_- Je vous ai demandé de la fermer, Drek !_  
_- Je sais, je sais... juste un petit détail ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous, bon dieu !  
- De la cellule énergétique de votre blaster._  
La rebelle baissa les yeux sur son arme et son visage prit tout d'un coup une teinte cadavérique. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, à la recherche d'une bouffée d'oxygène.  
_- J'ai pris soin de la retirer pendant que vous discutiez avec le capitaine.  
- Non...  
- Vous ne m'en voulez pas... j'espère ? Je serais contrarié que vous... me fassiez la tête !_

Elna lâcha son arme vide qui chuta sur le sol et rebondit avec un léger tintement métallique. Elle lâcha l'officier et s'affaissa sur le sol, lentement. Tout était perdu... elle était perdue. Elle ne pu empêcher une crise de larmes. Drek, épuisé, s'agenouilla près d'elle, la contemplant avec un petit air victorieux. Elna pleurait encore quand des bras musclés se saisirent d'elle et l'immobilisèrent, avant de la ficeler comme on aurait ficelé un bon saucisson correllien.

Emon hurla de joie et sauta dans les bras de son ami.  
_- Drek, vieille branche, je suis bigrement heureux de te serrer dans mes bras !  
- Emon..._ était tout ce que réussit à prononcer l'officier, sous le coup de l'émotion.  
_- Mon vieux, t'as sacrément morflé ! Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?_  
Drek désigna du menton la jeune fille.  
_- Arrêtes, tu te fous de moi, mon vieux ! Une... femme ???  
- Tu ne sais pas quelle femme, Emon... _souffla l'officier.  
_- En tout cas, très jolie, tu choisis bien tes tortionnaires, sacré Drek !_  
Ils rirent tout les deux de bon coeur : Emon avec énergie et Drek avec asthénie.  
_- Tout n'est pas fini ! cria Berek. A la navette ! Vite ! Le croiseur ne devrait pas tarder à être sur nous ! Courrons !_  
Ils coururent comme des forcenés à travers les couloirs du vaisseau. Ils sautaient par dessus les corps, trébuchaient parfois. Elna représentait un poids mort, mais Drek tenait à ce qu'on la sorte de là également. Ils étaient tous exténués et à bout de souffle, sauf Elna qui se laissait porter...

**Chapitre 21. Ultime fuite**

_- Commandant Etnyn ?_  
Ce dernier serrait les poings en contemplant la corvette rebelle, qui ne répondait plus à ses appels. Il n'y avait plus d'autres alternative possible : quand le ver était dans le fruit...  
_- Nos derniers chasseurs sont rentrés aux hangars, tous sérieusement endommagés. Nos boucliers continuent d'être harcelés par cette racaille impériale et ces traîtres d'extérieurs. La situation devient intenable. Il nous faut fuir ! Maintenant !_  
Etnyn médita pendant quelques secondes avant de formuler sa réponse... terrible.  
_- Concentrez nos tirs les plus puissants sur notre corvette pour la détruire.  
- Mais... commandant ?  
- Ne voyez vous pas ? Ils sont certainement tous morts à l'intérieur. Le commando impérial a réussi sa mission, maintenant. Il est trop tard et je ne veux pas que nous ayons fait tout ça pour rien. Que ces chiens d'impériaux meurent avec leur agent de l'ubiqtorat !  
- Bien compris, commandant.  
- Et préparez le saut en hyper espace immédiatement. Je veux que nous dégagions de la zone dans la minute qui suivra la destruction de la corvette. Exécution.  
- A vos ordres._

La coque trembla sous un violent impact.  
_- Le croiseur commence à nous tirer dessus ! _lâcha Emon.  
_- Dépêchons-nous ou nous allons tous y rester !_  
Bien que ficelée, Elna se débattit comme une furieuse pour entraver leur progression. Jamais Ben n'avait vu un saucisson corellien se débattre autant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'humour.  
_- Au revoir, Elna._

Il abattit la crosse de son arme sur le crâne de cette dernière. Avec assez de force pour l'assommer mais assez pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Ben n'aimait pas frapper les femmes et sauf cas d'extrême urgence comme celui-ci, il l'évitait. Elna perdit immédiatement connaissance et l'équipe pu continuer sa progression plus rapidement.  
La coque trembla violemment. Les tirs du vaisseau calamarien traversaient de part en part la structure, tellement ils étaient concentrés. Les ponts s'affaissaient les uns sous les autres, les parois se disloquaient, d'autres implosaient. Partout dans la corvette, le vide de l'espace commençait à s'insinuer, entamant son travail de mort. Un autre tir laser coupa littéralement la corvette en deux, au niveau des passerelles menant au cockpit. Bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, la partie arrière de la corvette se désintègrerait à cause des moteurs et générateurs. La partie avant n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, à présent, qui errerait longtemps dans le vide de l'espace.

_- Plus vite !_ hurla Berek.

Tout autour d'eux, le décor s'était transformé en paysage apocalyptique, en une vision de cauchemar cernée par les flammes et le feu. Ils appréhendaient à chaque instant une explosion devant ou derrière eux qui les aspirerait dans le froid mortel du vide spatial.

_- Nous arrivons !_  
Ils priaient pour que les générateurs n'explosent pas de suite.  
_- Allez, on embarque et plus vite que ça !_

Le second groupe de l'Ender était déjà à l'intérieur... et ils auraient attendu leurs camarades jusqu'à la mort. De brefs sourires furent échangés et la navette s'arracha à vive allure de ce qui n'était plus qu'une épave sur le point d'exploser.

Les générateurs éclatèrent.  
L'espace fut illuminé pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde et ce fut tout.  
La navette de l'Ender était trop près pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'explosion sans dommages. Si elle ne fut pas détruite en même temps que la corvette, c'est peut être que l'Empire avait ses miracles, aussi. Sous le choc de l'explosion qui avait été si violente, tous s'étaient évanouis. Tous sauf Elna qui l'était déjà, évidemment. Carbonisée, endommagée, la navette erra quelques heures dans le vide de l'espace avant d'être récupérée. Le miracle continua ensuite : tout le monde était vivant à son bord. Quelques bobos superficiels, des égratignures tout au plus !

**EPILOGUE**

Le miracle ne s'était pas arrêté à eux, cependant.

L'Errinic avait survécu à ses blessures et son commandant aussi. Dans un état critique, le destroyer impérial montrait avec fierté que sa conception n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais bien d'une longue tradition de perfection en ingénierie impériale. Il fut remorqué et réparé. Certes, les réparations furent longues et s'étalèrent sur une année entière. Certains esprits perfides estimèrent qu'il n'était pas rentable de le réparer. Mais la bataille de Tatooine avait eut un tel impact sur les médias et sur l'Empire que les conseils de ces mauvaises langues furent vite écartés. L'Errinic devait ressortir flambant neuf des stations de réparations et son nom devenir un emblème de la marine impériale. Son équipage fut porté au diapason des éloges impériaux. Les morts furent traités en martyrs et en héros. Les survivants comblés de récompenses et d'éloges. Surtout en ce qui concernait la personnalité du commandant Friner. Encensé par les médias, il n'eut de répit que celui qu'on lui donnait pour dormir, quelques petites heures chaque nuit. Enchaînant interviews sur interviews, avec l'approbation de la hiérarchie impériale, répétant cent fois la même histoire, celle d'un commandant loyal et dévoué au service de l'Ordre Nouveau qui avait fait front contre un ennemi numériquement supérieur _(la propagande impériale avait en en effet bien gonflé le chiffre des assaillants)_ et avait vaincu. Les mois qui suivirent, les demandes de dossiers grimpèrent en flèches dans les bureaux de recrutements. Et la pression était si forte qu'il fallut bientôt nommer au nom de Friner une promotion d'élèves officiers de l'Académie Navale Impériale. Mais tout ce qui avait trait à l'officier des renseignements impériaux et à sa libération avait été bien naturellement occulté. Pas une ligne dans les médias, pas un mot dans les reportages. Mais c'était bien mieux ainsi. Autre chose que les médias enflèrent à outrance : la participation des extérieurs à la bataille. La prime fut bien évidemment occultée (bien qu'elle fut quand même payée à chaque extérieur, sous l'insistance du commandant Friner et avec l'aide de son petit compte en banque, malheureusement, l'Empire se refusant à faire un geste tel que celui-ci envers la frange de la galaxie) et les médias, dirigés par la propagande, s'empressèrent de conclure qu'ils avaient volontairement et de leur plein gré participé à la protection de l'Empire et des valeurs prônées par l'Ordre Nouveau. Mais c'était prendre pour des enfants les citoyens impériaux et tous savaient qu'il n'en avait pas été ainsi. Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, une sympathie toute particulière fut attribuée aux marchands, contrebandiers, neutres, mercenaires et pirates du secteur de Tatooine. Pendant quelques mois, la pression des contrôles impériaux se relâcha même sur la planète des sables et certains contrebandiers s'enrichirent comme il n'était pas permis, enrichissant du même coup l'un des personnages les plus infâmes de la galaxie : Jabba le Hutt. Mais tout avait une fin et les habitudes reprirent, loin, bien loin du siège des renseignements impériaux sur Coruscant...

Le retour de Drek dans les locaux de soins de l'Ubiqtorat - il n'avait pas voulu être hospitalisé ailleurs - fut prétexte à un débordement de joie tel que les Renseignements Impériaux avaient peu connu. Tous s'étaient réunis près de lui, le questionnant et le félicitant : Aenelia, Ethan, Emon, Rahkil, Vandithir, Marlek, Ben (qui s'était fortement penché sur une éventuelle admission au sein de l'Ubiqtorat), Aes, Havelock ainsi que les nouveaux arrivés qui découvraient enfin celui dont tout le monde parlait : Haek, Kaes, Jobal, Antor, Servyn... et ceux à venir : Yom, Arnoh... Il y eut des permissions à n'en plus finir, pour que le retour de Drek soit fêté dignement (et plusieurs fois) dans les meilleurs restaurants impériaux de Coruscant. Les caves de Don Calamarion en prirent un sacré coup, d'ailleurs et il fallut toute la patience de l'agent Svar (plus une désintoxication forcée de Marlek ) pour que les stocks de ce vin aussi célèbre que le temps ne se recomposent. Bref, l'euphorie régna pendant quelques semaines au sein de la plus sérieuse des organisations impériales. Mais tout avait une fin et les choses finirent par se calmer, bien que la tendance était quand même à la décontraction, il va sans dire. Drek avait depuis longtemps quelque chose dans la tête, une idée fixe qui ne le quittait que rarement et qui déclenchait chez lui une véritable obsession. Et un jour, il en fit part à son Superviseur, espérant bien décrocher une réponse positive.

_- Superviseur ? Puis-je vous demander un... petit service ?  
- Non, Drek, non, je vous le dis, c'est impossible._  
La voix était froide mais le regard compréhensif.  
_- C'est contraire aux règlements en vigueur. Je ne peux rien y faire.  
- Voyons, Jasba... vous êtes le Superviseur des Renseignements Impériaux, il me semble. Votre réputation est connue de tous et aucun moff qui se respecte n'osera agir ouvertement contre vous, ni contre votre décision, Jasba !  
- Je resterais sur ma position, jeune Drek, et vous apprendrez à rester à la place qui est la vôtre. Je suis et je resterais pour vous « Superviseur ». Vous me seriez agréable de respecter le protocole et de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
- Bien sur... trop bien, même,_ souffla-t-il d'un air dépité.  
Elle quitta sa chambre comme elle était venue, rapidement et sans un bruit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Vexé et énervé, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil de la nuit.

Le nez encore fragile mais tout son corps réparé, Drek avait quitté depuis quelques jours la chambre de soins dans laquelle il était assigné. Il se sentait tout neuf, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Ses muscles étaient légers et son mental de nouveau d'acier. Drek se sentait pratiquement prêt à participer aux derniers jeux Impériaux sur Coruscant ! Il sautillait à chaque pas et il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'il s'envole.  
Il rencontra et bavarda avec tous ses amis, racontant par-ci ce qu'il n'avait pas encore raconté par-là. Tout le monde voulait savoir les tenants de l'histoire, et même si Drek était tenu au secret, il n'en dérogea pas moins à la règle pour satisfaire la curiosité des membres de l'Ubiqtorat. Il arriva enfin dans son bureau, tant bien que mal, après avoir été acclamé plusieurs fois et avoir été broyé dans les bras puissants d'Emon. Il ferma la porte à clef, pour garder l'illusion d'être quelques minutes enfin libre.  
Sur la table, un petit mot avait été griffonné à la va-vite. L'écriture était ferme mais féminine :

_**« Bloc de sécurité EY-311. Cellule 9. Autorisation 28750. Jasba »**_

Il lut et relut plusieurs fois le petit bout de papier avant de pousser un puissant cri de victoire.

« _Merci, Superviseur_ » pensa-t-il, avant de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué, muni de l'autorisation informatique. Couloirs après couloirs, ascenseurs après ascenseurs, sas après sas, Drek progressa vers le cadeau que venait de lui faire Jasba. Il tapota sur un clavier lumineux le code d'accès et attendit. La lumière rouge au-dessus de la porte clignota et devint verte. Le panneau métallique coulissa. Drek inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
Son costume brillait, il était magnifique.  
Il entra dans la cellule.

_- Bonjour, Elna !_

Attachée pieds et poings liés, elle lui jeta un regard de pure terreur.

_- Je me suis dit... une petite discussion entre vieilles connaissances !_

La porte métallique se referma sur elle-même, étouffant le cri d'horreur de la jeune rebelle...

**A suivre…**


End file.
